Glory Be
by BlackRoseRaven
Summary: Everything must end, and sometimes when you attempt to escape this fate, you instead fulfill that unavoidable destiny. Everything ends, and this is the end of Luna's long struggle to save everything she's ever cared about. Tenth and final story in the Blooming Moon Chronicles/99 Worlds Saga.
1. Prologue: The Mad and the Hatter

Prologue: The Mad and the Hatter

~BlackRoseRaven

"This is the way the world ends; this is the way the world ends; this is the way the world ends; not with a bang, but a whimper." says one of the Draconequus quietly, amongst the shifting madness of their chaotic home realm. The others look towards it; one smiles, one laughs, one does nothing at all.

Fish swim by and birds dance through the air; a tango or a waltz, depending on their moods. Buildings stand in thin air in defiance of gravity and zoning regulations and there are swirling formations of gemstone and minerals, perfect and beautiful and yet scattered in such a way that the gorgeous order of the crystalline latticework only makes the chaos of the world all the more apparent.

The Draconequus look at each other as one, floating upside down, sits back and asks curiously: "Will it be the Great Old Ones? Are the tethers coming loose? Is the great pizza falling down? Is our show getting canceled?"

Another Draconequus laughs, then covers his face and begins to sob. The remaining Draconequus share looks, shrugs, and then one says thoughtfully: "None of the above. All of the above. Either way, there'll be chaos before the end."

"Yes, but it'll be like binge drinking. We'll all get really wasted together and then there'll just be silence, and nothing, and it'll all be still forever." mutters another of the chimerical creatures of chaos, and all eyes turn to him meditatively. "Either the power's going to go out, or everything's going to be too bright to see."

"We could warn the master, or the acolyte. I have a great long-distance plan." points out another Draconequus as it pops up out of a hole in reality, holding up a small black phone. All eyes look at him for a moment, and then one of the Draconequus firmly steps on his head, knocking him back into the hole with a squawk.

"Cellphones cause cancer, and one of those was enough to deal with already." retorts the Draconequus, pointing several times straight down, then he shakes his head before adding: "And you remember what the boss said before he left. Life or death, Helheim or Valhalla, we don't go telling anybody nothing."

"So, what, we're actually going to follow the rules?" asks another Draconequus pessimistically as it flops onto its side, floating in midair and propping its head up with one claw. "Isn't that like, against our religion or something?"

Several other Draconequus look dryly at the speaker, and then one remarks: "Religion is the opiate of the masses, and a form of control. Control is against our religion. Our religion is not to have a religion at all. We're all agnostic here."

"We could be pastafarian." argues another, pointing at a large cheese grater on his head, and several other Draconequus give him mild looks.

"Hipster." one of them finally proclaims, and then it turns its eyes back forwards, snapping its fingers. In front of it, chaos swirls into a window with blurred edges, through which a forest can be seen that had a small cottage cradled among its leafy boughs. "No, we could do anything we wanted, but we can't do anything we please. We're just watchers from the balcony, here to laugh at them and mock them but secretly, cheer them on and hope things turn out for the best. After all, we're all completely sure this is going to end badly. And when chaos is completely sure of anything, it's automatically dead wrong."

"That's right, my friends and neighbors." adds a friendly voice, and all the Draconequus turn with surprise towards the figure in the suit, who grins at them as he reaches up and adjusts its bow tie. "Move aside, I've got box seat tickets."

The Draconequus all wince, and the creature strides through the chaos, eyes gleaming with delight as it rubs gloved hands together. "This is a tragedy in three acts and a comedy in five! The whole cast is present, living and the dead alike, and oh, I see the future, you know! There will be laughter and despair, suffering and joy, there will be a very definite beginning... and a very final end."

The creature puts its gloved hands together as it bows its head forwards, misshapen top-hat almost falling over its eyes before one of the Draconequus asked uneasily: "Now we won't be talking about ravens and writing desks will we, Theophilius Carter? For there are no answers at all to that riddle due to how many have been made up by other authors."

"Some better, some worse. Not the answers, of course, but the authors; all the answers are terrible because the riddle's real answer is that it has no answer, which in and of itself is the answer. Really, quite a serious answer to quite a few questions, my friends and neighbors." replies Theophilius eloquently, and then the horse-headed entity smiles and claps its hands together. "And you will of course excuse the pun."

"Only out of the respect we the Mad have for the Hatter." remarks one of the Draconequus, and they trade looks before all eyes turn back towards the window in reality, as Theophilius leans intently forwards, licking his lips slowly. "We aren't quite like you, after all, just as you aren't quite like us, but all of us here in Ginnungagap move on a different wavelength from everything else; so I suppose that makes you much the same as us. At least as long as you're here: if you're ever there, you're not here at all, and that means you must be very much different from us indeed."

"Good, my friends, good good. I promise you, there will be chaos, fear, and oh yes, for a time, the balance will be tipped to Order's folly; but I have a scheme of my own, a plan vast and great, friends in places up on high and low-down-below... and I promise you now, audience of Ginnungagap, entertainment like you've never seen before! Let the wild rumpus start!"

Theophilius throws his arms wide, a bright grin on his face as the Draconequus cheer, and laugh, and cry, and more of them pop out of holes in the fabric of chaos, surf down through the air, and leap up from below to cluster around the window in reality and watch the beginning of what could be the end of the everlasting tea party.


	2. Act I: Ponerology

Act I: Ponerology

~BlackRoseRaven

* * *

_The Prophecy of the Mad Hatter_

_._

_And let it be so, so must it be,_

_That he shall be made flesh, the Emperor of Nothing,_

_Darkness given form, in which a cold heart rings,_

_As he defines himself by that which he never wanted to be._

_._

_And when it is so, the balance will rise vicariously,_

_Light shines and faith comes, given form and substance,_

_The Light will be pure, giving both shackles and second chances,_

_But faith is a child, and children often love too vicariously._

_._

_And a third will be born from these two's rivalry,_

_He will bring order to chaos, a Hatter who rules the Mad,_

_In the background he'll move, through the good and the bad,_

_He cares, but he is scared of his brothers' rivalry._

_._

_For good and evil shall be siblings side-by-side,_

_They are one in the same, their goals reflections in the mirror,_

_Even their methods shall reflect: corrupt-to-save those that fear,_

_But too late they'll understand they're each other's other side._

_._

_Chaos will try and help both sides rediscover lucidity,_

_Who wants the best for his brothers, but sides with neither;_

_Between his brothers he sits, born of others but half of either, _

_There madness forms a balance to balance out order's lucidity. _

_._

_Sibling chaos must lead the way, find the path to set all free,_

_After his brothers both die and leave the cycle in disarray,_

_But the Hatter must be given a reason to mend what is frayed,_

_To stand up to what can hurt him when all he desires is to be free._

_._

_Only when darkness becomes light, heaven-hell and hell-heaven,_

_When Wonderland is broken and imagination bleeds,_

_Only when light betrays darkness, can be sown chaos' seeds,_

_When all the souls sing out, from heaven-hell and hell-heaven:_

_._

_glory be! glory be!_

_._

_Then will the Mad Hatter fulfill this self-fulfilling prophecy._


	3. We're A Weird Family

Chapter One: We're A Weird Family

~BlackRoseRaven

"Innocence! C'mon, Sin, wake up, we gotta head into town soon!"

The young mare groaned loudly, wiggling deeper beneath the mound of blankets and pillows comforting her. It was warm and comfy and she really, really didn't want to get up. Sleep was too nice. No, just lazing here was too nice.

A hoof pounded at her door, and Innocence mumbled under her breath before squirming around a little to peer through a small hole in the safe enclosure of blankets surrounding her. She watched the door rattle a little with a few more firm raps against it, knocking several of the paper butterflies she had taped up against the frame loose, and then her big brother called mildly: "If we're late again, I'm not going to take the blame for it, butthead."

"You're a butthead!" Innocence retorted, although her response was mostly muffled by the shell of blankets around her. And then she shifted and grumbled before beginning to struggle for the surface, mumbling: "Okay, okay, I'm getting up, I'm getting up..."

The cocoon of pillows and blankets around her trembled, several layers peeling slowly back as she pushed up towards the surface; her horn was the first to push through, tall and curved and almost blade-like. Next visible was her frazzled, steel-blue mane and the top of her head, normally-straight locks puffed out in all directions.

She grumbled, then shifted back and forth before a snout pushed out of the blankets: it was covered in deep, regal violet scales. A small claw soon pushed up out of the hole the muzzle had shoved out of, widening it and letting Innocence free herself completely with a wheeze, like this was all taking her some monumental effort.

The cold air was half-welcome, half-uncomfortable against her body: sections of scale meshed smoothly into more-equine hide the same color. It was only the texture that gave away her... strangeness. She wrinkled up her muzzle as she absently rose one of her claws in front of her face, then she chewed on it slowly as she scratched at herself with the other claw before her amethyst eyes finally blinked open.

She yawned loudly, showing off her large, sharp teeth for a moment before blinking blearily and rubbing slowly at her face. Then she turned, slowly slumping towards the edge of her large, puffy bed, and she simply flung herself off it, half-catching herself on her front claws before flopping face-first into the ground with a loud thump.

Several of her pillows and blankets followed her, but Innocence paid as little attention to them as she did to the floor as she picked herself up, not fazed in the slightest as she stumbled to a standing position. She shook herself out, then yawned loudly again as she surveyed her room, smiling a bit at the bookshelves stuffed with books and art supplies and dolls of all shape and size, the closet stuffed with junk more than clothing, and the full length mirror.

She sniffed loudly as she walked over to this, then peered into it and studied herself for a few moments quietly. She was no normal pony, she knew that... but what made her feel a little better was that no one in her family was really a 'normal' pony. But she was still a pony... no matter what she looked like.

Innocence smiled after a moment, then shifted a bit so she could look at her cutie mark on her flank: a stylized golden sickle, the handle in the shape of a cross. Ceres, she had heard that symbol called before.

She shook her head out after a moment, then studied her frazzled mane for a few moments before her horn glowed a dark lavender as she leaned forwards, concentrating. Her mane lit up with the same aura for a moment, the mare wincing as her shoulder-length hair was yanked out straight in all directions, then allowed to fall straight again, naturally twisting itself around her features.

She smiled as her body lit up with the same aura after a moment, and she winced only slightly as scales merged together and lost their rubbery texture. Within seconds, she was no longer some half-reptile, half-pony, but instead a relatively normal-looking mare, a warm smile spreading over her features as she nodded firmly to herself a few times. "There!"

She shook herself briskly out, her long, dark blue tail flicking once before she rose her head proudly as she turned towards the door, horn glowing to yank it open and let her prance out of her room. She turned into the den room, smiling at the photographs of her family that covered one wall alongside several paintings done by her mother, before her big brother leaned over the counter that divided living room and kitchen, the glossy-black unicorn smiling slightly at her. "Hey, Sin, finally. I was about to eat your pancakes."

Innocence licked her lips at this, sniffing the air and catching not just the scent of pancakes, but bacon, too. Then her eyes returned to her big brother: he looked like their father with his dark coat, unruly white mane and tail, and his scarred frame, but he had their _Móðer's_ midnight-cyan-green eyes. And she could never help but admire him: there was about twenty-four years of difference between their ages, but they were still the best of friends, and he acted more her age than he did like an adult.

"So, Antares Mīrus, is there any reason in particular you're being so nice to me?" Innocence asked mildly, cocking her head pointedly, and Antares shrugged before he turned around, heading over to the stove as the young, sixteen-year old mare trotted into the kitchen and leaned towards him insistently. "Come on, I always know something's going on when you put on bacon, you never cook."

"I cook. I cook great." Antares retorted defensively, turning towards her with a huff as he picked up a spatula with telekinesis, making the necklace he always wore sway: plain, dark string that held a black star inset with a silver lightning bolt around his neck. As always, Innocence couldn't help but let her eyes draw to this, then over his scars along his breast: large, crisscrossing mars over his chest that were older, more stretched and faded than the smoother crescent-shaped scars over his shoulderblades.

Then the unicorn turned towards the stove, and her eyes roved to the emblem on his flank: a constellation of nine blue-white stars with faint lines between them creating an image of a rose blossom. "Also, you still look like a monster this morning, Sin. You're all morning-face, sleepyhead."

"Well excuse me, some of us here didn't inherit Mutt's immortality or agelessness or whatever." Innocence retorted crankily, and then she reached up with a claw and grumbled as she felt self-consciously along her features as Antares grinned over his shoulder at her as he began to poke at the bacon with the spatula. "You're a jerkface."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't blame me, blame _Móðer_." Antares replied mildly, and then he winced as grease spat up from the pan, flailing stupidly with the spatula at thin air as he stumbled backwards with a curse.

Innocence snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes and turning around with a flick of her tail to head back into the living room, calling mildly over her shoulder: "I don't blame Momma for the way I turned out. You shouldn't blame _Móðer_ for being a giant jerkface."

"I blame _Móðer_ for you being a giant jerkface too, actually." Antares replied grouchily as he poked the pan threateningly a few times with the spatula, and then he moved it onto another burner as he turned the stove off, opening a cupboard above the sink as he added: "Coffee's here too. Come get stuff, Sin, I'm not your butler."

Innocence only flopped down on her back on the futon that dominated the den: it was most often used by her parents, and smelled faintly of the forest and coffee. She rolled onto her back, glancing up through her legs and whining: "You hurt my feelings, Tarry. You should make up by bringing me my food."

"Oh, you're such a baby, Sin. I swear to Valhalla..." Antares sighed as he took down two plates, then grumbled under his breath, already resigned to doing what Innocence had asked. "You know, one day I'm gonna say no to you."

"No you won't, I'm too cute." Innocence let her head drop back, smiling slightly to herself as she gazed into the empty fireplace, then she yawned a little before flopping over on her side and snuggling down into the futon, peering across the den room and watching across the open counter that divided the rooms as Antares put their food and coffee together. She studied her big brother, then softened a little as he lifted the plates, utensils and mugs with telekinesis, asking in a softer voice: "How long are you here for?"

Antares shrugged a bit at this as he dropped the plates and mugs gently to the floor, then sat down on a pillow as Innocence crawled to the edge of the bedding. "Not much longer... you know I've got lots of work to do. The whole family does, and that's going to include you soon."

"Two years is not soon." Innocence grumbled in response as she picked up her fork and knife with telekinesis, cutting into the pancakes on the plate before she smiled despite herself: Antares had given her a bigger share of bacon than he'd taken for himself. _There he goes again. _"You know, you're the big strapping stallion here..."

"Yeah, and I don't really even need to eat... weird as that is." Antares smiled a bit after a moment, then he shook his head and leaned forwards, saying softly: "Besides, you'll need your strength today. I'm sure our parents have something big in mind for you."

Innocence shrugged a bit at this, poking at her pancakes and muttering: "Yeah, big, I'm sure. Maybe Mom will see if I can do a light spell again. Or have me recite all the different schools of magic. Or maybe I'll even have to grow a plant."

"I wonder if I was this angsty and cranky at your age?" Antares mused aloud, looking pointedly at his sister, and she blew a raspberry at him in response, making him smile amusedly before he reached up and shoved gently on her face, making her huff before she shoved a large piece of pancake into her mouth and chewed disconsolately. "Sin, every day for the past two years, you've gotten up and put a simple but long-lasting polymorph on yourself. You're sixteen years old and... our parents are just trying to let you have a childhood. Take it from someone who knows, be a kid for a little while, kid. You'll be a lot less confused and bitchy growing up than I was."

Sin huffed in response, but for a few moments they only ate in quiet before she nodded a few times, glancing up and smiling a bit. "It's just... hard, Tarry. For a lot of reasons. And at least you weren't a freak like me growing up."

"No, I just had wings." Antares quieted for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the scars on his back, and then he cleared his throat before shaking his head and gazing forwards with a smile at Innocence. "But I also didn't have _Móðer_ and Dad around for a decade, too. You're lucky."

"Yeah, we're the luckiest kids ever. We have three parents." Sin remarked ironically, and Antares laughed and shook his head slowly. "And even more, _Móðer_ is nuts and Momma's crazy overprotective."

"Mom is not crazy overprotective. You're just as crazy as _Móðer_ is." Antares replied with a shrug, and Sin huffed and glowered, but then Antares snorted and looked back at her mildly. "Okay, then tell me one way your latest attempt to fly was not completely stupid and insane."

"It almost worked!" Sin snapped, even as she blushed deep red. "The spell was just... I didn't calculate my weight right and... stupid... it... shut up!"

Antares replied to this by reaching over and poking Innocence in the chest a few times, and the mare winced as she felt a faint ache spill through her from a rib that was still bruised from jumping off the roof and gliding – _okay, spiraling wildly out of control –_ straight down into the ground. Innocence slapped at his hoof, then grumpily picked up a claw full of bacon and tossed this into her mouth, chewing loudly and speaking through her food: "Look. The sooner I prove I can handle myself, the sooner they'll let me do stuff to help them and Equestria. The sooner people will stop looking at me like I'm a freak of nature."

"You are a freak of nature, Sin, but it's not the fact you got the messed-up side of Dad's genetics that makes you a freak. It's just... who you are. Hell, we're all freaks in this family, even Scar." Antares replied reasonably as the mare swallowed her bacon, and then he picked up a dry piece of pancake with his fork and flicked it at her, making Innocence scowl as it bounced off her cheek. "And again, talking from experience-"

"Well, I don't want your experiences. I want my own experiences." Innocence interrupted stubbornly, and Antares snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes and shaking his head briefly. The mare grumbled at him, then she complained: "Look, I've heard all the stories, okay? When you were my age, you fought a destruction entity-"

"Yeah, great times. He blew up Ponyville and killed my friends, and really it was all my damn fault. I shouldn't've gotten involved." Antares said mildly as he poked moodily at his pancake: but these days, thinking about Cancer and the cost hurt less. It had been so many years ago, and... he had changed a lot from those days.

All the same, Innocence looked at him a little sheepishly, and Antares sighed before he smiled to show it was okay, raising a hoof and saying quietly: "Look, baby sister. I just... I don't want you screwing up, that's all. I know you're gonna make mistakes and I know you deserve to make mistakes and do stuff on your own, but... just... try and listen to me when I say that because you've got a chance to be kind of a spoiled little brat, you should take it."

"Because you're not." Innocence replied sarcastically before she could stop herself, and Antares replied by flicking another piece of pancake at her, but the mare huffed and caught this with telekinesis before flinging it back at him. The stallion winced as it bounced off his face, then stared as the mare demanded: "I want to do magic stuff!"

"Hell no. Also, food." Antares pointed at his plate with his fork... and then stared when Innocence seized what remained of her savaged food with telekinesis and all but inhaled it, chewing it up violently before she picked up her coffee and guzzled it down, ignoring the streams of hot dark liquid that spilled out of her maw before she slammed the mug down and glared at Antares.

The stallion chewed thoughtfully on his inner cheek, then slowly lowered his fork and picked up a small piece of his half eaten pancake. His fork spun around, sliding slowly through the air towards his mouth, and he delicately took this and chewed slowly, drawing it out as long as possible before swallowing. Then, as Innocence glowered at him horribly, he said pointedly: "I'm not done eating yet. And we have to go into town soon."

Innocence grumbled, then fidgeted on the spot as Antares slowly put a single piece of bacon into his mouth and chewed calmly. He savored the taste of the meat as Innocence groaned and rolled over on her side, then grumbled and rubbed moodily at her stomach before deciding to change tactics, looking up at him pleadingly. "Can't we please please please do some magic exercises together? You're my bestest big brother ever and you know I just wanna spend time with you, since you're away so much and everything."

"That's cute, Sin. Really. I'm totally convinced." Antares said mildly, gesturing at her with his fork, and Innocence glared at him before hurriedly changing back to a begging gaze, and the stallion looked back at her before he reached up with a hoof and flicked her nose gently. "Alright, alright. When I'm done, we can practice a little. They probably expect us to show up late with how lazy you are anyway."

"I'm not lazy. You're lazy." Innocence huffed, and then she reached out and snatched up some of the stallion's bacon, tossing this into her mouth even as he glared at her before she grinned at him through the mouthful of meat. "Monsters need to keep their strength up, right?"

"Mimir's head." Antares sighed and rolled his eyes, then he grumbled and stabbed her lightly with his fork when she reached out to try and grab the last of his bacon, the mare yelping and quickly drawing the injured appendage back. "I already gave you most of the bacon. Do you know how hard this stuff is to get in Valhalla?"

"You're the one who accepted the job as liaison. And you're the one who spends all his time hanging around Heaven." Innocence complained, then she shoved herself to her claws and arched her back, stretching out like a cat before bouncing away, saying positively: "I'm gonna go get ready. Finish up your food, Tarry."

Antares smiled and rolled his eyes even as he gazed over his shoulder at his youngest sibling affectionately. She was so bossy, so strong willed, so much like his _Móðer_, Luna Brynhild... which was kind of funny, because he was the blood child of Luna, while Innocence's blood-mother was Twilight Sparkle. They had the same father, Scrivener Blooms, although their father's... odd genetics had clearly been passed down more to Innocence than it had to him.

The stallion quickly folded up his remaining pancake, then shoveled it into his jaws and chewed it up thoughtfully as he let his gaze drop to his plate, smiling a little despite himself. So many years had passed... he still remembered when he'd first heard that Twilight Sparkle was pregnant, and he was going to have a sister... no, he hadn't really accepted her as a sister then. He'd thought of her as a half-sibling... well, to be entirely honest, he'd thought of her as a terrifying accident of nature.

He'd been kind of an idiot about the whole thing. Well, no, he'd been a little worse than that. And he hadn't really handled Innocence all that well when she'd been a baby, either, not until...

He remembered that moment clearly. That defining moment where... she'd just been his sister, not the weird baby who was so much younger than him and had been born from Twilight Sparkle. After Twilight had been badly hurt – as badly hurt as an entity like Twilight had become could be, anyway – and his _Móðer_ and Father had been leaving for a terrible, dark place. And the family had been there: his pregnant big sister Scarlet Sage, her partner Apple Bloom, and baby Innocence. He remembered picking her up, curling her against his body, feeling her clinging to him and realizing as much as he wanted to go with his parents, his little sister had needed him more.

The stallion smiled a little, then shook his head slowly before he glanced up mildly when Innocence came trotting back into the room, gazing at him brightly and wearing a saddlebag on one side. And now here she was: tall for her age, almost a full-sized adult pony, although who knew when she'd really stop growing... literally and metaphorically. He just gazed at her for a moment, and then Innocence scowled at him and said: "Hey, stop looking at me like that, creepy."

"Fine, I'll stick to hovering over your bed while you sleep." Antares replied eloquently, sipping at his coffee, and Innocence made a face at him before he said seriously as he stared at her as disturbingly as possible: "You're pretty, you know. Real pretty."

Sin only sighed and rolled her eyes at this, then she retorted: "And you're not. Now come on, let's get to magic practice, I wanna try something new."

Antares winced at this, picking up his mug of coffee and swirling it moodily before he said slowly: "You know, I'm thinking that maybe, since I was nice enough to agree to this and all, you should probably let me choose what we work on..."

"Uh, no." Innocence answered flatly, and the stallion groaned before he sighed and picked up the dishes, utensils, and mugs with telekinesis. Then he winced as Innocence bolted forwards before he could even turn, sweeping the various dishes out of his telekinetic grip with her own and tossing them loudly into the sink from across the kitchen before she spun around and bounced from claw-to-claw. "Okay let's go, let's go!"

"You know, in my twenties, I started to basically magically turn into _Móðer_. I'm hoping that soon you turn into Mom." Antares said moodily, and Innocence grumbled at him.

"Yeah, I get it, I know. You say that all the time." Innocence complained, and then she turned and headed down the front hall to yank the door open, adding: "Let's get out of here, come on, I really want to get some work in before we gotta go to Ponyville!"

Antares rolled his eyes, but he smiled despite himself. He remembered when he had always been that eager to train... well, hell, some days he knew he still was. That was the advantage of having the bloodline of a reborn Valkyrie in his veins, and physically in his twenties for however long his life was going to last.

The stallion followed in his sister's wake, pushing out the front door of this beautiful little house that sat in the middle of the Everfree Forest. He glanced over his shoulder at it, softening: it had only been a few years ago when he'd finally given up his room here, and his _Móðer_ had converted it into a sort of artist's studio for herself. But he still stayed here often, when he wasn't working. It was more comfortable for him than his little apartment in Canterlot.

Innocence was waiting impatiently near the edge of the forest, past the yard in front of the house, but Antares took his time loitering towards her. He stepped down from the polished deck, glancing towards the landscaped, hollowed out mound on one side that served as a storage hut of sorts, then he looked over towards the small shack on the other that contained Luna's prized possession: Epona, her monstrous motorcycle. Antares had only driven it once, and when he'd come back after a short little joyride he'd found his _Móðer_ waiting for him with the most baleful look he had ever seen in any pony's eyes.

He was pretty sure the only reason she hadn't killed him was because he'd been careful not to put so much as a ding in her precious Epona.

The stallion drew his eyes thoughtfully back towards Innocence, who was stomping back and forth at the foot of the wide dirt path: it was a good hour or so march to Ponyville from here, and that was at a good pace. He always enjoyed the walk through the forest, though, and they had plenty of ways to get there faster if it was really necessary. But as he'd learned... sometimes it was important to take things slow and pay attention to the journey, not the destination.

"Come on, Tarry!" Innocence called irritably, and Antares sighed before he smiled despite himself over at the mare, shaking his head wryly as she bounded a short distance down the path, then ran back, looking both childish and agitated... and altogether adorable, really. "Now you're seriously just being a jerk."

"Oh I am not. Calm down, Sin." Antares rolled his eyes in entertainment, striding towards her before the stallion paused and flicked his horn firmly as it glowed brightly, and Innocence squawked as arcs of white purification streaked across her body, stumbling backwards with a wince before she glared furiously at Antares as he leaned down with a wide grin and a wink. "That makes me a jerk."

Innocence grumbled, reaching up to touch her own features... and as expected, where the purification had touched, her polymorph had been dispelled. She glared after him as her horn glowed, quickly restoring her shape before she grumbled: "You're just jealous, that's all. Jealous that I can actually change my shape and you can't."

"Do you want me to help you with your magic or not?" Antares asked mildly, glancing over at her with a tilt of his head, and then he paused and leaned down, poking his horn against a patch of scales on her cheek. "You missed a spot."

"Bite me." Innocence huffed, and then she concentrated and winced a bit as her horn glowed and the patch of scales vanished into pony-like hide, the mare wrinkling up her snout and mumbling: "There. Do I look okay?"

Antares smiled amusedly over at his younger sibling, then he nodded. "Yeah, kid, you look fine. Although you know it's kind of silly to disguise yourself but leave your claws out."

"No one ever notices my claws, as long as I'm not grabbing and flinging stuff and stuff. They don't really care about that." Innocence shrugged a bit, digging her digits against the ground as they walked as she looked down and watched as they made distinct marks along the dirt path. "Where are we gonna train?"

"I dunno, that little field about halfway to town, I guess." Antares shrugged a bit, smiling a little over at Innocence. "You know, when I was your age-"

"Oh here we go." Innocence rolled her eyes, then she nudged the stallion firmly with her shoulder, and he glowered at her as she continued in a teasing voice: "What great history lesson do you have to impart on me now, grampa?"

Antares grumbled and nudged her back, then paused and said reflectively: "If I was your brother and your grandfather, that'd be really bad."

Innocence sighed tiredly at this, closing her eyes and looking pained, and Antares snorted in amusement before he looked ahead and shrugged. "Seriously though. Like, I know I keep repeating this, Sin, but it's because you won't listen to me. And I know you're probably never going to listen to me, but that's not why I'm repeating this anymore. It's because every time I tell you something helpful and you don't listen, when the day comes that you finally realize how right I was, I'm going to be able to give you the biggest I-told-you-so ever."

"Fantastic." Innocence said drolly, then she glanced at the side of the path before her horn glowed, yanking a treebranch back before she simply released it to send it lashing towards Antares' face. But her big brother only grinned, moving with sudden grace to simply slice the branch loose from the tree before he flung it easily to the side and into his sibling's face.

She yelped and stumbled, getting a mouthful of leaves before glaring over at her older brother as he laughed and shook his head, looking over his shoulder at her with amusement. "You're gonna have to do better than that, you know."

"I can set you on fire, you know." Innocence threatened, and Antares only rolled his eyes in entertainment before the mare hurried to catch up to him, grumbling: "Okay, fine, I'll tell _Móðer_ I heard you clopping all last night in the guest room."

"You're just the nastiest little person ever." Antares said flatly, blushing slightly, and when Innocence looked up at him with amusement, he added hurriedly: "And I also wasn't even in the room upstairs last night. Don't think about me like that, you weirdo."

"Stop whimpering your girlfriend's name and making the bedframe rattle, then!" Innocence shot back, and the two siblings halted to glare at each other before Sin suddenly rose her head and asked curiously: "How is Prestige, anyway?"

Antares shrugged, his own mood shifting just as quickly as he smiled despite himself, even as his blush faded only slightly. "She's good. Really, really good. She got promoted, finally, and Aunt Tia even promised to give her a few days of personal training when she can head back up to Valhalla. But you know how busy Aunt Tia is."

"Yeah. I don't know why she doesn't just become queen or something. Then she could do anything she wanted." Innocence remarked, and Antares smiled amusedly, making the mare frown up at him. "What? What?"

"It's not really that simple. It's like how... you know, Mom is busy all the time, and _Móðer_ is busy too, but with different obligations." Antares explained, and then he sighed when Innocence scowled at him and he realized it probably wasn't a good explanation after all. "Okay uh... look at it this way. When Aunt Tia was Baroness, she had to spend a lot of her time in council meetings or writing out reports or doing other not-fun stuff and never doing anything herself, sometimes even having to stay back on the sidelines while everyone else fought. Now that she's just kind of Ambassador, it's her job to be on the front lines, where she wants to be."

Innocence frowned at this, then she looked forwards and said mildly: "I'd just make it a law that anyone who disagrees with me gets smacked in the face. There. Problem solved."

"You're not as great at thinking as you think you are." Antares said wryly, and Innocence huffed and swung her horn at him, but the stallion parried it easily with his own. "Can't you just accept the answer and move on?"

"No, not until I understand why, or you give me a good one. If you give me a stupid one I'm just going to keep pointing out it's stupid until you admit I'm right." Innocence retorted, and Antares sighed even as he gazed at her affectionately.

Innocence really did just keep poking the same subject over and over until she got her answer: it was both one of her worst qualities and one of her best. Combined with her boldness, it got her in trouble a lot... but it was also part of what made her so sharp, too. And what would help take her far, as long as she remembered to rein herself in now and then.

Then she leaned forwards and lightly hacked at his nose with her horn, and Antares winced away in pain: unlike his horn, hers had a natural sharp edge to it. He glared at her, and she looked back defiantly before the glossy black stallion sighed and remarked to the young mare: "You know, this is exactly why sometimes even _Móðer_ says you're a little too... direct."

"Oh, she does not. Fine, don't answer my question. Are you and Prestige going to get married one day?" Innocence asked, and Antares winced a bit but quickly caught himself before he could be knocked too far off guard.

"One day, I want to, yeah. I want to start a family with her." Antares said after only a moment of hesitation, looking down at the mare mildly. "Why does-"

"I want to be your best mare." Innocence said immediately, and Antares stumbled to a halt and stared at her stupidly as the young mare halted and looked at him pointedly. "Well it's not like you have any guy friends, for one thing. For another... because."

"Okay, for one thing, Innocence, I do so have guy friends. For another... I'm pretty sure Aphrodisia will want to be my second, and I'm pretty sure she can take you in a fight." Antares said flatly, and then he shook his head and cleared his throat. "But anyway, come on, keep moving. You wanted to train, right? Stop wasting time."

Innocence grinned inwardly as she bounced cheerfully alongside her brother, glad that they were picking up the pace and even more that she had found another subject she could use to poke at him. She felt both friendship and an odd form of sibling rivalry with her big brother, a need to keep him off balance and a way to turn the conversation to something else if he started to lecture her too much.

She knew he was right about a lot of what he said, she just really didn't want to admit it. She wanted to have her own experiences, make her own mistakes, and... live up to the legacy that had been built by her entire family.

Her parents were heroes. Her big brother was a hero. Her oldest sibling, Scarlet Sage, had saved countless lives. And she had to find some way to leave her own mark, to prove she could be just as strong as they were, that she had something that set her apart, too.

She descended into quiet, and Antares softened as he looked at his little sister: he had a pretty good idea what was on her mind, since he'd often felt a similar weight himself. He let her think, though, until they stopped near a small side path leading away from the wide dirt road that cut through the Everfree Forest, and the stallion smiled as Innocence glanced up from her reverie, blushing only slightly. "Twenty minutes, okay?"

"Half an hour." Innocence said stubbornly, and Antares sighed, but grudgingly nodded after a moment, and the young mare grinned up at him. "Great. I was ready to go down to twenty-five, but thirty minutes is even better."

"I kind of hate you." Antares remarked mildly, and Innocence only snorted in amusement as she hurried down the side path. The stallion shook his head, following after her swishing tail as he glanced at the emblem on her haunch, and then he smiled slightly before questioning: "Remember when you got your cutie mark?"

Innocence huffed and glowered over her shoulder, and Antares laughed despite himself, shaking his head and saying in a pointed voice: "Okay, let me rephrase. Remember what got you your cutie mark in the first place?"

"Magic. And that is all I have to say on that subject." Innocence grumbled, and Antares couldn't help but grin. Before he could pursue the subject, however, they stepped into an open, circular field that had a few distinct pockmarks and odd rock formations, and the young mare quickly said: "I want to practice mire thaumaturgy again."

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, Sin, I thought I just heard you say: 'I want to practice using the powers my entire family has warned me I'm not supposed to use because I could short circuit myself or bleed to death everywhere,' but I must have just had something crazy in my ear." Antares said flatly, scowling over at the young mare, but she glared defiantly back at him. "You can't seriously expect me to actually help you with that, can you?"

"Yeah, I can, because you also know I'm more than willing to lie and blackmail and generally make your life a living hell." replied Innocence clearly, and when Antares looked at her moodily, she emphasized: "I love and respect you that much, that I am more than willing to completely destroy you and salt the earth with your remains."

"Great." Antares groaned, dropping his head back before he sighed and looked up, asking after a moment: "Can't we practice... I dunno, you can do your multi-element fireball thing or... we can do some terrible, hideous necromantic dark magic. Let's do that. Let's play with the laws of life and death, that sounds … far more fun and dangerous."

"You are a ginormous pansy." Innocence pronounced, and Antares narrowed his eyes at her grumpily before the young mare leaned forwards and said seriously: "If you really think that I'm not willing to put you in a world of nightmares, then I want you to remember my last birthday party, when you didn't show up until really late because you were out with Aphrodisia and Avalon."

Antares groaned again at this, rolling his eyes and saying flatly: "Okay, for one thing, we were out so late because we were getting my motorcycle repainted, so we could give it to _you_. And then you complained about it because it wasn't as good as Mom's and trashed the goddamn thing."

Innocence huffed at this, retorting: "You gave it to me with no gas and no battery and all dinged and dented up from how many times you or one of your psycho friends crashed it!"

"It's not my fault everyone in my life is completely crazy. That includes you, by the way." Antares said sourly in return, and the two siblings glowered at each other before the stallion sighed tiredly and slumped, muttering: "But okay, okay, I get your point. Please just... let's just make this fast then. And if you fall over and die, I'm just gonna laugh at you. I may possibly make some token gesture to save your life, but only so our parents don't get mad at me for not being able to save you."

"They'll be mad at you for agreeing to train me. Then Momma'll bring me back to life and I'll tell them you forced me into it. It won't make any sense whatsoever but Momma will still kill you because you know she loves me more than she loves you." Innocence replied conversationally, and Antares slowly reached up and touched his chest.

"My heart just withered and died. It just. Shriveled up and rotted away to nothing because of you. You... monster." Antares said grouchily, and then he grumbled and shook himself quickly before asking finally: "Okay. What... what did you want to do? Please don't die, because... you're mean."

Innocence frowned thoughtfully, looking back and forth before she said after a moment: "I guess I should try and make the area around me mire, like Dad does. That shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Antares shrugged moodily at this, saying finally: "I don't know. I'm... more _Móðer_ than I am Dad, I guess. I didn't inherit those powers, and I was born before... Dad really... started changing."

He quieted, then smiled after a moment as Innocence looked up uncertainly, their rivalry forgotten, instead little sister who was looking at the big brother she adored for some kind of advice or reassurance. "But... if I screw up again..."

"Well, yeah, I'll save you, Sin. But wouldn't you rather... not having to risk owing me your life because you could mess up and I would have to be all amazing and sweep in and save you?" Antares asked pointedly, and Sin smiled a bit even as she sighed. The stallion nodded in response to this, then he gestured with a hoof before saying quietly: "Try and... remember what Dad said. You're not a Clockwork Pony like he is, Innocence, you're... you're something different. Something special. You have a little bit of everything in you."

"Yeah." Innocence closed her eyes, taking a slow breath as she let those words wash over her, and thought of her heritage. Not just three parents, but her father was a Clockwork Pony, with a dark substance running through his veins that gave him strange powers... her mother was Twilight Sparkle, a heroine who had died during the war with Decretum and had been resurrected as a Lich. And her _Móðer_ – or Mutt, as Innocence still affectionately called Luna Brynhild now and then, like she had as a baby when she hadn't been able to pronounce the word properly – was a Champion of Equestria and former Valkyrie, the Mistress of the Night who entire legions of demons and dark spirits and the other things that went bump in the night bowed to.

So much darkness... but her parents weren't evil, or bad ponies. They had always done the right thing with all their power... powers she was still growing into, trying to learn to control. And she had been told over and over again, she had to be careful, because power could have a mind of its own. And if she didn't watch herself, that power could start to control her.

She wanted power: she wasn't ashamed of that, and she wasn't afraid of her ambitions. But she also didn't want her powers to control her, and she sure as hell was not going to be the first pony in the family to lose herself to her strength.

That meant she had to take things step-by-step, and next in line was mastering these abilities.

The young mare breathed slowly in and out as she closed her eyes, then she gritted her teeth as she concentrated, feeling the blood in her body beginning to boil as her horn lit up with its dark aura. Her body trembled as she felt the darkness surging through her veins before she concentrated on the ground beneath her, trying to push not just with her magic, but willing that sensation of dark powers downwards and into the earth.

She gritted her teeth as the uncomfortable sensation grew into outright pain, feeling herself teetering on the edge... and then she gasped and slumped as her magic and strength both gave out, shivering a little and opening her amethyst eyes to look quickly down. But the ground beneath her was unblemished; she couldn't even exert enough influence to poison the ground.

Innocence stomped her claws in frustration... then wobbled woozily as Antares sighed and shook his head, the stallion saying dryly: "Now you know I'm going to have to cut you, right?"

"What? No! I'm fine." Innocence grumbled, shaking her head firmly. "I don't think I managed to summon up any poison or anything, I just... kind of lost my focus."

Antares only looked at her pointedly, then he said mildly: "You know, we've been over this before. Unlike Dad, you don't do so well when you turn the blood in your veins into corruption. You get a little... how should I put this... dead."

"I don't get dead. Your face looks like it's... dead." Innocence shot back, and Antares rolled his eyes before the mare grumbled, shaking her head briskly: "Besides, I get _sick_, not dead, and then I get angry. You're just scared of being beaten up again."

"Well, you have big teeth and I don't like it when you bite me." Antares responded testily, and then he shook himself quickly before continuing: "Look, if everyone says that practicing this stuff is dangerous and that you might not be ready for it, maybe you should just try and accept that... practicing this stuff is dangerous and you probably aren't ready for it yet."

"Hey, I know my own... self better than they do." Innocence retorted, and then she grimaced and reached up to rub at her stomach as she felt a distinct twisting through her veins, like serpents coiling through her body. She breathed slowly through her nose, then abruptly added, in a sharper voice: "I mean, what about you? You were-"

The stallion groaned at this, rolling his eyes and saying almost pleadingly: "Can we not get into what I may or may not have done? Seriously, I was stupid. You have a chance to not be stupid. It would be really great if you took that chance."

"That would be boring. Like Scarlet Sage. I don't want to be boring." Innocence complained, and Antares gave the young mare a flat look. "Well she kind of is. I mean, I know she's really scary when she's mad but she never really talks about anything."

"That's because Scarlet never really wanted to be... like us. But she is all the same. She just has... a different sort of way of dealing with things." Antares replied delicately, and then he sighed when the mare wobbled a little again, grimacing and hugging herself. "Okay, you pretty clearly poisoned yourself again. I'm draining the corruption out of you."

Innocence opened her mouth to reply, but Antares simply flicked his horn firmly down, and the mare instead squeaked when a blast of white energy raced across her body. Her eyes bulged as her polymorph was completely dispelled and her mane and tail poofed out almost comically, but it felt much less entertaining to the mare as the blood in her veins turned red hot, boiling her from the inside out, feeling like living, angry serpents had just come alive beneath her hide.

She danced back and forth on her claws, yelling and cursing, but Antares only leaned forwards as his horn glowed brighter, a faint grin cresting his features as he intensified the purification spell. This was the one kind of magic he was any good with, luckily for Sin... or unluckily, depending on how you wanted to look at it.

Finally, the burning white radiance died out around the mare, leaving her steaming visibly and glaring at him as one of her eyes twitched. She could feel the blood slowly settling in her veins, but every nerve and fiber of her body ached as she glared furiously at Antares. The stallion only looked complacently back, however, before he replied pleasantly: "I'm just trying to be helpful, Sin. You said you didn't want to be cut or anything so. I didn't cut you or anything. I just neutralized it all."

He paused, studied her thoughtfully, then added after a moment: "Also, by the way, you're all morning-face again. Well, early-morning-face, I mean. I think you get that from _Móðer_ too."

"Ha, ha. Ha ha ha, oh, aren't you so funny?" Innocence asked drolly, and then she reared suddenly back as her horn glowed brightly, glaring at him. "Fine, we'll practice my other magic!"

With that, she snapped her horn forwards, sending a blue fireball at Antares, but the stallion was already reacting on instinct even as he winced, leaning forwards and slashing his horn fiercely into the sapphire sphere of flames. It was repelled, sizzling with energy, and Innocence's eyes widened in surprise before it smashed back into her face and exploded.

She was knocked crashing onto her back, looking dazed as one of her hind legs kicked weakly at the air, her eyes rolling stupidly in her head. Antares stared, then he cleared his throat awkwardly and reached up to rub the back of his head slowly, saying after a moment: "You uh. You need to give me a little more warning than that."

Innocence blinked a few times on the ground, then scowled at the air before she sat up, moodily shaking her head out before glowering through her uneven, puffed-out mane at Antares. The stallion looked back at her plainly, then he giggled stupidly for a moment at her before hurriedly clearing his throat when she scowled deeper and holding up a hoof. "Hey, uh. You're not hurt, right?"

"No. I guess not." Innocence mumbled after a moment, blowing some of her mane back with a huff. Yes, it had stung to take her own fireball to the face, but it was more her ego that had been hurt. The little physical pain in her body came mainly from getting knocked on her back and whacking her head off the soft ground: probably because of what she was and who her parents were and her own talents with magic, other magical energies simply couldn't hurt her all that much. Well, except for the goddamn purification that Antares was always poking her with.

She shook herself out, then rubbed her claw absently along her scaled features before scowling a little and complaining: "I'm going to use up all my energy on polymorphs at this rate, Tarry! Why do you have to be such a jerk?"

"Why do _you _have to be such a jerk?" Antares retorted immediately, and when Innocence simply gave him a dour look, the stallion cleared his throat before he gestured awkwardly with his head back towards the road. "Well, uh. Why don't we just head into Ponyville, then?"

"I want to practice." Innocence said resolutely, and Antares sighed a little, dropping his head before nodding moodily, and the young mare smiled warmly before she took a breath and straightened, narrowing her eyes slightly as her horn began to glow. "Okay. I'm gonna try and turn the field to mire again. This time just let me do it, okay?"

Antares sighed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling wryly all the same as he gazed across at his younger sibling, watching as her body began to shake as she focused her powers over herself. He was sure that one day, she'd accomplish something great... the tricky part would just be making sure she stayed alive until that day came.


	4. Those Crazy Ponies You Hear About

Chapter Two: Those Crazy Ponies You Hear About

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence and Antares were late again, but that was to be expected by now. And even though Twilight Sparkle was getting a little agitated and worried about her children, Luna Brynhild was only cheerfully bragging about her daughter to Celestia, while Scrivener Blooms was relaxing at the table in the comfortable familiarity of the library, editing his way through a thick sheaf of papers.

"And we have full faith that this is only the beginning of what Innocence shall accomplish. What say thou to that, Celestia? Aye, nothing, just as is to be expected, except perchance that my daughter truly is most masterfully talented!" proclaimed the sapphire mare, raising her head proudly and making the strange prosthetic horn standing out of her head gleam. It was a crystalline blue, with a strange, scintillating core of light that gave short, faintly-visible pulses in time with the ebb and flow of her ephemeral, starry locks. Her dark, cyan-green eyes were filled with confidence and strength, and she wore both the collar of green, living vine around her neck and the trails of white scarring over her body proudly.

The collar had a silver hollow on its front, with a gorgeous black pearl inset into this, which bore an etching of a rose blossom. It was almost the same as the emblem on the flank of the charcoal stallion: the only difference was that his cutie mark also included a raven feather quill overtop the bloom. And likewise, the stallion wore his own collar, but his was made of gorgeous platinum and was inset with slices of gemstone that formed a white crescent embraced on either side by onyx: the symbol of the moon, the same as the symbol that stood out amidst the splotch of black over the sapphire winged unicorn's hips and rump.

It wasn't just their adornments that were similar, either: scarring laced back and forth across the well-worn, large body of the dark-coated stallion, and many of his larger scars mirrored the marks over the sapphire mare's form, such as the distinct twist of white that curled up from under his collar, or the larger slashes over his breast.

His chestnut eyes glanced up absently, looking overtop his small glasses towards the sapphire mare for a moment as she all-but-glared at a larger, ivory-coated winged unicorn with an ephemeral, flowing mane that was a soft rainbow of color. A slight smile quirked at her mouth as her amethyst eyes studied the pony in front of her for a moment, and then she asked curiously with a tilt of her head that made the bronze key hanging from one ear gleam: "And is she still taking after you, Luna?"

"Aye, she is, for I am the most influential of all ponies." the sapphire mare replied with a firm nod, then she paused and grinned amusedly over at the stallion, her eyes gleaming teasingly as she looked from him towards the violet winged unicorn beside him, who was chewing uneasily on one hoof. "Besides, I am the fun parent. Scrivener is the boring parent and Twilight is the... anxious parent. Cease thy worrying, Twilight Sparkle, she is with Antares. They are both idiots, but very capable idiots."

"Our children aren't idiots." Twilight mumbled, reaching up to brush her near-black mane back uneasily, making the lines of pink and purple that ran side-by-side through it twist like scared snakes. She bit her lip as her violet eyes looked uneasily at Luna, her hoof moving down to rub nervously at the lunar lily-shaped clasp of the leather collar that tightly encircled her neck. A collar that somehow seemed a match for the ones that Luna and Scrivener wore, and if that didn't make the relationship between the three clear enough, then the black studs in her ears of a rose blossom and a crescent moon often did get the point across to anyone observant enough to see them.

The violet mare was also wearing a simple turtleneck sweater, but she had accidentally pushed it up a bit thanks to her anxious squirming around, and it left some of the thick black stitching over her body visible: stitching that literally helped hold Twilight Sparkle together. She sighed as she glanced down and caught sight of this, half-embarrassedly yanking her sweater back down even as her eyes roved towards her own cutie mark: a six-pointed, pink star surrounded by smaller motes of light, and a circle of red runes. Once upon a time, she had just been a normal – okay, sort of normal – unicorn with a normal cutie mark... then she'd gained wings, and those runes... and decades later, well...

She touched her own breast, feeling the Y-shaped stitching there... and more, the lack of any beating heart. But when she glanced up at Luna, she felt that it had all been worthwhile as a faint smile bridged her lips, nodding reluctantly to her even as the Lich said quietly: "But our kids aren't idiots."

"They are a little." Scrivener said mildly, returning his eyes to the pages in front of him, and Twilight gave him an exasperated look before the stallion said pointedly: "Look, Innocence swallowed a rock two days ago. Sure, she's plenty smart in a lot of ways. But I just... really don't think we can hold onto any illusion that's not something an idiot wouldn't do."

"I dared her to." Luna informed positively, looking over at Celestia with a firm nod, and the ivory mare sighed tiredly and shook her head even as a smile twitched at her lips. Twilight and Scrivener, meanwhile, both looked sourly at the sapphire mare even as she continued cheerfully: "And I think 'tis wonderful. 'Tis very much like me, very bold, very brave, does not ever go against what she says and will do any foolish thing she promises, no matter how brash. 'Tis like all the best qualities of the three of us are fused into one."

Scrivener glanced up moodily for a moment as Twilight scowled a little, then said finally: "Luna, our daughter isn't... isn't some dog that you can just... feed rocks to..."

"What kind of dog did you have growing up, Twilight?" Scrivener asked mildly even as he returned his eyes to editing, and the Lich gave him a flat look as the stallion poked absently along the page with a quill. Luna, meanwhile, glowered at the stallion as he muttered: "And I told them both it was a bad idea, by the way. But if you want me to be completely honest, they're bad influences on each other. Sin makes Luna act like she's sixteen."

"My little sister has always acted somewhere around that age, or younger." Celestia remarked, and Luna huffed before poking at her sibling with her strange, crystal horn, but Celestia only sighed and gently pushed this away with a hoof. "I take it you didn't learn anything from when you startled Sleipnir by doing that and he punched your prosthetic?"

Luna grumbled, straightening and retorting: "'Tis not just my 'prosthetic,' 'tis part of me. 'Tis part of me and from now on thou shall be sure to treat it as such, as part of me, for that is what 'tis. Even if 'tis made of soulstone and I am not made of soulstone, although they do call us alicorns in other worlds so... perhaps I should call myself the soulstone pony. Soulstony. I am a soulstonicorn."

There was silence, apart from Scrivener slowly turning a page of his manuscript, and then Twilight sighed tiredly and dropped her head forwards as Luna glowered around at them all. "Oh, thou art all fools and idiots."

"Yes. The problem is clearly with us. You're so right." Scrivener said mildly, and then he grumbled under his breath: "How the hell did I even write that. Ugh, no, rephrase... tense isn't even right and that ruins the whole mood..."

"Scrivy, thou art married to myself and Twilight, not thy work, cease being so... busy." Luna complained, and Twilight smiled despite herself as she glanced up... then she winced when Luna picked up a book on the table and flung it firmly at Scrivener's head.

But Celestia caught it in her own telekinetic grip before it could hit the stallion, who looked up and flinched only slightly before the heavy text dropped back on the table as the ivory mare said pointedly: "Please don't throw books, Luna, I like to try and keep the library as clean and undamaged as possible. Not just because I look after it for Ponyville, but because I live here."

"Aye, 'tis so funny. Thou art living here, comfortable, a terrible librarian." Luna said wryly, smiling a little after a moment before she glanced towards the stallion, then to the violet mare. "My husband is a poet and writer, my sweet mare used to run the library and helps run Subterra's Archives, beneath Canterlot. And I am the mighty warrior. I am... how do you say it?"

"Yes, Luna, you're the jock who hangs out with all the nerds." Scrivener said dryly as he looked up, meeting Luna's eyes... and more than that, feeling their very souls twisting together, as the two shared smiles despite themselves as they felt that link.

And Twilight felt it too, closing her eyes and letting it settle her more effectively than any word, any touch ever could: that sense of being linked. That sense of being connected, to the two people who were the most important to her in all the world.

Their minds met, and they shared emotions and thoughts and images and most of all, understanding. A sense of intimate _knowing _that came from the fact Luna and Scrivener served as Twilight Sparkle's living phylacteries, the anchors that kept her firmly bound to this world. That was how much she loved them, how much she trusted them... how sure she was she wanted to spend the rest of her life with them, in spite of how strange she knew it was to have not one partner, but two.

The violet mare glanced up with a small smile, softening as she gazed at the two, and both Scrivener and Luna gazed back at her, mirroring one another's expressions of warmth. And as always, it made her feel strangely good to see that; the little visual reminders that Scrivy and Luna had one linked soul, which was why they ended up subconsciously imitating each other so often and shared the same marks upon their bodies.

It was funny: they were so different, all three of them, but they were so much the same, too. And admittedly Twilight took some pride in their odd relationship: how many other ponies could hold together their kind of relationship for all the years they had? And how many ponies could survive being linked by the soul to two others?

"Aye, I am very strong and brave to have survived for so long as I have." Luna said cheerfully as she picked up on Twilight's thoughts, and the Lich favored her with a wry look as Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement. Luna only grinned, however, turning her eyes towards Celestia and adding: "And before thou says anything, the quality is in the quantity of years, not partners. We all know dirty Freya engaged more than two on the verdant battlefield at once in days' past, after all."

"Yes, Luna. Because you haven't brought that up often enough in the past." the ivory winged unicorn remarked, and the sapphire mare nodded rapidly before Celestia sighed, then she hesitated for a moment before saying finally: "And as much as I hate to draw the conversation away from the exploits of my past self... maybe we should focus on-"

"Oh, thou art not bringing up Kvasir, art thou?" Luna groaned, then she grumbled when Scrivener Bloom and Twilight Sparkle both looked up a little uncomfortably. "Oh shut up, both of thee. 'Tis Celestia's fault. She is the one who brought up the Elle of Fat in the room, as 'tis said."

"Actually, 'tis said that it is an 'elephant,' Luna." Scrivener said mildly, glancing up, and the sapphire mare replied by glowering at him until he awkwardly shielded himself with his sheaf of papers. "Fine, next time I'll just let you continue to say the wrong thing and just let people continue to silently mock you."

"Well, what other ready reason would I have to punish them if not that?" Luna replied pointedly, and then she shook her head quickly and returned her gaze to Celestia, who didn't look quite as amused. "Look. It has been almost six years since Kvasir vanished. I am as sorry for this as I can be; 'tis not like I did not like him, after all, especially after he began to cease being such an insufferable twit. But does thou know why I do not worry?"

"Because of his bride, Terra, among other things, such as the fact she seems to..." Celestia paused at Luna's horrible scowl, and then the ivory mare sighed and rolled her eyes, but then asked after a moment, despite the clear look of regret on her features: "No, why?"

"Well, clearly, Celestia, 'tis because of his bride Terra, among other such things as that she seems to know in some way what has happened. I swear, Celestia, if thou wert any thicker we could use thy skull to bludgeon down walls." Luna replied imperiously, earning a dry look from her older sibling. "And furthermore, I do not like thinking of things I can do naught about."

Twilight looked up at this, hesitating only a moment before she asked quietly: "But are you sure we can't do anything to help? I mean, there must be some scrying spell... and since Antares is a liaison and all and Valhalla is kind of important in the grand scheme of things..."

Celestia softened a little, like she always did when her eyes turned towards her former student, the mare who still held such an important place in the former matriarch's heart. "I wish we could, but wherever he's gone, it's out of the reach of our magic. I don't know how or why, if he found some portal or secret of Odin's locked away beneath Valhalla, that Terra is now trying to protect us from... I just know that we don't have the proper tools to find him. And until Terra agrees to tell us more about what happened, why she was able to inform us so calmly that he was... gone..."

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna huffed over at Scrivener, saying dryly: "Oh do not think that, poet. Thou saw the pain as clearly as I did in the creature's face. Whether Terra is a _Caoránadux_ demon or not, she truly cares for Kvasir's well-being, and thou hast heard her speaking so hopefully of the day when she shall be able to introduce father to his child."

"I didn't even say anything." Scrivener said finally, and when Luna looked at him pointedly, he shook his head and returned his eyes to the manuscript, mumbling: "Fine. All the pessimistic thoughts in the world clearly come from me."

"Aye, they do." Luna huffed a bit, then turned her eyes back towards Celestia, adding: "And young Taruos carries his father's blood, Celestia... 'tis a fact, despite the fact that to this day I am still baffled by how such a large dragon and such a small Kvasir could make a baby. I still prefer to imagine that Terra secretly had a child with some other beast and 'tis only by freakish coincidence that the blood of the Aesir flows through its veins."

"And is pure enough to keep Valhalla's gates open, and the Vale in good health." Celestia said pointedly, and the sapphire mare grumbled before Celestia said gently: "Only the true heir of the King of Valhalla, and one who has the blood of the gods that once ruled this place running through his veins, could keep the Vale and the Castle from beginning to shut themselves down after a few days."

"I know, I know, shut up, Celestia." Luna complained, and then she huffed and mumbled: "Thou art nothing but a stupid buttocks. A stupid talky buttocks."

The ivory mare only smiled reassuringly, which just made Luna scowl deeper before Twilight asked hurriedly: "But if we can figure out a way to extend the range of our magic, Taruos could help us find his father, right?"

Celestia nodded, turning a gentle look to Twilight as she said softly: "It's possible, but to be entirely honest, I want to... I want to respect Terra in this. I feel like part of the reason Kvasir is gone is because of how insistent we've all been in trying to force our help on him. I believe that he's trying to protect us, even if... I don't know how, or where he is."

"Terra knows. Why don't we just force her to tell us? 'Twould be an excellent fight." Luna commented, but before anyone could reply, the front door was thrown open and Luna's attention was drawn away, the sapphire mare brightening as Innocence strode in with a warm smile on her face. "There, see! There is my daughter!"

"Our daughter." Twilight said softly, the violet mare giving an awkward smile of relief at the sight of the young mare, disguised by her usual polymorph. Then she sat up a bit, saying awkwardly: "We were getting a little worried, you and Antares are... a little late..."

The stallion that had just followed Innocence inside glanced up at this with a slight smile, and then Antares Mīrus nudged his sister firmly as he passed her, cutting her off before she could speak with: "See? I told you so. Anyway, it's all her fault."

"It is not, it's yours." the mare huffed in response, and then she looked up and added quickly: "I wanted to practice right away, but Tarry took forever to make breakfast and then eat breakfast and he ate all the bacon."

Scrivener glanced mildly over the sheaf of papers in his front hooves as Luna gave Antares a huff, but the glossy-black unicorn only rolled his eyes and reached up to tousle his little sister's mane with one hoof, making her flail grouchily and glower at him. Her older sibling winked in return, then glanced up and said warmly: "Hey guys. Good to see you all... where's Bob and the pets?"

Celestia smiled at this, reaching up automatically to touch the key dangling from one ear before she replied softly: "I'm sure Discombobulation will be along sooner or later. And Abaddon and Ratatoskr are probably off exploring the Everfree together."

"I do dearly hope one day we don't end up with half-pseudodragon, half-squirrel babies. I am not taking care of them. Nor do I believe they would be edible." Luna said mildly, and most of the eyes in the room turned to simply stare at her, while Innocence only giggled at her _Móðer's_ warped sense of humor. "Well, 'tis true."

The sapphire mare paused, then smiled suddenly at Innocence as she slipped out of her chair, striding towards her before reaching up and pulling her into a firm, surprising hug. Innocence winced a bit in surprise, blinking dumbly before Luna pushed her daughter back and gazed down at her fondly. "Thou art special, Innocence. And today, we have called thee here for a special purpose, have we not, my family?"

Antares sat back, gazing down at his sister fondly as Scrivener put down the manuscript and stood up, joining Luna in front of their daughter. Twilight did as well after a moment, gazing over her child with love and the faintest hint of anxiety: it made Innocence cock her head curiously as she shifted a little from claw-to-claw, wondering uneasily what was going on.

Then Celestia finally stood with a sigh and a smile of her own, but she bowed her head courteously to Luna when the sapphire mare glared at her older sibling, and the starry-maned winged unicorn nodded firmly once before turning her eyes towards Twilight. Twilight only shifted awkwardly, however, and by now Innocence was starting to look nervous, so Luna simply plunged ahead: "We have decided that, as thou art our child, inheritor of the bloodline of the Valkyries... if thou so desires it, we shall train thee to become one."

Innocence reared back in surprise, then she looked up and mouthed wordlessly before asking uncertainly: "Wait, like... protecting Valhalla and stuff? I mean, I'd be... where would I be trained or..."

Luna traded amused smiles with Celestia, and Twilight was quick to lean forwards and reassure: "No, no, you'd stay here, don't worry about that, you'll still be staying on this world... but it'll mean intensifying your training, working under Luna and Celestia more, and... changing your studies a little. It would come with a lot of responsibilities, but... we've been talking about it a lot and we think you're ready if you want to... to focus on that, Innocence."

The young mare looked back and forth, and then she brightened a bit before looking over her shoulder at Antares. But the stallion only shrugged and smiled in return, saying softly: "Hey, I didn't really have anything to do with it. And I think you should think about it, Sin, but... you're always talking about what direction you want to take your life and... this might give you a taste of just what that means. If I'd known what I was going to get myself into, believe me, I would have followed in Scarlet's hooves."

Luna huffed at this, then she stepped forwards to poke at Antares, making him wince back a bit and slap lightly at his mother's crystalline horn. "Cease that, traitorous cur. Scarlet Sage is a fine warrior, she is just not as beholden to the battlefield as we are. Besides, thou art a messenger boy. A silly messenger boy. Silly messenger boy."

The sapphire mare stepped forwards and swung her soulstone horn down as it took on a brighter sheen, but this time it was met by Antares' own horn as he smiled slightly, then firmly flicked and twisted upwards to repel his mother. Luna stumbled backwards with a look of surprise... but it quickly turned into a wide grin before she yelled and leapt forwards, and Antares winced even as he grinned himself, their horns crashing together as Luna began to fiercely foil against her child.

Scrivener and Twilight only watched with matching dry expressions as the two stumbled away from them, and Celestia winced as Luna attempted to sling Antares into a shelf, but the stallion managed to drive his horn down and almost force her into a pin. Then the ivory mare sighed as they thankfully both danced away from the shelves while still shoving and slashing at each other, saying clearly: "If you or your son damages anything, Luna, I'm going to make you clean it up."

"Oh, cease being so stuffy, I am graceful as a bird!" Luna retorted, then she parried an attack from Antares before stepping forwards and slamming her head into his hard enough to knock them both stumbling senselessly, Scrivener and Twilight both wincing and grabbing at their own skulls as Innocence laughed and clapped her claws excitedly.

Luna grinned dumbly, then shook herself out before leaping back towards Antares, forcing him into a hurried retreat. Celestia shook her head slowly, then cleared her throat to draw Innocence's attention back to her before she explained in a surprisingly-neutral voice, in spite of the havoc her little sister was wreaking just a few feet away: "Your mother and I have discussed this, and... it's honestly difficult for me to think about, but I do agree that you're ready to be tested. We never recruited Valkyries in the old days: there were simply forty of them, for me to train and hone from the start."

Celestia smiled after a moment at these old memories, and then she shook her head slowly, forcing herself to ignore the sound of the table being knocked out of position on the other side of the room, even as both Twilight and Scrivener stared over their shoulders with something like horror at the mess Antares and Luna were starting to make. "Times have changed, though, and... I understand that we must adapt ourselves. We've already faced so much, and for six years Valhalla has been without a true ruler. Taruos has much to learn still, and Terra's interest in rule extends only to ensuring the Heavenly Council doesn't overstep its bounds.

"I feel that if... Valhalla wasn't forced to rely on outside allies, we wouldn't be in the situation we are now. Valhalla needs to be stronger, and the layers themselves need to be better protected." Celestia paused, then glanced over her shoulder as Luna and Antares crashed into each other, horns slashing back and forth fiercely before Celestia whistled sharply, and both of the ponies stumbled awkwardly apart and looked lamely at the ivory winged unicorn. "I think that's enough for the moment. Besides, Luna. You said that you three wanted to test Innocence yourselves."

Innocence looked up in surprise, but then she nodded firmly several times as she fidgeted a bit on the spot, even as Twilight said reassuringly: "But it's okay if you don't want to, and we're not going to do it all today, and we-"

"You're doing it again, Twilight." Scrivener said mildly, and the Lich blushed a bit even as she looked at him flatly, but the stallion only shrugged before he turned his eyes towards his daughter, saying softly: "I know you don't actually have... any kind of idea what you really want to do with your life, which I'm pretty sure you get from me. I know you also want to make yourself the best person you can be, which I'm thinking you get from your Mother, and I'm more glad for that than I can say."

Scrivener glanced up for a moment at Twilight with a smile, and the violet mare blushed and shifted slightly even as she smiled warmly in return. Then the stallion returned his eyes to his daughter, continuing: "This is... this is a good way to help you understand... more of everything, I think. You've got a lot of potential, Sin, and we all want to help you make the most of it. Nurture your strengths and... help you conquer your weaknesses."

Innocence blushed and nodded a little, then she rubbed awkwardly at one foreleg before glancing up and asking lamely: "This isn't like... you guys trying to pass off sending me to military school because I've caused so much trouble, right?"

"Oh, Innocence. As if thou hast managed to cause even half as much trouble as I have." Luna replied wryly, and then the starry-maned mare shook her head with a laugh that made her crystalline prosthetic gleam a little brighter. "Nay, fear not. But we will be expecting much more of thee, daughter. And I wish for thou to know, here and now, that... if thou feels at any point thou cannot handle thyself, or that this is not the course which thou desires thy life to take, thou just needs say so and we shall amend things as best we can."

"I can always find you an opening in the Canterlot Magic Academy, Innocence. Or in one of Subterra's universities, if you preferred." Twilight added, and Innocence shifted lamely as the violet mare smiled and softened a little. "Even though I know... you do better learning with... hooves-on things."

Innocence nodded awkwardly a few times, sitting up before Scrivener shrugged and traded amiable looks with Luna. "Well, neither of us ever managed much with academics."

"True. Although I am proud to say I am less the academic than thou art, considering thou hast taught a damned class on writing more than once." Luna replied pointedly, and Scrivener looked back at her with mild amusement. Then the sapphire mare looked thoughtfully at Twilight, as she gave them both almost-pleading eyes. "But thou art the epitome of... nerd, aye? Nerdiness. 'Tis as bad as Celestianess. 'Tis a good thing thou art so secretly-wicked or thou would be the stuffiest of all Liches."

Twilight sighed tiredly, and Innocence smiled a little before Celestia took up the conversation before it could go on any further tangents, drawing the young mare's attention as she said: "I just have one thing I need you to promise me, Innocence. That you will not, unless supervised, try and use your thaumaturge powers. Although I can see that you were experimenting a little with them earlier, weren't you?"

Innocence grinned lamely as Luna tilted her head curiously, but both Scrivener and Twilight winced a bit. The young mare shifted awkwardly under the looks she received, then – as she always did whenever she was caught – she turned a lame grin towards Luna first, asking after a moment: "Well, I gotta learn to control them, right? And who better than Antares?"

"Well, Scrivener Blooms, perhaps." Luna answered, and when Innocence looked at her pointedly and her partners glowered at her, the sapphire mare slowly turned her eyes to the latter before brightening. "Oh, 'twas a metaphorical question!"

"Rhetorical." Scrivener corrected, and then he winced when Luna huffed and leaned over to bop him firmly with her horn.

He glowered at her, while Twilight turned her eyes back to Innocence. "Look, I understand what it's like to... to have these powers you want to master. But I don't think you're ready for that yet... when I was your age I still thought that mustache and age spells were the height of magical mastery. You're exploring entire... pantheons of magic that, when I was a filly, were thought of as just myth..."

"Um, Momma, not to be mean or anything, but saying 'when I was a filly' really doesn't have the effect I think you're going for when you're kind of. An undead immortal." Innocence said awkwardly, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly, then both he and Luna hurriedly looked away when Twilight glared at them, while Celestia smiled despite herself and Antares coughed loudly into his hoof. "I mean, it was... what... a century ago now?"

"I'm not that old!" Twilight almost blurted, and then she shook her head quickly before clearing her throat and saying awkwardly: "Look, let's... okay. I just mean that you have lots of time to learn lots of different types of magic, you don't have to rush towards mire thaumaturgy yet."

Innocence sighed and looked pleadingly towards Luna, but the sapphire mare only shrugged and said after a moment: "Thou knows I must agree with Twilight, daughter. Otherwise she shan't have sex with me. Does thou remember the sex talk?"

"Oh god, okay, nevermind." Innocence winced and leaned away with a shiver before she turned her eyes quickly to Celestia, promising finally: "I won't use any of my thaumaturge abilities unless someone asks me to, okay?"

"Thank you. I'm going to hold you to that promise." Celestia said calmly, and then she glanced over at Antares, adding: "And please don't encourage your little sister to use her powers, even if you can neutralize the mire."

"Lame. See? I knew I'd get blamed for it somehow." Antares said pointedly, and Luna grunted before her son grunted back, the two trading looks and firm nods with each other.

Scrivener sighed a little, slumping his shoulders and unsure of whether or not he was happy that Luna and Antares were now getting along so well. He shook his head out after a moment, then turned his eyes towards his daughter, hesitating only a moment before asking finally: "Well, do you want to go out and try to work with the mire?"

Innocence brightened at this as Twilight looked nervously at Scrivener, but Luna grinned widely as well: something that only further encouraged Innocence. Antares and Celestia, meanwhile, traded amused looks before the glossy-black unicorn said mildly: "Well, fun as it would be to watch Sin play in the mud, I'm going to go visit Scarlet Sage. I promised I'd stop in and see her and the kids before I left. But yeah, yeah, don't worry Sin. I'll be back for a little while tonight before I head back to Valhalla."

"I think I'll walk with you. I'd like to talk to Scarlet about something, and on the way back we'll have to stop in and see Sleipnir." Celestia smiled over at Antares, who nodded in response before the ivory winged unicorn reached up and lightly touched Scrivener's shoulder. "Try and keep the concentration low. For your sake as much as hers."

Scrivener smiled lamely, while Luna blew a raspberry loudly at Celestia's back as the larger winged unicorn strode calmly towards the door. Antares checked his mother lightly as he passed, and Luna huffed and firmly bodychecked him in return, knocking him staggering with a wince before he stuck his tongue out over his shoulder at her, but the sapphire mare only made a face in return as he stumbled out the door after his aunt.

Twilight and Scrivener traded looks as Innocence giggled and half-covered her mouth, and then the stallion sighed before reaching up and flicking Luna's horn firmly, making it ring out a long, sonorous note and the mare wince and grab hurriedly at her head. Then the stallion turned back towards his daughter, gesturing at her with his head. "Here, come on in for a few minutes, get something to eat. I've gotta finish up this page."

Twilight nodded with a smile, gesturing to her daughter and asking quickly as she began to lead her towards the kitchen: "How did your thaumaturgy go? I mean, I'm not encouraging it of course... I want you to learn to master it but in a safer way than... I mean, are you okay?"

Innocence nodded, smiling at her mother despite the faintest hint of exasperation in her eyes, and Luna chuckled quietly to herself as she watched the two head for an archway at the back of the expansive library, near the set of stairs leading to the second floor and the guest room. The sapphire mare turned her eyes towards Scrivener after Innocence and Twilight vanished around the corner, and then she asked softly: "She is doing better, aye?"

"Yeah, I think she is. She's just... fierce." Scrivener smiled a little, glancing up for a moment from straightening his spilled papers, and then he sighed as he marked off where he had finished editing to with a pen. "I'm glad, though. Sin's a great little girl, she just... needs to be a little more in control. And... motherly as Twilight is, it comes from a good place."

"Aye, although I think I will have to point out to her again tonight she is being too clingy. She must try to be more of a 'cool' parent, as I am." Luna said with a nod, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before he bit his lower lip as he looked awkwardly at the manuscript, but Luna only favored him with an amused look. "Oh come now, Scrivener Blooms. No one is going to steal thy silly papers. This is not just a library, 'tis Celestia's library."

"Less worried about people stealing, more worried about people reading." Scrivener muttered, and then he sighed and pushed himself away from the table, shaking out his rough white mane before he approached the sapphire mare, and Luna turned towards him with an entertained look in her eyes. "I really hate sharing any of my work with the world. Even if I'm glad Underbrush let the hype die down."

Luna rolled her eyes at this, then she poked his chest firmly, asking mildly: "And remember how thou felt when thou received that letter in the mail about I Am, You Are?"

Scrivener looked meditatively at Luna, then remarked: "Whenever you say 'you,' it always sounds like 'poo' in my ears, thanks to the way you pronounce things. Or thou pronounces things, I should say."

"Thou art poo." Luna huffed and bopped him firmly with her horn, making him wince before she poked his chest gently. "Scrivy, thou hast value. Thou art worthwhile. Thy writing is not nearly as awful as thou makes it out to be, and best of all, we have a family that is _whole_."

The stallion smiled a little at this thought, bowing his head forwards and closing his eyes for a moment before he nodded slowly, murmuring: "Yeah. And that feels way better than any award I've ever won, Luna. Although it's really awkward that, you know, the kids seem to think you're also one of our kids."

"Stop implying that I am old." Luna huffed, and then she poked lightly at Scrivener Blooms with her horn, adding imperiously: "And furthermore, it goes to show that I have an enviable relationship with my children. Scarlet Sage looks up to me, Antares Mīrus and I are friends, and Innocence adores me. I am adorable."

Scrivener only rolled his eyes in amusement, then he leaned forwards... and was promptly stopped from saying anything by Luna leaning up and kissing him. Their mouths worked together for a few slow moments before Luna pulled back with a pleased smile, then she pushed her hooves against his chest and leaned up with a wink. "Having such wonderful children only strengthens my desire to have more. Although admittedly it helps that the process is quite fun, too."

The stallion cleared his throat awkwardly at this, then he reached up and carefully pushed Luna backwards, but she only grinned and seized one of his hooves. And, as her own hooves firmly massaged against it, the stallion couldn't help but smile a bit as his hoof clicked loudly, then split apart into dexterous claws made of a flexible but solid dark material.

Scrivener reached this up, gently stroking into Luna's starry locks, feeling them rippling and flowing around his digits as the two gazed at one another tenderly. It felt wonderful; hell, on days like today, _everything _felt wonderful, and moments like this were breaths of pure bliss. For the last few years, after all, everything had finally been falling into place, everything had finally been starting to go the way they'd always hoped.

Yes, Kvasir vanishing had caused about six months' of apprehension and confusion, even with Terra being so... strangely sure that her husband, the King of Valhalla, would one day return from wherever he'd apparently willingly gone. Although to get up and abandon his duties... that wasn't at all like the Kvasir that they had known. And it didn't help that there had been an attempt on the administrator's life not long before he'd disappeared.

All the same, when Hell – or Hel, for that matter – hadn't attempted a hostile takeover of Heaven, when no mysterious enemies had attacked, when no one had tried to claim responsibility and Valhalla had settled into uneasy... neutrality, was probably the best word, everyone else had slowly calmed down as well. Kvasir's loss was a painful blow, dulled only slightly by Terra's odd promises that he would be back... and shortly after, the birth of the heir to the throne of Heaven, Prince Taruos.

Eventually, things had begun to... heal, for lack of a better word. Although maybe there really was no better word to describe the process, because like a healing wound, it itched, and it ached, even as little by little it sealed closed. And now, here they were: the wound was mostly gone, they were all trying to move forwards with their lives, and yet there was still a scar, and still the faintest, strangest itch that they were doing their very best to ignore.

Then Scrivener and Luna both looked up as Innocence cleared her throat loudly, her glowing horn levitating a cup of tea beside her as she said pointedly: "Mutt, I really love you and all but... you and Dad have a really weird relationship."

The stallion awkwardly drew back, quickly pulling his claw away and hurriedly shaking it out before he gave a lame smile and a small shrug, while Luna only huffed, replying mildly: "Mutt has the best relationship ever, thank thou kindly, Sin. I only hope that one day thou art able to find a relationship half as strange and fulfilling as mine is."

Twilight sighed, but smiled all the same when she stepped up beside her daughter, glancing down at her and murmuring: "I'm sure she will. Our little girl's very special, after all."

Innocence gave Twilight a half-pleading, half-thankful look, and Luna leaned forwards, concentrating on the Lich's horn. After a moment, Twilight twitched as energy sparked along the spire, the mare blinking dumbly before she looked over at the winged unicorn as Luna said kindly: "She knows she is, mother of my children. For she was sired by me after all, was she not?"

Twilight sighed as Innocence groaned and turned a begging look towards Luna, complaining: "_Móðer_! I really don't want to hear the scary story about how... you know..."

"How thou came to be between three parents?" Luna asked cheerfully, and Innocence nodded morbidly several times even as she strode over to the out-of-place table. She sat down at it with a huff, and the sapphire mare grinned widely as she pranced over to her daughter, even as Twilight fidgeted worriedly and Scrivener only sighed and smiled despite himself. "Well, 'tis very easy when there is only one stallion and my two pretty mares."

Luna winked over at Scrivener, and Innocence smiled after a moment despite the huff she gave, shoving at her mother lightly as she came close, but Luna only grinned and dropped her head forwards, bulling playfully forwards. "And since thou art so much like me, I must be father!"

And after a moment, Sin laughed, and Twilight sighed and shook her head despite the warm smile that crested her features. For a moment, she admittedly feel... the faintest sting of envy. Luna was so good with their kids, after all, and Innocence just about worshiped the ground that her Mutt and Daddy walked on. While she was just the... motherly mother, the worrier, and the nagger.

The Lich shook her head a little, feeling... embarrassed by her own thoughts as Luna looked up softly, and then the sapphire mare slipped back from Innocence and reached up to ruffle her daughter's mane gently. "Drink up thy tea, and perhaps if thou art very good, we shall make thy father show off the full extent of his powers and he can give us a ride back into town."

"Okay, Mutt! I'd like that a lot, Daddy..." Innocence turned a big, open smile on Scrivener Blooms, and the charcoal stallion groaned and shifted awkwardly, then tried to turn away. But it was impossible: when Innocence gave him that look, he was as helpless to look away as a wild deer stranded in bright light.

Finally, he sighed tiredly and slumped, nodding moodily once as he mumbled: "Okay, okay. I'll think about it. But it's not really something I should do just for fun and games, it's... tricky. Like solving one of those puzzle blocks really fast."

"Thou art just a complainer, Scrivener Blooms." replied the sapphire mare mildly, and the stallion sighed tiredly and rolled his eyes as Innocence giggled a little. Then the younger mare smiled as Luna reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Although I suppose it does run in the family. Thou should hear Twilight, who has adopted too many of Scrivy's bad habits, or Antares, or thyself."

"I don't whine that much, _Móðer_!" Innocence laughed and nudged the sapphire mare firmly with her shoulder, and Luna smiled amusedly as she pushed back against her daughter. Then the unicorn swept up her mug in her claws and guzzled the contents quickly, and Twilight winced as Scrivener reflected there was a lot to be said for nurture over nature with the way Innocence had turned out, in spite of being Twilight's child.

The young mare firmly set the mug back down, then she belched loudly, making Luna grin but Scrivener and Twilight both look pointedly in the direction of their daughter. After a moment, Innocence cleared her throat, tapping at her breast and saying awkwardly: "Excuse me."

"Thou art excused. Now come, come, 'tis time for us to get going." Luna said positively, and Innocence brightened as she hopped out of her chair, looking eagerly towards Scrivener Blooms.

Luna and Twilight both looked at him as well, and the stallion sighed inwardly but smiled all the same. It kind of annoyed him sometimes how they all had come to have their little... assigned positions, the places where they were each in charge. Sure, Twilight always had the last word when it came to Sin, being her birth mother and all... but the violet mare trusted them both, and let them handle their own areas of expertise.

Luna was always in charge of training Sin, running her through drills, testing her physically... Twilight herself could clearly handle teaching her own daughter magic. And Scrivener, of course, was supposed to help Sin learn about the one thing that the two mares couldn't teach: how to handle her powers, and the Clay of Prometheus: the black corruption.

The stallion hesitated, raising his claw and studying it for a moment before he cleared his throat and self-consciously clenched it into a fist. As the digits lined up, the claw clicked and locked together, forming into the near-perfect replica of a hoof, and Scrivener smiled faintly before he shook his head and looked up. "Okay, okay. Let's head outside of town... not into the Everfree, but along it to that empty sandlot. It'll be good practice."

"Thanks, Daddy. I'd really like that." Innocence said softly, looking up with a bright smile before she asked curiously: "So can we... I mean, can't you maybe..."

"No." Scrivener said dryly, already knowing what she was beginning to get at: he had something more than just his power over the mire at his disposal, after all, but he thought he still hadn't managed to get the seriousness of the Black Verses across to Sin. "We've talked about that before. That's not something we're going to try and work with."

Innocence grumbled a little, and then she finally nodded. The stallion smiled a little, relieved that she hadn't further pressed the subject as Twilight reassured: "We do trust you, Innocence. It's more that... it hurts the user, too. I don't think any of us want you exposed to that."

Sin mumbled a bit more, then she finally sighed and nodded before wheedling: "But you'll at least let me work the mire by myself, right? Right?"

"C'mon, kiddo." Scrivener said after a moment, smiling despite himself: Luna's whining and Twilight's eagerness to learn mixed in a very odd way in Innocence.

The stallion turned towards the door, pushing through and leading the mares out. Sin bounced up to her father's side with a bright smile, while Luna and Twilight traded amused looks as they lingered a little behind... but not too far, thanks in part to the soul link between Luna and Scrivener.

It was their blessing, but it was also their curse, in a way: they could no longer be more than forty feet apart, and they were constantly aware of one another's thoughts and emotions. On some level, that communication had always been there, and was often willingly shared between them or happening during moments of extreme stress or emotion or even just surprise... but now it was happening like an almost constant flow, with a sensation like someone was always looking over your shoulder and breathing heavily in your ear...

It took some getting used to.

Twilight was gazing softly at Luna, and the sapphire mare blushed slightly as she glanced to the side, then huffed and grumbled: "Oh, do not pity me so, I am not a filly crying over spilt milk. Thou art a filly."

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling gently, looking tenderly at the sapphire mare as she said quietly: "But you still wouldn't have things any other way, right?"

"Aye. I suppose not." Luna said after a moment, and then she shook her head and mumbled: "But 'tis still annoying, my dearest mare. I do not want to lose my link with Scrivy, nay. I only desire to be able to throw him to safety every so often."

"Always with his best in mind, right?" the Lich asked mildly, and Luna huffed even as she nodded firmly several times. "You know, you're a little..."

"I am a miracle." Luna said staunchly, and Twilight laughed... then laughed louder when Luna leaned over and drew sloppy, tickling kisses up the side of her neck and over her cheek, before their mouths met when the Lich half-turned towards her, giggles silenced by the long kiss shared with the mare she trusted with her soul.

Innocence glanced over her shoulder, then groaned and rolled her eyes, calling loudly: "Oh come on, Mutt! Don't be so gross!"

"Thou art just jealous thou does not have pretty mares to kiss!" Luna shot back the moment the kiss broke, and then she added quickly, in a flash of what to her was brilliance: "Thou art just envious and frustrated that we art thy parents and thou shan't be able to make out with us thyself!"

Innocence stared, then retorted suddenly, before she even knew what she was going to say: "Well, you have dog breath anyway!"

"Dog breath! Dog breath! Thy... thy face is dog breath!" Luna shouted, half-incredulous and half-furious as she danced back and forth on her hooves, while Twilight only coughed loudly, trying her hardest not to encourage Innocence. Scrivener, on the other hoof, laughed loudly, which made Sin look exceptionally pleased with herself.

Finally, Luna calmed and grumbled, glowering at their daughter's back as Scrivener and Sin turned around to continue down the road. "Dog breath."

Twilight gently patted Luna on the back, and the starry-maned mare grumbled a little. Then the sapphire mare looked back and forth at the familiar landscape of the village around them, sighing moodily before she mumbled: "Dog breath."

The Lich smiled comfortingly as she started forwards and Luna trundled along beside her. Soon enough, though, her eyes drew away from the mare and along the fronts of the pretty, traditional houses with wooden frames and straw rooftops, and the updated, more-modernized ones with siding and trim and more metal amongst the raw wood. Likewise, old oil lamps stood beside newly-built electric streetlights, melding the once-future and the once-past together into a present that was struggling to find a balance between the good old and the fascinating new...

And most importantly, of course, there were the other citizens. The ponies of Ponyville... and alongside them, Nibelung, and demons, and so many other species and creatures that the name of the town harkened now to a day long past, when ponies had dominated Equestria alone. Now there were many races, many different peoples, many different cultures... Twilight wanted to believe they were better this way, but sometimes she longed for when everything had been simpler.

Then Luna interrupted her thoughts by turning almost-pleading eyes back to her, exclaiming: "Dog breath!"

"You don't have dog breath, Luna." Twilight soothed, and the sapphire winged unicorn grunted and nodded, looking pacified for now. "But you know, maybe around Sin we should tone it down more... studies show that-"

"She is sixteen years old, Twilight Sparkle, and she is smart and strong and most of all, stubborn." Luna interrupted, looking pointedly at the violet mare. "'Twill be fine. She will not grow up to be a prostitute because she has seen her mothers kissing. But I love her so much I fear, that if she did desire to be a prostitute with all her heart, if 'twas the goal she set her eyes upon, I would support her in her choice of career and spare no expense in aiding her to become the greatest prostitute Equestria has ever seen!"

Twilight stared at Luna with something like horror, and Luna only smiled cheerfully in response before adding brightly: "Well, 'tis Equestria's oldest profession, and one that never sees a downturn. So think of what an honor 'twould be to be named the world's greatest prostitute!"

Ahead, Innocence glanced over her shoulder curiously as Twilight began to rant away at Luna, but Scrivener only said amiably to his daughter: "Don't worry. They're just uh... arguing about your future, that's all. What kind of job they think you should have."

"I want to be a cosmonaut and go to the moon!" Innocence proclaimed. Scrivener Blooms only quirked an eyebrow at her, unsure of whether or not his daughter was serious – or what the hell was a 'cosmonaut' was – until the young mare continued with a smile: "Cowlick was telling me about them the other day. They're ponies who go into space by machines and magic... isn't that incredible? Cowlick says they're building the world's first rocket ship right now, and trying to train these people called cosmonauts to ride in them, but they only accept the strongest and the smartest."

"Yeah?" Scrivener smiled after a moment, looking at his daughter tenderly. He didn't know why, but... it was a little different from how it had been with Antares and Scarlet Sage. With Scarlet Sage, there was tenderness, with Antares, he felt such pride... with Innocence, he felt... adoration. She was his baby girl and he'd do anything he could to protect her. "So you'd have to be smart as your mother and strong as _Móðer_, is that it?"

"And tough as you." Innocence gazed up at her father, and Scrivener only laughed and shook his head, gazing at her fondly. "I want to be strong, Daddy. I want to carry the strength of all my parents inside of me."

"One day, I'm sure you will." Scrivener said softly, and then he shook his head before glancing ahead and adding, as they began to approach the open gates leading out through the secure, heavy bulwark surrounding Ponyville: "Just try and remember to be a kid now and then, okay?"

Innocence only shrugged and smiled, and there was silence as they passed through the gates, Luna and Twilight both hurrying to catch up to them. Twilight nodded to the guards as they passed: a pair of the wolf-pig Nibelung, one of the dwarves holding up an axe and the other saluting them with a smile, tusks gleaming out of their lupine muzzles of the squat, strong-built bipeds.

"Does thou know how to tell a male dwarf from a female dwarf?" asked Luna loudly the moment they were out of earshot, and Scrivener looked pleadingly over his shoulder at her as he picked up the sound of mischief even before her thoughts filtered over to him. "'Tis very simple! If 'tis wearing armor, 'tis a male. If 'tis buck naked, 'tis a male. If 'tis in a skirt... 'tis most assuredly a male. There are no female dwarves because no mare is dumb enough to be one."

Innocence laughed at this, and Scrivener looked dryly at Luna before Twilight said quickly: "Actually, they still have a very male-dominated society, that's all... the birthrate of females is only around twelve percent, according to a recent study, and the Nibelung still have very-"

"Lots of guys, only a few not-guys, you do the math." Scrivener said mildly, and then he added: "But they all live for... thousands and thousands of years and they're born and raised really fast. And there's an old legend that some ancient Architect discovered way to chisel dwarves out of stone and bring them to life..."

"Momma knows facts, Daddy knows stories, Mutt tells bad jokes." Innocence looked up with a smile of amusement, and the ponies looked at each other awkwardly before the mare asked curiously: "Can they and ponies have babies? Ponies and dragons can, right?"

"Ask thy aunt, she knows much about making babies with strange creatures." Luna said cheerfully, and Innocence nodded seriously as Twilight sighed and Scrivener shook his head in wry amusement, before they turned off the path to head through the rolling, verdant fields that surrounded the town: what parts weren't occupied by farmland and cottages, that was, or places like the animal care center and its pastures and corrals.

Innocence brightened as she looked up and noted the empty lot in the distance, near the edge of the Everfree: after some more wrangling with Mayor Monkshood, they would eventually be building an enormous botany center out here, to study the Everfree Forest. Something that, oddly enough, had never really been done in great detail... but in the past, Celestia had tried to avoid anything wild or outside of her webwork of controls, right up until she'd come to realize how much she needed a little chaos in her life.

But that was a story for another day, as Innocence called brightly: "I'm ready, guys! Don't keep me waiting, I really wanna prove that I can do this!"

"Well, thou heard her, Scrivy." Luna said mildly, and the stallion sighed but nodded after a moment, giving an amused shake of his head as he continued to linger a little. But when Twilight Sparkle only sighed and shrugged, he couldn't help but nod, starting forwards with more intent and strangely looking forwards to finding out just how strong his daughter had gotten... and feeling a strange sense of longing for the days when she had just been a child playing with her old doll Dinah, instead of a young mare looking to grow into the shoes of a Valkyrie.


	5. The Family That Plays Together

Chapter Three: The Family That Plays Together...

~BlackRoseRaven

What Innocence had been taught to believe was that when you were training with someone, you didn't try to injure them, you didn't try to kill them... but you did give it every fiber of your being. And while killing or maiming them was absolutely unacceptable, if someone wasn't at least getting a few cuts and bruises, there was something wrong. When you pulled your punches, you dishonored both yourself and your opponent.

She knew her mother sometimes held back in her magic studies, and Scrivener hesitated at first... but then some instinct inside of him always took over, and he would gear up from treating her with kit gloves and training wheels to being just as tough as her _Móðer_ was. And Innocence respected that, liked that... _needed _that. She needed to know her parents' real strength, what they were capable of, how strong they were, so she knew how hard to push herself in training... so she had a goal not to simply reach, but to one day _surpass_.

Because she was also well aware that they would always have the edge of experience on her. And with how hard Luna Brynhild pushed them all, they would likely always be stronger than her, too. The prideful, strangely-needy part of her hated this and wanted to prove it was untrue; the part of Innocence that would always be the child of her parents desperately wanted it to never be proven wrong, because she wanted her parents to always remain her teachers, her heroes... and maybe be able to kick her ass a little if she ever needed it.

Right now, she was caught between those two worlds: the desire and need to do better, to _be _better than everyone around her, and the fascination and adoration she had for her mother, father, and _Móðer_.

Innocence grinned, both in excitement and in awe of her father's strength as she leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding a wave of black, dark corruption that ripped along the ground where she had been standing only a moment before. It hardened as it passed, and instead of crashing it down, it became a massive wall of black gemstone that cut off her easiest escape.

Most of the enormous square of dead land they had chosen as a training ground had been transformed into a boggy, black rectangle of mire that felt... warm, and _exciting _beneath Innocence's claws. But the strength it was feeding her was nothing compared to the strength that her father was able to draw from it, as Scrivener shoved a claw of his own into the muck before he gritted his teeth as he snapped it upwards.

It left a crescent-shaped trail of mire that hardened almost immediately, becoming a moon-shaped blade. Then he gestured sharply towards where his daughter was standing, battered and bruised but grinning so widely, with such near-joy, even as the blade of mire was launched upwards on a dark appendage of mire before the gangly black tentacle twisted around and slung the blade straight at her.

And without moving, Innocence snapped her head forwards and blew the blade apart with a bolt of magic energy. She felt so alive. She felt so good. She felt such _love _for her family, that shone so bright at times like this, honored by the battle and the connection, feeling such dedication and... pleasure and... remembering when she had earned her cutie mark.

Innocence leapt up, and Scrivener winced: he was hitting her hard, and Innocence was again showing just how much she was like Luna with the fact she was clearly _enjoying_ it, if anything. And he also reflected again on how Antares had seemed so talented, so skilled, even when he was young, he had never been quite as much a prodigy as Sin. Not in the sense of skill, of course: even after how long they had spent coaching her, training her, shaping her, she still wasn't a clean or precise fighter. Rather, what was prodigal – and frightening – about her was her raw destructive potential.

Sin leaned forwards, her eyes and horn both lighting up with the same dark, powerful aura as the raw waves of magic shredded what was left of her polymorphic disguise, her fangs baring and her sharp teeth glinting like knives as she shouted: no words, just an exclamation of instinct.

Scrivener winced and shoved his unfolded claws down into the mire in front of himself, and the mire rippled before exploding upwards: not in an attack, but instead forming a domed wall in front of himself. And he felt Luna hurriedly feeding more strength, more energy into him as well, the walls crystallizing into black gemstone before there was a tremendous, singular _bang_.

The wall was shattered, chunks of debris and splatters of mire flying in every direction as Scrivener was sent skidding backwards with a wince, and Innocence flopped out of the air a moment later in a smoldering mess, her mane charred, her eyes wide and stunned and stupefied as she landed on her back and twitched a little. Twilight was already hurrying in from the sidelines towards her daughter, while Luna only rolled her eyes with an amused smile before she strode towards the stallion, looking over at him with entertainment.

The stallion coughed a few times, then he dug his claws moodily against the dark ooze before shaking his white mane out, looking dryly over at Luna as he said dryly: "You and Twilight told me that she'd stopped flaring up."

"'Tis not her fault, she is suffering that awkward time where her body is going from child to adult." the sapphire mare replied placidly, shrugging before she glanced towards the destroyed defensive barrier, which had been crumbled almost completely by the raw blast of unfocused power: Scrivener was a little scared of what it was going to be like when Innocence learned to actually focus all that strength in her body.

Twilight, meanwhile, was hurriedly brushing her daughter off, half-lecturing her, half-worrying over her as Innocence sat uneasily up, still a little too drained and blank to understand what the hell was going on. Scrivener and Luna both looked towards this, and both shared the same smile for a moment even as their eyes drew towards one-another's, and they felt that same twist inside of themselves, that same set of thoughts ran through their minds.

They weren't stupid: they knew that Innocence wasn't just a mix of their best qualities. She had all the things that made them strong, but also all the things that made them weak: lust for power, a lack of self control, and... anger. No, worse than anger: bitterness. The way she would snap at people who made her unhappy was nothing compared to the way she would cling to a slight, fuming over it, working herself up more and more as she clutched it with all the vengeful avarice of a dragon holding an empty chest to remind herself of the theft she had suffered.

But she was their daughter, their wonderful little girl... and she was no Midnight Hour, no matter how often their minds insisted on trying to compare her to their prodigal child from Because Love Conquers All. She knew about honor, and that everything had limits, felt remorse. She was no spoiled brat: sure, they treated her wonderfully. They also made sure she was punished when she did something wrong and she had to earn anything she truly wanted.

Part of the real reason why they wanted her to get this new training was not only to just get a fuller understanding of her heritage and the lifestyle, but also to try and help reinforce those lessons of honor, and maybe get Innocence a few more friends, and a few other things to fight for apart from herself and her... desire for power.

Then both Scrivener and Luna started forwards, pushing any other worries aside or now as the sapphire mare called cheerfully, only forcing a little bit of the pleasure of seeing her daughter excel: "Most excellent, my daughter! Thou art truly the better in the fight, but that is not much considering 'tis Scrivy thou wert paired against."

"I was not, Mutt, Daddy could have easily beaten me, I think." Innocence mumbled embarrassedly, but Scrivener only smiled awkwardly and shrugged a little. Innocence might not believe it herself, but she really was able to put up a hell of a fight.

Luna shrugged amiably as well, and Twilight Sparkle gently brushed at her daughter again, making the young mare grumble a little before the Lich said softly: "You did really well. But again, Innocence, you really need to work on control..."

"I... I am! I have lots of control!" Innocence argued, shaking her head quickly, and then she shook herself quickly out and sat up straighter as the bruises and scratches over her body slowly but visibly healed; Scrivener couldn't help but glance down, studying the dark mire around his daughter, and the way it was... rippling. How through the dark ooze, he could feel his daughter's pulse, her biorhythms, her heat and the energy that rippled through her body...

He cleared his throat after a moment, blushing slightly when he realized his family was looking at him and he had just been staring vapidly at the muck, and then he looked up and asked finally: "Twilight, can you maybe take Innocence aside and help her heal up? I'm going to clean up here."

"Well, perhaps we should have a short spar, Scrivy. It has been a while, and I should ensure thou art fit to help train and judge our daughter if thou art to help at all instead of simply sitting upon thy large rump." Luna said thoughtfully, and the stallion groaned loudly before scowling at her, but the mare only grinned in response. "A challenge! I accept!"

"What, what the hell are you-" Scrivener started, and then he yelped when Luna tackled him backwards into the mire, sending him skidding along his back before he attempted to roll backwards, but Luna kicked both lower hooves into his stomach and launched herself off him as she flapped her wings hard at the same time.

He wheezed and half-curled up with a wince on his back, and the sapphire mare landed on her hooves with a wide grin after a moment, eyes glinting challengingly. She felt the same pain reflected into her, but to Luna that only made the spar even better, even more intense: the fact they could feel each other's pain wasn't a handicap but a blessing, because it made victory all the sweeter and the training all the more worthwhile.

Scrivener grumbled as he slowly picked himself up, while Twilight sighed and gestured moodily over to the side, Innocence brightening and clapping a few times before she followed quickly. Luna stomped her hooves eagerly, raising her head proudly as if Innocence was clearly clapping for her, and then she scowled when Twilight said tiredly: "Please don't hurt each other too badly. I've made it almost two years with this body."

"Thou art right, that is extremely unnatural. We shall smash each other to bits and save thee from the oppression of thy current body. 'Tis getting fat anyway." Luna said cheerfully, and Scrivener cleared his throat and winced a bit at the smoldering look Twilight shot the sapphire mare, who shrank away a little and looked over at her awkwardly. "'Tis. 'Tis the excitement of the battle to come, that is all. I... I apologize. Thou art not fat. Thou art... coated with love-flesh."

Twilight slowly lowered her head, looking pained, and Innocence giggled loudly behind her claws before Scrivener Blooms sighed and swept up a claw's worth of mire. He lobbed this moodily at Luna, and the sapphire mare looked back towards him dumbly to take the ball of mud to the face, splattering over her features.

She blinked dumbly through the mask of mud, then leaned forwards and bared her teeth... and Scrivener leaned forwards, narrowing his eyes as he concentrated. The sapphire mare winced in surprise, then squawked loudly, grabbing wildly at her face as the muck hardened into a mask, solidifying over her eyes as Scrivener said mildly: "Hey Luna, you got something on your face. Let me help you with that."

Scrivener slammed his claws down into the ground, and there was a tremendous bang as the mire beneath Luna exploded, sending her flying into the air with a yelp, the mare flailing wildly before her wings flapped firmly and launched her higher, the mare shaking her head briskly before she concentrated with a growl as her soulstone horn began to glow. "Scrivener damned Blooms."

She focused on the link between them, and a moment later, she was seeing through the eyes of Scrivener Blooms instead of her own. She narrowed her eyes behind the mask of solidified mire, the mare gritting her teeth before she launched herself forwards, and the stallion winced as he kept his gaze on her... which worked well for the sapphire mare, letting her lock on to precisely where she was heading.

Then the stallion slammed a claw down into the ground, and a massive blade of black crystal shot up out of the darkened earth, Luna cursing and hurriedly veering to the side. Her hooves skidded through the mire as she dropped for a moment, then she twisted herself back up into the air, snapping her glowing horn down to send a blast of lightning in the direction of the stallion.

Scrivener cursed as he swung a claw up, wincing as the electricity struck this and streamed around it, sparks flying as the stallion bared his teeth. His limb trembled as energy surged over his foreleg, and he cursed in the effort of holding it back before he leaned forwards and swung his claw hard to the side, deflecting the attack away from his body.

The stallion gritted his teeth, then he slammed his claws together before drawing them quickly apart: it caused a sharp burst of pain in his forelimbs as long, thin lines of black tore through his palms, forming into floating black slivers before the stallion snapped his claw in the direction of the sapphire mare, and the splinters shot themselves at her in a burst.

Luna reacted on instinct, thanks to being able to see what the stallion was doing, and she snapped her horn down, creating a barrier of energy that intercepted the needles of black crystal. And Scrivener's eyes were back on her: combined with being able to feel him through the link, she was able to spin towards him and snap her horn to the side, firing a blue fireball at him.

Scrivener Blooms winced and slapped his claw to the side, knocking the sapphire fireball to the side before he shoved a claw down into the mire and swept savagely upwards, sending a much-larger spike of mire exploding upwards from the ground and launching towards the mare like a missile. But Luna flapped her wings hard and dove forwards, slashing her crystalline horn into this as it glowed brightly, blowing it apart into chunks of mire.

She launched herself forwards, and the stallion had a moment to look up dumbly before the winged unicorn slammed into him and drove him down onto his back. She slammed her head forwards with her moment, and there was a loud crack as the mask of mire shattered loudly against the stallion's skull, knocking him sprawling senselessly as Luna staggered dumbly backwards even as she gave a dumb donkey laugh.

Then she cleared her throat as Innocence cheered for her and Twilight rubbed slowly at her skull, but smiled despite herself as the sapphire mare stepped on top of the stallion and pinned him down in the mire. He glowered up at her, and she looked imperiously back down at him before declaring: "I am the victor, Scrivener Blooms, and thou art the loser. And fat. So there."

"Great Luna. Simply marvelous, really. You're truly showing just what kind of decorum the winner should have over the loser in battle." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna nodded in agreement, making the stallion grumble and roll his eyes before he finally muttered, shifting a little in the murk of the mire: "Well, at least I'm a little less beaten up than usual."

"Aye, because thou cheated, damn cheater." She huffed down at the stallion, then shook her head quickly before leaning down and saying pointedly: "Thou art not allowed to sling mud. Thou art no politician, and nor art thou a dung beetle. Just a beetle. A fat beetle. But that means that thou art fat, not that thou throws fat."

Innocence was just giggling away, and Twilight sighed as she shook her head slowly, but Scrivener only shrugged before he said finally: "I could be a squid. They have no spines and shoot ink and can squeeze through little holes."

The sapphire winged unicorn nodded thoughtfully, and then she and Scrivener looked at each other for a few moments before the mare stepped back and seized him, dragging him up to his claws. The stallion winced a bit, then dropped his head with a grimace when Luna bopped him firmly with her horn, then said firmly: "Now, destroy the mire."

"Oh, no, no, no! I want to try!" Innocence said hurriedly, and all eyes looked up as the young mare smiled brightly and strode forwards, gazing between her parents. "Can I?"

"I... well, okay. I guess it won't hurt." Scrivener said finally, nodding after a moment, and Twilight shifted uncomfortably before she sighed and nodded herself. Luna only shrugged a little herself, then she turned a supportive smile towards her daughter.

"Aye, 'tis a good idea and good practice for control. I must admit that 'tis a nice change to see thee attempting to learn this side of strength as well." Luna said finally, and Innocence looked up curiously. "Well, thou knows, thou usually... leans much more towards blowing things up much more... directly. Not that I do not understand, of course. I prefer to blow things up myself."

"It's kind of blowing something up." Innocence said positively after a moment, and Luna looked thoughtfully at the young mare before the odd unicorn nodded a few times, brightening a little. "It honestly kind of is. I mean. I'm like, blowing up the entire sections of land if I can do it right and stuff. That's pretty destructive, right?"

"Aye, perhaps I am thinking of this wrong." Luna said meditatively, nodding a few times as Twilight sighed and shook her head slowly, while Scrivener Blooms only did his best to repress a smile despite himself. "Very well then, raze these tracts of mire. Twilight, let us step aside."

Luna paused, then turned her attention to Scrivener for long enough to firmly bop him again with her soulstone horn before she turned and pranced away. The Lich sighed and followed, leaving Scrivener and Innocence alone along the dark sprawl of land, and the stallion smiled a little over at his daughter as he said quietly: "You did hold up pretty well, Sin. You sure you can do this, though?"

"I want to try." Innocence said stubbornly, and Scrivener sighed before he nodded a little. They looked at each other for few moments, then the stallion half-bowed and gestured to her with one of his claws, making Innocence brighten and set herself.

The unicorn breathed slowly in and out as she rose her head, her hon beginning to glow, and Scrivener smiled a little even as he felt... it was hard to describe. This just struck him as difficult to watch for some reason: not just because of how fast the years seemed to have passed, not because this was another step towards Innocence fully achieving independence and adulthood, but because... watching her trying to work with the corruption, the mire...

He had felt something a little strange from her, and he was feeling it again through the dark soil as Innocence focused her powers down into the black earth. The way it was resonating with her was different, just as the way she was reacting to it was... well, different. It was hard to describe properly.

For some reason, it brought up a weird memory of years ago, of carnage and mire, of monsters known as Tyrant Wyrms. He remembered his own unorthodox duel against one of the monsters, as they had used not brute force, but the Black Verses to fight, both trying to exert control over a battlefield made of poison until Scrivener had lost control and resorted to using something... he'd rather not think about, considering the consequences.

The stallion looked down at a claw and flexed it slowly, wondering why that memory was coming to mind as Innocence pushed against the mire, then cursed as she only manged to cancel out a little bit around herself... which quickly filled back in with poison, anyway. Scrivener looked up with a bit of a smile, watching how hard Innocence was trying and working before he felt that strange tug again, like... no, it was a stupid feeling. Innocence wasn't trying to take anything away from him.

He let her continue to try for a few minutes, until the young mare finally groaned and slumped, muscles trembling a little from her efforts and breathing hard. She looked winded, so Scrivener leaned over and said gently: "Alright, kiddo, here. Let me try, alright?"

Innocence grumbled a little, but then she nodded with a sigh, and Scrivener smiled despite himself before he turned his eyes over the mire. His claws flexed against it, but by now he was fully healed, his strength returned, and if anything, this dark poison was only feeding him more strength. But it obeyed him: he was the master of this corruption, and if he said it was time for it to vanish...

Then he winced as a rock bounced off his shoulder, before slowly turning a scowl towards Luna. She was just at the very edge of the maximum distance they could maintain, and when he glared at her, she complained: "Well, how else was I to get thy attention?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's not like I can hear your thoughts at all." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna responded to this by glaring at him and sending him several awful mental images, making him wince and shake his head hurriedly. "Yes, like... stop it! Why would you even think about things like that?"

"To torture thee. I keep a mental file on hoof of all the things thou hates, to ensure thou knows the whip awaits thee should thou screw up somehow." Luna said huffily, and the stallion gave her a moody look before she added: "Also, thou promised a show of strength."

"I. I really don't want to. We get stared at, Luna. I don't like being stared at." Scrivener said delicately, and then he paused and added moodily: "There's also the 'people flee in fear' thing, too. Which is hilarious right up until someone stabs me with a pitchfork and we get an angry mob chasing after us or something."

Luna huffed at this, then said sourly: "That has happened all of one time, Scrivy. And furthermore, 'tis not dark of night and we shall be riding upon thy back. Besides, when have I last asked anything of thee?"

"You mean excluding the sparring session we just had and... pretty much my entire life?" Scrivener asked blandly, and Luna simply glared at the stallion until he winced and grabbed at his temples, Innocence grinning between her parents and Twilight Sparkle absently poking at some stitching that had come loose on her side as she ignored the banter between the two.

Or she was trying to, rather: what she was really doing was her best to resist adding her own wheedling alongside Luna's. Awkward as it was to admit, Twilight Sparkle... liked the fact she and Scrivener and Luna were all so strange these days. She hadn't just gotten used to the darkness, she had begun to embrace it, and enjoy the shows of power, the eccentricities, the differences that came with it.

Finally, the stallion sighed before he slapped a claw against the mire, then muttered: "Alright, alright. Watch out then, Sin. I don't want to catch you up in this."

Innocence bounded over to join her maternal parents, and Scrivener looked meditatively in their direction. Luna grinned at him, and Twilight looked up with a shrug and a blush, and he felt her mind for a moment, saw the gentle request hidden in her thoughts. And the stallion sighed a little before he grudgingly nodded and muttered: "Wonderful. I guess I should be glad that my greatest function as a terrible, world-destroying monster is still always going to be 'thing for Luna to ride.'"

"Well, thou art very fun to ride. 'Tis why I must ride thee every single day. I must ride thee fiercely." Luna said seriously, and Scrivener slowly dropped his head forwards as Innocence made a face at the sapphire mare, but Luna only looked innocently back. "What? I have said nothing ill."

Scrivener shoved his claws down into the mire with a grumble, and the dark bog rippled before it began to swirl slowly around the stallion. Waves of black goo splashed upwards, splattering against him as the murk started to draw quickly inwards, twisting upwards and around the stallion as he closed his eyes and thought clearly to Luna: _You're making it very tempting to squish you._

"Squish me? Thou wishes. Thou art the one always beneath me, after all." Luna replied with a wide grin, knowing Scrivener would hear her words even over the rumble of the mire rapidly gathering around him. Innocence was only staring in awe, however, and Twilight Sparkle was smiling despite herself as she watched as the corruption coalesced into a sphere around the stallion.

Scrivener could feel it pressing it from all sides, surrounding him, pushing against him, and claustrophobia fought a strange, comforting sensation as the dark ooze around him rumbled. He could feel heat and raw energy being fed into him from the near-solid corruption, and he gritted his teeth as he arched his back and let the power simply take him over.

As energy raced through him, he felt the changes: his body grew, scales spread, his mane and tail disintegrated. He felt his body reshaping itself as it pulled in the poison around him, felt himself changing and evolving inside this egg made of corruption. And outside, Luna shivered eagerly as Twilight felt her own throat go dry and her own eyes lock on the trembling sphere of poison.

The enormous orb of corruption crystallized for a moment... then finally, it cracked apart and shattered into pieces, leaving behind not a stallion, but a creature known as a Tyrant Wyrm. His taut hide of scales were ebony over most of his body, but eggshell white along the underside of his powerful form; three pairs of conical pistons of bone pumped along either side of his spine as a draconian head rose proudly, horns gleaming and mouth opening to release a sapphire rasp of poisonous smog.

Scrivener Blooms cracked his neck loudly before he shook himself out, digging his large claws against the ground as the mire around him tuned gray, drained of its energy. He smiled slightly to himself, then rumbled once in his throat as he approached the three mares, looking down on the ponies that were less than half his size.

Luna reached up the moment he drew close enough, smiling warmly as her hoof touched the collar still locked around Scrivener's neck: it was locked tightly into place still, unbroken and undamaged. Since Luna had always been fond of polymorphing Scrivener even before he had learned to transform himself, she had ensured it carried an enchantment to change along with him... and not for the first time, the winged unicorn felt more glad than she knew was healthy that they had managed to maintain the stallion's ability to shapeshift.

She looked up at him: a Tyrant Wyrm, a world-destroyer... although Scrivener was much smaller than the usual Tyrant Wyrm, and so much was different... like those chestnut irises that still gazed at her tenderly, that quirk of a smile on his face. Then the now-large, now-reptile shook his head and glanced over his shoulder, saying finally: "Alright. Come on. I hate encouraging this, though."

"Well, thy choice is to encourage me or to be beaten, Scrivy." Luna said pointedly, and the Wyrm stallion sighed and dropped his head as Innocence smiled up at her father and Twilight shook he head with a soft laugh.

Innocence's eyes trailed from Scrivener Blooms, then down to her own claw as she reached it up and flexed it slowly. For a moment, there was that mix of emotions again: love and adoration, desire to be better and stronger. She was a mix of these three ponies, she was learning to do everything that they could... and she was even more a Tyrant Wyrm than her father. One day, maybe she'd be able to...

But before she could really finish the thought, she was interrupted by Luna saying: "Now, family, there should be enough room for us all to ride. Even if Scrivy is short."

"You're short." Scrivener reached up and caught Luna by the face in one claw when she began to open her mouth, and then he firmly shoved her down, pinning her by the head as he looked down at her with entertainment. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Luna flailed uselessly beneath his claw, her rump sticking up in the air and wings flapping stupidly at her sides, and Innocence gazed with entertainment at her parents even as she bounced over to Scrivener's side, then hopped up and clawed her way onto back, making him wince a little as her sharp little digits dug against his scales. Twilight followed her daughter, while Luna only grumbled moodily before her crystalline horn glowed and unleashed a short blast of electricity, making the stallion squawk and stagger.

She popped up to her hooves, and the two glared at each other before Luna leapt up and seized into his face, the Wyrm wincing and shaking his head back and forth even as the winged unicorn scrambled hurriedly up his features like a ladder. Then she skidded down the back of his neck on her butt to all-but-fling herself into Twilight Sparkle and her daughter, knocking them both sprawling along the back of the Tyrant Wyrm as Scrivener rolled his eyes and slumped a little, mumbling: "I think I understand how the riding horses of Valhalla must feel."

"Nay, I always treated Hex much better than I treat thee. And besides, the riding horses are much more valuable." Luna replied cheerfully as she spun around and reached down to grasp the back of Scrivener's collar, while Twilight picked herself up and glared at the sapphire mare's back, and Innocence only smiled as she rolled around to comfortably lay across her father's lower spine. "Now come, Scrivy. But be aware thou must not go too fast, we are all trying to find room upon thy stickish tiny little frame."

Scrivener Blooms grumbled as he started forwards, heading in the direction of Ponyville. He glanced moodily back and forth as he lumbered through the field, moving slowly, but still covering ground quickly with his long strides.

His mood lightened as he moved, and he hated to admit how much he... kind of enjoyed this, in spite of everything. Yes, he was essentially using powers meant originally to augment his destructive potential to serve as a pack animal, but... he was helping his family, and he was able to use powers originally meant to destroy to help. To do good things.

It was stupid how happy that made him, but... it did. It was probably also stupid how good it felt just to have moments like these, walking under the sun with his family, the violent stuff all done with and now everything just feeling so much more... pleasant and quiet and serene. Gods, how good peace still felt, after so many years spent... fighting, and warring, and pretending they were heroes and good ponies when really, they were anything but.

Luna huffed and whacked the back of his neck gently, and then she said flatly: "Oh, shut up. We are better than heroes. Heroes are stupid and silly and only do good and are. Boring and stuffy. I am none of these things."

"Yeah, well. We're also not exactly fantastic role models here, either." Scrivener remarked mildly as he made his way across the fields. But he could feel Twilight's quiet smile, her silent disagreement, and even after all these years it still gave him a feeling like butterflies in his stomach.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and gave a small smile, and the Lich looked back at him softly before Luna slowly rose her head between the two, her starry locks spreading out into a curtain to completely block them from each other. The stallion looked at her flatly as Twilight glowered at the sapphire mare's back, and then Luna said pointedly: "I am the center of our universe. 'Tis very rude that Twilight complains about my tenderness in front of Scarlet Sage but then goes and attempts to engage in such with Scrivener Blooms whilst Innocence is right here herself. I would say riding upon her father but I'm somehow sure that 'twould be taken entirely the wrong way."

Innocence made a loud whining noise in her throat as Twilight smacked Luna's back and Scrivener only rolled his eyes, saying dryly: "You know, just because our daughter is old enough to understand that you're a very creepy, disturbed mare doesn't mean you have to be a creepy disturbed mare around her."

"Thou art a creepy disturbed mare, shut up Scrivy." Luna huffed, and then she flopped forwards and half-hugged his neck, mashing her face against his scales and mumbling: "Damnable Scrivener Blooms. Damn thou."

"Damn me." Scrivener agreed, smiling despite himself after a moment, and then he shook his head before turning his attention back forwards as he lingered a little, slowing his pace to make sure that the Nibelung didn't mistake him for a Marsh Drake or something else hostile that they should raise the village's defenses against.

At least it was broad daylight and he was carrying three ponies on his back... even if one of those ponies was Luna Brynhild, who had a rather bad habit of causing all the mayhem and mischief she could manage. He cleared his throat as he approached, then called awkwardly to the staring guards: "Uh. Hi there."

The Wyrm stallion strode calmly through the gates, then he glanced over his shoulder as they entered the town, asking in an awkward mumble: "So uh. Do you guys want to get off me now so I can change back into a pony?"

"I am thinking no. After all, Innocence and Twilight both agree with me that this is a most welcome way to travel, aye?" Luna sat up slightly to wink over her shoulder at the other mares, and Twilight gave the starry-maned winged unicorn an amused look as Innocence nodded firmly several times, a warm expression on her features.

Features that she hadn't bothered to polymorph and hide... and Luna noted this clearly in her mind, sharing the thought with Scrivener Blooms and making him sigh inwardly as he smiled a little. But suffering all the embarrassment in the world was barely any cost at all if it helped his daughter be a little more comfortable with herself; if it even helped distract her enough that she forgot for a little while to worry about her shape and just... enjoyed life a little.

He turned his attention back forwards, striding through the dusty streets of Ponyville as Luna gazed imperiously back and forth, nodding now and then to ponies and other people that stared up at them with amazement and often awe. Twilight only shook her head at the behavior of the mare, while Innocence giggled happily and gazed ardently at her mother.

Then Luna gave a cheerful shout, and the stallion halted and looked curiously to the side as Innocence blushed slightly in both embarrassment but also honest happiness at the sight of her friend Clinker approaching, the chubby, young earth pony stallion cocking his head with his usual bland expression on his features behind his taped glasses. "Hullo."

"Hello!" Luna waved at the young, chestnut stallion, as he blinked slowly and continued to look up at them with that slightly-awkward, almost-vapid expression he usually wore. His short, dirty dark blue mane wafted a little in the breeze, the only part of him that seemed to really be moving. Scrivener sometimes found himself wondering if anything could really bother or excite the hefty pony: he was fairly certain that if Luna ran into him on her motorcycle, he wouldn't so much as twitch but her monstrosity of a machine would end up trashed.

"How are you doing, Clink?" Innocence asked as she leaned down off her father, and Clinker turned his large, solemn eyes to her before he gave a small smile. Innocence smiled warmly back at this, then she leaned forwards, patting her father's side excitedly. "You see my Dad? This is my Daddy, you see him?"

Clinker nodded slowly, and there was an awkward silence before the young stallion asked in his slow, calm tones: "Are you going to come to my birthday tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Innocence beamed brightly, nodding firmly as she gazed happily down at the earth pony, and then she wiggled quickly off her father's back and flung herself to the ground, wincing as she landed in an awkward stumble before shaking herself out as she straightened and turned affectionate eyes towards her friend. "I got you the best gift ever, too. Mutt helped me pick it out!"

Clinker blinked slowly, and then he simply nodded before slowly trundling around in a circle. Scrivener's eyes roved to the emblem of some mathematical formula on the stallion's flank of '-λN.' The Wyrm stallion had no idea what it meant, but he bet it had something to do with Clinker's... slowness.

The young earth pony seemed to simply wander off, and Sin waved happily after him as sh e called brightly: "I'll see you tomorrow, Clink!"

Luna smiled wryly as Twilight gazed kindly down at Innocence, while Scrivener only looked meditatively after the chubby young male and wondered how he and his very active, energetic daughter could get along so well. Or at least Scrivener thought they got along well: Clinker was kind of inscrutable, after all.

Then Innocence trotted quickly up to her father's side and smiled up at him brightly, and the stallion turned his eyes down to her with entertainment before the mare said positively: "I really like Clinker, but don't worry Daddy. He's not my coltfriend or anything. I don;t know if I even really want a coltfriend right now or anything."

Scrivener smiled slightly, unable to help that... odd relief he felt. Luna, meanwhile, snorted in amusement before the mare said cheerfully: "Well, thou does not need a coltfriend to scratch the itches that thou might have now and then, daughter."

"Luna." Twilight said flatly, even if Innocence only giggled and blushed, looking warmly over at her _Móðer_. Scrivener, meanwhile, sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to say anything as he started forwards and Innocence bounced happily along behind him.

They headed back towards Celestia's familiar home, but just as they were crossing the open square in front of the enormous tree that housed the library, a loud, cheerful voice roared to them: "My siblings! 'Tis wonderful to see thee in such good health, and with my gorgeous niece!"

"Uncle Sleipnir!" Innocence brightened immediately, bouncing around Scrivener as the Wyrm stallion smiled despite himself. Luna, meanwhile, grinned widely as she flung herself off her husband's back to land in front of an enormous chestnut earth pony with a mane and tail of thick, healthy green vines.

His hazel eyes twinkled with happiness as he looked down at the sapphire mare, and she lunged up to share a fierce embrace with the earth pony for a moment before drawing back and slapping his broad chest, making strong muscles flex and the tattooing of vines intertwined around runes and celestial symbols ripple. "And how art thou, my handsome brother?"

"He's good. Too good." said a sour voice, and Scrivener and Luna both smiled as they turned their eyes towards the mare that stepped up beside Sleipnir. She was a dull, pink-gray, her eyes rimmed with red and irises supernatural blue. Her mane was straight, falling in a waterfall that partly obscured her features, and she had her own tattooing of vines over the left side of her breast that twined and twisted around the profile of a black ash tree... the same tree symbol that was on the stallion's flank.

"Pinkamena." Scrivener greeted, and the mare responded to this by gesturing at him rudely, making him snort in entertainment. "That's why you're my favorite demon."

"And you still make a craptastic Tyrant Wyrm, Scrivy." retorted Pinkamena, before she glanced mildly over her shoulder and called loudly: "Hey, kids, come on!"

"We're right here, Mommy, don't worry!" said a cheery voice, and Twilight smiled as she slipped off Scrivener's back as Antares approached with his cousin, the daughter of Sleipnir and Pinkamena: Aphrodisia Celeste Pie, a demon who had started to truly grow into her powers, and was steadily working towards finding her station in life... and still best friends with her glossy-black unicorn cousin even after all these years.

Aphrodisia smiled warmly as she and Antares drew close: her eyes were a bright and cheerful green, her mane a raven black and knotted to one side, her coat the same faint pink as her mother's. She was beautiful and a little taller than Pinkamena, but slender, seeming to float along on her cloven hooves as her strange cutie mark – an emerald serpent, coiled in a spiral on her flank – seemed to twist and move of its own accord.

A more recent addition also shone along Aphrodisia's spine: bright red runes, spelling out the word '_Elska' _in a blessing over her back, all of them shaped distinctly like hearts, stars and other symbols. But more than just a blessing, it was the name she had chosen for her soulbound weapon, a scythe she had retrieved from a reaper much more than a decade ago now.

Apps strode up to Luna and leaned forwards, kissing her cheek and trading a hug with her, then repeating the affection with Twilight Sparkle before finally hopping up and hugging Scrivener's large head so she could kiss the crown of his skull with a happy smile. The Tyrant Wyrm smiled amusedly in return as the young-looking mare slipped backwards, as Sleipnir boasted proudly: "My beloved little girl has been making leaps and bounds in her training! Aye, as a father I must fear for her, but I am also so very proud of her, for being so strong and able, and her dedication to friend and kin!"

Luna smiled warmly over at Aphrodisia, who only blushed and bowed her head, but looked with delight at her parents all the same: Sleipnir, beaming with fatherly pride, and Pinkamena, who looked at her daughter with tenderness visible in eyes that were usually as opaque as frosted glass. And Antares smiled warmly as he nudged the cousin he often referred to as 'little sister,' saying softly: "I sure as hell know I'm glad we're on the same side myself. She's starting to make me look bad."

"Worse, you mean. You do a great job of making yourself look pretty bad, kid." Pinkamena said mildly, and Antares gave the demon a flat look, but she only shrugged amiably as Aphrodisia giggled quietly and Innocence laughed and nodded firmly in agreement.

"Oh, do not be so mean, my phoenix!" Sleipnir chastised cheerfully, nudging the demon firmly, and Pinkamena only grunted and shoved back at him. "For one, Antares is growing into becoming a strong and capable warrior, and he has handled the arduous task of liaison with far greater grace and candor than I ever did when 'twas my responsibility."

"Perhaps thou should say irresponsibility." Luna quipped, but Sleipnir only nodded agreeably before Luna asked cheerfully: "Tell me, brother, for 'tis a point of contention betwixt myself and mine husband: does Scrivener not look like a riding horse as a Tyrant Wyrm?"

Scrivener glowered at Luna, but Sleipnir only looked thoughtfully at Scrivener before he suddenly bounded forwards, the Wyrm wincing as the enormous stallion spun himself around the male's neck before dropping firmly into a sitting position on Scrivener's back, making his eyes bulge and his back arch painfully.

Sleipnir settled himself thoughtfully, then he nodded firmly once and patted the back of Scrivener's neck a few times, making him wince. "Well, little sister, he certainly feels much like a riding horse, that is for certain!"

"There's a few ways to test that theory." Pinkamena said mildly, pushing Twilight out of the way before she hopped up behind her husband, Scrivener groaning, then yelping when Pinkamena drove the heels of her hooves into his sides. He automatically staggered forwards, and Luna laughed even as she twitched a bit from the faint feeling of pain in her own body.

Meanwhile, Innocence had turned fascinated eyes to Aphrodisia, bouncing over in front of her and questioning quickly: "So is it true you know all kinds of demon magic now? That you're an assassin? That you met Hel herself?"

Aphrodisia blushed and shifted slightly, smiling a little awkwardly: while normally she was bright and childish, she always strove to be a little more... careful around Innocence. The demon understood all too well what it was like to long to be stronger, but her experiences had taught her what it was like to give in to the animal side for too long, and how high a cost could come with the pursuit of power. In spite of how young she might look, she was only six years younger than Antares... and over the last five years, she had seen quite a lot of literal Hell. "Well...

"For one thing, I'm not an assassin. I'm an Inquisitor in training, sort of. Sort of. It's kind of a thing from Hel. A gift-thing." Apps clumsily explained, and when Antares snorted in amusement, she huffed and punched him in the shoulder, making the stallion wince even as he continued to grin. "You shut up! At least I'm not a messenger boy!"

"I'm way more of a delivery boy than a messenger boy, I'll have you know." Antares said in an offended voice, and then he stepped forwards and wrapped a foreleg around Apps' shoulders, pulling her in against his side and winking at Innocence. "Think of it this way. I'm the boring liaison with boring Heaven, but Apps is more like the ambassador between Midgard and Hel herself. Who gets to kill stuff that gets in her way."

Aphrodisia laughed, but she happily dropped her face against the side of the stallion's neck for a moment, visibly relaxing, taking comfort in the closeness. Innocence nodded in understanding, then she returned her eyes to Aphrodisia, asking curiously: "So what kind of magic have you learned? Can you show it to me? Or maybe tell me more about your scythe?"

"I'm really bad at explaining things." Aphrodisia said with a fidget, looking lame, but Innocence only nodded after a moment, in spite of looking more than a bit disappointed. But the young mare's attention was shortly drawn by the sight of Scrivener wincing and leaping through the open square, startling a few people and getting both yells and laughs as Pinkamena and Sleipnir rode him like a bucking bronco. Luna was dancing along beside them, and Twilight was only sitting with her face in a hoof, looking a bit embarrassed by the whole scene.

Innocence was drawn away, while Apps and Antares only watched with entertainment, before the demon drew her eyes towards the glossy-black unicorn and softened, saying quietly: "So I'm here for... I think a few days, until I have to resume training at the Archives. Mommy will be coming down with me this time, so... I want to try and spend my time up here with our old friends. You know, if you can stay and all, I know you're a lot busier than me-"

"I am not. And I can always skip out a little bit." Antares said softly, smiling slightly over at the demon, who gave him an entertained look. "Yeah, I'm supposed to go back up tonight but... I think technically 'tonight' lasts until tomorrow morning if you don't sleep, and the portal's in Subterra. We'll just make a little side-trip through Canterlot this evening and grab Avalon."

Aphrodisia only looked at Antares with amusement, and the stallion shrugged, saying mildly: "Hey, I didn't say we were going to give her a choice in the matter. I just said we're going to grab her and drag her off, like old times."

The demon sighed and smiled, then said wryly: "It's funny, you know? In the old days, you would have been the one impossible to drag away from his job. Now, you want to find a way to abduct the Captain of the Thunderbolt Division from her post in Canterlot for drinks."

"It's not my fault I turned into Mom and everyone else got boring." Antares said mildly, and when Aphrodisia glared at him, he smiled amusedly and rolled his eyes, nudging her companionably with his shoulder. "Okay, okay. Everyone apart from you, Pinkslap."

"Thanks, big brother." Aphrodisia hugged the stallion tightly around the neck with a warm smile, and the stallion only shrugged a bit as he reached up and rubbed gently along the runes over her back, and she closed her eyes and arched her back slowly as they lit up with a distinct neon glow at the stallion's touch.

Then she sighed and relaxed, blinking a few times and looking relaxed before she looked up warmly as Scrivener finally stumbled over his own claws and flopped painfully to the ground with a grunt, skidding a few feet on his chest before his face dropped into the ground with a loud thump. Sleipnir only laughed and hopped off the Tyrant Wyrm, while Pinkamena grumbled and stood up, then stomped viciously up and down on the shapeshifted stallion's back, making him gargle and twitch a few times before she hopped off.

He glowered over at her, but she only blew her mane back and then reached out to smack his face lightly, making him wince away. But then the mare smiled briefly, shaking her head as she walked away. "I guess you're not a complete failure, Scrivy. Just mostly one."

"Thanks. That does great for my self-esteem." Scrivener muttered, and then flinched as Luna hopped over his neck, mumbling: "Please don't step on me."

"Oh shut up. I am perfectly in control." Luna argued, and then she decided to prove this by hopping back and forth over the Tyrant Wyrm's long neck as she made her way up towards his head. Then, on her last jump, she hopped forwards and landed on top of Scrivener's skull, making him wince in pain before she sat down primly on his crown as she declared: "See? I am the controller. I am the rider, and thou art the ridden."

"Yep." Scrivener muttered, and then he rose his head and flicked it hard upwards, launching Luna flipping into the air with a yelp before she spun around and caught herself with a flap of her wings, glowering down at him.

Scrivener looked moodily back, and then he huffed out a short burst of blue mist before closing his eyes. He felt a wave of heat pass through his body as his scales lost their distinction, melding together and becoming waxy before they simply started to melt; and after only ten seconds or so, the once-solid Wyrm was now just a mass of dark sludge rapidly losing all color, as a form pushed up out of its melting back before a stallion surfaced out of the center of the muck with a gasp.

Scrivener Blooms arched his back with a wince as thick, scruffy white locks finished growing out of his scalp, his entire body prickling with pain and heat as the shed body of the Tyrant Wyrm simply dissolved into ashes and black mud. Turning back into a pony was a less-than-pleasant process, since he wasn't able to compress his entire body back into his normal shape: instead, he simply shed the extra weight, so to speak.

But it hurt like hell, and he felt... raw for a while, like he'd been skinned and reformed. Which he guessed that he technically had. Luna had a horrible metaphor that it was kind of like he gave birth to himself every time he shifted back from Wyrm form, but... Scrivener really preferred not to think about that at all. He felt nauseated and weakened enough by the transformation, after all.

The stallion waded out of the murk as Luna swayed a little in the air, dropping her head with a faint grimace as Scrivener's pain and fatigue resounded through her, and then the sapphire mare dropped and landed unsteadily on her hooves, breathing softly once before looking up with a small smile. There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Sleipnir broke this by asking curiously: "So art thou actually a snake, Scrivener Blooms? Or a lizard? Or... do dragons molt? I do not know if dragons molt. I have never seen handsome Spike molt, but I suppose that sweet Rarity would know the better. But if he did, they could make their own-"

"I have a feeling no one wants to hear the end of that sentence." Pinkamena interrupted, and Sleipnir huffed a bit before the dull-gray mare rolled her eyes and glanced over at Innocence. "Hey, by the way. Sissy wants to know what kind of cake your pal Clinker wants. Although I think Pinkie Pie just wants to be involved so she can go and brag about how much everypony loves her or some other lie like that."

"'Tis so refreshing to know the Pink Twins are still getting along so divinely." Luna said wryly, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before the starry-maned mare added mildly: "And I do not believe Clinker should have a cake. He is..."

Innocence glowered at her mother, and Luna huffed a bit before the young unicorn turned her eyes back towards Pinkamena and said in plain defiance of Luna: "The chocolatiest chocolate fudge-filled chocolate cake she can make!"

"Kid, I really hate you. That's going to be a pain in the flank to make." the demon groaned, rolling her eyes before she moodily looked over at Aphrodisia. But when the young demon only gave her mother a pleading look, Pinkamena slumped a bit and muttered: "Goddammit. Sure. Fine. I guess you're going to have to help me, Slippers."

Sleipnir's eyes widened slowly and delightedly at this prospect, while Luna only narrowed her eyes pointedly at Sin, but Innocence glared fearlessly back. Then the two blew raspberries loudly at each other at the same time, and Twilight sighed as Antares smiled despite herself and Aphrodisia gazed at her cousin with entertainment.

"You guys are all morons. Come on, Slippers, let's go and see if you can not screw up one simple little task." Pinkamena said moodily, and the stallion nodded cheerfully in agreement before turning to trot happily after the demon, looking much like an oversized dog at his mistress' heel.

Antares and Apps traded looks, and then the glossy-black unicorn turned towards Twilight and strode over to her, almost picking her up with a tight hug and startling the Lich into a laugh before he set her down and smiled warmly. "I'll send you a letter. You too, Mutt."

"That is Sin's name for me, not thine! Name thief!" Luna called, and Antares grinned before he leapt away from Twilight, pouncing towards his mother, but she swiftly stepped forwards and swung her crystalline horn fiercely upwards as he snapped his own horn down, the two spires meeting with a crackle of energy before they were both repelled with a thunderous bang.

They staggered, glared at each other... then stepped forwards and firmly banged their horns together thrice before bowing at the same time. Then they straightened and shared a fierce hug, Luna murmuring to her son as she squeezed him close: "Idiot. Take care of thyself. Thou hast our love."

"I love you too, _Móðer_. All of you. Watch out for each other, huh?" Antares replied softly as he pulled back, and their eyes met before the stallion winked over at his father, then gazed towards his little sister. "Sin, try and behave yourself while I'm gone, huh?"

"I'll try, Antares. I'll miss you." Innocence smiled up after her brother, and the stallion nodded firmly as Aphrodisia quickly exchanged her own goodbyes with her family. Then, as the two left, the young mare hesitated before looking back at he parents, biting her lip as she gazed at the ponies that remained... that would always remain.

Twilight Sparkle, Scrivener Blooms... and Luna Brynhild. Innocence's attention drew to the last, and she leaned forwards, asking impulsively: "One day, can I be like Aphrodisia or Antares? I mean, I know I'm already getting all this Valkyrie training, and I'm really grateful for it, but... they're already working for Heaven and Hell. One day, will I be able to..."

"One day. But to be honest, I hope 'tis a day far away. I am selfish that way, my dearest daughter." Luna said softly, and Innocence smiled warmly and blushed slightly. But it was a happy look on her face, and Scrivener and Twilight traded soft looks: they both knew that if they'd given the same response to Innocence, her reception would have still been warm, but not quite so... touched.

Then Innocence turned around and hurried towards the library, and the three traded looks, thoughts, and emotions; enough passed through their minds in those few moments that Scrivener and Twilight were both left to shift embarrassedly, and Luna grinned widely at them as she shook her head slowly. "Oh, thou idiots."

She stopped, took a moment to choose her words a little more carefully than she usually did, and then she smiled and drew her eyes over them, saying quietly: "I am _Móðer_ to Sin, and she thinks of me as a close and dearest friend, aye. But she adores and respects both of thee: thou art her father, a father she is proud of and looks up to, and Twilight Sparkle, for all thy worries and bitterness, I am all too sure she respects thy authority more than she does my own, just as she should."

"It's just hard not to be a little envious of how good you are with her sometimes, Luna. How much she listens to you, how much she tells you." Twilight said softly, but Luna only shook her head and chuckled quietly at this.

"Nay. She may seem to speak more to me, Twilight Sparkle, but Innocence is cunning as Celestia. And she is very well aware that whatever she may tell one of us, she tells all of us." Luna replied easily, and Twilight leaned back in surprise, then looked thoughtful at this response, lowering her head a little as Scrivener gazed at Luna warmly. But before he could say anything, the mare grinned widely and shrugged, turning around and adding cheerfully: "But maybe thou art correct and Innocence simply knows who is the best mare to speak to on matters of fun. Thou art both boring, after all."

Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement as Twilight gave the sapphire mare a dry look, but it was chiefly warmth that they both felt as they followed the starry-maned winged unicorn into the library. Innocence looked up as they entered, and then she levitated the book beside her before hurrying forwards... and past Luna to Twilight Sparkle, skidding to a halt in front of the Lich as she looked up at her brightly and asked: "Do you think you could help me with some of this stuff, Momma? I really could use your help with it."

Twilight smiled and nodded firmly as Luna and Scrivener both looked tenderly towards the violet mare: a mare who sometimes still undervalued herself and worried too much about how others might see her, but who all the same was the most important, the most integral part of the life of these two ponies... and almost as important to the friends and family she had that filled this beautiful little village of Ponyville.


	6. Little Miss Screw You

Chapter Four: Little Miss Screw You

~BlackRoseRaven

When night came in Ponyville, it was peaceful: the gates remained open, letting both late-night revelers and the less-often-seen citizens of the night pass in and out. Demons and spirits and other creatures roamed the streets freely, passing beneath lanterns and under the harsh electric lights with what would be boldness in many other towns... but in Ponyville, it was comfort. Ponyville had been among the first places to welcome these creatures: and now, many years later, they were as natural to the citizens of the village as any pony or Nibelung seen out and about during the day would be.

Canterlot, on the other hoof, was always buzzing with activity. Nightclubs opened their doors, and while Nightmares and demons roamed, they were a little more aloof, a little more cautious. In spite of the fact that in the massive caverns beneath Canterlot there was an underground city of darkness, Equestria's crown city was still less than welcoming to many of its nocturnal residents. In a place like this, that was so much larger and where the citizens had much less contact with the creatures despite living just above them, change took longer, and was so much harder to achieve.

While they were working towards that change, they had to continue to deal with the consequences of having ponies and other beings living uneasily with demons and creatures of darkness. Almost every night there was some complaint that ended up being due to a misunderstanding between the day-ponies and the night creatures. Over the years, the forces that protected Canterlot had learned to deal with this more effectively, however, and they had been given more funding and better training to form better and better peacekeeping forces.

One branch of these forces was known as the Thunderbolts: a section made up mostly of elite Pegasus Guard, all of them exceptional in the air. They were trained to take down any aerial threat that the standard aerial defense forces of Equestria couldn't handle, and were rivaled only by the Wonderbolts when it came to their aerial prowess. Except the Wonderbolts weren't trained be able to meet demons and dragons in aerial combat.

The Captain of the Thunderbolts – and the daughter of the stallion who had come up with the name and suggested the idea in the first place – was moodily reviewing a file over her desk in her private office. It was almost midnight, but she planned to spend the night here at the command post to try and catch up on her paperwork... even if the overeager, wild part of her that had never died was hoping badly for some kind of alert she could respond to, to work out some of her energy. She was almost forty years old, but still in her prime, stronger, faster, _better _than any other pony out there.

Well, almost any other pony.

She reached up, smiling slightly as she rubbed a hoof slowly through her mane: it was blonde streaked with red, styled into a brush cut as short as her cropped tail. Her coat was a bright sun gold, and she was wearing a black cloth jacket that, even with the sleeves hemmed up, was a little too big for her: but that wasn't because she was messy, but rather because she was roughly the size of a foal in spite of her strength and age.

The Pegasus sighed, then she reached up, rubbing slowly at a nearly-invisible scar beside one of her red eyes, fidgeting a little as she looked moodily down at the stack of papers on her desk. Expense reports, flight logs, budgets and all sorts of not-fun things. She shook her head, then looked moodily down at her cutie mark of a line cutting an apple in half: that was her talent, not giving up until she finished whatever job she was given. Enduring. Smashing her way through whatever the hell was in her way. She was going to do that here, too.

She shook her head quickly, then looked down... before glancing up in surprise as there was a knock at the door, and a Pegasus Guard quickly shoved it open and stepped inside, wincing and saluting as he said hurriedly: "Ma'am, sorry to intrude, but two demons are causing a ruckus downtown, near the Oasis Tower... the Royal Guard requested you send two of yours to deal with it."

"To deal with two demons? Please. For one thing, all ten of my boys and girls have the night off. For another, two mischief-making demons don't require two of my pack. They shouldn't even require one." the mare said distastefully, and then she shook her head before straightening and locking her gaze on the guard: even if the tiny mare was standing on the equivalent of a booster seat, she still struck terror into the soldier as she glared him down into the ground. "But you know what? Since I'm bored, I'll go ahead and deal with this myself. Tell 'em to set up a perimeter if they're too scared to get their hooves wet."

"It's just... ma'am, we're using that new detection technology, and one of them is a First Tier demon and the other we can't make heads or tails of." the Pegasus Guard explained awkwardly, and the mare frowned at this as her wings flapped, carrying her easily over the desk to land in front of the soldier. And even though she was less than half the size of the bulky Pegasus, he seemed to be looking up at her instead of her to him... despite the fact that even leaning down as low as he could go, she was barely at eye level with him. "They're making a scene but..."

"Fine. Fine, I'll deal with it. Good, I've been looking to let off some steam." the Captain of the Thunderbolts grumbled, and then she shoved past the guard, making him wince as she strode out into the hallway and made her way quickly down to the locker rooms.

Ten minutes later, and the small mare emerged onto the streets of Canterlot in body-fitting steel armor with nasty, blade-like flanges and a helmet with an enormous, saw-like fin. Deadly bracers were locked over her forelegs, that each had four long, razor-like blades standing out at the compass points: crosshatch blades, weapons that were as deadly as they were difficult to use properly. Like her armor, each blade was marked by an emblem: a bolt of rainbow colored lightning coming out of a black thundercloud. A silent tribute to the father, who to this day was still her inspiration, her rock, her idol.

The Pegasus took a breath, then she leapt up into the air, becoming a golden streak through the night as she shifted easily in the direction of the Oasis Tower. She had a pair of goggles on to protect her eyes, although one had a thicker lens and a strange tint: these had been a gift from an old friend, and while one goggle was normal, the other saw the energy emitted by organic beings, letting her understand if she was looking at a mortal, a demon, or something else entirely.

She shot through the air, focused, sharp, unyielding... and in this moment, feeling free, in spite of the fact she was rushing headlong towards danger. She let herself smile for a moment, as her eyes narrowed behind her goggles: she didn't smile as often these days, though, living in her apartment here in Canterlot, away from her family, her friends, her real home. But she had responsibilities she couldn't drop, she was determined not to be the pony she had once been, but better: she wouldn't let someone get hurt again because she hadn't been there. People needed someone who could wing in and save them, and she was that pony.

She wouldn't let down another pony like she had let down her mother. She wouldn't ever treat something, no matter how small, like it wasn't important again... because she knew that it was the smallest little cracks that could erupt into the biggest wounds.

The Pegasus twisted upwards, almost brushing the clouds as she took a quick sweep of the entire area to ensure she wasn't about to fly into an ambush before she dove forwards. Her eyes focused in on her destination as she rapidly closed towards it: Oasis Tower, an omen of the coming age. A behemoth structure that wasn't just stone, but metal and glass, and stood out like a sore hoof amidst the rest of Canterlot's stone and fairytale architecture.

Around the rectangular base were clustered ponies and a few gawkers, pointing at the mass of dark smoke circling rapidly around the structure, cracking the glass here and there. Only a few windows had been shattered, but another figure was standing complacently in one of these, wearing a heavy cloak to conceal itself. All the same, the mare could at least read the energies of the creatures with her goggles, and she grimaced: the guard had been half-right. One was a First Tier demon, the other... she wasn't sure. Even if the cloak was muffling its energy signature somehow, it wasn't like anything she'd gotten familiar with over the decade she'd worked here...

Then the cloud of living smoke that was an incorporeal demon veered suddenly towards her, and the mare gritted her teeth as she flew up into a ready position and rose both her crosshatch blades. But to her surprise, the cloud of smoke twisted suddenly around, beginning to circle her violently even as she said coldly: "Listen to me, punk, if you don't cease and desist right now I'm going to smash you down to Subterra and drag you in front of the Overseer. Let's do this nice and easy, and we'll go through the Canterlot courts, unless you want a one-way trip to Helheim."

Echoing laughter rippled through the air around her, and the tiny Pegasus gritted her teeth even as her brow furrowed slightly: there was something strangely familiar about that sound. But she shoved that away for a moment, shaking her head briskly before she said sharply: "Final warning! And believe me, I'm eager to hurt you and your..."

As the demon revolved around her again, the mare's eyes locked on the sight of the cloaked figure, and they widened slightly as she saw it draw back before leaping out of the building, angling its body to dive straight down with the cloak fanning out around it. On instinct, the Pegasus lunged forwards to intercept, but the demon that had been orbiting her shot downwards and twisted in a violent corkscrew around her, knocking her off-balance and sending her zigzagging wildly out of control.

It was only for a few moments, but by the time she regained her balance, the cloaked figure had hit the ground... and smashed right through a drainage grate in a flash of white magic, the mare cursing under her breath as she watched the First Tier demon quickly follow.

Without hesitation, even knowing this was likely an ambush, the tiny mare shot down after them, ignoring the yelling crowd, the other guards, everything except for her target. She lunged through the hole and twisted upwards to shoot through the tunnel above the shallow muck of the sewer, her eyes focused forward and her teeth grit as she just caught the smoky tail of the incorporeal demon twist around a corner ahead.

It was narrow, it was damp, it was cold, and the Captain of the Thunderbolts wasn't aware of any of these things: all she knew was that there were two freaks asking for a beating ahead, and she was going to make them rue the day they thought they could cause mayhem and then escape her wrath. With ease, she navigated the twisting tunnels, slowly gaining on them inch-by-inch until they reached a wide, open straightaway, and the mare bared her teeth as she thought: _This is it!_

Her wings propelled her through the air in a streak of gold, the force of her passage parting the water beneath her as she closed the distance on the two. But to her surprise, the cloaked figure was the one to react, not the demon she was ready to smash out of incorporeality: one moment, he was fleeing, the next he had twisted towards the wall, running up it before kicking off and flipping his body towards her even as she reacted on instinct and training-

She slammed face-first into a solid barrier of energy that formed out of nowhere, her eyes bulging even as she hit it with enough force to crack it, and for a moment she was stuck there with one foreleg raised. The demon was just a dark shape floating in the air as the cloaked figure laughed at her, even as he fell calmly backwards... and the mare's eyes blazed with fury before she slammed her front hoof forwards, smashing the magical barrier apart before she shot savagely down into the cloaked creature and flipped her body to slam both hind legs into him, shouting: "This is no goddamn game!"

The cloaked figure squeaked as it smashed into the brick wall of the sewer with enough force to send cracks through the brittle stone, but the mare didn't take any time to savor her victory. Instead, she was already moving again, flapping her wings hard as she kicked her hind legs upwards to hook her body in a J through the air, calmly dodging a wild dive from the incorporeal demon before the mare twisted her whole body around and into a savage smash of both forelegs, swinging the silver-edged crosshatch blades into the cloud of smoke.

The blessed weapons flashed on contact with the smog, and there was a cry of pain before a shape rocketed out of the smoke cloud as it dissipated, a demon with two large cuts across its back and shoulders smashing into the water below. And the Captain of the Thunderbolts was already in the perfect position to knock the rest of the fight of her enemy as she dove straight down, going into a wild corkscrew that turned her entire body into a deadly drill-

And then something happened that had only happened once before, in her entire life: she felt something leap fearlessly into her and pluck her from the air in mid-spin, tackling her to the side. A moment later, she slammed face-first down into a platform of solid energy, and the cloaked figure was on top of her and one of her forelegs had been yanked up painfully behind her back, where she couldn't move it because then the stupid crosshatch blade would likely shred the stupid base of her stupid wing.

She mouthed slowly and wordlessly, the large, circular platform of energy she was pinned into sizzling against her chick as the cloaked figure stood triumphantly on her back. There were only two ponies in the entire world that could have done that to her, and she looked disbelievingly up over her shoulder at the stallion holding her down as she asked stupidly: "Antares?"

"Hey, Aviator." Antares flicked his head back, knocking the hood of the cloak off so he could grin down at her cheerfully, and the tiny Pegasus stared up at him as he looked placidly back down at her. "Pretty sure you owe both me and Apps a beer now."

"Yeah, Avalon! That really hurt!" complained another all-too-familiar voice, and the tiny Pegasus gave a dumb laugh as Aphrodisia bounded up beside the platform, sniffing loudly as she splashed through the ankle-deep muck. "You're a big doo-doo head."

Avalon Apple only shook her head slowly, looking disbelievingly from one pony to the other before she suddenly gritted her teeth, beginning to wiggle violently beneath Antares against the platform of energy he had made, shouting: "You stupid morons! This is why there was no suppression response from Subterra? This is why I was called? You goddamn idiots went and vandalized private property and caused mass panic through Canterlot because... because you wanted to say 'hi?' What the hell kind of thinking is that?"

"The kind you used to appreciate." Antares said mildly, and then he lightly flung Avalon forwards, and the mare caught herself quickly in midair and spun around to yank her goggles up onto her forehead so she could glare furiously at the unicorn as he sat primly down on his own platform of energy, giving her a slight grin. "And it's not like Apps or I did anything _bad_. Minor property damage to some jerks who make half their money from peddling drugs and staying just ahead of labor laws. I know for a fact Rosewood's been trying to get rid of them, so... we did you a favor, really."

Avalon stared in disbelief, and then Aphrodisia added brightly: "Also, we had fun, right? And we brought you out of sight and stuff, so you can sneak away. And we didn't kick your butt even though we really should because you're sort of mean."

Aphrodisia paused, glancing pointedly over her own shoulder at the slowly-healing lacerations, and the Pegasus gritted her teeth before she shook her head fiercely and snapped: "Look, we're not judge and jury! I don't know how things work in Heaven and Hell, but my job here is just to catch who I'm sent out after and bring them in, then let the courts decide their fate, do you understand that? And I am not about to just... dick off with you two because you want to go have fun and drinks! Those days are over!"

The stallion shook his head sadly, and Avalon glared at him furiously before she spun around before the unicorn called mildly: "Never knew you'd grow up to be kind of a wimp without us around, Avalon."

The Pegasus skidded to a halt in midair, knowing she shouldn't, knowing she should just leave... and then she slowly gritted her teeth before spinning around and retorting: "You two think you're really that important? Well, sorry, but I'm not immortal like you assholes, and neither are my parents! I needed to grow up and learn to be responsible and strong, to do my _duty_, because unlike you idiots I'm going to die!"

"We're all gonna die, Avalon. Hey, for all you know, we could end up dead long before you." Antares said reasonably, and then he smiled over at Aphrodisia. "And me and Apps aren't going to end up in Valhalla like you when we die. We're just going to be gone. You and your parents, you guys are the lucky ones. You lose one life, you gain a whole new one. I lose my life, and because of all my exposure to Valhalla and just... what I am... I'll be gone."

Avalon winced a bit at this, and then she shifted and felt... guilty for a moment, before Aphrodisia looked up and said softly: "It must be hard, Ava. I can't imagine what it's like, knowing what happened to your Mom and how old all the people we grew up with are getting... it hurts enough to see that Auntie Pinkie is getting so old. But this life is just... a cocoon, that's what I try to think. And death is just gonna be a transformation into... something new. Something better."

Avalon shifted a bit, then she shook her head and muttered: "That doesn't mean I get to just dick around as I please. Hell, if anything, that means I gotta be even better than I'm doing now. Look, I'm busy, I have work, I have... mortal problems. You used to really understand that, Mir."

"You used to be fun. And stupid. Also, Apps and I both have to head back to our jobs like, soon, which by the way, are much crazier and harder than your job." Antares said pointedly, and Avalon glared at him as one of her eyes twitched, but the stallion only shrugged. "Hey, it's true. What do you do? Oh, apparently it's beat up your friends when they try to invite you out for a beer, that's what you do. Me and Apps save the motherbucking universe. I'd like to see you try and save the motherbucking universe. But you couldn't, because there's a height requirement."

There was silence for a few moments as Avalon stared at him, her mouth falling slightly open as Aphrodisia giggled madly behind her front hooves, and then the stallion informed: "If I wasn't clear, I'm calling you short."

Avalon roared furiously and threw herself at Antares, and the stallion grinned as he flung himself upwards, leaping high into the air. As expected, Avalon attempt to boost herself off the platform he had been standing on, but the moment her hooves slammed down against it they became stuck, the mare looking dumbly down before she snapped her eyes up in time to see Antares falling towards her, his horn glowing and a hoof drawn back, a wide grin on his face...

And then there was darkness and nothing but a haze for a little while. There was the vaguest sensation of moving, but also blurs of memory. Laughing with her friends, the mare she had used to be, the good times, how they had been friends, always looking out for each other...

Avalon shifted... and then she blinked a few times before opening her eyes and raising her head as she realized she was sitting at a table. She mouthed slowly as she looked back and forth, trying to make sense of her surroundings as her hoof knocked against something, then awkwardly caught it and lifted it before she could knock it over.

She looked down blankly at it as she realized it was a bottle of beer... and from the bad singing and the smell of alcohol, they were in a tavern on karaoke night. A glance to the side confirmed this as she saw the stage past the bar and the ponies who were just having fun on it, before the Pegasus ground her teeth together as she looked slowly across the table, focusing on Aphrodisia and Antares as they both rose glasses of whiskey and clinked them together. "You assholes. What did you do to me?"

"Angel taser." Antares said mildly, winking across at her as he reached up and tapped his horn. "Nice big jolt of purification to short-circuit your nervous system. But hey, it was either that or have Apps take over your brain. I figure you'd like brute force more than mind control."

Aphrodisia grinned, showing off needle-like fangs, and Avalon groaned as she sat back in her chair, shaking her head in disgust as she muttered: "It's been three years since the last time we hung out. I don't do this kind of thing anymore, you two. I'm not this person anymore. I have to get back to work and I want you two to leave me alone."

"Okay. Go right ahead." Antares said mildly, and Avalon frowned moodily as she stopped on the edge of her seat, while Aphrodisia cocked her head curiously. But the glossy-black unicorn was looking at the tiny Pegasus with a slight smile and a mischievous gleam in his eye, as he continued: "It's only been half an hour or so, and we're in a lower district so you can probably merge right into a patrol path to announce that you're back and make up some excuse for what happened.

"I know it's been hard. We haven't been able to be around much, get together much. You're here in Canterlot, and Apps and I are in Ponyville, so even when we do come to visit, we don't often see each other. It's been years, and really... almost a decade since it was me, you two, and T all able to be together like old times." The stallion halted, then he shook his head and said softly, glancing up: "I'm sorry, I am. I wish I could spend more time with you, Ava. I wish I was here more often. I wish Prestige was able to leave Valhalla. I wish for a lot of things, but I'm grown up enough to know I can't just make my wishes come true. I'm also grown up enough to know that when I have a chance to hang out with my old friends, I should goddamn well take it unless I want to spend the entire week pissed off at myself because I decided I couldn't cut an extra hour out of work to have a beer and act like the pony I used to be instead of the hardass I am now."

Avalon glowered at him, but she felt... guilt in her gut, too. And that brought up thoughts of her family and …_ to hell with it. _"Fine."

The Pegasus picked up the bottle of beer in front of her, then leaned down and bit off the metal cap, spitting it aside as she said sulkily: "Here's to being an irresponsible jackass, then."

With that, she tilted the bottle back and guzzled half the contents before slamming it down, then she belched loudly and glowered over at Antares, saying moodily: "I guess you've still got those stupid eyes of yours, huh?"

"Acuity. It's my special talent." Antares smiled slightly, shrugging a bit before he glanced up and added: "Here, see that guy over there? Beside him is his wife, but he's cheating on her with that younger mare across the table. That necklace she's wearing is a gift from him. They're already thinking about how they're going to have sex later, right under his wife's nose, because... she's her teaching assistant. She's a professor of... something in the arts field."

Avalon glanced dumbly over the back of her chair, seeing the three ponies that were all laughing together at a table nearby, and the tiny Pegasus studied them blankly for a few moments before she scowled and turned around, glaring at the stallion. "You made that up. There is no way you've gotten _that _good."

"The fun part is that it's not like you can just go over and ask them. Well, I mean, you could, but that'd kind of be awkward." Antares said blandly, and then he smiled slightly when the Pegasus glared at him. "Okay, fine. Look at them again. His wife is wearing those big ugly glasses, has several books and papers sticking out of her purse, none of her jewelry is real and most of it is new agey. Her husband is keeping space between them and he's leaning towards the younger mare, and the young chick has almost all her focus on him and keeps touching the necklace; she thinks it's all an adventure, she's all excited, she's too dumb to realize how big the consequences are going to be if they're caught. Especially because there's deference towards the wife, too; the way she keeps her head low, the way she keeps making supplicating gestures."

The Pegasus looked over her shoulder as Aphrodisia raised her empty glass and called to a waitress, and then Avalon turned back around and said moodily: "Okay, congratulations. I'm now freaked the hell out and not sure whether or not I want to hang out with you anymore. You better not be using your psychic powers on me."

"I'm not psychic, and I already know everything about you, Aviator." Antares said mildly, sipping at his whiskey, and when the mare glared at him, he added: "It's not like you're exactly hard to read, either. You tend to kind of throw your emotions at whoever's around."

"You shut the hell up. You don't know anything about me." Avalon retorted, and then she held up a hoof when the waitress approached, saying before Aphrodisia could say anything: "A pitcher of ale from the tap, and a glass of ice."

"Refill, please!" Aphrodisia smiled, and the waitress nodded with an amused look, taking the demon's glass.

"Bring me a cup too, thanks. No ice, though, I don't need to water my alcohol down like some ponies do." Antares said mildly, looking pointedly over at Avalon, who scowled back at him.

"Hey, bite me. For one thing, I'm supposed to be working. For another, I don't need to water down any of my goddamn ale, I just like it cold, that's all." Avalon said grouchily, and Antares only shrugged placidly as the waitress headed away. The tiny Pegasus bared her teeth at the stallion, and then, before she even realized what she was saying, she pointed at him and snapped: "Fine, I'll drink you under this damn table, you hear me?"

Antares only shrugged, grinning slightly... and two hours later, the three stumbled out of the tavern together, laughing like it was old times, Avalon drunk to the point where she could barely keep herself on her hooves, her friends shielding her between them before she said in a mumble: "I'm... I'm gonna... this was the greatest night in... guys, guys... guys, thank you because... I just missed you guys and my family so bad and this... this really helped."

"Hey, I'm glad for it, Ava." Antares smiled down at her, feeling tipsy but... not nearly as drunk as the tiny Pegasus clearly was. Impulsively, he reached over and hugged her tightly with one foreleg, and she hiccuped even as she looked up at him warmly, then laughed when Apps grabbed her and hefted her up into a tight hug against her body.

Avalon hugged the demon tightly back, and then she almost fell when the demon let go of her, but the tiny Pegasus managed to catch the air with her wings before she looked up with a dumb smile and... happiness. Yeah, she was happy, as she stuttered out: "I'm gonna... I think... I'm gonna go now and go and... go home now and... you guys send me letters or stuff and... I'll read 'em! I'll... I'll see you guys soon. You guys better come visit soon."

She didn't really hear what Antares and Aphrodisia said in response as she flitted up into the air, zigzagging back and forth before her body turned to guide her home. Home, where she belonged. Home, where she was always happy, because things were going to get better...

In the morning, Avalon woke up with a groan, feeling hungover and stupider than usual. Her friends were gone, and she wanted to regret last night and all the work she hadn't done, as she sat carefully up and the hay beneath her shifted. She grimaced a little, rubbing at her features, hating herself but more glad than she would ever, _ever _allow herself to admit about that time spent catching up with friends and being her old self...

She frowned as her eyes opened, looking around at the stalls, the old wooden walls, feeling a strange sense of familiarity and no sense of surprise despite the fact this wasn't her home... this was... this was...

Her eyes widened slowly, and she staggered to her hooves, hurrying across the sawdust-covered floor and sending hale flying in all directions as she all but erupted out of the bale. She almost rammed face-first into the ajar door, yanking it open to stare out of the barn and at the ranch house across the lawn... before her jaw fell agape as a familiar old red earth pony opened the door and trotted out onto the deck. Age had tanned his coat darker in places, and he had a scruffy, short gray-blonde beard now and had let his mane grow out a little more, but that piercing green eye was the same as it had always been, far more vibrant than the glass orb in the other socket.

"Breakfast." he called to her amiably, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and then he turned around and strode back inside.

Avalon mouthed slowly, then she strode dumbly across the yard, her wings flapping a few times to shake the last of the hay loose from her body. She reached the stairs and climbed them almost nervously, swallowing thickly... but it had been a long time since she'd been home. She sent them money every month, but rarely much of a letter these days more than standard well-wishes... she just never had time to reply to the letters she got with everything she was in charge of.

The tiny Pegasus headed to the door and pushed it open, tracing the familiar path to the kitchen, feeling such a powerful wave of nostalgia from the life she'd lived here... and how that only got all the stronger when she stepped into the kitchen, saw everything the way she had always remembered it all, saw her family all gathered there.

The big red stallion, her uncle, was sitting at the table beside a light blue Pegasus who grinned up at her, his features still handsome despite how much of his youth they'd lost. And at the counter, just finishing up pancakes, was her father: a Pegasus stallion with magenta eyes and a shaggy rainbow mane and tail, his coat blue, the emblem on his flank of a white cloud releasing a rainbow-colored bolt of lightning. Her father, her inspiration... and beside him...

Her mother smiled at her, a smile that made her green eyes light up and refute the wrinkles that covered her features. She was a goldenrod earth pony, with a mane that had once been blonde but had now turned almost entirely white, and she was thin, and... pretty. She held herself up well, in spite of the shawl wrapped around her neck; not because her mother was frail, but it helped hide the marks of all the surgeries she had gone through, these last few years.

Avalon swallowed a little, looking back and forth, and then her mother gestured at the table and said softly: "Go on and sit down, Ava, you look famished. Hurry up, Dash, Big Mac and Soarin' got work to do today, we ain't all as lazy as you."

"Hey, I know what I'm doing, thank you very much." Rainbow Dash replied pointedly as he turned back to the griddle, flipping the pancakes to check them as he added: "And you should go sit down too, Applejack."

"I'm fine. Y'all are worrying about me for nothing these days, I swear." the mare grumbled, and Avalon smiled despite herself as her mother pushed away from the counter and made her way to the table... a little slow, a little careful of her balance, Avalon noticed. She couldn't help but stare, and then she blushed when her mother glanced over at her and said: "Hey, sit down, Ava. Don't even think about runnin' off without eating."

"I'm not, Mom. I'm not." Avalon said when she finally found her voice, and then she quickly hurried to slip into her old spot at the table. She smiled embarrassedly, looking around awkwardly before she cleared her throat and mumbled: "So uh... it's... it's good to see you all. I... I guess I got confused trying to go home last night."

Big Mac only smiled amusedly over at her, and Soarin' grinned as he leaned forwards, asking: "So how's the Captain of the Thunderbolts doing in Canterlot, anyway?"

"Great. Really... really great." Avalon said unenthusiastically, and then she looked up with a smile as her father approached and placed an enormous stack of pancakes down on the table, the Pegasus changing the subject hurriedly: "How did you guys know I was here?"

Applejack only chuckled and shook her head, saying softly: "I was still up reading when I heard the barn door open. At first I though it might be someone trying to help themselves to some of our stores, but Dash went and took a quick look, and well..."

"There you were. In the same place you always slept in whenever you came home drunk." Rainbow Dash said with a smile as he slipped in beside his daughter, and he nudged her lightly with his shoulder as he winked at her. "Your mother was a little worried until I reminded her that Apps and Antares had been around. You went out with them, I'm guessing, yeah?"

Avalon nodded awkwardly, and she thought she saw... relief, approval even, in the eyes of her parents. She shifted embarrassedly, then picked up a fork and cleared her throat before she asked finally as she poked at her pancakes slowly: "So how... how have you been, Mom?"

Applejack laughed quietly, adjusting her shawl before she said softly: "Don't you worry about me, Ava. Just seeing you... does me a world of good. And you don't have to keep sending us money, either, we've been doin' fine here..."

"No, but I like to. I want to help out." Avalon said firmly, shaking her head, and then she frowned a little when Applejack and Rainbow Dash traded looks, both shifting a little. "What? What is it? Do you need more help?"

"No, honey, that's not it at all." Applejack said quietly, and he glanced over at her big brother, who nodded firmly once before he reached up and squeezed Soarin's shoulder gently. The former Wonderbolt glanced up dumbly from where he was stuffing his face with pancakes and hash browns, and then he nodded lamely before quickly sweeping up his plate and excusing himself with the crimson stallion.

Avalon shifted uneasily, looking back towards her mother as she breathed hard in and out, expecting the worst. That she was going to be written out of the will, this was her last family meal, that... they were going to lose the farm and it was all her fault. She met her mother's eyes, already trying to form an apology that would never be enough, before Applejack said softly: "This ain't entirely fair, Avalon, but this farm has been our family's for generations, and I want to continue that tradition... at least one more time. I'm passing down Sweet Apple Acres to you, Avalon."

"I... M-Mom, I can't... I mean... what about you and Dad?" whispered Avalon, and Rainbow Dash reached up to squeeze his stunned daughter's shoulder soothingly.

"Well, your mother and I haven't really thought that far ahead yet." the stallion said softly, and Avalon turned disbelieving eyes up to him, before he explained gently, slipping a tender look towards Applejack: "Ava, I... your mom and me, we're both getting old now. And for so many years, we've been here. Don't get me wrong, it's been great, but your Mom and I never really got to live out all our silly dreams we used to have and... we want to, before..."

"Before the end." Applejack said gently, unflinchingly, and she smiled even as Avalon turned worried eyes to her. "Oh, don't give me that look. I'm fine, still, and I'm gonna be fine for months yet. Long enough for one last pilgrimage around Equestria, see my family and explore the country and where the Apples came from... but I can't lie. A year? I don't know. Two years? I don't see any point in pretending that's likely. Three? I know I'll be in the ground before then."

"Mom, don't talk like that. D-Don't talk like that, okay?" Avalon pleaded, but when Applejack only smiled again at her, her daughter trembled and lowered her head, biting her lip and whispering: "I'm so sorry..."

Rainbow Dash rubbed soothingly along his daughter's back as Applejack chuckled and shook her head, murmuring: "Now stop that. Ain't your fault, Ava, we were both doin' things we weren't supposed to. You were off bein' stupid but I was the one trying to do all the work by myself in the barn. I knew better than that, with my lungs all chewed up, but I was doin' it anyway. Would have been easy to find you, I'm sure, and easier to just wait, but I didn't. It's not your fault I broke my back... it was all that pride that finally did it."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Applejack cleared her throat and straightened herself carefully before saying softly: "We're gonna travel around Equestria. I got that stupid brace that Cowlick made for me, and... we're not gonna worry about the farm, 'cause it's yours now. Big Mac will be around if you want some advice, but he and I agree the farm should go to you."

Avalon didn't know what to say, or how to react. She swallowed again, trembling a little as she looked across at her parents, and then she simply nodded a few times, feeling tears forming in her eyes as she rubbed at her face and realized... how much this meant to her as she laughed faintly before bowing her head. "I just... I'm the Captain of the Thunderbolts now... I've got to be responsible."

"I know. It'll take a few weeks to get all the papers sorted out and everything anyway, Ava, you got time to think about what you want to do. If you wanna sell it, that's fine too. I just want to pass this farm down to you... I know you'll do what's best." Applejack said softly, and Avalon laughed faintly as her father squeezed her around the shoulders, and she only hoped that she'd live up to half of what her parents still thought of her after all these years.

* * *

After breakfast, Avalon had sent a letter off to Headquarters using the dragon statue they'd been given forever ago by Luna and Scrivener, claiming she was held up in pursuit and would be returning to base to make her report once she'd finished gathering some intel.

She left her armor at home... her home, Sweet Apple Acres. That felt so strange to think of, but she... she sort of liked it. Not that she thought she could just abandon everything and come live out here, but maybe there was someone who could help. Someone else she could look to for advice.

She didn't have to go far: just a little down the road, there was a beautiful little cottage, with little hutches and feeding bowls for animals over the lawn. Quite a few different creatures were helping themselves to food and drink, and Avalon smiled wryly despite herself as she made her way to the door of the pretty house.

And before she could even knock, the door was quickly opened, but it wasn't a pony who emerged. It was an equine that looked almost like it was black smoke made physical, with a smoky mane that half-curled over her face to shade her curious, glowing green eyes that lacked both iris and pupil, but were all the same expressive and gentle.

Her wings flapped a little at her sides, and then the entity smiled softly at Avalon, saying quietly: "This is quite a surprise. Are you looking for my ___okâwîmâw__, _Avalon?"

"I am, yeah, but... I have time today, Tender Trust, so... if... well, you know. Maybe you can help some too." Avalon said softly, gazing at her friend with a small smile. Tender Trust looked back curiously, but she nodded before stepping back, gesturing for the mare to come inside.

Avalon followed her friend through the entrance hall and into a cozy den that smelled of flowers and woodsmoke. There was a small fire crackling quietly away in the fireplace, and a pot suspended above this in which charred herbs were emitting that almost-rapturous mix of smells, Avalon feeling herself loosening up just from the first few breaths, turning her eyes towards the couple on the couch as Tender Trust introduced politely: "_Okâwîmâw_, Avalon is here."

"Oh, hello Ava... it's been a while since the last time we talked." said the Pegasus resting back on the couch in a soft voice, sitting up with a quiet, warm smile. She was a sunny yellow, with her pink mane carefully pulled back from her eyes and held in place by headband, a cutie mark of butterflies on her haunch... but only a single wing furled against her side, the other missing.

Beside her, an almost-ethereal stallion grunted, nodding once as his black body seemed to ripple and twist like smog, green-fire eyes studying the visitor with interest. There were two others similar to this being resting on pillows at one side of the room as well, but they seemed somehow younger and more-physical. And when Tender Trust walked over to drop down beside one of them, and he absently attempted to shove her over, it became quite apparent they were siblings, while the ponies on the couch were their parents.

"Fluttershy, Nirvana... it's good to see you both." Avalon greeted, and then she hesitated before glancing between the two, taking a deep breath and inhaling the relaxing vapors... and then she simply blurted: "So my Mom and Dad are passing down the farm to me and I don't know what to do."

Fluttershy only smiled softly as Nirvana cocked his head, and Avalon cleared her throat at the unexpected reply... or the lack thereof. Then Tender Trust rose her head and asked curiously: "So when will you be moving back to your den?"

"Huh?" Avalon blanked for a moment, glancing over at Tender Trust, and then she blushed slightly and shook her head quickly, saying awkwardly: "Well, I mean... I guess I kind of want to move back, but I don't know a goddamn thing about running the farm... sure, yeah, I've done basically every chore and stuff but I could never actually... run the place..."

"You should talk to your parents about that, then, and ask them how it works. You're smart, Avalon... when we trained together, you learned very quickly. Your problem was always just a lack of focus... but from what I've heard, you've long conquered that." Fluttershy said gently, then she picked up the cup of tea on the table in front of her and sipped at it slowly, before smiling over at the tiny Pegasus. "You have to go where you belong."

"I... I don't know..." Avalon bit her lip, looking down and nodding slowly before she sighed when the two stallions beside Tender Trust rumbled and shifted. "Hey, shut up. You guys are lucky, you kind of... have your lives laid out for you, and all kinds of time to live. Ponies like me only have a few years compared to Phooka like you."

The brothers traded looks, then both blew raspberries at Avalon, making Tender Trust giggle as Nirvana rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. Fluttershy only smiled despite herself, then turned her eyes towards Avalon and suggested: "Why don't you go speak to your aunt, Apple Bloom? Perhaps she can help you."

"I... yeah. Yeah, you're right. I gotta tell her anyway... Mom told me that she talked it over with Aunt Bloom too, but... she said that even if Apple Bloom works at the engineering building, she deserves to know everything that goes on out at the farm still." Avalon stopped, thought of that morning, and then she laughed a little and shook her head as she murmured: "Forty years old and I'm still learning how much family is willing to do for you."

"I know exactly what you mean." Fluttershy said softly, smiling towards Nirvana, and the Phooka simply bowed his head to her placidly before the one-winged Pegasus turned her gaze back towards Avalon. "I hope you decide to do what's best for you, either way, Avalon... and please, after you make your decision, come back and see me. I'd like to know what I could do to help, either way."

Avalon nodded awkwardly, and then she straightened and said after a moment: "It might... be a few weeks or something though, before I... you know, really... come to any decision, and of course I gotta fill out the papers and stuff and... you know. It might be a while."

She smiled lamely, but Fluttershy only smiled kindly back and said gently: "That's perfectly fine. I have all the time in the world, and you know I'm always here or over at the care center. Here, let me walk you to the door..."

Fluttershy began to carefully stand, but Tender Trust hopped to her own hooves first, saying quickly: "No, _okâwîmâw_, please rest. I would like to go with Avalon anyway, to spend time with my friend. That is important, is it not?"

"It is. Very important." Fluttershy settled back, nodding once as Nirvana grunted in agreement as well. Tender Trust smiled, then she turned to Avalon, as Fluttershy said softly: "Remember that I'm always here to help you, Avalon."

"Thank you, Fluttershy. I will." Avalon promised, smiling in return to the elderly mare before she turned, letting Tender Trust lead the way outside.

They strode to the street together in silence, and Avalon bit her lip for a moment before she finally glanced towards the half-Phooka, half-Pegasus, saying quietly: "So our parents are growing old, huh? Well... my family and your mom."

Tender Trust only smiled a little, shaking her head and murmuring: "Okâwîmâw will be around for many years yet, Avalon. She lives well. She will be treated well. And we will bury her amongst our ancestors in the forest, so she may be with us always."

Avalon grunted, then the young mare sighed and lowered her head, saying quietly: "I wish I could be more like you, T. Just... happy with things, able to take stuff in stride. Look at me, Captain of the Thunderbolts, the top combat flyer in the nation... and here I am, thinking that... just because Mom and Dad are going away and... oh, it's stupid."

"It is not stupid. You are trying to balance what you can do for others with what you must do for yourself." Tender Trust said softly, and Avalon glanced over at the smoky mare before the half-Phooka continued kindly: "What you must keep in mind is that you will not cease to be who you are, just because you go to a different place. In Canterlot you are still Avalon. Should you return to Ponyville, you will still be Captain of the Thunderbolts."

"Not if I don't have the job, T. I'll have to give up the job, my position, everything, to come back here. Sell my apartment, and... say goodbye to all my... friends..." Avalon had trouble with the last, grimacing a little as she looked away, unable from reflecting that outside of the Thunderbolts... she didn't really have any friends. And even inside the unit, well... "Plus, you know, it'll be a lot harder to have one night stands."

Tender Trust only looked at Avalon blankly, and the young mare winced and looked awkwardly away, mumbling: "I always forget that you're like, half my age. And from a completely different culture. And I guess Fluttershy wouldn't be the 'sleeping around' type."

"_Okâwîmâw _sleeps anywhere she likes." Tender Trust said after a moment, and Avalon sighed... then slowly stared when the half-Phooka continues: "Sometimes she sleeps at home, with her husband. Sometimes she sleeps in the den, with whoever will host her. Sometimes she sleeps with many of our kin at once. The Phooka are always very eager to please my mother."

Avalon mouthed wordlessly for a moment, and then she frowned and asked moodily: "Wait. Are you just making this up?"

"No, I am not. For the Phooka it is an honor to help care for my mother, for which we are very proud, and often she desires to be close to the tribe." Tender Trust continued, then she paused and added calmly: "Sometimes she is even invited to spend time and special occasions with favored members of the den, who treat her to anything and everything she desires.

"So she sleeps where it most pleases her. But she does not have sex with them is that is what you are referring to." A pause. "It is in my nature to take advantage of the gullible, I apologize." Tender Trust finished gently, and Avalon groaned and rolled her eyes.

They didn't share much more conversation on the way into the village, and Avalon smiled wryly at the way the guards stumbled to attention and saluted her when they realized who was approaching. And as they made their way into the village itself, she was suddenly rushed by several younger ponies, who bounced around her until she awkwardly signed a photo one of them had of her and sent them on their way. It was almost enough to distract her from the way the air in the northern half of Ponyville felt so much heavier than everywhere else: a reminder of a battle they had lost, a decade and a half ago.

It wasn't something she would ever get used to. Once upon a time, the Wonderbolts had been the unrivaled masters of the skies, stunt-Pegasi who were even called upon now and then to perform high-risk aerial missions throughout Equestria. Then they had established the Thunderbolts... and shortly after that, started a rivalry when Avalon had openly declared that the Thunderbolts would be Equestria's most adept flyers, and the Wonderbolts had responded by challenging them to an exposition. A battle of two teams.

But what few of the current Wonderbolts roster knew was that Avalon had worked with former legends among their own organization. Spitfire, Soarin', and of course her own father, Rainbow Dash: she knew the entire Wonderbolt repertoire inside and out. And when the current Wonderbolts had made the mistake of letting them put on the first show of skills, she had simply taken her team of then-four and led them through an old Wonderbolts routine... then finished it with an imitation of her father's Sonic Rainboom.

She had stolen the victory for the start. And sure, she had gotten lectured about fair play afterwards from her parents, but it hadn't really sunk in then: she was too determined to do her duty. She wasn't treating it like a game or a contest; it was a fight, and the enemy had to be taken down by any means necessary.

The competition had been heavily in their favor as they continued to use the Wonderbolts' own repertoire against them, right up until the pissed-off team of stunt flyers challenged them to aerial sparring to show who was really in charge of the skies. It was a mistake, and now more than ever, Avalon regretted what had happened.

She was paired up against their new Captain, Skylash. Skylash was tough, was capable, was the only Wonderbolt who was able to consistently undermine the Thunderbolts. And Avalon knew that if she wanted to get the final word, she had to take Skylash down hard.

She forgot these were ponies who hadn't seen the things she had; she forgot these were aerial flyers who were used to being untouchable; she forgot that this was really just a stupid game, and didn't care that she had already more than earned the respect and funding she needed to fortify the Thunderbolts as an organization.

Skylash came at her, tried to use her speed to gain the edge and make a quick frontal attack: Avalon saw it, and could have handled it a thousand different ways. But as she always did, she chose the direct route.

Avalon dodged upwards, and then came down with the force of gravity and the weight of her armor backing the hammer hoof she brought down on Skylash's skull. With a single blow, she brought down the Captain of the Wonderbolts and made herself the Captain of the Thunderbolts. She sent another Pegasus down in a bloody mess and left her in a broken heap on the ground below, and first there had been silence... and then, cheering. Not for her, but for the show she'd put on. For the way she'd so viciously punished a pony who had only wanted to try and defend the title her team had held for generations.

Even a few days ago, Avalon would have still said Skylash deserved it. Now, she wondered uneasily where the Wonderbolts were these days: she knew that now, the Thunderbolts took care of war, and the Wonderbolts were just the entertainers...

Tender Trust nudged her with a wing, and Avalon shook her head hurriedly before she looked up and saw they were approaching the engineering building. She cleared her throat, then smiled weakly over at Tender Trust, saying once she felt she could trust herself to speak: "Sorry. I got... I got a lot to think about. I... I just got a lot to think about."

The half-Phooka only nodded, and Avalon shook herself briskly before she turned back towards the enormous, strange building. It was massive and blocky, covered in peeling paint that had once been a mix of skillful graffiti and gorgeous murals, but had mostly decayed away now thanks to the constant wear and tear on the building from repairs, expansions, modifications and so many other structural changes.

Avalon approached the double doors and shoved them open, striding into a small lobby of sorts with Tender Trust following, and the small Pegasus made her way towards the 'Employees' Only' door before she scowled and looked up as the stallion at the desk in the corner asked loudly: "Can I help you, miss? I don't recognize you."

"Just going to see my aunt." Avalon said mildly, and then she reached up... and narrowed her eyes when she shoved on the door and found it locked. She glared at the stallion, but he was only looking at her with a disapproving frown, and the tiny mare flitted up into the air to cross her forelegs and lean forwards threateningly. "Listen, pal. You really don't want to go here today."

"But we are here too." Tender Trust said curiously, and Avalon groaned and rolled her eyes before glaring at the half-Phooka, who only shrugged. "I apologize. I do not entirely grasp what is going on. This place reeks of chemicals and things alien to nature, and my kind try to avoid it."

"Great. Where the hell is Cowlick? Where the hell is Cowlick's old secretary, she knew me." Avalon said flatly, and then she hammered firmly on the door. "I worked security detail here before, in the frigging restricted access wing, and if you don't recognize me-"

"I don't. Please step away from the door and I'll call someone to meet you in a few minutes." the stallion said disdainfully, and Avalon glowered over at the desk clerk before she pounded on the door again. "I said, please step away from the door: don't make me call security, miss!"

"Dude, if you call security on me things are gonna turn out even worse for you." Avalon warned, and the stallion reared back as if shocked before the Pegasus turned to pound on the door a few times again.

The stallion leaned over and pressed a large button on the desk, and a noisy buzzing filled the air. Avalon winced at this, and then the stallion said huffily: "Security will arrive shortly here to escort you of the premises. Please step back from the-"

The door rattled again, but this time it wasn't from Avalon touching it. The mare blinked at this, then flew backwards when the door was yanked open, an earth pony mare storming through and asking crankily: "The hell was this locked again, and who... I, hey! Hey, Avalon, is that you?"

Avalon grinned and nodded as she looked down at the mare: she had a short, messily-cut dirty blonde mane kept out of her eyes by a worn red bandanna, and her chestnut-colored body was streaked with grease and other chemicals here and there. Her cutie mark was of several interlocking gears, and combined with the stains, it made it pretty clear what her special talent was.

She laughed and shook her head, piercing blue eyes looking up at Avalon, as the piercings in her ears, her nostril, her eyebrow glinted, clearly more recently cleaned than the ripped denim vest she was wearing. She reached up and yanked a box out of her breast pocket, digging out a cigarette as she asked: "What the hell are you doing here? You need some better gear? Or hey, you finally go berserk on some poor punk and they make you toss in the towel?"

"Screw you, Aunt Cowlick, I'm better than that." Avalon said firmly, even if the faint blush that rose in her cheeks made it clear she wasn't entirely sure she was. Then the tiny mare cleared her throat before she settled a little as the earth pony coughed a few times before shoving a cigarette into her muzzle, and Avalon asked: "Is Apple Bloom here?"

"Yeah, she's working with Shiny in the back right now, doing some repairs on him. Me, I was just going to go on lunch... I had enough of dealing with the psycho head on wheels." Cowlick rolled her eyes, then she shook her head before frowning and leaning around Avalon, asking loudly: "Hey, jackass, did you lock this door again?"

The stallion smiled nervously, and Cowlick rolled her eyes before saying moodily: "You do that again, sport, and I'm gonna fire you. There are guns and security turrets and now an angry head floating or wheeling her way around these halls. No one's going to be crazy enough to attack us here, you got that? You're just a damn secretary, you're not a security guard. You let me worry about anyone who might want to kill me."

The pony nodded sheepishly, shrinking down a little behind the counter as Avalon grinned a little, and then Cowlick turned her eyes upwards and smiled again, reaching up to squeeze the Pegasus' shoulder. "It's good to see you. And you too, Tender Trust, don't see your kind around here too much. Come on in, then, let's talk. You can spare a goddamn hour or two for me, and if you say no, then I'll cripple you for the day and you can try to explain that to your bosses."

"I ain't gonna say no, Auntie Cowlick." Avalon replied with a snort of amusement, shaking her head before she watched as the earth pony engineer turned around and headed back into the halls beyond. Avalon took just long enough to make a rude gesture at the humbled stallion before she followed after Tender Trust and into the halls of the engineering lab.

It was a sterile, busy labyrinth, brightly lit and the walls whitewashed and floors polished. And again, there was that strange sense of coming home, despite the fact Avalon had never really worked here that often. But she had been in here quite a bit, running messages, visiting her real aunt as well as the engineer here who'd sort of muscled her way into being an aunt as well, she thought she knew why. It wasn't just because it was familiar to her, it was because the people who kept this place going were all so familiar to her.

Then Cowlick halted and grumbled in front of a steel door, hammering on it twice before she grabbed then handle and shoved it open, then jerked her head at the room beyond, saying mildly: "Here. Had to move my goddamn office, but even if I'm somewhere different, guess it's all pretty much the same. I'll make you a coffee, extra whiskey."

"Yeah, I think I get what you mean." Avalon murmured after a moment as she stepped inside, smiling after a moment as she looked back and forth at the desk that was littered with papers, the shelves filled with trinkets and small machine parts, how it was all stuffed into a different place... but really, it was all the same as it had always been, even with all the time and way things had changed.


	7. The Pre-Show

Chapter Five: The Pre-Show

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild hummed absently to herself as she calmly polished one of her two spears: the nine foot pole had a spiral of runes etched all along its length, made of a fantastic, near-indestructible metal known as gianttooth. But the body of the weapon was nothing compared to its tip: locked tight in a ring of the same metal was Luna's own alicorn horn, lost during a battle but now put to use in a new way that let her keep it, in a sense, as part of her own body. She had always treated her Valkyrie weapons as part of herself, after all.

Luna glanced up and smiled at Scrivener Blooms, who was grumbling and had his claws unfolded so he could clean a much-more complex weapon: Sting Mk. II. It was a weapon of the modern age, a rifle with a rectangular, fortified barrel with a weighted, thick underside and an attached, six-inch double-edged bayonet. The stock and handle were enlarged to be comfortably gripped and utilized by a pony's hoof, with a large, revolving cylinder that could hold up to four different bullets at once. Apple Bloom had given her the first version of Sting, then heavily improved upon the design to create the cherished Mk. II.

It was currently disassembled in front of the stallion, who was cleaning it piece-by-piece as he tried to remember which part went where. He was pointedly doing his best to ignore Luna's occasional, clearly 'accidental' pokes at him with her spear, which he couldn't help but think was all the more fitting bore the name _Prúðbikkja_. That name described Luna all too well.

Luna huffed loudly, then she poked firmly at Scrivener a few times as the speartip sparked at him, but the stallion grimaced and slapped at this, warding it off. And a few feet away from them, Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes where she was cleaning Luna's other spear, _Andlitstingar_: a much simpler weapon with a nine foot long, tensile alloy pole and simple diamond tip, but which had the advantage of being able to collapse into a baton. "I really shouldn't have to be the one to tell you two this, but these are very serious, very dangerous weapons..."

"Aye, and they are also pieces of mine own self, Twilight Sparkle, which means that they are also fun when 'tis possible. Dangerous fun, but fun." Luna said mildly, and then she brought her spear up and bopped Scrivener firmly with it, making him wince. "Besides, we may tell foals not to play with fire and take away their matches, but 'tis only so that we may then set off great firecrackers and colored flames and other marvelous pyrotechnics."

Twilight sighed tiredly and shook her head slowly, opening her mouth to argue... but she was interrupted when Innocence came bounding into the room, looking anxiously back and forth before she asked impatiently: "Aren't you guys ready yet? Come on, we gotta go to Clinker's party! We gotta go and get everything ready!"

Scrivener looked blankly at Innocence, her form polymorphed to make herself look more pony, while Luna only huffed and said: "Clinker does not have friends. We are the entire party, so 'tis safe to say that we shall not miss it."

"Mutt!" Innocence whined loudly, and then she huffed and spun around, heading back into her room with a grumble as Twilight and Scrivy both looked flatly at Luna.

Luna only looked defiantly back, then she rolled her eyes and grumbled, tossing her spear into the air. It floated for a moment as the alicorn horn tip glowed, and then it burst into blue flames before dropping down behind one of the winged unicorn's ears in the shape of a fountain pen, as she said grumpily: "Oh fine, fine. Then we are most of the party. And 'tis not anything mean, besides, 'tis simply... the simple truth."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, then he carefully began to reassemble the large gun as Twilight twisted _Andlitstingar _and collapsed it down into a baton, the Lich noting: "Yes, but you know how protective Innocence is of him. It's very important for us to try and extend a sense of... of friendship and positivity towards all of Innocence's friends."

"Yeah, all one of my friends." Innocence's voice floated sulkily out of her room, and the adults traded lame looks before Innocence added moodily: "So I really really don't want to show up late. Because I really don't want to lose my only friend."

"You have more friends than Clinker, Innocence." Twilight tried to encourage as she hopped up to her hooves, dropping Andlitstingar to head towards her daughter's room. Luna huffed, but Scrivener smiled a little over his shoulder as the Lich leaned hesitantly into the doorway.

Innocence looked up with bit of a pout from her bed, and Twilight softened as she saw beneath the angst and saw the honest worry and hurt. Sure, Sin had her faults and her virtues, but... she was also a sixteen year old girl who had one friend in a world that almost ran on friendship. The Lich sighed a little, then she strode up to the side of the bed and sat down beside it, smiling a little as she said softly: "When I was your age, I didn't have many friends either. It really wasn't until I was an adult that I started making friends... and a lot of the friends I made, I carried through my entire life. I'm good at getting along with ponies, but I don't know if I really am that good at the... the magic of friendship."

Twilight laughed as Innocence only cocked her head curiously, but the violet mare shook her head and murmured: "Sorry, I guess it's kind of a... an inside joke these days. What I mean is that... you're going to find your friends, Innocence, as long as you hold on and keep looking. They're out there. And your family is always going to be here for you, too."

Innocence nodded a little, glancing down and shifting hesitantly before the young unicorn brought her eyes up and asked quietly: "But what about after... you became different? I mean, Móðer and Daddy are different too, but... I know that they can keep it hidden. You can't, and... I mean..."

The young mare shifted a bit, then she sat up and sighed, looking down at one of her claws as she flexed it slowly before mumbling: "I hate that I was born like this. Born such a freak."

"You are not a freak. Don't ever think that, okay?" Twilight said quietly but firmly, striding forwards and sitting down beside her daughter, and Sin shifted a bit before she lowered her head and nodded with a mumble. The Lich gazed at her softly, then she smiled faintly and reached up, touching her daughter's shoulder gently. "Look, after I became a Lich... my real friends stayed with me, and more than that... I met some of the greatest people I've had the fortune to ever know, too. Like Burning Desire, or Morning Glory."

"I know, but they're demons and... not normal people." Innocence said after a moment, and Twilight smiled again but let it slide for now: she knew what the young mare meant. She sat back, letting Sin wrestle with her own thoughts for a moment before she looked up and asked finally: "Am I... should I just try and make friends with demons, then? Should I just give up on mortals?"

Twilight shook her head at this, saying softly: "Like I said. Some of my best friends stayed with me even after I changed... almost all of them mortals. Look at... look at Cowlick, and Ross, and Rosewood and Scutum... there's a lot of good people out there, Innocence. And I know that sometimes it doesn't seem that way, because the people you don't want to deal with are always louder, are always trying to block you from seeing that there's plenty of other people out there... but you're strong. You can push past the bullies and the bigots and the idiots. I know you can."

Innocence smiled a little and nodded, and then she lowered her head with a sigh before she mumbled: "Okay. Well. Then can I please head into town myself, if you guys are going to be busy still? I really want to be there for Clinker."

"Fear not, Sin, Scrivy is just about done putting Sting back together, and I have already gathered what foodstuff we are supposed to bring." Luna strode up into the doorway of Innocence's room, and the unicorn brightened as she sat up, looking past her mother towards her Móðer. "Does thou have his gift?"

"Yep!" Innocence said brightly, leaping off the bed and snatching up a satchel bag to throw over her back, and then she bounced past Twilight Sparkle and almost ran into Luna, who laughed and caught her easily in a one legged hug for a moment. Then Innocence slipped past, and Luna gave a lame grin and a faint blush as Twilight only looked wryly at the sapphire mare for a few moments, the Lich doing her best to ignore that awkward twist of almost-jealousy inside her.

But she shook it off after a few seconds, standing up and striding over to Luna, and they shared a quiet, gentle kiss for a moment before the violet mare let her head drop forwards and rest against Luna's shoulder, as the mare nuzzled her quietly. "You need to teach me how you get along with her so well, Luna."

"Well, it helps that she's the moon. Gravity and all." Scrivener said ironically, and Luna slowly glared over her shoulder at Scrivener as Twilight smiled a little despite herself. "Oh sorry, dearest. I didn't mean to imply that you're fat. You're pretty."

"I am very pretty." Luna grumbled, and then she muttered: "And I am not fat. Thou art fat. Thy fat head is fat. Fat headed Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener only shrugged amiably, and the Lich leaned forwards, nudging the sapphire mare gently with her shoulder. "Come on, Luna. Let's get going before Innocence runs to town without us. This is important to her."

"I know, I know!" Luna groaned, throwing her head back and rolling her eyes, and then she grunted at Scrivener as he approached, Sting Mk. II pieced back together and resting in a rune-covered leather holster over the stallion's back. "Bring that with us. We shall shoot things."

The stallion looked dryly at Luna, and the sapphire mare gazed pointedly back before the charcoal stallion mumbled: "Fantastic. Because the other parents in Ponyville don't already hate us enough as it is."

"They hate thou, and 'tis not my fault they do. Thou art a terrible conversationalist." Luna replied, spinning on one hoof and striding towards the door, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before the sapphire mare added: "And besides, we have promised to provide entertainment, have we not? Therefore, let us provide the best entertainment we know how!"

"I don't think Bean Counter actually thought we were going to do anything. I think he was just agreeing with you so you'd go away, because you both scare him a little." Twilight said pointedly as she followed Scrivener and Luna outside, and Scrivy shrugged agreeably as Luna only huffed loudly over her shoulder.

They strode across the deck, Twilight absently flicking her horn to close the door behind them before the Lich smiled a little at the sight of Innocence waiting eagerly in the yard. She wasn't entirely alone, though: she had been joined by the smallest member of their odd family, who chirped loudly at them as he hopped up and down on the young mare's head as she bounced excitedly on her hooves. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"You coming too, Abaddon? Usually you like roaming around, pretending you're the boss of these woods because everything intelligent here knows that trying to eat you will end up getting blasted by one of us." Scrivener said mildly, and the tiny pseudodragon on Innocence's head huffed and leaned forwards: it had black scales over most of its body, but a rubbery white underbelly. Its sapphire eyes glowered at Scrivener, clearly showing it was intelligent enough to understand at least the tone of what was being said to it, and its wings stretched out as it tried to make itself look intimidating, tiny crown of horns gleaming and tail snapping back and forth like a cat's... but it was all rather ruined when it made a little growl that sounded like a kitten's purr.

The stallion cleared his throat, while their daughter glanced up with a giggle before she shook her head quickly and stomped a claw against the ground several times, saying quickly: "Okay, let's go, we can go now, right?"

"Calm down, Sin." Twilight smiled and shook her head slowly, then she glanced over her daughter before turning her eyes towards her family. Luna and Scrivener both nodded... and then the stallion winced when Abaddon flung himself through the air to smack loudly into his face and cling to his features with a huff.

Scrivener did his best to ignore the pseudodragon attached to his face as Innocence shifted back and forth on her hooves, tossing little looks over her shoulder now and then while the Lich double-checked that they had everything. Then the violet mare finally nodded, saying: "You can go ahead to Clinker's, and we'll go to Sugar Cube Corners to picked up the cake like we promised, and-"

"Okay! See you there!" Innocence said brightly, spinning around and sprinting down the path, and Twilight blinked and stared after the mare as Luna laughed and Scrivener shook his head in entertainment, then reached up and awkwardly pried the stubborn pseudodragon off his features.

He dropped Abaddon to the field, and the little reptile huffed at him before scurrying quickly over to Luna and up one of her legs to her shoulder. He sat himself down and glowered pointedly over at the stallion, who looked dryly back at him as the three ponies started to make their way towards the path and into town for this festive occasion that they were doing their best to try and be excited about.

It wasn't that any of them disliked Clinker, it was... parental frustration, maybe. Here they all were, trying to help out a kid that would probably have quite a big party: yes, Innocence would probably be the only guest, but Bean Counter spared no expense for his son. And furthermore, this would be his son's eighteenth birthday, and Scrivener and Luna both were really not looking forwards to attempting to mingle with Clinker's family.

Innocence apparently ran full-tilt all the way to Ponyville, because they didn't catch up with her on the path or even see her ahead by the time they reached the end of the trail through the Everfree Forest. Of course, Twilight was now the one anxious to stay on schedule, while Luna and Scrivener were loitering a little, both trying to come up with excuses as to why they wouldn't be able to stay for very long.

It was about noon as they made their way towards Sugar Cube Corners, the most popular bakery and candy shop in Ponyville. But as they were walking through the streets, the ponies glanced up with surprise to see two familiar faces heading down the road, one of them belonging to a certain pony they hadn't seen for years now. "Avalon? Is it truly thee?"

"I... oh, hi, Scrivener, Luna, Twilight!" Avalon smiled awkwardly, blushing a little as she flitted towards them. Tender Trust followed behind the tiny Pegasus, bowing her head respectfully, and Luna grinned widely as she marveled over the mare that her family had known since she'd been a baby. "Uh... been a while, yeah?"

"Did you get to see Antares and Aphrodisia last night?" Twilight asked curiously, and when Avalon cleared her throat and nodded lamely a few times, Luna leaned forwards eagerly.

"Well, tell me more!" the sapphire mare said pointedly, but when Avalon only looked at her awkwardly, the mare huffed loudly. "Oh come now, thou cannot have gotten into that much trouble. A strip club? Drunken debauchery? Believe me when I say that no matter what thou wert up to, Avalon, in the past mine brother and I indulged far, far worse."

Avalon winced at this, shaking her head rapidly as she said hurriedly: "No, nothing like that, seriously no! It was just that... well, uh... yeah, we got pretty drunk, but... I ended up coming here and... woke up in the barn instead of apartment in Canterlot..."

The tiny mare stopped, hesitated, then asked on impulse: "Hey, uh... if you had a choice between a really great job, getting looked up to, feeling like you're finally somepony, you're finally an adult... and comin' home, to everything that's familiar and that you've kind of maybe missed in spite of what a big shot you are in the big city... what would you choose?"

Scrivener and Twilight both smiled as Luna only laughed loudly, and Avalon frowned before the sapphire mare said mildly: "Avalon, thou art speaking to a pony who was once Princess of Equestria, but abandoned all that to flee into a cottage in exile. Aye, I would give up anything to... to be home, with those I care for."

She looked back and forth, softening, before the starry-maned mare shook her head and added gently: "But thou art not me. Thou art thou, and it sounds as if thou shall have to make an important decision for thyself in the future. Look at what thou art truly doing with thyself and do not just think of what will make thee happy for the short term, but what shall fulfill thee over the long term. Think hard on it, and remember to act with honor."

"I... that's a lot to think about." Avalon grumbled, but she nodded and sighed, rubbing a hoof through her short, bristly mane before she muttered: "Fantastic. And by the way, your son's a jerk."

"Then I have raised him right." Luna grinned widely and winked over at the Pegasus, who groaned and rolled her eyes before the sapphire mare added cheerfully: "I know! Thou should come with us to Clinker's birthday party! 'Twould make it much less boring."

"Uh. What?" Avalon asked dumbly, and then she shook her head, pointing awkwardly away and saying lamely: "Look, I really have to get going, okay? I mean... there's kind of a billion things I gotta get done, and a lot to think about, and uh-"

"I'll let thou shoot my gun." Luna wheedled, and Abaddon whimpered as both Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle stared over at the starry-maned mare.

Avalon only scowled, however, saying flatly: "You know I'm not just some dumb kid anymore, right? I'm the Captain of the Thunderbolts. I don't treat weapons like toys anymore, that's just a waste of ammunition and time and makes the whole unit look bad."

"Oh, wonderful. Thou hast become a little Celestia." Luna retorted, looking ruffled before she rose her head in the air and sniffed loudly, brushing past as Scrivener and Twilight awkwardly followed. "Well, very well then! Go off and deal with thy silly sordid business, I shall be rude and undisciplined and stupid and we shall see who has the last laugh."

Luna accented this with a loud 'ha!' before she headbutted the door of Sugar Cube Corners open, and Twilight gave one lame, last apologetic look over her shoulder as Scrivener only sighed and let his head drop forwards. But the moment they were inside the shop, Luna seemed to immediately forget about Avalon as she turned her eyes towards the counter at the front of the store, bouncing gleefully up to it as the pink mare behind the counter glanced up and smiled. "Hey, guys! Hey, big twin sister, they're here!"

A shout from the kitchen told them Pinkamena was busy with something, but her twin sister only laughed before turning warm eyes back towards her friends, looking at them overtop perpetually-broken glasses held tightly on with a thick strap. She was a little too thin despite the fact she lived mostly off sugar and sweets – which made her sparkling, perfect teeth a bit of an odd sight as well – and her cotton-candy mane and tail had thinned out some over the years, making them less of a wild tangle and more of a shallow nest.

She was growing older. All the ponies of Ponyville were getting older, except for Luna and Scrivener and Twilight and a few others, who were unable to do anything but sit back and watch it happen. And some days it was hard, while other days it was difficult to believe that these ponies were...

Twilight shook her head quickly, then she turned a smile back up to Pinkie Pie, who awkwardly adjusted her glasses before she gazed brightly over at Scrivener. He smiled at her lamely, feeling a little dumb and embarrassed behind his own: his were just glass lenses, after all, and he wore them because Luna liked them on him. Not because he was losing his vision, like Pinkie Pie. "I really don't know how you can keep yours so intact still, Scrivy, I broke mine again just the other day!"

She was loud, but not just because Pinkie Pie was Pinkie Pie: she was a little deaf. Luna only smiled warmly at her, though, and Twilight did her best to smile, too: this was just hard for her, seeing her friends like this, faced with their mortality and feeling like she couldn't do anything to help them. The Lich knew that it was difficult for Luna, too, but Luna had spent her life immortal, and seen five hundred years of this in the past... not that Twilight thought her experiences with seeing society and ponies change and grow and pass on made it easy to deal with. She knew it didn't.

Pinkie Pie turned towards her, and the two looked at each other for a moment before the still bright-pink mare said kindly: "You're lookin' real well, Twilight. I'm real happy to see that... hey, did you hear about Avalon? She's going to be taking over Sweet Apple Acres!"

"We figured as much. She seems to have a difficult choice ahead of herself, and I pray that she makes the right one." Luna said softly, and the ponies glanced from one another before the starry-maned mare added thoughtfully: "'Twould do her good to come back, though. She may be less of a Celestia if she returns to the farm."

"Hey, your big sister is really nice these days." Pinkie pointed out, and Luna grumbled and tilted her head back and forth even as the friendly earth pony continued: "She's always coming in here, buying treats for herself and Bob, and she buys all sorts of baked goods to just give away to ponies who visit the library, and she always pays way more than she has to, and-"

"Will you stop trying to suck up, sissy?" asked Pinkamena crankily as she emerged through the swinging doors leading in from the kitchen, and Pinkie Pie gave her twin sibling a flat look before the demon glowered over at the three guests and their pet. "What the hell are you here for? The goddamn store isn't even open today."

"What? Lemon Drop, we can't just close the store because we feel like it!" Pinkie Pie complained, and then she turned to walk around the plain, polished marble counter, but Pinkamena simply sat down in her path and crossed her forelegs, refusing to move.

Pinkie Pie huffed at this, then turned and strode quickly in the other direction, past the racks filled with fresh-baked goods and into the half of the store clearly run by her less-friendly sibling: here, the counters were painted black, the shelves were left purposefully off-kilter or slanted, and the decorations were of a much more horrific nature while the food items were all shaped like body parts, bones, and other items that followed the dark theme.

But the store's schizophrenic quality was a large part of what drew in so many customers, and why they were so popular. And, even if Pinkamena would never admit it, she was proud of this place she had run with her twin sister for many years now, and almost entirely by themselves: they had two assistants, but the twins still did all the baking and preparation on their own.

Pinkie dropped low and wiggled her way beneath the divider at the end of the counter, wheezing a little before she popped through despite the fact that Scrivener was very sure the little space she'd squeezed through was far too small for the average pony to fit into. But Pinkie only smiled as she stood up and shook herself out: maybe she could no longer bounce like she used to, but she was still plenty spry and flexible for her age.

Pinkamena only sighed tiredly as Pinkie Pie strode triumphantly towards the door, and the demon's eyes flickered with softness for a moment before her gaze turned sour again as she looked at the trio and their pet. "You're here for the weird kid's cake, right? Fine, I got it in back, along with a box of goodies that sissy insisted we make up. It's probably just a bunch of balloons, since she has to put her trademark flank everywhere."

Pinkie Pie only looked mildly at her twin sister over her shoulder as she flipped the sign on the door to 'Open,' and then she glanced after a moment at her cutie mark of yellow and blue balloons before asking curiously: "Can't a whole bunch of ponies have the same cutie mark? It's funny, I never really thought about that."

"Maybe if they were background ponies or stock characters, but all you moneymakers are unique and copyrighted." said a mild voice, and all eyes looked up with surprise before Luna grinned widely and Twilight smiled despite herself at the sight of the Draconequus complacently seated on the ceiling. His inverted white pupils studied them thoughtfully, black eyes flicking back and forth as his draconic, red-scaled features furrowed in thought. "Although of course, some of the background characters are now rather unique specimens of their own. It's rather funny what people will cling to, isn't it?"

"Get the hell off my ceiling. I just washed that." Pinkamena said irritably, and then she added acidly: "And you tell your goddamn mistress she owes me eighty goddamn bits. I ain't making these donuts just so she can give them away to stupid foals who probably smear crap all over her precious books, you hear me Discombobulation?"

The chimerical creature sniffed, then arched his back and casually somersaulted off the ceiling to land primly on his mismatched giraffe and feline legs. He smiled pleasantly as his long, purple kangaroo tail flicked to the side, then he crossed his arms over his black scaled chest: one of these had a gray skinned hand and was covered in shaggy orange fur, while the other was completely different even from the rest of the chaotic creature: it was made of shaped and interlocked metal, designed to look and function as much as possible like a real limb, from dexterous, claw-shaped and complex hand to the rounded cusp that locked tightly over what remained of the Draconequus' shoulder, a tight harness holding this firmly in place on his body. "I hear something, Pinkamena. But hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world. Not that I would ever want anything to do with your Chamber of Secrets."

Pinkamena slowly narrowed her eyes at the Draconequus, and he cleared his throat and bowed to her politely, the shark-like fin and almost-translucent, spiny frill beside it both flexing. "And now I have introduced my character in the best way possible. By making possible innuendo out of a children's story. Or implying what we all know already and that you have a terrible dungeon somewhere." He paused, then threw his head back and flailed his arms, shouting: "Soylent green is people! Soylent green is people!"

"I don't eat greens." Pinkamena said flatly, and then she stomped viciously down on his feline paw, making the Draconequus yelp and hop backwards, grasping childishly at his injured appendage as he glowered at her. But she only glared back, saying distastefully: "And I would never share my meat with you losers, anyway. Either you whine about it or you steal all the best cuts."

She turned a dour look to Luna, and the sapphire mare huffed before retorting: "Well, thou offered! What did thou expect, that I would simply leave behind the most tender morsels and take only the bits and bobs that were ill-prepared or scarred?"

"No, I expected you not to take ten pounds of steak out of my goddamn freezer." Pinkamena retorted icily, and then she shook her head and glared at Scrivener Blooms, who winced away as Abaddon squeaked and hurriedly scrambled down to hide on the earth pony's back. "And you helped her, so you're just as responsible and just as bad. Asshole. This is why I'm not nice to you stupid people. I'm the Gluttony demon but you're the gluttons."

"No, believe me, your Wrath is definitely showing." Scrivy muttered, and then he winced when Pinkamena punched him in the chest, letting out a slow wheeze after a moment. "Just... proves my point. Thanks for that."

"Call it another favor." Pinkamena said moodily, and then she jerked her head at the doors leading into the back. "Come on, mule. Let's load you up with the stupid cake."

"Hooray." Scrivener grumbled, and he smiled wryly over his shoulder at Luna and Twilight as Abaddon hurriedly hopped off the charcoal stallion's back. Discombobulation, meanwhile, quickly drew the attention of the others: if he was always good for one thing, it was causing a distraction.

Pinkamena and Scrivener slipped into the back, and the demon sighed and shook her head slowly, giving a quieter glance over her shoulder at the stallion. "This is all your fault. If you morons hadn't shown up or just come around the back, then I wouldn't've had to... put up with kids today."

Her tone softened as she snuck a look over at Scrivener, and the stallion smiled a bit. He could always see through her, and not because of any of his strange abilities. Instead, it was because they were the best of friends, even if Pinkamena liked to try her hardest to avoid showing it at all.

He walked towards her, but she only turned and gestured at the enormous, several layer chocolate cake sitting on the middle of the island in the center of the kitchen, and Scrivener stopped to whistle a little as he slowly drew his eyes along the towering dessert. "You two went all out, huh?"

"Pinkie insisted. She always does." Pinkamena sighed a little again, shaking her head and muttering: "Maybe if she'd stop spending all her time trying to make friends and show off and kiss everyone's butt and play with all the stupid kids, she wouldn't be dying alone."

"She's not alone. She has you and Sleipnir." Scrivener said softly, and when the demon glared at him, he met her eyes and smiled a little in return despite himself. "Okay, I know what you meant, yeah, but you know what I mean, too."

Pinkamena grunted, then she muttered: "It's stupid, anyway. Help me box this up so you can take it over to weirdo. That kid's more of a freak than your daughter."

Scrivener rolled his eyes, but he strode over to help the mare put the cake into a stiff box that would hopefully protect it a little. Then they slid onto Scrivener's back, and the stallion grimaced as Pinkamena tied it down to him, saying moodily: "You look like a camel with a stupid-tall hump, so try not to walk into anything and ruin all my frigging work. And make sure you get me a hefty tip from the weird kid's dad."

The charcoal stallion grunted, and then Pinkamena hesitated before reaching up and catching him by the shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment, and the demon asked quietly: "You're gonna stick by no matter what happens, right?"

"We're cellmates in the asylum, right?" Scrivener replied with a slight smile, and Pinkamena grunted and gave a brief smile before the stallion added: "Just... enjoy your time with her. You have years yet, remember that."

"Years are seconds to a demon." Pinkamena said softly, and then she shook her head and shoved Scrivener forwards through the door, saying crankily: "Look, this ain't no therapy session and you could never afford me, anyway. Get the hell out of my shop."

"At least it's not a pet store." Discombobulation said helpfully, and then he winced and ducked when Pinkamena flung a muffin at his head. Then all eyes stared as Luna charged after it and went into a long dive, spinning around in midair and catching it in her jaws before she hit the floor with a loud thump on her back... and promptly started to choke, grabbing wildly at her neck and flopping around like a fish over the floorboards.

Scrivener winced and wheezed, twitching a bit as he felt the same distinct lodging in his throat, and Twilight flinched before hurrying forwards... but a moment later, Luna managed to roll over and spit out the offending baked good. It landed with a splat on the floor, and Luna stared down at it for a moment before she swept it up as she sat back, peeled off the wrapper, and ate the muffin in two large bites, to a mix of horror and exasperation throughout the room.

Ten seconds later, three ponies, a pseudodragon, and a Draconequus were all flung or shoved out the door, Pinkie Pie calling an awkward goodbye behind Pinkamena as the demon snapped: "Don't come back unless you're bringing me money from Celestia or the weird kid!"

With that, she slammed the door, and Discombobulation slowly brushed at himself before he said mildly: "I bet if they were on Kitchen Nightmares, she would definitely be the one to make Gordon Ramsey cry."

Scrivener only grunted as he glanced awkwardly up at the cake on his back, while Luna huffed a little and said loudly: "There is nothing wrong with what I did. 'Tis not like when Scrivener Blooms was eating that scone and I stole it out of his mouth."

Scrivener shuddered, and Twilight grimaced and looked away as Discombobulation looked mildly over them, then said dryly: "You know, you might not want to say things like that right now. I have this sense we're not entirely alone, after all."

"No, Bob, truly? Thy powers of perception, truly they are without rival." Luna said ironically as she stood up, gesturing absently with her head at the road, the buildings, the curious people passing by. "So art thou coming with us to Clinker's birthday?"

"No, no I am not. I'm not fond of birthdays, particularly ones that aren't my own." Discombobulation said mildly, rubbing absently at his metallic arm before he added dryly: "Besides, I'm fairly certain that Tia wants to do awful things to me that I won't be able to remember later."

The Draconequus began to walk away, and then he halted and looked uneasily upwards, and this time it caught Luna's attention. The way he was posed, the expression on his face, the seriousness that seemed to breathe through the chimerical creature for a moment... and Twilight asked quietly, as she picked up on both Luna's emotions as well as the Draconequus' own flare of nervousness: "What is it?"

"Like I said, we're being watched, but before I thought I was simply being cute. Because clearly, I'm cute as a button. Now, though, I think I might have instead been something I very rarely am, which is factual: we are being watched." Discombobulation paused, then scowled up at the sky, tilting his head back and forth as he made a frame with thumb and forefinger of both hands and peered through it with one eye at the blue sky above, the other ponies looking up dumbly. For a moment, Scrivener wondered moodily if this was some joke, but any paranoia about possible pranks was washed away when he muttered: "Oh great. It's my brothers and sisters from the great orphanage in the garbage dump of a plane I come from. And they've got a cave troll."

The Draconequus paused, then dropped his fingers and huffed. "Wait, that's a bad reference. I mean, it's a good reference but a bad reference for the situation."

"Why are Draconequus watching us? And what could be with them, what else survives in Ginnungagap?" Luna asked incredulously, and then she frowned up at the sky and asked moodily: "'Tis not Loki, is it? If 'tis Loki, I have yet to pummel him for all the times he grasped my buttocks."

"I thought you didn't mind it when someone slapped your flank." Scrivener said mildly, even as he looked uneasily up at the sky himself, despite the fact that he knew the chance of seeing anything were next to none.

"Aye, I do not, but a slap is friendly, but to pinch or squeeze or grope is unwelcome unless 'tis a special occasion." Luna replied absently, as Twilight stepped up on her other side, her horn glowing as she scanned the area around them with magic.

"I can't sense anything... wait, could they be looking for you or Discord? We don't know much about Ginnungagap or Draconequus culture, after all..." Twilight said uneasily, glancing hesitantly towards the chimerical creature. "They're not going to... I mean, you won't have to..."

"Twilight Sparkle, how many times do I have to repeat Steinbeck for you? You can't go home again." Discombobulation smiled a little, and then he turned his eyes back upwards, murmuring: "No, they're just gathered on the balconies and piling into the seats, why, sometimes two to a chair. As a matter of fact, they look like they're going to be down to standing room only for the latecomers... which is silly, really, because you can do so much more than stand in a room, even if you must be very quiet and very attentive to the players upon the stage."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Discombobulation shook his head and said softly: "They're all watching and waiting, eager and yet afraid. I think the curtains have yet to draw back on our stage and the show to begin, my friends, but... I fear that with such an audience, we must have quite a play for our cast indeed. But what bothers me most of all is the fact there's that special guest in the audience, and I really don't know who it is..."

"Please tell me there's not going to be a flood of Draconequus released by the... Draconequus King into our world or something. Having two of you around here is bad enough." Scrivener said with a grimace, but his eyes revealed how he was far more worried than he wanted to let on.

Luna snorted in amusement as Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly, but Discombobulation only smiled dryly over his shoulder at Scrivener Blooms. "Kings are for countries that want order. We just had powerful not-leaders we were obliged to obey, or they would be obliged to throw us out. And the garbage heap of Ginnungagap may just be a festering mess of nonsense and lies, with no law, no rule, no order, but definitely no anarchy, either, because we can't have anything whole or defined in that senseless attic... but it was still home to us."

There was quiet for a moment, and then Discombobulation shook his head and quickly gestured at them. "Well, business as usual, but fear not: I'll tell Tia promptly about this, since it'll keep her from putting her dirty hooves all over me while she tries to puzzle it out."

"Your selflessness is astonishing." Scrivener Blooms said mildly as Luna rolled her eyes and Twilight continued to look concerned, but the Draconequus only shrugged before he sidestepped and vanished into thin air as if passing through a curtain.

The three ponies traded looks, and then Luna shook her head and murmured: "Keep thy eyes open, my friends. Thou both possess eyes that may see other omens of what Discombobulation says may be coming... a show that will garner the attention of all of Ginnungagap. And I remember them not being so interested in the events of our universe since the fall of Valhalla."

"Draconequus are drawn to chaos..." Twilight tossed another worried look upwards, and then she shook her head and looked back and forth slowly. And even though she knew what Luna was worried about, she couldn't help but ask: "You want us to keep an eye open for Grimm?"

"Aye, and possibly reapers. We shall speak to Kismet: his kind also often know and gather before... certain events." the sapphire mare replied quietly, and then she shook her head and added hesitantly: "And... I do not know if we should warn Innocence of this..."

"We have to tell her. I don't want to, at all, but we have to. What if something went wrong tomorrow, or what if she saw a cluster of Grimm and didn't know what it meant? She... we have to try and make sure she's prepared for whatever might happen." Twilight almost pleaded, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before they both nodded slowly.

The Lich smiled at them faintly after a moment, nodding quickly back, and then she blushed a little and shook her head, murmuring: "But maybe we're all just... you know. Scared now, because we've had peace for so long, but ever since Kvasir vanished there's been this... sense of waiting..."

"Yeah." Scrivener said quietly, and then he grimaced and glanced over his shoulder at the cake on his back, muttering: "Well, come on. We still have to head to the kid's party. After that... we'll figure things out as we go, like we always do."

Luna and Twilight both nodded in agreement, then the sapphire mare trotted ahead to take the lead on the way to Clinker's party, even as worries twisted through the minds of all present.

* * *

Celestia felt a chill with what Discombobulation told her: it brought back memories of her past life, during one of the few times she – then Freya, and well known to be a favorite mistress of Odin's as well as the battle-eager Queen of the Valkyries – and Frigg – Odin's controlling, all-knowing wife – had put aside their vast array of differences to discuss a strange omen. Draconequus clustering in Ginnungagap... just like they were now.

And then, less than a week later, she had helped Odin slaughter her own former kin, the Vanir. Shortly after, while Valhalla had been weak from the senseless war that had started with finding her brother's severed head, Helheim had flooded Valhalla and razed it to the ground.

She still wondered sometimes why Hel hadn't intervened: the goddess could have marched her Inquisitors into Heaven, or done countless other things to try and help. But Celestia thought it was likely the same reason that Hel had never done anything else to try and prevent Valthrudnir and his forces from destroying their universe to reshape into his own image: fear. Fear of the one creature in the entire universe who could have destroyed her.

Celestia sighed and shook her head slowly as she headed towards the engineering lab, giving a faint smile as he glanced up over her shoulder when something tickled her senses in time to sees everal fireworks explode high in the sky in the northern half of Ponyville. The vibrant colors left streaks through the air as they became shooting stars, dragged down by the supernatural gravity on that side of town: the effects of Selene's final grand goodbye still hadn't faded, even if many businesses had been rebuilt, and ponies and Nibelung had even made comfortable homes in the high-gravity zones. It just took some getting used to.

The ivory mare turned her eyes back towards the engineering building, and she absently adjusted the thick purple scarf around her neck, hoof sliding over the beautifully embroidered sun that ornamented it, the same design as her emblem. The only thing she wore these days, apart from her earring... the key to her heart. She smiled a little to herself before her horn glowed, opening the doors and letting her stride inside.

The stallion at the desk almost fell over at the sight of her, but Celestia ignored him as she strode towards the door leading into the employee area. She ducked through, and strode calmly through the sterile halls. They smelled of chemicals, machinery, the modern age: she wasn't entirely fond of all these new, self-propelling things. She was worried about the effects that this technology was going to have on society, as it became more and more common.

But Equestria had survived everything thrown at it: it had survived the dissolution of the laws that allowed only certain unicorns to practice magic, and it had survived magic-based technology spreading slowly through the nation. It had survived being separate baronies, and one united nation. It had survived anarchy, conformism, monarchy, and being completely destroyed to be rebuilt here, in what they called Looking Glass World. And most impressive of all, it had survived her being Baroness, Princess, and Queen.

Then Celestia paused and glanced through the open door of a small, clustered office to see a pony she knew, arguing with a Nibelung Architect leaning against the wall. "Excuse me, Cowlick. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Well, you are, but that's fine, Greece is just being a..." Cowlick leaned to the side and coughed a few times, then she grimaced and hammered on her own chest before sweeping up the cup of coffee on the desk and slurping at it loudly, asking disgustedly: "God, you trying to poison me? I think that piece of pizza you made just tried to crawl back up my windpipe."

"It wasn't that bad." Greece said plaintively, and then the Nibelung smiled awkwardly over at Celestia: he had no tusks, and was wearing a traditional kilt and an open vest. The shorn-down – or in this case, completely removed – tusks were the major tell that he was an Architect, a dwarf who had been trained and educated at the last-standing Academy in Niflheim, the only place that retained any traces of their culture before the dwarves had become barbarians, mercenaries, and footsoldiers for Hel.

He turned his eyes to Celestia, nodding to her respectfully as he said: "It's good to see you, Valkyrie Celestia. I would offer you some food, but I'm afraid Cowlick ate it all."

"And now feels like she's got spiders trying to crawl out her various orifices, thanks." Cowlick said flatly, and Greece sighed before the engineer burped, grimaced and shook her head, then looked moodily at Celestia. "You better not be here to pass on some new law or something I'm violating. I like you and all, Celestia, and I respect you, but I'll still shoot you."

"No, I'm actually here to speak to... Hecate." Celestia made a face, and Cowlick grinned widely at this as Greece looked curious. "It's... a matter of some importance."

"I guess it would have to be. You and her remind me a lot of a game the biologists upstairs at Manehattan used to play, where they'd put a lab rat and a giant bug in the same cage and see which ate each other first. Sick bastards. Bug usually won, by the way." Cowlick paused, then she shook her head and slipped out of her seat, adding in a more serious voice to Greece as she passed: "I want you to head downstairs and check on the munitions line, my guys at the end of assembly keep telling me every few boxes is coming up short, so someone's clearly stealing bullets. Figure out who it is so I can shoot 'em."

Greece sighed, but he nodded reluctantly as Cowlick strode past Celestia and gestured at her to follow, the earth pony leading the mare down the corridor as she cleared her throat loudly. Celestia looked awkwardly at the engineer as she followed, and then she said carefully: "While I appreciate you doing this, Cowlick, I think-"

"Hecate is back in a restricted area, as always. She's less fond of dealing with ponies than Pinkamena is. So you're gonna need my help to get in there, since there's no way in hell I'm ever going to be giving you more than research access." Cowlick said mildly, and Celestia smiled a bit despite herself. "Last thing I need is you screwing with my toys on top of all the goddamn bureaucracy and hoops I have to jump through. You gotta talk to Rosewood for me, get her to change some of the laws."

"I'm not a politician anymore, Cowlick. Sometimes I serve as an ambassador, and sometimes as an adviser, but I'm not a politician." Celestia said softly, and Cowlick rolled her eyes. "Besides, changing laws requires time and effort and... feeling things out."

"Yeah, yeah. Cover your flank all you want, I'm still gonna shoot you in it at this rate." Cowlick grumbled as they reached the end of a side hall, and the mare gestured absently for Celestia to stay back as she stepped in front of an enormous armored door with a crystalline orb inset near the center.

This glowed brightly, the neon light shining out over the engineer as she winced backwards a bit, and then machinery inside the door clanked loudly before the light died out and the heavy, several-foot-thick gate swung open.

Cowlick stepped forwards and grabbed the edge of this, then she wheezed as she slowly began to drag it open before Celestia smiled slightly, her horn glowing and pulling it easily the rest of the way with telekinesis. It earned a sour look from the engineer, who then grumbled and strode quickly into the narrower, more-industrial looking halls beyond. "Come on, hurry the hell up, we need to find-"

"I smelled her reek the moment she stepped inside the building." said a disgusted voice, and Celestia's eyes narrowed slightly, her smile tightening on her features as she stepped into the hallway and looked up at the strange shape hovering slowly towards them.

It wasn't the flying disc, kept in the air by a large dome of magical crystal that stood out of the bottom of it, that was strange: Celestia had seen that and stranger. But she had never seen anything like Hecate before: nothing but a sallow head with living blue lightning and thick rubberized cables for a mane that swirled around her in midair, her eyes pieces of purple ice in black-rimmed, sunken sockets. A stump of neck was locked into a thick metal cap that had a large connector on the bottom of it, letting her interface with anything she was literally plugged-in to, and a synthetic horn made of wires and magic-charged crystal in a protective steel housing stood out of her skull.

And to make matters worse, Hecate had a face and voice that matched her own. She was a ruthless, murderous Celestia from a destroyed world... but little as most of them liked her, she was also someone who they could use the vast knowledge and expertise of.

Also, as nothing but a head with a low-power prosthetic horn, Hecate's ability to stir up problems was limited in a world that wasn't dominated by Clockwork World technology. Although Celestia often mused on what kind of horrors Hecate had been able to unleash in a world filled with thousands of machines at her beck and call.

Hecate spent all her time in one of two places: she was either floating around Subterra, helping with administration in her malicious, punish-everything-that-breathes way, or she was here in Cowlick's engineering lab, sorting through machine parts and old artifacts, helping them understand and even build Clockwork World technology while spitting nasty remarks at anything that came within a hundred feet of her.

"You really should wipe off the Draconequus' sweat before you start shoving your muzzle into my business. A little hygiene isn't much to ask." Hecate said moodily, and then the floating head zipped a little closer to Celestia as the ivory winged unicorn's eyes narrowed. "But unless you're here to tell me that you're finally letting me rebuild a proper body, you can take your horn and shove it up your-"

"I need your help with an analysis." Celestia interrupted calmly, and Hecate frowned as Cowlick looked up in surprise. In the silence that followed, Celestia pushed forwards, meeting Hecate's eyes evenly to hopefully help get the point across that this could be serious. "Discombobulation told me that many, many Draconequus are currently watching our world, or perhaps something in our vicinity. He said they were 'inspecting the cast,' which means-"

"I speak idiot well enough, I spent my entire life dealing with plenty of people who only spoke that dialect." Hecate said icily, and then she frowned for a moment, floating back and forth before the hovering saucer carrying her head spun around and flitted down the hall. "Follow."

Cowlick grumbled, but Celestia kept her mouth shut for the moment as they headed a short distance down the hall to an open door. Hecate flew inside, and Cowlick followed... then groaned in disgust at the sight of the laboratory, which had objects strewn everywhere across it, the engineer angrily kicking a broken burner aside as she snapped: "Some of us have to walk in here!"

"The important person here does not." Hecate snapped back as her saucer hovered over to what looked like a large, rectangular platform on thick rubber treads, seated silently on top of a steel lab table. A little basket was on the front of this, which someone – very likely not Hecate – had decorated with a few brightly-colored stickers.

The head and its carrier lowered onto this, and there were several loud clicks before the platform rose up slightly as it activated, energy thrumming through the cubical machine. Celestia made a face as Cowlick looked moodily at the vehicle, then she said irritably: "I know this is hard for you to process, Hecate, but the rover stays on the floor. Not on walls, not on furniture, especially not on the goddamn roof, "

"This is my lab, and my excuse for a body. I'll do whatever the hell I please." Hecate retorted as she flicked her mane grouchily, the rover humming as it geared up before turning carefully in a half-circle so that Hecate could look at them moodily. "Alright, Celestia. Putting aside how much I hate you, I understand why something like this would scare you. You suspect something massive is going to begin: something more chaotic than war or Armageddon. Something truly terrifying is the only thing that could attract, and more importantly, hold the attention of chaos beasts. Something that promises either a beginning of a brand new world of anarchy, or an end.

"One world being destroyed isn't enough. One world, in the grand scheme of things, is unimportant... apart from the core world." Hecate paused, then grinned slowly, revealing her steel, sharp teeth. "My. Maybe that's it, Celestia. Maybe they're watching because someone is here to torture you Valkyries into revealing the position of the Core World. Or someone else knows about the beads."

Celestia remained silent, and Hecate snorted before Cowlick asked moodily: "Can't you build some kind of scrying glass to look into Ginnungagap?"

"I could." Hecate said calmly, and then she smiled coldly and glanced up at her horn. "But not with this. I need a better horn... and I want a better body than this stupid go-kart. If you little fillies extend a little more trust and privilege to me, I will gladly show you how to build a scrying glass."

"I already know how to enchant a scrying glass, and furthermore, am in possession of a powerful one. But no scrying glass can look into Ginnungagap. Even Discord can't do more than catch and interpret any larger spikes of chaos energy... he can't communicate with them unless he's able to somehow get a message through to someone on the other side." Celestia said slowly, but as she spoke, she frowned thoughtfully, thinking that maybe, since so many Draconequus were watching them...

But Hecate only laughed, shaking her head almost in disappointment before she said moodily: "Impossible? Not at all. You're just too weak, and never bothered to learn more than you needed to stay alive. As for myself, I learned under a crueler tutor than you apparently did. I can do it, without the help of your Draconequus concubinus, and without you having to get your poor hooves dirty."

Cowlick muttered several words that Celestia couldn't help but agree described Hecate, but the ivory mare forced herself to consider the proposition before she nodded hesitantly and said reluctantly: "I'll speak to my little sister and the Overseer about... having your privileges enhanced. But if you betray us, Hecate-"

"You'll kill me. I'm not afraid of that." Hecate replied steadily, looking up and meeting Celestia's eyes as her own almost glowed with malice. "But you'd all be so lost without me I can't help but want to tend to all you pathetic little ponies. And I suppose I'm very interested in one day finding out which of us is the better Celestia... if my so-called evil makes me as weak as you think it does, or if you're even half as strong as you think being such a nice girl has made you."

Celestia only smiled grimly, and the two looked at each other for a few more moments in silence before the ivory winged unicorn turned away, saying quietly over her shoulder: "Then I hope you're not half as stupid as you act, Hecate, and you should try and remember I'm not half as kind as I pretend to be."

Hecate only laughed at this, then grinned widely, licking her lips slowly as Cowlick gave the head a dark look before the engineer tuned to follow Celestia quickly out, moodily wondering what the hell could be so bad it wouldn't just draw the attention of Ginnungagap, but compel even these two opposites to try and work together.


	8. An Uninvited Guest

Chapter Six: An Uninvited Guest

~BlackRoseRaven

Clinker's party was a lot bigger than Luna, Twilight, or Scrivener had anticipated, and a world more awkward as well. It turned out that whether he was a weird, lonely-seeming kid or not, quite a few ponies had shown up... likely because of the fact that alcohol was flowing freely for Clinker and all his friends, and quite a few of the 'cool' parents were hanging out with a thrilled-looking Bean Counter.

The lanky, nerdy stallion seemed even more excited than his son was over the party, which was being held in the expansive back yard of Clinker's house, which sat just outside the enormous, fortified walls that protected Ponyville and was converted from an old farmhouse. There was a portable bar set up in one corner of the backyard, with a bartender wearing sunglasses and trying not to look too guilty over the fact he had clearly been tipped heavily not to ask to check anyone's ID.

Several tables were stacked high with food, and Scrivener felt a little... uncomfortable when he put the giant chocolate cake down next to an already mostly-eaten cake bleeding sludgy rum syrup. He and Luna had honestly thought Clinker wasn't exactly going to have some huge party, after all, and... "Oh no. Innocence. Where's Innocence?"

Twilight had already hurried over towards Bean Counter to try and find out what precisely was going on here, and Luna and Scrivener scanned the crowd. A bunch of young ponies were dancing around in front of a karaoke stage, where some young stallion was badly mangling a song, and plenty of other young ponies were standing around and smoking, and drinking, and chatting excitedly... before both Luna and Scrivener finally locked onto Innocence.

She was sitting with a circle of ponies, looking utterly thrilled at how much she was fitting in, a drink cup in her claws. The other ponies were all talking and laughing, and Clinker was beside her, possibly smiling... both Luna and Scrivener both stared as the pony's foreleg slowly rose, and as if in slow motion, dropped down, down, down around Innocence's shoulders... then his hoof slid down further, rubbing along her back, moving clearly lower, lower, lower...

Luna and Scrivener both lunged forwards and stupidly bounced off each other in midair, before Scrivener madly clawed at the lawn, but Luna was the first to regain her senses as she pounced on him, pinning him down. Someone nearby cheered at the sight, and Luna growled and snapped her horn to the side, sending a blast of electricity into the offender. He was knocked over with a squeak, and the rest of the ponies nearby hurriedly turned their attention away as Luna hissed down into Scrivener's ear: "Cease, cease, cease! We cannot-"

"She's... drinking, he's... got his hoof on her... I'll kill him!" Scrivener snapped, attempting to claw forwards, and then Luna punched him in the back of the head and knocked him flat, the stallion feeling himself settling even as he mumbled: "This is all turning out very different than expected."

"Aye, aye. I know." Luna sighed tiredly, and then she shook her head and muttered: "But we cannot simply drag Innocence away, either. 'Twould humiliate her, and she has never had a chance to make friends like this before... we do not want to betray her, do we?"

"Maybe she should be a little humiliated." Scrivener muttered, and then he shook his head and glared in the direction of Clinker and Innocence and those other ponies who were all... "I can't believe it. Where the hell is Bean Counter? What is he thinking?"

"Likely enjoying being the popular parent for once. Oh, do not be such a poop, Scrivy!" Luna said reasonably, as she hauled Scrivener up to his hooves. He glared sourly over at her, but she only smiled despite herself and leaned over to nudge him lightly. "In my day-"

"Ponies were real horses, I know." Scrivener said grumpily, and then he shook himself, feeling ridiculously protective as he glowered back and forth as a few laughing ponies passed, visibly a little tipsy. "If Twilight sees this..."

Luna began to open her mouth... and then both she and Scrivener stared as the Lich stormed through the crowd, looking thunderous as ponies scattered away from her. And both Luna and Scrivener hurried forwards with matching winces: they might all be on slightly-different wavelengths when it came to 'special occasions' with their kids, but neither Luna nor Scrivener wanted Innocence to be humiliated, especially since it wasn't likely she'd ever see most of these kids again.

"Innocence!" Twilight shouted, and Innocence squeaked and looked up in horror as her mother shoved through the crowd. Clinker's eyes widened slightly, although that was about the only change in his expression, even if he slowly pulled himself away from the young mare and left her sitting in a space all her own.

The Lich looked angrily down at the young mare, who grinned weakly as she looked back up, fumbling her drink in her claws before tossing it quickly away almost like something that had attempted to bite her. "M-Momma... hey..."

"What do you think you're doing, Innocence? Your _Móðer _and Father and I, we raised you better than this!" Twilight snapped, and she barely looked up even as Luna and Scrivener joined her as the violet mare glowered around at the other ponies. "I know you want to fit in, but this is not the way to do it and these are not the kind of ponies-"

"They're normal, Mom! Normal!" Innocence shouted, standing up and shaking her head as she trembled, glaring with both fury and hurt up at the violet mare. "You're the one who told me to try and fit in, try and be normal, and now-"

"Innocence, I don't want you doing this, this isn't the kind of 'normal' I was talking about... come on, we're leaving." Twilight said forcefully, then she gritted her teeth when Innocence only shook her head furiously. "Innocence-"

"Stop it, just stop it!" Innocence snapped back, and then she looked up as her eyes glowed, snarling as her polymorph melted away even as tears slid down her cheeks. She heard ponies gasping, heard their laughter, knew they were looking at her like she was a freak and even Clinker was trying to slip away from her-

She reared back, her horn glowing brightly, and Twilight's eyes widened before her own horn glowed as she snapped it firmly upwards. In that moment, the most anyone could see was a crackling as something started to form around Innocence... and then there was a tremendous bang, and a sound like shattering glass that was drowned out by ponies yelling and screaming as they were flung in all directions.

Innocence stood, her head lowered, tears running from her eyes as she looked slowly up. The ground in a circle beneath her was scorched. Clinker was nearby, looking stupefied and bleeding slowly from his nose. And in a thirty foot radius around her, every pony had been knocked flat by a wave of concussive force, even the grass flattened from the force of the spell.

Large pieces of ice were strewn around the yard, slowly melting: Twilight had apparently muffled her lashing out with a barrier of frost. The Lich herself was the only pony inside the circle still standing, looking disbelievingly at her daughter as Innocence stared back, shaking her head weakly... and then the young mare trembled violently before she spun around and bolted away, vanishing and reappearing in short, unconscious teleports that made it all the harder to track where she was going until she blinked out of sight.

Twilight stared after her daughter, then swallowed thickly before she reached up and touched her own breast. Now all the ponies were staring at her, before she heard the whisper: "God, what a freak."

What made those word sting was that she knew they were being directed towards her daughter. And it wasn't just pain she felt, but anger... anger that was growing higher, making her stitches twist and pop beneath her sweater, making her want to lash out herself as energy crackled around her horn and she thought for one wild, cruel moment, that she could kill two birds with one stone if she showed these stupid, preppy little ponies with their 'so-cool' parents why they should treat her daughter with respect...

But Twilight forced herself to breathe, and the thought was gone as soon as it came. It was just... stupid anger, that darkness bottled up inside her rearing its ugly head, trying to make her do something she'd regret later. Instead, she forced herself to move, stumbling into a run in the direction Innocence had gone, and she was joined a moment later by Luna and Scrivener.

They were both silent, not looking at her, and Twilight didn't speak as she kept her own eyes ahead... but she already felt ashamed of herself. First she'd stormed off and lectured Bean Counter and had some nasty words with the adults who thought it was fine to encourage the drinking and partying and smoking if it just meant their precious little babies wouldn't think badly of them, and then she'd picked up on Scrivener's anger and Luna's thoughts and... all that rage and protectiveness had just boiled up inside of her...

She shook her head. She didn't need to make excuses right now. Right now, they needed to find Innocence and... whether she liked it or not, she had to apologize and talk things out. Yes, she just wanted to override her daughter and continue to be mad at her. Yes, it would be easier just to reiterate how disappointed she was or punish her. But she had made a mistake, too, especially knowing how sensitive Innocence was about the perceptions of others, and especially her friend, Clinker...

"Even if I want to go and shoot Clinker right now myself." Scrivener muttered, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, and Twilight smiled faintly despite herself before she shook her head quickly and gazed back ahead as they cut through an orchard and around the town.

"Can thou sense her?" Luna asked quietly, thankfully leaving off any reprimands she might have for the moment, and Twilight nodded a little, smiling faintly: she could easily pick up the distinct energies of her daughter, even if she had quite a head start on them. And it helped there was really only one place Innocence could be heading, anyway.

They circled around Ponyville, and reached the edge of the Everfree Forest before the three ponies skidded to a halt. Twilight frowned uneasily, picking up Innocence's magical energies not that far away but uncertain if they should just plunge into the woods: the living force embraced and protected them, but now she was second-guessing whether they should go to Innocence or wait for Innocence to come back to them.

"We should go to her. 'Twill be a little humbling for thee, mother of my children, but 'twill be good, too." Luna said mildly, and the violet mare blushed a bit even as she felt awkwardly defensive: the defensive part came from her sometimes-too-strong maternal instincts, the awkward part came from all the guilt she felt and the fact that Luna was a mother, too, who had her own share of mistakes and fixes... and thus was speaking from experience. That, and she hated feeling like Scrivy or Luna were even the slightest bit upset with her. "Oh, come now, thou cannot blame my irritation upon me! I know 'tis... 'tis hard sometimes, Twilight Sparkle, but... I believe we must try and allow our daughter to make mistakes, and solve her own problems from time-to-time."

Twilight nodded after a moment, sighing and lowering her head a little before she mumbled: "It's just really, really hard Luna. I don't want to rule Innocence's life, but I also don't want to be some permissive, does-everything-for-her parent. I want to be there for her but I want to be able to expect her to do certain things and I want to hold her accountable for the mistakes she does make."

Scrivener sighed a little at this, and then he hesitated before looking over at Twilight and asking quietly: "If we drank, would you have been easier on Innocence?"

Twilight blushed, looking surprised at this question as she hurriedly rambled out: "Scrivy, I mean, it's not like I think you're... you know, I know that you've conquered that and I know that it doesn't necessarily mean Innocence..."

Luna and Scrivener both only looked flatly at the violet mare, and she shifted awkwardly before sighing and dropping her head, mumbling: "Probably. I still would have been upset but... not as worried. And I know, you don't even have to say it, that's... that's stupid."

"That's not stupid. The fact I know that I should be mad at Innocence but I just want to murder Clinker instead is stupid." Scrivener grumbled, and Twilight and Luna both looked at him with amusement before he shook his head and glanced up, saying finally: "I'm a little upset with her, yeah. But she wasn't smoking, she wasn't... being too much like Luna... she was just trying to fit in. I'm mad that she either lied to us about Clinker or she decided to let him grope her as a birthday present or something, but... I guess I'm trying to sympathize, and thinking of all the dumb things I did in order to try and fit in after I got out of North Neigh. None of which. Ever worked, by the way."

"And I think we should have had words with Innocence, but later. It would have been better to keep an eye on her throughout the party and watch how she handles herself, instead of simply assuming the worst." Luna paused, then looked pointedly at Scrivener Blooms. "And thou loves the way I am. Thou art being a hypocrite."

"The difference is that you're an adult, Luna, and more importantly, you're not my daughter, who I still sometimes read bedtime stories to." Scrivener said dryly, and then he winced when Luna grinned widely up at him.

She half-lidded her eyes, then said teasingly: "Aye, but thou does get so hot and bothered when I call thee 'Daddy,' doesn't thee?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and turned to plod into the Everfree Forest, and Scrivener awkwardly hurried after her as Luna laughed and followed last, her mood as always the fastest to change and lighten. Scrivener, meanwhile, was trying to send soothing thoughts to Twilight as the Lich led them onwards through the wild woods, noting the broken branches here and there made by Innocence.

The Lich shook her head slowly as they passed a trampled patch of flowers, before she glanced up and gave a faint smile as she sensed Innocence just ahead. They were mother and daughter, and Twilight cherished that connection, as much as she cherished her link with Luna and Scrivener... she would do anything for her little girl. She was hard on her sometimes, and she pushed her, and she was always afraid she was just becoming an annoying old nag, but... she really just wanted the very best for her beautiful, special daughter.

There was another sound carrying on the breeze, too... a pretty melody, what sounded like a choir of birds. Except these days, in Looking Glass World, birds rarely sang according to the whims of a pony.

It was... entrancing. Twilight slowed her pace, smiling slightly as she leaned up almost eagerly, making her way a little more carefully through the underbrush to avoid startling whatever was making that beautiful music. She began to lose focus as Scrivener and Luna followed after the Lich, letting her lead them on as that soporific sound filled their ears. It sounded like... like a flute, now that they were closer, but a flute that trilled and sang with a thousand different voices at once, echoing and murmuring through their minds...

Twilight's head pushed out into a narrow field, and she felt her daughter's presence. She looked up slowly, smiling in pleasure as she saw her daughter, drawing slowly towards the source of that sound with her eyes closed and tears drying on her cheeks, and the Lich's eyes roved to the entity that was emitting that harmonious melody...

A cloak of heavy cloth and shadow covered its body, and it seemed to be bipedal from the way it was standing, hunched forwards and with one forelimb extended, the other raised high, like... like a spider's, waiting to drop its claw into an unsuspecting victim. Its features were hooded, but it wasn't just the heavy cloth that veiled it, but magic that disguised it in wreathing darkness that twisted back and forth over its features as it continued to lure Innocence closer, and-

The raised hand was holding a knife.

All the pleasure, the happiness, the warmth in the air turned to stale, cold fear, and then Twilight leapt forwards, shouting a denial as she burst into the field and snapped her horn sharply towards the surprised creature, as Innocence's eyes blinked open and she looked up just in time to see her mother fly past and launch a blue fireball into the cloaked assassin.

It was blasted backward with a howl, but it quickly caught itself and skidded to a stop, snarling at them from beneath its dark cloak. Luna and Scrivener leapt quickly up beside Twilight as Innocence stumbled backwards, her eyes going wide with disbelief as Twilight shouted furiously: "You stay the hell away from her!"

"You gonna make me, sweetheart?" rasped the assassin, and then it gave a rusty laugh as it brought its knife in front of itself, twisting it eagerly back and forth as it growled at the trio that had rushed in front of Innocence. "What a lucky break for me. Sent in on a scouting mission, and maybe I can bring back the heads of a Valkyrie and three abominations... ain't this my lucky day?"

"I recommend thou considers other options." Luna said coldly as her horn glowed: Sting Mk. II was yanked free of its holster on Scrivener's back, flying past the stallion to be caught in one of the winged unicorn's front hooves before she took aim at the cloaked assassin, her horn glowing as she used telekinesis to fortify her grip on the rifle and hold it steady. "Thou art outnumbered and I am in no mood to grant mercy to a coward such as thee."

The assassin only gave a rasping chuckle, then that strange music began to thrum through the air again, filling the world around them with a peaceful, pleasant ambiance. And even with the adrenaline and anger pumping through the veins of all three ponies, even with their experienced minds fighting to drown out and ignore the melody and the magic it was laced with, they felt their bodies beginning to relax, their reflexes to slow.

Luna cursed and leaned forwards as she fought to aim at the assassin, but the creature grinned and leapt backwards, vanishing in a burst of smoke. Yet the music continued to whirl around them, and Scrivener and Twilight both hurriedly fell into a rough defensive position around Innocence as their daughter cried out and grabbed her head, dropping flat against the ground and looking back and forth in terror as she tried to blot out the beautiful music. "Stop it, stop it!"

Scrivener dug a claw into the ground, and the field began to rot away into mire as Twilight rose her horn, scanning the air around them for any energy distortions that would predict where an attack could come from. And Luna kept her rifle raised, tracing slowly back and forth as her soulstone horn glowed and blue flames sparked out of her starry mane, fangs bared in a challenging snarl.

"Here I come!" the creature's voice rasped gleefully as it appeared out of thin air in a burst of dark smog, dropping towards Twilight with its knife raised, and the Lich looked up in shock as Luna spun around and snarled, the sapphire mare not letting herself think, only react.

A single bullet tore through the air, smashing through the creature... and turning it back to a puff of black smoke, before there was a growl and another burst of smog some dozen feet away from Scrivener Blooms, the assassin loping out of this and charging straight for the stallion. And again Luna reacted, spinning towards this and firing another round into the beast and turning it to a puff of smoke.

Too late, Luna realized that it was only creating illusions to distract them: a moment later, a claw seized her tail and yanked her off her hooves as it slashed its knife in towards her neck. Luna was barely able to snap her head to the side in time as her starry locks became a curtain of blue flames, this smashing across the creature with enough force to send it flying backwards, interrupting its toxic melody.

The moment of clarity shocked Twilight and Scrivener into reacting, both moving before they even realized what they were doing. Scrivener's claw tore into the ground, and even as the creature attempted to roll itself back to its claws, the mire beneath it erupted upwards into crystalline spikes, hammering the assassin and shredding apart its cloak as it attempted to leap away. Then Twilight's horn snapped out, and thick green vines ripped up out of the mire, lashing like whips towards the creature and attempting to snare it in place.

The assassin slashed its knife back and forth into the grasping vines as it staggered hurriedly away from the mire, then it hissed when one of the whips struck across its face, making its head snap to the side and making it fling itself into a desperate jump to escape. But before it could vanish again, two bullets smashed into its chest and knocked it out of the air with a howl of misery, grasping at its body as dark, watery blood spilled out of its wounds.

It breathed hard in and out as it laid bloody and seemingly beaten on its side, but then snarled up at them and simply vanished in another puff of smoke. And this time, its presence faded completely with it, as Luna cursed under her breath and snapped her rifle open, ejecting the bullet casings as she muttered: "We shall have to speak to Celestia about this."

Scrivener nodded, then turned his attention to his daughter: Twilight had already turned her attention to Innocence, even as her horn glowed and she used her powers to scan the area for any other possible surprises. The Lich was rubbing her back soothingly, reassuring her in a soft murmur, and Scrivener y reached down to silently squeeze his daughter's shoulder with a claw before he frowned slightly as he felt a strange pulse through the mire.

His eyes roved to where the mire was... aching, for lack of a better word, and then he made a face and shivered a little in disgust: the corruption had attempted to absorb and consume the spilled blood of the assassin, but it looked like the creature's blood had poisoned the dark muck. Luna frowned as she picked up on Scrivener's thoughts, following his eyes, and she shuddered.

But before either of them could discuss it further, Innocence suddenly sprung to her claws, leaping away from Twilight and almost tackling Luna. The sapphire mare blinked as she caught her daughter with a look of surprise, and then she sighed softly as she hugged the young mare close, saying gently: "Fear not, 'tis over for now, my daughter. Come, we should head back into town. We must discuss what has happened with Celestia."

"I... I don't wanna be seen, though. I just want to go home and curl up and... I'm just... I don't know what happened." Innocence whispered, looking up with a tremble. "One moment I was just so angry and upset, the next I heard this... whistling music... and then he was there..."

"The Whistler." Scrivener muttered, and Luna smiled grimly and nodded after a moment. It was as good a name as any for the unknown assassin they had seen. "He seemed to know about us. Not that I'm surprised, really, everyone seems to know that you're a Valkyrie. We probably should have tried a little harder to keep that quiet."

"I shan't be ashamed of mine heritage, Scrivy, no matter what the cost. I am proud to be Valkyrie." Luna said firmly, looking over at him with a huff as she kept Innocence close against her, and then she softened a little when she saw the way Twilight was looking at her, at how her birth daughter had again, rushed right to Móðer... "Sin, come now. I know thou wants to retreat to the comforts of thy home but we must head into town all the same."

"Okay. Okay, if we have to." Sin shivered a little, but pulled away and looked up, clearly trying to be strong. Luna smiled a little, and Twilight stepped forwards, putting whatever was still bothering her aside for her daughter's sake.

The Lich's horn glowed, and Innocence grimaced and shifted uncomfortably as Twilight quickly checked over the young mare's body before polymorphing her to hide her scales and Wyrm-like features. Innocence scowled a bit deeper at this, then bowed her head silently and nodded a reluctant thank-you to her mother, who... didn't really know what to do at this point.

Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks, and then the stallion sighed as he shoved a claw against the mire, making it ripple before the sludge rapidly lost its cohesion, turning to stale soil as Luna muttered as she slipped Sting Mk. II into the holster still on Scrivener's back: "Well, to town, then, my family."

It was an awkward walk back: in spite of the fact Twilight had just leapt in and saved her, in a way it only made Innocence's embarrassment over how her mother was treating her worse. Also, as much as she trained, even though she sometimes tried to tag along on missions, despite the fact she'd beaten up her share of bullies and more... she'd never had someone try to actually kill her before. She'd never been ambushed, made a victim of powerful mind-altering magic, or snapped out of a trance to find her parents surrounding her to try and protect her from a killer...

And it had been such a great day at first. Clinker's party had been fantastic. His father was getting the bartender to serve everyone drinks and she'd guzzled down her first beer with her best friend beside her. She'd gotten to hang out with all the cool kids, because Clinker was elevated to the status of 'cool' himself by the fact his party had free-flowing alcohol and every kind of treat under the sun and all the other great things Clinker's dad had gone out and bought...

Then everything had just gone to hell, and here they were, heading back into town. Twilight didn't understand... how could she? Innocence loved her mother, but she was just... she was a Lich of immense magical power, and yet what did she ever do with her power? What did she ever pursue? She read books, tried to be normal, was awkward in conversation and never even stood up to the ponies who picked on her, even though she had more than enough power to make an example of any of them if she really wanted to.

Luna was who she really admired. Her Móðer, who she acted a lot more like, felt a lot more like. Some days she wondered if Twilight really was her birth mother or not, if it was even possible that a Lich – a member of the living dead, who had blood and organs less because she needed them and more because they were usually left-over from whatever she used to reconstruct her body – could give birth to her.

Innocence dropped her head and closed her eyes. No, she knew that she'd done something bad, something wrong, she knew she... well, she'd made herself look pretty goddamn stupid too, and then she'd gone and let her emotions take over and lost control. But she was still... she was still mad at Twilight. That was understandable, right? She could admit she'd done something wrong, but... she didn't want to apologize for it until her mother apologized to her for... for possibly ruining her friendship with Clinker, for making her look like such an idiot.

Twilight gave her daughter an awkward smile as they stepped out into the open field, and Luna relaxed slightly even as she looked uncertainly back and forth. But it didn't sound like they were in serious danger yet... the assassin had sounded a little... overeager and overconfident, after all. Scrivener nodded in silent agreement with the sapphire mare's assessment, but he kept his own eyes open as the group made its way forward, before he smiled supportively to Innocence when she looked over her shoulder at him.

Innocence let her eyes linger on her father: she saw how his claws had already folded up, hidden themselves away again as hooves. And he had those unseen pistons in his back, and some of his hide had become harder, shinier over the years, almost like patches of scales. And the corruption gave them a special connection, she knew that. The corruption played a big part between them, and Innocence smiled a little before she turned her eyes back towards Ponyville before she sighed quietly.

On the bright side, unless everyone had run away from the party, no one in town would know much about her little outburst. But then again, gossip always spread quickly, and she was sure that there were plenty of ponies who were all too eager to talk about how the freak got scolded by Mommy in front of everyone...

The young mare shook her head violently, trying to shove those thoughts away, but they had already started and now it was hard to... close that particular door. She snuck another glance at her mother, but Twilight was scanning the area again with her magic... as if they were going to be attacked here, right outside of town. Or maybe her mother was just afraid that she was going to end up turning into a whimpering mess again if that assassin showed up out of the blue again...

Innocence gritted her teeth as she blushed a little, then winced and looked up as Twilight halted at the gates to say quickly: "We were attacked out in the forest by an unknown assailant... it might have been some kind of demon, but it kept itself cloaked. Tell the other guards to be extra cautious."

"Yes ma'am pony!" The Nibelung both saluted, and Innocence lowered her head, hating to feel like this was all her fault... like somehow, this all reflected badly on her, even if she couldn't exactly put into words how that could be...

Luna and Scrivener traded their own awkward looks, but neither said anything as Twilight took the lead again, heading quickly for the library. It was the right decision to make, definitely... but something was clearly bothering Innocence, and Twilight's insistence on handling things was just making it worse.

Neither really knew what to say, though, and they didn't have the time right now to figure out the right words to say to an upset sixteen year old mare. All they could do was keep moving and try to sort things out in their minds, Scrivener and Luna silently trading information between themselves to try and decipher what the hell could be hiding beneath that cloak, what the Whistler had actually been...

Twilight was surprised when she found the door to the library was locked. She frowned a little at this, knocking twice, then hesitated before looking over her shoulder and asking awkwardly: "Should we go inside? I mean... well..."

"Fear not. Celestia would not lock this door were she in the midst of relations with Bob. And nor is any door Celestia locked, locked from us. 'Tis to keep others out." Luna said mildly, and Twilight nodded after a moment, feeling reassured as she turned back towards the door. Her horn glowed, and the handle clicked before the door swung open, the Lich striding quickly through. Innocence hesitated as she stared off into the distance, and Luna frowned as she looked uncertainly up, worried for a moment that their daughter had seen something, but then the young mare only shook her head quickly and smiled lamely up at the sapphire mare.

"Sorry, Mutt. Just... distracted." she said quietly, then she hesitated before lowering her head and mumbling: "I'm sorry I... I'm sorry I got so scared. I won't let fear rule me again like that, I promise. I know that I'm stronger than that, I'm better than that."

"Now, fear not, Innocence. 'Tis not thy fault. Thou art sixteen years of age and trying desperately to do what all other young mares are doing at the moment themselves." Luna soothed gently, as Scrivener smiled a little and nodded. Then the stallion winced a bit, glancing awkwardly at the sapphire mare as she continued cheerfully: "Besides, thou art a little drunk and perhaps a little frustrated from not having thy loins settled and quite a bit upset. 'Tis very understandable thou would end up a little confused and scared after being hypnotized by the Whistler's tune."

"Mutt!" Innocence blushed, but she laughed and smiled all the same, brightening immensely even as she turned and scurried quickly away. And Luna grinned widely, then frowned at Scrivener as he looked dryly at the winged unicorn.

She finally huffed at him after a few moments, then leaned forwards and nipped his nose, making the stallion wince away and wrinkle up his muzzle. Then Luna strode quickly forwards and through the door... and swallowed a bit at the foul look Twilight gave her, but she hurriedly turned her eyes away and called lamely after Innocence, as she saw the young mare heading for the hall: "But... but thou knows I am not encouraging thee!"

"I know, Mutt!" Innocence called back in an amused voice, and Luna turned an awkward grin to Twilight Sparkle. The Lich looked less-than-impressed, shaking her head slowly before she sighed tiredly and reached up to rub at her forehead with one hoof.

"Why do I even bother." she mumbled as Scrivener closed the door, and then the violet mare glanced quietly towards the open archway, saying finally: "Innocence said she's... going to put on tea for us. Do you think Celestia will be long?"

"Nay. Just as any dragon will not leave its aerie and territory for long, so Celestia shall undoubtedly wing shortly back here, to this infernal place of bookery." Luna replied, glancing absently around the wide main room of the library. Twilight gave the sapphire mare a pointed look, but Luna only shrugged, absently leaning over and poking at Scrivener with her soulstone horn. "I do not have to be nice. Am I not already too nice too oft, Scrivy?"

Scrivener Blooms replied by slapping her horn firmly, making it ring loudly and the sapphire mare wince and draw her head hurriedly back. Then the charcoal stallion turned his eyes towards Twilight, walking over to her and saying gently: "Celestia will be here soon, and you're not a bad mother. You're a good mother. Luna's a bad mother."

"I am a fantastic mother!" Luna argued, sounding outraged as she stormed quickly over to them, then she rose her head high to prepare to whack Scrivener with her horn... before clearing her throat at Twilight's scowl, shrinking back a bit and saying awkwardly: "But for the matter of the comparison, aye, compared to thee I am oftentimes a bad mother."

Scrivener smiled amusedly over at the sapphire mare, who grumbled and flicked her starry mane before punching the stallion lightly in the shoulder, making him wince and stumble to the side. "But thou art also a terrible parent compared to Twilight Sparkle, I shall have thee know. And I am a much better father than thou art."

"I would never argue that." Scrivener said drolly, and Luna huffed before looking pointedly at the charcoal stallion, and he sighed a little before turning his eyes back towards the Lich, asking finally: "Do you want Luna and I to give you and Sin some time alone? We can check out the forest, look for clues, make sure nothing tried to sneak in our house while we were gone... and maybe try and figure out where the hell Abaddon went as well. I think he smelled trouble at the party before we did."

"Aye, that would explain his running off." Luna paused, then she shook her head and muttered: "Although to be truthful, I do not believe that we shall find anything further. Neither clues, nor any other creatures... remember his words?"

Twilight nodded, saying softly: "That makes sense, given his powers. He was sturdier than I thought he'd be, though..."

"Perhaps. But perhaps not. I only shot him with rounds of iron, and if he was clad in some kind of protective gear, then 'tis very possible that I pierced that and left injury enough to bleed, but far from lethal." Luna replied meditatively, shaking her head slowly. "And of course, if 'tis not a demon, but some other creature, either of Clockwork World or something even more alien..."

"I don't think it was a Pious, Luna. You and Celestia might hate them, and I don't like them myself, but... I don't think they're hostile." Twilight said quietly, referring to the strange creatures from another realm that had set up a sort of missionary outpost on their world.

Luna grumbled moodily to herself, but then she sighed tiredly and nodded a little after a moment, saying in a meditative voice: "Perhaps not. But that is no reason we should not burn down their new sanctuary and drive them out of Midgard. I am sure I can rouse up plenty of ponies to agree with me."

Scrivener rolled his eyes at this, and Twilight looked flatly at the sapphire winged unicorn before she said dryly: "That's funny, considering you're the pony who started Subterra and created the alliance between demons and ponies, Luna. And Scrivener, you keep saying that we have a chance to rehabilitate Clockwork Ponies now, and we should try and do that instead of destroying them."

"I... I wasn't on either side of this conversation. Why are you dragging me into the argument?" Scrivener asked moodily, and then he looked thoughtfully at Twilight Sparkle. "Or are you just trying to get me to debate your side with you, because you know you can't win a debate without my help?"

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna bopped Scrivener with her horn, making him wince before the sapphire mare glowered over at the Lich. "And I shall have thee know that I also agree with trying to put the Clockwork Ponies to use upon our side. Why should we waste a resource such as that? Aye, 'tis... rather ghoulish in some cases, and some should be put to rest, but the ones that still function obey myself, Scrivener Blooms, and Hecate all without question. Ever since..."

She quieted, and Twilight shifted awkwardly before Luna cleared her throat and looked up, returning to the topic at hoof as she said firmly: "Demons need not be evil, and Clockwork Ponies are often little more than puppets, whom we may now pull the strings of instead of their cruel former masters. The Pious are... they make me itch. I do not like things that make me itch."

Scrivener made a face as he nodded in grudging agreement: he hated to agree with Luna's less-than-rational arguments, but... he understood what she meant, and more than just because of their link. They made him uncomfortable too, and he didn't know why it was so different from when he looked from a Pious to a particularly-nasty demon: some demons even looked more strange – if it was possible to be more strange – than the Pious did, but... they never gave him the same itch as the Pious did. Hell, the Strange Ones never gave him the same discomfort that the Pious did.

Twilight looked back and forth between the two pleadingly, but she was interrupted when Innocence returned, levitating a tray with telekinesis that carried a few simple snacks, and a large pot of tea and cups. The Lich smiled over at her daughter, but Innocence averted her eyes awkwardly even as she set the tray down on the table and said: "Here's tea, Momma. Peppermint, like you like."

"Thank you, Innocence. I appreciate it." Twilight said softly, and she hesitated before shaking her head quickly and smiling a little, walking over to take a seat by her daughter at the table. "Don't be too hard on yourself over what happened today, okay? I think... we should all just focus on the present and... I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you, Innocence. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Innocence's answer was quiet, simple, but that wasn't what was important: what was important was that she looked up into her mother's eyes, and gave a small smile. The young mare shifted forwards, bowed her head slightly, and she mumbled a few incoherent words... but that was more than enough for Twilight, and the Lich leaned forwards and hugged her daughter tightly around the neck, and Innocence willingly dropped against her mother and closed her eyes.

The little family rested in the quiet for a few moments, Scrivener Blooms sipping at his mug of tea and Luna slowly tipping over until she was resting against him with her eyes closed, looking peaceful. Innocence and Twilight parted, and the Lich fought back the urge to start lecturing or rambling or ruining everything she had just done with Innocence, and instead she started talking about the training Innocence would soon be going through, and what she needed to prepare for.

The young mare was attentive, but it was only a few minutes before they were interrupted by the library door swinging open and Celestia striding inside. She frowned at them, immediately understanding that something had happened as she simply asked: "Where?"

"The Everfree Forest. We found my daughter in a field not deep inside the woods, being lured in by some... assassin, using music as the bait." Luna replied calmly, then she jerked her head at Scrivener Blooms. "Scrivy has named it the Whistler."

Celestia glanced at Innocence, but then she only nodded a bit when the young mare blushed and shifted awkwardly, before the ivory mare allowed her eyes to draw to Twilight as the violet mare said quietly: "I don't think it was a demon. I mean, at first I thought it might be, but I think it was... well, I don't know what it was. And by that, I mean it can't be any of the races we're familiar with."

"Which narrows it down to an interloper from another world. Can you tell me anything else?" Celestia strode towards the table, sitting down before she winced and rose a hoof when Innocence hopped out of her seat and hurried towards the hall. "Innocence, you don't have to..."

But the young mare was already gone, and Celestia barely had the time to sigh and shake her head before Innocence hurried back to put a mug down in front of Celestia and smile at her. "Peppermint, but I can go and make-"

"That's fine, Innocence. I appreciate it, I truly do. Please, sit down, we have something more important to attend to right now." Celestia said calmly, but she had the slightest blush in her cheeks and looked a little awkward all the same. Luna grinned slightly, and when Celestia glanced up and saw this, she couldn't help but relax a little as she asked: "So you don't think it's serious?"

"It's definitely serious, but... it said it was some kind of scout. It said something about... getting a bonus for killing a Valkyrie and us three..." Scrivener halted, glancing awkwardly over at Twilight, then to his daughter. He didn't really have any problem thinking of himself as an abomination, but that was the furthest thing from what he thought the rest of his family was. "Well, us three not-Valkyries."

Celestia nodded slowly, and Luna said mildly: "'Twas using aural enchantment. Weaving wicked music that sounded so beautiful it forced down even my guard... 'twas the strangest magic, Celestia, and I do not know how it sang it so. Or whistled, rather, as 'tis the Whistler." She stopped, then glanced over at Innocence, softening and adding quietly: "I fear what such a creature would be able to do to those who have no training in resisting such mental trickery. Or those who lack the strong will shared by all our family."

Innocence smiled awkwardly, dropping her head with a blush, and Celestia frowned and lowered her own before she murmured: "That sounds similar, in a sense, to the Black Verses: they have to be heard to have an effect."

"They weren't the Black Verses. They weren't... the opposite, either. White Verses, I guess, if you really want to go that way." Scrivener said mildly, shaking his head and rubbing at his head slowly. It had been a long time since he and Luna had tried to invert the Black Verses, after all, and he'd never really tried to put a name to the strange power. "In fact, there was... something completely different about the noise it was making. I mean, Twilight was the first one to snap out of the trance. It almost took us over too at first, after all...

"But once we were aware of it, it was easier to fight off the effects. It's hard to describe, but..." Scrivener hesitated, then glanced up. "You know how usually, when Luna and I are hit by a spell that's supposed to make us both feel tired or something, it usually hits us harder? Well, this time, it was like the link between me and Luna and Twilight actually... helped us resist its magic. How would that work?"

"Well... it is possible that your joint awareness means any magic meant to target your minds would be naturally resisted... I think that means it must be a psychic effect, not simply a magical one, though. Magic and psychic powers work on different frequencies, have different rules regarding them, so to speak..." Celestia lowered her head thoughtfully, nodding meditatively. "We've never had a lot of interactions with creatures that use mainly psychic abilities."

Luna grunted, nodding and saying moodily: "Aye, every kind of creature has its stupid magic. True psychic powers, on the other hoof, are so much rare they are almost the stuff of myth. Even our telekinesis is more a grip of magic than true telekinetic wrath, for which I am most grateful. 'Twould be most frustrating if all the unicorns of all the many Equestrias were capable of flinging large, heavy objects with their minds whenever they so pleased."

"Technically, Luna..." Scrivener started, then he winced when Luna smacked him, making a face and rubbing at his head as he mumbled: "Okay, okay. Yes. Technically unicorns can't do that. Even though plenty of them do. The only difference is that they use their horns instead of their brains."

"Did thou not understand that the hoof to thy head was the signal to shut up, Scrivy?" asked Luna sourly, as Innocence giggled loudly and Twilight sighed, and then the sapphire mare shook her head and turned her eyes back towards Celestia. "The Pious are psychic."

Celestia made the slightest expression of distaste at this, and then she shook her head and said almost reluctantly: "I don't like to defend the Pious, Luna... but unless the creature was completely detached, emotionless, alien, and... unpleasant..."

"Well, anyone who attempts to stab my children I consider to be unpleasant, Celestia." Luna said mildly, and then the starry-maned mare grumbled: "Nay. 'Twas mocking and rude, and... aye, it felt like it hated us. Nor did the Whistler seem so... freakish."

The ivory mare nodded calmly, and then Innocence glanced up and said hesitantly: "What about the blood? I know you guys saw it, too, the blood had a bad effect on the mire."

Celestia tilted her head curiously, as Scrivener Blooms glanced up, then smiled a little before he turned his eyes towards the white winged unicorn. "Yeah, that's right. The thing's blood had a bad effect on the mire, like purification does... it made it... ache. I could feel it."

"Me too." Sin said softly, glancing up and looking oddly embarrassed, but Scrivener only gave his daughter a soft look, and she smiled a little in return before saying hesitantly: "But it didn't... I mean... it didn't seem like anything... good, you know?"

"Good and evil are subjective things, Innocence... more so than I like to think. They can be easily clouded and confused." Celestia replied gently, and then she studied the young mare thoughtfully before asking: "What did you feel?"

Innocence shifted a little, and then she looked up and answered slowly: "At first, when the music was playing, it felt... I felt like it was making me promises. It was so beautiful – the music, I mean – and I didn't know where it was coming from, and I remember closing my eyes, and..."

She wanted to pretend that she had closed her eyes to focus, to try and find the source of that song, but after a moment the young mare admitted quietly: "The music got prettier with my eyes closed and I just.. let it take over my mind. I saw all these images, and colors. I didn't even realize I was moving until... Momma saved me."

She turned a faint smile to Twilight Sparkle, who only shrugged a little, looking embarrassed and oddly relieved before she murmured: "I'm just glad no one was badly hurt, Sin."

"Aye, only I looked stupid." Luna said wryly, then she shook her head as Twilight glanced up with a small smile. "Nay, nay. I should have been more aware of what was happening, but that damned enchantment or... psychic siren's song or whatever 'twas, it stole my focus."

Celestia nodded, and there was silence for a few moments before the ivory mare said quietly: "We shouldn't leap to the assumption this has anything to do with what Discombobulation mentioned. An overeager assassin wouldn't draw the attention of Ginnungagap. This might just be a badly-timed coincidence... or maybe something to do with Kvasir's disappearance."

"And thou does not think the vanishing of the King of Valhalla is related to whatever doom eagerly rushes towards us?" Luna asked wryly, and Celestia only gave her sister a faintly-entertained look. "Well, I will not deny that aye, we are good at attracting trouble of all shape and size... and aye, there has been more than one attack upon myself and others important to me over the last decade. But all the same, Celestia, to think that these things are not connected..."

"Luna, in the long run, everything is connected. Life is just one immense web, where all the strands are held together by the center." Celestia shook her head, then she said softly: "Let me rephrase. I don't believe that whatever might be coming is directly connected to the assassination attempt and Kvasir's disappearance. Is that clearer?"

Luna grunted as Scrivener and Twilight traded looks, while Innocence looked up and asked awkwardly after a moment: "Does this mean... well... I'm not going to get to train with you guys after all? Are we going to have to wait?"

"Nay, I think that now more than ever 'tis important that thou receives this training." Luna said firmly, nodding to her daughter, and Innocence brightened and sat up a little before the sapphire mare glanced over at Celestia, asking curiously: "Should we perhaps have Innocence train in Valhalla after all? If there are bad things afoot, then 'twould be in our best interests to accelerate my daughter's training however we can."

"Training too fast, too hard, will just be to Innocence's detriment. Over the next few days, we need to continue our assessment, and I think you should take the experiences from today into consideration, too." Celestia said tactfully, and Innocence blushed and lowered her head a little as Twilight looked softly at her daughter and Scrivener and Luna both smiled a bit. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Innocence. If you didn't hesitate, it might concern me more."

"Oh shut up, Celestia. Thy lies are very lieful and easily seen through." Luna huffed, and Innocence smiled a little over at her _Móðer _as the sapphire mare added mildly: "Besides, my daughter needs no reassurances any longer. She needs instead to focus on the future, and how she will excel in her training and how she will act upon the battlefield."

Innocence nodded firmly a few times, and Celestia looked thoughtfully towards the young unicorn before she simply nodded once. Scrivener sat back, sipping absently at his tea before Twilight asked: "So how should we prepare? I mean, what should we start studying?"

Celestia gave Twilight a quietly-amused look, and Luna snorted as Innocence sighed. Twilight looked lamely around at them all, before Scrivener said dryly: "A book can't really teach you how to take a punch to the face, Twilight. Unless you hit yourself in the face with it repeatedly, I guess. But it would have to be a pretty heavy book."

"Actually, I found a lot of my supplemental reading helped me while training. And even these days I do a lot of research while trying to learn new magic. Theory is important." Twilight argued, leaning towards Scrivener, and the stallion tilted his head towards her with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "It is!"

"It is." Scrivener agreed seriously, and then he waited a moment before adding to the ruffled sapphire mare: "Theoretically speaking, of course. And we all know that theories never quite work out the way they're supposed to in real life. I mean, theoretically, you're the best cook ever. In reality..."

Twilight glowered at him, and then Luna glanced towards the two and said mildly: "Cease thy flirting, if I am not allowed to do so than neither are thee. Furthermore, 'tis not like thou art any master of the culinary arts thyself, Scrivy. I am a better baker than thou art."

"Yes, your lopsided shovelfuls of chocolate cake is the best, especially the crispy side." Scrivener deadpanned, and Luna scowled at him before Scrivener held up a hoof and added: "Also, I don't bake, precisely because I know that I don't know how to bake. You bake now and then even though we all know you don't know how to. That doesn't automatically make it a victory for you."

Luna huffed at this, then her soulstone horn lit up with dark radiance, and Scrivener flinched and twitched as the black blood in his veins boiled violently for a moment before the two glowered at each other. Then both looked up as Innocence said brightly: "Those muffins you made turned out really good, though!"

"Yes, because Luna didn't actually make those muffins. She just dumped frosting all over them and then claimed she made them." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when the sapphire mare smacked him firmly.

"Thou great traitor! Thou promised thou wouldst never tell!" Luna complained loudly, and Twilight sighed as Innocence laughed.

Celestia smiled despite herself, but as her amethyst eyes roved over the ponies, she saw all the little details she didn't want to see, that these three linked ponies were trying their hardest to hide from their smiling daughter. The way their gazes flicked back and forth, the subtle shifting of their bodies towards one-another's, the smiles that didn't quite reach their eyes.

They were all worried, and chiefly, they were worried for their daughter. It seemed that every child of theirs, they risked losing, and Celestia knew that these three would go to any length to protect their family. She only hoped that she was right about her prediction, that the assassin and whatever had lured in the Draconequus weren't connected events: otherwise, she had the feeling that they wouldn't even have the time to begin Innocence's training before the young mare's whole world was turned upside down.


	9. Introspection

Chapter Seven: Introspection

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms breathed slowly in and out as he looked up, then rolled his head on his shoulders as he studied the alien sky silently. The cold blue light of stars and strange constellations shone down from above, and the moon sat in the center of it all like a goddess upon her throne. They had been here so often he was beginning to understand this strange night sky: the night sky of the universe inside him, and Luna, and Twilight Sparkle. The universe created by their linked minds, and inhabited not just by them, but by a cruel queen of nightmares, passion, and malicious pleasure.

"Thank you for the compliment, Scrivener Blooms. I'm glad that I still have the power to impress." said a soft voice, and Scrivener lowered his head, looking back and forth. But there was no one here: just enormous, blackened trees, growing out of a dark swamp crawling with vines and alien life. Terrible life. Beautiful life.

Scrivy shook his head quickly, then held up a claw... not just unfolded, but in this subconscious world, the claw of a Tyrant Wyrm, his entire limb covered in scales, along with most of his body. A reptilian tail snapped back and forth behind him as he flexed slowly, conical pistons of bone pumping and sparking over his back. He looked up, then shook his head quickly: half of his features were that of the Wyrm, the other half still more pony in nature... although he wasn't really a pony, was he?

The stallion shook his head hurriedly, trying not to think about this as he looked back and forth before calling clearly: "We're not really in the mood for games today, Nightmare Moon!"

A soft, seductive laugh echoed out of the forest, before the mare's voice called tenderly: "I'll light the path in a moment, my most beloved rulers. I just need a moment longer to prepare a little something special to enjoy while we chat. It's been a long time since we've shared a decent conversation, after all..."

Scrivener shifted awkwardly, then he glanced to the side at a flare of sapphire flames before Luna appeared, the winged unicorn shaking herself roughly out as her starry locks sizzled, and then she muttered: "Aye, and for good reason, foul creature of darkness. Thou hast not been needed..."

But Nightmare Moon only laughed quietly... and as Luna stepped up beside her husband, the creature of passion whispered to them silkily: "But soon you'll be giving me more than simple token gestures... you'll be begging and pleading for your slave to come back in her full glory... as you revel in your own decadent descent into our darkness..."

Luna snarled... but how could she make any denials when her hooves had become cloven and blade-like, and her coat had become rubbery, almost scaly. Small horns protruded through a mane that had deepened and darkened, and her soulstone horn had almost turned black, a pulse of unnatural, toxic light burning at its core.

She looked fierce, and almost monstrous, and Scrivener admittedly hated a little how attractive he found her like this. He shook his head awkwardly as Luna gave him a dry look, but she seemed to relax a little as she murmured: "Thou art sick, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art nothing but a monster thyself. And a beetle."

"You're a beetle." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed at him again, and then there was silence for a few moments before the charcoal stallion shook his head slowly and said softly: "Let's just go and get this over with."

Luna began to nod... and then both ponies looked to the side as there was another flare of sapphire flames, which quickly faded out and left Twilight Sparkle in its wake. The violet mare smiled a little as she strode up to Scrivener's other side, thick black stitching that seemed a little more distinct in this world, more prominent and almost like it had a life of its own. And there was something else, pulsing in her chest, that Scrivener could feel the distinct tremble of: the Kundalini, the same core that powered the Tyrant Wyrm.

She looked at them, and they looked back, all of them wondering... who had corrupted the others. Twilight Sparkle still wondered silently how much becoming a Lich had intensified her darker side, and how much of it had simply been _woken up_ by her transformation; Scrivener Blooms feared his lust for power, feared what he was... and yet he hungered constantly for more; and Luna Brynhild was a Valkyrie who had formerly always stood apart from her sisters, the Night Maiden, to be respected and honored but never befriended, with a greater taste for bloodshed and battle and the physical than even her siblings had possessed.

The three of them traded looks, and then Twilight shook her head and finally said quietly: "I'm an equal. That means you don't have to protect me anymore, go alone anymore. Our souls our linked; my soul is yours. _I_ am yours, and I love you both."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the stallion said quietly: "We love you too. You know it's just that... well..."

"Why wouldn't I be excited to have our beloved Twilight as a guest?" Nightmare Moon's voice murmured through the trees, and then all three ponies looked up as floating globes of blue flame sparked into being one after the other, forming a trail through the dark forest towards an ill light in the distance. "This way. And you know that you have nothing to fear... I am your willing, adoring slave..."

"And as we have learned, Nightmare Moon, 'tis not the mistress that is the most dangerous, but the servant whom acts so eager to please..." Luna muttered under her breath, then she shook her head briskly and stepped quickly ahead, grimacing as she led the way after the phantom lights.

Scrivener and Twilight followed, the two naturally falling in step with each other and trading looks and small smiles before the mare slipped a little closer and silently dropped her head against the side of his neck. The stallion softened, feeling her trail of thoughts and worries, knowing what was bothering her most right now, and he took only a moment before saying gently: "You're not a bad mother, Twilight. You're just a... motherly mother."

Twilight smiled despite herself, nodding a little against him, and Luna was tempted to look over her shoulder. She resisted, though: as much as she wanted to, her attention was instead drawn towards the large table that had been set out... and the smiling, monstrous entity standing beside it, as it said lovingly: "Mistress Luna, Lady Twilight, and my King of the Night... welcome."

"Nightmare Moon." Scrivener murmured in greeting, and the creature bowed its blue hellfire mane low, large, draconic horns curling through this gleaming like polished obelisks and a spired, tall black third horn standing out of her forehead: the only thing that really defined her as being a winged unicorn anymore.

She stood on cloven hooves, and her hide was armory. Enormous, leathery wings stood out of her back, bat-like and furled comfortably on either side of her, and her tail was long, whip-like, and ridged with blades of bone. Curved, deadly predator's teeth showed in her smile, and her slitted pupils and poison-green eyes had more in common with a reptile's than a pony's, glowing through crisscrossing scars that formed a checkerboard over her face... but none of that was the worst about her.

The worst part was how she decorated herself: around her neck was a collar of steel roses and metal thorns, all polished red with blood. And standing out of her back were needles, spikes, knives, torture implements, all buried through her flesh but worn with pride and pleasure...

Nightmare Moon was violence, and hatred, and evil, and sadomasochism, all rolled up into one dark shape. She was the pleasure in pain, and the slavery in freedom, and the hatred in love. She was secretive and sly and dangerous, eternally trying to twist the entire world to her machinations, to try and gain more power, more worship, more... love, in a word.

She called herself slave to them, promised them she would do anything they wanted her to, dedicated herself to them... and it was all true. Luna knew that none of them could deny Nightmare Moon's loyalty... even if her loyalty included keeping secrets and sometimes twisting the truth or reality itself to better suit her visions and ideas.

Nightmare Moon gestured politely towards the table, and Luna grimaced a bit as she followed the calm indication of the creature. "Here, please. Take your seats. I will cater to your desires."

Scrivener grunted, shifting uncomfortably: almost everything was meat. Steaks, cuts, bacon, dumplings, meatballs, pork chops... heavy meats, at that. Fleshy meat, red and tender, bloody and varying from well-done to looking like it could still whimper for life.

The stallion shivered a little: part of him was revolted, and the rest of him only felt all the hungrier at the sight of the food. He licked his lips, then grimaced at himself and shook his head quickly, muttering: "Let's just... get this over with."

"If you desire, my master, I can have live prey next time... we'll make a game of it." Nightmare Moon said tenderly, drawing her eyes to the stallion and licking her lips slowly. And Scrivener shuddered as Luna growled and Twilight did her best to get to the table without being noticed. But at the moment, Nightmare Moon only had eyes for Scrivener Blooms, studying him as he sat down before she quickly slipped up beside him and leaned down over him... and even though he was larger and bulkier in this world of dreams and nightmares made reality, she still towered over him, far larger as she asked far too eagerly: "May I help you?"

"Uh. No." Scrivener said awkwardly, and then he shook his head quickly as he looked down at the plate in front of him... then grimaced when Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and several food items floated quickly over to him and dropped down on his plate.

The stallion looked down at this awkwardly: a steak, dumplings, several other delicious-looking morsels. He shifted uncomfortably, then winced and stared when Luna called loudly: "Serving wench, fetch me my bib if thou can cease thy drooling over the pretty mare!"

"You speak so ill of Scrivener, but don't forget that we know how you scream for him, what a mighty stallion you think he is." Nightmare Moon replied pleasantly, and Luna narrowed her eyes dangerously before Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat and awkwardly tapped her glass.

"We should... probably save that topic for later." Twilight said finally, and then she smiled lamely as Nightmare Moon gazed at her tenderly. "No uh... sex or politics at the dinner table, right? I think we uh, all agreed on that."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon laughed quietly before bowing her head, murmuring softly: "Of course, beloved and beautiful mare. And Mistress Luna... we are very happy to assist you."

Nightmare Moon strode calmly around the table, flicking her horn to create a large, blue bib in a spark of energy in front of her before the dark creature of passion slipped up behind her alter ego, dropping it around her neck and tying the straps tight enough to choke the smaller mare for a moment as Nightmare Moon dropped her head beside Luna's and murmured in a dangerously-tender voice: "But a word of advice, Mistress... ever since your... 'willful decision' not to steal Valthrudnir's powers... we have been growing less fond of you, and more fond of our beloved King and Twilight Sparkle, whom no mere title can convey the worth of..."

"But apparently one can with Scrivy. Well, 'tis funny how much thou coddles and cuddles him and all-but-ignores Twilight Sparkle then." Luna grumbled, as she yanked the bib down from around her throat and glared over at Nightmare Moon. "Perhaps thou should turn thy attentions to her."

Twilight winced at this, and Scrivener shrugged lamely, smiling awkwardly over at the Lich, but Nightmare Moon only laughed quietly and murmured: "Do not pretend we have to choose between them, Luna Brynhild... we do not, any more than you do. And they both love us back and also... hold you accountable for your failings."

Luna gritted her teeth, resisting as much as possible before she finally was unable to stop herself from replying tersely: "As we have discussed over too many years now, Nightmare Moon. Our aim was never to steal Valthrudnir's powers. 'Twas simply to kill him, foul leech."

Nightmare Moon refused to be put off by this, however, only smiling kindly before she leaned down and murmured softly: "We are you, Luna Brynhild, do not ever forget that... even if we do so adore being thought of as a being in our own right... still, we are chiefly your thoughts, your passions, given their own life. We have not allowed this topic to rest because to this day, you still wonder..."

"What it would be like to have that power? Nay, I do not, trickster. For if Scrivener and I had such powers we would undoubtedly only create incredible feats of idiocy, not of creation nor destruction." Luna said crankily, shaking her head quickly. "'Tis one thing to have power, creature. 'Tis another thing entirely to be able to use it."

Nightmare Moon only laughed quietly at this, and the tenderness in her eyes only made her seem all the more patronizing as she chastised: "And would you continue to play the role of the fool if such power was truly required? Maybe we would not be as concerned about the approaching dangers if you had just taken those powers for yourself."

Scrivener shifted uncomfortably as Luna glared up at the entity of passion, and Twilight awkwardly picked up a dumpling and rubbed it between her hooves slowly before the Lich asked uneasily: "Do you... do you know anything about what's coming, Nightmare Moon? Or about what tried to attack us?"

"All I know comes from what you three see, what you three feel. The only difference between us is that I have access to your subconscious, and the immense storehouses of memory, and all that untapped knowledge and power hidden away in the minds of all three of you..." Nightmare Moon slowly turned her smile back towards Scrivener, saying gently: "Which means that I have recognized long before you have why you feel so strange about your daughter, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion frowned and tilted his head as Twilight sat up a little, looking more anxious. Luna, meanwhile, only picked up a steak with telekinesis and floated it in front of her, taking a large bite out of it before she muttered around the barely-scorched meat: "Now shush, Nightmare Moon. A fetish only becomes a problem when it leaves the realm of fantasy."

Nightmare Moon only smiled calmly, replying pleasantly: "Oh, believe me, little Luna, you don't have to be afraid of losing your position as the King of the Night's favorite meat... rather, I'm talking about the problem of territory. You are the master of the Clay of Prometheus... it can only have one master."

Scrivener frowned at this, tilting his head curiously as Luna and Twilight both leaned forwards as well. The sapphire mare became more serious, while the Lich shifted anxiously, asking: "Does that mean that... as long as Scrivener's alive..."

"You have such faith in our King of the Night, and as always it delights us, most beloved Twilight Sparkle..." Nightmare Moon said lovingly, leaning forwards with a pleased expression. "No. It means that Innocence must learn to create and use her own mire. But just as Scrivener's corruption will feed strength to and protect our most beloved daughter... it will also not obey her. It will coddle her, and comfort her, and love her, but it will not obey her, and it will do its best to keep her... under hoof. You like her under hoof, all of you, do you not?"

Scrivener grimaced a bit at this, then he shook his head as he tried not to let her words get under his skin. All the same, he knew how defensive and ruffled he was feeling slipped into his voice as he replied dryly: "I don't want her under my anything. I just want her safe."

"I would never complain. You deserve everything. I am not weak, like the foolish creature in that foolish story. I am honest when I say I would do anything for you that you asked, I would and will give you all that you desire." Nightmare Moon replied quietly, slowly striding down the table towards the stallion, and the charcoal, half-Wyrm and half-pony swallowed thickly before the passion entity leaned down and invited gently: "Eat, my beloved. Enjoy."

"Yeah. Enjoy." Scrivener muttered to himself, and then he shook his head before awkwardly picking up a dumpling and biting into it... and even knowing that it wasn't real, that this was just all in their minds, it _tasted_ real, and it felt real, and... he enjoyed it much more than he knew he should.

The stallion chewed slowly, then he looked up awkwardly as Nightmare Moon leaned forwards and murmured softly: "It's good, isn't it? Yes, eat well... would you like me to feed you? Or a massage, or some other pleasure?"

Nightmare Moon licked her lips slowly, and Scrivener winced away a little before Luna asked moodily: "And again, thou art stalking Scrivy all creepily. Cease that."

"I apologize, but... it is the easiest way to get the attention I so crave. And Scrivener is closer to the darkness than Twilight Sparkle is..." Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, then slid her eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, murmuring: "But darling Twilight does take reassurance in seeing what you and Scrivener Blooms do... and often seeks to follow in your hoofsteps as well."

The Lich looked down awkwardly, shifting and blushing a bit as Scrivener and Luna both grimaced over at Nightmare Moon... but the worst part, by far, was the temptation. The allure. The sensation of wanting to see how deep Twilight's darkness went, what kinds of things she dreamed of doing in her darkest heart, that fascination...

No, those thoughts weren't good thoughts to have, especially right now. Scrivener shivered a little, hating that part of himself that was so... terribly... curious. He closed his eyes, taking a breath for a moment, trying to calm himself down... and then he looked up in surprise when Twilight said quietly: "I have just as terrible thoughts as Luna and Scrivy do from time-to-time, Nightmare Moon. The only difference is that... I'm a lot better at hiding it."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon bowed her head towards the violet mare with a sultry smile, her eyes glimmering with dark delight. "Then we shall do our best to help... draw these urges out of you at the appropriate time. You deserve to practice the same wonderful arts that Lord Scrivener and Luna Brynhild both do, after all."

Twilight couldn't help but shake herself out at this, but before the conversation could twist any further into uncomfortable territory, Luna said pointedly: "I believe thou would be rewarded better, Nightmare Moon, if we could focus upon business instead of pleasure..."

"Very well, Luna Brynhild. We understand." Nightmare Moon straightened, finally drawing her fawning eyes away from Scrivener and Twilight to become more serious as she looked towards the sapphire mare. "Chaos draws the eyes of the Draconequus. They take pleasure in watching our plays, our transformations, and great events where sense is lost and we are forced to give up our rules, our laws, our manufactured order.

"But they do not desire to see us die, remember. They loathe death: to them, it's like a toy being broken, or taken away. It serves no advantage to them." Nightmare Moon stopped, then looked meditatively up at the stars above. "We must try and find out why they watch us. You have failed to consider the fact that there is more than one option here: they may watch us because something powerful, and chaotic, and very much alive is coming, instead of something that will promise destruction."

Luna shifted at this as Scrivener and Twilight traded looks, and there was silence for a few moments before the violet mare asked hesitantly: "But isn't it more likely that... something bad is happening? I mean, there's records that show even a chaos generator doesn't attract the attention of more than one or two Draconequus..."

"We must consider every option, that is all." Nightmare Moon said gently, looking over at Twilight Sparkle and studying her for a few moments, and then the tall, dark-coated creature returned a smile towards Luna. "Although interlopers are more likely. And unfortunately, sweet Luna... if the Draconequus are already watching, that means your failure to stop them is all but guaranteed. Otherwise, fewer would be so interested... unless in order to stop the enemy, we must cause a great calamity... or perhaps..."

Nightmare Moon looked thoughtful, and Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all shifted uncomfortably before the passion entity looked up and said softly: "Perhaps we are meant to join whatever force of destruction is about to arrive. That will ensure our survival, perhaps finally lead to us attaining the strength we so desire, that we all _deserve_ to achieve..."

Luna gritted her teeth at this, straightening and narrowing her eyes as she said disgustedly: "I would never sell myself to the enemy, whether it meant survival or not!"

"Noble. Brave. Ultimately stupid, and very likely a lie, Luna Brynhild..." Nightmare Moon turned her eyes slowly towards Scrivener Blooms, then she leaned down and whispered in his ear: "Because I taste your emotions, my beloved King. If you were promised power and safety... you would gladly become a monster, wouldn't you? You would happily turn on the world that's been so cruel to you, treated you so unfairly..."

Scrivener clenched his eyes shut, then he shook his head and shoved Nightmare Moon's face away, saying sharply: "Look, that's in the past. The world we live in now... it's been good to me and my family. Why wouldn't I fight to defend it, to-"

"Maintain your status as top monster?" Nightmare Moon asked almost teasingly, and Scrivener glared up at her before the dark entity drew her eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, adding softly: "And you would defend the world more because it is what's expected of you than what you truly desire anymore, Twilight Sparkle. I know you wish that you could pass on new strength to your friends, after all... that you didn't have to be worried about them as they go to Valhalla and you... do not."

Twilight shifted and shivered a little, then she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly. "No matter what I want, what I have to focus on is what's best for my friends and what's... right, in the long run. Even if I wish they could be around forever..."

Nightmare Moon laughed quietly at this, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "You have such quaint notions of morality, Twilight Sparkle. We love you all the more for your sense of right and wrong, but at times, it is... tedious. And you still have yet to understand that sometimes you must throw away doing what is right if it will only hurt yourself and those close to you in the long run."

"That's not what I want to believe. That's not what I've been trying to raise Innocence to believe." Twilight looked up resolutely, shaking her head quickly. "Even when it hurts us, or those around us, we still have a duty to do what's right-"

Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, cutting off the Lich's argument before the dark entity slipped around the table, striding towards Twilight with a smile as she began: "But if it hurts us or those close to us, how can you say it's right? How could-"

As the enormous winged unicorn began to pass, Luna shoved her chair backwards and firmly whacked into Nightmare Moon's side, making her stumble with a wince, and then her beautiful features twist into a furious glare as she bared her fangs at Luna, who growled in response. There was tense silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon's scarred features smoothed out and she bowed her head, saying softly: "Excuse us, Luna Brynhild. It has just been so long since we've had the chance to speak to you all... we are eager for conversation. We enjoy the debate."

"What thou enjoys is causing trouble." Luna replied moodily, and then she shook her head slowly before she sighed and dropped her head back, saying finally: "I believe that we are simply... without an answer, is that what thou art avoiding?"

Nightmare Moon only shook her head, replying after a moment: "No. It simply does not interest me, Luna Brynhild, that is all. I am a creature of passion, of the moment. I desire to live in the now, and not to worry about the future. Oh, I like to plan, to scheme, to do as I can for what is to come... but this does not concern me. I do not care any longer if this universe lives or dies: that is neither my problem nor my concern. My only goal is to make the three of you understand that we must do what is best for ourselves."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked up and said disbelievingly: "So your real answer is just... that we should run away?"

"If it is necessary." Nightmare Moon shrugged, looking around at them with an expression of... entertainment, amusement, and patronization, it seemed like. "This world has begun to bore us, perhaps that is all. And I believe it would be easy to drag those with us we care about if necessary... or perhaps..."

Nightmare Moon's eyes gleamed as she murmured: "Do you not remember our conversation with Hecate? It is possible... perhaps even easy... to cut the tethers of a world free from this universe and disconnect it from any easy access. Maybe we should do that... make our own home, our own world. Yes, we desire... we long for more. And we are tired of cleaning up all these other childish, foolish messes."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna said disgustedly: "Here I thought thou wert my battlelust. Now I see that thou art my cowardice."

But Nightmare Moon only smiled and leaned down, locking her gaze with Luna's own and pushing almost nose-to-nose with her as she replied quietly: "No. I am your darkness, tempered by how you have changed, what you have seen. Oh, believe me, I am very happy to fight and kill... but saving this world, fighting for others... it all bores us now. And now, we both see that it would make the perfect cover to escape forever... to leave, and find our own world to begin our own dark empire, as our King of the Night still dreams of and you have such fantasies about yourself, little Luna Lightblade."

"Brynhild." the sapphire mare corrected with a glower, and then she closed her eyes and muttered: "And fantasy is not meant to be acted upon, Nightmare Moon. Nor would I truly ever desire to rule."

"No, you don't want to rule as Celestia has. You have your own idea of rulership... one that would be much more interesting. Would be much more... hooves-on." Nightmare Moon replied softly, leaning forwards knowingly.

There's another awkward silence, and Scrivener looked awkwardly at the food in front of him before he shook his head and muttered: "I think I'm... done. I think we should probably just go."

Nightmare Moon only laughed quietly, then she simply tilted her horn to the side, and the three ponies wince and lean backwards in their chairs as the table, plates, and foods dissolve into ashes and shadows. "Very well, if that is what you so desire. But do not forget that you came to me for my advice, and that was all I gave."

There was silence for a few moments between them, and then the dark equine shook her head slowly before she said softly: "I will be here as always, waiting for you. Eager to provide the help that I can, and to give you my honest advice. My honest opinion. I am passion, but in a way I am just as logical as Celestia, at times: it is the strength of my nature. My desire to take care of all of you."

Luna grumbled, and Twilight shifted uncomfortably as Scrivener looked away. There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon smiled around at them before saying softly: "Come back to me when you're ready to accept to accept my advice. When you... tire of this silly game we've been playing for so many years. It's time for you three to accept who you are, and the darkness you are composed of, and it is time for us to leave behind the things that make us weak."

Scrivener grimaced as Twilight looked down and Luna glared challengingly up at the creature. There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon laughed quietly before she bowed her head forwards and faded away as the darkness around the three ponies became more heavy, more oppressive, more blinding...

The stallion closed his eyes... and when he opened them, he was back in the comfortable darkness of his bedroom, breathing quietly in the darkness, and with his forelegs wrapped around Luna on one side and Twilight Sparkle the other. The Lich was curled up tightly against his chest, her eyes still closed as she clung to him, while he was resting with his head against Luna's breast, her holding him just as tight and close as he held her as he felt her lips silently kiss his temple.

Her horn was like a beacon in the darkness, as they rested on their low, wide round bedding, blankets strewn around their bodies, the painted-on stars and constellations that decorated the ceiling above seeming to twinkle like the real thing. The curtains were drawn, but they weren't shielding them from any light: it was two, three in the morning, and the night was as dark and silent outside as it was in the confines of their room.

The three shifted a little, and Luna sighed softly before she murmured into the darkness: "I do not like this, Scrivy. Nightmare Moon... I fear she seeks to replace me."

"She doesn't want to replace you, Luna." Twilight murmured quietly, and the Lich shifted a little so she could look up at Luna without having to pull away from Scrivener, and the stallion smiled a little as he rubbed a hoof silently down her naked back. "She wants... well... to be part of us."

"She is part of us. Like a tumor. A tumor I cannot simply cut out, much as I may desire to." Luna said grumpily, shaking her head quickly before she sighed tiredly and mumbled: "This is all Scrivener's fault."

"Yeah. Probably." Scrivy agreed after a moment, and Luna nodded firmly before she leaned down to chew thoughtfully on one of his ears, and Scrivener winced but didn't otherwise react, turning his eyes down to the Lich as he asked quietly: "But what are you thinking?"

Twilight shrugged a little, and then the Lich buried her face back against Scrivener as she blushed a little and whispered: "Just how much I love you two and how... tempting Nightmare Moon can be sometimes. She sees into us... into those deepest, darkest, most hidden parts of us..."

"Aye, but she is blind to the obvious, to what stands in the light." Luna murmured around Scrivener's ear, and then she grumbled a bit before spitting this out and instead lowering her head to bump insistently against the stallion's muzzle. "Nightmare Moon sees only what she desires to see, so... so 'tis best not to listen to her advice when it has naught to do with the subject of our interest."

Twilight shrugged a little at this, and Scrivener Blooms dropped his head as Luna gazed down over the both of them, then she smiled a little and firmly shook the charcoal stallion a few times. "Now cease. Trust in my words, all will be fine, I promise: no matter what adversity we face, we shall overcome it together. Together."

She emphasized the last word, and the two ponies nodded before Twilight mumbled and buried her face into Scrivener's chest, the stallion hugging her tightly against him as the Lich murmured: "Together. Just make sure you two aren't just saying that to me, that we really will do everything together... you both still sometimes try too hard to protect me."

"You deserve protecting. Me and Luna don't. We're kind of... you know. Jerks." Scrivener said after a moment and Luna grunted and nuzzled down between Scrivener's ears before she slid past him to kiss Twilight's forehead reassuringly, making the Lich smile a bit.

"You don't always seem like jerks." she said softly, and then she leaned up and me Luna's lips, sharing a soft kiss with the sapphire mare before their mouths parted, and she buried her face back against Scrivener's neck with a bit of a blush and a quiet laugh, mumbling: "It feels so weird to... be so old, but feel so young still."

Scrivener only shrugged a little, and Luna laughed softly as she dropped back, saying wryly: "Thou art both quite young yet, Twilight Sparkle. But I suppose that is rather unfair, for to both of thee I must seem ancient and powerful as the universe itself."

"Like a black hole." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glowered at him before she brought up a front hoof and shoved it firmly into his face, making him wince a bit as Twilight laughed and shook her head slowly. The stallion only grumbled, shifting awkwardly before the sapphire mare finally pulled her hoof away, and the earth pony sighed as he looked up at the roof and mumbled: "It does scare me sometimes, though. I don't want to live to the end of the world."

Luna looked quietly entertained at this, then Twilight laughed quietly and nudged the stallion gently, saying softly: "You two already lived through the end of the world once, though. And you made it out okay and... fixed things."

"Yeah, but... maybe that's part of why I don't want to do it all over again." Scrivener smiled a little over at Twilight, hugging her a bit closer with one foreleg before he closed his eyes as he felt Luna shift, slide herself closer, curl around him – no, both him and Twilight, really – protectively.

There was quiet for a little while as they laid together, and then Luna finally hammered lightly on the back of Scrivener's head, yawning once before she gestured absently at the door, and the stallion grunted as he carefully wiggled free of the mares before absently stepping back on Luna's head for a moment, making her huff and flail at him as Twilight giggled a little.

Then the stallion made his way out of the room, absently ducking under the pillow Luna flung at him. It bounced off the door, and Scrivener simply brushed it aside and yanked the door open before he winced and stumbled back a bit in surprise, wincing at the light.

Luna groaned at this and rolled into Twilight, burying her face against the violet mare to block out the light, and Scrivener mumbled as he strode into the hallway. He felt more tired after lazing in bed for half an hour than he had when he'd first woken up. He hated it when that happened.

He shook his head out quickly as he stumbled his way down the hall, yawning again and glancing moodily up at the electric lights in the ceiling. Someone had forgotten to turn them off, or Sin had turned them on to see while she was going to get a glass of water or something, and... nice as they were, Horses of Heaven did he hate how bright they were.

He made his way into the kitchen and approached the coffeemaker. Some things never changed, he reflected: Luna insisted on her coffee every single day, ever since he'd introduced her to it. Or reintroduced, rather: apparently it had been around even in Luna's day, it had just been a little harder to make, and a lot harder to procure.

Scrivener smiled a bit as he finished readying the coffeemaker, then turned his attention to starting a small snack for them. Sure, they were an immortal, a Clockwork Pony, and a Lich, and none of them needed to eat... but that didn't change the fact that they got hungry now and then. Not hungry-hungry, but when you dreamed of a good meal and then woke up with nothing in your stomach...

Scrivener fidgeted a bit after a moment, looking awkwardly down before he shook his head quickly. There was no need to be ashamed of that. But some things were hard to outgrow and move past, and he thought that some things – especially the things that carried a reminder he wasn't really a pony – would never stop really bothering him. Then again, maybe he tried too hard to be bothered by dumb things, too, as if he was worried that if he let them not bother him, it would make him less of a pony.

"Nay, I think thou just likes to whine. But never fear, Scrivy, I shan't make thee give up thy whining and whimpering." Luna said mildly as she turned the corner into the kitchen, and the stallion smiled despite himself over his shoulder before the two traded a quick kiss, and then Luna dropped her head against his neck and closed her eyes. "Twilight is being lazy. Lazy lazy lazy."

"Lucky Twilight." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna grunted before the charcoal stallion headbutted the sapphire mare gently. "Go flop. I'll finish putting jam on these and you can pretend you're queen of everything while I feed them to you."

"Twilight must also feed me. I am queen of everything and I demand this." Luna mumbled, nuzzling into Scrivener's neck above his collar before she yawned and turned around, striding back into the living room to fling herself down with a mumble before she smiled slightly over her shoulder. "And I shall make thee head servant if thou..."

Luna paused, then giggled to herself before repeating: "Head servant. Nay, I know of an even better way thou can-"

"Shut up, Luna." Scrivener said wryly, and he hated how affectionate his voice was as the sapphire mare smiled and turned around, burying herself down against the cushions. After a few moments, she was joined by Twilight Sparkle, who flopped down against her side. Luna turned towards her, burying her face into Twilight's neck, and the Lich smiled as she arched her back and her wings fluttered a little before she relaxed with a sigh.

The two mares were shortly joined by Scrivener, who carried in a tray with one claw that held their usual mugs of coffee and jam-covered muffin halves. Luna grabbed eagerly at this, but Scrivy stayed just out of her reach as he strode around the bedding to put the tray down in front of the fireplace, and Luna growled in frustration as she wiggled forwards and grumbled: "Thou art annoying, Scrivener B-"

The earth pony jammed a muffin-half into Luna's open mouth, and she coughed around it, sending crumbs flying everywhere before she glared balefully up at the stallion. He only winked back, and there was silence as the sapphire mare chewed slowly, then swallowed loudly and finally said crankily: "Thou must be a little gentler than that."

Scrivener opened his mouth, then huffed when Twilight looked at him pointedly before he sighed and instead picked up the coffee mugs in his claws, passing two to the violet mare. She caught them both in a telekinetic grip, and Luna rolled over and reached up to snag one out of the air between her front hooves, bringing it down to rest atop her scarred breast. Then he opened her mouth insistently, and Scrivener sighed tiredly, picking up another muffin half and tearing it in half before dropping it daintily into her jaws so the mare could loudly chew it up. "You make me feel like I'm part of a petting zoo. The nasty part, with all the animals that try and bite you and run into your butt."

"I never knew thou liked animals in that way, Scrivy. Should Abaddon ever become pregnant, I shall turn my eyes to thee first." Luna said pointedly, and the stallion rolled his eyes before the sapphire mare carefully tilted her mug of coffee back, opening her mouth wide and messily managing to spill some of the black liquid into her jaws as both Twilight and Scrivener glared at her.

Then Luna tilted the mug back, smacked her lips a few times, and said thoughtfully: "Today we must begin our daughter's training, but perhaps in the morning we should visit our eldest, Scarlet Sage, and her terrible twins."

"Only one of them is evil. The other's always very nice to me." Scrivener said after a moment, and then he picked up a muffin half and dropped it into Luna's waiting jaws. As she chewed it up loudly, Twilight sipped moodily at her coffee, and the stallion couldn't help but smile in amusement at the two. "I think you both just don't like being old grandmothers."

"And thou art the old grandfather. Why does it not bother thee? I do not like that the world around me is growing so old." Luna grumbled, shaking her head quickly before she added: "We should make another visit to another layer to see the young faces of friend and family again. Where they have not aged so fast and grown so old."

"They might look like our friends and family, Luna, but... they're not. I think that might just make things worse." Twilight said quietly, and the sapphire mare softened as she looked over at the Lich. There was silence for a few moments, and then the starry-maned mare reached a hoof up, and Twilight took this and squeezed it gently as she murmured: "Sorry. I think it's just... every time something's happened in the past, I've been worried about my friends. But now, they're going to want to help but... they aren't going to be able to."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms shook his head and said softly: "Old has to make way for the new. At least, that's how it's supposed to work, but I guess... things like we are tend to screw that up a little."

Luna smiled wryly, then she nodded slowly before saying quietly: "Aye, we do, but... we too should step aside one day, Scrivy. If I have learned anything in all these years, 'tis that. As much as I desire to protect my friends and family forever... eventually, I may become a Celestia if I do so, where my protection eventually becomes a cage."

Scrivener only smiled down at the sapphire mare, and then Twilight glanced up at the empty fireplace before she easily swept her horn to the side, and blue flames burst into life over the charred logs. The three ponies looked into the flames for a few moments, and then the violet mare sighed before turning her eyes towards the two and murmuring: "I really don't know if I want to ever step aside, though. I understand why we should, especially with ponies like our children to take our place, but... I wish that I could make my friends young again, that we could all... live forever."

"Well..." Luna shrugged a little, then she sipped upside-down at her coffee again before saying finally: "Aye. I understand that all too well, Twilight Sparkle. Perhaps... I would even take steps towards achieving that end, 'twere I alone. But I am not alone... I have the two of thee to think and worry about."

Scrivener and Twilight traded looks, and then Luna wiggled a bit on the bedding and nodded thoughtfully to herself, before she smile back and forth between the two. "'Tis not the best thing, but... as long as we have each other, my mares, then I shall always be able to find happiness."

"We're codependent. I think that's a bad thing." Twilight said mildly, and Luna huffed as Scrivener only shrugged agreeably. Then the violet Lich sighed and shook her head before murmuring: "I don't think I'd ever change it, though. I've gotten too used to this feeling of sanctuary... but... at the same time, I wonder if I could survive if something happened to Innocence. I know we have to get her ready for her own life, that good things and bad things will happen that might distance her from us a little more and more... that one day we might have to leave, and she'll be on her own... but..."

"It is very hard to accept, aye. But if thou can accept letting go, then sometimes 'tis what leads to... gaining more." Luna said softly, and then she smiled reassuringly to Twilight. "Why, just look at myself and Antares, Twilight! He has become strong and happy, and our relationship is a strong and happy one, and neither of us can deny 'tis well in part because... I let go."

There was quiet for a few moments, and then Twilight smiled a little as she said softly: "You didn't really let go, Luna. Instead, you... you just stopped standing over him. You let him walk on his own, but Scrivy and I both know that you've always been there for him, ready to catch him if he ever fell. And that's the kind of mother I want to be, but I don't do it nearly as well as you."

"Well, 'tis also not time to let Sin go quite yet. First she must pass these training exercises." Luna said comfortably, and then she shook her head quickly and added softly, glancing up at Scrivener Blooms: "Thou must teach her to use the mire, on that note. That seems like the only useful bit of knowledge we gained from Nightmare Moon."

"I don't know if I can teach her that, though, Luna. I mean... it's not like I ever really tried to learn these things myself... creating the mire was just there." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Luna huffed at him loudly as Twilight smiled amusedly and sipped her coffee, taking a strange pleasure as always in watching the two as they went about their oddly-supportive and loving bickering.

"Well, thou certainly did not learn to harness it just on instinct! It took thee much practice and fiddling to refine all thy skills... at first all thou could do with it was splash it on people and make it spike, and the splashing was usually more effective than the spiking, great wimp that thou art." Luna complained, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before picking up a muffin half and shoving it into the mare's mouth.

She gave a muffled grumble around the food, then chewed it up slowly as Scrivener mumbled: "Well, still, I don't know if I'm cut out for teaching. And don't bring up the classes I taught up at the university, that's not really teaching. I read out of old books and rambled a lot about how I think writing should work. Which probably wasn't all that helpful."

"Hey, at least one of your students has been successful, and she credits you a lot." Twilight said pointedly, and Scrivener looked at the violet mare dryly before he picked up a muffin half and attempted to jam it into the Lich's muzzle, but she only laughed and waved it away before saying softly: "Look, Innocence really looks up to you, Scrivy, whether you like it or not. She'll listen to you, and she's already trying really hard to use the corruption as it is, no matter what we tell her."

"She is very strong-willed, aye." Luna agreed, smiling a little over at the violet mare before she shifted her eyes to Scrivener. "And she does adore thee. 'Tis funny, she and I get along so well, but I think often she loves me less like a parent and more as a friend."

"Well..." Twilight shook her head, hurriedly cutting herself off. The last thing she wanted to do was start down that line of complaining, so instead she rose her head and smiled a little, asking: "Do you think once Innocence learns to control the mire more, it'll help with her... outbursts?"

Luna and Scrivener traded thoughtful looks, and then the charcoal stallion shrugged and the sapphire mare murmured: "I would like to say yes, my beloved, but... 'tis difficult to say. The discipline will be good for her, but... she is a very determined and stubborn sixteen year old. There is little that can fix that, as nothing is really broken."

Twilight nodded, and there was silence between the three as they drank their coffee and shared the snacks. Eventually, Scrivener took the empty tray and empty mugs back to the kitchen to wash them quickly off in the sink, and Luna rolled around on the futon childishly as Twilight sat to one side, thinking to herself about things and trying to plan for a future that she wasn't entirely sure of.

When Scrivener came back, his claws folded back into hooves that were still a little soapy from the washing, Twilight looked up at the stallion and asked curiously: "Do you think that you could talk a little about how you use the mire to transform yourself with Innocence? Not that I think she can or _should_ turn into a big Tyrant Wyrm like you do, Scrivy-"

"Scrivy is not a big Tyrant Wyrm, Twilight Sparkle, he is tiny. He is the smallest of all the Wyrms." Luna declared from where she was sprawled on her back, and Scrivener glowered at the sapphire mare as she peered at him between her legs, then grinned widely. "I am not used to seeing thee so far away when I am like this."

"Yeah, it's nice to be at a safe distance." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna huffed at him loudly before the stallion turned his eyes towards Twilight. "But uh... well, yeah, but she already polymorphs herself well enough, if that's what you're thinking of."

Twilight nodded, smiling after a moment. "She does, but... maybe the mire could help her to polymorph herself better. Right now, it's very vulnerable to any kind of purification... sometimes just her own emotions or focused light are enough to burn away her transformation. I just... I just want her safe."

The Lich blushed: it was a strange choice of words, maybe, but Scrivener and Luna both traded soft looks, then nodded to the mare, and the stallion said quietly: "Alright. I'll see what I can do. But... well, you remember when Luna and I brought up armor before..."

Twilight frowned uncertainly at this, shifting and sitting up a little, and Luna finally rolled onto her stomach and gave the violet mare a soothing look. "Gorgeous mare, fear not. I know thou art... uncomfortable with the thought of girding our daughter in battle armor, because thou knows what it will mean: we made a promise to Innocence, that we would give her armor when she was ready for it, and from that day forth she would aid in protecting Ponyville. And we shan't renege on that word, but... thou knows as well as I do, her training is not just for her to learn discipline, and to be able to defend herself. It is the point where... she will be asked to begin defending others."

The Lich sighed quietly, shifting again before she nodded slowly and looked down, biting the inside of her cheek. Scrivener joined her and sat beside her, and Luna slipped forwards to lean up and kiss the underside of the mare's muzzle gently, before Twilight murmured: "I know. It's just... it's hard, that's all. It's really hard to let your kids grow up."

Scrivener and Luna traded smiles at this, and then the stallion hugged the violet mare gently as Luna slipped forwards and pushed up against the Lich's chest, embracing her fiercely around the neck. And Twilight sighed softly again as she dropped her head next to Luna's, but after a moment she still found a smile bridging her features all the same: here, safe and comforted in the grip of her lovers, she knew that even if the world continued to change and ponies continued to grow up and grow older, things would still always be okay... as long as she had her soulmates by her side.


	10. Familial Advice

Chapter Eight: Familial Advice

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener strode through Ponyville, glancing back and forth at the people they passed and listening now and then to the excited murmur of gossip. Something about Avalon, and rumors of war, and the usual chatter about sightings of strange and fantastic things throughout Equestria. But there were all kinds of wild and weird things in Looking Glass World: monsters like the insectile Takers that infested the bogs and older forests, alien creatures like the Strange Ones and the Pious, nature divinities and peaceful Phooka and even benign demideities here and there.

Looking Glass World was nearly perfect in Luna's eyes, but for her, part of what made it so welcome and wonderful was the fact that they never went more than a few weeks without something happening. Whether it was a festival, a sighting of some marvelous unknown creature, some attack by demons or bandits or dragons... there was always something going on.

The sapphire mare smiled slightly over at Scrivener Blooms as he gave her an amused look, and then she asked cheerfully: "What, thou would rather have our life be boring?"

"Yes." Scrivener answered blandly, and Luna laughed even as she swung her horn at him, the stallion ducking with a snort of amusement before he glanced up as they approached the enormous, many-times-expanded building that had once been just one humble blacksmith's, and now included several forges that could rival Valhalla's. "I guess it's been good for keeping people in business, though. Never really thought about how great monster attacks would be for merchants and service-based industry and all that."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. Stop attempting to suck the magic out of my life with all thy ridiculous talk of ridiculous economics." Luna scoffed, and Scrivener only shrugged amiably before they both strode in through the wide-open doors of the large building, the mare shouting loudly: "Sleipnir! Spike! We are here for a special order! Get thy lazy buttocks out here!"

"Lazy!" Sleipnir's voice shouted, and there was a loud banging from down the hall before the enormous stallion stomped his way out of the corridor, covered in soot and sweat. He shook himself briskly as he halted in front of the two, and Luna huffed as Scrivener winced and scurried backwards to avoid the hail of soggy ashes. "Thou thinks me a dandy! How can thou think so low of me, my own little sister?"

"'Tis very simple, big brother. Look at how thou sparkles, even after thy roll in the overflow bin to pretend thou had been working!" Luna scoffed playfully, and Scrivener leaned up and then blinked dumbly in surprise at the fact that the enormous stallion was now only speckled by ash and dust, no longer coated from head-to-hoof.

Sleipnir huffed at this then he brushed absently at his viny locks as they twisted on their own, before the stallion complained: "Well, 'tis not my fault! 'Tis because of Mother Nature's love for me, that is all, and she simply does not like to see me so dirty, for I am very pretty."

Luna snorted in amusement at this, and then she swung at him lightly, but the enormous stallion only reached up and caught her hoof in his own, grinning as his large muscles flexed and easily held her in place, even as she growled and threw her weight and strength into attempting to yank him to the side. "But tell me then, what is so important that thou must have thy talented big brother make it instead of forging it with thine own hooves?"

"'Tis armor for my daughter, Sleipnir. And aye, while 'twould give it great sentimental value if I made it myself, I all the same want the very best for my daughter, and requires thy skills." Luna paused, then glared up at Sleipnir and grumbled: "And aye, I am admitting that... when it comes to beating and bending metal, thou art the very best. Great idiot."

Sleipnir laughed loudly at this, and then he let go of Luna's hoof... and barely seemed to notice when she punched him firmly across the face, knocking his head slightly to the side before he rose his head and said brightly: "Aye, I already have a grand idea! It must be lightweight, but Spike has a natural talent for shaping gemstones and I have a good supply of alloys that should be perfect to fuse with... aye, we shall make her safe. Perhaps I shall even speak to Hecate, or Celestia. But I would much rather speak to Hecate, to be honest. She is less frightening as a pretty head instead of a full mare."

"Aye, I agree. Hecate is only a head and 'tis rather amusing when one gets past her... nastiness." Luna said agreeably, and then she paused before adding hesitantly: "I would like for thou to... blade her armor. And a full mask, not just a helm: Twilight will be mad at me, but I feel this would be the best choice for my daughter."

Sleipnir looked curious at this, cocking his head with interest. "Thou art asking for the armor of a warrior, but thy daughter... she is more of a mage, aye? Tell me that thou does not just simply wish to make her look the more intimidating... or 'tis this something wiser?"

Luna shook her head at this, smiling a little as she looked up at her big brother before she said softly: "I do not know, Sleipnir. I do not... want to mold her into my own image, but that is perhaps what I am subconsciously trying to do. Or perhaps I am just thinking of Celestia: she uses her own magic to boost her abilities and make herself stronger than thee. Look at what she is already learning, taking after Twilight. She will be fierce on every battlefield."

Sleipnir nodded thoughtfully, and then he bit his lip as he tilted his head back and forth before the stallion glanced over his shoulder with a slight smile. "Spike, cease warming the forge and come here! 'Tis still early in the morning, after all."

After a few moments, there was a grunt before a tall, bipedal dragon joined them from down the hall, rubbing absently at the lime-green scales over his breast, thinner that the dark purple scales that covered his strong, muscular form. A mohawk of darker green fins ran from his forehead to the back of his neck, and his emerald eyes were dryly amused as he rubbed at the back of his head absently, saying mildly: "I hate to point this out, but we've kind of got a lot of work today..."

Sleipnir only huffed, then reached up and slapped one of his earfins lightly, making him wince a bit before the enormous earth pony said cheerfully: "Work is to be welcomed, Spike, and not feared! For work keeps us busy and happy, whilst lack of work leaves us bored and cranky and makes our most-loved mares disappointed in us, does it not?"

"Uh, well. Rarity was talking about me taking time off, actually." Spike said awkwardly, and he shifted and rubbed slowly at a bicep that was surrounded by tattooing of ruins: a permanent enchantment that kept him at the size he was at now. "Not that it's not good to see you guys, though, and.. well, if Sleipnir says we have enough time to take on another project-"

"Thou had best do thy damnedest on it, Spike. 'Tis for my daughter." Luna poked at the tall dragon's abdominals with her horn, and he winced and shifted awkwardly backwards, half-hiding behind the heavy industrial apron over his other arm.

After a moment, the dragon nodded lamely, and then he looked over at the enormous stallion he worked with almost pleadingly, but Sleipnir only laughed and shook his head. "Oh, thou worries too much! Have I ever missed a deadline? Have I ever once been late to deliver? Nay, I give thee my word now, Spike, 'twill be the work of only a few days. 'Twill be done fast, 'twill be done right, and we will be paid most heartily for it, fear not."

The dragon shifted on his clawed feet, and then he sighed a little before he slipped the apron on and mumbled: "Yeah. It's not that I don't have faith in you, Sleipnir, it's just that... you know, we keep getting bigger and bigger orders, and a normal person takes weeks to make a set of armor, maybe even longer than that..."

"Well, that is because they do not speak to nature as I do. For nature still thrives even in these minerals as we temper them, Spike. The metal folds and shapes itself to my will because I am polite enough to ask, and never do I force." Sleipnir grinned and leaned over, waggling his eyebrows at the purple dragon. "For I have never had to force myself on any mare, Spike."

Luna only huffed at this, grinning widely before she said easily: "And aye, that is why some mares find thee such a disappointment. Thou art all talk and no shove."

"Now cease, Luna. At least I am not like thou, who so forcefully forces herself upon thy poor tender mare Scrivener Blooms, or even dares try and kiss the maw of our own big sister Celestia!" Sleipnir replied easily, and then he winked over at Scrivener Blooms before leaning towards him with a wide grin. "Tell me, handsome mare, what is the better: a stallion such as I who attends to the desires of his lucky bed-partner, or a stallion such as my little sister, who kisses her own baby-eating sibling?"

Scrivener looked back and forth as Luna glared at him and Sleipnir leered, and then the stallion dropped his head forwards and mumbled: "I hate no-win scenarios. I choose. Twilight Sparkle. She's only bossy sometimes, and less creepy than either of you are."

"Thou art creepy. And a cheater." Luna huffed and leaned over, firmly whacking Scrivener Blooms with her soulstone horn and making him wince. Then she turned her eyes towards Sleipnir, nodding to him and saying mildly: "Well, that is all I have to ask of thee for now. Scrivy and I are going to visit Scarlet Sage and her twins. And possibly Apple Bloom, but she seems to be working nearly as often as Cowlick. Does thou desire to come with us?"

Sleipnir opened his mouth, then huffed when Spike cleared his throat loudly, the stallion turning a mild look on the dragon for a moment, then returning his gaze to Luna's. "Nay, I fear that I must stay behind for now. There is work to be done and cranky dragons to be soothed."

"I'm not cranky." Spike grumbled, and then he shook his head before glancing over at Luna and asking hesitantly, as if knowing he was going to regret the answer: "You... what about a weapon for Innocence? I guess... in for a bit, in for a bushel and all that."

Luna looked thoughtful at this, bowing her head forwards and shifting back and forth before she glanced at Scrivener Blooms, who shook his head. When Luna leaned towards him, the stallion sighed, trading a few quick thoughts with her as their gazes locked before he looked towards Spike and Sleipnir. "No. It's not that she's not ready for that... even though she might not be... but it's more that she doesn't really... she hasn't found anything that's really her yet. And I'm sure you both remember how long it took for Antares to finally find something that clicked with him."

The two nodded, and then Sleipnir smiled warmly and reached out to slap Scrivener on the shoulder, declaring: "A worthy point, brother, and one that was spoken well at that! Very well, we shall leave off for now and focus instead on the armor, and see how Innocence wears the design I have in mind... it should make for good starting gear for her, but I am sure in the future that as she develops her Celestianess, she will want heavier gear."

"Stop comparing my daughter to Celestia! 'Tis my daughter, not hers!" Luna complained, and Sleipnir grinned roguishly in response.

"Oh, art thou sure? For I am somehow certain that our most-loved sister may have had her way with thy black beauty more than once." Sleipnir said cheerfully, and Luna scowled at him as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly. "But then again, I also do not know how he would still be alive if she did. He must be hardier than I have given him credit for."

"Thou would not believe the things I do to Scrivener Blooms in bed!" Luna said challengingly, and Scrivener groaned before he turned around and quickly left, Luna huffing loudly at his back before she demanded: "Tomorrow by nightfall!"

With that, Luna spun around and hurried after Scrivener, catching up to him on the road and lowering her head to ram her crystalline horn into his rump. The stallion yelped and leapt forwards, landing on his butt and glaring over his shoulder at Luna, and she only grinned widely and straightened, saying pompously: "Be glad I aimed not more to the left, or I would be wearing thee like a hat. My butt-hat."

Scrivener closed his eyes and dropped his face in a hoof, and Luna sniffed before she strode forwards and past him. "Come then, cease thy lazing. Sleipnir shall have the armor ready for tomorrow night, and we must visit Scarlet Sage, then meet Innocence for training in only a few short hours' time."

The stallion grunted, picking himself up and striding after the mare to fall in pace behind her, heading through Ponyville together before the sapphire mare glanced up at the cloudy skies above, murmuring: "Such dismal weather, is it not? Soon 'twill be autumn... Innocence's birthday has come and gone, and next is Antares, but he is still stuffy when it comes to such celebrations. Yet all the same, he celebrates Nightmare Night with us, and that means much to me. We are fortunate, are we not, Scrivener Blooms?"

The charcoal stallion smiled a little, then he nodded slowly as he murmured: "Yeah, I think we are." He stopped, then glanced up towards the skies as well, saying finally: "I kind of want to visit Subterra soon. I want to talk to those other Clockwork Ponies we've got locked up in the detention center, and see... if there's been any changes."

Luna grunted and nodded, murmuring: "'Tis funny. 'Tis like they all knew that Thesis had been destroyed, and thou had inherited... seniority, so to speak. And what scare me most of all, I suppose, is that I enjoy the thought of having thee as a master of monsters."

Scrivener shifted awkwardly, even as he answered in a soft voice: "I don't think they can be called monsters. Valthrudnir was a monster, but... he created these things to follow his orders. They might have been monstrous in what they did, but... they aren't monsters themselves. They're just machines, tools. I feel sympathy for them."

"More so because thou art a Clockwork Pony thyself, I expect." Luna said, and there was a strange braveness in her voice as Scrivener glanced over at her, then he smiled a little, nodding. That subject had once been taboo, but now they were gradually... getting more used to it. They had won, after all: there was no more need to be ashamed, or worried about what it meant.

They walked onwards in quiet, even as they traded thoughts and wisps of emotions between themselves, until they reached Scarlet Sage's home. It was a large, well-kept two-floor house with a pretty, well-tended garden in the front. Much better looking than their own garden back home, Scrivener reflected, which, while it had several precious species of herbs and was protected by living vines, all the same was clustered and crappy and the plants were all half-dead. This garden was alive, in neat, ordered rows, and all the flowers were growing in perfect complimentary colors.

"She must be cheating with her Blood Seer powers somehow, 'tis the only explanation." Luna grumbled, and then she strode across the front deck to the door and headbutted it open, calling loudly: "Lily, Mercury! Thy favorite _Amma_ is here!"

There were happy shouts before a small, light blue Pegasus shot through the beaded curtain leading into the kitchen, and Luna grinned before she leapt up and tackled the filly out of the air, making her laugh brightly as Luna crashed down on her back with the small filly held tightly against her breast. A second filly followed shortly, this one with a white-gold coat and running along on her hooves, her eyes bright as she leapt forwards just as Luna sat up, but the starry-maned mare easily caught the other child with a wide grin and pulled her just as close.

Lily and Mercury were twins, but bore little resemblance to each other: Mercury was the blue Pegasus, with a deep blue mane that was cut short and rough and a curious, easily-excited personality. Lily was shyer, with her mother's red mane flowing messily around her shoulders, the quieter and more cautious of the fourteen year old pair.

But both of them had their mother's red eyes, and Luna smiled warmly as she hugged the Pegasi tightly for a moment long before letting them slide backwards, as she noted the other thing that paired the two: Mercury had the cutie mark of a black spade, and Lily had the cutie mark of an ivory heart.

Lily, as always, stayed to the ground, while Mercury flitted up into the air and bounced awkwardly off a wall, knocking a picture frame loose, but Luna easily caught this with telekinesis and set it back in place as the oblivious blue filly rambled: "_Amma_, _Amma_, you like, Avalon was here yesterday and she said she would tell us all about the Thunderbolts and was going to see if the Wonderbolts were around and and and-"

"Mercury, calm down." called an amused voice, and the Pegasus huffed and shrank a bit even as she nodded lamely, looking over her shoulder as a silver Pegasus emerged from the kitchen, shaking her head with a soft smile. She looked young and beautiful, with a glowing red mane and tail, and a cutie mark of a crimson mirror edged in black on her flank. "Girls, neither of you are done breakfast yet. Go finish up... Mom, Dad, can I get you anything?"

"Nah, we ate with Innocence a few hours ago." Scrivener said with a smile, and then he stepped forwards and traded a tight hug with his daughter, before Luna did the same. And then the charcoal stallion couldn't help but laugh as the fillies retreated into the kitchen, studying his daughter and murmuring: "How many years has it been?"

"I know, I know. It's..." Scarlet Sage reached up, touching her breast before she laughed and shook her head slowly, gazing affectionately between her parents. "Well, come on in. I'm really happy to see you two, and... I heard that Innocence is going to be doing more serious training, right? And... that something happened..."

"Do not fear, Scarlet Sage. We are fine and well. We just... we do not see thee as often as we like." Luna said softly as they strode into the wide, polished kitchen, where the young girls were hurriedly finishing the food on their plates: Mercury was gobbling down eggs, and Lily was doing a slightly-more-neat job of eating down her oatmeal.

Luna smiled slightly at the sight of the foals, while Scrivener Blooms drew an amused look from them towards his daughter, asking mildly: "Have your cooking skills improved as much as mine have from having kids around?"

Scarlet Sage smiled as well, turning her eyes towards the foals before she said mildly: "Mercury, I can see what you're doing with your peas. Eat them, please, don't just save them to throw at your sister later."

"Mom!" Mercury whined, and then she grumbled and poured the napkin of green peas out onto her dish, saying grumpily: "I never get to have any fun."

"You get to have lots of fun, Mercury. Far too much fun, as a matter of fact. Often, your fun is what gets you in trouble, little miss." Scarlet replied pointedly, and then the mare glanced over at Luna as the sapphire winged unicorn looked at her pointedly. "What? She does, and-"

"Oh, 'tis not that, even though I am somehow sure thou art quite the fun-killer. 'Tis rather that thou art feeding thy child booger-veggies first thing in the morning with her eggs. 'Tis not a breakfast food, daughter. I raised thee much better than that." Luna said pointedly, and Scarlet Sage gave her mother a half-endearing, half-irritated look.

Scrivener only shook his head in amusement, then slipped past and smiled at Mercury as she grinned up at him with a mouthful of egg, and then he stepped up beside the shyer, smaller-seeming sibling. "How are you doing, Lily?"

"I'm good, Grandpa Scrivy." Lily looked up with a bright smile, blushing and nodding a little as she shifted back and forth before adding warmly: "I got all A's on my special report card, and Mommy said she and Mama are gonna take me to the big bookstore in Canterlot so I can pick up one new book, anything I want!"

"Nerd." Mercury snorted, and Lily scowled as Scarlet Sage reached up and squeezed her daughter's shoulder, gazing down at her reprimandingly, and the young mare dropped her head with a grumble and mumbled: "Okay, okay. Sorry. But she is."

Scarlet Sage sighed as Luna huffed and bounced up beside Mercury, leaning forwards and saying pointedly: "Aye, but she is also thy sister, and between thee, one must be the brain and the other the brawn. The brawn must protect and cherish the brain, 'lest the brain stop working... and what would thou do then, little Mercury?"

Luna reached up and tickled playfully along Mercury's sides and wings, and the Pegasus snorted laughter and flailed at the air before she shoved herself backwards, flitting up near the ceiling with a bright grin. "Okay, okay! Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we do sorta need each other."

Lily smiled at this, looking up and blushing as she bowed her head forwards, and Luna grunted as Scarlet Sage gave her mother a tender look. Then the sapphire mare cleared her throat and turned her eyes up towards Mercury, asking kindly: "And how hast thou been doing?"

"I'm doing good. I mean, I'm passing the extra courses and stuff." Mercury looked a little awkward now, but when Luna smiled encouragingly, the young filly brightened a bit and straightened, flying down and saying positively: "Mom and Ma say if I pass, they're gonna let me help out at Cowlick and Ma's place!"

Luna smiled warmly at this, looking up curiously at Scarlet Sage... but before the Pegasus could answer, another pony pushed though the curtain with a grin, the earth pony mare saying easily: "Hey there, kiddo, remember the other part of the deal. You can't go getting yourself into any more trouble with the tutors or with the teacher at the expensive teachin' center."

Mercury nodded a few times, and Lily turned to wave happily at the toned, tall earth pony mare, who had a gorgeous yellow coat, a deep crimson mane, vital green eyes and a cutie mark of several pretty flowers. "Hi, Mama!"

"Hey kids. Hey Scrivy, Luna. Hey hon." The mare strode forwards and lightly slapped Scarlet Sage's rump, making her stiffen slightly and look over her shoulder, but any sourness was stolen from her look when the earth pony kissed her cheek firmly. "Thanks for letting me sleep in. It's made you even more beautiful than you were before in my eyes."

"You're welcome, Apple Bloom. You can do the dishes." Scarlet Sage replied in an amused voice, and the earth pony mare groaned and rolled her eyes, but then traded nods with the mare before Scarlet Sage glanced over at Luna and Scrivener. "Do you two have the time to watch Mercury put on one of the routines she's been practicing? She's getting very good."

Mercury's eyes widened in excitement at this, and after Luna and Scrivener both smiled and nodded, it didn't take more than a look from Apple Bloom before Mercury shot off through the beaded curtain, calling brightly: "I'll be just a minute!"

Apple Bloom chuckled and shook her head, then her eyes roved to Lily and she smiled, saying: "And I bet Scrivy'd love to see your workbook, honey. Why don't you go grab that so he can take a look, huh?"

"Okay, Mama!" Lily said brightly, and she hopped down from the table to run quickly off as Scrivener and Luna gazed after the two, then they turned their eyes towards the wives, the partners, the two ponies lucky enough to still be in love after all these years.

There was quiet for a moment, and then Apple Bloom grinned wryly as she said: "Funny, you know? Never thought I'd be wanting to brag about my little girl scraping through a remedial class with a C, but... she's doin' it. She's doin' great."

"She is great. And Lily's tutors told me the other day the school is going to look at advanced placement next year... she just seems to learn whatever you give her." Scarlet Sage added warmly, smiling and nodding. "Even if she's having... a bit of a tough time socializing and..."

"Has she even tried to fly yet?" Luna asked softly, and both Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom shook their heads. "Then Mercury and Lily truly are as day and night. I only hope they better temper one-another for the future. If they do, there will be no pair of siblings stronger, nor more tighter linked. Which may make it fun for any stallion-"

"Ha ha, let's please save jokes like that about my daughter until after they're grown up, okay? They're still kids." Apple Bloom said pointedly, and Luna opened her mouth, but Scrivener quickly elbowed her as the earth pony mare cut off dryly: "Yes, Luna, I remember all the stories you already told me about what fourteen year old fillies got up to in the old days. And no, I'm actually real happy pretending that Mercury ain't yet started getting interested in stallions, thank you very much."

"We really should talk to her about that magazine you found in her room." Scarlet Sage said mildly, and Apple Bloom sighed and shrugged moodily.

"Let's just pretend we didn't find it. Also, I'd much rather have her peeping in a book than get caught peeping in the colt's shower room again." Apple Bloom grumbled under her breath, muttering: "Things sure have changed since my day, Luna, I tell you what. I don't think stallions would used to scream like little fillies and go running for mommy when they saw a pretty girl tryin' to catch a look at them in the shower in the old days."

Scrivener and Scarlet Sage both groaned, while Luna only nodded seriously, remarking mildly: "'Tis a very sad world that we live in now, Apple Bloom. But what would thou have preferred, the boys put on a show for her? Well. I would like that, and thou would like that, but as everypony continues to complain to me, fourteen year old ponies are no longer to be treated as they were in the past..."

"And if I saw any stallion trying to treat my daughter _that_ way, I'd punch 'em into the next layer. But it sure would have saved me a lot of trouble trying to explain a whole lot of things I didn't really want to talk about if they'd... wiggled around a little or something." Apple Bloom replied with a shrug, and Scarlet Sage glared at her partner as Apple Bloom only grinned back.

Luna looked thoughtful at this, then slowly turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, but the stallion shoved his hoof into her face without looking at her as he said dryly: "We are not hiring a male stripper, for any reason, ever. We've been over that before."

"I really envy your household sometimes. I'd say we should trade wives, Luna, but I guess that'd just be awkward." Apple Bloom said thoughtfully, and Scrivener gave the earth pony mare a flat look as Luna giggled stupidly behind his hoof.

Thankfully, before any reply could be made, Lily came hurrying back in with a large book tucked beneath one wing. The ponies turned towards this as the young mare skidded to a halt, a pair of little glasses now askew on her face as she slipped the book to her front hooves and held it out. "My first exam is on the literature of Equestria during the Equitarian Era. That's right now, actually!"

"Oh. Fantastic." Scrivener said with a notable lack of enthusiasm as he took the large textbook... except as he opened it, he realized that the enormous hardcover was actually something Lily had clearly made for her own study purposes, full of study notes and text and pasted-in pictures, all of it organized neatly and... "Uh... wow, you put this together yourself?"

"I finished it last night." Lily informed, nodding a few times before she brightened and added: "I think you're in there, Grandpa Scrivy, under commercialization and the effectiveness of advertising and corporate backing on the popularity of literature. I think I labeled the tab 'hype' for short. But don't worry, I still really like your books."

"Great. Thanks, Lily. Really." Scrivener said in a slightly strained voice, and Luna sniggered at him as Scarlet Sage smiled lamely and Apple Bloom coughed loudly a few times. The charcoal stallion awkwardly checked the tabs, and then he flipped to the one the young filly had indicated as he mumbled: "Really just... just fantastic, really. It's not like I don't already hate my stories enough..."

Lily cocked her head curiously, but then Mercury flew back into the room, clad in safety gear and wearing a brightly-colored uniform as she grinned and stamped her front hooves together. "Okay, okay, let's go out to the back yard guys, come on!"

The adults gazed with amusement at the hyperactive twin as Lily looked disapprovingly over the top of her glasses, and then she complained: "Your straps are loose again. If you'd just tidy yourself up a little you could increase your velocity by upwards of eighteen percent..."

"Your face is loose so shut up!" Mercury shot back, and when Apple Bloom cleared her throat loudly, the blue filly winced and said lamely to her twin sibling: "I mean... I'm fine how I am. Just... I'm fine. So... thanks anyway."

"I'm going to pretend she didn't learn half of what she says from you two." Scarlet Sage said dryly, and Luna and Scrivener both shifted awkwardly before the silver Pegasus turned and headed to the sliding door leading out to the backyard. She barely had it open before Mercury shot by her, and she sighed before calling loudly to her daughter: "Please don't go too high this time, Mercury, we need to be able to see you still!"

"I won't, Mom!" Mercury called back loudly, and Scarlet Sage smiled a little as she led the other ponies out onto the back deck. Scrivener had absently allowed one hoof to unfurl into a claw so he could better carry Lily's workbook, and the filly was currently staring up at this, studying it with fascination until the stallion looked down and awkwardly caught her looking.

Lily quickly looked away, and Scrivener smiled lamely before he opened her book again and looked at it, studying the contents for a few moments. Then he cleared his throat and looked back at her, saying finally: "You uh. You have a really great vocabulary here, kiddo."

"Oh, look, she's getting in position!" Apple Bloom said with a smile, pointing up at the sky. "There, see? We worked on her uniform for damn-near ever to get it right... the way it reflects light actually makes her seem a little bigger against the sky, makes her brighter and easier to see. But she wants to take after Dash and Avalon... I think she might actually have the chops for it, too."

Luna smiled slightly at this, tilting her head with interest as her eyes roved upwards, easily able to discern the brightly-ornamented Pegasus against the cloudy sky. Scrivener, meanwhile, kept his eyes down with Lily, as the young mare happily bounced over to him and excitedly began to point out the whole timeline she had constructed, naming off authors he had never even heard of and telling him all kinds of comparisons and metaphors... sometimes a little tactlessly, making him wince a bit when she compared him to a few certain renaissance period writers and struggle not to correct her interpretations with his own thoughts.

Mercury, meanwhile, was flying around high above, pulling off a few simpler aerial maneuvers and some moderate difficulty stunts without too much difficulty. She handled herself well, even if Luna could see that her balance was a little off. The sapphire mare grinned a bit as this was accented all the more when Mercury went into a too-hard roll and twisted to the side a bit in mid-flight: not enough to disorient her or knock her off course, just enough to make her recovery noticeable and more than a little messy. "She is talented, but rough. Brash."

"Yeah, she takes after Mama, alright." Scarlet Sage said mildly, and Apple Bloom smiled amusedly and nudged her partner firmly, before the two returned their eyes upwards to watch as Mercury went into a steep dive, then bridged into a complicated zigzagging pattern before twisting upwards some twenty feet above the ground.

"She's good though. She's gonna be damn good. I think with time and training, she might one day be as good as Uncle Dash." Apple Bloom said softly, and then she chuckled quietly and grinned wryly. "Hell. Maybe if she tries real hard, works at it, finds the right focus... she might even be as good as Avalon."

"So thou art admitting that Avalon Apple is better in the air than Rainbow Dash in his prime?" Luna looked up with honest curiosity... and a bit of surprise, too. But Apple Bloom only smiled a little and nodded, as Scarlet Sage glanced tenderly over at her wife. "'Tis not something I ever thought I would hear thee say."

"I didn't ever think I would, either. To be honest..." Apple Bloom shook her head, murmuring: "I love my niece, always have. But she was also kind of crazy, and irresponsible... I mean, Dash was always focused on that. On being the bet, on never giving up, on... proving himself. Even after he left the Wonderbolts, he was still the best flier in Equestria.

"But... Avalon learned to focus. She fights like a dragon, you've seen her... I ain't even sure I'd be able to hold my own against her, and you mares know that I'm good in a scrap these days." Apple Bloom smiled slightly, then she shook her head slowly. "She can take on a high-class demon in the air like I'd take on a dumb dwarf bandit on the ground. And even if I worry that this whole business with the Thunderbolts and what happened to Applejack and all kinds of things have left her screwed up six ways from Sunday, she's still... she's the best. No one can argue that now, especially now that Dashie's... retired."

There was quiet for a moment, and then Apple Bloom looked up at Mercury, watching her foal perform several quick loops before the earth pony mare murmured: "But you know what? Maybe I'm bein' too hard on Ava. She's takin' over the farm, you know."

Scrivener and Luna both smiled warmly at this, and Apple Bloom nodded once before Scarlet Sage said quietly: "I told you she would, one day. And you know, it's kind of silly that you of all ponies was so mad at her."

Apple Bloom grunted and shrugged, saying finally as she glanced at her cutie mark: "Hey, I might make all kinds of guns and stuff, but it's the things I've done for the farm that always... really worked best. Stuff that makes stuff grow, stuff that builds on other things, stuff that has to do with... life, not death. Even if I'm still working with all of Cowlick's crazy crap."

She stopped, hesitated as she looked up, watching her daughter do another loop, and then a spiral, before the earth pony mare murmured: "I'm a little worried about her. Did you guys notice anything off about her when you saw her last? Maybe it's just me, but... I've worked with her for a long time now and I can't help but think..."

Scrivener frowned a little as he glanced up from where Lily was happily chattering away about her book, and Luna cocked her head curiously, but before either pony could form a question or a reassurance, Mercury dove down towards them before yelling as she lost control and went into not so much a dive as a wild, flailing ball of hooves and wings.

Scarlet Sage winced as Apple Bloom leapt to her hooves, but Luna had already launched herself into the air. And the starry-maned winged unicorn grinned as she snapped her horn out to slow the Pegasus with a harmless blast of telekinetic energy before she easily caught the filly and flapped her wings hard to catch herself in midair, looking down with entertainment at the staring girl caught in her forelegs. "Thou should be more careful, Mercury."

"You're awesome, _Amma_." Mercury said, half-sheepish and half-awed. Luna only laughed loudly in agreement, then nodded as she dropped to the ground and set the filly back on her hooves. Mercury stumbled a little, but then shook herself and looked brightly up at the ponies, asking almost impatiently: "Well? What did you think, huh guys, huh?"

Luna laughed and shook her head, then she grinned widely and leaned down, saying easily: "I think that thou had best work on thy landings. And marvelous as thou art for thy age, thou must still learn to better harness thy own energy whilst airborne... thou lists, my little filly. Like a ship with too much weight on its side."

Mercury blushed, then then Luna smiled and said softly: "But aye, thou art talented, and better than that, skilled too! Thou just needs to continue thy work, grow better, and pursue thy dreams... I believe thou can achieve them, Mercury. Thou art still young enough thou can mold thyself into anything."

"I don't think that's technically true. For example, some professions require beginning to develop a comprehension very early on, otherwise you risk permanently falling behind in the field and never measuring up to the standards set by your forebearers and associates." Lily said pointedly, frowning a little, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly before the filly mumbled: "But you did better than I thought you would with your... wind resistance and all."

Mercury grinned widely down at her twin, and Lily shrugged and looked awkwardly back up before Scrivener smiled a bit and reached up to tap his wrist with one unfolded claw. Luna looked over at him grumpily, but then she nodded before turning her eyes towards Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom, saying softly: "Thou art both gorgeous, and lucky to have such beautiful children. We shall try to come by again soon, daughter."

"Okay Mom. I'll be looking forwards to it." Scarlet Sage smiled a little, then she leaned over and traded a tight, fierce hug with the starry-maned mare, before sharing an equally-firm embrace with her father. Further hugs were traded with the rest of the family, and then Apple Bloom took the twins inside as Scarlet walked her parents around the house and towards the road.

The Pegasus hesitated, and then she looked up and said softly: "Mom, Dad, remember that I'm here for you, whatever happens, okay? It looks like with my powers... I'm going to be around longer than most ponies anyway, even if I think I still feel like the years are beginning to wear at me."

"Apple Bloom looks good too, though... it must be the link you share with her." Scrivener said softly, and the silvery Pegasus blushed a bit and smiled a little, nodding hesitantly after a moment.

She bit her lip, then looked up and admitted finally, under her parent's inquisitive looks: "Yeah. I've been sharing a little more of my blood with her, to strengthen that link and... because I guess I really would... do anything to keep her around. I love her."

"Aye. Aye, thou does not have to explain thyself to us, and nor is this anything we would hold against thee, Scarlet Sage. Thy father and I know this well." Luna replied softly, smiling faintly as she and Scrivener automatically took one-another's hooves, looking softly over at their daughter as the Pegasus shifted a little, but smiled all the same. "And we... trust in thee. Besides, for all the power thou has... thou restrains it admirably."

"I want to do good with this... demon blood in my veins." Scarlet looked down, flexing a hoof slowly as she murmured: "Even though it's... it's tempting to use it more and more often. I guess I'm finally starting to understand why my ancestors would be willing to trade their lives, their souls, for the ability to manipulate the blood and life-force of others, but... I don't want to turn into my ancestors. I just know that now that I have these little girls... I'd do anything to protect them. Anything."

She hesitated, then glanced up and smiled faintly. "And I'd do anything to help you and Dad too, Mom. Because I find myself doing all the things that you used to do for me... reading to them, making sure they're taking care of themselves, trying to... to help them learn from their mistakes. And trying to give them enough room to make mistakes here and there, too. Is it ever hard, but... I had good role models."

"We were lucky to have you as our daughter, Scarlet. You're a good pony, that's all." Scrivener said softly, and the Pegasus blushed and lowered her head. "Anyway, Luna and I... we're gonna go meet Innocence. You can come with us, you know, if you wanted to."

"Maybe later. I get a little jealous of my little sister sometimes." Scarlet Sage smiled slightly, shaking her head and gazing over her parents affectionately. "Funny, isn't it? I wanted to be a healer, and I love helping ponies. But I get jealous of her because you two are teaching her all this warrior stuff. And even if you trained me a lot, I'm no Antares, and I'm definitely not like Sin, either."

"You're you. And I also think you're the scariest to piss off." Scrivener replied mildly, and Luna laughed in agreement as Scarlet Sage gave her father an amused look. "What? It's true: Antares just yells and runs headfirst into things and Innocence electrocutes herself or blows up. You set people on fire with your mind and make heads explode."

Scarlet Sage sighed, then she asked mildly: "Daddy, are you ever going to understand that some things you just shouldn't joke about?"

"Remember when I was dying?" Scrivener asked pointedly, and Scarlet Sage sighed again before the two stepped forwards and traded a tight hug, the stallion murmuring: "Take care of yourself. You're our daughter."

"Even if Antares has grown up... I think he needs thee more than ever now." Luna agreed softly, and she traded another tight hug of her own with the Pegasus. Parents and daughter parted, and traded soft smiles: Scarlet Sage was as much their daughter to them as Innocence was, even if how they'd come to be part of the family was very different.

Scrivener and Luna turned and began to walk away, but neither could resist looking over their shoulder, watching as Scarlet Sage reentered her house. She was so independent, strong, and in a way, braver than Antares, which was funny to think. But Scarlet had never had as much a problem with growing up as the rest of them... she had always been afraid of being a burden, and after finding her special somepony in Apple Bloom, helped along in a strange way by a strange, dark story...

The two shook their heads and looked forwards again, both ponies smiling a little before Scrivener Blooms asked softly: "So what do you think?"

Luna shrugged, tilting her head back and forth before she murmured: "I think too much, Scrivy, that is all. But I adore my daughter, and I adore our sweet little nieces. And whether or not 'tis perhaps a little cruel... I hope they have inherited at least a little of their mother's power. Although the Blood Seer heritage... 'tis difficult to trace, and likes to skip generations at a time. But perhaps..."

The sapphire mare bit her tongue, then she shook her head and laughed despite herself. "Oh, Asgard above, here I am thinking of making deals with our demon friends, to awaken nefarious powers in my niece and nephew! Truly, Scrivy, there is much wrong with us."

"Well, we live in a weird world." Scrivener said softly, and Luna grunted in agreement after a moment before the two traded awkward smiles and looks. There was quiet as they continued down the road, before the charcoal stallion finally murmured: "But then again, maybe... we're just a little evil ourselves, after all this time gazing into the darkness."

"I do not mind being a monster as long as thou art by my side." Luna said softly, and Scrivener traded a smile with her before the two leaned towards each other and lightly clunked their heads together. Then Luna laughed and drew back, lightly bopping Scrivener Blooms with her horn as she smiled slightly. "Come, come. Before we end up late. Innocence will scold us if we are, and we need to-"

"You need to take a minute and talk with me." said a sour voice, and all eyes looked up in surprise as a well-built earth pony stallion approached, looking at them moodily from hooded, nearly-black eyes. His almond coat was rough and a little shaggy, and he had thick tufts of hair around his unshorn hooves.

His mane was black and slicked back in something semi-professional that resembled a mullet, and his tail was short but shaggy. He glared at the two of them as Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks before the stallion halted and sighed tiredly, his tie swaying slowly in the wind as he wrinkled his nose and said distastefully: "Eggs. Disgusting."

Beside him, Deputy Mayor Mare looked up in confusion, the elderly old lady blinking behind her horn-rimmed glasses. Her mostly-gray mane and tail swayed as she cleared her throat and adjusted her shawl, then said awkwardly: "I don't smell anything."

The large stallion gave her a flat look, and she grinned lamely as Scrivener and Luna looked from the former mayor of Ponyville and her cutie mark of a scroll to the new mayor of Ponyville, and his cutie mark of a birch arch covered in thorns. There was silence for a few moments, and then the pony who had been mayor for seven long years now turned his dark eyes back forwards even as he said: "Deputy Mayor, go ahead back to City Hall. I'll catch up in a moment after I have a word with these two ingrates."

Deputy Mayor Mare smiled with more anxiety this time, but then hurried on her elderly way, and Scrivener and Luna glanced over their shoulders at her before the sapphire mare said mildly: "I miss when she was mayor. 'Tis not like any other pony ever wanted the position, and 'twas one the old drunk was not so harmful in. And now instead we have the pleasure of dealing with thee, Monkshood."

The Mayor smiled icily at them, and then Luna said crankily: "'Tis so much harder to intimidate a creature that carries the curse of the _farkasember_ than a silly old mare."

"Well, I'm hoping that I won't have to let Wolfsbane out to play to get my point across. Stop using municipal land for your training exercises. Every time we finish fixing property or landscaping or laying down a foundation, you come along and destroy it." Monkshood said in a moody voice, and he shook his head slowly before growling: "This may strike you as a surprise, but sand is expensive. Wood is expensive. Everything costs money for the city, even if you're happy to stroll about and take what you please whenever you like it."

"Oh, go chase thy own tail!" Luna huffed loudly, then complained: "And again, have we not offered the aid of demons to thee? Have we not told thee that Subterra can supply demon who can transmogrify materials, or cut down trees and then grow more in the blink of an eye? Do we not have a bevy of nature spirits here in Ponyville, at-"

"I am not making Ponyville reliant on your supernatural friends for every little thing. It's bad enough that we have patrols of demons and specters passing through 'ere each and every night. I know very well the cost of relying on the so-called supernatural to help." Monkshood replied moodily, and Luna and Scrivener traded mild looks.

Monkshood, meanwhile, only glared at them... and Scrivener had to admit, the big earth pony was tough. Sure, it probably helped that when he wanted, he could transform into a vicious, gigantic dire wolf that had a mind and nasty personality all his own, and it took a tremendous amount of force or the right instruments to kill him... but even First Tier demons usually didn't argue with them as much as Monkshood did.

That was, in large part, why Luna grudgingly supported Monkshood as mayor of Ponyville. He got things done, he wasn't afraid of anything, and he was firm in his beliefs. And it was probably a good thing there was someone in Ponyville to challenge them and stop Luna from running it like it was her own personal kingdom.

The pair of ponies looked at the stallion for a moment, and then Luna glowered over at Scrivener and declared: "'Tis his fault!"

"You're the ringleader. He's just the moron who follows you around." Monkshood said moodily, and Luna huffed loudly as Scrivener opened his mouth, then only shrugged amiably. The almond-colored earth pony rolled his eyes at this, and then he said distastefully: "Just stay the hell away from Ponyville's property, got it? And go and pay your bill at that disgusting meat-palace."

"You know, not that I have anything against vegetarians, but... you being all ultra-vegan doesn't really mesh well with Wolfsbane being a 'small living animals are my favorite snack' kind of wolf." Scrivener said mildly, and Monkshood scowled at him before the charcoal stallion cleared his throat. "Just. Pointing out you. Probably shouldn't judge us for eating meat."

"Wolfsbane is a curse, and an entirely different person from me. He's an evil spirit that I unfortunately must share this body with. His actions and mine aren't the same." growled Monkshood, and Scrivener awkwardly held up a hoof before the mayor spat to the side and added in a mutter: "I'm not like you two, who gorge yourselves on meat without any reason."

"We are not quite normal ponies." Luna replied evenly, and Monkshood looked at the two of them before he simply nodded, then strode calmly past them. The sapphire mare glowered over her shoulder at the large stallion, and then she shouted: "'Tis because of Wolfsbane that thou art such a big, muscular idiot, thou knows!"

Monkshood didn't reply, likely neither wanting to fuel the fire nor talk about his curse in front of the general public. The two ponies watched him leave, then they shook their heads before Luna groaned and turned around, mumbling: "Well, 'tis a good thing then that we have asked Innocence to meet us in the Everfree. The wilds belong to no one."

"Technically they belong to the Barony." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look as the two strode towards the edge of town, the stallion shrugging as he looked over at the starry-maned mare innocently. "What? It's true."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said grumpily as they made their way towards the gates of Ponyville. They left by their usual route in quiet, only nodding to the guards as they strode along the dirt path leading through the fields and into the forest, before the mare suddenly bit her lip and simply turned a nervous look on the charcoal stallion.

Scrivener only smiled a little, however, shaking his head briefly as he glanced over at her and caught the trail of her thoughts in his mind, and then he murmured: "Hey, it's going to be okay, okay? Innocence is doing well and... you said this was a good idea yourself."

"Aye. Aye, it is, we all know it is, we have all agreed, but..." Luna glanced back and forth, and then she sighed softly and murmured: "I fear that we are readying our daughter for a conflict that none of us shall be prepared for, and it will... it will cost us dearly. I am afraid of what may yet come to pass, Scrivener Blooms... I am afraid of what the future holds for us all."

The stallion nodded a little, glancing down as they strode along the trail together, feeling the forest around them... twisting, murmuring, the branches reaching out as if to shield them, like it was trying to say it would do a better job of protecting them all next time. Then Scrivener Blooms sighed softly and said finally: "If we don't prepare her... it'll be worse."

Luna looked meditatively at Scrivener, and then she shook her head slowly and mumbled: "Aye. Thou art stealing mine own thoughts again, Scrivy, and I loathe that. Very well, then we shall train Innocence to be as strong as she can and only hope that, when the time comes, she will be safe."

The stallion nodded a little, and the two remained quiet as they fell in pace side-by-side together, Luna dropping her head against the side of his neck and closing her eyes, keeping close. They strode evenly together, their minds twisting and working in tandem as Scrivener kept his eyes ahead, but really it was both of them seeing through the stallion, just as both of them were concentrating more on the world inside themselves than outside.

Emotions and images and the indescribable twisted between them through their link, as they felt their mixed soul shifting, twisting, and locking together. Time and space all became relative and meaningless: when they were together like this, they could have as much or as little of them as they pleased.

They stopped feeling each other's bodies as separate things: instead, they were just one, in two, walking down this path. Their hooves strode in time, their hearts beat in time, every muscle flexed in a silent parallel with the body beside it. And they could feel Twilight, too, as they drew closer and closer: they were drawing her in with them, and she was letting herself be pulled, to join them, to become one with them in that beautiful, safe place inside themselves...

But the two shook themselves out of the reverie, pulling apart... and stumbling in synchronization as the same disoriented expression crossed their features before Luna and Scrivener both looked at each other dumbly, for another moment perfectly mirroring. Then they shared awkward smiles before Luna bopped the stallion with her horn and mumbled: "'Tis all thy fault. We must not lose ourselves to fantasy, Scrivener Blooms. Tempting as it is to live in the world inside..."

"We have a lot to do outside first." Scrivener muttered, and the two ponies nodded at the same time before they both looked up and smiled as they approached the field near the center of the Everfree Forest, where Innocence was impatiently waiting for them and Twilight Sparkle was smiling softly in their direction, her eyes locking on her partners the moment they came into view.

They really did have a lot to do yet, and still quite a few things to make up for... and both Luna and Scrivener only hoped that whatever the future held, the curtains had a long time yet to draw back on whatever play their chaotic audience was waiting to watch, and that even after it begun, it wouldn't start with a clash... even if by now, both ponies were well-aware that no matter how things worked out, there was going to be a truly mighty bang in the future.


	11. Characters In Motion

Chapter Nine: Characters In Motion

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence beamed brightly as Sleipnir carefully set down a large, tightly-tied bundle, her enormous uncle smiling benevolently down at her before he said cheerfully: "Now, my niece, I have been working hard at the forge and must shortly return to show anxious Spike that I am not slacking, but I desired to deliver this to thee by mine own hoof so that I could see thee put it on. I believe 'twill be most suiting for thee, sweet little filly."

The young mare bounced excitedly back and forth along the back deck as Scrivener, Celestia, and Twilight all watched with smiles, the violet mare pushing herself away from the table to join anxiously-fidgeting Luna as the sapphire mare encouraged: "Well, open it, open it, daughter!"

Innocence looked up at Sleipnir for a moment, and when the enormous earth pony chuckled and nodded, she brightened and spun towards the package, yanking at the ropes and knots and grimacing as she tried to wrestle it off. Scrivener sighed as Twilight winced and leaned forwards, trying to get her daughter's attention as Luna only growled in frustration, her soulstone horn starting to glow, but Sleipnir quickly leaned in before anyone could do anything further, saying delicately: "Sometimes a gentle touch is required, sweet filly."

With that, Sleipnir gently grasped the loose end of rope above a knot, and with a single gentle tug the entire system of knots holding the bundle together unraveled and the thick cloth fluttered open. And Innocence's eyes widened, gleaming in delight at the sight of the armor beneath as Twilight winced a little, shifting awkwardly as the young mare whispered: "Oh wow..."

Sleipnir smiled warmly, straightening and saying in a pleased voice: "'Tis some of my best work, and Spike's too, if I may be so bold as to speak for him. The gemstone composite beneath the plates is alive with energy thanks to both Spike's work and some enchantment done by the gifted Architects we share the forge with, and 'twill absorb most magic energies flung at it. Thou should also be able to energize it with thine own magic, Innocence, to better armor thyself.

"'Tis like a sandwich." Sleipnir continued positively, and Luna grinned as Twilight looked uncertain and Celestia only smiled slightly, tilting her head with interest. "Light plate on the outside, gemstone beneath, and a webbing of leather to insulate and comfort. But that is only over the body: the leggings are but leather, and the bracers alloy inset with magic-conductive crystal. They shall serve to absorb magic energies themselves as well, and I am sure Celestia shall be able to train thee well in the use of such artifact."

"I think Innocence is smart enough to pick that up on her own, Sleipnir. You really have outdone yourself, though..." Celestia hesitated as Innocence held up a facemask in her claws, staring over it with amazement. "The fierceness..."

"Seems appropriate for my daughter, for she is fierce!" Luna interrupted firmly, and Twilight winced a bit even as Innocence looked up brightly, blushing slightly but seeming delighted by her _Móðer's_ encouragement... in fact, Scrivener noted, he thought that she seemed excited about not just the armor, but how Sleipnir had shaped it, which he hadn't entirely expected. "Now put it on, put it on before I shove it onto thee myself!"

The young unicorn smiled brightly over at her mother, then she nodded before quickly beginning to pick up pieces of the armor, Sleipnir and Luna both stepping forwards to help the young mare into her equipment. Scrivener, meanwhile, picked up his cup of tea and sipped slowly at it as his eyes turned towards the sunset, and Celestia studied him for a few moments before saying softly: "You're worried about this, aren't you?"

Scrivener nodded a little, glancing back towards the group: they were so absorbed in what was going on, that he doubted even Twilight had heard with how anxiously she was flittering around the three ponies. "I am a little, yeah. Innocence is... she's learning fast, but..."

"You're hoping she never has to use those powers... or rather, you know one day she will, but you hope that it won't be soon." Celestia said softly, and Scrivener smiled a bit over at her with a small nod. The ivory winged unicorn looked back at him thoughtfully, and then she asked curiously: "Have you considered changing your plans and visiting Subterra? I think that I'm going to have to go there with Hecate myself soon, and... I certainly wouldn't mind the company."

"It always scares both me and Luna when you two work together." Scrivener said mildly, and then he shook his head a little and asked softly: "What about Valhalla? Have you been in contact with upstairs at all?"

Celestia smiled slightly at this, tilting her head and asking: "I have been, yes, but shouldn't that worry you and Luna more, that I consider whatever's going on so serious a warning that it means I should get in contact with Queen Terra and Heaven itself?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener shook his head and murmured: "You're still Queen of the Valkyries, Celestia. Maybe in some ways, you belong in Valhalla a little more than a lot of the rest of us. It makes you happy, doesn't it? And besides, Hecate is like your opposite. Much scarier when opposites are working together than anything else."

"You have a point." Celestia hesitated, looking down before she nodded slowly. "And I do feel... loyalty to Valhalla still, I suppose is the best way to put it. I feel like it's a part of me, and I'm part of it... and it's not entirely an unpleasant way to feel these days."

Scrivener smiled over at her, but before he could say anything further, Luna called for their attention as she and Sleipnir stepped away from Innocence and gestured towards her, and Twilight gave a visibly-strained smile as the young mare posed in her new armor.

It was a mix of white and gold, the plates along the shoulders and top side of her body overlapping and twisting upwards at their edges to give the armor more of a regal, if tortoise-like, appearance. A gorgeous ruby gemstone was inset into the center of the heavy breastplate, already gleaming with stored energies, and thick black leather covered her limbs, ornate ivory alloy bracers gilded with golden metal locked around these, the lighter-looking armors that covered her forelegs both inset with enormous, oval-shaped rubies that matched the stone in her breast.

Lastly, a facemask shaped like the snarling skull of a Tyrant Wyrm was locked in place over her features, her curved horn standing tall through a slit in the golden metal and her eyes glowing brightly through the deep sockets. The mask was locked back into a casque that covered the rest of the mare's head, only a bit of her mane poking out beneath the bottom of the unornamented golden metal as she said brightly: "Look at me!"

"Wow. We... we are." Twilight said after a moment, and then the Lich slowly looked down at the bracers, noting the way they were almost... ridged, like raised scales or fins or... "Why... why is it sharp everywhere, though?"

Luna cleared her throat awkwardly as all eyes turned to her... except for Sleipnir, who only shrugged and said brightly: "'Twas what I was instructed to do, 'tis all. It shall work most fantastically to protect thy daughter, for like the bladeback's shell, it shall be her source of greatest defense and offense all in one."

Scrivener only shrugged lamely when Twilight turned to glare at him, and then then the Lich's eyes turned on Luna as she leaned forwards, saying flatly: "I thought we agreed that-"

"I really like it, though, Momma!" Innocence said, glancing up with a smile, and Twilight immediately deflated a little, turning surprised eyes on her daughter as Innocence bounced back and forth before she bared her teeth under the cusp of the mask with a playful growl. "I feel fierce in it! I feel strong and scary, but I kinda like it."

Sleipnir smiled positively down at the young mare, even if there was an odd, appraising look in his eyes now, and Luna turned her own warm eyes on her daughter, studying her. But she thought she saw part of why Innocence would like it: not just because of how rough and tough it made her look and feel, but because it so cleverly hid her features, made her look like a normal pony... even though the fierce, almost-bestial armor actually bore quite a resemblance to her own body in places.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle simply sighed and nodded slowly, and all eyes returned to Innocence after a moment as the young mare looked towards Sleipnir and she murmured: "Thank you, Uncle Sleipnir. You did a really, really fantastic job. And Mom, _Móðer_, Dad... I'm not gonna let any of you down. I promise."

There was quiet as they looked at their daughter in her fierce shell armor... and then Scrivener sighed before trading glances with Luna and Twilight, able to give them a bit of warning with their link even before he said softly: "Well... Celestia actually has invited us along to Subterra with her. I know you're eager to work through your kind of... prologue to your real Valkyrie training, but we should maybe focus on... some other things right now."

"Aye, thou knows there is much to be learned in Subterra. I, for one, think 'tis a good idea, and there are better facilities there that will allow Scrivener and thee to practice together." Luna paused, then looked thoughtfully over at Celestia. "And perhaps we can even harass Hecate into teaching thee some of her wicked, nefarious spellwork. For not even Celestia can channel antimagic like Hecate has demonstrated in the past."

"I don't know about that... Hecate is... well, I just don't know if that's such a good idea." Twilight said awkwardly, and Scrivener shifted awkwardly, not entirely sure which side of the conversation he was on. But he was surprised when the mare suggest hesitantly: "Maybe... maybe Kismet, though..."

"Assuming he is not busy... making... daisy-chains or... helping orphans or... doing something else absurd. Despicable death entity. He is not supposed to be so nice." Luna grumbled, and then she huffed at the amused looks she got before waving a hoof in Sleipnir's face. "And thou can go now as well, great and silly tree-face. But thou does have my thanks for the armor."

"Nay, thank me not. 'Tis rather a pleasure to have the opportunity to create such a masterwork for my niece, and besides, 'twas thanks in great part to the efforts of both Spike and the Architects we were able to complete this project so quickly." Sleipnir replied easily, and then he turned a kind look towards Innocence, saying softly: "All I ask is that thou promises to always strive to uphold thy Valkyrie heritage when thou art wearing this. Fair?"

"Fair!' Innocence agreed with a warm look up at her uncle, and then she reached up and carefully tugged the faceplate off before blushing and adding: "But... thank you all the same, Uncle Sleipnir. It means a lot to me that you designed so much of this and got so many people to help and brought it out here to me like this."

Sleipnir only shrugged with another smile, then he reached up and playfully ruffled Luna's mane, making her huff. She swung at him with her horn, but he slapped it aside almost absently before bouncing over to Twilight and picking her up in a hug, almost cracking her ribs as the Lich's eyes bulged and the breath was forced out of her lungs.

The enormous stallion set her down after a moment with a laugh, then waved cheerfully to Celestia and Scrivener before he trotted for the door. Luna leaned forwards, biting her tongue as her soulstone horn glowed, but thankfully she was interrupted by Innocence asking: "So can we go to Subterra, _Móðer_?"

Luna opened her mouth as the glow died out around her horn, then she awkwardly cleared her throat and looked at Twilight, who hesitated only a moment before the Lich softened and nodded, glancing down at Innocence and answering: "It would probably be a good idea, yeah. There's a lot of people you can learn from, and better places to train and practice, and more privacy and... well..."

Twilight shifted, not knowing how to approach the subject, in large part because it was something she had experienced herself. The... feeling of safety that had come with Subterra, but not like the safety she felt with Luna and Scrivener. Luna and Scrivener were always there, and she knew they'd always be there, and they pushed her to do things she might not otherwise have ever risked or been comfortable with... they made her stronger.

When she'd first started spending long amounts of time in Subterra, she had eventually gotten so... enthralled with the welcoming atmosphere and fitting in that it had gotten... harder and harder to leave. And it probably hadn't helped that Scrivener and Luna had been gone back then...

The only reason she'd been able to tear herself away from Subterra was because of Antares. Because he needed her, and because she knew he needed to be around other ponies. Yes, Ponyville was another safe place, a miniature utopia, but... as it grew busier, there were more ponies coming in who weren't as tolerant, or who hadn't seen all the things that the citizens of Ponyville had, what they'd grown up with, what to them had become natural.

But Subterra was nothing but demons and monsters, where freaks and supernatural oddities were the norm. And sometimes even these days, Twilight felt it from not just herself, but Scrivy and Luna, too: it would be easy to settle into that city of the night, that little sanctuary, and live there for the rest of their lives. In a way, though, it was the worst thing they could do: they would be running away from the rest of the world, the very same world the wanted to protect. They would be relegating themselves to the darkness beneath Canterlot when they had fought so hard to save the world above. They would be hiding, and eventually it would grow hard to leave Subterra and the safety it provided and face the sunlight, and they might even forget that they had a duty to more than just the night.

Twilight desperately didn't want to forget that she still belonged in the daylight, too, no matter what some ponies might say... and the Lich didn't want her daughter to envelope herself for so long in the night that she forgot she still had good things under the sun, too. Subterra could be so comforting for them it was like an artificial womb; she didn't want that maternal paradise to become a wanted, needed, welcomed prison.

Innocence was still looking at her, and Twilight shook her head quickly before she blushed a bit and said finally, giving a small smile: "Sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts for a minute. Yeah, Subterra will be great for a few days, I think, but then we're going to stay in Canterlot. I want you to do some training at the Magic Academy, too."

"Momma! But I hate the Magic Academy!" Innocence complained childishly. Twilight gave her daughter a mild look, then turned a flat glare on Luna when she giggled, and the sapphire mare hurriedly cleared her throat and looked awkwardly away as the young unicorn continued crankily: "They all hate me there, and even the advanced classes really aren't that... advanced or hard, with what we've been studying."

"They emphasize the basic foundations of magic, though, and that's where you need practice. All the best mages practiced the basics." Twilight said empathetically, and then she looked over at the others for support.

Scrivener shrugged awkwardly, while Luna grumbled but nodded, and Celestia smiled... and was the only pony who didn't look surprised when Discombobulation said mildly from where he was now sitting beside the ivory mare: "I think that someone's been spending too much time hanging out with Hank Hill. He believes firmly in the motto of 'practice the basics' too."

Twilight only looked blankly at the Draconequus over her shoulder, and Scrivener drank down the last of his tea before he asked dryly: "So does that mean you approve or don't?"

Discombobulation began to open his mouth, but he was cut off when Luna asked quickly: "What news is there regarding Ginnungagap, creature? Has there been any activity above, or any other signs of the storm on the horizon?"

Innocence quieted, and Twilight winced a bit, stepping protectively towards her daughter as Celestia turned silently-questioning eyes to the Draconequus. He was silent as well, licking his lips before he looked down at his metallic hand and murmured: "Nobody gets justice. People only get good luck or bad luck."

He paused, then glanced up and said softly: "We've created as many technical delays as possible. We've thrown wrenches in the gears and let the Phantom run the opera house, but to no avail: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson must have caught the case, or perhaps good old TinTin, but either way the ghosts have been exorcised from the machinery and now the curtains... are drawing back."

The Draconequus looked up, saying finally: "You have to open with a good monologue, though. A summary of events. You need to get the protagonist on the stage and have him bore the audience's ear off with some grand announcement, make him a virtuoso for a few weak minutes... albeit a very bad one. But the very best plays always have the very worst actors, you know."

"So this is just the... I don't know how plays are set up." Scrivener said after a moment, and when Luna gave him a dry look, the stallion shrugged. "Hey, I'm a poet and kind of a writer, I guess. I'm not versed in every little thing when it comes to plays and stuff, though."

"We're in the space between spaces right now: our own little void, before the prologue properly begins, but after the curtains have begun to draw back." Discombobulation shook his head, looking uncomfortably upwards. "But perhaps we'll be lucky. This might be a musical, and before the narrator or protagonist or whoever is going to ramble away and tell us what's going on appears, there's the flourish of the instruments, the humming of a short tune, maybe a merry melody or a tidbit of song. Everyone knows that a few seconds can give you weeks, months, even years... as long as you make a strong enough wish."

The Draconequus fell quiet, then he flexed his metallic hand slowly, studying the steel digits before he shook his head and muttered: "Well, fantastic. Now I feel like I've gone and soured the whole mood here, thank you very much for turning me into Mr. Weatheman and making it rain, Scrivener Blooms."

Luna only smiled wryly at this, then she shrugged and replied pointedly: "Well, thou did not have to predict gloom and doom, Bob. Thou did that all on thy own."

"And if I lied, then you'd all be mad at me. I don't like it when ponies are mad at me, it makes me feel all squiggly inside, like there's worms crawling around inside my stomach." Discombobulation paused, then glanced mildly over at Luna. "Although at least you wouldn't be the only one full of parasites, then. I wonder how many have jumped aboard you, hunkered down for decades; growing, spawning, shopping, putting on plays..."

Luna huffed loudly at this before her soulstone horn glowed, and Discombobulation winced and grabbed Celestia's flowing mane, hiding behind it like a blanket and making the ivory mare roll her eyes and smile despite herself even as she asked in a soft but serious voice: "Is the creature you couldn't identify before still there?"

"Could it be like some kind of chaos god?" asked Innocence, and all eyes turned to her for a moment as Scrivener smiled a little despite himself. He'd almost forgotten she was still here, and in full armor and all. She had put down her faceplate though, and the stallion felt oddly glad about that, and felt the same sensation of relief from Twilight and Luna: but perhaps it was because they always managed to worry about Sin hiding herself a little, even if they all recognized things like her pony polymorph were probably a good idea right now.

"Chaos and gods don't really actually go together as often as you think." Discombobulation said delicately, tenting his fingers as he looked mildly over at the young mare. "I mean, a god has a defined role. That instantly order. God of Chaos? So you're a god, this static thing, that's in charge of creating chaos, and just that? That's nonsense. Sure, maybe Discord fancies himself 'god of chaos' now and then, but really, is he? No, he's not. He's just a big jerk who happened to be in that videogame about a quantum conundrum that had a really lame ending."

"But Draconequus are chaos _entities_. How can you be a chaos entity but there can't be chaos gods?" Innocence asked flatly, and Discombobulation huffed and touched his own chest as he sat up straight, letting Celestia's mane flow back away.

"Elementary, my dear Innocence. I am not an apple, I am an orange." Discombobulation paused, then he wiggled his fingers and said mildly: "Sure, I'm made of chaos. But the fantastic thing about that means that part of chaos is not causing chaos. I'm not causing any mayhem right now am I, am I? See, unpredictability. Gods are predictable, ordered, set into one kind of rhythm. Me? I can get up and play the piano if I want to at five o'clock in the morning, and eat pancakes for dinner."

Luna looked thoughtful at this, then she glanced over at Innocence and asked curiously: "How would thou like pancakes for dinner tonight? 'Tis the first good idea that Bob has ever had."

Discombobulation looked at the sapphire mare sourly, and then he said dryly: "Well thank you, Little Miss Lightning Rod. We'll just forget all the times I saved the day for you ponies, often risking life and limb in the process."

The Draconequus held up his metal arm pointedly, and Luna huffed a little as she retorted: "Well, aren't thou remarkably touchy today, creature. And here I thought that 'twas Celestia who got grumpy when she did not get her bumps in the night from thee."

Celestia gave her younger sibling a flat look as Innocence made a face and Twilight rolled her eyes, then the violet mare hurriedly rose a hoof and asked before the conversation could twist any further into unwanted territory: "I think what Innocence means is... could this be... well, could it be a god, infected by chaos?"

Innocence frowned at this, and Discombobulation looked thoughtful, rubbing meditatively at his features before he said finally: "That's a strange thought, Twilight Sparkle, and one that's going to require some chewing over. No, it seems like... well, I've been outside of Ginnungagap so long that I forget precisely who the Mad must bow to, apart from the Hatter, of course. But if we ever saw that reference used, there would be troubled times ahead indeed: it would mean we're not going down the rabbit hole, but Wonderland is coming to us... and can you imagine what a terror it would be to unleash all that madcap magic into our world, even if our world is very much through the Looking Glass? It'd be like pouring Narnia into Prydain, or telling King Arthur he has to room with Saladin. It just really isn't going to work out that well."

"Wonderland... I liked those stories, ever since you gave Luna and me that book." Scrivener murmured, shaking his head a little before he glanced up and across at Discombobulation meditatively. "But they can be twisted, can't they?"

"Aren't they already, when you stop and think about it, Luna Brynhild?" the Draconequus asked quietly in return, and Scrivener shifted awkwardly before the chimerical creature glanced over at Celestia and reached up to gently comb his fingers through her mane, the ivory mare closing her eyes and bowing her head towards him silently. "I have to go. But we'll always have Paris."

And with that, the Draconequus slipped backwards and vanished in a puff of green-tinged smoke, and Celestia sighed before glancing over at Innocence as the young unicorn gazed curiously up at her aunt. "Try not to worry yourself too much, Innocence. Until we know what's going on, it's better that you just focus on your training for now and let us try and worry about everything else."

Innocence shifted a little, nodding even as she made a bit of a face, and Luna was quick to add: "'Tis not that thou art not helpful but rather... thou must be ready for the future. And the only way to ensure that thou truly are ready is if thou puts all thy strength and focus towards training with us. Let thy Aunt Tia and Hecate and all the other brainy-types worry about the puzzles."

"Okay." Innocence nodded, regaining some of her former positivity, and Celestia gave an awkward, half-apologetic smile to Twilight Sparkle as the violet mare approached with a softly-entertained look to her former mentor. The Lich gathered up the empty mugs and teacups on the table with telekinesis, and Scrivener slipped out of his own seat as Innocence asked in a more-eager voice: "So when are we gonna leave for Subterra then? If we went right now-"

"We can wait until tomorrow, Innocence, we still have some theory to go over tonight, and you need to learn more about your armor, what every part is called and where it's strongest and weakest." Twilight replied over her shoulder as she headed to the back door, but she was warmed as always by her daughter's enthusiasm. It always made her happy to see Innocence excited about something, especially learning... even if it was learning dangerous arts like they were teaching her now.

As the violet mare strode into the kitchen, however, her face fell a little as she lowered her head. Was it really a good thing she was almost encouraging her daughter's descent into this? Or was it partly because of Luna and Scrivener and... that little, naggling fear she sometimes had...

She sighed and shook her head slowly, then looked up and blushed a bit as Scrivener said softly: "We probably do influence your thoughts a little, but... you know that you probably influence us, too. And we would never... puppet you."

"I know. I know that, Scrivy. Well, except for the time Luna did try and make me..." Twilight scowled a little, glowering over at him, but the stallion only grinned slightly. "You know, I understand testing if it actually works or not, I was fine with that, but I did not like... that sort of... dirty dancing."

"If I have to be entirely honest, I kind of did." the stallion said mildly as Twilight tossed the dishes in the sink, and the Lich shook her head and stepped aside as Scrivener turned on the taps to run the water. He glanced over at the kettle on the stove, not needing to ask for Twilight to grab it with telekinesis and lift it over to him even as the stallion continued: "Look, I do understand. Don't forget that... Luna and I can exert control over each other, too, and I kind of have some idea of what it's like to be puppeted... although I know your situation means..."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to do that." Twilight said softly, shaking her head and smiling a little at the stallion as he drew the kettle out from under the stream of water, and she easily carried it free from his claw and set it back on the stove, a dial glowing before the burner clicked on as the Lich continued, her eyes roving to watch the stream of hot water fill the sink inch-by-inch: "You two... understand me. I think that's why I want to talk about it to you, though, not just... go over it in our heads, I want to hear you..."

She blushed a little, and Scrivener glanced over at her with a slight smile even as he poured soap into the sink, before he glanced back at the water and murmured: "Now that I do really understand, Twilight. I'm the guy who needs to actually hear twenty times a day from Luna I'm not going to be a monster to be reassured. Although maybe a few of those times are just because I like the attention and all."

Twilight sighed and shook her head, smiling despite herself before she slipped up to his side, and the stallion glanced at her, claws buried in the soapy water, gently grasping one of the mugs before the Lich leaned up and met his lips. He kissed her softly back, and Twilight's eyes slid closed before they slipped apart... but only so she could bury her face against the side of his neck, eyes still closed as she murmured quietly: "Say it."

"I love you. Both Luna and I do. And you're not a monster, or giving into that dark part of you that you claim is somewhere inside there, is as bad as me and Luna..." Scrivener smiled slightly, glancing over at her and adding softly: "Although when you say that stuff sometimes, I wonder if you've really seen... me and Luna."

Twilight laughed and shook her head a little, and then she glanced up at him with honest adoration. She loved that most about Scrivener: that when you got past all the masks and the anxiety and the nonsense, there was this confident stallion beneath it all who would do anything for his friends... and she'd never believed in her wildest dreams that she'd be so happy to have a partner who saw her as a best friend first, everything else after that.

Of course, she also had never really expected to be in a three-way relationship. Nor in a relationship with another mare. And there was the whole Lich thing, too...

Scrivener was looking at her with entertainment, and she could tell he was picking up her thoughts, so she only dropped her head back against him and mumbled: "Do the dishes and I'll dry them off."

"No, you'll use your dumb magic to dry them off. It's fine, we'll just let them air dry." Scrivener replied, and the Lich rolled her eyes but nodded, only looking up long enough to grasp a dish towel with telekinesis and drop it over the countertop. She stayed against him as he calmly washed the dishes, maybe holding onto him a little tightly, enjoying the closeness as much as she first had... all those years ago now...

"When you were angry, and feeling rebellious against Celestia, and visiting me and Luna in the forest where we were hiding in exile." Scrivener murmured softly, and Twilight looked up at him with a slight smile. He had picked up on her thoughts again... not that she minded at all on this subject. "I remember that. Luna and I were kind of... just... starting to really lock in with each other, everything was newly built, and then you... when you first showed up that day, you were so happy..."

"And then I... was looking at you two, and I remember thinking, studying you, studying Luna... that I've never had this. I could never be a part of this. I made myself so upset, and I thought... well, I was still trying to pretend all those feelings were for you, too, which didn't help much because I'm pretty sure part of me still hated you." Twilight glanced up at him, and Scrivener laughed as he continued to soak, wash, and rinse their used dishware.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I felt the same about you." the stallion replied easily, and then he dropped his head lightly against hers as their eyes met, warm, tender emotions twisting between them, but not needing their link to see the emotions, the signs in each other's eyes... they knew every inch of each other, every secret, every tell: they were equals. "But... it hurt to see you so sad, and Luna seemed to know right away what was wrong while I was... well..."

"Clueless." Twilight smiled despite herself. "Not that I blame you, considering... the kind of hoof we got off on, and even if I'm no big catch myself, the fact that Luna loved you so much... considered you a soulmate..."

She stopped and softened, looking down for a moment and biting her cheek before she glanced up and asked quietly: "Do you think we can still count as being soulmates, even if there's three of us? We're not two halves to a whole."

"We kind of are." Scrivener shrugged a bit, and when Twilight frowned at him, the stallion put the final mug aside and flicked water off his claws before he tapped his own chest gently, saying softly: "Me and Luna barely make up one dumb soul between the two of us. You're the half... to both of us. And honestly, Twilight, without you... I don't think Luna and I would be nearly as strong or happy or... even as close... as we are now. You're kind of... everything important that binds us together."

Twilight Sparkle blushed at this, but smiled radiantly all the same, and Scrivener smiled slightly in return as he drained the sink and added mildly: "But you know, really, you totally owe us your life. Because you pretty much gave in to us without a fight."

"Maybe I gave in right away because I trusted my instincts. Because... it felt right, horrified as every other part of me was, especially when..." Twilight blushed a bit, then quickly closed her mouth as Luna came inside with a wide grin, Innocence following with a curious look on her face and Celestia calmly striding along last.

"No, no, finish the story! Innocence is old enough to hear, I am sure. And thou wert so cute, so inexperienced, so-" Luna winced when Celestia slapped the back of her head, then the sapphire mare glowered over her shoulder with a huff at the ivory mare. "Thou art an assbutt, Celestia. A great big assbutt."

Celestia only shook her head slowly as a blushing Twilight turned and hurried away, and Innocence made a bit of a face at her father before her attention was drawn by her aunt saying gently: "Come into the den and we'll take off your armor, then examine it piece-by-piece. I'll tell you what everything's called, and then you can try and put it on by yourself."

Innocence nodded a few times, then she looked almost suspiciously at Scrivener again before following quickly after Celestia, and the stallion sighed as he looked across the divider at the two before he glowered over at Luna, who was grinning widely at the charcoal earth pony. "Please don't... actually, you just shouldn't talk. Ever. It always leads to trouble."

"Well, thou art one to... to talk!" Luna retorted lamely, and then she cleared her throat before shaking her head and grumbling: "Furthermore, I was not the pony groping up Twilight Sparkle, that was thou. With thy... soapy claws and foul words."

"I was washing the dishes. Go blame Twilight, she was trying to seduce me." Scrivener replied immediately, and Luna grumbled and narrowed her eyes at him moodily, leaning pointedly forwards until the end of her muzzle was pushing into his face. He wrinkled up his features, looking awkwardly sideways at her, and then Luna snorted against his cheek and drew away, trotting off to harass Twilight instead as the stallion sighed tiredly. _Well. On the bright side, things are never boring around here._

* * *

Celestia stayed the night: it was something they were actually rather used to, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all welcomed her company. After Innocence went to bed, they spent most of the night up, discussing things quietly until Celestia excused herself to rest a little before morning, and the three remaining ponies shifted into more-comfortable, more-affectionate positions in the den. They shared touch, and taste, and action, but without letting themselves slide into anything too passionate, too heavy; sometimes waiting, drawing it out, made it a little better.

Later in the morning, as Scrivener was making breakfast for them, the stallion couldn't help but reflect that it felt like they were going through a kind of second romance together. He had no idea what had really triggered it, but he, Luna, Twilight... they were being more affectionate than was usual even by their standards. It wasn't that he was complaining at all, but... in his dark-romantic's heart, which felt that love flourished most under the most unusual circumstances, the hardest pressures... he wondered if it wasn't an omen that things were about to get bad. Very bad.

Luna and Twilight both glared at him across the divider, and then Luna flung a pillow at the stallion, which bounced off harmlessly but then almost fell on the stove, Scrivener cursing and flailing wildly in all directions to eventually knock the flopping pillow back across the divider, scattering the recipe books and dishes that had been piled up. Luna winced at the sound of several of the plates shattering, and Scrivener glowered at her as Twilight sighed tiredly and shook her head before announcing: "I'll get it. Since you two just ruin everything."

Innocence giggled tiredly at them, and both ponies were just glad that Celestia hadn't come down yet to give them that look. But after a moment, the back door opened and Celestia herself calmly strode in with an enormous weapon gleaming over her back, focusing that exact look Luna loathed and Scrivener had learned to detest himself on the two of them. "Arguing?"

"Not... wordily!" Luna complained as she hopped up and glared over the counter, and Celestia smiled slightly, which just added insult to injury before the winged unicorn threatened: "Make me not come upside thy head with the egg-spatula, Celestia! Not even thy stupid Tyrfing shall save thee from my wrath!"

Celestia sighed tiredly, and Scrivener gave Luna a flat look before he returned his eyes to the sword resting across Celestia's back as she walked by, secured by several twists of her own rainbow mane. It was an enormous weapon, the blade perhaps six feet long and with large, fang-like barbs spaced evenly down its length. Along the flats of the massive golden blade were engraved crimson symbols depicting the nine worlds that seemed to glow with their own inner magic. It was a truly menacing weapon, one that carried a curse that would kill any man who tried to use it... but Celestia was certainly no man, in any sense of the word.

"Arguable. She is very manly." Luna grumbled as Twilight finished repairing the broken dishes with magic and Scrivener turned back to poke at the batch of scrambled eggs. "When did thou leave to pick up thy gigantic stabbing tool, anyway? And I do not mean the one thou likely uses on Bob."

Celestia didn't react to what Luna considered swift-witted banter, the ivory mare instead replying calmly: "I've been working on my summoning magic... Tyrfing and I know each other well enough now that I can call on him when I need him. It's good practice, and I hope that one day..."

The ivory mare hesitated, then she smiled slightly over at Luna as the sapphire mare's eyes gleamed, a slow grin cresting her muzzle as she rose her head. "I had never thought of that. Nay, thy _hjorleikr_ is not summoning, but creates the weapons as thou needs them... 'tis not like thou hast wielded thy true blades since..."

"Since I was Freya. The swords I woke up with on this world... they weren't my real swords, only cheap imitations." Celestia halted, looking thoughtfully over at Luna. "Perhaps part of the reason I was so angry, for so long, is because I've been incomplete all these years. Our weapons are our souls, are they not?"

"And thou art still without thy soul, but... thou feel they exist still?" Luna asked curiously, and when Celestia only gave her an amused look, the sapphire mare grinned wryly. "Blame me not, Celestia, I could not resist the question! But aye, no forge can burn a Valkyrie's soul, I know this well."

Luna smiled warmly up at her big sister, and Celestia nodded as she gazed back down at the smaller mare with an expression that was tender, but eyes that were filled with determination and passion as she said: "And right now, those pieces of my soul probably rest somewhere either in some... trophy house of Valthrudnir's, or were snatched up by a greedy demon. But if I can focus on them enough, I should be able to call them to me... assuming they'll still recognize me."

The starry-maned mare laughed at this, breaking into a full grin now at her sister. "Scared of what thine own self shall think of thy new self, art thou? Great coward! Nay, thou hast nothing to fear, Celestia, my most beloved and worthy sister... for even though thou spent a long time changing, I am glad to say that somehow thou hast gone full circle and become the Freya I once knew."

"I hope not entirely full circle... there's parts of her I want to remain behind me." Celestia said softly, and Luna shrugged thoughtfully as the ivory mare looked curiously at her younger sibling.

Luna tilted her head back and forth, and then she said with a wink: "Well, if thou leaves behind thy adventurousness, 'twill be boring. What fun we Valkyries had, gossiping about Freya's latest exploits, and conquests, and how terrified all the warriors were of being her next meal, be it on the battlefield or in the bedroom. I sincerely hope thou continues to be so bold, Celestia, for otherwise I shan't have nearly as much to gossip about.

"And thy anger is not... entirely without its merit. Thou taught me this, Celestia: it can be focused. If thou could but focus thy rage on something..." Luna paused, then shrugged and smiled after a moment at the mare, saying softly: "I simply believe that it can benefit us all as well. Thou must simply... use it in other ways than thou did in the past."

Celestia nodded thoughtfully, studying her younger sister before she glanced to the side at Innocence, who was gazing up at them both admiringly from where she was sleepily curled up on the futon, and the ivory mare murmured: "You're a very lucky young mare, you know, to have such wise mares to help guide you... and such a strong father, too."

Scrivener glanced over his shoulder with a smile at Celestia, and she tipped a wink to him before turning around, and Luna glared up at the ivory mare as she snapped: "Oh, do not start thy adventurousness again with my husband! 'Twas bad enough thou regularly plundered the Valkyries of their prizes in the old-days, sometimes in mid-sowing!"

Celestia smiled over her shoulder as she strode down the hall, calling easily back: "The Queen has the right to claim any treasure she desires, Luna Brynhild... but I promise I'll ask permission before I attempt to steal away your husband. I'll meet you in Ponyville."

"Nay, Twilight can decide for herself: 'tis my wife, Scrivener Blooms, that I am more concerned about." Luna hurriedly shouted back as the ivory mare left, and Scrivener sighed as he shoveled scrambled eggs out of the pan and resisting the urge to simply fling it all at the soulstone-horned winged unicorn. After all, it would hurt him and Twilight too.

They ate breakfast quickly, and Twilight had already packed up the few things they would need: not a lot, since they would be staying either in the Thorn Palace or at a friend's estate in Subterra, and either way almost everything would be provided for them. Scrivener also had decided to bite the bullet and deal with a business meeting regarding one of his books: the head of the company was an old unicorn named Xeric Underbrush, a nasty-tempered businesspony who owned a surprising amount of Canterlot and was interested only in the bottom line. To be honest, Scrivener was a little scared of him, but he allowed himself to be treated like an employee and signed all the unfair contracts because in return, Underbrush was able to give him something he'd always wanted, whether he wanted to admit it or not: a real chance to share his stories with the world.

The stallion glanced up as he felt Luna touch his shoulder, and he cleared his throat as he realized he'd been zoning out for a few moments. She only looked at him with entertainment, though, and Scrivener smiled a bit before Luna gestured easily at him and said mildly: "Thou art half-dressed. Come now, put on the rest of thy gear."

Scrivener grunted, reaching down to pick up a bracer as Luna turned her eyes back to the armor rack in their bedroom, and the stallion glanced slowly around this familiar, comfortable sanctuary before he shook himself quickly as he slid the bracer on. At the same time, he glanced up and questioned, despite knowing the answer might just make him cranky: "So why precisely are we taking our full armor?"

"Precaution." Luna said softly, and the stallion looked at her back with surprise, but the mare only smiled a little as she finished tightening her equipment on and she looked over her shoulder. "I can be perfectly serious now and then, Scrivener Blooms, and I am now because... I am worried. Perhaps 'tis a tickle of instinct, perhaps 'tis something more or less, but... I do not know. Celestia is clearly preparing for the worst, Bob has warned us that something is about to start, and we have already suffered one attack upon ourselves that apparently was not even the beginning of the dangers to come... I am not stupid enough to simply ignore these events.

"Now tell me how I make thee stiffen." Luna grinned slightly, strutting forwards and posing sharply in her polished armor: she had a breastplate that was made of heavy, dark plates of metal that had been polished to a black sheen, engraved with roses and ivy. It overlayed strong, dragon-scale leather armor that was a rich navy blue and protected the mare's limbs and rear body, giving her the highest possible freedom of mobility. Solid black metal bracers protected her lower limbs, and belts were tightly bound around her upper limbs, etched with prayers written in runes. Her wings flapped once before furling on either side of her as her blue, heavy-duty alloy helm floated silently beside her head, designed specifically with a base that would support her soulstone horn.

Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself as he drew his eyes slowly along the armored mare, silently studying the way her collar fit so smoothly with the rest of her gear before he said softly: "You look gorgeous."

Luna huffed at this, but she blushed ever so faintly all the same as she straightened, her helm rising and then firmly locking itself into place over her skull as her starry mane sparked and folded itself smoothly up beneath the casque. "I did not ask thee to compliment on my beauty, Scrivy. I already know that I am very beautiful. I asked for thee to tell me how much I turn thee on. Now pose thyself and I shall demonstrate."

Scrivener snorted in amusement, and then he smiled despite himself before raising his helmed head high, the solid horns that stood out from it glinting. He pushed his chest out, flexing his body against the heavy obsidian plate mail he wore, and the silver chainmail that formed an insulating layer beneath the solid black plates. Large silver pauldrons protected both his shoulders, each inscribed with the symbol of the crescent moon, with a similar symbol embossed on his breastplate. His platinum collar fit snugly against the top of his armor, giving him protection from hoof to head and leaving only his face exposed.

"Oh, handsome, mighty stallion, how I cannot wait to drag thee into bed and peel thy armor off piece by piece!" Luna exclaimed, striding forwards with a wide grin and licking her lips slowly, and Scrivener grinned despite himself in return before she winked and straightened, shaking herself quickly out as she stepped back. "I am getting far too into character now. Away, away, Scrivy, let us pick up our equipment and prepare ourselves for the journey ahead."

Scrivener grunted at this, and then the mare snorted and shoved at him lightly with a hoof. "Well, somepony must carry the equipment, and thou does that very well. And I am the one who uses the weapons, therefore it only makes sense that I carry the weapons."

"Well, watching you attempt to swing away with two spears and shoot angrily at things is pretty entertaining." Scrivener said wryly, nodding agreeably after a moment. Luna gave him an entertained look, and then she headbutted him lightly and pushed him towards the door.

Scrivener strode out, shaking his head and smiling despite himself as he headed to the den, where Twilight was already waiting. She was only wearing a gemstone vest that had been painted with a gray composite material to enhance its strength, half-hidden beneath a pretty cloak embroidered with a border of lilies and roses that Rarity had stitched for her. There was no point in her loading herself down with heavy armor, after all... especially now that Twilight had learned a few new tricks she could do with her undead shell.

"I wish you wouldn't call it that." Twilight said softly, but she was smiling all the same, and Scrivener shrugged amiably as he strode towards her. The Lich shifted, and he smiled wider at the brief glimpse of the holster tucked up under one wing, in which rested _Andlitstingar_. But before he could say anything, she surprised him by holding out an object he hadn't expected in one hoof: a set of glasses.

The stallion sighed, but when Twilight lifted them with telekinesis, he didn't resist as she slipped them onto his features. They gazed at each other softly, and then the violet mare reached up and gently brushed his ivory bangs back, murmuring: "I think I understand more with each passing day why Luna likes those on you so much."

The charcoal stallion only shrugged, and Twilight mimed him after a moment with an entertained look before Scrivener said softly: "You know, even if you and Luna just magic these glasses up, there's a hundred better things you could do with that kind of power."

"There's a hundred worse things, too." The Lich shook her head in amusement, then glanced to where the satchel bags were resting at the side, lifting them easily and carrying them across the room to drop squarely over Scrivener's body, the stallion wincing at their weight as the belts rapidly tightened themselves over his body. "And they add more than aesthetics, Scrivy. They at least protect your eyes a little."

"I dunno about that. Somehow, stuff always manages to go right past my glasses." He paused, then informed: "Or you know. The glasses themselves get punched into my eyes. That also hurts like hell, because glass shards are not supposed to go into your eyes. That's bad."

Twilight looked at him for a few moments, and then she sighed tiredly and said dryly: "This is why Luna hits you so often, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, well. I really wouldn't want our relationship to change any now." Scrivener paused, then glanced up with a slight smile as Luna emerged from their room, a satchel over one side of her body and Sting Mk. II holstered over her shoulder, _Prúðbikkja_ shrunken down to the size of a fountain pen and carefully tucked beneath her breastplate. "I thought you were carrying all the weapons."

"Well, Twilight can wield _Andlitstingar_ fine. 'Tis really just thee that I do not trust with any weapons, I only did not want to say anything before and hurt thy sensitive little feelings." Luna replied with a wink, and Scrivener touched his own chest, mocking a hurt look. "I do not know why though. Thy pain sustains me so nicely."

Scrivener only shrugged amiably, and Twilight gave the two amused looks before Luna turned and knocked firmly twice on Innocence's door, calling loudly through it: "Hurry up, daughter! Thou had best not be exploring thy nethers in there!"

Now both the stallion and the Lich gave Luna a flat look, and the sapphire mare huffed before complaining: "Well, I do not know what else a mare is to do with the door closed, all by herself!"

"That's because you can't seem to ever think of anything but the most perverted possible situation." Twilight said mildly, and then she looked dryly over at Scrivener. "And I know that's partly your fault, too, by the way."

"Shut up, you're getting as bad as we are." Scrivener argued after a moment, and Twilight blushed slightly even as she shook her head firmly. Luna opened her mouth, but then Innocence's door swung open and the embarrassed-looking young mare stumbled out, a jumbled satchel hanging loosely from her side.

Luna groaned at this, then she grumbled and turned towards her daughter, her horn glowing as she tightened the straps. "Look at thou! Oh come now, daughter, thou cannot simply go and throw things on... well, not these things. Thy equipment must be tight, tight as possible, or thou will end up tripping all over thyself should an attack occur."

"Sorry, Mutt." the young mare mumbled apologetically, shifting awkwardly before she looked up and added hurriedly: "I just wanted to get the stuff I could together for the trip since... we're gonna be there for a while, right?"

"Only a little less than a week, Innocence." Twilight smiled a bit, hearing the unspoken plea in the mare's voice. "And a couple of those days will be in Canterlot, training at the Magic Academy, like we agreed on."

Innocence groaned, but nodded after a moment, glancing up and pleading: "But not long, right? Only a few classes, and... I'll go alone for it too, right?"

Twilight sighed a little at this, but she nodded and said softly: "Yes, you can go on your own, Innocence. So long as you promise to actually attend the classes and I don't hear any complaints from administration or any of your teachers."

The young unicorn nodded hurriedly a few times, and then she laughed and shifted quickly away when Luna poked at the teenager with her soulstone horn, before the sapphire mare smiled and said kindly: "There, see how much easier it is to move now? Thou must always remain mobile, does thou understand?"

Innocence smiled and nodded, gazing up at the mare warmly, and Luna paused before reaching up and poking the reptilian end of her daughter's snout as her eyes roved meditatively to the overstuffed bag. "And tell me not thy facemask is in that jumble. Innocence, we must respect our armor!"

"It's... it's on top?" The young unicorn grinned sheepishly, and then she hurriedly turned her attention to the bag when Luna gave her a flat look, yanking the satchel open and wincing as some of the contents spilled out. "Sorry, I'll get it!"

Twilight smiled a little and shook her head slowly, watching the way the two... got along so well. Innocence just listened to Luna in a way that never failed to make her a little envious. She shifted a bit, then turned her eyes towards Scrivener when the stallion reached up and touched her shoulder reassuringly, and the mare nodded hesitantly before she suggested, as Innocence finally wiggled her mask free from its enclosure: "Have you considered... putting runes on your armor?"

Innocence looked up with surprise at this, then she visibly brightened, straightening and asking excitedly: "You... you really think I could do that?"

"Well, you'll need some help, Innocence, last time I checked your knowledge of the _futhark_ wasn't as complete as you claimed it to be." Twilight said mildly, making her daughter blush a bit before the violet mare smiled a little. "But even if your body armor and bracers would require a lot more time and effort to add an extra layer of enchantment to... I think that we could at least do something about your helm and facemask. Or you and Luna."

"Nay, Twilight, thou art the better at that sort of thing, even if thy horn-writing is a little messy." Luna replied easily, and Innocence glanced at Luna, then turned appraising, bright eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, who smiled wider. "But if I may make a suggestion all the same, my family, I would say that a call-and-dismissal charm upon the mask would be perfect to start."

Innocence gazed warmly over at Twilight, and the Lich nodded firmly with a smile of her own, giving Luna a silent 'thank-you' even as she said softly: "Then why don't we get moving and we can talk about it more on the way?"

"Okay, Momma!" Innocence agreed, and then she laughed when Luna lightly yanked her mask free from her telekinetic grip and locked it into place on her face, holding it down for a moment as the sapphire mare glanced softly over at Twilight before she grinned and shoved away from her daughter when Innocence took a playful swipe at her with her horn.

Scrivener gazed between the mares with warmth in his eyes, and he was gladder than he could say as the tension left the air and they fell into that... natural rhythm with each other he cherished so goddamn much. It made the walk to Ponyville seem shorter than it usually did, and he felt... eager, almost, to be on the way to Subterra. There was a lot they had planned, after all: more than just work with their daughter, but practice for themselves and a few other pleasant diversions.

Innocence held herself proudly in her armor as they walked through the town, drawing looks from other ponies. But when they reached the square in front of the library, where Celestia was waiting for them, the young mare was smart enough to quickly fall back a little and bow her head, grinning embarrassedly up at the ivory mare who looked every inch her title of Queen of the Valkyries.

Massive, golden full plate mail covered her body, gleaming like the sun. Tightly-linked chain mesh was just visible beneath the plates at the joints and around the bases of her wings, and a solid coronet was locked around her head, keeping her flowing, ephemeral mane out of her eyes. Tyrfing glinted from where it was holstered over her back, and she looked more titanic and imposing than Sleipnir as she studied Innocence, then simply nodded once before turning her eyes towards Luna. "Are you ready to go?" A slight smile. "Are you sure you've got all your toys?"

Luna huffed loudly at this, then she rose her head proudly and said pompously: "Thou art nothing but a sore loser, Celestia, jealous of the fact I so easily command any weapon upon which my hooves land. And so elegantly that even thou art no match for me, I might add."

"Well, Sting does suit you, Luna." Celestia smiled slightly. "It's small, loud, unorthodox, and the blade portion is... undersized."

"Under... undersized! I shall show thee undersized!" Luna shouted furiously, shaking a hoof violently before she stormed up to her older sibling and almost shoved her face into Celestia's as the ivory mare continued to smile in amusement, her amethyst eyes twinkling with mischief as Scrivener and Twilight both traded dry looks, and Innocence only giggled. Sometimes, the kinds of downsides that came from Celestia spending so much time with a Draconequus really showed.

But before Luna could start ranting away or challenge Celestia to a duel, the ivory winged unicorn's eyes flicked up and widened slightly in surprise. Luna blinked at this, then glanced over her own shoulder... and immediately she grinned widely at what she saw.

Avalon Apple was slowly dragging the old Apple Family merchant cart into town square beside her mother, looking sour beneath her brush-cut before she landed with a huff. She glanced back and forth at all the staring ponies, then shouted: "I ain't signing a goddamn thing today unless you buy some goddamn apples!"

A lineup immediately formed, and Avalon gaped in surprise as Applejack threw her head back and laughed, reaching up and patting her daughter on the shoulder. She looked good today, especially with her old, well-worn hat on her head and the pretty choker-locket Dash had given her for their thirtieth anniversary around her neck. "You look just like your father used to... and... hey, Twilight and family, it's good to see you all here. Would you look at this?"

"I hate this. I hate everything." Avalon grumbled crankily, even as she flitted around the cart, setting it up with an ease that showed she'd never forgotten how. Applejack watched her daughter with warmth, and Luna couldn't help but grin at the tiny mare as she continued to mumble grouchily away: "'No, you gotta serve out your contract,' 'no, you gotta buy the farm now,' making me choose... stupid... universe... stupid everything..."

"In the past I would've been tempted to go upside your head listenin' to you like that, Ava. Now it's like music to my years to hear you back here, ready to work but complainin' away." Applejack smiled at her daughter, and the small Pegasus sighed and gave a bit of an awkward smile as she glanced over at her mother, nodding hesitantly.

"I... I know. And I know I chose this and I am happy to be here, I'm just... pissed off, too. I really got to head back to Canterlot to sort things out tonight." Avalon paused, then she frowned over at Luna, glancing over the ponies. "Hey, what's up? There trouble?"

"Oh, aye, yes, there is trouble so serious we are able to stop and chat and laugh at thee as thou goes from greatest flier to likely-as-not mediocre farmer." Luna said wryly, and Avalon glared at her before the sapphire mare grinned challengingly. "What, would thou like a spar?"

Avalon opened her mouth... and then Applejack cleared her throat as an excited Pegasus bounced up in front of the cart, and the tiny mare groaned and mumbled: "I'm really starting to see you in a whole different light these days, Luna. You and your son both."

Luna only grinned wryly and shrugged easily, and then she added almost teasingly as Avalon turned to start serving pones and signing the autographs many of them wanted much more than the food: "Well, we shall be in Subterra shortly. So when thou comes to settle thy score with the Thunderbolts, we can have a match. Living as I do does have some wonderful advantages: getting to watch fillies grow into strong mares, watching as students become our equals... and then, of course, the delight of mashing thee so badly thou once more feels like a child left in bruised awe of her better."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Avalon nodded a few times before slamming her front hooves together as she glared over at Luna. "I can't wait to tell Antares that I beat up his Mom."

"I can't wait to tell Antares I have beaten up one of his friends!" Luna shot back, and the two glared at each other as Twilight and Applejack traded amused looks, before the Lich softened a little when one of the earth pony's hind legs kicked a bit.

"Hey, don't gimme that look. I'm actually real happy, and for the first time in years." Applejack said softly, glancing up with a small smile at Twilight. "Dashie's takin' me on that trip we've been talking about for the last decade... it's gonna be wonderful. And Ava's back and gonna take over the farm and... I couldn't ask for more than this. I couldn't be happier, Twilight."

"Okay, but... you know that Zecora or I can mix you up a potion if you need it." Twilight said softly, and Applejack only smiled at the Lich, who shook her head and gazed tenderly at the earth pony. "I just... Applejack, you're still a good friend. You and Pinkie Pie and Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and... I wish..."

"Don't wish for nothing, Twilight Sparkle." Applejack stopped, then softened and glanced to the side, where Scrivener was now slowly dragging Luna away from Avalon, who was shouting her own slurs and insults as Celestia and Innocence simply sat back and watched, the ivory mare stoic and calm as ever and Innocence cheering on her _Móðer_. "I had a lot of doubts at first. 'Bout you, 'bout me, 'bout life in general. But everything worked out fine... better than fine, all things considered. So I ain't worried about the future anymore, and that makes everything else easier to handle too."

Applejack turned her eyes forwards, and then she smiled a little and nodded slowly, saying softly: "You just take care of yourself, Twilight. Few ponies else I'd trust to look out for Dashie and my daughter once I'm gone. They may both be adults but... I think all the same they do better when they know there's someone they can turn to if things go south."

"We'll all always have each other, AJ. Always." Twilight said softly, studying her old friend's face before she stepped forwards and hugged her gently, and Applejack returned the embrace as tight as she could. And even though she felt so frail, she seemed so bold, so courageous, too... and for the first time in the longest time, Twilight felt that maybe the fragile mortality of this world wasn't something to she had to be afraid for.


	12. A Comfortable Darkness

Chapter Ten: A Comfortable Darkness

~BlackRoseRaven

Once Luna and Avalon had finished arguing, they had left Ponyville without much further fanfare, and started down the well-trodden highway towards Canterlot. They were making good time so far, and it likely wouldn't be long before they were moving out of the fields and into the range of mountains around the gorgeous castle and city.

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight were walking at the head of the group, while Celestia was striding alongside Innocence, telling her a little about the Valkyries. One of her friendlier stories, Twilight was glad to note: Celestia and Luna had quite a few tales that made even the Lich shrivel up in horror at what had passed for 'fun' in the old days. She was also admittedly rather happy that Hecate wasn't traveling with them, but would be making her own way to Subterra later that night: she wanted things to stay as peaceful as possible for as long as possible.

The Lich looked over her shoulder as Luna and Scrivener bickered, neither keeping much of an eye on the road ahead or the daylit fields around them. Twilight was fairly sure that it was unlikely anything was going to be able to sneak up on them here, after all, especially with Celestia's always-alert senses... but all the same, even though Twilight felt the twitch and turned her eyes upwards, even though she knew the others sensed it as well... it still felt unpleasant when they saw what was waiting for them not far ahead.

Twilight instinctively dropped back a little to try and shield her daughter as the conversation between Innocence and Celestia petered out. The young mare leaned forwards, gazing uncertainly past her mother as Scrivener and Luna both looked moodily up at the creatures calmly waiting for them: the unnatural, alien Pious.

Both creatures stood on two long, gangly legs covered by some strange religious garment: it was almost a skirt, gilded in gold and not large enough to wrap completely around the waist, but the space at the front was covered by a golden loincloth that doubled as a cloth belt, knotted tightly around the waist. They were emaciated and thin, with V-shaped torsos that didn't seem to possess a stomach and wide ribs and broad shoulders mostly covered by some kind of poncho-like garb.

Their arms were terribly long: longer than they were tall, and with not one, but instead a multitude of joints: instead of being attached at the shoulders, they stood out from the middle of their bodies, like they had been badly glued together by some foal who wasn't very keen on following the instructions. The shoulders instead seemed to control the second set of appendages that stretched up out of their upper backs: straighter, less-segmented limbs that ended in something like exceptionally-long claws, like they were supposed to be wings but had never grown webbing.

Scrivener and Luna stopped within ten feet of the creatures: but despite the healthy buffer of space, those long, terrible arms still wouldn't have much trouble reaching them if they wanted to. Both of the Pious calmly crossed these long limbs over their chests in an X-pattern for the moment, though, and Celestia frowned. Before Kvasir had vanished, he had mentioned he'd finally figured out what that gesture meant: it was to protect themselves against the 'unclean' and 'ignorant.'

Luna glared up into the facelessness of one of the Pious: as alien as the rest of them, they had large, lipless mouths full of tombstone-shaped teeth, and above their jaws only rubbery, solid-looking flesh. Luna swore sometimes there was a faint translucence to it, that it was like they were wearing some kind of smooth, oval cap, but Scrivener didn't want to imagine how that could actually work. Either their flesh formed into natural cowls, or they somehow made these 'caps' themselves...

Scrivener shuddered a little, as one of the Pious said calmly, in a voice that resonated loudly in the minds of all ponies present, even as its jaws didn't move: "Valkyrie Brynhild. You are going to the Demon City."

"Aye, thou hast my thanks for reminding me." Luna said distastefully, grimacing a bit as her soulstone horn vibrated faintly: the Pious wasn't actually speaking out loud but communicating through psychic signals, and it always made her prosthetic horn act a little funny. And brought out the worst in Scrivener Blooms, too, which didn't help her own mood all that much. "But I suppose that is thy ever-so-polite way of beginning a request."

"We desire you to carry a message for us to the Overseer, since our kind is banned from entering the Demon City." said the same creature with the same... was that perhaps hidden contempt, or arrogance? Luna scowled at it, but it remained unfazed as it continued: "We desire to spread our Holy Word further. Our Sanctuaries are becoming places of great joy and spiritual prosperity for your kind. Ponies have come to accept The God Above All."

"It's bad form to capitalize a definite article to try and give more emphasis to your proper noun." Scrivener said moodily, and Luna couldn't help but toss a wry look at the stallion. "Not to be picky or anything. Just saying."

The Pious both slowly swiveled their heads towards Scrivener, and he flinched a bit at their eyeless gazes before they both turned with the same ruthless calmness back towards Luna. It was awful how nothing ever seemed to bother them, how confident they were, how just... _different_ they were. It made them so hard to connect to, so hard to interact with, so... difficult to even look at. "Will you ask if we may build a new Sanctuary in your Demon City?"

It was a question, and at the same time... it wasn't. Luna bared her teeth at the creature, leaning up and snapping: "I am Valkyrie! I am not a messenger girl and I do not trust thee, nor thy aims, nor thy hokery-pokery, and if thou hast forgotten, 'tis I who put forward the idea that thy kind remain outside of Subterra. And I still do believe thou should remain outside the 'Demon City,' as thou so calls it: not just because I do not like thee, but because the denizens of Subterra shan't take kindly to self-professed 'Angels of Greater Heaven' tromping into their territory and attempting to spread their 'Holy Word.'"

"You made Selene, a Nephilim, your Overseer. You did not like her or trust her either, but you all the same accepted her into your fold, nominated her for her power. She was not Pious, but she was not of your world herself." spoke the Pious, apparently deaf to Luna's derision.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all glared up at the angel, but it was Celestia who stepped forwards now, saying curtly: "It was not her power, but her loyalty that made us choose her. And you will not dangle her like a trinket when we know that her so-called mother discarded her before she came to us, many years ago."

"She was not meant to survive, nor meant to be found, nor meant to become one of your kind. Our sister was only exploring this new world that had been born from the Old Wizard's magic when she came across the demon." The Pious replied, as if this somehow explained something.

Celestia smiled thinly, raising her head as she said in a voice made all the more dangerous by her gentility: "So because she was discarded and left to die, because something about her was... imperfect... you're saying it's our fault that we picked up your so-called 'garbage?'"

There was silence for a few moments, as the Pious that hadn't yet spoken bowed its head, while the other exhaled a rancid, rot-reeking breath and closed its jaws with a snap. Luna could recognize that body language well enough: it was nervous. And that at least meant they had emotions or brains enough to recognize who they should be afraid of.

And then, with all the eloquence of a drunken dragon that had set itself on fire, the Pious said: "This is not the subject we desired to speak of. We desire you to ask a question for us. That is all."

Luna took a long, slow breath, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards and reminding herself that they put up with the Pious for a reason. They were powerful allies, and whether they were zealots who eagerly tried to spread their religion to every living – and sometimes not-living – thing they came across, they provided an extra buffer of security to the layers and helped to keep Valhalla secure against its many enemies.

And there was the sticky subject of Selene, who in death had accidentally called these creatures here. Apparently her sacrifice had unleashed such a distinct pulse of energy that it had set off some kind of alarm back in the homeworld of these creatures, and they had carefully tracked the energy back across dimensions and worlds until they'd finally ended up here.

It wasn't Looking Glass World Luna was concerned for. It was Valhalla: even with all the rebuilding efforts, Heaven needed years, perhaps decades, before it could finally restore its own army. As it was, they only had fifteen new Valkyries – most of whom had only a little combat experience – and most of their army was composed of demons who had been 'volunteered' by Hel, the Queen of the Underworld.

The Pious and the few other allied gods and divine entities in Valhalla helped keep threats like rogue demons, Void monsters, and less-friendly worlds at bay. They only made up a small section of the universe, however... but as their worlds flourished and Valhalla was restored, they were attracting more and more unwanted attention and curiosity.

Luna didn't want to end up being responsible for completely ruining all relations with the Pious. If she did, she knew that she'd then be forced to try and make up for it somehow, which would mean going to Valhalla to protect it herself. And while the winged unicorn was sure she could watch over Valhalla with one hoof and Scrivener Blooms tied behind her back, she also didn't want to lose her freedom here in Looking Glass World.

So, finally, the sapphire mare ground he teeth together and looked up at the Pious that had been doing all the talking. It seemed to look back at her despite its lack of features, its mouth opening slightly: a faint tell of the angel's eagerness, which made it all the harder for Luna Brynhild to grumble grudgingly: "I will at least make mention of it, but do not again ever treat me as thy little messenger pony, does thou understand?"

The Pious only bowed its head politely, and there was an awkward silence for a few moments before the one that had done all the speaking stepped back and opened its arms wide. "Then we shall take our leave. We shall speak again soon, Valkyrie Brynhild."

The other Pious made the same gesture, and then both of the angels turned around as they put their hands together, bowing their heads forwards as Luna and Scrivener both winced at the bright white rips in reality that formed in front of the two tall, bipedal beings. They vanished through their individual portals, which snapped shut behind them in eerie synchronicity: but the Pious seemed to almost always act in concert, and there seemed to be very little individuality among their ranks.

Scrivener and Luna glanced over their shoulders, the sapphire mare looking ruffled... but Celestia seemed just as moody, her eyes dark, her head lowered slightly as she murmured: "They're getting more insistent. I don't like it."

"Could they be the source of..." Twilight began hesitantly, but she thought she already knew the answer, as Celestia smiled a bit and shook her head, the ivory winged unicorn visibly fighting to cast off the sourness that had settled over her mood.

"No, no. I doubt it: the Pious are too ordered, and they're not hostile towards us. Only... distant, and unapproachable." Celestia paused, then looked up and reflected: "Well, no. Not unapproachable... ponies do go to their Sanctuaries, and are received well enough. Maybe I should say instead they're very... closed-off."

"We should burn down their Sanctuary." Luna grumbled, and Celestia looked like she was struggling to resist saying yes for a few moments before the sapphire mare finally sighed and looked over her shoulder at Innocence, who looked a little... afraid, she thought. "Art thou alright?"

"I just... I just don't like those things." Innocence said quietly, shivering once and looking down, and Twilight softened as she turned towards her daughter, but the young unicorn hurriedly shook her head, glancing up through the facemask and struggling to smile... but her eyes were still worried, like the presence of the beings had brought old fears and anxieties to the surface. "Let's go, let's just keep going and... I'm okay."

"Okay." Twilight said softly, but she fell back to pace beside her daughter all the same when the group started to move again, Scrivener and Luna pulling a little ahead and Celestia lingering behind last with her head lowered in thought.

They remained quiet on the rest of the journey though, until they reached the mountain pass that led up towards Canterlot... but once here, Luna grunted and gestured with her head to the side, and Twilight sighed a little as she said pleadingly: "It really isn't that bad to just go through Canterlot..."

"Oh, do not be a great wimp, Twilight Sparkle. This way is much faster and better, and I am sure thou shan't explode this time." Luna retorted, and Twilight sighed as Scrivener cleared his throat and smiled a little despite himself. "Come family, come, I do not wish to waste climbing this mountain, nor deal with the Royal Guard today. 'Tis bad enough I was not allowed to simply drive my sweet Epona here."

"Luna, the motorcycle isn't really meant for more than... well, you. And me, I guess, with the sidecar and all. I don't quite see how the hell you would have fit us all on there." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna only huffed at this.

"Aye, but remember, we discussed this before with Cowlick and she said to simply hook up one of the wagons, which we have done before." Luna said positively, and Scrivener and Twilight both turned a sour look on the mare as she led them along a hidden path that curled downwards and into a narrow trench running along the side of the mountain base. "Oh, thou can both act as frustrated as thou may like, but as I recall it went perfectly well. Thou art both just being sissies."

Innocence smiled a little as Celestia glanced up and shook her head slowly, saying mildly: "If I had ever caught you abusing Hex the way you abuse your so-called Iron Horse, I would have hung you upside down in one of the feast halls for the warriors to do with you as they pleased."

Luna huffed at this, retorting: "Assuming there were any warriors left to do as they pleased to me after thou wert done with them, greedy Freya." A pause, and then she added loudly: "And at least I was never accused of having sex with my riding horse!"

Celestia only looked mildly at Luna from the back of the single-file line they had formed as Scrivener sighed, Twilight rolled her eyes, and Innocence fought to suppress her giggles. "I don't think you're going to get quite the reaction you want to from anyone in this world with that kind of remark, Luna. Except perhaps for Discombobulation."

Luna grumbled as she looked ahead, through the darkness of the ramping-downwards, gently-curving tunnel they were heading into. Her eyes were already adjusting to the deep shadows, though, letting her see as clearly as she did during the day, and for Scrivener it was the same, while Twilight was probably able to see better in the dark than either of them. And with Luna's mane and horn glowing quietly, and surrounded by family, even less-used-to-darkness Innocence was able to follow the path without much problem.

Then Luna glanced backwards, asking curiously: "If my Valkyrie self and my current self met, Celestia, and we engaged in relations, does thou think it would be a travesty?"

"Funny, Luna, I asked a similar question to Bob a while back, and his response was: 'a horse is a horse, of course of course,' which I'm fairly certain means 'yes.'" Celestia replied pleasantly, and Scrivener and Twilight shared cranky looks as Innocence began to giggle a little again. "All the same, I think it's a matter of consent and intelligence. Or at least intelligence."

"That sounds like the old Freya." Luna said with relish, and Celestia seemed strangely touched by this before the sapphire mare gestured quickly ahead towards a faint blue light shimmering around a corner. "There, there it is!"

Innocence looked up... and then her eyes widened in amazement as they rounded the corner and stepped up in front of a massive archway that was emanating a swirling blue radiance. Immense doors rested wide open like arms inviting an embrace, and runes carved out of gemstones glowed all along the gray stone arch... but what was truly amazing was how Innocence thought that beyond the radiance, she could make out all sorts of shapes and figures walking around...

"This leads into the Thorn Palace. 'Tis a newer construction, in part thanks to crafty Hecate's plans, although the head herself never uses it." Luna paused, glancing mildly over at Celestia. "She seems to enjoy floating through Canterlot late at night, scaring all the citizens. And on that note, Celestia, that is how thou pulls a prank. Harmless, fearful fun. Not by killing ponies."

"I'll do my best to learn the finer points of making mischief from my evil twin, then." Celestia said dryly, and then she shook her head before continuing: "I'd like to point out that she's not interested in 'fun' as much as she is causing as many problems as possible as quickly as possible, Luna. She has my appearance and we still haven't exactly broached the subject of-"

"Into the portal!" Luna shouted cheerfully, and then she charged forwards as Scrivener Blooms winced and hurriedly stagger-ran after her, leaping forwards and biting hurriedly into her starry tail when Luna leapt towards the blue radiance before they both vanished in a flash of light the moment the winged unicorn touched it.

Celestia slowly closed her eyes as Twilight winced and touched her own chest, and Innocence blinked and straightened, leaning forwards with interest. There was silence for a few moments, and then the young mare's eyes widened behind the mask as she bounced forwards, gazing with amazement into the sapphire radiance. "Mutt? Daddy?"

Scrivener and Luna were now on the other side of the portal, Scrivener Blooms laying on his back and visibly wheezing and Luna Brynhild waving wildly at them. Innocence laughed brightly, and then, before either Celestia or Twilight could say anything, the young unicorn leapt forwards and into the archway.

She was blinded by the flash of light, and then her back arched and her eyes bulged in shock at the pain that jolted through her system before she was violently expelled from the other side of the portal, landing with a loud bang and rolling several times before she ended up in a dumb sprawl as her facemask popped off. She groaned loudly in pain, and then looked slowly up as Luna trotted over to her and smiled down at her daughter, saying cheerfully: "See? Tight straps, thou did not end up all in a tangle with thy saddlebag."

The young mare shook herself, then mumbled a little as she regained her senses little by little, grimacing a bit before she looked up... and pain faded into amazement as she stared at the gorgeous architecture of what she recognized after a moment as... "This is an Archive!"

"Aye, well. Not a true Archive, but our version of it, yes." Luna glanced over her shoulder, smiling slightly as she drew her eyes over the wide room behind them. It looked like half-library, half-research laboratory with its enormous shelves full of books and transcripts that loomed over tables stacked with all kinds of magical artifacts. Innocence scrambled up to her claws so she could better gaze over the area herself, looking back and forth in awe.

And something else almost as fascinating as the beautiful, rounded architecture and the feeling of magic that vibrated through the air was the fact there wasn't a single pony present. Only demons and other servants of the night, ranging from Nightmares proudly wearing beautiful adornments to entities that could almost be considered deities in their own right, but who were more than willing to bow their heads in servitude to Subterra... and more than that, to Luna, who they considered to be their Mistress of the Night and true mentor.

Scrivener Blooms cracked his back as he stood up, then he smiled a little as he glanced up himself through the Archive that was modeled after Hel's own cores of order in Helheim. The dark goddess had actually provided not only the plans for these, but much of the equipment used for research purposes, as well as the portal door that they had just passed through to get to this place. Not to mention some other odds and ends, and even the personnel: Hel had been very generous with her gifts to them, especially over the last few years.

In a way, that wasn't the most comforting thing in the world: even if Hel was one of Valhalla's strongest and most dependable allies, despite being violent, eccentric, and paranoid, she was also still the goddess of the Very Bad Place as well, and enjoyed her role as chief troublemaker. She was also cunning and cruel, and at the end of the day was focused almost entirely on only what would benefit herself in the long run.

Celestia and Luna had recovered many of their memories of their former lives, but Celestia had said that whatever had happened between Hel and Odin had happened long before she and her twin brother had joined the Aesir... in fact, it had happened long before many of the other Aesir had joined the clan of the Warrior Gods.

Then there was a loud thrum from behind the group, and a moment later Celestia and Twilight emerged in a burst of blue light, Celestia barely stumbling once as she strode calmly forwards, while Twilight's eyes bulged as a bevy of her stitches popped loudly across her body. She staggered and caught herself with a wince, then sighed tiredly as her muscles trembled and energy sparked over her form before she slowly straightened and shook herself briskly out. "I knew the energy charge was too high for me..."

"Are you okay, Momma?" Innocence asked after a moment, hesitantly drawing her eyes over her mother, and Twilight smiled a little after a moment, nodding even as she stumbled a little again before managing to straighten herself out.

"I... I am. I am. Just a little..." Twilight shook herself quickly, fidgeting a bit on the spot before she smiled and straightened, trying her hardest to ignore all the loose string and the open wounds. But since they were in Subterra now, at least she'd draw a lot less attention with being a little...

"Loose." Luna finished her thought for her, grinning widely over at the violet mare as she waggled her eyebrows, and Twilight looked sourly over at the sapphire mare. Luna pasted an innocent look on her features, tilting her head in response as she said pointedly: "All I have done is said what thou art thinking thyself."

Celestia shook her head, then she softened and glanced over at Twilight, asking gently: "Would you like to stop and apply some grafts? I'd be happy to help you with that."

"No, let's just keep moving for now, Celestia. I can wait until after we see Morning Glory." The Lich replied with a bit of a smile, and then she turned her eyes towards her daughter, explaining: "This Archive actually rests against the rear of the Thorn Palace, but that portal we passed through can actually go to other places around Subterra as well. It's just a matter of know the right magic."

"Which of course thou knows. Thou art just disappointed thou did not get to show it off. Great braggart." Luna said mildly, and Twilight looked the sapphire mare dryly as Scrivener cleared his throat and stepped carefully away from the two.

Twilight managed to resist falling for Luna's baiting, though, instead taking a breath and turning her eyes towards Celestia to ask: "Do you think we should stay at the Thorn Palace, or over at Burning Desire's manse? He's been pretty insistent about that..."

Celestia turned her attention to Scrivener Blooms, making a very large point of ignoring Luna's insistent waving for attention, and she asked curiously: "Would you prefer to stay at Burning Desire's? I know you enjoy spending time with your cousin."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Scrivener agreed, smiling a bit, and when Celestia gave him an entertained look, leaning forwards slightly, he said awkwardly: "I'm not agreeing just to agree, or because I want to get away from Luna. I really do think that's a good idea. And the Thorn Palace honestly does kind of creep me out."

The ivory mare nodded, then she glanced over at Luna, who was hopping up and down and looking frustrated. "I'll probably stay in the Thorn Palace, but I don't expect to rest much. Hecate will undoubtedly keep me busy with the help she's requested, and I'll probably be spending most of my time in the forges beneath-"

"I am so glad thou hast all decided precisely what thou art going to do!" Luna said loudly as she leaned up, glaring imperiously around at the others, and Scrivener and Twilight traded mild looks as Celestia sighed and Innocence giggled. Luna huffed loudly at them, then she swept up Innocence's mask and firmly shoved it back into place over her daughter's features before she grabbed the surprised Innocence and dragged her away. "Come along, Sin. If all these wicked creatures are going to ignore us, then we shall ignore them!"

Scrivener looked mildly over at the sapphire mare as she led Innocence quickly away through the Archive chamber, and then he turned to follow with Twilight and Celestia, the charcoal earth pony saying mildly to the Lich: "This is your fault, you know. I'm not entirely sure how, but I'm still blaming you for it. And for when Luna eventually blows up at us, too."

Twilight only rolled her eyes, then she responded with a tilt of her head: "Actually, this looks a lot more like your fault than it does mine. You're the one who started it."

"You started it. You're a starter. A trouble-starter." Scrivener grumbled in response, and the two bumped into each other as they walked along, Twilight smiling despite herself.

Behind them, Celestia shook her head slowly as she gazed with quiet entertainment from one to the other, feeling an odd twist of reminiscence. So many years ago now, Scrivener had been the Court Poet of Canterlot, and Twilight Sparkle had been her student, her apprentice, her simulated daughter... and the two of them had always found a way to spend more time together than any other ponies who had claimed to hate each other ever would.

And now, here they were. Celestia had never expected this kind of relationship, though... but the world had changed in a lot of ways she hadn't expected, hadn't meant it to, and as her eyes roved from the demons they now worked side-by-side with, to the daughter of three ponies who was bouncing happily alongside her _Móðer_ at the front of the group, she couldn't help but smile at how much that thought still had the power to surprise and please her.

Innocence and Luna rambled away to each other like best friends at the front of the line, the sapphire mare happily answering every question Innocence had about the Archives they were walking through, Subterra, and anything else that bridged into. Scrivener and Twilight were talking amiably, and Celestia felt her eyes continually being drawn to the world around them. Once upon a time she would have seen a place like Subterra as an infected tumor to be cut out, and the thought of one of Hel's Archives being on the mortal world would have filled her with horror and fury.

That old Celestia never would have stepped down as Baroness, though, or any other position of power. That old Celestia would never have believed that the ponies could manage themselves... and sure, sometimes she had to step in now and then, but usually that was as an ambassador representing Equestria, not as a ruler herself.

Yes, she had been plenty worried at first: no one had really wanted her to step down. As a matter of fact, they had been pushing her to assume the mantle of queen, but she had no interest in that anymore. Well... that wasn't entirely true. But the kind of Queen she was came from a different age, and served a much different purpose than acting a foalsitter to a council that wanted all the power, but none of the responsibility. And most of all, a mother to run to and hide beneath the skirts of if anything ever went really wrong.

But she had stepped down officially, and nominated her assistant, Rosewood, for the position of Baroness despite the fact there had been a law in place at the time against allowing anyone not born inside the barony to be elected to any major political office. Rosewood, however, had served for years as Celestia's steward, although she'd been less a puppet and more had actually run the barony on her own, as she saw fit.

It had caused a little bit of a scandal, but since Celestia was backing her and Rosewood had essentially already been baroness for years, the law was overturned and Rosewood had become the baroness of the Canterlot Barony. She had a lot of support from the people, and the other barons were a little afraid of her, which Celestia thought was a good thing. Most important, she had served well as an example that Equestria didn't need Celestia as much as they thought they did... and the ivory winged unicorn had been so deeply relieved when she'd realized that she didn't need to rule the country as much as she'd feared, either.

They were passing now along a stone and steel bridge that connected the back of the Archive into the Thorn Palace, and Celestia softened as she watched the doors open and felt that... odd sensation she always did. That sense of Selene... and she knew that ahead, Luna felt it too, as she paused almost imperceptibly in the middle of answering one of her daughter's questions.

But Selene had always resonated with them in a strange way... a way Celestia found all the more odd these days because Selene had supposedly been half-Pious. She had been so loyal, so enthralled with them partly because she claimed that she and Luna, the Valkyries, were like her mother... except Celestia thought Luna was the furthest thing from these alien and distant Pious.

Sometimes the ivory mare wondered if the Pious might not be lying completely about their connection to Selene: they seemed like they would do absolutely anything to try and spread their so-called 'Holy Word,' after all... but no, they had known too much about her, and there were similarities, particularly between the Pious' abilities and what Selene's own had been. So maybe it was just that Selene had seen her 'mother' through her child's eyes, or was attributing things to her that...

"Celestia, thou art thinking too much, I can hear it from here and 'tis quite distracting." Luna called loudly over her shoulder, and the ivory mare looked up with a wry smile before the sapphire winged unicorn sniffed disdainfully, midnight cyan eyes glancing back ahead down the marble-tiled halls as she continued: "There is nothing to be thought about, really. Better, we shall be able to let our hooves do our talking for us. Oh, it has been far too long since we have visited Morning Glory."

"Let's not pick a fight with her, please." Twilight mumbled, and Luna huffed loudly as Innocence looked up brightly. "I really don't want to have to change my body while I'm here. And I kind of want to make this quick so we can go to Burning's and I can get stitched up."

Scrivener Blooms nodded in agreement, adding mildly: "She's also probably still mad at us for making her Overseer in the first place. I think the only thing she really enjoys about it is that tournament she runs every year, where she beats up half of Subterra to prove that she's still the strongest demon around."

"Aye. I enjoy her rule-through-power approach, though, since she is very good to my servants of the night and works very well with Canterlot. She is tyrannical and terrible and a dictator, but in a very good way." Luna said thoughtfully, and Scrivener and Twilight traded amused looks as Innocence giggled a little. "I fear she may have taken lessons from Celestia on that, though."

Celestia sighed and shook her head, and then Innocence asked quickly: "Do you think that... maybe Morning Glory could work with me too?"

Twilight winced a little at this, and Scrivener cleared his throat loudly when Luna opened her mouth, making the sapphire mare glower before she grumbled and rolled her eyes, answering finally: "Perhaps. But she is very busy, and thy other parents fear that she will... be a little hard on thee."

Innocence frowned a little at this, raising her head before she said immediately: "If Antares could handle it, I can definitely handle it! He's always been a lot worse with listening to stuff than me!"

Scrivener and Twilight traded amused looks at this as Luna snorted in entertainment, then she said wryly: "Oh, my little filly. If only thine eyes could gaze into the past, thou would see a very different Antares than the stallion we know and love today."

Innocence tilted her head, but before she could ask anything further, she was startled by the sudden appearance of a Nightmare in front of them, the equine made of darkness and shadow bowing its head as its smoky mane and tail wafted and swirled backwards. "I have been sent to welcome our Mistress of the Night and her family. Please, follow me to the Overseer's room."

Luna huffed at this as the red-eyed Nightmare straightened, gazing at the sapphire mare fawningly even as Luna complained: "We know the damn way well enough! Morning Glory did not have to send thee to walk us like foals to her, the... the head... foalsitter of Subterra!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mistress Luna. My sisters and I are always eager for any excuse to bathe ourselves in your presence." the Nightmare replied calmly, bowing its head politely, and Luna sniffed loudly but looked pacified at this as Innocence gazed warmly up at her _Móðer_.

Twilight sighed a little, and Scrivener reached up to touch the Lich's shoulder reassuringly even as the Nightmare turned to lead them onwards. He understood that flicker of anxiety that ran through the violet mare: she was always a little scared that Innocence was going to get too used to all the positive attention, too infatuated with the way the Nightmares and other creatures would fall all over themselves to do anything Luna asked. She didn't want her daughter admiring the fact they could order around these servants of the night: she wanted her daughter admiring the fact they had earned the loyalty of these different beings because of their compassion and respect for one-another.

Respect that didn't always show through, as Luna looked up and said cheerfully: "While I am here, creature, I would like a massage from the biggest, handsomest demon thou can find. I would also like cake. The cake is for eating, not for rubbing upon my body... well, unless they have cakes that are good for that."

"I am sure they do, Mistress Luna." the Nightmare replied kindly, and Scrivener sighed tiredly as he dropped his head forward. Even if the Nightmares were no longer strictly bound to them, all their exploits over the years, and now the fact that they were slowly, carefully beginning to explore realms of magic and enhancements they had been hesitant to in the past... it had made them very eager to try and prove themselves to their proclaimed masters.

There was less conversation as they followed the Nightmare to a set of silver doors, etched with gorgeous lunar designs. The smoky equine knocked firmly twice on these, then stepped back and quickly bowed as they swung open, gesturing for them to go forwards with one hoof. "The Overseer awaits. I shall wait for you here."

"Nay, thou shall instead go about thy duties, but I shall call for thee later." Luna replied with a nod, and the Nightmare gazed up with strange pride before it nodded firmly and vanished. Then the sapphire mare turned towards the open doors with a grin, shouting as she strode inside: "Now if I could just get thou to show me such respect, Morning Glory!"

"Shut up, Luna Brynhild." retorted a sour voice, as Innocence bounced eagerly up beside her mother and the others followed a little slower, Twilight shaking her head moodily as Scrivener glanced awkwardly back and forth. The hall they entered was large, had too many creepy nooks and niches thank to the strange, ribbed structure of the steel and stone walls, and at the end of it was a raised, rectangular stage where a single behemoth figure was sprawled out in a steel throne.

Luna grinned up at Morning Glory, and the titanic demon glared back down at the winged unicorn. She looked like a unicorn with a faint-pink tinged coat, her ivory eyes seeming to stare right through the sapphire mare and into her very soul. Her mane and tail were both composed of golden flames, twisting and curling slowly to one side of her, flaring slightly as she leaned a foreleg on the arm of her chair and the tattooing of runes along her upper leg flexed. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to thy Mistress?" Luna asked cheerfully, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes in distaste before the sapphire mare pranced forwards and poked lightly at the pale pink demon with her horn. "And look at thee, out of thy pretty girdle, showing off thy brand!"

"Forget I asked you anything. Go back to shutting up." Morning Glory slapped moodily at Luna, but the sapphire mare ducked with a snort of amusement before the demon sighed tiredly, looking grouchily down as she reached up and rubbed slowly at her tattooed foreleg. "If I didn't require a strong leader to keep my mind sane."

"Aye, but 'twas thy own decision to tag thyself with my name. 'Tis very sweet, I have not yet even writ my name upon Scrivy, after all." noted Luna with a wink, and Morning Glory glowered at the winged unicorn as she continued to slowly rub at the tattoo: it was more a mark of loyalty than an actual enchantment, but it did serve as a simple charm that would allow Luna to summon Morning Glory to her side if necessary.

"Let's move on to business." Morning Glory said distastefully, and then she slipped out of her throne before flexing and straightening as silvery liquid bled out of her pores, coating her own body before it solidified into thick, flexible steel. The armor layered her body and made her look like a living warship, mimicking musculature and forming a massive, bladed tortoise-like shell over her back that was covered in tall, conical spikes.

She glowered down at them out of the high collar of the armor that had formed in moments over her body, and Luna huffed loudly up at her before she poked at the titan's chest, complaining: "And now none can see thy pretty tattoo! Shear off the armor upon thy foreleg, I command it!"

"No." Morning Glory said sourly, and then she rolled her eyes when Luna uselessly prodded at her with her soulstone horn, before the enormous demon turned her eyes to Celestia. "I don't like the idea of letting Hecate run loose. I'd like to ask you to keep a close eye on her while she's here, Lady Celestia."

The ivory mare nodded, smiling a little before Morning Glory glanced over her shoulder and called: "Eventide!"

Innocence smiled wider, growing a little braver now: in spite of all her interest in Subterra, she always got a little shy around the imposing Destroyer that served as Overseer. But when a Nightmare appeared near the demon, the young unicorn slipped forwards a bit and waved childishly at the smoky equine that looked both taller and more-solid than the other Nightmares they had passed.

Eventide smiled and nodded to Innocence before she bowed her head respectfully to the other ponies, as Morning Glory instructed: "I am going to be busy with Celestia, so I want you to take Luna Brynhild and her family to-"

"Thou cannot just ship us off! We are here for our own purposes, we only visited thee out of courtesy! How dare thee!" Luna huffed loudly, while Scrivener only sat back and Twilight gave Luna a mild look. Luna, meanwhile, glowered over at her partners, then flailed a bit as he shouted: "Oh come now, surely thou can work up at least a moment of outrage instead of just... drooling and smiling as thou art pushed and prodded and-"

Morning Glory stomped a hoof hard enough to shake the floor, Luna blinking dumbly and looking over at the mare before the Destroyer said sourly: "I am not in the mood to try and explain what's going on, but it is important. So please, Mistress Luna. Take your family, go with Eventide. Celestia and I will join you after we discuss Hecate and the current... problems."

The starry-maned mare frowned a little at this, becoming a bit more serious, but Morning Glory only looked down at her and shook her head before glancing almost awkwardly at Innocence. Innocence looked up through her facemask, and then Morning Glory cleared her throat before she said finally: "Hello."

Then, without another word, Morning Glory swept past, almost stomping Twilight and Scrivener under her metal hooves before the enormous demon nodded politely to Celestia. Celestia nodded back, then turned to leave as Eventide strode forwards, the Nightmare drawing her eyes towards Innocence and saying gently: "You wear your new armor well, Innocence. I'm very happy to see you."

Innocence brightened at this, the young mare straightening and nodding firmly to the tall, pretty Nightmare. "It's good to see you too, Eventide... hey, do you think you could help tutor me?"

Eventide gave a soft laugh at this, looking affectionately over the mare before she replied softly as her eyes flicked towards Luna: "If your parents have no problem with it, I would be very glad to help you, and accompany you around Subterra. My first loyalty is still to you, after all, Innocence. Don't forget that."

Luna nodded a little after a moment, looking warmly at the Nightmare as Scrivener and Twilight both focused their own gazes on the entity. Until about nine years ago, Eventide had served loyally as a mix of nanny and bodyguard for Innocence, and the two had been very close. Then, because of her devotion and loyalty, Luna had selected the Nightmare for a particular experiment she had discussed for a long time with Celestia, Sleipnir, and several others she respected enough to listen to the opinions of.

They had used magic and the most concentrated form of the corruption Scrivener could make, administered to Eventide in careful, measured doses until they had achieved the result Luna was hoping for. Normally, Nightmares were much frailer than their fierce appearances seemed: sunlight could destroy them, and even though they fed off emotion, it could become a poison to them as well.

But they had fortified Eventide, into the first Greater Nightmare: another project started because of a story that Luna was sometimes afraid she was trying to make true. After all, the evil Luna and Scrivener in Because Love Conquers All had created their own flock of powerful Greater Nightmares to serve them...

No, she didn't want to ever become that Luna, even if... she had so many of the same desires. For power, for pleasure, to experiment and try new things and taste fruits that were supposed to be forbidden. To make those who she cared about strong, to reward those who served her loyally... to create things that would terrify and punish those who would hurt anything she cared about.

Innocence looked curiously over her shoulder at Luna, and the sapphire mare shook her head hurriedly as both Twilight and Scrivener fought back the urge to shiver, even as the stallion stepped up and touched the sapphire mare's shoulder reassuringly. But no matter how hard they pushed them away, those same worries always ended up gnawing at them, and he didn't really know what he could say or do to try and push them away.

"I apologize. It's just such a pleasure to see you all, I forget myself. Please, follow me." Eventide gestured to them, and Luna grunted, letting the Greater Nightmare take the lead. Innocence ran up beside her, and some of the worries were washed away by that clear companionship: the trust Innocence had in the entity, and the love that Eventide had for their daughter.

As they walked, Innocence chattered happily away to Eventide, who only smiled and nodded, studying the young mare with fascination and warmth. Luna followed with her partners to either side of her, returning the greetings they were given by other servants of darkness that they passed and just mulling things over, deciding to let Innocence and Eventide catch up for now.

The sapphire mare was surprised when they ended up at a dressing room: it was brightly lit, with mirrors almost covering one wall, and tapered, cushiony furnishings to rest in. Delegates or councilors probably sat around in here while waiting for meeting rooms to open up, and Scrivener looked awkwardly around as Luna looked into one of the mirrors and made a face at herself before asking: "So what is going on, Eventide? I can no longer be patient."

"Your son is going to be arriving shortly with a delegate from Heaven, to discuss the assassination attempt that occurred. Mistress Morning Glory thinks that while we have everyone together, it would be beneficial to have a strategy session." Eventide replied politely, and then the Greater Nightmare glanced over at the violet mare and added: "That box is for you, Lady Twilight."

The Lich tilted her head curiously as she turned her attention to the wooden box resting on a nearby table, and the mare trotted over to it as Innocence frowned a little and asked uncertainly: "But why is Heaven even interested in that? I mean... there's supposed to be... well..."

She looked over at Luna, and the sapphire mare sighed a little, smiling a bit: none of them had really discussed the full scope of what was going on with their daughter yet, because... none of them really knew what to say. "Well, Innocence, I do not know what would catch Heaven's attention here, but I do know that they would not reach out to us over a silly failed assassination attempt. So unless the Whistler is a miserable failure of a destruction entity, I do not know why they would have any interest."

Twilight nodded as she pulled the lid off the wooden box, then smiled: there was a spool of thick black string and a few different needles inside, along with some ribbon, combs, and a few other odds and ends. For now, the Lich pulled out just a large needle and the string, glancing over her shoulder as she added softly: "They might just be checking in, though, especially if Antares is coming down to talk to us."

Scrivener nodded, walking over, and Twilight smiled at him as he took the string and needle out of her telekinetic grip just as she finished threading it. The Lich shrugged off her cloak and began to open her armor vest, as Eventide turned her eyes to Innocence and said softly: "I am sure it is nothing serious, but rather... preventative. Ever since Lord Kvasir disappeared, Queen Terra has been working hard to look out for all of us."

Innocence nodded a little, looking reassured before she glanced over at her mother, wincing a bit as the Lich dropped the gemstone vest and glanced down in distaste at the damages that had opened across her body. There was a little bit of bleeding, but not much... although Innocence supposed that didn't really mean anything either way. "Are... are you okay, Momma?"

"It just looks worse than it is. And Scrivy, you don't have to..." But Scrivener ignored her, already starting to stitch up the large, Y-shaped cut in her chest. The Lich blushed a bit, shifting awkwardly before she tilted her head back to gaze up at the ceiling, trying to keep her eyes away from the stallion as she felt his claws gently guiding the needle through her body, piercing hide without pain, the string sliding through, then tightening to draw flesh together, like lips...

She blushed deeper, then shook her head hurriedly as she managed to ask quickly: "Do you uh... Eventide, why are we waiting here? We're not waiting for Hecate, are we?"

"Aye, she is not supposed to be here until tonight, I had thought." Luna added curiously, even as she looked over at Twilight and Scrivener and grinned a little despite herself. _Acting as if feeling no pain and instead finding pleasure in such things is bad. How silly my pretty mare is!_

"Shut up, Luna." Twilight mumbled under her breath, keeping her eyes steadily upwards as Innocence made a face beneath her mask at her parents, then quickly turned her attention back to the pondering Greater Nightmare.

"That is odd. Hecate arrived here an hour before you did, and has already been speaking to artificers to help her prepare her new projects." the Greater Nightmare said, and Luna grumbled and rolled her eyes, feeling strangely unsurprised. But it wasn't like Hecate was eager to share all her plans with them. "But we are waiting here because the delegates from Heaven are currently engaged in a meeting with an ambassador from Helheim. Hel also appears to be very interested in what is going on."

The sapphire mare frowned at this, tilting her head before she asked distastefully: "And since when has Subterra become a neutral hub for Valhalla and Helheim to meet and discuss what has happened to my family behind my back?"

Eventide bowed her head politely, responding gently: "I am sure they mean no disrespect to you, Mistress Luna. The meeting was not scheduled, but it seems that Hel learned of the delegates coming to Subterra and decided to force an impromptu discussion session."

"We are being foalsat again, Scrivener Blooms." Luna grumbled a little, and then she shook her head slowly before stomping her hooves childishly, glowering over at the stallion and the Lich as he continued to calmly sew her wounds closed. "Now I am cranky. And it does not help that this stuffy waiting room is boring. And thy flirting is annoying me, cease groping her and stitch her up, Scrivener Blooms, she is not some twisted fetish doll for thou to frolic with."

Twilight sighed tiredly, keeping her gaze towards the ceiling as Scrivener Blooms only grunted, and then Innocence turned her eyes to Luna and asked curiously: "Well, can you teach me magic or something, Mutt? Or maybe Eventide can teach me something and we can practice on you so you're not bored anymore."

"Nay, thou shall practice on Scrivener Blooms. I shall begin." With that, Luna flicked her horn firmly to send a blast of lightning into Scrivener, and he winced as his back arched and Twilight's eyes bulged as he accidentally stabbed the needle deep into her breast before flopping backwards.

Luna giggled stupidly, energy sparking along her soulstone horn as Innocence stared and then covered her muzzle hurriedly to try and hide her grin. Scrivener, meanwhile, was glowering invertedly at Luna from where he was sprawled on his back as Twilight only sighed tiredly and reached up to slowly pull the needle out of her breast, saying tiredly: "Let's please just try and get along until the meeting, okay?"

"No." Luna said stoically, and Scrivener groaned as Twilight looked moodily across at the starry-maned mare, both wondering how they could so deeply care about a pony who often caused them both such immeasurable amounts of frustration.


	13. A Meeting Of Different Minds

Chapter Eleven: A Meeting Of Different Minds

~BlackRoseRaven

It wasn't the most awkward meeting Scrivener Blooms had ever attended, but it was very close. The stallion looked back and forth slowly as he lightly tapped a tattoo against the polished black stone tabletop, and then Twilight leaned over and grasped his shoulder, giving him a pointed look through the fresh stitching over her features... which only made Luna, sitting on the opposite side of the table, drum her hooves much more loudly against the furnishing.

Then she stopped, and Morning Glory slowly, sourly turned her eyes from where she was seated at the head of the table towards the grinning sapphire mare. Scrivener and Twilight both winced as Innocence giggled on Luna's other side.

Celestia smiled slightly, reaching up a hoof to half-cover this as Hecate rolled her eyes sourly: the two were ironically placed to the left and right side of Morning Glory, armored winged unicorn seated and disembodied head floating eerily on its strange little saucer. And at the foot of the table, a nervous-looking, gray-white unicorn was looking apprehensively up over the group, dressed in a regal-looking violet half-robe with a gilded-black mantle. His mane was a rough, wooden brown, almost the same dark color as the clipboard he was nervously jotting notes over.

Antares was seated beside this unicorn, the delegate from Heaven. The glossy-black stallion yawned loudly and visibly as silence continued to fill the air, and then he sat up and dropped his own front hooves against the table, asking mildly: "What are we waiting for, again?"

"I'm waiting for you all to die. Preferably slowly. Hopefully in a way that lets me harvest your bodies for research purposes. Or eat. I'm not sure which I'd prefer." Hecate said grouchily, and Morning Glory closed her eyes slowly, looking pained.

Antares was clearly unperturbed by this response, the stallion only reaching up and poking pointedly at his throat as he said mildly: "Wouldn't anything you tried to eat just... fall through? Or get stuck in your neck, since like. There's that cap there and all? Doesn't that make you like an evil purse?"

"Aye, Antares has a point! Hecate, we should stuff thy giant mouth full of coins, and thou shall finally serve a use. Thou can be my changepurse. Or Scrivy's, I hear that changepurses are carried only by mares these days." Luna said positively, and Scrivener and Twilight both glared at the sapphire mare as Hecate bared her fangs at the winged unicorn.

The floating head opened her mouth, beginning to float down the table... and then Morning Glory's front hoof swung down and squashed the head into the table, knocking her loose from her saucer and sending the disc-shaped object flying away. All eyes stared as Hecate wheezed a little beneath the enormous metal hoof squashing her down into the stone, and then Morning Glory picked the head up and turned her around, meeting Hecate's eyes evenly. "Don't."

Hecate tried to glare back, but then Morning Glory simply flung the head over her shoulder, Hecate cursing as she hit the ground behind the demon and bounced away from the table. Luna coughed loudly behind a hoof as Innocence and most of the others stared, and then Antares called cheerfully: "Thanks, Morning! I like you too!"

"Be quiet, Antares Mīrus. I did not do that for you and your precious little feelings." Morning Glory said sourly, and then she shook her head slowly before saying distastefully: "We are waiting for a status report to arrive. If you desire to speed things up, however, perhaps Excelsior can grace us with whatever message he is here to deliver."

The unicorn delegate shifted nervously back and forth, then he winced when Antares grasped his shoulder, smiling supportively. "Hey, that sounds like a good idea, why don't you start with... or... okay." Antares winced at the sight of Excelsior going dead pale, and the glossy black unicorn awkwardly reached out and gently slid the clipboard on the table in front of himself. "Nevermind, I'll read it myself then.

"Uh... let's see... okay. The assassin you reported bears a striking resemblance to the assassin that Lord Kvasir fought. That's a large part of what interested us." Antares began, and Celestia looked up sharply, frowning slightly as the glossy-black unicorn continued: "No one realized that right away because... Aunt Tia, you were the one who drove it off in Heaven, and no one else got a good look at it. Mom's descriptions probably weren't the best to go by when it attacked again."

Luna huffed loudly at this, but she didn't otherwise interrupt, leaning forwards and looking intent herself. Scrivener and Twilight were both looking up, and Morning Glory only looked moody, tapping a hoof slowly as Antares continued: "There was also an energy flux not long after the assassin vanished... it was very small, but very powerful, like a singularity. It looks like something created some kind of escape portal for it... but it didn't originate from this world. It came from somewhere else, and drilled into Looking Glass World."

"Which points to someone watching us, tracking the Whistler. Maybe using the Whistler as not just a scout, but a relay, getting information from it in real time instead of simply waiting for a report, like a search construct." Celestia stopped, then frowned a little, lowering her head and murmuring: "But for something to be capable of that kind of magic, it would require some kind of special link, or incredible psychic power..."

Luna grimaced at this, becoming serious before Hecate's voice floated moodily up from behind Morning Glory: "Incredible psychic power is more likely here. You're all worried about the patchwork theater watching us after all, right? Then stop operating on the assumption none of these things are connected. Stop feebly hoping for a coincidence."

Celestia sighed, shaking her head slowly before she turned her eyes towards Hecate... and then winced backwards when the head flung itself with telekinesis in an arc, landing with a bang on the table. Hecate gritted her teeth as she bounced once before managing to awkwardly stop herself by swinging her horn down into the table, and then her eyes flicked crankily upwards as Celestia said quietly: "I still don't believe these events are connected directly. What we have to do is prepare the best defenses we can, get ready but not try and focus on any specific-"

"The coward's way and the fool's way. But I always suspected that you were both of those things." Hecate said icily, then she slowly glowered towards Luna when the mare reached out to awkwardly poke at the cap on the base of her neck. "Keep your grubby hooves to yourself, Brynhild."

Celestia shook her head slowly, and then she leaned down and said gently but firmly, treating Hecate with unexpected compassion: "I understand where you're coming from, Hecate, but my instincts tell me that this assassin isn't involved with whatever's coming, with... what has the Draconequus of Ginnungagap so excited and afraid. That's why I want to reach out to them, to ensure that-"

Hecate rolled her eyes, then said acerbically, wiggling a little so she could better glare up at Celestia: "Oh, yes, chaos entities. Just because one of them is willing to have sex with you doesn't mean the other Draconequus are going to fling themselves all over you when you open the window, Celestia."

Innocence winced as Luna cleared her throat loudly and Morning Glory sighed tiredly, and then Antares held up a hoof and said in a mild voice: "There's. Kind of a lot more information in this report, guys. So, Hecate, if you could stop being head bitch, then that'd be, you know, really great."

Hecate attempted to wiggle around to glare at Antares, and then Luna leaned forwards as she cocked her front hoof back, saying cheerfully: "Allow me!"

With that, she slapped Hecate hard down the table, the head whizzing past Antares and Excelsior to whack into the back of the chair at the foot of the table and flop down into the seat. Luna grinned widely as Scrivener slowly shrank down in his chair and Twilight rubbed slowly at her face, but as Hecate mumbled disconsolately, Morning Glory only dropped her head back and said in an exasperated voice: "One day you will find some foolish Pride demon to replace me. And then I will finally be able to walk out of these idiotic charades of 'meetings.'"

Luna Brynhild huffed at this, but before anyone could speak, Eventide appeared beside Morning Glory and drew the Destroyer's attention as the Overseer grumbled: "Finally. Make it quick."

Eventide nodded, then leaned forwards, murmuring quietly to Morning Glory as the demon frowned and looked down meditatively. Luna only caught a few words, but it was the way the Overseer shifted, how her eyes darkened, that told her far more about what she needed to know than her words could have.

Then Eventide bowed her head politely before vanishing from the spot, and Morning Glory sighed as she looked up and said distastefully: "I had a team of Hunter-Trackers dispatched to see if they could find any anomalies in the area. Unfortunately, reality in a fairly wide zone around Ponyville has become a little damaged, just as it is around Canterlot. Too many uses of the Bifrost and other methods to travel between worlds. It's made it impossible to track any magic resonance or psychic footprints."

She glared over at Antares and Excelsior, and the diplomat from Heaven whimpered and tried to hide as Antares only glowered over at Morning Glory. "Oh, yeah, sure, blame the dudes working for Heaven. Really doing a great job avoiding your stereotype there, Morning Glory."

"Shut up, messenger boy, or I'll rip that flapping tongue of yours out and use it to tie your muzzle shut. You're becoming too much like your arrogant mother." Morning Glory's eyes flicked moodily to Luna as the sapphire mare shouted indignantly at this. "Believe me, Luna Brynhild. I could call you much worse."

"Perhaps Antares should continue to read the report, and then we can discuss things." Celestia suggested calmly, and there were grumbles around the table, but soon enough everyone present fell quiet again as all eyes turned to the young stallion.

He grumbled a bit, but flipped through the pages of the clipboard to find more information before continuing: "It says that uh... we did construct a timeline of resonances, even though Morning Glory was just complaining about the fabric of reality being damaged. Well it's not damaged enough to not be able to spot when and where holes are being torn, even little ones. We've got all the energy signatures, too, and now we just need to kind of sort out who is what, since there's two weeks of jumping around."

"And no guarantee you'll get any useful data. More of Valhalla's posturing, although it's at least better than Hel's excuses and mockery." Morning Glory muttered, and there was some grumble of possible agreement from Hecate. Antares rolled his eyes as Excelsior shifted uncomfortably, and then the Overseer looked over at Celestia and asked with more respect, if also abruptly: "Why do you think that these events aren't related, Valkyrie?"

Celestia lowered her head for a moment, likely to think of the best way to present it... and then Hecate's voice floated tiredly up from the foot of the table: "Inconsistency, that's why."

The chair at the end of the table took on an eerie, pale glow, and then it lifted itself into the air, carrying Hecate upwards, then dumping her gently off onto the top of the furnishing. Her head flopped along the flat surface before she grumbled and wiggled herself straighter, looking moodily around the table as she said sourly: "During the attempted assassination of Kvasir by this... Whistler, if it is indeed the same assassin – and 'cloaked figure with knife' is not a strong indicator it is – there was no major upheaval from any of the planes. No stupid patchwork dolls watching, no demons drooling, Heaven did not tremble even with its King under attack.

"Furthermore, Kvasir was reported to be... extra. That's the only real bit of evidence that supports the idea these assassin attacks are from the same creature: the habit of trying to bite off more than it can chew." Hecate continued, her eyes grouchily flicking back and forth. "Even if it was sent as an advance scout, it returned home and there's been no other contact with it. If I had to argue that these events weren't connected, I'd say it was working for another god who's eying Valhalla, and before you whine that theory makes no sense because of Looking Glass World, when you're looking to put the king in check, the first thing you do is check the position of the queen."

Luna and Scrivener traded grimaces, and Twilight frowned before she asked hesitantly: "Wait, but you were just saying-"

"Yes, and I still don't believe these things aren't connected. I think what the Draconequus are so delighted about is that a big bully of another universe is coming to gobble down ours." Hecate grinned widely, her eyes lighting up with a malicious passion. "Some new wannabe ruler who's been hiding under the rug is coming out to play. Coming to try and make our Heaven, Hell, and all the crap sandwiched in-between his."

"And you clearly also think that either we will have to wipe out the enemy's entire world or let them take over our own." Celestia said quietly, and Hecate turned darkly-entertained eyes towards the ivory winged unicorn, who shook her head slowly and murmured: "That's insanity."

"It's preparedness." Hecate retorted, and then she sniffed loudly before adding disgustedly: "And don't look at me like that. You know as well as I do: when you're dealing with insects, you burn the whole hive and don't spare a single life. Wasps, maggots, eggs and all... you want to make sure no new queen rises out of the ashes."

"Actually I'd throw you at the hive and then laugh at you." Antares muttered, and Luna grunted in agreement before the glossy-black unicorn added mildly, as he flipped through pages of the report attached to the clipboard, saying finally: "There's not a lot of other real information here, though. Just indexes and appendices and a few notes from Terra."

Excelsior mumbled something to the stallion beside him, and Antares frowned a little in surprise as he glanced up, then looked down when the nervous stallion from Valhalla hurriedly tapped the side of the clipboard a few times. Antares flipped through a few pages, looking over the notes and ignoring Luna as she complained: "Damnation, Excelsior, thou could just speak! We are mostly friends here, Blessed of Heaven!"

The unicorn only shrank down at this as Scrivener looked dryly over at the starry-maned mare, and then Antares answered finally: "Here we go, okay... so on the assumption this is the same guy, Terra's building up a profile. I got everything on here from 'rotten breath' to how he attempted to maim Kvasir, lots of weird details..."

Celestia's eyes sharpened even as she didn't speak, while Innocence frowned a little and asked uneasily: "He's not... you don't think he's blending in somehow, do you?"

"Oh shut up and stay quiet. You're more annoying than Thesis ever was." Hecate said crankily, and then Luna growled and lunged down the table, knocking chairs aside before she swept the head up, then smashed it face-first into the table before spinning Hecate around and glaring down into her eyes.

"Keep thy horrid mouth shut." Luna growled, but Hecate only glared defiantly back before the sapphire mare grumbled as she turned around, cradling the head under one foreleg and returning to her seat to sit with Hecate awkwardly cradled to her chest, Antares staring, Innocence blushing a little, and Scrivener and Twilight only looking crankily at the starry-maned mare.

Luna only grumbled, then said moodily: "'Tis not my fault. Hecate requires a foalsitter, 'lest her mouth go out of control."

"If you don't put me down, I'm going to electrocute us both until one of us dies." Hecate growled, her horn sparking... and then her eyes bulged when Luna reached up and calmly grasped her spire, twisting it firmly a few times before there was a small spark as the base of the head's crystal-and-metal horn popped out of place and the hum of energy stuttered out from it.

Hecate sulked visibly, the cables of her mane twitching as her living-electricity mane sizzled uselessly, and Luna sniffed disdainfully as she cradled the head a little closer and remarked: "'Tis actually oddly comforting. 'Tis like holding an angry, bitey little badger. It is so cuddly despite being so vicious and dangerous."

Innocence giggled a bit as Antares rolled his eyes, and then Morning Glory sighed and gestured down the table at Antares and Excelsior. "I want two copies of that report. And before we break, I want solutions to this problem and I want a damage appraisal."

"Hecate and I will work together to build a scrying lens that might let us reach Ginnungagap with Discombobulation's help. It will let us know more. Apart from that, I suggest sending out Greater Nightmare messengers across Equestria. We should contact the wild and neutral demons we know of as well, and perhaps consider reaching out to the Strange Ones." Celestia said quietly, raising her head. "We have to ready ourselves for whatever's coming, and we have to assume it's going to happen soon."

"Yes, perfect. Rile everyone up with a false alarm, because you're so afraid of what's going to happen and jumping at shadows." Hecate said distastefully from Luna's forelegs. "Prepare a false front. Assemble the conscripts and the weak, to sacrifice as a buffer in the event we are attacked shortly. Demons can maintain a state of high alert longer than soldiers, but eventually they'll start to relax, to get sloppy. They're not like Clockwork Ponies.

"Let me get back to work. And useless as it is to ask this, get the Clockwork Ponies out of the Skin Walker's prisons and sent here. Let me upgrade them for combat purposes, since you won't let me make more." Hecate said moodily, and then she winced when Luna shook her violently.

"Thou art an idiot." Luna declared, and then she looked up and said firmly: "Set up thy... fancy demon sensors and send message to Valhalla, tell them to watch for any signs of those coming or leaving. Without doubt, the force will come for us, as it always does... has the Whistler not already expressed interest in us, after all? Then we shall simply pummel it. The Draconequus get their show, evil shall be repelled, and I shall get to pummel something. My solution is the best because 'tis a victory for everyone."

Morning Glory grimaced at these solutions, and then Excelsior leaned over and mumbled something hurriedly to Antares, who blinked in surprise before he looked at the delegate. Excelsior nodded rapidly to him, and the glossy-black unicorn shrugged after a moment before he cleared his throat loudly and turned, saying: "Excelsior says we should try and coordinate efforts between Hel's Archives and Heaven's Watchers. Working side-by-side, they could create some kind of massive network, give us all kinds of information about what's coming and going."

All eyes turned expectantly towards Morning Glory, who frowned and lowered her head in thought before she nodded slowly and looked meditatively upwards. "I think we're done here. At least one or two of you had good ideas."

Luna grumbled, then she firmly screwed Hecate's horn back into place, the head wincing a bit as there was a small spark before the artificial spire thrummed with energy. Then she cursed when Luna flung her easily across the table to Celestia, who grimaced and leaned back slightly even as she caught the less-pleasant alternate version of herself. "Very well then. Innocence, as we still have most of the day let us make good use of it. We shall take thee down to train."

"I'll come with you guys. Excelsior, you can at least handle copying the reports by yourself, right?" Antares looked almost pleadingly at the delegate, who shifted back and forth before he finally sighed and nodded, sweeping up his clipboard and half-hiding behind it as the glossy-black unicorn smiled and slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Great, thank you!"

Scrivener and Twilight traded looks and shrugs, then the violet mare turned her eyes to Celestia, who had carefully put Hecate's head down on the table for the moment. "If you guys need any help, just let me know... I'm sure between training, I can-"

"Your help isn't wanted or needed." Hecate said rudely, and Twilight shifted away a little before the head added nastily to Luna when she caught her glare: "And you should watch yourself, Luna Brynhild. I swear that the moment the chance presents itself, I will make you feel what it's like to be groped and bounced around like a foal's ball."

"I do not think of foals in that way and nor am I fat enough to be considered a ball, but I am rather certain I have more experience with groping and bouncing than thou does!" Luna shot back, then she paused and looked reflectively at the head as Hecate growled at them. "Well. In thy current state, 'twould be very awkward. But 'tis even more awkward to think that in the past thou got thy gropes and bounces from Valthrudnir."

"We never did once." Hecate said coolly, and then she added in a moodier voice: "And even by your standards that was a low blow, Valkyrie. Like me talking about how you still have problems when it comes to your taste for your husband's blood."

Luna froze up for a moment, baring her fangs as Innocence frowned over her shoulder in confusion and the others reacted with everything from shocked nervousness to suppressed anger... and then the sapphire mare suddenly relaxed and took a slow breath before muttering shortly: "Perhaps 'twas. I apologize."

Hecate only snorted, and Luna turned her eyes ahead and strode sharply past Innocence, quickly leading the way out. Daughter uneasily followed quickly after her Móðer, not understanding as she asked slowly: "What did she mean, Mutt?"

"Nothing... nothing, 'tis..." Luna shifted, then she shook her head and murmured a little more honestly: "'Tis nothing I want to talk about."

Innocence shifted a bit at this, looking a little surprised and... maybe a little upset, too. But then Antares stepped up beside her and smiled, nudging the mare firmly with his shoulder and saying easily: "Always asking so many damn questions, Sin. And look at you, you already got a shiny new set of armor, you trying to figure out a polite way to ask for more?"

"I am not." Innocence huffed, and then she firmly tried to bodycheck her sibling, but Antares quickly rose a hoof and caught her side, clearing his throat loudly. Innocence glanced awkwardly back at herself, noting the sharp edges of her armor, and then she cleared her throat before saying lamely: "Sorry. Not used to the whole. Well. You know."

Antares only nodded, and Luna paused as she smiled over her shoulder a little at her children, then glanced up to look at Twilight and Scrivener, who were trailing a few feet behind their son and daughter. Scrivener smiled supportively to her as Twilight nodded with a soft look in her eyes, and the sapphire mare grunted before she moved her eyes to Innocence. "Perhaps for the rest of today, we shall... practice the basics, get thee better acquainted with thy gear. Antares, thou art wearing nothing but frills, so thou and Innocence may go ahead and begin training whilst I bring my mares to throw off all our extra equipment."

Luna patted her armored breast lightly, and Antares huffed as he reached up and tugged lightly at the simple cloth uniform vest he was wearing. "Look, you see this? This is not frilly. This is the uniform of a real stallion. You're frilly."

"Thou art frilly!" Luna retorted immediately, and then she poked quickly at Antares with her horn, but the stallion fended her off with his own. It made Innocence feel a prick of envy for a moment, glancing up at her own curved horn: it was wider, more-blade like, almost as if deigned to cut and slash... and yet she was nowhere near the level of her Móðer or sibling. She just kind of swung her head around until she hit something.

That was probably why they had put horn foiling out of mind for now and were just concentrating on her magic. But all the same, seeing Luna and Antares playfighting again...

Innocence remained oddly quiet as they broke into their two different groups, parents going one way and kids the other. They were plenty of quiet places around Subterra where they could just run some drills together, and Antares was certainly more than happy to work with his little sister.

It wasn't until they were walking down the road together that Innocence really realized where they were: she had been thinking too much. About horn foiling, training, all the scary stuff that was going on and Mutt's odd reaction to Hecate's weird taunt. The young unicorn bit her lip, looking over at Antares, and he sighed as he caught her look in the corner of his eye. He didn't need his acuity to know what she was going to ask, so he preempted her by saying softly: "Luna wasn't mad at you. She was just a little upset. And look, you saw how quick she cheered up."

"Yeah, but that's Mutt. The worst possible thing could happen to her, and she'd be really sad and depressed and then... five minutes later, she could be happy or angry or anything else. She has those big mood swings all the time." Innocence halted, then added softly, eyes gazing at him insistently from beneath her faceplate: "And you know what I'm going to ask."

"I do. And I don't know how to answer or what I should say." Antares replied honestly, shaking his head a little before he smiled at his sibling. There was silence between them for a few moments, and then the glossy-black unicorn said finally, as he glanced up: "Móðer has a problem."

Innocence frowned at this, then awkwardly looked ahead herself down the packed dirt road, as they passed between the dark and strange and beautiful architecture of the buildings that filled Subterra. They passed demons, and spirits, and ponies with sharp teeth and cloven hooves and all kinds of other strange things, but it all felt so natural that Innocence was able to keep all her focus on Antares, asking quietly but insistently: "What problem? What problem, Tarry?"

Antares sighed, then he shook his head and looked up at Subterra's dark cavern ceiling, far, far above. Enormous crystals were embedded along the roof and hung by heavy chains, all of these enormous gemstones glowing like powerful lanterns and casting warmth and energy and tainted-blue light throughout the underground city, supplying a constant flow of power that helped feed and energize its inhabitants, and also served to create a buffer that stopped the raw presence of so many demons from filtering upwards and having adverse effects on the emotions of the ponies above.

The stallion looked at one of these crystals, focused on it, and on the faint darkness he could see twisting through it: they had added more of these enormous feeders over the last few years because of the swelling population in Subterra, and some of these gemstones had been modified by adding infusions of corruption to them. Corruption that amplified the effects of the crystals... "You know about the Clay of Prometheus, how Dad can control it, and what it can be used for. It's an amplifier and a power source. But I don't think anyone's ever told you... what can happen when someone drinks it or... injects it into themselves or... well, I know our parents wouldn't want to scare you. I don't want to scare or worry you, or make you think..."

He looked over at his sister, and dammit, now she really was scared. The glossy-black unicorn grimaced a bit, then he shook his head quickly before saying softly: "Listen, Sin. I think partly because of the connection they have... Dad's corruption has always had a kind of a different effect on Luna. And after... many too much time of being exposed to that constantly, well, Móðer now craves to have that in her system. Dad's blood."

Innocence frowned over at Antares at this, biting her lip before she asked: "And well, what does that mean? Dad's blood, but Mutt's not... I meant she doesn't, and Dad doesn't-"

"Why is this so hard to explain?" Antares mumbled to himself, and then he shook his head hurriedly and looked over at his younger sibling almost pleadingly as they slowed to a halt at an intersection, letting several large, bull-like demons pass. "Okay, listen. I'm just going to say it. Mutt used to be addicted to the corruption. Móðer... I guess she still is addicted to the corruption, but she also... she doesn't... I mean I don't think she does..."

Innocence shifted on her claws, gazing up at her big brother, and the stallion looked back at her before he sighed and mumbled: "This is really hard. I don't know why I can't just tell you, none of us are ashamed of her or anything. It's just maybe hard to think that... our mom has that kind of weakness, when she's so strong at the same time."

The young mare and her brother stood in silence for a few moments, and then she looked down at her own claw and flexed it slowly, asking quietly: "So like... it's like a drinking problem or something or... drugs? But Móðer never... I mean, I've never seen her..."

"Like I said, Luna is strong." Antares said firmly, leaning towards his little sister, and Innocence blinked in surprise and reared back a bit before the stallion blushed and shook his head, mumbling: "Sorry. I know you don't mean anything bad, it's just... sensitive and I hate that I'm doing such a bad job explaining all this. Remember, you're still kind of a kid, kid."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Innocence frowned at this, raising her head and glaring up at Antares. "What, I don't get to know the family secrets yet, or I'm not to be trusted or... what? What?"

Antares was only grinning, though, and then he shook his head before he turned down the road to their right, heading calmly away as Innocence hurried after him and he said mildly: "Now you're starting to sound like I used to, Sin. Just... trust me. Of course Mutt and Dad aren't going to talk about it, and Twilight's always respected their privacy. When things are in the past, sometimes you just leave them there, in the past, and don't disturb them anymore. The only reason I'm telling you is because I don't want you asking our parents all kinds of questions about this and upsetting them. It's... it's really hard for Luna to talk about."

Innocence sighed, lowering her head as there was an awkward quiet, and then the young mare looked up and said grudgingly: "It's really weird when you use our parents' names. I never do, like a good little filly. You're a bad filly."

"I'm a bad filly." Antares agreed mildly, looking ahead and smiling despite himself. Then he glanced over at his sister as Innocence ran up beside him before he nudged her lightly with his shoulder, saying easily: "You just make sure you stay a good little filly, okay? I put our parents through enough problems as it is."

"You still do." Innocence informed, and Antares looked at her meditatively before he suddenly snapped his horn down, unleashing a bright flare of light in her eyes that made her squeak and trip over her own hooves. She blinked several times, then scrambled to her claws and glared as Antares ran down the road with a wide grin, the young mare shouting furiously at her brother's retreating back: "I'm gonna get you for that!"

With that, the mare bolted after her brother, stumbling a little now and then in her heavy armor as Antares only laughed, looking over his shoulder with warmth in his eyes, silently reaffirming his promise he would do anything to protect his baby sister and help her find her way through life.

* * *

Luna Brynhild shook herself briskly out as they approached the front of the gorgeous palace: from the lush, flowering vines that covered it, to the red stone and softer curves of its architecture, it was very different from most of the other buildings that filled Subterra. Behind her, Twilight and Scrivener were arguing over something, as usual, but Luna only rolled her eyes before she complained: "Thou art both tremendous idiots and tremendous prostitutes. Tremendous. Cease flirting with each other. Thou art always flirting with each other. I am thy mistress, thou should both be flirting with me."

Scrivener and Luna looked sourly at Luna as she glared back at them challengingly, and then they both calmly strode along either side of the winged unicorn and walked past her, heading up the steps towards the open gates as Twilight resumed: "So that's why you're wrong. It's contemporary reflective prose and it's not meant to be taken so seriously, Scrivy. You're being more sensitive than me, which is weird, because you're the one who always makes all those nasty jokes about unicorns."

"There's a huge difference between when I tell a joke about a unicorn and actual discrimination." Scrivener replied mildly, shaking his head quickly. "I mean, I might make some... disparaging horn comments. But I would never talk about unicorns as my lessers. They're not my lessers. In fact, they're better jerks than I am, oftentimes. But you can't write something that says 'all unicorns are genetically-wired to be indolent scumbags' in so many words and then hide behind 'oh, but it's a philosophical treatise, so I can say anything I want and anyone who argues with me is stupid,' that's cowardly. And dumb. And yes, I feel dirty for taking the unicorn's position on this."

"Did somebody say a unicorn's getting into position?" asked a roguish voice as the two stepped through the gates with Luna grumbling along in their wake, and all three ponies looked up to see a tall, handsome stallion striding towards him with a wide grin. He looked like a unicorn, with his rune-covered horn, but his coat shifted through different hues like magma and his mane and tail were made of radiant flames, his ruby eyes drawing over them with excitement. "Violet! Scrivener! Luna! Oh, it's such a pleasure to have you all here!"

He laughed loudly, and Scrivener and Twilight both smiled warmly even as they did their best to keep their eyes forwards: where this bottleneck hall widened out, either wall was lined with all variety of statues of mares, perfect to the last, awkward detail and all of them in sultry, compromising, and often downright debauched positions. But that was to be expected, really: this First Tier demon was a Passion, a mix of Lust and Greed with a penchant for physical pleasures.

"Burning Desire. It's great to see you too." Twilight said softly, and the two traded a tight, warm embrace. Then she felt the demon's hooves tickling down her sides, and Twilight pushed him away even as she laughed despite herself, shaking her head and looking up at him warmly. "You'll never change, will you?"

Burning Desire only shrugged cheerfully, and then he gestured to them quickly, saying positively: "Well, come on, come on inside! Ersatz Major is just finishing up your rooms... your cousin, I swear sometimes, Scrivener, she's more interested in you than she is me!"

Scrivener only sighed and shook his head, and Luna said mildly: "Thou has such an awkward obsession with family. 'Tis a wonder thy little sister Morning Glory hasn't yet punched thee into a pulp for how often thou skirts such a dangerous subject with her, really."

"Well, she has punched me into a pulp many times, actually, which is why I don't make those jokes around her anymore. She's not a believer in letting things go through humor and I've learned that now." Burning Desire said carefully, and Luna grinned despite herself before the fiery stallion pranced towards the doors at the end of the hall. "But come, come! Oh, and where is sweet little Innocence? I have a gift for her here somewhere!"

Luna looked up brightly at this, but Twilight winced and shook her head hurriedly, saying awkwardly: "No offense, Burning, but... I would please like to double-check what your gift is before you give it to her. I know that... well..."

Burning Desire only glowered at the Lich as the three followed him out of the entrance hall and into the corridor, the fiery demon sniffing disdainfully as he said mildly: "I would like to point out that was a joke gift, for one thing. For another, Innocence got a great giggle out of it, and so did Luna. As a matter of fact, I think you secretly enjoyed it yourself, violet, you simply didn't want to lose your strong maternal composure. Which is very attractive, by the way."

"Thank you. I think." Twilight said awkwardly, and then she cleared her throat and shook her head before saying finally: "I do trust you, Burning Desire. And I like you. I really honestly do. You're just... not what I'd call 'child appropriate.'"

"But I am very good with children." The fiery stallion grinned... then faltered when Scrivener coughed loudly, Luna giggled, and Twilight looked a little horrified. "I... I didn't mean like that! I mean that I like foals, I'm very... no, not like that!"

Luna cackled and fell over, and Scrivener covered his muzzle to suppress his grin as Twilight slowly closed her eyes. Burning Desire stumbled lamely around in a circle in the middle of the hall to look at them pleadingly, and then he groaned and stomped his hooves childishly as he whined: "You three are always so mean to me! And yes, I include you in that number, violet, because you encourage these... these rapscallions!"

"I think that makes us rapacious." Scrivener said over to Luna without even knowing why, and the sapphire mare only laughed harder as Twilight looked flatly over her shoulder at the two, feeling their amusement, their mischief, their... lunacy.

Twilight realized after a moment what a ridiculously-apt word that was for her partners, and she mentally groaned to herself before turning her eyes towards Burning Desire. He looked at her with large eyes, seeming more like a pouty little dog than a powerful, handsome demon lord, and the Lich shook her head a little before saying finally: "Okay, okay. Then... I'll trust you. Just... please. It's not another 'joke' gift, right?"

"You have my word." Burning Desire straightened and smiled warmly, nodding firmly to her before he glared at Luna and Scrivener as he added: "I'm glad at least one pony here has the sense to be kind to your honorable host!"

Scrivener only shrugged, and Luna huffed as she popped up to her hooves, shaking off the last of her giggles as she strode forwards and replied firmly: "Well, thou should be happy I even let thee live, pest of a demon! Do not forget how courteous and generous and... goodess I have been to thee and thine, for 'twas well within my power to simply smite all thee wicked demons and devils and night-bumpers!"

"Now hey. I know you like night-bumping as much as I do." Burning Desire said pointedly, and Luna paused and nodded thoughtfully in agreement after a moment before the fiery stallion continued mildly: "And you can't say we haven't done great stuff for you. I gave you that candy machine once."

"'Twas a stupid kettle and some stupid glass!" Luna retorted, and then she poked at Burning Desire with her horn, making the demon wince and skitter backwards. "Damn thy handsome face, demon. Come here so I may punish thee."

"Are you going to spank me?" Burning Desire rose his head with a grin, and Luna huffed and glowered, then paused and looked meditatively over at Scrivener Blooms.

The charcoal stallion winced away from her, not liking the look on the sapphire mare's face, and even less the thoughts that were starting to form in her mind, but he was saved from dealing with any further awkward comments by the approach of another unicorn from down the hall. The sound of cloven hooves gently tapping against the floor caught Burning's attention as well, and he smiled warmly over his shoulder, saying easily to the moss-green, slender mare drawing close: "Now, darling, we were just coming to see you."

"Well, forgive me for being eager to see our friends." Ersatz Major smiled slightly: her mane was a mix of white and blonde, styled in gorgeous waves, and her horn was tall and gold and metallic-looking. She was so beautiful it was almost painful to look at her, and her eyes were a vivacious, glowing blue. And unlike most demons, she had a clearly visible cutie mark: the profile of a unicorn in black, framed against a burst of flames. It was the sign of a pony who'd made a contract with a demon, but that stamp had never faded out because that demon had never claimed her soul... or at least not in the usual way demons did.

She was adorned with a simple gemstone choker around her neck, and several simple bands of gold that jingled quietly when the mare leaned forwards to share a tight, quick hug with Scrivener for a moment before the two drew apart, gazing at one another warmly. "It's good to see you, cousin. And I hear that you'll be looking into meeting with Xeric while you're here. I'd like to see another book come out of this."

Scrivener smiled despite himself at this, shaking his head and saying softly: "Well, I think you're about the only one who wants to see that. I'm not popular these days... a momentary spark, and then everything was gone."

Ersatz only shook her head in entertainment, and then she smiled over at Twilight Sparkle, saying gently: "And you look marvelous, Twilight Sparkle. I'm eager to see little Sin... she's growing up so pretty."

"She shall be pretty, and she shall be strong as well." Luna said firmly, nodding and straightening. "And how art thou, Ersatz Major? No further troubles, I pray?"

Ersatz shrugged at this, trading a soft look with Burning Desire before she replied gently: "Nothing important, let's put it that way, darling. I'm learning more basic magic and simple polymorphs, and I think I'm getting better at... focusing, as well as prettying myself up."

Ersatz reached up and brushed at her coiffed mane with a small smile, and then she stepped aside and said kindly: "I set you up in the usual set of rooms. It's clean and tidy, and there's a few presents for Innocence. But it seems she's... out with Antares right now?"

The mare tilted her head curiously, and Scrivener smiled despite himself, shaking his head as he said mildly: "I really wish you wouldn't practice your emotional reading on us. Even if you are getting pretty good at it."

"Well, it's a talent I'd like to develop. It's very useful for a pony of my persuasion." Ersatz bowed her head politely, and then she smiled softly over at Burning Desire when he grinned at her. "I don't need emotional reading to know what's always on your mind, Burning, but not in front of guests. Let's try and be appropriate hosts, shall we?"

"Oh, what fun is that? Besides, I'm quite sure Luna would loathe to have us acting all... 'appropriate.'" Burning Desire said mildly, and the sapphire winged unicorn grunted and nodded thoughtfully in agreement, even as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle walked past, heading towards the familiar guest rooms. Then the Passion grinned, the demon sneaking forwards on the tips of his hooves and whispering loudly to Luna: "I can't help but notice that your mares seem to be more interested in each other than you..."

"Oh, stop causing trouble, Burning." Ersatz laughed as she caught up to the demon, nudging him lightly, and he only gave her an innocent look, ignoring the dry expression Twilight favored him with from over her shoulder. "You'll have to excuse him. He thinks that being 'playful,' as he calls it, impresses me. He really is quite wrong, though."

"I don't think I'm wrong at all. Why, you seem to just delight in all the mischief I make, really." Burning said cheerfully, and then he and the Envy demon halted as the three ponies turned into their room, the fiery stallion shaking his head with a smile and calling: "We'll wait out here while you strip down, but do feel free to invite us in if you need help or want a few extra hooves on hoof for... oh, just about anything, really!"

Ersatz snorted in amusement and gave the fiery stallion an amused look, and Luna rolled her eyes inside the room before striding across the plush carpet, between the comfy-looking couch in a little sitting area and the enormous bed resting against the wall, and then she seized Scrivener Blooms and yanked him around so she could kiss him slowly and firmly.

He blinked dumbly, and then Luna dropped him before he could kiss her back before the sapphire mare turned to Twilight and repeated the affection, with much the same result. Then the starry-maned mare stepped back and rose her head proudly as both ponies looked at her with dumb smiles, declaring. "And that is why I am the most important pony in the universe."

"Yes. Yes, that's you." Scrivener Blooms said wryly, and then he shook his head slowly before clearing his throat and awkwardly pushing himself up to his hooves, turning to head to the mini-bar in the back corner of the room and mumble: "We really are the weirdest family ever."

Luna only shrugged amiably at this as she began to shake herself quickly, her soulstone horn glowing and her polished-black armor lighting up before the belts suddenly loosened themselves and the buckles snapped open, plates and other pieces of equipment bursting off her body almost in a wave as the rest fell loose. Pieces of gear clanked loudly down around her as her sheathed rifle spun lazily in the air above her, and then Luna tossed this onto the bed with her helm as she climbed out of the last of her gear. "I do not think so. It could be much weirder. Twilight Sparkle could be a stallion for example, and then her pregnancy with Innocence would have been something of legend."

Twilight sighed at this, shaking her head slowly as she pulled off her gemstone vest, cloak, and the holstered Andlitstingar, the Lich taking a moment to absently feel along her new stitches and make sure none of them had popped open before she replied mildly: "I don't think that's even possible, Luna. There are a few anatomical differences you might want to look into."

"Oh, what does thou know? Magic makes all things possible... nay, my battering ram is fierce enough that 'twould inspire any stallion lucky enough to feel its terrible hammer pregnant!" Luna paused, then she peered over at Scrivener, saying slowly: "Perhaps we should test its potency..."

Scrivener only gave Luna a flat look, throwing one of his pauldrons at her, but she huffed and batted it away, saying flatly: "Take care of thy armor, Scrivy! Thou should be caring for thy armor better than thou cares for thyself!"

"Says the mare who just used magic to explode her armor off her body, and left it covering half the room." Scrivener said dryly, gesturing at the large puddle of metal and mesh over the floor before he went back to removing his gear and other equipment, and Luna looked contemplatively back at this for a moment.

Then she turned her eyes back towards Scrivener Blooms, sniffing loudly once as she declared: "For one, 'tis not even a fifth of the room that I have covered. For another, my armor happens to like laying upon the floor. But thou would not know this because thou ignores my armor when she tries to speak to thee. Thou art an abuser. A neglector."

Scrivener slowly dropped his head into a hoof, closing his eyes and looking pained before Twilight Sparkle interrupted: "So shouldn't we hurry over to see Innocence? And... well, Luna, about... what Hecate said..."

"I do not need thy sympathies or condolences or... pah." Luna grumbled, blushing slightly and dropping her head before she mumbled: "The damned witch knows too much, that is all. And I am sure that... if Innocence has questions, we shall all answer them honestly, aye? 'Twill be tough but... 'tis what our daughter deserves. Honesty."

Twilight and Scrivener both smiled, but Luna only grumbled and spun around, striding towards the doorway and absently kicking off one last bracer that was still stuck on her hind leg. Then she poked her head through the open door and glowered over at Burning Desire and Ersatz Major, who both looked back at her inquisitively. "Spies."

"We're not spying, Lady Luna. We're just... waiting here, and we want to offer to help however we can, that's all. You know that-" The mare demon was cut off by Luna blowing a loud raspberry at her, before she sighed a little and turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms when he and Twilight emerged from the room. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, it's okay Ersatz. We're just going to go and find Innocence and Antares now and hope that they haven't gotten into too much trouble." Scrivener paused, then he made a bit of a face and glanced over at Twilight, saying mildly: "Remember when Antares used to be more like you than us? Those were good days. It's amazing how he can spend most of his time in Valhalla and he attracts more trouble towards us than he ever used to in the past."

"Aye, 'tis a good sign, I think. It means he is growing up." Luna said positively with a nod to the stallion, and then she turned her eyes back towards Burning Desire and said firmly: "When I return, I expect for there to be many prostitutes in my room. For... massage purposes."

Scrivener and Twilight both glared at Luna's back, and Burning Desire sniffed loudly before he straightened and said pointedly: "They are not prostitutes, Luna Brynhild, they're..." A pause. "Well, alright, maybe one or two. But they're mostly not prostitutes. They are... specially-trained servants, who are adept at sharing physical comforts. Not prostitutes."

He paused, then winked over at Luna, adding cheerfully: "But they do live to serve. So I'll ensure that you have my very best at your disposal. They're very fond of you three, after all, even if they tell me it always takes them a while to get Scrivener to warm up to them."

The fiery stallion winked over at the charcoal earth pony, who gave a dry smile before he pointed awkwardly at Twilight as the Lich glowered a little. "Twilight's possessive. That's not my fault. I like your uh. Not-prostitutes, really."

The violet mare gave a sour look to Scrivener Blooms, who shifted and shrugged lamely before the Lich sighed and shook her head, saying finally: "I'm not that possessive. I just. Really don't like the idea of... you know. Just... can we go and find Innocence now?"

Ersatz smiled kindly at Twilight, and it just made the Lich feel all the more awkward and embarrassed as she shifted uncomfortably, but thankfully all the Envy demon said was: "Don't worry, Twilight Sparkle. I'll make sure that they all know to respect your boundaries."

The Lich smiled embarrassedly, and then she glanced towards Luna as the sapphire mare grunted and jerked her head quickly. "Well, then let us move forwards and find our children. There is much to be done before we can surrender ourselves to the pleasure of prostitutes."

"They're not prostitutes! And anyway, what about Innocence and Antares? Or should I have separate rooms prepared for them, you know that's really no trouble at all. I could even find some handsome young demons to-" And then Ersatz reached up and covered Burning's mouth with one hoof, the green mare still smiling pleasantly.

"What Burning means is that we'll set up the room across the hall for them. It's no trouble at all, and it's a divided room, so they can have some privacy. Besides, Antares seems to spend a lot of his time wandering around Subterra when he's here." Ersatz said softly, nodding once. Luna nodded thoughtfully at this as Twilight looked up with a smile, and then the sapphire mare turned to stride past them with a grunt.

"Then thou hast our thanks, Ersatz. 'Tis most appreciated." Luna paused, then she looked over her shoulder as both Twilight and Scrivener lingered, the sapphire mare huffing a bit. "Well, thou wert the two so anxious to leave, but now I see thee are loitering like... like ducks."

"Ducks never loiter, Luna. They're quackers about being on time." Scrivener said mildly, and all eyes stared at him for a moment before Luna turned around, strode over, and firmly bopped him with her horn, making him wince and shrink his head back. "I may have deserved that."

Luna grunted, and then Twilight shook her head slowly before she said softly, glancing almost shyly at Burning Desire for a moment: "I'm... really happy to see you happy, Burning. Maybe when I get back, you can help with my daughter a little... she needs some magic training, and you did so well with Prestige, after all..."

Burning Desire smiled softly at this, then he nodded firmly once before replying gently: "It would be my honor, Twilight Sparkle. I'm always more than happy to help out you and your wonderful family. We both are, yes, dear?"

"Of course. They're our family too, after all." Ersatz said softly, smiling as well, and then she and Scrivener traded a quick hug. "Don't let yourself get beaten up too badly, Scrivener. Even if you very strangely seem to like that sort of thing."

"Scrivener is a very good mare." Luna agreed with a wry grin, leering over at the stallion for a moment, and he winced as Twilight glowered before the sapphire winged unicorn spun around again and strode quickly down the hall, calling: "But fear not, we shan't break the important parts, Ersatz Major. 'Twould be a waste of good pony parts."

Scrivy only sighed as he shook his head and followed, and Twilight Sparkle gave one last, quick smile to the two, then she hurried to catch up to her partners. Burning Desire and Ersatz Major watched the three as they headed away down the corridor, and then the fiery stallion chuckled quietly before he turned his eyes towards the mare, saying softly: "It's good to have friends."

"It's good that things have worked out." Ersatz said in agreement, and the demons traded smiles before Burning leaned over and kissed the base of Ersatz's golden horn. Then the fiery stallion turned and pranced away, and Ersatz Major chuckled quietly and shook her head slowly, gazing down the hall for a moment after her cousin and feeling both the faint tickle of envy as well as the soft wonder of admiration for her strange family. A family she cherished more with each passing day, and desired only the best for; a family, she had promised herself, she would one day be as important to as they were to her, no matter how long and hard that path would take.

But she had all the time in the world to make up for past mistakes now. And she was determined to make the most of every second of it.


	14. Teaching Innocence

Chapter Twelve: Teaching Innocence

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence grumbled to herself as she slowly picked herself up off the sand, shaking her head as she regained her senses little-by-little. Her whole body ached, and her armor felt like it was too hot and too heavy for her to manage anything apart from stumble around like an idiot.

She wheezed loudly as she rose her head and glowered at Antares, who was grinning widely, bouncing spryly on his hooves some thirty feet away on the other side of this sandy arena. They at least had privacy, thanks to the ten foot high stone walls that fenced them in, and the heavy iron gates Antares had simply forced open with magic. From the sand and the burn marks on the walls here and there, they were in some kind of training area, likely used by the academy next door, and it didn't help that Innocence kept expecting some big demon to tromp through the gates and chase them off the property.

She tossed another nervous look at the entrance, and Antares rolled his eyes before he said mildly: "Every time you do that I'm tempted to throw something at you or shoot you with magic. Keep your eyes on target, Sin, you really gotta learn that lesson."

Innocence grumbled again and glared over at Antares, starting: "I know that lesson! I just... I don't think we're supposed to be here and... I mean..."

Her eyes nervously flicked to the side, and this time Antares couldn't stop himself from snapping his horn firmly upwards, sending a short, weak burst of purification at her. It hit Innocence square in the face as she looked back at her brother at the last minute, and she squeaked in pain as she was knocked on her rump.

Antares only looked at her pointedly, and Innocence bared her fangs at him through her facemask before the young stallion said mildly: "I just warned you, didn't I?"

"Dammit, Tarry!" Innocence snapped, glaring furiously over at the stallion. "I thought you were going to help me, not just... what the hell am I even learning here?"

Antares shrugged amiably, then he said wryly: "I dunno, not sticking your face into stuff? Keeping your eye on our opponent? That wearing heavy armor all day is not nearly as glamorous as it seems, especially when half the things we fight can just rip right through it?"

Innocence continued to glower at her brother, and then her horn began to glow as she said crankily: "Do me a favor and stay still."

Antares only grinned slightly at this, and then he said mildly: "That's a really dumb idea, Sin. You don't make direct attacks on your enemy, particularly after announcing them first."

The younger unicorn only grumbled, and then the mare snapped her horn suddenly forward. But it wasn't nearly fast enough to catch Antares off guard, the stallion grinning wider and flicking his own horn easily backwards to deflect the bolt of magic energy and send it hurtling away.

The ball of condensed magic flew high, arcing backwards over the wall behind Antares before there was a loud bang and flash... and this was followed by a frustrated growl, Antares and Innocence staring at each other before something punched the wall behind them with enough force to rattle it.

Awkward silence fell, then was punctuated by the sound of heavy, dragging footsteps making their way slowly around the exterior. The siblings shared a wince, then both looked wildly and uselessly back and forth for somewhere to hie before an enormous demon lumbered in through the gates, the rugged hair around its features singed.

Its dark eyes glared at them balefully as its claws tore moodily against the ground, all six of its powerful limbs flexing as if eager to rip them apart. A long and thick plated tail slapped ominously at the sand behind it as it bared large fangs at them, then hissed: "Which one of you dumb punks just threw the magic bomb?"

"Uh... sorry, that would be me." Antares said awkwardly, stepping hurriedly forwards and waving a hoof lamely at the demon, big brother automatically putting himself between giant demon and his younger sibling as she shied uncomfortably away. "Just doing some practice and all, and it kind of went out of control, sorry."

The demon glowered at Antares, sizing him up slowly as the stallion smiled lamely at the behemoth. The last thing Antares wanted was to pick a fight with an angry Wrath demon, and he could see this one was just looking for any excuse to try and turn him into mush...

But thankfully, the demon nodded and grumbled: "Yeah, good. Make sure it doesn't happen again, short stuff. Or I'll come back for you and the little ho."

"Hey! At least I don't look like a six-legged beaver!" Innocence snapped before she could stop herself, and the enormous demon snarled as Antares groaned loudly at this much-less-pleasing change of pace.

"Uh. Let's talk about this. She's definitely got um. Some kind of mental disorder or something." Antares pleaded in a last-ditch effort to stop things before they could escalate further. He held up his front hooves as the demon approached, grinning lamely and continuing: "I mean, really, are we-"

The demon's response was to simply slap him aside like a toy, sending the stallion flying through the air with a yelp, and Innocence stumbled backwards in shock.

She stared up at the demon, paling beneath armor that felt more like a cage now than anything else as the demon loomed forwards and glared down at her. She shrank back, whimpering a little before the demon began to reach for her with one enormous claw...

Something firmly poked it in the back of the leg, and the demon scowled over its shoulder at the sight of Antares prodding at him with his horn, before the stallion looked up and said mildly: "Hey. Okay, look. That's enough. Don't make me not be sorry, and then kick your flank."

"Really, short stuff?" The demon sneered at him, and then it looked back at Innocence and mocked, claws tickling through the air above her head: "Ain't that cute how your boyfriend's sticking up for you, little girl."

"Okay, she's my sister, so that's gross. And you're clearly stupid, too. Two strikes is bad enough pal, don't go for gross, stupid, and uglier than you already are because I've had to break your face." Antares said flatly, and the demon growled loudly at this before it turned around, glaring furiously down at the stallion, raising itself higher to make itself all the more intimidating.

Antares only looked defiantly back, not shaking in the slightest even as the immense demon loomed over him. It only served to make the Wrath demon angrier, however, as it snarled: "Drop your eyes, punk, before you really piss me off."

"Or what, you gonna talk me to death, you giant bag of hot air?" Antares shot back fearlessly, and the demon looked almost stupefied for a moment before it roared in fury, eyes flashing with rage.

It pounced forwards, swinging four limbs down at Antares to try and cage the stallion in to pin it beneath it, but the Antares smoothly leapt forwards and then lunged straight up, smashing a hoof into the softer underbelly past its solid breast hard enough to make the creature's back arch. The demon's eyes bulged as it wheezed and grabbed instinctively at its stomach, and Antares leapt up to catch one of its limbs, using it like an axle to swing upwards and vault neatly onto the demon's back.

It shouted in fury, lunging forwards, and Antares only grabbed tightly onto its ridged shoulders with a whoop. It flung itself back and forth, bucking, kicking and flailing as it tried to shake the stallion off, but Antares clung stubbornly on, his cheerful yells and taunts frustrating the demon further as it bounded around the sandy arena.

"This ain't a game, kid!" the demon roared in rage, shaking itself violently before it suddenly flung itself backwards to try and crush Antares beneath its body, but the stallion swiftly threw himself straight up into the air, almost seeming to float for a moment in the sky as the demon crashed painfully down on its spine to no avail. Then Antares spun and dove straight own into the demon's exposed stomach, slamming like a hammer into its gut and making it yelp as it half-curled skywards around the stallion as it gaped wordlessly.

It stared, and Antares leaned slowly forwards as he tilted his head slightly, replying in a mild voice: "Oh, I know. Do you?"

Then the stallion leaned forwards in a hard punch into the demon's nose, knocking its head back with a hiss before it swiped viciously at the stallion in response with a snarl. But Antares dodged with ease, flinging himself backwards in a long, nimble flip.

He landed gracefully on his hooves before waggling his eyebrows at the gaping Wrath demon,... and humiliated, hurt, and boiling with anger, this last tiny provocation was just enough to push it over the edge, the demon howling as it scrambled madly to its claws to charge carelessly straight at the stallion, eyes glowing with berserk hatred.

And Antares met the demon fearlessly, grinning widely as he leapt up and slammed a stunning volley of blows across the Wrath demon's face before he smashed an uppercut under its jaw powerful enough to send the creature rearing onto its hind legs with a gurgle. The stallion seized his chance, leaping upwards as his horn glowed with energy, the stallion scaling the disbelieving demon like a staircase before his horn flashed as he flung himself above the creature's head, white fire bursting into life around his hooves as he swung them down in a savage tomahawk to the Wrath demon's face.

The enormous, six-legged creature was crushed down onto his back, crumpling like a piece of paper as the lithe stallion neatly landed on his hooves, grinning widely at his fallen foe. He breathed hard in and out for a moment, then laughed and shook his head, reprimanding: "Hey, pal, next time don't lead with your face. Now get out of here before you do something else stupid and I have to shove your head up your ass."

The Wrath demon groaned loudly, then crawled slowly to its claws. It shook itself out, then flushed and hurriedly tried to make itself small as it slunk away, shooting short, disbelieving looks at Antares as it left, too confused and humiliated by the beating it had taken by the pony who hadn't even broken a sweat to try and continue the fight.

Innocence, meanwhile, was staring with awe at her big brother, and he posed for a moment when he caught he looking before winking over at her, saying easily: "And that is why I'm your _big_ brother, Innocence."

"I'm pretty sure it's actually because you're old." Sin said after only a moment, and the stallion gave her a flat look. She blushed a little, then shifted awkwardly before saying in a mumble: "I'm sorry. And... thank you. You're amazing."

"Hey, don't apologize. That's just _Móðer_ coming out, right?" Antares replied easily, and then he smiled slightly as he walked over to her and gently poked her chest. "But it might be good for your health if you could learn where and when it's better to let that side of you take over, too. Now come on: if you wanna be as good as me one day, then we need to get back to work, no more distractions."

Innocence nodded firmly, gazing up at her brother with both warmth and the faintest hint of envy for everything that he could do. Her whole family was so amazing, and she was determined to be just as good as they were one day... if not even better.

The young mare took a breath and straightened out, raising her head high as Antares smiled at her approvingly, glad to watch her already shaking herself out and getting ready to go back to business. Then the stallion stepped forwards and lightly knocked on her facemask, saying easily: "Try to charge yourself with your magic while I take a breather for a second here. Then we'll get back to movement drills."

His little sister nodded quickly, and the glossy-black stallion sat back as he took a slow breath, letting his body relax as he shook himself out a little. He still felt... charged-up, so to speak. Alive, strong, proud of himself for being... different than he'd used to be. For being able to step in and stop a bully from picking on his kid sister, even if they'd kind of started it. But they'd also ended it, and he had more than strength now: he had the courage to speak up, and to put that strength to use instead of just... whining about it. And he was most proud of himself for being able to speak loud and clear now, not for actually taking on a Second Tier Wrath demon like he had.

After a moment, he turned to Innocence with an easy grin, nodding to her with a wink. "Alright. Let's see what you can do."

The young mare smiled warmly, then she nodded firmly back before she rose her head and said hesitantly: "Can... well... I don't know, maybe practicing horn foiling instead of more drills?"

Antares cocked his head in surprise at this request, and then he shrugged thoughtfully before saying finally: "Well... yeah, I suppose we could, sure. Do you... I mean , are you sure about that though, Sin? We're supposed to be doin' mobility stuff. Practice the basics and all that."

"These are the basics!" Innocence argued, and Antares gave her a dry look, making her huff. "Well, it's not magic or anything. It's swinging your horn around and bashing your head into stuff. I think that's still pretty basic."

"It's because you think of it like that you're so bad at it." the stallion said mildly, and his little sister gave him a grumpy look.

"Then what should I be thinking? That this is some majestic traditional martial art like you and Mutt are always saying, when I think you two just have swivel-necks and thick skulls?"

"Hey, we have a lot more than that, you butt." Antares gestured pointedly at the open gates the humbled Wrath demon had left through, and Innocence huffed a bit before she nodded grudgingly. "It's all about visualization. And knowing yourself. And it is an elite combat form by the way, because unicorns sure as hell don't do this kind of fighting naturally."

"Yeah, I'd never think to hit something with my horn of magical power that's also nearly indestructible. It's clearly just for poking cans open like _Móðer_ does with it." Innocence said wryly. It earned another dour look from Antares, and the young mare cleared her throat after a moment and mumbled: "Uh. Sorry. Just... eager to get started and all that, that's... that's all."

Antares grunted, and then he motioned absently up at his horn as he began: "Well, the first thing is to focus magic into your horn. Alicorn may be the strongest substance there is, but-"

"Gianttooth is stronger. So is..." Innocence petered out and closed her mouth when Antares glared at her, leaning forwards and tapping a hoof pointedly against the sand. "Sorry, sorry."

The stallion grumbled, then said grouchily: "Fine. Gianttooth and other mystical metals aside, the alicorn that makes up our horns is tough, but yours is still growing in and a bit softer than mine, so fortify it with a magic charge. I don't want to bend or scar your horn. Well, you know, any more than it already is, banana-face."

"Bite me." the young mare grumbled, and then she rose her head as her horn lit up with its distinctive dark aura. "There, like that, right?"

Antares nodded, smiling a little as his own horn took on its own luminescence. "That's right. Now, when you're ready, come at me, and I'll-"

Innocence didn't wait, charging brashly forwards with a sudden, wild yell, and Antares sighed and rolled his eyes before he sidestepped when she tried to pounce on him. She hit the ground instead, squawking as she skidded through the sand as Antares remarked: "You think you would have learned something from me just beating up that giant demon you pissed off."

"That was completely your fault!" Innocence retorted, scrambling up to her claws with a huff. She spun around and lunged spryly into a wide, wild swing of her horn, but Antares easily parried it with his own and knocked her back.

"Sin, do you ever listen when we lecture you about direct attacks and all that?" Antares asked mildly, and Innocence growled at him in irritation, then flung herself forwards again... only to yelp when Antares caught her by the facemask with one hoof. "Direct attacks are bad. Try to flank or sweep in from the side."

"Mutt and Daddy always run right at their enemy. Hell, you just did, too!" Innocence complained, and the glossy-black unicorn smiled despite himself as he shoved her lightly backwards by her face.

"Yeah, after I made him go crazy, though." he answered easily, and then he shook his head and continued: "And you shouldn't even be working on melee anyway, you should be focusing on magic and mobility. Even your horn foiling should reflect grace and skill, not stopping power."

"I'll try and keep that in mind, oh wise one." Innocence grumbled, and then she added grumpily: "Momma can horn foil too."

"Yeah, but Twilight only does so when she's forced to close with the enemy for one reason or another." Antares paused, then added: "Also, Twilight ads in plenty of magic to all her-"

"You know, you're not being fun right now." Sin said, and Antares touched his own chest as he glowered over at the young mare. "Well, you're not."

"We're supposed to be working here, it's not always going to be fun. Look, just... try to flank me, aim for vulnerabilities." Antares said finally, shaking his head quickly.

The young mare grumbled, then readied herself... but then she brightened, eyes drawn by the cheerful shout of "Innocence, Antares! Thy parents have arrived!"

"Hey, Mutt!" Innocence called brightly, relaxing and gazing over at the three ponies as they strode in through the open gates. Antares rolled his eyes at Innocence, but then he smiled and let himself relax a little, too. He could lecture her more on keeping up her guard later.

Luna bounced cheerfully over to her daughter, then she paused and looked up, sniffing at the air before declaring: "There has been a fight here, not just a spar... Antares, thou did not beat up thy little sister again, did thou?"

"No, _Móðer_, not even if she did something to deserve it." Antares looked at Sin pointedly for a few moments, then shrugged when he saw Twilight's concerned look and turned his eyes to her, soothing: "It was nothing, honestly. Just a jackass demon with a big mouth."

Luna grunted and nodded at this, then she asked seriously: "And thou pummeled it, Antares? Thou pummeled it well?"

"I pummeled it well." Antares agreed almost solemnly with a quick nod, and the sapphire mare gave a grunt of approval.

"Good." Luna drew her eyes towards Innocence, smiling at her. "And what art thou practicing here, my child? I am glad to see thee still in thy armor, though, especially when we may not be setting the best example being so quick to shed our own."

"Horn foiling." Innocence said proudly, unaware of the fact that the print on her mask testified towards precisely how well that had been going so far. Luna grinned widely at this as Scrivener and Twilight traded amused looks, and then the young mare scowled over at Antares. "But he keeps trying to make me go back to running around like an idiot."

Antares only smiled at this, replying easily: "No, no, Sin, just the running around part is all you have to practice. You definitely have the idiot part down pretty well."

"Oh, ha ha." Innocence scowled over at her big brother, Scrivener clearing his throat as Twilight looked pleadingly between her children. "You're one to talk, Tarry. You're also the one who hit the magic bolt into the big demon's face."

Antares huffed at this, opening his mouth to reply, but Scrivener cleared his throat and leaned forwards, saying dryly: "I'm glad you guys are getting along so well, but uh. We should probably try and move on. Luna, maybe you can work out some of your own crazy energy doing horn foiling with our daughter."

Luna nodded agreeably as Innocence warmed visibly to this idea, and Antares gave his father a lame smile. But Scrivener only looked back with a small smile and shrug of his own to show it was okay, as Twilight said softly: "And later tonight, Innocence, we can probably work with Burning Desire. He and Ersatz also offered you and Antares a room separate from ours-"

"Good, because Mutt's creepy." Antares said loudly, and Luna huffed and glared over at her son, her soulstone horn glowing before she leapt forwards suddenly and swung at him.

Antares blocked it with his own as it glowed brightly, and the two began to slash at each other rapidly, Innocence watching with amazement... and oh, how much she longed to one day be able to do that, to fight like that, to be so... so _strong_. Because even if they were playing, they moved so fast, struck so hard, had such skill... and mother was still superior to her son, as Luna smashed Antares' horn suddenly upwards and then tackled him onto his back, pinning him beneath her with a wide grin.

Antares stared up at her, then he winced when she rose a hoof, the stallion saying hurriedly" No, no, wait, you can't hit me, I'm your kid!"

Luna paused thoughtfully at this, then she lowered her hoof and nodded seriously... before suddenly leaning down and grinning widely, declaring cheerfully: "Thou art correct! I must do something far more humiliating than simply pummeling thee!"

With that, she began to tickle wildly over his body, and Antares yelled and squawked and tried his hardest not to laugh, turning beet red as he flailed violently in every direction to no avail. Innocence cackled, and Twilight and Scrivener traded looks before the charcoal stallion dropped his face in one hoof, mumbling: "Well, at least no one's around to see just how screwed up our family is. Luna, he's... he's forty years old!"

"And he still squeals as he did when he was but a foal!" Luna shouted cheerfully, as Antares rolled over onto his back, but then yelped when Luna tackled him with a wide grin. She pinned him down, then sat primly on top of him with a warm smile, as Antares wheezed into the sand and mumbled disconsolately, still a bright, fire-engine red... but after a moment, he couldn't help but smile a little himself, glancing wryly over his shoulder at his mother.

"Thanks for... helping me not grow up." Antares said softly after a moment, and Luna smiled wider down at her son as he smiled back... then suddenly bucked her off his back, sending her down with a squawk as he popped to his hooves and said mildly: "And for being so off-balance. You're a really bad example for Sin, Mom."

Luna huffed loudly at this, crossing her forelegs, and Twilight smiled warmly over at the two as Innocence continued to giggle and Scrivener glanced up with more amusement than exasperation in his eyes. Perhaps his family would always be a little creepy... but he didn't think he'd change even the most embarrassing parts of them for anything. And he was only glad that it seemed like the rest of their weird little clan agreed.

* * *

They trained for an hour, and afterwards, Antares parted ways with them so that he could go and check on Excelsior and see if there was anything that needed to be dealt with at the Thorn Palace. Twilight said she was going to check on Hecate and Celestia, so Luna and Scrivener decided to take Innocence back to Burning Desire's, using a side entrance to avoid the awkward entrance hall of mare statues that Twilight didn't want Innocence to be too exposed to.

They talked for a little while after helping Innocence out of her armor, and then Scrivener Blooms sat down to work on a manuscript while Luna painted. Sin sometimes liked to sit and watch her _Móðer_ when she worked on her artwork... it was just such a funny hobby for her, she thought. Luna was so excitable, irascible, problem-making that it seemed like her hobbies would mostly consist of breaking and burning things, but Luna was surprisingly calm when it came to sketching, drawing and painting, trading out her usual mania for concentration and dedication to her work.

But today, instead, Innocence slipped carefully out of the room while her parents were working, and headed down the hall. She looked back and forth at the sensual art pieces on the walls, the erotic but mostly-pleasant décor, and smiled at the servants she passed. Almost all of them were pony-like demons, in shapes pleasing even to her eyes: most of them were Lust archetypes that strutted about their duties with calm confidence, many draped in gorgeous jewelry and silken clothing.

Eventually, Sin wandered her way into a library through a pair of invitingly-open doors, and she looked up with a slow whistle: she had never actually been here before. They visited often, but usually Twilight Sparkle spent most of her time herding her around, trying to stop her from looking at all the nudity and art pieces and studying all the other parts of Burning Desire's lifestyle. So she was never able to stray very far from her rooms... or at least, she never had been until now.

The young mare gazed wonderingly back and forth over the books, then frowned uneasily: knowing Burning Desire, these could be... 'romance' novels. She approached one of the large, gently-curved shelves and glanced at the titles over it... and then her eyes widened in surprised as she saw they were mostly texts on magic and the history of Helheim.

"Well, I see a gorgeous little filly has frolicked her way right into one of my favorite rooms." said a friendly voice, and Innocence smiled over her shoulder as Burning Desire trotted into the room, winking down at her. "And what a pleasure it is to see you here, I must say. Usually your mother keeps you far away from this wing of the castle."

Innocence shrugged a bit, gazing up at him and replying cheerfully: "Well, Momma isn't here right now. And Daddy and Mutt are a lot more relaxed about that kind of stuff... well, Mutt is, anyway. Sometimes Dad gets a little grumpy."

Burning Desire nodded and winked. "Well, don't blame him, Innocence, he only has the very best interests of such a pretty filly as yourself at heart. After all, I'm sure there must be plenty of young colts just head over hooves for you, wanting to do all sorts of inappropriate things to your body."

Innocence snorted in amusement, blushing slightly as she looked away, and then Burning grinned slightly before he looked up and gestured out at the expansive shelves that filled the room and lined the walls. "But this place is one of the few places, my sweet, where even I prefer a little bit of peace and quiet instead of groping and grasping and fondling. This is a place to expand one's mind, not one's... well... other parts."

The young unicorn looked with amusement up at the fiery stallion, and then he gestured to her as he trotted forwards, and the mare followed him through the shelves as Burning continued to ramble in his cheerful, amiable way, helping Innocence to relax. "I'm very glad, by the way, that you haven't polymorphed or disguised yourself at all. You're very pretty as it is, and I think that you should perhaps work on taking your polymorphing in a different direction, Innocence. Your mother is going to be very mad at me for this but... violet is always prettier when she's mad."

Burning Desire sighed dreamily as they reached a large oak table, and then the fiery stallion hopped into a seat and gestured at the young mare to sit. Curious, Innocence took the spot beside him, then looked up as the demon's horn glowed and lifted several books free from the shelves, dropping them onto the table in a neat pile as he said kindly: "These are texts on transformation, shapeshifting, and other neat little transfigurative doodads. And yes, before you ask, I have books on every realm of magic in here, Innocence, but why don't you start with these?"

"But... I dunno, I don't have the strength to do a major polymorph yet, I don't think. Even if I'm in all advanced classes, that's way above my level." Innocence said awkwardly, shifting a little, and then she added finally: "And... well... I'm not an adult. Doing polymorphs and large-scale transformations, practicing that too much..."

"Oh, that's an old nag's tale." Burning Desire huffed, shaking his head firmly before he continued: "Now, look. You're a very intelligent young mare, and you have a very bright future ahead of you. You know that, I know that, your parents know that. And as a demon, Sin, I can smell other things about you too... you want power. You crave strength. You have a few... well... let's call them quirks, shall we?"

The young mare shifted awkwardly, and Burning Desire softened, reaching up and squeezing her shoulder gently. "Don't be hard on yourself. We all have those feelings sometimes... some more than others, some less. What matters is what you do with them, and with yourself. One day, you'll probably grow out of those desires. And even if you don't, well, take it from me: nothing you long for has to control your life. You control your life."

He gently nudged her, and the young mare smiled a little as she looked up at him, shifting silently before the fiery stallion chuckled quietly and reached out to pull the top book off the pile, passing it over to her as he said quietly: "But I think part of your problem is you don't realize how pretty you are, dear filly, and you try to cover it up when you don't have to. When we polymorph ourselves to hide something, though, all we do is amplify those insecurities. You shouldn't shape yourself to hide who you are: you should use your abilities to _express_ who you are."

Innocence looked up at him with a small smile, even as she murmured: "That's easy for you to say. You're a big handsome demon. You like who you are."

"Not all the time, Innocence. And what I look like now is not at all what I looked like as a mortal..." Burning Desire shook his head with a quiet chuckle. "And it's funny. I may be, oh, handsome, and strong, and handsome, and... well, you get the idea..." Burning Desire grinned, posing and flexing for a moment as he winked at the young mare. "But at the same time, if I could have my old mortal self back? I think I might be tempted to take it... as much a shame as it is to take all this away from all the world's mares."

Burning Desire gestured at himself with a theatrical sigh, and Innocence giggled a little before she looked down at the book in front of her, rubbing a hoof over the cover before she nodded a little and glanced at him, asking hesitantly: "Express who I am... do you really think that... that's a good idea? I'm..."

She stopped, looked down... then slowly looked up, and smiled faintly after a moment. She trusted Burning Desire, this big, silly demon who was such a close friend of her mother's, who had an awkward rivalry she semi-sensed with her other parents, and who lavished all kinds of love and attention and gifts on her every time they met. He treated her sometimes like a little sister, sometimes like a spoiled daughter, sometimes like an adored friend, and she didn't entirely understand it, but... at the same time, she thought she sort of did. And most of all, she knew that she could trust him.

The mare bit her lip for a moment, then asked finally: "Would it even be a good idea to express myself, Burning? I don't... I don't think a lot of ponies would want to see that. Who I am... inside. I think who I am inside might be scarier than... what I look like now."

"My dear, you don't look scary at all. You're pretty." Burning Desire said softly as the young unicorn rubbed slowly at her scaled features, and then he reached up, gently taking one of her claws between both of his hooves as he said softly: "You are a very pretty, growing-up filly. Why, in my day, you'd have been an adult already, probably married, or with all kinds of suitors knocking at your door.

"And it's not like we don't all have our... demons, if you'll excuse the pun." the fiery stallion said softly, chuckling a little at his own joke before he calmly touched his own chest. "Why, just look at me. I'm not always such a handsome stallion, after all. Sometimes I'm fierce and frightening as any Wrath demon! And a lot of the time, well..."

Burning Desire winked, then he suddenly burst apart into a wave of red flames that swirled upwards and reformed into a firebird that flew quickly up towards the ceiling, Innocence gazing up with awe as she watched Burning fly high through the air before he spun around and dove smoothly down, landing on top of a hollow brazier near the shelves.

The firebird flapped his wings a few times, and then the polymorphed demon preened for a moment before saying cheerfully: "Now you can't pretend that this doesn't show a few silly things about me, Innocence. But it's better to express yourself than bottle it all away."

With that, he flapped his wings firmly, releasing a gush of flames that set the brazier alight before the demon hopped off the metal bowl, transforming in a burst of fire in midair back into a stallion that strode calmly over to the other side of the table and sat across from Innocence, gazing at her kindly.

She gazed back up at him, smiling widely even as he felt that... all-too-familiar prick of envy in her soul again. That desire, to become stronger, to do everything that her family, her friends, all these people in her life could do. After all, it was well-known that her _Móðer_ in particular was very good when it came to polymorphs, and Innocence imagined Luna could easily transform into anything Burning Desire could if she really wanted to... and her father...

Innocence hesitated, then she looked down at a claw before asking slowly: "Burning, well... what if... because of what I am, one day I'm... I don't just polymorph myself through magic. I transform myself entirely because of the corruption or something, I become..."

Burning Desire only chuckled quietly at this, and then he said softly: "You're no monster." He paused, then smiled slightly and added meditatively: "And well, that's not to say your father is any beast himself, of course. I mean, Luna's always going on and on about him – when she's not mocking him, I mean – but I'm quite certain that darling violet wouldn't have anything to do with a monster. Therefore, none of your parents, nor you little one, can be monsters. Violet simply wouldn't stand for it, and quite honestly, neither would I."

The stallion reached up and lightly punched her shoulder, and Innocence smiled in return up at him, feeling strangely reassured by this odd demon. She nodded a little before he said gently: "Good. Try and keep that in mind... and remember your honor is your greatest source of strength, little filly. If you lose that honor, then it doesn't matter how great and powerful you might be. You'll still be left with nothing."

"Momma and Mutt and Dad always say that, and so does Antares..." Innocence bit her lip for a moment, hesitating as she looked over at Burning Desire, before she asked finally, a question she was always afraid to ask her parents or family because of how strongly they believed in the concept: "Is honor really all that good?"

Burning Desire looked thoughtfully at the young mare, and then he reached up and rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of his muzzle before murmuring: "I suppose that depends on how you look at things, Sin. I would like to say yes. I would like to honestly believe that yes, honor elevates us, is greater than strength, is key to helping us become... more than who and what we start out as. But because I know you're growing up...

"Honor is strength, perhaps. But honor is also something that binds us, that can restrain us. Honor, and mercy both... part of what make them so important, that they are signs of such strength, is that sometimes we have to willingly sacrifice things to maintain our honor. We have to give the upper hoof to people who might harm us; we have to reach out to people we would rather leave in darkness; we may sometimes leave ourselves vulnerable. If you want to maintain your honor, then you cannot be selective with it."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Burning Desire shook his head and chuckled quietly. "So it's a little tricky. But what honor guarantees you, Innocence, is companions, friends, and that others who value honor will be drawn to your side. And we have greater strength in unified numbers than we ever will standing alone and apart."

Innocence nodded slowly, licking her lips before she asked uncertainly: "But what about... I mean... warlords? Or the old demon lords who used to create deathless or... other things like that? And I mean... I've read a little bit of Because Love Conquers All..."

Burning Desire shook his head, saying softly: "Yes, and they were loved, in a way. But a sad way, Innocence, a way that... wasn't entirely real, I think. There's no way to tell how much free will anyone in that story really had, at the end of the day, any more than you could say that the evil Scrivener and Luna of that story didn't eventually craft their own demise. They couldn't even raise a child between them: and as we've heard, after they became Gymbr, they eventually consumed everything they cared about. I think that... for all his power, Innocence, Gymbr must have been very much alone, and very sad. I of all ponies understand that there's immense pleasure at first when it comes to buying strength and power and making your dreams come true... but it... it sours."

He quieted, licked his lips slowly, then gazed at her softly. "Now, Sin. I'm not asking you to promise me anything, but as a word of advice: try and always remember that your friends, your enemies, we're all just people. It's very hard at times, I know, but... I know you've been taught a lot about empathy and reaching out to others, too."

Innocence smiled a little at this, shaking her head and mumbling: "Well, I don't see why I should bother to try and emphasize with some bully or some jerk, or even try and reach out to people outside of who I know and care about..."

"Well, that's part of honor, filly." Burning Desire sat back, tenting his hooves with an amused look. "But don't worry. You don't have to be a big, mature mare for another few years yet, I think."

"Good." Innocence flipped the book in front of her open, and then she hesitated before looking up and asking quietly: "Burning, I... well... but do you think that if I don't be honorable enough... Mom and Dad and... Mutt especially, would they... I mean..."

"Your parents, your whole family, Innocence – and that includes me, little filly – are always going to love you and be there for you. No matter what you choose, what road you walk." Burning Desire said empathetically, and then he met her eyes, reaching up and touching her face gently. "Always. I only hope you don't take too much advantage of that, my little pony."

Innocence smiled a little, blushing and bowing her head forwards before she nodded a little and slowly rose her eyes, asking almost shyly: "So... can you help me with this stuff then, Burning? I... I want to get stronger. I really do."

Burning Desire shrugged easily, leaning over to look down at the open book. "Well, of course. You know that I've never been able to deny the request of a pretty mare, much less my own family!"

The young unicorn smiled wider up at the demon, and she felt herself settling in and relaxing in the minutes they spent together, oddly comforted in the presence of Burning Desire. But she trusted him, and she could always talk to him, and she just plain liked her eccentric godfather. Sometimes she wondered what had ever gone on between him and her mother, but she figured it was some romance that had never worked out, or never fully blossomed. She thought it would be awkward to ask for a whole variety of reasons, after all, so she was content trying to puzzle it out on her own by looking at their body language and listening to all the little stories they often told about each other.

Eventually, Twilight Sparkle herself showed up, sighing and striding over as she saw the two huddled over the book... but Innocence thought there was relief and approval, too. Burning Desire grinned at the Lich as she joined them, and the stallion slapped Innocence on the back as he said warmly: "She's got a mind as sharp as Prestige Luster's. Perhaps she even rivals your own fierce talent, violet... but then again, after how she got her cutie mark..."

Innocence blushed at this, clearing her throat awkwardly as Twilight sighed a little, but the gaze she turned on her daughter was soft as she murmured: "I know. And she's going to be strong one day, Burning. She already is, as a matter of fact... but I mean, you're going to find a different sort of strength one day too, Innocence."

The Lich paused, then she smiled a little and shook her head as the young mare looked awkwardly up. She often didn't want to remember the day she'd gotten her cutie mark: in her mind it didn't really stand out as some grand accomplishment or achievement.

It had been when she was being tutored still, just a filly, but big and almost a teenager. In other words, she was very, very late in finding her so-called 'special talent,' in spite of the fact she was damn sure it had something to do with magic. But she was getting worried, and she'd overheard some talk questioning whether or not she'd even get a cutie mark... and as if looking like she did wasn't bad enough, she knew that not having a cutie mark would truly leave her ostracized from the rest of pony society.

Her mother had insisted they go along with a field trip the schoolhouse was doing: there was some exhibition going on at a new environmental center in Canterlot, demonstrating how ponies used to be able to control all the weather and nature through magic. Innocence remembered how little she had wanted to go... how she'd gotten dragged along anyway... and how it had felt to be there, among a whole group of fillies and colts almost all smaller and younger than her, half of them with their cutie marks. And this had been before she'd learned how to polymorph, three people had already mistaken her for a half-dragon, half-pony child, and it only got worse when they found out Twilight wasn't a chaperon, but her mother.

So even if the subject had been an interesting one to her, she hadn't exactly enjoyed her time there. She felt too exposed and self-conscious and just plain embarrassed... and so she hadn't even noticed when the ponies giving the demonstration had begun asking for volunteers from the audience to give the nature-controlling magic a try.

Twilight had volunteered her before she even knew what was going on, and Innocence found herself pushed up to the front, humiliated, with a whole bunch of other foals. There were three unicorns, three earth ponies, three Pegasi... and her, shunted off to the side because they didn't know where the hell to put her. God, it had been humiliating.

And what she hated more was that they were inside this hot and magically-inundated greenhouse in Canterlot, and she could feel the layers and layers of enchantments and magic and everything else, fortifying the greenhouse and keeping the little 'nature' inside here suppressed and docile. So when the earth ponies planted seeds in the square soil garden and packed it down with their hooves like they were instructed, everyone was impressed by how the plants started to immediately grow... everyone but her, that was. This wasn't because of their innate connection to the earth. This was part of a parlor trick.

The Pegasus foals were able to create clouds from a small pool nearby, with the help of adults: one of the foals actually had to be lifted by one of the supervisors, and Innocence felt... all the more humiliated and embarrassed. Not just for her, but for these dumb kids who didn't realize even some passing butterflies would probably exert enough force to lift water out of the magically-charged pool and form it into clouds. No, this place was just a giant money-grab, a stupid sideshow attraction, a... theme park of propaganda. Just as the rain that fell from the clouds carried that same magic energy with it, and it was the magic that made the plants grow more than anything any of the foals had done.

The unicorn foals, lastly, used their magic to open a shutter and draw down a solar light. This was technology, not magic, but everyone was giving oohs and ahs of amazement like they were really moving the sun. It was not impressive to her, as the plants grew larger because the magic energy was being further amplified by the heat and shine...

They had grown several ugly-looking seedling trees. Innocence remembered how frustrated she had felt, before one of the supervisors encouraged her: "Why don't you put the finishing touches on? I'll even help you."

Innocence had never taken very well to having ponies hold her claws. She remembered her horn lighting up, and she remembered feeling all these wards and magics and parlor-trick charms around her, and she remembered being... inexplicably angry. She remembered her words, too, saccharine and sweet: "No thank you, I got it."

And then she had just... no, it wasn't 'lashing out,' so to speak. It was more than that. She had been focused, and she had felt something beyond these walls, striving to get it, and she had somehow... met it, and intertwined her magic with it, and there had been this sudden _understanding_ in her when she'd lashed her horn upwards and focused all her strength into working with this immense, wild force outside the walls of the greenhouse...

Nature had roared, and the world had shook, and vines had blasted their way out of the ground and ripped through the walls of the greenhouse center. All the charms that worked to suppress and control the little gardens and nature had ruptured from the force of magic and primal nature, and in moments, the greenhouse had been covered by life, true life, devouring the attempts to control it and the false, synthetic nature.

She had brought chaos to order, put wild in the tame, brought new life... and as all the vines and the trees and the ivy and the other plants she had summoned up out of the earth burst into flower and bloom, her eyes had opened, and she had smiled proudly when she'd realized her emblem had finally taken shape: she had been right all along. Magic: she had just needed to feel that surge, show a big enough demonstration, summon it up in the right way. And she was determined to live up to what her emblem meant.

She was still proud of herself for what she had accomplished in wrecking the greenhouse and gaining her cutie mark. What she was much more uncomfortable about was what had followed, with the Royal Guard showing up and the threats of lawsuit and how people didn't celebrate what she did, they just yelled at her and pushed her away even more.

Things had settled after a few weeks, but... Innocence had never forgotten that. What bad had she really done? They hadn't even done any real explaining of how old Equestria had worked: their version was just cheap parlor tricks and ponies all working together as equals, when it had never really been that way in the past. And she had earned her cutie mark with a show of how to _really_ control nature, and what _real_ magic was: in return, she'd gotten made fun of and a slap on the wrist from the Canterlot Guards and gotten her parents in trouble...

She remembered the assessment that had followed. How she was 'troubled,' and how they wanted to examine her 'home environment,' although that had never gone anywhere because Aunt Tia had stepped in and fixed everything. There had been a lot of troubles, even though now... now things were better, or at least she liked to tell herself they were.

Innocence looked lamely up at her mother, but Twilight only brushed her mane gently back and said softly: "You're going to be incredible when you really learn how to harness your powers, Innocence. But... well, here, let me help. Those are transfiguration and polymorph texts, right? Let's take a look at moderate-level transformation, like adding wings and appendages."

The young mare looked up brightly as Burning Desire grinned slightly, glancing over at the violet mare and asking easily: "And just what do you know about adding-"

"Burning." Twilight smiled despite herself all the same as she looked pointedly over at the stallion, who held up his hooves innocently. Then the Lich shook her head and said softly: "No, I just think... my daughter deserves to learn to soar if she wants to. That's all."

Innocence blushed a little as she glanced up at her mother, surprised. She had always envied the fact that her maternal figures could all fly... they had wings and magic and even though part of her focused on the whole power and strength associated with being able to fly whenever you pleased, the rest of her admittedly just... wondered what it must be like to be able to leap into the air and take off whenever you wanted.

The only taste of flying she'd ever had was being carried by someone else through the air. The young unicorn smiled as she thought about this, then she asked hesitantly: "You... I mean... you really don't mind that..."

"We have to study everything anyway, Innocence, and... I think... I know you're ready to start learning more. To start... doing more, to go to places where... I might not always be able to catch you if you fall. That's part of growing up, even though I'm always going to be there for you and love you, no matter what happens." Twilight said softly, reaching up and touching her daughter's cheek... and for some reason, at this moment in time, it didn't make Innocence feel embarrassed or annoyed or like it usually did. It made her feel... happy. "You're my little girl. And you know that Scrivy, Luna and I... we put you first and foremost. It's important that we see you happy, more important still that you... well... that you're able to grow."

Innocence smiled warmer, nodding firmly, and Twilight Sparkle smiled back at her cherished daughter, wishing she could always be there all the same to protect her little girl... but at the same time, loving her enough to know she had to start letting her grow up into who she really wanted to be.


	15. Business Interests

Chapter Thirteen: Business Interests

~BlackRoseRaven

Subterra was a pleasant escape, and Scrivener and Luna were both trying to put their problems out of mind as they lay side-by-side on the sloped roof of the Thorn Palace. The building itself was a strange design: a massive, U-shaped fortress that surrounded a step pyramid topped with a reflecting tool and a towering statue of Nightmare Moon, with bridges leading back and forth between various levels of the pyramid and the fortified, immense manse behind it.

Scrivener and Luna were on the high roof that overlooked the flat top of the pyramid, directly beneath one of the larger, more-recently installed crystal lamps that had been enhanced by corruption. The stallion couldn't help but look up at this meditatively behind the sunglasses he was wearing, reflecting that they were using this poison for more and more... he just hoped they really were turning this toxin to the use of good, and this wasn't some... subliminal subconscious evil desire.

"It likely is. But all the same, 'tis fine and well." Luna said mildly, her prosthetic horn pulsing in time with the massive gemstone above, hooves behind her head as she rested back on a large pillow, and Scrivener shrugged absently as the sapphire mare peered at him overtop her own black shades. "Well. Now that is quite the relaxed response from thou. Normally by now thou art whining."

Scrivener grunted, closing his eyes and replying after a moment: "I'm just. Trying not to admit you might not have had a stupid idea here, that's all. Now I know why the demons always try and do their whole... gemstone-bathing thing. That feels really nice."

"Aye, but the shingles are all scritchy. We should have a platform built up here, Scrivener Blooms." Luna paused, then she smiled slightly and rolled slowly across the roof until she and Scrivener were pressing together side-by-side, and she settled her head comfortably into the crook of his neck as she slid a foreleg around him and let the other tickle down his chest gently. "Or perhaps 'tis better because anypony can see..."

"Stop. Stop that." Scrivener slapped at her lightly, and Luna huffed before nestling herself closer, and the stallion shook his head with a slight smile as he closed his eyes. "Anyway, we're both... we gotta leave soon. It's almost mid-morning and I have all those appointments in Canterlot today."

Luna grumbled at this, then she complained: "And why does Twilight Sparkle get to stay with our daughter, and I have to come with thee?"

"Because, uh. Twilight doesn't die when she's more than forty feet away from us." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed loudly at this. "Hey, it's not my fault. It's yours. You're the one who bound our souls together all those years ago."

"Well, yes, I did, but 'tis thy fault because thou stabbed mine own damned horn through thy own damned heart." Luna prodded him firmly several times, glowering at him. "As if I would not have eventually simply beaten Ignominious out of thee. The demon was no match for me, Scrivy."

Scrivener only smiled despite himself, then he leaned over and kissed her temple gently in reply, and Luna looked a little pacified before she said thoughtfully: "Technically, I suppose 'tis our bodies that must be always close. Therefore, I decree that Twilight Sparkle and I should switch bodies, and that way I can be free to work with our daughter and she can go with thee to deal with thy damned bookery, as she likes to do anyway."

"No one likes to deal with Underbrush, he's scary. And old now, so I'd feel worse about punching him again." Scrivener paused meditatively. "I can't believe you actually kept his teeth. They're still sitting in your stupid jar at home, with all your other creepy artifacts, you know."

Luna huffed at this, complaining: "They are important, Scrivy! For one, they are the first time thou ever really dredged up the courage to pummel a pony who well-deserved pummeling... outside of combat, I mean. Thou art a... a strawberry cream puff when thou art out of the fight. 'Tis frustrating how thou whimpers and cowers away so much."

"It's because you like to beat up everyone, Luna. I always figure that if I don't let you defend my honor, then you'll just beat me instead of them for taking away the fun of hitting things." Scrivener replied, and Luna looked thoughtful at this explanation before the stallion added: "And I've hit a lot of things since then, by the way. Also, I'm already rude enough as it is. I like to think that my words hurt people in ways my hooves can't."

"Great pompous writer. I shall hurt thee with words. I shall bludgeon thee with them." Luna grumbled, mashing her face against the side of his neck, and the stallion shifted with a smile despite himself before the sapphire mare shook herself quickly out and looked up at Scrivener with determination. "While we are here, we shall have a day of freedom, agreed? A day where we shan't restrain ourselves in the slightest."

"You never restrain yourself. I mean..." Scrivener halted and softened, looking at her, and Luna huffed and blushed slightly as she looked away with a grumble.

"I do not mean that, of course, I mean only... the other pleasures. Things we may find with ease and security in this place so dedicated and peaceful but... not in other places." the sapphire mare said finally, and then she glanced up and grumbled a little as she wiggled herself half on top of Scrivener, mumbling: "And now I hear Twilight Sparkle's worries in my mind. Tell her that we are fine."

The charcoal stallion smiled despite himself, reaching up and stroking his hoof gently along Luna's face before it quietly clicked apart into a claw as he slid it into her mane, and she closed her eyes with a soft sigh as her ephemeral, sparkling locks tickled silently around his digits. There was quiet for a few moments, and then the mare's eyes opened as they gazed at one-another tenderly, the sapphire winged unicorn finally saying quietly: "Damn us both, Scrivy. But thy evils shan't distract me from what I desire. For not just us, either, but Twilight as well... she must learn to relax, and spend at least a few hours away from Sin. For her own sake: she is doing well but I fear that all the same, Innocence... well, is becoming grouchy."

"I don't know, Luna. It's... they're doing really well together in this kind of place. There's less stress, less judging, Innocence doesn't feel that she has to... you know, hide as much. In any way, shape or form." Scrivener shrugged a bit, smiling a little at Luna. "I think you just want to hog Twilight to yourself."

Luna shrugged back agreeably, and then she bumped their muzzles together and smiled when the stallion drew his claw away and closed it tightly back into a solid hoof. "Well, then... let us try and make a promise to each other, Scrivener Blooms. We shall try and do what is good for us, without interfering too much with all the rest of our family. For at times we can both be very controlling."

"Yeah, that's me. Controlling." Scrivener said finally, and then he winced when the starry-maned mare punched him lightly in the chest before she sat up and poked at him a few times, making him flail and huff. "You know, we we were so close to just having a nice, quiet day together..."

"And that is boring. Come now, up on thy hooves: besides, thou must get ready for thy silly meeting, must thou not?" Luna poked him again, and the stallion grunted before he sat up and nodded grudgingly. "Precisely. Besides, I desire to make mischief in Canterlot. In many ways 'tis still a place rife with Celestianess, after all."

"Celestia isn't even rife with Celestianess anymore." Scrivener said pointedly, and then he winced when Luna grabbed him and hauled him forwards, sending him stumbling towards the edge of the roof before he cursed as he tripped and fell off, flailing violently as he fell towards the surface of the concrete bridge below.

Luna cheerily jumped off the roof after the stallion, childishly cannonballing through the air as there was a loud thump below. After a second of freefall, her rump collided with something soft instead of hard concrete, and she nodded firmly once as she looked at the mass of Nightmares that had popped into existence over the bridge, Scrivener blinking dumbly from where he sat amongst the herd of dark entities before Luna said cheerfully: "Thou hast our thanks. I may soon come to officially like thee if all thee keep up this wonderful there-ness."

"It is... a little difficult at times, Mistress, but we do live to serve. Please try and give us some warning next time, though." said one of the Greater Nightmares mixed in with the group of smaller smoky equines, and Luna shrugged amiably before she waved a hoof at them, and Scrivener winced as he landed on his rump as the mass of creatures vanished.

"Do you remember when a few Nightmares almost killed us? Well, we're going to get attacked by them again at this rate if you keep this up." Scrivener said mildly, and then he shook his head and grumbled, as he rubbed slowly at his flank: "And we might even deserve it. They're not... I don't even know what the word is for what we were just using them as. Safety mats?"

"All I know is that they do not complain when we land on them, buttocks-first." Luna paused to giggle, then she cleared her throat when Scrivener gave her a flat look. "Well, 'tis true. Besides, 'twas a long time ago, and we were not smart, nor strong, not well-prepared in those days."

Scrivener grunted, then he stood up and shook his head as Luna strode quickly up beside him, smiling over at him as she added: "And besides. They could not use the same trick upon me they did before. The darkness in me is no longer bottled away, after all."

The stallion looked thoughtful at this, then he shrugged a little before the two strode calmly over the bridge and onto the wide, square top of the pyramid, both ponies softening a bit as they walked around the massive, grinning statue of Nightmare Moon in her full, terribly glory. Selene has made that statue... and Selene had always spent much of her time resting on the reflecting pool in front of it. Not inside it, but rather standing on the water like it was glass, staring at herself, studying herself. But considering what the Pious looked like...

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then smiled a bit as they headed to the steps that led down from the pyramid and into the gorgeous and dark undercity, Scrivener quickly pushing his sunglasses onto his forehead before he asked almost impulsively: "Do you remember when we first met her?"

"Aye, in our dreams. We thought it was nothing but a funny, linked dream... and Selene did little to contradict that notion." The sapphire mare shook her head, murmuring softly: "But she was studying us. Pretending she was Moon Blessed, hiding amongst our fantasies... perhaps she found her way into our mind from the very first time we visited Looking Glass World. For 'twas not long after that we began to imagine the Moon Blessed, was it?"

The charcoal stallion nodded a little, and he and Luna traded smiles, shifting a bit before the sapphire winged unicorn added softly: "And aye, Scrivy. At times I do... think there are candidates who would... enjoy being such, and I would enjoy making such. But I know that perhaps the world would not be comfortable with that and... we have much already, do we not?"

"I wonder if maybe the Draconequus are all watching us because we're going to destroy everything ourselves, Luna." Scrivener muttered, and the sapphire mare gave him a flat look, but the stallion only looked pointedly back. "Hey, it's possible. We've gotten... with Innocence growing up, and us having more time again and maybe being... bored from the lack of conflict, from being able to just hang around and do more on our own and not getting that reminder about why we act the way we do, fight for what we do, and try to avoid being terrible ponies..."

Luna only huffed loudly at this, then complained: "Oh, so what, we have made Greater Nightmares. We have created a facility where we may permit more dangerous things to be researched... but 'tis for the greater good! After all, think of the poisons we have gained the antidotes to, and the ways we have found to strengthen those frail and weak; we are not good ponies but we are far, far from doing terrible things."

Luna stopped, then she looked down and smiled a little, adding quietly: "And anyway, Scrivener Blooms, perhaps this is silly but... I believe that as long as we do not give in to our worst weaknesses, we shall always maintain a certain level of... rightness. Aye, Scrivy. We may be monsters, but we are far from losing our honor yet."

Scrivener nodded after a moment, and they shared a soft look before both ponies gazed ahead as they made their way slowly through Subterra's streets. The citizens of the dark city greeted them and called out to them with warmth and respect, and the two smiled a little at what they had helped establish: a place where demons and undead and things considered terrible evils all worked together in harmony, shared a civilization that was strikingly similar to Canterlot above... except there was also more of a sense of peace here, a sense of right over wrong. And that fascinated Scrivener: yes, the crimes that did occur were also often far nastier in nature than those that happened in Canterlot above, but they were also far, far fewer.

It didn't feel like a long walk through Subterra, but it never did: even with all the time they'd had to get used to all the sights and sounds, the sense of comforting darkness and sanctuary coming from the most unexpected of places, it was always fascinating to them. It still held that same sense of pride and warmth and community for them, and Scrivener thought it always would... at least until everything got screwed up, one way or another, but that might just be his cynicism talking.

Luna gave the stallion an amused look as they entered one of the few public access tunnels that led up to Canterlot: these were still warily-guarded, since not all the ponies in the city above this city were exactly happy to have an enormous metropolis of demons and dark creatures below them, but several of the entrances had become more accessible over the last decade or so, and more ponies were making their way down into Subterra, if only to try and show off to their friends how brave they were. Other ponies came down here to buy goods and services that were illegal in Canterlot; something that had caused quite a bit of consternation throughout the city.

All the same, Canterlot had learned to embrace Subterra: it attracted a lot of interest, and the demons also provided excellent protection and reinforcement. Equestria's military was strong and well-known to the world by now, but no one was pretending the fact these ponies also had demons and other creatures at their disposal wasn't a major reason why even the warlike griffins were trying to remain neutral instead of picking on pony settlements near the border.

Scrivener and Luna both glanced up as they neared the end of the wide, curving tunnel, and the sapphire mare grinned widely at the Royal Guard stationed at the mouth of the tunnel. They both looked a little strained... possibly because there was a large demon sitting complacently upside-down on the roof, its dark blue eyes looking inquisitively back and forth as large, bat-like wings fluttered on its back.

Luna paused beneath the demon, peering up at it, and the demon cocked its head to look back down at her before it suddenly smiled brightly, showing off needle like-teeth. It waved at her, and Luna waved childishly back as Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement before he turned to keep going, saying mildly to the guards as he passed: "Good luck, guys. Try not to worry too much though, most Hollowjaws feed off carrion."

Then Luna bounded up beside him, the sapphire mare baring her fangs in a wide grin as her sapphire mane swirled backwards as she caught sight of a trio of foals near the entrance, the children looking up at her before she exclaimed: "Although all we demons do adore devouring little foals!"

The group of children yelled in terror and scrambled away – along with one or two adults who had been lingering – and Luna threw her head back and laughed. Scrivener sighed tiredly, then he looked pleadingly over at the mare, saying finally: "Please try and remember this isn't Ponyville, okay? These kids might actually be terrified out of their minds and. Not having fun."

Luna huffed at this, flicking her mane as she replied pointedly: "I am a champion of Equestria, Scrivener Blooms. I am an important pony. I am that which the universe revolves around. All know my name, just as all shall gaze upon me with delight when they see me. Delight, and terror."

Scrivener sighed at this, looking back and forth before he turned to walk down the sidewalk, glancing moodily up at the pretty architecture of the beautiful city around them as he muttered: "I really do wonder sometimes what it must be like in Luna world."

"Thou should know, thou lives in it." Luna grinned, checking him lightly as they walked along, and the stallion sighed again and shook his head, trying his best to resist smiling. Then Luna leaned over and blew a raspberry against his cheek, and the charcoal stallion laughed even as he shoved at her lightly, grinning and hating how much the mare made him enjoy even the dumbest things with her.

They strode easily side-by-side, finding that natural, easy pace with each other, both gazing around at the late-morning energy of the city. It was filled with ponies, many of them hurrying on their way towards lunch or hurrying back to work... or just hurrying because that was what most ponies seemed to get caught up in around this city, the hurry, the bustle, the... getting-thereness. It wasn't like Ponyville or Subterra, where you tended to think more about the journey than you did your destination.

Less ponies greeted them, but it wasn't like Luna was unknown here: the fact she was the previous Baroness' sister, combined with how well it was known by now that Luna Brynhild all-but-ruled over Subterra and the forces of the night across Equestria, made her quite a well-known figure. And admittedly, the fact that Scrivener had ended up with quite a bit of success with his book, I Am, You Are years ago now had probably helped her notoriety.

Scrivener liked that he had kind of sunk back into obscurity, and he was very content to just sail along until Underbrush got sick of him. Luna, on the other hoof, delighted in being infamous and getting herself noticed wherever she went, as she held her head high and proud. Something Scrivener was... was glad for, in spite of everything, as the sapphire mare's prosthetic horn gleamed.

Luna felt his eyes and his thoughts, and she huffed a little, looking grouchily over at the charcoal stallion as she said pointedly: "'Twas very quick that I learned not to cry over spilt horn, Scrivy, as thou should remember. Aye, there are problems, but... it has been quite some time since I accidentally damaged the soulstone now, has it not?"

"Yeah, maybe three whole weeks." Scrivener said mildly, and then he ducked when the sapphire mare swung her horn at him with a huff.

They continued onwards, making easy conversation until they reached a massive, imposing stone structure. Scrivener sighed as Luna took the lead, flicking her horn to throw the glass doors open so she could stride imperiously inside, and the stallion followed her across the wide, spacious lobby as ponies hurried to get out of the mare's way.

Luna poked the button for the elevator at the end of the hall with her horn, then fidgeted impatiently before glaring over her shoulder at the counter and the clerks behind it. All three hurriedly turned their eyes away, and Luna nodded firmly once before turning back around as Scrivener sighed tiredly. It hadn't taken more than two visits for them to quickly learn not to try and make Luna wait politely or sign the guestbook.

The doors dinged open, a few ponies filing out, and Luna hurried into the elevator, followed by a more-dour Scrivener. The mare had already hit the button for the top floor and was now standing at the ready, eyes gleaming and a wide grin on her features as the doors slowly slid closed.

The moment they clicked shut, Luna hopped into the air and began to flap her wings, hovering on the spot as the elevator rumbled, then began to rise. And Scrivener watched mildly as Luna seemed to 'fall' through the air until her rump hit the floor, her wings flapping one last time before she grinned up at him as he looked down at her with the same bemused expression.

Finally, the stallion reached out and gently bopped her nose, and she glowered at him, saying sulkily: "Well, 'tis like tradition now."

"This is why I'm scared of modern technology." Scrivener said dryly, and then he shook his head slowly before glancing up as the doors dinged open.

A pony in a suit began to stride into the elevator, then stopped and stared at the two ponies in the cabin. Luna and Scrivener stared back, and then Luna climbed up to her hooves and said pointedly: "If thou desires to use my magic lift, thou must sit in my husband's lap."

Scrivener glared at Luna, and the pony in the suit winced and hurriedly stepped backwards, letting the doors closed before the winged unicorn turned a grumpy look back at Scrivener Bloom. "Well, 'twould be nice if now and again thou would cuddle with a handsome stallion for me. I enjoy watching the squirming."

"You're squirming." Scrivener muttered, then he looked up as the doors opened... and sighed tiredly as in the elevator car, Luna rapidly pressed all the buttons on the elevator before bounding out just as the doors began to close, the charcoal stallion saying mildly as she hopped up beside him: "There really is too much wrong with you."

Luna only sniffed loudly at this, raising her head and replying firmly: "All that is wrong with me is that I am but one pony." She paused, then glowered around the empty, expansive waiting room before her eyes locked on the double doors at the end, and she strode towards these as the secretary at the desk only sighed tiredly, not looking up from the typewriter she was poking away at.

Scrivener followed the sapphire mare, knowing it was useless trying to stop her from barging in... and admittedly not entirely inclined to do so, anyway. All the same, he did feel a little bit of pity when Luna smashed the oak double doors open with her head before striding into the massive office beyond, the mare grinning widely at the moss-green earth pony seated behind a titanic desk, an expensive gray suit over his body that matched the color of his short, peppered mane, his hooded, dark eyes glaring fearlessly at the winged unicorn as she announced: "We are here!"

"I never would have guessed." Xeric Underbrush said sourly, and then he smoothed out the lapels of his suit, scowling as Luna flopped herself into one of the large chairs and Scrivener Blooms followed the mare in, giving a lame smile to the earth pony and feeling perhaps a moment of sympathy... and a little bit of that same old anxiety he always felt when it came to the mogul. Underbrush, after all, identified himself only as a publisher because he was a former 'slave hoof' from the north, where literature was considered one of the pursuits suitable only for a unicorn. In reality, Underbrush probably owned half of the businesses in Canterlot: he had begun at a newspaper, eventually become its owner, and then expanded rapidly through every other business earth ponies had been forbidden to touch by unicorns.

Scrivener Blooms awkwardly took the other large chair in front of the desk, and Underbrush leaned back in his throne-like seat. He glared at them, and Scrivener reflected moodily again how unsettling that was with the enormous portrait behind the publisher. A portrait from when he was much younger, but that fire in his eyes was the exact same.

"What do you have for me?" Underbrush asked in a sourly-expectant tone, and Scrivener opened his mouth... then slowly closed it and paled slightly as he realized that, like an idiot, he and Luna hadn't brought the goddamn manuscript with them.

But Luna grinned widely at this, looking almost excited as she rose her soulstone horn as it began to glow. Underbrush gave her a sour look, but admittedly Scrivener Blooms was impressed by how the mogul didn't flinch like most people would. "Fear not, I shall call for aid. Scrivener Blooms, explain thy new silly little story, I am busy."

The charcoal stallion sighed tiredly, and then he began awkwardly: "Well, uh... it has to do with. Um. I mean, the main hero is an earth pony, who... it's a fiction story..."

Underbrush was glaring him into the ground, and Luna was attempting not to laugh as her horn gave short, rhythmic pulses. Scrivener cleared his throat and sat back, then he forced himself to look up at the mogul as he recited: "A hundred and twenty thousand words, divided into sixteen chapters, plus prologue and epilogue. And Luna already sketched some cover art and some internal pictures."

Xeric Underbrush closed his eyes tiredly, reaching up and rubbing a hoof slowly at his forehead before he asked crankily: "And what is the story about?"

"Uh... a pony... he becomes a detective and... there's demons." Scrivener cleared his throat, and Underbrush scowled at him past his hoof. "I know you hate detective stories. I really worked hard on this though, I did all kinds of research and... you know I have a lot of-"

"You are not a suspense writer. You write romance and fantasy and stories that are taken as fiction, whether they are or not. And you write your sappy little poems." Underbrush said distastefully, and Scrivener Blooms' features slowly puckered. "I asked you for another book of poems."

"I... well... I didn't want to write another book of poems." Scrivener said defensively, and then he looked over his shoulder dumbly as hooves strode calmly into the room, Luna looking pleased with herself as the glow died out from her soulstone horn.

The hooves belonged to a gorgeous sea-green mare with glowing blue eyes, who looked almost like a beautiful pony... except her mane and tail were made of thick seaweed, and she had sharp teeth that were currently lightly biting into a sheaf of papers bound with a simple string. Not to mention her hooves were cloven, and the way she moved was almost too liquid, too graceful to belong to any mortal mare.

Scrivener Blooms reached up as one of his hooves clicked apart into a claw, taking this from the familiar demon as he smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you, Hevatica."

"It is my pleasure, Scrivener Blooms." the Kelpie replied with an easy nod, then she sat primly down, politely nodding to Underbrush but otherwise clearly intending to hang around for the rest of the meeting. And Scrivener sighed, since he wasn't exactly in a position to ask the demon to leave, and Luna looked like she was ready to veto any attempt to kick the Kelpie out anyway.

So instead, the stallion tossed the manuscript onto Underbrush's enormous desk, and the publisher reached out and swept it up as Scrivener said mildly: "You know, I should be dealing with your editors, not-"

"I invested a lot of money into you. I am the one who made you famous in the first place, and who continues to control how the public perceives you." Underbrush answered in an icy voice as he ripped the string off and paged through the script, and then he looked up darkly. "And this isn't what I wanted or intended to present next."

Scrivener shrugged, looking challengingly over at Underbrush... but after a moment, the publisher rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back down at the sheaf of papers before he asked finally: "Is this it?"

"I... guess. If you're asking if I have any other additions or any further plans along this line, then no, it's just this one-shot. And I don't have anything else good for publishing right now..." Scrivener bit his lip, shifting a little before he said finally: "Well, I mean. I have a few poems I could mail in, since you own like... what... twenty magazines?"

"Twenty-three. Have your idiot agent mail them to me." Underbrush said moodily, and Scrivener nodded awkwardly. Then the publisher looked up and frowned as he drew his eyes slowly from Scrivener to Hevatica.

The Kelpie only smiled, staying seated calmly back between the chairs, and after a moment Underbrush turned his eyes back to Scrivener and asked distastefully: "If I ask you to write a nonfiction collection about demons and Subterra, will you do so? I need it done within a few months, but it's becoming a hot topic again. It would be very easy to capitalize on, especially with your experiences."

"Money money money." Scrivener mumbled, but all the same he tossed a questioning look to Luna and Hevatica. The demon nodded to him encouragingly, while the sapphire mare only pointed at herself a few times hurriedly, and the charcoal stallion rolled his eyes before turning back to Underbrush and saying finally: "I'll do it, but you know I'm going to have to interview Luna and Twilight for it, too. And you know that's going to be miserable."

"Then I'll assign you a collaborator to make it seem like you're not biased." Underbrush shook his head slowly, almost patronizingly. "There's always a market, and the right advertising and reviews shape the rules of the game.

"One last thing." Underbrush sat up, frowning a little as he looked over at Scrivener Blooms. "These Pious. I visited their Sanctuary recently with some business partners and was less than pleased with what I saw. What are you going to do about them?"

Scrivener tilted his head at this as Luna looked at the publisher with surprise. "Thou gained an audience with the Pious? But 'tis said that only their believers are permitted in the Sanctuary, and they have denied every request that-"

"Money talks." Underbrush said shortly, and then he grinned, showing off perfect teeth... several of which Scrivener knew were fake purely because he'd punched them out of the publisher's jaw a long time ago. "They're just another stupid religion. Religions run on the same lifeblood any other corporation does: money."

"Horses of Heaven, you really do make me look pleasant some days." Scrivener said dryly, and then he hesitated and added: "And the Pious always seemed... I dunno, very zealous. Like true believers in their own faith."

"They are. But they're looking for pony followers, now, and some of these ponies that have joined have the same business interests as I do. They know they need money if they want to get this brand new religion that's come to Equestria off the ground." Underbrush replied with a shrug, shaking his head slowly. "They need advertising, to influence powerful ponies, to ensure that they can convince the right people to spread their influence for them. Exactly the same way I sold millions of copies of your stupid book."

Scrivener didn't exactly know what to say to that as he cleared his throat awkwardly, then he said finally: "That's... I don't know if I should be touched or freaked out or what."

"Try saying 'thank you' some time then, you ungrateful whelp." Underbrush growled, and Scrivener glowered back at him as Hevatica sighed and Luna grumbled. Then the business mogul sat forwards and said moodily: "Let me put it this way. The Pious are trying to sell a product. Ponies, other business ponies like me, are now moving in to help them try and sell that product, in the hopes that they can benefit from the 'profit.' I recognize that all these big words and concepts might be going over your heads, but take a moment and try to use the little brainpower you have."

Luna bared her fangs as Scrivener looked darkly at the earth pony, but Hevatica surprisingly rose her head and said softly: "So it's just like the days of the past, is that what you're saying? When the Equestrian Templars ruled by power and wealth, declaring anyone who stood against them sinners... and the merchants..."

Underbrush nodded, looking with what seemed almost like the tiniest amount of approval at the Kelpie. Then he grunted and turned his eyes towards Scrivener picking up for the demon: "The merchants would join the church and praise god alongside the Templars, for protection from them. Of course, the 'church' would always take a cut of their prophets, but unicorns... they've always been greedy and stupid."

Luna rolled her eyes, and then she leaned forwards and asked ironically: "And what about thou, Underbrush? Need I point out the decadence and treasure thou girds thyself with?"

"The difference between me and the unicorns is that I'm not stupid." Underbrush replied, and then he sat back and looked down at the manuscript, tapping at it slowly. "That's why I can sell even garbage like this. That's why I can seize any and every opportunity that comes my way. That's why I continue to put up with an asshole, mediocre writer like you, Scrivener Blooms. Because even though you're a moderate investment, I can find a way to sell you to an audience, and unlike any other writer part of any other publishing house, you're not going to get old, you're not going to suffer disease, you're not going to decide one day to stop writing."

Scrivener blinked slowly at this as Luna snorted and Hevatica smiled slightly, and then the charcoal stallion asked awkwardly: "You know I fight monsters all the time, right? And... I mean, I live with Luna. That's pretty dangerous too. And... how do you know I won't suddenly stop writing one day, just because?"

The publisher snorted at this, shaking his head slowly as he bared his teeth in an almost-nasty grin. "No, you won't. Because you're too stubborn to die, and because I've seen you at work. You're neurotic, and broken, and probably brain-dead, but all that crap you go through, slave hoof... it bleeds into your writing and it's what makes you not entirely a failure at what you do."

"I'm. I'm going to leave now. Before I either hit you again or have to thank you, and I don't know which is worse." Scrivener Blooms said after a moment, and Luna grunted in agreement as Hevatica only shook her head with a soft smile. "Are you... were you serious about the-"

"I don't joke. It somehow fails to surprise me that you haven't learned that by now, though." Underbrush said irritably, and then he gestured dismissively at them. "Get out of here. You have ninety days to get me at least a hundred pages of information on Subterra and two interviews, and it better be goddamn interesting. And send those poems in."

"Yes, sir, master, sir." Scrivener intoned sourly, and Underbrush only grunted, already turning his attention completely away from the three. Luna narrowed her eyes and slowly began to raise her horn as it glowed, but the charcoal stallion sighed as he reached up, grasping the soulstone prosthetic and gently turning her head away as he gestured at her lightly.

She grumbled but nodded, falling into step after him as Hevatica turned and joined them, gazing kindly over at the two before she dropped her head towards him and said pleasantly: "You are a very patient person, Scrivener Blooms. It's no wonder we can't help but admire you so: it's the virtue of a worthy king."

Scrivener smiled lamely at this as Luna huffed loudly, leading the way through the waiting room. "Oh shush, foul demon." She paused, then poked at the elevator button with her horn even as she pushed her sunglasses back up her muzzle, adding: "Tis good to see thee, though. Even if thou art a terrible flirt."

"Well, I can't help but feel grateful to you both. And you are very good friends and allies." Hevatica said softly, smiling between them before she looked over her shoulder towards Underbrush's office. "Although you do keep strange company, but I think that itself is testament to the kind of people you both are, and the lengths you'll go to for this world."

Scrivener grunted at this, shrugging a little as Luna grinned wryly and replied easily: "Or 'tis perhaps simply testament to the fact that my husband is a great wimp."

"You're a wimp." Scrivener retorted lamely as the elevator doors hummed open, and then he winced a bit when the mare huffed and glowered at him, stepping quickly into the open car. "Okay, okay. You're not a wimp. You're. Horrible."

"Aye. I am." Luna said proudly, raising her head as she and Hevatica joined the stallion in the elevator. It began to descend, and the sapphire mare hurriedly leapt high into the air , flapping her wings as Hevatica and Scrivener both winced before the winged unicorn seemed to slowly rise up through the air until her head thudded into the roof, and then she winced even as she giggled before dropping to the floor.

Hevatica and Scrivener Blooms both winced as the elevator shuddered, but thankfully it seemed otherwise unhindered as Luna shook herself out and said mildly: "These magic boxes should be fixed, Scrivy. I wish to be able to hover inside one without bumping either head nor rump."

Scrivener sighed as the doors dinged open, and then he strode out of the elevator, mumbling: "Let's just go back to Subterra and see if we can find Innocence and Twilight. I can probably get Sparkles to do most of the research for me on that new book. I hope."

* * *

"Not if you're going to be a jerk, Scrivy." Twilight mumbled as she glanced upwards, feeling a distinct train of thought run through her mind, and then the presence twitched awkwardly before the Lich smiled a little despite herself, adding softly: "Hey, it's true. Now hurry back. Innocence wants to work with the mire and I don't think I can keep her practicing magic for much longer."

Twilight paused, then she gazed through the training room with a small smile. It was little more than open, flat stone with iron girders crisscrossing the ceiling, but the plain-looking walls were regenerating the magic damage that had been done to them from Sin's spells that missed target, and there was more than sixty feet of open space: more than enough to accommodate the thick glass globes Twilight had charged with magic and left to fly wildly and randomly around the room, sometimes bouncing off the walls and ceilings as Sin attempted to hit them with magic.

The crux of the exercise was that Twilight was making her use only the magic reserves in her armor: it forced her to work with the gemstones that stored her energy, and she cursed as she was forced to recharge them over and over as she fought to find a balance, and to figure out what kinds of spells she could even fling from the reserves alone.

It was frustrating, and Innocence glared as she rose a foreleg and concentrated on it: a bolt of magic was released from the gemstone on her bracer, but then the light faded out from inside the ruby. And more annoyingly, the magic bolt missed hitting anything except the ceiling above: the glass orbs were simply whipping around too fast for her to manage to target them.

The young unicorn growled beneath her facemask, then looked at her other foreleg, but it had lost its charge as well. And the magic battery over her breast didn't really seem to work all that well: any magic released from it seemed to go in a straight line, and it was hard as hell to try and aim her entire body in one specific direction.

Innocence shook her head angrily, then stomped her front claws down as she lowered her head, her horn glowing as she recharged the magic batteries on the bracers. Unfortunately, the act of pulling in so much magic energy had a nasty side effect: it drew the attention of the charged spheres buzzing around and made them all twist towards her.

The young mare looked up too late and took one sphere straight to the face just as she finished charging the magic spheres, squeaking as it bludgeoned her backwards and she was knocked flat on her back. Then she cursed and covered her face with her forelegs as the other various-sized spheres, smashed down into her body and around her, making her wheeze before she snapped angrily: "Mom! Come on, just let me use my magic properly!"

"No, Innocence. Please, you can handle this. I know you can." Twilight encouraged, smiling a little before she began: "Use your mind, that's your most powerful tool, Innocence. Try and think about how you can-"

"How can I think when these stupid things are pummeling me? Why'd you make them so fast?" Innocence cursed as once bounced high over her head, and then the mare leapt up and clawed wildly at another sphere as it passed, but all she managed to do was knock it off course.

"You can do this! Just concentrate!" Twilight encouraged, and then she winced a bit when her daughter glared furiously up at the buzzing orbs and her horn began to glow. "Innocence..."

For a few moments, it looked like the young unicorn was going to lash out anyway, but then she grumbled and lowered her head, the glow dying out as she instead rose one of the bracers and growled: "Fine. I'll do it this way. I'll prove that I can do it."

Twilight sighed in relief, then she suggested, not wanting Innocence to get too frustrated: "Why don't you try and use-"

"I got it, Mom!" Innocence swung a claw outwards, unleashing another bolt of magic that drained the battery entirely, and it missed the sphere she was aiming at by several meters, making her curse before she sat back and started to focus her magic as one of her eyes twitched, a wild, almost desperate idea striking her. She couldn't fail... she refused to fail!

As she concentrated her magic, the spheres were drawn in towards her... and on a last-ditch effort, the mare threw her head back as she focused on releasing the built-up magic energy in the gemstone batteries on her armor in one raw, fierce wave. Electricity blasted through the air around her, hammering through the glass spheres and shattering them into powder as they were drawn in like magnets.

Then Innocence grinned as she dropped back to her claws, shaking herself out and raising her head proudly. Her horn was still crackling with power, and Twilight sighed even as she began to smile warmly... and then a glass orb hammered firmly into the back of the mare's head, knocking her flopping forwards with a yelp and sending her facemask flying off before she blinked stupidly and looked up, staring at the last lone orb whizzing through the air.

A snarl passed over her features, and then Innocence leapt to her claws and snapped her horn viciously outwards, and the sphere simply exploded in a tremendous blast of light and electricity, Twilight wincing away at the surge of raw power before Innocence cursed under her breath and stomped a claw angrily several times. But slowly, her anger settled until she slumped a bit with a grumble, shaking her head moodily and muttering: "Fantastic."

Twilight Sparkle sighed softly, then strode towards her daughter as Innocence picked up her fallen facemask, the young unicorn looking down at the snarling motif... and thinking silently about how really, she wasn't a unicorn at all, was she?

"Innocence. You have to learn to control your temper... I know it's hard, but..." Twilight bit her lip, seeing the way her daughter stiffened, glared over her shoulder, looked so... frustrated. "I know. I know you hate it when I say that. I'm just trying to help."

The young mare sighed quietly and lowered her head, then she closed her eyes and murmured: "I know. I know. And I know you and Mutt and Daddy... you're different too, but... you weren't always different, were you?"

"I don't know, Innocence." Twilight smiled a little, shaking her head slowly. "I wasn't always a Lich, and I wasn't always a winged unicorn. I was always a little different, though, from everyone else... and people notice it when you're different in here..." She tapped the young mare's forehead gently. "More than when you're different because of your looks.

"I have a lot of expectations for you. I know it's stressful. I know that you don't like me floating around, watching you and pushing you to be better." Twilight hesitated, then bit her lip again and looked down. She wanted to say things like 'but I'm not that bad a mom' or 'I spoil you' or other pseudo-defenses that were emotional, not logical. That whether true or not, really had no bearing on the situation: she didn't want to say things to her daughter solely with the intent of making her feel bad or that things could be worse, because... things were already going to get worse, and her little girl...

Twilight reached up and touched Innocence's scaled face, tilting her head up and meeting her eyes. "But I think you need that, whether your like it or not. You're going to make mistakes, Innocence, and... I know that whether I like it or not, you're not going to always take my advice and... maybe sometimes I'm even going to say the wrong things to you, do the wrong things for you, because it can be really hard to acknowledge you're your own person. And I'm so happy that... it seems like all the good parts of me, and Luna, and Scrivy were passed down to you. And it worries me sometimes that all our bad parts were too."

Innocence blushed and lowered her head awkwardly, and there was quiet for a few moments before the mare looked up and said softly: "I'm not gonna be a disappointment. I can handle myself, and I'm going to be strong, and..."

The young mare shook her head quickly, before she smiled a little, seeming to loosen up as she gestured awkwardly with her mask. "I just don't want anyone to... to force their ideas on me or to try and push me a certain way, I guess. I want to follow my own path, make my own mistakes. I want to find out for myself what should be important and... how I have to live."

Twilight sighed a little, and then the violet mare nodded hesitantly before she said finally: "Okay. I'll... I'll try to let you do that, Innocence. But try and listen to what I have to teach at least, alright? I want to help make you strong, teach you how to take care of yourself and others."

Innocence nodded hesitantly, and then she looked down and scratched at the floor with a claw before she finally cleared her throat and quickly put her facemask back on. "Okay, Momma. I'm... I'm gonna try, then, I just..."

Twilight only nodded in response, giving a small smile. She studied her daughter for a few moments, then finally shook her head before turning and saying softly: "Well. Let's get out of here then. Your Dad and Mutt are coming back from Canterlot, and I'm sure Antares must be around here somewhere, so maybe we can get him to help, too. He can help us out if you want to work on learning to control the corruption again."

Innocence nodded grudgingly, even as she complained: "I like Antares and all, Momma, but... do we really need his help? Can't Daddy just... I don't know, tear it out of me if it's really starting to go that bad?"

"That would probably hurt you even more than Antares purifying you." Twilight said gently, and Innocence grumbled under her breath before the Lich smiled and leaned over, nudging her daughter gently as they headed for the steel door leading out into the halls of the Thorn Palace. "Don't worry. Antares really does want to help you as much as possible."

"Well, I don't want help, like I said." Innocence grumbled, and then she sighed a little and dropped her head, adding despondently: "It's not like I have any friends or anything, anyway. So why should I even bother to care?"

"Innocence, you have lots of friends." Twilight encouraged, and the young mare only grumbled before Twilight hesitated, then ventured: "I'm sure that Clinker, well... still wants to spend time with you... he and you seemed..."

"It was... it was nothing, I really don't want to talk about any of that." Innocence grumbled, looking ruffled, and the Lich decided to drop the subject. They walked on in awkward quiet, heading for the front of the palace, and then Innocence mumbled: "Anyway. I'm pretty sure that after what happened I'm not going to have any friends in Ponyville. Ever."

Twilight smiled awkwardly, then she cleared her throat before saying finally: "Well, when I was just a foal, I accidentally destroyed a lecture theater in the magic academy. And I still... well... that was how I was made apprentice to Celestia, back when she was Princess of Equestria!"

"But did you have any friends?" Innocence asked pessimistically, and Twilight shrugged lamely, which made the young unicorn sigh grumpily. "Exactly. And I'm pretty sure you probably never did anything like that again."

The violet mare looked mildly over at her daughter, and then she said: "You really do think I'm kind of... boring or something, don't you?"

"No offense, Momma, but well, you're... you're my Mom." Innocence looked a little awkward, clearing her throat as she looked over at the violet mare. "You're... all about books and learning and... making sure I eat right and well... you know. Mutt's Mutt and Daddy at least goes along with her. You just kind of... well..."

"I'm boring." Twilight said flatly, and Innocence grinned lamely up at her mother, blushing slightly as she shifted on her claws, then she nodded a little. The violet mare grumbled under her breath at this, then shook her head and muttered: "I just like structure and... when things make sense and all. I'm not that boring. I mean, look at us, we're in Subterra, I'm a Lich, and-"

"And most of the time we spend... reading, or at the library, or studying theory and magic and all that and it's not... I'm sorry, Mom, but I really don't find that interesting." Innocence complained, and Twilight looked at her daughter with dumb surprise.

"I... I thought you liked studying things like that, though, you always told me that you really enjoyed reading with me." Twilight replied, feeling strangely hurt, and Innocence sighed and gave her mother a faintly-exasperated look and a bit of a smile.

"When I was a filly, Mom. But I'm... you know, I'm not really a kid anymore. And... you know. I want to be more... active." Innocence said finally, and then she looked ahead and hurried forwards, mumbling something about getting the door despite the fact the end of the hall was some thirty feet away.

Twilight slouched a little, dropping her head with a tired sigh and looking morbidly up after her daughter, still feeling a little hurt. She wasn't boring, after all, and she made a face before she promised herself childishly that she was going to prove to her daughter that she wasn't boring. And maybe, finally, that would help her really get through to the little girl she cared for so much.


	16. The Return Of The King

Chapter Fourteen: The Return of the King

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild shared awkward looks before the charcoal stallion cleared his throat and said as tactfully as possible: "Twilight, maybe... maybe it's not such a bad thing that Sin thinks you're boring. I mean, really, should our kids know about half the stuff we get up to? That would kind of ruin us as role models for them. We'd have to give her away to... I dunno. Do we even know anyone who's responsible, now that Celestia's kind of going back to being Freya?"

"So now I'm the boring stuffy one, not Celestia. Great." Twilight grumbled, and Scrivener and Luna traded looks again, then they both shrugged lamely, before attempt to hide in the covers of the large bed together with a shared wince when Twilight Sparkle glared at them.

"It wouldn't kill you two to try and be a little helpful, you know." Twilight said flatly, and then she shook her head and muttered: "Boring. How am I boring? I'm not boring at all. I'm just nice."

"'Tis so adorable how much this is bothering thee." Luna said with relish, and even as she shrank down a bit at the horrible look Twilight focused on her, she also grinned wider. "Well, 'tis true! Look, we always call thee boring, Twilight Sparkle, how is it just now thou art actually beginning to fear thou art? 'Tis like thou forgets that a teenager like Innocence is says anything and everything, and lives for excitement and adventure the like that would make even I shudder with... well, nay." Luna looked meditative. "Nay, there is no thrill too great for me."

Scrivener grunted at this, and Luna glowered and grumbled back, the two shoving at each other as Twilight paced uneasily on the other side of the room. Then the Lich sighed and shook her head, saying pleadingly: "Guys, come on, will you please..."

And then the violet mare twitched, her breath catching as she felt like a hammer slammed into her mind as Scrivener's blood boiled and Luna's eyes snapped upwards, staring in disbelief as her soulstone horn pulsed with black, ill light. A ripple passed through the three ponies, from a shockwave that had just torn through Subterra, lighting up emotions and sending demons scattering, many of them fleeing the city in a mass exodus.

It didn't go unnoticed above: not only did Canterlot feel the terrible pulse as something entered their world, they saw the flocks of black smoke shooting towards the twilit sky, and citizens panicked as more-physical demons ripped out of the sewers and the tunnels, many of them thinking that this was the uprising, the rebellion, the surge of evil many of them had imagined would always come one day... except when the demons fled past, there was only a moment of relief that quickly became even deeper horror when they realized they weren't attacking: they were running away.

"Innocence!" was Twilight's first word, the Lich looking up sharply, and Luna and Scrivener gritted their teeth and sprung off the bed, the three ponies rushing for the door of Burning Desire's estate. Innocence was at the Thorn Palace, and Antares was likely still helping her study and train: in fact, they both hoped they were together, and Antares was smart enough to make Innocence stay put.

The trio bolted through the halls and onto the street... and were joined by both a grim-looking Burning Desire and a trembling but determined Ersatz Major. There was no time for words, either to thank them or tell them to get away: there was only time to run down streets that were almost entirely abandoned.

But that wasn't to say every demon had fled, every servant of the night had run... and it wasn't like Luna could blame the ones that had, either. Her horn was still glowing like a beacon, the soulstone excited by whatever the hell had just torn its way into their world, and it didn't feel like anything they had ever... no, no, it wasn't that. The problem was that it _wasn't _alien. It was so familiar that their minds refused to process it, couldn't accept it, couldn't even identify it. It was something so... so close to them that they kept looking right past it when they tried to grasp what the hell was emanating that... power...

As they made their way in a straight charge for Subterra, all Luna could think of was fortifying the palace and making sure everyone was safe. Then they could find whatever had sent out that pulse, whatever the hell was emanating that awful power, and find out what the hell it was doing here.

She was barely aware of the army of demons forming behind her, any more than she was aware of the servants of the night still scrambling for any possible exit while others remembered friend, and family, and duty. The ache in her mind from this presence was growing worse, and Scrivener and Twilight felt it too, to the point where the stallion's body was rippling unnaturally as the corruption became more and more excited in his veins, and Twilight's stitching groaned and twisted and began to pop here and there.

They reached the Thorn Palace, and Luna led the charge up the stairs, the army behind her breaking apart into Greater Nightmares and winged demons that took to the air as the rest of the pack broke up into three groups. Two of the group began to move around to either side of the step pyramid, heading for other ways into the massive, fortified manse that encircled the temple in a U, while the remaining group fell into position along the front of the Thorn Palace, ready to defend the heart of their dark sanctuary, and more importantly, the ponies they looked up to as their true leaders.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight leapt up over the top of the steps... and before they could decide where they were going to begin their search, a soft voice said to them: "It has been so long since we last were in your presence..."

The three stopped, feeling that ripple pass over them, but they felt frozen, paralyzed by that voice... and by the sight of the winged unicorn it belonged to as the gunmetal gray entity strode forwards, it black wings furled at its sides and head held proudly as a black fire mane and tail burned high. Emerald green eyes gazed out at them almost affectionately as its silver hooves strode along water like it was solid glass, exactly the same as they had all remembered the creature...

Except for one thing. One terrible thing: standing out of its breast, like a staring, horrible eye, was a domed blue surface that could only be soulstone. It was covered in runes that glowed in short pulses, in perfect time with the throb of painful light at the core of the entity's crystalline heart; in perfect time with Luna's own soulstone spire, as if they were synchronizing with each other.

"Gymbr." Scrivener whispered, and the entity smiled at them before it sat calmly back on the reflecting pool... on _Selene's_ reflecting pool. It made fury want to rise in the stallion for a reason he couldn't entirely explain... but at the same time, horror and terror and disbelief at the impossible entity across from them completely suffocated any other emotion at the moment, made him incapable of doing anything but stare.

Twilight was trembling violently, but the words rose in her throat even through her disbelief, as the thought of Innocence pushed out her fear of this... this entity she remembered all too well... "Where's... where's Innocence?"

"We thought it would be rude to try and see her without you present. We know you are very protective of her, after all, Twilight Sparkle." Gymbr said softly, and for some reason it just made the Lich shiver harder as Luna and Scrivener struggled to recover their senses.

Then the entity smiled at them again, bowing its head forwards as it asked in a strangely-excited voice: "But is this not good? We are reunited... all of us. We have longed and feared for this day, but we are proud to say that we are here... only with the best intentions. There is a force on the horizon that would undo all our work... but together, we shall be able to destroy it. We shall be able to stop a force that desires, in its disgusting way, to save our universe."

"What... what art thou... damnation, monster, we thought thou must have died! We have not seen so much as a hair from thy head!" Luna halted, glanced up at the black flames that burned from Gymbr's skull, and then she grimaced and muttered: "Perhaps 'twas not the best of phrasings but... where hast thou been?"

"We were saved many years ago, by Kvasir. He treated our wounds, made us strong again." Gymbr answered almost proudly, and the three ponies were again dumbfounded by this answer. "He hid us in Valhalla. He kept us safe, and made us powerful. He helped us to replace our dying Kundalini, and helped see us through the worst of our madness... and after that, he came with us, to see the force that would save this universe, and agreed that it must be stopped."

"I... I don't understand! Thou makes no sense! Kvasir never could, never would... he was only a politician!" Luna snapped, and Gymbr frowned at the sapphire mare, focusing something like disapproval on her. It made Luna bare her fangs in response, leaning forwards as her starry mane flared up and she snapped: "Avert thy eyes! I shan't be gazed upon like I am some errant, stupid child by a... a freakish fairy tale such as thou art!"

"Yes, you remember our origin well, it seems. But do you remember our power, Luna Brynhild?" asked Gymbr in an even voice, and Scrivener winced as Twilight swallowed and stared almost pleadingly over at Luna. "Our loved ones do, it seems."

Luna growled at this, then she shook her head and took a slow breath as her eyes narrowed at the beast, saying slowly: "Aye, we remember thee well. All of us, but in the years since we met, creature, I have grown stronger and my patience for riddles shorter. I do not fear, not even fear itself: it is fear that must fear me."

Gymbr chuckled quietly, shaking his head slowly as he murmured softly: "Such pride. Such strength. Such foolishness; we are both pleased and disappointed, Luna Brynhild. But we suppose that you have accomplished feats even we must be impressed with... defeating not only Valthrudnir, but mastering yourself. Making allies of creatures so powerful as Kismet, Hecate, and even Hel. You have been busy... but so have we.

"Ask your questions. We are friends, are we not? We are even closer than that, closer than family, closer than kin..." Gymbr rose his head high, smiling and supreme. "We are you."

Scrivener shivered, then he looked back, taking a slow breath as he steadied himself and tried to make the world make sense, tried to get his reeling mind in order. But it felt almost impossible with what they were faced with. Gymbr: a self-described god, with powers that seemed beyond limit, without boundary. A creature that shouldn't exist, that had come out of a story as a Tulpa and had eventually become as real as they were. A monster, born of nightmares, from Scrivener and Luna's darkest parts all meshing together into one terrible being.

Luna was snarling, but holding herself in check, and Twilight was simply afraid. And Scrivener felt a wild urge to laugh as he realized that maybe he was right after all: maybe the calamity that all the Draconequus were gathered to watch really was them... only it was a different version of them, back from... from death? Could something that had never really been born, ever really die?

The charcoal stallion forced himself to breathe, forced himself to steady his thoughts enough that he could look up and ask: "What happened to you? What do you mean, Kvasir looked after you? Kvasir was always..."

"He was a good friend. He was stronger than we think you imagined: he had many fears, and many enemies, and was responsible for more than you can understand, but he held up without complaint. He kept our secrets, and he helped renew our strength, asking little in return... asking only for us to fulfill our end of the deal." Gymbr shook his head slowly, saying softly: "He treated us as family... and perhaps we were, more than we believed. For you, Luna Brynhild, are Valkyrie. We are Valkyrie, too, even if we are also god. We are of the same great name, the same divine blood."

Luna didn't know how to respond, how to even feel... but Twilight was the one to pick up this time, a tremble running down her spine before she whispered: "Was?"

Gymbr smiled faintly, shaking his head slowly before he said softly: "Yes, was. And it was our fault... he asked to see evidence of the coming threat, the enemy, the 'savior,' and so we brought him to see. We showed him worlds that you cannot imagine: we opened his eyes to the true meaning of the universe, but sadly... we failed to protect him."

"What?" Luna stepped forwards, and then she snarled, shaking her head and snapping: "Speaking of a mysterious enemy, now telling us Kvasir is dead... nay, 'tis all so convenient, so perfect! But saying thou comes to stop the 'saving' of the universe... is there no way thou shan't taunt us, monster? Is there anything thou holds sacred?"

"Yes. There is much we believe is sacred. And there is also much we believe must be destroyed for the universe to continue to function. At times, these things overlap." Gymbr retorted after a moment, his strange, echoing voice taking on more feminine tones before he closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head forwards and shaking it as if in denial. "Please, stop this. We are honest in what we desire... Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, please. Help us."

Scrivener shivered again at this, looking away as he saw another stallion for a moment, begging for his help, as machinery gleamed out of his back and his twisted family loomed around him... and then the charcoal earth pony clenched his eyes shut and whispered: "No. I won't go down that road again, Gymbr. We turned down Thesis when he came begging for help, even before we knew what he would do with it, and he proved right off the bat how right we were to tell him no. You, Gymbr... we _know_ what you do with power. How could you expect us to want to help you?"

"Because we aided you in the past. And yes, in a sense... we aided you because we owed you much, and we owe you still. And we have hidden much from you, and understand that you must be afraid of us, of what we are after... but do not fear. It is not your family." Gymbr smiled almost tenderly, then he rose a claw and gently beckoned with it. "We have our own family."

A portal tore open, a gaping wound in reality behind Gymbr that three ponies strode out of to join Gymbr. Luna's eyes widened, and Twilight's words caught in her throat as Scrivener slowly, weakly shook his head in disbelief, the three ponies barely able to believe what they were looking at.

One was almost a mirror image of their Twilight, a violet winged unicorn with raven pinions, and clearly a Lich. But despite how much she looked the same beneath the regal black cloak that covered her body, the grin on her face, the glow in her eyes, the malevolence she exuded... she was also completely different.

Another looked like Celestia, but her teeth were large and sharp and deadly, and her mane and tail were not a pastel rainbow but glowing gold and white flames that twisted like liquid. Her eyes had turned a hellish amber, and she was adorned not in armor, but gorgeous, loose chains and jewelry and a tight golden collar that was locked around her throat. The ivory mare studied them with an intense eagerness that made Scrivener shudder, and she stood proudly at Gymbr's side, so devoted to him she seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes off the entity in spite of all the curiosity she clearly had over the ponies before her.

But the last... the last they hadn't anticipated. It was another Luna, wearing only simple, lightweight black armor, her head high and her mane and tail both dark and swirling, no stars twinkling in her blue-and-black flame locks. Her eyes drew over them hungrily before she leaned forwards, stamping her hooves against the ground as her natural horn pulsed with energy, saying eagerly: "Look! Look at them! Gymbr wasn't lying!"

"As if the Master would lie to us, Myre." the Celestia said softly, and then she smiled as she looked at the entity beside her, asking softly: "May I introduce us, Lord Gymbr, Emperor of All?"

Gymbr laughed quietly at this, gesturing towards the ponies as he said softly: "You may. But do not refer to us by that title in their presence. Our friends shall not like it, and I must bow my head to their wishes."

The terrible, gold-fire-maned Celestia nodded politely once in agreement, and then she stepped forwards and turned her eyes to the staring Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight, bowing her head low as she greeted: "It is my honor to meet you. My name is Dusk, and I am the First Concubine to Lord Gymbr, and Commander of his forces. Twilight Shadow, the Grand Vizier, stands on my master's other side, and this is my little sister and the Champion of our army, Myre."

Luna Brynhild shook her head in disbelief, and then she murmured weakly: "What... what hast thou done, Gymbr?"

"Lord Gymbr freed us, and made us strong. He made us his family!" Myre said firmly, stepping forwards and nodding before her eyes widened in surprise, turning towards Scrivener Blooms. Then she licked her lips eagerly, whispering: "Oh hello you. Oh my, oh my, Lord Gymbr was right..."

"Patience, Myre. I smell it too, but... let's wait for them to adjust. We must be quite a surprise for them." Dusk said gently, raising a hoof and giving a soothing smile to her little sister, who glared back up at the ivory mare. And none of the three ponies of this world knew what to say, staring at these ponies who were just like Luna and Celestia... but at the same time, so completely, clearly _not_.

Gymbr looked at Twilight Shadow, who nodded quickly once before she bowed as well. When she rose, her eyes drew automatically to Twilight Sparkle... and both ponies, both winged unicorns, both Liches stared at each other for a few moments before Shadow said softly to Sparkle: "We're here to help. Lord Gymbr has spent a lot of time taking with me, telling me his story, and warning me you might not be the most receptive to his appearance here, especially with us. My job is to reassure you that we are serious about the coming storm, and proving we're friends, not enemies. That we have become Lord Gymbr's family of our own free will. And to help you... become more."

Twilight Shadow's features broke into another grin, the undead pony raising her head, and Twilight Sparkle stumbled backwards with a tremble, shaking her own as she almost quailed as the Grand Vizier extolled: "Because now we are strong, and free of the tyranny that was brought down on us! And because we want you to feel this same freedom, this same strength, this same direction we have... to bathe and glory in darkness, and be honored by our servitude to our masters!"

"We are not Twilight Sparkle's masters!" Luna shouted, stepping forwards with a snarl as Scrivener gritted his teeth, and these... these _monsters_, these _victims_ from some unknown, terrible place all looked surprised before the sapphire mare snapped: "Gymbr, step out from behind thy puppets, sick and pathetic wretch! Face us as a stallion, not as a coward!"

Immediately, Gymbr's 'family' all stepped forwards, all of them looming forwards over Luna... but then, as suddenly as they had moved forwards, the three all looked sharply over their shoulders at Gymbr and then parted for him, stepping quickly back into place on either side of him.

Gymbr, terrible beyond-god _thing_, stepped slowly forwards as if uncertain. He was frowning, looking confused as he studied them before he asked quietly, gesturing over his shoulder with one claw: "And what is wrong with this? We have given them power. We have given them happiness. We have helped them to feel satisfied and strong, and in return we ask only their love and loyalty. Under our watch, they shall never grow weak, or old, or die. They are our chosen goddesses: we have named them our Three Fates, in defiance of the foolish Norns that tried to control us. And they are powerful tools... are you not?"

And terribly, Dusk and Myre and Twilight Shadow all smiled brightly, as if this was a compliment: as if this was what they hoped and dreamed for, as if this was the one thing they desired to achieve in life. To prove strong, useful tools to their master... and Gymbr smiled at them like they were pets performing a trick before he looked forward and said kindly: "Even if you disagree with our morality... they are happy, and strong, and they are free enough to make their own decisions. They could decide to hate us if they wanted to, but they will not. They love us, and we love them."

"You love them like toys. Like... playthings." Scrivener shook his head, then he drew his eyes slowly over the Three Fates, whispering: "Look at them. How could you do this to them?"

"Gymbr, thou art... does thou not remember thy own origin? Thou tried this before! And what happened?" Luna asked almost desperately: her anger wanted to rise, but for now, she wouldn't let it... and for now, despair was what was choking her anyway, making her feel so... so disappointed even through the shock she felt, through the confusion ripping through her mind as she tried to understand how any of this was even possible.

The entity frowned at them, and then he looked uneasily towards Myre and Dusk, then over at Twilight Shadow... but after a moment, his Grand Vizier reached up, touching his shoulder and reassuring him gently: "It's okay, master. They just don't understand, that's all... maybe you should give your gift of understanding to them. Make them strong. Make them like us."

Immediately, the three linked ponies set themselves, and Twilight's mind flared up with a single horrified question: that if Gymbr wouldn't hesitate to try and turn them into his new toys, then what would he do to their children?

But to Twilight's surprise, Gymbr shook his head slowly, saying quietly to Shadow: "No. It is different, Twilight Shadow. We freed you from a terrible force... Luna, and Scrivener, and this Twilight we seek to gain the friendship of... even if we are very hurt by their treatment."

Gymbr looked evenly over at the Lich, saying in a softer voice: "Have you already forgotten that we were the one to supply all the power and skill to save you, but did not perform the ritual ourselves? We did not wish to bind you to us, Twilight Sparkle, to leave you indebted to us... so instead, we allowed Celestia to do this. And even now, we feel the string that still ties you to Celestia after all those years, hidden amongst the many other bonds you share with her... not least of all the power she granted to you, long, long ago."

Dusk tilted her head with interest as Twilight Shadow looked up with a soft smile, but Twilight Sparkle only lowered her head and closed her eyes. She took a few steadying breaths, then slowly forced her eyes to open and her gaze upwards, meeting the emerald irises of the god. "I remember, Gymbr. But I also see what's in front of me, and remember who you are... and... I see that soulstone you've implanted in yourself as well."

"It was not our doing. It was our plan, yes, but Kvasir and Terra helped greatly with its placement." Gymbr replied softly, and then he smiled at the surprise he saw, laughing quietly and saying in an almost tender-voice: "How little you all know... how much has been left to happen, behind the scenes. That is all the more reason why you should trust us as we try and reach out to you... we will not keep secrets from you, and we will not lie, or hide. And we will give you power... as much as you desire. And we shall even bow our head to you..."

Slowly, Gymbr emphasized this by lowering his head for a moment, even as his Three Fates looked surprised... and then the god calmly rose his gaze and said softly: "But you must agree to come with us. To help us. We are not the foolish child, Thesis... we do not seek completion, nor have we harmed others for our own selfish ends. We have only done what is necessary."

"How do you know about Thesis... were... were you watching from Valhalla, that entire time?" Scrivener asked incredulously, and then he and Luna traded looks before they both glared furiously back at Gymbr. "What the hell did you do to Kvasir to-"

"Nothing. He helped us of his own free will, and out of the need to protect Valhalla, for who is better than us to protect Valhalla? Especially now, with the cohesion and the strength our soulstone core grants us..." Gymbr halted, then he smiled, his eyes sliding to look back over his shoulder as he added: "Do not hide, Celestia. And Discombobulation... another friend. And even more, the foals we shall never have... Antares Mīrus, Innocence. We wish to gaze upon you all."

"Stay away from my daughter." breathed Twilight, and Gymbr turned a mild look on her, but the violet mare only shook her head fiercely, then stepped forwards and shouted, even as Celestia slowly strode out of the shadows with her eyes narrowed at the god and his disciples: "If you were really here to help, if you were really here because you were worried about something coming, then you wouldn't be trying to bribe us with power and showing off your... your toys!"

Luna nodded in agreement, then added sharply: "And I do not believe Kvasir would simply make a pretty bed for thee in Valhalla, where thou could hide away for all these years and... scheme, as thou art apparently wont to do! Nay, I shan't believe it, Gymbr, but I do know thee well... too well, as I have had to learn just how weak I can be."

Gymbr glared at the sapphire mare, before Scrivener finished coldly: "You either stop showing off and dancing around, and give us some evidence, or things are going to get ugly. We're not scared of you, Gymbr. And we're not sure we even want to be friends with... _you_."

The god rose its head high, black mane and tail flaring as the Three Fates set themselves, bristling with fury as Gymbr whispered: "You insolent fools. We have come here to save you, to help you... and this is how you treat us? It is no wonder that war with Thesis escalated so quickly, with how you... speak down to us, patronize us, treat us with such disrespect, and... we shall not stand for it ourselves! We are Gymbr! We are beyond god, beyond _Jötnar_! We are living glory!"

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all leaned furiously forwards, and Gymbr spread his wings, that soulstone core in his chest glowing brighter as he loomed over his chosen disciples as they snarled like hunting animals... and then Celestia's cold, clear voice cut through the air: "All of you. Stop."

There was surprise at this, and all attention was drawn to the ivory mare as she halted a short distance away, careful to position herself so she didn't seem any closer to Luna's side as she did to Gymbr's. She was frowning at the god, but her tone was neutral as she asked: "What is coming?"

"A light. A blinding light that will make the universe into one ordered, structured thing. That will destroy everything we have all fought for; we must fight and destroy it before it victimizes these worlds with its sick idea of 'salvation.'" Gymbr replied, relaxing slightly as it nodded slowly. "We have seen what it does. We have seen the effects of its curse, and the poison it desires to spread. It wants to unify and conform all things and we must not allow this to happen!"

Celestia frowned at this, then she asked slowly: "The enemy wants to save us... but in a way that will... force order. The unity you keep talking about... you mean everyone, the same. As part of one thing, be it a culture or a hive mind."

"The universe cannot be saved. The universe must not be saved, Celestia... anyone who tries is either doomed to failure or genocidal." Gymbr shook his head slowly, eyes cold. "We will not entertain the notion of either. And we will stop this light from spreading, because now it seeks to infect our world, our ponies, all the things that we seek to protect."

"How can we trust you?" Celestia asked quietly, and Gymbr narrowed his eyes at this before the ivory mare continued quietly: "Why hasn't Hel mentioned the possibility of this threat? Why hasn't Valhalla – or any of our allies, for that matter – made any mention of this? And why did Kvasir agree to leave with you in the first place, knowing you were bringing him to find the evidence of a foe?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Gymbr looked up and said softly: "You should trust us, Celestia, because you must trust us. You must trust us if you desire to get through the times ahead. As to Hel and our other allies... they are not as effective as you would wish for them to be, and Hel has little interest outside of maintaining her own icy domain. Nor do we... agree with her on many things. We have different methods by which we would attempt to battle the coming plague."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna darkened as she asked slowly: "So thou art hinting... that the witch Hel knew of thee."

Gymbr smiled calmly at this before he replied in a calculating voice, even as his Three Fates all frowned and shifted moodily around them: "Hel knew of us, but does not like bowing to us... and yes, we are powerful enough to make her bow. Now, she has come to disapprove of us, because she is paranoid, and jealous... and weak."

"I wouldn't call her weak. She may be strange, and the traditional enemy of Valhalla... but those are only all the more reasons why I would hesitate to call her weak." Celestia replied candidly, and then she drew her eyes slowly over the mares around Gymbr before she asked in a surprisingly-pleasant voice: "Are you trying to create an heir?"

"No, we are not foolish enough to attempt that." Gymbr answered calmly with a simple shake of his head. "We know that our children would be like Midnight Hour: monsters, no matter what kind of triumph they might seem at first. And that is why Antares Mīrus and Innocence are such miracles in our eyes... and how we long to see them..."

Gymbr slowly looked over his shoulder, and then he laughed quietly as he murmured: "Please, come to us. We desire to see you. we have such glory and gifts to bestow upon you..."

Twilight gritted her teeth, glaring at the god as Luna and Scrivener set themselves, but it was Celestia who spoke up, saying in a quiet voice: "Please leave their children out of this, Gymbr. Because more and more, you're starting to sound like the Gymbr I remember reading about in Because Love Conquers All."

The god darkened at this as the three mares around him looked up uneasily, and then the creature said with contempt: "We were hoping, Celestia, that you would be wise enough not to judge us. But we see that already you believe that we are nothing but the sum of the sins of our past."

"I don't just think only you are, Gymbr. That's what we all are." Celestia answered evenly, and Gymbr narrowed his eyes at her before the rainbow-maned mare shook her head slowly and looked calmly across at her counterpart, the gold-fire-maned Dusk. "How did you come to join Gymbr? What did he 'free' you from?"

Dusk's eyes flicked towards Gymbr, and the god gave his disciple a calm nod, the chain-adorned pony turning her eyes back towards Gymbr and answering calmly: "He saved me from myself, and he saved me from the infection of the light."

"And what is this light?" Celestia prodded, keeping her eyes on Dusk, but Dusk only remained silent as she smiled calmly. After a few moments, Celestia finally was forced to turn her questioning eyes on Gymbr, gesturing towards him and repeating the question with her body language.

There was silence as all eyes turned towards Gymbr, and the creature straightened as he said softly: "The Pious bring it. They carry the plague, like rats: they are the forerunners who have led the light right to us, unbeknownst to these foolish drones. They are disease-riddled, doing the work of their puppetmaster even as they think they flee before the wildfire..."

Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks... but to their surprise, Antares strode up beside Celestia, joining them. Behind him was a worried-looking Innocence with her facemask removed, but their son was smiling, surprisingly-casual... strong, as he said calmly: "That's an interesting idea. I mean, hell, I want to believe you, Gymbr... I really do. In fact it's how much I want to believe you that kind of worries me a little... they're a pretty easy scapegoat, aren't they?"

"You have grown up." Gymbr said softly, and he looked both pleased and disappointed at the same time, his wings fluttering a little before he said calmly: "It is not the Pious' fault. It is the power they serve. They both adore it and flee from it: they seek to feed it even as they seek to find safety from the beast that they themselves created."

"Their ruler. Their so-called 'God of Greater Heaven.'" Celestia and Antares traded frowns, before the ivory mare returned her eyes to Gymbr. "So now it's not the Pious, but the power they serve. And what about this power that they serve, Gymbr? You're still avoiding the question."

Gymbr shook his head, his emerald eyes drawing towards Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight, then roving towards Celestia, Antares, and Innocence. His eyes lingered on the latter two, studying them slowly before he murmured: "Look at them, so young still... but growing strong. Still, if they are not allowed to develop... if they are not protected... they will be pruned."

"Do not speak of our children. Do not threaten our children!" Luna snarled, stepping forwards, and she didn't back down even as the Three Fates all loomed in towards her, setting themselves aggressively. But Luna only glared past them, shouting: "I shall not be intimidated by thee, and I shall not be blinded by the prejudice and hate thou attempts to blind me with!"

The god frowned, but before he could reply Myre snapped in return: "It is not our fault if you are too weak to accept the truth! They stand in our master's way and they must be eradicated!"

"Be quiet, Myre!" Gymbr said sharply, and the dark-armored mare flinched and shrank back with a quick nod. But the damage was already done, and Gymbr clearly recognized that as he looked up with his teeth grit. "It is not what it seems..."

"What it seems like, more and more, is that the Pious are standing between you and something you want." Celestia said quietly, studying the Three Fates. Her eyes hardened a little as they locked on Twilight Shadow, before her horn lit up with golden light.

Magic sizzled through the air, and all three of them looked icily at Celestia as their own horns all glowed in response to the quick burst of magic, and the ivory mare murmured: "You've tied them all to you somehow. That also goes against our idea of 'free will.'"

The creature bared its fangs in response, its mane and tail both flaring up with dark fire before it growled: "We have asked you to stop. We have asked you to reserve judgment. And more and more you continue to act like we are the villain, but we have not come back as the enemy! We were not your enemy before!"

Scrivener snorted at this, replying moodily: "Yeah, but we didn't exactly ever seen you as a friend back then. Even now we don't really see you as a friend... or maybe I should say especially now."

"Gymbr, just tell us the truth: what are you doing? And how can you even be risking these things when you remember how it ended up in the past? When you were responsible..." Twilight looked at the creature with something like sorrow in her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"It was only a story. It was a story that we broke free of." the god retorted coldly, looking at them with fury as his emerald eyes flashed, and then he took a slow breath, stepping back and clenching his eyes tightly shut as it forced its wings to furl closed, its head to lower. "No, we will... we will not... we will not give in to our anger, and we will not turn our rage on you. We will make you listen, but through reason and logic. We will make you understand."

Scrivener couldn't help but shiver, and Luna looked up with a grimace, her own dark-green eyes flashing. Thesis had promised that too, right before he'd turned on them. "You know, it's been around sixteen years, but it's been way too short since the last time we heard that."

There was silence for a few moments as Gymbr visibly struggled with his anger, and Dusk, Twilight Shadow, and Myre all seemed to feel the same fury, to react alongside him as they fought to suppress their own rage. And then Myre cursed, shaking her head fiercely before she said harshly: "You need to listen to us! We're here to try and help you, and you're not doing anything but making yourselves look stupid!"

Luna Brynhild growled in response to this alternate version of her, and Antares said quietly: "We aren't the ones who look stupid right now, lady. But Gymbr, I... I do still want to trust you, to believe in you, even if you've shown up like... like this. So let me ask you a question: the Pious, what do they call their churches?"

"Sanctuaries." Gymbr answered quickly, raising his head and nodding before he continued almost eagerly: "There is much we have learned about them. We can tell you that they all think you unworthy, until you become purified, like them. Their Holy Word is but one method by which they spread their faith, and it stems from their Sacred Book. They worship He Of The Many Countless Faces, their terrible God of Greater Heaven, who they proclaim is the greatest god of all... but they are wrong! Compared to us, his glory is nothing!"

Gymbr rose his head proudly, eyes glowing as the soulstone core in his chest thrummed, and then Antares asked quietly: "And what powers the Pious, and their faith?"

The god smiled calmly, nodding as it leaned forwards and replied: "Yes. They claim they are powered by 'faith,' by their numbers. The more there are, the stronger they believe they become as a whole. Because they believe themselves to be one, to all be part of their self-same 'god.'"

Silence spun out for a few moments, before Antares said with almost gentle seriousness, that made his words cut all the deeper: "So really, you're just afraid of something that's not even stronger than you, but rather something that has a different kind of strength than you, right? You're panicked over the idea that there's something that might one day be able to challenge you."

Gymbr frowned at this, as Celestia said softly: "The Pious are different from us, alien from us. But the Pious have never been hostile towards us and have been the victims of attacks ourselves; I'm curious, Gymbr, what does your army comprise of? How many servants do you have at your beck and all, and what kinds of creatures are they?"

"We do not need an army to conquer." Gymbr said icily, shaking his head slowly before he calmly gestured at the Three Fates. "These three are more than powerful enough to achieve my aims. And we will achieve them with or without you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Dusk stepped forwards, raising her head as her mane flared and twisted around her before she said coldly: "You are not what we were told to expect, at all. I expected you to be more intelligent, Celestia. And more and more, I question why my master would want to have anything to do with you."

Celestia smiled grimly at this, then she replied equably: "Well, considering what you seem like, Dusk, then I think I'll choose to take that as a compliment. Besides, I feel the same way: there's little that any of us want to have to do with you."

Dusk narrowed her eyes dangerously, and Twilight Shadow dropped her head forwards, looking almost pleading for a moment as she said quietly: "Please just listen. We should work together... you should be honored by the fact our Lord Gymbr desires to work with you. That Lord Gymbr has asked you to be equals alongside him when he could easily be your masters."

Luna snarled at this, baring her fangs as Scrivener Blooms narrowed his own eyes dangerously and Twilight Sparkle looked up in disbelief before she whispered: "How could you be... how could you think like that? How can you even imagine that anything like this is okay?"

"Because this is freedom. This is strength, and now we have a place where we belong. Because Lord Gymbr has saved us, and granted us power." Dusk picked up, then she looked over her shoulder at the god, saying almost tenderly, her rage seeming to vanish at the sight alone of her proclaimed master: "He has become everything to us."

Myre and Twilight Shadow both nodded firmly, and then all Gymbr turned his eyes back to look from Luna to Scrivener, balancing its cold gaze between them before it said softly: "We have come to you, and asked you to be our allies. We have great plans, and we are here to defend you from an enemy. An enemy who will threaten us all... who _does_ threaten us all, whether you will recognize this or not."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Gymbr closed his eyes and bowed his head. The creature tried to make itself humble, tried to drop itself low... but it looked awkward, uncomfortable, like it was trying its hardest to pretend for their sakes but it couldn't quite manage it.

They all gazed at it, as the Three Fates looked at their master with surprise, then all shifted uncomfortably before sighing and lowering their own heads. There was silence for a few moments as they studied each other, and then Gymbr forced out, in spite of how much it clearly hurt him to do so: "We are asking for your help, and for your faith. We are asking you to help us fight a threat that is coming to all of us... in the only way we know how. With darkness, and suffering, and hatred. With raw power. You must help us destroy it. You must help us... consume it. You must help us... bring chaos to the universe, instead of order. Chaos is growth; order will destroy."

But neither Luna nor Scrivener felt moved, as Twilight Sparkle only shuddered... then her eyes flicked worriedly up as Innocence uneasily stepped forwards, the young mare licking her lips slowly as she whispered: "What... what are you? Why do you want my parents so badly?"

"I don't just want their aid. I want all of you." Gymbr said quietly, slowly straightening and turning around... and if the way Gymbr looked so hungrily at Innocence wasn't bad enough, the Three Fates made it all the worse by the way they formed a wall with their bodies, not just between Gymbr and Innocence's parents, but their daughter as well.

Innocence stared at Gymbr, and Gymbr looked back, a slow smile cresting his muzzle before he whispered: "You want our power, don't you? Yes, look at you... Antares was born the antithesis to Midnight Hour, but you are even greater: you are Midnight Hour reborn, but tempered, earthen, stronger, you are-"

"Stop it!" The shout didn't come from Luna, any more than it was the sapphire mare who launched herself forwards: it was Twilight Sparkle who crashed down between Gymbr and the young unicorn who had begun to stumble almost dreamily towards Gymbr. Innocence was startled out of her daze, flinching backwards as Twilight snarled at the god, her stitches pulsing over her body as her wings trembled and her eyes glowed. "She is nothing like Midnight Hour, nothing! And she is a thousand times better than you could ever be!"

"I want to save your children. I want to help you. You are the ones who will not allow me to do this." Gymbr replied quietly, but he looked strangely hurt by Twilight's reaction, even glancing nervously back at Twilight Shadow as if to try and reassure himself. His Twilight, his twisted disciple, gave him a loving, servile smile, visibly fawning over him, and the others shuddered at this even as Gymbr didn't seem to think anything was wrong with this. All he did was relax a little, then turn his eyes back towards Twilight Sparkle, gesturing over his shoulder at Shadow and saying eagerly: "See the happiness I want to bring? The strength I want to bestow? Meaning and power, I promise it to you all. And all I ask is that you stand beside me. That you allow me to prove I am not your enemy."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks as Celestia stepped up beside Twilight Sparkle, and Antares strode forwards to lightly pull his little sister back, the glossy-black stallion's eyes locked on the god. Gymbr's emerald gaze was trying to stare through Twilight Sparkle, trying to gaze at Innocence, and the young mare didn't seem to know what to do: whether to draw back behind her brother or step forwards towards this monster that... she wanted to believe in. That offered gifts and temptation she could barely resist...

"I do not desire to be thy enemy, Gymbr... but we do not desire to be thy friends, either." Luna said quietly, straightening slowly as her eyes locked on the god. "So I will propose this. We do not interfere with each other. We shall remain neutral while thou does thy business, and we shall see to ours and investigate these claims against the Pious. As much as I am concerned over what thou hast done and what thou asks... I shan't deny further contact. But 'twill be on our terms, and not in such a great show of power that it sends my minions of darkness into such panic."

"You should thank me, Luna Brynhild. All I did was show you who your true friends were... who you should give gifts to, put your trust in. And why you should have done more to bind the cowards to you, teach them to bow to your will." Gymbr responded even as he continued to stare towards Innocence, and then he straightened as he turned slowly to face Luna Brynhild, shaking his head slowly as he met her eyes. "We may accept your terms. But we will not alter our plans. You may not approve of what we have decided is the best course of action to ensure we are capable of defeating the light when the time comes... to ensure that this world will not be taken over by forces of self-proclaimed good."

"And if you go too far, Gymbr, we won't hesitate to stop you." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, stepping forwards. The emerald irises of the creature turned towards him, and their gazes locked, both fearlessly meeting one-another's eyes. But even though this was a god likely far beyond both his strength and comprehension, this was also a creature half-him, half-Luna: this was made up of everything he knew and loved and hated, and that was why he couldn't let himself be afraid of it.

Finally, Gymbr gave a cold smile, raising a silver hoof that clicked loudly apart into a gleaming claw. It gestured calmly to the side, and the Three Fates looked up in surprise before they all nodded in synchronization, turning similar smiles over their shoulders towards their master.

Then they all turned and strode calmly off in a line as a portal ripped open in reality, the three mares passing into this. Dusk and Twilight Shadow held their heads high and straight, gazes ahead, but Myre tossed a sour look over her shoulder before she vanished into the swirling rift of energy.

The portal sparked closed, leaving Gymbr standing alone on the pool of water, his eyes roving back and forth before he said softly: "We will not hesitate to do what must be done. We hope that you will reconsider your position and assist us in the future. We hope that you will do better to reserve judgment when we next meet, and accept the gifts we desire to give."

Scrivener and Luna both growled at this, and Twilight Sparkle shook her head, taking a step backwards towards her daughter. The Lich only tensed all the more as Gymbr turned calmly towards her, and then the creature smiled, leaning forwards and saying softly: "We hope that you will benefit from our teachings in the future. We shall pass on to you all our strength."

It was all too clear that the creature was speaking to Innocence, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all gritted their teeth. But then Gymbr lowered his head, shaking it slowly as he said softly: "We shall leave our invitation open to you all. We shall hope that you change your minds, and decide to join us in the future. We will be waiting."

Then, without wasting any further words, Gymbr flung himself upwards and flapped his wings hard, soaring high into the air before he vanished in a burst of radiant energy. All eyes were drawn upwards, staring into the space where the god had simply vanished before Twilight shivered and wheeled around to face her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Twilight whispered, and then she shook her head quickly and looked at Antares, saying hurriedly: "Take your little sister back inside. I want you to look after her and... and someone's going to have to take a message to Heaven, is Excelsior still here?"

"Morning Glory!" Luna shouted, and the demon emerged from the darkness almost immediately, approaching and looking serious and ready to accept whatever orders that the sapphire mare was about to give. "Send out this message, all who fled are no longer welcome in Subterra! Not unless they are willing to pledge loyalty anew and promise to aid in the defense of our home!"

Morning Glory bowed her head low as Antares stepped forwards and squeezed Innocence's shoulder, beginning to pull her away. Innocence barely budged, however, before she looked up and asked almost desperately: "What's going on? Gymbr, I... I thought that Gymbr was supposed to be an ally, or... why did we..."

"Because Gymbr was an ally, but never a friend." Scrivener said quietly, then he shook his head and instructed quietly but firmly: "Go with your brother. Twilight, maybe you should go with them, too. Celestia and Luna and I... we can handle talking this over right now. We'll figure out who to get in contact with."

Twilight nodded after a moment at this, turning worried eyes towards her daughter as Innocence shifted under her brother's grip, beginning to open her mouth... but then Antares firmly squeezed her shoulder again, and the young mare closed her mouth when she looked over her shoulder and saw the look that her sibling was giving her. Instead, she just kept her head down and stayed quiet even as the Lich approached and murmured: "Come on. Let's go, okay? Let's go."

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild both watched as Twilight hurried over to their children, protectively ushering them away as other demons nervously began to come forwards. Celestia only stood with her head bowed, lost in her own thoughts for the moment as Morning Glory studied the soul-linked ponies for a few moments, then said quietly: "That foe is a foe beyond even my strength. It's the kind of enemy even I would be hesitant to pick a fight with, unless I wanted a glorious death."

"Glory be." Scrivener muttered, and then he shook his head slowly before trading a quick look with Luna, exchanging thoughts and images and ideas with her before they both looked up and the charcoal stallion asked: "Before you leave... what did you sense from Gymbr?"

Morning Glory halted, frowned for a moment as she lowered her head... and then she smiled icily and shook it slowly, saying ironically: "Familiarity."

With that, the Destroyer turned and headed back towards the Thorn Palace, and the two ponies turned towards Celestia as she drew herself out of her thoughts and looked up towards them, saying quietly: "We need to do more than just warn Heaven and Hell. We need to set up meetings with both Hel and Terra to discuss what's happened and find out what they know. We also need to search Valhalla for any possible clues, with or without Terra's permission. Gymbr is a threat not just to us, but to everything we've built if he's returned to his old ways."

The others nodded, and then the charcoal stallion added in a mutter: "And that goddamn soulstone core in his chest..."

"Aye, I could feel its pulse in mine own horn..." Luna shivered and shook her head quickly, her starry mane swirling uneasily around her as she tried to block out the eager whispering from Nightmare Moon, who wanted to sample Gymbr's gifts... "We... but damnation, Kvasir was... was nothing more than a paper pusher! How could he have hid-"

"He hid a lot of himself, Luna. And he was the rightful King of Valhalla." Celestia said quietly, before she lowered her head and frowned, muttering: "Do you remember the wedding?"

"Oh, aye, that is a great argument for Kvasir having any personality whatsoever. His wedding to Terra was an Ironjaw ceremony, Celestia, 'twas not really-" She halted, then frowned when the ivory mare held up a hoof sharply and cut her off.

"There was a unicorn present at that ceremony that I've never heard of, who played the role of Kvasir's best stallion. His name was Gemini. He talked to Kvasir alone, shortly before we found out about the attack that took place in Valhalla." Celestia said slowly, and Scrivener and Luna traded surprised looks before the ivory mare gave a grim little smile. "Don't worry. I remember you were both occupied with causing trouble."

"Aye. Do not remind me, 'tis shameful that I was not at Valhalla's aid when she needed me... damnation." Luna gritted her teeth, then she shook her head and muttered: "And what brazenness; what fools we were to miss the creature, especially under such a... a mocking name, a foolish disguise!"

Scrivener only shook his head, closing his eyes tightly before he grumbled: "Yeah, and it knew we weren't going to catch on to it. But what worries me a lot more is whatever the hell he's got in his chest, that... that Kundalini."

"That's a precise word to use, Scrivener. And I'm getting the sense it might be an accurate one as well, which is all the more worrisome." Celestia murmured, shaking her head slowly as she looked uneasily at the stallion, then she turned her eyes towards Luna, adding in a hesitant voice: "And it's not that I want to say anything... it's not that I believe there's anything wrong with your daughter, Luna..."

"Then say nothing." Luna said forcefully, her eyes flashing as she looked over at Celestia... and to the surprise of both her and Scrivener Blooms, Celestia only nodded and lowered her head politely. Luna shifted a little uncomfortably in surprise at this, and then she sighed quietly and lowered her head, mumbling: "Well, thou... hast my thanks for not arguing with me. But I suppose too, thy words have already found their mark."

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly as well, and the ivory mare said softly: "Ultimately, I trust you both, which is why I'll respect whatever you decide. And I adore your daughter, but Innocence... was drawn to Gymbr. I don't mean anything bad by it: after all, Antares was drawn to Gymbr when he was younger, too, wasn't he? He trusted him... I think he still trusts him."

"Because Gymbr is us." Luna murmured, and then she sighed quietly and lowered her head, closing her eyes tightly. "Gymbr is us. Damnation. I know neither what to say, nor what to do. I do not even know whether or not Gymbr is enemy or friend... only that his words chilled me, Celestia, and I fear what he may do next. For as bold as I may speak... I know well that Scrivener and I are no match for his power."

Celestia lowered her head in thought, and then she shook it slowly and said hesitantly: "His words are bothering me, though. If he wanted to attack us, he would have done it then and there... Gymbr doesn't mince words or waste opportunities. He clearly doesn't need an army, but he hinted that he had one... maybe more. And with his ability to simply open portals, he could bring those forces anywhere he wants. But he's acting like he needs more... I can't tell if he's honestly afraid of something that his powers or sheer numbers couldn't overwhelm, or if maybe it's pride and prejudice driving him..."

Scrivener and Luna both shivered, neither liking the thought of this as they both looked across at Celestia, but the ivory mare only shook her head before turning and gesturing silently for them to follow. And Scrivener and Luna did, knowing only that they had to figure out what was going on and come to a decision before Gymbr returned... and only hope that they were able to deal with the consequences of whatever choice they made.


	17. Too Many Questions, Too Few Answers

Chapter Fifteen: Too Many Questions, Too Few Answers

~BlackRoseRaven

"So much for a calm little vacation." Scrivener muttered, and Luna grumbled in agreement, the two ponies trading quick looks as Twilight sighed quietly, but felt like she had to grudgingly agree all the same. "Well, at least we started getting Innocence into training, and Antares and Excelsior got us that emergency meeting with Terra, but..."

Scrivener didn't have to finish, as Luna lowered her head meditatively and Twilight Sparkle closed her own eyes. The three were resting in a private bedroom at the Thorn Palace: Celestia was in the next room, and Excelsior and Antares were across the hall. Innocence was in a smaller room, a little further down, with Eventide and Hevatica: at all times now, the young mare was to have a bodyguard with her. Just in case.

Not that they were fooling themselves that it would even slow Gymbr down... rather, they only hoped that it would be enough to alert them if something happened. And the Greater Nightmare and the demon could both keep an eye on Innocence and keep her company. Innocence was a little... confused right now, after all. She didn't know what to make of Gymbr, and she almost seemed upset that her parents weren't ready or willing to give the strange god a chance.

Twilight shook her head a little, then the Lich asked quietly: "But we're making the right choice, aren't we? Gymbr hasn't... we know the way he works. Or at least, we all think we do... and we can't really afford taking a risk , can we? If we help Gymbr exterminate the Pious, and he hates them because... well..."

"Aye, and as Celestia said, the Pious were attacked by what was likely the Whistler." Luna frowned and lowered her head, muttering: "But the puzzle only gets more complex if that is true. And I am loathe to admit what an easy scapegoat the Pious make... aye, we will have to speak to Hel and Terra. Terra I am very tempted to pummel for whatever she has kept from us."

Scrivener smiled wryly at this, glancing up and saying dryly: "Terra is an Ironjaw and the new Queen of Valhalla. I think she'd probably pummel us, Luna."

"That's funny, isn't it?" Twilight murmured, and the Lich glanced up with a faint smile and a slow shake of her head. "I remember how there was all that... stupid yelling and fighting and debate over Terra even being at Kvasir's side... now they won't let her even give up the position. They're all so scared, but she's big and tough and a demon they can all hide behind, just like everyone always was scared of us but then hid behind us when the going got rough..."

"Wow, Twilight, that's uh... a little bitter for you. You okay?" Scrivener asked awkwardly as he sat up on the bed, looking over at the armchair Twilight was curled up on as Luna rose her head with her own soft concern from beside her husband.

Twilight only shook her head a little, then she slipped out of the armchair to cross the distance to the bed and slip into it, wiggling herself between the two. Scrivener hugged her gently as Luna smiled a little down at the sapphire mare, and there was silence for a few moments as Twilight mumbled: "I just don't like that... everything's dumb. Everything is dumb."

"Everything's dumb." Scrivener agreed, sliding his forelegs around her and hugging her gently back against his chest. Twilight settled against him, closing her eyes as she reached up a hoof to touch the stallion's own, and then the Lich smiled a little when Luna flopped over and nestle her head against her, soulstone horn gently rubbing along scratchy stitches.

They rested together in quiet and comfort, all closing their eyes, just trying to sift through things. There wasn't much else they could do right now, after all: Morning Glory was gathering their allies, Celestia was working through other channels, they still had at least ten hours before Antares and Excelsior could open the portal to Valhalla and they would join them to meet with Terra.

Their thoughts twisted together, trying to reassure each other, sharing all the information they had between them. Luna's instincts, Twilight's intellect, Scrivener's powers of observation spoke to one-another beneath the conscious mind, as images and emotions played between them, simultaneously calming the three as it helped sort out all the information they had to process.

Luna was proud enough to believe they could fight Gymbr. Maybe they couldn't win... hell, they definitely couldn't win if he had his Three Fates around... but in a three-on-one confrontation, Luna thought there was a slim chance that their numbers could overwhelm Gymbr's power. Assuming, of course, Gymbr was around the strength they'd seen in their nightmare memories of him, and that soulstone core in his chest didn't grant him some kind of extra protection or other abilities.

Twilight was more cautious, and was a lot more concerned about the soulstone core: she had done a lot of research on the substance over the years, since Luna was more into stressing her prosthetic until she managed to damage or break it than she was in doing any theory work. But in theory, soulstone could massively amplify any source of energy pumped into it: it wouldn't shatter or become damaged by any charge of magic or energy running through it, but only antimagic or physical force could hope to break it.

Scrivener Blooms thought that the way Gymbr was showing it off, though... it was like a challenge. It was a false draw, meant to look like some gaping 'weak point' that someone would want to charge at and try to punch in, only so Gymbr could use that opportunity to rip them apart at close range. Scrivener didn't just remember Because Love Conquers All and the nightmares Gymbr had showed them of its decadent and vicious life... he knew himself and Luna inside and out. And he knew that if Gymbr was anything like them, even if he had all the magic power in the world he'd still want to get up close and personal in a fight.

And they were all well-aware of their greatest advantage, and what would give them that slim but all the same still-there chance, if things came down to a head-to-head: Gymbr was made from some evil version of Luna and Scrivener that had existed in a twisted story, but he was all the same only one entity. There was only one of him, but there were three of them, sharing mind and soul: they couldn't match Gymbr's power, but they could outwit and outmaneuver him.

The three shifted together before Twilight hesitantly bit her lip, then she asked quietly: "Twilight Shadow... you'd never... I mean, I'm linked to you two, but you'd never..."

"We'd never do that to you. Besides, it didn't..." Scrivener hesitantly looked past to Luna, who nodded uneasily, the stallion not needing to finish his sentence. Something about Twilight Shadow seemed completely different from Twilight Sparkle... something about all of Gymbr's so-called 'Three Fates' seemed... strange.

"He might have... if he really has started to go back to his old ways, then he might have used some kind of enslavement charm on them..." Twilight shivered a little, shaking her head a bit before she murmured: "That scares me, a lot. To force someone to become dependent on you, to make it so that they literally can't live without you... the way they looked at him and they always smiled..."

Luna grunted, shaking her head and shivering a little as she muttered: "Aye. 'Tis sick. 'Tis an act of great evil. And I do not desire to think what has happened to the Equestria Gymbr must have attacked, or how it could have gone unnoticed..."

"If it was within the last few years, he might have been able to... or maybe he was able to confuse the Watchers somehow." Twilight suggested, glancing up and shaking her head a little. Then she sighed and closed her eyes as Scrivener hugged her up against his body and Luna mumbled and nuzzled into the Lich's body.

They lay together in silence for a little while before there was a gentle knock at the door, and Luna groaned loudly before looking moodily over at the entrance, shouting: "This had best be important! Or strippers! Or food! I shan't accept anything else!"

The door clicked open, and Celestia poked her head in with a mild look at Luna, making the sapphire mare huff and say dryly: "Please tell me that the appearance of Dusk has not revived thy silly dreams of one day being Whore Celestia."

"I'm not your First Concubine, Luna. And I highly doubt you'd impress me in bed." Celestia replied mildly, making Luna glower as Twilight and Scrivener traded amused looks. Then the ivory mare shook her head quickly before saying quietly: "Morning Glory has returned, and Subterra is filling back with demons. A lot of them are anxious, and want to know how to swear their loyalty to you again. Morning Glory has also selected several demons she thinks should be allowed to undergo... enhancement. Including herself."

"Greedy prostitute that she is." Luna paused, then looked wryly up at Scrivener, saying mildly: "Well, 'tis nice, Twilight Sparkle, that everypony desire my husband's liquids. My husband's hot, black liquids. Is it not nice, Twilight, how many-"

"You made your point." Twilight gently dropped a hoof on Luna's head, then she looked up and asked hesitantly: "How much Prometheus Elixir do we have left? I'm not saying we should use it, but... well, Scrivy, maybe we should make more."

Scrivener nodded slowly, sighing and burying his face between Twilight's ears, inhaling the scent of her mane: like flowers and that soft soap she liked. He didn't know why, but it comforted him, helped him think and decide on what he felt comfortable with, even though it was Luna who answered in a loud, brazen voice: "Scrivener Blooms shall donate more blood, and we shall look at select Nightmares first. I still do not desire to grant much of the elixir to any demons. Not until we have studied its effects more in depth."

Celestia smiled a little at this, and Scrivener and Twilight both nodded in agreement before the ivory mare said softly: "I think... that we should give in to Morning Glory's wishes. She doesn't just want to be strong anymore, Luna. She wants to be strong for _us_. She's dedicated to us."

"'Tis funny to hear thou say we should empower a demon. Particularly a Destroyer such as Morning Glory." Luna said wryly, and then the starry-maned mare chewed on her lip for a moment before grumbling and nodding. "Aye, perhaps. But still, I am more comfortable with the thought of feeding it to Nightmares. The Greater Nightmares do not lose their minds... if anything, they seem to become more loyal, although 'tis perhaps just because they are all the more eager to receive my gifts, and know that if I so please, the corruption can be drained back out of them. For my husband does have some certain talents."

The sapphire mare smiled slightly up at Scrivener, who only grumbled as he squeezed Twilight closer and muttered: "I really think you should just go away sometimes, Luna. Twilight and I are going to... I dunno. Put you in a box or something."

Luna huffed and leaned up, attempting to poke past Twilight with her horn at Scrivener Blooms, but the stallion managed to lean away before Celestia politely cleared her throat and said calmly: "One more thing. Kismet is here, and has agreed to lend the assistance of a few reapers. He also said he'd be very happy to see if he can trace where Gymbr came from... but I told him to hold off for now. I think it would be safer if we wait until we're in Valhalla, and if the Watchers can see anything from there. We don't want to put Kismet in danger."

"Oh, I do not care if Kismet is in danger or not, 'tis a death entity. 'Tis a Great Reaper. He can well take care of himself in danger." Luna retorted grumpily, and then she shook her head and added hesitantly: "But aye, 'tis smart all the same. I would rather not have the eyes of Gymbr drawn to our friendly death entity. Gymbr may tear him into tiny pieces and send him back to us, and 'twould be incredibly frustrating to try and piece him back together."

"You're always so compassionate, Luna. It never fails to impress me." Celestia said gently, and then she shook her head and smiled a little. "I want you to keep one thing in mind, by the way. I'm not your First Concubine, but I am your big sister. I'm here to fight by your side, don't forget that."

The sapphire mare laughed quietly, bowing her head and nodding a little, and there was silence for a few moments before Twilight glanced up and questioned: "I just had a thought... can Kismet reach a place like Ginnungagap?"

"Oh ho, aren't you a smart one?" Discombobulation's head poked in through the doorway above Celestia, and the ivory mare sighed as the Draconequus pushed the door open, comfortably perched on the white winged unicorn's back. "But there's a little problem with that idea, too, Twilight Sparkle: you see, we Draconequus are like greasers. We're great in musicals and fights and fixing cars. Sometimes motorbikes. Kismet is like... he's a nerd. Completely different school. Greasers and nerds don't get along very well, that's all there is to it. I mean, on the bright side, he isn't a jock... then we really wouldn't be able to get along. But nerds and greasers still don't mix all that well, either. We're like orcs and... well... pretty much anything that isn't an orc. Or. Other orcs. Orcs are famously bad for getting along with others, too."

Scrivener sighed, and Celestia glanced up mildly at the Draconequus standing on her back. Discombobulation looked back down at her, then leaned forwards and twisted his head around until they were almost nose-to-nose and eye-to-eye, saying pointedly: "You are also a nerd. And very possibly a fascist. But I mean that in the best of ways."

"You always know just what to say." Celestia replied with a slight smile, and then she shook her head before reaching up and gently pushing Bob's head out of the way, saying softly: "Kismet is a force of natural order. The Draconequus would not take kindly to him being in Ginnungagap. Remember that our friend Discombobulation is... a little different from most chaos entities."

"Well thank you, Tia, it's such a pleasure to hear you think so very highly of me." Discombobulation said wryly, and then he straightened and cleared his throat, placing a hand over his chest and posing atop the mare's back. "I am so clever that sometimes I don't understand a single word of what I am saying."

Celestia smiled amusedly up at the Draconequus as Scrivener Blooms nodded agreeably, and then Twilight said softly: "And I think we're all happy for that, Bob. I'd hate for you to be any other way than you are now... I wonder what it must be like for the other Draconequus who are still... bound by chaos, who haven't really gotten... free of Ginnungagap."

"I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything that I do." Discombobulation replied eloquently, and then gestured easily to the side as he continued: "I am free, no matter what rules surround me. If I find them tolerable, I tolerate them; if I find them too obnoxious, I break them. I am free because I know that I alone am morally responsible for everything I do."

"And finally, after so many years, we hear real wisdom from thee." Luna said with a smile, nodding firmly a few times. "For that is precisely the way I believe life should be lived as well."

"Well, I think that's just gone and made that advice worth less instead of more." Discombobulation said dryly, and Luna glowered as Scrivener shrugged agreeably and Celestia smiled despite herself. "Then again, some hear wisdom in the barking of dogs and others just hear lies."

"I thought cats were liars, not dogs." Scrivener said mildly, and Bob gave him a dry look as Twilight nudged the stallion lightly, but he only nudged her gently back before kissing the side of her horn lightly, making her twitch and smile softly as her eyes slid closed and she curled back against him a little. "Okay. We promise to get up soon, but... I think the three of us need a minute or two longer."

"Look at thee, taking charge, dragging thy mares into bed in front of Bob and dear sweet sister. I am so very proud of thee." Luna grinned wryly, then she paused and winked over at the two, adding cheerfully: "Unless thou would both like to join us, of course. 'Tis nothing wrong with it as long as we are not touching, aye?"

Discombobulation cleared his throat loudly, tugging at an invisible collar before he suddenly swung a hand out to the side, a top hat appearing in this. He gestured at it calmly, posing on Celestia's back, then he neatly made the brim dance along his fingers before he rolled the hat down his arm to his shoulder, popping it up on top of his head, then reaching up and seizing it to yank down firmly as he hopped upwards, and simply seemed to vanish into the hat with a pop.

It glided slowly down through the air to land gently atop her head, and Celestia glanced up at this curiously before Luna remarked mildly: "Now thou looks like a burly dancer."

"Burlesque, Luna. I think you mean burlesque." Twilight corrected gently, and Luna sniffed loudly at this, shaking her head vehemently.

"Nay, I mean burly! Look at Celestia, 'tis an optical illusion, thou looks at her one way and sees only stringiness, thou looks another and sees naught but muscle! 'Tis no wonder she would break stallions." the sapphire mare declared, raising her head high.

Celestia only smiled at them, then she turned and called calmly over her shoulder: "Don't take too long. And try not to hurt yourself, Luna, I know sometimes you try a little too hard."

The sapphire mare huffed at this as the door closed quietly behind Celestia, and then the starry-maned winged unicorn sniffed loudly and looked up at her partners, saying mildly: "Now, decide between thee who shall feel my wrathful pleasures first. Make it quick or I shall decide for thee both."

Twilight and Scrivener both looked down at the mare, and then they both shoved a hoof against the sapphire pony's skull and gently pushed her down, Luna flailing at them childishly as the two sat up and shared a laugh. And sure, the future felt uncertain, they all still felt worried, but... the laughter was genuine. The enjoyment was real. They all felt... good together, and safe, and like no matter what happened, they would always be together and nothing would ever be able to take this little bit of sanctuary away from them.

After a few minutes of half-cuddling, half-shoving at each other, the three finally slipped out of the bed together. Or rather, Scrivener and Twilight got up, and then Luna half-flung herself onto Scrivener's back, the earth pony wincing a bit and then only sighing as the sapphire mare sat astride him imperiously.

They headed out into the hallway, and Luna lightly heeled Scrivener's sides to try and make him go faster, earning a horrible glare from him as Twilight rolled her eyes. The sapphire mare cleared her throat and grinned lamely, but was saved from having to make any kind of response by a door opening down the hall and Innocence hurrying out, with Eventide in her wake.

Her parents looked up in surprise as the young mare stumbled to a stop in front of them, then gazed up almost pleadingly as she asked hurriedly: "Can... can I please come with you guys, please? I want to understand what's going on and... and I'm supposed to protect the world, right?"

"Not yet, Innocence, thou art no Valkyrie quite yet." Luna said with quiet amusement, and then the sapphire mare hesitated before glancing over to Twilight. The Lich looked uncertainly back up, their eyes meeting for a few moments, speaking to each other through their gazes... and then the two traded nods, and the violet mare turned her eyes to her daughter.

"You can, but you have to promise to listen. And Eventide, I'd appreciate it if you could come with us." Twilight halted, then she smiled a little, adding quietly: "And Innocence, we might have to ask you to leave at some point, okay? Just so you're aware. Some of the conversation we might get into might be a little bit sensitive for us."

Sin didn't look entirely thrilled with this, but she nodded awkwardly all the same before smiling up at her _Móðer_ as the sapphire mare said kindly: "Fear not though, daughter. Thou shall still have many of the answers I am sure thou art eager for, and we have no secrets from thee. Rather, 'tis simply... to avoid frustrations."

Innocence nodded, and Eventide bowed her head politely, staying back to trail behind the family as they began to make their way down the hallway together. The quiet was a bit awkward with Innocence shooting them glances constantly but never quite daring to ask a question... until Luna, finally, said pointedly: "Simply staring... 'tis not quite the right way to go about find out information, Sin. Thou can ask whatever thou likes, just bear in mind that we may not answer."

Innocence smiled lamely, nodding hurriedly as she licked her lips nervously before plunging forwards and asking the question bothering her most of all: "Why don't you trust Gymbr?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then both Twilight Sparkle and Luna Brynhild looked down at Scrivener Blooms, who groaned mentally. Even though he felt their thoughts twisting with his own, aiding him, he hated always being the one who got to deal with the fun questions like this.

He shifted a little, then looked up and hesitated. He didn't know how to phrase it, because so much of it was instinct; so much of the rest was based on their previous knowledge of Gymbr, what he had done and the kind of creature he was. But finally, the stallion thought he found the words, as he said softly: "It has to do with... what we know about Gymbr, and what Gymbr warned us about himself. In the story he came from, he lost himself to his hungers, and his attempts to try and right his wrongs only made everything worse. That's the thing that... worries us all the most, I think. The fact that Gymbr's good intentions never seem to work out well."

"He did manage to aid us greatly in Decretum... but 'twas not really his good intent there, was it?" Luna mused, and then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "Aye. He did not desire to redeem himself, only not to fall deeper into darkness and to put his evils to use... now he returns, seemingly with the intent to drag us down into the shadow with him..."

"Is it really... a question of right and wrong?" asked Innocence quietly, and her parents looked at her as the young mare shifted uncomfortably, then gazed back up with a faint smile. "I mean... would it really be so bad if... I'm not saying that we should, but happiness is happiness, right? Keeping everyone close to us safe, making sure everyone is strong, and feels good..."

"Sometimes pain is better than pleasure." Scrivener said softly, smiling a little back at Innocence, who only shifted awkwardly. "Freedom is important. Responsibility is important. And honor is important, too."

Innocence didn't say anything, only nodding a little, and there was silence until the group reached Morning Glory's throne room. Inside, they found Celestia and the Overseer, as well as a tall figure calmly cradling a thick black tome in his silver, segmented claws, black robes seeming to flow around him like liquid and a purple stole draped around his shoulders.

His silver-masked features looked calmly over at them, golden light glowing out of metal that had been hammered into the shape of a deer's skull, golden, rounded antlers standing up high out of this. He exuded a strange sense of serenity, now that they were used to his presence: when they had first met him, under far less pleasant circumstances, they had mistaken that peaceful feeling for the sensation of impending doom.

But now they were used to Kismet, and the death entity had long gotten used to all of them, too. He seemed to smile beneath his mask, bowing his head pleasantly and saying softly: "My friends. It is good to see you, even under these dire circumstances... I would like to say again I will do anything I can to help. Nothing against your partner, Valkyrie Freya, but I dislike feeling like the Draconequus have set their eyes on our world."

Celestia only smiled at this, shaking her head and replying softly: "It's alright. I'm fairly certain Discombobulation strongly dislikes it himself. Luna, Scrivener, Twilight, we were just discussing what we should try and focus on, and I think that after Terra we should attempt to get in contact with Hel. Assuming she's not watching us right now herself..."

"Of course she's watching us right now." Morning Glory said moodily, and then the Destroyer shook her head, stomping one steel hoof and muttering: "Hel likes to keep an eye on every little thing that happens in the layers, and we all know she has some kind of interest here in Subterra, whether any of you will admit it or not. She's probably waiting for us to beg for her assistance or send a messenger to her. Stupid games."

"Or she's waiting for us to go to Valhalla to get in contact with us there. It would be an opportunity to create a point of conflict between us and Terra, if what we've heard from Gymbr is true, and I highly doubt she would pass up the opportunity to try and play off our tensions." Celestia added calmly, shaking her head slowly. "She wants us to be more dependent on her than on Valhalla."

Luna grunted, then she turned her eyes curiously to Kismet, but the death entity only shook his head and said softly: "I know what you would ask, but I cannot do it: I can enter Helheim and pass between the slices as I please, but I cannot go into the Underdark, where Hel's fortified home is. There are too many defenses, and it is a dimension Hel created solely to serve her: it does not follow the same laws and rules as the rest of the worlds do."

"Wonderful." the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she shook her head slowly before asking distastefully: "And is there no other way to summon Hel for conversation? I am sorely not in the mood to walk into Valhalla, only to end up entwined in some stupid debate between Paradise and Punishment. And it frustrates me endlessly that there is no way to reach Hel's home, yet she can invade all ours' with ease! Wicked old ice witch."

Celestia sighed tiredly, but grudgingly nodded in agreement as Morning Glory muttered: "The people you can't kill are always the ones who are the most annoying."

Kismet only chuckled quietly and shook his head slowly, then he said gently: "It is only our perceptions that make things welcome or unpleasant. If we learn to modify our perceptions, then we change the entire world around us."

"Then why don't you make it possible to get to Hel and go and do that? In fact, why don't you just perceive Gymbr and Ginnungagap away." Morning Glory said icily, and she glared at Kismet as he only looked at her calmly, completely unfettered.

"Our perceptions augment reality, but never change fact... but all the same..." Kismet looked thoughtful, then he glanced over at Luna and said softly: "I cannot take you to Underdark. But I can take you into Helheim, and there is perhaps one place that with an ally's help, you might be able to gain entrance to Hel's dimension if you feel it truly is important to reach her."

Luna looked up in surprise, and Morning Glory smiled wryly after a moment, shaking her head and saying distastefully: "No, it wouldn't be that easy, Kismet. I know what you're thinking of: Cairnmór, where the Ironjaw Dragons gather. But to pass into that stone city, Luna Brynhild would have to gain the respect of the dragons... and getting respect isn't something she does very well."

Luna scowled over at Morning Glory, while Celestia looked down in thought before she nodded and murmured: "It's something to consider. Thank you, Kismet, I appreciate your input on the subject. I hope that we won't have to force a conversation with Hel, though..."

Twilight nodded slowly, then she hesitated before looking over at her daughter, saying softly: "Innocence asked earlier why we don't trust Gymbr, and... I've been thinking about it a lot, and I'd like to hear your thoughts on the subject, too, Celestia."

Innocence looked a little embarrassed, but Celestia only smiled and nodded, replying quietly: "Of course. It's something I've been thinking over myself, though, and right now the biggest problem I have is the fact Gymbr doesn't seem to be telling us the truth. The Pious don't seem to be making any moves to assimilate us, and Gymbr has a very clear hatred of anything that represents what he calls 'light.' The idea of Greater Heaven alone seems like more than enough to offend him."

Innocence shifted uncomfortably, and then she asked slowly: "But don't you and Mutt always say to trust your instincts? My instincts... I mean, I look at the Pious and they scare me. I look at Gymbr, and... I mean, well..."

"There is no shame in that, child. Gymbr is a dark reflection of your parents, but he reflects them clearly all the same. Whether good or bad, children tend to trust in their parents." Kismet bowed his head towards the mare, his tone gentle, but never patronizing, and despite herself the young mare relaxed a little with a smile up at the death entity. She never felt scared of him, for some reason, even with all he represented.

Scrivener nodded a bit, then he cleared his throat and looked pointedly up at Luna, who was still seated on his back. But the sapphire mare was only looking mildly at Kismet, before she asked dryly: "And who art thou to lecture others upon parentage? I doubt that death ever had parents."

"Nature nurtures us all." Kismet said kindly, and Luna groaned and rolled her eyes as Celestia smiled despite herself with a slow nod of agreement.

"Oh, aye, grand, 'ts no wonder thou and my much loved but much-stupid brother get along so grandly." Luna said flatly, shaking her head with a huff. "Great silly creature. Thou should be marshaling zombies and whispering in shadows, not... speaking so politely of the earth upon which we live. For I am not entirely sure thou lives thyself."

"Since I am not dying, Luna Brynhild, I must be living. And I think it is well-known by now that some rocks do a better job of living fulfilling lives than those of mind and society." Kismet replied equably, and Luna glowered at him before she heeled Scrivener's sides and yanked on his mane, attempting to make him approach the death entity. Scrivener only stumbled a little with a wince, though, then glowered over his shoulder at Luna and shook himself violently with a grumble, making the sapphire mare flail for balance.

Twilight Sparkle grumbled at the two, and then she turned her eyes towards Morning Glory, asking: "Who did you select for possible... enhancement?"

This subject caught Innocence's interest, and she looked up quickly, almost leaning in; Morning Glory clearly caught the mare's eager body language, her eyes flicking almost imperceptibly to the young unicorn for a moment before they returned to Twilight Sparkle, and the Destroyer answered calmly: "I'm still sorting out the candidates. I know you and Luna are hesitant to continue this research but... I'm afraid it's necessary. I'm sure we can rationalize all kinds of nice little loopholes to your moral quandaries, but at the end of the day it's what we're going to need to do, especially if Gymbr has forces of his own. I doubt they'll be willing to play fair, and I doubt they won't be strengthened themselves in some way."

"We have to do what's right, and what won't violate the honor code we've created for ourselves, first and foremost." Celestia said quietly, and Morning Glory grimaced at this, but nodded grudgingly all the same. "If we can't obey the rules and laws we set for ourselves in the worst of times, then we can't hold others to the same."

"I think we actually can, considering the power we have at our disposal." Morning Glory said moodily, holding up a hoof, but then she shook her head slowly and said finally: "But as you wish. I will respect your decision."

Luna cleared her throat loudly, glaring over at the Destroyer before she asked in a cranky voice: "And I forget, Overseer, to whom does thou bow thy head?"

"To the Valkyries. Both of them." Morning Glory replied sourly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before the Destroyer added distastefully: "You may be my Mistress, but you I unfortunately have no choice but to obey. Abeyance does not automatically mean 'respect.'"

"Well it should." Luna said grumpily, and then she heeled Scrivener's sides lightly, and the stallion grumbled under his breath before wincing when Luna kicked him firmly several times with one lower leg, scowling down at him. "Oh, damn thee, thou art worse than a damned donkey! Hex was a far more dependable horse than thou art, Scrivy!"

"Hex was a riding horse. I'm a pony. Kind of. Mostly. I don't really know anymore." Scrivener mumbled, and then he winced when Luna heeled him again before he looked up and complained: "Is this how you treated your goddamn steeds? Because seriously, you're being a bitch right now."

Innocence giggled despite herself as Celestia shook her head, and then Luna huffed and yanked on Scrivener's mane as her horn sparked, the corruption in the stallion's veins boiling and making him wince before he staggered around in a circle, cursing under his breath as Luna declared: "Enough talk! My horse requires a jaunt before we prepare to head to Valhalla! Now hie, away, Scrivy!"

Scrivener yelped as Luna drove her lower hooves against his sides, and then he leapt forwards and charged out the open doors and into the hallway, cursing loudly several times. Twilight stared with disbelief after the two as Innocence laughed and took off after her _Móðer_ and Father with Eventide hurrying after the young mare, leaving Celestia to tap a hoof slowly against the ground before she said in a conversational tone of voice: "If I had ever caught a Valkyrie treating their riding horse like that, I would have tied the offender to the horse and sent it running from one end of the Vale to the other. To the underbelly of the horse, that is. And which way they faced would have been according to my discretion."

"I've always enjoyed the way you think. You would have fit in well in Helheim." Morning Glory said mildly, and then the Destroyer shook her head and turned her eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, saying quietly: "Watch out for your daughter, for her sake."

The Lich grimaced a bit at this, looking up and saying quietly: "Morning, she's... she's fine. She was just confused about Gymbr, but we've talked to her about it and we'll continue to talk to her about it. She knows better than-"

"I knew better than to believe in my own little brother. Look where I am now anyway." Morning Glory said moodily, patting her own chest. "Perhaps no one else will say it, but I will. Your little girl lit up at the promise of power from Gymbr, and she's questioning honor and everything you believe in. You can keep talking to her, but what's that going to accomplish? You have to set more expectations and be harder on her when she fails to live up to them."

"Please don't tell me how to raise my child." Twilight said quietly but firmly, and Morning Glory sighed and sat back a bit before the violet mare shook her head and murmured: "And I understand your concerns. I do. But Innocence is just going through a phase right now where she has to... question things, look at things differently, try and understand things. And I'd much rather have that than her acting like some kind of little drone, just doing what we tell her to do. It's part of growing up."

"It wasn't when I was a child. I was given a job and I did it. I was expected to become a shieldmaiden and to be the very best that I could be, and so I was." Morning Glory replied evenly, shaking her head slowly. "There was no questioning any of that. My brother was the one with questions, who didn't fall in line, who didn't know his place. And no matter what kind of stallion he is now, back then it only led to trouble."

There was silence for a few moments, then Celestia smoothly changed the subject, asking calmly: "But you now want to reward the free-thinking demons and nightmares, all the same?"

"There is a time and place for it. Furthermore, the candidates are all loyal, and all follow Luna Brynhild's... peculiar style." Morning Glory grimaced a bit, then she returned her eyes to Twilight Sparkle. "I think I well deserve a little more power, and I don't fear losing my lucidity. Also on the short list of demonic candidates is Ersatz Major: not because she's useful at all, but she quickly volunteered, she's loyal, and it would be an excellent way to study the effects of the Prometheus Elixir."

"I get so afraid that we're just doing what Valthrudnir was always doing... when does this go from acceptable research to monstrous experimentation?" Twilight murmured quietly, shaking her head slowly, and Celestia smiled faintly as she strode over and reached up to gently touch the violet mare's shoulder comfortingly.

It was Kismet who answered, though,the death entity saying softly: "Everything is about understanding and consent. You know this already though, young one: I think you just need to hear the words from someone impartial. Although I don't know if I can honestly count myself among that number... after all, I'm very fond of your Looking Glass World and you ponies that inhabit it."

Twilight Sparkle nodded a little, gazing up at the death entity before Celestia said softly: "We can't let our fears of what might happen overwhelm us. If we do, then we'll put ourselves at risk of not being prepared when the time comes: once upon a time, Twilight Sparkle, it was considered a terrible sin to examine the bodies of the dead instead of letting them rest in peace or burning them. But if we had never started perform autopsies and doing research on corpses, we never would have learned about hundreds, if not thousands of diseases, or been able to discover many of the secrets of our own anatomy."

Twilight smiled a little, glancing up and murmuring: "And I guess that I wouldn't be around either, would I? It just seems... different. A dead body is only meat, the casing that's left behind after our life leaves us. Living people, though..."

Celestia nodded, looking down into the Lich's eyes softly. "It is different. But what's different is what we've been over before. They can make that choice. And even though I'm not always comfortable with the thought of the Greater Nightmares myself, they are necessary."

Morning Glory grunted, looking up and saying moodily: "This petty morality often comes across more like a weakness than a strength we should be trying to uphold. I suppose as long as the demons like me continued to be annoyed at all the little hoops we have to jump through to get a single thing done, and all the hoof-holding and coddling, you'll never have to worry about losing your idea of honor and moral righteousness."

Kismet chuckled at this, opening his tome and looking calmly down at the page as he replied kindly: "If you really believed that, Destroyer, then why do you have so much respect for those who maintain it? More, why struggle so hard to imitate them?"

"Because it's what's expected of me. I think we went over that before." Morning Glory said icily to the death entity, but the way she shifted told them all a different story, the Destroyer glowering as she muttered: "Believe me. I was happier when the concept of honor didn't stretch any further than beating the enemy on the battlefield and proving you were stronger than the enemy."

Twilight and Celestia both looked up with smiles all the same, well-aware there was much more to the Destroyer than this, and both more glad than they could say they had the strong, straightforwards demon here to help them push through the harsher decisions they would have to make as they continued to trace the line in the shadows between wrong and right.

* * *

Innocence shifted moodily on the bed, then she sighed tiredly as she flopped back against the covers, staring up at the ceiling. Eventide glanced towards her curiously, and Hevatica looked up from the book she was reading with a small smile, the demon saying quietly: "I know you're anxious, Innocence, but please. Try and relax a little."

"I... I am relaxed." Innocence mumbled as she rolled over, and then she shook her head a little and sighed a bit, fidgeting again nervously before she finally looked up and said hesitantly: "I just... do you know why they... Gymbr was scary, but..."

"Do you know the story of Gymbr?" Eventide asked softly, and Innocence bit her lip, not knowing how to explain it: in a way she did, in a way she didn't. It was something she might brag she knew about but... really, she didn't... _know_.

Eventide seemed to pick up on this, and the Greater Nightmare gave a small smile after a moment, saying softly: "Then I will explain... what I feel I have the right to explain. Perhaps you can help me, Hevatica... you've always been good with stories, and close to Luna and Scrivener."

Hevatica laughed quietly at this, and the demoness shook her head slowly as she replied quietly: "Yes, but you know just as much as I do, darling Eventide... and you're just as close to our masters. But I think I understand what you need to hear, Innocence, and what has you so worried. It's understandable, don't worry... many of us demons were drawn in the same way by other masters over the years. But just because it's something that can happen to any of us, doesn't make it right."

Innocence blushed a bit at this, shaking her head hurriedly and mumbling: "It's... it's not like that at all..."

"Oh?" Hevatica put down the book and slipped over to the bed, leaning over it and giving a faint, sorrow-tinged smile to Innocence, looking at her like she was gazing into the unicorn's very soul. "There's trust, because you sense your parents in him... and he's handsome, and charismatic, and most of all, _powerful_. And he offered to share that power with you... and darling, we're demons. But whether or not we can read your emotions, it's as clear as the horn on your head, how much you were drawn to that... to power."

Innocence shifted uneasily, looking down awkwardly and mumbling a little to herself, but Hevatica only laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. "That's a failing very common to every species, you know. A promise of power makes an easy lure..."

"But power should be earned. Your parents are just as capable as Gymbr of giving power to their loyal subjects and their friends and family... look at me." Eventide reached up and touched her own breast, smiling faintly. "But my powers were earned, Innocence. They weren't simply given to me, and I am grateful to Luna and Scrivener for it. If I had been simply... given power, I may have used it wrongly. Or I may have never valued it... started begging for more and more at your parents' doorstep."

"Power does ugly things to us." agreed Hevatica in a soft voice, and then she turned her eyes towards Innocence, who was keeping her eyes away from the Nightmare and Kelpie... but there was a hint of shame in her body language, as much as there was embarrassment. "Oh, darling. It's alright. The drive for power itself is nothing bad... it's how you choose to attain it that helps decide the kind of person you are."

"And what you do with it." Eventide added, and Hevatica gave a quiet laugh and a nod of acknowledgment as Innocence hesitantly brought her eyes back towards the two. "But you wanted to know more about Gymbr, and perhaps if you hear more about him... you'll feel less anxious about the way your parents treated him."

Innocence sat up a bit, and the Greater Nightmare tilted her head towards the demon, who gave a wry smile. "Oh, if you insist. Gymbr is a difficult subject, Innocence, and your parents and brother know much more about him than we do. He first came to your brother, Antares, when he was only a child... and he did help your parents in the final battle against Decretum. But whether or not he was ever truly a friend is... up for debate."

"But why? If he helped then, why would they be so worried he's not helping now? And I mean... those... other versions of..." She bit her lip, not wanting to say their names. "Those _ponies_ he brought with him were scary, but they seemed like they... they more than just had faith in him. And they seemed happy... isn't happiness what's important?"

"Is it?" Eventide and Hevatica traded looks and slight smiles, and Innocence scowled a bit at them both before the Greater Nightmare gave a quiet laugh, bowing her head and saying gently: "Excuse us. But think about it for a moment, Innocence: would you trade away your freedom for happiness? What about your mind, your strength, your memories?"

The unicorn shifted a little, then she looked down and mumbled: "There's a lot of things I don't really want to remember, though. And I just... I wouldn't be happy without... you know."

"Then do you think they're truly happy? Or is it just a trick of their minds and Gymbr's powers?" asked Hevatica pointedly, and Innocence shifted a bit before the Kelpie reached out and gently touched one of her forelegs. "That is why your parents don't trust Gymbr. Your parents welcome darkness, but Gymbr brings more than just darkness with him... he brings destruction, and hatred, and suffering, and greed. Gymbr is malicious, and willing to do anything that will benefit himself in the long run, with no care or compassion for others."

Innocence made a face, and Eventide added quietly: "Gymbr made slaves of those ponies he called 'family,' Innocence. They are not willing servants, as we are to your parents... they are slaves, with no choice but to obey and to be loyal. While some would argue this is a fitting use of his powers... you would be wise to consider the price of such selfishness."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence nodded a little before she murmured: "Okay. I... I guess I understand where you're all coming from. But still... he'd be a powerful ally, wouldn't he? And he wants to give us... he said himself, he wants us to be... equal to him, even better. I know that he's not one of the... 'good guys,' I guess, but... why is it so important to be a good guy?"

"It's not. But it is important to do the right thing, and your parents have always followed a code of honor. A strange one, yes, but honor all the same." Hevatica replied gently, giving a small smile to Innocence. "Gymbr lacks honor. That is why your parents are hesitant to make any deals with him."

The unicorn mumbled a little, and then she dropped her head and sighed, muttering: "Still. I don't... I guess I just don't get honor that well, maybe. And the Pious really are creepy and... they give me this awful feeling. It's not like Mutt is jumping to make friends with any of them, either... it seems really dumb to me, not to pick one side or the other."

Hevatica and Eventide both smiled again, and Innocence scowled a little before she buried her face down against the bed with a sigh. She fidgeted a little, her mind nervously playing through all kinds of different thoughts and scenarios, but she kept coming back to Gymbr... thinking about him, wondering how strong he must be, worrying that maybe... Hevatica and Eventide were being more affected by her parents than they liked to believe they were.

Maybe Gymbr just embraced the darkness more than her parents did... maybe they were just afraid of Gymbr's power, and what we could do or... well... she didn't know, really. Gymbr was a mystery to her, and he really was powerful and he seemed... he scared her, sure, but in a way that drew her all the more to him, what he could maybe offer.

But then again... those ponies. What he had done to those ponies... that frightened her, too. She would never want to end up like that... some kind of... toy to a self-proclaimed god. And hey, if her parents were afraid of him because they were afraid he was going to come in here and try to take over... she could understand that, too. She'd do anything to try and protect the little she had herself, after all.

The unicorn sighed a little, and then she finally sat up and rubbed at her face as she murmured: "It's too bad you guys can't come to Valhalla with us. I like having you both around. But I guess us freaks have to stick together, right?"

"You're not a freak, Innocence. You're a very pretty little girl. You just need to learn to be more comfortable with yourself, like Twilight Sparkle is." encouraged Eventide, smiling and nodding. "I know that it may be difficult at times, but believe us when we say you should never feel that you have to hide who you are."

Innocence smiled wryly at this, reaching up and rubbing slowly at her scaled features as she mumbled: "Easy for you to say. Hevatica, you're really, really pretty, and Eventide, you're a Greater Nightmare. All the other Nightmares look up to you as a big sister and both of you have a place where you really belong... and well... I'm just... I look like a dragon-pony baby."

Hevatica laughed quietly at this, saying softly: "Innocence, hiding your face won't change who you are. That's something we all learn, quickly: perhaps looking like a pretty, natural pony will help soften the first meeting, but if you have to continue to put on a mask just to spend time with these 'friends...' then are they truly friends at all?"

Innocence mumbled a little at this, then she complained: "Well, it's not like Mom goes out and tells everyone she's a Lich!"

"And nor does she hide it. She simply is what she is, and she refuses to allow others to dictate what she should look like or how she should act. You should be proud to have such a strong mother." Eventide said kindly, and Innocence mumbled and shifted a little bit before the Greater Nightmare soothed: "All things in time. You'll find what's right for you, Innocence. You'll understand that only very few opinions should be taken without a grain of salt."

The unicorn mumbled a little, then she sighed and flopped back on the bed disconsolately, nodding and closing her eyes. Still, her mind danced with a thousand questions, none of which she had any answers to... and she only hoped that soon enough, she'd start to figure things out on her own.


	18. Visiting Valhalla

Chapter Sixteen: Visiting Valhalla

~BlackRoseRaven

There wasn't a whole lot else they could really do, apart from get a few things together after Luna rode Scrivener around on an embarrassing but surprisingly-informative patrol of Subterra. The winged unicorn was able to relax a bit, but also get a sense of how many demons had returned and how many were anxious to try and make up for running away.

Not that Luna could entirely blame them: Gymbr had clearly sent out that hostile pulse of power on purpose, perhaps to try and make them feel like their army of allies was going to betray them. What Gymbr probably didn't understand was that it had the opposite effect on Luna: the servants of darkness who had just run away had made her angry, not upset, and seeing how so many important friends and faces had stayed, had even joined her without question to investigate what was going on had renewed her faith in the allies she had here.

They had an uphill battle ahead of them, that much was certain. Even if they prepared as much as possible, got the assistance of Heaven and Hell, and passed on whatever gifts they could to their servants of the night, they still had to figure out what Gymbr was doing here, how honest he was being with them... and if they could even fight him head on.

Luna grumbled at this as she finished slipping on her armor, then she lifted her helmet with telekinesis, levitating it in front of her features before she muttered: "Well, Terra shall be practice. We shall pummel Terra for whatever she has neglected to tell us."

"I'm sure she had a good reason, Luna. I'm a little worried about her, actually... what if Gymbr threatened her, or Taruos?" Twilight asked softly, looking up uncertainly as she tightened her cloak, and the starry-maned mare grumbled at this and shook her head fiercely.

"Nay, I do not believe even Gymbr would resort to threatening the life of a child to get his way. But Terra, on the other hoof... aye. He would do whatever was necessary to silence her." Luna muttered, nodding a few times before she looked across the bedroom at Scrivener Blooms, as the stallion sorted through a satchel bag, already dressed and ready. "Do not be such a mare, Scrivy. We shan't need to bring that much with us, 'twill only be a short visit."

Scrivener looked up crankily, and Luna cleared her throat before awkwardly tossing her helm onto the bed, giving a lame grin as she said finally: "Well, thou... thou made a most fantastic steed?"

"And you are a fantastic ass. And I don't mean that in the good way." Scrivener grumbled, and Luna huffed loudly before she strode over to him and poked at him a few times with her horn. The stallion winced and flailed a bit in return at her, and then he tossed one last book into the satchel before closing it and saying sourly: "When something horrible happens while we're in Valhalla, I'm blaming it on you. You're determined to cause mayhem."

The sapphire mare only shrugged at this, then she poked a few more times at Scrivener Blooms before saying mildly: "We shall see, Scrivener Blooms. For thou art a greater magnet for trouble than I am. Thou art just cranky because I made thy lazy buttocks exercise, riding thee so hard."

Luna paused, giggled to herself, and then she squawked when Scrivener smacked her in the face with the saddlebag before he sighed and put it on, muttering: "I think we need a jar or something. You know, like the lie jar. But for being dumb."

"Thou art dumb." Luna shoved the stallion over, then she turned and looked pointedly over at Twilight Sparkle, who only gazed awkwardly back at the two until the sapphire mare asked plainly: "Between us, who is the dumber, Twilight?"

"I think we should probably just get going." Twilight said awkwardly, and Luna grumbled but nodded, then turned and headbutted Scrivener when he climbed to his hooves. Since she had decided not to wear her helmet and he was wearing his, however, the sapphire mare only succeeded in knocking herself stumbling dumbly, blinking a few times before Scrivener quickly reached up and smacked her soulstone horn.

It rang out loudly, Luna squeaking and grabbing at her head, and the Lich glowered at them before she asked dryly: "Do I have to separate you two or something?"

Scrivy and Luna both shook their head in awkward synchronization, and Twilight sighed a little before she asked pleadingly: "Then can you both please, please,_ please_ try and find something apart from each other to use as a stress ball? It always makes me nervous."

"Oh, come now, Twilight! Scrivy and I would never... well... we have rarely... what I am saying is that Scrivener Blooms and I are good for each other, even when we risk sustaining injury to one-another and ourselves. 'Tis healthy for us in its strange way to... play these games." Luna explained in as reasonable a voice as she could, even though Twilight could also hear all the things she was tiptoeing around: like how sometimes she and Scrivener did get more carried away these days, and injured each other. Physically, never emotionally or mentally, which... actually disturbed Twilight a little sometimes.

It was like they were still in the process of changing, and like all the years they had spent in peace had just let them steep in their own sadomasochism. They were used to pain, even welcomed it, and sometimes neither pony really noticed when they were actually starting to hurt each other, like they had lost track of the difference between pain and pleasure...

Twilight shook herself out, shivering once, not wanting to think of what it meant as she looked up and smiled a little. No, she was worrying too much, and now both Luna and Scrivener were looking at her with concern, but it was just... "I'm sorry. It's just... everything that's happened. It makes me look at every little thing that's wrong with us or that's changed over the years and... I get scared of what it could all mean."

"Aye, thou art worse than Scrivy when it comes to that." Luna said softly, and then she shook her head and traded small smiles with the stallion. "Very well, Scrivener Blooms and I shall do our best to restrain ourselves. Even if Scrivy is an idiot and I am not always the brightest star in the night sky."

"Nightlight." Scrivener said mildly, and the sapphire mare rolled her eyes and shoved him lightly, making him stumble a little with a smile before he caught himself. "Alright, alright, point taken. So... let's go."

Luna nodded firmly in agreement as Twilight looked up with a smile, and then she traded a quick kiss with Scrivener before beginning to turn. Immediately, however, Luna turned around, looking pointedly at the violet mare, and the Lich sighed but smiled a little more despite herself before meeting Luna's lips for a second quick affection.

Then the three headed for the door, pushing out into the hall and falling in natural step with each other. Innocence's door was ajar and the mare had apparently already left with Eventide, but Twilight wasn't too surprised: their daughter was probably more eager than they were to head to Valhalla and get to help look around for any clues.

They walked through the halls, taking their time and not rushing: there was no point in getting there too early, after all. It would just be more time for them to waste and Luna to cause trouble for everyone, so it was better to loiter a little, Twilight and Scrivener chatting a little on and off as Luna interjected things randomly every now and then and smiled at the servants that passed.

They arrived atop the pyramid of the Thorn Palace to find the circular portal ring was quickly being constructed by Morning Glory, Celestia, and a few loyal demons. The ring was made of several layers of segmented steel, covered in runes and set into a large, rectangular base. Excelsior was nervously hopping around as the demons and Celestia welded the pieces of the ring together, and Antares was standing further back, talking with Kismet, Innocence, and Eventide. The Greater Nightmare was armored in beautiful golden light plate that covered her body completely, features hidden by a featureless mask; Yamato Armor, normally worn by lesser Nightmares to protect against the sun's dangerous light and enhance their strength.

Innocence had polymorphed herself and was wearing her armor, minus the facemask, while Antares was only in his uniform. The younger sibling clearly was a little frustrated about this, glowering up at the stallion as she complained once her parents drew close: "Why do I have to wear full armor and Tarry doesn't?"

"Because Antares' job requires much primping and preening, not the proper preparations of a warrior." Luna said cheerfully, and then she grinned when Antares glared at her and made a few aggressive pokes at her with his horn. "Oh, oh? What, thou dandy, thou challenges me? Come on, come then, show me that I am wrong, I dare thee!"

Antares dropped low, preparing to pounce, but then both he and Luna looked lamely at Twilight Sparkle when she cleared her throat loudly and said dryly: "Maybe you two can save it for later, okay? It's a little crowded up here right now."

Twilight gestured at the mostly-assembled portal being set up in front of the staircase, and Luna Brynhild and her son grumbled before Innocence looked up and asked plainly: "Why are all of us going to Heaven if we have to make sure Subterra is secure?"

"Morning Glory is not, she is only here to assist us with opening the portal. As is Kismet, I suppose." Luna looked up curiously, and the death entity nodded calmly before the sapphire mare frowned curiously around. "And where is that damned Draconequus? Celestia, where is the beast thou enjoys attempting to make twisted little babies with?"

"I'm sure he's around somewhere." Celestia replied calmly without looking over her shoulder, her horn glowing bright gold as the same radiant aura surrounded a joint and fused the metal together little by little. Then she smiled and allowed the aura to fade out, lowering her head and nodding once as she murmured: "There. Finished."

Morning Glory nodded moodily in agreement as she stepped away from the other side of the ring, then she looked sourly over her shoulder at Excelsior as the unicorn fidgeted a bit and hurried up to examine the portal quickly. He began to open his mouth... then shrank down a little when he saw that Morning Glory had locked her sour eyes on him before she said irritably: "Will you calm down, Blessed? Nothing here is going to hurt you. You're not worth the time or energy."

Excelsior quailed further, offering a lame smile up to the Destroyer before he stumbled around and scurried quickly over to Antares, who sighed and fixed a pointed look on the officer of Valhalla. But Excelsior only shook his head hurriedly and mumbled something, the charcoal stallion grunting after a moment and turning his eyes up towards his parents. "He says we should take a minute or two to get ready and make sure everyone's here, then we should go. Timing should be great, Terra will be glad to see you guys so... please don't try and start a fight with her, Mom. She's kind of Prestige's mentor."

"I thought I was Prestige's mentor!" Luna said in a hurt voice, and then she glowered at Antares as the glossy-black unicorn closed his eyes and lowered his head slowly. "Thou art both traitors! Traitors, does thou hear me? Bah, so what, Terra is Queen of Valhalla, I care not! All know that the true Queen of Valhalla was always Freya!"

"I said that to Frigg once. And then I was bent over her knee and spanked like a child." Celestia remarked, before she glanced over her shoulder at a loud giggling that surprisingly didn't come from Luna, saying mildly: "I see you there, Bob. Come on out."

There was a huff, and then Discombobulation leaned up over the top of Nightmare Moon's grinning head, all eyes glancing up towards the Draconequus as he said mildly: "If we were ever playing hide and seek, Tia, you would be the champion. Well, when it came to seeking, anyway. I'm not so sure how good you'd be at hiding with how tall you are and all."

Then the Draconequus peered back and forth before slipping down off the statue's back, but a moment later hopping out of thin air next to Celestia, landing beside her with his hands neatly tented and heels together. Celestia smiled up at him, then she asked softly: "Are you going to come with us?"

"Wherever you need me, that's where I'll be." Discombobulation said gently, and then he glanced over his shoulder at Kismet, adding mildly: "Unlike you. Death is a very dull, dreary affair, and my advice to you is to have nothing whatsoever to do with it."

Kismet only shrugged, then he replied pleasantly: "And chaos is exciting, I understand. But I have always been curious: if you know nothing but excitement and madness, how can you ever value it without being first boring and sane?"

"Well, all chaos is born of boredom." Discombobulation retorted, and then he halted, blinked, and reached up to poke his own nose with his metal claw. "Wait. That makes me boring."

The chaos entity's shoulders slumped, and then he looked awkwardly to the side when Celestia touched his hip gently and smiled at him, saying softly: "I think you're anything but boring, Bob. As a matter of fact, I look forwards to showing you just how much you excite me later."

"I'll... I'm very happy with being boring, thank you." Discombobulation said awkwardly, rubbing slowly at his neck as he smiled lamely, and then he shifted slowly away from the ivory mare as she continued to gaze at him with a pleasant expression and a gleam in her eyes. Then he looked over at the other ponies, whispering loudly: "I think we should go before Celestia becomes Molestia."

"Molestia. This is a fine name for my big sister." Luna said with relish, nodding firmly a few times, and the rainbow-maned winged unicorn shook her head and laughed. "Now I require a new nickname. Something reflective of me and that-"

"Something that has to do with your oversized mouth." Morning Glory interrupted crankily, and Luna huffed loudly before the Overseer glowered at the demons that had helped set up the portal, making them wince. "Concentrate your energies onto me. I'll open the portal."

"Morning Glory is right, even if a little short-tempered. But we'll open it together" Celestia shook her head with a slight smile, then turned towards the portal, and Luna grumbled but grudgingly strode forwards, and the people spread out over the top of the Thorn Palace naturally broke into two groups: those staying behind, and those who would be passing through the portal.

Kismet calmly rose a hand as Morning Glory lowered her head towards the rings, her horn taking on a bright white glow as Luna and Celestia stood side-by-side, their heads raised high, their horns glowing brightly as they concentrated more energy into the ring. Runes all around the rings lit up one after the other, electricity crackling between the inside of the portal, and the several rings began to spin slowly, thrumming with power.

Scrivener Blooms felt the energy racing around him, and Innocence looked up brightly, her eyes glowing with amazement. Twilight Sparkle and Antares Mīrus were both pouring their own magic towards the rings as well, but they were being careful not to charge it with too much power: with so many strong people already pushing so much energy into the spell, they had to watch not to overcharge the portal and damage the frame holding it all together.

Between the rings, a bright light spread, forming a liquid-looking wall that rippled violently before flashing brightly. The wall of light that filled the rings transformed, becoming a window into another world as the runes pulsed along the framework that held it all together.

"Go!" Morning Glory snapped, and Celestia and Luna both nodded before leaping forwards and running side-by-side for the portal, Discombobulation wincing and diving forwards to catch the edge of Celestia's collar, dragged along through the air behind her like a flag. Twilight, Scrivener, and Innocence followed Luna, the young mare laughing as Excelsior and Antares followed last, the glossy-black unicorn grinning widely.

The column of ponies and Draconequus leapt through the portal, vanishing in flashes of light; they were seared with heat in the brief moment they spent between realities before they tore out the other side, running quickly along a dirt road beneath a gorgeous blue, sunny sky. Celestia and Luna both looked up, feeling that same blast run through their system: of familiarity, of the past, of... being back home.

Luna grinned and flicked her mane as it sizzled with energy, laughing and looking up with bright eyes as the others emerged through the window in reality behind them. Beside her, Celestia had her head tilted towards the sky and her eyes closed, basking for a moment in the air and the sun as Discombobulation sat astride her back and shook himself quickly out, then he said finally: "It's a lot like coming home to Zanarkand and finding out it wasn't all just a dream, after all."

Twilight and Scrivener traded amused looks at this, as Antares shook himself out and Innocence looked slowly around with something like awe on her features. Then Luna laughed again as she looked over her shoulder at her children, saying easily: "Now, aye, that is a feeling I have truly come to savor. The sense that against all odds, here we are; home."

"You can't have more than one home, Scrivener Blooms. Even if your parents are divorced. And if Odin is your father and Hel is your mother, something tells me you have one awkward family indeed. And the divorce must have been a nasty one." Discombobulation said mildly, and Celestia's eyes opened as she smiled slightly and looked thoughtfully ahead.

"I don't think that's quite what happened, even if Odin's particular habits make it seem... like it's a strong possibility. But there's a sense that something much different happened between Hel and Odin." Celestia said thoughtfully, and then she shook her head before drawing her eyes slowly down from the sky, looking first to the side of the road, over the flowing, verdant fields, then ahead, towards a beautiful, immense castle that stood a short distance away. A massive drawbridge was lowered and the gates stood invitingly open, the ancient walls and fortifications reaching high towards the sky, looking like fantasy brought to life.

The Halls of Valhalla, in the middle of the Vale of Heaven: all eyes turned towards this before Discombobulation cleared his throat and pointed ahead, beginning calmly: "And there the brave shall live, forever."

Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself, then he rose his head and recited softly: "There it stands, brick-by-brick built, totem of the past; kings' bones the foundation, kings' hearts beat within its walls, and guided by the minds of the wise. Oh kingly estate, do-"

"Stop showing off, Luna Brynhild. I quote ten thousand things every single day, you quote one thing now and then, why is it more impressive when you recite some stupid old poem than me?" Discombobulation asked crankily, and then he reached out and flicked Scrivener's helm lightly, making a loud ding as the stallion blinked dumbly before the Draconequus primly turned and crossed his arms and legs, sniffing loudly. "Tia, let us leave."

Celestia sighed, but she was smiling all the same as she began forwards, and Luna grinned widely despite herself as she paced easily beside her sister, the sapphire mare saying wryly: "'Tis so sweet to see the rivalry forming between our respective pretty mares, Celestia. Mostly because I shall always be better than both of them as well as thee."

"Because that's what's important, little sister." Celestia said with a slight smile, and Luna nodded firmly several times in agreement as the two Valkyries led the way towards the castle, Twilight, Antares, Scrivener, and Innocence following in loose formation.

Discombobulation sniffed from where he was seated on Celestia's back, then he reached up and lightly patted her on the head, saying mildly: "I've always found it fascinating how many mares will demand to be treated equal... then fully expect a stallion to open the door for her, pull out her chair, and most important of all, pay her dinner bill."

"Now you know I'd never expect any of that from you, Bob." Celestia paused thoughtfully, then corrected with a glance over her shoulder and a slight smile. "Well, maybe dinner now and then. But I don't want you to pay, I just like to come home to a nice meal every so often."

"Well, the mare belongs in the kitchen or the bedroom, Celestia. That is where Scrivener always is." Luna said helpfully, and Celestia laughed and shook her head as Twilight sighed tiredly and Scrivy gave the sapphire winged unicorn a flat look.

Antares rolled his eyes at this, and then he said mildly: "Mutt, you know you're really setting a bad example here for Sin. I mean, what if she grows up to be just like you, treating mares like Dad the same way? That just ain't right."

Scrivener turned his sour look on his son as Luna grinned widely, but before anyone could say anything further, they were hailed from across the drawbridge, and Antares looked up with a wide grin before he leapt forwards out of the group, Celestia sighing and shaking her head and Luna smiling warmly as she murmured: "That's my son."

Antares ran across the bridge and leapt in a long tackle into the armored mare at the head of the line of soldiers waiting for them. The rich-green coated unicorn was knocked on her back with a wince, helm flying off to knock her coiffed metallic-colored mane loose, and then she glared up at the stallion with her silver eyes, making the red flaw in one stand out all the clearer.

She fidgeted beneath him in her tight, body-fitting golden-armor as Antares almost sat on top of her, grinning even as other golden-armored mares glared at him. Then the glossy-black unicorn leaned down and gently kissed the forehead of the pony he was sitting on, saying softly: "It's good to be home, Prestige Luster."

Prestige smiled a little even through her irritation, and then she grumbled and smacked him several times with her front hooves, making him wince and stagger off her. She hurriedly stood up and brushed herself off, flicking her horn to lift her helmet and drop it into place on her head as she scowled at Antares and said dryly: "It's great to see you too, hero. But try and show a little courtesy for now, I'm here on official business."

"Hey, technically I'm on business too, and also a higher ranking official than you new Valkyries." Antares replied with a tilt of his head, and Prestige and the four mares with her all glared at the glossy-black unicorn before he winked and dropped his head with a smile at Prestige. "But very well, Lieutenant. Are you going to search me?"

"Not on your life." Prestige shoved Antares backwards, then she turned to smile and sharply salute as Excelsior scurried towards her. The other new Valkyries did the same after a moment as Prestige became more professional, saying calmly "Sir. Queen Terra has asked me to inform you that Pipsqueak is waiting for you with several members of the Council. They want to discuss what's happened immediately. And Mistress Brynhild, Queen Freya..."

Prestige turned, keeping her pose proud, but bowing her head slightly as the new Valkyries behind her lowered in respect, Luna looking warmly over the mares and Celestia smiling slightly at the sight of these new Valkyries, these heroines being molded in the shape of the mighty warriors that they had once been... "It is an honor to see you here in Valhalla. Your rooms have been prepared, but Queen Terra is very eager to meet with you. She's waiting with the young prince for you in Kvasir's study."

Celestia studied Prestige at this, examining her words and tone before the ivory mare simply nodded and said softly: "Then we'll go to meet her there."

The ivory winged unicorn hesitated, then looked over at Twilight Sparkle, but the violet mare only smiled in return and nodded quickly, showing she understood Celestia's silent question. Innocence was marveling over the Valkyries, though, and the Lich thought that was a good sign: each and every one of them was a good role model for the mare, after all.

Prestige bowed, then she and the other new Valkyries saluted in perfect time before parting, letting Luna and Celestia lead the way through Valhalla's enormous gates and into the mighty castle. They both felt that same familiarity wash over them in these polished halls of stone that looked as if they had been built for giants... but there was a soft sense of sorrow here, too, and a feeling like while this was still part of what they called home, it wasn't where they belonged any longer. Others had taken charge of these halls, were protecting this sacred place: they had passed on Valhalla to a new, hopefully better generation.

Scrivener Blooms glanced over his shoulder, back through the open gates... and he smiled at the sight of Antares, who was cheerfully talking and gesturing to Prestige even as she did her best to ignore him. But she was smiling, too, and he knew that Antares was going to stay by the mare's side for most of this trip no matter what anyone said or did: he knew where he wanted to be, and Scrivener both understood and admired that.

He turned his eyes back ahead, and then couldn't help but give Twilight an entertained look when she said carefully to Innocence: "Maybe you want to go and look through the library, or see if you can train with some of the Valkyries... I'm sure Terra's going to want to go over a lot of diplomacy stuff as much as anything else..."

Innocence only shook her head quickly, looking mildly over at Twilight Sparkle as she asked: "You don't really think that's going to make me want to not come with you, right? I really want to find out more about what's going on, Momma."

Twilight smiled lamely as Luna and Celestia traded looks, and then the Lich finally shrugged a little and said awkwardly: "It's just... it's a very... sensitive subject, that's all. For all of us. And I don't know how much... I mean, it's not that Terra doesn't like you..."

The young mare looked dryly up at her mother, then Scrivener Blooms said gently, glancing back at his daughter: "Someone might ask you to leave at some point. You know that one of us is going to tell you everything anyway, it's just... I doubt that Terra wants to talk about this with any of us."

"Oh, that's a very polite way to tell me I'm uninvited too." Discombobulation said mildly, crossing his arms and looking sourly at the charcoal stallion, and then he paused and peered down at Celestia as the rainbow-maned mare shrugged. "What? Tia, you betray me!"

"I think we both know that when it comes to tact, you're not often the best person to turn to." Celestia replied gently, and Discombobulation shrugged a bit, looking as moody as Innocence did herself. "It's nothing personal."

"Nothing is personal. Not even pronouns. But all the same, everything is personal. I am a personal." Discombobulation grumbled, and then he shook his head wildly before raising a hand and declaring: "Innocence and I will not be treated like this! We shall not leave when you tell us to, but right now, right kid?"

Innocence only huffed, and Discombobulation looked at the young unicorn for a moment before he sprung off Celestia's back and landed on the young unicorn's, making her yelp and then glare up at him as she staggered to a halt. But the Draconequus only looked down at her pleasantly before he rose a foot, saying mildly: "You'll thank me later."

With that, he stomped down on Innocence's back, making her squawk before they both vanished in a puff of smoke, and Twilight stared dumbly at the space where her daughter had been a moment ago, before she winced and looked wildly back and forth, beginning to panic a little. But before her anxieties could take over, Scrivener grasped her shoulder and Luna turned around with a huff, complaining: "Oh come now, sweet mare! This is Heaven! Part of the reason we brought Innocence here is precisely because 'tis safe for her. Besides, Bob is a good uncle for her. Is he not, Aunt Tia?"

Celestia only smiled despite herself and fixed a pointed look on Luna, and Luna huffed at her before the sapphire mare turned to lead them onwards through the halls, now and then greeting the beings they passed. There were many ponies here, but also Nibelung, a few dragons, and even more than the expected share of demons: but then again, Heaven and Hell worked in conjunction together these days, now that they were no longer in a state of war with each other.

Luna and Celestia both remembered every turn of these halls like they knew their own hooves, and it didn't take them long to reach the study that Kvasir had taken over. It was marked by a strange circle of runes in red that still had a distinct pulse of magic alive inside them, keeping the study safe from intruders and curious eyes.

Celestia knocked twice on the door as Luna straightened, taking a slow breath and calming herself down. Part of her just wanted to kick the door open and storm inside; part of her wanted to be nice, even gentle, handling this situation. But she knew that she couldn't give in to either urge: first and foremost, they had to find out what Terra knew about Gymbr. Recriminations and sympathies could come later, once they knew more about what exactly had happened.

The door swung open, and a voice called from inside the study: "Come inside, friends; I think we have room enough for us all here."

Celestia and Luna traded looks, then led the way inside, and all four ponies looked towards the desk at one end of this little library of a room. Terra had pushed the old oak chair out of the way so she could sit in front of it and lean on it, a surprisingly humble expression on the features of the wingless dragon that was easily double Celestia's height and covered in steel scales that seemed to flex and ripple like liquid with her movements. The proud Ironjaw dragon was adorned with bracelets and a necklace made from polished teeth and bones, making her seem fiercer than she already seemed as her glowing blue eyes drew over them before she half-turned and instructed gently: "Say hello, lad."

With a mumble, a small, strange little creature looked up from the set of wooden blocks he was lackadaisically playing with. He was dressed in loose green robes and was smaller than a young foal, with a head that was bull-like and possessed tiny little horns that curved backwards like Terra's. His eyes were a soft blue and his body red, little dexterous claws grasping the tops of the towers he had built as he simply stared at the ponies.

Terra cleared her throat again, and little Taruos finally nodded a bit and mumbled out: "Hi."

"Hello, Taruos." Twilight Sparkle said softly, slipping carefully towards the child... the young god. She smiled down at him, and Taruos looked almost grouchily back up at her: something that made Luna grin a little. That reminded her all too well of Kvasir. "What are you doing?"

"Ruling Valhalla." muttered Taruos, and then he shook his head slowly and shoved one of his block towers over, before gathering up the spilled blocks and starting to make a wall with them, pointedly ignoring Twilight even as she continued to stand nearby with an awkward smile on her face.

"Now, Taruos, you should treat Miss Sparkle better than that." Terra said softly, and Taruos dropped his head a bit and nodded before he looked up with a sigh, and his mother smiled at him kindly. "That's better. Now say, Miss Sparkle, if it wouldn't be any trouble, perhaps you could take the young prince out for a little stroll around Valhalla? I'm sure Taruos can bring you somewhere nice."

Taruos grumbled, but when he turned his eyes towards Twilight, he nodded hesitantly. The little boy stood, then grouchily kicked his blocks over, and Terra sighed as she pushed away from the desk and leaned down, saying pointedly: "Now, none of that now, laddie-buck. Pick 'em up proper-like."

The child sighed, slumping a little before he quickly did as he was told, piling the blocks into a neat square. He stood up, then turned his eyes moodily towards Twilight before the Lich smiled and said maybe a little too eagerly: "Why don't I carry you, Taruos?"

Scrivener and Luna both looked mildly at Twilight Sparkle, wondering if she had any idea how creepy she sounded as the young boy scowled up at her, but then he squeaked when Terra easily bit into the back of his thick robes and hauled him into the air to drop him on the Lich's back, Twilight gazing warmly over her shoulder at the child as Terra said warmly: "Now, that's a fine idea! You behave for her, Taruos. Remember, a prince must be a role model for his people, even from a young age."

Taruos only nodded sullenly, and then he reached up and grabbed tightly into Twilight's mane, making her wince a bit even as she turned and headed for the door. Scrivener and Luna both watched the maternal mare leave with the child, while Celestia glanced up at Terra with a smile, saying softly as the door swung closed: "You're very good with him."

"Nay. I'm only trying my hardest." Terra smiled after a moment, shaking her head and quieting as Luna and Scrivener turned their eyes to the metallic dragon as well. "I was raised by the Clan, in fire and brimstone. I love my family and my Clan, but I cannot say it wasn't tough at times to do so. To remember we Ironjaw must be forged, not just raised. And now I have a child who is not Ironjaw, but who I love and adore and feel proud of and want to raise to be the best he can be all the same, and I just want to make sure I neither spoil him nor break him. For Kvasir's sake."

Terra quieted, then she looked towards the table and gestured at three large tomes piled on the neat surface, saying softly: "And these, my friends, tell Kvasir's story. A story that I know I have to share with you now, if what I've heard is true... Gymbr is here, and Kvasir is... is not. I never wanted to believe it..."

She looked down, and Luna stepped forwards, saying quietly but firmly: "Thou had best be honest with us, Terra. Whether or not thou art Queen of Valhalla, I do not know how thou can expect us to trust or accept what thou hast done unless thou has a damned good explanation. And I desire to hear it immediately."

"I'll do better than that, Luna Brynhild. That's why these books are here... two journals and a glossary, written by Kvasir himself. He wrote down all his thoughts, his fears, his analysis of everything from Valhalla to Gymbr to Hel. He recorded it all, and I've guarded it myself for all these years. But I promised Kvas, while he was still here, I'd never share these with anyone nor tell his story... not unless something like this happened. We believed in Gymbr..."

"'Twas a mistake, and one thou wouldst not have made if thou knew better where Gymbr came from. For even when we had Gymbr as an ally, years ago... we were very careful never to call him friend. We believed in him, aye, but only because there was something out there we all needed to work together to destroy, and we knew the beast was not stupid enough to betray us and risk his own destruction in the process." Luna shook her head slowly, muttering: "And now? Now who knows what Gymbr will do to achieve his goals..."

Celestia, meanwhile, had stepped forwards and taken the first text when it was offered, glancing over it and murmuring the title aloud: "'The Hermit's Tale...'" A pause as she flipped it open, studying the pages with interest and saying more to herself than anyone else present: "He used a simple recording enchantment, didn't he? And it seems that he was worried for a while before this about Gymbr, and what he might do..."

"Yes, but it wasn't Gymbr that had Kvasir worried. It was something else... and he was right, wasn't he?" Terra replied, shaking her head quickly, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks, admittedly surprised. It sounded like Terra still wanted to defend Gymbr, still wanted to even believe in the strange god despite everything that had happened. "You were attacked by it too, aye? The assassin."

"The Whistler." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head slowly and said finally: "Aye, we were. But damnation, Terra, thou cannot say that the Whistler is a greater threat than Gymbr, nor that we need the likes of one monster to protect us from another! And even if the Whistler is but a harbinger of something worse upon the horizon, I do not imagine that it could be any worse than Gymbr is."

Terra only smiled a little, shaking her head and replying quietly: "I don't know. And I don't quite dare to guess, either. But read Kvasir's journals and maybe you'll see why I feel the way I do."

Luna shifted uncomfortably, and then the sapphire mare sighed quietly before looking up and asking moodily: "And so thou hast not been threatened? There are no other reasons thou kept his existence a secret from us? Although... aye, a promise to thy husband... I suppose that I can understand the value of such. Even if I think that Kvasir vanishing without a trace would have also been reason enough to come inform us immediately."

Terra smiled and shrugged as Celestia glanced at Scrivener questioningly, and the stallion strode over to the ivory mare before she turned the book towards him, asking quietly: "Is there something strange about the text of this passage here?"

Scrivener frowned a bit, leaning in and studying the page she had pointed out before he poked at it awkwardly a few times, mumbling: "I don't read runic script very well, Celestia, but... yeah, the writing is different, there's more slant to the symbols... it looks recent, too."

"Did you edit these?" Celestia asked as she glanced at Terra, and the dragon frowned and shook her head, and the ivory mare returned her eyes and smiled wryly. "I didn't think so. There's a small edit here, in the second entry: a description that's a little praising of Hel."

"Oh, for the love of the Dragon Mother, I can't believe it. I haven't let these books out of my sight for more than a few minutes at a time!" Terra sounded more exasperated that surprised or angry, earning curious looks from Luna and Celestia, and the dragon grumbled as she shook her head and muttered: "Nay, it isn't any great shock. Hel still wanders around here herself whenever she pleases. She's gotten more and more bold..."

"Because she has to test boundaries. Even with Odin, she was like that." Celestia said softly, shaking her head slowly as Luna grinned wryly, even as her own eyes remained dark. "She would always push until she'd finally push too far, and cause someone to snap, to come after her in a rage... but since she's always acted through a puppet of ice or some other construct, all that did was fuel her amusement further. But she'd always back off then, as well. She never dared to push too hard, out of fear that all the gods she'd angered over the years would band together and force their way down to her manse for a taste of vengeance."

Terra grunted, and Celestia returned her eyes to the book, flipping through the pages quickly and reading passages here and there as Luna returned her eyes to Terra, measuring her slowly. The dragon calmly looked back at the sapphire mare after a moment, and there was silence between them until Luna said softly: "I need to be able to trust thee, Terra, and we need to be able to work together. Asgard, Midgard... and unfortunately, Helheim as well. We shall have to seek Hel's aid. And I have to know if thou will hesitate in the battle against Gymbr or not."

"You make it sound like war with him is inevitable, Luna Brynhild, and I'm not so sure it is. Part of Kvasir always trusted him, and I always trusted in Kvasir. So I want to trust Gymbr too, in spite of everything." Terra replied softly, before she leaned forwards, narrowing her eyes slightly down at Luna as Luna met her gaze fearlessly. "But you can do more than trust me and count on me, Luna Brynhild. If Gymbr has betrayed us, I'll lead the charge against him myself."

Luna Brynhild snorted at this, then she shook her head and said with a wry smile: "Aye. Then I shall hold thee to it, Queen Terra of Valhalla. 'Tis our way after all, is it not?"

Terra nodded firmly, and then Celestia looked up, asking calmly: "May we take these with us? I'd like to examine them in further detail in private, if it's at all possible."

"Of course, Valkyrie Celestia. I think that would be best, as a matter of fact... Kvas always said that if something were to happen to him, he'd want these books to somehow end up in your hooves. He always trusted you to do what was right, and I have to admit that you're likely more capable than me with all this." Terra smiled after a moment, bowing her head quietly. "I'm no great mind, after all. I've always used strength solve my problems... which is why I do so badly as Queen of Valhalla, I think."

Celestia only laughed quietly at this, shaking her head slowly and replying softly: "No, you're no worse a ruler than I ever was." She stopped, then smiled, looking up with an amused gleam in her eye. "Although to be honest, I'm not sure that can entirely be taken as a compliment."

"Thou wert a great Queen, Celestia. Thou wert just also extremely evil." Luna said positively, and the ivory winged unicorn chuckled quietly before the sapphire mare returned her eyes to Terra, asking curiously: "Has there been any hint of Hel in Valhalla lately? While here we were hoping to meet with the foul goddess."

Terra only shook her head, replying mildly: "I could send a messenger to Helheim, or ask the Archives to send word to her, but Hel rarely comes when beckoned or called. She prefers most to show up when I'd much prefer her not to be around... I'm beginning to understand more and more why Kvas was always so cranky on the subject of my old mistress."

Luna grunted, then she looked mildly over her shoulder at Celestia, saying thoughtfully: "Well, perhaps Hel will respond better to the call of the Valkyries, aye? Or perhaps we can at least entice her to answer a question or two about Gymbr, and what she knows."

Terra smiled slightly at this, the metallic dragon saying softly: "I don't know about that, Luna Brynhild. Hel has always been... peculiar about certain things. And she likes to keep her cards to herself... even if she helped both us and Gymbr more often than I like to admit to."

Celestia and Luna both glanced up at this in surprise, and Scrivener Blooms frowned before he reached up and touched his chest on instinct, murmuring: "The soulstone core..."

"You're a sharp one, lad. Aye, the soulstone core. It was forged by Hel's own hands, and charged with her powers." Terra said softly, and the dragon gave a small smile as Celestia and Luna both looked at her with disbelief, and Scrivener grimaced and shivered despite himself.

Terra only laughed quietly, lowering her head and closing her eyes as she murmured: "Gymbr was dying. I saw it myself... I don't know why or how, but he was falling apart, rotting away into nothing. He said he needed something... a core of soulstone, made by the hands of Hel herself, charged with her powers. And when Kvasir asked for it, she gave it to him, no questions asked; she even knew about Gymbr herself by that point, but... she gave it to us anyway, and together, we replaced Gymbr's core with that one of crystal."

Celestia, Luna, and Scrivener Blooms all stared up at Terra, and Terra lowered her head, closing her eyes and smiling faintly. "Is it wrong that still gives me hope, even now? I know that Hel would never endanger us... oh, hurt us, frustrate us, aye, but she would never give something like Gymbr such power without some kind of backup plan, or some reason to... to believe that such a creature wasn't unstoppable, do you ken?"

Luna and Celestia traded looks as Scrivener shifted uneasily, and then the stallion looked up at the dragon and asked quietly: "But you worked for Hel, and... all she ever seems interested in is chaos. I get that you know her better than us but... that also means you know her better than us. And what kind of a monster she can be."

Terra nodded a few times, then she replied softly: "That may be true, Scrivener Blooms, and she may thrive in chaos, but all the same... she's no fool. She wouldn't dare help to create something that could threaten her or do her harm."

Celestia nodded in agreement with this, as Luna Brynhild grumbled before asking uneasily: "Aye, but could Hel have possibly done something to the core, to make it so the beast would have to obey her? Mimir's head, I think of a Gymbr that could only be influenced and controlled by Hel, and it makes my blood as ice."

"Nay, I don't think so, Lady Valkyrie. For you see, the soulstone core was designed to work as a kind of leash..." Terra hesitated, biting her lip before she shook her head and murmured softly: "Kvasir was supposed to be the one who could control Gymbr, for he was the one who left his mark on the soulstone core. And Gymbr was the one to suggest it, to help keep himself... lucid."

"What?" Celestia asked in disbelief, and then she frowned, shaking her head slowly before she looked down at the book in her hooves, flipping quickly through the pages as she murmured: "That's not possible... Gymbr found it impossible to even try and bow to Luna and Scrivener..."

"Aye, not that we have ever been the humble sort ourselves, of course, but all the same. Imagining the creature attempting to swallow its pride enough to bow to Kvasir as master..." Luna muttered, and then the sapphire mare shook her head slowly before she turned her eyes towards Celestia, adding flatly: "And what, does thou expect to find all the answers in the pages of that silly book? Such useful information is never so easily obtained."

Terra chuckled quietly at this, the dragon gazing amusedly between the two as she said wryly: "For allies who are asking so much of me, I find it funny that you won't extend a little trust to my words. I am Queen of Valhalla, even if it's only because of my marriage to your former King."

"And Kvasir did choose worthily, Terra." Celestia said kindly, raising her hoof to quickly silence Luna before the sapphire mare could blurt anything offensive out. Then the ivory winged unicorn closed the book and looked across at Terra evenly, asking softly: "So then, speaking as someone we trust to tell us the truth, what do you think the chances are that Gymbr is telling the truth when he says the Pious are a threat?"

"I believe he is telling the truth, but not the whole truth. I believe he believes the Pious are a threat to him, and he is willing to drag us into his war with them. And I believe that as he has not returned with Kvasir, he has begun something he can't stop." Terra replied quietly, bowing her head forwards and giving a faint smile. "Aye, I hate to think of it. But I believe that he has chosen the Pious for... for some reason I cannot fathom. But I also believe..."

Terra bit her lower lip, looking uncertain for a moment, but when Celestia gestured at her politely to continue, the dragon said softly: "I've been thinking of the assassination, looking at the notes that Kvasir wrote on it, comparing it to what you called the Whistler... and I think that if they are one in the same, then the world it comes from must be the world Gymbr had set out to destroy."

"Why?" Celestia asked curiously, tilting her head, and Terra smiled a little as she shook her own slowly before looking towards the book in Celestia's front hooves, gesturing at it quietly.

"Because at the end of that story, it sounds as if Gymbr was going to protect the Pious from something... something that was hunting them, driving them before them. But now he's come back, claiming the Pious must be destroyed." Terra halted, letting them digest this before she looked up and said quietly: "The assassin was efficient with the Pious, but sloppy with the people of Valhalla it killed. It made a mess of them, and I don't think anymore that was just to inspire fear."

"You're extrapolating a lot... but the sense that I'm getting is that you think Gymbr has chosen to ally himself with whatever he was going to destroy at first. That he's decided the Pious are a greater threat... or maybe, he's destroyed the enemy he set out to, taken over, and now is looking to consolidate his power." Celestia said slowly, and Scrivener Blooms looked up dumbly as Luna stared over at Celestia with surprise, barely able to believe how quickly the white winged unicorn had put together what was only assumed possibilities.

But it all sounded very, very possible, considering what they knew about Gymbr, and what they had seen so far. Luna and Scrivener traded looks, their eyes locking and sharing images and memories and thoughts as Terra nodded a few times, before the Ironjaw dragon said softly: "It's all just supposition and guesswork, milady Celestia Freya, but... it's what my instincts say is all too possible. And from what you've told me and the little I've seen, the most you can imagine is what's all too likely with a god the likes of Gymbr."

"The most... and the worst." Celestia said softly, looking down for a moment before her eyes automatically slipped towards Luna and Scrivener as they looked up, and they both shifted uncomfortably before the rainbow-maned mare asked: "What do you think? Is it possible?"

The stallion looked over at Celestia, feeling like she already knew the answer, and then he smiled faintly and simply nodded, murmuring: "It could be. Like you just said, the most and the worst... Gymbr is like a god of dark creation, and you saw what he's already done."

Celestia nodded slowly, then she glanced over at Terra, saying quietly: "On that note, we need to find out what worlds Gymbr has already visited. He has to have stopped somewhere in order to have created his new... subjects. We need to find out what else he may have done to that world."

Terra grunted, then she shook her head and murmured: "You aren't going to like this, Celestia, but the only thing we detected in Subterra after that pulse drew Valhalla's attention was Gymbr... his presence alone was enough to create a distortion that blocked out everything else. There's no way to trace their signals back to whatever world they came from, and we never detected anything happening amidst the ninety-nine..."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks at this, and Celestia frowned before asking slowly: "Then can't you at least trace that same distortion Gymbr is emitting? If it's so powerful, it shouldn't be hard to find, assuming he isn't jumping to outer worlds."

"That's a bit of an assumption, Queen Celestia, which I suppose you must be basing off the chain of worlds theory, but we don't even know that that's true." Terra said mildly, shaking her head quickly, and Luna looked up with a loud huff at this.

"'Tis clearly true! We know already that the worlds are either closer or further from the core, and they change upon their proximity. It only makes sense that these worlds connect, one-to-the-other, in ways we do not yet understand because neither thou nor Celestia will devote any time to researching them." Luna complained, and then the sapphire mare shook her head and glanced mildly over at Celestia. "And thou underestimates both us and Gymbr if thou thinks that he cannot control that distortion. For he said himself, 'twas his intent to scare away the demons."

Celestia only smiled a bit at this, however, saying softly: "We have to start somewhere, little sister. And I still am not completely sure about your theory that all the layers of Midgard are connected, like a path. If they were, we wouldn't need to use the Bifrost and portals so often to hop from different layer to different layer, but I still don't know why you insist there's natural overlap between worlds..."

"Because 'tis what makes sense, Celestia." Luna said crankily, and then she shook her head quickly and turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, who looked over at her lamely. "Explain it, beetle. Tell them my theory."

"You don't really have a theory. You just pretty much decided one day that worlds that share distinct similarities must form some kind of road between the core world and... whatever outermost world there is, with a few places like Endworld and Decretum sitting completely off the path and accessible only by portal." Scrivener said finally, and then he shook his head and looked awkwardly over at Luna when she glowered at him. "I think you're. Very smart though, dear."

Luna grumbled at him, and Terra sighed before the dragon said softly: "Perhaps instead of trying to chase Gymbr for now, we should instead attend to our own defenses and what little we can do to protect ourselves from him. You've all made it very clear that he's a powerful creature and a great threat, especially if for some reason he has gone off the deep end. What else do you know about him?"

The three ponies traded looks, and then Celestia shook her head slowly and said quietly: "We can guess at everything, but we're sure of nothing. I would actually appreciate some time to read through these books and see what information I can get out of them before we talk any further on the subject, and I'm sure that Luna has a few other things to ask you, Terra. Do you mind if I leave?"

"Not at all, Celestia. Your chambers are prepared, and go ahead to take all the time you need. You know how to find me." Terra bowed her head politely to the winged unicorn, and Celestia smiled as she picked up the books with telekinesis before turning towards the door to leave.

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then returned their eyes to Terra as the Ironjaw asked kindly: "Now what can I do for you both, leavin' behind the subject of Gymbr for now? I know that you brought your daughter along, and of course your son is here. You know I'm very happy to make better accommodations for them both, I'm not quite as stuffy as Kvas in that respect."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled a little, then shook their heads in unconscious synchronization before the sapphire mare said softly: "Nay, fear not. I am sure that Antares shall find his own ways to make merry trouble with Prestige, and 'tis better if Innocence follows the rules set for all for now. But Scrivy and I... we do require audience with Hel, and know that thou can send word to her... or at least ensure that word reaches her ears instead of messengers vanishing upon the way."

Terra nodded meditatively before she said softly: "And both of you should know that Hel likely already knows you're looking for her. Sending message by any means won't do any good, and unfortunately you do have to consider the possibility that Hel might be backing Gymbr herself. She may have found some way to control or negotiate with him."

"If that's true, then we're in way over our heads." Scrivener muttered, and then he and Luna hesitantly traded looks and thoughts before they shared nods, the charcoal stallion adding after a moment: "But the chances of Hel getting along with Gymbr... thankfully, that's pretty damn low."

"Aye, I suppose we simply have to wait for Hel to come to us, then." Luna halted, then she looked moodily up at Terra, studying the Ironjaw dragon for a few moments before the mare leaned up and said pointedly: "I would like a chance at pummeling thee one day, Terra. For thou has created much great trouble for myself and mine, whether inadvertently or not. And well 'tis admirable thou wert helping Kvasir, it does not change the fact that Kvasir is a twit for what he has done here."

"Kvasir is not a twit. And while it's cute you want to fight me, Valkyrie, impressive as you are in battle I would probably end up picking you out of my teeth with this." Terra reached out and poked Luna's soulstone horn, earning a scowl from the mare before the demon grinned wider. "Well, it's true. Oh, sure, you might have brought down that Destroyer, Morning Glory, but I hear it was a close shave. I used to train with Destroyers regularly when I was part of Hel's honor guard: real Destroyers that is, not wild ones like her."

"Oh, thou should be careful. If Morning Glory catches wind of thee speaking ill of her, she will come and spank thee, Terra. And while 'twould be most entertaining to watch, 'twould also rob me of my chance to fight thee and possibly lose Valhalla her Queen, as Morning Glory is not the kind of demon who pulls her punches in the heat of battle." Luna said wryly, and Terra only laughed and shook her head, looking over Luna with entertainment.

"You fascinate me, Luna Brynhild, you really do! You're so sure of yourself and your kin, and you seem to think that just because you've seen the war, it makes you tougher and stronger than everyone else." Terra leaned down with a slight smile, almost pushing their noses together. "But I've seen Hell, lass. I've lived war all my life, and worse. I respect you as a warrior and I know the Valkyrie were elite, but come now. Do you really think you could match me in high combat, any more than an untrained Destroyer who now works as an administrator could?"

"I could do that and more." Luna said firmly, glaring up at the dragon, who narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked back down with a little more moodiness now. "Aye, I alone, in single combat, could more than match thee. Just as I and Scrivy would not be foolish enough to repeat the mistakes that thou and Kvasir clearly did!"

This made Terra glower at them dangerously, looming forwards a little more aggressively now as she rumbled: "You watch yourself now, Luna Brynhild. I know you've gotten away with quite a bit with others in the past, but I don't have half the patience that Kvasir does, and you haven't earned the right to order me around like one of your pet demons. I'm proud, strong, and fierce, Valkyrie."

"Aye, which makes me all the more eager to stomp thee in the face." Luna said challengingly, glaring back up at the Ironjaw, and they glowered at each other for a few moments as Scrivener awkwardly slipped away from the two, not wanting to get caught up in their fight.

For a few moments, the two continued to glower furiously at one-another... but finally, their eyes glanced away at almost the same time, the two grumbling and pawing at the ground as Terra said moodily: "But I suppose that we should try and... not kill one another quite yet. There will always be time for that later, after you've gone and shown off just what kind of strength you have to bear."

"Well, I suppose thou speaks true enough, creature." Luna grumbled in agreement, and then the sapphire mare shook her head quickly and added grouchily: "Although it provides me little in the way of satisfaction. Still, know this, great beast: thou shall one day feel the punishment of mine hooves, mark my words. And then thou shall understand why Luna Brynhild is the greatest Valkyrie that Heaven and Earth has ever seen."

"Well, if you truly are greater than Celestia Freya, it'll make it all the more a pleasure when you and I have our tussle and I come out on top." Terra replied comfortably, leaning forwards with a grin, and Luna slowly, dangerously narrowed her eyes. "Then I guess that will make me greater than all the Valkyries of Valhalla, aye?"

"Thou art truly begging to be pummeled." Luna threatened uselessly, and Terra only gave her an amused look, which made the sapphire mare sulk a little before she spun around and muttered: "Well, come then, Scrivener Blooms. Let us leave this accursed place and go and poke at Valhalla. Later, Terra, we shall return to discuss things, including when I shall bring hoof party to thy face's house."

"I'll be looking forwards to it, Luna Brynhild. I always do enjoy a good party." Terra said easily, and Luna groaned as she turned and stormed out, Scrivener awkwardly grinning over his shoulder at the Queen of Valhalla before he hurried out after the sapphire mare, half-glad and half-anxious over the fact that Luna had finally butted heads with someone larger and scarier than she was... although at the same time that left him worried about how long the stalemate would last before Luna finally decided to pick a fight with Terra.


	19. The White Queen

Chapter Seventeen: The White Queen

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle smiled warmly as she helped Taruos build a castle out of blocks, the two sitting together in the grasses as Luna watched almost enviously and Scrivener went over some heavy study materials with Innocence. The charcoal stallion kept glancing at his daughter – who was still dressed in her armor, although the others had long taken their gear off – and smiling despite himself at the fact that she also seemed a little jealous of the fact her mother was apparently enjoying herself so much babysitting the young prince of Valhalla.

They were having a sort of little picnic out here in the courtyard, just enjoying the warmth in the air as tall trees swayed and creaked quietly in the windless air, as if trying to whisper to their guests. It was mostly quiet, with only the occasional person straying by along the dirt path that cut through the grasses, and it was a welcome escape from how hectic everything had started to get; a reminder that even where there was bad, they could still find little places of sanctuary.

At least, until something darkened their doorsteps, and insisted on bringing that beautiful sanctuary crumbling down around them.

Scrivener Blooms halted in his reading, looking up with a frown as a distinct chill cut through the air, and Luna looked sharply back and forth as well before she snarled at the sound of a quiet giggle. Nearby, a tall apple tree twisted as if in pain before its branches curled inwards and its leaves withered and died, tumbling to the ground among the rotten fruit in masses of blacks and browns flecked with the white of decaying frost.

Slowly, a tall, ominous figure slid its way around the tree, grasping the thick trunk and half-spinning itself forwards with a long, loud sigh of what sounded like pleasure. It was bipedal and terribly thin, with a dress made of blue-tinged snow swirling around a body composed of pale ice. Her fingers were long and dexterous claws, and her head was cow-like, with big teeth, gaunt and sunken eyes, and floppy ears that flapped away beneath short horns.

The cow-headed puppet of ice and frost danced towards them, and then she half-bowed almost mockingly before straightening and saying in a falsely-friendly voice: "Luna Brynhild, these little birdies keep whispering in my ears that you're looking for me! And you know I really, really, really would hate to disappoint a former Valkyrie and one of my new best friends. Especially now that a certain someone seems to have returned a day late and a Kvasir short."

Luna growled at this, but then visibly fought to control herself, taking a slow breath before she rose her head and said carefully: "We have been wanting to make contact with thee, aye. We are curious what thou knows about Gymbr."

Scrivener slowly closed the textbook in front of him and put it aside as Innocence stared up at Hel, and Twilight Sparkle had shifted to automatically try and protect Taruos. Not that the child even seemed the slightest bit afraid: if anything, he was glaring defiantly up at Hel, and as the goddess drew her eyes slowly over the group and their little blanket that was littered with bits of food and a few books, she giggled a little and said in a strangely-chipper voice: "Oh, yes! Such defiance! Such resolve! It's been a long time since everyone in the room hasn't been afraid to stare."

She paused, then clicked her tongue and turned back towards Luna, smiling and putting her hands behind her back as she said kindly: "You want answers, and you know what? I'm more than happy to give them to you. But I find it funny that you want all these damn answers when, sweetie-buns, I'm pretty sure you have plenty of them already. You just don't want to accept them."

Luna frowned as Scrivener stood up and strode over to the sapphire mare's side, the two ponies shifting themselves to stand between Hel and their daughter, as Twilight Sparkle glanced back at Taruos and murmured: "Go and find your mother."

"Oh, no, no, he should stay! He should watch!" Hel said enthusiastically, and with an absent gesture to the side, ice exploded out of the ground and spread rapidly up over the double doors behind Twilight and Taruos, sealing them shut. Then Hel grinned and snapped her fingers as she crossed her arm over her body, and the remaining set of door were frozen shut as well as massive claws and blades of ice tore free from the ground, the goddess saying softly: "And let's make sure we're not interrupted, either. Don't worry, you sillies, I'm not gonna hurt any of you. Not even the pissy little kid."

Hel paused, then the ice puppet burst apart into a cloud of sparkling, frosty mist before the goddess reformed laying on her stomach in the grasses in front of Taruos, one hand propping her chin up as the other reached up and poked the boy firmly in the nose. "And you really are a pissy little brat, by the way. Always sulking. You really gotta smile more, kid!"

Taruos only continued to glare, not shrinking away even as Twilight herself couldn't help but shudder, and then Hel laughed and shoved herself to her feet, prancing back towards Luna and Scrivener and skidding to a halt in front of them before leaning up and waving childishly at Innocence. "Hello there, little girl! Say hi to your Granny Hel now!"

"Thou art far too old and ugly to be her grandmother." Luna snapped, and Hel feigned a hurt look before the starry-maned mare asked coldly: "Now tell me, Hel. Did thou truly provide a core of soulstone to Gymbr? Why would thou take such a sordid risk?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Hel said mildly, shrugging almost cheerfully, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all stared in disbelief before the goddess threw her head back and laughed. "Look at your faces! Oh, cinnamon, come on, it isn't that bad: I've got a wonderful backup plan, as a matter of fact, and all kinds of tricks or treats to keep me safe and maybe even stop the big bad wannabe god. Because you know, if you're not born a god, then you ain't never gonna be a true god. Isn't that right, ickle little Taruos-waruos?"

Taruos didn't respond: his eyes were still icy, gaze unblinking, and Twilight carefully slipped a wing around him as she said quietly: "Please, leave him alone, Hel. What did you mean, though, you have a plan to stop Gymbr? Did you expect something like this to happen?"

Hel only shrugged, sniffing disdainfully as she looked up towards the sky and crossed her arms, replying mildly: "Oh, sure, when I'm preparing all my plans, everyone's always saying, look at Hel, Hel is so paranoid, Hel is such a big crazy lady, Hel's nothing but a mad queen, and now look at you all, begging for my help, praising me for being so prepared-"

"'Tis not exactly praise I have for thee, goddess, believe me when I say this." Luna growled, shaking her head quickly before she added moodily: "And furthermore, it makes thee no less paranoid. Rather, it only makes us all the more glad that thou art so paranoid for such an insane meddler."

"Meddler! You're a meddler!" Hel said childishly, flailing her arms before she straightened and added sourly: "And I'll have you know, sweetums, that I really don't care all that much how much lives and how much dies. You know what I care about? Numero uno, number one, that would be me. You are not me. Not even the Lich-face over there is me."

Scrivener gritted his teeth as Luna's eye twitched with frustration, her soulstone horn sparking and her mane swirling violently backwards as she said harshly: "Well, 'tis no great surprise that a great coward like thee would deny us her help after starting the mess in the first place, and-"

Hel yawned loudly, covering her mouth with one hand and snapping the fingers of her other, and a thick layering of ice spread violently up the sapphire mare's legs and locked tightly over her muzzle, her eyes widening in shock as the goddess turned and said gently: "You should be careful, little muffin. You don't want to go picking a fight with someone you can't win against, do you? Why, I saw you were already pissing Terra off... what, Valkyrie, you think you can go after Kvasir's mistake all alone? Because really, I already applied a fix to it. He was the one who screwed up in the first place."

"My father was a great king." Taruos said quietly, looking angrily up at Hel, and the goddess rolled her eyes and turned around as Luna cursed and shook herself violently, uselessly pulling at the shackles of ice around her legs as Scrivener winced and attempted to pry one of the frosty manacles off.

"Oh please, brat. Your father was no better and no worse than a thousand other administrators out there, and that was all he was... an administrator. But I'm not saying anything bad here, squirt. I liked the guy, I really, honestly did: it's just that he made a major boo-boo and I'm not about to stand here and take the blame for it." Hel replied almost reasonably, and then she clapped her hands together and turned around, adding positively: "Now, Brynhild, back on subject-"

Luna snapped her soulstone horn forwards, sending a blue fireball hammering into Hel's stomach, and the upper half of the ice puppet exploded into frosty shrapnel. The legs stood dumbly alone for a moment as the waist twisted back and forth, and Luna cursed as she finally managed to rip herself free of the ice, the manacles and muzzle both losing some of their grip with their frosty master shattered.

But after a moment, the ice puppet rapidly reformed, larger pieces of ice flying back into place as snow spread almost like liquid through an invisible mold, then hardened into blue, crystalline body. Hel was left standing with her hands on her hips, looking down at them grouchily before she said mildly: "Now see, see that? Now you've gone and done it. I've played nice, I've offered to answer question, I even wasn't making fun of the big crystal dildo you have sticking right out of your face. But there, you had to attack me for no good reason-"

"Thou froze me to the ground! Thou... thou art Hel, here in Valhalla, in times past that was reason enough to attempt to execute thee, thou great and wicked bitch!" Luna snapped in response, shaking her head violently as she glared furiously up at the construct through which the goddess acted. "Damn thee, and... damnation, were this anything but Gymbr I would tell thee to shove thy plans right up thy bony buttocks, but... instead, I demand-"

"I demand you stop making demands of me!" Hel interrupted as she glared down at Luna, and then the icy goddess waggled a finger and said flatly: "You seem to forget, honeycakes, that I'm under no obligation to help you or your kind. And y'know what? I hear that you guys want my help, and gosh, I'm thrilled, really, I'm just so thrilled I take time out of my busy schedule to come on up here and play nice, and here you are, making yourself such a tremendous pain in my ass when I mean, come on, what have I really done wrong? No, no way, no how. So I'll tell you what, cinnabun. You want my help so badly? You think you can earn your way into my favor? Well, why don't we just throw together a quick and dirty little test to show you once and for all why I'm the one here who deserves respect, and you're the ones who should be doing all the bowing and pleading!"

With that, the goddess grinned as she stepped back and snapped her fingers, and a portal ripped open in midair, the vortex swirling violently as the ponies all looked up in shock. Then Hel threw her head back and laughed, hugging herself as an alarm began to blare through Valhalla, the skies above seeming to swirl with warning as a voice called clearly: "Level One! Level One!"

"That alarm, it means..." But the answer came before Luna could say it, as a massive shape fell out of the vortex and crashed to the ground on all fours. The walls of Valhalla trembled at the creature's arrival as Hel grinned and flitted quickly up beside the lumbering beast as it rose up, covered in massive, black metal plates that were locked together over its body to form impenetrable armor.

The monster rose its head, most of its features hidden by an opaque black visor and a heavy, head-clutching helmet: only its large lipless jaw was visible, filled with grinding teeth. It was massive, looming fifteen feet tall, its upper body gargantuan and limbs like the trunk of mighty Yggdrasil itself, huge hands shoved against the ground to help support its short, squat legs. There was no weak point visible in its armored body; there was little space left between its joints, and the plates that armored it looked as if they were fused together. Yet every single plate over its body and limbs was also etched with runes that glowed a faint gold, each forming a circle that surrounded a distinct, black divot: likely recesses where the bolts that held the armor into the monster's frame had been screwed in.

It growled as it straightened as much as it could, head craning back and forth as Twilight quickly grabbed Taruos and spread her wings, but before she could take flight, Hel simply flicked a hand towards her. The Lich cried out in pain as her wings were covered in ice, and Luna snarled furiously before the sapphire mare leaned forwards and shouted: "The fight is with us, monster!"

"Fight? Oh no, no. This isn't a real fight. This is just about teaching and earning respect, that's all." Hel said kindly, shaking her head slowly and reaching out to pat the armored behemoth several times, then she glanced grouchily up as the alarms continued to blare before raising a hand and snapping her fingers. A moment later, the alarms fizzled out, and Hel sighed peacefully before she gestured dismissively at the behemoth. "Theodore, Teddy honey, be a good little dear and mash those two ponies into goop. Keep them alive, though, sweetie."

Teddy roared loudly, straightening and pounding his fists against his chest like a gorilla before he lunged forwards, throwing himself at Luna and Scrivener. Both ponies immediately leapt to either side, then Luna's eyes widened in horror as Teddy smashed into the ground right in front of Innocence, the young mare staggering backwards with a scream before the monstrous behemoth swung one of its arms out as it spun towards the sapphire mare, swatting Innocence as it turned and knocking her on her back in a stunned heap.

"Bad, Teddy, bad! Get the Valkyrie and the homunculus pony, not the little girl!" Hel called in a frustrated voice, and the monster named Theodore looked up with a rumble before Luna smashed into the side of its head, knocking the giant staggering.

"Even if thou art supposed to be Hel's greatest weapon, we shall test how indestructible thou truly are!" Luna snarled, and then she snapped her horn down, unleashing a powerful blast of thunder and telekinesis that knocked Teddy's head back and sent the behemoth stumbling to the side with a roar of frustration. "I shall rip thee limb-from-limb!"

Scrivener grimaced as he hurried over to Innocence as Teddy uselessly swatted at Luna, snarling and growling at her as his arms swept back and forth through the air. Twilight gritted her teeth as she stayed back beside Taruos, before the Lich looked up with a wince as Hel seemed to all-but-appear beside them, the goddess grinning down at the violet mare and saying kindly: "I know you three are all linked together like a daisy chain, so take a listen to this, baby girl: if you can manage to even put a dent in my precious Teddy, then I'll help you girls out. But if Teddy puts a dent in _you_, then you can consider our deal off."

Luna cursed at this, hearing Hel's words as clearly as if the goddess was speaking into her ear, and then the sapphire mare kicked off Teddy's head and launched herself high into the air. The giant stumbled again, but there wasn't so much as a scratch on his armor from the impact, and it was only a moment before the monster's attention turned towards Scrivener Blooms, who was trying to wake up his stunned daughter.

Theodore roared and jumped forwards, and Scrivener looked up almost too late before he flung himself backwards with the young mare, cursing under his breath. Teddy's hand crushed in the ground where he had been a moment before, and then the behemoth flung itself forwards, clawing wildly after Scrivener Blooms with its other arm before it crashed down and skidded over the grasses with a growl.

The charcoal stallion half-turned and flung his daughter backwards as hard as he could before he rolled quickly to the side, watching as the faceless beast seemed to follow him with eyes hidden beneath that impenetrable visor. It began to drag itself to its feet... and didn't even seem to notice Luna when she dropped out of the air and crashed down onto its back, stomping furiously up and down as her soulstone horn glowed with energy. "Traitor! Coward! Fool! How dare thou try and make a deal like this with-"

Theodore half-spun and snapped one massive arm out, and Luna was knocked hurtling backwards with a cry of agony, her ribs cracking loudly and her wings refusing to catch the air. She crashed into the bough of a tree, gasping for breath before she looked up in horror as the titan charged with a roar, swinging an arm out at the last moment to smash the tree with such force that most of the trunk was reduced to splinters.

Branches and chunks of wood flew in all directions as Luna flung herself upwards, forcing her wings to spread and flap as she wheezed for breath, and Teddy grabbed at her uselessly as the sapphire mare glared furiously down at the monstrosity. Then she looked sharply up at Scrivener Blooms, their eyes meeting for a moment and trading a quick plan before the stallion nodded and ran forwards, gritting his teeth as he covered the thirty or so between him and Theodore in a matter of moments, and then he flung himself upwards, crashing into the monster's lower back just as it made another swipe at low-hovering Luna.

Teddy was knocked stumbling, and his massive arms worked against him as they both swung forwards and acted like weights, dragging the goliath down with a tremendous crash and bang onto its front. Scrivener quickly leapt backwards, slamming his claws into the ground as he lowered his head and pushed as hard as he could, as Luna snapped her horn upwards with a spell she hoped desperately would work.

As black mire spread in a wave through the earth, green, thorny vines and brambles tore upwards out of the ooze, seizing around Teddy's limbs and body and yanking them down to restrain him. The behemoth snarled in frustration, unable to stand as it sank slightly into the mire and the dark ooze seemed to cling to it with unnatural tenacity, vines and brambles constricting fiercely around its body and armor and attempting to drag it further down into the muck.

Scrivener Blooms tore his claws out of the mire and leapt forwards, running along Teddy's spine before seizing into the beast's head and using this as an axle. He spun his body as he flung himself overtop the creature, landing on his hooves and leaning forwards into a fierce double-rend of his claws against Theodore's visor.

Sparks flew and the stallion's claws were knocked back as he cursed in surprise, stumbling away as his eyes widened even as Luna slammed down into the creature's back again, attempting to hammer in the same place she had hit again and again as lightning sizzled over her body and her hooves glowed with blue flames that flared almost white on impact with the monster's armor. But she couldn't make a dent, couldn't even make the creature twitch as it roared and yanked at the vines, ignoring Luna as she hammered wildly away at its back and Scrivener Blooms as he leaned forwards and began a vicious barrage of blows against Theodore's visor-covered face.

Hel clucked her tongue in what sounded almost like disapproval, shaking her head slowly and saying mildly: "Now, this is just a damn shame, a damn shame indeed! They're putting all this hard work into fighting Teddy, and not stopping just to think for a moment... oh, haven't they learned anything over the years about being careful not to bite off more than they can chew?"

"Stop it! What's even the point of all this?" Twilight shouted, glaring up at Hel, and Hel smiled coolly in return as she looked measuringly down at Twilight Sparkle.

"It's exactly what I said it is, girl. I've been giving you three gifts so long you've gotten complacent and greedy. Now, if you want something from me, you're going to have to earn it, and I don't take credit. I only accept fear." Hel responded calmly, and then she looked up and shouted: "Theodore, Mommy is getting bored! Hurry up and squash them!"

Teddy growled, then yanked both of his massive arms firmly back towards his body, ripping his limbs free of the vines and brambles and sending black mire splashing in all directions, and a moment later he swatted Scrivener Blooms away like a toy before the shocked stallion could react. Atop the behemoth's back, Luna winced and stumbled, distracted for a moment before she yelped as Theodore shoved himself backwards and up onto his knees, catapulting the sapphire mare off his back.

Luna managed to flip her body in midair, twisting around and slamming down on her hooves to skid backwards, glaring furiously at Theodore's back before she charged forwards as Scrivener managed to stand and glare at the giant. The behemoth seemed to glare back despite his visor, snarling furiously as he crawled up to his feet... and then Luna slammed into the monster's back, knocking him staggering into the puddle of mire before she snapped her horn forwards, unleashing a tremendous surge of lightning that sent up a blinding flash of light when it collided with Teddy's body.

Luna grinned savagely as Scrivener shoved his hooves down into the edge of the muck, black, crystalline spikes erupting all around the creature as the black earth trembled and began to twist, to drag the giant down into cavernous, fanged jaws of earth... and then a huge hand shot out of the deluge of spikes and lightning, seizing into Luna's face and crushing her skull, bone fracturing and Scrivener's eyes bulging as he gagged and staggered. He felt the same incredible pressure as his back arched, staring mindlessly at nothing as the mire convulsed like it was feeling his pain, drops of red spilling from his nostrils, his eyes, his ears... and then Teddy turned and flung Luna like she was no heavier than a baseball, the mare crashing into Scrivener's stunned features and sending them both rolling backwards into a broken heap.

Teddy ripped free of the spikes, electricity still jolting over his metal-plated body, but the giant seeming completely unaware of it as he reached both massive hands forwards and seized into fallen stallion and mare. And Twilight cried out in denial as Innocence looked up with a tremble of disbelief from where she had woken up in a sprawl, staring as Theodore smashed her Father and _Móðer_ together again and again and again like a tantruming child punishing unwanted toys.

Blood flew from both ponies as they were jarred again and again by the collisions, the monster's fingers crushing painfully into them even as every strike together threatened to knock them loose from its grip. Then, as it drew them back, Luna suddenly snapped her horn back, knowing she only had enough strength left in her body for one final, desperate attack.

A wild surge of telekinetic energy blasted through the air around her, loosening Teddy's fingers enough she was able to spring free into the air, then flap her wings and dive straight at the behemoth's chest as she lowered her glowing horn. She slammed herself into the giant's body like a spear, and Theodore flinched backwards at the impact as her horn sank into something.

She heard something clank before it sprang forwards with just enough force to dislodge her, knocking the mare backwards with a curse before her eyes widened in amazement... a moment before Theodore's hand hammered down on her and crushed her face-first into the mire, leaving her in a broken crater in the black ooze. She rasped for breath, tasting poison and earth before her eyes slid slowly upwards, and she saw it again.

Her horn had accidentally stabbed into the hole in the large plate that armored the creature's breast, and the magic from her horn had charged it somehow, caused the mechanism to activate and the plate to spring open.

It was glowing a faint gold, and there was something beneath it that Luna couldn't quite see: the plate was barely raised, some kind of slack netting holding it in place, apparently attached to the other plates. There was some kind of failsafe, and the mare gritted her teeth before she began to pick herself up... and then Teddy stomped viciously on her back, and the mare vomited blood as Scrivener cried out in agony... only for one of Theodore's massive fists to smash into his features a moment later, then hammer again and again into the stallion's head, mashing his head into an almost unrecognizable, bruised and bloody mess before the giant flung him disdainfully down.

Luna gurgled on the ground, choking on blood and mire that couldn't help either of them now as Theodore began to raise one huge fist... but then Hel touched his shoulder gently, and the monster automatically turned towards her with a grunt, the goddess tut-tutting and shaking her head quickly. "Now, don't be like that, Teddy! They're plenty squished, even if I see little Miss Brynhild almost tried using her brain for a second instead of her brawn. Little late though, cinnabun."

With that, Hel reached up and simply pushed the plate back into place, and it clicked shut before the goddess squatted with a grin over the two badly-beaten ponies. Luna breathed hard as she slowly forced her head to rise, but Hel only smiled before the goddess reached down and flicked the sapphire mare's horn, and Luna clenched her eyes shut with a moan of agony as the light sparked out of the soulstone and her mane and tail went from ephemeral, starry locks to light blue strands that fell messily around her, dipping in the puddle of blood and blackness surrounding her body. "I appreciate the strong face, sweetie, but you really don't have to put it on for me. I think you might need a new pancreas, and that's pretty urgent.

"Now, I'm a goddess of my word, as you know, Luna... or should I say Brynhild? You seem to respond oh so much better when I call you by that name, don't you?" Hel leaned back thoughtfully as Theodore only stood, rasping breaths in and out through his mouth, but otherwise as motionless as a statue as he loomed over them. "Oh well, I'll call you whatever I feel like at the time, how about that? It doesn't really matter, after all... our deal, after all, was that I would continue to help you if you managed to make a dent in Teddy here. And you didn't even put so much as a scratch on him before he squished you, and your little... what the hell are you again?"

Hel reached down and seized Scrivener by the back of the neck, the stallion wincing in pain as a chill ran down the back of his spine before the goddess hefted him easily into the air and examined him thoughtfully. "Puppet? Construct? Homunculus? Stud-boy? I really can't tell. I think you're more or less the same as the Lich, though... just another toy to this nasty little Valkyrie here who seems to be after my job. And I mean that as a compliment, sweetie."

"Shut up, foul... monster! I have no desire to... I am not..." Luna tried to scrabble up to her hooves, and Hel grinned before she simply flung Scrivener down on top of the mare, making them boy cry out in agony and their throbbing heads blur with light and sound for a moment.

They flopped over together in the muck, and Hel clicked her tongue and shook her head disapprovingly. "Now, cinnamon stick, chocolate tart, you two and vanilla sprinkles over there have a lot to learn! Just because you seem to be doing something nice, doin' what's best for everyone involved, doesn't mean you're not doing it out of selfish motives. Oh sure, they're happy with you, and sweetie, that's fantastic... but that doesn't mean you didn't do it because you happen to like having servants. Especially servants of the kind you can order to beat you up a little. You're into that, huh?"

Luna growled and glared up at Hel as the cow-headed construct licked her lips, then threw her head back and laughed. "Well, don't matter! Because you see, I've gone and proven my point. Teddy-bear here is insulated against magic and his armor in a composite of soulstone mixed with gianttooth. Nothing can pierce that plating, not even Gymbr! And in my dimension, rule number one is that you have to go in through the gates... gates lined with Ironjaw demons, Destroyers, and snipers with arrows that could kill _Jötnar_."

Hel mimed aiming a bow and pulling back on it, then she turned her smile down to Luna, putting her hands behind her back as she said pleasantly: "So I'm pretty much a hundred percent secure from Gymbr, because Gymbr doesn't have the time or patience to figure out a way past the fifty layers of security in what people like to call the Underdark and I call home sweet home. And since you girls just can't manage to be respectful for one damn fool minute, I'm going to go home, take off my socks, and call it a day. I've done all I can to earn your respect, Valkyrie, and now I'm a little tired of playing the game your way. You want answers? You want help? You want to know what my sure-to-work plan to defeat Gymbr is? Then you come and find me when you're ready. When you girls can finally earn my respect."

Luna cursed under her breath as she tried to force herself up to her hooves, and Scrivener rose his head, but neither were able to speak as Hel sniffed disdainfully and turned away. She strode across the courtyard as Theodore lumbered after her, not paying attention to the books he crushed beneath his large, flat feet or the muck he stomped through, only stopping when his goddess halted in front of Twilight Sparkle and Taruos.

She leaned slowly down, studying the Lich for a moment: Twilight was dripping with blood, badly maimed and wounded, her stitches popped and one wing hanging brokenly... and all just from shared damage through her link with Scrivener and Luna. Yet she was also still standing, still trying to protect Taruos, and Hel clucked quietly as she said softly: "Now, you poor little thing. You aren't going to be able to save anyone if you can't save yourself... and you can never save yourself if you remain leashed to the same fates as the Valkyire and Vally-wally's little pet project over there."

Twilight only shook her head, whispering in response: "Why are you doing this? Why won't you just help us if you're so strong? Why do you want to... to..."

"To push you? To challenge you? To make you better than you already are? I never realized that was a crime, little miss vanilla milkshake." Hel said kindly, touching her own breast before she turned her eyes to Taruos. "And you, sullen little brat. Let this be a lesson to you: keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer, and always have some heavy artillery on hand. Because look at how badly these mighty heroes have fallen under the fists of my big dumb robot. He don't got no smarts, but you don't need no brains when you pack a punch like a drunken Irish troll."

"You're a coward. Valhalla doesn't need the help of cowards." Taruos replied quietly, still defiant, still fearless in spite of everything that had happened, and Twilight almost recoiled at it, blinking in surprise as she looked down at this child who was so young but... so much tougher than she had thought at first.

Hel only smiled, however, shaking her head slowly and saying tenderly: "Just like your Daddy. Bigger balls than most people would ever give you credit for under that indifferent, whiny facade. You ain't half bad kid, but you're still pretty dumb, too... because your Daddy knew best that sometimes cowards were your very best allies. Remember that."

Hel straightened, then she paused and glanced at Twilight Sparkle, reaching out to poke her horn lightly and make her wince. "Sweetie, do me a favor. When cinnamon stick and chocolate cake have more than the glue that Theodore mashed them into holding them together, you go ahead and try to remind them I'm really just trying to help here. Even now, this is me, trying to help. Oh, sure, it's a little awkward maybe, and I probably need to work on my 'sharing is caring' lessons, but... hey, you can't fault a pretty girl like me for trying, right?"

"'Tis too bad thou art not pretty, then, for I am fairly sure I can fault an ugly old hag just for existing." Luna muttered, and then she flumped forwards into the muck, unable to lift herself to her hooves as her head swam, groaning in pain.

"I'm going to let you get away with that because you have a concussion and you're clearly not thinking straight." Hel said pettishly, and then she paused and pointed over her shoulder, and both Luna and Scrivener gasped and flinched in pain as the mire around them froze solid, sharp points of ice stabbing into their sides and bodies and making them twitch and shiver uncomfortably, Twilight cursing and hugging herself at the biting cold that ran through her own body: something extremely unfamiliar for her now with what she had become. "Or not."

Hel giggled, then she shook her head and smiled down at Twilight, reaching out to pat the Lich several times on the head before the goddess grasped Teddy's wrist childishly. She blew a raspberry at Taruos as the young prince only continued to glare up at her, then threw a wink over her shoulder at Innocence, who winced back before clenching her eyes shut as Hel's voice whispered silkily through her mind: _Be a good little girl and help your parents see my way's the best way, and I'll reward you with something better than the Valkyries can, sweetie. I've got buckets of power and no one to share with, after all... don't you want that?_

Innocence kept her eyes shut until she felt the icy presence fade, until Hel's laughter vanished into a blur of sound, and then silence... and then the young mare opened her eyes, trembling hard as she stared at the sight of Luna and Scrivener half-trapped in the frozen mire before she bolted forwards and slid to a stop in front of them, unable to stop herself from asking what she knew from the start was an incredibly stupid question: "Mutt! Daddy! Are you okay?"

"Oh, aye. We are only reclining here after a flawless victory against a terrible menace no others could ever hope to match." Luna mumbled, and then she grimaced as there was a thundering crash against one of the doors still covered in ice, before groaning as there was a second monumental bang, the doors shuddering but the glacial frost only just beginning to crack. "Oh damnation. Go... 'tis probably Celestia, tell her Hel is gone and we are fine."

Innocence shivered a bit, then she nodded, taking one last, long and worried look over her parents before the young mare turned and hurried towards the doors. Luna and Scrivener were unable to do anything in response, however: they couldn't speak, they couldn't move, they couldn't look up, even when they both sensed Twilight approach them and gaze down at them silently.

They heard Innocence trying to shout over the sound of whoever was smashing against the doors, and they felt Twilight studying them silently before the sapphire mare finally mumbled: "Thou can disapprove all thou likes, but for once, I do not believe Scrivy and I are quite to blame here. Thou can whine that we did not do our best but perhaps next time thou should have thy head squished like a ripe tomato, and then thou can brag about thy strength and skill in battle."

"I didn't even say anything. And it's not that, either... it's that you two are..." Twilight closed her eyes, then she shook her head slowly before the Lich lowered her head and sighed softly. "So what are we going to do? Hel was... I think she made a pretty nasty point."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna Brynhild laughed dryly before the sapphire mare sighed quietly and looked down silently. She noted an icicle of mire in front of her, and she hesitated only a moment before leaning forwards and silently suckled on it, closing her eyes as Twilight frowned worriedly down at the sapphire mare. But after a moment, Luna glanced up and gave a small smile, saying quietly: "Shush. 'Tis... I deserve a little pity, my sweet mare, at times like these. Even if 'tis self pity."

"I don't want to see you going down into that dark place again, Luna. Only you can pull yourself out of there but... only you decide to go down into that dark place, too." Twilight said softly, and the sapphire mare smiled faintly as she closed her eyes and shrugged a little, continuing to quietly suckle on the frozen black poison.

Twilight continued to look down at her worriedly, and Scrivener sighed as he rose his own head and gave a pointed look to Luna. The sapphire mare finally grumbled a little, and then she bit off the frozen mire-sicle and chewed it quickly up, swallowing the frozen poison back and shivering once, but then clenching her eyes shut as she felt the dark poison being rapidly pulled into her body, giving her a sparse, momentary pleasure, a twist of strength, and enough energy that her soulstone horn quietly lit back up and her mane and tail fluttered before transforming back into flowing ephemerality instead of light blue hairs. "There. Happy?"

"No. Not entirely." Twilight shook her head slowly, then she smiled faintly at the two and sighed a little, murmuring quietly: "It's funny how I can stay on my hooves these days even when you two can't. It used to be I'd be the one who fell over first."

Scrivener grunted at this, and then he slowly slid his front limbs out and grasped into the ground before gritting his teeth and carefully trying to push himself up. But he could still feel the ice grasping against his sides, and combined with the incredible pain twisting through his system, it was too much for the stallion to fight, and he sighed tiredly and let himself slump back to the ground. "Can you. Set us on fire or something? I think that might be for the best."

Luna mumbled in agreement, and Twilight sighed softly and shook her head slowly before she glanced up in surprise as Innocence yelped and leapt away from the double doors as they were blown off their hinges, the ice that had held them shut dissolving into blue flakes.

All three stared as Celestia strode quickly in through the destroyed doors in full armor, giving Innocence a quick glance and nod before she turned her attention towards Scrivener and Luna, walking over to the two and studying them silently. Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, looked up with a faint smile at her former mentor and murmured: "It was Hel. Well, I guess really it was Teddy, but... Teddy is just a machine golem, isn't he?"

"Something like that." Celestia said softly, and the ivory winged unicorn shook her head slowly as she studied Scrivener and Luna before her horn glowed a quiet gold, the same aura surrounding the two and filling them with a heat that melted away the ice around them and helped relax their sore muscles, although Luna grimaced a bit as a bit more blood ran from her wounds and she groaned quietly, hugging her stomach with one leg.

Celestia only continued to focus magic over them, however, studying their reactions as the two fidgeted and shifted uncomfortably, before the ivory mare asked quietly: "So I take it that Hel has decided not to help us? Did you learn anything of any consequence at all?"

Twilight hesitantly looked up, opening her mouth, but then Luna shook her head vehemently as the glow finally began to fade out from around her, the sapphire mare carefully picking herself up as she muttered: "Aye, thou could say that. She said that we were not... appreciating her enough or somesuch, I do not entirely recall. I only remember that she sent her damned bodyguard after us and then it... cheated and that is how we ended up like this."

"I'm sure." Celestia gave a small smile despite herself, shaking her head slowly before the ivory mare sighed and turned her eyes towards Twilight. "Is this a challenge from Hel, or is this a denial?"

"I think it's a challenge. In fact, I know that it's a challenge." Twilight said honestly, looking up before she sighed softly when Luna and Scrivener both mumbled and carefully stood up. "Hel just... didn't take to being ordered around and interrogated very well. I think we maybe should have tried to be... a little more tactful with her."

"Oh, 'twas not that at all." Luna grumbled, shaking her head and glowering over at the Lich, and then she sighed and looked down at Scrivener Blooms as he mumbled a little on the ground. "Shush, it... thou knows that Hel is crafty and cunning and designs such arguments to try and be everyone's fault but her own. And get up off thy lazy rump, thou art as healed as I am."

"Yeah, I don't know about that." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he sighed and carefully stood up, shaking himself out a little before he gave an awkward smile to Twilight, relieved to see that she had healed up a little as well. But before he could say anything further, he blinked in surprise as little Taruos walked over to them and yanked at his mane, making the stallion wince a bit and lower his head awkwardly towards the young prince.

"I wish to find my mother." Taruos all-but-ordered, and Scrivener stared at him blankly as Innocence awkwardly approached. The stallion started to look up, but then the young prince yanked on his mane again, making him wince and drop his head back down before the boy scampered up to Scrivener's side and hauled himself onto the earth pony's back, making him twitch and shiver painfully as he gave a low groan of misery.

Luna winced and arched her own back, then she gritted her teeth and slowly turned a scowl on Taruos as he sat astride Scrivener Blooms, still clutching his mane like reins as he looked calmly towards the doors and said: "The Queen will be in the war room. We should head there immediately."

"Thou acts like a little Baron. And no, 'twas not a compliment." Luna grumbled, shaking her head moodily as Celestia sighed and Scrivener looked helplessly at Twilight, who only shrugged in return. Then the sapphire mare turned her eyes towards Innocence, asking in a softer voice: "And thou. Art thou hurt? Thou took a wicked wallop from that beast."

"No, it was just a glancing blow. I'm okay." Innocence smiled faintly as she felt Twilight's eyes on her, the Lich examining her for a moment before they returned to Scrivener and Taruos... and the young mare felt an odd twist inside her. Sure, she hated it when her mother jumped all over her, but... here she was, barely paying any attention to her, and sure, her parents traded information back and forth between them constantly so they all knew she was perfectly okay. She had just been stunned taking the hit from the giant: it had been so strong, and...

She shook herself out hurriedly as she felt Celestia's eyes measuring her, and then the young unicorn turned an awkward smile up at Taruos, asking the young prince hesitantly: "Why don't you ride on my back instead? I know I'm still wearing this funny armor, but-"

"No. I chose the stallion. The stallion is the most fitting." Taruos said calmly, shaking his head firmly, and Luna and Twilight both stared: this six year old had more seriousness and dignity than most officers they knew. "We've wasted enough time. Hel must not be allowed to trespass. Into Valhalla!"

The young child yanked firmly on Scrivener's mane, and the stallion winced as his head was jerked fiercely to the side before he groaned and began to trot forwards, not knowing what else to do. Luna and Twilight stumbled into step with him as Celestia shook her head slowly, then glanced over at Innocence before the young mare could leave, asking calmly: "Would you please wait for a moment?"

Innocence looked up with an awkward smile and a quick nod, hesitantly glancing over at Celestia, and the ivory winged gazed back quietly before she smiled faintly and shook her head slowly as the others left, Twilight casting a worried look over her shoulder but only faltering once before she focused head on walking with her partners.

Strange unicorn looked at white winged unicorn, and then Celestia reached up and gently touched the younger mare's face, saying softly: "Your polymorph has been damaged. You're only partly transformed."

"Oh, oops." Innocence smiled lamely, reaching a claw up and touching scales instead of hide, and she shook her head quickly before closing her eyes and concentrating, hurriedly repairing the damage done to her magical guise. Then she opened her amethyst irises and gazed up into Celestia's own similar-colored eyes, asking: "Is that better?"

"A little." Celestia smiled back, then she said gently: "When you fail to pay attention to details, Innocence... when you fail to react on the battlefield, that's when people get hurt. If you're lucky, it's just you... but more likely, your friends and family will suffer the consequences as well. Is that part of what happened here?"

"I... no, I..." Innocence bit her lip, then she realized she couldn't say exactly what _had_ happened... she'd been stunned for most of the fight, after all. First she'd frozen up, and then...

The young mare silently reached up, touching the dented metal over her chest before she looked up and said finally: "I just... I guess that... I don't know what happened, Aunt Tia, but... I didn't mean to freeze up, and it wasn't after me... Dad was just close to me and Teddy was after him and-"

"That doesn't make the situation any better, Innocence. In fact, it makes it worse in some ways: it means you weren't paying attention to what was going on around you, and you put your father in danger." Celestia said softly, and Innocence flushed as she lowered her head a bit in shame. "If you want to be a Valkyrie, if you want to be like us, Innocence, you have to be prepared to rise to each and every occasion, even if that just means getting out of the way. And I'm only being so direct right now, Sin, because I went through this with Antares and I wasn't hard enough on him and his friends at first. Then, some would say I was too hard on him, even though that lesson was the one that finally got through to them, too."

Innocence glanced up and shook her head slowly, then she gave a small smile and murmured: "I hate being compared to Tarry, Aunt Tia. I know he's better than me. He's supposed to have been the hero, and he uses purification, and I'm just... darkness."

"No, Innocence, you're wrong there." Celestia laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, saying softly: "Antares was not always a hero. Yes, he was looked at as a shining beacon, but much of that was because he was thought of as the young prince. He's had a long time to grow up, to become strong, to turn into the pony he is today: on the way, I can confidently say he made more mistakes than you have so far, Innocence, and I just want to help you... not make the same errors. I and your parents understand that yes, you do have to make some mistakes, you do have to find your own way... but some mistakes aren't worth seeing made twice."

Celestia stopped, lowering her head for a moment and thinking of Cancer, of Psukhikos, of others who had taken so much from Antares and their family as a whole... and of herself, too. Then she looked up with a sigh and a gentle gesture of her head, saying finally: "If you could tell me what you recall from the fight here, I would appreciate it. Was it only Theodore?"

"Yeah... what... what is he?" Innocence asked uneasily as she strode forwards, and Celestia smiled faintly as she turned, aunt and niece falling in step and walking towards the shattered doors. Nibelung and ponies were examining the damage and staring out into the courtyard, but they parted for the two as Innocence hesitantly added another question: "And why... Mom and Dad, all it did was pound on them, but they're so strong... how..."

"In comparison, an ant is stronger than almost all of us, Innocence. The weakest can move ten times its body weight, their entire society can function flawlessly together like one superorganism, and they're capable of solving complex problems and teaching each other. They build nests with architecture that could rival our own military structures in function, if not form, and some can even cultivate their own food, terraform the world, perform tasks very similar to what we would have to use magic to do." Celestia smiled after a moment, glancing over at Innocence. "But an ant is still only an ant, in spite of everything it can do, and a plodding pony not watching where he's going could accidentally step on a group of their workers and crush dozens beneath his hoof without ever being aware of what happened."

"You always taught me numbers beat strength, though." Innocence said quietly, and Celestia nodded with a quiet laugh, gazing kindly down at the young unicorn.

"They do. A thousand ants will overwhelm a war elephant. But two or three won't be able to do much against it, unless they have superior strategy and a weakness to exploit." the ivory mare replied softly, and then she shook her head slowly and smiled over at the young mare. "Luna and Scrivener are very strong, but Theodore we now know for certain is physically stronger. And to answer your other question, I'm not entirely sure what he is: he seems like some kind of mechanical monstrosity, maybe a former project of Valthrudnir's that Hel took control of."

"Mutt and Dad couldn't hurt him. Couldn't put a scratch on his armor... Hel... Hel said it was gianttooth and soulstone. But both those things are really rare, I thought, almost impossible to get in big quantities. I know that Mutt's spear is made of it, but I thought she used up almost all of Subterra's store of it to make _Prúðbikkja_." Innocence said uneasily, and Celestia smiled wryly as she looked ahead down the hall.

"For us it is... and by that, I mean both Valhalla and Midgard. But don't forget that Hel has total dominion over Helheim, the one place where soulstone is produced. And I wouldn't be surprised if she knew how to mine gianttooth as well." Celestia responded with a short shake of her head, before she sighed and looked up as yelling filtered down the hall towards them, Innocence cocking her head dumbly at what sounded suspiciously like her _Móðer_.

They turned a corner to find Luna glaring up at Taruos as Twilight winced and tried to get the sapphire mare to calm down, while Scrivener was only looking dumbly ahead. Taruos, on the stallion's back, was only glowering back at Luna even as she raged: "-pompous little brat! If I had but a little less self control I would slap thee so hard that 'twould send thee back into thy mother's womb!"

"I am a prince, and you are a subordinate. My duty is to help run Valhalla, a duty I have been trained for my entire life, and you will assist in those functions." retorted Taruos, shaking his head firmly before the child straightened and looked calmly over at Celestia as she approached. "Queen Freya. Please get your soldier back in order."

"She is not my soldier, Taruos. She is my little sister. And the Valkyries are not subjects of Valhalla anymore." Celestia replied tactfully, as Luna yelled in outrage and did a furious little dance, and Scrivener Blooms only winced away from the sapphire mare, clearly concerned that she might take her anger out on the ridden since she couldn't punch the rider.

Taruos looked contemplatively at Celestia for a few moments, but then his eyes were drawn upwards, giving a very small start of surprise as a voice shouted his name. The others looked up to see Terra was hurrying towards them, looking both relieved and exasperated, her metallic scales slowly settling as she smiled warmly.

"Oh, Taruos, I was worried sick about you!" Terra leapt forwards, hugging Taruos fiercely with one forelimb and nuzzling into him, and the young prince winced and fidgeted wildly before Terra drew back with a sigh and a shake of her head, looking thankfully between the ponies. "Oh, blessings on you all for taking care of him while I had to settle down Valhalla."

"The Queen is supposed to be in the war room, you told me this yourself, mother." Taruos said, sounding half-exasperated, half-confused, and Terra gave her son a flat look before she huffed and reached up, firmly grasping her child by the scruff of his neck and pulling him off the stallion.

"Now, Taruos, you watch your tone. The Queen will do whatever she wants, and she has your welfare in mind as much as that of Valhalla, laddie." Terra lightly slapped Taruos' rump, making him wince and stumble forwards before she added: "And you best not be treating our guests foully. It looks like they just went ten rounds with Teddy."

"One round, actually. It wasn't really a fair fight, though." Scrivener Blooms mumbled, and Terra stared at the stallion before he slowly cracked his back, then wheezed loudly and shivered once. "Oh hell. I think that was one of my ribs, too."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. It did not hurt that much." Luna mumbled, even as she reached up and rubbed slowly at her breast, and then her nose wrinkled up as she added: "And 'twas not our fault! Hel ambushed us with the damnable monster and... cheated! She is a cheat!"

Terra rolled her eyes at this, then she picked up Taruos and placed her son on her back, saying wryly: "I'm sure she did, Luna Brynhild. But do you now understand what I was saying before? Aye, you might be strong, and perhaps you've even conquered things stronger than I and many others could hope to. But you aren't the biggest fish in these parts."

Luna only growled in frustration at this, and then she shook her head vehemently before muttering: "Well, we shall see what thou says once we defeat Gymbr. And without the help of that... idiot hag, Hel! I shall not play her games, I shall not be humiliated like this, and I shan't go pleading and wheedling for her help!"

"I do not know if that's such a good idea, Luna Brynhild." Terra said warningly as she turned around, and Luna growled at the dragon's back as Scrivener grimaced a little and Twilight looked with concern over at her partners. Celestia had her own unsure look in her eyes, and as Innocence paced slowly behind the group, she shivered a little at all the disagreement, the confusion she felt. "It's not that I don't grasp your anger, I do. I felt the same fury many a time while working for Hel, with her games and the way she enjoys stirring the pot. But she's-"

"She is a bitch and a clown, and I shan't put up with either. And after I pummel Gymbr I shall pummel her." Luna grumbled, shaking her head sourly, and Scrivener winced a bit as Twilight Sparkle bit her lip, but the sapphire mare looked pleadingly back and forth between the two, saying almost sharply: "We do not need her help! Nay, we shall recover, we shall build our strength, and then the three of us shall meet Gymbr and whatever machinations he plans to bring against us head on!"

Celestia sighed softly at this, lowering her head a little as Twilight and Scrivener traded nervous looks past Luna... but when the sapphire mare gave them another frustrated, insistent look, they both nodded hesitantly. And Celestia was unable to do anything but give a short shake of her head before she murmured softly: "Then I hope you three know what you're doing."

"Aye, I do as well... and I hope you aren't too proud to at least accept our help in getting ready for whatever's to come." Terra said calmly, glancing over her shoulder, and Luna looked up in genuine surprise before the metallic dragon gave a wry smile. "My duty isn't just to look after Valhalla now, is it? Kvas was always firm that the first job was to take care of you little ponies."

Luna smiled despite herself at this, shaking her head slowly before she murmured: "Aye. I suppose that is the true point of Valhalla after all. Then I welcome thy aid, Terra, and think that we should begin our work posthaste. For we cannot allow ourselves to be caught unaware again, whether it be from Hel or Gymbr. I fear another meeting will not be so kind to us."

Terra nodded firmly and smiled as she turned her eyes back forwards, and Celestia did her best to smile as well... but as she walked through these hallowed halls with her family, she couldn't help but worry and wonder if they were making the right decision... or if Luna's pride wasn't going to cost them more than Hel's malice when the time came to face Gymbr again.


	20. The Machineries Of Joy

Chapter Eighteen: The Machineries Of Joy

~BlackRoseRaven

It seemed that they were going to end up spending more time in Valhalla than expected: three days had passed so far, and there was no sign they were going home anytime soon. But Celestia, Scrivener and Luna were training fiercely all hours of the day, and here in Valhalla they were able to heal faster than they would even in Subterra's energized atmosphere, and Luna and Celestia both just seemed... stronger. _Better_. It was like the air of this place was helping restore their Valkyrie instincts, like Valhalla itself was strengthening them and urging them on.

Sometimes Innocence and Twilight would train with them, but for the most part, Twilight kept Innocence busy with theory and magic training, and occasionally Prestige or one of the other new Valkyries would help out with more physical exercises and drills. Antares was always there for his little sister as well, but he liked to spend a lot of his time sitting back and watching his parents and Celestia, cheering for them occasionally and treating it a lot like a prize match... which, well, Twilight supposed from how rough and active the two got, it was.

Not that Antares was slacking off at all: he was running messages throughout Valhalla, helping out in the Archive Wing of Heaven, and training with Prestige for what felt like an inevitable conflict. After all, Luna and Scrivener knew the answer they were going to give to Gymbr the next time the god put in an appearance: a resounding 'no' to whatever plans he had. They couldn't trust him... even if none of them were precisely fond of the Pious, either, and they hadn't received any answer to the messages that Terra had sent to the Cenobium that stood outside Valhalla's walls.

The Pious inside Valhalla, on the other hoof, seemed... agitated. They weren't spreading their word to every unguarded pair of ears like they normally would, instead going about their cryptic business, coming and going from Valhalla constantly, and only hugging themselves and refusing to answer any questions the ponies had. Celestia and Twilight had both come to the conclusion that they were actually afraid of something... which didn't help Gymbr's case very much, Celestia had noted. If they were actually interlopers of some kind, now would be their only time to either strike or flee: for now it just seemed like they were in a panic.

Twilight sighed softly as she strode quickly through Valhalla, then she shivered a bit and halted for a moment, barely aware of the Blessed that passed her as she felt a twist of... it was hard to describe. It was like excitement and adrenaline, but that went through a sieve before it reached her, draining all the energy out of it and turning it into this strange, lethargic pleasure that made her muscles go wobbly. She hated it and she loved it: it was the thrill of feeling Scrivener and Luna as they smashed into each other like animals, and she could feel the poise and grace in their disciplined bodies but the way their primal minds roared at each other...

Twilight closed her eyes and tilted her head back, stitches writhing for a moment, almost threatening to pop... and then she shivered again and shook her head quickly, blushing a little as she hurried onwards and rolled her shoulders to adjust her sweater over her body. It got so awkward sometimes with the way they were all linked and how they were all continuing to influence each other...

She sighed a little, then glanced up as she reached her destination, knocking perfunctorily on the door before pushing it open and stepping into the office. Inside, a speckled brown and white earth pony glanced up with surprise at her, and then he brightened, tossing his messy chestnut mane. "Oh, Lady Sparkle! I've been waiting for you!"

The lanky earth pony almost tripped over his own robes as he hopped out of his seat, stumbling around the messy, paperwork-piled desk as Twilight smiled and said softly: "I didn't mean to keep you waiting, Pipsqueak. I've got some letters to mail down to Looking Glass World... it's not too much of a problem, is it? I just don't want anyone to worry too much while we're here."

"Oh, not at all, miss, not at all." Pipsqueak shook his head quickly, then he smiled and straightened, adjusting his robes as his eyes gazed almost fawningly over Twilight, and the violet mare gave him an awkward smile before the stallion cleared his throat hurriedly and strode out into the hall. "You... you really don't need my help though, Lady Sparkle, I'm very sure, more than sure that the Watchers would respect your status and all that..."

"Well, I want to do things properly, that's all. I don't like throwing my weight around." Twilight smiled over at the earth pony, nodding once as they began down the halls. "Besides, it's not that urgent... I just don't want any of our friends or family to spend too long without knowing what's going on. It's important we all stay in contact with each other."

"Yes ma'am, knowledge is power as they say, isn't that right?" The pony smiled at her brightly, and Twilight couldn't help but give him an entertained look: even for a Blessed, Pipsqueak was always so optimistic and cheerful. He was also an aide to Terra, and helped Excelsior out with a lot of his paperwork: apparently Kvasir had hired him after some kind of conflict with another former assistant, Aria. "Then I'm just very happy to help, Lady Sparkle."

"Twilight. Just call me Twilight." the violet mare said kindly, and Pipsqueak blushed a little as he nodded hurriedly several times, before the Lich glanced ahead and asked: "So, how have things been going around Heaven? I was... actually rather surprised to find out how much work Taruos does around here... or tries to do, I mean... I'm not sure how good he actually is..."

Pipsqueak only chuckled at this, shaking his head quickly. "Oh, you'd be surprised, Miss Twilight. He's quite the very talented little boy, as a matter of fact, very talented indeed, and I think that he's going to make a fine ruler of Valhalla one day, very fine."

Twilight smiled despite herself at this, then she asked after a moment: "Do you ever find it strange, taking orders from... well, a child? I mean, I saw that he even sits in on the Heavenly Council with his mother... I don't suppose all the angels and Blessed are as positive about that as you seem to be yourself, Pipsqueak."

Pipsqueak shrugged a little at this, saying thoughtfully: "Well, no, but he's the prince and everyone respects that, that's all. I mean, just speaking between you and me ma'am, not everyone here was really thrilled with Terra being Queen at first, but after Kvasir vanished no one wanted her to step down and they all certainly respect her, if only for the sake of public face. And whether young or not, Taruos is very competent, very intelligent, very strong."

The violet mare nodded, thinking for a moment of how brazen and bold the child was... but also how... no, not moody, but maybe sullen was a good word for it. He was such a mix of serious and sad... "It can't be entirely good for him, though... I mean, the way he behaves..."

"Yes, it's... it is rather rough, I'll be the first to admit that." Pipsqueak's smile toned down as he gazed over at Twilight, shaking his head a little. "But at the same time, miss, I don't think there's any real better place for him. There are precious few other children in Valhalla, and if I may be frank, the young prince isn't very good with them in any regard. He prefers to keep his own company, and he prefers to spend most of that time working. He seems so serious when he's busy but when he's not, he just seems to be so... angry."

"I think I understand what you mean." Twilight said softly, nodding a little and thinking of Antares: how after he'd lost his parents, all he'd wanted to do was... look for them, and do whatever he could to make himself stronger, better, more ready to try and find them when the time was right. And how when she tried to do something to make him take his mind off that goal, he'd gotten less focused, more frantic, more... angry. That really was a good word for it.

They continued on for a moment in quiet, Pipsqueak fidgeting before he suddenly glanced over at her and asked in a tremendously awkward voice: "So uh. Valkyrie Princess Luna, is... how's she doing, Miss Twilight?"

Twilight sighed inwardly, giving Pipsqueak an amused look before she replied gently: "She's very good, and you should ask Luna herself. Just Luna. Like I'm just Twilight, okay?"

"Yes, of course Miss Twilight." Pipsqueak smiled over at her, and Twilight felt both amused and exasperated before the young stallion gave an awkward grin. "And what about... Sir Blooms? Sir Scrivener Blooms, yes, her husband?"

"Scrivy is fine too. Honestly, you shouldn't be so afraid of them, Pipsqueak. They're good ponies." Twilight paused, then winced as she stopped in the hallway and she felt a twist of pain over her face, reaching up and absently rubbing at her cheek as a bruise slowly formed over it. Pipsqueak was staring at her with wide eyes, and the Lich blushed a little as she glanced over at the stallion, mumbling: "Sorry about that. They're sparring, that's all. I think Luna just managed to get a good hit in against Scrivener... she likes to use her hooves."

"I uh... I see then, Miss Twilight." Pipsqueak said lamely, and then he cleared his throat and gestured awkwardly forwards. "Shall we carry on then?"

"Yes, definitely." Twilight did her best just to nod in return, and the two continued on in quiet as the violet mare repressed a shiver as best she could. Not of pain... oh, it wasn't pain that had bothered her while they had tried to fight Teddy, it was the humiliation that had hurt... but the fighting itself...

She closed her eyes and shook herself briefly, then looked up in surprise when Pipsqueak announced in a positive voice: "Well, here we are, Miss Twilight! The Watcher's Temple!"

They had reached an enormous set of open silver doors, both beautifully patterned and with a massive eye decorating the tall archway. Blessed were flooding in and out through this, and Twilight smiled a little before following Pipsqueak through into the enormous, circular lobby beyond as he chattered away cheerfully: "You know, when I first came to Valhalla I thought this would be the most fantastic place, the most fantastic place to work at, but oh, there's so much paperwork, and of course it's so hard to enforce all the rules and keep everyone with their fair share and it really can be just an awful business. I really couldn't stand more than a few weeks here, making Blessed pay just to see how their loved ones were doing."

Twilight only nodded absently, looking first towards the enormous, dome-shaped structure in the center of the room: it was like an immense ticket booth, lined with windows where clerks were passing out schedules and tickets for the hundred or so 'Viewing Rooms' that lined the walls. The violet mare's eyes were soon drawn to these, slowly looking to the side, then up the immense, rounded walls: a massive, spiraling staircase surrounded them, stretching up toward the ceiling barely visible countless feet above. So many rooms, for ponies who had passed on to visit to get a few minutes to gaze into the simple scrying glasses contained inside each and see what their loved ones were doing with their lives... it was no wonder the Blessed were all in such a rush.

Pipsqueak politely cleared his throat, and Twilight Sparkle looked up in surprise before she smiled lamely as the stallion gestured towards a less-crowded area, where a long counter formed a squared off little nook. Only a few Blessed were there, quickly being attended to by the clerks. "Come along, Miss Twilight. You have your letters with you?"

"Oh, yes, right." Twilight's horn glowed brightly before she simply flicked it to the side, and a bundle of letters appeared in a flash in front of her, Pipsqueak looking surprised before Twilight blushed a bit as she easily levitated them beside her. "It's nothing special. Just a simple calling charm."

"I don't know about that... that really is quite impressive, Miss Twilight!" Pipsqueak said cheerfully, nodding as he bounced along beside her. "The only other pony I've ever met who could do things like that without any preparation beforehoof was... well, Lord Kvasir."

Pipsqueak quieted a bit, and Twilight softened as she asked almost hesitantly: "Did you know him well? I mean... you worked together for a few years, didn't you?"

"I'm not really sure. Excelsior certainly knew him better than I did but... I like to think that he was a friend, all the same." Pipsqueak replied after a moment with a firm nod, and Twilight nodded back, smiling a little at the stallion. Then the young stallion cleared his throat, raising his head and gesturing towards an open space of counter and an angel that was looking at them curiously. "Here we are, ma'am."

Twilight turned her attention to the angel, approaching and nodding politely despite the odd appearance of the creature: it was a true angel, not a Blessed, which meant that it had been born – or perhaps created, Twilight wasn't sure – in Heaven. The Blessed, after all, were all once-mortals who had passed on. Many of them referred to themselves proudly as 'angels,' but there was really quite a bit of difference between the two.

This divine being didn't even look like a pony, or a demon: it was tall, standing on two legs, but had no fur like the Nibelung, just smooth skin mostly covered by a thick cloth cloak. It had large wings and a slightly hunched posture, with most of its smooth face covered by a metallic horse's mask, dun-colored eyes looking through these with interest. Apparently they wore these masks to try and fit in a little more around Valhalla, which Twilight thought was a little funny. But it seemed to at least half-work, especially since many of them had long, flowing hair like manes, and they were friendly enough. More importantly, they were inquisitive, talkative, had emotions; they weren't distant and alien like the Strange Ones, or haughty and unapproachable like the Pious.

"My good friend Lady Twilight Sparkle would like to send a few letters to her friends in Looking Glass World." Pipsqueak proceeded, looking up at the angel as if nothing about him was strange, and Twilight smiled despite herself: she supposed that in time, you really could get used to anything. Then again, she should know: she had been a Lich for long enough now it had started to feel like her natural state of being. "My name is Pipsqueak, and my authorization is-"

"I know who you are, Pip. You've been here plenty of times in the past." the angel said mildly, raising a hand, and Pipsqueak huffed a little as Twilight smiled despite herself. She dropped the bundle of letters on the counter, and the angel picked them up, flipping quickly through them. "Alright... names and addresses, I can pass these on to a courier as is. Are you paying the service fee or does this count as a government expenditure?"

"I'll pay." Twilight flicked her horn, and a bag of coins appeared in the air beside her in a spark of violet light. Pipsqueak began to protest, but the Lich shook her head quickly, giving him a warm smile. "No, honestly, don't worry about it, I've got more than enough. Ten... silvers per letter, right?"

"That's right, miss." The angel nodded, and Twilight began to fish coins out of the tiny bag: it seemed like the little sack couldn't hold more than ten of the silver dollars she pulled out, but more and more simply floated up out of the bag until there were five even stacks on the counter, the angel nodding once before simply sweeping his hand to the side.

The coins neatly lifted into the air and formed into a silver dollar serpent that twisted past him towards a large bin presumably filled with more, clinking into this as the angel said kindly: "The next messenger leaves in three hours. These letters should be delivered within half a day's passage."

"Thank you very much." Twilight smiled as her horn glowed, the bag vanishing in another puff before she turned to leave, and Pipsqueak followed her with an enthralled look on his features. The Lich glanced awkwardly over her shoulder at the earth pony as he looked at her with awe, and she laughed lamely after a moment before saying finally: "Time-space distortion only sounds difficult, and... I mean, it's much easier to exponentially increase the size of a small bag than a larger one, too, of course, since making something smaller ten times bigger is like making something larger twice as big... and... it really isn't that impressive..."

"Oh, but it is!" Pipsqueak said brightly, nodding firmly a few times. "I've never seen any pony wield their magic so efficiently as you do, not even any of the Valkyries! It really is incredibly-"

But he was interrupted by Twilight wincing, her head twisting to the side more out of reflex than anything else as a large cut appeared over her features before she glowered straight ahead. Pipsqueak turned pale as he staggered to a halt and several passing Blessed stumbled and stared, but Twilight didn't see any of them as she glared into thin air, feeling a bit of blood leaking down her features before she said loudly and clearly: "I think that's enough."

And, on the other side of Valhalla, Luna and Scrivener Blooms both froze together, the stallion grasping the body of _Prúðbikkja_, the tip of which was digging into his skull just below the temple after leaving a long tear through his features. The wound was already healing, but it had been deep enough to leave a bloody gash over Luna's own features... and presumably Twilight's as well.

The two traded lame looks, both breathing hard, dressed in armor that had been dented and damaged and stained from their fierce sparring. They had taken over a sandy arena lot, parts of which had been turned to mire here and there, trampled and broken vines scattered through the sand along with broken pieces of crystallized black poison.

Luna stepped back, shaking her head briskly as Scrivener cleared his throat and yanked _Prúðbikkja_ away from his head, then dropped it and gave the sapphire mare an awkward grin. There was silence for a few moments between them, and then they both looked dumbly up as Antares stood up in the seats above the low wall surrounding them, raising his forelegs high and cheering loudly as Prestige dropped her face in one hoof.

The sapphire mare huffed and half-spun towards her son, flicking her soulstone horn to send a sapphire fireball shooting towards him, but the spikes that ran along the top of the short wall glowed and a dim barrier sprung into life that absorbed the blue flames.

Antares grinned widely from the seats that half-encircled the arena, then he called cheerfully: "I think Dad won that round, Mom! You're kind of losing your edge!"

"Come down here and say that to my face! And then my hoof shall say... 'tis... time for a party... to thy face in response! A hoof party! And it shall be in thy face's house!" Luna shouted back up at her son, flailing a hoof at him uselessly, and Antares only blew a raspberry at his mother in return, making her grumble disconsolately and drop on her rump as she glared over at Scrivener Blooms. "This is all thy fault. I miss the days when our son was whiny but manageable. Now, now he is just like... well..."

"You." Scrivener said dryly, and then he winced when _Prúðbikkja_ poked him several times, slapping at it crankily. Then he rolled his shoulders and grimaced a bit as he added in a mumble: "Although he did pick me as the winner, so I guess I can't really complain there."

"Thou art not the winner. Thou art never the winner, at least not when it comes to the everlasting war between us." Luna grumbled, shaking her head briskly before she glanced over at her floating spear, and her prosthetic horn gave a brief flash, the spear glowing with the same light before it shrank quickly down and spun towards her. It disappeared into her starry locks, and the mare absently rubbed at the bloody cut on her cheek, complaining: "Heal thyself, Scrivy. This itches. And 'twill itch more if sand gets in it."

"Then maybe you shouldn't rub your dirty hooves all over it." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed before turning towards the stallion and attempting to shove her hooves into his face, Scrivy flailing at her with a wince before he tipped backwards and landed on his spine with a grunt of pain, cursing as Luna's hooves mashed down against his face and made him groan in frustration as she attempted to shove his head into the sand.

Antares snorted in amusement as he leaned over the wall, feeling the magic energy that filled the short but supple barrier tickling against his hooves before Prestige tapped his side lightly and said mildly: "You're going to get a nasty shock again doing that, hero. Come on, sit back here. Your parents will be done soon and then we can go down and train a little."

The glossy-black unicorn smiled at this, dropping back into the comfortable seat as he gazed across the arena at the other seating section, where Celestia was watching his parents tussle with what he guessed was exasperation... although he wouldn't be surprised if there was a bit of worry there, too. He was worried himself, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

The stallion glanced over at Prestige Luster, and she softened as she gazed back at him, seeing beneath his smiles as she asked softly: "Why don't you just go talk to them about it?"

Antares shrugged at this, looking back down at his parents and rubbing a hoof slowly against his face before he murmured: "Because I don't know what else to suggest, mostly. I mean, hey, I could go out there and say 'we really need Hel's help, and we should do whatever she wants to get it,' but... I don't think I really believe that. I don't trust Hel, Prestige. And part of me still wants to trust Gymbr."

Prestige nodded slowly, then she reached up and gently touched his shoulder. He studied her, then smiled a little as he silently reached up and stroked a hoof against the simple scarf she was wearing: it was a blue that seemed to reflect in her eyes, making them look like a stormy sky over the sea, but... in a pretty way. Especially with that red fleck she had... "You know, you're pretty weird."

"Thanks, hero." Prestige smiled despite herself, shaking her head slowly before she nudged him gently. "But try and be serious for a moment, Mir. I mean, I thought you were over this whole... 'I'm too scared to try and talk to my parents' thing."

"I... I'm not scared. It's not like that at all. Shut up." Antares said defensively, and then he added in a mumble: "Also, I have three parents who are all linked together so even when they're alone it's like talking to all three at once. Most kids, even grown-up-adult-kids like me, have trouble just talking to one parent about something."

Prestige shrugged a bit at this, then she reached up and ruffled the stallion's mane, making him huff. "Well, you're not most grown-up kids, are you? You're Antares Mīrus. Prince of the Night and the son of the mighty Valkyrie Brynhild and Equestria-reknowned author, Scrivener Blooms."

Antares snorted at this and shoved the mare lightly away, saying wryly: "And none of that translates to 'talks good with Mom and Dad and Mom.' Or Mutt. Horses of Heaven am I ever proud of Sin for coming up with Mutt. It's perfect for... well, Mutt."

"I can hear thou mocking me!" Luna shouted loudly, and Antares only grinned, turning his eyes down into the arena, where Luna was now sitting just in front of the wall and glaring up at him. "Be wary, Antares Mīrus. Thou art an adult. This means I can beat thee as much as I like and 'tis no crime or cowardice. And thou has a habit of making it truly oh-so-tempting."

The stallion only shrugged with a wry grin at this, looking entertained before he replied easily: "Hey, I wasn't saying anything that wasn't true, and you can't punish me for that, can you? I mean, you could, but then you'd be setting a really bad precedent. Aunt Tia might start beating you for all the true things you say about her all the time."

Luna pondered this for a few moments, then she nodded firmly once before stomping her hooves childishly. "Well, come down here anyway, Antares, I desire to pummel thee a little for old times' sake! And thou, Prestige, thou must come down too, but thou art not required to accept my love-pummels, although 'tis very impolite if thou does not."

Prestige sighed tiredly, then she winced when Antares leapt over the magic barrier and easily landed in the arena in front of his mother in a puff of sand. They glared at each other challengingly for a moment, then both suddenly laughed and leaned forwards, sharing a fierce, tight hug as Scrivener smiled despite himself and Prestige headed for the stairs with an amused roll of her eyes.

Mother and child parted, then they looked at each other warmly before Luna leaned forwards and asked kindly: "Now come, child. What hast thou been talking about? What is worrying thee? Thou must know that thou can speak to us about anything by now, for Mimir's sake we share jokery most foul often enough."

"I know, _Móðer_. But I respect you guys and I don't want to make it seem like I'm subtly calling you stupid. When, you know, I prefer to just call you stupid out loud." Antares replied reasonably, and Luna poked at him with her horn, but the glossy-black stallion easily slipped backwards before he softened and hesitated as his mother looked up, then he said quietly: "I'm just not sure that this stuff with Hel is coming from the right place. I might not be as old as you, but... I have learned a few lessons about pride along the way."

The unicorn's eyes flicked towards Prestige as she pushed open a small gate leading into the arena, and Luna grumbled a bit, but lowered her head and nodded grudgingly as she studied the approaching new Valkyrie. Prestige was toned and strong and fit, even her cutie mark of three interlocked swirls of red, blue and white seemed to glow with her strength.

But more than that, she had grown wise; to this day, Luna could still barely believe that apparently in the past, this same unicorn had once been a racist, proud mare concerned only with the purity of her bloodline. The winged unicorn supposed they had all changed, though, to one extent or another: after all, Scrivener Blooms had begun his life in the northlands too, treated as nothing better than a slave... although really, his strange story started before that, with a plan of Valthrudnir's and a needle containing dark and terrible life...

Luna shook her head quickly, and both she and Scrivener looked awkwardly up out of the shared reverie they had almost fallen into before the starry-maned mare asked impulsively: "Prestige, what would thou do in this situation?"

"Seeing as I've been humbled more than once in the past, and I know that I'm better for it... I would honestly stop and consider everything that's happened. Why I ended up in that situation and... if this advice is worth following, or in your case, if the game with Hel is worth playing." Prestige halted, then she smiled a little and bowed her head. "And I hate to say it, Luna Brynhild, but... sometimes what hurts the most is the best thing for us."

"Thy advice is stupid." Luna grumbled, but she looked down thoughtfully all the same, clearly considering her options before she sighed and shook her head slowly, mumbling: "Honestly, I do not know what to do, though. Aye, Hel would be a powerful ally, but 'powerful' does not automatically mean 'useful,' and... I fear what gifts she would bring us, and what the cost of such would be. Thou knows already that she tried to tempt Innocence. Furthermore, Terra has informed me that Heaven has been running much smoother without fear of one of Hel's puppets popping up to do harm."

Antares grimaced a little at this, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I remember. And that's definitely not something Sin needs to be going through right now... she's already confused as hell as it is about Gymbr. And speaking of Gymbr, Mom..."

"Oh, do not say it. I am frustrated enough as it is with Hel." Luna groaned, shaking her head quickly before she looked sourly over at her son. "Speak honestly. Speak honestly, Antares, can thou honestly tell me that Gymbr can be trusted, that Gymbr is not pursuing something selfish and wicked that shall perhaps have dire consequences for our entire universe?"

"Even the actions we take for the sake of others are selfish if it makes us happy to see them happy. And every single day we take actions that could bring harmony or despair to the universe in someone else's perceptions." Antares said mildly, and Luna stared at her son with disbelief before she huffed and turned to Scrivener Blooms, firmly bopping him with her horn and making him flinch away.

"What the hell did I do?" the charcoal stallion complained, and then he awkwardly ducked out of the way when Luna swung her horn at him.

"Listen to our child! 'Tis thy fault that he acts like this!" Luna grumbled, and then she glanced moodily at her son as he rose a hoof pointedly.

"Actually, it's from a book I'm reading on Taoist philosophy." Antares corrected, and there was silence for a moment before Luna turned and whacked Scrivener with her horn again.

"See? 'Tis thy fault! Thou taught him to read, and to read such rubbish as that!" the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she and Scrivener Blooms slapped at each other like foals for a few moments before Luna finally managed to shove the charcoal stallion over.

Antares rolled his eyes at this, then he said dryly: "I'm just pointing out that even if, yes, it seems like Hel and Gymbr are both complete assheads... there might be more to this than it seems. Maybe Gymbr really is trying to stop something, I dunno. I just know that we need more information. And probably about everything, at that."

"I think we have all the information we're going to get, though." Celestia said softly as she approached, and all eyes turned towards her, Luna grinning slightly at the sight of a pint-sized Discombobulation sitting placidly on the rainbow-maned mare's head. Celestia glanced up to show that she was aware of the Draconequus before she returned her eyes to Antares, asking curiously: "But even now, you still think that Gymbr..."

The glossy-black unicorn nodded, shifting a little as he gave a small smile. "Yeah. I know it probably doesn't make any sense, but... for some reason, I still can't help but think that Gymbr is here to try and... and help us. I still want to believe in him."

"Kvasir said the same thing many times in his journals, and eventually Gymbr betrayed that trust." Celestia said pointedly, and Antares shifted a little before the ivory mare hesitated and turned her eyes towards Luna. "But I will admit the timing is strange. During his first entry, Gymbr attacks Kvasir... but it's also one of the last times on record that Gymbr does so, apparently out of many occurrences in the past. I don't just find it incredible that for so many years this was going on right under our noses, that Kvasir must have been... far, far stronger than we ever gave him proper credit for... but it just doesn't seem like Gymbr's mounting insanity would be enough alone to drive Kvasir to writing the confession he did. It's framed that way, but..."

Luna frowned at this as Scrivener picked himself up, then the stallion asked hesitantly: "You think there's something else? That Kvasir maybe sensed something else on the horizon?"

"Kvasir himself says as much." Celestia nodded, then she added softly: "There's a lot of information to be mined out of the main journal, and I'd like your help with that, Scrivener Blooms... you're better at close reading than I am. Twilight Sparkle and I can handle the appendix, but you should likely look through the personal journal, too. A lot of it seems irrelevant, but I don't want to risk missing any clues, and more than that... Kvasir does describe several meetings with Gymbr that aren't in the main journal. Meetings where they seem much more like friends than anything else..."

Antares smiled a little at this, and Celestia turned her eyes to the charcoal stallion, saying softly: "Unfortunately, I don't think that confirms anything either way. It could be that Kvasir's feelings of friendship weren't truly returned by Gymbr, or the book could have been edited by Hel or possibly others, and of course they might just be literary exaggeration. Authors overemphasize their own life events all the time, don't they, Scrivener?"

"Ouch, Celestia. But yes. It sounds like Kvasir was just recording information, though..." The charcoal stallion hesitated, then he and Luna traded a look, sharing thoughts back and forth before the sapphire mare nodded firmly, and Scrivy turned his eyes back to Celestia. "Does it ever list a moment where Gymbr gets angry at Kvasir?"

Celestia nodded, saying softly: "The first moment that jumps to mind is before Kvasir was attacked by the assassin. After his wedding with Terra... do you remember when Kvasir stepped aside for a moment? First Hel threatened him because she believed he was trying to gain the loyalties of Terra's entire clan to use against her, and then Gymbr threatened him in some kind of... temporal distortion. From what I've read, his power must be incredible."

Scrivener nodded back, looking down meditatively before he murmured: "You can learn a lot about people from how they treat you when they're angry. I'll take a look at that passage tonight. Antares, maybe you can help me with some of the reading."

Antares only snorted at this, shaking his head and saying dryly: "Hey, I might sound smart, but there's a lot of pictures in my philosophy book. I don't know if I'd be a whole lot of use to you, Dad."

The charcoal earth pony only smiled, though, and after nudge from Prestige, Antares finally nodded hesitantly, saying finally: "Well... I guess it can't hurt to try at least, okay. Just don't be surprised when I don't figure anything out."

"Then let that be enough thinking for now. Bob, do something amusing, I require amusement." Luna said mildly, looking up at the Draconequus: he rolled his eyes sourly at the mare, but after a moment rose his hand, and with a snap of his fingers, a pie fell out of thin air and splattered over Luna's features, sliding slowly off her face and leaving her staring through a mask of thick whipped cream and lemon-scented filling.

Slowly, the mare gritted her teeth, then she yelled wildly and threw herself at Celestia's face: Discombobulation hurriedly vanished from the spot, however, and Celestia winced as she ducked low, then caught Luna with telekinesis and tossed her quickly over her shoulder, sending the sapphire mare flying backwards to collide with the sand and roll up to her hooves, cursing and spitting pie filling and sand in all directions. "Oh damn thee both! Thou art truly made for each other, Bob and Tia!"

"That has nine letters." Celestia said before she could stop herself, and Luna froze before she slowly, creakily turned her head towards the ivory mare, who did her best to try and look innocent even as she said calmly: "'Bob and Tia.' Nine letters. And as you and I both know, the number nine is-"

Luna shouted in frustration, then she lowered her head and charged straight at Celestia, and the ivory mare smiled despite herself before she sidestepped at the last moment. Scrivener Blooms winced at the sight of Luna hurtling towards him, and then he simply covered his face with a curse when the sapphire mare leapt forwards and flipped her body gracefully, kicking off him like a springboard and knocking him flat as she launched herself at Celestia's back... only for the ivory mare to easily, smoothly duck, and instead the starry-maned winged unicorn shot uselessly through the air where her head had been a moment before. "Oh damnation!"

Luna Brynhild spun her body around and dropped to her hooves, skidding backwards through the sand and opening her mouth... and then she gagged loudly as Discombobulation appeared beside her and shoved a large grapefruit into her jaws, the mare cursing and shaking her head wildly back and forth as the chimerical creature said mildly: "I was going to go with a ball gag, but I was afraid that might just give you awful ideas, Scrivener Blooms. The last thing I want to encourage are kinky bedroom antics, after all."

Celestia smiled slightly at this, the rainbow-maned winged unicorn tilting her head towards Discombobulation and asking mildly: "Are you sure you're talking to my little sister, or is that a sly comment towards me?"

Discombobulation turned, pondered for a moment, and then said mildly: "Sometimes I wonder what Twilight Sparkle's letters would have been like if you had tried to raise her in the image of the terrifying you of now instead of the all cordial you of then. I imagine her letters would have gone something like 'Dear Princess Celestia, today I taught Applejack a new set of knots with her rope... you could say that we were tied up for hours!'"

"Can you not talk about my one sane parent like that, please?" Antares asked mildly, and then he shrugged awkwardly at the pointed look Scrivener Blooms gave him. "Sorry Dad but. You kind of married Mom and all. That's kind of scary in and of itself. At least Twilight took two decades to feel out the territory first."

Scrivener grumbled at this, and Luna huffed loudly and pawed at the sand before she finally narrowed her eyes and forcefully bit down, the grapefruit exploding in a hail of juices, fruit-flesh, and torn rind as her teeth clacked together and all eyes stared at her. Then she spat to the side several times before raising her head proudly and declaring: "All of thee are stupid. Scrivy, we are taking our leave of them to find Twilight Sparkle and Innocence."

"Where is Sin, anyway? I was looking for her myself earlier, couldn't find her anywhere." Antares said, glancing over at the sapphire mare, and Luna smiled slightly at this.

"With Terra, as a matter of fact. As young... Prince Taruos..." Luna made a sour face. "Is 'busy' overseeing mighty Valhalla from his playpen... Terra said that she would be glad to take some time to help train our daughter. I both like and dislike Terra, but this was admittedly much appreciated. There is quite a lot she can learn from the great fat dragon."

Prestige laughed at this and shook her head slowly, then she said mildly: "With all due respect, Luna... I wouldn't go trying to press Terra's buttons if I were you. She's got a lot more than just raw physical strength, after all, as an Ironjaw-"

"Yes, yes, yes, Terra is a magnificent specimen of a magnificent race." Luna huffed loudly, turning to stride away as Scrivener smiled despite himself and fell in step behind the mare. "Ironjaw, Ironjaw, Ironjaw. 'Tis all we hear about now, Scrivy, and 'tis preposterous!"

The stallion shrugged a bit as he fell into pace beside the sapphire mare as they headed for the arena's entrance, and then he began to glance over his shoulder... but then Luna poked at him with her horn, and instead he looked at her with a huff, shoving at her grouchily as she said moodily: "Oh, do not give them the satisfaction of looking back, as if thou misses them already. Especially Discombobulation. And our wicked, evil child."

"You're just mad because Antares is going to have Twilight's brain and your... fun-ness. Without your douche-ness." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed and poked at him a few more times with her soulstone prosthetic, making the charcoal stallion wince a little.

"Thou art a doucheyness." the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she glanced up before wincing a bit as she heard a soft whisper in her mind, muttering: "No. No, no, no, thou can go and bugger thyself, Nightmare Moon. I have been ignoring thee for a reason. As a matter of fact, all of us have. And we are in no mood for a conversation with thee now."

_And I have been patient._ Nightmare Moon murmured softly to them, as they stepped out of the arena gates and into the narrow field between them and a set of open gates leading into the labyrinthine halls of Valhalla. _But my patience is wearing out, and our time is growing short. We need to have a short chat, Luna Brynhild... with or without our beloved King of the Night and Twilight Sparkle..._

Luna growled in irritation at this, shaking her head moodily... and then she cursed as there was a flash of light in front of her eyes, a sensation of something trying to drag her down, and she stumbled to a halt in the middle of the field. Scrivener felt it, too, but there was less pressure for him, and more the allure of a soft caress, the feel of a muzzle in his mane, of a tongue licking slowly up his neck before sharp teeth nipped against his ear as a seductive voice whispered: _You need my help to understand Hel and Gymbr because I am closer to them than you are right now..._

"Monsters?" Scrivener muttered, and there was a soft laugh in his mind... that then bled into reality through Luna's mouth, and the charcoal stallion winced as he looked to the side and watched as Luna's eyes began to glow, turning envy-green as her pupils became slits.

"No. Gods." Nightmare Moon said softly through Luna's mouth, and she smiled... even as her mane sparked and whipped around the winged unicorn, limbs quaking and shivering as Luna visibly fought to take control back over her own body. "I've been a good girl. Nice and quiet, even through all your hardships. And maybe that was cruel of me, too, to not be there to offer you advice, to leave you out on your own... but that's what you both wanted, too."

Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth, and he could feel Luna's fury and Twilight Sparkle's own concern as she felt what was going on, and the stallion wanted to shout, wanted to tantrum, wanted to just... run away when he felt all that pressure coming down on him. Because as Twilight's anxiety filtered in and Luna's anger twisted through his mind, he could feel them depending on him to make the rational decision, to make the choice, because Nightmare Moon seemed to listen to him the most... and he cursed under his breath before muttering: "Let Luna go, and... we'll find a quiet place to come and talk to you. But no games."

Nightmare Moon smiled widely at this... and even though Luna's features, it looked so cruel, so predatory, and yet so _needy_, as the dark passion entity whispered lovingly: "Then we will be waiting, my King of the Night. Please don't keep us waiting very long."

Those poisonous and sensual eyes slipped closed... and then Luna's shivering body stilled before she gasped as her eyes opened, shaking her head roughly and gritting her teeth for a moment. Scrivener Blooms only looked at her quietly as they stood in front of the open maw to the sacred halls, and then Luna shuddered once and murmured: "It has been a long time since Nightmare Moon has forced control over me... has even been able to do such a thing. She... she truly must have something important to tell us, Scrivener Blooms... or perhaps..."

Luna shook her head slowly, breathing slowly before she looked up at the stallion and hesitated, then leaned forwards and kissed him quickly. Scrivener kissed her softly back, but as they parted, he felt her nip his lip: just enough to draw a droplet of his black blood, that she swirled back into her mouth and painted her gums with, shaking herself briskly before she smiled at him with the faintest blush in her cheeks.

He looked at her silently for a moment, knowing he shouldn't, couldn't encourage her. He loved her with all his heart, wanted to give her everything, thought of themselves as one person... and yet at the same time he was a living poison to her. A living, addictive poison that, on the bad days, when she was stressed or hurting, Luna still had the habit of turning to... of... trying to sample. And he hated himself because part of him... enjoyed it, _craved_ her needing him as much as she craved the corruption.

But that's what it was. Corruption. Poison. And he was here, letting her feed off it, letting her try and drown her worries and emotions in it, and he, all he could do was... "Let's... let's go. Maybe Nightmare Moon might actually have something useful to say."

Luna nodded, studying him silently as he looked back at her, their eyes meeting, trading emotions and images and thoughts and so much more and... even with their link, Scrivener couldn't say and share all the things he wanted to, just as the sapphire mare couldn't explain herself, couldn't reassure the stallion she loved so deeply, needed so badly... and honestly had this maybe-sick, perhaps-twisted, but so very real happiness that she was glad that need was literal in more than one way.

They strode quietly into the halls of Valhalla together, and Luna silently slipped herself closer before she closed her eyes and buried her face against Scrivener's neck. She nestled into that perfect spot she had long ago found to take comfort in: right above the collar, feeling the soothing, almost soft-textured metal against the side of her head and feeling her pulse, how his heart beat in time with her own against the side of her muzzle. Every th-thump, th-thump helped soothe her all the further... the thought of that black blood racing through his veins, poison made not to take life away but _give_ life, make it _better_, racing through his veins almost made her giddy...

She swallowed a little as she felt Scrivener's mental touch brush against her mind, silently push at those thoughts, and a faint blush rose in her cheeks even as she snuggled closer against him. It was half in defiance of him, half in challenge to herself, and the stallion sighed softly but didn't push her away with mind or body, and she closed her eyes as she murmured: "I am not weak, Scrivener Blooms. I am not. I am merely a little... a little confused now and then, I simply need a little... reassurance, in this special form. That is all... and 'tis not so bad, is it? Nay, it could be far worse."

Scrivener Blooms didn't respond only looking softly down at the mare before he shook his head a little and turned his eyes ahead, murmuring: "I don't know if you're right or wrong, Luna. I do know that you're not weak, but... I don't think you're well, either. I don't think either of us are very well. And you know Twilight's going to be angry and Celestia's going to know."

"'Twas only one drop. I am sure even the drunks are allowed to drink one drop now and then." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly and gave the sapphire mare a dry look, but she only sniffed loudly and rose her head high, saying crankily: "Well, thou all look down on me like some damned addict all the time, so I should be damn well allowed to mock other addicts as I see fit. Drunks and junkies and... sexomaniacs like Celestia included."

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly at this, shaking his head slowly as Luna grumbled under her breath, and they only pushed and prodded at each other a little as they made their way up to their private quarters. For now, they would just hope that Terra wasn't pushing Innocence too hard... but it was better that they had a little bit of privacy for this part.

They pushed the door open... and then both ponies smiled a little at the sight of Twilight Sparkle already sitting on the bed and waiting for them, the violet mare sighing softly and shaking her head slowly before she murmured: "You two really don't need to protect me anymore... as a matter of fact, Luna, I'm starting to think that I need to be the one protecting you."

The sapphire mare shrugged a little, and then she said softly: "'Tis not as if I can rightly argue, Twilight Sparkle. I am... I understand that I am more than a little damaged, after all. But... well, 'twas only one drop, and-"

"A single drop of basilisk venom can kill an entire town. A single phoenix tear is said to be able to heal any wound. And a single drop of that poison is enough to put your hungers into overdrive, Luna." Twilight said quietly, and Scrivener and Luna both shifted awkwardly before the violet mare smiled faintly and shook her head again. "Look, I... just please. Please try and resist it, okay? I know it's hard, but... you have to."

Luna mumbled a little at this, dropping her head a bit: she wanted to make all kinds of arguments, but saying things like 'you can't understand what I'm going through' became too childish even for her when the ponies you were saying it to were soulbound to you. So finally, she just nodded a little, then glanced up and asked almost pleadingly: "Then can we at least focus upon the more-pressing concern at hoof for the moment? Nightmare Moon demands an audience."

Nightmare Moon laughed quietly in her mind at this, and Luna grumpily did her best to block the force of passion out as Twilight Sparkle nodded hesitantly. The Lich glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion shrugged a little before he awkwardly rubbed at his armor and mumbled: "Let's at least get out of this stuff first. Then we can settle in and talk to your... better half."

"Hilarious, Scrivener." Luna grumbled, and the sapphire mare shook her head briefly before she sighed tiredly and muttered: "Aye, I suppose that there is no longer any need for this gear. And perhaps I should put down _Prúðbikkja_, lest I am tempted to drive it into mine own skull to try and pry out Nightmare Moon from wherever the coward hides."

Scrivener Blooms gave an awkward smile as Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly, and then the Lich slipped off the bed and strode over to the sapphire mare as she began to pull off her gear, the purple pony murmuring: "Here. Let me help you."

"Oh damnation, I am an addict, not an invalid." Luna huffed, and then she winced a bit at the glower Twilight gave her, the larger mare clearing her throat and saying lamely: "Blame Scrivy. 'Tis his fault. His whole 'take nothing seriously' quirk has rampaged into my mind and made an idiot of me, my gorgeous mare."

Twilight muttered under her breath as she helped pull Luna's armor off, grimacing a bit as they removed the breastplate and pausing to look down at the dents and scratches through the etchings. Her eyes roved to Luna almost accusingly as the sapphire mare tugged off the layer of cushioning maille beneath her plated armor, saying quietly: "Look at how much damage you did... and Scrivener's is banged up almost as badly. You two are supposed to be sparring, not trying to kill each other."

"Well, Antares enjoyed watching our attempts to kill each other. This means our son either knows and trusts us more than thou does, or he enjoys the idea of his parents attempting to maim one another. It makes him either a very good or very bad son." Luna replied mildly, and when Twilight only looked at her darkly, the sapphire mare shrank her head back and mumbled: "I shall leave the humor to Scrivener Blooms."

"We're okay." Scrivener soothed, and Twilight made a bit of a face as she looked over at him. But the stallion only gave a small smile in return as he pulled off his breastplate and set it down, saying softly: "Well, maybe we're not... you know, okay-okay, but we are... _okay_. Okay?"

Twilight sighed softly at this, shaking her head slowly before she finally, slowly gave a nod in return, then murmured: "Okay." She stopped, watching as the two finished taking off their gear, and then she murmured: "Horses of Heaven. We all have problems, don't we? You two with your... everything, and me, with... you two."

Luna and Scrivener both only gave mirroring shrugs, then they slipped back onto the bed, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly as she slipped forwards and joined them. She slipped into that space between the two where she fit perfectly, her eyes slipping closed as she dropped her head back against Scrivener Blooms and felt Luna slipping up behind her to sandwich her into that safe little place where she belonged, even as she murmured softly: "There's so much wrong with all three of us, though."

"Yeah, well. I don't mind most of the time." Scrivener squeezed her gently, and Luna laughed quietly before the two traded looks as the Lich mumbled and closed her eyes between them, silently reaching a hoof up to tightly grasp one of Scrivener's as her other hoof slipped down, forelimb half-embracing her body as it caught one of Luna's front hooves without looking.

The sapphire mare stretched her other foreleg up as Scrivener reached down, the two locking their free hooves together to complete their link, both slipping closer in around Twilight before the starry-maned winged unicorn murmured: "Well, Scrivy. There is no time like the present, aye? We have a meeting to attend."

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, then he nodded a little, and Twilight sighed softly as all three ponies closed their eyes tightly and lowered their heads in tandem. Luna's soulstone horn vibrated, giving a faint, singing pulse... and then the three opened their eyes and gazed upwards, no longer curled together but now standing in the middle of a black forest, and in front of them there was a massive, sacrificial altar of stone that had been stained red from all the death and use it had seen over who knew how many years of Nightmare Moon slaughtering dream and nightmare and imagination on its back.

The dark entity herself was standing on the other side of the altar, smiling at them with excitement in her eyes before she bowed her head forwards and murmured: "Let me begin by showing you something, my love, my ruler, my self. You look at me with such worry and fear and contempt, but you've always mistaken my intentions... allow me to demonstrate."

Calmly, deliberately, Nightmare Moon slid slowly onto the altar, smiling lovingly at them as the trees around them all rustled with unnatural life, and a poisonous vitality gasped through this altered reality. Twilight shivered, eyes widening as she leaned back, while Luna only snarled and shook her head, then snapped: "I thought thou said no games, wretched monster, but I see thou has again lied to us about that, which I suppose by now-"

"Now, now, Luna... this is important..." Nightmare Moon smiled coyly as her starry locks twisted past, spreading her limbs over the altar to grasp the edge of it in her bladed, cloven hooves. "I just want to take a quick moment to teach a short, simple lesson, that's all. About who I am, and what I will do for you three, and why you need my help... and why all of us are going to need the help of Hel, if we're not going to take the simple solution and ally ourselves with Gymbr..."

Nightmare Moon closed her eyes, and then the three ponies winced backward as the torture implements buried through her back all began to shiver. Then, one-by-one, they yanked free from their imprisonment in the mare's flesh to float above her like grisly ornaments, dripping with red blood and black ichors.

The ponies stared, watching as the trails of blood and darkness dripped from the blades as they began to slowly sway through the air, twisting in a grisly ballet that sent swirls of red and black painting over the sacrificial altar around Nightmare Moon. Runes were painted into being all around the smiling, blissful-looking passion entity, the altar thrumming with unnatural power and a terrible, growing eagerness.

Luna realized what the ritual was, and it only made her shiver all the harder as Nightmare Moon's eyes slowly opened, gazing at them as if she was in ecstasy even as, one by one, needles and knives, screws and sawblades all began to sink slowly back into place along either side of her spine. As the torture implements pushed with sensual slowness into the open lips of her wounds, as the red and black liquid bubbled up from the stretched hollows in her body and spilled down taut and gorgeous ebony hide to the stone below...

Scrivener Blooms swallowed thickly: the air was thick with the scent of flesh and blood and sweat, and as Nightmare Moon slowly arched her back and rose her head, her whole body flexed, features that were still beautiful despite the scars that crisscrossed them stretching into a sultry smile. "Erotic, isn't it? Wonderful, isn't it? Have I made myself clear now? I only want what is best for you all. I want to make you stronger. And I am you, Luna Brynhild: I am all your darkness, made beautiful and powerful. I am the pleasure in the pain."

The stallion and Twilight Sparkle traded uneasy looks, and they both shifted a little before Luna murmured: "Thou makes promises I do not know if thou could keep, creature. Oh, sure, thou says thou art our sacrifice... and aye, I know that it is because of thee that we have become stronger. But thy existence alone makes us more animal, as well... makes us hurt each other..."

"No, I have simply opened up new facets of pleasure for you to explore." Nightmare Moon replied calmly, and then the creature slowly stood up on the altar as runes glowed and pulsed around her slowly. "Blaming me is pointless. Considering me an enemy is foolish. And refusing to bow your head, even falsely, to Hel... will not turn out well, Luna Brynhild. Apologize to her: you do not have to mean the words, and I do not expect that Hel means you to, either. But she does want to see you pretend humility: she wants to feel a moment of superiority and control."

Luna growled moodily, then the sapphire mare shook her head slowly and said sourly: "'Tis funny how thou sounds almost eager to give Hel what she wants, at that. And perhaps a little sickening as well, Nightmare Moon. I am not like thee, though... so... eager to please. Eager to be cut. Eager to bleed... especially not for a false master."

Nightmare Moon only smiled calmly, then she flicked her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, saying softly: "Have you not learned anything from how we conquered Valthrudnir together, my friends? Sometimes we must simply give the appearance of seeming weak to deceive our enemy... and then, when they become complacent... we will strike, and teach them who are true master is."

She licked her lips slowly, and Scrivener winced a little before Nightmare Moon's eyes turned lovingly towards Twilight Sparkle. "And you. Our beloved mare... don't you appreciate all the gifts we've lavished upon you? Don't you feel fortunate with how generous, how tender we have been? We have taught you much, and you have learned well from us..."

The Lich shifted uneasily, and Luna looked up with a growl, saying moodily: "Watch thyself, creature. Do not try and wheedle thy way-"

"I am doing no such thing. Scrivener Blooms is our beloved King of the Night, but Twilight Sparkle is our masterpiece. We have no desire to harm her, in any way, shape or form." Nightmare Moon said softly, and then the sapphire mare laughed quietly and shook her head slowly as she looked tenderly at Twilight, who swallowed thickly and lowered her head. "And you are being selfish, Luna Brynhild. It is for the sake of Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms that we should bow our heads to Hel. You desire to keep them safe, do you not?"

"I do not trust thee, monster. Thou desires..." Luna shuddered a bit, then she shook her head slowly and looked up, growling: "Hel's gifts do not come freely! Thou art a fool if thou thinks-"

"Nothing comes without a cost. But you have chosen to make an enemy of Gymbr. Therefore, we must work not to lose allies, Luna Brynhild. Otherwise, the cost could be higher than you expect." Nightmare Moon replied calmly and quietly, and then she smiled as she said softly: "I've made my feelings clear now. I hope in time you come to understand that those who seem like your enemies may in reality be your closest friends. Thesis was our opponent, but both Gymbr and Hel are more complicated than a child who wants to deny his parentage."

Nightmare Moon slipped backwards, her form becoming black smoke and starry mist as she whispered softly: "We are always here to advise you, little Luna Brynhild... do us all a favor, and try to listen to us in the future."

And with that, the dark entity of passion faded away, leaving the three standing huddled together for comfort in the dream world in front of the sacrificial altar. Luna gritted her teeth as she stared at it, and Scrivener swallowed thickly as Twilight tried to draw her eyes away... but even when she closed her eyes, she could still see the glow of those runes written in blood and shadow in her mind, whispering promises of power. Promises that they would always be safe in her dark embrace... no matter how Nightmare Moon had to lie, cheat, and torment the outside world.


	21. A Fatal Flaw

Chapter Nineteen: A Fatal Flaw

~BlackRoseRaven

They had spent nearly ten days in Valhalla now, and Twilight Sparkle was taking a break from sorting through the immense glossary of information Kvasir had recorded over the years. Instead, she was laying back on the bed in the quarters she shared with her partners, reading over a letter she had received from Looking Glass World.

Pinkamena had sent it up to them, although she recognized the hoofwriting as Pinkie Pie's. The Lich couldn't help but smile a little to herself as she glanced slowly through the letter for the third or fourth time since she'd received it, feeling a welcome warmth run through her body.

Apparently Avalon had moved into Sweet Apple Acres and was getting used to running the farm now, and she was apparently determined to try and keep the business going... although no one was really sure if the mare wanted to actually live and work on a farm, or if she was just going to keep things going until she had the chance to wind the business down and sell it off. Rainbow Dash and Applejack didn't seem too concerned, though: as a matter of fact, they had already left on the pilgrimage they had long planned to take around Equestria.

They were also a little concerned about Gymbr, Subterra, and Hel: apparently Aphrodisia was back in Looking Glass World on leave, worried about Luna. Helheim was thankfully still allied and cooperative, but apparently Hel's Archives and her Inquisitors had all been told Luna was no longer in their goddess' good graces. All aid was to be rescinded specifically from Luna and her two soulbound companions, and that admittedly had Twilight a little worried: the last thing they needed was for Hel and Luna to be at odds and forming two distinct factions of darkness, especially with the problem of Gymbr lurking just beyond the horizon...

But Luna was being as stubborn and ever, and if anything, Nightmare Moon had only reinforced the notion that accepting any help from Hel would be a bad idea. She had refused to send any messengers to Helheim, to try and start negotiations, to do anything but keep plowing forwards on her own, and while Twilight understood some of her concerns were valid – like how Hel might really have no intent of helping them at all, and she just wanted to cause more trouble for everyone and spy on them – she also didn't think just ignoring Hel was a long-term solution.

She was also worried about what it might mean for them and their friends: she was afraid that if Luna just kept trying to deny Hel, eventually the malicious goddess would start targeting their friends and allies as well. Likely starting with people close to them, like Innocence, and Twilight Sparkle didn't want her daughter to have to go through that on top of everything else...

The violet mare shook her head a little, then she folded the letter closed and put it aside for the moment. She rested back on the bed, resting her front hooves on her stomach and gazing quietly up at the ceiling before her eyes slipped closed, sensing out Luna and Scrivener: they were sparring again, but this time with Celestia.

The Lich smiled a little, almost able to see their movements in her mind, the profiles of Luna and Scrivener white-bordered shapes in the blackness. When something hit them or they collided with something, the sound and sensation made her mental images ripple, take on flashes of color and life, like she was seeing through echoes.

Slowly, a hoof caressed across her sweater, feeling out the stitching beneath it. The more she concentrated on Luna and Scrivener, the clearer she could feel their bodies... the flex of their muscles, the way Luna's wings would make almost imperceptible movements and motions to better her agility, the way Scrivener's claws flexed and grasped and moved with such precision and speed...

Twilight Sparkle rolled her head back as she felt Luna concentrating magic: so far away, but it was like she could feel the energy building in her own horn, sparking through it, and it was hard to remind herself she was really here in reality, not out there with them. But concentrating like this, she felt Luna's and ferocity twisting through her mind, just as she felt her blood boiling like Scrivener's did, that strong, potent corruption that filled his veins making his muscles thrum...

The violet mare flushed and shook herself quickly, reaching a hoof up and touching her features with embarrassment as she realized how much she was... losing herself to daydreams, to put it politely. She pulled herself awkwardly away from her partners and out of those thoughts as she sat up, then looked down at the hoof still silently rubbing over her breast before she closed her eyes and tightly squeezed into the sweater above her breast.

The only thing she missed anymore was her heartbeat. It was strange, to have a body kept working by magic, to have blood that only stayed hot and flowed because of her movement and body temperature, and to have organs that were there mostly for aesthetic purposes. Well, mostly aesthetic: she could still do pretty much anything a normal pony could do. She could eat, and sleep, and cry, and make love...

Twilight shook her head a little, then she slipped quietly out of bed, feeling... she didn't know. A little moody, maybe, a little... distracted. All this business with Gymbr and Hel had her worried, and spending all this time in Valhalla was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable for her. Especially because, somewhere out there, in the Vale of Valhalla, her parents were living their afterlives peacefully away... or who knew, maybe they'd gotten word that their daughter was in Valhalla and they were waiting for a visit, and well, she hadn't yet found the time, really, to go and see them, and it was always so damn awkward because she was so damn not normal and-

"All thy thoughts are making it impossible to concentrate!" Luna shouted furiously, and Twilight, halfway across Valhalla, winced at this. Scrivener, meanwhile, stared stupidly over Luna in mid-grapple with Celestia... and then he was promptly flung on his back before the ivory mare pinned him beneath her armored body, making him squeak in pain.

Luna, meanwhile, was only glowering at the sky: they had taken over the sandy half-arena for their sparring session, and it was once more marred by both mire and magic, some of the sand turned to glass in places from the ferocity of Celestia's spells. But the sapphire mare had apparently lost interest in training for now, and Celestia shook her head slowly as she continued to keep Scrivener helplessly pinned on his stomach beneath her, the ivory mare saying mildly: "It's both bad etiquette and bad form to not pay attention to your sparring partners."

"Oh shut up, Celestia." the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she huffed a little as she turned towards them, complaining: "'Tis Twilight's fault anyway! And I thought thou wert supposed to be... reading thy silly books, why art thou out here attempting to molest my husband?"

"So that's what that is." Scrivener mumbled before he could stop himself, and then he cleared his throat when Celestia gave him a dry look. "Uh. Sorry. Luna's moods and... you know."

Celestia only shook her head with a sigh, then she stepped back off the stallion and allowed him to climb to his hooves, and then she returned her eyes to Luna. "Twilight needed a break. She's been working non-stop, Luna, and you clearly know that she's frustrated and a little... worried. Not just about what's going on now, either, I take it, but about the future is going to hold if we... keep on this course."

Luna sighed softly, lowering her head before she closed her eyes and nodded moodily once. "Aye. I know. And do not hide behind Twilight, Celestia. Thou art clearly worried about me and my decisions as well, but... come now. Thou must see for thyself that there are many reasons not to trust Hel, and to stay the course against Gymbr."

The ivory mare nodded hesitantly, and then she said softly: "But Hel also extended a warning to us through the narrative itself, as I've gone over with you. She knew that this was going to end up in the hooves of others, and so she spoke to us through Kvasir in more than one segment, making it clear she was talking to 'all of us.' And likewise, I've been reconsidering my stance and I've concluded that Antares is right. Let's get more information before we make any final decisions. We'll question Gymbr about his methods, his plans, what he's seen, in as much detail as possible, and if he actually gives us answers, let's consider listening to them before we label him an enemy or not."

The sapphire mare shifted back and forth crankily, and then she shook her head vehemently and grumbled: "I do not know, Celestia. The damned creature is like us, but without honor. And even with honor I still cause enough mischief as 'tis. I do not want to imagine the lies I would spout to serve my purposes if I did not have any."

Celestia smiled despite herself as Scrivener Blooms brushed himself off, then he looked up and added, as he approached the starry-maned winged unicorn: "Or the lies you would tell if it wasn't so easy to tell whenever you were lying?"

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna gave him a sour look, then she shook her head and returned her eyes to Celestia. "As loathe as I am to say this... I know that between us, thou art the wiser, the more knowledgeable. And Antares has instincts that perhaps are sharper than mine... but Gymbr was also Antares' childhood protector, and what I fear most is that Gymbr is us, and thou art... we are a vulnerability to thee, Celestia."

The ivory mare smiled faintly at this, then she shook her head slowly and said softly: "Gymbr isn't you, though. Yes, I know he's... made from the evil Luna and Scrivener from that story, but at the same time he's long become his own... life, he has a personality of his own. He's not you. And I'm also not as blind to you both as you seem to think."

"Maybe it is that very assuredness that assures me thou surely are blind." Luna retorted, and Celestia gave her little sister an amused look. "Precisely. The wise cannot say they are wise, Celestia. For 'tis not wisdom to do so."

"The confident can say anything they want, Luna." the ivory mare replied calmly, and then she hesitated before murmuring: "I just want us to be prepared for what's coming, Luna. It feels like this is just the beginning, that Gymbr isn't just a possible threat, but a herald of something even worse that's on its way..."

"Paranoia. That is all, paranoia." Luna grumbled, but she shifted uncertainly as she and Scrivener Blooms traded uncomfortable looks, and then they both sighed and lowered their heads at the same time. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire winged unicorn leaned over and nudged the charcoal stallion lightly, mumbling: "This is all thy fault."

"I somehow knew you would say that." Scrivener said dryly, glancing over at her mildly, and then he sighed and shook his head a little before he and Luna both dropped their heads forwards, skulls gently clunking together.

Celestia shook her head slowly, and then she frowned a bit and looked up as a Knight of Valhalla hurried through the gate. The pony stumbled to a halt in his distinct silver armor, then he dropped his head low, bowing deep and saying hurriedly: "Lady Terra requests your presence urgently, Queen Freya! She's in the war room now, with Prince Taruos!"

The ivory mare only had to glance up, but Luna and Scrivener were already standing at the ready, both nodding firmly to the winged unicorn. Celestia smiled at this before she turned her eyes to the anxious-looking Knight, saying calmly: "We'll go there immediately. Are there any details about what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, ma'am. All I know is that an alarm of some kind has been triggered." the Knight replied quickly, and Celestia nodded before striding forwards, nodding calmly to the pony as she passed. Scrivener and Luna both fell in step behind her, the sapphire mare looking up with a mix of anxiety and frustration at her older sibling, but refused to hurry her pace any faster than she was already moving... although with her long strides, Scrivy and Luna already had to jog to keep up to her as she walked with purpose towards her destination.

"An alarm... if it was something already in Valhalla, it wouldn't be a messenger telling us. That means either something happened on one of the physical layers, or there's some other signal that's been detected." Celestia said quietly, shaking her head quickly. "If Twilight hasn't already picked up on what's happened from your minds, you should send a message to her. Perhaps tell her to find Innocence and Antares and to meet us at the war room."

"Aye, it's already done." Luna replied quickly, and then the sapphire mare grimaced and muttered: "I have the feeling that 'tis the latter, though... perhaps this is Gymbr's way of knocking at Valhalla's gates."

"Why would Gymbr come to Valhalla, though?" Celestia murmured even as she kept her focus straight ahead, leading the two ponies quickly into the halls of the fortress of Heaven, the possible answers made both Luna and Scrivener grimace and trade uneasy looks. But the three kept moving and tried not to leapt to any conclusions before they knew more about what was going on, even if it felt like there was only one possible answer.

The war room wasn't that far away, and Celestia was glad to note on their short walk through Valhalla's halls that while it seemed like there was a sense of anxiety present, there was no panic, nor any blaring alarm. It was hopefully a good sign: it meant that it wasn't something that had started to interrupt daily life in Valhalla... or at least not yet.

The door to the war room was open, but Knights were positioned to either side of it: and these weren't ponies, but bipeds who were covered from head-to-toe in plate mail that made it impossible to know what was really beneath their equipment. Their eyes were hidden behind grills in their masking helmets, but they both struck rigid salutes when Celestia approached, the ivory mare nodding calmly in acknowledgment as he passed into the room beyond.

The main section of the room was shaped like a large oval, but the ivory mare knew there was a hidden offshoot to either side, and both had stairs that led up to a second floor overlooking the first. The design was such that you wouldn't know you were being spied down on from a balcony above until it was too late, thanks to the slanting roof.

Celestia's eyes were drawn automatically to the round table in the center of the room, where an enormous, magical lens in the center of the furnishing was projecting a three-dimensional map of a section of Valhalla Halls... the section that contained the portals for movement between worlds, Celestia realized even as she called clearly: "What's our status?"

The ponies, demons and angels clustered around the circular table all looked up, and Terra grinned widely before Pipsqueak looked up from beside her and blurted: "Ma'am, Celestia, miss, it's an energy surge... but, but it's not from any of the known layers! Valhalla's defenses automatically kicked in to shield us from it, but something is attempting to force open all our freestanding portals to force its way into Valhalla! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Then the portals have to be either shut down or destroyed." Celestia said calmly, and several of those gathered looked up in surprise. "It's the fastest way to deal with this problem; this might be Gymbr, this might be whatever Gymbr was pursuing. Who is in the area?"

Terra frowned at this, but before the dragon could speak, Taruos grabbed the edge of the table and hauled himself up onto it, standing and glaring over at Celestia with that defiance he seemed to show absolutely everything. "No, that is not acceptable. Those portal rings are the only means we have of traveling to restricted layers. If we destroy them, we severely impede our own mobility."

"Lad, please, get off the table." Terra chastened, and when Taruos looked at her with frustration, she sighed and shook her head, picking him up by the back of the robes and plunking him down on the ground. "You're a bright boy, Taruos, but this is not your area of expertise. I'll leave administration to you so long as you remember to respect your mother and leave dealing with Valhalla to me."

Then the dragon turned her eyes upwards, adding calmly: "And aye, Celestia, I already have engineers working on it. But even if they were just going to smash the rings to bits, there's no way they can get to all of them. The power surge has caused that entire section of Valhalla to go into lockdown: I can either focus on getting civilians to safety or have the soldiers trying to pry those portals open."

"Lockdown? But it seems like most of Valhalla is unaware of what is going on." Luna said with surprise, and Terra smiled faintly at this, nodding slowly.

"Blame Kvas for that, Valkyrie. The different sections of Valhalla have been arranged so that even if chaos were to run rampant through one, the others would be unaffected. The moment the power surges started, security doors fell closed and our soldiers and escort teams moved into positions. Even the civilians getting pulled out of the portal chambers likely don't know what in Hel's name is going on." the Ironjaw explained with a brief smile. "Kvasir always believed one hand should wash the other, but none should ever have to suffer for lack of the other parts."

"I understand that you don't want to cause a panic, and I'm impressed by the system in place, but I think you may want to consider broadcasting an alarm all the same." Celestia said quietly, and Terra frowned at this. "If it is Gymbr, you're taking a great risk by not sending out an alarm. You need to treat this like you would a Level One event."

"Kvasir would want to maintain order, and I'm no coward, Celestia Freya. I am Queen of Heaven, and I am striving to rule this place as my husband would want to see it ruled." Terra replied firmly, shaking her head sharply. "I will not have my people be intimidated into running and hiding just because something bad _might_ make it through that energy surge, and by the sacred stones, if something does make it through, I'll smash it myself!"

Celestia looked evenly across at Terra as Scrivener and Luna both winced, and then the golden-armored mare asked softly: "And was Kvasir willing to risk his people being hurt to maintain order?"

Terra's eyes widened slightly, and then she slowly rose a claw... and Scrivener realized that on one of the digits, there was a ring, hidden between the metal of her scales. A strange, golden ring, with an ornate crown decorating it... and the dragon cursed as she suddenly balled her claw into a fist before slamming it against the table and nodding once, calling curtly over her shoulder: "The Valkyrie's right! Excelsior, raise the alarm, have everyone withdraw to safety until we know what's here!"

"Thank you." Celestia said softly, and Terra smiled wryly even as Excelsior saluted hurriedly from the balcony above, then spun around and staggered hurriedly out of sight. Then Queen of Heaven and Queen of the Valkyries locked gazes again, and the ivory mare began: "I want to take Luna and Scrivener with me and see what's going on for myself. Maybe we can stop this."

Terra shook her head, opening her mouth, but then only glancing up as the eyes of many of the others gathered here all did the same automatically at the sound of klaxon blaring, and an amplified voice calmly warning all civilians to find a safe zone. Then the dragon shook herself out briefly before returning her eyes to Celestia, replying slowly: "I'm hesitant to let you three go waltzing off into there. My teams are already working as fast as possible, and these lads aren't mortals. These are demons and angels, the very best at my disposal."

"This isn't a contest of strength, Terra, or of utility." Celestia's voice rose a little, the mare raising herself higher... and in response, Terra proudly rose her own head, the two glaring at each other a bit. Luna and Scrivener were both surprised by it, staring between the two as the rainbow-maned mare continued firmly: "If it is Gymbr, my siblings are similar to him... all of us, in a way, are similar to him. That will make us that much more effective in interrupting his magic, especially if we pool our efforts together."

But Terra only shook her head again, shooting back: "Aye, but he will be just as receptive to _you_, and for all any of us know your presence is acting like a beacon to him even right now! And we don't even know that this isn't some _Hræzla_-"

"Don't say their name! The last thing we need right now is to attract the attention of Terrors from the Void!" Celestia snapped, her eyes widening slightly as Luna and Scrivener both winced at the way the air itself seemed to curl at the use of the word, feeling a surge like static run through the room as several officials stared up in shock.

The Ironjaw only rolled her eyes, however, shaking her head and scoffing: "Oh, come on now, that's not but Valhallan myth! Now I've asked you to this table and respected you enough, lass, you can at least have the self-respect to not be afraid of a word when we're discussing the _Hræzla _them-"

The alarm suddenly cut out, and all eyes stared upwards as there was a distinct crackle of energy through the air as the lamps lighting the room flickered. It felt like reality itself had twisted for a moment at the invocation of the name of the things from beyond the Void...

Then all eyes turned to the table as the floating image vanished, replaced by a crackling, distorted voice that yelled as the gemstone pulsed: "S-Something... unknown... need reinforce-"

And then the communication was lost, and Terra paled beneath her steel scales as she shook her head weakly before Celestia looked up and said coldly: "I am not afraid of the monsters from the Void. But I am also not stupid enough to hammer on a door that the enemy is trying to break down. Luna, Scrivener, let's go. We'll find out what's happened ourselves."

Terra winced, beginning to scramble around the table, but Celestia shook her head shortly and said quietly: "You are Queen. You have to remain here. We'll deal with this ourselves."

The Ironjaw gritted her teeth, but she didn't say anything as Celestia turned to stride out into the hallway, Luna and Scrivener Blooms quickly following after her. As they moved, the sapphire mare flicked her head to the side, tiny _Prúðbikkja_ springing out of her mane and bursting up to full size in a blaze of blue flames as Scrivener's hooves unfolded into claws.

They ran through the halls of Valhalla, and were shortly joined by Twilight Sparkle and Antares, the young stallion with a buckler over his back as he said wryly: "I think Innocence is following behind us. I tried to get one of the Valkyries to look after her, but she'll pull her sweet little filly act and then use an invisibility charm the moment Brill looks away."

"Aye, 'tis what I would do. Well, the most we can do is hope that we are able to deal with whatever is head before Innocence finds her way to us, then." Luna Brynhild muttered, and Twilight grimaced even as she gave a short nod, and the sapphire mare gritted her teeth as several large gemstone lanterns along the wall suddenly went from dead and dark to too-bright a moment before they exploded in surges of energy. "By Mimir's head..."

"Magic pulses. Immense magic pulses, at that." Celestia said quietly, not looking back at the ponies behind her as they ran through the dim halls, her eyes instead watching the flicker of the gemstone lanterns that lined the walls. "These aren't aftershocks. Something must have established a link... reality was already frayed around the portals, that extra push from Terra finished the job."

"'Tis not like thee to blame others, Celestia, don't start such a bad habit now." Luna called up to her sister, and Celestia smiled faintly after a moment, giving a short nod before her attention refocused ahead as they locked on a massive set of closed armored doors. She began to lower her head as Luna grinned widely... but then the group of five skidded to a halt, falling into battle formation out of habit and luck more than anything else as the doors both swung open in a burst of sapphire light.

The radiance faded, but electricity continued to spark between the invitingly-open doors as several ponies and angels ran out between them, yelling and panicking. The five set themselves, and Twilight shuddered as she noted that one of the doors had partly melted despite being who knew how many layers of what looked like tempered steel... "The energy..."

"We have much to talk to you about, our friends. Our family..." It was Gymbr's voice... and there was no surprise, Luna realized, as she bared her fangs and she felt Scrivener and Twilight both tensing up... and yet at the same time, the tension wasn't real. They were posed for battle, they could put on a good show, oh yes... but would they really fight if push came to shove? Was it even possible for them to deny Gymbr, when there was that... that surge not of power, but eager familiarity?

Celestia and Antares both looked uneasily at the three soulbound ponies: Luna's eyes seemed... terribly afraid, in spite of the snarl on her lips. Scrivener was breathing hard as his claws clenched against the ground, and Twilight was shivering as her stitching writhed over her features. And they could both feel Gymbr's draw as well... that strange charisma, that allure he was exuding even without being in sight, that made Antares feel like there was an old friend waiting just ahead and around the corner, and Celestia like... like...

She shook her head quickly, then stomped a hoof, startling the others out of stupefaction before she said calmly and clearly: "Keep your eyes open and your minds focused. I don't know what's going on, but Kvasir described again and again being drawn to Gymbr: it's possible that Gymbr has found a way to affect people's emotions. To create a lure he's attempting to bait us all with."

"You wound us, Celestia." came Gymbr's voice softly, and the glow coming from between the doors faded further... but there was still something in there casting a powerful, supernatural light. And while Luna thought she could see Gymbr standing in there, there were more shapes than just him... and she didn't think they were his allies, either.

Slowly, the five made their way forwards, entering into what had once been an enormous, rounded lobby of some sort, and was now... it was hard for any of them to believe what had happened. Once beautiful marble and polished golden metal had been melted and scorched by energy, several security gates were nothing but mangled twists of metal. But the worst part was the black gemstone that had spread like lichen over the walls and floor.

It had crushed in furnishings here, and formed into totems and strange pillars... except it only took a moment of looking at these statues of black crystal to realize there were actually people, trapped inside... and it was impossible to know if they were alive and dead. It made it much easier to throw off Gymbr's strange allure as Luna looked forwards with a snarl, striding faster to walk side-by-side with Celestia as she shouted: "Damned, stupid monster! What has thou done?"

"Nothing irreversible." Gymbr said softly, and he smiled calmly from where he was seated: in front of a pair of enormous shutters that had been smashed open to reveal the room beyond, where an immense portal ring was glowing with energy as a swirling vortex of blues and whites cycled inside the frame. "We do not desire to harm any of them, any more than we wish to harm any of you. But we will do whatever is necessary to move our plans forwards, and it is crucial that we speak to you now... that we try and make you understand, one final time, that we are not the enemy. That we are trying to save you all from the enemy."

"So what are you planning on doing? And... you did this just to talk to us?" Scrivener shivered as he glanced back and forth, making a face at what had once been the the hub through which Valhalla had sent its messengers through countless worlds when it was necessary, and now... now it just looked like a broken playground for bad-tempered giants.

"No. This, unfortunately, is a necessary first step." Gymbr glanced over his shoulder at the thrumming portal behind him, before he smiled and turned his eyes calmly back forwards. "We will be direct, my family. We require a base of operations... and we require the resources that Valhalla has available. We ask you to join us, and we ask you to help us negotiate with Terra to build a facility here... or we will be forced to be... persuasive."

Celestia narrowed her eyes slowly at this, leaning forwards as she asked in a deathly-serious voice: "Are you daring to threaten Valhalla? Do you dare to say that you should be the master of Valhalla, that somehow... giving you the keys to the kingdom of Heaven is the only way that you can save us from... this 'light?'"

"No. Only a small piece, Celestia... only a small piece." Gymbr said softly, and then he smiled gently when Celestia stepped forwards, her horn flashing as three golden swords formed in front of her in bursts of flame, and Luna snarled as she and Scrivener leapt up to either side of the ivory mare, the sapphire winged unicorn with _Prúðbikkja_ ready to strike and the stallion with claws flexed and ready to pounce. "Please. Listen to us."

"No. No, I told my little sister that we should listen... I was willing to give you a chance, after time and thought. But now you force your way into Valhalla like this, threatening what was my home for so long... threatening Odin's legacy..." Celestia bared her own teeth, leaning forwards as lightning sparked through her ephemeral locks. "I will not stand idly by and allow you to threaten Heaven!"

Gymbr only shook his head slowly, closing his emerald eyes as he bowed his head forwards, silent and unresponsive. Antares was staring with disbelief, and Twilight had her head raised high, horn glowing and her body trembling as she looked at this... this monster across from them. This creature that was so arrogant to think... "Stop. We can feel your emotions, your thoughts... all of you think so little of us, that we are nothing but destruction still... but we are more than that now. So much more... we are trying to help you. You must accept our help."

Gymbr halted, then slowly rose his head, eyes opening to glare at them coldly before he murmured softly: "But even if you do not... we will still do what we must to save you. Even if we must break each and every one of you first."

"Gymbr... what are you talking about?" Antares whispered, and then the glossy-black unicorn shook his head in disbelief before he stepped forwards, saying almost desperately: "Don't you remember what happened when you tried to take over the first time, when you thought you knew what was best for Equestria in your own story-"

"We are free of our story!" Gymbr shouted, its black mane and tail flaring up violently as it rose its head sharply, and the creature's eyes flashed before it shook its head slowly and bared its teeth. "We are free, Antares Mīrus. We are free. And you are no longer a child that we must protect..."

Antares set himself with a curse as Twilight stepped quickly up beside her son, dropping her head forwards and spreading her wings slightly as Luna and Scrivener's eyes both burned with fury, but Gymbr gritted his teeth before one of his silver hooves snapped apart into a claw, the god reaching up and grasping at his skull as he visibly swallowed back his anger. All the same, there was a tense, terrible feeling in the air before the creature looked slowly up and whispered almost pleadingly: "Please. Please listen to us. Please stop trying to fight us, even if just for a moment... we are trying to help you. We only want to help you... especially you, our family. But we are... frustrated. we know you may not agree with us. We feel you set against us already. And we know that we must carry out our plans anyway. It hurts us..."

"Is that all thou can think of? Thyself?" Luna asked with disgust, and then she shook her head slowly, her eyes locked coldly on the strange, monstrous god. "Even when thou talks of how worried for us thou art, thou always comes back to how it affects thee. Oh, I know thy kind well, Gymbr: all things are only a reflection of thee. And if we cease to bring thee happiness one day, thou will doubtlessly discard us like so much garbage."

Gymbr's eyes narrowed at this, and then he shook his head slowly and murmured: "That you think so little of us... it angers us, Luna Brynhild. But we are better than anger. We know what is best, and we shall not waver from the path we have chosen. We shall save all of you, and we shall ensure that Valhalla is safe first and foremost from the claws of the coming light, which will doubtlessly attempt to stretch its poisons into his sacred place. But we shall fortify it. We shall make it anathema to self-proclaimed 'good.'"

The god stood and stepped forwards, and behind him, the portal crackled with energy before his Three Fates strode out of it one after the other, all of them glowing with energy and eagerness. Myre was grinning widely, Dusk had a calm, confident smile on her face, and Twilight Shadow was looking almost hungrily over at Twilight Sparkle as Gymbr said softly: "Do not fear us. Do not resist us. We shall not allow this universe to be made safe. We shall not allow peace. We shall not permit order. We will fuel everlasting chaos."

"_We_ shall not permit thee to." Luna growled, and the five ponies all stepped forwards as one line, setting themselves as the Three Fates immediately moved in front of Gymbr, forming their own ready battle line. "Thou shall have to go through us, Gymbr. And thou art in the house of the enemy: others will come, and if we cannot best thee with skill and strength, then we shall suffocate thee with numbers alone."

The god only shook his head slowly, studying them almost with disappointment before he said softly: "And you accuse me of arrogance. No, Luna Brynhild. At my back is a tunnel not into another reality, but into a dimension that I created myself. Where I have built an army of puppets and constructs... and where I have shaped the ponies I have already rescued into beings greater than they once were."

The Three Fates all smiled and bowed their heads as if in gratitude for this creature behind them, and Luna shook her head weakly as Celestia's eyes widened as she caught what the god was really saying, but it was Antares who spoke first, whispering: "You... you did this to more of them... how could you think ponies want to become like... like _them_?"

Antares almost spat the last word, but Gymbr only laughed quietly before he responded calmly: "Perhaps because of the happiness that they now feel. Because we have given them meaning as well as power, and while you would say that it is better to suffer in the truth than be ignorant in bliss... I doubt that you have ever experienced the latter."

"I do not need to in order to know 'tis nothing but poison." Luna replied sharply, and Myre grinned widely at this as she stepped forwards.

"Yeah, you know all about poison don't you, Luna Brynhild?" she mocked, and Luna snarled as her eyes slid over to this twisted version of herself, as the corrupted mare leaned forwards and continued cruelly: "The way we hear it, you've got an addiction to sucking up your husband's blood, and that makes me wonder whether or not you also need to suck-"

Luna roared furiously before she snapped her horn forwards, _Prúðbikkja_ sparking as it was flung with all of the mare's strength and telekinetic rage backing it. The spear tore through Myre's head as it easily as it tore through the air, leaving more than half of the spear sticking out the back of a skull that had been almost torn in half.

Myre was only staring with her remaining eye, her shoulders slumping, whole body seeming to slouch as her body quivered... and then Scrivener Blooms saw it. The black droplets, slowly dripping off the spear; the way her skull began to melt, and the way even her armor seemed to turn from metal into sludge...

And then Myre blinked a few times before she shook herself briskly and reached up, seizing the body of the spear and slowly yanking _Prúðbikkja_ back, inch-by-inch, then foot-by-foot until she was able to toss the spear to the ground in front of her. It clattered and rolled back towards a staring, horrified Luna Brynhild, the polished metal smeared and stained with blackness that wasn't blood as Myre looked up and grinned widely, as the stuff she was named after rapidly filled in the wound and transformed back into solid features. "Alright. Maybe that was a bit of a low blow. But you don't have to get so snippy about it, Brynhild."

"We are not fools, my family." Gymbr said softly, shaking his head slowly as he stepped calmly forwards. "We knew there was a chance you would deny us. So I have not just modeled my Three Fates in your image... I have given them powers you can only dream of. That you do dream of; they will be more than a match for you."

"We'll see about that." Celestia said quietly as she stepped forwards, her eyes narrowing. "Our negotiations seem to be at an end, Gymbr."

Gymbr looked strangely disappointed even as he gave a nod of agreement, and when the Three Fates all looked back at him, he said softly: "Engage them. Do not kill them: humiliate them and hold them at bay until Imago arrives with our army."

"I've always wanted to beat you up, Mom!" Antares said with a wry grin, and Luna only had to give her son a quick glance before she nodded sharply and flicked her horn upwards, _Prúðbikkja_ bursting into blue flames as it snapped back into the air to fall in beside her.

And without another word, Antares' horn gave a bright white flash and he flung himself backwards as a slanted platform of energy formed behind it. It sank backwards under his weight, then catapulted him forwards as he snapped his horn out, the glossy-black unicorn streamlining his body before he collided with Myre headfirst like a cannonball, tackling her out of the way with a squawk.

Dusk snarled, and her eyes made the mistake of looking away: it was an opportunity Celestia immediately took, lunging forwards and snapping her horn to the side, a wave of golden flames smashing into the twisted twin of the ivory mare. Dusk stumbled with a curse, looking forwards, but Celestia was moving fast, flanking in from the side and ramming into the bejeweled mare to send her crashing backwards with a curse of shock.

Twilight Shadow winced as Dusk was almost smashed into her, ducking backwards before her eyes widened as Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild charged straight for Gymbr. She tried to get between them and her master, but Luna only slapped her out of the way with her spear, the Lich staggering to the side before a snarl of fury crested her features.

She began to turn... then arched her back with a howl of agony when blue flames burst into being over her body, charring her cloak and searing her flesh until she was able to snap her horn almost wildly outwards and dispel the magic. Her eyes turned with fury towards Twilight Sparkle, who was looking across at her dark twin steadily, the violet mare saying steadily: "I think you should worry more about yourself than your master."

Twilight Shadow bared her fangs, her horn glowing as she set herself: and for all their similarities, no two ponies ever looked more different in that moment than Shadow and Sparkle did, as one pony stood with quiet grace and looked calmly at a Lich who was snarling and glowing with fury and malice, growling: "You're nothing to me! You're what I once was: too weak to acknowledge my own power, or the strength the anger, the hate, the darkness gives me!"

"You have no idea what true darkness is." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and Shadow hissed before lunging forwards, snapping her horn back and forth to send blades of black flame rending through the air towards her alter-opposite. Sparkle allowed herself to be driven back, moving nimbly on her hooves and only needing to deflect the occasional attack with her own horn, luring Shadow away from where Gymbr was fighting its own opposites.

Luna was driving forwards with a snarl, horn lashing out and spear thrusting and snapping back and forth, but even when she thought her weapons found purchase, Gymbr only seemed to shrug off the attack or deflect it to the side. And all the while, he was watching her with those terrible, poison-green eyes, as Scrivener tried to circle around towards the god's back... but like he could see what Scrivener was doing in Luna's eyes, Gymbr kept sidestepping or reversing away, making it impossible for the stallion to get into position.

The sapphire mare drove suddenly forwards with her spear... and then her eyes widened in horror as _Prúðbikkja_ halted in midair just inches from Gymbr's features, the spear quivering violently as if confused. And then the alicorn speartip trembled before the weapon suddenly reversed itself, the butt of the spear smashing into Luna's face and knocking her stumbling backwards as Scrivener skidded to a halt with a wince.

Both ponies stared incredulously at Gymbr as he looked at them calmly, _Prúðbikkja_ shivering violently in the air before the god simply rose one silver claw and flicked it to the side, and the spear spun wildly up into the air to vanish in a crackle of electricity. Luna and Scrivener both stared in disbelief at this, and Gymbr said softly: "We share all things. We are Gymbr. And one day, you too... shall be Gymbr."

Luna and Scrivener both shuddered even as they glared at the god, at its terrible certainty, its callous undeniability... and then both ponies did the only thing they could do, throwing themselves at the god, the monster, the thing that was made up of all their darkness and fears as Gymbr only waited patiently for their attack.

Gymbr's Fates weren't faring quite as well as their master: they were all powerful, and they all clearly retained the knowledge and expertise of the lives they had lived, but none of them real warriors. A fact that infuriated Celestia all the more as her golden swords hammered cruelly away at the barrier Dusk was attempting to protect herself with, the bejeweled mare cursing as she tried to focus more magic into the shield in a vain attempt to keep it stable.

All three of Celestia's short swords stabbed into the barrier, a spiderweb of cracks forming in the magic-made-almost-solid before the Valkyrie's horn flashed as she focused her magic through her swords, unleashing a powerful blast of golden fire that tore the barrier apart and peppered Dusk with magical energy. She cried out in pain, shaking her head wildly back and forth as her aureate mane snapped and wove around her, and Celestia leapt forwards to slam a hoof up under her chin, knocking Dusk rearing before one, two, three swords slammed into her chest like darts.

The last thrust with enough force to knock Dusk sprawling and rolling, her body going limp, and Celestia looked coldly down at her opponent before she yanked all three of her swords free with a flick of her horn. Dusk convulsed once on the ground, breathing hard... and then her sharp teeth bared in a snarl as her amber eyes opened, glowing with hatred and fury even as Celestia said quietly: "No matter how precise the imitation, cheap plastic can never compare to the real thing."

Dusk leapt up to her hooves with a cry of fury, snapping her horn out and sending a golden fireball rocketing at Celestia, but the ivory mare only smiled slightly and easily sidestepped. The sphere of flames missed her by bare inches, shooting across the room... and directly for Antares Mīrus, who grinned widely as he swung one hoof out in a wide, hard slap as his horn glowed white.

The fireball ricocheted straight into the face of Myre, who didn't even have enough time to slow her charge before she was blown backwards in a hail of muck by the explosion. Antares winced in surprise, staggering backwards as well: he hadn't expected Dusk's attack to carry so much magic power. It made him afraid that they might be underestimating their foes...

As the smoke cleared and Antares steadied himself, he saw that Myre was laying in a broken pile, her body and armor both melting slowly into a pond of black ooze around her, her starfire mane and tail both gone. Then the mire trembled before it twisted quickly into her body, reshaping itself rapidly as her dark ephemeral locks sizzled back into existence, the mare picking herself up as her black armor was simply absorbed into her blue-black body as she flexed slowly. "You little asshole..."

"Your mouth might be worse than my Mom's." Antares commented, and Myre snarled at him before she charged forwards. The stallion only grinned, however, snapping his horn upward and ending out a short wave of white flames that rippled over the ground and struck Myre's charging hooves, the Fate howling in pain and frustration as the purification immediately neutralized the corruption that apparently composed her entire body and turned her hooves to stone.

She managed a few clumsy steps before tripping over her own hooves and landing on her face in front of Antares with a loud splat, black ooze flying in all directions as the stallion said mildly: "Watch your step."

Myre gave a long, loud growl of frustration before she all-but-exploded, black fire flying in all directions as she erupted in a geyser of corruption. Her body became nothing but a vague, pony-like upper torso stretching out of a long tail of liquid smoke, her mane nothing but hell-blue fire and her eyes glowing pits of the same as she roared: "I'll rip our your heart and eat it!"

"That's probably pretty fattening!" Antares shouted back fearlessly, and then he leapt upwards, grinning widely as his horn glowed and his hoof lit up with white energy as Myre dove at him before he swung a hoof savagely into her features.

The monster howled in shock and agony as she was repelled, Antares' blow turning part of her face and upper body to stone even as it smashed her backwards, and the monster was knocked crashing and rolling over her back before she snaked quickly back up to her legs, long, serpentine lower body twisting uncertainly behind her as rock slowly crumbled away from her semiliquid form and she stared at the stallion with disbelief.

Antares looked across at her, confident, strong, leaning back as if he was relaxed... but she could still see the white glow around his horn. He outmatched her in skill and his purification neutralized anything and everything she had to throw at him, despite the fact that he looked and sounded like some dumb kid... but he didn't act that way, oh no. She was starting to see there was a lot more to him than that.

Myre's serpentine body folded in on itself as she became bluer in hue, letting herself return to winged unicorn shape and texture as she narrowed her eyes at him and said coolly: "I'm going to rip you apart when I get the chance, kiddo. You might be able to hurt me, but I don't think you have enough strength to kill me."

"No, I have enough strength to _not_ kill you. I don't want to kill you, Myre." Antares replied evenly, and the Fate looked surprised, raising its head and clearly knocked off guard by this response before the stallion winked at her. "I just want to kick your ass."

The Fate couldn't even form a coherent response, staring dumbly at Antares before the stallion grinned as he ran straight at the mare. Myre cursed and leapt forwards as she snapped her head upwards, dark goop erupting upwards out of her own body and forming into black blades that shot in a torrent towards Antares, but without slowing, the stallion dove forwards as he spun his body in an agile spiral, the blades of corruption only managing to leave scratches and rip minor wounds through his body before he landed in a low crouch, then flung himself forwards and smashed bodily into Myre in a tremendous flash of ivory radiance.

The burst of light was almost enough to blind Twilight Sparkle, and Twilight Shadow grinned as she saw the mare ahead of her wince, the savage Lich framed in the white light for a moment before she snapped her horn forwards to send a black fireball rocketing at her twinned opponent. But Twilight Sparkle quickly swung her horn to the side, slashing through the magic and dispelling it, and Shadow snarled before she stomped her hooves viciously into the ground.

Massive, dark vines ripped out of the earth all around Sparkle, and she hurriedly leapt straight upwards and flapped her wings, snapping her horn down at the same time to hammer the floor with raw magical force. The ground rumbled and shattered as section of stone were knocked loose and rocky shrapnel flew in all directions, slicing apart the whipping vines and knocking them tangling into one-another as the Fate looked up and shouted angrily at her twin: "Fight me! Stop using all your weak defensive magic and fight me!"

Twilight Shadow snapped her horn out, and there was a crackle of power before a gust of wind ripped through the air, powerful enough to rip several of the vines out of ground and lift several small stones as it twisted around on itself and became a miniature tornado, Twilight Sparkle wincing as she was pulled into this. Shadow grinned, the darker Lich looking up eagerly as dust and debris obscured the air for a moment before the tornado dissipated... and then she stared in disbelief at the sight of Sparkle braced against a platform of magic she had created, her wings and mane only looking slightly ruffled and her own horn glowing, the broken pieces of stone she had caught with telekinesis levitating around her.

Shadow didn't have the time to react before the chunks of stone shot at her one after the other, smashing with pinpoint accuracy into the base of her horn and cracking her skull. The vicious Lich staggered backwards under the sharp hail of attacks, then she snarled furiously and snapped her horn out, a tremendous blast of lightning ripping down from the sky and hammering into Twilight Sparkle with enough force to drive her back through her own barrier of energy with a cry of agony, the mare crashing down into the ground and bouncing several times as Shadow shouted: "I am not here to play games with you, weakling!"

The Fate began to approach her fallen twin, then she snapped her horn sharply outwards to blast Sparkle backwards with a psychokinetic hammer, knocking her crashing and rolling in a puff of feathers and charred sweater to land painfully on her side. Then Twilight Shadow lashed her horn out again, a torrent of black flames flinging the Looking Glass World pony almost into the wall as the furious, more-animal Lich hissed: "Just stay still and let me do your masters a favor..."

"They're not my masters." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, slowly looking up, her eyes fearless despite the fact half of her face had been burnt away, leaving raw skull exposed as charred feathers floated down from one broken wing. "And between us, you're the weak one."

Twilight Shadow bared her fangs before she lashed her horn down, unleashing a flare of dark magic... and calmly, almost casually, Twilight Sparkle flicked her horn out, knocking the blast of black energy back at Shadow and amplifying it with all the energy she had stored up in her body over the course of the fight.

The blast hammered straight into Twilight Shadow's horn, and the Lich's head snapped back as she screamed in agony as the top of her skull was almost ripped off as the spire was blown loose from her head, flying in a high arc to hit the ground some thirty or so feet away. Twilight Shadow looked over her shoulder in shock, then she turned disbelieving eyes back towards Twilight Sparkle as the mare slowly stood up, cracking her neck and looking grimly across at her counterpart as she said quietly: "All the power in the world doesn't matter if you don't know how to use it."

Twilight Shadow stumbled backwards, and Twilight Sparkle's horn began to glow as she narrowed her eyes, readying herself as she said sharply: "I'm not going to just sit back and let you threaten this world!"

She snapped her horn out, and Twilight Shadow screamed as a blue fireball smashed into her and engulfed her in a sapphire inferno that began to devour not her flesh, but her spirit, the Looking Glass World mare leaning towards her and pouring all the strength and energy she could into fueling the flames.

Shadow's legs wobbled before she fell with a gasp, her eyes glowing as her body began to thin rapidly beneath the cloak, her blood evaporating from her veins and entire form starting to shrivel up as more and more of her strength was eaten away. But Twilight Sparkle was as merciless as she was calm, even if her eyes were not without a spark of sorrow and pity for this creature even as she burned away all its energy, all its magic, all its life...

And then Twilight Sparkle gasped, her back arching as blood sprayed from her mouth, her eyes widening in horror as the aura flickered out from her horn. The blue flames flickered out from Twilight Shadow's body, and the emaciated Lich staggered up to her hooves, glancing hurriedly over at Myre and screaming: "Switch!"

Without hesitating, Myre flung herself up into the air, flapping her wings hard and snarling as she snapped her forelegs down, black goop springing out of her body and forming into a hail of spikes that rained down around Antares. The stallion winced as he flung himself out of the way, and Myre used the moment it gave her to shoot hurriedly through the air and dive towards the still-stunned Twilight Sparkle.

Antares immediately turned to try and help his mother... and he almost ran straight into Twilight Shadow. On instinct more than anything else he was able to turn his run into a lunge, slashing his horn down, but the Lich blocked the attack with her surprisingly sturdy forelegs before she seized into his shoulders, attempting to drag him inwards as her jaws gaped open and her eyes glowed unnaturally, Antares' eyes widening in horror as he felt the magic energy being ripped out of his body and horn and drawn into the Lich.

He snapped his horn down, and a flash of purification jarred Shadow loose, making her snarl and cover her eyes as Antares retreated to a safe distance... but then the Lich laughed quietly as she dropped her foreleg away, and he stared at her with horror: she had absorbed the magic from the spell he had hit her with, and just from that and the little she'd managed to rip out of him, much of the color and shape had returned to her body. "You're going to be delicious."

Myre, meanwhile, dropped in a dive towards Twilight Sparkle, who was still almost paralyzed with pain. She could feel it in her chest, and behind her clenched lids, she could see what was happening: Gymbr's claw had torn through Luna's armor and was rending into her flesh as he pinned her to the floor, while his other claw held Scrivener tightly by the throat.

She wanted to run to them, to help them, to save them, but her body was paralyzed by the sudden shock, and she wasn't even able to avoid Myre's divebomb. The Fate hit her full-on, slamming the Lich onto her back before Myre stomped her hooves savagely up and down against Twilight Sparkle, who cried out in horror as spikes of corruption ripped through her body with every contact.

Twilight barely managed to kick Myre off, and then she dragged herself up to her hooves, flinching and then cursing as she realized the crystalline spikes were acting like iron rods, refusing to bend or break and making it harder for her to move or concentrate. Worse, she felt like... like the corruption was attempting to spread out, forming into barbs and hooks in her muscles and veins, impeding her even further as Myre growled: "The rest of them we're not allowed to kill... but you, we were told to tear apart."

The Lich cursed weakly... and across the room, Celestia glanced over her shoulder and gritted her teeth at the sight of how the tide of the battle had changed for her family. She wanted to run to them to help... but the fight had changed for her, too, as her eyes flicked back towards Dusk as the Fate slowly ripped one of Celestia's swords out of her foreleg, then tossed it to the ground with a furious glare at her counterpart.

Dusk was no warrior, and she was no Lich, either... but she was more than some brainwashed version of her, too. There was magic, powerful magic, protecting and empowering her: Celestia's swords couldn't sink deep into Dusk's body, and as the Fate grew angrier, her magic was growing stronger. And more, Celestia could swear that her body was changing in places, that there were tips of horns poking through her writhing, golden-fire mane now...

The Fate snapped her horn towards the Valkyrie, but Celestia deflected the predictable attack before her own horn pulsed, raising her three short swords back into a ready position. She set herself, her eyes locked on Dusk as the perhaps-not-entirely-pony snarled at her furiously. "Why won't you just give up and die?"

"Because it seems to upset you that I won't." Celestia replied calmly, and Dusk looked further infuriated at this response before the ivory mare lowered her head slightly as she murmured to the air: "Her hide is too thick for these swords alone to cut through it. I'm going to need something heavier."

"If you're praying, then let me remind you that Odin is dead. I've been told that's all your fault." Dusk said coldly, and Celestia's eyes narrowed dangerously before the Valkyrie reined her emotions in, giving a calm smile.

"And I see that even with all your jewelry and finery and the title of First Concubine, Gymbr seems to pay you less attention than he does himself. But I suppose you already know your so-called master has no interest in a dress-up doll." Celestia responded clearly, and Dusk's eyes glowed with her fury before she roared and charged forwards, her horn glowing and her body bursting into golden flames as she sprinted straight for the Valkyrie.

And without hesitation, Celestia stepped forwards and then smoothly slipped to the side as she slashed one of her golden swords down: the blade struck the mare's leg with such force that it shattered into pieces after tearing to the Fate's bone, and Dusk was knocked off her hooves, flying forwards... and straight into a vicious, two-handed swing of Tyrfing as Discombobulation appeared in mid-slash.

Dusk was knocked flying backwards in a fine spray of crimson blood, landing on her back with a gargle, chest caved in and eyes bulging as she rolled to a dead sprawl. The Draconequus wheezed as he slumped forwards, and Celestia smiled over at the chimerical creature, saying quietly: "It's a good thing the curse on this weapon is very specific."

"Well, I am no man of woman born." Discombobulation muttered, and then he looked up and grimaced, dropping the sword and stumbling backwards as Dusk slowly began to crawl to her hooves, snarling in fury. "Tia, this is the part where you charge up the railgun."

Celestia's sharp eyes were already focused on the creature, however, locked on its breast: through a long, large rip in her hide and a broken cage of bone, there was something visibly moving inside Dusk. Something twisting and turning as it pulsed, and it wasn't a heart, but...

A terrible, red eye rolled open to stare at them through the wound in Dusk's chest, and the Fate snarled before her flesh knitted itself quickly back together, her thick hide healing... but becoming scalier now as larger horns pushed up through her mane and she rasped: "You have no idea the gifts my master has given me... the power I possess... or what I am going to do to you for continuing to insult my master by denying his gifts!"

Dusk charged straight at Celestia, who gritted her teeth as she snapped her horn out, flinging both swords at the scaled features of the no-longer-winged unicorn, but Dusk completely ignored the swords bouncing harmlessly off her scales. Celestia's eyes widened as Dusk dove at her, but Discombobulation leapt forwards and winced even as he slammed his metal fist as hard as he could into Dusk's cheek, knocking her crashing and rolling along on her side as the chimerical creature said hurriedly: "Unless you've got some spare kryptonite, I think it's time to run!"

Celestia shook her head almost desperately, picking up her golden swords even as she looked back and forth, seeing Antares struggling just to keep Twilight Shadow at bay, and Twilight Sparkle had lost one of her wings and a back leg to Myre, who was savaging her with attacks, and Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild and Gymbr were... were...

There was no hope. Luna knew there was no hope, and yet she and Scrivener kept fighting, even if neither of them was entirely sure of why. But they were both covered in blood and wounds, and Gymbr was spotless. He was just playing with them, and this battle was nothing more than a pointless game they were destined to lose... but all the same, they both fought.

Luna leapt at Gymbr's side, her soulstone horn glowing with energy... and Gymbr ducked low, moving with sinuous grace to avoid a punch of her hooves before the heel of one claw slammed into her chest and knocked her upwards with a gurgle, her limbs flailing uselessly outwards. Then the god leapt up, seizing Luna's forelegs and yanking her through the air like a pillow... a pillow that weighed almost a full ton in her armor, which he slammed down into the back of Scrivener Blooms to crush him into the ground.

Both ponies cried out in agony, and then Gymbr threw Luna up into the air like she weighed no more than a feather, her body flipping like a circus acrobat's before Gymbr seized her back legs this time and slammed her down on top of Scrivener Blooms again. The pain was bad enough, but the sense of vertigo and nausea from being whirled around was what left Luna unable to respond as Gymbr yanked her into the air again and roughly flipped her one more time, catching her again and slamming her a third time cruelly down towards the crushed stallion.

Scrivener gritted his teeth, and as much as he hated himself for it, he flung himself out of the way: Luna both cursed and approved, but most of all he felt her telling him to take this opportunity, this one vulnerability. And even though he was dazed and he felt the same agony that Luna did when she was smashed into the hard ground, the stallion flung himself upwards, both claws stretching out towards Gymbr's face, determined that whether or not they were going to lose they could still make this god bleed-

Scrivener's claws were caught and intertwined with something, and the stallion's eyes widened as he saw that somehow, Gymbr had gotten his own silver claws up to grapple with Scrivener. Stupefied chestnut irises stared into burning green eyes, and Gymbr said softly: "One good turn deserves another; you wanted to make us humble, to make us bleed, to leave a scar on us so we would remember your power, remember that we are not above you... well, we are above you. Above you both. And one good turn deserves another."

With that, Gymbr's claws clenched... then he twisted savagely to the side, crushing down, and Scrivener arched his back and screamed in agony as he felt his digits snapping, ripping, breaking, being simply destroyed. Blood burst from Luna's hooves as her own cracked, her eyes bulging in horror as she gasped and stared up with disbelief, and across the room, Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened as one of her own hooves exploded and the other shattered, sending her spilling onto her face as Myre stepped backwards with surprise... and then a cruel grin.

The fighting stopped as all eyes turned to see Gymbr crushing down on Scrivener's shattered claws, and then the god yanked cruelly back as he crushed down again, and the ends of Scrivener's limbs were left almost completely unrecognizable as he collapsed forwards on his face, staring sightlessly and trembling on the ground as he gasped weakly for breath. Luna snarled, tears running down her cheeks as she slowly rose her head towards Gymbr, who gazed down at her calmly... and then, in a terrible, disdainful gesture, he simply swatted her soulstone horn, shattering it into pieces as Luna arched her back with a cry of agony as her mane and tail sparked, then lost their glow and became nothing but smudged and bloodied hairs.

There was one powerful pulse from the broken base of the prosthetic, and Gymbr winced back in distaste as his own soulstone core gave a thrumming reverberation, energy sparking over his body before he settled calmly. Twilight Sparkle gargled weakly on the ground as blood ran from the base of her horn as cracks slowly formed through it, and Antares turned away from Twilight Shadow, stumbling back and shaking his head weakly as Celestia closed her eyes tightly and Discombobulation touched his lips, staring at the broken ponies.

Then Gymbr glanced up and smiled as a black pony strode out of the swirling vortex, but no one could really focus on the newcomer as Gymbr said pleasantly: "Imago. We appreciate your good timing... Fates, our army will shortly arrive. Celestia, Discombobulation, Antares Mīrus... the game is over, and you shall now leave. You may take Twilight Sparkle with you, but... leave Scrivener and Luna. We must speak to them for a moment."

"We will not back down... bring on your armies, and lead them yourself if you dare, Gymbr, but I will not leave Luna and Scrivener in your claws!" Celestia shouted, stepping forwards, and the god sighed softly as he shook his head slowly, looking almost disappointed.

"How foolish you have grown. You do not need to prove either your bravery or your loyalty, Celestia... we know you have plenty of both." Gymbr said softly, shaking his head slowly before he rose a claw calmly as his soulstone core started to glow. "Very well. Because we do not desire to see anyone here hurt any further because of pride and blind emotion..."

Celestia began to step forwards... and then she simply froze, the air around her rippling strangely. A moment later, Discombobulation was caught in the same grip, and then Antares... and lastly, Twilight Sparkle, halted in mid-reach towards Luna and Scrivener, as if she was going to attempt to drag her broken body towards them. Her eyes were pleading, and Luna and Scrivener could feel her pain: she wanted to stay with them. She wanted to be together with them, as an equal, to share even in their suffering at the claws of this creature; to be excused from it was a worse punishment than anything that Gymbr could put them through together.

But in a blink, she was gone, along with the others, and Luna and Scrivener both forced themselves to look up as best they could. The stallion lay on his side in a pool of black, and Luna was on her stomach, barely able to raise her tearstained face from the ground to stare up at... at this awful, terrible god looming over them, looking down at them with palpable sadness in his desolate green eyes.

The Three Fates encircled them as Imago sauntered up to Gymbr's side, almost pressing against the god with a sultry smile. Straight blue-green hair spilled over one side of her pretty features, and her coat was black and smooth, yet somehow chitinous. And as they looked up at her, they realized her body was segmented, like an ant's, with a fat, wasp-like abdomen instead of a tail. Likewise, her wings were long and slender and dragonfly-like, almost forming a gorgeous cape over her body, but her horn was a twisted lightning bolt, a memento of the chrysalis this oversized insect had likely emerged from.

"Are you going to make them like us, Lord Gymbr?" she asked eagerly, but Gymbr only shook his head, and Imago looked disappointed as she turned her eyes towards the two, before she licked her lips slowly as a new, more-vicious light glowed in her eyes, asking hungrily: "Then can I have them? I'm sure there's a hundred things I could do with them..."

"No. We must not kill them. We are going to protect them and save them." Gymbr said forcefully, and then he shook his head slowly and looked down at the soulbound, silent ponies. "They will eventually come to understand that they are hurting only themselves by trying to fight us... that we are not the threat they think we are. Until that day comes, though, Luna and Scrivener... we will defend ourselves vigorously against you and yours. We will do whatever we have to in order to continue our plans. We will not let you interfere... and in the future, we shall allow our Fates and our armies to fight you with all the strength they have. We will never kill you, no... but we may not be so compassionate with your other friends and allies."

Luna snarled at this, shaking her head, opening her mouth... but there were no words. What could she say? What could she do? There was nothing... and she trembled as tears filled her eyes at that feeling of helplessness. She wanted to fight, she wanted to scream, she wanted to temper-tantrum... but she couldn't even stand up. She smelled of blood and mire and sweat and death and suffering, and she could feel Scrivener beside her, laying half-dead with his claws so... so mangled, and broken...

She felt a silent caress, and Luna looked up in surprise, startled out of her thoughts as Gymbr frowned. Scrivener Blooms felt the presence too, but Gymbr didn't seem to sense it... not even Twilight Shadow did, the Lich frowning in confusion even as Twilight Sparkle's spirit clung quietly to Luna's back, unseen by all but the ponies she was soulbound with. Then Gymbr simply shrugged, saying softly: "You have no tricks left, Luna Brynhild. Give up. We are superior. We are Gymbr. And we shall do what must be done to protect our universe."

"The universe is not protected by a cage." Luna whispered, forcing her eyes up... and then she smiled faintly as Scrivener slowly rolled onto his stomach, the stallion gasping in pain, but using it to force his head up and glare at Gymbr.

"We're not going to stop... you can keep breaking our bodies, but we'll keep coming back as long as we're alive... and even if you kill us, we'll crawl out of Hell and find a way to drag you down with us." Scrivener looked up... and it wasn't fearless, because there was a lot of things he was afraid of this monster doing to him. It wasn't confident, because he knew their chances of stopping Gymbr were slim to none. But it was determined, because he felt Luna and Twilight beside him, and all of them were focused on one thing: putting a stop to this god before it was too late.

Gymbr looked down at them silently, and then he shook his head slowly before he rose a claw, his soulstone core beginning to glow as he said quietly: "Let's hope that you learn, or at least your friends do in time: we will not always be this merciful in the future. Now, we have much work to do, so we are going to say goodbye."

Luna and Scrivener both snarled as Twilight's eyes widened before the spirit vanished, taking quick refuge inside her soulmates: and a moment later, as Gymbr's soulstone core flashed, both Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms were simply gone.

There was silence, apart from the thrumming of energy from the portal as the Fates and Imago looked lovingly up at Gymbr, and then he god's green eyes roved up curiously before he smiled, inviting gently: "Come here, child. Come and speak to us. None of us will hurt you."

For a moment, there was no response... and then Innocence uneasily stuck her head around the doorway, trembling, staring inside the ruins of the room before she hesitantly stepped through the portal. Her mouth was dry, her heart thudding, but... her eyes were locked on Gymbr, and he stared back at her with fascination and tenderness as he rose a silver claw to her, beckoning gently. "You do not need to be afraid. We bring gifts. We bring strength. We bring glory."

Innocence stared at the god, licking her lips slowly, breathing harder as her eyes roved over Myre and Dusk on one side of the god, and then Twilight Shadow and Imago to Gymbr's other... and then her eyes widened in awe and horror as a column of metallic ponies and other creatures began to emerge through the portal, the young mare staring in disbelief before Gymbr spread his claws slowly as the column split into two, their ranks beginning to fill the room.

Innocence began to stumble away, terrified, and then she froze as Gymbr said softly: "Come to us, and listen. We shall not force your hoof, Innocence... but if you agree with us, then you can help us. Help us make your family safe, your friends strong... help us protect this world. And all of our power... can be yours."

The young unicorn stared, swallowing thickly, her heart thudding in her chest as those intense emerald eyes gazed into her very soul, saw her in a way she felt no one had ever seen her before, made her feel weak and lightheaded and like she craved, hungered for, needed, needed, _needed_ him...

Innocence took a step towards Gymbr, and Gymbr smiled.


	22. Crippled And Cast Out

Chapter Twenty: Crippled and Cast Out

~BlackRoseRaven

One moment they were in Valhalla: the next, Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms were falling through the sky, feeling like their insides had been ripped out and unable to process anything that was happening to them as vertigo and nausea and agony thundered through their bruised minds.

All they knew was that they were falling: in what direction, neither of them were sure. A moment later, however, they received a rude answer to that question when they smashed into what felt like the tops of trees, the two ponies crying out in agony as they crashed back and forth down a rickety ladder of boughs and branches until they flopped out of the evergreens and slammed into the hard, root-netted earth below.

Scrivener gasped for breath on his back, and then he slowly closed his eyes as Luna shook her head weakly before she coughed hard twice, spitting out a bit of blood. Her bruised eyes opened, and she looked across at the charcoal stallion as he rasped in and out before muttering: "Well, at least things can't get a whole lot worse."

Luna made a face at this... and like an omen, there was a crack from above before a large branch fell, rattling several others loose in a hail around the two ponies. Luna winced and did her best to lean away as Scrivener felt one bounce off one of his destroyed front claws, white-hot agony so intense he couldn't even shriek running through his body... and then, to top it all off, an speckled egg fell out of some ruined nest above and splattered over his cheek.

The stallion slowly blinked several times, then he sighed tiredly and looked moodily over at Luna, who gazed back at him for a few moments before she gave a faint smile and shook her head. "Thou great idiot. Come then. Up on thy... thy..."

Luna halted, then she slipped silently forwards, reaching out to gently take one of the stallion's ruined front claws. She studied it quietly, shifting it back and forth in her bloody and cracked front hooves before she murmured softly: "Oh Scrivy..."

"That's never a good sign." Scrivener looked up at her with his own small smile from his back, and then he laughed a little as she reached forwards and gently stroked egg away from his face, the earth pony asking quietly: "Are you okay? How are your hooves?"

"I can feel some of thy pain in them, but 'tis not as excruciating as I suspect thou feels." Luna answered quietly, and then she shook her head slowly before shivering once and slumping against the large tree they had fallen through, the mare silently looking back and forth. "I do not recognize this place. Nor do I feel either Asgard's energies or the familiarity of Looking Glass World..."

"Great." Scrivener muttered, and then he looked up at her quietly, studying her silently. They both rested together, neither saying anything, both feeling that temporary surge of strength and adrenaline that had come with surviving a fall from the skies fading quickly out and leaving them just with pain, and tiredness, and...

No, not anger. Scrivener wished it was anger, but it was more like disappointment in themselves. They had been no match for Gymbr, who had even been able to take away Luna's spear... who had humiliated them in combat, despite the two of them being sure that together, they would have been able to make some mark against him... but they supposed they had underestimated him. And it seemed like Gymbr had no weaknesses: nothing had been mentioned in any of Kvasir's narratives about any sort of vulnerability, after all, apart from antimagic energies...

Luna sighed softly, and then she and Scrivener glanced up with relieved smiles when Twilight flickered into being nearby, the specter quickly checking herself over before Scrivener murmured: "You're fine, Twilight. There's no need to worry. You didn't get ghost-dismembered or anything."

The ghost, the Pale of Twilight Sparkle, gave him a mild look, and then she shook her head and glanced over at Luna. While she couldn't communicate through words like this, Twilight could still share her emotions with them... and Luna nodded in agreement to the sentiment she felt coming from the specter, muttering: "See? 'Tis precisely what I said, Scrivy. We are not in Looking Glass World."

"I never argued that point with you." Scrivener replied tiredly from the ground, and then he shook his head briefly before shifting backwards, reaching down to absently try and push off the ground with his front claws... and he immediately arched his back and flopped backwards in agony, pulling his wounded limbs up against his chest and clenching his eyes shut. "G-Goddammit..."

Twilight turned a worried look to the stallion, and Luna stepped forwards, leaning down... and cursing as her mane of light blue hairs spilled into her face and her broken soulstone horn only sparked weakly, muttering: "Oh, what a fine mess we are in... Scrivy, I... I am going to have to take a drink."

Scrivener winced a little at this, looking between Twilight and Luna: Luna looked staunch, but her eyes had the faintest glitter, her features the faintest tremble, and he could feel that mix of both... shame and eagerness coming from her. And Twilight was clearly emanating concern, but he could also feel her helplessness... that there was no other real solution. The knowledge that this wasn't even a solution itself, but... it was the only thing they could do right now, too.

Luna and Scrivener looked at each other silently, and then the sapphire mare gave a faint smile, saying quietly: "I am not weak. Trust in me, my beloved... please. Just... a little trust, for a little taste... we need this. Thou knows that if we are caught unawares, even by a wild animal..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener closed his eyes and nodded as he let his body relax a little. And Luna licked her lips slowly, swallowing thickly, trying to repress how... how eager she was, how thirsty she felt, as she slipped forwards and opened her mouth, fangs glinting...

She bit into the side of Scrivener's neck, just above his collar, and Scrivener grimaced and bit his lip, flexing a little before he forced himself to relax. It hurt at first, but the pain was never the worst part: it was this pleasure he felt from it himself, as Luna took one measured drink, one larger gulp... and then her body slipped forwards more, and she was trying to open her jaws wider as she shoved herself forwards, greedily guzzling down his black blood.

She pushed herself over him as her body grew hot with pleasure and strength and that raw, primal satisfaction that was like devouring a full meal after days without food, a drink of cold water after hours of being roasted beneath the sun... it was delicious. It was exquisite. She wanted more, and more, and more, even as she felt the corruption doing more than just making her mind insane with pleasure and desire, she felt her muscles beginning to grow, her body beginning to change, her-

Hooves pushed at her, but they weren't Scrivener's: it was Twilight, and Luna looked up as her eyes almost glowed with a burst of frustration, black blood running down her chin and dripping from her maw as she glared at the ghost and snapped: "I am fine! I am fine, let me drink in peace!"

Luna greedily began to lower her head forwards again, opening her mouth wide as drool mixed with the black blood running from her maw... but Twilight's spirit quickly leaned in front of her. The sapphire mare snarled, eyes flashing as she looked up, raising a hoof that had almost healed as if to strike the specter, but the Pale threw herself forwards and hugged Luna tightly around the neck, trembling violently, clinging to her... and the sapphire mare trembled before she slowly closed her eyes and her mouth, dropping her hoof forwards and wrapping her foreleg around Twilight's ghost, hugging the spirit as best she could back against her body.

Scrivener sighed softly as the euphoria faded out of his own mind, shivering a little as he lifted one of his mangled, broken claws... and then he bad-temperedly slammed it down against the ground beside him. The agony it sent through him was almost indescribable, and Luna gasped quietly as her forelegs sank through the Pale with how tightly she tried to clutch the incorporeal specter against herself... but it wasn't from the pain that a tear slid down the stallion's cheek, or that made Luna give a quiet curse as she clenched her eyes shut.

Twilight's spirit flickered, reappearing on the other side of Scrivener and silently putting a hoof over the broken claw he had just further injured as she gazed down at him quietly, and he nodded a little, looking up at her with a faint smile and a silent promise to treat himself a little better, at least for the moment. After all, Twilight would still feel some of their pain, even as a spirit... and while he and Luna might deserve to suffer, Twilight Sparkle never did.

Finally, Scrivener relaxed a little as Luna reached up and wiped black blood from her features, spitting a few times to the side before she shook herself out. She absently patted over her mangled armor, grimacing at where it had cut a bit into her body... but she was standing strong and tall, and while Scrivener Blooms could feel plenty of aches through his body and like he had no energy left, he knew that most of his own wounds had sealed shut.

The sapphire mare sighed quietly as she touched the large hole in her breastplate and then she attempted to concentrate... but her nub of soulstone horn only sparked painfully, making her twitch before she dropped her head forwards and grumbled: "This is ridiculous. Of all the places for Gymbr to fling us... into the middle of some unknown forest in some unknown world..."

Scrivener only grunted, closing his eyes as Twilight Sparkle's spirit vanished, but they could both feel her presence still. The Pale was just going to take a look around, and Luna sighed quietly as she glanced back and forth before murmuring: "Strange, though. Gymbr... he risked Twilight's existence. He did not seem to realize her spirit was with us, and he attempted to cast us apart from her... if we had really been separated..."

"She would have been ripped apart." Scrivener shivered a little at the thought, then he shook his head and looked down, saying quietly: "Maybe it's not just that. It's that... he doesn't understand that she's equal. How much we love her. How much... I don't know..."

"No, thou does so. Speak, poet, thou art on to something... and besides, 'tis not as if we have anything better to do." Luna said pointedly as she turned her eyes towards the enormous tree Scrivener was half-resting against, and then she sighed and walked over to him, grasping him and making the stallion groan as she firmly dragged him upwards and sat him back against the trunk.

She grimaced a little at the pain in her own system, then turned around and flopped back beside him with a sigh, dropping her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes as she ignored the twisting feeling in her gut, and the desire to turn, to taste the corruption, to push herself against Scrivener Blooms, to give in...

The stallion softened as he looked over at her, and he licked his lips before drawing his eyes forwards and murmuring, if only because he knew that Luna needed the distraction: "Gymbr might be nearly omnipotent, but he's not omniscient and he lacks... he lacks understanding of anything outside his own little world and how he looks at things. Maybe we can't take him on in a fight but... he must have some kind of weakness..."

"Aye, but... what? Nothing was mentioned in the damned narrative, aye? And I cannot generate antimagic with my soulstone horn... even if I could, 'twould probably shatter my own stupid head." Luna grumbled, reaching up and knocking firmly twice against the broken prosthetic before she winced as it sparked a little. "Purification is also clearly out of the question, Antares... Antares and Morning Glory are the only ponies we know who can concentrate it so well."

She fell quiet, looking down, and Scrivener closed his eyes as he felt the same twist of worry in his stomach. They wanted to reassure each other... but with what? They had just had the crap kicked out of them before being dumped in some alien, unknown world. Attempting to reassure each other that everything was going to be okay felt a little bit impossible right now, and neither pony was much one for false promises.

The two dropped their heads in perfect time, and then Luna shook her own before she asked quietly: "So thou thinks he does not love Twilight as we love her."

"Did you see any love for any of his creations? Or did he just seem to enjoy the fact they were all 'his?'" Scrivener questioned in response, glancing up with a small smile, and Luna grimaced a little but nodded slowly in agreement. There was silence between them for a few moments, and then the stallion sighed softly and mumbled: "What really bothers me is that I don't think he was kidding when he said they were holding back..."

"What truly bothers me, Scrivy, is that he has them at all." Luna said dryly, shivering once. "From whence could he have stolen them? Imago I did not precisely recognize, even if I think we must have crossed paths with her alter ego at some point ourselves... but to have kidnapped Twilight Sparkle, Celestia and a version of myself from another layer and transformed them into those monsters without Valhalla knowing..."

"Maybe Valhalla just isn't as watchful as we think... I mean, if there really are more than ninety-nine layers out there, or if they're... reviving themselves or splitting still or who knows what..." Scrivener shook his head a bit. "Even Hel wouldn't be able to watch them all. I mean, we monitor all these layers, but... who's to say that there's not some other Valhalla, or another Helheim? Or maybe those layers we don't know about don't feed anywhere at all... they just become Pales or go to the Void or... you know. We can't know, you know?"

"Aye, I know." Luna replied with only the faintest hint of irony, and then she shook her head and murmured: "Thou has such a way with words, poet, truly."

Scrivener Blooms only grunted and shrugged a little, and there was silence between the two for a few moments before Luna looked moodily back and forth through the forest around them. The trees were large and widely spaced, and the ground felt rough and the air was cold, and even the plants seemed strange to her. She could hear the calls of birds from somewhere, and at least that sounded somewhat familiar... but until they got a better look at the wildlife, Luna wasn't willing to make any further guesses on just where the hell they might be.

Then both ponies looked up curiously as Twilight Sparkle flickered into reality in front of the two, smiling encouragingly and pointing at them... no, past them. She wanted to head... south, if that was actually moss Scrivener was resting against and that old piece of advice was actually right.

Luna and Scrivener both only looked at Twilight's Pale all the same, and the ghost frowned at them before gesturing firmly a few times, but Scrivener Blooms only mumbled and Luna grunted, raising a hoof and gesturing moodily with it. "We know, we know. But we are not all devoid of physical pain here, Twilight Sparkle. I pity the fact thou art without a body, but I am also severely annoyed that thou art without a body, for thou does not feel as sore and achy and... broken-armory as we do."

Twilight sighed silently, shaking her head slowly as the charcoal stallion closed his eyes and Luna nestled herself a little closer, and then the spirit fidgeted a little in place before she stepped forwards and vanished. A moment later, the black pearl in the hollow of Luna's collar gleamed, and the sapphire mare smiled a little as she felt a welcome warmth emanating from the stone, murmuring: "'Tis no better place for thee, my darling, then here in our heart."

Scrivener Blooms laughed despite himself, and then he glanced over at her and said softly: "And there you go again. Being all poetic-like."

"Shut up, beetle." Luna replied in a mumble, even as she pushed deeper against his form. The stallion wrapped a foreleg tightly around her, squeezing her closer, and the sapphire mare sighed a little as she mumbled: "All things are stupid."

"All things are stupid." Scrivener agreed quietly, and the two rested together, the stallion feeling his energy slowly beginning to restore itself as Luna tried her best to relax, the aches gradually fading from their systems.

They spent about thirty minutes resting together before Scrivener frowned a little as he felt a tickling on his other shoulder. He opened his eyes to look at Luna, and she grumbled at him and squeezed her hooves into him to make him flinch a bit and show that she was nowhere near his other shoulder... before both ponies slowly looked over to the side to see a large, fuzzy tarantula was crawling lazily from the tree onto the stallion.

His eyes widened in horror and he went dead pale, and Luna blinked in surprise, then huffed and blew at the tarantula. In response, the arachnid rose its forelegs, waving them threateningly as Scrivener reared back slightly and hissed: "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh stop it, great idiot." Luna grumbled, swatting Scrivener, and then she flailed her hoof at the enormous tarantula and growled at it. In response, the tarantula took a few swipes at her with its front claws as it set itself gamely on the stallion's shoulder, and Scrivener whimpered a little before Luna complained: "'Tis barely the size of a Birdeater. Thou art such a great and whiny-"

And then the tarantula suddenly spun around and made a hard kicking motion, and a mess of hairs was propelled through the air, most of them hitting Scrivener's face and landing in his eyes. They burned where they landed, the stallion squawking and flailing violently as he threw himself sideways, the arachnid flung in one direction and Luna yelping as the stallion crashed into her before he grabbed at his face, rolling wildly back and forth as Luna felt a burning pain flare through her own head.

"Oh god what the hell did it do?" Scrivener clawed at his face despite how much it stung his broken hooves, blinking wildly as his eyes teared up from the painful hairs, his voice strangled as he snapped: "This is your fault!"

"Thou art the one who attracted the damned bug in the first place!" Luna shouted back, and she slapped furiously at Scrivener's features before shoving him off her and glaring at him... but her broken soulstone horn only sparked uselessly, and she winced in pain at the thrum that went through her head.

For a few moments, the two continued to writhe in agony, until Twilight Sparkle's shade appeared with a wince and carefully pushed at the two until she managed to get their attention, the two settling a little until they both grumbled and allowed the mare to untangle them. Then Scrivener Blooms cursed under his breath when Twilight reached up and slowly brushed a hoof along his features, the spectral mare sweeping the barbed hairs carefully up with her ghostly hooves.

The stallion winced as the Pale looked at him pointedly and tapped his temple, and then he grumbled and forced himself to open the reddened, swollen-looking eye as wide as he could, then he flinched back slightly and gritted his teeth when Twilight slowly reached forwards and pushed her hoof quietly against his eye.

Luna grimaced and blinked her own several times, then rubbed childishly at her features as Twilight's hoof was able to carefully sweep up the hairs stuck in the stallion's eye with minimal pain, Scrivener watching with a morbid fascination as the hairs were literally pulled up the Pale's limb and harmlessly allowed to sift through her spirit. Thanks to being connected to them and all the magical power she had as a Lich, she was able to do a lot of things that normal Pales weren't... although she still had that faint, misty sparkle around her that all Pales did.

"I guess that's why you're called Twilight Sparkle." Scrivener mumbled, and Twilight twisted her hoof slowly against his eye as she pushed a little harder, making him wince. "Okay, okay, okay, I take it back."

Twilight nodded and gave a small smile, and Luna grumbled a bit as she continued to rub at her own eye with a hoof, muttering: "Well, at least we are recovering little-by-little, despite the fact thou hast already attracted trouble to us, Scrivener Blooms. Great idiot."

"Yes, I know. I'm monster-bait, apparently." Scrivener muttered as Twilight finally stepped away from him, and he rubbed absently at his features before he smiled a little and nodded to her. She nodded back, giving him a tender look before she vanished from sight, and the stallion shook his head a little before he glanced over at Luna, asking finally: "So uh... do you think we should get moving then? I mean, the creepy-crawlies are apparently moving in, so..."

"Aye, the spiders do not fear me as they do in every other world..." Luna frowned and looked down moodily at this, shaking her head slowly. "Strange. Everything from mites to Bitterweavers know to obey me in every other place we have been to."

"Abeyance does not equal fear." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a glower that made the stallion wince and shrink back a bit. "Nevermind."

"Good." Luna said comfortably, and then she turned and began to head south, calling mildly: "Now come. We shall try and follow Twilight's directions. And perhaps we shall stop to commune with her for a few moments and find out more, but... I do enjoy surprises."

Scrivener Blooms grumbled a little at this, then he nodded with a sigh as he fell in step behind the sapphire winged unicorn. He bit his lip, trying to ignore the throbbing in his front hooves as he hobbled a little, and Luna softened a little as she glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded supportively, slowing her pace a bit to try and make it a little easier on the charcoal stallion.

The two made their way through the shadow-strewn forest, not knowing where they were going, or even entirely sure of what time it was. When they were able to see the sky through the canopy, Luna estimated that it had to only be around noon... although the sun seemed to be in a strange position compared to where she was used to seeing it.

The stallion glanced curiously over at Luna, and she shrugged a little in response to his unasked question: everything still felt unfamiliar here. For all she knew, Gymbr could have dumped them in some world outside of the known layers... and Scrivener Blooms grimaced a little as he thought of the places they had seen before, outside of their...

No, that wasn't really true, was it? Even if their set of layered worlds where here... who was he to say they weren't all part of one universe? They knew nothing, really, about the cosmos, or deep dark space, or... anything. Luna had once been exiled to the moon, sure, but as Nightmare Moon she remembered it as being locked inside some terrible white room, a lonely, empty cell. Celestia hadn't simply flung her onto the surface of the rock that circled their planet: Nightmare Moon would have just found her way back, possibly by using her powers to drop said moon right down on top of Celestia's head.

Luna grinned widely at this, looking with amusement over at Scrivener and remarking wryly: "Thou hast the most wonderful ideas at times, Scrivy. I shall have to try this at some point. I shall have thee know, if I desired, I could easily teleport us all to the moon so we could prance about its surface."

"I don't like places where you have to use magic to keep us alive. I also remember that space was cold, even for me." Scrivener muttered, and then he shook his head a little and looked up with a frown as something stirred through the bushes ahead, before a large, shaggy brown beast lumbered out, heading toward a patch of berry bushes further south. It looked like a large brown bear, waddling and making Luna giggle childishly at the sight of its rump.

The bear halted at the sound of Luna's giggles, large, tufted ears rising up, and Scrivener cocked his head a little as he noted it had some kind of shaggy bib that had just puffed out. It slowly rose itself higher, pushing itself up onto its rear paws as the stallion pushed irritably at the sapphire mare, who was still giggling away... before both ponies yelped and reared back when the creature's head twisted entirely around on its neck, staring at them with glaring, hateful owl eyes through featured features, its beak opening to scream a warning cry at them.

"Oh Horses of Heaven this is the worst world ever!" Scrivener almost fell over as he scrambled backwards, staring in disbelief at the creature as it reared around, slamming down what weren't front paws but instead large, wicked talons.

The... the _owlbear_ screamed at them again, and then it simply charged, barbed beak glinting, talons ripping up the ground as it moved with terrible speed. Luna snarled, stepping forwards as she ordered Scrivener sharply: "Support!"

The stallion groaned, then he set himself, cursing in pain as his broken claws spasmed against the ground... and then he gasped and flinched, falling over and hugging his aching claws against his chest as black blood bubbled out of them and they flexed with sickening crackles, struggling not to whimper at the utter agony that filled his system.

The pain was bad enough to make Luna gasp, flinching forwards... and then she stared up just in time to see the owlbear lunging in with its beak, going right for her eyes. She barely reacted fast enough, drawing her head back and hissing in pain as the owlbear ripped a swathe through her cheek before she snarled and swung her right hoof up into the beast's chin.

The owlbear's head snapped back, saliva and blood flying from its cracked beak as its eyes bulged with surprise before Luna kicked off the ground with her rear hooves, using the pain to feed the battlerage that took her over as she flapped her wings and launched into the air to hover above the creature's face, slamming punch after punch down into it before a final haymaker sent it crashing down onto all fours.

The owlbear screeched as it scrambled hurriedly backwards to a safe distance, then it lowered its shoulders and shrieked at Luna as the sapphire mare landed, teeth bared. She roared furiously back, and the owlbear winced before the sapphire mare charged straight at the beast.

The creature stumbled back a step... but to Luna's surprise, it then lunged forwards, swiping both claws at her. The mare dodged backwards, but the beast followed up with a lunge and slash of its beak... which Luna instinctively attempted to block with a horn that wasn't there.

Its beak tore through her scalp and down her face, the sapphire mare crying out in agony as Scrivener gasped, head snapping back as the same bloody wound formed on his own features before his eyes widened. The owlbear threw itself forwards, sensing victory as its claws seized into Luna and it tried to drag her in close as it drew its head back... but a moment later, needles of black crystal peppered its features, and it lost its grip on Luna as it drew back, shaking its head wildly to try and get the splinters of gemstone out of its face.

Luna stumbled backwards as the creature withdrew, then she bared her teeth and leapt forwards, slamming her head viciously into the owlbear's lowered beak. It hurt like hell, but the reward of the sickening sound of the beak cracking far outweighed the pain as the owlbear stumbled, unable to even open its jaw as it gave a muffled squeal before Luna leapt forwards and slammed her hoof into the side of the cracked protrusion, shattering most of it.

The owlbear squalled miserably as it hurriedly stumbled backwards, then it flung itself quickly around and fled, Luna growling after the beast before she cursed under her breath as blood from her cut scalp slid into her eyes. She shook her head roughly, and then glowered as she felt her mane fall over her features, hairs sticking in her blood and pasting themselves against her skin. "Oh damnation."

She sighed tiredly, then looked moodily over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms, who was carefully picking himself up... but his front legs were trembling, and his claws felt broken and sensitive and simply agonized again.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard in and out before he sat back and looked down at his front claws. They were both flexing weakly, dripping his black blood as well as thicker mire, and he shivered a little before shaking his head slowly as Luna hesitantly glanced down at one of her own hooves.

There were still cracks in her hooves, and they stung... but there was no blood. She could feel Scrivener's pain, though, how badly it was pulsing through his lower legs, and she murmured quietly: "We need to get that healed, Scrivy. Will the mire..."

"No. I... I don't think so in this case. They're too... mangled." Scrivener looked up at her silently, and then he smiled faintly as Luna reached up and gently scrubbed along the cut on his features. As she pushed his black blood and mire back around the wound, it began to slowly heal, dark liquid filling the trench and slowly repairing itself little-by-little.

As his wounds healed, Luna's did a little as well; enough to stop the bleeding and the worst of the pain, anyway. She sighed a bit and reached up, grouchily pushing her mane away from her face before she muttered: "Hair is stupid. I cannot begin to express my overwhelming joy at having earned my special mane, Scrivy."

"Right. Because having magic hair is the greatest honor someone can get." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna blew a raspberry at him. Then the two smiled a little at each other before he sighed a bit when she reached out and gingerly touched along one of his front limbs as she mentally, gently told him that he was a stupid idiot, in that weirdly-tender way only she could.

"I'm not arguing with you there." Scrivener mumbled, and then he carefully put his claws down and grimaced a bit as he tested putting some of his weight on them. "Can you... splint them?"

Luna looked down at his mangled claws, then she shivered a little and shook her head, hating how... awful they looked. Worse was the fact she knew that the lack of pain wasn't exactly a good sign: his forelegs looked swollen, and considering the damages...

"No. We have to get thee to a safe place." Luna shook her head, then she turned around and murmured: "Come, Scrivy. And let me know if the pain grows too fierce. Sometimes the husband must carry her wife, after all."

"You've always been sexist in the most wonderful way." Scrivener muttered, but he nodded a little before taking a few careful steps forwards. It hurt to get going, but the pain soon became an uncomfortable thrumming: as long as he kept himself moving at a good pace, it didn't have the chance to grow too terrible, like he was somehow walking faster than the pain could keep up.

"Well, sometimes pain is lazy and selfish." Luna said softly, smiling a little over her shoulder at the stallion as they strode past an immense, curled tree and began to climb a gentle slope, and the sapphire mare looked thoughtfully up and murmured: "It looks as if the trees thin past here... perhaps we are on our way towards civilization after all. Or at least, what passes for it."

"Too bad you can just summon a demon or something." Scrivener said moodily, and Luna grunted meditatively, making Scrivener Blooms wince a bit. "Please don't get any ideas."

The sapphire mare only rolled her eyes, then she softened as she looked over her shoulder at him again and said quietly: "Thy welfare is important and there are more ways than one to call a demon to me. Besides, wounded or not, we are more than a match for any wild demon, aren't we? Especially with Twilight Sparkle to assist us."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, then he sighed and nodded a little, murmuring: "Alright. I can't really argue with you when you say things like that." He stopped, then looked up as they reached the top of the slope, looking out down a short, gentle decline that plateaued out into a thinner patch of younger trees. "Maybe we're almost out."

But after ten more minutes of walking, both ponies strode into a verdant prairie that stretched south towards what looked like... more trees. To the east there was nothing, to the west looked like mountains, and Luna groaned and rolled her eyes before she mumbled: "Grand. This is grand, Scrivener Blooms. Maybe this world has nothing but beasts."

The stallion only grunted at this, shivering a little as he shifted his weight to his rear hooves and closed his eyes. He could feel the pain growing worse again, and Luna looked up at the sky before she murmured: "When a riding horse was injured as thou art, Scrivy, we would have to put him down in the old days. Not even magic can always restore such damages, after all."

Scrivener turned a dry look towards the mare, and she only shrugged and smiled a little over at him, informing kindly: "I will not kill thee, Scrivy, fear not. I am expressing concern for thee."

The charcoal earth pony continued to look at her, then he sighed and lowered his head, murmuring: "I think I'd prefer to be dead than put up with pain like this for the rest of my life. Especially if I can't use my hooves anymore... I'll..."

He halted, looking silently down at one of his mangled claws, and Luna softened, stepping over to him and nudging him gently with her muzzle. "Now, cease that, foul idiot. Thou art not allowed to think these thoughts whilst we are stuck in an alien world like this."

"Yes I am." Scrivener mumbled, and when Luna glared at him, he smiled a little and shook his head a bit. "Hey, you know it helps in its weird way. I'm apparently fueled by depression and douchebaggery. It's when I'm happy I get all... stupid."

Luna sighed a little, but then she leaned over and headbutted him lightly, murmuring in return: "Thou art such an idiot. But aye, I suppose 'tis true. Now let us speak to Twilight Sparkle, perhaps she can tell us why she guided us here."

Scrivener nodded, and both ponies began to close their eyes before Luna's snapped open and she looked sharply up as she caught a glint in the air above. Then she cursed and leapt forwards, tackling Scrivener into the high grasses a moment before a javelin slammed down into the ground where they had been a moment before.

Immediately, Luna spun around and yanked the short spear out of the earth, spinning it around with surprising ease in her hooves. She glared up into the sky above at several low hanging clouds, shouting: "Show thyselves! I know thou art there!"

In response, something was lobbed over the edge of one cloud, and Luna's eyes widened: from the sparking fuse on the red, spherical object, the only thing it could be was some kind of explosive.

Luna flapped her wings and launched herself upwards as she lashed the spear out in a wide swing, whacking the bomb back on a high arc and launching it back towards the sky. It didn't quite reach the cloud before it exploded with a bright flash and bang, but the power of the explosion was more than enough to blow away most of the cloud cover above and drive a trio of creatures into the air.

They weren't ponies, like Luna had expected: instead, she growled as she found herself glaring up at three griffins as they hovered in the air above, all of them glaring furiously down at her. They had the heads of eagles with thick, white plumage that spilled down over their breasts, and while their bodies, rear legs, and tufted tails were all leonine and golden-brown, their front limbs ended in powerful, dexterous talons, and their brown-feathered wings held them easily aloft as they beat the air almost viciously.

One had a quiver of javelins over his back, and another was armed with a satchel that looked as though it was stuffed full of more explosives. The last had a buckler over one foreleg and a mace clutched tightly in one talon, snarling down at Luna and shouting: "You are not welcome here, pony! Your kind belongs on the other side of the world!"

Luna's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up, but before she could ask anything, the griffin bomber held up an explosive and what looked like some kind of crystalline wand: when he flicked it quickly against the fuse, the string caught alight before he flung it quickly down at the mare.

The winged unicorn flapped her wings hard, flying upwards and booting the explosive with a rear hoof to send it shooting at the three griffins, and they immediately scattered with squawks before it went off with a tremendous bang. The sapphire mare snorted at this, then she called up to them irritably: "I am in no mood for games today. My husband and I have already had much in the way of trouble and have been dumped here in the middle of we-know-not-where by a monster the likes thou would not believe. Cease throwing explosives and help us, or I shall pummel thee into submission."

Scrivener sighed tiredly at this as the three griffins all flitted uncertainly back and forth above, before the warrior with the mace rose this threateningly. "And who are you to threaten us? Another Pegasus who thinks she's the same as the moronic myth she was named after?"

"Why are you guys always such jerks? Why do you have such a... a jerk culture?" Scrivener Blooms inquired moodily as he slowly picked himself up, and the griffins turned their glowers to him as the earth pony shook his head and continued flatly: "I mean, okay, I get it. Pride and strength, griffins are warriors, you value rough and tough and your concept of honor is 'he who beats others in the face is worthy of much respect,' but. Seriously. Who throws bombs at random strangers?"

"Shut the hell up, stupid little mudwalker!" snapped one of the griffins, and Luna's eyes narrowed dangerously before he added nastily as he rose his javelin: "Look, sky-traitor, you might be good at playing kickball but I'm going to shove this through your slave hoof's face if he doesn't-"

Luna shot immediately into the air with a snarl, and the griffin barely had the time to react before the winged unicorn lashed out with her javelin, with so much force it tore through the body of the short spear when the griffin feebly attempted to block with it before the tip ripped a swathe through his breast and tore apart the strap of the quiver hanging over one shoulder and the broken rawhide tangled into one wing.

As he was overbalanced backwards with a scree of pain, Luna half-spun, the spear in her hooves a blur as she windmilled it and then drove the butt of the weapon over the shield of the griffin warrior, knocking him senseless and sending him plummeting. The last griffin was panicking, grabbing wildly at his bomb satchel, but in less than a second Luna was right in front of him, driving a hoof into his face and knocking him out of the air.

The three crumpled to the field below in a hail of dropped equipment, and Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself as Luna hovered in the skies above. She had a murderous look on her face still, but it only made him feel all the more amused... and in a strange way, touched. He liked the fact that she was so protective more than he really should, even if he'd been long used to being called those kinds of things before they'd even met. "You're so cute when you're angry."

"Shut up, Scrivy, or the spear goes right up thy rump." Luna grumbled, and then she flung the javelin down into the ground in front of him, but the stallion only shook his head with a snort of amusement before Luna let herself slowly descend on the other side of the groaning griffins.

She dropped to the field and glared at them as they picked themselves up: the bomber still seemed stunned, his explosives laying all around him and his crystal-tipped wand laying broken on the ground. The warrior was snarling at Luna, but hadn't quite regained the courage to say anything, while the last griffin was still moaning away and clutching at the large gash in his chest, whimpering: "She killed me! She killed me!"

"All I did was put thee in thy place, stupid little birdie." Luna grumbled, glowering at the griffin, and then she shook her head and added sourly: "'Tis something thou should perhaps thank me for, by the way. For I could have been much more ruthless had I wanted to. Now, if we can put the savagery aside, my husband and I require assistance."

The warrior growled, then flexed a talon as he glared at her, but Luna met his eyes fearlessly. And after a few moments, the griffin finally lowered his gaze, saying sourly: "You're still no friend to us, pony. Why should we help you and the groundwalker?"

Luna narrowed her eyes moodily, saying distastefully: "Because if thou does not, then I will beat thee. I will beat thee with my hooves. I will beat thee with sticks. I will beat thee with that mace. I will beat and bludgeon thee with each other's limbs after I tear them off. Do I make myself clear?"

The bomber paled at this as the warrior lost some of his bravado at the sheer malice radiating off the winged unicorn, and then he finally grumbled: "What do you want?"

The sapphire mare looked more pleased at this, nodding once before asking: "Where is the nearest settlement or base camp? Scrivener Blooms requires medical attention. And where, precisely, are we? I do not recognize this place at all."

"Right, because I suppose you fell out of the sky." muttered the bomber sardonically, and then he only stared when Luna nodded seriously. "Are you completely out of your-"

"We're in Epoche." interrupted the warrior griffin moodily, looking irritably at his companion. "Far northeast of the griffin homeland. And far, far away from your Equestria and your Princess."

Luna nodded, then looked pointedly at the griffin until he sighed and rolled his eyes, sounding exasperated as he said: "Our camp is two miles away. It's a military camp, ponies: you won't be welcome there, and I would much rather die than be the griffin to bring ponies into the camp who aren't tied up and in their proper place."

The sapphire mare growled at this, and the warrior glared back as the wounded griffin finally unsteadily picked himself up. Then the mare huffed and spat to the side, saying grouchily: "What a useless flock of birds thou art. Very well. Get thee hence, I have other ways to acquire what I need."

The griffins traded moodily looks, and then the warrior picked up his mace and gestured with it threateningly. "Go back home, pony, to wherever you came from. Epoche is our territory, and we're not about to give it up to you greedy Equestrians."

With that, the griffins took to the air and flew quickly off, and Luna scowled at how many bombs they left behind, along with the fallen pile of javelins that had tumbled from the quiver. The sapphire mare walked over and leaned down to try and poke at them with her horn, then she cursed as she remembered it was broken, stomping on the objects instead as she grumbled to herself.

Then the mare shook herself out before looking over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms, who was uneasily watching the griffins fly away. He hesitated, then turned his eyes towards the sapphire mare, asking finally: "Did they seem... I dunno. More hostile than usual to you?"

"Somewhat. We shall have to be wary: I have no doubt they will exaggerate our encounter to their encampment. Likely 'twill be ten powerful ponies that they fought against valiantly, instead of being swatted like flies by one mare." Luna grumbled moodily, and then she softened as she looked over at Scrivener and saw the black blood dripping onto the ground from his broken claws, murmuring: "Well, we shall hopefully have more cooperative allies to speak to in a moment. Come, Scrivy."

Luna paused, then she turned and picked up several of the explosives that had been left behind, tucking these under one wing and holding them firmly to her body. Then she shoved a few javelins into the torn quiver and picked it up with her teeth, making a face around the rawhide strap and mumbling something about griffin sweat.

The two ponies retreated into the forest a little ways, then settled down in a grassier area. Luna looked pointedly over at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion grimaced before he sighed tiredly, raising a foreleg and muttering: "We'll do it the hard way."

The sapphire mare only smiled a little, and then she tossed down the quiver and the explosives before lifting a javelin free. And, not letting herself hesitate, she slashed the spear down to cut Scrivener's foreleg open, the stallion cursing in pain as a similar wound formed on Luna's own limb and made her grimace.

Scrivener's black blood splattered down over the ground, and the stallion pushed the little that he dared with his powers, gasping in pain as more of his blood spilled out of the wound and a bit of mire dripped from his broken claws. He flexed in pain, then dropped the claw into the small puddle of blood, cursing weakly: it hurt even to focus his energy into it, but he forced himself to all the same as he muttered: "Come on... come on..."

At first, the puddle just rippled... and then, slowly, it expanded, the soil and grass melting into mire before Scrivener Blooms gasped and sat back, his claws trembling with pain. Luna nodded to him with relief before she reached up and touched his shoulder, and the stallion smiled faintly to her. "Just... give me a minute, then I should be okay. Just need a minute."

He breathed slowly, closing his eyes and shivering a little, then he looked down and carefully rested both claws against the mire. He was careful not to push with his powers this time, instead only concentrating on shaping the dark ooze, and it became like soft stone after a few moments.

Luna carefully maneuvered the javelin between her hooves to push into the mire, tracing out rough symbols over the dark substance and forming a circular pattern with them. It wasn't exact, but it didn't need to be, either, and the sapphire mare studied the shapes before she tossed the javelin aside and rubbed vigorously at her open wound. It hurt like hell, but blood dripped out, splattering over the runes as the mare murmured quietly in the old language: "_Hear thy mistress, servants of the night; I offer thee tribute of my own blood in return for thy presence alone..._"

Twilight Sparkle flickered into being beside Luna, looking back and forth attentively as Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, feeling the very air around them seeming to darken. Luna's broken soulstone horn gave a faint, strange glimmer, and then sparked painfully, but it carried just enough magic to send an extra pulse resonating through the air around them even as it made the winged unicorn's mind ache.

A silence fell through the forest, no birds singing, no insects chirping, no wind daring to whisper through the trees... and then, all at once, there were sounds. Growls and hisses, and clashing and the faintest flashes of light and shadow through the air around them, as all three felt the presence of the demons that had been called by the short ritual.

A normal pony would have panicked, but Luna recognized what these noises really were as she looked up coldly. Twilight Sparkle was watching with a look of mixed horror and fascination, and Scrivener Blooms grimaced as he felt his eyes automatically adjusting, unable to stop himself from seeing what was just below reality as he winced, and then leaned away with a grimace when several incorporeal demons rolled past. They weren't growling and hissing at them: they were struggling wildly with each other, to try and be the first to answer Luna's call.

"Enough!" Luna shouted, seeming to look straight at the fighting demons, and they all froze before the sapphire mare snapped: "Step into reality and present thyselves to me!"

The demons all glowered as they parted, but they were quick to obey, all three of them studying Luna with interest. Scrivener Blooms looked moodily at the trio, blinking his eyes a few times as he tried to force away his half-curse of seeing 'beneath the masks,' as he always called it: looking into a demon's emotions wasn't always pleasant, because their emotions, their passions, were so powerful.

One demon looked like a gorgeous, light-purple earth pony, but with a ram's horns and cloven hooves. Her mane was the same pink as her eyes, which were currently glaring at the enormous, muscular black goat beside her, who looked sourly back down at her as he pawed a hoof slowly at the ground. His size was what truly marked him as a demon, more than the small bony thorns sticking up out of his shoulders and all down his hunched back... well, that and the sharp maw of teeth.

The last demon was a little apart from the two... and Scrivener Blooms realized after a moment that it wasn't actually a demon at all, but some kind of evil spirit. Or maybe 'evil spirit' was going a little far: the creature looked like the skeleton of a deer, but brambles and thick vines twined around its limbs and through its ribcage, many of these thorny, and a few with dark, dried-looking blossoms. It had no antlers, and it eyes glowed with strange, poisonous blue light as Luna asked sourly: "Well, Scrivy. What mighty servants of the night have we here?"

"Such a powerful darkness... and oh, what a handsome stallion..." purred the demon mare, and she stepped forwards, her eyes locked with interest on Scrivener Blooms. "And he's not at all afraid of us, even though he's... oh, your poor hooves..."

The demon slipped forwards, then blinked and hissed over her shoulder, glaring furiously at the goat as it grabbed her tail and said sourly in a rumbling baritone: "Knock it off, teeny-bopper, I was here first. Besides, shouldn't you be scared of what your false goddess Hel will do to you when she finds out you helped Luna Brynhild?"

The mare – a succubus, Scrivener was easily able to identify her as – turned quickly back forwards, and then her eyes slowly went as round and large as plates as she began to shiver violently in excitement, grinning so wide Scrivener though the top of her head was going to pop off. Twilight Sparkle looked less than comfortable, and the goat demon rolled his eyes before the strange, dark spirit that was lurking off to the side asked in a squeaky hiss: "What is Brown Hilt?"

"Brynhild." Luna enunciated slowly and sourly, and then she shook her head with a grumble before frowning over at the strange spirit, asking after a moment: "What precisely art thou, creature? I sense... demonic magic about thee, but also the power of nature herself. It makes for a strange amalgamation in thee..."

Both demons looked sourly at the dark spirit as it only slowly cocked its head, staring at Luna before it rasped: "Brown Hilt."

"Brynhild... Brynhild!" Luna snapped in a frustrated voice, and when the dark spirit only continued to stare at her, she groaned and rolled her eyes, then looked grouchily over at the other demons. "And a succubus and an... ogre."

"I am not an ogre, I am a Knight of Hell." the goat demon said moodily as he straightened imperiously and touched his own chest, glaring down at Luna. "I am Sunder. And I do not fear you, Luna Brynhild... this is not a world where you are well known and Hel herself has no power."

"Then how does thou know of me?" Luna asked grumpily, and then she shook her head slowly and sighed tiredly, dropping her head forwards and mumbling: "The dregs of the teacup. And apparently 'twas a weak tea at that."

Sunder glared, and the dark spirit stared, and the succubus giggled before she waved a hoof and looked happily at Luna. "I'll be anything you want, Luna Brynhild! You just ignore Sunder here, he's just still mad about being exiled a few centuries ago, and that silly spirit is just a piece of leftover necromancy. But oh, I used to pray to Hel, you know, and here you are!"

"Yes, Volus, and as I just said, Hel has declared Luna Brynhild is not be aided." Sunder growled, shaking his head sourly.

"I thought thou just said this is a world where Hel has no power, ogre." Luna frowned, and the goat demon ground his teeth together in frustration, glaring at her. But before he could speak, the sapphire mare turned meditative eyes back to the succubus, asking slowly: "And thou art a wild demon, art thou not? No, more than that, thou art a heretic."

"That's mean." the succubus pouted a little, shaking her head quickly before Volus touched her own chest, staring almost pleadingly at Luna. "It's not my fault I was born here instead of in Helheim! My parents were exiles too... but I was always a good girl. I always tried my hardest to remember to pray to Hel and to ask her for forgiveness, but now that you're here... it must be a sign!"

Luna blinked slowly at this, and then Volus awkwardly looked up and pointed at the broken soulstone prosthetic, asking hesitantly: "Hel didn't do that to you, right?"

"Hel did not do that to me, no." Luna said crankily, and then she jerked her head at Scrivener Blooms, who winced a little as Luna said blandly: "If any of thee truly desire to aid me, thou will help me heal my husband. We were engaged in a battle with... a terrible foe, who dropped us into this world for more reasons than I see were clear at first. This planet is not directly connected to the other layers of reality, is it?"

Sunder shook his head, the goat demon measuring Luna with his eyes before he answered slowly: "Not precisely. Hel has a one-way portal that she pushes her... undesirables into. Those who displease her personally for some reason, who she decides on whim not to have her Inquisitors deal with. There is no way back for the demons who are thrown here, and neither Heaven nor Hell have any real power here."

Luna nodded and shivered a little as Scrivener Blooms muttered: "So there are worlds that Valhalla would be blind to... and Gymbr can clearly access them. Hel seems to be able to, too, but... maybe Gymbr can actually see us..."

"I do not want to think about it. Cease thinking about it, poet." Luna grumbled, then she shook her head quickly and turned with a quiet sigh towards the demons. Volus was still looking at them like they were a godsend – _no pun intended_ – while Sunder was carefully sizing them up and... well, Scrivener wasn't entirely sure what the last creature was doing. Drooling a little, it looked like.

The stallion leaned awkwardly back, shaking his head a bit before the sapphire mare turned her own eyes on the dark spirit, sizing it up again before she asked moodily: "So if thou art some... failed necromancy, does that mean thou wert tossed into this world and simply left to wander? And who created thee and for what purpose?"

The strange creature only stared at them, and Volus gave a roll of her eyes as Sunder grumbled: "You'll get no useful answer from him. He's nothing but a failed project from Helheim... a fusion of necromancy and nature. We call him Decay."

"Decay." Luna repeated in a moody voice, and then she shook her head slowly before the sapphire mare frowned moodily over the two demons, realizing... "The three of thee seem awfully familiar with each other. Why is this, ogre?"

Sunder fixed a horrible look on Luna, and Scrivener Blooms slowly looked over at the sapphire mare before Volus piped up: "Because in order to survive in this world, we demons have to form bands. There are powerful elementals, guardian spirits, and other bigger, meaner demons who are always trying to prey on us. And if we're destroyed here, there's nowhere to go... at least, none of us think there is. Oh, I know! You should come to the Red Altar! That's where we hold prayer meetings for Hel, and you're like our divine answer to our prayers!"

The sapphire winged unicorn scowled at this, shaking her head shortly. "I am no answer to any prayer, and while I would not mind finding better demons than a few misfits who were apparently in the area, I also do not serve Hel."

"As I've been repeating to you, idiot child, Hel has decreed Luna Brynhild and her companions shall be excommunicated." the goat-demon growled, and Volus looked grouchily up at him before he shook his head slowly and grumbled: "You need to better choose your alliances, little girl. Although I want to make it clear here and now that I have no interest in working with you over the long term, Luna Brynhild. But if you can make my life a little easier, and all I have to do in return is fix the broken stallion, then we can work out a fair deal."

Volus snorted at this, shaking her head quickly before the succubus turned her eyes towards Luna and Scrivener, looking at them almost desperately and not seeming to really see the Pale of Twilight Sparkle as the ghost studied the demons with more... curiousness now than anything else, Scrivy thought. Which would normally be a good thing, but... his mangled claws were really starting to hurt like hell, and he wasn't able to find the antics of these three quite as amusing as she probably did. "No, no, no! I prayed to Hel for salvation, but Hel never came... but Brynhild is here. That must be a sign, Sunny, a sign that we should follow them, not Hel!"

Luna sighed tiredly... then frowned when Decay strode suddenly towards her, staring over her with his strange, glowing-pit eyes. The sapphire mare looked steadily back, muzzle wrinkling up slightly in distaste, and then the dark spirit's eyes roved towards Twilight Sparkle, staring at her as she stared back. Sunder seemed to realize something else was there as the demon-goat rumbled uneasily, while Volus was only smiling widely, clearing hoping she could somehow impress them... and then Decay flopped doggishly down on his stomach, looking up at Twilight with clear servility.

The Lich winced and shifted over towards Luna, looking at her anxiously, and Luna only grinned slightly... before she looked down in surprise as Decay turned towards her, cocking its head for a moment before settling and looking up at her with the same almost-serene submission. Volus and Sunder both stared down at the dark spirit, and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly before she asked slowly: "Art thou... my servant?"

"Yes." Decay answered without hesitation, and when his eyes turned back to Twilight's spirit, Luna realized that Decay seemed to be taking his cues from the Pale. She didn't know why or how, but since Decay had seen Twilight turning to Luna for silent advice, Decay himself – or itself, or... well, Luna really wasn't sure precisely how to refer to the creature – was looking at Luna as a leader to follow. As someone to obey.

The sapphire mare grimaced, then opened her mouth... before closing it slowly, looking thoughtfully at Decay. He was corrupted nature, death-made-alive... and hesitantly, the winged unicorn pawed against the mire before saying almost abruptly: "Scrivener Blooms is hurt. Do what thou can to tend to his pain."

The dark spirit picked itself up, then calmly strode over to Scrivener Blooms as the stallion winced backwards, shaking his head and saying awkwardly: "Uh, Luna, I don't think that you should be sending the evil spirit named 'Decay' to try and-"

Without hesitating, Decay rose a hoof, and vines stretched suddenly off his limb and tangled around one of Scrivener's forelegs, yanking it up and twisting rapidly around around his claws and lower leg as the stallion's eyes bulged with agony.

He could feel thorns sinking through his hide as the brambles constricted his limb, the stallion giving a curse of pain as his eyes widened in horror. He tried to yank backwards as Luna bared her own fangs in pain, clutching her limb up against her chest as bloody divots formed over it, but Decay clung tenaciously on, the dark spirit only continuing to gaze emptily at Scrivener until the stallion finally felt the vines loosen, and he was able to tear free.

He looked down at his foreleg, staring at it for a moment before he glared up at Decay, opening his mouth and pointing at the creature... and then he stared slowly down. It looked even worse than before, it was mangled and bleeding, but there was no pain. Decay had numbed his nerves and at least taken away the pain for now.

The charcoal earth pony started to open his mouth... and Decay simply swept up his other foreleg with his vines, nearly yanking Scrivener off his hooves as the earth pony shouted a curse and Luna Brynhild winced, then dropped her head with a tired sigh. Maybe these new allies weren't entirely useless after all... but as Twilight stared at the sight of Decay's idea of being helpful and Luna Brynhild rubbed moodily at a freshly-bleeding foreleg, she wondered morbidly if they would be better off trying to make friends with the griffins after all.


	23. A Dangerous Road Home

Chapter Twenty One: A Dangerous Road Home

~BlackRoseRaven

Late that night, Luna sat in front of a burning blue fire, looking a little more satisfied with their situation. They had been joined by no less than four Nightmares, and Volus had made herself useful and gotten them food, while Sunder sat grouchily on the other side of the flames, the giant goat demon eying the Nightmares distrustfully.

Decay was... well, he wasn't sleeping, Luna thought, but he was flopped down beside the sapphire mare, resting complacently on the ground. Twilight Sparkle had retreated for the moment into the black pearl in the mare's collar, and Scrivener Blooms was sitting on her other side, chewing slowly on a cooked fish as Volus gazed at him with eagerness.

Then Luna glanced up quickly at a flickering through the trees, but she settled after a moment as she realized it was just a Pale, silently wandering the forest. Then a Nightmare leaned in, saying tenderly: "Do not worry, Mistress. The griffins do not wander the forest at night... they are afraid of the spirits that wander here."

"Ghosts are too well known in this world; in our world, the existence of Pales are still questioned. Apparently 'tis easier to believe in demons and that the living dead are made through magic than that our loved ones may wander the world when we die, instead of rising to Heaven or falling to Hell." Luna halted, then reached up and caressed her black pearl gently, murmuring: "Or maybe that is it. We simply do not desire to believe our loved ones may become trapped in purgatory."

"But you know and appreciate the truth, Luna Brynhild. Sometimes that too can be paradise." said one of the Nightmares softly, and the sapphire mare looked mildly over at the smoky equine before she simply grunted and shrugged.

There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener tossed the mostly-eaten fish into the fire with a sigh, watching the way the blue flames charred it but didn't actually begin to burn and break it down. Then he winced a bit when Volus leaned in and dabbed lightly at his mouth with a cloth, almost purring: "And now what would you like for dessert, Lord Scrivener?"

Sunder only rolled his eyes, saying moodily: "He doesn't want you, prostitute. You know what amuses me about all of you, though? You all expect to go with Luna Brynhild when she leaves, to join her mythical world of demons. Well, Luna Brynhild is neither a savior nor a messenger of Hel. You will be committing blasphemy."

Volus huffed at this, looking up and retorting: "How do you know, Sunder? You can't see into our Mistress' mind, and furthermore, how can you even be so sure that your crystal ball doesn't just tell you what Hel wants you to hear?"

Sunder looked sour at this, and Luna grumbled and shook her head before she said pointedly: "I have yet to decide precisely what I am going to do, Sunder, so do not speak for me. Volus, thou art annoying." Luna moodily looked over the two as they both sulked, then she absently started to stroke along Decay's spine, the dark spirit's skeletal frame relaxing completely as the sapphire mare continued: "First, we must gather the materials necessary to build a snare. Then we must lure in a Reaper to the trap to take away its scythe. 'Twill not be easy without my horn."

Scrivener Blooms grunted, and then he looked uneasily down at one of his claws; they were in terrible shape, and they were starting to hurt again, and his forelimbs were beginning to look... infected... but Decay was able to numb his nerves for hours at a time, which let him kind of use his powers and move around the few digits that still worked.

Luna had rebroken all his claws, and one was wrapped completely in cloth bandages the Nightmares had stolen from somewhere, while the other was partly splinted, but with only a few of his digits wrapped up. And both he and Luna were afraid of what was going to happen to him if they couldn't get this taken care of soon...

But they didn't have a lot of choices at the moment open to them: he and Luna had discussed heading to the Red Altar, where demons apparently gathered, but getting in a fight with some higher-tier demons right now would be a great way to get themselves killed. So they had decided to rely on their misfit band here, and the Nightmares that were apparently drawn to Luna and were eager to think of her already as 'big sister.'

Scrivener Blooms flexed a claw slowly as he looked over at these dark shapes: life was such a strange path. He smiled briefly when one Nightmare turned its eyes towards him, and felt only a little creeped out by how much the Nightmare seemed to light up at that small gesture of kindness from him.

Then the stallion dropped his gaze and asked hesitantly: "Are you sure about this, Luna? My powers aren't working properly and I'm still losing blood. And this plan you have with Twilight is... a little bit stupid, to be entirely honest."

"Aye, 'tis. But aren't all our best plans nothing but stupid hope?" Luna asked ironically, and then she looked down at Decay as she realized she was petting the dark spirit, and she halted for a moment... then grumbled when Decay rose his head and stared up at her, and the sapphire mare went back to stroking along his spine, muttering: "Oh, great idiot. Thou had best be useful against a Reaper thyself. Thou art... living death. I cannot wait to see Kismet's reaction."

"His reaction is just going to frustrate you." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna huffed loudly at this before the charcoal stallion shook his head and looked moodily down at one aching claw. "I hate that you have a point, though. Every time we try and act smart something bad happens. Every time we act dumb we seem to get away with things."

The sapphire mare nodded a few times in agreement, and then Luna sighed and turned her eyes towards the Nightmares, gesturing at them moodily. "So far, thy kind has proven the most useful. I would like if thou could continue to be so, and fetch us some important materials. Can thou carry iron and silver if 'tis wrapped in cloth?"

"We can levitate it, although it's difficult... but anything you desire, we shall find the way to do." one of the Nightmares murmured, bowing her head low, and the others nodded.

"I can touch it!" Volus said quickly, waving a hoof brightly, and Luna scowled over at the succubus, but the demon only smiled brightly. "No, I can, I really can! Daddy was a mortal. I have a lot of half-demon traits."

Luna looked surprised at this, but then she nodded hesitantly and said finally: "Then perhaps thou can be of some use to me after all. Reapers are not servants of darkness, so 'twill require more than dark magic to draw one in. Fetch me the trappings used for funeral rites from a temple, it matters not the religion. Only that they are consecrated and real."

Volus nodded eagerly, smiling brightly before the succubus leapt backwards and transformed into a black mist that shot up into the air. Luna nodded firmly at this, then she turned her eyes towards the Nightmares, saying softly: "And thou should know thy job as well. Fetch me rods of iron and silver... if the griffin camp is as large as thou hast said, I am sure thou shall find an abundance of such 'round the smithy."

The Nightmares all smiled and vanished, and Sunder only shook his head with a grumble, then he glanced up sourly as Luna asked flatly: "And what of thou, ogre? Can thou do anything at all that is useful, or art thou just going to sit there and sulk?"

Sunder gave a sour rumble at this, and then he replied shortly: "I have already done more than enough for you, I think. I am not a friend of Hel, but I do not wish to make an enemy of her, either. Neutrality is a cherished treasure."

"Aye, especially after thou hast been exiled by thy former queen, and now thou works as a merchant of knowledge like a greed demon instead of following thy actual nature, foul beast." Luna said grumpily, leaning back against Decay. Then she paused and looked thoughtfully down at the dark spirit, before sitting up and saying firmly: "Play dead."

Decay stared up at her with his blank eyes... and then the light whiffed out before the skeleton collapsed, the vines going still and silent over the jumble of bones. Luna covered her muzzle and giggled childishly as Scrivener Blooms looked sourly at the sapphire mare, before she hurriedly cleared her throat and patted Decay awkwardly. "Thou art performing admirably. Well done, creature. That is very well done, and precisely part of how we shall draw in the reaper."

Decay's bones shuddered, then the vines over his body spasmed before the dark spirit's body tightened, the creature picking itself up and simply nodding to Luna before it complacently settled itself back beside her. Scrivener Blooms sighed and shook his head, and Sunder looked less-than-pleased before he said grudgingly: "If it will help get rid of you faster, then I will be more than happy to supply a few other tokens from Helheim to attract Pales."

"And a reaper will be drawn by the energy, aye." Luna nodded slowly, then she sized Sunder up meditatively: "And what does thou want in return, ogre?"

"For one, I desire for you to stop referring to me as that." Sunder said crankily, and then he pointed at Scrivener and said moodily: "For another, I desire two vials of blood from him, and two vials from you, Brynhild. A trophy of sorts."

"I think not. One vial, each, to ensure thou does not sell the other vials of our blood to some overeager Blood Seer." Luna said crankily, and the creature growled in irritation, but then nodded grumpily. The sapphire mare nodded firmly at this, then she said pointedly: "And thou had best not attempt to call upon us some time in the future for thy own amusement. 'Twill not go over well, hear me clearly. We are not servants to be summoned."

Sunder snorted at this, retorting: "As if I would willingly call on your help, even if it meant being dragged back to Helheim in order to take part in one of Hel's 'circuses.'" Sunder replied acidly, and then he shook his head before simply vanishing from sight, although they could still hear him as he trudged away, muttering sourly: "Stupid ponies and their stupid, self-centered ideas..."

The creature's voice faded quickly, and Luna huffed a little before she looked over at Scrivener Blooms. The stallion looked back at her, then the two simply traded shrugs and awkward smiles. There was silence apart from the crackling of blue flames and what sounded almost like Decay breathing, until finally Luna leaned back with a slight smile as the black pearl in her collar glimmered for a moment before Twilight Sparkle flickered into being.

The Pale yawned quietly, stretching out slowly before she gazed warmly between the two, and Scrivener was unable to repress the tender look he gave the spirit. Seeing her just... helped him, somehow, no matter what else was going on, and even if she wasn't physically here, just a spirit... she was still present. They could still feel her with them.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild both smiled at her, and the Pale seemed almost to blush before she turned her eyes to the blue flames. She studied them thoughtfully before concentrating visibly, and both Scrivy and Luna glanced with smiles towards the blue fire as it flared suddenly upwards when Twilight's ghostly spirit pulsed.

But just that exertion made the Pale flicker in and out of reality for a moment before she shook herself firmly, but looked relieved all the same. She could do some minor magic as a spirit, but it was far, far more exhausting for her, since she had no body to naturally contain and channel the flow of her energies. Just existing as a Pale was like keeping water in the shape of a pony with her mind alone: attempting to use magic while a Pale was like trying to not only maintain that shape, but rip out a piece of that same essence and transmogrify it into whatever she was trying to do.

So even Scrivener couldn't downplay how impressive Twilight's powers were... much as he'd like to, sometimes. And the Pale turned an amused look on him as she sensed these thoughts, but Scrivener Blooms only shrugged a little before he noted Decay was staring over at Twilight almost eagerly from the ground, and the stallion swore that if his bony tail was more than a stub he'd be wagging it. "At least the dog likes you."

Twilight rolled her eyes at this, and Luna looked thoughtfully down at Decay, which made Scrivener wince and shake his head hurriedly. "No way, we already have a pet."

"What? No we do not, Antares is usually in Heaven." Luna scoffed, and Scrivener dropped his face in a hoof as Twilight laughed silently despite herself. "And Abaddon is more like our child, Scrivy. Thou art so cruel, truly, to thy own little boy whom thou gave birth to."

"I hate you." Scrivener Blooms said flatly, and Luna huffed loudly before the stallion sighed and sat back, then he hesitated as he looked over at Twilight, asking finally: "So... are you sure about this? I mean... you're the one who's going to be in the most danger and all."

Twilight looked softly over at the stallion, and Luna huffed loudly, flailing a hoof and grumbling: "Oh, aye, Scrivener Blooms, go ahead and flirt with Twilight Sparkle so. Go ahead and make me look like I am the terrible one here, willfully putting our beloved mare at risk. Who I love far more than I love thee, by the way."

"That's fine, Luna, I feel the same way." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glowered at him before the charcoal stallion shook his head and said finally: "I'm just worried, that's all. It just feels like something's going to go wrong, you know?"

Both mares nodded a little, and then Luna shook her head and murmured: "Aye, but either way, there is nothing we can really do, Scrivy. Only push forwards, and hope for the very best... 'tis not a good situation to be in, but it could be far worse, too, I think. We have allies... allies I even dare to trust, for the most part."

Twilight Sparkle nodded with a smile, and the charcoal stallion grunted before he flexed a claw slowly and grimaced a little. Luna sighed at this, shaking her head before she glanced down at Decay, saying softly: "Scrivy requires another injection. And be gentle this time, creature."

Decay picked itself calmly up, then strode around the fire, eyes locked on Scrivener Blooms as the stallion grimaced before sitting back and awkwardly holding up his front hooves, mumbling: "Thanks, really. I think."

The creature only halted and stared at Scrivener Blooms for a moment, then it sat heavily on its bony rump and reached both front hooves up. Short strands of vine snaked out along its forelimbs, reaching and curling around Scrivener's claws and the joint before they both squeezed firmly, and the stallion cursed quietly under his breath, dropping his head forwards as he felt the thorns sinking through his hide.

But he shortly felt his nerves going numb, and the stallion closed his eyes and forced himself to relax despite the fact he could feel pulses of pain traveling from his elbows to his shoulders. He could also see those... ugly blue lines that were his veins growing, worsening, and he was as well aware as Luna was that Decay might be able to take away the pain, but he also seemed to be making the infection growing through his forelegs worse.

After a few minutes, Decay's vines slithered back around the creature's own limbs, and it stepped back, studying Scrivener intently. The stallion looked awkwardly back, then he nodded a little and mumbled: "Well, uh. Thank you."

Decay only nodded slowly again, and then it turned around and simply flopped over peacefully, resting its skull across its crossed forelegs. Scrivener looked moodily down at the creature, then he sighed a little and absently reached out to stroke along its spine, muttering: "Maybe I should lay down a patch of mire while we have the chance. It doesn't seem to be taking very well, though, but... I don't know if that's because this world feels so weird, or if it's because my own powers aren't exactly... functioning very well right now."

Luna Brynhild nodded slowly, then she glanced over at Twilight Sparkle as the Pale caught her eye, then hesitantly pointed at her broken soulstone prosthetic. The sapphire mare blinked in surprise at this, trying to look up before she shook her head quickly and said finally: "Well... I do not know..."

Scrivener frowned as well, as he caught enough of Twilight's thoughts whispering through his mind to know what she meant. "That's... well, I dunno. I guess it couldn't hurt to try... but I highly doubt you're going to be able to do a whole lot with it, Luna..."

Twilight nodded encouragingly all the same, and Scrivy and Luna traded lame looks before the stallion sighed as he stepped back a bit, a little away from the fire, and he pushed one claw against the ground. He winced as he concentrated his powers downwards, creating a small puddle of black mire as his veins sizzled with pain and he felt his nerves warning him against using his powers much further even through the numbness that had shrouded them.

But thankfully, he didn't think it would take a whole lot more anyway, as he carefully made a slow upwards-pulling motion and concentrated. The mire trembled, then crystallized as it twisted upwards, transforming into a false horn in the shape of Luna's old prosthetic before the stallion grasped this and pulled it free as Luna approached.

He didn't have to say anything as she quickly lowered her head, Scrivener turning and plugging the dripping, not-as-solid base into the broken end of the prosthetic, the semisolid goop acting like cement and melding corrupt crystal to shattered soulstone. Then both Luna and Scrivener flinched and gasped at the spark of pain that ran through Luna's skull, before she arched her back, eyes widening in shock as the black gemstone lit up with nightmarish luminescence.

The dark energy pulsed through the field, Decay staggering up to its hooves and hissing as it drew hurriedly back, and Twilight Sparkle only gaping and staring, a shiver of... was that excitement? Because Luna could feel it, too: excitement, adrenaline, energy pounding through her veins as she shuddered before grinning widely, raising the black crystal horn higher as her eyes began to glow...

And then the light fizzled out of the dark crystal prosthetic, and Luna and Scrivener both stared dumbly upwards at this before the winged unicorn frowned as the excitement and energy faded. She reached up and knocked twice against the horn, then grimaced in surprise, drawing her hoof hurriedly away as she felt something... sticky.

She stared dumbly as she realized that the prosthetic had partially melted just from the energy running through it, and Luna groaned and shook the waxy corruption off her hoof, looking disgusted. Scrivener winced as well, reaching up and touching the horn gently, and it shivered at his touch... which caused Luna's whole body to quiver before she blushed slightly as she glowered over at the stallion, mumbling: "'Tis... 'tis sensitive."

Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself at this, and Luna blushed deeper before her mouth fell open and her whole body quaked for a moment when Scrivener stroked up the black crystal, making it reverberate as it rehardened into dark gemstone. Euphoria burst in waves through Luna's mind before she turned scarlet as she shoved Scrivener away, mumbling: "Thou... thou art not allowed to do such things, foul Scrivener Blooms. Touch me not."

Twilight Sparkle herself was swaying almost delightedly, a silly smile on her face before she cleared her throat silently as Scrivener grinned over at her. The Pale hurriedly shook herself out, then awkwardly reached up and poked her own horn, and both Scrivener and Luna managed to become a little more serious as the sapphire mare nodded and muttered: "Aye. The cap cannot survive the full extent of my power, but perhaps 'twill survive long enough to allow for some magic..."

Luna reached up and absently brushed through her light-blue hairs of her mane, then she shook her head briefly as she muttered: "Damnation. If only 'twas enough to get rid of my stupid mane, 'twould be enough. Scrivy, find a sharp rock and let us shave this ridiculous mane away."

Scrivener Blooms sighed at this, then he gestured moodily at Luna to turn around, and the mare huffed but did so. The stallion stepped up behind her, then grimaced as he slowly pulled her mane back and began to twist the hairs into a rough braid. "You can't shave with a sharp rock, Luna."

"Can so. I have done it before." Luna declared, looking forwards as Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly, then the winged unicorn smiled a little before she asked softly: "Would thou mind scouting the area, sweet Twilight? 'Tis easier for thee than us, and I am lazy. And our wife is busily taking care of my hair, as thou can see."

The Pale smiled and shook her head slowly, then she simply vanished from sight, and Scrivener sighed a little as he tugged gently on the mare's mane, murmuring: "One of these days, Luna, I might actually be offended by something you say. Then I'll have to divorce you."

"I will kill thee before I allow such a thing to happen. Were we divorced, thou would be entitled to half my treasures. 'Twould be a crime to allow all that candy to be stolen away." the sapphire mare responded softly, and Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself before he fumblingly knotted her braided mane, cursing under his breath at how much it stung his claws to do so.

He sat back, and Luna shook her head out, then smiled over her shoulder at him before turning around and quietly bopping him with her crystalline horn. Scrivener winced, and yet felt strangely reassured by the gesture at the same time before Luna said softly: "I will need thou to push through the pain at least a little bit for me, though, Scrivy. Thou will do so, aye?"

Scrivener gave her a quietly-amused look, and Luna shrugged, giving him an entertained look. "Well, thou always does thy best when thou art a little patronized and a little frustrated with me. Thou becomes very determined. 'Tis rather delightful, really."

The stallion sighed a little at this, but he nodded after a moment before looking down at one mangled claw, studying it silently, and the poisoned veins radiating along his foreleg. Then his eyes roved up, and he asked quietly as their gazed locked: "And what about you, Luna? Do you promise to do the same?"

Luna huffed at him, but then she nodded and smiled faintly after a moment, murmuring: "I do, Scrivener Blooms, damned idiot. I shall do whatever is necessary to make our way home, and afterwards to fight against Gymbr... even if it means..."

Luna bit her lip, looking down... and then she grumbled and closed her eyes, mumbling: "Even if it means we must ally ourselves with Hel. The thought is loathsome, but all the same... aye, we do not have the luxury of picking and choosing our allies, so much as we might like to."

Scrivener Blooms smiled, and the sapphire mare huffed at him before mumbling: "I am not a complete fool, Scrivy. I know that sometimes I must do what is in the interests of others, and not just what mine own foul pride calls for."

The charcoal stallion only shrugged a bit at this, then he leaned forwards and kissed the base of her horn gently, and Luna smiled a bit before stepping forwards and burying her face against his neck as he slipped a foreleg around her and held her close. And there was only silence for a little while as the two rested in the flickering blue firelight together, hoping against hope that they would be able to find a way back to their own world before Gymbr could bring his plans to fruition.

After Twilight returned, she went back to rest: this time inside the ponies she was soulbound to. It was dangerous for her to spend too long inside her living phylacteries, but short periods of time would rejuvenate her much faster and more effectively than just lingering in an object close by.

Volus was the first of the demons to return, and she came back with quite a few relics taken from the griffins. The Nightmares arrived shortly after, looking proud of themselves: two of them were wearing satchel bags filled with iron bars also taken from the griffin base, and Luna reflected wryly that it was fortunate, really, they had run into that patrol: she was always more hesitant about stealing from strangers, but she didn't mind ripping off an encampment likely composed of rude, self-proclaimed masters of the skies.

Sunder loitered his way back an hour or so before the sun was to rise, bringing with him a strange incense burner shaped like a coiled golden serpent. He set this up while ignoring all of the insults Luna flung at him for taking so long, continually shoving Volus away as she tried to poke at the different parts of the burner.

They had already set up the 'stage' that the snare would rest on, so to speak: a pond of mire that Decay was already sitting calmly in, waiting to be given the order. Not that he could leave even if he wanted to: Luna had submerged the iron rods an inch or so into the mire in a circle. Normally it was a kind of snare meant only for demons and spirits, but Twilight Sparkle would hopefully have enough strength to cast a spell that would allow it to hold a reaper at bay long enough for them to take away its scythe and pummel it into submission.

After Sunder lit the incense burner and the sweet-smelling perfume began to cloy the air, Luna turned her eyes to the Nightmares, saying softly: "Twilight Sparkle can perform the initial spell, but she will not be able to hold the barrier for long, as she has a much-different task. That is where thy aid shall be required. I do not think I have to remind thee that the reaper will not take kindly to being attacked, and if it escapes that trap, it will seek to claim all our souls as punishment."

"We know, Mistress. But we are not afraid." one of the Nightmares said softly, bowing its head and smiling almost tenderly. "We know you shall succeed. And we have no desire to fail you."

Luna grunted and nodded moodily, then she looked over at Volus and said mildly: "Light those candles, and sprinkle the holy water thou hast brought, and speak a prayer: it does not matter to whom or what. Then, and only _after_ these things have been done, light the mixture I have left in the black bowl in front of the phoenix pinions thou hast brought me."

Volus nodded eagerly, turning to hurry and begin lighting the candles around the perimeter of the snare. Pales were already beginning to appear, drawn by the strange smell but staying to watch what was going on with silent curiosity, and Luna felt a strange twist in her stomach: both from guilt, because she was sure some of these specters thought they were opening a path for them to move on, and from memories rising of when she and Scrivener Blooms had helped in reviving a world they had thought lost forever.

She shook her head hurriedly before glancing over at Decay, ordering calmly: "Play dead. Do not stir, even if the reaper begins to drain thee. Do not move until Twilight Sparkle raises the barrier. Then thou may aid us if thou can, but the reaper must not be killed, and the scythe must not be damaged, does thou understand?"

"Yes, Brown Hilt." Decay nodded several times, and Luna rolled her eyes before the skeleton simply collapsed into the mire, vines settling around the loose bones. She studied this moodily for a few moments, then shook her head slowly as she felt Twilight Sparkle stirring inside her.

She heard her whispers; less a voice, more like... emotions, images made into a blur of sound that just made some strange kind of sense in her mind. Scrivener could hear it too, and he smiled a bit as Luna soothed gently: "'Tis fine yet, Twilight. Scrivy, keep thy eyes open... Sunder, get thee hence. The reaper may not care about us being here but thou art useless."

Sunder growled loudly, then he simply vanished from sight, his heavy footsteps moving quickly away from them. Scrivener Blooms looked mildly over at Luna, but the sapphire mare only grunted, looking pointedly back. "He is not actually leaving, thou and I can both hear the great plodding idiot. Besides, either way he will certainly linger behind. He will want his prize, after all. Now open thy eyes. Thou and Twilight Sparkle are the only ones who will be able to see the reaper."

Scrivener Blooms nodded after a moment, closing his eyes tightly and taking a slow breath as he felt his mind twisting and a spark of pain in his brain. And when his eyes opened and he looked around, he saw the Nightmares now looked like beautiful black ponies, and Volus was glowing and rippling with an odd, _pure_ energy, and he could even make out the hoofprints left behind from Sunder...

But it was the Pales that drew his attention most of all. They weren't just ponies, but also griffins and other creatures, and he could see so many details in them, read their emotions, almost hear the stories they had to tell about the lives they had lived...

Then the stallion winced a bit when Luna pointedly poked him with her black-crystal horn, and he looked over at her lamely as he snapped out of his reverie. It was hard not to become distracted just by the sight of her alone, though: she was so darkly beautiful in his vision, like she was made out of the night sky and thrumming with power...

He shook his head hurriedly, then he quickly scanned the area as Luna studied him for a moment before nodding with a grunt of approval as she double-checked that everyone was in place before reaching up and slowly stroking her black pearl in a nervous gesture as Twilight shifted silently inside of her.

The congregation of Pales was growing, and Volus was humming a prayer softly as she smiled to herself, clearly enjoying her role. She was taking her time, but it was a good thing, Luna thought: it gave them all the time they needed to settle in, and helped bait the trap.

The succubus flicked her claws over the black bowl filled with a compound Luna had carefully created from what she'd been able to scavenge and taken from her more-than-willing helpers. With only the barest spark of magic, the bowl burst into sapphire flames, flaring sharply before it quickly settled into an almost-liquid pool that swirled and twisted with a beauty all its own.

Volus cooed at this, and then looked up as Luna said clearly: "Retreat, succubus. We do not wish to give the reaper any hint that there is a trap laying here in wait, nor any provocation. We must make our bait look as appetizing as possible."

The succubus smiled, then she pranced quickly around the snare and headed over towards Scrivener Blooms, sidling right up to him, and the stallion winced back a bit in surprise at the strangely-glowing demon. "Is this far enough away, Lady Luna?"

Luna grumbled moodily, and Scrivener cleared his throat as he looked up, pointedly ignoring the demonic mare. He went back to scanning the area even as he felt the succubus attempting to slip herself against him, half-drawing his attention with how strangely... bright she was. She wasn't like any demon he had ever seen before, with her aura...

"Thou art distracting my husband." Luna said grumpily, and when Volus looked at her sulkily, the sapphire mare rolled her eyes and beckoned at the succubus. "Oh, fine, little harpy. Come here and cuddle up with thy mistress, if thou must."

Volus almost squealed in delight, bouncing happily over towards the winged unicorn, and Scrivener couldn't stop his eyes from following the demon, seeing an earnest desire to please mixed in with silly, almost filly-like excitement and simple optimistic cheer...

And then Volus collided with a dark shape floating slowly through the area, and Scrivener's eyes widened at how the demon passed through it without seeming to notice the presence. And likewise, this dark thing, this living absence of light and form, paid no heed to the Nightmares or the ponies or even the Pales, even though the ghosts were all staring at the dark shape with a mix of awe and supplication.

It was a reaper, a force of reckoning and death. It was a creature that lacked the same emotions of those same beings it was supposed to ferry between worlds and into the Void, and who were drawn to congregations of spiritual energy and particularly-potent lost souls, seeking to remove them from the fabric of physical reality; sometimes to simply bring the to the next stage of life and death, other times to present these captured energy forms as payment and tribute to whatever forces they served.

Scrivener Blooms could see it – even if only as an amorphous shadow with how far outside reality it was at the moment – and through her husband, Luna saw it too, her eyes locking on a creature that could step further into the ether than most demons or spirits could, although the Pales were aware of its presence. They watched as the reaper was drawn towards Decay, lured by the energy in the air and the magic they had performed.

It passed over the stage of the snare, and Twilight Sparkle flickered into being beside Luna, the Pale setting herself and beginning to glow with energy as the shadow stretched down towards Decay... then suddenly halted. Luna and Scrivener both frowned... and then, before anyone could react, the reaper suddenly shot away from Decay and straight for Twilight Sparkle, apparently sensing her intent as it flickered into reality.

Silver claws drew a long scythe back as its smoky, tattered cloak rippled through the air with its speed, its eyes pits of blue flames burning out of a metallic beast-skull mask. The Nightmares all immediately panicked at the sight of this thing in reality, stumbling back and forth all over each other as Volus shrieked in surprise and Luna snarled, stepping forwards and sweeping her horn out as she poured all the magic she had into one spell-

Her horn exploded, sending shards of crystallized corruption and a few flecks of soulstone in all directions as the mare was knocked backwards, features badly seared and one ear bleeding. She couldn't even scream, landing on her back and skidding over the ground as an enormous wave of blue flames ripped through the air. The Pale of Twilight cried silently out as she was nicked by the spirit-eating flames, white mist bursting up from the wound in the specter, but the reaper took the hardest hit from the blast.

It was knocked flying out of the air with a rasping howl of pain, scythe flying from its grip and cloaked body bursting into blue fire as it crashed to the ground and rolled violently backwards. Without its scythe, the reaper was left almost defenseless and trapped in physical reality, rolling wildly back and forth as Luna managed to shout through the ringing tearing through her mind: "Hold... hold it down!"

Scrivener Blooms staggered forwards despite his own blurred vision and the pain thundering through his body, the stallion gritting his teeth as the reaper managed to shake off the last of the blue flames and fling itself in the direction of its scythe. But Scrivener leapt forward as well, and he managed to snag its cloak and firmly yank it face-first into the ground.

But the creature was fast, hurriedly wriggling out of its grip and jumping out of the way when Scrivener tried to tackle it, the stallion instead skidding face-first through the field as the reaper lunged for its scythe again. A Nightmare, however, plowed into the reaper in midair, knocking it away from its scythe before the other semicorporeal creatures smashed into it one after the other.

All the same, the reaper managed to quickly regain its claws, scurrying once more for its weapon... but finally, Volus managed to tackle the reaper from behind and shove it face-first into the ground, denting in its mask before she firmly dropped her rump and full weight on the back of its skull. The reaper's head was almost crushed into the soft ground, flailing its arms wildly as Luna and Scrivener both stared, and the succubus asked brightly over her shoulder: "Did I do good?"

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly as he shut his eyes, feeling the pain in them gradually fading before he opened them and blinked a few times, everything once more seeming normal... and as two Nightmares helped restrain the reaper and the other two picked up its long scythe to proudly carry it over to Luna, the stallion finally nodded and said wryly: "Yeah, I guess you kind of did."

Volus beamed brightly, clapping her front hooves childishly together as Luna rolled her eyes, but then smiled as she was offered the scythe. She sat back, taking it and cradling it easily in one foreleg against her shoulder, then she gestured easily with her over hoof at the entities restraining the reaper. "There. Get thee gone. Twilight Sparkle, art thou alright? And... damnation, Decay, so much for the loyal hound thou art supposed to be!"

The charcoal stallion looked mildly for a moment at the dark spirit, which was still playing dead in the trap, and then he turned more-concerned eyes to Twilight Sparkle. But the Pale smiled a little, shaking her head briefly at the faint scar in the leg of her spirit, and the two nodded hesitantly. She was okay, just a little embarrassed by the way everything had gone to hell, but Luna only laughed quietly as she murmured: "Nay, fear not, my gorgeous mare. 'Tis not at all thy fault, 'tis my own for not taking into account the energy thou must emit when charging thy magic. It must have understood what thou wert doing."

Twilight nodded, then she silently reached up and touched the shattered base of soulstone horn, and Luna smiled faintly and closed her eyes. "Nay, that too is mine own fault... I knew 'twas fragile and all the same I put too much power into the magic. But it saves thee from having to use thy magic to pin the reaper down and... I am sure Scrivy is happy that the danger for thee 'twas less after all."

"Or more, technically. But it wasn't your fault at least, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a dry look as Twilight sighed silently, then turned her own worried look on Scrivener Blooms as the stallion approached . But the earth pony shook his head a little, reaching up and rubbing at his face as he murmured: "I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. We're not out of this yet, anyway."

Luna grunted in agreement, and Twilight nodded slowly. There was a moment of quiet, and then the sapphire mare finally looked over at the demon and Nightmares restraining the reaper and said calmly: "Allow it to stand. 'Twill be a good boy now, shall thou not, creature? Aye, for thy scythe contains thy very soul, and if I smash it, then I smash thee."

Volus giggled as she sprung off the reaper's head, and the Nightmares drew back with much more composure, letting the reaper crawl up to its... well, Scrivener wasn't really sure if it had feet or not in the depths of its cloak. But it stood all the same, looking at them and rasping quietly through its dented mask as it stared at them with as much intensity as Decay did, and Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit as Luna huffed and knocked firmly twice on the pole of the scythe.

The reaper dropped its head silently, and Luna nodded with a grunt before she sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes as she noted Decay was still playing dead, the sapphire mare shouting irritably: "Stupid idiot, Decay, get up on thy hooves and come here!"

Decay snapped itself back together and stood up, arching its back for a moment as the vines over its body writhed, and then it calmly strode forwards... and bonked almost comically into an invisible barrier, stumbling backwards before it attempted to walk forwards again. It once more bumped into the invisible wall formed by the iron snare around it, and Luna groaned loudly and shook her head slowly.

"I'll get it!" Volus trilled brightly, bouncing happily over to the mire platform, and she giggled a little at the sight of Decay continuing to calmly attempt to drag himself through the barrier. Scrivener watched with dry amusement as the winged unicorn slowly rubbed at her features, looking exasperated, and then she quickly turned her attention back to the reaper, who was simply standing with one of his claws pressed against the ground, the other flexing slowly.

He was just staring at Luna, but there was no hostility there... just a strange sort of curiosity. It wasn't completely emotionless, despite the strange distance the creature had between itself and them, but it didn't look at them with hatred, either. It seemed to simply acknowledge that it was in the worse position, and it was less than happy about this fact.

Luna glanced up uneasily at the sky, noting that it was beginning to lighten. She didn't want to spend much longer here: not just because she was so worried about what might have happened with Gymbr, but because she had a feeling the griffins would be coming to look for the ponies who had attacked one of their patrols... especially since she had no doubt the griffins would be blaming ponies for all the gear that had vanished from the encampment.

The sapphire mare's eyes drew back down to the reaper, and she leaned forwards, saying clearly: "I require thee to open a portal for me. We need to go to Valhalla, does thou understand what I mean by this? It is a Heaven, upon the world of Asgard."

"Yes." the reaper whispered, bowing its head forwards, and it was silent for a few moments before it shook its head slowly. "No."

Luna frowned at this, tilting her head before she asked sharply: "What does thou mean?"

There was silence for a few moments as the reaper only breathed slowly in and out, seeming to gather its thoughts before it looked up and said in its strange, rasping voice: "There is a warning. A Great Reaper has marked this place as... poisoned. We must not enter it."

"What?" Scrivener Blooms stepped forwards, his eyes widening slightly before he asked sharply, as Luna and Twilight traded worried looks. "What do you mean? What happened?"

The reaper only shook its head, murmuring softly: "I do not know. It is marked; that is the warning. It is poison, that is the warning. I do not know anything further, and I do not ask."

Luna cursed quietly at this, then she leaned forwards, saying coldly: "So thou art not saying thou _can't_; thou art saying thou does not want to, is that it? Well, I am not asking thee for what thou prefers to do, reaper, I am telling thee-"

Then she glanced up as Twilight silently touched her shoulder, looking at her both imploringly and... almost angrily. The sapphire mare shifted back a bit at this, and both Scrivener and Luna felt Twilight's emotions, Twilight's thoughts, rollick through them: how she wanted to go to Valhalla herself, how she wished they could charge straight to Gymbr and make him answer for what he'd done, how terrified she was of what could have happened to their family, especially Innocence... but they couldn't just rush in. They had to trust that Celestia had saved everyone she could, that Terra maybe was still there, fighting, leading Heaven's armies against their foe... and for now, return home, to heal and prepare. An emotional charge right back into the heart of the conflict would be dramatic... and ultimately a lethal mistake.

And, Luna realized, it also confirmed that they needed help. Help she didn't want to go begging for, but knew that she was going to have to humble herself in order to get. Help from the only entity who could possibly match apparently almost-all-powerful Gymbr, as much as Luna wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Queen of Helheim at this moment.

They would have to head home, heal their wounds, and prepare for the worst. Because doubtlessly, Hel wasn't about to just up and give them whatever they wanted: she was going to make them play some bizarre game to earn her assistance. The sapphire mare gritted her teeth at this thought before she met Twilight's eyes and nodded slowly, and Twilight Sparkle gave a faint, small smile and nodded back with a clear look of relief.

Scrivener Blooms sighed quietly, but he nodded slowly as well, lowering his head and knowing they really didn't have much of any choice. But it bothered him as much – hell, maybe even more – than it bothered Luna, as the stallion dropped his head and muttered: "Maybe we should just let the griffins kill us."

"Oh shut up, beetle." Luna said sourly, although she had to moodily admit it was a bit of an enticing idea. Then she sighed and shook her head slowly, turning her attention back to the reaper. "If I say Looking Glass World, does it have any meaning to thee?"

The reaper only stared at Luna with the smallest tilt of its head, and the winged unicorn made a face before she frowned a bit when Twilight Sparkle looked at her pointedly, nodding after a moment in agreement and turning her eyes back towards the harvester of souls. "Does thou know of a Great Reaper named Kismet?"

"Kismet." the reaper repeated the name, lowering its head as if this was a difficult question. It seemed to drop off into pondering, and Volus groaned loudly as the Nightmares traded looks between themselves and Decay simply continued to stare at Luna and Twilight from where he was standing.

Eventually, Scrivener couldn't help but finally suggest in a sour voice: "The Great Reaper that left that warning, that mark on Valhalla, could you take us to him?"

The reaper looked up, then gave a slow nod, murmuring in response: "Yes. He is in one of the Odin-God's worlds, with others like you. That look like you, and at least one that is like you."

Luna grinned wryly at this, then she looked up mildly as Volus bounced on the spot, wildly waving a front hoof as she asked pleadingly: "And you're bringing us, right? Right? Right? Oh please, Mistress Luna Brynhild, I'd do absolutely anything to come with you, be with you, join you, I'll be the bestest filly ever, you'll see, you'll see!"

The Nightmares all looked up with anticipation and hope as well, and the sapphire mare and Scrivener Blooms traded looks before the winged unicorn grumbled and turned her eyes towards the reaper, asking: "How long can thou hold open a portal to Looking Glass World for?"

The reaper only looked at Luna, and the sapphire mare finally closed her eyes and said tiredly: "The world with the ponies. Where the Great Reaper is."

"I shall not create portal there. I shall ask the Great Reaper to open a rift to here." the reaper said quietly, and then it extended a claw calmly towards the mare. "I require my scythe."

Luna grinned wryly at this, and then she leaned forwards as she asked calmly, keeping the scythe resting close against her body for the moment: "And do I have thy promise thou shall not flee, and nor shall thou attack us? Do I have thy promise to do the deed I bond thee to, and contact the Great Reaper of the pony realm?"

"Yes." the reaper said simply, and that was enough. Like most demons, the creature's word was its bond, and Luna was satisfied enough by the answer to toss the scythe towards the entity: the moment its weapon drew close, the scythe spun itself easily into the reaper's grip as the creature floated up into the air and lost its sense of distinction, hovering silently above the ground.

It looked at them for a few moments, studying them, but Luna looked fearlessly back, and after a moment the reaper simply nodded shortly. Then it floated a little higher into the air as it cradle the polearm up against its body with one claw, calmly raising the other as its silver gauntlet began to glow with a faint, soft luminescence.

A spark of energy rippled through the air, then formed into what looked almost like a sphere, humming quietly as it floated quietly at roughly head level with the reaper. The creature gazed calmly at this, then simply reached up and touched it with one claw, a tremor rippling through the hovering orb before it suddenly expanded into a large, glowing rift in reality, the reaper murmuring: "The Great Reaper has agreed to hold the rift open. He calls you, urgently."

"That is not a good sign." Luna muttered, and then she gestured quickly to the Nightmares and Volus, saying curtly: "Go through. Decay, follow them."

Volus trilled with delight before she turned and happily charged for the portal, the Nightmares following with more composure but just as much eagerness through the portal. Decay lumbered after them, and Luna and Scrivener started forwards before Sunder cleared his throat loudly, glowering over at the two.

The ponies halted and glared as Twilight Sparkle shook her head and vanished from existence, retreating into her living phylacteries as the goat asked sourly: "My payment. Or are you trying to renege like the mortals always want to?"

"Great foul creature." Luna huffed, then she rose a foreleg and bit into her own limb savagely, making Scrivener Blooms twitch and wince in pain as a wound tore in his own limb. "Well, I hope thou has a container, or I shall simply flick a vial's worth of blood at thee."

The goat demon growled at them in irritation, and then he gestured grumpily at the piled-up funerary artifacts, pointing in particular at a cup likely meant for blessings. "Fill that. And-"

"Scrivy, bleed in... a hole or somesuch, thy blood is everywhere anyway." Luna grouchily gestured with her head at the mire all around them as she quickly approached the cup, then she swept it up and firmly pressed it to her wound, gritting her teeth in faint, visible pain as her blood dripped into the goblet. She looked uncomfortably towards the rift, but the reaper was only floating silently, one claw seeming to grasp the top of the glowing portal as it stared into the swirl.

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly, then he awkwardly pawed at the mire with one aching claw, wincing a few times as he scraped bit of a hole that he simply held his claw over. Dark essence was already dripping out of his wounded forelimbs, after all, and as Scrivener stared down at these, he realized how... shriveled they were starting to look, as large veins pulsed eerily and painfully through his flesh. He shivered and shook his head slowly, then muttered: "There. We gotta go."

"Aye. 'Twas nice dealing with thee, Hell Knight. We shall put in a good word for thee if and when we see Hel." Luna said mildly, and the goat demon scowled at them before nodding grudgingly to their backs as they made for the portal.

Luna and Scrivener passed into the rift side-by-side, and they both gritted their teeth as they strode quickly through the tunnel of light and sound before there was a flash as they emerged through the other side, and both ponies looked up in surprise as they emerged into... actually, Scrivener Blooms wasn't entirely sure at first.

The sapphire mare looked back and forth in surprise, then she glared at the sight of the Nightmares clustered in one corner with Volus and Decay, quailing and shivering and surrounded by Greater Nightmares and First Tier demons. The lesser Nightmares were so afraid they were actually beginning to smolder as their own fear acted like a poison in their systems, draining their energy, and Volus had her eyes wide and her skin was drawn tight against her body, staring back and forth wildly. Decay, lastly, was just standing there, although the vines over his body were writhing almost angrily.

"Cease!" Luna shouted angrily as the rift closed, and the Greater Nightmares and demons looked up in surprise before hurriedly withdrawing. Luna spat to the side, then she glared around the room they had entered: a presentation theater in the Magic Academy. They were fenced in by slightly-curling walls on all sides, and plate glass window-walls encircled the top of the room to give the audience safely gathered above a safe look down into the circular area below.

"Our apologies. But Valkyrie Freya and I both agree that... it is best to be cautious for now." said a familiar voice, and Luna looked over her shoulder to see Kismet, the Great Reaper bowing his head to them politely his claws tented in front of himself. "We were beginning to grow worried. You've been gone a little more than a week, my friends."

"What?" Luna looked up in disbelief, and she and Scrivener Blooms traded disbelieving looks before the mare shook her head vehemently, blurting: "No, 'tis not possible! It was... it was less than a day that we were gone, we ensured we returned as fast as possible, and-"

"Where's Antares and Innocence and Scarlet, what happened to Valhalla?" Scrivener Blooms asked sharply, and Luna nodded violently at this interruption, even as the two ponies talked over each other, stumbling and blurting further questions before Kismet politely raised his metallic claws.

But it wasn't until the double doors at the side of the room opened that the two halted, both ponies looking up as Celestia strode inside. Luna began to brighten at the sight of her older sister... but it faltered quickly at the sight of the bandaging along Celestia's neck and over her face, and the terrible marks over her breast that scrawled all the way onto her side that looked as if some dragon had ripped its claws through her body after dipping them in magma.

Luna and Scrivener both stared at Celestia, and Celestia gave a small smile as she bowed her head slightly, and both ponies knew in that moment that nothing was okay. "I'm glad to see you back. We need to talk."

"Wait." Luna glanced over at the uneasy creatures that had come through the rift with her, instructing quietly: "Greater Nightmares, these are new sisters. They are welcome here with us, so I ask thee to treat them well. Take Volus to Subterra and introduce her to Burning Desire, he is... familiar with succubi. Decay... thou may come with us, I suppose."

The Nightmares bowed their heads and Volus smiled brightly, dropping into a respectful bow. Decay, meanwhile, just trotted doggishly over to Luna, the vines over his body settling back into calm as Kismet tilted his head and studied the creature intently, then murmured: "I do not know if this creature should be pitied or admired. I will have to speak to you later, Decay."

Decay only acknowledged Kismet with a look, and Celestia frowned at the dark spirit before she shook her head briefly and turned her eyes towards Luna, gesturing at her silently. "We need to talk now, Luna. Don't want to rush you, but... this is important. In private."

Luna frowned worriedly at this as Scrivener Blooms nodded quickly, and Celestia gave that faint smile again that made her insides twist up and her heart thud in her chest with fear. Then she turned around and headed into the halls, and both ponies shivered a bit: she was limping, too. But the wounds all looked several days old, at least... except that wasn't entirely reassuring. Celestia and Luna both healed abnormally fast with their Valkyrie heritage: for something to have left the scars it did and Celestia to still look so badly beaten up...

"What happened to thee?" Luna asked quietly, and Celestia smiled faintly as she shook her head slowly, leading them down halls that seemed... tense, and afraid. The sapphire mare looked back and forth with a grimace, shivering a little as several Royal Guard passed, focused on a tight patrol: for some reason, the first thing that came to mind was... "'Tis like the last great war with the dwarves... when Fjalar and Galar brought their barbarian hordes against Canterlot."

"But we drove them back, killed the brothers, and chased the Nibelung into the tunnels beneath Equestria, where they faded into legend." Celestia said softly, shaking her head and smiling faintly before she lowered her head, murmuring: "Valhalla is lost, little sister. Asgard... is lost. We held it for three days, but Gymbr's power was too great. We attempted to quarantine him and his army in a section of Valhalla, but... he turned our barrier against us. He was able to do magic I've never seen before, taking over the barrier we had set up around him and turning it into a protective shell instead of a prison. He..."

Celestia halted in the middle of the hall, then she closed her eyes and lowered her head with a sigh before smiling weakly over her shoulder. "He corrupted Valhalla as he herded and divided our forces up until he was able to capture us all. He..."

Celestia stopped, and Luna felt Twilight Sparkle twist inside of her desperately as the sapphire mare looked up and whispered: "Innocence... what of Innocence, Celestia? What has happened to my little girl?"

The ivory mare only gestured silently to the side at a classroom door, and Luna gritted her teeth before she nodded shortly and turned, punching the door open and heading inside. Scrivener Blooms followed her through, and both ponies turned... and winced in surprise at the sight of Decay, as the creature gazed at them strangely before it simply flopped down beside Luna.

The sapphire winged unicorn sighed tiredly as Celestia strode into the room and quietly closed the door behind her with one hoof. It was a small thing, but it made Luna all the more worried as Celestia leaned sideways against the door, not looking at them for a moment before she murmured quietly: "Innocence... was with Gymbr. Willingly."

"No." Luna trembled a little, then she snarled and punched the floor savagely, leaning forwards and shouting furiously as Twilight cried out in pain inside her: "No! She is smarter than that, Celestia! She... she must have... no!"

Scrivener Blooms only swallowed thickly, trembling a little before he opened his mouth... then slowly closed it, shuddering harder. He could feel Twilight's despair and protectiveness and fear, and he could feel Luna's wild anger, and it was blurring with his own... disappointment.

He rose a claw silently as Luna continued to curse and shout and Celestia just stood there, looking at them with such... such sadness in her eyes. The stallion studied his own mangled claw silently, thought about how he and Luna were when it came to power... thought about Twilight, and how they had changed her, and the secrets that had perhaps always been hidden inside of the now Lich.

And finally, he reached his claw out and touched Luna's shoulder, and she turned a furious glare at him that he met with silent eyes. Their gazes locked, trading thoughts and images and memories back and forth, seeing their daughter's face in so many of them before Luna swallowed thickly, her shoulders slumping, her head rising a little as her lip trembled a little and her eyes became almost pleading.

It hurt. It hurt like hell, and yet all the same Scrivener Blooms forced himself to turn towards Celestia, taking a slow breath before he asked quietly: "What happened?"

Celestia looked back at him for a few moments, and then she lowered her head as she murmured softly: "I think she followed us. I think after Gymbr finished with you and sent you away, he must have found Innocence... or she found him. I'm sorry, Luna, Scrivener... and Twilight Sparkle, I can't... apologize enough for not protecting her."

The ivory mare closed her eyes, then murmured softly: "She was... acting as Gymbr's messenger and ambassador the next time we saw her, alongside Twilight Shadow, and... I'm not sure if it's better or worse that she was asking for peace. Begging us to help Gymbr... I think he wants us all to submit to him. The last time we traded communications, he was still claiming that the light was coming to destroy us, that he was trying to save us... but Innocence already seems to be... changing..."

"I do not care what Gymbr says or promises." Luna said quietly, trembling... but in spite of the tears in her eyes, her gaze had become cruel, determined, cold. "I do not care about myself, or mine own pride. I do not care about the light; if poisonous 'good' comes, we shall kill it, too. But first, we will destroy Gymbr. We will break this god and drag him through mud and pig-mire. We shall hurt him. We shall hurt him _badly_."

Luna halted, then traded looks and sharp nods with Scrivener Blooms before the sapphire mare turned her cold eyes back to Celestia, asking calmly even as tears spilled down her cheeks: "What is the quickest way to make contact with Hel?"

Celestia frowned in surprise, but both Luna and Scrivener rose their heads with the same cold look in their eyes. So after a moment, the ivory mare only nodded shortly and turned around to lead them back out into the hall, the ponies and Decay following... and inside the soulmates, Twilight Sparkle trembled with despair and anger, wanting to save her daughter... and punish Gymbr.


	24. The Storm On The Horizon

Chapter Twenty Two: The Storm On The Horizon

~BlackRoseRaven

There was little cheer in the air in Canterlot: the Magic Academy was currently in a state of high security, although few people were aware of why, and Subterra had been locked down and fortified as well. The worry was that Gymbr might come for some of them... although he clearly had no interest in invading their world. It was ironic: Heaven had fallen, but it seemed like at least for now the mortal world wasn't in any danger.

Celestia had set up a base of sorts in the Magic Academy, calling in all sorts of favors in order to temporarily take it over. But she needed access to the laboratories and control over the sensitive instruments used to measure magical effects and scan for anomalies in the area surrounding Canterlot.

The ivory mare was still in terrible shape partly because of the fact she had been spending so much time tinkering in the laboratories instead of resting. The little time spent not working in Canterlot was spent down in Subterra, where she had half-threatened, half-reasoned Hecate into cooperating with them and now had Cowlick working hard in a laboratory.

Cowlick and Hecate were working on a multitude of projects together: even if it seemed like it was a little late, Hecate was finishing up the window that would let them create a connection with Ginnungagap, and Cowlick was helping the unpleasant head cobble together a better body and a few other things that normally Celestia would balk at. But in this case, they had no real choice, no other option... and right now, they could use a few mechanical horrors to fight Gymbr's own synthetic terrors.

Luna and Scrivener wanted to help, but even a few days after their return from the exile world, the most they could do was help keeping things organized and simply... rest and recover. They had removed the broken soulstone prosthetic from Luna's head for now and fitted her with a simple iron cap to keep the hole from trying to heal closed, and Celestia had promised to help them make a new horn, even if it seemed like the ivory mare was already doing the work of a dozen ponies.

Celestia had also already helped them secure a new body for Twilight Sparkle, and at the moment, the Lich was slowly trying to adjust to this as she rested silently in a pool filled with nearly-scalding, tea-colored liquid. It seemed almost gelatinous, not rippling around the bodies of the three ponies that rested in it together even when they shifted.

They were in a recessed pool beneath glowing, focused lamps with crystalline lenses, showering them with more energy to help them all heal faster. This sanctuary of metal floors and shelves and equipment made for mending broken bodies was beneath the Thorn Palace, and over the years had become more and more like a home-away-from-home instead of just a sterile laboratory where Twilight came to change her body, or Luna did to fix her soulstone horn.

Now there was a bookshelf with more than just medical texts in it, and a gramophone that was currently playing a bit of soft music, and a few photographs on the wall. And Twilight kept staring over at the portrait of Innocence, trembling a little as he worried for her daughter: no anger, no disappoint, not even really fear... just worry. And if she was upset with anyone, it was herself.

"Now shush, 'tis not at all thy fault." Luna soothed quietly, squeezing the violet mare supportively around the waist, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly and shook her head a little. Then she dropped it quietly against Scrivener's shoulder, and the stallion gave his own small smile, looking silently at the Lich.

It was taking a while for her to adjust to this new body, but her horn had mostly grown in, and her wings had strengthened and changed, even though her hide had torn in places from her body growing and expanding. Her coat looked more bruised than it did purple, but her eyes had changed... her eyes were always one of the first things to truly become her own, and Scrivener smiled faintly into them as she looked quietly up at the stallion.

She reached through the dark liquid to silently touch one of his forelimbs, and Scrivener winced a bit but carefully rose a front leg that was wrapped in a thick, porous brown bandaging. His claws were currently closed tightly together and thrumming faintly inside little plastic boots he had to wear for the moment, and Twilight sighed softly as she stroked slowly over this, whispering: "Every second we take to heal feels like another second Innocence gets... gets closer to making a mistake I'm scared she's going to regret forever. I just wish... I wish..."

"I know, Twilight, but... incredibly difficult as 'tis for me..." Luna smiled faintly over at the mare, reaching up to caress her cheek tenderly. "We must be patient. Thou said so thyself, and thou knows the truth of the matter too. But I know that thou needs a reminder too now and then, especially when thy mother's instincts are in play."

Twilight nodded a little, silently shifting a bit before reached up and took Luna's hoof silently in her own, and they met one-another's eyes as Scrivener looked up at the glowing lamps, thinking quietly of the few things they could do, the steps they could take while still recovering from their ordeal. The steps were small, but at least one was important... although it was a rather sensitive issue, since they would have to talk to Terra.

Terra herself Celestia had been forced to all-but-literally drag out of Heaven, and the only reason she had finally been able to convince the Ironjaw to leave was because Taruos had already lost one parent, and the child needed to be protected. Especially since one of Gymbr's messages had subtly threatened the young prince.

Her son was safe, but Terra had been forced to abandon what had been the life's work of her husband to a monstrous god she had been powerless to fight against. Who had humiliated her and betrayed her trust, and now the Ironjaw dragon found herself an unhappy refugee with her son in Subterra. The fact she was now forced to accept the charity and protection of the very ponies she had once boasted she could easily overpower the strongest of had done a lot of damage to her ego, but it was also further fuel for her desire for revenge against Gymbr, and had at least helped convince her to stop underestimating just what ponies like Celestia and Luna and others were capable of. After all, in spite of her proud heritage, she had been even less effective at fighting Gymbr's soldiers than many of the Valkyries had been.

Except now almost all the Valkyries were lost: either killed or taken prisoner, with very few who had survived the onslaught. Too little of Heaven had managed to escape and take shelter in Subterra, and Gymbr's first order of business had been to seal the Vale of Valhalla, preventing anyone from opening portals into Heaven: the only way in now was by dying and ascending into what was no longer paradise.

That hurt all three ponies to think about: now good souls, who believed in Heaven and life after death, were rising to what they thought would be the Vale of Valhalla... but was instead a slowly corrupting, nightmare playground that Gymbr was transforming into some kind of dark training ground.

They had already sent messengers across Equestria, to other encampments of demons, to the Strange Ones, to allies they knew that would listen to them, warning them about Gymbr and Heaven's current state. Celestia had also asked Rosewood to push the rest of the Barons on healthcare issues, looking to do something, _anything_, that would keep ponies alive: right now they needed to keep as many souls as possible from reaching Heaven, after all.

Kismet had reapers netting souls to place them in limbo or repositories, but even they could only do so much: a reaper was only one creature, not even a true force of death but a cogwheel meant to keep things running smoothly, and the Great Reaper wasn't entirely comfortable with going against his task of ferrying souls from one plane to the next. The only reason he was doing it at all was because of how Gymbr had poisoned Heaven, and he had been assured several times over these souls would all be allowed to depart, not shuffled back onto the mortal coil.

But many, many souls were still making it through. There were hundreds of deaths across Equestria every day: old age, accidents, violence both premeditated and random, disease and stupidity. There was no way a hoofful of reapers could flit around, capturing all those souls before they floated into the ether and began their journey for Heaven or Hell.

"I have never felt so screwed." Scrivener Blooms said finally, and Luna grunted moodily in agreement as Twilight smiled faintly even as she tried to make herself small as he curled up between her lovers. He sighed softly as he slid his foreleg around her shoulders, pulling the Lich closer as he murmured: "But I guess we'll... find a way to get through."

"And we will save Innocence. We will. This cannot be her fault." Luna said firmly, looking over at the two, and both Twilight and Scrivener gazed quietly back at the winged unicorn, both giving small smiles even as they both felt a pang of sorrow, and that twist that went through Luna's gut; the knowledge that she was talking out of a hope she herself knew was most likely vain.

Innocence was made up of their good qualities and their bad qualities, after all... and how could someone with Twilight's thirst for knowledge, Luna's pride in being the best, and Scrivener's desire for power resist the temptations of a god like Gymbr? Especially since Innocence didn't understand that Gymbr was willing to say and do anything to get his way: that even if he was telling the truth, there was no way he wanted to just destroy this coming 'light' and then peacefully... what? Be best friends? Hang out, have non-alcoholic drinks together? Take up a hobby and whittle away his days, or go back to whatever dark world he had come from and make everything he'd done wrong, right?

Scrivener grimaced a little at this, shaking his head slowly before he attempted to splash the liquid of the pool disconsolately. But it didn't give more than an awkward blurp, and the stallion shook his head a little as Luna mumbled: "Oh, do not be a foal, poet. 'Tis my job. But, loathe as I am, Twilight Sparkle... perhaps we shall leave thee here while we go and find Terra. We will need her help to make our way to Hel, who is still treating this like a silly game..."

Luna growled in irritation, but she couldn't muster up much real anger: she knew how Hel worked, after all. She knew this really was like a game to the dark goddess, and one that Hel was probably watching with glee... just as much as she knew that this was also Hel's way of testing precisely how 'worthy' they were.

Twilight nodded a little, and then the Lich looked up Luna and gave a faint smile, murmuring: "Just... you two make sure you take care of yourselves, okay? I'll stay here and put the finishing touches on the elixir."

"Don't strain yourself. We can get to that any time." Scrivener said quietly, and when Twilight only smiled up at him, the stallion sighed before he nodded a little as Luna gazed down at the Lich with affection and a little bit of exasperation. "Alright. Still... just... try and focus on taking care of yourself, okay? You've already done a lot for both of us."

Twilight nodded a little, sitting up before she quietly took one of Scrivener's hooves, rubbing gingerly along the hard plastic as she murmured: "I know. But I like to help, Scrivy. It helps me keep my mind off everything else and... it's so hard to..."

The Lich shook her head quickly, then smiled after a moment up at Scrivener, murmuring: "But I still have a lot of faith that our daughter isn't Midnight Hour, and that together, we can... bring her back. She just made a mistake."

"I know. I know." Scrivener replied quietly, and then he leaned forwards and gently kissed Twilight's forehead as Luna hugged the Lich from behind, and Twilight Sparkle trembled as she clutched Scrivener's hoof tightly before steadying herself and simply nodding once.

Scrivener and Luna pulled themselves up out of the pool, the heavy fluid spilling off their bodies freely before they traded small smiles as Twilight turned around, gazing up at them and saying softly: "I'll be waiting for you two here, so... take care of yourselves. And please don't pick a fight with Terra right now."

Luna huffed at this, reaching up and pointedly knocking on the cap stuck in her skull as she said wryly: "There is no better reminder of that than this, Twilight. The large piece of metal sticking out of my skull that feels much like a rock lodged in my brain."

"Technically your soulstone horn is that too." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look before the stallion shrugged and smiled despite himself as Twilight laughed a little and gazed up at them with the smallest smile on her face. "No, don't worry, we'll... try our hardest to be adults, Twilight, at least for the next day or so."

"Good." Twilight said softly, and Luna and Scrivener nodded to her before they turned reluctantly away and strode towards the exit. Twilight watched them go, staring after them longingly as all other thoughts slowly drained from her mind... and then she frowned a little before suddenly shivering and looking down, thinking about how moments before, she'd been so sad. Now she was just staring after the ponies she called her lovers, wistful, thinking about them more than her own lost daughter... was she really that dependent on them, or...

Scrivener and Luna both closed their own eyes as they felt Twilight's mental shivers, and both ponies wanted to turn back, to reassure her, to acknowledge her somehow... but instead, they kept themselves moving forwards. It was something Twilight had to work through on her own, and the irony was that if they went back and helped her feel better it might only worsen that anxiety. In all likelihood, it was because all of their emotions were in such a goddamn jumble right now, and the Lich was settling into a new body...

The two ponies traded looks, studying each other... and then Luna rose her head slightly and said quietly: "No, it is no crime if we feel happiness even while... such awful things are happening. As my brother says, Scrivy: 'if we do not seek joy during times of strife, then of course no joy will be found.' We must strive for happiness, even when... it feels... impossible."

She nodded firmly, and Scrivener smiled after a moment before he looked ahead through the earthen tunnel they had entered, the stallion saying softly: "And it was because I had been to the depths of the pit of ignorance that I understood how truly high I was, when I ascended the mountain of truth."

"Shut up, beetle." Luna said gently, and then she stepped closer and mashed her face into his neck, mumbling: "Stupid, damnable idiot Scrivener Blooms. Thou art so damned... thou."

"I am. I am me." Scrivener agreed softly after a moment, and then he winced a bit as he looked down along his bandaged forelegs and over his plastic boots, mumbling: "And these are crap. It feels like my claws are turning into broken glass."

Luna mumbled against his neck, but when she shifted to look at him with one eye, there was worry in her dark iris as she murmured: "I know, but... thou must bear through the pain, Scrivy. We must be in top form when we go to Helheim and seek our way down to Hel herself: and even if we still have... much time to pass before then..." Luna ground her teeth together in frustration at precisely how long Celestia and others had asked them to wait. "Thou must still rest thy hooves first and foremost 'Twill do us no good if we are forced to amputate thy stupid forelegs."

"I wonder if your forelegs would come off if mine did." Scrivener mumbled, and Luna made a face at this thought before the stallion shook his head a little. "I know, I know. Not helpful thoughts. I'm just worried, and you know how I get."

"I do. 'Tis annoying." Luna said mildly, and then she headbutted the side of his neck gently before sighing and straightening, saying softly: "But it shan't come to that, Scrivy. Thou shall just have to... rebuild the muscle that has been torn apart and destroyed, and build back... everything else."

Scrivener grunted and nodded, doing his best to believe her words... but they were uncomfortably silent as they made their way up into the Thorn Palace. Once they reached the Eastern Wing of the massive structure, however, Luna gained a bit of her mood back and smiled faintly at the sight of young prince Taruos sitting in frayed robes, playing by himself in the middle of the hall.

Well, not precisely by himself: there were a few invisible Nightmares lurking around, and Terra was never far away from her son. The little god was grumbling angrily as he built up block structures, then knocked others down, not looking up at Luna and Scrivener until they were right in front of them.

He only scowled up at them, then picked up a block: for a moment Scrivener thought he was going to throw it at them, but instead the child simply slammed it down on top of a tower of blocks, almost knocking the structure over as he asked acidly: "What do you want?"

"We are looking to speak to thy mother. She promised to help us with Helheim business." Luna replied after a moment, keeping her tone as cordial as possible. Taruos looked up at the sapphire mare, frowning at first... but when he saw Luna was only looking at him calmly, not talking down to him, not patronizing him, the child settled a little and nodded grudgingly.

"She's in her room." Taruos said moodily, and then he knocked over the block structure before beginning to rebuild it, muttering: "She won't let me help with anything. Infrastructure, analysis, placement... those are supposed to be my jobs, but she just spends all day working with Excelsior and Pipsqueak. Who insists on telling me all about being a little foal every time we meet, and how much he wanted to be a pirate, and then an adventurer, and then he developed a sailing hobby. I don't care."

He swung a hand out, knocking down the blocks he had just set up, and Scrivener Blooms was unable to stop himself from asking: "If you don't care, then why exactly do you remember all that?"

Taruos scowled horribly up at the charcoal stallion as Luna cleared her throat loudly, then she reached up and squeezed his shoulder quickly, saying kindly down to Taruos: "We are going to see thy mother now. And let me remind thee, young prince, thy duties are not just to thy kingdom, but to support thy family as well. I fully understand thy frustration with thy mother, but one of thy duties as prince is to support her all the same, even when thou disagrees with her. For we mothers find it very hard to let go of our children, or accept that they no longer need our advice."

Taruos and Luna looked at each other for a few moments, and then the child frowned and said sourly: "You don't sound like the same dumb horse I talked to before."

"Dumb horse! What? Damn indolent little child, does thou think I will not bend thee over my knee and spank thee just because thy mother is Queen of Heaven? I will spank her too!" Luna snapped, glaring furiously down at Taruos as Scrivener dropped his face in a hoof.

The young prince only snorted, not in the least bit perturbed as he grumbled: "I guess you are the same dumb horse after all."

"Taruos! You'd best not be insulting our hosts now!" scolded Terra's voice, and the dragon herself emerged from down the hall, looking ruffled as she approached. Taruos grumbled and dropped his head forwards, then he winced as his mother grasped his skull lightly and shook him gently back and forth, looking pointedly down at her child. "Don't be making a bigger fool out of us now than we've already both done a swell job of doing. Be polite, child."

Taruos muttered to himself, but he nodded even as he sullenly crossed his arms when his mother let go of him. The Ironjaw looked up meditatively at Luna Brynhild as the winged unicorn looked pointedly back, and after a moment Terra sighed and gestured at her son. "Go ahead and help Pipsqueak and Excelsior, lad. They could the assistance of sharp eyes like yours."

The young prince nodded, looking a little... well, it wasn't quite happiness, but Luna thought it was close. The sapphire mare smiled wryly as she looked up and watched the child stride quickly off, looking as professional and calm as Celestia, and the sapphire mare sighed after a moment as she shook her head and murmured: "Thy child is an absolute nightmare, Terra. But all the same, I feel great sympathy for both him and thee."

"We don't want nor need either, Luna Brynhild." Terra replied almost stiffly, and when both ponies looked up at the dragon with faint amusement, she grumbled and dropped her head, muttering: "With no disrespect intended, of course. You just have plenty enough on your own plates as it is."

Luna and Scrivy traded looks, then shrugs, before the sapphire mare returned her eyes to Terra, saying quietly: "Well, as much as I dearly would enjoy continuing to poke at thee, Ironjaw, I have promised Twilight Sparkle I would be adult, if not professional. So instead, let us talk about what thou knows I have come to talk about. Hel will not respond to any personal messages I send and refuses to aid us. She has not withdrawn her support, but nor will she extend any further assistance to us. Assistance we direly need, I have learned. And as much as it hurts..."

"You're doing a wise thing, Luna Brynhild. Well... wise in a very stupid way." Terra said after a moment, smiling a little before she gestured easily with one claw. "But I like to walk around this place. Tarry with me a little and I'll tell you all about Underdark."

"Tarry..." Luna softened, looking down for a moment, feeling strangely struck by this word. Terra frowned and cocked her head curiously, but Luna only laughed a little and shook her own, glancing up after a moment with a small smile. "'Tis nothing. 'Tis just that... well, 'tis silly, but that is what Innocence calls Antares."

"Aye. I see..." Terra's features became a little grimmer as she looked down at the two, but then she only shook her head when they both frowned a little at her, the Queen of Heaven murmuring: "Nay, don't think badly of me. I think badly of myself for even thinking poorly of your daughter, for I know from you lot you raised her dear and well. And even I felt the strangeness that Gymbr exuded..."

"Our daughter is strong. She has just... made a mistake. We are going to save her." Luna said quietly but firmly, and Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly in agreement as Terra sighed and smiled faintly, the dragon studying them intently.

"And if saving your daughter means... doing what no parent should have to do, then will you?" she asked quietly, and Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener closed his eyes tightly, and there was silence for a few moments. Then, surprisingly, the dragon gave a small laugh and shook her head, murmuring: "I apologize again. This whole experience has just put me in a right foul mood, that's all. Beaten up by ponies and then forced to den here in Subterra and accept the help and blankets of others. It's hard."

Luna nodded a little, and then Terra strode past them and gestured at them to walk with her, and the two ponies let themselves fall in on either side of the Ironjaw, keeping pace with her. Terra looked off into the distance as they walked before she cleared her throat and began: "Now. I was going to tell you two about Underdark, aye? Well, first off, as it is right now you can't get in. And even if you could, there's nothing but dead, open space in front of the perimeter wall: a wall of lodestone, completely impermeable and guarded by never less than ten Destroyers and dozens of my Clan brothers and sisters. There's only one way in and out, Luna Brynhild, and that's right through the main gate.

"Inside Underdark, you'll find at least thirty more Destroyers, and dozens, mayhaps a hundred of my Clan siblings, all of whom will fight to the death to protect Hel. And even were you to find your way past them, through the Snow Gardens and the mansion that makes all of Subterra look small, even if you dealt with the First Tier demon servants and her golems and that monster, Theodore... you'd still find all of Hel's traps and toys between yourself and her. And by that point, you'd be so drained and tired from fighting, you'd probably just throw yourself into one of the lightning grids."

Luna scowled at this, shaking her head in disgust as she asked disbelievingly: "And all this and more guard the abysmal witch in her lair? Have any ever made it through?"

Terra chuckled at this, then she grinned widely as the three pushed through a large set of doors to head out onto one of the bridges leading to the top of the flat pyramid. "Oh no, lass. No invader has ever made it past the first line of defense. It isn't enough that we're all trained to work together, or all of us powerful enough to take on an army by ourselves. Nor that we're all armed to the teeth with weapons that carry curses that could level a _Jötnar_. No, the very air of Hel's world empowers those who have made a pledge to serve her. Makes them stronger, tougher, harder to kill... and freezes the blood of those who would stand against her. You can't begin to imagine the kind of danger you want to throw yourself headfirst into, whether you're supposed to be some Valkyrie reborn or not."

"The Valkyries fought worse odds. The Valkyries _lived _worse odds, and we always came out on top." Luna replied firmly, looking up at Terra challengingly as they halted on top of the pyramid, and then the winged unicorn grimaced a bit as she looked up at the grinning statue of Nightmare Moon, studying it silently. "Thou forgets that I have powerful allies of my own, Ironjaw. The passion entity inside me... I think she is more dangerous than many realize."

Terra only laughed at this, then she shook her head and said wryly: "Really? Do you truly believe that the demons in your heart are capable of giving you power enough to rival the demons in reality?"

Luna grunted at this, her eyes sliding meditatively towards Terra as Scrivener Blooms replied mildly: "Change the world inside, you change the universe outside. Or, you know, make yourself immune to pain you can keep punching someone no matter how much they hurt you, to skip all the philosophical crap."

The Ironjaw dragon looked at them with amusement before another voice said with grudging agreement: "As much as I want to disagree with them on principle, I've learned myself it's best not to underestimate what they're capable of. I thought you would have learned that after all the time I heard you spent on your back in Heaven, Queen Valhalla."

The dragon slowly turned a glare in the direction of Morning Glory as the Destroyer approached, her metallic scales rippling before she rose her head proudly and retorted: "Well, Queen Subterra, you'll pardon me for being a little out of sorts. I was only attempting to defend all of Heaven and all of Heaven's guests as well, seeing as how the great and mighty demons like yourself were busy hiding out down here, whimpering at the mere thought of fighting the enemy."

The Destroyer didn't rise to the bait, only looking contemptible as she replied evenly: "And many in Subterra are still afraid... and I'm glad they are. Only an arrogant fool would have walked into war with something like Gymbr without fear. Fear of Gymbr is what will make my soldiers be cautious. Fear of what I will do to them if they fail me is what will make them be bold. One day, you'll understand that, even if I have to make you understand it myself."

Luna looked back and forth between the two demons as they glared at each other, and then the sapphire mare said thoughtfully: "There truly is quite a resemblance between the two of thee. Thou art like twins. Angry twins." She paused, then leered between them and rubbed her hooves together as both demons glared at her. "I bet thee could have the most delicious of angry sex."

"I would never lay with another lass!" Terra huffed at this, and Morning Glory snorted in amusement, the dragon turning a sour glower to her. "Especially not such a girl-child as this one, blessed with so much power and yet naught but a wee little waitress still, taking orders and serving demons less used to war than she is."

Morning Glory slowly narrowed her eyes, and then she cocked her head and asked calmly: "So did Kvasir enjoy your attitude, or did he choose to leave with Gymbr just to get away from you?"

Terra snarled and leapt forwards in a flash... and just as fast, Morning Glory had her by the throat, crushing the Ironjaw's armored neck in as the demonic dragon gargled in surprise. Her claws began to rise, her maw to open to breathe out a gout of flame as Morning Glory's chains rose up and her horn started to glow, but Luna slipped quickly between them and shoved them both apart with a grumble of frustration.

They both staggered backwards, looking surprised at the strength of the mare, and Scrivener gave a silent sigh of relief: she was still energized from the Pool of Tears in their little sanctuary, and that and built-up frustration was giving Luna a bit more raw strength than usual. Enough to startle the two demons, who continued to stare as the sapphire mare snapped: "This is all useless! Morons, if thou want to duel, thou shall do so honorably... but Terra, I still require information from thee on how in Hel's own accursed name I am supposed to breach her mansion, and Morning Glory, I strongly suspect and hope thou art not here simply to harass the Queen of Heaven and do not admire this momentary lapse of professionalism on thy part."

"I apologize, Luna Brynhild. I simply take issue with those who would consider themselves my superiors... when I do not know if I should even consider them equals." Morning Glory responded, and she looked moodily across at Terra as the Ironjaw growled and rubbed at the visibly-crushed scales of her throat slowly. "Hecate wants to see you about something. The tinkerer is with her."

"Then we shall go and see the accursed head in a moment. Morning Glory, thou art excused. I do not need thee acting like me, after all." Luna said dryly, but the Destroyer only grunted and glowered over at Terra, who narrowed her eyes in return before spitting to the side and muttering a curse in her own language. "Oh, idiots."

"Two hours. Training grounds." Morning Glory said shortly, and the Ironjaw grinned wryly, leaning forwards contemptuously.

"Are you really that scared of me, lass, that you have to pretend to pick a fight when you know I'm going to be busy?" Terra asked mockingly, and then she said calmly: "Five hours' time, we meet here and you can take me anywhere you like, fair enough? We can waltz right on into some genius trap of yours, little lass, if you so desire."

Morning Glory looked meditative, and then the Destroyer nodded once and turned without another word, Luna rolling her eyes before she turned a sour look to Terra. "Perhaps 'tis not my place to say... but thou art a bit of a bitch."

"I am not! She started it!" Terra complained, reaching up to rub at her throat moodily again before she huffed and added: "Besides, I like to think I'm doing you a favor here. After all, you cannot have an administrator who cannot back up her own words. Kvas taught me that."

Terra looked down, softening as she rubbed at her features briefly, and then she shook her head quickly before turning a small smile towards them. "But I suppose you're less interested in these little follies and much more in how to get to Helheim, aye?"

"Aye." Luna grunted, looking moodily up at the draconic demon. "And it must be as fast as possible a route as well. We must not give Gymbr time: I dare not to dream what the god will do if he has all the time in the world and no weaknesses."

"No weaknesses you can exploit, you mean." Terra replied pointedly, and Luna scowled up at this as the demonic dragon gave a wry smile. "You'll have to excuse me, but all my time with Kvas has left me with an eye for details. It's a little disappointing, though, to know you couldn't affect that soulstone core in any way."

"What does thou mean? Striking it?" Luna asked slowly, and Terra looked at the sapphire mare with surprise, cocking her head curiously as she studied the pony.

"Are you daft? I mean the overheating." Terra said plainly, and when Luna and Scrivener both stared up at her blankly, she scoffed at them. "Did you not read even Kvasir's final entries? That and the index both had a wealth of information on Gymbr, how he's learned to master his weaknesses, but antimagic does great harm to him, and he cannot use his powers for long periods of time before his core starts to heat up and harm him."

"I read his journal cover-to-cover at least three times and never saw any information about that." Scrivener said with a quick shake of his head, and when Terra looked surprised, the stallion lowered his head and muttered, as Luna gritted her teeth: "The edits..."

Terra frowned at them, and the sapphire mare cursed under her breath before muttering: "Oh damnation... so that is why Gymbr was not using his powers against us, and what Hel decided to try and hide from our eyes..."

The Ironjaw stared in disbelief, and then she shook her head, muttering: "No. No, that can't be right. I am no servant of Hel, but I trusted her not to put us at great risk... why would she hide Gymbr's vulnerability from you? Why would she help or protect him?"

"In order to make us reliant upon her, and it has worked." Luna growled, looking down and shaking her head slowly. "Aye. Much as it sickens me, even if this makes me all the more loathe the thought of trying to work with this foul goddess... we cannot afford to pick and choose our allies. We must make the most use of Hel we can."

Terra grunted, studying the sapphire mare moodily before she said finally: "Then, seeing as you're serious about this... when you've healed up, I'll take you to Helheim and Cairnmór. There, you and your husband shall earn the respect of Clan Isernertos, the clan that protects Hel. Through Cairnmór, you can reach the Underdark: and through Cairnmór, if you can hold your own and earn the respect of the clan, you can also earn a way into Hel's mansion."

Luna and Scrivener both frowned at this, looking up curiously, and Terra grinned wryly before she said softly: "We do our duties, aye. But as legend goes, Hel is both goddess and trickster: hundreds of thousands of years ago, she is said to have stolen the Ironjaw from their true gods through gifts and treachery. We serve her, because we are loyal, and because of our sense of honor and duty... but we have never forgotten that we are slaves to her, too, that she cheated our Clan. So we have always been eager to pay her back the favor: if you earn the respect of Isernertos, then I have no doubt the Ironjaw will let you march right in to Underdark. And even if we cannot help with the traps and Teddy, the Destroyers have always bowed their heads in respect to our clan, and we can help you through to find Hel herself, even if we cannot raise a claw against her ourselves."

Luna nodded slowly, looking down meditatively and furrowing her brow in thought. Scrivener Blooms looked awkwardly over at the mare, and then he lamely turned his eyes towards Terra, asking finally as he rose a plastic-booted hoof: "How uh... precisely how are we supposed to earn the respect of a whole bunch of Ironjaw dragons? I mean, Cairnmór... that's literally a city of Ironjaw, right?"

"Aye." Terra grinned widely, looking with entertainment at Scrivener Blooms. "Aye, 'tis. And you will earn the respect of my brothers and sisters the same way you would earn the respect of any tribe of proud warriors. By accomplishing a series of tasks to show your strength, your skill, and your honor. If you succeed, then you'll be accepted into the Clan; if you fail, then my brothers and sisters will likely kill you and eat you."

"Oh. Oh, that's fantastic, then." Scrivener said dryly, looking sourly up at the bright, cheerful-looking dragon. She only gave a positive nod in return, and the stallion sighed and looked morbidly over at Luna as the winged unicorn looked slowly up. "Please tell me you're not actually considering this. I don't know how we're even supposed to fit in with a bunch of dragons."

"Kvasir did it. And I have never been prouder of him." Terra replied firmly, and Luna gave Scrivener a pointed look, which made the stallion sigh tiredly and drop his head.

"Great. I guess that means we have to now. Thanks, Luna's pride, for getting us maimed and possibly killed and eaten." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced when the sapphire mare reached up and swatted him lightly.

"Have a little faith, poet." Luna said grumpily, and then she turned her eyes back towards Terra, saying calmly: "It will be a few days while my partners and I finish healing before we are prepared to make the journey. I believe it will be a few days before thou art able to make the journey as well. Excuse us, now: we must not keep Hecate and Cowlick waiting."

Terra snorted at this, saying loudly as Luna and Scrivener headed for the stairs leading down from the palace: "There's a difference between confidence and naivety, Luna Brynhild!"

Luna smiled slightly over her shoulder, calling back mildly: "And precisely upon which side of the fence does thou sit, Terra?"

The Ironjaw only shook her head and turned away, and Luna turned her own eyes back forwards as she and Scrivener strode down the stairs together. The stallion grimaced a little at every step, and by the time they reached the end of the stairs, he was frowning so horribly that Luna couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face, in spite of the faint stinging in her own hooves carrying over from Scrivener Blooms.

He gave her a cranky look, and it only made Luna laugh more as they walked into Subterra... and it felt good to laugh. So good, that even Scrivener couldn't help but smile after a moment, lifting what felt like years of wear away from his features before he sighed and shook his head a little when the mare leaned in and kissed his cheek suddenly. "I guess I should count myself lucky, really. How can we be so lucky and so horribly not lucky at the same time?"

"Because life is stupid." Luna answered after a moment, and Scrivener shrugged meditatively in agreement, nodding a little before the two turned their eyes forwards as they strode down the road together, both ponies smiling a bit. The streets of Subterra weren't very busy, but the demons that remained here were all working hard, training, putting together weapons and armor, preparing for the conflict ahead, whether they were scared or eager.

And it was both a thrilling and terrifying challenge ahead: not just Gymbr, but the fact they would be staging an attack on Heaven, with their Mistress backing them... and of course rumors were already swirling about how Luna was seeking the aid of Hel herself as well.

So the fear and the excitement were both understandable. And it was likely that both were just going to continue to build as time went on, until they were finally prepared, but Luna had faith that her loyal servants would help her see things through until the very end. And that, if they worked together, they would be able to force open Heaven's gates... except from there, Luna wasn't entirely sure what they were going to do.

She tried not to think about it, though: for too long now, she had been thinking and worrying about Gymbr, while not knowing how they would possibly take the monster on. Thinking about it any more, with so many possibilities and holes in the future, wasn't going to do anything but frustrate her and make Scrivener give her that look that always made her feel like a filly in a way that she kind of hated even if it wasn't entirely a bad thing.

He gave her that precise look after a moment as he heard her thoughts and saw her grouchy expression, mouth quirking in a smile, and Luna glared over at him before firmly butting her head into his with a loud clunk of metal on bone, the stallion seeing stars and staggering stupidly as Luna's eyes bulged in pain at the feeling of the cap shifting. Then they glared at each other for a moment before both ponies continued onwards, heading out of the tunnel they had entered and stepping into another cavern of Subterra.

This cave was smaller, although still more than enormous enough to contain several large structures. They could hear machinery and rumbling, and fewer but brighter crystal lamps were all along the roof of this area, making it seem a little more ghostly, and a little more... synthetic, and sterile. This was where much of the machinery that helped power Subterra was kept, and it showed.

They headed towards a steel structure that had been expanded so many times and grown so large it was literally fused and built into one wall and the ceiling of the cavern. Several Nibelung were standing around in front of an open shutter, one of them smoking and all of them dressed in heavy coveralls that marked them as part of the engineering crew.

The ponies passed by them and through the open shutter, Luna glancing back and forth around the small workshop they entered and smiling at the sight of the half-constructed mechanical monstrosities they passed: two motorcycles, and some kind of larger framework that for some reason scared Scrivener even more.

Luna shoved through a door at the back before leading the way down the narrow hall, shivering a little at how cold it was. On the bright side, she at least had a vague idea of where they were going, as Scrivener muttered: "I think I'm a little afraid of what those two have likely put together..."

"Aye, precisely." Luna grunted and nodded in agreement, then she tossed a slight smile to Scrivener Blooms. "The funny thing is, poet, that is a large part of what makes me so excited to see what our friends have created."

Scrivy made a face, then looked up in surprise as an armored door slid open and Hecate's head buzzed out on its little flying saucer, then sharply banked and ascended almost to the ceiling, narrowly avoiding a wrench as Cowlick's voice ranted: "-on your side of the goddamn lab!"

Hecate glared in response through the open doorway, then she turned her sour eyes towards Luna and Scrivener, saying acidly: "Oh good, you're finally here to try and help save your pretty little Heaven. It's incredible how fast you move when something you care about is in danger."

"Shut up, Hecate, or I shall swat thee like the buzzing fly thou art." Luna said grumpily, looking pointedly up at the creature, and Hecate only snorted as she dropped slowly down until she was just above head level with the winged unicorn.

Then Cowlick poked her head out of the doorway, and the engineer grinned at them, gesturing quickly with a front hoof. "The hell took you two so long? Come on, get your asses in here and take a look at the... at what..."

Cowlick broke off into a short fit of coughing, then she made a horrible retching sound before spitting off to the side, Scrivener Blooms wincing a little before the engineer rubbed at her lips and retreated back into the room. Luna gave her husband an amused look as Hecate floated through the doorway, muttering: "I suppose I should stay to make sure you idiots don't break anything."

"Yeah, right. Us, break something. All you know is how to break things." Cowlick grumbled moodily, and Hecate scowled, the head hovering towards the earth pony as her horn began to glow dangerously, but Cowlick looked unperturbed, only glaring fearlessly up at the foul-tempered pseudo-immortal. "Go ahead, shoot me. I'll shoot you right back. And mine'll be a lot worse."

Hecate grumbled, then she suddenly spun around and said sourly to Luna and Scrivener as they approached: "We've managed to do what you and the Draconequus and Celestia were all too weak to: create a window that can see into Ginnungagap."

Cowlick swung a hoof absently in the direction of the head, but she was grinning as she gestured calmly behind her, towards the massive portal ring that sat in the center of the monolithic workshop. Even with the strange machines and tools lining the walls and scattered over the tables, it was on this central project that all attention automatically focused, thanks in part to how many cables were feeding out of the ceiling and the floor into the enormous, cylindrical power stations to either side of the portal.

Luna scowled a little at this, and then she asked slowly: "Thou art entirely sure it works? That when thou turns it on, it simply isn't going to turn into a great black hole that will devour us all, after sucking up all the power from Subterra and Canterlot?"

"Hey, screw you, Luna. I know my business." Cowlick retorted, patting herself on the chest. "Besides, most of this is from Hecate. And while I hate her a different way for every hour of the goddamn week, she seems to know her stuff."

"A half-compliment. Touching." Hecate gave a grumpy look towards Cowlick, and then she shook her head; a simple gesture made much more awkward by the fact her head was essentially her entire body. "It will work. But I need a Draconequus to activate it and translate Ginnungagap's chaos. Preferably the idiot love-toy of the Good Little Princess."

Luna grunted moodily, then she nodded hesitantly before meeting Hecate's eyes and saying quietly: "And I take it thou hast been busy with other projects as well, aye?"

The head looked coldly back as Cowlick shifted awkwardly, rubbing slowly at her features as she cleared her throat nervously... and then Hecate suddenly smiled icily, saying softly: "But, it may surprise you, this is not entirely where I want to be. I've done the hard work, the theory and the layout. Any slave hoof can pick up the pieces as indicated on the schematics and put them together, once the more delicate synthetic nervous system has been attended to. The blustering Nibelung can handle the body work and I am confident that Kilby Kwolek can do a satisfactory job with the rest of the parts."

Cowlick looked up in surprise at this, her head rearing back as Luna and Scrivener both frowned as well, but Hecate kept her eyes on them as she said steadily: "I've spent most of my long, long life working with Clockwork Ponies and other forms of bio-organic warfare. Let me do what I do best: I can empower your demons, upgrade the Clockwork Ponies you've captured, and build a signal tower that will let me call the rest of Decretum's toy soldiers here to help."

It was tempting... but terribly dangerous, too. Luna gritted her teeth as Scrivener frowned at Hecate, and her eyes coldly roved to him before she promised quietly: "And I can make you stronger, too, and make sure every Clockwork Pony is loyal to you, Replicant. You have no idea how well I understand that sometimes you have to cast off your pride and find a place in the enemy's camp. I worked for Valthrudnir for countless years, after all."

Scrivener and Luna both shivered a little, and then the sapphire mare looked down before she murmured quietly: "No. I shall not permit thee to experiment on my servants, nor pursue the rest of thy treacherous arts... not yet, at least. Even after all these years I know I must tread lightly with thee, and 'tis not even because I do not trust thee, even though I certainly do not. 'Tis because, Hecate, I fear very much that we could easily become best of friends. And I fear what I would let thee get away with. And I fear, most of all, what thou would do for me."

Hecate frowned darkly at this, but there was a strange glimmer in the head's eyes before Luna looked up as she felt Scrivener's uneasy agreement, the mare saying calmly: "But I shall speak to Celestia and have the Clockwork Ponies freed and put in service here in Subterra, and the ones who serve the Strange Ones as well. Thou may repair their damages, but I ask thee to refrain from any... 'upgrades,' as thou calls them."

"Except Shiny. If you want, and so long as I'm present, and he agrees... and he has to honestly agree, you can't intimidate the poor bastard... then I think Shiny could use the fixes." Cowlick said quietly, looking up and nodding firmly once. Luna grumbled, wanting to argue, but Cowlick shot her a scathing glare, and the sapphire mare sighed grouchily as she understood it was useless: Shiny, after all, wasn't just a machine-pony to Cowlick, but a lot like a son. She knew better than to mess with another mare's plans for her child.

Hecate looked moody, then she nodded grudgingly before asking insistently: "And what about the signal? Subterra has more than enough resources for me to easily reprogram this Ginnungagap window into an amplifier."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and then the stallion uneasily looked at one of the towering power stations next to the ring, asking finally: "What the hell really is it, anyway? We're not going to go through that, right?"

"I would not recommend it." Hecate smiled thinly. "It will serve as a window into another reality. We'll have to get the attention of something on the other side, but that will be easy if we have a Draconequus here with us. The only danger, of course, is that once we make contact... we could let something in."

"Personally, I'm less worried about that and more about what this thing is made with." Cowlick muttered, shivering once as she looked over her shoulder at one of the cylindrical towers. "Blood, demonic crystal, bones. How the hell did you learn to stick a bone in there to conduct magic better?"

Hecate only smiled contemptibly again, and Cowlick grimaced... then leaned to the side, covering her mouth and coughing hard several times. Scrivener and Luna both frowned as Hecate rolled her eyes, the head lifting higher into the air and buzzing quietly away through the enormous workshop as Cowlick continued to hack and wheeze.

Luna stepped forwards uneasily, but the engineer grumbled and rose a hoof, spitting to the side a few times and muttering: "I'm okay. I'm fine, okay?"

"I don't think you are." Scrivener said quietly, and Cowlick frowned before she reached up to touch her lips... then slowly wipe the speckling of blood off her chin. She didn't look surprised, though, glancing down at it and shrugging a bit before simply wiping it off against her vest.

"Yeah, so what? My throat hurts like hell and my lungs are sore." Cowlick grumbled, then she reached up and pulled out her box of cigarettes... and glared when Luna caught her hoof, stopping her from raising them to her muzzle. "I said, I'm fine."

"No, thou art clearly not. What is going on?" Luna asked sharply, and Cowlick shook her head and looked at her with something like amusement, which only made the winged unicorn scowl deeper. "Damnation, Cowlick, I am thy friend and-"

"Look at me, you idjits." Cowlick gestured moodily at herself, sighing and shaking her head slowly as she shook Luna's hoof away, then rose the box to her muzzle and nuzzled into the open top to pull out a cigarette. "I'm old. I'm old, and I've spent roughly half my life wasted out of my mind. I don't take amphetamines anymore to excite myself, but because my dumbass body now needs 'em just to get up in the morning and stay awake to lunch. I got three ulcers and I can't drink a cold beer anymore without my teeth starting to hurt. I've been smoking at least a pack of cigarettes a day since Rusty died and... I ain't no demon. I'm just a pony. And I got pony problems and pony diseases, and like every other pony, I'm gonna die. And I'm probably gonna die soon."

Cowlick chewed on the end of her cigarette slowly as she tucked the box back in her pocket, and then she closed her eyes as she murmured: "Cancer. Lungs. Found out two months ago. Which is about a month longer than I was supposed to live. Frigging doctors, don't know nothing, though..."

Luna and Scrivener both stared in disbelief, and then the sapphire winged unicorn shook her head violently before whispering: "Thou... thou never told us? Why not? We are thy friends!"

"I was gonna say something, but... I wanted to wait until I knew that... it was over. It took some time to sink in, and..." Cowlick shook her head slowly, murmuring: "There's lots else to worry about, other than me, anyway, you assholes. Besides, look at me, on my hooves and helping you guys put a stop to that bastard up-top. And every goddamn day I stay alive, I stay strong, that's another day where those assholes were wrong and I was right."

Cowlick grinned and stomped a hoof, and Luna snarled as she stepped forwards, snapping: "This is no laughing matter! We can help thee, stupid, foul idiot! We have magic, and powerful allies, and much else that-"

"I'm not letting you carve me open and stick something else inside of me. I've lived my goddamn life, Luna. A good life, and I'm just sticking around as long as I can now until I hear one of those reapers coming for me." Cowlick argued staunchly, shaking her head and looking stubbornly back at Luna. "And once things start... getting bad, I got something just as good as your magic to take away my pain. 'Cept mine is going to do a hell of a lot better job."

Luna stared at Cowlick, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments as Scrivener shook his head in disbelief, whispering: "You can't have... Cowlick, this is your life you're talking about-"

"Yeah, and it's going to be my death too, and I don't give a crowbait's flank if you agree or disagree with me." the engineer retorted, and then she reached up and poked her lighter out of her vest, flicking it and touching the flame to her cigarette. She inhaled, then blew out two ribbons of smoke from her nostrils, saying quietly: "This is my life. I'll decide how the hell I live, I'll decide what I'm going to do with myself... and I've decided how I'm gonna die, too. Between then and there, you can either cry about it like a little bitch or you can just accept it, and we can enjoy each other's company before I go."

Luna gritted her teeth at this, then strode forwards and slapped the cigarette out of Cowlick's mouth before punching her across the jaw, making her wince and stumble with a curse. She snapped her head back up, baring her teeth, and then Luna snagged her by the neck and yanked her in as the engineer winced...

Then she blinked, looking surprised as the winged unicorn clenched her eyes shut and embraced her fiercely, whispering: "Stupid, foul idiot. Aye. I know... this is thy life. But thou art my friend and I... I do not like the culling that we cursed with immortality must bear witness to. I do not like watching all my friends die, for thou will not be the first... thou will not be the last... and this process is hard. I hate thee because I am selfish; I admire and love thee for the pride thou faces this adversity with."

Luna halted, then stepped suddenly backwards and shoved Cowlick away, glaring at her. "But how dare thou keep it a secret! Thou hast chosen thy life and death, but the rest is not about thee, 'tis about how thy loss will affect those around thee! Thou art important... not just a friend, but a leader, and... and thou must hold off death as long as possible, for if thou dies-"

"I'm not going to Heaven, Luna." Cowlick said quietly, and Luna slowly closed her mouth before the engineer smiled a little and looked steadily across at the mare, whispering: "But I gotta ask you one thing, in case I don't make it. When you find your way into Heaven... find my boy. Make sure he's safe. Get him out of there, if you can't stop Gymbr."

"We're going to stop Gymbr, Cowlick." Scrivener promised quietly, and then he hesitated before reaching up and touching Luna's shoulder: "We should go. And... I'm sorry."

"So am I. Don't worry... I'll keep you all updated." Cowlick nodded to them, then she reached down and picked up her cigarette, studying it before simply shrugging and putting it back in her mouth when she saw it was still lit.

She turned away, and Scrivy and Luna lingered for a moment before turning to leave themselves, both understanding that even if they could stop a god like Gymbr, they could never stop the universe from continuing its relentless, endless march.


	25. Even More Chaos Theory

Chapter Twenty Three: Even More Chaos Theory

~BlackRoseRaven

Discombobulation stood with his arms crossed, moodily looking over at Celestia as she simply smiled back at him, gazing at him almost imploringly. Finally, he gave a long, theatrical sigh, then said wryly: "I suppose I'm supposed to say 'yes ma'am' to all of your plans in the future, aren't I?"

"Not at all. If we don't argue, what's the point of having a relationship?" Celestia asked kindly, and the Draconequus looked thoughtful at this before the ivory mare leaned over and gently placed a hoof against his side, saying softly: "But I think this is important. And Hecate asked for you specifically, not Discord."

"Now you're just stroking my ego. Like a cat. Stop that, get your mind out of the gutter, Tia. I most certainly didn't mean that as a euphemism." The Draconequus awkwardly pushed at her a little, but she only smiled amusedly in return as she slipped herself a little closer towards him, before Luna Brynhild loudly cleared her throat to get their attention.

The sapphire mare was on the other side of the small reading room they were in: it was almost a miniature library, with a few soft furnishings to lounge and read in, and shelves lining the walls that stretched high, high, high to the ceiling above. Every time Scrivener Blooms was in here, he wondered what the hell could be on the top shelves and just how he could reach up and get them, but he also refused to ever ask anyone for help, so he figured it would remain a mystery forever. Or at least until Twilight Sparkle came in here and decided to read every book in this room, too.

Luna looked sourly over at Scrivener, then she rammed her head into him and knocked him sprawling stupidly on his side, the sapphire mare stumbling dumbly backwards before she quickly set herself and turned as professionally as possible back towards Celestia and Discombobulation. "So, thou shall do it, then? We could truly use thy aid, Bob. And fear not, we shan't send thee back to Ginnungagap. Or at least not without Celestia."

"Oh, don't even joke about that." Discombobulation shivered, hugging himself and turning a moody look towards Celestia. "I don't even want to imagine what would happen to you in a world of chaos and infinite delights. Or what you'd do with all those other Draconequus around. They'd treat you like a toy, you know, a fancy, shiny new toy of mine that they'd want to take away from me. Not that I think of you like that, I'm just saying they would, but like a toy you have to woo and coo and try to earn the favor of. So a pet, really. Like a puppy."

"Would they all be as handsome as you?" Celestia asked pleasantly, and Discombobulation stared at her and slowly leaned away from her before the ivory mare turned a smile and a nod towards Luna. "Give us a few hours. I'd like to try and talk to Discord, too. He might be more effective at getting answers."

Discombobulation huffed at this, but Celestia only soothingly rubbed his arm before Luna nodded and said softly: "Very well then. I am not entirely sure what Hecate is up to... if thou sees her, tell her we shall meet in the evening. I am also going to have her marshal and repair the Clockwork Ponies, and would like for them to be freed, Celestia."

The rainbow-maned mare didn't look surprised: if anything, she seemed to soften a little, nodding slowly and silently. Luna frowned at this response, and Scrivener tilted his own head, unable to stop from asking: "Did you... expect that?"

"We have to use every resource. They are a resource... one I feel more sorry for these days than anything else." She stopped, then looked over at Scrivener, saying quietly: "But while we establish them in Subterra, I want you present when they're outside of predetermined safe zones. The last thing we need is a Clockwork Pony going on a rampage."

Scrivener Blooms nodded hesitantly, trading looks with Luna before he muttered: "Busy days ahead. Well... Luna, do you want to go and see if your horn is ready?"

"Aye, I can sense Twilight's thoughts... she has been going through the full process of repairing it, silly mare." Luna sighed and shook her head with a small smile, then her eye flicked over to Celestia, hesitating for a moment before she said quietly: "Thou knows thou art not going to be invited to Helheim with us, aye?"

"I know." Celestia sighed tiredly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "But we will be accompanying you to Heaven, and to Gymbr. And I've been getting a lot of very urgent, very worried messages from Ponyville. Scarlet Sage wants to come and help as well, and I don't think we're in any position to refuse her aid."

"Yes we are, she has to care for my grandchildren." Luna said stoically, and then her mouth slowly puckered as she mumbled: "Grandchildren. Oh Celestia, 'tis a wondrous thought. A wondrous thought that makes me feel terribly, terribly old."

Celestia only gave a quiet sigh and a small smile, and then she said softly: "And would you deny her helping the mother she still idolizes and not allow her to help protect her own children, just to selfishly make sure that she's safe with foals who are old enough to take care of themselves?"

"In our time, maybe. These days, they are still only children in need of parents, not adults." Luna replied with a firm shake of her head, giving her older sibling a dry look. "Although thou has cheated horribly and... aye, I see thy point. 'Tis funny, though, Celestia. I did not think there was any pony more glad than thee when we found out there were no Blood Seers in this world apart from mine own daughter... or at least, that we know of.'

The ivory mare shrugged a little, then she said softly: "Well, I wasn't always smart, Luna. And even worse, I didn't always fully appreciate the value of being a little stupid."

Celestia turned a small smile towards Discombobulation, and the Draconequus shrugged a bit before asking seriously: "Do you have a little Draconequus in you?" A pause, as Celestia looked up at him with entertainment, and then Discombobulation waggled his eyebrows as he asked seriously: "Do you want to?"

Luna frowned at this, looked up... then giggled stupidly as she got the joke, and Scrivener Blooms slowly closed his eyes and dropped his head forwards. Celestia's eyes were glittering with entertainment, however, as she leaned up and said softly: "I never realized the key to getting you in bed was just telling you how stupid you make me."

"Yes, you're making me so excited I may just burst out of the pants I'm not wearing." Discombobulation said mildly, gesturing down at himself, and Luna paused as she peered pointedly at the lower half of the Draconequus, making him wince and cover himself as he stepped backwards. "There is nothing to see here, Scrivener Blooms!"

"Aye. Thou hast done a remarkably good job of keeping thyself covered up, I must say. Oft from time-to-time there are losses of control and accidents around mares so beautiful and arousing as I am, after all." Luna replied mildly, tossing her starry mane and posing for a moment as she raised her head high, and then she grinned widely over at Celestia, remarking: "Remember the town we found where the Lust demons were passing out love potions? Except thou wert boring then, so thou did not find it nearly as fun as Sleipnir and I did!"

"I still think you two were being incredibly stupid. The potion might not have been a poison, but it wasn't right to take advantage of the situation like you two did." Celestia paused, looking meditative. "Even if we did find out from that experience that Sleipnir is immune to most... diseases."

Luna grunted, absently rubbing at herself as she muttered: "Aye, but he carried that terrible case of crabs back to camp and infested us all with the wicked things. Then thou, as always, overreacted and burnt down the tent and destroyed all our sleepware, and scalded both of us for good measure."

Scrivener glanced over at Luna, and Luna looked pointedly back, sharing a few distinct memories of her and Sleipnir yelling and attempting to shield themselves as a furious Celestia pummeled them with blasts of boiling water from a cauldron over a fire. "Oh. You. Really did mean scalded. That's... one way to deal with it."

"It was easiest. I could kill and wash out most of the lice and the eggs, and then, while Luna and Sleipnir's nerves were still sensitive, scour them with magic." Celestia smiled slightly. "Not that the boiling water was entirely necessary. But it made me feel much better."

Discombobulation looked mildly at the ivory mare, and then he nudged her lightly and said kindly: "A person who is not nice to the waiter is not a nice person."

"I know. But I think you like that about me. I think I like that about me, not having to try and pretend that... I was always kind and perfect." Celestia replied softly, giving a small shrug before she turned her eyes towards Luna, asking curiously: "Do you want me to come with you, help you fit your new prosthetic horn on?"

"Nay, I want thou to stay here, flirt with Bob, possibly make... disgusting little babies that would have smiles like the damned." Luna replied mildly, shaking her head, and Celestia smiled slightly as she turned a pointed look to Discombobulation, who only looked at her moodily. "Well, thou has to do something with thy time. And Celestia is sure not to get pregnant from thee, Bob... but when thou art sure of anything with chaos..."

"Oh, don't even joke about that, Scrivener Blooms. That's awful." Discombobulation shivered a little, looking pointedly away up towards the ceiling as he mumbled: "My one defense in regards to trying to kill a conversation is making racist jokes in the hopes that everyone in the room will be driven away. Or they'll laugh at them, and then there'll be that awkward silence where we all look at each other, knowing we should feel worse than we do about all the things we just said."

Scrivener and Luna traded mild looks, and then the stallion said wryly: "Unicorns are so proud of the horns on their heads because they have nothing but nubs between their legs."

Luna coughed loudly at this as Celestia sighed and shook her head and Discombobulation sniffed loudly, then replied mildly: "There are two things a unicorn is good for: whining about his betters and complaining about all the good things he has in life."

"Proud horns should be proud of themselves. No one else is ever going to be." Scrivener continued amiably, and then he winced when Luna punched him lightly and shook her head slowly, grinning despite herself.

Celestia gave Discombobulation her own gentle look, and he quieted and grumpily crossed his arms as Luna said with marked entertainment: "While normally I would encourage thee, Scrivy, we have better things to do at the moment. Besides, need I remind thee that thou art technically a unicorn?"

Scrivener Blooms huffed at this, saying dryly: "That's hitting below the belt, Luna. Besides, I'm not really a unicorn, either. I'm a Replicant. A Clockwork Pony."

Celestia looked up thoughtfully at this, and Scrivener Blooms frowned a little as he glanced up as well before the ivory winged unicorn said softly: "That's perhaps the first time I've ever heard you refer to yourself as that, Scrivener Blooms... and actually sound like you've come to terms with it."

The stallion smiled a little at this as Luna softened herself, and then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "Aye, my big sister has a point. Stupid idiot Scrivener Blooms. But I suppose that... in a strange way, all we are faced with now helps. Gymbr, after all, is no Clockwork Pony... he is just us, made evil. It is not Decretum nor Valthrudnir that made him this way... only our own sins, our own crimes. Not what we are, but who we could have been..."

Luna looked down meditatively, and then she shook her head and smiled awkwardly, glancing lamely up. "I apologize. Many heavy thoughts run rampant through my mind and... I have worries for Twilight Sparkle, and for Heaven, and for... my poor lost daughter. I need to put my horn back in my head to quell all these loathsome thoughts, for this cap is not holding them all in mine addled brain."

"Alright. Let me know if you need my help, though... I'm here to do whatever I can for you, Luna." Celestia said softly, and Luna grumbled a little, but nodded grudgingly all the same after a moment before she turned around and strode quickly towards the exit, Scrivener giving a last nod to the odd couple near the shelves before he hurried after the sapphire mare.

They made their way silently through the Thorn Palace for a little while, descending level-by-level towards the closest route leading down into their little sanctuary before Luna said abruptly: "This is all thy fault, Scrivy. I never used to be so thinkery. Thou has made me thinkery."

"That doesn't sound like an adjective." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when Luna huffed and headbutted him lightly, the stallion wincing a bit before he shook himself out and muttered: "As happy as I am that you're so good at expressing yourself, Luna... you really need to work on learning how to use your words. Not just your face."

"Thy face." Luna grumbled in response as they continued to make their way downwards, the smell of earth filling the air as the ground turned to soil beneath their hooves, vines and thick plants growing through the brick walls. And yet in spite of how enclosed they were, how deep in the earth they were heading, they felt safe down here, never claustrophobic.

They reached their little sanctuary and found Twilight Sparkle was puttering around the room instead of in the pool of tears, and the Lich looked only a little embarrassed when Scrivener and Luna caught her, saying awkwardly: "I'm fine now, really, and the rest of my body can heal on its own and... well, I wanted to make sure your horn was coming out well."

"Aye. But thou art still an idiot." Luna said gently, and Twilight blushed and smiled a little as Scrivener and the sapphire mare approached, heading towards the large cauldron that sat in a recessed nook in the wall, resting on a heated panel. They had thought many times about replacing this heavy old thing with something a bit more new, but... the old ways were sometimes the best ways, and this was how they had always made the elixir and repaired Luna's prosthetic horn.

Twilight removed the lid, and the three gazed into the bubbling black liquid before the Lich smiled a little and said softly: "It should be just about done. I used a little more soulstone than usual to try and make it heavier."

"So long as it is still balanced. Besides, no matter what, my horn is solid." Luna said mildly, gesturing up at her currently hornless head, and then she huffed and reached up to start poking and pulling at the iron cap, making Scrivener wince and Twilight awkwardly reach up and touch the sapphire mare's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Just wait a minute more, let's make sure it's done before we pull it out. And if there's more soulstone in the mixture, it should channel your magic better... but since all our soulstone came from Helheim, and we've lost our alliance with Hel for the moment..." Twilight smiled faintly, not having to finish the sentence as Luna scowled a little, holding onto the edges of the iron cap. So they were out of soulstone... which meant, if she lost this horn...

"Oh damnation. So I shall have to be careful now, fantastic." Luna grumbled, and then she shook her head moodily before carefully twisting the iron cap and pulling it loose with a hiss of pain, a bit of blood leaking out of the hole in her skull as she muttered: "Damnation. Scrivy?"

The stallion was already removing his plastic boots, however, smiling awkwardly over at the mare, and she nodded firmly to him as Twilight Sparkle shook her head before picking up a pair of tongs from a nearby table with telekinesis. She lifted these over, then dipped them into the liquid and fished around for a moment before managing to grasp something and carefully pulling them up and free from the elixir.

She pulled a long metal case free from the dark depths of the cauldron, then she extended her telekinetic grip to the metal box and undid the locks along the side, pulling the tongs back as she popped the case open to reveal a fully-formed soulstone horn inside. It was thrumming with power, the base created from the remains of Luna's old prosthetic horn and the rest new material, a strange core of almost-black light pulsing quietly through the center of the artifact.

Twilight Sparkle used the tongs to gently lift this free from the case, shaking a bit of excess elixir off it before the Lich turned and carefully guided the horn forwards. Luna looked up steadily, breathing slowly as she dropped onto her stomach and rose her head high, and Scrivener stepped over her body, half-pinning her in place as his damaged hooves unfolded into claws that grasped either side of her head tightly.

It stung: he was barely able to bite back a grimace as some of his dark blood ran from the damaged digits and flowed over Luna's cheeks and features. The mare shuddered herself, both in pain and anticipation as she forced herself to keep steady until she felt the base of the soulstone horn slide into the hole in her skull, and she bared her fangs and clenched her eyes shut as Twilight shivered a little, forcing her telekinetic grip to remain as steady as possible as she pushed the horn forwards, until Luna rasped: "Scrivy, now!"

The stallion's claws clutched against the mare's skull, and then he pushed his powers forwards, even as the pain made his back arch and outweighed the throbbing in his own skull. He gasped as Luna spasmed, then groaned loudly as corruption twisted through her mind and all that pain became pleasure, even as she felt Twilight twisting the horn as it locked into place in the base in the sapphire mare's skull and was cemented and connected by the corruption flooding around it.

Then Scrivener's claws fell away, his body falling over hers as he half-caught himself against the ground with his damaged front limbs, but it only made a pulse of agony tear through his body as Luna shivered beneath him. Twilight Sparkle was sitting back herself, a trickle of blood running from the base of her own spire, but light was pulsing in time from her horn with the aura thrumming around Luna's own as the sapphire mare shuddered again... then let out a soft, low moan as she arched her back, whispering: "It gets better every time..."

And in a way, it did. There was the pain and the pleasure, the welcome and the hated, the good and the bad; it was a mix of sensations that Luna feared and wanted to avoid but also... craved and adored. The pleasure, and the way pain was absorbed and overcome, became delight that mixed lustfully with the sensation of Scrivener's heavy body pressing down overtop her own; the heat, and a need being fulfilled, and having dark, forbidden knowledge tease through her mind and power fill up her body, flood her veins...

She shuddered, then slowly rolled her shoulders and flexed, arching her back before her eyes opened to gaze hungrily up at Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich looked back and shivered a little before she leaned forwards: their mouths met, the two trading a slow, sensual kiss before they parted, and then Luna closed her eyes with a long sigh as the pain faded and the... the pleasure, so strange and good it was like madness... she felt that draining out of her too.

Scrivener eventually awkwardly pushed himself up, and he shook himself quickly out before grimacing as he looked down at his damaged claws: they were still bleeding a little, they still ached, but... he felt like they were stabilizing a bit now, at least. Luna, meanwhile, shook herself fiercely out as well... then sighed in relief as her mane and tail both shuddered and became blue, ephemeral locks once more as she felt her magic and energy returning as her horn synced up with her body.

The mare turned her attention towards the cauldron, and Twilight Sparkle shook herself hurriedly out last, blushing a bit as she realized she was just standing and staring. The Lich almost tripped over herself as she turned away, tossing the tongs down and picking up a simple, clear glass of crystal to quickly offer to Luna as she faced her again, smiling embarrassedly as she murmured: "Here. But only one cup, Luna."

"Aye, mother, I know." Luna smiled a little all the same in return as she took the glass with her own telekinetic hold, studying it for a moment and relishing even that small bit of magic she could once more perform. Then she nodded once and turned, dipping it into the dark elixir and scooping up a full glass of the black liquid, letting the excess drain cleanly off the crystal before she murmured: "Well, here's to us, my family."

She rose the glass to her lips and tipped it back, drinking down the dark, hot liquid in a few quick swallows before gritting her teeth as she felt it taking effect almost immediately. That power spread through her veins again as her body flexed, and her eyes clenched shut as her horn glowed with energy, the crystal cup in her telekinetic grip squeezed so fiercely she threatened to crack it.

She could feel it, spreading through her muscles, creating a network between her nerves, fully restoring the nearly-lost connection with her horn before she snapped her soulstone horn upwards and bared her teeth in a grin at the pulse of power that rippled through the room. She could swear that every time they traded out her horn, repeated this wonderful but dangerous ritual, she grew stronger, her magic was amplified further... but as the euphoria began to fade again, she was left with that feeling of what was almost shame as she shivered a little, her eyes lowering as she felt her whole body almost whimper for more.

Scrivener and Twilight both gave faint smiles to the sapphire mare, but Luna shook herself quickly out, then turned and tossed the cup at Scrivener, the stallion blinking dumbly as it bounced off his head before the sapphire mare said firmly: "I am fine, and thou art dumb. Twilight Sparkle, do not make me repeat myself to thee as well."

"Alright, Luna." The violet mare shook her head with a small smile, then she asked softly: "Well, what are we going to do now? We should at least go clean up a little, I think... you're all... well... a little bit messy."

Luna absently reached up and touched her face, smearing dark liquid and blood over her own features before she grumbled a little. "Damnation. Foolish blood cannot stay in its proper place. Very well, then let us bathe."

And with that, Luna spun around and headed for the Pool of Tears in the center of the room, Twilight wincing and babbling out: "Wait, Luna, no no, you can't just jump in there and use it like a-"

Luna huffed and popped off her hooves, cannonballing into the heavy water... and barely making a splash as the liquid seemed to devour her, Scrivener and Twilight both staring at the shape of the sapphire mare visible beneath the surface. Then the stallion wheezed as Luna began to writhe wildly around, clawing her way up until she finally shoved through the jelly-like liquid with a gasp, blinking dumbly several times as her starry mane sparked weakly.

Scrivener and Twilight both traded looks, then glared down at the sapphire mare, who grinned lamely in return before poking her own face several times. "Well, look, I am clean. And feel very tingly. And will remember in the future that this is not swimming water. Now both of thee, get in here if thou desire so heartily to keep me safe."

The stallion sighed as the Lich shook her head tiredly, and then the two ponies traded mild looks before Twilight muttered: "Sometimes I really wonder how we're even all still alive."

* * *

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight made their way back to Cowlick's engineering lab after a Nightmare came and told them everyone was gathering there. On the way, they ran into Antares, Aphrodisia, and Prestige, who had managed to escape crumbling Paradise alongside the stallion, and they lingered for a few moments in the streets of Subterra to catch up with each other on what was going on.

Antares was relieved to see Luna had repaired her prosthetic horn, and Luna was glad to hear that Antares and Prestige were both helping to get angels and Blessed to help out the demons of Subterra: but they all had a common enemy, after all, and they would only win if they put aside their differences and worked together to defeat Gymbr.

Aphrodisia was also able to tell them a little about how things were going in Helheim, as well as inform Luna that her parents were both demanding they be allowed to come and help, and that they were tired of holding down Ponyville. Luna agreed with this after a moment of thought: after all, Ponyville didn't seem like it was in much danger, and since Avalon was there now, she could help hold things down in the event something did happen.

The group made their way onwards: somehow, no one was surprised to find Celestia and Discombobulation were already in front of the portal ring, talking with Cowlick as Hecate moodily floated around. A few Nibelung were present as well, workers who were hurrying around the room to make last minute adjustments and ensure that everything was working properly, and Luna looked curiously back and forth before she said thoughtfully: "Well, at least if it explodes, we shall not die alone. That is always good."

"A wonderful way to think. Are we done wasting time?" Hecate asked sourly as she floated down, and then she glared at Aphrodisia as the demon giggled behind a hoof up at her, while Prestige only did her best not to stare and Antares smiled complacently. "Shut up, demon child."

"But you're a head! A floating head! I'm never going to get over that." Apps looked up with a bright smile, and then she huffed when Antares nudged her firmly, shouldering him back with a huff.

Hecate only rolled her eyes, then the head turned and floated calmly down in front of the portal ring, facing away from the audience as they formed a semicircle and she explained calmly: "The ring will take a short time to power up, but it will force the connection to Ginnungagap by itself. Discombobulation, you are here because I require a Draconequus to translate the chaos: the creatures we are going to speak to likely won't make sense, and we may not even be able to precisely see through the window. Or at least, we won't be able to make sense of what we see."

There were a few nods at this, and then Bob sniffed disdainfully before he gestured towards the mirror, asking mildly: "And what can your muggle machinery do that my wizardry can't?"

"Everything." Hecate said coldly as she floated around in a circle, her horn glowing brightly before both power stations lit up with runes and bright dots of light. Cowlick cursed and staggered away as electricity blasted over the pillars and the ring supported between them, before energy began to coalesce inside the ring, Hecate framed by the glowing light with a brutal grin stretching her features as she said coldly: "Watch and learn."

There was a thunderous blast as the power in the room flickered, several of the cables sparking and twisting violently as the electricity around the ring leapt and swelled, making Hecate's mane of living lightning and cables dance and twist as the flying saucer supporting her sparked and rumbled.

A crash like thunder tore through the area as the electricity was all drawn into the glowing wall that had formed inside the ring... and then this barrier of light shattered into motes that left them looking at what seemed like a hole in reality: not an normal portal, but a gaping wound that had surfaces dripping slowly with what looked like sludgy black ink coating ripped, torn papers. And halfway down this passage, there was a barrier of what looked like heavy, blurred glass, through which indistinct colors and wild shapes could be seen twisting and moving on the other side.

Discombobulation reached up and touched his throat silently, and a moment later, there was a crackle of green lightning before a second Draconequus appeared, who stared with disbelieving red eyes towards the wound in reality held open by the ring framework. He reached up, eagle talon and lions paw both grasping at the mismatched horns sticking out of his head, whispering: "No, that's not possible. Puppy, what in Loki's name are you doing?"

"This isn't me, big dog." Discombobulation gestured moodily at Hecate as the head laughed loudly and turned around, grinning almost challengingly at Discord, and the recently-arrived Draconequus winced and hopped daintily backwards on one leg, hoof clicking against the tiles as his other clawed lower limb kicked awkwardly in Hecate's direction, bat and feathered wings on his back flapping madly to try and keep balance as his red-scaled dragon's tail snapped back and forth.

"Cowards. But fine, you're both here. Discombobulation, get their attention. Discord, make them listen." Hecate said coldly, and Discord snorted at this, crossing his arms as he dropped to a standing position and looked at her sourly.

"Okay, what makes you think I would ever listen to someone like you? For one thing, I don't know if you technically can count as a someone without a body. I think you're a some_thing_. And that something is _bad_." Discord said pettishly, shaking his head briskly, and then he swallowed slowly as Hecate slowly floated over to head level with him, baring her metallic fangs and making him shrink down a little. "But I can learn to love you."

"Hecate, stop. Discord, please help us. We would be indebted to you." Celestia said gently, and then she glanced up and nodded briefly to Bob when he gave her an uneasy look. She smiled reassuringly, and the metal-armed Draconequus sighed tiredly before he gave a grudging nod and turned to head towards the so-called 'window' into Ginnungagap.

He halted in front of it, peering into the tunnel before he reached carefully through the framework... and somehow, it hurt Scrivener's head to see the Draconequus reaching into the wound in reality, even as nothing happened. Discombobulation looked relieved by this, and then he sighed as he drew back before muttering: "Well, there's one thing that always gets the neighbor's attention."

He flicked his hand to the side, a baseball appearing in his grip before he leaned forwards and slung it hard, and it smashed into the glass with a dull clunk: for a moment it seemed to get stuck, and then Celestia leaned forwards as her eyes narrowed intently, Luna seeing after a moment what her sister did as her jaw fell open. The ball was actually slowly forcing its way through the glass, making it ripple and distort, before-

It was gone, and the surface of the glass was back to normal. There was silence for a moment as Discombobulation awkwardly tented his hands together uneasily... and then both he and Discord jumped, wincing backwards as there were several loud knocks on the glass, followed by...

They were bombarded by an unintelligible flurry of sounds, even if it sounded like there was some kind of message in the static. Most of the ponies shifted uncomfortably, Luna growling as her soulstone horn vibrated and Hecate only laughing even as her flying saucer spluttered in the air, but both Discombobulation and Discord traded looks of surprise.

Then the.. whatever it was, was gone. Scrivener looked up, and he frowned in surprise as he realized there were indistinct figures on the other side of the blurry glass now, and he thought he could see one poking at it slowly, creating a gentle tap-tap-tap that was just the slightest bit out of time.

Discord gestured wildly at Discombobulation, and Bob grimaced and flailed childishly back for a few moments before Celestia asked quietly: "What's the problem? What did they say?"

"Oh, you know. Just some polite greetings, and some polite trash-talk, and they were politely telling us to... well, I won't finish that sentence. Apparently there's something very good on TV and they want to go back to watching it." Discombobulation said mildly, shaking his head briefly before he added mildly, jerking a thumb at Discord: "They also don't want to open the door for Discord. Precisely because if he asks, they have to. In Ginnungagap, we're all still bound to him."

"Yes, give away all my secrets, puppy. Besides, they're much angrier at you than they are me." Discord replied pointedly, nodding firmly a few times, then he crossed his arms and added mildly: "There's no way they're going to help us. Why do we even need to try and talk to my old school buddies anyway? This is stupid. You're all stupid. I'm going to leave."

He began to turn around, and found himself face-to-face with Hecate, who glared at him before she headbutted Discord and knocked him flat. He landed with a yelp that turned into a much-less-comical scream of pain as Hecate's horn glowed, arcs of lightning twisting from the soulstone and zapping over the Draconequus as she shouted coldly in the direction of the portal. "Unless you answer our questions, I will force Discord to force one of you to create a connection, and then I will drag you all, kicking and screaming, into a world where I can physically maim, mutilate, and torture you."

"Oh, now that's really not necessary, not at all, no no no." said a kind voice before there was the sound of snapping fingers, and a moment later Hecate was trapped in a bubble, her magic silenced and her eyes bulging in shock before the head fell out of the air and bounced harmlessly away.

The ponies in the room spun around, many setting themselves, others only staring in disbelief at the sight of the newcomer. He stood on two legs and was dressed in a mishmashed suit that was ripped and torn in places, rumpled gloves covering his hand and a top hat with the sales tag still sticking out of the brim. His eyes were white, and he had the head of a horse, with a spiky blonde mane and a terribly-pale coat that had the faintest tint of some natural color to it.

He swept off his hat and bowed low to them, then straightened and brushed his hair back before plopping the hat jauntily atop his head, saying warmly: "Now, if I may give a bit of advice, you should be careful about opening windows: you never know quite whom you might let inside, dear friends. But perhaps my advice will have a little more effect if I introduce myself: I am Theophilius Carter, and you are many different people, all with names of your own. Some with just one, others with two, a few with even more! What fun!"

He laughed and clapped his gloved hands childishly together as he did a short little dance on the spot, and Discord paled as he crawled slowly up, tugging at an invisible collar as he asked weakly: "Now, you wouldn't happen to be selling hats, would you?"

"Two for a penny, but three for a pound! And while that might not sound like a great amount of savings to you, consider all the wear and tear you'll avoid on your pocket. For everyone knows that if you line your pockets with money, it won't be long before the tax man sees it's all taken away." Theophilius replied glibly, and then he chuckled and clapped his gloved hands a few times before reaching up and adjusting a strange object around his neck: a crystalline choker, in the shape of a horse's head.

"The Hatter's here." Discombobulation said quietly, and then he closed one eye and tilted his head, murmuring: "But we shouldn't be afraid of him, oh no. We should all be afraid of what drove him Mad in the first place. Because even if the Mad must bow to the Hatter, the Hatter can only be made by Madness. Where's Alice when you need her?"

"Away with the March Hare and the Dormouse, I presume. Although one is just so wild and the other always so quiet!" The strange creature that had joined them clucked his tongue and shook his head a few times, then he rubbed his hands together and said thoughtfully: "I should go and look for her. For all of them, they would be good to see. It's been oh so long since I've seen them..."

He reached up, absently playing with the buttons of the rumpled dress shirt beneath his suit jacket, and then he smiled and looked over them all, clapping his hands together. "Where were we, though? I forgot... who are you? What am I doing here?"

Luna frowned, and Celestia responded in a calm voice: "My name is Freya, and I am a Valkyrie. Are you a chaos entity from Ginnungagap?"

"I'm not from there, and I don't know much about chaos. Not that I suppose anyone really does. It's chaos, after all, it does what it wants." Theophilius paused, then absently rose a hand, adding: "Unless you ask it politely, of course."

With that, the creature simply snapped his fingers, and there was a loud pop before both Discombobulation and Discord had dropped painfully all all fours, scrunching themselves up into awkward-looking positions on their arms and legs before Discord wheezed: "I don't like being a table."

"What did thou just do?" Luna asked incredulously, staring at the Draconequus, and Theophilius only smiled kindly at her, shrugging and looking at her pleasantly.

"I just asked them politely to do something." Theophilius paused, then he turned around and vanished... but a moment later, all eyes were drawn towards a loud clicking to see him now seated on top of Discord with his booted feet up on the bubble that contained Hecate, slurping loudly at a cup of tea before he looked up with a beaming expression. "Won't you all join me for tea? Oh here, oh here, let me get you all seats!"

And with that, Theophilius made several easy gestures at the portal ring, and Hecate shouted silently inside the orb as the metallic framework began to vibrate violently and the wall of glass inside the tunnel trembled. A moment later, there was a terrible bang and a blast of green lightning, Celestia and Antares both leaping forwards with winces and snapping their horns out to create barriers of light that blocked the wave of force and emerald electricity.

Luna winced, then looked up... and stared in disbelief through the walls of light protecting them, the sapphire mare mouthing slowly as she saw the circular framework of the portal had been blown apart into a smoking wreck, and one of the pillars powering it had been knocked over, while the other was half-melted and sparking weakly. But most striking of all was the floating hole in reality that was bleeding black ink and amber tea... and letting Draconequus after Draconequus leap free, landing with winces and then twisting themselves into unnatural positions as Theophilius giggled and kicked his feet childishly.

"Seats for everyone!" he declared, and then he snapped his fingers, and the rift in reality closed before he rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of his muzzle, looking curiously over the several dozen chaos entities that had just escaped through the hole he had torn into Ginnungagap. "Oh, maybe I set out one too many... well, we can always remedy that by inviting more guests, of course!"

The Mad Hatter laughed at this and shook his head with a childish smile, and Discombobulation mumbled: "Tia, if you sit on me... I will die. I just want you to know that."

"I think you should let them stand up. And I think you should take your Draconequus and leave. We're looking for solutions to a problem and I don't get the sense that you are the answer to what we're looking for." Celestia said evenly, but her eyes were glowing even as she allowed the magic barrier she and Antares had created to drop, her expression cold.

"Oh, yes, the coming of chaos... and that's not a rock ballad, oh no, oh no." Theophilius hopped to his feet, holding his saucer in one hand and teacup in the other before he absently booted Hecate aside, the translucent ball she was trapped in bouncing loudly across the room. "That's part of a great Draconequus prophecy, I'll have you know! Scary stuff, it is, when chaos ends up predicting the future, usually all that is the realm of you orderly types..."

"What art thou talking about? Gymbr?" asked Luna sharply, a frown cresting her features, and Theophilius looked almost perplexed at this, knitting his fingers together.

"Gymbr? I'm afraid I don't know any Gymbr, no. I know of the Gryphon, and the Mock Turtle, and oh, don't we all know the White Rabbit and the Red Queen... but no Gymbrs here, not a single one." Theophilius looked thoughtful, rubbing at the underside of his chin. "But no, eternal chaos will only come for a very single short moment, you see... after order rises, before order purges. Oh, yes, my friends. Why would we care about the coming of chaos unless it symbolized the very alter-opposite!"

The Mad Hatter shrugged, then he tossed cup and saucer aside before clapping his hands together and smiling kindly to them. "But that's all in the past now, isn't it? Oh yes, the past and the future, all at once. We don't have to worry about it quite yet, and that is very fortunate, for it seems you already have many worries of your own to try and deal with."

Twilight Sparkle frowned at this, but surprisingly, it was Prestige who stepped quickly up, asking worriedly: "But what about Heaven? Do you know anything about Valhalla?"

"I know that you, my dear, are a flower from that very garden." the Mad Hatter said gently, smiling at her benevolently before he reached up to slowly toy at his choker. "I know of many things. I know about living and dying, and about fighting and fleeing. I know all about cowards and bravery, although I must confess to being one most often and rarely the other."

"Make sense. And let Discord and Discombobulation go." Celesta said quietly but firmly, and the strange creature smiled as he touched his own breast. "I won't ask you politely again."

Theophilius sighed loudly at this, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slowly. "Oh, dear me. Very well, very well, if you have to insist so heartily, my dear... my, but you're not at all like any other White Queen I've ever had the pleasure or not of knowing. But I suppose that's why you're Red."

With that, Theophilius flicked his wrists, freeing the Draconequus of the strange hold he had over them before the strange entity smiled and straightened, holding his arms out wide as he said kindly: "I think, Miss Freya, we knew each other a very long time ago; a time when you had five fingers, and probably more than one toe."

Celestia's eyes widened slightly at this, and Luna snarled as she stepped forwards, the creature's eyes roving towards her as he added politely: "And for you, little Brynhild, I do confess: you knew my brother until recently, even if under duress."

"_Jötnar_." whispered Twilight Sparkle, looking disbelievingly at the entity, and then she stared back and forth at the chaos entities that all had their unique heads lowered towards the creature in respect. "But... but you came out of Ginnungagap, and Valthrudnir, he..."

"Well, the _Jötnar _do not die. We simply... go on." The creature made a fluttering gesture with his fingers, and then he smiled kindly and bowed his head forwards. "Sometimes we go one way, sometimes we get a little lost and end up on the wrong side of the universe. But where there's a will, there's always, always, always a way... but oh, don't you worry. I don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to sell hats, drink tea, and... not see the entire universe end. Then when will we have cake?"

"The cake is a lie." Discombobulation muttered, and then he winced when the Mad Hatter spun towards him and shushed him violently several times, the Draconequus half-covering his head with a wince. "Don't throw me in the incinerator!"

"No, no, definitely throw him in the incinerator. Not enough to kill him, I certainly would never want to fry my puppy, but I wouldn't mind having a hot dog. Get it? Get it?" Discord grinned... and then another Draconequus smacked him, almost knocking him over before he turned a glare on the offender and shouted: "Hey, workplace violation here! I'm still the boss!"

"We have a union!" called another Draconequus, and there was a collective gasp before the group of Draconequus simply broke down into a wild brawl, Discord yelling and charging into the middle of the fight as Discombobulation dropped his face miserably in his hands and slowly dragged his fingers along his features.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all slowly tilted their heads, staring with disbelief as Antares looked blank, Prestige gaped, and Aphrodisia simply cheered and giggled, clapping wildly as she bounced on the spot like a foal at the circus. Then Celestia bared her teeth and stomped on the floor as she snapped her horn up, an echoing boom ripping through the air and the thirty or so Draconequus leaping up into several tight lines, all of them saluting and staring with terror at the ivory equine as she shouted: "That is enough!"

She turned her eyes to glare at Theophilius, then she strode quickly towards him, saying coldly: "Giants were the enemies of the gods. And I have never heard of a _Jötnar_ returning to life without the aid of either a god or one of his fellows. This is your last chance to give me an explanation for what you're doing here, or I'm going to have to take more aggressive measures."

Theophilius slowly reached up and straightened his hat, then he rose his fists gamely, saying seriously: "So it's a fight you want, is it, Freya?" He began to bounce from foot-to-foot, narrowing his eyes at her as he revolved his fists back and forth with comically. "Now you listen here, you listen to me, you listen and listen good, little missy, I'm the best darn fighter this side of-"

Celestia stepped forwards and punched him in the stomach, her hoof sinking deep into his gut, and the creature's eyes bulged as he was almost bent in half and hefted up to his toes. Then he whimpered, wrapping his arms around his stomach and stumbling backwards as he retched, then overbalanced and landed on his rump, at the same time coughing out a stream of tea.

He sat, looking absolutely dejected as he blinked a few times, but despite the tears in his eyes Celestia only loomed over him, glaring down at the entity even as Luna said awkwardly: "I would like to pummel the creature most fiercely as well, Celestia, but... well, I do not wish to tell thee how to do thy job, of course, as thou art Queen of the Valkyries..."

Celestia's eyes flicked sourly over her shoulder, and Luna cleared her throat and shut her mouth before Celestia's eyes then turned towards the Draconequus. They all immediately leapt into one-another's limbs, staring at her with terror before she returned her cold glare to Theophilius.

He coughed out a bit more tea, then looked up at her and whimpered: "Oh, it doesn't taste nearly as good coming out as it does going in, mum. Can. Can you give me just-"

Celestia seized him by the collar and yanked him forwards with a squeal, the mare's eyes hard as she glared down at him and asked coldly: "Who revived you? Was it Gymbr or was it Hel? And for what purpose?"

Luna and Scrivener looked surprised, but Antares only narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards intently. Theophilius, meanwhile, was staring up at Celestia with something like amazement, whistling slowly before he remarked: "You must have really eaten a lot of fish as a child, Celestia, because I have to say... that is quite the cunning observation. But you did miss one thing, I fear."

Celestia frowned at this, and then the Mad Hatter politely tipped his hat to her before he simply vanished from her grip in a crackle of green lightning, the ivory mare stumbling in surprise, then glaring upwards as Theophilius popped back into existence high above on the ceiling, the creature doing a little jig. "Cheers, friends! Away we go! All aboard the crazy train!"

With that, Theophilius pointed towards the ceiling, a rift ripping through reality before he giggled and leapt into the air, cannonballing in defiance of gravity into this... and then Celestia shouted a denial as the Draconequus leapt up one after the other to follow into the rift, some of them flailing wildly as if trying to resist, others diving straight for the portal as the ivory mare shouted: "Block it!"

Prestige and Antares both snapped their horns upwards in almost perfect time to create a barrier over the hole, as Twilight gritted her teeth and attempted to dispel the magic... but then she cried out in pain as she was lashed backwards by chaotic energies, knocked skidding along her spine into the wall before she bounced off with a dumb blink and a shiver of pain. Both Luna and Scrivener cursed at this, twitching before they looked up in shock as the Draconequus continued to pass through the wall of energy Antares and Prestige had created... except something else was trying to corrupt the magic, and both ponies were fighting to try and contain and control the barrier.

Then both ponies were knocked backwards with shouts of surprise as recoil blasted over their horns, and the barrier they had created transformed into a large, curved donut around the hole, several Draconequus bouncing off the sides of this with loud, comical pings and clangs before vanishing into the rift.

In moments, only Discord and Discombobulation were left, both Draconequus huddled on the floor and covering their heads... and then both peering up with sighs of relief when they realized the other chimerical creatures were gone and they had been left behind. "Well, puppy. Another fine mess you've gotten us into now."

"Oh, right, because clearly none of this is your fault. You're not the one who took such pleasure in bossing us lowly minions around, and now we're not suffering the irony of your situation at all." Discombobulation said dryly, poking at the fellow Draconequus, and Discord stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him.

They were spared any further argument by Hecate buzzing back into the air, the head shaking itself out roughly before she said crankily: "You idiots can't do anything right, can you? How hard is it to hold down a single god of chaos?"

"There's no such thing as a god of chaos. And a _Jötnar_ that can control Draconequus, after spending so long in Ginnungagap instead of the Void... it barely makes sense to me." Celestia murmured, lowering her head with a frown. "Someone has to have helped him. Fused the _Jötnar_'s spirit into that body... maybe even created that body for him."

Prestige looked uneasily up, asking worriedly: "If it was Gymbr... could Theophilius have something to do with his plans? Gymbr said he wanted to bring unending chaos... did we just... did we just let that chaos into our world?"

"Draconequus, my dear, aren't tailors. There's no reason they would willingly hang out with the Hatter: but the Mad must serve him, as I know I've said before, and we're all mad here." Discombobulation explained gently, looking pointedly over at Discord, and the fellow Draconequus nodded moodily a few times as he crossed his arms. "Or, to put it another way, he's the Digimon tamer and we're the helpful little guys who have no choice really but to listen to him."

Discord looked mildly over at Discombobulation, tilting his head slightly as he asked dryly: "Seriously? That's the best you can come up with? No Pokemon references, no... talking about that other game where you capture demons and fling them at other demons? I have to say, I'm almost disappointed, puppy."

Discombobulation opened his mouth to reply, and then both Draconequus winced and flailed wildly when Hecate chained a bolt of lightning between them, glaring furiously between the two as she snapped: "Shut up! We have a more important topic to discuss than your pointless little theater!"

"If you do that again, Hecate, I'm going to break your horn. Consider it your second strike." Celestia said evenly, and Hecate gave her a dark look but slowly hovered backwards, and the ivory winged unicorn shook herself out quickly before turning her eyes towards Scrivener, Twilight, and Luna, saying softly: "You've been unusually quiet. Is it what he said?"

"We did not know many _Jötnar_." Luna murmured softly, nodding slowly and giving a faint smile as she nodded slowly to Celestia, her eyes cloudy. "Of what Clan does thou think he was? True _Jötnar_, or Fire or Earth?"

"The Ice Giants came first. Ymir was an Ice Giant, and is said to be the true creator of all things, to have made the first gods by accident..." Celestia looked down, shaking her head briefly. "Then came Surt, out of Muspell, with his monstrous Fire Giants. And last, our three tribes breeding together is what created the Earth Giants... he can't be pureblooded _Jötnar_. He has to be Earth. It's the only thing that could explain his powers."

"You're talking about Ginnungagap, Tia. Nothing explains everything there." Discombobulation said mildly, and Celestia smiled faintly over at him as Luna traded looks with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, already sharing her memories with them in an effort to figure out precisely who it was they had just seen.

What made both Scrivener and Twilight uneasy was just how desperate Luna seemed all of a sudden... but with the flurry of memories also came understanding of why she was so worried. The _Jötnar_ had always tended to be of two varieties, after all, no matter how they acted or what they appeared to be on the outside: brutes who just wanted their way and would stop at nothing to get it, or loyalists who would serve their chosen leaders until the very end.

What Luna was afraid of was that both of these options could be bad: Theophilius could be a smiling lunatic who was going to attempt to bring eternal chaos to the world in his own way – even if Scrivener and Twilight both somehow had a strange, almost positive feeling about the strange god-giant-thing, even with his absurd power over the Draconequus – or he was loyal to whoever had revived him and would do anything in his power to help his master. If that was Hel, they were in trouble; if it was Gymbr, they were in even worse trouble.

Both ponies tried to reassure her even as they felt so many memories entering their minds, shifting through them in a flurry to try and isolate all the Earth Giants that the Valkyries had known in the past... before all eyes were drawn with surprise as a throat cleared itself loudly and Cowlick said sourly, from where she was standing by the base of the now-destroyed portal: "So we got no answers, we just let a bunch of Draconequus into our world, and that fancy-ass portal that took forever to build just got blown to hell. I think it's safe to say we're FUBAR."

Hecate snorted at this, whirling towards Cowlick as her eyes blazed coldly. "No, not yet we're not. I will not be made a fool of by another pedantic, idiotic _Jötnar_. In three days I will have this machinery rebuilt, and then I will reconfigure it to send out a wide-scale signal to every Clockwork Pony currently in dormancy or awaiting orders. An army of patchwork dolls is no match for an army of machines and monsters."

All eyes looked uneasily up at Hecate as her electric mane crackled, cables twisting back and forth as her glowing eyes slid to look behind her, whispering: "I will not go through what I was forced to with Valthrudnir again. I will not bow my head to another pathetic giant, any more than I will bow my head to a god who only wants to bring chaos and anarchy. I will have order."

Celestia shivered a little, forgetting everything else for a moment as she looked up at this terrible version of herself, and Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly. But Hecate was oblivious to all the eyes on her as she turned slowly around, her features twisting into a grin even as her eyes remained almost afraid as she looked at the framework of the broken ring, and didn't see the broken and melted metal, the useless scrap that was... she saw the obelisk she was going to make in the future, and the army of the _Jötnar _she had loved and hated more than anything else in this entire universe that she was going to wrestle away from his cold, dead hands.


	26. Two Steps Into Hell

Chapter Twenty Four: Two Steps Into Hell

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms wasn't wearing the stupid little plastic boots anymore, but his forelegs were still heavily bandaged, and he had grouchily consented to taking some painkillers that a demon had mixed up for him. They worked well enough to let him melee with his claws despite the fact they looked... almost fragile these days, but he had to be extremely careful about using his mire powers now. Something seemed to be wrong with whatever strange vessels let him exert the corruption: anything more than calling up a trickle of his powers made his forelegs feel like they were on fire and his claws start bleeding.

Luna, on the other hoof, had healed fully... if anything, she seemed stronger than she had been before. She had also not only repaired and polished up her armor, but gone the extra mile during one sleepless night and done some further trimming and modification to better her gear. Nothing that was entirely noticeable, but rather she had tightened plates in some areas and trimmed some of the excess insulation: but every little bit counted.

Twilight Sparkle, lastly, had been helping Celestia out, occasionally dropping by to check on Hecate and Cowlick, and she had also been working on her own body armor. It was rare that the Lich went into battle with equipment: generally the things they fought tended to tear through their armor like paper, and there was no point in overburdening herself when she could sew most wounds closed and reattach severed limbs. Plus, if they were fighting something strong enough to really send them south, she liked having the option of detonating herself to hopefully take down or drive off whatever it was they were dealing with.

On some occasions, though, it was better to take precautions... so with a little help, she had put together a lightweight set of armor that wouldn't interfere with her mobility, and more importantly, would insulate her against magic and attacks that targeted her spiritual energy. Kismet had been kind enough to help her with a lot of it: the Lich and the Great Reaper were on particularly-amiable terms, and not just because of Twilight's odd ability to make friends everywhere she went with everyone she met. The two just liked each other, and all their quirks and oddities.

And now, Twilight Sparkle was checking over this heavy, silver-and-black armor that was designed to match Scrivener and Luna's, made of segmented scale-like plates. The front of her armor was engraved with the symbol of a rose blossom in front of a full moon, cradled by a wreath of thorns and brambles. The rest of her armor lacked details or decoration: even the small, cleat-like obsidian spikes that stood out of the sides of her armor here and there had a purpose. They would absorb hostile magic into the thin plates of crystal that insulated her gear, converting it into a protective charge.

She was only wearing a simple helm, with a ring of similar black crystal that cradled her horn to enhance her magic and prevent any excess energy from going unused. The violet mare smiled a little as she reached up and touched this quietly: all the black crystal was made from painting voltaic topazes with the Prometheus Elixir. So much of what they used these days was made from... darker sources...

"Aye, but we are still ponies who always strive to do what is right, are we not?" Luna asked softly as she pushed open the door to their room, and Twilight smiled out at her companions: they were both dressed in their own gear, and Luna had Sting Mk. II holstered over her back... although she still hadn't been able to recall Prúðbikkja from wherever Gymbr had exiled it. "Well, Celestia has an idea to attend to that, as a matter of fact. She wishes to see us and try it before we go."

Twilight simply nodded with a small smile, half-hating how... comfortable she was with the fact that Luna and Scrivy could both read her mind and emotions so easily. But it made her feel... fuzzy inside when they did, too. Like it was a reminder of how much they loved her...

She blushed a little as she shook her head hurriedly out as she realized both ponies were smiling at her amusedly, and then she gestured awkwardly at the rings Scrivener was wearing around his claws, asking finally: "Are those helping?"

"They're a pain in the ass since I keep trying to close my claws into hooves when I clearly can't, but... otherwise, yeah, I think they are." Scrivener absently rubbed at the rings one one claw: they felt a little uncomfortable and made his claws feel stiff, but it was better than hurting when he walked. "But are you ready then? Got Andlitstingar?"

Twilight nodded, raising one wing to reveal the collapsed spear in its sheath beneath it before she smiled a little. "I do... really appreciate you sharing this with me, Luna, but I don't think it's quite my kind of weapon."

"Nay, 'tis not. Thou art awful with it. But all the same, 'tis receptive to thee and thou can channel thy magic through it, so for now 'tis the best we can do." Luna replied kindly, and Twilight laughed a little before Luna turned and gestured at them to follow. "Come, I am growing more and more anxious to leave by the minute. It has been a long, long time since I have raided Helheim itself."

"Valkyrie days, huh?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Luna huffed at him and bopped him lightly with her soulstone horn, but the earth pony only winced out of reflex as it banged painlessly against his heavy helm. "Am I ever glad to be wearing a helmet."

Luna grumbled, then she poked him firmly in the cheek instead with the spire, and the stallion cursed at her as he stumbled away as Twilight shook her head and smiled despite herself. She watched the two affectionately as they bickered on their way down the hall, glad that things had... never really changed. None of them ever really grew up, and it made things... so much easier to deal with.

The group emerged onto the top of Subterra to find Celestia was waiting for them, smiling kindly and standing in front of a circle of runes she had written in some red substance: likely her own blood, from the knife resting in the small pail beside her. Luna whistled a bit at this, studying the mare with surprise before a grouchy voice said: "Not to rush you at all, but can we make this quick? I'm eager to see my kin and drink away my shame."

Luna turned amused eyes to Terra, who was looking vindictive and sour as Morning Glory sat calmly nearby with the slightest smile on her features. Terra tossed a scowl over at the Destroyer, but didn't quite dare say anything further: the demons had fought a fierce duel a few days ago, and while Terra had managed to almost eviscerate Morning Glory, the Destroyer had broken both of Terra's front legs and then roasted her alive with purification inside her own metallic armor. Unable to move and suffering massively under the torment of the holy fire, Terra had been forced to surrender.

The Ironjaw had spent the last few days sulking: she didn't deal with losing very well. And Morning Glory probably wasn't helping matters much by calmly following Terra around, hovering over her, not needing to speak. In fact, her silence probably drove Terra even more insane: the dragon tried to fill it with scoffing and insults and promises of retribution, and Morning Glory just... smiled calmly and looked down on the dragon and showed just how malicious she could be.

Celestia shook her head slowly, then she said softly: "In a moment. First of all, my sister and I are going to perform a short summoning ritual together. As you can see, I've written out most of a Raven's Key... I need you to finish the symbol with your own blood. Then we'll use the old magic side-by-side and... see what happens."

The sapphire mare looked thoughtful at this, and then she nodded slowly before raising a foreleg, her horn glowing and undoing the locks that held a bracer in place over her foreleg. She pushed back the insulating mesh beneath, then, without hesitating, used her horn to slice open her limb and spill out a thin stream of her blood, grimacing a bit... but not at the pain, as her eyes flicked uneasily up to the statue of Nightmare Moon, feeling strangely like it was watching her somehow.

She shook her head hurriedly out, then returned her eyes to the trickle of blood: her horn glowed as she used magic to open the wound a bit wider and keep the red essence flowing, and she used her other hoof to crudely paint the rest of the diagram, gradually forming an eight-pointed star and several crescent-shaped runes inside the circle.

Finally, she sat back and nodded firmly, tossing one awkward glance up at Celestia: the ivory mare smiled in agreement, and then she lowered her head... and in perfect time, Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all lowered their own as the Valkyries both murmured softly: "By my blood and honor, by my spirit and soul..."

Both winged unicorns took slow breaths, then lapsed into their old language, eyes closing, speaking what was half-prayer, half-command. The bloody symbol they had painted began to bubble and visibly flow, circulating along the lines they had drawn, and Terra and Morning Glory both forgot their rivalry to lean forwards and watch with interest.

Luna and Celestia's voices rose in their chant, their horns glowing and sparking with energy, but this magic was far older, far more powerful than unicorn magic: it was power that thrummed up from their hearts and souls, that came from their glory days as Valkyries, that called on powers that had been long forgotten across most of the myriad worlds Odin had seeded...

Both winged unicorns rose their heads slowly, eyes opening, energy rippling around them before they both gritted their teeth and snapped their heads downwards, and there was a tremendous ripple through reality, followed by a bright, sharp flash of light.

And a moment later, Luna was grinning in delight, her eyes gleaming as Prúðbikkja floated in the air above her head, sparking with electricity. She licked her lips slowly, then turned her eyes towards Celestia... and laughed, her grin stretching all the wider as said warmly: "Now there is a sight that stirs memories inside me! Dómr, Drengr, Gæfa... if it warms my heart to see thee, I can only imagine how thy mistress must feel!"

Celestia had her eyes closed, but she was smiling softly as she breathed slowly in and out, her head lowered, her expression almost content as the three weapons floated silently around her... and then, slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up, answering softly: "Complete."

Scrivener and Twilight both stared in surprise: while Celestia's swords created through her hjorleikr were all identical short swords, these three weapons were all very different. Even though they were clearly all part of a set, with each was inscribed with a series of runes over either side of the silver blades that Scrivener guessed was their names, and a long, smooth steel grip wrapped in hide, they were also all shaped uniquely and meant for different purposes.

One was thin and sickle-shaped, the hook wide and long and reaching and so sharp it hurt Scrivener's eyes just to look at; another was almost rectangular, with a flat tip instead of a point and growing thicker near the end, the design more bludgeoning than it was sharp; the last was both elegant and savage at the same time, the upper half of the blade double-edged and smooth, but the lower half serrated teeth meant for sawing into other weapons and flaying apart armor and flesh. Gæfa, Dómr, and Drengr: the stallion could catch glimpses of what Celestia had done with these weapons in the past, and it made him both eager and terrified to see what she would do with them in the future.

The ivory mare was smiling radiantly at Luna, and Luna was still grinning widely back before they both stepped forwards and swung a foreleg out, front hooves punching together as their weapon clashed in midair. They both leaned forwards, then clashed their weapons again as they roared together before stepping back and nodding proudly to one-another.

"Aye, very cute. Now can we get going?" Terra asked after she managed to regain her composure, but she was smiling in spite of herself, shaking her head slowly and looking impressed beneath the grumpiness she was attempting to hold onto as she said wryly: "I would dearly like not to waste any more time, after all. Nice as it is to see the Lady Freya has regained her old playthings."

"I just needed a little help, that's all. Valkyries... sisters... stick together." Celestia looked down warmly at Luna, who gazed ardently back up at her sibling. "Now get out of here, little sister. My swords are already complaining that we won't be joining you in Helheim. If you don't leave soon, I might have to go with you anyway."

Luna laughed and shook her head at this, saying easily: "Nay, thou has to stay here until Sleipnir arrives, then play the role of diplomat with Canterlot, does thou not? Aye, but I must say, Celestia... thou hast never seemed less like a monarch and more like a Queen then thou does now."

Celestia smiled warmly at this, clearly touched before Luna turned away, winking over at Terra. "Now, Ironjaw. We are ready to leave. If thou needs any aid opening the portal, however, I am sure that Morning Glory shall be glad to assist thee."

"You keep this up, Luna Brynhild, and I'll feed you to my clan brothers myself." Terra grumbled, and then she turned around and rose her head high, saying calmly: "Nay, all Ironjaw know the way home, lass. Unlike your wretched magic portals, it's simply a matter of openin' the door and walkin' the right path."

With that, Terra took a deep breath, then leaned forwards and spat out a blast of blue flame that seemed to strike against the air itself, seeming to catch against some invisible wall it greedily spread over, then burned rapidly away into ashes that collapsed away and revealed a rectangular doorway framed in sapphire flames, leading into a swirling crimson light.

She began to grin... then frowned even as Luna started forwards, raising a claw and saying sharply: "Wait, something's not right... there's something..."

Terra leaned towards the doorway, then her eyes widened before the Ironjaw snarled and cursed as she was blasted backwards by a flare of crimson fire. Morning Glory leapt immediately to her side as Luna snarled and set herself, her partners dropping into position on either side of her as Celestia's swords snapped into position around her.

Then Luna shivered, her eyes widening as Twilight almost fell limp when a familiar figure stepped through the portal, the young unicorn shaking her head slowly as she murmured softly: "Gymbr was right... you were going to try and go to Hel."

"Innocence..." Twilight whispered, and she began forwards... before stumbling to a halt, staring weakly as Twilight Shadow calmly walked out of the portal and strode up to Innocence's side, the dark Lich dressed in a heavy cloak and smiling coldly.

Twilight trembled as she stared at her daughter, who looked back up calmly at her mother, with that doppelganger by her side. And as mother studied child, she saw all the differences in her... not just the cape and the lightweight armor that had replaced the Valkyrie gear they had worked so hard to make for their daughter, or how her coat looked darker, her eyes brighter, how her features seemed older... but how her polymorph was so much better, giving her softer curves, looking less synthetic. And the sense of magic from her...

Innocence smiled softly, leaning forwards and opening her mouth... and Luna stepped immediately forwards, shouting angrily: "Say that we should come and join Gymbr, Innocence, and whether thou art my daughter or not I shall pummel thee into the ground!"

The young mare looked shocked by this response, and then she shook her head in disbelief before sighing quietly, looking with disappointment across at her mother as she rubbed a hoof – a hoof, for the first time Innocence had hooves, not claws, and how Twilight couldn't help but stare! – against the ground. She studied the three of them, then shook her head slowly and said softly: "And he was right about that too, I guess... but Momma, Móðer, Daddy... I don't want it to be this way. I want us to be together."

"Then come to us. Don't ask us to come to that monster." Luna said quietly, shaking her head and leaning forwards, and Innocence closed her eyes tightly. "Sin, thou does not know what thou art getting into... what he is capable of..."

"But I do. He's capable of great things. And terrible things, and wonderful things... and things that you would not believe." Innocence smiled faintly as she gestured at the swirling crimson portal behind her, saying softly: "For example. He knew that you'd try and get to Hel... and that the only way you possibly could do that was by passing through Cairnmór. He knew that Terra would open a portal for you... and he helped Twilight Shadow create a distortion on the Dragon's Way that we could use to intercept you. To choose us instead of her."

There was silence until Celestia asked quietly, striding slowly forwards and lowering her head politely, even as he kept her weapons at the ready around her: "And what does that mean, Innocence? Are you prepared to declare war on us for your new master?"

"Gymbr is not my master. I love him, but he's not my master. He's my teacher, my mentor..." Innocence closed her eyes, a faint blush and a strange smile cresting her muzzle as she murmured: "And we've spent so much time together... years. I've missed you so much, but he knows how to make me feel good... feel better, and remember that one way or the other, we'll all be together one day. He is my god, and my patron... but not my ruler, or my master. I'm free to decide whatever I want for myself; I could take his power and leave but..."

She shook her head slowly, then looked up as Twilight shivered in disbelief and horror, almost whimpering in her throat as Luna stared and Scrivener trembled, a sick, twisted feeling in his stomach. Innocence only smiled at them, though, looking at them with pleading eyes as she whispered: "Please. You can't win. Gymbr's taken me to other worlds... shown me dimensions you wouldn't believe. He's made us all so powerful... even compared to First Tier demons and monsters, we're godlike. He's transformed Valhalla into a true warrior's paradise, and in only a few short years he took control of the entire Vale. How can you stop that?"

Celestia frowned at this as Twilight Sparkle laughed weakly, shaking her head. "Innocence... what's... no, it's only been days since..."

But Innocence only smiled softly, shaking her head slowly and saying softly: "Gymbr is more powerful than you can imagine, Mom. He's tapped into Valhalla's energy... with that added to his own, he's changed the very flow of time in Asgard. In Heaven, it's been decades since we last saw you. I've been training with him for decades. And every day, he makes me stronger."

Innocence hesitantly strode forwards as the ponies stared in disbelief, and Terra shook her head in denial, saying urgently: "Nay... nay, lass, you fool. Your god Gymbr is no great magician, but only a silly illusionist, playing with Heaven's gears... but those gears will strip, lass, unless you tell him that he has to reset the flow of time in Valhalla! 'Tis not something to be played with at will!"

"The Hourglass. But only the King of Valhalla can access it..." Celestia whispered, and then she leaned forwards and said sharply: "It was never meant to be used for longer than a few days, to give us the necessary time to build up our defenses in case we heard about giants or Hel coming to attack! It's an ancient artifact keyed to Valhalla alone, Innocence! If the Gates of Valhalla are opened into Asgard while the Hourglass is running, all of Heaven will suffer consequences you cannot begin to imagine!"

Innocence only shook her head at this with a tired sigh, replying quietly: "I know you mean well. But your ways of thinking are outdated and... afraid. Gymbr knows what he's doing... and I'm an adult now. Older than Tarry, as a matter of fact." Innocence looked up calmly, shaking her head briefly. "I have power, and I am Champion of Valhalla now... I love Gymbr. And he loves me."

"Gymbr doesn't understand love. He's using you." Scrivener said quietly, and Innocence smiled faintly over at him, studying her father silently.

"No. He does. He's taught me... a lot." The young, corrupted mare laughed quietly as she reached up and silently stroked a hoof over her own features. "Power is all that matters. I'm generous to the people who are good to me, and cruel to those who won't listen. I do whatever I want, whatever I please, because I have the right to. My strength gives me the right to do anything I want, to anyone I want. But I still care about people... I still try to be good to people, patient, and I haven't entirely... forgotten all those lessons about 'honor' and 'doing right' you guys taught me... I've just... I'm trying to look at the big picture now. If I'm going to be part of what saves this universe... I have every right to treat all the slaves and mortals beneath me however I want. But I still love you all so much, you're family, friends, and..."

Innocence strode slowly forwards, gazing almost hungrily at her parents as Twilight trembled and leaned back, shaking her head weakly. "Come with me, let me... let me show you. Join us. I want you with us. I won't even complain if Gymbr makes you stronger than he has me... if he loves you more. I want to love you too..."

Innocence leaned forwards as she turned towards Twilight, lips moving forwards, brushing tenderly against her mother's, making the Lich pale further... and then she stumbled backwards a moment before Innocence could kiss her, and the unicorn looked strangely hurt as Twilight Sparkle shivered, then whispered: "Oh... oh my little girl... no, no, I... no..."

"Innocence... stop. Stop. Listen to thyself. Thou art better than this..." Luna swallowed thickly, shaking her head weakly before she stepped forwards, gazing silently into her daughter's eyes... but if her daughter was in there, it was buried deep, beneath this greedy, immoral, self-proclaimed goddess. "Thou art not... thou cannot be..."

"We have to go, Innocence. Too long will have passed in Valhalla... and they're not going to change their minds." Twilight Shadow looked coldly over the group, then she smiled icily. "But it doesn't matter. When they find out how wrong they were about everything, that we really are trying to save all their lives... I'm sure they'll be falling all over themselves to make it up to you."

Innocence sighed softly, then she nodded briefly as she gestured at the Lich, saying softly: "Go back to Gymbr. Give him a kiss for me and tell him that I'll be there soon."

Twilight Shadow nodded and turned, heading into the portal... and immediately, Terra leapt forwards, clearly moving to seal it closed. Innocence only flicked her horn, however, and massive spikes of dark crystal ripped out of the ground, making Terra skid to a stop with a curse of surprise before the unicorn snapped her horn upwards, and a tremendous blast of force slammed the Ironjaw onto her back with a gasp of shock.

"Don't. I'm stronger than all of you." Innocence said quietly, shaking her head slowly before she straightened and looked silently over at her parents. "I just want to make you strong too. I want to share with you what I've learned: we're free, and above everyone else in the entire world. We're gods, and we make our own rules, choose how to live... and who should entertain us, who should suffer, who should be given gifts, who should die. Mom, Dad, Mutt... I don't want to lose all of you. I don't want to hate all of you. I want to love you. But you have to accept me, and you have to accept Gymbr."

"Then the die is cast." Luna whispered, and she slowly straightened before shaking her head slowly as Prúðbikkja shuddered in the air beside her as if in pain, her features hardening even as Twilight looked at her desperately, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut and lowered his head. "I swear Innocence... we will save thee. And I swear, we will stop Gymbr... for no matter what thou says, what is truth and lie... he will be the death of the universe if the so-called light is not."

Innocence lowered her head a little, closing her eyes, and then she said softly: "Fine. Then I'll go back to him... and I'll get stronger... and one day, I'll put a stop to you before you can hurt him. And I'll bring you to him, and I'll help him make you see, whatever it takes."

The mare's eye flashed as she looked up coldly at them, and then she smiled as her eyes roved over her parents. But for all her words, the malice she clearly wanted to exude, the strength she thought she had... this mare who was still their daughter somewhere inside faltered instead of saying something else, finishing either threat or promise, and she simply turned and strode into the swirl of crimson.

Luna looked slowly down, and Scrivener opened his eyes, looking up and not knowing what to say... before both ponies looked with surprise at Twilight as she said in a rough whisper: "Let's go."

"Twilight... wait, we can take a moment, and..." Luna began soothingly, and Twilight Sparkle whirled around, her eyes blazing with almost feverish light, her head raising high.

"I'm fine, let's go!" Twilight shouted, and Luna winced slightly as she heard her own anger in that voice, and Scrivener was startled out of the misery he had let himself sink into. Both ponies stared at Twilight as she breathed hard in and out, the Lich trembled violently before she stormed around in a circle and glared at Terra as the dragon picked herself up, the violet mare asking harshly: "How quickly can we get this done?"

"'Tis... a straight enough route lass, fear not." Terra said after a moment, shifting awkwardly as she stared at Twilight herself before the dragon shook her head and started uneasily: "I don't dare imagine what you're going through, Miss Twilight, but if I can suggest-"

"If you can't imagine the answer, then don't ask the question." Twilight retorted, and then the Lich clenched her eyes shut and lowered her head, taking a shuddering breath as all the rage and sorrow and the fury and the... the hate, oh, the hate boiled inside her, threatened to make her either break down or lash out before she whispered: "I have to keep moving. I have to keep moving, okay? I just have to keep moving and... we have to get to Gymbr as soon as possible. We have to stop him. We have to... to hurt him."

Scrivener and Luna both looked up in silent agreement, Luna doing her best to swallow back her rage as the stallion attempted to fight down his own despair... and beneath that, the animal. All three of them were affecting each other, but Twilight was the one being hit hardest, hurt most, twisted so much by their emotions... emotions that Luna and Scrivener themselves had no idea how to deal with, or what they should even be feeling.

Then Celestia strode forwards, pushing past the two ponies and settling her hooves on Twilight's shoulders as she turned her firmly to look up at her. Twilight rose her eyes, opening her mouth, not even knowing what she was going to say, but it was cut off as Celestia said quietly: "If you want to save Innocence, don't lose yourself."

Twilight clenched her eyes shut, feeling her stitches writhing... and then she took a slow, shuddering breath before she simply nodded once and relaxed slowly, turning her eyes quietly upwards and whispering: "He corrupted my daughter. He turned her into his... his toy. She's..."

"We can't change what's happened... but we can still change the future, and save her." Celestia promised quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both smiled faintly as they stepped forwards, nodding in agreement. And little-by-little, they felt Twilight Sparkle settling down, coming to her senses even as tears began to flow down the Lich's cheeks... but maybe that was the best sign of all.

She took a shuddering breath, then reached up and wiped at her features even as Celestia hugged the violet mare tightly, closing her eyes and squeezing the mare silently into her body as she silently pulled her head into her chest. Twilight went willingly, and Celestia smiled faintly despite everything, feeling her former student responding to her, letting herself be held.

Celestia looked up across at Terra, and Terra shook her head briefly, murmuring: "Fear not. The door will stay open for a long time... there's nothing else I can see in the way, either. But the time distortion... it will make them unstoppable..."

"No, it won't." Celestia said softly, looking down at Twilight and soothingly rubbing along the Lich's back. "The Hourglass can adjust how Valhalla's time flows in relation to the mortal world, but at a cost. When it flows out of synchronization, the Gates cannot be opened without causing a massive backlash, which means time in Asgard is actually flowing normally. Rifts can't be opened, either, without running the risk of turning them into wormholes as slow time and fast time collide. And Innocence thinks she's strong, and in Valhalla, she would be... but that energy gained and gathered in Valhalla's fast time will bleed out of her body in a normal environment. Time itself is just a concept, a measurement: the Hourglass doesn't control time, but the flow of energy and particles in a static atmosphere."

"Complicated. And stupid." Morning Glory muttered, shaking her head in distaste. "Then it's like an arena of blood quartz."

"Which thou kept thyself, if I recall." Luna remarked ironically, and the Destroyer gave her a sour look. "Well, in thy defense, thou wert indeed insane when thou ruled from there. But all the same, the point still stands that thou art a silly hypocrite."

Morning Glory growled moodily, and Terra shivered and lowered her head, murmuring: "I cannot believe Gymbr has done this... this is not just madness, but idiocy. Why would he risk this?"

"Because he believes he's powerful enough to stop anything that might happen as a consequence. And because he wants to spend decades playing with his toys, not just build an army." Scrivener Blooms said bitterly, shaking his head slowly before he looked up. "Twilight's right. We need to get to Helheim as soon as possible. Because in the few seconds Innocence has been gone..."

"Perhaps it has been hours in Heaven. Perhaps days. Perhaps longer." Luna cursed, and Prúðbikkja sparked as if in agreement before the sapphire mare shook her head and looked up at Celestia, saying quietly: "Thou must help Hecate prepare the Clockwork Ponies. And thou must... we must make allies everywhere we can. We must be prepared."

"We will be." Celestia promised quietly, nodding slowly before she let Twilight slip away, and the ivory winged unicorn looked down, saying softly: "By the time you get back, I promise I'll have a way into Valhalla. We're going to put a stop to Gymbr, and we're going to do it before he can hurt anyone else or bring chaos to the world."

Twilight nodded silently, then she looked up with trust at Celestia: trust that the ivory mare was not going to break or violate, no matter what it meant she had to do. There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle turned towards the portal, shaking her armored body out before she looked over her shoulder at Scrivener and Luna.

They both strode forwards, nodding to her, giving her promises and reassuring thoughts, and the violet mare took a slow breath before she faced ahead towards the crimson portal again, murmuring: "Okay. Let's... let's get moving. I'd rather be moving than crying."

Scrivener smiled a little at this, and Luna nodded as she approached and traded a fierce, one-limbed hug with Twilight for a moment, dropping their heads together. The Lich smiled faintly at this, then closed her eyes and dropped her head against Scrivener's neck when he strode up to her other side, feeling her partners on either side of her and trusting them to keep her moving, to keep her focused, to keep their eyes on the mission.

Terra looked hesitant for only a moment longer, and then she grunted and jerked her head at the red rift, murmuring: "Well, into the breach, my friends. Hopefully 'twill be a boring enough walk... just don't go wandering off now, you hear?"

The ponies nodded, and Celestia and Morning Glory both watched silently, the Destroyer with her head high and Celestia with her swords lowered and a faint smile on her features. But as Terra led the three into the rift, the trio did its best not to look back, even as the red flares of light threatened to blind them, even as pain and heat sizzled over their bodies as they stepped into the doorway of fire.

They couldn't look back. They could only move forwards, and hope that they could put a stop to Gymbr before he corrupted anything else they loved.

* * *

The walk through the Dragon's Road was a strange one: it was like a floating, wide road of dirt in the sky, over a void of vast redness and a thousand other intertwining paths. Here and there were patches of forest, and in other places they seemed to pass through massive tunnels of rock and wild gemstone, these often filled with strange, reptilian life.

But mostly, it was boring, enough that Luna eventually hid her spear away: they saw a few other Ironjaw dragons, but these were always too far away to really make out the details of apart from their metallic frames. And at the end of it, it was surprisingly anticlimactic: there was simply a set of crystalline pillars at the end of the long and winding dirt road, which Terra breathed life into with her sapphire breath, and between them a hole in reality ripped open.

Then they stepped out into Helheim, and immediately, things got interesting.

The moment the three ponies followed the Ironjaw dragon into Helheim, a horrible screaming rose through the air before massive claws of ice ripped out of the frost covered ground, seizing into the portal and ripping it apart like it was ribbons of paper, not a distortion in the fabric of reality itself. Luna and Scrivener immediately set themselves as Twilight shivered and looked back and forth in shock, feeling a chill in her bones that she almost never felt these days: but worse than that, was feeling almost like... she was home.

There was nothing but frost and snow and rock, and high above, a ceiling of cracked and desolate gray stone. It was dark, and yet not: the atmosphere was simply heavy, making all light seem faded, and the twinkling of snow and gemstone that stood here and here amidst the broken, barren tundra seem malicious.

Almost as malicious as the glint of light off the three monstrosities that had encircled them. Icy, blue-white ponies, except they were terribly tall, with terribly long-legs that ended in flexible claws. Crimson smears surrounded lipless mouths twisted into cruel grins, and soulless white eyes stared at them with hatred beneath manes that whipped back and forth, made of frost and blowing snow.

"Windygoes?" Twilight Sparkle asked in disbelief, staring at these monsters, and then one leaned forwards and screamed at them as Terra snarled and set herself, and Luna gave a short laugh, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Oh nay, these are neither the North Wind nor foal's bedside fable! These are Wendigo, Twilight Sparkle, and they can only be harmed with fire!" Luna replied sharply, flicking her soulstone horn to the side, and Scrivener gritted his teeth as he set himself, feeling enchanted flames spreading rapidly over his claws and forelegs.

"Aye, and they're far fiercer here in Helheim than they are in the mortal realm. Even we Ironjaw try to avoid them." Terra growled, snorting smoke out of her nostrils before she added sharply: "Do not let the creatures sink their claws into you: what's lethal upstairs is much, much worse here!"

One of the Wendigo leapt forwards with a terrible wail, seeming to glide through the air as it stretched its gangly limbs eagerly towards them, but Luna was quick to snap her horn out, sending a sapphire fireball shooting into the monster's face. It was blown backwards with a howl of misery, but if anything, it only seemed to excite the others further, one monster sprinting in to try and flank them as the other leapt in an impossible pounce at Twilight Sparkle's side.

Scrivener gritted his teeth as he turned towards the last, leaping forwards and using Twilight's back like a step to launch himself into the air, and he slammed a claw home into the Wendigo's face, spiking it straight down into the frozen earth like a volleyball. It shrieked as it bounced painfully, and then Twilight snapped her horn towards it, a crimson fireball smashing into the creature.

It exploded in a tremendous bang, knocking it backwards as natural fire began to rapidly devour the monster, the Wendigo howling and writhing as it hurriedly withdrew. The others, meanwhile, were driven back by Terra's fire and Luna's fireballs, both charring away the spirits of the monsters before one of them snarled and lunged straight through Terra's breath, rushing straight towards the dragon-

Terra's eyes glowed as she grinned and stomped the ground, and a massive wave of cold and ice rushed over the Wendigo, freezing it solid and leaving it trapped helplessly in the glacier. It still glared at them with absolute hatred, but the creature couldn't move out of its frosty prison.

The last Wendigo hissed at them, then rose its head and roared to the rocky sky of Helheim, and all three ponies winced as a biting wind ripped past them, carrying with it a blinding flurry of snow... and when the ponies and dragon were able to look up again, the monsters had simply vanished, ice prison and all. Terra grimaced and spat to the side, then she shook her head and gestured quickly with her head at a mountainous region behind her, growling: "Come, we'd best make haste. It's only ten minutes or so to walk to Cairnmór, but the Wendigo will take much shorter than that to regroup and give chase. And once they have your scent, they never forget it."

"Then we should move quickly. Such foes are too dangerous to face in unknown territory such as this." Luna muttered, nodding and making a face over her shoulder before she nudged Twilight Sparkle gently, and the Lich nodded a little as the sapphire flames died out from around Scrivener's claws, the stallion absently flicking these a few times.

Terra turned to lead them onwards, and the three ponies followed after the dragon as she strode quickly in the direction of the mountains: soon enough, it became clear that she was following a path of some kind, one that was faintly marked among the snow by the position of rocks here and there. Every now and then, Terra would stop and breathe flames onto a charred-looking crystal here and there, and the stone would burst into flames, turning into a miniature torch that sent curls of brimstone smoke rising through the air.

"A signal to my clan... and to slow down any pursuers. The Wendigo loathe the smoke and heat." Terra explained after a few minutes, and then she gestured ahead with a slight smile as they began up a mountain pass, gesturing at a billow of smoke in the distance. "Aye, there. They know we approach, so there won't be any panic at the sight of you three. But they won't be quite as polite to you as I am, you know. We are a proud clan, Isernertos."

The dragon paused, then she looked thoughtfully over her shoulder as they made their way up the rise, beginning to open her mouth... and then grimacing as her eyes flicked up, muttering: "We'd best pick up the pace. More Wendigo are coming, and it looks like they've rounded up some thralls to thicken up their hunting party."

The ponies winced, looking over their shoulders to see shapes in the distance hurriedly approaching, and then they focused ahead and ran after the dragon as she broke into a run, growling: "Damned animals, far more dangerous than any demon lord... they've lost their minds and neither fear nor can be controlled by the Archives. All they do is follow what their instincts tell them to."

"And I take it that means most of them just want to murder and devour whatever they come across, right?" Scrivener Blooms asked moodily, and Terra grinned and shrugged a bit as the group hurried onwards up the pass. They could hear the monsters behind them gaining on them little-by-little, but as they ran Terra spat out blasts of flame to either side, lighting up more of the strange stones and setting the ice itself aflame here and there.

Within a minute, they crested the top of the pass, and Terra let out a sigh of relief as the ponies stared down in surprise: the mountains formed a natural ridge around a deep, bowl-shaped valley that was filled with large stone dwellings that were mostly square in their construction, and bonfires burned on top and around immense statues, filling the frosty air with a strange cheer, all the more alien for being here in Helheim.

They slowed as they jogged down the hill, and Terra grinned over her shoulder as she came to a halt some twenty feet away from the massive statues that formed the entrance to the city. The Wendigo were simply standing at the top of the hill, not daring to come closer as they snarled down at their quarry, and Terra blew a loud raspberry in their direction before she shouted: "Not so tough now, are you? Great stupid cowards, the lot of you!"

"I am starting to understand why some ponies may not find me as cute as I like to believe I am." Luna said wryly, and then she shook her head slowly, murmuring as she gazed up at the creatures in the distance: "So either they still have some trace of intelligence there, or thou and thy clan truly are as terrifying as thou likes to brag."

"I'm glad you're finally starting to understand that." Terra replied with a wide grin, and then she shook her head and straightened, turning around and smiling as she strode fearlessly towards the monolithic city, her mood clearly lighter than it had been in days. "Now come, friends. Never you fear, I'll take you straight to the Chieftain so he can determine your worth and what you'll have to do."

Luna nodded firmly as Twilight smiled faintly, although she already looked like she was distracted by worries and other thoughts. Scrivener Blooms nudged her gently, gazing at her softly, and the violet mare looked back and nodded to him reassuringly: she was still ready to move forwards, and focused on what they had to do.

The three ponies turned to follow the dragon onwards, looking back and forth at architecture that seemed both primitive and somehow beautiful, and at the other Ironjaw dragons that were emerging from the buildings and pausing in the street to gaze with interest and frowns at the ponies. Some seemed simply curious, while others were baring their fangs in challenge as metallic scales bristled, but the one dragon that stepped towards them aggressively was quickly driven back by Terra leaping forwards and snarling back, her frame seeming to double in size as her metal scales rippled, her eyes glowing with challenge.

The smaller Ironjaw skittered backwards, wincing and scurrying away down the road as several other dragons laughed, and Terra blew a smoke ring after him before she said with a mild glance towards the ponies: "Don't you worry none. Those who have newly been anointed or have come to us from the few rare places in Midgard where mortal Ironjaw live tend to be a little soft behind the ears for a little while. Especially if they've yet to earn a few trophies."

Terra reached up and jangled her necklace of teeth and claws absently, and Scrivener Blooms winced a little as Luna only grunted and nodded, before Twilight asked hesitantly, both curious and wanting to try and focus on something other than her daughter: "So Ironjaw... even though you worship and serve Hel, you're born... mortal?"

Terra smiled over her shoulder, then she started forwards, leading them onwards through the massive stone city... but loitering a little now so she could answer with pride: "Some are, aye... I was, for example. And while we're mortal, we're referred to as 'softskins...' partly because 'tis what we are. Our scales do not turn to metal until we're exposed to Helheim's energies... 'tis said to be a blessing of Hel's. Furthermore, it is said that only those Ironjaw who fight in Hel's name and spend their lives following the laws of the Clan will be blessed to come to Helheim.

"For us, after all, Helheim is not punishment... it's our paradise, it is where we are meant to go, to serve our Mistress Hel. For us, our mortal lives are not about living well, or happiness, or trying to please some unknown creator: a mortal life is about training ourselves to be the best we can be, learning to commune with Helheim and the rest of the clan, mastering the ways of our ancestors so that when we die in battle, we are prepared for our pilgrimage to this place. To Cairnmór."

Terra smiled warmly as she rose her head proudly, gesturing around at the massive city of stone before she grinned and pointed ahead at a palace made from gorgeous, polished crystal, the ice around it shaped into enormous sculptures of dragons dressed in armor and posed as if in the midst of battle. "And there, the Chieftain's palace!"

Scrivener looked awkwardly at the building: it was enormous, but almost dome like... no, more like a stubby cone. There were large, curved spikes of ice jutting out of it here and there, but apart from those and the statues, there were no other real decorations, and the windows were nothing but large holes and the doorway a curtain of hide. "Palace, huh?"

"I hear that note of scorn in your voice, pony, but just because we don't live in some gorgeous den of gold and metal, it doesn't make us any less civilized than you damned ponies are." Terra grumbled as she led the way onwards, and the stallion winced as Luna grinned over her shoulder at him and Twilight simply shook her head slowly. "Now, the Chieftain must be treated with respect. But not in the sense that you silly ponies seem to think respect works. 'Tis not respectful to keep your elders and betters at a leg's distance and always depend on them for every little thing; you must heed their words, listen to their orders, but treat them as friend."

"Excellent. Fear not, I am very familiar with this." Luna said positively, nodding firmly once, and Scrivener and Twilight traded uneasy looks. But before either pony could say anything, Terra was already leading them through the heavy curtain and into the so-called 'palace;' which, in reality, was nothing more than a single massive room. The walls were carved with murals and depictions of hundred of different dragons, and several guards stood at the ready, watching the newcomers warily.

At the back of the room sat five dragons on enormous crystalline beds, forming a semicircle: the Ironjaw in the center was clearly the Chieftain, his necklace composed not just of fangs and claws, but several small skulls. A narrow crown of gold rested atop his head, shaped to hook into his horns: Scrivener noted that one of these was broken near the base, and that there were quite a few other scars over this dragon's body as well... and yet he was only a little larger than Terra, even the other four elders that sat with him all larger and stronger and much-younger looking.

Terra approached and performed a quick little curtsey before she looked up with a warm smile, saying easily: "Daideó! It's good to be home, even if 'tis on business! I've missed you... and what I hope I bring you now aren't just friends, but worthy people, even if they not be Ironjaw."

"Terra, proud daughter of Isenertos. Here I set my eyes upon you and what do I see, but you dragging in more of the little ponies of Odin." The Ironjaw Chieftain studied them with interest all the same, smiling before he nodded to the three ponies as Scrivener and Twilight both bowed, then the stallion quickly punched Luna in the side, making her grumble and at least nod in respectful acknowledgment. "I suppose 'tis to be expected, though. I cannot say you have not done well for yourself in their world. I did question Goddess Hel's wisdom in this matter, but am glad to see she was right all the same."

"Thank you, Daideó." Terra smiled and nodded again, then she gestured to the ponies, introducing: "These are friends of us, and friends of Isenertos. Allow me to introduce Valkyrie Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle. Friends, this is my Chieftain and my grandfather, Stiúir."

Stiúir smiled, bowing his head forwards as Twilight and Scrivener both nodded awkwardly, then stared as Luna strode forwards and lightly punched the Ironjaw in the forelimb, looking up at him with a smile. "'Tis nice to meet thee."

The guards were glaring, and the other four elders stared as Terra slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head in disbelief, while Scrivener and Twilight both mouthed wordlessly at the sight. Stiúir was looking curiously down at Luna, as Luna looked fearlessly back up at the Ironjaw... and then the Chieftain through his head back and laughed loudly. "Oh, bold as a hungry Frostshark! Aye, we're going to get along either very well or very badly, aren't we, Luna Brynhild?"

"'Twill be very well so long as we may move forwards. For while I would enjoy making pleasantries here with thou and thy kind, Lord Stiúir, I fear I have much to ask and very little time to ask it." Luna stopped, stepping backwards and looking at Twilight for a moment before she turned her eyes back upwards, meeting the steady green irises of Stiúir. "My family is in danger. And every moment we spend here, 'tis not seconds lost, but perhaps days or weeks in the place where my daughter is being kept. We require the aid of Hel to save her, and to get to Hel, we require the assistance of thy clan to enter the Underdark."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the Ironjaw Chieftain nodded after a moment before he said calmly: "Then aye, I understand your hurry, Luna Brynhild. But for all the pity and sympathy I have for you and yours, I cannot offer you neither mercy nor exception: but Terra would not bring you here if she did not think you worthy and ready to pass our tests, so I will not question you here much further."

The Chieftain sat back, and Terra sighed in relief as she stepped away: Luna, meanwhile, was only continuing to look up at the dragon as Twilight and Scrivener both shifted awkwardly, neither entirely sure of what was going to happen... what they could even do. They thought Terra was large and fierce, but by a dragon's standards, she was small: many of the other Ironjaw they had seen made her look tiny in comparison, and even some of these elders had clearly molded and forged their own scales into fierce armor over their bodies.

"You three are soulbound, are you not? Aye, Terra's told me much about you..." The Chieftain looked thoughtfully back and forth, and then he leaned down and said gently: "But I do wonder. Has Terra mentioned that our rituals are meant only for other dragons? You must be Ironjaw to take these tests, or at least a softskin of another tribe."

Twilight looked up almost desperately, and Terra leaned forwards, saying pointedly: "But you allowed Kvasir to take the tests, Daideó, did you not? And that was not exception, was it?"

"Aye, but Kvasir came on his own terms, not because he was either desperate nor coerced by the world around him." replied Stiúir, the dragon shaking his head briefly as several of the elders rumbled, two of them looking disapproving, but Stiúir only looked over his shoulder and said pointedly: "And he was Ironjaw inside, and was able to make himself dragon outside."

"I am equal to any Ironjaw inside." Luna Brynhild said suddenly, raising her head high and proud, and this gained several growls from the elders even as Stiúir turned his eyes towards her curiously, before Luna grinned widely as she stepped backwards, Scrivener and Twilight both staring at her with disbelief as her horn began to glow. "But if 'twill settle thee, then I shall wear my face outside as well, and we shall see how thou feels about me then."

With that, Luna arched her back, her mane and tail both sparking violently as her body was engulfed in glowing light, her armor popping free of her frame and swirling towards the ceiling as Scrivener Bloom and Twilight Sparkle both winced away. The shape consumed by light grew and transformed, the glow growing all the more intense before there was a single loud rumble, and then the light faded rapidly away from the creature that was left behind.

A grinning blue dragon now sat complacently where Luna had been, covered in dark blue scales that lightened over her chest slightly, and Scrivener and Twilight both stared in disbelief at the polymorph: Luna had modeled it after Scrivener's own Tyrant Wyrm form, but her body was a little more slender, and instead of the bone pistons she had a set of enormous, leathery wings that were stretched high into the air, but slowly furled down against her as she shook her head and the tall, crystalline unicorn horn still standing tall from her forehead gave a glimmer.

"There. See?" Luna winked, now almost the same size as Terra. The sapphire now-dragon straightened and licked her sharp teeth as she absently rose a claw and flexed it, saying positively: "I had forgotten how much fun it is to shapeshift so freely."

The Chieftain laughed at this, shaking his head and looking entertained... but when all four dragon elders immediately began to rant away in their own language, he groaned and rolled his eyes, looking over his shoulder and snapping something back at them.

Two of them settled, and one sulkily flopped back on his crystalline bed, but another stepped off the raised dais of gemstone to snarl something challengingly at Stiúir. Terra's eyes narrowed as she growled, and Scrivener grimaced a bit: he had no idea what the elder had just said, but it was clear that it hadn't been something pleasant.

Stiúir looked unperturbed, though, gazing steadily back before he gave the briefest nod, and then he turned his eyes to Luna Brynhild, saying calmly: "Aye, that is a fine trick. But even if you are soulbound, and I would gladly count you all as one... the other elders disagree with me. They say this is nothing but an illusion to try and gain our Clan's trust."

Luna only smiled calmly in return, however, before she glanced up and pointed at her armor, which was still swirling slowly in the air near the ceiling. "Nay, that is a parlor trick. And aye, perhaps I am no great dragon... but thou hast recognized we are soulbound, so we are all one in the same, we all share each other's blood, spirit, strength... so permit me ask thee this. If my husband reveals his own true nature, and 'tis fitting enough to stand beside Ironjaw in thy eyes, shall thou allow us to take the tests to join thy Clan?"

The Chieftain looked meditatively over at Scrivener Blooms, and then he said mildly: "But it had best be no trick, lass. I fear these old rustbuckets do not have nearly as good a sense of humor as I do, you see."

Luna only winked at this, then she looked pointedly over at Scrivener Blooms, who groaned and dropped his head before he muttered: "Great. Well... uh..."

The stallion looked grumpily down at the ground, pawing awkwardly at the floor as he realized it was just some kind of soft, mashed-up gemstone, and then he looked up lamely as he asked: "This is an awkward question, but... do you guys mind if I ruin your floor?"

"Are you that great and fierce a dragon, lad? Should I fear for the walls and ceiling as well?" Stiúir asked teasingly, and Scrivener grumbled before the Chieftain sat back with a curious look on his face, as the other elders frowned and studied the charcoal stallion moodily. "Let's see what you've got inside you, little one."

The charcoal stallion sighed tiredly, then he nodded awkwardly and strode a short distance away, Twilight smiling supportively as Luna grinned widely. He began to pull off his armor piece-by-piece, muttering to himself before wincing when he felt a burst of magic run over his body, then yank suddenly back, undoing the belts and buckles holding his gear on and flinging his equipment into the air to join the slowly-swirling maelstrom of metal above.

Scrivener glared over his shoulder at Luna Brynhild as he was left in only his collar, who looked pointedly back at him before the mare-dragon simply shrugged and said mildly: "'Tis not my fault, Scrivy. 'Tis thine own fault for being so slow. Now hurry up, we do not have all day."

The stallion sighed tiredly, then he simply gave a nod as he turned back around, shoving his claws against the ground as he looked moodily over them to make sure the rings had come off. "This is going to hurt. And I'm glad. Because it's going to hurt you too. Because you're a jerk."

"Thou has such a way with words, Scrivener Blooms. Truly." Luna said dryly, and the stallion only shrugged with a grunt before he closed his eyes, digging his claws into the pebbly floor and breathing slowly as he pushed with his powers and turned the earth around him to dark mire.

Now Stiúir was leaning forwards with marked interest as the elders growled and grumbled to themselves, but Scrivener Blooms kept his focus on the mire and the task at hoof. He breathed slowly in and out, his head lowered, his eyes closed as he focused, and little-by-little he felt the puddle of mire expanding even as the pain in his claws worsened, the stallion gritting his teeth before he muttered as the pond of darkness began to ripple: "Okay. Here we go."

He closed his eyes, dropping his head forwards as he pulled on the shared energies of himself, Luna, and Twilight, and he gritted his teeth before arching his back, the dark mire surging upwards and washing over him as it coalesced into a solid dome.

For a few moments, there was nothing but that strange sensation that was both comforting and suffocating, like being wrapped in the tight embrace of a womb. He could feel his body already starting to change, his eyes clenching shut as hide turned to scale, and spread as flesh grew, muscle thickened. He could feel the changes, even though he was almost resisting them, as something thudded and writhed in his chest that wasn't precisely his heart... was more than that, was less than that: Kundalini.

The stallion gritted his teeth... and then he shoved upwards as he drew on all the energy from the mire that he could, sending flecks of gray in all directions as he stood tall. His draconic head rose as he growled, shaking off the excess sludge as the rest of the bog-like gunk around him crumbled away into gray dust.

He breathed slowly as he straightened, in full Tyrant Wyrm glory. Stiúir looked impressed as the elders looked up, but the one who had come down off his crystalline bed immediately began to make... well, Scrivener thought it was pretty clear they were denials and accusations and probably threats.

The black Wyrm snorted out blue smoke from his nostrils, looking grumpily in the direction of the objecting elder, and Stiúir seemed to agree with Scrivener's irritation as the Chieftain turned and said something sharply to the protesting Ironjaw. The elder looked almost surprised, and then he huffed and dropped his head, mumbling some last remark before falling quiet.

"Well now... and since you're no unicorn and I saw no telling glow from either lass' horn, I suppose that means that came under your own power. And strange as it may be..." He looked pointedly over his shoulder at the other elders, enunciating clearly: "He still wears the shape of our brothers. Whether or not he has the spirit worthy to join the Clan, however, we shall have to test."

There were grumbles from the others, but after a moment, nods of consent and agreement from three of the elders, and the last was smart enough to simply drop his head and sulk. Terra sighed in relief as Scrivener strode forwards with a wry smile, before Twilight hesitantly looked up and said quietly: "I don't... I mean, I can't transform myself."

Stiúir looked down at the Lich, then he smiled kindly, leaning down and saying gently: "No, you cannot. So you cannot take part in these tests, lass... but I see the bond between you three all the same, lass. So here is the deal I will make with you: if these two pass the challenges we have for them, they shall be named clan brother and sister, and you shall be called cousin."

Twilight began to smile a little, before Luna looked up and said firmly: "No. That is not acceptable. Twilight Sparkle shall be a sister to thee as I shall be, or Scrivener Blooms and I shall not run thy tests. Instead, we proud creatures shall show thee what true dragons we are in spirit and pummel thy entire spirit. Then thou shan't call us siblings, but masters."

Stiúir looked less amused at this, leaning forwards and saying mildly: "You have a habit of overstepping your bounds lass, don't you?"

Luna only grinned wryly at this, however, shaking her head and replying easily: "Believe me, thou has no idea. And thou does not want to challenge me and see what I am capable of."

Terra shifted uneasily as Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks, and there was silence for a few moments before Stiúir chuckled quietly, lowering his head and saying softly: "We do not accept non-dragons as sisters, Luna Brynhild."

"Aye, but does thou have to be a great lizard in order to be a dragon?" Luna asked calmly, raising her head and quirking one eye, and the Ironjaw Chieftain gave her a mild look. "Oh please, thou knows as well as I do there are many dragons who are naught but newts in disguise, and many others who would be better off by the name of 'glutton' or 'beast.' What is a dragon to thee, Caoránamac?"

The elders all growled, but Stiúir rose his head in thought, frowning across at Luna before the sapphire now-dragon said quietly: "I will not have my wife be any less an equal than I am. To myself, or to my husband."

Stiúir nodded slowly at this, and then he gave a smile, saying softly: "Aye, you should have said so in the first place. Now I understand this connection between you all the better, and what you mean to each other. Very well, Valkyrie. If you all are as one, then it's only fair to treat you all as one. But the tests will be that the much harder now: we will treat you two dragons as three, and you shall not be allowed to compete, Twilight Sparkle.

"We relish the challenge." Luna said firmly, and then she winked as her horn glowed brightly before there was a crackle, their equipment falling out of the air and swirling quickly into a pile on the floor, Luna's weapons landing neatly on top. "I shall trust all of thee not to poke our armor too much then. 'Tis very rude to poke a mare's armor while she is not in it, I shall have thee know."

"We have a similar rule." Stiúir said mildly, and then the Ironjaw Chieftain stood, Luna and Scrivener both facing him as the elders all bowed their heads and Terra looked up in what was clearly excitement. "Then let us waste no further time. Terra, as they are your friends you may stay and witness the trials. Let's just hope they continue to bring honor to your name, shall we?"

Terra nodded firmly, and Luna grinned as Scrivener looked up with a small smile... but it was a smile all the same as Stiúir looked from sapphire dragon to Tyrant Wyrm before he declared: "Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms... may Hel's luck be with you, and the challenge of Clan Isenertos begin!"

The elder dragons all rose their head and roared, soon joined by Terra and the guards stationed around the room, until the entire city of Ironjaw shook with it... and not knowing what else to do, Scrivener and Luna both threw their own heads back and joined in the chorus, as Twilight Sparkle lowered her head and only prayed they could make it through all of this in time, before Gymbr could unleash any more horrors upon Paradise... or even more importantly, her daughter.


	27. The Trials Of Clan Isenertos

Chapter Twenty Five: The Trials of Clan Isenertos

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener and Luna both followed the Chieftain through town, Terra bouncing beside the male she treated with so much respect not because he was lord of the tribe of Ironjaw, but because he was her grandfather. Others called out loudly to Stiúir as if he was a good friend instead of a respected official, but Stiúir always returned it with a friendly greeting of his own.

Ironjaw lined the streets, gazing with interest at these new dragons... well, dragon-lookalikes, since Scrivener was fairly sure Tyrant Wyrms had little to do with dragons despite their appearance, and Luna, no matter what shape she was in, was still Luna. Twilight Sparkle was nervously walking alongside Terra, but all the attention for the moment was on the dragon strangers, the Lich feeling almost surreal at how well she was blending in alongside these giant Ironjaws and how... welcome she felt here all of a sudden.

Scrivener Blooms was trying awkwardly to keep his head down, while Luna Brynhild had her own raised proudly, all-but-basking in the attention from the metallic demons. Everyone seemed to be aware of what was going on, but for some reason that didn't surprise Scrivener: everyone had probably heard the roars, after all, and in a place like this he didn't imagine much went on that escaped the attention of everyone else.

The Tyrant Wyrm looked awkwardly back and forth as they made their way down the street, and Stiúir glanced over his shoulder before he asked easily: "Are you mocking our primitive cultural ways again, black drake? Well, I fear I can't quite see how a boggy creature like yourself can look down upon us wee metal beasties."

"I... I wasn't. And I'm not a Marsh Drake." Scrivener said flatly, although he did his best to restrain his sarcasm: he figured somehow it wouldn't have quite the same effect on Stiúir as Luna's brash temperament did. Then again, Luna could somehow get away with being a jerk even when he couldn't. "I'm a Tyrant Wyrm."

"Oh, a Tyrant Wyrm?" Stiúir's voice was dripping with false awe, and he grinned and winked over his shoulder at the sour-faced male. "Well, do excuse me, but I wasn't aware you came in snack-size varieties, friend. I suppose we were all wee babes once, though."

Luna giggled, and Scrivener shot her a foul look, but the blue-scaled dragon only huffed and said defensively: "What? 'Twas funny!"

"You're funny." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced a bit when the sapphire dragon bodychecked him before poking at him with her horn, and he slapped at her grouchily, biting back a wince at how much that made his claws sting.

He flexed them as they continued along, and Luna softened a bit, studying him for a moment before she turned her eyes forwards to ask a question... but she saw her answer ahead, so instead she only whistled slowly, surveying the massive stone coliseum in the distance and saying mildly: "I suppose that is what we are headed towards, aye?"

"Aye" Stiúir agreed, nodding and smiling over his shoulder at Luna. "And I hope neither of you fear being watched, for there will be quite a few gathered in the seats already. These trials are great entertainment for our Clan: in recent years, only Lord Kvasir passed, out of the hundred or so warriors we've seen. Demons and dragons of all shape and size seek us out, after all, but few earn the right to attempt the Trials... many die in the attempt to simply gain entrance, and the rest in the challenges themselves. They are nothing to be taken lightly."

Scrivener winced and Twilight looked up worriedly, but Luna only smiled wryly and remarked: "Then 'tis fortunate with us we are friends with an Ironjaw ourselves, I suppose. So what dangers shall we face ahead?"

"Oh, I cannot ruin the surprises for you now, can I? No favors, no mercy, no exception: no Ironjaw would ever ask for it, no Ironjaw would ever blur the rules. We are bound by duty and honor." Chief Stiúir replied calmly, looking up and nodding once before he smiled pleasantly over his shoulder as they approached a set of massive iron gates in the wall of the colossal coliseum. "But don't fear. We Ironjaw waste not and want not: should you die, we'll hold a great feast in your honor, ,where you'll have the... place of honor, so to speak."

"Oh. How. How nice." Scrivener said finally, and then he cleared his throat before asking impulsively: "Also, not to stir the pot, but if you don't ever make any exceptions or anything... why was Terra able to bring us right to see you?"

Slowly, the Chieftain looked over his shoulder at the Tyrant Wyrm, and Scrivener gave a lame smile as Luna glared at him and Twilight Sparkle sighed tiredly. The black-scaled reptile shrank a little as Terra cleared her throat awkwardly, and Scrivener felt all too aware of the fact that the Ironjaw along the sides of the road and following behind them all had their eyes focused on him as well.

But finally, Stiúir smiled and turned an amused look towards Luna Brynhild, saying mildly: "I suppose that your husband has taken a knock or two too many to the head, aye?"

"Well, that is usually what we tell people, but the truth is simply that Scrivy cannot resist saying things we shall all regret later." Luna said pointedly, turning a glower towards the Wyrm, who only mumbled a little in awkward agreement. "I suppose 'tis different for family, isn't it?"

"Isn't it always?" Stiúir smiled again, before he turned back ahead and gestured at the enormous Ironjaw dragons to either side of the heavy portcullis. "That, and of course, proving to a seasoned Ironjaw that you're worthy of joining the clan is one of the first steps. I know Terra wouldn't come to me, and tell me that you two were worthy unless you truly were... and unless there was no better hope to save her own noble clan."

"You mean Heaven." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and Stiúir only nodded before all eyes looked ahead as the guards to either side of the portcullis grasped heavy chains hanging beside them, growling as they yanked claw-over-claw at the same time to quickly raise the enormous portcullis.

The Ironjaw Chieftain gestured to them politely, and Luna and Scrivener both took the lead. Twilight began to hesitantly follow, but Stiúir gently caught her and smiled down at the Lich, saying kindly: "Nay, this is where you must part ways. Terra, take our friend 'round the side and up into the stands. I'll escort Scrivener and Luna the rest of the way myself."

Terra smiled, then stepped forwards and traded a quick hug with the Chieftain, Twilight wincing and ducking awkwardly back to avoid being squished. Then they parted, and the Ironjaw dragoness smiled over at Twilight Sparkle, saying kindly: "_Daideó_ will take good care of them, fear not. Come along, Twilight Sparkle, we'd best be moving ourselves if we want to get good seats!"

The Lich nodded uncertainly, turning to follow Terra... while meanwhile, Scrivener and Luna were being led down the tunnel that led into the coliseum by Stiúir, who had his eyes ahead, but somehow made both transformed ponies aware that he was sizing them up as he said softly: "You might not entirely agree with the customs we have... but I can feel that you're all determined to push through the tests you're about to face, and I appreciate that. I warn you, though: there will be killing ahead, and there will be the very real possibility you will die."

"Aye, we figured thou wert not kidding about us being made into meals should we fail." Luna said mildly, and Stiúir gave her an amused look before the dragon mare traded looks with Scrivener Blooms, and then they both nodded firmly. "We are ready to do whatever we must. Bring on thy challenges, and we shall rise to each and every one of them."

The three halted in front of a smaller gate, only one guard standing at the ready here, but this dragon was wearing heavy battle armor over his steel scales, making him all the more imposing. He saluted Stiúir when the Chieftain looked at him, and Stiúir smiled before his eyes flicked back towards the two, saying softly: "Then very well. I have no more advice, no more warnings for you. Out into the arena with you, greet the crowd, and I'll announce that it is time to begin the trials."

Both Luna and Scrivener nodded as the guard yanked down a lever, the gate creakily rising, and Wyrm and sapphire dragon breathed slowly before striding out into the snowy field of the coliseum. Immediately, they were met with roars of excitement from all sides, and both looked up in surprise, gazing back and forth: Ironjaw dragons of all shape and size filled the stands and were leaning eagerly over the high, pockmarked walls, and Luna and Scrivener both were amazed by how much energy they could feel in the air, and how even now, more dragons were arriving to push into the enormous seats and gaze eagerly down at the newcomers below...

"Well, at least some of them seem to be cheering for us." Luna said mildly as the gate rolled shut behind them, looking up over the audience before the sapphire mare shook herself briskly, then absently leapt into the air and flapped her leathery wings several times, hovering and giving a sigh of relief. "For a moment I was afraid we would both be stuck upon the ground. But nay, 'tis not too heavy to fly... and I am rather attractive even like this, am I not?"

"Yeah, you fit in very well with everything else around here." Scrivener remarked absently, looking back and forth before he shook his head briefly as he surveyed the arena: it was massive, and he could feel solid ice beneath the thin veil of powder. The Wyrm could also note a few large chunks of rock and icy, teeth-like banks here and there... "Probably to keep things interesting..."

Luna dropped to the icy floor, shaking her head briskly and adding: "There is also a charge of energy in the air... I do not believe I can fly out of here. High, yes: probably quite high at that, but likely not high enough to vanish towards the... rocks. I suppose I should say rocks instead of sky."

"Technically you should say 'air,' but that's another conversation for another time." Scrivener said dryly, and then he muttered: "Something tells me what we're getting into is going to be a lot more complicated than just playing gladiator, though..."

The blue dragon grunted, eyes flicking moodily back and forth before she said thoughtfully: "Well, 'twould be rather disappointing otherwise, aye? Even if thou keeps acting like such a picky fruit, Scrivy, being so hard on them for their traditions."

"I am not being... did you just call me a 'picky fruit?' What the hell does that mean?" Scrivener glared over at her, and the sapphire reptile snorted in amusement and waved a claw at him, then giggled and looked down at her own digits, grabbing her face with her claw and peering through them to giggle harder as the Wyrm slowly closed his eyes.

"I hate everything." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he sighed and dropped his head, saying almost pleadingly over to Luna: "Can you please remember why we're here? I feel Twilight almost herniating with the emotional overload."

"Aye, and that is why I must be a little silly. Why I must try and find a little good amidst these times, which are among the worst we have all ever seen." Luna softened, becoming more serious as she dropped her claw away from her face, and Scrivener quieted as he looked over at the dragon. "What will being sad and upset and panicky accomplish? Nothing. What will trying to rush these dragons in their ceremony accomplish? Nothing. What will smiling accomplish? Perhaps nothing. But perhaps 'twill be a good sort of nothing... the sort of nothing that leads to nothing bad, instead of the bad nothing that leads to nothing good."

There was silence for a few moments, and then a small smile quirked at Scrivener's mouth as he looked up and said softly: "You used that word so many times it means... nothing to me anymore."

"Very funny, poet." But Luna smiled back all the same, before both Wyrm and polymorphed dragon rose their heads as the roar of the crowd rose when the Chieftain took his seat on a balcony across the arena, Terra and Twilight both beside him and leaning over the short wall with anticipation.

"My kin! Today, these dragons have come to prove their strength to us! They and one other seek to become kin and join our clan today, to earn our loyalty and respect... shall we test them?" Stiúir shouted, looking back and forth as he rose a claw, and there was a roar of approval from the audience before Stiúir waved his forelimb. "I hear you, brothers and sisters, sons and daughters! Then let the trials begin!"

Another roar of excitement, and Luna and Scrivener both stepped forwards and set themselves before Stiúir grinned, leaning forwards and calling easily: "Then let's show our hospitality, and allow our new friends to warm up with a simple game of catch, first! Aye, send out the Frost Pixies!"

There was laughter at this, and Scrivener looked up sourly as Luna winced a bit, dropping low and concentrating her magic to shield her entire body with magic as the Wyrm said dryly: "I swear, all he seems interested in is making fun of us. Pixies. What the hell are pixies going to do?"

Before he could check on what Luna was doing, the Wyrm's attention was drawn by the sound of panels in the walls sliding open, and there were several odd flashes of light as Scrivener frowned and cocked his head curiously. Then he blinked in surprise as something insectile and tiny appeared suddenly in front of his eyes, the Tyrant Wyrm staring blankly at this before he snorted and said dryly: "Oh yes, just terrifying, really."

He studied the dancing shape of light, which had little, spindly limbs and dragonfly-like wings as it seemed to blink back and forth with a faint crackle of energy, emanating a blue glow. Then the Wyrm frowned in surprise as another shape appeared: this pixie looked the same, but this one was surrounded by a bright crimson aura.

Scrivener looked back and forth, then he cleared his throat as several more appeared, most of them glowing blue and a few others thrumming with crimson energy. They seemed to communicate through flashes of light, and the Wyrm frowned a bit as he studied them: he was aware that some pixies could be nasty little creatures, but he was fairly certain that as an enormous Tyrant Wyrm, there wasn't a whole lot they could do to him.

He began to turn towards Luna, then grimaced when one of the pixies landed on his muzzle, drawing his attention. He wrinkled up his snout, then huffed and swatted at it, slapping it firmly aside-

Promptly, the swarm of pixies began to dart violently back and forth around him, leaving thin trails of ice where they hit and sucking up his body heat instead of trying to physically hurt him, the Wyrm shouting and dancing back and forth as the crowd roared with laughter. He pranced around in a circle, but the pixies were far faster, and much, much swifter than he could move, feeling like he was trying to grab them in slow motion with the speed they whizzed around him.

Thin sheets of ice were spreading over his scales, and he could feel them devouring his energy quickly, draining strength from him with their touch alone. He gasped and cursed, then roared furiously as he snapped his head around, filling the air around him with toxic blue mist.

Other pixies were swarming around Luna, but the sapphire dragon was simply sitting contently, an amused smile on her face as she watched Scrivener writhing and flailing around. His toxic breath was able to kill the pixies off, but they were agile enough to dodge around the poison for the most part, which seemed to only be serving to frustrate Scrivener further.

Luna, meanwhile, had electrified her own body: every time a pixie dove into her, it squeaked and simply fell out of the air. The sapphire dragon calmly stomped them after they fell, the process a slow but sure one as she called mildly: "Do not allow them to form larger plates of ice, Scrivy! They will use them to bind thee down!"

"Dammit!" Scrivener danced back and forth, then seized one of the pixies in a claw and yelled in frustration and pain when it fought back by trying to suck all the warmth out of his arm. He immediately slung it down and squashed the pixie, then he cursed and danced back and forth as the nasty little creatures continued to harry him with attacks, calling in a strangled voice as the last of the pixies hovering around Luna was electrified and crushed: "Do something!"

"I could tell a joke?" Luna suggested positively, and then she grinned widely at the flurry of curses from Scrivener, laughing even as she felt faint pains starting to tickle her own body from the loss of energy Scrivener Blooms was suffering. "Oh very well, but thou art the one who always takes such pleasure in warning ponies of the danger of fairy tales. One would think thou would take thine own advice, but... thou never were very smart."

Luna paused, then she grinned and simply flicked her horn, and the netting of electricity dancing over her scales was launched from her body, striking into Scrivener and ricocheting off him to chain from pixie to pixie. A moment later, Scrivener landed on his back with a groan, the pixies falling in a hail of smoldering, tiny bodies around him.

This was followed by laughter and cheers from the crowd, Luna making a half-playful bow to the audience... which only increased the merriment and applause. Scrivener sighed tiredly and blew a dead pixie off his face, then he muttered: "Pixies. You have to be kidding me."

"Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis thine own fault, anyway, assuming pixies of Helheim would be the same as flesh-eating pixies of our world. Nay, Helheim is a place where most predators have evolved to attack the spirit; the spirit in most creatures is softer and easier, after all." Luna strode over to the Tyrant Wyrm, then grasped him with a claw and shook him firmly once before smiling despite herself. "I enjoy these."

"Good for you." Scrivener mumbled, and then he picked himself up and shook himself absently off, tossing a few pieces of ice away from his body as he grimaced and looked up at the cheering crowd. "This is all starting to make me nervous. I've got a bad feeling about this."

Luna glared at him, but before the Tyrant Wyrm could say anything further, Stiúir leaned forwards and shouted, as the roar of the crowd quieted: "Friends and kinfolk! Now, was that not an interesting show? The Marsh Drake and the battlemaiden make good partners, don't they, much like the training dummy and the sword!"

There were laughs at this, and Luna grinned over at Scrivener Blooms as he sighed and dropped his head forwards, saying sourly more to himself than anyone else: "I'm not a Marsh Drake."

The sapphire dragon gave him a flat look, but before she could say anything or he could respond, the Chieftain of the Ironjaw continued clearly: "We have witnessed how they deal with what are nothing but pests, so now let us witness how they handle something a little more dangerous, shall we? Aye, we have at least one strong dragon in our arena today, and another who has succeeded even with some... little help..." A few more laughs, and Scrivener glowered. "But now let's see how their strength holds up against not just the strength of numbers, but unity and teamwork!

"Unleash the Hellhounds!" The crowd roared its approval at this, and Scrivener and Luna both grimaced and quickly got into ready positions beside each other, setting themselves: they both had the feeling this next set of demons wasn't just going to be a few vicious hell-beasts.

A large gate beneath the Chieftain's balcony slowly opened, and the cheers increased in volume until a pack of Hellhounds can charging out, barking and baying. There were at least seven of them, all large and slavering eagerly, blue hellfire eyes glowing in faces of polished bone. Their skulls were exposed, and their ribs were likewise naked to the eye... and more frightening than that, the frosty organs beneath, pulsing with terrible vitality as claws like diamonds scraped the frosty earth and black, rubbery-looking hide flexed and rippled over their limbs and backs.

And every one of the Hellhounds had a tight collar of iron locked around their necks that was inset with a bright crystal. Twilight leaned forwards worriedly as she looked down at the backs of these creatures, studying them intently as Stiúir declared: "Let the trial begin! And fight with honor!"

There were roars of agreement, of eagerness, of dragons urging them on and dragons wishing them luck... and both above and beneath it all, a silent plea from Twilight Sparkle. She didn't just want them to be careful, or do their best: she wanted them to not hold back, to tear their way through these demons as fast and hard as they could. She wanted them to do more than survive: she wanted them to pass these Ironjaw trials with flying colors, so they could move on as soon as possible to find a way into Underdark, to get to Hel... to save their daughter.

Scrivener and Luna felt their minds locking together, felt Twilight passing information on to them even as the Hellhounds snarled and organized themselves quickly into their own aggressive formation, fearless of the sapphire dragon and Tyrant Wyrm across from them. But alone, Hellhounds were used as dangerous hunting animals for both animal and intelligent prey: a pack of beasts as large as this one...

The lead Hellhound roared, then leapt forwards, leading a charge straight towards Luna and Scrivener. Tyrant Wyrm and sapphire dragon both turned their bodies slightly, tensing themselves and recognizing the tactic as he felt Luna's mental order to hold on, hold on...

Then they both leaned forwards, roaring furiously: the Hellhounds skidded to a halt, dropping low in a V-formation, all of them setting themselves and snarling back. The Alpha seemed surprised that neither reptile had panicked, and there were laughs and cheers from the crowd, as well as a few shouts clearly trying to get them to hurry up.

But Luna and Scrivener weren't paying attention to the crowd: only the enemies across from them. The sapphire dragon already had an idea of what those collars were, and her horn was glowing faintly as she tested her theory with the barest bit of magic.

A faint spark sizzled through the air around the Alpha, and Luna growled in irritation: the collars were shielding the demons from magic. She straightened, baring her fangs before muttering: "They will attempt to sweep us from all sides and make us panic. We must not strike out at them, but counter their attacks. Speed is more vital than strength."

Scrivener simply nodded, and then both transformed ponies set themselves as the leader of the pack bayed before barking loudly several times. The other Hellhounds seemed to listen attentively, shifting their positions as they shared growls before the Alpha suddenly leaned forwards and roared, cold blue mist bursting out of his jaws in a wave towards the two.

Luna flicked her horn as it pulsed, a blast of icy wind ripping apart the freezing smoke before her eyes shifted to the side, narrowing as two Hellhounds sprinted past. Three others were flanking in towards Scrivener's side, aiming to drive them in that direction as the Alpha and another Hellhound paced forwards, growling, looking to corner.

But Scrivener refused to budge, snapping at the Hellhounds and raising one claw, and he felt the sapphire mare take several slow, careful steps backwards as she faced the Alpha. She was leaving Scrivener's side exposed, but the Wyrm trusted her plan, even if it was a little dangerous.

Luna could hear the two Hellhounds starting to creep up behind her, and she knew her timing had to be perfect. If they screwed up, the Hellhounds were going to start ripping into them and drive them straight into the wall, where they would use their numbers and teamwork to tear the two apart.

The sapphire mare narrowed her eyes as she tensed her body, half-shielding herself behind Scrivener Blooms as the Alpha seemed almost to grin greedily at the sight of the male's exposed side. The Wyrm himself was trading quick claws and nips with the three ice wolves in front of him, keeping his attention forwards: but he could see through Luna's link, feel what she was about to do, and Twilight above had her eyes locked on the group, feeding them every detail before she mentally cried a warning as the Hellhounds attempting to sneak up behind Luna lunged at the dragon's back.

Without hesitation, Luna leapt forwards, her tail snapping out more by accident than skill to smash one of the beasts out of the air with a yelp. Her wings spread as her front claws shoved down against Scrivener's back and her hindclaws kicked as hard as they could against the ground, flinging herself into the air before she flapped her wings, pouncing out of the sky to crash down right on top of the surprised Alpha.

The Hellhound was surprisingly-strong, and Luna bared her fangs as it attempted to wrench free of her claws as the other demonic beast lunged onto her back, clawing at her and trying to find a place to bite into. But Luna reared, flinging it off before it could do too much damage as she yanked the flailing Alpha into the air with her, then she spun around and slammed it down onto its back as she put all her weight on her front claws... and beneath those, the monster's chest.

The Hellhound howled in misery, clawing, biting at the air, vomiting out frosty blue smoke... and then Luna shoved down hard, snarling, and there was a sickening crack as the creature's ribs collapsed into its own frosty organs, crushing and ripping them apart.

The Alpha screamed before it exploded into shards of ice and bone, knocking Luna onto her back with a curse as Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth and arched his own in pain, and then he snarled and batted a Hellhound out of the air when it attempted to pounce for his neck. The demon was sent rolling backwards, and like it was a signal, the other Hellhounds leapt forwards, attacking both reptiles ferociously... but now lacking the teamwork they had shown before, only flinging themselves at the Tyrant Wyrm and sapphire dragon as viciously as they could.

Scrivener slapped another of the icy demons backwards, even as he hurriedly backpedaled to avoid being tackled before cursing as another of the Hellhound leapt onto his back, trying to scrabble its way on top of him. The Wyrm responded to this by quickly bucking forwards, launching the Hellhound over his head and swinging a wild claw at the beast that struck it across the face, sending it crashing down on top of another Hellhound with enough force both demons were bounced backwards like coins.

Then Luna smashed another of the demons through the air with a fierce hammer blow from one claw, the demon flipping rapidly towards the Tyrant Wyrm before Scrivener smashed his own claw into it, the monster exploding into chunks of icy shrapnel. Without slowing, Luna was already pouncing onto another Hellhound, crushing it down before she leaned away with her teeth grit as her claws simply snapped its neck and the demon burst apart.

Four were left: two of these were badly injured, and one of them was hissing at another Hellhound as if trying to goad it forwards. One of the demons was whimpering a little and trying to keep itself low, shivering more out of fear than anticipation, but the other three seemed ready to fight: looked, in fact, like they were trying to organize each other a little.

Scrivener and Luna didn't want to give them that chance: they didn't even have to trade a look as they both rushed forwards, and only one of the Hellhounds managed to react in time, leaning forwards and breathing a blast of icy smoke out to try and slow their charge, but the Tyrant Wyrm simply leapt over the stream of toxic smog, crashing down on top of the Hellhound and crushing it beneath his body as Luna charged straight into the middle of the remaining three, scattering them in all directions with yelps and barks.

Luna grinned as she looked back and forth, and a Hellhound made a sloppy leap at her throat, but the sapphire dragon half-spun to meet it, slashing it with one claw and knocking it away; and, moving in perfect rhythm with the transformed mare, Scrivener dragged the crushed, dying Hellhound out from beneath him and flung it into the trajectory of the dazed demon.

They collided in midair, and the already-crushed demon exploded in a hail of icy shrapnel and bone fragments that knocked the wounded Hellhound to the ground, leaving it rasping for breath, its organs and body peppered and punctured by its ally's remains. Luna and Scrivener were already moving forwards, the sapphire mare tackling one of the remaining Hellhounds onto its back as Scrivener chased after the other, which was fleeing with a series of yelps and whimpers.

There was no mercy here: even if Scrivener grimaced as he pinned the Hellhound by the spine with one claw and grasped the back of its skull with the other, even if he always felt dirty when it came down to this... all the same, he pulled hard, cracking its upper spine and almost tearing its head from its body. Quick, mostly painless... and it gave the Tyrant Wyrm enough time to step quickly back and cover his face as the Hellhound died in a burst of shrapnel and frost.

Luna had already dealt with the other Hellhound, grimacing a bit as she brushed shrapnel off her body before looking up at the roar of the crowd. The last Hellhound was still twitching a little as the last of its life spilled out of it; close enough to death that the crowd roared its approval as Tyrant Wyrm and sapphire dragon both gazed up at the eager audience.

Then Stiúir stood and rose his claws, and little-by-little the applause died down to an excited chatter. Stiúir smiled back and forth at this, then leaned over the wall of the balcony and declared: "Strength is in unity! As one we are strong, but it is our Clan that makes the Ironjaw indomitable! We are all one family, we are all of Isenertos, and these two have shown that... and how to break that in the foe! They have passed this trial, and so, my kin, let us give them the true challenge of Isenertos: send out three of the traitors! Let us see if these two truly carry honor in their veins!"

There were roars at this, and Scrivener and Luna both felt that now the real challenge was beginning. And after a moment, that large gate beneath the balcony slid open again, and it wasn't monsters or captured beasts that strode out, but three Ironjaw dragons, and the crowd roared and booed and shouted at their entrance.

Stiúir remained calm as these three Ironjaw looked up with growls at him, the Chieftain meeting their glares without fear as he said evenly: "If you win, you will be freed, and allowed to escape into Helheim. If you lose, you will be dead. Do I make myself clear?"

Luna gritted her teeth as she and Scrivener studied their opponents for a moment: their scales looked rusted, their bodies were thin and emaciated, and each of them was marked by a large burnt patch on their bodies or faces that looked as if acid had been splashed over them. In a way, they were miserable more than they were threatening, but then one of them turned and gave a cruel grin, whispering: "I'm going to have my way with the bitch before I kill her."

The sapphire dragon's eyes slowly narrowed as Scrivener Blooms grimaced, then he carefully anchored himself as he started to gently push with his powers into the frosty earth, as Stiúir looked up and declared: "Let the trial begin! Prove your strength and honor: if you are truly worthy to join our clan, then first you must overcome those who have failed to uphold our name and laws."

One of the Ironjaws snarled at this and spat a blast of blue flame at Stiúir, but it was repelled by some invisible force as the crowd booed and writhed with disapproval and anger. Scrivener could hear more of the Ironjaw urging them on, and he gritted his teeth as the three prisoners turned towards them, the Tyrant Wyrm muttering as the ground around him slowly began to turn to black mire: "Well, now we really are playing gladiator, aren't we? Not to mention executioner..."

"I do not mind, Scrivy. 'Tis better than playing the role of murderer of good dragons." Luna replied in a growl, her eyes locked on the dragons and sizing them up: one had that strange acid-marking on his face, and one was missing large patches of his scales, and the last was the smallest, lingering behind the others.

Scarface was the most aggressive, leading Patches and Runt forwards: Scrivener and Luna both set themselves as they sized up their opponents, choosing to lock onto the front two Ironjaw. Not that they wanted to underestimate Runt, either: he was a marked prisoner of some kind, and whether or not he really was afraid and uneasy, he was still an Ironjaw, a dangerous dragon-demon. They couldn't afford to underestimate their foes.

And Luna felt... excitement, too. The rest of the Clan was cheering them on, watching them, and her Valkyrie instincts were alive with the need to prove her strength... to do more than that, to crush and humiliate her opponents. And she bared her fangs and snarled even as Scarface roared furiously, his rusted scales bristling out before he set himself, eyes blazing as his body flexed and grew larger, his burnished metal claws scraping hungrily against the ground as he hissed: "Make it easy on yourself and beg for a quick death..."

The sapphire dragon responded by snapping her horn towards Scarface, and he cursed and staggered backwards as spikes of ice jutted up all around him, scraping off loose scales and denting his natural armor even as they shattered on impact with his metallic body. Scarface growled in fury, but Luna only looked evenly back, saying calmly: "Does thou desire to keep wasting our time or shall we move into the main event?"

Both Ironjaw roared in fury at this, then lunged forward, charging side-by-side for the polymorphed pony. Runt followed in their wake, stumbling a little and keeping his head low, clearly not wanting to be involved.

But there was no turning back, no surrender... and neither Patches nor Scarface knew or wanted mercy. They both dove for Luna, meaning to try and tear her apart, but Scrivener Blooms leaned forwards with a roar that unleashed a toxic blast of blue mist, washing over Patches and driving him backwards in surprise with a howl of pain as Luna met Scarface in a grapple.

They pushed and struggled against each other, locked claw in claw as Scarface leaned in and bit at her face like an animal, but Luna drew her head away before slamming her skull into his muzzle. There was a crack and a gush of blood as Scarface hissed... before Luna's horn gleamed with energy before she rammed it forwards and straight through Scarface's eye.

The crowd roared its approval as Scarface screamed in pain, then yanked himself quickly away from Luna, skittering backwards and bleeding heavily from his socket. Luna only smiled coldly as the Ironjaw's blood trickled from her horn and down her features, the sapphire mare saying quietly: "It looks like I have been the first to penetrate thee, coward. Maybe thou should be the one to whimper and beg for a quick death."

The Ironjaw trembled with rage, and then he charged straight for Luna, remaining eye blazing with hate and fury and fear... and meanwhile, Scrivener Blooms was wrestling with larger, bulkier Patches, the two rolling through the mire together before Patches managed to fling the black-scaled reptile onto his back.

Scrivener bounced twice, then covered himself with a snarl of pain as Patches leaned forwards and breathed a stream of ravaging blue hellfire over him, the Tyrant Wyrm feeling it charring his scales and his spirit as the dragon spat something at him in the Ironjaw language.

He pounced forwards, looking for a fast kill, and Scrivener reacted on instinct as he slammed one of his claws into the mire, hissing in agony at blood burst from his frail appendage even as crystalline spikes erupted up out of the blackened earth around him, and Patches screamed in agony as landed directly on these, the spears of hardened poison tearing through his mostly-bare flesh and his weight only dragging him deeper onto the spikes. Scrivener winced as he was pinned... but above him, Patches was unable to fight, unable to move, unable to do more than weakly try and brace one leg against the ground and scream in agony from the crystal buried through his body.

He could feel the dragon's blood spilling down over his scales, over his body, could feel that crushing weight and smell the creature's scent; like rust, like sweat, like savagery. The Tyrant Wyrm bared his fangs as all those sensations mixed together and made his instincts writhe and tremble, made the animal inside him rise up before he buried one claw into the dragon's stomach and shoved the other against the mire beneath him.

Patches gasped, then arched his back with a howl of misery as the spikes of crystal began to twist as they grew larger, ripping further through the Ironjaw, shedding more of his blood as he felt poison rushing through his veins. His head snapped back and forth as black poison began to drip from his jaws and his eyes rolled in his head, and Runt gave a cry of disgust even as he ran forwards to try and yank the Ironjaw free-

Scrivener's jaws lashed up and bit through rusted metal and into the throat of the dragon before he ripped cruelly back when Runt yanked at the same time, trying to save the prisoner... and instead, helping the Tyrant Wyrm's teeth to rip out the Ironjaw's throat. The spikes of poison shattered as the heavy Ironjaw's body was yanked off the Tyrant Wyrm, and the crowd roared with mockery, with laughter, with anger as Runt was almost dragged beneath the much-larger Ironjaw, and Scrivener was freed from where he'd been trapped.

He grinned, his eyes backed by a faint blue light, covered in dragon's blood he felt working its way into his pores. He could taste the Ironjaw blood in his jaws, mixed with his own poisons, and Patches' corpse was trembling on the ground as the crystalline spikes of mire began to dissolve into poison that would further flavor and concentrate inside the corpse...

Scrivener's eyes roved with animal hunger towards this, licking his teeth slowly as he lumbered forwards... and Runt whimpered and tried to drag himself backwards. Unfortunately, he dragged himself right on top of the half-frozen corpse of the Hellhound, tripping over it and landing heavily on the creature's remains, and the Hellhound shattered with a sound like breaking glass.

It was more than enough to get Scrivener's attention, the Tyrant Wyrm's cruel grin stretching wider as his eyes locked on what part of his mind told him was the enemy, and the baser, primal mind beneath told him could be a delicious meal. And both parts wanted Runt dead.

Runt looked towards Scarface... just in time to watch as the Ironjaw was flung backwards by Luna before the sapphire mare tackled the dragon and stabbed her horn through his throat, then ripped fiercely to the side. The Ironjaw gargled, blood spurting out over the sapphire dragon as his eye bulged in horror before her teeth sank into his sliced-open neck, then her jaws twisted... and it was over. Two Ironjaw prisoners lay dead, and their killers were dripping with blood and barely wounded as Luna breathed hungrily in and out, eyes glowing out of her bloodsoaked features as she whispered: "And what a pathetic little lizard thou art... crying already?"

Runt scampered backwards as the crowd shouted and roared, egging them on, watching as the two transformed ponies strode slowly forwards as Runt shook his head weakly, whimpering: "D-Don't hurt me... don't hurt me... please don't hurt me, I'll... I'll do anything."

Luna growled, then leapt suddenly forwards, and Runt tried to turn to run. But the sapphire dragon was on top of him in moments, seizing his hindquarters and yanking him around in a circle to fling him in Scrivener's direction. The Ironjaw crashed down on his front and skidded over the frost, then looked up before whimpering when the Tyrant Wyrm's claws seized into his throat, crushing in the rusted scales before he leaned down and breathed slowly over Runt's face.

Runt stared back up with terrified eyes, and Scrivener's jaws opened slowly... before he frowned as he felt a tremble run through his mind. He and Luna both halted, looking up in the direction of the balcony... and while Stiúir was only watching intently, Twilight Sparkle was trembling, giving the faintest, smallest shake of her head.

Slowly, Scrivener and Luna looked back at Runt: at how he was crying, broken, defeated, and... past the scars and the torture it looked like he had suffered, they saw that he was just a kid. A stupid kid, with tears streaming down his cheeks and blood running from were Scrivener's claws had sunk into his neck, as he stared up at them pleadingly, whimpering piteously.

The Tyrant Wyrm closed his eyes as he felt the glow fading from them... and then he flung Runt to the ground before looking up and asking clearly, as a strange hush fell over the audience: "What was his crime?"

"He is not Ironjaw. You can see it for yourself: he's a coward, weak. He is not of our proud race, and not welcome to be part of our proud clan." Stiúir replied calmly, and then he pointed down at Runt. "And his only redemption will come with dying an honorable death! So stand and fight, Airid! Aye, they are stronger than you can hope to be, they are true dragons, but you can at least die on your claws instead of your knees!"

Runt... Airid... only covered his head, shaking it violently as he huddled up, and Luna grimaced at this before she strode forwards and shove the Ironjaw over. He curled up, whimpering, staring at her with terror, but then the sapphire mare looked up and said coldly: "We do not kill in cold blood. Send other prisoners against us if thou must have us play the role of executioner... but this is only a fool. A weak, stupid fool. In our world, 'tis no crime to be a fool, or a coward... 'tis only a failing. We do not jail fools, nor kill cowards, as tempting as it is sometimes."

"Isenertos must be kept strong. This is Helheim: weakness is not just a failing, it is a crime. All weakness will be stomped out." Stiúir replied, but his voice wasn't sharp or angry, only continuing to remain calm, as if he was simply trying to explain how their world worked. And somehow, that made it all the harder to listen to, as Scrivener closed his eyes and shook his head briefly, and Luna looked coldly up.

Then she turned her eyes down to Airid, and she studied him as he looked up with a tremble before the sapphire mare turned her eyes upwards and said coldly: "Then kill him thyself. I will not interfere with the ways of thy Clan, and I will not plead for his life. But nor will I chill my hooves with his cold blood. We are not thy executioners!"

There were roars at this, and shouts of disbelief and denial, but Luna and Scrivener only looked up calmly as Stiúir gazed back down thoughtfully. Airid trembled on the ground, looking weakly up before Scrivener Blooms muttered: "I really hope we don't have to fight our way through here, Luna. I shouldn't have to point this out, but those two idiots were... well, idiots, and weak. They must have spent years in captivity."

"The Ironjaw won't kill their own... prisoners are drained of strength and tortured for hundreds of years, then sent out into the wilds to die... or killed here, in the arena. They give us... potions, to enhance our strength, to make us _feel_ like we have a chance... but..." Airid trembled, slowly looking up. "I just don't want to die..."

"Oh, be miserable somewhere else." Luna grumbled, and then she turned her eyes upwards uneasily, growling and shifting slowly on her claws. They could hear the elders talking to the Chieftain, and Twilight making her own pleas for them, and the sapphire dragon grumbled under her breath before she muttered: "What a wonderfully twisted little society. 'Tis little wonder Terra is so strange herself."

Scrivener only grunted at this, not quite knowing what else he could say, but then their eyes were quickly drawn upwards as Stiúir rose both claws and said clearly: "Enough!"

The arena went silent, the Ironjaw all leaning forwards, and slowly, Stiúir reached down to rest his claws on the edge of the balcony, studying the two below intently. Then he gave the briefest nod to them before he said quietly: "We do not see much in the way of mercy here... it is an alien concept in Helheim, one that is not welcome in this place. So I will ask you one last time: do you relent? Or will you kill this prisoner?"

Luna and Scrivener both only looked steadily up, and then Stiúir nodded, saying calmly: "Very well. Then I suppose I have no choice, but-"

"It's my fault." Twilight interrupted quietly, and Stiúir frowned, turning: the audience rumbled uneasily as they saw their Chieftain turn away, unable to hear what was going on, but Luna and Scrivener still could... could feel Twilight's dedication, as the violet mare looked up with a small smile. "I suppose... I'm not a dragon inside after all. You know my soul is linked to them: they can hear my thoughts, feel my emotions. I pleaded with them to spare him, and... I think sometimes that I'm what makes Luna and Scrivy weak. They have... they have a hard time saying no to me. It's one of those flattering and worrying things, you know?"

She laughed awkwardly, then looked down and closed her eyes. "There were three prisoners. Luna killed one, Scrivener killed one... I demanded Airid be spared. So it's only fair that I fail the test, and they continue."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Stiúir nodded once before he turned and said clearly: "Brothers and sisters, my kin and family... the waters are murky, the metal blemished. Some of you I see declare them weak-" A roar from the crowd. "And some of you think them strong!" Another roar, and none of the trio could tell if it was louder or not. "So I propose we skip the games and move on to one final trial: we shall pit the strength of our Clan against the strength of these dragons that want to join Isenertos! Let us see if they can overcome a true Ironjaw warrior!"

There were roars, yells, shouts, and then a chanting began: a single name, that rose louder and louder through the air as Stiúir grinned slightly, then he straightened and pulled off his crown, looking back and forth. "Do you insist?"

Another roar, and Stiúir shook his head slowly, but he looked entertained all the same before he leapt suddenly forwards off the balcony, landing on the frosty earth below and raising himself calmly to full height. Airid squeaked and bolted across the battlefield as Luna grinned slightly and Scrivener cocked his head, before the Chieftain said kindly: "I hope you don't find us too barbaric, friends. We are an old people that live by old ways... even if I can appreciate your act of mercy, I also do not know if it's in the Clan's best interest, or your silly 'modern morality' getting in the way."

Luna only snorted and shook her head, saying wryly: "Oh believe me. 'Tis no great shock to me. Besides, 'tis all Scrivener's fault, really. Thou should blame him, not Twilight."

"Shut up, Luna." Scrivener looked moodily back and forth, noting the body of the dead Ironjaw that he could feel in his mind pulsing with corruption, while the other corpse was flayed open, laying brokenly on the frost as he said softly: "I get it. Animals and weakened prisoners, to make us cocky. Then you send a real Ironjaw warrior or two in. If we thought the Ironjaw were really that weak..."

"No, never more than one. And rarely a seasoned warrior. It's unfortunate that we're going to have to fight now, friends... there are much more to the Ironjaw that tooth and nail and metal." Stiúir said softly, and then he rose his head proudly and shouted to the arena: "I am Isenertos! I am the Clan! And now, let us see if they are worthy to join us!"

"We must fight to kill, Scrivy." Luna said calmly, and the Tyrant Wyrm nodded as Stiúir faced them with his same calm in his eyes and the slight smile on his features, all three combatants ignoring the fierce roars of the crowd as Airid did his best to simply hide in a corner.

Slowly, Stiúir set himself, his head lowering, stretching out his body as far as he could as he pushed himself low to the ground; Scrivener and Luna both anchored themselves in place, but the Tyrant Wyrm could feel his claws aching, and he knew he wouldn't be able to risk much in the way of combat. Luna only grinned at this, however, her eyes gleaming with the challenge ahead: the idea of fighting the Chieftain of the feared Ironjaw dragons one-on-one in melee thrilled her. And the handicap of having to remain in dragon form the whole time only added an extra spice to the challenge.

Then they both stared in surprise as Stiúir gritted his teeth and slowly rose his head, flexing... and his body growing, doubling, then tripling, then _quadrupling_ in size as the audience roared with approval. Suddenly, they weren't looking at a metal dragon who was small in comparison to most of the species: they were looking at a metal dragon who was a behemoth even by draconic standards, as enormous metallic scales trembled and twisted themselves half-off his body like blades and barbs, his eyes glowing pits of power as smoke floated slowly up from his jaws.

Scrivener and Luna both stared blankly up at their immense opponent, and then Stiúir rose his front claws before slamming them down against the ground, and the frosty earth erupted into a freezing hell of icy spires and blades of frost. Both Tyrant Wyrm and dragon were flung into the air, but Luna managed to flap her wings and catch herself, launching herself higher with a curse as Scrivener Blooms crashed painfully down through a spire of ice before he managed to roll and catch himself on another thick pillar of frost, scrabbling quickly up it even as the ground shook violently and new chunks and blades of ice began to rip up out of the quaking earth.

Luna shot straight for Stiúir's face, and he leaned forwards and snapped at her with jaws that could probably bite her in half if he managed to catch her: Luna, however, halted herself quickly in midair and swung a claw out, putting all the momentum from her acceleration into the blow and slamming it in a downwards hook against Stiúir's nose.

The Ironjaw's head was knocked towards the ground as his eye bulged in surprise, losing his concentration on the magic he was channeling through the earth, but then shifting his weight forwards to try and slam his skull into Luna. The sapphire dragon shoved both forelegs out and did her best to deflect the attack, but she was still knocked zigzagging backwards before the giant dragon's jaws stretched open as he lunged up towards her-

Luna snapped her horn down with a wild grin on her face, shooting a blue fireball straight into his throat, and it erupted with enough power to not just knock his head back but fling Luna backwards as well. Scrivener cursed in pain as Stiúir choked and shook his head wildly, then he swept a claw up, lightning-fast, and attempted to bat her out of the air.

This time, he managed to catch the sapphire dragon before she could catch herself, and she hissed in agony as one of her wings was flayed almost in half and the others left deep rips over her body, sending her out of the air to bounce painfully over the spiky, uneven ground on her back. Stiúir began to lean down as a dark glow poured out of his jaws, but Luna flung herself backwards with the last bounce and landed smoothly on her claws, her horn glowing brightly as she snapped it upwards.

A translucent barrier formed in front of her just as Stiúir breathed out a ravaging blast of black flames, the fire deflected around the shield for the moment, but the barrier was already cracking and melting under the barrage, even as Luna cursed and poured more magic into the spell. Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, looked back and forth in desperation before his eyes locked on the corpse of Patches, and he leapt over to this before ripping it free of the frosty earth by the hind legs and dragging it violently around in a circle, building up his momentum before he flung it with a roar at Stiúir.

The Ironjaw's eyes widened even as he reached up to bat the body aside, and Scrivener lashed out with his powers, his eyes flashing as he concentrated on the corruption inside the body-

He'd meant to turn the corpse into a giant wrecking ball, possibly with spikes. Instead, the body of the Ironjaw exploded in a massive blast of metal scale, boiling black poison, and shards of crystal that ripped through Stiúir's polished body like paper. The enormous dragon was sent crashing backwards from the blast as both Luna and Scrivener gaped, Stiúir bouncing bonelessly off the arena wall with enough force to crack the stone and make a magical barrier spark into being, and then he flopped limply forwards even as his size rapidly decreased.

He crashed down to the ground, once more his normal height, and the crowd went silent as Stiúir lay brokenly on the frosty earth. Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the sapphire mare shook herself briskly, silently studying the mirrored wounds over Scrivener's body... but his were only bleeding a little, which told her that even if the slashes on her own form looked nasty, she was pretty much intact.

Then, both ponies looked up as Stiúir shifted, before he picked himself slowly up and shook his head out, grimacing and glancing moodily up at his one whole horn. It had become cracked and damaged, and there were black veins of poison already pulsing through his veins as he shivered a little, badly scalded from the blast before a wry grin twisted over his face as he remarked: "And you call us the barbarians, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion groaned and rolled his eyes, and a roar of approval rose up from the audience, the Ironjaw all leaning forwards eagerly as Luna laughed and set herself. Stiúir cracked his neck as he shook himself out a bit, and then he licked his lips slowly and looked down thoughtfully as he muttered: "Yes. I'm going to have to try and make this quick. This poison is trying to get... into my mind... it's making me..."

He frowned, then shivered as he reached up and grasped his skull for a moment before straightening quickly, eyes studying the two sharply before he muttered: "So one truly is the other. Let's see if that applies to death as well as life."

Stiúir dashed suddenly forwards, and Luna snapped her horn up, creating a wall of ice... but the Ironjaw simply barreled through it and crashed into Luna, knocking her rearing before he smashed several vicious claw swipes against her, then slammed her down on her back with a vicious double hammer, tackling her onto her back as his jaws lunged down-

Luna smashed his head to the side with her horn before he could hit her neck, and Scrivener rammed a shoulder into Stiúir's side before the Tyrant Wyrm leaned over the sapphire dragon, roaring furiously and unleashing a stream of both concentrated sound and toxic mist. Stiúir was driven back several steps before he roared in return, his own black-fire breath burning away the mist before both Wyrm and Ironjaw were driven back several steps, Stiúir's jaws smoldering and Scrivener spitting black blood to the side.

Luna leapt back to her claws, breathing hard, feeling her body trembling, the pain and the surprise both nearly enough to overwhelm her and drive her into reverting her polymorph. But she kept it under control as she studied Stiúir: he was a powerful warrior, fast and agile, matching the strengths of both herself and Scrivener with his own. But those black veins of corruption were spreading further through Stiúir's body, pulsing so powerfully they were sticking up through his metal scales and popping them loose in places, and much as Luna loathed it...

Her soulstone horn began to glow as Scrivener Blooms concentrated his own powers through her, and Stiúir frowned... then gargled, grasping at his throat before he snarled and leapt forwards. He did an impressive job of overriding the pain, despite the way he half-staggered, half-flung himself at them... but Luna's magic was enhancing the potency of the corruption, making it rush faster through his veins, turning the poison into something even more cruel and dangerous...

Stiúir threw himself at her, and Luna gracefully caught one of his front limbs in her own before half-turning, flipping him onto his back before she twisted viciously and ripped the limb out of its socket. Stiúir cursed in pain, then did his best to bite back a cry as Luna leapt backwards and snapped her horn out, a sapphire inferno bursting up over the Ironjaw's body... but more than hurting him, it distracted him. It made all his attention focus on her, and allowed Scrivener Blooms to slam a claw down on Stiúir's chest and focus all the pain in his own body straight into Stiúir's own.

Stiúir arched his back... and then he screamed in agony, his eyes glowing bright blue before he attempted to cover them, shaking his head in denial as he writhed on the ground. His disjointed limb flopped uselessly as Scrivener stepped quickly backwards... but there was no need for it, as Stiúir writhed back and forth as blue flames continued to burn around him and speckle his body, as black poison pumped through his veins, as his heart twisted with enough pain to stutter its beats, as his mind danced with phantoms and voices and terrible images.

The Chieftain of the Ironjaw covered his face and choked back sobs as Scrivener and Luna stood over him, then slowly rose their heads to look up at the silent audience around them. They both grimaced after a moment, wondering uneasily if they had gone too far... given too deeply in to the darkness, fought too desperately, too savagely...

And then, Stiúir reached a claw up and seized into Luna's shoulder, and the mare looked down in surprise at the Chieftain as he rasped for breath before whispering: "Go ahead. Finish the job."

"The job is finished, Stiúir. Thou cannot stand, thou cannot fight us. Thy body is broken, thy mind ravaged..." Luna closed her eyes, lowering her head and giving a faint smile. "For which both Scrivy and I feel we should perhaps apologize. With most creatures, his bittersweet poison empowers, but forces loyalty. It seems with someone as strong-willed as thou art, however, it has only caused... madness and pain."

Stiúir breathed hard in and out, and then, as Luna and Scrivener stared, the Ironjaw rolled over and slowly pushed himself up to all three limbs, and he gritted his teeth before saying harshly: "Now I am standing. Now, will you kill me?"

"As I have heard, Stiúir... Ironjaw do not kill other Ironjaw." Luna said calmly, straightening as Scrivener smiled despite himself, and the sapphire dragon rose her head proudly before she looked up and shouted: "Nay, Ironjaw do not slay their kin! And I am Ironjaw!"

Silence greeted this for a moment... and then Stiúir laughed after a moment, shaking his head slowly before he murmured: "You are strange, Luna Brynhild. And so are you, Scrivener Blooms... I'd call you monsters, but you give us this childish mercy. I'd call you idiots, but you argue with reason. I'd call you naïve... but I agree, that aye. You are Ironjaw. These are Ironjaw! These are worthy of the name of the Clan Isenertos, and any who disagree are more than welcome to come down into this arena and challenge them, and challenge all who would stand with them!"

There were rumbles through the crowd, which built little-by-little until the dragons were all roaring and shouting... and after a moment, Scrivener looked up in disbelief as he realized they were shouting their names. His, and Luna's... and Luna grinned widely before she turned her eyes to Stiúir and asked evenly: "And Twilight Sparkle, she is a dragon too, is she not?"

Stiúir shook his head slowly, shifting... and then he fell forwards, gasping in pain before grimacing when Luna half-caught him. The dragon resisted at first, and then he sighed and slumped a little when she grouchily shoved herself against him and forcefully propped him up before the Ironjaw turned an almost-apologetic look on Scrivener Blooms. "I had no idea of what you must go through with this lass every day, friend. Had I known, perhaps I would not have underestimated you in the first place."

"I get that a lot." Scrivener Blooms smiled and shrugged a bit, and Luna rolled her eyes as Stiúir laughed. And all around them, the audience roared, and Twilight Sparkle and Terra both sighed in relief before the Lich closed her eyes, hoping that now they could continue forwards on their journey into Underdark, to find Hel... and she already knew that no matter what happened there, she would convince the goddess to help save her daughter.

No matter what she had to give up, no matter what it took. They were going to stop Gymbr, cleanse Heaven... and save Innocence.

_weakened prisoners_


	28. Hel Beneath Hell

Chapter Twenty Six: Hel Beneath Hell

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild stretched slowly out with a sigh of relief on the heated bed: she had shed her dragon polymorph, and Scrivener Blooms had returned to his own normal pony form. He was currently flopped out over on his own narrow bed, a small smile on his features as Twilight soothingly massaged along his back. "This is nice. It's nice to have nice things."

"Yeah." Twilight said softly, smiling despite herself: they were in a little one-room guest hut, resting up for the journey ahead. Stiúir was getting his own wounds tended to, and Terra was off with her grandfather: they still had a sort of guide, however, in the form of Airid.

The former prisoner was sitting in a corner, gobbling down fish and looking almost giddy: not that anyone could blame him, since apparently being freed from the Ironjaw version of prison was a very rare occurrence. Being let back into society, on the other hoof – even if apparently he was now essentially a servant to Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight – was almost unheard of, and it only took place when some rare feat was accomplished. In this case, it was because the Ironjaw Chieftain had been defeated by the 'dragons' who had wanted to spare Airid's life... even if Luna and Scrivener both knew that was mostly because of luck, and... overindulgence in their own darkness.

Scrivener cast aside those thoughts for now, sighing a little in relaxation. These beds emanated energy and warmth that was exceptionally welcome in the cold environment, they had blankets and food and potions to boost their strength, they had three hours ahead to finish healing and to polish up their armor a little. They could also use that time to wander the village, but... instead, they thought they were better off spending it here. This, after all, could be the last period of peace for a long while.

Twilight softened and looked down, quieting, and she licked her lips slowly before stepping away from Scrivener as he gazed up at her with a small smile. Luna looked up as well, then she shook her head and said softly: "Now come, my gorgeous mare. Thou agreed this was for the best, did thou not? Aye, 'tis... difficult in its own way, but let us try and be happy. Let us try and put faith in the fact that... we will save our daughter."

"I... I am trying, I am. I just..." Twilight looked down, then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "But thinking about Gymbr... putting his claws on her, doing things to her, and Innocence so... so vulnerable, so... it just makes me sick to think about. And she was so... the sense of magic emanating from her..."

"That is not what bothers thee. Well, not the magic." Luna sat up, then she smiled softly as she gestured gently at the Lich, who gladly strode over to the sapphire mare and slipped up onto the narrow bed beside her, letting Luna wrap a foreleg around her and pull her comfortingly close.

Twilight nodded silently against her, murmuring: "She used corruption. And Gymbr must have taught her... forbidden magic, dark magic, all the terrible things we've been trying to keep from her. Given her powers that I don't want to imagine... not because I think she... I..."

"Because of what they might do to her. Even now, even though there is the very real possibility she may turn against us, her own parents, and try to use such full power against us, thou worries for what it will do to her. Oh, thou art a strange one, Twilight Sparkle." Luna smiled a little, hugging the violet mare a little closer as she closed her eyes and dropped her muzzle silently across the Lich's head. "But I understand. I fear what we may have to do to our own daughter."

"We can't hurt her. No matter what. We can't..." Twilight stopped, then sighed and lowered her head, shaking it slowly and murmuring: "I... I'm sorry. I know that might not be an option. But... we can't kill her, I won't... kill her."

"Nay, we shan't. We shan't. We shall save her." Luna soothed quietly, and then she sighed softly and looked away, hesitating before glancing up as Scrivener sat up and nodded a little, and the sapphire mare murmured quietly to Twilight: "I hate to say this, but... perhaps... we should make Innocence our own offer of power. I do not like to say it but I... with all the love and loyalty she seemed to have to Gymbr... it seemed most of it was not to him, but his power..."

Twilight only shook her head vehemently at the idea, replying a little roughly: "Our little girl isn't like that, Luna. No matter what kind of darkness is inside us, no matter... what's wrong with her, what happens to her she... she's not... she's not a bad girl. She's not like that, giving her... giving herself to the strongest people in the room..."

Luna and Scrivener traded faint smiles, then they both lowered their heads and closed their eyes, neither quite daring to speak. There was only an awkward quiet for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle shivered once as she murmured: "Besides, I won't... lie to her or bribe her, either. I want to save her. I want to honestly save her."

"Then we will. That is what we shall do." Luna promised quietly, and there was silence for a little while before Scrivener Blooms sighed and slipped out of his own bed to stride over and join the two mares. He sat on Twilight's other side, and she shifted to rest against him, hugging him tightly around the neck as Luna rubbed a hoof soothingly up and down her back, gazing silently down at the violet mare.

Luna and Scrivener looked up, meeting one another's eyes, sharing all their thoughts, their worries, and... below that, the dangerous, darkest secrets that they held inside their hearts, that even Twilight hated to hear... no, that wasn't entirely true, because they were in her heart, too. She hated that she felt herself considering them as much as Luna and Scrivener seemed to: things like a secret hope that Innocence truly was mastering herself and all these powers. A dark, awful pride in the thought that Gymbr had apparently hoof-picked their daughter, was able to teach her so much, that she was already so strong. And maybe worst of all, a strange relief that their daughter wasn't so different from them after all... but maybe that meant that even if she had become so soaked in darkness already, there really was a chance to save her. To bring her back into the light.

They rested together like that for a little while, before Luna looked up with a wry smile as Airid awkwardly approached with a plate of seasoned fish from the buffet counter that ran along one side of the hut. He smiled lamely at them, then he cleared his throat and offered it, Twilight looking up as the dragon mumbled: "If you can save a coward like me from certain death, then... I believe that you can save anyone."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight smiled a little and nodded slowly, before she shifted to reach out and take the plate. Airid sat across from them as the three ponies each took a piece of grilled fish, and Scrivener Blooms couldn't help but look up and ask curiously as the others ate: "So is it normal around here to have... multiple partners or something? I mean, no one really seemed to think it was weird that we're weird. Which is weird."

"The poet flaunts his way with words." Luna said ironically, and Scrivener gave her a sour look before the sapphire mare nodded agreeably as Scrivener tossed his own food into his mouth. "'Tis true, though. Just as they do not seem to find it strange we are ponies, not dragons."

Airid smiled at this, replying maybe a little too eagerly: "Well, it's not strange in our society, at least... across Helheim, really, there's... everything you can imagine. Your kind of relationship is very normal here... and as you saw with the Chieftain, lots of us can change our shape to some extent."

Luna nodded, looking almost disappointed with the idea of being 'normal' before Twilight asked gently: "Are you okay? It sounds like you went through a lot being kept prisoner at the coliseum, after all... and your scars, well... I don't want to press you..."

"No, it's fine." Airid shook his head and smiled a little, looking a bit embarrassed even as he continued quietly: "I was a coward. I was born here, trained here alongside my brothers and sisters, but... I was a coward. On my first hunting mission, I failed miserably, I... I couldn't bring myself to attack the demons we were hunting. I was scared. And so when we came back and it was reported to the elders, I was put in chains, thrown in the coliseum, and Marked."

He silently touched the acid burns, shaking his head a little. "The Mark is put on all of... us. Prisoners, traitors. The moment you are marked, you are no longer Ironjaw, you no longer have rights, or are even thought of as anything but... dead, even while still on your claws."

The Ironjaw lowered his head a little, then he cleared his throat and gazed up with a smile. "That's why I've been so excited to be back here. To be able to walk among my people again... and call them my people, feel like I'm part of the Clan again, even if... I'm at your mercy, of course."

He bowed his head shyly, and Twilight tilted her head curiously... but before she could ask anything, Luna grinned eagerly and leaned forwards, saying with a little too much excitement in her voice: "So thou must do anything, absolutely anything we must ask, like a life debt?"

"Aye, very much like that." Airid answered, then he blushed and lowered his head, glancing embarrassedly over his shoulder at the ravaged food table. "Although I seem to have done an awful job of remembering that so far, and again only thinking of myself. Cowardice, they say, is a sin that takes a hundred forms at once, all stemming from one weakness in your heart."

"What a strange truth. And it seems thou like to phrase things in the way of poets thyselves." Luna said wryly, and then she shook her head slowly before stroking a hoof gently down Twilight Sparkle's spine, looking thoughtfully at Airid. "So clearly, thou art no fighter, no warrior, and I suspect thou art likely terrified of most things and rather weak after thy long stay at the coliseum."

Airid looked less than pleased at this, frowning a bit at Luna, but she only glowered pointedly back after a moment, making him wince and shrink his head back, mumbling: "I guess it's all true but... I am Ironjaw all the same. Again. And I'm very proud of my heritage."

"Aye, and I am proud to be a Valkyrie, and of who I was in that role. But thou does not see me strutting around on my hind legs, attempting to wear gloves or showing off my breasts." Luna paused, then reached down to grope herself thoughtfully as both Scrivener and Twilight looked at her sourly. "'Tis both nice and a source of great despair they are no longer worn like emblem of honor upon my chest. For they did get in the way. They were very voluminous and large, I shall have thee know."

"Yeah, I'm sure they were. Just like they really stand out now. They're like hills. Mountains, even." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna slowly turned a glare towards him before the stallion awkwardly shifted Twilight Sparkle in front of him like a shield. "There's not a hint of sarcasm in my voice."

"Even that was sarcastic!" Luna complained, trying to swat him past Twilight, but the stallion only ducked awkwardly behind her as the Lich sighed tiredly. "I never insult thy pride, Scrivy, and I damned well could if I wanted to. Do not insult mine, beetle!"

Scrivener Blooms only grunted as the Ironjaw looked lamely at the three, then he held up a claw and said finally: "I don't want to be a Valkyrie, though. I want to be the Ironjaw I was. And I've been accepted into the Clan so-"

Luna only huffed at this, turning and gesturing at him pointedly. "For one, Airid, the Ironjaw thou was ended up a coward in the coliseum. For another, look at thee: thou cannot go back to being that Ironjaw anyway. Thou carries scars, has seen too much, and most of all now are indebted to us, and thou should know by now our plans: to first go and find Hel, and then to return to our own world for a short day or two before we attack Heaven itself."

"But... you'll be returning here, right? This is the home of the Ironjaw. This is your home now, you're part of Isenertos, and the reason most dragons join our clan is simply so they can live here. Live among us. Grow stronger among our kind." Airid said almost desperately, and the three ponies all traded small smiles and shook their heads almost as one.

Airid slumped a bit at this, staring dejectedly as Twilight Sparkle said quietly: "This isn't our home. Our home is Looking Glass World... that's where we belong, with our friends and family. We didn't come here just to join Isenertos, Airid: we came here to open a path to Hel."

The Ironjaw sighed a little, then he grimaced a bit as he mumbled: "Well... honor dictates I must follow you, no matter where you go, unless... well..."

"Oh, do not fear. I had no intention of bringing thee with us when we go to see Hel." Luna said dryly, and Airid looked both embarrassed and relieved as he nodded a few times, before the sapphire mare huffed. "Thou truly are a great coward, however. Look at thee! Giant dragon of metal and part of a warrior clan, and thou seems scared of thine own shadow. Perhaps I would have done thee a favor had I chopped off thy foolish head."

Airid mumbled and dropped his own head at this, and Twilight nudged Luna gently, giving her a gentle look. The sapphire mare sighed tiredly after a moment, and then she nodded grudgingly before saying finally: "Perhaps thou can at least handle a simple favor, though. Our energy has mostly returned thanks to whatever strange elixirs thy healers have brewed for us, but we must be at full strength for what is ahead. Please fetch whatever healing aids thou can for us from thy... I do not know what metal dragons have for healers. Alchemists? Blacksmith-drinkers? Polish makers?"

"Druids." Airid said mildly, looking perhaps the slightest bit cranky, and Luna grinned a little at this before the Ironjaw turned an uneasy look to the door. "And well, I do not know how well they'll take that... all things must be earned, and... I've only just returned to-"

"Well, then tell them if they have a problem with my question, they are free to come to me and ask to judge my worth. And then I shall teach them with my hooves." Luna said mildly, raising a hoof and shaking it firmly, and Airid nodded awkwardly before he turned and scurried for the door. The sapphire mare watched him leave, then she turned her eyes to Scrivener, leaning towards the stallion and grinning widely as she half-lidded her eyes. "Now, lay thy own hooves upon me, Scrivy, and remind thyself of thy beloved's curves."

Scrivener looked at Luna for a moment, then he reached up a claw and covered her face with it, and Luna scowled through his digits before he said mildly: "Your skull is just huge."

When Airid trundled back into the little hut, he found Scrivener Blooms now sprawled out over the floor and Luna sitting on top of Twilight Sparkle, who looked cranky even as the sapphire mare vigorously massaged the Lich's back. The dragon stared blankly at the three before Luna looked up and brightened, saying cheerfully: "Most excellent! See? It never hurts to ask, Airid, thou must always keep that in mind. It never hurts to ask, so long as thou does not _expect_ agreement."

The Ironjaw awkwardly approached with the belt of potions, and Luna's soulstone horn glowed, lifting it quickly free with telekinesis from his jaws and floating it over to her as she nodded in approval. There were six jars, each filled with a burgundy-colored liquid and the black rubber caps each marked with a bright yellow rune: the Ironjaw were more fastidious than she had really given them credit for.

She dropped the belt from her mental grip, and Twilight easily caught it in her hooves, grimacing a little at the feel of it: it was some kind of rawhide. She had noticed that most things around here were made out of either stone or what had once been living, likely-intelligent creatures, and whether she was a Lich or not it still freaked her out just the slightest amount to think that even these beds were likely made out of what had formerly been social demons as well, if not civilized.

But all the same, the Lich slid out from beneath Luna and strapped the belt on, making a bit of a face even as the sapphire mare nodded firmly. Airid looked at them curiously, but Luna only shrugged and said easily: "Well, I have changed my mind. I think instead we shall hold onto these potions and use them at a later time, instead of wasting them now. We are very nearly recovered, after all."

"So... you just made me lie to the druids and steal potions for you." Airid said slowly, and Luna simply nodded positively a few times before the Ironjaw whimpered, looking at her pleadingly. "You can't do things like that here! You'll get us all thrown into the coliseum to be tortured!"

"So thy kind will torture and mutilate each other, march prisoners into Helheim's wilds to leave them to be feasted upon or turned into thralls or slaves or worse, but thou will not kill each other? 'Tis such a strange culture thou has." Luna remarked mildly, then she shook her head and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "'Tis funny. I do not think even in Asgard we were so ill. But marriages were oft a running joke there... I shall have thee know, 'twas the gods who did not cheat upon their spouses who were considered strange."

She paused, then looked down at Scrivener Blooms, dropping onto her stomach to poke at him with one hoof. "Thou would have been very strange indeed. But I would have it no other way, poet. Thou art not allowed to sleep with those I have not decreed worthy."

"If I was cheating on you, it wouldn't be by running around and sleeping with strangers. It would be by having nice candlelit dinners and cuddling and worst of all, talking and trying to form an emotional, real bond with someone. Someone who doesn't feel the need to beat on me daily." Scrivener said mildly, gesturing pointedly with his hooves, and Luna huffed and reached down to slap him, making the stallion wince a little. "Goddammit. This is what I'm talking about."

"Oh shut up, great idiot, thou likes it." Luna huffed, and then she poked his nose several times before resting her hoof against his face as she looked up thoughtfully at Airid. "If I order thee to kiss my husband like a sloppy drunken harlot, will thou do so?"

Airid slowly reared his head back, staring with horrified eyes at Luna, and then he awkwardly scampered around in a circle and half-rammed his way through the door. The sapphire mare huffed at this, then she looked mildly down at Scrivener, saying dryly: "He is a greater coward than thou art, Scrivener Blooms."

"I dunno about that. I still remember my reaction when you first wanted to drag a stallion into bed with us." Scrivener said wryly, lacing his claws together across his breast before he grimaced a little: not at the memory so much as at the pain in his claws. These days, he could look back and smile at most of the crazy things Luna had made him do... mostly because he'd come to realize they were all incredibly tame compared to the crap they got up to these days. "We're sick."

"Yeah. But I wouldn't have you two any other way. Bad role models or not." Twilight said softly, smiling a little and shaking her head slowly, and Luna and Scrivener both smiled at the violet mare, looking back at her and silently thinking the same.

* * *

Stiúir and Terra arrived some two hours after the three ponies settled into quiet talking, reminiscing about all the ways they had changed and helped each other to grow, and all the stupid things they had done together over the years. The Chieftain let himself and his granddaughter in quietly and waited for Luna to finish her silly story, one they all knew but one that never failed to make both Scrivener and Twilight laugh and grin despite themselves, hating the way the sapphire mare could always make them enjoy even the worst of humiliating stories.

Terra looked a little... prouder than usual, Scrivener thought was the best way to put it. She had her chest puffed out and her head held high, and Stiúir himself was smiling with interest at the ponies as they all turned towards him and the sapphire mare asked curiously: "So art thou ready to lead us onwards, down into Hel's domain?"

"Nay, I won't be coming with you... that's my Terra's job." Stiúir smiled over at his granddaughter, who nodded firmly and bowed her head respectfully. "But she has told me a little more about your aims and goals: I must warn you, though. Even if word has spread to the other Ironjaw, and even if they can keep the Destroyers and the other _Helherlið_ at bay, some of her guard will still attempt to fight you. And there is little chance of avoiding Theodore."

Luna nodded calmly, replying with a slight smile: "Destroyers respect those who have power. They follow a leader, but their loyalty can be swayed if one can prove their strength is the greater, their rule the better. We do not plan to play a game of hide and seek with Teddy: we shall engage him as quickly as possible, and bring him down. It should make the journey into Underdark that much easier."

"Easier, lass, would be not dealing with Teddy at all." Stiúir paused, then he shook his head slowly, saying softly: "But aye. Terra picked well with you three. Even if you're foolish, even if you do not shirk at using such things we Ironjaw would shun, I find that I admire you all the same, and still feel I should be glad you've chosen to make yourselves part of Isenertos. These doors will always be open to you, friends."

The sapphire mare nodded firmly, and there was silence for a few moments before the dragon chuckled and straightened. "Well, I just wanted to wish you luck before you left, and tell you that word has been passed down to Underdark about the new members of Clan Isenertos. The Ironjaw will not attack you unless you give them reason to..."

Stiúir paused, then he licked his lips slowly as he studied them with a small smile. "I never thought I would see this day though, when someone finally came who would dare to threaten Hel in her own home, our savior and our devil. When we could finally see the trickster tricked... and by three dragons in the shape of ponies, no less!"

"Aye, but we are very fierce. And before I am either pony or dragon, I am Valkyrie, Stiúir." Luna grinned, nodding firmly once to the Ironjaw Chieftain. "And that alone should be reason enough to give Hel pause and make her fear."

Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself, and Twilight Sparkle glanced up, adding softly: "We couldn't do this without all your help though... so... thank you, Stiúir, for letting us be part of your clan and helping us with this. I know it must be a narrow, difficult path to walk, to balance out all your loyalties like you are."

Stiúir only shrugged, then he smiled over at Terra and said softly: "Family first. For all Hel has given us, for all our loyalty to her and how we pray, we also never forget to treat her gifts with caution, and think twice about her orders. Hel is said to have stolen us from our first masters, after all, and Hel is said to have remade us from what we have once been. I am proud to be Ironjaw, but sometimes I still wonder, Luna Brynhild... has she not made us worse than we once were?"

Luna nodded slowly at this, and then the sapphire mare turned a soft look towards Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, murmuring: "Aye, we understand that well, do we not? But do not fear, Stiúir: no matter what thou wert meant to be, thou has led to Ironjaw to being strong and supreme a culture. Perhaps there could be some adjustments, aye... but that is surely Scrivy talking anyway and not me, and so perhaps thou art perfect the way thou art."

Scrivener Blooms gave a tired sigh as Luna grinned over at him and Twilight Sparkle smiled behind a hoof, and there was silence for a few moments before Stiúir simply nodded to them. He seemed oddly quiet for a second, but then the Chieftain smiled and questioned: "If you don't plan to bring Airid with you... would you mind if I took him off your claws for a little while?"

"We do not have... well, no, nevermind, Scrivy does. Aye, thou may. Just do not torture or maim him, Stiúir, I am very protective of my property. Even when my property is scared of its own shadow." Luna said mildly, and Stiúir chuckled and nodded.

"Good. Then I shall await your return, and I do hope that it is alive and well instead of in pieces." Stiúir replied easily, and Luna grinned as the Chieftain nodded politely before he turned to calmly let himself out.

Terra smiled over her shoulder as the Ironjaw left, then she stomped a claw and looked back towards the others, saying firmly: "Off your haunches, now, lazy bums. We'd best get up and get moving to the tunnel to Underdark. The journey is not a long one, nor usually dangerous... but who knows what Hel may have placed in our path? She has much more than simply demons at her beck and call, do not ever forget that."

"We have not, we have not, great irritating lizard. Do not make me pummel thee." Luna grumbled, and then she hopped off the narrow bed and headed towards her piled-up armor, becoming a little more serious as she added: "I will ask thee not to interfere in our battles, Terra. I appreciate thou serving as guide, bringing us into Underdark... but from there, thou should wait outside. Even if thou wert once part of Hel's personal guard, I do not imagine she will treat thee kindly if she catches thou pummeling her soldiers beside us."

"Very well, Luna Brynhild. I would argue, but... I suppose I understand that this test is for you three alone, and this is all part of Hel's game." Terra said evenly, and Scrivener and Twilight both nodded slowly as Luna only grunted. "All the same, I won't hesitate to offer my help for as long as you'll let me accompany you."

"Aye, I know. And 'tis appreciated, as Clan sister." Luna smiled slightly over her shoulder, and Terra smiled back, bowing her head politely to the sapphire mare.

Within ten minutes, the three ponies had once more donned their full armor and equipment, Luna double-checking her weapons before tucking _Prúðbikkja_ away in her mane and holstering Sting Mk. II on her back with a grunt.

Scrivener had the equipment satchel, as usual, and Twilight had split the belt of potions in half and strapped thee two pieces to either side of her. The three were as ready as they were going to be, and the Lich was growing particularly anxious again to get under way: it was killing her, imagining how every second that passed could be days in Heaven. Days were Innocence was growing stronger, and darker, and Gymbr was doing things to her that...

Luna reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently, and Twilight blushed a little as she rose her head and gave an awkward smile. Then the three ponies turned their attention towards Terra, and the Ironjaw studied them for a moment before grunting and nodding, saying softly: "We're going to make a deal now, before I help you see this through, lass. I understand this is Hel's test to you, just as I understand now how strong you three are, and that you stand a rare chance at beating the goddess at her own game. If and when you do, though... you will allow me to come with you when you find your way into Heaven. And you will allow me to fight Gymbr alongside you. He's done us both terrible wrongs that have to be righted by spilling his blood."

"I suppose... I am in no position to deny thee, Terra, even if I fear for thee." Luna said quietly, looking up at the Ironjaw dragon evenly, and then she nodded slowly once. "Very well. I agree to thy terms. We shall stand side-by-side against Gymbr... assuming thou can keep up."

Terra grinned wryly at this, shaking her head slowly, but to the surprise of the ponies she managed to resist responding as she turned and said calmly: "Then let's be off for now. The sooner we get you to Underdark, the sooner we can be taking back Heaven and I can avenge Kvasir."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded as Twilight gave a hesitant smile, and Terra turned to lead them out. They strode past Airid, who winced and hurriedly fell into step with them, but Terra only huffed and snorted smoke in his direction, saying acidly: "Get gone, you little newt."

"Oh, try and be kind, Terra, even Morning Glory is more pleasant than thou art to those weaker than her. Which includes thyself, if I remember correctly." Luna said pointedly, and Terra fixed a sour glare on the mare before the sapphire winged unicorn turned her eyes and a smile towards Airid. "And thou. Stiúir has asked for thy presence while we are gone. Try and make a good impression on the Chieftain, won't thou?"

"I will do my best, most definitely!" the Ironjaw said brightly, raising his head and nodding rapidly a few times, and Luna smiled after a moment before the smaller metal dragon turned to scamper hurriedly away down the street, getting a few mild looks from other Ironjaw... but Luna was glad to note it seemed like there were very few treating him with outright hostility.

Terra sighed and shook her head, and then she almost scolded: "Giving scraps to strays might seem like a kindness, but all it does is invite more lost little babes to come and beg food from your table. Many of whom would bite you as soon as look at you."

Scrivener Blooms shrugged at this, saying mildly: "You could always just be fattening them up to kill them and eat them." Twilight stared at him, and the stallion huffed at her. "What? We were all thinking it, I just said it."

"Twisted, terrible poet." Luna smiled amusedly after a moment, shaking her head before she looked ahead and added: "And I do not fear being used, Terra. Sometimes... thou must simply have a little faith. Besides, I like to think... the days of being used are over."

Terra shrugged a little at this, the Ironjaw studying them thoughtfully as they walked along the frosty streets together before she finally said softly: "Well, for your sakes, I hope you're right. I just don't think any good will come of helping Airid."

"I don't expect it to, either. But nor do I expect it to result in great catastrophe. Why do I need to be given a reason to help someone? Why must it benefit me first? Why must I expect something in return, and 'tis stupidity or weakness when I do not? That is a very Celestia way of thinking." Luna said mildly, and when Scrivener and Twilight both gave her an amused look, the sapphire mare huffed. "Oh shut up. Celestia still thinks so logically. I do not. I think emotionalogically."

"You think best." Scrivener said kindly, and Luna nodded firmly several times before he turned his eyes ahead and added softly: "You can't live your life in fear. Even when it seems stupid, you can't just... walk around everywhere, being afraid of every little thing that could happen."

"Sometimes, bad things lead to the very best things." Twilight said softly before she could stop herself, and both Luna and Scrivener looked at her with surprise, but the violet mare only smiled a little and shook her head embarrassedly. "Sorry. Just... slipped out."

The ponies only smiled, however, and Terra shrugged a bit. They walked on in silence for a little while, and then the Ironjaw said softly: "Anyway, friends. The entrance to Underdark is in the very center of Cairnmór. The Clan guards it zealously, and only Ironjaw can enter it... nay, not honorary Ironjaw like yourselves, but those born and bred. Our blood is the key."

Luna nodded, and they were quiet the rest of the way through the city: somehow, Scrivener was unsurprised by the almost-solemn air that fell over them, or by the dozens of draconic demons that had gathered around the large square they entered into.

At the center of this was a massive, gorgeous statue of Hel made from ice and gemstones, small streams of water arcing unnaturally through the air around this in a beautiful, graceful fountain. Large gemstones twinkled and glimmered, orbiting the statue slowly, many of them glowing with trapped light as well as the magic that kept them afloat... although something about them seemed to be warning as well as decorative, like their beauty was just a distraction from their real purpose.

The statue itself stood on a base inset into an enormous basin, which was raised just slightly off the frosty ground by several squat pillars. There were several openings cut into the ground around this, with curling staircases leading below the basin, and the statue was watched over by Ironjaw in gorgeous crystalline armor and armed with quivers of javelins.

Luna whistled a little as her eyes drew over these sights, and Terra nodded, saying calmly: "Hel watches and rules over us all, Valkyrie. She is always present, always there to guide us... but also always the greatest obstacle in our path. 'Tis only fitting she stands watch herself over the Underdark."

The sapphire mare grunted in agreement, then she shook her head briefly before saying softly: "And what of these Ironjaw, then? Do they truly guard the pass into the tunnel... or do they guard the doorway into Cairnmór?"

Terra only smiled amusedly at this as they approached one of the stairways leading down, and the guards on either side bowed their heads respectfully, Twilight looking back and forth apprehensively and Scrivener trying only to keep his eyes forwards. There wasn't a whole lot to see, though: a short flight of stairs down, and then they came to a massive iron door, fortified by heavy bands of metal going across it and a spiderweb of steel cables.

The Ironjaw dragon gestured for the ponies to wait a moment, and the trio halted as Terra walked forwards and stepped into a circle carved into the floor in front of the doors. She gazed up steadily over the closed gates, then rose a claw and shouted: "I am Terra of Clan Isenertos, and I am Ironjaw! I demand entrance to the Underdark, so that clan siblings may seek council with Mistress Hel, and it is in their name that I present the key, and pay your fare!"

The doors rumbled... and then the steel cables writhed like they were alive before suddenly snapping free from the door, curling themselves into the floors and walls as the bands of metal popped loose and slung themselves to the side with savage force, rattling the walls as they collided with them. Then the heavy iron doors themselves shuddered before slowly rumbling open, revealing a long passage beyond lit by blue torches.

Terra trembled, then dropped her head forwards... and it was only then Luna realized the ring she was standing it had filled with crimson. Terra's blood, drained from her body without leaving a mark and now slowly boiling away, and the Ironjaw rasped: "Go. The gates will only stay open until the blood is gone."

Luna nodded shortly, and then she hurried forwards, Scrivener and Twilight following after and both looking at Terra with gratitude as they passed. The Ironjaw smiled tiredly after them, then she rose her head and called: "It's a straight shot to the Underdark from here, friends... there's no need for me to go further. Watch out for each other, and I will be waiting for you to return to us."

Luna nodded quickly, then turned her eyes forwards and began to run down the passage, and Scrivener and Twilight both turned to follow even as the Lich tossed a hurried 'thank you' over her shoulder to the Ironjaw dragon. She saw the beginning of a nod, she thought, but then the doors slammed closed, and they were left in the darkness of the narrow, high-ceilinged passage, surrounded by nothing but stone and dark blue light from the flickering torches.

The three ponies rushed ahead, keeping their eyes forwards, even though there was nothing in sight but more darkness, more stone, more faint blue light from flickering ethereal flames. But Luna could feel the air changing around them, and Twilight shivered from it: there was a magic in the air that her body greedily attempted to pull into itself, that made her horn spark faintly and her eyes take on an eldritch glow as Luna's own soulstone horn thrummed with energy.

Scrivener could feel it too... but to him it felt almost hostile, making the corruption in his veins boil and his muscles bulge, a strange, aggressive, almost _angry_ feeling filling him up as he growled a little under his breath. It was like something instinctive, something programmed into him was rising up with a snarl, something that was nemesis to this sense of... of chaos and boundless energy...

Then Luna's sharp eyes narrowed, and she sent a mental signal to the other two ponies, both of whom nodded curtly as they turned their own attention ahead towards the strange, black hole Luna had pointed out. It looked like a terrible, toxic smoke that formed an almost-alive curtain in a narrow archway, and Luna gritted her teeth as they charged recklessly towards this despite the way it made her mind ache, her heart clench, the blood in her veins run cold-

She leapt forwards, Scrivener and Twilight right behind her, and all three ponies vanished into a whirl of darkness and pain before they were rudely ejected into thin air, crashing painfully down on top of each other. Scrivener Blooms groaned loudly, caught on the bottom as Twilight Sparkle blinked stupidly and Luna carefully pushed herself up, her eyes fluttering before she murmured: "Underdark."

They had arrived: they had landed on some kind of frosty, carved path through plains of ice and snow and brimstone, large, black rocks jutting like teeth towards a roof of black miasma high above. Luna shivered as she looked up at this, studying the violet lightning that twisted back and forth like serpents dancing through the clouds, and then she shook her head in slow disbelief as she realized there was a rain of sorts falling, too... except this was a rain of fire and meteors and charred bits and pieces of tormented souls that turned to ashes long before they hit the ground, sprinkling the plains around them with dirt and debris.

Luna checked over her shoulder... and she was unsurprised to see a heavy stone wall, with a massive circle of inactive magic runes carved over it. To either side was a pillar of crystal for channeling magical energies, but Luna had no doubt these wouldn't work unless Hel wanted them to... and Hel had them right where the goddess had always dreamed, so there was no way that they were going to be able to turn around and just leave.

Twilight was staring blankly at the sky, visions twisting through her mind... and then she looked down with a small squeak of surprise as a voice asked cheerfully: "How do you like it? Pretty damn snazzy, right? Well, okay, I could use a tree or two, but there's some around here somewhere..."

The trio of ponies set themselves, looking sharply at Hel... or rather, one of her ice puppets. It was grinning widely, rubbing its hands together as the bovine-headed goddess said eagerly: "Guys, guys, guys, I am... I'm thrilled to see how seriously you're taking this! Oh, okay, maybe a little teensy-tiny bit pissed off with what you just did with the Ironjaw, sure. Maybe I think you're overreacting slightly, and maybe I think-"

Luna leapt forwards and swung a hoof out, smashing apart the ice puppet's torso and sending the legs stumbling backwards as the whole of the upper body shattered, and the sapphire mare shouted as she landed: "We do not care what thou thinks! Of all the wretched times to play a wretched game, we need thy aid and Gymbr must be stopped!"

Hel's legs caught themselves, then calmly stomped some debris off themselves before ice and snow whirled up off the ground and rapidly reformed into the goddess, who sniffed disdainfully and crossed her arms. "See, what was I just saying? Overreacting. That's exactly what I was talking about, right there, overreacting. It's all perfectly fine."

Luna stared as Scrivener mouthed wordlessly at how dismissive the goddess was of Heaven being taken over and all-but-destroyed... but it was Twilight who spoke next, her voice trembling with fury as she glared up at the goddess: "Fine? _Fine_? My daughter is being treated and used like... like some kind of toy by that sick monster, and all of Heaven is being turned into a playground for his sick desires and... and countless souls could be at risk of being subjected to things I don't even want to imagine and you're telling me that-"

"It's fine." Hel interrupted and finished, looking down at Twilight Sparkle with an almost challenging smile. "Well, okay, maybe it's not fine right now for you guys personally, but... do you think I'd ever let any of this happen, and not have a backup plan? Oh, sure, I look out for myself first, but you guys are an investment of mine. Or rather... I'm interested in investing in you, if you can pass my little test here first."

Luna snarled and Twilight shook her head in disbelief as Scrivener only silently bared his fangs, but Hel snorted and shook her head fiercely, holding up her hands. "Hey, whoa, stop right there before you dumb little ponies embarrass yourselves any further. I mean... you guys are the one who just stomped right on into my home like this! Who are trying to steal my pet project, _eons_ in the making, away from me, and who are basically screwing up this whole entire everything. So, you know. I should be the one saying 'screw you' here, not you guys."

Hel stopped, turned around, then looked up and gestured towards the distance, saying mildly: "Now, look out over there, sweeties. You see that giant black wall in the distance, and how there's that whole obscured area where your eyes just won't focus? Well, that's where I am. And there's no way in H-E-double-hockey-sticks you're going to get in there just because some lousy Ironjaw lost a fight to you. I've got armies and golems and rakes that I've put on the ground and hidden in the snow so you're going to step on them and they're going to spring up and hit you in the face and we're all going to laugh at you. Actually, I tried that before, and one of those moron demons that guards my place stepped on it and instead of being all, springy-uppy and hitting him in the nose it just tore right into his foot. Needed stitches. Probably should have used something less sharp."

Luna slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head as Scrivener stared in disbelief, and Twilight trembled with barely-contained anger, her stitches writhing over her body. "Don't you understand how many people are being hurt? How many lives are at risk? Gymbr might even be a threat to you!"

"Might makes right." Hel quipped, and the ice puppet turned with a smile, Hel tenting her fingers together as her eyes gleamed. "Not entirely connected to what you're saying. But not entirely disconnected either. Because as long as I'm mighty, I'm going to be righty: and what I have to say is that I'm a lot more important than a whole bunch of stupid mortals getting turned into lunchmeat, and I'm also more important than you and you and you. Even if I like you three. And most of all, do you know what I am? I'm safe."

Hel gestured again towards the massive, looming wall in the distance, giving a wry grin. "Do you really think Gymbr has the firepower to get through that? Do you really think that he can even make it here? Well, no, scratch that, I'm sure he could break down at least one of the entrances to Underdark, but you three are forgetting this is my dimension. What I want to happen, happens."

Hel snapped her fingers, and a moment later, a massive meteor of crystal crashed down between her and the ponies, knocking them staggering backwards. Luna opened her mouth to shout... then stared in horror at the crystalline prison, and the ponies trapped inside it, writhing silently, their bodies slowly charring away as Hel said softly: "The furnace is burnin' above our heads, roasting up fresh souls... and these souls are just infusing this whole dimension with more and more power, letting me change it, enhance it, do whatever I please here. You three seem to think you have a chance at getting to me. Do you know why you do? Because I'm giving you that chance. I've set the game to 'easy,' and left all the tutorials and crap on for you so you can figure out what to do as you go along. But if I wanted..."

The ice puppet flicked a hand in their direction, and chains and bindings of ice ripped out of the ground around the ponies, wrapping around them and snapping closed and dragging them down towards the ground as they all cursed, Luna snarling... and then looking up in shock as her soulstone horn simply refused to work, and Scrivener Blooms gargled as his skin began to turn to stone, while Twilight Sparkle felt herself beginning to rot. "I could go ahead and set the game to European Extreme. How do you like that, huh?"

Luna gritted her teeth, snarling up at Hel as her eyes blazed... and then, in a flash, they were just standing in front of the goddess, no fallen meteor filled with tormented souls in front of them, no restraints or chains holding them in place, nothing wrong with their bodies as the goddess smiled. "But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, huh? I should go pretend to be a good girl and wait for you, because I'm sure you can at least survive the walk there, right? I mean, hey, what could go wrong? It's only Hell beneath Hell that belongs to me, Hel."

The goddess laughed at her own pun, hugging herself before she simply vanished into thin air, and Luna growled in disgust as Twilight shook her head and murmured: "She... she really doesn't care about anyone other than herself."

"Perhaps not. But we shall teach her to care as soon as we reach her." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head briefly before stepping forwards and narrowing her eyes as she gazed at the enormous wall in the distance. "But now, I fear we must be careful. We will have neither the element of surprise, nor as much control over the situation as I had hoped: it seems Underdark truly does respond to Hel's every whim and desire..."

"So really, our survival depends on Hel's whims." Scrivener said moodily, and Twilight grimaced as Luna growled but nodded slowly in agreement. "Fantastic. This place is... I still feel... strange, though. Angry. Violent. Like something just... like I've got an itch I just can't scratch..."

He flexed his claws slowly against the snow, then winced a bit: even with the rings supporting them, they were starting to feel more and more sensitive. Luna, however, was frowning at him worriedly for a different reason, but the stallion shook his head briefly and murmured: "No, it's okay. I'm not going to lose control or anything. I just... I don't know what to make of it. You two don't seem to be... well, angry, in the same way."

"But I am angry. I think I... hate her." Twilight murmured, looking off into the distance before the violet mare quickly shook her head, feeling strangely uncertain about her own emotions. Because if that wasn't hatred... "We... we had better get moving. I really don't like the way things are going right now. We... I want to..."

She broke off, but both Scrivener and Luna nodded slowly in understanding. They both gazed at the Lich, feeling her emotions and sharing their own thoughts with her, and Twilight slowly closed her eyes as she calmed little-by-little at the mental and emotional contact. But after a few moments, she forced herself to open her eyes again and shake off the reassuring presence of her partners instead of basking in it, making herself look ahead and say firmly: "We need to go."

Luna and Scrivener studied her, the way the violet mare seemed almost like she wanted to suffer a little, wanted to be tense, to be angry, to even be vengeful... and then they both simply nodded, understanding whether they wanted to or not as they turned ahead. And as Scrivener's blood boiled and Luna felt a strange twist of eagerness run through her body, both ponies wondered again how much they had changed Twilight Sparkle from the pony she had once been... and worried all the more about what further changes awaited down the road, with the dangerous decisions they would no doubt have to make if they wanted to stop Gymbr.


	29. Time For The Teddy Bear's Picnic

Chapter Twenty Seven: Time for the Teddy Bear's Picnic

~BlackRoseRaven

The three ponies approached a massive, closed portcullis in the immense wall surrounding Hel's manse. High above, they could still see flicker of fire and lightning through the clouds, while snow and frost sparkled beneath their hooves... but the air seemed thick and heavy and dark, making it hard to see anything more than thirty feet away, the world seeming to simply... fade out into listless shadows.

But the portcullis was well-lit by two immense statues of dragons that held up enormous cauldrons of flame... and well guarded by demons all along the almost-invisible ramparts above, clad in gleaming metal armor and armed with crossbows already loaded with bolts. Some of these were already trained on them, while other demons sat at the ready behind the heavy portcullis: these latter all had long spears, to drive into the chests and heads of anyone stupid enough to try and force the gates open by brute strength alone.

Luna noted that many of the demons were Ironjaw, however, and she cleared her throat before raising her head and declaring: "I am Luna Brynhild, and by the bonds of Isenertos, I demand-"

"Now, now, no cheating!" cooed a voice through the air around them, and Luna snarled and set herself as one of Hel's ice puppets appeared in a whiff of blue smoke, the goddess grinning and waggling a finger slowly. "That's sly, Brynhild... but sly is also naughty-naughty-naughty... and naughty little girls get spanked. Ironjaw, your loyalty is to me. Do not open the gate."

"Isenertos, family trumps business. By these bonds and thy own honor, I ask that these gates be opened." Luna overrode coldly, and Hel frowned... before her eyes widened in disbelief as the massive gates clanked loudly before slowly beginning to rise.

"What the me is this?" the goddess asked incredulously, and then she snarled furiously before snapping a hand out, an enormous wall of ice ripping up out of ground to bar the entranceway, reaching tendrils of frost spreading rapidly up the portcullis and holding it in place as metal screamed against metal and hidden gears clanked loudly.

Hel slowly shook her head, then she glared over her shoulder at Luna Brynhild as the sapphire mare grinned in challenge, baring her fangs and asking calmly: "Didst thou not desire to see us, Hel? Is that not why we are here?"

"Oh yes, but you were supposed to try and find a way in on your own, and I was going to laugh at you and amuse myself until I took pity on you and gave you a way to get inside. You weren't supposed to use the cheat codes." Hel looked at them with disgust before she knitted her fingers together and cracked them firmly. "That makes me a little bit unhappy. So I'm going to have to punish you a little. Don't worry, I won't leave any marks... it'll be just bad enough to remind you never, ever to do something like this again."

Luna growled, and Hel rolled her shoulders before she began to bounce from foot-to-foot, raising her fists gamely and saying firmly: "Okay, let's see what you got, put 'em up, put 'em up-"

Twilight Sparkle snapped her horn out as it gave a sharp pulse, and Hel squeaked as Luna and Scrivener both winced in surprise at the static that tore through the air. The goddess glared furiously at the violet mare before pointing at her... and then staring blankly at her own hand as nothing happened, shaking it wildly. "My clicker! What did you do to my clicker?"

"I was thinking about it on the walk here, and your power to control and bend this reality is based on the energy you're taking from those tormented souls... so I'm channeling my own energy into that frequency." Twilight said quietly, her horn glowing faintly as her eyes locked on the ice puppet. "Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"Because you're a little miss know-it-all?" Hel asked disgustedly, glaring at the Lich with her fury radiating clearly through the puppet's eyes.

But Twilight only smiled, a vindictive, nasty pleasure in her own as she replied evenly: "No, because it bought me enough time to channel enough energy into you to do this."

She snapped her horn down, wincing in pain as recoil blasted down the spire, but Hel's puppet glowed brightly before exploding in a hail of fragments and magical energies. The air rippled, and a scream of outrage echoed through their minds as Luna grinned and Scrivener shot Twilight a half-entertained, half-disbelieving look at what she had just done.

But Twilight Sparkle had already raised her head, ignoring the laceration that had opened over her face from the tremendous exertion as her legs wobbled a little... but the latter wasn't because she was tired. No, if anything, she felt... good. She felt almost righteous. And she felt eager to push forwards as she said quietly: "Let's get moving."

"Not so fast." snarled a voice... but it overlapped strangely, and came from either side of them. And Luna and Scrivener both looked up in disbelief at the sight of two more ice puppets, both perfect replicas of the one Twilight had dispelled, both frosty Hels glaring furiously as they snapped at the same time: "Now, that just wasn't very nice at all! I'm going to have to hurt you for that trick."

One of the ice puppets snapped a hand out, icy smoke zigzagging out from its hand and transforming into a hail of frosty shards, but Luna leapt forwards and snapped her horn down, repelling the attack with a blast of telekinesis as she shouted: "Twilight!"

"Don't think so!" Both Hels distorted for a moment, becoming nothing but frosty mist before solidifying as the ice puppets snapped: "I'm not about to use the same wavelength and get hit by that same stupid stunt twice! So what if I have to discipline you a little slower, all the more fun for me!"

One of the Hel-puppets flung another round of ice shards, but Luna again deflected the attack with telekinesis: at the same time, however, the other swung both hands down and hammered into the ground, a wave of snow and screaming, terrified spirits ripping out of the earth in a straight line towards the ponies. Twilight gritted her teeth and snapped her horn sharply out, a crack ripping through the field before a chunk of the ground vomited upwards, and the wave of snow and death crashed uselessly against this and puffed out.

The puppet that had created the wave snarled as it leaned forwards, making a vicious swiping motion, and the barrier Twilight had ripped out of the earth exploded, hailing rock and chunks of ice over the ponies. The Lich winced, snapping her horn out and blasting most of the debris backwards, and then she gasped a spear of ice smashed into her armored chest, shattering on impact with her armor and knocking her backwards in a surprised sprawl.

The puppet grinned as it created another spear of frost... then promptly dropped it when needles of black crystal peppered its face, the Hel puppet staggering backwards with a snarl as Scrivener cursed and grasped at his aching claw, even as he grinned at hit he'd managed to score.

Luna, meanwhile, was dodging back and forth as she closed in on the other Hel, her eyes glowing with fury before the puppet suddenly cackled and burst apart into blue smoke that easily flung itself past Luna, knocking the winged unicorn sprawling with a hiss of pain as he felt a thin coat of ice spread on contact over her flesh. Then the frosty cloud transformed back into a puppet that reached down and snagged Scrivener's mane with both hands, yanking him backwards by the hair as his eyes bulged with agony.

He was flung towards Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich winced as she caught him with telekinesis, and the stallion's eyes widened in horror at the rushed apology she gave him before he was flung back at Hel with a bang like a cannon, smashing the puppet in front of them into pieces. He crashed face-first a moment later in the snow, his body still glowing faintly with telekinetic energy as he skidded painfully to a halt through the frost.

The second puppet's attention was drawn towards him, raising a vengeful hand... and then its arm was blown into fragments, and the puppet had enough time to stare towards Luna before the sapphire mare grinned and pulled the trigger of Sting Mk. II thrice more, blasting apart the puppet's head, upper body, and then shattering the rest of her into snowdust.

She knocked the cylinder out of place and flicked the gun to toss the casings loose, and then her horn glowed, yanking four more rounds free from the bandoleer to lock them into place in the rifle before she said calmly: "Had I known they would be so brittle, I would not have wasted so much time. Good work, Twilight. And thou did well too I suppose, Scrivener Blooms."

Scrivener mumbled something unintelligible from where he was laying on his face, feeling a bit of energy trickling out of his body from the distance he and Luna were at, and this was his only motivation to eventually slowly pick himself up and shake his body briskly off. Twilight smiled apologetically at him when he began to stride towards them, beginning to open her mouth... but then her eyes were drawn to the side, widening slightly as a faint rumbling echoed through the air, and something prickled along her horn...

Luna and Scrivener had enough time to turn before the ice beneath the gates was smashed apart, and the immense, terrifying Theodore charged out into the field, roaring furiously at them and with another ice puppet clinging to his back, Hel grinning insanely above the titan as she howled: "Mommy's got a big bad stick for the naughty little girls!"

Teddy pounced towards Luna, and the winged unicorn reacted on instinct with a snarl, launching herself upwards and narrowly dodging past the massive arms of the golem to smash a hoof up beneath its chin: the monster's head was snapped backwards as its huge body tried to keep going forwards, making the beast half-flip before Luna kicked viciously off its stomach and knocked the giant crashing down onto its back.

Hel's ice puppet squeaked as it was crushed beneath Teddy, most of its lower body shattering... but this time, the puppet only huffed as Theodore clawed his way unevenly up to a standing position, the armor-plated behemoth growling and drooling through his lipless maw, looking completely unhurt by his brief clash with Luna as Hel complained loudly: "Now precisely what is up with that, you jerkwad? We haven't even really gotten started yet! He was just going to give you a big damn hug."

Luna snorted in distaste at this, shaking her head and replying coldly: "I am not in a hugging mood at the moment, Hel." She halted, then leveled her rifle towards the ice puppet as the broken pieces rose into the air and snapped themselves smoothly back together. "Unless thou wants thy precious Teddy to die, I think that thou had best signal a retreat. Do I make myself clear?"

"Oh, as crystal, sweetheart." Hel smiled calmly at this, then she rose a hand and snapped her fingers, sending a ripple through reality. For a moment, there was nothing further... and then unnatural, echoing howls tore through the air around them before countless icy claws on long, enormous limbs ripped out of the ground all around the field, locking them inside a roughly fifty-foot wide arena with the massive monstrosity.

Scrivener gritted his teeth as Twilight set herself, grimacing at how the air above the eagerly grasping, waving claws seemed distorted and red, making it clear there was no easy way past the freakish barrier Hel had created. The Lich's horn glowed as she scanned the area quickly with magic... and then she cursed when the ice puppet reached up and rubbed a finger and thumb together, creating a faint vibration that made Twilight's head ring with pain and Luna's horn vibrate uncomfortably.

"No tricks this time, little lady." Hel said darkly, and then she rubbed her hands together, her cow-like features twisting into a nasty grin. "Tell you what, though. I'll give you a fighting chance against good old Teddy here. And Theodore, now, you be a good boy for mommy and don't kill them. Just... maim them a little. Maybe smash the pretty pony's horn, oh, you can do that for me, can't you?"

Teddy growled, punching a fist against the ground before he leaned forwards aggressively, but Luna only glared fearlessly in response as she continued to aim past the monster at Hel. "This game is pointless, witch! And when we get into thy estate, no matter how grand or cunning thy lair, we shall find thee, and I am going to greatly, greatly enjoy pummeling thee."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Hel huffed, flicking an icy hand disdainfully before she looked over them with fury, with dark glee... and was that maybe not just paranoia, but very real, very sane fear in her eyes too? "Teddy-bear, smash 'em!"

Theodore leaned forwards and roared furiously, and Luna only grinned widely as she spun Sting Mk. II before holstering it quickly on her back. Scrivener and Twilight both set themselves as Theodore roared again, and Luna's eyes flashed as she said coldly: "Thou wert warned, Hel."

Theodore lunged forwards, charging towards them with another roar... and Luna snapped her horn forwards, flinging _Prúðbikkja_ out of her starry mane. The spear burst to full size as it shot through the air, slamming home into one of the many holes on Theodore's chest, and even though the giant barely shuddered with the impact, there was a loud clicking before Luna leapt forwards and seized the body of her spear as the monster drew one massive arm back.

He hooked a wild swing towards her, but Luna yanked _Prúðbikkja_ free as she threw herself over the giant's shoulder... and with the spear, one of the many plates that covered Teddy's body was torn open before the speartip tore its way into another hole on the giant's back, and Luna twisted the weapon as she used the polearm like an axle at the same time to spring further away from the creature, ripping the spear free with her just as the monster tried to spin around.

Another plate was yanked open on its back as _Prúðbikkja_ tore backwards, and Luna flapped her wings to launch herself up into the air, spinning around with a wide grin as she spun her spear at her side before lifting it to a ready position with telekinesis, shouting: "Pray, monster! Pray for a quick death, for 'tis the only mercy I shall grant thee!"

Teddy only roared loudly, seeming to glare up at her beneath the black visor hiding its features from view before its head suddenly snapped downwards, and instead it lunged into a rough, shambling charge towards Twilight and Scrivener, yanking itself forwards like a goliath ape as the Lich's eyes widened and Scrivener gritted his teeth. His instincts and Twilight's mixed together for one sharp moment, and then the violet mare was leaping backwards as the stallion flung himself forwards.

There was no way he could match Teddy's raw strength: even if he found a chance to go Tyrant Wyrm, the only thing he'd succeed in doing was make himself a bigger target. But they seemed to have two minor advantages: Theodore wasn't very smart, and nor was he very well-balanced with his giant body and squat little legs.

The stallion slammed his claws down into the ground, pushing with as much strength as he dared despite the agony that ripped through his system. The frosty earth around him rippled, then exploded upwards in a blast of black sludge, spreading in a wide puddle before Scrivener flung himself hurriedly to the side when Teddy attempted to slam a hand down on top of him.

Instead, the monster only punched into the soft mire, and Teddy overbalanced with a roar of frustration as he sank through the sludge almost to the forearm and went face-first into the frost. His other hand grabbed wildly at Scrivener, and the stallion winced as he stayed just out of reach, attracting the beast's attention so that Twilight could rush forwards and lunge at the monster's shoulder, sinking her horn into a hole on its arm before she unleashed a wild blast of energy as she twisted her horn firmly to the side.

She gasped in surprise as she was flung backwards by the force of a plate springing upwards, but she managed to flap her wings and launch herself backwards, eyes wide as she watched Luna crash down into the distracted monster's back and stab both her own soulstone horn and her spear into two more holes. Theodore grunted, beginning to shove himself up to his feet and turning his attention towards the sapphire mare, but then Scrivener Blooms hissed in pain even as he flicked a hoof out, creating a set of black needles that shot into Teddy's face and distracted him as he snarled in fury.

The monster leapt forwards, completely ignoring Luna even as the mare channeled a double-blast of energy into the monster's back before she kicked off as the plates sprang open. And Twilight noted that the plates that were side-by-side had extended the furthest open on thin but durable arms, and inside, she could see... it wasn't just flesh, it was-

"Hey! Knock that off!" Hel's voice snapped as the ice puppet waved her arms angrily from where she had been all-but-forgotten, and Scrivener Blooms made the dumb mistake of looking over at her... allowing Teddy to step forwards and slap the stallion a good twenty feet away like a ragdoll, Luna spasming in midair in agony as Twilight winced, then cursed and flung herself backwards, wings flapping madly and hooves scrabbling at the air as she narrowly avoided being dragged down when the behemoth made a wild grab for her.

Then the eyes of both winged unicorns widened in horror as all the plates across Theodore's immense body glowed and snapped loudly shut, before the giant straightened and rolled his head on his shoulders as a blue mist wrapped around his body, ice rapidly filling in the holes in his armored frame and forming a thick, solid layering overtop the near-indestructible plating armoring his body. Luna and Twilight both stared in shock as Hel cackled, her ice puppet doing a little dance as she called cheerfully: "Try and get through that, kiddies! Get 'em, Teddy!"

Theodore lunged forwards, attempting to clap Luna between his huge hands, but the sapphire mare quickly swung _Prúðbikkja_ in front of her and the goliath's hands collided with butt and speartip of the pole. He was so strong that the polearm bent with a groan despite being made of all-but-indestructible gianttooth, but then it sprang back straight and knocked Teddy's enormous hands apart, the monster stumbling before Luna shot down and kicked both rear hooves viciously into his chest.

It cracked the icy armor and knocked him another step backwards, and Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth before she snapped her horn out, following up with a fireball that smashed into Theodore's chest and exploded with enough force to send a hail of ice fragments hailing down.

But they hadn't done more than crack the front of the icy shell safeguarding the monster, and the enchantment was already sluggishly healing itself as Hel shouted from the sidelines: "You can't win, morons! Sure, you might have figured out how to open up Teddy-bear's maintenance hatches, but what good is that going to do you now?"

"Shut up, old witch!" Luna snapped, as she flicked her horn firmly and hammered Teddy's head with a blast of telekinesis, but the monster only growled even as his skull painfully twisted to the side before he slammed his hands into the ground and ripped up a large chunk of frozen earth, flinging it viciously back at the mare.

Luna attempted to deflect it with her spear, but the glacial meteor all-but-exploded when she struck it, blinding and battering her painfully. She was driven down a few feet even as she struggled to remain in the air... and then her eyes widened in horror as she felt a vise-like grip on one leg before she was flung savagely down into the earth, bouncing backwards several times before Teddy flung himself forwards and attempted to crash down on top of her.

The sapphire mare did the only thing she could do: she curled herself up as small as possible and stabbed the butt of her spear upwards. It struck into Theodore's breast, almost ripping completely through the armor of ice even as the spear was buried almost halfway into the ground before halting, Theodore's massive arms smashing down on either side of the sapphire winged unicorn and his huge body propped up by the spear, leaving him stranded for a moment.

The sapphire mare cursed in pain, glaring up at him before Theodore started to bring one huge hand up to squish her... then roared in frustration when he lurched to the side and almost toppled as the ground beneath him transformed into black mire.

Scrivener gasped in agony, but all the same, forced himself to continue pushing with his powers, rapidly transforming as much of the ground as he could into black mire in desperation for some kind of advantage against this unstoppable giant.

It gave Luna enough time to scramble backwards and spread her wings, flapping them hard to launch herself away with a curse and narrowly avoid a wild swing of Teddy's arm. All he managed to do was crush in the ground where she had been a moment before, and then the monster shoved off the earth and managed to ungainly manage its feet, half-stumbling around in a circle and making a wild claw at Scrivener's head.

The stallion leapt backwards, wincing at Theodore's reach: ten feet away and he wasn't even close to being safe from the gorilla-like beast. Then Theodore sprung forwards, and Scrivener was forced to make a wild dive backwards, crashing and rolling painfully as he narrowly avoided being smashed by both Teddy's arms.

Mire splashed in all directions as Theodore's limbs sank deep into the ooze, the monster snarling as the muck grasped into his massive arms and clung to them tenaciously, refusing to let him yank them back. And Luna's eyes widened as she saw their chance, shouting mental orders to both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle as she snapped her horn back to rip _Prúðbikkja_ free from the frosty field.

And in spite of the pain, in spite of the fear, in spite of all the things that could and likely would go wrong, the stallion shoved his own claws into the edge of the mire beneath him, gritting his teeth with a curse of pain even as the mire rippled violently, then surged upwards and along Teddy's arms even as it hardened rapidly into black crystal.

The monster's limbs were cemented into place, and Theodore yanked uselessly back on them, grunting as he failed to do more than make the crystal grind against the metal of his arms. All the same, Scrivener Blooms continued to pour his energies into the mire, keeping it hard and repairing any damage done to the crystal before it could spread, the stallion's body beginning to quake from the pain rushing through his forelimbs and claws, but all the same refusing to give in, using that same intense agony to push all the harder with his powers.

Luna, meanwhile, shot down and hammered into the giant's back, stomping savagely up and down with her hooves as her spear stabbed down again and again, chipping away large chunks of ice. At the same time, Twilight Sparkle was concentrating, warping the enchantment protecting the behemoth and forcefully fusing the plates of ice to the ground and into each other, trying to lock up the monster's joints and pin him in one place.

Teddy didn't even seem to notice Luna as he simply hauled again and again on his arms, the black crystal beginning to crack and twist even with all the power Scrivener was pouring into it, the stallion snarling as pressure built through his body and a stream of black poison ran from one eye like tears. Then the stallion yelped as the monster tore viciously upward with a furious roar, not simply shattering the crystallized mire but instead ripping a massive chunk of dark stone out of the earth.

Scrivener was catapulted in one direction by the upheaval of stone while Luna was flung off the monster's back. Then Luna's eyes widened in horror as Theodore spun awkwardly around, its huge arms raised high and that massive chunk of black crystal suspended between them, making the monster look like a grisly lollipop... or maybe a giant flyswatter was a better metaphor, because it was already moving to swat her like nothing more than a pesky insect.

Twilight Sparkle snapped her horn out with a cry of denial, and to the Lich's shock the mire responded to her energies it immediately became thick, viscous mud instead of hard stone as the giant brought both arms down in a cruel hammer. It still crashed down over Luna with the force of a tidal wave, knocking her backwards, scalding her body as her eyes widened... but when she cried out, it wasn't just pain driving her. Oh no, it wasn't pain at all, even as the muck threatened to cement around her and swallow her up, but for a moment she was lost to the madness of pleasure as she felt that delicious poison pushing into her body from every angle...

Then the off-balance Theodore lunged forwards as a huge hand grabbed at her through the mud; it was slowed enough that instead of killing her, Luna only felt the armor denting inwards and her ribs snap like brittle twigs, making her cough blood and black ooze... and even through the rage and shock, the desperation and excitement, she felt shame at how the first thing her mind locked on was anger at the monster for interrupting her reverie in the poison.

Luna launched upwards, flapping her wings hard, feeling the dark, concentrated mire still coating her body, that she could still taste in her mouth, flooding her with strength. It boiled over her horn as she lashed this down at Teddy as he grabbed at her wildly, and Twilight was beside her, sending out her own flurry of spells as they hammered fireball after fireball into the monster's head and body, shattering more pieces of the heavily-damaged armor of ice over the goliath's frame before Theodore swept up a handful of sludge and slung it at them.

Twilight and Luna reacted like one person: the Lich's powers transformed the ball of muck into a solid, spiked ball, and the sapphire mare caught this with telekinesis, grinning savagely as she made the sphere curve upwards into the sky before she snapped her horn down and fired it straight into Teddy's face.

It struck with enough force to knock Theodore's head snapping backwards, the giant stumbling... and tripping right into the crater left behind from the monster tearing his arms free. He fell with a tremendous bang, trapped prone on his back with the weight of his own enormous arms pinning him, and Luna and Twilight both launched themselves forwards, snapping their horns out at the same time to send paired blasts of blue and red flames crashing down into the beast.

They burst into a mixed conflagration of crimson and sapphire hell, one fire eating up the magical energies sustaining the armor, the other melting frost with such intense heat water was immediately transformed to hissing steam. Theodore bucked back and forth before he managed to roll over and seize the edge of the shallow pit as Hel shouted furiously from the sidelines: "That's not fair! You leave him-"

Luna snarled as she flicked her horn, Sting Mk. II yanking itself free from her back and flying into her hoof as she half-turned to unload all four bullets in the cylinder at the puppet, each bullet cracking the brittle ice puppet before the last shattered it completely... but the distraction served another purpose, as Theodore lunged suddenly out of the crater, yanking himself forwards with one arm as he grabbed wildly at Luna with the other.

The sapphire mare cried out in agony as enormous fingers clenched around her and threatened to crush her like a toy, hauling her high into the air as her gun was knocked out of her hoof... and without thinking, Twilight dove in towards the monster's upper limb, slamming her horn home into a hole in the wet metal plating and unleashing a sharp blast of energy.

The plate over its bicep sprung open, the Lich wincing as she was half-flung backwards, but all the same Teddy easily reached up and caught the violet mare in his free hand, crushing down against her and making the mare wince and wheeze. Not in pain, but the pure pressure was enough to force the air out of her lungs... although with Teddy's attention on the Lich, his grip on Luna loosened enough for her to lean back and glare at where her spear had fallen, before she snapped her horn towards Theodore.

The weapon flung itself off the ground and shot through the air, hammering into Teddy's breast and twisting to pop a maintenance plate open, even as Theodore began to raise both ponies above his head, Twilight snapped her horn down on instinct and sent a blast of lightning hammering into the narrow, open space, striking what looked like a mixture of synthetic, spongy flesh and thick cabling.

Theodore's fingers spasmed as he gave an injured howl, stumbling in a half-circle as his arm snapped out and he flung Luna to the side. The sapphire mare hit the ground on her back with a wince, but rolled quickly to her hooves as her eyes blazed with fury, _Prúðbikkja_ snapping to the ready beside her as she ran forwards and Scrivener Blooms flanked in from the side with his teeth grit.

Teddy turned to face them, raising the fist holding Twilight high before attempting to slam the Lich down on top of Luna, but the sapphire mare dodged smoothly to the side, then hissed in pain as she felt agony light up through her hooves... but it was as good a signal as any other as Scrivener's back arched in pain, feeling two of his claws cracking, threatening to simply break off entirely as he forced more of the earth to transform into mire.

Twilight gargled as she smashed face-first into the ground, then gritted her teeth, fighting off the sensation of vertigo when Teddy yanked her backwards before he threw her like a cannonball at Luna. But the sapphire mare smoothly ducked under the Lich's body, and Twilight hit the ground hard and bounced high before she spread her wings and flapped them, awkwardly catching herself in the air with a gasp despite the fact her body was almost cartoonishly crushed inwards, plates of broken armor and cracked crystal falling away from her form.

But a strange fury boiled through her veins as she watched Theodore try to smash Luna beneath his huge hands. This stupid mechanical puppet was putting up such a difficult, dangerous fight, but they had finally found a way to hurt it... and now Twilight wanted to put an end to this, smash this pathetic little wind up toy before it could hurt her partners any more than it already had... before it could delay them any longer from getting to Hel, and to Innocence.

Theodore rocked as he stumbled in the mire, and the giant turned away from Luna, ignoring her even when _Prúðbikkja_ stabbed into a hole on its limb and twisted another plate open. The monster instead lunged at Scrivener Blooms, the stallion wincing and staggering out of the way of a wild swipe from the monster before Twilight snapped her horn upwards when it gave a sharp pulse.

Massive vines and brambles surged upwards out of the dark slime, seizing around Teddy's forelimbs and yanking them savagely downwards to pull his heavy limbs down and into the muck. Scrivener immediately leapt forwards, shoving his own claws into the mire and hardening it as Theodore roared, even as Luna shot down and used both horn and spear to open as many panels over its back as she could, while Twilight dove down and angled herself up to slam into the monster's front.

The Lich's horn stabbed into the slots in plates around the arm that already had a panel opened around its bicep, and she managed to get three open before Teddy lunged backwards and tore his arms free, ripping apart her vines and shattering the mire. Twilight looked up in shock before a massive forearm crashed down on her, breaking bones, turning organs to mush, crushing her into an almost unrecognizable shape... and then Teddy howled in pain when Luna's spear ripped past the opened plates and into the cable-fused flesh of his back, whiteish goo splattering out of his body as Luna shouted: "Do not touch her, worm!"

Theodore spun around in a circle, swinging both huge arms out, but Luna flapped her wings and launched herself backwards, dropping to the earth and skidding through the snow as she spun _Prúðbikkja_ up to the ready at her side. Her eyes glowed with fury and determination before Theodore pounced forwards, swinging one huge arm down, but Luna was ready: in a moment, she had lunged herself, stabbing her spear through an exposed network of cables and synthetic muscle that made up Teddy's bicep as her glowing soulstone horn slashed into the thin, extended arms that kept the plates locked in position over Teddy's body.

_Prúðbikkja_ tore through the cables like they were nothing but kite string, then bashed a plate on the other side completely out of position, smashing it loose: at the same time, other plates of metal collapsed amidst shards of brittle steel extenders. And Teddy staggered, his arm crashing down as he stumbled and almost fell on his face as if he didn't understand what had just happened.

But Luna was merciless, spinning around with a snarl and launching her spear forwards as the alicorn speartip burst into blue flames, ripping a massive swathe through the now-exposed synthetic flesh that made up the beast's shoulder before the winged unicorn followed with a sharp sweep of her soulstone horn as it glowed almost white with power. White machine-blood burst up over Luna's features as her horn tore through the monster's flesh, and Teddy arched his back with another howl as he stumbled to his feet, dragging one arm with him... and the other limb flying away from his body to crash down in a hail of white goo, plastic flesh, and broken bits of metal.

Teddy's shoulder sparked as eggshell-colored liquid dripped from it, the behemoth drunkenly turning to face Luna as the sapphire mare set herself and bared her fangs at the beast. The sheer force behind her attack hadn't just severed Teddy's limb, but it had knocked the collar protecting his throat loose... and several other thin metal arms had shattered, leaving a few polished black plates either hanging loose from the goliath's body or broken away completely.

Theodore leaned forwards and roared loudly, even as he put most of his weight on his remaining arm just to stay stable, and Luna bared her fangs before she launched herself forwards, smashing into the giant's chest and kicking off with enough force to send her hooves ripping swathes through the soft flesh of the creature as her horn snapped upwards with a sharp flash.

Luna landed on the ground behind Theodore a moment later... and within seconds after that, the golem's head spiraled out of the air and bounced several times across the snowy earth in front of the monstrosity, white gunk pouring out of the stump of neck remaining behind as a metal rod it had in place of a spinal column sparked. The sapphire mare turned around and spat to the side as Twilight and Scrivener both stared... and then Theodore half-staggered, half-yanked himself towards where the violet mare was only able to gape and slapped her hard to the side.

She flew bonelessly through the air, and Scrivener cursed before he leapt in front of her, wincing in pain as the violet mare collided with him like a cannonball before both Lich and charcoal stallion hit the frost and rolled into an awkward sprawl. Luna's eyes widened at this, and then she ran forwards... but Theodore half-spun around, and the sapphire mare barely had enough time to blink before its remaining arm slammed into her like a wrecking ball and sent her crashing backwards in a broken heap some thirty feet away.

Theodore's fingers caught the frosty, mud-splattered ground as it managed to keep its balance, and then it growled before it slowly dragged itself back around in a circle, towards the ponies that were closer to it. The headless, one-armed golem seemed to study them for a moment as Luna coughed blood, her vision hazy, _Prúðbikkja_ trembling on the ground beside her before it slowly rose into the air as she raised her head, her soulstone horn cracked and sparking weakly as she whispered: "I am here."

Scrivener and Luna both looked up as Teddy continued to lumber towards them, crushing his own severed head beneath one squat leg as his huge hand clawed into the ground and half-dragged the shambling golem forwards, and Luna stared in disbelief before a snarl spread slowly over her features, shouting at the monster's back as she yanked herself to her hooves, even as she felt her whole body begging for some kind of relief: "I am here! I am your opponent, and I am here!"

Theodore ignored her, continuing to drag himself towards Scrivener and Twilight, and the Lich cursed before Scrivener shoved a hoof against the ground, then cried out in agony even as he forced a puddle of black mire to form; and he continue to push, even as his claws began to splinter apart, even as terrible bruising started to spread all along his forelegs- "I am here!"

Twilight Sparkle snapped her horn upwards as Theodore's hand swung down, and a spike of mire ripped out of the puddle: narrow, but long and solid, shattering when it struck the monster's fist but still deflecting it enough to knock the golem's hand aside and almost overbalance it. It fell to its knees, a waterfall of white gunk splashing out of its neck as Scrivener and Twilight both shoved themselves backwards, cursing- "Damn thou, face me! Face me!"

Blue fireballs hammered uselessly into Theodore's back as the monster grasped the base of the shattered spike, yanking itself forwards as Twilight and Scrivener forced themselves backwards, and Luna's eyes glowed as her mane and tail burst alive with blue flames, electricity sparking over her body and damaged horn and _Prúðbikkja_ burning beside her like a torch as she roared in wordless fury.

The sapphire mare charged forwards, a burning blue star as she shot towards the back of the seemingly-unstoppable machine-monster pursuing her lovers. She leveled her spear at the goliath's back, only hearing her blood-hunger, her dark instincts, the hiss of Nightmare Moon before the winged unicorn flung herself into the air and corkscrewed violently towards the golem's back.

Her body burst apart into starry sapphire mist and burning blue flames that spun like a massive screw of nothing but raw energy, raw hate, raw power: it slammed into Theodore's back, and loose armor plating was ripped out of place and flung in all directions as the living tornado drilled its way into the golem... and then ripped out the front of the monster in a blast of armor plating and white sludge, the maelstrom of energy reforming after a moment into Luna, who dropped and skidded to a halt through the frost and mire with her spear raised beside her and teeth grit.

She looked over her shoulder at what remained of Theodore, streaked with white gunk and with a few splinters of metal standing out of her body. But she was grinning, and chief amongst her emotions wasn't pain, but pleasure, as Teddy's remaining arm slowly ripped free of the thin strip of synthetic torso that remained, smacking loudly to the ground with a wet squelch.

Theodore's legs trembled, then collapsed to their knees, feeding up onto a broken waist that looked like an exploded white fruit. A few plates of armor clung tenaciously to flayed and destroyed flesh, but there was little left intact: the rest lay in a mess all around the ravaged golem and the sapphire mare, who was breathing hard in and out before she looked up as Hel howled miserably: "Teddy-bear! You killed my Teddy-bear!"

The air rippled and vibrated with energy, and then the frosty claws that had walled them in quickly withdrew into the ground as the sense of magic in the air lifted, and Hel's voice echoed furiously around them: "Don't you think I'm just going to overlook this! Don't think I'm ever going to forget this, you little monsters! You killed my Teddy! And oh, sure, I could build another one, but that one was mine and was my Teddy!"

"Thou art next, Hel." Luna said coldly as she tilted her head towards the sky, and then she smiled grimly as she looked towards the portcullis, watching as the remaining ice freezing it in place shattered away, and the gates were able to start slowly rising again. "That's what I thought. Get ready for us, witch. We are coming for thee."

Luna shook herself quickly, then she turned her eyes towards Scrivener and Twilight as the two picked themselves up: the sapphire mare winced at the sight of the Lich, the way her body seemed so... contorted, squished, beneath her damaged and crunched-in armor, but the violet mare only gave a small smile and shook her head quickly, murmuring: "I'm okay. It's... Scrivy, though..."

"I'm fine. I'm... I'm fine." Scrivener muttered, giving Twilight an almost angry look as he tried to hide his claws, but Luna quickly stepped forwards and forcefully yanked one up, making him hiss in pain and clench his eyes shut. "Okay, I'm... I'm mostly fine."

"Scrivy, this... this is not something to make light of." Luna whispered, her eyes widening slightly as the thrill of battle, the bloodlust, the sense of triumph all fell away. Her own hooves hurt, sure, and one looked a little chipped, a little cracked... but Scrivener's claws were mangled, broken and splintered and bleeding not just black blood and sludge, but some kind of sick, diseased-looking substance. "Twilight, I cannot but... perhaps thou, if thou still has the strength..."

The Lich only smiled faintly, replying quietly: "I might look pretty bad, but I feel okay still. I honestly do. And I already... I don't think there's anything we can do to help." Slowly, she turned uneasy eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, studying him uneasily as the stallion carefully pulled his claw back from Luna, then wheezed as he slowly set it down. "But Scrivy, you can't... use your powers anymore. At least, not right now."

"I... I know." Scrivener murmured, shivering a little before he smiled faintly over at Twilight, adding quietly: "But... you were able to shape the mire. You've never done that before."

"I never really... tried before either, though. I never thought I could... that's not magic, or at least not the kind of magic I do." Twilight halted, then she softened as she looked over at him, saying quietly: "But maybe in the same way you can pull on Luna's powers and experiences... I can draw on yours, too. It just seemed to leap out of me by itself, after all..."

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, and Luna sighed softly before she glanced back and forth, then her cracked soulstone horn glowed and lifted Sting Mk. II from where it had fallen, carrying it over and popping the cylinder open as her eyes roved towards the now-open portcullis, muttering: "We should not stay here, though, and we can discuss this on the move."

The others nodded as Luna quickly reloaded her gun before sliding it onto her back, and then Luna took the lead, Twilight and Scrivener Blooms following behind her as the Lich continued to toss worried looks at the stallion. Scrivener only kept his eyes ahead as much as he could, though, breathing slowly in and out as he tried to concentrate on anything except the pain throbbing through his claws.

They headed through the open gates... and were surprised to find not only gorgeous acres of field and strange, snowy flowers on the other side, but that now they could see perfectly all around themselves, like light was trapped in the air itself. In the distance, there was a massive mansion of some kind, structured almost like some kind of massive lodge: but Luna had no doubt that its beauty only served to better hide the dangers lurking inside.

What truly surprised the trio, however, were the half-dozen demons gathered on either side of the pretty stone path they had stepped onto. Three were immense Ironjaw, and three were looming Destroyers: all of them were not just armored by their own metallic bodies, but clad in thick, crystalline plating and matching, skull-like masks.

They looked far from hostile, though: the Destroyers seemed curious, perhaps even... excited. The Ironjaw were smiling, nodding to the ponies before one of them greeted: "Hail, new clan-siblings! Stiúir told us that you were fierce, but none of us would have guessed you were not just dragons in name, but true Ironjaw in action!"

Luna only smiled wryly, and one of the Destroyers leaned forwards, asking calmly: "Are you here to kill Hel?"

"Only if she forces my hoof. I would prefer to keep the old witch alive... not because I believe she can serve any good purpose, but because she is a necessary evil. And we have need of her strength." Luna replied honestly, looking calmly up, and the Destroyer looked back at her thoughtfully.

"Interesting. I do not know if that is weakness or wisdom." the Destroyer said finally, and then it traded a look with the others before they bowed their heads to her politely. "We will not interfere with you. And if you do destroy Hel, we will serve you."

"You will serve me even if I keep Hel alive." Luna said calmly before she could stop herself, but despite the faint blush that rose in her cheeks when both Scrivener and Twilight stared at her with surprise, she didn't lower her gaze or turn her eyes away. She only continued to meet the gaze of the Destroyer, who seemed both thoughtful and interested at this response.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the Destroyer simply gave a nod, saying softly: "Interesting proposal, Luna Brynhild. Very well... I shall discuss this with my brethren. We Destroyers respect power, and we will respect your power if you prove yourself a better leader than Hel."

Luna Brynhild smiled after a few seconds, nodding slowly before she turned and gestured with her head to her partners, murmuring: "Come, then. Let us make our way forwards. We have taken great strides towards what I had hoped to achieve... perhaps even greater than expected. We shall make allies... and we shall force alliance with others... and we shall prove our own strength, once and for all, to Hel herself."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that, sugarcake." came Hel's disgusted voice, but Luna refused to look back even as Scrivener scowled over his shoulder and Twilight grimaced when one of the ice puppets hurried along behind them. It began to raise a hand, and the Lich hurriedly gritted her teeth and lowered her horn challengingly, a faint glow sparking to life around it and making the puppet distort slightly.

Hel growled in frustration, but Luna only calmly continued down the cold stone road, refusing to look back as she said icily: "It seems thou hast taught thy allies well, Hel. They are intelligent enough to know when to abandon a sinking ship and look for a better master."

"You have no idea what you're walking into, Luna Brynhild. You have no idea who you're dealing with here. And you know what? I've gone and been a naughty girl and put my real home... my true home, beneath this ugly shell... on full lockdown. There's no way you morons are going to get to me." Hel said contemptibly, crossing her arms as she bounded along behind them, and Luna couldn't help but give a grim smile: no matter what Hel said, her actions revealed something a little different. She wasn't antagonizing or attacking them... she was just trying to stall and delay and confuse them.

Luna refused to slow down, however, keeping her gaze firmly ahead as the meadows of snowy flowers swayed quietly to either side of them. She could see strange but beautiful decorations here and there, too, made of wrought iron and gemstones that glowed with a beautiful warmth, and standing here and there were massive guard towers, from which demons calmly watched with enormous crossbows.

Scrivener couldn't help but admire the strange, chaotic beauty of this place, even as his claws tingled painfully and he limped visibly, while Twilight kept nervously looking back at Hel, keeping her energies concentrated on the ice puppet to ensure she could shatter the goddess before Hel could do anything hostile. But Hel was only glaring at them sourly, her gaze like daggers, her teeth grinding together in her bovine features before she said disgustedly: "I hope you realize I could destroy you right now if I wanted to. Oh, sure, maybe because of smarty-smarts over there, my puppets are cut off from the big power source... but I could just change wavelengths. I could just swarm you with slaves and toys. I could just drown you in peanut butter. Or I could come outside and kick your asses all my lonesome self."

"I don't know about that." Scrivener Blooms muttered, looking over the fields, the decorations, the... simple gorgeousness. How even though it was still raining fire and chunks of soul from above, how lightning was dancing through those swirling dark clouds... oh, there was still such beauty here. There was chaos, yes, in the lack of arrangement, in the way things were left to thrive, in how the plants that seemed to thrive in snow and ice overgrew the stony path here and there, but... there was also a fragile, delicate beauty, a sense of... of serenity, even of balance. "I think you're weaker in Underdark than you are in Helheim, for some reason."

"Say that to my face, you wet bagel!" Hel snapped, and then she scowled when Luna grinned over her shoulder, the sapphire mare's eyes narrowing.

"Oh believe me. We intend to, very shortly." Luna replied almost calmly, and then she shook her head moodily and forced herself to focus on the manse in the distance, studying the painted windows spaced evenly over its surface, the enormous logs that made up the lodge-like structure, the iron decorations that stood out here and there over its face... "There is some detail here that... my mind is telling me doesn't quite fit with all the others... what is it, Scrivy?"

Scrivener Blooms frowned a little as he drew his eyes up, then he shrugged a little as they stepped from stone onto snow-speckled planks that led towards a wide patio in front of the lodge. It was bordered on either side by iron fencing, and runes glowed quietly beneath their feet, melting away snow for them and feeding a very welcome warmth into Scrivener's claws as he muttered: "I dunno. Everything's so... pretty, I guess. I don't feel anything-"

"You guys are complete morons. You guys, like, you guys really suck." Hel grumbled, and all three ponies stopped to glare over their shoulders at her, the ice puppet huffing loudly and keeping her arms crossed as she looked sourly between them. "You guys are like playing trivial pursuit with really stupid people. You go from trying to win to trying to let them score a few points to wanting to shout the answers at them and flip over the gameboard, pie be damned."

The three simply continued to glower, and then the Lich glanced down at the runes as she rose a hoof with surprise, then turned her eyes towards the ice puppet, the bottom of which was melting slightly even though Hel was actually a few inches above the ground, striding through thin air. "That energy..."

Hel leaned forwards almost as if in anticipation, her hands half-covering her mouth, and then Twilight gestured to Luna, murmuring: "We'd better get moving. It's actually really hot."

"Oh come on!" Hel squalled, flinging her arms up in the air in frustration before she clawed a hand out at the fencing on one side, ignoring the steam that burst up on contact with the metal. "Look! Use your eyes, morons! There's iron everywhere, the stuff that's bad for demons! That's holy energy pumping up out of the deck and warming your little toesies! Hoovesies! Whateversies!"

Hel's puppet dropped to the patio, and the construct of ice had enough time to look dumbly down before it simply burst apart into water, Twilight wincing as recoil twisted over her horn and Luna and Scrivener both staring before the stallion muttered: "Well. I guess that's what that tingling sensation is, then. I guess she really doesn't want demons in her home."

"Or only demons of a certain caliber." Luna muttered, then she gestured ahead, and they continued down the long, wooden walk until they reached the sprawling deck. They ignored the pretty furnishings that sat here and there, though, even if Twilight felt her curiosity draw by several boxes of gorgeous-looking plants that seemed to be made of frost and snow.

Instead, they headed straight for the doors... but Luna slowed and then frowned, looking moodily back and forth as she realized those weren't immense statues posed on either side of the doorframe... they were Ironjaw guards. Both of them were staying perfectly still in challenging, proud positions, and Luna whistled a little before she peered up towards one, then rose _Prúðbikkja_ little by little as Twilight and Scrivener both stared, until the tip of her spear poked under the Ironjaw's helm and into one cheek.

It refused to move, so Luna poked a little harder, and she grinned as she succeeded in making the guard wrinkle up his muzzle before he muttered: "Little sibling, we do not kill our own clan. But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"Be quiet, I can still hear Hel and I do not desire to change positions again." grumbled the other guard, and the first one grunted moodily, giving the smallest nod in return.

Luna frowned between the two, then glowered over her shoulder as she heard a quiet whistling, finding herself somehow unsurprised to see one of Hel's puppets gliding effortlessly through the air towards them as if it was being pulled along on strings. "I bet you think you're real cute, Brynhild. That you got things all worked out. Well, boys, why don't you do the lady a favor and hold the doors for her? Just step to the side and keep 'em closed to keep out the draft and the unwanted guests."

Luna only snorted as both Ironjaw relaxed slightly and looked uncomfortably up at Hel, and then the sapphire mare simply flicked her soulstone horn, and the heavy double doors leading into the Goddess' manse were both yanked open with a resounding rumble. Both Ironjaw caught the handles and the edges of the doors, and then Scrivener looked up and said mildly: "Hey, look. It looks like they're holding the doors for us. Just like you wanted."

"Oh, cute." Hel growled, but Luna was already leading her partners through the open doors, passed the awkward-looking Ironjaw and into a sprawling entrance hall as the puppet continued darkly: "Maybe I should start playing some word games of my own and see-"

The moment the puppet passed over the threshold of the doorway, it shattered apart into pieces that evaporated before they could even hit the ground, Luna looking surprised as Twilight and Scrivener both stared for a moment. The trio stood on the soft carpet of Hel's mansion, feeling warm air and the faintest tingle of magic energies all around them before Hel's voice muttered: "I knew I should have had that double-checked."

Luna looked up, but Twilight had already turned her eyes curiously down, her eyes taking on a pale glow as she looked beneath the purely physical and caught the glowing outline of magic runes hidden along the doorway, murmuring: "A pretty powerful banishment charm is here... something to make sure no one can call in some friends, I suppose."

"It annoys me that you made it inside, though. That annoys me a lot, as a matter of fact." Hel's voice came from another puppet that appeared just outside the doors in a hiss of blue smoke, hovering ominously as she glared at them before reaching her arms out to grasp the edge of both doors. "Why don't you make yourselves at home, though, check in, put up your hooves? Because I just about guarantee you won't be checking out."

And with that, Hel slammed the double doors closed, leaving the trio of ponies standing in the deceptively-beautiful entrance hall of her own mansion: but all three knew that there was no turning back now, and all three were ready to move forwards and face whatever evils stood between them and the goddess at the center of this whole nightmare... and, one way or the other, force her to end this charade so they could focus on the real enemy waiting in fallen Heaven.


	30. The Final Threshold

Chapter Twenty Eight: The Final Threshold

~BlackRoseRaven

Hel's mansion was ornate, gorgeous, and... disarming, was a good word for it. The gilded halls seemed to have no edges, the paintings and decorations seemed to encourage them to relax and take pause to study their beauty, and soft, warm light spilled warmth through their bodies, massaging their muscles, making them feel pleasant and lethargic.

To make matters more difficult, many of the corridors seemed to feed around in circular, gentle curves, routing them constantly back towards the entrance hall. And to further frustrate and fascinate, the decorations in the hallways changed every time they stepped into them: gorgeous landscapes became portraits of demons, display cases proudly showed off new marvels, statues put themselves into new poses and donned new costumes.

And the worst part was how comfortable and defenseless they all felt, as they wandered from room-to-room, Luna poking at things now and then with _Prúðbikkja _and Scrivener staring around in fascination. Twilight Sparkle was doing her best to resist the magic and the allure, but even she felt herself falling victim to the trap: after all, she was feeling the enchantment swaddling not just her own mind, but Scrivener and Luna's as well.

But by the fifth time they had done a complete circle of the lodge and found nothing more dangerous than a letter opener, Luna was beginning to get cranky even with the comforting haze in the air. They had to have opened every single door in the maze of hallways, and yet found no trace of Hel herself, and no way towards her inner sanctum.

Luna stomped a hoof... then scowled and looked down at the soft carpet before she cursed and began to stomp and claw wildly at it. Twilight winced slightly, but Luna's temper tantrum did at least have the effect of helping clear her mind, while Scrivener Blooms was only sitting complacently nearby and staring at a painting on the wall.

The sapphire mare finally managed to tear up the large section of carpeting to reveal paneling beneath it, and she stomped on this with both hooves and a huff, cracking it... before frowning and looking down thoughtfully, stomping firmly a few more times. Then Twilight Sparkle stared in disbelief as Luna began to hammer her hooves viciously against the floor, almost jumping up and down as she growled in effort.

"What the hell are you doing?" Twilight asked incredulously, and the sapphire mare only huffed loudly as Scrivener absently tilted his head, furrowing his brow as he studied the painting intently.

"We have been up to the second floor, but we have yet to be down in the basement, and there is empty space not far beneath this flooring." Luna replied, glancing up as she continued to stomp and punch away at the paneling, which was now beginning to sink slowly down. "'Tis thin. And where better for a witch to den than-"

And then the floor suddenly gave out beneath Luna's hooves with a tremendous crack, sending her spilling face-first through the hole with a yelp: she was only saved by the fact that _Prúðbikkja_ seemed to act on its own for a moment, lunging forwards and snaking into her hoof before the long spear caught on either side of the hole in the floor, Luna danging from this bar by one hoof as she wheezed loudly. "See? I was right."

Twilight stared at the hole, and Scrivener blinked lethargically before he looked over and asked curiously, tilting his head slowly: "Hey... that painting... is that the Aesir of Asgard?"

Twilight turned disbelieving eyes to Scrivener, but Luna only huffed as she easily pulled herself up to rest her forelegs across the pole of her spear, saying mildly: "Do not fear, the poet is just a little woozy from blood loss, and I think the beetle being stupid makes him an easier target for Hel's trickery. Although at the same time..." Luna eyed the painting thoughtfully. "Aye. He has a good point. Why has Hel put up a painting of the gods said to be her enemies on the wall?"

Scrivener was only looking flatly at the sapphire mare, while Twilight turned uneasy eyes to Scrivener, then drew her gaze down to his claw, asking quietly: "Are you going to be... I mean... do you think you can keep going?"

"I'm fine. Really, even if... I don't look it." Scrivener shook himself a little... but admittedly, it had been nice to give in to the pleasant lethargy, letting that take away his pain for a little while. Now, though, he tried to fight it off as he looked at the hole Luna had torn in the floor, saying finally: "I hope we don't have to pay for that."

"Well, at least thou art trying to be witty." Luna muttered, and then she dropped herself off the pole, hanging by both hooves and looking down to study the darkness beneath her before allowing herself to drop. It was only ten feet or so before she hit the ground with a grimace, landing on hard concrete... and shivering at the immediate chill that ran through her body. "Aye. This feels more like Hel here."

She paused, then checked her surroundings as Twilight and Scrivener nervously looked down at the mare through the hole in the floor: there wasn't much light apart from what was filtering down through the breach, and as Luna's eyes adjusted, she noted that the walls and floor were... irregular in places, not crude but strangely riffled or misshapen. There was a door some thirty feet in front of her, and another ten feet from her back: the former was made of steel, the latter was gold and encrusted with gemstones and reeked of copper... no, not copper. Blood.

_Prúðbikkja_ twisted down through the hole and readied itself beside her: a moment later, Twilight descended into the passage, and then a nervous Scrivener awkwardly half-fell and landed with a hiss on his hooves, his front legs trembling before he breathed slowly and straightened, muttering: "Okay. I lost my happy now."

"Thou never had happy. The only things that make thee happy are suffering and stupidity. Therefore thou art either stupid or suffering but never happy." Luna grumbled, and she and Scrivener glowered at each other before the sapphire mare suddenly became serious, looking up sharply and whispering: "Wait. Something... something is wrong."

Scrivener and Twilight both looked up sharply, and then the Lich's eyes glowed before they widened slightly as she saw what Luna was sensing: the invisible, shambling thing slowly drawing closer to them. It was naked and translucent, its eyes sunken holes, its mouth gaping and awful, and its skeletal arms ending in terrible, gnarled claws. Once it had likely been some kind of demon... now, now it had been drained of all its essence, and only a husk of a tortured spirit was left behind.

"Wraith." Twilight whispered, and Luna nodded as her soulstone horn glowed before she snapped it forwards, sending a blue fireball slamming into the invisible beast. The spirit howled silently in misery, staggering backwards before it dissolved rapidly away, and Twilight shivered a bit as the spirit finally vanished. Wraiths like this were dangerous: they would remain invisible and barnacle themselves to a source of energy until they drained it of all life in an attempt to try and restore some strength to their own faded souls. All they ever managed, however, was to make themselves hungrier... and create a new wraith that would wander silently until it came across prey of its own.

Twilight checked back and forth... and shuddered as she saw the golden door through her spectral vision instead of her normal eyes: with her powers focused, she didn't see gold, but bones and blood and... faces. Staring, horrible faces... "We... we should stay far away from those doors."

"I figured. I cannot see it but I can smell it." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head slowly before gesturing uneasily towards the steel doors. "I know thou both do not like to, but... keep thy eyes open. We cannot risk being ambushed by such creatures here."

The other ponies nodded, and Scrivener Blooms closed his eyes tightly, concentrating for a moment before he opened them with a wince... then gritting his teeth and reaching out to catch Luna's shoulder before she could step forwards, the mare frowning at him.

Their eyes met, and Luna's own widened slightly before she looked up at _Prúðbikkja_ and guided the spear just in front of her, waving it through the air. At first, there was nothing, and Luna began to scoff... and then several massive, twisted blades corkscrewed out of the walls and ceiling in all directions before they clicked loudly and slowly began to withdraw.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all stared down the hall as the traps reset, and then Luna grumbled and snapped her horn forwards, coating the surfaces of the corridor with thick ice. Immediately, several blades tried to leap free again, but they only tore partway through the heavy ice, gears clanking and grinding as the blades shuddered uselessly where they were caught.

"Come!" Luna leapt forwards, running down the open hall as Scrivener and Twilight hurried after her, the sapphire mare glaring back and forth before she cursed and snapped her polearm out when an enormous razorblade sprung out of the wall towards her, weapon and trap colliding and the gears powering the weapon stripping loudly as the blade was knocked loose.

Twilight ducked under a razor that snapped out of the wall at neck level, while Scrivener cursed and barely staggered out of the way when several large spikes shattered up through the ice on the floor, their movement thankfully stuttered enough he was able to leap out of the way.

Luna smashed into the steel doors and knocked them open, leading the way into a wide, circular room beyond... before her eyes widened in surprise as the steel doors slammed shut behind them before several large steel rods shot back and forth in a crisscrossing pattern across the gates, barring them closed. Scrivener and Twilight, meanwhile, were already scanning the arena-like room as the sapphire mare grumbled: "Please tell me this is not another trial."

"I... don't think so..." Twilight said uneasily as she strode slowly forwards, and Scrivener looked up as well, even though his eyes were aching from not just exerting his powers, but the sheer amount of energy and malice in the air. Then both ponies stared at one of the three large tubes standing out of the ceiling, hearing the growing rumble and vibration, both sensing what was coming before the Lich shouted: "Luna, we have to get out of here!"

Luna turned around, just in time to watch as a thick gush of greenish water vomited out of the nearest pipe. Moments later, the other pipes opened up as well, spraying sludgy liquid into what wasn't an arena, but a dead end and a drowning pool.

The sapphire mare gritted her teeth as she looked sharply back and forth as Scrivener and Twilight searched desperately for somewhere, anywhere they could go... and then Luna gestured violently at several large, covered culverts: a row of them ran along the back wall, likely used to drain the water from the area. "Open them! We must smash them open!"

Twilight and Scrivener both nodded, running across the rapidly-flooding area and the stallion cursing in pain: the acidic water burned against his ravaged claws, and the liquid was thick and sludgy, making it hard to move. Twilight and Luna, at least, were both able to take to the air and fly quickly towards the other side of the deathtrap.

Scrivener stumbled and flopped into the shallow water with a splash, less than halfway across the arena, while Luna slammed bodily into one of the closed shutters and nearly knocked it out of place. She grinned savagely, and Twilight felt her eyes drawn towards the sapphire mare's victory as she prepared her own charge-

She saw the water, too little, too late to warn Luna: all she could do was twist her body to land unevenly against the culvert opening and shout a warning she knew wasn't going to stop the mare in time: "Wait, stop!"

Luna smashed into the culvert covering again... and was blown backwards with it as floodwaters gushed forwards, knocking her back into the sickly liquid with a splash. Then she cried out in agony as she felt something bite savagely into her, snapping her horn and electrifying her body to drive back the sharp-toothed fish and fry the blood-sucking eels attempting to swarm in on her, as more hungry, vicious aquatic life was flung in from the broken-open pipe.

The sapphire mare snarled and splashed backwards: in the middle of the room, Scrivener Blooms cursed as he looked up, then tripped over something heavy and metal before he looked down, trying desperately to stare through the murk as he felt around with his oversensitive claws. He was standing on some kind of... grating, it felt like, although there was metal beneath this... and the stallion gritted his teeth before doing the only thing he could think of, digging his hooves into whatever was beneath him and focusing his powers forwards, starting to transform metal into mire even as agony screamed through his system.

Luna and Twilight both turned towards Scrivener, both leaping to the air and shooting towards him as the sapphire mare shouted: "Damnation, get out of the way!"

Without hesitation, Luna curled into a divebomb, smashing to the ground in front of Scrivener and stabbing _Prúðbikkja_ straight down into rotted metal floor as the spear unleashed a tremendous blast of force. The liquid around them was repelled in an almost perfect circle, forming high, wide waves and a nearly solid wave of water, and Twilight Sparkle acted on instinct in perfect time with Luna, a swirl of biting cold ripping through the air around the ponies and turning the liquid into a wall of green-tinted ice, leaving them safe for the moment inside a ring of frozen walls.

Luna grasped her spear with both front hooves, gritting her teeth as both her soulstone horn and the alicorn speartip glowed brightly, the polearm slowly, gradually burning its way down through what looked like an enormous drainage covering. Of course, they had already screwed up once... and so much water was pouring in – and now laced with hungry, vicious, thoroughly-disgusting fish, on top of that – that they really didn't have more than this one last shot before everything went to hell.

Scrivener clutched his claws down against the metal plating, gasping in pain but refusing to relent as Twilight Sparkle leaned forwards and concentrated on the mire: she didn't know how much she could really affect it, but she pushed with all her might and prayed with all her heart that they could tear off this cap and find a way to escape...

Then, just as green liquid began to trickle over the high walls of ice around them, just as cracks started to form and leak through the pale emerald walls, there was a hideous clanking sound before a hail of sludge spilled down into the pipe, followed by several enormous pieces of rotting metal. And... Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all stared in horror as they splashed down into what looked like some kind of brackish slurry, sinking rapidly away through the ugly liquid.

Luna cursed as she heard the ice cracking, looking over her shoulder before snapping her soulstone horn out, and Scrivener winced as a crystalline bubble formed around both his head and the mare's own. Then, without hesitation, Luna dove into the open pit... and Scrivener knew there was no other choice but to follow, diving in with Twilight close behind.

The slurry burned their skin as they swam down into it... and Luna gritted her teeth in disgust as they swam down through what she now very clearly understood was a drainage pipe. She led the path forwards with _Prúðbikkja_ held out in front of her, the speartip glowing brightly and casting a pale blue light around them, every now and then using it to push pieces of rotting meat and the remains of long-dead demons out of the way.

They swam downwards, and around a bend in the pipe to find a ripped steel screen blocking the way forwards. But Luna simply slashed her spear outwards, and the glowing alicorn sliced through the metal with ease before Twilight Sparkle concentrated, using telekinesis to tear the hole wider and bend the ripped metal strings out of the way.

The trio of ponies swam carefully forwards through this, and Luna glanced up uneasily as she heard a heavy rumbling somewhere behind them. But then she only shook her head and forced herself to focus forwards again, leading the way slowly down a long, slightly-clearer pipe.

Scrivener fell a little behind: his claws weren't exactly good for paddling, and Luna and Twilight were both naturally using their wings to steer and rudder a little, accelerating themselves faster through the water. Furthermore, the stallion was leaving faint trails of black blood from his claws, and he kept tossing apprehensive looks over his shoulder, worried that at any moment something was going to lunge up out of the depths, drawn by the scent of his poisonous essence, to try and gobble him up.

Luna drifted to a halt with a worried look over her shoulder, and Twilight Sparkle paused uncertainly herself. Scrivener looked at them sourly as he swam closer, but then he nodded a little before frowning and pointing awkwardly at his head as he traded thoughts with the two.

Luna noted what had caught Scrivener's attention after a moment: a vague whup-whup-whup noise, with something higher in pitch that the water was distorting a little more just beneath this. She bit her tongue uncertainly, then she shook her head quickly before looking back and forth before her eyes locked on an offshoot where the water was visibly vibrating slightly.

The sapphire mare led the way down, Scrivener and Twilight following uneasily after her before Luna grimaced as she felt a pull against her body, something attempting to drag her down into the passage. She caught the edge of the tunnel so she could lean safety into it, and then narrowed her eyes at the sight of several large fans that took up the entire narrow passage, spinning rapidly... and past that, there seemed to be some kind of larger duct, but also a much larger fan.

The sapphire mare studied this silently for a few moments, and then she flicked her horn firmly, and the blade at the front of the passage screamed in protest as thick ice spread rapidly over it, the large, curved blades cracking and the central axis disjointing as chunks of machinery snapped loose. Luna smiled grimly at this before cocking her spear back, then she flung it as hard as she could, hitting the center of the fan and shattering the hub, knocking a hail of broken pieces backwards to crash and bang into the fan beneath it.

Machinery clanked and screamed as it smashed apart, collapsing further in a domino effect that blew apart the third fan as well, before the broken litter of metal was pulled down with a tremendous clang and crash into the machinery below.

There was one final, tremendous bang, and a wave of heat and bubbles as something ruptured, the sapphire mare wincing backwards and then watching with surprise as her spear was ejected from the tunnel. But she quickly caught it and yanked it back down to a ready position beside her, poking her head back into the tunnel as Scrivener and Twilight both stared at the sapphire mare before Luna Brynhild shoved into the passage and swam her way quickly downwards.

Scrivener and Twilight followed uneasily after a moment, the three swimming down the passage and into the room at the bottom of the area. Broken pieces of machinery were floating and resting along the surfaces of the room, larger chunks of metal and fan-blade clogging up a half-destroyed vent.

Luna looked back and forth grouchily before her eyes locked on a large hatch in the wall. The sapphire mare swam quickly over to this, grasping the valve handle in the center of the armored door and slowly rotating it until she couldn't turn it any further.

The sapphire mare pulled back with all her strength, and she felt the door budge slightly: immediately, Twilight and Scrivener both swam down, grasping into the handle and the door to forcefully yank the door open little-by-little as water rushed eagerly down through the opening.

Without letting go of the handle, Luna stabbed _Prúðbikkja_ down into the narrow space they managed to force open, both Scrivener and Twilight fighting not to be pulled down by the rushing water even as they switched their grips to the raised edge of the door. Luna joined them after a moment, then looked quickly at Twilight Sparkle, whose eyes widened before she nodded hurriedly and rose her head as her horn glowed.

At the mouth of the passage, water coalesced and began to freeze as it spun slowly, transforming into a solid, durable cap. It continued to thicken and solidify as Luna turned her own eyes towards the broken vent, concentrating on it and freezing the water there into a solid wall of ice. And almost immediately, all three ponies could feel the weight on the hatch door lifting as the water rapidly drained down through it.

By the time the room was half-drained, they were able to yank the door up wide enough for a pony to pass through... which Scrivener Blooms found out when he lost his footing and was sucked down in the rush of liquid ass-first, painfully bouncing off the narrow walls of a short steel shaft until he smashed through a leaking trapdoor at the bottom and crashed down into a metal hallway with a great splash of water. He blinked stupidly a few times as he laid in a puddle, then gasped and clutched at his chest as Luna cursed under her breath, clenching her eyes shut as her body trembled in pain.

She forced herself to focus despite the fact she could feel her energy bleeding out of her body from the distance she and Scrivener were at, and then she straightened and flung the hatch open with a roar, sending it splashing back through the water and letting the flow yank her down. Unlike Scrivener, however, she easily braced her hooves against a metal wall, skidding down it in a hail of sparks until she finally fell free to land easily beside Scrivener Blooms with a wheeze, muttering: "Stupid idiot."

"I know. I know." Scrivener mumbled tiredly, and then he carefully began to pick himself up before he smiled a little when Luna silently dropped her neck across his, closing his eyes and murmuring: "Hey. We're okay. And we must be... close."

Luna shrugged... then glanced up at a loud bang from above: a few moments later, Twilight Sparkle dropped down out of the shaft with _Prúðbikkja_ floating beside her, and Luna smiled at how well the spear responded to the violet mare. "I shut that hatch so... I don't think that we'll have to worry about being flooded out. But where are we now?"

"I'd guess a maintenance area, since... Luna and I always seem to end up passing through one when we're attacking the enemy stronghold." Scrivener muttered pessimistically, and Luna sighed and looked at him pointedly, but the stallion only smiled wryly as he gestured around at the concrete walls, the grated floor, the pipes and cables that ran willy-nilly over many of the surfaces. "I think reality sides with me for once."

Luna responded to this by bopping the stallion with her soulstone horn, and then she reached out and grasped one of his claws, softening and studying it as she murmured: "Idiot Scrivener Blooms. Look at what thou hast done to thyself."

Scrivener only shrugged a little as he glanced down at one soggy, broken-looking claw, and then he mumbled: "On the bright side it doesn't really hurt anymore, but. That's really probably not actually much of a bright side, is it?"

Luna sighed tiredly as Twilight shook her head slowly, and then the stallion awkwardly shoved himself up to a standing position, swaying a little on the spot before he said quietly: "Well, we should keep moving. We should probably continue to keep our eyes open..."

"For more than traps, though. We might be able to find whatever's helping to power all this machinery... I get the feeling that aqueduct we just passed through is more than just for Hel to drown her enemies in, after all." Twilight murmured, and Luna and Scrivener both nodded slowly before the Lich looked back and forth hesitantly. "I feel energy in the air..."

They fell into an awkward quiet as they continued onwards: Luna took the lead, Scrivener stumbled along in the center, and Twilight followed last, a little bit at a distance, not seeming to realize she was still carrying _Prúðbikkja_ as the spear glowed with eerie light. The corridors around them were enclosed, metallic, rusted and uncomfortable more than they were sterile: now and then, they could hear rustling in the walls and clanking in the pipes.

Then Luna frowned as she saw something strange flit around the corner ahead, floating haphazardly along and casting a dim spotlight beneath it that was scanning over the ground. She recognized it after a moment as a willowisp: only the 'lantern' of the spirit was visible, that glowing flame of light, but previous experience told her that above this was a ghost, likely of a pony... and Twilight looked up to confirm this before wincing at the sight.

She saw it: the phantasm was dressed in old traveler's clothes, an ancient, hexagonal glass lantern dangling by a ring clutched in one hoof. But the specter also had its eyes and mouth sewn shut, and it was clearly using the lantern's light to feel its way forwards, its ears twitching every so often...

"Here." Luna muttered, gesturing towards a nook between several pipes, and Scrivener grimaced before he squeezed into this as the sapphire mare leapt up and flapped her wings, propelling herself to the top of the niche and bracing herself against the piping and wall. That left Twilight to awkwardly scramble half on top of Scrivener, smiling embarrassedly as he only mumbled a little.

_Prúðbikkja_ bobbed awkwardly below Luna, and the sapphire mare absently flicked her horn to take this back from Twilight, raising the spear high as the willowisp passed. The spotlight from the lantern scanned silently over the ground, twisting towards the wall as Scrivener furled his claws in and shoved himself backwards as much as possible, Twilight balancing awkwardly on the stallion as best she could as the light slowly, slowly swept past...

And then the willowisp moved on. For a few moments, there was an awkward silence, and then Scrivener sighed and slumped forwards, which made Twilight wince and cling to his head with both front hooves as she was nearly flipped over him. "Oh good, we-"

Then Luna slapped _Prúðbikkja_ downwards, whacking both Twilight and Scrivener in the face with the pole before using the spear to yank them backwards, and a second willowisp slowly floated past, scanning the floor with its own lantern in a zigzagging pattern. Just behind this one came a third willowisp that had its lantern raised high and was scanning the ceiling, and the sapphire mare gritted her teeth as she muttered: "It looks as if Hel knows we are here."

Scrivener mumbled a little against the pole pushing against his face, and Twilight awkwardly leaned around the spear, putting one hoof against the piping as she whispered: "So what do we do? What will happen if one of those things finds us?"

"An alarm, no doubt. And Hel has more than mere demons at her disposal. We will have to be careful." Luna said softly, and then she leapt forwards and flapped her wings, hovering in the hall and gazing down the narrow corridor as she muttered: "It looks clear for now. Let us find a place to regroup and regain our wits, then we shall press onwards."

She pulled _Prúðbikkja_ up to a ready position beside her with a flick of her horn, and Scrivener rubbed slowly at his face as Twilight hopped over him and shivered a little, murmuring: "I never realized that Hel could exert so much control over the living dead, too... but... why isn't she just using her magic or her puppets to find us?"

"Either she's playing a game with us or they don't work here... remember how her puppet disintegrated when it tried to pass into her home? Her own anti-summon charms must still be in effect." Scrivener said quietly, and then he rose a splintered claw and studied it uneasily. His claw itself was only giving a dull throb, even if his veins felt like they were on fire, and he was worried that wasn't exactly a good sign... "We better keep moving."

"The poet is right. The longer we linger, the more chance we will be found." Luna dropped back down to the ground, shaking her head briefly. "Let's go."

Twilight and Scrivener both nodded, and the sapphire mare hesitated before gesturing at the Lich, murmuring: "Thou should lead. I will follow at the back. Thou has a better eye than I do, at least when it comes to these sad souls."

"Thanks. I think." Twilight mumbled, and then she shook he head a little before starting down the corridor, leading the way. They reached an intersection shortly, but Twilight grimaced: more willowisps were slowly coming towards them down one hall, so it made the choice easy.

They hurried down the other branch, Luna checking uneasily behind them: two willowisps turned at the intersection, and another two were coming straight down the hall towards them. The sapphire mare gritted her teeth before she turned her attention ahead, before sending Twilight a sharp mental signal when she noted they were nearing a large metal door.

Twilight stopped in front of it, then simply stared dumbly, mouthing slowly: the door was heavy, fortified, and had some kind of massive gemstone in the center of it giving off a malicious sense of energy. She began to open her mouth... and without slowing, Luna whirled _Prúðbikkja_ around and stabbed her spear into the gemstone, sending a charge of magical energy ripping down the weapon and into the door.

It sparked brightly and howled like a living thing, and Twilight winced as she looked down the hall towards the willowisps: even if they were likely deaf, they had both clearly heard the scream, and were both hurrying forwards as they scanned all around themselves with their lanterns. But a moment later, the armored door rumbled slowly backwards before it slid smoothly up into the ceiling, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight hurried inside with the spear floating behind them.

Twilight flicked her horn down on instincts half-taken from Luna, and the door rumbled before it slowly lowered and locked back into place, just as one of the willowisps began to scan past. Luna gave a loud sigh of relief at this, and Twilight smiled... while Scrivener was only staring to the side, mouthing wordlessly in horror before he whispered: "Oh holy hell. Those aren't what I think they are, are they?"

Luna and Twilight both frowned and turned their eyes in the direction Scrivener was facing... and both mares shivered before Luna gritted her teeth and Twilight only whispered: "How? How could she do something like this..."

Across from them were several massive, cylindrical tanks with plate glass walls, enormous cables feeding out of the steel, dome-like tops and up into the ceiling. And inside, other cables and wires fed down, pierced into the bodies of the chained and bound demons inside.

A single First Tier demon was in each tube: each was shackled and bound, blindfolds over their eyes and enormous silver spikes sticking out of their scarred bodies. They all bore the signs of torture and mutilation, and Scrivener shivered a little as he studied the cables and wires sticking out of them... that were sucking the life force out of these once-mighty demon lords that had clearly all displeased Hel. "Batteries..."

Luna growled, and Twilight clenched her eyes shut and shivered before she muttered: "Who... who knows how much these three alone are powering? We should shut the machinery down, free them... it might even disable some of Hel's traps."

"Shut it down, aye... free them..." Luna licked her lips slowly, hesitating and studying the demons moodily. "I would like to, for many reasons. But they are First Tier demons Hel has saw fit to weaken and shove into these... evil technologies of Valthrudnir's. They may not thank us for freeing them. They may not be interested in thanking anyone."

There was silence for a few moments, and Scrivener grimaced a bit as he nodded slowly. Twilight leaned uneasily forwards all the same, reaching up and silently pressing a hoof against the magic-reinforced glass before she murmured: "I guess I understand. But all the same, I just... I wish we could do something for them. Even if they might be monsters, even if there's a ninety-nine percent chance they'd turn on us, try to hurt us... no one deserves this. Look at them... think of how long they must have been here... and likely all they did was upset Hel..."

Scrivener and Luna both smiled faintly, sharing nods as they looked over their shoulders at Twilight, and the sapphire mare hesitated before muttering: "Mercy must not be given only to those who we desire to benefit. Mercy must be given to all, if all are to be treated equal. Everyone deserves a second chance... or none do. Aye, very well..."

Luna paused and looked thoughtfully at the machinery before she said slowly: "But the quality of the mercy we must give... that is up for debate. Perhaps we can grant them mercy and at the same time, serve our own ends..."

"I really hate when you think out loud. It somehow makes all your ideas sound... worse." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna huffed at him grouchily.

"Shut up, Scrivy." She paused, then drew her eyes over the machinery before stabbing _Prúðbikkja_ savagely several times into the capsule in front of them, shattering holes in the glass as alarms began to blare. Green liquid gushed out, sparking with electricity, and Luna smiled grimly as the sensitive equipment beneath the tanks sizzled violently, parts of it shorting out. "There. Come, let us hastily make our escape."

The others nodded, Twilight wincing a little as Luna flicked her horn at the door: from this side it only took a telekinetic yank on the thin handle on the back of it to pull it open before it slid automatically up into the ceiling. Luna led the way out, Twilight and Scrivener hurrying after her and turning hurriedly to the side as willowisps floated down the hall from the other direction to investigate the source of the noise.

The ponies turned the corner, and Luna's eyes widened as they locked on some kind of awful, mechanical beast lumbering down the halls towards them, with enormous metal claws for hands and a body of steel and plastic wrapped around fleshy, real organs. Its head was shaped like a big, thick rectangular block with a single glaring lens, although from the way it moved it seemed like it could only see a few feet in front of itself.

"Damnation, I... Twilight, up!" Luna snapped as she looked over her shoulder, noting two other willowisps were coming down the hall opposite. The Lich winced, but leapt to the air, flying up towards the ceiling as Luna glared pointedly at Scrivener, and the stallion groaned before he clambered hurriedly onto Luna's back, then winced when she leapt into the air with a grunt and flapped her wings hard, carrying him upwards as he clung anxiously to her.

The machine passed beneath them without a pause, and Luna grimaced as she looked ahead: more and similar strange golem-things were coming down the hall towards them, emerging from a large, open shutter some thirty feet down the hall. An alarm light was flashing beside this, and Luna's eyes narrowed: something about the design drew her, made her think of how the security golems for the old Mage Towers had always been kept in checkpoints right outside the most vulnerable areas...

The shutter whirred before it began to close, and Luna gave a mental shout to Twilight as she lunged forwards, staying high near the ceiling and flying over the heads of the security drones as Scrivener Blooms winced and clung to the sapphire mare's back.

Luna snapped her horn forwards as she realized the shutter was closing far too fast for them to make it, and _Prúðbikkja_ shot through the air to spear into the ground and stand straight beneath the descending armored door.

Gears clanked, then squalled in protest as the shutter was halted by the polearm, the alicorn speartip digging slowly into the ground as the heavy gate attempted to force down against the unbreakable gianttooth spear. Luna grinned as she shot forwards, then winged swiftly down behind the marching drones and shot through the opening... and Scrivener had enough time to stare blankly before his helmeted head banged painfully into the bottom of the shutter, knocking him flopping off Luna's back to land in a stupefied sprawl.

Twilight winced as she dropped down beside the stallion and staggered to a halt, looking down at the charcoal earth pony worriedly, but he only weakly shook his head and mumbled: "Just. Kick me through the big hole. The hole. The... doorway?"

"Come on, get up, Scrivy." Twilight reached down, pulling the stallion up to his hooves... and then both she and Scrivener winced at a thunderous smashing that ripped through the air, followed by a furious roar.

"I got my second wind." Scrivener wheezed, and then he scurried through the shutter opening, Twilight hurrying after the stallion as Luna grimaced and looked back through the gateway. Then she cursed and flicked her horn to the side, ripping _Prúðbikkja_ free from beneath the dented shutter, and the heavy armored gate slammed down to the ground with a scream of broken gears... although Luna noted wryly that Scrivener had managed to hit the shutter with so much force it had actually dented in the bottom of it.

Then she turned around... and joined the other two ponies in staring in disbelief at the terrible factory they had stepped into. Immense drones were working calmly away beside massive mechanical arms that stood out of the ground and hung off large rails above rumbling conveyor belts, assembling golems and automated drones. Machines building machines; Scrivener shivered at the sight of it.

And Twilight stared upwards, staring in disbelief: all along the top of the room, there were large green capsules: batteries, containing demons both whole and in pieces, huge cables running to and from the various tanks and powering all this awful machinery, this terrible factory that looked like another Clockwork World, another Endworld.

Luna's eyes roved with disgust though the assembly line: at the end of the conveyors assembling together golems, there were massive clusters of arms and what looked almost like a mechanical tree, that spat not fruits, but hearts of blood quartz out of its cylindrical branches and into waiting bowls. These fruits were plucked up by synthetic claws, which placed them into the chests of mechanical puppets before other sets of arms fastened on heavy plates and armor. Then the readied golems were picked up by an enormous crane claw and carried off into some deep dark tunnel...

Scrivener forced his eyes away, drawing his eyes through the area before he locked on a metal staircase on the far side of the room. His eyes followed it upwards, noting not just an armored door, but what looked like some kind of lounge area, where someone could watch what was going on...

"Hel." Twilight said quietly, locking on to who must use that room above before Scrivener could even think about it, and Luna smiled grimly at this before the sapphire mare simply broke into a run along the front wall of the factory, recklessly charging past machinery and racks of machine parts. Twilight and Scrivener winced and scrambled after the mare after a moment, the stallion wheezing as he felt a second of pain when Luna put too much distance between them before he and the Lich started to catch up to the sapphire mare as she skidded to a halt, then gestured sharply down an aisle between conveyors before running down it.

Twilight and Scrivener both winced, but leapt around the corner, following her down the narrow aisle and leaping past whirring mechanical arms and large frames and racks of machine parts, the stallion wanting to shout... but this close to the drones, not daring to do more than growl and send a frantic mental signal to Luna to slow down before he stared when she leapt up onto one of the conveyors and scrambled past a half-assembled golem to leap off the other side and run towards the metal stairway.

Twilight grimaced before she leapt up, flapping her wings to propel herself safely high over the conveyor as Scrivener dropped low and scrambled through a narrow space beneath it, grimacing as he passed beneath sparking wires and rumbling motors. He wiggled out the other side with a curse, then followed in Luna's hoofsteps as Twilight Sparkle dropped right down onto the metal staircase behind the sapphire mare, saying quickly: "Luna, wait, there's no hurry, there's-"

An alarm blared just as Scrivener stumbled onto the staircase, and both winged unicorns above turned to stare back and forth over the factory, thinking they had just been caught. Except a moment later, there was a tremendous banging on the shutter they had entered through before a massive, blood-soaked demon ripped it up and out of place, clearly using the large, handle-shaped imprint formed by Scrivener's head to hold it up.

The stallion grinned weakly as the enormous demon strode inside, roaring furiously as it yanked itself forwards and glared back and forth furiously. Several of the large automatons stepped away from the conveyors, striding towards the invader, but the First Tier demon leapt forwards and hefted the nearest golem into the air, turning and slamming it viciously into the wall before ripping it in half like paper, flinging both chunks of sparking, oil-bleeding construct at the other drones.

"Hurry!" Scrivener shouted in a strangled voice, as willowisps floated quickly in though the torn-open shutter and out of tunnels near the roof, but Luna didn't stay to watch what happened as she leapt up towards the armored door. It was the same as the heavy door that had blocked the way into the generator room where they had found the three First Tier demons, and Luna thrusted _Prúðbikkja_ into the crystal emblem on the front with her teeth grit.

It rumbled and resisted for a moment, and Luna sent another charge of magic into the door, overriding the locking mechanism. Slowly, it slid backwards before rising up into the ceiling as Luna yanked her spear back, and she couldn't help but toss a look over her shoulder at the chaos in the factory, even with the way out right in front of her.

The willowisps were all converging around the First Tier demon, shining their lanterns on it as more of the large golems attempted to try and restrain the creature. It was resisting the machines with ease, ripping off limbs and swatting them backwards, but there was something else wrong... and Twilight shivered as she looked over her shoulder and realized she could see wraiths emerging out of the walls, the floor, everywhere, to throw themselves at the demon and leech out its energies. And First Tier or not, the Wrath demon couldn't see them, couldn't strike them, couldn't grasp them, and it wouldn't be able to keep running forever.

"So the Wraiths and wisps are trained to work together. Hel is cruel and devious." Luna muttered, then she turned and strode quickly through the doorway, Twilight and Scrivener following with winces over their shoulders before the door closed with a clank behind them.

The room they entered into was plush and elegant, with large crystals inset into the roof that shone a gentle, warming light down over their bodies. Even Luna felt herself relaxing as the energy massaged her muscles and filled her form with warmth, and Scrivener let his eyes slowly slip closed before he mumbled: "I saw a couch over there I want to go to sleep on."

"Later, poet, after we have bashed Hel roundly. Then thou may sleep..." Luna yawned a bit, and then she shook her head hurriedly and muttered: "Is this another trick, or yet another trap?"

"No, I... I don't think so..." Twilight murmured quietly, and the violet mare shook her own head quickly before she looked back and forth. It wasn't just the beauty of the place, the lavish furnishings, or how from this side she could see it wasn't just reinforced glass filling the windows, but metal that had been enchanted to be translucent. It was the personal touches, and the sense that whoever used this place recognized it was a cage of sorts... but all the same had tried to gild it, make it pretty, left a picture crooked here, a few books laying messily out atop a table there...

Scrivener slowly looked up at the glowing gemstones in the ceiling, and then he murmured: "Wow. I think I just got it. She's crazy. I mean, Hel is really crazy, right? That lethargy..."

"It's not to hurt us. It must be to help her... which means she does use this room, and we're close to her. She wouldn't stray far from her stronghold." Twilight shivered, stepping towards the window and looking uneasily down into the factory: the chaos had increased, but at the same time, it felt distant, almost unimportant with that constant hum of calm energy flowing over them.

The stallion nodded a little, still staring up at the ceiling, and Luna shook her head briefly before drawing her eyes through the room until they locked on a massive, ominous-looking door. The handle was formed by a large steel bar clutched in heavy stone claws, and above this was a stone bust in the shape of an Ironjaw head, lowered as if in thought with the stony eyes closed.

Luna approached this slowly... then winced, Scrivener and Twilight both turning around with shock as the eyes of the head opened, before it rasped in ancient tongue: "_Who approaches me?_"

"_Valkyrie Brynhild, the Night Maiden of Valhalla._" Luna answered: her voice was calm and even, but even she was surprised by the response... by how easy she slipped back into the language of old. "_I wish to pass with my companions, Guardian._"

The draconian bust stared at them, with eyes of glowing red crystal. It licked teeth of diamond with a tongue of stone, claws flexing around the handle it gripped before it said calmly: "_I cannot let you pass if you wish harm upon my Mistress._"

"_I can honestly say, Guardian, that I wish for her aid. If I must harm her to convince her of my strength, I will do so; I am not so foolish to think I can promise you I will not hurt her._" Luna replied evenly, looking up into the construct's eyes, knowing that lying to the construct would be much more dangerous than telling the truth.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the Guardian give a grim smile before it nodded calmly and slowly flexed its claws, pushing the steel bar between them downwards. The door clanked loudly as locks opened throughout it, before the Guardian said softly: "_Harm is not harm when its aim is to help, Valkyrie Brynhild. Helheim is based upon that principle; that amputating a limb is a worthy cause if it saves the rest of the body._"

Luna shook her head briefly as the huge door swung open, and then she strode calmly through and into an airlock of sorts. Scrivener and Twilight both followed her into the squat passage as she pushed uselessly at the door opposite, before cursing under her breath when the Guardian door slammed shut and left them enclosed in the short metal tube.

There was a hum, and then all three ponies shouted and panicked for a moment as some kind of cleansing mist was vented in from all sides, painfully scouring their bodies as they flailed and shoved helplessly at each other. They almost trampled one-another as they banged into the walls, Luna stabbing _Prúðbikkja_ wildly in every direction as Scrivener shouted about poison and Twilight's horn glowed brightly. Thankfully, she didn't have the time to prepare or release a spell: the vents rumbled to a halt, and the ponies were left staring back and forth in the airlock before the door opposite clanked and opened with a beep.

"Damnation." Luna mumbled, and then the sapphire mare strode forwards and shoved the heavy, foot-thick door open, shouldering through as Scrivener and Twilight traded embarrassed looks. The stallion let the Lich go first as he winced and flexed his claws: they were hurting all over again now, and he wheezed a little as he hobbled carefully into the corridor as Luna scowled.

They were in a cul-de-sac: there was a massive vault door at one end of the hall, and four more – including the one they had just come through – placed in pairs on either wall. In the opposite direction, the bottleneck bridged out into a massive hall, and Luna was drawn towards this, Twilight and Scrivener following uneasily behind her as the sapphire mare whispered: "Mimir's head..."

The hall they stepped into was as tall as it was wide, with a curved ceiling and rippled walls covered in glowing, ornate gold runes. Massive braziers filled with glowing gold flame that chased away all shadow lit the path, making the lines of aureate symbols gleam ominously over the ground; past these, pearl doors were guarded by massive, thin statues of Ironjaw, both dragons holding spears made entirely out of soulstone and emanating a powerful magic Luna could feel from here.

The sapphire mare leaned forwards, studying the runes intently as Twilight gazed slowly up, her eyes picking up a supernatural gleam before her vision sharpened... and then she shuddered, licking her lips slowly as she whispered: "Luna..."

Above, there were countless spirits, all sitting calmly upside-down on the rounded ceiling. Some of them were watching them curiously others were simply talking to each other, and a few were playing chess, or toying with other apparently-spectral games. She had no idea what to make of it, but Luna only shook her head and murmured: "And to think... I had always imagined Purgatory much larger, but I suppose there are precious few souls who belong in such a place."

The stallion nodded slowly, then he gazed ahead towards the ivory gates and said quietly: "You know there's no way we're just walking to those doors, right? I don't need my freaky vision power to tell you this is all going to go hell. No pun intended."

"Aye, I know. But in a way, I look forwards to it." Luna hesitated, then she frowned and leaned forwards before her soulstone horn pulsed... and to her surprise, she felt both the large, crystalline spears reverberate in response. "My horn... I can key to the other soulstone..."

Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both looked at the sapphire mare, and then Luna smiled wryly before she gestured forwards, saying calmly: "It should not surprise thee, but there are nine lines of runes. Nine lines of trials we shall likely have to survive: but no matter what, we must push forwards. I believe I know how to open the gates, but I do not know how much time it will take, nor how long I can hold it for. So... ready thyselves. We charge."

The stallion and the Lich both grimaced a little, then nodded slowly as they stepped up beside the sapphire mare, and they dropped themselves into ready positions as they all faced calmly forwards. For a few moments, there was silence... and then, in perfect time, the three lunged forwards, sprinting down the hall as Luna's soulstone horn began to glow brightly.

They passed the first line of runes, and Scrivener had to bite back a scream as Luna's eyes widened in horror as the floor around them burst into golden flames. They kept running forwards all the same, however, even as Scrivener felt pieces of his body turning to stone and Luna's own concentration shuddered before she forced herself to use the pain to her advantage, using the agony to further empower her magic.

They shot past the second line of runes, and reality around them distorted, the floor transforming into ice as a cold snow whipped down and tore past them, blinding and staggering them. They slipped wildly back and forth along the frosty surface, but then Scrivener dug his claws down against the frost and lunged forwards, catching Luna against his body before she could fall.

The sapphire mare winced as Twilight whacked into her other side, but the Lich bounced off her and was able to straighten herself, the three continuing to run and passing into the next section: and here, black smoke filled the air, Luna and Scrivener choking and coughing and nearly falling over, but Twilight Sparkle only grimacing as she was blinded before she snapped her horn out.

A blast of wind shot through the air around them, cutting a hole towards the next section as Luna and Scrivener staggered back into full runs as they were able to breathe again, and Luna's soulstone horn began to glow brighter; as they reached the fourth line of runes, the soulstone spears clutched by the dragon statues began to glow brightly, and the pearl doors between them to tremble open, the sapphire mare's fangs baring in a grin...

But the moment they stepped over the fourth line, reality around them distorted and they were suddenly hundreds of feet away from the door, the hallway now stretched disproportionately through twisted and mangled reality. Luna's eyes widened, but then she snarled and leaned forwards, keeping her concentration on the doors as she shouted: "Just keep moving!"

Scrivener and Twilight both nodded, and neither looked back even as they heard a crackling behind them: neither wanted to guess at what was chasing them now. As they passed the fifth line of runes, however, the crackling didn't stop; if anything, it grew more intense even as dark spirits ripped out of the walls and floor all around them, grabbing wildly at them, all skeletal, screaming, and emanating a burning hatred that made Scrivener's mind reel with psychic pain.

The three ponies dodged back and forth, doing their best to keep moving even as ghostly claws ripped into their hide, stealing energy and leaving trails of rot wherever they managed to touch: but as they crossed the sixth line, the specters vanished... even as enormous sawblades ripped out of the border at the other end of this section and began to roll towards them as the walls on either side shattered out of place and rapidly began to crush inwards.

Luna and Twilight both leapt into the air, and the sapphire mare lunged to the side overtop Scrivener Blooms before the stallion flung himself desperately into the sky as the rolling wall of blades shot towards them: both mares caught him by either foreleg, however, then flung him hard forwards as they shot in high arcs themselves, the three ponies passing just over the spinning network of blades before all three ponies shot down and landed beyond the seventh line.

And reality here bent, the floor turning into a steep ramp as a wall of spikes and blades of ice ripped into being at the end of the section: Luna's eyes widened, but when she spread her wings, they couldn't catch the air, and Twilight Sparkle snarled before snapping her horn out as Scrivener only flailed helplessly as he fell.

Most of the spike wall was shattered by a psychokinetic hammer, leaving fragments of shrapnel floating eerily in the air that battered and sliced the ponies as they fell through. Then reality suddenly altered again, and Scrivener crashed down on his back on the floor past the eighth line of runes, Twilight hitting the ground hard face-first with a grisly crack as only Luna managed to land on her hooves, skidding hard enough against the stone floor to send up sparks.

The stallion began to get up... and then he froze, only able to stare: only a short distance away, reality was ripping itself apart, draining into a terrible, endless void all around them, and the charcoal stallion shook his head wildly before he scrambled up and shouted: "We should go!"

Luna nodded sharply, and the three sprinted for the final line of runes... except when they passed over it, there was a spark of magic before the ponies were all standing once more at the back of the section, as if they had never crossed it. Except behind them, reality was still crumbling along the warped and distorted hall, closing rapidly in on them.

"Time-space distortion..." Luna snarled, her soulstone horn still glowing even as a bit of blood ran from the base, before she looked desperately at the end of the hall: the pearl doors were vibrating violently, beginning to creak open little by little as the magic spears held by both dragons thrummed. "We do not have the time to puzzle it out! Catapult!"

Scrivener winced in horror at this, but without hesitation, Twilight Sparkle hefted the stallion with telekinesis and flung him forwards, the charcoal stallion flailing wildly in all directions: the moment he reached the ninth line of runes, however, he sparked out existence, and the line of runes behind them glowed as Scrivener seemed to appear out of thin air, landing painfully on his face.

Twilight felt the pulse of magic as well as saw the effect, and she and Luna both turned around and studied the runes quickly before Luna cursed, snapping: "There are at least a dozen different enchantments twined together of every shape and measure... we cannot just destroy this spell without tremendous power..."

Scrivener grimaced as he looked over his shoulder, watching as the approaching void crumbled away another section behind them, feeling the vacuum from it beginning to pull them in before his eyes widened as he shouted hurriedly: "Maybe we don't have to! Let's get to the other side, and Luna, you have to open those gates!"

Luna looked up, trading a wild flurry of emotions with Scrivener before she nodded sharply, and Twilight shivered as she stared at the nothingness devouring the world rapidly behind them for a moment before forcing herself to turn away, hurrying up beside her partners. The air distorted around them as chunks of reality were ripped out of existence, the three feeling the way the air itself seemed to tremble in terror as Scrivener and Twilight gazed into the abyss, and the abyss hungrily charged towards them...

And Luna, meanwhile, was focusing all her power on the soulstone spears, her soulstone horn vibrating and the cracks through it spreading further as she poured every last ounce of strength towards them... before her eyes widened as gleaming, blinding golden light shone out of the doorway as the doors swung open maybe one foot... then two, then three, but no more. And such blinding, burning radiance poured out of them that Luna almost wanted to fling herself into the emptiness behind them to escape it...

"Now!" Scrivener shouted, as the line of runes behind them was torn apart by the sense of malicious nothingness behind them, and he and Twilight both turned around and fought not to be stunned by the dazzling light as they and Luna staggered across the ninth line of runes. And the moment they did, the dragon statues came to life, raising their soulstone spears high, and Luna's eyes widened in horror as the door began to close...

"No!" Luna's soulstone horn blazed with light as she charged forwards, and Twilight and Scrivener followed the mare as she battered her way through almost-physical radiance as her partners poured their strength into her, and she flung all the raw power, raw emotion, raw desperation she could into one mighty blast: not looking to power the soulstone spears, but a wild attack aimed directly at the gates themselves.

The doors were smashed by the telekinetic wave, cracks ripping through them as a spiderweb of fractures tore through her horn. Luna gasped, staggering... but Scrivener and Twilight were both immediately there, helping her onwards, keeping her on her hooves as they staggered across the threshold of the shuddering, wounded doors, and into the blinding light.

And a moment later, the pearl gates slammed shut, and all damage vanished as the hallway returned to normal, spotless, pristine, and quiet as the spirits above calmly went back to playing their ghostly games and trading gossip about the strange little creatures that had just breached the inner sanctum of Goddess Hel.


	31. The Deepest Heart Of Darkness

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Deepest Heart Of Darkness

~BlackRoseRaven

The room around them was clean, and neat, and polished. There was not a speck of dust on the white walls or the white floor, and Luna blinked slowly as she looked back and forth in disbelief.

It wasn't what she had imagined. The single room was massive and cathedral-like, with soft corners edged in a pretty silver-black. Glass spheres that trapped eternally-burning magic flames floated here and there, keeping the room brightly-lit and almost cheery; around some of these, spheres of crystal floated quietly, like planets in their eternal chase around the sun.

And all of it was dominated by... Luna didn't know what the hell it was. It was like a curved, crescent-shaped cradle-chair on a tall metal pillar, and all around it were strange, floating screens of crystal. At least sixteen, all of them floating and eerie, some large and some small and displaying countless different images...

"So you've come..." A chuckle, and all three ponies looked in surprise as a figure calmly approached them, pushing her way through a beaded curtain. A wrinkled white dress covered a too-thin body, her skin ghostly, her hair long and jet black, knotted and messy but clean. And Luna wasn't surprised to see she didn't have a cow's head after all: her features were narrow and thin and... surprisingly, not nearly as ugly as the legends had always said. She wasn't pretty, no... but she wasn't ugly, either. She bordered on blandness, with her sharp blue-white eyes the most defining thing about her: perhaps she had been beautiful once, but age and sleeplessness and worries had made her features drawn and sullen.

What was surprising was the cane she leaned on heavily, the metal tip clicking quietly against the floor as she came towards them, tightly gripping the plain derby handle. She all-but-dragged one leg behind her, with none of the energy and bounce they all had come to associate with the goddess... but it was clearly Hel's voice as she said pleasantly: "I really didn't expect you to actually make it in here... I mean, sure, I guess I'm glad that you did, even if I also kind of am starting to think all of you dying might be better for me-"

Luna reached a hoof up as her cracked horn sparked with energy: it hurt, but it provided more than enough magic to launch Sting Mk. II into her hoof before she quickly took aim at Hel and pulled the trigger. The iron round smashed into Hel's limp leg and almost knocked the flimsy goddess flying before she crashed down on her stomach with a howl of pain, cane clattering away before she looked up at them and screamed: "Are you completely out of your goddamn mind, Valkyrie?"

Then Hel fell silent as Luna leveled the gun at her face, the mare's eyes almost glowing as she bared her fangs and said darkly: "Try me, Hel. I dare thee to push me just a little more."

"Okay. Okay, you made your point. Get the... pointy-shooty thing out of my face, please." Hel winced a bit, carefully pushing herself up to her knees before she cursed quietly and grasped at her leg. "Oh, and of course you shoot my bad one. You bitch."

"Thou should thank me for not hobbling the other one." Luna growled in response, and Hel grumbled under her breath before Luna lowered Sting Mk II... but only slightly, keeping her icy eyes locked on the goddess. "We require thy assistance. I desire to know what great plan thou has, that thou hast been bragging constantly about. And I think thou should answer the many questions I have about this sick place thou calls Underdark, too... I thought thou wert of chaos, Hel, so why do I see so many machines of Valthrudnir in this place? Why does thou have an assembly line building golems?"

"Everyone needs a hobby." Hel deadpanned, and then she winced when Luna glared at her and rose her weapon, the frail goddess flinching backward. "Okay, okay! Oh everything's so much less fun when I have to be stuck in the same room as you violent little balls of flesh and anger."

The sapphire mare only growled moodily, and Scrivener and Twilight traded looks before the goddess stuck her wounded leg out childishly and yanked her dress away from it. And Scrivener frowned in surprise: not at the pale foot or skin, but the fact most of her leg was locked in a heavy iron brace, runes thrumming over it... and Luna's iron round was lodged halfway through the metal and into her shin, Hel hissing before she began to poke at it childishly. "Look! Look at that, just... just look at that!"

Luna only scowled, but Twilight frowned uneasily before she murmured: "Wait... that's mercury-lined. And those are holy-based runes..."

The sapphire mare blinked, then leaned in closer, looking disbelieving as Hel scowled over at Twilight, narrowing her eyes and saying sourly: "You're just going to be a giant pain in my ass, aren't you? Go ahead, little miss know-it-all. Keep talking, really, tell everyone everything about me."

Twilight blushed and shifted awkwardly, too confused to know what else to do, and Luna added quietly: "And those doors were locked in the same manner as parts of Asgard were secured... responded to the same magic charge. And there have been glimpses of both the Aesir and Vanir and... wait, those specters outside in the hall..."

"I was formerly Aesir before All Daddy threw me out of Asgard. But I guess that was before your time... before the Vanir and the Aesir knew each other more than in passing, too. Before Thor, and before Loki..." Hel reached down, carefully wiggling the iron bullet free before she grimaced and carefully tucked it away into a hidden pocket in her dress, muttering: "Before Midgard, and before Ymir died, and before Odin began gathering his quote-unquote 'family' together."

Slowly, the goddess stood, rubbing at her shin and cursing quietly in pain before straightening with a grim smile. "In the beginning, Odin and his cronies weren't in charge of Valhalla... they were just the muscle. But you know All Daddy was greedy, and stupid, and he made a deal. Oh, back then, we desperately needed to forge an alliance with the _Jötnar_... so Odin said that in exchange for being named as our leader Skati's inheritor, he would arrange for his beautiful firstborn daughter to be married off to a Frost Giant that had an interest in her..."

Hel smiled calmly, raising her right hand and showing off a sapphire ring as the three ponies stared up with disbelief at her. "And it almost worked out. Her husband tended to be a little stupid and a little drunk, but he wasn't a bad man. Very tender. Cold hands, though, like ice... although, you know, being a Frost Giant and all might have had something to do with that, even though his blood was plenty warm... which she found out when Odin came to fetch her after he'd been named King of the Aesir, and Skati mysteriously died in his sleep. After being mysteriously stabbed and mysteriously set on fire."

Luna stared up at this, breathing slowly as she lowered her gun until it clunked quietly against the ground, and Hel flicked her wrist, her cane floating gently up to her grip so she could lean on it as she said wryly: "All Daddy was never a fan of subtlety. After that, well. He was top dog, and he was quick to gather a whole bunch of dumb-dumb followers to consolidate his power... and just to make sure no one was ever going to tell on him, he made an arrangement with the Norns and the _Jötnar_ after his little girl's husband 'mysteriously died.' His little girl, since it was probably her who killed her husband since... you know, women are traitorous bitches and all."

Hel sniffed loudly at this, then she shook her head slowly and gestured calmly around at her home. "She was given a stronghold... and a prison. She was made oh, so very powerful... and so weak, at the same time. Like a clam with an indestructible shell... but as you three just proved, not completely impenetrable. And the insides are mushy and soft, and can't do much to protect themselves."

Hel chuckled quietly, gesturing widely around herself and saying bitterly: "Welcome to my home, my prison! Underdark amplifies my powers to levels you can't believe... outside of my home, that is. Inside my own gilded cage, I'm little more than a mortal... just as All Daddy once was, so long, long, _long_ ago now."

The goddess stopped, then she turned slowly back towards the ponies, smiling coldly over at them and waggling a finger. "But look at me. They locked me in a cage, used me for their own ends, abandoned me, and now I'm the only one left. I survived, each and every one of them... Odin, the Norns, Ymir, Vally-wally... and I'll survive you three, too, because you need my help. My nearly-infinite powers. You need to stop Gymbr, and I know just the way to do it."

The three ponies looked up at the goddess, then traded silent looks, sharing emotions, thoughts, worries and unease... and then Luna shook her head briefly before saying finally: "How can we trust thee? And... we do not simply require... power, Hel..."

"Hey, I know what you three need." Hel grumbled, and then she turned slowly around in a circle before limping towards the archway, gesturing for them to follow as she said mildly: "Come on, come on. We don't have all day and I can't do a lot to Heaven anymore. Your nasty friend has put some very complicated wards down. He's such a silly-billy fruit."

Luna grumbled, but then holstered her gun and strode quickly forwards, falling into step beside Hel. She glared challengingly at the goddess, but Hel only gave her a calm smile in return before Luna said dryly: "Thou does not seem like an insane goddess."

"Well, I have a lot of practice faking it. Plus, you know, the thought of being killed doesn't really drive up my anxiety. Killed is dead, so what?" Hel shrugged, sniffing disdainfully. "Furthermore, I'm not so crazy as to believe you're willing to gank me just to have a little taste of revenge. You guys need me, and I can give you stuff. Lots of stuff. Cool stuff. So stop trying to drive me into having an anxiety attack. Also because if you succeed it'll be a lot more embarrassing for you than it'll be for me."

"I do not see how." Luna said sourly, glowering moodily up at the goddess as they slowly made their way through the archway, heading into a hallway that had narrow walls polished to a mirror finish. Luna could feel a faint tickle of warmth along her skin from the crystalline lamps on the walls: the same sensation as she had felt in the strange office-theater above the factory, although not nearly as strong. "Where art thou taking us?"

"Yeah, I'm clearly taking you so far you have to ask that question to make sure we're not walking off the edge of the world or something." Hel said shortly, knocking her cane against her bad leg. "You and Vally-wally, questions questions questions. And worse than that, you both went after the same leg. Except you at least just shot me. Vally-girl attempted to rip it off. You wanna see the scars?"

She grasped at her dress with her free hand, turning an inquisitive look to Luna, and Luna only continued to glare before Hel suddenly turned her attention forwards as they stepped through another curtained archway, spreading her arms and trilling: "Here we are!"

Luna only looked back and forth crankily, however: she had seen too many libraries over her many years to be particularly impressed by this one. Even with the curving shelves of marble, the gorgeous furnishings of dark blue stone, the spotless fireplace that had a neat pile of wood sitting in a rack beside it...

Then the sapphire mare's eyes drew upwards, and she halted, staring in disbelief at the portrait above the fireplace. She stepped slowly forwards, mouthing wordlessly, and Hel grinned widely at this as she gestured easily to a small set of paints and brushes on one of the tables nearby, next to a small easel. "I do a little bit of art stuff myself to pass the time, Luna Brynhild. What do you think? I think I captured it pretty well."

"That is..." Luna stared at the two painted figures, shaking her head, drinking in every detail before she turned disbelieving eyes to Hel. "That is myself and Freya! When we were Valkyries!"

"You're pretty blonde! And you know, not a horse." Hel said encouragingly, and then she half-covered her mouth and whispered loudly to Scrivener as he walked past: "She's not, I'm just being nice. Especially about the 'not as a horse' part."

Scrivener and Twilight only strode quickly up beside Luna to gaze up at the painting as well, as the sapphire mare continued to only stare with fascination, ignoring the goddess. She studied it almost obsessively, seeing how so much was so incredibly different, and yet all the same... "It is us. It is us..."

Hel sighed and tapped her cane loudly against the ground a few times before she cleared her throat, and finally, Luna dragged her eyes away and turned towards the goddess, who was looking at them dryly. "While I'm oh so flattered that you step into a repository of endless knowledge and it's my silly doodles on the wall that catch your attention, I also you think you guys are complete idiots. Because, again, repository of endless knowledge."

Twilight shook herself out of her trance as Luna only grumbled and turned her eyes back to the painting, while Scrivener studied it for a moment longer before turning his eyes towards Hel and saying mildly: "Well, why do I get the feeling that's exactly what you were hoping would happen?"

"J'accuse!" Hel shouted, swinging her cane wildly through the air, and then she huffed and leaned forwards on it, saying sourly: "You guys and Vally-wally. Always sweating the small stuff. For such braniacs you guys sure are all really stupid."

"You have a weird obsession with Valthrudnir." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna grunted in agreement as she turned around, while Twilight only began to pace along the shelves and study the books with growing interest.

"He was only the most powerful _Jötnar_ ever to exist. Hell, possibly the most powerful thing ever to exist, and there are a whole lot of things in the universe, in case you lost count." Hel replied mildly, leaning her forearms across the top of her cane before she informed: "That's precisely why I used some blood I stabbed out of him to make the Ironjaw."

"What?" Scrivener and Luna both stared with shock at Hel, and Twilight stumbled away from the shelves, looking disbelieving.

Hel, meanwhile, winced over at Twilight, straightening and gesturing anxiously at her. "N-No, no, not that section, please. It's all a mess but please step away from my books, not right now, now is not reading time, sugar sweetie."

"I... what?" Twilight took a cursory glance over the shelves of books, and then she said slowly, even as she stepped away: "They all seem fine to me..."

"Oh, they are, they just need to be neatened a little, that's all, please... please don't make them messy now, dear." Hel said hurriedly, shaking herself out a she straightened, clutching her cane by the neck and kneading it firmly: a nervous gesture if Scrivener ever saw one. And, as he awkwardly drew his eyes around the room, he realized how neat and tidy and organized everything was... except the painting had a slight, distinct tilt to it.

Luna frowned at this, then grinned slightly as she glance over her shoulder and straightened the painting out with telekinesis, and Hel stared at this and went a little bit pale before she quickly hobbled across the room, as Luna said kindly: "Oh, if thou will just help us a little bit, Hel, we will be more than glad to clean thy house a little..."

"No, no, no, I don't need your help." Hel grumbled, grasping the painting and carefully tilting it slightly, and she turned around, glaring daggers at Luna. "I see what you're up to, honeycake. Trying to drive me crazier than I already am. Treating me like I'm a moron, like I don't know when people are trying to screw with me. Well, people have been screwing with me my whole life! I'm a master of knowing when people are screwing with me, and I'm just as good at getting revenge, so you watch your fat chocolate-maker or I'll have to spank it."

"I wish it made chocolate." Luna grumbled, glancing over her shoulder as she wiggled her rear, and Scrivener slowly closed his eyes before the mare turned her eyes back towards Hel, saying mildly: "Well, then let me make this clear. As both of my pretty mares can attest, I am extremely gifted when it comes to creating chaos. I will turn this entire library upside down and then pummel thee if thou does not begin to answer our questions."

Hel winced at this, looking uneasily back and forth around the library before she reached up a hand and nibbled at her nails when Twilight took a step towards another shelf, looking over the titles with interest. "Honey, sweet-pea, okay, maybe you shouldn't look at the shelves, you should.. there's books on the table. Go read the books on the table. Books on the table are fine, please... don't... touch anything else. I need to clean the shelves."

Scrivener Blooms almost felt pity for Hel, but Luna only grinned widely before she strode up to the goddess, saying with relish: "Oh look at thou. Pathetic witch. Not so mighty and goddessy now, art thou? Nay, thou art nothing but a... a crazed old hag."

Hel glared down at Luna, then she leaned down and shoved a finger against her nose, saying icily: "Once you leave this place, you will be at the total mercy of my full powers. So drink a long, tall glass of shut the me up before I go and skin the people you love alive."

The two glared at each other furiously for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms awkwardly rose one broken claw and said finally: "Can you please tell us what the hell the Ironjaw are, then? Is that... I mean, is that why they seem to react differently to my..."

He lowered his claw, studying the black blood running from the splintered digits, and Hel looked over at him grumpily before her eyes widened slightly as she saw his claws were bleeding. She made a strange, rattling inhale, and then she half-stumbled around in a circle, dragging her bad leg behind her as she said in a strangled voice: "Just... just hold on a minute, bananacake, I'll be right with you, I just... oh damn it all to here..."

She hurried back out the archway, and Luna scowled after the goddess before she turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms and said dryly: "This is not quite as enjoyable as I had hoped it would be. The creature is almost too pathetic even for me to torment in excess. And so long as she keeps her promises... I fear she is too useful to dispose of."

"You're a nice person." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when Luna bopped him with her horn, giving her a flat look. She only glared back, and then both ponies looked up as Twilight wandered over to one of the small tables to curiously investigate the books laid out over it.

After a few moments, Hel returned, dragging a rubber mat behind her. Scrivener and Luna both stared before Hel tossed this down in front of the ponies, and then she pointed at it insistently as she looked at Scrivener Blooms, saying almost pleadingly: "Would you please, please sit on this? Please?"

The stallion lamely stepped onto the rubber mat, wincing a bit at the pebbly texture, and Hel visibly relaxed slightly... then relaxed more when she saw Twilight had settled into one of the chairs with a book from the table. The goddess turned her eyes towards Luna, who looked staunchly up at Hel before she asked clearly: "What hast thou done to the Ironjaw? And how, precisely, shall we deal with Gymbr? What great plan does thou have?"

"Hey, hey, one question at a time, pushy." Hel said grumpily, raising her hand before she shook her head and closed her eyes, calmly tapping her cane against the floor before she opened one eye and peered meditatively at Luna. "Fine. Let's start with the easy one, the Ironjaw."

Luna looked distrustfully at Hel, but Hel only huffed, placing a hand over her own heart as she complained: "Oh come on, stop looking at me like it's some kind of plot to make an army of Vally-wallys. That would be just about the most obnoxious thing ever, nevermind the fact they'd probably all kill each other trying to prove who's the most superior. Plus I mean, I totally tried to be his friend, but emphasis on the word _tried_. We didn't hang out much after he tried to tear my leg off. That was kind of a friendship-ender."

Hel paused, then tapped her cane firmly against the ground several times. "Which is precisely why I had to make those Ironjaw. And okay, maybe I didn't entirely 'make' them. I went and stole a few rare babies out of another world... metal-eating Furnacemaw. They were kind of ugly little bastards, but with a little tender-loving care and a dabble of Valthrudnir's blood, I was able to turn them into much-prettier looking demons. And more importantly, with Valthrudnir's blood, they were immunized against his powers. You get it?"

Luna and Scrivener traded looks of surprise before Twilight frowned as she looked up from the armchair she had curled up in, asking uneasily: "But... wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean...they could all develop _Jötnar_ powers or something one day... couldn't they?"

"Yeah, because I was too retarded to ensure they were not only absolutely loyal, the blood is plenty diluted and I left them all sitting out in the wilds instead of a place where I could watch them and make them worship me twenty-eight seven." Hel paused, adding helpfully: "We have twenty eight hour days in Helheim, by the way. Although not really, it's only twenty four. But I schedule by twenty-eight hour days and so it's really hilarious to watch those idiot demons scrambling around, trying to figure out how to fit four extra hours of work into... nowhere."

"Thou art making it incredibly tempting to put another bullet into thee, Hel." Luna warned, and Hel only snorted, leaning on her cane and looking coolly down at the sapphire mare. Clearly, the goddess didn't fear death or pain after all... but then again, after having lived in this gilded cage for so long, Luna imagined that even for otherwise-omnipotent Hel... death truly would be a release.

So instead, she looked back and forth before walking over to the fireplace, and the goddess frowned, leaning forwards warily: "What are you doing? Hey, hey, I just-"

Luna stuck a hoof in the fireplace, then kicked out some ashes, and Hel groaned and grasped at her face with her free hand, shaking her head vehemently. "No, no, no! Stop that!"

The goddess grumbled as she limped over, lifting her cane by the neck and twisting her hands anxiously back and forth along it as she mumbled: "Messy is unnessy and dirty is hurty and come on, there's no need for you to be such a sour lemon fritter. You should be fun and sparkly and explosive, like pop rocks... hey, we had fun that one time, didn't we?"

"We can have fun again as well, Hel. But whilst I have the chance, I think I am going to have some fun at thine own expense so that thou, in the future, may better understand why thou should not be so mean to others. I am going to teach thee a little empathy." Luna responded calmly, and then her mouth quirked into a smile when Hel polymorphed her cane into a large mop so she could begin sweeping up the ashes. "Look at thou, mighty goddess. Doing such menial work all by thyself, when thou has an army of golems at thy disposal. 'Tis sad, really."

"Let the Dollies in here, are you crazy? They'll leave footprints everywhere and smash up the place and knock everything out of order and drip oil everywhere and... it's bad enough having you filthy little ponies in here, bleeding on my nice clean floor and causing trouble and..." Hel looked up from her scrubbing, then stared as Luna strode across the room, one hoof leaving ashen smears behind her. "Oh come on!"

"Thou come on." Luna grumbled as she approached a shelf, and then she began to peer over the books as Hel almost whimpered, following hurriedly behind her and mopping as she went. "Tell me about those golems."

"Look, I can't... I can't talk when you're screwing around there, can you... just,step away from the shelves, okay? Please? I get... I get all flustered and panicky and... please, they're all in perfect order, chronologically, alphabetically, and by page count." Hel wheezed, and Luna looked thoughtfully at the goddess before the sapphire mare slowly began to reach up a foreleg...

Hel winced and hurriedly shoved herself between the shelf and the pony, knocking Luna backwards even as the sapphire mare grinned before the goddess glared frustrated daggers down at the pony. "We need to work out some ground rules. And consequences."

"Aye, we do. But first, thou should answer the question." Luna said calmly, looking up at Hel mildly. Their eyes locked, and then Hel finally groaned and sighed before pointing grumpily at Luna's dirty hoof.

The mare rolled her eyes and rose it... then winced awkwardly backwards when Hel grabbed it with her free hand, the mop transforming into a scrubbing brush that she rapidly began to scour the mare's hoof with as she muttered: "You ponies are so disgusting. I should wash you three from head to hoof, you're probably... leaking disease into the air, just brimming with bacteria and I don't want to guess what else..."

Luna growled grumpily at this, and the goddess sniffed disdainfully as she continued to scrub quickly away before saying abruptly: "The first Dolly was a gift from Valthrudnir. Well, okay, less of a gift, more something I stole from him. I made a whole bunch more from that one: they don't got brains, so you don't have to worry about their programming going crazy or anything, so they're... safe."

Scrivener tilted his head at this wording, while Luna awkwardly pulled her hoof away... then slapped childishly at Hel when the goddess attempted to grab her other leg. "Get thee gone, witch! I am already clean enough for all good things."

"You're as filthy as a lollipop in a stable." Hel grumbled, then she awkwardly straightened and shook the scrubbing brush firmly a few times as a quiet light glittered over it. A moment later, it transformed back into a cane, and Hel leaned on this and glowered down at Luna. "And that's precisely why I don't trust even the Ironjaw inside my home. Sure, they might be loyal... but look at what they let inside! They can be twisted. They can be used against me. And I know they all hate me, I'm no fool. But these puppets can't feel love or hate. They can just do what they're programmed to do. Safe."

Hel paused, then she limped past Luna, her eyes locking on Twilight Sparkle as she said softly: "And of course, I keep a bevy of the living dead, too. Because the things that hate life are often the things that will serve life best; because spirits and ghosts and lost souls are even easier than silly robots to tune up and order around."

Twilight shifted awkwardly as Luna glared furiously over her shoulder at the goddess and Scrivener Blooms scowled, and then Hel reached down and gently played her fingers through Twilight's mane. "But you remind me of me, angelcake. You're just... trapped in your role, just like I was... but just like me, sweetie, I know that one day you'll figure out how to open all those locks on all those chains holding you back from your true potential..."

The Lich smiled uneasily up at Hel, as Hel continued to comb tenderly through her mane. "You're a good little girly, aren't you? Yes, you are. But you shouldn't worry about being good so often, strawberry shortcake. You should try and be bad a little now and then."

"She's plenty bad now and then." Scrivener said mildly, stepping forwards... and Hel glared at him when he placed a splintered claw off the rubber mat, the stallion looking down at this and then glowering back up at Hel. "They were a lot better before you decided to try and kill us about a dozen times, you know."

"Oh shut up, they were not, you big baby." Hel retorted, and then she lightly bopped Twilight with her cane, making the Lich blink dumbly before the goddess limped her way slowly around the couch, heading towards Scrivener Blooms. "Let me look at your claws."

"Let you... don't... not look at my... claws. Go away." Scrivener retorted awkwardly, hugging his forelimbs up against his chest and looking lamely up at the goddess: unlike Luna, he couldn't help but feel at least a little afraid of the goddess still. Something about her just... made him nervous.

Hel ignored him, poking him in the forehead with her cane and making the stallion wince before she easily flicked her cane down and whacked across one of his sensitive claws, making him hiss in pain and automatically hold them up to inspect them.

Hel immediately reached out and snagged one of his claws by the wrist, yanking it up and almost hauling Scrivener off the ground as he whimpered, while Luna glared furiously at Hel and Twilight looked uncomfortably up from her reading. But the Lich didn't really know what to say herself: part of her strangely wanted to do more than trust Hel. Part of her almost wanted to ask for advice... but she only stayed quiet for the moment as Hel said mildly: "Look at this. Look, genius, you've gone and ruptured these from the inside-out. Didn't Valthrudnir shut you down and you performed some messy last-minute patch-job to try and get going again?"

The stallion looked sourly up at the goddess, and then he winced when she twisted his claw back and forth, muttering: "Yep, this is just as bad as I imagined it would be. We should just cut these off, it would be easier in the long run. Maybe grow you some new legs. Or sew on Ironjaw legs, they'd be compatible enough. Ironjaw legs, would you like that, huh?"

"No!" Scrivener blurted in a strangled voice, yanking his limbs hurriedly backwards before he glared up at the goddess. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not seriously asking _me_ that, right?" Hel whacked the stallion lightly with her cane, and then she winced and dropped his claw, straightening and holding her hands up in surrender when Luna yanked her gun off her back and aimed at her. "Okay, hey hey hey, peppermint, you don't have to go all angry redneck on me."

Luna only glared, and then Hel held up a finger, saying carefully: "Look. If you put down the gun, cinnabun, I've got a gift to give your hubby-wubby here. I was originally going to save it for a mentor moment... you know, 'take this, you'll need it on your epic quest,' but I see that you two still need some buttering up. And I don't really want to be shot."

Luna grumbled at this, and then she nodded slowly before grouchily holstering Sting Mk II again. Hel relaxed with a sigh of relief... and then Luna dealt a firm kick into the shelf behind her with one hoof, and the goddess grasped her stomach as if the wind had just been knocked out of her, crumpling slightly as her eyes flicked wildly back and forth over the shelves before she staggered away from Scrivener and hobbled as fast as her bad leg would carry her to the furnishing.

She began to hurriedly neaten and straighten the books, Luna watching with the sort of nasty entertainment that had a faint hint of shame mixed into it. But most of that was negated by the fact that Hel liked to torture people shamelessly herself, knowing there would be no punishment for it, no retribution, not even a hope of revenge...

Except they were here, right now, and Luna knew that if she wanted to... she could raise her gun, point it at Hel's head, and blow the goddess' brains out. And goddess or not, Hel had a very frail, nearly-mortal body: killing her would be easy. And killing her would be good, wouldn't it? It wouldn't just feel good... it would _be_ good. Hel, after all, was supposed to be the incarnate of evil... and that aside, she was a tremendous pain in the ass.

But it wouldn't be right. Not in cold blood, not when Hel had a role to serve and play... not when Hel might even offer them help. And furthermore, what would it accomplish? Yes, sometimes Hel targeted innocents. Yes, those innocents would be avenged. But without Hel, the Archives would be without a master and would likely collapse. A power struggle for Hel's position would rise, and who knew what would happen here in Underdark? Luna didn't doubt that Hel had ensured if something happened to her... something would happen to everything else, too.

Hel slowly looked up and scowled at Luna, and Luna looked awkwardly back before the goddess asked crankily: "You were just thinking about killing me, weren't you?"

The sapphire mare simply shrugged after a moment, and Hel huffed as she finished neatening the shelf, leaning back and studying it for a few moments before giving a sigh. "Well, that's as good as it's going to be for now. But you damned ponies... oh, just wait here and keep your dirty hooves off everything. I'll be right back."

Luna only huffed as Hel turned and limped her way quickly out of the room again, an Twilight awkwardly looked up from her chair, putting the book down in her lap as she said finally: "Maybe we should try... being a little nicer to her. I mean, I know she's... well, she scares and frustrates me, too, but I think she can actually help us."

The sapphire mare looked meditatively at Twilight for a few moments at this, then she spun around and quickly patted her hooves across a variety of books on the shelves, and Twilight slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head with a sigh. Then Luna turned back around and glowered over at Scrivener, saying moodily: "Unfortunately, our darling mare is right, Scrivy. Thou must accept her assistance. Even if 'tis.. hellish. And I mean that in more than one sense."

"Because puns are a great way to break the tension from possible incoming torment and death." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he shook his head slowly before turning his eyes towards Twilight, asking finally: "So... you seem calmer."

Twilight smiled a bit, then she held up the book between her hooves, showing the cover to Scrivener: it was titled simply 'Underdark.' "This says that in Hel's dimension... time moves slower the closer you get to the Sanctum. It's how Hel manages so much at once: inside here, time might be moving even slower than it is in Heaven."

The charcoal stallion nodded a little, and Luna admittedly felt a bit of relief herself at that thought, closing her eyes and murmuring: "So things may not yet be as dire as we fear, even with the time lost at Cairnmór. That is a relief."

The Lich nodded slowly, then she turned her eyes back down to the book,saying quietly: "Hel wrote this herself. It's sort of... a manual to her dimension. It says that those with the right powers... the ability to access the correct magical wavelengths... can actually modify reality in outer Underdark..."

Luna frowned at this, tilting her head curiously and saying finally: "Strange that Hel would leave such a vulnerability... stranger still that she has informed us of this. What other information is in that book, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Lots. A lot I can't make sense of... she's... smart." Twilight said finally, and when Scrivener and Luna both looked at the Lich with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, the violet mare shook her head quickly. "Not like me. I might be smart, and I know a lot about magic, but I really don't know a lot of technical information like this... she's got element listings and wavelengths and... atomic measurements. I've never even heard of some of these things..."

Luna only grunted, shaking her head before she said softly: "Well, the gods knew much. Strength in part comes from understanding, Twilight Sparkle, and science and magic are not so far apart as we like to think. After all, what else would you call bashing rocks together to create flame?"

Scrivener Blooms looked mildly over at Luna, saying wryly: "Chemical reactions are a little different from waving your horn around and making explosions shoot out of it."

"It is not. 'Tis the same damn principle. Creating a reaction." Luna retorted, striding over towards him so she could poke at him with her horn before she looked grouchily up, adding flatly: "And where is that damned Hel? She is taking forever. The only reason I do not fear ambush is because I know she would not dare splash our blood everywhere."

"Most powerful magic is nullified inside the Sanctum anyway." Twilight added, as she looked back down at the book, and Luna frowned curiously at this before she waved her horn back and forth, but the violet mare only winced and quickly gestured at her. "Don't... don't try it! It says anything that emits an energy level above twelve _bæns_... what's a _bæn_?"

"'Tis an ancient unit of measurement." Luna said absently, looking back and forth. "A single _bæn_ is roughly equivalent to the magic energy thou must exert to create a point of light around thy horn. Twelve _bæns_ would be... let us see..."

Luna peered over at Scrivener, her cracked soulstone horn glowing steadily brighter as Scrivener winced backwards... then sighed in relief even as he and Twilight both twitched at the recoil that zapped over Luna's horn as she grasped at her head with a curse and a groan. "Oh damn this accursed prosthetic. Twelve _bæns_ is one more than it can handle right now."

"Question answered." Scrivener said mildly as he rubbed absently at his head... then grimaced and drew his claw slowly away, shivering and making a face as he smeared sticky gunk against his features from the sluggishly-bleeding appendage. "Oh Horses of Heaven."

"There are none of those here." Hel's voice came moodily through the passage, and then she complained: "And why is it that everyone thinks demons have to be so different but angels, oh, they must be just like you and me but bigger and cooler and nicer? I mean that metaphorically, clearly. They're not like me."

Luna and Scrivener both looked sourly at the archway as Hel limped back through it... before both frowned as they looked at the large, durable case she was carrying, wincing a bit and listing visibly to the side as she complained: "I hope you guys appreciate this. I had to do all kinds of work for months at my forge to build these things. They're super cool and they're going to turn you from a fruit snack into something with a little more zing, but seriously. Work is hard, okay?"

Hel wheezed as she managed to stumble over to the stallion, then she delicately set the case down and sighed in relief... before wincing and twitching when Luna headbutted the large, leatherbound object over. It gave a tremendous bang, the clasps popping loose, and Hel said in a frustrated voice: "Don't do that, don't do that! Watch the floor, don't scratch the floor!"

The sapphire mare only huffed and leaned down, shoving her face against the suitcase before she forced it open with her muzzle, then she blinked in surprise as she drew her head back, mouthing slowly at the sight of what was inside. "These are... what are these?"

The goddess straightened and brushed at herself, then she leaned on her cane and smiled, gesturing easily down at the open case. "These are the Talons. You could say they're a... a helping hand for your hubby-wubby. Because, Mr. Poet, those broken claws of yours need to be... fixed."

Scrivener looked up uneasily, then slowly turned his eyes back down to the objects in the case: large, white-silver gauntlets with extended metal sleeves that would cover Scrivener's lower front leg, and with additional cusps that would give some extra protection to his elbow joint. They had large, extended digits that were shaped like dexterous claws, which looked solid... and yet somehow, Scrivener thought they must be able to bend and move. He wasn't sure why he thought that, but it just felt... right. In fact, the whole claws felt... right.

He didn't like that. Well, he did in a way but... it also scared him a little, to gaze down at these metallic things made by a dark goddess and think... "These were made for me."

"You figure that out all by yourself, genius?" Hel asked mildly, and Scrivener made a face and looked up at her dryly as Luna only continued to stare over the Talons with fascination. Then the goddess grinned, tapping the side of the case gently with her cane as she said: "Still, I'm glad you've got brains enough to be impressed. You see, Scrivener Blooms... these are designed to work perfectly with those strange Clockwork Pony powers of yours. Now, in the past, I always wanted to play with Vally-wally's toys, but he never let me lay so much as a finger on the ones I didn't steal out from under his button-little-nosey... so this, well, this is a real treat."

The charcoal stallion glared up at Hel, but for some reason, he wasn't able to form the words, to tell her that he was no project of Valthrudnir's. He and Hel only looked at each other for a few moments, and then the goddess smiled, saying softly: "Good, chocolate pudding. Looks like you're starting to recognize your place in the grand scheme of things."

Scrivener shook his head slowly and returned his eyes to the Talons as Luna lifted one carefully free of the case, inspecting the metal and how... beautiful it was. Where perfectly-shaped, strangely soft-textured plates locked together, the metal was distinctly silvered and slightly raised, and the mare smiled a bit as she drew her eyes over metallic knuckles that were the same color, murmuring: "These look... nay, they are not like a dragon's claws. The design is... more fortified. Dragons' claws are for grasping: these are for slashing."

"And they're not meant to come off, are they?" Twilight asked uneasily as she approached, studying the Talon Luna was holding up, and the sapphire mare frowned as her eyes slid up to the top of the sleeve, and what she realized were some kind of loose bolts.

Scrivener blinked, then he slowly leaned backwards, wincing and shaking his head awkwardly as he said uneasily: "Wait, I'm... you want those to permanently..."

"'Tis some trick! Some cunning design! My husband only needs time and a little bit of magic, both we shall find soon enough!" Luna snapped, glaring up at Hel, but the goddess only looked calmly down at the sapphire mare. "I shall not be made part or party to thy sick experiments, Hel!"

Hel clucked her tongue at this, then shook her head slowly and said softly: "Oh, you silly little cinnamon bun. Do I have an angle here? Sure I do. I want you three to owe me. And of course I want to give you reasons not to kill me, that's another big thing on the agenda.

"But you don't have to be a genius or a doctor to see that Scrivy here... he just isn't healing up right. I mean, come on, just look at these poor things!" Hel flicked her cane upwards, and Scrivener winced as both of his claws were forcefully hefted into the air by some kind of telekinetic force. "And don't even try lying to me and say they've been getting better. The corruption has just been crystallizing, like big gross scabs. That isn't better by a long shot."

She let her cane drop, and Scrivener's own claws were released, the stallion clutching them close against his chest as Hel said softly: "It's time to move on to higher and better things. To an injection system that can handle the corruption, and give you an edge in battle. To something that isn't going to hurt constantly and leave you vulnerable right at the time you need strength most. Yeah, and I have a whole bunch of other reasons, too, but I'm getting bored of making a sales pitch out of this. You really got no other choice, and I think you know that. 'Cause if it wasn't for all the soothing energy running through the air of this place, you'd be on the floor, crying and begging for the pain to end."

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all looked up at the goddess, and then Luna trembled as her eyes slowly roved up to her own prosthetic horn. A soulstone horn, provided by Valthrudnir... and now, here they were with the ancient enemy of Valhalla, and she wanted to give Scrivener... new claws. New _Talons_. "We... what if we refuse? I am not saying thou art... lying or speaking truth about Scrivy's condition, I only desire to know... what if we refuse these weapons?"

"They're tools, not weapons." Hel replied disapprovingly, and then the goddess shook her head before adding in a calmer voice, gesturing easily at them with one hand: "Then we lose against Gymbr, and he kills us all. Because, sweethearts... my backup plan happens to be _you_."

The trio stared up at Hel in disbelief, Luna mouthing wordlessly and Twilight shifting back and forth as she tried to understand, before Hel laughed and grinned, gesturing around them. "Oh come on, look around, look at this! No one has ever, _ever_ made it this far before unless I invited them in! And even if we made a game out of it, you guys still pushed through literally Hell and literally high water to get to me.

"And Gymbr, lest we forget... is made from you. But he's not the original... he's a creation of the Norns. He's still apparently bound by all kinds of rules and little follies he doesn't even seem to know about, still nothing more than a puppet on a string... even if he happens to think he's a Mister Big Shot now because of that soulstone core in his heart, you three have just the tools to beat him. Or you're going to, if you accept these Talons and agree to just sit down, shut up, and listen to me for once in your miserable little lives, sweetie pies."

Scrivener looked back down at the metal claws, shaking his head weakly as Luna glared up at Hel and Twilight only silently reached up and touched Scrivener's back... and after a moment, the stallion laughed faintly and murmured: "It always ends up being me, doesn't it?"

"That's what happens when you make yourself the scapegoat, little clay pony. Sometimes you get more than you bargained for." Hel replied almost gently, and then she tapped the case with her cane as Luna set down Talon, staring at them and swallowing a little. "Now, I'm not gonna lie to you. After we screw those bolts into place, it's going to hurt like hell as they fuse to you. They're never going to come off... but you'll be able to feel through them, a little. Oh, no, not like you feel with these claws here, of course..."

Hel squatted, reaching down and grasping one of Scrivener's claws to yank it up between them, but her eyes were unflinching as she said softly: "So... since this is the last time you'll really be able to feel anything at all with your own hand-like implements... you might want to touch your girls' faces one last time. And hold that memory very, very close... because believe me, even the things you think you'll never forget will start to fade one day."

Scrivener lowered his head, breathing slowly... and then, silently, he reached both forelimbs up as Luna and Twilight both slipped in close. They embraced tightly for a few moments, then drew slowly apart as Scrivener Blooms silently slipped his claws up, cupping the features of these ponies he loved, thinking silently of how it felt to hold their hooves, slide his claws through their manes, to grip a quill made of a feather taken from Luna or Twilight or touch their bodies, feel out the shapes, the hidden scars, the muscle and flesh and softness and all the hidden things that eyes could never see...

And then, slowly, his claw fell away as Twilight smiled at him faintly, and Luna glared over at Hel, whispering: "This had best not be some cheating revenge on thy part, Hel. And thou had best not be lying. Or I swear to thee now, there will be a reckoning."

"You'll thank me one day. All three of you." Hel replied kindly, and then she stepped backwards and pointed at the Talons with her cane. "Put them on, to start with. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen until we start putting those bolts in... hey, just think of it as an upgrade."

"I'm not a machine. I'm not a puppet." Scrivener said quietly, grimacing as he carefully picked up one of the Talons... and then he gritted his teeth and nodded, sliding his claw into the dark sleeve and wincing at how it felt... almost like his claw had been wrapped in some kind of hot skin. Worse yet was the fact it seemed to pulse against him, like he was putting on something... alive...

His digits stretched into the fingers of the gauntlet, and he shivered a bit as he rose the Talon, flexing it slowly. It already moved with ease, even before being... fused. He didn't want to imagine what that process was going to entail, though, so instead he focused on the other Talon as Luna asked almost desperately: "And there is no other way? Thou must... must make a monster of my husband?"

"As if you have a problem with that." Hel said mildly, and Luna bared her fangs in a furious snarl that made Hel wince backwards. "Hey! Just saying!"

"Stop it! Please... both of you." Twilight's voice softened as she looked from Hel to Luna, and the sapphire mare slumped as the Lich trembled a little, then looked up and said almost harshly: "Luna and Scrivener and I love each other and we're connected. If we are monsters... we're monsters together. But all we really are is people, trying to do our best, trying to save our friends and family, and we're here asking for your help, Hel. We're here to help you too, if we can, so... please. Stop it."

"Because clearly this is all my fault." Hel grumbled, crossing her arms sulkily, but then she simply nodded before the goddess returned her eyes to Scrivener Blooms when the stallion finished sliding on the second Talon. "But alright. Moon pie, angel cake, you wanna help out chocolate sauce here? Well, you see those loose bolts on the limbs? Twist those around and around and around, until you can't twist them anymore. Oh, it's going to hurt like hell, yes... especially with the three of you connected and all... but don't worry. It won't leave anything permanent... on you two, at least."

Hel's eyes gleamed as they drew almost greedily to Luna and Twilight: the Lich shivered, but the sapphire mare only looked almost challengingly up at Hel. She didn't speak, though, letting her eyes, her raw emotions do the talking for her, and after a moment the goddess only shrugged and stepped backwards, saying softly: "I suppose you could say I found a way to do localized, low-key magic that the Sanctum around us doesn't pick up... magic that's more... encouragement than it is transformation. I get bored, after all... and I do so love finding loopholes. Even the ones in my own rules. Now... one for the money, two for the show, three to get ready, and four... to..."

Luna and Twilight both looked at Scrivener, and the stallion nodded curtly, gritting his teeth before he felt the winged unicorns grasp a bolt on either sleeve with telekinesis. And a moment later, the bolts started to spin, and it took all of Scrivener's strength not to cry out or move as he felt them drilling painfully into his flesh, Hel grinning widely as she whispered: "Go."

Twilight gasped as he felt the bolt lock into place, and Luna flinched as the screw on her side clicked into same before she looked down... but only growled at the sight of the bleeding, almost inch-diameter hole in her own leg before she and Twilight both grasped another bolt.

For Scrivener, all he was aware of was pain that rose to a scream, then slowly dulled down to a pained throb and a strange stiffness in one arm... and then the pain came on again in both limbs, this time from different angles. And again it was a fight not to cry out as Hel watched almost greedily: the goddess only leaned on her cane, silent the whole time, her only movement from her heavy breathing and the way she eagerly licked her lips. And Scrivener didn't want to give her any more entertainment than she already had: he refused to scream. He refused to show how much it just goddamn hurt.

The last two bolts clicked into place, and Luna's legs wobbled, threatening to collapse beneath her... before her eyes widened as a sudden numbness tore through her limbs, staring down at her hooves as Twilight almost fell over from the same sensation. But what Scrivener felt was agony, and he fell backwards with a howl of surprised that turned into a shriek of misery: all the pride in the world, all the bitterness and stubbornness he had couldn't stop him from screaming in torment as he rolled back and forth, Talons flexing and rippling and almost _melting_ with the way they were changing.

"Oh, hey, cool, my dismemberment charm worked." Hel said positively, and when Twilight and Luna both stared at her with horror, Hel laughed over the sound of Scrivener's screaming and waved a hand airily, correcting casually: "Not like, physical dismemberment, don't worry. Spiritual dismemberment. Actually I should probably drop the 'dismemberment' part of that, it's kind of a misnomer but like... see how you guys aren't rolling around crying and possibly dying? That's 'cause the Talons just absorbed the network of energy running through your husband's forelegs."

"I don't... stop hurting him! What's happening to him?" Twilight shouted, looking up at Hel with desperation, but the goddess only smiled calmly and tented her fingers together over her cane.

"You're not going to listen right now anyway. Just watch. It's almost over." Hel soothed, and Luna snarled... then cursed as she looked down, feeling her forelegs heating up as her skin seemed to ripple and then she hugged them tightly against her body as flares of pain traveled along her nerves. "Oh, whoops. Looks like things are reconnecting just a little too soon."

Luna gasped, then snarled furiously up at Hel as Twilight glared at the goddess, inarticulate rage filling up the violet mare... but before either winged unicorn could give in to their anger, the pain was gone as suddenly as it had come as Scrivener curled up in the fetal position, breathing shakily and clutching his metallic claws against his chest even as sick, stale ooze leaked from his damaged claws.

Luna and Twilight both turned towards him, the violet mare almost throwing herself on top of Scrivener in her worry as Luna leaned down and grimaced in disgust at the pus-like substance dripping out of the Talons. But then Hel made a retching noise and hurriedly flicked her cane, and all three ponies were startled as the ichors burst into flames, rapidly boiling away to nothing as Scrivener slapped his claws wildly against the ground and his own body before he glowered over at Hel.

Hel only grinned back, and Scrivener frowned before he looked dumbly down as he realized he was supporting himself easily with the Talons. They didn't hurt at all, as he carefully stood up, then awkwardly hopped his back legs into the air once, then twice, putting as much weight as he dared on the metal claws.

But they didn't hurt and... yes. It felt like he was touching things through some kind of cloth, but when he rose a claw in front of his wondering eyes, he marveled over the way it moved so easily when he wiggled his digits. He clenched them into a fist, then stomped a claw down against the rubber mat, then reached up... and laughed a bit when Luna shoved her face against his Talon, automatically stroking tenderly along her cheek and closing his eyes as he cupped her features.

Twilight, meanwhile, was inspecting the other Talon closely... and she frowned a little as she realized it was smaller. That even if the sleeves still had a sort of enlarged rip where metal tightly-gripped flesh, the rest of the Talons had... "Fused. They shrank, they... but... they would have crushed his flesh..."

"Not if I simply got rid of it." Hel replied kindly, and Scrivener and Luna both froze, then slowly looked up at this, but the goddess only smiled pleasantly and shrugged, saying easily: "Hey, it's not just 'put these on and I'll glue them to your skin,' you know. To make sure they're at their very best... well, think of those like an exoskeleton. And beneath it... well. You shouldn't think about it too much. It's probably all mush. Or sponge. Or whatever else happens to corruption and blood when you boil it at temperatures roughly approximating the surface of the sun."

Luna's eye twitched as she gnashed her teeth together, and Twilight Sparkle gaped as Scrivener stared blankly down at one of the Talons. The prosthetic limbs... but before he could dissolve into either anger or hatred or just miserable regret, faint blue lines of energy streaked suddenly over the metallic appendages before faint runes glimmered along his steel limbs, the stallion wincing and falling backwards on his rump. "What the hell is that?"

"I made you bigger, better, and badder. The three B's. And for your information, Valkyrie, being a bitch isn't one of them." Hel said pointedly, and Luna growled up at the goddess before Hel continued cheerfully: "I just threw on a few enchantments... some of my own design, you know. All Daddy didn't kill me for a lot of reasons... he wanted me around, not just because every hero needs a villain, but because I was always fantastic at working with charms and enchantments and synthetic spells. My name, you guys know my puppets!"

Luna grumbled moodily as Twilight looked uneasily at Scrivener's claws, and the stallion slowly flexed the Talon again, asking uncertainly: "What... what does it do?"

Hel smiled... then flicked her cane, sending a spark of lightning at the stallion. Scrivener winced, blocking this with his claw... before he stared in disbelief as the lightning was absorbed into it, faint twists of electricity running up and down the limb as Hel said softly: "Oh, a whole lot of things. A lot I'm going to let you figure out on your own, but you should always share a hint or two to get going. Besides, I like you three. I feel comfortable with you three. And we're going to be the very best of friends, even if one day..."

Hel covered her mouth as if she had almost told a secret, giving a sly smile, and Scrivener grimaced before he slammed his claw bad-temperedly against the floor... then stared in surprise as both Luna and Twilight yelled and flailed wildly as electricity sparked over the ground in a narrow shockwave around him, the stallion looking lamely back and forth before Luna shouted furiously and flailed at him violently with her hooves. "Idiot!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?" Scrivener asked in a strangled voice, wincing away from the sapphire mare and nearly falling over before he managed to catch one of her hooves in his claws, and Luna halted immediately, the two looking at this for a few moments as if hypnotized before they both blushed slightly and pulled hurriedly away, glowering up at Hel.

The goddess only gave them a saccharine smile, however, leaning down and saying seriously: "I would never mock two ponies in love! Especially if they were in love with a third pony. I mean, every night a threesome! Every day like being hung over!"

"It's not quite like that." Twilight said sourly, and then she shook her head and gestured at Scrivener, and without having to look the stallion held a claw out in front of the Lich so she could feel along the Talon, murmuring: "This is so... strange..."

"Please, vanilla fritter, this can't be the first metalflesh charm you've ever seen. Once bonded, it'll retain the properties of the metal it was made of – in this case, mercurial silver – but it'll also take on the properties of the flesh it was bound into. Which means it'll heal nice and quick for you, and it can channel corruption. The best of both worlds." Hel smiled and gestured at the Talons, grinning slightly as Scrivener flexed one uneasily. "But be careful. That doesn't mean they're indestructible, and it doesn't mean they don't have weaknesses. If pieces get chopped off, they won't grow back... they'll have to be forged back on. Most cuts in the metal won't clot. Intense cold will make them brittle, intense heat will make them melt.

"I'll let you figure the rest out on your own." Hel absently waved a hand at them, then she slowly drew her eyes over the trio of ponies as she said softly: "Now, for the next... five, ten minutes... we're not going to bite, or growl, or mock. We're not going to laugh or cry or even be the littlest bit silly. We're going to talk about Gymbr."

Luna frowned at this, and Twilight looked up apprehensively as Scrivener Blooms shifted a bit, still flexing his Talons uneasily. But Hel looked serious: more serious than any of them had ever seen her before, and it made them hesitate to deny her.

And when Luna finally gave a brief nod, Hel smiled and strode slowly over to a small couch, sitting down in it with a grunt and putting her cane on the table in front of her. Twilight headed back to the armchair she had been in before as Luna and Scrivener both took up seats in a different couch, and the four surveyed each other almost warily for a few moments before Hel said softly: "You three are my backup plan. Since I first saw you three, oh, I knew that if things ever went really south, for any reason... I could count on you. You started off... so small, so unimportant, but how you've blossomed, all three of you!"

Hel chuckled quietly, smiling kindly over at Twilight. "I suppose you've heard about how you and your friends are in nearly every world.. are so important not just to your nation, but the entirety of Midgard. Vally-wally got so frustrated looking for that core reality, you know... he tried to do it every possible way. Giant drills, rampant destruction, old scrolls, bargains with gods and demons, pressing the home button a whole bunch of times on his GPS, making a Prophet and sending spies throughout every reality...

"He never did find it. He never _could_ find it. The closest he ever got was the Prophet, who at least was able to tell him what precisely he was looking for... but I don't think she really knew the way, either. Ideas and reality trickle from one world to the next, you see: some people, attuned people, pick up on these. Write books and compose stories they think are just fantasy – always altered a little, to sell to a better crowd, to hit that target audience, to get past the editor! – when in reality, _that's_ what they are. Reality." Hel tapped her cane calmly against her own temple, smiling slightly. "And none of us, not me, not you, not anyone out there... knows how much is out there.

"I'm telling you this because you keep thinking to yourselves that Gymbr is just an altered story that's come alive and is currently attempting to alter reality to his liking. What I'm telling you is that he might be as real as you and me... maybe even more in some ways. Maybe he really did exist, outside of a story: maybe he's not trying to reenact the narrative you know him from. Maybe he really has learned a thing or two about not being a complete rosebud." Hel leaned forwards, looking between the three ponies slowly. "Do you understand that?"

"What art thou saying? That Gymbr really is trying to stop something even more destructive than he is?" Luna stopped, then growled and shook her head. "No games, Hel: I thought thou had just suggested that thyself, after all."

Hel held up a hand, bowing her head forwards politely. "No games, none at all." She smiled across at them, saying softly: "I'm saying you three have to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Now, these Pious? Please. I'd know long before Gymbr if they were running around, trying to infect our worlds instead of crying and panicking in their own weird way with Gymbr out to try and eat them all like french fries. What I'm saying is that our sweet Gymbr is... a confused, lost animal. One that is suffering and inflicting suffering, and something we ourselves have to put down. He's a threat: to me, to you, to everything you hold dear."

"But you helped him. You're the one who made that soulstone core for him." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and Hel grinned at this, shaking her head and clicking her tongue.

"Oh no, no I didn't. I made it for _Kvasir_... and very strictly, too. I designed it just the way Kvasir wanted it, as Gymbr had told him, but... I tied a few of the rules together, you see. For one, it shouldn't function without Kvasir still being alive and well. I always liked Kvasir, you know, he was a better man than I ever took him for." Hel looked down for a moment, and then she sighed and said softly: "But apparently Gymbr recognized that tampering, and he must have drained a whole lot of Kvasir's blood out of his body before killing him. He loopholed my knot so he could free himself from the sort of control Kvasir had over the soulstone... I probably should have warned the silly honeybutt about that."

Scrivener grimaced as Luna looked down with a quiet curse, before Twilight asked softly: "So you're scared, is that it? Afraid of what Gymbr might do to you..."

Hel looked sourly at Twilight Sparkle, saying moodily: "I hate to point this out, but if you're not afraid of what Gymbr might do to us, then you're just plain stupid. I thought that was pretty clear from that skirmish you lost."

"Perhaps we would not have lost if thou had not modified Kvasir's journals." Luna growled, straightening slightly and narrowing her eyes at the goddess, but Hel only tapped her cane slowly against the floor, looking evenly back.

"Look, sugarplum. You can blame me all you like, but the reality is that you still would have lost. You're not going to out-tough Gymbr." Hel said moodily, then she pointed at the sapphire mare's soulstone horn. "But with that, you might stand half a chance. I bet Vally-wally would be rolling in his grave if he only knew... he gave you the greatest weapon you have against Gymbr."

Luna frowned at this, looking up at her cracked soulstone horn, and Hel gestured at the books on the table, saying mildly: "These, you can take with you when you leave, and at least the one smart person in your group will figure it out. The short version is that soulstone responds to soulstone, especially when it's made by the same hands... and I have a brand new horn and recipe for you to take with you."

"So you are going to help us. I mean..." Scrivener stopped, looking down silently at one of his Talons and flexing it slowly before he said grudgingly: "I guess... you already have helped us quite a bit. So... well... thank you, I guess. And we do... appreciate the further help and stuff."

"What the poet said." Luna grumbled, and Twilight gave a more-honest smile. Hel looked over the three ponies for a moment, and then she simply nodded before grunting and forcing herself up to her feet, leaning forwards on her cane as she studied them all intently.

"Good." she said finally, and then she rubbed thoughtfully at the underside of her chin before nodding firmly a few times. "Yes, good. You three at least can fake a little gratitude, whether you mean it or not, and that's something I like. And yes, I am going to help you more... but less for your sakes and more because I know that once Gymbr's done with Valhalla and 'saving' it from the so-called 'light,' he's probably going to turn his cannons on me. And that's really the last thing I need to worry about dealing with right now."

"Still. Thank you." Twilight said softly, and Scrivener and Luna traded looks before they both finally nodded a little.

Hel only pretended to look flattered for a moment in response, half-bowing towards them before the goddess limped around in a circle and gestured at them mildly. "Come on. Let's shove a new horn into your head, Brynhild. And then I'll show you a little trick I learned that used to make All Daddy mad as here and should piss off Gymbr even more."

The ponies nodded, and then Hel hesitated before glancing over her shoulder and adding awkwardly: "And I'm really no good at goodbyes but after this you'll have to leave. Really. You've probably left microbes and filth all over and the books need rearranging and oh, there's always so much to do and nice as it is to have visitors... it's not nice at all."

The three ponies only looked at Hel with varying levels of exasperation, and then Twilight asked finally, since both Scrivener and Luna gave her a look that clearly told her to and she was the only one who seemed capable of getting along with the goddess: "But... what if we need to come back? I mean... well... what if we need-"

"Oh stop that, five minutes are up." Hel grumbled as she limped into the main room, and then she slowly made her way over to the metal pillar holding the cradle high in the air. She tapped it twice with her cane, and the pillar rumbled before slowly lowering, screens and all, as the goddess said calmly without looking around: "You know the way now, Twilight Sparkle. Your gift is magic. You'll figure it out."

Twilight shifted uneasily, and then Hel grinned as the cradle lowered in front of her, slipping into the seat with a sigh and facing the crescent of different screens as she tucked her cane in beside her. She laced her fingers together and cracked her knuckles loudly before beginning to tap rapidly over the screens, her eyes glowing as she said cheerfully: "A little twist here, a little nick there... and... ta-da! And Gymbr won't notice until too late that I've gone and done a few remote adjustments to his precious Hourglass and sped time up in Valhalla."

"You can do that?" Twilight couldn't keep the awe out of her voice as she stared up at Hel, and Hel only smiled kindly over at the violet mare, gesturing at her with one hand.

"I helped build it, after all, long before All Daddy was All Daddy." Hel said softly, and Luna couldn't help but feel a strange new respect for the goddess before Hel leaned out of her cradle, saying mildly: "But I've gone and gotten ahead of myself, haven't I? Let me rest a minute, then we'll get your horn, Brynhild. And I'll put up with a few more annoying pony questions."

Luna smiled wryly, then she hesitantly nodded to the goddess, looking at her evenly: but now, all too clearly, the sapphire mare could see the resemblance between the old Odin and Hel, in that smile, in the way they acted, in that hidden wisdom they both had... and in the way they were well-worthy of respect, but always had to be treated with care, and never someone you could risk turning your back on. Respected, treated well even... but never entirely trusted, no matter what gifts they gave, or what they promised.

Promises, after all, could be the most dangerous things of all.


	32. Blessings From Helheim

Chapter Thirty: Blessings From Helheim

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna felt a little uncomfortable. Here they were, after all, accepting the gifts of the Goddess of Helheim, in preparation to attack Valhalla... to bring down a dark, alter-evil version of themselves. It wasn't just because it felt surreal, or like everything was bound to go horribly wrong... it was because through all of this, Hel hadn't been holding her superiority over their heads, or making them do more than grunt awkward 'thank-yous' to her now and then. It was actually making her feel surprisingly guilty: Hel had given them new equipment, helped repair their gear, shared some of her caches of soulstone and gianttooth with her – not to mention the magically-enhanced satchels that carried these stores of raw material, the bags enhanced to be much larger on the inside than they were outside and yet never weigh more than twenty pounds – and that was only the beginning of what Hel had given the three ponies.

She glanced absently up at the new soulstone horn standing out of her head: it had a slight, spiraling edge to it, and was a little taller and more ornate than her old horn. It also had hurt a lot more putting in, although both she and Scrivener had been surprised by the fact that with the Talons now on, it seemed like the stallion's control over the mire had actually increased... not to mention the potency...

Luna shivered a little and shook her head briefly, trying not to think too much about the poison. The sweet, delicious poison she had only managed to lick a little of off her muzzle... _Cease, Luna._

She closed her eyes, then cleared her throat awkwardly as she turned to look at Hel. The old crone was leaning on her cane and looking meditatively down at Twilight Sparkle as the violet mare rambled about some magical theory, and neither seemed to notice her attempt at being polite, so the starry-maned pony simply leaned forwards and interrupted loudly: "Hel, thou hast our thanks."

Hel cocked her head towards Luna curiously, and then she simply smiled wryly and shrugged, replying after a moment: "For what? Using you three as the big sharp sticks I'm going to take all the credit for pummeling Gymbr with?"

Luna scowled at this, and Twilight Sparkle sighed before Scrivener Blooms looked up mildly from studying his Talons, saying dryly: "Yeah, precisely that. Thanks for making us your living weapons and being such a... a real delight."

"You're welcome, choco-flakes. Now take vanilla tart and cinnamon swirl over here and get out." Hel gestured crankily at them with her cane, shaking her head and adding wryly: "You've really all been a fantastic waste of time, though. We should do this again. But after I can put down newspapers and plastic all over everything."

Luna only grunted in response, then she shook her soulstone horn back and forth, asking for the dozenth time: "So we shall be able to return here to thine Underdark whenever we please now because of my-"

"Yes. Yes, for... I don't know, the thirteenth, eighteenth, hundredth time, yes." Hel groaned, rolling her eyes and holding her arms up towards the ceiling. "Is it really that hard to understand, just... really? The horn is keyed to here. The horn is made by me. The horn will let you make a jump to Underdark, but please, just. Try not to come back here. Ever. I'd rather wait until you're dead and you have to be my servants for eternity."

Luna scowled at this as Scrivener Blooms looked up mildly; only Twilight Sparkle seemed to think there was any possibility of truth to this statement as she shifted uneasily. But then Hel only huffed and shook her head, saying wryly: "Except I really don't know what I'd even do with 'servants' like you. The thought kind of makes me sick to my stomach, actually, since it's not like I could ever trust any of you with any kind of work around here."

Twilight sighed as Luna and Scrivener both glowered up at the goddess, and Hel looked moodily back between them before she waved at them crankily with her cane. "Shoo, shoo. And oh, if you see one of my puppets again, don't you go blocking up my wavelength or anything. I'll have to send Theodore Bear after you once I sew him back together."

"Then I shall merely have to rip him apart again." Luna retorted haughtily, raising her head and glowering over at Hel, who glared back at this and leaned forwards aggressively. "Machines and toys and puppets and the living dead... thou must truly live in fear if thou must spend all thy time around sexless drudges."

"Why does it always have to come back to sex with you Valkyries?" Hel groaned and rolled her eyes. "Sex sex sex followed by violence violence violence followed by sexual violence and violent sex, always. You know that you're just acting exactly like All Daddy programmed you to, right?"

Luna slowly, dangerously narrowed her eyes as one twitched slightly, and Hel winced a bit and shuffled backwards before Twilight Sparkle said awkwardly: "Uh. I... I'm ready to open a portal outside. You're... sure that'll work, right?"

"It takes control, Twilight Sparkle, to maintain a portal at a low energy level... but a short range portal to Outer Underdark only needs ten _bæns_ of energy." Hel shrugged, resting her hands on her cane before she tilted her head towards the violet mare, saying pleasantly: "Unless, of course, what you meant is that you don't think you can handle doing that."

Twilight Sparkle made the slightest face, and Luna couldn't help but smile amusedly despite herself. She had to admit that Hel was very, very good when it came to prodding just the right nerve... and after a moment, the Lich sighed and nodded, muttering: "Okay, okay, I... I can do this, yeah. Just... I just need a moment, then."

Luna and Scrivener both fell in on either side of the Lich, nodding to her supportively, and the violet mare smiled a little back before she took a slow breath as she faced forwards. Hel stepped politely out of the way, watching with a strange intentness on her features as Twilight focused herself with the help of the reassuring thoughts coming from her partners.

She rose her horn as it glowed, brightening slowly but steadily before she took a slow breath as the aura around it steadied out. She bit her lip as she leaned forwards, concentrating on the spell that Hel had taught her and told her would work here in Underdark, concentrating on the stone path she remembered following to reach the mansion...

She gritted her teeth, automatically wanting to pour a little more magic into the spell just in case, but she resisted the urge, instead focusing on making the magic precise, sharp, making every molecule of energy count...

Twilight slashed her horn downwards, and there was a powerful thrum of energy before reality in front of her split open with a crackle, then transformed into an oval, glimmering portal thinly-edged with silver radiance. The violet mare blinked, raising her head and staring in awe at her own accomplishment before she blushed as Hel waved at them hurriedly, the goddess looking both pleased and anxious. "Hurry, hurry, go go go! You're going to let all the bugs in, and a chill and... oh, just pop out of here so I can throw you out of my Underdark."

"Thou hast our thanks, old witch." Luna said softly, and Hel gave a wry smile even as she nervously squeezed and fretted at the neck of her cane. Then the sapphire mare gently nudged Twilight forwards, and the violet mare smiled lamely before hurrying towards the portal, passing through and making the surface ripple.

Luna and Scrivener hesitated only a moment longer, both looking up at the dark goddess before turning and hurrying into the breach... and a bare second after they had passed through, the portal blinked out of existence, leaving the three ponies standing on the stone road roughly halfway between Hel's manse and the great wall that protected her home.

The ponies traded looks back and forth, then small, relieved smiles. Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but laugh a little as Scrivener Blooms reached up a Talon and squeezed her shoulder gently, and the Lich automatically gazed at this with a faint, odd blush in her cheeks.

Luna understood that reaction well, as she gazed softly between her partners. Yes, they all loved to repeat, again and again, that... they were just ponies, just people. They always talked about how they loved each other for the way they fit together, their personalities, and that was very true; all the same, though, there was something... fascinating, and darkly erotic about having a partner who could be called 'monster,' who bore such... powerful and handsome and _dangerous_ traits... and how all three of them had come to reflect each other's darkness, and sometimes ended up baring those faces that lurked inside them to the light of day, to each other...

Then the attention of all three ponies was drawn upwards by a throat clearing loudly, and Luna scowled at a bovine-headed ice puppet as it leaned in towards them, looking pointedly down at the ponies. "Are you three done all... being all creepy or crybabyish or whatever? Because you know, you should really get going."

"Please just open the portal for us, accursed goddess." Luna said tiredly, and Hel huffed loudly, but then the ice puppet nodded with a grumble as she turned and rubbed her hands lightly together.

"Well, I'm sure I'll miss you when you're gone, but for now I can't stand you being here." Hel remarked, then she rose her hands and wiggled her fingers. "Now, I can't make rainbows and hurricanes, but what I can do is take you from A to pick up that B before you head to C Looking Glass World. Ha, I'm a punner!"

Luna glared up at the puppet, but before she or anyone else could say anything, there was a crackle of energy, a blinding flash, a whirl of vertigo... and Luna stumbled dumbly before she caught herself and stared around as she realized they were standing in Cairnmór, and Ironjaw were gaping at them with disbelief.

"Hey, Terra! Get out here if you want a ride back to your kid!" Hel shouted loudly to the air, and there was awkward silence for a moment before it was broken by the sound of a door banging open as Terra hurried out into the street, a wide grin on her face.

A terrified-looking Airid was following her, and Hel cocked her head curiously at this before she looked mildly down at Luna, jerking a thumb towards the smaller male Ironjaw. "What are you, the humane society? You have to go and adopt every lost little stray lamb you come across?"

"Oh shut up, Hel, and just take us back home as thou promised. Or else we shall have to tell all the dragons here about their origins." Luna replied mildly, and Hel looked less-than-thrilled with this before she sighed loudly and nodded a few times, the puppet making a few exaggerated bows towards the sapphire mare.

"Whatever you command, moon pie. Oh, and since we're on the subject of adopting wild animals... stop trying to kidnap my pets. I'm going to have to give those Destroyers of mine a firm talking-to for thinking they can up and leave me for you." Hel said mildly, and the puppet looked moodily at Terra and Airid as the two Ironjaw approached and bowed their heads low. "Oh, don't even bother. Your loyalties are clear. And I'm hurt. _Hurt_, Isenertos, that you would all favor Luna over me. I'm going to have to give your clan a firm talking-to as well. By which I mean I'm going to boil you all in a giant pot of acid."

Twilight Sparkle winced as Scrivener looked up slowly at how sincere Hel sounded, but the sapphire mare only grinned wryly before she remarked: "Well, Hel, if thou does that they may turn their loyalty over to me entirely. After all, I am a dragon myself now, or did thou not hear? And likewise... I would ask thee not to toy with the Destroyers that desire to join me. I could use their aid... and if they willingly choose me as Mistress over thee, what right do either of us have to refuse them? One does not antagonize a Destroyer... especially not in one's own home."

Hel looked moody at this, and then the puppet rose a hand and said sourly: "Get out of my pet shop, Luna Brynhild, and don't you ever come back."

With that, she simply snapped her fingers, and there was pain and flashes of light and sound and a sensation of traveling across some incredible distance before Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all flopped to hard stone ground in stunned sprawls, the violet mare coughing a few times and the stallion groaning as his Talons sparked with energy.

Luna grimaced, soulstone horn reverberating and forcing her to open her eyes... before she popped up to her hooves in surprise as she looked back and forth with amazement. They weren't in Helheim anymore, but Subterra, and there were demons staring at the ponies and two Ironjaw that had just appeared out of thin air with amazement... amazement that grew all the greater as Scrivener slowly picked himself up and Twilight shook her own body out, murmuring: "She did it. She kept her promise and... we did it."

"We stand a chance now." Luna said softly, glancing up at her soulstone horn and giving a small smile and silent thanks to Hel, before the sapphire mare looked straight down the road. Not just towards the Thorn Palace, but towards the ivory winged unicorn who was calmly but quickly flying down to meet them.

All the same, the sapphire mare felt... a distinct anxiety coming from Celestia when she landed in front of them, even if it was relief that she gazed at them with. Luna smiled a little, and Scrivener self-consciously rubbed at his forelimbs as Twilight Sparkle felt an odd moment of... near-guilt. But then again, she had almost been treating Hel like a mentor, and even these days the Lich felt that odd loyalty to her friend and former teacher.

The ivory winged unicorn drew her gaze over them, then gave a small smile... but it didn't quite reach her eyes, and Luna frowned uneasily. Not just at the way Celestia had apparently dismissed both the fact they had an extra Ironjaw with them and Scrivener's forelimbs, but how simply troubled she looked... and after a moment, the ivory mare sighed softly and said quietly: "It's good to see you back. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle sat with her head lowered, trying to process everything they had just discussed. She felt Scrivener Blooms silently rubbing a claw along her back as Luna sat forwards, staring across at Celestia before she gritted her teeth. "We shall not stand for this. We must go, immediately, Celestia, to stop Gymbr."

"I understand how you feel. My heart cries out for the same thing... but my mind tells me that we need to wait just a little longer." Celestia said quietly as she sat back in the chair on the other side of the library table, her eyes silently sizing up her sibling. "We can't rush, though. If we rush in... we won't accomplish anything. We'll either be killed or forced to retreat: and at this point, both of those things mean that we lose this war before it even begins."

Luna grumbled, then lowered her head and nodded moodily before Celestia gave a brief smile. "And don't forget there's good news as well as bad. And I see that you accomplished your own mission, although... Scrivener..."

The stallion smiled faintly as he held up a Talon, murmuring: "Prosthetic. Permanently fused to... whatever's left of my forelegs. But Hel gave us... lots of stuff and told us that we were her backup plan the whole time."

"I wish I could say I was surprised." Celestia laughed a little and shook her head slowly, then she looked up and said: "No, maybe that's a little unfair. I am a bit surprised; I get the sense that Hel's been very generous, and you've made new allies who might be able to help us with the siege on Heaven. Who are going to help us ensure that... we can stop Gymbr before we lose... anyone else."

Twilight looked down at this, closing her eyes and nodding silently: she hurt. Not because Gymbr had already begun exterminating the Pious, or because his forces had apparently begun to occupy and suppress dragon aeries and wild demon nests to try and prevent them from making possible allies, but because while they were gone... Applejack had died. Peacefully, in her sleep, halfway across Equestria while staying in a cozy little cabin in some dusty little nowhere-town. She had died a perfect, gentle death... and all the peace and comfort of it was going to be robbed, because the place her soul was going to rise up to was a nightmare made reality, and Twilight Sparkle was terrified of what Gymbr was going to do to her spirit.

But neither she nor Rainbow Dash had known about what was going on. Sure, they had sent out messengers across Equestria to warn as many ponies as they could, but Dash and AJ had never left an itinerary behind, never made any kind of schedule... they had just been roaming around the country, going wherever their hooves took them. But it all only added to the guilt wracking Twilight's heart: she should have done more. She should have tried harder. She should have ordered the demons to search without rest until they hunted down her friends, to warn them...

She felt a hoof squeeze into her shoulder, and the Lich looked up as Luna leaned in with a faint smile, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "Stop that, Twilight Sparkle. If thou truly desires to help thy friend, then thou must focus on the here and now, not the past. We need thee here with us. Between thyself and Celestia, there must be a way for us to get into Asgard, if not Valhalla itself..."

"We won't be able to use the Bifrost to get there. Gymbr will either lock it down or simply have an army waiting for us. He can't open the Gates, but he can still use fluxes and portals to move his troops." the ivory mare said quietly, and Luna frowned at this.

"Well, Hel told us she could modify the Hourglass, and I was inclined to believe her... she seems to excel in all areas of more-peculiar enchantment." Luna gestured pointedly at Scrivener, who lamely rubbed at one of the Talons. "She told us already that she has reversed the flow of time, made it so that instead of an hour here being days or weeks there, 'twas the opposite..."

"I don't doubt her either. But what I do doubt is that Gymbr isn't monitoring the Hourglass somehow, and I don't think he cares about the risk of overworking the Hourglass by forcing it immediately to reverse momentum." Celestia grimaced and shook her head slowly. "He's going to cause a quantum flux that will demolish half the Vale at this rate."

Luna grunted moodily in agreement, and then she said wryly: "If I did not fear 'twould make me sound very much like thy old self, Celestia, then I would suggest that may not entirely be a bad thing."

The ivory mare sighed a little, but before she could reply, a sour voice said: "Maybe it wouldn't be, but it would defeat the entire purpose of this mission. Heaven is territory we're trying to reclaim. You don't burn your own territory unless it serves a purpose or takes something valuable away from the enemy, Luna Brynhild."

All eyes turned towards the doorway to watch as Hecate floated in, the head looking moodily back and forth. "Believe me, I don't care how many little ponies die. What I do care about is winning, and not giving him an extra advantage. I'm sure that even with Gymbr present, the Vale is either attempting to lock itself down or revert to its former state."

"That's what I thought it should do as well: without the presence of any Aesir, Heaven and Valhalla should essentially shut down. But Gymbr..." Celestia shook her head slowly. "He either took so much of Kvasir's blood that Heaven thinks he's Aesir, or because he's half-Valkyrie..."

The sapphire mare grimaced at this, then she hesitated before asking quietly: "But would my blood be enough, Celestia? I am not like thee... thou wert a goddess, Freya. I was Brynhild. I was... I was not born, but created."

"You were a person all the same though, Luna. Don't ever think of yourself as any less: I don't think gods or goddesses are any different, after all. Something creates us, and... we have no choice but to serve whatever we seem to be created for, to pursue our natures." Celestia reached up and touched her own breast, smiling a little. "And besides. You were always different, Luna. You were the Night Maiden, and you were always my closest sister."

Luna looked up with the faintest blush, and then Hecate made a loud gagging sound, earning glares from the rest of the ponies before the head asked irritably: "Are you done? Good. Because I have a way for you to get up into Asgard and to blow the gates open."

The others leaned forwards intently at this, and Hecate smiled coldly. "Good. That got you all to stop whining and pay attention. And thankfully, it's very simple: across several Midgards, Valthrudnir kept portals, as you already know. But one of these in particular is an old one-way portal into Asgard. Valthrudnir had it built so he could sneak into the highest realm and hunt down any of the stray gods that escaped Valhalla's destruction. It should still be functional: he had the bad habit of never shutting down any of his toys."

Celestia nodded slowly as Luna asked quietly: "What of that Midgard? I do not desire to walk into another Decretum and be ambushed by Clockwork creatures, after all."

"They won't ambush you anymore. Not if he's willing to give a few orders." Hecate gestured towards Scrivener Blooms irritably, and then she added: "And there won't be anything there anyway. Valthrudnir couldn't exactly set the world on fire or build his Clockwork technologies without attracting attention, after all. That would defeat the whole purpose of 'ambush.'

"I'll be coming with you." Hecate looked disgusted with herself even as she said this, while the ponies all looked up in both surprise and interest. "You'll need me to open the portal. Unfortunately, my body is not yet prepared... so the gun dyke has put together... a method for me to... travel long distances with some assistance."

Luna slowly grinned at this, and Celestia hesitantly nodded before she glanced over at Luna. "We should ask Sleipnir and Pinkamena to come with us, and Morning Glory as well. A full strike team: even if we can keep this hidden from Gymbr until we jump to the Midgard where the portal is, he'll undoubtedly try to step in the moment he realizes we're heading for something."

"If you're bringing your idiot brother, don't tell him we're going to a portal. He'll say it out loud somewhere along the route and I have no doubt Gymbr will seek it out to destroy it the moment he understands what we're doing." Hecate said grouchily, and then she looked moodily towards Scrivener Blooms. "Now, the real reason I came here. If you're willing to wait ten hours, I'll have the beacon finished and I'll be able to call the remaining Clockwork Ponies to join us."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then both turned their questioning eyes to Celestia, who nodded slowly, saying quietly: "I know it's hard. But we do need to be patient. We should assemble our strike force and inform everyone of what's going on, have them all be ready in... twenty hours' time to move out. That will give us more than enough time to prepare, and hopefully enough time to organize the army we're going to need to raid Valhalla. There's no way we can win this battle just by ourselves."

The others nodded slowly, and Hecate smiled grimly before she slowly turned around and floated away, saying calmly over her shoulder: "Then I'll take that as a go-ahead. Don't worry: I'm sure a lot of the Clockwork Ponies will just take a bit of recharging and cleaning up."

Twilight looked uneasily after Hecate as the head left, then she turned worried eyes to Celestia, asking quietly: "Are you sure this is a good idea? It's not that I don't trust you, I just... it feels again like every second is precious. And like no matter how much we prepare, it might not be enough."

Celestia nodded slowly, then she said softly: "I understand. And we're going to need to exploit every resource at our disposal..." Celestia turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, studying the stallion for a moment before she gestured at the satchels at his side. "What else did Hel give you?"

"Oh, uh..." Scrivener Blooms took the two satchels off as Luna removed their worn equipment bag. "Books, some strips of gianttooth, soulstone, other... stuff..."

"And we have these still." Luna added positively, as she held up one of the Ironjaw potions. "'Tis a miracle they did not break, but I suppose the Ironjaw know to make everything as sturdy as they themselves are. 'Tis some kind of elixir, it works very well."

Celestia cocked her head curiously, and Luna slid one of the potions across the table to Celestia. The ivory mare picked it up and popped the cork open so she could sniff at the fluid, and then she frowned slightly, murmuring: "It only has a trace of Helheim's essence. It must be brewed in some special enclosure... no wonder it's so potent, then. Good."

She put the cork back in place, then slid the bottle across the table, adding: "I have two bottles of Yemaya's Tears, as well. We'll pack these potions into a shell in one of your expanded bags so they don't get broken, and it'll give us something to recharge ourselves after we reach Asgard and break open the Gates. I have no doubt that at some point we're going to end up in a skirmish with Gymbr or his forces, after all... we have to be ready for that."

Luna nodded grimly, then she hesitated before asking finally: "But because of the time difference, Celestia... even if we reach the Gates of Valhalla, even saying that we fight Gymbr there and drive him or his lackeys away... will they not simply retreat into Valhalla, then return what may be hours later for them, and seconds to us?"

The ivory mare smiled a little at this, shaking her head slowly and saying softly: "We're just going to have to hope and fight. But I remember correctly... with the Hourglass' time distortion, it will take them quite a bit of time to heal. They also may not be able to lock on to our location right away once we use the portal, especially if Hecate was telling the truth about Valthrudnir using it for stealth."

Twilight nodded slowly as Luna rubbed moodily at her features, saying finally: "But a lot will all the same be up to luck, skill, and our enemy's arrogance. This is going to be difficult, Celestia."

"It always is." Celestia only smiled and shrugged a bit, and then the ivory mare shook her head slowly before she murmured: "But we should be able to assemble a force that will hold Gymbr's own at bay... except in order to do it, I think I have to ask you to do something, Scrivener Blooms. Even if it makes me a hypocrite with everything I've always said."

The stallion looked up uneasily, already knowing what was coming as he shifted slowly. He felt Luna and Twilight turn their eyes towards him, and he felt that whirl of emotions through their minds: worry, hope... greed. And as always, that soft whisper of excitement in Scrivener's own mind as some part of him relished just how powerful he had become after spending a childhood as nothing more than a miserable slave hoof.

He shook those thoughts off before looking down at one of his metal claws... and he flexed it slowly, studying the way solid-seeming metal moved with all the beauty and suppleness of real flesh. Then the stallion smiled faintly and mumbled: "Well, if it'll help."

"Blood; it's in you to give." remarked a voice wryly, and all eyes looked upwards to see Discombobulation sitting on the ceiling, the Draconequus absently cutting a shape out of a folded piece of paper as he remarked: "Although really... I think blood is there to keep your organs and muscles and everything else in your body functioning. Also, if you apply the 'give a hundred percent with everything you do' rule to blood, you die. Well. Most of you die. I guess you just shrivel up, Twilight Sparkle, and then you'd be a prune instead of a grape."

"I know. I'm purple. That's the joke." Twilight said tiredly, looking up at the Draconequus, and Bob only nodded seriously in response before he calmly tossed the scissors away, then flicked the sheets of paper a few time to send down a slowly-falling hail of confetti before he pulled on either end of it, revealing a banner of cutout prancing ponies.

The others looked up at him for a few moments, and then Celestia asked softly: "So will you be joining us with this, Bob? We could use your help."

"Oh, as if you really have to ask, Tia. As much as I'd like to, I know that I can't just abandon you. Contractual agreements and all, which are voided only in the event that I catch you cheating on me with that cat you tried to marry." Discombobulation paused, then he said seriously: "I suppose if someone did love and want to marry a cat, it wouldn't be so strange: there are plenty of either gender who enjoy a nice pussy."

Scrivener Blooms slowly closed his eyes as Twilight Sparkle stared a little and Luna giggled childishly, and Celestia smiled despite herself as she looked up at the chimerical creature, saying softly: "I think I've been a bad influence on you, Bob."

"Why? There's absolutely nothing wrong with that sentence. I love cats." Discombobulation replied candidly as he crumpled the paper banner together, then pulled it out again, and this time the paper shapes were of varying felines instead of equines. "It's all about perception, you know. What you perceive modifies the reality you choose to live in; it's something we should all attempt to apply a little more to our lives."

Celestia nodded slowly, then she looked towards Scrivener Blooms, saying softly: "Bob is right. And I want this to be a good thing, I want to see what we have to do... as a good thing. Freeing the Clockwork Ponies and using your corruption to enhance demons we trust. I want to see it as extracting the greatest benefit we can in the short amount of time we have."

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly after a moment, looking down and silently studying his claws before he simply nodded and murmured: "I do too. But sometimes just looking at things one way or another doesn't change the fact you're still shoving poison down someone's throat. Telling them it's candy doesn't make it candy."

"Oh shut up, beetle. Stop being so depressing." Luna punched the stallion lightly in the armored shoulder, and he winced a bit before the sapphire mare looked across at Celestia and gave a firm nod. "I agree with both of thee. And I also agree that pussy is good."

She continued to look serious for a moment, then giggled childishly and covered her muzzle as Celestia sighed and Discombobulation smiled wryly, saying mildly: "Vulgarity isn't comedy. Except, you know, when it is."

Then the Draconequus hopped off the ceiling, neatly rotating his body to land in a sitting position on the table next to Celestia, tenting his hands in his lap as he gazed down at her kindly. "Now, Tia, do you mind if for a moment I take over? I have one little last order of business I feel that I should bring to the table, you see. It's rather important."

Celestia nodded, her eyes curious, and Discombobulation smiled at her and reached out to gently cup her face in a gentle, affectionate gesture for a moment. Then he spun around, swinging his lower limbs up to sit crosslegged as he said softly: "Now, I know that a lot has been going on. There's much to wrap all your minds around, and we all have the feeling that even if we do manage to make like a famous international clubbing brand and get into Valhalla, it's only going to be the start of this whole miserable mess. This sordid subject. This pitiable party.

"But, instead of trying to helplessly imagine or plan for some penultimate peril, we should start at the bad beginning: all of you saw the Hatter, after all, and the Mad that came with him." Discombobulation looked back and forth, and Luna frowned as Celestia nodded slowly: they had tried to put those events out of mind for now, since Gymbr felt like a more pressing issue. There hadn't been any serious spikes of chaos lately, after all, and Draconequus weren't in the habit of genocide, like Gymbr was.

"Now, we Draconequus don't really like listening to things. Not even each other, not our betters, not the government or the authorities, and certainly not to our better judgment." The Draconequus nodded calmly as he ticked these things off on his fingers. "But there is one thing that we do have to listen to, no matter what happens: the Mad must obey the Hatter."

"Who or what is he? Do you know?" Celestia asked quietly, and Discombobulation shrugged a bit, smiling a little. Their eyes met, the two studying each other, and then the mare said softly: "Please."

Discombobulation hesitated for a few moments... and then he finally sighed and nodded, saying wryly: "Well, I can't answer that question, but... I suppose all the same I can at least tell you what I know. An old Draconequus folk story, because we have our stories, too, our prophecies and our fairy tales... although in summary, this one is really quite simple, and both a little sad and a little scary, especially for Draconequus.

"The Hatter is said to be upside-down order, chaos so profound that we Draconequus are made to feel sane from his presence alone. If Discord is the big dog of the Draconequus, then Theophilius Carter is the epicyon haydeni." Discombobulation said mildly, gesturing with one hand easily. "Personally, I think the fact the word 'epic' is in there is a good point towards 'do not poke.'"

"Then I should be known as an epicorn. I am an epicorn." Luna said mildly, raising her head proudly, and Scrivener and Twilight both gave the sapphire mare sour looks as Celestia sighed a little. "And this epicorn does not fear an... epicy hatty. I shall pummel him if he gets in our way, 'tis as simple as that. But for now, I have no desire to go chasing around a gaggle of Draconequus that Hecate let in from Ginnungagap, whether or not he has any clue about what is going on. 'Tis clear enough it would be a waste of our very valuable, very precious time to chase after him, after all."

Celestia nodded hesitantly at this, but all the same, she studied Discombobulation for a few moments before asking quietly: "But there's something else, isn't there?"

The Draconequus shrugged slowly, saying finally: "Well, yes and no. The prophecy goes on a very silly tangent about the balance between order and chaos, but... and this is just off the top of my own head, so you'll excuse me if I'm not making as much sense as if it came from the top of yours, Tia; Gymbr desires eternal chaos. The Hatter is chaos so mad that we Draconequus must obey him."

"So I was right to be worried that Gymbr may have been the one to revive him... is the Hatter an idea, or a spirit, a living thing? He was a _Jötnar_... but his presence was that of a god... and yet he controls chaos entities..." Celestia broke off, frowning uneasily as she looked away and rubbed slowly at her features. "He's a riddle."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Discombobulation shrugged, the question clearly a rhetorical one before he said softly: "The Hatter has a role to play, and you can't forget about him, as much as I know we'd all like to just push him aside. I know all our heads are full of fluff and we're very much confused, and there's nothing I can say or do to change that; the only promise I can make is not mine to give, but I'll remind you of it anyway. Very soon, friends, we're going to get all the answers we're looking for... it's just very likely that none of them will be the answers we want."

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly at this, looking down and shivering a little before Luna muttered: "Then I shall simply pummel them until they are a better fit for the vision of the world I have in mind. 'Tis as simple as that."

The other ponies looked for a few moments at Luna, and then Scrivener Blooms couldn't help but smile a bit, remarking: "So back to the usual solution we use for everything, huh?"

"Well, it has not failed yet." Luna replied reasonably, shrugging a bit before she reached up and rubbed moodily at her soulstone horn. "But... we cannot waste time, sitting here, moping and pretending to be philosophers and great thinkers, for whom our academics will solve all problems. We have the battlefield to attend to, and the realities that come with it. Come, Scrivy. And thou as well, Twilight Sparkle: we must get ourselves moving."

The charcoal stallion nodded as Twilight glanced across at Celestia, asking: "Do you want us to just leave what Hel dropped off with you? I figure you might want to take a look through some of these things yourself."

Celestia smiled at the violet mare, replying softly: "I do, thank you." A pause, and then she glanced over at her sister as the sapphire mare headed for the door, saying calmly: "I am going to go ahead and speak to Sleipnir and Pinkamena, by the way. And I hope you're aware that Antares and Aphrodisia are both going to want to at least be in the assault squadron, if not part of the initial attack team. Even Scarlet Sage-"

"Oh, cease thy troublemaking, accursed Celestia." Luna huffed loudly, and then the sapphire mare shook her head grumpily as she halted at the door to let Twilight catch up. Then the starry-maned winged unicorn finally nodded hesitantly, mumbling: "Aye. We shall... send out letters to our family. Scarlet Sage is still in Ponyville, correct?"

Celestia nodded, and Luna smiled a little before closing her eyes: she knew her children deserved their say, too. She just was afraid because... of what had already happened to Innocence. A subject she and Scrivener were direly trying not to think about, even if Twilight was worrying constantly at it in their minds.

Finally, Luna simply nodded a little back to her sibling before heading into the hall, lowering her head and mumbling: "Damnation. Damnation, damnation, damnation. All is... all is stupid. Here I was, ready and willing to battle, and then I think of what else awaits us above and how... to rescue our daughter, we might... oh, damnation."

Scrivener only smiled a little as he lowered his head, and Twilight Sparkle shook her own slowly as she murmured: "It hurts, but... honestly, Luna, I hope that we are the ones to see her. Or someone else who's family... I don't know if she could actually hurt us."

"But we're going to have to treat her like she is. It kills me to say that, but..." Scrivener closed his eyes, thinking of their training sessions in the past, when his little girl had shown she was so strong, so talented already... and then feeling his gut twist as he thought about how Gymbr had modified time in Heaven, made it so the last time he had seen his daughter, decades had passed... and now it had likely been years more, and...

He shook himself out. He didn't want to go down that road. He didn't want think... all these awful thoughts starting to run through his head. Instead, he gritted his teeth and muttered: "We... we should find Morning Glory. She can assemble those demons she picked out for possible enhancement and we'll get that over with now. Just in case there's any side effects."

Luna grunted in agreement after a moment, and Twilight nodded silently before she murmured: "I swear if Gymbr's done anything more to our daughter, though... I'll kill him myself."

Scrivener and Luna both looked at Twilight for a moment... and both of them believed her. Twilight Sparkle was among the gentlest, kindest, most compassionate people they had ever met, but deep inside her, under lock and key, there was a darkness. A darkness that Luna and Scrivener had exacerbated, but they both understood had always been there; a part of Twilight that she was afraid to give full release, to show even to them, because it had always been hidden in the bright, almost-blinding light of her soul.

They understood what it was, and that was part of the reason that she loved them so much; and they knew how to keep that darkness in check, and how to help her use it for good things, like protecting her friends and innocent lives. But that darkness fed on good things: that darkness didn't draw power from hate and sadness and her negativity: that darkness grew stronger the more light and love and joy surrounded it. And when something she cared about was threatened, that darkness began to rise up no matter how hard Twilight fought to keep it down, to consume whatever was in her way.

Her partners studied her quietly, then Scrivener slipped carefully over to Twilight's other side so they could comfortably sandwich her between them as they walked, and the Lich smiled faintly and closed her eyes, bowing her head and swallowing back her emotions. They didn't disapprove, though: they just both were telling her it wasn't yet the time for that, and she understood. Just as she understood that if something else had happened to Innocence... after they took Gymbr down, death was the least the god would have to worry about.

Luna leaned over and gently kissed Twilight Sparkle's cheek, and the violet mare blushed a little before she shook her head briefly, trying to get rid of all the... the awful and unwelcome thoughts attempting to force their way in. They had too many other things to worry about right now, after all.. and within a day, they would be taking whatever steps they had to in order to free Valhalla and save their daughter. The best thing she could do right now was concentrate on everything they had to deal with leading up to that point.

Morning Glory seemed to be waiting for them in her throne room. Her armored body flexed as she politely bowed their head at their approach, rising from her throne... a little eagerly, Scrivener thought. Not that he could really blame her: she clearly had some idea about what they wanted, and she had been asking for this for a long time.

They halted in front of her, and Luna looked back and forth before she asked softly: "Where is Eventide? I do not sense her presence. 'Tis strange."

"In seclusion. She feels that she failed you, Luna. Her duty was always to look out for Innocence, after all." Morning Glory glanced up, adding with a strange gentility: "Perhaps she needs a little encouragement from her Mistress. Perhaps she could do with... a gift. I'm sure she'd make exceptional use of it in service to you."

Luna looked down for a moment, then she hesitantly looked over at Scrivener Blooms, who grimaced a little and leaned back as he said slowly: "You... really can't be considering that. A Greater Nightmare feels bad so we should pump more corruption into it?"

"I know thou art being so hostile to the idea not because thou art such an ass, Scrivy, but because thou art actually worried for the creature. And for ourselves." Luna halted, then she grimaced a bit and muttered: "But 'tis not a bad idea, really. From a utilitarian point of view, she will not betray us, even if she becomes animal or maddened. Guilt and shame and loyalty will not let her. And if it creates... something more than a Greater Nightmare, we will know what thy poisons are capable of in great amount. And of course, we must bolster our strength against the enemy... by any means necessary at this point. Or will thou shirk at committing a sin to save Heaven?"

"You're the poet here. Not me." Scrivener muttered, and then the stallion shook his head slowly before he looked at Morning Glory. She only looked calmly back, and the earth pony couldn't help but hold up a metal claw, saying wryly: "Look. We match."

Morning Glory responded to this by reaching out and seizing his foreleg, then slowly twisting to the side, Scrivener's eyes bulging in pain as he grabbed wildly at his limb as she easily bent it backwards before slinging him to the ground. Luna and Twilight both winced at this, then glared up at the Destroyer as the demon said sourly: "No. We don't."

"Great, tremendous wench. Help my husband up to his hooves, thou great bully." Luna huffed, pointing at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion winced and hurriedly began to scramble to stand... but a little too late, as Morning Glory seized him by the back of the neck and yanked him into the air before dropping him painfully on his rump, the stallion wincing and grasping at his backside as Luna twitched, then glared up at the Overseer. "This is not the best time, nor the best way to make a good impression on me if thou desires the corruption thyself."

"I do. But I'm also not going to play games for it or beg." Morning Glory replied evenly, leaning down towards Luna. "And that is why I deserve it and why you can trust me with it, because I'm not going to pretend and be on my best behavior for you now, and then go back to acting like myself after I've gotten what I wanted. I am who I am. That's all, Valkyrie."

Luna smiled wryly at this, and then she nodded slowly and sighed, saying after a moment: "Well, thou could at least learn to be a little less forceful with thy hooves."

"I dislike it when little colts compare themselves to me. Even if they've been given fancy little gifts from Hel herself." Morning Glory leaned down meditatively, studying Scrivener Blooms for a few moments before she shook her head slowly. "I don't know how you got these... but I sincerely hope that you understand no one wins in a deal made with Hel."

"Then I suppose we will be the first. Besides, we did not have to make many negotiations. Shooting her with Sting was enough to get the majority of my points across." Luna replied wryly, gesturing absently at the handle of her gun.

Morning Glory frowned, studying the mare intently as Luna only rose her head high and looked evenly back, and then the Destroyer slowly grinned before throwing her head back and laughing. "Well, Luna Brynhild, it looks like you can live up to your enormous boasts after all!"

"I can whenever I please to, wretched harpy." Luna replied with a huff, then she shook her head and said after a moment: "Ask the candidates thou chose to receive the corruption to assemble. It... it is time that we granted them this gift. I only hope, sincerely, that they are all truly ready for it."

"They are. We are. And if any of them disappoint you, you may hold me personally responsible." Morning Glory replied calmly, once more serious... but a smile still lingered around her lips, and now there was a gleam of excitement in her eyes. "I'll have them gather and await you in Hollow Hall. Should I prepare anything else?"

Luna shook her head, then she hesitated before saying finally: "Have Eventide come to us here. We will speak to her and... see what can be done in private. I do not have any desire to make my Greater Nightmares jealous and... I wish to do this carefully."

Morning Glory nodded, then bowed to them respectfully before she strode past, saying calmly as she headed for the door: "Hesitance, arrogance, and cowardice are what form tyrants, Luna Brynhild. Those who must impose their own rule over others are almost always those who fear being recognized they are of a weaker breed themselves."

Scrivener grunted at this, and then he lowered his eyes, muttering as Morning Glory left the hall: "Well, I did always say I was a coward, right?"

"Oh stop it, beetle." Luna's tone was soft, however, and she leaned over to only gently bop the stallion's head, making a faint ding against his skull. "Thy cowardice is cowardice of a different sort. Thou knows that Morning Glory is only attempting to push and prod us into... doing things more to her liking. She is a wretched creature in that regard."

Scrivener Blooms only grunted, nodding a little as he looked down for a few moments before sighing and rubbing moodily at one of his Talons. He studied it silently, then held it up and said finally: "I have to wonder just how much Hel knows about us sometimes. I mean... these are... these just fit. And they focus my abilities so well..."

Luna nodded moodily, and Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit as she turned her eyes towards them. "But it's a good thing, right? I mean, her fascination can be a little creepy at times, yeah, but... she doesn't seem like she wants to hurt us. I think she honestly wants to help. And I mean... I did feel-"

"If thou says thou felt bad for her as well, I swear to Asgard I will shoot thee." Luna threatened, glaring over at the Lich, and Twilight only smiled and rose her hooves as the sapphire mare sighed and mumbled: "And I refuse to speak of what I felt about the crafty, conniving creature. For that is what she is and we must not forget that. For all we know, 'twas nothing but a bundle of lies."

"I thought she couldn't lie, though." Scrivener said after a moment, glancing over at Luna... and then wincing at the curdling glare she fixed on him, the stallion shrinking his head back and muttering: "I'll just. Keep my thoughts to myself from now on."

"Good. Thou should do that." Luna grumbled, and the two childishly bumped and shoved against each other for a few moments before the sapphire mare finally shook herself briskly and looked up at the ceiling, feeling herself settling even as worries tried to cloud her mind.

But she didn't let them: she just focused on the ponies she had with her, and all the plans they had to make for what was coming. She let a few selfish thoughts rise up to muddle with her ideas, balancing her mind between things as best she could. It was better that she have a few uncomfortable fantasies swirling through her mind right now than she worked herself – and her partners, though their link – into a ball of frustration and anxiety.

Then the sapphire mare glanced up at the sound of hooves before Eventide appeared, the Greater Nightmare running headlong towards them... and to Luna's surprise, barreling right into the sapphire mare's chest, clinging to her and burying her face against her as she whispered: "Oh, Mistress Luna... I cannot apologize enough. This is all my fault; I could not save her from turning to Gymbr, and I could not save her from herself..."

"Hush now... hush." Luna's tone softened a little as she reached up and caught the Greater Nightmare by the shoulders, looking down at her almost tenderly. "Do not blame thyself. Especially not for that... nor is it my daughter's fault. This is all Gymbr's doing, and we are going to make him pay."

The Greater Nightmare nodded several times, looking up almost like a faithful servant begging for mercy from her idol... and Luna smiled faintly as she realized that was exactly what she was. She was their Mistress, their goddess... she was the Night, Incarnate. She was their savior... but like Hel, she was a trickster, too, and she was dangerous, and her gifts...

She hesitated, she thought of the consequences of what she was doing... she worried for a moment, whether or not it was fair, whether or not it was an abuse of her power. But all her rationalizations overwhelmed her, and the emotions... the fear, the anger, the simple curiosity, they all told her to push ahead even when a voice whispered that this was a dangerous road to take. That they were at risk of pushing too hard, delving too deep... becoming too much like the very thing they were trying to fight.

And all the same, Luna couldn't stop herself from asking, almost eager for the Greater Nightmare's answer: "If we give strength to thee... even greater power than what thou already possesses... then will thou come with us into Valhalla, and fight by our side?"

Eventide's eyes brightened: yes, with her own tricky, selfish nature, at the thought of power... but Luna thought there was an honest desire to help Innocence there, too. An honest willingness to go to whatever length it took to help save the little pony that the Nightmare had always seemed to care about... "Yes! Mistress, I... I don't deserve such wonders, but..."

Luna only shook her head, smiling... and then faltering as she looked over at Scrivener and Twilight. The stallion had his head lowered, his eyes closed, shivering... but she could taste his thoughts, sense his own eagerness. How he wanted to grasp the Greater Nightmare, poison her with darkness, transform her into... a slave, a thrall, a monster... but all for the greater good...

And Twilight Sparkle, her head lowered, her eyes closed like she knew this was wrong but was trying to block it out, to turn away from it, to deny that they were doing something that was... so malicious. But it was all for her daughter, and she'd do anything for her daughter... anything...

The Lich felt Twilight's gaze and looked up, as Luna asked a mental question without meaning to, and Twilight trembled even as her soul spoke back to Luna; and for a moment, Luna glimpsed a world where Innocence had been wrestled back from Gymbr, but was still so... twisted, so warped, so corrupt... but there, Twilight was cradling her daughter all the same, and they were a family, even if all around them the ground was nothing but mire and ice, and they were surrounded by monsters from the lowest level of Hell, the only creatures who they could now call 'friend...'

The mares hurriedly looked away from each other, and Luna shivered... then gritted her teeth before looking towards Eventide, saying before she even realized what she was doing: "Then we shall give a gift to you, Eventide. But not of poison or corruption, but... a soulstone pendant. Aye, a pendant I shall shape quickly myself, and which shall allow thee to track down Innocence. When we enter Valhalla, thou shall be in charge of... of leading thine own team of those chosen to find our daughter to her, and assisting in her rescue. Can thou handle this task?"

The Greater Nightmare stared at Luna for a few moments, and then she slowly sat up and bowed her head low, whispering: "I will not fail you. I will die before I fail you, Mistress Luna."

Luna smiled faintly at this, and then gave a brief nod before gesturing at Eventide and saying finally: "Go and tell Celestia that I will require a piece of soulstone. Thou may inform her if thou desires of its purpose: she may have advice for thee or perhaps is willing to put her skills to work to better benefit thee."

"Thank you, Mistress Luna. I will not fail." Eventide promised again, and then the Greater Nightmare gave a last smile to them before she turned, and was simply gone.

The sapphire mare sighed a little as she lowered her head, and then she held up a hoof when Scrivener began to open his mouth, grumbling: "Speak but a single word, poet, and I swear that I shall smite thee so mightily that all of Helheim will ring with it."

Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded a little, and Twilight Sparkle shook her own head slowly before saying softly: "Well, even if Scrivy won't say anything, then I will: I'm... I'm glad that you made that decision, Luna. I'm glad that we know our boundaries still. That we're not... I believe that we're not going to become Gymbr."

Luna looked over at Twilight Sparkle, and then she gave a small smile before murmuring: "That is something I would like to believe myself, my darling mare. But very well, my family: 'tis time now for us to be on our way. We have gifts to give to our loyal subjects... but only small gifts, in careful moderation. We must be careful."

Scrivener Blooms nodded in agreement, and Twilight Sparkle gave another small smile before the three ponies turned around to head towards the doorway. And Luna Brynhild closed her eyes for a moment as she reflected that maybe, in spite of everything that was tempting them, pushing them, pressuring them... they could still gaze down Gymbr without having Gymbr gaze too deeply back into them, and drown the few small islands of light inside them, that floated bravely upon the black seas of their dark and turbulent souls.


	33. The Gathering Storm

Chapter Thirty One: The Gathering Storm

~BlackRoseRaven

They were almost ready: they just had one final stop to make, to pick up the last piece of the puzzle... and greet the forces that Hecate had apparently already summoned without waiting to ask anyone's permission. Then again, all things considered, it was probably for the best. Luna was already having second thoughts about the idea of bringing in Clockwork Ponies, after all: not because she didn't trust that they could control them, but because she wasn't sure how many innocent ponies in Heaven had been corrupted by Gymbr, or whether or not they could be saved. All she knew was that if they sent Clockwork Ponies into Valhalla, a lot of people were going to end up dead.

Over the last eighteen hours or so, they had been kept exceptionally busy: one notable event from earlier, for example, had been Morning Glory gathering some fifty demons and Nightmares in all who she thought were worthy of being boosted by the corruption. Scrivener and Luna had gone through their ranks, the sapphire mare using dark magic to balance out the effects of the dark blood each and every one of the creatures received.

Some of the demons they had expected, like Atrus: the giant had only closed his eyes, given the barest flex at the dark blessing, and then simply nodded briefly to them. Others, like Ersatz Major, were a complete surprise. But Ersatz had only smiled and bowed her head, saying softly: "I know how important family is. And I want to be able to help."

Morning Glory was the last in line: she and Scrivener Blooms simply looked at each other for the longest time, and then the Destroyer grudgingly bowed her head forwards, and the stallion wheezed in relief as he muttered: "Good. You're not going to eat me."

"Shut up and hurry up." Morning Glory had growled, and Scrivener grimaced bit, but obliged as he pushed his claw against her metallic breast, breathing slowly before focusing and digging his claws lightly into her steel-plated body.

He remembered so clearly how it had felt as the corruption flowed through him; as he had felt it absorbed eagerly into the network of metal plates that covered the Destroyer's body to spread rapidly through her armor, all the better for it to saturate her skin. And the demon had gritted her teeth and dropped her head forwards as her mane and tail of golden flames flared brightly with power, with a strength that startled even the Destroyer.

Scrivener had winced and begun to pull back, and one of Morning Glory's chains snapped out of her back and seized his wrist, the Destroyer leaning forwards as her eyes glowed and she had rasped: "More. I can handle more..."

The stallion had yanked himself backwards in a hurry, while Luna only glared up at the Destroyer before snapping: "And who is thy Mistress? Who rules thee, Destroyer, who must thou bow to and respect?"

Morning Glory turned her glare on Luna, but Luna met her gaze without flinching... and after a moment, the Destroyer had relaxed and closed her eyes tightly, the chain quickly loosening from around Scrivener's wrist and drawing back as the demon had muttered: "I apologize. It's... I can see how you could develop a... fondness for it."

She had shaken herself briefly, breathing slowly before she looked down at the front of her armor: a distinct black dent had been left behind, in the shape of the stallion's claw. The Destroyer had made a face at this before she flexed her body, and the plates of metal across her form rippled visibly, then turned solid once more, clean and polished... except now the clawprint looked like it had been etched in, instead of simply a dark stain.

"Wonderful. Like any stallion, you want to leave your mark on whatever mare you put your filthy hooves on." Morning Glory had rolled her eyes as Scrivener smiled lamely up at her, and then she looked moodily down at the stallion and added: "I do not find your blush cute. And I do not enjoy this kind of passivity, either. It annoys me."

"Well, you're... a bitch." Scrivener had retorted finally, and Morning Glory just scowled at him in response, the stallion clearing his throat and dropping his head as he mumbled: "Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut from now on. That might be best for all concerned."

"I do not know how many times a day thou reaches that conclusion, Scrivy, but it never seems to stick. Idiot." Luna had noted wryly, and then she shook her head slowly and drew her eyes hesitantly over Morning Glory. "Thou art sane?"

"It was a momentary weakness, Luna Brynhild. That is all." Morning Glory answered grouchily, and her crankiness reassured Luna more than anything else as the sapphire mare smiled a little and nodded after a moment. The two had studied each other for the longest time, and then the Destroyer had grumbled and turned her eyes down the line of demons, saying calmly: "I'll get them prepared. When we break into Valhalla, I'll lead this unit."

They had agreed: it was a good idea, after all, and Luna had a world of faith in Morning Glory. More faith than she had in herself sometimes, since she had almost reneged on the idea of making the pendant for Eventide, just as she'd almost found it impossible to agree to Antares' request that he be the one to track down Innocence once they were able to access Heaven.

Yet it made sense: they could trust Antares not to do more than was necessary to bring down Innocence, just as they could trust that he actually _would_. If push came to shove, the stallion was strong and mature enough to fight back against his own sibling without letting his emotions get in the way. And furthermore, Antares was familiar with Heaven, and with Prestige Luster and Aphrodisia supporting him, he would be ready for just about anything.

The mare sighed quietly as she lowered her head a little, and Twilight shook her head briefly, murmuring: "No. No, Innocence just needs... she just needs someone to reach out to her, that's all. Gymbr is just... trying to brainwash her and control her. Antares will be able to see right through that and find the real Innocence, I know it."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled a little, and then the stallion nodded briefly before he murmured: "I hope you're right, but... Twilight..."

"I know. I just... I just don't want to consider it until nothing else is an option anymore, okay?" Twilight whispered, and both ponies nodded and looked at her softly: it was better to have their hopes for now. They didn't have a whole lot else to help keep themselves going, after all.

The three ponies didn't look up until they entered the workshop run by Hecate and Cowlick, and were greeted by an admittedly strange sight. At least twenty Clockwork Ponies in various states of disrepair were calmly standing around a flickering portal ring, and both Nibelung and the earth pony engineer were working to fix up what damages they could over their battered frames.

Hecate was buzzing around above their heads, glaring around and snapping orders before she turned her baleful eyes on the three ponies. "There you morons are. Scrivener Blooms, call them to order. As an officer-class Replicant, they'll obey your commands but need to be familiarized with you."

The stallion only looked at her dumbly, half-understanding, and then Hecate buzzed down as her horn glowed, a short blast of electricity shooting into the earth pony and making him wince. "Don't give me that look. Just do what I said. Order them to attention, now."

Scrivener grumbled under his breath, not even entirely sure of what he was supposed to do, and then he groaned when Luna leaned over and poked him insistently with her horn a few times. He glowered at her, then yelped when Hecate zapped him again, and Twilight sighed and dropped her face in a hoof as she looked pleadingly over at the sapphire mare.

But the starry-maned winged unicorn only continued to look insistently at the stallion, and then he sighed and turned his eyes outwards, waving one Talon-covered claw and calling awkwardly: "Uh... so hi there, everyone."

One-by-one, the Clockwork Ponies turned calmly towards them, and the charcoal stallion shrank little-by-little as Hecate rolled her eyes and Luna frowned curiously. The Clockwork Ponies were all just... staring silently, metal plates gleaming, eyes locked without hostility, without curiosity, emotionless and yet... not without intelligence.

The stallion looked awkwardly back and forth before he cleared his throat lamely, rubbing the back of his head with one of his Talons. Hecate rolled her eyes, then said flatly down to the stallion: "Are you that pathetic? Access your programming. Try and make a single gesture of command. Stop sitting there, sulking and whimpering, and do something with yourself, idiot."

"You're making it very tempting to see I can order them to eat you." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced as Luna firmly poked him a few times with her horn, forcing him to straighten up as Twilight looked up almost sourly at the sapphire mare. The stallion felt a grudging sort of gratitude towards Luna in spite of everything as he was pushed up into a more commanding posture, looking back and forth before he said calmly: "Step forwards."

There was a moment where the Clockwork Ponies seemed to process the order, and then they all did exactly as the stallion had said: they took a single step forwards. All except for a few notable exceptions, one of whom sighed almost in embarrassment and dropped his head... but there was a shiver through the white unicorn as well, as he remembered the time he'd spent himself trapped in that same droning state.

Scrivener looked awkwardly back and forth, and Hecate sighed tiredly before floating around in a circle and shouting loudly: "Replicants, assemble and stand ready!"

The charcoal stallion couldn't help but stare in disbelief as several ponies hurried out of the crowd, then fell into line in front of them... and he mouthed wordlessly, staring back and forth as he whispered: "But... I thought that Thesis... I mean, he... didn't he..."

"You thought those were the only Replicants Valthrudnir created? Please. No, Cheshire, Protelea and Psukhikos were merely the most advanced and developed Replicants that Thesis could get in short order... and the best to serve Thesis' purposes. Military grade or higher, a watchdog and two designed for infiltration, intelligence gathering, and destruction-at-range. Artillery." Hecate looked contemptibly towards the other Replicants. "These were merely harvested... but contained no useful data, and nothing that made them worth keeping around. But I figured you bleeding hearts would want them out of hibernation and to pretend that they might be useful."

Scrivener Blooms slowly drew his eyes over the five ponies as Luna stared with more fascination than she knew she should have, and Twilight Sparkle admittedly felt the same, but did her best to draw her eyes up to Hecate as the violet mare asked: "Are... but Scrivener isn't a military model either, right? I mean... I'm sorry, Scrivy, you know that-"

"I do and... I really don't care right now because this is goddamn terrifying." Scrivener said after a moment, studying the five ponies with morbid interest before he smiled lamely, asking awkwardly: "None of you are... I mean... you're not going to go crazy and try to kill me and Luna and suck out our DNA or something, right?"

Hecate groaned loudly, and then one of the Replicants bounded forwards: a small mare, smiling up at him brightly, vibrant red in color. She had a sky-blue, jagged mane, and although she looked like an earth pony, she had an enlarged jaw with enlarged teeth and a squarer, muscular body. "We're here to serve, sir!"

The other Replicants didn't look quite so enthusiastic, but they at least displayed clearer emotions than most of the other Clockwork Ponies and seemed to show both interest and respect towards Scrivener Blooms. Three were mares – including the fiery-red earth pony – and two were stallions: they all looked like ponies, acted like ponies, and yet... they clearly weren't, with the modifications and pure strangeness they had to their bodies here and there.

One of the stallions, for example, had half his face covered by metal plating, the eye on this side removed and instead some kind of red, glimmering scope sticking out of the socket. He looked wariest of them all, scraping his hooves slowly against the ground even as he kept his head bowed in deference towards Scrivener Blooms: clearly not happy to be here, but ready and willing to obey, all the same.

That scared Scrivener a little, as he looked over these creatures, then out over the other Clockwork Ponies: the metallic, puppet-like machine ponies that were far less engaged, far less emotional, only waiting silently for orders instead of trying to communicate or make any gesture towards individuality. But the Replicants were synthetic too, and it made Scrivener's stomach clench as he wondered silently whether the Replicants were all really just as emotionless as the Clockwork Ponies were, and only following their false face programming... or if the Clockwork Ponies were just unable to scream, and shout, and reveal the true selves hidden beneath those metal-puppet bodies.

And what about him? He was a Clockwork Pony, a Replicant, himself: Valthrudnir had always said that all his emotions, all his thoughts, the way he acted... it was just because his very design had been for him to infiltrate pony society and get close to certain important people. To act the way they wanted him to...

Luna gently bopped the stallion with her horn, and he winced a bit before the sapphire mare chastised gently: "'Tis not the time for that, poet. Save thy angst for later."

"It's not angst if I don't express it. If I don't express it, it's bottled up torment. Much more writerly." Scrivener replied after a moment, and Luna gave him a quietly amused look before the stallion turned his eyes up to Hecate. When the head only glared at him, he winced away and decided to just go for it, turning his attention back to the eager Replicants as he asked finally: "So I guess the other Clockwork Ponies will listen to you, right?"

They all nodded, and the bouncy red mare leaned forwards eagerly, saying quickly: "But we're not combat models, and we don't have the programming or training to command them properly in any kind of conflict, so we automatically defer to you and Queen Hecate. And... Valkyrie Brynhild. We've been told to listen to Valkyrie Brynhild, too, and to Sanctifier Wisdom."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, not Wisdom." the violet mare said awkwardly, and the Replicant nodded fervently as she turned excited eyes towards her. "I... do... you have names?"

"Yes, Mistress! I'm Necrophage! These are Node, Vitae, Gasp, and my sister Muse!" chirped the mare brightly, and then she turned her eyes proudly to Scrivener. "I'm a Class Four, which means I'm the highest ranking and most advanced, so I'll be your lieutenant and you can-"

"Emotions off." snapped Hecate sourly, and Necrophage suddenly went very still, staring glassy-eyed at Scrivener Blooms as she became expressionless. The stallion winced away from this as Hecate floated down in front of the red Replicant, then said sourly: "Just because you're so proud of being at a level where you can mimic the emotional output of ponies doesn't mean you have to abuse it constantly. Take the other puppets and assist with repairing the Dogmatists. Gasp, vent the area."

A sallow-faced stallion looked up with his sunken eyes and simply nodded: he wasn't expressionless, but simply... quiet, Scrivener thought. Although admittedly the charcoal stallion couldn't help be a little nervous at the sight of the darkly-marbled unicorn: he had all manner of cables twisting through the flesh of his upper body, and large vents that clicked open and shut on his sides with each heavy breath he took.

Then Scrivener winced backwards as Luna leapt to a ready position in spite of herself when steam vented out of the Replicant's side before the machinery that was built into him began to thrum loudly, a tart smell filling the air. Cowlick shouted something angrily from where she was fixing a Clockwork Pony's foreleg, but Hecate only rolled her eyes and called disgustedly back: "It would take at least three hours for the fumes to concentrate enough to be toxic Besides, what do you care, you're long past your expiration date anyway."

"That's a little mean, Hecate, even for you." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, looking up with a bit of a grimace, and Hecate rolled her eyes as she buzzed around in a circle, glaring down at them as the Replicants strode away.

"I want you ponies to understand something. I am not your friend. I do not like any of you. The reason I'm here, the reason I help you, is because this existence is slightly-less miserable than I imagine being dead would be." Hecate said bitterly, looking sourly back and forth over them. "So why don't you do us all a favor and stop pretending that you can make friends with me, kiss away my boo-boos, and turn me into some kinder, gentler bitch? Because you can't, Twilight Sparkle. In my Endworld, you never existed, so I have no emotional connection to you like Celestia does: the only creature in your guise I knew was Wisdom, and only as an inferior test subject."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Cowlick approached and said pleasantly: "Hey, Hecate, guess what? Turns out that buggy of yours had a few loose bearings. I wouldn't want you being unsafe and all, I'd just cry a creek of tears if something happened to you, so I sent 'er on down to the repair shop. Nibelung should be done with it in a week."

"What?" Hecate spun around, her eyes widening slightly before she snarled in fury, horn beginning to glow, but Cowlick only grinned as she reached up and put a cigarette in her muzzle, fearlessly facing the floating head.

"Now, careful there. Once the battery on your hoverdisc craps out, you'll need all the magic you can dredge up out of that weak-ass horn to keep yourself afloat." Cowlick said mildly, and one of Hecate's eyes twitched as she bared her teeth and hissed furiously. But the engineer only turned her attention away, looking curiously at Gasp as the Replicant calmly laid itself on its stomach, studying the vents and making a face at the gas pumping out of it. "What a reek. That's..."

Cowlick sniffed a few times, then absently reached down and ruffled Gasp's black and silver mane. "Well, whatever. I don't got the time anymore to be angry about Clockwork Ponies being here or any crap like that. The only thing that bugs me anymore is the way you treat them, Hecate... even if they really are all just machines now, unlike my colt Shiny, you still should respect 'em and treat 'em well. If they got any lights still on upstairs, you know if you continue to treat 'em like garbage, one day they might return the favor."

Hecate only scowled down at the engineer, and Cowlick simply shrugged before she winked over at Luna. "But don't you worry. I've got a nice little chariot for her high-and-mightiness here. Something I think you'll get a particular kick out of."

The sapphire mare smiled slightly at this, nodding after a moment before she turned a mild look towards Hecate when Cowlick turned to walk away. "Perhaps thou should take this lesson in stride, wretched creature. Cowlick has a rare point, after all."

Hecate only scowled, then turned her attention to Scrivener Blooms, saying nastily: "Try and be a bigger boy than Thesis ever was and handle this on your own. I apparently have to go euthanize the cancer patient."

With that, Hecate spun around and buzzed away, and the stallion looked after her mildly for a few moments before he said finally: "She really is just. Pure meanness. I mean, when I think she's evil, you know there's a problem."

"Oh, she is just trying to assert her place in the hierarchy..." Luna paused, then cocked her head curiously as Decay wandered out of the crowd of Clockwork Ponies, the strange, dark spirit making its way over to Gasp to study the Replicant silently. Gasp ignored the dark spirit completely, his eyes closed, looking perfectly at peace as he continued to vent what Scrivener guessed was some kind of carbon gas into the air: if he remembered right, that was what helped Clockwork creatures function.

Then Decay simply flopped down beside Gasp, and Twilight smiled despite herself as Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, at least they have the entertainment of each other now. 'Tis cute in an appalling, horrifying fashion. But... look at them..."

Scrivener and Twilight both glanced up as Luna became more serious, silently drawing her eyes back and forth over the crowd as she murmured: "Clockwork Ponies... and they obey us. What must we be to them, I wonder? What lies did Hecate spin... or what truths did she speak that we do not yet recognize? What did Valthrudnir... do to us?"

The stallion didn't reply: he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. He only lowered his head, shaking it out briefly before he muttered: "Maybe we should get out of here. We have to... we still kind of have to get our armor on and gear together, then meet up with everyone and... you know."

"Aye, better than thou does, probably, but we should wait for Hecate. And 'tis not so awful, really: these Clockwork Ponies... mayhaps we can help them one day, as we helped Shiny. Well, as Cowlick helped Shiny." Luna paused. "By stabbing him in the brain, as I recall."

"I dunno. I think the Replicants are more programmed and... well, not every Clockwork Pony has... thingies in its head." Scrivener made a bit of a face, muttering: "I think Valthrudnir probably experimented with all different kinds of brainwashing. He was never really one to shirk away from screwing with people however he liked, after all."

Luna grunted, and Twilight shook her head slowly as she looked down and murmured: "He really did just like to play with people, didn't he? He always said it was about efficiency, finding better methods of control, all kinds of reasons... but he was really just a child, treating us like toys he could... trade parts in and out on. It makes me feel a little sick to my stomach."

Luna and Scrivener only nodded in agreement, and then the stallion awkwardly drew his eyes towards Necrophage, looking uneasily at the Replicant. She had been so bouncy, so excited, and he'd sworn those had been real emotions... but now, she was just listless, hollow, calmly and silently calibrating a large and frightening-looking drill on the back of an armor-plated earth pony. At a single irritated order from Hecate, she had gone from happy and exuberant to... empty.

Scrivener strode forwards before he could stop himself, studying the Replicant for a few moments, her build, her large jaw and crunching teeth. The other Replicants had hidden themselves among the crowd – well, with the exception of Gasp, of course – so he couldn't see them and how they were reacting to this, but... this bothered him. And before he could stop himself, he hesitantly said: "Emotions... on?"

Necrophage stopped, blinked a few times... and then turned towards him with a bright smile. "Hello! Oh, thank you, Lord Scrivener!"

"Yeah, no... lord stuff. Just... treat me like... a friend." Scrivener said awkwardly, and the mare smiled at him warmly before he cleared his throat and asked lamely: "So uh... what's... your job?"

Luna coughed hard, fighting not to giggle as even Twilight gave Scrivener a half-exasperated, half-amused look, but Necrophage's cheerful answer made all three ponies stop and stare: "I eat and digest corpses! Sometimes I turn them into fuel for the Dogmatists or weaponize them into nerve gas!"

"That's. That's... fantastic." Scrivener said weakly after a moment, and then he cleared his throat before hurriedly switching the topic: "Dogmatists?"

"Lower-class Clockwork Ponies. We're Replicants, Class III to V. They're Dogmatists, Class A, B, C, I and II." Necrophage informed, nodding a few times. "I'm surprised you don't know, or that Queen Hecate didn't tell you. They uphold the Law of Decretum and follow orders from officers and command units, like you!"

"I'm... not really a 'command unit.'" Scrivener said hesitantly, but Necrophage only looked up at him with that bright, beaming, more-than-a-little-awkward look on her face, her eyes warm and friendly and almost encouraging.

Luna strode forwards, cocking her head curiously as she asked with interest: "So thou knew Hecate before? How long hast thou been... well... around? And where wert thou for all this time?"

Necrophage turned her eyes towards Luna, answering cheerfully: "Well, I'm a Class IV, which means I was actually born, unlike the Class IIIs. Gasp is a Class III: he was made in a laboratory, kind of put together from an adult pony. But me and my sister were modified and programmed while still in our mother's womb, which is why we have more emotions and stuff."

Necrophage smiled at Scrivener, who couldn't help but feel a little ill even as he fought to smile back. Twilight, meanwhile, was staring with horror, and Luna simply blurted: "How can thou be so damned... cheerful? By Asgard! What is wrong with thee?"

"Nothing at all! Well. I don't think I was ever programmed right." Necrophage confessed after a moment, nodding and tapping at the underside of her muzzle lightly. "Because of the extent of the behavioral programming, our personalities had to basically be wiped out and new ones pasted in. We're supposed to have personalities that would appeal to normal ponies and allow us to blend in, but we were only given very simple behaviors. I'm happy a lot. I like being happy a lot, though, it's really fun, although my poor sister is never as happy as I am."

Scrivener nodded awkwardly, and there were a few moments of silence before Luna asked slowly: "So thou... did thou ever... do missions for Valthrudnir? Thou actually knew him?"

"Not very well. My sister and I were the last Class IVs, and I'm Blue Delegation. That means I'm a worker. My sister is White Delegation, which is more of an officer class, but then we were all phased out and either placed into hibernation or sent to be remodeled when the Class Vs came out. Protelea, Psukhikos, Ferrous, they were Class Vs."

"They never met Ferrous. He was destroyed in an... accident." said Hecate's sour voice, and all eyes turned up to watch as Cowlick approached, carrying the head with her... and Luna grinned widely, as Hecate only scowled. "I'm going to kill you all for this one day."

Scrivener and Twilight both stared as Necrophage covered her mouth and giggled: Hecate had a heavy, sphere-shaped helmet on, securely strapped around her head and covered in deadly-looking conical spikes, and leaving only a narrow space for Hecate's eyes to glower out of. But attached to the cap on the bottom of her neck was a heavy iron chain that was anchored to a foreleg-encompassing bracer, and Luna's eyes widened before she beckoned greedily at the engineer. "Oh, oh, oh! I must try this out!"

"I know her name's Hecate, but I call this Lucy." Cowlick said mildly as she shrugged the weapon off her back, letting Hecate fall face-first into the ground with a clank: the metal sphere surrounding her face was so large, however, that Hecate's nose didn't even touch the ground. "You'll notice that one of the spikes standing out of that big ball is actually her horn. Well, that whole sphere is lined with soulstone, which is the only reason I convinced the crazy bitch to get in there in the first place, it's like she's in a massive amplifier armored with half a foot of silvered steel."

Hecate growled inside the sphere, and then Cowlick lightly poked where the chain was anchored to a circular base on the bracer. "This section here is actually a magnet you can pull off and hook onto your own armor, and Hecate can make those spikes withdraw and magnetize the sphere if she wants to. She's just being a sulky little filly right now. But hey, she's a living weapon. Just like she always wanted to be."

"When I finish my body and my new horn, you're the first pony I'm going to kill." Hecate growled, but Luna only snorted in amusement as she held a foreleg up and grinned as Cowlick slipped the bracer onto the sapphire mare. Then, with ease, Luna yanked on the ten foot chain and flicked Lucy into the air, catching the sphere on one hoof like a ball between the evenly-spaced spikes and grinning widely through the slot at Hecate.

Hecate glowered back, and Luna looked back and forth before she suddenly spun around and flung the sphere hard: the spiked ball snapped out, the chain going taut, and Luna snapped it upwards before she half-turned and slammed it down on top of a metal table... and to the mare's delight, Lucy smashed a hole through the furnishing, sending spare tools flying in all directions as Cowlick gave a shout of frustration.

Then Luna yanked on the chain and easily caught the large sphere against one hoof, spinning it around and grinning down at Hecate. "Art thou alright in there?"

Hecate only looked sourly up at Luna, replying shortly: "Fine." She halted, then her eyes flicked towards Cowlick, who was grumbling still but looking a little pleased all the same. "It works fine. I can't even feel the vibrations from contact. And I can increase my perceptions enough to tell what's going on even while she's swinging me around."

"See, told you? Safe as a bug in a rug." Cowlick said mildly, and then she glowered at Scrivener when he looked at her awkwardly. "Hey, screw you, my mom used to say that all the time."

Scrivener only held up his claws, and Luna grunted before Hecate interrupted: "I think it's time for us to go. Necrophage, emotions off. Get back to work."

Necrophage blinked, then dropped her head as she once more became expressionless. Scrivener made a face over at Hecate, but the head only snorted from her safe enclosure before she muttered: "Let's just get going. This shell serves more purpose than just so you can smash me into things, however, so try not to break it."

"Well, do not be a tremendous bitch, and I shall think about it." Luna said mildly, and then she drew her eyes towards Cowlick, studying the engineer. The earth pony mare only looked back almost challengingly, however, and after a moment Luna sighed before saying finally: "Thou hast our thanks."

"Yeah, well. This definitely isn't all for you... especially not anymore. You guys better stop wasting time and get your asses moving, though... Applejack isn't going to be able to fight all of Heaven by herself, you know, and I'm kind of sick and tired of listening to Dash cryin' all the time. It'll do him good to hear that she's okay. I think he needs that, even more than the rest of her family does." Cowlick replied softly, and then she rubbed absently at her throat before gesturing at them moodily. "Get out of here now. The Replicants will listen to me and the rest of the Clockwork Ponies listen to them, so. I'll finish up here, then have them all start getting ready."

Twilight, Luna, and Scrivener nodded, and then the sapphire mare glanced at Lucy as the spikes on the weapon retracted, the winged unicorn shrugging a bit before tossing this onto her back and leaving it half-hanging off her side by the chain. Hecate only sighed tiredly as the three ponies turned to leave, muttering: "And yet somehow this is still more dignified than the work I did for Valthrudnir."

* * *

Luna rolled her shoulders against her armor, checking herself over thoughtfully: her equipment was snug to her body, and she had _Prúðbikkja_ hidden in her mane beneath her helm, Sting Mk. II holstered on her back, Lucy – and Hecate snug inside it – anchored to one bracer and the chain enchanted so that it could stretch like elastic, while the ball itself was magnetized to her upper back. All-in-all, she thought she was very well-prepared.

Scrivener's armor had been modified slightly by Sleipnir so that the Talons could remain free, almost snugly attached into the rest of the armor. He was carrying their equipment satchels, and was admittedly very glad that they had such powerful enlargement enchantments on them. It meant if he got battered around, their stuff would still remain okay... unless the bags got ripped, of course. Then the stretched space inside the bags would rupture and vomit everything out and possibly kill them all.

Twilight Sparkle's own armor gleamed over her body: she had made a few quick last-minute modifications with Luna's help, increasing the potency of the protective enchantments with a soulstone powder they had hurriedly mixed up and painted the gear with. She also had _Andlitstingar_ holstered on her back, and she thought she was just about as ready as she was going to be for what they were walking into.

They were waiting for the rest of the strike team: Terra, Celestia, Discombobulation, Sleipnir, Pinkamena, and Morning Glory. They would make for a noticeable group, but Luna hoped they would be able to speed through any ambushes that might be sent their way and reach the portal to Asgard before Gymbr could understand what they were doing.

Luna was getting a little impatient as she looked moodily up at the statue of Nightmare Moon, the three sitting in front of the reflecting pool atop the Thorn Palace's pyramid. She could hear Nightmare Moon whispering to her... whispering to all three of the minds she could touch, really... but they were doing their very best to ignore her for now, all of them. All she wanted to do was tempt them, or remind them they had to crush Gymbr... or make suggestions none of the three ponies really wanted to hear, no matter how often Nightmare Moon whispered that their shared subconscious told a very different story.

Morning Glory was ensuring that the army of demons would be ready, and Celestia had gone to speak with the few surviving Pious that had managed to find refuge here in Subterra. Sleipnir and Pinkamena were likely helping Antares prepare his strike team, and the last they'd seen, Terra was lecturing Airid while her son gave orders to the soldiers of Heaven that wanted to participate in the attack on Valhalla from the vantage point of his mother's back. And who knew where Discombobulation was: after all, he did pride himself on being a chaos entity.

Luna sighed tiredly as she shook her head briskly... then she cocked her head curiously as footsteps approached before half-scowling, half-smiling at the sight of Kismet. "And what does thou have to say about all this, Great Reaper? More drudgery, or hast thou agreed to help us liberate Valhalla? I cannot see how thou can be against freeing Heaven from Gymbr."

"I am not. But nor is that my battleground, Luna Brynhild." Kismet replied calmly, bowing his head politely. "I only walk the journey's path: Heaven lies a step beyond that, and I cannot take that step, no matter how much I may want to. Besides, I was already asked to stay and watch over Subterra by both Morning Glory and Celestia, and to keep especial eyes on the souls of your friends and family."

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like the favoritism or anything, but... thank you anyway, and..." Twilight Sparkle broke off, smiling awkwardly up at the Great Reaper, and Kismet only chuckled quietly and nodded calmly, bowing his head towards her politely.

"Do not fear, child. I understand emotion, even if I also understand... the cycle, and how some things must simply be." Kismet paused, then he added softly: "And I do wish to help, too. So I have decided to offer my assistance the one way I can: indirectly."

He calmly rose one silver gauntlet to the side, flicking it gently, and Twilight stared blankly as a pillar of black smoke rose up from the ground, obscuring some... large object. The Lich leaned forwards a little as Luna and Scrivener both cocked their heads... and then all three ponies stared as the smoke faded to reveal an enormous bell, hovering calmly a few inches above the ground. It was made of gorgeous onyx metal, covered in runes that would have been old and forgotten even at the birth of Asgard, and there was a single large chip out of the lower rim of the massive instrument. "I would like you to have this, Twilight Sparkle."

"I... isn't that... yours?" Twilight asked awkwardly, which sounded a little more polite than the question that actually came to mind: _what the hell am I supposed to do with a giant bell?_ "And I... I'm not a Great Reaper or even a... not-great reaper... I mean, I'm the living dead, even, not death. I don't... quite think that I could use that or anything, is what I'm saying... and I know that must mean a lot to you, too..."

"The only gifts worth giving are ones that we have cherished ourselves." Kismet said kindly, and then he reached back and gently stroked along the enormous bell, saying softly: "It will obey you, Twilight Sparkle, if you have faith in yourself. It suits you better than you may think. Please, step forwards and touch it, let it know you, and see how you feel then."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the violet mare nodded uncomfortably before she hesitantly strode towards the onyx bell as it floated almost ominously. She looked at it awkwardly, more like she was surveying a dog that might bite her than she was looking over a Great Reaper's tool, and then she sighed before reaching up and touching the bell gently.

It was cool, pleasant to the touch. And she could feel a strange vibration in it; almost a pulse, like the bell itself was alive. Slowly, the Lich closed her eyes as she stroked along those runes... and some instinct told her suddenly that these were stories. As her hoof brushed over the embossed symbols, she heard laughter, saw flashes of images, simply _felt_ all the things this bell had seen. She saw civilizations rise and fall, felt triumph and despair, watched as heroes slew monsters and new gods built new worlds and... and...

She pulled suddenly back, flushing slightly as she stared over the bell with awe before turning her eyes towards Kismet, who seemed to be smiling at her through his mask as he said quietly: "I think this is fitting, Twilight Sparkle. Years ago now, I was happily defeated: my bell has never forgotten that, or the worthiness of the three who stopped me... because you were very much there, Twilight Sparkle. Even if only in spirit... your presence was enough to make those who love you fly."

Twilight only laughed a little at this, bowing her head and blushing a little before she murmured: "Thank you, but... well..."

The Lich looked lamely up at the bell as it floated in front of her, and Kismet simply gestured to it, saying softly: "It is yours now, Twilight Sparkle. Do not think of it as a weapon, as something apart from you: think of it like a memory. Summon it to your mind, hold it in focus, and for a moment that reality will overtake you and it will be there, it will become your reality. But all it takes is another thought to banish it, send it back into your mind; still there, but out of sight, waiting patiently to be called upon once more."

Twilight nodded a little, looking at the bell, studying it for a few moments before she closed her eyes and concentrated, taking a slow breath. On instinct, she reached a hoof up to rest it against the instrument as her horn thrummed... and then a shiver ran down her spine and her eyes widened slightly as she felt the texture of the metal soften beneath her hoof... then just a warm breath before she looked up just in time to watch the bell become nothing more than smoke that faded quickly from sight.

"I... thank you, Kismet." Twilight looked up at the death entity, smiling a little more openly now even as she shifted uncomfortably, and then he mumbled: "It still... you know. That's a big gift you just gave me and all and... well... I mean, I don't know what I'm going to do with it."

"You'll find a purpose for it. Now please, excuse me." Kismet paused, then glanced at the metal ball on Luna's back, adding kindly: "It is very nice to see you trying to help out, Hecate."

Hecate growled at the Great Reaper, but Kismet only nodded once before he turned and left, Luna watching with wry amusement. Scrivener winced and rose a Talon to call a 'thank you,' but it was a little late, since Kismet was already almost to one of the doors leading into the Thorn Palace.

Scrivener let his shoulders slump as Luna gave him an amused look, and then the charcoal stallion and the Lich traded awkward looks before he said finally: "So uh. You got a bell."

"Yeah. I do." Twilight said after a moment, and then she reached up and rubbed absently at her horn in a nervous gesture, mumbling: "And I really have no idea whatsoever what I'm supposed to do with it. I mean... it's a bell. And a Great Reaper's tool. I'm the living dead, what if I... banish myself by accident or something?"

"Then I'll laugh at you." Scrivener replied blandly, and Luna snorted in amusement as Twilight Sparkle sighed tiredly, before the stallion smiled a bit and said in a more reassuring voice: "Look, Kismet wouldn't give you something unless he had faith in you being able to use it... especially something like this. Besides, you were able to unsummon it pretty easy, it looked like."

Twilight nodded hesitantly, then she muttered: "But I have no clue how I'm supposed to actually call it up. I wish he'd given me it... you know, before we were mounting this assault. I don't think I'm going to really be able to use it in a pinch."

Luna shrugged, then she held the foreleg that her ball-and-chain was anchored to up. "Well, look at this, Twilight Sparkle. I was only given Lucy an hour ago, and already I am a master of this fantastic weapon."

"No you're not, I'm just stuck inside here and helping guide you around. And this isn't just a weapon. This shielding is so you can throw me into the portal and I can find out if Valthrudnir left any of the defense mechanisms in the rift active. If he did, you won't like what's on the other side." Hecate grumbled, and Luna only shrugged absently.

They fell into quiet for a few moments... not that their conversation had ended. The three ponies continued it with looks, trading thoughts and emotions with one-another, answering with gestures and expressions. Twilight felt herself being reassured little-by-little: but as her anxieties over the bell faded, her worries about what they were doing began to creep back.

She didn't have a lot of time to work up her frustrations, however: soon enough, Terra arrived with a wide grin on her features, golden crown glinting on her head and heavy hide armor over her body. The symbol of Valhalla was emblazoned over this in gold, and Luna smiled at this before she looked up and said softly: "We are going to free Heaven today, Terra. One way or the other, fear not."

"The only thing I fear, lass, is that Gymbr will give up the fight too quickly." Terra replied easily, and Luna laughed and shook her head despite herself before the dragon peered at the metallic sphere on Luna's back. "And is that truly the living head enclosed in that weapon?"

Hecate only growled in irritation, and Luna winked up at Terra, replying easily: "Well, as oft as I would cheerfully engage in the mockery of a wretched wench like Hecate, today I must instead defend her honor; after all, how else is a mare without a body supposed to engage in the battlefield? I cannot imagine how frustrating it must be, to be able to see all earthly delights and yet participate in none of them... but then again, I have heard part of that is because of her tendency to bite."

The head gave another sound of anger, but Hecate managed to bite back her retort, instead saying acidly: "If you little fillies are done, we need to get ready for a dangerous journey and a dangerous confrontation. Furthermore, if your demons fail to calibrate any of the portals to Valhalla properly, we can expect to die very painful deaths in Heaven. Which is the place I want to die least."

"They won't fail. I've ensured that myself." Morning Glory's voice came calmly as the Destroyer approached, and all eyes turned towards the Overseer. She halted a few feet away, traded a brief nod with Terra, and then turned her eyes back to Luna as she added in a voice that had the faintest trace of amusement: "We also have others who wish to engage in the battle. Twelve Destroyers from the _Helherlið_ are here, and the Ironjaw also wish to lend their assistance. In fact, have been ordered to lend their assistance by Hel."

Luna looked up in surprise... that only grew greater when Celestia's voice added as the ivory mare approached from the other side of the pyramid, dressed in full armor and with Pinkamena and Sleipnir both in tow: "I've also managed to convince the Pious to lend us their assistance. Even though Gymbr has managed to destroy their Sanctuaries on other worlds, the Cenobium outside of Valhalla is still standing, simply because Gymbr can't open the Gates while the Hourglass is running. And whether it's because of arrogance or something else, he refuses to shut the Hourglass down."

"So ironically, the Pious who are right next to the hornet's nest are the safest." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head slowly. "It disgusts me, Celestia. It angers me, in fact. He claims they are a terrible enemy, a plague to be wiped out... and yet he overlooks the very ones seated upon his doorstep, when 'twould require only a few scant minutes to destroy them if he truly pleased. Instead, he targets the ones that... what, he will not have to go out of his way to reach?"

Celestia only gave a shrug and a small smile, and Luna grunted and nodded a few times before Sleipnir said softly: "The foe has no honor, dear and sweet sisters: perhaps to him, he sees them not as enemy to be culled, but rather like tamed prey to be harvested when he pleases. And power, perhaps, has made him foolish: he thinks himself master of the infinite, does he not?"

Luna nodded, and Pinkamena snorted at this, the gray-pink mare grinning wryly as she straightened in the ribbed, heavy black armor she was wearing, one hoof reaching up to lightly squeeze the handle of the massive, obsidian Nibelung battle axe on her back. "Well, we're gonna give the bastard a real nice surprise in that case, aren't we? Assuming you're not about to wimp out on us, Nightmare Moon."

The sapphire mare snorted at this, and then she smiled despite herself as Discombobulation poked his head out of one of the satchels hanging from Sleipnir's side. "I'd really like to wimp out if I had that option right about now. But unfortunately, this isn't a game designed to simply make you give up, or one of those fights where you have no choice but to lose. Nice as that would be."

Discombobulation hopped up out of the satchel, and Sleipnir smiled benevolently at the Draconequus as Bob absently knocked a fist against his engraved breastplate. "By the way, have I ever told you just how stylish you look in that? Simple armor, always with a shield for a weapon and your cute little purse."

"My purse has saved me many a time, I shall have thee know. I would rather carry a purse than burden myself with all manner of weapons like my sisters, but I suppose that I am not nearly as mighty a stallion as they both are." Sleipnir said kindly, winking over at the two mares, and Celestia smiled despite herself even as she glanced absently back at the weapons hanging over her body.

Tyrfing was over her back, and her three smaller swords rested across her frame, the weapons themselves almost glowing with eagerness, as if excited to see battle after so long. Discombobulation glanced mildly over at this himself, and then he said pointedly: "Well, you know. Some people would have you believe we can equip six magical weapons at once, and they all give us magical bonuses with their magical abilities even though we never actually use them. Personally, I'm very fond of status effects. But I am confusion, after all."

Sleipnir only nodded pleasantly, as if he understood perfectly what the Draconequus was talking about, while Celestia drew her eyes to Twilight Sparkle, softening as she said quietly: "Antares is also ready and fully equipped, and Scarlet Sage will be providing extra support with Prestige and Aphrodisia. They're going to rescue Innocence."

"Yeah, stop worrying about your kid, Twilight. Sure, she's screwed up. But look at yourself, and look at those morons there, of course she's screwed the hell up." Pinkamena added mildly, and Twilight glared at the demon, but the Devourer gave a brief smile after a moment that softened her features. "But it's always been exactly because Scrivy's so screwed up himself that I knew I could always count on him, and I think you understand that. Sin is going to be okay. She's being a complete moron right now, but it's going to be okay."

Twilight Sparkle looked down, then she nodded hesitantly, and Sleipnir smiled warmly as he slapped his wife on the back, the demon wincing slightly as he declared: "Aye, my phoenix is right, all shall be well! So there is no need to cry, beautiful mare. Instead, focus on the present, and upon the hopes for the future... and remember that such a future when all are together again is very near. We must nearly make it over the bumps in our path now."

"We should get moving." Morning Glory interrupted moodily, and the Overseer looked back and forth as there were a few nods of agreement, before the Destroyer turned her eyes to Luna and bowed her head in deference.

Luna smiled wryly at this, then she nodded back before raising her head high, her eyes proud as she said calmly: "If all of us have said what needed to be said, and prepared our forces as promised, then aye, 'tis time for us to leave. Remember, my friends, we must work as a group... and without a doubt, once Gymbr understands that we are in a different world, he will undoubtedly send forces to stall us. He may not know what we are up to... if we are fortunate, he will not have any idea of what is going on until we portal into Asgard. But he will know _something_, and arrogant or not, Gymbr must not be taken for a fool. He is not. And he will doubtlessly act to interfere with us because of this.

"Normally 'tis my sister's job to be the overcautious one, but today I shall remind thee of the caution we must take: no one is to mention our objective once we are in the next world. No one is to speak of Gymbr nor Asgard. If at all possible, we shall not speak at all: we shall simply allow Hecate to guide us to the portal, then use it before Gymbr can stop us." Luna said calmly, gesturing at the metal sphere on her back. "I have been told that much of the area around the portal may still be warded against even the most prying of eyes, but we cannot count on that alone. We must be fast."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna nodded once before she turned slowly around, raising her soulstone horn high as she said quietly: "Then let us dally no longer. My friends... 'tis time for us to go. 'Tis time to take back what Gymbr has tried to steal from us... and it is time for us to punish those who would do us harm and steal and corrupt our foals."

Celestia rose her horn as it began to glow, and so did Twilight Sparkle, and Morning Glory. And all eyes faced forwards as a rumble began to build through the air, as reality shivered before a golden tornado of flame tore the air itself open, as the Bifrost ripped into reality and formed a bridge between their world and another, one that Luna charged fearlessly for.

And over the exhilaration that always came with crossing between worlds, over the pride of leadership and the way her blood was already boiling with the thought of the battle ahead, what she felt most of all was determination: one way or another, they were going to stop Gymbr, free Valhalla, and save their daughter... and not even death was going to stand in her way.


	34. Overplaying One's Hand

Chapter Thirty Two: Overplaying One's Hand

~BlackRoseRaven

The forest was cool, and calm, and pretty; it was a far stretch away from any civilization, be it pony or griffin or any of the other intelligent races. There were only birds and beasts, and countless trees of every shape and size.

It was far from silent, but the atmosphere was a gentle one: even the shrillest cry from the loudest bird had its distinct place, like a cacophonous chord played on a piano to only make the beauty of the harmony all the clearer. Insects made up a chorus, and the sound of larger beasts moving along well-trod naturals paths through the trees formed a steady backbeat to the music of the jungle.

But soon, another sound began to rise: a humming, that soon drove the other sounds in the forest into silence as it rose higher and higher, became a growling, then a rumbling thunder. And moments later, the sky itself above the forest seemed to shatter as a hole was torn in reality, a rainbow wreathed in white flames lunging out of the rift and crashing down to the ground.

There was a powerful pulse of energy, and then a blast of energy that sent birds and animals scattering as a sapphire mare tore into this world, leaping down the rainbow bridge to land in a narrow field, skidding to a halt with a calmer smile than she would usually wear after breaking into another plane via the Bifrost. Luna breathed slowly in and out as she looked back and forth, her partners already falling in on either side of her... and following shortly after, the other people who made up this group, who in one way or another had all become family to her.

On her back, Lucy twitched before Hecate muttered out of her protective prison: "The Bifrost has charged up the soulstone shielding. It should give my magic an extra boost."

"So that means thou art actually going to help?" Luna asked absently, even as she checked back and forth quickly before asking quietly: "In which direction do we travel?"

Hecate wiggled a little on Luna's back before her horn glowed for a moment, and then the head nodded and muttered: "Straight ahead. We landed closer than I had expected."

"Good. Do not tell me distances, only directions. I will trust in thee to tell us if thou senses anything thou must absolutely warn us of." Luna said quietly, looking back and forth before she glanced over her shoulder at the others. Sleipnir was breathing deeply, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he dug his hooves into the soft soil, and Pinkamena was grumbling as she looked back and forth warily, like she could already sense something.

Morning Glory had her own eyes narrowed, looking up towards the sky, but Celestia only had her head bowed, eyes closed, her pose almost meditative. Beside her, Discombobulation was uneasily fidgeting, dancing from paw-to-paw... but he looked less like he was afraid of whatever was coming and more like he was anxiously excited, like a kid about to take part in something he'd always wanted to but wasn't sure he actually had the courage for.

Luna frowned slightly at this, cocking her head curiously, but then Terra leaned forwards and asked quietly: "May I request position holding the back, Luna? I have the feeling 'twould be good for me to be there for some reason. And I think you must have learned some respect for the Ironjaw instincts while you were in Cairnmór."

"Aye, thou art a rough people, but a good people, I think... although 'tis wasteful, really. If thou has no cowards in thy society, then where shall thou get thy entertainment, who do the children look towards to see an example of what they should _not_ be like?" Luna glanced back and forth again, lingering on purpose as she continued pointedly: "Extinguishing all memory of evil does not cut it at the root: if we wipe out the memory of all that is wrong in our world, then we wipe out the memory of its cost, and the reasons we must remain unified as one."

"Yeah, great pep talk Nightmare Moon. Let's get going before you preach anymore or we're all going to reek of the mint from your soapbox." Pinkamena growled irritably, and then she strode up and shoved Scrivener firmly before glaring at him when he looked at her... but her eyes flicked sharply to one side, and when the stallion grumbled and lowered his head, it was to mask a nod in return to the demon.

They were already being watched. Not by Gymbr, no... but something else was here. Something was keeping an eye on them, and for now, that was fine: they would pretend not to notice, and lead it along... and then, if whatever it was followed them all the way to the portal, they would flush it out of hiding and deal with it then. But until that point, it was better to let what was likely the enemy think it had the upper hoof.

Luna grumbled: she hated this game of cat and mouse. The sapphire mare shook her head in distaste before she turned with a sigh, muttering: "Well, let us be on our way then. Terra will bring up the rear with Celestia and Bob, Sleipnir and Pinkamena will take the middle, Morning Glory shall follow behind us. Let us move quickly."

The others nodded, assembling without argument even as Pinkamena growled and Discombobulation glanced back and forth, mumbling something about turkeys. Luna only took one look over her shoulder to ensure that everyone was following, and then she smiled and nodded briefly before turning her eyes forwards.

They walked onwards, and Scrivener Blooms couldn't help but glance around them at the strange plants they passed: This jungle was vibrant with life, but he sensed something else here, too: old magic, powerful magic, hidden in the trees and beneath the soil. It made him shiver a little, as he thought he felt a familiar presence in that tampering... but it was strange to look around and see an area that had been left wild and unblemished from Valthrudnir.

Luna glanced at him, giving him a mental nudge, and the stallion nodded a little as he drew his eyes back and forth. Even drawing on Luna's memories of all the places she had been, these trees all looked strange and simply _different_ from anything he could identify. But that magic in the air... he didn't need to be able to feel Twilight and Luna's instincts to know that it had affected things, caused such rampant growth... such beautiful mutation.

Scrivener shook his head briefly, and for ten minutes or so, they continued on, undisturbed. The others settled, that sense of being watched faded, and Discombobulation grew more serious and uneasy, worrying his fingers constantly against his steel bicep. Pinkamena, of all people, kept looking at him oddly, which told Scrivener there was something they were missing... but they were all a little focused on not getting ambushed right now, and couldn't think on five different things at once like certain malicious ponies could.

Soon enough, they found themselves following a natural trail, heading into an area that was darker, more bog-like... where the magic was more concentrated. The trees here were squatter but thicker, tapers and vines hanging from them almost like serpents waiting to drop on prey when they tried to pass below, and the reedy, weedy ground crawled with life that made Scrivener wince a bit.

Then Luna slowed to a halt, her eyes narrowed slightly. Ahead, there were several bent and gnarled trees, twisted to form almost a fence, and thick vines formed a grasping netting between these. And now, Luna could feel it... that tickle along her spine, that sense of something lurking and watching them, and that growling in her mind that could only mean... "Gymbr."

Gymbr laughed quietly, apparently unsurprised they had sensed him as the group automatically took up a defensive formation. But his voice echoed from all around them, and they could hear noises from every side as the god murmured: "What are you doing here? Will you not show us?"

"Come out here so I can kill thee." Luna growled, and Gymbr only gave a quiet laugh again, but there was a melancholy echo to it, which just incited the rage of the winged unicorn all the more as she shouted: "Thou hast done unspeakable, unforgivable things! Come out here and accept thy punishment, coward, traitor... fool!"

"We know that we have. We know there is no turning back..." There was silence... and then the trees in front of them rumbled and moaned as if in pain as they were forced to bend apart, vines tearing and leaves spilling down as Gymbr calmly strode towards them. "But we cannot accept your punishment yet. Nor can we risk giving you our gifts, we see... you have gone to Hel, and believe her foolishness. That we are weak. That we are stupid. But we know what we are doing... we know what must be done. We know what we must do to defeat the Light, and Hel fears this; you are being used by her, Luna Brynhild. You are the fool and traitor here, not us."

"So now thou accuses Hel of being the destroyer of the universe." Luna shook her head bitterly, gritting her teeth in disgust. "To have fallen so far... oh, pathetic wretch. Thou art a victim of thine own power, so obsessed with it and with thyself that thou believes anyone who could do harm to thee is an enemy. That thou hast truly come to believe thou art some... savior. Some chosen one."

"We are neither. But we are not afraid to do what must be done... and anyone who would stand in our way is an enemy." Gymbr replied calmly, before he leaned forwards and added softly, as a second pony strode out of the trees: "But we have learned with enough time, with enough effort, with enough love... anyone can be made to see from our way of thinking."

Twilight leaned forwards with a frown... and then her breath caught in her throat as Scrivener and Luna looked at her with sharp surprise, then back at the newcomer with disbelief when the Lich choked out: "A... Applejack?"

"Hey, sugarcube." It was Applejack's voice... but the mare herself was enormous and statuesque now, and her skin was like... bark, hard and pebbly, cracked here and there in places, yet if anything only all the more imposing because of it. A thick rawhide cowboy hat rested on her head, and a simple bolo tie hung around her neck, the obsidian, apple-shaped stone at the center pulled tight as she said calmly: "But they've taken to calling me Wormwood now... a new life, a new name and all that. Oh, sure, scared me at first, but... Twilight... it really is down to do or die now. You know I wouldn't lie to you, you know I wouldn't... be here if there was no other choice. But there ain't, now. If you would just take a look at what's coming..."

"No..." Twilight trembled, staring with disbelief at her friend, barely believing what he was seeing. The Lich trembled, then gritted her teeth as Myre and Dusk both emerged as well: the former was grinning and her body already seemed to be roiling as the corruption that made her up flowed freely, and the latter was only clad in her aureate chains and jewelry, her golden-fire mane and tail burning brightly as they wafted around her.

"This is our last offer of peace. We are more powerful than you can begin to imagine: you cannot stand against any of these three ponies alone, much less ourselves." Gymbr said softly, but Luna only laughed shortly before she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion nodded calmly.

Twilight clenched her eyes shut as she felt Luna and Scrivener's thoughts, and then she looked up and across at Wormwood, saying pleadingly: "Don't make me do this. Don't make me fight you. Don't make me... hurt you, AJ. I don't want to."

Wormwood smiled, reaching up and tipping her hat politely to Twilight. "I don't want to hurt you either, Twilight... but I'll do what I have to. You're the ones who are all mixed up now, like I was in that horror story... and sure, I ain't fond of Gymbr. He even scares me more than a little. But unfortunately, he's also right... and I'll do anything to protect my home, my family, my friends. Even if what I have to do is put you down for a little while."

"Enough talk." Morning Glory shoved her way forwards, glaring icily as plates of metal snapped over her features, forming into a mask as her eyes locked on Dusk. "The concubine is mine. I hope that I don't have to deal with the rest of them for you after I'm done with her."

Dusk only gave a patronizing smile, tilting her head towards the Destroyer as Myre's eyes locked greedily on Scrivener Blooms. "Good, because I want to see what Brynhild's husband can do. You and me... we're the same."

"We're nothing alike." Scrivener said quietly, and then he traded a look with Luna before the two nodded as the sapphire mare turned her cold eyes on Gymbr.

"This is thy last chance to surrender. To relinquish thy hold on Asgard... on my daughter." Luna leaned forwards aggressively as Terra stepped up beside her, the Ironjaw growling low in her throat as her metallic scales over her limbs bristled. "Elsewise, thou dies... if I am merciful."

"We are not afraid of you." Gymbr replied calmly, and then he ordered softly: "Separate them and cripple them. Then we shall bring them back to Valhalla, and we shall force them to understand the plight they have made themselves blind to."

Luna snarled in fury... before she twitched with a curse of shock as Myre shot forwards like lightning and tackled Scrivener Blooms up into the air, seizing him in a crushing bear hug and attempting to simply carry him away. But her tail was seized by Discombobulation's metal arm, and the Draconequus half-spun as he yanked her around and slammed her down on her back with a splatter of ooze as Scrivener's weight crushed her down into the ground.

But Luna didn't have the time to turn to help herself, or even do more than begin to look towards Scrivener before Gymbr was in front of her in a flash, already swinging a claw down. Just as fast, however, Terra reacted, seizing him by the wrist and crushing down on the surprised god's forelimb as her eyes glowed with blue energy, snarling: "_Goirde shaogail duit abhus 7 ifrenn thall!_"

With that, she yanked Gymbr into the air like a ragdoll, then slammed him viciously face-first into the ground before she swept her other claw in a rising hook into his face and knocked the god crashing backwards. But before he could hit the ground, Terra tackled him out of the air with a roar and slammed him down on his back, then leaned down, breathing out a torrent of blue hellfire straight down into the god's face.

Dusk rushed forwards to try and save her master: understandable, perhaps, but a near-fatal mistake. Morning Glory smashed into the mare's side and flung her into the air with a flick of her horn, Dusk gasping in shock before she was seized by the Destroyer's chains and hurled into a nearby tree with nearly enough force to break it in half.

The demon grinned viciously as she charged after her quarry, entirely focused on her prey. She didn't look up even when Terra was flung off Gymbr, the dragon skidding backwards with a wince as Luna, Celestia, and Sleipnir ran towards the god as he straightened, eyes glowing with fury as he shouted: "You are trying our patience!"

Twilight Sparkle wanted to run to one of her partners, but instead, she forced herself to look forward and focus on Wormwood as the mare calmly strode towards her. Then the Lich looked up in surprise as Pinkamena fell in beside her, the demon growling: "So did he make you ugly or stupid first, AJ? Just so I'm clear."

"Gymbr made me better." Wormwood responded evenly, raising a hoof that looked more like metal than wood or flesh before she stomped it down and smiled grimly. "You two are my friends. I don't want to hurt you, any of you. But I'll do what I gotta do."

"Yeah, I always felt the same way. So let's see how tough that skin of yours is." Pinkamena growled, and then the demon leapt forwards, yanking her axe off her back at the same time and slashing it viciously down into Wormwood's face, even as Twilight cried out in shock.

The blade slammed home, and the wooden mare was knocked staggering with a cry of pain, dark blood squirting up from the wound as Pinkamena growled and clutched the handle of her axe as if trying to grind it forwards, even as the Lich shouted: "What are you doing? You can't kill her!"

"Oh, don't you worry about me, Twilight..." Wormwood reached a front hoof up, seizing the neck of the axe and shoving backwards, Pinkamena stumbling in surprise as her axe was torn free from the mare's features... and Wormwood grinned at them as her sap-like blood rapidly hardened in the wound, becoming like amber. "I'm just fine."

Pinkamena began to swing her axe out again, but this time Wormwood caught the blade, eyes flashing as she said coldly: "You're makin' hurting you a whole lot more appealing."

"Good." Pinkamena growled as she yanked her axe back, and then she grinned coldly as Twilight readied herself behind the demon, the Lich gritting her teeth as she realized... they had no choice. Applejack... _Wormwood_... wasn't about to give up or get out of their way. "That's the way I want it to be anyway. Let's see how many licks it takes to get to the center of the maple candy."

Twilight bared her fangs... then twitched as she felt a sharp, stabbing pain, felt Scrivener's shock... and then the stallion's rising anger as he shoved Myre away. She was almost tempted to look, but she trusted in him as she lowered her head, her horn starting to glow as she said quietly: "I'm sorry, AJ. I promise that I'm going to make this as fast as possible."

Scrivener Blooms could feel Twilight's determination, even in the face of her friend, and it helped give the stallion strength. He could feel power flowing in from Luna as well as she, her siblings, and Terra all threw themselves at Gymbr with all the strength they had... and even though none of them were landing any blows and Terra's surprise counterattack hadn't left a single mark on him, the god seemed off-balance somehow, like he hadn't expected such resistance, such ferocity.

The stallion leapt forwards, and Myre laughed as she met him, shoving a hoof against him, sending corruption through every crack, every flaw in his armor to burn his flesh, transform literally inside of him into spikes and razors. It knocked Scrivener backwards, and Myre grinned savagely as she pressed forwards, slamming blow after blow into his chest that ripped enormous black blades through Scrivener's armor that impaled him completely through his body, piercing organs, making him gasp in pain... but also boil with rage, with fury, with hatred.

He slammed a Talon up and knocked Myre flopping onto her back, then he simply shrugged and flexed, and the spikes of crystal that had been torn through his body shattered into black goo that his body rapidly absorbed. She could cause him pain, but her attacks weren't hurting him that much physically, even when she tore right through his body. Her mire healed him... and filled him with anger, and cruelty, and hatred, and... and a terrible hunger for more.

And he seemed to be having the same effect on Myre as she charged towards him, her eyes almost glowing as she flung herself at the stallion, but Scrivener viciously slammed a claw across her face and knocked her headfirst into the ground; a moment later, however, Myre transformed, becoming a massive serpent of black poison that wrapped tightly around him and crushed him, the stallion hissing in pain as Myre's upper body formed out of the top of coils, the mare leaning eagerly over him as she grasped his face with her hooves and whispered: "You really are just like Lord Gymbr!"

"I'm better... and I'm worse!" Scrivener snarled as he yanked one foreleg upwards as hard as he could, just managing to tear a Talon free and rip a swathe out of Myre's serpentine body. He turned the mass of dark goo he lifted free in his claw into a stake of crystal without even thinking, slamming this home into Myre's surprised features and knocking her crashing backwards with a shriek.

Her coils loosened, and Scrivener slammed his Talons into her snake-like body, focusing his powers into her and beginning to transform her rapidly into black crystal. Myre howled and arched her back, then twisted and ripped her upper body free from lower, snaking coils, rolling backwards as her legs almost instantly reformed and she snapped her horn upwards.

The long, serpentine body pulsed with poisonous light before it exploded in a massive blast of black goo and onyx shrapnel, knocking Scrivener sprawling and rolling backwards with a snarl of pain before he managed to skid up to his hooves, his eyes flashing and adrenaline, anger... excitement, all pulsing through his veins as his muscles swelled and his eyes glowed.

Myre laughed, leaping forwards, eager for more... while her sibling, Dusk, was not having quite as much luck. Even as scales spread over her features, even as she snarled in fury, her amber eyes were filled with shock and desperation as Morning Glory continued to advance on her, countering or simply ignoring every attack that the Fate could fling at the Destroyer.

Dusk forced herself to straighten before she leaned forwards, eyes and horn glowing as the earth rumbled, before cracks tore through the ground beneath and around the approaching Destroyer, golden fire and spikes of rock vomiting upwards and hammering against the enormous demon's sides and body. Morning Glory was battered back and forth by it, cursing in pain before Dusk snapped her horn upwards, sending a blade of aureate flame slamming into the demon's face and knocking her skidding backwards with a snarl.

Dusk leaned forwards, grinning widely as her body began to expand, making the golden chains go taut against her body, her hooves splitting apart as the golden flames whiffed out from around the now-long, now-reptilian tail... but her transformation was halted by pure shock when Morning Glory roared and snapped her head back, all-but-obliterating the spikes of stone jutting up around her and suffocating the golden flames with the pure force of the shockwave.

Then the Destroyer charged with a furious snarl, and Dusk cursed in desperation, her eyes widening as she channeled the energy she was using to transform instead into a desperate fireball... one that Morning Glory only slapped aside with a front hoof as she pounced.

A metal hoof slammed down into Dusk's features with a sickening crunch, knocking her backwards before she was forced to bow under vicious, hammering strike after strike, cruelly stomping into each and every attack to almost drive Dusk onto her belly. Her shoulder snapped, her skull cracked, her body was bruised and battered before she roared in outrage and humiliation as she tried to fling herself upwards, grabbing wildly at Morning Glory with a gnarled claw and cloven hoof... and instead threw herself right into a savage uppercut that knocked her rearing far back on her hind hooves.

One, two, three blows slammed into her vulnerable breast and body, crunching in her ribs, making her vomit blood helplessly before Morning Glory's horn flashed as she slammed a punch backed by all her Wrath into the Fate, sending her smashing into a tree with enough force that the ancient trunk was bent backwards.

All the same, Dusk nearly managed to land on her hooves, howling in fury and misery and denial... and Morning Glory smashed bodily into her a moment later, crushing her back into the tree, her horn ripping deep into the mare's breast as her chains lashed out, catching her flailing hooves and seizing around her throat and body, yanking the helpless Fate into the air even as Dusk roared, as if she could drown out the reality of what was happening to her: "I am First Concubine! I am Guardian, I am going to-"

Morning Glory flung the mare above her head, then caught her by all four limbs with her chains, lashing her downwards as she slammed both hooves straight up into Dusk's stomach. There was a bright splash of blood as Dusk's eyes bulged... and then Morning Glory tore in both directions with both hooves and her chains, and there was a sickening ripping sound before Dusk's lower body flew in one direction as her upper body was left dangling by the Destroyer's chains.

Dusk stared wordlessly at Morning Glory, and the demon seized the mare by the throat, holding her easily above her head with one hoof as her chain dropped the mare's limp forelegs. "You're going to what? Bleed on me? You are nothing but a disappointment. A dead disappointment."

With that, Morning Glory viciously slammed the mare downwards once, twice, thrice, then flung her into a tree before the Destroyer grinned coldly as she snapped her horn forwards, and spikes of pure light shot from the air, pinning the upper body of the crushed, torn-apart mare into the tree. Dusk gargled, broken, beaten, her body twitching once... but as her head fell limp, she grinned weakly all the same, whispering: "No. I am not."

Her eyes closed, and Morning Glory's own widened in surprise as Dusk began to dissolve, the mare laughing even as she broke apart into energy and light. Then the Destroyer snarled in fury as she realized what was happening, shouting sharply to the others: "She's soulbound!"

Luna's eyes widened in shock at this, and Gymbr smiled as the surprised pause in the fighting let him leap quickly backwards, breaking away from the conflict before he looked to the side as the ghostly image of grinning Dusk appeared beside him for a moment. Then the spirit faded, and Gymbr's soulstone core glowed brightly as energy sparked over the winged unicorn. "Yes, they are soulbound to our core... they shall never die. They shall always know power, and joy. And when an arrogant fool does do harm to those we so cherish... their death will only strengthen us."

Gymbr flexed slowly as his soulstone core reverberated with energy, and then he half-turned and slashed a claw toward Morning Glory, and the Destroyer was knocked backwards as massive, bloody wounds were torn through her breast, eyes bulging in shock before she grabbed at her head as a terrible, poisonous aura surrounded her horn and glowed out of her eyes, visibly fighting not to scream. "Dusk asks us to punish you. So we have put her pain into your mind."

Luna snarled at this, then snapped Lucy off her back before she even realized what she was doing, flinging the heavy metal ball straight at Gymbr's face as the spikes shot out to full length. Gymbr only grimaced, however, and the sphere halted inches away from his features, floating eerily in the air... before he frowned in surprise as he saw a pair of eyes glaring furiously out at him from inside the weapon.

There was a massive blast of electrical force from the sphere, and Gymbr howled, knocked staggering backwards and clutching at his chest as Hecate's magic was pulled into the soulstone core, making it glow brighter as the metal sphere fell out of the air. Luna didn't care whether Gymbr had been hurt by a lucky strike, if the soulstone core had been overloaded or what happened; all she cared about was that she was able to yank Lucy back into the air and swing it around it a wide circle as she seized the chain with both hooves, slamming it with all her strength into Gymbr's face.

There was a satisfying crunch... but the sound wasn't nearly as welcome as the sight of blood and the god being knocked off his hooves in a helpless, wild spin before he crashed down on his back. And Luna yanked Lucy back with a vicious grin as both Celestia and Sleipnir ran forwards, before the sapphire mare snapped the ball down in as hard a hammer drop as she could, aiming to crunch in the self-proclaimed god's chest.

Gymbr, however, managed to catch the spiked sphere between his claws, snarling in fury before he hissed in pain as Hecate unleashed another blast of electricity, arching his back in pain. But at the same time, he managed to fling the sphere in Sleipnir's direction... except the stallion only grinned widely and slapped it aside with a hoof, and the metal sphere arced perfectly in front of Celestia, who already had _Dómr_ cocked back.

She slammed the wide, rectangular blade into Lucy and sent it rocketing at Gymbr, who barely managed to raise a foreclaw and deflect the weapon: the force of collision was still enough to knock him off balance, however, and something more than his composure had just been lost from the fact they'd wounded him. It was like he'd lost his confidence, lost his omnipotence, lost his invulnerability... and Sleipnir and Celestia were eager to take advantage of this as Luna roared: "Thy cowardly powers will be of no help to thee here, maggot! Stand and fight!"

Celestia lashed one of her swords toward Gymbr, but the god slapped it aside by the flat even as he flung himself to the side to avoid a hard punch from Sleipnir. Then the god snarled, lashing out with a blast of telekinesis that sent Celestia skidding backwards... but the ivory mare had a strange grin on her features, and a moment later, Gymbr's eyes widened in shock as Terra leapfrogged the white winged unicorn and swung both front claws down in a savage rending slice that the god was barely able to stagger out of the way of.

And then he howled in pain as an elbow drove down into his spine, lashing out with his horn... but Sleipnir caught this against his free hoof, his grin inches away from Gymbr's face as he said kindly: "I apologize for this, friend."

A hoof slammed up into Gymbr's soulstone core, and the god was knocked backwards with a gargle in an awkward half-hop, half-stumble, even as his core released both a blinding flash of light and a painful shockwave in self-defense that was powerful enough to knock both Terra and Sleipnir skidding backwards. Then Gymbr looked up, his emerald eyes glowing with rage, his soulstone core beginning to glow brighter and brighter, drool and blood running from his mouth as he shouted in two distinct voices: "We will not stand for this humiliation!"

The wave of raw hate and power was almost enough to drive everyone in the field to the ground, trees and plants around them groaning and twisting as if the waves of humiliation, of rage, of agony ripping through the air had granted them a terrible, painful life. It made both Wormwood and Myre flinch, and then the former straightened with a snarl as the latter threw her head back and yelled a raw battle cry to the skies.

Then Myre shot straight for Scrivener Blooms, her body burning-black, her eyes glowing with both rage and excitement as the stallion tried to ready himself. But she was too fast, leaping forwards as one of her forelegs transformed into a massive axe before she slashed this cruelly down into the junction of Scrivener's neck and shoulder.

The agony was incredible, but along with it, he felt her emotions pumping into him; he felt his heart spasm, but then thud all the stronger, like it was pulling the corruption out of the mare and pumping it straight through his own body as his muscles bulged, and his eyes glowed, and his teeth bared in a challenging snarl.

A challenge she was clearly all too eager to meet as she laughed and slammed a hoof into his chest, her eyes glowing as she ground down with the axe and tore into him again and again with blades and spikes of mire. And Scrivener was responding before he even realized it, ripping his Talons through her soft not-flesh, smashing holes in her body that healed rapidly, turning entire sections of her own form into hard crystal.

They ripped and ravaged each other with fury, with hate, and with lust, before Myre yanked her axe limb suddenly back and free as it transformed into a claw that she used to seize at Scrivener's scalp, tangling in his mane as her jaws snapped down, aiming for his neck. But one of the stallion's own Talons shot up and seized her by the throat, halting her with a squawk before he half-spun and flung her down onto her back, Myre bouncing once with a gargle of pain before Scrivener leapt on top of her, slamming savage blow after blow down into her face and her body.

She howled beneath the fury of the attacks before she transformed into a puddle of ooze, twisting quickly away before the dark mass lunged upwards, reforming into a pony that dove at the stallion. But a lucky swipe from a Talon caught her in the face and knocked her flat to the ground, before Scrivener Blooms grinned savagely, eyes glowing as he seized her by the skull with his other Talon and simply pumped his own corruption into her before he realized what he was doing.

Myre spasmed on the ground, then arched her back, gasping and shoving her head eagerly up against Scrivener's hoof as her eyes blazed with delight. Then her eyes bulged with surprise as her body began to twitch and melt as corruption clashed with corruption, the mare howling as she tried helplessly to yank away, but it was like her skull was magnetized to the Talon as Scrivener snarled: "You know why we can't always get what we want?"

He yanked his Talon back, then simply glared down at Myre as Myre looked up almost desperately, the corruption that made up her body losing cohesion as she started to bubble violently in places. "Here's a hint."

Scrivener's eyes flashed as he focused all the fury, all the pain in his body on the poison, and Myre's body writhed before she belched loudly... and then simply exploded in a hail of black goop that splattered in all directions, the stallion wincing backwards... then staring at what he'd just done.

He had just lost control for a moment, and now Myre was... _wait_.

The larger puddles of ooze were bubbling... and Scrivener stared in disbelief as these black slimes twisted and rapidly began to pull towards each other, forming into one mess that Myre's upper body slowly rose out of. She was semisolid and dripping watery black ooze into the puddle of sludge around her, but she grinned all the same as her mane sparked into existence, black flames floating eerily around her head as she rasped: "Now it's my turn to get inside you."

Myre lunged up out of the puddle, and Scrivener winced backwards... before an enormous glass jar neatly scooped through the air, Myre's face comically thunking into the bottom of this as the rest of her body followed her into the glass. Then the jar neatly, speedily flipped, the mostly-liquid creature squawking and flailing before Discombobulation popped into existence beside the jar and quickly spun a manhole-sized lid on top of it.

Myre gave a muffled shout of outrage, splashing violently back and forth inside the jar, but she didn't seem to have enough strength to solidify herself, and she couldn't so much as make the jar rock with her surging around inside it, let alone damage the glass walls. Scrivener gaped stupidly as Discombobulation simply smiled pleasantly, then sat calmly down on top of the jar, saying mildly: "My apologies for taking so long, but you have no idea how far away the nearest Safeway is from here. Now uh, you might want to go and help the others. I can handle the literal baby-sitting."

Scrivener nodded sharply, then he turned to hurry towards where most of the group were dealing with Gymbr; meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle and Pinkamena were both fighting hard to suppress Wormwood, but the demon was getting more and more frustrated: every time she managed to tear through the bark-like hide of the mare, that sap-like blood quickly filled up the space and hardened, becoming like stone. The more Wormwood bled, the more that sap spread over her own body.

And more than that, this was no longer just Applejack, an earth pony with surprising but not supernatural strength: this was Wormwood, who was strong enough to shove Pinkamena around and who had preternatural powers of her own that she kept using to interrupt Twilight's spells.

The Lich cursed as she leapt into the air, but she only managed to hover uneasily for a moment: one of her wings was broken and mangled, and it couldn't support her weight. She managed to stay in the air long enough to avoid the wave of roots and vines that clawed up at her from the ground before they settled, however, and the Lich dropped quickly to the side of this netting before she snapped her horn out, shooting a fireball into Wormwood.

The mare was knocked staggering backwards with a shout of pain and frustration, shaking herself violently as the flames flared up over her sides, burning rapidly into her bark-like skin. But even though the amber armoring her was burnt and half-melted by the flames, fire alone wasn't enough to get rid of it. "Goddammit, Twilight, that's enough of that!"

Wormwood stomped a hoof down into the ground, and a large root tore suddenly up out of the earth, seizing around the Lich's throat and yanking her down as Wormwood ran towards the Lich, grinning... and then Pinkamena's axe slammed into her face, sending her flying backwards with a burst of bright orange blood as she howled in misery. She bounced violently several times, then rolled unsteadily up to her hooves, a large rip torn through her features and one of her eyes already swelling shut. "What the hell, Pinkamena?"

"You forget the part where you're the bad guy or something?" Pinkamena asked darkly, then she shook herself firmly, dislodging several large stakes of wood that were half-hanging out of her armor. "Besides, I'm only doing what every other pony on the planet is going to want to do to you now. You might never have been a beauty queen, Applejack, but now you've gone and made yourself the goddamn ugly stick instead of just someone who took a beating from it."

Wormwood snarled, her blond hair hanging raggedly around her features, and then she stomped both front hooves savagely into the ground, sending up a blast of dirt and clawing roots in front of Pinkamena. But the demon fearlessly swung her axe down, chopping back and forth and tearing the grasping plants apart as she snapped: "Not even a useful goddamn power! Yeah, and what's Dash going to think? Guess he never cared about you selling your body, but I bet he isn't going to want to pork you himself anymore for fear of splinters in his-"

Wormwood roared in rage, charging straight at Pinkamena, and the demon grinned widely before she made as if to leap. Immediately, Wormwood lunged, bringing a front hoof back... and with startling grace, Pinkamena dropped low and chopped her axe outwards, cutting into the mare's rear hooves and knocking them out from beneath her.

The bark-armored mare bellyflopped to the ground with a gargle, and Pinkamena spun around and slashed her axe down with a snarl, Wormwood screaming in agony as the axe bit almost halfway through her spine. The demon stepped quickly back, brushing her hooves off as she looked contemptibly down at the weakly-writhing mare as Twilight Sparkle only gaped. "Nothing more than chopping wood."

Twilight began to open her mouth, but she was cut off as Wormwood managed to shove a hoof against the ground, roots exploding up around Pinkamena's limbs and holding her in place. Then Wormwood shoved down, snarling, crying tears of bloody sap as a massive spike of wood tore up out of the ground and ripped through Pinkamena's stomach, impaling her and hefting her into the air before it ripped out her back as she vomited blood.

Twilight began to step forwards... and then halted when Wormwood slowly forced herself to her hooves, shuddering before she bucked hard, and the axe was knocked loose from her back as she gasped in pain, the huge weapon flipping through the air before crashing down beside her. She looked slowly up at Pinkamena, then whispered: "You stupid bitch, I didn't want to do that."

"You stupid bitch... it'll take more than this to kill me." Pinkamena rasped in reply as her eyes opened, and she and Wormwood glared furiously at each other as the demon pulled weakly against the roots binding her limbs, her body trembling around the spear of wood impaled through her. "Let me down and... then we'll start the real party."

"Sorry, Pinkamena. First thing's first..." Slowly, Wormwood turned her eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, the mare beginning to drag herself forwards as she glared furiously at the Lich. "I'm gonna destroy your body now. Don't resist and I'll make it hurt as little as possible. I can see it in your eyes, Twilight... you're not gonna fight me. You're not gonna kill me. You know how this has to end."

Twilight looked back and forth almost desperately, trying to think of something, anything she could do... and then she gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut, wildly grabbing at the first thing that came to mind: maybe she couldn't kill Wormwood, but she still had one tool she hadn't tried to use. A tool, furthermore, that came from a being with dominion over the dead.

She snapped her horn forwards, and Wormwood scowled as nothing seemed to happen, stepping forwards and saying sharply: "I've had enough fake fireballs and dumb tricks and you-"

Then a toll rang out through the air, and Wormwood looked up blankly at a flash of light above her, before a massive obsidian bell simply fell from the sky and crashed down on the wounded creature's back, nearly snapping the wooden equine in half and driving her flat to the ground. More, the bell gave a tremendous clang when it struck the ground, and Twilight and Pinkamena both winced in pain at the vibrations that carried through the air... but Wormwood howled in misery as her back arched, the vibrations shattering the amber sap that had clotted up her wounds, her eyes bulging as she felt every wound across her form bleeding and slowly trying to seal closed as broken bits of bark spilled off her frame.

Then her eyes rolled up in her head, and she dropped her face to the ground, prone and unconscious from all the blood she had lost. Twilight and Pinkamena both stared, and then the demon grinned wryly before saying weakly: "Hey. Not bad."

"I meant to try and banish her back to Valhalla. Not drop the bell on her." Twilight mumbled, and then the Lich winced and looked up as she felt a bolt of pain shock through her system, turning her eyes towards where Gymbr was savagely fighting back against the ponies attacking him.

"Go get him." Pinkamena jerked her head in the direction of the god, and Twilight gave a brief smile and sharp nod before she sprinted past the fallen Wormwood, dodging past trees as she headed in the direction that the group had managed to drive Gymbr.

The trees here had been leveled from the force of conflict, and Twilight's eyes widened in shock as she leapt into the scarred battlefield just in time to watch Gymbr fling an unconscious Morning Glory away. The Destroyer hit the ground limply and rolled to a halt, and the god looked up at the rest of the battered group facing him down as he said coldly: "We will not continue to be this merciful."

Terra was snarling, her hide armor torn apart but the crest of Valhalla still visible through the rips and the blood spatter, the wounds over her body only seeming to have energized her more. Celestia had her three short swords at the ready, but Tyrfing was lodged in a tree, and held in place by black crystal that had spread along both it and the tree itself. Sleipnir was standing to one side, breathing hard and doing his best to ignore the burns covering most of his body, more than half of his mane seared away to reveal raw, bleeding scalp.

Scrivener and Luna were side-by-side, their armor dented and torn-apart and nearly broken, Luna with _Prúðbikkja_ floating to one side of her and the heavy, spiked ball of Lucy resting on the ground in front of her The stallion, meanwhile, had both Talons flexed and readied, but one had the distinct mark of a claw in it from Gymbr attempting to crush the prosthetic.

Gymbr himself was almost glowing with power, breathing hard in and out as his soulstone core thrummed with energy. His wings were spread wide, and his mane and tail wreathed back and forth like snakes as his claws tore at the ground almost compulsively. But he seemed both disbelieving and uncertain, like he had lost all that confidence, like even his arrogance had been forced to crumble away beneath the brutal assault he was barely facing down.

All the same, he leaned forwards and shouted: "You are making a mistake! We cannot allow you to do this, to fight us, to threaten our Valhalla and what we are trying to prepare! If we so desired, we could destroy all of you with nothing more than a thought!"

"No, you couldn't. Even the most powerful magic doesn't work like that, Gymbr. Especially when you start losing faith in yourself." Celestia said quietly, and then she leapt forwards, breaking into a charge so suddenly that it seemed like even she hadn't been aware she was going to make the attack. Yet all the same, Luna and Sleipnir shot forwards with her, as Scrivener Blooms turned a quick look and mental order to Twilight Sparkle, who nodded grimly.

Celestia slashed down at Gymbr with two of her swords, but the god flicked his horn and nearly blasted the weapons out of her telekinetic hold before he rose a claw without looking and caught Sleipnir's hoof. The earth pony had enough time to look surprised before Gymbr crushed down, his horn glowing as he snarled furiously, and Sleipnir fell to his knees as he burst into bright, terrible flames... and yet all the same, he refused to cry out, refused to give in as he pushed fiercely back against the claw that was slowly twisting his hoof.

Then _Gæfa_ thrusted suddenly forwards, hooking around Gymbr's foreleg and forcibly dragging it away, the god cursing in agony as it cut deep into his limb as Celestia said calmly: "Luck opens."

Gymbr snapped his horn out with a shout of fury as he yanked his foreleg away, and _Gæfa _was blasted out of the mare's grip, but she responded to this by slashing down _Dómr_, the heavy blade smashing down on Gymbr's wounded limb with so much force it nearly knocked the winged unicorn to the ground. "Judgment overthrows."

The god staggered, his claw flexing helplessly, snapping his horn out with a wild roar and blasting _Dómr _backwards: the sword tore across Celestia's face, ripping a bloody wound from chin up along her cheek as it rocketed away, but the mare was unstoppable, almost glowing with her rage and determination as she thrusted her last short sword forwards as Gymbr tried to raise his wounded claw in defense... but the straight blade pierced through his foreleg with ease as Celestia gritted her teeth, Gymbr staring in horror as she said coldly: "Honor transcends."

She twisted _Drengr_, then sawed savagely forwards, the teeth on the bottom of the sword ripping through Gymbr's foreleg, and he howled in misery as Celestia ripped the weapon smoothly to the side before she thrusted it forwards again, aiming at the soulstone core-

The core pulsed with light, then released a tremendous blast of energy that sent Celestia crashing bonelessly backwards, landing on her back as her last sword flew through the air to stab down into the ground. Gymbr glared at her beaten, prone body with fury... and his eyes widened when he saw Luna too late, the mare leaping towards him as she flung Lucy at the same time with all her might, shouting: "And when honor fails, cheat!"

Gymbr snapped his horn out, deflecting the spiked ball with magic, but then a massive spike of crystallized corruption shot up from the ground and smashed into his soulstone core, knocking him rearing with a cry of agony as the blue sphere gave a strange, vibrating cry of pain. A moment later, an immense, black meteor of flames smashed down into his back, knocking him face-first into the ground and skidding through the field.

Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth, only wishing she had been able to make the spell larger as she slumped a bit... and then stared in horror as Gymbr slowly climbed to his claws. He was trembling and breathing hard, looking both disbelieving and almost rabid with rage as he slowly looked down and studied his mangled front claw, before he whispered: "You pathetic fools..."

He closed his eyes as his soulstone core thrummed, before a bright glow washed over his body... and then he looked up with a snarl, eyes blazing as the glow faded and he was left completely healed. The ponies stared in horror as Terra bared her own fangs, before Gymbr shouted furiously as his soulstone core continued to glow: "Enough!"

He gestured sharply to one side... and Twilight Sparkle had enough time to look down as she felt a massive spike of magical energy before the earth beneath her hooves simply exploded. She felt similar agonies rip through Luna and Scrivener, and their joined minds were savaged by vertigo and claustrophobia as something wrapped tightly around them, then slammed the three viciously back down to the earth, leaving their bodies trapped in tight prisons of crystal.

Gymbr shook his head in disgust, and Luna snarled as she looked back and forth: only her head was free of the dark stone that had snared her, while Twilight was completely covered, and Scrivener was gasping for air out of a small hole in the rock, one of his Talons clawing helplessly at the ground. The sapphire mare gritted her teeth, then her eyes locked on the sight of _Prúðbikkja_ as Gymbr said coldly: "We may have been... surprised today, but we are a true god. We could have destroyed all of you, at any moment, but we do not desire to do more harm to you than we have to... than you force us to do. Your power means nothing to us!"

Gymbr stomped a claw furiously, and there was a shattering sound, followed by a yell of pain: a few moments later, Myre slithered past, semisolid and gazing fawningly up at Gymbr as she hurried to his side. He only looked coldly back, however, and after a moment Myre dropped her head before he ordered icily: "Luna Brynhild has a weakness that you can exploit. Share your corruption with her. We shall make a slave of her."

"Did you forget that I'm standing right here, Gymbr?" Terra asked calmly, and Gymbr looked contemptibly across at the Ironjaw as she stepped slowly forwards, bristling and glaring at him furiously. "Or is it shame that makes me invisible to your eyes? You betrayed Heaven... you betrayed Kvasir! Wretched and honorless bog-dog, at least have the guts to kill me instead of pretending that I don't exist, as if I may slink away like a coward like you!"

"We owe you no allegiance, Terra. You do not understand this... but what we do now, we do with Kvasir in mind." Gymbr replied calmly, but this only made Terra's eyes flash with rage, the dragon roaring before she charged straight for the god.

Myre immediately leapt forwards... and without slowing, Terra breathed out a terrible blast of sapphire flames, the Fate's eyes widening as she tried to shield herself too late. The intense heat of the hellfire turned Myre's soft body to stone as it burnt away her spirit at the same time, and Myre had no chance to recover or try to escape before Terra smashed through the now-statue and then dove at the winged unicorn who had declared himself master of Heaven.

He caught Terra by the throat and stepped forwards, slamming her down onto her back: she clawed at him, but found no purchase. His own claws, on the other hand, buried deep into her breast, and then Gymbr shattered ribs and ripped up enormous swathes of scale as he tore backwards.

He stepped away from her as she was left gasping, chest crunched in, her body spasming weakly. For a moment, he regarded his handiwork... then almost absently reached up and caught _Prúðbikkja_ before the spear could bury into his skull, saying quietly: "We have grown tired of your childishness, Luna Brynhild."

Gymbr paused as Myre's spirit flickered into being for a moment beside him, the specter bowing her head as if ashamed before she vanished and the soulstone core glowed brighter. Gymbr resonated with power as his emerald irises locked on Luna's own dark window of the soul. "And so instead of encouraging this any longer... we will break you, here and now."

The god's horn and eyes glowed as his soulstone core took on a brighter and brighter radiance, and Luna's eyes widened as she felt reality itself quaking at the god's power. He was drawing energy into the core... no, more than that. She could feel her own energies beginning to be pulled into that core, she could see the ground around him fading and dying as he began to absorb the life essence of everything around him, to pull it in, to feed and add to his never-ending supply of power...

Luna shook her head wildly, and Scrivener and Twilight shoved at their prisons, trying to resist, trying to do something, anything they could to fight off this awful dark power. And as Luna looked back and forth, her desperation grew greater as she saw Terra was beginning to gargle, and Celestia and Sleipnir were both literally being dragged towards the monster, as if he wanted to do more to them... as if Gymbr wanted to make new puppets out of the ponies she loved most...

Luna's eyes flashed, and then she snapped her head back with a roar as a raw surge of energy blasted out of her body. It shattered the prison of crystal around her, and Gymbr looked down in surprise before the sapphire mare snapped her horn forwards, releasing a blast of electricity.

The lightning struck home into the god's core... and then, to the shock of both Luna and Gymbr, it formed itself into a tether, like a physical wire between them. Luna yanked her head back in surprise, and Gymbr gasped in pain as the soulstone core itself was yanked on. He staggered forwards, his concentration lost, the dire pull of power ending, and then he snarled and yanked hard back, and Luna cried out in agony and staggered forwards, feeling like someone with the strength of Sleipnir had just attempt to pull her soulstone horn out of her skull.

Then the sapphire mare bared her fangs before dragging her head back, and Gymbr hissed but attempted to pull back as well, shuddering and rasping for breath as they both attempted to yank free from the tether. The agony it caused them both was excruciating as Gymbr cursed in pain and trembled violently, and Luna felt blood running down her face as her limbs trembled, but she refused to give in, she refused to do anything but-

Gymbr's soulstone core suddenly glowed brightly, and a blast of energy shot through the tether and hammered into Luna's horn, sending her to the ground with a scream of agony and shock. She dazedly attempted to channel her own magic, but with her concentration shot and her soulstone horn now vibrating violently, all she managed to do was a few weak putters of energy... while Gymbr, on the other hoof, snarled and set himself, the god glowing with power before he leaned forwards and roared.

Luna couldn't describe the blast of energy that hit her. There was just light and sound and blurs, as Twilight and Scrivener both howled in misery, and then Luna was on the ground, bleeding from her mouth and her eyes, struggling to breathe. And Gymbr was there, standing over her, looking down at her before he said quietly: "You have become a threat to us. We will not stand for that. We will end it, here and now."

"Now, old chap, there's no need for that. You promised us you wouldn't resort to that, didn't you?" chided a voice, and Gymbr looked up with surprise... then he staggered backwards, shaking his head as his eyes widened at the sight of Theophilius Carter. He was standing with a bouquet of white roses that had sloppily been painted red, his hat jauntily tipped to the side, a pleasant smile on his face... and Luna was too incoherent at the moment to realize any of this was strange at all.

"No... you... this is not your concern! We are doing what must be done!" Gymbr shouted, and then he winced when Theophilius suddenly bounded forwards and shoved a finger against his lips, giving the smallest shake of his head.

"No, no, no. You've gotten all confused, haven't you?" Theophilius clicked his tongue quietly, shaking his head slowly again before he suddenly thrusted the bundle of roses towards the god. Gymbr stared at this blankly for a moment, then he reached up and almost hesitantly took them as Theophilius said softly: "Now, listen, my friend. You need a nap. You need to cool your head, and possibly your feet, even though you don't have any. You need to go have dreams of puppies on skateboards, and kittens with... oh, I don't know what cats like, pogo sticks? And you need to leave all these nice little people alone, especially yourself."

Gymbr stared blankly at Theophilius... and then he slowly snarled before flinging the bouquet down, and Theophilius looked oddly hurt at this as the god shouted: "Enough! No, we will not obey you, because you are in our domain now! Get away, Mad Hatter, you denied us your aid, you betrayed us, you said you would leave the universe to die, but we will not; we will not allow the universe to die, or to be saved! We are the bringers of eternity and chaos, not you!"

"I made those for you." Theophilius said in an injured voice, and he sounded so sincere, so honest, that Gymbr actually looked rebuked for a moment.

Then the god suddenly snarled and shook his head before saying harshly: "Enough! We are sick of you. We do not need your advice, nor your rules: get out of our way so we can force Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms to see why they must join with us... why they must help us-"

"Hey, look, spoilers are against the rules and just... really goddamn rude, okay? You need to stop this, right now. Or else." Theophilius crossed his arms, stepping in front of Gymbr, and Gymbr snorted in disgust before he leaned forwards with a challenging sneer.

"Or else what, Mad Hatter? You are alone. You are no warrior. We are a god beyond even _Jötnar_, as you witnessed yourself!" Gymbr proclaimed, raising his head high, proud and arrogant... and maddened, it looked like. Almost insane, delirious with his own power and potential.

But Theophilius only smiled, and then he leaned forwards and beckoned with a single finger at Gymbr. Gymbr scowled, but leaned in all the same as Theophilius covered his mouth as if to whisper something... then instead leapt backwards and howled to the skies: "Draconequus Dogpile!"

A swirling vortex appeared only a few feet above Gymbr, and the god had enough time to look up stupidly before dozens of Draconequus fell through, the god yelling with fury and indignation as he was buried beneath a mountain of chimerical creatures. Luna stared in disbelief as the mountain of bodies wriggled, but then she cursed in surprise as her soulstone horn sparked painfully, realizing all these Draconequus were emitting chaos energy... _and in such amounts that all magic..._

"And now, for a little editing!" Theophilius yanked some kind of magical object out of his jacket, holding the rectangular screen up and saying cheerfully: "Cut!"

A click, and the Draconequus all froze before simply vanishing in a spark of energy, and then Theophilius looked down at the screen in his hands and tapped on it a few times, finishing positively: "And paste you right back into Heaven, since it looks like there's some pretty young girl scouts coming to sell you cookies soon enough anyway."

With that, Theophilius tucked the device back into his jacket, then he spun around and smiled at Luna Brynhild before his eyes roved towards Terra. They widened slightly at the sight of her, and Theophilius bounced excitedly over to the Ironjaw as she slowly started to pick herself up. Fearlessly, he seized one of her claws, and Terra winced as she looked up in surprise as the Mad Hatter leaned down, saying warmly: "Alice! How are you? Have you been looking after the Dormouse and the March Hare? Oh dearie me, I'm so sorry about your Wonderland..."

Terra stared up at the god... and then her eyes slowly widened. She mouthed wordlessly, then reached up and grasped the Hatter's collar, and he looked down curiously as there was a strange pulse of light beneath his shirt.

The Ironjaw slipped a claw forwards, touched something, drew slowly back... and trembled violently, tears spilling down her cheeks at the sight of a necklace, much like her own, of fangs and claws... but also pretty, silvery beads. A necklace that glowed faintly with magic as Terra breathed hard, then stared up and whispered: "Kvasir?"

Luna looked on in disbelief, and Celestia slowly rose her own head as all those still standing managed to look up, to see what was going on... and then Theophilius gave a faint smile as he reached up and took his hat slowly off, his messy blond hair spilling around his features as he lowered his head, closed his eyes, took a deep breath...

"I'm sorry. Yes... and no." whispered the Mad Hatter, and then he studied Terra for a moment longer before he suddenly leapt backwards and put his hat tightly back on, trembling even as he bowed to her and cried out: "Take care of the others for me, Alice! Until we meet again!"

"No! Kvasir! Come back!" Terra flung herself up to her claws as the Mad Hatter vanished into the trees around them, but the dragon gave chase all the same. And Luna could only stare in disbelief as Terra vanished into the forest, and left her with her shocked, beaten family, none of whom knew what to do next, or even able to process the miracle and disaster they had just witnessed.


	35. Time Comes Crashing Down

Chapter Thirty Three: Time Comes Crashing Down

~BlackRoseRaven

Five minutes: if the Hourglass was still running in Valhalla at maximum speed, then the five minutes that had just passed could be equal to at least a month. Maybe two. And it was that thought that made Twilight Sparkle pick herself slowly up off the round, shaking her head out before she looked around and said in a shaky but determined voice: "We need to get going. Gymbr could already be on his way back to attack us again."

"I... not yet, no. I don't think so... but you're right all the same, Twilight. We need to get moving." Celestia agreed after a moment, nodding slowly and picking herself up before she cursed quietly to herself, closing her eyes tightly as her body trembled with pain. "We can't afford right now to slow down. We need to reach Asgard, and then we can heal."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Sleipnir chuckled quietly before he carefully picked himself up, murmuring: "Aye. Aye, this world is... steady and comfortable enough. Terra will be safe here, although my heart cries out for her, but nature promises me that..."

Sleipnir coughed a few times, then he shook his head briskly and grimaced a little, looking back and forth. "Nay, best not to waste time. Go onwards. Phoenix and I will catch up to thee as soon as we can, but 'twill be a slow start for us, I fear."

"The idiot slave hoof is right. Let's move." Hecate growled from inside her prison-sanctuary, and Luna sighed tiredly before she nodded briefly and slowly picked herself up, shivering a few times. She felt... no, it wasn't the pain that was the worst thing right now, or the confusion at what the hell they had just seen. It was the sense of violation, as she felt alien energies flooding through her, tickling her senses, making her see things from a skewed, warped perspective. She guessed that it was because Gymbr's energies must be compatible with her own powers... but at the same time, it felt like it was an entirely foreign, repulsive invader that was tickling through her veins.

Scrivener Blooms shook himself off, then looked for a moment in the direction that Terra had gone before Hecate ordered calmly, even as Luna reeled in Lucy to magnetize back in place: "Head towards where the energies get stronger."

Luna nodded briefly as she picked up her spear and shrank it down to tuck calmly away, and then she took a slow breath before straightening. She let her soulstone horn guide her in the right direction, and Scrivener and Twilight fell awkwardly into stumbling gaits behind her as the sapphire mare started in the direction she was compelled towards. But they could all feel that rising sense of urgency, that every second that passed made their chance of success slimmer and slimmer, meant Gymbr was closer and closer to gaining back his full, terrible strength.

Yet something had been revealed there. Gymbr did have a vulnerability, and one that Luna could exploit, now that she felt herself putting together what had to be done in her mind. The sapphire mare grunted to herself, then smiled faintly as they passed Pinkamena, who was pale and shaky but had managed to free herself and even roll the onyx bell off Wormwood. Twilight smiled faintly at this, pausing as Luna and Scrivener slowly kept moving forwards – more because both ponies were afraid that if they stopped, they would just collapse, than anything else – and Pinkamena looked up at the Lich for a few moments before she said quietly: "Get the hell out of here. She's not going to be any trouble... even if Gymbr made her strong, AJ's never taken well to being abandoned. She'll think twice."

Twilight almost laughed at this, but then she only shook herself out and almost hesitantly turned her eyes towards the onyx bell. She studied it, then closed her eyes and concentrated... and when she opened them, the bell had vanished, and there was again that sense that it was gone, but... _not_.

The violet pony lingered for a moment longer, and then she finally looked back at Pinkamena and murmured after a moment: "Take care of yourself, too. We'll be waiting for you to catch up."

"I know. We'll see." Pinkamena grumbled, and the two traded nods before the Lich turned and hurried after her partners, quickly catching up to them as she felt her strength and a little bit of her sanity returning.

She wanted to ask them a thousand different questions. She wanted to put forwards theories and voice her thoughts, especially because right now, all their minds were fuzzy, their link was riddled with static from the pain and the hostile energies that Luna had been struck with. But for now, Twilight kept her mouth shut and her head lowered, and did her best to drown out everything with one all-important thought: soon they were going to be pushing their way into Valhalla. Soon, one way or another, they were going to make their attack on Gymbr. Soon, they were going to fix everything, stop this madness, and save Innocence.

It was ten or so minutes – more than enough time for Twilight's anxieties to start taking over – before Hecate said calmly: "It's just ahead. Do you feel those energies?"

Luna nodded, grimacing a little and muttering: "Aye. 'Tis no longer just Gymbr's poisons running through my veins that make me feel so unwell... what is this miasma in our minds? It is not antimagic, nor is it any enchantment I am familiar with..."

"No, it's not. That would be too obvious. Look around at the trees and the grasses, how everything's stunted and struggling. This area was simply irradiated with negative energies... the stuff of psychic pain. Probably amplified by alchemical powders sewn into the ground a long time ago." Hecate muttered, and Scrivener made a face, barely able to understand a single word of what Hecate was talking about... and for once, not just because most of what she said tended to go over his head. "Still, no one will be able to see inside here, not Heaven, not a weakling god like Gymbr, not a patchwork doll of a Draconequus."

"Where is Bob, anyway? I hope he wasn't drawn into that pileup." Scrivener muttered, looking back and forth before he added quietly: "But he does have the tendency to always show up at the right time and the right place."

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly at this, nodding slowly before she asked hesitantly: "Shouldn't we... not talk about things yet, though? Just in case... we don't want to underestimate what Gymbr is capable of, especially if he's trying to watch-"

"And we don't want to feed him more power by being afraid of him, or by overestimating his abilities. He is a fool, and he is weak." snarled Hecate, and even Luna was surprised by the sudden ferocity of the head, glancing awkwardly over her shoulder as they passed into a thicket of small, leafless trees. "He bleeds. He suffers. He can be killed, but you pathetic little ponies have no killing instinct. Even weak-kneed Celestia fought as if to disable, not kill... not that I'm surprised by how miserable her showing was..."

"I guess you missed the part where he altered reality and simply rolled us all up inside rocks." Scrivener said sourly, but Hecate only smiled thinly out of her prison, her eyes glowing with contempt.

"Yes. And you missed the part that those 'rocks' were made of corruption. You in particular should have found it simple to escape." Hecate retorted, and then she added distastefully: "The portal is twenty feet away. Stop here."

Luna frowned at this, looking back and forth in confusion: all she could see were brambles, thin, scraggly trees, a few ugly rocks in the dirt. She didn't think that this static in the air was confusing and hurting her mind so much that she was about to miss a giant magical portal to Valhalla, either. "Is it hidden by magic?"

Hecate laughed sourly at this. "I'm already regretting this. Take me off your back and hold me out in front of you. I'll show you, since I have to activate it anyway."

The sapphire winged unicorn grumbled under her breath, but nodded and easily grasped the heavy metal sphere with one hoof, shoving it out in front of herself. Hecate's horn began to glow immediately, her eyes drawing over the ground as she muttered: "Valthrudnir was never much of one for subtlety. It's time that's hidden things... although badly."

A cold wind blew straight down into the earth in front of them,sending sand flying in all directions before it twisted into a miniature tornado. Luna and Scrivener winced away from the small but fierce storm as Twilight shifted uncomfortably, surprised by the level of magic Hecate was capable of even locked in a little metal ball, with only a weak prosthetic horn to focus through.

Then the miniature tornado suddenly blew apart, and the ponies were left gazing at a deep, bowl-shaped indentation in the earth. But standing out of this distinct bowl were three large, ominous-looking obelisks covered in ancient runes that still glowed faintly with magic, and Twilight was surprise she hadn't felt that thrum of magic before now... except maybe, with the earth so insulated with negative energy, it had enough to muffle-

"Please stop gaping and do something." said Hecate with disgust, and Luna scowled at the metal sphere before flinging it down into the ground with a bang, but Hecate only laughed sourly from inside the prison. "Fine. I'll do it myself. Pick me back up so I can see."

"Thou art like a terrible, tyrannical baby." Luna muttered moodily, even as she lifted the sphere into the air again and held it out in front of her, and Hecate only snorted in disgust from her prison before her horn began to glow brightly.

"Just shut up and stay out of my way." Hecate growled, and the runes over the three obelisks began to glow brightly. Reality around them stuttered, and the head leaned forwards slightly, making Luna wince and almost lose her grip on the sphere. "Hold on to me, idiot!"

Luna only grumbled in response, keeping Lucy steady as Hecate seemed to strain against the interior of the prison, and the sapphire mare felt her skin crawling as the magic grew. Twilight gritted her own teeth, tempted to try and add her own strength to whatever Hecate was doing, but this magic felt alien to her, felt... poisonous somehow.

Electricity sparked between the obelisks, forming a sudden net that cycled energy between the rune-covered stone prisms, and reality above them rippled before a portal slowly rumbled open. But it wasn't like any portal Luna was familiar with: it was spherical, surface rippling as if unstable, looking more like some kind of flux in reality or an enormous singularity that was just waiting to gobble up anything stupid enough to touch it.

"Like I thought. Throw me into it, and wait for me to pull on the chain before you come through." Hecate said disgustedly, and Luna frowned uneasily at this. The head seemed to sense her hesitation, looking coldly at the portal as she said distastefully: "Unlike you, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to see my enemies crushed. This portal was secured and trapped: Valthrudnir was stupid, but not stupid enough not to take precautions when it came to dealing with the gods of Asgard. So unless you want all the life energy sucked out of your body, throw me into the damned portal, and do it now."

Luna growled in disgust... and then she finally stepped forwards and flung Lucy as hard as she dared into the floating flux. Hecate vanished through the breach, and the chain snapped taut as the sapphire mare grimaced, holding her foreleg out and muttering: "Make it fast, Hecate. And whether I believe thou really would or not... do not die for our sakes."

Scrivener and Twilight were silent as they stared at the portal: slow minutes passed, during which Luna continued to stand with her foreleg raised high to give the head as much slack as possible. She could feel vibrations up and down the chain, could see it moving slightly as the surface of the portal rippled like water around it, and she wondered what the hell Hecate was doing... what was even going on inside wherever the portal had taken her.

They were joined shortly by Celestia and Discombobulation, and a few moments after they arrived came Sleipnir and Pinkamena, the former carrying a quietly-rasping, unconscious-looking Wormwood. None of them spoke, only waiting and watching until Morning Glory arrived last, the Destroyer looking as if she was already healing as she muttered: "I'm sorry. Terra is gone."

"It's alright. She'll be fine." Celestia halted, then she looked calmly over at Wormwood, adding softly: "I know you're awake, Applejack."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Wormwood slowly opened one eye, giving a wry smile before she murmured: "Sorry. Figured I'd try not to make this so awkward for any of us. Besides, I've been around most of you for most of my mortal life... even I ain't dumb enough to think I can fight any of you in this condition."

"No, you can't. And I won't hesitate to kill you if I have to." Celestia said softly, looking calmly towards the portal, and Wormwood stared at her before the ivory mare smiled a little and returned her eyes to her. "I'm just kidding."

"Right. Yeah. Sure." Wormwood swallowed a little, offering a lame little smile before she said almost pleadingly: "But you're... you're making a mistake here, don't you see? You-"

"Applejack, it doesn't matter if Gymbr is right or wrong anymore." Celestia said quietly as she faced towards the portal, and Wormwood looked surprised at this before the ivory mare closed her eyes. "Look what he did to you. You're not an angel... you're closer to a demon than you are an angel now. If this is what he's doing to Valhalla... then he has to be stopped. He has to be punished. Whether there's some killing light or this is all just Gymbr's madness... I will not allow him to turn the place I still consider a home to be turned into a monster factory."

Luna growled in agreement, and Wormwood glanced down before she whispered: "I chose this though, to protect my family... I would do anything to protect my family, Dashie, Big Mac, Ava..."

Celestia only nodded briefly, before Twilight said softly, looking over her shoulder at the strange, wooden equine: "It's never as simple as that, Applejack. What are they going to think of what you've done to yourself? Who you're helping? The best choice... isn't... always the best choice."

There was silence, and then Discombobulation held up a hand and said awkwardly: "Perhaps this is just my inner coward speaking, but I'll stay behind with the ent. We'll talk about hobbits and bread and old wizards, and wait for Alice and the Hatter. Because I'm very, very sure that Theophilius will be by again; a Hatter is never late for tea, you know."

Celestia nodded, giving a small smile to Discombobulation, and the Draconequus reached out and gently grasped Wormwood off Sleipnir's back, almost cradling her. The mare gasped in pain just at being moved, tears welling up in her eyes before she grinned weakly and whispered as Discombobulation gently set her down on the ground in front of him: "Reminds me... of when I broke my damn fool back..."

"The difference is you'll heal this time. So long as you don't make any of us cut you in half first." Pinkamena muttered, and she shot a moody look at Wormwood before giving her a brief nod and adding quietly: "He abandoned you. He's crowbait. But we're still here... even only so I can say 'I told you so' later for being such a stupid bitch."

Wormwood smiled wryly, but she didn't seem to have the strength to reply otherwise. Luna looked hesitantly over her shoulder, wondering for a moment if they should try and restrain her... except that enormous wound in her back looked like something that would have killed most lesser demons, and whatever Wormwood was, it was more Applejack's inner strength than the supernatural powers of her body that seemed to be keeping her going.

There also wasn't any time, as she finally felt a firm double tug on the chain, and the sapphire mare glanced at her partners before turning her eyes towards Celestia. "Hecate calls. We shall go first; if in thirty seconds we do not return, follow. And hope thou does not find us dead."

"As always, sister." Sleipnir said with a smile, and Luna sighed as Celestia nodded with her own quiet laugh. Then the sapphire mare turned towards the portal, Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle automatically falling in step on either side of her as all three ponies studied the rippling sphere silently.

They traded uneasy looks in front of the floating rift, and then steeled themselves before leaping forwards and into the flux in reality. Vertigo tore at the ponies as they clenched their eyes to try and shield them against the flashes of light that sparked through their minds, and then they landed and skidded painfully over hard stone as Hecate's voice came contemptibly: "Took you long enough."

Lucy, and the head inside, were simply floating in the air, and Luna stared with surprise... but when her mind finally registered the environment they were in, a floating head ceased seeming like anything that was strange or out of place at all.

They were on a long, concrete bridge, an archway filled with light behind them, and another similar archway at the opposite end of the bridge. All around them, up and down and at their sides, there was no reality: just purple emptiness and wild fractals of chaos energy, dancing around massive, floating statues...

Scrivener grimaced as he looked up at one of these, a dragon's face grinning coldly down at him, empty sockets for its eyes and the rough outline of a suit sculpted over its body. Valthrudnir... they were all statues of Valthrudnir, all of them seeming to glare down at them like hateful, listless puppets. The malice he felt from them... that wasn't just in his mind, was it?

"I shut down all the security. Stop basking in the energy and let's keep moving." Hecate said moodily, and the ponies nodded awkwardly as Hecate floated calmly across the bridge. "You should draw in the power you can though, Brynhild. Your soulstone should be able to hold a charge, if it's anything like the soulstone netting inside this... protective shell."

The sapphire mare grunted and nodded a little, pausing for a moment as she glanced up at her horn, realizing that she could definitely feel an odd tickling along her horn, a sense that magic was gathering there. She hesitantly attempted to focus her magic, to see if she could draw in the energy in the air, and she was pleasantly surprised when that energy didn't just crackle around her horn but flooded through her entire body, restoring some of her strength as she murmured: "What intensity..."

"Just hurry up. And don't make me explain anything." Hecate grumbled, and Luna rolled her eyes before looking at Twilight curiously as the Lich winced a little, feeling the magic in the air almost attacking her as her body automatically attempted to absorb it.

Hecate grumbled when she realized the ponies had stopped on the bridge, turning around... and eying Twilight Sparkle meditatively as the Lich twitched, even as she felt her wounds healing, her spiritual energy restoring, and that strength feeding into both of her partners... "While it would be entertaining to watch you explode, this tunnel between realities is powered by a self-replicating magic. If you absorb too much of this your body will overload and detonate."

Twilight winced a little at this, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before staring at Twilight as the Lich twitched a little, then all three ponies scrambled hurriedly for the portal on the other side as Hecate floated grouchily along, refusing to be rushed even as the ponies ran past her. "Idiots."

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight ran into the archway on the other side of the portal, and there was a bright flash that made the three stumble and wince. Luna gritted her teeth, then opened her eyes as she rose her head, daring the light... and staring upwards in amazement as she saw bright sunlight and a blue sky, the world around her thrumming with a warmth that made her feel... renewed. Stronger.

At their backs, a sphere of violet energy floated above the earth, and Scrivener could swear that he could faintly see the bridge and the strange tunnel between realities they had just passed through when he stared hard enough. But maybe that was just his eyes playing tricks on him, and he shook his head quickly before turning back around and glancing down at himself, muttering: "It feels like I'm-"

"Greetings." A voice cut off, and the three ponies winced and looked up sharply: standing some twenty feet away, near a large, ancient oak, was a Pious. Its arms were crossed over its chest, but it had its head bowed and seemed... humble, at least by the standards of these strange and distant creatures. "We have been expecting you."

"Oh... I am... glad, then." Luna said awkwardly, grimacing a bit at the way the shadow and light played over the entity, how they seemed to make its pale, almost-polished skin ripple and glow. "We are in Asgard?"

It probably wasn't the best question, but it was the only one Luna could think of at the moment. The Pious simply nodded in response, and there was silence before the angel half-turned and gestured politely with one long, twisted limb. "We have promised our assistance in this matter. I shall open a portal to the Gates of the Vale of Valhalla."

Luna couldn't help but frown slightly in surprise at this, nodding hesitantly. "Then I am... indebted to thee. Will thy kind be prepared if Gymbr attacks?"

"The False God you call Gymbr will not attack us. Our Cenobium sits outside the gates, and our faith and magic protect us." the Pious said with strange confidence, and Luna frowned a bit at this before the portal rippled behind her, and Hecate floated out before cursing and falling to the ground with a thunk now that she could no longer tap into a perpetual supply of magic power.

Luna only absently snapped Lucy up to her hoof and placed it on her back, winding up the chain as Hecate muttered from inside her prison-sanctuary: "The others are coming. I told them not to dally. We should hurry to the Gates."

"I will portal you there." the Pious said, and for some reason it made Luna grimace a little. The creature sounded... a little too eager for her liking. It made her hesitate as its voice hit her mind, feeling like she was picking up on some of its alien emotions before it stepped forwards and bowed... but kept its arms crossed in that warding gesture. "The Pious desire this to end. It does not benefit the One True God to allow such conflict to continue any longer than it already has."

Luna was saved having to make any kind of response as Celestia, Sleipnir, Pinkamena, and Morning Glory emerged through the portal. The ivory mare immediately looked towards the Pious, and the angel repeated for the third time: "I will portal you to the Gates of the Vale of Valhalla."

Luna opened her mouth, but Celestia cut her off by raising a hoof, bowing her head politely and replying tactfully: "We would appreciate that, and moving forwards with all haste. Every moment we waste gives Gymbr days to prepare."

The Pious nodded, then simply rose one long-fingered hand as the odd limbs on its back flexed and twitched and reality shuddered before expanding into a gold-edged window, like a fiery doorway into another room. Luna grimaced at the sight of this, but Celestia leaned down as she passed, saying quietly: "We can discuss this in a few minutes. We need to press this advantage."

The sapphire mare grumbled, but nodded and hurried after the mare, the other ponies striding quickly – if uneasily – towards the portal. Stepping through it was jarring, if only because there was no great flash, no sense of magic, no light... one moment, they were in some wild forest, the next, they were standing on a barren patch of dead land in front of a steel gate of countless crisscrossing bars and girders so tall and wide even a pack of dragons could pass through it with ease if they flew a hundred feet in the air and with comfortable space between them. If the gates were open, that was...

And to either side of the gates, there was the impenetrable wall that enclosed Heaven, the Giant's Denial. It looked like it was made of simple blocks of massive gray stone, but it stretched even higher than the gates stood, reaching towards the sky... a sky, Luna was disgusted to see, that was rippling with magical energy that all the same couldn't hide the black smoke and swirling stormclouds that formed a ceiling over the Vale of Valhalla beyond the barrier.

There was a terrible sense of malice and crushing psychic force on this side of the Gates, but at least above their heads was blue sky, and beneath their feet the ground was dead but not corrupt; yet eking out beneath the Gates, Scrivener could see poisonous bogland, and in the sky, blue clashed with black static that no doubt blotted out the entirety of Heaven. Scrivener grimaced in disgust, then he looked up with surprise as Hecate said coldly: "I'll break open the Gates, but I think you ponies can spare a little bit of assistance. This entire area is being filled with psychic static and this weak horn is making it impossible for me to concentrate."

"It's alright to ask for help now and then, Hecate." Celestia stopped, then looked at the metal sphere as Luna took it off her back and looked down into it with surprise. "How much energy do you need us to supply?"

"Whatever you can spare, princess do-gooder." Hecate growled in response, and then Luna winced as the spikes popped out of the metal ball, Hecate adding coldly: "You can supply the brute force, Luna Brynhild. That seems to be what you do best."

"And believe me. I will be more than glad to." Luna retorted before she lifted the sphere with telekinesis, striding calmly forwards until she was only ten feet away from the Gates of Heaven. She could feel such energy spilling out between them, and it made her snarl as she saw the way they were shuddering, as if fighting to keep the malice inside them, to contain all the power thrumming through the air... "Raise your heads high! Valhalla will be ours again before the night falls!"

The sapphire mare tossed the sphere into the air, then caught it by the chain and began to whirl it above her head, her eyes glowing as the spiked ball began to glow with energy. Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms both locked their gazes on Luna, filling her with energy... energy that she pumped up into the sphere, as Morning Glory and Celestia both anchored themselves and poured all the power they could into the spinning metal ball.

It became a blazing star of light as Hecate snarled inside of Lucy, the weapon leaving a tail of fiery white energy behind it as lightning crackled around Luna, the sapphire mare baring her fangs before she roared as she snapped the weapon forwards. The spiked sphere smashed into the Gates of Heaven, and time seemed to freeze for a moment, everything going still... before three tremendous ripples tore through reality around them, and then Luna and all others present were blown backwards by a massive gust of force as the Gates of Valhalla all-but-exploded, hinges ripping out of place and bars shattering like glass, others crumpling into bizarre shapes as metallic shrapnel flew in all directions amidst fireworks of lightning and energy.

And time distorted terribly around them, speeding up their movements, then catching them, leaving the ponies moving in slow motion as reality around them threatened to crack, rippling, twisting, bending and quaking. It filled their bodies with agony... but all the same, Luna grinned viciously, even as she hit the ground on her back and skidded backwards, and Hecate laughed with insane delight from inside the half-shattered sphere of Lucy, half the face of a twisted goddess revealed and grinning cruelly despite the fact her horn had shattered and she was covered with her own bright blood. But both of them knew that if the shockwave had hit this badly here, then across Gymbr's corrupted playground...

As the last ripples of distorted time passed over them, Luna rolled up to her hooves and caught herself, skidding backwards and looking sharply back and forth. The others were more or less in the same condition as she was, and Celestia slowly picked herself up from the ground before the ivory mare said softly: "We can't lose this chance, but we have more time now. One of us will have to carry a message back to the mortal world-"

"We have already taken the liberty of informing the Pious below that you have arrived. They will speak to your assembled forces and tell them that it is time for the attack to begin." Luna turned with surprise to the Pious that had apparently followed them through the portal, and it bowed politely to them. It seemed completely unharmed from the energies that had passed over them... but then again, it was a fair distance back from the walls, and it hadn't been putting its energy into helping them so it hadn't been struck by recoil, either.

Celestia frowned over at the Pious, but the creature only gestured to a shape in the distance: from the fact it looked like some kind of building near the edge of Asgard's sprawling forests, it was likely the Cenobium. "The False God threatens us. It is in our best interests to defend ourselves. To make alliance and assist those who also desire to fight the False God. That is all."

Celestia nodded slowly, and then she shook her head briefly before Morning Glory looked up and rolled her shoulders slowly: in spite of all the damage she had taken before, it looked like she had almost completely healed in the short time since their confrontation with Gymbr. "I don't care if you're friend or enemy, angel. Just stay out of our way."

"We do not intend to interfere. We will watch and wait." the Pious replied calmly, and then the angel bowed its head to them and simply fell silent. Celestia studied it for a few moments, and then the ivory mare shook her head and turned her attention to Scrivener Blooms, apparently putting aside whatever worries or anxieties for the moment to focus on the task at hoof.

"Get the potions. Luna, Twilight, we should quickly patch our armor: repair spells won't be very effective, but they'll do for now." Celestia glanced towards the others, Sleipnir and Morning Glory both looking up attentively but Pinkamena only moodily sharpening her axe. "Sleipnir, scout ahead, thirty seconds. When you get back, I'll heal you. Morning Glory, please help with repairs."

Sleipnir saluted with a wink, then he picked himself up, shook himself briskly once, and shot into a sudden sprint, through the open gates and down the path. Celestia smiled a little after him, then she nodded to Scrivener Blooms as the stallion awkwardly wiggled a heavy lockbox out of the satchel he'd put down in front of himself.

As the stallion wrestled the too-large box out of the too-small bag, Luna, Celestia, and Twilight used what little energy they all had left to repair their equipment. Lucy, however, was broken beyond any easy fix at this point, but Hecate looked strangely-pleased with herself from where she was laying amidst the broken mass of metal, her eyes closed and for once almost seeming at peace.

When Sleipnir returned, he looked disgusted... even angry, a rare emotion for the gentle giant as he shook his head and rumbled: "Awful, Celestia... 'tis awful! I have never witnessed such devastation, and certainly never imagined that I would ever see our ancestral home so... so besot with evil! Damnation, Celestia, we cannot allow this to continue unchecked... but oh, how it pains me to see what we have done..."

"Do you think he even attempted to shut down the Hourglass?" asked Celestia, even as her horn began to glow, and Sleipnir grunted and shook his head before wincing as a soft aura surrounded him, wounds visibly healing and his body flexing as soreness faded from his rejuvenated muscles.

"Nay, I do not believe he did... a foolish thing, big sister. He may not have known where we were, but I think 'twas clear enough where we were headed... perhaps he thought he would have more warning, or maybe he was truly foolish enough to believe that we were too weak to batter down his gates without sending up some alarm." Sleipnir smiled after a moment, looking over at Luna and winking to her. "But my little sister has always been good at forcing open unwilling gates."

"Thou make me sound terrible, Sleipnir. I am offended: 'tis rare that gates did not open willingly before me." Luna replied with a grin, and then she glanced over at Scrivener as the stallion tossed a bottle of the Ironjaw potion to her. "Thou hast my thanks, beetle. Although it took thee long enough."

Scrivener only grunted as he pulled another potion out of the case, tossing it to Twilight. "There's about a dozen locks and layers to this thing. Although nothing's broken, so... you know."

"Just hurry up, moron. I want a drink too." Pinkamena growled irritably, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly even as he passed other, clearer bottles of potion to Celestia, Sleipnir and Morning Glory. Then he uncorked his own reddish Ironjaw potion and began to drink, as Pinkamena licked her lips and grinned. "There we go."

The demon slipped her axe back in place on her back, striding over, and Scrivener winced and closed his eyes before he felt the demon's jaws latch onto him. He cursed quietly as Luna and Twilight both winced a bit, but the Lich only breathed slowly and looked away while Luna glared at the Devourer, feeling a streak of jealousy, anger, protectiveness and... pure, simple greed. Pinkamena was drinking down that black, delicious blood that she couldn't have except for special circumstances, the demon, the _friend_ was getting all the delights that Luna craved herself...

The sapphire mare shook herself out, forcing herself to relax, to block out the senseless hunger and hate for now. Instead, she turned her attention towards the Vale of Valhalla, asking finally: "How much damage does thou think was done?"

"You saw how brittle the gates themselves had become... I can't imagine how much the rest of Valhalla has been weakened." Celestia replied as she finished healing Sleipnir, then picked up the bottle Scrivener had tossed her and examined it meditatively. "The Hourglass itself would have been completely destroyed, and even with his powers, Gymbr won't be able to repair it... as a matter of fact, if Gymbr was caught in the blast..."

"I doubt it will be so easy." Luna remarked wryly as she looked over at a nearby piece of the broken gate: one of the few larger pieces that had survived and not simply turned to dust. "In fact, I do not want it to be... although aye, I do hope he was hurt."

Scrivener grunted as Pinkamena finally pulled away and wiped her lips clean, body shivering and visibly rippling before the demon calmed herself, then met Scrivener's eyes and smiled wryly. The two looked at each other for a few moments, then traded a brief nod before the Devourer shoved him lightly backwards and asked calmly: "So are we ready to go, or are we going to wait for these bastards to regain their strength and footing?"

"Almost." Celestia said softly, tossing away the empty bottle before she closed her eyes and bowed her head, murmuring a soft prayer and promise. Luna and Sleipnir both smiled faintly at their older sibling, and then Celestia looked up and asked calmly, without looking at Hecate: "Will you be alright here, or should we bring you with us?"

"Throw me in the satchel. And if you find a unicorn, rip his horn off and give it to me, then I can be more useful." Hecate said almost pleasantly, and Scrivener made a face as Luna rolled her eyes before the sapphire mare carefully lifted the head free from the broken ruins of Lucy with telekinesis. She was much less gentle about dropping the head into the bag, and after a moment she flicked her horn firmly to toss her broken weapon in after the head.

The group surveyed each other: seven ponies, in damaged armor shoddily and quickly repaired by magic, none of them in top form or at full strength. But all of them determined to use all the strength they had managed to regain during their short rest to put a stop to Gymbr, to save Valhalla and its inhabitants... _to save Innocence_.

Twilight Sparkle nodded to herself, closing her eyes for a moment before he looked up as Celestia's horn glowed brightly, and there was a spark of energy before an oval portal ripped open, the mare smiling grimly. "Reality's thin, easy to manipulate... let's move in. It sounds like the others must already be here. And friends... good luck."

"And good hunting." Luna added grimly, and then the sapphire mare charged towards the portal, Scrivener and Twilight falling in beside her. They winced at the bright light that blinded them as they passed through, but didn't slow as they emerged in front of Valhalla... or rather, what Valhalla had become, and Luna couldn't repress a snarl of horror at the sight of it.

They were running down a path made of black crystal for a listing, broken drawbridge that led into... it didn't look like a castle anymore. Only a jumble of stone, massive chunks of broken crystal standing out of it here and there, dead vines hanging across the shattered walls and down into a moat filled with boiling black corruption. The orchards that had once surrounded Valhalla were now filled with dead stumps and tormented, misshapen _things_ that Luna couldn't identify, couldn't tell if they were truly plants or some kind of hideous, rooted monstrosity.

And all around them, there was battle: Destroyers, demons, and other forces from Looking Glass World and Helheim were clashing with insectile monstrosities and horrible beasts and mechanical ponies made of metal and gears and black crystal.

"Push! Push forwards, into Valhalla! We must stop this!" Luna shouted furiously as they bolted past monsters and soldiers, demons and puppets. She didn't dare look behind herself even as she heard Celestia catching up with the others, any more than she dared to turn her gaze away from the drawbridge they were rapidly approaching-

The wooden bridge all-but-exploded as something rammed into it from below, sending chunks of wood hailing down into the moat, and Luna's eyes widened in horror as huge claws seized the bank and a grinning, golden-scaled head reared up, dripping with black muck and with glowing, hellfire-blue eyes. The draconic creature chuckled at the sight of them, and then the Tyrant Wyrm rasped: "_Little brother. We have been waiting for you_."

Scrivener shivered at this as its very words seemed to injure the air, made reality twist on itself in pain before the stallion stepped forwards and responded sharply in the same language: "_Get out of our way! We don't_-"

"_I do not want to stop you, little brother. Your foolish war only brings destruction to both sides and paves the way for the Void._" The Tyrant Wyrm slowly drew to the side, and Scrivener Blooms stared in disbelief as a bridge of mire pushed up out of the moat, rapidly hardening into crystal.

The stallion didn't know what to say, and the Tyrant Wyrm laughed as it drew away and sank back into the moat before Morning Glory said coldly: "Go. My job is to assemble and lead the demons. We'll make short work of these armies and wipe out the rest of Gymbr's forces throughout Valhalla."

Luna nodded after a moment, looking back over her shoulder at the Destroyer, but Morning Glory was already turning away and heading for the nearest group of enemies. The sapphire mare smiled briefly, then turned back around... and stared in surprise as several familiar figures shot by, the leader tossing a grin over his shoulder at her and calling: "Better hurry up, Mutt, several divisions are already inside and stealing all your fun!"

"Damnation, Antares!" Luna shouted, then she leapt into a run, Scrivener and Twilight hurrying after the mare with winces. The other ponies followed, Sleipnir grinning widely in spite of everything and looking proud; of his nephew and niece, of his daughter, of the new Valkyrie who all ran fearlessly into the corrupted, broken castle in search of lost Innocence.

Luna's group caught up to the four, and the sapphire mare traded quick nods with her son: he was dressed in his own gilded black armor, with coronet that cradled his horn locked tightly around his head. Aphrodisia was only in lightweight armor, but there was an enormous Reaper's scythe over her back that was almost thrumming with excitement as she traded a quick, reassuring smile with her parents.

Luna, Scrivener and Twilight couldn't help but let their eyes linger on Scarlet Sage for a moment, however: the Pegasus was flying sharply along, dressed in silver scale mail and with crosshatch blades over both forelegs, her red mane and tail streaking out behind her like fire. It had been a long time since she had been in battle, and all three were worried about her... but all the same, proud of her too, for wanting to be here: for being willing to do anything to try and help her little sister.

Then Celestia called a warning, and Luna looked sharply ahead down the warped, half-collapsed hall to see a group of those gray, mechanical ponies ahead. There were at least twenty of them... but Luna only grinned coldly as her body blazed with excitement. That only meant there weren't enough of these toys to properly share.

Aphrodisia grinned, then vanished in a black puff of demonic smoke to reappear right in front of the nearest puppet, making a sharp rising gesture with one foreleg that sent the enormous scythe spinning off her back and slashing upwards, slicing the construct into two halves. Aphrodisia vanished in another puff of dark smog, then reappeared behind the group of puppets, raising her front hooves to catch the scythe with ease before she leapt forwards with it and slashed into the thick of the constructs.

Then the rest of the group collided with the battle line of puppets, crushing them beneath hooves, smashing them out of the way, ripping through the brittle toys with ease before continuing down the hall to a fork. And here, Luna and Antares traded sharp nods before their groups split down either hall.

Luna Brynhild grimaced as she saw another slew of puppets ahead down the route she had chosen... except these ones were clearly on the move, and the mare narrowed her eyes before she said coldly: "Cut through the river."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, then he nodded and lowered his head as both Twilight Sparkle and Luna's horns began to glow, an angled shield of energy forming in front the stallion as his entire body was armored by a bright aura. He gritted his teeth, charging forwards as the others let themselves fall back slightly, then simply smashed through the marching platoon, smashing puppets apart and sending pieces of mechanical monstrosity flying in all directions until he finally tore out the other side of the group of soldiers, skidding to a halt and looking over his shoulder with a wheeze as the magic protecting him flickered out.

Luna ran past, and Scrivener stumbled to catch up to her and fall back in with the group of other ponies, Pinkamena calling loudly: "Hey, reject, next time save some for us, huh?"

The sapphire mare only grinned wryly, then flicked her horn out as they approached a set of sealed double doors, blowing the rotten-looking wood apart with a blast of telekinesis. Her eyes widened in surprise at the area they entered, however: it was almost a miniature jungle, floored with dark mire and filled with enormous trees and vibrant, alien life...

And then Luna skidded to a halt as a roar ripped through the air, before a blast of golden flames burst through the forest toward them, turning the trees in its way to stone before they were shattered from the raw heat and force. Luna snarled, but Celestia leapt forwards, snapping her horn out and creating a shield of the same flames that absorbed the holy fire.

The moment the stream of flames ended, the shield twisted and folded in on itself, transforming into a sphere of flames that Celestia launched with a simple flick of her horn. It shot through the air... then struck into the white-scaled cheek of the massive thing approaching them, exploding with a tremendous bang that made their opponent cry out with rage and frustration.

And all eyes gazed upwards as the smoke cleared as an enormous, ivory Tyrant Wyrm anchored itself only twenty or so feet away from them, at least thirty feet high at the shoulder. Her eyes glowed with amber fury, and a proud crown of six immense black horns stood out of her head, gleaming in the light cast from the mane of golden flames burning around them and down the back of the Tyrant Wyrm's neck. The flames nearly covered the six distinct pistons of bone that all Tyrant Wyrms possessed, the ivory spikes sparking with energy as they pulsed up and down.

It was all too clear who it was, even before Dusk leaned down and snarled: "You cowards. You weaklings! This is our home now, and you dare to destroy it? You dare to attack Lord Gymbr, to destroy everything he's built to try and protect you?"

"We won't allow you. We'll kill you." hissed Myre's voice as she slowly rose up out of the dark ooze, glaring furiously at them as she rippled and slowly solidified. "No games this time... not after this betrayal. You've hurt Lord Gymbr, and for that... we're going to kill you."

"You think you're strong... you have no idea just how weak you really are." added a third voice, soft and disappointed, and Twilight Sparkle shivered as Twilight Shadow strode up along the other side of the massive Tyrant Wyrm, perching herself on top of a fallen, half-petrified tree as torn black robes fluttered around her. "We're the powerful ones here. You can't kill us. All of us are soulbound to Lord Gymbr's heart: as long as his soulstone core exists, so do we. And when we die, we are drawn into the core... if you kill us, you'll only make our master stronger. And angrier."

"Good." Luna said coldly, and all three Fates frowned before the mare slowly, proudly rose her head. "I am Valkyrie. I am going to destroy Gymbr for what he has done. And it will only make it all the sweeter if he is at the peak of his strength when I bring this false god crashing to the ground."

"False God... just like the Pious call him. Pathetic. So you trust them... well, they'll betray you." Twilight Shadow said quietly as she set herself, eyes cold. "We're going to kill you now. But only so that we can bring you back, present you to Lord Gymbr lifeless and powerless, and then our master can do whatever he desires with your remains."

"Stop trying to talk us to death and fight." Pinkamena said disgustedly, and Twilight Shadow snarled as the demon yanked her axe off her back, pointing at each of the Fates in turn as she recited: "Eenie, meanie, minie... mo!"

The demon leaned forwards and flung her axe viciously at Twilight Shadow, and the undead Fate winced and barely managed to deflect the massive weapon with a blast of telekinesis; Pinkamena had already flung herself backwards into Sleipnir's waiting hoof, however, and the giant earth pony grinned as he leapt forwards and flung the demon as hard as he could.

The Devourer smashed into Twilight Shadow's face and tackled her off the trunk of the fallen tree, savagely crushing her head down into the ground before starting to rail punch after punch cruelly down into the Lich's features. Twilight Shadow shouted in frustration more than pain, helplessly trying to ward off the crushing blows bruising and bloodying her face as Dusk turned with a snarl, swiping a claw down towards the demon-

Sleipnir leapt forwards, slamming a punch backed by all his monumental strength into the Tyrant Wyrm's wrist, and Dusk roared with shock as her limb was knocked wide with such force that she stumbled to the side, almost toppling over. "Keep thy claws to thine own opponents, foul beast!"

Myre, meanwhile, turned a vicious grin towards Scrivener, charging straight for him, and the stallion gritted his teeth before he lunged forwards, the two crashing into each other. And this time, he was heedless of the spikes that ripped into his body, only clawing viciously back with his Talons before he flung himself into her and tackled her to the ground, but Myre laughed as they rolled like animals, shouting between bites at his face: "Maybe a little bit of playtime!"

Luna shot over to help Scrivener, snapping her horn to free _Prúðbikkja_ from her mane before she launched the shrunken-down spear at Myre when she rolled on top of Scrivener, and the Fate made from corruption arched her back before glaring furiously over her shoulder at Luna, snapping as she started to raise a foreleg: "Keep your stupid little spells to-"

Luna's horn flashed, and _Prúðbikkja_ burst up to full size, Myre's eyes bulging as the speartip ripped out the front of her body and the nine foot pole tore out her back. Luna leapt forwards and seized the body of the weapon, gritting her teeth as she skidded around on her rear hooves and then swung the spear in a savage arc, yanking Myre off Scrivener and slamming the monster face-first down into the ground on her other side, before Luna channeled a blast of telekinesis through the weapon and blasted Myre's upper body apart.

Then the sapphire mare winced, distracted by a furious roar from Dusk as the Tyrant Wyrm stomped up and down with enough force to shake the unnatural forest they were in, her massive body leveling trees as she chased after Sleipnir and away from the others. But he grinned, seeming to vanish behind a tree only to hop out from behind another some thirty feet away, calling cheerfully: "Over here! Thou truly are most wretched at this game; but perhaps I am comparing thee too readily to the pretty mares that were always able to find me no matter where I hid."

Dusk roared in frustration and attempted to pounce on him, and Sleipnir grinned as he leapt backwards, narrowly dodging her claws as her head snapped down, then he jumped forwards and swung a hoof viciously out, smashing it into the end of her muzzle and knocking her head snapping to the side as she howled in pain.

The Tyrant Wyrm began to straighten, all her fury and attention focused on Sleipnir... and in the dark skies above, Celestia's sharp eyes narrowed before her horn began to glow, her body bursting into golden flames. The holy fire writhed and glowed around her, growing brighter and brighter until she was like a miniature sun, and then the ivory mare launched herself downwards with a hard snap of her wings before furling them tightly against her sides as she simply dropped.

Dusk sensed the magic too little, too late, and the living meteor of Celestia smashed directly into the back of her neck, the Tyrant Wyrm's head snapping upwards as she howled with pain, scales tearing, bones snapping, huge body driven down to the ground. Her head fell in a daze... and before it could hit, Sleipnir leapt up and slammed an uppercut into the falling Tyrant Wyrm's chin, knocking her head lashing straight back with a gargle as Celestia calmly spread her wings and began to fly backwards as her three short swords yanked themselves off her body, harrying and slashing and stabbing in a trail along the Tyrant Wyrm's spine.

Dusk slowly picked herself up with a snarl of fury before she roared furiously... but this time, the sound was almost drowned out by the massive explosion a short distance away, as Twilight Shadow glared furiously in the direction of Pinkamena and Twilight Sparkle. "You can't even fight! You are weak and pathetic, Twilight!"

"I wonder if she's talking to herself." Pinkamena muttered from behind the fallen log where she had taken cover, and then she grimaced as another fireball smashed into the rapidly-crumbling barrier. "It'd be fantastic if you'd do something, though."

"She's the same as last time, just angrier. Let's hit her from both sides. I'll draw her attention." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and Pinkamena nodded. The Lich gritted her teeth, then took a slow breath before she stared in surprise as a fireball arced over their heads and fell to the ground far past them, but then to Twilight Sparkle's horror, _bounced_ back towards them.

On instinct, the violet mare leapt forwards and slashed her horn into this, sending it flying away... but the explosion that went up released a wide shockwave of flames that struck her squarely in the face, blinding her for a moment. She was knocked crashing backwards... then yelped in shock as the earth beneath her exploded and sent her flying high into the air, back arching awkwardly and almost flipping upside down as she saw Twilight Shadow grinning, horn glowing as she prepared a spell that would finish the fight-

Pinkamena leaned over the log and flung a chunk of petrified tree at Twilight Shadow's face, and it collided with one of the undead Fate's eyes, Shadow shouting in frustration as she sent a black fireball shooting high into the air instead of at Twilight Sparkle. And the Looking Glass World Lich gritted her teeth before she forcefully half-spun her body and spread her wings, flapping them hard and sending herself rocketing straight at Shadow before she even realized what she was doing.

She crashed headlong into the Fate, driving her to the ground before her hooves seized into Twilight Shadow's throat, choking her as she slammed her down into the earth. For a moment, there was shock, there was fear in Shadow's eyes as Sparkle leaned over her, fangs bared, eyes blazing, hooves crushing down... and then Twilight Shadow snapped her head forwards and blasted her twin off, rolling back to her hooves as she rasped: "Well, what do you know? There's a little fight in you after all... but that doesn't make you any less weak. You don't know what strength is."

Twilight Shadow's horn lit up with a dark aura, and then both mane and tail burst into obsidian flames, her robes ripping and stitches popping as her body rapidly expanded into something hideous, something monstrous, something otherwordly and more than twice the size of the pony in front of her. Her eyes turned into glowing pits of blue light, new teeth pushing eagerly into too large jaws and giving her an uneven, vicious grin of fangs as her hooves split apart into claws on the ends of limbs that were covered in gangly muscle, some of this bulging through torn hide as Twilight Shadow hissed: "This is real power."

"No... that's giving in." Twilight whispered in reply, shaking her head weakly as she studied the hideous, corrupt undead _thing_ in front of her, and then she gritted her teeth and set herself, shouting: "If your power rules you, then you have no power at all!"

"Power is power! Might is right!" Twilight Shadow roared back, and then the monster leapt forwards and seized Twilight Sparkle by the shoulders, slamming her cruelly down onto her back before she leaned down and began to inhale loudly, and the Lich cried out in horror and agony as she felt her spiritual energy starting to drain from her body and up into this hungry, terrible wraith.

Then Pinkamena's axe slammed into the frenzied beast's head, and the undead behemoth yanked itself back as the demon snarled: "Looks like you've forgotten some of the basics, loser."

Twilight Shadow's eyes glowed, then she snapped her horn forwards, shooting a black fireball at the demon. Pinkamena cursed and used the wide blade of her axe like a shield, however, the blast knocking her skidding but doing little harm to her before she jumped out of the way when the monster leapt forwards and tried to stomp a claw into her.

The demon was blasted backwards by a telekinetic surge before she could counterattack, but Shadow was prevented from any followup magic by a blue fireball that smashed into her shoulder and knocked her staggering, although it didn't seem to hurt her otherwise. The undead behemoth roared again as she leapt into the air, spreading massive, now-leathery wings to begin to carry herself skywards as her horn started to glow with warning black light, and Pinkamena snorted in disgust before leaping upwards and bursting apart, axe and all, into black smoke.

The demon shot upwards and swirled around the undead creature, but Shadow arched her back and unleashed a pulse of telekinetic wrath from its body: the demon was smashed back into physical reality by it with a curse, flailing wildly in the air before one of the monster's claws smashed into her and knocked her towards the ground, and Twilight Shadow grinned as she started to lower her black horn, the air around her thick with malice and hate and wrath...

And too late, she saw Twilight Sparkle shoot up past her before the violet mare swung her own horn fiercely down into Twilight Shadow's even as she covered her face with her forelegs... and there was a monumental bang as a massive blast of black flames went, knocking Twilight Shadow backwards through the air and sending the Looking Glass World Lich rocketing out of the sky to crash and bounce bonelessly across the ground.

Twilight Shadow, meanwhile, was covered in black flames from her prematurely-activated spell, screaming and flailing helplessly, much of her skull caved in and her precious horn lost. She clawed wildly at the sky as her wings flapped hard, as if trying to carry her away... but then Pinkamena's axe whirled violently up through the air and chopped neatly through the base of one wing, sending the behemoth crashing out of the sky in a hail of blood and ashes.

Twilight Shadow began to get up, burning, gargling, large pieces of her body drained of energy and burnt into twisted ruin... and then she screamed when one of Pinkamena's hooves smashed through a rotten bicep, knocking her upper limb free from her body. She began to turn, and Pinkamena tackled the behemoth backwards, snarling: "Not so tough now, are you?"

The monster howled as a hoof smashed down into her face, and then she suddenly rolled, at the same time shoving her remaining upper limb out and pinning the demon to the ground beneath her by the throat. Twilight Shadow grinned widely, her eyes glowing as she leaned down and began to inhale, and Pinkamena rasped as her eyes widened, shoving uselessly at the leg restraining her as she felt her soul beginning to leak up out of her body...

Twilight Sparkle picked herself up as she gritted her teeth, her eyes locked on the sight of the monster, knowing she only had a few precious seconds to figure out a way to knock the beast off Pinkamena... but no spells she could cast quickly would do enough damage to stun the creature or knock it away. And the demon wouldn't last very long before all the energy was drained out of her body and she was left nothing but a lifeless husk by a soul-reaping-

That gave her a stupid, insane idea, and Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed brightly as she ran forwards: above her, summoned, she felt, more by her desperate call than her magic, the massive onyx bell appeared, ringing out once... and then the Lich simply leapt forwards and snapped her horn down as hard as she could, swing the enormous instrument like an oversized metal mallet.

It crushed Twilight Shadow's lower body like an egg, the undead behemoth arching her back with a cry of shock... and true agony, as the bell rang out and channeled its vibrations through her very spirit. Pinkamena gasped as she felt the forced link between herself and the undead monster snap, and she flung herself out of the way as Twilight Sparkle rose the bell, then slammed it down again, a sudden rage almost blinding her, a sudden hatred making the darkness inside her roar as she shouted: "You want power? Here's your power!"

The massive bell rose and fell, slamming down into Twilight Shadow again and again and again, pealing and clanging as the monster was reduced to little more than a thick, bloody paste and a few broken pieces of pony. The creature's spirit was rudely ejected from these remains, the Pale of Twilight Shadow screaming silently and covering her ears as she flickered with static, then simply vanished from sight.

Dusk roared with wounded fury at the death of Twilight Shadow, then leaned forwards, trying to pin Sleipnir and Celestia beneath a blast of sound and golden flame... but Sleipnir only grinned from behind his crossed forelegs as he rebuffed the worst of the raw force, and Celestia diverted the flames into the ground, turning the mire-like bog into ashes and dust.

Myre, on the other hoof, didn't even seem to notice that Twilight Shadow had been destroyed... but perhaps there was simply no more room for fury as she and Scrivener smashed into each other again and again, all-but-foaming at the jaws as her mane burned with black flames, transforming so rapidly between shapes that it seemed like she was just an ever-changing mass of black mire. She laughed as she swung a foreleg forwards as it became a massive blade, tearing through Scrivener's chest and out his back... but the stallion's eyes only glowed as he seized her shoulders with his Talons and held her in place as his body absorbed most of the mire weapon.

Then Luna's spear stabbed viciously into Myre's side, blowing most of her body away... but again, as happened every time, the black goo only surged down into the ground, then exploded upwards into a newly-formed, fully-healed Myre that threw herself rabidly back into the fight. She had lost almost all cohesion and all sanity, and Scrivener Blooms could rip her apart, blow her up, even pull off pieces of her and absorb her into his own body... but she just kept coming back. And while there was no fear of death... he and Luna were getting closer and closer to a brink of a madness they knew must have affected Twilight Sparkle as well. They wouldn't die fighting Myre: they would go insane. And already, some part of Scrivener Blooms had become so excited and eager and _pleased_ that he never, ever wanted this war to end.

They couldn't kill her, and they didn't have the power to neutralize her, and Scrivener snarled as Myre leapt on top of him and tackled him backwards before she started to slam punch after punch down into his face. But even those blows didn't hurt, even those strikes transferred enough corruption into his system to even out the damage... _no, I think... I think she_ wants _to corrupt us, not hurt us..._

Scrivener caught her hooves in both his Talons, and Myre laughed even as Luna tore _Prúðbikkja_ through the corrupt Fate's lower body, shouting: "We are not going to become weak and pathetic like thou art!"

"You have no choice." Myre grinned, twisting her head towards Luna, eyes blazing with fury. "It's better than what Dusk is going to do to your siblings, isn't it? She's going to burn them to death with her purification. I want to _save_ you two with my corruption."

Luna snarled furiously... and then her eyes widened before she yanked her spear back as a wild, desperate idea came to mind. "Scrivy!"

The stallion thought it was insane... but with a snarl, he leapt up, slashing a claw through Myre, and the Fate was knocked off him even as she laughed, her body losing some of its solidity from the damage before Scrivener lunged forwards and seized into her with both Talons. He concentrated all the power he could into her, and Myre's laughter was choked off with a gargle as the stallion's claws crushed into her and twisted... and in a splatter of black ooze, Myre herself was transformed into an enormous black spear.

Scrivener spun around, and he roared as he flung Myre as hard as he could straight at Dusk, who was simply incinerating the land around her, breathing golden flames in every direction. And Luna snapped her horn hard as she focused on Myre, forcing the spear of corruption to twist unnaturally through the air as Dusk strafed her flames outwards... and the spear passed right through this, turning to solid stone before it hammered into Dusk's breast.

The Tyrant Wyrm gargled, stumbling backwards as her flames choked off, and she looked weakly down at the spear embedded partway into her body... before Sleipnir sprung forwards, and Celestia snapped her horn towards her brother, his hoof bursting into golden flames before he slammed a punch directly home into the base of the spear, sending it rocketing through Dusk's breast with such violence that much of her chest was simply crushed in.

She gurgled, stumbling backwards, a terrible golden light shining out of the cracks in her crumpled front... and then the Tyrant Wyrm threw her head back and howled mournfully as her body burst into golden flames and rapidly started to dissolve into ashes and motes of light. And from these ashes rose two distinct spirits, Myre and Dusk staring at each other before they both snarled down at the gathered ponies, who all looked fearlessly back up at the Fates they had overcome.

"Aye. And not the first Fates we have overthrown, either." Luna said quietly, before she gave a small smile to Sleipnir, Celestia, Pinkamena... and most of all, Twilight Sparkle, as the Fates above faded out of sight. "But it was much easier with thy aid, my family."

"Yeah, cut the crap. Let's get moving, because we're not nearly out of the woods yet." Pinkamena said coldly, gesturing across the burned, half-collapsed forest, and Luna nodded firmly: the demon was right. All they had done was get rid of three obstacles in their way: the true challenge was still waiting for them up ahead in his stolen throne, struggling to keep control of the Heaven that he had already damned. But even if they couldn't save Paradise... they could still stop Gymbr from ever infecting another world with his idea of salvation ever again.


	36. Righting Wrongs

Chapter Thirty Four: Righting Wrongs

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus led his team quickly through the Halls of Valhalla, doing his best to avoid getting drawn into any skirmishes and making their way towards the center of the corrupted, destroyed castle. But it was harder going than he'd thought it would be: not only did he have to constantly fight the urge to charge brazenly into battle with every puppet, Clockwork monster, and other enemy soldier they saw, the entire layout of Valhalla had been changed by Gymbr.

"Horses of Heaven, to transform a bajillion year old structure like a frigging... one-floor house remodel..." Antares grumbled as they turned down another side hall, the stallion's sense of direction telling him they were probably still heading towards the castle core... assuming Gymbr didn't just go 'hey let's turn the laws of time and space upside down too!' "I... crap, ahead!"

"Got it!" Prestige said sharply, her horn glowing brightly before she snapped it out, sending a fireball rocketing into the mass of puppets that had just marched out from around a corner. It struck and exploded in a blast of not just flame, but a tremendous rush of hot air that flung the puppets into the walls and ceiling, smashing many of them apart on impact... but more importantly, getting them out of their way.

The group ran through the broken line of enemies, and Scarlet Sage grimaced, muttering: "I feel so out of shape... I'm having trouble just keeping up to you guys..."

"That's 'cause you're old, Scar. Old and motherly and stuff." Antares replied without looking up, sprinting forwards down the twisted, transformed hallway and grimacing as he easily leapt over a collapsed statue. "This place is a nightmare. Look at all the damage that's been done... and I'll bet you anything that when Gymbr goes down, half the glue holding this place together with however he's altered reality is going to just... dry up and die..."

"Mommy says glue's made out of ponies. I'm sure there's lots of ponies around here we can kill and mash up and stick Valhalla back together with." Aphrodisia said positively, and Antares gave her a flat look as Prestige grimaced a bit, apparently not finding this thought all that amusing.

"These are brainwashed ponies. Ponies I was supposed to protect, mixed in with all the puppets and..." She shook her head and cursed under her breath, and Antares softened as Aphrodisia gave an awkward smile, a faint blush rising through her cheeks. But after a moment, Prestige forced herself to look ahead, muttering: "No. It's okay. I just.. I need to focus on the objective right now."

The others nodded, and then Antares made a face as they turned a corner and came face-to-face with another group of enemies. This one wasn't just composed of puppets, however: there were hissing, half-pony, half-insect monsters among the group, with chitinous black bodies and glowing green eyes, large, mantis-like blades in the place of forelegs and enormous wasp abdomens instead of tails. Their bug-like wings buzzed as their lower jaws splitting apart into grasping mandibles, raising themselves up eagerly to attack their prey.

But without slowing, Prestige snapped her horn out, a burning ember of dark flames shooting in a high arc towards the crowd before it detonated in a blast of not flame or force, but foul-smelling smoke that flooded the area and sent the bug-like creatures into a confused frenzy. Antares grinned widely as he snapped his own horn forwards, a blast of purification cutting a tunnel through the dark fog and blowing apart a bug unlucky enough to be in the way.

Antares shot through the tunnel in the clinging smog, followed by the three mares before Scarlet Sage grimaced as one of the insect-things leapt out of the cloud and shot after them, screaming a challenge at the ponies. It shot towards them, but without slowing, Scarlet Sage spun onto her back and slammed both rear hooves into its face, knocking it flying backwards with a squeal to bounce down the hallway on its back.

Then she rolled back forwards, and Antares gave her an entertained look over his shoulder despite himself, saying wryly: "I gotta say, Scar, it looks like you're not that rusty after all."

"Yeah, well, Apple Bloom likes to wrestle. Fighting I'm fine with. It's all this running and flying that's killing me." Scarlet Sage muttered, and then she dropped to the ground, letting herself trail a little behind the others as they rounded another bend and Antares' eyes finally locked on an open set of doors ahead, guarded by a pair of crumbling statues. The stallion's sharp gaze noted the arch detail, the heaviness of the wood, and how it was the first real doorway en route through the corridor, and he gave a brief grimace, raising his head slightly and making a gesture that these three mares who knew him so well were able to clearly read as 'stay on guard.'

They entered some kind of massive ballroom... and Antares skidded to a halt as he heard a crash behind him, the stallion not needing to look back to know they had just been sealed inside. Scarlet Sage was the only pony to wince over her shoulder, staring at the wall of black crystal that had sprung up out of the earth: the attention of the other three ponies, meanwhile, had all automatically been drawn to the beautiful black mare slowly striding towards them, smiling as she shook her head slowly, gorgeous mane swaying around her features and zigzagging horn thrumming with ill light.

"Hello, children. I am Imago." she said almost tenderly, and then her eyes glowed as she leaned forwards, a poisonous but alluring feeling washing over the four ponies as she ordered gently: "Come and bow down before your new mistress, and then we'll go and protect Lord Gymbr together."

Scarlet Sage shivered, then closed her eyes and shook her head briskly as her blood boiled in her veins, adrenaline surging through her and fighting off both the lethargy and the seduction of the creature. Prestige, meanwhile, only glared coldly as Aphrodisia gave a very large, very visible yawn, and Antares remarked in a cheerful voice: "Wow, you kind of suck. Not even one out of four. Well, I'll give you half a point for Scarlet, but she's kind of a wimp."

"Oh shut up, Mir." Scarlet said flatly before she could stop herself, but even as he winked over his shoulder at her playfully, she saw the seriousness in his eyes, that this foolishness served more of a purpose than it might seem at first. Although she had no doubt that Antares was certainly taking a mischievous little pleasure in things, too.

Imago stared at them blankly for a moment, her mouth working slowly as the glow faded from around her horn... but then she gave an icy, calm smile and closed her eyes for a moment, nodding briefly. Antares turned his casual grin on her, but his eyes flicked over her body, picking up every twitch, every tic: the way she pawed a hoof at the floor, how her weight was shifted all to one side, the slight tilt of her head and the way the flesh of her neck pulsed.

She smiled, and he had to give her a little credit: she was pretty good at putting up a facade, staying in control. So Antares turned up the pressure a bit, purposefully waiting for her to open her mouth before he asked as loudly and cluelessly as possible: "So this is like... this is like a dancey-room, right? Like for dancing? Dancing, right?"

Imago stared for a few moments at the stallion, and then she narrowed her eyes slightly and shook her head slowly, saying softly: "You can try to be cute all you want, little colt, but it's not going to do you any good. I'm not going to take pity on you or let you distract me. So why don't we try this again? I'll call. You come. And then we'll go see Gymbr and your precious sister."

"I'm going to go see my precious sister myself, thanks." Antares replied mildly, and then he glanced over his shoulder at Scarlet Sage, adding: "I don't mean you, by the way, I mean Sin."

"I figured." Scarlet Sage said dryly, and Antares nodded helpfully a few times before he looked back towards Imago, who was studying them intently. He could almost feel the strange, gorgeous pony swallowing her emotions down and steadying herself, and the stallion sized her quickly up before he suddenly straightened and set himself.

His eyes flicked back and forth as his instincts whispered a warning to him: this massive ballroom looked empty, sure, but there was more here than cracked walls and floors, and the pony waiting across from them. There was something crawling and twisting beneath the tiled surfaces, something that was stupid and slothy but obeyed Imago...

"Apps, keep her off balance. Prestige, do me a favor and take care of any problems that... crop up." Antares said calmly, his eyes flicking towards the new Valkyrie, and she nodded briefly to him to show she understood. "Scarlet, well... I guess you can punch her. You're good at that, right? Punching ponies? I mean, you got that from _Móðer_, right?"

Imago was starting to look frustrated again: less at Antares' words, more the way he was treating this so casually, looking as if he was refusing to take any of this seriously. But she smiled icily all the same as she leaned forwards, warning them coldly: "I don't have to keep you alive. Lord Gymbr is more interested in ensuring that the universe is saved by his glory than in keeping a few ungrateful little children around."

"Yeah. That's not the creepiest thing I've ever heard at all or anything." Antares said pointedly, and then he leaned over and nudged Aphrodisia a few times. "So what do you think? Would you trust us little children or Gymbr more to save the so-called universe? I mean, we're not exactly glorious or anything, but apart from eating paste and drawing all over everything with hoofpaint we're pretty cool, right? I mean, right?"

"Wouldn't that be cannibalism if it's really made from ponies?" asked Aphrodisia curiously, turning her eyes towards the stallion and cocking her head as she seemed to relax completely, and Imago's eye flashed before the beautiful but buglike mare stomped a hoof savagely against the ground, and the floor beneath Aphrodisia erupted as thick vines lashed cruelly upwards, snapping viciously back and forth through the air.

Antares leapt backwards, gritting his teeth at the sight of this strange, mindless organic as Aphrodisia flew limply upwards... then suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke, Imago looking surprised before the demon appeared in another burst of demonic smog behind the mare in mid-lunge, her scythe already cocked back.

She slashed viciously down, and the blade tore across Imago and sent the insect-like creature headlong into the ground with a scream of pain before the demon lunged forwards and shoved the upper edge of the curved blade down against Imago's neck, pinning her by the throat as she said kindly: "If you even think about trying something silly like that again, I'll aim for a limb next time."

Imago gritted her teeth, looking furiously up at Aphrodisia before her horn glowed brightly, and the demon 's eyes widened before Imago blasted her with a ray of green energy. Aphrodisia was knocked flying through the air, scythe spinning out of her grip... but she was only defenseless for a moment before she flipped herself smoothly and landed on all four hooves, skidding to a halt as her scythe embedded itself in the ground beside her.

"Keep your toys to yourself, stupid little girl!" Imago hissed, and then she snarled as she looked at her side: there was a thin, pale wound there, dripping green, toxic-looking blood. "I will not stand for this... I will not be made a fool of, touched by you... you worthless little foals! My body is for Lord Gymbr's pleasures alone!"

"Wow, that's pretty gross." Antares remarked almost cheerfully, and Imago snarled at him as the vines that had torn out of the floor trembled with similar rage, crawling and twisting themselves towards the stallion, but he simply stepped pointedly away from them. "I have to wonder, though... are you like, brainwashed? Does Gymbr, I dunno, pay you, or-"

Imago threw her head back and roared, and Scarlet Sage cursed and leapt to the air as the room vibrated violently around them before cracks ripped through the floor, the walls, even the ceiling. Chunks of plaster hailed down, and tiled floor exploded upwards as vines ripped out in all directions, snapping back and forth wildly as they tried to grasp and smash anything in range.

Antares only stood calmly even as the other ponies scattered, the stallion watching as an enormous, dark-green skinned plant tore out of the ground in front of him before it slapped down. But he didn't so much as twitch, even as the end of the vine passed within an inch of his face before it struck the ground.

Imago was glaring at him balefully, her eyes and horn both glowing as she hissed: "You have no idea the kind of power Lord Gymbr has given us. I am immortal, invulnerable, beautiful! I have an army at my beck and call, I can consume all in my path, I-"

"But you shouldn't." Antares interrupted seriously, nodding a few times. "You shouldn't consume everything in your path. Because that's bad for you and, you know, you're already kind of fat and everything."

Imago stared at him, and Antares gave the biggest, brightest grin he could summon up as he said positively: "But hey, some guys are into that, and if Gymbr likes you that way, that's cool. More cushion for the pushin'. More flank to spank. More-"

Imago flung herself into a berserk charge at the stallion, her eyes and horn blazing, unleashing blast after blast of green flames at the glossy-black unicorn as she shouted furiously: "I'm going to cut out that ever-flapping tongue of yours and make you swallow it, boy!"

Antares backpedaled, knocking away an emerald fireball with his horn before he ducked under the next, then flung himself out of the way of the third streak of magic while narrowly avoiding one of the whipping vines that had torn up through the floor. Imago cursed as she chased after him, then twitched and hissed, skidding to a halt as Aphrodisia slashed apart a cluster of organic stalks. "I said keep your toys to yourself!"

A terrible, poisonous radiance built around the mare's horn before she lashed it forwards and unleashed an arrow of green light... but Prestige skidded in front of Aphrodisia and created a barrier of magic, wincing as the arrow struck with enough force to crack it but was deflected.

The insectile mare cursed, then began to prepare another spell... but then something seized into her tail and yanked her backwards before Antares' hooves slammed down into her lower back, making her screech in pain and automatically arch as she tried to pull away. And the moment she reared, Antares seized her by the shoulders and yanked her with him as he dropped onto his back, then kicked both rear legs savagely into her spine to launch her through the air, body flipping violently out of control.

She crashed down to the ground with a gargle, and Antares grinned, horn glowing white as he stomped both hooves savagely downwards, and a wave of purification rushed through the floor and erupted beneath Imago in a pillar of light, sending the stunned mare rolling backwards with another howl of misery before she was barely able to skid around to her hooves, snarling and looking up furiously. Antares continued to grin, even though part of him was admittedly surprised: he had hammered her with quite a bit of force and she only looked a little bruised, and a lot more pissed off.

She picked herself slowly up, snarling furiously before she rose her head and roared: "Come and get dinner, babies!"

Rumbling filled the air, cracks ripping through the ceiling above before clusters of new vines tore through, ripping new holes before they spread almost like blossoming flowers, letting hissing, bug-like insects swarm their way inside. Antares looked up with a curse before Imago tried to pounce on him, but the stallion only leapt up and smashed his head into her own, knocking her backwards with a squeal of pain.

The Queen's cry attracted the attention of her horde, however, and the monsters immediately converged on Antares, buzzing down in a frenzy and slashing, grabbing, biting at him as he leapt away with a curse. One large mantis claw managed to tear across his shoulder, almost ripping the pauldron off and digging into bone as he cursed in pain, then snapped his horn out to unleash a shockwave of white energy, driving the cluster of bug-creatures back for a moment.

Aphrodisia slashed through another cluster of vines before she looked sharply towards Antares and leapt into the air. She left a puff of black smoke as she became ethereal and invisible, her weightless body shooting through the air with ease and a speed no physical pony could match before she slashed her scythe out as she became visible and real again, polearm cutting one of the bug creatures in half at the waist before she lashed the weapon upwards and sliced through another.

Scarlet Sage shot in from the other side of the group, her crosshatch blades lashing back and forth to drive the monsters out of the air, blood splattering up over her body, tasting it on her lips as she aimed for veins and arteries and anything that would bleed. Her red eyes were beginning to glow as two of the creatures veered up to attack her, but she met their mantis claws with her own harder, sharper metal blades, deflecting several slashes before she sundered a forelimb completely near the shoulder, the bug creature striking out at her with the other claw wildly as it shrieked and hurriedly retreated for one of the holes in the roof.

But more of these bug-creatures were coming in from above: they were trickling out alone and in pairs every few seconds from the holes throughout the roof, and starting to swarm not just Antares, but the other ponies as well. Imago was using the distraction her so-called children were making to withdraw from the fight, slinking slowly backwards as her horn glowed and she summoned up more of the strange, thick vines from the floor and out of the walls, making it harder for the ponies to move and fight as she grinned and licked her lips eagerly.

Prestige winced, letting one of the bug creatures drive her backwards before the new Valkyrie snapped her horn out and blasted the bug into a group of monsters rushing greedily for Antares, knocking them all over like dominoes. Then the unicorn's eye flicked upwards before she nodded sharply and snapped her horn towards the nearest hole in the ceiling, and a bug just passing through squealed as both it and the entrance were sealed in thick, gleaming ice, the vines around the edges of the hole twisting and writhing wildly before they rapidly wilted and fell apart.

The new Valkyrie had enough time to seal a second hole closed before one of the bug creatures pounced on her from the side, tackling her to the ground and pinning her as it hacked wildly at her armor and attempted to yank itself into a position where it could bite at her throat. Others, seeing her vulnerable, swarmed in as well, not caring as they scrambled over each other, not even seeming to notice even when their claws scratched and tore at each other's chitinous hide.

Prestige cursed, then snapped her horn upwards and unleashed a blast of both force and thunderous electricity in all directions, and the monsters were blown away from her as Prestige leapt to her hooves before she slung her horn down and smashed the nearest monster away with a psychokinetic hammer, either killing it or knocking all the sense out of the creature as it was flung away to land in a boneless, broken heap.

Imago crept slowly around a cluster of vines as her horn glowed, watching as the unicorn mare blasted another creature away. She was powerful, emanating intense magic and fierce emotions, and the insectile pony licked her lips slowly as she slipped sinuously towards the new Valkyrie, opening her mouth as long fangs slid slowly into place in her jaws, ready to pierce the pony's flesh, drink down her emotions, add her strength to her own...

The Queen readied herself to pounce... then gave a cry of frustration when several of her own brood crashed into her like cannonballs, knocked on her side and clawing at them in confusion before a white fireball smashed into the group of stunned and half-dead bug-monsters, exploding with enough force to send them hurtling in all directions with screams of pain as the purification spread greedily over their bodies.

Imago shrieked and staggered back and forth, shaking her burning mane violently, and Antares turned his eyes to Prestige; the unicorn mare was already on her hooves, however, and most of the insectile creatures had turned their attention to Antares, rushing and buzzing towards the stallion as he looked back and forth before trusting in his instincts and springing straight up into the air. He kicked viciously off a monster before it could claw him, launching himself safely away before he spun around and leapfrogged off another bug in midair, then rammed headlong into a third and slashed his horn down with a blast of force, launching it hurtling backwards into Scarlet Sage.

The Pegasus caught the bleeding, broken body of the beast against herself, then she gritted her teeth in disgust before leaning down and licking up the dying beast's neck, swallowing back its bitter blood before her eyes flashed bright red as a buzzing filled her mind.

She dropped the bug's corpse and kicked it hard in the back with both hooves, launching it into the swarming insects before she shoved a hoof out as she gritted her teeth and focused her powers, making the blood in the dead body boil, superheating the corpse as blood became poisonous fuel-

The beast's body exploded, chunks of burning bug-creature flying in all directions and pelting both monsters and flailing vines and setting whatever they touched aflame. The beasts went into a panic, scattering in all directions as the vines lashed back and forth in frenzy, and Imago staggered backwards as she howled in denial: "No! My babies! My home!"

She snarled in fury and lashed her horn out at Scarlet Sage, and the Pegasus cried out as a blast of emerald flames hammered into her and knocked her out of the air to crash to the ground in a smoking heap. Antares gritted his teeth at this, then he lunged forwards, his own horn glowing as he charged straight at Imago, but the creature turned to face him with a furious snarl as she stomped her hooves down, massive vines ripping out of the ground all around the glossy-black unicorn.

He dodged back and forth, gritting his teeth and trying to muscle his way forwards even as the plants lashed at him and struck him like clubs, before one of the vines managed to seize around his throat and the others snagged his limbs. They started to yank in all directions, but in only a moment, Prestige was at the stallion's side, snapping her horn out to set the organic aflame and allow Antares to rip himself free.

Imago snarled as Prestige and Antares both set themselves side-by-side, glaring at her through the spreading flames as the fire greedily consumed the vines and spilled over the floor, but left a neat circle of open space around the two ponies. For a few moments, there was little sound apart from the crackling flames and the hissing breaths of the bug creatures as they assembled themselves around the ponies protected by the wall of flame, and then Imago snarled, eyes blazing: "Kill them!"

She snapped her horn forwards, sending a blaze of emerald light at them as her howling children leapt in from all sides, and time seemed to slow for Antares as a grin crested his features, unafraid, proud, and beside Prestige... invincible. And without hesitation, he simply slapped the blast of green flames aside, sending it rocketing into one of the insect monsters as he used his momentum to half-turn and slam another blow into the face of another bug, knocking it back into the wall of flames it had just torn through.

Prestige snapped her own horn upwards, living tendrils of flame snapping upwards beside her to seize the monstrous bugs and yank them down into the inferno, bugs howling in misery before the new Valkyrie lashed her horn outwards. A great arc of flame shot from the firewall, hammering into Imago and driving her back before the twist of flame became a living serpent of lightning that blasted itself down into the creature, knocking her flat with a shriek; and again, the living energy transformed even as it spread out over her body, turning to ice that cemented the mare against the floor.

Antares kicked both rear hooves backwards into the face of another half-mantis creature, then snapped his horn forwards as Imago ripped herself free from the ice... only to be hammered by the blade of white flame flung at her from Antares, the mare knocked crashing backwards with a howl of torment and misery.

She crashed and rolled several times, then scrabbled to her hooves, snarling through features that had been skinned by Antares' purification. Her horn glowed a sickening green as she snapped her head forwards, and Antares and Prestige both winced as four bright green fireballs arched out of her horn, zigzagging wildly back and forth before they homed violently in on the two ponies.

Prestige managed to snap her horn out and deflect the two heading for her, but the explosion was enough to drive her backwards and consume the protective barrier of flames around them, while Antares only dodged one of the fireballs: the other curved suddenly upwards of its own accord, hammering into his chest in a massive flare of emerald flames and knocking him limply skyward.

Imago grinned viciously, then she reared back, her horn glowing as Prestige cursed and set herself... then stared in horror as the horns of the bug creatures around her lit up brightly before they simply crumpled lifelessly to the ground, bodies turning pale as they died... as they sacrificed all their life force willingly to their Queen. Emerald veins of energy pulsed through Imago's body as she laughed loudly, a massive fireball glowing brighter and brighter around her horn. "Die, colt!"

She lashed her horn down, firing an emerald meteor at Antares as he fell helplessly into the path of the attack. He didn't even have time to blink before it struck... or rather, before something struck into it, the blade of Aphrodisia's scythe piercing deep into the emerald boulder as the demon herself appeared behind the weapon a moment later, snarling furiously as her body rippled and her features went from beautiful to emaciated and skull like, roaring: "Leave him alone!"

The demon lunged forwards, slashing out with all the supernatural power in her body as the scythe unleashed a blast of energy that repelled the powerful magic, and Imago's eyes widened before the meteor smashed into her and exploded. The force of the blast was immense, shaking the castle around them, causing chunks of ceiling to collapse and knocking the three ponies flying away to crash to the ground in stunned, stupefied heaps.

Antares slowly rose his head... and stared at the sight of Imago, bleeding and gurgling, her hide blackened and burnt, her limbs nothing but gnarled sticks, her mane and tail completely burned away. She dragged herself weakly forwards, then bared her fangs as she rose her head, horn starting to glow as she whispered: "I'm going to drain the life out of you... and then Lord Gymbr is going to r-reward me... you just... stay nice and still for me..."

The stallion gritted his teeth, breathing hard before he and Prestige both slowly climbed to their hooves, and Imago snarled at them as she began to lean forwards... then gasped in shock as a crosshatch blade buried into the back of her neck before it yanked viciously free. Imago stumbled around in a circle, eyes blazing as Scarlet Sage hurriedly leapt away, her red eyes glowing as she licked up the blood from the blade before Imago rasped: "Fine, you can die first, little miss-"

Scarlet Sage thrust a hoof towards the mare and twisted, and Imago vomited blood before her eyes widened in horror, trembling and staring weakly at the ground as the Pegasus said quietly: "Sorry. But I have to stop you now."

Imago began to raise her head even as the aura around her horn stuttered, her mouth opening wide, but Scarlet Sage made a sharp cutting gesture to either side, and the insectile pony simply dropped her head, looking blank for a moment. She frowned a little, tilting her head back and forth as if she had forgotten something, and then her eyes rolled up in her head before she tumbled over with a sickening squelch as Scarlet shivered and half-turned away.

A pool of blood steadily grew around Imago as it leaked out of torn apart veins and arteries, her body twitching weakly before it burst into green flames. Scarlet Sage winced backwards in surprise, then stared as a spirit slowly rose up out of the corpse, the ghost glaring furiously at her before the Pale of Imago flickered and vanished from sight.

Antares only grimaced at this, shaking his head briefly before he looked over at Aphrodisia, but the demon was slowly picking herself up off the ground with a wheeze, her features returning to normal and her body settling. She smiled almost embarrassedly at Antares, but he nodded his gratitude to her before he turned his eyes towards Scarlet, asking finally: "Why didn't you just make her head explode in the first place?"

"Because that's messy, and it's hard to just run in and get someone's blood." Scarlet Sage said moodily, and then she looked uneasily back and forth, but most of the bug creatures were either dead or dying: either sacrificed to their Mistress, or apparently lost and broken without her. "We need to keep going. But how do we..."

"That way." Antares gestured past a few clusters of large vines that were steadily wilting, the stallion grimacing a bit as he pointed at a half-collapsed wall. There was a gaping hole through it that looked like it led into another corridor, one that somehow felt... like it was the right way to go to the stallion. He had no reason to trust that other than his instincts, but as he'd learned... sometimes that was all he really needed.

The three mares nodded to him, brushing themselves off and shaking themselves out as Antares rubbed slowly at his features, trying to get himself back in check. Imago had slowed them down, and he had the feeling that was precisely what she had been meant to do. He also had the feeling that his parents had probably run into something even worse, but then again, all three of them had always been magnets for trouble...

What he had to focus on was finding Sin. And the stallion thought he was catching hints of her here and there, like he could sense her... but she was trying her hardest not to be found, not to be noticed, to stay away from him and from her family and maybe... from Gymbr. And for some reason, that made him more nervous than he wanted to admit.

He shook himself out with a grunt, then quickly headed for the hole in the wall, breathing slowly. In spite of how corrupt the air felt, he still felt like some part of Valhalla was trying to feed him strength: like Heaven itself was struggling to throw off Gymbr's rule and return to its good and rightful order. And he really hoped that wasn't just his optimism playing tricks on him, as he studied the hole for a moment before smiling slightly and glancing over his shoulder. "Apps smash?"

"Apps smash." Aphrodisia brightened at this, then she shook herself firmly several times before leaping forwards, drawing a foreleg back before her eyes glowed as demonic energy surged over her body, her limb transforming into a disproportionate, massive claw before she simply punched the cracked wall below the hole and reduced it to crumbled rubble.

She drew her arm back as it flexed and returned to normal, breathing slowly as she lowered her head for a moment to get the Wrath side of her demonic heritage under control. Antares reached up and squeezed his cousin's shoulder firmly, smiling to her supportively before he stepped past and through the archway into the corridor beyond that had been formed.

His eyes flicked back and forth, and then he nodded, saying quickly over his shoulder: "Stay on guard, but it looks like this area is mostly clear. Most of the soldiers must have been drawn out."

The others nodded, and then fell into position behind Antares as he led them quickly down the hall in single file, his eyes flicking back and forth as he grimaced in disgust at how distorted and cracked these halls seemed to be. He felt sparks of static run down his spine as they made their way forwards, saying with disgust: "Horses of Heaven, it feels like Gymbr must have tried to turn reality completely upside down here... everything's just..."

"Twisted. Broken." Prestige muttered in agreement, and there was silence as they ran around a corner and past a large chunk of collapsed ceiling that left only a narrow, thin gap the four slipped hurriedly through. None of them wanted to slow down: not just in case there were still wandering soldiers, but because everything looked and felt like it was about to come down any moment.

Then Antares looked sharply up as he sensed a distinct energy, looking towards a closed door to one side of the hall before he leapt towards it and smashed through. The others were surprised, but scrambled to follow all the same as the stallion took a shortcut across a reading room, tore through a beaded curtain, and then ran down a narrow hall and smashed into a bedroom where a wall had been blown completely out, the stallion using the rubble-covered bed as a step to fling himself through the hole in the wall to land in a narrow corridor beyond and rush past several massive, half-destroyed statues of Tyrant Wyrms and crumbled black crystal towards a golden archway...

And the stallion slowed to a halt as he entered a large, circular room with a bright gold floor, huge pillars half-embedded into the wall holding up the domed ceiling above. A massive chandelier made of black crystal hung from this, huge lanterns burning with golden, holy fire hanging from this by heavy chains and casting light over the area.

Standing in the center of the room, beautiful and arrogant, was Innocence. Her head was raised high, horn gleaming, and she was even taller than Antares now... lithe, gorgeous, strong, her polymorph making her look perfectly like a unicorn. Her eyes glowed with power and she was dressed only in a thick black cloak that swirled slowly around her... but Antares grinned widely as he loitered towards her, saying calmly: "You can try and hide it, Sin... but looks like you got a booboo or two from the time flux, huh?"

"Screw you, Antares." Innocence said coldly, leaning forwards as her eyes blazed with fury. "Do you know what you've done? How much you and our parents have put at risk? Now Gymbr had to seal himself away, to try and heal himself..." She gestured sharply at another archway, leading down another hallway. "Heaven was almost _destroyed_. Is that funny to you?"

"Yeah, kinda, since. You know, you guys were all like, 'oh, let's put it under new management and kick out the old tenants,' and we were all like 'haha no.'" Antares replied mildly, and Innocence ground her teeth together furiously as the stallion succeeded in getting under her skin. But her polymorph didn't stutter at all, and the glossy-black unicorn said in a softer voice: "Practicing, huh?"

"Yeah. I have been." Innocence set herself calmly, smiling coldly at him. "You're not much, Antares. You're just my brother. My _little_ brother now. I've spent years at Gymbr's side... shared blood, love, life with him... gained power like you couldn't believe, you could never understand. I am a goddess. And he is going to make me his queen and allow me to tie his spirit to his, so we will never be apart, and you and all our family are going to be my wedding present to him, because you just won't understand, you just won't stop."

"No, so you'll be a slave." Antares smiled at her, and Innocence gritted her teeth... but he saw something in her eyes. Some flicker, some fear, some... something. But it was a start, as he continued softly: "But no, that's fine. Because it's not going to happen. I'm here to ensure that doesn't happen... now you can either be a good girl, Sin, or... we can play rough."

He stopped, then held up a hoof when Prestige began to step forwards, saying softly to the mare without taking his eyes off his sibling: "Sorry. But this is a big brother, baby sister kind of thing."

Innocence laughed at this, grinning widely. "I have more power than you ever will, Antares! And I've lived for decades, training beside Gymbr in ways you and _Móðer_ could never believe, would never have let me! And all that forbidden magic Momma always tried to keep from me... it's mine now! Antares, I can bend reality! I am a goddess! I am..."

Innocence's horn and eyes glowed white, and then she roared and arched her back as a cyclone of black energy ripped up through the air around her, rapidly expanding into a terrible cyclone before it left a monstrous Tyrant Wyrm in its wake, with scales of black crystal and eyes that glowed white with raw power through the skull-like features as a set of eight ivory pistons pumped over her back, crescent horn now enormous and burning with black fire as dark smoke rasped out of her jaws. "I am Mistress of Heaven! What were you, but its messenger boy?"

Antares calmly faced the Tyrant Wyrm: she was as big as Scrivener Blooms could become, but there was no fear. This transformation struck him as... synthetic, forced, and for all the power she exuded... he felt a hurt little girl in there, too. And he felt that she was already foolishly straining herself, just to show off. Just to make him scared.

She leaned down and roared furiously at him, then charged... and Antares opened his eyes as his features went cold before he leapt up as his horn glowed white, slamming a hoof directly into the Tyrant Wyrm's face. There was a shockwave of white energy, and Sin's head snapped back as the Tyrant Wyrm's features filled with disbelief.

Then Antares dove forwards and slammed into her breast, viciously hammering a flurry of punches across her crystalline chest, sending up blasts of black smog and shattering crystal like brittle ice before he snapped his horn forwards, white energies blasting over the dark gemstone and making them pulse eerily. He leapt backwards when Sin tried to stomp on him savagely, before she leaned forwards and roared, unleashing a blast of black flames, but the stallion strafed sharply to the side before he snapped his horn upwards, sending a blast of white fire at her.

She grinned, eyes flashing as she glared at the fireball and her own horn pulsed, and the magic was simply dissipated before she arched her back and roared, a terrible obsidian wind ripping past, reeking of ash and death as Antares felt his entire body light up with pain. Then he looked sharply to the side as he saw Prestige hurriedly creating a barrier to protect herself, Apps, and Scarlet, and the stallion shouted angrily: "This is between us, Sin!"

"Oh, that upsets you?" Innocence laughed and stomped a claw in the direction of the three mares, and spikes of black crystal ripped up through the ground around the barrier, making Prestige snarl as she fought to maintain the shield before the Tyrant Wyrm flung herself forwards and slammed her claws down against the forcefield, half-cradling it and half-crushing it as Antares stared with horror at the mare. "Honor is for the weak! Mercy is nothing but idiocy and has no place in the world! Power, power is all that matters, and Gymbr is giving me all that I can handle and more... and if he wants my body, my heart, my soul in return, let him have it as long as I can have more _power_! I'll give him all of that... and I'll give him you, and our parents, and anyone else as sacrifice for my pleasure, my power!"

Innocence rose a claw to deal a crushing blow to the shield, laughing, grinning... and Antares created a wall of white energy behind himself before he flung himself back into it, using it like a trampoline to launch himself in a streak of white energy towards the mare, a snarl on his face as he shouted furiously: "That's enough!"

He smashed into the Tyrant Wyrm's face, knocking her head to the side and the Tyrant Wyrm stumbling, off balance, before she screamed in agony as Antares struck down again and again into the base of her horn as they glowed with white energy, shattering the crystalline horn before he slammed both front hooves in a savage tomahawk into her cracked skull. Innocence screamed as she flicked her head upwards, launching Antares free, but the stallion flung himself with her, flipping upside down before he created a barrier of white energy above himself, landing upside down against this before he shoved off hard enough to make the air around him ripple.

He crashed through the Tyrant Wyrm's face like a wrecking ball, obliterating its muzzle and the entire front of its features in a hail of onyx gemstone, revealing Sin locked inside the head of the monster like a queen upon her throne. The head snapped back, but Antares had already landed on another angled wall of energy that he had created beneath him, springing himself upwards through the rain of stone and smashing into the mare, driving her back into the skull cavity of the crystalline Wyrm.

All the air was knocked out of Sin's lungs, the mare too shocked to fight back, to do anything but howl in horror as Antares slammed hoof after hoof down into his little sister, the volley of blows hammering her forcefully backwards down the throat of her own creation as his horn glowed brighter and brighter, until he finally snapped it downwards as he swung a blow into her with all the might and fury in his body.

Sin was smashed bonelessly through the back of the Tyrant Wyrm's neck, only to crash down into its spine and rip completely through its crystalline body, the entire behemoth twisting as if in agony before it shattered like glass as the mare tore out its stomach and hit the floor of the arena on her face, bouncing bonelessly backwards several times until she rolled to a halt, gasping weakly for breath. Her polymorph had vanished completely, and her clothing hung loosely around a body that wasn't as lithe as she had made it, that was a little smaller than Antares still, and that was now covered almost head-to-claws in scales as her eyes stared blankly into the distance with disbelief.

She slowly, weakly attempted to pick herself up, coughing and trembling. Her body shook with pain, and her eyes looked weakly, disbelievingly over her shoulder through the hail of black stone and the fading dark mist all throughout the arena, watching as Antares slowly, calmly approached as he shook his head slowly and said quietly: "I don't ever... _ever_... want to hear you saying things like that again. You have no idea what you're talking about, the trouble you're going to get yourself into... and sure. For you it's been... what, fifty, sixty years? But all of that was lies, accelerated time, energy playing tricks on you. If you're lucky, maybe half that training is going to stay with you. And if you're lucky, you didn't shorten your lifespan by more than a few years. Because even we immortals have a lifespan, Sin... no one escapes their expiration date."

"Antares..." Innocence whispered, clenching her eyes shut and trembling, and the stallion softened as he strode closer to her, reached down and touched her shoulder gently. Innocence closed her eyes, breathing unevenly, close to sobbing...

And then she spun around and snapped her horn out, and the stallion was blasted backwards with a howl of agony in a torrent of black flames before Innocence leapt to her hooves, snarling in fury even as tears fell from her eyes as she shouted: "I'll never bow to you! Never! I won't let you or anyone else be stronger than I am!"

Her head snapped upwards, horn sparking with so much energy that the magical recoil almost drove her to the ground, but a massive blast of black lightning hammered down into Antares' surprised body, enormous, terrible obsidian flames bursting up all around him as he howled in pain and writhed back and forth. And Innocence only laughed, grinning into the conflagration even as lunacy burned in her eyes, stomping her hooves wildly and screaming: "You should have just given up! You should have just given in! You're nothing, nothing, _nothing_ to me!"

The cries of pain faded as Prestige shouted Antares' name and Scarlet Sage stared with horror at what Innocence had become, while the strange, twisted unicorn only grinned into the black inferno, rasping for breath, black blood running from wounds that were already beginning to heal. Soon enough, there was only smoke rising from the floor, and the mare giggled a little to herself, twitching a bit before she began to turn... then froze when there was a groan from beneath the pall of black smog.

The smoke slowly cleared, and as it did, Antares forced himself to sit up, shaking char off his body and reaching up to rub at his burnt mane as raw flesh flexed here and through through his coat... and then he grimaced when several clumps of white hair fell away, muttering: "Great. But is that the best you got, Sin?

Innocence bared her fangs at him with a snarl, staggering into a ready position even as a bolt of disbelief, even fear twisted through her as Antares glared at her with determination, with anger, with... with disappointment that somehow still hurt her worst of all, even with everything she had told herself... but just as both ponies began to lunge, a voice interrupted them, making them both stagger and stare towards the speaker. "What are you doing?"

* * *

Luna's group hadn't encountered any other enemies after dealing with the Three Fates. They had pushed hard forwards from there, smashing down any locked doors they came across and moving quickly through dilapidated halls, ignoring the few puppets they saw on the way: but these rarely made any aggressive moves towards them. Then again, it wasn't like they stopped to chat, either.

Then they had entered the half-collapsed 'yard' of sorts: it had likely once been beautiful, but the fountain in the center was now nothing more than a broken, twisted wreck of metal that was bleeding black poison over the humped-up earth, and trees had fallen and come uprooted here and there. One had actually fallen on top of a sentry golem and crushed it... but the other three massive, pony-shaped statues came quickly to life once they started to approach the stairs that led up to a door. A door that could only lead to Gymbr, judging by the powerful magic barrier protecting it.

Pinkamena and Sleipnir had leapt into the fray with grins, eager to get the first blows in against Gymbr's personal guards... and now the demon was sitting on top of the ruins of one of the machines, looking disappointed and sulky as she childishly slammed her axe down into its face again and again, sending up rattling clangs. Celestia, meanwhile, was studying the magic barrier as Sleipnir and Luna both pounded on it, trying unsuccessfully to break the glowing shield.

Scrivener Blooms was sitting back and curiously studying one of the broken golems, while Twilight Sparkle was off to the side, gazing at one of the open doorways and frowning a little. She could feel something... some tickle of magic coming from that direction. No, more than that... there was a sense of familiarity, of... Antares and... was that Innocence? Had he found Innocence?

The charcoal stallion looked up in surprise as he caught Twilight's thoughts, and Luna shoved away from the barrier, turning with a frown and a tilt of her head. "Truly? I do not sense it... but... perhaps 'tis because all I can think about is accursed Gymbr at this moment. And my horn... I do not know. It is responding to him, it is... I can feel him..."

Luna shivered, shaking her head briefly as Celestia frowned and Sleipnir halted after another punch, leaning against the solid magic barrier as he turned his own gaze to Twilight Sparkle. And the Lich hesitated, licking her lips... but then smiled faintly when Scrivener said softly: "Go ahead. Go take a look, Twilight... we'll be here. It looks like it's going to take a little bit to get through that barrier, anyway. You might as well find out what's going on."

"Aye, but mark my words, by the time thou returns this barrier will be dust... I only hope thou returns in time to get thine own pummeling in on Gymbr." Luna growled as she turned back towards the golden wall of light, and Sleipnir chuckled before he turned a smile to Twilight Sparkle.

"Fear not, Twilight. My big sister and I shall do well to ensure that little sister here does not go attacking the beast without thee. 'Twill take all of us and more, I fear, to bring this monster to his knees. We will be cautious. And thou well deserves thine own chance at vengeance; something I know Luna understands much better than rational fear." Sleipnir said gently, and Twilight nodded with a small blush as Luna huffed a bit, but nodded grudgingly herself.

Then the Lich turned towards the archway that had drawn her attention, hurrying into it and running down a hall floored with ripped carpeting. It wasn't very long, but the sensations as she moved down the corridor became exponentially stronger, and she felt like she was passing through some kind of muffling curtain and into a completely different, completely hostile environment.

The violet mare frowned as she strode towards the end of the corridor, where another archway opened on some kind of immense, golden room beyond... and then Twilight looked up sharply at the loud, thunderous bang and the distinct pulse of magic she felt.

For a moment, she stood, frozen. The energy felt twisted but familiar... she recognized that magic all too well, but at the same time it was different than anything she'd ever felt, upside-down, like a blackened, cracked mirror-image. The violet mare trembled as something inside her twisted at this thought, before she suddenly threw herself forwards, stumbling into a sprint that carried her down the rest of the hall in seconds.

She staggered out, unnoticed, into an enormous, golden arena... and stared in disbelief at the sight of Innocence trembling and backing away from Antares as he slowly picked himself up from whatever magical attack she had just blasted him with. Twilight could feel the crackle of negative energy in the air, could smell the reek of dark energies as clearly as she did charred flesh as Antares faced Innocence and set himself, and the violet mare trembled before she leapt forwards and asked sharply, just as the two began to throw themselves at each other: "What are you doing?"

Her children stumbled, staring at her with incredulity for a moment before Innocence snarled and snapped her horn fiercely towards Antares, and... it hurt Twilight's heart to see. Not only did she lash out with childish rage and toxic energies, there was no honor, there was no... meaning in what she did. There was just anger and hatred and a desire to hurt Antares... who took the blast of dark energies and skidded backwards with a curse, then looked up with anger and frustration and disappointment in his eyes that told her... this wasn't the first time Innocence had displayed a startling lack of honor.

"Good, Mommy's here. She can watch me rip you apart, Antares. And then I'll take her apart, piece-by-piece, and bind her soul to this world so I can drag her to Gymbr... no, I have a better idea." Innocence glared at her with, with such... such malice. Such hate. Such... irate childishness, that hurt Twilight to the core. "I'll drain your soul myself. You always kept so many secrets from me... you wanted me to be weak! Well, I'm not weak anymore, mother, I'm strong, stronger than all of you put together, and one day I'll be stronger than even Gymbr!"

Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes, lowering her head silently... and Innocence snarled, leaping forwards and slashing her horn out, sending a blast of black flames hammering into Twilight's face as Antares shouted in fury. The flames smashed against Twilight, but she barely felt them even as they seared away part of her features and left bare skull exposed: she only felt hurt, and upset, and so... so goddamn disappointed. In herself, for not being a good enough mother to have prevented this, and in Innocence, for... throwing away everything she'd ever learned.

Antares leapt at Sin, who turned to meet him, and overestimated her own strength and underestimated her brother's skill as she tried to grapple. In a flash, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her face-first into the ground, then pinned her by the horn to the floor, saying coldly: "If you weren't my sister, Sin, I'd-"

"Enough, Antares. Let her up." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and Antares frowned, looking uncertainly up at his mother as Sin only grinned, like she sensed weakness, like she thought they were making a mistake she could take advantage of. But Twilight's next words caught both her children by surprise, as she said softly: "If you think you're stronger than me, Innocence, this is your chance to prove it. If you think you can kill me, go ahead and try. But I think you've started mixing up strength with savagery. I think you've forgotten that the practice of honor itself makes us-"

Sin lunged up to her feet, yanking herself out from beneath Antares and shoving him away with one claw as she snapped her horn upwards, enormous spikes of crystal ripping from the floor all around Twilight... and not one hit her as the violet mare's own horn gave a brief flash, her own magic twisting the spikes into useless, contorted shapes before they could make contact as she closed her eyes. "I'm so disappointed in you."

Innocence snarled, then stomped childishly as she trembled furiously before screaming: "You did this to me! If you had just... just shared your strength with me, if you had stopped treating me like a stupid little girl... what else was I supposed to do when Gymbr offered me power? Gifts? Everything you failed to give me!"

Antares slowly stepped backwards, keeping contemptible eyes on Innocence as he withdrew and the others stared on, Scarlet Sage trembling as she hugged herself before Innocence suddenly whirled around and hissed: "I'm not like this... stupid, fake big sister of mine, adopted into the family, absolutely _worthless_ because she's too weak to use her own powers! You never even let me train with strong demons, and the dumb barbarian whore of a cousin of mine gets to live in Helheim! And look at Antares and Prestige... pretty little lovebirds, oh so cute, always getting what they want because they're supposed to be good and special; well, I'm special too! I'm better than them! I'm the best, and I wanted you to experience that beside me but oh no, Sin is evil, Gymbr is bad, and we're going to turn on you instead! Call you a monster, throw you out, and I wanted to love you... I would have shared power and pleasure with you and Daddy and Mutt that-"

"I've heard enough, Sin. You're only going in circles now." Twilight Sparkle said quietly but firmly, and Sin looked almost surprised at being cut off, mouthing wordlessly for a moment before the Lich slowly set herself, breathing evenly and knowing that she had to do this. That she had to be the one to do this... that it was the only way to set things right, no matter how much it hurt her to even consider, let alone act on.

Her daughter, the arrogant, twisted creature that had once been her beautiful little girl, stared at her with disbelief... and then a nasty grin spread over her face as she mocked: "Aren't you going to call on Mutt and Daddy? They always had to drag your carcass behind them, didn't they... fitting as that is for you, _Mommy_."

Twilight Sparkle only gave a brief, sad smile, murmuring quietly: "You're not going to make me angry, Sin. Yes, your words can hurt me, and I'm so disappointed in you, and so upset... but... I'm not angry. Because part of this is my fault... but I'm going to make things right now. As much as I hate to do this, Sin... I'm going to stop you."

Sin smiled coldly at this, then she snapped her horn out, sending a wave of black, crystalline spikes ripping out of the ground, rapidly spreading in the direction of the Lich, but the violet mare only grimaced and leapt quickly aside as Innocence said disgustedly: "I've mastered my mire thaumaturgy, and dozens of so-called 'forbidden' branches of magic! I can steal souls, I can force the dead to do my bidding, I can do anything and everything you can but more, better, faster! I am a goddess, and what are you but the stupid slave who gave birth to someone you could never measure up to, Twilight Sparkle?"

Innocence lashed her horn back and forth, and swords of black energy appeared in the air around Twilight, the Lich feeling tears welling up in her eyes even as her own horn took on the faintest glow as she leapt back and forth. She dodged most of the hail of energy blades, but several still managed to strike into her body all the same, ripping through her armor and leaving hideous wounds in her flesh that reeked of rot and brimstone. But the pain in her spirit barely made her stagger, and the wounds stung less than Sin's cruel words as she continued harshly: "You don't know anything about real darkness, or mastering yourself! You're the plaything of two superior ponies, you take all your strength from them... but after I devour your strength I'll show Luna and Scrivener that their little girl is all grown up better than they could ever be!"

A missile of terrible, malignant energies shot at Twilight, and the Lich rose her foreleg and blocked this with a wince, skidding backwards at the blast of force and dark flames before Innocence laughed loudly as she snapped her horn forwards, a ray of dark energies following this sharply and striking into Twilight's defensively-raised limb, melting through the metal armor and burning slowly through the flesh below. The young mare grinned insanely, her eyes glowing with hate and power and... emotions Twilight was beginning to think might not really be there, might just be a trick of her own desperate hopes, as Sin stomped her claws back and forth against the ground, every heavy clawfall sending a blade of black crystal ripping up from the ground around Twilight.

The violet winged unicorn managed to dodge most of these even as she kept her foreleg raised and the beam of energy blocked, before the Lich's own horn gave a sharp pulse, and Innocence's head snapped back as she gurgled in surprise when recoil blasted across her horn and her laser of energy was cut off. She stumbled stupidly backwards, then shook her head and quickly regained her stance, looking more frustrated than anything else.

She took a sharp breath, then leapt into the air as a dark aura surrounded her body... and Twilight stared in disbelief as Innocence calmly floated into the air, her head raised high, her eyes glowing faintly as she said coldly: "You never helped me fly. But Gymbr has given me the power to overcome everything... to do anything I put my mind to. Power is truth."

"No, Innocence..." Twilight shook her head slowly, smiling faintly. "I would have helped you fly if you'd asked me to. I would have given you my own wings if you would have asked me to..." These spread, the Lich flapping them slowly and lifting silently into the air, under her own strength, under her own natural ability. "But I wanted you to really learn. I didn't just want to give you apples... I wanted to teach you to grow your own orchard. No matter how magnificent you think your powers are, Innocence... without the ability to _harness_ it, to _understand_ it, all the power in the world is worthless."

"All the power in the world is mine!" Innocence shouted, and then she shot forwards, stretching her claws out towards Twilight Sparkle, a terrifying dark comet... that Twilight only smiled faintly at before she calmly slipped just a few feet to the side, and Innocence shot wildly past her before veering awkwardly around in a circle.

Her horn began to glow, but Twilight noted that as her daughter tried to concentrate a spell, her flight path became jagged, the dark energy insulating her body weakened. And when she sent a blast of dark magic at her, it was sloppy, underdeveloped, and the Lich grimaced as she rose her foreleg and blocked the magic blast as her own horn thrummed faintly with power.

Innocence shot in behind the attack, grinning viciously, claws raised and burning with dark energy as she lunged... and Twilight Sparkle simply flicked her horn down, an almost gentle telekinetic slap knocking Innocence's head down and sending her diving past, spiraling wildly out of control to smash face-first into the ground

The corrupted unicorn trembled, then snarled furiously before she flung herself into the air again, shooting up high into the sky before she spun around and slashed her horn out in a wide arc, a massive blade of black electricity surging through the sky. Twilight Sparkle only smiled faintly at this, shaking her head briefly before she covered herself with her forelegs and took the brunt of the blast, knocked backwards and grimacing in pain as dark lightning sizzled violently over her.

Then she simply shrugged the worst of the dark magic off, her eyes calm and steady as Innocence glared at her furiously before she shot suddenly upwards, and Twilight frowned in surprise before her eyes widened as Innocence smashed her way through the chandelier, chunks of black crystal flying in all directions as several lanterns tore free from the ruins of metal and mineral.

Innocence tore out the other side and spun around with a savage grin, and Twilight stared in shock as many of the pieces of dark gemstone were caught in a malicious telekinetic hold, revolving slowly in the air before the corrupted mare snapped her horn forwards. Countless blades and pieces of crystalline shrapnel were launched into a deadly storm, and Twilight's eyes widened before she realized that Innocence wasn't just targeting her: the rain of sharp crystal was going to hit their impromptu audience as well.

Twilight gritted her teeth as her horn glowed brightly, flinging herself backwards as she lashed out with all the strength she dared, and the dark rain was simply... frozen. For a few long, amazed seconds, the deadly, glittering shrapnel floated and trembled, halfway between Innocence and Twilight Sparkle as the corrupted unicorn stared in shock... then howled in frustration and pain as black gemstones exploded like fireworks, dark, dirty powder choking the air.

In frustration, Innocence snapped her horn forwards, and the powder was blasted down in a stinging torrent that nettled Twilight's body and blinded her, making her cry out as she half-turned away. And Innocence's eyes widened before she shot down with a grin, seizing one of the loosely-hanging lanterns from the ravaged chandelier and snapping her horn out to tear it free and send it flying down towards the violet mare.

Twilight looked up too little, too late, before the lantern smashed into her and exploded, crying out as holy fire washed over her body, violently eating its way into her as she flailed back and forth and began to topple... then rose her forelegs just a moment before a meteor of raw energy smashed into her with a tremendous bang, sending her rocketing out of the sky and crashing to the arena below with a sick thud of flesh-on-stone.

Innocence laughed as she slowly lowered from the skies, grinning in victory as Antares snarled, stepping forwards... then cursing as Prestige caught him. He trembled, wanting to help but knowing he couldn't interfere, even as Innocence looked over at the audience and jeered: "Honor. That's just another word for cowardice, right? Hiding under Mommy's skirts, because you know that you're no match for me... but Twilight's always been expendable. Isn't that right, Mommy?"

The corrupt mare strode over to her mother and slammed a hoof into her stomach, then stomped on her, and again, and again, and again. Twilight barely twitched with any of the blows, body smoldering, only the trembles running through her showing she was still with them. Her armor was burnt and blackened in places, chunks of the crystalline undercoating fused into her flesh from the power of Innocence's magic, and she looked beaten and broken... and yet still Innocence hit her, snarling down at her, looking torn between anger and...

Twilight looked up, and Innocence met her eyes for a moment, trembling... then snarled in fury and shouted: "Don't you look at me! Don't you dare look at me! You are not my equal, you're not even my inferior... you're _nothing_ to me!"

Innocence snapped her head down, and Twilight's body burst into black flames... but all the same, the Lich kept her head raised, her eyes locked on Innocence's before the corrupt mare snarled... then staggered backwards, as if afraid, when Twilight began to stand. Sin snapped her horn out, and black swords of energy formed in the air around Twilight Sparkle before shooting forwards, ripping through her body... but all the same, Twilight stood; Twilight ignored them, and the rotting wounds they left, like they were unimportant. Like they wouldn't be enough to kill a lesser pony.

The corrupt unicorn staggered backwards, and Twilight Sparkle shook herself briefly as her horn pulsed, the flames whiffing out around her as the mare said softly: "You were given so many gifts, Innocence. So much power, so much magic... but you don't know the basics. You've forgotten everything that we taught you, replaced it with what Gymbr taught you..."

Sin snarled and lashed her horn out, sending a blast of energy at Twilight, but the mare blocked it with one foreleg, gritting her teeth and twitching backwards as she continued calmly, rationally: "You're sloppy. You're crude, and you've wasted so much energy in this fight alone... you aren't even wearing your armor and you think all these sped-up years have made you into an adult, but really... I can see that if anything, emotionally and mentally you've regressed..."

The corrupt mare snapped her horn back and forth, and Twilight Sparkle blocked every blade of black energy, interrupted every blast of magic, simply canceled out some of the strongest, fastest spells in Innocence's repertoire. And, enraged, humiliated, and terrified out of rational thought, Innocence charged almost clumsily forwards before slashing her horn down... and wincing as Twilight Sparkle caught her against her foreleg, feeling her mother's blood running down her face as her front claws dangled just above the ground, as Twilight Sparkle said quietly: "I'm disappointed in you. And all the same... I'm sorry."

Twilight's horn glowed brightly, and Innocence's eyes bulged as the crystal plates embedded along the violet mare's foreleg lit up with the same aura before the corrupted mare tried to yank herself away... but too little, too late, as the Lich's body and the armor designed to absorb magic all siphoned a massive chunk of unguarded energy straight from Sin's horn.

The young mare's head snapped backwards, drool flying from her muzzle as her mind reeled with confusion and vertigo, and Twilight drew her foreleg back as she grit her teeth, her limb crackling with the energies she had absorbed into it over the course of their fight. Then she stepped forwards into a simple, savage punch backed by a tremendous amount of magical energies.

A massive surge of energy slammed into Innocence, knocking her flying backwards as her eyes bulged, her ribs breaking, her head snapping back, her entire body filling agony... then going completely numb as she bounced bonelessly backwards and landed in a bloody, broken heap, gurgling weakly and shivering brokenly on the ground. And Twilight trembled from where she stood with her hoof still stretched out, smoldering slightly as energy glowed around it, her eyes clenched shut as she whispered: "I'm sorry. I love you."

Innocence rasped weakly for breath, twitching a few times... but her body refused to move, to do more than shiver and grasp loosely at the air with her claws like a baby. And she stared up, with disbelief, with fear, with misery as Twilight Sparkle strode slowly forwards and looked quietly down into her daughter's eyes, saying softly: "Listen to me, Innocence. I'm your mother... and no matter what, I'm going to always love you. I'm going to always be there for you. I'm going to always help you, and support you. And most of all, I'm always going to try and steer you down the right path."

The Lich reached down, silently sliding a foreleg around Sin's neck as the corrupted mare trembled, confused and not understanding anymore what was going on... not understanding why she wasn't dead, or being drained of her power, or even how she had lost... and most of all, why Twilight Sparkle was hugging her and promising to take care of her, even in spite of everything Innocence had said, promised, would have done...

They were weak, weren't they? This was weakness, as Twilight Sparkle laid her gently back down and touched her face, smiling at her... crying for her. Gymbr never would have cried for her. Gymbr would have just reaped the energies he could or brought her back as servant... just like there was a mutual understanding that if the day ever came when Gymbr would die, Innocence wouldn't hesitate to siphon all of his strength that she could and make herself even more powerful. She might kill what killed him, sure, but not for vengeance... only so she could get that power, too.

But that was all pipe dreams now... or were they? She stared up at Twilight Sparkle, at this mare she'd thought was so weak, as the Lich stepped backwards and rubbed at her face before murmuring: "Antares, stay here until Eventide arrives. She and her group must be moving through Valhalla by now, and she'll be able to home in on Innocence like you did. I... I have to go and help stop Gymbr."

Antares nodded and gave a supportive smile to his mother, knowing it was better not to argue as Scarlet Sage strode up beside Innocence, taking one of her claws and squeezing it gently. Innocence only tuned her head away... but she stared silently at Twilight's back as she felt conflicting emotions roil inside her. But one thought did slither its way into her mind that pleased both her hungers and that piece of her from the past she had never completely gotten rid of: if her parents did succeed in destroying Gymbr, then they were truly stronger than him... and Innocence would be glad to abandon Gymbr and return to her parents if it would further her pursuit of power.


	37. The Midnight Hour

Chapter Thirty Five: The Midnight Hour

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle strode quietly back into the courtyard, and she smiled faintly at the sight of Scrivener and Luna both waiting silently for her. They embraced her tightly, and she closed her eyes and dropped her head against them for a moment, taking a long, shuddering breath before she nodded and whispered: "I'm okay. Antares will wait for Eventide and then... I think he'll come and join us."

"Aye. Alright Twilight." Luna gently kissed her temple, and then the sapphire mare sighed a little and sat back, saying quietly: "We are having troubles with this damnable barrier. Perhaps thou can help us figure out a way to break it down."

The Lich smiled faintly as Scrivener reached up and squeezed her shoulder gently. She appreciated their kindness, and she appreciated them letting her handle Innocence. But she appreciated most of all not lingering on the subject, and instead moving forwards with what they had to do: with being reminded that if they really wanted to save Innocence, they had to stop Gymbr.

The three ponies returned to the barrier, which Sleipnir was still childishly pounding on as Pinkamena moodily examined it beside Celestia. The ivory mare nodded slowly to Twilight as she approached, and then explained calmly, returning her eyes to the shield: "It's being generated by something inside. I don't think Gymbr himself, but some kind of machine or construct. Normally we'd be able to simply overload something like that, but in this case..."

"Can't make a goddamn dent in it, can't set it on fire. It's stupid." Pinkamena muttered, slamming her axe home into the shield before she glowered over the golden barrier. "Feels like holy energy, too. Not as pure as purification, but still pretty high up there. Almost Princess Sunshine-worthy. You know, if you can stand that metaphor, Princess Sunshine."

Celestia only frowned at the shield, raising her hoof and muttering: "I thought so myself, but there feels like... there's an undercurrent in the magic as well. Something that's helping the magic to replicate and perpetuate. Not holy power..."

"Oh, you idiots." muttered a voice, and Scrivener looked with surprise at the bag hanging from his side before it rustled loudly, and Hecate said sourly: "Pull me out of here so I can solve all your pathetic little problems for you."

Luna grumbled, then punched the bag firmly before she flicked her horn to open the satchel, digging into it and muttering: "Damned oaf of a head. Thou art... thou art st-"

Then the sapphire mare yelled in horror and yanked her hoof back, and Scrivener and Twilight both reared back and gaped a little at the sight of Hecate clinging to Luna's hoof with her teeth, growling and glaring at the sapphire mare. Luna squawked and flailed her hoof violently up and down, shouting: "Oh ingrate! Oh monster! Oh, damn thou, release me this instant or I swear I will use thee as the flail with which I shall smash down this great golden gate!"

Hecate clung on tenaciously for a few more moments, then finally spat Luna's hoof up when the sapphire mare flailed her leg again, the head launching herself towards Celestia. The ivory winged unicorn's eyes widened as she caught the head in a telekinetic grip, the two looking at each other for a few moments before Hecate said contemptibly: "Since you're too weak to do it yourself and you've never interfaced with technology through magic before, I'm going to use you like a horn and you're going to follow my orders. Do you understand?"

"More flies are caught with honey than vinegar." Celestia replied pointedly, bowing her head forwards, but Hecate only bared her teeth in a grin.

"A dollop of honey will never come close to catching as many flies as the spider will, though. And you'll do what I'm telling you because it's necessary for them to keep moving forwards... even if it means that you won't." Hecate said coldly, and Celestia smiled briefly as Twilight looked up with worry in her eyes, and Luna and Scrivener both frowned.

Before anyone could speak, however, Celestia only rose a hoof and said quietly: "No. We can't wait around for this barrier to shut down on its own. This means that Gymbr must be vulnerable... and as anxious as I am to fight, I'm more anxious to provide all the help I can."

Celestia stopped, then gazed over at Twilight and smiled faintly to her before she leaned down, closing her eyes as her horn glowed. The Lich's eyes widened in surprise as she felt energy flood through her body, restoring her... and with it, there came the scent of lavender, but also metal; the feel of silk, but that had iron beneath it; love, and with love, passion that could burn, and blast, and banish.

Then the ivory mare took a soft breath as she straightened, and as Twilight stared up at her, the ivory mare smiled softly and murmured: "You're still like a daughter to me, Twilight. And what you did for Innocence is something I can only envy and struggle to replicate, because I don't think I ever could have been so merciful and compassionate even for my own. A little piece of lifeforce is nothing to feel such gratitude for.

"Now, Hecate... what do I have to do?" Celestia asked calmly as she turned to face towards the barrier, and Hecate only laughed before her cracked stump of horn sparked, before it began to thrum with energy. A moment later, Celestia's own horn took on a pale, toxic aura, and the ivory mare clenched her eyes shut and lowered her head as she felt Hecate linking to her.

"Nothing. I'll do it. Just keep your head down." Hecate replied coldly, her eyes glowing with power as she drew on all of Celestia's strength, then she grinned widely as a blast of electricity shot from Celestia's horn, hammering over the barrier as Hecate growled: "Like I thought. Stolen Decretum technology... improperly maintained, modified badly... and yes, this is only the visible portion. The forcefield extends through the walls, likely in all directions..."

Hecate leaned forwards, stump of horn shimmering brighter as Celestia gasped in pain, her own spire taking on a darker glow before a string of light formed between her horn and the barrier. It was almost invisible at first, but gradually grew larger, thicker, into a tether as Hecate rasped almost eagerly: "It's been a long time since I've interfaced with anything... yes, easy, though. Magic is all signals and wavelengths anyway, I just have to send the right message..."

Celestia flexed, then her head snapped back as she cried out in agony, then outright screamed, and Luna and Sleipnir both shouted desperately at Hecate as Twilight yelled and Scrivener stared in horror, but Hecate only grinned, her mane writhing around her, her eyes glowing as she shouted: "It's a little too late to have regrets now!"

Hecate's horn flashed, and Celestia gave another scream of agony as electricity tore through her mane and tail and her entire body shook with agony, the light around her horn building, building, building as the golden barrier rippled violently, electricity tearing back and forth along its face before it shattered... and yet the blast that knocked the group of ponies backwards was not nearly loud or fierce enough to drown out the explosion from beyond the doors, which made the walls shake, dust and debris crumbling down from the ceiling.

Then, silence settled, and Luna groaned and shook her head weakly before her eyes widened at the sight of Celestia. The mare was laying unconscious, blasted and burned, on the steps leading up to the blown-open gates the barrier had blockaded. Her mane was charred and white, all the rainbow energy drained from it and leaving only ragged ivory locks behind.

Luna and Sleipnir rushed to their sister's side, but Twilight beat them to the ivory mare, almost falling over her and staring desperately over the winged unicorn before her horn began to glow... but to her surprise, Sleipnir caught the spire and squeezed it, suffocating the magic as he said quietly: "No. No, my... my sibling clearly knew what might happen to her. We must honor her wishes, Twilight Sparkle, and... we must pick up and continue forwards once... once we are sure..."

A dry chuckle rose up from nearby, and Luna snarled as she looked up at the sight of the head. But Hecate only grinned even as blood ran from her mouth and the melted ruin that was all that remained of her horn, whispering: "And what, if she's dead, you're going to waste this chance and cry? No. Get out of here. She's just down for a reboot, you'll see... I wouldn't kill her, oh no. I need her alive... she's the only one I can really configure with, isn't she?"

"Shut up, Hecate. Do not think this shall go unpunished... wretched monster." Luna muttered darkly, shaking her head briefly, but Hecate laughed, and Luna was well-aware her own threats were empty. If this got them to Gymbr, especially before the god could heal whatever wounds he had taken... then painful as it was to think, this was a fair trade.

The sapphire mare shuddered, and then Pinkamena strode calmly up and looked down at Celestia for a few moments, studying her meditatively before the demon nodded and said moodily: "Got guts at least, I'll give her that." She paused, then looked up and whistled sharply before shouting: "Hey, kid, get over here if you can hear me!"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then Aphrodisia appeared in a puff of black smoke, skidding to a halt and looking worriedly at Celestia. But Pinkamena only reached up and ruffled her daughter's mane, saying calmly: "Keep an eye on your Aunt. You know she's always been good to you. Now it's your turn to be good to her, got it?"

"Yes, Mommy." Aphrodisia nodded firmly, smiling warmly up at her mother and gazing almost shyly for a moment at her father as he looked at her with gratitude, and then Apps quickly turned towards Luna, adding quietly: "Nova is gonna head over here as soon as he can. He sent up a beacon for Eventide, but we're pretty sure that the problem isn't Gymbr's soldiers, but the fact that so much of Valhalla has collapsed."

Luna nodded with a grunt, and Aphrodisia hesitated before she looked over at Twilight Sparkle, adding quietly: "Once, a long time ago, I was in a dark place like Innocence was. But you'll see, she'll come out of it, you'll see; she just needs guidance, and love. And kicking her butt now and then when she gets really stupid, but you did a really good job of that already."

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly despite herself, nodding and blushing a little before she murmured softly: "Thank you, Aphrodisia. I... I appreciate it."

Aphrodisia only smiled back and shrugged a little, and Luna gave her niece a brief smile before she looked first to Scrivener, then up to Sleipnir, grinning a little and asking calmly: "So art thou ready? 'Tis time we pay our friend Gymbr a visit, after all, and show him what we think of how he has chosen to remodel Heaven."

"Aye, little sister. Let's go." Sleipnir stomped a hoof and grinned as well as he turned in the direction of the shattered gateway. "'Twould be rude not to take advantage of big sister's gift to us after all, would it not? Although 'tis too bad she will be missing out on all the fun with her little nap."

"Enough talk. Let's go before Princess Sunshine wakes up or you two jabber so much Gymbr has time to fix everything." Pinkamena said irritably, turning around and striding towards the open gate, and Luna, Sleipnir, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle all followed after her as Aphrodisia smiled after them, and Hecate grinned but looked up with perhaps the smallest bit of grudging admiration for these ponies striding to face almost certain death.

The room beyond the gates was nothing but a wreck: the walls on either side had once perhaps been solid crystal, but now were just piles of steel and metal and gemstone and destroyed machinery. More broken gears and equipment littered the long, open room, but left a distinct, zigzagging path leading past destroyed golems, ruins of puppets, and a few dead bodies towards a flight of stairs and a set of broken doors that had almost fallen free from their hinges.

Luna led the way quickly forwards, and she grimaced as she looked back and forth and thought she caught flashes of movement here and there, caught glimpses of warped and monstrous ponies staring up at them fearfully, almost pleadingly, but not daring to let themselves been seen. They reached the doors without any conflict, and Luna took a slow breath before she snapped her horn forwards and blew them open, sending them crashing and rolling over a ruined red carpet and into a mauled, barbaric throne room.

Two massive statues of Tyrant Wyrms had once acted like pillars, supporting the high ceiling: now, one of these statues lay in broken ruin. Shattered gemstone lanterns sparked uselessly on cracked and crumbled walls, and the floor was humped up in places, strewn with rubble and ruin.

Luna looked up at a shattered skylight, gazing silently through it at the black, swirling clouds that writhed above Valhalla, and then she drew her eyes downwards to gaze across at Gymbr. He was seated on a throne made of black platinum, claws resting on the skulls of demons and a third, enormous dragon's skull forming an overhang, making him look as if he rested in the maw of some mighty, terrible beast. To either side of him, braziers burned with eternal blue flames, and he was breathing heavily, his body shivering, his soulstone core pulsating with energy.

He didn't look hurt, and at the same time, he looked more humiliated, more injured than they had ever seen him. But often, a wounded, cornered animal was more dangerous than a healthy one in the wild... and as Gymbr snarled slowly, the feeling of malice in the air around the intensified into something almost tangible, seemed to make the room shudder as he whispered: "How dare you..."

"That is a question we should ask thee, monster. Coward, I should say instead, perhaps; and not as insult, but only as fact, now that we find thee hiding here in thy throne, behind thy Fates, thy broken armies... my _daughter_." Luna snarled in response, and she stepped forwards, flicking her horn as _Prúðbikkja_ flew out of her mane before the weapon sprung up to full length in a burst of blue fire, the mare saying coldly as her own starry locks roiled into sapphire flames: "Either grovel, and die... or fight, and die. I have no mercy for thee."

"You have no idea what you're dealing with." Gymbr said coldly, and then he shoved himself out of his throne, baring his fangs as he shouted in a voice that echoed throughout the throne room: "We are trying to save you! Even now, we could have ordered all those we have made _strong_ in the Vale of Heaven to flood in and destroy your armies, but we have only sent our expendable forces to stop you... you fools, we have _let_ your armies in, thinking we could cut off the head of this incompetent, traitorous serpent and show the rest of your army mercy... but we see there is no reason left anymore! If we must kill you, then we shall wipe you out of existence!"

"Come and try it, asshole." Pinkamena growled, and Sleipnir grinned wryly in agreement before the demon leaned forwards, her eyes glowing brightly as horns twisted out of her head, mane writhing as if it had become alive as her body and jaw expanded. Her armor popped and clicked loudly as pieces snapped out of place, ashen wings bursting free from her back before the fully-transformed Devourer slammed a cloven hoof against the ground and roared her furious challenge at Gymbr.

Gymbr set himself, then he smiled briefly before saying coldly: "Very well. If death is what you all desire, we shall give it to you. First, we shall even the odds."

The god rolled his head slowly on his shoulders as his soulstone core glowed, and the ponies could only stare in shock as two strange, flickering images seemed to stride out of the monster before they both solidified: both were featureless winged unicorns, and one was glowing white while the other was dead black, both standing silently on either side of Gymbr as he arched his back like a predator and bared his fangs. "And now, we kill."

He lunged forwards, and Luna snarled as she stabbed her spear out, but _Prúðbikkja_ was deflected by... _nothing_, it seemed. It simply refused to bite into Gymbr as he lashed a claw up towards Luna, but she was able to block this with the pole of her weapon before Scrivener Blooms lunged in at Gymbr's side... but was promptly blasted away by a bolt of energy from the White Shape that had emerged from the god.

Pinkamena snarled and leapt towards the White Shape, swinging her axe down at it viciously, but the weapon bounced off, knocked back with as much force as she'd swung it and making her stumble. All it managed to do was get the doppelganger's attention, and it snapped its horn towards her and blew her backwards with a torrent of holy flames that made the demon howl with agony as the amorphous entity calmly leaping up into the air to hover.

Sleipnir, meanwhile, charged at the Black Shape, and it leapt forwards to meet him, swinging a bludgeoning black hoof towards the stallion, but Sleipnir slapped this out of the way and struck in hard... except the Black Shape blocked with its foreleg, trembling only slightly from the exertion of holding the giant back as Sleipnir grinned widely. "Aye, now that is fine!"

The Black Shape tried to swing its other hoof into Sleipnir's face, and the earth pony simply dropped, the Black Shape's own momentum causing it to flop forwards over Sleipnir. And in that moment of vulnerability, the earth pony slammed a crushing uppercut into the Black Shape's underbelly with enough force to send it skywards, the doppelganger cringing in silent pain as it was knocked into the air before a fireball from Twilight Sparkle struck it-

The fireball ricocheted off its body and shot straight back at Twilight, who was knocked skidding backwards with a curse of pain and surprise. She shook her head out, then winced and looked up as Pinkamena again failed to make a dent in the White Shape, her axe again deflected before she was thrown into the air by an explosion of magic, then smashed by a mallet of ice.

The Black Shape, meanwhile, had landed and was again in the melee with Sleipnir, leaping back and forth and trying to use its speed to its advantage, but Sleipnir was surprisingly graceful for a stallion his size... and when the Black Shape did finally get a blow in against the earth pony's side, Sleipnir swung his elbow back into the Black Shape's face, making its head twist violently to the side before he half-spun and walloped it with a haymaker from his other hoof, sending the doppelganger crashing bonelessly across the floor.

Twilight's eyes lit up, before she cursed and staggered as Gymbr slammed a claw into Scrivener's face, then seized his mane and smashed his face down into the ground. The stallion gargled in pain, and Gymbr yanked his head up again, but Luna swung the neck of _Prúðbikkja_ down into the monster's wrist and then up into his jaw, knocking him staggering.

But again her spear refused to cut, refused to pierce, didn't do more than startle the god, and Luna snarled in frustration before she simply flung the polearm away, shouting: "_Andlitstingar_!"

Twilight opened a wing and yanked the baton out, flinging it through the air, and Luna caught it with telekinesis, spear exploding up to full length before she stabbed it fiercely forwards. And now she grinned, as Gymbr swung a claw up: the weapon was deflected upwards, but the speartip still slashed across the god's face and knocked him staggering.

He trembled with rage as dark blood ran from the wound over his cheek, then opened his mouth, and Luna yanked Sting Mk. II off her back to fire a round straight down Gymbr's throat, sending him staggering backwards with a howl as the mare snarled: "I have heard enough of thy prophecies, false god!"

Scrivener Blooms charged forwards, then leapt up and rose a claw out to the side on instinct as Luna snapped her horn down: lightning hammered into the stallion's Talon, and the prosthetic glowed with energy before the charcoal pony slammed it into Gymbr's features with a flash and bang like thunder, knocking Gymbr crashing backwards.

The god picked himself slowly up, staring in disbelief as blood ran from his nose, and then he looked to one side; Sleipnir had the Black Shape on its back, and was slamming hoof-after-hoof down into the doppelganger's features. And to the other side, the White Shape was writhing in agony in the air as Twilight Sparkle hammered it with sapphire flames again and again, and-

Pinkamena charged in and slammed a cloven hoof under Gymbr's chin, hefting the god into the air with the force of her blow before she seized her axe in both front hooves and slammed it down into Gymbr's back as he was still flying upwards, crushing him back down into the ground with a howl of agony. The demon grinned widely before Gymbr's soulstone core flashed, and then both Pinkamena and her axe were knocked flying by the pulse of force that emanated from the god's body.

She crashed to the ground, but rolled quickly to her hooves as Luna and Scrivener both anchored themselves: a moment later, Twilight Sparkle and Sleipnir were both standing at the ready as the Shapes simply dissolved with Gymbr's concentration so broken.

Slowly, he dragged himself up to his claws, then his emerald eyes glowed as he rose a claw, and Luna stared in horror as the gun still in her hoof was bent violently backward into a knot. She snarled and flung this aside, then leapt forwards and thrust out _Andlitstingar_ as the others all dove in-

Gymbr threw his head back with a roar as his soulstone core glowed, and a shockwave tore through the air around him, knocking the five away as energy sizzled and burned painfully over their bodies. And the god snarled as his eyes flicked back and forth before he said coldly: "Goodbye."

His soulstone core glowed, then a bright flash filled the room, making Luna wince before she slowly picked herself up. She looked back and forth in confusion, seeing Twilight standing, Scrivener raising himself as well... and then her mouth went dry as she realized that Pinkamena and Sleipnir were simply... gone. "What hast thou done?"

Gymbr smiled ruthlessly, his emerald eyes blazing with fury as his soulstone core continued to glow and pulsate before he answered contemptibly: "We got rid of pests, that is all. A slave hoof garbage demon dared to touch us... well, we hope she enjoys wherever she is now. We hope it is a place that will kill them... but slowly."

Luna trembled with fury, and Twilight clenched her eyes shut as Scrivener Blooms set himself with a snarl. Gymbr coldly looked over the three, then said icily: "We would do the same to you, but we desire to rip you apart with our own claws."

"You're lying. You can't just nix us, as much as you want to. And you have no idea why." Scrivener Blooms said as his eyes flashed, seeing into Gymbr for a moment; seeing everything Gymbr was, and everything the god was feeling; seeing, for a moment, himself within that abyss. "I don't either. And I don't care, either."

"We do not need these powers to kill you." Gymbr said coldly, and then the god lunged towards them, and Luna roared, rallying her partners as she leapt to meet the monster.

_Andlitstingar_ snapped out, and Gymbr caught the spear and flapped his wings hard, ripping the weapon out of the air as he sprung forwards and used the spear like an axle, kicking both rear hooves hard past and into Luna's features. The sapphire mare was launched backwards with a grunt of pain, but she hit the ground and rolled back to her hooves as Scrivener lunged in at Gymbr's side.

His Talons lashed out, and Gymbr caught them in his own silver claws, the two grappling for a moment before the god's eyes flashed and he half-spun, flinging Scrivener Blooms into the path of a sapphire fireball Twilight had shot at the god.

But without hesitation, Scrivener reached his Talons out, catching the sapphire fireball in midair between them as Twilight's eyes widened: but as Scrivener hit the ground and bounced onto his back, she dropped her horn towards the caught fireball and pumped more magic into it, electricity shocking through the sapphire flames before Scrivener Blooms slung the sphere of magic as hard as he could at Gymbr's face as he charged at Luna.

The fireball struck the god in mid-lunge, and he was blown high into the air with a howl of pain as sapphire flame and electricity tore across his body, before he managed to spread his wings and catch himself with a furious snarl, his soulstone core humming before Twilight Sparkle leapt forwards and rose her horn, creating a barrier of energy as a blast of terrible, focused sapphire light shot out of the soulstone core in Gymbr's chest. It hammered into the shield, cracking it as Gymbr snarled in fury, and then the beam faded into motes as he half-spun to slap _Andlitstingar_ away when Luna flung it at him. "We are not amused by you!"

He rose his claws, soulstone core glowing brighter as the three ponies were lifted into the air as if by a powerful gust of wind, and then Luna felt like a physical weight slammed into her as she and her partners were crushed down into the floor, Gymbr shouting: "Valhalla is ours! The laws of time and space obey us here! We are God, and you cannot kill God in our own Heaven!"

He swung a claw down, and the surviving statue of the Tyrant Wyrm glowed before it came to life with a roar, the crystalline golem stomping eagerly forwards even as every movement caused cracks to form in its brittle frame, shedding crystalline scales even as it smashed a claw into Twilight and launched her into the wall.

Its tail snapped out, smacking Scrivener Blooms away as Luna leapt to her hooves, cursing... then screaming in agony as her body burst into blue flames, before her eyes glowed with wrath as she snarled up at Gymbr. She felt Nightmare Moon twist inside her, come alive, roar... and as agony became pleasure, Luna's body flexed and she grinned even as her skin charred and her flesh began to burn through her armor, lunging into the air and shooting straight up at the god.

Gymbr reared back, eyes widening as he was left stupefied and terrified for a moment before Luna snapped her horn forwards, and the flames mauling her body were yanked upwards, coalescing into a fireball that hovered above her horn for a moment before it launched forwards with enough force to send Luna herself flying backwards from the magical recoil.

It smashed into Gymbr's face and exploded with enough force to knock the god flipping violently backwards until he hit the wall and fell. He crashed down by his throne, then snarled in fury as he seized on this, using it to pull himself up before he yanked it forwards and flung it savagely even as he stumbled and fell over.

Luna caught the metal chair with her front hooves and telekinesis, slipping backwards through the air as her muscles groaned at the effort, and then she half-turned and quickly slung the heavy throne down into the rampaging Wyrm golem. It smashed through one of the construct's shoulders, knocking a limb off and tearing out a large chunk of its back, and most importantly of all, drawing its attention away from the violet mare pinned beneath one claw and up to Luna.

Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth and snapped her horn upwards, blasting the monster's ankle apart and causing its upper body to overbalance, toppling past her to smash and shatter against the ground, as Scrivener Blooms grasped the end of Wyrm golem's tail and yanked hard on it, ripping the lower quarter or so of it off and feeling the corruption in it, making it easy to quickly reshape into a long spear that he flung at Gymbr.

The spear collided with the god and shattered on impact, knocking him sprawling backwards and peppering him with shrapnel, and Luna snapped her own horn out as she saw her chance. A blast of lightning hammered directly into Gymbr's core, and the mare gritted her teeth as she felt the tether form, sharply pushing her energies down the long line between herself and the god-

Gymbr shoved a claw out with a snarl, even as panic filled his eyes, and the massive Wyrm statue exploded in a tremendous lash of force and black flame, knocking Twilight and Scrivener both crashing into the walls and to the floor. Scrivener gasped in pain, his body twitching in agony as it tried to separate corruption from solid gemstone, while Twilight grasped at a limb that had almost been separated from her body, her wings torn apart, a large chunk of her body simply... missing.

Luna was hit by all that pain, her back arching, losing her concentration... and Gymbr shoved a pulse of raw force straight up that long link before she could react, hammering into her soulstone horn and sending a blast of agony through her body before she was blown free of the tether, flying backwards to smack bonelessly into the wall before she flopped forwards... and stared stupidly as she was caught in a single strong limb. She breathed uneasily, dangling from this arm before it ever so gently set her down, and the mare slowly, weakly looked up to see Theophilius... _Kvasir_... smiling down at her, saying softly: "Alice sent me. It would be most rude of me to refuse a request from her, you know... and while I'm a lot of things, I'm very much not rude. Perhaps I used to be, but I swear it was only ever from an overabundance of lemon tart, which as you know, Gryphon, often makes one very bitter."

"You are not wanted here, Theophilius! You are not needed here! Leave this place immediately or we will destroy you as well!" Gymbr roared, and then the god lashed his horn out, sending a blast of black flames at the Hatter, but Theophilius simply flicked out his wrist, and there was a bright splash of red from beneath the lapels of his coat that formed into a crimson barrier. The black flames couldn't even catch against this, dissolving almost upon contact before the barrier vanished; was almost pulled back beneath the Mad Hatter's sleeve.

"Not by you, certainly, but by others I seem to be." the Mad Hatter replied pleasantly, sketching a little curtsy to Gymbr before he popped his hat off his head and rolled it cheerfully down one arm to his hand. "Alice is very upset with you, dear friend. But haven't you heard that Kings and Jacks can never rule Wonderland? Only Queens of White or Red, and all I see before me is a Jabberwock."

Gymbr snarled at this, then he leaned forwards and said furiously: "You are demented and broken! We saved your life, we fought side-by-side-"

"And by side again when there were three of us... perhaps four, I should say, since we both come in pairs, don't we?" Theophilius remarked pleasantly, tossing his hat easily back onto his head before holding up his hands as several playing cards appeared in them, and then he sighed and tossed these aside as he added kindly: "I know you want to save Wonderland... but what you've done is turned it topsy-turvy into a nightmare world. How is this saving our Wonderland, Gymbr?"

"It is their fault! They would not work with us, we are... we are only doing... stop judging us! We have had enough of your patronization, your games and insults!" Gymbr raved furiously, and then his soulstone core glowed brightly before he snapped his horn out, and Theophilius was knocked staggering by a fearsome blast of force that slammed all three ponies back to the ground before they could even stand up, the walls of the room vibrating from the blast.

The Mad Hatter only calmly brushed himself off, then he set himself and pointed at Gymbr, saying firmly: "Now I understand that my presence makes people a little, shall we say, mad... but that's no reason to give up your sanity entirely. Why, I'm perfectly sanely insane, you see. You, on the other hand... you seem..."

Theophilius grasped at his skull for a moment, clenching his eyes shut... and then he looked up sharply, and it was clearly Kvasir's voice that spoke as he said coldly: "You seem to have lost your lucidity, Gymbr. I trusted you. Part of me still wants to trust you... but even that part knows that first, we have to remove that core. You've gone from one extreme to another: insane with your own lack of power, to insane because of the power you possess. Your shortcuts have only led to suffering."

"We will die before we allow you to take our power away! It is... it is the only way we can stop the universe from being saved!" Gymbr shouted, but his eyes were wide with very visible fear, his body was trembling with what almost seemed like... shame, even as he threatened: "We will not tell you again! Leave, Theophilius, leave us to our victory."

"No." the Mad Hatter said quietly, and Gymbr snarled before he snapped his horn forwards, sending a blast of black flames at Theophilius. But fearlessly, the tall... well, Luna was no longer sure _what_ he was. But all the same he was strong enough to slap the attack away before snapping a hand out.

Crimson burst through the air, and Luna's eyes widened as she realized what it was a moment before it formed into a long whip: blood. But it had all the solidity of actual chain as it snapped viciously back and forth, driving Gymbr back several paces as Theophilius pushed forwards with hard, quick lashes.

Gymbr roared, then snapped his horn out, a blade of energy cutting through the whip... but just as quickly as the upper half evaporated, it reformed, and Theophilius lashed the whip forwards and around Gymbr's throat. The god choked before he was yanked viciously in, the Mad Hatter's hand catching him by the throat as his other grabbed the soulstone core, and Gymbr cried out in denial, in refusal, in utter horror.

And Twilight shouted in disbelief when a blast of blue energy ripped through Theophilius' limb, blowing it apart into nothing but blood and scraps of cloth as he was knocked staggering backwards. Gymbr yanked himself away, his eyes burning with rage, his horn and core both glowing brightly... and Theophilius had enough time to grin weakly before he shrugged and said finally: "I've always been a lover, and not a fighter. Tea-lover, that is, not-"

A beam of energy from Gymbr's core smashed into Theophilius and drove him across the room, sending him hurtling out the open doors, and then Gymbr shook his head in disgust as he whispered: "You were never a fighter, old friend. You were always weak. And now, we shall finish this game and kill... ourselves. Ourselves, and ever-loyal Twilight Sparkle..."

Gymbr slowly turned towards Luna, and the sapphire mare grasped _Andlitstingar_ with telekinesis, raising the spear... before her eyes widened as Gymbr's core pulsed and the spear was encased in black crystal that defied her telekinetic hold, falling with a thunk to the ground. "We do not think so. We have had enough. We are going to simply destroy you three now, and by our own claws."

With that, the god flung himself forwards... but after such a long battle, after so many uses of his powers, after the interruption from Theophilius, he seemed... off balance, somehow. Confused, and unsteady. He staggered a little in mid-lunge, and Scrivener Blooms slipped quickly into the path between Gymbr and Luna, reaching his claws up as Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth at the mental command Luna gave her.

Gymbr and Scrivener collided and grappled, shoving against each other before the stallion felt Gymbr trying to slip his claws forwards, to attempt to crush his Talons, to rend and rip, and the charcoal earth pony let those silver claws slip past and free... then caught Gymbr by either wrist and crushed down with his metallic claws, the god's eyes widening before his soulstone core began to glow even as he snarled in pain.

Twilight Sparkle's horn snapped upwards, and the ground beneath Gymbr erupted, knocking the god off balance and into the air before Scrivener Blooms roared as he slung the god down into the broken, spiky floor as hard as he could. Gymbr bounced backwards once with a snarl, raising his head high before he lashed his horn out to send a blast of energy at Scrivener Blooms, but the stallion leaned forwards and slammed a Talon into this, knocking the blast straight back into Gymbr's features

The monster staggered backwards with a shout of disbelief before he rose his head... and saw Luna directly in front of him a moment before one of her hooves slammed into his chin, knocking him rearing back and exposing his glowing soulstone core. And Luna did what she did best, slamming hoof after hoof directly into the vulnerable crystal heart of the god, Gymbr gargling as the soulstone core glowed brighter and brighter and steam began to rise up from his body.

He tried to lash a claw forwards, and a spike of ice hammered into it the moment he rose it, knocking it into the wall behind him before the ice solidified and fused to stone, leaving him helplessly hanging by one claw, half-raised on his rear legs, his eyes desperate and disbelieving as he leaned forwards and shouted: "We are Gymbr! We are God! We cannot be-"

Luna snapped her horn forwards, a blast of lightning hammering into the core, tethering her horn to it, and Gymbr's words broke off into incoherent growls and roars. A glow of energy began to build on the short line between them as Luna anchored herself with a snarl, leaning forwards and attempting to push forwards as Gymbr shoved back with all the strength of his dual, lunatic nature... and then the sapphire mare felt new energy filling her up, pouring through her as both Twilight and Scrivener lowered their heads, gritted their teeth, and put every last ounce of strength they could into Luna Brynhild.

Gymbr ripped his claw free, but it was too late: the light glowing up the tether was blinding, and he couldn't force the flow of energy back as he raved and tried to yank wildly back and forth... but all for nothing before Luna grinned and snapped her horn forwards, giving one last shove on the crescendo of energy pouring down the tether.

It shot into the core, and Luna was blasted backwards by the resulting explosion of force and energy: it hurt like hell to be bounced again across this room, but the energy itself felt... warm. Felt like victory, even as she crashed and rolled onto her stomach, clawing at the ground to try and stop her skid as she looked up at the burning star of blue light that was Gymbr.

Scrivener and Twilight stared in disbelief as well, watching as Gymbr staggered back and forth, his body steaming and burning with energy that his body couldn't contain. He was literally melting like wax, wings flapping madly as arcs of energy discharged from his body in all directions, his horn warping and twisting, his eyes rolling in his head as he howled in disbelief.

One of his wings tore off halfway down, hitting the ground with a sickening squelch, and a leg buckled beneath him, sending him to the ground to writhe and kick as some of his hide sloughed off like wet dough. He rose his head, staring pleadingly at them, and Luna only looked coldly back as she slowly stood up, before the monster tried to speak. Tried to beg for mercy... and then gasped as the soulstone core finally flickered out, and the flames of energy over his body died as well.

He collapsed to the ground... and slowly, the three ponies picked themselves up and approached the fallen god. Luna grimaced at the sight of the soulstone core as it pulsed erratically, and then she frowned as she reached down and hesitantly touched Gymbr's face.

It looked almost as if... his features had changed. One side was more masculine, the other more feminine. One side, similar to Scrivener, the other, Luna...

"You have done it." said a voice, and Luna looked over her shoulder in surprise to see several Pious were standing calmly at the foot of the stairs. The sapphire mare turned around and nodded uneasily, and the lead Pious approached: it crossed its arms over itself as it drew nearer, but managed a little bow... even though it didn't even try to hide its eagerness as it looked at Gymbr and asked: "Will you turn this false god over to us?"

"No. He is ours, Pious... what art thou doing here?" Luna asked with a frown, and the Pious bowed politely in return.

"As we said. We would wait for the conflict to boil, then join you. We are... reinforcements." the Pious said slowly, as if trying to use a term that was unfamiliar to it, and Luna scowled. Then she frowned as the Pious slowly unfurled one limb from around itself to reach down and point at the soulstone core. "That is what holds the creature together. You must destroy it. You must kill the god to destroy it: as long as it is attached to the god, it will heal itself."

"Do not tell us what to do. Gymbr is not one creature, in any event... he is two. I understand that thou must be pleased to see him fall, but stay back." Luna growled, and the Pious finally drew back a bit before the sapphire mare muttered: "Although thou could have shared thine information before we went through all the troubles we did, angel..."

The Pious only bowed its head, and Luna didn't really feel like listening to its explanation as she turned her eyes back to Gymbr. That soulstone core gleamed alluringly in his chest, and Luna shivered a bit... then she drew her eyes back to Gymbr, looking at him for a few long moments, wondering...

"Scrivener." Luna said quietly, and the stallion frowned at her with surprise, then hesitantly nodded, even though the idea sounded... well, more than a little bit insane to him. All the same, though, he strode over to Gymbr's other side... the side that looked male, as Luna jerked the unconscious god around and grasped the shoulder of the side that looked female.

Scrivener settled his own Talon against Gymbr, and he felt that pulse. That sensation of sinking his claws... into something, grasping more than flesh as Luna felt the same. Twilight Sparkle looked at the two uneasily, but stepped slowly backwards as the two began to pull, slowly but steadily...

Gymbr's eyes snapped open, and he gasped and writhed, struggling against them as his mane of black flames sparked with energy and he looked wildly back and forth, pleading: "No, no, no, stop, you do not understand, we are begging you, stop!"

Luna gritted her teeth: that reaction didn't make her want to give up. That made her wanted to try harder, as she gripped tighter into Gymbr, and into what she could feel _beneath_ Gymbr, pulling harder, harder, as Scrivener yanked in the other direction, seizing into Gymbr with his other Talon as well as the monster howled between them. Both ponies could see the god rippling, distorting, his waxen form changing as twisted and shook back and forth, then arched his back and screamed as the soulstone core gave one final, brief flash...

Luna and Scrivener both tumbled backwards as they felt something... _separate_. And Twilight Sparkle could only stare in disbelief even as the enormous, perfectly-spherical soulstone core that had been in Gymbr rolled up to her hooves, the Lich staring in disbelief at... at Scrivener and Luna. But not her Scrivener and Luna; a very different, mangled and... sad... Scrivener and Luna.

The stallion was darker than charcoal, blacker, and his limbs and haunch were covered in scales. He didn't have hooves, but gnarled claws... and likewise, his tail was long, reptilian, ending in a point. Slowly, he rose his head, then stared lethargically around... and Twilight shivered as she saw blind eyes, in pallid, faded features.

The mare's coat was also almost black, and her mane and tail sizzled weakly with energy as she breathed unevenly in and out, hooves shivering against the ground. Her head was lowered and her eyes were staring around, but her ears hung floppily and blood was leaking out of both of them, like something inside had been mangled.

"We are... Gymbr..." both ponies spoke as one, and they trembled, together, they moved their heads back and forth together... everything was done in perfect, unconscious synchronization with the other half. "N-No... we cannot... the world... hurts..."

Twilight Sparkle looked silently down at the orb of soulstone, then she carefully picked the core up and closed her eyes as she hugged it against her chest, trembling a little. Knowing they would have to keep this safe somehow, as Luna slowly faced herself, and Scrivener Blooms studied his own blind twin with fascination. There was no malice in them now... but of course, there wasn't any strength in them, either. They were just two broken, twisted souls that magnetized the attention of the ponies in the room with what they... what they _were_.

Which was what made it so easy for one of the Pious to calmly stride up behind Twilight Sparkle and simply send one of the blades on the wing-like arm appendage on its back through the back of her skull. The mare had a moment to gurgle, staring weakly before the Pious grasped the back of her her neck with one hand, then crushed down and yanked upwards with the blade.

Scrivener and Luna both staggered around to stare in horror as a Greater Angel tore Twilight Sparkle's head off with all the ease of a child ripping open a candy bar, and then Luna snarled and roared... or began to, at least. Another Pious seized into her mane, and Luna had a moment to stare before she was smashed face first into the ground as all the energy was torn out of her body, her mane fading into light blue locks. Meanwhile, the Pious that had attacked Twilight calmly picked up the soulstone orb and said softly: "A tribute, for the true God of Light, he who has given us this mission."

"Destroy them. They are heretic. They are infidel. They are atheist." said the third Pious as it approached, and the first looked down at Luna Brynhild, then over at Scrivener Blooms, seeming to size them up. The second, in the same moment, simply flung Twilight's head to the ground, the Lich gasping weakly as she bounced across the stone to roll to a halt with tears in still-living eyes.

The two were laying on the ground, drained of all strength: in a moment it had been there, and then, with the Pious' touch, all that energy was gone. Luna trembled, gasping for breath through the hairs falling over her eyes. Her mind was confused and addled, and all she could do was stare weakly across at the Gymbr Luna, who gazed at her not with retribution, but... despair...

The Pious began to reach down... and then ice rapidly spread up the body of the angel, freezing it in a solid block of frost. Scrivener rose his head in disbelief, and then a voice snapped angrily: "Hey, it ain't nice to take things that don't belong to you, you know!"

The third Pious began to turn, and a hand from one of Hel's puppets slammed into its face as the construct strode past, crushing down before there was a sizzle of dark energy, and the body fell limp and dead. The second Pious started to raise a hand as it began to back away from Hel as she approached, grinning and dragging the dead angel with her, but the goddess only snorted in amusement and snapped her fingers, and the Pious let out a raspy screech as its forearm was simply severed in a flash of energy.

The soulstone orb flew through the air and landed neatly in Hel's outstretched hand, and the goddess grinned widely even as an oval portal opened behind the wounded Pious, saying loudly: "Yeah, get out of here! Here, take your friend, too!"

The ice puppet flung the dead Pious into the wounded one, knocking them both back into the portal before Hel made a sharp zipping motion, and the portal distorted violently, imploding on itself. The goddess snorted at this, then she looked moodily down at the soulstone core, muttering: "Well, that should slow them down at least. Hey, Gymbr, you're looking pretty fantastic. Not every day one person can look like two. Especially of either gender. That's like a... transsexual wedding or something, right?"

The two halves of Gymbr glared up at Hel, and the goddess sniffed loudly, saying flatly: "Hey, don't give me that look. I run Helheim. I don't have to be politically correct like you retards. I can make all the homophobic, racist, sexist and rude jokes I want."

"What the hell is happening?" Scrivener managed weakly, and Hel grunted before she glanced back and forth... then grimaced at the sight of Twilight Sparkle's head, looking more than a little displeased. "I... but Gymbr was... the Pious, we thought..."

"Well, you see, I got to thinking and looking around after what you told me, after thinking about what Gymbr was doing... and it turns out that the Pious are... we don't have time for this." Hel suddenly became more serious, turning cold eyes on the halves of Gymbr as they struggled to pick themselves up. "Listen, moron. If you work with us and keep yourself lucid instead of tripping out, we might all survive. Better for you, I might ask these ponies real nice if they'll keep you alive. I bet you'd like that, right, muffin-top? So are you going to be a good little... whatever the hell you are?"

Gymbr Scrivener and Gymbr Luna both nodded, replying in the same honest voice: "Yes, Hel. We... we have no choice but to bow to your wisdom and your strength in this matter. We will do whatever it is you ask of us... and Luna, Scrivener... we are sorry. Perhaps this is not the time-"

"Nope, it's not. You can absolve yourself later. And Luna, sweetie, honeycake, I'm gonna ask you really really nice not to rip Gymbr's intestines out just yet. He might still have a few uses. You can hold a big fat fake trial for him, you can throw him in jail, you can torture him – it, them, whatever – and in fact I encourage the last, but right now we need the help of... it. Whatever it is." Hel said pointedly, and then she simply snapped her fingers.

Luna blinked, and then she gasped, stumbling up to her hooves in surprise as energy surged through her body before she looked back and forth uncomprehendingly, as if she could find rhyme or reason somewhere else in the room. She shook herself out slowly, then gritted her teeth and glared up at Hel, shouting: "What in thy own accursed name is going on?"

"Bad things, sweet pea. Bad things." Hel responded mildly through her puppet, and then she held up a finger and said pointedly: "Hold that thought for a moment, will you, cinnamon? Gotta make a collect call. It'll just take me a second."

With that, Hel grasped the soulstone core tightly between her hands, gritting her teeth as her puppet glowed with energy: energy that built and built, the magic growing more and more powerful as Scrivener slowly stood up and stared before he winced backwards in shock as two twisting spirits of light shot out of the orb. They zigzagged wildly through the air around them, and then two distinct shapes formed out of ice and snow: one was Myre, and the other was Dusk, both looking surprised as they glanced back and forth before Hel whistled loudly to get their attention.

The puppet was sagging slightly, large cracks that were very slowly healing pulsing over her body even as she held up the soulstone orb and waggled it pointedly. "I only... had enough energy to yank two of you out of this thing for now and give you freezie-pop butts, but... you gotta obey whoever holds this thingamajig, right? Well, I want you popsicles to run through Heaven, close down all the gates and everything and get everyone the me out of here, got that? And stay away from the Pious. I don't have the time or patience to revive you guys constantly."

Both of the resurrected Fates simply smiled and nodded sharply, then they turned, Myre breaking down into a puddle of black water that raced over the floor as Dusk charged quickly away and into the hall. Hel nodded, then she made a face over at Twilight Sparkle before simply gesturing at her fallen head, and the violet mare squeaked before her eyes bulged as ice and chunks of broken black crystal rapidly assembled themselves into a body beneath her stump of neck, choking and coughing out frost before her makeshift body quaked, then slumped and shivered violently.

"Best I can do on short notice, vanilla bun." Hel said kindly, and then she looked over at Luna and Scrivener and gestured irritably to them. "Get up, get up, hurry up, we don't have a lot of time, lazybones! And speaking of lazy idiots..." Hel looked back and forth, then leaned back and shouted one of the few things that could make Luna's current state of incredulity collapse into all-out-disbelief: "Theophilius Carter! Get your butt out here!"

All three ponies looked up, Scrivener feeling his mind trembling and Luna mouthing wordlessly as Twilight unsteadily managed to climb to rocky hooves, staring at the doorway as the Mad Hatter pranced into the room, leaping up and clicking his heels before he landed with a bright smile, spreading his arms – his whole, perfectly fine arms – wide. Hel smiled over at him, and the Gymbr Halves sighed, before both said with bitter amusement: "Of course. We should have known..."

"Oh, don't be a sore dandelion now, friends... I am terribly sorry, but you really left me no choice in the matter. I'm but a child, so really I had to go to the only responsible adult in the room. We're just all very well and fortunate that the White Queen was ready to hear my pleas for you, Jabberwock; that she is merciful and gentle as she has ever been, in spite of how the thorns may try and hide her rosy petals." Theophilius replied with a kind smile, gesturing calmly towards Hel with the same arm Luna remembered seeing blown apart, and then he clucked his tongue and snapped his fingers, exclaiming: "But White Queen, what about tea?"

"Tea can wait. It's only ever teatime when you sit down to have it, after all." Hel replied reasonably, and then she said calmly and patiently: "I want you to throw a party for the Pious. A going-away party. And get your Draconequus to help you with that. And Kvasir, I know you're still in there somewhere, honeybutt. I need you to hold on, just for a little, and focus, sweetie. I need you to focus on Valhalla, because you know we're about to lose it again."

"I... I know. All we can do is... save as many lives as possible." The Mad Hatter gritted his teeth, grasping at his face and trembling for a few moments before he lowered his hands slowly... and again, it was clearly Kvasir once more, as he breathed slowly and straightened before muttering: "I can't fight off my insanity for very long. I recommend you make this quick."

Hel grinned wryly, shaking her head and saying in an amused voice: "Never gonna change, are you? But I like that about you, Kvasir... you're made of tough stuff. You're no cheeseball, you're a-"

Kvasir narrowed his white eyes and Hel cleared her throat and quickly covered her mouth with her hands, then he looked distastefully over at Luna Brynhild as the sapphire mare gaped at him. "I don't have the time or mood for dealing with you in small words right now, Luna Brynhild. Excuse me. I have to ward Valhalla for as long as possible."

With that, he was unable to resit giving an awkward little bow before spinning around and heading quickly out, visibly fighting to repress the bounce in his step. Hel looked after him with a sigh, rubbing at her face and remarking wryly: "Little god's all grown up. Okay, Valkyrie, we're on the clock. And the clock says five to midnight: grab your uglier self and let's scoot."

"What is going on?" Luna shouted, as Twilight Sparkle approached with uncomfortable bounces and winces, and Scrivener Blooms only stared at the two halves of Gymbr as they looked calmly up at the goddess.

Hel turned towards the sapphire mare and leaned down, almost shoving their faces together as she replied calmly: "If you want to find out... if you want to get all the answers, cinnamon bun... then you gotta play the game. Because playing the game is the only way to make sure you're going to get out of here alive, got it?"

The sapphire mare bared her fangs at the goddess... then she cursed and nodded shortly, asking disgustedly: "What must I do? And why must Gymbr remain alive?"

"Because Hel is sly, and knows that we are not foolish enough to leave ourselves undefended." Gymbr's halves replied, and then they both closed their eyes, lowered their heads and whispered: "We wish that you would just kill us, though. Half of us is blind. Half of us is deaf. We feel weaker than we have ever been and-"

Luna turned and punched Gymbr Luna across the face, and the black-coated mare all but crumpled under the glow as Gymbr Scrivener mirrored her exact movements. Both whimpered and writhed as Luna growled: "Puling sissy. And Hel, damnation, wert thou-"

"I always know what's going on, sweet cheeks." Hel's puppet looked back and forth, then held out the soulstone orb, and it gave a brief pulse before there was a flash as a rip in reality opened. "Come on, let's get going! We have a very important stop to make before we can leave, pick up the moron and let's go, go, go!"

The sapphire mare cursed under her breath, then she nodded shortly, seizing Gymbr Luna and yanking her up onto her back. But then Gymbr Luna wailed piteously as Gymbr Scrivener convulsed weakly on the ground, the deaf mare pleading: "P-Please, we... we cannot be apart! We... we are n-not Luna and Scrivener... we are still Gymbr!"

"Their link..." Luna muttered, and then she shook her head slowly before glancing over at Scrivener Blooms. The stallion nodded with a grimace, then he picked up Gymbr Scrivener and half-dragged the weakly-writhing stallion over to Luna, tossing him up onto her back and half-overtop the other Luna.

The two settled after a few moments, their movements mirroring as they shifted and whimpered, and Hel snapped grouchily: "We really don't have a whole lot of time to waste here, ponies! Come on, come on, come on, let's get moving before the manure really hits the fan, we can still stall the bastards!"

Luna nodded briefly at this, then she looked to the side, eyes locking on her spears: _Andlitstingar_ was still half-covered in melting black sludge, and _Prúðbikkja_ was reverberating strangely, the weapon almost shivering. But with a flick of her horn, she lifted both over to her, _Prúðbikkja_ shrinking down to vanish into her mane in a whiff of blue flame as _Andlitstingar_ floated at the ready beside her.

Scrivener picked up the wrecked hulk of Sting Mk. II, then he quickly shoved this back into the saddlebag before hurrying after Luna, tossing an uneasy look to Twilight when the Lich asked worriedly: "What about Antares and Innocence? What about-"

"Oh come on, ponies! Do you really think I'm about to let everyone else important to you wash up on my icy shores?" Hel asked grouchily, and then she vanished through the portal. Twilight was half-tempted to go and chase after her children, but Luna shot her a reassuring look and a faint smile: Hel was many things, but the goddess wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her new alliance with them either, she thought. And their family was strong: they had to have faith in them while they took care of... whatever was making Hel herself so nervous.

The ponies hurried through the portal, wincing a bit at the moment of biting cold they all felt before they stumbled out into what had once been Valhalla's transport hub, and was now a half-collapsed ruin. Behind them was a set of sealed gates, while across the circular room was a pair of locked golden doors... but otherwise, the room was ringed with portals instead of private rooms, following a ramp that spiraled seemingly endlessly into bright light high, high above.

And many of the portals were sparking with energy: a few were even glowing, trying to form a coherent rift as Luna gazed around in disbelief, as Gymbr whispered from its two mouths: "Our arrogance... has become our own downfall. We refused to shut down the Hourglass, and it destroyed Valhalla... more than ninety percent of our army was annihilated by the surge of power, all our magical machines save those we insulated ourselves.. gone. And the countless portals we built here will now all be used against us..."

"What's going on?" Twilight asked in disbelief, and Hel smiled wryly, gesturing at a nearby portal as it sparked violently with energy again.

"The Pious are probing different wavelengths to try and tap into these portals. It's smart: they're going to lock into our own magical devices and use 'em against us." Hel replied almost conversationally, and then she shook her head and muttered: "Should have caught it when it first started happening in Heaven years ago. But Gymbr here doesn't like to share, no no no."

"We do not believe now is the time to discuss our failings." the two sides of Gymbr muttered, and then it shook its head and straightened, gesturing at the locked door ahead tiredly. "The power source for this entire room is contained inside there. You and Scrivener Blooms can open the door, Luna Brynhild... it is keyed to our magic. Which means that it will respond to yours."

Luna grimaced all the same this as she strode forwards, then Twilight winced a bit as Hel kicked her rocky, frosty side lightly, saying mildly: "That won't slow 'em down much. You start with the portals down here, I'll start with the portals up top, we'll meet somewhere in the middle."

"Start... start what?" Twilight asked blankly, and Hel rolled her eyes before the ice puppet flicked her hand to the side, and one of the arches that shaped the portal energies simply exploded in a tremendous bang, the Lich wincing backwards. "I... okay. I'll... I'll do my best."

"You can do better than that, sweetie. You're a lot better than the 'best' you put forwards, because when you're the best you can be, you're the worst, too, aren't you?" Hel replied kindly, and Twilight only looked confused as the goddess turned away, then wiggled her body before the ice puppet launched into the air in a burst of blue smoke, heading for the white light high above.

Luna grumbled as she strode forwards and poked at the doors with _Andlitstingar_, Scrivener Blooms following a little behind her before the stallion asked finally: "So does this mean... everything that Gymbr said was..."

"No, it does not." Luna growled, purposefully bucking at the same time make Gymbr groan on her back in pain. "Thou heard... Theophilius, Kvasir, whatever the Hatter truly is. Gymbr has gone and made a mess of things, and the false god even admitted its own failings! He... it... whatever!"

Luna stabbed the armored doors several times with her spear, leaving divots in the gold before her soulstone horn glowed as she leaned forwards with a snarl... and the mare's eyes widened in dumb surprise when the doors flew open, as if they were made of wood. Apparently her magic really did work on anything Gymbr had created...

But any triumph was drowned out by disgust and contempt as she saw what Gymbr had powering the portals. Massive batteries, like Hel had in her own lair, but these didn't have First Tier demon prisoners. Instead, the glass cages were crammed full of demons and ponies and Blessed, and Luna gritted her teeth slowly before Gymbr almost pleaded: "Please. We only did what we had to do... and many of them are in a state of brain death or prisoners who we suspected of aiding the Light-"

"Yeah, because that makes it okay to suck the life out of someone." Scrivener said sourly, and then he shivered as Luna's horn glowed brightly and she lashed it out at the glass tank, shattering the wall of it and sending dead, half-rotten bodies pouring out with a wave of black, brackish liquid. The machinery squealed and sparked, and the stallion shook his head slowly as he murmured: "Eternal order or eternal chaos... neither is good for us in the long run, Gymbr."

Both sides of Gymbr were silent, shifting together over Luna's back as the sapphire mare closed her eyes, breathing slowly... and feeling whatever temporary boost of energies Hel had given her starting to fade out. She slumped a little, dropping her head forwards as questions and confusion and worst of all, _doubt_, all assailed her mind... and then, finally, she looked up and asked weakly: "Have we just been used as pawns by Hel, in some game of thrones and power?"

"No." came Hel's voice gently, and Luna and Scrivener both winced and staggered around in surprise, then stared in disbelief: another ice puppet was standing beside them, and there were at least two more steadily destroying more portals, buzzing back and forth around the room with ease as the original puppet slowly made her way down from the light above, destroying every portal she came across on her way.

The puppet in front of them smiled, then Hel pointed at Gymbr and said quietly: "Say it. Say it, or I'll tell them to leave you here as a gift for the Pious. And you know they will. They've kind of had more than enough of you, I think."

Both sides of Gymbr sighed, then closed their eyes, lowered their heads – mirroring, but at least this time in parallel directions – before they finally murmured: "We are willing to recognize... we may have made... errors. But everything we were doing was in Valhalla's best interests..."

Hel rolled her eyes, then reached out and flicked the gnarled horn of Gymbr Luna, making both sides wince a bit before the goddess said sourly: "You lost your frigging mind again. You're one part drunk and one part junkie, and you thought it'd be fine and swell to make yourself one part ruler of the entire universe too. After you apparently fought for years, uselessly, against these guys?"

"We fought the Light. These Pious... they are only part of the Light. They fear the Light." Gymbr muttered, and Luna couldn't help but buck firmly, making the two groan in pain. Then they closed their eyes and both sighed loudly, before the dual entity murmured: "You cannot blame this all on us. We put fear into the Pious... we... we needed to do something that would stop them! We needed to avenge Kvasir, our friend, even-"

"At the cost of Heaven, banana cake." Hel said gently, and then the ice puppet reached out and patted Gymbr Luna a few times on the head, earning scowls from both sides of Gymbr. "You really gotta get better at math, sweetie. One minus one is still zero. Whether they're apples or oranges, you take one away, you're still left with dirt."

"Go away, goddess. Crow your victory and go away." Gymbr growled, but the ice puppet only snorted, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she leaned back. "We are not amused-"

"Well, this isn't really an amusing time." Hel retorted blandly, and then she looked down at Luna Brynhild, who was scowling up at her. "I know, you want answers. But I want to make sure everyone gets out of here, first. Here's a hint, though, if you kill Gymbr right now, then Valhalla will start to lock down. And the first thing that'll shut off is that energy in the air that makes it easy to portal around. Meaning if we kill Gymbr, or we leave a little too early, we won't be able to save the Looking Glass or the Broken Mirror."

The sapphire mare looked moodily over her shoulder at this, nodding uneasily before she gritted her teeth as she murmured: "The Pious waited until our armies had clashed, weakened each other... and now they have moved in and started culling, haven't they?"

Hel smiled slightly at this, reaching up and tapping a finger against her temple calmly as she said wryly: "There's those old Valkyrie instincts finally kicking in. That's right, cinnamon, and the moment they felt Gymbr fall, they started moving in."

"And thou art saying..." Luna looked up silently, watching as another ice puppet floated down to Twilight, and she could almost hear it telling the golem-bodied mare that it was time to leave. "Thou art saying we are supposed to abandon Valhalla. That the Pious... are going to take over Valhalla. That we have rid it of one cancer only for another to move in!"

Hel smiled faintly, and then she leaned slowly down and said quietly: "They took you out with a touch, cinnamon. Look, you and chocolate pudding and vanilla wafer all have to go and recuperate for now, and sweetie... I might not have much love in my heart for this place, but I still have a little. And I'm greedy. Which means that we're going to lock down these ruins of Valhalla as much as possible. But the Pious are going to spread through the Vale all the same... they're going to try and expand their Empire of Greater Heaven and..."

Hel glanced up, cocking her head thoughtfully as she rose a hand to one ear, before grunting and waving her hands hurriedly at the ponies as Twilight Sparkle approached. "Okay, time for you to leave. Take Gymbr with you: if you want answers, keep the twins alive. If you wanna kill him I'm fine with that too. Either way, it's all gonna come out in the wash next time we get a chance to talk. But you have to get Gymbr out of here now, to force Valhalla into lockdown.

"And take this, too!" Hel's voice came from another puppet as the soulstone core flew down out of the sky, and Scrivener Blooms caught it more by luck than anything else with a wince. "Just keep it away from half-and-half there."

Gymbr only scowled at this, and then Hel snapped her fingers, a vortex of energy slowly swirling open as her other puppets continued to flit throughout the portal room. Luna looked uncertainly up at the dark goddess, but Hel only gestured at the portal, meeting her eyes and saying quietly: "You don't have to trust me, honey. All you have to do is trust what happens when you step through that portal."

Luna was silent for a few moments... and then she, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle strode into the vortex, knowing no other choice, filled with questions they couldn't even begin to guess at the answers to, and carrying with them a broken god split into two halves, that closed its eyes and wished miserably with both parts of its dual mind that it had never been born.


	38. Act II: Theology

Act II: Theology

~BlackRoseRaven

* * *

_The Child's Tale_

Once upon a time there lived a child, who was very much alone. The only friend he had was what he called his 'sky friend;' some would call it merely his imagination, others would say it was a guardian angel or a protective spirit, others... something else entirely.

The child wanted to be loved by the world, and wanted to share his love with the world. The child wanted to be more, more than a lonely little lost soul, hidden away in the abandoned orphanage. The child wanted to have more than the discarded scraps cast off from all the other children who had left this place long before he'd arrived here.

The child wanted to be more than just a long-forgotten ghost.

Often, he would sit on the upper floor of the orphanage, and gaze through a hole in the ceiling. The night was cold and painful, but the stars and the moon gave him hope and were pretty, shed light through the deepest shadows. And then sun was beautiful and powerful and it brought light over all of existence... without the day, we would have nothing, he thought to himself. Without the day, we would be left in darkness. And everyone would be as alone and cold as I am.

That thought was awful. Everything that came from darkness was tainted, and evil. Everything that came from darkness was bad, like the spiders and the rats, like disease and death. Darkness was used by bad people, who tried to hide in it: but good people cut through the darkness with light, like the stars and the moon did.

The light was good. The Light was good.

His sky friend talked to him whenever he sat down to look up at the sky outside. His sky friend told him stories, about how the world had once all been One, and One Together. There had been no war then, and evil had been vanquished instead of allowed to flourish. Sometimes his sky friend wished that everyone would be One Together again... but they had chosen to break apart, and you had to respect what people chose.

The child didn't understand this, not completely: after all, people kept him locked up here in the darkness, didn't they? He wasn't free to leave this place: he was shunned, and treated badly because he was different. To him, it seemed like everyone was trying to be one anyway. Why shouldn't they be helped along on that process? Then he could be one with them, too...

But he never argued with the sky friend. He liked the sky friend. The sky friend made him happy, happier than he'd ever been alone. He didn't want any of that to change.

One day, however, it did change, because the sky friend stopped talking... and the child had no choice but to go looking for his missing friend. His friend was in the sky... so the child made himself a set of wings from old clothes and faded dreams, and with faith and hope, he flew up into the sky.

The child never found his friend, but he found the world his sky friend had come from. And it was pure, and it was good, and there the child was welcomed home and embraced in the arms of what he could only describe as Light.

He never forgot his sky friend, but he wondered sometimes why his sky friend had never told him about this wonderful place. Of unity, of oneness, and of great happiness and joy. He grew quickly strong there. He grew quickly happy there. He became a great king, promising to help spread unity and oneness and the Light...

But all of that is a story for another day.


	39. Chain Reactions

Chapter Thirty Six: Chain Reactions

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener were in Ponyville, trying to make sense of what had happened. Trying to figure out what the hell they could even do at this point, as the sapphire mare kept obsessively playing with the soulstone core, rolling it back and forth and making it glow every now and then, but never really managing to summon up any of the tremendous powers contained within. She thought it might have to be fused into her body to do that, and the sapphire mare thought one chunk of soulstone sticking out of her was more than enough.

She sighed quietly, lowering her head and closing her eyes. It had been three days, and there was no sign of Terra, Pinkamena, or Sleipnir. And of course, Theophilius was nowhere to be found. Or Kvasir, or... whoever, whatever the hell he really was. It... well, none of it felt very good. Especially because the little they'd heard about what was going on in Asgard...

Valhalla was sealed, and if anyone was still inside... then they were probably stuck there. The Vale, meanwhile... well, on the one hoof, now they understood why Gymbr had gone to such lengths, why he had warped and spread darkness throughout Heaven. The darkness was trying to hold back the so-called 'purity' the Pious were bringing with them... but the Angels of Greater Heaven and the fact that the Vale itself was being drained of strength from the mighty castle that ruled Heaven closing itself off meant it was a losing battle, even before considering the fact that somehow, the Pious were overriding the Vale of Valhalla's lockdown.

Hel hadn't been by yet, and Gymbr... well, once they'd gotten back to Looking Glass World, and Luna had realized they were right outside Ponyville, she had flung Gymbr Luna as hard and far away in one direction and kicked Gymbr Scrivener in the other. The screaming and howling of the two had eventually drawn other ponies from Ponyville as well as a few demons, and with some wheedling and a few sour remarks from Monkshood, she had finally picked Gymbr Luna up by the horn and dragged her over to Gymbr Scrivener so they would stop... well, melting, it almost looked like.

"I suppose we cannot traumatize the innocents of Ponyville." Luna mumbled disconsolately from where she was laying on the library floor, and Scrivener shrugged moodily, looking up as the sapphire mare picked up the soulstone orb between her hooves and rolled onto her back, studying it crankily. "And I suppose we cannot put off visiting the bastard any longer. Or bitch. Or... I need a new swear for them, or it, or whatever Gymbr is."

"Two genders, one pronoun." Scrivener muttered, and Luna gave him a wryly-amused look, the stallion looking up and shrugging a bit. "Hey, I hate them too. My form of being cranky and upset is just. A little different than yours."

From the table, Celestia sighed quietly, and Luna and Scrivener both softened as they looked towards the ivory mare. But she only looked back at them tiredly: her mane was still long, ivory locks that didn't help much with her ghostly appearance, even though she had knotted and braided most of her long mane, if only to keep some kind of order to it. And more than that, there were the lines of scar tissue up along her chin and over her cheek: gifts from Gymbr that likely would never heal. "You should go and speak to Gymbr. Find out what he knows. And then you should help Twilight Sparkle out with Innocence. I've never seen her try and force a jump between host bodies so quickly. She's upset, and Innocence is..."

"Aye." Luna nodded a little, looking down before she sighed softly. "But Twilight desires to try and... mend her daughter herself at this moment, and neither Scrivy nor I are in any position to argue with her. Furthermore, Innocence is restrained: three layers of antimagic rings around her horn, three layers of weighted bracelets around her legs. Not that I think any of them are necessary... she is..."

Luna shivered a little, not wanting to talk about it, not even wanting to think about it as she looked away before softening and returning her eyes to her sister. "Besides, look at thou. Hurt. Drained still. Thy mane will no longer even glow, and thou still art all sore and cranky."

"I'm cranky because we just gave Heaven up to the Pious after saving it from Gymbr, like pathetic little foals scampering away because Mother told them to." Celestia muttered, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up at this uncharacteristic fit of pique. The ivory mare rose a hoof to her mouth after a moment, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm... I'm in pain. And finding out about Hel not only being Odin's daughter but now the one to save us..."

"I should have told thee sooner, but..." Luna smiled briefly, and Celestia only nodded a little, lowering her head. "So thou... truly did not know?"

"No. I was Vanir originally, remember... my brother and I came to Odin after he took control of the Aesir." Celestia rubbed slowly under her chin, then she sighed a little and smiled faintly. "It shouldn't bother me that Odin kept it secret. I can understand why he did. But it does. And it bothers me we're going to be forced to work alongside her now, to fight off these Pious... these invaders..."

Celestia dropped her front hooves against the table, then slowly flexed them as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "The fact Gymbr is alive and we have information to grind out of him frustrates me. What Innocence has done, sacrificing her honor and everything up to her very soul for more power kills me inside, and makes me want to beat her within an inch of her life. The thought that Kvasir might be Theophilius Carter... that something has happened to him, created this... I don't have the answers and I can't do a single thing to help!"

The ivory mare suddenly yanked up a heavy book and flung it across the room with a snarl, the tome hitting the shelves with enough force to knock more spilling out in every direction, and all eyes stared for a few moments at this before Celestia looked down at her own hoof and clenched it tightly, trembling and breathing slowly. "I'm... I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..."

"Anger, Celestia. That is all. Thou art no different from usual, do not worry." Luna soothed, and she smiled as she stood up, lifting the soulstone orb with telekinesis to float it beside her. Celestia glowered at her sourly, but Luna only shook her head and said gently: "'Tis true. The only difference is that right now, thou seems... unable to completely repress thy emotions. And that is a state I am all too familiar with, big sister."

The ivory mare looked down, then she sighed a little and slowly relaxed, murmuring: "Alright. Alright, maybe you're right. I suppose it's stress, adding onto whatever Hecate did to me. That's all. I need to... I just need to relax and regain my energy."

Luna smiled supportively, and then she poked at her older sibling a few times with her horn, making Celestia wince and push her away before the sapphire mare chastened: "And thou must stop sending Bob on all these silly little missions, fling him into bed, and ride him until he breaks. I am sure that will help with thy mood too."

Celestia smiled a bit despite herself, sighing and lowering her head before she said softly: "I'll keep that suggestion in mind Luna, thank you." There was a pause, and then she reached out and hesitantly took the soulstone orb from Luna's telekinetic grip, studying it slowly and murmuring: "Maybe I'll... do some work on this to get my mind off things for now. I've been hesitant to attempt to interact with it at all, since it seems to be composed of both Hel's arts and Gymbr's energies, but... I suppose since it hasn't hurt you..."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Luna scoffed, but even Scrivener Blooms gave a bit of a smile at this: after seeing Luna lick the soulstone orb yesterday, he had already become pretty convinced himself it seemed to lapse into dormancy without a living body fused to it. _Or maybe because it was designed for Gymbr, it only works for Gymbr... a combination of us..._

Luna glanced over at the stallion, then she shook herself briskly before striding over to him and poking at him a few times with her horn. Scrivener simply rolled onto his side and pawed a Talon against her face to try and discourage her, but Luna huffed and leaned forwards to beat her front hooves in a light tattoo against the stallion's side. "Up, up on thy hooves... or claws, or... bah, whatever! We are healed, we are here, and we do not need to be either useless or helpless right now. We must go and speak to Gymbr, find out what he knows about everything that has been happening... after all, he said... 'twas the Light that was the true foe upon the march, aye?"

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, and he grimaced a bit: he really didn't want to go and talk to Gymbr. He was all for giving second, third, more chances, sure, but there were certain things he felt kind of made you deserving of being sent to Hel's sandbox for forever and a day. Included in that short list of things was destroying all of Heaven in a retarded bid to try and save it.

"Well, we are not offering atonement. We are offering them a chance to... try and make things make sense." Luna said after a moment, shaking her head and grimacing in distaste. "It does not mean we shan't punish the creature, nor that we will ever let them out of that cell beneath the engineering lab... except perhaps to move him to a better cell in Subterra."

The stallion nodded again after a moment, and then he sighed and picked himself up, muttering: "Alright. Alright, I guess you're right. Still, I do kind of hate that he's alive at all."

Luna smiled wryly, replying: "Well, perhaps he won't be alive for very long, Scrivy. We shall see what he has to say, and then we shall judge from there. 'Tis well in our right to, as Gymbr is..."

She only grimaced and shook her head, and Scrivener smiled a little before he and the mare dropped their heads together with a quiet clunk for a moment, both ponies closing their eyes. Celestia gazed over at them softly, resting a hoof on the soulstone core before she said quietly: "Don't hesitate to do whatever you have to in order to get the information."

The sapphire mare looked over her shoulder at Celestia for a moment, then she simply nodded and gave a small smile as Scrivener looked down at one Talon, then flexed it slowly, studying the runes that danced almost invisibly over it for a moment before he dropped the claw back to the ground, the two ponies turning to head towards the exit and let themselves out of the library.

Ponyville was bustling, busy... but there was a sense that all the same, these ponies were afraid. Not for themselves, but for the ponies who were about to pass on. Heaven was a battlefield right now, after all, between a force of blinding light and a force of corruption and darkness... and who knew what was happening to the souls caught between?

Scrivener smiled faintly, shaking his head briefly as Luna glanced over at him curiously, before the stallion muttered: "All the atheists are laughing at us right now. I mean, what's the point of Heaven if you just end up miserable and tormented for an eternity or two? At least dying and going to nothing must be... kind of peaceful-like."

"How can it be peaceful-like if there is nothing to be had?" Luna argued as they walked side-by-side down the street, and Scrivener shrugged a little as he looked skywards. "Given the choice between death and torture, Scrivy, many ponies say they would choose death... but the body will fight to live all the same. Our instinct to survive and fight... 'tis powerful. 'Tis rare that it is ever truly drowned or beaten."

The stallion nodded a little, looking down thoughtfully and studying his own strange claws before he murmured: "Not that our instincts are always good though. Not by a long shot."

Luna gave a brief smile at this, and they were mostly silent as they made their way slowly through Ponyville. Ponies looked at them worriedly, a few even approached and asked if they could help... which was usually a veiled, careful way to ask about what was going on.

They were as gentle as they could be in reply, since they didn't want to start a panic, and sometimes the ponies were... a little scared of them. Not that Scrivener could blame them: they were both big, scarred warrior ponies, and Luna had a frightening soulstone horn and Scrivener had his Talons. He flexed these again as they walked onwards, and as glad as he was for these prosthetics, at the same time... he regretted that this had ever happened in the first place. That he'd had to give up so much... that he would never be able to just, remove them, and have his hooves back...

Luna bopped him gently with her horn as they stopped in front of the engineering building, and Scrivener Blooms grunted a 'thank you' to her before she flicked her horn and threw the doors open. They walked inside and let themselves into the employee area, walking down halls that were much busier than usual... but then again, Cowlick was already working on defense systems that would help them deal with the Pious.

Neither Scrivener nor Luna wanted to imagine what would happen if the Pious decided to try and bring war to Looking Glass World, however: things were bad enough as it was. Instead, they focused on just continuing to move forwards, heading into the bowels of the facility.

They had to pass through two security checkpoints: the first was just a sealed door Luna growled at as the magic eye scanned over her, then opened. The second had several Nibelung in armor, who scanned Luna and Scrivener after having them walk through an antimagic field. The stallion flexed his Talons uneasily as they buzzed and hummed with energy, and Luna glared at a Nibelung that stepped forwards to frisk her, the dwarf staring at her for a few moments before awkwardly stepping back and away, simply giving a thumbs-up to another Nibelung on the other side of a narrow plate-glass window.

The massive, vault-like door unsealed and was pushed slowly open by two dwarves, Luna huffing as she strode through with Scrivener Blooms in tow. The passage they entered into was dim and dark and narrow, deep, deep below Ponyville: this was a place where Clockwork Ponies and other dangerous technologies of Valthrudnir had been kept, and where a few particularly dangerous prisoners were locked away and kept under close watch in iron cells.

Nibelung and demons patrolled the halls, and Luna looked moodily back and forth as they walked along, checking the layout for any possible vulnerabilities until they reached the prison block. They had to pass through a heavy gate, then stop in a security area for yet another check before the last set of gates slid open and let them into the prison, Luna grumbling: "They should be focusing on not letting those inside escape, instead of making it so damnably difficult to visit these cells."

Scrivener only shrugged absently as they walked down the middle of the prison hall to the last cell in line: like all the others, it was sealed by a heavy, armored door, but what set it apart was the circle of runes glowing quietly over the front of it. It prevented mindreading and psychic intrusion, meaning even a gifted psychic wouldn't be able to see into the room.

Luna flicked her horn, and the sealed door glowed before it clanked and slowly swung open. The occupants of the cell looked up at the same time, calmly tilting their heads towards their visitors as they sat back-to-back, before Gymbr Luna and Gymbr Scrivener both smiled and said: "We've been waiting for you. We suppose you have questions: we will do our best to answer."

The two ponies entered the cell, and Luna calmly closed the door behind her, letting it seal shut. Gymbr studied the two silently, as they gazed back, before the linked entities asked softly: "Or have you decided that our information has no worth, and you are simply here to torture us, perhaps kill us?"

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and the two sides of Gymbr again closed their eyes, acting as one. "We will be disappointed if you are: not that you would torment or kill us, no... we are you. We would do the same in your position. In fact, we tried to do the same when we feared that you were a threat, did we not?"

"Reverse psychology. Telling us that we're doing what you would, in the hopes that it'll make us not want to do it." Scrivener said sourly, and then he halted and grimaced as he looked around the twenty foot square cell, muttering: "The horrible part is that it's kind of working. Except I also want to put you in a kennel like I used to be stuck in."

"We remember that. It was not the cold that was the worst... it was not the cramps, or the pain. It was the sense of the world passing by..." Both sides of Gymbr smiled faintly, looking down as they closed their eyes. "And the smell."

Scrivener Blooms found himself almost murmuring the last part along with them, and he shivered a little: that was precisely how he'd described it once to Luna, and the sapphire mare herself looked unsettled before Gymbr slowly looked up and whispered: "We do not like being apart. It hurts us. We are one: we are not meant to be apart like this."

The charcoal stallion and the soulstone-horned mare traded uneasy looks, both feeling chills run down their spine at what sounded... prophetic to them. Then Luna grimaced and shook her head, muttering: "Thou can be together when thou art both dead. And for thy information, I do have many questions for thee... perhaps if thou answers enough of them I shan't have to torture thee. Because we are _not_ like thou, Gymbr. The night must bring justice as well as vengeance."

The linked ponies both only smiled and shook their heads, and then they said quietly: "Such things are determined by history and the eye of the beholder. And how do you presume to bring justice upon us? Is there any judge who has not already declared us guilty before the trial begins? Is there any jury of our peers, who can understand us, who are not already contaminated with hatred for us? Is there any lawyer to defend us to the full extent of his ability? Well, we suppose there is always the last. There are always the greedy, and always the idealists."

Luna and Scrivener were silent for a moment, and then the sapphire mare stepped forwards and slapped Gymbr Luna hard, knocking them both sprawling, the two perfectly reflecting each other even as they both chuckled and stared at the ground, whispering: "Yes. We are too weak to fight back, completely at your mercy, unable to use any of our powers in this broken state. Perhaps your idea of justice is not so different from our own."

The sapphire mare bared her fangs at this, but Scrivener reached up and caught her shoulder, glaring down at the dual entities before he said moodily: "Maybe we should just move on to business."

There was silence for a few moments, and then both sides of Gymbr nodded and closed their eyes, saying quietly: "We realize that we made a grave error of judgment. Fuse us back together: we do not ask for our soulstone core, only that we are... again made one. We have no beating heart, we have no Kundalini... we do not even know how we are still alive. Perhaps it is simply because of our will to survive... perhaps it is our punishment, for what we have done wrong."

"Life alone is not enough punishment for thou." Luna growled, leaning down and glaring at the copy of herself, and then she shook her head and said quietly: "I promise thou this, here and now. I will not work beside thee. I will ensure thou art not freed. And already I have asked my servants to prepare a special cell for thee, deep, deep in Subterra. The only thing I am willing to offer thee is this: if thou provides us useful information, I shall not have thine other half dragged to the other side of Equestria. And it is only after this... whatever-it-is with the Pious is over that I shall permit thee to die. Either thou lives as prisoner until the Pious are driven back, and then executed for thy treason... or thou lives as prisoner, does not tell us all thou knows, and I shall ensure the Pious find thee and are able to do whatever they desire to thee if we are defeated."

There was silence for a few moments, and then both sides of Gymbr closed their eyes and murmured: "Well played, Luna Brynhild. You are cunning and cruel, and... remind us of a younger us. By which we mean no offense: perhaps the younger us was a better us..."

Scrivener Blooms only grunted moodily, while Luna Brynhild shook her head slowly before simply glaring at the creature, and both sides of Gymbr tilted their head back and forth as if in thought for a few moments before nodding briefly. "Then today we shall tell you of what we saw of the Light, and who we fought beside."

"Greater Heaven?" Scrivener Blooms asked quietly, and Gymbr laughed quietly at this: the way the sounds overlapped was... beautiful, but also frustrating, and purely creepy from the fact this was... this was essentially some unfused version of himself and Luna and...

Scrivener shuddered a bit, as Gymbr explained: "No. Greater Heaven is a place of absolute peace, where there is no toil, no work, no anger. It is a place without hatred. And it is a place without love. It is a place where all things move according to the Light."

"What the hell is this Light?" Scrivener asked sharply, gesturing with a Talon as he shook his head with a grimace. "And I mean, yeah, Greater Heaven doesn't sound good for us but... it sounds like some people's idea of-"

"Do not defend them!" It was the most emotion Gymbr had managed to summon up so far, and it was somehow unsurprising to see that it was coming from anger. Gymbr Luna's horn flashed, and Gymbr Scrivener's claws flexed... but then both sides of the entity gasped and fell weakly against each other, closing their eyes, rasping for air.

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and dual creatures shuddered weakly before they whispered: "Greater Heaven is nothing but a lie of order. A soulless, empty machine, worse than Valthrudnir's Decretum, where at least the Clockwork Ponies act with some semblance of intellect. We have seen Greater Heaven. It is awful, and it is empty, and everyone there is calm... calm, peaceful, and utterly alone. We would not wish that upon even Hel.

"And that is all aside. We fought the Light upon another world. A world the Light had already cut out of our cluster of countless worlds, but one that even while it was dying, took much semblance to our own. They were careful: they chose a world we did not know about. A world that has not been mapped, or even visited by any outside presence for many years." Gymbr continued quietly. "The Light is careful. It desired to learn about us before it challenged us, now that the one thing it feared is gone..."

Luna and Scrivener frowned, and when Gymbr smiled at them, they understood. They both reared back, unconsciously mimicking each other as the dual entities nodded to them, even as Scrivener Blooms whispered: "Valthrudnir?"

"Yes. The parasite kept the disease at bay. The Pious and the Light would not dare attract Valthrudnir's attention." Gymbr's heads shook briefly, and then the dual entity smiled again, with bitter amusement. "We wonder often what Valthrudnir would think, if only he had learned that it was his presence that kept the Light at bay for so many years... it was not until they were sure that he was gone they began to make their intrusions against our world, after all."

"But the Pious were here before... Selene was buried here." Scrivener said slowly, as Luna only remained silent, trying to work out facts in her mind: besides, they always did better this way. Scrivener handled the conversation; she dealt with hitting and threatening whoever they were dealing with when it was necessary. "She was made from... a demon and a Greater Heaven Angel, right?"

Gymbr nodded calmly and said softly: "The Pious retrieve powerful demons to use as breeding tools, to create Nephilim. The Nephilim are their siege artillery... incredibly powerful, but their bodies are... unstable. Frail."

"Selene." Scrivener murmured quietly, nodding slowly. There was silence for a moment, and then both Scrivener and Luna looked pointedly at the two sides of Gymbr, and the dual entities nodded, both closing their eyes.

"We are remembering." they said softly, and for a few moments there was silence before they picked up their story. "The world of the ponies was much like ours, but... vulnerable, soft. It was a world where Nightmare Moon had never existed, nor Veliuona, nor... many other things. Even the dragons were... soft. They did not have hard scales, nor did they breathe fire. They were tamed by earth ponies... we taught them to use the dragons as mounts in war, instead of play... we... we tried to save them... we tried to so hard to save them..."

Gymbr looked down silently. "But we did not. We failed them. We failed Kvasir, and we failed Foldraumr. The Light was more powerful than we had anticipated, and more numerous: the Light washed over us, and even after we drove it back with darkness... even after we freed so many souls from the Light's cruel grip... the Light wounded Kvasir. And Foldraumr made... a mistake."

"Foldraumr..." Luna frowned, lowering her head and thinking hard... and then her eyes widened before she looked up and whispered: "The _Jötnar_ messenger? We remember him..."

"Yes. Who our brother doted on whenever he came to our court. Who even Odin did not raise weapon against. And who was one of the first of his own kind to be slain by Valthrudnir's treachery. But the _Jötnar_ do not die, and Foldraumr's spirit was not pulled into the Void. He only wandered Niflheim, watched as it collapsed into Helheim, watched as Valthrudnir struggled to find the core world. And for many years, he searched for someone who could commune with him. And who he eventually found was the Goddess Hel, after being drawn into the special purgatory she keeps for her fallen... compatriots, we suppose they are."

There was silence for a few moments, as Scrivener and Luna tried to digest this, and then Gymbr smiled faintly. "We think it is her idea of honoring them. A strange one perhaps, but... we neither know nor like Hel. Not as well as we came to know our... friends."

Gymbr was quiet, the two ponies that made up this dual god looking away silently for a few moments before they both nodded, then said softly: "Hel gave a locket to Foldraumr, that she filled with holy water that would contain his essence. It acted as an anchor, and she taught him to create a body for himself of ice and snow, like her own puppets. Hel sent Foldraumr to find us after Kvasir's disappearance: she thought a _Jötnar_ would be able to stand against us. Would be a match for our glory."

The linked ponies both smiled grimly, closed their eyes, bowed their heads forwards. "Of course, he was nowhere near our power, our majesty, our might. But he did not have a chance to test us: his presence in the world... the Blinded Realm, it attracted the attention of the Pious there."

"So there were Pious there. Not just this... Light." Scrivener said slowly, and Gymbr nodded before the stallion asked finally: "The Pious are... they're controlled by the Light? But if I remember right... you accused the Pious of sending the assassin after Kvasir, too. But the Whistler can't have anything to do with the Light. He killed the Pious."

"Yes, he did. He killed Pious that had made contact with the unwashed. Your mind is telling you, showing you what you want to see... but see the entire picture. See how they were killed." Gymbr's sides encouraged, and then both sides of the god gritted their teeth as Gymbr Luna struggled to make her horn light up with magic, gasping for breath as she concentrated on a spell, and both Luna and Scrivener looked at her not just with wariness, but pity.

The Gymbr Luna cursed weakly, straining, her body trembling with the effort as her horn flickered weakly in and out as she stared up at Luna Brynhild almost desperately, and after a few moments the sapphire mare finally sighed quietly and lowered her own head, saying dryly: "This had best not be some stupid trick, Gymbr, or by all of Asgard I shall smite-"

A spark of energy flew from gnarled, twisted alicorn to soulstone horn, and Luna Brynhild winced backwards before her eyes widened: for a moment, she saw a flash of images overtop reality, of Gymbr's memories... of the Blessed that had been butchered sloppily in Heaven, and the Pious, so neatly, calmly killed, by something that...

"The assassin killed them quickly, was intimate with the knowledge of their bodies... but it was not brutality, not viciousness that made him so sloppy with the others. He did not know where to strike, how to cut or hurt the Blessed, because they were not... something like his own." Luna's eyes widened, and then she shook her head hurriedly, exclaiming: "But the Whistler... he was so different! He-"

"We enjoy your name for him. Yes, he is different... because he is not made as the Pious are. We have told you already... the Light has more at its beck and call than just the Pious. The Pious are merely the servants we see most often... the Pious are enraptured with the Light, that they call the True God, He Of The Many Countless Faces." Gymbr replied softly, shaking its heads slowly. "Foldraumr was to be taken before him, but we saved the _Jötnar_. And in gratitude, he joined us... until Kvasir was wounded, and dying."

There was silence for a few moments, and then both Gymbr halves looked down and said quietly: "Foldraumr believed that his life essence would save Kvasir. He only meant to give Kvasir a single drop... but Hel leaves not even the hearts of her servants without trap or cunning trick. The moment the locket was opened, Foldraumr's entire life poured out, his spirit absorbed into Kvasir: it was clear what Hel intended. To overload whoever attempted to claim her servant's powers for their own and kill them.

"But Kvasir is made of many gods, of many ages, mixed together by Valthrudnir. The essence of the _Jötnar_ and the powers of so many gods mixed together..." Both sides of Gymbr lowered their heads silently. "These opposing forces created chaos. Chaos, that could not be controlled nor contained. Chaos, in the form of what the Draconequus call the Mad Hatter."

"God and _Jötnar_, mixed together in the same vessel..." Luna shivered and shook her head, then she asked finally: "But he was with you, on this... blind world?"

"The Blinded Realm. But he was... it was not our fault." Both sides of Gymbr looked up, as if asking for mercy, as if pleading for a chance to explain itself. "We... we had no choice but to banish him. His powers were too great, too out of control... at first, he was not... he was both Foldraumr and Kvasir, fighting for dominance in the same vessel... we did not know he would survive, and he was attracting the eyes of the Pious! We had no choice but to send him to Ginnungagap and flee to continue our battle with the Light!"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "No. Thou did have a choice. And the decision that thou made is what sets thou apart from us... what makes thou Gymbr, and us Brynhild and Scrivener." The sapphire mare looked up coldly, shaking her head as she bared her fangs. "We never abandon an ally... we never toss them into the seas of chaos, and we never flee the enemy!"

"And look at how that's turned out for you!" shouted both sides of Gymbr, the mare side a little louder than the warped stallion half. "You have destroyed us, the only being capable of standing up to the Light! You have lost Heaven to the Pious, the very enemy we were working to stop!"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna gave a thin smile, shaking her head slowly as she said softly: "Oh, aye. Our fault, aye. Our fault that thou art a coward, and a waste of life and energy. Thou had powers beyond that of a god, and thou wasted them all. Pathetic, weak and stupid creature. Loathsome, broken wretch. Nay, even wasting these words upon thee... 'tis a crime. 'Tis a crime, because to even acknowledge what a worthless wastrel thou art... that is giving thee far too much credit, far more than thou deserves."

There was silence for a few moments, and then both sides of Gymbr smiled bitterly and shook their heads slowly, saying quietly: "You are so quick to judge us. You are so quick to tell us that we are fools. But what about yourself, Luna Brynhild? You are not without flaw and weakness. You are not without your own crimes and sins... such as your desire for milking Scrivener Blooms of his vital essence any way you can. That was never a weakness we had, as we recall..."

Luna snarled furiously at this, her eyes flashing, but Scrivener Blooms only shook his head in disgust and muttered: "No. Now you're just trying to get us mad at you. Which is stupid, considering that we all kind of want to kill you, but I guess it also goes to show that you really must hate yourself for what you've done. Which somehow... I don't find all that comforting."

The sapphire mare growled moodily in agreement as she settled back slightly, her eyes narrowed, her expression dark and foreboding as she muttered: "Aye. Well, keep this up, Gymbr, and we shall introduce thee to our own tortures. We know well what thou liked to pride thyself in, twisted creature... we shall see what thou thinks of us after we demonstrate that we are just as capable as thou art in such arts."

"We would welcome it." Gymbr replied quietly, and Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks. There was silence for a few moments, and then both halves of the god lowered their heads, closing their eyes and saying softly: "We know, do you not understand? We know that we have... ruined everything. And now we fear for the future, because... you are us, Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms. You are us. You prove that with every day that passes, more and more... you are us."

The two ponies traded uneasy looks, shifting silently as there was a long, uncomfortable pause, and then Gymbr said quietly: "We have told you what we know. We nearly defeated the Light... we drove it back, for a time. And we discovered that our darkness could blot out the Light infecting people's hearts. We will teach you this, and we will give you all the rest of our knowledge as well. We only ask that you keep your promise, Luna and Scrivener: keep us alive until this war is over. And when it ends, you will kill us."

"Thou shall make no demands of me." Luna said icily, and then she looked down for a moment, licking her lips slowly before glancing up and asking impulsively: "The soulstone core. Will it be of any use to us?"

Both halves of Gymbr only laughed quietly, looking down before they whispered: "We saw that the Pious tried to steal it. They must know it is the source of our power. He Of Many Countless Faces must desire it, to continue to make himself stronger, to make his Light... shine, through this universe, and blot out all lunacy, and anger, and hate, and reason."

"You know, it's because you say things from the absolute worst possible viewpoint that might have helped convince us you were nothing but a lying asshole." Scrivener said sourly, and both sides of Gymbr scowled up at him. He only glowered back, however: Gymbr was too weak to hurt him, and it wasn't as if he was afraid of physical pain anyway. What scared him was what Gymbr had said before: that they were just like him. That they _were_ him.

Luna shook her head fiercely as she picked up these thoughts, looking over at the stallion and muttering: "Nay, we are not. And I think we have had enough storytime for today, unless thou can tell us... what we should expect from the Pious."

Both halves of Gymbr only smiled at this, raising their heads before they said softly in unison: "We know that if you are anything like us, you have already begun to piece together what they are capable of in your mind, Brynhild. Just as we know you would prefer to find out for yourself what they are capable of... we only ask that you will keep in mind that turning your back upon one is a bad idea."

"I remember its touch... how that alone was enough to steal all the energy from my body..." Luna murmured, and then she shook her head briefly before glowering a little at the dual entities. "Very well, be useless, Gymbr. But if we die-"

"The Pious are not among the worst creatures you have faced. Yes, they are powerful... but they are very... brittle. You will discover how easy it is to rip them apart with your bare hooves soon enough." Gymbr replied pleasantly, and Scrivener and Luna both traded awkward looks before both halves of the god bowed their heads to them. "We must keep some information to ourselves to ensure our survival. We fought the Light for years, until..."

"Until what? Why did thou give up in thy fight, Gymbr, if thou claims to have beaten the Light back, to have come from another world where thou wert ruler, King? Why wert thou so convinced thou had to take over Heaven, and not simply warn us of what was coming?" Luna asked pessimistically, and Gymbr only smiled with silent calm in return, looking up steadily until the sapphire winged unicorn snorted in disgust. "Very well, I see then. So be it. We shall speak of this at another juncture."

Both halves of the god nodded calmly, and Luna glowered between them before she reached out and smacked her mirrored half. It almost knocked Gymbr Luna over, her straggly blue mane falling over her face, and Luna trembled as her hooves dug against the cement, as she felt her shoulders hunch up and her breathing quicken. Her hooves itched to just... to keep hitting. To pummel this twisted version of herself until there was next to nothing left of her, just blood, and a smear on the ground.

She breathed slowly in and out before Scrivener Blooms reached up and squeezed the mare's shoulder gently. Luna grumbled under her breath, but she nodded after a moment and shook herself briefly, muttering: "Yes. Let us leave, before I give in to urges I should better resist."

Scrivener Blooms smiled a little, and then both he and Luna before the sapphire mare sighed and flicked her horn lightly as she turned, and the heavy armored door behind them clanked loudly before swinging slowly open. There was silence as they regarded the halves of Gymbr, their alter selves, for a few moments... and then finally, they turned and headed outside, the stallion saying finally: "We'll be back, Gymbr."

"Tomorrow, or the next day. We know. We look forwards to our next meeting." the entity shared between two bodies replied, and then both broken pieces of the god smiled and bowed their heads as Luna and Scrivener left, saying softly: "We look forwards to it with great expectation."

* * *

Innocence growled as she paced slowly around the den room of her old home... a home she hadn't been inside of for almost sixty years. Well, sixty years to her: her parents kept whining that it had been around a week for them, but she just found these complaints pathetic and annoying. Just because it was a week for them didn't automatically make it a week's worth for her, yet that was the way they were treating her, all the same.

She wasn't polymorphed: she couldn't. Her cutie mark kept glimmering with alien radiance, and she hated that she wasn't allowed to wear so much as a single scrap of cloth over her body. Her dark purple scales flexed and glimmered in the light as she shook her blade-like horn crankily, but there were three rings sealed around it, and she couldn't yank these off, nor use her magic to simply overload them.

Well, maybe she could do the latter, but what purpose would that serve? What these idiots didn't get, most of all, was that she didn't _want_ to run away. She wanted to be with them: they were her parents. Not that it meant she loved them, of course, or anything like that... but there was this soft, weak little biological connection with them she could manipulate, as if their blood ties actually _meant_ something, which was stupid.

But she would gladly use that to her advantage, all the same, if it would help her pursuit of power. If it would help her learn all the things Gymbr had apparently been too busy to teach her... and she snarled as she stomped a claw against the floor, her eyes glowing with anger, the weights around her lower limbs jangling together lightly. He'd blinded her with all his big flashy parlor tricks he'd taught her, promised her she'd be invincible, but then her stupid blood-mother had gone and taken her apart, piece-by-piece, like a helpless, worthless little toy...

But her _Móðer_ and her blood-father had destroyed Gymbr... and then the monsters that Gymbr had been fighting, had taught _her_ to fight, had swept in and ambushed them. It disgusted Sin that they had been forced out of their own home by the angels, but she understood that. What she didn't understand was why they were sticking around at all. Hell, she didn't understand why Gymbr had been determined to stay in Valhalla, trying to eke out every little bit of training and creation he could... which the moron had lost everything from, thanks to refusing to shut down the Hourglass.

So her mother and father had proven themselves superior, stronger than Gymbr. She guessed that meant Twilight Sparkle probably was, too, but... she found it harder to take advice from and simper up to her blood-mother for many different reasons. Innocence scowled a bit at this, and then she flung herself down on the bedding and closed her eyes tightly.

For now, she was stuck here, trying to pretend, to make nice with Mommy Dearest, though. What she really wanted was to go and find Luna and Scrivener, however... to try and convince her parents, her _real_ parents, that their way of thinking was outdated and outmoded, and wouldn't help them survive against the Pious. And most of all, to get power from them: she would do anything, _anything_, in order to have them start teaching her, to sample their energies, to learn how her father controlled corruption so well and study the enhancements he had made upon himself...

She would do anything. For now, they wanted her to be their little girl, which she did her best to do. She would have much preferred if they wanted her body or even the position of slave... although after all her years with Gymbr, and the palace of pleasure they'd lived in, the hedonism and the power, and just the... the getting to do whatever the hell you wanted feeling, so long as you listened to the God Gymbr and worshiped him however he asked to be worshiped... and she had come to take a twisted enjoyment in serving the whims of others, so long as they were more powerful than her.

Innocence shook her head briefly, then he reached up and rubbed grouchily at her horn again. She had been out of touch with so-called 'normal' ponies so long that it was hard to remember how she should act. After all, almost all her time in Valhalla had been spent either training, letting Gymbr experiment on her, or simply enjoying her time with her lover, her master, and all his many admirers and... hobbies. Like causing pain: sometimes to her, but in a good way... sometimes to others, in a very bad way. He had taught her the finer things in life: how to absorb the energies, even the souls of others to enhance her own strength; how to torture and maim; the best ways to use her body to pleasure others... and pleasure herself, especially by hurting others.

Then Innocence looked up crankily as Twilight Sparkle entered the room. Her coat looked bleached, and she had stitched herself up with heavy string painted with an elixir that would help keep her spirit locked solidly into her body. She was trying to smile, and like a child, Innocence blew a raspberry at her when she entered, making the Lich sigh and lower her head a little.

There was awkward silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle shook herself briefly before she straightened and said quietly: "Innocence, I think today we should go for a walk to-"

"Ponyville? Yeah, let's parade me around like a war trophy. Maybe I can meet all my old friends, who, as you keep reminding me, are only a week older than we last met. I'm older than Antares now, immortal, and a goddess! I don't want to play... hopscotch with Clinker, or waste my time with little baby foals and little baby foal games." Innocence retorted icily, and Twilight Sparkle sighed and dropped her head, closing her eyes. "Why don't you go cry a little, Mommy Dearest?"

"Stop calling me that." Twilight said quietly but firmly, even as her eyes stared down at the floor with almost-tangible melancholy. She sighed a little, glancing over her shoulder and stretching her discolored wings: they looked a little waxy still, like they were only half-formed... mostly because they were. She had never jumped between bodies so fast before... she was surprised her magic even worked, but this corpse had come from a unicorn. A donation from the hospital, if she remembered right... but age, weight, gender, none of that mattered. A corpse was just raw materials to be reshaped into... well, her. She just always felt it worked better when the dead body was at least given up willingly.

They were silent for a few more seconds, caught in an awkward standoff, and then Innocence looked up and said quietly: "Look. I'll be nice to you. I'll even... pretend to be your daughter, if that's what you really want. But take these rings off my horn and these stupid weights off me, I'm not going to run away or fight you. You beat Gymbr. You proved you were superior to him. I want... you... and _Móðer_ and Daddy..." The end of the sentence was almost rushed, before she put on her best pleading smile, leaning forwards as her eyes glowed. "I want to be a family again."

Twilight trembled, looking away. It was all so transparent... and it hurt so much, so goddamn much, to see Innocence behaving like this. To see her daughter, her own flesh and blood, willing to give up so much of herself just to try and get a little more strength, a little more power... "Please stop it, Innocence. I want that, I do... but we can't trust you right now. And it's not because I think you're going to run away or hurt us. I know..."

She shivered a little, thinking of the way Innocence had fawned over Luna and Scrivener. Thinking of how... obsessed she was, with power, with doing anything she could to get it. Offering them love, companionship... her body, her spirit, her very... soul. She had lost... all her morals, forgotten everything they'd taught her, simply... stumbled off the path, and Twilight was determined to somehow find a way to drag her daughter back into the light, one way or another.

Innocence cleared her throat loudly, drawing the Lich's attention up before the strange unicorn asked sourly: "So what do you want me to do then? What the hell do you want me to say? Am I just supposed to sit around until you suddenly start trusting me and loving me, remembering that I'm your own daughter, your flesh and blood again?"

Twilight shivered at this, at the way Innocence manipulated her so compulsively, plucked at her emotions with a terrible... naturalness. The Lich shook her head briefly, then said quietly: "Well, I'm not going to take the rings off as long as you keep doing this, Innocence. Because you _are_ my daughter and I do love you. And whether it's been a week or a lifetime, I still love you, and I'm still here for you. But I'm not going to just... give in and give you whatever you want because you think you can manipulate me or hurt me."

"I can hurt you." Innocence growled, and then she shook her head and snapped: "Any time I wanted, I could break out of here! It wouldn't take more than... than half a minute for me to blow these rings off and then hit you with a dispel so powerful it would-"

"Snap my stitches, and weaken me, but it wouldn't kill me, Innocence." Twilight replied quietly, shaking her head briefly before she closed her eyes and said softly: "You're arrogant. That's arrogance, not confidence, Innocence... that's a weakness, not something to be proud of."

Innocence only growled moodily in response, and there was silence for a few moments before the Lich suggested hesitantly, taking a few steps forwards: "Why don't I call Luna and Scrivy and Antares? And I'll invite Scarlet Sage too... we'll have a family night together. How about that?"

"Is that suppose to make me go teary-eyed and turn over a new leaf or something? Or are you going to actually all show some spine and maybe listen to what I have to say instead of just... whining and whimpering and complaining and trying to make me a good little girl again?" Sin asked with disgust, shaking her head briefly. "What does it matter? Say I do honestly enjoy myself. Say I do try and make nice with you all. Say that everything goes according to plan. Well, why do I feel that even if all that happens, you're still not going to believe me, no matter how honest I am, how open I am, how truthful I am?"

"I can tell when you're lying, Innocence." Twilight said softly, and the strange unicorn gave her a moody, almost disgusted look. But at the same time, there was a childishness in her eyes that the Lich found oddly reassuring. It was a reminder of the past, of how strong-willed her daughter had always been, about how they had always clashed... and yet how, all the same, they had always found some level of friendship, camaraderie, _trust_ between them. They had always been mother and daughter.

Innocence huffed in response, and Twilight smiled faintly in reply to this before the Lich asked gently: "Would you like me to ask Scarlet Sage to bring Mercury and Lily too? It's been a long time for you since you saw your cousins... but... you have to promise to behave around them."

The strange unicorn scowled at her mother, but then Twilight leaned forwards, voice even as she continued: "You could consider it a little bit of a challenge, maybe. If you can behave yourself around your cousins tonight, if you're willing to show that you can play well with others and that you can swallow all this... bitterness and hatred you've learned... then I promise I'll remove your rings. But if you upset anyone, especially those foals... then I'll leave those rings on for at least a month."

Innocence shivered at this, reaching up and touching her horn as she felt a twist inside her stomach. A month without magic... her powers would probably start to weaken. As it was, she felt... weaker than she had been before, and she blamed that on Twilight Sparkle. Sure, Celestia and Twilight had both tried to explain to her that she had been stronger because of Asgard's energies, and that now that she was out of accelerated time her body was going to get weaker... but she thought it was all lies. It was just something else for them to try and leash her with, which was strange, considering... she had already promised to bow to them...

She shook her head briefly, then sighed tiredly and studied Twilight Sparkle for a few moments before licking her lips and saying slowly: "I don't think my cousins are going to like see me in these heavy manacles and these rings... you better remove them for tonight. I know you can always put them back on me later."

"And I know that the moment I take them off you, you'll lash out with a blast of pure magic energy and attempt to destroy your restraints." Twilight replied quietly, and Innocence bared her teeth almost in challenge before the Lich said softly: "And I'm asking you right now not to, because I will."

"I promise." Sin said immediately: she didn't mean it, of course. The moment Twilight took off her restraints, she planned to disenchant them into oblivion... and possibly smash Twilight with an exorcism just to show her she wasn't afraid of her.

Twilight sighed quietly, studying her daughter intently before her horn began to glow. Innocence looked up eagerly as the suppression rings started to lift slowly free of her horn... and the moment she felt all three of them slide free, she lashed her horn out, focusing all the magic she could into a wild blast-

It did nothing. There wasn't even a spark, and Innocence mouthed wordlessly before she cursed as all three rings slammed back into place on her horn, staggering and trying to reach her claws up to grab at her horn... and instead only toppling over thanks to the weight of the restraints around her forelimbs, groaning in pain as Twilight said quietly: "I'm very disappointed in you, Innocence. For not keeping your promise... and for not even being able to detect an antimagic charm."

Innocence blinked stupidly, then slowly stretched one limb out, staring at it with disbelief. Antimagic runes were glowing over it... and the strange unicorn trembled before she shook her head fiercely and shouted: "Y-You tricked me! That's not fair!"

Twilight smiled faintly at this irony, then she said quietly: "That's not our fault, Innocence. You tricked yourself, not bothering to check your own restraints over. You at least recognize those weights are enchanted, don't you?"

Innocence flushed in humiliation, shivering a little before she snarled as she picked herself up, snapping: "Look, shut up! I'm stronger than you, I'm better than you, you won because I was weakened from the pulse and you... you cheated! F-"

Then Innocence winced as there was a faint spark along her forelegs, looking down dumbly as Twilight gave a small smile and said softly: "I just put that enchantment on you. I learned it back when I was trying to find alternatives for a swear jar, because... Luna wasn't really getting the idea of it. I put it on you while you were busy temper-tantruming."

The young mare mouthed wordlessly, then looked stupidly down at her faintly-glowing bracers before she looked up and snarled: "You b-"

A sharper blast of electricity shocked over her, silencing her with a wince, and Twilight couldn't help but smile a little wider. Innocence shouted in wordless fury, then stomped her claws angrily before her horn began to glow brightly... but a moment later, the glow was absorbed into the rings instead, an the strange unicorn stumbled backwards with a wince of pain before she trembled, then simply collapsed forwards on her front.

Twilight gazed at her daughter, her smile becoming fainter, sadder. She studied the mare as she trembled... and whether she was supposedly Antares' age or not thanks to the time distortion of the Hourglass, right now she looked... every inch just the upset little girl she had once been, beaten after too many attempts at spells above her level, or who had tried so hard, for so long, to learn to fly... but every attempt had ended in this. Well, more scrapes and bruises, but the feeling of misery and self-pity and self-loathing was there, and all the same.

That was Innocence. That was her little girl, that was Innocence. The Lich smiled faintly, shaking her head briefly, taking a strange... reassurance in this in spite of everything, before the violet mare said softly: "Tell you what. Why don't we sit down together and have some ice cream? And then we can go to Ponyville, see some of your old friends, and pick you up a nice little outfit for tonight. Then we can go to Scarlet Sage's and politely invite her and her family to come and have dinner with us tonight, and stay around afterwards for a little while to play games and... spend time together. Get to know each other again."

Innocence scowled at this, then she slowly pushed herself up to a standing position as she asked with disgust: "So you think that after all this, you can make everything better by... by sitting down and having some ice cream with me? You really think I would be spending any time with you at all if I had any choice whatsoever in the matter?"

Twilight Sparkle only shrugged a little at this, then the Lich said softly: "I'm reaching out to you, Innocence, but I can only stretch halfway. One day, I'm going to find the one thing that's going to make you stretch back to me... no matter what it is. I love you. I love you, and Scrivener and Luna love you, and we're all determined to... to help you find yourself and remember who you are."

There was silence for a few moments, as Innocence trembled a little, looking down and closing her eyes for a moment, fighting off these strange feelings that rose through her before she sighed tiredly and looked up, asking in a tired voice: "Alright. Fine. Whatever. I could care less, just... stop talking to me and stay away from me."

The Lich only shrugged and smiled faintly, and Innocence chewed on her lip before sitting back and silently watching as Twilight headed to the kitchen to put together a few bowls of ice cream for them... and even with as hard and cold and greedy as she had become, she couldn't fight the sense of nostalgia that washed over her, tinged with longing, and regret that she pretended was just more anger at being denied her right to pursue both power and freedom.


	40. A Normal Family Gathering

Chapter Thirty Seven: A Normal Family Gathering

~BlackRoseRaven

Mercury was gazing adoringly up at Innocence, while Lily looked a little more nervous at the sight of her cousin. Luna kept glancing at Sin and giggling despite herself as Twilight looked less-enthused: for tonight, she had removed the rings from her daughter's horn, since the enchantments on her bracers were more than enough to keep her magic in check.

To draw attention and questions away from her bracers, Innocence had picked out some clothing: a flowing black cape, and much-more-notably, a spiked costume collar locked around her neck. Mostly because it upset Twilight, Scrivener thought wryly, but he wasn't about to go and say anything. Besides, at least Innocence was... trying. A little.

Most of the family was clustered together in the den room: Antares and Prestige were both glowering now and then at Innocence, and Aphrodisia was trying to be nice to her cousin, although she was a little bit distracted; understandable, with her parents still missing. Apple Bloom looked more than a little uncomfortable, slowly sipping whiskey from a tall glass as she leaned over the kitchen counter, while Scarlet Sage kept studying her sibling intently.

But Celestia, Luna, and Scrivener were trying to sit back, trying to give Innocence a little space, and Mercury and Lily seemed... their normal selves, really. Sure, one was excitable and one was a little... worried-looking... but then again, that was the usual state for both of the young fillies.

They had eaten a small, awkward dinner outside: Innocence had loudly, clearly asked her father to make her steak as rare and bloody as possible. Which almost made Lily throw up and Mercury grin widely and look excitedly at her parents, but both of the mares had only glared at her, and the Pegasus filly had promptly and meekly asked for just a little bit of green salad.

Then they had all come inside, to have drinks and conversation... well, sort of. There wasn't much of either. Apple Bloom was the only pony drinking anything, let alone anything with alcohol, and Luna, Celestia, and Scrivener were the only ponies keeping up any conversation.

Eventually, however, Mercury cleared her throat and sidled a little closer to Innocence, asking finally: "So... so you... it was a long time for you, right, even though like... for us it wasn't. I mean... you look so huge and strong, Sin!"

Innocence wanted to glare down at the foal, but after a moment she only grunted and nodded. And after a few seconds of Mercury looking up at her excitedly, she finally said almost grudgingly: "Yeah. For me it was more than sixty years, actually. I'm an adult now, Mercury."

"Oh." Lily said in a very small, very quiet voice, clearly getting the hint, although Mercury only frowned up at Innocence.

The strange unicorn rolled her eyes at this, starting to open her mouth to snap something... and then she caught the curdling glare Apple Bloom was giving her, and Sin felt... she felt odd, for a moment. It woke up memories that seemed... fresher somehow these days, while everything that she had experienced in Valhalla was starting to feel... more faded, was breaking up in her mind, like she was losing those memories because her mind and body were adjusting to this world's time again.

No, that was impossible, that was just... a trick of her mind. She just felt... all the things she did from Apple Bloom's glare because... she was letting herself feel too much, she was indulging nostalgia too much. But maybe tonight that wasn't entirely a bad thing, she thought, as she shifted nervously... and then said almost abruptly to the two fillies: "But I remember... I remember the times we spent together. I didn't... I didn't have friends like you in Valhalla."

Innocence tasted these words and realized with surprise... it was true. She hadn't really had any friends in Heaven. Dusk and Myre and Twilight Shadow had been... servants, really. Puppets, almost, serving Lord Gymbr... and because Gymbr had told them to, serving her. Doing her every whim. Teaching and sharing with her all their forbidden knowledge but... not friends. Even when they were good to her they still weren't... friends.

She shook these thoughts hurriedly off, then forced a small smile as she asked: "Do you two remember when we were kids and we went into the Everfree Forest on our own? Well, you didn't want to go, Lily, but Mercury and I convinced you because I said the forest would protect me, so it would probably protect you too... and Mercury just threatened to beat you up..."

Mercury huffed a little, but the young Pegasus had flitted into the air, looking warmly down at Innocence as Lily looked up a bit less warily, a bit more openly. And most important of all, Innocence felt Apple Bloom loosening up a bit, her gaze more appraising now as Innocence continued the story with a bit of a smile: "But then we ran right into that giant tree spider..."

Across the small room, Twilight smiled a little at her daughter, even as Luna said softly: "She is trying, I think... but she is like thou art, Celestia. Or wert... always assessing others, never able to sit back and simply have a conversation, constantly seeking to twist things to her advantage. I... I am very worried for her."

Scrivener and Celestia both nodded a little, and then Twilight Sparkle said quietly: "Don't judge her right away, Luna... I mean, look at Applejack. She's... Avalon still has her under careful watch at Sweet Apple Acres but she's... she seems okay. She seems like her old self, even if Gymbr... got his claws into her and..."

She fell quiet, and Celestia murmured: "But the long-term effects remain to be seen, Twilight Sparkle. Anyone... even someone as honest as Applejack, I'm sure, can put on their best face for a few days. We won't truly understand how she's perhaps... changed... for a few days yet."

The Lich looked down and nodded slowly, giving a quiet sigh and murmuring: "I guess you're right, yeah. I'm... I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself, but I can't help it. I just hope... I _need_ things to work out with our little girl, one way or the other."

Luna nodded slowly... then frowned and looked up uneasily as Nightmare Moon whispered through her mind: _Then let her choose: if she chooses us, to come to us, prostrate herself before us... so be it. She is an adult, powerful, almost a goddess as she claims to be, and she is filled with desire for more... we understand it, do we not? We should... feed her... we should give her, anything she begs for..._

"Silence, monster." Luna hissed through gritted teeth, and when Celestia frowned over at her, the sapphire mare shook her head and muttered: "Nightmare Moon has an... unwelcome opinion on the matter, that is all."

Twilight Sparkle shivered and nodded a few times, then closed her eyes as she felt Nightmare Moon slide into her thoughts for a moment, trying to be soothing, reassuring... and in all the wrong ways. In ways that made her tremble, made her angry, and made her... terrified, with how rational and delightful they sounded despite how... awful they were at the same time.

"That worries me." Celestia said quietly, and all three ponies looked up as the ivory mare lowered her head a little, her eyes flicking across the room towards Innocence to study her as she said softly: "Nightmare Moon might attempt to take advantage of this situation with Innocence. In a way, she and Gymbr... have similarities."

_Yes, except I am not weak and stupid._ Nightmare Moon replied calmly in the minds of the three linked ponies, and then Scrivener winced as he felt her invisible hooves slide up along his spine, sending chills through him as her voice whispered seductively in his ear: _We remember the story, Because Love Conquers All... we saw the mistakes we made there, the weakness we showed. We will not show that weakness again. Don't you want to give your little girl what she wants?_

Scrivener Blooms grimaced and didn't reply, looking silently up into the corner of the room, while Twilight Sparkle gazed across at Innocence, then shook her head and said softly: "Our daughter... I believe our daughter is in there somewhere. She's... she's a good girl. She's strong. She... she's just a little... lost right now, but we can help her find herself, with love and support and compassion."

_That's all I want, too._ Nightmare Moon said gently. And the awful thing was, that in this masochistic, twisted passion-entity's mind... she was speaking the truth. She wanted to make them all strong, lock them all together with unbreakable bonds, give them love and affection... _Yes, yes! Exactly. So why do you still refuse me... Lord Scrivener Blooms, my King of the Night, my god. Do you like that? Or do I need to add more emphasis to the word... worship you more... or perhaps I should prove that I am loyal to you all and share my affections with Mistress Luna, or Twilight Sparkle..._

"Get out of here. Get out of our minds, now, we will... we will deal with thee later." Luna growled to herself, and there was a flash of eyes and smiling teeth in their mind before the sense of Nightmare Moon finally faded away.

Celestia studied the ponies, watching as they relaxed, but also traded almost ashamed, worried looks, before the ivory mare simply nodded a little to them and said quietly: "I know and trust that... Nightmare Moon still serves a purpose, Luna. She's part of you... and part of Scrivener, and you too, Twilight. It's hard for me to say this right now, with frustrations running high, but... please try and work with her, not against her."

Luna grumbled moodily, then she sighed and nodded before looking to the side as Antares slipped a bit towards them, the glossy-black unicorn saying quietly: "Maybe, guys, we should... play a board game or something, I dunno. But I think we kind of need to stop... talking. About each other. Just in case because... you know."

The sapphire mare looked at her son for a moment, and then she sighed a little and nodded grudgingly before glancing over at Scrivener Blooms questioningly. The stallion only shrugged lamely, and the mare rolled her eyes as Twilight only looked almost longingly, lingeringly, at her daughter. But the Lich felt the briefest spark of hope, too: Innocence didn't seem like she was paying as much attention to the world around her as she was to Mercury and Lily, though, and Mercury was laughing and Lily was smiling hesitantly...

"Let's play charades." Twilight suggested suddenly, and an awkward silence fell through the room as all eyes stared at her, the Lich blushing slightly before she said firmly: "Team Charades. Let's play charades, two teams, and-"

"We'll lead!" called a voice hurriedly, and a moment later Discombobulation bounced into the room from down the hallway, carrying an excited-looking Pinkie Pie with him. He dropped the pink mare to the ground, and she stumbled only a little, giggling and seeming only the slightest bit disoriented as the chaos entity explained awkwardly: "Well, you know. When we hear there's a party, we have to come... knocking. No, that's not the saying. When the... boat's rocking? Don't come... how would you knock on a boat?"

"It could be a flying boat. Or you could have your own boat. Or maybe you can fly!" Pinkie Pie suggested positively, and Discombobulation nodded meditatively a few times before the bright pink pony called brightly: "Kids versus adults!"

Innocence immediately scowled at this, clearly feeling like she had just been labeled as one of the children, but a moment later Antares, Prestige, and Aphrodisia were pushed firmly over to sit with her, Mercury and Lily. That left Scrivener, Luna, Twilight, Celestia, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom on the adult side, as Pinkie Pie happily bounced between them, Discombobulation flicking his wrists as cufflinks popped into being around his wrists and a small bow tie appeared around his neck. "Okay, fantastic! Now, we need paper. Scrivy, where's all your paper?"

Scrivener only stared at Pinkie Pie, much like a rabbit in a snare, but after a moment Discombobulation made a large top-hat appear out of thin air, holding this by the brim and reaching inside to pull out a large book labeled 'IDEAS.' "Not to fear, my beautiful assistant. I'll just put this back in here, and with the magic word..."

Discombobulation dropped the book into the hat, and there was a puff of smoke before he looked up and declared: "Klaatu baarada n... n..."

He broke off into a fit of loud coughing, then paused and peered down into the hat, then looked slowly back and forth, clearing his throat and saying awkwardly: "So I... I said the magic words. Yep. Just.. going to take this and go now, I guess..."

A moment later, a skeletal hand shot up out of the hat and seized into his face, and Discombobulation winced as Mercury squealed in terror and Celestia sighed in exasperation even as a smile crested her features. Luna snorted in amusement despite her moodiness, and Twilight rolled her eyes before Discombobulation yanked his head away from the skeletal hand and it vanished back into the hat, the Draconequus muttering: "Well, at least I still have my hand. And there's no Evil Bob running around with a shotgun."

Discombobulation paused, then shook the hat firmly, and the skeletal hand popped out after a moment, but this time held up several scraps of paper. "Alright, Team Patronized, you'll go first. One of you will come up and grab a ticket, and then act out whatever that ticket has on it to the rest of your team. If they can guess it with the time limit, you get a point. If they fail to guess it, then Team We're Better Than You 'Cause We're Old gets to play. It's the same setup, but if I have to repeat myself because you're senile, I won't hold it against any of you. Except you, Tia. I'll hold you against me any time you like."

Celestia smiled softly, her mood visibly lightening as Aphrodisia stuck out her tongue and Antares called loudly: "Hey, Bob, I think that mean you have a fetish for old people. No offense, Aunt Tia. But he's right, too, you know: you're kind of old and stuff."

The ivory mare only gave the stallion an amused look, and Discombobulation sniffed loudly before replying mildly: "At least I'm not technically committing necrophilia. Although I suppose in this particular room, that accusation has all the indignity of 'your girlfriend has remarkably normal sized breasts.'"

"My bosom is far from normal sized." Luna declared loudly, and Antares slowly dropped his face in a hoof before the sapphire mare began to sit back, but Scrivener and Twilight both winced and grabbed her, halting her and making her huff. "Oh, damn thou both. And damn my teats."

"Damn your teats." Scrivener muttered in agreement, and Luna glowered at him before she firmly bopped him with her horn, making him wince a bit before he blurted, unable to stop himself: "You should be glad they're hard to see because they're hard to see anyway."

Luna stared at him, and Scrivener stared back before the mare punched him across the face, knocking him sprawling even as her own head twisted to the side in pain. Twilight Sparkle only closed her eyes and covered her face, not just in embarrassment, but because here they were trying to make Innocence feel welcomed and remind her of her life and family...

But amidst the laughter, Twilight heard a sound that made her ears twitched, looking up past her hooves with surprise and hope... and seeing Innocence, a claw over her muzzle, maybe... maybe a real smile on her face as she stared at Luna and Scrivener. As she studied them, watched how they interacted with each other... and even as hopeful and optimistic as Twilight was, she didn't think that Innocence was actually being suddenly healed. But she did think that Innocence was... maybe, just maybe, starting to remember how life had been...

After a few moments, Celestia dragged Luna off Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion sat grumpily up, his bruises faintly reflected here and there on Luna's features. They glared at each other, leaning slowly in until their faces were pressed together before Discombobulation remarked: "If you're done providing the sideshow, let's move on to the main event."

Luna grumbled under her breath, then nodded moodily as Scrivener Blooms reluctantly drew his eyes towards Bob as he shook the hat, and the skeletal hand sticking out of said hat waved back and forth, still clutching a set of tickets. "Alright, come on, Team Patronized. Send up the first victim."

Mercury immediately leapt over and shoved Lily forwards, and the young filly winced and shook her head hurriedly, panicking a little as she babbled: "N-No, I can't be first, I... I don't... I mean, I can't act in front of... I'll just, I m-mean, I'll j-j-just-"

"No, no, me me me!" Aphrodisia declared, leaping forwards with a bright smile, and she bounced happily over to yank a ticket away from the skeleton hand sticking out of the hat before looking down and reading it with a giggle. "Oh, I love-"

Discombobulation winced and reached his metal hand out, hurriedly covering her muzzle as Pinkie Pie said quickly: "No, no, Aphrodisia, you can't talk now. You have to act out whatever it is, you gotta do it silently. You know, like... if I was doing bicycle..."

Pinkie Pie hopped into the air, then floated eerily as she pedaled for a few moments, forelegs out in front of her as she swayed cheerfully from side to side before she dropped back to all four hooves and smiled over at Aphrodisia. Apps only smiled brightly back and nodded as if nothing was out of place, as Scrivener and Luna both slowly tilted their heads and wondered – not for the first time – whether or not Pinkie Pie had some other latent psychic power apart from precognition.

Then the demon spun around and looked down at her card again before tossing it in her mouth and swallowing it. Antares gave his cousin an amused look as Lily and Mercury both stared and Innocence only looked sourly at the demon... then frowned when Aphrodisia began to make large, awkward strides on the spot, hopping from hoof-to-hoof.

"Uh. Are you... dancing?" Antares asked awkwardly, and Aphrodisia huffed at him and shook her head violently. When the rest of her team continued to look dumbfounded, she groaned before leapt into the air, wildly flailing her legs beneath her before landing on the ground and bouncing high again, repeating the motion violently.

Antares leaned back, staring at her, as Innocence mouthed wordlessly and Mercury giggled stupidly behind her hooves. Prestige only dropped her face in a hoof as Aphrodisia began to make urgent little squeaks and waved her head wildly back and forth, until Lily finally asked meekly: "Swimming?"

Aphrodisia halted in mid-flail in midair, coming down on her hooves neatly and nodding brightly several times before she peered over her shoulder at Pinkie Pie. Her aunt cocked her head curiously, and the demon leaned forwards, asking in a loud whisper: "Can I talk now?"

Pinkie Pie nodded firmly a few times, and Aphrodisia bounced happily on her hooves, calling cheerfully: "Yes! You got it right, Lily! Does that mean I get to go again?"

"No, it means you go join your team and someone else comes up here." Discombobulation replied mildly, and the demon nodded a few times before prancing over to Innocence, the strange unicorn staring in disbelief before she winced as Apps happily bulled her over to the Draconequus, even as a bit of a hush fell over the room and Antares glared horribly at his cousin.

But Aphrodisia only smiled insistently, then she firmly kissed Innocence on the cheek, making the strange mare wince to the side and groan with a roll of her eyes before she scowled up at Discombobulation. He looked back at her sourly, then cleared his throat and held the hat towards her, the skeletal hand shrinking a bit away even as it nervously offered her the tickets.

The mare reached up and yanked one free, feeling moody as she glowered around the room, coming a little back to her senses from the... the stupidity, and the silly nostalgia she had almost let herself get drawn into. She sighed as she held up the card, studying it for a few moments before snorting in disgust. She didn't understand what the phrase was, but all the same, she thought she could handle it well enough.

She held up four claws, and Aphrodisia looked blank, but Antares said mildly: "Four words. 'I am a butt,' right? Or maybe it's just 'big dumb stupid butt.'"

Innocence glared at Antares, and Twilight winced and gestured sharply at the glossy black unicorn, but he only grumbled a little before settling as Innocence sourly held up her middle claw, gesturing pointedly at Antares. The stallion rolled his eyes at this, then gave a few dry little chuckles before saying flatly: "First word, right?"

Innocence nodded with a saccharine expression, and then she suddenly... stopped. She felt everyone's eyes on her, and all her confidence drained completely out of her body as he mouth fell a little open, her eyes darting back and forth as she realized that... maybe she actually couldn't handle doing this stupid, mortal game after all. Maybe she actually couldn't... all the power in the universe, and here she was, more helpless than her stupid cousin to play this stupid game.

How the hell was she supposed to act this out, anyway? What the hell made her so cocky to think she could just waltz in and do everything right? And why in the name of Helheim itself did this suddenly become such a huge thing to her? Except she knew what it was at the same time: it was that they expected her to act like an idiot, to put herself on the same level as them, and they were all watching her, staring at her, judging her, like she had never been judged by Gymbr: Gymbr had just given her more, and more, and more, and more...

Antares opened his mouth... then he softened a little as his sharp eyes picked up on Innocence, realized that she was actually very close to having a panic attack. He could almost feel her writhing emotions, and by the way Aphrodisia looked worriedly up, he knew that she did too: and suddenly, Innocence was just his baby sister again instead of... something he was much less fond of, and the stallion sighed a little to himself before he looked up and asked: "What, did you forget how to play the game already? Come on, Sin, act it out. It's not that hard."

Innocence glared furiously over her shoulder at him, and Antares felt her mood tipping lower... but as he'd learned, sometimes you had to give them a nudge and make things worse to open up the right avenues to making things better. And the stallion smiled a little at her, asking: "Volcano? Or a dragon? That'd be pretty cheap, seeing as you already got the face for it and all."

The strange unicorn bared her fangs at him, and Twilight gestured violently at Antares as Luna and Scrivener both stared at their son, before the glossy-black unicorn questioned curiously: "Anger? Hate? Frustration? None of those things? Because you know, if you keep this up, you're gonna run out of time and just prove me right, that you can't do it, baby sister."

Innocence's eyes blazed, and then she sat back, hissing through her teeth before she dropped her head, grinding her teeth together before she suddenly looked up and started to wave her claws around her head, glaring horribly at Antares the whole time. She made awkward swaying motions, and the ponies all stared as Antares grinned at her, teasing: "Saddle Arabian bellydancer?"

Innocence twitched, then made a horrible face and wiggled her claws... and Twilight could only gape at her daughter's back as both Luna and Scrivener stared with disbelief at Antares. But that was their son's talent, wasn't it? Reading into people, understanding them, doing or saying just the right thing at just the right time.

"Oh, I get it. Ghost." Antares said in a knowing voice, and Innocence grinned as if in victory as she snapped her claws, nodding firmly before biting her lip and quickly holding up four digits. "Okay, fourth word, right?"

Innocence nodded several times, then the strange unicorn shifted back and forth. She began to hesitate again, and Antares leaned over, saying mildly over to Aphrodisia: "Totally called it. One hit wonder. Starts great, then crashes, just like _Móðer_ on her motorcycle."

"Oh shut up, great cheater, with thy... cheaty eyes! I demand my son blindfolded!" Luna shouted, and Discombobulation and Pinkie Pie traded looks, then both shrugged.

"Roulette is a bit of an adult game, Scrivener Blooms. And it's a very awkward game to play when there are family members all around you." Discombobulation commented, and Celestia cleared her throat and looked away as she covered her muzzle to hide a smile. Mercury and Lily looked up quizzically, and Pinkie Pie punched Bob lightly in the hip, smiling amusedly up at him as he looked innocently down at her. "Clearly I was referring to gambling. Whatever else could I be referring to?"

Innocence, meanwhile, was glaring at Antares again... before she suddenly wrapped her forelegs around the top of her head, squishing herself down a little. Antares only grinned a little at this, while the others looked dumbfounded, and Innocence growled in frustration before she flopped over on her side and curled up in a little ball, wriggling around on the floor.

"Ball? Bally? Uh... pinecone?" guessed Aphrodisia wildly, and Innocence let out a very loud groan of frustration before she rolled to all fours, then pointed several times at her back. "Spine? Floss? Uh... uh... tree?"

"How the hell did you get 'tree' and 'floss' from that?" Antares asked incredulously, looking over at Aphrodisia, and the mare huffed loudly.

"Hey, shut up. You've never been to Helheim, okay? Spines are perfectly good floss. They're all nibbly on your teeth and stuff." Aphrodisia said defensively, and all eyes stared blankly at her for a moment before she brightened when Innocence slowly, ponderously began to move around while still gesturing at her arched-up back. "I know, I know! Cat! No, no, wait, turtle!"

Innocence nodded several times, then pointed at her back wildly, and the demon flailed her cloven hooves as she declared brightly: "Ghost Turtle Cat!"

"That's... that's three words, genius, not four." Antares said after a moment, and then he winced when Aphrodisia punched him firmly in the shoulder, yelping and rubbing at this... then cursing when Prestige smacked his other shoulder, giving her an injured look. "What did I do?"

Prestige only glared at him, and then Lily nervously held up a hoof, asking uncertainly: "Is it... is it 'shell?'"

Innocence nodded brightly, grinning widely as she hopped to a standing position before quickly holding up both claws. She rose one digit on one, and two on the other, and Antares sat back and looked pointedly over at Prestige, who sighed and nodded as she said: "Second and third words."

"Thirty seconds!" Discombobulation declared, and Innocence's eyes widened before she panicked a little, looking back and forth before quickly making a dropping motion, like she was holding something and putting something inside a container...

The others shouted answers, overriding each other, and Innocence panicked a little as Antares watched Discombobulation's head ticked back and forth, counting down the seconds... and in the last few moments, the stallion looked up and said mildly: "Ghost in the Shell."

"Oh, Masamune. I bet if I was named after a famous sword, people would love all my work, too. But really, who would own a blade known as the Discombobulator?" The Draconequus paused, looking thoughtful as he tilted his head back and forth. "The Discombobulator. That's not bad, actually, if I do say so myself. Fear my wrath, for I am the Discombobulator."

He paused, then glanced at the others and added mildly: "Also you guys are totally disqualified because Antares was using his special eyes. We don't like special snowflakes here."

Antares and Innocence both shouted in indignation at this, Mercury and Aphrodisia both hopping forwards as well as the four swarmed around the Draconequus, but he winced and swung his hat back and forth at them as the skeletal arm sticking out of it waved and shook threateningly. He stumbled backwards as Pinkie Pie awkwardly pleaded for them to calm down while the others watched, before Luna huffed and said grumpily: "I desire to be part of the fight as well. This is nonsense."

With that, Luna hopped forwards, then spread her wings and dove into the fray, tackling Discombobulation over and sending the hat flying out of his grip, cards scattering everywhere as Antares winced and leapt out of the way. Then he dove forwards and into his mother, knocking her sprawling as Scrivener Blooms dropped his head and Twilight sighed, but smiled faintly all the same even as a miniature riot started in the middle of the den, as Innocence shouted angrily and swung wildly at the ponies around her.

At least their daughter was getting involved with the family again.

* * *

It was late, dark night, and everyone had gone home. Antares was staying the night in the guest room upstairs with Prestige, and Innocence was sitting quietly outside, moodily attempting to pry off her restraints and feeling... uncomfortable, simply put.

She felt so... so weird, that was all there was to it. Memories and the past, the way she had been raised and what felt like... something in her blood, in her muscles, was warring with all the years of experience with Gymbr she'd had. She lowered her head silently as she rested back on the steps of the deck, then looked up moodily at the dark night sky above.

She tried to remind herself that either way... this worked to her advantage, right? They trusted her more. They thought she was getting soft... when really, all this 'niceness' was just something for her to practice hardening her heart against. And if it gave her an in with her family, then it was all worthwhile, right? For more power, she'd do anything... until she was the one sitting high on the throne, and they were the ones licking her claws, worshiping her as goddess, until she was... she _was_ a true goddess. Until she was able to rule over the entire universe, if she so chose... but she didn't think she wanted that. Maybe... maybe a world or two, yes. But she didn't really care about the weak, or worship from or love from the weak. The weak were just toys to her, to be used however, whenever she pleased: she wanted to attract the strong. She wanted to bend and break the strong to her will. She wanted to make the laws that the strong would have to obey, to have enough power and influence... one day, her parents would be there, carrying her throne for her, doing anything and everything she asked... _anything_ and _everything_... and oh, when that day came, she would ask quite a bit.

But at the same time... she would always make sure she treated them fairly. Sure, she wanted to be supreme. Until that day came, she understood her role, her place... and even though she had no problem with the idea of killing, consuming, stealing from almost anyone and everyone... she felt... she felt strange about Luna and Scrivener. And even Twilight... and okay, maybe even Antares and her... other... blood-related biological relatives. She didn't... she didn't want to kill them or trample them.

Gymbr... at the end of the day, if Gymbr had stood between her and ultimate power, she would have had no hesitations about trampling and destroying him. Just like she never had any hesitations of doing anything, everything he asked her to do while he was superior, _because_ he was superior, more powerful, and she was weaker. She had come to believe that was his given right. So she licked his hooves and thanked him for the experience. She made herself love him, worship him, adore him. But ultimately, if he had ever shown weakness, if she had ever grown stronger... she would have crushed and consumed him. Even right now... there was never a thought of trying to rescue him, or even visiting him. She had two new idols now, even if her attachment to them... her actual love for them... it made her feel uncomfortable.

She rubbed slowly at her shoulder, looking to the side... then she frowned over her shoulder when the door opened, and she made a face at the sight of Twilight Sparkle. The Lich stepped out with a small smile and sat beside her, and there was an awkward quiet as Innocence fought not to say anything. That was something else awkward: with Gymbr... hell, even with anyone Gymbr ordered her to serve, to please, to do things to – good or ill – she'd never had a problem making herself do it. She never had a problem putting up a false face, remembering it was all being done in the pursuit of greater power, and greater glory.

But Twilight Sparkle... made her mad. Made her upset. And sometimes, made her feel... ashamed of herself, which was the worst feeling of all, because it was so... pathetic. So weak. And she made her lose her false faces and lash out nastily and say things she regretted later. No, not because she cared about Twilight, of course not, she was just the piece of meat that had been used by her parents to give birth to her... she didn't owe Twilight Sparkle anything. She didn't love her, not one bit: it was just... a discrepancy. Twilight just got under her scales, that was all. Or maybe she liked to see her squirm, maybe she just couldn't resist picking and poking at the stupid... mare.

"You did okay today. Thank you for not upsetting Mercury or Lily... I think Scarlet Sage feels a little safer around you and... I know Apple Bloom settled down a lot once she saw you were treating the twins so well." Twilight said softly, and the strange unicorn only rolled her eyes. "Innocence..."

The Lich fell silent, and Sin kept her gaze moodily away from her mother... before her eyes widened in surprise as the restraints around her limbs glowed before simply falling free. She looked down at her claws, staring back and forth over them before she looked dumbly at Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich smiled faintly, saying quietly: "We had a deal, right?"

"You... kept your word?" Innocence asked with disbelief, and then she bared her fangs at Twilight, snapping: "Look, if this is some kind of trick, I'm not falling for it. Only an idiot would keep their word after seeing what I can do, I just... it's clear that I just looked after the stupid brats because I was in a bad position and you promised me this, why the hell would you-"

"Because if I want you to remember the value of honor, I have to teach by example." Twilight shrugged a bit, and then she leaned forwards and hugged her daughter tightly, Innocence freezing up and staring blankly over the mare's shoulder before the Lich drew back and smiled faintly. "I love you. Please don't stay out too late and tomorrow... well, maybe it's better if we just play things by ear."

There was silence for a few moments, as Twilight turned away and headed for the door, and Sin trembled a little before she looked over her shoulder and blurted: "If you love me, teach me how you beat me. Share Mutt and Daddy with me..."

Twilight dropped her head, and then she looked over her shoulder and studied Innocence for a few moments before the Lich hesitantly nodded and said quietly: "If I'm going to teach you anything... we have to start over at the beginning, alright? I have to teach you the basics all over again. And I need you to listen to me. Even if you're just pretending. You don't have to respect me, you don't have to love me, you don't have to do anything but... listen to me, okay?"

Innocence scowled a little at this, shifting uneasily and wondering if there was some trick before she leaned forwards and asked quietly: "So I can tell you I hate you, that I never considered you my real mother, that I know you're nothing but a flesh sack my parents use like any sex toy in the closet between them, and you'll still teach me?"

Twilight Sparkle trembled a little, lowering her head as she breathed slowly in and out, and then she calmly nodded once. Innocence frowned uneasily, shifting backwards and raising her head in disbelief, and the violet mare reached up and rubbed silently at her eyes as she murmured: "I want to believe you don't really mean those things. I don't think you do, but I know that... that you're a very different person now from who you used to be, Innocence. That hurts me, but I'm trying to find a way to accept it and... establish those old bonds between us so I can... show you that power isn't everything. That pleasure isn't everything. And I know that a lot of this is coming from the fact that you're angry at me. Maybe you think I failed you, or maybe you really have become so petty that you can't get over the fact I beat you."

Innocence lowered her head at this, flushing and gritting her teeth, trying to convince herself that was anger, that was hatred... that wasn't shame and embarrassment and she didn't feel like... like a chastened little filly. But what she found strangest of all was the fact that she looked up, she saw the unshed tears in Twilight Sparkle's eyes, and it didn't give her any pleasure. It almost made her own heart twist a little...

Twilight turned around, heading back inside, and Innocence looked up and said quietly: "I'll listen to you, Twilight. You're... for now, you're my superior."

Innocence gritted her teeth, as if expecting pain as the violet mare looked over her shoulder... and then she smiled softly and shook her head slowly, closing her eyes as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "No, Innocence. I'm not. I think your magic might be even stronger than mine... once you learn control, you'll be able to do things I don't think I ever could. But even if I was... I'm still not your superior. Superiority has nothing to do with strength. It has everything to do with how we use the powers we're given."

The strange unicorn frowned at this, tilting her head slowly, but Twilight Sparkle only smiled at her again before striding inside. The door began to close... but at the last moment, it swung back open a little, and Twilight leaned out to say softly, honestly: "Goodnight. I love you. Please try and get some sleep if you can. Tomorrow morning, we'll... start training, and I know Luna and Scrivener are going to be anxious to see what kind of powers you have, too."

"Goodnight..." Another word formed in Innocence's mouth, but she told herself she wouldn't let herself speak it. Except really, she couldn't say it, whether she wanted to or not. It felt like mud turning to cement in her mouth, and she shifted awkwardly back and forth as Twilight looked at her... then simply smiled faintly a last time and slipped away.

She turned around, looking back and forth with a soft sigh before her eyes slid to the doorway to the master bedroom, and Twilight dragged herself towards this before opening it with a tremble, fighting to repress her sadness, her pain... and strangest of all, that sense of... optimism. It was a bitter optimism, flavored thickly from her sorrow, but... it was hope all the same.

"Yeah, hope. I guess you could call it that." Scrivener Blooms said softly from where he was resting in bed, Luna smiling faintly and sitting nearby, the covers thrown to one side as Twilight closed the door behind her to lean against it and gaze at her partners silently. "You know, we could beat her up for you or something. Luna was going to suggest it, but... she figured it would sound a lot more threatening coming from me. 'Cause I'm a big scary stallion and all."

Twilight Sparkle laughed a little and shook her head slowly, gazing silently over the two before she murmured: "You two always know just how to make things better... or, well, so much worse that I guess I can't really help but feel like everything's going to be okay after all."

Luna and Scrivener both gazed tenderly up at the violet mare, and then she dropped her head and mumbled: "Okay. I'm going to come over there and cuddle with you both and you're going to remind me I'm not just a piece of meat."

"Luna and I could find much better pieces of meat if that's all we cared about." Scrivener said helpfully, and Luna huffed and punched him in the shoulder, making him wince a bit. But as always, Twilight couldn't help but sigh and feel... strangely reassured by the stallion's stupid comments. Partly it was because he could feel the intent, the emotion coming from him... but mostly it was the way he never took anything seriously, he always said something that would probably offend her... but he never tried to hurt her with his words.

She strode over the low mattress and flopped down onto the bedding, and her partners hugged her from either side, pushing their bodies close, sandwiching her in the safety, the sanctuary between them. She curled up quietly as she closed her eyes, and the world fell away, making her feel like there was nothing but this bed and the two ponies she loved so desperately. Making the hurtful words she'd heard over the day fade away until they meant nothing, cutting away the anxieties, the false leads, the flickers that seemed to dominate her mind but were really just shadows, obscuring the real worry, until she was finally able to whisper: "I'm sorry about Innocence."

"That is not thy fault." Luna soothed, silently stroking Twilight's mane back as Scrivener Blooms kissed the violet mare's forehead gently. "That is not thy fault at all... and no matter what, Innocence is still a blessing. And together, we are going to help her, to heal her, to fix her, are we not? This... well, I suppose this is just experiencing Innocence's angst-ridden teenage years, aye?"

Twilight laughed faintly despite herself, looking away for a moment before she said softly: "I like that I can be open with you... that I can tell you my every thought, literally share my dreams and my nightmares with you... but I get scared, too. Normal people... normal relationships... we all have our secrets, right? We don't reveal that we have thoughts like... if we weren't soulbound, or we weren't like... _this_, I don't think I'd ever tell you that I actually keep considering what Innocence wants, what Nightmare Moon wants. I think I'd pretend to be strong and pure and good and say... I never ever considered it in my wildest dreams. Because normal people wouldn't... would they?"

"Normal relationships last about three years before a breakup. Normal marriages these days are somewhere around like. A fifty percent chance of divorce." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight smiled faintly as she nuzzled silently into his chest.

"Thirty-eight percent, actually." she said softly after a moment, and Scrivener Blooms gave her a quietly-amused look as Twilight closed her eyes and added: "The highest rate in Equestria, though, was... fifty-two percent. I think that was... sixty years ago, when marriage laws were being revised and civil court remedies were being discussed."

"I hate it and love it when you use big words." Scrivener said after a moment, and Twilight looked up at him as he gazed back down at her, before the stallion leaned down and shared a gentle kiss with the violet mare.

Her eyes slid closed, and she smiled softly before rolling over when the kiss parted, nestling back against the charcoal stallion's strong, broad chest as her mouth automatically rose to meet Luna's next, enjoying the kiss between them... enjoying the sense of being the connection, the conduit, between her partners. Sharing love with Scrivener; sharing love with Luna; mixing both together.

Their lips broke, but then Luna stole another kiss, and Twilight melted against her as she felt Scrivener's Talons slide along her form, making her shudder a little, shaking away the pain and the memory. His claws tingled against her body, and touched her just the way she wanted to be right now: he made her feel loved, and attractive, but didn't stray near those parts of her that were for more intimate purposes, didn't touch any of those zones that strayed towards sexual pleasure instead of sensual, softer comforts.

They knew her, inside and out, even without the soul link between them. They knew her, every detail of her spirit, every inch of her body, what she wanted, what she desired, what she hungered for. They knew her strengths, and her flaws: they loved her, and they knew how to make sure she knew it.

She breathed slowly in and out, gradually relaxing, her body losing its tenseness as she smiled a little and closed her eyes. Her mind settled, her eyes fluttered a bit before closing again, and she snuggled herself comfortably between her partners as she rubbed a hoof silently up Luna's chest, and the sapphire mare gazed down at her with soft affection in her eyes.

Scrivener Blooms squeezed the sapphire mare gently back against his body, looking down at her tenderly before he and Luna glanced up and traded small smiles. They gazed between one-another softly, then traded slow nods as emotions and mental images swirled between them through their linked souls, linked minds, linked, single heart.

Luna closed her eyes and smiled a little: she wasn't really sure anymore whether or not that was a metaphor, considering the fact that Scrivener Blooms... something beat in his chest, powerful, rhythmic, but she didn't know if it could precisely be called his 'heart' anymore. But then Twilight Sparkle laughed a little and nestled closer into her partners as she murmured: "A heart is more than just a thing that pumps blood through your body. Scrivener has a heart."

The stallion blushed a little, smiling despite himself as he silently reached up and stroked a Talon through her mane, and the violet mare sighed softly in pleasure, enjoying the feeling of those strong, those mental, but so gentle claws stroking their way through her locks.

She shivered a little, enjoying his touch, enjoying the closeness of them all, wanting it to last forever... but after a few moments, her eyes opened so she could look quietly up at Luna, saying softly: "I... I know that we have to speak to Nightmare Moon. I'm ready to, if you want to... and... I want us to consider whatever she has to say. No matter what it might sound like, no matter how insane it might seem. I know we need to look at this from every angle."

Luna and Scrivener both shifted awkwardly, then grumbled a little as they traded looks and moody nods after a moment as they felt Twilight Sparkle's quiet plea to them. There was silence for a few long seconds, and then Luna hesitantly reached up a hoof to touch Twilight's face, saying quietly: "Thou does not have to join us if thou does not desire to. And I know, more than worried about Nightmare Moon... thou art worried about Innocence. Thou can go spend time with her, and ensure she does not commit some folly or foolishness during the night."

"I'm not worried about her hurting anyone. I'm not even worried about her doing more than wandering the Everfree, or maybe trying to help herself to a little bit of Ambrosia from the tree... not that it'll do much for her, considering what I imagine Gymbr must have been pumping into her system." Twilight shivered and shook her head a little, then she looked down and murmured: "I'm worried about what she might do to you two. How she might try and... lure you both in."

"As if she has not tried plenty of ways already. We may have to lock our door at night... not because I fear her harming us, because I worry..." Luna shivered a little and shook her head, before she looked away and murmured: "She was to be a Valkyrie, Twilight Sparkle. I was so proud of our beautiful little girl... and... look at what she has become now. At what Gymbr has done to her... 'tis unforgivable. He stole her bloodline, her heritage."

"Gymbr... I can't believe what he's done to her. She was just a kid... I don't want to imagine the kind of brainwashing he put her through for his own sick pleasure. And... she has..." Scrivener looked down, closing his eyes. "You can't blame yourself, Twilight. All of us have flaws that... we know were mixed up dangerously inside of Sin. And Luna and I... well..."

"We did encourage things we perhaps should not have. Laughed at her antics when... mayhaps we should have been stricter with her. Better with her, more like thou wert." Luna added quietly, shaking her head slowly, but Twilight only laughed quietly at this and closed her eyes.

"I'm the one she hates now... maybe I'm the one who should have tried to act more like you." the Lich murmured in response, but then she gave a quick shake of her head and a small smile, glancing up quietly. "But none of that is really useful to think about right now, either. We should try and focus on the present, on helping Innocence any way we can. And on... dealing with the Pious, too."

Luna nodded, then she grumbled after a moment: "And neither of those things really require us to speak with Nightmare Moon, do they?'"

She only received faintly-amused looks from both Twilight and Scrivener, and the starry-maned mare sighed tiredly after a moment, quietly dropping her head forwards to gently bop Twilight with her soulstone horn. "Very well. Well... since thou art the one prompting us so, thou can be the one to get back up out of the comfort of bed and lock the door. I do not desire to awaken in the morn to find Innocence leering over us."

Twilight sighed a little, but she nodded after a moment and wiggled carefully up to a sitting position. Her horn glowed as she focused on the door, but it took her a moment to come up with an actual spell: Innocence, after all, was quite talented and quite powerful, even if she was also a little... rough around the edges.

So she went with something basic: something that wouldn't require raw power to open, but knowledge and skill. Runes slowly scrawled into life in a spiral over the door, glowing brightly before their luminescence faded as Luna grumbled and rolled away, mashing her face down into the pillow as she mumbled: "No light."

Scrivener smiled despite himself over at the mare... then winced as one of her front hooves swung lazily out and managed to thwack him in the face before it simply settled against his features, Luna very content to apparently just push on his head. He glowered past it at her, and Luna only shrugged and huffed a bit... then squawked when Twilight Sparkle dropped down on top of her foreleg, making it bend awkwardly. "Damnation!"

Luna rolled onto her side, hugging her limb against her chest and rubbing at it crankily despite the fact both ponies could clearly feel it was perfectly fine. For a few moments, the three only laid together, in their odd, half-combative fellowship... and then Luna finally sighed and gestured at Scrivener, saying moodily: "I need thy neck."

Scrivener smiled despite himself, then he and Twilight looked at each other before he slipped forwards, the two ponies half-embracing before they rolled together to switch positions. And once Scrivener was between them, Luna grumpily buried her face in his neck as he slipped a foreleg around him, and Twilight smiled as she rested her head against his chest, breathing slowly, listening to the steady thud in his chest and letting herself be soothed by it.

For a little while, they just rested together as Luna breathed slowly in and out, before she finally nodded and muttered: "Alright. Scrivy, Twilight... if thou art both ready and both so damned insistent, we shall go and see Nightmare Moon."

Both ponies nodded, and Luna mumbled as she mashed her face almost into the collar, muttering under her breath before she finally gave a quiet sigh and settled. Her eyes closed as she breathed slowly in and out, and she nervously allowed her mind to stretch in the direction of Nightmare Moon... and Nightmare Moon greeted her eagerly.

No sooner had she heard the dark entity, she opened her eyes... and found herself inside a dark forest inside her own mind, mire thrumming beneath her feet, blackened trees swaying slowly around her. She turned slowly around, and saw nothing behind her; she turned back around... and couldn't help but grimace a little at the sight of the enormous table lit by candles in tall holders made of iron and bone, and ghostly lanterns that looked like they had been stolen from willowisps hung from the trees. The table itself was covered in food that smelled of blood and death and corruption, arranged as prettily as possible among ornate decorations over the spattered and stained tablecloth, the places all clearly marked by plates and placemats that seemed like the only clean islands among a sea of... blood.

Nightmare Moon sat calmly on the other side of the furnishing in an enormous black throne, her head bowed calmly, her eyes gleaming with pleasure as she said softly: "Hello, Luna Brynhild. Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle... we are delighted to see you both. And of course, my darling mare, the greatest pleasure comes from your willingness to consider what we have to say; your patience with us is vastly appreciated."

"Patience. That's a good word." Scrivener Blooms muttered as he and Twilight Sparkle approached from the forest and fell in on either side of the sapphire mare, and then the charcoal stallion shook his head moodily before he said quietly: "We're patient with you because... you know, sometimes you manage to not be entirely useless. Or horrible."

Nightmare Moon only chuckled quietly at this, the mare bowing her head forwards before she said softly: "I always strive to be of some use to you, my King of the Night, Scrivener Blooms. Perhaps I do not always succeed, but you cannot say that I am not zealous. That I do not do my best. That I have not always been loyal, always been trying to do what is in the best interests of yourself and all of us gathered here today..."

The charcoal stallion only shook his head, saying after a moment: "I don't know about that. What you always seem interested in is your own gain. It's just that... we seem to be what makes you happy, so... you try and make us happy. But it's for your own benefit, not ours."

"Yes. That is how the world works. The most altruistic are only those with the resources to act so selfishly through their gifts to others." Nightmare Moon replied pleasantly, bowing her head forwards politely, and the stallion couldn't help but grimace a little before the dark entity gestured politely at the three spots that were side-by-side on the other side of the table from her. Just in front of them: clearly set for them, each plate inscribed with the same emblem as their cutie mark. "Please, sit. We shall pretend to be civilized. We shall indulge the fantasy of cultured and polite society."

There was silence for a few moments as the three traded uneasy looks, and then Luna huffed and grumpily headbutted Scrivener, making the stallion wince and stagger to the side into Twilight before she hurriedly scrambled forwards and sat pointedly down in Scrivener's place at the table. The stallion gave her a dry look, but when she glared back at him insistently, he grumbled a little but strode forwards and sat down at Twilight's place at the table, as the mare sighed and walked over to seat herself in Luna's.

Nightmare Moon gazed at them kindly, smiling in a strange way even as Luna looked up at her challengingly, and then she rose her head proudly and declared: "I wish to eat off of Twilight Sparkle. That is how the expression goes, yes?"

Scrivener Blooms slowly dropped his face into the plate with a thunk, and Twilight turned beet red as she stared over at Luna, but Nightmare Moon only gave a quiet laugh before replying tenderly: "Not quite, but if that is what you want to do, Luna, you know I won't stop you. I live to serve, and to assist you with your pleasures."

"Thou ruins all the fun of it, twisted voyeur." Luna muttered after a moment, shaking her head briefly before she sighed a little and said moodily: "Perhaps we should skip this... foreplay, then, and move straight into business, Nightmare Moon. I wish to be done with thee as soon as possible, after all, so I may return to reality and thou may return to thy sordid tumor."

The enormous passion entity only smiled calmly, then she shook her head slowly before saying softly: "I don't think you'll want me sealed away this time, Luna Brynhild... you may ignore me, you may pretend I don't exist, you may and try to block me out... but every time you need an advantage, an edge, to defeat a powerful foe, it is me that you call upon."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon leaned towards them as she gently flicked her horn, and food floated over to their plates, settling gently into place: each was served some of their favorite things to eat, sumptuous delicacies that all the same carried a hint of... blood about them. "I can manipulate your senses, and how you perceive reality. And in the raw, I am stronger than you, Luna Brynhild. And most of all.. I am darker."

Luna felt strangely insulted by the last, narrowing her eyes as Scrivener hesitantly picked up a dumpling and studied it silently. It felt real, and if he knew it would taste real... it would even make his stomach feel nourished if he ate it.

He sighed a little after a moment as Twilight Sparkle looked uneasily at Nightmare Moon, suspecting some kind of dangerous endgame, and the passion entity looked almost eagerly back and forth before she said softly: "You need my help. More than ever before... you need darkness to blot out the Light, and now that you have destroyed Gymbr... I am the greatest source of such darkness left."

Nightmare Moon rose her head proudly, and there was silence for a few moments before Twilight Sparkle said quietly: "I'm surprised you didn't say Scrivener... or Innocence."

"Oh, our King of the Night is many things... but least of all is he ours to command or thrust into battle." Nightmare Moon replied gently, gazing affectionately over at Twilight Sparkle before she smiled softly. "And Innocence has much to learn yet. Although I think that you should teach her... all three of you should give her the power she craves. And perhaps I am bias, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to serve you both; I think her desire for power, her desire to learn from you, her desire to please you... it makes her a good daughter, does it not?"

"Not." Scrivener said with a shiver, looking away and closing his eyes as he muttered: "Remember Because Love Conquers All? Hell, remember Gymbr, who we just creamed the corn out of? That didn't turn out very well, did it?"

"Gymbr is stupid and weak." Nightmare Moon said coldly, and all three ponies looked up in surprise at the vehemence in her voice before the black mare was suddenly sultry and gentle again, smiling tenderly as she drew her eyes slowly along the three in front of her. "And he would betray you in a moment. We would never betray you... you know that."

Scrivener Blooms shivered a little: it was true. There were few things he was certain of with Nightmare Moon, but he knew that she meant every word she said about being their slave, their servant. Even about doing everything that was in their best interests... the problem was that she got a little... her idea of what was 'best' for them rarely coincided with their own.

Then Nightmare Moon rose her head, saying softly: "We believe that we have earned a chance, with all our years of loyalty and love. And as Luna and I cannot share one body effectively... we desire a body of our own."

The three ponies looked up dumbly at how... simply, brazenly, the mare put this. They traded uncomfortable looks back and forth, and there was silence for a few moments before the stallion cleared his throat and said awkwardly: "Do you... think we can just... run over to the store and buy one for you or something? You know, we'll just... unzip Luna, pull you on out of there, and plug you into a new body and... yeah. Yeah, I don't think that's how it works."

Nightmare Moon only smiled softly, meeting Luna's much colder gaze... and in a way, much more fearful, little as she wanted to admit it. Nightmare Moon was part of her, after all... held many of her instincts, perhaps was fused into that part of herself that craved war and battle and pain and vengeance; if they removed her...

"Now, don't be scared, Luna Brynhild. I wouldn't suggest this if it lessened you... perhaps, in fact, it will make you even stronger." Nightmare Moon said gently, and Luna frowned at this uncertainly before the passion entity continued: "I only long for my consciousness to be given form. All my magic, all my current strength... I will leave it behind inside you. I will only take my mind."

There was silence for a few moments, and Nightmare Moon smiled softly as they considered uneasily, what sounded too good to be true... "Oh, it isn't. I will still be of great use to you... as my body develops after I am born, I will regain my powers. I think I will gain new ones as well, and new talents: after all, right now I am... held back in how much I can explore. And we will still be linked, my beloved family. I will be your humble servant: I will be Deathless."

"Deathless..." Luna shivered a little at this thought, and even Twilight Sparkle winced at the thought. That wasn't like her: a Deathless was a slave, a servant, to whoever its existence was bound to. They couldn't argue, couldn't disobey, had no privacy and no secrets from whoever they served. They couldn't die... but in return, they gave up all semblance of freedom.

"Yes. Deathless. It would let us maintain our link, but I would be... less intrusive." Nightmare Moon replied softly, gazing between them and smiling slightly. "And unlike Twilight Sparkle... we would not be vulnerable to attacks that target the spirit. It would still do harm to us, but we would never have to fear loss of soul or life, just as we could travel to other planes and still remain firmly linked with you. And even should our body be destroyed, it could be restored."

"I get it. Gymbr's Fates... you think he can help you become some kind of Deathless that would still retain individuality, personality. That you can have the best of both worlds... near-invulnerability, and still remain yourself." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and Nightmare Moon looked at him with a calm smile and a nod of agreement. "And you... want that? They were so-"

"Happy." Nightmare Moon said simply, and then she closed her eyes and smiled softly. "At times... I do grow restless. I become... frustrated, that I am not understood. I have my flashes of temper with my Mistress. And it upsets me. But I think about them... and I envy them. Ignorant, without will, lost or broken... call them whatever you desire, but they are happy. They gaze upon whoever is their master at the time, and they are happy.

"I want to be happy." Nightmare Moon turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, smiling softly. "Gymbr's Fates were not true Deathless, because their physical bodies could die. But we know the old ways, don't we, Luna? We can create Deathless... and we shall take Gymbr's research and add his findings to our own glorious experimentation..."

Scrivener and Luna both shivered a little as Twilight shook her head slowly, murmuring: "You won't... Nightmare Moon, you won't really be happy, you'll be-"

"How do you know?" Nightmare Moon interrupted softly, gently, and there was silence for a few moments before the passion entity smiled again. "Precisely. You do not. But let us agree to this, then: I will find out for myself. And if I am not happy, then we shall take steps to remedy the situation.

"As to Innocence..." Nightmare Moon paused and looked thoughtful for a few moments, looking over the three slowly. "Teach her. You must teach her. And above all, you must make her loyal to you. No, listen to me." She cut off, as all three ponies began to look defensive. "I am not speaking of enslaving her, or considering her offers... generous as they might be. Until she learns that you must be able to trust her, until she learns that she must truly be loyal, and not simply serving her whims and interests at the time... she will be weak."

There was silence for a few moments, the three ponies trading uneasy looks before Nightmare Moon flicked a hoof gently, and a large, bloody steak floated over to drop onto her plate. The passion entity smiled after a moment, then looked slowly up and said quietly: "Loyalty is a quality we can admire. Generosity is what we strive to achieve. And it will be through kindness that Innocence's heart is won: that, and a powerful grasp of magic.

"She has lived for years in a world of pleasure, but pleasure without laughter: she does not understand the value of honesty, and keeping one's word." Nightmare Moon said softly, as she guided a knife down with telekinesis to cut a piece off the steak, then spear it and guide it up to her mouth. She chewed slowly, thoughtfully, then smiled softly and glanced up. "But you will earn her loyalty. She already understands that Gymbr is weak: you must teach her to believe in you. That you are powerful. And once her loyalty is earned... her offers can be considered."

Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks as Twilight Sparkle gazed silently at Nightmare Moon, shifting uncomfortably and closing her eyes. Nightmare Moon spoke so tactfully... and yet beneath her words there was such malicious eagerness, that made it clear her loving designs had some ultimate end... and one that likely was not nearly as pleasant for Innocence as the path to her endgame seemed.

After a moment, Twilight couldn't resist, leaning forwards and asking quietly: "And then what? It... I mean, that's a lot of what I've been doing..."

"Apart from teaching her that you are strong, yes..." Nightmare Moon cut and speared up another piece of steak, swirling this in some of the blood on the plate before she smiled slightly as it lifted towards her jaws, saying softly: "You need to stand up to her, Twilight Sparkle. It is all for the best, towards our ultimate purpose."

"And what is that?" Luna asked quietly, and Nightmare Moon turned a calm look towards her even as she chewed slowly on the steak, not a drop of blood escaping her jaws as sharp teeth tore up soft, almost-alive meat.

There was silence, and then Nightmare Moon swallowed and said softly: "We thought that was clear enough. We desire to give Innocence the tools to decide for herself what course she should follow in life. We all do: I simply want to make sure that you are all forced to realize that if she decides to serve you... it is a decision you should accept and appreciate."

Twilight Sparkle bit her tongue, remembering her own words, and Nightmare Moon bowed her head forwards with a slight smile as she sawed another piece of meat free, then took her time slowly digging the knife into the flesh, looking down and saying softly: "I would think it an honor. To have a daughter who truly adores her parents... to be chosen and loved by so many..."

Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly as Luna Brynhild bared her fangs, but Twilight was the one to respond, looking up and saying steadily: "When she... she does trust us again... then she's going to decide to be her own person. She's going to want to make up for the wrongs she's committed, and she's going to... she's going to be a Valkyrie."

There was silence for a few moments, and Nightmare Moon slowly twisted her knife into the meat, looking a little less pleased... but after a moment, nodding grudgingly. "If that is what she chooses, so be it. But don't wipe away all her darkness, Twilight Sparkle... we may have need of it in the future. And you might regret the path not traveled."

Twilight shivered and shook her head fiercely as Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild both glared at the dark creature of passion-made-real... but Nightmare Moon only smiled knowingly as she rose her bloody knife free of her mangled steak, licking slowly up along the blade as her eyes drew over the three of them and saw into the deepest, darkest parts of these three ponies before her... knowing that no matter how they might refute and refuse her, there would always be that shadow in their hearts that couldn't help but consider even her blackest offerings.


	41. Renewing The Sibling Bond

Chapter Thirty Eight: Renewing the Sibling Bond

~BlackRoseRaven

Morning was awkward: the conversation with Nightmare Moon hadn't gone well, even by their usual standards, and all three of the ponies were apprehensive about the thought of leaving their room. Finally, Twilight's anxieties twisted in a different direction, and the Lich was the first to hurry out into the morning light, striding into the den... then relaxing and smiling as she found Innocence flopped out on the cushion, deep asleep.

She had several books out, Twilight noted: two old notebooks of Scrivener's, and Because Love Conquers All, the story of how Gymbr had come to be, of Luna and Scrivener after they gave in to the darkness. A small mistake that had caused catastrophe after catastrophe as they'd become greedier and greedier for power... until finally...

Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly, then she picked up the books with telekinesis and neatly set them aside. She frowned after a moment, however, as she realized Innocence had something else with her, and the mare leaned down before she softened and smiled faintly.

Dinah: the stuffed, well-worn black pony doll stared up at her with its chipped black crystal eyes, purple mane and tail stringy and rugged after all the years and years of abuses it had survived. Twilight touched it gently, closing her eyes and thinking silently of the pony the doll had been designed after for a moment, before she sighed softly and shook her head briefly as Scrivener Blooms walked out, with Luna peering suspiciously past his shoulder.

Twilight couldn't help but smile a little as she glanced over her shoulder at them, and then she said softly: "Pancakes and bacon maybe, Scrivy. I don't know if Innocence still likes them or anything but... you know. Since Antares is upstairs too and all..."

"Right, and Prestige. I'll make enough to go around." Scrivener paused, then glanced over his shoulder at Luna, who was still glowering suspiciously. "Would you stop that, you butt? Do you really want Sin waking up to see you trying to hide behind me and looking at her like that?"

"Aye, true. She might get the idea that thou art actually her father, not I. 'Twould confuse the poor filly more than she already is." Luna said after a moment, and Scrivener rolled his eyes before he started towards the kitchen. Then Luna stepped forwards and slapped his rump firmly, making him wince and glare over his shoulder at her as she declared: "Into the kitchen where thou belongs, wench! Then to the bedroom so thou can work off some of the fat on thy flabby buttocks."

Scrivener grumbled under his breath as Twilight looked sourly over at Luna, and the sapphire mare simply shrugged innocently before huffing when the Lich picked up the books with telekinesis and pointedly strode away from her. "Oh, very well. I shall... I do not know."

She grumbled under her breath, muttering to herself before she walked into the kitchen to poke at Scrivener with her horn, but he rose a rear hoof and gently shoved her away by the face, saying dryly: "If you want something to do, put on coffee. And please remember the filters."

"I am not an idiot." Luna huffed crankily, and then she muscled her way up beside him and bodychecked him towards the fridge, but Scrivener simply allowed himself to stagger lethargically in front of the appliance so he could open it and pull out the eggs and milk. "Chocolate! And the chocolate liquid, I desire this in my coffee as well!"

"You put that in your cup afterwards, dearest. We're not pouring it all over the coffee grinds." Scrivener said, and Luna grumbled under her breath but nodded as the two worked side-by-side, surprisingly doing quite well at keeping out of one-another's way.

Ten minutes later, and Innocence awoke to the crackle of frying bacon and the smell of pancakes. She shook herself out, then carefully pushed herself up to her hooves, looking back and forth blankly for a few moments until she realized where she was with a start.

Scrivener smiled over his shoulder at her, and a much-calmer Luna greeted her daughter with a a nod, a cup of mocha clutched tightly in her hooves. "Good morning, Innocence I hope thou art feeling much less crazy this morning."

Scrivener glowered over his shoulder at Luna, and Innocence rose a claw before giving a smile as she rubbed at her head slowly, murmuring: "_Móðer_... Daddy. It's like a weight's been lifted off my mind, I... it was all just a nightmare, wasn't it? I'm so sorry how I treated all of you..."

There was silence for a few moments as Innocence blushed, holding her forehead by one claw, and Scrivener only returned his eyes to the stove as Luna looked mildly at Innocence, until the strange unicorn sighed and asked sourly: "Not working, huh?"

"No. No, we are not that stupid, Sin. Besides, the time to do thy whole act would have been shortly after we rescued thee from Gymbr. Timing is important." Luna replied evenly, and then she sipped at her chocolatey coffee before adding after a moment: "I am not in a terrible mood this morning, Sin, so I will excuse this little endeavor of thine. Applaud it, even, so long as thou does but one thing for me. Can thou do this one thing and behave thyself today, Sin?"

Innocence grumbled a little, then she sighed and sat back, asking moodily: "Well, what exactly do you want from me? And what do I get in return?"

"Not being punched in thy face, for one. Sin, I would never, ever strike a foal, and that goes double for one of mine own. But thou art no longer a foal, art thou? Thou continues to claim to be older than Antares instead of my sixteen year old daughter." Luna said mildly, bowing her head towards the strange unicorn, who winced back a little. "And Scrivener and I seem to have healed quite well, so do not think we are not in any condition to... what is the saying? Beat thy ass, yes?"

Scrivener simply shrugged as he tossed another pancake out of the pan, then picked up the messy mixing bowl, pouring a new one as he muttered: "Well, you're the one who's always had such a way with words, Luna."

"I wouldn't complain if you wanted to." Sin said softly, and then she smiled, deciding to try a different tactic. "Gymbr often enjoyed beating me, you know. Hurting me. Teaching me pain and pleasure, and how to survive both-"

"Can. Can we wait until after breakfast to get into the psychological warfare?" Scrivener asked from the kitchen, and Luna grumbled in agreement. There was silence for a few moments as Innocence slowly deflated, and then the strange unicorn sighed and flopped down grumpily, pawing silently at the futon with one claw as the other absently hugged Dinah close.

Luna softened as she looked at this, a small smile cresting her features before the mare said softly: "Does thou remember Cheshire? Or at least how thou came to have that doll?"

"What doll?" Innocence looked down curiously, then blushed deeply and hurriedly shoved Dinah away, shaking her head and mumbling: "I... Mom... I mean, Twilight must have put it there or... yeah, it was probably Antares... I don't... of course I don't, I mean..."

The sapphire mare only smiled widely at her daughter, and Innocence grumbled and shrank down a bit, crossing her forelegs sulkily and dropping her head across them as she muttered: "I guess I just... thought he was... a pillow."

"You're as bad a liar as ever. That's kind of reassuring, though." Scrivener said softly, and then he glanced up curiously as Twilight entered the room, levitating a large tome beside her. The stallion tilted his head, but the Lich only gave him a smile before she slipped carefully past and into the living room, and the charcoal earth pony turned his eyes back to the stove even as his mind focused on Twilight, letting him understand a little more about what she was up to.

Innocence looked up, then her eyes widened as she realized it was a book on magic. She began to lean up eagerly, until her sharp eyes managed to settle on the title, and then she scowled in disbelief as she exclaimed disgustedly: "Is that... you used to read me that book when I was a foal!"

"And now you're going to read it again and memorize the lessons." Twilight said gently, offering the book titled 'Preparing For Magic' to Innocence, who reared away from it like it was some kind of disgusting, poisonous vermin. "Once you read it through, then I'll start teaching you magic."

Innocence gritted her teeth, but she felt Luna looking at her intently... and as much as she wanted to shout a volley of insults that would drive her mother away and probably off into a corner to cry like the little baby she was, the young unicorn finally cursed under her breath and dropped her head, mumbling: "Fine. Okay. I guess... sure."

Sin grouchily reached a claw up, taking the book before she glowered down at the title. It looked big and heavy, but it had enormous font and all kinds of pretty pictures inside, if she remembered it right, and she sighed tiredly as she opened it and looked over the contents. Yes, it clearly was the same book as she had thought: all theory, meditations, practices, nothing that had anything to do with actual magic spells. Just how to train to prepare spells.

She sighed and paged through it until she reached the introduction, then shook her head and muttered: "It's not like I forgot all this. I just... I've learned more important stuff than how to reduce the glow of my horn, or how much energy I'm outputting. My magic reserves are nearly infinite, thanks to all the training I did in Heaven and Gymbr teaching me to Blood Draw."

"Blood Drawing is incredibly dangerous, Innocence... you shouldn't be doing that, even in a desperate situation. You might not regret it right now, but you will when you're paying that price in the future." Twilight warned, frowning worriedly, but the strange unicorn only rolled her eyes with a snort. The Lich looked down at her daughter for a moment, but then sighed and decided to just let it go for now, giving a small smile as she reached down and touched the book, saying finally: "Maybe if you read the first few chapters tonight, we can... talk about practicing a little with magic tomorrow."

"And it seems thou art skilled in more fields than just magic alone, but... Scrivy and I shall speak to thee of this after breakfast. For now, I think we should just try and enjoy our meal together." Luna paused, then peered up at the ceiling before turning a slight smile towards the strange unicorn. "Perhaps thou could go and fetch Antares and Prestige for us."

Innocence made a bit of a face at this, but then she sighed and nodded after a moment, telling herself it would be a good way to earn her way into her parents' favor a little... and that even if they didn't believe a word out of her mouth right now, so long as she kept pretending to be a good girl, they'd eventually start giving her chances. That was the kind of ponies they were, after all... they had to try and help everyone, even when it was stupid to do so. Not that she was complaining about that quality, especially right now... "Okay, Mutt."

Sin picked herself up off the pillows... then paused awkwardly and looked down at the doll hanging from one claw, blushing a bit before she mumbled and hurriedly tossed it across the room. All the same, she couldn't stop herself from glancing at Dinah as she left and feeling... a little bad. So okay, maybe she had sentimental attachment to a few things around the house still... maybe wandering around here, seeing those things, touching old toys and books was waking up a few more memories inside her and making her feel... well...

She shook her head briefly as she strode out onto the back deck, then paused to look at the ambrosia tree growing in the back yard. It was so stupid to leave it just sitting out there, where anything could get it... and sure, maybe it was like poison when it was raw, and okay, there were a few simple wards but... still...

On the other hoof... even for her, it didn't offer much interest. In Heaven, ambrosia had been prepared and served with a lot of their meals, and they drank elixirs made of it just to refresh themselves and restore their energy... but the fruit itself no longer had much effect on her. She'd gotten used to much stronger, much darker elixirs...

The mare smiled to herself as she wondered idly if she could procure the right ingredients down here to mix some of those potions up, as she headed up the stairs to the second floor and shoved her way inside. She walked down towards the guest room door... then stopped and stiffened up when it opened and Prestige Luster stepped out, the Valkyrie immediately tensing up at the sight of Innocence.

The two unicorns studied each other for a few moments, and then Prestige finally cleared her throat before she asked in an almost-civil tone: "What do you want?"

"A lot of things. Some of your blood would be nice. But my parents sent me up here to fetch Antares for breakfast." Innocence paused for effect, then added nastily: "You weren't invited, by the way, so you can just stay up here and whimper."

Prestige gave a chilling smile, then said in an-equally icy tone: "Thank you for informing us. I shall wake up your big brother and let him know the little demon-spawn he beat to tears is behaving like a toddler instead of a newborn and has learned to improperly carry messages from place to place. I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Innocence growled, and Prestige set herself, energy sparking between the two as their eyes locked, both refusing to be the first to drop their gaze. Their horns shimmered with energy as they both challenged each other, daring the other to do something, to say something, to push their patience just a little further, glaring at each other with frustration and anger and flat-out hatred.

Then Antares stuck his head out of the guest room, the stallion clearing his throat loudly and getting the attention of both mares before he said pleasantly: "Nice as it would be to watch you wrestle another mare, uh... can you do it with one that isn't my baby sister?"

"I'm not your baby sister. I'm older than you now." Innocence said sourly, and Antares only looked at her, then shrugged amiably, earning a growl from the strange unicorn... but then Sin simply dropped her head, muttering grumpily as she turned around: "Just come downstairs and eat so we can get this over with. Got it?"

Antares shrugged again, then he cleared his throat loudly as he stepped out into the hall, and Innocence sighed and looked moodily over her shoulder at him. But the stallion only gave her a smile, saying calmly: "I'm going to take you out for a little while today, okay? Just you and me, like old times. I got a few things that I want to show you and talk to you about."

"No." Innocence said sourly, and then she scowled, saying darkly: "Why the hell would you ever think that I would willingly waste my time with you, anyway?"

But the glossy-black unicorn only shrugged, looking undeterred: pleasant, even, as he continued to smile, and Innocence felt a suspicious twist inside her gut before he said pointedly: "Because I'm going to tell _Móðer_ that you and I are going out for a nice, pleasant little walk. So you can either choose to come with me willingly, or, you know..."

"I hate you. I hope you know that." Innocence said disgustedly, and then she shook her head and growled in irritation, adding flatly: "Fine, I'll play along. But don't expect me to make nice with anyone. I'm not interested in 'play-dates' with Lily and Mercury, or with wasting my time with Clinker, pretending he's anything more than a slovenly retard."

"You're so hurtful these days. You're like a... like a big mean squirrel or something, I dunno. Hey, have you seen Abaddon or Ratatoskr, on that note?" Antares asked, gesturing absently to either side with his head as Innocence glared at him and Prestige fixed a dry look on her coltfriend. "What? What? Stuff makes me think of other stuff."

Innocence rolled her eyes and turned away, adding crankily over her shoulder: "Just hurry the hell up and get downstairs, okay? I want to eat breakfast, and then get your stupid little walk over and done with so I can go back to being treated like an idiot by Twilight."

Antares only shrugged, then he leaned up and called loudly as Innocence left: "Well, hey, I'm always treated like an idiot by Luna and it's not that bad!"

The strange unicorn only rolled her eyes as she left, and then Prestige shook her head slowly and muttered: "I don't see how you can be so willing to give her another chance. You or your family both. She's a traitor. She helped turn Valhalla into... a nightmare. And she's part of the reason we had to flee afterwards... if she hadn't gotten in our way, and if we hadn't been forced to go looking for Eventide, we wouldn't have wasted so much time, ended up spread out over Valhalla and easy targets for the Pious..."

"So you blame her for... life." Antares said after a few moments, and the unicorn scowled at him, but Antares only cleared his throat and held up a hoof. "Look. I know you don't like her. I understand why you don't like her. I emphasize with your pain-"

"Shut up, hero, or I'll punch your face down your throat." Prestige grumbled, and then she shook her head and muttered: "She makes me so angry, Antares. She makes me so angry... and I know that part of it is because she's... so..."

"It's not just the whole Valkyrie thing, and the fact she pretty clearly traded out being a Valkyrie for being a complete bitch. It's because you don't see her as a... Wyrmy lady thingy. You see her as a pureblood unicorn, doing what pureblood unicorns do." Antares said softly, looking over at her with a small smile, and Prestige looked surprised... then she simply nodded after a moment, giving a faint smile to him. "I know. You love it when I read your mind, right?"

"You keep dreaming, hero." Prestige gently shoved Antares backwards, and then the Blessed mare sighed a little before she lowered her head and murmured: "I guess if Luna Brynhild and Lady Celestia Freya can look past what Innocence has done... so can I. We should go and see her today. Or at least you and your... your little sister."

Antares nodded as he headed towards the door, the mare falling into step behind him as he said: "It's one of the first stops on the list, actually. I mean, if Sin wants a glance of power... then that's power right there. But Aunt Tia's a whole lot of other things, too, and... she needs to see how there's more than just raw power in the world."

The stallion paused at the end of the hall, however, biting his lip before he muttered: "But then again, well... Aunt Tia's not in the best of shape right now, either. Still, I know she wants to see Sin, too... and weird as this is to say, maybe Sin can help her. Maybe they can help each other."

"That sounds a little too optimistic, even for your standards." Prestige said softly, but she was smiling a little all the same as Antares only shrugged, looking over his shoulder at her with that easy smile that even now made her feel comforted. Feel simply... good.

"Well, you know. Someone around here has to be." the stallion replied easily, shrugging a little before he turned back towards the door and opened it with a light shove, then he simply hopped the rails like he was still an athletic foal and landed with a thud on the patio below.

Prestige was going to scold him, but no sooner did Antares land than Luna came charging out of the door, yelling wildly, and she flung herself at him in a full tackle. Antares only grinned, however, launching himself backwards to land on his back, and Luna came down on his rear hooves before he kicked her easily back through the doorway, the sapphire mare giving an indignant squawk as the glossy-black unicorn shouted: "You gotta do better than that, Mom!"

Antares rolled back up to his feet, then snorted when a blast of electricity shot out of the doors, snapping his horn into it... before staring dumbly upwards as the lightning clung tenaciously to his horn instead of being dissolved. He had just enough time to figure out what was going on before the lightning tether suddenly yanked downwards, and the stallion's face smacked down into the patio, his rump raised high in the air and forelegs sprawling out as he mumbled: "Ouch."

"Thou hast not bested me yet, Antares. Now come inside, there is bacon and pancakes and little pieces of fruit." Luna called mildly, and the glossy-black stallion shrugged and picked himself slowly up, shaking his head out briefly before he smiled and trotted into the kitchen. He traded a quick, one-limbed hug with the sapphire mare, and then the two strode out into the den, where Twilight Sparkle had set up a small table and Scrivener Blooms was setting out plates.

"Food, Scrivy! Food! We shall starve in the time it takes for all these niceties, why can we not simply eat as we usually do?" Luna complained, and the stallion gave her a dry look as Twilight cleared her throat loudly.

"Actually, this was my idea. I thought that since we're having sort of a family breakfast, it might be nice for us all to sit down with each other." Twilight replied softly, glancing over at Luna pointedly, but the sapphire mare only huffed.

Innocence, from where she was seated at one of the open spots at the table, grumbled moodily in agreement and tapped her claws irritably against the surface, muttering: "Mutt's right. This is dumb. I just want to get this over and done w-"

"So Sin and I are going to go on a walk into Ponyville later." Antares announced blatantly, and Innocence glared up at him furiously. "Isn't that right, Sin?"

"I hate you." Innocence seethed, and then she looked sulkily down at the table and nodded grudgingly after a moment, muttering: "Yeah, we're... going to go out. Walk around with all the stupid ponies. See Clinker and let him feel me up or something, I dunno."

Luna looked mildly over at her daughter, and Innocence looked defiantly back as Twilight grimaced a little. Then the sapphire mare leaned forwards, saying seriously as Prestige entered the room: "Thou must make him work for it, Innocence. And it also depends very much upon where his hooves wander, what thou must make him do. For example, the slope and curves of thy rump are often seen and enjoyed by all, but one does not simply walk backwards into the hooves of a waiting pony. One must instead-"

"Mutt!" Innocence shouted, a consternated, flushed look crossing her features: and in spite of how Twilight and Scrivener were glaring furiously at Luna, there was also a funny sort of relief. In spite of everything Sin had said, in spite of everything Sin had offered herself to them... here she was, getting embarrassed over some of Luna's admittedly-perverse motherly advice. "I... I don't... I know plenty about how to please a stallion already!"

"Not as much as I do! Or your father. Or even Antares." Luna said cheerfully, and Scrivener's glare grew more horrible as Antares slowly soured and turned a moody look on his mother. "Well, 'tis true. After all, Antares pleases himself constantly when Prestige is not present. Furiously, one could even say. He-"

Twilight cleared her throat loudly, and Luna turned towards her innocently before the violet mare said dryly: "We have a rule. No inappropriate subjects during breakfast, Luna. You know that."

"Rules were made to be broken." Luna argued, and Twilight shot her a scalding look, which made the sapphire mare wince and shrink a bit before she grinned lamely and held up a hoof. "Well, I suppose for a time they must be honored and obeyed. Or at least whilst one is in... authoritarian company such as thyself."

"Thanks, Luna, really." Twilight said sourly, and she shook her head slowly before gesturing awkwardly to the table as Scrivener sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "Sit down, guys. Scrivy, I'll come and help you."

Luna huffed and sat beside Innocence as Prestige and Antares sat on the sapphire mare's other side, and Innocence looked over at the starry-maned winged unicorn with a small smile. She studied her _Móðer_ with interest, shifting a little as she looked at her, feeling... all sorts of things. Confusing things, good things, thing that made her... happy that her parents had proven they were stronger and better than Gymbr. She felt closer to them than she ever had to the dark god.

After a few moments, Luna Brynhild cocked her head curiously as she looked back at Innocence, but the strange unicorn only smiled before bowing her head towards her and murmuring: "I agree with a lot of what you said, Luna."

"And that is fine, Innocence. Thou must remember, though... there is a time to listen and learn as well as carve thine own path and make discoveries for thyself." Luna said softly, turning a smile towards her before she bowed her head and added gently: "When thou returns with Antares, we will discuss thy powers more in depth. But I very much like the idea of thou reacquainting thyself with Ponyville. There are many practical reasons for it."

Innocence nodded grudgingly after a few moments, then she sighed and bowed her head forwards, mumbling: "Okay. I guess you're right, yeah. I just don't promise that Antares is going to return in one piece."

Antares shrugged, rubbing absently at the underside of his muzzle. "Hey, from what I recall, the score is still one-nothing, and that's all me. I'm your big brother, Sin: I'm always going to be able to kick your flank."

Innocence growled, but before she could say anything, Scrivener and Twilight returned to the table and set down an enormous platter of pancakes, a dish piled high with bacon, a full pot of coffee, and assorted sugars and sweet syrups and other condiments. And almost immediately, Luna snatched most of the bacon for herself, Scrivener Blooms rolling his eyes at this and muttering: "I'll go get the other batch. Sit down, Twilight, eat something."

Innocence looked like she wanted to make some rude remark, but she thankfully swallowed it as Twilight sat down beside her and smiled encouragingly. The strange unicorn shifted grumpily, then hurriedly reached out and swiped the rest of the bacon when Antares reached for some, making him glower at her.

By the time Scrivener returned with another bundle of bacon wrapped in paper towels, Luna had gobbled most of hers down and also started in on several pancakes. The others had all served themselves, and Innocence was eating as fast and messily as Luna, making the stallion reflect on how apparently some things never changed: then again, Gymbr probably hadn't been all that big on table manners.

The charcoal earth pony was careful to take a good clawful of bacon for himself before tossing the rest onto the plate... and then simply watching as Antares, Luna, and Innocence all immediately began to grab up as much as they could. He sighed as he sat back, studying them mildly: Luna was greedy, Antares was hungry, and Innocence simply didn't want her brother to get any... although it did seem like she still enjoyed the meal, too. And that was nice to see.

Scrivener ate slowly, more interested in watching the way his family interacted than the food itself. He studied Innocence and saw how much Antares was annoying her... and noted how at the same time, that annoyance was making her seem like the old Innocence. Like it wasn't just tenderness and love, but simple sibling bickering that was really helping Sin... find herself. Remember who she was.

The charcoal stallion smiled a little as Innocence glowered and wrapped her forelegs around her plate, protecting it like a dragon guarding its hoard. Then he looked across at Antares, asking: "While you're in town, can you pick up a few groceries for us? I mean, it'll give you a chance to run over and see Avalon, too."

"Why do we need apples? No one here eats apples." Luna complained, and then she paused before asking curiously: "Unless thou art making apple mush, or apple pies?"

"It's called apple_sauce_, Luna, not apple mush." Scrivener corrected, and then he grimaced and slapped absently at the mare's horn when she huffed and leaned around Innocence to poke at him. "Stop that. Anyway, you do so eat apples, they just have to be sliced up. That's still apple, Luna, it's just in slices. We also need eggs and some other things, I'll write a list down for you."

"Yeah, no problem, Dad." Antares smiled and nodded, then he looked pointedly over at Innocence, who narrowed her eyes at him moodily. "It'll be good for Sin, too. Won't it?"

"I don't see how. But I guess I can do it, yeah." Innocence muttered moodily, shaking her head briefly before she sighed tiredly and added grumpily: "You do recognize I'm not just some little filly you can boss around though, right?"

Antares smiled at her sweetly, leaning forwards and saying seriously: "No, you're a big filly who can do stuff all by herself, isn't that right?"

Innocence scowled at him, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna said proudly: "She is. And she is much better at being cute than thou art, Antares. Look at her, even sulking she is cute! I may love her much more than I do thou!"

"Ouch, Mom. Ouch." Antares said mildly, putting a hoof over his breast before he sniffed loudly and turned his head away. "That's fine, though. I like Twilight a lot more than I like you. You're dumb and you look like butt."

Luna glared at her son, and then Innocence muttered moodily: "Then we'll trade. Because I like Luna a lot more than I like Twilight Sparkle."

An awkward silence followed this as Luna rubbed lamely at her face and Twilight simply looked away, picking up her cup of coffee and sipping at it slowly. The rest of breakfast was eaten quickly and in quiet, with Innocence simply scowling at her plate and Antares studying his sister mildly the entire time.

When they finished, Twilight gathered up the plates and Scrivener followed her into the kitchen to wash them. Antares traded a quick kiss with Prestige, then slipped away from the table; he returned a moment later with a satchel hanging on either side of his body, watching Innocence mutilate the remains of her pancake with a fork before he finally said: "Come on, killer. Let's go for a walk into town together, then. We can get you a carcass or something to chew on."

"Fine." Innocence grumbled, reaching a claw up to rub at her face lightly, and then she paused and sighed. "Wait."

The strange unicorn's horn glowed quietly, before that aura crawled quickly over her body... and when it faded, it left her taller, gorgeous, and more lithe than toned. Prestige scowled at her as Luna tilted her head curiously, before the sapphire mare murmured: "That was not just a polymorph. Thou hast reshaped thyself."

"I've mastered the corruption in my bloodstream. Although I prefer to think of it less as corruption, more as... blood fitting for a goddess." Innocence rose her head proudly, a confident smile crossing her features... but was that longing for approval in her eyes? Was that anxiety faintly tingeing her tone? "Gymbr taught me how to harness it to create more permanent polymorphs, that won't vanish in the heat of battle."

"Then I guess you need more practice, huh?" Antares said casually, rubbing a hoof against his chest, and the mare flushed a bit as her features darkened and she glared at him. The stallion looked evenly back, studying her before he said bluntly: "I don't like it when you polymorph yourself. You look like a bitch. A baby-eating bitch. I like _you_, Sin. I think you're prettier without it."

The last bit caught Innocence off guard, and she shifted awkwardly before finally managing to retort: "Well... I... I don't think... you should be flirting with me in front of your girlfriend, Antares."

"Oh, but, like, you think it's fine if I was flirting with you when she wasn't around, even though you're my sister? Horses of Heaven, Gymbr messed you up." Antares replied glibly, and Innocence blushed and scowled as Luna giggled and Prestige rolled her eyes.

Then the glossy-black unicorn turned around, calling mildly: "Anyway, come on. Let's go into town. The faster we're out of here, the faster you get to call me names and argue with me, and the sooner we get back and I can ditch you."

The polymorphed unicorn grumbled moodily, then she nodded before turning a smile to Luna, saying softly: "And when I get back, I can tell you all about my powers, now that we're getting along better... I can even try and help Daddy better master his own, how about that?"

Luna looked moody at this, then she nodded before saying wryly: "Aye, but do us a favor, Innocence: remember that thou art not nearly as alluring as thou seems to think thou art. To be seductive, Innocence, one must first not make it clear thou art a black widow."

"I would never kill you or Daddy. I... I would never do that." Innocence said after a moment, and she frowned a little: not at the half-accusation, but... at the fact that what she said herself was true. No, she never would kill her parents... hurt them if it served her purpose, perhaps, but... no. She couldn't stomach the thought of killing them. Because... well... just because.

She shifted a little, then turned and hurried awkwardly off after Antares, running through the open front door and closing it behind her... before wincing as she almost ran right into her big brother, the glossy-black stallion smiling at her before he asked quietly: "Would you kill me?"

"Yes." Innocence grumbled in response... but her eyes flicked away, a claw pawed lamely at the patio, her shoulders did that twitchy thing they had done even when she was a little filly and had been nervous about something, and Antares smiled wider. He didn't know if that was progress or not, since he didn't think even to start with she would have killed him... but it did help him feel better about her, and about trying to... to help her out of this dark place she had fallen into.

Innocence scowled at him, and then Antares suddenly stepped forwards and kissed her forehead, and the mare's jaw simply dropped as she gaped after the stallion before he said softly: "Come on, kiddo. And just like old times, we can maybe stop and screw around a little on the way with magic. You can show me some of your new tricks."

"Don't call me that." Innocence grumbled, even though she already knew it was useless; at the same time, she was frowning a little, her eyes moodily surveying Antares. "And what do you mean? I think you just want to see my magic so you can try and copy it yourself."

"Yeah, because like, I'm so good at dark magic." Antares said dryly, rolling his eyes. "Come on, filly. Even when you were little, you were still better at magic than I was. Remember how you used to blink around everywhere?"

"That... that was stupid." Innocence said grouchily, looking awkwardly away. "I trained myself out of that. I don't blink anymore."

Antares smiled a little, leading her across the lawn and onto the path through the forest as he said softly: "I know. It sucks." He paused, then looked over his shoulder when the mare frowned at him before he shrugged a little. "It does. I mean, if you could still blink, then I probably wouldn't have punched you so many times."

He halted, then cleared his throat and added in a softer voice: "And... hey. I am sorry for... you know. How I lost my temper. We were on opposite sides of the battlefield that day, but like I've learned from some demons I've met... just because we were enemies doesn't mean we can't get along. Doesn't mean we have to always be. And I shouldn't have hurt you so much, even though... well, you know. You sucker-blasted me with magic, so really, we're pretty even."

Innocence looked at him moodily, even as she felt a twitch of guilt run through her, before she mumbled to try and hide her feelings: "And you know I'd do it again, too."

Antares snorted in amusement at this, rolling his eyes and muttering even as he felt a smile bridge his lips: "That's you, Sin. Always so damn thoughtful and understanding."

"Shut up."

* * *

It was a surprisingly-easy walk through the forest: Innocence wasn't in the worst of moods, and she kept sneaking little looks at her brother now and then as the stallion occasionally teased her or rambled on about something or other. He was good-natured and friendly and... Innocence admittedly felt comfortable with him. More comfortable than it was smart to feel, really.

They reached Ponyville in good time, not stopping... although Antares had seen Innocence's gaze draw towards some of their old training spots. It made him feel a little better about her, although he was still aware that... even if Innocence was behaving herself now, there was still a very large part of her that was trying – however unsuccessfully – to manipulate them to her advantage.

Yet he still cared about her. But then again, she was his sister... and hell, there was plenty to admire in her. And he thought that even if she'd lived in accelerated time for fifty, sixty years... she was still a cranky sixteen year old inside, and she hadn't grown up quite as much as she seemed to think she had. That somehow, she had retained her youth, no matter what her physical body looked like.

So he was writing off a lot of her outbursts and rudeness, and it helped that from what he remembered of his little sister... she had been pretty whiny and bossy and obnoxious anyway. But what he didn't like...

He became a little more serious as they exited the forest, slowly walking along the forest path and towards Ponyville... towards what was now a small city, really, more than a small town. It wasn't yet that big, maybe, but it had all kinds of city things now: nightclubs, and recreation centers, and a few fancy restaurants and tall, tall buildings that stretched towards the sky... but even though they had changed, grown up, evolved...

"Sin, listen to me. Just for a moment. If you listen to me now, I swear I won't lecture you the rest of the day." Antares said softly, and then he glanced back over his shoulder, judging his little sister's reaction before he added: "Or maybe I should say that if you don't listen to me, I'll spend the entire day patronizing you and telling you what to do. And I know you won't try and attack me because of how I already beat the crap out of you."

Sin growled at him, but he saw a hesitant, moody agreement in her eyes all the same. So the stallion nodded encouragingly before he smiled a little. "Funny, you know. You could almost call that whole 'I won't fight anything that's beaten me' honor, if... you know, you didn't act like a coward."

"Call me whatever you want. I'm not a coward, though... and I will kick your ass one day. The only reason I'm not attacking you is because I know you have all kinds of friends around here, and I don't want to upset Luna and Scrivener." Innocence said moodily, and then she shook her head and said distastefully: "Please tell me that's all you wanted to talk to me about."

"No. I wanted to tell you that..." Antares stopped in the middle of the path, glancing back and forth at the swaying plains, then drawing soft eyes over the animal care center, the corral where he could see Phooka working with both domesticated and rescued wild animals, and past that, towards a new farm that had been built nearby that catered mostly to supernatural beasts like Hellhounds and basilisks and a few other creatures that could be tamed, but certainly weren't for the faint of heart to work with. "Look."

Innocence looked, then she shrugged and said finally: "It looks the same as when I was a kid. So what? What's the big life lesson here?"

"A, you're still a kid, and B... well, it doesn't look the same as when I was a kid. Not by a long shot." Antares said softly, then he smiled a little and said quietly: "Change is often good, sure. Getting better is good. But evolution and change for its own sake... not so good. You might think you're on some path to greatness, you might even become truly... spectacular one day, maybe someone in a league of your own. But Innocence... mountain peaks are lonely places. Not a lot of people will follow you there. You'll be all alone, looking down on your legions of admirers and enemies without any friends at all if you keep trying to outrace everyone, if you keep trying to change and climb instead of... even just one time... taking a moment to let everyone else catch up to you. Or just... maybe choosing not to change at all, and embracing what you have."

"You suck at advice." Innocence said after a moment, and the glossy-black unicorn simply shrugged, continuing to look at his sister, studying her silently. She looked back at him, then shook her head slowly as she turned her eyes downwards, muttering: "I don't care who I leave behind, Antares. You should try and get that through your head. What I'm interested in is power... not family, friendship, or companionship. Power."

"You say that, but I see you doing more than just cozying up to Luna and Scrivener. I see you trying to follow in their hoofsteps." Antares said quietly, meeting his sibling's eyes, and the two looked at each other steadily before he gave a brief nod and added: "One last thing. Stop being such a bitch to Twilight Sparkle. No matter what way you look at it, Sin, that's pure stupidity right there: if you want to continue with your 'I'm an evil villain only pretending to be nice' act, then you're ruining an amazing resource you could exploit. Or, you know, if you just want to be honest for a change, and be nice to your mother because she's your mother and she's done her god-damnedest to take care of you."

Innocence was only silent, looking sharply away and feeling the faintest stirring of shame... but over that, there was irritation, and anger that Antares was treating her like such a child. Like an ignorant, ungrateful child at that... but she was just doing what was in her best interests, and she'd never lied about that. Never pretended to be someone she wasn't, which was more for them than she'd ever done for Gymbr. And she wanted to make them realize that, and recognize that she wasn't going to have some miraculous epiphany and suddenly be their nice little girl again. That Innocence was gone.

Antares sighed a little after a moment, then he turned ahead and said quietly: "Come on. Let's go see Aunt Tia, anyway. Maybe you can be nice to her, at least... and I think you will be."

"Why?" Innocence asked moodily, glowering at the stallion's back suspiciously... and her eyes only narrowed further when he tossed a wry grin over his shoulder at her.

He winked, then replied pleasantly: "Because, silly. If you aren't nice to Aunt Celestia, then she's probably going to put you through a wall with the kind of mood she's been in lately. Yesterday, and I'm not even kidding here, I saw her pick up a merchant cart: thankfully she didn't fling it anywhere, she came back to her senses before then, but uh... yeah. I wouldn't go pushing her buttons right now, that's all."

The strange mare made a face, then grumbled and fell into pace after him before she said moodily: "I was more powerful than Dusk, even at her full Tyrant Wyrm size. I was even more powerful than Twilight Shadow. That's why Gymbr chose me to be his queen."

"That's so gross. That's so gross, on so many levels." Antares responded with a mock shiver, and Innocence rolled her eyes before the stallion asked curiously: "So... what do you know about the Light, then, Sin? Did he ever tell you anything?"

"He told me everything. He trusted me with everything... there were never any secrets, any restrictions." Sin replied calmly, raising her head proudly, and there was silence for a few moments before the young mare lowered her head and became a little more serious, frowning a bit as she said hesitantly: "And Gymbr told me... a lot about the Light. He told me about how he and Kvasir and Foldraumr fought the Light back... how he took over an entire world and bathed it in his darkness, became god of it. He promised to take me there one day. He promised I could be a goddess there, able to do anything I wanted..."

She stopped. For some reason, she didn't feel the same eagerness she once had... but maybe that was because... no. She looked uneasily up at Antares as they passed through the town gates and into Ponyville, and the young unicorn licked her lips before saying, despite the fact that part of her felt this really wasn't such a good idea to confess: "But he said he didn't save the people from the Light all the same. He said all he could do was wash the Light out of them, but the ponies were left... changed, forever. They were servile to us, they seemed happy... but at the same time, they were... hurt."

Innocence looked away, gazing back and forth and grimacing a little: she was getting stares here and there from ponies, and she shook her head briefly before muttering: "In Heaven, no one would even dare to look upon me without the permission of myself or Gymbr. That's how far above them I was. That's how powerful I was."

There was silence for a few moments, and the stallion smiled a little before he asked mildly: "Are you sure you're not just saying that's how ugly you were?"

The polymorphed unicorn rolled her eyes, and then she said moodily: "I think when I'm free, when I'm powerful enough, I'm going to have you put in a collar and chains, and then I'm going to take my time experimenting on you and turning you into a monster."

"Ain't you a ray of sunshine?" remarked a wry voice, and this was followed by several loud coughs as Antares smiled and turned, and Innocence looked up with a frown as Cowlick approached. She smiled at them around the cigarette in her mouth, then grimaced and coughed hard several more times into a hoof before spitting loudly to the side, and Innocence winced back at the large, bloody glob of phlegm that splattered down near her claw.

Antares frowned, sharp eyes looking up, but Cowlick only growled loudly at him, and the glossy-black unicorn gave a lame smile instead of saying anything, simply nodding and clearing his throat. There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, and then the earth pony gestured at a large pack over her back, saying tiredly: "I just made the trip in from Subterra so I could finish up the Mk. III in the comfort of my own lab. Sucks but I figure... what the hell. I'm gonna die soon anyway."

The stallion softened, opening his mouth... then he grimaced and winced away when Cowlick simply flicked her cigarette at him, the mare cutting him off. "Shut the hell up. I am, and ain't nothing going to fix it."

"Please. There's a hundred ways to fix whatever's wrong with you. You just don't have the tools or the strength to." Sin said moodily, before her horn glowed, and Cowlick growled as magic sizzled lightly along her body. "Yes. Even Twilight could handle something like this. But I guess they don't think that you're worthy-"

Cowlick seized Innocence by her shoulders and yanked her in, the mare's claws and hooves leaving thin trenches through the ground as she stared in dumb surprise at the engineer's strength, before the mare leaned in and said icily: "You listen to me. They and plenty of others have offered plenty. But I don't need no favors. I'm old, I'm ready to go, and hey, it sucks that I ain't goin' to a big black void but instead Helheim. Before all this happened, I didn't really believe in any happily-ever-after anyway... at least not for me... and now that I know where I'm goin', it sucks. But I do not need help to hide like a coward from what's gonna happen to me no matter how I might try to run."

There was silence for a moment, and then Cowlick shoved Innocence backwards, the polymorphed unicorn stumbling away before she snarled and rose her horn as it glowed brightly... but then she only swore and snapped her horn to the side, bad-temperedly blowing apart a mailbox instead of lashing out at the engineer, who was just glaring at her fearlessly.

"Thought so. Look at you, Sin, you used to be such a great, courageous little lady. Now you're nothing but a big bully and a big coward." Cowlick said distastefully, and Innocence glared angrily across at the earth pony, but she gave the faintest tremble, the faintest flush as well. "You don't even have the balls to hit me, and I'm right in front of you."

"I... I just don't want a swarm of demons and Antares to all gang up on me. Not to mention what'll happen to me back home... it'll ruin all the work I've done with Luna and Scrivener. That's all." Innocence muttered, looking down, and Cowlick chuckled, earning another glare from the polymorphed unicorn. "What?"

Cowlick only shrugged, saying wryly: "Home is where the heart is, ain't it? And logic don't make you any less a coward, by the way. When Dash and I first met, I took him out for a few beers back before everyone got used to him being all... well, a him. Anyway, I was making fun of him. He wasn't being a good sport about it, made it even better. Then some morons came over and turned good old fun into assholery, and logic dictated that I let Dash get shoved out of the bar and I just keep drinking my damn drink.

"But reason makes a coward out of the best ponies. And I ain't either a reasonable pony or one of the best. So I pick up my bottle and smash it into the face of the nearest pony and well... that was how Dash and I became friends." Cowlick shrugged a little and looked over at Innocence. "It was him and me against the goddamn world, but we kicked its ass. Then I got to meet his wife and I asked him whether or not that made him a lesbian. Moron finally laughed at that and started to loosen up."

Antares smiled at this, but Innocence only rolled her eyes and looked away. She didn't say anything, at least, and Cowlick shrugged before saying moodily: "Well, that's my bit, anyway. You keep on being a dumb little pain in the ass if you really want to, I don't care much either way. Still, kid. You got a lot to learn, and a long way to go."

"Hey, Cowlick." The engineer paused in mid-turn, looking towards Antares, and the glossy-black stallion gave a brief smile. "Don't die too soon, okay? We need your help still."

"Screw you, kid. I'll die when I'm ready. Not before or after." Cowlick retorted, and then she coughed a few times before rubbing slowly at her pale face... but when she smiled, it was a real smile, and it wiped away the bags under her eyes and the tenseness in her features. "I'll see you punks later, okay? Don't you two go screwing with each other too much or anything."

Both of the ponies watched as Cowlick turned and headed away, and then Antares glanced over at Sin and said softly: "Couldn't do it, huh?"

"I could. I could have easily. She just..." Innocence gritted her teeth and turned her head away, flushing slightly. It wasn't like anything she had expected. It wasn't like all the training she had done with Gymbr, where they had fought powerful enemies and sparred with his Fates but... she'd always won, and rarely did any opponent show so much... ferocity. So much confidence and determination. Was someone that, when weaker than her, didn't cower before her might...

She lowered her head and shivered a little, then muttered under her breath: "It's nothing. You know what? It's nothing, it's just... nothing. Let's just go see Celestia."

Antares smiled and shrugged briefly, and there was silence for a few moments before the stallion turned and said: "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. I'm pretty sure that if no one else can get it through your head that honor isn't weakness, she can."

Innocence grumbled a little under her breath, then she nodded briefly and looked down with a quiet sigh. There was silence for a few moments as they walked down the busy road, and then Antares glanced down and said finally: "Do you remember when Monkshood brought up the idea of having all these streets paved, or at least cobblestone put down, and how angry Luna got? I mean, _Móðer_ was not at all pleased. That's that whole 'change for the sake of change' thing I was talking about before."

"I thought you said you weren't going to lecture me about this." the polymorphed unicorn said moodily, and the glossy-black unicorn shrugged amiably.

"Ain't lecturing, as Avalon would say. Or growl, probably. She growls. I'm just pointing something out, that's all. I am asking your opinion on the merits of construction and roadwork." Antares replied pleasantly, nodding seriously a few times, and the mare rolled her eyes.

She opened her mouth to spit a retort... and then both she and Antares stumbled to a stop and stared into the square in front of the library as the door in the tree-building flew open, and several terrified ponies fled outwards, followed by an angry Celestia. The ivory mare caught herself just before she could shout anything, her white locks swaying around her features before she bit her lip and only gave a frustrated growl, and then she spun around and strode moodily back into the library.

The two stared, and then Antares grinned slowly and turned his eyes towards Innocence, remarking with relish: "Oh, this is going to be fun. This is gonna be real fun. I can't wait to see Aunt Tia actually get mad at you and punch you across the room."

"Her mane is still... but she hasn't lost her magic, has she?" Innocence asked, and the stallion blinked at the fact she almost sounded worried before she cleared her throat and added awkwardly: "It's... it doesn't matter to me either way, I just... I know that... it makes a pony a lot more unpredictable when they don't... when they aren't able to use magic anymore. And if she's lost her magic, I wouldn't be able to tap into her powers."

"Right." Antares said dryly, and then he shook his head before saying pointedly: "You know, even if we all know you're just trying to cover up whatever little fee-fees you might actually have, Aunt Tia might be cranky enough to take you seriously. So whether you really care about her or not, you might want to pretend that you do. Invest a few skill points in charm or lying or something."

Innocence grumbled under her breath at this, then she looked crankily over at Antares... but to his surprise, actually gave a short nod. He nodded back, admittedly feeling a little relieved: the last thing he needed was for Innocence to end up smeared all over the library floor. Partly because he'd probably have to clean it up, and partly because he really didn't want to explain to his parents exactly why the mare was... well... a puddle, when they were trying to fix her. Not just violently beat her into submission. Technically they had already done that part.

He smiled despite himself as they headed towards the library, and Antares knocked twice before the door was pulled open and Discombobulation stuck his head out at them. He peered down at them thoughtfully, then turned and said mildly: "Tia, darling? It looks like Bart and Lisa are here. Except Lisa's evil and Bart's supposed to be smart instead of dumb. But I'm sure there's an episode that deals with that: they've had quite a few seasons since they started on that other show no one remembers anymore, after all. It must be nice to be able to come so far, the world forgets our humble beginnings."

"Just bring them in, Bob." Celestia said tiredly, and Discombobulation smiled over his shoulder as he stepped back, the two ponies entering and looking awkwardly past the Draconequus at Celestia.

The ivory mare was sitting with her face in her hooves, her eyes closed and her expression sullen. She glanced up as they approached, then gave a brief smile that curdled when one of her braids slipped forwards over her features, batting it grouchily out of the way.

Antares tilted his head towards her mildly, and Celestia shook her head briefly before she lowered it and murmured: "I apologize. My mood lately... I've been a little... crankier than usual, I suppose you could say. I feel... unpleasant."

"You feel unpleasant, or you are unpleasant?" Antares asked pointedly, and Celestia looked at him for a few moments before she gave another brief smile and nodded.

She hesitated, then gestured with a front hoof at the door, saying finally: "Those ponies. Snips and Snails. Troublemakers, ever since they were foals. But they're not bad ponies, not really: Snips helps prepare a lot of raw materials and fabrics for Rarity, and Snails works with Fluttershy sometimes at the animal care center. But they're not very smart."

Celestia paused, briefly considered the way she was talking about other ponies, then simply shrugged as he brushed her mane back and her horn glowed faintly, knotting and tightening several of her braids in what Antares recognized as a subconscious tic. "They were badgering me about books. And I could hear them whispering behind my back about my hair. For some reason, they thought it should be pink."

"It should be. Everyone knows that this is so not-canon. Or fanon. Or whatever, these words are beyond even my comprehension." Discombobulation waved a hand absently as he walked around the table, then he reached up to squeeze Celestia's shoulder gently, making her smile a little up at them. "I swear I didn't have anything to do with it. But if you force me to cross my heart and hope to die, I might not last long enough to stick a needle in my eye."

The ivory mare sighed a little, and then Antares said slowly: "So you. Chased them out of the library for that?"

"No, I chased them out of the library because they didn't have library cards, and then Snails spilled my tea all over my book." Celestia gestured at the table, then paused and looked a little embarrassed as she touched the book in question, next to an empty, clean cup. "Well. I suppose you can't really tell anymore. I just used magic to clean the mes up... which does make me feel a little bit sillier about everything, yes."

Antares smiled amusedly and shook his head briefly, and Innocence studied the clean, organized table before she asked after a moment: "So your magic is fine? But... you yourself..."

"I haven't lost any of my power. I think... I've lost the blessing of the Sky Kingdom I visited very long ago because Hecate awoke something else in me. I've remembered a past... long before I visited the realm in the clouds and the Watcher of the World that once existed there..." She stopped and looked down, reaching up and touching her white locks as she murmured: "But that could just all be stupidity on my part, too. Except, honestly... I do feel more like Freya than I ever have before, except... in the heat of battle."

Celestia tossed a smile towards Discombobulation, who cleared his throat and tugged at an invisible collar before he gestured pointedly at the top of the archway, where a large red squirrel was perched on a bust. "Hey. Not in front of the kid."

The ivory mare shook her head, then she sat back and turned her attention back to Antares. "What can I help you two with? I'm glad to see you, but I'm... a little frazzled at the moment. Not in the best state to entertain at all."

The glossy black unicorn shrugged and grinned a little, replying easily: "Hey, I think that's part of what makes this the best time of all to visit, if you don't mind me saying, Aunt Tia. And anyway, I wanted to show Innocence a little bit of how power isn't everything. I thought of you."

To Sin's surprise – and admittedly, a little of Antares' as well – Celestia smiled before simply laughing openly, and even Discombobulation leaned a little away from her with a cock of his head, looking pointedly at her. But after a moment, she regained her composure, reaching up and covering her mouth as she murmured: "Excuse me. That would be... Freya coming out.

"I am, though, too. I am. Look at me, chasing foals. Chasing whatever makes me angry or excited at the time, like an errant puppy. All the power in the world, and a sly enemy would just wait until I distracted myself with something shiny before shooting me in the back of the head with an arrow or something equally pathetic." Celestia replied calmly, and then she shook her head slowly and looked down with a faint smile. "Power isn't everything, Innocence. Not by a long shot."

Innocence looked awkwardly up at Celestia, half-tempted to argue... but now here, after some time to take in her presence, she could feel the magic radiating off the ivory mare. More than that, she could feel something else beneath the raw power... something deep and ancient and powerful. Something that made her feel... humble.

She lowered her head and simply nodded, and Celestia nodded back, studying her before she leaned forwards as she became a bit more serious, saying quietly: "I hear that you've been treating Twilight Sparkle a little roughly, by the way. There are dozens of points I could make against treating her badly, and only a few of those are threats because of how much I care about her."

Sin gave a weak grin, dropping her head a little: one thing she had learned with Gymbr was that she had to obey those who were more powerful than her. It was something that had been very literally beaten into her, as she'd started at the bottom of the ladder... then slowly begun to prove her worth, slowly increased her power as she'd conquered first guardians, then Fate after Fate after Fate, and then finally, Imago: perhaps not Gymbr's strongest, but who had always been Gymbr's most favored.

Celestia, though... it wasn't just the power she felt. It was her determination, it was the sense of something ancient, something that demanded respect emanating from her. Sin barely knew what to make of it: she had only felt something like this once before, during Gymbr's rare rages. "I... I will try and... I'll try and do better."

"I appreciate that." Celestia said softly, sitting back and studying Innocence for a few moments before she gave a brief smile as she turned her eyes towards Antares. "I think... this has something to do with whatever Hecate did to me. Whatever she channeled through me... I have to speak to her on this. And if you're truly interested in getting stronger, Innocence, you should as well."

Antares frowned as Innocence looked up with interest, her eyes gleaming, and Celestia only smiled as she said softly: "But Hecate won't teach you anything for free, either. You'll have to pay a price... she'll likely want information on the Light, the Pious, and your own magic and abilities, Innocence. And she'll want your own power to help her rebuild her body."

Innocence nodded quickly, smiling wider, and Antares slowly nodded, feeling both entertainment and a wry admiration at how skillfully Celestia could manipulate... not to mention how cruel she could be. Hecate certainly could teach Innocence some new, very scary magic... but the price she'd undoubtedly ask in return might help Sin understand better why she should value honor, and that sometimes, more power wasn't worth the cost it carried.


	42. Struggling To Understand

Chapter Thirty Nine: Struggling To Understand

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence looked very pleased with herself, happily toting a massive book on necromancy as she reflected on how easy it was to get these ponies to go along with her, so long as she acted nice and stopped being up front about her motives. It felt ironic to her: they told her so seriously all they wanted for her to be honest, but when she was, they disapproved of her and acted like they were so much better than her. When she pretended to have purer motives, however, they suddenly became so willing to negotiate and treated her like a little lost kitten.

Antares strode calmly behind her, letting her lead the way out towards Sweet Apple Acres. Unlike Innocence, he was still impressed with Celestia and recognized fully how spectacularly she had played the mare, like she was nothing but an immature filly. And finally, he couldn't help but say wryly: "I gotta say. You're pretty stupid."

The polymorphed unicorn glowered at him as the stallion pranced up beside her, then she shouted at him when he snatched the book away from her with his own telekinetic grip, the mare bad-temperedly swinging her horn at him. "Hey! Give it back!"

"Sure." Antares said cheerfully, and he opened the book to a random page, spinning it towards her and flinging it into her face. Innocence cursed as it covered her head, and then she blinked stupidly before quickly raising the book away with telekinesis, paling slightly and staring wildly over the pages as she spluttered: "What... but these... I thought this was in demonic! I can read demonic, what happened to the book?"

"Yeah, it is. But it's in _old_ demonic, Sin. The stuff they speak in Helheim nowadays, it's all slang and nonsense. You whippersnappers don't have no respect for us old folk." Antares said seriously, and Innocence looked at him, flabbergasted, for a moment made just his silly little sister again by the rather-spectacular prank Celestia had just pulled.

"W-Wait, are you... you can read this?" Sin asked disbelievingly, and then she looked stupidly back at the book, hurriedly flipping through it as they walked along and several ponies jumped out of Sin's path, making Antares grin widely despite knowing he probably shouldn't take so much glee from this. "Oh... I... are these... alchemical symbols? I don't understand them..."

Antares gave a sigh almost of contentment, and Innocence looked at him furiously before he said mildly: "In the past... like, the long, _long_ past... they used a different measuring system. And guess what? _Hafrbjarg _means 'goat stone' but it actually refers to a bezoar. So even after you translate everything, well. You still aren't going to know what the hell anything is. And that makes me giggle."

Sin growled and spun to the side with a curse, slamming the book closed and throwing it angrily to the side, but Antares easily swept it up with telekinesis. He considered scolding her for a moment, but after a few seconds settled on something that he felt would do a much better job of making her remember this lesson. "I want you to know that I've been really upset and worried and stressed about this whole Heaven thing, Sin. But this, well. This helps me feel a lot better."

"Shut up, Antares. Let's just go see Wormwood and get your stupid groceries." Innocence growled in irritation, and the stallion smiled and shook his head, slipping the heavy, ancient tome into one of his satchels.

He caught up to her, and then tilted his head curiously towards her: she looked frustrated and irritable and moody, and like she wanted to do anything except for answer questions right now... but Antares thought that there might never be a better time than now to ask... "Applejack, you mean... how did Gymbr convince her to do... _that_ to herself?"

Innocence didn't seem to realize that this was a trick to get her to start talking, far too eager to change the subject to consider whether or not she should answer such a sudden question. "Gymbr showed her the danger that the Light posed. With Valhalla at his beck and call, it was easy: he was able to use the Watcher's equipment to show her proof of what the Light was doing, and that everything he was doing... it was necessary. So she chose to willingly undergo enhancement... to have her... to use the darkness in her soul. In this case, to armor herself with it."

Antares nodded slowly, studying his sister as they strode through the northern gates and out onto the highway north of Ponyville, and the mare looked at him before asking moodily: "Let me guess. You don't believe me, right?"

"No, it's not that, it's... I can tell you're telling the truth." Antares looked ahead, softening and saying quietly: "This Light... it must just be terrifying. I mean, now it's taking over Valhalla... at least the Vale, if not the Castle itself. We've got no contact with anyone up there, though, so we can't know for sure, but-"

"But all the same, the Light is here, you won't let me pursue the power I'd need to become stronger than Gymbr to drive back the Light, and it's all the fault of you and our parents that Gymbr is gone." Innocence said bitterly, and Antares grimaced, tensing up a bit and narrowing his eyes as he looked over at her, but she only looked darkly back. "It's all true, isn't it? But don't worry. All I care about is staying out of the Light's way right now. And I doubt it'll come hunting for us."

Antares grunted, then he muttered: "For one thing, you're making it really, really hard for me not to punch you again. For another, you really haven't been part of this family long. Believe me, whether we like it or not, we're going to get dragged into a fight with this... Light. But for me, the sooner we can do something, the better."

"You wouldn't have to worry at all if you and our parents had just listened to Gymbr. He would have made all of us... _all_ of us, powerful." Innocence muttered, and then she shook her head slowly. "It's better if we stay out of the Light's way. It's too powerful to stop now. Even if Mutt and Daddy are stronger than Gymbr, Gymbr was only strong enough to drive the Light back and force it into a stalemate. You have no idea how powerful, how... how... how awful He Of Many Countless Faces is..."

Innocence shivered a little, looking down, and Antares frowned at her before he said slowly: "But I thought what you were interested in was pursuing power, Sin."

"And he'd steal my free will, too." Innocence murmured, shaking her head with disgust. "What use is being powerful if I have to be his puppet? That's not real power."

Antares smiled ironically at this, and the two fell into an awkward quiet as they continued down the road together, past farms and ranches and orchards. It didn't take them long to reach Sweet Apple Acres all the same, however... and admittedly, Antares thought the thoughtfulness Sin lapsed into... it was a good sign from her.

As they walked together down the dusty, wide path leading up to the ranch house, Antares found his attention drawn to side orchard by the sound of grumbling. He turned, then tilted his head with interest, Innocence halting and following his gaze moodily as he strode over to lean past an old wooden fence, gazing into the field and looking at the strange sight of two ponies hard at work.

Big Mac was sitting calmly some twenty feet away, head raised warily, his eye locked moodily on Wormwood... no, Antares saw. Wormwood might be what she had called herself, but this was clearly still Applejack, in spite of the thick wood armoring her body, the cracks here and there through which amber was still visible. And what made him feel both relieved and amused was the way she kept shrinking beneath her big brother's scowl, slinking from tree to tree like a beaten mongrel and bucking them dry of apples and dead branches.

Antares watched curiously: most of these apples were rotting or bruised, and it looked like Applejack was tossing the smaller branches and even some leaves into two of the enormous wooden tubs they used for harvesting. Then, as Applejack managed to fill both of these up, Big Mac said sternly: "Mulch."

"Oh, come on, Big Mac!" Applejack complained, turning a pleading look towards her big brother. "Y'aven't made me do this since I was a foal and I stole that whole pie, and... and hey, look, there's Innocence and Antares, I bet they need me for somethin' real important and-"

"Mulch." Big Mac ordered, and Applejack slumped and sulkily stepped into one of the tubs, beginning to stomp up and down to turn the mixture into mush. The crimson stallion nodded firmly at this, then he turned around, giving a brief smile as Antares grinned widely and shook his head slowly, likely feeling far more amused than he rightfully should at the mare's plight. "Hey."

"Hey, Big Mac. I see you got big brother duties too, huh?" Antares said cheerfully, and Big Mac nodded with a grunt before he calmly approached, and the two stallions lightly bumped a front hoof together. "I got some orders to pick up for my parents. But hey, how's AJ doin'?"

"Working." The red earth pony glared over his shoulder at Applejack, who mumbled disconsolately before the old stallion softened, saying in a quieter voice: "She's okay, though."

"Good. So's Sin... kind of. Bet she's a bigger pain in the flank than your little sister is..." Antares stopped, then he looked towards the house, asking tactfully: "Avalon and Dash inside?"

Big Mac smiled faintly again, then he nodded once before looking over at Innocence, studying her. Innocence looked moodily back, and then she sighed and nodded to him grudgingly, and the large earth pony looked a little appeased by this, nodding slowly once more in return. Then he turned around and calmly strode back towards Applejack, who called awkwardly as she stomped up and down: "I'll... I'll be right with you now, don't you-"

"Nope." Big Mac said flatly, and Applejack slumped as Antares laughed and shook his head as Innocence barely repressed her own smile, and then the two unicorns turned to head towards the ranch house, unconsciously falling in step side-by-side.

They just managed to reach the staircase before the door was flung open and Avalon shot out, landing at the top of the stairs and glaring daggers down at them. Antares winced at this as Sin glared back at the tiny Pegasus challengingly, but then Dash's voice called tiredly: "Leave them alone, kid. It's... it's just not worth it, okay?"

"I... okay, Dad." Avalon replied after a moment, and she looked pained... but with that sound of defeat in Rainbow's voice, Antares wasn't surprised. The glossy-black unicorn smiled faintly and shook his head slowly as he looked up the stairs at her, and then Avalon shook herself quickly out before looking down and asking finally: "The hell do you guys want?"

It was as polite as they were going to get with Ava right now, so Antares simply shrugged before he answered: "Some apples, some cider, some milk and eggs. Oh, yeah, if you don't recognize her because it's apparently been a bajillion years to her, this is Innocence, my big lame sister."

"Yeah, I see her." growled Avalon, and then she buzzed up into the air, grinding her teeth together before adding darkly: "I don't know if I want her here on my ranch through, Mir. You see what she did to my Mom?"

Innocence growled and glared up at Avalon, telling herself that the thoughts of an insect like her didn't matter in the slightest even as a strange twitch of pain ran through her insides. She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Antares... and surprised into silence when the stallion said gently: "She's my sister, Avalon, so don't talk about her like that, okay? Otherwise I'm gonna have to kick your flank. Again." He paused, then grinned. "I seem to be kicking everyone's flank lately. That's fantastic."

"Fluke." muttered Avalon sulkily, and then she sighed and nodded grudgingly, looking out into the apple field and mumbling: "And I guess... I guess it could be worse. We had Mom tied up in the barn for a while, but it seemed kind of stupid. I mean, even when she was... you know, even after she got... old... she could break or slip out of a rope. Now Big Mac says she's stronger than him at his best."

Innocence smiled and opened her mouth... then winced when Antares slapped his hoof over her muzzle, the stallion saying mildly: "I also get the feeling she's a lot more miserable getting bossed around by Big Mac than she ever was locked up in the barn, yeah?"

Avalon smiled for an amused moment at this, then shot a look over her shoulder at the open door before flitting backwards and quickly closing it, then gliding down to Antares to hover beside him, murmuring quietly: "That, and Dad's pissed off at her. I've never seen him so angry at Mom before, not even when she accidentally ruined one of his old dress uniforms trying to wash it for him."

Antares nodded a little, softening as he looked up at the closed door for a moment before clearing his throat and shaking his head a little. "Well, uh... so let's pick up those apples, huh? And all the stuff that I'm supposed to grab and probably some of the stuff I'm not supposed to, too."

"Yeah, sounds good. Focus on what we can do, yeah." Avalon nodded moodily, shaking her head slowly. "That's what I learned leading the Thunderbolts. Screw everything that you can't do a damn thing about, and focus on doing what you can do."

Antares nodded firmly in agreement, and the two looked at each other for a few moments before Avalon grunted and flitted away, muttering: "Anyway, come on then. I ain't very good at this whole farm thing yet but... I still remember where everything is, at least."

The young stallion smiled and nodded, while Innocence took a few steps after the two before she halted and turned her attention towards where Big Mac was lecturing his little sister. The polymorphed unicorn looked at the two for a moment, and then she glanced quickly over her shoulder to make sure Antares was distracted before she leapt into the air, a dark aura surrounding her body as she smoothly took flight.

Well, smooth to her: she wobbled back and forth, but not having wings, nor being a natural flier made flying very difficult for her. She grumbled a little under her breath as she rose herself high into the air, then took a slow breath as she steadied herself out before she firmly flicked her horn as she glared down at Big Mac.

Applejack was looking horribly chastened by now: she always knew when her big brother was actually mad at her because he'd start scolding her and wouldn't stop until she was browbeaten into a puddle of shame. And whether or not she had become some sort of... demonic tree angel thing, she was still the little sister, he was still her big brother, and she respected that. She had to respect that. And she knew she'd done wrong. She just also really, really badly wanted the punishments to be over so she could try and make up for everything she'd done.

So she blinked in surprise when Big Mac suddenly yawned, before his eye blinked blearily... and then, slowly, he toppled forwards and into the grass, beginning to snore loudly. Applejack stared down at him blankly for a few moments, and then she winced and looked up as Innocence calmly glided own out of the sky to land beside her fallen brother, the polymorphed unicorn giving a serene smile as she greeted: "Wormwood."

"Not to disrespect you or anything, Innocence... but it's Applejack. I... I appreciate the powers you and Gymbr gave me, and I was honored to be chosen as a Knight of Valhalla once we worked past our differences... but my name here is Applejack." the wood-hided pony replied quietly, and Innocence looked surprised at this before Applejack gestured at her brother with a small smile. "And if you don't wake Big Mac up right quick, I'm gonna be in even more trouble than I already am. So I would be much obliged if you could just give him a gentle nudge back to consciousness."

"I... what?" Innocence stared for a few moments, and then she bared her teeth at Applejack, leaning forwards and snapping: "How dare you speak to me that way, Wormwood! You are a servant of Valhalla... that means you serve me! You are a Black Knight, and your loyalty is to-"

"To Gymbr, who's been defeated. So were you. I made a deal: I keep my free will, and become this... this thing." Applejack gestured at herself, grimacing a little. "And in return, I fight the Light, and I serve Gymbr. Not you, Innocence... you were his second-in-command, and I always respected that, and I respected your strength. But... I know... I know you spent longer in that place than I did. I know... I know you got darkened more than I did. But... this is our home. I feel it in my... bark, I guess I got." Applejack looked moodily back and forth over herself. "This place feels like home more'n Heaven ever did, and this second chance means... means a universe to me. But sad as I am to say, it ain't just you and Gymbr who gave it to me. It's Pinkamena and Twilight, for not killing me, and Discombobulation, for bringing me here, and... well, you know."

"No, I don't know. I can't believe this. You're not making any sense." Innocence said disgustedly, shaking her head before she stomped a front claw angrily. "Wormwood, they hate you! You are my servant, don't make me invoke-"

Then Innocence was cut off as an apple whacked painfully into her face, head twisting to the side as she stared blankly and blinked slowly before Antares said dryly: "Do you know like, how much magic energy you exude and waste when you do your fancy flying trick? And you know, Big Mac's back was to you, anyway. Did you really do that all just so you could feel cool, or do you think you get some super special awesome bonus from flittering around above our heads all... daintily?"

Innocence slowly glared over at Antares, who approached calmly before he looked at Applejack for a few moments, then suddenly stepped forwards and slashed his horn out several times, the mare wincing before staring in disbelief as Antares left a heart carved over her side with 'A + P' written in the center of it. "I'd cut my whole name, but this way you can say it's... uh... Applejack and Pen-"

"Colt, if you finish that sentence, I'm going to whoop you." Applejack said grouchily, glowering at him horribly, and Antares only gave a cheery grin in response before the wooden pony looked moodily over her shoulder, then slumped and sighed tiredly. "Thanks, by the way, for makin' me into a worse sideshow attraction than I already am."

"You should go see Dash. And kiss him right on the mouth, then give him a big hug and apologize. Don't be specific, don't be prideful, just be sincere and apologetic and everything's going to be just fine." Antares said firmly, and Applejack stared at him for a few moments before the glossy black unicorn leaned forwards pointedly. "Or keep doing what you're doing, sure, because that's totally working out great for you."

"Oh, and now here y'are, givin' me advice on my love life and how to treat the pony I've been with for more years'n you've been alive?" Applejack asked flatly, and Antares only nodded a few times which made the wood-hided mare slump a little. "Great. I guess it ain't exactly the worst advice, either... and I guess you're the first pony to really... treat me like I ain't..."

She stopped, then smiled faintly down at Big Mac before she cleared her throat and turned her eyes back to Innocence, who was glaring furiously at her brother. But the polymorphed unicorn was surprised into drawing her attention to Applejack when the wood-hided mare said softly: "Y'know, it's the job of a good big brother to make his little sister suffer a little now and then. Especially when she's gone and done something wrong."

Innocence looked moodily over at Applejack, and then she shook her head briefly before muttering: "You live your life the way you want to, Wormwood. I'll live my life the way I want to. And there are things above so-called 'familial obligations.'"

"Not for some of us." Applejack replied quietly, bowing her head forwards with a small smile, and then she shook her head slowly and reached down, gently grasping Big Mac's shoulder and shaking him lightly until the crimson earth pony blinked blearily and slowly rose his head. "Hey, c'mon now. You can't just pass out on me in the middle of a lecture, Mac."

Big Mac yawned loudly, then slowly climbed to his hooves as he looked mildly down at Applejack, who smiled faintly in return before she sighed a little and gestured at the tubs, asking finally: "You... want me to make more mulch?"

For a few moments, her brother regarded her, then turned a curious look to Antares. Antares nodded firmly several times, and after another moment Big Mac nodded back, then drew his eye to Applejack, studying her before he said finally: "Go see Dash."

Applejack smiled warmly at this, then she stepped forwards, the siblings trading a fierce hug for a few moments before she turned to hurry away and up the stairs. Antares smiled after her, then he turned his eyes to Sin, asking mildly: "See, one day we could have something like that, too. You know, so long as you stop being a butt."

Innocence only glowered over at him, but before she could respond, Avalon came flying back carrying a large, heavy sack at least double her size. She dropped this onto the glossy-black unicorn's back as she flew over him, and his legs buckled a little under him as he wheezed loudly, wincing and arching his spine as Avalon said loudly: "Got your stuff."

"Gee. Thanks." Antares mumbled, and then he shifted and straightened, glancing over his shoulder moodily at the heavy burlap sack. "Okay, seriously. The eggs better be-"

"The eggs are in a hard goddamn case, stop being such a baby. They're not going to break on you. Baby." Avalon grumbled, and then she scowled and looked back and forth before asking Big Mac: "Hey, where did Mom go? You... you didn't plant her in the ground like you were threatening to, right?"

Big Mac only smiled wryly, then he gestured pointedly at the house, and Avalon made a face before muttering: "Fantastic. Seriously, I just got Dad calmed down. So thanks, really, because I really wanted to spend another afternoon reassuring him and trying to help him get over this."

"You're mean. And selfish." Antares said mildly, and then he simply tilted his horn forwards and created a white barrier of energy in front of himself that Avalon plowed into face-first when she lunged at him, the tiny Pegasus wincing as this bent around her, before it snapped like a rubber band and launched her through the air with a curse.

All the same, she managed to spin her body violently and realign herself with a growl, glaring furiously over at the stallion before he asked curiously: "So, what, you want them to get a divorce?"

"Just... just shut the hell up, Antares. I don't want to talk about this." Avalon growled, and then she shook her head fiercely before muttering: "I'm going for a flight. I'll see you later. Asshole."

With that, Avalon flapped her wings hard and launched herself into the air, and Big Mac sighed before looking pointedly over at the stallion, but Antares just smiled a little and shrugged, saying quietly: "Hey, you know as well as I do. She needs a kick now and then."

Big Mac hesitated, then he simply nodded once before tilting his head, but Antares shook his own and smiled over at Innocence. "We got everything we came for. Right, Sin? Besides, we'll have to stop at the animal care center on the way back, get milk and all the other stuff." He paused, then glanced awkwardly over his shoulder at the burlap bag on his back, adding: "And this is... I mean, this isn't going to break on me, right? And there weren't... this isn't a fertilizer bag, right?"

The red earth pony shrugged a little, and Antares looked at him sourly for a few moments before he grumbled under his breath and said dryly: "Well. Thanks."

Big Mac simply shrugged again and gave the slightest smile, and Antares rolled his eyes before he said mildly: "Come on, Sin. Let's leave these dumb not-unicorns alone."

Innocence grumbled moodily, looking sourly at Big Mac before she briefly nodded and turned to follow her brother. The glossy-black unicorn paused after a moment, however, looking over his shoulder and adding to the mare as they walked away: "You know that everyone except you knows I wasn't serious, right?"

"I'm not an idiot." Innocence said sourly, and then she glowered when the stallion shrugged and tilted his head back and forth. She only rolled her eyes, then added disgustedly: "Everyone here is so soft and weak and... pathetic. Completely pathetic."

"You're pathetic." Antares retorted childishly, earning a horrible look from the mare before he simply shrugged and added mildly: "And hey, like, we're all the same. But we're definitely not pathetic: we just don't try to kill each other over the smallest things and we're not all power-crazed bitches like you are. Which is a good thing, really, because it means we're not all trying to constantly one up or kill each other for more, more, more."

The polymorphed unicorn only looked at her sibling with distaste for a few moments, then she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Power comes with a solid pecking order. The weak must bow to the strong. That's the way it is in nature, and that's the way it should be in real life, as well."

"Nature is real life." Antares corrected, and Sin glowered at him as they exited Sweet Apple Acres and stepped back out onto the highway, heading towards Ponyville. "And not always, by the way. Crocodiles are stronger than those birds that eat stuff out of their teeth, but they don't go eating their faces off, now do they? Really, they're kind of serving the birds. Yes, yes, I know they help each other but my point is still valid."

Prestige only shook her head in distaste, and they continued on in silence for a few moments before the mare said moodily: "You're a lot dumber than I remember you being."

"I am not. I'm as dumb as I was a week ago. You're the one who's sixty years dumber than she was when she first left." Antares paused, glancing at her and studying her thoughtfully. "Although I also think you're just making that number up, too."

"I am not. I was gone for that many years, at least. Gymbr found a way to speed up the Hourglass further... although he was too stupid to stop it." Innocence said bitterly, shaking her head slowly before she muttered: "What an idiot."

"Loyalty. That's clearly your thing. Gosh, Rainbow Dash has nothing on you." Antares said ironically, and then he shook his head slowly before halting suddenly, making Innocence frown and stop beside him. He carefully tilted his head so he was looking just past her, and Sin blinked before looking uneasily over her shoulder, but the stallion muttered "No. No, don't turn around. And look back at me, okay?"

Something in Antares' voice made Innocence obey, and she looked back at the stallion, staying very still before the glossy black unicorn turned a smile back to her that didn't reach his eyes, asking casually: "So Sin, do you think that you can go ahead and cast a spell at me? You like to fling that black fire stuff around, yeah?"

"Nightfire, yes. I enhance it with corruption through thaumaturgy. It gives it a lot more impact." Innocence muttered back after a moment, and then she shook her head briefly before adding uncertainly: "Antares, I don't sense anything, it can't be the Light..."

"Yeah, okay, you keep telling yourself that." the stallion said dryly, and then he smiled at her and said: "Fireball me."

Innocence looked at him for a moment, and then the glossy-black unicorn rolled his eyes before he asked wryly: "Fireball me _please_?"

After a moment, Sin narrowed her eyes at him before she suddenly reared back, then snapped her horn forwards, unleashing a blast of black flames straight at Antares. The stallion winced, but his body was already reacting, horn flashing as he slashed it down and knocked the black fireball shooting past her, sending it zooming into a tall patch of grasses at one side of the road.

It struck something solid and exploded, but the black flames were suffocated by a second shockwave of energy even as something was knocked loose from hiding. The creature snarled at them, and Antares and Innocence both set themselves side-by-side as they faced a cloaked entity clutching a knife, some kind of extra enchantment making it flicker in and out of sight. But Antares knew what he was looking at all too well, all the same, and Innocence's own eyes widened as memories flooded back, making her a scared little filly again as she whispered: "The Whistler."

"You just went and made a big mistake, you dumb punk. But my dance card is all filled up at the moment, so I'll have to skin you later." the Whistler snarled at Antares, and then the creature simply flung itself backwards and vanished with a spark of energy, its presence fading completely.

Antares only grimaced and shook his head, then he muttered: "Yeah, right, coward. Run away while you... hey, Sin. Sin, you okay?"

Innocence was staring disbelievingly at the place where the Whistler had been moments before, mouthing slowly before she shook her head and said finally: "I don't... I just... I just don't... I don't understand! I... I couldn't sense him at all..."

"Neither could I, really... I don't know how long he must have been following us for. Any more than I have any idea what the hell he was doing here. Watching us, gathering information, or waiting to attack us when our backs were turned..." Antares shook his head briefly, then he hesitantly reached up to squeeze Sin's shoulder. "But hey. He's gone now, okay? You can relax... I'm not gonna let any of these guys get to you."

"I... I don't need your help." Sin said disgustedly, but it was self-loathing and embarrassment that brought color to her cheeks, not anger. And Antares only smiled a little at his little sister, reaching up to quietly tousle her mane even as she snarled and shoved at him, then muttered: "The Whistler is a bad sign. He's the scout and assassin for He Of Many Countless Faces... he's not Pious, but... something else. Something... twisted."

"Yeah. I've seen the Pious. This Light... why does it seem like it makes everything into monsters?" Antares asked quietly, then he shook his head slowly before returning a small smile to Innocence. "Come on, let's go back home. We'll tell Mom and _Móðer_ what we saw and that you drove the Whistler off. Earn you some brownie points with them."

"I don't need your sympathy, Antares, and I certainly don't need your help. Maybe you should just try and concentrate on yourself." the mare replied moodily, and Antares only shrugged a little before turning and starting towards Ponyville.

Innocence hesitantly looked over her shoulder, shivering a bit, and then she turned and hurried after Antares. But all the same, it wasn't until they reached the town that she finally felt safe, that she was finally able to relax and throw off the worry that at any moment a coward's knife was going to slide into her back, that at any moment, the Light was going to lock around her throat and strangle her... and all the power in the world wouldn't be enough to save her.

* * *

"So I drove off the Whistler... after Antares identified its location." Innocence said proudly, raising her head high as Twilight smiled at her warmly. Meanwhile, Luna looked with entertainment at Antares, tapping her nose, and he shrugged amiably and reached up to simply draw a hoof over his lips. It was more or less the truth, after all, and the fact that Sin had actually included him, well... that was a good sign at least.

"I'm glad, even if I'm also worried what this might mean: if the Whistler is part of the Light's forces, and the Whistler is here..." Twilight shook her head briefly, looking uneasily over at Scrivener Blooms, but the stallion was in the kitchen, unhurriedly unpacking the bags Antares had brought back. After a few moments, then Lich sighed and rolled her eyes, then he said finally: "Guys. This is important. This is bad news."

"Aye, 'tis. But it does us no good to simply sit and whine about it." Luna responded with a brief shrug, giving a small smile after a moment. "Furthermore, the Whistler is not as dangerous to us as the Pious, and we must not plan to deal with the Whistler himself, but rather, what he foreshadows."

Luna turned her eyes towards Innocence, and the polymorphed unicorn gave a small smile as she nodded slowly, saying quietly: "The coming of the Light. But it won't be with great armies... at least, not right away. The Light is craftier than that."

She stopped herself from saying any more, however, swallowing back her words and gathering her courage before she put on her best alluring smile, bowing her head forwards as she said softly: "But if you want to know more, well... I think I deserve something in return."

The sapphire mare sighed tiredly as Antares frowned over at his little sister, but Twilight Sparkle was the first to speak, saying quietly: "I think that's fair... but I also think, in order to keep it fair, we'll share equally. You tell us something of value, and we'll tell you something, of equal value."

Innocence frowned a little, and then she nodded moodily before saying grudgingly: "Fine. But it has to be equal value... and as my information is extremely precious, I think that you had better be ready to compensate me with equally precious information."

Scrivener looked over his shoulder mildly at this as he lifted an apple, saying pointedly: "You know, to us, these apples are common and boring. But in the Northlands, apples and fruits are delicacies, only for the elite."

"And your blood is just your blood to you, Daddy, but to me, it would be a precious, delicious treat..." Innocence almost purred, leaning forwards and giving a sly smile: she was doing her best to be seductive, but instead it only came across as greedy and overeager, making Scrivener wince back a little as Luna narrowed her eyes moodily.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight looked hesitantly over at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion looked back at the Lich with surprise before he nodded slowly. Then Twilight turned her eyes back to Innocence, saying steadily: "We're willing to give you... a small vial of corruption, made by your father. But in return, we want three important questions answered. And we'd like them answered first."

"Dinner, then dessert." Innocence muttered, and there was silence for a few moments before she nodded with a grunt. "Fine. I'll tell you what I can, then. About the Light."

"Bargaining with information... information that thou may save thine own life with, and much more the lives of others." Luna shook her head slowly, looking disapproving, and Innocence tried to pretend that it didn't hurt, that her smile didn't give the slightest twitch even as she felt herself almost shrinking down at her _Móðer's_ look. "'Tis difficult for me to stomach, Innocence, that thou could even be okay with this."

There was silence for a few moments as Innocence shifted awkwardly, and then she looked up defensively and said firmly: "Well, I'm your greatest defense against the coming Light, I'm the only pony here truly willing to fully embrace the darkness!"

"Aye. And there is no winning with extremes. We must not aim to completely blot out the Light. We must instead create shadow." Luna replied calmly, shaking her head briefly before she stomped a hoof lightly and nodded firmly. "We must create shadow. I like that."

"I'm glad you like your own words, dearest." Scrivener said mildly as he went back to putting away groceries, even as he felt a bit of a twinge run through his body at the thought of offering up his dark blood to his own daughter. The thought of it... it felt wrong somehow. It felt dangerous at this juncture... and as much as he wanted to trust his daughter, he was worried that he couldn't. That somehow, this was only going to lead to heartache.

He looked down after a moment, then shook his head briefly as Twilight Sparkle silently reassured him, and Luna gave her own small smile, glancing up with a short nod to Scrivener's back. The charcoal stallion could feel their encouragement, and the belief that the Lich had that their daughter was going to make the right choice, and the pure love for Sin that the sapphire mare had.

Scrivener Blooms sighed a bit after a moment, and then he finally looked over his shoulder and said wryly: "Darkness comes and darkness beckons, but when I approach away she hastens."

"Cease quoting old, perennial authors, beetle. Thou art a stupid... stupidhead." Luna said mildly, and then she huffed a little at him before turning her eyes back to Innocence, saying mildly: "'Tis time for thy first question. How did Gymbr drive back the Light?"

Sin smiled hesitantly at this, and it was her hesitance that gave her away as Antares said quietly: "He didn't, huh? He screwed up somehow, is that it?"

The polymorphed unicorn grimaced a little, shifting away before she sighed a little and dropped her head forwards, muttering moodily: "In... in a manner of speaking. I already told you that the Light... blinds. That it leaves a mark on whoever it touches, that it steals something from inside them." There was silence for a moment, and then she said softly: "But Gymbr could wipe it out by staining people's souls with darkness. And it's from their people that gods draw their power..."

"Imago." Antares said quietly, and Innocence shifted uncomfortably, looking surprised at how quickly her brother had solved the riddle. "He used the spiritual energy of his own people. And He Of Many Countless Faces... well, if he sacrificed Pious just to hide the fact that the Whistler was investigating and attacking Valhalla, not the Pious themselves... and more than that, the Pious are so willing to play along with their god's games..."

"What else are they supposed to do?" Innocence asked with a frown, raising her head moodily. "The weak are supposed to obey the strong. That's how the world is supposed to work: if the strong, if the person who rules you, orders you to do something... then you obey."

"Then why won't you obey us?" Twilight Sparkle asked quietly, and an awkward, uncomfortable silence fell before Antares cleared his throat and carefully turned with a mumble, feeling like it was time for him to excuse himself from this conversation.

The glossy-black unicorn left through the kitchen, and after the door clicked closed, the mare turned her eyes calmly towards her mother, answering her with a confidence she didn't actually feel: "Because you and Mutt and Daddy are... you're not like Gymbr. You're... weak."

Her last word came out tinny and quiet, but it still hurt Scrivener Blooms to hear it, and Twilight sighed softly and lowered her head, while Luna only glowered at Innocence. Then the sapphire mare slowly rose her head, looking coldly down at her daughter as Innocence's eyes widened slightly at the sight of her mother looming over her, shrinking down little-by-little in spite of herself.

"Weak." Luna pronounced, and then she shook her head slowly before she slowly advanced on her daughter, and Innocence winced and quailed back, lowering her head and flushing a little as the starry-maned pony continued: "Weak, thou calls me. Weak, thou says we are. But if it is demands that will make thee find us strong... I am certainly more than happy to provide thee with several."

Innocence winced as she was cornered against the counter, and then Luna leaned forwards and seized her daughter's shoulders, pinning her back as the young mare swallowed thickly and looked up at her fearfully, whispering: "M-Mutt... I... I don't like this..."

"But what, thou liked it from Gymbr?" Luna shook the polymorphed unicorn forcefully once, making her wince and attempt to reach up, but she was immediately shoved and pinned back as the sapphire mare glared down at her child angrily. "I am not weak. Scrivener is not weak. Thy mother, Twilight Sparkle, least of all of us... is not weak!"

"Luna... that's enough now, come on." Twilight said quietly, looking softly over at the young mare, and there was silence for a few moments before the starry-maned winged unicorn nodded moodily and drew back. Innocence still looked shocked: in spite of everything she had said, in spite of everything he had claimed, here she was... terrified of being treated as anything less than a spoiled little girl by the Mutt she still clearly looked at as mentor and best friend and protector.

Scrivener Blooms shook his head a little, putting the last of the groceries Antares had brought away before he turned around and leaned over the counter, sighing quietly as he looked down at the trembling, suddenly-scared... so-young-seeming mare. "Sin... I have to ask; how much of what happened in Heaven was like a game to you? How much of it was just playing along and theater? Do you even really understand what it is to give your body and soul to someone, or did Gymbr just play with you, manipulate you into becoming..."

He broke off, not really wanting to finish that sentence, since all the words he could think of for what Sin had become... well, none of them were exactly pleasant. The charcoal stallion shook his head briefly, and Innocence looked down before she gritted her teeth and muttered, hugging herself tightly: "That's not a question about the Pious... and... and I would. I know the cost. I paid a high cost for this power from Gymbr and... I... I just don't recognize you and Luna as... I mean..."

Innocence stuttered out, then she cursed and scrambled up to her claws, trying to glare across at Luna... but the expression came across as something... petulant but fearful, anxious more than angry. She looked like a toddler who had misbehaved vainly scrambling at straws, to try and turn all the guilt onto her accuser. Her much-better equipped accuser, mentally speaking. "Enough, I'm not interested in... being patronized like this and made a fool of! Whenever I offered myself to you, you always said my free will was my own, that it was _disgusting_ that I would want to obey you as masters, and now that I show the slightest sign of... of trying to follow my own free will, you turn on me, try to force me to obey you! I... trusted you!"

She trembled a little, looking down and biting her lip, and Luna sighed quietly, lowering her head as Scrivener Blooms looked awkwardly away. But Twilight Sparkle was only smiling faintly, studying her daughter for a few moments before she shook her head slowly and said softly: "So you know, in your heart... you're not making the right choice."

"I am. I am going to make the right choice. The right choice for myself, just not for... all of you. I don't care about any of you. I don't." Innocence said sharply after a moment, but she was trembling a little before he shoved suddenly away from her family, striding down the front hall and snapping over her shoulder: "I don't care what you say or do! I'm going to become more powerful, and you can either help me and accept me or you can try and get in my way and... I'll go through you if I have to in order to get what I want!"

With that, Innocence slammed through the front door, then shoved it closed behind herself, gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes shut. She forced herself to calm down as she felt her polymorph weakening... and worse, her bubbling emotions were making her confused. Memories near and far in the past were rollicking through her mind, nearly suffocating her as she shivered violently, and everything that Gymbr had taught her was conflicting with all those stupid rules and laws and codes she'd been taught growing up...

But no, that was the easy part to throw off. The hard part was this... this affection she had for her parents, that was... it was making her weak! First she had convinced herself it was okay not to kill them; now she was convincing herself that it would be okay to... to accept Twilight Sparkle as a teacher, to share information with them, to even look up to them, like they could ever properly serve as idols like Gymbr had!

And Gymbr... Gymbr had always taken what he'd wanted from her. Even when... she hadn't wanted him. Even when she had desired for... anything _except_ what Gymbr wanted, even when she cried or begged him to stop... but he had also always made her stronger. He had loved her, he was just... rough, and vicious, and sometimes a little gluttonous, sometimes a little greedy, sometimes a little too _passionate_ for her liking. And not just about his pleasures, no. She had gotten used to that: it was the experimentation that she'd never gotten entirely used to. When Gymbr wanted to test something out on her, nothing would convince him otherwise... no matter how much he had to hurt her and others to do it. No matter how much he might even get hurt himself.

But she had accepted that as a price of living with him. And little-by-little, she had been catching up to the god's mighty power, and now... he was nothing but a broken shell. Now she had simply cast him aside and had no desire to aid him, nor any want of revenge: what was there to avenge, really, after all? She had deserved it, because she had gone ahead and agreed to it at the beginning. And she was weaker than he was. The strong had every right to take what they wanted from the weak; just as she had every right to manipulate every little vulnerability she could in those around her.

Innocence looked up after a moment, and then stared back and forth as she realized she was already walking down the path leading through the Everfree Forest. She had apparently lost herself in her thoughts... and the mare shook her head briefly before she forced herself to take a few calming breaths, soothing herself little-by-little before she lowered her head and muttered: "It... it doesn't matter. They are weak, they _are_, and they're not going to hurt me. And even if they did, that's... that's fine. It wouldn't be a betrayal. It would be... proof of their strength."

She stopped, then shook her head and swallowed a little as she felt something... coil inside her. Something that told her that it was one thing to offer herself to them... and it would be an entirely different thing if they just decided to _take_ from her, like Gymbr had taken so much, even if she'd been so blessed, so gifted in return... no, not gifted, not really. All this power she had... it was just payment. Blood payment, for her soul, for her body... not a gift. It had never been a gift.

The young mare shook her head slowly and closed her eyes, breathing uneasily in and out before she finally shuddered a little. And that was what she wanted to be different wasn't it? She wanted to continue to pursue power... to become powerful. To rule over the weak... perhaps as mercilessly, as ruthlessly, and as confidently as Gymbr always had, but also... to be given gifts, and paid tribute. So many had given themselves willingly to Gymbr, after all... and then they were rewarded with such happiness. Hell, Sin herself had given her body and soul willingly to Gymbr – _was it? What about the payment... there was always the carrot... and always the stick_... – and she had been so happy... never as happy as the Fates, never as happy as when she ruled...

She didn't completely understand what love was anymore. To her, love came with costs and prices: love was a thing you could buy, and love was a thing you could sell, and oh, it always sold for more than she thought it was actually worth. But with her parents... everything she'd learned with Gymbr wasn't working. And power... they were making her stray from her pursuit of it. And she hated it... and yet still, she strayed. She wanted more, yes... but what she hungered for was this... love.

She wondered silently if this was what Imago felt like, after so long without emotions: she wondered, for a moment, whether or not she had developed a taste for emotions herself. After all, she didn't know what she truly was: she looked like a cross between an equine and a Tyrant Wyrm, born of a Lich and a Clockwork Pony. She called herself unicorn... she took the form of a unicorn... but she didn't know what she really was. That was why she liked to call herself 'goddess:' it blotted out everything else, and meant she didn't have to worry about any identity other than just that: the goddess. The nearly-all-powerful. The ruler.

Sin lowered her head, trembling a little. And now where was she? In an entirely alien world, surrounded by chances, opportunities... vulnerabilities to exploit. And that's precisely what she was trying to do, scurrying around, seizing into every weakness, trying to play all these ponies, all these different cards, travel all these different routes to power... and all she was doing was spreading herself so thin that instead of getting anything, she was just getting herself played by each and every pony she came across.

She... she needed to focus, focus on one thing, focus on taking advantage of one of these ponies at a time. That was the key, that was the trick, that was what she needed to do with herself. The mare breathed slowly in and out as she slowed her pace a little, dropping her head forwards until she finally came to a halt beneath an old, enormous oak tree, leaning against it and closing her eyes tightly as he tried to sort out... everything.

Power. Above all, she wanted power... she would do anything for more power. She couldn't let herself get distracted by the... how good these emotions felt, how she could all-but-taste them, how... how it was all playing tricks with her mind. She shivered a little, reaching up and digging her claws into the wood before she looked up along this ancient, timeworn tree, then she shook her head briefly and whispered: "But... Gymbr was struck down. He thought he was so powerful that no one would ever challenge him... apart from the Light, I mean. He thought... he was beyond flaw, beyond wrong, beyond being accused, because he could punish anyone who got in his way... he thought by boldly being so powerful, showing such strength... no one would ever risk rebellion against him. Would ever try to hurt him, let alone stand up to him..."

But he had been wrong. So clearly, completely wrong, hadn't he? Innocence looked down silently, thinking about how Gymbr had stupidly tried to change all of reality, had challenged the natural order, had attempted to override the very instincts of society at large...

Sin closed her eyes. Strong kings, good kings, tyrant kings... they were all overthrown. They were all targeted and crushed. Even the fiercest barbarian warlord was eventually slaughtered like a mewling calf, even the wiliest, sharpest tactician couldn't escape being a victim of his own war machines sooner or later. When you taught people, they would turn those teachings against you. When you rose your head high, they would go for your exposed throat. When you tried to help them up, they would drag you down into the mud.

No one was immune to that. No one could last forever on a pedestal, as a target... and Sin turned her eyes away as she grasped both claws into the tree, gritting her teeth before her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. But there were certain time-honored positions, used by fairytale villains and all too often in real life as well that were nice and safe, that offered prestige but also protection... the role of the adviser... the role of the councilor... the role of... a good daughter, even. Or a servant... a servant, who in reality, was the master. But they held up their puppet carefully in front of them, they gave their puppet advice and strength, and even as they built up their own secret agendas and pockets of influence and power, they were careful to do it in secret, in safety...

Innocence licked her lips slowly, then she nodded briefly and dug her claws into the oak tree... then looked up with a smile as the tree groaned and rumbled, the large, heavy branches visibly stirring as black veins spilled through it. The mare injected both magic and corruption into the tree as she grinned slowly, her eyes gleaming as an idea came to mind that delighted her, that let her tell herself it was all for her benefit, her power... but made some little part of her, some hidden part of her, cavort childishly in delight at the thought of how it would let her bask in that parental love, that feeling of... safety she had already become addicted to.

Although admittedly, that was in her best interests as well, wasn't it? And maybe she could slow down her manipulations, draw out what she was doing, take her time and really start putting ideas in her parents' heads. Make them think that they were changing her, 'helping' her after all... then start making little nudges. Giving extra little directions. Getting what she was after... what she desired so badly. More power... and oh, was she really the helpless daughter, the pleasant little servant, if they would share more of that unconditional love with her... if they were going to protect her from any dangers that might come her way and try to harm her.

Innocence slid away from the tree as it rumbled, and then she smiled up over it. The oak had turned almost completely black, and enormous vines had sprouted all along its length, covered in deadly, poisonous thorns. The branches twisted by themselves, and dark, toxic sap slowly bled from wounds in the pulsing bark. "And even after I become stronger than them... I can just continue to pretend to serve them. I... maybe I'll even do it willingly... but I'll still be the most powerful there. Gymbr was an idiot..."

Innocence reached up, slowly stroking along the blackened bark of the oak tree. "He had to show all the worlds he was the most powerful thing in the universe... and they tore him apart. Literally, in his case..." Innocence smiled and shook her head slowly. "But why? Why is it so important to bark loudest if you're already the biggest Hellhound in the pack? I get it now... that's why Aunt Tia is always so quiet. That's why she lets everyone else advance first and waits calmly back, even though she can kill a dragon with a single flick of her horn."

The polymorphed unicorn tapped her claws absently against the tree, then she licked her lips slowly and looked down. Love... but... would they really love her? Or if she offered herself to them, would they... no, they wouldn't. They weren't like Gymbr, eager to learn, to experiment and enhance. Their Greater Nightmares were nothing compared to the abominations Gymbr had created, and even Scrivener's Talons or Luna's horn were little in comparison to that awful soulstone core Gymbr had stuck in his own chest...

They were weak. But they were weak in a way she felt... comfortable with. They were like... like pillows, or beds, or... well, other soft things that weren't really completing her metaphor, but all the same she associated with comfort. Innocence smiled a little as she stepped away from the tree calmly, then watched as a living vine twisted around and snagged a squirrel by the throat, choking the life out of it. She made things strong... but weakness was okay now and then, too. If it was the right sort of weakness... the sort she could exploit, manipulate, protect herself with.

Luna and Scrivener had power, certainly. What made them so weak was their refusal to use that power, no matter what the situation was. Was their desire to grant things... mercy, and reprieves. Was the fact that her tears alone had been enough to stop them from doing whatever they wanted, and how they had just allowed her to walk away. She was certainly very glad that they had, but... all the same, part of her was actually disappointed, and even with how twisted she had been, part of her recognized how... strange that was.

She shook her head briefly, then decided to attribute it to... silly things, instead. She was getting too used to the ways of these weak ponies, her mind was getting all... jumbled up with how she'd been raised compared to the world she'd come to actually live in. The mare nodded a few times to herself at this, and then she turned and strode calmly onwards down the path, headed for Ponyille as she let her thoughts turn to schemes and strange dreams and wishful, longing thoughts that no pony should have, a faint smile lingering over her features as she thought of all the ways she could use the weakness of her parents to her advantage... all the strength she could gain from them... and all the delights that she was going to experience in her future, as the willing slave, the servant that pulled her parents' strings.

And behind her, the corrupted tree swayed and gurgled, not understanding its own life, only able to follow its instinct to kill everything soft and fleshy and small that came its way.


	43. A Wonderful, Fortunate Family

Chapter Forty: A Wonderful, Fortunate Family

~BlackRoseRaven

Cowlick wheezed quietly in and out as she sat back on a cushion in Luna and Scrivener's den, fumbling at a bottle of pills. Luna attempted to reach out to help her with it, and the engineer growled and slapped at her hoof, Luna cursing and slapping back before the two childishly flailed at each other for a few moments. Then Cowlick grumbled when the winged unicorn's horn finally glowed brightly and yanked the bottle of pills free from the mare's grip, Luna loudly blowing a raspberry at the engineer before she scowled down at the bottle as she began to struggle with the foalproof cap.

Scrivener and Twilight both looked at Luna for a few long moments as Cowlick continued to rasp slowly in and out for breath, and then Scrivener sighed and plucked the bottle moodily away from the sapphire mare, quickly opening it with his dexterous claws before passing it to the engineer, who growled something that was either a curse or a thank you.

Cowlick simply upended the bottle over her muzzle, pouring several pills into her maw before she loudly chewed them up, then shivered once and gave a long sigh of relief. She shook the bottle lightly, then glanced down at it before shrugging and holding it out towards Luna, who took it curiously and examined the front. "Narcotics. Got a nice kick to 'em. Scarlet Sage got me them, said normally they're reserved for people who've just had like... bone surgery or something."

The sapphire mare shook a large pill out onto her hoof, looking at it thoughtfully before she shrugged and easily tossed it into her muzzle. Scrivener and Twilight both stared at her with disbelief, while Cowlick only grinned tiredly and said wryly: "Don't you go doin' that too much now. Especially 'cause you're already an addict and the other half of you is a drunk."

"Shut up." Luna said huffily, and then she chewed up the pill before her muzzle wrinkled up in horror. "By Asgard, 'tis so foul and wretched it stings and steals all the sense from mine tongue!"

"The way you talk. I'm gonna miss that. Well, I guess I'm gonna miss a lot of things once I'm down in the icebox..." Cowlick lowered her head moodily, then she shook her head out before grunting when Luna passed the bottle back to her, the engineer slowly twisting the cap back on with shaky hooves as she coughed a few times.

Twilight winced a little, leaning forwards uncertainly, but Cowlick only grumbled at her and gave her a sour look. "Don't be an asshole. I'm dying. I know you wanna offer me a glass of water or something but it ain't exactly going to help me all that much. So I ain't gonna thank you for it because you ain't gonna offer it to me."

The Lich looked lamely at the earth pony mare for a few moments, and then she cleared her throat and nodded finally as Luna blinked a few times, then gave a little giggle. Scrivener only gave her a flat look, but he could feel his own faint tickle in his mind, shifting a bit before he turned his eyes awkwardly towards Cowlick, asking finally: "Are those... uh... how strong would you say those are?"

"Well, three of 'em make me feel like I've just been kicked in the chops instead of like I've swallowed a bucketload of knives." Cowlick paused meditatively. "Guess one of 'em would be more than enough to kill a kid."

There was silence for a few moments, then Luna giggled again, swaying a little on the spot before she asked dumbly: "When will I see the pretty colors?"

"It ain't acid, moron. It's just going to make you fuzzy in the head. And a little pleasant and stuff." Cowlick replied dryly, and Scrivener groaned and grasped at his head as Twilight Sparkle turned a moody look towards the starry-maned pony as well. But Luna only gave another little giggle, and even though her eyes were sparkling and she looked like a mischievous foal who had just helped herself to several hoof-fulls of sugar, she all the same seemed to be focusing fairly well through the euphoria. "Idjit. Anyway, take a look at this."

Cowlick grunted as she turned, feeling carefully towards a large leather case sitting nearby, and then she yanked it slowly towards her and dropped it, popping the latches open one at a time as she muttered: "Since I figured I'm already going to Hell, I went and made this into the best damn weapon I could. Sure, Mk. II was pretty. But Mk. III blows Apple Bloom's designs out of the water."

"Modesty, Cowlick. That's why we like you." Scrivener said blandly, and Cowlick grinned wryly, making her look both radiant and menacing for a moment.

"The funny thing is, I am bein' modest this time around." Cowlick replied as she popped the latches on the hard case open, and Luna's eyes widened, throwing off both real and imagined delights at the sight of the weapon Cowlick unveiled... _Nay, not weapon, but masterpiece._

The weapon was larger and heavier than Sting Mk. II had been, but followed the same basic principles: the biggest differences were in the cylinder, the larger, rectangular barrel and the solid support bar beneath it, and the single-edged, six-inch bayonet blade extending from the underside of the weighted, fortified barrel.

Luna picked it up, looking slowly over the silver and black metal as she whistled quietly to herself, murmuring: "The weight, 'tis fantastic... and these runes, they are... aye, these are painted in soulstone. The blade is... I do not recognize this metal..."

"It's a superalloy, that's why. We just cooked it up in the lab recently, and it's designed more for channeling than it is cutting. But it'll hold an edge, and better yet, it'll carry a hell of a charge, magic or otherwise." Cowlick grinned slightly, shaking her head and muttering: "Kind of makes me hope that when I get to Hell... I'm gonna one day be able to play with all these fancy metals that the demons and the Nibelung bring me."

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that, Cowlick. No one... nothing's for certain, okay?" Twilight said softly, and Cowlick only chuckled quietly before she reached out and gently plucked the gun from Luna.

She was silent for a few moments, and then she stroked along the rectangular barrel, murmuring: "This is a recoil-reduced 52 caliber Kingmaker. Or Queenmaker, I guess, since it seems it's only us mares who ever do any real fighting around here. She holds six rounds instead of four, and the barrel is fortified on the outside and contains an experimental accelerator on the inside, called a 'rail.' Believe me, you'll see the difference when she fires.

"This gun is the greatest thing I've ever built. I got Nibelung runes along the side of the barrel to draw in the energy that powers the rail, it's made of an alloy that would put the good folks at Hellhorse to shame, it's... it's pretty." Cowlick chuckled quietly, smiling faintly and shaking her head slowly. "She's pretty. Polished every piece of her myself, and by hoof, too. She's got enough oomph to blow a hole in an armored bunker and still hit whoever you're aiming at on the other side. And I built her specifically for you, Luna... her handle is shaped for your hoof, her balance and recoil are designed for the way you grip her... a hoof on the handle, the rest of the weapon steadied by your mind."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Cowlick said quietly: "I broke my promise to Rusty. I didn't just make Iron Horses after all... I got dragged back into building these things. Weapons. And what I mean by that, is that all I had in mind while I made this thing wasn't how many ponies you were going to protect, or how you were going to use this tool I'm giving you... it's how many of those Pious you're going to kill. And I hope you kill a lot, because... my Rusty is up there in Heaven. And he's either... he's either gone forever, or he's stuck somewhere, between Gymbr's monsters and those Angels of Greater Heaven..."

Cowlick looked down, breathing slowly in and out before she turned and began to cough, her eyes clenching shut, her whole body shaking. Luna winced as she took the gun quickly out of the engineer's hooves, and Twilight worriedly strode over to the sick mare, but was promptly shoved back as Cowlick got herself under control and rasped: "I'm... I'm okay. I'm okay."

She shook her head briefly then rubbed uncomfortably at her throat, breathing a little hard before she muttered: "God... goddammit. I don't deserve to go to Heaven, so I ain't going to Heaven. Sounds like that's best, anyway... like it's all... screwed up anyway. Well, whatever. In a few days... I'm gonna be gone."

Cowlick stopped, Luna frowning as she silently hugged Sting Mk. III close, Scrivener tilting his head slowly, and Twilight trembling a little before the Lich shook her head, whispering: "Cowlick, I know what you must be going through-"

"Really? Do you?" Cowlick glared over at Twilight, then she turned and spat into the fireplace, blue flames greedily dissolving the red blood that splattered into the hearth. "You got any concept in your head about what it's like to die, with no last minute snatch-back from the brink of death waiting for you? You know what it feels like to have cancer, cancer like what killed your Daddy, ripping through your body and turning your lungs to mush?

"I'm dying, and I don't want your sympathy, I don't want your salvation, I just want to die." Cowlick said forcefully, and then she shook her head sharply and growled: "Might not have any dignity at the end. Might end up being messy. Might be the coward's way out. I don't give a crowbait's flank: all I can do now is make sure that Ross is gonna get through this as best he can, and that you guys don't screw up everything I've written down in my will. I got the funeral already planned and paid for."

"Damnation, Cowlick... what is wrong with thee?" But it was more a plea than it was anger that came from Luna, the sapphire mare shaking her head firmly before she cursed quietly and added sharply: "And what of Ross? Why can't-"

"Because I never deserved that beautiful bastard in the first place, and because..." Cowlick trembled, reaching up and touching her own face as she whispered: "You really think that I want to burden my husband, who has trouble looking at kiddy comic books because they're too violent for his tastes, with my dying? Ross knows. I know he knows what's going on, he understands, no matter what people think or say. Ross... Ross is goddamn smart. But it's easier on us both for me to tell him, that... that I'm gonna be going away, for a long, deep sleep soon; it's easier for us both if I let him have that hope that one day, I'm gonna be back. I love him. I love you guys, too, you're my friends. You been better to me than I ever, _ever_ deserved. And there's no way in hell I'm going to drag you down with me into the place I know I'm headed. I'm not gonna rot away in a bed, and I'm not going to force you guys to suffer through that either. And fuck you if you disagree."

There was silence for a few moments, Scrivener Blooms lowering his head and Twilight trembling as tears ran down her cheeks, before Luna looked up and murmured quietly: "I... I do not disagree, Cowlick. Not entirely. But I do believe that thou art... going too fast for my liking."

"And I've been living too long for mine." Cowlick replied quietly, giving a faint smile and shaking her head slowly. "It's over, guys. Sometimes, you just have to... recognize that the game is over. And mine is."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked down and said softly: "Ross isn't going to... well, I don't know. I don't know. I understand what you're doing, why you're doing this... maybe the best of all of us here." The charcoal stallion looked up, giving a faint smile. "He'll forgive you one day, yeah. Maybe he won't even be angry at you long. But you know this is going to upset him."

"Thanks, Scrivy. Normally we'd be hearing the whole 'he'll never forgive you' speech, but what you said is a little bit less of a guilt trip. Really gotta appreciate that." Cowlick said wryly, and then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "Funny thing is how much I actually do."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the mare cleared her throat before looking up and saying finally: "Look, just... let's forget about it, okay? The point is, I've built you the finest weapon in the entire goddamn universe, and you're gonna use it, and you're gonna love the goddamn thing. Got it?"

Luna hesitated, then she lifted the weapon and looked back and forth over it, murmuring: "Mk. III... aye, this Sting will serve me well." She paused, then smiled a little as she tested the weight, aiming it across the room. "The barrel... 'tis about a meter in length, aye?"

Cowlick nodded with a grunt. "Close. Just under three feet... a Kingmaker ain't a carbine, and it ain't a rifle. I don't think any guns like this have ever existed before in Equestria... and I ain't about to give away the schematics for them, either. I didn't even leave a blueprint behind for this one, so except for Apple Bloom... I don't think any pony could ever hope to replicate that new weapon of yours."

Luna looked down at the rifle thoughtfully, tilting it back and forth before she smiled a little and nodded slowly, murmuring: "Aye. Then thou hast my heartfelt thanks, Cowlick... even if at the same time, much of me... do not hate me for this, but I wish thou wert going to be around to make more of these tools for us. And more tools to protect Ponyville."

"Weapons, you mean." Cowlick looked down, and then she licked her lips slowly before glancing up and saying quietly: "We'll see how you feel about that, Luna. Since... I'm goin' to Hell anyway after all's said and done... I'm gonna help Hecate with her body. I even got a special horn on the way for her, from some buddies in Subterra... I'm calling in the last of my favors before I die, because why the hell not?"

"I do not know if I entirely approve of thou assisting Hecate with her nefarity, but..." Luna sighed and smiled wryly. "I also do not desire to have any of this time with thee... spoiled by what could very well simply be... misplaced, forced distrust. For I suppose that Hecate is not... truly an awful specimen, all things considered."

Cowlick grunted, then she looked meditatively over Luna before asking mildly: "So. You really believe that, or are you just saying that because you're so buzzed?"

"I am not buzzed! That is... I am not acidic!" Luna retorted crankily, and then she giggled a little before hurriedly clearing her throat and covering her muzzle with one hoof, even as her eyes glimmered a little and Scrivener and Twilight both stared at her with disbelief: for as sober as she was trying to act, the sapphire mare was inwardly giggling over how her face had gone numb and her lips felt like floppy fish. Neither Scrivy nor Twilight precisely knew why Luna chose that of all metaphors, but it probably had something to do with the pill she had taken.

They were both surprised, though: her mind was a little fuzzy, she seemed to be going a little... numb... in places, but otherwise, she was doing surprisingly well. Then again, it wasn't like Luna was precisely inexperienced in the realm of drugs and other such foolery.

"Thou art both foolery." Luna grumbled, glowering over her shoulder. "I lived in a time when we were not told by the Celestias Upon High what we were and were not permitted to put in our bodies. Aye, the clergy did speak out against vice and sin, but the snakeweed was no more crime than alcohol, the laughing lotus nothing worse than adultery... and of course, in those old merry days, 'twas harder to find a pony who had not slept with another mare besides his wife than it was one who had been loyal all his days."

Twilight and Scrivener both looked awkwardly at Luna, and then Cowlick sighed and said wryly: "Yeah, I gotta say, Luna. My husband ain't never cheated on me, ain't never gone behind my back, lied to me or kept secrets from me... and of all the things, I feel _bad_ for him, not good for me, you know? Hell, I feel... bad for us.

"We never argue. We never disagree. Ross just gives me that big smile, or asks me why, or nods to me..." Cowlick shook her head slowly, looking down and smiling faintly. "He's never gone off on his own, had his own fun, spent a moment not considerin' my feelings... and what I've always believed is that... it's whatever you gotta fight for that has the most value. But I ain't ever had to fight for Ross, or with Ross. Our relationship's never been about fighting. And honestly, who do you trust more? The two who just magically get along and don't ever fight or... hell, even three freaks like you, who act a hell of a lot more normal than Ross and I do."

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight traded looks, and then the winged unicorn shook her head slowly and said wryly: "Thou does realize that thou art being incredibly thick-headed, does thou not, Cowlick? Ross is a blessing. And thou art whining about him being a blessing. Perhaps he truly is far too good for thee, after all."

"Finally, somepony gets it." Cowlick grumbled, and then she shook her head and said flatly: "He is too goddamn good for me. Way too goddamn good for me, as a matter of fact... I deserve him about as much as you deserve having two ponies all for yourself, you selfish bitch."

"Well, I am bisexual. This means I must have sex with two ponies, or I shall die." Luna replied seriously, and then she giggled stupidly at her own joke as she covered her muzzle with her hooves. "I am also very funny."

Scrivener sighed, even as he felt a small smile bridge his own lips, but he decided to attribute this to Luna's little adventure with narcotics. Instead, he said mildly: "You know, Cowlick, I'm sure that you could have had all the ponies you wanted yourself. Assuming they could put up with you, that is."

"Yeah, that ain't what I meant at all and you goddamn well know it." Cowlick retorted, and then she shook her head and carefully pushed herself up to her hooves, adding after a moment: "Anyway, I think it's time for me to go. I gotta plan my death party and all, you know... it's kind of like a bachelorette, but I won't be getting nearly as drunk and a lot of the ponies there are going to be pissed off at me. Be funny to see how many of 'em try and talk me out of it, though. Probably less than would've tried to talk me out of marriage."

"You're not married." Scrivener said, his curious tone almost making it a question, and Cowlick grinned wryly, tilting her head towards him and tipping a wink at the charcoal stallion.

"I ain't. You know, I didn't just magically appear in Ponyville one day, bitchy best friend of Dash's and all. I lived in Manehattan for thirty-some goddamn years. Spent most of 'em a know-it-all drug addict, too, working on and off contract for weapons developers and engineering firms." the earth pony mare said flatly, and then she brushed absently at herself before pausing and adding curiously: "Hey. By the way, where the hell are your kids? Both the good one and the bad one."

Luna glowered, and Twilight winced a little before the violet mare shook her head hurriedly, saying awkwardly: "They're not... Innocence isn't a bad girl at all, I... she's just trying really hard right now to fit in again with everyone..."

Cowlick shrugged and said mildly: "Okay, okay, I ain't gonna judge either of 'em, you happy? And I like 'em both, I do... I feel sorry for that little girl of yours. I just wanted to ask 'em both to come to my dyin' party... you guys are invited too, of course. It's gonna take the place of my funeral, really, since I don't want no flashy funeral, or any priest or anything. I'm just gonna be burnt up and whatever left will be put in that coffin we used during Rusty's funeral and... they're gonna burn that and whatever's left of my ashes in the incinerator in the engineering building."

Twilight Sparkle looked a little horrified at this, mouthing slowly and wordlessly, but Luna only grinned wryly and said mildly: "I shall have thee know that simply destroying the body does not always destroy the spirit. Thou might merely make thyself even more a part of the home away from home thou built up with thine own hooves. But we shall pass on the message... Antares will be returning shortly with Prestige from dinner, and Innocence..."

The sapphire winged unicorn broke off as Twilight shifted uncomfortably; none of them knew where Innocence had vanished off to, hours ago now. But Cowlick took it in stride, and only cleared her throat before she replied as if she hadn't noticed anything was wrong: "It was more than my hooves that built that place... and a lot more than just me that found it home, too. No, I'm... I'm ready to move on. Maybe I ain't entirely willing yet, but I am ready."

The three nodded slowly, all of them studying the engineer for a few moments before Cowlick grinned wryly, looking over at the starry-maned mare and saying softly: "Sucks that your stupid brother is gone now of all times, though... I was considerin' havin' one last wild night out, and I'm sure Sleipnir would have shown me a good time. Pinkamena always talks about him, in her... weird way, where she doesn't really talk about anything but... you know all the same, you know?"

"Aye... aye. And Sleipnir will be back... Pinkamena too. They both will return from wherever Gymbr sent them. I am sure of it." Luna replied quietly, nodding firmly a few times before she smiled a little as Cowlick grunted and limped past, heading slowly for the door. "Normally I would not offer this... but we have a store of ambrosia if thou would like to sample it, to ease thy pains..."

"Nah. I'm not that big on fruit juice." Cowlick replied blandly, shaking her head briefly, and Luna smiled amusedly despite herself as she, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle followed the sapphire winged unicorn into the hall. "I'll send you guys a letter. Or have Hecate deliver it, I can boss her around a little now that I promised to help her out so long as she behaves herself for the next few days. Been kind of nice."

Luna grunted and nodded, then Cowlick shoved the door open and looked over her shoulder at the sapphire mare, hesitating for a moment... but then only smiling a little and turning back forwards, striding slowly through the door as she called over her shoulder: "Take care of that gun I gave you, y'hear? I'll come up here and haunt your ass if I find out you've been mistreating her!"

"Oh shut up, Cowlick, I have tamed far worse spirits in my day than the wretched boggart thou would end up being." the sapphire mare scoffed, and Cowlick only laughed as she walked slowly across the yard, striding onto the path leading to Ponyville and forcing herself to not look back.

A smile lingered on her face, and tears almost came to her eyes as she slowly dragged herself down the dirt road back to Ponyville: not from the physical pain, oh no. She could handle that... it sucked, sure, but she could still handle it, force herself through it, a lot easier than she could... these goddamn stupid feelings of guilt. But it was her life, right? It was her life... and her death. No one had the right to take that away from her. No one had the right to make her feel bad for wanting this... incurable, unassailable pain to end. Especially when they didn't even understand that these pills weren't to make her pain manageable, or even bearable: they were purely to make her muscles work, her body move, her nerves sensitive enough so that even if the pain got worse during the day, she didn't get so numb to everything else she was suffocated under the fog of sufferance. So she could still feel when she was touched, hear when she was talked to... understand when other ponies were looking at her, instead of just pitying her.

Cowlick stumbled over a tree root, cursing quietly and staggering before she frowned a bit, looking slowly up. It was evening out here, and she smelled like engine oil and machine parts and smoke... masking the faint reek of urine and fear and blood, from how she'd started to lose a little bit of control over her own body, how her lungs had gotten so chewed up that every breath smelled like rot and carried a whiff of copper with it.

She smelled like a freshly-dead corpse, which was probably why the manticores and other beasts big and mean enough to try and eat a pony left her alone. But manticores and most beasties weren't all that smart... and there was something up ahead, standing in the middle of the path, lurking in the shadows of the tall trees and just watching her, that looked like it might have a taste for carrion...

Cowlick gritted her teeth, setting herself as her eyes blazed, a hoof reaching up towards her jacket... but then she blinked in surprise as light glowed around the shape's head, before the engineer relaxed and sighed tiredly as she realized it was Innocence. She was still polymorphed, even, in that pretty unicorn form. "Hey! You scared the hell out of me, Sin."

The unicorn smiled at her as she strode in close, bowing her head apologetically as Cowlick calmly grasped a box of cigarettes instead of the handle of the weapon tucked away beneath her denim vest, and she roughly shook a cigarette up out of the hole to bite into the base of, muttering around it: "The hell are you lurking in the dark for? Or don't tell me, you feel more at home there now than you do back in your own damn house, kid?"

Innocence scowled at this, and then she simply snorted as the glow faded from around her horn, but she was close enough now that Cowlick could still see her... except in the shadows, Sin looked so much more... sinister, and somehow less like a pony in this polymorphed shape. This... disguise... she cloaked herself in. "You should try and be nicer to me, at least in private. There's no one here to save you if you push me too far, Cowlick."

"Babe, hate to point this out, but there's no one here to save me at all." Cowlick said dryly, snorting as she put a cigarette in her muzzle... and then she blinked in surprise when Innocence simply flicked her horn, and the cylinder was instantly lit, the engineer hesitating before muttering: "Thanks, kid. Glad you got some respect for the dead and dying."

"I don't." Innocence said shortly, and then she leaned in, studying the mare for a few moments in silence as Cowlick looked at Innocence uneasily, before the strange, dark unicorn suddenly gave an almost-sultry smile as she said softly: "But you don't have to be dead or dying. I can heal you... or at the very least, make sure your soul doesn't go to Helheim."

"Not interested." Cowlick said moodily, and then she shook her head briefly and carefully climbed back up to her hooves, adding in a mutter: "In a few days, I'm gonna be gone, Sin. How about you drop this jackass routine of yours and you try and be a decent goddamn pony? Believe me, you don't wanna be like me, spending half your life pissing everything away to end up getting a rude wakeup call at the end of it."

Innocence snorted in derision at this, replying coldly: "I don't need advice from someone so cowardly she apparently can't even put up with a little bit of pain."

Cowlick halted, then nodded a few times to herself before glaring over her shoulder at the mare, saying disgustedly: "Yeah, I'm so goddamn weak I can't put up with my lungs slowly shredding themselves into pieces while every other part of my body starts to malfunction from all the goddamn tumors cropping up through my body. But at least I'm not so goddamn weak that I had to crawl over to the big bad god when he said 'ooga booga' and start licking his clawsies so he'd give me my catnip."

The unicorn flushed and snarled furiously at this, her eyes blazing as she leaned forwards and shouted: "You have no idea what it was like in Valhalla!" She halted, then sneered suddenly, adding contritely: "And I guess you never will, either. But don't worry, Cowlick, I'm sure Hell is going to treat you just fine... and when I get back up to Valhalla, I'll do my very best to make sure your son writes you a little love letter so you can know how he's doing."

Cowlick's eyes widened at this, and then she spun around as Innocence smiled coldly, her eyes glowing as she rose her head proudly, looking down at the shocked engineer with victory. "Yes, that's right. Your little boy, Rustproof. I met him, you know. So did Gymbr. Gymbr was just fascinated with him... a stupid little earth pony who was so good with machinery. We put him right to work making things for us... as a matter of fact, Gymbr gave him a personal gift. A personal touch. Made it so that your little boy would have even _more_ in common with all the machines he worked on..."

"What the hell are you talking about..." Cowlick whispered, staring disbelievingly... and then Innocence flicked her horn as it gave a sharp pulse, and Cowlick grabbed at her head with a cry of agony as psychic pain ripped through her mind, clenching her eyes shut before she snarled and opened them-

And there was sky all around her as she stood up on top of a cloud, the engineer mouthing wordlessly before her eyes slowly widened in horror as she stared up at the behemoth in front of her. The half-stallion, half-machine pony, looking down at her expressionlessly with one brown eye, and one eye made of crystalline glass...

She mouthed wordlessly, then trembled violently before shaking her head weakly, whispering: "No... no, no, Rusty... oh... oh Rusty..."

She stumbled forwards, reaching out.. and the huge, half-blue, half cold, cold steel earth pony pulled carefully away from her, Cowlick feeling like she'd just been punched before she clenched her eyes shut as he asked quietly: "Why'd you fail me, Momma?"

"No... I... I didn't..." Cowlick covered her face, trembling, tears leaking down her cheeks before she looked up and stared at Rusty... and the image flickered, showing her something behind it, a snarling, grinning, nasty beast lapping up her pain, laughing at her, mocking her, using her dead son's image against her-

Cowlick leapt forwards and swung a hoof out, and Innocence was knocked backwards with a cry of pain before she was tackled onto her back by the earth pony. She was flattened onto her back, and the earth pony snarled furiously as she shoved Innocence down with one hoof and slammed the other down into the mare's face again and again, shouting furiously: "You goddamn little bitch! You stupid little punk! You think this is okay? I was about to give you a goddamn chance and this is what you do? You... you ain't that sweet little girl, you're some freak, some changeling, some bug in a goddamn pony suit and I'm not gonna stop hitting you until-"

Innocence finally blasted Cowlick backwards, knocking the earth pony crumpling into the middle of the path before the unicorn scrambled hurriedly to her hooves, rasping for breath, her eyes terrified, horrified, disbelieving all at once. The stupid... this sick, dying _earth pony_ had just bloodied and bruised her face, had... had torn through her psychic attack like it was paper, like she was nothing but an amateur... where was all the power Gymbr had given her? How could... how could a weakling like a worthless slave hoof like this break through her thought-elite powers?

She breathed hard in and out as Cowlick slowly picked herself up, tears still streaming down the engineer's face before she looked up with a snarl and whispered: "You stay the hell away from me, you bitch. You stay the hell away from me, and away from my boy... and... and I swear. I swear to Hel herself or whoever it is that runs the icebox... if I find out you did that to my boy... if you showed me... reality, not just some sick joke of yours to get your giggles... I'm gonna crawl up out of Helheim, and I'm gonna kill you. And no one's going to stop me, because you are _not_ Innocence. I don't know who the hell you really are... but I know you ain't the daughter of Twilight Sparkle, or Luna Brynhild, or Scrivener Blooms. You're a monster."

"You're weak. I have every right to do... to do anything I want to you." Innocence responded, but her answer was less the snarl she meant it to be, more a weak whisper, trembling with... with hurt, before she shivered and then shouted almost desperately: "You started it! You pushed me first-"

Cowlick laughed harshly at this, and then she shook her head slowly before turning around and striding off, snarling over her shoulder: "And I'll end it too, if you even come near me again. Don't you even think my boy's name again... he's better than you. No matter what you and your sick pimp did to him, he's still gonna be better than you... he's still better than me... and you'd best remember that. You'd best remember, Sin, that..." Cowlick turned her head forwards, eyes almost glowing as she strode into the shadows, body quaking with pain, and hate, and anger. "That I ain't no nice filly either."

Innocence watched as the engineer strode away, and then she reached up a claw, touching her bruised cheek and shaking her head weakly before she drew her claw away... and stared at the sight of blood. Cowlick had actually hurt her. Cowlick had actually broken out of her psychic link... why, how? And why hadn't she been able to immediately start draining the earth pony's emotional energies, or even feed off her pain? She all but radiated so much... such intense torment, that Innocence should have easily been able to lock into those energies and use them to temporarily boost her powers...

That was all she had wanted to do. She had even planned to help the stupid mare... her powers would have numbed her after she'd opened a hole with the psychic intrusion, and then she would have left Cowlick to daydream about the little colt that wasn't even her real son, any more than Scarlet Sage was the real daughter of Luna and Scrivener. Innocence spat to the side with a curse, trying to make anger rise up... but it failed to so much as simmer, with how shaken she was. With how disbelieving she still was that... Cowlick had hurt her.

Was this also because of the Hourglass, one of the side effects of it collapsing from the kinetic pulse in Valhalla? But her magic worked, didn't it? She hadn't had the time or privacy to test many of her spells, true, but she could still fly, she could use thaumaturgy as naturally as she ever had, she could drain emotions, affect others... but it seemed like some of her spells... needed more practice. Like she just... wasn't nearly as powerful as she'd always been... or maybe Gymbr had led her to believe...

Innocence looked down, cursing quietly before she closed her eyes tightly. Her horn flashed, and the blood vanished in a burst of black smoke as her features rapidly healed. She was left healed, the pain vanishing after a moment... but the nerves still tingled, like they remembered being hurt. Like they were still as shocked as she was over the pain Cowlick had inflicted on her, and... her blows had actually hurt her...

No, it... it had to be because she wasn't yet completely back up to full strength. She still had some recovery to do, after what Antares and Twilight Sparkle had done to her in Heaven. And more importantly, the pulse. That had to be it; she just had to heal. She just had to bide her time and grow strong again, and then... then everything would be back to normal. That was all.

Innocence nodded briefly to herself, closing her eyes and breathing uneasily in and out as she slowly lowered her head, then she gave a weak shiver. She looked back and forth for a few moments through the dark evening air, then shuddered again at how she felt... watched, instead of safe here. At how the forest seemed like it was trying to protect her, but... reluctantly, as if it didn't entirely welcome or recognize her, but... she was like a family member that it couldn't turn away, no matter how much of a black sheep she was...

She grimaced a little at this, shivering: unwanted little Innocence, strange little Innocence... she shook her head slowly and closed her eyes tightly. They all saw her as Gymbr's little slave, that had to be why they didn't trust her. And no matter how many times she did, they all just treated her like she was lying... she was stuck, until she could prove that she no longer cared about Gymbr. Until she could show them that she didn't want to have anything to do with the god...

Her eyes narrowed as he looked down, reaching up and rubbing uneasily at her damaged face. But Gymbr... maybe he had manipulated her this whole time into believing she was so strong, when really she was so weak. Maybe she had been played by him all along, and that made her very eager to do whatever it would take to prove that she wasn't just his slave.

She could slip into his cell, torture him, make him suffer, even kill him... but what would that accomplish? She wasn't stupid enough to believe they'd overlook her sneaking through their security to get to him, that they wouldn't draw all the worst possible conclusions from anything she did, even when all she was doing was something that they were apparently too weak to do themselves. And killing him... if Gymbr really had been toying with her instead of making her truly strong, then he had to know the secrets to granting her true power. To making her feel... the way she had always felt in Valhalla, before the invasion, before the time flux.

That left torture, and these ponies didn't seem to have a stomach for torture... nasty as they could be when you hurt their sensitive little feelings. Innocence grimaced and rubbed moodily at her face again, then she shook her head slowly before finally deciding it was time to head back home. The plan she wanted to put in motion was starting a little... off-kilter, perhaps, but she thought she could still get herself moving, and get her family to start to trust her... and before Gymbr, before everything else, that was what she had to concentrate on and work on.

The unicorn made her way back to the house in the middle of the forest... her home, her mind automatically called it. She smiled faintly as she glanced up over this slowly, then she shook her head briefly and muttered: "It... it is home. I guess it never stopped being home, no matter... no matter what happened or how many years passed."

That felt strangely... true. And it was strangely... reassuring, too. She nodded a little to herself, then shook herself quickly before striding towards the doorway and opening it... before rearing back, her eyes widening in horror at the sight of the enormous gun being aimed straight at her face.

Then Luna Brynhild grinned widely and rose Sting Mk. III quickly, saying easily: "My apologies, daughter. I did not know if it was thou or Antares. 'Tis nice to see thee back, though. I trust... in better spirits?"

"I..." Innocence hesitated, then she nodded slowly, remembering what Gymbr had taught her. Remembering how Imago and Dusk had both explained different ways to manipulate others to her, how to make sure they would bend to her will in the right way. That the best lies were always based in truth, and came naturally. "Yes. I am. I'm sorry about before... I lost my temper."

She stopped, then looked down with surprise. She... she actually was sorry. The mare licked her lips slowly, then she hesitantly looked up and added in a rush: "I want things to work out between us, but I'm confused about what you all want from me. I love you all. Don't you believe that? I want to be... I want to be important to you, special to you. I want to make you strong as I become stronger myself... why is it so wrong that... why is it so wrong that I desire what I do?"

"Because thou wert taught those things by a coward and monster with no decency and no compassion, that bore no respect for others... nor even himself." Luna hesitated, then she looked over her shoulder at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled faintly as she glanced up from where she and Scrivener Blooms were carefully mending the old sheath for her gun so it would better fit the Sting Mk. III. "But I suppose that... perhaps... we continue to forget again and again how much time thou thyself spent with that creature. How much thou wert... taught... at his claws. And the suffering thou must have endured is often forgotten in the face of thine... well..."

"Bitchiness." Scrivener supplied, and when Luna shrugged amiably and Twilight glared at him, the stallion only smiled at awkward-looking Innocence. "Hey, you don't get it both ways. You get to claim being as old as Antares and I'll treat you like I do him, or you can claim to be sixteen and I'll be nicer to you. Probably."

"Scrivy." Twilight slapped his shoulder gently, and the stallion smiled again and shrugged as he turned his eyes to her. The Lich was smiling a little herself, though, and she sighed before turning her eyes to Innocence, saying softly: "I want us to be understanding with you, not reprimanding. I think... I think you just need to be taught a few things all over again, that's all. And I'm trying to remember that maybe... having this entirely different environment around you, even if it's better for you, healthier and positive... you haven't adapted to it yet. You don't know how to act or react inside it. You just need time to learn and to get used to things here again."

Innocence stared for a few moments at Twilight Sparkle, swallowing the urge to laugh before she forced a smile and a slow nod, saying finally: "Yes. Yes, of course, that's... that's... precisely it. That must just be it. I... I just need time to learn and adjust and... you really are... really smart, Momma."

Luna looked mildly at Innocence, feeling sorely tempted to shoot her, but Twilight gave the sapphire mare a pointed look before she turned her eyes back to her daughter and said softly: "Thank you, Innocence."

The polymorphed unicorn smiled lamely, not really trusting herself to say anything further in case she either giggled or... said something that would give away her ruse, which would probably be worse. There was an awkward silence as Luna simply studied her, while her other parents went back to working on the sheath, and Innocence hesitated before he strode inside and looked curiously at Luna's gun, asking: "Can I hold it?"

"No. 'Tis like my vaunted Iron Horse, no pony may touch this apart from I." Luna replied with a huff, hugging the gun up against her body, and Innocence grumbled a little as Twilight rolled her eyes and Scrivener Blooms only shrugged absently. "Precisely. Foolish fools. Thou art all foolish fools."

"And you're our queen." Scrivener said absently without looking up, and Luna looked proud of herself for a moment before she blinked, then scowled over at the stallion as she realized that wasn't precisely a compliment. Then she took aim at him with the gun, and the stallion sighed tiredly as he said wryly: "I really hate to point this out, but I think you're breaking roughly a dozen safety rules right now. Not that you likely care at all."

Twilight grimaced a bit as well, and Luna huffed before popping the cylinder open, saying pointedly: "Look, there is not a bullet in the barrel, now is there? 'Tis perfectly safe."

With that, Luna flicked it closed, then paused and peered curiously at a tiny switch on the side above the trigger: it was simply labeled '0' on one side, and 'X' on the other, and Luna flicked this lightly to the 'X' setting before she winced in surprise as the runes along the barrel lit up, Innocence staring in amazement as a sense of energy suddenly radiated from the weapon. "How ingenious... look, Scrivy! The gun has a lamp switch!"

"That's..." Scrivener and Twilight traded looks, and then the Lich simply gestured moodily at the stallion, and he sighed tiredly before looking over at Luna and attempting to explain: "Cowlick must have... found a way to create a circuit or-"

"To turn the magic on and off, because if you left it on while those runes were generating energy, it could damage the weapon. Most enchantments of that nature use codewords or dials..." Innocence said suddenly, and all three ponies looked at her with surprise before the polymorphed unicorn lowered her head with an awkward blush, mumbling: "It... was one of the lessons Gymbr taught me, that's all. It always stuck with me because it was how we... warded much of Valhalla. But all that extra security was disrupted and destroyed by the pulse..."

Innocence looked down moodily, then hurriedly shook her head, realizing this probably wasn't the right path to take if she wanted to try and get on her parents' good side. There was no promise of power, no real discussion, nothing but her talking about boring things that she remembered from the days wasted in Heaven, a subject she knew was sore for them all... but when she looked up, she saw actual... interest in their eyes, that they were actually... paying attention to her talking about a simple enchantment of all things.

She looked back and forth at them blankly, before Luna asked with interest: "Could thou lay down those runes thyself? Perhaps upon our own doors? And are they simply to hold a charge, or can they be linked to any magic?"

"Well... we used them to draw in energy that was projected as a shield. A form of permanent barrier spell." Innocence said slowly, hardly believing that this... _this_ was what they were interested in. _This_ was what was getting their attention and making them treat her like... like their daughter. Like she was some little filly showing her parents her first art project... except that mockery had no sting even for herself, because somehow they were making her feel that way, but without being patronized; she wanted to tell them more. She wanted to hear them praising her. And she wanted her gold goddamn star, when it came right down to it.

The young mare hesitated for only a moment before she looked up, continuing almost hurriedly: "We could apply the runes to draw in energy in such amounts that they would project barriers nearly impenetrable even to Gymbr's powers... but the problem was that they would overheat and burn themselves out, or simply melt the floor around them after a period of time. So instead we ended up designing them to turn on and off... and we also layered multiple strings of runes over multiple surfaces. That way, the runes powering the forcefield could switch, and wouldn't burn up as fast."

Twilight nodded with a smile as Luna looked down meditatively, before Sin added almost eagerly: "And it would be really easy to add those charms myself, too, anywhere you wanted... I could make them do anything you wanted as well! Gymbr trained me in every school of magic, taught me..."

Innocence's voice slowly faded out, and then she lowered her head, thinking for a moment about what had just happened outside: how maybe she wasn't nearly as strong as she'd once been led to think. But her parents were all looking at her curiously now, so she quickly cleared her throat before forcing a smile and saying finally: "Gymbr taught me enough. I can lay down the runes."

"Alright Innocence... does thou remember the enchantments that already protect this house? The runes must be compatible." Luna said gently, and Innocence nodded briefly after a moment. The sapphire mare studied her daughter curiously at this, but when Twilight gave her an almost-pleading look, she simply grunted and shrugged. "Good, then. I am sure Twilight Sparkle can tell thee more, in any event. And runic magic is not something I am exceptional at."

"You are so, Luna." Twilight smiled a little over at the starry-maned winged unicorn, and then the Lich laughed quietly before turning a soft look towards Scrivener Blooms. "And from what I remember, you're pretty good at carving them too."

The stallion only shrugged a little as he finished loosening his end of the sheath, saying mildly: "Yeah, because I steal from you and Luna. You both have the full runic alphabet memorized."

Luna grunted, then she turned her eyes to Innocence and asked: "What other magic arts does thou know? Hast thou been taught alchemy?"

Innocence nodded, smiling up at Luna. "Gymbr and his Fates trained me intensively in everything they could think of. And almost everything can be further enhanced by my blood, my... corruption. But I still don't like that name for it."

That was a half-truth, but Innocence backed it up by smiling and shifting almost shyly, trying to be coy and... well, innocent. Scrivener only looked entertained at most, however, and Luna clearly didn't buy it either, but Twilight shot her another look, so the starry-maned pony gave a wry smile and questioned softly instead: "Aye. Then what would thou have us call it?"

Innocence looked surprised at this, then she glanced down awkwardly and bit her lip before finally looking up and saying softly: "Panacea."

Scrivener smiled wryly at this, and then he looked down at one of his Talons and flexed it slowly as he murmured: "I think this black blood that flows in our veins is more of a nostrum than it is a panacea, Innocence."

But his daughter only turned an affectionate look towards her father, gazing at him and feeling a strange tenderness as she said gently: "Because you've fought against using and learning more about the black blood in your veins, Daddy, all your life... even though the mire strengthens you. Strengthens _Móðer_, and can strengthen Momma too. You just need to learn to harness it, use it as I have, by practicing with it every day... by finding a use for it, every single day."

For some reason, this made Scrivener Blooms shiver a little, shifting uncomfortably, but Luna only scowled a little before she said evenly: "Do not forget that Scrivener Blooms is thy father, Innocence. He has lived for many years with these poisons in his veins, learned to harness them in many ways: merely because we are not so 'showy' with these powers does not mean they are any lesser in us than they are in thou, daughter."

Innocence half-wanted to argue, but instead made herself bow her head, saying quietly after a moment: "Okay. I do believe in all of you, I just want to help you, as much as I can."

There was silence for a moment, and then Scrivener and Luna traded looks as Twilight studied her daughter quietly. Innocence looked back at them, almost hopefully, and then a smile spread over her face as Luna asked: "Then tomorrow, shall we put effort into working with thy thaumaturgy? It seems every time we plan something, it fails to occur, but... well, let us etch this in stone, if we must."

"And tonight I'd like to read through some of that magic theory book with you." Twilight said quietly, and Innocence had to visibly bite back a response... but she managed to, all the same, and the Lich smiled a little in relief and approval that leaked its way onto Scrivy and Luna's faces as well. And at the sight of that, all three of her parents smiling at her, Innocence felt more confident in her plans a well as a... strange, unexpected happiness. Not just that her plan seemed to be working but... more than that, something else...

Sin didn't have the time to really examine herself beyond more than a cursory sift through her feelings before Luna nodded firmly, then said with a glance over her shoulder: "Now we need merely wait for that idiot Antares to get here, and then we shall attempt a family night... but, oh, Innocence, hast thou eaten? Art thou hungry at all? Scrivy, food!"

Innocence blushed a little at this, and Scrivener Blooms simply nodded before he picked himself up and headed for the kitchen. "I guess we could all do with a little bit of something to eat, really. I'll put on those venison dumplings."

"Delightful. Although I still desire to one day discover whether or not intelligent deer taste as good as their lesser cousins." Luna said blandly, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly as Twilight shook her head and gave the sapphire mare a flat look, but the starry-maned winged unicorn only huffed loudly and glowered at them in response. "'Tis a perfectly valid curiosity!"

"No. No it isn't." Scrivener muttered from the kitchen as he shifted through pans, looking for the one they had that Luna hadn't managed to somehow melt or warp. "Luna, you weren't trying to cook again, were you? Where's... oh, nevermind, here it is."

"Here it is, here it is, Luna didn't ruin it after all." Luna mumbled sulkily to herself, and then her soulstone horn glowed faintly as she rose it slightly, making Scrivener Bloom twitch and wince, then glare over his shoulder in her direction. Luna glared back... which was awkward, considering there was a wall between them. "I am not a complete idiot, Scrivy. Besides, when would I have found time to pretend I was thy wife and cook?"

"When I'm asleep. Like you usually do. Frittering around out here in my apron and going 'look at me, I'm Scrivener Blooms, I'm going to bake a cake!'" Scrivener retorted, badly faking a high pitched voice, and Luna scowled horribly before she tossed her gun aside, then stormed around the corner and into the kitchen.

"And now I shall be Luna, then!" She firmly bopped him with her horn, then grabbed him by the head and shoved him down, but even as Scrivener was knocked flat he managed to hook a claw out and seize her by a foreleg, yanking her limb out from beneath her and sending her toppling down... unfortunately, right on top of him.

The two shouted and squabbled as they wrestled with each other, and Innocence looked awkwardly around the corner as Twilight Sparkle sighed and shook her head slowly, then she said finally: "Come on, Sin, we should... Sin?"

But Innocence was completely distracted by watching her parents wrestle, seeing the way... they weren't using their full strength or trying to seriously injure each other, maybe, but neither seemed to mind hurting each other a little, and neither was holding back, just letting the other win. They were rolling back and forth like foals, cursing and flailing at each other, but... it was nothing like with Gymbr. When Gymbr sparred, whoever was fighting him put on a show... but there was clear submission in his servants even then. It was always clear from the very start who was going to win, and who was going to lose.

Here, though... her parents were arguing like foals, but wrestling to outdo the other. Scrivener would manage to roll on top and try to his the weight of his body to pin Luna; Luna would use her eternities of experience and her flexibility to wriggle out from beneath him, then raw muscle to try and slam Scrivy down on his side. It wasn't clear who was going to win, because both of them were fighting with all their strength... and yet none of their powers. Neither bowed their head to the other...

Sin watched as Luna finally managed to yank one of Scrivener's Talons high behind his back as she got her other foreleg across the back of his neck, pinning him down on his stomach. He groaned in pain, then gritted his teeth, trying to shove off the floor, but the mare bore down in just the right place and left him unable to move until he finally cursed and tapped his free Talon against the floor several times, and Luna grinned widely as she slipped off him... and to Sin's surprise, Scrivener was smiling already as well as he pushed himself up, shaking his head briskly before he said finally: "You're still a massive pain in the flank."

"I would rather be nothing else." Luna said kindly, and the two traded a quick kiss before the sapphire mare turned her eyes towards her daughter, giving a kind smile to Innocence. "Go, go and sit down. We shall have a little dinner, wait for Antares to return, and then celebrate tonight as a family. Because that is what we are... a wonderful, fortunate family."

Innocence gave a brief smile in return, bowing her head and feeling a strange blush rise through her cheeks as she simply nodded a little, but even as she stepped backwards and allowed Luna to stride past her, even as Twilight Sparkle stepped up and touched her daughter's shoulder gently, Sin gazed into the kitchen; not at her father, but at the spot where her parents had been wrestling. Where they had been treating each other as equals, where they had shown they loved each other so much that one didn't have to submit to the other just to keep some delicate balance between them... where she had seen something she didn't entirely understand with the way Gymbr had twisted her, but that had stirred something strange inside her and made her long all the more to be part of this family again.


	44. The Clock Winds Down

Chapter Forty One: The Clock Winds Down

~BlackRoseRaven

The clock was ticking. It was the only sound apart from Cowlick's rough breaths in and out in this entire room. This private room... not at home, no. She would never do that to Ross: instead, she was in the place that had been most of her life; a place she had built from the ground up; a place that was her Heaven, and her Hell.

Cowlick looked silently around this dusty, empty office. This room had never been cleaned, never been used, because it had been special. The desk covered by a thick sheet was her old desk from Manehattan: those shelves covered in plastic she'd put together herself. The textbooks... all from her personal library. And yet she hadn't touched anything in this room since it had been put together. Since she had designed this office for her son, as a surprise for him. She had wanted to wait until after they'd destroyed Cancer, though, and... well, Rustproof had sacrificed himself long before that had been over and done with.

The mare closed her eyes. The last few days for her had been a blur, and hellish; her mind ached with visions of her lost child, draining the little sanity, the little will to live she had left. Her death party had been a screwed-up, sordid affair where she'd gotten drunk and mean, and she'd been taking too many pills. She missed her little colt. She missed having a body that didn't hurt all the goddamn time. She was in pain, and she had long overstayed her welcome here. She knew that now: she just wished... she could apologize to everypony she had hurt, and that she was going to hurt.

She hadn't told any ponies anything, really... except for Ross. Poor goddamn Ross... she had looked into his naïve but so-intelligent blue eyes, touched his still-handsome features, shared one last kiss with him before telling him gently that it was time for her to go to sleep, and she wouldn't be awake for a long, long time. And she lied to him, and told him that one day, he might go to sleep, and wake up beside her... but Horses of Heaven she hoped not. She hoped Ross went somewhere better. Somewhere better than Hell, better than Heaven, because what was Valhalla but another screwed-up layer of life-that-could-be-worse?

She looked down silently at the set of melted keys in one hoof... Rusty's keys. All she had left of him. She jangled them quietly, then squeezed them slowly before glancing up as the door opened, and Hecate floated calmly inside, levitating a box beside her.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, and then Hecate bit her lip before the head said finally: "You shouldn't do this."

Cowlick smiled wryly, then she held her hoof out silently, and Hecate sighed before muttering: "Fine. I can finish my body on my own. I'm not an idiot, Cowlick, I know what's in this box-"

"Then you can tell Greece tomorrow what happened. Now get lost, Hecate. I want to finish this alone." Cowlick replied roughly, and Hecate was silent for a moment before the head looked down with a grimace, shaking herself slowly as the case floated uneasily beside her.

"I don't understand this. I've chosen to live in spite of... everything. I know you've been offered help. Do you truly hate yourself this much?" Hecate asked contemptibly, and when Cowlick only smiled bitterly at her, the head sighed, then wrestled with itself visibly before saying finally: "I'll... take all your research notes, and-"

"Put them to use." Cowlick said softly, and Hecate frowned before the earth pony gave a faint smile, then coughed a few times before rubbing slowly at her throat. She wasn't coughing as much anymore... but she also didn't have much lung left anymore. "In my wall safe, there's some schematics. All neatly filed and organized for you. Some ideas for your new body, since I saw the frame you were building, got an idea of what you're probably after... and a few weapon designs for you. There's also an electron sphere... fix up Lucy and put that thing in it. It won't give it as much a kick as I'm sure you did, but it'll do the trick."

Hecate was silent, and then the head simply nodded before saying softly: "You're nothing but a rude slave hoof with too great an opinion of herself... but all the same, you were one of my favorite ponies here. I hope you survive Hell."

"I got to. I gotta find my colt." Cowlick smiled faintly, glancing up at the head before she said wryly: "Get out of here. I'd shake your hoof, but... since you don't got one, I'd rather you just leave so we don't have to make out or something stupid like that."

Hecate gave a brief smile, then tossed the case into Cowlick, who grimaced but managed to awkwardly catch it, hugging it against her body. They looked at each other for a few moments, and then Hecate nodded slowly before she turned and floated out the door, her horn glowing to close it behind her without looking back.

Cowlick looked after the strange, strange mare that had been a business associate, a creative rival... and a friend, really. In a 'we hate each other' way, sure, but a friend all the same... and the earth pony took a slow breath before she silently looked down at the wooden case Hecate had brought her, stroking gently over the simple, polished oak before she smiled faintly as her hoof gently stroked along a few stickers on the top of the case.

Then she grimaced and leaned to the side, coughing heavily a few times, blood and spit flying from her mouth before she gasped and choked for a moment, clutching at her throat as tears welled up in her eyes before she snarled furiously and spat to the side, struggling for breath. She was dying, and not in a pretty way, a dignified way. And that was okay with her, because she was going to head off a slow, miserable decline with something that would be quicker, if rougher, perhaps... messier. But she thought it was only fitting to die the same way she'd always lived.

Cowlick silently sat back, breathing hard in and out before she rubbed her wrist convulsively at her lips, then she reached down, patting rapidly over her vest before finally seizing on a bottle of pills in one pocket. She yanked them free, staring down at the bottle, trembling for a few moments before she popped the broken cap off... then shook her head slowly and whispered: "Yeah. Time to go."

She rose the bottle and knocked it back like she was drinking down a shot, then she flung it away as she crunched bitter pills between her teeth, watching as the rest of the bottle's contents sprayed out like foam. The foam of the sea she was descending into, as she breathed hard in and out, wiping convulsively at her lips as her body quaked but she forgot the pain for one brief moment...

Her hooves slid along the case, then opened it and grasped what was inside, lifting it free. She studied the weapon she lifted: it was like a miniature version of Luna's Kingmaker, designed to be held in a single hoof... in her hoof, as she flicked the cylinder open before lifting a single bullet out of the box, and let it topple away.

It clattered loudly against the ground, golden bullets flying in all directions, gleaming as they rolled along the floor, like motes, like pearls and treasure sliding to rest along the ocean floor. And she was sinking deeper and deeper into darkness as her trembling hooves forced the bullet into the chamber, before she cocked the hammer on the revolver, her breathing growing rougher as she turned the gun back and forth, a trembling smile spreading over her face as she whispered: "Live by the sword... die by it. Die by it, rough, risky, hard... no goddamn sure thing for you, Cowlick. No, die like you always goddamn lived..."

Cowlick spun the cylinder violently, breathing hard, staring out and seeing... the sea. The endless dark sea, so deep and beautiful and _betraying_, because there was a storm on the horizon... a storm of ice and cold and freezing death, and it was coming for her... coming to claim her now no matter what she did... so the only thing left to do was rise to meet it with as little fear as he could.

She rose the gun, felt it press against her temple, pulled the trigger; _click_.

She trembled, closing her eyes tightly even as she kept smiling, and pulled again; _click._

She breathed harder, tears rolling down her cheeks, and the storm was coming; _click_.

She opened her mouth, opened her eyes, laughed weakly, and pulled the trig-

* * *

Luna and Scrivener were silent as they stood at the front of the small crowd gathered outside the little office where Cowlick had killed herself. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were both crying, both trying to comfort each other, and the elderly Pegasus was leaning heavily on Applejack today, who stood with Apple Bloom, Avalon, and Big Mac; today, they were a family. Maybe tomorrow they would go back to all being wary of Applejack, but today they were a family.

The coroner had already determined suicide: not that it required anything more than a single glance to confirm, anyway. Especially not with how vocal Cowlick had been about her plans to... end everything, one way or another. Although they were all a little disturbed by the method she had chosen... even if part of Luna understood.

Antares and Prestige were near the back of the group with Tender Trust and her siblings, all of whom were murmuring quiet prayers for the deceased. Innocence was standing a little bit away, shifting uncomfortably, feeling... guilty. Especially when a voice murmured from the crowd: "She never said a thing... and I thought she wasn't going to until... you know..."

"Well, there's no note... but it wouldn't be like her to leave one, anyway. No apologies, no explanations... that was Cowlick." replied Greece's voice quietly, and then he added, lower, but Innocence still able to hear: "Hecate must have known earlier, though, because she was already taking things out of Cowlick's safe when I stopped in there this morning..."

"Excuse us." Luna muttered, and the sapphire mare growled as she turned around and headed quickly through the crowd and down the hallway, the starry-maned winged unicorn shaking her head in disgust as she muttered: "Damnation, Scrivy. The wicked witch cannot even wait until Cowlick's corpse is cold before she ransacks her treasures... pathetic, carrion-eating scavenger..."

Scrivener only grunted in agreement, his own eyes dark as the two ponies strode quickly down the corridor, neither noticing Innocence hesitantly following along behind them. The two plus one made their way through the building and down a level into the research laboratories, and neither were surprised to hear there was at least one soul here, working away in spite of what had happened upstairs.

They found Hecate perched on her little buggy, thin mechanical arms sticking out of the sides of this machine and carefully piecing and welding together some kind of metal frame, as Hecate's horn glowed brightly and powered the device with magic. As she welded and fit metal together, she studied several blueprints floating around her head, muttering without looking up: "I'm busy."

Luna responded to this by childishly walking up and flipping Hecate's buggy onto its side, the head wincing in surprise as her papers fell around her and the mechanical arms flailed uselessly as the torch on one sputtered out. Then the head gave a long, slow sigh before saying moodily: "Boo hoo, I'm so sad that the pony who was going to die in less than a week shot herself in the face."

Luna took a slow breath, then carefully righted Hecate's cart, and the head began to smile... and then the winged unicorn's hoof smashed into her sallow face with so much force it knocked her loose from the buggy, eyes bulging as she flew across the room to bounce like a rubber ball along the floor in a stream of cables and electric mane.

She finally hit the back wall and bounced off this to come down straight on her face with a splat, groaning in frustration before looking blearily up as Luna growled in disgust: "Do not forget, foul, ungrateful, wretched monster... thou art at my mercy here. And I shan't hesitate to make thee experience at least some of the pain thou well deserves, if I think it may make thee finally begin to consider others apart from thine own accursed self!"

Hecate only laughed sourly at this, and then she shook her head slowly as best she could from where she was laying on the ground, looking up moodily at Luna as he said flatly: "I don't care about anything or anyone apart from myself, Brynhild. But you're not going to get rid of me, because now that Cowlick's gone, I'm the only pony around who has intimate knowledge of Clockwork technology."

"Not entirely. Apple Bloom knows her way around, and there are always the Nibelung, too." Scrivener said moodily, and Hecate gave a sour smile at this.

"Yes, dwarves. Trust the dwarves. It's not like the Nibelung have agendas and codes of their own to follow." Hecate replied sourly, and then she grimaced and attempted to roll herself up onto her neck cap, but only succeeded in awkwardly flopping her head forwards a little. "You truly are nothing but idiots if you think this is all going to be without cost."

"Thou art truly an idiot if thou art... anything." Luna growled, and then she flicked her soulstone horn, and Hecate scowled as she was lifted by Luna's telekinetic grip and dragged through the air to hover in front of the sapphire mare, the two glaring furiously at each other.

Then they both looked back at almost the same time as Innocence leaned awkwardly into the doorway, and Scrivener winced a little as he asked quietly: "Sin. What are you doing here? It's... well, actually, maybe we should all just... head somewhere a little... not here."

"You're right, Scrivener Blooms. You and your whores should leave so I can work." Hecate smiled icily as Luna snarled and Scrivener's eyes narrowed slightly. "She's your daughter, yes? And like mother, like daughter, isn't that-"

Luna firmly flung Hecate at the ground, the head squawking as Luna bounced her violently several times like a basketball before punting her through the air. The head thudded into a wall and fell almost straight down to land with a fleshy thud and a dizzy groan. "Yes, like mother, like daughter. I am her _Móðer_, Hecate and I am proud of her... Twilight is proud of her, and for all of Innocence's barbs 'tis Twilight whom I see in her most! And she is no... flesh mistress!"

"Yes, more like just a flesh puppet." Hecate muttered, but she sounded sulky and beaten, and Luna only growled grouchily in the direction of the head before Hecate sighed tiredly and said sourly: "Fine. Perhaps we're all... sensitive right now. Why don't you do us all a favor and just leave?"

The sapphire mare grumbled under her breath, then she turned around to look at Innocence, who was frowning uneasily as she looked up at Luna, unable to stop herself from saying: "I'm nothing like Twilight Sparkle. I'm a lot more like you, Mutt, and like Daddy..."

Luna smiled wryly at this, shaking her head slowly before she said softly: "Nay, Innocence. For I am stupid, and so is Scrivy. And thou art anything but that: thou remembered how to form runes off the top of thy head, and thou art gifted, and intelligent, and strong. I imagine thou must be like a young Twilight, if Twilight had only possessed... a little more confidence, and been a little more brash."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence smiled faintly and shook her head slowly, unable to stop herself from arguing quietly: "I have more darkness in my heart than Twilight Sparkle ever will."

But at this, Luna shook her head slowly, leaning down and saying softly: "Nay. Thou may not understand it now... but for all that the tenderness and compassion Twilight possesses, how bright her skies are... there is great, great darkness inside her as well. 'Tis only kept hidden, and repressed, and in a place where few will ever see it. And that is how things should be."

Innocence frowned uncertainly, tilting her head, but then Scrivener strode forwards and said softly: "Hecate's right about one thing, though. We should get out of here and... leave her to whatever she's doing." Scrivener grimaced a bit over his shoulder as the head moodily picked herself up, then flung herself forwards with telekinesis... and with a roll of her eyes but not a glance over her shoulder, Luna's horn glowed brightly and caught Hecate's head before she could smack back down to the ground, the nasty version of Celestia wincing in surprise before she was almost-gently floated back to her buggy and dropped down on top of it. "Please don't... take dead people's stuff next time."

"I'm glad you think I'll be around long enough to watch more of your friends die. But insulted you think I'd be interested in helping myself to their things. Cowlick's designs are a little different than some hoof-full of bits or material waste." Hecate muttered, shaking her head with a look of distaste as she carefully righted herself, then gave a thin smile as her neck-cap clicked into place in the buggy and it fizzled a little. "There. Now get lost."

Hecate turned her attention back to whatever she was working on, and Luna huffed grouchily before muttering: "Accursed witch."

With that, the sapphire mare turned and strode out of the door, and Scrivener shrugged briefly before he turned to follow as well. Innocence lingered for a moment, silently studying Hecate as she picked up the fallen blueprints, and then the polymorphed unicorn shook her head before turning and following her parents out. Part of her wanted to approach the head, question her, speak to her more about the subject of power and what she could learn from her... but she figured that now might not be the best of time for that.

They silently made their way through the mostly-empty, shut-down building, making their way out a side exit and into a narrow alley that smelled of smoke and was littered with cigarette butts. Luna and Scrivener both looked down silently for a few moments, thinking of Cowlick; thinking of how she had taken her life, before Scrivener looked up, and the sapphire mare heard his thoughts as clearly as she did her own. _She must have hated herself_.

Luna simply gave a brief smile, lowering her head forwards and nodding silently after a moment, and then both ponies sighed before Innocence looked up uncomfortably and asked: "Can we... I'd really like to train with you two."

"But you have to promise us that tonight you'll read at least two chapters of the theory book with Twilight." Scrivener replied with a pointed look down at Innocence, and the mare sighed tiredly before she grumpily nodded, the stallion smiling at this. "Good. Thaumaturgy?"

Innocence brightened immediately, nodding firmly a few times, and the two ponies traded looks before Luna said finally: "Then go and find us a spot along the forest path where we may practice. Scrivy and I must speak to Twilight Sparkle and ensure our friends are faring as best as possible before we join thee and train."

The polymorphed unicorn nodded... then hesitated for a brief moment before she turned and hurried off. But they both thought the hesitation was good... it was maybe a step forwards, breaking through the sociopathic tendencies that had been ingrained into Innocence.

Training wasn't anything either pony wanted to do right now. But their daughter was... right, in a strange sense. They had to keep their lives going, they had to keep themselves moving, and take on some kind of normalcy. For not just their own sake, but everyone else's... yet all the same, Luna shuddered and sighed quietly, murmuring: "'Tis very difficult, Scrivy."

"'Tis." Scrivener echoed after a moment, and then he shivered a little as he reached up and touched his head. Cowlick's corpse had been thoughtfully covered, but all the same... "What about her funeral? Do you think..."

"I am sure Twilight will wish to help Rainbow Dash as much as possible... I am not sure whether Ross will... should... be there or not." Luna smiled briefly, glancing over at Scrivener Blooms. "I realize now how... how little we ever knew about Cowlick. We do not know if any of her family is still alive, who her associates in Manehattan were... anything apart from that mare she has mentioned now and again, Narcissa."

"And we know she didn't like her... I guess... we'll just have to hope there's specific instructions in her..." Scrivener fell silent, then he reached up and rubbed at his throat slowly before glancing up and asking quietly: "Do you think we'll ever see her again?"

Luna was silent for a moment, and then she closed her eyes and murmured: "Perhaps, when we pass on ourselves, Scrivy. Twilight Sparkle may yet find Heaven but I fear that we... we deserve Hell."

Scrivener Blooms grunted, and then both ponies winced at a sharp shock of static through their heads, feeling Twilight's violent reaction to Luna's words, and the stallion quickly looked up and said lamely: "Hey, it wasn't me, it was Luna."

"Coward! Tattletale!" Luna exclaimed, and then she swung a hoof at the stallion, but he winced and swung a Talon up, narrowly catching her hoof. The two gritted their teeth, forelimbs flexing as they tested one-another's strength, and then the sapphire mare cursed and yanked her foreleg back, glaring daggers at the stallion as he glowered moodily back at her. "Thou art a blamer. A blame-maker. A blame-shifter. Well, shall we discuss the time I caught thee putting on Twilight's undergarments?"

"No. Because you forced me into those undergarments because you insisted on setting up that... pole." Scrivener shuddered as memories he'd rather forget surfaced, and then he said moodily: "Cowlick just died. Try and be a little respectful."

"Cowlick would not want us to be respectful. Cowlick would want us to get drunk and take medication for not-intended purposes and... I do not know. Drive fast vehicles." Luna paused, then softened a little as she looked out down the alley, saying quietly: "We should do something to honor her memory, Scrivy, but I do not know what is fitting. I do not know what she'd truly want."

"She wanted us to be safe, and to be happy. And she wanted us to spill a little blood, because... that's just the kind of pony she was." Scrivener smiled a little, looking down and shaking his head briefly. "She wasn't a bad pony. But she wasn't your average pony by a long shot, either."

Luna nodded a few times, and they both looked down before the stallion said softly: "And she did love Ross. No one could ever doubt that... she was probably the only pony who treated him like an equal a hundred percent of the time. Well... almost, anyway. I don't know if... at the end..."

"No. If thou wert dying, Scrivy... I may act the harsh mistress, the uncuttable Valkyrie... but I remember when thou wert sick, I greatly preferred to think of thee as..." Luna halted, then laughed quietly. "Nay. I could not even stomach the thought that thou might not... survive. That is how badly it hurt me so, Scrivy. And that is precisely why..."

She stopped, then looked over at him with a faint smile. "'Twas only cruel to Ross... 'twas only a lie, if he did not understand. And Cowlick said that somewhere inside... Ross understood. Aye, we... we must invite him to the funeral. We shall tell him that she sleeps now, but this is his last chance to tell her goodnight, and how much he loves her, before... well, I do not have the rest of the words, but I am sure thou shall think of something."

"Alright. I think that's a good idea." Scrivener said softly after a moment, giving a small smile, and the two looked at each other before they both lowered their heads, the charcoal stallion adding quietly: "I just hope... we don't screw things up."

"Cowlick would not mind." Luna said softly, and the two traded faint smiles again before she held a hoof out, and Scrivener reached up a Talon and gently took it, squeezing it tenderly, stroking his thumb-claw along the edge of her ankle. "Damn everything, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion grunted and nodded, murmuring in reply: "Damn everything, Luna Brynhild."

They stood for a few moments in quiet in the back alley, before both ponies looked up as puffy-eyed Twilight pushed through the door, rubbing slowly at the trails of red tinged tears. Both Luna and Scrivener stepped forwards and embraced the Lich from either side, and the violet mare clenched her eyes shut before dropping her head forwards, whispering: "She... she's gone."

"Aye." Luna nodded as she and Scrivener slipped back, both ponies grasping one of the Lich's shoulders, and the violet mare looked back and forth as her lip trembled before she stumbled forwards and hugged them both fiercely around the neck, dropping her head between them and breaking down into quiet sobs. They could feel bitterness, selfishness, regret coming from her... mixing both beautifully and blackly with sorrow for Cowlick, and what the engineer had been driven to.

After a few minutes, however, Twilight regained control of herself, straightening and shaking herself out as she mumbled: "I... I'm sorry. It's just... it reminds me that not everyone... it makes me think about how Applejack died, and even if she came back, that was a complete fluke. If... when... the others die... we might not be so lucky. And Cowlick... Cowlick's... gone. There's no way Hel is going to give up her soul... is there?"

"No. And I would not dare to ask, Twilight Sparkle. Even asking such a question could have terrible consequences." Luna said softly, shaking her head briefly before she turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms. "But we should make our way out to see Sin, and... train with her. 'Twill not be very fun, but it may be... a step towards resuming daily life. Cowlick would not want us to sit and weep over her, after all..."

Twilight nodded and rubbed at her eyes quietly, then she sighed a little and lowered her head, murmuring: "I know that's right, but... it doesn't make anything any easier at the same time. I already miss her... how... how forceful she was. How it seemed like even after she got so sick... nothing and no one could stop her. I... I always admired her. For so many different reasons."

Luna nodded in silent agreement, then she gave a faint smile and shook her head briefly. "Aye, I did as well... she was truly fearless. Truly strong. Truly a friend to us as well, and worked for our benefit until the very end. And that is what we must remember and strive to honor."

Twilight nodded, then she slipped back a step and looked up hesitantly, asking after a moment: "Do... do you think Sin understands what's going on at all? Or is she like... like a foal that's not old enough to... to grasp what happened? Or did Gymbr change her so much that she just... she doesn't..."

"She cares, Twilight Sparkle. I do not think she would have seemed so uncomfortable if she did not care. She has a great depth of empathy inside her... 'tis... 'tis just difficult to see it sometimes." Luna said soothingly, and the Lich nodded hesitantly after a few moments, giving a small smile up to the winged unicorn she loved and trusted so dearly. "Please look after Rainbow Dash and the others here, Twilight. Thou wert always a good friend to them all, and... thou must not let Rainbow attempt to take all the burden of managing Cowlick's affairs onto himself. His loyalty can be a crux at times; especially when he knew her best and longest."

Twilight nodded a little, then she licked her lips slowly before murmuring: "I wish... Pinkamena was here. She'd know what to do... and she and Dash are close, too. She'd... she'd keep us all moving, too, by berating us and shoving at us and just... making us move forwards whether we wanted to or not. She was good at that. That's... what we need right now."

"Well, I can do that, Twilight Sparkle. I am giving thee all manner of orders at the moment right now, am I not? 'Tis close enough for the moment." Luna replied softly, and the Lich laughed a little as she glanced up quietly before Luna leaned forwards and kissed beneath the mare's horn gently. "Do not fear, Twilight Sparkle. All shall be well."

"I hope so." Twilight said softly, and then she smiled a little when Scrivener reached up and gently stroked the Lich's face, giving her a supportive smile as she rested her cheek into his Talon for a moment, their eyes locking and emotions whispering back and forth. Then the Lich watched almost longingly as Luna and Scrivener turned away, half-wanting to call them back for a thousand different reasons... but resisting the urge to, knowing she had to deal with this on her own, she had to not be selfish... and that they all had their own burdens to deal with during this trying time.

Luna and Scrivener strode out of the alley and in front of the engineering building, and both looked with surprise at the crowd that had gathered: Cowlick, after all, hadn't exactly been the most popular mare in Ponyville. She spent ninety percent of her time cooped up in the engineering lab, and most of the rest of the time drinking, drugging-up, and shooting things. And all with a healthy dose of verbal abuse in the mix for good measure.

Then Luna scowled as she realized many of these ponies had cameras, while others were wearing suits and didn't look as upset as they did irritated. The winged unicorn narrowed her eyes as she approached the group, and Scrivy winced a bit but followed behind her as he smelled the stale stench of bureaucracy long before Luna asked the nearest pony in a suit: "Art thou a lawyer? Thou has the look of a lawyer."

"Yes." The earth pony glanced at Luna, then he did a double-take, but hurriedly regained his composure, trying to look nonchalant as he asked calmly: "Do you know when this facility will be open for business? I have an order to serve on behalf of Hellhorse."

"Good luck. I'm here on behalf of HMH Holdings. As most of this technology is reverse engineered from the designs of the company I represent, you're wasting your time." said another lawyer, and then he gave a wry grin. "Unless you're just here for the show and the money."

"Hey, you guys fight it out as long as you want. I'm getting eighty bits an hour just to serve a letter. Of course, my boss is getting something like a hundred, and he's just sitting back at home. But I guess it looks more impressive when you show up yourself." blandly stated a pony in a courier's uniform, before another pony – clearly another lawyer – chuckled quietly.

"Server's fee. Five hundred bits for the first hour. Three hundred for each additional hour. A 'good faith' service charge for being present to present the letter myself. Seven hundred and fifty bits an hour for my company's services if and when we go to court with the rest of you over ownership rights." said the silver-maned unicorn, and one of the other lawyers whistled, looking unperturbed. "Manehattan Defense Systems. We have a thin claim from when a government and semi-public weapons lab merged with us to form the present company. Kilby Kwolek was an employee there for quite some time, and it was recently discovered that she was never officially terminated, nor did she quit. Under her contract, any designs she made can be claimed by us."

"I'll look forwards to seeing you in court, then. Well, my boss will. Sounds like we're all going to make a lot of money." noted one of the lawyers, and another one shrugged as he reached into his coat, pulling out a pocketwatch to study it with boredom.

"Yeah, but it's whichever one of us wins that takes home the big prize. And no offense to any of you, but that's going to be me." said this stallion dryly, and then he sighed and glared at the double doors, shouting at one of the camera-toting ponies near the front: "Hey, you, knock on it! Tell them to open up, I have a deposition in Canterlot in an hour!"

"All of Cowlick's ideas were her own property. They will be passed to her husband and her friends, whatever has been stated in her will." Luna said stiffly, and this drew a variety of looks from the crowd before she narrowed her eyes at them. "How did any of thee even hear that she had already... that she was..."

The lawyers only smiled to each other, looking pleased with themselves, and one of the reporters said almost defensively: "Kilby Kwolek was known throughout Equestria as a dangerous weapons designer, responsible for the creation of guns that have taken hundreds, if not thousands of lives! The public has a right to know about her death!"

Another reporter suddenly turned, the Pegasus flapping his wings to launch over the crowd and snap a picture of Luna and Scrivener, making them both wince before he asked eagerly: "Did you know her well? Is it true that she committed suicide with one of her own weapons? Can we see the body?"

Luna's eyes widened, then blazed with fury as she snarled and her horn glowed, shouting furiously: but if she said any coherent words, it was lost in the blaze of lightning that shot down from the sky, driving the crowd of ponies into panic before she charged angrily straight at them, the herd of reporters and lawyers turning and bolting as more streaks of lightning shot down from the sky around the and Luna roared furiously: "Out, out, out of my Ponyville, out of this sanctuary, and never return! Damned scum and filth and rot, get thee hence back to thy kingdoms of dung and never return here to my sacred home, get out, get out, get thee gone!"

Luna – with Scrivener lagging behind with his head lowered tiredly, but a faint sense of both anger and justice thrumming in his veins – chased the herd of ponies all the way down the street to an intersection, where they hurriedly scattered in all directions. The sapphire mare huffed angrily, her soulstone horn pulsing slowly as Scrivener Blooms strode up beside her, then he kissed her cheek gently and said softly: "I think Cowlick would have liked that."

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna closed her eyes and smiled faintly, dropping her head as she murmured: "Aye. She would have, would she not? Then... perhaps I should thank these idiot curs for giving me a moment to honor her memory, and the chance to fight for her, one last time. Perhaps it shan't stop the gears of bureaucracy and greed from attempting to grind down the engineer's memory... but all the same, I think they shall at least think twice before daring to intrude into our sanctuary again, our beloved kingdom of Ponyville."

"I've always loved how you refer to everything as your kingdom. You're not a king, you know." Scrivener said mildly, and then Luna grinned over at him as she straightened, breathing slowly and feeling a hundred times better as she met his eyes warmly.

"Nay, I am so. I am a mighty King, amongst all stallions." Luna said proudly, reaching up and touching her chest before she winked over at the charcoal pony. "I am in possession of a most mighty battering ram, am I not?"

"Just stay away from my closed gates." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna giggled for a moment... then threw back her head and laughed, and with laughter, came a relief, a release, a feeling that in spite of what they had lost... they still had plenty to be thankful for, and that there would always be some good to be found in this wide, wild world.

Scrivener smiled as well, unable to help himself, relieved by the mare's happiness as he felt her whirlwind emotions changing, strengthening like they always did: her moodiness was sometimes one of the things he hated most about her, but at the same time, it was something he adored. He always seemed to be at the same level of vaguely-nihilistic cynicism... Luna could be in despair one moment, and in delight the next.

They looked at each other for a few moments once the mare's laughter faded, and then Luna finally nodded to him before leaning forwards and nuzzling him quickly. He smiled at her, reaching up to run his Talons through her ephemeral locks, and her eyes slipped close as iridescent mane flowed like water around his digits before she said softly: "Come beetle. We've been keeping our daughter waiting. We should go to her and... make the very best of things that we can."

The charcoal stallion nodded after a moment, and the two studied each other again for a few moments before they traded a soft, quick kiss. Then they both turned to stride down the road side-by-side, their heads raised, smiles on their faces as they made their way towards the gates leading out of town and onto the road that led into the Everfree Forest.

But both ponies became a little more somber as they looked back and forth, seeing how the news of what had happened was spreading. Maybe a lot of ponies hadn't liked Cowlick... but they were both beginning to realize that all the same, a lot of ponies had respected her, and for good reason. Cowlick had been the reason they had been able to keep so many enemies at bay, after all; Cowlick had been a large part of what had kept Ponyville safe, and helped put the town on the map, industry-wise. It was Cowlick's facility that had provided a lot of jobs, and Cowlick who had been responsible for a lot of the technologies shipped in and out of Ponyville, making lives easier for everyone.

The Nibelung at the gates had their heads bowed, standing still, hands behind their backs: they were mourning, in their strange way, for the mare that had passed on. But Cowlick had been one of the few ponies glad to employ the dwarves, and had reached out to more than just the architects: after all, who knew how many Nibelung workers were from the dwarven lower-classes that had thought they were destined for nothing but moving dirt around and living short lies as expendable soldiers? Cowlick had changed all that by giving them a home, training them to pursue long-lost crafts... she had given them hope, and a chance at a better tomorrow.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild strode side-by-side out towards the Everfree Forest, and both ponies looked towards the animal care center as they passed it: it looked like Nirvana was on duty with Fluttershy, but the Pegasus seemed a little off-kilter today, a little upset. Then again, even if Apple Bloom was responsible for a lot of the repairs and upgrades on the building and it surrounding area... _Cowlick again. Just like the walls around Ponyville, and... everything else_.

Luna shook her head briefly, and Scrivener hesitated before he looked over at the sapphire mare, saying after a moment: "So one of those guys... said he was from HMH Holdings. But that's... well, technically he's saying Helios Mutual Holdings Holdings, right?"

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna said gently, and the charcoal earth pony gave her a lame smile before the sapphire mare frowned a little, looking ahead and muttering: "Although aye, thou art correct, but they did not all seem intelligent insomuch as... self-assured and sleazy. I did not like them, Scrivy. Any more than I enjoy the fact I only managed to set one of them on fire."

"You'll do better next time, dear. Besides, we're trying not to kill innocent ponies, remember? Even when they're jerks." Scrivener said delicately, and Luna huffed.

"There is no such thing as an 'innocent' pony." the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she shook her head briefly before muttering: "Buzzards. Of course the cowards wait until she is dead before they try and make their move. Cowlick would have done far worse to them than I."

The stallion grunted in agreement, nodding a little before he nudged her gently with his shoulder, saying softly: "Well, don't worry, Luna. All-in-all, I think you still did pretty damn good."

"Thou art my husband. Thou has to be supportive. Fie on thee, thy words are nothing but pleasant nothings. I shan't believe a single thing thou says on the subject." Luna paused, then looked meditatively over at Scrivener Blooms before poking at him lightly with her soulstone horn, making him wince and shove at her absently. "But thou should still tell me more about how well I have done and further extol my greatness. There is much greatness to be extolled, after all."

"I should start with how modest you are." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna nodded seriously a few times before the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly, but smiled a little all the same at the mare. "Have I ever told you that I wish I married Twilight first?"

"Have I ever told thee I wish the same?" Luna shot back, then she furrowed her brow and added awkwardly: "For... myself, I mean, that I had married Twilight first and not... thee. Thou... thou art stupid. And fat. And a buttocks."

Scrivener Blooms sighed a little, but he was smiling in spite of everything, gazing with entertainment over at the sapphire mare as he shook his head slowly. Luna only huffed at him again, then she leaned forwards and bopped him lightly with her horn, making the stallion wince only a little before the mare said mildly: "'Tis very fortunate the foals take after me. But 'tis no real surprise, as they are intelligent and not silly like thou art."

"Hey, you said yourself that Innocence takes after Twilight." Scrivener pointed out, and Luna nodded thoughtfully a few times before the charcoal earth pony softened as they entered the forest, adding quietly: "And you know, it's funny how right you are about that. I mean... there's similarities. They're weird and you gotta look hard for them, but they're there."

"Such as how Twilight may be a good leader, but she seems to enjoy when instead we are the ones in the lead, giving her direction and guidance." Luna smiled wryly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "A unicorn of spectacular power and prowess, and a Lich... and still she looks up to us and Celestia as if the old days had never faded into memory. 'Tis wonderful, but at the same time... I wish she would try and lead more, not just follow."

Scrivener smiled a little, shrugging a bit and saying softly: "She likes to organize things, and keep everything moving behind the scenes, but not headline. You're a headliner, Luna. You like to show off and kick things in the face and yell and complain until you get your way. Me, I just let you do your thing, shrug along with most stuff, and bitch and moan and refuse to do anything when I really want something in particular."

"Aye, 'tis most annoying." Luna said agreeably, and Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes before the sapphire mare shook her head, then halted and looked down curiously at a smear of black goo on the trail, reaching out and touching it gently. "'Tis from Innocence's powers... strange, what is it doing here? I do not sense her nearby..."

Scrivener frowned a little, then he stepped forwards and touched the corruption himself, and he felt it resist only for a moment before the almost-alive black goo suddenly became... docile, servile to him. He grimaced a little, feeling a little awkward like he always did: he didn't know why the corruption was always so willing to obey him, even though there were things Sin could do with her so-called 'Panacea' that he could only dream of.

The stallion closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out, concentrating on the poison... before a shiver ran through his body as he muttered: "Her emotions were a little... turbulent. She didn't mean to create this... but she was angry, and upset about... something. I can't read that deeply into it..."

Luna nodded uneasily, looking back and forth before asking slowly: "Can thou tell if she was hurt? Or was it just..."

The stallion bit his lip, closing his eyes... and then he winced a little, rearing back as he felt the corruption almost speak to him, an image flashing through his mind. "It was just lashing out, yeah. And I can feel it... yeah. She's a little way ahead. There's a whole lot more corruption, and it's... broadcasting her emotions. I can almost tune in to it..."

Luna looked curiously at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion looked back at her before he made a face and shook his head hurriedly, saying sourly: "Hell no, Luna. I'm not about to go spying on our daughter. I don't care if she might be secretly plotting to kill us, she deserves privacy at least in her own mind. We're not Gymbr."

"Gymbr would not spy upon her mind. He would simply appear before her and torment her until he got what he desired. Or perhaps an order would be all that would have been required." Luna scowled a little, then she shook her head briefly when Scrivener Blooms gave her an awkward look. "I am fine, I am fine, simply... simply aggravated, that is all. Damnation, Scrivy."

She stopped, then hesitated to speak, looking over at the stallion even as they started forwards again before she asked quietly: "Does thou think that perhaps... this has something to do with Cowlick? I know, I know, it makes little sense but... the other night, perhaps they passed on the path. And Innocence is no masterful manipulator but she at least usually has some control over her emotions, or does better at hiding her spats of anger from us. With what has happened and how eager Innocence has been to get away, I cannot help but think..."

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to know." Scrivener said truthfully, and the sapphire winged unicorn grunted and nodded, looking down meditatively. There was silence for a few moments, and then the two traded awkward look before the charcoal stallion finally shrugged and sighed a little. "It could be, I guess. Again, though... I'm not about to spy on her. We can just... ask her, I guess, if she seems... off at all when we talk to her."

Luna grunted in agreement, nodding firmly a few times before they both fell into quiet as they continued along: but in their minds, they traded thoughts and images back and forth, both frowning a little as they strode onwards towards their goal; their daughter. The two ponies were unsure of precisely what they might find or what could be troubling her, but both had more than just a promise to keep to her: they were worried about her, and about what this could mean.

After all, it seemed like if they really wanted to help Innocence... if they really wanted to get her to heal... they were going to have to reopen old wounds, and make the mare re-experience as many bad emotions as she would good ones: in order to learn to trust, she was going to have to understand how Gymbr had betrayed her. If she was going to learn she was safe, she would have to understand that her current behaviors were too often leading her into danger. If they wanted her to learn to be compassionate again... then she was going to have to feel pain for those ponies who were suffering themselves.

Scrivener and Luna traded looks again, and faint smiles: you couldn't have darkness without light, or right without wrong. Life, the entire universe, was about balance: that was why they had been forced to take down Gymbr, and why they would next have to conquer this Light. Extremes would lead to nothing but the scales tipping over, and if the scales fell too heavily to either side, all that would result... was destruction.

They reached Innocence after only a few more minutes: she had cut off down a little side trail from the main path, but left clear tracks behind her, and a few claw marks on the trees. That meant she was truly frustrated or upset about something, and Scrivener halted to study one of these marks uneasily, noting that there were black stains in them. Little droplets of poison and infection... she wasn't even keeping her powers under control that well right now.

Something that became all the clearer when they entered the field she was in... or rather, the bog. Innocence hadn't just transformed the area around her into mire, however, she had transformed the trees all around the edge of the field, and she was half-clutching, half-sprawled over a boulder that had turned entirely to black crystal from her powers. Her body trembled a little, and Luna softened at the sight of her daughter as she and Scrivener stepped into the mire.

And as always, the moment Scrivener touched the dark goo, he felt it ripple beneath his hooves and Talons... then change, as if fawning over him, as if abandoning Sin and choosing him as master instead. Thankfully, Sin didn't seem to notice, not even looking up until he asked: "What's wrong, Sin?"

She jumped, startled by the sound of her father's voice as she spun around, then attempted to force a smile to him, whispering: "N-Nothing. I was just... sleeping."

That was an even worse lie than Sin's usual lines about 'oh, just thinking,' or 'I was just admiring you.' Luna and Scrivener both looked at the mare curiously, and Sin looked uncomfortably back and forth before she silently lowered her head and murmured, trembling faintly: "I... I just can't stop thinking about... Cowlick. She... I mean... I don't know why, she _shouldn't_ matter to me, she shouldn't matter, but I feel..."

She swallowed back the word 'guilty,' instead looking up and whispering: "Bad."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, both ponies softening visibly, and then the sapphire mare said quietly: "Aye. And that is perfectly alright. Nay, it's not pleasant, but it is alright, Sin... and thou should not be ashamed of this, nor fight these feelings."

Innocence only shook her head, looking down and reaching up a trembling claw to grasp her features before she stared up at her parents, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't understand the guilt wracking her, or the emotional pain running through her body. She didn't understand why she kept failing to try and put all her plans in motion, and just kept settling contentedly in with her... her family. And she hated, most of all, this feeling that she was... she was utterly helpless to do anything except play this role she didn't want to but she found so goddamn comforting at the same time...

"Mutt... D-Daddy..." Innocence trembled, and then she ran forwards, and Scrivener and Luna caught her. They caught her, and they held her close, and they made her safe, and they comforted her. And for a little while, all she could do was cry, held tight in their embrace, both loving and hating how they made her feel as part of her screamed for more power, and the other part whimpered and begged and pleaded to remain safe here, forever, to serve her parents, to make them happy... to be their good little filly again...

For now, she did her best to block everything else except the safety and the sanctity she felt in her parents' embrace. She closed her eyes, breathed uneasily in and out, and trembled a bit as she silently wished that everything could be easier... that she could have both her family and all the power she desired, and she wouldn't be forced to choose between one or the other.

Little-by-little, she felt herself calming down: her emotions were coming back under control, and she smiled faintly, feeling the faintest tinge of embarrassment run through her system... but almost all of that was overwhelmed by a mixture of relief and gratitude. She blushed a little, nestling herself further, closer in against her parents as she breathed slowly in and out, then she murmured quietly: "I'm... I'm okay. I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry about me, I'm just... I'm upset. We never... cared about each other..."

It was a weak deflection, but Luna and Scrivener both smiled down at her, nodding slowly and clearly believing that she was telling the truth. She felt a strange kind of relief at this, mostly because... she was afraid of appearing too vulnerable to them, or having them understand why she was really feeling the way she was, what was really bothering her.

They didn't press the issue, and the mare was able to recover a little bit more, finally awkwardly pulling away and smiling lamely up at her parents. Here she was, claiming to be older than Antares... and yet acting like she was younger than she had been when she'd left. She was all too well aware of the irony, and the mare silently lowered her head before she cleared her throat and said finally: "Well, if it's okay with you... I'd like to maybe... practice my thaumaturgy now."

She quietly rubbed a claw through the mire, then frowned a little and looked down curiously, concentrating on it. It responded to her, rippling silently... but at the same time, there was something... different about it. And it only took a few hesitant pokes before she realized what it was: the mire was no longer keyed to her. Just by stepping into it... her father had taken dominance of the entire bog, just like the mire had always obeyed Gymbr over her as well.

She looked up at him with surprise, and Scrivener tilted his head... which only further added to Innocence's amazement. Her father wasn't even aware of what he'd done, that the mire was keyed to him now instead of her, and she opened her mouth... then hesitantly closed it, instead asking impulsively: "Can you feel the pulse in the Panacea?"

"Corruption." Scrivener mumbled, but then he nodded slowly, closing his eyes and grimacing a little. "And I can, Sin, yeah. It always feels... so alive. Like it's got a mind all its own... it always bothers me. More than I should let it, really..."

Innocence smiled faintly at this, looking down before she murmured quietly: "You shouldn't be afraid, Daddy. It feels alive to you because it... obeys you, it's attached itself to you. It desires your orders, your leadership, your mastery. There's nothing bad about that, now is there?"

"I guess it depends on how you look at it." Scrivener muttered, and then he shook his head briefly before grimacing a bit and asking finally: "Does it... feel the same way to you?"

Innocence simply nodded, not wanting to reveal quite yet that he had taken control over the mire over her, that right now, it felt like something that would obey her only so long as Scrivener didn't try to override her control... and even him offhoofedly willing the mire to do one thing when she was trying to order it to do another would be enough right now to override her. Because the Panacea, Corruption, Clay of Prometheus, whatever you wanted to call it... it didn't have sentience, but it did have its own _life_.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the mare finally gave a small smile and leaned forwards, saying quietly: "I know you don't like it when I say this, but... I'd like to try and teach you a few things, Daddy. Will you listen to me, try to do what I do?"

Scrivener Blooms looked less than thrilled, but when he turned his eyes towards Luna, she simply shrugged and gestured at him moodily, saying finally: "Do not look at me, Scrivy, I am no mare for advice on these matters. But even I did swallow my pride when Antares offered to teach me how to use earth pony magic."

"He taught you how to plant flowers without killing them. Which is impressive, considering Scarlet Sage couldn't teach you how to tend to the damn garden without having to get up and leave every five minutes because you'd kill something." Scrivener said wryly, and Luna huffed. "It still amazes me that we can grow our own night-thriving crops, but you try and plant a single flower and you end up killing it."

"Well, as thou will recall, I made thou and Twilight Sparkle do most of the gardening and planting." Luna remarked mildly, and then she shook her head and turned a small smile to Innocence. "I wish to ask for a small favor, a small promise, my daughter. Do not... do not do harm to thy father, nor press him with thy more dangerous arts. We must all start small."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Sin nodded uneasily before she looked down, then smiled faintly and said quietly: "Okay. Can you... make objects float?"

"I'm not a unicorn." Scrivener said mildly, then he frowned and looked awkwardly up. "Well...I mean, I guess I am a unicorn, but I mean I don't have a horn, so... I'm not... really a unicorn even though I am by blood, and there's the whole Clockwork Pony thing too..."

Luna leaned over and firmly bopped Scrivener with his soulstone horn, making him wince and then glower at her, before he sighed and turned his eyes back to Innocence, saying dryly: "No."

Innocence shook her head slowly, then she easily swept a claw out over the mire beside it. Immediately, it hardened into a small, crystalline island before she simply made a rising gesture while very pointedly raising her horn to show she wasn't using her magic at all. And Scrivener and Luna both stared in surprise as the small platform of mire hovered silently into the air, dripping a bit of excess before Innocence said softly: "The Panacea contains a lot of energy... that power can be focused in all kinds of ways. I'm... a little disappointed, actually, that you and Mutt only use it for... well, you know. Simple things. Valthrudnir used this to power massive machines, didn't he? Gymbr used it for many of his own artifacts and machinery as well. All you have to do is... try."

She didn't know how else to phrase it, but Scrivener Blooms nodded hesitantly, studying her silently before he gave a small smile and mumbled after a moment: "Here I am, getting a lesson from my own daughter in stuff that... well, I used to be the only pony around who could actually do this stuff. It's a little scary, especially seeing... how far you've come."

Innocence smiled faintly, shrugging a bit as she silently reached up and touched her own feature with a claw, murmuring as she lowered her head: "I'm the darkness, Daddy, that's all... you just have to look at me, and you see that I'm... a Tyrant Wyrm. I was fated to do this, to have this kind of power and control over other forms of darkness."

"No, Sin." Scrivener said softly, looking down with a quiet laugh. "You look the way you do because of me. Because you were born between a Clockwork Pony that was supposed to be some kind of... Tyrant Wyrm, shapeshifting... monster, I don't know, and... and a Lich. I hate to say it, but your... our... genetics were against you from the start... and who knows how the fact you were born from... well, my... uh... stuff... and in the womb of a Lich, a pony powered by magic, by belief in self, by conscious and _subconscious_ desire..."

Scrivener looked down, shaking his head briefly. "I'm sorry. I've always seen myself as a Tyrant Wyrm. I feel sometimes that that has something to do with why you look the way you do... as well as all the Tyrant Wyrm genetics in my body and... everything else. And Twilight... I know you have a hard time believing this, but she sees me the same way. And sometimes she sees herself as a little bit of a monster, too... a monster like... us. Not a monster as in... you know. I'm... I'm sorry, Sin, I doubt I'm making any sense here."

His daughter was looking at him, though, and Luna was smiling faintly, so Scrivener lowered his head and finally continued on awkwardly: "I know what you look like, and I know that... it must be hard for you at times, and I see your powers, but... Sin, none of that matters. The only thing that matters is what you choose to do with yourself, and your abilities. That's all. You can choose to stay in the darkness if you want, to use nothing but... darkness, and shadow. Or you can choose to... to stride into the light. You're not trapped in darkness, and you're... a good person inside."

That sounded so naïve... and yet all the same, Innocence gave a faint smile as she lowered her head, blushing a little. She felt... just to hear her father say those words, it comforted her in a way she didn't want to admit to, as her eyes roved back and forth and she breathed softly in and out before finally nodding a little, murmuring quietly: "Thank you. I... I just want to be the very best that I can be. I want to be strong, strong enough to..."

To rule? Or to keep others safe? To have everything she wanted? Or so she could protect others... although in her mind, that protection was a form of control, of rulership, of maintaining power over the weak. She looked down, shifting a bit before she reached out and touched the platform of black crystal, and it readily dissolved back into mire that spilled down into the bog already around the, the mare looking up almost shyly as he invited: "You try, Daddy, okay?"

Scrivener Blooms hesitated, then he sighed a little before reaching uneasily out to the side, touching the mire... and grimacing at how easy it was to create his own island of black crystal, looking down at this for a few moments before glowering at Luna when she hopped on top of it. She looked at him pointedly, and Innocence only giggled a little before the mare said softly: "Yes, _Móðer_. Daddy shouldn't have a problem lifting you too. Just concentrate on what you want it to do, like you would with... anything else."

The charcoal stallion grunted, then he touched the edge of the island as he focused on it uneasily, not entirely sure of what was about to happen... but to his surprise, with the simple command from his mind, the platform of crystal shivered before it lifted slowly into the air, floating a foot or so above the black ooze as Luna swayed awkwardly on it before looking down and saying thoughtfully: "Well. This is not bad at all, Scrivy. Perhaps thou might actually have more use now than just throwing mudballs at thine enemies."

Scrivener rolled his eyes before glowering at her, and a moment later, the island of crystal dissolved into muck and sent Luna spilling back to the ground with a squawk, sending up a splash of black ooze as Innocence laughed. Luna looked less thrilled as she stood slowly, wiping grouchily at herself as she muttered: "Fantastic, Scrivy. Just truly fantastic. This does not at all make me desire to pummel thee into unconsciousness."

"I hate to point this out, but if you do that, you'll pummel yourself into unconsciousness too." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Luna huffed at him loudly before the stallion turned his eyes towards his daughter, clearing his throat a bit and giving her a small smile. "It wasn't that hard though, you were right. It just took a thought, a push in the right direction... I have to say, Sin, I really am impressed that you seem to know your powers so well."

He stopped, looking down and flexing a Talon slowly: not a single trace of mire would stick to the strange, silvery metal, and he hesitated before looking up at his daughter and asking quietly: "Have you ever... I mean, when you use your powers excessively... do you ever feel like they're taking you over? Like you're losing control?"

Innocence shook her head hesitantly, looking down and thinking of when she'd been a child, first learning to practice her thaumaturgy... "No. Remember how they used to make me sick, though? Well, all it took was... practice and a little... a little help from Gymbr. But I think it was mostly the practice, mostly learning to master myself, getting used to it over the years that helped me. I know you avoid using your powers as much as possible, Daddy, but... if you don't master them, what's going to stop them from mastering you?"

Scrivener was quiet for a few moments, then he reached up with a smile and quietly ruffled his daughter's mane, making her huff but blush a little in pleasure all the same before he said softly: "Maybe you're right. We really are lucky to have such a brave little girl, aren't we?"

"I'm not a filly." Innocence grumbled, but she couldn't deny that it gave her an awkward sort of pleasure to feel like no time had passed, to act like she really was just a sixteen year old again... and her rational, logical mind tried to tell her this was because it would help make it all the easier to get what she was after, nestle herself in the safe comforts of her parents while beginning to pull their strings and guide their actions to her desires...

But the rest of her only relished the sight of Luna and Scrivener smiling at her, bowing her head forwards silently and gratefully to these ponies she adored: to the parents that she still loved in spite of everything she had been through and claimed, even if now she was a little twisted, now even her love came with motives, and spiderwebs, and complex schemes... and beneath it all, a desire to always be the center of attention and the most important thing to these ponies, no matter what kind of masks she would have to wear... or what she would have to do to anypony else to make sure no one could ever take her Mutt and Daddy away from her.

Not even Twilight Sparkle.


	45. A New-Old Friend

Chapter Forty Two: A New-Old Friend

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna smiled a little over at Celestia from the library table, watching her big sister pacing back and forth throughout the room before the sapphire mare said softly: "'Tis funny, Freya. Usually thou wert always the one calming me down... even in the old days, when thou wert more of the 'stab first, question later' persuasion, thou would at least want to strategize, while I would simply desire to mount Hex and ride into battle."

She stopped, then giggled stupidly to herself. "Mount Hex. Now I suppose 'tis Scrivener Blooms that I mount. And on occasion, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight looked up sourly from the end of the table, where she had several open letters draped out in front of her, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly from where he was simply sitting with his head in his forelegs, the stallion muttering: "You really have great comedic timing, Luna."

Celestia grunted in what sounded like agreement, scowling slightly at her little sister beneath her braided, tied-back ivory mane, and Luna huffed a bit before she said pointedly: "Thou of all ponies should know that I am just as concerned about what is happening in Asgard and Valhalla as any Valkyrie. But anxious as I am, we cannot get any information... 'tis blocked. So unless thou desires to go marching into Asgard thyself, which thou knows I shall full-well support, all we can do is wait. 'Tis far from enjoyable and further still from what we may desire, but... it is not as if we have nothing to attend to in the meantime."

She quieted a little, looking over at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled faintly as she glanced down at the letters and said softly: "I think I finally found Cowlick's half-brother... and as... as much as I don't like it, I finished sending out the invitations for her little funeral service. Closed... closed casket, very small ceremony to be held at Better Pastures. Then they'll cremate her and we'll bring her ashes and her... the coffin... to the engineering lab. She already had... some special hazardous materials authorization signed and verified..."

Twilight Sparkle laughed a little, shaking her head slowly and closing her eyes. "I guess... she really knew just what she wanted. Funny though, isn't it? All these hoops, just... just so we can try and put someone to rest the way they wanted to..."

Celestia softened a little, halting in her pacing before the ivory mare lowered her head and nodded slowly. "I... I know you're right. You both are: we have no better option right now than to wait, and we have... more than just one lost friend to attend to. We should be using this time to remember Cowlick and honor everything she contributed to... and we should be looking for Sleipnir and Pinkamena as well. I'm focusing too much on what I want to change, but can't, instead of what I can change but... isn't as important."

Luna looked up with a wry smile at this, tilting her head pointedly, and Celestia shook her head and murmured: "You know what I mean, little sister. It's not that I don't care about our brother and demonic sister... it's that I believe wholeheartedly they can both take care of themselves. If they're out there, they're going to find their way back to us."

The sapphire mare nodded with a grunt, lowering her head before she said finally: "Aye. I believe this too, Celestia. 'Tis the only reason I have not pushed thee to help us find them... well, that and thou seems rather... twitchy, lately, if thou does not mind me saying so."

"I do, but it's also the truth, and I know I need to be reminded of that now and then." Celestia said after a moment, shaking herself briefly before she smiled faintly over at the sapphire mare. "But it's funny. At the same time, I feel more alive, more vibrant than I ever have. All my emotions are coming in stronger and clearer, but... it does seem to have made it harder to... think."

Luna grunted and nodded, studying her sibling before she said gently: "'Tis alright. We all have some adjusting to do, I suppose... look at Innocence, and Antares and Prestige. And Hecate and... well, all of this. Ponyville is... our lives are more complex than usual as of late, big sister."

"They are." Celestia looked down for a moment, and then she shook her head slowly before murmuring quietly: "I just wish we had some idea of what was going on in Valhalla. I hate being left in the dark... worse, waiting for Hel of all people to get in contact with us..."

"Well, that's cause you're the sun, carrot cake. But all light is surrounded by darkness, don't you know?" remarked a cheery voice, and even Celestia jumped as all eyes turned sharply to stare at the sight of one of Hel's ice puppets, the bovine head grinning widely as it leaned casually in the archway leading further into the library interior. "Maybe this is a bit egocentric for me to say, but... you speak of the devil, and here I am."

"We have been speaking of thee for a long time, and it took thee long enough to show up." Luna said flatly as she hopped out of her seat, and then she shook her head before asking quickly as she walked towards the puppet: "What of Valhalla and Asgard? And the Pious, and-"

"Slow down! All of you, give me two minutes here." complained Hel, shaking her head quickly as she held her hands up, and then she peered over at Celestia and whistled a little. "Well, don't you look pretty. Or wasted. Pretty wasted, I guess, huh?"

Celestia only narrowed her eyes, visibly biting back a retort, but Hel grinned and reached up to lick one of her fingers slowly. "And there's a taste of Valkyrie emotion right there. Wow. Someone hit your power switch, didn't they, cupcake? Turned up the heat and locked up all the fuses. Although that's kind of dangerous, you know. You might melt the penny, burn the house down. Other bad things."

The ivory winged unicorn took a few slow, calming breaths as Hel grinned widely, before her eyes flicked curiously towards Twilight Sparkle as the Lich asked quickly: "We... while you... I mean, do you keep records of-"

"Deity-patient confidentiality, sweetums. I ain't allowed to talk about the recently done died." Hel said kindly, bowing her head politely towards Twilight Sparkle, who looked a little disappointed. Then the ice puppet straightened and easily flicked a wrist, and the four ponies couldn't help but stare in disbelief as the soulstone core Hel had left with them appeared in her open hand with a quiet pop. "Besides, I got lots more important information to pass on to you. I get that you're sad and all about your little engineer friend, but hey... one little mortal death is nothing in the grand scheme of things."

The Lich shifted uncomfortably as Luna frowned, but the goddess only continued in a quieter, more-serious voice: "Now listen. The Pious have locked down the Vale, and they already got a brand-new set of gates to replace the old crapped-out ones. Also, they aren't nearly as retarded as Gymbr, so they have a hell of a doorman. Doorstallion. Doorperson. Oh screw it, they have a giant asshole with a giant axe waiting to smack anyone who tries to get near Heaven silly. We're gonna need big guns."

"And what about the Vale itself? With Valhalla locking down, shouldn't the Vale start to decrepify as well?" asked Celestia quietly, but Hel only shook her head slowly.

"These Pious are a little different from your average invader." Hel said softly, and then she stretched her arms out to either side on an angle, rolling the soulstone orb all the way from one hand to the other. Then she caught it and easily spun it on one finger like a basketball, continuing: "They're laying down wards and enchantments, setting up these nasty little antennae everywhere that channel their energies right down into the ground and let them take it over. Soon enough, most of the Vale isn't going to look like Vale anymore... it's going to look like Greater Heaven."

Luna and Celestia both gritted their teeth, trading sharp looks before Hel shrugged and said mildly: "Hey, on the bright side, they still haven't gotten into the halls of Valhalla yet. And while I'm sure it's only a matter of time before they do, we can actually use that as kind of a jumping-off point for when you girls want to go attacking Heaven. Or you could just leave well enough alone, I guess."

"What?" Celestia looked up in disbelief, then she snarled furiously, stepping forward as her eyes blazed and energy thrummed around the ivory winged unicorn. "How could you even suggest that? The Pious, the Light, they're invaders, parasites, preying on the souls of the living... and who knows how long or short they'll wait before they use Heaven to-"

"To what, invade your crappy mortal worlds?" Hel asked mildly as she caught the soulstone orb between her hands, and then she smiled grimly and leaned forwards, saying softly: "But that's just it, cupcake. They got no interest in attacking Midgard... why would they? They have what they want. They don't give a rat's ass... sorry, _crowbait's flank_, as you pony-wonies are so wont to say, about Midgard or any of the layers, or even the center of this wretched little universe. They _have_ what they _want_. Ponies live out good, peaceful lives, happy-happy-happy... and then all the good little colts and fillies go to Heaven, Heaven, rhymes with seven... and then the Pious... well, I dunno. Eat their souls? Add them to their flock? Engage in bestiality?"

Hel shrugged, and there was silence for a few moments before Twilight Sparkle said slowly, disbelievingly: "You... you think we should just... abandon Heaven, leave ponies to... to become... thralls, or food, or... who knows _what_ for the Pious?"

"It's no skin off my teeth, honeycake. I run Helheim. And I can always use some further investment." Hel replied kindly, holding the soulstone orb in one hand and rubbing the fingers of her other together slowly. "Cream, sweetheart. Cash rules everything around me. And in this case, kitty's cream is souls, and the optimist in me says Heaven's stock is about to take a nosedive, and Helheim's going to go way up in value."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia snapped her horn sharply forwards, and the construct simply exploded into fragments. The soulstone orb flew through the air as Hel's puppet collapsed, and Celestia caught this and gritted her teeth, looking disgusted as she said coldly: "Even if I didn't care about the souls being taken by the Pious, Valhalla is my ancestral home... in some ways, more than even Vanaheim was. I will not sit back and let it be tainted by the scourge of the Pious!"

There was a quiet laugh, and then Hel's shattered puppet rapidly pieced itself back together, the goddess reforming and stretching leisurely out before she smiled and said softly: "Good. I like that. I mean, it's plenty stupid, sure. But that's probably part of the reason why exactly I like it so much, tootsie pop. Doesn't take too many licks to get to your center anymore, now does it?"

Hel paused, then absently flicked her wrist, and the soulstone orb was yanked out of Celestia's grip and pulled back to the goddess. "We're in luck, by the way. It seems Kvasir feels the same way as you do... Mad as a Hatter or not, honeybutt is determined to push forwards and into Heaven. But we're going to need some extra artillery, do some extra planning, and not be too hasty... so here. Let me introduce you to your new BFFs."

Hel knocked twice on the soulstone core, then she held it out as it glowed brightly: the ponies were blinded by the flash of light, wincing back as there was a strange, collective gasp... and then all four stared in disbelief at the sight of Dusk, Twilight Shadow, Imago, and Myre, the four standing and all looking unharmed, all with their heads proudly raised. "Oh, this is so fun! Now, Team Bad Guys, you see those ponies over there you were originally told to slaughter? Now they're your best friends, your masters... especially Luna Brynhild. She's co-captain with me, got it? Sorry, Freya, but you just didn't make the cut thanks to blowing me the crap up."

Celestia scowled, and Luna stared blankly before the four former enemies all bowed their heads low, Dusk murmuring respectfully: "Anything you say, Mistress Hel. Mistress Luna... we will serve you as loyally as we did Gymbr."

Hel grinned widely, and when Twilight Sparkle stared up at her, the goddess reached up and silently tapped the soulstone orb. "Poor little bastards. They just don't have all that much brain in there anymore... well, okay, let me rephrase. They don't have much _will_ left, that's a bit more accurate. Dusk and Twilight Shadow are plenty brainy. But they have to do anything and everything whoever holds the orb tells 'em to... oh, like, like watch this, watch this. Hey, hey, hey, Dusk. Hey Dusk. Punch yourself in the face."

Dusk sighed tiredly, but then she rose a hoof... and Celestia winced in revulsion when her gold-fire maned twin slammed a hoof into her own features, sending up a splatter of blood. But the Fate barely flinched, and Myre covered her muzzle to hide a giggle as Dusk glanced over at Hel, asking: "Is that good enough, Mistress?"

"For now. Myre, shut the me up." Hel said absently, and the mare made from corruption nodded awkwardly and immediately stopped giggling, covering her mouth with a hoof. Hel's attention was already back on the other ponies, however, and she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as Luna shifted uneasily, asking curiously: "Now why do I feel like you have a request for me, Brynhild? Oh, do ask, do ask, I do so love requests!"

There was silence for a few moments, and both Twilight and Scrivener looked at their partner encouragingly and reassuringly, Luna shifting awkwardly before the sapphire mare sighed and said hesitantly: "'Tis... 'tis simply that... Nightmare Moon had a desire."

Celestia frowned uneasily, and Myre looked up curiously, tilting her head. She looked like she wanted to ask a question, but she was still unable to speak thanks to Hel's order, so Luna awkwardly did her best to keep her gaze on Hel as the goddess looked at her with marked interest. "Nightmare Moon says she would better be able to assist us... if she were given a body of her own. And she desires this body to be tied to myself and mine partners, to be Deathless... but obedient, like these puppets that stand before me."

Luna looked uneasily over the four ponies, and Imago smiled softly before she bowed her head forwards, saying softly: "We are not puppets, Luna Brynhild. Puppets don't feel anything. We are loyal and obedient, but we have our own thoughts... and we feel pleasure when we serve our masters. Even when that master... annoys us."

The sapphire mare glowered a little at the beautiful but insectile pony, while Hel looked thoughtful as she rubbed at the underside of her bovine muzzle, saying meditatively: "Nightmare Moon... I've heard good things about her. Well, bad things, but you know. Bad is good, good is bad, blah-blah-blah... giving your evil alter-ego a body, though, now that is a delicious little idea. And I also wouldn't have to waste my time and energies digging up a new bodyguard for you."

"We do not need bodyguards." Luna hesitated, then added moodily: "Unless thou art not as sure of the Pious staying in Heaven as thou would like us to believe... and on that note, I remember now that Antares saw the Whistler-"

"Honey, the Pious are happy in Heaven, but they're not stupid. You little ponies are a thorn in their side: they probably want to study you, see what make you tick, makes you squirm, then crumble you like a brownie." Hel said pointedly, and Luna grunted moodily at this, looking down with a frown as Celestia grimaced a little. "Especially once they realize we're all going to be moving towards fighting them... well, you guys are, anyway. Me, well. I'm going to have a chat with Gymbr, and then I'll send you soldiers and resources and whatever help I can, but you know I'm a 'cheer on the sidelines' kind of person. Besides, this whole mess with the Pious... something just don't make sense."

There was silence for a few moments as Twilight looked almost pleadingly at Hel and Scrivener Blooms frowned, before Celestia said quietly: "You're worried that they could attack you. That they could exploit your vulnerability, your connection to your puppets."

"Got it in one. And do I ever hate you for it, Freya. But you and me never did get along all that well." Hel said ironically, shaking her head briefly before she turned her eye towards Luna. "Yeah. I'm not going to do it for you... but I can teach you how to make her a body. You just aren't going to like what you're going to have to do.

"Likewise, I know you're all eager to get ramming Heaven, but as I said... the Vale ain't a safe place to be right now, and the Pious move faster. Faster than I would have thought possible, but they do seem to share one big hive mind... must really cut down on the paperwork they gotta fill out." Hel straightened, playing with the soulstone core between her hands. "All of you are going to need to be at top peak performance levels, and that's just if you want to find the way into the Vale: if you want to drive the Light out, we're going to need a lot more information. Information that Gymbr has, or at least we better hope he does. And you might have to give a little tit to get a little tat in return."

"As long as we do not have to promise to spare his life." Luna muttered, but Scrivener and Twilight both felt the sapphire mare's hesitance: if Gymbr could actually help them drive out the Light, maybe they could spare him. Not set him free, certainly, but... perhaps life locked away in some vault was better than death and nonexistence. "Why can we not simply portal to Asgard, or into Valhalla itself, as the Pious have apparently not breached the castle walls as of yet?"

"Because I don't know how long Valhalla's going to hold out, with their weird-ass enchantments and gizmos and magic constantly trying to convert everything to their way of thinking, and even if there wasn't the new ivory gates and the giant gatekeeper, they're generating all kinds of antimagic around Valhalla. So unless you want to walk like, a hundred miles through a haze of Piousy-static and wild Asgardian forests where we could get ambushed at any point and time, I don't think it's such a great idea to go tromping in there." Hel replied, huffing and crossing her arms. "Besides, we got a big to-do list now. Can't just ignore the to-do list."

Celestia cursed under her breath, pawing a hoof irritably at the floor as Scrivener grimaced and Luna shook her head slowly, and then Twilight asked quietly: "Is it... is it just the Pious?"

Hel was silent for a few moments, then she looked down at the four soulbound guardians in front of her, who all looked curiously back over their shoulders at the icy puppet. Then the goddess smiled wryly, turning her eyes back up to the four who were actually interacting, speaking... truly alive. Not puppets. And so much more than simple ponies. "This is so weird, looking between you two. I'm getting all creeped out by how quiet they are... you're quiet too, Clockwork Pony. Answer your ladyfriend's question, which she probably already knows the answer to herself anyway."

Scrivener sighed a little, but he had already figured out what Hel was thinking, the charcoal stallion biting his tongue before he looked at Twilight and said quietly: "Even if it is just the Pious right now... it sounds like by the time we're ready to attack Valhalla, the Light will have moved in. And remember, the Whistler... he's not Pious."

"Not bad. Not entirely the answer, but good enough for me. Then again, I've always been light when it comes to marking." the goddess said mildly, shrugging amiably. "You know. Generous. Catching flies with honey and all that, even if I make tasty cookies out of them later."

Luna shook her head briefly as Twilight looked up uncertainly, and Scrivener couldn't help but mutter: "Then I can't help but wonder if you refer to us by these pet names because you don't think of us as cute, but rather... like bugs."

Hel smiled contritely at this, then she leaned forwards and replied calmly: "You, sweetie? No. Not you four. You and some of the other ponies 'round these parts... you're special. But these other four right in front of me? Sure, why not? One even is a bug, though, so... you know. Not sure how much an insult or downgrade that really is."

Imago only smiled, although Luna thought the expression was maybe a little bit strained. Then Hel looked up, shaking her head and adding: "No, you're not bugs. You're special. I like you, even if sometimes you and Brynhild especially do try my temper. I'm doin' my best here, you know!"

She nodded fervently, and Scrivener Blooms made a bit of a face before Hel reached up and tapped her own nose gently. "Now, I'm gonna assign you some jobs while I go and get some work done, okay? Your first job is to make sure there's no Pious hanging around your Equestria here. I'd say the whole of Midgard, but... that might be a bit much, even for you ponies. Send out your demons, your monsters, your lawyers, and burn their homes and seize their assets.

"I also want you to talk to Gymbr. Rake him over the coals, like. Squeeze all the information out of him you can, because he is a very valuable, very important resource." Hel continued calmly, clasping the soulstone orb in front of her. "If you get sick and tired of playing games with him, just tell him that you'll come and tell ol' Auntie Hel if he refuses to cooperate, and she'll give him an attitude adjustment. That should get him to straighten up right proper."

Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks, but Hel only grinned widely, saying kindly: "Oh, now, don't you fret. I wouldn't maim or kill. I'm just real talented when it comes to poking the sensitive spots. You could call it a gift.

"Last but not least..." Hel smiled, leaning forwards and saying softly: "Prepare for war. We got lots of time, oh yes we do, and I know you've still got soldiers at the ready, all kinds of equipment spick and span and polished thanks to the first attack on Valhalla... but we're gonna need lots, lots, _lots_ more. If the Pious have one thing, it's numbers, and whether they're fragile or not they've got a real nasty pinch-hitter in the background. We're gonna want to delve deep and dredge up the most dangerous weapons we can handle if you want to stand a chance against them. Especially because I get the feeling there's something else going on behind the scenes; we're up against more than meets the eye.

"And that's why I'm leaving these four behind, too. They're gonna be good little girls and do everything and anything you ask, and tell you all about what Gymbr was doing to boot." Hel said pleasantly, smiling and patting Dusk on the head a few times, making her sigh but nod even as she gave an odd expression: it was like unwilling enjoyment, like she couldn't entirely mirror or attune to Hel's emotions, but she was still feeling some kind of pleasure all the same.

"Their forced loyalty scares me a little." Scrivener muttered after a moment, and Hel huffed at this before the charcoal stallion looked wryly up at the puppet. "Hey, if you like it, good for you. But I just hate to think what they'd do if they ever slipped that leash."

"We'd die. We'd lose all our powers and die." Twilight Shadow said softly, and then she smiled a little and bowed her head towards Twilight Sparkle, who studied the other Lich uneasily. "I look greatly forwards to working with you. I think we can learn a lot from each other."

Twilight Sparkle only gave an awkward, uncomfortable smile, and there was silence for a few moments before Hel said pleasantly: "Look at us, all getting along swell, ain't that... well, swell? Sure it is! Okay, well, my yummy little bakery, it's time for the chef to go and work with some raw meat down in Helheim. Don't you fret now. I'm going to do all the dirty work with the steak so you don't have to."

Scrivener grimaced a little as he understood all too well what Hel was likely talking about, shivering a bit and wishing for a moment he didn't have that awkward fascination with wordplay. Of course, Hel's malicious grin and the way she knowingly tipped them a wink made it clear what she was going to do anyway... but to the surprise of the others, Celestia only looked up and said quietly: "When you're done, I'd like a copy of everything you find out."

"Of course, Freya. I'm glad at least one of you is getting into the holly-jolly spirit of the season." Hel smiled again, eyes gleaming before she reached up and blew them a kiss. "I'll see you pretty little ponies real, real soon."

With that, Hel vanished, taking the soulstone orb with her, and the four puppet-like ponies all looked over their shoulders longingly for a moment at the space where the goddess had been a moment ago. Then they all looked forwards as Luna cleared her throat, glancing uneasily over the Fates and Imago before she asked: "Thou shall all serve me?"

The four responded by bowing low, and Luna Brynhild straightened, feeling a bit more confident now as she nodded firmly. "Excellent. Then first I desire to know precisely what thy functions were when thou served Gymbr."

Myre seemed to take this as her cue to talk again, looking eager to do so as she informed: "Bodyguards, overseers, and personal custodians. We provided for Gymbr's desires and needs: anything he craved, we either submitted to or fetched for him. He was very fond of me."

"He was fond of experimenting on you. Not actually you yourself." Imago said mildly, and Myre scowled over at her before the beautiful mare smiled and rose her head high. "I was his second-in-command. I was the one he was fondest of."

Dusk only shook her head slowly as the two glared at each other, and then she turned her eyes forwards and explained softly: "Our titles were different, but our duties were all essentially the same. Grand Vizier, First Concubine, Champion, Minister... all of us were simply servants."

Luna scowled a little: for some reason the thought of them all just acting as tools and toys for Gymbr bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She shook her head briefly, then meditatively drew her eyes over the four, saying finally: "I cannot tell if thou hast more personality or less than when we first met. And moreover, 'tis strange to have thee all so... eager to work with us."

Dusk smiled and shrugged, replying calmly: "Why wouldn't we be? We are bound to serve whoever holds the soulstone core, and Hel has ordered us to treat you as our mistress. And I would much rather serve you than I would Lady Hel, Luna Brynhild."

Celestia sighed a little at this, but Luna looked pleased as she nodded firmly. "Excellent. Then perhaps we shall get along after all. I am going to assign thee now to each of us, so that thou may tell us more details of what Gymbr is doing and we may process the information faster. Twilight Shadow, Dusk... thou should both perhaps work with Celestia here in the library. Imago, do not be creepy and treat Twilight Sparkle as thou would thine own kin. Myre, thou art with us. I desire a twin."

Myre looked proud of herself, while Imago smiled, baring large fangs as she said tenderly: "In the Hive, there can only be one Queen. I had to devour my siblings to rule. But I suppose that you mean I should act like ponies treat their family; it'll be nice to have a nice sister."

Twilight Sparkle smiled weakly, and Luna scowled over at Imago, saying flatly: "Thou art being creepy now. Celestia, art thou alright with working with two of them?"

"I'm sure we'll be able to put together quite a bit of information. I look forwards to it." Celestia said calmly, and then she glanced over at Luna, adding quietly: "You may want to consider going to see Gymbr now. Or perhaps speaking to Antares and Prestige, letting them know what's going on. I plan to send word to Subterra to get in contact with the refugees from Heaven and the rest of our forces."

Luna nodded, then she looked down with a grimace and muttered: "Terra... I wonder where she is. Perhaps we should have a message sent to the Ironjaw as well. They would make good allies in the coming war... and I think they would have incentive to fight beside us, as Hel seems to desire to save Valhalla in her own odd way... she just is challenging about it."

"I don't think she cares as much about Valhalla as she does about destroying the Pious. That's all, Luna." Celestia muttered, and then she shook her head briefly before saying finally: "Not to give orders, but you should also find Innocence. I know you're trusting her more, working with her more... but she's still keeping secrets. Maybe if she sees that Gymbr's former servants are now all working with us, she'll be less reluctant to open up to us... and maybe it would just be comforting for her to see them. They must have been the closest things to friends she had in Valhalla."

"Yes, we were." Twilight Shadow said softly, lowering her head with a faint smile, and Twilight Sparkle looked uncomfortably away. The two similar-yet-so-different Liches shifted at the same time, and then Shadow looked up and smiled over at Twilight Sparkle. "I bet she's hard on you. But she's funny like that... you should know that, though, she's your daughter. She just has trouble expressing her emotions. She was never... given the gift that we were."

"Aye, and the better for it." Luna muttered, and then she looked moodily over at Myre. "Come then, creature. Beetle, let us go and find our daughter. I suspect she is likely with Hecate."

Luna paused, then looked meditatively between her big sister and Dusk before she said wryly: "Now we have three Celestias in this Equestria, and not one of them goes by that name any longer."

Celestia Freya laughed despite herself, shaking her head slowly before she said softly: "But I haven't entirely abandoned that identity either... I don't think I ever will. There's too many memories I cherish attached to it, both good and bad."

She smiled faintly over at Twilight Sparkle, who gazed quietly back at her former mentor for a few moments before Luna nodded and turned, heading towards the door with Scrivener Blooms in tow and Myre trotting happily along behind the two. "And thou would not want to become either a prostitute or angry head, now would thou?"

With that, Luna pushed out into the streets of Ponyville, Scrivener stepping up on one side of her and Myre the other. They immediately got a few surprised looks, and Luna relished it: she always enjoyed causing a little harmless mischief here and there, after all, as she grinned over at Myre. "Creature, while we walk, tell me about thyself. Is it true thou came from a world where there was no Nightmare Moon?"

Myre nodded a few times, eager to respond as she replied quickly: "Yes, Luna Brynhild... shall I call you Lady or Mistress?"

"Thou shall call me Luna Brynhild, or just Brynhild. Titles are simply words behind which to hide derision, not show respect." Luna replied with a firm nod, and Myre nodded back with a smile, looking... oddly delighted by this. "And Scrivener Blooms thou may also refer to any way thou likes. I often call him beetle, for he is hard shelled and cranky and is always found in the most unwelcome of places, but survives anything done to him. He is a beetle."

Scrivener sighed a little, and then Myre suddenly grinned before turning dead black as her mane and tail sparked out of existence, and Luna and Scrivener stared as the creature reformed herself into a gigantic beetle, mandible clicking and six legs clacking against the ground as the ponies around them stared in horror. "Now I'm a beetle too!"

Luna blinked slowly... then she covered her mouth with her front hooves and began to giggle madly as Myre leaned over and bumped her head against Scrivener a few times, the stallion looking horrified as he reared helplessly away from Myre and pushed at her with one Talon. "Oh Horses of Heaven, I liked you more when you were trying to kill me."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy! 'Tis wondrous!" Luna retorted, looking with fascination over the massive beetle-Myre. "Even I cannot polymorph myself with such ease and to such vast extents... tell me, Myre, can thou become anything? And before, thou generated armor from thy body..."

Myre nodded a few times, then the beetle lost its consistency, its body folding and crushing in on itself before there was once more a black pony standing in front of them; but a moment later, Myre reshaped herself further, and instead she became a miniature dragon, spreading large wings proudly and holding a scaled head high. Obsidian hide armored most of her body, but she had actually turned the softer, smaller scales lining her underbelly to a bright red, the now-dragon declaring: "Easily! And..."

A pause as she shifted, and then black essence bled up from between Myre's interlocked scales before it formed rapidly into a breastplate that protected her upper body, looking pleased with herself. "There. Touch it, go ahead."

Luna reached up and rested a hoof against the breastplate, then she smiled and nodded, looking interested: it did indeed feel like actual metal. If she hadn't seen for herself how Myre had formed it, she would never have guessed it was anything but. "But if I remember correctly, thou cannot maintain this consistency under duress... and Scrivy, thou wert able to use thy powers to reshape her as well, were thou not?"

Scrivener grunted, a little less thrilled by the whole experience. And admittedly, he was a little less than pleased with the fact Myre was so quickly cozying up to Luna, too, but he grimaced as the sapphire mare gave a delighted grin when she caught his stream of thoughts and emotions. "Scrivy! Thou art jealous!"

"I am not. I'm not jealous. You're... dumb. Shut up." Scrivener huffed a little, looking grouchily at the mare, but Luna was only continuing to grin at him with entertainment gleaming in her eyes. "Seriously, I'm not. She's just weird. And creepy."

Myre looked at him for a moment, and then she smiled suddenly before rapidly transforming, in a matter of moments once more reverting to her normal form... then grinning and half-lidding her eyes as her body increased just a bit in height, a collar forming around her neck and scars over her body, her horn changing consistency as Scrivener gaped a little as he found himself looking at a perfect copy of... _Brynhild. But. I. No way._ "How about now?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh, that is most delicious indeed." Luna's eyes gleamed with delight as she studied the mare up and down, then she licked her lips slowly and said roguishly: "I shall have to check thee over in detail to ensure thou hast been entirely accurate in thy mimicry..."

Myre grinned back and winked at Luna before her eyes flicked to Scrivener, her slightly-darker mane the only real difference between her and the actual Luna Brynhild as she said easily: "And I can copy Scrivener Blooms just as-"

"I hate you both." Scrivener winced and staggered around in a circle, striding hurriedly away, and both Lunas laughed before following, Myre gradually shedding her transformation as she walked and looking utterly delighted with both herself and the two ponies.

Luna glanced over at Myre, smiling... and surprised, to be entirely honest, by how real her smile was. But she thought that in turn was because of how Myre seemed to be... well, enjoying herself. And was much more pleasant than she'd expected her to be: it all felt very natural, even if... "Thou art not simply mimicking my emotions, art thou? I cannot imagine thou was ever this playful around Gymbr."

Myre shook her head briefly, then she shrugged and said finally: "I don't know. All I do is what my instincts tell me... I act in the way, take on the role that my master desires, but..."

She paused, then simply shrugged and turned a smile towards Luna. "I used to be my own pony. I used to rule the night, and I was happy then, by my sister's side. She would watch out over the day, giving them care and guidance and compassion... I ruled the night, and it was my honor to keep them safe while they slept, and to give them the joys of pleasant dreams."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Myre looked down and said softly: "We were happy. We were loved. Our Equestria was strong and fruitful... until the Light came and burned it away, and... stole everything..."

Myre stopped and frowned, then she reached up and touched her features as Scrivener and Luna both looked back at her, before the mare smiled faintly and glanced up. "That's it. Gymbr ordered us to be happy, to love him, made himself... our drug. We needed him to be happy, because the soulstone core was built into him... it let him send us his commands directly. It made us feel his emotions clearer. Hel summoned us, can control us from afar if she pleases, but left us in your care... and you haven't ordered us to become anything but... allowed us to be ourselves."

"That is what I desire all of thee to be. What I wish for all the world... that we are able to celebrate both ourselves and each other, without fear or hate or prejudice." Luna said softly, and then she smiled a little and shook her head briefly. "Be thyself, Myre. Be our friend. That is all I desire from thou and thy... siblings, I shall call them all."

Myre nodded, bowing her head respectfully, and Scrivener felt himself loosening up a bit despite himself before he asked finally: "Gymbr said... you willingly became this way, though..."

"We did. We all did." Myre looked down, shaking her head slowly before she reached up and touched her own breast, murmuring: "Because we were all infected by the Light. And to be a servant like this, a puppet... better to be Gymbr's, than to be controlled by the Pious."

Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks, before the sapphire mare asked quietly: "Can thou tell me as we walk about what thou experienced?"

"Of course. I have to obey you, Brynhild." Myre smiled and nodded, and Luna nodded back as she turned, keeping her pace slow but steady as Scrivener let himself fall back a bit so he could better examine Myre as she began: "The Pious came to our world in the same way I imagine they first came to yours. Peaceful. Only wanting to spread their Holy Word. We were fascinated with them, with their strange concepts, with the stories they had... we let them set up a Sanctuary in Canterlot. It was the greatest mistake we ever made.

"They began to invite ponies in to join their flock... and ponies were... were changed by them. They would enter the Sanctuary, and come out peaceful, smiling... complacent. They tried to spread the Holy Word of the Pious to friends and family, inviting them to join the congregation... and any who did became the same way.

"We didn't notice until too late." Myre smiled faintly. "But how were we supposed to? They still functioned. They didn't become monsters, or start lashing out at nonbelievers. They just became very gentle, very quiet... good little ponies. It wasn't until the Holy Word began spreading through Canterlot Castle that Celestia and I realized... something was very, very wrong."

She looked down, then licked her lips slowly and murmured: "Celestia... I haven't spoken that name in a long time. Strange... I... I wonder how much I changed for Gymbr. And I wonder how much of right now is really me, and how much is... me, trying to please... you."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then Myre shook her head and smiled a little. "But it's okay. Because I'd rather be this way than a slave to the Pious... the Pious, they... they dragged my sister and I into their Sanctuary, and... 'Baptized' us, I think they called it. It was... it was painful. Water, and oil and... magic that they blinded and poisoned us with, then they left us to let their Light seep into our mind. And we tried to resist but..."

Myre shook her head slowly, looking down with a faint smile. "It was too powerful. It took us over, and... there wasn't happiness. Just calm. Just a sense that... we were all little pieces of some great, divine plan. I don't want to experience it again, Mistress... please don't make me experience that again."

"Never. I would never, ever force thee to go through such a terrible thing. 'Tis alright, thou may put it out of mind for now." Luna responded gently, and Myre nodded, straightening and smiling immediately, seeming relieved. That, admittedly, disturbed Luna a little... made her question how much of Myre's personality was really coming through, and how much was just reflecting her own sense of mischief and pleasure.

All the same, though, it was... good to have made an odd kind of friend in the creature. Even if Scrivener still seemed a little wary and uncomfortable around Myre, Luna felt that this strange twin of hers could be trusted, if only because of how she had been ordered to serve them. What she was curious about, though, was what Myre must really be like: she just didn't want to risk giving the strange pony a stupid order that might nullify that loyalty to her in order to find out. The last thing they needed was Myre and her 'siblings' deciding that if they were free, they should try and get a little revenge, after all.

They reached the engineering building after some time, and both Scrivener and Luna stopped and softened as they gazed at the doors. This building had some old, dusty name attached to it that no one ever bothered with, but it was now officially being renamed Kwolek Laboratories... and Luna thought she might actually have to start using that name.

She gently nudged the doors open with telekinesis, then smiled faintly: straight across from the doors was a framed portrait of Cowlick, mounted on the wall, head raised proudly and bandanna holding her mane out of her eyes. In the last few days, Luna had felt a different emotion every time she'd gazed at that portrait: joy, anger, sorrow, self-loathing... but today, it was pride. And she was so glad that Cowlick had been her friend.

Myre looked curiously around, and then Luna cleared her throat and said finally: "Come, then, creature and beetle. Let us find Hecate and Innocence. I only dread to imagine what the foul head might be teaching our daughter right about now, Scrivy."

"Sin always learned fast. But she was also..." Myre bit down on whatever she was about to say, but it didn't take more than a curious look from Luna to get her talking again, even as the pony of corruption looked distinctly nervous. "She received... powers from each of us. Gymbr modified her with our powers, and powers from others, too... gave her _Kvas_ to drink and other elixirs... he did many things to her. We... we all did."

Myre looked awkwardly away, and Luna grimaced before she closed her eyes and took a slow breath, muttering: "Well... the past is the past. And I say that not for thy own sake, Myre, but for mine: to remind myself that no matter how much I desire to hurt thee and the others, it would be pointless now. Especially as Gymbr is responsible for what has happened... not thou. Thou wert but... puppets."

The Fate shifted awkwardly, and Scrivener looked over at her before he asked finally: "Are you the reason that Sin's thaumaturgy is so strong?"

Myre looked surprised at this, then she hesitantly shook her head and said after a moment: "I taught her what I could, but... she had plenty of talent and power to begin with in that field. Gymbr wanted to harness it for himself, but for some reason... he never could. He was able to create corruption when he desired, certainly... he... remade me with the Clay of Prometheus, clearly... but he was never able to use it the way Innocence does."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded, both looking thoughtful before the sapphire winged unicorn shrugged and strode forwards, flicking her horn to open the door. The stallion and Myre both followed after her, Myre glancing back and forth even as she added: "But Gymbr never really trained her... he just gave her power. I think... he feared what she might one day do. But she would never submit to becoming like we did... she was strong."

"Did Gymbr actually ever free you? I mean... did Gymbr actually give you a choice, or did he just... purge the Light and transform you into... well, what you are now?" Scrivener asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder at the Fate, and Myre opened her mouth... then simply closed it and looked down thoughtfully, struggling visibly with herself.

That was more than enough of an answer for both Scrivener and Luna, even before Myre murmured: "I don't know. I don't remember clearly enough anymore... I don't... want to think about being part of the Light. And all I remember early on from meeting Gymbr is... loving him, because that was what we were told to do. Was being addicted to him, because he told us that if we ever disobeyed him, we would die... but so long as we did what we were told, we would remain powerful and whole and in constant pleasure from his presence alone."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener finally said quietly: "Gymbr was a real bastard to you guys too, huh?"

"Yes... I suppose he was." Myre smiled faintly, looking down before she murmured: "But he also saved us from a fate worse than death. I don't... entirely know if that's me talking, or what I've been programmed to think... but it doesn't change the fact that he did."

"Gymbr does not understand... empathy, or compassion. He tries to, but... it is not in his nature, and he..." Luna struggled for a moment with how to phrase it, then she looked over at Scrivener, the two trading a flurry of thoughts back and forth before the sapphire mare nodded firmly a few times as several images brushed through her mind. "Precisely! He sees a world that is always either black or white... it never contains any shades of gray. Things are simply good or bad to him... all pleasure becomes good, all pain bad. He does not understand that sometimes... we must be hurt."

Myre smiled and nodded a little, and the three continued onwards in quiet until they reached Hecate's workshop. Luna frowned curiously as she heard a clanking sound from inside, beginning to lean around the corner... and then a metal claw seized her by the throat and yanked her forwards, choking her as it hefted her up into the air.

Scrivener stumbled and stared in shock as Myre leapt forwards immediately, but was quickly caught by the skull in a second claw and raised high. And all three ponies could only stare for a moment as Hecate grinned at them widely, her head feeding down into a steel collar that held her securely onto a bipedal body of plated metal, the design masculine and powerful and terrifying as she said coolly: "Brynhild. You brought a guest who looks just like you, too. I'm happy to see it."

Luna growled, looking slowly over Hecate and feeling a moment of... of pure disbelief. She had known her body was being built, but she hadn't expected that the head would put it together so quickly... or that it would be so fierce and imposing. The metal plates had no adornment, no decoration, but they didn't need any: they were shaped to imitate large, powerful muscles while at the same time providing seemingly-impenetrable armoring over whatever circuits and wires and machinery powered her body. Her claws were large and complex, and she stood on wide, sharp-edged hooves that gave her towering, at least ten foot tall body an extremely stable base; it wouldn't just make her impossible to knock down, it would let her put all the more strength and weight into everything she did.

But the most worrying thing of all was the new horn standing out of Hecate's forehead, Luna baring her fangs as she stared at the light radiating out of the holes in the steel case it was concealed beneath. She could feel it, more than see through the slots that would allow magic to be channeled and escape; the horn was soulstone, and tremendously powerful, as Hecate drew Luna in so their faces were only inches apart. "I've waited a long time for this day, Luna Brynhild. A long, _long_ time. I have my body back, and I've got weapons on the way that you can't begin to comprehend. I have a horn even more powerful than the original one you destroyed. I can once more feel like the goddess and ruler I am, and was meant to be."

Hecate paused, then tossed Myre down as the mare began to turn to dark sludge before she simply pointed a single claw at her distastefully, and her horn shimmered through the steel sheath protecting it. A moment later, Myre was locked in a bubble of energy before she could solidify, the Fate looking stupidly back and forth before Hecate turned her cold eyes back towards Luna Brynhild, who was still dangling helplessly from her claw. "I should snap your miserable little neck. It would be easy. I would enjoy it. And with a single command and broadcast, I could take the entire army of Clockwork Ponies I helped you gather and leave. I could head to Decretum, and replace Valthrudnir as the goddess that will fix this broken slew of worlds and create one mechanical, everlasting empire, all bowing down to _me_."

"Aye, thou could..." Luna grinned widely, looking fearlessly up at Hecate. "But I know thee better than that, Hecate. Thou art no empress. If thou art a goddess, 'tis a goddess of war, like Freya has always been: if thou kills me, if thou runs away to thy own machinations, then thou shall lose the chance to assault Heaven a second time... to fight a greater enemy... and the few friends thou hast made in what I can tell has been a long, miserable, otherwise _pathetic_ life."

Hecate snarled, then slung Luna savagely down into the ground before raising one metal hoof over the sapphire mare as she cursed in pain, Scrivener wincing as bruising spread over the side of his body... but both he and Luna glared defiantly up at Hecate even as she loomed over them, large hoof raised over Luna's head as if to crush the life out of her.

Then it trembled... and slowly withdrew, as Hecate looked coldly down at Luna, saying quietly: "I am not your friend. I am not your 'sister.' But I suppose... you have a point, Luna Brynhild. If I kill you now, I'll get dragged into the crossfire between your family and the Pious. It would be messy... and more importantly, it would be a waste of my valuable time. And I suppose I've yet to complete a few of my experiments here."

She paused, then glanced over her shoulder after a moment at Innocence, who was looking uncertainly up at Hecate's back, breathing quietly in and out. "Your daughter's interaction with the Clay of Prometheus is extremely interesting. I'm going to run several experiments on her to see how well she metabolizes different concentrations and compounds."

Luna grunted as Scrivener looked awkwardly up at the enormous mare, and then the stallion cleared his throat before he gestured over at Myre, who was still glaring from the prison of the energy bubble. "Could you uh. Let her out?"

"No." Hecate said sourly, and then she looked down moodily when Luna poked her in the shin several times with her horn, sighing tiredly before she muttered: "You're making it very tempting to kill you again, Brynhild."

"Thou art making it tempting to... shut up thy... stupid face." Luna retorted lamely, and there was an awkward silence for a few moments before Hecate moodily looked at the energy sphere as her horn glowed. The prison flashed out of existence, and Myre shook herself briskly before trotting up beside Luna, mimicking her stance and glare as the mechanical-bodied goddess looked down at them with disgust through the electricity and cables of her mane.

Then she finally rolled her eyes in distaste and stepped calmly out of the way, gesturing irritably towards Innocence. "I suppose you're here for your daughter. Take her, take your freakish new companion, and get out. I have weapons to build and new machines to begin designing."

"We are here for both of thee. And I do so enjoy the marked and serious interest thou takes in the fact there is a pony here who looks just like me, but is composed entirely of mire. Which is also her name, by the way. 'Tis Myre." Luna said mildly, and Innocence blinked and straightened before hurrying forwards to lean around Hecate, staring disbelievingly at the Fate as Myre gave the unicorn an awkward smile in return.

"What... but... but how? I didn't think anyone except Gymbr..." Innocence looked sharply at her parents, her breath catching in her throat as suddenly the impossible felt possible and a crazed idea invaded her mind, making her blurt out fearfully: "Gymbr isn't back, is he?"

"What? No, child, of course not. Do not be ridiculous." Luna scoffed, but all the same she was sharply watching Innocence: the way the mare, who often spoke of Gymbr with such idolatry tones, suddenly seemed terrified. _So perhaps now we see her true feelings on the subject..._ "Gymbr is still imprisoned in his cell, precisely where he belongs."

Innocence nodded awkwardly, dropping her head a bit as she smiled uneasily after a moment, before Scrivener Blooms said quietly: "Myre and her... well, Dusk, Imago, Twilight Shadow, they're all here on loan from Hel. She brought them out of Gymbr's core for us, and they're going to help us... figure out what to do about the Pious."

"And fight to put a stop to them." Myre added firmly, stepping forwards and nodding quickly, and Innocence smiled a little in surprise; surprise that only grew greater when the Fate lowered her head and said quietly: "And I want to apologize on behalf of all of us for what we did to you, Innocence. Even with Gymbr controlling us, it wasn't right."

Luna looked over at Myre, and Scrivener shifted awkwardly as well: neither of them could tell whether or not Myre really meant that, or if she was just reacting based on what Luna and Scrivener would want to hear. And the annoying part was that even knowing it could be nothing more than false apology from a puppet that was only doing what it was programmed to do... it still made both ponies feel a little more comfortable about the creature.

Innocence smiled faintly as well, lowering her head before she whispered: "It's a surprise and a relief to see you too, Myre. I thought you, Dusk, Shadow...you were all gone forever. I... missed you."

It wasn't entirely true, but... she did feel gladness at the sight of Myre. Except it was like the affection she had for a lost toy, and not even an important one like Dinah. The Three Fates and Imago were all just puppets, after all, and Innocence was relieved to see that they were apparently in fine working order, continuing to simply act out whatever behaviors would please their current master most.

And now her parents clearly had control of at least Myre, even if Hel had apparently been the one to bring them back to working order. Innocence studied the Fate curiously, then she licked her lips slowly: this was a fortunate turn of events. Myre's corruption was particularly potent, and would increase her strength... and with a little bit of the right nudging, she thought she could get Myre to start siphoning energy out of other organics to pump directly into her. If the other Fates and Imago were all here, though, then Innocence's luck really might be about to turn around...

Luna frowned a little at the way Sin was staring so greedily at Myre, and the sapphire mare gave Scrivener an uneasy look before Hecate said distastefully: "I think this is the point where all of you leave, if introductions are done with. I have no interest in disposable puppets, no matter how easy they are to recycle."

"I am not disposable." Myre said irritably, glaring up at Hecate, and the mechanical goddess rolled her eyes before turning around.

She looked down at Innocence, who awkwardly drew her eyes up to meet Hecate's, and they studied each other for a few moments before the head said softly from her safe perch between her steel, synthetic shoulders: "Don't do anything stupid, filly. Show some patience, and I'll turn you into a goddess if that's what you want, or a monster if that's what you desire. But you're too good of a specimen to end up like me."

Hecate reached up and calmly yanked on her head as the collar around her neck opened, for a moment lifting herself free from her steel body and making Innocence wince, before she dropped her head back into position as the collar locked firmly around her neck, reconnecting her to her mechanical body. "Now get out."

Innocence nodded, looking almost chastened as she scurried past Hecate, and Luna watched her daughter hurry out of the room before the sapphire winged unicorn turned her moody eyes upwards, saying calmly: "I suppose there is no way I can persuade thee to do... anything, really. But all the same it does not seem I have to. Thou art already making weapons, aye?"

"For myself, mostly. But later I plan to upgrade the Clockwork Ponies, and perhaps I'll work on another beacon." Hecate paused, then she looked over at Scrivener Blooms, asking him softly: "How badly do you want to win the war against the Light?"

Scrivener looked uncertainly up at Hecate, licking his lips slowly, afraid to answer with the malevolent look he saw in Hecate's eyes... but Luna answered for him, raising her head proudly as her prosthetic horn glimmered quietly. "We will do whatever it takes."

Hecate smiled coldly, then she turned away, saying softly: "Good. Then come back later, and we'll discuss how to create Tyrant Wyrms."

The conversation was over; for all the arguments, all the denials, all the _anger_ Luna wanted to express... the silence that filled the air, punctuated only by the clicks and clanks of Hecate's heavy steel body moving through the room, was too absolute to allow her to speak. To say or do anything, as she breathed slowly in and out, and Scrivener Blooms looked down with a shiver, barely able to process what Hecate had just said, let alone what it implied...

And then, knowing no other course of action, the two ponies left... and Myre followed in their wake, mirroring their anxieties and worries, and yet the way her eyes stared back and forth and the shivers that ran along her spine suggested that at least some of that fear was her own, and not reflected from the ponies she now played eager servant to.


	46. Of Clockwork And Wyrms

Chapter Forty Three: Of Clockwork and Wyrms

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms silently rubbed a Talon along Abaddon's back, the pseudodragon in his lap making a soft sound that was half-purr, and half... well, it sounded like worry. It made the stallion smile a little at how intelligent his little friend was, and he shook his head slowly as he rested back in his chair in his office.

His and Twilight's, really... she rarely used it, but she always insisted on keeping it so damn clean and tidy. He appreciated the help she gave him in keeping it organized, though: Horses of Heaven knew that left to his own devices, he'd end up in that awkward state of neat messiness, where everything had a particular place, but none of it liked to stay in said place for very long.

Twilight was still in Ponyville with Celestia, and their new set of 'servants,' working hard on assembling several dossiers of information about the Pious. Innocence was napping – he highly doubted that was what she was actually doing, but it was what she had said she was doing, and he and Luna were willing to give her a little privacy – and Luna was just aimlessly doodling.

They hadn't visited Gymbr: neither he nor Luna had felt much up to it. They might do it late tonight, when they headed back into Ponyville to talk with Hecate about Tyrant Wyrms... and how they could be created.

That thought terrified him. What scared him even more was that he and Luna were actually considering it... if he could keep them under control, after all, then well... they would be a useful asset, right? And Tyrant Wyrms, as it is, seemed like they were already compelled to obey his orders... even though they hadn't seen one for years now, apart from their excursion to Valhalla. But the Wyrms were either going dormant or fading out, he thought: they had no master to follow now, after all. Even with their instinct to destroy, to try and end all life, they were as much a puppet as the Fates and Imago likely were... no free will, no ideas of their own, just programming to respond to.

Tyrant Wyrms... he didn't doubt Hecate knew how to build them. And the fact that she wanted him meant... his powers would help her do that? Or could he make them himself, or... maybe she was just going to call them from other worlds and layers, like she had with the Clockwork Ponies. That had worked out just fine after all... right? Right?

The stallion sighed tiredly, then he gently picked up Abaddon between his claws, the little pseudodragon chirping quietly before he reached up and lightly grasped at Scrivener's nose with both his own little foreclaws. Scrivener smiled faintly, then he shook his head briefly before asking quietly: "Well, what do you think I should do, huh?"

Abaddon shrugged a little, then chirped at him quietly, and the stallion sighed again and curled the pseudodragon awkwardly up against his chest, muttering: "Great. Well. I do appreciate the well-informed and thoughtful response, Abby, I do. And I mean... Tyrant Wyrms. Now that would be some powerful cavalry to have to call in... but... aren't we already on a slippery enough slope as it is? Decretum technology... Clockwork Ponies... using Gymbr's old servants... and now considering Hecate's proposition about using Wyrms? Doesn't that say something bad about where we're headed?"

Abaddon chirped at him, then wriggled around a bit in Scrivener's forelegs before hopping up to his shoulder and climbing quickly onto his head. The stallion looked up at his pet mildly for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes as Abaddon kneaded at his mane with his claws before flopping peacefully down, the stallion saying dryly: "You know, all you're proving is that you're really not as smart as I pretend you are."

The pseudodragon's response was to yawn loudly and slap the side of Scrivener's head with his tail, making the stallion wince a bit before he grumbled under his breath and said flatly: "You know, if I create Tyrant Wyrms one day, I'm going to feed you to one of them. I bet you'd be a tasty little snack and it would be a much better pet. I just... I dunno how you train something out of being a world destroyer... treats? One of those clicker things?"

Scrivener rose a foreleg, absently opening and shutting his claw as he made clicking sounds with his tongue until a throat loudly cleared from the doorway, and the stallion awkwardly half-turned to see Antares looking in at him with a slight grin on his face, the glossy-black unicorn asking mildly: "I'm not interrupting anything am I, Dad?"

"Uh. No. When did you get back? I didn't hear you and Prestige come inside." Scrivener said awkwardly, slipping out of his chair and glancing awkwardly around at the shelves to double-check that everything was relatively neat... and more importantly, nothing was out where it could be easily snatched and read. "Hey, uh, let's go downstairs and see your mother."

"Dad. Seriously. Overprotective." Antares gestured around the office, saying mildly: "I'm not going to read any of your stuff, you know that. At least, not right now while we have more serious things to deal with. I can harass you after we save Valhalla."

Scrivener frowned a bit at this, both loosening and tensing at the same time as neurosis faded, but honest worry took its place. "What happened?"

Antares hesitated, then he shook his head briefly and said quietly: "Prestige and I went ahead to Subterra, like Celestia asked us to. Morning Glory's been taking care of that little brat, Taruos... and a damn good thing, too. Someone tried to snatch the kid. We're assuming it's related to the Pious, of course, but we won't really know anything until the assailant is captured... it could just be some asshole who thought he could ransom the Prince while everyone's confused as hell about what's going on, or maybe sell him to the Pious or something. But if the Pious want to take over Valhalla..."

"Getting Taruos is the fastest way, even if Hel said they have other methods to override the enchantments protecting the Vale." Scrivener finished in a mutter, and he could sense Luna listening in now, felt her prompting him with a question of her own. "So is Prestige looking out for Taruos?"

Antares smiled slightly at this, then he leaned forwards and said loudly: "Hi, Mutt." A pause before he became serious again, nodding quickly. "A lot of the new Valkyries were originally trying to help track down wherever the hell Terra could be. But now all of them and Prestige are all trying to keep an eye on the poor kid. He's... he's a tough little bastard, though. Way stronger than I was at his age, I'll tell you."

Scrivener smiled a little, shaking his head slowly before he said softly: "Yeah, but he's also still just a kid. Has anyone told him about..."

"Kvasir?" Antares shook his head and laughed a little. "Like you just said yourself, Dad. He's still just a kid. Besides, I think it's better if none of us say anything until we know exactly... what the hell is going on, you know? Theophilius Carter... I still can barely make any sense out of it."

The charcoal stallion nodded a little, and the two were quiet for a little while until Antares finally shook his head and drew his eyes upwards, giving a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something though, Dad. You know how fast word spreads around here sometimes, and on my way through town I heard some Nightmares gossiping about how you're considering listening to Hecate's craziness and creating Tyrant Wyrms. I don't think it's a good idea."

Scrivener nodded again and sighed a little as he looked up at the pseudodragon perched on his own head for a moment, before asking his son quietly without needing to look at him: "And do you have an alternative suggestion?"

Antares was silent, then he shook his head slowly and murmured: "Nothing feasible. Nothing that would even stand half a chance of working nearly as well as those things would... but what if you lose control? What if Hecate decides that once this is over and done with, she wants to take not just the Clockwork Ponies but those things with her? And Dad, no offense to you and Mom, but... what if everything goes perfectly according to plan, and you two are left with a bunch of pet Tyrant Wyrms? What... what would you do with them?"

Scrivener looked away at this, grimacing a little. He knew what he wanted to answer, but he wasn't sure how honest that was... and that even if it was, if he'd really be able to follow through with giving up... _all that power.. worse, what if I didn't destroy them so much as... took that strength for myself, like Valthrudnir made me take the Grand Vizier's Kundalini..._ "I... I don't know."

"I know, Dad. That's what I'm worried about." Antares smiled faintly, giving a brief shake of his head before he said quietly: "I love you guys too much to lose you again... you understand that, right? And I've seen what happens when... you lose all honor and all compassion for others."

Scrivener looked mildly over at the glossy-black unicorn, and then he smiled a little and said softly: "Hey. That was your fault, not ours."

"Yeah, Dad. Way to go. You want your 'asshole' sign on your forehead or your back?" All the same, Antares smiled back at his father, shaking his head slowly before he added quietly: "You know what I mean, though. I just don't want to see you guys tempted by stuff that's... better off avoided altogether."

"Hey, you're the kid here still, Antares. I'm your Dad." Scrivener paused and looked down, rubbing at the underside of his muzzle. "At least most of the time, anyway. After how much you've ended up taking after your dumb-mother, well..."

Luna huffed loudly into Scrivener's mind at this before there were several loud thuds against the floor, and the charcoal stallion smiled amusedly as he stomped a hoof firmly in response before turning his eyes back up to Antares. "I want you there with us tonight while we go and talk to Hecate. And I want Innocence there, too."

"See, you were making sense right up until the part where you said you want Innocence to come and see the angry head that wants to experiment on her and create world-destroying parasites to invade Heaven." Antares said pointedly, gesturing back and forth with his hooves as he gave a flat look to his father. "Do you see the part where I might have gotten confused, or should I explain that in a little bit more detail to you?"

"Use the small words this time." Scrivener said ironically, and Antares huffed and poked at him with his horn before he winced when Scrivener caught it with one Talon, saying mildly: " I can probably snap this off, you know."

"If you were using your... butt." Antares said lamely, and Scrivener sighed tiredly and closed his eyes as they both heard the muffled cackle of laughter from downstairs. "Yeah, I bet that's happened to you a few times, right Mom?"

Scrivener glowered at Antares as Luna's laughter cut off into mental grumbles, and the charcoal stallion said dryly: "You know, you're really being a capital-j Jerk lately. How many other kids do you think get to get away with this?"

"Only the other great ones like me." Antares said seriously, and then he actually became more solemn, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "I really don't think it's a good idea to bring Innocence, that's all. This is going to sound really stupid coming from me, but... she's not ready. She needs time to... she needs time somewhere without any temptations hanging over her head. Like a... I dunno. A supernatural rehab center or something. I know you guys have seen what she's been doing lately, and I just... I don't get how you can continue to overlook it."

"We're not." Scrivener's tone was a little sharper this time, more serious, and Antares immediately lowered his head a little and smiled awkwardly. With his acuity, he always knew when he crossed a line... and he always felt the worse for it, too. "Look, Antares. We're not going to just... lock her away because she's trying to be sly and cunning and thinks she's running some game on us. She's not... and she's confused, if you haven't noticed. It's like the more she tries to manipulate us, the more her emotions are rising to the surface, getting in her way. She's hurting over what she's doing, and she needs to be forced to... deal with that."

He stopped, then looked down and shook his head slowly, saying softly: "Because if she really can't... give up this stupid quest for power... if she really can't do anything but continue to try and think of herself and block out whatever else is going on in her mind... then yeah, you're right. She does need help. Help we probably can't give her, except by... sending her away for a little while, yeah. Making sure she's somewhere she can't hurt anyone."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares looked down and rubbed at the back of his head, saying awkwardly: "Well, I guess... that makes me feel guilty. Sorry."

"Always about you, isn't it, Antares?" Scrivener asked softly, and the glossy-black unicorn looked up with a wry smile and a bit of a shrug.

"Hey, you know me. I'm a selfish bastard... I want my whole family around with me for a long time, until we eventually piss each other off to the point where none of us ever want to see each other again... so you know, we all hang around together even more than usual to constantly keep each other angry and unhappy." Antares said softly, and Scrivener smiled wryly and shook his head slowly.

"You're getting as bad as me." he replied with entertainment; something Antares clearly took as a compliment by the way he grinned a little and straightened. Then both stallions looked up at the sound of a door opening and closing, and both smiled at the sight of Luna poking her head around the corner before she hopped towards her son.

He spun around, swinging his horn out so their spires clashed, the two fencing sharply for a few moments before suddenly both flinging themselves forwards and sharing a fierce, tight embrace. They clung to each other for a second, both smiling, both feeling relief and warmth before they pulled apart, Luna letting her hooves rest on her son's shoulders as she nodded firmly to him and said softly: "That is my little colt. Remembering his place as our child: to question us at times, and remind us that we can be idiots. Idiots, worser, with impure motives."

"I think just 'worse' works fine there." Scrivener remarked, and Luna turned a glower on her husband before she leaned over and firmly bopped him with her horn, making him wince a little. "Okay. Forget I said anything, then."

"'Tis always the best thing to do." Luna said wryly, and Scrivener gave her a flat look as Antares grinned and shook his head in amusement. Then the sapphire mare turned her eyes back to her son, smiling a little as she added: "I do agree with thy father on the thought that thou should be present with us, though... and that Innocence should attend as well. She may learn something beneficial from it... about power, and the price of power, and why we must always strive to maintain our honor, even when it seems to weaken us."

Antares nodded hesitantly, and then he muttered: "Yeah, but it just feels like... a lot of those lessons could get twisted upside down in her head, that's all. It would be pretty crappy if she just came up with more reasons she should pursue power from all of this."

Luna huffed at this, giving Antares a mild look as she said dryly: "Why, thou art just a fountain of positive thought, art thou not? Perhaps thou could save some wishes of well-fortune for later, as I am sure we shall direly need thy endless optimism in the future, to help us through the pessimism that will come with such perils we are sure to face."

"Okay. Sounds good." Antares said blandly, and then he grinned even as Luna huffed and bopped him firmly with her horn. "Just trying my best to be helpful, _Móðer_. That's all."

"Oh, aye, I'm sure thou art." Luna said flatly in return, and then she shook her head briefly before asking finally: "What did thou think of the so-called 'servants' Hecate has left us? Those strange trappings from Gymbr... thou must have at least seen them, aye?"

Antares shrugged a bit, then he said after a moment: "I don't entirely know. It's... creepy as hell, for starters, seeing them walking around here, smiling and helping out and interacting with everyone like they're normal ponies who've been here forever... I mean, I like to think of myself as pretty welcoming and openminded, and they bother me."

Luna rolled her eyes, while Scrivener Bloom shrugged meditatively, looking over at Luna and saying in a faintly-exasperated voice: "You only want to defend Myre. And the only reason you want to defend Myre is because of how she can shapeshift and because she's like a nicer version of you. But did you ever stop and think about how maybe she's only like a nicer version of you because that's what you want her to be?"

"They do seem to reflect pretty much... everything." Antares agreed after a moment, looking down uneasily. "Except for Sin. They're nice to Sin but they don't reflect her... I don't think they look at her the same way as they look at you guys, and anyone you've told them to listen to. I kind of wish I could get inside their heads, but even with my acuity... that's hard when so much of them seems to just change for the situation."

"Hel would not give us..." Luna stopped, and then she looked down and grimaced a bit, muttering: "Well, I suppose she would not consider puppets of this kind to be broken in the first place, either. Still, I do not believe they are simply... reflecting us. There must be pieces of who they truly are somewhere in those shells..."

Scrivener shrugged a bit, and Antares looked wryly over at Luna, saying softly: "Well, unless they act bizarrely different in some what or another, there's no way even I'm going to be able to tell. They're too... they've been puppets for too long. You can't read a block of wood."

Luna grumbled at this metaphor, and Scrivener only shrugged briefly as they lapsed into silence for a few moments, before the mare said finally: "Well, it does us no good to simply sit around here. Antares, go fetch thy sister. Since thou lost the argument against us, thou gets to be the one to awaken her from her map. And hope that she is not... touching herself or somesuch."

Both stallions looked at Luna mildly, and Luna huffed after a moment, saying flatly: "What? 'Tis all I can think of that a mare could do in her room by herself when she is very clearly not napping! After all, I do not feel any magic energies, nor is there any sense of-"

"You know what? I. I really don't want to hear this. I'm going to just not argue with you and do what you said." Antares said finally, shaking his head quickly and hurrying out of the room as he gave a little shiver. "It's no wonder me and Sin turned out so weird. Just imagine if Twilight hadn't been there to try and make us normal..."

He heard Luna huff loudly at his back and gave a slight smile to himself as he headed out the door at the end of the hall, then he simply hopped the railing and landed heavily on the back deck. The stallion strode up to the back door and yanked it open, raising his head high and shouting so Sin would know he was coming: "Hey, Mutt and Dad want you to come along to see Hecate, okay? You hear me, li'l sis?"

Antares strode through the kitchen, turning into the hall and hammering on Sin's door... and then he frowned uneasily when he didn't hear anything at all from the other side. Not a frustrated groan, not muttered curses, not tantruming or even heavy breathing that would indicate the horrible possibility his mother was right... and Antares hesitated only a moment before he grasped the handle and quickly shoved it open, gritting his teeth and already expecting the worst-

He was left staring in disbelief when he saw Sin laying in bed, surrounded by a translucent 'egg' of energy, and the stallion mouthed wordlessly a few times before he began to raise his horn... then faltered as Sin yawed silently inside the oval forcefield and he realized what it was. It was just a simple sound barrier, the magic energies emanating from it so minimal he could barely feel it even from where he was standing inside her room.

Amazingly enough... Innocence had been telling the truth. Antares stared at her for a few moments, and then a faint smile crept over his features before he shook his head slowly as he studied her, how she was curled up, resting fitfully and clutching Dinah up against her chest. Something that he took as a good sign, as he sighed a little before shaking his head slowly and shifting back and forth, not entirely sure of quite where he should go from here.

Thankfully, Innocence solved that problem for him by stirring inside of her soundproof cocoon, the mare yawning quietly before her eyes opened... and she jumped slightly at the sight of Antares, but then only scowled faintly at him. Antares looked back at her before he began to mouth nonsense words at her, and after a few moments Innocence rolled her eyes before she flicked her horn to pop the magic bubble around her, asking distastefully: "You think you're real cute, don't you?"

"Cute, well, I dunno about that. Handsome and awesome, yes, I am." Antares replied wryly, posing and flexing for a moment as he held his head high, then he winked over at her and said mildly: "You're kind of cute, though. You know, all curled up with Dinah and everything."

"Don't... don't read into it. She was just... here and... shut up." Innocence grumbled crankily, shifting embarrassedly before she shook her head firmly. "What do you want, anyway? It's creepy to have you spying on me in my sleep, even by your admittedly-low standards, Antares Mīrus."

"Oh, that takes me back. That's the same tone Prestige always used to use on me. Same kind of words, too." Antares said almost dreamily, and Innocence glared at his exaggerated tone as he added cheerfully: "And well, you see how that turned out. One day even you'll stop being such a bitch to me."

Innocence rolled her eyes, then she slipped out of her bed and tossed Dinah onto her pillow, muttering: "You wish. If you don't want anything, then get out of my way. I want to have a shower and then get something to eat."

"Wait, I actually was here to give you a message." Antares said mildly, and Innocence frowned at him, tilting her head. "Mutt and Dad are upstairs. They want you to come with them to see Hecate tonight. I think they're planning on leaving pretty soon, and they're going to be discussing... Tyrant Wyrms. Trying to make them and control them."

Sin frowned at this, then she looked down and scraped a claw against the floor before murmuring: "Gymbr created Tyrant Wyrms. But they weren't what you'd call... successful experiments. They refused to listen or obey him, they just... lounged around listlessly, making fun of everyone and covering themselves in mire... and if he couldn't control him, what makes anyone think that Daddy and Mutt will be able to? It's not that I don't think they're strong, in their... in their own way... it's just that Tyrant Wyrms live for destruction."

"But they do follow a hierarchy. Dad kind of is at the top of that, thanks to the fact he's got genetic information from both a Grand Vizier and the big momma of the Wyrms. Not to mention Valthrudnir... I'm guessing Gymbr had none of that." Antares stopped, then he laughed dryly. "And yet I still think this is a bad idea too."

Sin smiled faintly at this, looking up at her brother before she shook her head slowly, muttering: "I can't believe we actually agree on something, then. Next we'll be hunting jackalopes together."

"Jackalopes are totally real." Antares said defensively, and his childish tone, his seriousness made Innocence blink and look up... then giggle in spite of her best efforts not to. Antares huffed at this, but his eyes gleamed with warmth and happiness at the sight of his sister... actually acting, even if just a little, like the filly he had known not so long ago... and what at the same time felt like a lifetime away now.

He smiled down at her, and after a moment, Innocence hesitantly smiled back up at him before she shifted a little on her claws, then asked curiously: "Do you think you could teach me some of your purification spells, Antares?"

The stallion looked surprised at this, cocking his head curiously, and Innocence grumbled a little before she said finally: "It would just be... they would be very useful to have in my arsenal, that's all. Purification on the level you use it isn't something that's easily controlled, so I just... I figured that I would ask. That's all."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Antares cocked his head curiously, asking slowly: "Can you even harness purification, Sin? I mean, your magic is all kind of... dark. Unholy. Some would say... evil."

Innocence looked crankily up at the stallion, and then she huffed and rose her head arrogantly. "I can mimic any kind of magic, and memorize any spell I see or experience firsthoof. I was just asking you to help me because I wanted to give you a chance to feel like you can actually contribute to something useful for once in your life."

The stallion scowled down at Innocence, then he said flatly: "I used to make you breakfast, like, all the time, kid. Without me you wouldn't have had the most important meal of the day. So you'd be malnourished and probably dead from having no energy to survive your kinky times with Gymbr."

Innocence looked stung at this, snarling up at the stallion before she snapped: "Well now I no longer need to eat, so it's not like that's... that's not useful at all!"

"You just told me you were going to have a shower and then get something to eat!" Antares complained, and the two glared at each other before he huffed. "Fine then. Let's see how well you use purification trying to learn it all by your lonesome. I'll be looking forwards to hearing all about how you managed to blind yourself or turn yourself to stone, miss I'm-So-Evil."

The mare only blew a raspberry at her brother before huffing and shoving past him, grumbling: "Go tell Mutt and Dad that I'll be up soon. I'm going to have my shower and my meal. Not because I have to, because I want to."

"Well, I'd say you really need the shower!" Antares called irritably as Innocence strode grouchily away, and then he added loudly as she entered the bathroom: "Because you're dirty!"

Innocence slammed the door behind her, and the stallion grumbled a little under his breath before he turned with a sigh, mumbling as he headed back towards the kitchen: "When did I end up being the messenger? And for the love of poop, everyone's in the same damn house."

Antares shook his head briefly as he strode outside... then, without looking up, his horn glowed brightly before he made a light poking gesture upwards, creating a platform of white energy between himself and Luna Brynhild before she could land on top of him. She crashed into this instead, face smacking awkwardly into the thankfully-soft barrier as it dented deeply inwards... then flung Luna straight up into the air with the same force she'd collided with, making her yelp as she flew past the roof on a narrow parabola.

Scrivener and Abaddon both looked calmly up as Luna shot past, then the stallion sighed and shook his head slowly, the pseudodragon chirping cheerfully atop it as he muttered: "There's apparently no such thing as seriousness in this family. And I don't know why that always surprises me somehow."

A moment later, Luna thunked loudly down on the roof as Antares looked up mildly, the barrier of energy vanishing before he called up to his father: "Hey, Sin's having a shower and then she insists on eating something before we go. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Antares." Scrivener replied, and then he calmly took the stairs down to the deck as Luna leapt off the roof with a huff, landing a few feet away from the glossy-black unicorn and eying him warily. Antares glared back at her, and then the two slowly slunk in a circle like cats, backs raised, growling lightly at one-another until Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes and said sourly: "I swear I'll go get the spray bottle."

"Thou talks down to us so much! Truly, Scrivy, thou art... thou art a big fat butt." Luna whined, and Antares nodded fervently in agreement, both ponies glowering at the charcoal stallion. "How would thou like it if I... I do not know... told thee to get a spelling book?"

"A dictionary?" Scrivener asked dryly, and Luna huffed at him before the mare strode over and began to poke at the stallion with her soulstone horn, making him wince and shove at her awkwardly. "I've been asking for several dictionaries for years, by the way. But all you ever buy me are large, sharp objects and things that I'd rather not talk about and quietly have to get rid of."

"Aye, thou great derider. 'Tis pathetic, I shall have thee know." Luna huffed, raising her head imperiously and scowling at Scrivener Blooms. "After all, we are completely aware of one-another. 'Tis like if I were just to pretend Antares was not in the room with us while I call him a froo-froo, and expect him not to react."

"We're not in a room." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna stuttered to a halt as Antares blinked, then both unicorn and sapphire mare glowered over at the charcoal earth pony. "And sometimes, just pretending a little is enough. Especially with your short attention span."

Luna growled, then hopped forwards and battered Scrivener's head with her front hooves, making him yelp and flail a little before she shoved him down and pinned him against the deck by the head. The stallion mumbled disconsolately, and there was a moment of silence before the winged unicorn finally looked over at her son, saying moodily: "I think I will fear these Tyrant Wyrms more if they end up taking on thy father's personality that I would were they simply beasts of destruction."

Antares grunted a little, then he said dryly: "Not to be patronizing or anything, Mom... but maybe you really shouldn't joke about that stuff."

"Oh shush. Besides, I shall joke about whatever I please." Luna huffed in response, and then she shook her head and added wryly: "It was in my nature as 'twas to always make light of things supposedly 'sacred.' So thy father's influence has not done much for my sense of what should and should not be joked about... and of course, even if Scrivener keeps his foolish mouth shut, he still thinks plenty of quite inappropriate things, such as the joke about-"

Scrivener reached up a Talon and managed to grab Luna's muzzle, covering her mouth and making her glower down at him before she stomped a few times on his head, the stallion wincing in pain before she jerked her head free. They glared at each other, and then Luna finally huffed and said sourly: "Thou art always so damned touchy. Why must thou worry so much about... well, everything, I suppose. Great endless fountain of tears."

"Hey, I haven't cried in like. Well. A really long time." Scrivener Blooms defended awkwardly, and then he cleared his throat and shook his head. "And it's perfectly fair for me to worry about you badly repeating things that I already know are offensive. Because you always somehow manage to make them sound even _more_ offensive."

Antares shook his head slowly, then he turned around and strode into the kitchen, sighing and muttering wryly: "Well, at least this family's never boring."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was waiting anxiously for her family at the edge of town, and she sighed in relief when they finally came into sight, smiling awkwardly at them as she waved lamely. Scrivener rose his head curiously as Abaddon leaned over his skull with a chirp, while Innocence only muttered: "Great. And we all know where Momma's going to stand on the subject of Tyrant Wyrms."

"You say it like it's a bad thing you and her are actually going to have the same opinion on something." Antares said mildly, and Innocence only grumbled under her breath, the glossy-black unicorn shaking his head slowly as he looked at her mildly. "There is seriously so much wrong with you, Sin. Really. You might want to get your head looked at."

"You might want to shut up." Innocence said flatly, and the siblings glowered at each other even as Twilight shared quick hugs with their parents. Then the Lich strode past, and Antares willingly traded a smile and embrace with her... but Innocence only huffed and looked away when Twilight turned towards her, the polymorphed unicorn blowing some of her dark mane out of her eyes and refusing to acknowledge the Lich.

Twilight sighed a little, and Luna scowled as Scrivener shifted slowly on his Talons. But after a moment, the violet pony gave a small, only half-forced smile, saying softly: "Let's just head into town. Hecate is waiting for us... I think she's eager to discuss the whole Tyrant Wyrm idea."

"Yeah, I bet." Scrivener muttered, grimacing a little and shaking his head slowly before he said uneasily: "I have to wonder what she must know about them... I mean, Thesis had at least two, right? And Endworld... we saw signs of their presence there too and everything."

"Aye, well... they did seem to be a favorite of Valthrudnir's." muttered Luna, shaking her head briefly before following calmly behind Twilight as the violet mare started towards town. Scrivener fell in step with her, lowering his head thoughtfully as Luna continued: "I think, all things considered, 'twould have been strange were there no signs of the Wyrms."

"They're dangerous, but they're stupid, too." Innocence muttered, and both Luna and Scrivener looked curiously over their shoulders at her. The polymorphed unicorn only shrugged briefly, however, looking down and saying finally "They're just machines. They're designed to destroy and infect but... ultimately, they're just machines. No intelligence except what they're ordered to do, but... half the time they won't listen to orders. So they're stupid."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks before Twilight Sparkle said softly: "But they will from you, Scrivy, because of... well, what happened before. And I'm not... I'm not at all fond of the idea of creating them... but I think right now if I had to choose, I'd unfortunately have to say... we need to listen to Hecate and consider her ideas."

Antares and Innocence both looked up with shock at Twilight's words, but the violet mare only smiled faintly, keeping her eyes ahead. Scrivener and Luna were also gazing at the Lich, but with much more tenderness, the stallion saying quietly after a moment: "It's okay if you think we're going to screw this up, you know."

"I know. But I don't. And Innocence is right... even... even if their purpose is to destroy, they're just machines at the end of the day. Organic constructs, although by a... a rather broad definition." Twilight shivered a little, shaking her head briefly before she gave a faint smile to her partners over her shoulder, sharing her emotions and thoughts with them in that gentle look even before she murmured: "And I trust you two."

The two nodded slowly as Innocence shifted uncomfortably, frowning uneasily at the ground, while Antares was only gazing ahead and chewing slowly, nervously on his tongue. Then the glossy-black stallion sighed a bit before he said finally: "You know what's awkward? That we're the ones against this and Twilight's now gone and said she's for it and just... I feel very backwards right now."

"So I guess that means you can't be angry at me for learning from Hecate... or if I choose to accept her offer of letting her make me a true goddess." Innocence said: she tried to sound brazen and bold, but instead she sounded like a child trying to test her parents' anger.

But Twilight only smiled a little and shook her head slowly, saying softly: "You're free to try that if you want, Innocence... but I'd be careful if I were you. Hecate's promises... they can be a little tricky to untangle from time-to-time. You might want to find out exactly what she means before you get involved with that... and exactly what the cost to you is going to be in return."

"Well, do not ruin it, Twilight!" Luna complained loudly, and Scrivener smiled despite himself as Innocence frowned uncertainly. "Some things are meant to be discovered on their own. Sometimes, mistakes must be made, silly adventures taken, and that is all there is to it."

Twilight sighed a little and shook her head slowly, while Innocence shifted awkwardly, uncertain of precisely what her parents were talking about but getting the distinct feeling that trying to work with Hecate might not be the best of ideas after all. Which made her wonder – and not for the first time – why they were attempting to make-nice with a being that was ninety percent nigh-indestructible machine-body and ten percent goddess-head.

But she was powerful, in every sense of the word, and her parents seemed to recognize that... maybe even respect it. It confused her, though, with all their talk of honor and mercy: Hecate was the opposite of so many of their beliefs, and yet they asked her for help, yielded to her advice, let her do... whatever she wanted, from what Innocence had seen. That made them either hypocrites or cowards who just wanted an easy scapegoat to keep their hooves clean... and Innocence didn't exactly find either of those things very appealing.

She kept quiet for now, though; it would be better to watch and wait, study just how her parents treated Hecate and see if she could figure out why the nasty-tempered head was allowed to simply do whatever she pleased.

Luna and Scrivener both felt Innocence's too-obvious eyes on them, watching them, studying them, and it made the sapphire mare fidget before Twilight said, in an awkward attempt to try and distract her partners: "We're... well, it's nice tonight, right?"

Luna grunted, looking meditatively up at the night sky as Scrivener Blooms glanced back and forth: there were both old-fashioned oil lamps as well as newer, brighter electric lights, and similar lamplight shone out of many windows. Not that electricity had been that rare before, but it was the quality of the light and the fact it was powered by technology, not magic, that was drawing his attention: it was like artificial day was peeking out of each and every lit-up window they passed, strangely threatening for something that should be comforting.

"The stars are harder to see... all this damned light pollutes the air. And I can hear the buzzing hum of the wires in mine skull." Luna grumbled moodily, glancing up at several thick cables that were strung along the tops of tall wooden posts. "Damnation. I do not desire to see my beautiful little kingdom become... become some technological nightmare like Canterlot and Manehattan are becoming. 'Tis painful to even imagine."

Scrivener grunted, then he smiled a little as he looked back and forth again, noted how the architecture had changed here and there, not to mention the composition of home: more and more was artificial and synthetic, and- "Oh stop it, Scrivy. Damnation. 'Tis like poison in my mind."

Luna grumbled under her breath, and Scrivener leaned over to nudge her gently with his shoulder as Twilight said softly: "Not all change is bad, Luna... and much as I want Ponyville to remain the same way forever, much as I don't want things to change any more than they already have... change... change happens. That's it. And there's not a whole lot that any of us can do about it, either."

"There is so. We can simply pummel whatever is trying to change until it changes no more." Luna mumbled, earning an amused look from Twilight and an amiable shrug from Scrivener. Antares snorted, while Innocence only continued her awkward staring, which by now Luna was itching to say something loud and obnoxious about, but she was barely managing to keep herself in check for her daughter's sake.

Then Antares cleared his throat loudly as he looked over at his sister, and she winced a bit and hurriedly shook her head, turning her attention to him and snapping irritably: "What?"

"I was just curious about what Valhalla must have looked like. I mean, you said it was the kinetic pulse that left it all busted up, right?" Antares asked mildly, and Innocence looked at him suspiciously, narrowing her eyes like she suspected he had some hidden agenda. Which he supposed that he technically did, but that was beside the point, really. "Did Gymbr use a lot of Decretum technology? And what kind of architecture was he into? Something tells me he was probably a fan of revival-era gothic stuff."

Sin's mouth puckered as if she'd bitten into a lemon, ad then she gave a tired, drawn-out sigh before saying distastefully: "Yes, Antares. He used quite a lot of Decretum technology, most of it powered by soul batteries and various crystal cores."

Antares made a bit of a face even as he nodded, then the glossy-black unicorn muttered: "Well, I guess that really shouldn't surprise me. He always was a little... rough."

"He did whatever was necessary to achieve his goals. I respected that." Innocence retorted, and then she smiled contemptibly and shook her head slowly. "What other use are prisoners and captured enemies going to serve, anyway? At least inside the batteries they're kept alive."

"That's not really living." Antares said quietly, and there was an awkward few moments of silence before the stallion cleared his throat and looked up, saying finally: "Well, at least we're almost at... Kwolek Labs."

He smiled a little at the name, and Luna and Scrivener both nodded slowly as Twilight gazed at the shape of the gleaming metal building in the distance, then she said softly: "I wonder what Cowlick must think of it. I hope... I really do hope that she doesn't mind."

"I'm sure she doesn't." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and a quiet fell, staying with them until after they'd entered the engineering building and passed into the brightly-lit maze of corridors beyond the 'employee's only' door.

They took their time heading down to Hecate's workshop, and Luna was unsurprised to see the goddess herself was standing in the hall outside her room, waiting for them with an irritable look on her features. The group halted to look up at Hecate as she drew her eyes measuringly over them, then surprisingly decided to spare her usual mockery and reprimands as she turned and headed into the room instead, saying moodily: "I have a lot to do, so let's not waste time."

"Oh, Hecate, time spent with thee is never wasted." Luna remarked wryly, and the goddess growled at her irritably as the sapphire mare opened her mouth... then winced and looked back and forth in surprise at the sight of several Clockwork Ponies, all of them calmly going about different tasks at different tables. "What are these creatures doing here?"

"Assembling tools. Data mining. Dealing with calculations that I don't want to. A variety of things." Hecate gestured moodily over the mechanical ponies, and Scrivener opened his mouth... then grimaced a bit as he tasted something strange, not entirely unpleasant to his senses even as Antares visibly wrinkled up his muzzle. "What's wrong? Are your weak little lungs already suffocating?"

Luna looked back and forth as Innocence only looked confused... and perhaps the slightest bit worried about Antares, who simply covered his mouth and nose as he shot back in a muffled voice: "Don't worry, Hecate, the smell isn't nearly as bad as looking at you. And I'm sure I can get used to the former, even if the latter makes my eyes barf every time."

"Cute." Hecate said sourly, and then she backhanded Antares and knocked him flat. Immediately, Luna snarled and leapt forwards, but Hecate only rolled her eyes and held up a hand moodily. "Go ahead, start a fight. Waste time. I can kill you later, Brynhild: right now we should concentrate on smarter things."

Luna grumbled moodily at this, but after a moment she grunted and nodded, drawing her eyes out over the Clockwork Ponies as she said sourly: "Very well, but from now on thou shall keep thy claws to thyself. And if thou must put them to use upon a pony, then thou shall at least strike at something that can strike thee back, great abhorrent coward."

"I... I could hit her back. I just don't want to, that's all." Antares said awkwardly, and Luna gave her son an amused smile as he picked himself up and looked flatly up at Hecate. "Well, I could."

"Good for you." Hecate rolled her eyes, then glanced over her shoulder, snapping: "Gasp, shut down for now... Node, move that junk off the table, your programming was not for sloppiness!"

Scrivener looked up in surprise as there was a loud clanking before a Replicant calmly stood up on the other side of the table, while another bowed his head humbly and hurriedly began to straighten up the workspace around himself, looking a little embarrassed. Hecate looked less-than-pleased still, but she nodded moodily after a moment, saying distastefully: "That's one step in the right direction, at least. Get those circuits adjusted or I'm going to have your other eye removed."

Node dropped his head, his eye wincing as the mechanical scope sticking out of the other socket shrunk back with a self-conscious whir, and Scrivener studied the Replicant for a moment before glancing at Hecate, asking uneasily: "There were three others, right?"

"Yes. But these two are the only ones with any purpose or use right now." Hecate replied dismissively, and then she gestured calmly towards the table. "Sit. This won't take very long to explain, even in small words."

"Then perhaps we should stand." Luna said evenly, although she was undercut slightly as Antares looked awkwardly back and forth, then carefully crept around the ponies and made his way over to the table, Luna groaning as the glossy-black unicorn seated himself beside Node, who looked uncertainly at the newcomer. "Oh. Oh grand, Antares, truly tremendous. Thou art doing such a wonderful job of sticking up for thyself."

"Hey. Hey. I just wanted to sit down, okay?" Antares defended, and then he turned his eyes to Node, studying the Replicant for a moment before shrugging a little and asking finally: "So uh... what are you doing?"

"Do not address my staff. Pay attention here, little idiot." Hecate said sourly, and then she strode calmly over to the table, looking with equal distaste over at Luna. "And fine. Stand if you want. Either way, take a look at this."

Hecate extended a mechanical hand, her horn glowing and a faint aura surrounding her metallic digits as well before an illusion projected itself beneath the claw, and Scrivener stared in disbelief at the translucent outline of what looked like an egg, with some shifting, reptilian shape inside of it... "The original Tyrant Wyrms created by Valthrudnir are made from the corpses of gods and _Jötnar_, among other hard-to-acquire samples. Essentially, the Kundalini is built, and then placed into a mold in which the Clay of Prometheus is poured and treated with energy until the Tyrant Wyrm takes shape.

"We do not have this luxury, and as you are aware, Brynhild, a class of Tyrant Wyrm was developed that could spawn other, lesser entities. Broodmothers." Hecate looked calmly over at the ponies before she gestured at the illusion of the egg beneath her claw. "Broodmothers were able to reproduce by ingesting large quantities of organic matter and spiritual energy, mixing this together inside their bodies, and then birthing the result. The egg will protect the Wyrmling while it begins to develop, but within a week the egg will hatch, and the Wyrmling will emerge."

"Aye... for a short time it will be docile, even curious. It can safely be picked up and carried around, it will not attack anything unless 'tis hostile, 'twill be easily frightened but just as easily comforted." Luna said softly, shaking her head with a small smile. "But after two weeks, it will seek a place of safety to hide and cocoon itself in mire... and within days, it will emerge as a fully-grown Tyrant Wyrm, with all memory of its childhood lost, programmed only for evil."

"I should have suspected that Celestia would have studied them." Hecate said softly, and then she flicked her claw to the side, nodding as the illusion vanished. "That is correct. As Valthrudnir phrased it, the Wyrmlings have the instincts of rats. They seek out crevices, nooks, society, and allies they can shield themselves behind. Then they metamorphosize into predators capable of tearing down the places they have infiltrated.

"Their programming activates thanks to genetic augmentation. Once they're cocooned in the mire, it triggers a... multitude of changes. Like puberty." Hecate gave a half-mocking smile. "Not that you entirely understand that, puppet, do you?"

Luna looked sourly up at the goddess, and then she asked distastefully: "So is it possible for us to harness the powers of the Wyrms or not?"

Hecate rolled her eyes, and then she pointed at Scrivener Blooms, who winced a bit... before looking surprised when the goddess gestured towards Innocence as well. "More than that, once the Wyrmlings cocoon, it should be a simple enough matter to prevent the programming from being locked in. Then we can train them similarly to drake steeds when they awaken."

"But... I mean, modifying... genetics and memories and programming, I don't know..." Innocence started awkwardly, and then he winced when Hecate only glared at her, the polymorphed unicorn slowly lowering her head and falling into awkward silence.

Then Hecate turned her attention to Luna, as the sapphire mare asked dryly: "I have a feeling I shall regret this, Hecate, but where are we to find a Broodmother?"

"We have one. Don't we?" Hecate turned her eyes towards Innocence, who stared blankly for a few moments before Hecate said coldly: "Dusk. Or am I incorrect in my assumption that's how Gymbr created his Tyrant Wyrms? Breeding with her?"

Innocence's eyes widened, the mare spluttering for a response before she finally flushed and lowered her head, mumbling out an affirmation after a few moments. Scrivener and Luna both stared at this, and then the sapphire mare snarled over at Hecate, spitting: "So let me guess, thy grand idea is that Scrivener Blooms shall... shall _mate_ with that wretched, disgusting, stupid, fat-"

"That's not necessary. It may not even require actual fertilization, only a trigger: help me prepare what you call Prometheus Elixir and we'll inject that into Dusk's womb and examine the results." Hecate said distastefully, and Scrivener and Luna both shared stupefied looks before they both shuddered a little. "What? Would you prefer being treated like farm animals being set out to stud?"

"Well... no." Luna mumbled after a moment, and then the sapphire mare sighed tiredly, slumping a little before she said uneasily: "But I do not like it all the same. These Tyrant Wyrms... they are going to be like... his _children_..."

That thought made nausea twist through the stallion, and he wheezed quietly and lowered his head with a shudder as Luna winced, then smiled at him apologetically. Scrivener only mumbled quietly in response, however, then he shook himself briefly out as Hecate said moodily: "Only so far as part of his genetic material was used to make them, in order to better make them respond to his orders and because it will make them easier subjects to manipulate and control. This way, even if you fail to extract Valthrudnir's programming, they should still be subservient to you. And depending on Dusk's design, we may be able to breed a small army of Knights."

"There's that word again. Breed." Scrivener shivered a little, shaking his head weakly before he looked up and asked finally: "Isn't there... any other way?"

"Yes, actually." For a moment, Scrivy and Luna and Twilight all felt their hopes rise stupidly, before Hecate said contemptibly: "We kidnap mares that I torture and modify into Clockwork Ponies that possess heavy Wyrm genetics, so you just have to mount whatever's left of their meat and-"

"Okay, okay, I... I take it back. Just. Stop. Just stop." Scrivener grimaced, raising his Talons and shivering a little before he asked hesitantly: "Isn't there... if Sin and I work together, can't we create Tyrant Wyrms that way?"

Hecate opened her mouth... then frowned moodily, turning her attention towards Innocence and asking: "Your thaumaturgy: have you ever used it to create homunculi, or at the very least, golems?"

For some reason, Innocence didn't want to answer... so she ended up wincing and glaring all the worse at Antares when he looked up from the table and said helpfully: "She completely concealed herself inside this giant Tyrant Wyrm construct when we first fought. I thought that she had actually turned into a Tyrant Wyrm... ish... thing. I mean, you could see that it was made of crystallized corruption, but all the same..."

"Interesting." Hecate muttered, turning her head towards Sin and studying her intently, and then she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms and said calmly: "We may be able to manufacture a new type of Wyrm. But the experiment will require the assistance of both yourself and your daughter, and I believe we should go ahead with Dusk to begin creating Knights all the same. You cannot run away from what you know is the sane course of action just because you think it's unpleasant, Scrivener Blooms. I never ran away from Thesis."

Luna and Scrivener both looked up at this, startled and a little... uncomfortable? Even ashamed? Because the first thing Scrivener wanted to retort was that it would be nothing like that, but even as he was about to say it, he realized it was true, but not in a sense that defended him... in a sense that made his discomfort seem minimal compared to what Hecate would have gone through. She had just shown she was every bit as sly as Celestia, and cornered them with the one form of logic that Luna and Scrivener responded to. Emotional logic, which wasn't really that logical at all.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle finally smiled faintly and nodded, closing her eyes and bowing her head as she murmured: "I'm terrified of what this could all mean. I'm terrified of what could happen... but I'm even more scared of what happens if we don't make use of every resource available to us and we fail to stop the Pious. Who knows how many of our friends, our family in Heaven..."

She bit her lip, and Hecate turned a cold, ruthless gaze on the Lich, saying calmly: "If you really want to help, Twilight Sparkle, then you'll learn to put that Reaper's bell to good use... and you'll stop hiding your true face behind that ridiculous mask of niceness you wear. It's annoying and pathetic. And it makes you look weak."

Luna and Scrivener both glared up at Hecate as Antares grimaced and sat back slightly, while Innocence turned a frown towards her mother... and after a moment, Twilight silently rose her head, saying quietly but evenly: "I'm not wearing a mask, Hecate. Not like you are. But even if I am weak, and I am too nice, too naïve, too... pathetic... I'm still going to do everything I can to help you prepare for what's ahead. I promise."

"See that you do." Hecate said calmly, and then she turned her eyes towards Innocence, saying contemptibly: "And for your sake, I hope you have even half your mother's stubbornness and your father's endurance. We have much to do."

Innocence shifted, feeling chastened as she snuck another look towards Twilight Sparkle... and wondered silently how all these ponies that seemed so different could work together so well, while in spite of all her best efforts and manipulations, she still felt as different from them as the murky bog was from the clear night sky above.


	47. Time And Decay

Chapter Forty Four: Time and Decay

~BlackRoseRaven

Sugar Cube Corners was closed today: not for any particular holiday or celebration, but because Pinkie Pie had simply found it too difficult to get going in the morning. After all, normally Pinkamena was the one who got everything going for her, and finished the cleaning and the preparations for opening the store. But Pinkamena and Sleipnir were both gone and Pinkie Pie... Pinkie Pie had started to get old a long time ago.

All the same, she'd managed to drag together the dregs of a party: her younger self would have been embarrassed by it, but her friends reassured her that it was all okay. She smiled a little around at them, but they could all feel it: the weight of their age, and of recent events. And even more than that, the burden of change, and the futility of trying to... to keep up with it all.

Pinkie lost some of her poof, making her wrinkles stand out further, her features more sallow, her whole body losing its spring and instead slumping, limp as a lost marionette. But a moment later, a hoof gently grasped her shoulder, and the ivory unicorn seated beside her at the little round table they had set up smiled and encouraged gently: "Come on, dear. Chin up. Your sister and Sleipnir are just fine, I know it."

"Thanks, Rarity... but it's not just that." Pinkie Pie sighed a little, smiling a bit as she drew her eyes slowly over the ivory mare. Her coat was beautiful, almost shimmering, but her once so-vibrant violet mane was thinning and turning gray. And she looked so... fragile, in the silk gown that couldn't hide how thin she was, and a shawl wrapped several times around her shoulders to try and keep away the cold. "It's... everything."

"I hear you." Rainbow Dash mumbled moodily across the table, and Fluttershy nodded sympathetically as the stallion sipped slowly at his drink. "Applejack... I still don't know what to do about her. Part of me says that... she's gone way too far. But Ava's... mad at us both, really, and Big Mac says I'm being an idiot, and Apple Bloom keeps telling me... well, the same thing. And I guess they're the only ponies in the world who knew... know... AJ better than I do..."

There was silence for a few moments as Rainbow Dash sighed, then shifted to bite down on the straw sticking out of his smoothie, sucking up some of it before he mumbled through a mouthful of juice and ice cream: "Everything's dumb, huh?"

Fluttershy smiled faintly, and then she said softly: "I'm sorry about Cowlick, Rainbow. I know that we haven't talked about it much-"

"And I don't want to." Rainbow half-shoved himself away from the table, but then he only gritted his teeth before sighing and slumping, clenching his eyes shut. "I... I just can't believe what she did, still. What... what gave her the right?"

The mares only looked at him silently, and then Rainbow slumped a bit and sighed softly, reaching up and rubbing a hoof slowly at his forehead as he murmured: "It's just all so... not fair. And now she's gone, but Applejack's back, but... Heaven is worse than Hell and so who knows what the hell that makes Hell and... we're... out of this fight."

Rainbow looked up silently, and Fluttershy gave a small smile, shaking her head slowly as she said quietly: "Not entirely. I heard that you volunteered to carry messages for-"

"Yeah, and they denied me. Said I was... too old." Rainbow Dash grimaced, muttering: "Old. So what if I'm old? I can still outrace any of these damn stupid 'kids' who think they're so fast and so tough... the only Pegasus in the world faster than me is my little girl, Avalon..."

The stallion continued to simmer and grumble for a little while, and Rarity sighed and shook her head a bit before she suggested: "Why don't you come and work with me and Spike? Ponyville has been asked to make a whole array of armors and equipment... they all say war with Heaven itself is coming, and everyone wants to be as ready as possible."

"The Phooka are nervous. They said that the balance is off... many of them have been trying to ask Kismet about it, but he always just shakes his head and looks... sad." Fluttershy murmured, and then she smiled a little. "I'm... really worried about our friends."

"Twilight... she's caught up in the middle again with everything." Pinkie Pie said quietly, and she looked up, shaking her head and laughing faintly. "It's silly of me, but the thing that really upsets me these days is... now everyone's so busy. And you guys are the only ponies I really know in Ponyville anymore... I... I can't claim to be friends with everypony when I can barely leave the house some days.

"And you guys are all so busy too, but Pinkie Pie..." She smiled faintly, looking down and closing her eyes. "She's silly ol' Pinkie Pie. But I was happy, you know, with big sister to take care of me and Sleipnir helping out and making me laugh and smile. I wish a lot sometimes... I had found someone special. And I never did, and that's okay. It is. I never really... got out there that way. Being a friend is one thing... playing games and 'playing games' with ponies was one thing. But I don't think I'd make a very good marefriend to anyone... my attention span is too short, and I just... I would have hated to gotten involved with someone, then just annoyed them or upset them."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Rainbow Dash looked up and said softly: "You would have been a great mom though, Pinkie Pie. Maybe even better than..."

He fell silent, then shook his head slowly before looking down into his smoothie, murmuring: "I wish Applejack and me had gone ahead and had more kids. I wish there were dozens of little foals running around, all me and her's... even if they all turned out crazy as Ava. Hell, _especially_ if that, because she was a nightmare to take care of as a kid but I look at her... and I'm so goddamn proud of her, you know? She's come so goddamn far... and I wish I could tell her... to just go, and leave me behind. Pursue her dreams. Don't let her old dumb Dad slow her down..."

He stopped, reaching up to silently rub at one wing as he murmured: "They were right to reject me. I am old, and I am tired, and I look at all the records I set when I was young and think... 'how did I ever manage to do all that?' And I look at Applejack and... I get so mad, I realize, because I'm actually _jealous_ of her. Isn't that a laugh? I'm jealous of what she suffered through, because... it gave her her strength back, at least. And I hate Cowlick, because... because I think sometimes..."

Dash fell silent, and Fluttershy reached up to quietly squeeze his shoulder as Rarity gazed at him softly. Then the ivory mare gave a faint smile and lowered her eyes, murmuring: "And beauty wilts too, you know... we're all old, Rainbow. We're all losing... little bits and pieces of ourselves, sad as I am to say that. But I guess there's both good and bad that come with age..."

"Name one good thing." Rainbow Dash said sourly, and when Rarity smiled a little behind her hoof and even Pinkie Pie couldn't help but giggle a little, the stallion added flatly: "And no 'good memories' or 'wisdom' or crap like that. Because I sure as hell don't feel any wiser than I've ever been, and if I wanted good times, I had plenty of those when I was young between... all the everything else."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Fluttershy looked up and said softly: "I think we've learned a lot about ourselves and each other, and gotten stronger from these experiences, though. I remember, a long time ago, we were defined only by one thing: the Elements of Harmony. We let ourselves... become, be seen as, those elements... but were we really? How much did that benefit us in the long run... and how much did it just take away? Because now I look at myself, and I don't think that I'm Fluttershy, Element of Kindness... I'm Fluttershy. I'm a mother, a leader to the Phooka, I help take care of Mother Nature for as long as she'll have me... and I'm kind, but I would never dare to think I am and embody Kindness. I have my moments of anger, and sadness, and... everything else. There's more to me than just one label."

Rainbow Dash looked silently over at Fluttershy, but he'd risen a bit, and the others were paying close attention as well as the sunshine-yellow Pegasus blushed a bit... but then smiled faintly even as she half-covered her mouth with a hoof, murmuring: "I liked that the Elements of Harmony linked us. But that's all I ever really thought of them as, a link we all shared. They always sounded so pretty on the outside, but... they bothered me, when I stopped to think about them. I didn't like the thought that they made us look more special than the average pony... I think we were just the six friends lucky enough to be able to use them"

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash stopped, then he studied Fluttershy for a few moments before smiling a little. "All those speeches you give out at the Phooka den must be wearing off on you, Flutters. I don't think I've ever even imagined you stringing together that many words before."

Fluttershy laughed and blushed a little, and Pinkie Pie sat up straighter, a warmer smile crossing over her features, some of her poof and vitality seeming to rush back into her as she said warmly: "Yeah! I'm really glad to see it too... and I know what you mean! I mean, what pony doesn't like to laugh though, seriously?"

"Scrivener Blooms?" Rainbow suggested mildly, and when Rarity gave him an amused look, the stallion huffed and rose his hooves. "Hey, I got nothin' against him except maybe the fact he isn't going to get any older, like we are... except considering that every few years he seems to lose another body part, I'm starting to feel like just maybe I've got the better end of the deal here anyway. Still, though. Dude doesn't laugh that much. And his humor's not like. Laughing humor."

"It's mean humor sometimes. But not really mean. He's like my big twin sister in a lot of ways, I think." Pinkie Pie said positively, and then she smiled warmly. "And you know, just because you don't laugh much doesn't mean you don't like laughter and all! Pinkamena almost never laughs, but she loves Sleipnir more than anything else in the world, and he's pretty much nothing but laughter."

Rainbow Dash snorted in amusement at this, shaking his head and saying wryly: "There's a lot more to Sleipnir than laughter, Pinkie Pie. Like all the muscle, for one thing. And I dunno, he laugh a lot, sure, but he's also always like... so happy. I can't tell if he's brain-damaged or just that optimistic."

Pinkie Pie smiled, reaching up and rubbing at her head slowly. "I wish I was his kind of brain damaged, then. Because my brain seems to do nothing these days but get weighed down with icky thoughts... hey, guys, let me get you some stuff from the back, and I'll grab you a new smoothie, Rainbow. Looks like that one's about out."

"Here, Pinkie, let me help you." Fluttershy said softly, quickly climbing to her hooves, and Pinkie Pie began to shake her head vehemently, but the one-winged Pegasus smiled and bowed her own, murmuring gently: "I insist."

"If that's okay with you." Rainbow Dash added with a small smile, and Fluttershy laughed and blushed a bit, shifting shyly on her hooves before the blue stallion said quietly: "I remember when you used to be scared of your own shadow. Now look at you... Nirvana... being out there with the Phooka... it's all really done wonders for you, hasn't it?"

"I think it was our children, mostly. Having the triplets, being like an aunt to Avalon and Antares, helping look after everyone's foals..." Fluttershy looked down for a moment, and then she smiled a little. "I learned how strong I was from all that, more than even when... I had to confront my mother, all those years ago. And having you there... trusting me, that helped a world too."

There was quiet for a few moments,and then Fluttershy nodded a few times before turning to fall in step beside Pinkie Pie, letting the earth pony lean on her a little as they headed for the swinging doors leading into the kitchen. Rainbow Dash and Rarity watched them leave, and then the stallion sighed a little before his eyes flicked towards the ivory unicorn, the stallion picking up his mostly-empty glass and knocking the little that remained in it back.

Rarity gazed back at him softly for a few moments, and then she smiled a little as she smoothed out her dress, saying softly: "I remember, a long time ago now, that a certain mare used to always hate hanging out with us... oh, we were friends, certainly, but all this girly business, talking, enjoying these little drinks... they weren't her style at all."

"They weren't. And she didn't get how the hell Pinkie could put up with it, putting on weird little tea parties with that whiny unicorn with the big hair and Fluttershy, who... you know, she was a good friend and all, but she wasn't all that fun." Rainbow Dash murmured, smiling a little despite himself. "Nah. She always wanted to go out and daydream on the clouds about a certain other mare, or spy on her in the orchards... or sometimes, just... try and find some guys to hang out with. Although there's always been a shortage of colts here in Ponyville."

Rarity laughed quietly, and then the ivory mare shook her head slowly before saying softly: "I always thought you were a little strange, Rainbow Dash. And admittedly, after all was said and done those... long ago days now... I was a little worried. When you actually decided that you wanted to permanently be a stallion, and I realized this wasn't just some... fling, or some one time thing, yes, I was a little worried indeed. But... I saw how important it was to you. I learned a lot from you, Rainbow Dash. Enough to help me put aside some of my own fears and prejudices and... well, I just think in a strange way you helped me realize I could do much worse than I did with my entire life."

Rainbow Dash shrugged and gave an awkward smile, and there was silence for a few moments before the stallion said finally: "We maybe were never the very best of friends, Rarity, but... I think we got along pretty well. And you never made me feel like a freak. A little weird sometimes, sure. And that time you fitted me for a suit was awkward as hell, but. You know."

"Well, I'd forgotten you weren't a mare any longer. Or rather, my hooves had. I'm too used to fitting other fillies instead of colts." Rarity smiled slightly and shrugged, then remarked mildly: "I remember that you turned just beet red..."

"I really don't want to remember, thank you." Rainbow Dash said pointedly, and Rarity laughed and shook her head, before the two ponies traded smiles again, bowing their heads to each other and feeling a strange... companionship between them. An easy warmth, a welcome friendship, before the stallion looked down and said softly: "Thanks for everything, though. I'm glad you were in my life."

"And I'm glad you _are_, Rainbow Dash, because our lives aren't over yet." the pale white unicorn chided gently, and then she reached up and carefully brushed her mane back, softening a little. "Don't go doing anything silly now. Applejack is back: even if Cowlick is gone, Applejack is back, and she gave up _everything_ not for power, but to try and protect you and us and everything she holds so dear from this... this awful Light that we can't do anything against ourselves."

Dash looked down, nodding slowly before he sighed a bit and murmured: "That bothers me. So goddamn much... up until this point, I mean, we've always done... _something_. And now all we can do is sit on the sidelines and... watch Twilight fight for all of us."

"She's always done that, though." said Pinkie Pie softly, and both unicorn and Pegasus looked up as the pink earth pony slowly approached, the mare balancing a large tray loaded with drinks and foodstuffs over her back. Fluttershy was following just behind her, another tray balanced carefully over her single wing: she didn't fly anymore, but she did use it quite a bit for things like this, so it was still strong from the regular exercise it got.

Pinkie Pie bit her lip as she reached the table, then attempted to buck the platter off her back... and instead almost spilled it. Thankfully, Rarity caught it with telekinesis, keeping too much from spilling, and the earth pony blushed deeply before smiling embarrassedly as the unicorn gently used telekinesis to shift the tray to the table, Pinkie mumbling: "Sorry, guys. I guess... I'm not as spry today as I thought I was."

Fluttershy only nudged the mare gently as she walked past, laying the rest of the things on the table, and the two ponies rejoined their friends. Pinkie Pie rubbed absently at her back as Fluttershy stretched her wing and flapped it a few times, and there was quiet between the little group as they resettled, giving each other faint smiles.

They really were all getting old. And that was awful to feel... but Rainbow hurt a lot more for his friends than himself. He and Fluttershy were probably the best off, after all... Rarity looked so damn frail, like a sharp breeze would just... blow her away and into the skies to be lost forever... while Pinkie Pie just seemed so... so weak, and rusted up, and like she had lost that once-endless euphoria that had made Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie.

And him? He wasn't flying as much these days... didn't have the heart, didn't have the strength, didn't really... have the courage. He could still go plenty fast, was better in the air than he was on the ground... but all the same, he felt... a sense he hadn't since he'd just been a foal... and a filly, at that, before he'd really understood that he wasn't a mare, even if he'd had a mare's body at the time. He felt the fear of going out of control enter into his mind these days, the panic that he was going _too_ fast...

He shook his head briefly, then sighed a little and looked up. They had all... gotten old. Even Fluttershy, even if she seemed to be holding up the best these days out of all of them. But maybe she'd been the smart one: she had a family – even if it was a little strange – and she kept up with all her business, and she'd found some... deep meaning in the spirituality of the Phooka. She belonged with them more than she did normal ponies, even if she'd always striven to maintain her friendships here in town with them.

Rainbow smiled a little and shook his head briefly, then he looked over at Rarity and asked finally: "How's Spike doing? He looked good, the last time I saw him, but that was a while ago. He work the forge a lot, right?"

"He likes to keep busy, yes." Rarity hesitated, then she softened a bit and said quietly: "I think sometimes he has regrets about our life together. Not... not so much what we both gave up... more what we never seized the opportunity to do. We never had children, and there were plenty of options for us. We never went on any of the vacations or adventures we promised each other we would one day... we never put together the photo album we said we would, so that whoever lived longer... would remember what the other had.

"And I feel bad about... letting him do what he did for me." Rarity shook her head slowly, giving a small smile. "Allowing him to put on that silly enchantment... but it was all so romantic at the time, and it was... it was literally a lifetime ago, wasn't it? I'm only so glad we both have plenty of years left, but... think of all the things Spike could have gone onto. It was selfish of me."

"It was selfish of him, too." Rainbow Dash said mildly, picking up a pastry and taking a bite out of it, and when the other ponies looked at him curiously, the stallion smiled a little and shook his head slowly. "Starting over's hard. Sometimes it's easier just to just... do one race, fly with all your might... and then walk away."

A quiet fell over the four, and they dug into the assortment of treats, none of the ponies speaking much, not a whole lot running through their minds. Just memories, and nostalgia, and all the time they had spent together over the years...

Fluttershy eventually looked up, glancing back and forth between the others before she said softly: "Nirvana has... asked me to take part in a little ritual with the Phooka. He's scared about this whole business with Heaven. The Phooka really don't like it when their cycle is interrupted or damaged, and he says he wants... to make sure that in case something happens, I won't end up in a bad place. A place I shouldn't be."

The others nodded, and Fluttershy gazed back and forth as she said softly: "It would really mean a lot if you could all come... and bring your families if you want or... well... if you don't mind, that is, and..."

The Pegasus blushed a little as she looked at Pinkie Pie, but the earth pony only smiled faintly and shook her head briefly, murmuring: "I'll ask Aphrodisia. She's been around whenever she's off duty these days... she misses her Mom and Dad even more than I do. And, well, hey, you never know: Sleipnir and Pinkamena could be back any day now after all, right?"

She tried to smile, to put on a brave face, and Rainbow Dash gave his own faint smile in return before he nodded slowly and sighed a little, even as he answered as supportively as he could: "They could be, Pinkie. You just... you can't lose hope, okay?"

"Hope..." Rarity smiled a bit, and when the others looked at her, she simply shook her head and said softly: "I just wonder why that's not an Element of Harmony. There aren't many things more important than hope in the word, after all."

"The Phooka don't know anything about the Elements of Harmony... but they say that hope and love give strength to two of the most pure and powerful forms of magic in nature. That their fire is the only thing powerful enough to banish the evils that spawn out of hatred and despair... and that we have to aim not to destroy those afflicted by evil, but to heal them. That all the darkness in the world... with patience and understanding and nature's medicine, can be driven out, instead of just killing the host it's infected." Fluttershy said softly, and then she laughed a little as she blushed a bit, picking up the teacup in front of her. "But I guess that's pretty silly. We're not fillies anymore, after all."

"It's funny, you know?" Dash looked up with a faint smile. "You start off as a kid, thinkin' that the whole world can be healed by all these nice things... then you grow up, and suddenly all you see is everything behind the curtains, all the... bloodshed and the hurt, you find out how every nation is founded on war and strife and greed... and you think, well, maybe violence is the solution. And now, here I am, old and cranky... and I still can't help but think that maybe a little love really could go a long way towards fixing everything that's wrong with our world after all."

The other ponies nodded, and then Rainbow Dash sighed and picked up a glass of his own, drinking back the cola in it and muttering: "But hey, I can think of a few ponies that might need a smack more than they do a hug, too."

* * *

Scrivener Blooms sneezed, then rubbed absently at his nose with the back of one Talon as Luna wrinkled up her muzzle, then she huffed and scrubbed at her features, grumbling: "Damnation, poet, every time thou sneezes I feel the snot fly out and 'tis very uncomfortable for me."

"Yeah. You're uncomfortable right now." Scrivener said tiredly as he settled back into a sitting position inside a heavy, wrought-iron cage, and Luna smiled lamely at him from where she was safely on a little balcony outside of it, Twilight Sparkle lingering on a catwalk near a simple control lever as the stallion mumbled: "This is the worst thing ever. How the hell... why the hell did Cowlick even build this?"

"I cannot say whatever went on in her mind, Scrivener Blooms. She was a genius, aye. But she was also completely mad." Luna replied with a shrug, then she looked thoughtfully up and down the cage structure, at the huge chain it was suspended by, the pulley system... and then downwards and into the depths of the shaft that dark, thick mulch was spilling into. "Although much of this has the reek of Hecate about it... well, a reek, anyway..."

"Yeah, because it's filled with garbage. Literally." Scrivener said sourly, and Luna nodded cheerfully, making the stallion scowl at her before he sighed tiredly and looked miserably around the large cage. "Let's... let's just lower me down again, okay? I'll convert more of the stuff to mire and hopefully I won't... puke all over myself..."

"The moment I feel thou getting nauseated, I am having Twilight yank thee back up. I do not care how long it takes thee to begin making the mire here self-replicating, but I refuse to vomit." Luna grumbled, and then she added moodily: "'Tis genius, though. All the facility's waste, much of which is organic and the rest mineral and metal, all of which should react well to thy powers and is softened and ground up into this... reeking paste..."

Scrivener shuddered and shook his head slowly, then he mumbled: "Please let's just stop. Talking and thinking about it. Twilight, can you... I dunno, black out my senses or something?"

The Lich only smiled lamely at him from where she was standing by the lever, and the stallion sighed tiredly after a moment before he finally just nodded, giving in to the inevitable. "Alright. Drop me down until you hear the splash and... I'll start turning everything to mire before I get too... icky."

Luna giggled a little despite herself, earning a horrible scowl from Scrivener Blooms, but the sapphire mare hurriedly cleared her throat and smiled lamely, saying awkwardly: "I... apologize. 'Tis uh. Well. 'Tis just a very humorous thought, thou... fearful of getting a little dirty when thou art making... well, dirt."

Scrivener looked at her for a few moments, and then he sighed and lowered his head, almost pleading: "Twilight? Now? Please? I'd like to go."

"Alright Scrivy. I'll uh... try and lower you gently." Twilight said after a moment, carefully pulling the lever forwards... and Scrivener yelped in surprise as the cage immediately dropped, the Lich wincing and hurriedly shoving the lever back into position as the stallion yelled at her incoherently and clung to the rusted, mossy bars with a terrified expression, while Luna giggled madly. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Who designed this and why were they such tremendous assholes?" Scrivener Blooms shouted in a strangled voice. He winced as he swayed back and forth through the pit, breathing hard in and out... but the fumes he was inhaling were making him feel ill and lightheaded, and that stink was all around him, surrounding him, suffocating him, as the mushy... ground-up... gross, disgusting filth he was supposed to turn into mire poured down the walls of the shaft...

He covered his mouth with a Talon, retching, and Luna grimaced above before she grasped at her throat, then shouted down into the tunnel: "If thou vomits, Scrivy, if thou vomits I... I will make thee eat it!"

"Not the best thing to say when I'm feeling like this!" Scrivener wheezed loudly, wincing and shaking his head before reaching up and covering his eyes with his Talons, pushing his metallic palms firmly into them as he forced himself to calm down and breathe heavily through his mouth.

Luna grimaced a bit, then Twilight Sparkle rose her head and recited quickly and clearly, sending soothing images to the stallion: "And once there was a pony, pony, who walked a hundred miles, miles..."

"He walked with me over land and sea and biting crocodiles..." Scrivener Blooms mumbled, his palms still pressed tightly to his eyes, but his body gradually relaxing as he concentrated on the nursery rhyme, blocking out everything around him... and admittedly, surprised and a little touched that Twilight Sparkle remembered... _the very first poem I ever memorized_... "We walked all day and walked all night through rain and snow and sleet..."

"We walked all day and walked all night through rain and muck and heat..." Twilight Sparkle continued with a faint smile, and Luna looked over at the Lich with an envious smile. She never would have remembered this or thought of this... calming Scrivener with something from his past... something of particular importance...

Scrivener Blooms had his eyes closed, his Talons reaching out to grasp the bars of the cage silently... but his mind was far away, and he felt like a foal again, grasping not iron bars but instead the ratty caging that made up the surprisingly-tough door of the kennel he'd been locked in so many times as a foal. Yet this wasn't a bad memory, because what he remembered was one of the rare times he'd turned his prison into a sanctuary: he had managed to hide some ripped blankets in here before Bramblethorn had thrown and locked him inside. And even better, he had a stub of candle, a book with only a few torn pages, and some matches he'd swiped from the store.

And outside his kennel, down the alley, he could see the wind whipping through the streets, kicking up drifts of snow as ponies fled indoors from the ferocity of the blizzard. And the foal smiled a little as he drew back and used one of the ripped blankets to cover up the cage door, forming a little nest with the others that he was able to back into and feel... warmth. Such a rare treat; rarer still on a night like tonight, when winter's wrath ripped through the air...

And when he lit the candle, there was light, and a little more heat. Heat, the most precious resource, the greatest blessing he could receive here... no, second greatest. The greatest was the book he rose in front of himself, smiling as he began to read with natural ease, eyes flicking over the pages as he let the little stories take him away and making up all the missing parts in the narratives and poetry with ease...

Scrivener Blooms opened his eyes, then blinked in surprise as he looked dumbly back and forth. The cage was now at the bottom of the shaft, and the stallion mouthed wordlessly before he grimaced in disgust as he leaned forwards and shivered in horror at the... the squelchy, semisolid pool the cage was resting on top of. It made his stomach turn a little, but he thankfully remembered not to so much as breathe for the moment as he sent a mental 'thank you' up to Twilight, while at the same time letting her get a glimpse of his surroundings.

The Lich nodded a little, turning her eyes to Luna, and Luna childishly felt like refusing to cooperate for a moment before she smiled awkwardly when Twilight gave her a worried look. The sapphire mare shook her head quickly, holding up a hoof, and then she said softly, speaking to both her partners as she felt an uncomfortable twist from the distance between herself and Scrivener: "There is no time like the present, Scrivy. Remember, thou must create enough corruption concentrated at such volumes that 'twill become self-replicating."

"The fact Hecate knows everything about all this stuff scares me." Scrivener mumbled: it was so low that even had the ponies been down beside him, they likely would have just heard grumbling. But thanks to the link they shared, both Twilight and Luna heard him as clear as day.

Moving carefully, he slid up to the edge of the cage, then reached a Talon through the spaced bars, breathing slowly as he carefully settled it into the mush beyond. He groaned a little at how it felt... warm, even against his less-sensitive metallic digits, and then he clenched his eyes shut and pushed outwards almost frantically, feeling his blood boiling and churning in his veins as he concentrated on turning sludge into the potent Clay of Prometheus...

Scrivener shivered at the name for this poison seemed to make something in his mind spark, feeling unwanted memories whisper through his brain before he closed his eyes tightly as a voice whispered in his mind: _You will never be rid of me, pathetic little plebeian..._

Except he was. He knew that he was. He knew that voice wasn't real... but likewise, he knew that there was no escaping Clockwork World and everything that came with it. There was no running away from his past, who he was, _what _he was... and who was responsible for making him that way. He just wished he didn't have this goddamn writer's mind that insisted on giving every single thought its own voice, that turned memories into characters dancing around in his stupid head that liked to pretend they had their own personalities, that made it sound so real when they decided to speak up...

Valthrudnir was gone. They'd never have to deal with him again. But his memory remained, and refused to simply go quietly into the long, dark night. The stallion leaned forwards as he tried to focus only on creating the mire, breathing through his mouth and trying to ignore the reek around him he was growing more and more aware of, the awful feeling of the garbage against his claws, the voice in his mind trying to get his attention...

And then his eyes opened with surprise as the organic mush seemed almost to come alive beneath his claw, splashing upwards in all directions... but it was no longer reeking garbage, it was black, dark mire that splashed up.

The cage rocked back and forth as mire spread violently beneath it, twisting and splashing around him and making the stallion curse as he pushed down against the dark goo outside the bars to avoid being thrown headfirst into them. His body pulsed with pain as he felt something trying to fight back against him, something trying to resist the mire's transformation, like all this goop and garbage had taken on its own life after all the muck and gunk and who-knew-what had been poured down in here over the years...

Scrivener cursed again under his breath, shoving forwards as hard as he could, but the distance between himself and Luna was starting to take its toll as the stallion gritted his teeth, feeling his body aching, his muscles flexing, his eyes narrowing as the black blood in his body boiled. Then he yelped as a ripple of darkness tore beneath the cage, making it bounce before the stallion was knocked rolling backwards, crashing into the bars opposite before he stared in surprise as a wave of mixed garbage and black ooze splashed violently into the side of the cell.

"Up, up, up!" Scrivener shouted in a strangled voice: he didn't know quite what the hell was going on, but what he did know was that it was probably nothing good. The stallion yelped as something smashed against the side of the cell again before his eyes widened in horror as he saw something... some _thing_ seize into the side of the cage, bubbling against the bars, making them bend and twist as that half-corrupted, half-alive thing moaned and roared at him-

The cell yanked away and started to rise quickly, almost knocking Scrivener over again before he sprawled forwards and whacked face-first into the wall of bars, catching them with his Talons a little too late... then staring in disbelief through the spaces and down into the muck, mouthing wordlessly as he saw the goop churning beneath him and that... whatever it had been dissolving back into the pool of sludge and muck and gross.

The stallion grimaced, breathing hard as he clung to the cage bars before he looked uncomfortably at one of his forelegs: a bit of his black blood was leaking around the rim of one Talon, where it fused into flesh. He guessed that was from pushing too hard with his powers... _I need to be more careful. But what the hell was that?_

The latter wasn't just a rhetorical question: it was something he asked to both Luna and Twilight as he bowed his head forwards, and the Lich and sapphire mare traded awkward looks as the cage continued to rise quickly towards the top of the shaft. The two mares traded thoughts and uncertain ideas back and forth before Twilight shrugged and yanked the lever to the stop position when the cage rose completely free from the shaft.

Scrivener looked lamely out of the cell as Luna and Twilight looked back, and then the Lich said finally: "It... it could be because there's lots of energized and charged matter being poured down into here. That, combined with your corruption..."

"Created some kind of pissed-off life." Scrivener mumbled, and he shuddered a little at this thought before looking uneasily over at Luna. "You're. You're not going to dump me back down there, right? Because I'm just fine with letting that settle."

"Oh, coward." Luna grumbled, shaking her head and giving the stallion a flat look before she leaned moodily forwards over the edge of the balcony, then loudly cleared her throat before she leaned forwards and spat over the edge of the balcony. Scrivener looked sourly at the sapphire mare as Twilight Sparkle sighed and shook her head slowly, and then the winged unicorn flapped her wings and hovered calmly up in front of the cage, peering in at Scrivener and saying mildly: "Thou great dumb idiot. Did thou at least accomplish the objective?"

"I dunno. I think so, but..." Scrivener looked moodily at the streams of churned-up organic waste pouring down into the pit. "I assume there's an outflow, and there's always more gunk flooding in... so I guess it's plenty possible that it's going to just dilute like crazy. But I think it should be spreading and self-replicating. I think."

Luna looked at him, and Twilight hesitated before she said awkwardly: "Well, uh... maybe we should... try again. Just to make sure, that's all."

Scrivener glowered over at the Lich, and Luna nodded meditatively before she grasped the rusted cage door and yanked on it. The stallion winced as the whole cage rocked, rust and slime spilling down from the damaged door before he grimaced at the sight of the metal seeming to bend a little here and there, the stallion saying awkwardly: "Uh, Luna? Luna, maybe you shouldn't-"

Then Luna yanked firmly back again, and stared dumbly as the entire cage door was torn off the cell, Scrivener Blooms groaning and dropping his head into one Talon as he mumbled: "That's fantastic. Now if I do accidentally create a monster that wants to eat us, it can reach right in and do so. We'll be like raisins. Raisins in a box."

The sapphire mare huffed loudly at the stallion, then she simply dropped the door and let it fall into the pit below before she glided down and landed beside the stallion, making the cage rock slightly. "Shut up, Scrivy. We are not about to be eaten by a golem of corruption and poo."

"Please don't say that. I'm really, really hoping that none of what's down there is sewage." Scrivener muttered, shivering a little and flicking his Talon lightly before he looked down at it awkwardly, then hesitantly sniffed at the claws. But they only smelled very faintly like copper, the stallion looking relieved. "I'm glad these things seem stain-proof."

"Thou great idiot, why would thou smell them if thou fears what thou hast put them in?" Luna grumbled, punching him lightly in the shoulder, and Scrivener winced a bit before huffing and shoving back at her grouchily.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head slowly, then she said almost pleadingly: "Do you think that you can maybe focus just for now, both of you? We really need to have this ready by the time Hecate and Innocence get here, after all."

Scrivener and Luna both looked up at Twilight, then traded glances between themselves before they both nodded and settled a little, sharing awkward smiles. Twilight only lowered her own head, though, laughing a little and mumbling: "Sorry. I know, I know, we've got lots of time yet and everything, but... it's just that... I'm worried about everything."

The stallion nodded, and then he smiled a bit, glancing up and saying after a moment: "Well, try not to worry too much, okay? We've been working all night on things and... Hecate seems to have some weird... I wouldn't call it a soft spot, because, well, I don't think she really has any soft spots..."

"Sin is to Evil Celestia what thou wert to... Less Evil Celestia." Luna said helpfully, and the Lich sighed a little before Luna grinned widely and shrugged easily. "Well, really, 'tis something to be proud of, I think. After all, it is not every day thou can say thy child has been rehabilitated by the evil floating head that is another version of one's former mentor."

"That is sort of true." Scrivener paused, then he shrugged a little, glancing up at Luna wryly. "You know, so long as Hecate doesn't just teach Sin to be a world destroying tyrant. Or to sell her body for endless head." Scrivener paused again as Luna giggled madly behind her hooves. "That came out wrong. But I bet Hecate doesn't give away the secrets of head all that easily. Even though she probably knows a whole lot."

Twilight looked moodily over at her partners as Luna only giggled harder, and then the Lich reached out and pulled the lever back, dropping the cage into the shaft as Scrivener and Luna yelled and flung themselves into each other's forelimbs. Then Twilight shoved the lever back into locked position, and the cage stopped with a bang and a bounce hard enough to send her partners almost into the domed ceiling of the cell.

Luna managed to painfully catch herself in midair, however, wheezing and looking awkwardly up at the roof just above her head before she glanced down at Scrivener Blooms. The stallion was cradled in her forelegs, looking awkwardly up at her as he clung to her neck with his Talons, and the sapphire mare sighed and rolled her eyes before she said wryly: "Thou art such a damned idiot."

With that, she simply dropped him, and the stallion slipped free from the winged unicorn and flopped heavily to the cage floor with a loud thud, flailing his legs stupidly at the air as he laid on his back. Then he scowled up at Luna, and she huffed a bit before dropping suddenly out of the air, the stallion flinching and curling up slightly as she landed overtop him with a wide grin, their noses almost pressing together, eyes glinting as she said cheerfully: "Thou art my idiot."

He glowered up at her, and then they both heard a mental bell ring through through their minds, the two looking awkwardly up before Twilight said flatly, her voice clearly sounding in their ears despite her being so far above: "I won't hesitate to drop you both right into the sludge."

"Fun killer." Luna muttered, and then she sighed and stepped back, reaching down and half-yanking Scrivener to his hooves as she became a little more serious, asking quietly: "Can thou feel the connection with the mire?"

"Kind of. I think it's... trying to spread further. But I'll need to actually make contact again... there's just too much changing, going on, for me to be able to transform or even order it from a distance." Scrivener replied, shaking his head briefly, and Luna grunted and nodded. Then the cage began to lower, slower and steadier this time, and the stallion strode over to the open doorway and grimaced a little as he leaned out, muttering: "It looks a little like it's starting to settle, at least..."

Luna strode up beside the stallion, peering out as well as the cage continued to rumble slowly lower, and then she scowled a little as she muttered: "Damnation, Scrivy, how can thou not feel that? That sense of magic in the air... 'tis like that sludge has a life of its very own. An unpleasant life, at that... I do not know if Hecate's idea was so wise after all..."

Scrivener grunted as an idea came to mind that he knew probably rolled through Luna's mind as well: maybe Hecate had been so insistent precisely _because_ she had known that this place was so inundated with magical energies.

Scrivener and Luna both shivered a bit as the mare's soulstone horn glimmered strangely, the two staring down at the mix of mire and sludge before the stallion grimaced over at one of the waterfalls of mush, adding moodily: "I wish we could turn those off. I don't want to imagine how so much garbage is pouring down here, though..."

"Slurry, and castoff, and likely garbage from the rest of Ponyville comes in here... I dare not guess how deep this shaft goes, after all, nor what is at the bottom of it. I feel powerful magic..." Luna muttered, and then she glanced up, calling clearly: "We are close! I am going to take Scrivy down onto the sludge itself!"

Scrivener groaned, but then he simply nodded, and Luna smiled slightly over at him before she flicked her horn firmly, and the stallion arched his back with a wheeze of pain as a splatter of dark muck erupted from his back with the formation of large, leathery wings. He slowly turned a glare on Luna, but the sapphire mare only huffed and shrugged, saying dryly: "Well, 'tis not my fault polymorphs have such a strange effect on thee with thy silly... silliness."

The stallion rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, and then he flexed his wings before spreading them and flapping them several times, tossing gunk away and shaking himself roughly out before he muttered: "Great. Of course, yes, it's all my fault, yes, that you have to keep trying to transform me even though it doesn't... work."

He flexed absently: that wasn't quite correct, as he flapped his leathery wings a few times and reflected on the way that he could actually fly better than he had been able to in the past, before he'd really gained his strength as a Clockwork Pony. He took a breath, then leapt out through the cage, feeling his leathery wings catch the air as he sailed slowly downwards.

He spread his Talons, concentrating carefully as he stretched them down towards the mix of gunk and mire, focusing his powers on the muck to try and make it solidify before he landed carefully on the marshy... well, he didn't really want to think of what it actually was, as he shivered a little before quickly digging his claws into the muck, beginning to concentrate the corruption again...

Scrivener Blooms felt something shift beneath his claws, wincing, before he stared in disbelief as a column of green sludge erupted into the air a few feet away, stretching high upwards before taking on an awful solidity when veins of black shot through it, the appendage of sludge twisting around and lashing itself towards the stallion. He cursed, but in a moment, Luna was there above him, snapping her horn firmly out to blast the surprisingly-solid tentacle backwards with telekinesis.

The slimy thing twitched, and there was a loud, awful moaning before the veins of black pumping through it began to spread like ink, the mire taking over this living, awful thing and greedily consuming it, dragging it back down into the rippling, semisolid gunk around them. Luna flew in a sharp circle, looking back and forth with disgust as more slimy appendages erupted out of the surface, shouting: "'Tis not sentient, Scrivy! Use thy powers, break it down!"

"Then why the hell is it trying to kill me?" Scrivener snapped, and the stallion cursed as he leapt out of the way when one of the grasping appendages lashed down at him, wincing. But he already knew: this awful mess of organic had been given accidental life from all the magic energy running through it, and all it was trying to do was stop the infection that Scrivener was trying to forcibly spread through the living muck.

Scrivener ran quickly over the corruption as Luna snapped her horn down, blasting one of the tendrils with lightning... but the living slime only absorbed the magical energies, Luna cursing under her breath before she said disgustedly: "All thou can do is continue to spread the poison Scrivy... eventually, the corruption will outweigh the magic and will destroy this accursed thing!"

The stallion grunted, slamming his claws down into a thinner edge of mire, pumping poison down through the deep pit of gunk and mush, and the living tendrils immediately all snapped towards him. Two fell short, but one of them managed to hit the stallion in the back, knocking him flat, while Luna barely deflected the other with a hard lash of telekinesis.

Scrivener rolled over as the appendage yanked him into the air, and then he seized it between his Talons even as it began to crush down: an awful, wailing cry rose through the tunnel as Scrivener Blooms poured his corruption directly into the tentacle, however, and the appendage lashed back and forth before flinging the stallion away.

He rolled in midair, guided more by Luna's instincts than his own as he managed to catch himself in a hovering position, and then he grimaced and straightened himself out, flapping his wings firmly. Below, the remaining tendrils snapped back and forth as one melted slowly down into the ooze, before the stallion grimaced. "What the hell do we do? And this thing... I can feel it chewing on the mire, trying to fight off the conversion..."

_It's an Illrhapp!_ Twilight Sparkle said suddenly, and both Luna and Scrivener looked up, hovering safely out of reach of the tendrils as they lashed slowly back and forth. _It's... it's a_ lot _larger than your usual Illrhapp but it's an accidental construct, all the same, Aberration Class 3, primordial type, I'm guessing created due to soulstone residue mixing with improperly disposed magic cores... _

"Aye, now thou art making less sense to me but I understood what thou meant about Illrhapp at least." Luna muttered, and the mare shook her head before muttering: "More fungus and slime than 'tis beast. Reacting only when threatened, or when it requires food... but I suppose that it must receive all the nourishment it desires from the constant flow of garbage from above. Which means..."

But above, Twilight Sparkle was already moving, leaping over the railing and gliding into the shaft as her horn glowed brightly before she snapped it firmly to the side as it gave a pulse. And immediately, the liquid-mush spilling down both sides of the tunnel splashed outwards as it tuned blue, transforming quickly into ice and spreading rapidly between the walls, forming into a solid cap that blocked up the mouth of the pit entirely.

The sludgy water immediately began to fill up the corked top of the abyss, and Twilight smiled faintly as she flapped her wings hard, raising herself up. Luna, meanwhile, grinned widely as the mass of gunk beneath them was cut off from the mush the gigantic slime was feeding off of. The Illrhapp noticed the lack of nourishment after only a few moments, a moan echoing up from the creature before its tendrils felt carefully towards the walls, touching over them as if searching for the source of food-

Scrivener Blooms glided back down to the mire, stabbing his Talons into the muck as he gritted his teeth, pouring his powers downwards... and the Illrhapp squealed as Scrivener focused the corruption downwards, seeking not to convert the surface of the beast, but force veins of darkness down into the slime, trying to find-

The mire beneath the stallion exploded as geyser of slime erupted upwards, the earth pony flailing stupidly as he was flung through the air before he remembered his polymorphed wings: a moment too late, since he slammed painfully into the wall before flopping off and wildly flapping his leathery appendages, awkwardly lifting up into the air. He cursed under his breath, glowering back and forth before he stared as the bog he'd formed cracked and twisted, lifting and twisting back and forth as more feeling tendrils emerged up from the slime.

"It is trying to eat the mire." Luna muttered, and then she grimaced a bit when a splatter of black ooze shot up. "Apparently it is not fond of it, though."

"I think I must have nicked its core. It seems more than a little pissed off now, after all." Scrivener muttered, and then he flexed slowly before glancing up with a grimace. "If I can hit the core I can melt it. I need you to distract it-"

The sapphire mare huffed and then shot high up the tunnel, and Scrivener stared blankly after her before she flipped around in a circle, and shot straight down, beginning to spin her body violently as her soulstone horn glowed brighter and brighter. She burst apart into sapphire mist a moment before colliding with the boggy, mushy surface, spinning rapidly and drilling violently down into the dark ooze as the Illrhapp gave a squeal of pain and surprise.

Luna drilled viciously downwards, sending up chunks of black mire and splatters of ooze in all directions, and electricity sparked violently through the tornado of sparkling mist tearing slowly deeper and deeper through the mess of mush and corruption and slime. Then the mass of glittering smoke suddenly erupted upwards, reforming quickly into Luna as she shouted with a wide grin over her shoulder: "Hold on, Scrivy!"

"Oh no, no, no!" Scrivener winced and tried to spin around, flapping his wings and flailing his limbs madly before a telekinetic aura wrapped around him and crushed him into the shape of a ball, a sapphire glow surrounding him and making him glow like a star before Luna spun around and snapped her horn toward the tunnel she had carved. And Scrivener was shot violently through the air with a loud bang of magical energies, spinning out of control before he smashed bodily into something and bounced off it with a curse.

He flailed wildly, then fell back down into the pit, swinging his claws down on instinct to dig them into whatever he had just struck. He gritted his teeth, Talons scraping against some kind of brittle stone as a flash of murky light washed over him before he opened his eyes and stared down at a massive, tumorous heart of the Illrhapp with horror.

It was some kind of massive core, mechanical parts, broken bones, and debris that simply hadn't dissolved, all held together by thick, mossy-colored gemstone that had formed some rough, vague sphere. Then it pulsed again, and the stallion felt the sides of the tunnel around him beginning to crush inwards, so he did the only thing he could: he pushed, sending corruption spilling directly into this living slime's mangled core.

The beast writhed back and forth, cracks ripping through the stone as it rapidly began to rot away, and Scrivener cursed as he leaned forwards, flexing hard... and then the core simply exploded, the stallion launched upwards with a groan of disbelief before the sapphire mare snapped her horn firmly downwards, netting the charcoal stallion with telekinesis before she gritted her teeth and yanked her head back, jerking the stallion out of the tunnel before it could collapse.

He flailed a bit, then managed to catch himself, flapping his wings firmly and straightening out as he wheezed loudly, and both ponies looked down, watching as the Illrhapp beneath them writhed... then with no great fanfare, no incredible burst of magic, no final gasp of power, it simply gave a gurgling whimper and began to rot.

Scrivener and Luna both looked down with surprise, but also relief: they hadn't wanted to get into any huge brawl, especially here, in a garbage pit beneath their own home. And as the slime turned to mire, the level of organic garbage was lowering little-by-little, steam hissing softly up from the remains... before Luna gagged loudly as the stink from the Illrhapp's rotting remains struck their noses, and Scrivener covered his mouth with his Talons as Luna groaned and shook her head vehemently, rubbing at her stomach with one hoof as the other stayed over her nose. "By all the Horses of Heaven, Scrivener Blooms... can thou imagine anything worse than this wretched decay?"

Then there was a loud crack from above, and Luna and Scrivener both had only a moment to look up before a hail of icy shards fell around them. The pain of the thin rain of frosty shrapnel was nothing compared to the horror of what felt like hundreds of pounds of liquified garbage washing over the two in a thick wave, however, and both ponies were dragged down with the cloud of gunk as it splashed overtop the rancid mire below before beginning to blacken itself.

Twilight slowly covered her mouth, staring down into the abyss with horror before Luna and Scrivener both managed to surface. The stallion looked shellshocked and as if he was about to cry, while Luna was snarling furiously... before she suddenly leaned to the side and loudly heaved up her breakfast, shortly becoming just as miserable as Scrivener Blooms.

They both half-floated on the surface of the sludge as it turned gradually to mire around them, and then Luna dropped her head forwards, mumbling: "And once we leave this place, then let us never again dare to speak of what has transpired here. Ever."


	48. Making Something From Nothing

Chapter Forty Five: Making Something From Nothing

~BlackRoseRaven

When Hecate showed up with Sin, and proceeded to very calmly ask them how they managed to deal with the Magnum Illrhapp that had taken up residence in the garbage pit, Luna's reaction had been to attempt to fling Hecate into the filthy abyss. Hecate had been a little surprised by the ferocity of the mare, but had warded her off and then simply created a shield, standing behind the barrier while Luna battered wildly on it with her hooves and shouted slurs and insults until she eventually tired herself out.

Sin had just stared the entire time. She had no idea what an 'Illrhapp' was, or why her Mutt was so frustrated. Well, to be entirely honest, she didn't even entirely know what they were doing here, in this place that was even deeper than she'd thought the engineering facility went. Hecate didn't really answer her questions, after all: just gave orders that Sin knew better than to question or not obey.

Of course, Hecate struck her as having some ulterior motive: if not another, more-secret reason to help them, then certainly a plan of her own she was working on behind the scenes. Some of the power crystals Sin had helped to charge, and even shaped with her own hooves... they weren't exactly for anything Hecate had claimed they were going to need. And likewise, the massive, awful-looking thing Hecate had been working on the entire time she'd been ordering Sin around like a servant... well, the unicorn wasn't dense enough to think that was anything but some kind of weapon.

So the question that had originally been a curiosity had now actually become a worry: why did her parents all seem willing to trust Hecate? Why did they give her so much leeway, instead of forcibly putting her into line. Actions spoke for themselves, after all: Hecate was powerful, but she hadn't fought back against her _Móðer's_ temper-tantrum, instead hiding behind a shield the whole time. Likewise, however, Luna hadn't really tried to hurt Hecate, or break down that barrier... she had just pummeled it with her hooves and yelled insults until she'd gotten tired or bored.

Now, here they were: her _Móðer_ and Father and her, climbing into a lift that looked suspiciously like a cage, while Hecate and Twilight Sparkle stayed up here to manage the controls. Well, in Hecate's case she believed that. Twilight Sparkle, she thought, was just being weak and whimpery and lazy.

Innocence gave her mother a moody look, even as part of her whispered that was a little unfair... but that voice was tiny, and easy to ignore. Part of her was actually glad Twilight wouldn't be coming along, however... it gave her the time she needed to talk to Mutt and Daddy alone and ask a question or two that she thought she could get the answer to.

Then Hecate rose one arm into the air, and a panel on the side opened before there was a thin burst of steam, her mechanical fist pumping in the air like a piston as something was ejected from the open side of her limb. Innocence frowned, then stared in disbelief as a little metal ball with a single staring gemstone eye flitted quickly through the air towards them, levitation runes glowing over its body as Hecate said distastefully: "I haven't had the time to make any better sentries, but this one will do for now. I'll relay orders to you through Twilight Sparkle."

Scrivener and Luna both made almost-identical faces, tilting their heads to the side as they both studied the little floating orb warily, before Innocence asked nervously: "Are... are we going to be making a Tyrant Wyrm now?"

"Yes." Hecate answered simply, and then she yanked on the lever, and Scrivener and Luna both winced and clung to the floor as Innocence squeaked in shock and flailed wildly, light body lifted into the air by the force and speed of the fall before she landed with a thud on her face when Hecate slammed the lever back into locked position.

Scrivener flopped over and Luna shivered on the spot, then shook her head wildly before she looked up and shouted furiously: "Great idiotic mouthpiece! When Scrivener finishes this beastie, thou thyself shall serve as it first victim!"

The only response was for the sentry orb to fly forward and bonk painfully into Luna's skull, making her blink dumbly before she swiped a hoof at it grouchily, but the orb easily shot out of the way, floating a short distance from the ponies and already beginning to make quick observations, as Innocence mumbled uneasily: "I don't... I don't think..."

Luna and Scrivener both looked over at her curiously, and the polymorphed unicorn cleared her throat and shook her head, saying finally: "Sorry. The last time I spent the entire night working was a few year ago with Gymbr, helping him build a generator for Valhalla... I guess I'm just a little... a little bit muddled, that's all..."

Scrivener only gave a small smile, and then he and Luna both winced and twitched as Twilight Sparkle yelped above: the sound was so faint that Innocence didn't even seem to recognize what it was, but Scrivener and Luna not only clearly heard the cry of pain, they also felt Hecate's claws as if they were digging into their own skulls, felt the sizzle of magic and psychic intrusion... and then very clearly heard Hecate say coldly: _Your daughter is not muddled. She's just a coward._

"Hecate... release Twilight Sparkle and retreat from our link..." Luna growled, her wings spreading slightly, eyes glowing with anger as Innocence stared with surprise at her _Móðer_. But Scrivener Blooms looked almost as furious as the sapphire mare, and that told her that somehow Hecate had actually done just that: jacked into at least their linked minds if not their linked soul somehow through her mother... _But it's not like Twilight could ever fight off something like Hecate..._ "And I will ask thee to keep thy opinions to thyself whilst thou does so."

_Shut up and listen._ Hecate responded, and both Luna and Scrivener felt those metal claws crushing down harder on Twilight's head: a gesture that was completely unnecessary, hostile, angering... and also got Luna and Scrivener to focus their attention entirely on the goddess, whether they wanted to or not. _I'm going to teach you a lesson about your daughter. If I'm wrong, you can have this metal body of mine and play racketball with my head. But if I'm right, then whether you think it's a good idea or not, no matter how much you think 'family' overrules basic common sense and everything else, I'm putting a control collar on your daughter._

Luna snarled, and Scrivener shook his head vehemently, growling: "That isn't going to help the situation, especially when-"

_Shut up._ Hecate growled again in their minds, and then they were assaulted by a barrage of images, both ponies wincing in pain. It took the form of a psychic attack more than it did a telepathic sharing of information, and it was sloppy and unpleasant and all the memories seemed tinted and off-color, but at the same time...

Yes, they both saw it. Hecate had put Sin to work helping her build weapons and charge power cores, and Innocence hadn't mentioned any of this to them yet. She had seemed too afraid to even speak up for herself against any of Hecate's orders: she had done precisely what she had been told each and every time... sometimes perhaps a little too quickly, a little too eagerly.

And more than the images, they caught what Hecate was thinking: that Sin had been changed somehow by Gymbr as well, perhaps begun to be shaped towards becoming like the Fates. Servile, forced to obey... but Luna shook her head fiercely, muttering: "No. No, thou art...that is wrong. Thou art just an idiot, Hecate, who does not know trust or compassion."

"And how would a control collar _help_ that?" Twilight Sparkle asked uncertainly, unmindful of the claws digging into her skull through her mane, ignoring the faint trails of blood running down her skull and even over her features as she instead focused only on concern for her daughter, for the fact that Innocence... "No, she just... maybe she was going to tell us, but..."

"She's been begging me for dark magic and power. She's afraid of me... looks at me like I'm supposed to be her new mommy." Hecate said distastefully, shaking her head slowly as she scowled down at the Lich. "You might want to pass your broken daughter off on me, but I don't have the time to play foalsitter. If I put a control collar on her, I can program her to obey you."

"How is that a solution?" Twilight asked almost desperately, and then she glared up at Hecate, shouting: "My daughter is fine! She's not a toy, maybe she... she was trying to give you a chance, or are you so broken all you can see in everyone else is a reflection of yourself?"

Hecate looked down at the Lich with surprise, and then she shook her head slowly, an entertained, almost pleased expression spreading over her features as she said softly: "Well, what a surprise. It looks like you might have a bit of a spine after all, Twilight Sparkle."

She stopped, and then her horn glowed, tapping into the link between Luna, Scrivener and Twilight again as she tightened her grip against the Lich's skull, saying coldly: "Your daughter is nothing more than a feral dog, following whatever she perceives as the strongest at the moment. That is no use to any of us: while I'm pleased to be recognized as stronger than you are, I also recognize that she may attempt to take any power I offer her and then try to reverse her hold on me. She also might abandon us for the Light."

"Can we have this conversation later?" Scrivener Blooms asked sourly from the hundred or so feet down the garbage abyss, where he and Luna were trying to calm themselves down as they sat in the cage together, while Innocence was gazing worriedly between her parents. "We're in the middle of something here, aren't we? And this just is not comfortable-"

_I know. It's not supposed to be_. Hecate said coolly in their minds, and they could almost see her cold amethyst eyes, could almost feel as the goddess' metal claw flexed a little against Twilight's skull. _I need you two to understand that I am serious and this is not simply a bid for power or control. Because if we fail to get the idiotic filly under control, then she will turn against us, and she will destroy us because you will all be too weak to destroy her._

There was silence for a few moments, before Scrivener and Luna looked up in sharp surprise as Twilight Sparkle's voice whispered, as if she was right beside them: "No. If something happens... then I'll take... I'll do whatever I have to do."

Neither Luna nor Scrivener really knew what to say, shifting a little as Hecate fell silent as well... and then there was another burst of static in their minds before Hecate's presence faded away, and both Luna and Scrivener sighed and slumped, dropping their heads forward and closing their eyes in the same mirrored moment.

Then they both looked awkwardly up before Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat as Innocence frowned uncertainly, the young mare asking slowly: "Is... did something happen? Does Hecate really have the power to-"

And then the sentry orb shot down and whacked loudly into Innocence's head, making her yelp and stumble hurriedly to the side before Luna growled irritably and flicked her horn firmly, blasting the metal sphere backwards. It whirred and squealed, buzzing violently back and forth through the air as sparks flew from it, and then it suddenly shot through the door and hurriedly buzzed upwards towards the top of the tunnel as Luna grumbled moodily: "Stupid Evil Celestia. Aye, she does. She is extremely powerful, Innocence, and possesses great and terrible knowledge."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Sin asked slowly: "Well... if that's the case, then what did she say? Was it... was it anything important?"

Luna smiled faintly at this, shaking her head briefly before she and Scrivener Blooms traded looks, and then the sapphire mare finally murmured: "We will discuss it later. Why, does thou have something worrying thy mind?"

"No... I just always wondered why you were so... why you treated her the way you do, but I think I understand now." Sin smiled a little, nodding and studying her parents. It was like with Celestia... well, their Celestia, Celestia Freya, she meant, since Hecate was a Celestia too. Her power gave her the right to act as she wanted, made her a valuable ally that they didn't want to risk losing. The difference was merely in presentation... except, Sin realized, more and more Freya was showing off her own passions and power too.

Or maybe her parents were even slier than that: maybe they were keeping this tenuous relationship with Hecate because Hecate was useful, and powerful, and even though she was so strong... she served them, in a sense. And funnily enough, Innocence was starting to like that thought: to have so much power, to be able to do anything you wanted... but to work for someone else, as bodyguard, specialist, even servant. To have all the power in the universe, all the freedom to use it... and none of the responsibility for her own actions, since she wasn't a leader, only a servant of a master or mistress. Yes... with Gymbr, it was never like that. Gymbr was always in total control, giving orders, refusing to accept responsibility for anyone's actions but his own and punishing anyone who reached higher than their station with such savagery...

But her parents weren't like that at all. And she had come to realize she loved them for that... and she wasn't afraid of them. Not just because she was probably stronger, or well on her way to gaining the strength she would need to overthrow them if it ever became necessary... because they were good to her, loved her in return, protected and shielded her from the world and responsibility. She liked the idea of serving them more and more... especially as she realized not only all the strings she could pull, how she could learn to control the agenda, but because of how it would protect her freedom and her power and continue to leave her without ever worrying about being held responsible for her own actions. Only her parents, her master and mistress, wold be held accountable.

Innocence shook her head quickly out, then she straightened and turned an almost eager look at her mother and father. In spite of everything, she couldn't help but feel like they had been talking about her: maybe Hecate had been impressed with her, or had orders for her to carry out. Sin would dearly love to learn more of the goddess' skills, certainly... but at the end of the day, Hecate was just a stepping stone to greater power, and what she truly hoped was that all her manipulations were finally starting to pay off and get her more involved with all these silly little ponies.

Luna and Scrivener gazed back at the daughter of themselves and Twilight Sparkle, and then the sapphire mare gave a faint smile and a slow shake of her head, expression almost... sad. Almost disappointed, as she saw that wishful-slyness in Sin's eyes, how she'd immediately moved on from asking important questions to looking for an in... how childish and brash and hurried she was being. Was this all that she had been taught by Gymbr? Because there was even a bitter disappointment in the fact that Sin wasn't casing them properly as marks, let alone having any effect at all in manipulating them. _'Tis sad, on so many different levels._

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna said softly: "We have a job to do, Sin. If thou promises to focus on the task at hoof, then later on I shall explain to thee why we treat Hecate so well. Is this a fair deal?"

"Yes." Innocence smiled warmly, raising her head as her eyes gleamed: she looked forwards to hearing what her parents had to say on the subject. She knew that it might be a lie, but there might be truth, too... and either way, it was going to teach her more about her parents. More about what she really wanted to know: how they worked, what made them tick, what they truly respected. Whether it was this silly code of honor, in which case Innocence would have to gently show them why that was a foolish path... or if it was power. Which she fully understood and respected herself.

Scrivener and Luna both headed to the doorway of the cage without looking at their daughter, leaping out and gliding smoothly down to the mire below, and Innocence followed after a moment, simply jumping out but then catching herself with a spell that slowed her momentum in midair, letting her settle gently to the dark ooze. And she shivered in surprise as she touched down: it reminded her of being back in Heaven for a moment, of the place Gymbr had created to spawn forth Tyrant Wyrms in the heart of Valhalla... the endless, winding path of the Black Serpent.

Innocence paused, then looked up hesitantly at her parents, opening her mouth... and then simply shrugging a little, deciding not to speak for now. It was very possible that the Black Serpent still existed, after all: if it did, then they wouldn't just have an easy route in and out of Valhalla by a few special spells she and Gymbr had developed together, they would have a place where they could marshal their forces and call up very powerful allies that might, right now, only be resting in silent dormancy. But she could tell them about that later, after she judged their potential a little more...

Except there were two parts of her that badly wanted to speak up... one part, because it was the... the right thing to do? That was ridiculous, though... wasn't it? No, she wasn't about to listen to that part of her mind... wasn't even sure that it really was the right thing to do. And the other part thought that she should speak up because... throughout this entire mire, this deep and winding passage that was self-replicating, that was turning all the organic matter being poured into it from the chutes on either side into corruption as rapidly as liquefied garbage touched the life-bringing, miraculous bog of Panacea... she could feel her father clearly.

Yes, her father acted weak sometimes. Let himself be bullied by Mutt, called himself an 'earth pony' instead of a Clockwork Pony, showed sympathy and mercy to those who didn't deserve it... but oh, he was powerful. This entire pit had been transformed from waste into a resource more precious than any of them realized... after all, it wasn't like her father had ever really experimented with it, or seen the full potential of the Clay of Prometheus... not like Gymbr had...

Innocence licked her lips slowly, digging her claws against the mire and breathing quietly as she closed her eyes. She could feel it: this poison bowed to her father's will, her father's wishes... and more than that, because of his link with Twilight and Luna, it would empower and serve both of them as well. But especially Luna... there was so much subconscious, delicious desire crushed into this dark poison, and oh, how feeling that thrilled her, filled her up with a strange kind of pride and adoration... a recognition, from one pony who pursued power, to another who was just as dedicated in that pursuit... maybe even more so...

And unlike Gymbr... maybe she could even trust her family. Maybe they could actually work together, side-by-side, without ever having to fear each other's betrayal. That thought gave her a strange kind of delight: after all, there would be so much possible if they could work together. And with all her recent thoughts and feelings, she would be glad to serve... as a matter of fact, after everything Gymbr had taught her, with everything she had come to learn... maybe servitude would be the best choice she could make. Protection, sanctuary, love, power, and what price would her parents ask? No, a better question; what price wasn't she willing to pay?

Her eyes fluttered, her breathing quickened as she gazed almost blissfully across at Luna and Scrivener. They both looked back at her after a moment when they caught her stare, and the stallion shifted awkwardly as the sapphire mare frowned a little, then leaned forwards and said moodily: "If thou stares at us like such much longer, Sin, I may have to trade thy coffee for slumbertea."

Innocence blinked a few times, then she blushed and cleared her throat before smiling and lying lamely: "Sorry, I just... I was wondering what we should be doing. Hecate never gave me any specific instructions, really..."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then shrugs before the sapphire mare closed her eyes... and above, Twilight Sparkle frowned a little before he turned hesitant eyes up towards Hecate, as she absently brushed a bit of dried blood from her mane. "They're there, they just... want to know what to do. And Innocence is acting a little... weird."

"I don't care." Hecate said sourly, and then she shook her head briefly before saying contemptibly: "And if you really don't believe that daughter of yours doesn't know what to do, then you're fools."

"Maybe we just want to pretend we don't. We want to see her real intentions. We want to give her a chance, like we gave you a chance." Twilight Sparkle replied in a quiet, even voice, and Hecate looked moodily at the violet mare for a few moments before she sighed tiredly and nodded slowly.

She looked away for a moment, then said finally: "Innocence should shape the Tyrant Wyrm with thaumaturgy. Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild should be the ones to give it life and power."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight nodded hesitantly. But for a few seconds, she only looked up at Hecate, and the goddess scowled back down to her in response after a moment before the Lich gave a brief smile and murmured: "I just wanted to say thank you. For helping us with Innocence, in your own way. I really appreciate it, Hecate, and... I'm really glad for it, too. I hope you know that."

"I hope you know that I don't care." Hecate retorted disgustedly, and then she shook her head and reached down to shove Twilight away with one claw, rolling her eyes. "Just try and do what you've been asked. Preferably with as little emotional involvement as possible."

Twilight Sparkle only smiled faintly, then she looked back down towards the garbage pit and took a slow breath, closing her eyes and concentrating. Hecate glanced at the Lich, her expression irritable... but she seemed curious, her eyes studying the violet mare closely, watching how she reacted, the way her features tensed slightly, sensing the magic that emanated from her body.

Twilight had all her focus on her partners at the moment, however, passing her experiences as well as suggestions down to Luna and Scrivener... and below, in the mire pit, both ponies nodded in unconscious synchronization before Scrivener Blooms grimaced a little, raising a Talon and saying moodily: "Great. Well uh... okay, Sin. Antares... mentioned you were able to shape a Tyrant Wyrm body. Do you think you can do that again? Apparently you're going to build one and then... I'm going to bring it to life."

"I don't think I can do it by myself." Sin's voice would have been childishly, almost-insultingly innocent if she had just managed to hide a little bit more of that sly tone creeping through it... although the grin on her face and the gleam in her eye also didn't help matters much in terms of making her sound believable. "I think you should help, Daddy... and besides, my Tyrant Wyrm body isn't anything really special. We should strive to make something... special, right?"

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a little at this, shifting uneasily before Luna nudged him firmly, and then the sapphire mare said pointedly: "But it must be something that answers to Scrivy, Sin. Thou shall have to forgive us but... we have several reasons we think it best that thou art not left in possession of a world destroyer."

"I promise I won't challenge Daddy for ownership of the Wyrm." Sin said softly, and even though it did frustrate her a little... at the same time, she wasn't lying, and it wasn't like there was anything she could do, anyway. Scrivener's control over the mire was much better than hers, and some instinct inside her told her that even if it hadn't been, her father would have an affinity with the Tyrant Wyrm that she wouldn't be able to match anyway.

Both of her parents were looking at her though, and Innocence cleared her throat before she said awkwardly: "I'm just... I'm trying not to argue, that's all. I could if I wanted to, but... what would be the point? Besides, I... I love you both. I feel safe with you both. I never had safety with Gymbr... I'd... forgotten what it was like to have..."

She looked down, feeling a faint pulse through the mire, then she shook her head hurriedly out and mumbled: "Sorry. I just... I think it's just the mire affecting my emotions and making me sound a little... silly."

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild traded looks, then faint smiles and shrugs, and there was an awkward quiet for a little while before the stallion nodded a few times and said softly: "Then don't worry about it, okay? Just remember that we all love you too... me, Twilight, and Luna. We're here for you, and we want you to feel... welcome in our family again and... when we can trust you more, Sin, then we can talk about more... everything."

He realized a little lamely after a moment that he hadn't exactly said... anything, really. But Innocence was smiling at him happily, nodding firmly a few times as if he'd given some monumental speech, and the stallion sighed a little before frowning curiously as he tested a claw against the mire. He realized how clearly he could feel his daughter through it when he concentrated even just a little, and the earth pony couldn't help but test this...

He felt... a wild array of emotions, good and bad, and so many of them were so... so _strong_. Maybe that was what Gymbr had done to their daughter... not just the playing with her mind and forcing her to live by his rules, he had made her emotions so powerful and distorted that she couldn't really tell what was up or down, good or bad: everything was just _intense_, and that would make pleasure impossible to deny...

He shook his head out hurriedly, biting his cheek before he cleared his throat and looked up at his daughter when Innocence frowned at him worriedly. It didn't seem like she'd noticed what he was doing, so he simply shrugged lamely before saying finally: "I... I really have no clue how to start this."

Innocence only laughed at this, smiling at him, and Luna couldn't help but give Scrivener a faintly-amused look: for a pony who believed herself to be so well-versed in the arts of lying and manipulation, Innocence sure wasn't that difficult of a mark herself. "Oh, then let me go ahead and show you, Daddy, okay? I'll start, but... you make changes as you see fit. I'm sure that we'll be able to interact well."

Scrivener Blooms only nodded hesitantly, then he and Luna watched as Innocence turned calmly around, shoving her claws into the mire and shivering a little as she murmured: "The more Panacea, the easier it is to utilize it... it's alive, Daddy. Never forget that it's alive... and the bigger the servant... the more power it has."

She breathed slowly in and out before baring her fangs and flexing down against the poison, and Scrivener and Luna both stared in amazement as in front of her, the dark corruption began to rumble and ripple. A whirlpool spread slowly through the dark gunk in front of her, but one that went against the laws of physics and reality, pulling more ooze into itself and not forming a vortex, but becoming a swirling hill that was steadily stretching towards the roof as Innocence whispered: "Power. Power creates. Power is the root of everything."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, but neither he nor Luna knew what to say... what they even _could_ say, as the hill of mire compressed itself at the sides and strange ripples formed over its surface, breaking up the constant flow, making it into something... chaotic, malformed, mutative.

The shape transformed, changed... became Wyrm-like, as its body rippled, as its surface hardened here and there. Innocence grinned wider, eyes flashing before she laughed as she stepped back, looking with delight over the semisolid, basic Wyrm shape she had created before she gestured eagerly to her parents. "Come on, come on! I want to do it together!"

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then the sapphire mare shrugged and shoved the stallion forwards, smiling awkwardly: maybe it was a little bizarre for a family activity, but at the same time, this was probably the first time their daughter had actually asked them to do something with her since she'd been lost to them. That was a plea that the stallion couldn't really fight, and Luna didn't want him to... _in fact..._ "Can I help as well?"

"I..." Innocence looked thoughtfully over her shoulder, and then she smiled suddenly, saying quietly: "Yes, I think you can, Mutt. Focus on Daddy, draw on his powers and use your soulstone horn to replicate them... the mire should listen to you. If it listens to Twilight Sparkle, it'll listen to you."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, then both simply shrugged: it sounded like something they would simply have to try and do to get a grasp of. But neither really had a problem with that, as Luna cracked her neck and looked both uneasily and with strange pleasure over this thing they were making: a Tyrant Wyrm, a monster that had become forgotten legend in Equestria's past, a parasite that could destroy entire worlds... and here they were, trying to make one that was even better than Valthrudnir ever had.

Luna's horn glowed, concentrating on the creature's chest, just wanting to see what she could do... and over its semisolid body, mire turned to hard crystal, and then took on a different texture, becoming armory scale. Luna's eyes widened in surprise, and her horn flashed... and a moment later, the scales were just mire again, except they had... the faintest blue tinge, she thought.

Without realizing it, she focused again, wondering if she could somehow change the colors of the beast... and a moment later, her soulstone horn pulsed, and the patchy spot she had already affected transformed, turning a dark blue. Luna's eyes widened, and the scales shifted, becoming greener... then reddish... and then they were black again.

"That's great, Mutt! You can help us put on the scales and deal with the cosmetic changes... I bet with your powers, we could even give it permanent bands of runes to enhance it further, like any other construct." Innocence sounded almost too eager from where she was positioned on one side of the Wyrm, with her claws half-buried into a forelimb. Scrivener Blooms had hesitantly taken up position on the other side, but he was only caressing the side of the beast... yet even he wasn't blind to seeing how his presence alone seemed to be having... some kind of strange effect on this thing they were trying to form.

Luna saw it as well, and then she grinned wryly, shaking her head briefly as she watched the entire side of the Wyrm... change. As she saw that its whole body swelled slightly, muttering: "Aye, I am sure I will be such a great help, like a toddler with crayons helping an esteemed painter with his portrait..."

She stopped, then looked over at Scrivener Blooms, feeling Twilight's own quiet reassurances before she added silently to Scrivener Blooms: _And thou must not resist at making this... the very best we can. Do not hold back, Scrivener Blooms. It is crucial that we have weapons that will stand against the Pious._

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly at this, then he turned his attention back to the Tyrant Wyrm, hesitating before pushing his claws against the half-formed entity. The Tyrant Wyrm rumbled, its body losing some of it solidity as mire began to draw upwards from the pit and add to the Wyrm's body.

Innocence stepped back with surprise, pulling away from the Wyrm to watch as the already-large creature grew further. She could feel her father taking over a little, pushing the limits of what they were creating, wanting to make something strong... and if there was one thing that excited Innocence, it was the sight of her parents actually attempting to harness their full strength. Actually daring to embrace the world that Innocence herself had grown up in...

She stepped slowly backwards, watching as the Wyrm almost doubled in size, her expression enthralled and ecstatic; on the other side of the beast, Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth before he finally drew back from the creature with a gasp... but it wasn't because he felt drained at all. It was because he felt so strangely energized, felt a strength beyond strength ripping through his veins, felt this entire mass of mire responding to him, and the Tyrant Wyrm already becoming loyal, even if they hadn't yet even managed to fully-form the beast.

Luna stared with... yes, that was wonderment. No fear, no anger, nothing but amazement and some faint feeling of glee. That delight in Scrivener's power that she knew wasn't entirely healthy, that she knew was dangerous... and yet she reveled in it anyway, just as she did in the stallion's blood and a thousand other things she knew she shouldn't.

Scrivener Blooms looked up over the enormous Wyrm, and then he looked silently down at one Talon, flexing it slowly and feeling so... such a whisper of power run through his body. All the things he could do... all the things he _wanted_ to do...

He felt Luna's hesitant mental nudge, followed by faster, more excited encouragement, and Scrivener Blooms bit his lip before he flexed a claw quickly, then he leaned forwards and muttered: "Okay. Okay. No holding back."

The stallion stepped forwards again, placing his claws against the enormous limb of the monster, concentrating on everything he could remember about the Tyrant Wyrms, thinking of everything he feared and everything he hated as he dug his claws into the creature and focused his powers. He bared his teeth, his head dropping, his body shivering as he muttered: "Tyrant Wyrms feed off pain... let's give it the tools to feed..."

Innocence grasped into the other side of the Wyrm, and she closed her eyes in delight, not trying to push and shape with her own powers but instead just feeling her father's power thrumming through the Tyrant Wyrm. Feeling what he was doing, shivering a little before he pushed slowly up along the beast's limb, stroking with delight along the limb as she whispered: "Oh, yes..."

Luna Brynhild licked her lips slowly, then she leaned forwards as Scrivener Blooms focused further, making the Tyrant Wyrm ripple before its scales began to solidify. Its shape hardened, took on more definite form as its mire-like flesh crystallized, then became armor-like scales. Its whole form shuddered as life visibly spread through the Tyrant Wyrm, and its jaws opened to exhale a thick plume of black smog as a pulse of terrible, unholy blue light pulsed through its sockets.

The creature's limbs flexed as Scrivener breathed hard in and out, a faint tremor of pain running through his body, but he disregarded it as he dug his claws deeper into the Tyrant Wyrm's limb, gritting his teeth as he focused his powers through it. The monster rippled strangely again as it thickened out slightly, becoming more solid and coherent as it shook its large head, horns pushing up from the monster's skull as its jaws gaped open again so it could roar towards the skies.

Scrivener Blooms could feel his powers filling this puppet up, shaping it, and he could feel something else inside him twisting eagerly, hungrily, wanting to do more... to truly make this the most fearsome, the most powerful, the most dangerous he could. And he could feel himself drawing seemingly-endless amounts of energy from the mire, just as clearly as he could feel Innocence's powers helping to shape and give life to this terrible monstrosity.

The Tyrant Wyrm arched its back, then grinned savagely as it finished solidifying: it had a crown of six massive horns standing out of its skull, as well as a thick, edged ridge that went from its forehead and ran down its spine to its tail. Its scales still seemed almost crystalline in places, and it lacked the usual tell-tale sign of the Tyrant Wyrm: there were no pistons, just as its overall build was more draconic, less front-heavy. It was... Scrivener almost wanted to say 'beautiful.'

He and Innocence stared over it as Luna's eyes gleamed, and then she began to lean forwards... before all three ponies stared in disbelief as the Tyrant Wyrm opened its mouth and vomited out a hail of black sludge. It didn't seem the least bit bothered by this, but then again Scrivener didn't think Tyrant Wyrms could precisely feel pain or discomfort.

He stared dumbly up at the creature, and then winced when a sentry orb shot narrowly past his head, the stallion grimacing as this began to rapidly whirl around the Wyrm, examining every inch of the creature. Then it suddenly halted and buzzed loudly, glowing in faint pulses as it transmitted information to Hecate.

There was silence for a few moments, and then there was an awkward little noise in Scrivener's mind before Twilight's voice said lamely: _Hecate says she... that there are a few... problems with the design. She has a few changes that she wants to make._

"What?" Scrivener felt oddly offended as he looked up... and then he winced as the Tyrant Wyrm vomited mire again before calmly straightening. "That. I'm sure that's going to stop. Innocence, why the hell is it doing that?"

"I don't know." Innocence said lamely, shaking her head vehemently, and then she hesitated before adding: "And well... I mean, it is missing a Kundalini..."

"How the hell do we make a Kundalini?" Scrivener couldn't help but feel some of his enthusiasm plummet: he was only a little apprehensive of trying to shape and create a Tyrant Wyrm through magic, but from what he knew about the core of the Wyrms, what powered them... "No, I mean... look, it's fine-"

The Tyrant Wyrm leaned forwards and vomited again, and Scrivener groaned and rolled his eyes... then simply stared in dumb disbelief as the Tyrant Wyrm slowly dropped its face down into the ground. Its grin had frozen, and patches over its body were starting to turn a listless gray, pulsing like infections as the stallion stared and Innocence winced, mumbling: "That's not good."

Luna mouthed wordlessly, and then she looked up with a frown at Twilight's next words as the Lich said quickly into their minds: _It needs the bone pistons, for one thing... the pistons are what keeps the mire flowing through the body-_

"Aye, that is correct. A Tyrant Wyrm with those wretched spikes broken eventually becomes slow and clumsy, and loses the ability to spread its infection. But 'tis a very, very difficult weak point to utilize. One rarely has the luxury of time when dealing with a Tyrant Wyrm." Luna muttered, shaking her head briefly. "But how will we put giant spikes of bone in the damnable thing's back now?"

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, shifting uneasily before he turned his eyes towards Innocence, as the young mare said hesitantly: "Those shouldn't be hard to form... we just have to concentrate on what we know about the Wyrms, what the purpose of that anatomy is, and then it should pretty much form on its own... but the Kundalini, to power it all, that's a lot trickier..."

Scrivener grunted, glancing up as he sent a mental question to Twilight Sparkle, but after a moment the violet mare replied with a gentility that soothed his mind: _No, sacrifice isn't necessary. It's going to take a little bit of effort, but we can manufacture a Kundalini... it just won't be quite as powerful as one made from... living things. And it might not be able to use the Black Verses._

"But I guess we're aiming for a different function than just pain and panic and destruction anyway." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he turned his eyes towards Innocence, asking: "Do you know how to make an artificial Kundalini?"

"No. We..." Innocence had to cut herself off: both from going into too many details about how had always had plenty of souls to dedicate to whatever cause they desired, and to stop herself from saying something that could be taken as insulting or degrading... whether she thought it was true or not.

So after a moment, the polymorphed unicorn cleared her throat before she said awkwardly: "But I imagine you must at least need Blood Quartz..."

"I believe that Hecate probably has a store of it somewhere." Luna said moodily, glancing over at her daughter before she returned her eyes to the half-dead Wyrm. _Well... if such things can be said to die_... "So what else will this... machine... require?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Twilight Sparkle's voice ran through their minds again in a murmur: _Hecate says the corruption that'll serve as its blood has to be as pure as possible. Innocence is right: as long as you both focus on what you want created, the Tyrant Wyrm will shape itself as necessary, a lot like you shaped Sammy, Scrivy. The only difference between this and a Simulacrum is that this creature is going to require a few extra 'parts' that will have to be added manually. Otherwise..._

Scrivener Blooms nodded hesitantly, and then he and Luna both lowered their heads for a moment before the stallion said softly: "Okay. Well... the Kundalini's important, right?"

_Right. But for now, it'll be okay once you put the pistons in. There's so much corruption that it'll provide all the energy the Tyrant Wyrm needs to power its pistons. It won't really be able to do much until we get the Kundalini in but... for now it should be okay._ Twilight answered, and there was silence for a few moments before they both felt wordless, gentle encouragement from the Lich, a second before her presence faded out.

The earth pony grimaced a little... then winced as the Tyrant Wyrm made an ugly retching noise before spitting out gunk and goop, then giving what almost sounded like a groan as it rolled weakly against the ground. "Great. Well... let's try and fix it up, then."

* * *

At the end of another long, long day, Sin had begun to understand maybe just a little that power wasn't everything. After a few repairs, they were able to make the Tyrant Wyrm they had created between themselves into something titanic, with scales like armor and a warship of a body that would simply smash its way through any target it set its sights on. Assuming its Kundalini would work, of course, once that was brought down.

Runes had been etched over its forelegs by Luna's powers, glowing white and shielding it from the effects of magic; massive bone pistons stood up out of its back, sparking faintly with electricity now and then, subtly moving up and down to keep the dark blood flowing through its form; they had reshaped its lumbering body to thin it out further near the back and give its front a bit more protection. To be entirely honest, Scrivener was a little disappointed they'd had to go with a more 'normal' shape for a Tyrant Wyrm, but he understood that the core had to be protected at all costs, too.

Afterward, Innocence had insisted on 'experimenting' a little: the Tyrant Wyrm was just lounging, but until they put in the Kundalini it was essentially a machine without a motor, battery, or brain. The polymorphed unicorn thought they could make other things from the mire, though, that wouldn't require a Kundalini or another power source to function, and Scrivener had grimaced a little as he'd immediately thought of Thesis, and the puppets he had been able to summon up out of the bog.

The stallion had been a little hesitant to try, but with some pleading and a few points about how they had already created a Tyrant Wyrm, Innocence had managed to convince him that at least seeing what they were capable of if they worked together. She was a little overeager, but... once they started actually working, Scrivener felt himself loosening up, and more importantly, Sin losing some of her wiles and attempted-seduction for actual attentiveness... and honest appreciation for him, he thought.

Luna was watching them with a soft smile that was perhaps a little out of place, considering what they were doing and where they were... but even if they were building strange, half-reptilian, half-pony puppets of dark mire, what brought such warmth to Luna was studying the way that Scrivener Blooms and Innocence were working so damn well together. Their powers overlapped and functioned fantastically well side-by-side: Innocence had the knowledge and practice and skill to shape and create, while Scrivener Blooms had the raw power to give them life, and the ability to interact with the mire and control whatever they shaped.

She was Daddy's little girl... a thought that made Luna's smile stretch all the wider, before she glanced up as she felt an awkward tingle of envy from Twilight Sparkle. But Luna sent reassuring thoughts in the direction of the Lich before she turned her eyes forwards again, watching as Innocence slowly shaped a third, half-Wyrm half-pony construct out of dark mire, giving it a slender body and strong limbs that ended in claws, its tail long and snapping and lizard-like, its head draconic, with a smoky mane and two large, curling ram's horns.

They were fierce... and yet somehow, they weren't threatening, as Scrivener laid a Talon on the creature's back and concentrated, the strange construct of mire rippling before black corruption turned to flesh and muscle, the creature rasping in its first breaths as blue light glowed out of its eyesockets, and then it settled calmly, lowering its head and looking back and forth almost curiously.

Innocence smiled in delight as the creature gave a rumble, then a high-pitched, almost cat-like meow before it turned towards the three constructs they had already created, all very similar: it was how long this pack of creatures would last that would really determine their worth, but right now all Sin felt was happiness and warmth and... and oh yes, power, too. But that wasn't what was giving her the most euphoria: it was the sense of belonging, of getting to work beside her father, seeing _Móðer_ smiling at them and hearing her encouragements... and feeling like she was making progress in helping open up her parents' eyes to the truth of the world around them. That it was their power that would determine how they lived their lives: that it was power that gave them the right to do things like this, up to and including creating their own living servants.

Scrivener, on the other hoof, kept looking at the constructs and smiling hesitantly: he... he loved the power, he did. He was enthralled by his own strength, and having Innocence here working beside him, looking up at him so eagerly... feeling Luna's fascination, and the faintest tickle of envy from Twilight Sparkle, but also tremendous pride... it was all swirling together into a feeling he never wanted to lose.

But again and again, he kept reassuring himself that these strange creatures they had made together, they weren't real. They were only puppets: he wasn't about to allow himself to create actual life. But constructs, like golems... that couldn't really feel anything, that didn't actually possess emotions... that was okay, right?

Yet he nervously looked up all the same, studying the four creatures they had made: were they really devoid of emotion? They seemed to be curious about each other, after all, and were naturally grouping themselves together... and the way they kept looking around...

"It's the life of the mire. The essence from the mire makes them seem more real than they are, that's all... and your own presence gives them more strength, I'm sure. That's how powerful you are, Daddy." Innocence said softly, as if she had read his mind, and Scrivener gave his daughter an uncomfortable look: that last part of what she'd said... "Come on, let's get your mind off things. Why don't we try and make something else? Something bigger and better, or... maybe a special servant for you and _Móðer_... but they're just toys, Daddy. Constructs. Golems. That's all. Besides, if you create them... you have every right to do anything you please to them. They're not real, after all: only puppets, shadows that you've breathed your powers into, extensions of... yourself."

Scrivener shifted uneasily, looking over at Luna, and the sapphire mare lost some of her own enjoyment as she couldn't help but look warily at their daughter. Fortunately, however, they were interrupted by a clanging sound from above, before Twilight Sparkle said clearly into their minds: _Watch out, Hecate's coming down with the Kundalini._

"Seriously?" Scrivener looked up in surprise, then he frowned a little and asked uneasily: "Wait, how long have we been down here? I... I guess I lost track of the time..."

Scrivener turned an awkward look to Luna, who shrugged a little, feeling surprised herself... and blushing ever so slightly as she reached up and silently touched her own features, realizing how exhilarated she was feeling, that there was an extra pulse of strength running through her body... that maybe, part of feeling so free and wonderful and simply _strong_ was coming from the fact that she had been standing in potent corruption for quite a long time now.

She shook herself hurriedly out, then cleared her throat... before both she and Scrivener stared dumbly upwards at Twilight's answer, then repeated the Lich out loud in the same disbelieving tone: "Seven hours?"

They both felt Twilight's faint smile, and the odd tingle that ran through their minds, tinged with emotions that told them Twilight herself hadn't really been aware it had been that long either. But before Scrivener or Luna could really say anything, there was a loud, clear rumbling from above that drew the attention of all three ponies, and even Innocence's eyes widened at what she saw.

Hecate was cradling an enormous sphere that looked like an immense red eye, differently-colored gemstone substructures sticking out of it here and there alongside plates of metal and other things that none of them really didn't understand. Seeing Hecate with a piece of technology that looked both alien and terrifying was nothing special: what really drew their attention was the fact that Hecate was slowly lowering herself through the air, jets of what looked like blue light emanating from both hooves as her horn glowed brightly to keep herself stabilized as she lowered almost gently through the air, like a leaf gently gliding down from a tree... _Yes. A ten-ton leaf made out of hatred, anger, and that nasty instinct little foals have that makes them want to pull the wings off bugs just to see what happens._

The boosters on Hecate's hooves shut off once she was only a few feet above the ground, and she dropped to the mire with a loud clank, leaving deep prints in the soft corruption. Then, without further ado, she simply flung the core down into the poison, and the red, strange construct pulsed powerfully once, Scrivener Blooms wincing a bit as the goddess said contemptibly: "Here. Your heart of scavenged parts. So it's perfectly fine to use corpses for your own benefit, but not to make them?"

"Please don't be a bitch today." Scrivener mumbled, and Hecate rolled her eyes before the stallion looked hesitantly over at Luna. "Go ahead and pick that up and... well, for some reason I think you should try and charge it a little with your magic. Innocence, let's open up the chest of the Wyrm."

"It needs a classification." Hecate approached the Tyrant Wyrm, and Scrivener did his best to ignore her as Luna grumbled and picked up the red core with telekinesis. "Body designed for quick movement, with heavier shielding over the construct's front... larger, Grand Vizier-styled crown of horns for battering, but it's only a little bigger than a Dictator, although likely in a lower weight category because of the thinning of the stomach region... and I see you've decided to give it eight bone pistons instead of six."

Scrivener ignored Hecate completely as he reached up to touch the Tyrant Wyrm's chest, feeling a little awkward with the way the Wyrm was gazing down at him, studying him intently, but otherwise not moving or reacting even as the scales of its chest began to transform back into sludge to open the path into its chest cavity. Innocence couldn't help but turn a smile towards Hecate, however, saying a little too eagerly: "We wanted to design it for better acceleration and agility... I mean, I recognize that it would be vulnerable to attacks from the flanks in particular, but-"

Hecate only held up a claw irritably, saying moodily: "Please don't try and explain machine structure to me when I've been building them for longer than you or your parents have been alive. And what are those things? _Myrkrfrekkr_? No, their design is a little different..."

Scrivener stepped back from the Tyrant Wyrm with a grimace towards Hecate as Luna strode forwards, carrying the red core and grimacing a little: it was pulsing with her energies, and she didn't even have to try and charge it. All she had to do was grasp it firmly with her telekinesis, and it felt like it was eagerly drawing her energies in... "They are not toys like Thesis created, if that is what thou thinks. His beasts were much uglier and less stable as I recall, besides."

"Yes, and all the same they still made a mess of your pretty little town, didn't they?" asked Hecate rudely, and Luna and Scrivener both glared at the goddess, but she only smiled contemptibly and crossed her arms. "Don't think you're both so superior, Brynhild. Over the course of all the time you've wasted down here playing in the mud, you should have been able to do more than create one Tyrant Wyrm and a few pathetic little puppies."

The mire beasts growled at Hecate, perhaps reflecting Scrivener and Luna's emotions, perhaps as a reaction to the derision the goddess was treating them with, but Hecate seemed unperturbed... although perhaps a little surprised that they actually reacted to her. Scrivener, meanwhile, only grimaced and shook his head, looking moodily over at Luna and muttering: "You might as well go ahead and plug the core in. We'll see what happens and then... get out of here."

"And here I thought that this garbage dump suited you both well. Trash, converted from being worthless into something that can at least serve as the raw materials for greater creations." Hecate said ironically, and then she tilted her head slightly and added moodily: "Although I suppose you can burn most garbage, too."

Luna and Scrivener both forced themselves to breathe: the mire was affecting their emotions, both making them more aggressive and causing Hecate's taunts to carry more weight than they should have, and it made it hard for both ponies to resist. But all the same, they turned their attention back to the Tyrant Wyrm that was still waiting patiently, Luna shoving the core forcefully into the hole in the creature's chest with telekinesis before both she and Scrivener leaned up and pushed it the rest of the way in, both wincing as they felt the blood quartz core eagerly trying to siphon out some of their energies, while at the same time making them both feel like they were on fire with emotion...

And then the Tyrant Wyrm twitched before it almost fell forwards, its body shivering as Scrivener and Luna hurriedly backpedaled. The wound in its chest flexed, then rapidly sealed closed with black poison that transformed into dark scales before the creature arched its back and roared to the skies, echoing up the tunnel and making the mire around them vibrate violently.

Hecate watched intently as the Tyrant Wyrm shuddered, then rasped before it slowly turned its gaze towards Scrivener Blooms as power visibly pulsed through its body. It emanated strength and raw, animal hunger as its eyes locked on the stallion, who looked back up at this beast uneasily... and then the Tyrant Wyrm simply lowered its head as it grinned, its eyes flashing as it rasped in the Wyrm's dark language: "_Father. We have awoken. And we live to serve._"

"Hi. Uh. Kid." Scrivener Blooms said awkwardly, shivering a little as he felt the words tingle through his mind strangely. And Luna grimaced a little herself: the words made her horn reverberate strangely, made magic sizzle around her... but not in an entirely unpleasant sense. In fact, looking up over this monster before her... oh, there was amazement, and a little disbelief, and even some worry about what might happen in the future, but no fear at all. She simply instinctively knew that no matter what else happened... this creature before them would never be able to hurt her.

The Tyrant Wyrm chuckled, then drew its eyes slowly around the area before its gaze locked on Hecate, and it asked almost pleasantly: "_Shall we kill her, Father? She angers you._"

"Uh... no. That's... no. That's not necessary." Scrivener winced a bit, looking over his shoulder at Hecate, who was only scowling up at the Tyrant Wyrm. The Wyrm tilted its head almost as if curious, and Scrivener slowly looked back up at the creature as he shifted uncomfortably on the spot before attempting to explain: "You can't... just... uh... get rid of people because they might be a little mean to you sometimes. I mean, Hecate kind of... helped you. Come to life."

"_So we should treat her as Mother?_" asked the Wyrm, and Scrivener and Luna both stared before the sapphire mare giggled stupidly, covering her mouth with a hoof too late as Scrivener shot her a horrible look.

Hecate, meanwhile, only reached up to slowly rub at her temple with one metal claw, looking pained before she suddenly looked up and said in a disgusted voice, in the same dark language of the Wyrms: "_No, you infantile moron, I am not your 'mother.' I am no one's mother. I am, however, a commander, and I order you to enter hibernation. Your programming needs adjusting._"

"_I do not understand._" the Wyrm replied, shaking its head before it turned its attention towards Scrivener Blooms. It studied him with interest, then turned its eyes to Luna with equal curiosity... and finally, drew its gaze to Innocence, who was staring worriedly up at the massive Wyrm, suddenly very much... uneasy, almost afraid. "_You are all our family, are you not?_"

"What?" Hecate asked disbelievingly, and then she snarled over at Scrivener Blooms, who couldn't help but wince away from the wrath burning in the goddess' eyes. "You idiots! What have you done? I... Tyrant Wyrm, what is your function?"

The Tyrant Wyrm seemed to consider this question for a moment, and then it simply shrugged. Hecate's eye twitched, continuing to look frustrated, and Scrivener and Luna traded awkward looks before the stallion glanced up and asked almost desperately: "What are your instincts? Are you a destroyer, or... what are you?"

"_I am Tyrant Wyrm. Our job is to destroy, to infect, to spread darkness._" The Tyrant Wyrm stopped, then it looked down and said slowly: "_But not alone. Never alone. The Night is a grand empire... we must spread its power and its glory. We know that we exist to destroy the Light: but the reason we exist is to protect. We are a new breed, that shall put... friend and family first._"

"What have you morons done? You've replaced the Tyrant Wyrm's killing instincts with your idiotic code of honor!" Hecate snapped, and Scrivener and Luna only traded stupefied looks before the goddess suddenly whirled on Innocence, the polymorphed unicorn wincing away as Hecate strode towards her and growled: "I could expect nothing less from these morons, but you I thought had some potential, some kind of value... that you weren't as stupid or as weak as they are. And you've instead helped them turn this beautiful, world-destroying weapon into a cuddly, useless teddy bear!"

Hecate reached out and seized Innocence's horn, jerking her head back and forth, and the young mare cried out as both Luna and Scrivener snarled. Hecate ignored them completely, however, as she lifted Innocence off the ground by her bladed horn before electricity zapped down her arm, and Innocence squealed in terror more than pain as her polymorph was shredded, returning to her half-scaled, half-pony body as she cried out: "S-Stop it, stop it, it was a mistake! I didn't think it would take on Daddy's... y-you're hurting me!"

"And I'll hurt you more." Hecate said coldly, and without looking, she snapped a hand to the side and blasted Luna backwards with telekinesis before the sapphire mare could collide with her, instead knocking the winged unicorn into Scrivener and sending them both flat as the goddess said disgustedly: "If you won't spank your worthless daughter, I will, Luna Brynhild, and-"

Then the Tyrant Wyrm calmly reached a large claw forwards and seized Hecate by the head, and the goddess had a moment to blink in surprise before it yanked firmly upwards, metal rending and electricity sparking violently around the bottom of her neck cap. She mouthed wordlessly and uselessly for a second, and then the Tyrant Wyrm simply flung the head upwards and caught it in its jaws, rolling the head back into its maw and then licking its muzzle slowly.

Scrivener and Luna both gaped up at the Tyrant Wyrm, and there was silence for a few moments before both ponies slowly looked towards Innocence. She was still hanging from Hecate's metal claw, the mechanical body inert and sparking faintly around the broken collar, her expression just as amazed and shocked as her parents' own.

Finally, the stallion looked up and said awkwardly: "Uh... you should spit that out. You... you don't know where it's been."

The Tyrant Wyrm looked down calmly at Scrivener Blooms, and then it leaned down and loudly spat out Hecate's head, sending it flying down to bounce several times through the black mire before she ended up rolling slowly to a halt beside one of the steel hooves of her own body. The goddess had at least managed to shield herself inside a bubble of energy, but she still looked wet and frazzled, electric mane sparking and cables stuck to her own muzzle and face as she muttered: "Fantastic."

The Tyrant Wyrm growled down at her, and Scrivener couldn't help but give an awkward little laugh before he shook his head slowly, then said wryly: "I guess that he's not so useless after all, huh?"

"Shut up." Hecate growled from her safe bubble, and then she shook herself briefly before the bubble vanished, and the head awkwardly floated up into the air as her horn glowed brightly beneath its metallic casing, Hecate muttering: "I'll have to make a pressure adjustment... I knew that I should have accounted for direct upwards pull in the designs..."

"Aye, thou art quite the carrot, after all." Luna remarked wryly, and Hecate tossed a glower over at Luna as she eerily floated up to shoulder-level with her armor, while Innocence winced and hurriedly scrambled to yank herself free from the claw that was keeping her suspended, half-falling into the muck as the sapphire mare continued sourly: "Perhaps now, though, thou won't go calling us all 'weak' merely because of our affiliations and protectiveness of our family. If thou _had_ a family, perhaps thou would better understand the strength that it can bring thee."

Hecate snorted in disgust at this, and then she turned around and carefully lowered herself down into the broken base: but the moment her cap touched into the slot in the neck, the construct twitched before the arms quickly rose to either side, yanking broken pieces of metal collar away before firmly grasping either side of Hecate's features and shoving downwards, making her grimace as there was another spark of electricity.

Her head hung slightly limp, and without the protective collar it was clear to see where flesh joined the top of the metal cap, but otherwise it looked like the suit was still functional. All the same, Luna grinned wryly as the goddess finally muttered: "I really don't care what you consider strength or weakness, because either way I still consider you to be stupid and pathetic."

All the same, Hecate tossed a moody, measuring look towards the Tyrant Wyrm, and Luna smiled warmly... but then something caught her eye. The way Innocence was looking at Hecate, and the way that Hecate was being almost... careful to keep her side to Innocence, to not look at her, like that would give some great game away...

A strange thought came to mind, and Luna softened as Scrivener frowned, then looked slowly between Hecate and the strange Tyrant Wyrm they had created. It was an insane idea, and yet Hecate was never to be underestimated... although if Luna was right, then Hecate might actually have a heart. A tiny heart, and who knew how much of it would be simply to serve some other overcomplicated, insane purpose... but at the same time, Scrivener somehow suspected there was no scheme beyond Hecate's imagining.

And then Hecate scowled as she turned her eyes towards them both, saying contemptibly: "It's time for us to leave. We'll create a large scale gateway that will teleport us outside of town. Invite the Lich down so she can play in the mud with the rest of you while I tell you what runes to place, and where. As long as you draw energy from the mire to further power the runes, we should be able to get ourselves as well as your pathetic mud-toys out of here. Now let's go."

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild traded faint smiles as Innocence nodded slowly but looked warily at Hecate. The Tyrant Wyrm only rumbled and sat back as the four mire beasts prowled nervously forwards, automatically sitting around the Wyrm, and for a moment this drew Innocence's attention strangely... and for a brief moment, a smile quirked at Hecate's mouth as she hoped that the young mare had gotten the message. As much as she hated to admit it... anyone fighting for a cause was always stronger than someone fighting for no reason at all.


	49. The Queen Of Swords

Chapter Forty Six: The Queen of Swords

~BlackRoseRaven

It was late evening when Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight finally returned home. After they had vacated the garbage pit, Innocence had mumbled something and run off into town, and Hecate had grunted at them and then strode moodily away. Scrivener had reflected that the metal-bodied goddess was a far more terrifying sight at night. After all, Hecate was pretty much the last thing he'd personally want to see striding towards him out of the shadows.

The stallion was now resting in the living room, flexing his aching Talons slowly, his body gone from pleasant and perhaps slightly-overloaded with adrenaline and energy to tired and achy and worst of all, a little floppy. He mumbled a little to himself, then shook his body out before yawning loudly, half-touched and half-worried about the fact that Luna was in the kitchen, trying to put on coffee and even making a snack for them.

"Oh shut up, beetle. Thou art nothing but a fat." Luna complained loudly, and Scrivener only mumbled under his breath as the sapphire mare turned towards him, then paused as she meditatively examined the awkward position Scrivener was laying in. "But then again, with thy rump in the air so invitingly, perhaps thou art just trying to get mine attention for something else."

"Stay away from my butt." Scrivener grumbled into a pillow, and then he shook himself out a little before saying finally: "I do appreciate it, though. I just... you know. You still haven't learned that glass magically gets hot when there's coffee in it."

Luna huffed, and then she hesitated before glancing up towards the ceiling: Twilight Sparkle was writing a short note to Celestia, to tell them about the... new friend they had lurking in nearby forest, hopefully not corrupting too much of the world around himself. The other mire-beasts had decided to stay with him, and Scrivener was honestly curious by now whether or not they would dissolve after all.

"Scrivy..." Luna paused again, and then she gave a small smile, turning soft eyes towards the stallion as she said quietly: "'Twas quite a wonderful thing that Hecate did for us, was it not?"

"You really think that, huh?" Scrivener rolled awkwardly onto his back, looking mildly down at Luna between his own legs, and the mare grinned and shrugged before she eyed him lecherously, but the stallion only rolled his eyes and said mildly: "Stop that. And stop thinking Hecate is actually nice. We all know that she'd save her own skin over ours any day."

"I... disagree." Luna tilted her head back and forth meditatively, and Scrivener Blooms cocked his head curiously before the sapphire mare mumbled: "Well, by which I mean... I fully recognize that aye, she is not like us. But in a way she is. The mark of a Celestia is that she is terribly evil, and terribly intelligent, but also terribly _passionate_. Hecate is a Celestia, even if she is an Evil Celestia. And thou and I both know that she has more than one face, in spite of only being a head."

Scrivener grunted, and then he felt somehow unsurprised as a voice remarked: "Well, she is one of the tri-goddesses. They're actually more common than you think... well, you know. Common for something that's really quite rare. Not a lot of gods and goddesses running around. They're like gold monsters or shiny Pokemon."

The stallion only shrugged a little as Discombobulation strode calmly into the room, and then he looked down thoughtfully at where Scrivener was sprawled out on his back before he leaned down and asked kindly: "Is Scrivener Blooms drawing you like one of her french girls?"

"No, I really don't like it when she draws me in awkward or compromising positions. We have a rule about that." Scrivener replied tacitly, shrugging a bit, and Luna snorted in amusement, giving a mischievous look over her shoulder.

"Thou art both great, silly prudes!" she declared, then she shook her head and smiled slightly, looking with entertainment at Discombobulation. "'Tis probably in large part why my big sister adores thee so, Bob... and why art thou not with her? 'Tis a very pressing time for her, I shall have thee know. She requires thy support."

Discombobulation huffed a bit at this, touching his own chest and retorting: "Scrivener Blooms, I am a very dependable Draconequus. I am the Horton of all Draconequus, as a matter of fact, and you're more like... Morton. That mouse wasn't very dependable at all, now was he? Always trying to get his friend to quit. Although he was voiced by Benzoate Ostylezene Bicarbonate, too."

Scrivener Blooms grunted and shrugged at this, knowing by now what to disregard from Bob and what to simply ignore. Luna Brynhild only huffed, and then complained: "Well, thou art still stupid and should still be there for Celestia. She is very... she needs hugs right now. She may be metal and sharp things and terrible but. She requires hugs, Discombobulation."

"Well, sometimes she requires space. Because if you hug sharp things too many times they eventually cut you and you bleed all over the place and it's just bad for everyone." the Draconequus responded, giving the starry-maned mare a pointed look. "Now how is that good for anyone?"

The stallion nodded meditatively in agreement with this as Luna simply huffed. Discombobulation smiled wryly, shrugging a bit before he said finally: "Well, that's rather nice, at least. If the wife agrees with me, I'm sure that the other wife must too. Twilight Sparkle and Luna Brynhild have always gotten along quite well, after all."

Luna huffed at this, while Scrivener nodded agreeably several times. Then Discombobulation became a little more serious, quieting as he tented his hands together, lowering his head and saying softly: "You see, sometimes we all need somebody to lean on... but sometimes we just have to be alone, with a little peace and quiet, all by ourselves. Sometimes that's honestly the best thing someone else can do for you. Love them, and let them go for a little while."

There was quiet for a few moments, and then Scrivener looked up and said softly: "That's true, but you have to know when to be there, and hug right through the chaos and the anger and the up-and-down emotional twisters and... whatever else the crazy, angry Valkyrie flings your way. Because the problem really isn't that you're a guy and she's a mare: the problem is that you're a creampuff and she's former Queen of the Valkyries. But you have to remember that's your greatest asset, too."

"My greatest asset is that I have so many preservatives in my system I'm going to outlive the planet imploding, and yet people all the same love to eat me even though it's honestly more healthy to eat glue. Which in your cases would also constitute cannibalism and yet probably would still be more healthy." Discombobulation said dryly, and the ponies looked at each other, then shrugged. "And you can say all you like that mares and stallions are one in the same, but a stallion's face is his autobiography, and a mare's face is her work of fiction."

"Thou art so very fortunate that part of the reason Celestia dotes on thee so much is because she is a terrible misogynist." Luna said with wry entertainment, shaking her head and grinning a little despite herself. "Tell me, Bob: why do the mares and stallions of this world demand not just rights, but privileges, respect and wealth, when in the old days we knew these things were only attained over time and great effort? Why do the ponies of this world believe so wholeheartedly that they are entitled to fame and glory from naught but living, and feel like their lives have meaning only if they are able to bask in the glowy attention of others?"

Discombobulation looked up thoughtfully at this, then he rubbed slowly at the underside of his muzzle, looking very serious and musing for a few moments before he finally looked up and said solemnly: "Care Bears."

"Care Bears? What evil, wretched things are these?" Luna asked curiously, looking up at Discombobulation and tilting her head with interest, and Discombobulation only smiled wryly, tenting his fingers calmly.

"They were dangerous indeed. More dangerous than we ever gave them credit for. Clearly it was all a conspiracy, because as everyone knows... the real Care Bears were all based around National Socialism. And that's a bad thing, by the way: some day I'll explain precisely why." the Draconequus replied calmly, nodding a few times.

Scrivener Blooms looked meditatively up at this, and Luna looked thoughtful before she asked curiously: "Then if the Care Bears were such a terrible threat, then why were they never slain?"

"Much like our own universe, they were protected by a general audiences rating. Although, as you can clearly see yourself, that didn't work out all that well." Discombobulation motioned absently at the air around them, then he shook his head and said wryly: "But of course, when you bounce from one world to the next, things all too often get a little disjointed. Especially when you're trying to write about the fourth generation of a children's show based entirely around magical talking ponies."

Scrivener Blooms only shrugged, and Luna huffed, saying dryly: "I refuse to believe that in any other world, we are nothing but a foal's play. Nor shall I settle for this if it is truth. I adore foals, but I shall not be any sugary-sweet story for the ears of babes: we must be violent and debauched and something to turn the stomachs of the weak of heart."

"I dunno, Luna. Not... everything we do is horrible." Scrivener said mildly, and when the sapphire mare gave him an amused look, the stallion huffed. "Hey. I'm sure even Hel has... you know, quiet days. Where she just... knits or something."

"Oh yes. Because after all, if you torture souls every day in Hell, it's not really Hell, is it? It becomes just a standard every-day thing. Like a Monday." Discombobulation said mildly, looking at them with a wry smile on his features. "But Miseryville wasn't built in a day. It was built by a whole bunch of different demons. Even though all of them were named Lucius Heinous."

"That's a great name." Scrivener said after a moment, as he gazed up at the ceiling, and then he smiled a little and glanced up at Luna as she strode into the room, carrying both a carafe of coffee and a tray of food with telekinesis. "Thanks, Luna. I really appreciate it."

"Aye, thou does now, because I am carrying the food. Truly, the easy way to any pony's heart is through his accursed stomach." Luna said with entertainment, and Scrivener shrugged a bit as the mare stopped beside him, then she winked and levitated the pot of coffee over the stallion's body, Scrivener wheezing and hurriedly reaching up to catch this between his Talons. "I shall fetch mugs."

The stallion thought for a moment about asking the mare why she hadn't just poured the coffee into the mugs, then he only shrugged and sighed a little. Luna dropped the tray beside him, almost spilling the little jars of sugar and cream and sending one of the muffins rolling off the tray, but Scrivener Blooms actually felt glad that was all the damage that had been done. Usually when Luna tried to be nice like this, they all ended up with third degree burns.

Discombobulation reached out and snatched the muffin, and he studied it for a few moments before lightly brushing it off and taking a bite out of it. Scrivener Blooms looked over at the Draconequus mildly, but he only shrugged. "Ten second rule. And even if on some off chance I do get infected by a dangerous, murderous virus, I'm sure I have a Will Smith inside to protect me."

Scrivener looked at the Draconequus, then simply shrugged and turned his eyes upwards again, saying finally as he carefully put the carafe aside: "So you're that worried about Celestia, huh?"

"I can be worried if I want to be. I'm Tia's... I don't really know, to be entirely honest." Discombobulation rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head. "Romantic comedies are great, sure. But you only see the romance part, and the comedy part. You don't see the 'getting arrested' part or the 'nasty divorce' part or the 'all things die eventually' part."

The charcoal stallion only shrugged a little, and Luna rolled her eyes as she returned to the room with three mugs, chastising even as the back door opened: "Thou art a grand stupid idiot. Look at myself and Scrivener Blooms and... Twilight Sparkle! Twilight Sparkle, tell Discombobulation that he is being a grand stupid idiot."

The Lich glanced up as she strode through the kitchen, and then the violet mare gave a small smile and took a mug when Luna thrusted it at her, as Discombobulation cleared his throat and waved a hand. "Excuse me, but you're supposed to serve your guests first. And then serve yourself. And then we drink in the order of-"

"We drink in the order of shut up or I will put my hoof up thy buttocks." Luna threatened, shaking a front hoof violently at the Draconequus, and Discombobulation mouthed wordlessly for a moment before he cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly, making a quick zipping motion across his lips. Scrivener only gave Luna an entertained look, while Twilight strode over to quietly settle beside the stallion and reach down, gently taking one of his Talons.

He looked a little surprised at this: even with close friends, after all, Twilight was often very careful not to be overly-affectionate with her partners. Not because she ever worried about what her friends might think about her strange relationship after all these years, but because she was always a little self-conscious, wanted to celebrate her love and be open about her partners, but she didn't want to gross anyone out with public displays of affection. Maybe, in a way, a little... well, not prudish...

Luna was tempted to argue that point, but instead she smiled and remained quiet as she walked over to join them when Twilight turned her eyes to Discombobulation, saying softly: "If you love someone, Bob... then you focus on doing what's best for them, and how you can help them. You remember that your life... isn't just about you anymore, if you want that person to be involved in it. It's about them, too. And that makes relationships so hard sometimes, especially when you have a lot of society... a lot of _instinct_... telling you to look out for number one first. But you have to ask yourself if you really are number one anymore, or if... there's something with even greater precedence in your life, now that you've found this special person."

Twilight looked down at Scrivener Blooms with a soft smile, then drew tender eyes towards Luna as she silently squeezed his claw, shaking her head briefly before she murmured quietly: "It might not be healthy. It might be stupid. It might leave you hurting really badly one day. Or it might lead to something amazing: trust, eternal companionship... a child. Can you imagine that?"

"Not without wanting a vasectomy. Not that. Those even work on Draconequus. Or anything." Discombobulation cleared his throat and looked down at himself, saying wryly: "I'm so very truly glad that all my parts are well-hidden away, like... well. Crap. Every metaphor I come up with sounds like a metaphor for a mare's parts."

Scrivener Blooms shrugged a bit, and then he recited calmly: "The stallion likes to think he's stronger because he bears a stinger: he oftentimes forgets how easily such a thin little sting is broken off in the superior predator's vise-like jaws."

"Oh. Oh. As if I wasn't scared of sex enough, that's fantastic. That's fantastic. You're a fantastic asshole." Discombobulation said sourly, shaking his head with a grumble. Scrivener only shrugged agreeably, and there was silence for a few moments before the chimerical creature said quietly: "Besides, Tia and I have an understanding about uh... that. Which I would very much rather not get into with you silly perverted ponies. What she really needs right now, I can't give her: reassurance that we're actually going to do something about Valhalla."

"I... I am worried too, Bob, but I know that all I can do at the moment is..." Luna shook her head and smiled faintly as she half-dropped herself over Scrivener Blooms, the stallion grunting quietly as Twilight turned a soft look towards the winged unicorn. "Well, perhaps I am not nearly as worried as Celestia. Aye, it bothers me... but I know we will strike hard and soon. And I admit that... other things have been plaguing my attention as of late. One of those being Celestia herself."

"I suppose it's true what they say. You can't go home again, can you? Or maybe you just never really want to; at home there's rules, and you have to behave, and you can't really do whatever you please." Discombobulation said mildly, shrugging a little. "But sometimes we miss our old homes all the same. And if we used to run the house, well..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna traded looks as Twilight smiled a little. "Maybe I should talk to her then. And I wonder how she's going to feel about the Tyrant Wyrm and the... what did Hecate call them?"

'We're not using Hecate's name for anything." Scrivener muttered, and Twilight gave him an amused look as Luna nodded firmly several times in agreement.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Discombobulation said mildly, and then he paused and looked mildly at Scrivener Blooms. "I'm not talking about you, by the way. And by the by the way, I think I'd better let you know that the reason you're so often accused of foppery is because of your obsession with a certain flower used for soppy romances and funerary celebrations."

Scrivener only grunted and shrugged absently, the stallion smiling wryly before he replied dryly: "It's not my fault it's the magic symbol on my butt. Besides, I never really used to reference roses until Luna came along. It's completely her fault."

Luna huffed at this, lightly whacking Scrivener's stomach with a hoof before she said mildly: "And what of Rose Thorns, or thy thousands of other silly little poems? If every time thou used some piece of that flower in thy writing became a real rose, then all of Equestria would be overrun with them. Silly wretch."

The charcoal stallion only gave a shrug, and there was silence for a few moments before Discombobulation said finally: "Well, for once I think that might cheer poor Tia up. You know, like when a website runs a Halloween event and suddenly everyone pretends that they really like all this monster tomfoolery, when in fact half of them wouldn't know or believe in a supernatural occurrence if it hit them between the ears. And clearly I'm not talking about you ponies. Ponies with voiceboxes is already plenty supernatural; ponies with horns and wings and sparkly manes, well, that's all just weird."

Luna grunted, and Scrivener shrugged absently before he said finally: "It's funny trying to wrap your head around what other ponies like and don't like. It's kind of like there's no reason for anything."

"You make it sound like chaos is as nihilistic as you are, Luna Brynhild. But we honestly have our own purposes, our own goals, our own drives. It's not like we're just flailing in every direction because we have no purpose. We might be reasonless, but purposelessness is a chasm that leads all the way to the Void." Discombobulation said pointedly, and then he simply twirled a metal finger and added: "Even destruction is purpose, isn't it? Even you writers have purpose. Just look at Edgar Allan Poe. The raven may quoth 'nevermore,' but it's all in mourning of lost love Lenore."

Scrivener looked mildly up at the Draconequus as Twilight tilted her head and Luna only huffed, then she picked up the carafe with telekinesis to sloppily start filling the mugs, Twilight wincing at how Luna always managed somehow to splatter coffee everywhere. "Bah, who cares of the machinations of writers? They are either too naïve or too depressing to pay any heed to."

The charcoal stallion only shrugged absently, and then he couldn't help but say: "A lot of writers use writers for their main character, protagonist... you know, important person. And a lot of people go 'well, those writers are clearly talking about themselves.' Well, I hate to be the one to say this, but you know that like... every writer tends to put themselves in the position of the protagonist, like it or not. Just like every writer... there's a little piece of them in every character they create."

"What about fanfiction?" Discombobulation asked mildly, and when Scrivener Blooms looked over at the Draconequus dryly, the chimerical creature shrugged. "You know what I mean. When you write about someone else's ideas, in someone else's world. Considering how often you ponies are referred to as a 'love letter' to the first generation of a children's show, you'd think you'd know all about fanfiction. When someone builds off someone else's ideas, even for profit, it's still fanfiction: it's a fan, writing fiction. Considering She Who Writes Ponies has an account named after one of said freaking ponies, and confesses to loving ponies, even if she got paid... a redux, a retelling, a new generation... it's all still fanfiction, you know. It just sounds so much more professional when you avoid that word like the plague."

Scrivener Blooms only grunted, and then he said finally: "I guess when I was a foal I always wanted to be Xenophon. I guess if I was writing about him, I'd probably try and slip into his character, live vicariously through him."

"You can't live vicariously through writing, Scrivy." Twilight said gently, and the stallion only smiled wryly as he tilted his head back towards her.

"You can do quite a lot if you're willing to just try." Scrivener replied with a strange gentility, and the Lich laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, looking down at him affectionately. And then the two looked up as Discombobulation slowly clapped, looking at them with wry entertainment.

"Congratulations. My gag reflex is working again." the chimerical creature grumbled, and then he added pointedly: "You know, I hate to get into this topic, but you also really should try and do something about finding a better habitat for your new pet. I'm fairly certain Tyrant Wyrms are an invasive species, being parasites and all."

Scrivener only waved a Talon absently as Luna slurped at her coffee, and the the stallion glowered at the sapphire mare when she not only cut him off, but spat the hot liquid all over him when she exclaimed: "So that is it, Bob! Thou art jealous and fearful that our new friend will steal Celestia away from thee!"

"That's about as likely as people properly understanding Poe's law. You three don't, after all: you can never tell when I'm serious or just kidding." Discombobulation replied mildly, shrugging after a moment before he looked up thoughtfully. "There are so many references I can make with Poe, you know. References to references. References to him. References to things you completely won't understand, but that always gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside."

Scrivener Blooms only grunted, and Luna huffed loudly before Twilight smiled a little down at the stallion, squeezing his Talon gently. "It is a good name."

"No it's not." Scrivener mumbled, but after a moment he sighed and nodded, saying finally: "Alright, alright. Fine. We'll call the Tyrant Wyrm Poe."

"I never suggested that. That sounds stupid. Only a stupid pony would suggest that." Discombobulation said huffily, and Twilight gave him a sour look, but the Draconequus hurriedly rose his hands. "Hey, I'm not saying anything against you, Twilight Sparkle. I'm making an insinuation about a certain other pony. A former lawyer pony."

Scrivener only shrugged a little at this, and Luna huffed. "As if we would spend any time with any lawyers, Bob. What nonsense."

"There you go, being judgmental again. Judge, judge, judge. That's not very nice at all." Discombobulation said mildly, and Luna only shrugged again. "There are some very nice lawyers out there. Very good lawyers out there. And some very dumb ones, too, which I always figured that at least you'd try and sympathize with."

"I am very talented. I can sympathize and mock at the same time. Simply look at my relationship with Scrivy." Luna replied easily, gesturing at the charcoal stallion with her coffee cup, and he scowled up at her a a bit of fluid dribbled out and over him, Luna clearing her throat after a moment and giving a lame smile.

Then she leaned down and firmly licked up along the trail of coffee over Scrivener's stomach, and the stallion flinched a little as Twilight stared at her, but the sapphire mare only huffed as she straightened and glowered between the two. "What? I am merely cleaning up my mess, that is all. Thou art both stupid."

Then she turned her eyes to Discombobulation as she straightened imperiously, glaring over the mug of coffee held tightly between her hooves. "As to thou. All of this does not answer the most important question: why thou art not back with Celestia right now."

Discombobulation shrugged a bit, and then he said awkwardly: "I believe I have, several times over, Sherlock Holmes. It's because dear Tia needs someone else to tell her-"

"Very well! Watson, fetch my smoky pipe and silly hat!" Luna declared, swinging a hoof down into Scrivener's face, and he gave a little mumble as the Draconequus stared at her with disbelief, mouthing slowly. Then Luna grinned widely and said cheerfully: "I am not entirely stupid, Discombobulation. Thou cannot use any reference more than once upon me."

The Draconequus slowly turned sour eyes to Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich winced and shrank a little as she mumbled: "I really liked that book you gave me."

"What did I tell about sharing otherworldly literature with these two kooks, even in your ice cream swirl brain?" asked the chimerical creature flatly, and Twilight smiled lamely before Discombobulation huffed a bit. "Well, try and decode this, then. No simplicity of mind, no obscurity of station, can escape the universal duty of questioning all that we believe."

"Well you know it's less impressive when we know you're quoting something." Scrivener mumbled from beneath Luna's hoof. "Also, we don't have a silly hat and a smoky pipe for you."

"Oh, we do so." Luna stomped lightly on Scrivener's face several times, making him wince and grumble, and then she sat back, turning a smile towards Twilight Sparkle. "Fetch my other silly hat. And something I may shove in my mouth."

Scrivener began to open his own mouth at this, and Luna promptly shoved her hoof into it, saying cheerfully: "Nay, Scrivy, do not be so crude!"

Scrivener Blooms only grumbled, mumbling something around her hoof that sounded like 'ball gag,' and Luna huffed before yanking her hoof free to lightly smear saliva over the stallion's features. Then she turned her eyes up towards Discombobulation as Twilight shook her head briefly but pulled away from the two, and the starry maned mare absently swung a hoof out to smack her buttocks as she walked away, the Lich wincing and glaring over her shoulder.

But Luna only grinned and shrugged, saying easily: "This is grand news, Bob. I have never before been able to sweep in and save my sister from the demons in her own mind. I shall never allow her to forget this, Discombobulation, never."

"This is all beginning to feel like a mistake." Discombobulation said dryly, and then he shook his head slowly before looking up at the roof, raising his hands pleadingly. "What did I ever do to you?"

* * *

Luna led the way cheerfully towards Ponyville, Scrivener Blooms looking sour as Discombobulation calmly rode along on his back, and Twilight giving little smiles now and then, a small backpack with a few treats in it on her back.

The sapphire mare herself had a candy cane sticking out of her mouth, and a drink hat on her head, iced coffee in either bottle sticking out of the holders that she was slurping at now and then. She felt inordinately cheerful, especially considering... well, everything that was going on right now. Yet for some reason, at the moment Luna could only concentrate on the good. Could only feel good, whether she wanted to or not...

Sure, there was a lot going on, and a lot that was worrying her. Valhalla was in danger, many souls and live were in danger, some of her family was missing... but all the same, she was happy. Because Ponyville was safe, and her home was safe; because her daughter was safe, and she knew that no matter what, Sleipnir and Pinkamena would return; because even if they were delving into dark powers, they were in control, they had new allies, they were going to fix everything. No matter what the cost, they were going to fix everything.

Luna smiled, even as a twist of unease ran through her system and she wondered for a moment... what if this joy, this strange euphoria, was running through her because of how she and Scrivener were exploring the darker parts of themselves? She was happy because all the things important to her were lining up, even though... hundreds of thousands of souls were in danger. No, more than that: anyone who rose to Valhalla would be corrupted or purified or... outright killed, perhaps. How could she be smiling when so much bad was happening?

She lost a bit more of her smile, lowering her head a little, her eyes closing a little, her body shivering a bit. Was she letting her selfishness take over? Even now, she was marching to Celestia like this was a game... when Celestia was hurting. Celestia was angry. Celestia had lost the colors of her mane and her personality had been... charged, maybe that was a good word for it. Charged with Freya's passion, which she was handling...

Well, she was handling it well, and to Luna Brynhild it wasn't a curse but a blessing, anyway. It made that sisterly emotion rise higher inside her... it made her look forwards to seeing what this Celestia Freya was going to do in the future, and what kind of strength she had. It made her remember the old days clearer, and want to revel in them... even if she knew that it was making Celestia hurt all the more as well.

Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both looked softly up towards the sapphire mare, and  
Discombobulation gave a small smile as he remarked: "Yet gentle will the griffin be. You need to try and be a little more calm, Luna Brynhild: perhaps, like the great egg in the sky, you're simply finally hatching after all these years... well. I suppose in your case this moon is more of a cocoon. A cocoon that moves around and pummels things. Perhaps a larva."

"I am not a larva." Luna grumbled crankily, glowering over her shoulder. "And since when wert thou privy to our personal thoughts, Bob? Thou art no psychic."

"I'm a stage psychic. And a bard. Bards are magical too." Discombobulation replied mildly, and then he added: "And I can read emotions, you know. And feel confusion in particular, and you're very confused. But it's a nasty, dirty, unpleasant kind of confusion. I don't really like those negative emotions. They're fattening, empty calories. So please stop being sad."

Luna slowly turned her attention towards Discombobulation, and the Draconequus cleared his throat before pointing down at Scrivener Blooms and saying seriously: "I'm on a horse."

Scrivener sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards, and Luna smiled despite herself after a few moments, shaking her head in entertainment and turning forwards as she muttered: "Thou art truly fortunate thou art so adorable, Bob."

"I'm very well aware of this. I'm like that super cute gang from the Powerpuff Girls. No one will believe they're actually horrible, evil criminals because they're such adorable little babies. Just... please don't throw me to a kindergarten class. By any standard, that's a cruel punishment." Discombobulation shivered and hugged himself. "Out of the mouths of babes is far less dangerous than going into them."

"Aye, thou always wert a favorite chew-toy of Antares when he was a foal. I do not know why." Luna paused, then grinned widely over at Discombobulation. "And now thou art a favorite chew toy of Celestia's, art thou not?"

Discombobulation pointedly rose his hands and covered his ears, and Luna huffed before she turned her attention back forwards as they made their way across the field towards Ponyville's closed gates. But with the raised alerts, there were several guards on duty, watching the roads, and one of these called a warning as another turned on a bright spotlight, the three ponies wincing in pain but Discombobulation only raising his hands calmly, a pair of glasses already covering his eyes. "It looks like someone had a... bright idea."

"That was awful." Scrivener Blooms muttered, even as Luna snorted in entertainment and Twilight just sighed and smiled a little, shaking her head briefly. Then the stallion grimaced up into the light as he added dryly: "Either you or Luna should do something about that, though. It's blinding."

"Aye, idiots! 'Tis us, open up these damnable gates!" Luna shouted, and there was an awkward mumbling for a few moments before Luna did a frustrated little dance, threatening: "Be well warned I can simply punch my way in through these damnable gates if the urge so takes me, and then I shall pummel all of thee present until thou knows my hooves better than thou may recognize my voice!"

For a few seconds, there was nothing... and then both gates slowly began to pull open, and Luna huffed loudly as she rose her head proudly, looking a little mollified. The spotlight was redirected and shut off, and the sapphire mare led the way boldly between the opened doors and the group of awkward looking Nibelung and Pegasi, as one of the dwarves attempted to reason lamely: "We not know it really you... we told to be on high alert...

"Well, there is no need for that. We are... I shan't dare to say we are safe, but we are in no state of immediate danger." Luna said, pausing for a moment before he shook her head briefly and smiled, glancing over her shoulder at Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle. "But come, my family. Let us continue onward to Celestia. If we settle her, we settle Ponyville's heart."

Scrivener shrugged a bit, and Twilight Sparkle smiled a little, lowering her head and murmuring: "I don't know why, but I find it really reassuring how important she's become to Ponyville, you know? I mean, not long ago, it seemed like... she was always something... apart."

Luna smiled slightly at this, glancing over her shoulder at Twilight and nodding slowly as she murmured: "Aye. I think that I agree, Twilight Sparkle. I think it does good for Celestia as well, to be protector of my little sanctuary. My... what shall we call her? Regent? High General? Whore Celestia?"

"Part of me wants to defend Celestia's honor. The other part of me just wants to laugh along with you. But what makes it all truly difficult is that I'm not quite sure which of these parts Tia would prefer." Discombobulation said wryly, and Luna grinned widely as she turned her eyes back ahead.

"'Tis not such a great riddle, Bob. Thou must simply look at who it is that Celestia spends all her time with, apart from thee. That is myself and Sleipnir, and look how we treat her, and look how close we all still are." Luna shrugged, smiling over at Twilight Sparkle. "And even thou art beginning to know when thou should tease her instead of being so kind and generous all the time. And I shall have thee know that before thou and Celestia began thy datery, she oft tried to steal Scrivy from me. And Scrivy treats her like he treats all things: badly."

"Hey. Screw you." Scrivener said flatly after a moment, and Luna rolled her eyes in amusement before the stallion added grumpily: "I'm allowed to be offended. I treat you like... well... like you're a princess and not just a warrior princess."

Luna huffed a little, but continued to smile all the same, feeling an odd tenderness inside her as she murmured: "It has been quite some time since thou last called me that, beetle."

Scrivener looked up, then he smiled a bit as well and nodded briefly, and Twilight softened a little herself as she felt the roll of emotions between them. Then Discombobulation looked up and said mildly: "I have ever been able to come up with a nickname for Tia. Unless Tia counts. Does Tia count as a pet name?"

"Thou should simply stroll up to her and say 'kiss me, babe.' And then reel her in and kiss her. And then thou can simply call her 'babe' or 'baby.' 'Tis such a silly, macho thing, but I think it would suit her very well, all the same." Luna said positively, smiling over at Discombobulation. "Celestia and I do not like soft things, or being treated as if people must always step lightly around us, or as if we must be put upon shiny, polished pedestals. I desire mud, and metal, and bruises and blood. Celestia is Freya, and as such even worse than I."

Discombobulation looked dryly at Luna for a few moments, and then the Draconequus gave a tired sigh and dropped his head, mumbling: "That is the worst plan I have ever heard."

The charcoal earth pony nodded in agreement, and Twilight Sparkle hesitated before the Lich turned her eyes awkwardly towards Luna, saying slowly: "You know... I... I recognize that you aren't very big on political correctness, and I know that Celestia is a lot... rougher and tougher than she looks or acts... but, well... I think that she still might like to be treated... nicely."

Luna only shrugged easily, turning her eyes forwards and sipping greedily at her iced coffee again as Scrivener sighed and then glanced up at the chimerical creature on his back, saying dryly: "Just... pretend Tia counts. You don't need a pet name for her, Bob."

The Draconequus shrugged awkwardly, but remained quiet until they reached the library. Luna was unsurprised to see the lights were still burning in the windows, and even more unsurprised when she pushed the door open and found Innocence was inside with Celestia, the polymorphed unicorn looking more than a little uncomfortable and Celestia sipping tea moodily, her eyes burning with a mix of frustration and exasperation.

"Mutt! Daddy!" Innocence smiled in relief as her parents came inside, half-stumbling around the table before she stumbled to a halt and cleared her throat awkwardly as she looked over at Twilight, saying finally after a moment: "Uh... Momma."

Twilight nodded, but before she could say anything, Celestia looked up and asked a little too quickly: "Can you tell me about the Tyrant Wyrm you created, Scrivener Blooms? Innocence and I had just finished up discussing Valhalla and the Pious. We came to several... interesting conclusions."

Innocence blushed and shifted lamely, looking nervously over her shoulder at Celestia. The ivory mare was... so angry. So passionate, and so determined, and radiated more of a sense of malice and fury than Hecate did.

But Luna strode fearlessly forwards even as Discombobulation winced and flung himself backwards to hide behind Scrivener Blooms, before Luna seized the bottom of the table and attempted to flip it over into Celestia. She only wheezed and made the wood bend and creak, however, the sapphire mare blinking stupidly before Celestia sighed and said tiredly: "I cemented it to the floor with magic. I remember how you used to try and 'cheer me up,' little sister, and I'm not really in the mood for that right now."

"Well, then I shall have to improvise." Luna huffed, then she narrowed her eyes at Celestia, who looked moodily back, sipping slowly at her tea... before the sapphire mare sharply swung a hoof up and forwards, splashing tea out over her sibling's features as Scrivener and Twilight gaped and Discombobulation gave a little whimper.

Celestia slowly ground her teeth together, but only shook slightly as she put down the teacup, taking a slow breath and saying calmly: "Maybe you should leave, Luna. I am perfectly fine, and all I want to focus on right now is business. We have a lot of work to do, but we should do it as fast as possible if we want to raid-"

"Thou art a stupidy-stupid!" the sapphire mare interrupted loudly, and then she shook her head before suddenly leaning forwards almost pleadingly, even as Celestia glared at her furiously. "Celestia, does thou not remember-"

"I remember! I remember many things, Brynhild, like how I am Freya!" the mare snapped, slamming a hoof suddenly down against the table with enough force to crack it, and Luna winced backwards in surprise before she glared furiously at her sibling. "What's a millennia and a half as a pony compared to eons as a Valkyrie, and now I am stuck in this horse's body, like some... great grand joke of Odin's! Horse-rider to horse, how can that be anything except either a trick of karma or some grand joke? You, Brynhild, you look pleased as punch to be a stupid little _pony_ but I have remembered myself, what it was like to have a body, what it was like to be a goddess, to have hands and a woman's form instead of ungainly udders and four legs and a body as flexible as a brick?"

"Thou forgot our equine smell." Luna said mildly, then she poked absently at herself. "And our manes are coarse, and our hide is pebbly and we sweat and fart and are all-around disgusting creatures. But we still have our minds, Celestia, and at least the males have bigger penises."

Scrivener dropped his face in a hoof, as Celestia stared down at Luna for a few moments... and then a smile quirked at her mouth before she struggled to hold back her giggles... and failed in moments, throwing her head back and laughing loudly as Luna grinned widely, then yelped when Celestia seized her by the soulstone horn and yanked her across the table, sending papers flying in all directions before she was caught in a fierce embrace, squeezed tight against the ivory mare's broad body with enough force to make her bones creak.

"Thank you, Brynhild." Celestia said quietly, and then she sighed and gently pushed Luna back a little, but kept a firm grip on her shoulders as she smiled softly down into her eyes, the sapphire mare's head still spinning a little as she looked dumbly back up at her sibling. "I'm glad you're my sister. I'm glad that of all the Valkyries, you survived. And I'm glad you understand me, even when no one else does."

"I... I try!" Discombobulation said awkwardly raising his metal hand, and then he cleared his throat when Celestia looked at him with entertainment before he took a slow breath, striding quickly forwards and up to Celestia's side, looking down at her seriously as she said: "Gimme some sugar, baby."

Celestia looked at him for a moment, and a slow blush spread over Discombobulation's features before he squeaked when she seized him by the throat and yanked him down into a kiss. And Luna laughed as Scrivener and Twilight traded looks, before the charcoal stallion said mildly: "The best proponents for mare's rights are also among the worst."

"If you want to say something like that to me, just say it, Scrivy. Just don't expect me to be so enthusiastic in answering." Twilight said mildly, and Scrivener huffed at her as he turned his head away, brushing absently at his chest with one Talon.

"You know, I might look like a giant macho stallion that can get away with saying things like that, but the truth is... I'm really not. It's like everyone sees the little mooshy poet inside me beneath the layers of giant, scar-covered, clawed Clockwork Pony freak, and they all know how to poke a sharp stick right into that." Scrivener said wryly, and then he paused before glancing back at Luna, who was attempting to poke Celestia off Bob with her soulstone horn. "Besides, they're weird. Right?"

"Right." Twilight agreed, and there was an awkward quiet between the two before the violet mare mumbled, not noticing Innocence approaching: "But I can be sexy too, you know."

"I'm. I'm sure you can. You're a librarian, you can do anything." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Twilight turned a sour look on him before the stallion hurriedly cleared his throat and waved quickly at his daughter. "Hello Sin. Do you want to... fill us in on what happened?"

Innocence grimaced a little as she brushed past her mother, then she nodded hesitantly, looking towards where Bob was scrambling to safety as Celestia almost glowered after him... but the way her mouth had the slightest smile, her tongue sliding out to lick her lips... it made her look far more terrifying than any scowl. "Celestia is weird."

"She's not... she's... having... a hard time right now." Twilight reasoned lamely, looking awkwardly towards the ivory winged unicorn before she shook her head a few times, then cleared her throat and prodded awkwardly: "But... what did you discuss with her?"

Innocence looked moodily over at her mother, then she realized her father was watching her intently, so she swallowed back all the insults she wanted to say and instead cleared her throat, forcing... not a smile, but at least to try and make herself casual as she replied: "The Pious, mostly... how we dealt with them, all the things Gymbr learned about them... the best ways to kill them."

Twilight nodded uneasily, and Scrivener studied his daughter for a moment before his attention was drawn by the ivory mare as she called: "Scrivener, I want to discuss the Tyrant Wyrm and the Mire Spawn you created."

"Mire Spawn. Why don't I ever get to name anything?" Scrivener mumbled, and then he thought absently of Abaddon, but decided that really didn't count: Luna had forced him to come up with a name for the pseudodragon, after all.

Celestia was only looking at him with quiet entertainment as he strode up to the table, which Luna was complacently sitting on... before she glared when Celestia leaned forwards and easily stroked a hoof under Scrivener's muzzle, tilting his head up and making him stare as she studied him thoughtfully, then said softly: "Is it just me, or are you looking a little more handsome today?"

"I... hi." Scrivener said awkwardly, and then Luna slapped Celestia's hoof away, the two mares glowering at each other... and what scared the stallion was how much _more_ they seemed like siblings in that moment, like they were clashing for the thousandth time over an old argument... _and of course that argument is over stallions. I'm getting a glimpse of Valkyrie life and suddenly I feel very badly that I need a chastity belt._

"Oh stop it, Scrivener Blooms." Luna grumbled, glowering over at the charcoal earth pony, and then she poked him a few times in the temple with one hoof, making him wince a bit. "Besides, I must fight to keep thee safe from greedy Celestia. In the old days, Freya constantly stole chosen warriors out from under us. And thou hast no idea how often that was literal."

Scrivener Blooms winced and grabbed at his face, slowly rubbing his Talon against his features as he mumbled: "Oh Horses of Heaven, I do not want to her about your former life as a... as a supernatural people-pleaser, Luna."

"Supernatural people-pleaser. That's actually quite good." Discombobulation said thoughtfully from where he was seated up on top of the safety of a shelf. "I'll have to remember that for you, Tia."

Celestia looked up at him for a moment, then she smiled slightly and tilted her head, winking up at him as she said kindly: "Don't worry, Bob. I'll look. I may touch. But I won't... play."

Discombobulation grunted at this, raising his hand and saying dryly: "You're permitted to do anything you want, darling Tia. Believe me, I'd rather stay out of the icky parts of our relationship. I'm very happy with gentle kisses and the occasional cuddle... assuming you don't try and flop down on top of me, because you're rather heavy."

"You can take it. You've always handled me well." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled and shook her head briefly, rubbing at her forehead before clearing her throat and returning her eyes to Scrivener Blooms. "I apologize. My attention... it seems to fade in and out these days, except when I'm focusing on... the battlefield. That feels a lot like my old self..."

Celestia looked down, shaking her head slowly and laughing quietly despite herself before she closed her eyes. "I am my old self, more and more with every passing day. At first I was so angry with Hecate... now, whatever she's done..."

She stopped, then reached up and touched her own lips, smiling a little as she glanced over at Luna. "Look at me. Making this all about myself again when I had just asked you to talk, Scrivener Blooms. Please, go ahead, tell me about the Tyrant Wyrm... go ahead and talk slowly. I don't mind looking at you, and your voice is very soothing."

Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat at this as Innocence looked almost enviously at her father, while Twilight Sparkle winced a bit, awkwardly striding up beside the stallion. But before the earth pony could say anything, Celestia's eyes flicked towards the Lich and she gave a kind smile, saying softly: "Don't you worry now, Twilight. I could look at you all day too. I just know that our relationship has always been more... tender. Even with my Valkyries, I rarely pulled them aside into bed..."

"Rarely." Luna gave Celestia an amused look, and the ivory mare gazed innocently back at the sapphire mare. "Thou great... people-pleaser."

"Well, I'd rather be very good at it than very bad at it... although some would say I'm both." Celestia replied softly, bowing her head forwards and smiling slightly as she gave a wink to her sister, then she turned her eyes warmly back to Scrivener Blooms. "But I'm sure you're tired of us chirping on like birds. Quiet now, Brynhild. Let your better half speak."

"Better half!" Luna huffed loudly, glowering over at the ivory mare, but Celestia only smiled pleasantly and shrugged, giving her a slow wink.

Scrivener cleared his throat before the conversation could be derailed... and was promptly socked in the jaw, knocked sprawling into Twilight Sparkle. It was more forceful than painful, at least, but Luna still wrinkled up her muzzle and absently rubbed at the faint bruise with the same hoof she'd used to punch Scrivener as she muttered: "Damnable idiot Scrivener Blooms. How dare thou try and be bossy to me? I am thy mistress and the moon and the entire universe. Thou shall not be silent. I mean, yes, thou... thou shall be silent, I shall not be silent, but thou shall be silent when I say thou shall be silent. But not I am saying thou shall not be silent, so talk to Celestia before she molests thee."

The stallion sighed tiredly as Twilight gently helped him sit up before she soothingly rubbed a hoof along his back, and he shifted a little back and forth before saying finally: "We... we tried to make him like we would any Tyrant Wyrm. By which I mean we had no idea what the hell we were doing, but we did focus on... Wyrmness. But all the same, something really weird happened: he ended up being... like us."

"That's not a complete surprise." Celestia said softly, and then she shook her head and smiled a little, studying the stallion with interest before asking curiously: "So you're saying that it took on your personality? Innocence has mentioned more than once to me that you have a very impressive control over the mire..."

Celestia reached out and absently caressed down one of Scrivener's forelegs, half-pulling his Talon onto the table, and he stared dumbly down at her hoof as Luna narrowed her eyes over at her sister. But Celestia only smiled before drawing her hoof back, brushing back her ivory mane and looking curiously at the earth pony, and he finally cleared his throat and nodded dumbly a few times. "Sort of... yeah, sort of. He... he said family was important. He's built to destroy in order to... protect. He's like a big angry living paradox."

"Oh, those are always the best things." Discombobulation said ironically, pointedly poking himself. "Have you ever seen how _I_ am in battle? Honestly, what use is a Tyrant Wyrm that fights like me going to be?"

Luna and Scrivener traded mild looks at this, and then they both huffed and turned their eyes back towards Discombobulation, Luna declaring: "I am somehow sure he shall be far superior to that, creature, for he is like a child of myself and Scrivener Blooms. And as thou hast seen, our children are... have all been special."

She turned a small smile towards Innocence, who blushed quietly and bowed her head forwards, looking more pleased than she wanted to admit. There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence shook herself hurriedly out before raising her head high, saying quietly: "The Tyrant Wyrm is going to be a powerful creature. Maybe... maybe its dedication to protecting its family... will just make it stronger."

It was hard for her to admit this, hard for her to even fathom this concept... but at the same time, she felt like she was beginning to understand it, at least a little. Maybe that was what she felt when she looked at her parents, after all... but she didn't know for sure. All she really felt sure of was that her parents were the path to power she wanted to follow right now... even if that meant trying to put up with Twilight Sparkle, too. Twilight Sparkle, her mother, who had been the one to beat her, to... to reject her own daughter...

Innocence shook her head out, hurriedly slamming the door shut on these thoughts before she awkwardly looked up as Celestia smiled over at her. "You're correct, Innocence... and whether you actually believe your own words or not doesn't matter. One day, you will understand why we believe that so deeply."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence simply gave a lame smile in return, and Celestia nodded to her before turning her eye towards Scrivener Blooms. "I have faith in your abilities, Scrivener. You're powerful, whether you believe that or not..." She gently tickled a hoof along the digits of his Talons, giving the stallion a slight smile as he cleared his throat awkwardly and grinned lamely at her. "They're something I'd one day like to test myself in more... of a personal setting..."

Twilight Sparkle twitched a little as she stared disbelievingly at Celestia, and Scrivener slowly, awkwardly shrank back in his chair as Luna scowled at Celestia. "Oh, damn thou. Thou just desires him because he is mine! Well, thou hast thine own damned toys, Celestia!"

Celestia only nibbled at a hoof, pretending to look innocent... something even she couldn't quite pull off with the sultry smile on her face and the mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, I don't know whether that's true or not, Brynhild. I just know that I'm... curious. And curiosity is the most powerful virtue of all, now isn't it? And please... call me Freya. Freya feels more... right, these days. I feel my old self, coming more and more to the surface, wild and untamed and... I don't want to be the Celestia who was so afraid of embracing this passion."

"Thou shan't ever be that Celestia again, sister... but I shall call thee both, as I please. For thou art Celestia as much as thou art Freya to me. Unlike thou, I do not mind this stinky, wretched, pebbly equine body. And I do not think thou should, either." Luna nodded firmly, and Celestia looked a little less amused as she tilted her head forwards the sapphire mare with an almost condescending expression.

But Luna was unperturbed, huffing loudly before she said firmly: "To the Valkyries, our horses were a part of us, aye, were they not? Just as Hex was part of me, thy own steed was a part of thee. And not in that way, Freya. Now that is far more terrible than being what we are now... even if 'tis not nearly as awful as some of the things thou indulged in, awful, horrible, _greedy_ Celestia Freya."

"Freya Celestia. It has a nicer ring to it and I'm more Freya than I am Celestia. If I ever really was Celestia... if I wasn't just... hiding from my old self." the ivory winged unicorn silently reached up and brushed back her white, braided mane, and then she smiled faintly and shook her head slowly. "But I'd rather not second guess myself. I just want to revel in this... this freedom I feel, rising inside me. It's no wonder I always enjoyed the Celestia I saw in Because Love Conquers All, whether or not she was weak, at her heart..."

There was silence for a moment, and then Twilight cleared her throat before she smiled a little, carefully taking off her backpack and putting it down on the table. Celestia tilted her head curiously as the mare opened it, and then she said hesitantly: "Luna thought this would make a nice gift for you for some reason... I don't know why, because it's got Ambrosia in it, but... it wasn't that hard to make. It's... some kind of wine..."

"_Vanavín_?" Celestia asked almost eagerly, and then her eyes gleamed as Twilight removed the bottle, the ivory mare holding up her hooves and gesturing quickly for it, making Luna grin widely: now if she ever needed proof that this was Freya, then that was certainly it. "Yes, yes, it is! I can already almost smell the honey... oh, Brynhild, it's like you're trying to get me to sleep with you..."

"Now, Freya, if I desired that, 'twouldn't take more than a casual question, would it?" Luna teased, and then she winked and said softly: "I thought thou could use a little gift, a reminder of the old days. As Twilight said, 'tis not hard to make for us, with the Ambrosia tree out back... it took some distilling, but whilst Scrivy and I do not drink, we do keep a fair stock and Scrivener sometimes uses small trickles of the stuff for cookery. Although he always gets the scrunchiest look upon his muzzle when he does so..."

Scrivener only grumbled at this, looking sourly over at Luna as he said dryly: "So what, I like to try and avoid my demons entirely. It just seems kind of like cheating when you use whiskey as a seasoning or mix wine in, that's all."

"Thou art dumb." Luna said kindly, and Scrivener and Twilight traded mildly amused looks before the sapphire mare returned her eyes towards Celestia, who was examining the plain green body with delight in her eyes. "Anyway. 'Tis not hard to make, but do not expect it often, Freya. Both because I may want it for myself and because I have little patience for such alchemy."

Celestia smiled warmly, then she flicked her horn, uncorking the bottle... and Twilight, Scrivener and Innocence all stared as Celestia simply knocked the bottle back, guzzling greedily from the neck as several golden streams of liquid ran down her chin.

Luna, on the other hoof, was grinning widely, eyes gleaming before Celestia sighed in relief as she dropped the bottle and slammed it down against the table, rolling her shoulders slowly and looking delighted. "Excellent. Yes, it tastes... just like I remember."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia gazed down at the bottle, hesitating for a few moments before she glanced towards Discombobulation and held it up towards him almost shyly. The Draconequus looked surprised, and then he hesitated before leaping down to land smoothly beside her, pausing again before he reached out and grasped it.

Celestia didn't let go right away, smiling up at him and meeting his eyes as hand and hoof rested side-by-side. There was silence for a few moments, and then she finally let go, saying softly: "Freya or Celestia, Discombobulation... I hope to remain your Tia, first and foremost."

"Well, Celestia, you know what they say: if I can't handle you at your worst, I don't deserve you at your best." Discombobulation replied softly, and then he smiled down at the bottle of wine before calmly creating a large, oval glass in his other hand, pouring a little into this before he passed the bottle back to her as he smiled warmly. "But I suppose we go together well. Passionate and primal order meets civilized and cultured chaos. Or at least I like to think we are."

The ivory mare smiled warmly, and then she and Discombobulation knocked their glass and bottle together as Luna grinned proudly and Scrivener and Twilight traded smiles. And Innocence couldn't help but tilt her head, feeling a strange, almost envious twist inside of her even as she wondered silently how two so opposite could mix together so well... how a Queen among Valkyries could look at a patchwork doll as her equal.


	50. Atrocities

Chapter Forty Seven: Atrocities

~BlackRoseRaven

They spent the night in the library with Celestia... or maybe it was really Freya they spent the night with, considering how raucous she and Luna got. They sang, and they argued, and Celestia teased them and simply... relaxed.

But by morning, Celestia settled and seemed to regain her old, calm composure, like the coming of the sun was helping to settle Freya's spirit. And as Luna and Celestia sat side-by-side on a balcony off the second floor, watching the sun rise, the ivory mare said softly: "Thank you. I appreciate you being here... reminding me that while we're waiting for war... we have to celebrate. We have to take our joy where we can find it."

Luna only smiled at this, replying softly: "Well, thou hast my thanks for dealing so well with being Freya. As I recall, thy old self used to pummel me for trying to cheer thee up more oft than thou embraced me. So 'twas a pleasure to see thee loosen up for mine own selfish reasons."

Celestia shook her head slowly, smiling despite herself before she turned her eyes upwards, watching as the sun slowly rose over the horizon before she murmured: "Sometimes a little selfishness is a good thing, Luna. It's funny, but... I wish that I could focus on the little details individually, instead of always seeing the big picture and the thousands of things that make it up all at once. If I could just learn to look at what I do have instead of everything that's wrong, I think I'd be a much happier person."

Luna nodded a few times, and there was silence for a few moments before the starry-maned mare smiled over at Celestia. "Write a letter to Morning Glory. And gather up the Fates, unless... well, thou hast not lost control of them already, hast thou?"

The ivory mare was silent, then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "But part of me... probably that Freya part... almost wishes that I had. They're so sad, Luna... puppets, just reflecting what's going on around them. Even if they do have some kind of... of _self_ locked away inside them, I don't know how often it actually comes to the surface... and I'm not sure it would be anything but cruelty to try and make them remember who they are."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia shook her head briefly before she gave a faint smile over to Luna. "No. After they reported back in to me, I sent Imago, Dusk, and Myre on patrols, and Twilight Shadow is doing research in the engineering building. I'm surprised you haven't run into them... not as surprised they haven't returned yet. I told them to do a full patrol of the surrounding area and then to help out the Nibelung until the shift change."

The sapphire mare nodded thoughtfully, then she shrugged a bit and said finally: "Well, perhaps we shall see them when we leave then, Celestia. And as dearly as I would enjoy staying here and chatting with thee, I think 'tis time for us to go. But again, get in touch with Morning Glory, gather the Fates, and if Hel does not contact us soon, then we shall force a contact with her."

Celestia smiled over at the ivory mare, then she nodded slowly and said softly: "I agree, Luna. I think that would be the best possible solution for all of us."

Luna nodded firmly back, and then she leaned over and suddenly kissed her sister's cheek, making Celestia blink in surprise before the starry maned mare smiled up at her. "'Twas good to spend time with the old Freya, but I love thee as Celestia more because thou art truly my sister, and we are both ponies... which makes it much easier to pretend we are equals, when I know thou shall always be... a little better than me, hard as that is to admit. But 'tis... 'tis all well and good, perhaps. Thou art my big sister, after all, and a juggernaut, as Scrivy calls thee."

Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly, and then she reached up and squeezed her sister's shoulder gently, saying softly: "And I appreciate the simple fact... you're here, Luna, and you know how to treat me. As Freya, or as Celestia. Come back soon."

"We shall. I simply desire to get Innocence home... for a mare who claims to be immortal and a goddess and 'old as Antares' – as if that is old at all to me! – she does not seem all that different from when she was a foal, now that she is passed out on the floor downstairs." Luna paused, cocking her head and closing one eye as she looked through Scrivener's gaze, and then she smiled slightly. "Aye. Sleeping and drooling a little. Just like a foal."

"Then go, and... make sure she spends some time with Twilight Sparkle. I think we're very slowly getting through to your daughter, it's just... going to take time. And patience. More patience than I might have." Celestia smiled after a moment down at the sapphire mare, who gazed back up warmly. "It never fails to amaze me what you're capable of when you put your mind to it."

"Aye. I find it rather impressive myself." Luna said cheerfully as she turned away, striding calmly through the guest room as she called easily over her shoulder: "Ensure thou gets some rest when thou can, Celestia, there is no point in working thyself to the bone yet."

Then Luna exited the room, heading to the stairs and down to the first floor... and softening at the sight of Scrivener Blooms standing with Innocence on his back, the polymorphed unicorn half-curled up on top of her father and snoring softly, her claw instinctively clutching against his mane and body. Twilight Sparkle was gazing tenderly over the both, and Scrivener simply shrugged a little before he said softly: "Bob ran off already."

"He has never been good at farewells. Nor is Celestia." Luna said softy, and then she smiled a little and shook her head briefly. "But all is well and good. Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle... let us return home. Innocence looks as if she will sleep for a year and a day. We can check in upon Poe and his companions whilst there, then perhaps Scrivy and I will return to Ponyville to... perhaps we shall try and speak with Gymbr again. We have been putting it off enough."

"I guess she forgot that... using magic so much can catch up with you." Twilight stopped, then gazed softly over her daughter and murmured: "Look at her, though... still polymorphed, even deep asleep like she is. Her control's gotten incredible."

"No, Twilight. Her power alone is incredible. If she had control, she would truly be marvelous... perhaps better than even thou art." Luna replied gently, smiling faintly after a moment before she shook her head briefly. "But come. Let us not meander any longer than we already have. We have already wasted enough time as it is, after all."

The stallion nodded, and Twilight Sparkle glanced back and forth before smiling as she heard a quiet chittering, looking up to see Ratatoskr peering curiously down at them from a shelf. "You help take care of Bob and Celestia now, okay? Even if it's just to hang around a little. I know they both really appreciate having the company."

Ratatoskr almost seemed to nod, chirping a few times before he hopped down from the shelf, scurrying quickly over the wall to vanish into a nook, and Twilight shook her head with a quiet laugh. Then she turned her warm eyes to her partners, and they both nodded before striding towards the door, Innocence only mumbling a little on her father's back and curling herself up tighter.

Innocence was dreaming: she was just a little foal again in these dreams, and she was safe, being carried around by her Father, who loved and adored her. _Móðer_ and Mother were both nearby, and in the dream she didn't feel hatred or jealousy... she was happy. They were in a dark world, and the ground was mire... but the forest around them was beautiful, full of life, and there was freedom, and serenity, and joy in the air. Everyone was happy... at least most of the time. It wasn't a perfect world, where all the problems had been solved, but they did what they could to make the world a better place.

It was such a simple dream, but she felt so content: She felt like everything was coming together, and everything was going to be okay. She could trust. She could love. No one was going to use that against her again, no one was going to hurt her, and she didn't need to be the most powerful thing in existence to ensure she was safe...

And then, from not far away, she heard it: gorgeous, beautiful music, a flute trilling through the air and calling to her, inviting her to enter a new, perfect world. She looked up with excitement, her eyes widening as she gazed off into the distance through the trees, and she saw fairies and fae and all the other things she'd believed in as a foal, as good things, as nice things, as wonderful things, all dancing around a bright, brilliant beacon of white light...

Innocence began to reach towards it, smiling, delighted, thrilled... and then suddenly she was falling, everything around her gone, hurtling down into darkness head over heels as she screamed in fear before her eyes widened in terror as she straightened into a dive and saw ice and skeletons and all the stuff of her nightmares waiting down below-

She covered her eyes with a cry of fear, then crashed painfully down into the ground before panicking as she felt something grabbing at her. She flailed violently, her horn glowing brightly before she squeaked in agony as electricity blasted from her horn in every direction, charring her own scales and knocking whatever was trying to grab her stumbling away.

Then she opened her eyes... and blinked stupidly as she stared dumbly up into the air, awkwardly raising her head and looking back and forth before she smiled lamely at the sight of her parents. Luna was glowering at her, Scrivener was awkwardly rubbing at his chest, and Twilight Sparkle was looking at her with concern, the violet mare asking: "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes... I'm... I just thought I saw..." Innocence said shakily, looking back and forth before she shivered a little, dropping all her usual acts as for some reason, happiness curdled into fear and loathing in her stomach at the thought of that strange, brilliant light.

Scrivener frowned, and Luna tilted her head slowly, saying softly: "Thou hast not done such a thing as this since thou wert a child, Innocence... and furthermore, thou only ever cried thunder when something threatened thee or made thou truly furious. Sometimes both."

The polymorphed mare shifted uneasily, and then she shook her head... before her ears pricked up, and her eyes widened as she heard that beautiful music again. But she was wide awake, and she was still hearing it, and to her conscious mind it sounded far different than it had in her unconscious. Oh, it was powerful, and cloying, and sweet... but in the same way the scent of rot was. It was an insult, an assault on the senses, a reek-made-sound that caused her stomach to clench and made shivers run up and down her spine.

And she couldn't answer her Mutt. She couldn't speak, unable to do anything but whimper as she felt herself dragged up to her claws despite how hard she was suddenly trying to pull back, feeling her thoughts going fuzzy as that music rippled through her mind. Her horn sparked painfully, but the haze growing through her mind was blocking out her magic, making it impossible to do anything but vainly shake her body and follow the compulsion of the rotting music...

The other three ponies stared as Innocence was visibly pulled to her feet by some... outside force. She was like a puppet being pulled by some artless, careless practitioner, her body humping up high and her limbs shivering as they struggled to support her on the very tips of her claws, gurgling and shaking her head wildly.

Twilight Sparkle was the first to react, looking sharply over the mare and assessing her before the violet winged unicorn snapped her horn quickly, and Innocence gasped as she felt magic wrapping tightly around her before she stumbled as her senses were suffocated by the rumbling force of energy. She looked stupidly back and forth, mouthing wordlessly as she felt her mind going numb... but it was a completely different sensation than the compulsion and the daze that had blanked out her thoughts before. She breathed hard in and out before shivering a little, reaching up and grasping her face with both claws as she shivered.

She tried to say something, but she was able to do little more than groan loudly. She could barely feel her face, let alone think... and when she opened her eyes, everything was a blur, just like all she could hear was... rumbles, mumbles. And the mare blinked heavily a few times before he trembled, tears almost pricking at her eyes as a surge of childish emotion tore through her. Twilight Sparkle had just done it again: a single flick of magic, and all her senses were blanked out. All her power, and she was helpless, and Mommy had come to the rescue again.

Innocence tried to curse, but it was muffled and weak. She trembled and gritted her teeth, and then she felt Twilight Sparkle soothingly rubbing a hoof along her back, and it made her so... it made her so goddamn upset, and it made her so... so...

She trembled a little, and then Twilight leaned in close, asking her quietly: "What was it? Was it aural or was it psychic? I need to know what sense I have to blanket out..."

"I... I can do it..." It was hard to talk, but she forced the word out all the same before she focused, gritting her teeth and powering through the discomfort and dizziness to concentrate her magic and then snap her horn upwards, blocking out her ability to hear. She took a slow breath, and then she straightened slowly, looking warily back and forth before she mumbled: "It's... it was a sound. It's music... can't you hear it?"

Twilight frowned at this, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the sapphire mare bared her teeth and said coldly: "There is only one foe we have met that uses music."

"But we can't hear it. I mean, I can't hear anything... I don't think you two can hear anything, do you?" Scrivener Blooms said uneasily, looking back and forth before the charcoal stallion frowned a little, concentrating and drawing on the senses of both mares he was bound to as he muttered: "Wait... I... I can pick up little bits and pieces of..."

"Cacophony. 'Tis awful. Discordant." Luna grimaced as she felt the faintest strings of music touch her own ears when she raised them as high as she could... but to her, they sounded out of tune, surreal, and more like a warning than an invitation. "Where is it coming from..."

Innocence looked uneasily back and forth: she wasn't able to tell what her parents were saying at the moment, but she could tell by their expressions that it probably wasn't anything pleasant. Then her eyes widened as Twilight Sparkle gestured to them and they began to stride towards the edge of the forest, the polymorphed mare leaping forwards and blurting before she could stop herself: "Please wait! You... you can't!"

Twilight only turned a reassuring smile to Innocence, beginning to speak... then catching herself when she remembered Innocence had just deafened herself for the moment. The violet mare studied her daughter, then she grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her back, before the Lich pointed calmly in the direction of home.

And without fear or hesitation, she turned calmly around and strode into the forest, with Scrivener and Luna following shortly after, Innocence trembling and staring in disbelief as her parents simply... left her. Walked into danger without her, as she shook her head wordlessly before whispering weakly: "But... I'm... I'm strong..."

But was she? She had been the only one who could hear the siren's song at first, but she was also the only one who had been affected by it... and the polymorphed unicorn grasped at her features as she shivered hard, magic stuttering over her body, beginning to lose her shapeshifted disguise as she fought back tears and emotions before turning and bolting down the path in the direction of... of home. Because that was where she had been told to go, and she didn't know anymore what else she could do.

Twilight Sparkle could feel the ripples of magic in the air from how upset her daughter was, and it killed her inside... but all the same, she forced herself not to look back. She forced herself to keep moving, lowering her head as her horn lowed and she used magic to scan for the source of the noise, Scrivener and Luna both striding on either side of her and reassuring her silently.

But even worried about her daughter as she was, she wasn't distracted enough to fail to notice the... the noiselessness. Apart from their hooves crunching quietly against the ground, the only sound came from the trees bending and groaning, and the occasional rustle of what was more likely living flora than fauna. No animals were scurrying about, no bugs buzzing, no birds singing...

Then Twilight looked up sharply as she detected something, gritting her teeth... before her eyes widened when of all ponies, Monkshood poked his head out from behind a tree before he scowled at them. There was a certain amount of relief in his eyes too, however, even as Luna asked sourly: "And precisely what has brought thou out on the prowl, _farkasember_? Are there tasty rabbits to be nibbled on? Hast thou finished gorging thyself on tax dollars, and now feel like a yearling or two for dessert?"

Monkshood smiled icily at this, even as he replied evenly: "If we could dispense with the nonsense, Luna Brynhild, it would be most appreciated. As Mayor, my obligations to Ponyville extend into protecting it with... every ability and resource at my disposal."

Luna frowned at this, tilting her head and leaning forwards "Ponyville, protecting it... what, has something happened in the five minutes since we were gone?"

Monkshood merely nodded, and Luna growled at him in frustration. Before she could spit an insult or say anything else, however, Twilight Sparkle looked up as the music intensified, whispering: "Wait. I felt... that sensation..."

Monkshood looked up as well, his eyes darkening as he bristled a little, almond coat rippling strangely as he growled: "There's the smell. It took the foals."

"What?" Luna asked sharply, looking over at Monkshood with surprise that turned quickly into fury as she said coldly: "Return to Ponyville. We will bring back the children back. And we will deal with the monster that has taken them. We do not need thy help or Wolfsbane's."

The almond-colored earth pony regarded them for a few moments, and then he simply nodded briefly before turning and vanishing into the trees. Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight traded looks, and then the three hurried forwards, the sapphire mare growling: "Although the wolf's violence will be nothing compared to mine own. Aye, I feel it too, growing... stronger. We must be quick!"

The three ponies hurried onwards through the Everfree Forest, cutting quickly down a path that the forest itself seemed to shape for them. They ran, and the music grew steadily and louder around them, and the forest itself began to change: oaks and pines and mighty trees had lost their strength here and there, branches withered, bark torn and faded, entire trees transformed by the ill magic into groaning white birches and warped, dying beeches.

These weakened, poisoned trees had formed into a cage, a barrier all around them, and Scrivener could barely believe what he was seeing. A forest of diseased, skeletal trees that they had no choice but to force their way into, one with roots and branches that subtly twisted and turned and changed position to try and slow them down, that swayed with the disjointed, broken melody. But it didn't slow them for long: even as branches all-too-visibly netted down and attempted to form a barrier in their way, Luna only snarled and snapped her horn forwards, sending a blast of blue flame out that shattered the wooden limbs and sent them raining down in all directions.

The three ponies leapt out onto a narrow path of cold sand, and all three looked up in surprise to see several foals smiling dreamily, wandering listlessly down this strange road through the woods and swaying weakly to the toxic melody as they moved. Twilight shot immediately forwards, but then stopped herself before she could grab up one of the children, instead snapping a hoof back to halt Luna when she almost dived right into a foal.

"They're in a somnambulist state... there's no telling what will happen if we try and grab them while they're like this." Twilight said quickly, shaking her head and shivering as she studied one of the foals. "We... we need to deal with whatever did this..."

"Right here, little ponies!" catcalled a voice, and Twilight looked up in shock as Luna immediately snarled and leapt forwards on instinct, even as a cloaked shape launched itself out of thin air at them... and then it burst apart into smoke the moment before collision, covering them both in smog and making the two cough as the Whistler heehawed with malicious glee. "Oh, I got you _good_ with that! Come on, come on, come on out and play, boys and girlies!"

Luna cursed under her breath, then she looked up and snapped: "We are not to be trifled with, freak of nature, thou art-"

She was cut off as a knife shot at her from the bushes, the sapphire mare turning and slashing her horn into this... and gritting her teeth in surprise as the weapon she deflected ended up being very real. It arced high into the air, then vanished in a flash of light as something in the bushes puffed out in a mass of black smoke, as several more young foals only marched mindlessly onwards into the woods past the three ponies.

Scrivener cursed under his breath, then he slammed a Talon into the ground... and grimaced in disgust as he only managed to turn the ground into mush and ash. His powers and the toxicity in the air and ground were just negating each other. Luna growled in frustration at this, but then both she and Twilight winced and stumbled, bowing their heads forwards as the melody changed and electricity sparked painfully along their horns. "Oh no no no you don't! No tricks this time, babe! You want me, you're gonna have to play hide and seek!"

"'Tis too bad I cheat." Luna growled, and then she began to sprint down the path, Twilight and Scrivener both grimacing and following quickly after the sapphire mare, the three ponies weaving in and out between hypnotized foals. The Whistler growled at this, and Luna looked back and forth before her eyes widened in horror and she skidded to a halt as she saw a foal sprawled out at the edge of the path, laying broken and... "Monster..."

She reached out and silently touched the foal's body: it was ice cold to the touch. All the heat, the life, the very soul had been drained from the child... there was no pallor, not even a splotch of color left in either mane or body. And Luna trembled with fury, snarling slowly before her eyes blazed with light as her mane and tail burst into blue flames, roaring: "Come out and fight us, coward! Come out and die! We will not stand for this atrocity!"

"But it was so yummy-yummy-in-my-tummy..." whispered a voice, and Luna froze as the Whistler appeared right next to her, the flat of the knife tenderly stroking her throat, its mouth pressed up right against her ear before it murmured: "And he wasn't even my first catch of the day."

Luna's eyes flicked up as Nightmare Moon twisted violently inside her and Twilight Sparkle snarled in rage, her body trembling, tears pricking at her eyes as Scrivener Blooms dug his claws tightly into the ground, his eyes burning with hate. And then the Whistler snarled as it twisted its blade and tried to tear upwards, but Luna was faster, snapping her head back so the knife narrowly scraped along her throat and the bottom of her muzzle as she stood tall on her rear hooves for a moment, then flapped her wings hard to throw herself away when the Whistler attempted to stab viciously into her breast, her horn snapping down at the same moment to blast him with telekinesis.

He was knocked flying backwards, but vanished in a puff of dark smoke, his mocking laughter echoing all around them before Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight launched forwards, charging down the path again, knowing that wherever the foals were going, the Whistler had to be there.

The trees thinned as they hurried down the path, becoming a wide, spaced-out copse that Luna could see the foals were simply settling in, many seated in groups, some settled into peaceful slumber, some swaying mindlessly with expressions of wonderment on their faces as their hooves swayed back and forth through the air, back and forth, back and forth.

And as Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight skidded to a halt, the Whistler appeared with a puff near the center of this thin section of trees, grinning widely as he snatched up a foal by the back of the neck. And in front of the horrified eyes of the ponies, he held the foal up in front of his maw and inhaled loudly, and the foal writhed for a moment before it lost all color, all vitality, as its very soul was pulled out of its jaws, and devoured greedily into the darkness beneath the Whistler's cloak.

"Stop it! Stop hurting them!" Twilight cried, and her voice was shrill, panicked, terrified... but there was so much hate, so much anger under her tone. Yet the Whistler only laughed, recklessly unafraid of the three ponies before it slung the corpse to the ground... and in front of their horrified eyes, stomped on it viciously.

"Why should I? All are the same under the eyes of my master, the true God of all that is Light!" The monster threw its head back and laughed, spinning the knife easily back and forth to either side of itself. "What's so special about your kiddies, other than their _taste_? They're ignorant, they're dirty, they're not part of our Great Congregation... and all outsiders will either join our flock, or be exterminated!"

"Hope that I am merciful, monster. Hope that all I do is kill thee..." Luna trembled with fury, eyes glowing before she stomped her hooves down as her fiery mane snapped and whipped around her. "Because if thou survives the battle, it will only be so that I can ensure thou will wish shortly after thou wert never born."

"I wasn't never anyway." the Whistler retorted, spinning the knife easily before its eyes gleamed like red spotlights through the darkness beneath the hood, and there was a burst of smoke to either side of the creature before an illusionary copy appeared on either side of the assassin. They looked, _felt_ real, but what gave them away was the faint blurring around their bodies, and the way they didn't disturb the ground as they landed. "Let's party!"

Both illusions launched forwards, and it took all of Luna's strength not to react as they closed in on her, slashing at her with their knives... and passing harmlessly through her before her eyes widened as she saw the Whistler itself vanish in a puff of dark smoke. To either side of her, the illusions popped out of existence as well, and Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all covered their ears as a maddening melody began to ring and clang through the air, joined and empowered by a chorus line raised by raving foals as they all leapt to their hooves, stomping eagerly and howling along with the cacophonous music.

It distracted Luna... and there was a burst of smoke before a cloaked monster lunged forwards and lashed its knife across her face, sending up a splatter of blood. Luna stumbled, but by the time she whirled to face her aggressor, the monster had already vanished with a cackle.

There was another burst of smoke, and the Whistler leapt in at Twilight Sparkle, who snarled through her tears as she lashed her horn to the side... but the psychokinetic blast did nothing but tear the illusion apart, sending up a blast of dark smog.

Another Whistler appeared beside Scrivener Blooms in a thrum of black smoke, crouched and with knife readied, and he half-turned with a roar and smashed it with a strike from one Talon. But the illusion burst apart into a thick cloud of smog, and the stallion staggered backwards as he heard the damned children laughing at him, mocking him, driving up his already-wild emotions and rage before he howled like a wounded animal when he felt a knife plunge deep into his side, then twist.

The Whistler yanked the weapon back as it skittered away from Scrivener, giggling wildly as the stallion turned with a furious snarl and launched himself at the assassin... but all he hit was another cloud of smoke when the monster vanished in a puff, voice echoing around them: "Oh come on, come on! You can, you gotta, you better do better!"

Two Whistlers appeared, and Luna flexed, baring her fangs... but with the foals all around, she couldn't just blast the entire area with magic, as much as she wanted to. But at the same time, her mind was blurred and enraged, she couldn't focus any of her more precise abilities, and Twilight Sparkle was already blasting telekinesis at one as Scrivener Blooms turned all his attention to the other...

Luna's instincts yelled at her, and the sapphire mare threw herself forwards on instinct: the real Whistler hit the ground with a curse, knife only cutting through the blue flames of her tail, and Luna responded to this by snapping the appendage sharply upwards as she focused all her magic into it, turning her whole tail into a searing whip that lashed across the Whistler's body.

It squealed as it was knocked stumbling backwards, and Twilight Sparkle spun around with a shout of fury, snapping her horn down and sending a fireball rocketing dead-center into the Whistler. The monster howled in misery as the blast of flames exploded against it and sent it rocketing backwards, but it showed off a freakish amount of agility, flipping its body around in midair to catch itself on all fours and skid to a halt.

The monster hissed, its cloak burnt and charred, several pieces of cloth falling around it as the shadows hiding its features flickered in and out. Then it vanished in a puff of smoke... except this time, Luna could almost see it as it moved, a streak of light that shot up into the air above them before there was a puff of smoke, and the Whistler dropped out of this dark smog, aiming straight for Scrivener Blooms.

Two illusionary copies had appeared as well, on either side of the trio, but Luna had already sent a mental warning to the others. So instead of reacting to the illusions, Scrivener snarled as he slashed a Talon out, his own black blood spraying from the claws and forming quickly into sharp needles that shot upwards, peppering the features and body of the monster and knocking it off balance in midair with a yelp.

And then both Luna and Twilight snapped their horns upwards, and blasts of blue flame and psychokinesis hammered viciously into the monster, ripping apart its cloak and knocking it flopping backwards in a squealing arc. It crashed down into a heap of foals, and that was the only thing that stopped the mares from following up, both of them snarling but freezing up: they were both afraid that if they moved in, the monster would lash out and hurt the children.

There was silence for a moment... and then several foals were flung away as the monster yanked itself up, shivering as its cloak fell in burnt, ashen tatters around itself. And both ponies stared in disbelief at what they saw.

The Whistler... was a pony. It was no freakish monster, either, like they had expected from the Pious: it had sharp teeth, and it had three large, thick claws that it grasped its knife with, and a strange assortment of holes down its muzzle... but otherwise it was a handsome, pure-white unicorn, with a lithe build and boyish features half-covered by long golden locks. But its eyes... its eyes were terrible red pits, hellish and somehow _empty_.

It grinned at them, then licked its teeth before straightening and flicking its mane out of its eyes, saying softly: "Y'all should have just given in, y'know. The Light is coming. No one can stop it. No one _should_ stop it, because we could all be together forever... but instead... because of you..."

The Whistler seized a nearby foal, and the child smiled even as it was hefted into the air by the mane, the Whistler grinning widely as it spun its knife dexterously before the blade ended up at the child's throat. And Luna froze as Twilight's eyes widened, the Lich whispering: "Don't. D-Don't."

"You treat your little babies so special. But they're not. They're just meat, like all the rest of you ponies." the Whistler said pleasantly, and then he lowered the knife to rest it lightly against the child's stomach, tickling its navel with the blade as the foal giggled, eye glassy and unaware of what was actually going on. "Me? I was designed with all your likes and loves and dislikes in mind, to sing to you, to get you involved, to make you happy about us believers coming in, to make you celebrate the coming of the Light. But that, sweetpea... is also why it's my job to destroy you."

With that, the Whistler yanked its knife across the midsection of the foal, and the child screamed in agony as there was a sick tearing, a wet sopping, a fall of red... and then Luna snapped her horn savagely forwards as Twilight lashed out with her own spire, but the Whistler flung the dying foal forwards with a laugh into the blasts of magic.

The foal was instantly turned to stone by the first attack, and the second slammed the statue of the child backwards and smashed it into the Whistler's face, knocking it sprawling with a gurgle of shock. Then Scrivener Blooms leapt forwards, and Luna and Twilight both caught and flung him with telekinesis, sending the stallion across the battlefield just as the Whistler began to stand.

Scrivener smashed into the monster Talons-first, shoving it back down to the ground before straddling it and snarling in fury as he began to pound the monster's face back into the earth. The Whistler howled in agony as its muzzle was crunched in by the strength of the charcoal stallion's blows and rage,before it managed to lash its knife up, nicking Scrivener's features and knocking his head to the side as he cursed and grabbed at his face.

The Whistler shoved him off, then vanished in a puff of black smoke: but it left a streak of white behind itself as it shot through the air before reappearing on the other side of the copse. And Luna was already lashing her horn down, a blade of energy shooting through the air towards the Whistler, but the monster ducked the high attack with a wide grin-

The blade of energy slashed through the birch tree behind it, and the tall trunk fell heavily, crashing down on top of the Whistler and smashing it into the ground before Twilight Sparkle's horn glowed brightly. The tree tore itself apart as it became a writhing mass of vines and thorns instead of wood, these wrapping violently around the Whistler and constricting him painfully as he howled in frustration, before wincing in pain as the vines turned to green stone.

Scrivener Blooms seized into the emerald rock with a snarl before he half-turned and flung it towards the mares: Twilight Sparkle caught it with a crushing telekinetic grip as Luna concentrated her magic, her eyes and soulstone horn pulsing with power as the Whistler struggled helplessly against his bonds, the physical and magical restraints making it impossible for him to escape before Luna shouted furiously: "This will be the fate of all thy kind, so-called _angel_!"

Luna's horn flashed, and blue flames burst into life over the green stone, the monster howling in misery as it writhed uncontrollably in the pyre. It screamed, eyes widening, head shaking in denial, its maw working wildly as its features rapidly began to thin out, making the creature skinny, then gaunt, then almost skeletal as it shrieked: "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Luna only grinned savagely as Twilight bore down all the harder, breathing hard as Scrivener bared his fangs up at the monster... and then all three ponies were knocked stumbling as the Whistler suddenly tore itself free in a burst of green shrapnel and dark smog, landing with a ragged gasp and stumbling back and forth before it shook itself hurriedly out.

Its mane and tail had been entirely burnt away, leaving nothing but a tiny, flicking stub and a few burnt, strangled hairs, and the spiritual essence of its body had been devoured, leaving it nothing but an emaciated shell. But if anything, its hellish red eyes burned all the brighter with insanity and rage, and only the muscle was left and flexing eagerly with its weight freed of any excess.

"You gonna die for that!" it snared, and then it leapt forwards and vanished in a burst of smoke, a streak of light shooting on a sharp, narrow angle above Luna before it reappeared and dropped from the sky, slashing its knife down. But Luna leaned up and met the blow with her own horn, repelling the attack before she lashed the spire outwards and blasted the Whistler away with telekinesis.

It vanished in a puff of smoke, its telltale light streaking away before it reappeared beside a group of foals, and it lashed a claw into this to pick one of the children up. But something in Twilight snapped as she saw its jaws opening wide, saw the way this disgusting, mangled monster eagerly leaned down as energy wafted up from the child's body towards its gaping jaws-

The mare slashed her horn down, and a blade of dark energy shot through the air, slicing through the monster's wrist and knocking it staggering backwards with a scream. No blood, but only a strange, putrid steam burst from the wound, the Whistler dropping its knife to clutch at its missing appendage before Luna snapped her horn viciously upwards, and crescents of ice tore upwards all around the monster as it flinched.

It looked back and forth, grinning widely as it realized none of the large, curving blades had hit it... and then Nightmare Moon smiled coyly through Luna's mouth before the winged unicorn's soulstone horn glowed as she said softly: "Goodbye."

She flicked her horn almost disdainfully, and the Whistler screamed as the blades surrounding it all snapped inwards, slicing apart what couldn't be crushed, crushing what couldn't be sliced apart. Then Luna's smile stretched into a cruel grin as she snapped her horn downwards, and the blades trembled before twisting cruelly inwards, crunches sounding from the corpse as sapphire flames burst into life over the prison of ice.

There was silence for a few moments as Luna trembled, and then she let out a slow breath as the malevolent light faded from her eyes. She shook her head briefly, then closed her eyes tightly as the last strings of music faded from the copse of trees around them, foals either slumping into unconsciousness or groggily pulling themselves to them hooves.

Luna and Scrivener looked silently around at the foals, and Twilight tossed the rapidly-melting prison of ice a single disgusted look before she hurried towards the foal that they had petrified. She trembled, looking down at its frozen expression of agony, and then she drew her eyes downwards to its stomach... or rather, the... the... _s-stop it. Get it together_. "We... okay. If we take him to Ponyville, they can save him. We'll just have to turn him back... very slowly. And put a sleeping spell on-"

The prison of ice shattered, the blue flames whiffing out, and the explosion sent Twilight Sparkle rolling backwards and foals screaming and panicking as the Whistler tore itself upwards, screaming: "You stupid ponies really think I'm that soft?"

Twilight Sparkle shrieked, and Luna and Scrivener ran forwards as the monster dragged itself slowly forwards on its single whole front limb, broken, mangled back legs wobbling behind it as its twisted and distorted body shivered violently. It was burnt, blackened, scarred and devastated: it looked nothing like a pony anymore, and Twilight Sparkle stared in horror as she scrambled away from it, the Whistler rasping: "T-This... this is just the... s-s-start... you don't understand, you don't... get it, do you? You stupid... stupid ponies!"

The Whistler dragged itself up to the petrified pony, and then it looked down at the foal before raising a hoof as if to crush this... and all the fear in Twilight turned to anger, her eyes flashing as she sent all that rage and hate and fear in a single blast of raw magic at the Whistler.

The monster was smashed backwards, wildly flailing it foreleg as its hind legs scraped and kicked at the ground before it flopped down, gasping and breathing hard as it stared across at Twilight Sparkle for a few moments... then gave a weak, twisted grin, shivering for a few moments before it whispered: "You stupid ponies. We are all nothing more than meat. We are all part of the Great Plan, even better than the Holy Word, by the real master, the true God of Light. And all of us gots a part to play in his designs. Even the Low Born like me... even the unwashed like you."

The Whistler giggled to himself, and then he threw his head back and sang out a long, wordless cry that echoed up towards the skies, making the air reverberate with its force, sending the rest of the foals scattering in terror as waves of force and sound ripped through the world. It drove Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight backwards until they fell in together side-by-side, staring at the creature as its voice split the air and it stared upwards as if in euphoria...

And then a massive, white-iron casket fell from the sky, crushing the Whistler in a splatter of the little gore that remained. The three ponies stared in disbelief at the dark comedy of what had just happened... except a moment later, the two realized it was anything but, as runes slowly began to draw themselves up from the bottom over the face of the heavy, layered casket. Over what Luna realized, from the stylized arms etched over the front of it as if it was hugging itself, from the grill in the face of the sarcophagus that was marked with holy symbols she didn't realize... was an iron maiden.

The case shook violently as the three ponies set themselves, and an awful wailing tore out of the maw of the casket as those runes slowly continued to scrawl up the face of the casing. Luna bared her fangs as Scrivener set himself and Twilight Sparkle looked back and forth, then she looked almost desperately at her partners. And without looking at her, they both nodded sharply to the Lich, who broke quickly away to snatch up the petrified foal with telekinesis and turn, shouting: "Kids, come on, get out of here! This way, follow this path back to Ponyville, you have to go now, run, run and don't stop for anything!"

The Iron Maiden shuddered violently again, the sense of malice growing heavier in the air as the two ponies prepared themselves, watching as the runes spread completely over the shivering casket... and then it simply stopped.

There was silence, apart from the sound of Twilight Sparkle guiding the last of the foals out of the field and sending them running down the path, dropping the petrified foal in what she hoped would be a safe place for now before she turned around. But then her eyes widened, and she stumbled to a stop to drop automatically to the ready... even though she was anything but. Except none of them could be prepared for what happened next, for what they saw as the iron maiden's doors slowly swung open.

The casket itself was large, terrifying... but the thing that pushed out of the casket just seemed to unfurl and unfold and stretch out and out and out, body draped in heavy chains that clinked and clanked around itself as it slowly stood. Its maw was lipless, huge teeth yellowed and disjointed, the upper half of its flat, rubbery features covered almost entirely by a rotting blindfold.

It was Pious, and yet not: it didn't have the countless joints of the Angels of Greater Heaven, but its upper arms were short fat and thick, with huge, tumorous shoulders. But its forearms were long and thin, feeding down into agile-fingered hands with curling, hooked nails. Enormous manacles kept its hands only inches apart, but its fingers were already grasping greedily as it hissed loudly at the three ponies, a long, forked tongue flopping out of its jaws.

The monster's legs were thick and short, covered in spikes and draped in more chains, while it had a long, draconic tail that was covered in spikes, and ended in a dangerous, bladed anchor. Needle-like spines stuck out all along its back, shivering violently as it leaned forwards and shook itself, and mangled, torn-apart wings hung limply from its shoulderblades as it rasped loudly, the ponies feeling the sheer waves of hate and malice emanating off this awful, broken thing before they all felt the gathering of energy too late to react.

The monster leaned forwards and screamed at them, and Scrivener and Luna had enough time to look down in shock before cracks ripped through the ground beneath them and vomited upwards, spikes of rock and stone and chunks of earth erupting in all directions and pelting them with filth and chunks of clay and gravel and shrapnel.

They were flung in opposite directions, both covered in bruises and wounds as Twilight flinched, several rows of stitches snapping open before she shivered as the ground collapsed back into place, staring in disbelief. The power was tremendous, but even if she'd never seen magic like that before, she had felt that same sensation. That same immense force...

"Nephilim." Twilight whispered, and the monster, the half-Pious, half-something else, immediately turned towards her. The Lich saw into it, and the monster glared back into the Lich, and Twilight felt herself slinging a spell even before she knew the beast was responding with a blast of magic of its own.

Blades of earth tore out of the ground on an angle towards her, but were torn apart by a blast of raw force, stony shrapnel flung into the air before Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth and caught the chunks of rock with telekinesis. She snapped her horn violently forwards, and there was a whipcrack as the stones were launched through the air with tremendous force, smashing violently in the Nephilim and knocking it staggering backwards with a scream of pain against the iron maiden.

The beast shuddered, the rocks leaving bruises, and Luna's eyes sharpened as she looked up. Selene had taught them two things about Nephilim, that were confirmed by this monster in front of them: one was that they were incredibly powerful... and the second was that the tradeoff for all that power stored inside them was that they had surprisingly-fragile bodies.

She leapt up to her hooves, then flung herself into the air, snarling and snapping her horn out to launch a blue fireball at the Nephilim. But in response, the monster only glared up at her with its blindfolded features, her magic canceled out by a wave of psychic force that battered Luna backwards and filled her mind with pain before the monster threw its head back and screamed as Scrivener tried to scramble into a wild charge at the creature.

A whopping surge of telekinesis blasted outwards in all directions, driving Luna and Scrivener backwards and even making Twilight wince, before the Nephilim howled as it almost twisted on itself, a second shockwave of tremendous force tearing through the air and surging through the ground. The sapphire mare was battered painfully away by it, while Scrivener Blooms was knocked off his claws as if a tidal wave had just torn through the earth beneath him. The wave of force that followed it was enough to knock the wind out of him and send him flying through the air, bouncing painfully over the broken land before he cursed and rolled to a halt beside Twilight Sparkle, who had barely managed to anchor herself against the blast. And yet what happened to the stallion wasn't nearly as awful as it could have been from the trees that had been both uprooted and torn into splinters all around them.

"We have to distract and flank it! It's not going to let any of our magic past, and we need to get close to it!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, and Scrivener winced and grimaced as he stood up, shaking himself out hurriedly before he and the Lich both ran forwards without needing any further discussion, Luna hovering in the air above before she grimaced and flew skywards, going just beyond the safe distance she could be from Scrivener Blooms and gritting her teeth as she bore through the pain.

The charcoal stallion and the violet mare split to either side, and the Nephilim only snarled as it reached back, seizing the lip of the iron maiden with both hands before it half-spun and flung the heavy metal casket at Twilight Sparkle. The Lich cursed as she dropped on her stomach and snapped her horn upwards, barely diverting the case past her with telekinesis: it arced high thanks to her telekinetic spike, crashing down a moment later on one side of the Lich as she felt recoil twisting painfully over her horn: whatever else, the iron maiden was clearly designed to resist all kinds of magical forces.

Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, thought he was actually going to be able to get in close... but then the Nephilim simply turned towards him and howled, and a blast of sonic force tore over the charcoal stallion, driving him backwards with a snarl of pain as the wind itself threatened to tear his hide open from the sheer pressure passing over him.

Then the Nephilim turned towards him, slamming its hands down into the earth, and the stallion was battered backwards by several large spikes of rock that tore out of the ground, cursing in frustration as black blood splattered in all directions. Luna cringed in midair, but then shook herself violently and bared her teeth: the wounds weren't actually that deep, but they were painful enough that it hurt like hell, and thin gashes had appeared over her body...

But on the bright side, the monster had drawn its attention away: Twilight Sparkle was trying to rush forwards again, and the Nephilim struck at her with more earth magic. Luna took the chance it granted her, dropping like a stone from high above as her soulstone horn glowed brightly, preparing herself to strike-

The Nephilim's arms suddenly shot upwards as the creature arched its back, and Luna choked as the beast caught her by the throat with its long but terribly-strong fingers, crushing viciously down on her as she gasped and grasped uselessly at its manacled wrists. Chains clanked and swayed around the Nephilim as it straightened slowly, holding Luna high above its head like a sacrifice as Scrivener's eyes bulged and bruises formed around his own neck, feeling flesh crushing inwards and contorting as the monster squeezed.

Twilight spasmed in pain, then bared her teeth, all that pent-up frustration and anger in her system boiling over as she straightened and rose her horn high. It glowed with black light as her eyes flashed with malign energies, and then she snapped her horn forwards, a burst of dark light illuminating a cruel grin over her face for a moment as the magical recoil from the blast launched her into the air, but she smoothly flapped her wings to use the momentum to launch herself backwards.

The wild blast of dark energies solidified itself into a spear of black malevolence a moment before it tore into the Nephilim's stomach, and the monster wailed and stumbled backwards as its grip loosened and it curled forwards.

Twilight lashed her horn down, then sketched several sharp runes through the air; these same runes drew themselves rapidly over the surface of the spear of dark matter, glowing a painful white before the spear violently expanded inside and through the Nephilim, more than doubling in size and making the monster screech as it all-but-crumpled.

It fell to its knees as it lost it grip on Luna with one hand, the other barely clutching her neck as its long arms helplessly moved down as if to shield itself, and the sapphire mare flapped her wings hard and managed to wrench herself free. The monster clawed at her, but Luna slashed her horn down, almost tearing one of the Nephilim's hands in half before she dove down in a violent corkscrew, smashing directly into the creature's face and knocking it as far over as the spear of dark energy would allow before she landed on its gangly, bent-backwards chest and began to hammer her front hooves viciously down into its features.

At the same time, Twilight Sparkle lashed her horn back and forth, thick brambles ripping out of the ground around the Nephilim to snap around its throat and wrists and body, restraining it and leaving it defenseless before her eyes locked on Scrivener Blooms as the stallion charged in. And without needing to warn him, the violet mare snapped her horn upwards, the ground in front of the stallion ripping upwards into a ramp that he quickly loped up before flinging himself forwards.

Luna twisted to the side, letting Scrivener pass through the space where she had been a moment before even as she swept her horn down as the stallion drew a foreleg back; the spire struck one of Scrivener's Talons in a hail of sparks, and the metal claw burst into blue flames before Scrivener struck out with it, slamming a rending slice into the face of the Nephilim.

The monster shrieked as it was knocked backwards, ripping the horrible wound through its body wider before it screamed to the skies, and Luna and Scrivener were both buffeted backward by a tremendous shockwave of force. They crashed to the ground at almost the same time, bouncing and rolling in opposite directions as the black spear buried through the beast dissolved.

The Nephilim twisted back and forth, and Twilight's eyes widened as she felt the growing energy in the air even as the creature gave an awful death rattle before the Lich gritted her teeth and threw all the energy she had into one last spell, lashing her horn out-

There was a tremendous blast of force and sound, deafening and blinding both Luna and Scrivener as they covered their faces, feeling the earth violently shaking beneath them, the air ripping around them for several long seconds before the sense of force began to fade. Scrivener could taste dust, and he felt warm wetness trickling along his body... blood, he knew. He just didn't know if he was wounded, or Luna was, or if they had both been hurt. He didn't even know what had happened yet.

His mind ached. Slowly, he staggered up to his claws, rasping for breath as he shivered weakly, trying to force some order, some coherency to his thoughts, but he couldn't quite manage it. He blinked uneasily as he looked back and forth, breathing hard before he clutched at his chest and grimaced, another shiver running through his body.

He looked up after catching his breath, waving a claw to clear away some of the dust in front of himself as he heard Luna mutter disconsolately... and then, as the dust cleared from around them, both ponies simply stared at the ruin all around them.

They were standing in a wide crater now, and they could both feel a strange, weak wind still whirling silently around them, tickling their numbed bodies and driving away the dust. The ground itself had been reduced to sand and a few pieces of shale and glass from whatever last great blast the monster had given, and even the iron maiden had been crumpled like a tin can by the force the the blast, flung violently into the rocky lip around the edge of the crater.

The Nephilim was no more: and as Luna and Scrivener looked back and forth, they realized they couldn't see Twilight Sparkle, either. Not until the sapphire mare's sharp eyes caught on something broken and mangled halfway down the gentle slope of the crater...

She and Scrivener hurried towards this, and Twilight Sparkle blinked blearily before giving a faint smile. But there was little more than a skeleton left... her horn had been torn free, most of her skull was visible, and only the upper half of her body was intact... and by intact, that meant a little bit of hide that was peeling like leather ,and a few whole, visible, polished-looking bones.

"Sorry... I didn't... react fast enough to protect you completely..." Twilight whispered, and Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna shook her head slowly, reaching out and silently touching the Lich's face. Twilight smiled at the contact, pushing her head against Luna's hoof before her body shuddered a little, and she let her remaining eye slide closed as she murmured: "I'm... I'm pretty drained. But we stopped it, right? We... we saved all the foals, right?"

"We... did what we could." Luna said softly, not willing to lie to the violet mare. There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle simply nodded a little before she settled, and Scrivener and Luna felt her spirit drawing free from its earthly vessel, felt that strange tingling sensation as Twilight's essence naturally slipped into their link, made the bonds of magic between them feel all the tighter, drew them all the closer together.

For a few moments, there was silence, and then Scrivener Blooms watched as Twilight's corpse slowly disintegrated, the stallion murmuring: "The phoenix dies, and turns to ash; but soon enough she'll rise anew, just like the everglorious sun."

"Quote not old poets about Twilight Sparkle. 'Tis rude." Luna muttered, and the two looked at each other for a few moments before the sapphire mare shivered. But as they turned around, they could see that this entire patch of transformed forest was dying, rotting, falling apart... well, apart from the section that had already been destroyed by the Nephilim's final attack. "We... we should perhaps attempt to drag the remains of that strange casket back to town, Scrivy. The iron maiden may hold some clues as to the Pious' magic or machinations."

"And we have to talk to Gymbr. See what he knows about... Nephilim. That really was a Nephilim, wasn't it? Even though it looked nothing like Selene, but..." Scrivener shuddered and shook his head slowly. "That power was tremendous. Even though it looked so..."

"Beaten." Luna murmured, and there was silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare grimaced a little. "I wonder if that was Selene's true face... and I wonder precisely why the Pious would keep one Nephilim, but not another. I... wonder many things."

Scrivener nodded, and then he and Luna felt a silent twist through their minds, and they both sighed and gave faint smiles of agreement. "Aye, thou art correct, Twilight Sparkle. We need to ensure the foals have reached home safely. And somehow explain..."

"We were too late." Scrivener said quietly, looking down and shaking his head briefly, and Luna opened her mouth... but then simply nodded silently, looking down as well.

For a few moments, there was silence between them, and then the two turned. Scrivener headed over to the iron maiden to study it for a few moments, poking carefully along the remains and noting that the torture device didn't have spikes, but what looked like large nubs: he grasped one of these with a Talon, then shivered. It was like braided sandpaper, and he didn't want to think of how much pain that would cause. It would be a slow pain, to make it worse, something you'd underestimate and shrug off... then it would turn to irritation, then frustration, then something you'd plead for an end to. But there wouldn't be: they would just continue to grind and bite and rub flesh off inch by inch by inch...

The charcoal stallion shook his head briefly, then he looked up as Luna silently levitated the petrified foal out of hiding from behind a torn-up stump. She approached, and the stallion smiled a bit before he said quietly: "I should be able to drag it back to Ponyville. It's rounded and all, and maybe... Hecate can take a look at it for us."

Scrivener glanced awkwardly to the side: he'd almost said 'Cowlick' at first. Luna smiled at him faintly, then she simply nodded briefly, and the two studied each other for a few moments before the sapphire mare said softly: "Good. 'Tis time to go, then, and... let those in Ponyville know what has happened. And... the bodies, Scrivener..."

Scrivener looked down, then he nodded briefly, knowing what they had to do. They searched the area around the crater, and he and Luna found a broken body, the sapphire mare lifting it gently and delicately placing it on Scrivener's back, before she murmured quietly: "And there is at least one more on the path."

"Yeah." Scrivener bit his lip, then he looked up at the sapphire mare and smiled faintly. "I guess even superheroes can't make it in time, every time, huh?"

"Nay, Scrivy. We cannot... save everyone. We cannot protect every foal. We are not aware of everything that goes on behind closed doors, or..." Luna reached up, silently stroking the pale cheek of the cold child's body. "But we will avenge them. We know now... what the Light is willing to do. That it either acts without reason or..."

She fell quiet, and Scrivener Blooms nodded a little. There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna and Scrivener met each other's eyes, gazing deep into one another as they shared a promise. That they would stop the Light at any cost, that they would avenge the innocent lives it had taken... and that no matter what, they weren't going to let themselves fall so deeply into darkness they would become Gymbr.


	51. Enochian Ranks

Chapter Forty Eight: Enochian Ranks

~BlackRoseRaven

Ponyville was on alert, and Celestia was doing her best to keep everypony calm, even though she herself was filled with fury and disgust by what had happened. Gymbr, however... both sides of the god were only smiling, even as Luna and Scrivener both loomed over their alter egos in the cell, neither exactly appreciating the creature's reaction to the fact that two – possibly three, if the surgeons didn't work fast enough – foals were dead, and the Light had made a blatant attack against them. "Accursed monster, wipe that look off thy foul features."

"We apologize." Gymbr smiled up at them again all the same, and Scrivener grimaced a little. He didn't know why, but the thing that always had and always would bother him most about this entity was how it was clearly... one person, split into two ponies. "But we are merely entertained that you have failed to see the truth of the matter. The Light does not care about what it calls the unwashed, but the Light will recognize your attachment to the mortals and use it against you. Just as Thesis did. Just as Decretum did. Just as every opponent has and will: the price of declaring your love for something is that it becomes a target for those you hate."

Scrivener and Luna both grimaced and traded looks, and there was silence for a moment before Gymbr said softly: "The Light is learning about you. It is likely watching you, and it is likely conscripting those in Heaven who knew you into its flock. You have been foolish to make your friendships known, your allegiances so public."

"'Tis better than to be like thou... so unable to find a friend thou wert forced to make soulless puppets out of the very ponies thou claimed thou wert trying to save." Luna said disgustedly, and both sides of Gymbr narrowed their eyes and looked up with matching scowls, before the sapphire mare pointedly leaned toward Gymbr Luna and said loudly: "Besides, what has the cost been to thee of trying to hide all thy motives and do everything thyself?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then both sides of Gymbr looked down. They shook their heads slowly, then both looked up calmly before saying quietly: "Yes. We know of the Nephilim. We have fought and killed several ourselves. The Light considers them to be Necessary Evil, outlaw and rarely treated as if they are even alive... but powerful living weapons, all the same.

"The Pious communicate with one-another telepathically... and it is also how the Light controls them and sends them orders. They are like the drones and workers of the hive, and the Nephilim are meant to serve as warriors and destroyers." Gymbr paused, then asked calmly: "Did you retrieve the sarcophagus? It is important."

Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks, and then they both nodded slowly before the stallion said finally: "Yeah, the iron maiden... how did you know-"

"Because that is how the Nephilim are kept. Dogs inside kennels." Both sides of Gymbr slowly looked towards Scrivener Blooms, and when they smiled, the earth pony shuddered a little. "They value their soldiers highly, do not ever doubt that. And these Nephilim inside the hive mind have no choice but to serve. But as we have learned... because Nephilim are born of a Pious and a demon, sometimes they are born outside the hive mind. These Nephilim are usually exterminated..."

"Selene. That's why her mother must have abandoned her... I guess she was supposed to die." Scrivener murmured, and yet that didn't sound quite right to him. After all... frail or not, abandoning a creature like a Nephilim in the wilderness was far from a guaranteed method of killing it.

Luna grunted, then shook her head briefly before she turned her eyes back towards Gymbr, drawing her eyes between the weak-looking, still-wounded ponies both resting complacently on the ground. "Why is the... whatever thou called it so important?"

"The Nephilim may be the weapon of the Pious, but it is a sin to open their cages, as they disgust the Light." Gymbr replied evenly, looking up at Luna with a discomforting smile. "But the cages can only be opened by those who are part of the Light's flock... and those who are willing to pay punishment in blood or death."

"Thou... thou art saying that it is sealed by such wicked necromancy, that it requires a living sacrifice in order to open the sarcophagus? More, a sacrifice of those specifically bound to the Light itself?" Luna asked disbelievingly, and then she snarled and shook her head sharply, muttering: "By Mimir's head, this... this horrendous force of Light becomes more and more insane and terrible with every moment that passes..."

Scrivener grunted in agreement, but Gymbr only shrugged, replying calmly: "The Light is cunning and ruthless. It is not insane, it will not allow itself to be predicted, and even if you force your way into Heaven, defeating every foe in your path... the Light itself will still await you.

"But yet you did defeat us..." Gymbr said softly, looking more thoughtful as both of its heads lowered, the creature nodding more to itself than them as it murmured: "We have never tasted such defeat before. Perhaps, if you were able to stop us... you will also be able to stop the Light."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna said finally, trying to awkwardly push all the other countless streams of thought out of her mind for now: "We require information on the Light then, Gymbr. And on everything else thou knows. No more games."

"Games are all we have." Gymbr replied with a slow shrug, and there was silence for a few moments before the dual entity said quietly: "We are not friends, but we are allies by circumstance. You are free to punish us as you like, free to torment us, and once the Light is destroyed, you are free to kill us... but it would be beneficial for us all if you allow us to help. We wish to see the Light eradicated as much as you do... perhaps even more so."

Luna grimaced at this, then she and Scrivener traded looks before the sapphire mare returned cold eyes to the split god. "There is no way we shall allow thou to merge back together, Gymbr. Thou shall stay Scrivener and Luna, and thou shall not leave this cell."

"We are not Scrivener and Luna. We are Gymbr." the two ponies said quietly as one, and then they both looked up and shook their heads, muttering: "And we cannot reunite. Not without our soulstone core, which we no longer sense in your possession. You are fools to give such power to Hel... she will use it only for her own misfortune."

"Yeah, I'm sure she's going to use it for. I dunno, volleyball or something stupid that always brings bad luck." Scrivener muttered, and Luna gave him a dry look. The charcoal stallion shrugged in response, then he said wryly: "Hey, do you know how many ponies die from volleyball? You'd be surprised. It's pretty dangerous for a non-contact sport."

"Is this why thou won't let me play such games?" Luna asked, tilting her head, and Scrivener just looked at her for a few moments, which finally made her huff. "The point is to try as hard as thou can, aye? So I put my best into playing the game!"

"Yeah, and you're a Valkyrie, Luna, while Twilight and I are essentially nerds. Oh, sure, she's a Lich and I'm a Clockwork Pony, but that's just an undead nerd and a... poet." Scrivener said finally, shrugging and gesturing awkwardly with one hoof towards her.

Luna glowered at him, and Scrivener looked lamely back before Gymbr said softly: "Your tricks won't work on us, Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, because we are you. We are the... penultimate versions of you both. We are one step away from perfection."

The charcoal stallion and the sapphire, soulstone-horned mare silently turned their eyes towards Gymbr, and they both couldn't help but narrow their eyes slightly, unconsciously mirroring each other as they both felt the same strange feeling run down their spines. Gymbr knew them... probably much better than they knew Gymbr.

The two ponies looked steadily down at their alternate, so-called 'evil' twins, while they gazed steadily back, one with eyes tinged the faintest-bit greener, the other with sightless cataracts, before Scrivener finally remarked quietly: "That's nothing to be proud of."

"It is not." Gymbr agreed, and both sides of the god looked silently down as they each rose a front leg, one silently studying claw, the other gazing at her hoof. "It is not, because we were perfect, once. We were the most powerful thing in the universe... once."

"Discombobulation gave me a quote to say to you. He said... 'there have been tyrants, and murderers, and for a time they can seem invincible, but in the end they always fall. Think of it: always.'" Scrivener said quietly, and Gymbr glared up almost defiantly at the earth pony.

"Yes, because those tyrants and murderers have always been mortal. Mortality is diseased with complacency, arrogance... and vulnerability." Gymbr replied sharply, and both sides of the creature raised their heads high. "We are not mortal, nor soft, nor weak... we were, _are_, a god!"

"And here you lay, fallen." Scrivener said quietly, and before Gymbr could speak, the charcoal stallion reached out and firmly flicked his alter self's nose with a single claw, making both sides of the god wince back. "You fell. Valthrudnir fell. Think that's a pretty solid proof for that statement."

Both sides of the dual entity scowled, both reaching up to rub at their muzzles with the same short, quick gestures, and then they muttered in response: "But we are not destroyed. We may yet have one final moment of glory, where our ultimate goal is accomplished... and then it will be the tyrant, the dictator, the _monster_ that has ensured the destruction of a force that would bring peace to the universe. It would declare us as ultimate victor."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks at this, and then the sapphire mare glared down at Gymbr, snapping: "Wouldst thou stop referring to the Light as the savior of the universe? What the Light offers is not salvation! It is only chains and bondage!"

Both sides of Gymbr looked slowly up at Luna, studying her for a few moments before it simply smiled, replying quietly: "And how else would you save the universe that does not want to be saved, naïve Luna Brynhild? If not caged, songbirds will fly into the maws and claws of predators. If not leashed, dogs will feast on garbage and roll in their own excrement. If not captured, precious creatures would become extinct."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna shook her head slowly, murmuring: "There is no salvation without free will-"

"Why? Because you value yours so greatly? That is an action in and of itself of what you call 'free will,' and what any intelligent designer can see is a flaw. Intelligence and the ability to choose should not go hoof-in-hoof: they inevitably lead to destruction and suffering, as we the intelligent begin to oppress those we view as beneath us, to regard ourselves as higher than our stations simply because we are gifted with what we consider to be a superior ability to think... when perhaps that is precisely what makes so many ponies weak and inferior."

Gymbr breathed slowly in and out, and Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks. Not just at the fact they had apparently just managed to strike a nerve, but at everything Gymbr was implying, everything the god was saying.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the god visibly shook both sides of itself out before looking up, saying coldly: "The Light is the only thing that can save the universe. We have seen what it does: it seeks to unify everything, as one family, one presence, one wholeness. It will eradicate the notion of free will, and under it, all thing will be ordered and supreme... but not simply a machine, as Valthrudnir imagined. As a _whole_, as a Great Congregation, as a Holy Family where all serve He Of Many Countless Faces and strive for the betterment of one-another. We cannot allow this to pass."

Scrivener Blooms looked down, then he muttered: "If you really believe all that, Gymbr, then you're even more screwed up than I thought. We're protecting the world. We're not trying to stop it from being saved or anything insane like that. Free will... that's what lets us do anything we put our minds to, come up with new ideas, create-"

Both sides of Gymbr laughed at this, shaking their heads slowly before replying calmly: "And if you did not have it you would not care. Imagine, being able to be happy when you are told to be happy. Imagine, never feeling boredom, even when repeating the same tedious task over and over again. Imagine being free of pain, and responsibility, and jealousy and all the other emotions that make life... difficult. Imagine always knowing that you have a purpose, however large or small, and being able to be satisfied with that."

"And I imagine that He Of Many Countless Faces may preach these glories to his followers, but has a will of his own. I do not trust the doctor that will not taste his own medicine... and nor do I trust the whims of a god who desires such complete control over his adoring flock." Luna replied moodily, shaking her head slowly. "I can see now that thou art in no mood for further discussion. Scrivy, perhaps 'tis best if we leave this wretched cell."

"Wait." Gymbr looked up at them, and Luna and Scrivener both looked back, both ponies grimacing slightly... and then shuddering a bit when they felt themselves mirroring one-another, feeling especially self-conscious of that here and the presence of the dual entity.

Gymbr studied them in the silence, and then the creature said calmly: "We desire something. Some small comforts... they are nothing that you cannot afford, and we feel that we must deserve at least a few small tributes by now, for all we have provided for you. Furthermore, you desire more information in the future, do you not?"

Luna bared her teeth at the monster... but then she slowly took a breath, raising her head moodily and saying sourly: "Speak, foul wretch. What is it that thou desires? Small foals, perhaps, or wouldst thou like some vestal virgin's blood?"

The dual entity only shrugged its shoulders, then replied calmly: "We desire paper and pencils. Crayons, if you do not trust us with anything sharp or pointed."

Luna scowled moodily, and Scrivener Blooms shifted slowly, frowning a little before he asked finally: "And how do we know you're not going to draw out some kind of... crazy runic magic thing? Old runic magic doesn't require anything but... knowing what to draw, pretty much. I know it's a little more complicated than that but..."

"Yes, we could still perform runic magic... we are not sure, but we think we can also still create mire, and perform some small spells..." Both sides of Gymbr glanced up, studying the gnarled and deformed horn standing out of Gymbr Luna's forehead. "Although we have not tried any of the above. Tell us: if we escape, where will we go? Freya would kill us. The Pious would kill us. Hel would torment us, and then throw us to Freya or the Pious. Or perhaps if she desired to bolster your confidence in her, to you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Luna traded looks again before they both felt Twilight Sparkle shift inside of them uneasily... and after a moment, the two ponies sighed and muttered, trading a quiet headbutt before they both turned their eyes towards Gymbr. "Fine. We'll get you one of those cheap paper booklets and some pencils or pens or something."

"Thank you. We appreciate it." Gymbr smiled at the two, and then both sides of the dual entity said softly: "We shall make you something as a token of our gratitude."

"Oh joy. I shall stick it upon the cold box with a magnet." Luna said sourly, and then she sighed and shook her head slowly before gesturing moodily at Scrivener Blooms with her head, and the charcoal stallion nodded a bit before he turned to follow Luna to the cell door.

They let themselves out, both tossing only one last, nervous look over their shoulders at the god, and Gymbr simply smiled at them. Then the heavy, armored door of the cell closed behind them, and the ponies traded uneasy looks before Luna mumbled: "'Tis a pox, Scrivener Blooms. 'Tis a damned pox upon us."

Scrivener shrugged a bit, then he leaned over and pressed his head silently against the side of her neck, and Luna softened as she reached up and squeezed firmly into his shoulder. There was silence for a few moments between them, and then stallion drew back and traded a nod with her before he said finally: "We should get out of here. See if... we can help out in Ponyville."

"The grieving parents do not desire our help..." Luna sighed quietly, shaking her head briefly. "We failed, Scrivy. We failed those poor foals... and still, at least four are missing, and even if Monkshood himself is leading the search for them..."

"We did everything we could." Scrivener said quietly, but it didn't come across as a reassurance. It sounded bitter even in his own ears, and the stallion grimaced as he shook his head and muttered: "It just... it just wasn't enough. Our best wasn't good enough to stop him."

"Aye, but the Whistler is gone, and we have destroyed a Nephilim. Let that be worth something, Scrivy, since all clues point to it being sent to destroy us... or at least test us." Luna muttered, and Scrivener grunted in return before the sapphire mare began down the hall, the stallion following behind her and shaking his head out briefly.

They made their way in silence back up to the first floor of Kwolek Labs, and were stopped briefly by Greece, the Nibelung waving at them from down a hall and excusing himself from a conversation with several other dwarves. They looked at him curiously, and the Nibelung's smile toned down a little as he approached, saying gently: "I just thought you'd want to know that they have that foal you rescued in intensive care, but he survived surgery. If he makes it through tonight, he'll be fine. I think the parents want to thank you."

"Then we had best avoid them until they come to their senses, and realize that they should hate us for allowing this to happen in the first place." Luna grumbled moodily. Greece winced a bit at this, shifting uncomfortably, but then the sapphire mare sighed and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "Nay, nay. Excuse me, Greece... I have a serpent's tongue today. We saved many foals but... each that was lost is a tragedy and a travesty. The children..."

"I know. But Monkshood will find the foals that are lost, and Fluttershy has the Phooka searching as well. Their losses are sad, but... don't let it overwhelm you, Luna Brynhild. That may be the real point of this entire exercise... to hurt you, to get to you, to test you." Greece said gently, and both ponies frowned up at him before the dwarf gave a small smile. "But excuse me. There are a lot of things for me to look after, now that... well, excuse me."

The Nibelung awkwardly slipped away, and Luna and Scrivener gazed for a moment after the dwarf before they traded small smiles and slow shrugs. Then Scrivener said softly: "Methinks that someone needs to follow their own advice."

"Shut up, Scrivy. 'Tis... well, 'tis good enough advice, after all. Particularly because we are... stupid that way." the sapphire mare said softly, and Scrivener grunted in agreement after a moment before the two ponies turned to head down the hall, exiting first into the lobby, and then outside in silence, but trading so much between themselves without the need for words, or even to look or gesture at one another.

They looked back and forth, then strode quickly down the road in the opposite direction they usually went, just... letting their hooves guide them for now. Neither was really aware of where they were going, as they took a few back roads to avoid the gossip and groups of ponies and Nibelung all chatting and worrying about everything that was going on.

Yet all the same, neither was surprised as they found themselves exiting the northern gates, the stallion and the are striding side-by-side together before they smiled a little as they both understood precisely where they were headed, and why. There was a certain other someone they needed to talk to, after all... well, two someones, really, because there was a pony they could definitely use the help of in keeping Ponyville safe, if the Light really was going to target friends and family just to try and lure them out and hurt them.

The two ponies strode through the open gates leading to Sweet Apple Acres... and then Luna smiled warmly, brightening as she saw Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom were here, talking with Avalon... and Pinkie Pie and Aphrodisia were even here as well, distracting Mercury and Lily

Luna shouted a greeting, and Mercury looked up sharply before she gave a wide, warm smile and leapt into the air, bolting towards her grandmother. Luna laughed as she leapt up, catching the young mare and spinning around with her once before she landed easily on three hooves, the last foreleg wrapped tight around the young mare and squeezing her close. "Oh gorgeous, gorgeous, gorgeous family! How glad I am to see all of thee safe!"

"Yeah, that about sums up how relieved I was, too." Applejack's voice came, and Scrivener and Luna looked up as the wooden-hide mare strode almost shyly around the corner, carrying a tray of glasses of cider on her back... and Rainbow Dash was hovering nearby, looking grumpy but all the same still there, maybe even looking... protective of the mare who was his wife, as he carried a large keg of the same stuff between his legs.

Rainbow Dash dropped the barrel beside Applejack before he landed next to it, and then he awkwardly slipped a little away from her, clearing his throat before he greeted lamely: "Uh. Hey, guys." He stopped, then frowned a little, becoming more serious as he added quietly: "We heard what happened, by the way..."

"We..." Luna stopped, then looked down at the twins: Mercury, smiling brightly up at Luna and still in one foreleg, while Lily was almost meekly standing a few paces away, but looking happily up at the sapphire mare all the same.

She looked up to her daughter, and Scarlet Sage smiled faintly before saying softly: "Lily, Mercury, why don't you go in with Pinkie Pie to get a snack, okay? Maybe you can grab a few things for us to eat, too, to go with the cider."

Mercury scowled even as Lily simply nodded, before Applejack easily shrugged the tray off onto Rainbow Dash, who grumbled grouchily but took it willingly enough as the wooden-hide mare said almost desperately: "Here, let me, I mean... I still know my way well enough around my kitchen and all, and Pinkie, you should sit down and rest, and-"

"And they probably want to talk to you." Avalon said flatly, glowering over at her mother. Applejack winced a bit, then turned a half-pleading look to her daughter, and the tiny Pegasus flitted back and forth before sighing and adding moodily: "You just... you should just stay... mom."

Applejack smiled a little, and then Luna gently set Mercury down and ruffled her mane, making her huff. "Little terror, take thy much-nicer sister and go with big, scary Applejack. Harass her terribly about the mistakes she has made in life, but all the same remember that she is a good pony. She is a good pony, she has just... made an error in judgment. One that we shall take full advantage of in the future, fear not, but... we should ensure she remembers that she is always welcome here. All friends are always welcome here, no matter what happens."

Luna looked back and forth pointedly, and Rainbow Dash sighed and slumped before he nodded awkwardly, while Avalon grunted and crossed her forelegs moodily, hovering on the spot. Applejack looked oddly touched as Pinkie Pie and Aphrodisia both looked up with smiles, and then Scrivener Blooms added mildly: "By the way, Avalon. We need to talk to you."

Avalon blinked in surprise, and then Luna leaned down and winked at Mercury, saying pointedly: "So hurry back, sweet little filly. Thou may yet hear the sordid details of adult conversation yet, if thou art fast enough."

Mercury grinned brightly at this, then she turned and bolted off for the house as Lily sighed and turned around, trotting after her sister calmly. Applejack laughed and shook her head, then she looked up with a small smile and said softly: "Thank you, Luna. I don't think... I ever truly appreciated what good folk you and Scrivy are."

"Well, we are not, silly young oak. Besides, I know that thou art not like our enemies..." Luna stopped, then looked down and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "But I do not desire to speak of this at this juncture. Avalon, instead, I have a question to put to thee."

Avalon traded a look with Apple Bloom, and then the tiny Pegasus tilted her head uneasily, asking sourly: "Why am I worried about how this is going to affect my health? Look, there is no way in hell I'm going to work with that crazy kid of yours... either crazy kid."

"Hey, they're both trying really, really hard!" Aphrodisia complained, bouncing quickly across the lawn as Applejack turned to walk towards the ranch, and then the demon paused before suddenly bolting over to Scrivener Blooms, hugging him fiercely and making the stallion blink in surprise, then smile awkwardly and embraced the demon firmly in return. "Uncle Scrivy, Aunt Brynhild... don't take things too hard, okay? You did your best. We all know that... you would never, ever let anyone hurt anyone if you could stop them."

"I would let many ponies hurt Scrivener Blooms. Or at least that is the way I feel sometimes." Luna said mildly, but she couldn't hide the faint smile on her features as she felt a quiet tug at her heart. And when Aphrodisia looked up at her pointedly, the sapphire mare sighed before holding open her own forelegs, asking: "And where is my embrace?"

Aphrodisia smiled brightly, then popped away from Scrivener to spring over to Luna and hug her tightly, the sapphire mare returning the embrace tightly before Avalon cleared her throat loudly, asking mildly: "Hey, I-"

"Feel left out?" asked Pinkie Pie warmly, and the mare hopped over with a surprising fleetness of hoof for her age before she snatched the tiny Pegasus out of the air in a tight hug, making her wheeze and flail wildly. "There you go!"

"Dammit, come on!" Avalon complained, even as Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash both laughed, Scarlet Sage smiling with amusement behind a hoof before the tiny Pegasus wriggled free, then glared over at Luna and flitted a safe distance into the air, out of the easy reach of any possible hugs. "You all suck so much."

"Oh shush, buzzing little bug." Luna huffed, and then the sapphire mare shook her head quickly and became more serious as Aphrodisia pulled away and sat companionably beside her aunt, smiling and resting her head on her shoulder as she half-clung to the winged unicorn. "But I have a request for thee. Ponyville will require defenders... and while the forces here are well-trained and strong, they are not... I cannot tell our militia to prepare to defend against monsters such as the Light plans to bring against us. But thou, Avalon... thou art strong, and brave, and even my son speaks highly of thee. I would like to ask thee to form a team that will defend Ponyville against anything the Light may send against the village, as I fear they might."

Avalon frowned at this, and then she looked down, crossing her forelegs and hovering silently before Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both looked up, the engineer volunteering quietly: "You got two right here that would be willing to listen to you."

The young mare looked surprised at this, hesitating, and then Aphrodisia smiled and waved a hoof through the air, adding: "And I got a message telling me my training is going to be accelerated, because... you know, Hel wants to treat us special. So I'll be back up in Ponyville sooner rather than later, and you might not be my big brother, but... you know, I could stand listening to you, too."

Avalon shifted awkwardly, and then the mare reached up and rubbed at her face, muttering: "I... no, it can't just... be a team of my friends or something. That's stupid."

"Thou art stupid." Luna retorted, as if she took personal insult at this, and Avalon gave the sapphire mare a sour look before the winged unicorn said firmly: "Tender Trust would be an excellent addition. Antares may volunteer, but he is loud and annoying and enjoys the role of leader far too much. Thou should slap him and remind him that he already has much promised with us. From there, though, thou must find others thou can work with, trust, and fight alongside."

The tiny Pegasus flitted back and forth indecisively, and then she shook her head violently before gesturing almost pleadingly at Luna, snapping out: "I quit the Thunderbolts to come out here, and run Sweet Apple Acres, and now... now you're asking me to, what, abandon everything a second time and start being some die-hard military captain again?"

"Nay, I am asking thou to protect Ponyville." Luna said quietly but firmly, and the small mare clearly had no response to this as she shifted uncomfortably, then sighed and dropped her head, nodding grouchily after a moment. Luna smiled, and Aphrodisia cheered a little, and then the starry-maned mare said softly: "Thou shan't regret this, Avalon Apple."

"I already do." Avalon grumbled, dropping her head before she glanced over her shoulder at her father, who gave her a smile. The Pegasus took heart at this, at least, fluttering up a bit higher into the air before she hesitated and turned her eyes back to Luna, asking quietly: "But... what the hell happened out there, Luna?"

"Bad things. Awful things." Luna replied after a moment, lowering her head and shaking it briefly before she reached up to silently toy at the black pearl in her collar. She shivered a bit, then muttered: "The Whistler... was luring the foals away... even..." She bit her lip, then growled and gritted her teeth. "But 'twas all a cowardly trick! The Whistler was sacrificed to summon a Nephilim, and..."

"And we felt that from here." Rainbow Dash muttered, grimacing and shaking his head briefly. "I don't know if you guys know or not, but there was a small earthquake. Well, more like an aftershock... knocked a whole bunch of apples off the trees in a burst, was like... watching a shockwave run past through the ground."

Luna nodded with a grunt, then Apple Bloom added quietly: "Wasn't a real quake, of course... seismology equipment at the engineering lab didn't register any deep earth activity, but the magic instruments freaked right out, so we had an idea of what was going on right away. Well... that and the fact the foals marched right out of town..."

"Lily and Mercury didn't, though... they didn't seem... affected by it. And while I'm glad for it..." Scarlet Sage smiled faintly, reaching up and touching her own features as she closed her eyes. "The only reason I can think of why they were the only foals who weren't lured out by those strange psychic vibrations was because of... the same reason I could feel it, and Red could feel strings of it..."

"Thou thinks that thy blood has been passed onto them both. But 'twould be rare, and strange..." Luna smiled a bit all the same, making Scarlet Sage frown a bit before the sapphire mare looked up and said softly: "And perhaps not entirely an awful thing. Whether the powers are weak, or the powers are strong, daughter... I would rather see Blood Seers born to thee than to many other ponies the world over, if I am to speak true."

"I know you mean something nice by that, Mom, but... I wish my kids had been spared this curse entirely. Even if they're just born with special perception, or youth that lasts a little longer than it should, they could be hunted, or treated as outsiders. They could end up with people wanting to hurt and study them..." Scarlet said worriedly, shaking her head, and Luna laughed quietly and smiled faintly as she studied her daughter for a few moments.

Then she stepped forwards, reaching up and touching Scarlet Sage's face as she said softly: "And because of their bloodline, daughter... perhaps they shall be anyway. Look at the coward Pious, look what they have done just to try and hurt myself and thy father: they attacked Ponyville's foals, sacrificed one of their own, slung a tortured and mutilated monstrosity at us. All because of who we are, and because they are the enemy."

Scarlet Sage looked down, and Apple Bloom silently reached up to touch her shoulder before Pinkie Pie smiled faintly as she and Rainbow Dash approached, the pink mare reaching up to take a mug of cider off the tray on his back as she said softly: "But there's a lot of good stuff too, right? I mean, I might not really know a whole lot about all this stuff myself but... what I do know is that you guys have all stuck it out together, and you've helped all of us... really find our place with you, too. Right, Dash?"

Dash grunted, then he sighed and looked towards the house, chewing on his lower lip for a moment before he murmured: "You're right. You're... you're all right. Bad stuff is gonna happen and people are gonna hurt us no matter what, so all we can do is stick together... because all we really got is each other, right?"

Avalon looked up, and then the tiny Pegasus sighed before she nodded a little, saying almost grudgingly after a moment: "Yeah, Dad. You're right and... you're right. Just. You're also really just a giant cream puff, okay?"

Rainbow Dash huffed a little, but he was smiling faintly too as he nodded briefly and said finally: "I guess I kind of am. But your Mom and me... we went through a lot. I can't... abandon her after everything she did with me. Hell, I mean, on top of all that she kind of put up with me for all these years, and while I might still be pretty awesome and all..."

He stopped, then looked towards the house as Applejack exited, old worn cowboy hat on her head, Mercury riding proudly on her aunt's back with a box of cookies clutched against her chest and Lily smiling fearlessly up at the mare despite her wooden hide and her strange appearance.

Applejack responded to some question of Lily's, then looked ahead... and met Rainbow Dash's gaze automatically, her emerald eyes widening slightly before a faint, golden blush suffused her cheeks, and she almost stumbled on the steps. Rainbow grinned despite himself at this, stepping forwards as Applejack cleared her throat and shook herself out as she descended to the grass, and then she smiled as the Pegasus stallion teased quietly: "What, you forget how handsome I am?"

"I might have for a moment, Dashie. Forgot that and... other things." Applejack replied softly, and she smiled faintly as she strode towards him, hesitating a little before leaning in and sharing a quick, chaste kiss on the lips with her husband. Immediately, Mercury made a gagging sound and buzzed up into the air with the box of cookies, while Lily only giggled quietly and looked adoringly at her aunt and uncle.

Apple Bloom sighed and shook her head, but she gave a small smile and a brief nod after a moment as Scarlet Sage gazed silently over at Applejack, then gave her own faint smile of approval, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards. Avalon only scowled, but her body visibly loosened up as she turned back towards Luna, asking moodily: "What's my time frame for assembling this team? Soon as possible, yeah, but how many days are you giving me to get equipment together and coordinate everyone?"

"Three days. A week at the very most." Luna responded, and then she turned her eyes towards Applejack, who was sitting and looking... relaxed, even happy, beside Rainbow Dash, her head on his shoulder as he relaxed while Aphrodisia served the tray of cold beverages around. "What does thou remember of the Light? Thou must have seen some of Gymbr's plans."

Mercury looked up excitedly as Lily shifted worriedly away, and Applejack glanced awkwardly at her nieces before she said finally: "I know you're looking for answers, Luna, and... I'd give 'em to you if I could, but I really wasn't there all that long. Can't say I was ever really taught anything, either... wouldn't you be better off asking the Fates, anyway? They were the ones who knew Gymbr best."

Luna shook her head briefly, saying softly: "I shall speak to them soon, but... I fear that they may have been tampered with by Gymbr. Their memories may not be entirely intact, or they may be... modified. Or worst of all, perhaps they will simply give me the answer I desire to hear, not what is truth, which could have dire consequences."

Applejack nodded slowly, and then the wooden-hide mare shifted before she said hesitantly: "All I... really remember is that the Pious are supposed to be terribly, awfully strong... but they break like anything else. Gymbr called 'em 'brittle' a lot, even if I never actually saw... how brittle."

"But I bet you would have really smashed 'em to bits, right?" Mercury said enthusiastically, grinning widely as she pumped her front hooves in the air, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both winced a bit. Applejack only smiled faintly at the young mare's excitement, however, shaking her head briefly even as the filly continued excitedly: "I mean you're like, super strong, right, like even stronger than Big Mac strong now, and-"

"Mercury, come now! Leave thy aunt alone, quacking duck, or thou art going to get scolded later by thy mothers!" Luna half-chastised, half-warned, and Mercury blushed a bit before she nodded awkwardly and flitted around in a circle, still clutching the cookies close. "And give me that accursed box or I shall kick thee to the-"

She didn't get a chance to finish, as a black mass splashed upwards from the ground, and Luna and Scrivener both winced as Avalon bared her teeth, readying herself to fight. But a moment later, the semi-liquid mass twisted on itself and transformed, solidifying quickly into Myre, who shook herself out before turning her eyes towards the soulbound ponies worriedly. "You're safe! I was sent by Freya to find you... but... I feel her presence, but where's Twilight?"

"Gone. For the moment. But she'll be back." Scrivener said quietly, looking awkwardly at Myre: the strange mass of living corruption seemed maybe a little too anxious for his liking, the stallion trading an awkward look with Luna before he said finally: "Don't worry about us, huh?"

The effect was immediate, Myre loosening up and smiling across at them as she rose her head a little, and then he pawed a hoof at the ground, saying lamely: "I apologize, Luna, Scrivener. But all of us were worried about you... we worry that we failed our masters. And we should have recognized what was going on, but Freya had us lock down the perimeter of Ponyville and corral as many foals as we could before they could leave..."

"Then thou did not fail us at all, did thou? Thou had thy job. We had our own." Luna replied gently, and then she looked mildly over at Avalon, who was still glaring daggers at Myre. "Thou art putting on a great show of hospitality, truly. Sweet Apple Acres continue to earn its renown as-"

"Knock it off." Avalon grumbled, and then she buzzed down out of the air to snatch the box of cookies away from Mercury, who huffed loudly and glared at the tiny Pegasus... who was maybe a little smaller than her, although Luna did her best not to comment on this even as Myre looked awkwardly at the little mare. "You know what the whole point of owning this place is? It's that I don't have to be nice to everypony who marches in through those gates."

Applejack cleared her throat pointedly, and Rainbow Dash looked mildly at his daughter as he sipped slowly at his glass of cider, and the tiny mare grumbled under her breath before she finally scowled over at Myre, muttering: "Nice to meet the first of the weird-ass pony slaves."

"Avalon, language, come on now." Apple Bloom said pointedly, gesturing at Mercury and Lily: the former was grinning behind her hooves, while the latter was covering her ears with a blush. "And uh... Myre, right? Well you'll excuse us for being a little... tense. Especially around-"

She winced as Scarlet Sage stomped on one of her hooves and smiled awkwardly, but Myre only shrugged and smiled in return, saying softly: "I understand completely. I served Gymbr... but I'd like to point out that so did someone else here."

Applejack glanced awkwardly away at this, and Apple Bloom looked both sour and impressed all at once as Luna frowned over at Myre. Scrivener studied the entity as well, but his eyes were a little more appraising, focusing on what Myre had just done: challenged Apple Bloom, spoken to her in a way that she never would to him or Luna.

She had said precisely what would make Apple Bloom respect her: she was reflecting again, instead of displaying any of her own thoughts or emotions. The stallion wondered uneasily how she managed to do it so quickly, so smoothly, whether it was some kind of psychic ability or an acuity even sharper than Antares' own.

Mercury looked up curiously as Lily looked uneasily over at Applejack, but the wooden-hide mare only smiled faintly even as Rainbow Dash stepped forwards and said firmly: "Look, we all... she was just doing what she thought was right, so don't-"

"I was, but I still did it." Applejack said quietly, reaching up and gently grasping the blue Pegasus' shoulder, and the stallion glanced over at her and gave a faint smile before he closed his eyes and nodded briefly. The wooden-hide mare nodded back, then she turned her eyes quietly back towards Myre, saying softly: "Luna and Scrivener fought a Nephilim. They need some help figuring out... what Gymbr was up to against the Pious."

Myre nodded after a moment, turning a smile towards Scrivener and Luna before she dropped her head forwards and said softly: "I'd be glad to tell you everything I can. I hope it makes up a little for us not being there to help."

Luna grunted, then the sapphire mare looked over at Avalon, who was hovering moodily nearby. "Well, thou knows what is expected of thee. We must... well, I suppose we should go see my sister first, Scrivy. Then we will have to go home and ensure Innocence is safe."

Scrivener nodded, before Myre said helpfully: "Twilight Shadow was sent to find Innocence, and make sure she was safe."

"Well, 'twill be interesting to see if she can make her way past the wards... assuming Innocence remembers what we taught her as a child." Luna said mildly, trading looks with Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion nodded, admittedly a little curious himself. After the attacks that had been made on their home over the years, Luna and Twilight had both gone to great lengths to set up wards around their house that could be activated from inside to make it impenetrable and invisible. Of course, a powerful enough mage could probably still sense it out and power their way through it, but the massive magic battery that kept everything in their home functioning would put up a hell of a fight before breaking or letting itself be drained.

"I guess that's our cue to go. You know. Apart from the angry little pony glaring at us." Scrivener Blooms said pointedly, glancing over at Avalon, who only blew a loud raspberry in response. Luna snorted in amusement, then nudged Scrivener a few times even as she mentally egged him on, and after a moment the stallion couldn't help but say: "You know, just because your everything else is short doesn't mean your temper has to be, too."

"I could kick your ass, you know." Avalon threatened, zooming over to lean threatening down into Scrivener's face, and then the stallion winced as she shoved a hoof up against his nose, glaring at him challengingly. "And I wouldn't have to hold back or feel bad about it either, Mister Clockwork Butthead. No wonder Antares turned out to be such a crazy douche, you're a douche and she's crazy."

"Well thou art... thou hast a heavy buttocks!" Luna retorted after a moment, and Avalon only looked at the winged unicorn sourly before the starry-maned mare huffed and spun on her heel, declaring: "Come, Scrivy! We have dealt long enough with the dwarf, 'tis time for us to go."

"Dwarf. Dwarf!" Avalon growled, and then she glared over at Mercury when the foal giggled and Apple Bloom smiled amusedly despite herself, rolling her eyes. "You two are a lot less funny than when I was a kid, you know that, right?"

Luna only shrugged amiably as she led Scrivener away, Myre tossing a smile to the others before hurrying after the two, and as they strode away from Sweet Apple Acres the sapphire mare became a little more serious, looking over at the Fate before saying quietly: "I need thou to be honest with me, and I want for thou to be... thyself. Listen, but be thyself."

Myre smiled a little, dropping her head as her darker mane swayed silently around herself, before she murmured: "I'm trying, Luna. But everything in me... I want to please you. Both yourself and Scrivener Blooms, as a matter of fact... it's very hard to rebel, to push back against what I've been programmed to do."

Luna nodded after a moment, smiling faintly before she and Scrivener traded looks, and then the soulstone-horned pony finally said softly: "Aye, I understand. But all the same, thou must try, because I must know the answers thou gives me are honest ones."

Myre nodded hesitantly, then she lowered her head for a moment before smiling faintly. "Alright, Luna. I will do my very best. It helps to think... that this is what you truly want of me. I can turn the programming against itself and... feel..."

Myre shivered and shook her head a little, before taking a slow breath and saying softly: "My siblings and I, as you call them... we were designed specifically to counteract the Light's forces, so that Gymbr could focus on fighting the Light... He Of Many Countless Faces... Himself. We have fought and killed Nephilim ourselves, and... other things. Worse things. The Nephilim are only Necessary Evil... beneath the Low Born, beneath the bourgeoisie of the Powers and Dominae, beneath the Most Loved Choirs... beneath, of course, the Cardinals."

Luna frowned at this, and Scrivener asked slowly: "Are you talking about the hierarchy of the Light? How do you know all this?"

"From... from when we were taken over by the Light." Myre shivered again, stopping in the middle of the road leading back to Ponyville, and Scrivener and Luna both halted and turned around, studying the mare as she closed her eyes and dropped her head forwards, breathing slowly in and out. "So much information was pushed into our minds... so many prayers and rituals and recitations. So much that Gymbr had to overrule and wash out with the darkness, but..."

Myre looked silently down at one of her hooves, then she looked up with a faint smile. "But what did he do to us in return? He did the exact same thing, didn't he..."

Myre shuddered, and then she looked up almost pleadingly as she rubbed at her features, whispering: "Please don't make me remember anymore. Please don't... don't make me face the truth... I... I can't do it..."

"Thou can." Luna said softly, and Myre clenched her eyes shut before the sapphire mare smiled faintly. "But... nay, not right now, Myre, I can show thee some small mercy. Be... be at peace, and walk beside us. Thou can... tell us a little of the Light as we walk. But do not strain thyself, and do not let the memories take over. Be at peace."

The Fate smiled and immediately relaxed, and Scrivener and Luna both smiled faintly at the strange winged unicorn... but in spite of the sadness they felt for her, the gratitude in Myre's eyes seemed like something more than programmed. There was silence for a few moments, and then she cleared her throat before nodding once, murmuring: "Thank you. Should we keep walking?"

"Yes. And tell us about the Light... what are the Cardinals? Are they Pious?" Luna asked quietly, and Myre shook her head. Mares and stallion turned to head down the road, Myre letting herself follow a little behind the two, looking almost like a fawning escort as she explained:

"No. At least... at least I don't think so. They're the ruling council for He Of Many Countless Faces... we've only ever glimpsed them, and Gymbr only ever managed to kill one of them." Myre paused, then shook her head briefly. "All we really know is that we're supposed to listen to them, but they... I'm almost completely sure they're not Pious. The Pious range from Low Born to Powers, but the Dominae upwards are other forces of the Light."

"The Whistler was Low Born." Luna muttered, and then she shivered and shook her head, growling: "I dare not guess what these... higher-classes comprise, then, but I am sure that sooner or later they too shall try their fortune against us. We shall simply have to be prepared for when that time comes, that is all."

"They only threaten other heavens." almost blurted Myre, and Luna and Scrivener both looked over their shoulders with surprise, the Fate looking back at them with a small smile. "They don't care about mortals or hell or demons... they only retaliate against them. But they'll actively hunt down other angels and heavens to infect them with their Light... and you are... Valkyrie."

Luna stopped, and the other ponies halted as well before the sapphire mare grinned bitterly and laughed in spite of herself, shaking her head slowly and muttering: "Well, 'tis the first time in... ever, that I have been attacked for being seen as angel instead of Nightmare Moon or demon. Now if only I truly was a monster of the night, Scrivener Blooms... think of it, the so-called Light might actually have forgotten about us. But then does that mean Freya..."

"And Terra, and Taruos. Only Lord Kvasir might be safe, but that's because of what he's become... the Light can't track the Mad Hatter. No one can." Myre replied quietly, and there was silence for a few moments before she studied Luna's reaction curiously.

The soulstone-horned mare was looking down, grimacing a little as Scrivener Blooms studied his soulmate silently. There was quiet for a few moments, before Luna finally looked up and said softly: "Then 'tis unfortunate that we shall have to learn to trace the untraceable. And I suppose that means we will need to speak to Hel, and get her assistance in this matter... damnation."

"Hel wishes to help. That's all." Myre smiled after a moment, studying Luna and Scrivener silently. "Haven't you ever had a place or a person that you wanted to protect, no matter what? Haven't you ever had feelings for something... for someone... that, even if they didn't return them, even if they hated you, you'd still try and stretch out to protect them all the same?"

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, then they both nodded a little before Myre nodded back, closing her eyes. "I feel Lady Hel's energies coursing through my spirit. She wants to help. I'm sure of it, no matter what she says or does otherwise."

The stallion only grunted, and the sapphire mare sighed a little before she glanced away, saying wryly: "Well, the goddess has a strange way of showing it. Come though, we... we have to see Celestia, and I am anxious to see my daughter as well."

Inside her, Twilight Sparkle shifted quietly in agreement, and Scrivener Blooms smiled a little himself before he said softly. "Yeah, but... well, can you communicate with Twilight Shadow or anything, find out what's going on with her?"

Myre hesitantly nodded, saying finally: "We sort of... sense each other, but even if we have the same anchor, we don't really feel anything beyond each other's presence."

There was a pause for a moment, and then she smiled a bit. "But if something was wrong, I'm sure Twilight Shadow would have sent up a flare or... gotten our attention somehow. By now she must have reported back, either way."

Luna only grunted and nodded, and the three continued on mostly in quiet as the two soulbound ponies digested the information that Myre had passed on to them. In spite of Gymbr's warnings, they had always assumed that the Light was really just the Pious, and their God, He Of Many Countless Faces... but now it sounded like the Light was far more expansive and far more organized than they had assumed. Yet all they had seen so far was the Pious... was that a good sign, or did that just mean that they had only seen the start of what the Light was capable of?

They headed back into the village, and did their best to smile to ponies who ran up to them to congratulate them and thank them for saving the foals: something neither pony felt they deserved any thanks for. Luna was almost tempted to use magic to veil them from sight, but they managed to make the library without too many delays or much conversation, and Luna and Scrivener pushed their way in with sighs of relief as Myre glanced awkwardly over her shoulder once at the ponies that were half-following them, then she quickly closed the door.

Celestia looked up from beside Dusk, and Luna smiled wryly despite herself: somehow, they looked even more similar with Celestia's ivory mane. "I suppose Freya requires a debriefing from her soldier Brynhild?"

"Actually, I just need to make sure my little sister is okay, especially with what I heard happened. But Twilight Shadow already returned here and performed... an interesting piece of magic." Celestia smiled a bit, even as she studied Luna and Scrivener intently. "She was able to copy the energies in the air from where you fought the Nephilim and show me the last few moments of the battle. Do you remember that magic, Luna?"

"I remember thou used to use a spell of that kind to see what Sleipnir and I were up to." The sapphire mare smiled in return despite herself, shaking her head briefly before she murmured: "Thou once used that spell on us and then threatened to beat us both within an inch of our lives, as I recall. Well... on more than one occasion, actually."

Celestia smiled slightly wider herself at this, replying gently: "Because as I recall, on more than one occasion you and Sleipnir had to go out and do things that would very quickly attract the attention of the Barons, or the bounties we were hunting, or something else that would either impede our current objective or leave you both covered in sores, boils, rashes..."

"Oh, that happened once." Luna scoffed, and Celestia laughed, Dusk smiling a bit beside her before the sapphire mare hesitated, then asked finally: "So what does thou think?"

Celestia looked down, expression toning down into a small, faint smile that betrayed her concern as she said softly: "I think you're fortunate. If Twilight Sparkle hadn't been a Lich, and absorbed the brunt of the attack while using her magic to shield you both..."

Luna nodded slowly, looking down and muttering: "These Nephilim will be powerful foes. And if thou hast not already been informed, they are considered to be the dregs of the Light. Hunting dogs."

"Hunting dogs are often more dangerous than their handlers, Luna. It's neither good news nor bad news, but it is useful information." Celestia replied quietly, and then she shook her head briefly before saying softly: "Twilight Shadow is doing some research for me in the other room, on wards we might be able to use to stop the Pious from dropping another soul cask into our world."

"'Tis not a soul cask, 'tis just a giant damned cage. There was no great whoosh of magic, but only an opening door... no portal, for all the magic it emanates." Luna shivered a bit. "'Tis an awful thought, but I believe the magic is simply used to keep the Nephilim inside and in agony. They madden their own animals, like the sand-hunters used to."

Celestia grimaced at this before a voice remarked mildly: "You two really have seen a whole lot of crap, haven't you? That's cute, how you always got some metaphor from your memories to bounce back to no matter what the me we're talking about. It's pretty good. Not as good as it could be maybe, but... pretty damn good all the same and all."

All eyes looked up before Dusk and Myre bowed deeply: one of Hel's ice puppets was leaning calmly against the shelves, a slight smile on her face before she cocked her head strangely, then huffed and remarked grumpily: "Oh shut the me up, you watered down biscuit. I'm... oh, great, forgot. Sorry, ignore that. I was just talking to our favorite new friend, he's somehow managed to sneak his way into my cloister. But I guess when you're chaos incarnate, the rules don't _if you don't use a goddamn coaster on that table I am going to rip your teabag off, do I make myself clear?_"

Hel glared furiously off to the side, twitching a few times before she cleared her throat and fanned herself, smiling over at Celestia. "Sorry, darling. Well, you must know what it's like. You have a chaos entity of your own, yes? Can't live with them, can't housetrain them. Although at least Theophilius isn't a Draconequus, so he doesn't shed all over the place."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia simply asked: "So you trust Kvasir enough to let him into your home, even with as... careful... as you're known to be?"

"Honey, I don't trust anyone enough to just open the door to them. But you know, sometimes pests move in whether you want them to or not." Hel replied mildly, shrugging a bit and making a twirling gesture with one hand. "Then you just need to make the best of it. Breed the maggots into butterflies or something, I don't know, I don't know bugs or birds or... whatever they are."

Luna snorted in wry amusement at this, and then she winced in shock as a pair of friendly hands grasped her shoulder and the Mad Hatter himself leaned in beside her as if he'd always been there, smiling pleasantly as he remarked cheerfully: "I like to think I'm a little of neither, and a little of all of the above! I fear that I may have worn out my welcome with the White Queen, though."

"Why you gotta be so racist?" Hel asked mildly, and then the ice puppet easily flicked a wrist, creating a pair of sunglasses she put on over her eyes. "I'm just chilling with my homies in FreyFrey's crib, lookin' to hook her up with some sweet info and sweeter bling, if she got the green."

Scrivener ground his teeth together and shuddered a little as Luna looked mildly over at the goddess, saying dryly: "Normally I would encourage thee to speak further along this theme, but... we are at a rather serious juncture, Hel, and the last thing we need is for my husband's little mind to implode. 'Tis normally Celestia's duties, but... let us dispense with the madness for the moment."

"Easier said than done! It's time for tea, Brynhild!" the Mad Hatter chirped, leaping backwards as he held up his hands with a bright smile, a large teapot appearing in his grip as he looked excitedly around. "Oh, look at you all, gathered here! Now we're just missing the Dormouse and the March Hare, and Alice, Alice, oh, where is dearest Alice? I... I..."

Then the Mad Hatter trembled, before he cursed and dropped the teapot, the porcelain shattering against the floor with a spray of amber essence, tea spreading like a puddle of blood from the corpse of the ceramic before the strange mix of _Jötnar_ and god looked up, everything and yet nothing changing as Kvasir said quietly: "I can only hold this for a few minutes. Drop the act, Hel."

"Don't tell me what to do, Kvasir, or I'll make blood pudding out of you." Hel retorted, glowering moodily over her sunglasses before she rolled her eyes when Kvasir glared at her. Luna turned towards the former King of Heaven, opening her mouth... but then forcing herself to close it when the goddess added distastefully: "And hey, we get it, you're all glad to see him. But if you don't want to waste Kvasir's limited time, we should have a talk. Not that I'm actually listening to you or anything, honeybutt."

Kvasir smiled wryly at this, and then he glanced down at Luna as she and Scrivener gazed up at him before Celestia said quietly: "I'm sorry I failed you, Kvasir."

"You didn't, Celestia. But on to business." Kvasir shook himself quickly, breathing slowly as he rubbed at his features before muttering: "I can already feel my personality... being absorbed back into Theophilius. And I know you need and deserve explanations, but I simply don't have the time to give them. All I have time for is..."

He shook his head briefly, and Hel said quietly: "Tell them about Theophilius, Kvasir. I'll fill in the rest of the bakery afterwards, honeybutt, but I don't think they'll believe me if I tell them."

Kvasir nodded shortly, and he took a slow breath before reaching up to absently adjust his tie, neatening his suit as best he could as he said quietly: " Theophilius Carter, the Mad Hatter... a figment of Draconequus Prophecy. The first, and the last god of chaos... a living oxymoron." Kvasir smiled bitterly. "Emphasis on the 'moron.'

"I am not Theophilius. Theophilius... is what's taking me over." Kvasir looked down silently, clenching a gloved hand into a fist. "Hel's messenger, Foldraumr, was... absorbed and transformed immediately. But I am not just essence and spirit. It's my body, and I can still... for brief flashes, I can control myself. And even when I'm gone... perhaps part of me will remain in Theophilius' subconscious, and I'll be able to influence him... assuming I'll have any awareness at all."

Kvasir breathed slowly, and then he gritted his teeth and gestured sharply at Luna when she began to open her mouth, and the mare's eyes bulged in shock as an enormous, shiny red apple appeared in her mouth. "I do not have the time for any... distractions..."

He shuddered, then shook himself out and smiled wryly after a moment, looking down at his own hand as Luna cursed and shook her head wildly back and forth, trying to get the apple out of her jaws as Scrivener stared at her in disbelief. "I would apologize, but I don't feel particularly sorry. These powers do have... some uses. Strange as they tend to manifest themselves."

"Theophilius, honeybutt. Concentrate." Hel said mildly, but there was something urgent in her tone, and the god nodded briefly a few times before he closed his eyes.

He straightened after a moment, then returned his eyes to Celestia even as Luna finally simply crushed the apple in her jaws and spat the pieces out, shaking her head out fiercely. "No, you can't save me... I was dead the moment I was wounded in the battle against the Light. Theophilius is... in a sense, he is me, turned upside down and mixed with Foldraumr. The Draconequus... they said that the purpose of the Mad Hatter was to signal the end of days, to bring ultimate chaos, but... I don't... believe that is truly the Mad Hatter's purpose. Yes, he is chaos, I have become... chaos incarnate, but..."

Kvasir shuddered, hugging himself as he fought against something before he clenched his eyes shut, saying raggedly: "But it is not that... the... the Mad Hatter, and the White Queen, and even the Jabberwocky... all of us... we have to stop what threatens our beautiful Wonderland... we have to destroy the a-a-absence of imagination... no, _fix_ it, the... the Lonely Child..."

"Honeybutt, come on, hold on for a minute more! Don't leave me hanging here!" Hel snapped, but there was a strange edge to her voice that almost turned it into a plea, and Luna looked up in surprise as both she and Scrivener heard it: was that actual worry? Fear? Pain? "Come on, I don't want to... explain all this crap myself!"

"I... I..." Kvasir grabbed at either side of his head, shivering... and then it was clearly Theophilius Carter who looked up with a smile, flicking his wrists out to either side before rapidly brushing wrinkles into his neatened suit and absently loosening his tie, saying kindly: "I apologize, White Queen, but you know that even you can't tell Father Time it's not time for tea: and why, I imagine if you ever did, he might agree with you! And then you might never experience teatime again!"

"I've gone without it for a long time, Theophilius." the goddess said quietly, and she sounded... almost disappointed, as the Mad Hatter gazed at her with sympathy. "Kvasir..."

"There are no Kvasirs here, I fear. Only a Mad Hatter, and... oh, I am terribly sorry. Gryphon, Mock Turtle, and all the other members of the Parliament of Roses, I am late, so late, running so late for tea! I have to see Alice, oh, something inside me cries out that I have to find Alice and tell her everything is going to be okay." Theophilus clutched at his breast, even as he smiled warmly around at them all. "We'll all sit down and have tea later, shall we? All of us, and you can even bring your pretty dolls, and even the Jabberwocky and the Cheshire Cat and oh, we'll have a seat for everyone... but I must see Alice, I must see Alice, so excuse me excuse me and away I go!"

And with that, Theophilius reached up and pulled off his hat, sweeping it out in a low bow, but he vanished in mid-movement, as if he had never really been there at all. The ponies could only stare in disbelief, as Myre and Dusk only continued to sit with their heads bowed silently at Hel's presence, before the goddess herself sighed and reached up to take off her sunglasses, looking down at these silently and saying quietly: "Somehow, this just doesn't seem funny anymore."

She was silent for a moment, and then Celestia looked up and said quietly: "Theophilius... you think he's the key to stopping He Of Many Countless Faces."

"I don't, actually. But I do think he is _a_ key." replied Hel evenly, the puppet glancing up and looking squarely across at Celestia. "The Mad Hatter can slip his way past even my defenses, and that ain't no mean feat. And as loathe as I am to admit he, he's probably as strong as I am, too. But he has no focus, and Kvasir can only... every time he surfaces, every time he takes control, it's for a shorter and shorter time, and it's killing him, sweet pop. There's not much of Kvasir left in there...

"So here's the rub. You have to either find a way to get Kvasir in control of Theophilius... or you have to figure out some way to make _chaos incarnate_ listen to your orders and focus. And unfortunately, a buttload of Ritalin ain't gonna cut it. Tried that already. Just made him giggle a lot." Hel stopped, then rolled her eyes as the ponies looked at her. "And there goes one perfectly good joke wasted on you dumb ponies. Get with the program, will you? The damn cartoon has a human alternate universe or something. But I like to think it's strayed slightly from the core world mechanics. I mean, the whole Princess thing, that's really more of a final episode deal than anything else, am I right?"

Luna and Scrivener traded awkward looks, and then Discombobulation carefully leaned up from behind Celestia as if he had been hiding there the whole time as he said pointedly: "Even though this goes against my better judgment, telling a goddess of bad stuff not to do things that I do all the time... please don't troll the bronies, Hel."

"It's kind of my job." Hel replied pointedly, and then she brushed at herself before making the sunglasses vanish, the ice puppet adding mildly: "Hey, puppets. Get lost. The big kids have to talk about something important."

Myre and Dusk both looked up and nodded quickly before turning to scurry out, and Luna scowled a little before she said moodily: "I dislike where all this is headed, Hel. Thou rarely brings us gifts and good news, and we are... in a complex situation."

"Oh, I do have a gift today, though." Hel's smile turned colder as she held up a hand... and a moment later, a dead Pious appeared in it in a burst of blue mist. Discombobulation stared for a moment, then he slowly hid back behind Celestia again even as the ivory mare's eyes sharpened and she leaned forwards with interest: the corpse was covered in red marker, and Hel said calmly: "Meat. And I was even nice enough to mark where all the good cuts are and applied a permanency charm so it won't rot. Should provide a nice anatomy model for you."

She slung the corpse onto the table, scattering papers in all directions as it landed in front of Celestia, but the ivory mare only looked up evenly, not speaking, not reacting. Luna grimaced as Scrivener looked uneasily over at Hel, before the goddess added mildly: "And I got one other thing to tell you, too. A story about another world, with a little something-something on it left behind from the days me and Vally-wally were almost-friends. You could almost call it... an interdimensional garage-door opener. You know, if you used a hydrogen bomb to open your garage. Either way, it's a great way to ruin someone's day and blow open the doors to Valhalla."

Scrivener, Luna, and Celestia all turned their full attention to Hel, even as Discombobulation uncomfortably twiddled his fingers behind the ivory mare. And even though the ponies could see from Hel's grin they were undoubtedly going to end up striding right into danger... they knew they had no choice but to continue towards the end of this three-act tragedy, no matter how it was destined to end.


	52. Hel's Schemes

Chapter Forty Nine: Hel's Schemes

~BlackRoseRaven

The library was silent, and had been for what felt like hours now, as Luna, Scrivener, and Celestia sat at one side of the table, and Hel sat on the other. Discombobulation was grouchily serving them all tea and cookies even as he nervously looked at the dead Pious now sitting in a grotesquely-casual pose on the desk at one side of the library. No one else gave this much attention, however, the ice puppet instead smacking her lips and rubbing her hands together in delight at the sight of the tea as she said brightly: "Now I'm ready to begin! Oh, Freya, what a cute little hubby you have!"

"He's not my husband." Celestia smiled a little over at Discombobulation, adding quietly: "He doesn't need to be my husband. He's already the person I always find myself coming home to at the end of the day, and that's all that matters."

"That's disgusting." Hel said tenderly, and then she tipped a wink to the ivory mare before picking up her teacup and taking a long guzzle from it before tilting her head back and belching loudly. "Oh, fantastic! Well... of course I can't actually tell but... you know. It's fun to pretend."

"Will you tell us now, about this... bomb you mentioned?" Celestia hesitated, then she leaned forwards, asking slowly: "You meant to use it on Valhalla, didn't you?"

Hel shrugged innocently, holding her hands up. "Look, me and the _Jötnar_ used to get along pretty well, and Ymir always wanted... a little insurance against Odin. You know as well as I do there was kind of a magical arms race going on... gods and giants all trying to make each other bigger and badder and stronger than each other. Not to mention... well, come on. Look at Odin's spear, Gungnir. The damn thing carries a killing curse. A huge 'screw-you' killing curse, as a matter of fact."

"That which it pierces, is always pierced to the heart. Aye, 'tis even more wicked than my _Andlitstingar_, and that has taken the life of more than one Jötnar and Jötnar servant in its time." Luna muttered, nodding briefly before she glanced over at Celestia. "And as I recall, Freya, thou wert the one who made that damned death-mallet for Thor."

Celestia sighed, looking almost embarrassed for a moment as she said finally: "In those days, we knew our brother mainly for his physical strength, not for... his cheer, or his simple goodness, even though he had both of those in great supply as well. He-"

"Thor was hot." Hel said dreamily, and Celestia slowly turned a moody look to the goddess as she clasped her hands over her breast with a long, theatrical sigh. "And now, Sleipnir? He's still very pretty. He is the only horse I would ever consider having sex with."

"Because I am sure thou hast had that in plenty since thou wert locked away in Helheim." Luna said flatly, and the ice puppet slowly turned a horrendous scowl on the sapphire mare as Celestia closed her eyes, Scrivener glared at his soulmate, and Discombobulation cleared his throat, mumbled some excuse, and hurried away. "Beside. We are talking about great bludgeoning hammers, not great bludgeoning-"

Celestia reached up and lightly smacked the back of Luna's head, making her squawk, and then the ivory mare said clearly as she turned her eyes back to the ice puppet: "We should focus on the present. This bomb's purpose."

"Gate-crashing, of course. See, this was back in the days when Vally-wally was still trying to figure out a way to take down Valhalla. He came to me, back before anyone would take him seriously, and told me he needed some help with making a big-ass bomb. And those were his exact words. 'I need a big-ass bomb, Hel.'"

Scrivener Blooms couldn't help but look up sourly, saying dryly: "Yes, I'm somehow sure he came up and said that to you. Right before he flew away on a rainbow to the magic world of 'Everyone's Niceness.'"

"No, he did that later. And you should watch you mouth, jerkhead, since you use a rainbow to travel between worlds all the time." Hel said pointedly, and Scrivener Blooms grumbled under his breath as Luna looked at the stallion with wry amusement. "But sure, I can be serious, all you gotta do is ask politely. Failing that, just don't be a moron."

Scrivener looked sourly at the goddess, and then Hel shook herself briskly before she continued in a quieter voice: "But here's the problem. This big-ass bomb is definitely potent enough to blow open the Gates of Valhalla... and unlike last time, sweeties, you're going to need something special to get past the Gates. The Pious got Heaven shut up real good like, on top of the guards, and they ain't dumb enough to modify time for a temporary advantage. This bomb will get you in."

"The only reason Valthrudnir would have to hide and store a bomb like that is if he was afraid it would be used against him." Celestia said quietly, looking over at Hel calmly, and the goddess grinned widely as she reached up and slowly tapped her bovine nose.

"I like to be prepared. And since I helped him make it, I knew how to set off the trigger... just like I knew how to turn it off the day the idiot tried to drop it at one of Helheim's own gates. That silly-billy... he thought he could force open the gates into another world for a quick and messy mop-up, but he and I weren't on speaking terms anymore, so I went ahead and sent an Inquisitor to shut it down. And oh, you should have seen the way he sent his Tyrant Wyrms and Clockwork kooks scrambling to retrieve it!" Hel cackled at the memory, clapping her hands childishly together. "Sure, I could have snatched it up at any time. But I liked watching him panic more, all afraid I was going to double dramatic irony his big scaly butt and shove that bomb up his ass."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hel smiled and shoved a finger against her temple. "So the genius decided to store the bomb somewhere... in one of the few places where I couldn't go myself. He had his cronies run off to another world he thought I had a blind spot in – spoiler alert: I didn't – and built a nasty thing there that he dropped the bomb in, figuring I'd never go after it. And I never did... until now. 'Cause now we kind of need it."

Scrivener and Luna frowned uneasily over at the puppet, and then Hel grinned widely, saying softly: "The garage-door opener is floating right above the bottom of a giant grinder. A Soul Well, with a vortex at the bottom leading to... the Void? One of Vally-wally's machines? A personal private hell? I don't know. I just know it isn't good... and oh, yeah, you gotta be dead to go inside, because otherwise it'll rip your life energy out of your body and turn you into a nasty, nasty zombie."

Luna shivered a little at this, and Celestia frowned uneasily, saying slowly: "Your construct..."

"Can't. Won't, either. But mostly can't." Hel's ice puppet poked itself absently. "Tried already. My puppets can't control reality inside the Soul Well... sub-dimensional loophole thing. Made it about halfway, then got torn apart by zombies. It was pretty sucky. But technically, these things run not just through my magic, but tidbits of my vital energy, which meant the puppet was bleeding and doomed from the get-go. Something else that say, mimics being alive but really isn't... something where most of the soul is kept in something else... say, not-dead, not-alive..."

"Twilight Sparkle. A Lich. But... alone? Thou hints that these zombies are not the slow, shambling sort." Luna said moodily, and Hel smiled kindly even as she shrugged.

"Hey, she's strong. Tell you what... I'll even get her a nice, reinforced body for the journey. Something her powers can fit all nice and snug inside." Hel said kindly, and then she added mildly: "And you got a friend or two who could come along for the ride as well. That big boy reaper friend of yours, Kismet... bet with a few nice words, you could get him to go with that cute little buttertart."

Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks, and then Hel paused and cocked her head, closing one eye and adding mildly: "Also, I don't really see you coming up with any alternate solutions here. Believe me, angel cake. There's nothing in your magic repertoire that's gonna be nearly strong enough to blast down the doors of Heaven. Even if you pieced that humpty-dumpty Gymbr together again, I doubt that he could manage it. Plus you're gonna want to save most of your strength for dealing with the Gatekeeper guarding Heaven."

Luna grunted, and Celestia hesitated before she asked quietly: "Do you have any news about the Vale? Anything at all?"

"Yeah. The Light won." Hel said softly, and Celestia reared back in shock as Luna looked up sharply, before Hel shook her head and said quietly: "What else did you really expect? Darkness was going to last forever? Sweetie... night and day... they both end."

Luna shivered a bit, and Celestia closed her eyes before she shook herself out and muttered: "Then we'll put an end to the eternal day the Light has brought... because as I've learned myself, a day that lasts forever is no better than a night that never ends."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hel smiled a little before she studied Celestia quietly, then said finally: "I'm kind of proud of you, Freya. You've gone from a completely psychotic, murderous bitch to someone... almost bearable. That's pretty darn impressive, sweetie pie. Maybe one day... you'll even be allowed to come and give me a little visit in Helheim."

Celestia looked at Hel for a few moments, and then she gave a brief, uneasy smile before looking away, saying finally: "I just want to do what's in Valhalla's best interests, that's all. And you and I... perhaps we have more in common than I want to think."

Hel laughed quietly at this, and then the goddess shook her head slowly before glancing over towards the side of the room at the dead Pious. "Oh, maybe, maybe not. All I know is that we have a common goal, and a common enemy, and so that gives us a lot in common, right? So let's work together, dance around, be friends for a little while. That's a cute notion. Silly, but cute.

"Just don't forget who I am." Hel turned an almost-loving smile over the three ponies, drawing her eyes slowly, almost tenderly along them. "And don't forget... I want you all on my side. One day, sweeties... I hope you all end up with me, locked down in the icebox, stuck in my embrace... forever."

Scrivener shivered a little, and Luna looked slowly down, feeling like that was inevitable anyway; only Celestia was able to meet Hel's gaze, the two looking at each other silently for a few long moments before the ivory mare said evenly: "Help us save Valhalla, then, Hel. And we'll see what happens after that."

Hel smiled slowly, the bovine-headed puppet licking her lips eagerly before she looked down at her teacup and stuck a finger in the liquid, stirring it slowly and making the digit steam quietly as she said softly: "Good. I like a challenge. Few things make me happier than that, because oh so few things challenge me anymore, honeycake. And I really do get the nicest feeling from helping you all!"

"Aye, that is why thou continues to provide for us. Not because of the benefit thou hopes for in the future, as thou just confessed." Luna said wryly, and Hel shrugged peaceably before the sapphire mare hesitated as Twilight's spirit shifted inside her and Scrivener, before she asked finally: "Thou can... truly provide a body for Twilight? I... 'twill not be..."

Hel huffed, cutting Luna off as she pasted an injured look on her face and put her hands over her own breast. "You wound me! Please, as if I can't mix up a body... flesh is the easiest thing to grow and build. Do you know how often I used to make puppet demons just to keep myself entertained before Vally-wally came along and I stole... uh... 'borrowed' all those robot thingies from him? Exactly, lots and lots, so there!"

Scrivener and Luna traded look as Celestia shook her head with a quiet sigh, and there was silence for a few moments before Hel sniffed and snapped her fingers absently. "Anyway. I used to know a whole bunch of Liches. You know, I am the Goddess of Darkness and that place named after me and everything. Which is _named after me_, let me reemphasize that to remind you dumb little ponies that I'm familiar with everything dark and nasty and not good."

She halted, then frowned a little and rubbed thoughtfully at her puppet muzzle, saying slowly: "You know... it's really silly that you're working so hard to use these bad-person or scientifically-donated corpses, and you got all that nice setup in Subterra but no way to make your own... I think I'm going to be extra generous, and the next time Aphrodisia cutie-Pie comes downstairs, I'm gonna send some new servants her way. They can come back upstairs with her after she's done her Inquisitor training, and bring some good new goodies with them. Now wouldn't that be nice?"

"Thou art being generous. Too generous." Luna said quietly, and Hel smiled before the sapphire mare added moodily: "Nay, that was not a turn of phrase. Thou art literally being too generous, and I have to ask why."

Hel shrugged, absently reaching up and making a twirling gesture beside her head, replying pleasantly: "Well, you know. Sending you guys into the jaws of almost certain death, the fact that I'm personally going to do everything I can to avoid getting caught up fighting the Light myself, and... well, let's just say there might be a few other reasons I want a strong bargaining position in the near future. Although if you're thinking of that old famous saying, no one gets a free lunch... you might be on to something, Luna Brynhild."

"I am not so sure about that. If thou eats from nature's table, lunch is always free. Dinner and breakfast too." Luna replied evenly, the sapphire mare raising her head high and proud. "Furthermore, I have never been a fan of economics. 'Tis all foolery and folly to me. Why should we strive so hard to calculate what we already have?"

The goddess only looked at Luna with entertainment, and then she suddenly reached across the table and easily poked the mare's nose, making the starry-maned winged unicorn wrinkle her muzzle. "That reminds me, cinnamon, of another reason why I need to get you that body-mix recipe. We gotta make your dark-chocolate inner self her own outer self, isn't that right?"

Luna shifted uneasily at this, and Celestia grimaced a bit, looking up and opening her mouth... then hesitating and slowly closing it. Her gaze dropped, and Hel looked with interest towards the ivory mare as Scrivy and Luna both frowned uncertainly at Celestia.

Celestia only remained quiet, clearly thinking, checking her words before she nodded to herself and slowly looked up. "After they return from fetching the... door opener, as you called it... will you help create a body for Nightmare Moon?" She stopped, then gritted her teeth before adding with visible effort: "And I feel that... you can help me... find..."

"Oh, don't hurt yourself now, sweet cake!" Hel sounded delighted all the same, clapping her hands together as she grinned widely, her eyes gleaming before she reached out and stroked slowly up the scar that ran along the side of Celestia's face, making the ivory mare scowl and glare a little in spite of her best efforts to control herself. "But oh, Freya... you miss the old you, do you? But once you wake up, oh, it's so hard to get back to _sleep_, isn't it?"

Celestia looked moodily away, and Hel smiled slightly, drawing back and saying slyly: "But you know... nothing comes without a price. Well, nothing like this. This? This is big, Celestia... this is something that bears weighing and turning over and even fretting. This is... a special, custom order."

Luna frowned worriedly over at Celestia, and both she and Scrivener felt Twilight twisting with anxiety, waking up inside them but little more than a flurry of emotions... yet somehow, Hel seemed to pick up on this, waving a hand and scoffing: "Oh come now, as if I'd get rid of this pretty pony self of Freya's... as if I'd even want to! Look at you, Brynhild... skills of a Valkyrie, strength of a horse... literally! Ain't that great?"

Celestia shook her head, then she closed her eyes tightly and muttered: "I don't... I don't want to lose myself, Hel. I... don't want to lose _either_ of my selves. I need... help... to balance them."

"Gosh, you look like you're going to herniate." Hel said mildly, and Celestia gritted her teeth and glared up at the goddess, one eye twitching and a faint flush crawling up her neck before she growled in frustration when the ice puppet calmly patted her head a few times. "Oh stop that, little miss hard-ass. I already said I'd do it, and I can't lie, I can't break my word. You should know that. I'm just teasing to make sure you don't blow a gasket. Or. That you do, and let all that steam pressure out before your head explodes."

Celestia slapped away Hel's wrist, and then she said shortly: "Just tell me your terms."

There was silence for a few moments as Hel looked considering, and then the goddess suddenly smiled slightly, leaning forwards and saying softly: "You have such pretty eyes, you know that? Eyes can see a lot of things... can see into souls, and further than any scrying magic ever could. The right eyes, that is... with the right beneficial enchantments. Mimir knew that, and that's why he took one of Odin's eyes. He's the only person in the entire universe who can see further than I can... because he has the still-alive eye of a god, watching the way the world turns for him. But if a certain still-quite-reasonably-called-a-goddess would give me one of her eyes... I could probably do a little 'seeing' of my own, if you get my drift."

Luna snarled at Hel, and Scrivener Blooms began to open his mouth, but both ponies were cut off as Celestia looked up fearlessly and said calmly: "And I suppose you want your payment in advance, don't you?"

Hel laughed at this, clapping her hands together as she licked her lips slowly. "Oh, there's no need to rush quite yet: I'll take your eye when Aphrodisia returns from her training. My Inquisitors will drop off all the necessary ingredients for making bodies to serve whatever purposes you have in mind, my lovely cupcakes, and then you can go secure that artifact of Valthrudnir's. I'll give you... oh, a week, then you can go and fetch it. You do good with week-long deadlines, I find. So a week it is."

Hel halted, and then she added mildly, gesturing almost dismissively to the three: "By the way, the Fates already know where the bomb's located. But don't think about chucking any of them into that Soul Well: even Twilight Shadow would get mashed up by the vortex, because she's not a true Lich. Nor am I really sure their spirits would survive going through the grinder at the bottom and all that."

Luna grimaced at what this implied: that Twilight Sparkle wouldn't survive being pulled down into the bottom of the vortex either. The sapphire mare shook her head slowly at this, but Celestia only looked up gamely, nodding shortly once and saying coldly: "We'll retrieve it, one way or the other. And then we'll marshal our forces here and prepare for an attack on Heaven."

"Maybe. Or maybe not right away. Once the Pious get wind of what's going on, they're going to do anything and everything they can to slow you down and stop you. They'll use all your weaknesses against you, exploit your vulnerabilities... hurt you, to put it simply. You'd best keep your eyes open." Hel said gently, and then the goddess looked down at her tea before she smiled and picked up a biscuit from the untouched tray of treats, studying it silently and murmuring: "Cookies were always my favorite thing. But since All Daddy sent me here, I haven't had a single munchy. They're all crumbly anyway, I'd have to clean my room for hours... Theophilius and his annoying habit of popping up when I don't want him to is bad enough as it is, anyway."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hel shrugged and simply crushed the cookie in one hand. She absently wrung the crumbs out from her fingers, then brushed her hands together a few times as she stood and said kindly: "I've got business to do. Meat to cut, fresh souls to torment, administration to administrate. You boys and girls keep playing nice with the friends I made you, and I'll see you in a week or so."

With that, the goddess bowed with a few twirls of her wrists, and then she vanished from sight in a puff of icy smoke. The three ponies were left looking uncertainly at the space where Hel had been a moment before, and then Celestia shook her head when Luna looked at her, the ivory mare preempting her little sister quietly: "No. It's... alright. And I've made my decision. Let's just let this rest, Luna. Let's just try and focus on what we have to do now."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare sighed quietly before studying her sibling quietly, murmuring: "I believe thou could handle this fine and well on thy own, Celestia. Thou does not need Hel's help to become Freya... 'tis who thou already are inside."

The ivory winged unicorn only smiled faintly and shrugged slowly at this, replying quietly: "Maybe I could. But we don't have the time for that, Luna. And to be entirely honest, I'm not sure whether or not I have the sanity, either."

She stopped, looking down for a moment before giving a faint smile and shaking herself out briskly, looking up and saying quietly: "Innocence must be worried about you both. I'll be okay here, I know that... Discombobulation is around, and I can keep busy."

"If... if thou art sure, big sister." Luna said finally, looking uneasily over the ivory mare, and then she sighed a little when Celestia only gave her a half-imploring look. "Very well. Scrivy, well... let us go. Innocence likely is... well, not worried about us, but wondering where we are."

"I think she might worry in her own way." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna smiled a little before the charcoal stallion turned a glance up towards the ivory mare, adding: "If... you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

The mare looked down, then she nodded briefly before turning a small smile towards the stallion. The two studied each other, and then Celestia shook her head slowly and laughed quietly, silently reaching out and touching one of his Talons as she murmured: "I won't. Because you and Luna and Twilight are the only ponies who I think would really understand... at least, since Pinkamena..."

She looked down, and Luna huffed softly at this, smiling a little up at the ivory mare. "What, thou thinks that our demonic friend is gone forever, Celestia? No matter where Gymbr threw her, be it a roaring volcano, the bottom of an ocean vast and deep, or even the Void itself... Pinkamena will return to us, mark my words. And Sleipnir, too... Mimir knows that all that has slowed _him_ down has likely been the many mares he has decided to please along the way!"

Celestia nodded a few times after a moment, smiling a little wider as she said softly: "You're right, Luna. They'll both be back. I just... find it hard to find that belief all the time. I'm not nearly as optimistic as you are."

"Bah, do not call me such a cruel name, I am no optimist. I merely believe in our siblings, strange as they are." Luna replied with a firm nod, and then she reached up and touched her big sister's shoulder, saying kindly: "Be well, Celestia. Scrivy and I shall come to check up on thee when we can."

The ivory mare simply nodded, and Scrivener and Luna finally pushed themselves away from the table, heading towards the library door as the sapphire mare hesitantly glanced over her shoulder once, then shook her head briefly and gave a small sigh as they pushed outside. They stood for a moment beneath the shimmering sun, and then the sapphire mare shook her head again and murmured: "Oh, what madness this is, Scrivy. Hel an ally, almost a friend... Kvasir, Mad and the Hatter... Celestia, confused and trying to find balance with her old self, her Freya self. And let us not forget... Innocence."

Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly back to her, and then he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, both soulmates clearly hearing Twilight Sparkle's voice murmur through their minds: _But we're going to make it through. We're going to stop the Light... without giving in completely, right?_

"We'll find a way." Scrivener said after a moment, and Luna smiled faintly, nodding slowly in agreement. Then both ponies sighed and lowered their heads, before unconsciously mirroring each other as they rolled their heads and shrugged their shoulders, loosening themselves up as they turned towards the familiar route out of town.

They weren't interrupted on the walk out of town, at least: either parents were too busy celebrating with their returned foals, or both Luna and Scrivener's almost tangible moodiness was doing a good job of keeping everyone away.

Both stallion and mare could feel themselves slipping a little into... it wasn't quite depression, it wasn't quite anger. It was a lack of ease, a glumness, an unhappiness that was tinged with anxiety and perhaps a little bit of insecurity. The ponies traded faint smiles before they both shook their heads with matching sighs as they exited the city gates, feeling Twilight Sparkle twisting inside with worry and compassion for her partners.

"Thou art too generous, Twilight." Luna said softly as they strode along the path towards the Everfree Forest. "Worry about thyself. Thou art the one who has lost thy body, not us."

There was a subtle, almost embarrassed shift inside the two, and then Luna and Scrivener both smiled faintly, both shaking their heads before the mare added softly: "One day thou shalt give too much to us, my darling mare. And then what shall we do?"

"We'll probably die." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna gave him a half-amused, half-exasperated look. "Well, it's true. Twilight is kind of like our sane, logical mind and all that. If she was gone, we'd just be... emotional morons."

"Thou art a moron. I am at the very least an idiot." Luna retorted with a sniff and a flick of her starry locks, and then she smiled slightly over at the stallion and winked. "Then again, 'tis not as if we have not had our own beneficial effects on darling Twilight, aye? She would be boring if not for us. And that is a far worse thing than being a moronic idiot."

Scrivener nodded thoughtfully after a moment, and inside their mixed soul, Twilight Sparkle's emotions fluttered into a smile. Both ponies felt it, and both closed their eyes and bowed their heads forwards, thinking again of how... how special that was. Of how much Twilight meant to them, and how she was what gave them the strength to push through everything that kept coming their way.

The walk along the forest path was quiet, relaxing, and... just what they needed, too. Time in the quiet, time to work through things, time to just... feel better about everything they were trying to deal with. It helped settle their moodiness and bring them up to... if not happiness, then at least a calm that they direly needed.

They reached their home in good time, and Scrivener and Luna both halted in the front yard to smile and gaze thoughtfully at the thrumming energy sparking through the air where their house normally stood. Not that it was gone... it was only cloaked, and shielded by several layers of magical warding and barriers. It would be completely invisible from a distance, while up close those sparking distortions betrayed the house's location... but of course if anyone wandered this deep into the forest, they would clearly know what they were looking for anyway. Better to make sure that no one would be able to see it if they happened to pass over the structure from above.

Luna Brynhild poked the stallion a few times with her soulstone horn, and he slapped at her absently before saying mildly: "We could really just yell and throw things until Innocence notices us or something. That would be the smart thing to do."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy, and go turn the wards off. Great... poof." Luna ordered, poking at the stallion a few more times, and he grumbled and grabbed her horn with one Talon. She growled and shook her head wildly back and forth, the charcoal earth pony wincing as his claw grasped wildly at the crystalline length, squeezing and stroking over it before there was a small burst of magic as Luna's mane whirled back, the mare flushing and giggling slightly. "Now Scrivy, 'tis not the time for that!"

The stallion groaned, then he pulled his claw away from her horn as if he had grasped something icky, flicking his Talons a few times as he muttered: "Thank you for being such a freak of nature, really. You just always know how to make my day complete."

"'Tis my pleasure." Luna shook her head quickly, grinning slightly and licking her lips and then she poked lightly at the stallion's rump with her horn as he strode away, making him grumble and kick at her lightly with one rear hoof before he hesitantly slowed as he reached the edge of the energy field.

He studied it for a few moments, then hesitantly reached a Talon up and pushed it into the blurry energy: it made the air itself seem to ripple before a translucent blue forcefield appeared, the charcoal stallion studying this with a bit of a grimace before he stepped forwards through it, holding his breath and wincing at the sizzling sensation that spread over his skin as he stumbled through the layers of barriers and wards to the deck with a wheeze, leaving his body steaming painfully as he dragged himself tiredly to the door as his link with Luna filled with static.

He reached up a claw and hammered several times on the door, and there was a scrambling from the other side before it was yanked open, and the wards and barriers all vanished in a puff, his link with Luna restoring as the sapphire mare gave a sigh of relief. Scrivener, meanwhile, winced in surprise as Innocence almost flung herself into him, hugging him tightly around the neck and trembling as she buried her face against him, whispering: "I was so scared."

"I... Sin..." Scrivener bit his lip, and then he simply smiled faintly and wrapped a foreleg around her, hugging her close and kissing her scaled forehead silently: she hadn't even bothered to cloak herself with her polymorph, so she really must have been distracted. "I'm glad to see you."

Innocence nodded against him, breathing slowly in and out before the earth pony looked up gratefully as Antares approached, saying leisurely: "Took you two long enough. You guys could have come back a little faster, you know."

"We could have." Scrivener shrugged a little, smiling a bit. "But we had a chance to talk with Hel and... for a moment, an... old friend. Can't pick and choose, can we?"

"I guess not. Besides, Sin's a big girl, even if she forgets that sometimes, right?" Antares nudged his sibling pointedly, and Innocence shifted lamely before she hurriedly pulled herself away from her father and composed herself. "Anyway, we would have kicked the ass of the Whistler or anything else that came this way, right?"

Innocence only mumbled, looking almost uncertainly at her brother: they hadn't exactly been on the best of terms, especially since he had clearly shown up with the intent of 'protecting' her in case anything happened. Not that she needed protection at all... not that she had been glad at all to have him around, to remind her how to activate all the wards and... to just stay with her...

The strange unicorn shook herself briefly, then she turned her eyes towards Luna as the sapphire mare said easily: "Well, 'tis no shame, Antares, in desiring a sibling to be close while the danger is high. Even if the sibling is annoying and bratty."

"Hey. Hey. That hurts, Mutt." Antares smiled and touched his own breast as if injured, but his eyes were gazing over them, studying them intently before he became a little more serious as he said softly: "So Mom had to... go for a little while, huh? I wish you guys would take better care of her. I mean, come on, you two have died once under her watch, and that doesn't even count because you assholes had to run off to deal with things on your own."

Luna and Scrivener shifted awkwardly, even as the sapphire mare grumbled: "Thou cannot call us assholes. We are thy parents. How dare thou speak to thy parents such? Thou art an asshole."

The charcoal stallion sighed tiredly as Antares huffed, while Innocence frowned uncertainly and looked up, feeling a strange pang inside her chest. Was that... no, that made no sense. She couldn't be... worried or upset about stupid Twilight Sparkle, could she? That didn't... no. It was just concern for her real parents that was bleeding over to Twilight because she didn't know... "What happened?"

Antares looked up as well, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the sapphire mare gestured pointedly with her head, and the two unicorns turned to head down the hall and let their parents enter. Luna made a beeline for the futon, flopping herself down over it with a sigh of relief and almost immediately relaxing in spite of everything as she mashed her face into a large pillow... and smiled faintly at the smell of Twilight Sparkle. Sweet, just like she was... "Well, as thou both have guessed... aye. Twilight is... is at rest. But we have been promised a strong, supple body for her from Hel... and while this makes me nervous..."

"It's not something we can afford to just turn our noses up at, right?" Antares said, and Scrivener nodded a bit as he walked through the room, heading to the kitchen. Luna, meanwhile, rose her head, looking wryly over at Antares.

"Thou art more like Twilight than I think sometimes still, my child. For I would never say such a silly thing as that." Luna said mildly, and the glossy-black unicorn huffed a little at the sapphire mare. "Aye, a knife is a knife, as they say. But we fought... Nephilim. Sin, perhaps thou knows about these creatures, since thou did... spend time with Gymbr."

For some reason, that almost made Innocence feel... embarrassed. She smiled awkwardly, shifting a little before nodding lamely and mumbling: "Well... I... I researched into them a little but I never really experienced anything they could do myself... almost everything I know about the Light comes form Gymbr. You should ask him or maybe... I should ask."

Innocence looked up steadily, and Luna frowned a bit as she sat up slowly on the futon, while Antares turned a meditative look to his little sister before the glossy-black unicorn said mildly: "I don't think we're in such a bad way, Sin, that we have to rely on torture quite yet."

Sin huffed over at her brother, glaring at him before she rose her head and said calmly, almost arrogantly: "I'm just trying to contribute, to prove where my loyalty lies... to do anything that has to be done. What about you, Antares, what are you prepared to do to help Mutt and Daddy? Anything at all? Or are you just going to sit back and keep making bad jokes?"

Antares smiled at this, shrugging a little before he replied evenly: "I'm going to do what needs to be done, Sin. Not what everyone wants me to do, not what I'm good at, maybe... but I'm going to make sure that whatever has to be handled gets dealt with. Not poke my broken former boss with my horn just so I can try and get in better with my own damn parents."

Innocence growled a little at this, and Luna cleared her throat loudly before she said firmly: "We do not need Gymbr's assistance... we have... other forms of help. Perhaps just as dangerous ones, but all the same I feel better about accepting help from Hel than I do from a creature the likes of... a god that literally possesses two faces."

Scrivener grunted in agreement from the kitchen as he went about the process of putting on coffee, muttering: "And I guess that in spite of all the bad things we might have to say about Hel, she seems honest about... well, always being honest. Even though I have this bad feeling the reason she gives us so much rope is because she's eager to see us hang ourselves with it..."

"Well, we shall be sure to twine it around her neck long before we twine it about our own then, Scrivy, so that if we do hang ourselves than she shall be strangled along with us." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener nodded meditatively a few times at this before the sapphire mare turned her eyes back towards Sin, softening as she said gently: "We all have our roles to play. We must not neglect Gymbr as a source of information... perhaps even other... positives. But we must also not allow ourselves to grow dependent on certain resources."

"Although we should still get that stuff Gymbr asked for... I mean..." Scrivener looked uneasily over his shoulder at Innocence as their daughter looked up with a frown. "He... or, well, they, I mean... they can't do anything horrible with some paper and pencils, right?"

"I... don't think so." Innocence replied finally, looking almost confused before she shook her head and murmured: "It doesn't matter, anyway. Without his core... Gymbr will be weak. I'm surprised they're still alive as it is... but I suppose the state it's in isn't quite life, now is it?"

Luna frowned a little at Innocence's vindictive tone, while Antares' eyes quickly drew along his sister before the stallion gave a slight smile, changing the topic as he remarked: "Because I'm sure you know a whole lot about life and stuff, right? I mean, what did you even do in Valhalla between pretending you were the murderous queen of everything?"

"I... had hobbies." Innocence said defensively, glaring at her older brother and shaking her head vindictively. "I... I liked to do a lot of things! Magic was fun for me as much as it was work!"

"Wow. Now you really sound like Mom." Antares said with relish, making it clear he was talking about Twilight Sparkle, and his sibling glared furiously at him before he added mildly: "You know, you seriously need a hobby. Come on, _Móðer_ and Dad obviously have other stuff on their mind right now and don't need you getting all... creepy on them, so let's go and find you a hobby. A real hobby. Even I have a real hobby, you know."

Sin only scowled at her brother, then she said snidely: "Touching yourself while thinking about your marefriend is not a real hobby."

Luna coughed loudly at this as Antares blushed slightly, and Innocence looked proud of herself before the glossy-black unicorn retorted: "You should stop listening in on what I do at night, Sin, I may be handsome as hell but I am your brother and all."

Innocence only snorted and rolled her eyes, muttering: "If that's the best you can do, Tarry, you're losing your edge. You used to be a lot better at being a big jerk."

Antares blinked, then he smiled suddenly as Luna looked up with her own soft, glad surprise. Innocence scowled a little, shifting uneasily before the glossy-black unicorn said softly: "Yeah, you're right, Sin. Of course, it can't be all bad. That's the first time in forever you've called me by the old nickname you always used to use for me."

The strange unicorn shifted embarrassedly, reaching up and touching her lips before Antares winked at her, then looked around at his parents, asking: "So the coast is clear, right? We're safe for now, do you think?"

Luna nodded, replying softly: "Aye. I am... quite certain that there shan't be any difficulties for a time. This was either test or assassination attempt, and either way the Pious do not do as Gymbr did, manipulating time to their advantage. But Hel has warned us we must be on guard in the future. They may strike at thee, Antares, and at thyself as well, Innocence, in order to distract us. They may also target our other allies..."

"So we'll make the most of the little freedom we have now, and I'll head into town and see about getting everyone on alert. I'll send a message to Prestige at some point too, have her ready up, and establish pairs and parameters." Antares paused, thought for a moment, then added: "I'll alert the Phooka, too, and ask Fluttershy about the Hellhounds in training. A few of 'em are being trained as protectors, and if we let 'em loose in the forest, they could come running at a whistle. They're nasty enough to give any angel pause."

Luna smiled softly at her son, studying him silently for a few moments before she simply nodded and said quietly: "I am proud of thee."

"Don't be. I haven't proven anything yet." Antares replied with a smile and a shrug. There was silence for a few moments, and then the glossy-black stallion turned towards Innocence, adding mildly: "Now come on, you butt. Dad and Mutt need some time alone now. Probably to do things together I really don't want think about. Let's clear out, they'll be done in ten minutes or so."

"The cheek!" Luna laughed all the same, however, even as she flung herself up to her hooves and leapt playfully towards Antares, but he grinned and slashed his horn out at her. Luna easily parried this with her own, though, and the two clashed for a few moments before they slung each other backwards, stumbling away before the sapphire mare poked threateningly in her son's direction with her soulstone horn. "Do not make me bend thee over my knee and spank thee... as much as I know Prestige oft does the same and thou squeals for more, dandy!"

"Oh oh oh, hey. Hey, don't make me come over there, Moon Butt. You might be my Mom but that doesn't mean I won't beat you up. I'm too old for you to send me to my room now." Antares threatened, and Luna grinned at this like it was a challenge.

"Oh, really, Antares?" Luna said in an almost eager voice, and then she stepped forwards, leaning up and looming over him imperiously, making the stallion wince a bit as he cleared his throat. "Thou speaks as if I used to do that often, but I never did. I would never punish thee in such a way... it seems silly to me, thy room had all thy comforts in it. Nor would I ever throw thee out of our home, for 'tis _ours_, not mine alone, not thine. 'Tis ours.

"But." Luna paused, then whapped Antares with her horn, making him wince. "There are many other ways I punished thee as a child, that were all about making thee learn responsibility." She bopped him again, making his head shrink a bit further. "And thou shall never be too big..." Another whack. "Or too old..." Yet another whack. "For me to punish thee as I used to. And furthermore, thou art an adult. I can pummel thee without guilt now."

Antares huffed loudly, and then he blocked the last swing of Luna's horn with his own, meeting her eyes and saying flatly: "Yeah, and I can fight back without feeling like I'm picking on an old mare, because even though you're..."

Luna's eyes slowly narrowed, and Antares grinned lamely after a moment, his head shrinking back before he cleared his throat and said awkwardly: "I mean, uh... I... I can fight back fairly because... we're... like... the same age, really. Right?"

"Right." Luna looked pacified... and then she suddenly lashed her horn around and parried sharply and almost viciously upwards, knocking Antares' head back with a squawk before she seized him by the skull and flung him face-first into the floor with a loud thud, the sapphire mare looking down at him with a pleased expression. "There. I am very glad thou hast turned out to be such a good colt after all, Antares. I must admit, for a little while I was worried thou wert going to grow up to be... oh... I do not know. Pedantic? Whiny? Boring?"

Antares only mumbled into the floor, and then he looked up and smiled a little after a moment, saying wryly: "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we? Now come on, Sin, before Mutty here makes me lick her hooves or something."

"Mutty. Thou art mutty. Mutty like a... a mutt." Luna grumbled, swatting lightly at Antares' face with one hoof, and the stallion winced away before he shoved himself back up to a standing position. "Go pick thy flowers. Dandy."

"I get it from Dad." Antares whined loudly, and Luna looked meditative at this as Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes and gave a tired sigh. Then the glossy black unicorn turned his eyes to Innocence, gesturing at her with a smile. "Now come on, kid. Let's go."

"Don't call me that. I'm at least as old as you, probably older." Innocence growled, and Antares simply shrugged peaceably, making the strange unicorn sigh and glower moodily at her brother. "You are nothing but a giant pain in my flank, you know that?"

Antares shrugged again, then turned to lead the mare away down the hall, and she grumbled before looking hesitantly over at her parents before giving a small smile to them, saying finally: "Let me know if I can do anything at all for you, okay? I can still provide... some insight, I think, into what you can use to stop the Light. And I'm willing to do anything... anything at all... to help you. To make you and Daddy... feel better, feel good. To help us all get stronger."

Luna only smiled a little, then she nodded briefly before gesturing at her children. Innocence lingered for a moment, and then the young mare sighed and turned around to stride after Antares, who had already reached the door and was waiting for her.

She hesitated all the same, and Antares gave her a reassuring smile and a shrug, shoving the door open and saying softly: "I trust Mom and Dad, and my own instincts. Furthermore, I grew up being taught not to live in fear, Sin, no matter what. Even if it's not the logical thing to do, even if it's not the bright thing to do... I'm not going to live in fear."

"I'm... I'm not afraid. I just... don't want to spend time with you, that's all. You're stupid." Innocence mumbled, blushing and looking down with a fierce shake of her head before she glanced lamely up and said finally: "I hate you."

"Good. You should a little." And with that, Antares leaned forwards and very gently planted a kiss on Innocence's cheek, making her stare and twitch a little before he grinned and bowed to her. "After you, mademoiselle."

Innocence's muzzle wrinkled up as she glared at him furiously, and then she huffed and stormed past, muttering to herself as she strode out over the deck and onto the front lawn. She halted and looked moodily back and forth, then scowled as Antares strode calmly out beside her and looked at her with an almost-sly smile before tipping a wink slowly in her direction. "My hobby is pissing off Mom. Come here, quick."

Sin frowned curiously, turning around and watching as Antares hurried across the lawn, and then she scowled as she strode after him and muttered: "Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to turn out well? Antares, look, let's just... I don't know. Go get drunk. I haven't gotten drunk in a long time. That might actually make you bearable."

"No, I have this feeling if we get drunk you might try and make out with me." Antares said absently, and Innocence twitched and glared furiously... then paled slightly as the stallion approached the garage with a grin and flicked his horn, causing the magical locks on the ramshackle door to pop open and the doors to come slightly ajar. "Come on, let's go."

The strange unicorn mouthed wordlessly as Antares calmly opened the doors of what was more like a shed than a real garage, shaking he head in disbelief before she winced and looked towards the house with something like terror as the glossy-black unicorn strode inside. "Tarry! Are you complete insane? Oh Horses of Heaven, Mutt will _murder_ us!"

"Live a little." Antares grumbled as his horn glowed brightly, and there were several clanks from inside the shed as he muttered: "Keys in the ignition still, it's like you want me to take it... and... oh come on, Mom, seriously? You didn't even bother changing the combination?"

He paused as there were several loud clicks and the sounds of chains spilling loose, and Innocence whimpered, suddenly a sixteen year old mare again who just wanted to impress her parents and was deathly afraid of touching this one, absolutely forbidden thing... "Tarry! Tarry, come on! You can't do this, you can't!"

"Sin, stop being a giant pansy and remember you're arch-goddess evil bitch queen of... dark Valhalla or something! Give me a... oh, fine, just. Just stay there and don't hyperventilate yourself into fainting." Antares rolled his eyes, and then he carefully began to stride backwards, horn glowing brightly... and, pulled by his telekinesis, a massive motorcycle rolled slowly out of the shed, the armored bike glowing faintly with the stallion's magic grip as he muttered: "Mimir's head, this thing weighs a damn ton... Cowlick... Cowlick really went all out on her."

He softened, then shook his head firmly as the black and sapphire, only slightly-scratched up motorcycle rolled completely out of the shed. It was wide and huge, with thick, studded tires and a small, oval-shaped sidecar attached to one side to better balance the large, motorized vehicle over harsh terrain. The windshield that extended up over the elongated saddle seat designed to allow a pony to comfortably sit up or lay forwards over it was almost as tough as the polished armor plating that covered the body of the motorcycle, and short and sloped to maximize the aerodynamics of the vehicle... although the silver demon's skull mounted over the front tire was there just to make sure the bike was as clearly intimidating as it could possibly be.

Antares' favorite part of the motorcycle was on the back, though: on either side above the rear tire and small exhaust port, there were two enormous, cylindrical boosters that his own motorcycle didn't have. Iron Horses like this were a rare sight around Equestria, but several had been produced and sold off to daredevils and rich ponies looking to show off their wealth and hipness. "Although anyone who uses the word 'hip' is so clearly not hip..."

"Stop muttering to yourself and let's get out of here!" Sin hissed, and Antares snorted in amusement as he continued to pace slowly backwards, dragging the motorcycle out to the start of the wide dirt path leading though the Everfree Forest. And then Innocence whimpered, grabbing at her face with one claw and looking terrified out of her mind as Antares spun around and calmly leapt up onto the motorcycle, grasping the handlebars and grinning widely as he set himself snugly into the seat.

Since it was custom-made for his mother, it was maybe an inch too big for him, just enough to make it a little awkward. He breathed slowly as she checked the various gages, then his horn glowed, gently grasping the key already in the ignition and grinning despite himself again. His mother had been so sure that the tire locks and chains and alarms and everything else would stop someone from stealing her precious baby, but... "Okay, Sin. Here's the deal. We're going for a ride."

"Hell no!" Sin probably would have screamed the words if she wasn't so afraid of what Luna would do if she even caught them looking wrong at her motorcycle, let alone Antares daring to ride her cherished Iron Horse. The strange unicorn was rasping in and out for breath, sitting back and grasping her face in both claws as she stared at the runes etched along the lip above the front wheel-well, forming the cherished motorcycle's name: _Epona_. "We are not... if... if we don't put it back right now, _right now_, I... I'm... Mutt will..."

"Sin. Listen to me." Antares said seriously, straightening and looking calmly over his shoulder at her. "If you don't get over here right now and get in this sidecar, I'm going to leave you behind in the dust, do you understand? And Luna is going to come charging out here, and she's going to just see you, sitting here, having allowed me to drive off with her baby. And she will beat your brains out of your skull with her bare hooves. So you're going to come over here, and we're going to go for a ride."

Innocence mouthed wordlessly, then twitched and opened her mouth, and Antares interrupted mildly: "No, you're not going to try and yank me off this thing. Because then you'd risk damaging Epona. Imagine if she gets so much as a dent in her, and it's _your_ fault, just for a moment."

Innocence stared at Antares, and then she asked in almost a whimper: "And... and what about when we have to come home?"

Antares grinned and shrugged easily, replying cheerfully: "We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. Come on, Sin, hurry up."

Innocence dropped her head forwards, and then she groaned and strode quickly over to the motorcycle, the stallion grinning widely and nodding fervently. "That's what I thought! Alright, let's go have some fun!"

The strange unicorn crawled miserably into the sidecar, and then she clung to the little bar inside it, opening her mouth... and then she paled and her eyes went wide as Antares turned the ignition and gunned the engine, grinning widely as Epona roared. And maybe a second passed before the front door was smashed open and Luna leapt out onto the patio, a horrified look on her features before her eyes blazed and her horn sparked as she roared: "Antares Mīrus!"

"Borrowing your bike, Mom! Love you!" Antares called cheerfully, and then he gunned the engine and shot forwards, flying down the path as Luna shook her head wildly back and forth, roaring and yelling curses as spittle flew from her jaws, hooves stamping madly up and down against the deck before she flung herself into the air and shot like a bullet after her motorcycle.

Antares grinned wider, swerving easily out of the way of a wild half-grab, half-violent pummel of Luna's hooves before he twisted the throttle higher, shooting down the path as Luna continued to fly furiously after them, Innocence squeaking and trying to make herself tiny... before blinking and looking over her shoulder in surprise as Luna suddenly went into a violent spiral before she crashed face-first into the dusty road, and Antares said with relish: "And the soul doggy leash kicks in."

"You're completely insane!" Innocence howled at the stallion, and Antares simply shrugged with an almost benevolent expression, winking over at her and making his sibling twitch and then slap wildly at the stallion with her claws, ranting furiously: "What made you so stupid? Why are you such a... a... a giant stupid jerk, you're a giant stupid jerk, oh my god Mutt is going to kill us!"

"Oh Horses of Heaven I'm losing control of the motorcycle you psychopath!" Antares shouted, yanking the handlebars back and forth and making the machine bounce violently, and Innocence screamed in terror and dropped into a tiny ball in the recessed seat of the sidecar, looking wildly back and forth before she twitched when Antares easily straightened the motorcycle out and slowed smoothly to a crawl, Epona's motor gearing down to a peaceful purr that made it sound horribly like the machine itself was in on the joke with him. "Oh, wait, nope. We're totally fine. Cool, huh?"

Innocence stared at her big brother... and then slowly snarled, her eyes blazing, her horn sparking, her claws reaching up as if to strangle him before she thew her head back and roared in fury and frustration, sending birds scattering across the Everfree and animals bolting towards the safety of the forest's depths.

Almost a hundred feet back along the serpentine road, Luna Brynhild sluggishly looked up as she twitched a bit, then she slowly picked herself up, scowling moodily into the distance as a wheezing Scrivener Blooms approached and mumbled: "You know, you could... not go taking off like an idiot like that. Oh my Gods, I think you nearly made us both herniate, you... dumb."

"Thou art... thou art a dumb, thou dumb... dumb." Luna managed to grumble out in response, and then she shivered a little and shook herself before carefully clawing her way up to her hooves, wheezing loudly and looking over her shoulder before half-flopping against Scrivener when he sat down beside her, the stallion closing his eyes and dropping his own head forwards as his entire body pulsed with pain. "We... we must go spank Antares. No, as a matter of fact, we should... pummel him entirely. Pummel him to a pulp. But... coffee first."

"No, let's die for a little while first. Then we can have coffee. And then Antares has to come back sooner or later, we've got all his stuff here. We can... I dunno, put something dead in his bed or you can pee in his cereal or something." Scrivener muttered, and after a moment Luna huffed and then nodded grudgingly in agreement, shivering a little and shaking herself out. All the same, she couldn't help but smile a little when she looked up; at least even if Antares was being suicidally reckless and a massive pain in the flank, he had convinced Innocence to go along with him. And that was worth all the motorcycles in the world to her.


	53. Longing And Guilt

Chapter Fifty: Longing and Guilt

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence had the biggest scowl in the world on her face as she sat in the motorcycle sidecar, and Antares was honestly trying his hardest not to giggle. But she was sitting there, with an ice cream popsicle in one claw, continuing to give him a look that he was fairly certain was capable of killing him if she concentrated even the teeniest amount of magic into it, so... how was he supposed to not laugh?

The motorcycle was parked in front of Sugar Cube Corners, which was closed at the moment. He had no idea where Pinkie Pie must be, but even with the place closed, there were still plenty of ponies sitting at the benches, and foals were coming and going, slipping letters through the slot in the door to order up treats. The next time the sweets shoppe was open, Pinkie would have invariably filled out all the orders and would be waiting to give them out to the foals with a smile on her face.

They had picked up some ice cream from a little, more commercialized store down the street, and Sin had a hot chocolate, too, while Antares had a cheap, poisonous-tasting coffee and a bag of energy drinks as a sort of peace offering for his parents. Scrivener Blooms would like them, at least, even if Luna was a purist about her damn coffee being the only thing she really drank for caffeine, but that's why he had picked up a few coffee-flavored candies.

"We should go." Innocence said sourly, and Antares snorted and shook his head before he returned to polishing the skull on the front of the motorcycle with a rag. He had maybe accidentally gone off the path and rammed the bike into an old tree thanks to an idiot squirrel running into the path, but it had just gotten a little dirty. Nothing he couldn't take care of. "We should go, and you should. Die. Let me cut off your head and give it to Mutt, it'll be less painful than anything else she might want to do to you."

"You're so pleasant, Sin. That's why everypony in the whole wide world loves you." Antares replied mildly, then he glanced up absently at her, and she scowled darkly at him before the stallion looked down, even as he greeted calmly: "Hey, Kismet. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." Kismet said kindly, and Innocence squeaked and jumped, fumbling her ice cream and dropping it in her lap. She looked sulkily down at this, and Kismet smiled at her, saying softly: "I apologize, young Innocence. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Wasn't... you." Innocence mumbled with childish sulkiness, dropping her head and grumbling under her breath as she looked away. "Just... stupid stuff... and... yeah. What are you doing here?"

Kismet shrugged, grasping his heavy tome between his clawed gauntlets as he looked down meditatively. "I have heard that my services will be needed shortly through the senses of my kin. I also wished to spend time in this world, with the people who remind me why it is good to strive so hard to protect it. These goings-on with Greater Heaven... they... disappoint me, I suppose. I find it disheartening that those who could be so wise, those who hold such great power... fail to use their minds or wisdom for greater ends."

"Everyone's selfish. Get used to it." Innocence muttered, and then the strange unicorn shook her head briefly before her horn glowed brightly as she glared down at the mess of ice cream in her lap, dissolving it away into steam. "Everyone's selfish. Even you, Great Reaper. We're your source of souls and protection. You're using us as much as we use you."

Antares slowly glowered up at his sibling, but Kismet only smiled kindly down at Innocence through his warm gaze, replying gently: "Consider it what you will, young miss. But to be used properly is better than misuse or disuse, is it not?"

Innocence didn't quite know how to reply to this, and Antares snorted in amusement before he looked up at Kismet and said seriously: "I never knew you were into all that kind of stuff, Kismet. But I guess, you know, as a Reaper you gotta find something that excites you, and hey, if you're into use and misuse and denial..."

"You're always pleasant to talk to, Antares Mīrus. A reminder that all of us can grow up even while we're growing down, so to speak." Kismet replied kindly, bowing his head forwards before the Great Reaper added gently: "Your mother is doing very well, by the way. I know you're concerned for her, but she seems fine and healthy."

"Hey. Hey. Hey, no cheating. Assbutt. And... you can't really know that, she's not dead." Antares mumbled, rubbing at his own features before he flung the rag in his other hoof at the Great Reaper. This bounced off Kismet's chest, but he caught it easily in one dexterous claw before it could fall. "Don't a jerk, that's my job."

Kismet only smiled and shrugged, then he calmly turned towards the motorcycle, kneeling and beginning to slowly polish along its side as he said softly: "My apologies, then. I simply wanted to extend my sympathies and the little reassurance I can give."

"Stop. Stop that. Come on, you're like a God of Death. Go play heavy metal if you want to do something, stop. Polishing the goddamn motorcycle, Kismet." Antares said awkwardly, raising a hoof to the death entity, but Kismet only smiled as he continued to calmly, leisurely clean off the mud-splattered metal plates.

"My station is unimportant. My title is as well." Kismet simply shrugged, and Innocence frowned uncertainly at the god of death as she shifted uncomfortably, watching the steady, paced way he worked, how he seemed so... simply so at peace with himself, and with the world around himself, in spite of lowering himself to the task of a servant... _maybe_ because _he's lowering himself to... to such a... menial job..._ "A job that strains the body is no less worthwhile than a job that strains the mind. We should not mistake complexity for necessity: if the entire world was made of philosophers and sophists, then who would be left to make make food, shelter, all the ten thousand other things even I at times take for granted?"

"Horses of Heaven, I hate you sometimes. Great, yeah, make us all feel guilty. Talk down on us from your... dead soapbox of... dead wise thingies." Antares grumbled, and Innocence only shook her head slowly before the glossy-black unicorn said finally: "Can you at least try and look like you're not enjoying yourself?"

Kismet only looked peacefully up, then he replied kindly: "But would my lie grant you any reassurance, Antares Mīrus, or would you only feel greater guilt as I attempt to bow to your designs?"

Antares looked stumped at this, and Innocence hesitated before she looked up and asked suddenly: "Why did you give my... I mean, Twilight Sparkle your bell? I've never heard of a reaper of any level willingly parting with one of its weapons before... they serve as the containers for your souls, don't they? Not to mention how powerful they are on their own..."

The death entity chuckled quietly at this, the rag gently wiping away another splotch of dirt as he said softly: "Weapons? They are only tools... sometimes harnessed in unpleasant ways, but no less tools for all that. And while my brethren may often choose to put their souls in such things, I myself prefer the casing of my body. It feel warmest; my soul is me, after all, and I spent too long... apart from it. But that, of course, is a story for another day."

Kismet paused thoughtfully, then he looked up kindly at Sin, shrugging slowly. "The tool I passed on to Twilight, the bell... I feel that she'll use it well, if only she would trust more in it. Perhaps, Innocence, you will do me a favor and ask your mother, when she returns, if she will practice with you. Or even just to see it: even just in each other's presence, the two will get to know each other."

Antares rolled his eyes at this, striding over and snatching his rag back with telekinesis from the death entity, and then he looked mildly over the bike as he said: "You know, it's really creepy the way you talk about that. It's like you gave Mom a... a pet ferret or something. Not a giant heavy bell. Why the hell a bell, anyway? And... goddammit, look at this. You did way too good a job, now I'm going to have to completely polish up the other side."

Kismet looked down at Antares, and the glossy-black unicorn huffed and quickly yanked the rag away, grumbling: "Hell no. I'm not letting you do the other side too. Go... mop a floor. Clean a house. Do. Something else. I dunno, where the hell do reapers live?"

"A better question would be whether or not agents of death live at all. If not for our duty to serve life's end, then for the way many of my brethren are so mechanical in their design. Perhaps Thanatos knows; I do not." Kismet replied equably, and Antares stared at the death entity before the Great Reaper stood and turned his eyes back to Innocence, who was glaring up at him distrustfully. "Yes, child? Please, don't be afraid to speak."

"I... am not a child. And I don't know what you want, or why you'd pass on such an object of intense power to Twilight Sparkle, but..." Innocence struggled to form the words, to make coherent what exactly it was that she half-suspected... half-_needed_ to be the truth. Because otherwise, if such a powerful creature could act so altruistically, without working for any benefit of its own... "I know it's something, and I'll figure it out!"

"I sincerely hope in time, you do understand what I have done, young Innocence. But that will not be until you learn to open your eyes... and see that for all you've been taught by Gymbr, precious little of it has been worth learning." Kismet gazed down at her, with a kindness that... that almost hurt. "Perhaps that's why you've been finding it so easy to forget all those years away... and remember instead all the years before you made that... small misstep, that grew into such a large mistake."

"You... you don't know anything." Innocence muttered after a moment, flushing and looking down with a brief shake of her head before she finally turned a scowl towards the death entity. "I learned a lot from Gymbr. I learned how the world works. I learned the truth behind all people, and that wrong and right are nothing but concepts. I learned that power rules everything and... only the strongest have any say in how to live their own lives."

Kismet simply shrugged, and then he said softly: "And haven't you learned that those who live by the sword often die by it as well? How can you defend tyranny when you've been the one to feel its costs the very most, Innocence? And why is it that in spite of everything you say, you still retain a spark of your namesake, even if you've made yourself believe that you're this awful, terrible and twisted thing inside? For I do not see a monster when I look at you, Innocence. I see a filly, who has been badly hurt by the world, and does not trust it... yet longs to."

Innocence leaned back, then she shuddered and looked sharply away. Kismet bowed his head politely as Antares frowned over at his sister, before the Great Reaper said gently: "I apologize. I overstepped my bounds, and perhaps allowed my temper to get the better of me."

The mare only looked away with a a snort, crossing her forelegs and mumbling: "It... it doesn't matter to me. You can say whatever you want. Words are meaningless."

"Nothing is meaningless. Even if we will it to mean nothing, that action in and of itself gives it meaning and impact." Kismet shrugged, then he paused before turning his eyes towards Antares, nodding towards the stallion as he said gently: "You are correct, by the way. The force you call the Light is not present here... at least, not yet. But your little sister is right as well... you shouldn't throw yourself into risk. There's too much at stake here, Antares, and you will undoubtedly have quite a role to play in the near future."

"I don't like that you're essentially Death with a capital-D and you're telling me that." Antares said flatly, and then he shook his head briefly before moodily slapping at some dirt on the side of the motorcycle with the rag. "Now I have the feeling that everyone is going to die and I'm going to be left alone, fighting the Light all by myself."

"Your greatest blessing, Antares Mīrus, is that you will never be alone." Kismet said kindly, and the stallion sighed but smiled wryly after a moment up at the death entity, nodding briefly. Kismet nodded calmly back, and for a few seconds all they could hear was the hum of conversation ebbing and flowing around them before Kismet smiled and laced his silver claws together, saying gently: "I should excuse myself for now. It seems we all have our tasks, after all... and remember, my friends. Even when we fall, it is only another opportunity to learn to get back up."

Antares looked up at the death entity for a few moments, and then he said flatly: "Sometimes I wish stuff actually bothered you. I hate that you pretty much make all of us look as grumpy and pessimistic as like... my Dad."

Kismet only shrugged placidly, and Antares shook his head slowly before he glanced over at Innocence. But the strange unicorn only had her head lowered, sulking moodily, and after a moment the stallion rolled his eyes and said wryly: "Well. Take care of yourself, Kismet. And I'll do my best to make sure Sin here at least doesn't die. Even if apparently everyone else is going to."

"We all die, young Antares. It's simply a matter of 'when...' and more important than the day of our death is what we do with the life we're given." Kismet seemed to smile beneath his mask between the two ponies, shrugging calmly. "Death only occurs once, after all, and it is merely a journey from one realm to another. What you do before and after is what is important."

Innocence only mumbled and shifted a little, while Antares sighed and shook his head slowly, saying wryly: "You are the biggest pain in the flank I have ever met."

The death entity only shrugged again, and then he turned and strode leisurely off, fitting in strangely well with the other inhabitants of Ponyville. Antares watched him leave, and then he sighed and rolled his eyes, turning his eyes back to the motorcycle and beginning to polish along dirty side of the bike, saying mildly: "Alright Sin. Give me a few minutes, and we'll get out of here and pick you up another ice cream or something."

"I don't want a goddamned ice cream." Sin said crankily, and then she shook her head vehemently and muttered: "This is stupid. We're wasting our time now and you're going to get us into trouble and... let's just get out of here."

Antares shrugged at this, looking up at Innocence before he suddenly smiled and stood up, saying quietly: "Fine, then... let's do what you want. Since you haven't been a complete and total bitch for at least a few hours now, we might as well try and reward that."

Innocence looked at him distrustfully, and the glossy black unicorn sighed and rolled his eyes, half-suggesting with a sigh: "Do you want to go train, or do you want to go to the engineering lab so you can pretend you're not trying to leech out Hecate's brains?"

"I want..." Innocence scowled a little, then leaned forwards, saying challengingly: "I want to go out into the Everfree Forest. And I don't want to fight you, Antares, but I want you to teach me some of your magic."

The stallion looked surprised by this request, and then he hesitated before looking up and meeting her eyes evenly, saying finally: "Fine. But... just... this is purification, Sin. You've been using dark magic and kind of the opposite stuff so long that I don't know if you'll be able to find the right wavelength. Even Prestige can't mimic my purification. Hell, even Aunt Tia can't."

"I can do anything." Innocence said firmly, and Antares studied his sister for a few moments before he smiled despite himself, shaking his head slowly. But he felt... a strange tingle, all the same. A warmth, almost: for some reason, that hadn't sounded like the evil goddess Sin was trying to set herself up to be. That stubbornness, that crankiness, that determination... that felt a lot more like the old Innocence than the new Sin.

"Fine. Okay, Sin, sure." Antares grinned after a moment, shaking his head slowly before he teased: "You know, Mutt's awful at anything apart from combat magic, but Mom-"

"Oh shut up, I'm nothing like Momma!" Innocence said grouchily, crossing her forelegs with a huff and a childish glower, and the mare shook her head out and muttered: "Anyway, none of that matters, really. What matters is that I continue to get stronger, and there aren't a whole lot of things stronger than purification."

"There's your face. Which is stronger than anything in the world. Because it's so ugly." Antares said mildly, and Innocence glowered at him before he said kindly: "Just some brotherly ribbing, that's all. We're siblings. We should be able to have all kinds of fun at each other's expense."

Innocence rolled her eyes, then she hesitated as Antares turned to stuff the rag into the little pocket-slot on the side of the bike that normally held Luna's gun in place, and the mare forced herself to take a breath before she scrambled up into the driver's seat. Antares immediately winced, but Innocence rose her head high, saying grumpily: "No. I'm going to drive."

"Yeah. Yeah. That doesn't sound like a recipe for disaster or anything." Antares said grouchily, and then he shook his head and said finally: "Sin, this... is not a good idea. I mean. Okay. Stealing the motorcycle in the first place was not a good idea, Luna is going to beat the crap out of me. But if you drive this motorcycle, you're instantly putting yourself on Mom's 'pummel' list. No, let me correct that. You sat in the seat, that puts you on the 'pummel' list. If you drive this, you'll go on Mom's death list."

Innocence only huffed at this, and then she looked at her brother and said mildly: "Tell you what. If you don't let me drive, then I'm going to overcharge the magic crystals that power this thing to make the engine explode. Then you can drag the broken motorcycle home and she'll probably blame you for it, because it seems like something stupid you would do to try and make it run faster."

"You. That's." Antares mouthed slowly, and then he twitched before saying flatly: "Goddammit, Innocence, what the hell? Like. Seriously. What the hell? When did you turn into such a monster?"

Innocence only smiled sweetly at him, and the two glared at each other for a few moments before the mare said moodily: "I learned from the very best. Now squish yourself into that dumb little sidecar and let's get going. I'll drive us out to a nice spot."

"Oh this is going to end horribly." Antares sighed tiredly, and then he nodded grouchily before striding around the machine and awkwardly squeezing himself into the sidecar, adding crankily: "Just. Try and listen to me at least right now, okay? Remember that if you scratch or dent this thing Luna is going to murder us both."

The strange unicorn rolled her eyes and then she wiggled herself into a comfortable position before leaning down and twisting the throttle, then scowling. Antares groaned and rubbed slowly at his features, and then he said tiredly: "Okay, first. You have to turn it on. Second, you want to take it out of park and put it in reverse with that lever there, and... no, you know what, first we should go over the gages and-"

"No. When I was learning about magic, I was taught in action. I've always learned by doing." Innocence grumbled, wiggling the handlebars back and forth and making Antares wince before the mare grasped the keys with telekinesis and turned them firmly.

The engine roared into life, and Innocence looked proud of herself before she began to twist the throttle, and Antares hurriedly snapped his horn towards her, almost knocking her out of the seat with a squeak as the engine gave a brief whine. "We're in park! We're still in park!"

Innocence huffed, and then she straightened even as a faint blush suffused her cheeks before she checked over the gages on the hub of the machine. Then she reached up and hesitantly pulled a lever downwards, carefully checking what it did and how the dials changed as she mumbled: "I was just... seeing what it did, that's all. I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are. Yes, you are." Antares said flatly, and then he grumbled and said finally: "Look, basically... put it in reverse and... for the love of the Horses of Heaven, keep an eye on what's around you, we don't need to go running over any ponies... even though whenever anyone hears this thing going they scatter, since Mom is horrible on this thing."

Innocence lightly grasped into the handlebars, flexing her claws against the grips as she muttered: "You're really such a nice pony, Antares. You should stop talking about Mutt like that behind her back. It's not like you're any better."

"For one thing, I am a better driver than _Móðer_. For another, I talk like this to Luna's face. You're the one who likes to grumble about Twilight behind her back, anyway." Antares said flatly, and Innocence grumbled as she moved the lever to reverse before twisting the throttle, and both siblings yelped as the motorcycle shot backwards, ponies that had been minding their own business scattering in all direction with yells and shouts. "Brake, brake!"

Innocence jerked the handlebars back and forth, making the motorcycle zigzag before she squeezed the brake more on accident than purpose, the bike halting with a screech of tires only a few feet away from crashing into the building across the street as both ponies were almost flung off it from the sudden stop. Then the strange unicorn cleared her throat as her brother slowly, creakily turned towards her, staring at her before Innocence carefully moved the motorcycle into drive, and mumbled: "I'll... I didn't think it would go so fast. I'll be gentler."

"Please." Antares wheezed, and then he glowered at his sibling even as Sin more-carefully twisted the throttle and began to rumble along up the street at an uneven pace, the stallion shaking his head out briskly before he muttered: "I guess it could be worse, though. Although you're crazy, Sin. Completely frigging crazy. And... even out, will you? And watch where you're going, this thing won't do very well if you hit a hole or a dip."

"Stop whining, I'm fine." Innocence grumbled grouchily, and then the strange unicorn shook herself out quickly, adding irritably as they only zigzagged a little down the road: "All these lies about you having faith in me, well... here I'm asking you to trust me and no, no, Innocence must be bad, Sin must be too dumb to-"

She turned a corner, then hurriedly seized the brakes to avoid crashing into a patrol of Nibelung, almost whiplashing herself and Antares out of their seats. The dwarves stared at them, and they stared back before Innocence twitched, leaning over the windshield and shouting: "Get out of the road or I'm going to make back bacon out of the lot of you!"

Warriors or not, the Nibelung winced and hurriedly scattered, all of them clearly knowing better than to attempt to deal with anyone from Luna Brynhild's family. Antares groaned at this, rolling his eyes before Innocence grumbled and started the motorcycle forwards again, saying grouchily: "Never realized how dumb everyone is. Walking down the center of the road... sure, there's not much carriage traffic but come on, it's a road. It's not for just. Loitering in the middle of."

"You know, Luna gets exactly like this on the motorcycle, too. This is exactly what Dad is always complaining about and why he hates riding with her." Antares said dryly, and then he sighed and shook his head moodily as Innocence only grumbled and continued to drive forwards, listing only a little bit back and forth.

The glossy-black unicorn was actually a little surprised, though: Innocence was picking up the motorcycle pretty quickly, not swerving all over the place and only jerking a little bit as she drove along. They made it to the gates without any major incident, but then Innocence leaned forwards, and Antares stared for a moment before he winced and ducked a bit, grabbing the safety bar inside the sidecar even as he said hurriedly: "Hey, wait, wait, don't-"

And Innocence ignored the stallion as she leaned forwards and twisted the throttle, shooting down the road and sending up a rooster tail of dust behind them as she sped towards the Everfree Forest. They rocked back and forth, bouncing painfully along the path as Innocence gritted her teeth and began to giggle as she felt a surge of terror and adrenaline and raw... freedom.

Antares shouted in horror as they hit a small rise that would normally go unnoticed: but with the speed they were at, it launched the motorcycle into the air. It was only an inch or two, and yet Antares yelled as if they had just been flung to the skies and Innocence felt like they were flying, her eyes widening, her expression gleeful before they hammered back down to the earth and she zigzagged back and forth wildly.

The stallion tried to shrink further into the sidecar as Innocence leaned forwards, daring to press the throttle harder as they accelerated down the straight path through the Everfree Forest. Then Antares' eyes widened in horror as they hit something in the road; a root, a dip, an animal, it could have been anything and yet it all would have had this same result, as they swerved wildly back and forth and Innocence lost control, her giggles turning into yells as Antares reared back, but reacted too late as the strange unicorn twisted the handlebars and squeezed the brakes.

The motorcycle overbalanced, the machine screeching as it twisted to the side and flung both ponies loose as it bounced and rolled off the path to smash through the trees, sending up a burst of leaves and detritus as it crashed down.

Antares groaned loudly from where he had landed on his face, blinking slowly as Innocence lay in a crumpled heap near the edge of the road, but in spite of the bruises, the bleeding, the probably-broken-bones, she started to giggle, a dumb smile spreading over her features as she whispered: "That was amazing."

"Oh we're so dead." whimpered Antares, and he staggered uneasily up to his hooves before shaking himself out... then staring in horror as the damaged sidecar fell out of where it had been tangled in some of the higher branches, crashing down with a thud at the edge of the road and rolling slowly upside down with a thunk, a mangled wheel spinning weakly through the air. "Oh. Oh no."

Innocence finally regained her composure as Antares broke down into inaudible whimpers, and then she slowly picked herself up and gazed excitedly over at the stallion through bruised features and a bloody nose from hitting the ground face-first. "Let's do it again!"

"Are you insane?" Antares almost howled, and then he gestured violently at the side of the road, where the motorcycle was laying in a wrecked, broken pile. "Look! Look at what you did! Horses of Heaven, Sin, I trusted you, I trusted you and I shouldn't, I just should not have, because... because look at this! Look what you did!"

Innocence glared at the stallion, looking insulted before she snorted and strode forwards, rudely shoving him out of the way. Antares stumbled and opened his mouth, and then stared blankly as Innocence's horn began to glow, the mare muttering: "You are completely worthless, Tarry."

Slowly, she rose her horn as she concentrated, and the motorcycle, the sidecar, all the broken bits and pieces of metal began to glow brightly. Then Antares staggered backwards in surprise as a strange resonance echoed out of the damaged hulk before all the different parts of the wrecked motorcycle were hefted into the air, Innocence gritting her teeth as she slowly tilted her horn to the side, guiding them to swirl with strange grace above the road.

The pieces revolved around each other, spinning calmly with the motorcycle itself the nucleus, broken handlebars and pieces of glass and the sidecar and all the other broken chunks of metal and glass and elsewise in strange and beautiful orbit around the machine. Then the aura intensified: first around the smaller pieces, swallowing them up in the light before they were yanked towards the motorcycle and clicked into place with the ease of locking a scattered puzzle back together, damage vanishing, dents popping out, scratches filling in.

In just over a minute, the motorcycle was almost completely repaired, apart from the sidecar: this danced strangely and beautifully with the vehicle itself, before they both slowly spun to lock perfectly together, leaving the repaired vehicle itself hovering in pristine condition above the road. And slowly, the ghostly aura turned into simple telekinesis as Innocence carefully lowered the motorcycle to the ground, and then she sighed in relief and smiled a little after a moment, shaking herself out briefly as she murmured: "There. Restoration... time-space magic. No need to panic like a little filly, Antares, over some spilled milk."

The mare reached up and rubbed absently at her scaled features, then blinked and blushed deeply when she realized she wasn't polymorphed, cursing under her breath and wondering how long it had been since she'd let her disguise slip. Then she scowled when she saw Antares staring at her, opening her mouth... before the stallion said quietly: "That's amazing."

Innocence felt a strange pride well up in her at this, and she smiled a little after a moment before shrugging and replying easily, doing her best to hide how tired the spell had made her: "Well, I am a goddess, Antares."

"Goddess of pain-in-the-flankery." Antares grumbled, rolling his eyes and shaking himself out as he muttered: "Now I regret I said anything. But... well... thanks, I guess. Even if you have to be a jerk about it, that's... at least we won't be tortured before we get killed."

Sin rolled her eyes, feeling irritated... and telling herself that was just bruising that made her stomach clench, not a strange kind of pain from how Antares had stopped praising her. She shifted a little, then slowly rubbed at her face before huffing when the stallion climbed into the driver's seat, complaining: "Oh come on, it's my turn!"

"No. No. You lost your turn forever. I am never, ever, ever going to let you drive this thing again, whether you can repair it or not." Antares said flatly, shaking his head quickly before he added finally: "But... come on. Get in the passenger seat and I guess that we can still go and find a place to... teach you about purification or something. Still don't think you'll be able to do it, though."

Innocence looked up with surprise at this, and then she gave a faint, small smile before quickly clearing her throat and instead glaring at him, arguing: "I can so. I can do anything. I'm a-"

"Megalomaniac, I know. Let's just get going." Antares said tiredly, and Innocence grumbled before rubbing absently at her features, then sighing and striding over to pull herself up into the sidecar, settling herself down on a seat that now felt brand new as the stallion mumbled: "I wish you'd told me you could do that sort of thing earlier. Would have saved a lot of wasted time polishing this stupid thing up. Thanks, Sin, really."

"Shut up or I'll tell Mutt you were the one who wrecked her motorcycle, not me." Sin grumbled, and Antares winced a bit before the mare huffed and looked away... then frowned as she thought she saw something in the trees. Her horn tingled for a moment, but then she simply shook her head when her eyes flicked through the forest and she didn't feel or sense anything further, and she figured it was simply an aftershock from the spell... magic that powerful often had a longer-lasting recoil, after all.

But as Antares and Innocence began to rumble quietly away, a Pale flickered into being and smiled faintly after the two, the ghost shaking her head slowly. Then, translucent Twilight Sparkle flickered back out of reality and turned to head in the direction of home and her partners, reassured that her children were okay, impressed by Innocence's grasp of magic... and hoping beyond hope that maybe they were finally starting to get through to the mare who was finally starting to seem more like the strong-willed young unicorn she had once been, and less like a greedy stranger in her daughter's skin.

* * *

When Antares and Innocence came back home, they found Luna calmly sitting on the deck, only looking mildly at them as the stallion brought the motorcycle up onto the lawn. He climbed out of the bike and awkwardly offered some half-crushed candies and the single energy drink that had survived the crash to the mare: even if Innocence had restored everything else, their cargo hadn't been so fortunate.

Luna took these, looked at Antares for the longest time, then stepped forwards and firmly bopped him with her horn. Antares winced and smiled lamely, and then Luna sighed tiredly and stepped back, saying wryly: "Thou art too cute for me to punish right now, and I am also too tired."

Antares grinned in relief at this, striding past his mother... and then freezing at the door as she added pleasantly: "But know that thou art very fortunate Innocence was able to restore my precious Epona to her full virtue after 'twas crashed. I fear, Antares, that if thou had returned to me with my motorcycle in anything but better condition than when thou stole it from me, I would have cut the male off from thee for hurting my sweet steed."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then Antares looked lamely over his shoulder at Luna before he said awkwardly: "Uh. Sorry."

"Aye. Just do not take her again in the future." Luna turned around, smiling pleasantly before she slowly leaned in, making the stallion shrink under the glare she gave him while still maintaining her calm facade. "Or else bad things will happen to thou. Very bad things."

Antares grinned weakly, and then he nodded lamely a few times before Luna spun around and smiled as Innocence approached awkwardly, looking uneasily up at her mother. "And thou. Did thou enjoy the ride upon Epona? I see that thou art a little bruised and tired..." Luna paused, scowling a little as she drew her eyes meditatively over her daughter. "And did thou drive my precious?"

"Nope." Innocence lied immediately: Luna saw through it, and knew from what Twilight had shared with him that the strange unicorn was lying, but she only continued to study her daughter, wanting to see if she what she would say next.

There was silence for a few moments, and Luna felt disappointment as Innocence dropped her gaze and shuffled a little... then the strange unicorn looked up and said awkwardly: "I... it wasn't... Tarry's fault, though. The crash. It just... I guess it... I guess it was more my fault than his."

Luna cocked her head in surprise at this, and Innocence shrugged lamely. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare almost stated wryly: "So the crash is thy fault, but thou did not drive my steed, is that what thou art saying?"

"I... kind of. I guess." Innocence smiled weakly after a moment, flushing a bit, her eyes darting to the side and her head tilting; so many tells at once that Luna almost felt sorry for her. But mostly, the sapphire mare just felt frustrated... even if she thought there was a little bit of hope thanks to the fact that Innocence was trying to take a little bit of responsibility.

"She's distracting." Antares said helpfully, and Luna sighed as she clearly got the hidden message from her son: to not push the subject too much. So after a moment, the sapphire mare nodded almost grudgingly, and Antares smiled a bit as he dropped his head and murmured: "Don't worry. I'm... going to handle it better next time. Promise."

Innocence felt a twist inside her... she told herself it was fear that Luna knew exactly what was going on. She told herself it was indigestion, and pain left over from the crash, and strain from her training; she told herself it was anything but guilt. And when Luna looked up at her, it took all the strange mare's strength not to blurt out the truth, to instead force a smile as she bowed her head forwards and mumbled: "I... I promise too."

Luna nodded briefly after a moment, and then the sapphire mare grunted before gesturing at the two, saying finally: "Go inside then, and I shall take thee both at thy word."

Antares grunted as he turned around and shoved the door open, and Innocence hurried past her _Móðer_ with a sigh of relief, striding into the hall after the glossy-black unicorn.

Luna sighed, then absently closed the door with a flick of her horn before her eyes roved towards the bedroom windows. The curtains were closed, but she could still almost see Scrivener Blooms fumbling around in there, looking for some spare supplies they could pass on to Gymbr... they were admittedly kind of curious by now what the creature wanted with paper pads, after all. Neither of them really thought of Gymbr as precisely the artistic or writerly type, whether or not he was a mix of Scrivener and herself.

She smiled faintly in the direction she felt the stallion was, then turned her eyes back forwards... and was unsurprised when a Greater Nightmare flickered into being in front of her, the creature bowing its head politely as it said softly: "Mistress. You called for us?"

"Aye, I did." Luna paused, then regarded the creature thoughtfully. "And thou decided to wait and observe until my children returned, did thou?"

The Greater Nightmare simply smiled and nodded, dropping its head respectfully. "I did, Mistress. I did not wish to interrupt your thoughts, nor your meeting with your children. And it felt as if you wished for our conversation to be more... private. Since your children were fast approaching on the... construct..."

The Greater Nightmare gave the slightest grimace, looking over its shoulder at the motorcycle, and Luna smiled wryly before she shook her head slowly and said quietly: "Well, then I shall compliment thy wisdom. And I suppose that I do wish for some... care in this task, my loyal servant. I need for thee to fetch Eventide for me, and... Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, and myself have decided that thou must also bring us several other loyal Nightmares tonight, to become Greater Nightmares. We have a task of serious import that will require strength and finesse. Those who have already served us loyally will be sent on this mission, but their number shall have to be replaced."

"Of course, Mistress. We are honored..." The Greater Nightmare bowed low to Luna in the dusky light, and then it hesitated before looking up and asking: "May I inquire about your new servants? My siblings and cousins and the rest of our great family of your glorious night are... unsure where we should stand in regards to them."

Luna smiled wryly at this, then she said softly: "I am unsure myself. But I shall let all of thee know once I am more certain, is this fair?" A pause, and the Greater Nightmare nodded respectfully. "Good. For now, go about the task I have given to thee."

The Greater Nightmare bowed, then vanished, and Luna sat for a few moments, pondering the question it had asked. She admittedly wasn't entirely sure how far her control over the former guardians of Gymbr extended, and now she was curious... so after a few moments of thought, the sapphire mare finally looked up even as she heard Scrivener's mental groan, her horn glowing as she called out to Myre as she would any other servant of the night, saying clearly: "Thy mistress desires a word with thee, Fate formed in my apparent image."

She sat and waited calmly: even the Nightmares could take up to a minute before appearing, after all, and they could move as quick as her call could reach them with their ability to become insubstantial. Myre, on the other hoof, was a physical creature, and she had no idea how much actual magic the Fate had at her disposal: she mostly seemed to just fling corruption around, after all.

Then Luna grumbled as nothing happened after more than two minutes, before she began to turn... and then something strange tickled at her senses before she looked up-

A black comet hammered down into the yard, Luna wincing in horror as it splattered her precious motorcycle with dirt and ooze. She mouthed wordlessly, then stared as the black gunk covering the lawn quickly pulled itself together before forming into Myre, the Fate awkwardly saluting even as she swayed dizzily on the spot. "Sorry I took so long!"

"Thou... I... look at what thou did to my motorcycle! Thou dirtied it!" Luna finally snapped, gesturing violently at the vehicle, and Myre tilted her head curiously before looking over at the machine, then suddenly breaking apart into a puddle of black ooze that swarmed over the vehicle. Luna immediately panicked, shouting and flailing her front hooves violently, but a moment later Myre splashed off the other side and reformed with a grin and a pleased gesture at the now sparkling-cleaning motorcycle.

Luna stared blankly, and Myre shook herself out, a bit of dust and grass falling away from her body. "I live to serve, Luna Brynhild."

"Thou great silly dish rag." Luna mumbled, and then she shook her head a little before asking flatly: "By all that is holy, Myre. Does thou lack self respect as well as any apparent structure? Is there nothing thou can't do, and more importantly, nothing thou _won't_ do?"

"I'm just doing what I was programmed to, that's all." Myre smiled a little and dropped her head awkwardly, nodding once. "To serve, in any and all capacities."

Luna softened a little, feeling oddly... guilty over her outburst. And then she gave a small sigh before studying the mare made of corruption and asking curiously: "Myre... how did thou get here?"

"I can catapult myself long distances." Myre shrugged and smiled again, and the two studied each other before the Fate said finally: "I'm keyed to you now, as Mistress Hel ordered. We... myself, Dusk, Imago, and Twilight Shadow... we're supposed to obey you and protect you, from anything and everything. Our full power is at your disposal, and we'll do anything you please. Yes, anything as in... anything. We have to, and... I, for one, want to."

Luna studied Myre for a few moments, shifting a little: it was so hard to tell whether or not the entity was being honest, or if Myre was just reflecting what Luna wanted to hear. Admittedly, she had the occasional awkward thought about 'testing' Myre's dedication in ways that made Scrivener Blooms groan... although really, Luna didn't think Scrivy would whine or protest for long. But thinking of Scrivy brought up something else that Luna had meant to ask... "Why is it that thou and Scrivener Blooms are both composed of corruption, but he has a body and thou art merely... slime?"

"I am not slime." Myre grumbled a little, and then she shook her head and shrugged, raising a hoof: it transformed in a ripple of dark ooze into a claw, and Myre flexed this absently before she murmured: "But I'm not sure. It's not like... ice and water, Luna."

"'Tis so, and 'tis not. 'Tis just strange." Luna retorted, and then she sighed a little and shook her head before saying moodily: "What makes it truly strange to me, Myre, is that Scrivy was easily able to manipulate thee into anything he desired, quite literally. Yet he cannot bend and shape and change his own corruption with such ease. And yet thou could not do the same to him."

Myre only smiled and shrugged, then she hesitated before suggesting: "When Gymbr first spoke of you to us, we were clearly all meant to work together... maybe I was designed to augment Scrivener's powers as well as Gymbr's. But again, we were simply... told to serve. And when you turned against Gymbr instead of working with him, he rushed to make us stronger and better... to..."

Myre bit her lip, and Luna smiled faintly, shaking her head. She knew just from that look alone what she was about to say: that Gymbr had turned his attention to Innocence, to the one pony who he had managed to drag into his darkness... _something I shall not ever forgive him for, no matter how long or short it takes us to... restore our daughter to whom she once was_. "Aye. Well... tell me about this, Myre. I did not realize that thou wert designed for... us."

"I was. Dusk was designed to control and produce Tyrant Wyrms, I think, and Twilight Shadow's role was to administrate and act as sort of a... magic receptacle, a charge-point. And Imago has her own army." Myre shrugged and smiled over at Luna. "I'm... glad to be fulfilling my purpose. I think both... because I'm programmed to, and because I think... I'd like to serve you anyway, Luna Brynhild. You and Scrivener Blooms..."

She looked down and laughed a little, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna smiled and said kindly: "Perhaps we should test thy theory... our theory, rather. Go and ambush Scrivener Blooms. See if thou can poke him into working with thee."

Myre brightened at this, then she nodded firmly and ran forwards, Luna blinking in surprise as the mare ran straight at her before bursting apart into streams of dark ooze that flooded against and around her body, spilling over her with a caressing warmth that made the sapphire mare shiver in strange pleasure before Myre splashed past and slid quickly beneath the door.

Then Luna grinned over her shoulder, turning to open it and trot quickly after the creature, wanting to see what was going to happen even as Twilight Sparkle sighed inside their minds. The half-warning came a little too late for Scrivener, though, who had gotten absorbed into reading old stories and looking through old sketchbooks before he winced when something warm and wet and tingling slid up along his back, pressing against him before a pair of forelegs wrapped around him as something licked his ear, then whispered into it: "Luna told me to work with you. She has many things in mind."

Scrivener stared off at the wall, and then he slowly, carefully reached up and untwined Myre's forelegs from around him, clearing his throat loudly before he said dryly: "I'm somehow sure that's not what Luna had in mind. I mean. It probably is but. It probably isn't at the same time so. Stop that. You're gross."

"You don't really mean that." Myre smiled as she sat back complacently all the same, the two looking at each other before the bedroom door opened and Luna leaned in with an amused expression. And Myre nodded as she became more serious, but still gazed at Scrivener with warmth, with loyalty, with... things he liked to see. Things that gave him pleasure to see, much as he denied it, as the mare made of corruption said calmly: "Your control over the Clay of Prometheus is almost absolute... even over me, your control's powerful whether I serve you or not. And I was just explaining to Luna-"

"Yeah, I can feel all the details filling in, thanks." Scrivener said after a moment, raising a Talon as he glanced at the soulstone-horned mare, their eyes and minds meeting... and the stallion shivered at some of the mental images she shared with him before he grabbed his face and muttered: "Our kids are right in the other room. Also, Twilight's in our heads and I can feel her getting irritated with you."

"Oh shush. Twilight Sparkle needs to loosen up. 'Tis not like she has to worry about disease, after all." Luna paused, then looked thoughtfully over Myre. "Besides, I have heard that mud can be very hygienic. And pleasant when properly applied. There are mud baths at the spa, are there not?"

Scrivener slowly lowered his head, and Myre shrugged amiably before the Fate returned her eyes to Scrivener Blooms. "I live to serve, and I was designed to serve. And I think that we were meant to work together. Or maybe, I was meant to help serve as a link between you and Luna Brynhild."

"Because, you know, it's not like Luna and I are already way too close. Literally, figuratively... every-other-atively." Scrivener said dryly, gesturing pointedly at the sapphire winged unicorn, who shrugged meditatively and absently reached up to poke at the scars along her breast before she touched her eye thoughtfully, and the stallion sighed a little as he said almost pleadingly: "Don't. Don't bring that up, please."

"Well, it bothers me! We are so close, as thou hast said... but..." Luna huffed, rubbing almost convulsively at her eye. "Then why is it thou bears such a scar upon thy face and I do not?"

"Because Scrivener Blooms got that scar before your soul-link was made." Myre answered, raising her head with a smile, and both ponies stared at her before the winged unicorn of corruption blushed and lowered her head lamely. "I apologize. I was eager and... I can... read into you both a little. That, on top of what we were taught about you from Gymbr..."

"Gymbr... well, of course Gymbr would know..." Luna halted, frowning a little as she rubbed slowly at her face. "But 'tis... a strange fact for a creature such as he to share with his servants. I do not know why he would teach thee our histories..."

Myre shrugged a little, and when Luna and Scrivener both looked at her curiously, the Fate answered finally: "He wanted us to know everything about you. He wanted us to... be able to recite your histories. And each Fate, he... gave us all a new past. I was made to memorize your entire life, Luna Brynhild, and Dusk was told to memorize Celestia's, and Twilight Shadow... well, you get the idea. He almost wanted us to become you."

"Oh, that's not creepy at all." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna grunted in agreement as Myre shrugged awkwardly. Then the charcoal stallion sighed a little and muttered: "I guess that kind of fits Gymbr's whole... thing, though. He is kind of... us, just... evil."

"Evil." Luna grumbled and nodded all the same, much as she loathed the blanket term. There was silence for a few moments between the three, and then the sapphire mare shook her head out and poked at her eye a few more times, complaining: "Scrivy did not get all these scars after we tightened our link further. I should have inherited that great Celestia's hoof tattoo as well."

"You are the only pony in the entire universe of ever that would be whining about not having a giant scar on your face. This thing is no fun for me, you know, it still gets all tender now and then. You know, especially when you step on my face while whining about Celestia and how she's bigger than you and you feel it proves your point by showing how her hoofprint is larger than yours."

Luna glowered at him, and then she ordered Myre: "Punch Scrivy. Or bop him. Or do something else to punish him terribly."

Scrivener huffed loudly at this, and then he winced when Myre grinned before the mare pounced on him, turning into a black wave a moment before contact that washed over the stallion's body: and just her touch like this set every nerve of his alight and on edge, made his muscles flex and his body tense up as he arched his back, and if not for the visible ripples of her corruption-composed body, it would have almost looked as if she had just merged with him... a moment before her upper half seemed to form itself up out of Scrivener's back just so she could firmly slap his rump with one front hoof, saying clearly: "Naughty colt."

The stallion mouthed wordlessly, then shivered a bit – and oh, how he hated part of that was with thrills of pleasure! – as he turned to glare at the mare that looked almost as if she was sticking out of his back as Luna grinned in delight, then licked her lips slowly. "Scrivener Blooms, just think of all the things we can do with this wondrous creature!"

"Uh. How about no?" Scrivener winced at this, leaning back and shaking his head hurriedly as Myre laughed and turned around on top of him, then finally half-solidified... but her coat remained deep obsidian as she laid herself over Scrivener's back, reaching up to teasingly stroke a hoof under his muzzle as Luna stepped forwards with her eyes half-lidded. "Stop. Stop that, both of you. You're both complete creepers. Seriously."

"But we interact so well!" Myre smiled slightly, and then she suddenly sprung off Scrivener and landed on Luna with a ripple, her body twisting itself around to sprawl over the mare's form as the two grinned widely, almost perfectly-mirroring each other... and Luna shivered a bit. She felt heat, and passion, and lust, and... oh, hunger, too, because Myre felt almost like Scrivener to her. It was like her touch along Scrivener had swept up some of his delicious corruption and... and...

She felt Myre's hooves gently grasp into her neck, massaging along her as the Fate nuzzled into her mane, pushed her body down against her, and she felt... almost a bleeding. A warmth, a deep, long-longed for warmth as corruption rubbed along her body, massaged into her skin, so... wonderful. So delightful. So... so...

Luna shivered, then suddenly bucked Myre backwards and off, breathing hard as dark veins pulsed through her body for a moment, and it took all her will and strength to fight it off as Scrivener stepped forwards with a growl. But Myre only looked confused, raising her head and saying slowly: "I was just giving you what you wanted, wasn't I? I provide. I serve. And I can transfer Scrivener's power to you, and yours back to Scrivener... I understand now. I was meant to be a conduit between you... to support, and empower you both... to feed Luna's hungers with Scrivener's essence."

"Aye. Aye, perhaps... that is what thy purpose is." Luna shivered a little, and then she gritted her teeth. "Servant, toy, champion... weapon, and tool, and... needle... Scrivy, I... I need my needle. I have not needed it for a long time but... I n-need..."

She shivered violently again, and Myre hesitantly stepped forwards, but Luna looked up at her and snapped: "Get out!"

Myre winced, then spun around and bolted through the door, and Scrivener gritted his teeth before he turned towards their things. He could feel Luna's hunger and needs, and his own primal passion was rising, but they were both fighting it, fighting it, fighting the-

Luna leapt onto his back, unable to stop herself, and Scrivener cursed as he was shoved down before he arched his back with a shout as Luna's teeth bit into his neck. She couldn't resist. She couldn't stand it anymore, the hunger, the hunger was burning her in full force and she needed, she needed, _she needed_ it, needed it needed it needed it _neededitneededitneeditneedit-_

His black blood, concentrated corruption, flowed down her throat, swallowed greedily once, twice, five times, seven times, more; it was so delicious, and oh, the hunger demanded more and more, and she could feel her body rippling and flexing as it ran down her chin, mixed with drool and saliva as her eyes glowed and she gave in, she gave in because her whole body was on fire, every nerve was alight, and she could feel Scrivener flexing and growling beneath her and fighting to throw her off... but it wasn't her that he was fighting. It was himself, as the same ecstasy was channeled back into him and Luna gasped, inhaling the poison, feeling it burning her lungs but in the most delight, wonderful, welcome of ways as... as...

She wrenched her head back and gasped again, and then she trembled and stared down, black blood dripping from her mouth as she caught herself, realized what she was doing even as the hungers whispered eagerly for more... even as she felt her body flexing, her muscles bulging, the craving so... so intense. And yet all the same, it had been dulled, and worse... she felt Twilight in her mind, crying out to them both, and Scrivener had his face buried into the ground and black tears were running from his eyes as he shivered and clutched his features and...

Slowly, Luna looked to the side, and she saw Innocence and Antares there, both staring at her. Innocence didn't know what was going on, but Antares was looking at her pleadingly, half-posed as if he was ready to pounce on her... and Luna trembled before she shoved herself away from Scrivener and bared her fangs at them before snapping: "It is nothing! Get gone! Be gone! 'Twas nothing but... but a moment of... cease thy damnable staring at me, I am fine, we are fine!"

"Okay, Mom. We'll talk later." Antares said quietly, reaching up to cover Innocence's muzzle as she only stared and trembled, not knowing what was going on, looking like a scared little filly. Antares kept her quiet, though, kept her from blurting out anything as he pulled her gently backwards, before he sighed softly and said quietly: "Mom... Dad... I love you, okay? No matter what."

"I... Antares..." Luna trembled a bit, but her son was already stepping backwards, pulling his sister away before he quietly pushed the door closed.

They were left in silence... a silence in which the cravings... didn't subside, but became manageable. Especially as that hunger and frenzy and that... that gleeful idiot desire was beaten savagely down by shame and pain and... stomach twists, even if... even if...

Oh yes, there was pleasure. And there was power. And there was the reminder that no matter what else... she had never... she _would_ never... be free of the grips of her... weakness. They had been having such fun, such enjoyment! But... in a matter of seconds, when Myre had injected Scrivener's corruption into her, made perhaps a little more potent, a little more delightful from all the... the arousal and the teasing and the hungers, Luna had lost herself just long enough... hadn't been able to hold on... had... had...

She trembled and reached up, covering her face as she dropped herself against a dresser, shivering violently before she snarled and rubbed wildly at her mouth, smearing black blood over her features as she tried to wipe it off. And Scrivener Blooms was only laying on his stomach, staring silently, hating what he'd felt. Hating how... how part of him delighted in Luna's... suffering. How part of him reveled in her weakness. How he was her drug, he was her addiction, and some sick, twisted part of him enjoyed the fact that she would always... always have such a deep hunger for that dark stuff running around inside his body that... she would do anything to get it. And he liked that. How could a pathetic sadomasochist like him not, though?

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna Brynhild reached up and touched her features before she whispered: "Scrivy, I... thou shall need to... prepare a needle for me. A vial of.. diluted corruption, to keep the cravings at bay until... until..."

"Once a drunk, always a drunk." Scrivener muttered, slowly pushing himself to his hooves, and Luna snarled at him... but there wasn't real anger there. There was a lot of fear, and a lot of pain, and all kinds of self-loathing but... there wasn't a lot of anger, no.

They looked at each other for a few moments, and then the mare's prosthetic horn gave a quiet pulse before Luna clenched her eyes shut. She hugged herself, and hated the strength that flowed through her body before she sighed and whispered quietly: "If thou wants to be beaten, Scrivy, thou shall have to do better than that."

The charcoal stallion laughed faintly, and then he looked away before he said quietly: "We were doing so goddamn well. And then Myre came along and..."

"'Tis not her fault. It hurts to say that, but she did not know... it makes me... weak. It makes me nothing but a pathetic, stupid, weak whore!" Luna spat, and Scrivener Blooms looked at her for a moment before he strode over and reached up, silently grasping her beneath the chin and tilting her head upwards, their eyes meeting for a few long moments.

"And you'll have to do better than that if you want me to hit you, Luna. We're... we're better than this. Feeding off each other, and better than hitting each other. We have... Twilight to think about, and Antares and... Innocence." Scrivener said quietly, and Luna sighed softly as she nodded a little before the stallion gently pulled her up to her hooves, the two looking into one-another's eyes before he said quietly: "We'll keep your needle on hoof for the next while and... just... we'll be careful. You can usually handle your cravings, it's just... she got you right... right where it..."

"Pleases. Not where it hurts." Luna smiled faintly, and then she looked down and nodded briefly before sighing softly, murmuring: "As if we were not already against enough odds as it is. One misstep by a servant who just desires to see us smile and... but I suppose we were playing with fire. Or rather, with... poison, to begin with."

Scrivener only smiled faintly, and then he reached up and silently rubbed at the already-healed mark on his neck before reaching forwards and embracing her silently. And Luna sighed as she dropped her head against him, both shivering at and reveling in the feeling of his pulse against her lips, loving and hating and worshiping and loathing all at once the dark blood running through her husband's veins.


	54. Back From The Brink

Chapter Fifty One: Back From The Brink

~BlackRoseRaven

One of the hardest conversations Luna ever had to have was the talk with Innocence about the corruption. Sure, Sin knew a little. But she had never seen Luna and Scrivy... at their worst. She hadn't been there when Luna's addiction had first started to form, nor when it had really come to light. And she honestly didn't know how to respond or deal with it.

And what frustrated Sin most of all was the fact that... she felt like a little filly, sitting here, trying to understand. She felt scared, and uneasy, and like she couldn't do a damn thing to help... and it made her shiver all the more when she thought of how Gymbr had used to make her drink concentrated corruption, how he had fed her so many substances she realized only now... she could have developed more than a liking for. Had that perhaps been Gymbr's goal, to make her addicted to something only he could provide? Worse, had he... had he succeeded in that, by making her constantly crave power the way she did?

Either way, both mother and daughter hated it. As much as Scrivener did, as he'd tried to explain things himself, but even with all the words and metaphors and imagery and... every other damn stupid writing and speeching trick he had at his disposal, he couldn't figure out a single goddamn thing to say. How was he supposed to explain something like this? How the hell was _anyone_ supposed to try and tackle and explain something like this?

What Sin had seen in that room wasn't her parents, but two monsters. Both predators, and both prey: Scrivener held himself just as responsible, hated himself as much – if not more – as Luna did her own self, for what he kept allowing to happen. What he all-but-encouraged... and both of them were ashamed that Innocence had seen them like that. A single rub, a single touch, a single push into her sensitive nerves, and Luna's addiction, fought down for so many years, had come surging back in full force. It had never reared up so strong since... since Innocence had only been a baby, Scrivener thought.

One thing that her parents told her did have an impact, though, and made Sin... worried. And that was when they had fumbled through describing why it was so hard to fight, and how part of that included the sense of power that came with the poison. The feeling like they were unstoppable, the sensation not just of pleasure, but the ecstasy of being... stronger than everything else around them, of suddenly having the strength of a hundred, a _thousand_ ponies, of the sense of not having to answer to anyone and... burying themselves in darkness.

Power. Comfort. Pleasure. So much... so many things that Sin desired, they described feeling, taking them over, and turning them into... something that had terrified the strange unicorn. That made her wonder if power really was worth it, in the long run... but part of her also wondered silently why her parents didn't just give in. If the corruption truly made them so much stronger, made them feel so good... why fight it? Why not bury themselves in it, why not... become... whatever it was trying to make them? Why fight what felt good?

But that part of her... Sin thought it was growing tinnier, and weaker. And there was a growing part of her that was glad that her parents were fighting it, because... she was scared of what she'd seen in that room. What it looked like her parents had been becoming. And strangely, she found herself wishing that she had the power to 'fix' them, even though part of her argued that the only thing broken about her parents was the fact that they refused to give in to the hunger and the passion and how the corruption was trying to change them.

Innocence looked up quietly and rubbed at her face. It was two days after she'd had a discussion with her parents about the corruption and Luna's addiction and... _I hate that word. That's an awful word. Mutt... Mutt isn't an addict, a junkie. They don't look like that._

If only it was that simple, another part of her felt. After all, what she'd seen... well, that hadn't exactly been... no, she didn't want to think about it. She wasn't going to think about it right now. She just wanted to... focus on something else right now.

The mare sighed a little and reached up to silently rub at her cheeks with her claws. She was polymorphed, and she had decided to take an extra step today and cloak her body in a simple little charm she had developed herself while in Valhalla. It made her difficult to recognize and befuddled those around her, made them respond to her more readily and more positively, but also made it hard for them to remember her the moment she was gone. She had used it quite a bit while in Valhalla, to sneak around Heaven a little without Gymbr knowing.

She was seated at Sugar Cube Corners, quietly watching ponies, Nibelung, and a few demons walking back and forth in the evening light. Behind her, the shop was still open, the door left ajar to allow some air to pass in and out of the store, carrying with it the delicious smells of the baked goods being prepared for some late-night order. There were a bunch of ponies in suits and dresses inside, so Innocence guessed it was a wedding party. Not that she cared.

She looked down moodily: she was beautiful, and tall, and apart from her curving horn and claws there were no hints that she was anything but a gorgeous, normal-looking unicorn. And with both her charm and the deep-flesh polymorph, not even a demon could tell by just looking at her face she was anything but a unicorn. Sure, concentrated purification could still blow holes in her disguise, thanks purely to the fact that her own dark essence reacted violently to it, but otherwise, not even physical blows alone could make her change back.

That was the marvel of not just her magic, but the Panacea in the bloodstream... the dark elixir, her version of the Clay of Prometheus. Part of her wondered silently, now that she knew about Luna's... problem... what her _Móðer_ might do to her if, say, the craving for poison became too strong and Scrivener Blooms was inaccessible, but she thought this part of her was just scared and stupid. And more than that, she was like... a weak beer compared to the concentrated whiskey running through her father's blood. No, not whiskey, but one of those grain alcohols that were somewhere around a hundred and ninety proof...

Innocence mumbled to herself, dropping her head and sulking a little. It was funny: all the useless crap she had learned in Valhalla was what was sticking in her head now, instead of anything useful she'd learned from Gymbr. The mare sighed a little, then shook her head slowly before glancing up as several stallions strode out of Sugar Cube Corners, two of them carrying boxes of goodies, and the last only grinning widely before his eyes flicked towards Sin.

She looked away, then winced when she felt a hoof on her shoulder. She looked up at the stallion as his buddies paused a few feet away, and the earth pony leaned down towards her, his smile getting a bit goofier as the charm she'd perfumed herself with tickled through his mind. Unfortunately, it didn't just make people more susceptible to her: it made them stupider and more daring as well. "Hey, sweetheart! Why don't you come with me... it's my friend's wedding, but I feel like I could be the one getting lucky tonight if you'll just give me a chance."

"I don't think so." Innocence said icily, and then she flicked her horn, and the stallion winced as a cold wind suddenly tore past to accent her point, the other two hurriedly grabbing at the boxes on their backs to stop them from spilling out before she said moodily: "Get lost. Moron."

"Bitch." muttered the stallion, and he grumbled and stormed away as Innocence glared after the three ponies, then snorted and crossed her forelegs over the table, sulkily dropping her head on them.

A few more ponies went by: stallions, laughing and giggly and bubble-headed mares, other ponies she was less-than-interested in and didn't so much as toss a glare. After a few minutes, there was silence, and she thought she was safe... before she sighed tiredly when a hoof grasped her shoulder, and she looked up, beginning disgustedly: "Look, I don't want-"

She stopped in surprise, looking up with a blink as she saw a familiar Greater Nightmare who was dressed in her own customized silver armor. They looked at each other for a few moments, and then Innocence sighed and lowered her head, mumbling: "Hi, Eventide. It's nice to see you but I really don't need a nanny."

Eventide only shrugged and gave a small smile before the Greater Nightmare reached up and silently touched a locket hanging from around her neck, saying softly: "I'm not your nanny now, Innocence. I'm your friend. Probably one of the few friends who can... understand you."

The polymorphed unicorn snorted at this, keeping her head on her forelegs as she grumbled: "Understand me, right. I'm sure that you really do. You're just like me, a freak of the darkness that-"

"Longs for power, and to be loved; that feels trapped in the darkness and unwanted and unnecessary. That has few friends and... trouble remembering the past she once lived." Eventide smiled faintly, and Innocence looked up and frowned uncertainly, shifting and feeling an odd pang of guilt. "I am, Innocence. I am. And you're as confused, and lost, and... lonely, as I am, even with all the friends around you, aren't you? The only difference between us is that I at least the small mercy of being... so happy to serve your parents."

"Yeah, so we're nothing similar, because... you have what I'm after. At least... for now." Innocence looked away, sighing and mumbling: "But what I do not appreciate is being given a bodyguard. A nanny. Or you holding yourself up as anything but my servant, because you're nothing but a... a pathetic undead vessel anyway."

"You don't mean that. You're just lashing out." Eventide said softly, and then she shook her head slowly as she stepped forwards, soothing rubbing along Innocence's back... and the polymorphed unicorn clenched her eyes shut and cursed herself silently, unable to fight how comforting that was. Unable to pretend that she didn't need a friend right now, as she slumped and sighed and finally gave a small nod to the Greater Nightmare.

Eventide smiled at her, and then she said softly: "You've been spending too much time trying to hide, Innocence. You do have friends, even if you're... afraid right now-"

"I'm not. I'm not afraid of them." Innocence mumbled, and then she sighed and dropped her head forwards, saying after a moment in a half-surprised voice: "I really... I'm not. I just know that Mutt and Daddy... well... they don't really want me around right now. They're afraid of what I'm going to do, and... how I might hurt them."

Eventide only shook her head slowly, saying gently: "They aren't, Innocence. They're worried for you, that's all... and self-conscious. You know yourself what it's like to feel weak, and trapped. Your parents feel that way right now... embarrassed about themselves, concerned about what you must think of them. Please, consider... coming home now. For a little while. Or at least letting them know you're safe. That's very important to your entire family."

"They should know I'm safe. I'm... I'm a goddess. I'm powerful, the most powerful pony in Ponyville, if not Equestria." Sin mumbled, but it sounded more like a child protesting for her freedom from her watchful parents than a true goddess professing her strength. And she felt... silly, and arrogant, saying all these things. The mare sighed and shook her head grouchily, and then she looked up and said finally: "Look, okay. Whether I am or not, I... no matter what I am or who I am, I don't... why should they worry about me? They have enough to deal with themselves."

Eventide nodded, and then she said gently: "And perhaps that's why you shouldn't be doing something that's only going to worry them further, Innocence. They greatly care about you, and the Light... is not a force to be underestimated. And it may... sense your parents' weakness, or inattention. You should try and be there, to support the ponies you love, especially if you truly do wish to serve your parents... but serve them as a daughter. Not as I do."

The polymorphed unicorn grumbled, then lowered her head and mumbled: "I don't know. I don't think I can please them in the same capacity as I could just... being their daughter. It's not fair, I want... I want to be more. And yet part of me is... I... I don't want to say afraid..."

"The word doesn't matter. What you feel does: express it as you will and just be honest, Innocence. That's all you have to be." Eventide said gently, and then she reached up and touched the polymorphed unicorn's face, smiling at her faintly. "Did you know that your parents worry about you more when you hide your true self?"

Innocence frowned at this, then she shook her head and laughed faintly, looking away and muttering: "I guess they've both always liked monsters though, haven't they? I... no offense."

Eventide simply shrugged, gazing tenderly over the mare before she shook her head slowly. "They call themselves monsters, Innocence. But they have never called me a monster, and I've never heard them refer to you as one either. Nor even the lowliest demon... to your parents, all of us are only people and equals."

"I find that hard to believe." Innocence muttered, and then she slumped over the table and sighed quietly, dropping her head over her forelegs again. "Well... I just... I just don't want to go home then, Eventide. I don't want to be seen and I don't want to deal with this. This isn't fair and it isn't my problem so... just... leave me alone."

Eventide shook her head slowly, and then the Greater Nightmare calmly strode around the table and sat across from the mare. Innocence grumbled and ignored her, and there was silence between the two as seconds stretched into minutes. And the silence remained, until Eventide finally said softly: "The reason I've been away for so long is partly because of shame, Innocence. I failed you. I failed to protect you, and I failed to save you in time from a cruel, manipulative beast. It hurts, and it brings back... memories of other failures."

She looked away as Innocence shifted a bit, then shook her head and only buried her face deeper into her forelegs, not wanting to hear this... not wanting to feel her heart going out to the Greater Nightmare in spite of everything. But she was hearing it, and her heart did go out to her and... like it or not, Innocence did care about Eventide, as the dark entity looked up towards the deepening dusk sky and continued quietly: "And that is why, Innocence, no matter what you say or do... I'm going to continue to keep an eye on you. To follow you when you run away, to seek you when you hide. You are both my ward and my friend, and I will do anything and everything I can to ensure that I keep you safe, no matter what the cost may be."

Innocence sighed at this, and then she looked up moodily and said after a moment: "I don't want to just be a burden to you, Eventide... treated like some little filly who can't take care of herself. I am strong. I am powerful. I am-"

"You are many things. Wonderful things. But to me, you're also still a little girl who sometimes needs to be looked after, whether that's entirely fair to you or not." Eventide smiled faintly, and Innocence grumbled a little to herself as she glowered sourly at the Greater Nightmare. "I know it annoys you. But don't forget that my kind reads emotions very well, and that's not just annoyance I feel coming from you."

Innocence looked awkwardly away at this, and then she dropped her head back across her forelegs and mumbled: "I... I don't want to go home just yet. Let's just spend another few minutes here at least and... I don't know. I guess... I've started watching... the ponies. Watching everyone go by..."

She stopped, then sighed a little, looking silently out over the darkening streets as several cheerful ponies strode past. Young ponies, healthy ponies, happy ponies... ponies who had no real care or idea about what was going on above their own heads, in what was no longer Valhalla, but a part of Greater Heaven. "They don't even care, do they? And why should they? It's not their fight... the only ones who really have any reason to care are the ponies already dying or dead. Even then, it's only the ponies that are actually going to Valhalla... and it can take up to a week for a soul to make that journey. In a week, maybe..."

"It won't be that fast." Eventide said softly, and Innocence scowled a little as she looked up, but her gaze was uncertain as Eventide smiled at her faintly. "No. You know I have all faith in your parents, and all the love in the world for them. But I also know that even should everything go according to plan... and it never does... they will still have to rest, and regroup. They will still have to work out how to get to Asgard, and how to ensure the new gates guarding Heaven will be torn down. There are... a thousand details that all promise this campaign... even at its smoothest... isn't close to being finished yet. Perhaps this war even has yet to really start."

Innocence looked down at this, and then she grimaced and muttered: "Gymbr... Gymbr would have just torn down the Gates of Heaven himself and gone straight for the throat."

"Gymbr was the entity that allowed Heaven to fall in the first place. And if his strength was truly so great, then why did he never simply attack the Light in its own home, by that exact method?" Eventide questioned, and Innocence looked up lamely, no answer rising to her mind. "Precisely. Gymbr is not ultimate. Gymbr, no matter what his origins, is nothing more than a pale imitation of your real parents, Sin. Power is measured in more than what we can do with the aid of a magic stone."

"I... well, I..." Innocence shifted awkwardly, and then she shook her head out before dropping it forwards and mumbling: "It... he was more than that. He was... I mean, he was so... he just..."

"You love your parents. He confused you... he used lures, and promises, and betrayals, and manipulated you in ways that... I do not desire to think about." Eventide looked down, then she shook her head slowly and smiled a little again. "How I wish that I had done more... taught you more. And how I wish that now... no, I'm sorry Innocence. It is my... selfish, and sometimes cruel instincts. I have no place to tell you what to do."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence sat up and rested back in her seat, the two looking at each other before the polymorphed unicorn finally asked: "Have you ever... if I told you that I want a chance to honestly put myself..." She stopped, struggling, trying to find the words before she asked finally: "Do you really think I should be a daughter, not a servant?"

"Your parents have many servants. But apart from you, they only have Scarlet Sage... and Scarlet Sage has grown up, while you are in an enviable position, Innocence... all the strength and privilege of an adult, all the responsibilities of a child." Eventide smiled a little. "If you desire to be their servant, then first be their daughter: because that is what they would ask of you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence looked down and rubbed slowly at her features with a claw before she sighed and turned her eyes down the road, studying the ponies walking along the path before she murmured: "I wish that I could fix everything. If I had a little more power... maybe I could. No, if I... if I even had all the power that Gymbr said I would, I could, but... he lied to me, didn't he?"

"You know that he did. And I know what you're actually asking, Innocence... and no, he can't hurt you anymore. He is broken, and defeated. And your parents will not let him even think about you, let alone harm you." Eventide said gently, and Innocence trembled a little as she looked over at the Greater Nightmare, who smiled faintly at her in response. "You don't have to make yourself property of another pony in order for them to love you and protect you. Your parents are better than Gymbr, especially in that regard."

Innocence shivered a little and looked down, clenching her eyes shut... before she looked up in surprise as a sour voice added moodily: "Besides, you might not see it, Sin, but that sick bastard Scrivener is pretty rough on toys. He and Luna have a habit of breaking their playthings. You don't want to be that."

Sin stared at the pony standing at the entrance to the patio, and the dull-pink mare simply looked moodily back, a toothpick sticking out of her mouth and her straight hair hanging in greasy tatters, her armor badly dented, mashed, and hanging off her emaciated body, her axe rusted with blood... but all the same, Pinkamena looked strong and vital, her head raised high and maybe the slightest smile on her face as she grunted and said mildly: "Hey, kid."

"Aunt Pinkamena!" Innocence blurted, and then she flung herself out of her chair before she even realized what she was doing, leaping over to the demon and hugging her fiercely around the neck. Pinkamena grimaced and rolled her eyes, rearing slightly before she sighed and patted Innocence on the back a few times... then silently squeezed her closer in a moment of hidden affection, almost clutching the unicorn against her as Innocence babbled: "We... I was so... we were so afraid and... you... you were gone, and now... now you're... oh Aunt Pinkamena!"

"Where's Slap?" Pinkamena asked moodily, looking back and forth... and then she frowned when Innocence quieted and stepped backwards, looking up at her silently. The demon looked resolutely back, studying the younger mare for a few moments... and then she simply sighed and nodded, saying wryly: "Great. Bastard's probably off having fun or something. I swear if he brings another prostitute home I'm gonna cut her up and feed her to him."

In spite of everything, Sin could hear the worry in Pinkamena's voice, the hidden edge of anxiety. She looked uneasily at the demon, but Pinkamena simply shook her head out before she looked back and forth, asking: "So what the hell are you doing here all by yourself? You already completely ruin your relationship with your family or something?"

"I... no. I haven't." Innocence looked awkwardly up at Pinkamena, and then she cleared her throat and straightened, realizing this was the first time... she'd really seen the demon since... _well, since before Gymbr. I didn't realize how much..._ "What happened to you? I heard that Gymbr..."

"Yeah, as if that's going to kill me." Pinkamena smiled wryly. "Nice to know you care, kid. Really, gives me all kinds of warm fuzzies inside. Still doesn't explain why the hell you're sitting here with a smoke-horse wanting to know if you should be Daddy's little whore instead of Daddy's little filly, though, so I'm guessing not everything's been magically fixed by you coming back."

Innocence shifted a little, then she shook her head quickly and mumbled: "It's not... it's just... I dunno. I just guess I'm glad Gymbr didn't kill you. Don't... don't read into it. And things here are... are fine. They're fine."

"Do you know about the Pious? Would you like me to tell Luna and Scrivener that you've returned?" Eventide asked quietly, and Pinkamena looked meditatively over at the Greater Nightmare for a few moments before the demon simply nodded briefly. Eventide smiled at this, then she hesitated for a moment before saying softly: "Please keep an eye on Innocence while I'm gone."

Pinkamena shrugged moodily, and then the Greater Nightmare calmly slid out of her seat and gracefully launched herself into the sky like she was weightless even in her armor, vanishing quickly into the dark air. Innocence looked up almost enviously, then blinked when Pinkamena simply strode past, the demon muttering: "I ain't your babysitter. And I ain't here to tell you that everything's okay even when everything ain't okay at all, either."

"But... I... Pinkamena, wait, where were you? Do you actually know about the Pious?" Innocence couldn't help but stumble after the demon as she strode for the open door of Sugar Cube Corners, and then the polymorphed unicorn winced a bit when Pinkamena simply smashed it open, adding hurriedly: "What happened to you?"

The demon halted and glowered over her shoulder, and Innocence winced a bit before the demon asked sourly: "You ever go on a vacation with your ex-boyfriend Gymbr? Because I bet his taste was either real good or real bad, depending on how you look at it. Me, I ended up in some other world, in some... goddamn ocean. Sea monsters make me look pretty."

Innocence didn't really know how to respond to this, but before she could, there was a gleeful shout: a moment later, Pinkie Pie came bursting out of the back, her eyes wide and sparking, a bright grin on her face as she almost squealed: "Big twin sister! Big twin sister, you're back, you're back!"

"Shut the hell up, sissy!" Pinkamena barked, and it was useless at the bright pink mare charged at her, tackling her in a hug that made the demon groan and roll her eyes before Pinkie Pie pulled back and began to dance around her excitedly, for a few moments acting as young and vibrant as she had once been as Pinkamena slapped at her own forehead and grumbled: "Oh come on, you idiot, calm the hell down!"

Pinkie Pie only continued to dance around her, though, saying excitedly: "I've been missing you so much, worrying about you, oh, but oh, now you're back! You're back and we can get the store running again and... and... and... we're gonna..."

Pinkie Pie stumbled, and Pinkamena turned towards her, eyes widening before the bright pink mare gasped and lost her balance. In a moment, the demon was beside her sibling, catching her as she fell, and Pinkamena shook her head violently even as Pinkie Pie smiled weakly up at her. "No, no... your... oh goddammit, you can't do that, sissy, you're not... your meds, have you been taking your pills? Come on, answer me!"

The bright pink mare blinked slowly, and then she laughed a little and trembled, whispering: "I just... forgot for a moment... I'm not as young as I used to be. That's all. Maybe I sprained an ankle, it... hurts a little, and... I just need to catch my breath, my... my chest... feels..."

Pinkamena's eyes widened slightly, and then she cursed and looked over her shoulder at Innocence, snapping: "Upstairs, go to Pinkie's room, in the drawers by her bed there's a bottle of medication, go get it right now! Now, dammit!"

Innocence staggered backwards, then turned and bolted for the stairs at the demon's glare, the polymorphed mare stumbling up the steps and almost falling over herself before she reached the second floor hall, running down to the room at the end and flinging herself into Pinkie Pie's gaudily-painted bedroom.

She looked wildly back and forth, then ran to the nightstand and ripped the drawers open, snatching wildly at the contents... but there were no bottles, no vials, no plastic containers of pills. Just candies and papers and assorted junk...

Innocence looked desperately back and forth, then scrambled around the room, searching high and low, ripping open drawers, almost knocking over a shelf before Pinkamena roared from downstairs: "Innocence, hurry the hell up!"

The polymorphed mare panicked for a moment longer, then looked up and into a mirror as her horn gleamed... and she gritted her teeth at her reflection, turning and charging back out into the hall. She flung herself down the stairs, then skidded around in a circle on the first floor as Pinkamena snarled at her, the demon's body rippling as she snapped: "Goddammit, how hard is it to find-"

"Just shut up!" Innocence shouted, sounding much braver than she felt under the demon's eyes, but she forced herself to focus, reminded herself of precisely who and what she was: a goddess, a unicorn with no equal, a pony who... who didn't need silly, stupid things like mortal medicine to do anything she put her mind to...

Her horn glowed brightly as she leaned over Pinkie Pie, who gasped, eyes fluttering open as a weak light suffused her body, and Pinkamena reared back in surprise before staring as Pinkie Pie silently floated into the air, Innocence glaring back and forth along the levitating pony before several points over Pinkie Pie's body began to glow brighter, and the unicorn muttered: "Not important, come on... where is the..."

Pinkie Pie half-revolved towards her, hanging limply, eyes fluttering weakly, and Innocence's eyes locked on a glowing point on the earth pony's breast before she flicked her horn sharply. Pinkie Pie whimpered and convulsed as that glowing energy grew brighter before breaking into streaks that spiderwebbed across the mare's body before fading, and then Innocence grimaced a bit and calmly lowered her horn. Pinkie Pie floated silently down to the ground to land on her back, gasping weakly for breath, trembling and covering her breast with one hoof as she fought back tears of pain.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Pinkamena looked disbelievingly over at Innocence as the polymorphed unicorn shook her head briefly, then gave a wry smile over to the demon. "I can do anything pills can do, but faster. I pumped magic energy into her veins. It hurts, but I healed the worst damage. I saved her life."

Innocence rose her head proudly for a moment... and then she winced, head snapping to the side when Pinkamena punched her. The unicorn's jaw fell open, and she mouthed wordlessly before the demon turned her attention to Pinkie Pie, walking over to her and silently touching the mare's breast. "Are you okay, sissy?"

Pinkie Pie smiled faintly after a moment, and then she nodded a little and murmured: "I'm okay... I... it just hurts. I'm... I'm sorry I'm so... so silly..."

"Now stop that. Stop." Pinkamena said gently, reaching up and silently touching her sister's features with a small smile. "Look at you, getting in another goddamn mess... you forgot to take your pills while I was gone, didn't you? Then you have to go bouncing around like such a goddamned idiot... Pinkie Pie, you moron."

"Sorry, Pinkamena... I... I guess my memory's all full of holes now, and you know I've never been good at paying attention to stuff and..." Pinkie Pie shook her head, then her breathing slowed as her eyes fluttered closed, murmuring: "I'm... I'm sorry. Innocence, thank you for... saving me. And it's not her fault, I... probably moved them..."

"It is so her damned fault, all the magic in the world and she can't use her ugly-ass horn to find a few bottles of pills." the demon growled, but when Pinkie Pie looked up at her almost pleadingly, she sighed and slumped a little, mumbling: "Yeah, yeah. Fine, then, just... fine. Thanks, Sin, for fixing what you screwed up in the first place."

"It's not my fault." Innocence glared at Pinkamena, but the demon only rolled her eyes and made a dismissive gesture. The polymorphed unicorn immediately bared her fangs at this, her temper flaring as she started to threaten: "You know, just as easily as I fixed-"

Pinkamena slowly turned a moody glower on Innocence, and all the bravery of the self-proclaimed goddess went out the window, fizzling slowly out as she dropped her head low with a bit of a wince. Then Pinkie Pie reached up with a faint smile, touching her sibling's shoulder as she murmured: "Stop that, okay? You don't have to be mean to her after she saved me. Because she did save me, she's... she's just having a hard... time right... now..."

"Pinkie, hey... hey, keep your eyes open..." Pinkamena grimaced, turning a worried look down at her sibling, but the earth pony mare only smiled reassuringly even as her eyes slipped closed, curling up a little... but Pinkamena relaxed after a moment as she sighed quietly, shaking her head briefly and muttering: "Pinkie Pie... you goddamn little idiot. Come on."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Pinkamena looked moodily up at Innocence, saying finally: "We still need to get her to the hospital to get checked out. You're going to help me and I'm not taking no for an answer. Understood?"

Innocence muttered a little under her breath, then she sighed and nodded a little before looking down at Pinkie Pie and adding grouchily: "I could probably go ahead and wake her up, you know... maybe even heal her here instead of-"

"No. We're going to go to the hospital and have her checked out. By professionals." Pinkamena said moodily, looking pointedly over at the mare. Innocence scowled back, but then the demon shook her head briefly and added dryly: "It's not that I don't trust you, kid. And it's not that I don't like you. But you seem a little more arrogant than you used to be and you were already plenty goddamn arrogant as it was in the past. I don't need you screwing up my sister any more than you likely already have."

Innocence glared at her, then she snapped: "If it wasn't for me, Pinkie Pie could be dead right now! How dare you-"

"Pinkie Pie has a heart condition. She probably had a blood clot, you moron, and if your magic didn't dissolve it and just shoved it out of her heart, it could shove it up into her brain, into her liver, into some other area of her body." Pinkamena said flatly, and Innocence mouthed wordlessly for a moment before the demon sighed and said tiredly: "Just put her on my... oh, yeah, right. Get lost, you."

With that, Pinkamena grabbed the handle of her axe and half-turned, flinging the huge weapon off her back and sending it burying with a crunch into a nearby table. Innocence winced away from this automatically, and Pinkie Pie stirred on the ground before the demon reached down and gently brushed some of her sibling's poofy mane away from her features, saying softly: "Now don't gimme that, you know all this stuff needs to be replaced anyway. Okay, kid, lift her up onto my back. Real gentle. You shake her I'll break you."

Innocence grimaced, then she sighed and carefully hefted the mare upwards with telekinesis, saying irritably: "I could just carry her myself like this..."

"I don't think so. For one thing, I doubt you're strong enough to. For another, I seriously doubt you have half the control you seem to like to think you do." Pinkamena retorted dryly, and then she shook her head quickly and softened as the unconscious Pinkie Pie gently settled down over her back, the demon sighing quietly before she murmured: "Yeah. Okay. That's good. I got you, you stupid idiot... now come on, let's go. And do something to let your parents know where we are, if you got so much goddamn magic at your disposal."

"Fine." Innocence snapped crankily, and then she flicked her horn to the side, a spark of energy shooting through the air before becoming a floating, eerie ball of light that hovered silently near the ceiling, Innocence looking up at this and ordering clearly: "Guide Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms to us after they arrive. Tell them this: 'We're at the hospital, Pinkie Pie is... sick.'"

She stumbled a little over her own words, not really knowing how to properly phrase it. But Pinkamena simply shrugged and muttered: "It'll do. Come on, kid, let's get going. Keep an eye on her for me and help me keep the do-gooders away, last thing we need is to be slowed down by whiny ponies wanting to help but will just delay us from getting to any ponies who can actually do something about this."

Innocence grumbled, but nodded all the same as she hurried up beside Pinkamena before she said finally: "I can strengthen my enchantment..."

Pinkamena laughed shortly at this, the demon shaking her head before she said dryly: "Is that what that's supposed to be, some kind of... 'get lost' aura? Because it really doesn't seem like it's doing jack-all. Then again, I guess I'm a demon, and you probably don't have the power to really pull the wool over my eyes like you can these other cute little lambs."

Innocence glowered at Pinkamena for a few moments, and then she said stiffly: "When I was in Valhalla, I used this magic to sneak around Heaven however and whenever I pleased. It let me walk amongst all the slaves and servants and soldiers of Gymbr like I was only one of them, not Gymbr's favorite, a... a princess of Heaven!"

"Even Princess Sunshine doesn't refer to herself as a goddamn princess. Go back to calling yourself a goddess, at least then you sound like an arrogant lunatic instead of a stupid filly who's gotten too big for her britches." the demon said moodily, and then she snorted and added sourly: "Look at that, I can't even talk at you like you're a real adult."

Innocence only grumbled under her breath, but something kept her from lashing out or giving any retort. Maybe it was concern for what the demon might do to her, or maybe it was some strange form of respect, she wasn't sure... she just knew that swallowing back her arguments felt like the right thing to do, as she sighed and lowered her head.

They passed a few ponies that turned uneasy looks on the strange, beaten-up looking mare carrying a pony who... well, Innocence had to stop for a moment, and just look at Pinkamena and her twin sister. Except, for all their similarities, they no longer looked like twins: instead, they looked like a mother and a daughter who bore a striking resemblance to each other in spite of how old and frail one was, how... bruised and young and fearless the other was.

The polymorphed unicorn shook her head briefly, and Pinkamena shot her a moody look before she muttered: "Stop your goddamn staring and just focus on keeping people away from me. Oh, goddammit, look, right up ahead. Get them to move."

A few ponies were hurrying towards them, and Innocence hesitated before she said finally: "But wait, that's... the sheriff, it looks like-"

"Coming to accuse me of murdering my sister again, probably. I'm not slowing down. You either get him out of my way or I will." Pinkamena grumbled, and something told Innocence that she probably didn't want to see what Pinkamena's method would entail, wincing a bit before she quickly strode forwards and flicked her horn sharply forwards.

A blast of cold wind tore across the ponies heading towards them, making them stumble before they simply froze in place, and Innocence sighed in relief as Pinkamena looked meditatively at the paralyzed group, then simply shrugged. "I guess that works."

Innocence's jaw dropped a little as she stumbled to a halt and stared in disbelief after Pinkamena, and then her eye twitched as she leapt after the mare, snapping: "You... you 'guess' that will work? What do I have to do to impress you, kill them all? Do you know how hard it is to mix a paralysis spell and an elemental spell of any kind together?"

"No. I don't care, either." Pinkamena retorted, and then she grimaced a bit as Pinkie Pie shivered and shifted weakly on her back. "Come on, we don't have time for screwing around. Let's keep going. And on the way you can fill me in on what the hell is going on around here. The air feels weird but everyone's carrying on like normal... or almost everyone, anyway. A lot of demons seem freaked out over something."

Innocence grumbled and lowered her head sulkily before she muttered: "Not that you probably care, but the Pious took over Heaven. Gymbr was right about them... and now we're all trying to work with Hel to... or... at least Mutt and Daddy are trying to do something. A lot of all these other stupid people seem happy to just sit and live out their lives and... I don't even know why we're trying to save them. It doesn't seem worth it."

"Maybe it ain't. So what? Doesn't change the fact that we have a responsibility here all the same." Pinkamena shrugged moodily. "Better for them to stay out of our way and not be crying like little fillies who just spilled the ice cream all over themselves anyway."

There was silence for a few moments, and Innocence hesitated before she frowned as she realized they weren't heading for the hospital at all, the mare saying slowly: "Aren't we supposed to be going out of town?"

"We're going to the good hospital. Not the retarded hospital built outside of the goddamn town like they forgot to put one in the actual village and had to yank its placement out of their flanks." the demon replied flatly, and Innocence stared blankly at Pinkamena before the dull, gray-pink mare gestured up ahead with a grunt. "The one where your sister works."

"She's not really my sister. She's adopted." Innocence said testily, and then she walked right into Pinkamena when the demon halted dead.

The mare stumbled backwards, and the unicorn squeaked when one of Pinkamena's hooves kicked firmly under her chin, knocking her flat on her back as she blinked dumbly a few times. She stared stupidly at the sky as Pinkamena turned around, then seized her by the throat and hauled her back up to her hooves, making her wheeze and stare in disbelief as the earth pony demon leaned in and growled: "Don't you ever say something like that again. To me, to anyone else, to your own goddamn reflection. You don't talk about your family like that. Because you have no idea... _no idea..._ how good of a life you've got, Sin."

With that, Pinkamena shoved the polymorphed unicorn backwards, and she shrank back before gritting her teeth and looking up... but what threat could she make? Everything inside her boiled with rage at being talked down to and shoved around by the demon, who, First Tier or not, was still a filthy slave of Helheim, a servant of the darkness that she had been born to rule... but...

Innocence shivered a little, and then she cursed quietly under her breath as Pinkamena simply strode onwards towards the clinic. After a moment, the strange unicorn finally shook herself out, then hurried after the mare, head lowered and looking visibly sulky before she glanced up as the very mare they had been talking about strode out of the clinic with a worried look on her features.

"I'm glad to see you back, Pinkamena, but... what happened?" Scarlet Sage asked quietly, and the demon halted so that the Pegasus could quickly reach up and touch the side of the unconscious mare's neck, and she softened a little. "She's sleeping... naturally. I don't feel any... no. There's pain, thickening of the blood... oh, she hasn't been taking her pills, and when she saw you..."

Pinkie Pie grunted, saying moodily: "It ain't her fault. It's mine. I know she's like a dog that pisses on the floor whenever she gets too excited and what do I do? Make a ruckus coming inside. Let her dance around. I should have-"

"You're overreacting. About what happened, and right now." Scarlet Sage said softly, and she looked undeterred even when Pinkamena growled at her, the mare only looking calmly back at the demon before she said quietly: "Let's bring her inside and keep her for observation and fluids overnight, but... she's okay, Pinkamena. She's okay."

"I heard that the Pious took over Heaven. I even heard a little about it while I was downstairs... had to cut through an old Helheim slum to get back here." Pinkamena said moodily, rubbing at her face slowly before she followed Scarlet Sage inside. The Pegasus looked curious, while Innocence followed with newfound attention, almost slinking behind the demon as she listened intently. "Didn't think it was as bad as I'm starting to put together but... I got a whole lot of reasons to make sure Pinkie Pie doesn't go kicking the bucket just yet."

Scarlet Sage smiled despite herself as she led the mares through the waiting room, and then she pushed open the door, holding it for the demon to get past. Innocence blushed a bit as she looked up from how she'd awkwardly been following, but the Pegasus simply gestured to her, saying quietly: "Come on, baby sister. You can help me set up the IV line and make sure Pinkie really is okay. Your magic can probably scan better than any of our old machines."

"I... I'm not a..." Something about Scarlet's look, something about how... maternal, and how adult and professional her older sibling was, however, made the polymorphed unicorn feel... very small, especially considering what she had said only a few minutes ago. So she dropped her head and nodded awkwardly, then strode quickly through into the back of the clinic with a quiet sigh.

Pinkamena had already carried Pinkie Pie to one of the wards and was carefully shifting her into an open bed: there were only a few ponies back here right now, most of them asleep, one of them sitting up and watching them with interest for a few moments before he shrugged and went back to reading the open book in front of him.

Scarlet Sage approached, and Pinkamena growled at her when the Blood Seer reached up and touched the demon's temple before she frowned a little, saying quietly: "Your temperature's higher than normal, Pinkamena, you-"

"Demon. Hell. I run hot." Pinkamena said shortly, but then she winced and cursed under her breath when Scarlet Sage simply twisted her hoof a little as her eyes gave the faintest glow, and the demon growled: "If you don't demagnetize your goddamn hoof from my goddamn head..."

"Quiet." Scarlet murmured, her eyes closing, and the demon groaned before slumping moodily, looking distinctly sulky before the Pegasus frowned and nodded a little. "You have a fever. But you're a mix of Gluttony and Wrath... how can you-"

Pinkamena only growled irritably, then she said flatly: "I'm not pure Gluttony, though. And I ran into a few Gluttons on my way back upstairs. Look, I'll be fine, I don't need-"

"I'm going to see what I have in stock regarding supervitamins, and I'll do up a diet chart for you. I know what you eat affects your recovery time from being injured." Scarlet Sage said mildly, sitting back and glancing back and forth before she turned around to head out of the ward and towards the nurse's station across the hall. "I'll ask Daddy for some corruption, too. You metabolize it well and it should help-"

"I don't need your damn help! I'm fine, concentrate on sissy!" Pinkamena snapped, and then she scowled when Scarlet Sage returned, giving the demon an appraising look, a clipboard tucked neatly beneath one wing.

Then she shifted this forwards into her front hooves as she sat back, starting to write quickly across it as she muttered: "That's not what I see. Look at you, your healing rate's slowed to a crawl and you're running a temperature and... you're just lucky that I don't want you to stay here overnight too."

The demon glared furiously at the Pegasus, before Innocence looked uneasily up and asked slowly: "Should... should we really be... giving her that poison?"

Scarlet Sage softened as she looked over at her younger sister, and Pinkamena frowned before her sharp mind quickly figured out what must have happened, the demon sighing and nodding before she said quietly: "So you saw something bad, huh, kid? That's the real reason why I saw you hiding out there in front of the shop."

"I don't want to talk about it." Innocence muttered, looking down before she hesitantly reached up and touched her foreleg, then glanced quickly up at Pinkamena. "Why don't you take some of my blood, my Panacea? It's different from Daddy's... I don't know if it's more or less powerful but... it's... different. It might be better."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scarlet Sage shrugged slowly as Pinkamena looked moodily over Innocence. Then the demon gave a slow shake of her head, saying quietly: "Your Dad and I go a long way back. It's not that I don't trust you, don't believe you. It's just... a traditional thing, kid. And I ain't afraid to hurt him, because he and I... we're both monsters. You're just a little freak, and a scared little filly."

Innocence glared up at the mare, but Scarlet Sage was quick to slip forwards before she could say anything, gesturing calmly towards Pinkie Pie. "Will you please scan her with your magic? I just need an idea of-"

"I already did back at the store. She had a few pain spots around her body but I just flushed out her heart, even though Pinkamena here said that I could have killed her." Innocence said moodily, glowering over at the demon. "Because it's not like she might have died or anything from the heart attack or whatever."

Pinkamena gave a sour laugh, then began to raise a hoof, and Scarlet Sage stepped quickly between the two with a sigh, keeping them apart as she said flatly: "Do you think we could just concentrate for a moment on Pinkie Pie? Innocence, that was at least ten minutes ago, I need to know what's happening right now. Pinkamena, you should be thankful. Innocence is very talented, and if she really did have a heart attack, it could have been fatal. Especially given how frail Pinkie's become."

"She's not frail! Shes just... she's... just old." Pinkamena growled, and then she shook her head roughly before lowering it and muttering: "And I am thankful. My gratitude is just outweighed by the fact that I think your baby sister is nothing but a stuck up sh-"

"Oh, and look at this, Scrivy, 'tis a family reunion of sorts." came a familiar voice, and Innocence looked awkwardly over her shoulder to see Luna and Scrivener both approaching, the sapphire mare shaking herself briskly out before she gave a small smile as the demon looked up with a growl... but also a flash of relief in her eyes at the sight of the two. "Honestly, Pinkamena. Could thou not have waited five minutes before thou put thy sibling in care? I wasted a perfectly good teleportation spell to get to Sugar Cube Corners and attempt to ambush thee!"

"Well, you know me. The sight of me alone is enough to put dumbass ponies who can't take care of themselves in the hospital." Pinkamena replied dryly, and then she softened and glanced over her shoulder at her sibling as she stirred. "Yeah, I'm talking about you, Pinkie Pie. Come on, sissy... wake up, friends are here."

"No, let her sleep." Scrivener said softly, and he and Luna smiled a bit as they stopped a few feet away. Scarlet Sage gazed warmly over at her parents, then reached up and silently, reassuringly squeezed Innocence's shoulder as the younger mare looked uneasily at the two ponies she loved, admired, respected... and yet was a little uncomfortable around right now too.

Luna smiled faintly over at her, and Scrivener couldn't help but give his daughter his own softly-worried look before he shook his head a bit and turned his gaze back towards Pinkamena, saying quietly: "We were worried as hell about you."

Pinkamena shrugged moodily, then she said finally: "Tell you all about everything if you tell me about what the hell has been going on here. Deal?"

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both nodded firmly to the demon as Pinkamena's eyes flicked towards her sister, and then she turned around and rested her front hooves on the bed, leaning down and silently kissing her sister's forehead before she sighed and straightened, glaring over her shoulder at them. "Then come on, let's get the hell out of here. Dumb Daughter number one tells me that I need to get a pick-me-up from you, Scrivener, and Dumb Daughter number three keeps wanting me to thank her for not killing sissy and not helping carry her here."

"Does that make Antares Dumb Daughter number two?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes... but all the same, a smile quirked at her mouth. "Hey, that's what it sounds like. And I mean, it's not like either me or Luna could say it's completely wrong. Antares can be pretty dumb. And pretty. Daughterly."

"Aye, I agree. All his primping and preening, his whimpering and poetry..." Luna paused and looked wryly over at Scrivener Blooms. "Aye. He sounds like thyself, as a matter of fact. Accursed Scrivener Blooms. Thou art the reason we can only have daughters."

"Well, if you guys clear out of here, I'll set Pinkie Pie up for the night, and you can come back and visit her in the morning, Pinkamena." Scarlet Sage pushed in gently, before the conversation could continue, and then the Pegasus gave a smile as she squeezed Innocence's shoulder again. "But Sin is going to stay with me for a little while longer. I'll send her over to Sugar Cube Corners in a few minutes, but we're understaffed at the moment and I could use her help. All we've got is the clunky X-ray and that doesn't do a whole lot of good with stuff like this... I'd kill for one of those new CT scanners they just started to make."

"Doctors shouldn't threaten to kill people in the clinic they run." Scrivener remarked pointedly, and Scarlet Sage gave her father an amused look.

"For one thing, I'm not a doctor. For another, I can threaten anything I want." Scarlet Sage replied equably, and then she smiled a little, shooing the three with the clipboard. "Look, just go wait in the waiting room, then Sin and I will come out and tell you what's going on, okay? But get out of here. I can't show you guys too much favoritism."

Luna huffed at this as if insulted, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes, saying flatly: "Yeah, right. I bet you don't say that to Ross whenever he has to drop Cowlick here."

There was silence at this, and the demon frowned as Scarlet Sage looked down and Scrivener shifted uncomfortably, before his eyes flicked to the demon's. And that was enough to make Pinkamena understand, and she closed her eyes and dropped her face in her hoof as she said softly: "Aw, hell... what happened? Ross, Dash... how are they handling it?"

"We'll... come on." Scrivener said softly, and he and Luna traded faint smiles before they both turned, and the demon studied their backs for a moment before she strode after the two.

It left Innocence and Scarlet Sage sitting alone by Pinkie Pie's bed, and the polymorphed unicorn shifted uncomfortably before she looked uneasily over at the earth pony, asking after a moment: "So you... you want me to... to scan her?"

"No. I want you to take a deep breath, compose yourself, and then go out there and talk to Mom and Dad." Scarlet Sage smiled faintly, and Innocence winced as she looked up at her older sibling before the Pegasus put her clipboard aside and reached up to squeeze the younger mare's shoulders. "They're not going to hurt you. They aren't any different from... yesterday, or a week ago, or a year ago. You just saw something about them you never knew, and that made you realize... they're not infallible, they're not perfect, they're not omnipotent. But they're still our parents, and they still love you. And they need your support, which they deserve after everything they've put up with from you."

Innocence looked down, then nervously rose a claw and chewed at it before she looked up, unable to stop herself from asking: "But she's... Mutt, is... okay?"

"Not yet. But she'll be okay faster if you support her and show a little consideration for her." Scarlet Sage said softly, and then she reached up and touched her baby sister's face gently. "They're strong ponies, and they deserve our support because they fight it, with all the strength they have... and... we'll talk about it more, later, but if you really want to understand... then you'll go out there, and you'll take a look for yourself, and try to be there a little for them."

Innocence sighed a little, and then she started: "I wish..."

But then she caught herself, looked up at the Pegasus, and then pasted a moody look on her face as she turned around to head for the doors. But all the same, Scarlet Sage smiled, seeing through the veneer her little sister was putting up and glad that finally, maybe Innocence was starting to at least pretend to look out for things apart from herself.


	55. The Way The World Ends

Chapter Fifty Two: The Way The World Ends

~BlackRoseRaven

They were supposed to be using this time to get ready and prepare themselves for whatever was coming next, but another important obligation came up that they couldn't ignore... and one they were very glad Pinkamena was here for, because her friendship, support, and... strange talent for this kind of thing was all very much needed: Cowlick's funeral.

Scrivener Blooms sat quietly back in one of the pews: they were in some... he guessed it was supposed to look like a chapel. Really, though, it was just a large hall with a vaguely-churchy feel to the whole thing, a few pews like the one he was sitting in placed near the back and up either side of the walls. It was all designed to naturally draw attention to the front, where electric light streamed through painted-glass windows to give the impression that some kind of peaceful radiance was spilling over the coffin, and the collections of flowers, and the pretty portrait of Cowlick. Except to Scrivy it didn't look like heavenly radiance. It was just a giant bug zapper glowing through some plastic panes of glass.

Luna grunted in quiet agreement from beside him, looking uneasily back and forth before she sighed and dropped her head against his shoulder. Greece was standing at the front with Ross, who was half-sprawled over the coffin and half-asleep with how hard he'd cried. Pinkamena looked stoic, but she kept tossing little looks now and then in the direction of Rainbow Dash: he was seated on another pew with his face in his hooves, trembling as Applejack rubbed along his back silently and Avalon shifted uncomfortably on her father's other side, looking like she wanted to say something, do something, but... had no idea what.

There were a few other ponies here, but... Better Pastures was all the way in Canterlot, and not everyone who wanted to be here could make that journey anymore, especially for a short, hour-long service. Scrivener looked up at the door leading out of the hall and back through the funeral parlor, and he could swear he could hear one of the employees lurking behind it, waiting to rush them out so they could get the next dead body in here.

Luna grunted at this quietly, then she gazed up at the dark, polished coffin before gesturing at it and saying softly: "This is not even what she wanted. 'Tis a different coffin, and I do not recognize half the ponies here and... were those truly 'professional mourners' who assailed us on the way in?"

"Yep." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he shook his head slowly before glancing over at her mildly: "Do you want to try that as our new job? Cry and make speeches at people's funerals? I don't know if it's a hobby or a full-time thing, but they were asking for something like twenty bits an hour. Hit a few funerals and we'd be good for a week... not like we ever spend a whole lot of bits on anything, after all."

The sapphire mare nodded thoughtfully at this, looking down meditatively before she glanced up with a small smile. "Aye, but I am not very good at crying, Scrivy. Nor am I suited for making fine, long speeches. And to be honest, the venture does not sit well with me... I would be insulted were ponies paid to cry upon my grave. I would rather my grave be wetted with honest piss than lying tears any day, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion laughed, then hurriedly slapped a Talon over his maw as he immediately received a slew of ugly looks from around the room. He shrank slowly down in the pew, and Luna grinned widely over at him and shook her head slowly before she reached up and gently stroked through his messy white mane, murmuring: "Damned troublemaker. But I do not think it any insult to Cowlick. She would not have wanted all this... drudgery."

"I agree." Scrivener muttered, and when Luna looked at him almost hopefully, he grunted and shook his head. "No way. The last time I decided to do things your way, I got tackled from behind by a crazy publisher who tried to beat the crap out of me."

"Aye, Underbrush. I am surprised he is not present: the vulture seems like the type who would find his little joys in attending the funerals of others." Luna said wryly, and then she shook her head slowly and sighed. "But perhaps I only wish for distraction. This is... suffocating."

Scrivener grunted, and the two ponies shifted before looking up in surprise as the door opened, and a gorgeous earth pony in a flowing white dress strode calmly inside. She took long, slow movements, her pale blue coat only a few shades lighter than her darker mane and eyes, and she was covered in jewelry and sparkling gemstones and other things that would all attract eyes and attention her way. She seemed to revel in it, smiling back and forth even as she headed straight for the coffin with some clear purpose in mind.

Luna frowned at this, and Ross slowly looked blearily up, trembling a little as the mare studied him dismissively, then leaned forwards and grasped the lid of the coffin. She started to pull it up, but then Ross quickly grabbed the top of the casket and shoved it down, trembling before he whispered, even as a tear rolled down his cheek: "We can't. She's sleeping. Cowlick doesn't... doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

"Oh, sweetie. She won't mind. She's dead." said the earth pony mare kindly, and Luna and Scrivener both stared in disbelief as Ross simply... crumpled, looking down and trembling as his hooves shook hard, rattling against the casket before they fell away. He gasped, and the mare only smiled at him before she turned back towards the casket and half-shoved it open, leaning down and peering inside as she murmured: "Kilby, Kilby, Kilby. You were always lecturing me about being an idiot, but look at what you've done to yourself..."

"Who the hell are you?" Rainbow Dash growled, and the mare was caught off guard, looking surprised as she turned around to see the Pegasus stallion striding slowly towards her, his eyes glowing with anger as Applejack followed with a frown of her own and Avalon snarled on her fathers other side. "This is private. Friends only. _Family_, only."

"My name is Narcissa. I'm an old, dear friend of Kilby's. Or was, I suppose." The mare smiled and almost gingerly extended her hoof, but Rainbow Dash only looked down at it with distaste until the mare sniffed a little and dropped it, saying in a less-enthused voice: "I suppose your... country town must be less-versed in etiquette than here in Canterlot... and Kilby always did hang out with a rowdy bunch. Well, it takes all kinds to make the world go around, we can't all be... intellectuals."

She slowly looked up and down Rainbow Dash, then glanced uneasily at Applejack, clearly not knowing what to make of the pony-shaped creature with her rough wooden hide. "Well. You are an... interesting bunch, I will give you that... now, I'm looking for a certain pony here who was a business partner of Kilby's, apparently inherited all her functions as the primary designate of that research and development corporation and related subsidiaries..."

Scrivener frowned at this, and Luna bared her teeth before Greece politely rose a hand and said, before any of the many angry-looking ponies could speak: "That would be me, and I'm not a pony. Miss Narcissa... this isn't a place or time to discuss business."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is the only time I could afford." Narcissa's voice was half-pleading, half-whining, and entirely the sound of someone who had spent their whole life spoiled and pampered begging for something they thought they had a right to. "You can surely spare a few moments to talk with me about what Kilby would have wanted, yes?"

"Her name was Cowlick, and she didn't even want you here." Rainbow Dash growled, and Narcissa huffed at this before wincing when the stallion stepped forwards, leaning aggressively towards the mare. "Get out of here. Get out of here, right now, before I do something _you'll_ regret."

Narcissa winced back, then she huffed a little before striding around the Pegasus, raising her head high and saying grouchily: "Very well. Then we'll settle this matter legally through the courts. Excuse me. And oh, yes..."

Narcissa stopped and opened her purse, digging in it for a moment before she pulled out a small photo, and she smiled as she tossed it gently in the direction of the casket, saying kindly: "Just a memento. I hope you're happy, together."

Rainbow Dash followed the picture with his eyes as it floated slowly down to the floor, and then he snarled furiously as he half-turned, trembling... but Narcissa was already gone. And Ross, meanwhile, was staring down at the photo and trembling... a photo of Narcissa and Cowlick, the engineer captured in mid roll of her eyes as she looked almost like she was trying to yank the newborn in Narcissa's forelegs away from her...

"Rustproof..." Ross whispered, and then he clenched his eyes shut and fell forwards, and Greece winced as he dropped to one knee and grasped the stallion even as Ross began to cry, trembling and shivering as he clawed towards the picture, eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks as he yelled hoarsely: "Cowlick! Cowlick, come back! Come back! Don't leave me!"

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and Rainbow Dash stumbled over to Ross through his own tears, dropping down beside him and trying to help, trying to do... something, anything... but there was nothing anyone could do for Ross right now as the unicorn finally grasped the photo and yanked it up against his chest, crumpling it against his body as he laid on his side and cried, and cried, and cried.

* * *

The whole world felt... a little muted. Luna and Scrivener had stayed with Pinkamena while the remains were cremated, and they had been handed the urn of ashes by a vaguely-creepy, pallid white pony Scrivy thought he knew from somewhere, who had said in a voice slightly-too-bright for his job: "Still warm."

Now they were slowly meandering their way back to Ponyville, but the three were taking their time. Pinkamena was grumbling under her breath, her body still looking a little bruised from all the Hell – both literally and figuratively – that she had been through, and Scrivener and Luna both just felt... quiet, uncomfortable, and cranky.

Narcissa had certainly gone and thrown a wrench into things. Scrivener shook his head slowly before he sighed a bit, then he looked up as Luna grumbled: "We should kill her. 'Twould be easy, too. Let us send an assassin to do it... or Pinkamena, perhaps thou could. Thou could make an example of her, that would be most welcome."

The demon grunted at this, then she shook her head moodily and muttered: "I wouldn't mind that. But you know, the funny thing is that you two almost sound serious. She got under your skin that much, did she? And here I thought you were both infallible."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and then the sapphire mare laughed shortly as Scrivener said sourly: "You know, you're making it very tempting to just punch you in the face right now. Because coming from you, that's an insult."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm screwing with you two, don't take it so goddamn personally." Pinkamena rolled her eyes, and then she sighed a little, looking at the sidepack hanging on Scrivener Blooms before she said quietly: "I guess I'm more shook-up than I wanted to admit, finding out... goddammit. What if Pinkie Pie had gone and had a heart attack while I was gone? What if your kid hadn't been there to flush her blood? What if... Pinkie Pie was... as big a coward as Cowlick turned out to be?"

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly, and Luna Brynhild glanced up and said softly: "Cease. Thou knows she was not. Maybe... she gave in to self-loathing, but 'twas not cowardice. Not with what she knew was waiting for her, and not with... what she suffered through."

"There was cowardice. It wasn't what she did, though. It was the fact she wouldn't let a single one of us help her sorry ass." Pinkamena muttered, and then the demon lowered her head and added roughly: "And it's not like you two really have to care, do you? Twilight's always going to be there. Your kids, too. Your whole goddamn family is made up of immortals."

"So they don't age. They still die. We all die. And maybe it'll suck more: one day Antares could end up getting tortured to death instead of dying peacefully in his sleep. That's probably how all of us are going to, through something... horrible and awful and... that none of us deserve to suffer through, but we will all the same." Scrivener muttered, and Pinkamena looked at him moodily before the stallion shook his head and grumbled: "And great. Don't I feel cheerful now?"

"Both of thee, shut up. Pinkamena, thou art whimpering and whining, 'tis most unbecoming. Scrivener... thou art stupid." Luna leaned over and bopped him firmly with her horn. "So silence."

Scrivener Blooms grumbled, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before the demon said sourly: "My point still goddamn stands, especially right now. I have to watch Pinkie Pie, wasting away... that stupid... pathetic... retarded... other half of me. My... goddamned twin, like it or not. And..." Pinkamena stopped, clenching her eyes shut, baring her teeth as Scrivener and Luna both softened and slowed to a halt to gaze at her silently. "What if she does die? That... that hurts enough, but what if she does die and she goes straight on up to Heaven? I... I can't let that happen..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then she took a slow breath before sighing and slumping a bit, shaking her head and muttering: "I won't let that happen. I won't. I'd rather her go to Hell than Heaven, and that's not because I hate her. That's because I... I mean I... I..."

She grimaced, then turned to the side and spat, and Scrivener said after a second: "You know, if the word 'love' is so hard for you to say, you could just go with 'really really don't hate.'"

"You know, one day, I'm going to just break your face open and drink your brains." Pinkamena said moodily, and Scrivener winced a bit at this as Luna looked meditatively at the stallion. Then the demon rolled her eyes and started forwards again, shoving past the two and grumbling: "Come on. I need to figure out how to keep sissy alive."

"She's going to be fine, Pinkamena." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and the demon laughed dryly at this, shaking her head slowly and almost snarling over her shoulder at the earth pony.

"Yeah, really? You mean like me and Slap were supposed to be fine? You mean like how I clearly wasn't flung halfway across the goddamn universe and Sleipnir is still Hel-knows-where and Heaven oh certainly isn't invaded by... killer goddamn angels from another biggest, nastier not-quite-at-all-Paradise, right?" Pinkamena spat, glaring at him. "No, but everything's fine, right Scrivy? Everything's goddamn peachy and perfect and nothing at all is the matter, right?"

Scrivener Blooms shrugged after a moment, which just made the demon's fury visibly increase before Luna Brynhild said quietly: "When He Of Many Countless Faces is defeated, I believe the Pious will... I do not know. But I carry the hope that even if they rule Heaven, they have not yet managed to convert every soul to their cause... they have only taken the world, not its people."

Pinkamena snorted and shook her head slowly, muttering: "Guesswork. That's all that is. You don't know, I don't know anything for sure... all we have is guesswork and lies. I'd rather make sure that Pinkie Pie doesn't have to... end up a pawn on the white side of the chessboard, thank you."

Luna and Scrivener both sighed and shook their heads at the same time, and Pinkamena hesitated before she looked uneasily at them, adding: "And stop doing that. More and more, you two keep... mirroring each other. I hate it. You remind me too much of... that asshole, Gymbr. We don't need another one of him."

Scrivener grunted as Luna grimaced and shook her head violently, then she said finally: "'Tis just... an effect of our soul link. But even if Scrivy and I ended up as... as one being, we would not become Gymbr, Pinkamena. We are..."

She broke off, not knowing how to phrase it, and Pinkamena laughed dryly, looking down and muttering: "I don't know what you two are. But you know what? I also don't know whether or not I find that idea reassuring... because something tells me you two could become something a whole hell of a lot worse than Gymbr as well."

Scrivener and Luna were both silent, and the three walked along in quiet for a little while. But just as Ponyville was coming into sight, Pinkamena lowered her head and asked quietly: "Scrivy, Luna... if I... if I ask you to help me make... _save_ Pinkie Pie... you'll do it, right?"

"You just said you were afraid of us becoming Gymbr, and now you're essentially asking us... to do something right out of Because Love Conquers All." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and Pinkamena looked up with a faint smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Because I'm scared... _for_ you, not of you. Never of you..." Pinkamena looked away, laughing faintly. "We're cellmates in the psych ward together, aren't we? I trust you... your family... you're the only ponies I've ever trusted apart from sissy and Slap. And without Slap in my life... I need sissy. I need... you both."

"He will be back, Pinkamena. He has to come back to us." Luna said quietly, the sapphire mare looking down for a moment, and the demon grunted and shrugged slowly before the winged unicorn laughed faintly and shook her head fiercely, muttering: "Fie upon thee, wretched... wretch. Very well, be pessimistic. Then may my brother be gone forever and thou shall never feel a stallion's touch again, wicked cur."

The demon snorted in amusement, rolling her eyes and muttering: "Sex, sex, sex. All you freaks ever seem to think about. You and your brother and Princess Sunshine... no wonder your new little girl grew up to be such a wannnabe whore."

Scrivener and Luna both glared at the demon, and Pinkamena grinned wryly and shrugged, saying mildly: "Can't help sticking a needle in a nerve when you two are being assholes. You don't want me to hurt your precious little feelings? Then don't go lecturing me and trying to make me feel like a stupid little filly."

"Thou made thyself feel like a stupid little filly." Luna grumbled, and the demon shrugged before slowing to a halt and turning a meditative look towards Scrivener Blooms, prompting Luna to say sourly: "No, thou hast not earned the right to make Scrivener Blooms make thee feel like a stupid little filly. Even though he surely could."

Pinkamena rolled her eyes, turning around and looking moodily from one to the other before she asked quietly: "Do you two losers have that nasty little habit of yours under control yet? Because we went through this once already and I really don't want you strung out and whimpery on top of everything else we're trying to deal with."

Scrivener's eyes flashed, and Luna snarled immediately, which made Pinkamena smile grimly. "Nope. I see that we're still sitting pretty rough right now, aren't we? Normally you two would shrug or laugh me off, so I know you must be feeling the urge pretty intensely even now... but I saw the way you licked your lips when I just took a little nip off the top this morning. Goddammit, you idiots..."

Pinkamena shook her head slowly, then she softened for a moment, murmuring: "Part of me is so glad you're broken. The rest of me wishes I could do something to fix you morons. Look at you two, not even able to read me anymore... even though, hell, Scrivy, I know that if you really thought I was serious you'd be tearing me apart with those Talons of yours. But it's all those emotions, all that loss of control, making you overreact... how the hell am I supposed to fix that?"

"You aren't." Scrivener said after a moment, and then he smiled faintly and lowered his head, feeling that anger becoming... shame, and self-loathing, and understanding that the demon was right. "We're... a pretty far damn sight from our best right now, after all. We're just trying to survive... the here and now. And hide the fact that... well..."

He looked uncomfortably over at Luna, and the sapphire mare looked away, silently cursing Scrivener in her mind... but even as she did so, she felt a soothing, forgiving warmth from both the stallion as well as the Lich, and that blast of unfocused rage melted away into shame as she lowered her head a little and nodded silently once. She felt the presence of both Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle slide around her, even as the stallion only reached a Talon up to gently squeeze her shoulder, and then she murmured quietly: "It has been worse than ever before, Pinkamena. Myre... Myre touched something inside of me that..."

She shivered a little, then looked up and smiled faintly, asking after a moment: "Between thyself and Sleipnir... hast thou ever vied for power, made a game of... who is on top? I know what we see between thee all the time, but..."

"Rarely. I mean..." Pinkamena looked almost uncomfortable, licking her lips, vulnerable for a moment before she gave her usual grin that worked so well at hiding her emotions, even as... so much showed through in her eyes. Nostalgia, warmth, and worry for where her husband was now, as she said mildly: "Sure, now and then we wrestle to see who's really in charge, but... you know Sleipnir. All that stallion, all that _meat_, but he likes being on the bottom. And I mean that in every way, since I figure your perverted mind already went there anyway."

Luna nodded agreeably, smiling a little despite herself before she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms and said quietly: "My husband and I... we are blessed because we are both... rough in nature. And we are very similar as well, in our... longing for power and control... but our delight even in pain. It makes things... interesting for us.

"This... this facet... is not a good one to have opened with all our other flaws in mind. It makes us... hungry, and wanting, and... cruel." Luna murmured, shivering a little before she looked over at Scrivener and smiled faintly. "I... I wonder sometimes, Pinkamena, if I could make my husband into a monster. If he would taste better as a Tyrant Wyrm... a true Tyrant Wyrm. Part of me would like to see him in chains... but only because it would make it all the sweeter when I find myself... beneath him..."

She shivered a little, and Scrivener Blooms looked down and murmured: "And you know me. I smile, I say it's okay, I... act like this big dumb lout but... I look at Luna, and I think of the power I can hold over her now, the... way I can make her more mine, and more my... my..."

"I don't want to hear any more. From either of you complete morons." Pinkamena growled, and then she shook her head shortly before stepping forwards and swinging a hoof out, smacking first Scrivener and then Luna and making both their heads wrench stupidly to the side. "Look. You two do whatever the hell you want with each other, so long as it doesn't screw with us. You wallow in self-pity, or in each other's... assitude, I don't give a crowbait's flank, but you make sure you control that darkness enough that it doesn't spill all over ponies like sissy, got it?"

Both Luna and Scrivener nodded awkwardly after a moment, and then Luna reached up and moodily rubbed at her cheek, saying wryly: "I cannot believe thou just slapped us both at once. Are we really so pathetic to have deserved such? And is thy foreleg really so damned long to allow that or art thou secretly an octopus?"

Pinkamena rolled her eyes, and then Scrivener Blooms tilted his head a bit before he asked quietly: "I have to wonder, though... no ponies like them. What about ponies like you, Pinkamena?"

The demon snorted at this, then she stepped forwards, their noses almost touching as she glared challengingly into the stallion's eyes, and he looked resolutely back. There was silence for a few moments, and then Pinkamena reached up and silently grasped his face, then tilted his head to the side so she could slip forwards, her maw opening... then teeth digging into flesh, spilling black blood into her jaws as Scrivener closed his eyes and shivered.

This no longer hurt. There was that tingle of almost-pain, and then just pleasure now... and Luna felt it too. But more than that... her body shivered, her legs buckled a little beneath her, she felt a heat flood her system that sharpened the edge of her hunger and made her lean forwards as her cheeks flushed with what looked almost like excitement. She saw the black blood, drip down to the ground, and she fought hard to repress a whimper before Pinkamena slid away, and Luna had to fight back against the instinct to kiss her... to try and steal that black blood still in her mouth, still coating her lips, still on her tongue...

Pinkamena reached up and wiped the black blood away, before the demon closed her eyes and shook herself roughly, then gasped once for breath: a single moment, but one that revealed so much, how the poison in Scrivener's veins even affected her before she gritted her teeth and looked up coldly, catching herself. Scrivener was smiling a little, and Pinkamena narrowed her eyes at him dangerously before she growled: "I am not your whore."

"I know. That's why I like you. Because you fight, every step of the way." Scrivener said quietly, and then he held up a Talon and closed his eyes, and Pinkamena frowned, then snarled as the corruption in her stomach boiled, before she flexed as she felt it flowing into her body, felt like it was burning holes in her even as a strange strength flooded through her veins as the corruption concentrated, meshed with her, tried to change her...

She looked up, eyes flashing, and seized Scrivener by the throat before hauling him into the air, glaring into his eyes as he only grimaced and supported himself on his hind legs as the demon growled: "I ain't your toy, either. So don't think you can experiment on me like you do your Nightmares and your other freaks. Not without my permission."

Scrivener bowed his head forwards, but then he gave a brief smile as he reached a Talon out and gently stroked her waterfall of a mane away from her eyes. The demon grumbled at this, looking awkwardly away before she slung him backwards, and the stallion barely caught himself on all fours as Luna said softly: "I felt the connection fo ra moment, demon. I feel it in my horn... in the... the poison in my own veins. Does thou?"

Pinkamena looked moodily between the two, and then she said sourly: "If you two morons think that I'm going to sit back and allow you to make some creepy connection with me, you're both a lot more stupid than I thought you were."

"As if we would want to be connected in such a way to thou. No, idiot, 'tis more like... 'tis more like..." Luna struggled for the word, and Scrivener looked up, simply _feeling_ the demon's presence and what Luna was going for, but finding himself unable to think of-

"A beacon." Pinkamena muttered, and the demon looked down and frowned a little at her hoof, saying quietly: "And you could modify it inside me. Change... me a little. I..." She stopped, then shook her head shortly, muttering: "Just like one of those Nightmares I was just talking about after all. I like to think I'm so different and... maybe I'm not."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms said quietly: "You are. You honestly are, because-"

"Don't want to hear it. Don't even care anymore, as a matter of fact." Pinkamena said shortly, holding up a hoof and shaking her head, and then she hesitated for a few moments before looking down and murmuring: "Maybe I don't even want to care, and don't want it to matter. Still, though... there's no way I can give in completely. Not to you, not to... my own stupid self... not to anything. Not until I know if Slap is..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna smiled faintly, murmuring: "He will return. Mark my words. And he will mock thee incessantly for not believing in him, wait and watch."

Pinkamena only shrugged, then she turned back around and said finally: "Come on. We're keeping Ponyville waiting... and what are you going to do with that urn?"

There was silence for only a moment, but Scrivener Blooms found it surprisingly easy to pick up the change in conversation, shrugging a bit as he and Luna followed after the demon. "Well... Cowlick had a whole bunch of plans, but... thanks to all the interference from other organizations and lawyers and stuff, we've had to change a whole bunch of things around. Speed things up a little, and put some of the money that was meant to be used for her funeral into a legal defense fund instead and... unfortunately... pay a lot of attention to legalities and red tape. Greece, for example, was really worried that if we misstepped somewhere, someone would... I dunno..."

"Civil dereliction, old Equestrian ordinance, probably. There's a few others they could use, too." Pinkamena simply shrugged, looking moody, and Scrivener Blooms looked blankly at the demon's back before she said sourly: "Screw off. Slippers is a big friendly giant, but the people who hate him really hate him, and like to take advantage of the fact he probably wouldn't hurt a wasp if it stung that giant nose of his. He might be some proud heroic warrior but he's pretty goddamn crappy when it comes to defending himself against normal people."

"Aye, he always has been. And I envied him for that. He could ignore both rocks and words slung against him with the ease of a mountain shrugging off the rain." Luna sighed and shook her head slowly, smiling faintly. "But 'tis a good thing, even if it means he can be too... giving."

"And forgiving." Pinkamena grumbled, and then she shook her head quickly before looking down and muttering: "So yeah. I'd always have to save his ass from all these... stupid little laws... not surprised he never mentioned that to you, though. He can be a real idiot."

"Yeah, but he loves you. You know he loves you. And he tells us all the time how much you take care of him, how many times you've bailed him out of trouble." Scrivener added mildly, and then he smiled slightly. "He just tends to make it sound more like you punched a dragon for him than anything else."

"Only once. And that was mostly for my own fun, not saving him. But of course that selfish crowbait has to go and make it all about him." Pinkamena muttered, shaking her head slowly. Then she fell quiet, and remained that way until they entered through the northern gates of Ponyville, the dull-pink mare sighing a little before she asked almost grudgingly: "You guys... want to come and visit sissy with me? She might like the company."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then they both smiled a bit before the charcoal stallion said finally: "Maybe later. I don't think it would be the greatest thing in the world if we showed up carrying Cowlick's ashes around and everything."

"Cowlick can come too. I never really... minded her that much. She was tough, and not all talk, and she was good to Dash." Pinkamena shrugged after a moment, glancing away and shaking her head briefly. "It would give Pinkie a chance to say goodbye. You know she wanted to be there for Dash and Cowlick and everyone else, she just..."

"Yeah. I'm glad you convinced her to spend a little time at the clinic." Scrivener said quietly, smiling a little. "Look, she's going to be-"

"If you tell me she's going to be okay, I'm going to punch you in the throat and then rip your head off your shoulders and stuff it up your dumb wife's butt." Pinkamena growled, and Scrivener cleared his throat before glowering at Luna when she began to giggle stupidly.

"I wish that Scrivy would-" She started, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes and slammed both rear hooves back into Scrivener's features, knocking him sprawling in a burst of black blood as Luna cringed and her head twisted to the side, a large pair of hoofprints appearing over her features as mouthed wordlessly for a moment.

Then she twitched and glared furiously over at Pinkamena, but the demon simply sniffed and shrugged disdainfully, saying sourly: "Don't give me that look. You're the morons who keep ruining everything, you... morons."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms slowly picked himself up and shook his head quickly, grimacing even as he felt his bruised face quickly healing. "You know, one day you're going to actually kill me. Or at least piss me off."

"You're used to pain. Suck it up." Pinkamena growled in response, and the charcoal stallion muttered under his breath before the demon jerked her head forwards, Luna scowling and huffing as she rubbed convulsively at her features, while Scrivener Blooms only sighed and dropped his head forwards. "Come on. Ain't got all day. Then we can go get Dash and he can pay his own last respects with us when we do whatever you're doing with Cowlick's ashes."

Scrivener glanced up at this, and Luna smiled a little despite herself, but she knew better than to say anything and risk another shot to the face from Pinkamena. Instead, they only focused on the here and now... although both ponies felt their minds wandering, found themselves... thinking too much, and getting lost in their own little world.

The two felt.. distracted, as they stood side-by-side in the clinic, not even realizing when they were at Pinkie Pie's bed. Scrivener tried to keep up conversation, but he felt dozy, and his mind kept flicking to the strange daydreams he and Luna had been having lately; Luna tried to focus, but mostly ran on autopilot, nodding and shrugging and smiling along with Pinkie Pie, but shifting a little back and forth on her hooves, licking her lips, rubbing at her foreleg as more and more she thought of how she just had to make it home, just had to get home, just had to push through a few hours here and now, and then her needle would be waiting for her to make all the itchiness and the crankiness and the discomfort go away...

Pinkie Pie was tired, and didn't seem to notice: in fact, she barely seemed to notice them leaving, let alone the fact they had shown up at all. But Pinkamena, on the other hoof, sighed tiredly as they walked out of the clinic, before she asked rudely: "So are you going to keep doing the junkie shuffle or are you going to come back down to Midgard and pay a little attention to the real world?"

Scrivener and Luna both winced, the awkwardly traded looks before the sapphire mare dropped her head forwards, mumbling: "I... I apologize, Pinkamena. Even though most of me would rather punch thee in the face until thou stopped moving, but... I suppose I am glad that there is at least one pony here who insists on treating me... the same as she would any other pony."

Pinkamena grunted, then the demon shook her head slowly as she glowered over at them. "And I'm not about to be buttered up by you two, either, so don't even bother. Let's just keep going, and you two try and stay in reality instead of whatever freakshow Wonderland you keep heading off into."

"Because you'd be such a darling Alice." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he winced when the mare bared her fangs at him. "Or maybe you're more of a Red Queen."

"Except we already have a Mad Hatter on the loose, don't we? We don't need to be going and doling out even more names on his behalf." remarked Discombobulation's voice, and Scrivener and Luna looked dumbly back and forth as Pinkamena only rolled her eyes. "Isn't it wonderful, how some stories and metaphors are shared between entirely different worlds? I guess that's why you're able to recognize so many of the references I make to other repressed homosexuals."

The stallion sighed tiredly at this, and then he looked up and replied dryly to the air itself: "You know, poetry used to be something all the tough warrior dudes were trying to do-"

"And I'm loathe to point this out, but there was a time when if you wanted to be cool, you had to wear a skirt and no underwear. Not that it really matters to you ponies but... skirts on stallions does scare me slightly." Discombobulation interrupted mildly, and then he added thoughtfully: "And you know. It's not like we don't have bizarre trends in society today. I mean, have you even seen all these silly things that ponies get up to? Conventions for elves, and ghosts, and brothers who fight ghosts, and worst of all, furries? Although personally, my favorite are skeptic conventions, even if I find it hard to believe they actually exist."

The stallion rolled his eyes and gave a small smile despite himself at this, and Luna looked thoughtfully back and forth before Pinkamena muttered: "Either come out of wherever you're hiding or I'll punch you out."

There was quiet for a moment, and then a tiny Discombobulation poked his head out of the sea of Luna's starry locks, the sapphire mare glancing over her shoulder in surprise as the Draconequus said mildly: "I'm missing a yellow submarine, but I could play you part of a soundtrack from a game about a vengeful Dishwasher, if you like. Well. Technically the sequel."

"Scrivy could be a vengeful dishwasher." Luna said thoughtfully, and then she glanced up as Discombobulation calmly swam his way through her locks to her horn, the chimerical creature carefully hauling himself up onto this and climbing slowly towards the top as Luna twitched back and forth, then giggled stupidly. "Bob! How that tickles but pleases!"

Scrivener winced a little at this, and Discombobulation awkwardly looked down at her horn before clearing his throat and saying dryly: "I forgot what you use this thing for. Tia, well. You can touch her horn all day, she doesn't care. Not. Not that I do, or that I would, of course, I'm just pointing out that she's a lot less gross than you are. And I'm going to get off this thing before it becomes sticky, you fetishist."

With that, Discombobulation hopped off her, at the same time expanding to land beside the mare at his full height. He brushed at himself a few times, then straightened before flicking his wrist to the side, a pair of sunglasses appearing in one hand that he calmly placed over his eyes before he asked: "So are we going to commit the final remains of Cowlick to the bosom of the pacific ocean now?"

Scrivener and Luna looked for a few moments at the Draconequus, and then Pinkamena glanced over her shoulder and said wryly: "You know, it's funny. I think that Cowlick would have actually liked you continuing to be such a disruptive jackass."

"It's what I do best." Discombobulation shrugged, peering over the sunglasses before he said finally: "Besides, what else am I supposed to do with myself? It would be very silly if I were to say my last goodbyes as someone else, after all."

Scrivener and Luna traded small smiles at this, and Pinkamena grunted in agreement, looking forwards and saying quietly: "I couldn't've put it better myself. Funny. I guess you and I can actually agree on things now and then."

"It's nice." Discombobulation nodded agreeably, and then he smiled a little after a moment, looking down and shaking his head briefly, but he didn't say anything further. And Pinkamena didn't ask, the demon leading the little group onwards.

They headed straight for the engineering facility, and found Rainbow Dash in Cowlick's old, messy office. Apple Bloom was with him, and the two smiled a little as Pinkamena leaned in the doorway and said flatly: "Stop your goddamn crying. Come on, we're going to say our goodbyes."

"We should get Ross." Rainbow Dash said softly, and the demon grimaced a bit at this, but the Pegasus looked up and shook his head fiercely. "He deserves to be here a hell of a lot more than the rest of us do, Pinkamena, he was her... her special somepony."

"I haven't heard that in a long time." Pinkamena looked down, and then she sighed and shook her head slowly, muttering: "Fine. Just... fine. Go ahead and go get him. Make his life suck even more than it already does by bringing him to the burning-up of his dead wife."

"They were never married." Apple Bloom smiled a little, glancing up and shaking her head briefly. "Not officially, anyway, they were just... they just were what they were, you know?"

"Yeah. Semantic arguments. Great, thanks for that." Pinkamena rolled her eyes, then she sighed and asked finally: "Where the hell is he, then? Someone looking after him or something?"

Rainbow Dash gave a small smile at this, then he murmured: "Funny, Pinkamena. You being so hard on Ross when you're... you know."

There was silence for a moment, and then the demon scowled over at the Pegasus, saying moodily: "Remember when your wife died, and someone had to babysit you because otherwise you would have just sat and cried in bed the whole time she was gone? Not that you didn't already reek of piss and the booze you were trying to drown your sorrows in."

The Pegasus looked sourly at the demon, and Apple Bloom sighed tiredly before answering dryly: "He wanted to be left alone, and he's at home. And like Cowlick always said... there ain't nothing wrong with Ross. Besides, all kinds of ponies and Nibelung are coming and going, to pay their respects and just wish him well."

"Yeah, and Fluttershy never used to cut herself between visitors. I don't think Ross is a moron. I do think being all sad and stuff does _make_ people moronic, though." Pinkamena said dryly, shaking her head briefly before she looked over at Discombobulation. "Go grab him and bring him here. And make sure he hasn't done anything dumb."

"That's what we all admire about you, Pinkamena. How you always see only the very best in people." Discombobulation said mildly, and then the Draconequus shook his head briefly before he brushed primly at himself and rose his head. "The Dude abides, though. Tom Cullen was a hero, after all, no matter what way you slice the M-O-O-N."

With that, Discombobulation vanished, and the demon grumbled under her breath before she looked over at Dash and Apple Bloom, saying flatly: "Come on. Let's head down to the... wherever. The incinerator I guess, right?"

"Down in the labs, yeah. We can at least do that right." Scrivener shook his head, muttering: "When you can't do what you want with your own dead body..."

"Well, there's profit in it, that's all." Pinkamena snorted, shaking her head moodily and saying sourly: "But I don't want to get into a long, pissy economics discussion with you morons. Let's just keep ourselves going and get done what we need to do. Fair enough?"

Scrivener Blooms shrugged, Rainbow Dash sighed, and Apple Bloom managed a bit of a smile as Luna muttered: "Bossy, bossy, bossy. And ponies say that I am bossy. But thou art just a... a taker-overer. A great bossy taker-overer."

"I'm channeling Cowlick's spirit." Pinkamena grumbled, shoving her way back out into the hall, but even Rainbow Dash only sighed tiredly at this. They all knew better by now than to take anything Pinkamena said seriously, though: it was all about what she did, not the constant foam of insults and aggression that spilled out of her mouth.

_'Tis like... angry diarrhea_. Luna thought moodily, shaking her head briefly. Scrivener gave her a wry look at this, but the sapphire mare only huffed at him, swinging her horn in his direction and making Rainbow Dash wince a bit before the Pegasus automatically took to the air... although both soulbound ponies couldn't help but look over their shoulders at the quiet wheeze of effort the Pegasus gave just to hover a few feet above the ground.

Inside them, Twilight Sparkle shifted, raising her head, and Luna and Scrivener hesitated... but then decided to only follow on in quiet as Apple Bloom smiled faintly up at the stallion. Her Uncle Dash... and Scrivy thought that, when you combined what she called him with the look the engineer was giving the stallion, you could see there was admiration there as much as affection for him. That even if she never called him brother, he was still more than a welcome part of the family in her eyes... he just fit in a funnier way.

They were quiet as they made their way down into the laboratory, and found Greece waiting for them with another few Nibelung Architects. Greece was smiling faintly, and another tuskless dwarf beside him was shaking his head slowly, rubbing at his features as he murmured: "She always was a strange one. I could never... being fed to one of my own machines, particularly a... disposal unit..."

"Different philosophies, Architect Tenochtitlan. I, for one, hope my body is entirely destroyed when it's time to move on." muttered another Nibelung in robes, and he rubbed slowly at one shorn-down tusk as he added sourly: "And no offense to the dead mare... but it will be nice to see her literally going up in smoke."

"Illyria, have a little decency, please." Greece almost begged, and then he smiled awkwardly as he turned back towards the ponies, gesturing at the open door to the incinerator room. "We'd... we'd like to be there, just to watch... maybe say a few words. She... helped us find our own places here, after all."

Pinkamena shrugged, then looked questioningly at Apple Bloom and Rainbow Dash, and the earth pony mare smiled faintly before she murmured: "I think she'd like that. And I think she ain't so different from you, Illyria, wanting to make sure... everything's moved on."

"The past has to make way for the future." Illyria muttered, and then he sighed tiredly, turning a sour look towards Luna Brynhild. "A lesson that I think a few certain ponies here have yet to learn."

"I like to think that while I hail from the past, Illyria, I am also part of the future that is still slowly coming to be." Luna replied evenly, and the two glowered at each other for a few moments before she shook her head and muttered: "But... let us put our arguments aside for now."

"Cowlick would like that. She would really like that a lot." murmured a voice, and Luna and Scrivener turned around as the dwarves looked up and Pinkamena sighed tiredly. Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom both smiled faintly at the sight of Ross quietly approaching with Discombobulation, however... even if the unicorn's features were tear-streaked, his mane frazzled, his eyes darting back and forth as he stumbled a little over his own hooves.

But at the same time, he was here: he wasn't locked up in his room at home, he wasn't trying to avoid interaction, he was struggling, but... he was here, speaking to them, working to stay stable. And the ponies knew that would have meant everything in the world to Cowlick, as Ross trembled a little before he lowered his head and whispered: "Cowlick's... asleep. I understand. I don't want to understand, but I do. Cowlick's asleep..."

"Yeah. She is." Rainbow Dash hesitated, trading looks with Apple Bloom, before he smiled a little and said quietly: "Listen, it's not... really our place anymore, but if you want to come and stay at Sweet Apple Acres, I'm sure Avalon won't mind. We'll... help you out."

Ross looked up uneasily at this, trembling a bit, and then Pinkamena said distastefully: "Yeah, that sounds just like you, Dash, trying to drag someone into the house you already gave away. No, moron. You've seen Cowlick's place, it's big and comfy, and there's a whole lot of junk that needs to be cleaned out of there. You guys should go stay with him."

Rainbow glared, beginning to open his mouth... but when Ross meekly looked up a little, the Pegasus softened a bit before he gave a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, that... okay. That would be really okay. And Cowlick told me to say that... to tell everyone that it's really okay if they want to... take anything they want, or... it's okay."

He nodded a few times, looking down and struggling with his words, fighting back tears and to breathe and just to remain coherent, and then Pinkamena said quietly: "She's asleep right now, Ross. But I want you to remember something: everyone goes to sleep. And everyone... _everyone_... gets a chance to wake back up. Sometimes it ain't as what they were before. Sometimes, they don't remember who or what they were. Sometimes, they're... in the grass, or the sky, or the stars. But they wake back up. Ross, when Cowlick wakes up, what do you want her to see?"

Ross looked up, and he gave a faint, trembling smile, and his only response was to nod violently, not able to form or find the words. But Pinkamena laughed quietly as if he had told her all too much, and the demon looked down as she murmured: "Good. That's what I was hoping for, Ross... that's kind of what I want to see too."

She closed her eyes, then looked up and turned around, gazing silently into the room beyond, looking at the massive, metal incinerator at the far end of the room as she murmured: "Okay. Let's take care of things now. We've wasted enough goddamn time chatting like little fillies and crying over Cowlick. Let's say our goodbyes, be done with it, and then get back to what's important."

Pinkamena stopped, then glanced down the hall, and she was unsurprised to see Hecate leaning silently a few doors down, simply watching them. Demon and mechanical goddess studied each other, and then the Devourer slowly nodded, and Hecate gave a thin smile, then simply straightened and turned, walking calmly away. Luna and Scrivener both frowned and looked up at the sounds of the machine-bodied evil version of Celestia walking away, but when Luna opened her mouth, Pinkamena cut her off curtly with: "She was here. Doesn't that say enough?"

Luna closed her mouth, then nodded briefly once before she sighed quietly, looking down and muttering: "I suppose it does. And... thou art right. We will remember Cowlick. We will finish her projects and protect her memory... and we will get back to the living. That is what she desired."

"Good." Pinkamena said quietly, and then the demon turned around and strode into the incinerator room. She was followed by the Nibelung, then by Rainbow Dash, and Apple Bloom, and Luna and Scrivener.

Ross trembled a little, then forced himself to walk forwards, breathing unsteadily. He was followed by Discombobulation, who helped the stallion along as he made his way into the room... and the only reason Ross was able to stand for the ceremony, was able to watch as the urn that a very deep part of him understood contained the little that was left of Cowlick without bolting for the exit, was because of all these ponies here. Who accepted him, who helped him... who had been friends with Cowlick and helped make this place of loud noise and metal and roaring flame and things that scared him and he didn't understand... into something habitable. Into a reflection of Cowlick herself: brazen, bold, rough, not someone who everyone could understand but... all the same... had provided warmth, and light, and protection.

He stayed, as they held their impromptu service... and he didn't leave, even after the dwarves did, and the Draconequus did, and the demon did and the ponies did. He stayed in the cement room, feeling the biting heat of the snarling incinerator and watching through the open grate on the front as flames swirled and danced inside it, terrifying and dangerous, all-consuming as it fed up into a smokestack that belched smog into the sky. And even though it was so frightening to him, when he closed his eyes, he thought that the growling turned to a purr; the heat softened into warmth; he smelled not sulfur and ash, but tobacco and sweat. When he closed his eyes, he was no longer alone... but sitting, for this one last time, with Cowlick, as she slipped off into one last, long sleep.


	56. Clockwork Hearts

Chapter Fifty Three: Clockwork Hearts

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms was sitting outside the animal care center, looking lamely over at Fluttershy as she stared in disbelief at the Tyrant Wyrm he had brought with him. Poe, meanwhile, was calmly studying a large rock he'd picked up in one claw, and Luna was grinning brightly, seated astride one of the Mire Beasts Scrivener Blooms had created as it cantered calmly around, the sapphire mare calling cheerfully: "They are very fun, Scrivy!"

The stallion sighed tiredly, and then he looked lamely over at Fluttershy, gesturing awkwardly up at Poe. "So uh. Could you and Nirvana... examine him or something? Or maybe see how he'll get along with other animals or... I don't... really know. Celestia just suggested we get him checked out and see how he responds to other ponies and stuff and we thought that... well, since you're so good with animals and everything and uh... you know..."

Fluttershy continued to stare past Scrivener Blooms at the Tyrant Wyrm, and then Luna rode calmly over on the Mire Beast, adding: "Mostly, though, it is because Poe and these silly pets have insisted upon gobbling down every bird and beast in sight of their little den in the forest. And 'twas quite messy and disgusting too."

The one-winged Pegasus shivered a little at this, then she shook her head quickly and mumbled: "Well... they are clearly carnivores and... well... I suppose that I could try and train them a little, and socialize them and... are they... how intelligent are they?"

Luna grinned at this, then she turned and shouted and roared loudly at the other three Mire Beasts, making Fluttershy squeak and several of the animals in the corral look sharply up before the sapphire mare cried: "Beware, 'tis Celestia!"

Immediately, all three Mire Beasts dropped their heads low, covering them with their claws as they raised their rumps high in the air, and then Luna flailed her forelegs, barely managing to shout over her own chortling: "No, fools! Thou will only attract her attention all the faster like that!"

The Mire Beasts all dropped flat, grabbing their behinds, and then they started to squirm in all directions over the ground as Scrivener slowly dropped his face in one Talon and Fluttershy stared in disbelief, and Luna grinned widely as she turned her eyes to them mischievously. "While Scrivy was busying himself with Poe, I busied myself teaching them the facts of life. Is this not true, my mighty steed? And Scrivy, be not jealous."

Scrivener Blooms only glowered at her from between his digits, and Fluttershy gave an awkward smile before she said finally: "I can... I suppose I can do... well, will Mr. Poe listen to me?"

She looked lamely up at the Tyrant Wyrm, who finally put the boulder sized rock down and peered at the Pegasus before Scrivener Blooms sighed and looked up over her shoulder at the goliath, saying flatly: "Stop pretending you don't understand us."

"_I am not pretending anything, Father. This whole world is... strange. Beautiful and... strange_." The Tyrant Wyrm said almost pettishly, and then it winced a little to the side when Luna rode over to it and growled up at it. "_I mean no disrespect. I will listen to the pony_."

"Good. Listen. Don't eat her. Don't eat anything except what she gives you to eat. And share with your... little... brothers. Or whatever the hell they are." Scrivener Blooms said tiredly, gesturing moodily at the Mire Beasts, and then he shook his head slowly and turned back towards Fluttershy, who was looking at him uncertainly: "He promised he'll listen but... well... why don't you try and get him to do something?"

Fluttershy smiled lamely, and then she cleared her throat before looking up at the Tyrant Wyrm as Poe looked grouchily down at the Pegasus. "Uh... hello there, excuse me, Mr. Poe. I... I have to examine you for anything that might be wrong with you, so... would you please walk over to the barn, right over to the entrance there? We don't usually get such... big, powerful creatures like yourself here, after all, but... I'm sure we'll be able to make you comfortable in the corral afterwards. You can even make some new friends."

"_Friends_." the Tyrant Wyrm said moodily, and it scowled a little. "_I do not need friends. Why does the little one speak to me like a child?_"

"She is not speaking to you like you're a foal. You're just being sensitive and whiny. Which is really dumb for a Tyrant Wyrm." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and then he shook his head briefly and added: "Also, you promised to listen to her, so like. Listen to her. Or Luna and I will treat you like you really are a giant foal. And you really won't like that."

The Tyrant Wyrm huffed a little, then growled in irritation before nodding briefly and muttering: "_Very well. We have promised to listen. We will listen. But we do not desire to be treated as anything less than what we are._"

"A great giant baby is what thou art." Luna huffed, then she shook her own head quickly, hopping off the Mire Beast and slapping its rump firmly to send it skittering quickly over to join where the rest of the creatures had grouped up. "And cease speaking in that damned dark language. 'Tis difficult for mine ears to comprehend. 'Tis like attempt to decipher the curly-swervy language of this day and age, I do not like it."

Scrivener Blooms sighed and shook his head slowly, and then Fluttershy looked uncomfortably up even as Poe started to storm off towards the barn, saying hesitantly: "I'm not... exactly good with dragons and their kind, and... maybe... maybe you should... well, he just doesn't seem all that happy to be here, that's all..."

The stallion only smiled wryly at this, saying after a moment: "He is a giant force of destruction, Fluttershy... not a dragon. Just... you know. Just do what you do best. Make him remember who's the boss and... you know. All that."

There was silence for a few moments as Fluttershy only looked plainly at Scrivener Blooms, and the charcoal stallion looked back with a lame grin before the Pegasus sighed quietly and slowly lowered her head, mumbling: "I'll... do my best, then. And what about your... smaller friends? They look... well, they look... I'm... not sure what I'm looking at. But they seem... friendlier?"

"Fluttershy is thy new friend! Thou shall all listen to her!" Luna shouted at the pack of Mire Beasts, and they all winced back before the group of creatures nodded quickly, and the sapphire mare gave a grunt of approval before she grinned and added positively: "Make her feel welcome!"

"N-No, that's fine! Wait!" But Fluttershy's yelps came too late before the Mire Beasts all charged at her, tackling her back with a squeak and nuzzling into her and pawing at her as she flailed a bit on the ground. Scrivener groaned and dropped his face in his claws, and Luna laughed loudly until the Mire Beasts finally calmed a little and allowed Fluttershy to sit up between them, blinking a bit but then only smiling despite herself when one of the creatures leaned in and licked up the side of her face. "Well... thank you, I suppose."

"Thou art welcome." Luna said comfortably, and then she winced when Scrivener Blooms smacked her before the sapphire mare huffed and turned, heading towards the road... where Epona was parked, Sting Mk. III sticking out of the large holder on the side of the vehicle as she grumbled: "Fie. Great idiot Scrivener Blooms. Very well, come and off with us, let us leave. We still have yet to see Hecate and all."

Scrivener sighed tiredly, and then he nodded moodily before pausing and tilting his head when Fluttershy caught his eye. He turned towards her, and the one-winged Pegasus smiled awkwardly, shuffling a little before she said finally: "I have a... the Phooka are giving me a... celebration, so to speak. It was supposed to be earlier, but so much happened and... we decided to put it off, for a happier time. I'm very glad we did, because I was hoping that you and Luna could attend, and... well, I know Twilight doesn't... have a body right now, but... if you were both there..."

"She can be there in spirit. Literally." Scrivener smiled a little after a moment, and then he glanced to the side as the Pale of Twilight flickered into being, gazing warmly at Fluttershy, and the Pegasus blushed a bit and almost half-hid behind her mane in an old, meek habit that made Scrivener smile wider despite himself. "We'd be honored to, though. Right, Luna?"

"Aye, yes, Fluttershy is having an orgy with the Phooka and we are invited, can we please go?" Luna complained loudly, and Scrivener closed his eyes with a pained look on his features as Twilight Sparkle twitched and glared over her shoulder, and Fluttershy turned beet red, shaking her head violently and spluttering out denials.

"N-No, nothing like that not at all, oh, no no no!" Fluttershy looked awkwardly over at Luna after she regained a little bit of her composure, looking nervously over at Luna before she shook her head quickly again. "It's... it's a blessing ceremony..."

A grin spread slowly over Luna's face before she opened her mouth, and Scrivener Blooms immediately whirled around and glared at her, the sapphire mare looking dumbfounded as her soulstone horn glowed brightly before vibrating violently as it unleashed electricity in all directions, knocking her sprawling off the motorcycle with yells and curses of pain. She flailed wildly on the ground as Scrivener twitched a bit, then he carefully wheeled back around in a circle before bowing his head and saying politely to the staring Pegasus: "Thank you very much for agreeing to take care of Poe. I really appreciate it, and we look forwards to attending your... Phooka blessing ceremony, uh..."

"Tomorrow." Fluttershy said awkwardly, and Scrivener repeated the word, smiling at her lamely before he turned and sprinted for the motorcycle as Luna began to get up. Twilight Sparkle's Pale sighed and shook its head slowly, then looked up with a supportive smile before nodding firmly to Fluttershy, and the Pegasus smiled back before blinking as the spirit vanished, then hurriedly raising her hoof and waving at Scrivener and Luna as Epona started up, calling: "I'll... we're all going to meet at Sugar Cube Corners for brunch early in the morning!"

"We'll meet thee there! Then we shall go to the Phookaing!" Luna called clearly, waving a hoof back as she clambered into the saddle seat of the motorcycle. Scrivener had already squeezed into the sidecar, and the sapphire mare huffed at him and at the feeling of Twilight squirming around in her mind, grumbling: "Oh, I am not going to say it. But 'tis not like either of us really know how the Phooka bless and celebrate, is it? For all we know, could very well be an orgy. Or a boo-kakka. Or whatever that word is that sounds nothing like what it means."

"I'm. Not correcting that." Scrivener muttered as the motorcycle revved up, then he winced and shrank into the sidecar seat, grabbing at the safety bar as he added grumpily as they shot towards the gates of Ponyville: "We're going way too fast, and. You're really dumb. And none of the names for sexual acts sound like anything... well, what they're describing."

"Aye, 'tis very silly. Why must ponies be so silly? And so prudish. 'Tis annoying." Luna said mildly, nodding a few times before she added thoughtfully: "But well. I am very glad at least that-"

"Luna, come on!" Scrivener shouted in a strangled voice, pointing ahead, and Luna glanced absently up before she easily zigzagged between several ponies, sending them scattering a little late in terror before the stallion glared at her, one eye twitching as he snapped: "Can you please just please keep an eye on the road! Please!"

Luna looked at him thoughtfully, slowly turning so she was completely facing him, and Scrivener stared ahead in horror before the mare easily swerved around a cart of apples, then shot into the square and calmly yanked the handlebars to the side, the tires squealing as they spun in a narrow-U around a light post before zooming straight for the library as Scrivener ducked as low as he could, and Luna simply said mildly: "An eye on the road. Really."

Then she suddenly hit the brakes, skidding to a halt with a screech of tires, the mare looking flatly over at Scrivener Blooms still as he nearly fainted before she reached out and smacked his cheek firmly. "I see what thou sees! Our senses are attuned perfectly, therefore mine eyes are always on the road! Eyes on the road... damn thou, Scrivener Blooms! Eyes on the road! As if I am not totally aware of everything that is happening around-"

And then a hail of water splashed down over Luna, and she spluttered to a halt before slowly staring up to see Celestia standing calmly on a balcony above with a bucket, looking moodily down at her little sister before she said in a sharp voice: "I would really appreciate it, Luna, if you could please try and keep it down. We don't all have the ability to smile and laugh even when we happen to be completely falling apart."

"Damnation, Celestia, this is how I deal with the entire damned world being made of stuff and nonsense!" Luna snapped, her starry mane fizzling as Scrivener Blooms awkwardly leaned away, then winced and half-covered his head when Luna shook herself violently out like a dog, sending droplets of water in all directions and making the stallion grumble before the winged unicorn glared up at her sister and complained: "Thou can always renege on thy damned deals, anyway, and 'tis not like we are-"

"We have decided on a course of action and we are not about to alter from it!" Celestia snapped, and Scrivener looked dumbly up at the mare's ferocity before she suddenly flung the bucket down at Luna's head, but the sapphire mare quickly deflected this even as she winced in surprise. "We've discussed this enough! We've lost enough ponies and we have enough to deal with, now keep yourself calm for a few days and stay out of trouble!"

With that, Celestia turned and stormed inside, and there was an awkward silence for a few moments between the soulbound ponies before Twilight Sparkle appeared beside them, the Pale looking worriedly at them. But Luna only sighed softly and shook her head slowly, smiling a bit as she murmured: "Thou cannot blame her. She has been asked to give up something important... more important than her eye, even. She has been asked to bow her head to Hel and forget all that we were taught as Valkyries. For one goddess of war to bow to the goddess named enemy..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna smiled a bit and added in a brighter voice: "And really, 'tis not so strange. Why, in the old days, Celestia often snapped at myself and Sleipnir... and well, in the days long, long past, such an outburst from Freya would have been considered tame. More than once she stormed in on we Valkyries from what seemed like the air itself, be we at play or work, to punish and humiliate us for some trespass or failing..."

She shook her head briefly, laughing quietly and gazing down as she murmured: "Aye. She was rough with us. Hard on us. But she loved us dearly... all of us. She made us strong. She encouraged us. Punishment did not come unless earned or provoked, although... it likely helped that all of us knew from our birth, if it can be called such... she was our superior. To be obeyed and listened to, but... we were never puppets. And I know that I especially, with my free will..." A smile quirked at Luna's mouth. "I had to test her. Push her. Upset and irritate her. And most foolish of all, anger her... and yet for all the broken bones she gave me, I still loved her more... and I think that she loved me all the deeper for how much I frustrated her too. 'Tis funny, is it not? The fires that burn the hottest... they cast the most warmth but scorch flesh with the greatest ease."

"You and your metaphors." Scrivener said softly, and Luna simply laughed and shrugged, gazing over at him warmly. He looked back with a small smile, then sighed a little as he glanced towards the library, saying quietly: "So where do we go from here?"

"We will return here, to see Celestia, but... unless thou wishes to see her in a rage and to have large, heavy objects flung at us with great speed, we should go for now." Luna said mildly, and then she shook herself again and complained: "And I am wet. Scrivener Blooms, I do not like being wet. Not in this regard. 'Tis gross."

"You're gross too. So I guess it's perfect for you." Scrivener said plainly, and then he winced when Luna firmly bopped him on the head with a hoof, rubbing awkwardly at his skull before he asked finally: "Well... Hecate?"

"Hecate, aye." Luna paused, then looked uneasily upwards and muttered: "'Tis... 'tis so strange to not have the enemy pressing at our gates, though. To know that there is something out there that wishes great harm unto us but apparently is content to sit back and watch from afar. 'Tis... uncomfortable, to say the least.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms said quietly: "We'll be moving against them soon. And we can talk over with Celestia what's going on and... well, you know. It's a good thing, Luna. Don't look this gifting horse in the mouth."

"Gifting horse. Bah. I always look at my fellow horse's mouth. How else do I know whether to kiss them or punch them?" Luna said pointedly, and Scrivener Blooms gave her a mild look before the sapphire mare shook her head and added: "Now look, foolish Scrivy. Do not be so pessimistic and do not complain about the peace we are experiencing. 'Tis not something complainingful. 'Tis good."

"I love how often you make up words and blame me for when you get depressed or say depressing things." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Luna huffed at him before bopping him firmly with her horn, making the stallion wince a little before he added sourly: "And you being a jerk, too. Oh. I just love that about you."

"I know. I am very loveable. Thou loves me for many reasons, I see." Luna leaned over and kissed Scrivener's nose gently, the stallion blinking before the sapphire mare grinned and shoved the motorcycle into reverse before shooting backwards into the street. Scrivener yelped as he was almost flung from the sidecar, wildly grabbing at the sides of it as Luna proclaimed cheerfully: "Now, to see the wicked witch!"

Luna shoved the motorcycle back into drive, then shot down the road, ponies scattering again and a few yelling at her, but the sapphire mare was only giggling to herself as she tore through Ponyville, then skidded around a corner and zoomed down a side street. Scrivener was staring in terror, shrunk back into the sidecar as far as he could manage as Luna twisted around both people and obstacles, and the stallion loathed that she had purposefully chosen one of the busiest, narrowest routes she could before he stared in horror at the sight of a pony harnessed to a cart blocking the narrow exit they were heading for, staring at them with horror as Scrivener shouted: "Luna Luna Luna do something do-"

But Luna's horn was already glowing, and she snapped this upwards as she leaned back on the bike, grinning widely as she accelerated instead of trying to brake: and at the same time, a steep ramp of ice rose up out of the ground between them and the caught pony, which they hit a sheer second after it formed and shot up the length of, then arced through the air over the pony and his cart to slam down on the road behind him before Luna yanked the handlebars to the side and hit the brakes.

They half-spun, skidding violently to a stop in front of the engineering center, and Luna very gently and carefully shifted the motorcycle to 'park' before she shook herself out, then pulled the keys from the ignition and absently stuck them into her starry mane, saying kindly: "Now, Scrivener Blooms. We have arrived. Shall we go?"

Scrivener wheezed slowly for breath before he slumped to the side, then gradually allowed himself to simply tip out of the sidecar and slowly slide down to the ground, landing with a gentle thump on his face as he whimpered a little and twitched weakly. Luna looked mildly at the stallion, who was almost upside-down now with his face on the ground and rear legs still stuck in the sidecar, and then she reached up and shoved his raised rump firmly, knocking him onto his back with a thump. "Thou art laying in the dirt. That makes thou a dirty stallion. Dirty, dirty stallion. Dirty stallion."

The charcoal earth pony sighed tiredly, staring up at the sky and calmly lacing his Talons together before he said finally: "You suck."

"Thou art suck!" Luna retorted, and then she hopped off the motorcycle and yanked Sting Mk. III free, quickly harnessing the holstered rifle on as she grumbled: "Now come, come, 'tis time for us to go inside and see Hecate. Hopefully she will have things I can hit thee with."

Scrivener sighed a little, then he nodded before picking himself up and brushing himself absently off. He followed the sapphire mare inside, and she absently swatted at him as they headed through the building, helping get some of the crud and sand off his body until they reached the bottom of the facility, and the research area where Hecate had apparently sequestered herself.

They could hear more than Hecate working down here... but when they entered the laboratory, they were somehow unsurprised to see it wasn't Nibelung she was working with. It was a variety of Clockwork Ponies, and as they had noted in each place before, the Replicant Gasp was in the back corner of the room, laying complacently with his vents open and his body spilling poison into the air... well, poison to others. To them, it was breathable, healthy air.

Hecate herself was at a large steel table, but what Luna and Scrivener couldn't help but stare at first was the fact that a unicorn was beside her: a Clockwork Pony, yes, from his bulky metal body, but he was one they knew very well. "Shiny?"

Shiny looked up with a faint smile: he had handsome features and a white coat, and a sharp blue mane spilled around his features. He smiled faintly, his sky-colored eyes downcast as he murmured: "Hello, Luna, Scrivener. I... I've been... helping Lady Hecate as... to try and make up for not being there for Cowlick when..."

"Stop it. You were never programmed for emotional variability like this and it annoys me." Hecate said irritably as her metallic claws dexterously fused and puzzled out wires of various color and length inside some kind of open hatch on a large machine. "I am also extremely tired of doing grunt work all by myself. I'm going to build several drones so I no longer have to waste my time putting together the simple science equipment this place still lacks. Considering this my polite warning."

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna shook her head and turned her eyes towards Shiny, asking calmly: "So why weren't thou there?"

Shiny looked down silently, and then the Clockwork Pony sighed and closed his eyes, murmuring: "Because I... I was scared. Cowlick... took care of me. She stopped in to see me before she died, but we just sat together, and... I don't... I feel like I failed her. And when I couldn't make her funeral it felt so... vain... so stupid... to try and be there for her cremation... and I was..."

"You were afraid, because you are a machine that will never die... but you fully appraise what death is. What loss is. You are afraid because you've gone and removed the neural limiter that kept you from feeling fear, that kept you from having memories, that wiped out who you were and replaced your personality with a synthetic defense program named Vallation." Hecate said coldly, not looking at Shiny as she finished bundling several wires together, then slammed the hatch closed on the device. "Maybe now you understand that I wasn't half as cruel as you ponies like to think I was. I made you a puppet, but I think being a puppet is better than being a coward."

Luna snarled up at Hecate, but Shiny only lowered his head and closed his eyes, murmuring: "I know. You're right. I am a coward... I couldn't... I couldn't face Cowlick's death and... I... I regret it so much now... I was scared. I lost... I lost and failed all of Equestria and I thought I couldn't... see another life lost and-"

"Stop whining." Hecate said shortly, and then she lifted the prism-shaped machine in front of her and turned, shouting: "Node! Install this drive into the computer!"

The familiar Replicant looked up with a wince from where he was working on a large machine near the wall, then he hurried over to take the device and stumble his way back towards the steel framework, as Hecate turned moody eyes towards Scrivener and Luna. "Come here. I have some things to show you."

Without looking, Hecate's horn glowed as she rose a metal claw and snapped her digits, and a vault door at the back of the large room beeped loudly before the handle spun on it spun violently. Steam hissed out as it clanked ajar, and Hecate turned around to stride towards it, saying coldly: "I've already begun work on several weapon prototypes and made repairs and modifications to others. Cowlick left me plans for devices and weaponry beyond her skill or knowledge to create, but not beyond my abilities and Decretum technology. I want permission to travel to Decretum and harvest what I can from the Atrium and Cortex."

Luna snorted at this, then both she and Scrivener looked at Shiny, but the Clockwork Pony only gave them a small smile before he shook his head and gestured at them that it was okay. So they both nodded, then quickly strode around the table to catch up with Hecate, the stallion saying after a moment: "You're crazy if you think-"

"I do not 'think' that you will. I know that you'll allow me to. Which is why I've already started building a portal down in the garbage well you've conveniently transformed into a massive mire battery for me." Hecate said moodily, and Luna and Scrivener both glared at her before the machine-goddess easily grasped the handle of the vault door and yanked it open... like it didn't weigh probably upwards of half a ton, thanks to how thick and large it was, even Luna wincing at the sight of this as Hecate looked coldly over her shoulder. "I don't have time to play your moralistic games or diddle with you on what's right and wrong. It's simple. You listen to me, or you die. And the only reason I'm sticking around for this is because I want to see the Light dead. But once it's gone... I have every intent of leaving this place."

The stallion shook his head slowly, and the sapphire mare felt strangely... stung by this, looking up and asking before she could stop herself: "Art thou sure? Could we not convince thee to stay?"

Hecate looked surprised by so quick a response... and then she simply snorted and turned around, muttering: "Idiot little ponies. Trying to make friends with everyone... well, it doesn't work that way, now does it? I'm not going to turn into some nice, pleasant mare just because you want me to."

"Yeah, who would want that?" Scrivener asked wryly, and then he stared back and forth as they entered the vault, while Luna's eyes slowly widened like a foal in a candy store. "What... what the hell are all these things?"

"Toys." Hecate said shortly, gesturing around the rectangular vault at the weapons and equipment that lined the walls, her horn still glowing faintly through the metallic casing. "Now shut up unless you want to get dosed by neurotoxin. The security system is still active, I need to verify and disable it."

Luna ignored the steel behemoth, skittering past her with a giggle of glee as she instead hurried up to the wall and stared in awe at a large gun with an octagonal barrel, something she thought she recognized, except... "Aye, 'tis! This is Parsimony, but smaller!"

"That's right. It's a miniaturized vulcan cannon. I'm calling it a minigun for short. Now shut up." Hecate growled, looking up at a camera on the roof as her horn continued to glow, and then the goddess finally sighed when there was a loud click, and the camera withdrew into the ceiling as several thuds sounded through the roof above. "There. You owe me your lives."

"Oh shush, I would have simply held my breath." Luna said reasonably, and Hecate slowly closed her eyes and dropped her face in a claw before Luna pranced over to another object in a mount on the wall. "And this! This is Lucy!"

"Lucy Beta. It's no longer a casing but instead has a system of supports inside it and a core of voltaic topaz. Highly-charged with energy. The chain is on a winch system." Hecate said moodily, and then she shook her head briefly. "Now stop running around like-"

Luna completely ignored the behemoth, skittering towards the next object in line... before her eyes widened as she caught on something at the back, bolting immediately towards it and skidding to a halt in front of the massive, rectangular weapon. She looked back and forth over the purple steel, whistling slowly at the enormous, triangular body and the twin wide, rectangular barrels that extended from it, the mare poking at it pointedly before scowling at the handle and trigger. "I cannot use this! Well. I suppose I could with telekinesis, but... such a tiny thing! Look at this great big weapon and thou hast put such a tiny trigger on it, 'tis like a great big stallion with a tiny-"

Hecate calmly reached down and grasped the back of Luna's neck, and the sapphire mare gave a yell of shock more than pain as electricity raced through her body, making her spasm violently before she flumped to the ground. Scrivener Blooms winced and looked back and forth... then stared blankly down at one Talon in surprise. He felt a little pain, and a little... sore, was probably the best way to describe it, but while Luna was laying in a faintly-smoldering heap, he was otherwise standing fine on his hooves.

He looked dumbly at Hecate, and she looked moodily over her shoulder at him, saying sourly: "You can thank me later. It's because I didn't affect her physically or do more than overcharge her body with a current that reacts negatively with the energy already present. She'll be fine in a moment: the effect isn't severe enough to transfer through your link since there's interruption but not damage."

Scrivener Blooms stared blankly, and then he said lamely: "I didn't really understand a thing you said, but uh... thank you."

Hecate grunted, then she reached out and grasped the enormous weapon, one claw grasping the handle and fitting it perfectly as the other held it up by a second, almost-hidden support just behind a huge, round drum. "This is another improvement on a design of Cowlick's, and it's too heavy for you to use, Luna Brynhild. But if you insist."

With that, Hecate moodily tossed the gun at Luna as she sat up, and the mare had enough time to try and dumbly reach up before the huge, heavy weapon squashed her onto her back, Scrivener wheezing in surprise and pain as Luna cursed and shook herself, pinned by the weapon. Hecate smiled sourly down at her, then shook her head and said moodily: "All the same, these toys are... crude. Inelegant. But I suppose that's fitting for ponies like you, and I'll make due with what I have to until I'm able to finish off my other designs."

"Damnation... why... why does it weigh so damned much!" Luna wheezed: but as her strength returned, she was able to fight her way up to a sitting position, cradling the nearly-pony-sized gun in her forelegs as she glared over the purple weapon, noting not just where the plating was thicker, but the vents in the side and other technical parts she'd never seen before. "This thing... 'tis like... is it another many-firing gun?"

"It's a hybrid of two designs. An automatically-firing shotgun." Hecate reached out and grasped the weapon easily in one claw, yanking it away from Luna and shoving it back into the holders. "It'll be good for turning a crowd of ponies... or Pious, I suppose... into organic slime."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, then they both shivered: they had seen what a weapon like Parsimony could do, and they had seen precisely why Cowlick had always been so fond of her shotgun. Imagining those things combined together... "But no. This is what I wanted to show you."

Hecate strode over to a nearby rack on the wall that was filled with vials, and Luna and Scrivener both frowned, looking up as the mechanical goddess brushed through them before grasping one that was filled with a glowing white liquid. "White Matter."

The stallion grimaced a bit even as he hesitantly took the vial when Hecate offered it, the charcoal earth pony uneasily gazing down at the liquid before he murmured: "We stopped engineering this stuff a while ago. Cowlick has... I mean... she put a bunch of it into the chemical storage vault, but... this looks... fresher."

"It is. I had my workers dust off and tune up the machinery, and adjusted the chemical blend slightly to purify it further." Hecate paused, then flexed one mechanical arm, and Luna and Scrivener both stared as plates all along the limb lifted and clicked out of place, raising up on thin mechanical limbs and hinges to reveal a thick, mesh framework, what looked almost like synthetic, polymer muscle... and glass veins full of white, curdled liquid. "I'm testing it as a carrier and amplifier to keep my systems running. So far it seems to work better as a coolant, though: it has more of a base nature than corruption does, and it doesn't transmit energy quite as well."

Luna and Scrivener both looked awkwardly up at Hecate, and then the sapphire mare questioned slowly: "So thou art... going to assassinate us?"

Hecate slowly closed her eyes, and then she straightened as the plates across her limb folded back down before she snatched the vial of White Matter away, saying moodily: "No. What I need is purified corruption, the kind that runs in your bloodstream, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion winced a bit at this, reaching up and awkwardly touching his own foreleg before he said lamely: "And you're telling us this by-"

Hecate only rolled her eyes, then flicked her right claw upwards, and Scrivener Blooms had a moment to stare as a large glass needle sprung out of a slot in her wrist before she stabbed this down into his neck. The stallion wheezed, then gurgled, eyes bulging as his dark blood was rapidly drained into the needle before Hecate yanked it back and free, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared.

Luna and Scrivener both swayed woozily, then glared up at the mechanical goddess, but Hecate simply shrugged and said sourly: "Next time I won't even bother with asking. I'm trying to be as open and honest with you both as I possibly can be. I am warning you that I am making things that could potentially threaten you. But I realize that trying to ask you for anything is only going to result in dumb looks and flank-pats, so I'm not going to ask anymore. I'm just going to take what I need."

"Don't forget arguing. Or you know, all the reasons I could give why you shouldn't walk up to ponies and stab them in the freaking neck." Scrivener winced, twisting his head back and forth before he rubbed awkwardly at his aching neck with one Talon, muttering: "Why is it that everyone seems to think they can just walk up and do whatever the hell they want to me, and I'm not going to do anything about it? Well. I might not, but Luna might. One day."

The sapphire mare grunted in response, then she shook her head out quickly and glowered up at Hecate, who only glared back down at winged unicorn before the goddess said moodily: "Because I can do things like this, too."

Hecate flexed slowly as her left limb sparked with energy, and then she clenched her claw into a fist as a pale white glow surrounded it. Then the metallic digits unfurled to reveal a faintly-glowing ivory crystal, the goddess saying moodily: "The right concentration of opposites, pressure, and ionization causes crystallization instead of neutralysis. Here. Squeeze it."

Luna winced, catching the orb when Hecate lightly tossed it to her, and then she looked awkwardly down at the sphere and shuddered as it made her nerves tingle, a faint burning sensation spilling through her hooves before she mumbled: "'Tis like holding something very hot. Not... entirely unpleasant, but... hot. Why did thou..."

"Experimentation. Hold onto it for a few more moments." Hecate said moodily, studying the two, and Luna hesitated before she frowned a little, then shifted uncomfortably as a strange... numbness tingled through her entire body, spreading up from her hooves, making her feel... unpleasant. Unpleasant, but at the same time...

She shook her head briefly, then scowled a bit as she looked down at the sphere, realizing there was a faint energy humming through it. Slowly, she licked her lips, then said finally: "I feel... I feel strange. And I just now sense that thou added magic of some kind to this..."

Hecate smiled wryly, then she half turned and slashed a claw down, cutting across Scrivener's neck. Luna cursed in shock, eyes widening as she stared at Scrivener, who had his head tilted to the side and was whimpering weakly in pain. And for some reason, Luna's fury only increased when she realized the wound wasn't lethal, just agonizing, deep enough to make him bleed but only a thin stitching of blood forming along her own neck as she growled: "Damn thee, Hecate... how many times must we repeat ourselves..."

Then she scowled as Hecate only smiled grimly down at them, before the goddess said calmly: "It worked better than I expected. This is why you need me, and why I continue to play your games and spend my time with you idiot ponies... you entertain me. Your puzzles entertain me. And even if I can't repair your addiction without surgery, I can at least help control it."

Luna snarled up at this, but she was flushed with humiliation as she snapped: "I do not need any help with that! I am fine and healthy and strong and thou art... I do not even know what thou art speaking of! Damnation, Hecate, I am not even... there are no cravings, and-"

"And yet Scrivener Blooms is bleeding right in front of you, but you barely paid any attention to the corruption when you looked at him." Hecate said calmly. "The inhibitor you're holding in your hooves works. I know, because even if you recently fed your addiction, every other time there's been even a speck of your husband's blood in sight, you've stared and drooled over it like a dog salivating over a treat. I doubt the inhibitor will help with stronger cravings, but it will keep your mind more... intact. Which is apparently something you need."

Luna gritted her teeth, even as she turned a deeper shade of red and she almost felt tears springing to her eyes, body trembling... how dare Hecate do this? Impose herself like this, shove her way into personal, private affairs and... and...

She wanted to smash this thing. She wanted to shout and tantrum and storm around. She wanted to... she wanted to do a thousand different things, but what she forced herself to do was look down at this orb, trembling, even as Hecate said moodily: "Although it clearly doesn't do anything for the rest of your emotions. It only inhibits the-"

"Shut up." Luna whispered, and then she shook her head and shivered again before taking a slow breath as she very carefully set the orb down as Scrivener rubbed his healing neck, grimacing a bit as he looked away from Hecate. "Do not... do not overstep thy bounds again, Hecate, I will not... put up with it. I will not, does thou understand? I... I will not."

There was silence for a few moments, and Hecate finally sighed and looked away, crossing her arms but thankfully not saying anything. And after a few moments, Luna managed to get herself under control before she silently picked up the orb, asking quietly: "So thou knows."

"Everyone knows. Most ponies are just far too afraid of you to say that they do. To point out your erratic behavior or to stop you from being weak and pathetic." Hecate said moodily, and when Luna snarled up at her, the mechanical goddess only narrowed her eyes and replied coolly: "it is a weakness. It is pathetic. Your addiction is a failing, and I will not cuddle you or coddle you, but hold you accountable for anything and everything it costs us."

"Thou has no idea what it is like! Damnation, now I truly see the resemblance between thou and Celestia!" Luna shouted, stepping angrily forwards before Hecate swept a claw down and seized her by the throat, yanking the sapphire mare into the air as her other claw yanked up the orb and held it up in front of Luna's face, looking coldly into her eyes.

"No. I didn't say that it was your fault, and I did not say that it's something in and of itself we should hold you accountable for. But I will hold you accountable for what it costs us, if you can't keep yourself at bay, because I am giving you the tools to keep it at bay." Hecate said coldly, squeezing into the White Stone with one claw as the other crushed down on Luna's throat, as the sapphire mare flapped her wings uselessly and kicked her rear hooves helplessly, but found herself unable to even get close to touching the ground. "A broken leg is still a broken leg, is still a vulnerability, no matter how it got that way. I won't give your weakness any more consideration than I will the handicaps of others."

With that, she flung Luna to the ground, sending her skidding on her back into Scrivener before Hecate slowly squeezed the White Stone, then calmly held it out, saying quietly: "But I have a tendency to try and fix what's broken. Not because I care about any of you. Because I dislike when things aren't running at optimum efficiency."

There was silence for a few moments, and Luna trembled a little against Scrivener Blooms before she looked up and asked quietly: "Then why does thou offer me this instead of... nailing shut this weakness inside me, Hecate?"

Hecate looked down silently, squeezing the White Stone again and gazing into it before she looked up and said evenly: "Because that would require removing parts of you that give you your irritating form of strength. And I would prefer not to do that."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both smiled faintly before Hecate tossed the White Stone to them, and Luna caught it with telekinesis as the machine-goddess straightened. "I can implant smaller nodes into you if it becomes necessary. Or we can attempt electroshock therapy or brain surgery. Or we can take this the other way... and replace your blood with Scrivener's. I imagine that would fix your addiction as well."

Luna laughed shortly, looking down and shaking her head briefly before she murmured: "I cannot lie and pretend I have never thought of it. But it would mean... giving up much. And it might affect Twilight Sparkle and... we would upset and harm our families. Perhaps these things mean nothing to thee... I do not know. Thou art..."

She looked down, then shook her head briefly before sighing a bit and murmuring: "Well, in any event. I... suppose I must say thanks to thee, little as I am inclined to. Even if thou art a great and terrible monster."

Hecate gave an icy smile at this, and then she rubbed moodily at one metal forearm before gesturing around at the weapons and saying finally: "Many of these need a test run. I'll come with you to retrieve the explosive device. You'll need someone who can check its integrity and transport it, in any event. That's best left up to someone who actually knows what they're doing."

Luna looked up with surprise, and then she nodded hesitantly, studying Hecate for a few moments before smiling a little, murmuring: "We... we would be happy to have thee on board with us, Hecate. Thy assistance is always-"

"Good. Get out. And take Necrophage and that crybaby Vallation with you. I hate both of them." Hecate said sourly, and Scrivener and Luna traded dry looks before the sapphire mare grumbled and dropped the White Stone into her mane. She shivered as her mane sparked faintly, but a moment later, that strange, numbing hum began to travel through her body before the mechanical goddess said dryly: "Don't irradiate yourself for too long with the White Stone. You'll eventually adjust to the effects and make it useless, or it might start to leave a radiation rash on whatever's suffered intense, long-term exposure. This will lead to... future problems."

"Oh. Oh, wonderful." Scrivener Blooms said moodily, and then the stallion sighed and shook his head slowly before he mumbled: "Well. Let's get out of here, anyway. I do agree that we've... overstayed our welcome."

"Good." Hecate said distastefully, and Luna rolled her eyes as she turned around, shaking herself briefly out before she and the stallion strode out of the vault. Hecate didn't follow them, but neither pony minded: as it was, both of them were surprised at the 'gift' she had half-forced on them, and even more, her volunteering to come with them when they went to fetch the 'door opener.'

"But I suppose it is in part a sneaky manipulation." Luna muttered as she looked back and forth around the laboratory. "She will come with us, we will all think she can be up to no good, and when we return her Clockwork Pony servants will have raided Decretum and transformed part of Ponyville into... evil. Hecateland."

Scrivener only shrugged and grunted, then he glanced over at Shiny, who was mostly sitting back as several Clockwork Ponies worked beside him. Scrivener softened, looking around, seeing how industrious the more-than half-dozen Clockwork Ponies all were... how there was a strange sense of... almost happiness in the air as they all worked together.

He smiled a bit, then shook his head slowly before glancing over at Shiny, calling: "Hey, uh... Hecate wants you to come with us somewhere. And where's Necrophage? We're supposed to take her with us, too."

"Present, Scrivener Blooms." remarked a dull voice, and the stallion winced a bit as he looked over at the Replicant, who was gazing calmly up at him. "I am ready and prepared to leave when you are. I believe this is a significant improvement on my current position."

"Uh. Emotions on?" Scrivener said after a moment, and Necrophage brightened, popping happily into the air before sitting back and saluting with a giggle, and Scrivener winced a bit as Luna smiled despite herself. "Hi."

"Hi!" parroted back the Replicant mare brightly, and then she smiled widely over at Shiny as he approached with a small smile of his own. "Hi, you! Are you ready, ready, ready to go? We're gonna go! Oh, where are we going, though?"

"I'm..." Scrivener stopped, unable to form a coherent sentence before he cleared his throat and looked over at Luna. Luna looked back, then simply shrugged before the stallion sighed and said finally: "We're going to see Celestia. You two can tag along and uh... well, Necrophage, you're... you're the highest ranking, right?"

Necrophage's eyes widened at this, and Scrivener thought he'd said something wrong for a moment before the Replicant covered her mouth and giggled excitedly, exclaiming: "You remembered! You really honestly truly remembered! Oh, thank you, sir! Yes, I am, glad to assist in-"

"Emotions off!" Hecate shouted from the vault, and Necrophage slumped, her body going slack and her face becoming expressionless, eyes staring vacantly. "Get her out of here, _then_ turn on her emotions if you have to!"

"Whine whine whine. Great damnable harpy." Luna muttered, and then she grunted and poked at Necrophage and Shiny with her horn, the Clockwork stallion wincing a bit as Necrophage only shifted lethargically. "Let us go, creature."

Scrivener Blooms smiled a bit, and then he said quietly: "Well, let's... go see Celestia, then. And uh... once we get outside, you can turn your emotions back on Necrophage."

The Replicant simply nodded, then turned and led the way out... although Scrivener Blooms noticed that she matched her pace to theirs, so even if she was ahead of them, they were really the ones leading her. Shiny moved as fast as his heavy body and mechanical limbs would allow, but he was bulky and a bit slow... although really, it was good for them to slow down now and then.

At first, Scrivy found himself wondering awkwardly whether or not Necrophage was able to process a command like he had given her... but the moment they left the engineering building, the Replicant bounced excitedly away on her hooves and trotted in a quick circle, looking delighted as she said warmly: "Thank you, thank you, thank you sir! I'm really so super glad to be helping out, any and every way I can, and it's great, fantastic, really great just to be around you, sir! Really great!"

Scrivener Blooms only smiled awkwardly, and then he and Luna traded looks before the stallion cleared his throat and gestured forwards, saying finally: "Let's uh... just head over to Celestia. And... oh, right, your motorcycle."

Luna grunted, then she reached absently up and squeezed Sting Mk. III's handle, saying sourly: "Aye, but 'tis very good I did not think of my gun while with Hecate. I would have shot her foul face otherwise. Shiny, how much does thy body weigh?"

Shiny grimaced at this, then he shook his head and said finally: "Why don't I just walk over to Celestia's? You don't have to wait for me, and... I promise I'll get there eventually. I know Hecate probably just wants me out of the lab, anyway, I just... I just don't know where to go right now..."

He looked down, and then Scrivener and Luna traded looks before the charcoal stallion asked finally: "Did you... have you ever thought of maybe going over to see Ross? I hear Rainbow and Applejack are staying there now, but... well, I'm sure they could use a little more help and... you could use a little help yourself."

Shiny looked down, shifting uncomfortably... and then he winced when Luna grabbed him and shook him firmly a few times. "Do not be a coward, great coward! This is thy mission, thy mission is to help Cowlick... thou does not desire thy big sister Twilight Sparkle to be mad at thee, does thou?"

"Twilight was my younger sister. I was-" Then Luna bopped Shiny firmly with her horn, making him wince a bit before he sighed tiredly and slumped, then looked moodily up and said finally: "I wish you wouldn't invoke her name every time you want me to do something. It's a little... it's just a little bit... obscene."

"That is not obscene. If thou desires obscene I shall speak to thou as I speak to Scrivener Blooms on the mornings he refuses to make me coffee." Luna said huffily, raising her head proudly and sniffing disdainfully. "So listen to me, thou-"

"Don't listen to her." Scrivener said dryly, giving Luna a flat look, and the sapphire mare huffed loudly before the stallion smiled a little over at Shiny. "Just... well... just try and do this maybe, okay? See how things go and... you know."

"I do. I... do." Shiny hesitated, then he sighed a little and dropped his head. He gave Necrophage an awkward look as she gave a trill of agreement and nodded violently several times to him, and then the Clockwork stallion shrugged briefly before lowering his head and mumbling: "Okay. I'll... I'll try and stop in to Lady Celestia's later on, anyway. I... I want to be part of protecting Ponyville while you're gone. Cowlick helped me because... she believed I could help protect people. I want to live up to that, not just... being this machine."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded firmly, and Necrophage smiled warmly, the three watching as Shiny smiled a little before he turned and strode away. There was quiet for a few moments apart from the sound of people passing by, before Necrophage almost suddenly turned to them and asked: "Do you think that I can help protect Ponyville too? And my sister, and the other Replicants, and the Clockwork Ponies? Do you think we can really help?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms smiled a bit and nodded, turning his eyes to the Replicant as he said softly: "Yeah. We're... we're all people."

"We're all people..." Necrophage's eyes shone like this was the most inspirational thing she had ever heard, and then she nodded vehemently, saying brightly: "We are! We really, really are! We're all people, you and me and everypony!"

"Y-Yeah." Scrivener said awkwardly, leaning back before he cleared his throat and gestured at the motorcycle, Luna grinning widely and shaking her head as she clambered up onto Epona with an entertained look at the two. "Luna. Luna and I are going to go to the library now and uh. You just... follow whenever you're ready. Okay?"

"Okay!" Necrophage chirped happily, and Scrivener and Luna traded a look before the stallion winced when Epona roared to life, but the Replicant didn't even twitch, only continuing to look brightly up at the two ponies before she said positively, as the engine settled down into a growl: "I promise not to show up too soon!"

"Uh... thanks." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Luna shrugged before the sapphire mare twisted the throttle and sent them shooting forwards, the charcoal stallion wincing and dropping down into the sidecar as he glared over at the mare, but she only grinned widely as she zoomed down the street.

They arrived back at the library in under a minute, which made Scrivener wheeze loudly and slump weakly, trembling a little as he mumbled: "That. That was awful."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. At least I did not break my old record... which I damn well could if I so took the urge!" Luna said proudly, raising her head high, and Scrivener winced a little at this before he sat up with a sigh as the sapphire mare yanked the keys out of the ignition and tossed them back into her mane, then she hopped off the motorcycle and strode towards the library door. "Come, Scrivy, we have to harass Celestia now."

Scrivener grumbled, then he carefully slipped his way out of the sidecar, following Luna to the door before she kicked it firmly and strode forwards-

And whacked face-first into the still closed door, the mare blinking stupidly before prying herself off the door and shaking herself out. She glared at it, then grabbed the handle and shook it wildly, trying uselessly to open it before flinging herself forwards and hammering her hooves childishly against it. "Celestia! Celestia, open this damned thing at once!"

Her only response was silence, and Luna scowled a little as she stepped back before hesitantly leaning forwards and calling in a quieter voice: "Freya? 'Tis Brynhild. Open the door, I am worried about thee."

Scrivener shifted uneasily, frowning a little at Luna, but she simply held up a hoof before Celestia's voice came quietly from behind the door: "Alright. I'm not that disoriented, Luna, I'm just... well... come inside and I'll show you."

Luna frowned as the door clicked, then swung open, and the sapphire mare and charcoal earth pony both strode inside... then stared despite themselves. Celestia smiled faintly, looking a little embarrassed: her three swords were buried in the floor, and the furniture had been flung around the room and several shelves were bleeding books and laying in overturned messes, Celestia looking down awkwardly before she simply pointed when Luna opened her mouth.

The sapphire mare frowned at this, then she and Scrivener Blooms strode towards a ripped letter on the floor. Luna lifted with telekinesis and turned it around, and Scrivener read it over... then stared in disbelief, shaking his head and mouthing wordlessly before he looked over at Celestia with shock, but the ivory mare simply shrugged and sighed quietly.

Luna frowned at Scrivener, and the stallion looked up to meet her eyes, sharing the knowledge clearly with her, and her blood ran cold in her veins. She shivered a bit, then shook her head vehemently before snarling over at Celestia, snapping: "Well, thou must do something, thou art-"

"Ambassador at most, and right now, I'm... it's not like my mental state has gone completely unnoticed, Luna." Celestia replied quietly, shaking her head slowly before she sighed softly and looked down, muttering: "Besides, it's all... legal, and the most we can do is meet it in court, but... with the expectation of losing."

"I cannot believe this... Narcissa has a legal claim to the laboratory? How... how did we never know this? How is this even possible?" Luna asked disbelievingly, shaking her head violently before she snarled again and looked up at Celestia. "I will kill her!"

Celestia smiled briefly, looking down and muttering: "Part of me wants to tell you to go ahead. The rest of me knows... we can't operate like that. Even if I direly, direly want to..." She shivered a little, then looked up and said quietly: "It's because Narcissa is representing a pool of interests. It's very clear she's going to betray them all and it's going to collapse into infighting, but there's several very powerful corporations here and their legal teams. They're moving very quickly, which means they're desperate... but of course they are. You saw what Cowlick was able to engineer. And half of this equipment is repurposed Decretum technology anyway. They have a claim on upwards of eighty percent of the facility's assets."

"Then we burn down the building." Luna snapped, and Celestia looked moodily down before, to the sapphire mare's surprise, she nodded briefly.

That made both Luna and Scrivener stop and stare, and after a moment Celestia looked up and said quietly: "No matter how much we do destroy, they'll be able to salvage something from it. Unless we erase every molecule, unicorn mages and technology experts will be able to pull a few basic ideas just from sifting the ashes. But I will not... _I will not_ allow technology as dangerous as Decretum's to fall into the hooves of ponies who are interested in using war solely as a method of profit."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms said uneasily: "Won't it be... pretty obvious that we've... well, you know."

"I could honestly care less." Celestia smiled grimly, shaking her head briefly and asking in a contemptible voice: "What are they going to do? Attempt to charge us, bring us before a federal court, or throw us in prison? Sue us for fraud, negligence, sabotage, and anything they can think of? They can try and punish us, but how? There is no prison that can hold a Valkyrie. Money is nothing but worthless gold and gemstone anyway. Their words are meaningless, their actions insult!"

Celestia stomped a hoof, snarling for a moment as she shook her her braided mane violently, then she clenched her eyes shut and took a slow breath, getting herself back under control before she slowly straightened and said quietly: "I need to protect Equestria. I need to."

"Aye, but... that is not the way thou should be doing it, Celestia." Luna said gently, smiling faintly and shaking her head briefly. "Burning down the engineering facility because 'tis no longer ours... that is my method of dealing with things. 'Tis not thine. 'Tis not really Freya's, either, Freya would simply smile and wait calmly until Narcissa and her ponies arrive, then disembowel them all and leave them to be picked over by the crows."

"Freya is trying to be less... unfriendly." Celestia said moodily after a moment, and then she sighed a little and shook herself, looking down and muttering: "I just want to find a decent middle ground between doing nothing and doing something, Luna, because... the ponies-"

"Can't take care of themselves?" Luna asked pointedly, and Celestia smiled a bit and shifted, already realizing where this conversation was headed as the sapphire mare laughed quietly. "Aye. Look at thou, all-controlling Celestia. Well, thou does not mind the technology spreading here and there, aye? And the Royal Council is great and stupid but... we are becoming more and more a republic of the ponies, are we not, and the ponies are ruling well, are they not?"

Celestia looked down for a moment, then she murmured softly as she rose her own hoof and gazed at it silently: "But what if that's because of us, Luna? Or more precisely, the fear of us... the fear of what we will do to these ponies if they step out of line? We're not controlled by the government. They cannot make us bow to them like they can normal ponies. We're an outside force that protects Equestria... but they know we're not on any leash. They know we'repowerful, and they fear us."

There was silence for a few moments at this, and then Scrivener Blooms looked up, unable to stop himself from asking: "But should they?"

Celestia looked thoughtful at this, before she glanced off to the side and said finally: "A government of any kind should exist to serve the welfare of the people, although many clearly turn to serving only themselves, their ideals, and a core set of those who are very well off, or very powerful for another reason. That is why I believe in law and order: to prevent corruption, and to prevent the excuse that all power corrupts absolutely: people on both sides throw that around; as an excuse to start a rebellion, as if it's a defense for those in power. But it's ultimately our own decision. I will not just say 'power corrupts' and take all the responsibility off the tyrants, the dictators, the heroes who started off with such good intentions but became monsters somewhere along the way."

Luna and Scrivener shared uncomfortable looks, but Celestia gritted her teeth, her eyes filled with self-loathing and determination as she looked up and said finally: "People are fallible. Prone to mistakes. And many of us refuse to do anything any other way than our own, thanks to pride and hubris and... other stupid mortal flaws. So even if I don't... I don't entirely know the answer to your question, Luna... Freya, on the other hoof, says yes. Says they should fear us. Says they even should pay tribute to us. What do you think, Luna Brynhild?"

"I think that honor and tribute, when it comes from a crawling coward afraid for his own life if he does not pay this token, has no value." Luna replied evenly, shaking her head slowly before she sighed and looked moodily across at Celestia. "And I think that Freya is even more bloodthirsty and vicious than when we last met. Even if... I agree that there must be something in place to ensure that the power-hungry do not become the power-mad. But us? I do not believe we are the ponies to properly do that. We are not the best examples of ponies, Celestia... look at what thou did to the country, and thou art supposed to be the smart one! Imagine what Sleipnir or I would have done if left to our own devices to try and rule!"

Celestia shook her head slowly, but she smiled faintly after a moment before looking towards her three swords, then she sighed and flicked her horn, ripping them free from the floorboards in a hail of splinters. They revolved quietly through the air, and then vanished one by one before the ivory mare said quietly: "I know. I know. Maybe I just... I'm still trying to adjust to Freya..."

She stopped, then looked slowly around and smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly. "Look at this mess I've made, throwing a tantrum like... like a foal. And look at me, talking about things that could... you're right, there's more that could happen than just lawsuits and us being threatened with prison. Imagine if they moved a military garrison here, or set up a security firm..."

The ivory winged unicorn shook her head slowly, then looked up with a small smile, asking finally: "So what do you think we should do, Luna? Honestly?"

"I do not think we should just give in, but... but I know that we may have no choice." Luna thought of the letter, grimacing a bit: it was an immediate seizure warning, giving them twenty-four hours to shut down the facility so it could be inspected and then taken over by Narcissa. "Hecate. We shall speak to Hecate. We shall return there immediately."

"I'll go with you. We can talk on the way." Celestia said quietly, and Luna smiled a little before the ivory mare glanced over her shoulder... and then, with a single flick of her horn, the library shuddered before furniture righted itself, books piled themselves neatly, and minor damages polished themselves away as she murmured: "That will have to do for now."

Luna only smiled faintly, and Scrivener shook his own head with a quiet laugh before Celestia turned around and calmly headed for the exit. And sapphire mare and charcoal stallion followed after a moment, feeling that in spite of everything, as long as they kept working together... everything was going to turn out just fine.


	57. Beginnings And Endings

Chapter Fifty Four: Beginnings and Endings

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna grumbled, riding her motorcycle slowly forwards through the open gates of Ponyville. The machine was rumbling quietly, the engine an almost soothing purr to their ears, and the stallion sighed a little as he looked up at the early morning sky, saying quietly: "Big day today. That thing with Fluttershy and... then..."

"The engineering lab, aye. And can thou believe that Narcissa was sending demands to Celestia already or that... that..." Luna bared her fangs and cursed under her breath. "Damned traitorous Nibelung! I cannot believe that they have already been subverted or that... that damned, foul, loathsome cur of a pony plans to steal and destroy so much! And we had just... just officially made it... some Heaven-be-damned memorial for Cowlick!"

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly, then he sighed a little and said quietly: "Well, our Greater Nightmares have been moving in and out of the facility all night, at least... they should be able to hide Decretum technology all over Equestria and the Everfree Forest. Narcissa will never find it."

"And Celestia thought we should burn it down... what a lack of creativity." Luna said wryly, and then she shook her head again before sighing a bit and turning her eyes upwards, murmuring: "But I suppose we have many things preying upon our minds, do we not? So we should... perhaps we should not be so judgmental. Besides, yesterday... was a rough day all around. To return home and find Innocence doing what she was..."

"It wasn't that bad." Scrivener said after a moment, and Luna hesitated... then she grumbled and nodded a little, knowing that the stallion was right. It could have been a lot worse, but it didn't change what Innocence had been doing all the same, what her intent had been: mixing up a vial of particularly-potent, temporary magic amplifier. Clearly she had been trying to cast some very powerful spell... and knowing Innocence, it probably hadn't been a particularly friendly spell, either.

But all the same, she had been caught, she had grumbled but thrown it away, and complained she was just 'practicing' magic... and Luna smiled a bit before she said finally: "We need to be tougher on her though, Scrivy. And thou should not excuse her. We cannot simply say ''twas nothing bad' until the day comes when our Innocence does commit some atrocity we cannot overlook. After all, she uses Blood Drawing and other forbidden magics, does she not?"

"Yeah, but that's my point." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and Luna looked curiously at the stallion. "She was using a potion. She wasn't trying to Blood Draw, which would have easily given her the boost she needed. So... you know. It could have been a lot worse."

Luna nodded thoughtfully after a moment at this, and then she hesitated before looking over at Scrivener, asking quietly: "But what if the potion was not meant for her? Aye, she said it was, but... what if instead, she meant to slip it to us, Scrivy? To try and get us to... relish our power further?"

"Wow, you're paranoid. And that's coming from me." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and Luna huffed at him before firmly bopping the stallion with her horn as the motorcycle zigzagged a little, but thankfully they were going slow and there weren't any ponies out at this time of the morning, anyway. So even in spite of his usual fear of Luna and motorized vehicles, Scrivener couldn't help but smile a bit and gently push Luna back into her seat, saying softly: "I'm just trying to stay positive. And trying to give my daughter the benefit of the doubt."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna nodded firmly a few times before she sighed and said wryly: "But still. We are bad parents, Scrivener Blooms. Look at Antares."

"Antares is fine. Yeah, he was out all night, but... he's also kind of old now. Our kid's... all grown up." Scrivener smiled despite himself, looking over at Luna, and she simply huffed and shook her head, gazing at the stallion with quiet entertainment dancing in her eyes.

"Antares is not grown up. And do not ever wish that upon our child, cruel, vindictive Scrivener Blooms." Luna said gently, shaking her head briefly before she glanced up and added: "Still. I do understand what thou means, Scrivy. I just wish that... things were not so difficult. That I did not have to think that... it may have been a good thing we were away for so many years. Imagine how Antares may have turned out with naught but exposure to us."

"I could argue with you, but then I'd sound like a hypocrite and you'd hit me. Not that I think you're not going to hit me anyway but... you know." Scrivener Blooms shrugged a bit, and then he smiled despite himself when Luna gently bopped him with a hoof as they rumbled quietly onwards through the town. "Precisely."

Luna grunted, then she shook her head briefly before saying softly, as her eyes roved ahead down the road: "But 'tis not all bad, Scrivy. We have each other, in a world that... does not entirely hate us. Aye, many people and things outside this world do, and we have many troubles and enemies but... all could be far worse. All could be far, far worse than they truly are. 'Tis hard to remember at times but... 'tis true, too."

Scrivener looked down and nodded thoughtfully at this, and there was silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare glanced up with a small smile. "Aye. We must fight to keep this in mind, Scrivy, most definitely. Not all is against us, even when it feels as such."

"I suppose you're right." Scrivener said softly, and then he shook his head with a quiet laugh and gazed over at her as they continued at an easy pace down the street. They were quiet, both listening to the rumble of the engine before the stallion looked up at the sky, studying the gray clouds and murmuring: "Funny. I see clouds these days and I worry... are there angels hiding on them?"

The sapphire mare gave her husband a wry look, then she shook her head slowly and muttered: "Do not say such things, Scrivy. 'Tis an awful thought. And 'tis not as if we do not already have enough worries to plague us, after all."

Scrivener only shrugged absently, and Luna rolled her eyes before she tossed her own meditative look at the sky, knowing just what the stallion meant. They were quiet for a little while as they continued onwards, and then the sapphire mare smiled a bit as they steered towards Sugar Cube Corners, rolling to a halt beside the gates before Luna murmured: "Here we are. Now, try and behave thyself, they are nice ponies and thou should not scare them. We will make nice and then walk with them politely to see Fluttershy's ceremony, Epona does not need thou to be trying to ride her all over the other ponies today, great foul fool."

"Yeah. You're one to talk." Scrivener muttered, and Luna huffed at him, the two flailing at each other for a moment before the stallion slipped out of the sidecar and the mare turned off the motorcycle, yanking the keys loose to toss into her starry mane as they both turned to look at the sweets shoppe: the door was already invitingly open, though, and they could even hear the faint sound of voices from inside, so...

"Aye. Not early at all." Luna nodded firmly, then strode forwards and across the patio, heading to the door and shoving it open before she smiled warmly at the sight of the people gathered around a table that had been set up in the middle of the room: Pinkie Pie, Pinkamena, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Scarlet Sage, Avalon... and of course, Fluttershy and her entire family. "Friends! Well met!"

The others all replied with their own greetings, and then Pinkamena grumbled and shoved herself away from the table, turning around and heading towards the kitchen as she shouted: "Scrivener, get your flank over here and help me bring in the food!"

"Oh, come on, big twin sister, you can't just order a guest to do that!" Pinkie Pie complained, but Pinkamena only stopped and glared horribly over her shoulder as Scrivener winced a bit and awkwardly strode around the table towards the demon.

"Scrivy wants to help... right?" Pinkamena glared at the charcoal stallion, who mumbled and shrank down a bit further, opening his mouth even as he reached her, and then he flinched when she smacked him and said moodily over to Pinkie Pie: "Scrivy says yes. There. You happy?"

"You're a bad liar. You shouldn't lie." Pinkie Pie said disapprovingly, and Pinkamena groaned and rolled her eyes, giving a loud sigh of disgust. Then the earth pony wiggled a bit before starting to climb out of her seat, beginning: "Look, I can help, I can honestly help-"

"Nay, nay, be seated, Pinkie Pie! There is no need for thou to put thyself at ends for us, now sit thyself down and let Scrivener Blooms do his housewifery, he works very well with Pinkamena." Luna said pointedly, and the charcoal stallion sighed even as he followed the demon back through the swinging door into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, he emerged, carrying several large trays on his back. He sighed in relief as he shifted them off onto the table with a little help from Spike and Luna, muttering: "Horses of Heaven these things are heavy. You guys must have really went all out on breakfast."

"I think Pinkamena did, but not me." Pinkie Pie smiled a little, then she glanced back and forth before adding in a bright but almost-furtive voice: "I'll tell you guys a secret! Pinkamena, when she gets stressed, all she ever wants to do is cook cook cook. And I think she's kind of worried about me."

"Yeah, worried you're going to die and leave me stuck here to take care of this stupid place by myself." Pinkamena muttered as she strode into the room, and Pinkie Pie smiled awkwardly at her from her chair, gazing with a mix of affection and embarrassment over at her big sister. "Look. You just got back from the goddamn clinic. Just keep your flank in the seat so I don't have to waste my time dragging you back there, okay?"

"Okay." Pinkie Pie said softly, and then she smiled a little and reached out, grimacing a bit as she pulled the large, domed lid off a platter and put it down with a wheeze, revealing more pancakes than should have rightly been able to fit on that single plate. "We got a few different kinds and stuff!"

Pinkamena sighed as she yanked a plate off her back and almost flung it onto the table, miraculously avoiding spilling the contents of the jars and carafe on it before she said flatly: "Pinkie, sit. And you losers, get eating. Except for you, Scrivy. We have another platter to bring out."

"It looks great." Applejack said with a smile, glancing awkwardly up beneath the shade of her hat: kept on not just out of habit, but because she seemed the slightest bit embarrassed, here with all her old friends but so different from the pony she had been.

Avalon looked moodily over the table, then grunted in agreement with her mother before she snatched up several pancakes, adding grouchily as she looked over at Scarlet Sage: "But your brother should be here. Bad enough that your parents showed up so late."

Luna huffed at this, then retorted across the table: "Well, thou art certainly not one who should complain about anypony coming up short! Thou art both vertically challenged as well as a pony whom, as I do recall, all-but-abandoned Ponyville!"

Avalon growled as Scarlet Sage sighed, but Luna only sniffed disdainfully before her horn glowed brightly, and she firmly snapped this to the side, ponies, Phooka, and dragon all ducking and wincing as the other tops of platters were yanked off and flung into the air. But with another flick of her horn, Luna caught these and dropped them off to the side, making them clatter loudly before she licked her lips as her eyes drew over the bevy of baked breakfast goods. "Manna from Valhalla!"

She reached out and snatched up a muffin, then used telekinesis to seize the coffeepot before glaring, an eye twitching when Avalon snagged the handle and yanked it back towards her. "Thou art playing with fire, fool!"

"Mom. Share." Scarlet Sage said in an exasperated voice, and Luna only grumbled at this as Avalon poured herself a cup of coffee, then grouchily offered the carafe to her mother. Applejack smiled and took it, and Avalon reached for her cup... then snarled when Luna flicked her horn firmly and yanked the mug away from the Pegasus. "Mom, that's not sharing."

"Shut up, Scarlet Sage. Thou art not my mother. Even if thou must act like it constantly." Luna grumbled, and Scarlet Sage shook her head slowly as Apple Bloom nodded with a grunt, then snatched the pot of coffee away from Rainbow Dash before he could pour himself a cup, making him huff at her.

Tender Trust looked up, gazing with fascination over the gathered group as Fluttershy calmly cut into a blueberry pancake. Nirvana was grumbling away to his sons, pouring them both orange juice even as the brothers looked almost sulky, and then Scrivener Blooms and Pinkamena returned with another set of platters, setting these out over the large table before they were finally able to sit down for breakfast with friends and family.

Breakfast went well, once Avalon and Luna were done bickering, and after Pinkamena had smacked Scrivener a few times. And Luna and Scrivener reveled in it: a reminder of all the family and friends they had, what they were fighting for, and that even if times were changing, they could still celebrate together. They were all still alive, able to celebrate, to fight, to simply _live_ even if there was a fear not of death, but of what would happen _after_ death in the air.

When they finished eating together, Pinkamena smacked Scrivener until he agreed to help clean up with a grumble, and he and the demon worked together to quickly clear the plates, the half-eaten food, the dirty dishes and everything else. Luna simply sat back and belched contentedly, earning a glower from her daughter and a giggle from Pinkie Pie as most of the others ignored the sapphire mare, and Luna huffed after a moment before snagging a carafe of coffee that was still half-full, hugging it up against her breast as she grumbled: "Thou art all stupid. And fat. Even if, damnation, I have eaten well enough to become fat mine own self."

Scrivener and Pinkamena worked quickly, and once the table was cleared and the varying people had rested a little, they climbed to their hooves, ready to set out. Fluttershy smiled awkwardly around at them all, blushing and shifting almost meekly before she murmured softly: "This... this really means a whole lot to me, it really does... you know, you don't have to... I mean, Pinkie, you were just in the hospital for a little while..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The bright pink earth pony gave a warm smile over at her friend, and Rarity laughed quietly in agreement as the rest of the group of old friends all turned towards the one-winged Pegasus, giving her reassuring looks. "We're all here 'cause we want to be here... right, everypony? And even Twilight's here, kinda sorta really, right guys?"

She looked over at Luna and Scrivener, and the sapphire mare smiled after a moment as she reached up and touched the black pearl in her collar, saying softly: "Aye. Just as none of thou would miss this, Twilight Sparkle will be here for thee, Fluttershy. She will be here, in more than just our presence alone."

Fluttershy smiled and half-hid behind her mane with a faint blush, nodding a few times as she gazed warmly over at the two ponies, and then murmured: "We really do appreciate it... my whole family does. In fact, I think the entire den is going to be... really happy to see you. I really... we're all really looking forwards to this. This... this is important."

Rainbow Dash smiled a little, while Luna cocked her head curiously: she and a few others couldn't help but notice the strange emphasis that Fluttershy seemed to place on things. There was quiet for a moment, and then the Pegasus simply shook her head, blushing a little as she looked up and said softly: "Well, I suppose we should go. I think... Nirvana would like to lead the way. It's important."

The Phooka gave a wry smile over at Fluttershy, who gazed back at him softly, and there was silence for a few moments before he nodded and said quietly: "Very well."

He glanced pointedly at his sons, and they shrugged, then both nodded after a moment. Tender Trust, meanwhile, smiled warmly, looking proudly up as she fell in pace beside her mother, looking more like a fawning child than an adult... but even if Phooka were physically adults and expected to take on mature duties after only a few short years of life, the triplets all the same were absolutely adored and cherished by the entire tribe like they were still foals... but then again, so were other Phooka even older than them. Apparently foalhood had a strange extension in Phooka culture.

Pinkamena grumbled and picked up Pinkie Pie, who giggled a little despite herself at getting piggybacked by her sister. And the others arranged themselves as Fluttershy and Nirvana spoke for a moment by themselves in the sibilant and flowing language of the Phooka, before Nirvana finally nodded and gazed meditatively over the group of ponies as they readied themselves for the walk.

When he saw that everyone was ready, the Phooka nodded briefly before simply grunting and gesturing with his head, and Luna looked with mild amusement over at Scrivener as the group began to file out of the building, saying wryly: "Truly, a pony of few words. Fewer than even thou, Scrivy."

"Yeah, it's not like you or I do anything but like, talk at each other." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna gave him a flat look before poking at him with her soulstone horn.

"Well, little of it is substance, therefore little of it counts as talk!" Luna complained, then she huffed before adding flatly: "Thou art fat and stupid, Scrivener Blooms. Fat and stupid. The only reason I do not rain a thousand torments upon thy head is because they would strike mine own as well. Except for damnable Hecate."

"Yes, because you know. Otherwise it's well and fine to be around her." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and Luna grunted moodily in agreement as they headed down the street at a leisurely pace, the stallion half-tempted to complain about the pace but managing to rein himself in, if only because he was afraid Fluttershy would take him seriously.

It took them about two hours to reach the Phooka Den at their modest speed and with breaks for the aged ponies to rest now and then, Pinkamena grumbling away the entire time and Pinkie Pie insisting on singing a little now and then to try and help make the time pass faster and keep up everyone's spirits. Scrivener eventually joined Pinkamena in complaining despite his best efforts not to, and Luna eventually slapped them both and then giggled stupidly about it, declaring her revenge on Pinkamena complete as the demon gave her a terrible, ill look.

By the time they wended through the forest all the way to the strange village of the Phooka, however, there was a feeling of both... joy, and respectful warmth in the air. Even Pinkamena had her mouth shut, looking moodily around as they walked between hollowed-out hills and little caverns carved into the smoothed-out stone faces to either side of the tiny vale they entered.

It was a beautiful, safe little place, a society that was one with nature, with a pond on one side where a natural island of stone formed a sort of stage for important rituals like this. Phooka were already gathered around it, looking both anxious and eager as they parted for Fluttershy and Nirvana, and the one-winged Pegasus smiled and blushed a little as they came to a halt in front of the pool, turning around to say softly: "Before I... well, first I just want to... I want to say thank you to everyone for coming here. To all my friends from Ponyville and to the tribe... to our _ka peyakoskânewihk_: to have all of you here is... a blessing."

Nirvana nodded in what seemed like both agreement and approval, then he reached up and touched Fluttershy's shoulder: after a moment, she nodded with a blush before they both turned, calmly walking around opposite sides of the pond as the Phooka moved in almost perfect synchronization, the tribe seating themselves and raising their heads as they began to sing in sonorous, undulating voices.

Scrivener and Luna and the other pony guests all sat on instinct, loosely clustered behind the Phooka tribe as they sang their strange melody to Fluttershy and Nirvana as the two slowly strode onto the raised stone platform in the middle of the pond.

They both stood tall and proud, their head raised, smiles on their faces... and it was so strange, but at the same time so welcoming to see Fluttershy standing without her meekness, to see her with her head high like a leader of ponies... which she was. She was smart, and she was still strong, and her age had only made her into a wiser and better pony: of all of her friends, she had probably been the least affected by the rigors of age, probably because she had embraced them instead of trying to ignore or turn away from them. Fluttershy had embraced her age, and who she had become, without fear.

The Phooka swayed slowly back and forth as they sang and chanted and prayed, and Nirvana and Fluttershy stood before their tribe, their clan, their family. And Luna and Scrivener smiled, gazing past the Phooka and feeling so honored to be counted here among friends; among Applejack and Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage, Rarity and Spike, Pinkie Pie and Pinkamena, and Twilight Sparkle's spirit, which glowed more with pride than her own phantasmal magic.

The ritual was long and strange and conducted mostly in a language that not even Scrivener nor Luna could make heads or tail of. But it didn't matter: it was still beautiful, and they understood enough from the gestures and the feeling in the air, from the way the entire tribe reacted to the actions on the small stage of stone, from tone and expression and... well, the feeling in the air itself. It was like nature was celebrating along with them, and it made the ponies smile in delight.

The ceremony continued, in its strange, half-understood beauty: Fluttershy clearly knew her role, responding perfectly to every question, never shying away, always keeping her head high and a smile on her face. But she was comfortable here in nature, alongside the Phooka... more comfortable than she'd ever been in Ponyville, surrounded by ponies and other people.

Luna and Twilight both felt it as the ceremony continued, though: old magic, deep magic, working its way through the world around them, brought up by the Phooka from wherever nature had hidden her secrets away. Whatever it was, it wasn't pony magic, nor from any other realm they were familiar with... but the Phooka were creatures of the earth, and the earth had her own ways, her own paths, her own blessings and miracles.

The ritual ended with the Phooka singing, and a feeling of that magic fading back into the earth... but something had clearly changed, as the Phooka lowered their heads respectfully and Fluttershy and Nirvana gazed warmly at each other, then bowed their own before stepping forwards and embracing tightly.

There was a moment of silence so still in spite of so many gathered, that it seemed sacred... and then Luna threw her forelegs in the air and cheered loudly. Slowly, Scrivener Blooms shrank down into the ground as Twilight Sparkle's Pale twitched and stared with horror at the sapphire mare... but a moment later, Avalon and Dash were cheering as well, and it spread first through the audience from Ponyville, and then into the crowd of Phooka.

Fluttershy blushed at the yells and cheers and congratulations she received, smiling warmly, while Nirvana only sighed and shook his head slowly. But after a moment, he looked up and simply gestured at Fluttershy, and she laughed before stepping forwards and calling warmly: "_Migwetch!_ Thank you! Thank you all so much!"

And the crowd continued to applaud as Fluttershy gazed with joy over both the tribe that had become her family, and the friends she had never forgotten, glowing with happiness... and the faint radiance of the blessing of nature that the Phooka had placed upon the Pegasus they had long accepted as one of their own.

* * *

"What a strange but pretty ceremony that was." Luna said thoughtfully, as they headed back into town with Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage: as much as they wanted to stay with the rest of their friends and enjoy the pleasant company of the Phooka Den further, they were all well aware that they had a much-more-serious task to attend to: Narcissa's inspection of Kwolek Labs, and the trouble that would no doubt follow.

"Kinda pissed Antares wasn't there. And yet I guess I'm kinda glad, too." Apple Bloom said after a moment, and Luna and Scrivener both looked at her curiously as Scarlet Sage smiled a little. "Well, you know. Antares is reliable, and he isn't as... well, he doesn't let his emotions run him as much as we do. He puts that silly grin on his face a lot, but he's more rational than... I almost wanna say any of us here, considering how you get some mornings, Scarlet."

"I'm still better than you, Red. Before you have at least two cups of coffee you're not even a pony." Scarlet replied mildly, and the earth pony mare huffed at this even as she gave a grudging grumble of agreement. "It is kind of funny, though, now that I'm thinking about it. I mean, Antares kind of went from duty-duty-duty to friends-friends-friends."

"Well, that assumes Antares has friends." Luna said cheerfully, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both gave her an amused look, before the sapphire mare's smile toned down a little as she said softly: "Antares protects and celebrates with the living. But our son also honors the dead... 'tis because of who Cowlick was and what she meant to him that he does so. Cowlick was... a guide to our son. As she has been a guide to thee, Apple Bloom. As I think she helped many ponies, whether she was aware of it or not."

Apple Bloom looked down and smiled a little, nodding a few times before she murmured: "I don't think she ever really was, Luna. You know that she... well... she was hard on herself. That's... I think that's why at the end, she felt..."

The engineer halted, then she shook her head slowly and murmured: "But it's funny, you know? I'll never know guns and machines like she did, even if I built my own special rifle, even if Cowlick trained me in how to build and care for even a weapon like her monster of a rifle, Artemis. I... I'm better with solar arrays, and irrigation systems, and things with life, with movement. I'm better at building, and she always said that... she never wanted to see me getting better with the guns."

She stopped, then looked down and shook her head, giving a faint laugh. "And yet I always wanted to. Not because... I wanted to be better at making things that could kill ponies, but because I always wanted to impress her. When she was my age... she was already making technology that could match Decretum's. Me? I can follow her instructions. I'm almost as good as an Architect. But I ain't no Cowlick, not by a long shot. We were... we were blessed to have her here, to have that lab here. And now... all that..."

"Could be lost. Which is why Antares stayed behind. He will honor and congratulate Fluttershy... but he will also do all in his power to avoid letting Cowlick's work go to waste, to protect everything that... she was trying to achieve." Luna looked down and smiled faintly, closing her eyes. "Because aye, Apple Bloom. What Cowlick desired most was to protect us, all of us. Even from her own machinations."

There was silence for a few moments as they continued down the path, before all four ponies looked up as they began to approach the forest exit. But all of them could almost feel it, as they stepped out of the Everfree and looked uneasily towards the village before Luna muttered: "Chemicals. I smell a reek of chemicals... but do not sense danger, no, even though... is that smoke I see?"

"Come on. Let's check it out." Apple Bloom said quietly, looking uneasily up at the sky and tracing her eyes over the faint lines of smoke spreading up into the gray clouds. Scarlet Sage looked at her worriedly, but Apple Bloom shook her head quickly, saying quietly: "Ain't a chemical fire. I dunno what those are... what I'm smellin' smells like... bleach."

For some reason, Scrivener didn't like this, and Luna growled a little as they headed quickly towards the town. And what disturbed them even more was that there were no Nibelung guards on duty here, but even if they often seemed lax or lazy, they never abandoned their posts and it was extremely unlikely that Monkshood would have called them off duty...

They crossed the town quickly to the engineering lab, where a crowd had gathered: many of them were Nibelung, leaning worriedly back and forth. And Luna was surprised to find enormous, rectangular machines on huge, heavy metal wheels rested here and there on the road on either side of the building. They looked like... ugly boxes, with tall smokestacks sticking out of their fronts, each on at least a dozen chain-covered wheels and each with a covered sitting area at the front. They were ugly, and graceless, and like... clunky land-trains.

They were all also still running, machinery rumbling loudly and pumping smoke up into the air, but the reek of the smoke was overpowered here by the all-consuming stench of bleach and solvent, coming from several rumbling tubs guarded by uniformed Nibelung. Ponies in thick masks and rubber suits were carrying machines and mechanical parts out of the building, carelessly tossing them into one of the open vats to be rinsed off with clangs and bangs before they were vomited out some awful, automated birthing canal, where these reborn pieces of metal were quickly picked up by more ponies in hazard suits and carried off to be wrapped in plastic.

Narcissa was standing to one side with a pleased look on her face, several ponies in suits and a tall, sullen-looking Nibelung Architect beside her. And Luna snarled at this, shaking her head fiercely before she shoved her way through the rest of the crowd and into the area, storming past the wide vats and shouting: "And precisely what is it thou art doing here, wretched harpy?"

The mare looked up at this curiously, then she smiled, calling warmly over the clanking machinery: "Oh, there you are, dear! We're just sterilizing the equipment to take it back home for reengineering, that's all!"

"What?" Apple Bloom's eyes widened, the mare bolting forwards and almost knocking Scrivener and Luna over as she ran towards Narcissa, then skidded to a halt with a curse when a pony in a rubber suit almost tackled her before she could reach the smiling mare, snapping: "You're crazy!"

"No, not at all, darling." Narcissa turned an almost kind look on Apple Bloom, shaking her head slowly before she said gently: "You see, I was well-aware that you'd take away all the valuable technology the moment that court order was sent over... it's what I would do myself, and I would have been disappointed otherwise. But you see, the rest of this is all mine, to do with what I desire... and so I'm having this place stripped of all its technology, boiled for quick sterilization in concentrated sodium hypochlorite. Please don't get any on you, darling, you really won't like what will happen."

"Yeah, I know, you're... some of that stuff is sensitive! You're gonna destroy it!" Apple Bloom snapped, looking over her shoulder and wincing as a terminal, wires and all, was dumped carelessly into the one of the vats to be battered around, then vomited out of the tub.

"Yes. Some of it will be." Narcissa said carelessly, and Apple Bloom stared in disbelief before the mare smiled and glanced over at the suited ponies. "My lawyers have advised me that I have to follow through with my end of the deal I made with the other companies but... reassured me that it was ensuring delivery that mattered. Not necessarily what state the goods were delivered in.

"So we'll provide them with what we promised, after we map everything we can learn from these parts... and I'm sure the engineers will be able to discover all sorts of things. Maybe not as much as we could from the technology you've hidden away, but... that's perfectly okay." Narcissa gestured easily at the building behind her. "Even if I'm only removing the framework and a few switches and buttons, even if you have all the sensitive information... I'll have everything else. You'll have nowhere to plug in your batteries, nowhere to reattach all your microchips... and of course, no one to do it for you. Isn't that right, Chief Architect?"

The Architect only shook his head calmly, then he crossed an arm over his chest and bowed politely when Luna stared up at the Nibelung before asking sharply: "And what is any class of Architect doing with a monster such as this?"

But the dwarf was unperturbed, saying calmly: "I am working towards building a new Academy. I require equipment, and capable Architects. Unfortunately, that requires retrieving adequate technologies as well, to better compel my fellows to return with me."

Luna snorted at this, saying sourly: "So thou art the vulture, and she is the wolf, and thou shall feed upon whatever carrion she leaves behind, is that it?"

"Not precisely. But I understand your anger. Please understand my position: mortal lifetimes are short, and their manipulations... are far from as intelligent or subtle as they think they are." The Chief Architect looked calmly over at Narcissa, who only smiled kindly in return, even as one of the suited ponies scowled. "So, in return for providing her with technology, and a single mortal lifetime of service, I will receive the land and money and technology... and most important of all, the hands required to build a new Academy, for the Nibelung."

"And I could have provided all this as well!" Luna snapped, but the dwarf only chuckled quietly, bowing his head and tenting his fingers together, the Architect smiling calmly around the nubs of tusk sticking out of his muzzle.

"Yes. And you are also far from mortal. How many years would I have to spend repaying my debts? How long until you stopped feeling like you had every right to walk through our sacred halls? How much Valkyrie Law would you want to impose on our culture, when you ponies have already made the Nibelung live by your rules for so long?" the dwarf asked evenly, and then he shook his head slowly. "No, the Nibelung have spent long enough under pony's hooves."

Luna snarled in fury at this, her eyes glowing with anger before she leaned forwards and shouted: "Great and pathetic wretch! We saved thee from Niflheim, and from Helheim! Odin spared all of thee, and gave to thee jobs and duties, honorable and good work, and the ponies accepted and helped thee and asked for what? That thy kind would not kill each other with axes? Damnation, all thee so-called Architects are pacifists!"

"Still, we are deprived of our cultural rights. We're forced to live by the set standards and rules of others. Could you live this way, Valkyrie, even if everything you were told to love was what you loved anyway, what you were told you hate was anathema to you even by your own choice? Is not the sense of rule enough reason to rebel in and of itself?" asked the Chief Architect reasonably, and Luna twitched, her eyes blazing as Scrivener Blooms slowly gritted his teeth, before the Nibelung glanced calmly up and smiled as several dwarves emerged from the engineering building. "There you are. Greece. I see you have Illyria and Tenochtitlan with you, good."

"I... Chief Architect Akkad, this... I mean..." Greece rubbed at the back of his head, looking torn as he trembled a bit before giving a faint smile over to Luna Brynhild, who felt... betrayed, as she looked almost pleadingly at Greece. Illyria simply had his arms crossed and looked almost disdainful, but Tenochtitlan at least looked downcast and ashamed, shuffling a little on the spot before Greece said finally: "This isn't... I'm sorry. This isn't the way I wanted to leave."

"Leave?" Apple Bloom whispered, and she shoved herself away from the rubber-suited pony that was still half-holding onto her, turning around and striding towards the dwarf as she shook her head in disbelief. "No, you... you can't leave! You've always been here, always been glad to help us, ever since-"

"Yes, I was. Ever since the laboratory was built... I moved here from Canterlot to work with Cowlick, and to work at the engineering facility, and to help protect your people. But... my people need me now. Moreover, the Chief Architect has asked for my help and... he was a teacher at the old Academy, I can't turn him away. I've helped rebuild and protect your nation, now I have to try and do the same for my own." Greece explained gently, but he sounded like he was pleading, like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else as he shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. I truly, honestly am. But... all the reasons I had to stay..."

"What about us? What about these ponies? And damnation, I do not care if this dwarf was master of the Academy!" Luna snarled, glaring furiously over at Greece, and even Illyria shifted uneasily at that look. "I always treated thee as equal, as honorable, thou wert always so... so wise, so good and now, now thou art-"

Greece only held up his hands, smiling faintly and shaking his head slowly as he murmured: "This is hard on me, too. I'm sorry. I really, truly am. But I'm a Nibelung. I'm an Architect. The Chief Architect has asked me to come with him and... again, what can I do here? Nothing. We have no technology. We have no supplies. This entire building is being gutted, searched top to bottom, and I'll be surprised if it's still structurally sound once all is said and done. I'm sorry."

There was silence for a few moments, and Luna shook her head weakly, her anger fading into a plea, but the dwarf only turned his eyes away before Akkad said gently: "The time has come for us to move on. All things must, that is simply the way of the world. You should know better, Valkyrie: allies have always come and gone, disposed of just as quickly as they were made by your kind."

Luna looked up with a snarl, eyes flashing, before Tenochtitlan said abruptly: "I... excuse me. I don't think... I don't think that I'll be coming with you."

Greece looked surprised at this, beginning to turn, but Akkad quickly held up a hand and caught the engineer's attention even as Ten hurried away with his teeth grit, the Chief Architect saying quietly: "Remember what I said. Challenges and tests are many, and those who can pass them very few. We have laws and honor, and you were always a good student, well-versed in our lore, our rules, our expectations. Again, I will not stop you from helping the ponies... but you can spare a few years to help us rebuild our own home and escape servitude."

"Servitude... how thou disgusts me." the sapphire mare snarled, shaking her head fiercely as Narcissa simply watched with an interested smile. But Luna had shoved her out of mind for now: losing the technology, even the base, after all, wasn't nearly as devastating as coming to understand that now, this Chief Architect was trying to withdraw the Nibelung's support... probably from across Equestria. "Thou hast been given a second chance-"

Akkad shrugged, and Luna almost bit her tongue, her soulstone horn flashing and her eyes blazing before the Chief Architect turned towards Greece and said calmly: "Ignore the ponies and remember that you are Nibelung, and an Architect. You have pride: it is better to assist this one pony in her petty squabble than it is to indebt yourself for eternity and longer to this immortal Valkyrie."

"Thank you, Akkad. I'm very glad you feel that way." Narcissa sounded almost playful, smiling amusedly over at the dwarf even as Luna snarled like an animal and Apple Bloom trembled violently, visibly fighting back the urge to either lash out at Greece or turn around to try and tackle Narcissa.

Greece lowered his head silently, and Illyria awkwardly reached up and squeezed his shoulder as the two dwarves walked over to Akkad, who smiled pleasantly before nodding and turning to lead them away and over to one of the large, rectangular machines. Luna shook her head violently in disgust, trembling with fury, and Narcissa smiled calmly over at the sapphire mare, saying softly: "Everything has a price, that's all there is to it. Kilby was always trying to... well, to be honest, I don't know who she was living life for. It certainly wasn't herself, though... she never cared an iota about taking care of herself. And we all see where that got her, don't we?"

"Get out of here." snarled Luna, turning towards the mare as her mane burst into blue flames, energy sparking along her soulstone horn. "Get thee gone, monster!"

But Narcissa looked unperturbed, only shrugging before she said softly: "You won't attack us. I know you won't, Lady Luna, because of what that will risk. If you attack me, I'll file suit in Canterlot and the security companies working with me will all volunteer their services. A bounty will end up on your head, one way or another, and you'll end up in one of our detention facilities. Oh sure, you could fight, or you could flee, but... what would either of those things accomplish? You can't kill an entire army and you can't give us a reason to search every household in Ponyville, can you?

"It's very simple. I'm going to get what I want. I always get what I want." Narcissa smiled, reaching up and coyly brushing her mane to the side. "Then you can go back to your business and I'll go back to mine. You can make this building into... oh, I don't know, a daycare center or something. Kilby liked foals. She took mine, as you'll recall."

Luna trembled furiously, and Apple Bloom gritted her teeth, dropping her head forwards before she said coldly: "You ain't got no idea what you're doing here. No idea what this is going to cost you, Narcissa... I'll... I'll dedicate my entire damn life to-"

Narcissa shrugged, smiling up at the sky. "No, I do, and today is a good day. Today's the day I make enough money to finally retire in comfort like I've always wanted to. I'm going to run away and live happily ever after, that's all there is to it, on a secluded little island with plenty of handsome servants to tend to my every need, and guarded by my own private army. I'm going to be beautiful and in luxury until the very end of my life, and that's all I've ever wanted.

"Oh, one last thing. About twenty minutes ago, two ponies went into that facility. Either to try and hide some things or to use the little legal standing they have left to at least watch us tear this apart from the inside out. You should probably go make sure they're okay." Narcissa said kindly, and Apple Bloom's eyes widened before she turned and ran for the doors of the facility. Narcissa clearly, purposefully waited until Apple Bloom was through them, and then she rose her head and added: "Oh, dear me, I forgot, you should have taken a suit... not that we have a spare, of course. But that whole place is just slathered in chemicals..."

Luna bared her fangs, and Narcissa looked back calmly even as the ponies in suits around her winced backwards. "You have a very nice smile, dear. I know, since you're so special... why don't you go in and look for your friends yourself? One of them was a very handsome black stallion and the other, I believe, was your sister... say, you don't think that I could negotiate a business deal with the former Baroness, do you?"

"I would recommend thou art far, far away by the time Celestia leaves that facility. 'Tis funny to say, but her restraint is not as great as mine own." Luna growled, glaring over at Narcissa, and the mare simply smiled... but something in Luna's eyes made her shift uncomfortably, before the sapphire mare looked over her shoulder and shouted to Scrivener Blooms: "Look, poet, that land-train looks as if the wheels are sore... do it a favor, and soften upon what it stands!"

Scrivener grimaced, but his own head was throbbing with pain and anger as he gritted his teeth and turned around, simply slamming his Talons into the ground. And streaks of darkness radiated out through the earth from his claws, rapidly spreading outwards to transform the earth beneath the machine Luna had dubbed a land-train into black, soft mire.

The vehicle tilted back and forth as the tires sank into bubbling, brackish slime, and Narcissa simply shrugged and said pleasantly: "If you wanted some of our technology as a fair trade in return for yours, all you had to do was ask, Luna Brynhild. Although I'll be the first to admit that our... 'land-trains,' as you call them, aren't quite up to par with the machinery you're used to."

The sapphire mare growled in frustration, and then she opened her mouth... but thankfully, Scarlet Sage ran up beside her father and caught him by the shoulder, leaning forwards and whispering sharply into his ear: "Stop it, this is playing right into her hooves."

Luna heard it as clearly as Scrivener did, and the winged unicorn shuddered before she finally growled in irritation and pawed a hoof at the ground, nodding grudgingly. Narcissa smiled at them, and then she simply turned around, saying clearly to the businessponies: "It's about time for a little lunch, I think. There's not much in the way of gourmet out here, but I'm sure we can still find something palatable. Shall we?"

She gestured towards one of the land-trains, and the ponies wearing suits all nodded in agreement, turning to follow her towards the machine. Luna growled and looked up in frustration as Scrivener Blooms and Scarlet Sage walked up to stand beside the mare, and the three watched as Narcissa and her associates all circled around to the back of the vehicle as a driver hurried to the cabin at the front.

They watched until the vehicle slowly rumbled backwards, sending the crowd at the edge of the streets hurrying out of the way before Luna looked to the side with a grimace as the doors of the engineering building were smashed open by Celestia emerging. The ivory mare was glaring furiously back and forth, her eyes burning with anger before she shouted at the land-train as it slowly backed away: "Cowards! Show your faces, stand before me, let's see how long you last in the face of true strength! Maggots and scum, come back!"

But the land-train only continued to rumble calmly backwards, veering out onto the road behind it so it could turn and drive slowly away, and Celestia trembled before she shook her head violently, teeth bared, emotions naked as she breathed hard in and out before shouting in fury and stomping her front hooves angrily as she snapped her head back and forth. Her braids flew around her as the air reverberated with her energy and rage, and Luna trembled for a moment before she ran in front of her sister, looking up as Celestia dropped her head and whispered: "Cowards."

"Freya. Look upon me." Luna said quietly, and for a moment Celestia only gritted her teeth, but then finally forced herself to raise her head, the sisters gazing at each other for a few moments as Luna slowly calmed, mane settling back into starry ephemereality, constellations pulsing and swirling with worry more than rage as she said quietly: "Swallow thy anger for now. There is a better outlet for it than this."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia simply nodded briefly before she looked down and said quietly: "I know. I'm... in control, I am. This is just..." Celestia looked over her shoulder at the engineering building, then she shook her head slowly as several ponies in rubber suits emerged, carrying several heavy pieces of equipment on a sling between them. "This is not what we need right now, Luna."

"Nay. But when do we ever have the blessing of getting what we need at the right time?" Luna asked softly, smiling a little, and Celestia laughed a bit despite herself before she looked silently over at the rumbling chemical vats, and Luna closed her e yes and shook her head quickly before she asked in a mutter: "Are the cells intact?"

"And hazardous materials and secure storage." Celestia stopped, then gave the briefest smile. "They also had a brief encounter with Hecate, which convinced them to steer clear of the lower levels. But they're attempting to break into the garages and hangers and... we can't legally stop them. Only refuse to help them. But I think Narcissa's gotten what she wanted..."

"The Nibelung. That was what she was after all along, aye?" Luna looked up quietly, and Celestia sighed softly and nodded slowly.

"Hecate is rerouting as much power as possible to her own laboratory area, but... even if she manages to maintain an entire level of the building to herself, they're doing too much damage to the structure for it to remain viable. Furthermore, the building is technically hers... the only reason Hecate can get away with what she's doing is... well..." Celestia smiled briefly and shrugged a little, and Luna simply nodded and smiled wryly in return.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare said quietly: "So what will we do, Celestia?"

"They're taking everything they legally can. Hecate's lab is questionable property, and furthermore, guarded by Hecate and Clockwork Ponies. They won't risk it. Antares and I have destroyed all the scientific data we could find, but they still retrieved several schematics and files. The prison section beneath Kwolek Labs is technically a separate structure, like the disposal area and several of the other sublevels that were built apart from the main building." Celestia shook her head slowly, then she hesitated before saying quietly, gazing with pain over the front of the structure: "I hate to say this... but after they leave... we should consider condemning, then destroying this building and... replacing it with something new."

Luna gritted her teeth, but she had no response to this: all she could do was sit back and watch as another pony in a rubber suit calmly picked up part of the machinery they were dismantling and threw it into the chemical vat, to be bleached, burned, and reborn dead for dissection by uncaring hooves. All they could do was watch as the life's work of a dead friend was dismantled and burned and bludgeoned by ponies who had less talent in their whole bodies than Cowlick had possessed in a single hoof, and all Luna could bitterly hope was that even if they couldn't have justice in this life, they would have vengeance in the next.


	58. Agony And Ecstasy

Chapter Fifty Five: Agony and Ecstasy

~BlackRoseRaven

Both halves of Gymbr looked curiously down at the pad of paper Luna had just flung to the ground in front of it, and then they both smiled before saying softly: "You should not blame us for what has happened. Our senses are weak, but... we have heard the noises above. And Antares came to visit us... we enjoyed that very-"

"Shut up." Luna growled, and then she disdainfully tossed a few pencils and a worn-down eraser on top of the cheap paper pad, saying sourly: "Here. Tomorrow, perhaps, thou may be moved to a new facility. By which we mean we plan to lock thee up in the library basement where thou can moulder for the rest of eternity, creature, since thou does not seem to be getting any stronger."

"It is difficult to regain our strength while lacking a heart of any kind." Gymbr replied calmly, and then both sides of Gymbr reached forwards, mirroring each other: only Gymbr Luna touched the sketchpad, however, dragging it in front of her... yet even as she carefully swept the pencils and eraser off the top, Gymbr Scrivener continued to unconsciously move with her, making the ponies they darkly reflected wince. "We thank you for providing this for us. We shall get to work immediately on a present for you. We know that you may be tortured beyond recognition in the near future, after all."

Luna looked sourly at the two halves, and Scrivener gave a wry smile, asking dryly: "Is that a note of defiance I hear? Or is that just you trying to be a complete jerk and failing? Because it's not really a threat or anything when we're both well-aware the Pious are going to do that."

The sapphire mare gave him an exasperated look as both sides of Gymbr laughed quietly, and then the creature said calmly: "Yes, they will. All we are unsure of is whether or not it will be before or after He Of Many Countless Faces is destroyed... we have been thinking, you see."

Both Luna and Scrivener scowled a little, but Gymbr was unfettered, and Scrivener had to repress a shiver: the Luna half of Gymbr had calmly started to sketch, and the Scrivener half was mirroring her movements perfectly, drawing on an invisible sketchpad with an invisible pencil, and again the charcoal stallion found himself wondering... would he and Luna eventually become like this? "We kill the King to elect a Prince: if there are no suitable heirs, then a thousand new 'Kings' rise up, declaring themselves the rightful heir to the throne. If you destroy He Of The Many Countless Faces... if you defeat the Light... who will take Lord God's place?"

"This is not the time for such philosophy. We must drive the Light out of Heaven, and to do that He Of Many Countless Faces must be destroyed. Let them squabble over the throne, and elect a warlord if they so desire: when we kill their so-called 'True God,' our cruelty will make even the most brash and brazen of barbarians give pause at the thought of starting war with us anew." Luna growled, and Scrivener nodded slowly, much as he loathed the thought... much as he hated how the idea gave him a strange, dark pleasure.

Gymbr shrugged at this, and then both halves of the dual entity paused in their sketching before they replied softly: "Then we shall only wish you good fortune, and let the question be held over until another day. We instead ask you this: will you be prepared to attack Greater Heaven? You are... off-balance and allowing your emotions to cloud your judgments, you have lost allies and friends. We... care, in our own way, about what happens to you. In a sense, you are still us: we think sometimes that we exist so long as you continue to exist."

Luna shivered at this, opening her mouth to retort... then she simply studied Gymbr Luna silently, as the half of Gymbr calmly gazed back at her. And finally, the sapphire mare could only nod briefly, sighing softly as she murmured: "The only way I can stomach this thought is if I also believe that thy existence is solely to warn myself and Scrivener Blooms of what we must not become... Tulpa, god, our shadow... whatever thou art, thou exists as our opposite number. Not antithesis, but parallel... vision glimpsed through a scanner darkly."

Scrivener smiled faintly over at Luna, half-recognizing this reference, and she simply laughed a little and shook her head slowly before Gymbr said softly: "Poetic. You are listening to the advice of friends, Luna Brynhild... this is something we failed to do. This is perhaps the reason we became... what we did at the end of the day. We were weak..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the two halves sighed softly before looking up and studying the two intently. "We know you do not desire our aid, and that you have made many deals with Hel. But remember that the cost will always be high: even that which she gives freely is not without cost to yourselves, Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms."

"And what else are we to do?" Luna asked sharply, shaking her head and leaning forwards, but she sounded more frustrated than aggressive as she continued harshly: "We have lost more than half the Nibelung, we have lost our most talented Architects, a pony we know from that wretched story even thou respected at least the talents of has died and... thou, thou art useless and broken! All we have left is Hel to advise and assist us!"

Both halves of Gymbr only smiled for a moment, before the dual entity said softly: "Perhaps, but this does not mean all her gifts should be accepted, or all these opportunities pursued. Nightmare Moon, for example..."

Luna growled and looked up, and both halves of Gymbr studied Luna, but then didn't say anything further, simply bowing their heads and murmuring: "If we are truly opposites, then you will recall that our Nightmare Moon was... a source of conscience. We fear where your Nightmare Moon will try and lead you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare simply shook her head briefly and muttered: "'Tis no business of thine, Gymbr. And if thou must know, Nightmare Moon has been... quiet. Very quiet, and... well-behaved, I suppose."

"Yes. Because even foals know that if you desire something, you should close your mouth and smile." replied Gymbr, both sides of the god shrugging in perfect time. "Ask yourselves: is this behavior a means to an end? Is this usual for her, or is this part of some cunning game? Just looking at you tells us that there is an ultimate end here for her, that you have made a promise of-"

"Enough. That... that is enough." Luna muttered finally, shaking her head and grimacing in distaste as she held up a hoof before the sapphire mare dropped her head and sighed quietly, asking finally: "Does thou have anything of use to tell us, or ask us? Or shall we just leave thee to thy devices, wretch? I have no desire to waste my time here when there is... so much to be done today."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Gymbr looked slowly up and said quietly: "Come back tonight. We will have a gift for you then. We promise it will be worth your while."

"And another order from a prisoner, wonderful." Luna said ironically, and then she shook her head and turned around, horn glowing and slowly shoving the unlocked prison door open. "Hecate may come down to take samples from thee and to inspect thee. We do not recommend resisting her."

"We shall not. Nor shall we resist Innocence if she desires to come and harm us." Gymbr said calmly, and Luna and Scrivener both shot smoldering glares over their shoulders at the dual entity even as they forced themselves to keep moving forwards, but Gymbr only smiled kindly and said softly: "One day, she will understand that we gave her something even greater than power. We are her savior."

"Congratulations, Gymbr. I am reminded of all the reasons why we shall have thee executed after we are finished dealing with the Pious." Luna growled moodily, but Gymbr only laughed quietly before the sapphire mare swung her horn to the side, slamming the armored door of the cell shut with telekinesis before she shivered a little and muttered to Scrivener Blooms: "Well. Let us get out of this awful dungeon and... off to make deals with the devil."

Scrivener shook his head slowly, and Luna sighed as she dropped her face against his neck, the two walking silently through the otherwise empty prison. For some reason, it was the lack of guards, the empty security station, the ajar and unlocked gates that made it really sink in that... the Nibelung were gone. And how could she really blame the laborers and the workers, for wanting to be part of rebuilding their old culture, for leaving with the Architects that they looked up to as their real leaders?

Luna sighed again, and Scrivener smiled faintly as they walked through the empty halls, made their way slowly upwards. The door to Gymbr's cell was locked, at least, and if anything, the creature seemed to be getting weaker... not to mention the strange sense they had that the god wanted to stick around at least until the Pious were destroyed, even if death would probably be a blessing to the broken dual god.

They headed upwards in silence, into chemical-stained halls that smelled like solvent and were being eaten little-by-little by the cleaner that had been splattered carelessly all over them. They only passed one Clockwork Pony on the way, who was checking the structural stability and how much longer they had before this entire mess started to rot out: whatever this solvent was, there was more than just concentrated bleach in it, and it was rotting out both the wood and the metal.

Narcissa had already 'graciously' renounced her claim on the building itself: once they had gutted it, she and her cronies had all left en masse on their land-trains filled with bleached and piled-up machine parts. The chemical vats had been emptied all over the road, and half of Ponyville now stank of chemical they couldn't entirely get out. And most of the Nibelung had gone with them...

Luna cursed under her breath: she hated that she kept going back to this point but... it was what was hurting the most right now. The betrayal by allies she had come to trust, to depend on to always be there... but no, even Greece had left... had abandoned them.

She'd always thought... well, it didn't matter. Clearly, she'd thought wrong, and it was like a punch in the gut. Even if part of her sympathized and understood, at the same time she was still... mad as hell and almost felt like she should be seeking out some stupid, pointless revenge. But then, as they emerged from the lab and strode out over whitewashed, bleach-stinking and ruined earth, Scrivener Blooms muttered: "We have to... focus on other things."

_Yes, our King of the Night is correct. You do_. murmured a silken, seductive voice through their minds, and Luna shivered a little at the eagerness she heard in Nightmare Moon's tone, seeing a flash of hungry green eyes in her own mind before the passion entity whispered: _I understand your fears, your worries... but focus on the here and now. And remember, that soon... I will be able to help and serve you both even better. In reality as well as here, inside your mind..._

Scrivener Blooms shook his head a little, but both he and Luna forced themselves to keep walking, to not let themselves start worrying about... everything that could go wrong. Everything that felt _guaranteed_ to go wrong in the very near future... but they needed every advantage they could get. And neither pony was going to pretend that Nightmare Moon wasn't precisely a powerful ally.

But Nightmare Moon's shifting had awakened Twilight Sparkle from her own slumber inside them, and they felt her spirit shifting uneasily, doing her best not to question the slope they were slipping down: dangerous as it was for the soul of Twilight Sparkle to spend an extended period of time in her living phylacteries, she had done so for this week to keep her spirit as intact and strong as possible before they transferred it to... whatever Hel had planned on providing for them.

Their soulmate shifted inside them again, and Scrivener and Luna traded small smiles before the sapphire mare said quietly: "Aye. 'Tis not... perhaps there are many reasons to be worried, but all the same we must... do our best and accept these gifts we have been offered. I know 'tis not comfortable. I know there are many risks. But... my family... what other choice do we have? Allow Innocence to 'empower' us as she has begged to do so many times? Attempt to attack the Gates of Heaven without being sure if we truly have the means to destroy them a second time? Throw away a powerful ally simply because she is icky?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener sighed a little, looking over at Luna and saying quietly: "You know that neither of us are arguing. And I know that you're not really trying to convince us, Luna... you're trying to remind yourself of... well, everything you just said. That we kind of have to do this, whether we like it or not. Because the alternative is that... we screw up and die. Well. We screw up, probably get captured, tortured and mutilated, and turned into unwilling servants of the Light to... you know, do the bidding of their True God..."

"Thanks to thee, Scrivy, thou has such a wonderful way of phrasing things." Luna said sourly, glowering at the stallion and bopping him firmly with her horn before she grumbled and buried her face back into his neck, mumbling: "I shall never allow us to be taken prisoner. If I see such a thing beginning to happen, I shall simply cut thy head off, Scrivy, to kill us all."

"Oh. Fantastic, that's... really fantastic." Scrivener Blooms said after a moment, and he felt Twilight Sparkle give her own wince in his mind before the stallion looked awkwardly at the sapphire mare as she simply mumbled into his neck and attempted to chew on him grumpily. "We're going to find you a better way to communicate. Or at least get you a chew toy of some kind."

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna bit the side of his neck firmly, just above his collar, and the stallion grumbled under his breath before a drop of his black blood slid into Luna's maw, rolled teasingly along her tongue... and the winged unicorn shivered as she quickly yanked her head away and spat to the side, both of the ponies shivering as they continued onwards before the mare mumbled: "Idiot Scrivener Blooms. This... all of everything is all thy fault."

"Yes. I'm secret god. I'm the narrator." Scrivener said sourly, and Luna nodded violently a few times and glared at him before the stallion sighed and rolled his eyes, then headbutted her lightly. She huffed and headbutted him back, and the two childishly continued to bump and bodycheck and slap at each other as they continued down the road towards the library.

As foalish as their bickering was, it helped keep the two distracted until they reached the library, and they finally both stopped in mid-shove at each other, hoof resting on Scrivener's shoulder, Talon pressed into the mare's breast. They looked at one-another in silence in front of the door, and then Luna smiled faintly and simply shook her head, their gazes locked as she murmured quietly: "Damnation, Scrivener Blooms... simply, damnation."

The charcoal stallion simply nodded a few times, and Luna sighed softly before she slid her hoof up, turning manufactured conflict into a tight, fierce embrace. Scrivener's Talons silently squeezed through her starry locks and into her back as her hooves trembled against him, before she whispered: "Damnation, Scrivener Blooms. Simply... damnation."

"Damnation." Scrivener agreed quietly, and both ponies closed their eyes, lowering their heads... and then they winced when the library door swung open, turning dumb looks towards Antares Mīrus as he leaned in the doorway with a small smile.

"I knew I smelled self-pity. Come on, guys, get in here, stop... crying and groping each other in public. It's pretty gross." Antares said softly, and Luna smiled faintly despite herself and swung a hoof lightly at her son, but the glossy black unicorn easily reached up and caught it, then squeezed it gently. "It's okay. Or at least... it's going to be."

"Oh, shut up, Antares." Luna mumbled, but she smiled faintly all the same as she shook her head slowly, and then she sighed and yanked her hoof loose before reaching up and firmly ruffling the stallion's mane. "Great idiot."

Antares only grinned and shrugged a little, sitting back, and Luna and Scrivener parted so they could stride into the library. Innocence was seated at the table, looking up at them with a small smile as she twiddled her claws across from Celestia, who had her head lowered as Discombobulation slowly rubbed a hand along his back.

Celestia glanced up from beneath the curtain of her loose ivory braids as they approached, and then she smiled wryly, saying finally: "I think I'm going to give up my left eye. I think that's the one with the worse vision."

"Oh Celestia. Thou... thou great stupid." Luna said softly, shaking her head and smiling faintly at her older sibling, and then she glanced mildly over at Discombobulation, asking softly: "So does thou look forwards to being partner to a girl-Odin?"

"Because I wasn't already." Discombobulation said mildly, and Celestia laughed and shook her head slowly before the chimerical creature added gently: "But whether or not Freya is just a Rule 63 Odin, I'm still going to sit beside her. In fact, I look forwards to you only having one eye, Tia: it means I might be able to actually hide from you."

"You can try, at least, Bob, but you know I track you by much more than just sight. You're distinct... in touch, and energy, and scent..." Celestia leaned slowly towards the chimerical creature, who cleared his throat violently as he reached up and tugged at an invisible collar.

"Well uh, before you start singing _du riechst so gut_ to me in your sultry operatic tones, I should point out that we're expecting company. And I really don't think that Hel wants to show up here to find us all in the middle of some perverse verbal orgy talking about everyone's sights and smells and uh... tastes. That would be rather awkward." Discombobulation said pointedly, before he frowned a little as he saw that Celestia had lost much of her playfulness, her eyes sharp, her head tilted upwards-

"Oh no, no, no worries there, I don't mind at all!" declared a cheerful voice, and Discombobulation paled and jumped, grasping the back of his chair and staring straight ahead as Hel slowly leaned in from behind him, her ice puppet grinning widely and her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Nothing better than a little bit of drama now and then, I think. Internet popcorn and all that. And really, I haven't heard any girl talk in ages and ages!"

Luna glowered at the dark goddess as Scrivener made a bit of a face, and Antares only cocked his head curiously; Innocence, on the other hoof, was now staring at Hel intently, her eyes wide, disbelief and amazement and very palpable fear spreading through her expression before Hel suddenly cooed and vanished in a burst of blue mist, reappearing beside Innocence and grinning widely as she reached a single finger down to calmly stroke along the underside of the mare's chin, making the strange unicorn whimper as the polymorph she had cloaked herself in bled off her body like ink. "Oh, look at you, let me look at you, sweetie! Oh, what a delicious little morsel you are... Innocence, right? What a cute name for a cute little cupcake like yourself!"

Innocence trembled, and Hel chuckled quietly before she smiled coyly, saying softly: "Now, don't give me that look. I won't hurt you... I won't hurt a single hair on your head..." Hel reached up, gently tugging on a single long, loose hair and making Innocence wince a bit as Luna snarled and Scrivener narrowed his own eyes, but Hel smiled kindly over at the two ponies as she suddenly leapt backwards and landed neatly beside Antares, putting her hands on her hips and looking down at the stallion. "And look at you! Aren't you a handsome little boy? Yes, yes, yes, you and I have to talk!"

"Uh... nice to meet you too." Antares said lamely after a moment, and then he cleared his throat and offered a hoof, Hel looking delighted as she dropped with a flump onto her knees so she could take it and shake it firmly. "You know, I expected that you'd be... I dunno. More of a jerk."

"I can be more of a jerk, I can always be more of a jerk. I'm just trying real hard to make a good first impression on you little kiddies, mudpie." Hel said pleasantly, touching her own chest and winking once before she popped back up to her feet. "You little ponies are all so cute! But... okay, okay, stop giving me that look, Freya, we can get right on down to business. Send the little kids away with your cute little boy-toy now."

"Hey! I'm totally like. Not little. I'm not little at all, as a matter of fact." Antares said proudly, raising his head and grinning widely, then he looked seriously over at Luna as she smiled slightly despite herself. "I get that from my Mommy."

"Damned right thou does!" Luna said with equal pride, and Scrivener Blooms dropped his face in one Talon before Luna strode over to her son and threw a foreleg around his shoulders, grinning widely up at Hel. "Antares may stay if he so desires. I shall not make that decision for him... and Innocence... well..."

Luna hesitated at this, and Scrivener looked up as well as the strange unicorn shrank down a little even as a premature blush spread through her cheeks... and then she blinked in surprise when the sapphire mare said softly: "She may also choose whether or not she desires to stay or to leave. She is... I believe she is ready to."

There was silence at this, Celestia grimacing a bit, but then slowly nodding as Innocence sat up uneasily... then flinched when Hel's eyes roved towards her, the goddess studying the strange unicorn intently before she said softly: "Funny. Even after a millennia... Daddy never let me decide anything. In the name of the place named after me, Daddy never even let me help out when it got down to zero hour, and he really needed it... he was always so intent on keeping his secrets. Protecting his hidden kingdoms. With pride and honor and the value of his stupid name. And maybe... oh, just maybe... watching out for his little girl..."

She reached up, silently tapping her own breast a few times with one finger, and then she sighed loudly and easily windmilled her arms, smiling over at Luna. "If they're old enough to stay, then, let 'em stay. I like your kids. I want to get to know 'em better. But remember, it's their choice... and you know that I'm very generous. Very giving. If I wanna say... hey, Innocence, how'd you like the power to turn into a real Tyrant Wyrm? I can make it happen. Or Antares, I can bring your... oh, right, your girlfriend already came back from the dead, nevermind. Damn. Uh. I can make her boobs bigger?"

"Maybe thou should make thine own bigger first." Luna said sourly, and Hel covered her mouth as her eyes went wide, giving a long, drawn out gasp.

Antares, however, only smiled and reached up to pat his mother on the shoulder, saying easily: "Don't worry about _Móðer_ here. She's a little touchy on that subject, that's all. You know, boobs. But we should probably avoid the small subjects..." He ducked under a swipe from Luna. "And instead, let's talk about what's going on with Heaven."

Luna grumbled as she became serious, and Innocence shifted uneasily as Discombobulation carefully slipped down under the table to hide. Celestia, meanwhile, frowned and leaned forwards, opening her mouth, but Hel quickly held up a finger and said gently: "We'll get to all these things in a few moments, my sweets and sours. But if we're going to talk, we're going to do it on my time, on my schedule. And first thing's first... we're all bein' real rude here and keeping someone out of the conversation who really deserves a word in edgewise!"

Hel paused, then she looked back and forth before groaning and slapping at her forehead. "Right! My bad, I forgot the suitcase. Well, if you all believe, if you all _really believe_ with me, we can use my super-duper... okay, okay, stop looking at me like that, I'll just... Mimir's head, why the hell are you all so serious?"

The goddess rolled her eyes at the dark looks she was receiving from Luna, Scrivener, and Celestia, and then she held up a hand and snapped her fingers: there was a spark of energy and a gasp of blue smoke, and it slowly cleared to reveal a violet winged unicorn calmly standing beside the goddess, who grinned widely and said softly, as she gestured easily with both hands to the creature she had summoned: "Ta-da."

The ponies could all only stare, and Antares' sharp eyes roved along it quickly, sizing it up even through the stupefaction he was feeling: this pony body looked almost exactly like Twilight Sparkle. Except there were no stitches, and swirling black tattoos covered her forelegs and ran along either side of her face, like profiles of black flame... _no, wait_...

Antares' sharp eyes narrowed, and then he said quietly: "Runes. There are runes hidden all throughout those tattoos... and... there's something else..."

"Yes, ruin the fun, sport." Hel rolled her eyes, then she absently pointed at Luna and Scrivener before making a firm yanking motion, and both ponies gasped as a sapphire mist was ripped out of their bodies with enough force to stumble them. It formed into a sphere that Hel caught, completely ignoring Celestia even as the ivory mare snarled and leapt to her hooves, and the goddess regarded this for a moment before shrugging and half-turning to slam the sphere of spiritual energy home into the breast of the pony body.

There was a whooshing sound, like flames bursting up through a fireplace, and then the pony body staggered backwards before gasping for breath as violet life filled the mare's eyes. She looked wildly back and forth as Scrivener and Luna looked up dumbly, and then Twilight Sparkle stared down at herself before wildly patting over her breast, mouthing wordlessly as Hel said kindly: "There you go. Kept the seat warm and everything for you, so... should be great to go!"

"I... I feel... alive." Twilight Sparkle whispered, and then she looked down at her hooves, looking back and forth between them before she touched her whole, if tattooed, chest again. "No... I can't feel... a heart, but I feel alive... and there's something inside me..."

"Blood. Bones. Little tiny bacteria. Oxygen and nitrogen. Molecules. Mitochondria. Midi-chlorians. Atomics. Arguing physicists. Pieces of angel, literally, figuratively, metaphorically, theologically." Hel said brightly, then she clapped childishly a few times as the mare stared up at her before the dark goddess nodded wisely. "Oh, wait, no, you just mean the pieces of soulstone in place of your heart. I figured you could use a magic booster. You're like... like a portable generator!"

Twilight Sparkle winced a bit, and then Hel became a little more serious, leaning down and saying quietly as she poked a finger into Twilight Sparkle's nose: "But listen to me. This body of yours is made of rough and tough... uh... we'll call it... 'For-Real Flesh.' FRF is pretty tough and hardy and makes real skin look all wimpy..."

Hel paused, peered over at Antares, then vanished in a puff of icy smog before reappearing beside the unicorn and firmly poking him in the shoulder, making him flinch away as she left a large, ugly red scratch. "See how wimpy that is? Yours won't rip or tear or bruise or bend or break so easy, not one bit. But your energy, and all your magic, well... you're gonna start wearing it out eventually. And even though that same magic is going to help you heal, you're still going to end up in stitches, vanilla cake, so... try and enjoy having a full-fledged real body while you can, right? And maybe Scrivener Blooms there can pump a little of that black goo of his into you. Not that, you gross little ponies. You know what I mean."

Luna grunted as Twilight shifted awkwardly, looking uncomfortably up at the goddess, but Hel only smiled and shrugged before she turned her eyes back towards the sapphire mare as Luna stepped awkwardly forwards and said finally: "Hel, well... as... difficult as this is for me to say... thou hast our thanks for... well... for this. For giving my sweet Twilight Sparkle... a new body, a better body."

"Well, nice to see you have a little gratitude in your muffintop after all." Hel said pleasantly, raising her head and looking with entertainment over at the sapphire mare, who only grumbled and glowered in return. "Okay, okay, don't be such a prissy buttwart. I'm happy you're happy. If you're happy, I'm happy, right? Right! Fantastic!"

Luna grunted, and the goddess grinned widely before she laced her fingers together beside her head and turned her full focus on the sapphire mare, saying softly: "And now, before I start taking pieces away... I suppose I should tell you all about how to make your own For-Real Flesh, and help you guys get started on a body so your inner friend can become your outer friend. But oh, we should have a little extra help... you don't mind me calling the Call Girls, right?"

With that, the Hel puppet held up a hand and snapped its fingers calmly, and a faint chime reverberated through the air before Hel smiled and held her hand out in front of her, long, dexterous fingers stretching out as she flicked them gently: "And now, supplies."

The air twisted strangely on itself, and then a massive black cauldron more than half the height of the puppet appeared in a rumble, Luna and Twilight both staggering backwards and Scrivener Blooms wincing at the sound of the screams that echoed out of the enormous onyx tub. Sin whimpered and almost fell out of her chair as Antares stared in disbelief over the terrible designs depicted over the face of the cauldron, and then Hel waved a hand airily as she grasped the dome-shaped lid sitting atop the cauldron and lifted it off, completely ignoring the burst of violent malevolence and emerald lightning that tore out of it as she said easily: "Oh, don't none of you ponies get your knickers in knots... or... well, whatever it is that ponies wear. Reins, I guess. Halters, probably, too."

She tossed the lid aside and absently held one hand out, a huge, leatherbound black tome appearing in it, and she paged through this quickly, leaning back and humming to herself as sounds of agony continued to well up out of the cauldron. The others were staring in disbelief, but Celestia finally shook herself out and found her voice, saying sharply: "The last thing we need is a dangerous artifact like this-"

"Oh, right, you guys do have a Curse Jar around here somewhere, right? Hey, I'm gonna borrow it. Watch me work my mojo." Hel screwed up her face in concentration, tongue sticking childishly out as she rubbed vigorously at her temple with one hand, and then her sunken eyes gleamed before she snapped her fingers and a large, ancient urn appeared in front of her, Antares and Twilight both wincing and scrambling forwards, but the puppet easily snatched this out of the air and tossed it unhurriedly into the cauldron. "Hey guys, chill out. Sweeties, mommy knows what she's doing, now either be good little muffins for me or get the hell out of my kitchen."

Celestia sighed tiredly and shook her head, but then her eyes were drawn to the doorway as it was flung open and Myre proudly strode inside, her head raised and a wide grin on her face as Dusk, Imago, and Twilight Shadow all calmly followed the Fate into the building. Myre's pride dropped a little when she saw Luna and Scrivener, however, becoming a little shyer, and Hel rolled her eyes before she muttered: "This is what happens when you give puppets emotions and personalities. Oh, Gymbr, you had to go halfway instead of having just cake or biscuits."

Hel paused, then pointed at the four servants, saying mildly: "Go stay out of the way for now, we're a little busy, little lollipops. But Myre, if you really want to make up with Luna and Scrivy, I'll let you donate the biggest chunk of energy to the pot and some of your corruption. Otherwise, for this particular trick, I'm going to be needing some blood donations. So who wants to help bring Nightmare Moon into the real world?"

There was silence for a few moments as Luna and Scrivener both looked up with matching grimaces, and Twilight Sparkle sighed quietly... but before she could step forwards, Antares rose his head and said calmly: "I will."

Luna blinked in surprise, and Scrivener looked dumbly over at his son as Twilight frowned uneasily, but after a moment Antares simply smiled as Hel turned an interested grin on him. "Hey, what can I say? I'm naive, and I'm stupid, and... well, I guess I want to pay back an old debt. She gave me wings, and they were... they were great, like it or not. And she saved me, once upon a time, when I really needed saving and no one else could do it. Sure, maybe she said she would always be there for me, but... the point is she actually showed up. I owe her for that. And I owe her a little bit of trust, too. And even more than that, I guess I owe my parents plenty of trust themselves."

Antares smiled over at Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight, and there was silence before Innocence looked up and said quietly: "Me too. I... I can't just let Tarry... and I mean, if Mom and Dad and Mutt and... I... well, there's..."

Innocence fumbled for her words, then opened her mouth as she started to regain her almost-arrogant composure... but this was blasted back out of her by a simple grin from Hel, the strange unicorn whimpering a little and shrinking a bit again before she swallowed thickly and said finally: "I just want to help."

"Good. That's a good little girl." Hel said warmly, and the dark goddess turned her eyes back down to the book, humming absently as she flipped through a few pages before poking at a sheet thoughtfully. "This recipe should do nice and easy... okay, let's see, first we need to fill the Agony Pot halfway full with... freshly-ground souls! Well, okay, not really. I just wanted to see the reactions."

The goddess looked back and forth, then huffed a bit at the dry looks and glares she received. "None of you guys are any fun whatsoever, you know that? Okay, fine. First, we fill it halfway with carcasses. And lucky for you, I had some demons all specially prepared and stuff."

Hel snapped her fingers, and there was a sick thudding sound inside the cauldron, Twilight shuddering and turning away as Scrivener winced, but Luna and Celestia only looked grimly at the enormous onyx pot, neither surprised... and neither allowing themselves to turn away, remembering all too well some of the more unpleasant old magic of the old days and what it had required. "Okay, next... blood quartz. But you know me, I'm generous, I'm lovely, I'm the best goddamn thing since those incredible little chocolates you can get where they like, have the creamy goodness all up inside them somehow. So we're going to use soulstone instead."

Hel held out a hand, and it glowed faintly as bright blue powder sprinkled out of it and into the groaning, whimpering cauldron, the goddess grinning after a moment before she added sweetly: "And I can hear you out there calling me an old witch, by the way! But that's cool. Witches are cool. They make the most delicious cornbread. Oh, I miss carbohydrates."

Luna grumbled at this, and Celestia only shook her head before asking calmly: "Do we add our blood now? Or do you require other ingredients? Ingredients that perhaps we could actually fetch for you instead of you bending and altering reality-"

"Oh, stop that, Freya, I've got a direct link here and the Pious can't attack along these energy wavelengths. They're too distorted and narrow: it's portals they like to go after." Hel interrupted rudely, and Celestia slowly narrowed her eyes before the goddess added mildly: "And if you're worried about me taking over Nightmare Moon... don't. I'm just mixing up the raw goods. It'll be your responsibility to do the actual magic."

Luna and Scrivener could both feel Nightmare Moon shifting and twisting eagerly inside them, like she was writhing just beneath the surface of their skin. And Twilight Sparkle grimaced a little as she looked up, watching as Hel referred to her spellbook before summoning more strange ingredients out of thin air, pouring what looked like crushed flower petals and bits of bone into the cauldron, as the Lich asked uneasily: "But isn't the mixing itself-"

"Superstition. Whether the baker makes their own dough or not, it's how they shape it and make it and bake it that turns it into a tasty treat." Hel replied mildly, shrugging easily before she glanced at the heavy leatherbound tome again, then cheerfully flung it aside: it would have been almost lackadaisical, except for the fact it landed on the table right in front of Innocence, who flinched back from the book. Luna growled and Celestia leaned over to grasp the tome, but Hel quickly caught their attention as she said sweetly: "Now, honeybuttons, everything happens for a reason, doesn't it? Let the little girl take her looksee if she wants to, that's perfectly well and fine."

Luna growled moodily, but Twilight Sparkle hesitated and bit her lip before she looked over at Sin and said quietly: "Go ahead."

Innocence looked up in surprise at her mother, and Celestia grimaced, but turned her eyes to Hel after a moment as the goddess licked her lips slowly. Luna and Scrivener both shifted uncomfortably, but Antares only smiled, turning his eyes to the goddess as he asked mildly: "Really, a book? That's the best you can do right now?"

"Books are totally evil and subversive. Some of them even have hurtful words." replied Hel seriously, nodding a few times before she pointed at the cauldron and added: "Also, kids, time to add the blood. Come on, I'll give you a choice of cutting yourselves to ribbons and bleeding a pint out, or I can yank a pound of blood out without harming a drop of flesh. That's how that saying goes, right?"

"You're a disgrace." Discombobulation's voice mumbled from beneath the table, and Hel glowered at this before the Draconequus nervously poked his head up from the other side of the furnishing, looking uneasily at Hel as Celestia sighed a little. "The devil has put a penalty on all things we enjoy in life. Either we suffer in health, or we suffer in soul, or we get fat."

"Yeah, speaking from the Devil's standpoint, you guys are just as crappy to me. I mean, seriously, look at me." Hel gestured crankily at her ice puppet. "You think this is fun? You think I have time to twirl my mustache and cackle maniacally and, you know, work every insidious evil known to mortals? You know, I have _feelings_. And every time someone blames me for... this holocaust, that murder, here a toe getting stubbed, there a politician getting elected, well. It hurts. Hurts. _Hurtful_."

"Does thou need a hug?" Luna asked dryly, and Hel looked thoughtful, then nodded a few times and opened her arms, and the sapphire mare said mildly: "Scrivy, go hug her."

The stallion gave a short, sour laugh at this, glaring over at Luna, and Hel rolled her eyes before she instead glowered over at Antares as he approached the whimpering, moaning cauldron. "Your parents are real jerks, kid. So what's it going to be? Cut or dry?"

"Dry." Antares responded, and Hel smiled before she simply flicked a finger at him in a beckoning gesture, and the unicorn frowned up at her before he gargled and leaned forwards, his body beginning to shake and shiver violently. Luna and Scrivener both immediately looked up with matching snarls as Twilight shouted something wordlessly, but Celestia only watched calmly, reaching out a hoof to catch Innocence's shoulder as the strange mare knocked the book out of the way and barely resisted the urge to lunge across the table.

Antares twisted back and forth, and then he grasped at his chest, crying out in pain as red droplets began to spill over his body, his eyes bulging as his shaking form literally began to sweat blood. He gasped, then arched his back, gritting his teeth as Hel held up a hand and the blood that had oozed out of his pores was drawn quickly upwards, a red arc of liquid spilling into the cauldron as the goddess smiled kindly and said softly: "Good sweetie. Good."

"Oh God. You're a bitch." Antares wheezed loudly, then he shook his head briefly before slowly straightening and rubbing at his features with a grimace, turning a sour look towards the dark goddess as she only smiled pleasantly and shrugged easily. "That... that it?"

"Unless you want to bleed some more, but it'll pretty much just be for fun." Hel said cheerfully, and Antares winced and stumbled backwards, the goddess huffing a bit before she glared as Luna and Scrivener started forwards. "Hey, no, we have to be specific here. Innocence next, if she's still willing to donate. Your kids have to give first."

"I... I am." Innocence murmured after a moment, looking uneasily up before she carefully pushed away from the table and strode around it. She gave the goddess a visible berth, which only seemed to make Hel grin all the wider before the strange unicorn held a up a claw, then winced a bit when the goddess leaned towards her eagerly. "N-No. No. I can do this myself."

The dark goddess huffed a bit, but then simply gestured at her, and Sin shrank her head down before she carefully rose her foreleg higher and lowered her horn, breathing slowly as she cut into her limb. Black blood ebbed out of the wound, and the mare slowly drew her head back, her horn glowing brighter and drawing more blood free with a thrum of magic.

The river of dark essence twisted upwards, then swayed around and spilled down into the cauldron, joining the mixture already there and earning a few whimpers from the maw of the dark artifact. Hel smiled at this, and then she clucked her tongue as Sin carefully stepped back and rubbed at the wound, the goddess saying gently: "Pretty good, little girl. I mean, sure, you were a little off... but for all the time you wasted with Gymbr that you could have spent with yours truly, I have to say I'm rather impressed."

Innocence looked uneasily up at this, and then Luna asked sourly: "And now, we add our own, creature? Or art thou going to keep gossiping?"

"Oh stop, you. Besides, no, it's Freya's turn if she wants to contribute to raising the dark and insidious creature she once declared archenemy from the dead and into its own corporeal body." Hel paused, then she winked over at Celestia as the ivory mare glared at her from behind her braided locks. "Oh come on! Do it for the irony! It's good for your liver, you already look so goddamn anemic."

"I'm doing it for my sister. And because I believe that Nightmare Moon is binding herself into a trap." Celestia said evenly, and Hel rolled her eyes before the ivory mare strode forwards, breathing slowly and visibly struggling to calm herself down. It took her a few moments, but Luna was honestly both surprised and impressed that Celestia managed to get herself under control as she looked up, saying quietly: "Take whatever you need from me. I won't resist."

"I plan to, bananacake. But only after this." Hel replied gently, and then she rose a finger and twirled it slowly, and the ivory mare gasped quietly and shivered hard as her body began to shake, Hel adding kindly: "If it's any consolation, dear... I really, really wish that I had a big sister like you. But even if I wasn't All-Daddy's only little girl... I was also All-Daddy's big secret, so... Thor, Loki, all of them never really knew..."

Red droplets began to sweat out of Celestia's body, and the ivory mare gritted her teeth, twisting her head back and forth with a curse of pain before she looked up with a rasp as the blood flowed off her body when Hel simply made a gesture, twisting upwards and spilling into the pot in a crimson rain as the goddess smiled slightly. "Yes. A loyal sister. A loyal queen, too... nothing's more honorable than a monarch loyal to the people, even when the people aren't completely loyal to her."

Celestia slumped a little, eyes fluttering before she shook herself quickly and looked slowly up: while Antares and Innocence had both sat back, the stallion flopped out and wheezing loudly and Innocence rubbing uneasily at her healing foreleg as she shivered a little, the ivory mare had her head raised and was refusing to show any signs of weakness despite the fact she still had streaks of red here and there along her coat, saying evenly: "Stop commenting on everything and do your job."

"Bitch." Hel sounded both entertained and a little impressed all the same, however, looking with interest down at Celestia before she rubbed her hands together and turned towards Luna and Scrivener. "Now, you two are last. No, Twilight Sparkle, not you: your body likely hasn't gotten used to you enough yet to make that blood your real own blood instead of just red tomato paste. You can contribute to the magic afterwards, though, don't you worry your pretty little cabbage."

The violet mare shifted uneasily, and Scrivener and Luna both frowned up at the goddess before Luna asked moodily: "And this is all to create just the body?"

"Yes, cinnaminnamon, it is." Hel reached down and patted Luna several times on the head, and the mare grumbled and swung her soulstone horn grouchily at Hel, making her huff a bit before she flicked Luna's soulstone horn firmly with one finger. It reverberated, and the sapphire mare winced as Scrivener did his best not to shiver at the echoing jangle that ran through his own mind, before the goddess gestured easily at the cauldron. "You two, spill your blood, and don't lick at it, I'll let you have the icing spoons later if you're good little boys."

Luna grumbled grouchily at this as Scrivener Blooms sighed and rolled his eyes, and then the two ponies turned towards the cauldron and pulled themselves up. They shivered a bit, barely able to look over the top of the moaning, crying maw of the black cauldron, and after a moment the two traded uneasy looks before the sapphire mare sighed a little and said wryly: "Well... then let it be done."

They both stretched a foreleg forwards, and then Scrivener began to raise a Talon... but in a quick movement, Luna leaned down and slashed across the stallion's already-extended limb, making him wince and curse as a splatter of blood hailed down into the pot from both Scrivener's leg as well as Luna's own stretched out foreleg as a mirrored cut appeared across it.

The two watched their blood drain down into the pot, both gazing down at the brackish mixture already twisting and swirling itself slowly inside the cauldron before Hel instructed, tone kind but the playfulness gone from her voice: "Now, Scrivener Blooms. Start transforming it. Myre, add your own corruption to the mix, honeypot."

Scrivener shivered a bit as Myre stepped eagerly forwards, hopping up onto the other side of the cauldron and shoving both forelegs forwards as they turned dead black. Dark poison immediately began to flow off the Fate, and she tossed a glance at Scrivener Blooms as he uneasily pushed his own claws down into the turbulent surface of the mixture before she whispered: "Hey guys. I... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Scrivener said quietly, glancing back at the Fate... and right now, he didn't really care if she was just reflecting or not. It was a little bit of comfort at a time when he and Luna kind of needed something else to focus on, and so he only smiled faintly as Luna shoved herself away from the pot and turned away with a grimace, looking moodily towards Hel.

Hel was smiling, though, her arms crossed as all eyes in the room focused on the ice puppet, and then she gestured easily towards the cauldron before saying kindly: "Now, my little candy shop. Give it four, three, two, one... and... okay, you two. That's enough of that Prometheus garbage. We don't want to have to accidentally give Vally-wally any credit, right?"

Scrivener grimaced a bit, and he and Myre both drew back, the Fate shivering once before smiling faintly when the stallion looked at her uneasily. Her body was gaunter, and her consistency was less-fleshy, more bog-like... and for a few moments, the two studied each other before Myre simply dropped her head forwards and murmured: "I'm okay. And ready to keep helping."

"I know you are, honey. I know." Hel said almost soothingly, and then she turned her eyes towards the other Fates and Imago, saying calmly: "The solution is prepared. Now, we're going to put the soul into this Agony Pot, using the same kind of magic that bound you four. But we're going to twist it just a little... isn't that right, Luna Brynhild?"

"We... have the basic idea of what we desire to do, yes. We will take elements of the enchantment used to create the Deathless, and mix with it the spell used to bind and create these... puppets, for wanting of a better term." Luna said finally, looking slowly back and forth along the ponies. Innocence looked surprised, mouthing wordlessly at this as Antares only smiled faintly and Celestia simply nodded, her features not betraying the slightest hint of either approval or recrimination.

"Good. Because this weird black beauty is already intertwined so heavily with you, Luna Brynhild, that's actually easier than tearing her out completely. The body will feel and see and do all the stuff the body's supposed to do, but her consciousness will still stem from you... only we're gonna make her a little more dependent on you. Just keep one thing in mind, sweethearts. If and when you do die... Nightmare Moon will end up being treated like a completely separate entity. And Nightmare Moon, sweet chocolate cookie, part of your payment is when you die, you're gonna end up downstairs." Hel trilled cheerfully, and Luna grimaced at this as Scrivener shifted uneasily: they didn't completely understand the implications, but they sure as hell got the basics: when they died, Nightmare Moon was going to become Hel's personal servant.

Luna felt the shift inside her from Nightmare Moon... and then there was strange twist, like... pride and strength and some mutant honor, as the monster inside her murmured: _That is fine. My entire existence is devoted to serving you, and Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle... I accept that the cost for this act of selfishness is high._

"I suppose I did not expect thou to view a second chance at life as punishment, Nightmare Moon." Luna said softly, and Nightmare Moon only laughed quietly inside her mind before the sapphire mare sighed and shook her head slowly, then looked up and nodded to the dark goddess. "Very well. We agree to thy terms."

Hel smiled at this, bowing to them politely before she gestured easily in the direction of the cauldron. "Then let's take a hop, a skip, a jump forwards into a world of pure and dangerous imagination, my little cinnamon stick. All you have to do is focus on the cauldron while the Fates and Imago are going to get the magic going. The rest of you, you all know how to add your powers to a spell, right? Well, start giving it all the juice you can, because believe you me, this is going to take a hell of a lot of juice to pull off. I don't usually bake me such a savory soufflé after all."

The sapphire mare gave a thin smile in return, feeling a shiver of apprehension run down her spine: for a moment, she felt the impulse to call everything off, to simply... run away. But she steeled herself, refusing to be intimidated, refusing to let the fear of what could happen take her over or the contempt and disgust she felt at needing the help of Hel in order to do something like this. "Very well. Family and... friends. I am indebted to all of thee."

"We're just doing what we were programmed to do. That's all." Imago said softly, smiling over her shoulder, and this made Luna shiver a little as the vainly-beautiful pony's horn began to glow. "Friendship has nothing to do with it."

Dusk and Twilight Shadow both gave the same smiles as they rose their own heads... but Scrivener noticed that Myre didn't. Myre looked at them almost awkwardly, and the stallion wondered silently if this was because she was better at reflecting what they wanted to see... or there really was some spark of individuality inside her struggling to get out.

But a moment later, Myre turned her full attention to the Agony Pot, breathing slowly as her horn began to thrum with the same magic as the others. The cauldron groaned, then cries of pain rose from inside it as a dark aura surrounded the trembling onyx pot, violet and green smoke starting to twist and writhe out of the cauldron's maw.

Luna gritted her teeth, feeling the power of the magic already ripping through the air as Hel looked on eagerly, and then the sapphire mare rose her own horn and added her own energy to the almost-malicious magic she felt writhing and twisting around the Agony Pot. Scrivener Blooms closed his eyes and lowered his head, adding his own strength to Luna as Twilight, Celestia, and Antares all rose their own horns, pouring their magic forwards into the maelstrom of energy.

The Agony Pot clattered and shook, and the screams from inside it intensified as the ponies poured their might forwards. And at the back of the group, Innocence trembled, only watching as the foul smoke poured upwards and the cauldron howled and glowed with growing energy and misery. But then she winced as Hel seemed to appear out of nowhere beside her, the ice puppet catching her by the shoulder as she leaned down and said softly: "Give a little bit, Innocence. Give a little bit. If you wanna _get_, then you gotta _give_."

Innocence looked up, and then she bit her lip before turning her eyes forwards, her horn starting to glow as Hel grinned slightly. Then the ice puppet paced calmly ahead as the energy in the air grew, reality rippling around the pot as it screamed and jumped back and forth and shook, scarring up the floor around it and making the entire world seem to ripple and shake before the goddess called clearly to Luna as she approached her back: "This is gonna sting, Brynhild, but for the love of me, don't lose focus, okay?"

With that, the dark goddess shoved a hand forwards and into Luna's back, her arm glowing as it passed through flesh like rippling water, and Luna's eyes bulged before she bit down and snarled in agony. Her legs threatened to buckle beneath her as she shook and cursed, her head snapping back and forth, but she kept all her focus on just concentrating, concentrating, in spite of that... oh not agony, pain was nothing, but that sense that was like feeling some living thing that had nested inside of her for so many years being grasped and slowly pulled out of the tumor it had made its home, as it mewled and flailed and cried out...

Hel yanked something black, and sickly, and awful-looking out of Luna's back, splattering ooze and blood over her as the sapphire mare gasped and almost fell forwards. Scrivener Blooms winced, and Twilight Sparkle shivered as she fought back against the trembles cascading through her own body and the... the desire to just drop to her knees and cry, almost inexplicable, railing through her like she had just felt Luna lose... a child, not some... other, dark part of her...

The goddess slung the dark, amorphous thing into the Agony Pot, and the screams from inside doubled in volume before a new voice joined the chorus, crying out miserably as the smoke flowing up from the trembling cauldron turned dead black. Energy sparked and pulsed up out of the pot as a ripple rolled through reality: it washed over them all, but it was slow, like a soft but hot wind, a sigh that was felt but went unheard over the shrieks echoing up out of the cauldron.

The Fates and Imago cut off their magic as suddenly as they had begun the spell, and Luna cursed as the recoil that jolted down her horn knocked her on her flank, sending her flopping over with a groan of pain. Scrivener winced and stumbled a little, while Twilight Sparkle simply winced, then looked worriedly over at the sapphire mare as she picked herself up with a curse.

Antares and Celestia had both caught themselves before they could waste too much magical energy focusing on nothing, while Innocence was shaking her head quickly, blushing a bit and her mane singed by the blast of magical energy she had accidentally zapped herself with when the spell had ended. She began to open her mouth, to ask worriedly what was going on as energy flashed and sizzled around the cauldron, but was cut off as Hel slammed the lid back on top of the Agony Pot and it went as still as a grave, immediately losing all sense of energy apart from the ominous malice the artifact exuded. "The oven's hot, and now we let it bake!"

The ponies all looked up, breathing hard, and Hel smiled slightly before she strode calmly over to Luna and reached down to gently poke her nose as the winged unicorn bared her teeth up at the goddess. "And you, sweetie? You're our thermometer."

Luna opened her mouth... and then she frowned a bit, hearing it: the faint whispers of Nightmare Moon, what sounded almost like... "She is in pain. She is in pain, and I feel... I feel bad for her, Hel, and I do not know why!"

"Because when you spend long enough around someone, even if you hate their guts... you kinda start getting used to havin' them there. And when they're not around for you to hate their guts, you miss 'em a little bit." Hel replied kindly, and Luna grimaced a little before the goddess straightened, sighed, then clapped her hands together and said leisurely: "Fates, Imago, go take five, my little poppets. Freya? You and me have to have a nice little chat now."

Celestia grimaced a little as she looked up at Hecate, but then she simply nodded slowly, and Luna growled as she staggered to her hooves. But Hel only gently caught the sapphire mare by the shoulder, leaning down and saying to her softly: "Now come on, cinnamon. You know I'm not going to cause a ruckus now. I could, oh sure, I could... and I know you're just worried too, sweetiebear. But at the same time... this little bit of business is between me and your big sister. Not you."

The sapphire mare cursed under her breath, then she looked down and nodded uneasily before Celestia rose her head and called quietly: "Discombobulation. I could use your... I would please like for you to come with me. And if my little sister wants, she-"

"No, she'll get in the way. You should be happy I'm going to let you take your dolly in with you." Hel said mildly, and then she gestured easily towards the stairs, saying pleasantly: "How about we go have a sit-down up there, away from everyone? We'll go over the ins-and-outs, and then I'll take what's mine and you'll get what's yours. Fair?"

"I... fair enough." Celestia looked out over her family all the same almost longingly, and then she smiled a little when Discombobulation awkwardly wriggled out from under the table to stand beside her, looking lamely down at the ivory pony before she tilted her head towards him, and he silently reached up to gently rest his metal hand amidst her braids. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Tia. I feel very special. Even if I'm also as terrified as a small-time crook faced with the goddamn Batman." Discombobulation said wryly, and then he sighed a little and shook his head before murmuring: "Well, do what you can to do what you ought, and leave hoping and fearing alone."

"Good advice." Celestia said softly, and then she turned her eyes back to Hel, nodding once and saying finally: "I'm ready. My... left eye."

Hel smiled at this, then she reached up and covered her own left eye with one hand, asking mildly: "So do you see the resemblance now?"

For a moment, Celestia frowned... and then, suddenly, she smiled faintly at the bovine-headed puppet, saying quietly: "Actually... I do."

Hel blinked, then drew her hand away, clearing her throat and shifting embarrassedly before she finally looked up and smiled slightly. "You sly _tik_ you. Alright, but let's get going before this gets any more complicated than it already is. You might want to take one last look out at your family, though, for... well, you know why."

Celestia hesitated, then she turned around, surveying them with both eyes silently as Luna smiled faintly to her sister and Scrivener and Twilight both gazed with compassion and respect and... the faintest hint of sorrow. Not just mirrored emotions from Luna, but real familial love for her, for their own reasons... just as Antares and Innocence both looked at her with their own worry and warmth, even if the glossy-black unicorn was doing his best to smile and encourage her silently.

She looked down, both her eyes closing... and then they opened, and she looked up at Discombobulation as he gazed quietly back. His metal fingers stroked her right cheek tenderly, and then he said softly: "The real voyage of discovery consists not in seeking new landscapes, but in having new eyes."

"I only hope I'm brave enough to open them." Celestia said quietly, and then she turned towards Hel and simply nodded to her. The goddess smiled, and then she reached out and gently turned Celestia around and patted her flank to get her moving... and the ivory mare looked back only once as she headed up the stairs, her eyes sweeping over them before she stepped onto the floor above, and was gone.


	59. A Difficult Departure

Chapter Fifty Six: A Difficult Departure

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild were back at the facility, back in the prison cell with Gymbr, and the sapphire mare was looking with both disbelief and... _oh, why pretend otherwise?_ "Damnation. Damnation, Gymbr, this is... I mean, this is... not... bad."

"We missed drawing." both sides of the dual entity said gently, and Luna grumbled grouchily before she enviously looked back at the picture that Gymbr Luna had drawn: it was utterly gorgeous. Perfect, in almost every detail, a full sketch portrait of her family in varying hues of gray, the paper faintly tinted red to make it stand out all the more, making Luna think- "We hope you do not mind that we used our own blood."

Luna slowly stared over the reddened paper, and then she looked sourly up at the creature and said dryly: "And here I thought thou possessed enough magic to simply change the tincture. Well, fantastic, Gymbr. I am made less envious by thy... rather-sordid attention to... 'detail.'"

"We felt it was important. Besides, it makes the line work stand out much clearer... we think that it greatly improves the impact of the overall piece." Gymbr replied pleasantly, both sides of the dual entity straightening and gesturing easily towards the red paper. "We cannot help but note that you are tired, and worn... and worried. Was the meeting with Hel really so unproductive?"

"Nay, 'twas very productive, Gymbr... as I am sure thou art also aware. Thou art no idiot, even if... well, thou art very much an idiot." Luna replied wryly, straightening and shaking her head slowly. "So I will ask thee to get to the point."

Gymbr was quiet for a few moments, and then both halves of the god turned: mimicking each other's motions as Gymbr Scrivener carefully picked up a booklet of papers and held this out to Luna. The sapphire mare frowned uneasily at this, but then took it, even as she began to open her mouth to make some derisive comment... but she was surprised into silence by the sight of the top paper, holding it quickly up before she paged hurriedly through the sketches. "These... I... these are all of the Pious..."

"Yes. We feared our memory would falter, or our hooves would betray us, but neither did: we have provided all the information we can about the different types of Pious we are aware of, and about the Nephilim." Both sides of Gymbr bowed their heads politely, then looked up with calm smiles. "We hope that this will help you in the future."

Luna nodded slowly as she looked uneasily down at the small bestiary, and then she licked her lips before glancing up and asking quietly: "And what does thou desire in return? For I have learned that thou art never without motive."

"Our motive is simple kindness. We desire you to see that we are willing to help. That we may not be friends, but we do not have to be enemies. And we..." The two sides of Gymbr shifted slowly, uncomfortably, before they both sighed softly. "We are prepared to... speak with Hel. We know she desires to meet with us, even if she has not spoken to you of it. But she is known for being difficult in her affairs as well."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare shook her head slowly before she said softly: "We shall mention it to Hel should we see her, but... I do not know if 'tis because, as thou says, Hel has her own ways... or if 'tis because thou has an overinflated sense of self. What would Hel want with thee, Gymbr?"

"Many things. We still have secrets. And if only we could combine again... we could become strong once more. Or at least we would die quickly instead of suffering this slow agony." both sides of Gymbr murmured, and then they silently stretched out their forelegs, mirroring each other... and Luna softened despite herself as she watched the two halves of the singular entity attempt to put hoof and claw together unsuccessfully.

Gymbr Scrivener looked away as Gymbr Luna looked towards him, and the sapphire mare sighed at this pitiful sight: they mirrored even when they just wanted to try and look at each other. That hurt her to see... but all the same, the sapphire mare took a slow breath before she rose her head and asked quietly: "What if we told thou, that we believed thou had become... unnecessary?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then both sides of Gymbr quietly looked up before replying: "We would say that you are making a mistake... but acknowledge it is yours to make. And perhaps... we would be grateful as well. For the unnecessary are cast off, cast down, and destroyed. We will take whatever death you offer: it is all the same in the end."

Luna looked down meditatively, then she turned her eyes upwards and said almost abruptly: "We have begun rallying our forces, Gymbr... we have sent messages out across Equestria to those friends we have that we can count on in this time of need, to begin gathering and readying for another assault on Heaven... one that shall be much longer this time. An... experiment I would rather not delve into the details of is being attempted with Dusk and Imago, and we are forced to rely on Hel's all-too-generous offers of assistance... although at least this time, 'tis very clear why she is so eager to help us. She has many reasons to, after all."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare shook her head slowly before she murmured finally: "But we require more aid. Thou constructed... armies of puppets, when we fought against thee. How quickly can these be constructed? And are there more?"

"There were... but now, since we have been defeated and weakened and the Light knows this... undoubtedly, the Light has attacked the world Kvasir, Foldraumr and ourselves fought so hard to free." Gymbr said quietly, looking up and shaking his head slowly. "We cannot risk travel there, or even attempting to make contact. It will only invite the Pious in."

"We were told that the Light cares not about the mortal worlds, but about Heaven. Perhaps it has left thy blackened world alone... and furthermore, how can thou be okay with simply giving up on thine own kingdom, when it may not even yet face danger?" Luna asked as her eyes narrowed slightly, and both sides of Gymbr laughed quietly and shook their heads almost condescendingly.

"You do not understand, Luna Brynhild... but we do. The Light has achieved its goal, yes: but it will destroy what it senses could threaten it. It will show neither mercy nor compassion, as you do: and we have no attachment to that world, only disappointment that a useful tool has been destroyed." Gymbr replied calmly, both sides of the creature looking evenly up at Luna. "We will not jeopardize the safety of what we have now for the safety of what is already lost and useless."

"Wise words, Gymbr." Scrivener Blooms said ironically, and then he shook his head slowly before looking over at Luna, saying quietly: "We should probably just go."

Luna grunted, but all the same, she found herself hesitating. She studied the wretched, broken pair in front of her, then shook her head slowly and murmured: "'Tis almost like thou hast learned nothing in spite of everything thou hast lost. I see old habits rise anew again and again... is this the fate of all things? To repeat our past mistakes, over and over?"

Gymbr shook their heads at this, then looked up with surprising vehemence, saying sharply: "We are not the Gymbr that was! We do not understand why you insist upon comparing us to him, when we are not! We are not a failure and we are not about to doom ourselves, to end our own story, because of petty foolishness!"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna looked evenly down at the creature before asking quietly: "And despite thy words and promises, was not this very thing the instrument of thy defeat? Thou squabbled with us like a petty tyrant-"

Both sides of Gymbr scrambled up to their hooves, shouting in one cacophonous echo: "We did what had to be done because you would not believe us! We are not to blame! All of this is your own fault for refusing to believe us, for chasing ghosts!"

Luna shook her head in disgust, then traded a look with Scrivener Blooms before she said coldly: "Nay, thou shan't lay this upon our doorstep, creature. Thou art a fool. Thou wert the one who refused to divulge any details, and only now do I truly understand why. 'Twas because of what happened to Kvasir, was it not?"

"He made us promise to tell no one what had happened to him!" Gymbr shouted, and then both sides of the creature shivered violently before dropping their heads, whispering: "He made us promise to keep his secret. And so, we have risked everything to keep our promise, to our... our only friend... who now cavorts the world in eternal torment as the Mad Hatter. Yes, we are a failure. We deserve your hatred. We allowed... anger, and our hunger for power to overwhelm our common sense. But you sided with the Pious over us, over everything we told you, showed you..."

"You showed us nothing, Gymbr. And you took our daughter, and wasted thy time with sick delights and foolishness instead of..." Luna shook her head slowly, clenching her eyes shut. "I still cannot believe that we were used against one-another so effectively. But the Pious... never did they seem... hostile. Not once..."

"Because they are different." Both sides of Gymbr sighed quietly, shaking their heads slowly as they settled uncomfortably back to the ground, their bodies trembling as if just that burst of rage had proven too much for their frail forms to handle. "If you have never seen a color before, how do we describe it to you? They are not creatures easily comprehended, and to understand them is like learning to understand a rainbow from the perspective of the blind."

Gymbr looked down, then gazed silently up with both sets of eyes, saying almost pleadingly: "We are not the Gymbr of that story, or of the past. And we are not even the Gymbr that you defeated... we are better than that now. We do not care if you destroy us... but please. This is all we ask... not to compare us to the failed entity that we once were."

"I make no promises." Luna said moodily, then she shook her head and added distastefully: "And thou art in no position to make any demands, in any event."

"We do not make demands. We... it is a request." Gymbr replied after a moment, both ponies shaking their heads quickly. Luna only looked wryly at the halves of god, and then they both lowered their heads and muttered: "Very well. We... respectfully withdraw our... demand. We only _request _it."

Luna shrugged moodily, then she sighed a little as she looked down at the bestiary of Pious, hesitating before saying finally: "I wish for thou to be honest with us. I wish for thou to... admit thy failing. I wish to hear it, Gymbr, even if thou must just mouth the words... I am sure one of thy faces can do it. Scrivy has always been very good at lying."

Scrivener looked mildly over at Luna, then he turned his own curious eyes back towards Gymbr. The dual god had both heads of both creatures lowered, shifting uneasily back and forth before they both sighed quietly and murmured: "We admit that... Hel was right. It was not only our promise... it was... the power. The power intoxicated us. The power made us question why... you did not simply obey our generosity. The power corrupted us. And it was the power that... we did not desire to let go of. Yes, we wanted to make you both powerful as well, but... we cannot pretend... it was all in ways that we desired. It was all for an end that we desired..."

Gymbr shifted silently, then smiled faintly and murmured: "Antares, for all his insight... does not understand how we could put so much at risk for what must seem like so little. And you pretend that you do not understand... but you do. We know that you do. Because our failing is your failing as well, is it not? The hunger for power... and what you shall do to maintain it. But we... power is all we have ever truly had. Ever been able to truly maintain..."

The dual entity shook their heads slowly, then both sighed and lowered them, saying quietly: "What foolishness. You insulted us. You threatened our power... you did not give us the respect we thought we deserved."

"And thou proved that thou did not deserve it with thine own actions. Thou hast put the world at risk, and thou shall live only for as long as the Pious are present..." Luna stopped, hesitated, then sighed and shook her head slowly, saying finally: "I will... allow thou to try and prove thy honesty in the future, though, Gymbr. And I shall start by passing thy message on to Hel. If she truly does wish to speak to thee... perhaps it will prove thou still has some use after all."

Scrivener Blooms nodded in hesitant agreement, and both sides of Gymbr looked up silently before they hesitated, then said quietly: "Then we shall only thank you, and... wish that we were able to swallow our pride in your example. But we fear that... what is broken with us, cannot be mended. Cannot ever be mended..."

They both looked down silently, and Luna grimaced a little before she swatted Gymbr Luna with the note pages, both sides of the god mirroring each other as they flinched backwards slightly. "Cease whining, 'tis unattractive and thou art already ugly enough as 'tis. Thou cannot fix the past. Thou shall always regret what thou hast done. But thou can at least face the world and the fate thou hast shaped for thyself with a little dignity, creature."

Both sides of Gymbr looked moodily up, then shook their heads slowly before the dual entity replied quietly: "That is much easier said than done. Especially when all we have to do is reflect upon past sins and past mistakes."

Scrivener and Luna traded small smiles, and then the sapphire mare said softly: "And how better to learn the cost of the evils thou hast wrought, creature? But... enough. Scrivy and I have business to attend to. And I admit that I do not entirely mind the idea of allowing thee to marinate in thine own guilt and suffering. Thou hast earned that."

Both sides of Gymbr sighed and lowered their heads, and there was silence for a few moments before Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both shrugged and turned around, pushing through the ajar armored door. Luna hesitated as she looked over her shoulder... then shook her head briefly, flicking her horn and closing it with a rumble as the paper booklet floated beside her. She tossed a quick glance at this notebook, then shook her head briefly before murmuring: "Well, we should return to Twilight, Scrivy. Perhaps by now Celestia is... awake."

"And we can check on that creepy cauldron." Scrivener muttered, then he shook his head briefly and sighed a little, saying wryly: "Well, hey, maybe we'll go out to get a giant bomb and come back to find... Nightmare Moon waiting for us. But I have to wonder how the hell that's going to work... Deathless can't be on different worlds than their, well, master, right?"

Luna grunted turning and gesturing easily at the stallion, and the two fell in step as the sapphire mare said mildly: "I do like how easily thou says the word 'master' these days, Scrivy. 'Tis cute." A pause, and then she added in a quieter voice: "And remember, the Fates can apparently travel as they please... somehow, their spirits must be anchored in those bodies, but... tied all the same. 'Tis... a strange idea. Invulnerability, nearly..."

The sapphire mare glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion looked back at her for a few moments before he shook his head quickly and said dryly: "Hell no. I don't want to know what it's like to have my body destroyed and then reconstituted, thank you."

"Oh, as if thou doesn't go through something like that every time thou becomes a Tyrant Wyrm. Great ninny." Luna slapped at him a few times, and the stallion winced a little and shoved back at her before the two grumbled at one-another. Then they both quieted as they began to make their way up through the halls, and the sapphire mare was unable to stop herself from letting her thoughts start to get the better of her, as she mumbled: "Damnation, Scrivy."

"Damnation." Scrivener agreed quietly, and both ponies sighed a little as they made their way onwards. But even after emerging from the facility, into the usually-welcoming night... they didn't feel all that much better. Not even the sight of the demons on calm patrol alongside ponies helped... it was just a reminder that the Nibelung had left them.

Scrivener and Luna traded faint smiles, then they both shook their heads and forced themselves to keep moving. They reached the library in good time, and pushed the door open to find Twilight Sparkle was going over a theory book with Sin... and for once, it looked like Innocence was striving her hardest to actually pay attention, and maybe even show her mother the respect she deserved.

It was good to see, Luna and Scrivener both smiling as the Lich looked up with a quiet laugh... almost as welcome a sight as Twilight looking so... so vibrant, so alive again, as she gestured gently at the Agony Pot and said softly: "It's finally starting to cool. I don't know what's going to come out of there, but... something in there is developing, just like Hel said it would."

Luna grunted and nodded, then she closed her eyes for a moment... and as if she was listening to the echoes coming from deep within a cavern, she heard something... murmuring sleepily, she thought. Nothing sane, just... something that told her there was still something alive back there.

The mare shook her head briefly, then opened her eyes and turned to ask about Celestia, but Scrivener punched her lightly in the shoulder and instead she huffed and grumbled at the stallion. He looked pointedly back at her, and after a moment Luna rolled her eyes before she drew them back towards Twilight Sparkle, asking instead: "And how hast thou been with our daughter?"

Innocence smiled at this as Twilight gave the two an amused look: this was much more for Sin's benefit than hers, since they were able to share information just from a glance at each other. But maybe that was why the Lich was so glad to answer honestly: "Good. We're getting along well, right Innocence? And we've been able to start on some moderate-level theory work."

"Good." Luna said firmly, and Innocence simply gave an awkward smile and nod before the sapphire mare turned her curious eyes up towards the guest room. "Hast thou sensed Bob?"

"He left a little earlier, but I'm not sure... if Celestia's up, or if he just had to go for a walk. He's been sitting there for... quite some time now. I didn't want to go and check on her, though, I figured... I should leave that to you." Twilight looked up at Luna with an awkward smile and a small shrug, and the sapphire mare nodded slowly after a moment before she sighed a little and turned her thoughtful eyes upwards.

"Well... aye, Celestia may not precisely desire to come and face the day. That is understandable, though..." Luna shook her head briefly before she smiled a little. "Well, come, Scrivener Blooms. Thou can act as my shield in the event that Celestia desires to lash out at something."

"Wonderful. I feel I should point out that if she pummels me, you'll still feel it." Scrivener mumbled, but Luna only shrugged agreeably, making the stallion sigh and drop his head as he said dryly: "So long as I'm the one actually getting beaten on, you're fine, right?"

"Right!" Luna said cheerfully, and Scrivener Blooms grumbled and shook his head again before the sapphire mare became a little more serious, adding finally: "But well... I do not honestly know what we will find when we approach, Scrivy. I do not entirely know what deal that Hel and Celestia... Freya... have made. I only know..."

She looked down, then shook her head briefly before smiling a little over at Scrivener Blooms. "Well, come then. Let us... see what there is to be seen, beetle. I am sure that either way, 'tis time for... for my sister to awaken."

Innocence watched uneasily as her parents headed towards the stairs, and then she looked up with a small blush as Twilight Sparkle gently touched her shoulder, gazing at her softly and saying gently: "Don't worry. It's all going to be okay."

"I... I know that. You don't have to treat me like a filly." Innocence muttered, shrugging the hoof off... not because it made her feel patronized, but because she didn't want to admit how... comforting that was.

Twilight only smiled a little, then turned her own nervous look up towards the second floor... where Scrivener and Luna were now awkwardly sitting in front of the guest room door, the two trading looks before the sapphire mare poked at him a few times with her horn, saying finally: "Well, go ahead then. Open the damned door, Scrivy."

"You. You open the door." Scrivener said awkwardly, and the two slapped at each other for a few moments before they both winced at a loud sigh from inside the room, the stallion mumbling: "I hope we didn't just wake her up."

Luna only shrugged, then said helpfully: "Well, if we did, then she takes to being awoken better than I do. And better than I recall."

"Just open the door." Celestia said tiredly through the wood, and Scrivener and Luna traded another uncomfortable look before the sapphire mare stepped uneasily forwards, grasping the handle and shoving it open.

Celestia was sitting out on the balcony, draped in shadows, looking silently up through the boughs of the tree at the stars above. She sighed quietly again as they entered, Luna becoming more serious, more worried, before the ivory mare turned around... and smiled faintly at the way Luna and Scrivener both flinched despite their best efforts not to. "Yes. I had trouble... looking at myself at first, too... but I think... I'm getting used to it."

The ivory mare strode towards them, and with a flick of her horn, the lanterns around the guest room burst into life. Vibrant, almost sunny light shone over the pallid features of the mare, making the shadows that her curtain of braided mane cast over her features seem all the longer, and the scarring that now surrounded her left eye stand out all the more.

She looked at Scrivener Blooms, who looked uncomfortably back before the ivory mare asked quietly, as she reached up and touched the simple cloth patch covering her eye: "Do you ever get used to it? To people... looking at it. To feeling like their eyes are always staring at it, even if they're just..."

She quieted, looking down and slowly licking her lips, and Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly as he reached up and touched the scarring around his own eye. Then he turned his gaze back up to Celestia, studying her for a few moments before saying finally: "No. You don't, not really."

"I appreciate your honesty." Celestia paused, then she reached up and silently pulled off the plain eye-patch, and both Scrivener and Luna looked up in surprise: Celestia's socket wasn't empty, but now housed not precisely a glass eye, but what looked more like a sphere of blue crystal, and Luna thought that she could see something etched on it, as she frowned and leaned intently forwards...

"It's the sigil used by Hel's Archives." Celestia said calmly, and Luna's eyes widened in shock before the ivory mare smiled faintly as she reached up and touched this crystalline eye. "It's something I don't want to... share with the world, but at the same time... I want to be honest with you both."

She stopped, looking down and murmuring: "I can't see through the crystal. But it emanates... an eerie magic. It is resonating with me and Hel said that it would... help. And also that it was a symbol of our new... friendship. Freya and Hel..."

Celestia shook her head slowly, smiling faintly before she let her hoof drop away as she returned her eye to Luna and Scrivener. "I feel a little... off-balance, still. I don't think I'm having depth perception problems... but I suppose I won't know that for sure until I do some target practice. My head hurts a little, but I feel more..."

The ivory mare looked down thoughtfully, and then she nodded slowly, murmuring: "I feel that with ease, I could act on any impulse..." She reached up, gently stroking under Scrivener's chin and making him wince a bit as Luna smiled despite herself, before she smiled wider when Celestia's hoof dropped away and she simply straightened, looking more like her old, regal self. "But I can also resist the urges. I feel my discipline intact, but... my passion is there. Not tame, but _listening_. I feel... more complete than I ever have before, in spite of..."

Celestia glanced meditatively at her braids, then she simply shook them easily back and forth before her horn glowed brightly, and she smiled as the long, loose braids were tightened and pulled gently but firmly back, then allowed to settle around her, the ivory mare murmuring: "Yes. I haven't lost part of myself at all... no more false, bright colors to hide who I truly am."

She shook her head briefly again, then turned her eyes towards Scrivener and Luna, smiling and studying the two before she said finally: "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you both in my life. You've helped each other and helped me more than I can say, and I just hope that I can repay you both one day somehow."

The ivory mare looked down, then reached up and slowly rubbed at her crystalline eye, and Luna smiled a little as she reached up and gently pulled her sibling's hoof down, squeezing it gently as she said softly: "Now do not poke at it, Celestia. Thou art not a foal. And... I am only glad that we have been able to take this journey together with one-another."

Scrivener smiled a little as Celestia laughed quietly and looked down, nodding slowly as she closed her eyes, and there was a moment of silence before the mare looked up with eye and strange blue crystal, saying softly: "I don't regret it, Luna. I know you're worried about me, and I'm worried about... what might have happened, what the cost might be, and what I might have given Hel... but all the same, I think I'd do it again. I think this is for the best."

"I hope that is truly thou talking, and not the crystal." Luna said wryly, and Celestia shook her head with a small smile before the sapphire mare reached up and gently stroked along the scarred side of her sibling's features. "It... it does not hurt, though, thou art being honest? And thou art neither dizzy nor confused nor-"

"I'm fine, Brynhild. Honestly." All the same, Celestia seemed to enjoy Luna's touch, tilting her face against the hoof and closing her eyes again, and Luna cleared her throat awkwardly before carefully drawing her hoof away, gazing up at the mare with quiet entertainment and a slight grin all the same before the ivory mare answered calmly, despite the way her eye half-opened seductively and she studied them with sultry interest: "No headaches, no major pain. Tenderness, certainly... and I'm a little swollen and sensitive... in certain places..."

"And I suppose thou wants us to take care of that for thee? Naughty Celestia!" Luna said cheerfully, winking up at the ivory mare before she shook her head with a wry grin. "'Tis tempting, I will not lie. But I do not think we have the time for such. And I suppose we should pretend to have some moral ambiguity, still, even if... more and more, I feel that fading."

Luna stopped, then began to look down, but Celestia caught her little sister's chin with her hoof and gently tilted her back up to gaze into her eyes, saying softly: "If that was true, Luna, then you wouldn't have been so worried about what Hel was going to do to me. If you were becoming like Gymbr, you and Scrivener would have taken one of the many, many chances I've given you to turn me into a servant. And I'm only grateful that you and Scrivener have so much strength of character."

Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself at this, trading a faintly-amused look with the sapphire mare before he said softly: "I don't know if we really have that, Celestia. I think we might just both be... well, stubborn, and... determined to at least pretend we can avoid becoming... that."

"Although I wonder whether or not 'tis inevitable..." Luna smiled despite the line of thought she was traveling down, though, looking up and adding softly: "As it seems thou art always inevitably a great prostitute, big sister. Well. Prostitute and dreaded warmonger."

Celestia shook her head slowly, then she gently reached up and squeezed Luna's nose, making her huff and wrinkle up her muzzle like a foal as the ivory mare said softly: "I'm not your First Concubine, and nor am I a warlord... but I am the Queen of the Valkyries, still. I'm Freya, and Vanir, and Aesir, and Celestia. I'm a lot of different things, but most of all... I'm there for you, Brynhild. And you, Scrivener, and Twilight Sparkle and all the rest of our family. And yes, that includes Bob."

She smiled a little, reaching up and gently flicking the key hanging from one ear before she reached down and quietly touched her own stomach. "What do you think Hel would charge for a working womb, Luna?"

"She would ask for whatever thou wert willing to part with... and haggle with thee until thou wert willing to pay even more than thou had thought at first. That is dangerous business, Celestia: besides, perhaps all thou needs is more sex."

"True. I should rule that out first." Celestia agreed thoughtfully, nodding a few times as she licked her lips slowly, and Luna grinned as she shook her head in entertainment before the ivory mare became serious again, gazing down and saying softly: "But business before pleasure. Do you need me to do anything?"

"Aye. Rest, Celestia. Damnation, thou just lost a damned eye. We do not need thee rushing about, making it clear how much better than everyone thou art." Luna said crankily, and the ivory mare smiled a bit before nodding and lifting her eyepatch with telekinesis to carefully slip it on, Luna adding wryly: "And perhaps find thyself a better covering for thy eye. Thou looks a little silly, Freya, with that floppy patch of cloth. Even Big Mac has a better eyepatch than thou does."

Celestia absently reached up and carefully smoothed out the eyepatch, murmuring: "That's true, isn't it? Well, any excuse to talk to a handsome stallion is a welcome one."

"Oh shut up, Freya." Luna huffed and poked at Celestia few times with her soulstone horn, and then winced when Celestia reached up and caught this, then squeezed the spire gently; her expression was compassionate and almost regretful instead of playful, however, as she studied the horn in silence before sighing a bit and smiling faintly.

"We've felt the sting of battle more in these bodies than we ever did as Valkyries." Celestia said softly, and then she gently released the soulstone horn before smiling a little. "Well, Luna. No one can escape it forever, can we? And I suppose we don't have the tenacity that our old bodies did, either."

"'Twas nice to be able to reattach limbs without the use of magic." Luna said wryly, and then she sighed and absently flexed one of her forelegs before looking up with a slight smile. "But I suppose that really, we are very fortunate all-in-all, aye? We have survived things no pony should go through. I suppose if we were luckier, we would not have gone through them at all, but... perhaps this is the price for our livelihood and the great joys we do find and share together."

Celestia nodded in agreement, giving a small smile as she said softly: "I think you're right, Luna. But if it is... I think it's more than fair. We've lived long, interesting lives that have been very hard at times... but I think all the more worthwhile for it. Right, Scrivener Blooms?"

"That's what I tell myself, anyway. You know, to avoid feeling like my life is really just a complete, miserable train wreck." the stallion said mildly, and Luna huffed before bopping him gently with her horn, making him wince a little before he shoved lightly at her. "Don't be a butt."

"Thou art a butt." Luna huffed, and then she reached up and shoved a hoof into his face, the stallion sighing tiredly as she mashed this against his features before she turned a smile to Celestia. "And thou. Thou art also a butt, Celestia. I demand that thou either rests up here or comes down to spend time with thy family. Thou may flirt with Twilight Sparkle and I can make fun of thee for acting so incestuous. 'Twill be good all around."

Both Scrivener and Luna felt Twilight's mental sigh at this, and Celestia smiled slightly before she glanced towards her bed and murmured: "Maybe later. For the moment, I think I'm going to... rest my eyes. I mean... my eye." She shook her head a little, then reached up and touched the patch again. "I don't think I'll ever really get used to that."

The soul-linked ponies gazed up at Celestia, and then Luna grasped Scrivener's face and shoved him around in a circle, making him wince and stagger with a grumble as she declared: "Thou art being too creepy, Scrivy, cease ogling my sister. 'Tis time for us to go and let her rest, we can play more with Freya afterwards. Be a good colt now, Scrivener Blooms."

The stallion sighed grumpily, then winced as Luna shoved him out the door before the sapphire mare hesitated and looked over her shoulder, adding quietly to Celestia: "And thou had best take care of thyself, if only for one damned day. Thou hast all my love, big sister."

The ivory mare smiled softly at this, and then Luna turned and bulled Scrivener Blooms out of the guest room before all-but-flinging him down the steps, the charcoal earth pony staggering wildly for balance before he smacked face-first into the floor and skidded painfully forwards, ending up with his rump in the air.

And then he winced as Luna leapt down and landed awkwardly overtop him, grinning widely with her hooves pinning him down by the center of the back and her body posed awkwardly over his raised rear, the mare saying cheerfully: "Now Scrivy, this is not the time nor the place for that."

Innocence stared dumbly at her parents as Twilight Sparkle dropped her face in a hoof, and then the stallion sighed tiredly before he mumbled: "Well, at least soon we'll all probably be dead."

* * *

The early morning found Luna Brynhild in full armor, checking over the last of her gear: Sting Mk. III was holstered over her back, and her spear _Prúðbikkja_ was floating beside her, spinning slowly as the alicorn speartip sparked with energy. She was standing out in front of the library, while inside, she could sense Twilight Sparkle having one last quick conversation with Innocence.

The door opened behind her, and Luna smiled over her shoulder as Scrivener Blooms emerged, dressed in his own dark armor and with a saddlebag of equipment hanging on one side. They had no real idea what they were getting into, but they were only bringing minimal gear: their one major advantage was that this wouldn't just be a group of ponies, after all, but instead a unit of exceptionally-powerful and varied creatures.

"I think Bob referred to us as Justice League Dark." Scrivener said mildly, and then he hesitated before looking over his shoulder, back into the library: Celestia was seated calmly at the table, drinking a cup of tea, and the Agony Pot was rumbling silently nearby. "I'm... a little worried, to be honest, about what's going to happen with that. Especially since it seems like that's going to hatch while we're gone."

"Hatch. That is not at all a creepy way of putting it, Scrivener Blooms." Luna said dryly, and the stallion shrugged awkwardly before the sapphire mare sighed and mumbled: "Perhaps 'tis so creepy because it works so well to describe what is happening, though. Nightmare Moon... I still hear her, murmuring away. What dreams come to a Nightmare, I wonder... what dark imaginings cavort through her mind, or is she faced with her own trials and tribulations in the darkness?"

"Stop being poetic." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna glared at him before she huffed and swung at him with her horn, but the stallion quickly held up a Talon and winced a bit as she dug a faint scratch along the surface of his metallic foreleg, sending up sparks. "Hey, watch it!"

"Thou should watch it. Thou great stupid. Thou art stupid." Luna grumbled, and then she shook her head quickly before softening as she turned her eyes towards Innocence, who actually looked... almost worried. Of course, it was clear a lot of that was selfish fear, but... all the same, she was still treating Twilight Sparkle... a little better, expressing a little more towards her... "Look at them. It brings me hope, even if... 'tis taking a damned long time."

"Well, after what Innocence lived through... I'm only surprised she hasn't been more... proactive in getting our attention, really. I'm just glad that she still seems to be in there." Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled a bit, drawing his eyes along Twilight Sparkle: her body was enshelled in her own full set of armor, to hopefully help it last a little longer. She was also carrying _Andlitstingar_ under one wing: more out of habit than anything else, really.

Luna glanced up with a smile at _Prúðbikkja_ as the weapon swayed back and forth almost pleasantly, and then the sapphire mare chuckled quietly and shook her head slowly, saying wryly as the spear burst into blue flames before shrinking quickly down as it hid itself in her mane: "'Tis nice that my weapon has a sister, though. And that Twilight Sparkle and I can share these, although I do hope that she uses her damned bell. Also, this reminds me. The bell requires a name. 'Tis thy job to come up with the damnable names, do thy job. Shirker."

Scrivener Blooms sighed at this, rolling his eyes before he said dryly: "How about we call it Luna's Butt? Because that's what it looks like. It has a crack and everything."

Luna slowly narrowed her eyes at Scrivener Blooms, who cleared his throat before awkwardly turning his gaze away, and there was silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare said sourly: "If we were not heading into another world and a dangerous snare, rest assured, Scrivy, I would be beating thee to a pulp right now."

"Guys." Twilight Sparkle said tiredly, and both Luna and Scrivener looked up lamely as the Lich approached the open door, Innocence following uneasily behind her. "I know this is how you work out your stress but... can you try and take things a little more seriously today? We're heading into a pretty rough situation and everything. I'm a little worried."

The two traded awkward looks, and then Innocence volunteered quickly: "I could come with you, too! I'd... I'd be really happy to, to prove how strong I am and... you know..."

"Thou simply does not want to be stuck here with Antares and Celestia and creepy Nightmare Moon and her creepy egg." Luna interrupted mildly, and Innocence made a bit of a face before the sapphire mare shrugged and looked meditatively past her daughter towards the approaching ivory mare. "Methinks thou scares my daughter, sister one-eye. I cannot entirely blame her."

"I used to scare you, too." Celestia said softly, and Luna opened her mouth... before the ivory mare leaned suddenly forwards, her three swords appearing in flares of golden light positioned around Luna's head, and the sapphire mare froze up as her eyes widened in shock before Celestia winked, and the mismatched triplets withdrew before vanishing from existence one after the other. "I see that I still can, too."

Luna huffed and grumbled even as a faint blush suffused her cheeks, before all attention was thankfully drawn by a clanking sound and a voice asking sourly: "Are you ready to go, or did you just send these little dollies over to annoy me?"

The sapphire mare rolled her eyes as she turned towards Hecate, who was striding grouchily towards them with the Three Fates half-escorting her. Then Luna couldn't help but grin wryly, noting how Lucy was attached to the mechanical goddess' hip and wrist, chain slack to give her arm plenty of freedom to move. The butt of a massive rifle was sticking up over one shoulder, and the cable-and-lightning mane of the mare was twisting back and forth, betraying maybe a hint of nervousness in spite of her vindictive glower.

"Is that thy autogun?" Luna asked curiously, and then she paused before asking mildly: "If thou has such a contempt for these designs, why art thou bringing it at all? Thou art a giant, metal, angry Celestia. I am somehow certain even Freya would hesitate to quarrel with thee, Hecate, without the fancy toys... or art thou just finally going to confess thy desire to simply smash things?"

"Because even I can take pleasure in the delicious irony of smashing Valthrudnir's 'advanced' technologies with these brutal clubs designed by you savages." Hecate said distastefully, and then she flexed a metallic claw slowly, adding moodily: "Let's just get moving. We're losing time."

There was a quiet chuckle at this, and then Luna smiled warmly over at the sight of Kismet approaching, his silver claws gently cradling the tome he always carried as he joined them. "We should take care, not make haste: the enemy moves only as quickly as we ourselves do. It is precision that will make the difference."

Hecate only looked contemptibly over at Kismet, and then Luna turned around to face Celestia, studying her before she asked quietly: "Will thou be alright here, by thyself?"

"I have Innocence with me, and Antares will be here too, running back and forth between Subterra and Ponyvile... yes, with Prestige. We're going to be careful." Celestia promised, and Luna nodded hesitantly before she turned around, looking between Kismet and Hecate as the ivory mare stepped past Innocence and up beside her sibling, smiling a little between the two tall entities. "Take care of my sister. And thank you both for doing this."

"I'm not doing it for anyone other than myself, Celestia." Hecate said moodily, and then she shook her head before crossing her metal arms, glowering over at Kismet as the death entity simply shrugged. "You're pathetic. This is exactly why you were made into a slave."

"Not quite, Hecate, but I cannot hold your damaged view of the world against you. Betrayal and hurt can make us wound ourselves worse than any outside force ever could." Kismet bowed his head towards her politely, and Hecate rolled her eyes before moodily looking away. "Are we waiting on anyone else, Luna Brynhild?"

"Nay. I did desire to ask more, but... 'tis better to leave Morning Glory in Subterra, to protect Taruos and help manage Heaven's army while Terra is still... gone." The sapphire mare shook her head briefly, murmuring quietly: "Perhaps we should contact the Ironjaw upon our return. They may know how to find her. But then again, for all we know, she could be in some sanctuary, safe and sound."

"Hel likely knows where Terra is. She just hasn't felt like it was necessary to inform us." Celestia said quietly, and Luna grunted in agreement before the ivory mare smiled a little. "I think between yourselves you're well-equipped to handle any situation you might get into. Will you be taking any of the Fates with you?"

Luna looked thoughtful at this, turning her eyes hesitantly towards the three strange pseudo-puppets, who all looked eagerly up... and then the sapphire mare shook her head with a grunt. Dusk and Twilight Shadow continued to smile as if their aid hadn't just been rejected, while Myre did shift and look a little downcast... but again, there was that needling question of reflection there, and Luna studied her for a few moments before saying finally: "'Tis better they stay here. The Pious may not make an attack, but... there are many other worries to be had as well."

"Don't worry, little sister. I'm not going to have too much fun while you're gone." Celestia said softly, and Luna gave her sibling a wry smile. Then they both reached up a front hoof to punch firmly together, the ivory mare adding quietly: "Don't rush into Heaven without me."

"Nay, sister, I shan't." Luna nodded firmly once, then she turned her eyes towards the Fates, asking calmly: "Can thou and thy so-called sisters open the portal for us, Dusk? Or should we call Imago as well?"

"We can open the Bifrost ourselves." Dusk said calmly, bowing her head politely, and Luna nodded firmly before she simply gestured at the Three Fates, and Dusk and Twilight Shadow both turned with hesitation, raising their heads high. Myre was a little slower to respond, looking for a moment like she wanted to say something, but then she quickly staggered around in a circle as well and joined the other strange servants in starting to focus on their magic.

Innocence bit her lip even as her parents turned their eyes to her, and then Scrivener Blooms said softly: "Be good for Celestia, kiddo. Help her with things around here. Strength... _real_ strength... comes with a lot of responsibility."

Luna grunted in agreement as Twilight Sparkle smiled a little, and Innocence grumbled as she shifted a bit, mumbling: "I... I know, I'm going to help, I am. I'm not a filly."

"I know. But we all need a reminder sometimes." Twilight replied gently, and the strange unicorn smiled awkwardly. "Just do the best you can, okay? I know that'll be more than enough. We'll be counting on you, Innocence."

There was something in Twilight's tone that made this less patronizing, and more... honest. And it made Innocence blush and drop her head a little, nodding awkwardly a few times before she shifted almost uncomfortably back and forth and pawed a claw nervously at the ground. But Twilight only gave her daughter another reassuring smile before she looked up as Hecate said moodily: "Stop simpering. They've almost opened the portal."

"I hope thy bucket of bolts body will hold up under the duress of the Bifrost. And Kismet, I look forwards to watching thou run." Luna added with relish, and Kismet simply half-bowed politely... then simply vanished in a puff of black smoke, and the winged unicorn scowled horribly at this as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly. "Oh horrible cheat."

But before Luna could lament or complain any further, there was a rumble through the air before a cyclone of golden fire tore suddenly and violently up from the ground, smashing into the air itself and shattering it like glass before it transformed into a rainbow shrouded with white flames. And without hesitation, the sapphire winged unicorn lunged forwards, charging straight for this as Twilight and Scrivener followed, Hecate rolling her eyes in distaste before she loped forwards after them, her heavy metal body moving with surprising nimbleness.

They headed up into the hole in reality, passing into it and charging through the tunnel between realities, Hecate cursing as her mane of lightning sparked with a multitude of colors and she grabbed convulsively at her body as she ran. The Bifrost's energies were making her glow, loose pieces of metal twisting upwards like paper to pop free from her form as they rushed onwards.

It was seconds, and it was both too short and too long before they ripped through reality and leapt down the other side of the rainbow bridge, running down the ramp to hit the ground and skid to a halt, Kismet reappearing as Hecate touched the ground last and visibly shrugged off the magic effects of the Bifrost, as the rainbow bridge behind them shattered and dissolved.

Luna looked meditatively back and forth at the wilderness around them: they had landed in some sort of scrubland, sparse and unwelcoming, bordered on all sides by tall and distant cliffs... and... "This does not feel entirely like Equestria. I... I can almost recognize this place, but all the same..."

"Problem." Hecate interrupted moodily, and Lucy fell to the ground with a heavy clank against the dust and hardened earth, the three ponies turning around as Kismet looked up with palpable sorrow.

The hole in reality hadn't vanished, even though the Bifrost had: on the contrary, it had grown larger, the ends of it flaking as cracks spread through the thin air around it, pulsing like a sick, diseased wound. Luna snarled as a terrible white light started to glow out of the hole, and then she snapped her horn to the side, _Prúðbikkja_ tearing out of her mane and expanding to full size.

Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms dropped into ready positions on either side of the mare as the stallion dug his claws into the ground, the sandy earth rippling before transforming rapidly into black mire, and Hecate slowly ran Lucy's chain through her metal claws as she narrowed her eyes and smiled coldly. Kismet, meanwhile, simply shifted his tome to one claw as he flicked the other to the side, an ashen wand appearing in it as he said calmly: "If I may make a suggestion... as I am the least suited for combat here, I will do my best to ward our location while you..."

"Deal with the garbage." Hecate said coldly, and then she smiled ruthlessly as several Pious glided out of the trembling wound in reality, sailing down to the ground with an awful, unnatural grace. "Try and keep at least one alive. I've always wondered whether or not I could make a zealot talk."

"The heretics. The blasphemers. End their lives, or make them see:make them understand that all must be one with Lord God, and Lord God must become one with all. They will either feel God's Love or God's Wrath." said one of the Pious softly, and the other two Angels of Greater Heaven immediately lunged forwards, their bony, wing-like appendages seeming to grasp into the air itself to fling them forwards as they stretched their long-fingered hands eagerly forwards-

Lucy smashed directly into the face of one of the angels, knocking it flat on its back before Hecate snarled and lashed the heavy spiked ball down, slamming it into the stomach of the Pious before she jerked the chain hard to the side to try and lash the weapon into another angel.

It caught another Pious across the face, but the third quickly halted and leaned calmly backwards, narrowly avoiding both whipping ball-and-chain and the flung body of the angel that had been caught by the weapon.

Then the Pious flung itself forwards again, and Luna leapt forwards to meet it as Scrivener gritted his teeth: despite its grievous wounds, the Pious that Hecate had crushed into the ground was calmly climbing to its feet, looking as unfettered over the bloody, gaping injuries as a dragon would be over a few bruised scales. And worse, three more Pious managed to leap in through the wound in reality before the hole in the sky shuddered and imploded in a burst of sound.

_Prúðbikkja_ stabbed forwards towards a Pious, but the angel easily caught the spear by the neck before one long, bony wing-frame stabbed viciously down towards Luna's face: the sapphire mare deflected the attack with a flick of her soulstone horn, however, and then the spire flashed as the alicorn speartip at the end of the weapon glowed brightly before unleashing a tremendous surge of energy, lightning ripping through the Pious and setting it aflame, knocking the angel staggering backwards with a hiss of what sounded almost like pain.

Hecate slung the spiked ball forwards again with a cold grin, and when a Pious attempted to dodge, her horn gave a flash to redirect the weapon with telekinesis and slam it directly into the face of the angel, knocking it flat. This time, instead of driving the weapon down into the angel, Hecate yanked Lucy back to her claw as her horn glowed brightly, and massive spikes of rock ripped up from the ground, tearing through the angel and shredding it apart as she said coldly: "They're fragile."

Scrivener Blooms grunted as he launched several needles of corruption at one of the Pious, keeping it at a distance as Twilight Sparkle snapped her horn out, driving another two backwards with a wave of blue flames. Then both Lich and stallion winced, matching cuts forming along their faces that not just blood, but energy steamed out of, as Luna's own head twisted to the side from being slashed by one of the Pious' wing appendages.

She snarled in fury, despite the fact that part of her was shocked at how much energy she had felt siphoned out from the angel's touch. But fury provided her with more strength as she stabbed her spear violently forwards once, twice, thrice towards the angel, driving the faceless Pious backwards before Luna suddenly leapt forwards as her weapon twisted around in midair, catching it and using it as an axle to swing herself beneath and slam both rear hooves into the face of the angel of Greater Heaven.

The creature was knocked staggering as its features cracked... then its faceless visor shattered like glass as it reached up to cover itself for a moment before slowly raising its head, a single massive, bulbous eye staring out of fish-like gray flesh straight at Luna, as two smaller eyes to either side of this central glaring organ wildly rolled back and forth.

Luna wrinkled her muzzle in disgust: but thanks to the 'anatomical model' Hel had provided them with and Gymbr's own drawings, the only surprise came from how accurate they had both been. All the same, it was a repulsive sight, as the Angel of Greater Heaven straightened and calmly brushed broken visor away... a strange gesture, since the little that remained of the faceless mask was bleeding, like the protective covering was some kind of enormous, tumorous eyelid.

The sapphire mare charged forwards, and the Pious' eyes focused on her as its upper appendages stabbed cruelly down towards her, but _Prúðbikkja_ shot between the mare and the angel and deflected the attack before Luna snapped her horn fiercely forwards, sending a sapphire fireball into the face of the Pious and blowing it off its feet.

As Luna reengaged the angel, Twilight Sparkle ducked under a reaping slash from one Pious' wing-frame, then she flicked her horn, summoning thorny vines and brambles that tore out of the earth and seized around the angel to drag it face-first down into the ground. Immediately, the creature began to tear itself free, seizing into the vines with its long, gangly claws to drain the life out of the organic as its wing appendages slashed and hacked at the ivy around it.

Twilight winced as another Pious quickly leapt in towards her: they were terribly fast and almost shockingly-vicious in spite of how calm and emotionless they seemed. The Lich was barely able to avoid a grab from the creature before its upper limbs slashed towards her in an attempt to rend her head from her shoulders, and the Lich ducked low before arching her back as she let out a snarl of exertion at the spell she unleashed.

A massive blast of earth and stone ripped upwards, sending the Pious rocketing into the air before it flumped bonelessly backwards, and Twilight gasped as she staggered backwards, recoil zapping over her horn. Too late, she realized the other Pious had clawed its way up to its feet and was diving towards her, and she couldn't call up another spell in time, which left-

On instinct, she summoned something her mind had forgotten but her spirit was well-aware of, and as her head twisted to the side, her massive Reaper's Bell appeared in a burst of black smoke before it slammed into the side of the Pious with a crunch like a beetle being crushed underhoof, sending it flopping to the ground before the Lich winced as the bell awkwardly followed the angel down, crashing and rolling over it, flattening what little hadn't been smashed by the initial blow.

Twilight blinked a few times, as Scrivener Blooms did his best to ignore the distraction for now. But even as he slammed both Talons down into the face of a Pious and drove it headfirst into the ground, he made a mental note to harass Twilight Sparkle later as he ducked beneath a wild swing of one wing appendage before driving a metal fist down into the creature's head hard enough to shatter its visor and either kill it or knock it unconscious.

Hecate slung Lucy towards a Pious that had already been badly battered, but the angel knocked the spiked ball aside, despite the fact that its limb was almost torn off its body by the impact of the weapon. All the same, it stumbled into a charge that let it leap forwards and slash a claw down at Hecate, the mechanical goddess snarling in fury as its claw tore through her mane before ripping a gash in her breastplate. "Worthless swine!"

Hecate dropped Lucy as her other claw shot up and seized into the Pious' throat, crushing down and bending it backwards... then grimacing in disgust as, even as she rose her other claw, the Pious' neck snapped from the strength of her grip alone. All the same, she reached forwards and seized it by the face, then forcefully turned its head in one direction as she crushed down and pulled on its neck in the other, causing a grisly ripping sound and a hail of blood to slosh out from the nearly-wrenched-in-half head before she slung the corpse to the ground.

The remaining two Pious both suddenly drew back: one had been flanking Hecate, and the other was covered in stab wounds from fighting Luna. They both seemed like they had lost their taste for combat, though, and for a moment, Luna started to grin... before staring in horror as three massive metal sarcophagi all fell from the sky, crashing down one after the other into the ground as they trembled with malevolent energies.

"Glory be to the True God of Light, he who directs us and instructs our holy mission here in the name of He Of Many Countless Faces. May our sacrifice bring glory to the Light." both Pious said in perfect synchronization, and then they both calmly reached up and simply tore out their throats in the same moment. They managed to stay standing for a few moments, Luna's eyes widening in disbelief before both bodies toppled backwards in dying sprawls, the wing-frame of one angel stroking down the metal face of one casket.

The three iron maidens groaned, before runes began to ripple up along them as screaming and eager howling sounded from the coffins, all three metal prisons beginning to shake violently. Luna snarled and readied herself before heavy black chains swirled up around one iron maiden, crisscrossing over it as Kismet said clearly from the safe distance he was standing at: "I cannot promise anything, but I will do my best to at least prevent one of these from opening."

"Damned Great Reaper, what grand help thou art!" Luna growled, but she was grinning slightly all the same as she readied herself. _Prúðbikkja_ rose high as Scrivener dugs his claws into the mire, absorbing energy out of it and feeling his muscles flex and bulge as he bared sharp teeth, and Twilight readied herself on Luna's other side, unconsciously bringing her enormous bell to hover beside her.

Hecate snorted as she dropped the spiked ball to catch the chain, spinning it calmly at her side as her eyes flashed coldly, saying icily as the runes continued to spread along two of the caskets as they vibrated all the harder, but the third fell still as it was sealed by the black chains: "Nephilim, correct? What a waste of their precious resources."

Howls came from both iron maidens as the runes finished spreading over them, and then flickered out of existence as the prisons popped open. Both coffins fell still, gasping and rasping the only sounds coming from both metal sarcophagi before the doors of both were pushed slowly open as the Nephilim began to unfold themselves from their too-small caskets.

They were both terribly tall, terribly thin, draped in chains as the other had been, but they both had their differences as well: one had draconic, warped features with an uneven mishmash of eyes on either side of its face, clumped and running together like an oil painting that had been splashed with wine. This one gargled, shaking its ugly head back and forth, a single large horn twisting out of one side of its skull and giving it a freakish half-halo that several strips of ripped cloth dangled from.

It had one large, leathery wing that flapped on one side of its body, while the other was just a skeletal, bony frame. There were ugly patches of scale here and there over its body, and Scrivener shivered a bit as he saw what he could become in that monster: half-freak, half-puppet, and now nothing but a mindless thrall bent on hurting others because it had been ordered to.

The other Nephilim was blindfolded and more securely bound, its limbs forcibly folded up in front of its body and chained together, and then its wrists bound by a single large, iron ring that was hooked onto another metal loop on the collar around the beast's neck. This one had some kind of shell-like, jagged-edged protrusion over its back, and long, ragged hair fell around its shoulders as it rasped for breath through oversized jaws, looking back and forth hungrily before its glare settled on Hecate through its blindfold as the mechanical goddess stepped fearlessly forwards.

Without hesitating, Hecate slung Lucy at the monsters... and the weapon bounced off some kind of invisible shielding protecting the blind Nephilim, as the half-dragon one belched smoke and turned its drooling features towards Hecate as well. But the mechanical goddess was unperturbed even as she caught the spiked ball in one steel claw, saying coldly: "Good. Better fodder."

"Do not underestimate them, Hecate. The Nephilim are strong, even if brittle. Bricks may be crushed but one still does not try to get struck in the face by them." Luna muttered, and Hecate only snorted as Luna grimaced and then flicked her horn sharply out, sending a blast of lightning hammering into the draconic Nephilim before it chained quickly towards the blind Nephilim.

The blast of electricity only struck the shielding that surrounded the creature, however, uselessly sparking over the translucent shell protecting the creature but making the forcefield around it glow a faint blue, Luna snarling as Hecate said distastefully: "Wonderful. Kinetic and energetic interruption. We'll have to smash through its barrier."

Twilight opened her mouth to ask a question, but she was cut off as the half-dragon Nephilim roared before charging forwards, leaning aggressively towards the ponies and breathing out a gout of smoke and sulphurous red flame, the violet mare's eyes widening in shock. The monster was burning itself with its own heat and fire, but it clearly didn't care as it charged through its own wreathing path of hellfire, breathing more in their direction-

Scrivener Blooms slammed his Talons into the mire with a grimace, and a wall of black ooze burst up before solidifying into black stone, the flames battering uselessly against this before Luna grinned savagely and snapped her horn downwards as Scrivener focused a raw burst of energy through the wall, shattering it into black splinters that flew in a telekinetic torrent into the charging Nephilim.

The half-dragon was knocked sprawling, but in spite of the shrapnel sticking out of its body, the roar from the creature was clearly more one of frustration than of pain. It shook back and forth on the ground as Luna began to lean forwards, but then she and Twilight Sparkle were both driven backwards by a scream from the blind Nephilim that tore into their minds and made their horns spark painfully with toxic energies.

The sapphire mare shook her head wildly back and forth, her senses reeling, nausea ripping through her stomach as Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth... and then, to his surprise, Lucy shot past the stallion's head and smashed into the invisible barrier, bouncing off it before Hecate lashed the chain down to strike the forcefield hard enough with the spiked ball to leave cracks in it. But the damage to the shield healed almost immediately, even if the blind Nephilim turned its attention back towards the metallic goddess and unleashed another focused, sonic scream.

Hecate grimaced, her mane sparking and her horn pulsing once, but then she replied by simply flinging Lucy forwards again, hammering into the forcefield and making the blind Nephilim hiss as it winced away from the impact to its protective shell. "It's not antimagic, but you weak little ponies are so sensitive that-"

She was interrupted by a blast of flames ripping up beneath her metal hooves, knocking her staggering backwards with a squeal of machinery before she stomped down and steadied herself, glaring furiously at the half-dragon Nephilim as it hissed loudly, its claws buried into the ground as cracks pulsed with magmatic light in the earth around it. Hecate snarled, then flung Lucy at the Nephilim's face: the spiked ball crashed into this with a sickening crack, almost knocking it onto its side, but one of the half-angel's claws shot up lightning fast and seized the chain just behind the spiked ball, the Nephilim hissing in fury before yanking viciously on this.

Hecate seized the chain anchored to her wrist with one claw, jerking back on it with a snarl as her metallic body flexed and machinery growled beneath her steel shell, as Luna and Twilight shook off the last of the poisonous magic. Then the sapphire mare glanced quickly at the Lich, who nodded sharply to the mental order she received, picking up her heavy bell with only a thought and rushing quickly off to the side.

The blind Nephilim howled at Hecate: one long, awful, focused scream that almost made the air literally ripple, and Hecate roared in frustration and pain as her body quivered, electricity sparking here and there over her metal form as the other Nephilim hauled itself up to its feet by the chain of her weapon and began to slowly drag itself closer to her, snarling as it yanked hand-over-hand towards the goddess. And Hecate couldn't lash out with magic, was almost paralyzed by the screaming angel as the half-dragon slowly closed in, growling eagerly all the while.

Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth before he slammed his Talons into the ground, a black ripple tearing through the earth before the ground exploded upwards beneath the half-dragon, massive black spikes of crystallized mire ripping up into its stomach as it howled in misery and dropped the chain. Hecate's eyes widened, and Scrivener began to lean forwards... then arched his back with a howl of agony as the blind Nephilim dragged its hypersonic, focused howl away from Hecate to instead wash over the charcoal earth pony, grabbing at his ears and shaking his head wildly back and forth as Luna staggered and Twilight gargled, stumbling stupidly and nearly falling on her face as her heavy bell clanked down to the ground beside her.

The half-dragon Nephilim turned towards Scrivener with a snarl even as it hugged itself with one arm, almost falling over as it tore itself off the spikes and turned towards the stallion. It began to open its maw... and then Hecate snapped Lucy up off the ground and swung it viciously out as the sphere at the end glowed with telekinesis, the chain wrapping several times around the Nephilim's throat before the spiked ball smacked into the skull of the half-dragon, and then the monster was yanked down to the ground with a squeal before beginning to scream and convulse as electricity burst out of the sphere and sparked violently along the chain.

The blind Nephilim turned back towards Hecate, gasping for breath for a moment before leaning forwards and screaming at her, and the mechanical goddess cursed but refused to give in this time, slowly beginning to drag the tormenting, electrified half-dragon towards her. The blind Nephilim's screams turned into a snarl, and then it anchored itself before howling viciously at Hecate, the waves of force and sound almost knocking her off her metal hooves as lightning sparked around her collar and over her trembling steel body.

Machinery began to grind and whine inside of her, her frame jittering, plates of metal starting to come loose as the half-dragon Nephilim gurgled on the ground and slowly started to try and pull itself loose... and then Twilight Sparkle's bell slammed into the back of the blind Nephilim's shield, the ring sounding even over the screams and cutting the monster off as it hissed loudly and flexed as if in pain, arching its back as cracks formed through the forcefield around it before Twilight Sparkle snarled and slammed her massive Reaper's Bell into the shield again with all the strength she could muster.

The forcefield shattered in a blast of energy, Twilight Sparkle and her instrument both flung high into the air before they crashed down one after the other, the Lich flinching in pain as the massive bell sounded and sent vibrations rippling through her very spirit. But the blind Nephilim fell to its knees with a gasp, blood running from beneath its blindfold as it shivered, paralyzed for a moment.

Hecate grinned savagely at this, then she roared as she yanked back on the chain, ripping the limp half-dragon into the air and yanking him past her before she stepped forwards and swung the weapon down on a cruel arc, the Nephilim's neck snapping before it crashed down into its blind kindred.

There was a sickening crunch... and then a tremendous double-blast: first of fire, then of sound and force. The ponies were knocked sprawling as Hecate covered her face with a forearm and a grimace, Lucy shooting out of the pillar of flames that spiraled up towards the sky before she absently yanked her arm to the side and swung the spiked ball down into the ground with a thud nearby, not caring that she almost clobbered Luna with it.

Scrivener, Twilight, and Luna could only stare at the pillar of flame that was still erupting towards the sky, smaller blasts sounding now and then throughout it as a long, awful cry of agony and hatred and... perhaps the faintest bit of relief rose up from the firestorm. They watched as it twisted into a tornado that spun lazily on the spot before beginning to spread outwards... but as it spread, it lost cohesion, fading even as it grew until it was nothing but embers floating harmlessly down through the sky, as the sound of the eruption faded slowly from the air.

Scrivener and Luna traded dumb looks as Twilight Sparkle shook herself briefly out, then she blinked a few times and slowly rubbed at her face, asking hesitantly: "Is... is everyone alright?"

Hecate grunted, and Kismet nodded politely to the Lich, replying as he lowered his wand: "For the moment. But we still have one difficulty to take care of, and my seals will not last forever."

Twilight looked uneasily towards the iron maidens: one of them had been torn to pieces by the storm of fire and sound, but the other two had both simply been battered backwards: one lay sprawled with its doors open, and the other was trembling on its back, faint gargles coming from inside it as the black chains holding it shut rippled strangely. But Twilight could sense the magic was starting to give out, and when it did, the iron maiden would probably start to open again...

"The tormented soul inside is contained more by magic than by metal. Its powers are suppressed within the cage... this is our best and only chance to offer it a quick release." Kismet said quietly, and Twilight frowned as she looked over at the Great Reaper, but he simply shook his head and gazed back towards the Lich with softness in his glowing golden eyes. "It is not something I would promote if we had another choice; but the other choice in this matter would leave us in grave danger. I cannot disrupt the magic in this air for much longer, any more than I can keep the creature caged forever. Do it a kindness: release it."

"I'll do it." Hecate said coldly, raising a claw, but Luna shook her head and strode forwards, glowering at the mechanical goddess.

"Nay, we shall do it. And we shall do it quickly." Luna muttered, shaking her head briefly as she strode over to the iron maiden, and then she carefully rose _Prúðbikkja_ as she stood over the casket. All the same, she hesitated for a moment, then closed her eyes and murmured a quiet prayer before taking a slow breath and simply stabbing the spear viciously downwards.

It pierced through the metal casket, sank into something soft beneath, and there was a pitiable moan before Luna gritted her teeth, Twilight closing her eyes tightly and Scrivener's features tightening almost imperceptibly as electricity flooded down the spear and through the Nephilim trapped inside the iron maiden. It wailed... and then simply sighed, and there was no thunderous boom this time, but instead a noise like water shifting and sludge spilling apart.

And then Luna yanked her spear back as the black chains holding the casket closed turned to smoke, before the sapphire mare looked grimly up as Kismet said softly: "_Requiescat in pace_. Come, friends. Let us make haste before we are tracked by the blind zealots."

Luna nodded with a grunt, _Prúðbikkja _spinning once before falling to the ready beside her as Twilight and Scrivener both nodded, the mare's heavy bell vanishing in a pall of smoke. And as they walked away, Hecate paused briefly to reel Lucy up to one claw, her eyes moodily studying the iron maiden before she muttered: "How pathetic."

With that, the mechanical goddess kicked the side of the iron maiden, then strode after the others, rolling her shoulders moodily as she rose her head high, only hoping that Valthrudnir's machinations would prove a better challenge.


	60. The Suffering

Chapter Fifty Seven: The Suffering

~BlackRoseRaven

The wasteland wasn't completely inhospitable: there were small animals here and there, mostly scavengers and insect-feeders, as well as some bushes of berries, some weird-looking trees with wide, fern-like leaves, a few bits of brush amongst the scrub. The afternoon sun seemed... distant from these plains, leaving it feeling dry and cool instead of hot despite the fact so much looked choked and thirsty, like it had been a long, long time since these plains had seen any rain.

There were no signs of intelligent life, however: no griffins, no ponies, no nothing else. So it made finding the monolithic structure sitting out in the middle of nowhere a relatively easy task: with this particular piece of nowhere flat all the way to the border of cliffs that could be miles and miles away still, the geometric step pyramid was quite easy to find and close in on.

The group stood at the foot of this, around the weedy base of the stained and weatherbeaten stone structure, and then Scrivener Blooms said wryly: "If I didn't know this was made by Valthrudnir, I'd think it was some leftover piece of some ancient civilization."

"It was. Valthrudnir just repurposed it, that's all." Hecate said moodily, and then she pointed calmly at one of the pictographs etched along the bottom section of the pyramid. "This was originally a burial temple for the tribes that existed before ponies did. Valthrudnir did some pathetic, lackadaisical research into their evolution, but as always, he figured he was intelligent enough to simply know everything already. I was the one who was assigned all the actual research."

"As if thou art complaining. Every Celestia I have met has been a great nerd." Luna muttered, and Hecate looked sourly at the sapphire mare. Luna only shrugged, however, then looked curiously back and forth between Twilight Sparkle and Scrivener Blooms. "So friends. Thoughts?"

Scrivener glanced up over the structure: the step pyramid had five distinct levels to it, including the small, square top, and the actual set of stairs running up its face had half-crumbled away. "It looks beaten up. Is this really..."

"Maybe the rest of you can't sense it, but I can. There's a very loathsome energy emanating from this building." Hecate said distastefully, glaring over at them. "And for another thing, this is the only structure sitting out here."

"Hecate is correct. Do not search for magic energy, it is not that: feel with your senses, it is a sense of... slow decay. Pain, and suffering. The abuse of death." Kismet said softly, squeezing his tome slowly between his silver claws before he shook his head slowly. "But perhaps I am better able to sense it not only because of my own nature, but because of the method by which this corruption of the cycle was sealed..."

Hecate smiled coldly over at the Great Reaper, saying moodily: "What's wrong, Great Reaper? Dislike seeing your own arts bastardized?"

"Yes." Kismet replied simply, and Hecate glowered a little, clearly not expecting such an honest response before the Great Reaper said quietly: "We should not dally, though. The Pious will be upon us again... and a place like this, I desire to have as little to do with it as possible."

Twilight nodded a little, looking uneasily up the steps before Luna sighed softly. Scrivener Blooms could feel her hesitation and worries, heard her going over in her mind what Hel had told them before... and then he shook his own head slowly, looking over at Kismet and asking finally: "So are you going to be able to... go in there?"

"I do not think so, but I can still be of assistance. Let us wait until we reach the top, though, Scrivener Blooms: once I know more about what we are dealing with, I can be of better service." Kismet replied gently, and the stallion nodded a little, the group falling into silence as they continued to ascend the stairs.

The top of the pyramid was rather small: perhaps a twenty foot square space, and in the center of this was what looked only like a recessed well. This was filled with muck and moss, but with a disdainful flick of her claw, Hecate set the gunk aflame, burning the fungi to ash and evaporating the slime and murky liquids.

This circular hole was only a foot or so deep, but it was floored with what was clearly some kind of gleaming metal cap, that unlike the rest of the structure seemed pristine and polished. Luna scowled at this as Kismet reached up and rubbed at his chin slowly, and Twilight felt something in her mind before she leaned forwards and narrowed her eyes as they glowed faintly.

Then her eyes widened slightly as she saw a mess of runes made out of dancing, ghostly flames written over the cap, Scrivener and Luna looking curiously at the Lich as she mumbled: "I see... something... but the language is ancient, I can't make it out..."

"They are symbols used by the Great Reapers, used to seal away souls. But I suspect this vortex beneath us must be made of spiritual energy, twisted into a sub-dimensional space..." Kismet shook his head slowly. "What a terrible waste of life."

"No waste at all." Hecate smiled callously. "It's a self-collapsing dimensional rift, absorbing whatever souls are stupid enough to wander inside, and with a nasty defense mechanism in place in the event it's left open. I expect this covering is designed to close behind whoever opens it... but just in case it's ever torn off by some idiot soul, the rift itself will collapse after being open for so long and all that spiritual energy will cause a massive explosion of magic energy."

"Hel said something about... how only Twilight Sparkle could do this, because she's a Lich and anchored to us. That even the Fates, because they're not truly..." Scrivener Blooms looked awkwardly at the violet mare. "Undead... or, you know..."

Kismet nodded calmly, saying softly: "A living being that enters the vortex would be torn apart. The flowing spiritual energy is likely charged: imagine a thousand powerful magnets lining a single shaft, and a small, brittle piece of metal dropped into the center of that. Now imagine those magnets are constantly spinning, and sharp, and burning hot."

Scrivener winced a little, and Hecate rolled her eyes before she added distastefully: "But Twilight Sparkle doesn't emit the same energy. To play on the death entity's metaphor, she's not magnetic. But all the same, the force of energy inside that shaft is going to be tremendous. There will be no gravity, no real sense of up or down, and constant surges of power... not to mention whatever other defenses Valthrudnir has in store."

"Zombies." Luna said moodily, and then she looked uneasily at Twilight Sparkle, asking finally: "So she... she will be able to pass into the breach... but thou art saying..."

Kismet glanced over at the cap, then easily held a claw out and simply made a rising gesture: Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all winced backwards in surprise at the screams that echoed through the air as the heavy steel cap slowly rose, chains attached to the bottom of the heavy metal cork jingling loudly before the death entity grimaced at the glow of energy that thrummed out of the hole.

Then he simply relaxed his hand, and the cap fell back into place with a clang, cutting off the shrieks and the pulse of sickly energies as he murmured: "No. Twilight Sparkle will not be able to use any great feats of magic. Small spells, perhaps, but... I do not know if that will be enough to allow you to defend yourself adequately."

Twilight shivered a little, before Kismet said softly: "I cannot enter the vortex safely. I will be able to survive for a longer period of time than either of you, but ultimately, it will result in my demise. But I can still be of assistance through another means."

With that, his eyes flicked towards Luna, gesturing gently towards Scrivener Blooms. "For a short period of time, I can transfer your life energy into your husband's body, as you are both already linked. He will act as a phylactery, and you will not be a proper Lich... but living dead all the same. Or close enough, at the least."

Luna stared dumbly up at Kismet, blinking slowly as Twilight winced and then shook her head almost desperately, saying hurriedly: "No, no, I won't... I don't want Luna to become like me, to go through what I do-"

Kismet chuckled quietly at this, turning a tender look on Twilight as he held up a claw and said gently: "There is no need to fear, Twilight Sparkle, I would not betray the cycle, nor would I hurt you or Luna Brynhild in such a way. It would be a temporary change: you must avoid serious injury to your body, but for a short time very, very little physical damage would transfer between yourself and Scrivener Blooms. Within a few days, your energies would naturally begin to return to you: you would regenerate from a state of undeath."

Luna nodded hesitantly, and then she looked over at Twilight Sparkle before smiling faintly and saying softly: "'Twill be fine. I trust the death entity..." Luna turned her eyes towards Kismet, looking up at him steadily. "And I am ready to do this. I desire to do this."

The Great Reaper nodded calmly, and Hecate rolled her eyes in distaste before saying moodily: "Just ensure that no matter what happens, you retrieve the bomb. You have a limited amount of time to do so before the rift begins to collapse on itself."

"Can thou not simply shut it?" Luna asked curiously, and Twilight winced at this thought even before the Great Reaper answered.

"That would be a grave error. Allowing that cap to close will cut off both yourself and Twilight Sparkle from Scrivener Blooms, and render you both... unwell." Kismet paused, then he added in a softer voice: "Whenever you are ready to begin, we shall. Bear in mind that while you shall not feel pain, nor will physical wounds harm you... your body will heal much more slowly. Scrivener Blooms, this may have... peculiar effects on you, as well."

"I just wish I could go with them. No, let's do this." Scrivener Blooms said softly, looking up before he gave a small, reassuring smile to Twilight Sparkle. "Hey, don't worry, okay? Just take care of each other and... come back... you know, sort of alive."

"Thanks, Scrivy. You always know just what to say." Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly all the same, then she stepped forwards and traded a quick hug with him before Luna did the same.

The sapphire mare nestled her head against him for a moment, and Scrivener's face pressed into her starry mane, the ephemeral locks twisting and flowing silently around his head before he sighed softly as they pulled apart. They gazed into each other's eyes, trading a swirl of thoughts and emotions before she bit her lip and then looked over at Kismet, saying quietly: "Do it, Great Reaper. Fill my husband with my essence. Perhaps 'twill make a stallion out of him."

Scrivener smiled a bit despite himself as Hecate rubbed slowly at her face as if pained, and Kismet said softly even as he rose one metallic claw: "I have always admired your ability to deflect even in the most straining of situations."

Luna began to open her mouth... and then she gasped as a mist of energy began to bleed out of her body, twisting and snaking through the air to ram into Scrivener Blooms. The stallion's eyes widened as it surrounded and encased him like an aura, and then he gritted his teeth as he felt his nerves lighting up and a sensation like a thousand tiny ants were attempting to burrow their way into his body at once, trembling and cursing in pain as he shook his head back and forth.

The sapphire mare, meanwhile, had her back arched, her sapphire mare swirling violently before it began to pale, the color fading from it as she felt numbness and a terrible hollow sensation twist through her body. But in moments, it was gone as she dropped her head forwards with her teeth grit, breathing hard in and out before she simply... stopped.

Panting had been voluntary, a tic, an urge... now, she didn't breathe, and didn't feel her lungs working... or aching, for that matter. There was no pulse in her chest, no clench of her stomach, no tingle in her nerves... but when she flexed, her muscles rippled, and when she moved, her body responded as if was light as air. When she inhaled, her lungs ballooned... but then simply held the oxygen, neither begging for release nor relief.

Luna's pale, ghostly mane whispered around her, a lighter blue now, more misty than it had been. She shook her head briefly, then reached up and silently touched this before saying softly: "I feel... I do not know..."

She began to look up towards Scrivener... then halted as she realized she didn't need the eye contact to send her thoughts, to make him feel her emotions. The moment her mind began to turn towards him, she sensed his presence all around her, and it made her smile, and feel comforted, and instantly able to share everything she wanted to with him. He felt... stronger, and she felt more dedicated, more in love with him, more like she needed him...

She licked her lips slowly, drawing her eyes towards the stallion and understanding it was all the effect of the soul link as she murmured quietly: "Damned mare-hating poet. I hope thou art happy with us all but crawling all over thy mind."

Scrivener Blooms only smiled a bit as he shivered a little, then he reached up and silently touched his own breast. He felt... he felt strong, and strange, and almost alien to himself. He felt like all of Luna's passion had been pushed into his body, and he felt like he had been gifted with the power he'd always longed for: the strength to protect her.

Luna licked her lips slowly, then shivered before she thoughtfully flicked her mane: _Prúðbikkja_ spun out of it, reacting her her as naturally as it always had, and Twilight Sparkle stared at the sapphire mare for a moment before shaking her head violently, beginning a little too late: "No, wait, you don't-"

The spear violently extended to full length and slammed home into Luna's body, in the thin niche between breastplate and collar. She gritted her teeth, shivering for a moment before the spear glowed as it shoved deeper... and then Luna grinned widely, her eyes glowing with eerie light as she said delightedly: "I cannot feel it at all!"

"Luna just... you just. You just stabbed yourself in the heart. Are you trying to kill yourself and Scrivener?" Twilight asked in an exasperated voice, and then she added, wincing a bit as the sapphire mare turned towards her with a cheerful grin and the spear still sticking high out of her body at an angle: "You can't do things like that, especially if you're supposed to have enough of you left over to heal at the end of-"

"Enough." Hecate snapped, and then the metallic goddess strode moodily forwards, reaching out as she passed to seize Luna's spear and rip it firmly out of her body. Luna huffed,then shouted in consternation as the mechanical goddess slammed the spear home into the lip of the metal cork, using it to lever the cap firmly out of place before she grabbed the loose metal with telekinesis and firmly jerked it up out of the well.

The chains jangled before Hecate flung it aside, one of the tethers snapping but the others managing to hold tight as the cap landed on the side of the now-open well. Screams and eldritch light shone up out of the vortex as the machine-bodied mare looked coldly up, saying moodily: "Let's not waste time. Get in there before I throw you in there myself."

Scrivener grimaced as Twilight winced, but Luna only looked coolly, challengingly back before giving a calm smile. The sapphire mare strode to the edge of the abyss, then looked down inside, taking her spear back from Hecate with only a flick of her horn as she murmured: "By the Aesir."

The shaft was a straight drop down countless feet, massive arcs of energy shooting back and forth throughout the passage, which was walled with swirling, toxic-looking energy that spiraled eternally downwards. The light and depth made it impossible to see the bottom of the well, and Luna shook her head slowly before she grinned wryly over her shoulder at Twilight Sparkle as the Lich approached, before Hecate snapped: "In case you weren't paying attention, this rift is going to erupt in a burst of energy that will kill us all if you are not fast. Five minutes!"

"Four." Luna replied confidently, and then she dove fearlessly into the hole, and Twilight Sparkle followed her a moment later. Almost immediately after the two deathless ponies threw themselves into the rift, the metal cap began to shudder violently before the chains started to tense and drag it back into place, but Hecate only stomped one metal leg down, one tether shattering and her immovable limb halting the cap from sliding any further towards the opening.

Scrivener strode towards the edge of the hole to gaze down into it, as Kismet laced his hands together and bowed his head, praying silently. The stallion smiled a little at this, feeling... confident in his partners; more than that, feeling like no matter what happened, it was going to be okay. Because no matter what, he could feel Luna with him... just as he could sense Twilight there, too, like they were both still right there, in his embrace.

As they propelled themselves down through the tunnel, the Lich shivered a bit before she tossed a look at Luna, biting her lip. She could feel the energies nipping at her, could feel it causing a faint ripple of static up and down her horn that made it hard to concentrate, but Luna was still grinning widely, her eyes glowing... and Twilight could understand. Because at first, when you woke up like _this_... you were invincible. You were indestructible. No one could hurt you, and you were both as powerful as you believed and you _believed _you were _powerful_.

That was before everything else started to set in: Luna wasn't going to experience being shunned, or being alone, or how your emotions were the same they'd ever been. And Twilight Sparkle looked down for a moment before she said suddenly to Luna: "Keep focused."

Luna looked surprised at this, and at the violet mare's tone... but then some of the unnatural light faded from her eyes, and she nodded shortly, becoming more serious. She took her mind out of where she had almost been drawn towards toying with Scrivener while reveling in her power, to the situation at hoof as they shot down through the tunnel... before the sapphire mare gritted her teeth and pointed ahead with her spear, shouting: "There!"

Twilight thought – and hoped – she was gesturing towards the artifact they were searching for: unfortunately for her, what Luna was indicating instead was some wretched thing forcefully tearing itself out of the wall of energy. It looked like a Pegasus, dressed in the torn remains of explorer's clothing, the mare looking up with a rasping hiss and lifeless, dead eyes as it flapped its wings eagerly and launched itself towards them.

Luna and Twilight both felt it: the Pegasus' life was long gone, and instead it was filled with the same energies that swirled through this entire rift. And without hesitation, the sapphire mare stabbed _Prúðbikkja _outwards the moment the Pegasus drew close, tearing through its skull before she twisted and flung the corpse backwards.

But the body went limp only for a moment before it spun around with a gurgle, the wound glowing with energy as it rapidly began to heal. Luna cursed, and Twilight looked back and forth with a wince as more of the puppets began to emerge from the walls, ripping themselves out of the energy as the violet mare shouted: "Luna, they're going to block us in!"

"Let them try, we must get that weapon!" Luna replied sharply, the sapphire mare propelling herself fiercely downwards as Twilight raced after her. Then the Lich winced, barely able to snap her horn to the side to blow a zombie into the wall with telekinesis when it shot down towards her: these were nothing like any zombies she had ever come across before, though, or even read about. They were fast, vicious, and flew through the air with the ease of wraiths.

Luna's spear snapped to the side and batted another monster away, then her horn glowed as she lashed it out and blasted apart another zombie with a lash of psychokinetic wrath. But the creatures were fast to catch themselves and lunge forwards, eagerly pursuing the two down the tunnel even as the sapphire mare forced herself to glance sharply ahead.

Her eyes widened slightly before she shouted: "There! There it is, that platform must... and damnation, look!"

Twilight blasted another zombie backwards, sending it bouncing off a trio of the ghouls and knocking them all scattering upwards through the weightless air before she looked forwards and stared in horror. Not at the platform with the large, oval-gray device placed on a large pedestal... but past it, at where the swirling walls of energy converged into a tight whirlpool. And as they drew closer, Twilight could more and more feel the pull wanting to yank them down, gritting her teeth as she veered towards the platform and Luna did the same-

The violet mare caught a spark. A faint, small spark, a ripple in reality... and she realized what was wrong just a moment before it was too late, the Lich suddenly turning to slam into Luna and seize her by the shoulders, jerking her backwards. They didn't stop, but they slowed... and were immediately slammed into by three overeager zombies, Luna shouting in frustration as she and Twilight tumbled and attempted to fling the monsters off as they grabbed and clawed at them eagerly.

Finally, _Prúðbikkja _stabbed upwards, ripping through the body of one zombie before half-twisting and slinging viciously to the side, smashing into a second and sending both it and the impaled undead flying through the air. The last zombie Luna simply shrugged off her back and flung hard down towards the platform, at the same time opening her mouth to ask Twilight what the hell was the matter, but her question was answered before she could even begin it as the zombie she'd flung went straight through the platform.

The zombie hit the maelstrom behind the illusion, and it screamed and reached upwards before it seemed to simply vanish from existence. Luna winced at this, then realized she and Twilight were still in the grips of the maelstrom's pull, the sapphire mare cursing under her breath before she asked sharply: "Have we ever practiced orbiting?"

"Luna, this is a really stupid idea!" Twilight winced, but all the same she grasped the butt of _Prúðbikkja_, knowing there wasn't really time to think or argue. The zombies were coming down from above, and they were being dragged towards the whirlpool below, and in only a few seconds they would end up swarmed from one side or devoured by the other...

So Twilight didn't argue: she simply wrapped one foreleg around the spear as tightly as she could before Luna growled, seizing the neck of the spear with her front hooves as well as telekinesis, and then she leaned down and roared as she forcefully yanked Twilight on an arc, the violet mare yelling as she was swept down towards the illusionary platform and the hopefully-real egg-shape on it, spreading her wings and swinging a hoof out as she felt the hungry yank of the vortex beneath her-

Her hoof seized the bomb, and as Luna turned and hauled her upwards, Twilight flapped her wings wildly and then flung herself up towards the horde of zombies, clutching the large egg-shape against her chest as she snapped her horn down and released all the magic she could in a single powerful blast. In this atmosphere, she couldn't focus on any spells, but the pure power behind her wild blast was enough to send zombies flying in all directions and open a path upwards.

Twilight shot up through the air, and Luna followed beside her, the sapphire mare grinning widely before she held out a hoof, and the violet mare gladly passed the egg over to her so she could concentrate on flying. Both ponies rose through the swirling tunnel of energy, Luna's spear swinging back and forth to slap zombies aside as Twilight flicked her horn out, expending the little spare energy she had left to blast away other undead emerging from the walls before she turned her eyes upwards, locking on the sight of the exit growing nearer, nearer, nearer...

A zombie lunged at Luna, and the sapphire mare snapped her horn to the side, blasting it away. Twilight winced at this, looking down at the horde of monsters surging up the tunnel after them before glancing in Luna's direction when another zombie shot upwards, the sapphire mare stabbing the butt of her weapon down to smash in the skull of another creature... and completely missing the sight of a zombie pushing out of the wall above her.

She looked up too late as it lunged, tackling her and knocking her into the sapphire mare, who shouted as she was sent to the side before she grit her teeth, beginning to spin around... but Twilight Sparkle managed to sling the zombie off, despite the fact it ripped a swathe through one of her wings. All the same, in this weightless world, they were both able to lunge upwards with little trouble again, more like they were rising to the surface of a flooded well than hurtling through the air, before both ponies gasped as they slammed up into the cold air of reality.

Luna grinned in exhilaration, and Twilight Sparkle began to laugh even as she bobbed awkwardly through the air with her hurt wing... and then claws ripped up through the vortex, seizing into her, and the violet mare cried out in horror before she was jerked savagely down and back into the rift as Hecate snarled and Scrivener shouted in denial.

The sapphire mare began to turn... and her mane was caught by Hecate before she could dive forwards, the mechanical mare jerking her backwards as she shouted: "The rift is going to implode if it's left open for much longer, and you are not going to endanger the weapon we worked so hard to get, idiot slave hoof!"

"I will not abandon Twilight Sparkle!" Luna shouted furiously, raising the large gray egg as if to fling it into Hecate's face... and then all eyes were only able to stare as Kismet dove fearlessly into the rift, as unhesitating and direct as ever.

The Great Reaper looked calmly forwards as he focused on the Lich, who was flailing helplessly in the grips of a horde of zombies as they dragged her down, down, down the length of the energized shaft. Kismet's glowing eyes sharpened, streamlining his body as much as possible as he flicked his wrist to create a wand of ash, even as he felt the insidious energies of the rift beginning to slowly tear at the fabric of his body and suck his energy out of his frame.

Several zombies looked up from the group swarming Twilight, then launched themselves upwards: soulless, dead-bodied ponies that raced without life towards living death. Kismet narrowed his eyes at their approach, grip tightening on his wand before he quickly pointed the implement towards the closest.

A blast of white light hammered into it, knocking the soulless creature backwards and leaving it floating helplessly, the energy hammered out of its form. And without hesitation, Kismet's free claw shot out as another zombie lunged straight at him, the Great Reaper catching it by the face before the zombie burst into black flames, and the death entity slung the burning corpse straight down into another undead pony, blowing both of them apart.

Twilight Sparkle lunged upwards, jerking back on the horde trying to drag her down like a sacrifice for the whirlpool at the bottom of the pit, and her horn glowed brightly before she gave a cry and snapped it hard upwards, a surge of magic ripping through the world around her with enough force to knock plates loose from her own armor and fling zombies in all directions. Some of these were knocked senseless while others eagerly lunged at her again, but even as one seized into her, the other two were blown away by jets of black flame.

Twilight flung the last zombie off with a curse, even as it seized into one of her wings and managed to rip the appendage off with it, before the violet mare looked up as Kismet stretched a silver claw towards her. And the Lich reacted immediately on instinct, reaching her own hoof up to tightly seize the death entity's hand.

Kismet gracefully twisted his body around as he lashed his wand downwards, and there was a tremendous blast before she felt them launched violently upwards by magic, leaving a streak of dark smoke behind them as they shot upwards through the weightless air and back towards the exit. Twilight Sparkle laughed in relief, a grin cresting her face, daring to think they were going to escape...

And below, the zombies snarled up after their quarry before suddenly twisting to the side, lunging into the walls of energy itself. And in only moments, in flashes of life, the living corpses began to rip out of the walls all around the death entity and the Lich, grabbing into both of them, ripping at them with their claws, eagerly trying to block up the passage above.

Twilight jerked back and forth as Kismet shifted and tried to fling the monsters off, his wand glowing as he lashed it across zombies and batted them away. Then the death entity cursed, feeling both his energies rapidly dwindling as well as the monsters drawn to him purely because of what he was: a Great Reaper, in the abyss of the undead.

He looked up: the exit was above, so close... but so far, too. And more zombies were flooding in, grasping into his robes, ripping into his body as they tore and gouged and grabbed at Twilight Sparkle as well. There was nothing he could do for them both, and their numbers seemed endless, their bodies all-but-indestructible in this vast pit of energy...

So Kismet did the only thing that he could do: he took one last look at Twilight Sparkle, then said softly, despite the ripping claws and hooves, the jaws biting at him, the dead bodies surging forwards on all sides: "Good luck, child."

With that, the Great Reaper gave a grunt as he flung the Lich upwards as hard as he could, and Twilight shot through the mass of bodies, spiraling out of control with a cry of disbelief and denial before she looked down; she looked down, and she saw the Great Reaper gazing up at her through a mask that was already beginning to rust and peel, but his eyes were smiling and kind in spite of the countless mindless thralls screaming and grabbing at him like animals before he pointed his wand upwards even as the Lich desperately turned to try and fling herself down towards the Great Reaper.

Instead, a blue flare shot from the Great Reaper's wand and smashed into Twilight, driving her upwards before it exploded: not with fire, but raw force that launched the Lich hurtling upwards even as she cried out in denial. She was barely aware of when she passed back into the real world, flipping wildly before she crashed bonelessly down into the stone roof... and then Hecate seized the cap of steel, and without hesitation, flung it forwards and let it slam into place over the shaft, cutting off the undead, the screams, the wildly-pulsing energy... and Kismet.

Twilight screamed as she shoved herself up to her hooves, and Luna and Scrivener both snarled... and yet they knew. Even before Hecate glared at them, they knew; they knew, even before the machine goddess argued in her implacable voice: "He's already gone, and the only thing we can do is not die with him."

"Open it back up, open it back up! We can save him!" Twilight shouted, stepping forwards, not noticing her bloody stump of wing, her broken armor, the scratches and bite marks covering her body and face... and then her head wrenched to the side as Hecate backhanded her, the violet mare trembling as tears filled her eyes before she swallowed thickly and looked up at the cold, sallow immortal.

"No." Hecate said coldly, and then she straightened and turned towards Luna Brynhild, holding out a claw and almost ordering: "Give me the explosive. I'll check it over and transport it."

Luna looked up at Hecate, wanting to lash out, to hurt her, to do... a thousand awful things... but instead, the sapphire mare only shook her head and forced herself to calm down, gritting her teeth before she slung the explosive upwards. Hecate caught it and looked down at it as her horn glowed, and Twilight trembled before she clenched her eyes shut and dropped her head forwards, biting back a sob.

The sapphire mare and the charcoal stallion gazed over at the Lich for a moment, then both silently strode towards her as Hecate turned her back to them, refusing to look at the ponies as her horn glowed brighter and the egg rumbled with the same aura. Then the mechanical goddess nodded before several plates along her abdominal section slipped apart and folded open, Hecate carefully fitting the explosive into the recess in her body as she said coldly: "This is more than powerful enough to get the job done. Fusion components, and elements I've never seen before. The damage will be massive."

"Good. I hope that amuses thee, Hecate. And now that we have retrieved what we have come for, let us make haste away from here." Luna said quietly, one foreleg wrapped tightly around Twilight Sparkle and hugging the Lich against her chest as Scrivener silently rubbed a Talon along the violet mare's back.

Hecate shook her head in contempt, but then simply shrugged and gestured moodily towards the stairs... before frowning darkly as her horn pulsed. Luna and Twilight both felt it as well, looking up as Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth: he could sense it through the two mares, as clearly as they had. That distinct pulse of magic... "They found us."

"We should have been faster. Or maybe they were watching us the entire time, waiting for us to retrieve this toy for them." Hecate said coldly, her sharp eyes gazing into the distance at the sight of several portals ripping open in midair around the scrubland. "We have a fight on our hooves."

"Good." Twilight Sparkle whispered, and she trembled violently before looking up and rubbing furiously at her eyes, breathing hard as Luna and Scrivener both looked at the Lich with surprise. "This is all their fault. Gymbr, Kvasir, Kismet... my own daughter... if the Pious didn't think they knew what was best for all of us, none of them..."

She gritted her teeth, then shook herself out as Luna slowly rose _Prúðbikkja _and Scrivener felt their angers, their passions, their beliefs mixing and twisting with his own. He felt their emotions, and they felt his, and all he knew was that they could all feel the darkness rising up around them... darkness, and a desire for revenge, whether it made sense or not. Whether it was truly the fault of these angels or not... they were the ones who were going to suffer for it. They were the ones who were going to be punished first.

"But in time... we will hurt all those who hurt us." Luna promised quietly, and as much as it made Scrivener Blooms shiver, he didn't want to correct her, either. No, especially not with their link so much closer... especially not with how it seemed like with all her energy stored inside him, she could travel to any distance she pleased, she was invincible, she was _goddess_.

Luna flushed slightly and grinned a bit at this, her eyes gleaming. Goddess... yes, she was. She liked that. And she gladly embraced that hungry, violent side of her for the moment as the angels began to pour in through the portals in the distance, as Twilight shivered but faced forwards, only wanting to lash out, only wanting to strike back at these creatures that were threatening so much, that had caused herself and the people she cared for so much pain.

The three readied themselves as they glared down into the field, and then as one they launched forwards, charging down the stairs of the pyramid and into the wastes. Without fear, without hesitation, they ran to meet the much-larger horde of Pious flowing down from the portals as Hecate stood calmly atop the temple, gazing moodily out over the scrubland before she flexed her metallic claws as she looked between the portals before glancing over her shoulder thoughtfully at the sealed shaft.

The Pious were swarming down: there was no organization, no attempt to form into coherent units, nothing but the Angels of Greater Heaven sweeping down from the holes they'd torn in reality in pursuit of the ponies they had made the mistake of thinking 'vulnerable.' Luna roared in fury at the oncoming force, her mind awash with hate and battlerage and a sense of invincibility, shouting her challenge to the Pious as Twilight snarled and Scrivener Blooms skidded to a halt first, but only so he could grin viciously as he slammed his Talons into the ground, his body flexing, muscle making hide stretch and nearly tear in places as he was able to draw on not just his own strength, but all the energy of his partners stored inside him, making the entire field ripple and rapidly begin to transform into bubbling black mire.

Luna half-laughed, half-roared again in delight at it: she felt the new, dark energy blast up through her body as the ground beneath her transformed into mire. She felt the black poison giving her strength and further helping to blot out the pain, to help her bathe herself completely in bloodlust as she sent sharp mental orders to Twilight and Scrivener Blooms.

The violet mare could feel energy rushing back into her body from the darkened earth beneath her, and she bared her fangs as she rose her horn, pulling more energy from the mire as she snapped her spire upwards on instinct when a Pious shot towards her.

Massive blades of black, crystallized mire tore out of the ground, ripping through the Pious, and Twilight gritted her teeth before she snarled and slammed her hooves down into the black ooze, dropping her head as enormous brambles and vines tore out of the earth all around her. Tendrils spread rapidly through the earth around them, viciously attempting to snare any angels that came too close as the Lich gasped: not at the exertion, but at the amount of raw power starting to flood through her body, and how little energy she had to expend to control the mire. It was like her own spirit had connected more solidly with Scrivener's, letting her harness more of his powers... but then again, with all of Luna's energies in Scrivener's body right now...

And the charcoal stallion, meanwhile, was creating not just needles, but large spears of black crystal, sending them rocketing at the Pious. Many of these dark lances were deflected by the Angels of Greater Heaven, but those that did strike left horrendous wounds or at least knocked the Pious sprawling: if they landed in the growing, festering marsh, they were rapidly dragged under the bog by green brambles, or flung back into the air by the rippling, almost-alive earth.

Luna lunged eagerly into her own crowd of Pious, then snarled as several claws hooked down, dodging two but taking a slash across her features from one of the Pious' wing appendages. Her eyes widened at the pain it caused her: real pain, actual pain, like she was still a frail, living being instead of the beyond-alive goddess she had become-

Another Pious lunged at her, and even as Luna ducked under its grab and leapt upwards to spear her horn through its stomach, she realized where that line of thinking was taking her. There wasn't enough time to fight these dark urges now, though: all she could do was risk giving into them, as she snarled and blasted the Pious into two halves with a raw burst of telekinesis before she landed on her hooves and skidded backwards, slashing her horn back and forth... and laughing, eyes beginning to glow with preternatural light and glory again as enormous blades of black crystal ripped up through the mire. "Finally! Finally, it obeys me!"

Luna grinned viciously as she lashed her horn upwards, focusing all the magic and rage she could into the mire... and an enormous tornado of darkness, sapphire lightning, and swirling black ooze ripped out of the bog, rumbling forwards and yanking Pious into the air, flinging them in all directions and tearing apart others unfortunate enough to be in the path of the column of death. It made the sapphire mare laugh in delight, stumbling backwards as her body flexed and thrummed, black veins starting to spread through her form as a wild grin crossed her features. "Yes! Yes! Power, Scrivy... more power! We need more power!"

Twilight flexed and gritted her teeth, feeling that whirl... and even in the grips of anger and sorrow, she felt a need to turn, to call out to her partners, to try and rein them back in. But stupidly, they had charged into an entire army... and now, not only were more Pious leaping from the portals, iron maidens were falling from the rips in reality, slamming into the battlefield like meteors. Some landed on Pious and crushed them, but these only immediately began to tremble violently and open, while the others only sat and waited like grim, toxic seeds.

There was no turning back, Twilight realized, as she snapped her horn upwards and sent out a blast of blue flame into the face of a Pious. This was the path they had chosen: to lash out at the Pious, to make war, to risk the darkness. There was no running from that... and she snarled as she snapped her horn to the side and blasted apart another angel, letting her emotions rise up, forcing down all the worries and the fears and drowning her anxious conscience with darkness and anger and hatred.

Scrivener Blooms slammed a Talon down into the mire, and a nest of spikes ripped out of the dark ooze, impaling several angels before the stallion half-turned towards another Pious... but both the angel and the stallion were blasted flying by a fireball, the angel thankfully taking the brunt of the blast as it was nearly torn in half and Scrivener Blooms crashing down on his side, skidding through the dark ooze as both Twilight and Luna cursed in pain and surprise.

A Nephilim was quickly approaching the stallion, hideous and mottled and mutant as its chains dragged through the mire behind the hobbling beast, and Twilight snarled as her eyes flashed. Without hesitation, she snapped her horn upwards, and vines shot up out of the mire: but these didn't seize the Nephilim, instead catching the loose chains and snaring the monster in place before it could get any closer to Scrivener Blooms.

The deformed beast roared, stumbling and then falling to one knee, and Luna snarled as she snapped her horn out to fling _Prúðbikkja_ through the monster's skull before she even knew what she was doing. The beast gargled, then simply exploded, immolating the vines and the angels around it, and sending _Prúðbikkja_ hurtling out of the rising pillar of smoke and flame to crash down beside the stallion as he picked himself slowly up.

Luna reached up and touched her side: it was badly burnt, like she imagined Twilight's was. For the first time, she truly understood the dangers of having a living anchor like Scrivener... and now, surprised out of her battlelust, she looked up and cursed as she saw the portals were still open... were still pouring more Pious, more Nephilim, more monsters of Greater Heaven into this world, before she shouted: "We must find a way to seal these beasts out!"

Twilight gritted her teeth, but then her instincts screamed at her, and she barely ducked under a reaping slice from an angel before another dove at her. Her horn snapped out just before a third Pious could grab her, and black blades ripped out of the mire all around the Lich.

At the same time, Luna was pushing quickly towards Scrivener Blooms, snapping her horn back and forth to send large waves of lightning and black slime ripping across the bog: but for all the Pious she knocked back, there were always more. Countless more, sweeping in from all sides, and Luna snarled in fury before she leapt into the air and snapped her horn straight down, and a massive shockwave ripped through the black ooze just beneath her, spikes of black crystal jutting in all directions as she felt the anger, the hate, the immeasurable power wanting to take over again, but she fought it back even as she harnessed these new abilities, shouting: "Scrivy!"

Scrivener gritted his teeth as he slammed his own Talons into the dark ooze, not just making it ripple, but pushing more energy into it, giving the dark terrain further cruelly-protective life. A Pious attempted to slip in behind the stallion, but a geyser of black ooze erupted beneath it before rapidly turning solid, leaving the Angel of Greater Heaven cemented in place by dark, hardened strings.

Then Scrivener cursed as a Pious managed to catch him with a claw even as he started to throw himself away, and he was flung down into the mire with his teeth grit. Wing-blades lashed down towards him, but the mire almost acted on its own as it surged over the stallion to form a protective, slanted wall, the angels uselessly tearing into this and giving the charcoal earth pony more than enough time to half-scramble away.

The Pious pursued, but then many of them were knocked sprawling as _Prúðbikkja_ tore through the crowd, the spear burning with sapphire flames as it ripped through several Pious before spinning violently back to Luna's side, the mare easily guiding it with telekinesis as she continued to hurry forwards. She was snarling, only hoping they could kill enough of these creatures to drive them back up through their portals... but with how many were spilling in, she was beginning to wonder if they even stood any chance at victory at all. She hadn't expected to see so many Pious, or for them to drop in Nephilim amidst these angelic thralls...

A Pious caught Luna by the throat and yanked her up into the air, and the mare cursed as she felt blades sink into her back and claws seize against her wings and body. But before they could attempt to literally rip her apart, she roared in fury and unleashed a shockwave of blue flame and lightning, hammering the Pious away from her and freeing herself as she landed with a growl, then looked sharply over at the sound of another massive explosion ,seeing mire and waves of blue flame erupting in all directions, flinging Pious like dolls into the air.

But it wasn't just the numbers that were against them: it was the fact that the Pious kept calmly getting up even with grisly wounds torn in their bodies, and that they could do harm just from touch alone, even to Twilight and Luna. And for all the power the mire was giving them, endless numbers were quickly beginning to overwhelm even tireless strength.

Then the Pious all suddenly halted and looked up one of their portals sparked out of existence, and several angels immediately leapt to the air, their strange, wing-like appendages propelling them impossibly through the air as Hecate only smiled coldly from atop the temple. Her horn was glowing brightly beneath its metal shielding, and her metallic arms cradled the massive automatic shotgun as her eyes flicked to another portal.

She concentrated, electricity sparking over her body as she drew on energy from not just herself and her synthetic horn, but power cores hidden throughout her form, and a moment later a second portal slammed shut. Now that she had found the right wavelength, it was foal's play to shut the holes in reality. Their magic was easy to interact with, but she guessed that the Pious weren't exactly used to having their own tricks used against them.

Hecate glanced up as several of the Pious shot towards her, then she leveled the automatic shotgun and squeezed the trigger as a cruel grin spread over her face. The sound of the gun firing was a boom-boom-boom that drowned out the explosions of magic in the distance, the barrel beginning to tip ever-so-slightly upwards as she twisted slowly to the side, heavy steel slugs ripping apart the Pious and knocking them crashing out of the air.

Hecate laughed coldly as she released the trigger and grinned callously, then she shifted the massive weapon to one claw so she could yank Lucy off her hip with the other, then sling it down the steps and into the face of a Nephilim trying to shamble up towards her. The half-angel was knocked crashing and rolling down the stairs with a squeal, and Hecate yanked the spiked ball back to her claw as she anchored the massive gun against her shoulder and rose it, smiling coldly as she took aim at another Pious flying in towards her before she blasted it out of the skies, relishing the explosion of blood and gore and the strength of her metal body.

As the Pious fell, she took a moment to turn her attention to another portal, focusing in on it and concentrating her magic to seal the wound in reality back closed. The Pious were all distracted by this again, and more launched themselves away from the horde in the direction of Hecate, giving Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight a better chance at fighting back as they steadily pushed towards each other, towards the center of the mass of monsters.

Scrivener bared his fangs as he ducked under a sweep from a Pious' claws, before jumping towards another angel, rending savagely downwards with both Talons to knock it sprawling: but before he could land on the angel to finish it off, a blast of raw force caught him and sent him rocketing across the field, crashing and skidding painfully on his back through the mire with a curse before he managed to roll himself backwards as the bog around him rippled.

He began to look up... and a wing-appendage slashed across his face, sending him staggering mindlessly to the side as blood and spiritual energy burst up from the contact. Just as he began to look dumbly up, a sphere of nearly-translucent energy hammered into him and blasted him backwards in a hurricane of concussive force, hitting the ground with a gasp, his entire body wracked with agony.

Luna and Twilight both cried out and stumbled, and a Pious stepped forwards, slamming a wing appendage down with such force that it tore completely through Twilight's armor and then out the other side of her body. The Lich snarled, flexing in pain before she snapped her horn to the side, severing the appendage with a crescent of magic energy before she arched her back and swung her horn around in a wide arc.

There was a tremendous clang before her massive bell appeared in mid-swing, leaving a trail of black smog behind it as it smashed Pious in all directions. The bell rang out again, reverberations tearing through the air around her and driving the Pious backwards as cracks formed in their porcelain bodies from the weight of the sound, before Twilight slammed the bell fiercely down into the mire in front of her on instinct.

The sound of the bell was channeled through the poison, making the earth around her ripple and flinging Pious high into the air before she leapt over her bell even as she yanked it free from the ground, the massive, ominous instrument tearing through the air behind her as she bolted for Scrivener Blooms. And at the same time, Luna Brynhild was rushing forwards as well, snapping her horn back and forth with a snarl and blasting Pious and Nephilim out of the way even as the last portal sealed closed.

Hecate slung Lucy forwards, and a Pious attempted to catch the spiked ball, but the mare only grinned savagely before she jerked both Lucy and the Pious clinging to it straight down into the stairs, smashing the stone into dust and tearing the Pious apart as she rose her automatic shotgun and fired several rounds into another angel trying to circle in towards her. Then she grimaced in distaste as the massive weapon clicked dry, and Hecate calmly slipped this over her shoulder and holstered it on her back, saying coldly: "Fine. I'll kill them with my own bare claws."

She didn't notice the Pious that dropped down from above until almost too late, feeling its claws seizing into either side of her face, and the immortal head winced as it was jerked roughly upwards, her metal collar quaking as she spasmed before snarling and snapping her head back. And there was a tremendous blast of thunder before the Pious was launched away in a charred, smoldering comet, crashing bonelessly to the ground as the mare reached her free hand up to moodily adjust her loosened head, snarling in contempt.

The other Pious floating eerily in the air seemed to take note of her vulnerability, beginning forwards... then they and the two Nephilim crawling up the stairs all stopped at some silent signal, and instead they turned around to converge back onto the scrubland. Hecate narrowed her eyes contemptibly as she realized they were all going back to join the enormous horde swarming in around the three ponies, and she looked moodily down at them before shaking her head in distaste and only watching coldly from the top of the pyramid. They had chosen their own path, made their own stupid mistake: either they would prove that they could handle it, or they would die.

Scrivener cursed as a Nephilim spat another sphere of concussive force at him from hideous, distended jaws, but Luna leapt in front of the charcoal stallion and swung her soulstone horn out, deflecting the sphere of translucent energy off to the side and into the crowd, where it exploded in a tremendous bang and scattered several Pious. Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, fell in behind Scrivener, her massive bell swiping outwards and driving back the Angels of Greater Heaven as she shouted: "We need to work together, we need to focus!"

"I... I know! The power is... damnation, it makes me desire to drive back all these beasts myself and..." Luna gritted her teeth, shaking off the fury and the hunger before she tossed a quick look over her shoulder. "But we... we are one! Why can't we use all our powers together if we are one?"

Luna and Twilight both snapped their horns out as Scrivener shoved his claws down into the mire in unconscious time, and massive blades of black crystal tore out of the ground all around the three, for a moment cutting off the Pious from the ponies. But the angels immediately began to rip down the wall, using brute force and their ability to sap energy from whatever they touched as the Nephilim staggered forwards and pelted the barrier with magical force.

But for a moment, the three had all worked together, in unconscious synchronization. They traded looks, and they felt the energy flowing between them, minds linking up, their bodies flexing and mirroring one-another's before Luna looked from Scrivener, to Twilight's bell; then she rose her own soulstone horn high, snarling: "We only have one chance! Scrivener Blooms, we must drive them all back at once! The Black Verses, thou must use the Wyrm's power!"

Scrivener gritted his teeth, and Twilight looked up before nodding sharply, giving her silent promise that she would help as much as she could. The stallion nodded back as the walls around them began to crumble, and then he clenched his eyes shut as his Talons dug into the mire, drawing on all the strength he could before he arched his back, and began to sing.

Twilight and Luna both clenched their eyes shut, bodies shivering before all conscious thought was blacked out as Scrivener's features twisted into a grin, the stallion beginning to gesture violently back and forth as he swayed on the spot, the terrible, dark language of the song rising higher, becoming stronger as he felt his body filling with indescribable power and pleasure. The Hymn rose higher and higher through the air as the walls around them crumbled and the mire rippled, transforming into a stage of crystal as the ponies emanated malice and hatred and fury.

And all around them, the Pious grabbed at their heads: they didn't scream, they didn't cry out, but they stumbled, and blood ran out from beneath their visors as their very bodies darkened and corrupted from the awful, poisonous language. Massive vines began to tear out of the ground here and there, seizing around the angels, crushing some, constricting and pinning others, and yet they acted like they weren't even aware of the pain.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, and then her horn started to glow darkly, head bobbing up and down, and with her movements her bell swung back and forth, clanging and ringing out in time with the awful poisonous hum of the Hymn as Luna's laughter rose up, her mane and tail becoming wreathes of hellish blue fire as she snapped her horn back and forth, and massive peals of thunder ripped the air as lightning slammed down into the battleground, setting both Pious and their own vines aflame; the former burned rapidly, while the latter barely noticed the flames spreading rapidly over them as they continued to lash out and crush down on angels, the three ponies unleashing hell beyond hell with all their combined might.

Scrivener gestured back and forth, lost in the haze of power and pleasure and sadism, his mind twisting and distorting as he felt corruption boiling through his blood. Twilight Sparkle looked mindless and enraptured as she rang her Reaper's Bell, every clang sending out a wave of force that kept the angels at a distance from them, while Luna was laughing insanely, spittle flying from her jaws as the black veins pulsed faster through her body, her horn snapping back and forth as she hailed thunder and hellfire around the battlefield.

Nephilim screamed as they were dragged down to their knees, many of them torn apart and dying in vast blasts of magic and sound and adding to the chaos ripping the army of the Pious quickly into tatters. A few Pious tried to escape, but they were quickly dragged back to the fray by lashing vines or the raw waves of force washing over the battlefield, as Scrivener screamed the Hymn to the skies sightlessly, and Twilight and Luna provided his hellish chorus.

And then Scrivener gargled as his back arched, his eyes flashing as something in his mind snapped, and he went from gesturing and swaying and almost dancing with his song to very, very still. He stared sightlessly into the air, and for a moment, thought he saw something looking back at him, heard a gentle voice tell him to stop... and then the stallion's eyes rolled up in his head before he collapsed backwards in a dead faint into the mire.

Luna fell forwards on her face, sending up a splatter of dark ooze, falling into a stupefied daze even as she continued to grin, her body shuddering with ecstasy and pain. She couldn't make sense of anything around her, or even her own chattering, babbling thoughts as Twilight Sparkle and her bell both slumped to the ground, the massive instrument giving a final listless toll before it burst apart into smoke as the Lich drooled into the earth, staring sightlessly, out at the corpses and mess of mire and murderous vines all around her...

And Luna's last thought, as she laid in the mire, as she smelled blood and decay, as she saw the struggling, dying angels, and felt the all-but-omnipotent presence of her partners... was that this hell on earth they had created was Heaven; was that this wasn't just where she belonged, but what some sick and growing and cancerous part of her desired to last forever, trapped in a nightmare of sadism and hell and torment, in a body of deathless flesh and blood and sweat... this could be her paradise.

It was the darkness where she belonged: and at that moment, Luna knew the truth. That no matter what path she chose... at the end of the day, she and Scrivener Blooms were monsters, and they couldn't avoid that destiny forever. And her only regret was that they had dragged Twilight Sparkle down this dark and devouring path with them.


	61. Strangers In A Strange Land

Chapter Fifty Eight: Strangers In A Strange Land

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild's eyes fluttered open, and she stared up at the moon. The beautiful full moon, casting its pale, reflected light over the... forest? Yes, she saw as she sat up... they were in a little forest of some kind. She smelled pine, and something musky... but that curiosity was answered when she looked up and saw Hecate calmly skinning a bear, the immortal head saying softly: "Undead and yet so fragile still. You and Twilight Sparkle are pathetic specimens."

"Where are we?" the sapphire mare asked quietly as she carefully sat up. The tree cover was dense around them, but they were in a little... it wasn't even a field, really. More like just a patch of grass, with the canopy above thin enough to gaze up at the dark night sky.

She felt Scrivener and Twilight's presence before she saw them, and the mare smiled a little as her eyes settled on the two, able to easily see them through the darkness. The charcoal stallion was sprawled on his side, Talons shifting and twitching a little, and Twilight Sparkle looked as if she had rolled from her original position and was trying to push her head against Scrivener's chest, the violet mare's chest rising and falling. Funny, how the Lich seemed to breathe in her sleep...

Then Luna shook her head slowly and turned towards Hecate, who still hadn't answered her question... and didn't look like she was going to. So instead, the sapphire mare cleared her throat and decided to try asking something else: "Precisely what is it thou art doing with that dead bear?"

Hecate looked moodily up for a moment, then returned her eyes to her task, continuing to carefully cut the bear's hide from its body. Luna sighed a little, and then she muttered finally: "Very well, be that way, wretched witch. Then I shan't give thee any thanks for saving us."

"I'll take that as a thank you itself. You're welcome, Luna Brynhild." Hecate retorted scathingly, and then she finished skinning the bear and let the slick corpse drop to the ground, Luna wincing and grimacing a little as the mechanical goddess said moodily: "You've killed more intelligent and more innocent things than a stupid bear."

"Can there be more innocent than nature, Hecate? For even when a beast kills, 'tis not oft with malice, is it?" Luna asked wryly, and then she shook herself up before glancing over her shoulder and grimacing a bit at the sight of a missing wing, muttering: "Well. That is not good."

"You're still dead, though. We can find a new one... or perhaps Scrivener Blooms can restore it, considering your connection to him." Hecate shrugged, then she tossed down the 'knife' she had been using to cut away the hide, and Luna realized it was a metal plate that had apparently come loose from either Hecate's body or their own armor: they were all more damaged than she'd expected them to be, but then again, she also hadn't expected a Pious army to attack them.

The sapphire mare looked down, then glanced up towards the mechanical goddess, asking quietly: "What happened?"

"I killed the remaining Pious and dragged you out of the Clay of Prometheus after your little temper tantrum." Hecate said distastefully, shaking her head slowly. "The Angels of Greater Heaven opened a portal somewhere else, and they seem to be sweeping the area, looking for us. But I created several false leads that should draw the Pious away for long enough for us to find a portal point. There must be one somewhere in this world, as Valthrudnir stored a world-cracking explosive here."

Luna grunted, then she sighed quietly and shook her head briefly before turning her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms. She wanted to wake him up, but... she could feel his presence in her mind, and that was enough for now. He was in dreamless darkness, and so instead she decided he deserved to sleep... and besides...

"Kismet is gone." Luna said quietly, and Hecate shrugged moodily as she looked over the bear skin. The sapphire mare gritted her teeth, glaring up at the mechanical goddess at her reaction, but at the same time knowing... well... what else could she have expected? "Damnation, foul and... wretched creature! Can thou not-"

"No, I can't be bothered to pretend I care, actually. So let's cut this conversation short and you shut up." Hecate said acerbically, and the sapphire mare snarled before Hecate held up a steel claw and added moodily: "And before you think about lashing out like an idiot foal, abusing your magic could alert the Pious. Just sitting here is likely enough to put us in danger."

Luna grimaced, then shifted back and forth before she cursed under her breath and muttered: "Then oh how I wish I could make thee hurt with mine words alone, foul and wretched, wretched harpy. Thou art... can thou at least comprehend the kind of pain thou causes others? Or that we are able to feel hurt, we have emotions, that... Kismet's loss is... especially not easy for Twilight Sparkle?"

"Feelings are for the soft, the weak, and little ponies. I am not soft, I am not weak, and I am not a little pony." Hecate said distastefully, and then she stood up, carrying the bear skin over to a set of bent tree limbs and torn vines. As she began to tie the skin up to stretch it out, the mechanical goddess continued coldly: "I think you understand that, even if you want to keep up this farce of caring about the world. You don't. You care because it suits your purposes, Luna Brynhild."

The sapphire mare shook her head moodily at this, and then she said finally: "Just what kind of creature art thou, monster? Must thou see everything as nothing more than a mirror of thyself?"

"There is nothing like me in the world." Hecate said coolly as she finished stringing the skin up, and then she moodily looked up at the night sky, changing the subject. "The Pious were more interested in destroying you than in attempting to take the explosive from me. I don't think they know what we've retrieved here. They do understand that you are a threat, however."

Luna grunted moodily at this, studying Hecate for a few moments before she said finally: "Then we must return home with all speed. We may have defeated them, but... we are all weakened from the exertion. Well. Not thou. 'Tis just us ponies that I clearly speak of."

Hecate rolled her eyes with a tired sigh, and then she brushed absently at herself and said distastefully: "You ponies, yes. You say that like it's something to be proud of. And yet you once had a very different body that makes every step in this one an act of bestiality, didn't you?"

"Perhaps I was always fond of bestiality!" Luna shot back, and Hecate simply looked at her before the sapphire mare cleared her throat and muttered: "'Tis Scrivener's fault. He is not awake at the moment and he has stolen all my brain."

"No, that sounds like the usual drivel that comes out of your mouth." Hecate said contemptibly, and then the mechanical goddess strode moodily over to Luna Brynhild before seizing her under the jaw, making the winged unicorn growl and wince as her head was forcefully turned back and forth. "Your wounds are healing, slowly. But that might be more because your body is still dead at this point. I can tell you're weak, though... or rather, weaker than usual."

"Oh, ha ha, Hecate, art thou not such a wit?" Luna asked sourly, and then she shook her head moodily before yanking her head back from the goddess, adding crankily: "And I do not need thy appraisals. Not of myself, nor of my partners."

Hecate simply shrugged moodily, and then the mechanical goddess turned her eyes towards Scrivener and Twilight, asking finally: "Then how are they? I don't care about whether you survive or not, but I care that the job gets done, and-"

"Damnation Hecate, I have had enough of thee!" Luna snapped, and the two glared at each other before Luna stepped forwards... and whatever the goddess was going to retort was lost as Luna simply hugged one of her large metal legs, saying firmly: "Feel! Feel! Open thy tiny heart to new emotion, oh wretched and bleak and wounded harpy!"

The mechanical goddess looked down at Luna with disbelief... and then she growled and reached down, firmly shoving the mare off her leg as she said darkly: "This is no time for idiotic games, Luna Brynhild."

The sapphire mare grumbled as she picked herself up, shaking herself briskly out before retorting: "With thou there never is, so why not play them while we are all at risk of demise? Do not insult me for trying to get thee to smile once in thy life, thou should be thanking me for that instead."

Hecate rolled her eyes, and then the mechanical goddess looked moodily down at Luna as the winged unicorn continued to glare challengingly up at her. And then, finally, Hecate sighed and gestured towards Scrivener and Twilight, asking: "Well?"

"They are fine." Luna stopped, then shook her head briefly and murmured: "Well, perhaps 'fine' is too generous a word for it. But they are... they are alive, and they are... not insane. But Scrivy... I feel like my old self now, but fear when he awakens... the power will again flow through him, and twist his mind, and it will make me..."

Luna shivered a little, and she licked her lips slowly before turning her eyes uneasily towards Hecate. "Does thou think we have done this to Twilight Sparkle? Am I experiencing what connecting her to us, making her a Lich dependent upon us-"

"Stop whining." Hecate interrupted rudely, and then she reached out and flicked Luna's soulstone horn to make her flinch before she said coldly: "From what I've seen, the Lich might be the most pathetic member of your little harem."

The starry-maned mare looked sourly up at Hecate for a few moments, and then she rolled her eyes and muttered: "'Tis funny how that is actually comforting, coming from thee. Annoying, aye, but... comforting, all the same."

She halted, then sighed and shook her head slowly before rubbing absently at her features, then murmuring: "I must work harder to keep myself in check. I must not... we must not descend so deep into the darkness again. What did we do, Hecate? Why did we..."

"I'm not going to indulge or comfort you." Hecate said moodily, and then she simply sat herself back down on a fallen log, her gaze locking on Luna's as she broke down the situation. "We have to get moving sooner rather than later. The Pious will eventually find us if we simply camp out like this. Our choice is between finding pony civilization or a portal point."

"Why would thou actually... no, wait, thou thinks the Pious will not tamper with this world's residents?" Luna asked curiously, and Hecate shrugged as she turned her eyes moodily up towards the sky, studying the moon silently.

"I don't know, and I also don't care. What I do know is that we'll be able to better blend in around the ponies and we can hide out. Even if the Pious start killing them, it will help serve our own purposes." Hecate replied calmly. Luna grimaced a little... but then bit the inside of her cheek, and Hecate smiled thinly. "Well. Are you actually considering taking an intelligent course of action for once?"

Luna grunted, then she shook her head slowly before muttering: "I am not as heartless as thou art, creature, but I do not believe the Pious would harm these ponies. 'Tis very clearly us they are after. Nay, we shall have to stay alert, but... if one of Valthrudnir's portal rings is not close, if we cannot find it within a few hours... we should avoid further conflict, head to the nearest pony settlement. Although... they may not treat us kindly."

"They'll be easier to deal with than Pious or Nephilim." Hecate said distastefully, and then she hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and adding moodily: "I think I saw other creatures coming out of the portals as well, but thanks to your temper tantrum I couldn't tell, and I didn't have the time to dig up any specimens for analysis. We should attempt to catch a Pious or a Nephilim if possible, however: take it alive, and dissect it."

"Hel already provided us with a dead Pious." Luna said mildly, and Hecate gave a cold smile.

"Yes, pre-dissected. That doesn't teach us enough. I want to take it apart while it's still alive to get a better grasp of how they function, what hurts them, and what kills them. Dead is useless to me, even if they're covered in labels." the mechanical goddess replied, and Luna sighed and shook her head slowly before the goddess added: "I shouldn't have to point out that all the half-breed Pious are mutants that likely have few similarities, as well. All the same, I want to find out what these similarities are."

"Heads. Arms. Bodies." Luna said sourly, and then she reached up and grumpily tapped her own skull. "And destroying this seems to kill the beasts. But I suppose that is the same for many things."

Hecate only shook her own head slowly, and there was silence for a few moments before the mechanical goddess muttered: "Rest mode. Authorization code alpha."

A distinct humming came from her mechanical body as its claws reached up and grasped her head, and the collar clicked loose before the body's claws easily lifted Hecate herself free from her steel frame. It gently settled her head into her lap, and Luna smiled wryly at the immortal before she said wryly: "I cannot help but look at thee, Hecate, and think that whilst thou art very much a goddess in thine own right... 'tis adorable how foals could make a beachball out of thee if they really wanted to."

Hecate rolled her eyes, shifting back a bit: in the cradle of her heavy steel claws, resting back against the massive metal body that was humming quietly as the machinery inside slowly geared down to a rest, she looked almost like a tiny queen, crowned with her mane of lightning and cables, resting back in her mighty metal throne.

She didn't reply, and Luna shifted a bit, then softened as she glanced at Scrivener and Twilight again, studying the two for a few moments before she shook her head briefly and returned her eyes towards Hecate, saying quietly: "Thou can trust us."

Hecate rolled her eyes instead of replying, grumbling moodily to herself, and the sapphire mare smiled a little at this before she settled back. There was silence between the two, and then, finally, Luna looked up and asked: "What kind of life did thou live before... this metal body of thine? Thou wert... how did Valthrudnir..."

Hecate laughed sourly, then she asked contemptibly: "Is this the part where we share stories and become best friends? Where we discuss my tragic past, and all the things that made me into the cruel and cold monster I am today? Where we peel away my veneer of bitch and look at the secret soft heart beneath? I don't think so, Luna Brynhild. I'm not interested. And I'm not protecting you three, either: I've geared down my body to keep myself out of the Pious' sight."

"Hecate, enough." Luna said quietly, and then she shook her head before saying softly: "Thou art not... Pinkamena, cruel, but with a generous heart. Thou art not like Cheshire, a tormented soul only doing what he was because of the whip used against him. Thou art not like... many friends we have had over the years. I know thou art going to do what is best for thyself, and I know that beneath thy metal is only more metal, but that is... why I feel thou art important to have here. Thou offers balance. My darkness cannot be all soft: there must be hard edges, like thou."

The head only looked sourly at Luna in response, and the sapphire mare smiled a bit before she said wryly: "And besides, I think that what compels thee truly not to leave Ponyville behind... is us, ourselves. Myself, and the few others thou... likes, in thy odd way."

Hecate rolled her eyes in distaste, then muttered: "Believe whatever you want, Luna Brynhild. But it doesn't make any of it true."

"And nor does it make any of what I believe false, wretched little monster." Luna said mildly, and Hecate growled irritably before the sapphire mare said softly: "I do not judge by words, but by actions. Which is why thou art still alive, for all the threats thou makes and insults thou spews. Imagine for a moment what I would have done to thee if I did believe everything thou says: so do not try and convince me now that everything thou hast said is true, Hecate. I will have to leave thee impaled on a stick somewhere."

The immortal head looked moody for a few moments, and then she sighed quietly before looking uneasily at Luna Brynhild as the sapphire mare gazed at her pointedly. There was silence for a few moments, and then Hecate said finally: "It wasn't Valthrudnir who made me... into what I became. Thesis... Thesis was in the military, but even with what I knew he was... he still lived a fairly normal life. As normal as a Prince could, anyway."

Luna frowned at this, tilting her head curiously, and Hecate smiled dryly. "Oh, let me guess. You think that Valthrudnir pulled some grand scheme over me, made some... incredible plan, or fantastic manipulation, yes? No, he never did. We..."

Hecate looked away, and for a moment, she actually looked vulnerable before it quickly vanished as she shook her head fiercely, muttering: "It's not important. What's important is that I knew from the start. If I still had a body, I could even produce another Clockwork Pony, likely with similar characteristics to Thesis. From a utilitarian standpoint, it's a pity I don't."

"Speak not that way. Next thou will be saying that we should make Celestia bear terrible little monster-babies with Scrivy." Luna shivered and shook her head quickly, and Hecate rolled her eyes in distaste before the sapphire mare asked curiously: "And 'twas Valthrudnir's experiments that cost thee thy body, was it not?"

"In part. Mostly it was my own, though... my body became powerful. So powerful, it couldn't handle its own strength." Hecate looked moodily across at Luna. "I suppose you're starting to understand a little something about that, aren't you?"

Luna smiled sourly, then shook her head slowly before she muttered: "Wonderful. Even when we sit together as friends thou art still a bitch. And part of me now wonders if thou wert always this way. Evil Celestia, and then Evil Hecate."

"We're not friends. And you're the one who said you prefer me this way." Hecate said flatly, and Luna shrugged amiably before the head shook herself grouchily, and then muttered: "Evil is a way for the weak to whimper about the strong so that any reprisals they might receive only help to prove their point. The idea of evil is in itself stupid and weak and paltry."

She stopped, then looked down for a moment before sighing tiredly. "But no. I used to believe... in all the things these ponies do. Maybe that's _my _weakness, Brynhild... part of me insists on pitying them, and their naivety. If... _when _I leave and build my own empire, I will ensure my citizens are strong, and know the harsh reality of the world that faces them."

"When thou builds thy own empire, will we be welcome there?" Luna asked curiously, and Hecate scowled as she looked up moodily, as if this was a joke... before the head frowned deeper in confusion as she realized that Luna was just as serious as she herself was.

The goddess licked her lips, hesitating... and then she finally gave a brief nod, even as her eyes flicked awkwardly away. "Perhaps. As long as you have the decency to behave yourselves in my empire the same way I have served you in yours."

"So I shall be rude and hostile, excellent." Luna said mildly, and Hecate sighed, but maybe gave the faintest smile before the sapphire mare said softly: "I know thou shan't be around forever, Hecate. One day, thou shall ask to leave and I shall let thee. I do not like the idea of it, and I fear what thou will do. But all the same, I shall, because I... I do not desire to make a slave of thee, either."

Hecate looked moodily up at Luna, and then she said finally: "I might become inclined to attack other worlds. To expand my borders. And we may be enemies."

"We were enemies before; for now, we are friends. The future will hold what it will." Luna smiled and shrugged complacently, and the goddess looked at her almost with disbelief before the sapphire winged unicorn laughed quietly and gazed up towards the night sky with warmth in her eyes. "Aye... and now, all my brother's lessons return to me, Hecate, and I feel... soothed, and in control. 'Tis a nice feeling."

Hecate only shook her head slowly, then sighed and looked grouchily upwards into the night sky as well, muttering: "Wonderful. Wake up your idiot partners, Luna Brynhild, we've dallied here long enough. Let's get looking for that portal before we lose any more time."

"Thou says that, but I do not see thee in any great rush. Let us rest awhile, Hecate. Thou can spit insults but I promise to be a little quieter." Luna replied softly, and the head looked warily at the sapphire mare for a few moments before finally sighing and nodding, but all the same seeming oddly relieved as the strange friends sat together, wrapped in the safe shroud of the night.

* * *

Ten hours later, the three ponies were walking with Hecate moodily leading them onwards across a vast, dusty plain, heading for the mountains that eternally seemed to loom at the same distance on the horizon. Luna looked meditatively up at this, and then the sapphire mare shook her head grumpily before she muttered: "Awful. This is awful. Is this not awful, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle? Is this not?"

Both ponies simply looked dryly at Luna, and the sapphire mare huffed at them before she turned her eyes forwards, grumbling: "They are still mad at me, Hecate. Thou shall be my new best friend, shan't thou?"

"No." Hecate said sourly, and then she looked back and forth, adding grouchily as she adjusted the bearskin cape she'd made around her metal frame: "I still can't sense any of Valthrudnir's technologies or wards. It's unlikely that he decided to take extra precautions, but if the Pious had any idea about what they were looking for, they may have tracked down the portal and destroyed it."

"They did make portals a priority in Heaven, from what we know..." Luna said meditatively, looking up, and then she looked over her shoulder at Scrivener and Twilight... but both ponies only looked pointedly away from her, and she groaned and rolled her eyes before saying pleadingly: "Then will thee not at least forgive me for the next few minutes?"

Scrivener and Twilight traded meditative looks, then both glowered at Luna... who had earlier cheerfully torn off her own head and thrown it at Scrivener Blooms, 'just to see what would happen.' She was far, far too thoroughly enjoying all the advantages of being whatever Kismet had turned her into... particularly since her severed wing had already been regenerated, although it was a dark black right now instead of her normal sapphire color.

All Scrivener Blooms had to do was touch her and focus a bit of mire into her, and it was enough to heal the currently-undead mare's wounds. They had no idea how long it would last for, but Luna was apparently determined to abuse this... although there was the faintest whisper of sorrow in the back of her mind, too. Kismet had given them this gift, and his final act afterwards had been to save Twilight Sparkle: she wanted to honor what he had done for them, but she wasn't entirely sure how. Abusing it to its full potential, to get smiles and shouts and laughs and frustration, was the best she could think of for now.

Scrivener and Twilight both softened a little as they looked at the starry-maned winged unicorn, and she smiled warmly over at them before bowing her head forwards and saying quietly: "Now come, my friends, my family. Let us keep ourselves moving forwards, shall we? 'Twould be silly to think too hard on things so... well, instead, what do thee think about the Pious?"

The two other ponies traded looks, then they both shrugged almost at the same moment: but Twilight was thinking about Kismet, now, and Scrivener wasn't able to focus much past... well, every time he looked at Luna, he couldn't help but stare at her, study her. How beautiful she was, even in undeath... and how she looked at him so adoringly, and he always felt the urge to pull her in close. How her linked like this made him feel so...

Luna poked at him with her horn, and Scrivener winced a bit before he smiled lamely, then said finally: "Sorry. I think... what I think is that we need to just keep looking, I guess. For the portals, I mean, I'm not. I don't... the Pious aren't really on my mind right now."

"So it would seem." Luna said wryly, and then she shook her head slowly before prompting gently: "Twilight Sparkle? Any thoughts at all?"

Twilight looked up, the violet mare biting her lip before she shook her head quickly and murmured: "None really. I think it's really important that we keep moving, though... and the Pious... I dunno. Something must have tipped them off that we're going to be attacking them. They've never been this aggressive, this hostile before, after all."

Luna nodded moodily at this, and Scrivener Blooms glanced uneasily up at the sky, wondering if there were any angels in Heaven studying them right now before he said hesitantly: "But Hecate, you were saying that they didn't seem interested in the bomb, right?"

"Yes, Scrivener Blooms. Say it out loud, so that everyone can hear it. Especially since we're probably being tracked right now." Hecate said disgustedly, and the stallion smiled lamely before the mechanical goddess shook her head moodily, rolling her steel shoulders slowly. "No. I don't think they are. The only thing that's changed is the state of Luna Brynhild."

"And the fact we are on a hostile world, alone. They are not exactly warmakers, are they?" Luna said mildly, and then she added thoughtfully: "Gymbr said they fought through subterfuge as well, as I recall. They converted ponies to their cause, gained numbers and... made soldiers of their slaves before they made any attacks."

Hecate grunted moodily, then she glanced upwards with a frown as she muttered: "I felt... something. The cowards may attempt to swarm us again. If that happens, you three need to keep yourselves in control instead of creating another mess, do you understand? They'll simply wait you out, then send a single thrall to kill you all after you've exhausted yourselves. For all your power, you're very weak."

"Thanks." Scrivener said sourly before he could stop himself, and Hecate looked at him darkly, making the charcoal stallion wince a bit as he looked awkwardly away. Then he hesitantly glanced back and forth between Twilight and Luna, noting the absence of dark veins... although his own hide felt too tight, he felt... literally larger, and his Talons kept flexing almost eagerly against the ground as he muttered: "Well, I haven't gone Tyrant Wyrm in quite a while. Maybe I should try and transform."

"Yes, do that. Make yourself a giant target. Then maybe all the Pious can grab onto you all at once and drain all the life out of your body, killing the three of you quickly so I don't have to listen to your whimpering." Hecate said disgustedly, and then she shook her head slowly before glancing up again and asking moodily as she calmly adjusted her cape: "Did you feel that?"

Even Twilight looked up dumbly, and Hecate rolled her eyes and sighed tiredly as she muttered: "Of course none of you did. All this fretting and you can't do one useful thing and attempt to detect magic or psychic wavelengths yourselves, you leave that all to me. Like everything else."

"Oh, aye, yes. 'Tis all our fault." Luna said dryly, shaking her head moodily before she looked uneasily up into the sky, then back and forth. "From which direction did it come?"

Hecate didn't respond as her own eyes flicked back and forth, before the mechanical goddess slowly moved her claw to rest on the spiked ball hanging from her hip, her eyes narrowing slightly as she shrugged her cape back over her shoulders and said contemptibly: "I'm not going to do all your work for you, Luna Brynhild. Especially since your senses should be enhanced from what you've become."

"I do not even know what I've become." Luna complained loudly, even as her own eyes narrowed slightly, the handle of Sting Mk. III glowing with a telekinetic aura as her soulstone horn finally detected it: a subtle ripple of energy in the air behind them, flickering from point-to-point, starting to close in... "And I do not know what that is, either, but that energy reeks of righteousness."

And with that, Luna spun around, grinning widely as she caught her gun by the handle as it yanked itself out of its holster, then she took aim at the faint ripple in the air behind them before pulling the trigger. The weapon's boom was thunderous, one, two, three rounds pounding into what looked like thin air and sending up splatters of white blood before a fourth bullet smashed the shape into reality, sending a yelping beast rolling backwards before it managed to catch itself on its long, hooked claws with a snarl of fury.

Luna made a face of disgust as Hecate snorted, and Scrivener and Twilight both readied themselves even as the Lich shivered at the sight of the beast. Then she looked up in surprise even as she felt Luna's memories in her own mind confirming what the sapphire mare said next: "It looks as if the Pious are not simply content to steal Heaven's land: they have stolen our hunting animals as well."

"What?" Twilight Sparkle stared at the dog-like monster: 'dog-like' in only the vaguest sense of the term, with its huge hooked claws, its gaping, fanged maw, the fins sticking out of its back and running along its reptilian, forked tail. It had rubbery white skin, and sunken, black eyes that looked at them with nothing but hate and malice as the Lich asked incredulously: "T-That? That thing is a Hound of Heaven?"

"Or Guardian Angel, aye." Luna grinned wryly, looking with entertainment over at Twilight Sparkle before the sapphire mare calmly took aim at the bleeding beast as it snarled and barked at them. "Valhalla was never a pretty place, Twilight Sparkle: why would thou think that our hunting animals would be any less savage than those of this world? And by the way, this one is only a distraction. While it draws our eyes, its kin are flanking in on our sides."

Twilight stared to the side in shock as Hecate smiled coldly, and then the enormous, mechanical mare yanked Lucy off her hip and viciously swung it outwards: there was a sickening crack as it collided with an invisible hound, a burst of blood seeming to come from the air itself before the war dog flickered into being and fell with a thump on its back, staring lifelessly into the distance as its corpse quickly turned to stone. And Hecate stomped cruelly down on this, shattering it to dust as several more Hounds flickered into being around them, all of them snarling furiously as Luna said wryly: "Congratulations, Hecate. Now thou hast angered the dogs of war and they shall forgo the niceties to attempt to maul us to pieces."

And then the starry-maned mare simply grinned when one of the Hounds suddenly leapt forwards, the mare taking quick aim with her gun before she fired the remaining two shots off into its skull, blowing apart its head and sending it flopping bonelessly backwards. It turned to stone even before it hit the ground, then shattered like glass as the sapphire mare added sharply: "The brain is the most vulnerable point!"

"As always. Mammal configurations are pathetic." Hecate said disdainfully, and then she dropped the spiked ball, letting the chain run through her claws before she caught the weapon and swung it quickly outwards when another Hound of Heaven leapt forwards, looking unfettered and asking calmly even as the beast was slammed backwards with a yelp and a burst of silvery blood: "Can they be tracked?"

"As if the Pious are not already onto us. Twilight Sparkle, thou and Hecate will have to close any portals if they begin to appear." Luna replied with the same calm even as she leapt forwards, stabbing her rifle upwards and slamming the bayonet into the breast of another beast. It screamed in agony, then yanked itself backwards, almost dropping on its belly, and its lowered position let the sapphire mare move quickly forwards and slam the butt of her rifle down between its ears, crunching in its skull and knocking it in a senseless heap before she winced as another Hound of Heaven leapt in beside her and bit viciously into her foreleg.

It crunched through metal, crushed flesh, snapped bone, and the mare grimaced... and then grinned in spite of herself as she simply swung her foreleg out and flung the surprised Hound out: there was no pain, not even any loss of strength despite the fact the beast had mangled her limb, the sapphire mare's eyes flashing as she flicked her horn towards the Hound of Heaven and blasted it away. It hit the ground and rolled quickly backwards to its claws... then screamed and rapidly backpedaled when Twilight Sparkle blasted it in the face with a bolt of lightning.

Another two hounds charged in, and Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth before he stomped one Talon down, creating a wall of black spikes in front of him that made the first Hound skid to a halt and fling itself away, while the second simply curled around the deadly flower of black blades and lunged at Scrivener's throat. The stallion managed to swing his other Talon up, however, smashing it under the jaw, but even though the blow knocked the sense out of the beast, it wasn't strong enough to deflect its body, and the charcoal earth pony was tackled onto his back by the heavy Hound of Heaven before he cursed and covered his face as it clawed and scrabbled at him wildly, then snarled and bit down-

Its jaws clamped uselessly down on the reinforced barrel of Sting Mk. III, and Luna yanked this quickly backwards, teeth sending up sparks as they ground along the sides of the weapon before she stabbed the bayonet up through its maw and into the creature's soft gums, the beast shrieking before it tried to yank itself quickly away. But even as it did so, it was already turning to stone, and its own momentum caused it to crack and shatter apart into dust as it toppled backwards in a hail of gray dust and silver blood.

Hecate flung down another corpse, then turned her cold eyes towards a flicker of light, her horn glowing behind its protective metal sheath before she lashed Lucy outwards. The spiked ball glowed as it swung through the air, moving in one direction as if suddenly yanked by a magnet as Twilight blasted a Hound of Heaven apart with a fireball and Scrivener Blooms tackled the last, gritting his teeth as he snapped its neck before he looked up at the loud shout of frustration that echoed through the air.

A figure was knocked stumbling by a firm strike of the spiked ball against its chest, ripped tatters of cloth falling through the air as electricity sparked over the creature, forcing it into reality... and the three ponies could only stare in disbelief as a handsome pony grinned widely at them, a thick, flipper-like appendage slowly squeezing around the handle of a long-bladed knife as it licked its lips and growled: "Ain't I just thrilled to see you boys and girls again?"

"The Whistler? But thou wert destroyed!" Luna said disbelievingly... and then she looked back and forth in horror as two more cloaked figures appeared in bursts of smoke on either side of them... and these weren't illusions, but very real as they grinned widely, each with their hoods drawn back to reveal identical features, knives gleaming in their grips.

"Yeah, well, I got a higher power lookin' out after me, now don't I? I've been given immortality, babe, and in a way you fleshbags can't match... mass-production." The Whistler grinned viciously, spinning its knife easily between its fingers before it caught the blade and licked slowly up the flat, eyes burning with zealotry and hate and anger. "I got me just one mission now, too. Kiss the heretics and make 'em die."

"Kill 'em all!" shouted the others on either side in perfect time, and then they both lunged forwards at the flanks of the group: Hecate, however, only blasted one backwards with a tremendous surge of lightning, and the other slammed into a shield thrown quickly up by a horrified Twilight Sparkle, bouncing off this with a curse of frustration.

The first Whistler cackled, then only grinned when Luna leapt forwards and tackled the creature onto its back, pinning the assassin beneath her as she shouted down into its face: "And what kind of 'power' must thou serve if he resurrects a killer of foals?"

"The very best kind!" the Whistler snapped back, and then it swung its knife viciously up at Luna's face: she blocked its foreleg but flinched slightly, and the monster immediately took the opportunity to vanish in a burst of smoke, becoming a streak of light that shot backwards before the Whistler reappeared, skidding backwards as it caught itself and grinned widely. "I'm just doing my job, sweetheart... if they won't play for you, then kill 'em all!"

The Whistler lunged forwards again, and Luna swung her gun out, the bayonet clashing with the knife and sending up sparks before the sapphire mare yanked the rifle back: she flicked it firmly as she yanked it to the side, the cylinder popping open and spilling shell casings out in a hail even as her other hoof swung up and caught the Whistler's wrist when he slashed the knife down at her.

He snarled, then leapt forwards and brought both rear legs up, kicking them savagely out at Luna's body, but the sapphire mare grinned as she half-ducked and both his rear hooves instead shot over her shoulders, the Whistler looking stupefied for the second he had before Luna roared and swung the monster savagely down like a living weapon into the ground. He bounced backwards with a squeak before the mare snapped her horn forwards, blasting the monster away with a squawk as several bullets yanked themselves free from the belt of the strap across her chest and slammed quickly home into the cylinder as she growled: "Thou shall have to do better than that!"

Her horn flashed, and the lever on the side of the Mk. III snapped forwards, the runes over the gun glowing brightly before the mare pulled the trigger... and the recoil from the shot almost tore the gun out of the grip of both her hoof and telekinesis, the mare wincing in surprise as there was a bright flare of light before the single round almost tore the skull off the Whistler, knocking it backwards with a scream of agony.

It grabbed at its broken, crushed skull, shaking its head wildly back and forth, and Luna growled as she took the Mk. III in both hooves, horn glowing as she balanced it with telekinesis and fired twice more, wincing both times at the tremendous recoil that surged through the weapon. Both rounds slammed into the Whistler's chest, and it wasn't even able to scream as it was dragged forwards from the force of the rounds tearing through its body, flopping onto its stomach with a lifeless gargle.

Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle had her teeth grit, her horn lashing back and forth as the copy of the Whistler she was fencing with slashed and cut viciously at her. Knife and spire deflected and blocked each other, natural and steel weapons almost a blur before the Whistler suddenly leapt backwards and instead flung the knife straight at Twilight's face.

And without hesitation, the Lich leapt up and purposefully took the knife to the chest, gritting her teeth as she felt it tear through her armor and into her body before she stomped down on all fours, and the Whistler stared dumbly at the Lich as he stood empty-handed and she leaned aggressively forwards, her horn glowing brightly before the copy squawked: "That's not fair, bitch!"

Twilight only lashed her horn down in reply, and a black fireball slammed into the monster, blowing it backwards and making the Whistler scream as it rolled back and forth wildly, trying uselessly to put out the flames devouring its form. The Lich only shook her head in contempt before she started to turn away... and then her eyes widened as she sensed the creatures before two more Hounds of Heaven appeared in mid-lunge at her, one slamming into her and biting savagely into her shoulder, yanking her down as the other dug its claws into her other side to attempt to pin her down.

And Scrivener Blooms, meanwhile, caught the forelimb of the last Whistler as it slashed towards him with the knife, then he twisted savagely to disjoint the limb, the creature howling in misery before the stallion half-turned, yanking brutally on the dislocated foreleg before he slung the monster into the ground, then seized it by the back of the head with one Talon and drove its face once, twice, thrice into the ground to crush the life out of it.

The Whistler fell still as the stallion ground the monster's face into the hard earth, before he looked up in shock as a Hound of Heaven appeared right beside him, barking loudly at him. Immediately, the charcoal earth pony yanked the Whistler's corpse off the ground before flinging it at the dog-beast, which nimbly leapt backwards... and Scrivener made the mistake of following it with his eyes, not realizing that two more Hounds of Heaven had just appeared behind him and were both already leaping at his hind legs.

Their jaws clamped viciously around his ankles, and the stallion's eyes widened in shock and pain before he was yanked backwards off his hooves, sent crashing down onto his stomach before the Hounds viciously dragged him along on his stomach by his bloodied lower limbs. He snarled in pain, grabbing wildly at the ground with his Talons before he stared up in shock as another Whistler appeared in front of him with a wide grin, eyes blazing beneath his pushed-back hood as he rose a knife and shouted: "You can't kill me if there's hundreds of me, kids!"

Luna snarled in fury, but her own hind legs felt mangled and she was unable to launch herself forwards, even as Twilight roared loudly and snapped her horn upwards, a shockwave of magic force bursting from her body and sending the Hounds flying in all directions... but the expulsion of magic only made it harder for the sapphire mare to see what was going on as the Whistler's knife stabbed down towards Scrivener's face, made it impossible for her to target through the blast.

Thankfully, she didn't have to: Lucy whipped out and smashed into the face of the Whistler, knocking it backwards with a squawk before Hecate's horn glowed as several Hounds appeared around her, leaping at her leg, her torso, and her breast in an attempt to swarm her and shove her down. But instead they only shrieked in surprise and pain as they collided with her metallic frame, lightning blasting over their bodies and making them writhe uncontrollably as Hecate's entire body surged with electrical energy, before the ruined, burnt husks of the creatures fell away, turning into dust and ash-smeared stone even before they hit the earth.

Scrivener was able to stagger up to a standing position, then he snarled as he slammed a Talon into the ground, beginning to transform the earth beneath him into mire... and from above, a bright light shone down over him, blinding him and startling him as the mire lit up with a dark glow. The stallion cursed before he realized the light was glowing more intense, and Luna and Twilight both shouted warnings too late to the stallion-

A massive beam of white energy hammered down around Scrivener Blooms, the stallion arching his back and howling in misery as he was slammed down into the ground by the ray of light... and as the beam fractured, thinned, and finally faded into motes, he was left laying brokenly in a crater of ashes and chalk dust, one eye closed and the other frozen in a sightless stare: that side of his face, along with several other large parts of his entire body, had been turned to stone.

Luna and Twilight both collapsed helplessly, shivering weakly as their own bodies took on a strange rubbery texture: they could both feel the creeping sensation of the spreading paralysis and petrification as well, and Hecate cursed under her breath before she flung Lucy out at the Whistler when it leapt overeagerly forwards to try and plunge its knife into Scrivener's throat.

Instead, it took the spiked ball directly to the face, flopping backwards and landing with a puff in the ashes as it gurgled weakly before falling still, but the only response to the violent reprisal was loud, mocking laughter that echoed out of the woods all around her. Hecate growled as she looked back and forth in disgust, her eyes narrowing as both Hounds and Whistler copies appeared on all sides of her. "Over all the years I spent programming and adapting ponies into Dogmatists and for Valthrudnir's various experiments, I never made anything as useless or ugly as you fragile little toy soldiers seem."

"Hey, words hurt, y'know!" mocked a Whistler... _the _Whistler, Hecate thought. Even though the others laughed, after all, it seemed like only one soldier at a time was doing more than just going through the motions, was acting like it had actual emotions and its own sentient thoughts. It was like the Whistler's spirit was jumping from body-to-body, leading the other puppets forwards into battle as it giggled gleefully and pointed a knife towards her. "Now listen, miss tin-can. We're gonna kill these heretics here. We're going to stone these blasphemers... hell, one's halfway stoned already! You get it? You get it? Ain't that a good one?"

The Whistler threw his head back and cackled, and Hecate rolled her eyes in disgust before she grimaced as several Hounds appeared around her legs, all of them snarling and ready to pounce as the Whistler added kindly: "Now listen. We got kennels and kennels of these things, and if worst comes to worst, I ain't above just drowning you in their corpses. So here's the deal. Step away, and we'll let you live. Hell, maybe you can even join us! I'm supposed to be a messenger of God, babe, and haven't you gotten my message yet?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hecate shook her head slowly before she said softly: "How dare you..."

Slowly, she began to calmly spin the spiked ball at her side, her teeth gritting, her eyes cold as she looked up and said disgustedly: "You pathetic angels are nothing but weak flesh, and soft minds, and thieves. I am not a thief. I am a creator, a designer, and an empress... and an empress does not bow her head to a charlatan god!"

Hecate slammed Lucy ferociously downwards, and a Hound of Heaven was crushed with a shriek by the heavy spiked ball as the mechanical goddess' eyes flared with fury. But the Whistler looked unperturbed, only throwing his head back and laughing before his eyes gleamed as he looked back forwards. "Good. To be honest, I was kinda hoping you'd say that. More for me."

"Let's kill her!" crowed one of the Whistler copies, and there were gleeful shouts of agreement with this before the monsters swarmed eagerly forwards, as the Whistler that seemed to be in the lead grinned viciously and spread his arms wide, simply letting the others swarm forwards around him as the mechanical goddess snarled.

Hounds surged forwards with the Whistlers, trampling the paralyzed ponies under their feet as they rolled in a wave towards Hecate, and the mechanical goddess snarled at them as her horn glowed brightly and lightning surged over her body, fearlessly readying herself to meet the army charging towards her.

Scrivener wasn't able to move, wasn't even able to cry out in pain as hooves and claws stomped viciously over his body, pounding him down into the ashes, and Luna and Twilight weren't much better off, crushed, squished, unable to so much as push back against the tide of monsters surging over them. All the stallion was aware of was a haze of pain: he didn't hear or see the army, or Hecate meeting it, any more than he heard or saw the Whistler as it calmly sauntered over through the sea of Hounds and copies appearing out of thin air and running eagerly forwards, saying almost mockingly: "My true master gave me a gift, he worked me a miracle... and what the hell kind of zealot would I be if I didn't make his will-be-done? You get that, don't you ponies?"

Hecate, for all her power, was only able to crush, and kill, and maim so many enemies at once, and more and more were flickering into being all around her. The Hounds and Whistler copies both kept vanishing and reappearing, not altering reality or phasing through it, but simply confusing, making it impossible to tell what she destroyed, what she paralyzed, what she simply flung away. And even as the mechanical goddess lunged, the crowd surged back against her, forcing her electrified steel frame backwards with the weight of the bodies and corpses and dying that were shoved against her by the greedy, howling living behind their meat-shield brethren.

The Whistler grinned as he stepped over Scrivener's helpless body, reaching down to seize him by the throat as he calmly spun his knife in his other hand before whispering: "Look at you. All still and pretty. Easy prey now... easy prey."

The Whistler giggled in delight, then drew his knife slowly down and rested it gently against Scrivener's throat, grinning widely as the countless horde charged around him, as Hecate uselessly tried to force forwards, and the monster only licked his lips slowly before he drew it slowly upwards. It cut a thin line across the stallion's throat, a bit of gooey black blood dribbling from the scratch as he whispered: "One lick..."

The knife flicked down again, then pulled slowly upwards, and Scrivener shuddered and rasped weakly as it bit slightly deeper, tore a little more blood out of his neck as he trembled helplessly. Luna and Twilight, meanwhile, couldn't move beneath the hooves and claws stomping them, and the Whistler grinned widely as he mocked: "What's wrong? That's just two licks..."

The knife came down, tore deeper into Scrivener's throat, more black blood splurting out of his neck as the Whistler whispered eagerly: "Three licks..."

The blade gleamed as it bit again, and then sawed, Scrivener's eyes bulging, black blood leaking from his half-petrified maw as his whole body trembled with agony, and the monster rasped in a hungry voice: "Four licks..."

The Whistler rose the knife and licked it slowly, then he laughed loudly... and Luna snarled in fury and desperation as Twilight tried to push herself up, but... the worst part was that the crowd wasn't even trying to hurt them. The stampede was simply blanketing them, crushing them, stomping over their half-paralyzed bodies and making it impossible for them to struggle or stand up or even really see, even if both ponies could focus their magic and there was no pain, except for the pain from...

Luna's eyes widened, and she sent the message to Twilight Sparkle, the Lich blinking in surprise even as a hoof mashed her face down into the ground before both undead ponies bared their fangs and concentrated their magic.

Scrivener's eyes widened in shock as he felt the energy flooding his body, his body flexing, petrified sections of his body trembling violently as the Whistler only laughed and looked eagerly down at the stallion, asking cheerily: "Oh, what's this? You scared, little boy? Oh, but we're so close to finding out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a crunchy little pony like-"

Plates of stone shattered, cement shrapnel flying in all directions as Scrivener Blooms roared and stomped his Talons forwards as his body rippled and expanded, his armor popping loose, his mane and tail both falling away as the Whistler yelped and fell backwards, scrambling away. And the horde of creatures around them split and stumbled, staggering to a halt and all staring as Scrivener Blooms rose a now-reptilian head, eyes glowing sapphire as his fanged maw fell open, a crown of horns gleaming around his skull as the Tyrant Wyrm snarled: "You'll have to start again."

The Whistler stared up at the enormous black-scaled creature looming over him, and then he gave a weak grin before screaming when Scrivener Blooms slammed one enlarged Talon down on top of him, crushing the creature into the ground. Energy and raw power surged through his body as the Tyrant Wyrm grinned viciously, then leaned forwards, roaring out a stream of blue mist that melted and burned the Hounds and copies of the Whistler, scattering the horde into disarray.

The ashes beneath the stallion rippled, then burst upwards as the ground around the Tyrant Wyrm transformed into mire, the shapeshifted Scrivener Blooms grinning viciously as the dark sludge spread rapidly through the field. Luna and Twilight felt it as it rose around them, felt power and primal hungers and raw violence filling their minds and systems, and Luna embraced it even as Twilight Sparkle struggled to keep her mind under control.

The sapphire mare lunged upwards and snapped her horn out, and a blast of electricity rent the air around her and knocked Hounds of Heaven and Whistlers flying in all directions. Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, concentrated on the dark ooze, and winced as it welcomed her into its embrace, yanking her down beneath the black swamp, surrounding her on all sides with heat and earth that felt like flesh, but doing little to drown out the sound of Scrivener Blooms' roars or Luna's cruel laughter as she flung herself into combat.

The Hounds of Heaven and the copies of the Whistler were all attempting to regroup, but mire kept splashing upwards, leaving black stains over their bodies that refused to vanish even as they turned invisible, making them easy targets. And now, no longer trying to push forwards, Hecate was able to simply concentrate on simply killing everything around her.

Their numbers were vast, but now the environment itself had turned against them... and when Twilight Sparkle exploded out of another part of the bog, her magic sending blades of crystallized mire flying through the air in all directions to slice apart and stagger the brutal forces of Heaven, the creatures began to lose confidence. The Whistlers fought on, but with snarls and desperation; the Hounds of Heaven, meanwhile, first began to slow, becoming almost lethargic in their fighting before the few that remained finally turned and ran.

"Come back here!" shouted the Whistler furiously, staggering around in a circle after a stupidly-wide slash at Luna Brynhild... and then he was torn almost in half by a vicious, energized slash of her horn, toppling forwards with a gasp. His hands clutched at the dark, swampy earth, spasming weakly before he looked over his shoulder as Luna stepped up onto his back and pinned him with one hoof.

"Pathetic. Thou art pathetic." she said coldly, and then she leaned down and snarled through the blood war-painting her features: "Leave while thou has the chance. Because for all the miracles thy god may grant you, we have our own to work as well."

With that, Luna snapped her horn down as it flashed, and the Whistler's corpse crumpled to the ground: at the same time, there was an almost tangible pulse through the crowd of monsters, before Whistler copies began to hurriedly vanish one after the other in bursts of smoke, Scrivener Blooms snarling as he leapt towards the closest enemy and managed to catch it before it could flee, crushing it viciously under his claws.

Then he looked up with a growl as the remaining Whistlers managed to vanish: all except for one that was at the very edge of the scrubby field, this Whistler shouting: "It ain't over yet, you just wait and see! I got the powers of Heaven on my side, you ain't got nothing but dirt!"

Scrivener Blooms responded to this by stomping a Talon savagely down and sending a wave of mire straight at the Whistler, but the creature yelped and hurriedly vanished in a burst of smoke, the mire hitting nothing but the ground where the Whistler had stood a moment ago.

The enormous Tyrant Wyrm growled in frustration, and Luna cursed before starting forwards, but Hecate snapped sharply: "Don't be an idiot, following them is pointless! We need to move as far as possible as fast as possible, unless you want another run in with that holy energy."

Scrivener growled moodily, and Luna snorted, her eyes glowing faintly as she opened her mouth to retort, to brag, to boast about powerful they were... but she was cut off by Twilight Sparkle, the Lich shivering as she said quietly: "Hecate is right. If Scrivy is blasted in that body, he'll... he'll probably die. Even if he managed to transform without the mire-egg, I think..."

The Tyrant Wyrm quieted, the sapphire light fading slowly from his dark eyes as he looked towards Twilight Sparkle, who gazed almost pleadingly back at him before he sighed softly and nodded with a soft rumble. Luna frowned for a moment, and then it slowly turned to a look of shame as she lowered her head, closing her eyes and murmuring: "Aye. Aye, I understand that... we have been foolish. Very well, we... come, Twilight Sparkle. Up atop Scrivy. Thou too, Hecate, a Tyrant Wyrm can move faster than thy burdensome metal body."

The goddess looked moodily at Scrivener Blooms as Luna turned and flapped her wings... then winced as one simply fell limp with a crunch, the sapphire mare staring as she realized what a mangled mess both her wings – no, her entire body – looked like. She shook her head slowly, then glanced up to watch as Twilight awkwardly clambered up onto Scrivener's back, the Tyrant Wyrm mumbling moodily before Hecate said sourly: "You might be an undersized runt of a reptile, but that does not mean you've lost your ability to muddle through sentences. Talk, like an adult."

"I could eat you." Scrivener threatened, and Hecate rolled her eyes as she calmly wound Lucy up, as Luna grumbled and hopped up and down at Scrivener's side, then leaned forwards and jabbed him several times with a hoof, until he finally sighed tiredly and lowered his heavy body, leaning one scaled foreleg out to the side so Luna could use it like a step. "And you're right. I'm small. Far too small for you. You'll just have to walk."

Hecate rolled her eyes, and then her metallic, dinged and dented body flexed before she leapt upwards as the boosters hidden in her lower limbs kicked into sudden life, all three staring as the enormous, mechanical goddess calmly launched herself over Scrivener's head, then dropped heavily onto his back as the jets of flame cut out, the Tyrant Wyrm's eyes bulging and back arching with a gasp as he felt her steel hooves searing his scales. "Oh come on!"

"I did. Now let's get moving." Hecate said moodily as Luna and Twilight Sparkle both glared at her, but Hecate simply crossed her forearms and looked coldly ahead as Scrivener moodily considered trying to buck her off for a moment. But she seemed implacable, still as a statue despite the way his scaled hide rippled with his movements..._ although she probably fused her hooves to my back, thanks to how hot they were. That might help. _"Are you deaf or just stupid? Move. We're an easy target."

Scrivener Blooms grumbled, the enormous, streamlined Tyrant Wyrm shaking his head briefly out before he dug his Talons into the mire for a moment, draining all the energy he could from the bogland. Then he hesitated for only a few seconds longer as he gazed down over his silvery claws, studied how they had expanded with his form before he began to lope forwards through the trees.

Yet for some reason, being in this shape again after so long was helping him steady his mind, allowed him to focus through the rush of power. Usually it was the opposite, but right now... everything seemed so upside-down anyway that this felt perfectly natural.

"Head for civilization. Unless they've had experience with Tyrant Wyrms, they'll likely consider you a dragon or drake, and a tame one from the ponies on your back." Hecate instructed, and Scrivener muttered under his breath before the goddess looked over her shoulder at Luna Brynhild, who was fidgeting a bit as Twilight Sparkle carefully straightened out her wings: not from discomfort, but simply from not wanting to sit still. "Those were hunting dogs from Valhalla?"

"Aye. Sent out after troublemaking demons on the mortal plane, or brought on the hunt in Asgard or... well, any number of things, really. But it has been long since I have seen them, especially in great number... I do not know how the Light could have bred or created so many, so quickly." Luna hesitated, looking down moodily before she finally grumbled and half-shrugged Twilight Sparkle off, adding dourly: "Perhaps this is the Light's true purpose. Thievery."

"The Light wants to assimilate." Hecate said calmly, gazing moodily forwards over the Tyrant Wyrm's shoulder, and Scrivener shifted uneasily as Luna frowned up at the mechanical goddess, but Hecate only smiled thinly. "Powerful or not, the tactic is... weak. It's not truly conquering the enemy... it leaves too many loose ends."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna shook her head briefly before she muttered: "Thou can speak of such only after we conquer the enemy, Hecate. At the moment, we would do best not to underestimate our foe. The Light seems very eager to destroy us."

"And that beam that came down from the sky... that blast of holy energy..." Twilight murmured, looking anxiously up. "That wasn't from the Whistler or any of the Hounds, that was... that came from a completely different world. How could something be so powerful that it could cast a spell in one place, and have it take form and shape in another?"

"Do not underestimate what thou thyself are capable of, Twilight Sparkle: I am confident that thou could do it as well. It just takes time and training... gods are not so distant as we like to imagine." Luna said softly, and Hecate snorted and shook her head slowly, but the sapphire mare only looked up challengingly. "Nay, not even thou art. But all the same, my darling mare has a point: the raw power behind that blast of purification... 'tis incredible all the charge it carried for a translocational spell."

Hecate lowered her head moodily at this, nodding slowly before she said quietly: "And that's what worries me. This... 'True God.' He's a powerful enemy, constantly trying to convert others to his ways, his cause. And even though he represents order, he's a different kind of order than Decretum. Valthrudnir at least had vision."

"Funny. That almost sounds like you want to defend Valthrudnir." Scrivener muttered, and then he winced when Hecate stomped firmly on his spine, making him hiss and arch his back before he mumbled: "Okay. I take that back. Nevermind."

"I give Valthrudnir the credit he deserves. I'm willing to recognize his achievements and his victories. There's no point in pretending otherwise." Hecate shook her head slowly, then said quietly: "Besides, his victories were mine too, in the past. Even if he abandoned me to a far corner of it, I was still part of his empire. Until you two killed him."

Hecate ground her hoof slowly down into the Tyrant Wyrm's back, and Scrivener Blooms gave an awkward smile before he said finally: "I guess... that makes you a better pony than we took you for. You know, those... uh... feelings and all... and I guess... well, even Valthrudnir could have... stuff that had feelings for him, that's... understandable, I guess, and-"

Hecate stomped viciously down on the Tyrant Wyrm's back, and Scrivener decided it was better to just shut up for now. Luna and Twilight traded small smiles despite themselves beyond the monolithic mare all the same: even if it was compassion for the enemy, after all, Hecate was still showing a moment of softness beneath all the hard edges of her metal frame, not just for them, but for someone from her past she and they both hated... and maybe if she could show a little compassion, they could learn to tame this darkness threatening to take them both over, that the Light seemed intent on both exacerbating and destroying at once.


	62. A Way Back Home

Chapter Fifty Nine: A Way Back Home

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms scowled as he laid grumpily in a barn, surrounded by bales of hay and with chickens clucking cheerfully around him, some of them pecking along his scales and others simply strutting around him fearlessly. Luna was giggling wildly as Twilight looked awkwardly and apologetically up at Scrivener Blooms, while a nearby earth pony said kindly: "Now y'all have been very patient with us, and I appreciate it. I know your boy here didn't really enjoy last night, but any port in a storm, am I right?"

Scrivener replied to this by snorting blue smoke, and Luna rolled her eyes before saying with relish: "Aye, but I must admit, 'twas very, very nice to spend the night in the bed despite my... loyal steed staying out here for the night in thy barn. And I must thank thee again for thy hospitality! Pancakes and delights and warm blankets and comfy beds for myself, my partner, and... a quiet cellar for our... nefarious friend. And I am very sure my mighty steed Scrivy enjoyed the barn, did thou not? Speak Scrivy, speak!"

Scrivener replied to this by leaning down and blowing a stream of sapphire smog into Luna's face, and she wheezed loudly as the farm pony only smiled awkwardly over at them. "I really do wish I could have provided you with more, or a better place, but... well, I just don't have a whole lot of room here, I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize, uh..." Twilight looked awkwardly up at Scrivener Blooms, gazing at him almost pleadingly even as she gave another silent apology. "Scrivy, you really enjoyed it out here last night, right? I mean, it was really nice, wasn't it?"

Scrivener looked moodily down at Twilight, but when she gave him a small smile, he finally sighed quietly and dropped his head forwards, grumbling: "Yes. Great."

"Glad to hear it." the earth pony farmer said cheerfully, and she gave a warm look up at the Tyrant Wyrm before adding thoughtfully: "You know, I seen a lot of things in the last few days I ain't ever suspected even existed, but I still don't think I've ever heard of a marsh drake that talks afore."

Scrivener smiled and shrugged moodily, and Luna waved away the last of the blue smog as her nose wrinkled up, but Twilight was quick to interject: "Scrivy was raised in... captivity, though, a little bit different and... you know. I guess that has a lot to do with it."

The farm pony nodded a few times, then she smiled again, asking: "Y'all sure I can't interest you in staying at least for lunch? It looked like you had quite a long, hard journey, after all, and I wanna be sure I'm offering all the hospitality I can."

"You've already been far too kind to us. And we just need to get into town anyway, and... well, we wouldn't want to impose any more than we already have." Twilight said, and when the farmpony looked like she was about to argue, the violet mare added awkwardly: "And besides, we uh... have to let Scrivener hunt."

The Tyrant Wyrm grumbled moodily at being used as the guaranteed escape option again, and then he said grumpily: "Yes. I have to eat. Probably puppies."

"Oh cease being such a poo-head, Scrivy! Thou art a poo-head, Scrivener Blooms." Luna informed, and Scrivener scowled down at her before the mare added informatively: "Fear not, Scrivy is just being cranky. He mostly feeds upon bugs. And rarely, he gobbles up ponies."

Scrivener Blooms growled moodily down at the sapphire mare, who huffed and poked her nose pointedly several times, and the farm pony gave an awkward laugh before she said finally: "Well, uh... all the ponies around these parts are... real nice, real friendly-like. So I do hope you won't decide to uh... eat up any of them-all."

"Luna's just kidding, don't worry." Twilight stopped, then softened and added: "And if we can do anything for you before we leave... please, let us know. I like to think I come from a pretty friendly place, but... even there, I don't think we would've welcomed strangers that looked like us so warmly. We really do appreciate it."

"Well, you clearly weren't looking for any trouble, if I can say so." the farmpony said delicately, and then she smiled and shook her head before adding kindly: "And I guess it's just the family spirit. The Apple Family always does its best to help out everyone, everywhere. We're all over Equestria, but we Apples are the same everywhere."

"You sure are." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and then she smiled and shook her head when the mare looked at her oddly. "Don't worry about it, Miss... uh..."

"Butterscotch. Butterscotch Apple, Miss Morgan." the farmpony said kindly, and Twilight smiled warmly over at her as Luna turned her eyes back towards Scrivener Blooms, looking up at the Tyrant Wyrm and meeting his eyes to trade thoughts and images with him between their link.

They both remembered last night: trudging through a miserable rainstorm that had kicked up, the ponies on his back grumbling beneath the wet, humid hail. Then thunder had started to rumble, and Twilight had awkwardly, carefully pointed out that Hecate was likely not someone who wanted to be out in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Hecate had grumbled sourly at this, and then said distastefully that she was rather sure she could diffuse the electrical charge into the world around her, and was well-aware that was what they were actually worried about. Luna had called her a few names, Twilight had just shifted lamely and tried to think of something nice to say, Scrivener had trudged moodily onwards acutely aware of the living lightning rod on his back as thunder cracked the air... and then they had all seen it. A farmhouse in the distance, lit up as bright as day.

They had continued down the road at a bit of a faster pace, even as they tried to decide on whether they should stop or keep going, whether Scrivener should try and transform back into a pony or they should just pretend he was their... pet dragon or something. But they had been spared having to figure out what they should do when a pony had bustled out in front of them in a rain slicker, calling up to them: "Hey y'all, I don't know if I got enough room for the big fella in the house, but I can at least invite all y'all out of the rain!"

Scrivener had ended up in the barn, with the pigs and the chickens and the other domestic animals, and the drenched ponies and Hecate inside. Hecate was actually relatively dry, but her body was sparking with electrical discharges here and there, and she had simply glared suspiciously at the nice little farming family the whole time until they'd shown her to the cellar. Hecate had simply called herself a golem in service to the traveling mages, after all... giving them a surprisingly good cover story on top of everything else. And the rain hadn't done much for their damaged armor, but it had at least washed away all the blood and grime of battle.

Luna was honestly surprised: both that she was still undead, and also that it was still letting them stretch their link so far and so comfortably. Both Scrivener and Luna found it strange to be able to look around, and not see, not even feel the other nearby with him out in the barn and her in the household... and there had come with it a strange sense of what could almost be called homesickness, a longing to see each other that hadn't ended until they had finally reunited this morning.

And that was how they had spent the night. In the generous company of Apples, who had graciously treated them like members of their own family, giving them a meal before showing them to a guest room so they could get some sleep.

Luna and Twilight hadn't really slept, but they had curled up together, just resting with one another and enjoying each other's company as they'd gone over everything that had happened over the last while. Scrivener Blooms had listened in while he'd rested in the hay of the barn, rumbling slowly in and out and half-tempted to transform back into a pony, but understanding that it would all be a little bit difficult to explain where the so-called 'drake' had vanished off to and who the strange stallion was if any of these farmponies came out to check on him.

So they had decided not to press their luck, and Luna had behaved herself for the night as much as possible. Well, she and Twilight had shared a few affections, mostly to make Scrivener groan and shuffle around in frustration. But then more serious thoughts had taken over as fun and games had ended, like how Scrivener had transformed from the massive influx of energy... and he wasn't sure he could change back.

Pony and Tyrant Wyrm looked at each other softly, and there was silence for a few moments before Luna cleared her throat as she realized Butterscotch was staring at her curiously, the sapphire mare saying finally: "I apologize. 'Twas uh... well. I have greatly missed my steed. I am very rarely away from him, thou sees... how many nights and days have we spent together, with us riding upon thy back and thou always there? Landship, protector, bed, and friend... and great whiny, needy pet, too."

Scrivener Blooms smiled a bit despite himself, shaking his head briefly before he murmured quietly: "Well, you know. I learned it from watching you and all that. You're right, though: I guess one way or another I've always been carrying you. Even if it's just because you're lazy."

The sapphire mare gave a quiet snort of amusement at this, and the farm pony looked between the two curiously before Twilight Sparkle asked awkwardly: "So uh... should I go and get Hecate? Our... uh... golem, I mean. She's probably pretty anxious to leave..."

"I gotta say, that I am curious... what are two magicians like yourselves doing so far from a place like Canterlot? I'd think that would be where ponies like you would really want to go, unless I'm missin' something." Butterscotch questioned curiously, and Luna smiled slightly before she gestured easily towards Twilight Sparkle, and the violet Lich nodded before turning to hurry towards the pretty ranch house.

"Well, I cannot say that Canterlot is unfriendly to us these days... but... 'tis not a place where our kind used to be welcomed. Our magic is very different from the magic practiced by the unicorns... is that not so, Scrivy?" Luna winked up at the Tyrant Wyrm, who grunted in response. "Besides, 'tis enjoyable to wander the world as we do. There are many worldly sights to be seen and good ponies to meet, such as thyself. I would not trade this for a thousand Canterlots."

Butterscotch smiled warmly at this, and then she asked finally: "So you're sure I can't compel you to stay just a little while longer?"

"Nay, nay. We shall be on our way shortly, to head into the nearest city... which is... Canterbury, aye?" Luna cocked her head, and Butterscotch nodded before the sapphire mare murmured: "I have not been there for some time. As a matter of fact, I have not been on this side of Equestria for quite a long time..."

Scrivener grunted, and Luna grunted back at him, the two looking at one-another mildly before she gestured quickly a few times at the Tyrant Wyrm, and he sighed and nodded. He studied her for a few moments, looking over the mare: _Prúðbikkja _was hidden in her mane, and her rifle was holstered over her back, but she and Twilight Sparkle had let Hecate take their armor last night down into the cellar with her.

Luna was half-afraid Hecate had probably turned their suits of armor into some kind of awful mechanical friends, but at the same time she was also curious about how the mechanical goddess had grumbled that she could fix things. If Hecate really could or had fixed their armor, well. That would admittedly be a bit of a blessing, considering they had no idea what they were getting into. The city ahead, Canterbury, could be either very pleasant or very awful... and they still had a few miles of barren road to cover over which the Whistler or Hounds or other forces of the Light could easily attempt to ambush them, too.

Scrivener Blooms carefully strode out of the open barn, a few chickens clucking loudly and hurrying alongside him, almost as if they were attempting to herd the much-larger creature. One or two fluttered and pecked at his scales grouchily on his back, but the Tyrant Wyrm only grumbled even as Luna grinned wryly, remarking: "Thou hast always been one for the birds, Scrivy."

"Shut up, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, and then he reached up one large, Talon-covered foreleg to step on her, the sapphire mare squawking as she was pinned into the ground before he added awkwardly to the farmpony: "And... thank you very much for... you know. Letting me use your barn to get out of the rain. You've been very hospitable."

"That's just what our family does. Besides, I was right, now, wasn't I? You and yours might be a little strange, but you definitely ain't bad ponies. Well. Ponies and drake." replied the farmpony warmly, then she cleared her throat and gestured towards the farmhouse, where two large, burly earth ponies were awkwardly attempting to chat up Twilight Sparkle as she smiled lamely at them. "Excuse me, I gotta go knock some sense into my brothers. I don't think they quite took the hint yesterday."

"Aye, they are very silly. They should be flirting with me, not Twilight Sparkle." Luna said cheerfully as she finally shoved Scrivener's Talon away to pop to her hooves, and the farmpony gave the sapphire mare an amused look, which only made Luna huff loudly. "Well, 'tis true! Is it not true, Scrivener Blooms? Am I not most flirtable?"

"Flirtatious." Scrivener corrected, and then he winced when Luna stomped on one of his claws, denting the metal slightly and making him retract the Talon and shake it awkwardly. "You are a tremendous jerk."

Luna simply growled at him, and Butterscotch laughed before she turned to stride away, shaking her head in warm amusement. For a few moments, Scrivener and Luna watched the mare leave, and then the Tyrant Wyrm mumbled quietly: "I don't know how much longer I can stay a Wyrm, Luna. For one thing, it doesn't feel safe. For another, I can feel the Wyrm instincts creeping through my brain. I think this is the longest I've ever gone without spreading corruption in this form."

"Aye, Scrivy, 'tis by far, I think. I am very impressed with thee." Luna said gently, and Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself: she sounded a little bit patronizing, but she had clearly meant to sound a little bit patronizing, too. He reached out and shoved at her gently, but she only smiled and leaned against his claw before saying softly: "Last but a little longer, Scrivy. Look at mine own self, I am not turning into a little filly merely because I am still dead."

"Yeah, but... you're creepy and enjoy being undead." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna shrugged and cheerfully reached up to yank her eye out of her socket, Scrivener Blooms staring in horror at her before Luna easily shoved it firmly back into place, and the Tyrant Wyrm leaned away as he said weakly: "I think I'm going to have to go throw up now."

"Oh, thou great coward! I shall have thee know that once as Brynhild, I was forced to lace mine own intestines back into my stomach after they were wrenched out!" Luna declared, and Scrivener looked down at her with a wince before the sapphire mare continued pleasantly: "Furthermore, 'twas not nearly as terrible as thou would think. 'Twas just very difficult to put them all back in their proper place. They are very long, I shall have thee know. Like sausages. And slippery. Which is also like sausage. Oh, we should get sausage, Scrivy!"

Scrivener slowly closed his eyes and lowered his head, shuddering once, before he opened one eye slowly when he realized Luna was grinning up at him with that horrible look on her face that always meant she had come up with some twisted, horrendous new idea. The stallion looked at her uncomfortably in the silence for a few moments, and then she said seriously: "Thou could eat out of me, Scrivener Blooms, very literally, and I would enjoy it right now."

The Tyrant Wyrm slowly shivered again and closed his eyes, dropping his face in a Talon before he said in a strained voice: "Okay, for one thing. That's not the right expression. For another... what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Luna only laughed, however, shaking her head and grinning brightly up at him. "The expression on thy face, Scrivy! Oh, it makes it all so well-worthwhile! Besides, Scrivy, thou knows that ultimately I pursue pleasure and experience. Having a body such as this, one that does not feel pain precisely... one that does not need these weak little internal organs to live, one powered by raw will and magic and connected so much to thee..."

The sapphire mare shivered a little, and then she hesitated as she reached up and silently touched a wound that hadn't yet healed, stroking the bruising around it as Scrivener softened a little. "Although I must admit that... aye, there are... drawbacks. Things that I wish I could change... and the connection, perhaps is... well, it is leading me to thinking in ways that would normally repulse even my usually-steady mind. I... I do not know, Scrivy. But look at us, at the creatures we are... is it so bad? Why must we not turn all pain into pleasure?"

"Because pain exists for a reason, I guess." Scrivener said softly, and Luna looked at him for a few moments before she sighed softly and nodded hesitantly, studying the stallion silently. He gazed back at her with a small smile, then shook his head briefly before muttering: "Well, anyway. I think we're twisted enough as it is, Luna. Stop. Trying to be even more of a freak than you already are. I might stop finding you so cute."

"Thou art cute. Shut up." Luna huffed up at the stallion, and he smiled a little despite himself before the mare glanced back and forth, then added wryly: "And there shall never be a time when I am not cute. Even were I feasting upon the flesh of my enemies and covered in spoor and blood, I would still be cute."

"Spoor. That's an awful word." Scrivener remarked mildly, and Luna rolled her eyes before poking at him with her soulstone horn, the Tyrant Wyrm grimacing a bit and absently pushing at her as he grumbled: "Don't be such a butt."

Luna grumbled a rather predictable response, and Scrivener simply rolled his eyes before both pony and Tyrant Wyrm looked up curiously as the cellar door by the farmhouse was flung open. The farmponies and Twilight Sparkle all looked curiously towards this, and then Luna winced as several sets of armor were flung out of the opening, the sapphire mare grinding her teeth together as she muttered and watched Hecate storm out: "Oh damnation. Our armor may be in tatters and thine own set all-but-destroyed, but still, 'tis no excuse to treat it so badly!"

"I've always really liked how defensive you are over your armor. Especially since, you know, it's usually your own damn fault that you've busted it up so much." Scrivener muttered, and Luna gave him a sour look before the Tyrant Wyrm winced a bit as Hecate simply held a claw out and picked the jumble of metal pieces up with telekinesis, pointedly ignoring the other ponies as she began to walk towards them. "Is it just me, or does she seem to have infinite battery life?"

"I recharge." Hecate said shortly as she drew closer, bearskin cape fluttering around her, and the Tyrant Wyrm gave a lame smile before Hecate dropped the pile of armor in front of Luna, who stared down at it blankly. "There... Mistress. Everything is repaired. Including your butler's equipment."

Luna smiled slightly as Scrivener Blooms scowled grouchily, and then the sapphire mare said wryly: "I do so look forwards to seeing my lovely butt again."

"Horses of Heaven." the Tyrant Wyrm muttered, and then he sighed tiredly and looked almost pleadingly at the sapphire mare. But she only grinned brightly in response to him, and after a moment, the Tyrant Wyrm shook his head grumpily, realizing there wasn't really any kind of response he could make that wouldn't make the farmponies more suspicious than they likely already were.

Hecate only rolled her eyes, and then she crossed her metallic arms, looking up at the sky. "I believe we should get moving shortly. We have business."

"Aye. There is always business to be had, though. Hecate, at least pretend to be nice and thank these good ponies." Luna instructed, and the mechanical goddess sighed tiredly before looking sourly in the direction of the approaching farm ponies and nodding to them, and Luna rolled her eyes before she muttered: "We will have to work on that in the future."

Hecate's only response was to grunt, and Scrivener and Luna traded looks. Then Twilight strode up to the mechanical goddess' side, reaching up to touch her metal leg gently as she said softly: "Thank you very much for helping us with our armor, Hecate."

Hecate swatted grouchily at Twilight with the edge of her cape, looking... a little embarrassed, Luna thought. The sapphire mare grinned wryly at this, shaking her head slowly before her horn glowed, easily picking her own pieces of armor out of the pile and lifting them up before they began to slowly swirl around her, Luna looking thoughtfully back and forth at the pieces of armor before she murmured meditatively: "Well, thou did quite a good job at least... aye, I am rather impressed, Hecate. Thou hast my honest thanks for this."

The mechanical goddess shrugged moodily, then reached up and swept back her mane of lightning and cables, asking distastefully: "So can we leave? There's a lot we have to get done today. Even if you've conveniently forgotten about our mission."

"I have not!" Luna huffed loudly, glowering up at the metallic behemoth before she grumbled: "Thou art annoying, Hecate. Annoying and fat. Loathsome metal cur."

Hecate only shrugged grouchily, and then one of the earth pony brothers looked up and said helpfully: "Well, I think you're real pretty-lookin' all the same, even with all that metal and stuff."

"Why are you ponies so naïve?" Hecate asked sourly, and then she shook her head disdainfully before turning her eyes grumpily towards Scrivener Blooms, asking the Tyrant Wyrm: "Did you heal without any mire?"

Scrivener nodded, looking curious, but Hecate didn't answer the unasked question or show any sign of wanting to continue the conversation... and Scrivener didn't exactly want to start what could end up being a very revealing conversation with these three farmponies right here. So instead he only looked at her for a few moments before asking awkwardly: "Did you. Have a nice rest?"

Hecate didn't even look at the Tyrant Wyrm, didn't show any sign of acknowledging the question, and there was an awkward silence for a few moments before Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat and looked down grouchily. Twilight Sparkle smiled despite herself as she lifted her own equipment off the ground with telekinesis to begin slipping it onto her body, surprised at how well the repaired plates fit as well as the fact that Hecate seemed to have somehow synthesized a remarkably-similar metal to that which made up their equipment.

Luna and Twilight were quick to slip on their armor, while Hecate shoved Scrivener's into a burlap sack she had gotten from... well, Luna didn't want to know, since none of the farmponies were objecting to it. Then Hecate flung herself up onto Scrivener's back, the Tyrant Wyrm grumbling a bit as Twilight shook her head and Luna turned her eyes to the farmponies to make their last goodbyes.

Butterscotch and her brothers walked them to the road and sent them on their way from there: shortly afterwards, Luna finally took to the air and landed on Scrivener's head, gazing down the road they were ambling their way along as Twilight walked comfortably at the Tyrant Wyrm's side and Hecate simply sat sullenly on the black-scaled reptile's back, arms crossed as she glowered at the road trailing out behind them.

The sapphire mare didn't have to say anything to start their conversation, and Scrivener Blooms hesitated before he looked down and muttered: "I don't know. First I was surprised that I transformed. Then I was really glad my Talons changed too. And now I'm just kind of freaking out a little, because I don't know if I can change back... I don't know if I know _how _to change back."

"Could we help at all?" Twilight suggested, and Scrivener Blooms smiled a bit at the Lich, softening. She always wanted to help them... help everyone, really. He loved that quality about her, even when it got them into trouble, even when it just sounded childish; they were all childish, though. Just in very different ways.

"I don't know." he said honestly. He hesitated for a moment, then looked down and shook his head, adding quietly: "I kind of want to say no, but... that might just be me being pessimistic. Because you two were the ones who got me to transform in the first place without the mire... and unlike most ponies, the three of us are fused together and all."

"Soulbound. But if you want to be fused together literally, I can arrange that." Hecate said sourly, and Scrivener rolled his eyes as Luna glowered over her shoulder at the sapphire mare.

"Oh quiet, foul Evil Celestia." Luna paused, then she frowned and asked thoughtfully: "But as we are on the subject of souls and binding and all such things... I have been meaning to ask thee this for a long time, Hecate, but what was it that thou did to Celestia before?"

"I killed her." Hecate said calmly, and Luna stared blankly for a few moments at the mechanical goddess, who smiled dryly after a second. "Alright. I killed part of her. The part that was restraining her magic: an inner, petulant little voice. I killed it. Like I killed... myself."

Hecate flexed one metal claw slowly, looking down at it silently before she muttered: "That... stupid rainbow mane... that was the sign of a particular blessing. It was also a mental set of training wheels to help keep Celestia's focus on positive emotions. So I ripped them off and forced her to experience uninhibited pain and power. Because of her past... all the old powers of Freya were able to rise up. I killed that which was 'good' in Celestia, and now she's stronger for it, and you've just silently thanked me for helping bring Freya back."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna growled in frustration before she said moodily: "Well, now I shall... foil thy wretched plans by saying... thou does indeed have mine honest thanks for... perverting Celestia. Although I must note that I have seen my sister in full rage before. She was not incapable of anger, or sorrow, or feeling pain. Nor was she incapable of acting selfishly."

Hecate smiled thinly, looking over her shoulder for a moment at Luna as she replied softly: "She was not. So just imagine what those emotions are going to look like now that she's uninhibited."

Twilight shifted uneasily as Luna looked moodily at Hecate, and then she said grouchily: "Then thou had best hope that Celestia does not find herself aroused around thee, Hecate. Or else thou shall like as not end up giving Celestia head. Not that thou does not give head to every pony everywhere as 'tis, since... thou art one."

Hecate glared, grinding her teeth together even as she visibly fought not to respond to Luna's half-senseless insult, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards as Twilight Sparkle mumbled: "The only time I ever feel really frustrated with you these days is when you try and use slang like that."

"Like that, bah, what does thou mean, 'like that?'" Luna huffed, and when Twilight simply glowered at her and Scrivener grumbled, the sapphire mare awkwardly drew her eyes away before saying lamely: "So. It seems at the least we are not being tracked."

Hecate only shrugged moodily, looking up and muttering: "Not on this world, anyway. There may be eyes in Heaven watching us, though... so I wouldn't be too eager just yet, Luna Brynhild."

The sapphire mare grunted, tempted to make some witty retort, but then she turned her eyes forwards and frowned a little. Scrivener Blooms rose his own eyes from the road ahead after a moment, and then he nodded hesitantly when Twilight looked up as well. "That must be Canterbury."

"What a funny name for a town." Luna said mildly, and when Twilight and Scrivener both looked up at her with amusement, she huffed at them. "Oh silence, both of thee. There is nothing funny about my name whatsoever. Hecate has the funny name. 'Tis like Hex, but with a crow and a kite."

"One day I'm going to write a book of all your witty sayings." Scrivener said wryly, and then he paused before scowling and muttering: "Crap. I owe Underbrush a new book, don't I? And telling him I'm in the middle of a war with Heaven will probably just make him order me to write faster. I hate being his lackey. His henchpony. His... pomegranate."

Luna and Twilight both looked at the Tyrant Wyrm, and he cleared his throat before saying awkwardly: "It's... it's a fruit associated with Hades and Tartarus, it's supposed to-"

"Shut up, Scrivy." Luna patted him tenderly on the head a few times, and the stallion dropped his own sulkily, muttering under his breath before the sapphire mare asked curiously: "So should we attempt to size thee down, Scrivy? We can at least attempt to drain the energy out of thee to force thee to transform back, at times that works with transformation spells that have gone awry..."

"I think we should leave him like this." Hecate said mildly, and when Luna looked sourly over her shoulder, the mechanical goddess shrugged and said sourly: "I'm serious. The way those farmponies reacted to us... how they almost invited us in... I don't like it. It was too nice."

"Oh, aye. Niceness. 'Tis surely a sign of the _Gotterdammerung_ to come. No, wait, that has already happened several times and we still continue to persevere, do we not?" Luna said mildly, and then she glanced up and added meditatively: "Although... well... they did not seem to think it at all unusual we were riding upon a great serpent."

"Hey. Hey. I'm a giant lizard, not a giant snake. Giant snakes have no legs. Wyrms are not worms, so... you know. Respect that." Scrivener said finally, and Luna absently stomped on Scrivener's head a few times, making him grumble and shut his mouth.

Then Luna looked up and said thoughtfully: "We shall bring Scrivener into town like this. If there is no great panic, we shall find a place where we may get appropriate lodgings, under the guise that Hecate has prepared for us. We will work not to draw attention to ourselves, and before any of thee say anything, I realize full-well how silly I sound saying such. Even in the old days, 'twas oft Sleipnir and I causing trouble whilst Celestia attempted to maintain our covers."

"I don't know how you can be some secret master of disguise and even stealth when you want to, when you're so obnoxious and loud and you can't lie worth... I mean. Well. No offense." Twilight smiled lamely as Luna glowered at her.

Then the sapphire mare sniffed loudly and rose her head high, stating proudly: "A peacock displays its feathers to tantalize and confuse and intimidate, Twilight Sparkle, but all the same it is graceful and noble a beast, is it not?"

"It's not. It's a bird." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and Luna slowly glared down at him before the Tyrant Wyrm shrugged innocently. "Just sayin'. That's all."

"Just saying. Thou art just stupid. That is what thou art just saying, thou taxonomically-obsessed invertebrate." Luna grumbled, and then she shook her head and said moodily: "Well, onwards, beetle. Let us see what is to be seen in yonder city ahead."

"I can't believe you just called me an invertebrate." Scrivener muttered, and Twilight sighed and shook her head even as she smiled despite herself at the two, as Hecate only rolled her eyes and grumbled under her breath.

They reached the city of Canterbury in good time, and as always, Luna couldn't help but smile at the lack of guards or real security. And she smiled wider when somepony called a loud greeting to them, as if it wasn't at all unusual for ponies in this world to ride into cities on the backs of large, carnivorous reptiles.

Actually, as they continued into the city, Luna realized that they weren't being treated as casually as she'd thought at first: but it wasn't fear they were getting, but rather respect. Luna looked thoughtfully back and forth as she calmly rode atop Scrivener's head, then she firmly rapped on his skull before remarking: "I believe we are in a draconian culture, Scrivy. 'Twas how some of the Barons ruled in the old days, by maintaining and using dragons as both steeds and signs of status."

"So I'm a royal steed. That makes you a princess again. Twilight too, but I don't think she minds that as much." Scrivener said mildly, and the violet mare laughed quietly at this and glanced up, shaking her head slowly.

"I wouldn't want to be a princess. If it was too restrictive for Celestia, then there's no way I could handle it, being stuck with royal duties all day instead of.. well, everything else we do." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and she smiled a little as she shook her head slowly. "And anyway, princesses are supposed to be... I don't know, regal, and above, and... probably not dead."

"I do not know. I am sure there is a dead princess somewhere we could find. Shall we go on a quest to find the dead princess?" Luna asked curiously, and Scrivener rolled his eyes in amusement as Twilight laughed, the Lich easily keeping pace with the Tyrant Wyrm as he calmly sauntered down the street. "Oh, neither of thee are any fun."

Hecate cleared her throat loudly, then rose her head and said distastefully: "Let's just find a place where we can stop. Then we should try and transform the idiot back and ensure that no parts of Luna Brynhild are rotting."

"If thou desires to feel me up, Hecate, all thou must do is ask." Luna said cheerfully, and Hecate rolled her eyes with a mutter of disgust. Then the sapphire mare glanced back and forth before muttering: "But damnation... tall buildings all around, of brick and brack, and such narrow streets that a small carriage can barely pass beside us... where is there to house a beast like thee in this town?"

Twilight shrugged, then the Lich looked back and forth before smiling as she saw a newspaper vendor, sending Scrivy and Luna a mental image to wait before the Lich hurried over to the stallion and asked: "Excuse me, sir, can you point me in the direction where my uh... drake can rest?"

"Oh?" The stallion looked up in curious surprise, then he smiled and nodded, gesturing down the road. "About four blocks down is a stable for royal steeds. You can't miss it."

"See, I was right!" Luna called triumphantly, and she stomped several times on Scrivener's head, making the Tyrant Wyrm grumble as he shook himself quickly out. Luna winced, but held on gamely and crowed even as she was flung back and forth: "Deny it all thou may like, but it changes not the fact that I was right!"

Scrivener grumbled, and Twilight gave a lame smile to the staring newspaper vendor before she awkwardly turned around and hurried back to the Tyrant Wyrms' side. The male began to stride onwards with no further prompting required, grumbling a little under his breath as Luna cheerfully held her head high and Hecate only glowered around at the city they were passing through.

They reached the stables with little incident, but were again surprised at the deference and the overall friendliness towards them: several uniformed stallions hurried right out to get their information the moment they turned towards the massive double doors leading into the stable, asking all sorts of questions and inviting them in. Luna had at least expected some kind of fee, but they were told that the first night was always free for first time guests, and they would provide basic board for the steed without any money: only amenities, luxuries, and food would have to be paid for.

The enormous gate-doors were opened, and they were brought into an enormous row of stalls: many of the doors stood open, but there were still at least a dozen dragons and drakes of varying size and pedigree around the area. Some of these were being flaunted by pony owners in what Luna thought were riding uniforms, which made her giggle... although what truly brought a grin to her face was the jealousy that many others looked at her with as Scrivener strode down the dragon stable, before she hurriedly punched his head and ordered: "Strut a little, Scrivy!"

Scrivener grumbled under his breath, about to argue with her... and then he saw the unicorn rider in golden, silk riding clothes glaring at them as the longest, thinnest, weirdest dragon Scrivy had ever seen peered over the stable door in their direction, and the Tyrant Wyrm cleared his throat before raising his head high and putting a bit of bounce in his claws, strutting the very best he could. Which wasn't very good at all, but the display infuriated the jealous riders even more, and that was what counted at the end of the day.

Twilight only sighed at the behavior of the two, while Hecate rolled her eyes and muttered disdainfully: "If the two of you would put as much energy into your responsibilities as you did into pissing other ponies off, Greater Heaven would have fallen by now."

"Oh shut up, wretched harpy." Luna complained more than snapped, and then she added dryly: "Besides, perhaps 'tis our very lack of seriousness that is precisely what keeps our enemies at bay. 'Tis very hard to hit a target that shan't stop mocking everything around it."

"Not at all." Hecate flexed one metallic claw, lightning bouncing between her digits, and Luna smiled wryly as Twilight looked up at the mechanical goddess. But she had quieted again, and now was simply looking back and forth, studying the other dragons in their little pens and stalls as she muttered: "What a strange idea. Taming dragons."

"Well, I suppose in a sense we have always tamed dragons... C..." Luna paused as she realized their two guides were now looking at them oddly, so she cleared her throat and said carefully: "I have heard that in certain places around the world, dragons are made assistants and apprentices to mages."

"Oh, yes, they do that at the magic academy for the most gifted students! Those dragons often grow up to be battle mounts and royal steeds." said one of the pony assistants cheerfully, before he paused and added brightly: "Here we are, ma'am, a stall big enough for your black dragon. I must say, he's quite a handsome fellow... yes, aren't you, boy?"

"Hi." Scrivener said sourly to the assistant, who winced and wilted a little as the other uniformed pony coughed violently into a hoof in a failed attempt to hide his giggles. "I can talk. I can think. I can even dance a little."

"Aye, he can. He is a very good dancer." Luna informed, and then she bounced a little on top of Scrivener's head before asking suddenly, eyes gleaming with interest: "So, does Princess Celestia ride a mighty dragon herself?"

"The greatest! Helios, the mighty king of all dragons!" extolled one of the uniformed ponies brightly. "They say that it's the fire of Helios that powers the sun... that without him, the sun would go dark. He and Princess Celestia work together to maintain harmony across our world, without them, there would be no Equestria, no seasons, no day or night."

Luna smiled a bit at this, then she said softly: "And I suppose there is not a younger sibling on this world... rather, in this country, then? No Princess of the Night?"

"Well... there's the legend of Nightmare Moon, who rode the terrible dracolich Tartarus. They say that his bones now form a prison where Princess Celestia banished countless demons and monsters, but I'm sure it's all just legend. It was all over nine hundred years ago, after all." said the other pony dismissively, and then both uniformed ponies turned to yank open the doors to the stall... and froze completely at what was inside.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all leaned forwards and stared blankly, but they at least were able to process a little of what they were seeing: Hel – or rather, an ice puppet of Hel – sipping daintily at a teacup with her pinkie raised, as the Mad Hatter giggled at the other end of the table, happily prancing around in a circle as he stirred up something in a teapot with a wooden spoon. A bevy of Draconequus filled the seats between the two, as well as one unexpected guest seated dejectedly near the center of the table: Terra.

"What in Helheim's name art thou all doing here?" Luna shouted, and Terra blinked in surprise before she looked up as the Mad Hatter toppled off the table and the Draconequus all winced. Then Terra leapt to her claws, gaping in just as much surprise, the remains of a torn-and-slashed blue dress hanging off her body and a matching little bow behind one horn. "Damnation, we have been worried about thee! And Hel-"

Hel held up a finger of her free hand as she guzzled the tea from the cup, most of which ran down her chin and out of her mouth as steam rose up from the puppet, and the uniformed ponies traded stupefied looks before the dark goddess simply snapped her fingers. A moment later, they were both frozen in thin layers of ice, and she let out a sigh of relief as she lowered the teacup and tossed it away, smacking her lips and not seeming to care that the rest of the tea she had 'drank' was now leaking out of her puppet's jaws and staining the dress of snow she was wearing. "There we go! Oh, I miss teatime, but with the Hatter, it's always-"

"Bless your souls, friends, is it ever good to see you and to be out of this madhouse!" Terra cried, and then she leapt over the table... and stupidly stumbled to a halt as she realized she was only half Luna's height, mouthing wordlessly. Scrivener and Luna both blinked, then did a double table as they realized the stall wasn't that big, and the group wasn't that far away: they were just... _that small. _"What in the name of... Hel!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Hel paused, then she touched her own chest innocently as Terra glared furiously at her. "Oh come on now. I might regularly abuse my powers to modify time and space as I please for really silly, childish things, but that doesn't mean I'd just use it to make you short, sweetiepie. And if I did make you short, I wouldn't make me short. It's the Hatter's fault, not mine."

"Don't call him that!" Terra thundered, and all the Draconequus quailed in terror, covering their heads at the same moment even as Theophilius Carter popped dumbly up on the other side of the furnishing. Terra caught this in the corner of her eye, and stopped herself from shouting any further at Hel, gritting her teeth before turning her eyes towards the god of chaos, saying quietly: "Kvasir. I would like you to please return me to my normal size."

"Well, I can't. I didn't do it. That's part of Wonderland's rules, my dear, because even chaos has to have rules, which is such a funny thought, isn't it?" Kvasir chuckled, then he shook his head before adding pleasantly, holding up a platter of scones that appeared out of thin air: "Here. Have a biscuit. A nice biscuit will always help you grow, my dear, just like precious, precious cake."

There was silence for a moment, and then Terra sighed softly before she quietly approached the table. She shoved two Draconequus out of the way, making them both wince, and then she reached up and snatched a scone, studying it silently before murmuring: "Thank you, Kvasir."

"Theophilius, my dear, but you can just call me the Hatter if that's too hard to recall!" the exuberant god said cheerfully, spinning easily around on the spot and holding the platter out wide, bouncing the scones without sending them scattering before he skidded to a halt and looked at her tenderly. "Kvasir isn't here right now, you see, and neither is Foldraumr. But believe me, my dearest Alice, when I say they say they both very much want to be."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Terra simply bit into the scone and chewed slowly on it. In a few moments, she began to grow, returning to her normal size as she looked silently down at the Mad Hatter, who only smiled kindly up at her in response before he spun suddenly around and leapt onto the tea table, tossing the platter away in a spray of biscuits before he seemed to pull the teapot he had been mixing something in earlier out of his jacket, looking back and forth as he tossed it from hand-to-hand while asking brightly: "And who would like some tea?"

All the Draconequus attempted to hide, apart from one: a confused-looking Discord, who was whimpering a little before he squeaked and grabbed at his head when the Hatter leapt over to him, saying hurriedly: "I don't know what I'm doing here! I don't know who you are! I don't know what I'm fighting for, or why I have to scream... wait, wait, no, I know that part!"

"Your sum is only forty, Discord, therefore I cannot allow you to consume any light, poke any wombs, raise any armies or take part in any frivolous group activities. No apocalypse for you." The Mad Hatter lightly bopped Discord on the head, then easily poured him a cup of tea and shoved this to the terrified-looking Draconequus. "Now, I know. You just woke up. You were stone. And why, I have been stoned many times, but never quite like you were. You just must do me a little favor and you can go back to quiet time."

"I don't like it here. The ponies ride dragons and said dragons may attempt to eat me." Discord whined, but then he simply huffed when the Mad Hatter cheerfully ruffled up his mane, sulking and crossing his arms as he mumbled: "And I'm supposed to be the Hatter."

"Oh shut up, chaos spirit, no one likes you anyway." Hel said disdainfully, and Discord glowered at her before the dark goddess clapped her hands together and smiled brightly over at the still-staring Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight.

Then Hecate suddenly shoved her way through the three, almost knocking the undead ponies sprawling. She brushed past Terra, and the Mad Hatter looked up brightly before he hopped off the table, thrusting a teacup out towards the dark goddess as he ran towards her, opening his mouth cheerfully... and then he squeaked when Hecate picked him up by the collar and tie before flinging him across the room and into a wall, not taking her eyes off Hel as she asked darkly: "You used us as bait for the Light, didn't you?"

"What? No. No! Not at all, never!" Hel looked injured, putting her hands over her chest before she looked up and smiled almost slyly at Hecate. "But I did decide to keep an eye on what was going on after they attacked you. Which, by the way, you should be thanking me for. Had things gone south, I was totally going to jump in and save you, you know. Or at least Theophilius here was. Oh, we both hate it when people can't attend the tea party, after all!"

"Indeed we do!" Theophilius nodded firmly several times in agreement, then he paused before rubbing thoughtfully several times at his face, looking like he'd already forgotten that the large, angry metal behemoth had just thrown him across the stall. "Say. Why didn't we bring the tea party to them, since they've failed so many times in the past to come to us?"

"Well, because here they are now, of course! Think of what silliness it would have been to have had brought the tea party to them in the past instead of having the table all nice and set, the guests all arranged in the now... why, now might be a very different now if we'd shown up then!" Hel exclaimed in response, making a wide gesture with both arms towards the Mad Hatter, and he smiled warmly and nodded violently several times in agreement.

"Right you are, White Queen! But you always did know best, now didn't you?" he said cheerfully, and Hel pretended to blush and dropped into a curtsy... a moment before Hecate slammed a fist into the ice puppet and shattered it into pieces, the Mad Hatter wincing and reaching up to grab both sides of his top hat, yanking it down to half-cover his eyes as he mumbled: "Well now. You don't have to be so fierce, Miss Carpenter. She is not an oyster."

Hecate glared over at the Mad Hatter, but before she could make any kind of retort, Hel quickly reformed in front of her, the ice puppet moodily cracking her neck before she complained: "Do you know how much of a pain in the ass it is for me to go through that every time one of you jerks decides to throw a temper tantrum? Seriously, it's like... when you go out the door and you realize you forgot something and you turn around and it's locked but you know you gotta go get what you lost and you dig around for your keys and-"

Hecate swung a metal fist at Hel again, but this time the ice puppet caught it and squeezed down on the steel, rupturing the claw and making Hecate's arm sizzle with electricity as the dark goddess said in a suddenly soft, dangerous, _sane _voice: "I wasn't finished talking."

There was silence for a few long moments, Hecate staring in surprise at Hel as Hel looked evenly back... then suddenly smiled, saying positively: "I forgot what I was talking about! Oh well!"

She looked down at her hand, then giggled and swung Hecate's limp arm back and forth a few times before tossing the metal fist down, almost making the mechanical goddess stumble as Hel said in a friendly voice: "But the big point of all this is that I'm watching you guys, keeping an eye on you, and getting all the information I can on the Light. Now, you got the garage door opener, right? That's swell, real swell... and we're gonna put it to use oh so very soon, don't you girls worry about that."

She paused, then looked meditatively over Scrivener Blooms, then turned her eyes curiously towards Luna Brynhild before leaning towards her, saying conversationally: "You know, I could make that whole undeath thing permanent if you were interested at all-"

"Silence, Hel!" Luna snapped, baring her fangs, and Hel pretended to recoil as the Mad Hatter yelped. Terra only frowned for a moment, then suddenly looked sharply at Luna Brynhild, her eyes widening in horror, but the sapphire mare shook her head quickly and muttered: "'Tis a long story and the enchantment... I think it has finally started to fade. I feel... I feel a tingling in my hooves."

"There's a fancy science term for that, but I completely forget what it is." Hel said helpfully, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly but forced himself to otherwise not respond, as Luna only scowled and Hecate grumbled under her breath... but didn't dare risk the wrath of Hel again, the others couldn't help but notice.

Only Twilight seemed to be effectively rolling with the punches... but that was in part because she was smiling faintly over at Terra, keeping her focus on the Ironjaw as she said quietly: "It's good to see you. You'll be happy to know that Morning Glory has been looking after Taruos."

"That demon? Oh, sod it, I'm going to get home to find my son even more rude and obnoxious than he already is." Terra said disgustedly, but there was clear relief in her eyes as she nodded a few times. Twilight only laughed and shook her head, understanding after all the years with Luna and Scrivener and all their other strange friends how this was Terra's way of expressing affection for Morning Glory... before both pony and dragon looked up in surprise as the Mad Hatter popped up beside them, smiling from one to the other.

But he suddenly seemed... his smile was thinner than usual, his eyes almost haunted as he looked back and forth before he leaned forwards and said curiously: "Taruos... oh, Taruos, I don't know him at all, Alice, and yet, I think... I think I think I _think _that I do... oh Alice, you've all grown up since the last time you came down the rabbit hole with me, and its so hard to keep up with you when you're not just a little girl anymore..."

Terra smiled faintly, and Theophilius shivered before hugging himself and murmuring: "Oh dear me. I think my grave just walked over a ghost. It was very inconsiderate of it, and now I feel so... strange and guilty, but I suppose one's grave is one's lifetime responsibility, is it not? Even though one certainly doesn't want to be responsible for it, but much like a cat, it's there at the end of the day and you have no real choice but to take care of it despite the fact it does so little to take care of you..."

The Mad Hatter halted, then he shook his head and suddenly hopped backwards, grabbing wildly at his coat and spilling tea towels and cups and spoons in all directions from his pockets before he managed to yank a watch free, fumbling it back and forth before holding it up and whispering: "Oh my, look at the time. It's changed, and that means I must make a change myself. Excuse me, Alice, and dear flower of the garden. I must make haste, and making haste is a very difficult recipe that takes a very long time indeed."

With that, the Mad Hatter bowed even as Terra began to lean forwards, but he vanished before she could say anything... and the Ironjaw gritted her teeth before slamming her fist down into the ground in front of her, then punching the hard floor of the stall twice more, leaning forwards with a curse of frustration.

There was silence for a few moments as all eyes were drawn towards this, before the Draconequus at the table began to pop out of existence, one after the other. Finally, only Discord was left, looking blankly back and forth before he cleared his throat and held up his lion's paw, saying lamely: "Excuse me, miss large, strange, and scary, but my ass appears to be glued to this seat."

"Yeah, sorry about that, kid." Hel said absently, and Discord's eyes widened before he touched his own chest, looking incensed.

"Kid? Kid!" The Draconequus flailed as if outraged, opening his mouth... and then he squeaked when Hel burst apart into blue, freezing mist that quickly reformed right beside him into her ice puppet, bovine features grinning widely and almost shoved into Discord's, half-hanging off the chair he was sitting in as she glared at him.

"Kid!" she confirmed, then she leaned back, creating a pacifier in one hand and shoving it forcefully into Discord's mouth before clapping her hands together, a bonnet and pink bib appearing and fastening themselves tightly onto the Draconequus despite his flails of protest before he winced and fell still when the dark goddess loomed towards him threateningly. "And really, you're more like a toddler to me like this, so here's the deal: be a good little boy for me and I won't put you in a diapee for your snuggle-butt, got it?"

Discord nodded lamely a few times, and Hel sniffed disdainfully before she straightened and brushed at herself, then scowled. "Oh my name, I forgot what we were talking about again. Great. My memory is just all full of holes today."

"We would like to go home." Luna said as diplomatically as possible, and Hel nodded a few times as she absently jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Discord.

"Yeah, I figured. Why do you think Tweedle-don't is here? He's going to make you a portal. Well, with a little bit of help from yours truly." Hel preened for a moment, then she brightened and snapped her fingers, looking up at Scrivener Blooms. "That's it! That's what I wanted from you guys... you gotta do me one little itsy-bitsy favor before you go. Don't worry, this isn't an... eternal damnation thing or anything. And it's definitely a story-related quest. You cannot progress through the story unless you complete this quest."

She paused, then leaned over and whispered loudly to Discord: "I'm trying to be more like that Discombobulation guy. You know. Who does all the references?"

"I hate that guy." Discord said immediately, and then he winced when Hel glared at him, sucking back on his pacifier before managing around it: "But I really like you!"

"Oh you sound so cute!" Hel giggled, then suddenly stomped down on the ground, freezing the Draconequus solid in a block of ice as she grumbled: "But I hate brown nosers, you twinkie. Anyway, cinnamon bun, vanilla wafer, chocolate pudding. My favor."

Luna narrowed her eyes dangerously, but Hel only smiled before he puppet began to glow strangely. A moment later, a distinct ripple went through her stomach, leaving behind an open window gazing in on Hel's inner sanctum... and inside it, Hel herself.

She was attempting to push something through the window, and the ponies winced before Luna finally stepped hesitantly forwards and reached out before grimacing as her hoof passed into the portal. Hel – both the puppet and the real Hel on the other side of the shimmering gateway – looked surprised, but then the goddess smiled and carefully placed something in Luna's hoof.

She drew it back... and stared blankly at an empty little porcelain box, the sapphire mare opening it and looking dumbly inside to realize there was nothing there. Hel's puppet stepped backwards, and the window into Hel's domain vanished before the puppet touched its stomach and gave them a big set of puppy eyes, whimpering: "I'm hungry."

"Thou... thou wants us to _feed _thee?" Luna asked incredulously, and Hel nodded firmly several times before the sapphire mare slowly gritted her teeth, one eye twitching as she hissed: "We are carrying a bomb that could make or break the destiny of Heaven itself... we are being tracked by Heaven and Mimir knows what kinds of evils and... and worse, _goods_... and... thou desires us fetch thee a snack!"

"Preferably cookies! I need a munchy." Hel said cheerfully, rubbing her stomach pointedly. Luna stared for a moment at this, and then her whole head ticked to the side as she let out a gargle of incomprehensible fury, looking like she was about to herniate as Scrivener Blooms only gaped disbelievingly and Twilight Sparkle winced.

Terra was only sulking, looking utterly unsurprised, and Hecate was glowering at Hel... but strangely, looked almost like she'd expected something like this. Luna opened her mouth to shout at Hel, ready to break into a furious tirade, but Twilight leapt hurriedly forwards and said awkwardly: "It'll just be a second, right? And Luna, we can... we can get a snack for ourselves, too and... well... we can... use this... I mean..."

"Oh, wait, no. Conditions. Only one of you is allowed to go get my snack." Hel informed, and Luna slowly turned her eyes towards the goddess again, looking even further infuriated by this. "It's like. It's like a uh. Challenge. Super challenge. Like a battle arena. Except for cookies. Please get me cookies. I'd really like some cookies."

"I'll go!" Twilight volunteered hurriedly, even as Luna rose the porcelain box as if to smash it, and Luna turned a disbelieving look at the Lich. But Twilight met her eyes almost pleadingly, and Luna grimaced a bit: there was kindness, and compassion, and logic, too: this would make Hel happy, and a happy Hel was more likely to work with them and help them. And of course, Twilight mentally pointed out this might just be what Hel wanted: making Luna angry and upset so she did something stupid... which would inevitably make them even more indebted to Hel when she swooped in to save the day or share some other long-lost secret with them.

Luna grumbled under her breath, the she finally relented, glaring over at Twilight and saying moodily as she held out the porcelain box: "Thou had best get the best damned fudge for me that thou can find. The very best. And do not leave us alone here for long with this... creature."

"Oh shush, Brynhild, there's a candy store right around the corner with all kinds of treats on display, Twilight Sparkle can easily find it." Hel said crossly, and then she absently snapped her fingers, the block of ice around Discrod melting away as she added: "Now, go get my cookies. And I'll fix what you've gone and done to the big boy here and have Discord over there fix up a portal for you."

"Yes, then we can all go somewhere else. You can go back to your... oh, I don't know, wherever the puppy is these days, and eat all the ginger snaps you want with him." Discord said grumpily, and Hel blew a loud raspberry at him before she pointed threateningly at the Draconequus, and he winced a bit and lowered his head, muttering: "It's no fun when other people have more power over reality than you do. I'm supposed to be chaos! You can't tell chaos what to do!"

"I can if I can also bend chaos over my knee and spank it like a dominatrix spanks her submissive accountant when he tries to shortchange her for that new whalebone corset." Hel argued, and then she paused and asked meditatively: "Was that example too creepily specific? Because I swear, I swear up and down, that's never once happened to me. I don't even own a whalebone corset. I don't even own a whale."

Then she simply shrugged before snapping her fingers, and Discord yelped as his chair toppled over with a loud thump before launching itself upwards and slamming him face-first into the table, leaving him flopped over in a stunned pile before she turned her eyes forwards... and huffed when she realized Twilight Sparkle was already gone, whining: "Oh come on! I was being funny! You can't just up and leave while I'm in the middle of being funny!"

"Thou art not funny. Thou art trying the patience of us all." Luna said grouchily, and then the sapphire mare shook her head slowly before she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, saying slowly: "I understand that in thine own way... thou art trying to help us. That... perhaps thou even has some... grand designs behind fetching this... cookie. But for once... just once, Hel... could thou not simply... do, instead of... playing ridiculous mind games with us?"

For a few moments, the dark goddess looked at them meditatively, and then she simply rose a hand and snapped her fingers. And Luna gargled, staggering as agony ripped through her system before she snarled furiously up at Hel... then blinked in surprise when there was a dull thump behind her, followed by a groan and a mumble of: "Ow."

She looked over her shoulder and stared in surprise at the sight of Scrivener Blooms: he was once more in the form of a stallion, but he looked... wet, in a word, and there was a puddle of dark ooze slowly spreading through the stall around him that Terra stepped away from with a wince. He shivered a bit in pain, and Hel shrugged before she said mildly: "There you go. Fixed that for you. Next time you want to turn him into a Tyrant Wyrm, don't just pump him with as much energy as you can. That causes bad things to happen. I hope you've learned this valuable lesson."

Luna mouthed wordlessly a few times, and then she looked dumbly back at the dark goddess before Hel waved a hand absently. "Oh, you kids would have figured it out on your own eventually... and hey, that's what I'm really all about you know, getting you to figure stuff out on your own! But in this case, you asked... I answered. Simple as that, cinnamon stick. So let's not make too much of a big deal out of this, okay, and we'll just keep rolling forwards as if everything is fine and dandy as normal, shall we?"

Luna shifted awkwardly back and forth, and then Hecate looked up from absently adjusting her damaged steel wrist to say with what sounded almost like disgust: "Then I suppose you actually have faith in these ponies?"

"More than you can imagine." Hel gave a big smile, and Luna and Scrivener both stared as the stallion picked himself slowly up. But no one said anything further: Terra half-drew away from the group to her own thoughts, Luna simply shifted embarrassedly and dropped her head, and Scrivener watched as his Talons settled into place around his forelegs, a bit of dark blood oozing around the edges. They had shrunken down with him almost as quickly as he had, but were taking longer to lock into place, so-to-speak... and the stallion grimaced a bit as he shook one limb slowly, feeling the way it seemed almost loose and how much it hurt right now before he sighed and looked uneasily up.

Hel was still smiling at them... but after only a few minutes, they were thankfully spared any further awkwardness by Twilight Sparkle striding back to join them, the two ponies looking at her with relief as she smiled warmly over at Scrivener Blooms, before the stallion frowned a little as he saw a thin cut on her face. But the Lich only shook her head as she passed, saying softly: "Don't worry about me. It's just... my spirit is starting to stress this body. But it's held up really well, Hel, and... I want to say thank you for... letting me feel a little more alive again than I usually do."

Hel shrugged, looking pleased with herself as she almost snatched the porcelain box away from Twilight before she could even offer it, and then the dark goddess opened it and peered greedily down... before blinking in surprise, head rearing back before she said almost disbelievingly: "Ginger snaps?"

"Yeah, I... I guess you could call it a... hopeful guess and... I..." Twilight looked hesitantly over her shoulder at Luna, and although the sapphire mare groaned loudly, she nodded reluctantly after a moment: Hel had just essentially fixed Scrivener Blooms, so... "I can go get something better if you... you know..."

"No, this... this is..." Hel stopped, then shook her head slowly and laughed quietly, studying the little porcelain box silently before she whispered: "Yes. This is wonderful."

She cleared her throat, then smiled again before simply flicking her wrist and making the box vanish, the goddess dropping her head forwards for a moment before she looked over at Discord and said mildly: "We're going to open a portal now. You get to act as a conduit. Don't worry, it's gonna hurt the you on the other side just as much."

"Oh, yippee." Discord said drolly, and then he opened his mouth before howling in pain as Hel pointed at him, flailing his limbs wildly as the table and chairs all vanished.

Twilight Sparkle winced and leaned uncertainly forwards as Luna grimaced and Scrivener looked dumbly up, and then Hel cleared her throat loudly before she said moodily over her shoulder to the floating, flailing Draconequus: "Hey, dummy. The pain part hasn't started yet. This is just the 'getting you into position' part."

"That's why I'm screaming, I'm terrified of what's going to happen next." Discord said almost reasonably, and then he winced as he floated around in a circle, trying uselessly to curl up as Hel rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers, large pillars of ice appearing and binding the Draconequus in midair. "Oh, Momma, your little boy is coming home!"

"Chaos entities. So dramatic." Hel said wryly, and then she glanced mildly over her shoulder as Luna shifted uneasily. "I'm going to open the portal, since you completed that nice little job for me so well. You're going to go home, get the garage door opener to a safe place. And I'll come visit soon to let you know the game plan once I take care of a few things."

"That... that's it?" Luna asked incredulously, and then she winced, looking up at Discord as energy sparked around him. "And what... what art thou doing? Thou art capable of creating a portal-"

"Yeah, genius, what happened when you used the Bifrost last time? This is a little different. A direct hop from one point of contact to another. You'd just better hope your Discord is out on the town, not in his hidey hole below reality." Hel said mildly, and then she snapped her fingers, and Discord arched his back with a groan of pain as a strange green portal began to swirl into being in front of him, arcs of chaotic energies sparking between the Draconequus and the portal. "Hey, that was easier than I thought it would be! Okay kids, get going!"

"Yeah, p-please! Hurry!" Discord pleaded through gritted teeth, and then he cursed and twitched, wheezing: "I'm trying to be a big boy about this but lady, I'm going to start c-crying soon if you don't... oh, Loki!"

"I... come, into the rift!" Luna finally ordered, not knowing what else to do or say: and in spite of all her hesitations, all the questions she wanted to ask, she forced herself to stumble forwards into a run, charging straight into the hole in reality and vanishing through it with Scrivener just behind and Twilight following. A moment later, Terra cursed and ran after the three ponies, vanishing into the rift herself and clearly trying to look anywhere except at Hel.

Hecate came last, stopping in front of the portal for a moment and looking coolly over at Hel, but Hel simply smiled and gave a little wave as Discord whimpered in pain. Then the mechanical goddess snorted before stepping forwards into the rift herself, even as she shivered: not at Hel's power, not at what Hel was doing to the Draconequus... but at the strange way the dark goddess kept looking at these ponies, like she had more plans for them than they could even begin to imagine.


	63. The Rebirth Of Nightmare Moon

Chapter Sixty: The Rebirth of Nightmare Moon

~BlackRoseRaven

They were back in Ponyville, and Luna was peacefully laying on the library table, smiling up at the ceiling. Scrivener Blooms looked pale and ill, and Twilight was doing her damnedest not to stare, feeling almost as sick to her stomach as Celestia calmly extracted another organ from Luna's cut-open body, the ivory mare oddly detached and her mane tied tightly back as she murmured thoughtfully: "Interesting. More effects of corruption."

"Aye, 'tis. And wouldst thou both cease being such great, infernal wimps? The undeath enchantment still holds over me, I barely feel myself starting to live again. Aye, I am at least feeling it when Celestia pokes and prods me..." Luna giggled for a moment, and ignored the horrible looks both Scrivener and Twilight shot her. "But all the same 'tis most certainly not pain."

"That doesn't take away from how disturbing it is, Luna. You're being. Dissected. So that Celestia can assess what my corruption's done to you and..." Scrivener shuddered, then he turned his eyes uneasily towards the massive cauldron resting nearby: earlier, it had given a long, loud sigh, and the stallion lowered his voice as he asked quietly: "And shouldn't we... not do this kind of thing around... _that_? I mean... Nightmare Moon..."

"I believe she is awake, but I am not about to go and drag the entity of passion out of bed. That strikes me as a rather foolish thing to do, considering how cranky Scrivy and Twilight tell me I can be if I am dragged out of bed before I choose to get up." Luna paused meditatively, adding wryly: "And I dare not guess at what is going on inside that awful pot in any event. All I am sure of is that she will emerge when she is ready."

Scrivener Blooms nodded moodily after a moment, then he sighed and turned his eyes back towards the library table... and shivered as Celestia removed another organ and gently laid it down on the wooden surface, the stallion asking awkwardly: "Is that... that really can't be... sterile..."

"Thou art sterile!" Luna snapped, sitting up a little, and Celestia sighed and gently pushed her sister back down, the sapphire mare grumbling before she complained: "Scrivy, damnation, cease this... audience... seat... hoof-guiding. Thou art stupid. Cease being so stupid. Besides, I am not bleeding everywhere. 'Tis only liquid that is gross."

Scrivener slowly closed his eyes as Twilight Sparkle sighed tiredly, and Celestia said absently: "The library is closed until further notice right now. Try not to worry too much about it, either of you... besides, we all know what diseases Luna is carrying and what she isn't."

"I... oh shut up, Celestia." Luna huffed and flailed a hoof blindly in the ivory mare's direction, and then she suddenly flinched when Celestia poked something before mumbling: "That I actually felt. What did thou just poke?"

"Your heart. Which also seems... different. The muscle is larger than it should be, and the flesh is more durable... although it seems that your nerves are starting to act up. I'd better start putting everything back." the one-eyed mare said softly, and Luna grimaced a bit and nodded with a grunt before she sighed and slumped, gazing moodily up at the ceiling as Scrivy and Twilight traded uneasy looks between themselves.

The stallion began to open his mouth, and Luna smiled faintly over at him, shaking her head and murmuring: "Do not be such an idiot, Scrivener Blooms. This is not all thy fault. Much of this... is all upon my own head. I am to blame. So. Do not be stupid." She stopped, then looked down for a moment, watching as Celestia carefully slipped organs back into her body, and then she murmured: "Come here. Help Celestia. Thou knows me inside out, does thou not?"

Scrivener couldn't help but smile at the pun even as he strode forwards, shaking his head slowly and saying softly: "That's awful, Luna."

"Aye, mayhaps. But still. There is a strange romance in this, is there not?" Luna said almost encouragingly, and Scrivener shrugged a bit as he carefully lifted a kidney, looking at it awkwardly before Celestia reached out and gently took his Talon, guiding it to its place inside Luna's open body.

It made him feel uncomfortable: not because it was all so strange, but because Scrivener could find... beauty in it. And he felt love for Luna, and felt her love for him, and the mutual trust and respect between them: for her to be able to do this, and for him to be able to help put her back together, as he automatically concentrated a bit of corruption into the organ... and Luna sighed in what was almost pleasure as veins and tubes and other parts sealed back together as easily as a puzzle piece snapping into place.

And there was that sense of lingering power still, and lust, and... he enjoyed this. It scared him a lot, almost as much as it scared him what that Tyrant Wyrm part of his mind was whispering to him. It felt almost like while Hel had easily changed him back into earth pony shape and form, his mind was still that of the beast he'd become... but then again...

"Shut up thy thoughts, poet, and concentrate on the here and now, before I come alive with no stomach or liver or anything else." Luna said softly, and Scrivener smiled a bit and nodded before he sighed a little, beginning to carefully piece her back together as Celestia simply sat back and wiped her hooves on a rag, shaking her head absently to let her ivory braids spill down around her shoulders.

Twilight Sparkle simply sat back and watched, gazing tenderly at the two before she shook her head briefly and turned her eyes towards the covered cauldron. The Lich studied it silently, almost feeling a pulse coming from inside it before she asked quietly: "What are we going to do? I mean... we're going to have to attack Greater Heaven soon, right?"

"That is the hope." Luna muttered, looking moodily up at the ceiling. "And 'twas fortunate we ended up in Subterra, although Discord was understandably upset at being used as a waypoint. But Terra will marshal what forces of Valhalla remain and call upon her Ironjaw brethren, and we can assume that Hel will bring her own forces to bear. Subterra's armies have gathered, and there are several small but elite units of mortal ponies that desire to help us..."

She fell into a moody quiet all the same, looking down for a few moments, and then Celestia said softly: "We're going to do whatever we have to. The Fates will be helping us, and Dusk and Imago are both going to have... forces of their own to bring to the fray. Disturbing as that may be. And you have at least one Tyrant Wyrm, Scrivener Blooms. Normally I'd be against that but..."

Celestia gave a small smile and shook her head, muttering: "No. Let me rephrase: in the past, I would be against that. In the present... I only wish we had more like it at our disposal."

Scrivener gave an awkward smile, and then Celestia looked over her shoulder at the Agony Pot, adding in a murmur after a moment: "And we'll have another ally at our disposal soon... in all likelihood, a very powerful one. I just hope that she was honest about what she said before."

Luna nodded with a grunt, looking down and licking her lips slowly, and then she sighed softly and said quietly: "'Tis strange, but I am somehow sure she is. I am... almost eager to see her awaken."

"That's because you're a masochist. And a sadist. A sadomasochist." Scrivener muttered, and then he grimaced as he held up an organ and looked awkwardly over at Celestia, saying lamely: "I. Don't know how the hell this goes in. Or what it even is."

"Oh, over here." Celestia said gently, pointing to an empty section before she added: "You have it upside down. See the duct?"

"Right, okay. Thanks." Scrivener grimaced a bit again as he leaned down, carefully reattaching the organ before he looked up at Twilight Sparkle, unable to stop himself from wondering if she'd ever... well... _oh dammit, stop that, they're not puzzles._

Twilight blushed and looked awkwardly away, and there was silence for a few moments before the Lich said softly, her eyes almost shy as they returned towards Scrivener. "But you know that... you just have to ask, Scrivy. I'm... I don't mind."

Scrivener blushed a bit at this, then he smiled awkwardly as he finished slipping the last organ into Luna's body. That left her ribs to reattach and then flesh to fold down, and the stallion rubbed slowly at his face before grimacing as he accidentally smeared blood along his cheek. He absently touched this, and then looked up as Twilight's own hoof settled against the streak, the Lich saying softly: "You're not a monster. Try to remember that."

"We're all kind of monsters, Twilight. As much as I hate to say that about... all of us. But we all kind of are." Scrivener Blooms replied softly, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly as she lowered her head and nodded slowly after a moment. Then the stallion gave a bit of a smile, adding softly as the studied the stitching over her cheek: "Of course, you'd be a lot less of one if you'd just stop being so codependent with us. Luna and I are bad influences."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. And thou should... lick my organs." Luna waggled her eyebrows, but Scrivener only rolled his eyes and turned to grab one of her ribs from the neat line Celestia had made, locking it into place and concentrating corruption into it. It made Luna shiver, but also huff a bit as it healed, the sapphire mare complaining: "Thou could lick my womb! Imagine it! Licking my birth sack, this could be thy only chance!"

"Chance missed. Please stop talking. Forever." Scrivener said dryly, and Twilight grimaced before she picked up a rib with telekinesis and slipped it into place on the other side of Luna's body, fusing bone back to bone with magic. The result was cleaner than Scrivener's corruption, but it made Luna twitch a bit and grumble moodily, looking sulkily between the two ponies.

They worked quickly and efficiently while Celestia turned to a notebook, jotting down some of her findings, until they finally closed Luna up: Scrivener left a trail of corruption over the wound that Luna's body greedily absorbed, the sapphire mare smiling and shivering in pleasure... then hissing and flailing a bit when Twilight Sparkle used magic to cauterize the rest of the injury closed, before the starry-maned pony settled against the desk and grumbled: "Thy magic is waking up my nerves. 'Tis extremely unpleasant."

Twilight smiled awkwardly, but then all three of the soul-linked ponies looked up as Twilight slipped off the table, as Celestia said quietly: "Your internal organs are changing, Luna. I think all of them show traces of corruption... but they don't look entirely like a pony's organs. And while I can't do a complete autopsy or analysis, I saw more veins than normal. As well as..."

She hesitated, then shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Your body craves the corruption because it's... changing in such a way that it might be trying to generate its own. Or at least mimic what I'm guessing is how Scrivener's own body is configured... with extra veins to carry more of the poison, and better administer it when necessary."

Scrivener looked uneasily down at one of his Talons, flexing it slowly, and Luna shook her head before she muttered: "So... so what, Celestia? It does not matter at this point, does it?"

"Luna, you're already an addict, and the corruption has... dangerous effects on you. Do you really want to become something... worse?" Celestia asked quietly, meeting her younger sibling's eyes, and Luna shifted uneasily before her own eyes flicked away.

There was silence for a few moments, and the ivory mare sighed quietly... then she frowned and looked slowly to the side. The others followed her gaze towards the cauldron, and they realized after a moment what had drawn Celestia's attention: it was trembling, the lid giving an almost inaudible rattle before it suddenly stopped.

Everything was still as the seconds passed, the ponies not daring to move as they gazed upon the cauldron, which only sat as silent and still as they were, as if it was waiting for them to make the first move. And finally, Luna gritted her teeth before she strode forwards, breathing slowly in and out and feeling a strange weight and fear in her chest before she forced her head to raise high, her voice not to tremble as she shouted: "Nightmare Moon! Show thyself!"

The Agony Pot trembled once... and slowly, the lid finally lifted, black smoke belching out and pouring upwards. It smelled of sulfur and mire and strangest of all, something sweet and almost intoxicating, something that brought back old, ancient memories...

It cleared quickly as the lid fell free, clanging loudly to the library floor, and the Agony Pot gave a final long, weak sigh as a shape slowly unfurled itself from inside. A shape that smiled and showed off large fangs and carnivorous teeth, a shape with a coat of blackest night, and a mane of misty blue flames that swirled and danced around it. A shape with brilliant green eyes locked on Luna's bluer-green irises. A shape that was beautiful, from its cloven hooves to the tip of its horn as it half-languished over the lip of the cauldron, leaning forwards and saying in a soft, silky voice: "And finally... we are able to look eye-to-eye instead of simply sharing gazes..."

Nightmare Moon smiled softly, her eyes flicking slowly over the ponies in front of her before she unfurled herself from the cauldron, climbing out of it, her dark coat gleaming as she stretched up to her full height, a long, whip-like tail ending in a tuft of sapphire fire flicking. She was noticeably taller than Celestia, casting an immense shadow across the room before she curiously looked over her own shoulder... and smiled softly at the sight of her cutie mark. Not just the crescent moon, but the crescent moon with a black rose blossom cradled within the curve, the mare saying tenderly: "Yes. You are part of us and we are part of you forever. I am, I should say... it's so strange to be apart, dear Luna..."

Nightmare Moon's eyes gleamed as her gaze locked with the sapphire mare, and Luna shivered as she felt a ghostly grip on her shoulders, heard the passion entity whisper in her mind: _But we're never truly apart. Any of us._

"It is... good to see thou art finally awake." was all that Luna could manage to say, keeping herself as cordial as possible before she scowled a little despite herself, adding wryly: "Thou art very pretty. Vain creature, did thou spend all thy time in the cauldron primping and preening?"

Nightmare Moon frowned at this, reaching up a hoof to touch her own face before her eyes widened slightly, and then she murmured: "Of course. This body is new... I haven't yet earned my honors, declared my loyalties. I shall have to do that as soon as you will allow me."

Luna grunted as Scrivener Blooms shifted awkwardly, before Celestia stepped slowly forwards. Her eye burned as she looked up at Nightmare Moon, who gazed calmly back down at the ivory mare before Celestia asked quietly: "Will you obey me?"

"No. I will not, sister." Nightmare Moon smiled, then she stretched a hoof towards the three soulbound ponies, saying softly: "But I must obey their orders."

Celestia studied Nightmare Moon intently with her single eye, and Nightmare Moon looked calmly back at the ivory mare, letting her eyes draw across her features, taking in the hard, golden leather patch now covering the crystal she had in place of an eye. Then Nightmare Moon suddenly smiled, adding softly: "But if my King of the Night or either of my Mistresses deemed that I should serve you... then I gladly will."

"Then thou must do whatever Celestia asks thou to, Nightmare Moon, although I had hoped that would go without speaking." Luna said quickly, and the enormous, dark entity nodded without hesitation, without fear, without anything but... that same, almost-strange smile. It made Luna feel a little uncomfortable as she shifted, then asked in spite of herself: "Damnation, creature... does thou not realize I have just forced thee to bow to the mare whom many still think of as thy archnemesis?"

"Many are fools. And more than that... I am happy. I obey you, and I am happy. There is no fear, no anger, no envy, no scorn... just happiness." Nightmare Moon smiled softly, closing her eyes. "Ego, pride, aspiration... they've all been washed away. I have no freedom... and even that thought makes me happy. I am in chains, forever bonded to the three ponies I desire, to serve their every whim... but I know that as long as I obey you, I will continue to be happy. And I know that you can never, ever abandon me now... and that is well-worth trading away something as stupid as freedom."

Luna snorted at this, and Scrivener shifted uncomfortably as the sapphire mare argued moodily: "Freedom is the most important thing-"

"I respectfully disagree, Mistress. Life is nothing without those you love in it." Nightmare Moon smiled tenderly, gazing affectionately at Scrivener Blooms, then towards Twilight Sparkle, and both ponies gave her awkward smiles in return. "But I'm sure we can all agree on that."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon laughed quietly, saying softly: "I will listen to your orders, Luna Brynhild. You are my Mistress, and now it will be much easier for me to remember this. I will never be alone again, never be unappreciated again, and I will never have to fear losing you or others. Our powers will grow: in serving you, we will master everyone else."

"Stop talking." Luna grumbled, and then she looked up in half-surprise as Nightmare Moon calmly nodded. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare grinned wryly, saying mildly: "Perhaps this shan't be so bad after all."

"We have to introduce her to Innocence, and set some ground rules." Twilight said softly, and Luna scowled a bit: both at the thought of letting Nightmare Moon in the same room as Innocence, and at her fun already being ruined. "And if Antares hasn't left for Subterra yet, maybe he can meet her too... and Scarlet Sage would probably-"

"Oh, aye, the grand Nightmare Moon family reunion, 'twill be wonderful!" Luna said flatly, and Scrivener Blooms cleared his throat and looked to the side, making the mare huff at him. "Oh shut up. Besides, thou should be praising the gods above and mine own damned self for this. Look at this, another mare, one that desires to serve thee! How did thou get so fortunate with thy life?"

"Well, I am a writer. So I suppose it makes sense that I'm up to my neck in plot." Scrivener said blandly, and Luna glared at him... giggled stupidly... then cleared her throat and glared again as Twilight only shook her head and Celestia smiled despite herself. "I'm... out of jokes for now. Besides, no offense or anything, Nightmare Moon, but I'm not. Exactly eager. To have... well... a 'servant' like you around. It's uh, kind of creepy, to be completely honest."

Luna grumbled at this, then muttered: "Only because thou hast a tremendous lack of imagination. Pathetic, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art pathetic."

Scrivener sighed, then said dryly: "Look, if you want to sleep with her, just. Go ahead. Then you can say you slept with your evil twin or something, and you'll be happy, and Twilight and I will just. Give you some time alone or something."

The sapphire mare glowered at the stallion, but before she could derail the conversation any further, Celestia said calmly: "Your children do deserve to know. Ponyville, even, deserves to understand that Nightmare Moon is now here, in our midst."

Luna sighed tiredly at this, and then she looked up at Nightmare Moon, who was still only smiling affectionately. And for a moment, Luna almost envied her, and wondered uneasily whether or not the passion entity really had made the best possible choice before she cleared her throat and shook her head slowly, looking down and muttering: "Very well. But first, we should introduce her to our children, aye. And to the other important ponies in our lives, perhaps, but... first Antares, and Scarlet, and Innocence. And thou must behave around Innocence, Nightmare Moon, I cannot stress this enough!"

Nightmare Moon simply nodded, then bowed her head low and said softly: "It will be my pleasure, Mistress Luna."

Luna shifted a little again, hating and liking the way the creature referred to her before Celestia said softly: "I can send a letter to them... I'm not sure where Antares is, but Innocence should be visiting with Scarlet Sage right now."

"Keeping her out of trouble, I assume." Luna said wryly, and then she shook her head slowly before saying hesitantly: "Aye, mail a letter. Ask if we should go there, or they come here. And Nightmare Moon, I must ask thee: what kinds of powers does thou have at thy disposal?"

"I don't know." Nightmare Moon said honestly, and then she held up a hoof, saying softly: "This body... still feels very strange to me. But it's my own body... not yours, simply transformed for my purposes. It will require some work and testing."

"Work and testing. Grand." Luna muttered, and then the sapphire mare shook her head briefly before she sighed a little and asked finally: "Will thou be ready for when we assault Heaven? I do not know when it will be-"

"I will be as ready as I can." Nightmare Moon bowed her head low, nodding once before she glanced up at Scrivener Blooms, adding softly: "Perhaps we should try passing your corruption into my body, to see what happens."

"Nay, I think not." Luna said shortly, and then she shook her head grumpily before turning her eyes towards Celestia, who was already calmly and quickly composing a letter at the library table. "Can I trust thou not to kill Nightmare Moon if I decide to leave her in thy care? Thou will be able to work with her better than I will, I think. Thou hast always been the better teacher."

"Not always." Celestia said softly, glancing up and giving a small smile to Twilight Sparkle, who blushed and shifted awkwardly before the ivory mare shook her head and looked over at Nightmare Moon hesitantly. "But yes. As long as she promises to listen to me, I'll ensure that she's at the best of her ability. And as much as I'd like to see her going with you to serve as nothing but a barrier between yourselves and the enemy, I'll let you know honestly what I think she's prepared for. But we should save making any battle plans until Hel arrives."

Luna nodded after a moment, even as part of her rebelled at the thought they were going to yet again have to wait for the goddess and likely play by her rules if they wanted to get into Heaven. Hecate, at least, had the bomb safe and sound in her little laboratory beneath the abandoned engineering facility... _although I suppose that too is technically Hel's work. Damnation._

"Yes, but it is your strength and your efforts that are required to see things through until the end. Yourself, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle. You three are important, are the key... and I don't just believe this because you are my rulers, my masters." Nightmare Moon smiled knowingly, and Luna looked up her moodily.

"Cease all thy... grinning and smirking, 'tis annoying. I prefer thou to be sultry and attempting to spread thy legs for us at every juncture over acting so... content and pleasant." Luna grumbled, and Nightmare Moon only gave the sapphire mare a pointed look. Twilight Sparkle turned her own pleading gaze on Luna, and the starry-maned winged unicorn only relented when she felt both Twilight and Scrivener's mental worries that she was going to shove Nightmare Moon into behaving hostilely towards them just because that was what Luna was making it sound like she wanted. "Oh fine, damnable paranoiacs! Be nice, Nightmare Moon. Be Nicemare Moon."

The dark-coated passion entity bowed her head forwards, and Luna grumbled... and was still grumbling moodily by the time they left. She managed to keep up her incoherent growling and muttering almost all the way to Scarlet Sage's, and Scrivener couldn't help but point out: "I think you're attracting more looks than Nightmare Moon is, you know. I mean, you look kind of like someone pooped on your head."

"Poop on my head. I shall poop on thy head. Thou art a poop." Luna huffed, and then she shook her head quickly before saying sourly as she glared over her shoulder: "Well, look at the damned waif! Of course no one suspects she is the evil Nightmare Moon, she is all... pretty and happy. 'Tis annoying. And worse yet I can feel her joy in mine poor head and 'tis making me vexed. I am vexed. I am vexed, Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle. I am vexed."

"You're vexed, yes, I get that." Scrivener said dryly, and then he shook his head before turning his eyes back to the road, adding in a mutter: "No wonder Celestia stayed behind."

Luna huffed loudly at this, then strode quickly up beside the stallion and bopped him firmly with her horn, making him wince a little. He glowered over at her, and she glared back before bopping him again, and the stallion flailed a Talon at her uselessly before Twilight almost pleaded: "We're just about there, so... can you two please not kill each other yet?"

"Scrivener started it!" Luna accused immediately, and the stallion glowered at her. Twilight sighed and shook her head slowly, but Nightmare Moon gave a quiet laugh, earning grumpy looks from the sapphire mare and charcoal stallion as the Lich looked almost uneasily up.

"This is wonderful." was all Nightmare Moon said, however, and Luna and Scrivy were left a little confused, trading dumb looks as they continued down the road. And Nightmare Moon didn't speak again until Scarlet Sage's home came into view, and her eyes brightened as she saw the twins out in the front yard, whispering: "Look. Our grandchildren."

"No, _our _grandchildren. Thou art a hobgoblin to them." Luna said nastily, but when even Scrivener gave her a pointed look, the sapphire mare dropped her head sulkily and muttered: "Oh very well. Thou art a... shadow to them."

"I will be a guardian to them, as I am to all ponies." Nightmare Moon strode forwards maybe a little too eagerly, and Luna loudly cleared her throat, the passion entity sighing but slowing and nodding as she said softly: "Of course. I will be gentle."

"_Amma_!" Mercury was looking at them brightly, already zipping towards them, and Luna smiled warmly before she reached up and caught her granddaughter easily in a hug as Lily approached nervously, looking uncertainly up at Nightmare Moon... more because she was a stranger, Scrivener thought, than because she looked like a demonic horse of shadows and blue fire. "And... who the hell is this?"

"Language!" Luna mock-scolded, and Mercury blushed before Luna grinned and looked back and forth, adding quickly in a teasing whisper as she tickled Mercury's stomach: "Thou must be more careful, silly little filly, one of thy mothers could hear and then we will both be in trouble."

Mercury nodded firmly in agreement, and then Luna sighed before answering finally: "And this... this is Nightmare Moon. We have created a body for her."

It wasn't much of an explanation, but it was enough, and both of her grandchildren stared up with amazement at Nightmare Moon as the passion entity gazed down at them almost nervously, then reassured quickly and gently: "But I'm a friend, though. Family, even, little fillies. I would never harm you. Those are all nothing but stories."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Mercury scowled a little up at her and said distrustfully: "You don't look like Nightmare Moon. Is this some kind of trick?"

"No, 'tis not. And of course she does not look like Nightmare Moon, her body was only completed today, child. Furthermore, I cannot have a creature as fearsome as Nightmare Moon in full form strutting around beneath broad daylight in Ponyville, now can I? We already have enough to deal with as 'tis!" Luna replied sourly, holding her free leg up towards the blue, cheerful sky overhead before she easily tossed Mercury backwards, and the filly flitted around in a circle before dropping onto her hooves with a grunt beside Lily.

The twins traded looks, then they both shared firm nods before looking at Nightmare Moon, and Lily said hesitantly: "Well, our parents say we should treat other people like our equals... even if they act kind of mean and stuff..."

"And we're not supposed to clobber them unless they start doin' bad stuff. But if they do bad stuff, then we can hit them." Mercury added, and Luna nodded firmly before holding out a hoof, which made the filly leap forwards and smack her own against it with a wide grin.

Scrivener and Twilight traded half-amused, half-exasperated looks, and then their attention was drawn towards the house as the front door opened and Scarlet Sage strode out, smiling a little even as she looked warily at Nightmare Moon. But a moment later, Antares almost knocked her stumbling as he cheerfully bounced out of the house with Innocence moodily following behind him in her unicorn polymorph guise.

Antares strode quickly through the yard and up to Nightmare Moon... and without stopping, headbutted her directly in the face, knocking her staggering back as she stared in surprise, Antares saying challengingly up to her: "That's for all those years you spent making us all miserable and all the screwing around you did with me when I was a kid!"

A pause, and then Antares cleared his throat and sat back, adding mildly: "And now, well. Thank you for everything else you did for me. When you weren't being a complete bit... uh... butt, you... I think you really helped me. And I've never forgotten that I owe you my life."

"You don't, Antares. All I was doing was returning a favor." Nightmare Moon said softly, bowing her head towards the glossy-black stallion before she reached up and touched her nose with a slight smile. "I'm surprised. I expected your mother to be the first pony to strike me."

"And now I am very disappointed that I did not slap thee earlier." the sapphire mare grumbled, and then she shook her head before scowling at Antares, who only grinned widely and looked proud of himself. "Oh, cease that, damned idiot. Thou art not old enough to preen yet, at least not in front of me. Wait another fifty years or so."

Antares huffed at this as Innocence strode up beside her brother and looked almost meekly up at Nightmare Moon, but Nightmare Moon only smiled lovingly to the young mare, studying her unicorn polymorph for a few moments before saying softly: "You have some skill. But tremendous, incredible power... some of which I think is still hidden inside you, Innocence. We are eager to work with you... if your parents will allow it, of course."

Luna growled, and Scrivener made his own face... but in the backs of their minds, both were also considering it. Nightmare Moon was a powerful ally and a powerful resource after all... and if Nightmare Moon kept at least a little bit of the magic she'd had in the past, then she would be able to teach Innocence very powerful, and more importantly, very _useful _skills for the conflict ahead. Not offensive spells, per se... but Nightmare Moon's most powerful magic had always been spells that twisted pain into pleasure, turned what you were supposed to hate into what you craved more of. The ability to control your own emotions was worth a thousand more aggressive spells.

It was Twilight who looked up towards Nightmare Moon, and Luna and Scrivener both looked at the violet mare as she said quietly: "If Scrivy and Luna are okay with it, then I am too... but only so long as I get to be there and see what you're doing. She's my daughter."

"As Antares is my son." Luna interjected pointedly, and Nightmare Moon only gave the sapphire mare a strangely-gentle look. It was almost enough to make Luna feel uncomfortable, but she only grumbled and shook her head quickly, adding grouchily: "But I suppose... if Twilight is alright with this, and Innocence desires to... aye. We shall not deny thy... assistance."

"I don't think I have enough room for everyone inside, but Apple Bloom is setting a table up in the back yard. Mercury, Lily, go help Mama, at least help her bring some food out. I made fudge and some other treats." Scarlet Sage smiled, and Luna brightened at this. "I thought you could use a little break from things. That's all."

Luna nodded firmly a few times, and Scrivener and Twilight traded smiles before Nightmare Moon said softly: "You truly are a wonderful daughter."

Scarlet Sage only laughed a little and shrugged, studying the strange, tall passion entity as her foals finally excused themselves to go about what their mother had asked, and Antares and Innocence traded looks before the stallion lightly slapped his younger sister on the shoulder, and she grumbled a little before turning to follow the younger ponies.

The silvery Pegasus and the glossy-black unicorn both looked up at Nightmare Moon, then turned their eyes towards Luna, who frowned a little before her son said softly: "Mom, I just want to make something clear, okay? We're going to take part in the attack on Greater Heaven. I don't know how it's all going to work yet, but both of us are. And we both think that Innocence should be allowed to fight, too, if she wants to."

"What?" The parents of the two looked surprised by this, trading looks between themselves before Luna said disbelievingly: "Aye, I understand the first but... Innocence, well, Innocence is still-"

"We're going to need all the help we can get, and when I was Innocence's age, I was fighting awful things with a lot fewer skills." Antares shook his head, smiling faintly. "No. I don't think she's as old as she thinks she is. She's still a kid in a lot of ways... but I also believe she really is strong, and she really can help. This isn't just about Heaven, either. This is about her: teaching her, showing her, that she can use even the darkest powers to help. That stopping the Light isn't going to just be about killing them, but about saving all the lives we can."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna shook her head slowly, saying moodily: "No. 'Tis not, but it is not by... killing Pious that Innocence is going to learn this! How is she to learn that power and destruction are not everything by being out on the battlefield?"

"Because she needs to experience what combat and war really are. Why... I've tried to spend my whole life avoiding getting sucked into fighting, and why brute force alone isn't going to take her anywhere." Scarlet Sage said gently but firmly, and Luna shifted a bit, biting her lip but feeling some of her defenses coming down just at the fact that the Pegasus was speaking out like this. Luna never found it very hard to argue with Antares, but when it came to Scarlet Sage, on the other hoof... "Neither of us is saying she needs to be on the front lines. But she needs to be out there. She needs to see the cost firsthoof. And she needs to find where she belongs."

"I guess it's a rite of passage for ponies in this family, anyway. We're all kind of... baptized on the battlefield." Antares paused, then winced a bit at the glower Luna fixed on him. "Please don't hit me. You know what I mean."

"Aye, I do... I... I do." Luna muttered, shifting back and forth indecisively, and then she sighed softly and turned her eyes towards Twilight Sparkle, the Lich meeting her gaze and sharing thoughts back and forth with her, Scrivener Blooms closing his own eyes and listening in on their mental conversation, giving the occasional little mental nudge here and there.

Finally, Luna grumbled, and Twilight looked up, saying quietly: "Maybe you're right, but at the same time... I want to wait and see how things go before I settle on anything. It might be better that she stays back here for a variety of reasons... and if she does go, I'm going to have to ask one or both of you to stay with her at all times."

Antares winced a bit at this, holding up a hoof and asking lamely: "Then can I change my vote? Because babysitting Sin is kind of hard enough as it-"

Scarlet Sage smacked the back of his head with a hoof, and he grumbled and rubbed slowly at his skull before mumbling: "Fine. Okay, yeah, of course. We'll look after Sin if and when that... stuff happens. But I want a leash for her. No, even better, one of those foal harnesses."

"'Tis creepy enough when Sin is trying to flirt with us, thou best not start as well." Luna said dryly, and Antares gave his mother a sour look before he suddenly leapt forwards, but Luna leapt up on instinct at the same moment as they both swung their horns at each other: but with the narrow space between them, instead of clashing horns, they rammed their skulls together, and both ponies flopped painfully down on their sides with matching groans of pain.

Scrivener winced a bit, feeling the faintest throb in his head before he sighed and said finally: "Well, it seems like that enchantment is finally wearing off, Luna... although I have to say, with how often you do stuff like this, I'm going to miss it."

"Nothing is forever, Scrivener Blooms." Nightmare Moon gazed affectionately over at the stallion, who looked awkwardly up at her as Luna glowered on the ground. "But if it means so much to you... and we all know that Mistress Luna enjoyed it... why not take serious considerations into enjoying the experience again in the future? I'm not saying you should become a Lich like our beloved Twilight Sparkle... but then again, there's nothing wrong with that, either, is there?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scarlet Sage cleared her throat before she said finally: "Maybe we should just... go and eat for now. We can forget about the serious stuff and... Nightmare Moon, you can maybe start to... to settle in. I'm... it's nice to finally... meet you like this."

Nightmare Moon smiled softly down at Scarlet Sage, then simply nodded before saying quietly: "I feel the same way. I plan to make the very most of our time together, my beloved family. I plan to prove in what time we have left that you are truly all that matters to me... no matter what I must do."

And Luna couldn't help but shiver at that, at the prophecy she heard hidden in those words as she climbed to her hooves: that even if they made the best of all the time they had left together, that time might be very short indeed.

* * *

The day was a good one, and Nightmare Moon settled in not just surprisingly-fast, but surprisingly-well. Luna found it hard to believe how gentle and kind she was with the foals... but then again, Nightmare Moon had only ever been after love, affection, and respect. Once the foals warmed up to her, her strength won over Mercury, her knowledge won over Lily, and the way she fumblingly played with the foals – so clearly an adult who wanted to be good with kids, but really clearly had no idea what the hell she was doing – won over Scarlet Sage. And maybe Twilight a little, too.

Now, Nightmare Moon was back at the library with Celestia, and they were likely discussing... battle strategies, and troop counts, and going over everything they knew about the Light and the Pious together. And it would all probably go out the window when Hel came in... which Luna thought Nightmare Moon knew, but the passion entity wanted to impress Celestia, even more than she wanted to make it clear she wasn't the enemy.

Luna could vaguely feel Nightmare Moon's emotions, even sense what she was thinking: when she focused on this, she came to realize that she could even give Nightmare Moon little mental nudges, modifying her behaviors here and there. But it didn't really give her any sense of... well, rightness. After all these years of wrestling with her inner demon, here it was, in a world that she could easily make reject it... and she couldn't bring herself to make Nightmare Moon do more than dip Celestia's braids in an inkwell like a school filly without feeling like she was doing something bad and wrong.

"Big softie." Scrivener Blooms said gently, and Luna glared at him across the firepit they had dug in the front yard. She picked up a nearby stick, swatting at him over the quietly crackling flames, but the stallion only smiled and leaned back.

Then Luna huffed and mumbled under her breath as she sat back, looking back and forth before glowering as Scrivener held up the bag of marshmallows she was looking for. The stallion tore it open, then pulled one free and tossed it to her, and Luna caught it in her mouth and loudly chewed it up as the earth pony reflected: "You know, though, that's a good thing. I mean, it means you have to have some kind of faith that Nightmare Moon isn't going to be. Pure evil."

"Well, 'tis not really that. 'Tis more the fact that Nightmare Moon was telling the truth: I do not think she can disobey us. Furthermore, she is only happy when following our instructions to the letter." Luna hesitated, looking down meditatively. "We will have to be very careful with that. Especially as she is the same conniving creature as ever, even with this in mind. But it is almost as if... happiness has tamed much of her, all the same."

"Happiness does that." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and then he shook his head for a moment before picking up a stick beside him and poking several marshmallows onto the end of it. "Imagine if we were happy. We might not want to beat people up all the time."

Luna grunted, then greedily beckoned at him a few times, and the stallion rolled his eyes before tossing the bag of marshmallows over the campfire. Luna caught it with telekinesis, then yanked about half a dozen marshmallows free and shoved them firmly into place on the stick, then she shoved the stick into the fire, and Scrivener winced a bit as he said awkwardly: "That's not how you do it-"

"Silence, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna thundered, and then she blinked and leaned forwards as her marshmallows burst into flames. A moment later, she dumbly held the stick up, then shrugged at the flaming sugary treats before saying positively: "Well, they shall cook faster now... shan't they?"

Several had become blackened and burnt messes already, and Scrivener closed his eyes and dropped his face in a Talon before Luna stared as one of these melted completely away, the flames whiffing out but the mostly-liquid sugar sludge dropping to the ground. And Luna growled in frustration before shaking her stick wildly to put out the rest of the flames... and with such vehemence that several other marshmallows flew off it, landing with splatters in the grasses.

It took Luna about half an hour to understand the dynamics of marshmallow cooking. But finally she got the basics, complacently burning several at a time as Scrivener chewed on the few he had made, the two studying each other before the sapphire mare sighed and said softly: "I hope this is not the last moment of peace we have, Scrivener Blooms. But at the same time..."

"Yeah. I'm worried too. But not as much as you seem to be about the whole... dying thing." Scrivener said softly, and Luna smiled a bit before the stallion looked up and asked hesitantly: "Speaking of which, you think that..."

Luna nodded, knocking firmly twice on her chest, and Scrivener Blooms felt both blows without needing to concentrate on their link. "Aye. The enchantment has worn off now. I am alive again, so 'tis not just the natural worries of an undead... whatever I was. 'Twas not a Lich, for I was... less in control of myself than Twilight Sparkle is. Except... that may also be simply because I do not have the same will as our beloved mare does."

"You're the strongest-willed mare we know. Both Twilight and I agree on that, Luna. You just... also..." Scrivener Blooms smiled a little, then he shook his head slowly and said softly: "Look, it's not your fault, just... remember that. And also, nothing horrible is about to happen. Well, that's a lie, what I'm trying to say is... just because it feels like..."

"Scrivy, I... I cannot explain it. And I do not entirely know if this is because of all the bad karma of late or 'tis truly the psychopomps calling us, but... I fear that this will be our last great venture. That we are going to die in Heaven." Luna said quietly, and then she smiled faintly. "And damnation, it makes all my promises to survive seem so weak now."

"Well, we did promise. We gotta try and keep our promises, right?" Scrivener Blooms said softly as he looked across the fire at her, and when Luna sighed and rose her marshmallows away, silently staring up at them, he shook his head before quietly scooting around the flames to sit beside her, reaching up a Talon to squeeze her shoulder gently as he murmured softly: "You're the last mare I'd ever expect to be afraid of death, anyway... what's really bothering you?"

"I..." Luna bit her lip, looking down silently, then she closed her eyes and murmured: "What if we fail, Scrivy? What if we cannot stop He Of The Many Countless Faces, or Greater Heaven, or... only make things worse somehow? I do not know how, no, I just... I am afraid."

"We're all afraid, cinnamon bun." Hel's voice said kindly, and Luna was startled... and yet at the same time, not at all surprised as she looked up at the ice puppet, who was smiling on the other side of the campfire, kneading the bag of marshmallows Scrivener had abandoned between her hands as she looked at them almost tenderly. "I don't mean to interrupt. But I know a little something about anxiety and paranoia, you know. And depression, too, but no one wants to talk about that."

Luna grunted moodily, glowering a little as she rose her head, and Hel absently brushed at herself before she said softly: "There's nothing you can do about the past, and nothing you can do about destiny, either. No Fates, but still plenty of destiny around... but it ain't so bad, Luna Brynhild. Should be a weight off your shoulders, Valkyrie: it means you're not responsible for everyone who lives and everyone who dies."

The sapphire mare shook her head briefly and looked down with a quiet sigh, and Scrivener Blooms shifted uneasily before Hel smiled and pushed a finger into her own temple, cocking her thumb back like the hammer of a gun. "You know how it works, Brynhild. I could put that big nasty toy of yours right up against my head and pull the trigger. If it's my day to die, I'll die. But if it's not my day to die, I won't die. No matter how many times I pull that trigger... the gun'll probably still fire, sure, but it'll bounce off my skull or maybe misfire and blow my hand off instead or who knows what? It'll still suck, but I won't die. You only have one death day."

"We had our death day already, Hel. We are living on time borrowed... and we have borrowed much." Luna said softly, looking up, and Hel laughed and shook her head slowly at this.

"Have you really? Because you don't look very dead to me. And you were lost, sure, lost in the darkness, but... I think I'd know if you two were supposed to be dead. Not just... off-grid. Phone lines cut. Temporarily deficient in electricity." Hel smiled and shrugged, then she looked down at the marshmallows and mashed her face into the package, making both Luna and Scrivener simply look at her. "Squishy!"

Scrivener sighed, and Luna wondered moodily for a moment whether or not this was how other ponies felt about her before Hel looked up and said kindly: "We need to confuse the Light if we're going to stand any chance at all of getting your butts up and outside of Valhalla. Now, the Light can't track us here very well. I've made sure of that, with the help of a few friends. Not really friends, more like... indentured servants, but hey, you know what I mean. It's a saying.

"Unfortunately, even if the Light can't target us or listen in to this world, it can still interact with portals. That's a problem. But there are worlds that create too much magical static for the Light to interfere with them, or that haven't been mapped yet, so it wouldn't be able to see us there or tell what the hell we're doing until too late." Hel continued pleasantly. "One of the best worlds for this would be a world with one of All-Daddy's anchors on it, protecting the Core. As long as no Pious have landed on that world yet, that anchor will create a static that won't let the Pious reverse any portals coming from there so they can send their own Light forces through to ambush us. And yes, before you ask, I know where all the anchors are placed."

Luna scowled a little, then Hel huffed and touched her own breast, saying flatly: "Well, someone has to keep inventory of everything! Anyway, the moment all the worlds started to form and split, I was there, calculating and keeping an eye on all of it. A process Kvasir had thankfully only just begun in Heaven. Which is good, since. You know. The Pious and everything."

The sapphire mare grimaced at this, then she shook her head and muttered: "Then 'tis very likely that the Pious know about the anchors... and... the core reality. Could they attempt to take over the core reality?"

Hel only shrugged, replying mildly: "Why? Sweetie, the Pious already have what they're after... Heaven. They're not all that interested in our worlds, in you mortals... it's Heaven and the souls they're after. Oh sure, they do some basic converting and message-spreading and holy-wording, but don't forget their original intent on being in these worlds was to soften 'em up, to check out the competition before they really laid into Heaven. Which they've now done, and I wouldn't be surprised if Greater Heaven has started to push forwards on the hunt for other realms and other little bits of paradise."

Luna grimaced at this thought, shaking her head in disgust before Hel clapped her hands together and said positively: "But it's not all bad! Not by a long shot. Like I said, we bounce from a world with an anchor up into Asgard, we should be able to ambush the Gatekeeper. Take that big bastard down, and then we blow open the gates. Then you guys run like the place named after me, and I'll create some rifts the Pious won't be able to close. From there, we let our armies do the talking until the Light is sufficiently distracted, and then I'll bring you guys into Valhalla itself through the back door. The Light hopefully won't be able to react fast enough while we ambush from behind, bring the Castle back up and running, and hopefully shut down the Light's ability to portal in or out of Heaven."

"You have this planned well." Luna said softly, and Hel smiled wryly, shrugging and looking evenly across at the two ponies.

"I've worked on a few battle plans in my time. Which is why I know that no matter what happens, the plan's only going to work for a few minutes, then it'll all go upside down." Hel replied calmly, shrugging easily. "But it's nice to know you think I know what I'm doing. I don't, really, but I put on a nice show, that's all."

The two ponies traded looks, and there was silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare asked softly: "Thou desires to exterminate them all, is that it?"

"Oh no. No no no. What I want to do is minimize the body count." Hel said gently, and Luna frowned before the dark goddess said softly: "He Of Many Countless Faces is not in Heaven right now. A lot of these Pious are mail-order, because they think they're just so damn tops with portals. So, cinnabun, if we can get Valhalla geared back up and quickly shut down all portals in and out of Heaven apart from my rifts, the Pious won't be able to reinforce Heaven. Most importantly, we'll avoid having to deal with Lord God at all. And once we destroy all the forces of the Light in the Vale of Valhalla, that'll be that. No more Pious are gonna come knockin' on our door. We'll have shown them it's just not worth it to try and conquer our Heaven."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms muttered: "I hope you're right. But somehow I get the feeling it's just not going to be that easy."

"Because it never is. Something will undoubtedly go horribly wrong along the way, but. I got backup plans. I got lots of plans." Hel smiled kindly at them, winking easily in the direction of the ponies before she added mildly: "Oh, by the way. I want to recharge Gymbr's batteries a little."

Luna glared over at Hel at this, but the goddess hurriedly rose her hands, shaking her head and saying quickly: "I ain't talkin' about putting humpty dumbass back together, I'm just sayin' that I want the zombie twins to be able to stand on their own feet. Hooves. Claws. Whatever. No magic, no power, no real anything... I just want them to be able to stand in Valhalla and not die so it'll gear up faster. Then you can use them as bait for the Pious if you want, or kill them or do whatever sick little fantasies you've got in mind to them."

The sapphire mare grumbled under her breath, and then she nodded moodily after a moment before saying finally: "Their power is shared between them, so... only strengthen one. They will divide the power naturally, there is no need to risk giving them more strength than is necessary."

"You really do hate them." Hel said admirably, and Luna growled before the goddess laughed quietly. "Oh, don't you worry, cinnamon stick. I'm not very fond of them either. You and chocolate pudding, on the other hand, I could just gobble right on up."

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a little bit at this as Luna Brynhild grunted moodily, looking distastefully at the goddess, and Hel sniffed and complained: "That was a compliment! You should be thanking me for it, not looking at me like you're going to shoot me. Again."

The sapphire mare only shrugged grouchily, and then she hesitated before asking finally: "Our daughter, Innocence... it has been suggested that she join this battle. Not on the front lines, but... somewhere along the way. I do not even know why I am asking thou this, but... well... what does thou think, Hel? She is at least trying to listen to Twilight Sparkle, even if she continues to snap now and then, and she is no longer attempting to woo us..."

"Oh, believe me. The little girl's just confused and trying to figure out what's going to help her the most on her road to success, that's all." Hel said kindly, and Luna growled moodily at the goddess before Hel asked gently: "Do you love her?"

Luna frowned, nodding without hesitation, and Hel chuckled quietly as she looked down at the marshmallows before suddenly ripping the bag open and flinging them into the fire. The flames flared up as Luna shouted in consternation, glaring furiously across at Hel, and the goddess said kindly: "I love you guys. And even though I love you guys, I tossed what you love into the fire. Why? Because it's all full of sugar and bad for your health. So even though it annoys you and upsets you, I'm getting rid of what could make you fat."

"Thou destroyed my sugar, after telling us to prepare for war!" Luna snapped, glaring furiously at Hel. "For all thou knows that could have been the last sugar I shall ever devour! Thou awful, fiendish harlot! Thou horrendous beast! Thou... _bitch_!"

"I am rubber, you are glue, what bounces off me, sticks to you. Because you really are glue." Hel said pettishly, and then she smiled and vanished, even as her voice floated eerily around them: "You'll thank me if you live through the war. Words to live by."

Hel laughed, and as her laughter faded, Luna and Scrivener Blooms traded uneasy looks... then they both sighed and nodded at the decision they knew they had to make, as they both gazed into the fire and at the burning, melting mass of marshmallows, thinking about how far they had come... and both wondering how far they had left to go, and whether or not they would be able to do what was necessary to protect everyone they cared about along the way.


	64. Decisions And Alliances

Chapter Sixty One: Decisions and Alliances

~BlackRoseRaven

"What?" Innocence exclaimed, looking dumbly up at her parents. "What do you mean, I'm not going to be allowed to participate in the war? I'm... I'm an adult! I was trained for most of my life to fight and destroy the Light, you can't-"

"We can. 'Tis what we have decided on... all three of us." Luna said firmly, and Twilight smiled faintly as she nodded slowly. The violet mare hadn't been completely sure at first, but she and Luna and Scrivener had talked about it throughout the night and the morning... and now she agreed fully that it was the best thing they could do. "Thou art mouthing half thy lessons, Innocence... how much hast thou truly improved, and how much art thou just playing out to make us believe thou art seeing the world our way? Are thy motivations honest, or still laced with self-interest and power alone?"

"I don't just want power, I want..." Innocence bit her lip, then she gritted her teeth, glaring up at her three parents before her eyes locked on Twilight Sparkle, snapping: "Look at you, hiding and cowering behind Mutt, because you can't just treat me like an adult and-"

Luna stomped a hoof firmly on the floor, and Innocence winced and shrank back even as Twilight flushed and looked away, and Luna said quietly: "Thou art not an adult. When thou behaves like this it only proves it all the further, Innocence. This is for thy own good."

Innocence gritted her teeth at this, but she didn't even dare to look up to meet her _Móðer's_, didn't dare to speak... not simply because she was afraid, but because she felt so... hurt, and upset. And after a moment, she turned and stormed out of the den towards her room, slamming the door behind her, and Scrivener Blooms sighed as Luna grumbled and Twilight shook her head, muttering: "I knew I should have told her. It probably feels like I made you gang up on her..."

"No, she knows we will listen to her, and that we are bound by soul-link. She is just upset." Luna said after a moment, and then she turned her eyes towards Antares, who was leaning on the kitchen divider and chewing slowly on a piece of toast. "What?"

Antares shrugged, and then he said mildly: "Well, you know. Having three big ponies looming over you is pretty tough, even if they're the nicest ponies in the world... and not your parents. No offense, Mom, but I don't think you entirely get the whole 'parents' thing. I love and respect you guys, but it's hard as hell even for me to speak up against you when all three of you are standing there on the opposite side of the debate."

"It does not seem to be stopping thee now. Nor has it any time in the past." Luna said dryly, and then she sighed before asking finally: "What is it, Antares Mīrus? What does thou wish to express? Thy extreme disapproval? Or just moderate disapproval?"

"Somewhere between." Antares shrugged and sighed a little, saying quietly: "We talked about this. She's gotta learn. It's how I learned, and Scarlet thinks it's a good idea too, and-"

"And Innocence just isn't ready." Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled a little and added quietly: "And nor is she you or Scarlet Sage. Besides, we all know you can't just... magically learn honor, as nice as that would be."

Antares shrugged, and then he said softly: "But she would be useful up there. And she'd get to see, up close and personal, what was going on. Maybe finally understand that there's good people out there fighting, and getting hurt and tortured and dying and worse, and it would stop her from doing all that strutting around and bragging about how powerful she is and all that."

Scrivener shrugged a little himself, and Twilight looked uncertainly at Luna, but the sapphire mare shook her head and said quietly: "But is she an adult, Antares? Or is she... has she been, for who knows how many years, a teenage mare that was tortured and hurt and survived awful things? That is her shell, with which she protects herself. We do not want it to break upon the battlefield."

Antares didn't look like he agreed completely, but he did give a hesitant nod, taking one last bite from his toast before the glossy-black unicorn muttered: "Still. She needs to do... _something_. Be involved somehow. Leaving her just sitting here while we're up there seems like... well, a waste."

"A waste." Luna said dryly, and Antares gave an awkward smile and shrug before the sapphire mare sighed softly and lowered her head, muttering: "What a wondrous way to refer to thy sister. Irksome little creature. But aye, no, I know what thou means, and 'twould be a waste for her as well. Perhaps we shall put her on medical duty. She can mix tonics and salves, aye?"

"Yeah, but... well... Zecora apparently sent a letter to Meadowlark about everything that's going on so... uh... yeah." Antares awkwardly away, and Luna smiled amusedly despite herself as Twilight looked up curiously and Scrivener only gave his son a sympathetic look. "So apparently she's coming to Ponyville to help. Prepare potions and stuff. So unless all four of my legs get cut off and my teeth get knocked out so I can't bite my way around the battlefield, I'll be spending the entire campaign in Heaven. Risking only the field tents. At the most."

"Thou art a great coward." Luna said with relish, and Antares glowered as Scrivener rolled his eyes, before the sapphire mare elbowed her husband teasingly. "And of course thou art the only one with sympathy for him! Stallions!"

"And of course you have no sympathy for him. Mares." Scrivener shot back, shoving at her lightly, and Luna huffed and poked at him with her horn.

Then she sniffed and straightened as Scrivener managed to push her away, the starry-maned winged unicorn declaring: "'Tis not that I have no sympathy for him, 'tis only that I find his predicament very humorous. That is what thou gets, foolish Antares."

The glossy black unicorn sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards, muttering: "It's on days like this that I wish you guys were still frozen in mire, and I'd just... cut you out of there or something and put you on display at the local museum."

Luna huffed at this even as Twilight winced a bit, but Scrivener remarked mildly: "That wouldn't really change anything that happened so... you know, you'd really be in an even worse state than you are right now. I mean, you wouldn't have us to talk to."

Antares looked meditatively at his father, and Luna slowly frowned before she said mildly: "Scrivener Blooms. I believe that Antares is silently wishing that he did not have us to talk to. Our own son is rebelling against us."

The glossy black unicorn sighed tiredly and shook his head before turning around, heading out back and saying dryly: "I'll get my armor, then join you guys going into town."

A moment later, the back door closed behind him as he exited the house, and Luna huffed loudly before she looked grouchily over at Scrivener Blooms, complaining: "We are good parents, are we not? Damnation, Scrivy! Why does our son wish to have nothing to do with us? Why are we being second-guessed by the stallion we... well... Twilight raised! And Twilight Sparkle, thou art us, art thou not? Therefore we raised him almost as much, did we not?"

"You did raise him as much as I did. You were gone for ten years, but... you were there for all the time before that. You didn't abandon him." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and the sapphire mare blushed a little bit as Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself, dropping his head in silent thanks. Twilight Sparkle only shrugged, however, gazing quietly between the two ponies before gazing towards Innocence's room, saying finally: "I'm going to go talk to her."

Luna and Scrivener traded winces, and then both ponies opened their mouths, but the Lich looked over her shoulder at them pointedly, saying quietly but firmly: "Who's the Mom?"

"I... well... thou art." Luna deflated a little, grumbling and then sighing as she nodded grouchily, before adding hurriedly: "Then just... if we cannot dissuade thee, be careful. And mind not her barbs! And remember that she is-"

"She's my daughter. I can handle talking to her." Twilight said with a small smile, and then she turned forwards, heading towards the door as the smile faded and she mumbled: "I should be able to handle talking to her, at least..."

She shook her head quickly, then cleared her throat before reaching up and knocking twice at the door, saying clearly through the frame: "Innocence? It's... it's just me. Alone. I'll talk to you alone, okay? I'm sorry about before... we didn't think it would be so... we don't want you to feel like you don't have a say, because you do."

There was silence from the other side of the door, and Twilight shifted back and forth before looking uneasily over her shoulder at Luna, then almost pleadingly at Scrivener Blooms. And the stallion sighed tiredly before he looked at the winged unicorn, saying finally: "Let's... go out back and wait for Antares. Twilight, we'll meet you and Innocence in town, okay?"

Luna grumbled moodily, then she nodded before giving the most encouraging smile she could manage to Twilight. It probably wasn't much, but all the same the Lich lit up with thankfulness. She watched the two leave, then knocked quietly at the door again before saying quietly: "Everyone's gone so... I... we can talk, wherever you're comfortable. I'm going to go put on some tea, and then I'll come back and... I hope you'll be ready to talk then. Okay?"

Silence... but in her room, Innocence was sitting with her back against the door and her doll Dinah curled up against her chest, looking down silently and feeling childish. Both at her own actions and... just in general. Like she was a child; it felt like all the years she'd spent in accelerated time had just bled out of her, and left her only with bitterness and scorn and... bad emotions.

She clutched Dinah tighter against her, clenching her eyes shut with a quiet curse before she shivered and sighed once, slumping a little as she silently stroked her claws through Dinah's mane. Her claws... claws she always had, claws she would never be rid of. She cursed under her breath again, then shook her head quickly before looking over her shoulder and hesitating for a moment before carefully climbing up to a standing position.

She spent a long time just staring at the door, Dinah clutched in one claw, not able to tell if she was sixteen or sixty, and it left her stomach feeling nauseated and her whole self... confused. She didn't even know what she wanted to do or say: part of her wanted to tantrum, part of her wanted to try and seduce and allure, part of her wanted to shout, part of her wanted to try and rationally explain all the reasons she thought it was a bad idea for her to stay home.

Then the door swung open, and Innocence stiffened up, blushing as Twilight stepped inside, then blinked in surprise at the sight of the strange unicorn before the violet mare awkwardly offered the tea tray, saying finally: "Peppermint. I hope that's okay."

Peppermint was her favorite... she was surprised by how much Twilight knew about her. By how much the Lich must have picked up on... and the strange unicorn simply nodded before she shyly rubbed at one foreleg... then winced as she realized she was still holding Dinah, quickly tossing this onto the bed. Twilight smiled a bit, but averted her eyes purposefully, as if to try and spare her the embarrassment of having been seen with her doll, and Innocence both appreciated it and felt further embarrassed by it as she dropped her head forwards.

After a few moments, though, the strange mare finally looked up and mumbled: "Maybe we could talk out in the living room, if everyone's gone. I think I'd prefer to talk out there."

"Okay, sure. That's fine, Innocence." Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded, looking at her tenderly before she turned around and headed back out the door, carefully guiding the tea tray in front of her with telekinesis. For a moment, Innocence was sorely tempted to simply slam the door and hide in her room, but then she sighed quietly and shook her head, following moodily after her mother and out into the den.

Innocence sat herself on a cushion, rubbing awkwardly at a foreleg again as Twilight Sparkle sat on the futon and set the tea tray between them. She smiled a little, gesturing towards the cups as she said softly: "Go ahead. Help yourself... is there anything else I can get you?"

Innocence shook her head awkwardly, looking down as she mumbled: "No. I just... no. I... thank you." She halted, then forced herself to take a breath before shaking her head and murmuring: "Don't... don't try to win me over and don't... I can choose if I want... stuff."

"Okay. At your own pace, Innocence. It's just me and you here right now and... I'm in no rush to head to Ponyville." Twilight said soothingly, and she picked up her own cup of tea, settling down and sipping from it as she smiled reassuringly to her daughter, then turned her eyes away towards the empty fireplace, to give her child a little time to think.

Sin shifted back and forth, then looked up: after studying Twilight for a few moments, she finally nodded briefly, then hesitantly picked her own cup of tea up with telekinesis. When the Lich didn't pounce on her or offer anything further, Innocence relaxed a little and added some milk and sugar from the little jars on the tray, stirring it up before drawing the tea over to herself.

She sipped slowly at her drink, and Twilight turned her eyes towards her, which made the polymorphed unicorn stiffen up slightly... but then the Lich simply nodded, and Innocence shifted before nodding uneasily back and slowly settling. There was silence between them – one that Innocence wasn't eager to break – until Twilight Sparkle finally looked at her and opened her mouth, and Innocence grimaced at the impending question.

But it took her by surprise, because Twilight didn't ask about her feelings or her fears or anything like that: instead, the Lich asked curiously: "How does your flight spell work?"

"I... well, I mean..." Innocence shifted back and forth, then said lamely: "I guess... well, Gymbr helped me with it. I aspects of levitation and telekinesis together to make... you know, a spell to propel yourself through the air. It's not very... I guess the control isn't the best but..."

She looked down quietly, shrugging after a moment and feeling suddenly embarrassed. And almost ashamed of herself, for some reason... her spell wasn't the best it could be, after all, and she had no doubt that Twilight Sparkle could take it apart in moments. And for some reason, that bothered the polymorphed unicorn as she shifted back and forth, before she suddenly said almost defensively: "I didn't want to just create wings, I wanted... I wanted real flight, not flight stolen under false pretenses! I'm not a winged unicorn, after all, I'm... I'm a... I don't know what I am."

She looked down again, shifting a bit before sighing and settling silently, and then she looked up when Twilight Sparkle said softly: "You're my daughter. You're Scrivener's daughter. You're Luna's daughter. You're a pony, and a great person. Maybe not a good person all the time, Innocence, but you're a _great_ person."

There was silence for a few moments as Innocence blushed quietly and looked down, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly before she glanced away, murmuring: "But I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I think and hope you're a good person at heart, Innocence. I know... I'm not going to say I understand all your motivations and everything. But I do understand... darker urges, and wanting strange things."

Innocence laughed dryly at this, looking away, and Twilight gazed at her daughter softly as Innocence muttered: "Of course you do. Twilight Sparkle, the nicest Lich in all of existence, understands what it's like to be me."

"No, I didn't say that. I think I just said I promised not to say that, too." Twilight Sparkle said pointedly, and Innocence glanced down and mumbled a little to herself before the violet mare sighed, then hesitated before asking finally: "Do you want to know some of my inner thoughts, Innocence? What I sometimes think about and wish for?"

Innocence grimaced at this, but to her it sounded like it was a hidden challenge. If she said 'no,' she'd just be validating some of her mother's beliefs about her... but saying 'yes,' well. She was afraid of what Twilight might reveal. Her top thoughts were prideful and arrogant, telling herself that it was because she didn't want to put up with stories about how Twilight maybe sometimes dreamed about cuddling longer with her parents or getting treated nicer on her birthday or something else equally pathetic, but a quieter voice inside the polymorphed unicorn warned her cautiously that she had already underestimated Twilight on more than one occasion...

All the same, Innocence forced herself to look up, almost challenging in return: "Fine, go ahead and tell me. I'm sure it can't be as bad as the fantasies I've had about having you in chains, or showing Daddy just how much I love him."

She hated that she sounded petulant and unconvincing... probably because she had stopped having those kinds of thoughts except on rare occasion. Now she longed for love and comfort, more than anything else... even if she would be willing to do absolutely anything to attain that. And she hated more when Twilight smiled at her, stirring her tea slowly before the violet mare said gently: "Last night I had a wonderful dream... where I killed all my friends."

Innocence stared, and Twilight stirred her tea slowly before she said softly: "We almost lost Applejack... and it's awful of me to say this, to feel this way... but I'm so glad about what Gymbr did to her. Gave her new life. New strength. And every day I look at my friends, I see how old they've gotten, how weak they've gotten, and I... I'm not like that. I'm happy, as a matter of fact, as what I would have called a 'monster' as a little filly. And they could all be happy, too. I can't fix their mortal bodies, they're old, and weak, and... I don't know if I understand anymore what's so special about keeping your own body. Not now that I've been through so many, even though... I guess I kind of do keep what's important to me.

"But I could kill them. Catch their souls. Then bring them back as demons, or undead like I am. I could make them powerful. Indestructible. I could make sure we were together forever, Innocence." Twilight looked up calmly, stirring her tea silently once before she lifted the spoon free with telekinesis and quietly set it down on the tray. "I could make sure the Light could never, ever take them away from me. Or anything else, for that matter."

Innocence shifted uneasily, and Twilight laughed quietly, saying softly: "But those are just silly thoughts. It wouldn't be right, and I'd never act on it. Not unless I had to."

The polymorphed unicorn fidgeted again, then put her teacup quickly down and shook her head out, mumbling: "That's... that's nice, but that's not the kind of darkness I meant, anyway, so... you know. But I guess that's... well, I mean... I'm not that impressed, but I guess it's good to know that... you're not completely perfect."

Twilight Sparkle smiled a little and shrugged, saying softly: "I'm not. Not by far. You and I... we're a lot more alike than you might want to think, Innocence. The difference between us is that I compartmentalize, and hide all my emotions: you wear them on your sleeve, and you've been taught to try and... use your wiles and your body to get what you want. That's never something I was taught and... not something I completely approve of."

Innocence snorted, then muttered: "Then I don't see how we're similar at-"

"I don't approve of it, Innocence, but I do recognize it's value. That it must be useful." Twilight looked up quietly, then she smiled faintly and reached up to touch her features. "And look at me. Do you really think that I could seduce ponies, or use my body to my advantage? Even if I wanted to, I'm a Lich, and I'm not the most beautiful mare around.

"I know that I can't argue morals with you. And you know what? I'm not interested in arguing morality with you, Innocence. I'm not even trying to tell you that you're wrong, or what I disapprove of... what I approve or disapprove of doesn't matter right now." Twilight looked down, shaking her head slowly as she said softly: "You're so damn strong willed. And that's good, but... it's bad when you combine it with the fact that you tend to deal with things like I do. I died because I... I had to refuse to be afraid. I refused to take extra safety measures constantly, to live in fear... I think I even wanted Decretum to come after me, because part of me thought I could deal with it. And they did, and I couldn't... and it was stupid."

Twilight looked down, shaking her head briefly before she murmured: "I won't be pushed around. But that means I don't always do what's right for myself... I know you're the same way. You refuse to let yourself be told what to do, you refuse to... to keep yourself safe all the time. To go the safe route. You have to walk your own path, and that's great... right up until something goes wrong."

Innocence didn't know what to say, and Twilight only shook her head and squeezed her teacup for a moment between her hooves, before she sighed softly and glanced up with a faint smile. "I'm sorry, Sin. I know I'm not entirely making sense. It's hard to get what I want to say into words, that's all: I just... I want to find common ground with you. I don't care about anything else right now. I just want to find something we can agree on."

"So you can, what? Get me to listen to you? So you can say that you were right all along?" Innocence asked moodily, scowling at Twilight Sparkle, but the Lich only laughed quietly and shook her head slowly.

"No, Innocence. I'd like you to listen to me, but more important than that is... I don't want you repeating the past mistakes I have." The Lich looked down, then she sipped slowly at her tea before she smiled a little. "And I want to be your friend as well as your mother... difficult, almost impossible as I know that is. I want you to trust me, because I trust and love you... and I want to share everything I can with you because I'm not always going to be here."

For some reason, this made the polymorphed unicorn shift uncertainly, feeling a strange twist inside of herself before she shook her head quickly and muttered: "You make it sound like you're going to die soon or something. Or maybe you're just planning to... to give up, and give yourself completely over to Mutt and Daddy... but that'd be the smart thing for you to do."

Twilight only laughed quietly at this, replying softly: "I already did, a long time ago, Innocence. Just because I'm walking around still and I make my own decisions doesn't make me any less devoted to them... if anything, I think it makes me more devoted. But I just don't want either of us left with any regrets. That's all I'm saying."

Sin sighed and only shrugged moodily, but Twilight smiled softly at her daughter: she didn't have the heart to be mad at her. Not when Innocence was trying so hard to figure things out, not when they were actually sitting here, talking... or well, kind of talking. Innocence was at least listening, and that was a lot more than the Lich had managed to get her to do in the past.

The polymorphed unicorn sipped slowly at her tea, and there was quiet for a few moments before Twilight said softly: "You shouldn't have to feel that you have to polymorph yourself... at least, not while you're here at home. You never used to."

"I just... I feel better this way, okay?" Innocence muttered, looking awkwardly away and shaking her head briefly before she sighed a little and asked quickly, if only to change the subject: "Look, why can't I come with you to Heaven? You need my help. You know you need my help, my strength, if you're going to stand any chance of winning."

"You are strong, Innocence. But you're not that strong. And it's not strength alone that's going to help us win against the Pious, but teamwork. If we just needed raw power, Hel would have gone and taken over Heaven a long time ago." Twilight Sparkle replied, and Innocence grumbled moodily even as she was forced to reluctantly agree. "We want you... _I _want you to stay here. And whether you work with the medical team or not is up to you, but... Celestia, Luna, myself, a lot of people are all going to be in Heaven. We're leaving very minimal forces behind here. It's just smarter if you stay back."

"Don't patronize me. You're not leaving me behind because you're scared Greater Heaven is going to ambush us here to try and draw your attention away. You're leaving me behind because you're scared of me, and scared of how strong I am, and what I can do. Because I don't believe in your stupid concepts of honor and morality and... everything that just makes ponies weak." Innocence said bitterly, and then she gritted her teeth and suddenly spat: "I tried, though! I tried to be a good little girl, and look what it's gotten me, absolutely nothing! Here I am, being lectured by you anyway, being forced to stay back home even though Tarry and even Scarlet Sage think that I should be up fighting alongside them in Heaven! Why should I behave and listen to you at all when you're going to treat me however the hell you want anyway?"

The polymorphed unicorn slapped her teacup away, spilling milky tea across the floor before it rolled to a halt with a quiet clink. Innocence breathed hard in and out, but it felt good... just as good as it felt to look up and glare at Twilight and say firmly: "I'm going back to my way of doing things. Power and pleasure. But power... power is all that matters. I tried to trust you, to be there for you, to help, and... this is what happened, so... so forget it, Twilight Sparkle. And if something bad does happen while in Heaven, then it's going to be all your fault for making me stay home when I have the power to change things."

"I'm okay with that." Twilight said softly, and Innocence blinked in surprise at this response before the violet mare shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Keeping you safe is my number one priority, Innocence. Likewise, it's the most important thing to your Dad and _Móðer_, too. And you've been through too much, you're too confused, and I don't think you even know how you're going to handle seeing this conflict in motion, much less taking part in it. I'd rather have you angry at me, but safe, than happy with me and in danger."

Innocence rolled her eyes, then said disgustedly: "I would never die for someone else. Especially if I had the power or... friends or allies who could just bring the dead back."

"You can't always bring the dead back. Not if a soul's moved on, not if it's their time to die, not if their very spirit has been torn apart." Twilight shook her head slowly, putting her tea aside and looking evenly across at Innocence. "I know that you're still thinking the way that you were taught by Gymbr. The way you had to think in order to survive life in his world-"

"And maybe his world was a better world!" Innocence snapped, shaking her head violently. "He loved me and respected me enough to... to give me power and trust me to grow stronger, and... to let me experience... m-make me experience..."

Innocence was trembling, grabbing at her face as the memories surged and twisted inside of her, but now even the good ones of her time in Gymbr's paradise felt like poison and the bad ones were nightmares of needless torture and sadism, not just what she had understood as necessity at the time. The darkness yawned so much deeper and wider, like a sea waiting to swallow her up, but when she looked at her mother she felt so many conflicting, confused emotions that it scared her almost as badly, like she was being given a choice between dying in the sea or smashing herself into a reef that would kill her instead of save her.

She was afraid, and she was in pain, and she didn't know what to do or say as she covered her features with her claws, feeling her polymorph becoming unstable, but not caring. Why pretend to fit in? Why try to hide? She belonged with the freaks like Gymbr, the monsters, the forsaken: she wasn't welcome here. Worse, she didn't belong here, as hard as she tried... as much as she wanted to fit in. She tried to be good, they hated her. She went ahead and was bad, they hated her. All she wanted was their respect, their attention, their love...

Twilight Sparkle softened, then climbed up to her hooves and walked quietly over to her daughter before sliding her forelegs around her and pulling her close. Innocence stiffened, then trembled and shoved at her, almost like an animal caught in a trap, but Twilight soothed her by stroking gently through her mane, keeping her grip gentle yet firm enough to not let her daughter slip away.

And Innocence settled before pushing herself against her mother, breaking down like a foal... or a teenager not yet able to control her emotions, which she really was. Twilight Sparkle only gazed down at her daughter, thinking of everything she'd been through and how much she wanted to do, like she was trying to override her own emotions and instincts, like the young mare could make herself believe that this was all some game she was destined to win.

But it wasn't. And even before they started to try and help Innocence understand she had friends and family, that honor was more important than power, they had to help Innocence see this wasn't a game. Sure, a little exposure to the battlefield would probably do that quickly enough: she still remembered so clearly how Innocence had reacted to the Whistler, after all. But that would also be asking too much of a mare who was clearly nothing but a ball of emotions and confusion and pain, in spite of all the hard faces she put on and the way she behaved.

Twilight rocked her gently, and little-by-little, Innocence settled, until she looked up at her mother, and the Lich gazed back at her softly. Innocence's lips parted, and then she leaned up... but Twilight gently caught her muzzle and pushed her back down, saying quietly: "We're not like that, Sin. You should know that by now. I love you, and my love doesn't come with any costs or hidden strings or agendas. All I want is to keep you safe, and make sure that you're okay at the end of the day. That's all."

There was silence for a few moments, and Innocence looked down uncertainly before she shifted quietly in her mother's limbs, then closed her eyes and dropped her head against her chest. There was no heartbeat, but all the same, there was a pulse of magic... and Innocence silently tuned into this, feeling it, her own energies lining up with her mother's as she relaxed bit-by-bit before murmuring: "Okay... Twilight. But I just... I want... I don't know who I am anymore."

"Just be my daughter." Twilight said softly, and even though she knew it was something easier said than done, all the same Innocence gave a tiny nod and seemed to find some comfort in this, nestling herself closer as she shuddered quietly.

After a few moments, she finally wiggled herself away from Twilight, mumbled something that could have been a 'thank you' or an embarrassed defense of her actions, and then she looked up and said quietly: "I really want to go."

"I know. But you have to stay here. Please." Twilight said softly, reaching up to gently stroke her daughter's face, and Innocence looked down before closing her eyes and nodding once.

It wasn't like she really had a choice in the matter, after all. She could scream and fight and argue, but... even if she didn't have to worry about being punished, like she would have with Gymbr, she also realized quickly that her mother wasn't going to budge from what had been decided, no matter what the strange unicorn did or said.

Innocence looked down at the floor, and even if she knew it was useless, she was unable to stop herself from looking up and saying quietly: "I'm an adult. I should have a say."

"You do." Twilight smiled a little, and then she said softly: "I'll be honest. If it was just me... you know that you'd probably get to go anyway. But it's not just me. And I think Scarlet Sage and Antares both tend to forget that what you've been through didn't just... change you. It hurt you, too, and left you a little... vulnerable at times, even though you do your best to hide that."

"I'm... I'm fine." Innocence muttered, turning her gaze away and grimacing a bit before she shook her head hurriedly out, dropping her eyes and mumbling: "I'm perfectly fine. I just... don't want to be stuck here doing nothing and... stuck. I'm not weak. I'll never, ever be weak."

She halted, not knowing what else to say as she turned away from Twilight Sparkle, but the violet mare only gave a small smile and shook her head slowly. Neither spoke for a few moments, and then the Lich said softly: "Okay. Tell you what, Innocence. I'll talk to Luna and Scrivener about this, and... we'll see how things go with Heaven. And if you handle yourself well, hold your ground against anything that might attack Ponyville or Subterra or wherever you end up stationed.. maybe then you can help out with scouting or protecting the rifts we're going to make to Heaven."

Innocence looked up at this, then nodded briefly once, not wanting to reveal how... happy that made her. All the same, Twilight Sparkle picked up on it, in the way that Innocence blushed faintly, how her eyes flicked to her, how she rose her head a bit prouder and straightened her shoulders, and the violet mare smiled softly before asking quietly: "Do you want to stay here, or come into town?"

Innocence looked up... then she hesitated before finally shrugging and mumbling: "I... I guess I should probably come into town so... you know. Mutt and Daddy don't worry."

"Yeah. Of course. I think they'll be really glad to see you." Twilight replied with a nod, and then she flicked her horn gently, the spilled tea across the floor steaming and evaporating quickly away before the Lich picked up the cups and tray, saying softly: "I'll be out in just a moment."

"Okay, Momma." Innocence said before she even realized what she was saying, and Twilight Sparkle gave her daughter a warm look as the strange unicorn blushed, the last strings of her polymorph falling away with her embarrassment. But Twilight only strode towards the kitchen, and Innocence dropped her head with a mumble, closing her eyes and trying not to think about her mother, and how sometimes she felt she was lucky to be Twilight Sparkle's daughter.

* * *

By nightfall, plans had been made, people across not just Ponyville, but all of Equestria had been informed of their decision, and now the library was packed with all assortment of strange, weird, and wonderful creatures. But they were all people, all ready to unite for a common cause: to free Heaven from the grips of the Pious.

Monkshood looked irritable as he sat beside Burning Desire, who was grinning widely over at Imago, but the deathless servant was pointedly ignoring him. Celestia was sitting back and polishing one of her swords beside Hecate, who was unconsciously mimicking the mare she was twinned with as she calmly cleaned her massive automatic shotgun.

One of Hel's ice puppets was lounging and sipping obnoxiously at a large slushie: she wasn't actually drinking any of it, just being as loud and rude as she could. Discombobulation and Discord were shoving absently at each other near her, and Underbrush looked disgusted as he sat with his forelegs crossed, not scared in the slightest by any of the demons, godlings, or other supernatural entities: instead, everyone gave the mogul a wide berth, and it wasn't exactly like Scrivener could blame any of them.

Antares was sitting beside Prestige and sweating bullets, although Aphrodisia seemed as cheery as ever and Avalon had greeted the deep red Pegasus who had joined them amiably enough. At least by Avalon's standards, anyway. But the Pegasus hadn't been offended: had in fact traded hugs with both a grumpy Avalon and bubbly Aphrodisia, smiling warmly.

Meadowlark: an old flame of Antares', who had left Ponyville to eventually become a writer for an adventure magazine and a well-known translator and guide to the zebra lands. Her two-tone, chestnut and black mane was tied tightly into braids, and she had tribal tattoos along the sides of her neck and over her back. And she looked as youthful as she had been decades ago, in spite of the fact that even Avalon's features had been worn by time, if not her strength and body.

Seated by the Pegasus was a zebra who was draped in golden jewelry, her gemstone green eyes looking calmly back and forth through the mass of entities. Zecora, who seemed young as ever herself: as a matter of fact, Twilight Sparkle didn't think she'd aged a day since she'd first seen her, and that had been... far, far too many years ago now. But the zebras had their own potent skills and magic, even if once upon a time Twilight had tried to dismiss all that as just superstition and mumbo-jumbo.

Then again, once upon a time, she never would have believed in demons, or the living dead, or gods and goddesses... and now, here they were. The Lich smiled faintly, then drew her eyes towards Tender Trust, who was here with Nirvana to represent the Phooka's interests.

Terra and Taruos were also present, as was a representative from the Ironjaw Clan: Morning Glory was sitting moodily nearby, glowering every now and then at Taruos and quietly ordering him to do this or that, much to Terra's chagrin. And it was probably made even worse by the fact that Taruos seemed to have an odd respect for Morning Glory and obeyed most of her instructions.

Last but not least an assortment of ponies that included Pinkamena, Applejack, Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom, and Eventide were sitting near the stairs, and at the top of these Innocence was half-hiding, grumpily looking out over the room from her little safe haven: it left Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight looking out over a wide and varied group of order and chaos, good and evil, demons and angelic forces. It also meant the air was very tense, and Luna grimaced a little as she looked back and forth before mumbling: "Curses and damnation, Scrivy. I do not like this at all."

"You're the one who wanted to be champion, who just had to say she was in charge." Scrivener muttered back, and then he winced when Luna bopped him firmly with her soulstone horn before the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly, adding dryly: "Although really it's Celestia's fault."

Celestia glanced up at this with her single eye, then she shrugged mildly before returning her gaze to her sword, continuing to complacently polish it. Luna grumbled grouchily at this, then nodded vehemently several times in agreement with Scrivener Blooms, saying sourly: "Thou art correct. This is all Celestia's fault. But... well, if it looks like all are gathered..."

"I don't see Ten anywhere, but I guess he's probably out at the labs... Horses of Heaven know the fact we only have a few Nibelung left here now really isn't helping matters much." Scrivener said quietly, and then he shook his head briefly before drawing his eyes over the group, adding dryly: "We should have made Monkshood and Underbrush sit together, though. They either would have loved each other or murdered each other."

"Shut up and let's get this over with, I'm sick of wasting time here." Underbrush growled from where he was seated, and Scrivener winced as Hel chortled.

An almost-tangible ripple passed through the crowd, and then Luna finally sighed before clearing her throat and raising her head, calling clearly: "To order! As Celestia plainly refuses to lead this meeting, I shall instead. We have invited all of thee here tonight because we have tasks for all of thee in our fight against the Pious.

"Very soon, Scrivener Blooms and I shall be leaving for a familiar world with Twilight Sparkle, Hecate, and Celestia. We will take no more than twelve hours to prepare from there and make a jump to Asgard, with the assistance of Hel." Luna continued calmly: she sounded serious and professional, enough to almost convince everyone this was her own plan, and one that was guaranteed to work... but most of the ponies here were well-aware that she was really just repeating a plan put together by Nightmare Moon, Hel, and Celestia. "We should be able to take the Gatekeeper by surprise, and destroy both him and the Gates of Heaven he guards. Then Hel will create a rift that the Pious will neither be able to tamper with nor seal, and our invasion of Heaven will begin.

"But we have more to contend with than simply assaulting Heaven." Luna smiled grimly, looking slowly back and forth before her eyes locked on Underbrush. "Thou said once that religion runs on money, as all things do. We have heard there are still ponies preaching about the Pious, even trying to create Sanctuaries in Canterlot and other towns, Is this true?"

"It's the current popular thing." Underbrush said distastefully, and then he brushed moodily at himself and muttered: "All this talk of Heaven and Hell has only convinced me further there is no real god and no real afterlife. Just more unicorns, and more slave hoofs."

"Hey. Hey. I'm a goddess here." Hel said grouchily, waving a hand before she paused and added reflectively: "I'm also kind of the devil. I'm the devil goddess. Goddess devil. Anyway, your words totally hurt my feelings and I'm going to drag you to the place named after me when you die now."

Luna cleared her throat loudly before the argument could continue, and then she said calmly: "Underbrush. Thou art a wretched, foul-tempered bastard. Thou should be able to erode the Pious' support in this world. We do not need Pious telling ponies 'tis their holy duty to burn down Ponyville or Canterlot whilst we are trying to attack the home they have created in Heaven."

Underbrush looked meditative at this, and then he nodded briefly before saying moodily: "I might actually enjoy that. Fine. I'll do it."

Luna smiled slightly as Scrivener Blooms felt both thankful and a little uncomfortable, and then the sapphire mare turned her eyes towards Monkshood, adding quietly: "And thou, Mayor Monkshood, must ensure that Ponyville stays safe and protected. The Pious may attempt to target friends, family, even innocent lives if it thinks it can distract us. Thou must be on high alert and ensure that Ponyville is safe while we are away."

"I'll have Wolfsbane talk to the Timberwolves and Hellhounds. Ensure that the territory around Ponyville is kept under heavy watch." Monkshood said moodily, looking up and giving a brief nod before he added distastefully: "By the way. There was a meeting recently discussing what a problem you are, Luna Brynhild. They want proof that you're doing something about these recent problems, and information on why suddenly medical issues are such a huge issue, but I won't be able to keep this meeting and the contents of it secret forever."

"Thou shan't have to. But we cannot start a panic. No one can know that the Pious have proven to be so... hostile. Bear with me, Monkshood, but a few more days, then all will be... well, I will have thy answers then, at least." Luna grimaced a little, then she shook her head briefly before turning her eyes towards Eventide. "Thou art going to act as an envoy to the Strange Ones for us. We will require their aid... assuming nothing has happened to them. It is very strange we have not heard from them. Do not worry, they will not attack thee if thou approaches them peacefully and carries the symbol of Equestria on thy person. And 'twill only be a short meeting."

"The Skin Walkers? Oh, well, they're nature elementals. Kind of like made of water and natural rubber. Not the brightest, but decent enough, I guess." Hel said positively, and when Luna scowled at her, the goddess cleared her throat before adding awkwardly: "No, see. The Skin Walkers probably won't fight the Pious because of the way All-Daddy made them. They won't see the Light as a threat because the Light is kind of... in a really weird way, they're the good guys, and we're the bad guys here, you see."

Luna looked up in disbelief at this, and then she growled in frustration before saying grumpily to an uneasy-looking Tender Trust. "Well, fear not, thou shall still take a message and hope for the best. At the very worst, perhaps they can offer us aid... Hel, we shall ask thee more about the Strange Ones later, since... apparently thou knows more about them than we do."

"Yeah, but that kind of goes for everything." Hel said airily, and when Luna scowled at her, the goddess shrugged and sipped at her slurpie. "Hey, comes with the territory."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." Discombobulation said ironically, and Hel nodded seriously a few times in agreement before Bob rubbed moodily at his metal arm, glancing over at Discord. "I feel dirty now. Like I just acted as defense counsel for someone who kicked jolly old Saint Nicholas in the testicles and told all the kids he wasn't real solely because they don't like religion."

"Oh, stop whining, puppy. Your girlfriend may like it when you whimper but I'm not your dominatrix." Discord retorted rudely, and then he held up a hand and asked loudly: "What happens if I decide that I don't want to help out and just. Run away?"

"I'll kill you." Hel said brightly, waggling her fingers, and Discord paled a little as Discombobulation cleared his throat awkwardly. "And I'll make it real painful too. Like. I'll twist you inside out and throw you in a sea of confetti. I know that doesn't sound like much but it'll be that cheap confetti that's really hard and has all the sharp edges. So you'll get paper cuts all over your inside-out intestines and stuff while drowning in reverse in this inescapable sea of brightly-colored flakes of cheap cardboard that's probably made of cut-up cereal boxes."

Discord stared at Hel, mouthing wordlessly, and Luna stomped a hoof a few times before she said moodily: "I do not need thy help keeping the peace, Hel. We would now respectfully ask thou to shut the hell up, to quote my husband."

Hel huffed at this, but then she grumbled and crossed her arms, looking grudging but remaining silent, and Luna gave a grunt of relief before she drew her eyes towards Tender Trust and Nirvana. "We do not know if the Phooka and nature will be placed in danger by the Pious. We do not assume so, but... well, 'tis a difficult thing, obviously. We do desire the Phooka's help in ensuring the safety of this world, but we do not ask thee to join the fight. Thy aid will be welcomed but we think it best if the Phooka instead only keep an eye on things, and perhaps tend to the encampments that we shall be establishing outside of Ponyville."

Nirvana nodded, then he hesitated before saying something in his own language to Tender Trust, who smiled up at her father, even if she looked nervous. She turned her eyes forwards, then took a slow breath before saying quietly: "The Phooka are also willing to offer sanctuary to ponies not involved in the war at our den, if something does happen... but we do not desire to get involved in fighting the Pious. We are not warriors, and they do not threaten us."

Luna nodded with a grunt, and then she thought for a moment before asking quietly: "And what if the Pious do threaten thy kind, Tender Trust? What shall thou do then?"

Tender Trust looked at her father anxiously, but when he only looked calmly back at her, the half-Phooka, half-Pegasus took a slow breath before saying finally: "Then we would... do whatever is necessary to protect our people. All of our people."

Luna smiled slightly, then she turned her eyes to Nirvana questioningly, and he only gave a brief smile in return. The sapphire mare decided this was confirmation enough, and let her eyes slide across the group towards Celestia, saying quietly: "And my sister, Freya... Celestia... thou shall lead the first wave of our forces through the rift. Thy Yamato, demons, and a few select mortals who are ready to brave what lies above."

Avalon held up a hoof at this, and Luna turned her eyes to her curiously, the tiny mare asking moodily: "Why the hell am I on scouting duty instead of combat? And why don't I have my own unit? I could get the Thunderbolts to assemble with just a little bit of flank-kicking."

Luna turned her eyes towards Celestia, who answered calmly as she gently stroked along the sharp edge of her sword: "Because the Thunderbolts might be needed in Canterlot. Furthermore, you're not a scout following a predetermined course or a safe, already-marked route, Avalon Apple. You'll be going into enemy territory with only one or two ponies supporting you, with a high possibility of being forced to engage the enemy before you complete your mission. You should be honored. And perhaps a little bit afraid, too."

Avalon shifted with a grimace, then hesitantly nodded, looking over at Celestia before she muttered: "Funny. You're different, but what you really remind me of is back when you beat the crap out of all of us for not falling in line."

Celestia only gave a brief smile at this, then she shrugged a bit before turning her eyes towards Luna, saying quietly: "My first priority once in Heaven will be creating a safe perimeter around the rifts. After that, I'll fall back to help establish a base camp."

Luna grunted and nodded, then she turned her eyes towards Zecora and Meadowlark, smiling a bit as she said quietly: "'Tis very nice to see both of thee here after so long, old friends. And I cannot express my relief at having thy aid, 'tis extremely welcome. But if I may speak of business now, I will require healers in Ponyville, in Subterra, and wherever else Hel shall anchor her rifts to this world; I will also require at least one healer at the camp Celestia plans to establish in Heaven. And I assume thou both understand that I will be asking thee to create a constant supply of healing ointments, salves, and other remedies."

Meadowlark and Zecora both nodded, before the zebra said softly: "My folk and I will work on the earth we know; as to Heaven, I think that Meadowlark should go."

"I agree, I'll be glad to do it." Meadowlark said softly, even as her eyes glanced towards Antares and lingered there for a moment, and then she returned them to Luna and added: "I'll bring my husband with me. He can help with healing."

Antares almost fell over, which earned a glare from Prestige as Aphrodisia giggled and looked excitedly over at Meadowlark, but the Pegasus did a very good job of not doing more than letting her eyes flick in Antares' direction again... although there certainly was a little bit of vengeance there, Luna thought wryly. But the sapphire mare did her best to keep things professional as she instead looked at Terra, saying calmly: "As soon as Celestia has secured the Rifts, thou shall lead thy forces into Heaven. Valkyries and Knights and the rest of thy army of loyalists: they shall be the ones to secure the base camp, and reinforce Celestia's army."

"I think I should go in first." Terra said calmly, looking up with determination in her eyes, and then she scowled when Morning Glory snorted. "Oh, dunna even start with me, you sodding great-"

"Cease, cease. I cannot have thou and Morning Glory arguing, 'twill bring down the whole library around our heads." Luna said flatly, holding up a hoof, and then she said firmly: "Thou art not just a warrior, Terra, but Queen of Heaven. Before thou can enter, Heaven must be secure. 'Tis a job for the Queen of the Valkyries."

Terra grumbled at this as Celestia looked up with a smile, but after a few moments she finally nodded and sighed tiredly, mumbling: "I... I suppose, aye. Still, I don't have to like it. And who will look after Taruos while I am gone?"

"I can look after myself. I'll stay in Subterra, it's much nicer there than it is around all these entitled little mortals." Taruos said grouchily, crossing his arms as the bull-headed child looked grumpily back and forth, and Luna glowered at the boy grouchily. Taruos caught her look and glared defiantly back, however, raising his head and saying sourly: "You should be glad that I'm willing to listen to your suggestions at all."

"The nerve of thou, foul little monster." Luna grumbled, glowering at Taruos before she shook her head with distaste, then looked at Morning Glory. But one look at the Destroyer told her that there was no way she was passing the child off on her... but as Luna's eyes roved thoughtfully over the group, she saw another person she trusted was looking up with distinct interest, perhaps even hopefulness in her eyes, and after a moment Luna asked hesitantly: "Well... Eventide, would thou be so inclined..."

Eventide began to smile, and then Terra said moodily: "I am not sitting back and allowing my son to be guardianed by one of your pet Nightmares. I mean no disrespect to either of you, and I'm sure you're a very fine person, missy... but is there anything at all even a Greater Nightmare like yourself could do should a Pious attack?"

The Greater Nightmare lowered her head quietly, then said softly: "Perhaps not. But I would give my life to protect your child, Lady Terra. And even if I could not fight the Pious, I could still elude them and keep your son safe."

"Hey. Terra. Don't be a bitch. Why are you being such a bitch?" Hel asked curiously, and the Ironjaw grumbled under her breath and glowered over at Hel, but at the same time she seemed to defer a little to the dark goddess as Hel absently tossed her drink from hand-to-hand. "Y'know, I seem to remember a certain someone here once went out after a big old feather in her cap, and kind of failed miserably. But I still gave her another chance to prove herself, didn't I? Whether she got laughed at by her entire Clan or not."

Terra growled in irritation, and then she glared at Luna when the sapphire mare cocked her head curiously, the dragon cutting her off with a threat of: "If you even open your mouth, lass, I'll shove my claw down your throat and make haggis out of what I tear from your gullet."

"That would be pretty horrible. Not just for us, but for you, too. You really don't want to know what goes into Luna's stomach on a regular basis." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed... then grinned widely at him, waggling her eyebrows, and Scrivener winced away from her. "Stop turning everything I say into... you're gross. Just. Go away."

The sapphire mare grumbled and rolled her eyes grouchily, then she whined loudly: "Why do all of thee always treat me as if I am the twisted and sick one here? 'Tis clearly not I, but Scrivener Blooms who is the awful one. And Twilight Sparkle. None of thee would believe the awful degradations that run through the mind of terrible, twisted, heinous Twilight Sparkle. She is naught but pure sin in purest form. 'Tis why her daughter is named Sin."

Twilight sighed, and Innocence blushed and grumbled a little as she hugged herself moodily, flicking her mane out of her eyes before Antares said loudly: "So what the hell are you going to be doing, Mom, after you do the big dramatic break and enter? Are you just going to sit on your butt, then steal all the glory at the end?"

"Nay, Scrivy and I shall lead a battalion to storm Valhalla once Greater Heaven's attention is elsewhere. We will lead the ambush, but then stay back and secure the Castle of Valhalla and establish another base camp there." Luna informed, shaking her head briefly as she became more serious again. "Our role is mainly gatebreaker. Then we shall act as liaisons with Hel and others in Valhalla. We do not plan on entering the battlefield often, compelling as it may be."

Antares nodded and smiled, but his eyes remained uncertain before Prestige looked towards Terra, saying calmly: "I would like permission to lead a unit of Valkyries to secure Valhalla with Lady Brynhild, Queen Terra."

Terra grunted at this, the Ironjaw looking moodily down for a few moments before she finally nodded reluctantly. "I... I suppose I cannot deny you that, lassie. Even if I was hoping, honestly, you would look after my lad..." She looked at Taruos, bit her lip as he scowled up at her in a way that was somehow both defiant and quietly-affectionate, and then she groaned and dropped her head before mumbling: "Oh, sod it all. Taruos, do you trust the Nightmare to look after you?"

"I can look after myself." Taruos grumbled, and then he sighed tiredly before adding moodily: "Lexrex will be with us and I suppose the Greater Nightmare will be armored. It will be adequate for the purpose of my defense."

Terra smiled despite herself at her son, reaching up and silently ruffling his mane, which made him grimace and cross his arms sulkily, unwittingly making himself look even more like a child before she murmured: "Aye, fine then. Well, you heard him, Eventide. My child will be in your care, along with his pet. I just hope you like dogs."

Eventide only smiled and bowed her head politely, and then Luna turned her eyes towards Morning Glory, saying mildly: "And thou. Thou hast chosen officers and assembled all the forces thou could? What of the wild demons, have any more been tamed or pledged their assistance? I know my offers of granting sanctuary and peace have not convinced every demon to throw their lot in with us, but what about the threat and promise of war?"

"Oh, I'll take this one. Ersatz and I have been very hard at work, reaching out near and far... you know, you'd be surprised to learn just how many so-called 'wild' demons are in the mountains even around Canterlot." Burning said cheerfully, waving a hoof easily. "No, not every demon has been what you'd call 'receptive' to our presence, but quite a few are. I mean, like you said yourself. We're offering some of them war, war on Heaven to be precise, and that tickles the noses of more demons than you'd expect. It's encouraging."

Luna grunted and nodded, and Burning Desire hesitated before he glanced over at Scrivener Blooms, adding: "And I have to admit that your beautiful cousin is doing a much better job at this whole thing than I am. All I can really do is seduce and occasionally get a laugh or two. She always knows just what to poke, when to provoke, when to allure. It's all very impressive, to say the least. You should be proud of her."

"I... am." Scrivener smiled a little after a moment, then he shook his head briefly before clearing his throat and asking quickly: "And you'll be serving as one of the officers during the invasion, right?"

"Captain Burning Desire. It does have a rather pleasant ring to it. Don't you agree, oh undying violet?" Burning Desire asked cheerfully, winking over at the Lich, and Twilight smiled despite herself and rolled her eyes, even as the demon looked at her almost pleadingly, adding dramatically: "Now don't leave me wondering what you think of me, gorgeous mare, or-"

"Shut up." Hecate said moodily, and Burning Desire immediately clamped his mouth shut before the mechanical goddess looked distastefully out over the room, tossing her rag aside with a contemptible flick of her wrist as she shouldered the massive automatic shotgun. "We've wasted enough time here. Or rather, I have. I know my job. I don't have to be here."

"Thou does not, but I will ask thee to stay all the same, Hecate. Thou art part of this team." Luna replied evenly, and when Hecate looked at her sourly, the sapphire mare gazed back with surprising tact and seriousness. "This is not fun for me. This is not easy for me. And if 'twere all the same I would not bother with this long, drawn out session with all of thee. But 'tis not. This is about more than strategy. This is about reassuring all present that we are in this together. And reminding all of thee that we either succeed together, or we fail."

There was silence for a few moments, until Antares looked up moodily from beneath the rag that had landed over his face, saying dryly: "I vote that if one of us does have to leave, it's Hecate, though. She's kind of a bitch."

"Shut up, hero." Prestige grumbled, and Luna sighed but smiled wryly all the same even as Scrivener looked almost pleadingly at his son and Twilight only seemed pained. Antares really was just like his mother... _the bad one, that is. Not the one we are blessed with._

Luna glanced over at the Lich for a moment, then shook her head quickly before turning her eyes towards Dusk, asking calmly: "Speaking of darker allies. Thou and Imago have promised to... bolster our army, I believe. And from what I have heard, thou hast..."

"I have produced seven Tyrant Wyrm eggs. They'll hatch into larva, and then grow into fully-fledged Tyrant Wyrms. Similar to Knights, not very powerful but... effective enough, Mistress. And of course, you and Scrivener Blooms can always modify them however you please." Dusk replied calmly, bowing her head forwards with a slight smile.

"And I've gone and... introduced myself to some of the Takers, I suppose you could say. They've built a little nest for me, and I should be able to hatch some pretty babies for you soon." Imago added quickly, smiling and sounding a little too eager, like she was trying to outdo her servant sibling. "As the war wages on, I'll convert more of these so-called Takers to your cause and make sure they aren't so... foolish. That they understand who their real Mistress is."

Luna grunted, not exactly wanting to hear or discuss anything further as Zecora looked away with a grimace as Avalon's eyes darkened, the tiny Pegasus muttering: "We should just kill all those bug bastards."

"After the war, if you like, you can. Right now, I think they'll better serve you even as cannon fodder." Imago responded almost kindly, bowing her head forwards with a sultry smile, and Avalon shivered and quickly turned her gaze away.

Meadowlark shifted uneasily, and Antares dropped his own eyes before Luna turned her eyes moodily to Twilight Shadow, asking distastefully: "And thou? Hast thou been assembling golems in Canterlot, as we asked?"

"Yes, I have. The Magic Academy has been very welcoming, but I suppose that's because they think I'm Twilight Sparkle." Shadow glanced over at the other Lich, and Sparkle gave an awkward smile to her servile counterpart. "Don't worry, though. I always make sure to correct them and make sure they know who I really am when I can."

"Thanks. That's uh... great." Twilight Sparkle said awkwardly, and then she shook her head quickly before looking over at Luna, asking uncertainly: "Are you... are you really sure this is a good idea, trying to use all these... well... _things_?"

"Not in the slightest." Luna confessed, and then she sighed a little before smiling faintly as she felt Scarlet Sage's near glare on her, the starry-maned mare nodding a few times before she murmured softly: "Daughter. Now do not give me such a look. I promise, I was just getting to thee."

"I want to at least work in the base camp in Heaven. My powers will let me provide medical care even to demons... maybe even to the undead, although I might need... practice." Scarlet Sage looked over at Twilight Sparkle, who grimaced a bit but then nodded a little, and the silver Pegasus smiled a bit, loosening up a little before she murmured: "Good. Okay. I just don't want to be left behind again, not when there's so much at stake."

"Thou shan't be. Mostly because I know that if we do, I shall never hear the end of it until thou makes mine head explode. And not with thy powers but thy endless nattering." Luna said mildly, and when Scarlet Sage glared at her, the sapphire mare huffed and opened her mouth-

And Scrivener Blooms hurriedly covered her jaws with a Talon, saying awkwardly: "I think that's about everything we need to cover. If you have any questions about your placement, just come see us. Or any concerns at all. We'll... we're gonna deal with everything the very best we can."

"Which clearly isn't very well at all." Underbrush grumbled as he stood up, then he stretched and cracked his back before he looked over at Hecate, asking moodily: "What do you need to make more toys like that?"

"Metal and chemicals, what do you think?" Hecate retorted distastefully, but Underbrush only grinned sourly in return to her, and the two glared at each other for a few moments with surprising evenness between them before the mogul simply nodded.

He turned towards the door, saying disdainfully over his shoulder as he pushed his way through the crowd: "I'll have some metal and chemicals dropped off by tomorrow at the latest at that condemned ruin you used to call a research lab. See that you make the most of it. You seem like the only pony with half a goddamn brain in this den of lunatics."

Luna glared at this, then giggled a little, making Scrivener slap his forehead with one Talon before Underbrush called grumpily, even as he shoved the library door open: "And by the way, slave hoof. This doesn't excuse you from your goddamn job. Get that manuscript to me or I'm going to sue you for breach of contract."

With that, Underbrush left, and there was silence for a moment before Hel said admirably: "That guy's gonna go real far in the ice box. I might have to keep an eye on my toilet, he might steal it right out from under me."

"Great. That's fantastic." Scrivener Blooms said sourly, and then the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly and dropped his head forwards as Luna smiled despite herself, giving him a faintly-entertained look. "And in Helheim, Underbrush is king."

"Methinks his kind are kings everywhere, Scrivy, except perhaps in their own minds." Luna said musingly, and when Scrivener gave her a dry look, she only huffed and leaned over to bop him with her horn, before pausing and then firmly whacking Scrivener between the ears with the spire, causing a loud double-thud as he was knocked flat into the floor, and the mare declared with a dumb, half-dazed grin: "Meeting adjourned!"

There were a few laughs at this, but most of the people present simply took it in stride and quite a few were already leaving. Antares, for example, took the distraction as his chance to skitter towards the door... and without even looking, Meadowlark reached out as he tried to sneak past, grabbing his shoulder gently and saying softly: "Hi, Mir."

"Uh. I. Hi there, Meadow. Really... good to see you." Antares grinned lamely, straightening and looking at her awkwardly as she turned towards him with a small smile. Prestige strode up to the stallion's side, but stayed respectfully quiet as the Pegasus and the glossy-black unicorn sized each other up, before he asked awkwardly: "How uh... did you hear about this?"

"You're not the only ponies who have connections to the spiritual world. Zecora's tribe has been uneasy over the whole Pious issue for weeks now... they're a danger to the natural cycle of things. Which I guess you guys have learned." Meadowlark smiled a little, and then her eyes turned to Prestige as she said softly: "It's nice to see you, too. How are you doing these days?"

Prestige smiled a little, replying after a moment: "I wish I could say 'good' but honestly... stressed. Understandably so, I think... so it makes me very glad to see you here, Meadowlark, and know that the zebras are offering their aid. It means a lot to us."

Meadowlark only shrugged and smiled again, then said softly: "It's all our concern. The Pious are trying to steal all this world's souls, to modify the balance of things. The real job of a shaman like Zecora is to protect that."

"You speak too kindly of me, my dear: selfishness plays a role in my decisions too, I fear." Zecora said softly, looking up with a small smile and shaking her head briefly, her green eyes gazing kindly over at the stallion as she joined them. "You are powerful people, who I trust and stand beside... although I admit in part because from the Pious we cannot hide. These so-called angels are doing worse than hunting their foes: they fight by attacking the spirit, not with physical blows."

Antares nodded, grimacing a little before he said quietly: "So you don't really have a choice then, huh? But still. We're glad to have you on board... and working together, we can stop the Pious. And uh... Meadow, well... it's uh. It's really good to see you."

"You said that already." Meadowlark smiled a little, straightening before she looked to the side as Avalon and Aphrodisia both joined them, the tiny mare sniffing disdainfully but the demon bouncing happily along on her hooves. "Hey girls. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"Kinda." Avalon shrugged moodily, looking over Meadowlark for a few moments before she said finally: "That big scar on your side is gone."

Aphrodisia stomped on Avalon, but the small Pegasus only grumbled and shoved moodily back at the demon as Antares blushed and Meadowlark only sighed and shook her head, saying wryly: "I guess some things never change, huh, Ava?"

"Nope. I guess not." Avalon looked moodily over Meadowlark before glowering over at Antares as he attempted to slip away. "Hey, coward. Don't be a jackass. After she dumped you, I had to make nice with her and beat up that asshole Underbrush. Which... I guess I should kind of thank you for. If I'd never met Underbrush and punched him in the face, I doubt I'd have gotten any funding for the Thunderbolts. But dude has his hooves in every pie."

"I like pie." Apps said brightly, and Avalon gave the demon a mild look before the demon asked excitedly: "So is your husband cute, Meadow? When'd you get married? Tell me tell me tell me!"

Meadowlark laughed and shook her head at this, and Antares grinned weakly as Prestige gave her coltfriend a sour look; across the room, Luna relished this, smiling wryly at the sight of the two before she glanced over at Scrivener Blooms and remarked: "See that? 'Tis just like us, Scrivy. Are they not adorable when they spat?"

"Prestige and Antares are fine... I think. I dunno. I'd put forwards some guesses but I don't want to sound like an asshole." Scrivener said mildly, and then he shook his head briefly before gazing slowly around the room: a lot of the remaining people were talking and confirming with each other instead of them, and it was good to see. It was a sign of trust in each other, how they communicated and shared ideas readily, and they seemed to recognize that while Luna was the loudest voice, she wasn't by any means the official leader.

And then Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all looked curiously up as Hel's ice puppet sauntered over to them, smiling cordially as she waved Myre forwards, before the dark goddess said kindly: "Little miss mudpies here has something she wants to say."

The three ponies tilted their heads as Myre shifted back and forth, then said finally: "I want to help. Please give me a job or let me come with you."

"Myre, thou does have a job. Thou art assigned to protect Innocence, our daughter... 'tis a most important mission, and the most difficult task I could assign." Luna said gently, smiling a little, and Myre rose her head in surprise before the sapphire mare looked a bit more moodily up as Nightmare Moon calmly approached. "And before thou opens thy big mouth, yes, Nightmare Moon, thou shall be coming with us as well. But I try not to think of thee as anything more than a weapon."

"If a weapon is what you desire me to be, then I shall be your weapon. Only remember that I am here to serve you... in every way I can." Nightmare Moon gave a sultry smile, bowing her head forwards, and Scrivener and Twilight both shifted awkwardly as Hel snorted in amusement.

"Well, isn't she a sweet cookie?" The dark goddess paused, looked back and forth around the room, and then suddenly she leaned forwards, eyes darkening as she said quietly: "This was cute, but your friends better be prepared for more than just doing their jobs. The whole bakery is going to get upset sooner or later, and we're going to have to turn all these doughboys into butchers. For your sake, I hope they're ready to handle cutting some meat."

Luna grimaced at this, but didn't draw her eyes away from Hel's. And after a few moments, the sapphire mare gave the briefest of nods and a silent promise: that she, her friends, and her family would all be ready to do whatever it took to put a stop to the Light. And even if they faltered, Scrivener and Twilight felt Luna's determination... and her readiness to do whatever it took to ensure that the forces of He Of Many Countless Faces were stopped.

Hel saw this in the mare's eyes, and smiled after a moment before she reached up and silently tapped the end of her bovine nose... and then she was simply gone, leaving behind a sense of silent warning and a sinking feeling in Luna's stomach, like her desire to save Heaven from the Light had just started her down a dark path of no return.


	65. Some Of Our Closest Friends

Chapter Sixty Two: Some of Our Closest Friends

~BlackRoseRaven

They were ready. Well, physically, they were ready, Scrivener thought was more correct. Mentally he wished he was still hiding in bed, and he knew Twilight Sparkle felt the same way, even if Luna was all growls and aggressiveness and maybe honestly excited about what was lying ahead.

"Although I guess it helps that Luna seems to think we're going to have a pleasant little visit before running off and killing... everyone." Scrivener mumbled, and Twilight grumbled in agreement with a short nod, before the two sighed tiredly and dropped their heads together, the stallion adding crankily as he glowered over at the sight of the mare strutting around, shouting orders through the town square to the various ponies: "She always says she hates being a leader. Then immediately takes right over every time something happens."

"She hates responsibility. She loves bossing everyone around." Twilight mumbled, and the two nodded grouchily in unconscious synchronization with each other, the armor they were both clad in clinking gently. Most of their gear had been repaired and restocked, and Scrivener and Twilight were both wearing satchels, but there were still discolored patches here and there and they hadn't had the time to properly polish everything, leaving them looking a little... unprofessional.

"Our profession is killing angels?" Twilight asked mildly, and Scrivener gave her an amused look, the Lich awkwardly smiling at him after a moment. "Sorry. I guess I'm just in... one of those moods. Everything feels pretty tense right now, and... well..."

She quieted, looking slowly around Ponyville. There were civilians and worried ponies standing here and there who didn't know what was going on, and Monkshood was trying to calm ponies down, reassuring them it was 'otherworld' business and that they weren't in any danger. Which was kind of true... but the fact encampments were being built outside of town, and so many strange creatures had been seen lately coming and going likely wasn't helping at all with reassuring the normal ponies that everything was going to be okay.

Innocence was here, shifting uneasily from claw-to-claw, back in her usual polymorphed form, and Myre was standing beside her, her own body shaped into spiky, dangerous-looking plate mail that looked and felt completely real... but Scrivener had started picking up on the little details, like how when Myre moved, her armor moved a little too fluidly with her, making it clear that it wasn't anything she was actually wearing, but part of her own strange body.

Scrivener admittedly envied that a little. Here he was, still unsure whether or not he could go Tyrant Wyrm at will without a huge boost of power from Luna and Twilight – and if that happened, then he didn't know he could actually change back into a pony by himself – and Myre could just turn herself into whatever the hell she wanted. Her only limit seemed to be that she couldn't turn into anything more than twice her original size. And he guessed that... whether she was reflecting or not... he kind of liked her. And for Scrivener, it was always easier to envy the people he actually liked. Not in a bad way, not jealousy, but... a sort of admiring envy.

Twilight gave him a softly-amused look, and the stallion huffed at her before they both were interrupted by Nightmare Moon striding towards them, the enormous passion entity smiling almost tenderly at the two as she said softly: "I'm very excited to be going with you."

"I'm... glad." Scrivener said awkwardly as he looked up at the large, dark-coated mare, and then he cleared his throat as he looked over her, asking finally: "You're really not going to wear any armor or anything?"

"No. I am not." Nightmare Moon smiled down at him, then she reached up a hoof and gently stroked under his muzzle, making him wince a bit. "I am Deathless, and my spirit is safely housed inside Luna Brynhild and yourself. My body is only... an extension of my power. And one that doesn't entirely suit me yet, either: This temple needs... refinement."

"Refinement. Scars and... all the other twisted thoughts you have, that's refinement." Scrivener said dryly, and Nightmare Moon simply nodded before turning her loving eyes to Twilight Sparkle.

"You understand, don't you?" she asked the Lich softly, and Twilight shifted uneasily before Nightmare Moon gave a quiet laugh. "Don't worry. There's no ill intent, no manipulations, no nothing... I just feel that the more you understand me, the better I will be able to serve you. None of you trust me just yet, and that's fine. I still am your loyal, humble servant."

Twilight Sparkle looked awkwardly down, and there was silence before the three looked up as Celestia approached, moving almost soundlessly in spite of her massive golden armor. Tyrfing rested across her back, and her three shorter swords were sheathed around her body.

"Are we ready yet?" she asked almost impatiently, and Scrivener smiled a little despite himself as, some twenty feet away, Luna perked up and suddenly abandoned the argument she had been having with Monkshood to hurry towards them, even as Celestia closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "I apologize. I'm... I suppose I'm just overeager, that's all. I want to make the most of this, and-"

"No, no, no, do not apologize, Celestia! 'Tis most delightful to see thee like this!" Luna said cheerfully as she reached them, and the ivory mare gave her little sister a sour look before Luna punched her golden-armored chest lightly. "Look at thee, Freya! All eager to wet thy swords with the blood of enemies, covered from head-to-hoof in battle raiment and swords. It brings back fond memories, my beloved big sister. And thy eyepatch only makes thee all the more fearsome."

Celestia only shook her head slowly, then glanced towards the saddlebag on Twilight's side before smiling a little and saying gently: "It's a nice thought, but you're needed here."

Twilight frowned and cocked her head curiously, and Scrivener looked up dumbly before the saddlebag rustled. Then the Lich stared as first Ratatoskr, and then Abaddon flung themselves out... and when Celestia cleared her throat pointedly, the saddlebag rustled again before Bob poked his own head out, saying wryly: "And here I thought that if I hid under all the other magical pets, even your spidey-senses wouldn't be able to find me, Tia."

Celestia only smiled and shrugged, and then Discombobulation sighed as he half-flopped out of the sidepack, landing smoothly on his feet but still roughly the size of a ferret. He looked up at her, and she gazed back down at him before holding out a hoof, and Discombobulation calmly strode forwards and stepped up onto this, letting her lift him up in front of her features as he said softly: "Now, do me a favor, won't you? Come back in one piece. Think of all the killing you'll miss out on if you don't."

"I'm not all about killing things, Bob." Celestia smiled all the same, however, then leaned forwards and gently kissed the forehead of the Draconequus, before lowering her features almost gingerly against him. And Discombobulation silently embraced her features, pressing his small body close for a moment against her before he sighed softly and simply vanished, Celestia murmuring: "I know. I hate goodbyes, too."

Then she looked up, closing her eye and composing herself before raising her head, braided locks spilling around her shoulders as she nodded once and said quietly: "Once Hecate gets here, we should leave immediately. Even if the Pious aren't watching us right now, we're still drawing too much attention from the rest of Ponyville."

"I agree. Let's get going." came Hecate's contemptible voice, and the ponies looked up in surprise to see her already standing nearby, massive automatic shotgun resting against one shoulder and Lucy on her waist. She had modified the legs of her mechanical body with what looked like large pistons and some kind of exoskeletal piping, and it looked like she had tightened the armor plating around her upper limbs to make them a little sleeker-looking, better locked together.

The real surprise was that she was silent: there was no hum of machinery coming from her, no sense of energy or electricity, and her mechanical body barely clanked as she gestured moodily at her own frame. "I have the bomb stored safely inside my shell. I took the liberty of upping the destructive power of the explosive a little further, but at a cost. The radioactive materials are beginning to eat through the bomb casing, so we'll have to move quickly. If a hole forms in the casing, the explosive will go off prematurely. Don't make me spell out why that would be bad for you."

Luna rolled her eyes, but then she grunted and nodded, looking moodily over Hecate's legs before saying distastefully: "Thou hast gone and given thyself spiky new hips. They disturb me."

"Focus, Luna Brynhild." Hecate said icily, and then she turned around as her mane of lightning crackled, shifting her massive rifle to lock against some kind of magnetic holster over her back as she held up a steel claw, horn starting to glow brightly. "Let's open the Bifrost."

"Pushy, pushy creature." Luna said dryly, and then she rose her own horn as Celestia and Twilight's also glowed, the sapphire mare smiling wryly as she felt the magic building in the air around them as excitement thrummed in her veins.

And between their combined might, it was only moments before a cyclone of golden flames erupted upwards from the ground in front of them, twisting around to smash into the sky itself and form that all-too-familiar tunnel from this reality into the next. Luna only hoped that this time it wouldn't be taken over by the Pious... but either way, she was already lunging towards it, shouting cheerfully: "And now, into the breach!"

The others followed Luna: Twilight and Scrivener raced side-by-side, feeling the mare's excitement infecting them as energy rumbled through the air, and then throughout their bodies when the entered into the passageway between worlds. Celestia was next, her smile breaking into a full-out grin as she passed into the tunnel of swirling light and sound, her mane flowing backwards as energy burst and crackled along her golden-armored body.

Hecate and Nightmare Moon followed last, the passion entity looking like a blue comet as she laughed loudly, the steel-bodied goddess refusing to show so much as a smile despite the way her mane crackled and her eyes glowed with energy. And moments later, they were through the other side, the mechanical mare leaping off the ramping rainbow bridge to land heavily behind Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight, who had all skidded to a halt to marvel around at the late evening of the world they had just charged into, Celestia a few feet ahead and standing with her eye closed and a smile lingering on her features.

The bridge shattered as Nightmare Moon stepped off it, and the hole in reality sealed shut behind them: something Luna only noticed because she gave herself a mental reminder to check for the Pious. But no, it looked like they were safe for now, and the sapphire mare looked back and forth before she said finally: "Well, let us stride onwards to Ponyville. There, can thou see the town in the distance? 'Tis so prettily lit up tonight..."

"There's no festivals or anything, right?" Scrivener asked curiously, and Luna simply shrugged before both ponies frowned uneasily as another thought ran through their minds. "The Pious can't be there already... I mean, we'd feel that... right?"

"The only way to know for sure is to go and see for ourselves." Celestia said calmly, and Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight looked dumbly at the ivory mare as Celestia shrugged easily, then glanced over her shoulder with a slight smile. "The worst that could happen is we've come in the middle of a celebration."

"Uh... I thought we just figured the worst that could happen was that we're walking right into a trap set by the Pious." Scrivener said mildly, raising a Talon, and Celestia's amethyst eye gleamed as she looked calmly ahead towards Ponyville.

"Practice is never a bad thing." Celestia responded, and Luna Brynhild grinned widely at this, nodding firmly a few times before the ivory mare began to stride forwards, Luna hurrying up behind her and Scrivener and Twilight trading looks and sighs before they quickly strode after the two.

Nightmare Moon and Hecate followed, and ahead, Luna suddenly glanced up before looking awkwardly over her shoulder, studying Nightmare Moon thoughtfully before saying finally: "Thou may want to try and be... calm. Although I suppose thou does not at all look like the Nightmare Moon to which this world would be accustomed... although who knows? Perhaps thy black coat and great size will be enough to give away who thou art to these ponies. After all, 'tis not like they have likely seen many creatures like thyself."

"Like us, you mean... we're all a little strange." Nightmare Moon said softly, and Luna grumbled after a moment before the passion entity asked curiously: "Is my hostility really so familiar and comforting to you? Because yes, I can certainly be cruel if you want me to, Luna Brynhild... I can pretend things are the way they used to be, and make my demands, and tease Scrivener and Twilight, and try to steal them from you... if that is what you desire."

"I do not... I do not desire that, 'tis just... 'tis not my fault thou art so damned creepy!" Luna complained, shaking her head vehemently before she growled moodily in frustration, dropping her head forwards and muttering: "Damnation. Very well, fine. Be... be all nice. Perhaps 'twill help hide who thou art."

"Brynhild, stop picking on Nightmare Moon." Celestia said absently, and Luna squawked, glaring furiously over at her older sibling as Nightmare Moon smiled a little and Scrivener and Twilight both quickly looked away to hide their grins. "I understand you aren't fond of change: neither am I. But everything changes. You have changed, I have changed... is it so hard to believe that, now that Nightmare Moon has everything she's spent her whole life longing for, she can change as well?"

Luna grumbled under her breath, and then her soulstone horn glowed, yanking Sting Mk. III out of the holster on her back to poke grouchily at Celestia with the bayonet, but the ivory mare only unhurriedly flicked a wing out, not looking fettered in the slightest by the fact her younger sibling was attempting to jab her with a large blade on the end of an even larger gun. "Curses upon thy face, Freya. Curses. I curse thee with mine pointy gun."

"Please stop doing that. You're going to end up shooting me with it and we'll both regret what happens after that." Celestia said absently, as she flicked her wing up again and pushed the gun away by the barrel before Luna could wedge the blade into a thin space in her armor. "And... wait. Is someone coming towards us?"

Luna frowned at this, drawing her rifle back with a scowl to catch it by the handle and shoulder it, peering into the dusky distance at a rooster tail of dust approaching them before she grinned slightly, saying wryly: "Yes, 'tis, and I am willing to be that it is none other than-"

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight stepped forwards as the bright pink earth pony shot towards them, then skidded to a halt with wide eyes and a giggle, happily dancing from hoof-to-hoof as she looked back and forth over them... and Luna was admittedly enthralled to see that, in spite of all the years that had passed since they had last been here, Pinkie Pie looked young and vital, with only the faintest hints of maturity starting to show across her features.

She giggled and danced back and forth on the spot before bouncing high in the air and saying cheerily: "Hi guys! I knew it, I knew it, I knew I knew it! I knew I heard you guys were here! Oh, I'm so so so happy to see you all, and Twilight's going to be thrilled and just... oh wow, I gotta go tell everyone you brought new friends!"

Pinkie Pie bounced back and forth, then suddenly spun around and shot back towards Ponyville, and there was silence for a few moments before Hecate asked moodily: "Can I kill it if it comes back?"

"Oh, stop that. Great, awful brute. Thou does not have to kill everyone." Luna said huffily, and then she added in a more positive voice: "But things seem much the same as when last we were here... although after Antares visited, he spoke of time distortions and... chains of events and... bah, I do not recall. 'Tis all foppery, anyway. All I know is I am very glad that every time we have visited, they always seem so young and happy."

"The acceleration of particles and structure of the submolecular strata can affect the perception of time in certain worlds." Hecate grumbled, and when Luna and Scrivener halted to stare dumbly at the mechanical goddess, she simply rolled her eyes and kept striding forwards, absently booting Scrivener out of the way with a distasteful look at the stallion. "Yes. Time is faster in some worlds than in others. I'll just use little words and faulty pseudo-scientific explanations from now on."

"You could try not being a bitch, too." Scrivener muttered from where he was now laying on his back, and then he sighed tiredly and wriggled back and forth before carefully picking himself up, adding grouchily: "I hate this armor because I feel like a turtle in it."

"Turtles cannot get up when knocked upon their backsides. It only goes to confirm that thou art a great and silly beetle." Luna replied mildly as she spun her gun once before sliding it into her back, adding moodily: "Now come, Scrivener Blooms. Although I fear what we have brought to Ponyville. For they are not merely monsters, but fun killers. 'Tis the greatest sin of all."

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly at this, but he didn't bother a response as Twilight Sparkle only smiled a little before saying softly: "Well, I'm really looking forwards to seeing Little Luna again. And maybe this time we can actually see Twilight Sparkle... it was really too bad she was in the Crystal Kingdom when we brought Innocence here last time, after all."

Luna nodded a few times with a grunt, then she smiled warmly at Ponyville as they began to make their approach, shaking herself briefly out before glancing quickly over herself and muttering: "'Tis too bad I am not still undead. We could have had a most delightful time with that. And-"

"We're here on business. Keep that in mind." Hecate growled from where she was now striding beside Celestia at the head of the group, her eyes narrowed and her expression cold. "Once Hel arrives, we're going to leave this wretched little mudhole and go do our job in Heaven, correct? So maybe you should try to keep your focus on that above all else. This isn't a vacation and all your nice little friends are unimportant. We have a job to do."

Scrivener and Twilight traded looks as Luna scowled a little at Hecate, and then the sapphire mare said moodily: "Damnation, Hecate. We are beginning a campaign that will not end well for any of us involved. Hast thou never heard of living in the moment, and taking thy joys where thou can find them? 'Tis not about what we are going to do, 'tis about what we have at our helms right now!"

"I'm not a ship, and neither are you." Hecate said disgustedly, and then she looked upwards with a glower, shaking her head slowly. "Living in the moment might suit mortals and fools like yourself, but it doesn't work in the long run."

Scrivener shrugged moodily, and then replied after a moment in a wry voice: "Well, even if it's stupid, it's a good kind of stupid. I don't think we really care, either, whether or not you understand. You're kind of a giant, evil bucket of bolts who abandoned her own everything."

The sapphire mare smiled slightly over at Scrivener Blooms, then said mildly: "I agree, Scrivy, and fully back thee, but thou does not have to be so cruel to Hecate about it. 'Tis not her fault she does not understand. Do not be such a bitch, to quote thine own words back at thee, great hypocrite."

"You're a bitch. So. Shut up." Scrivener replied grumpily after a moment, and the mare huffed at him before he added dryly: "And maybe I'm just tired of not being the pessimistic one of the group all the time. Silver linings hurt my eyes."

Celestia shook her head slowly at this, and then she glanced curiously up as a pretty paper object floated silently down from the sky towards them, carried on a gentle breeze. It looked almost like a cylinder of patterned and brightly-colored paper, rounded at either end, and lit from within...

"Sky lanterns... from the southern islands." Celestia whispered, her eye lighting up as the lantern of paper slowly floated by, glowing quietly and casting shadowy shapes from the profiles of ponies in thick black over its sides.

Luna looked back and forth curiously as Hecate glowered, swatting away another lantern that fell gently through the air towards her, and both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle were gazing into the sky with almost as much fascination as Celestia was. The sky was filling with the gorgeous lanterns as they were released in one massive wave from Ponyville, spreading upwards like a gorgeous cloud of... of hope, made tangible, so many tiny lights forming one magnificent, beautiful aura.

It was a rising, growing omen of hope: it was a gentle light, spreading up into the dusky evening sky, and not marring the twilight but instead making it all the more beautiful, not attempting to rule or overcome, but instead further the glory of the night. And the sapphire mare felt wonderment starting to rise in her own system as Celestia silently covered her own mouth, a warm, delighted smile on her features as even Hecate seemed to lose some of her eternal seriousness.

They watched the lanterns spreading out, turning into so-close stars that dotted the night sky, illuminating symbols and patterns and shapes in black pasted onto the thin-but-stiff paper. They watched, as the lanterns filled the sky, a thousand points of light framed in darkness before Celestia whispered: "It's just like the festivals in Kazegami..."

Luna smiled slightly over at her sibling, murmuring: "And one would never think thou would have such fond memories of the times before thou met thy family, Celestia. But I suppose even back then, thy heart of ice was thawed on occasion."

"Some things, I suppose, have always stayed with me." Celestia said softly, and then she drew her eye down, smiling warmly at the sight of several approaching ponies. "Did you organize all this? It's... it's beautiful."

"Thank you." responded Twilight Sparkle almost shyly... but it wasn't the Twilight Sparkle that had come with them from Looking Glass World, but a Twilight Sparkle who still looked young, and pretty, and was burning with life. And furthermore, who was only a unicorn, even if there was something... special about her.

She looked over them radiantly... and their own Twilight Sparkle gazed warmly not just at this version of herself that still seemed so youthful, so... positive, but over Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. They all looked healthy, and happy, and so much like the ponies she had known in her youth: Dash was a mare, not a stallion, and Fluttershy had both wings, and Applejack was alive and no pony was worn down by age...

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just... it's such a surprise to see you all here, I..." The Twilight Sparkle of this world drew her eyes over the ponies of Looking Glass World fearlessly: but even if they were a rare sight here, they had long become a very welcome one to the ponies of this world, too. Even if almost every occasion they showed up ended up being business-related. "I just... I..."

Twilight Sparkle stumbled to a halt as she looked across at... herself. But not simply herself: a self who was older, and stronger, and so much wiser. A self who had wings, and looked both shy and proud in the same moment, and who didn't hide the stitching stretching up one side of her face... but didn't strive to show it off, either. And who was gazing back at her with as much fascination as she couldn't help but stare at her twinned self with, feeling such intense magic and emotion reverberating from her...

"Wow." the unicorn whispered, and then she blushed a bit before clearing her throat when she realized that Celestia was still looking at her expectantly... and even though her eyes widened a moment later when she realized this Celestia also only had a single eye, she managed to mumble out: "But this is all part of the uh, the... a festival where we embrace and celebrate other cultures. It's the third annual festival and... well, it's really amazing to see you here, right here, right now, even if..."

"Aye, there have been... changes. And as thou may have guessed from how we are girded, 'tis not all pleasant business." Luna paused, then looked thoughtfully back and forth and added: "Well, perhaps that is not so much a giveaway after all. This is the way we are oft-dressed for fun and pleasure as well as business."

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly, and then Pinkie Pie looked excitedly back and forth, asking quickly: "Did my interdimensional twin sister come with you guys? But wow, Twilight, look, it's your interdimensional twin sister, too!"

The purple unicorn smiled despite herself as the Lich laughed quietly, and then she blushed before stepping forwards when Luna nodded to her firmly. The violet winged unicorn looked awkwardly over at Hecate, but the mechanical goddess was only standing with her arms crossed and a disgusted look on her face. And Celestia was again enraptured with the lanterns, and since the others were all pushing her to do so...

"Uh... hi." Okay, it was a bit of a weak start. But it was still enough to get the attention of the ponies of this world, and the Lich smiled a little more as she rose her head, saying in a more confident voice: "I'm sure you all know me as Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Morgan. I've heard all kinds of things about you and this world, and... I'm really excited to be here-"

"Yes, it's not like we're here on business or anything, let's just fritter away all our time with these worthless little flesh-sack copies." Hecate growled moodily, and then she glared when Pinkie Pie began to giggle, covering her mouth with a hoof.

"Sorry, sorry, you just... I mean, you're acting so serious and, well..." Pinkie Pie began to giggle a little harder, and Hecate scowled, but this only made the earth pony laugh louder even as Fluttershy and Rarity traded winces. "You make funny faces!"

Hecate ground her teeth together, then stepped forwards and seized Pinkie Pie by the back of the neck, yanking her into the air to eye-level with her, and the earth pony was dumbstruck as Hecate asked her icily: "Am I funny now?"

Pinkie Pie began to nod, and when Hecate narrowed her eyes, she instead hurriedly shook her head, half-covering her own face with a weak grin as she mumbled: "You're... you're a little bit scary."

"I'm a lot more than a little bit." Hecate said icily, and then she flung the mare away. Pinkie squeaked, but then landed on a soft cushion of purple magic that Twilight Morgan created with only an absent flick of her horn, sighing as she looked imploringly up at Hecate. Hecate only glowered back, however, then she shook her head before muttering: "I'm not about to lower myself to the levels of these ponies."

Luna rolled her eyes, then complained loudly: "Hecate, thou art making a horrible first impression on the ponies of this world thus far. Do not make me tear thy silly head off and use it to play kickball. Thou great bully."

Hecate only growled moodily, and then Pinkie rolled quickly backwards to a sitting position on the cushion of magic, bouncing on it a little as she gazed thoughtfully up at Hecate before hopping off and smiling up at her. "You are scary. But you know, sometimes I make a bad first impression too, but then I try to spend more time with people and prove that I'm not a bad pony after all! I bet if I spend more time with you-"

"No." Hecate said moodily, and then she looked disgustedly up at the paper lanterns floating through the sky, adding coldly: "Furthermore, attempting to welcome or embrace other cultures is the first step to surrendering to them. A strong society does not kowtow to others: they learn to obey its laws and regimen, or suffer the consequences."

"I... I don't think that's quite right..." Twilight Sparkle said awkwardly, and Twilight Morgan dropped her face in a hoof with a tired sigh before the violet unicorn gave a lame smile across at the ponies from Looking Glass World. "But... I know, let's all head into town and I'll write a letter to Princess Celestia and Princess Little Luna, and we can catch up. I mean, unless your business really is that urgent, but... well..."

"Fear not, 'tis not. Well... 'tis, but 'tisn't, 'tis difficult to describe." Luna said mildly, stepping forwards and slapping her older sibling on the shoulder with a slight smile, and Celestia almost jumped, blushing slightly as she finally tore her gaze away from the lanterns spreading throughout the sky. "Come now, Freya. Damnation, thou looks like a little filly. And thou, creature, do not go stirring up trouble, either. Cease looking at the ponies as if they are treats to gobble up."

Nightmare Moon, who had remained quiet and off to the side until now, only smiled and shrugged. The eyes of the ponies turned towards her, and Luna shifted a little, feeling wary... but a moment later, she felt relief when Twilight Sparkle asked: "Who is this? Another friend of yours?"

"Thou could say that." Luna grumbled, then she gestured easily at the enormous, dark-coated mare, saying mildly: "She does not deserve a name. At least, not yet. 'Tis all still taking some getting used to, aye, Scrivener Blooms?"

"A little." Scrivener admitted, then he shook his head a bit before looking querulously at Luna, but the sapphire mare simply looked back at him pointedly. She just didn't want to reveal who Nightmare Moon was right now: she had a few reasons to back her up, certainly, but at the end of the day it came down to the fact she simply didn't want to talk about it.

Luna grunted at him in thanks, then turned her attention forwards, pointedly ignoring Nightmare Moon when she smiled and said kindly: "Well, nameless or not, it's still a delight to see you all... looking so happy and young and strong. It's a pleasure for-"

"Shut up, thou. To Ponyville with us!" Luna declared loudly, and then she began forwards, poking at the ponies she passed with her horn to try and get them moving as she added: "We do not have all day to dally, so come now, come on, 'tis time for us to get going. We should not waste our time here, for we can only have pleasure until our associate arrives."

"Well, can I ask what's going on or... do you want to wait? I mean, the princesses will certainly want to see you, you know that Little Luna will drop pretty much everything to rush out here and try to meet with you, and there's so much I want to talk about... and if we can help you at all, my friends and I really want to." Twilight added, nodding hurriedly, and Morgan smiled softly at how... enthusiastic, how positive this version of her was. "I really just want to do what's going to help make everyone happy in the long run."

"And if you can't do that?" Twilight Morgan asked curiously, wanting to know what the twinned mare thought of a situation like that.

But without fear or hesitation, the violet unicorn smiled before answering: "When you can't please everyone, then you have to do what's the most right. Even if it means you and your friends have to suffer a little."

"Aye, thou hast learned well. Good lessons, too... not like the lessons thou would teach, wretched Freya. Thou would teach them all about selfishly pursuing pleasure and how to molest stallions." Luna said mildly, nudging Celestia a few times as they started towards Ponyville, and Celestia only laughed and shook her head.

"Be fair, little sister. I wouldn't just teach them that. I'd teach them how to kill each other, too." Celestia said gently, and then she shook her head slowly before smiling a little as Luna gave a wide grin up at her sibling. "I know it might not be fair, Twilight Sparkle, with us not answering any of your questions, but I just have to ask... why the lantern festival? Why Kazegami?"

The purple unicorn shrugged a little, but it was only to give herself time to gather her thoughts: Celestia gave her that time, gazing warmly at this youthful, so-innocent version of her former apprentice before Twilight Sparkle answered finally: "Because it's a celebration of hope. And all week, all the celebrations we've been having have been about... hope, and making friends. I didn't even realize that was the theme we'd selected until now..."

"There's an interesting story behind the lantern festival, at least where I come from. It's a very old story, and I highly doubt your Celestia has the same history as I do, so you may have never heard it before. Would you like to?" Celestia asked, and Luna looked up in surprise, but then smiled warmly: it was rare indeed that Celestia was so open, especially on any subject related to her long-ago past. Twilight Morgan and Scrivener Blooms both looked up with curiosity as well, and even Hecate seemed to turn her head a little.

Twilight Sparkle, thankfully, was as interested as any of them as she looked up with a warm smile, nodding a few times. "I'd love to hear it! Right, guys?"

"I bet you come from a real scary place though... uh, no offense or anything." Rainbow Dash said quickly, and then she grinned as she flitted up through the air, wings carrying her easily back and forth over her friends as Twilight Morgan smiled faintly: she missed seeing the Rainbow Dash of Looking Glass World do that. "You're just... kind of a lot uh... different from our princess."

"Harder." Celestia gave a slight smile, and she nodded as she said softly: "I lived in Kazegami at the start of my life, and only came to Equestria later... quite a few years later, as a matter of fact. But what I remember, when I first walked into the town of Kusanagimura, was the lanterns. They were everywhere, hung outside homes and over merchant's stalls and none of them lit. But such detail had been taken in making all of them, including the wishes painted onto the sides of the lanterns.

"I took shelter at an inn, and even though back then I thought it was all silly distractions, I found myself drawn out that night when all the townsfolk gathered in the square with their lanterns. They were all lit, and thanks to a little bit of magic and a cloth roof at the top of the lanterns, they were able to float. And as I watched, all these hundreds of lanterns were thrown into the air by all the ponies gathered, and it was like... it was like watching the sun rise in the middle of the night." Celestia smiled a little over at Luna. "I never really knew until just recently how important that was going to be to me."

She stopped, then shook her head before saying softly: "But I was curious. More than just the lanterns being let go, almost every light in the village was out. I was told that it was so they could watch the lanterns spread across the sky, and so they could watch them go out, one after the other: once every lantern went out, they would know that the spirits had heard all their prayers, and they would all go to bed and hope that tomorrow, their prayers would be answered. I said... it was nonsense." Celestia gave a slight smile at the looks of surprise on the faces of the ponies ahead. "I was cruel back then. It took me a long time to become who I am today: even if we're all born innocent, that doesn't mean we're all born _good_. We're just born without crimes to be guilty of.

"But before I get off topic again." Celestia shook her head briefly before she looked up into the distance, smiling at the lanterns. "What I said didn't matter to these ponies. They still believed what they believed in... if anything, they took pity on me. It wasn't that they all believed in the same thing, either: over my years in Kazegami, I heard everything from the lantern ceremony was to give honor to the dead, that it was to pray to the gods, that it was to say thanks... but always, it was something positive, something... good. It was hope for more."

She quieted for a moment, then said softly: "Every year, on the night of the lantern ceremony, all the towns across Kazegami celebrated. The sky became a sea of candles, and entire cities were black as night, but no one was afraid. Not of goblins or monsters or ghosts or thieves. Not even of me. It was a sacred night, a holy night, and protected by that sheer hope that everypony radiated... when the lanterns were lit, and released to the sky... everyone knew that everything was going to be okay."

Celestia fell silent, then smiled softly, looking back and forth as the group strode slowly into Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle was looking back at her wonderingly, but Celestia's eyes were only studying the world around them instead of this twinned version of her former student, murmuring: "And I can honestly feel the hope here, too. It's a good feeling. It's a very welcome feeling."

"Aye, 'tis. I agree, Celestia." Luna said softly, and then she laughed quietly and shook her head slowly before turning warm eyes towards Scrivener Blooms. "Look, Ponyville has not changed in the slightest, and thou art a great, superstitious goof, so even thou must believe this is a fine omen of fine times to come!"

Scrivener only grunted, shrugging after a moment before he replied mildly: "I could totally turn it upside down if I wanted to. But... maybe just this once, I'll try and be positive. You know. For Celestia, since it's so rare to hear you talk about things."

"Don't thank Celestia. Thank Freya." the ivory mare said softly, gazing up into the sky and smiling a little, and then she shook her head when some of the other ponies looked at her curiously. "It might take some time to explain. Let's wait until the princesses arrive... or maybe we should go to them. That might be a better idea."

"Oh, wonderful." Hecate said in a disgusted voice, and then she looked off into the distance, glaring at distance, faintly-illuminated Canterlot. "Why don't we just abandon the mission completely? We might as well just get rid of this bomb I'm carrying and have some twisted orgy."

"Oh shut up, Hecate. Besides, 'tis not like thou could do anything in an orgy, anyway, thou art nothing but a head on a gigantic metal doll. A sharp metal doll at that. Not even Sleipnir would have anything to do with thee." Luna retorted, and then she looked moodily over at Nightmare Moon, who was remaining quiet and smiling, continuing to look respectful, pleasant, almost servile... _which is starting to make me nervous. _"Thou can shut up too."

Nightmare Moon smiled again and shrugged, and Luna growled grumpily before saying grouchily: "Well, very well. Say something idiotic, and then I shall tell thee to shut up."

"Luna. Seriously. Stop poking the Ursa Major. Or demon, in this case." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and then he winced when Luna huffed at him and leaned over to grouchily poke at the stallion with her soulstone horn, glaring balefully at the charcoal earth pony.

"Poke the Ursa Major. I shall poke thee. I shall poke thee right in thy eye." Luna grumbled at him, and then she looked thoughtfully over at Celestia, adding meditatively: "But thou has a point. And perhaps Hecate will cease to be so... sulky if she gets to ride the train. Wouldst thou like to ride the train, Hecate? Train? How about the train?"

"I swear, Luna Brynhild, I will rip out your ovaries and use them to garrote you if you keep this up." Hecate seethed, and Luna looked dumbly at the mechanical goddess, who eventually ground her teeth together and said disgustedly: "Choke you. I'll choke you to death with them. Or do you want me to use smaller words?"

"Nay, I am very familiar with choking. Very familiar. I have often been choked before. And have done much choking of others, as well." Luna waggled her eyebrows, and Hecate ground her teeth together as one of her eyes twitched, glaring furiously at Luna Brynhild as Rainbow Dash snorted in entertainment and Scrivener Blooms closed his eyes, looking pained.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, but thankfully, it was smoothly and quickly interrupted by Twilight Sparkle saying hurriedly: "I'm not sure you can get the train right now, but Canterlot isn't that far of a walk, and we even have a few travel carriages available, I think... a few rich ponies came down from Canterlot to witness this ceremony. The princesses wanted to come, too, but couldn't make it because of their royal duties..."

Twilight Morgan looked over at Luna at this, saying slowly: "Well, you know... if they are busy, maybe we shouldn't interrupt them, Luna..."

"Oh, fie on thee. And fie upon them, too." Luna huffed loudly, then she rose her head proudly. "We are even greater than a public holiday. Public holidays come more than once a year, and wear many guises. Our appearance is more like... some great celestial event. And I am not talking about thou, Freya."

Celestia only looked mildly over at Luna, before the sapphire mare continued cheerfully: "Aye, so therefore, let us head to these carriages. My only question is whether or not they will be able to pull a beast such as Hecate. Look upon her, she is a like a statue. A statue of metal that is alive and mobile. A titan. A living forge."

Hecate didn't say anything, only continuing to stride along with the faintest clinking of metal before she said distastefully: "Unlike you ponies, my body doesn't get tired. And since you're all whining so much about wasting time here, I'll just walk by myself."

Hecate looked grouchily forwards, and Twilight Sparkle started carefully: "You know, Miss Hecate, it's... I mean, it wouldn't be any trouble at all to-"

"No." Hecate cut her off simply, and then she turned her eyes forwards and said in a contemptible voice: "I'll let you stupid little ponies play your games together, and you'll leave me alone in return. Just don't forget why we're here, Luna Brynhild. Nor that we don't have all the time in the world for you to live out your little homemaker fantasies."

Luna looked ruffled at this, but surprisingly, it was Nightmare Moon who replied tactfully: "And maybe the reason you're trying to avoid spending any time here is because this place scares you, doesn't it Hecate? Considering your own past... I certainly can't blame you for the guilt you must feel."

Hecate only smiled thinly at this, electrical mane sparking and cables writhing around her head, but she didn't bother to respond as she simply turned her eyes forwards, pacing a little faster and making the ponies ahead scatter out of her way as she stormed down the road by herself.

The group of ponies from both worlds slowed, and then Celestia said softly: "Please excuse her. She's had a difficult life. More difficult than I think any of us can really comprehend."

"She loved a fool. Thou loves a fool too, although one of a different and more lovable sort, I am glad to see. But I swear, Celestia, thou must have a thing for dragons." Luna remarked wryly, and the ivory mare gave her younger sibling a mild look before the starry-maned pony glanced forwards with a slight smile at Twilight Sparkle. "Thou art very polite, by the way. Thou hast not remarked upon myself, nor Freya, nor Scrivy, nor even our own Twilight Morgan. I am impressed. By now, I would have blurted out all the things I see different and be pleading for the stories behind them."

Twilight Sparkle blushed a bit at this, looking hesitantly back at the ponies as her friends all clustered together and traded awkward looks, and then the violet mare said softly: "Well, I knew about your... your horn from the princesses, but... I guess since you said you'd tell us your stories when we have time to sit down, and you said you were here on business... well, I remember how 'business' went with Antares when he was here."

Luna grunted and nodded, looking down for a moment as Twilight Morgan softened, and then Twilight Sparkle blushed a bit before turning around to her friends, adding quickly: "So who's up for accompanying our friends to Canterlot? And... oh, no, I need to stop by the library, pick up a few things... Rainbow Dash, maybe you and Applejack could take our friends to the carriages..."

"And of course we're coming, darling." Rarity said with a kind smile towards the ponies from Looking Glass World, and Fluttershy gave a small smile and a nod as Pinkie Pie bounced in anticipation. "We wouldn't want to miss this for the world, especially after everything they've done for us. And I must say, I'm just bursting with questions for you, Miss Morgan."

Twilight Morgan smiled softly in return to the gorgeous ivory unicorn, bowing her head forwards as she said softly: "And I've got all kinds of questions myself for all of you. I'm sure we'll be able to talk some in the carriages, though... I just hope we haven't come at a bad time. You don't need to put anything aside for us, after-"

Luna Brynhild cleared her throat loudly at this, and Twilight Morgan gave the sapphire mare an amused look before the starry-maned winged unicorn said blandly: "Yes. Yes they do. We are special."

"You're special." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and he received a glower in return from Luna before the charcoal stallion glanced up at the lanterns slowly spilling across the sky, saying finally: "But I'm sure we're not going to be here that long, anyway. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

As always, Scrivener Blooms found himself regretting having uttered one of the most forbidden phrases in his vocabulary: soon he found himself sitting in a carriage and scowling horribly as Luna cheerfully urged Rarity on in helping Scrivener Blooms look 'more presentable.' And then Luna had avoided getting her own miniature makeover when she had realized that Celestia was actually pulling one of the carriages that had just gone by, the large, burly-stallions that had been doing the job before now both awkwardly sitting on the roof and watching her with something like awe.

So Luna had no choice but to answer the unspoken challenge, leaping out of their carriage, almost plowing over the two stallions pulling it, and harnessing herself quickly up before roaring and charging violently down the road. Inside the carriage, Scrivener and Morgan only glowered as Rarity and Twilight Sparkle yelled and hugged each other for dear life as they shot down the dusty road and tore past Celestia.

For a moment, Celestia only smiled over at her sister, watching her run doggedly past... and then she set herself, eye gleaming, body flexing enough to make her armor shift, a faint glow suffusing her body before she suddenly lunged forwards, the stallions on top of the carriage clinging for dear life to the top as there came a great rollicking and crashing from inside.

Celestia quickly overtook Luna, who shouted a volley of profanities before gritting her teeth and bearing forwards as hard as she dared, cursing and wheezing as they hit the pass leading up to Canterlot Castle. Celestia easily kept the lead, however: in fact, she was gaining inch-after-inch, little-by-little, which only made Luna all the more frustrated as she both valiantly and foolishly attempted to keep up to her sister.

They reached the entrance to Canterlot Castle in only a few minutes, and Celestia calmly cantered to a halt as Luna staggered slowly up beside her, then flopped over on her face with a mumble, completely ignoring the staring lines of guards. Celestia rose her head, then smiled warmly at the ponies approaching, but Luna completely ignored them until she heard the hooves come to a halt right in front of her, muttering: "Let it be known that Freya cheated."

"Now, Brynhild, don't bark just because you lost. Show a little Valkyrie pride: besides, you always were my second." the armored ivory mare replied easily, winking over at the flopped-out mare before she rose her eyes to the two ponies standing in front of her, both of them surveying the ponies with awe, warmth... and a little bit of worry. "Princess Celestia. Princess... I mean, Little Luna. It's good to see you both."

"And we're very happy to see you, Freya and Brynhild... although it looks like there have been certain... changes." Princess Celestia halted, the rainbow-maned winged unicorn smiling a little, her amethyst eyes drawing slowly over Luna Brynhild, then along Celestia Freya. "Twilight Sparkle's short letter mentioned you being here on business... does this have to do with Decretum, or..."

"Nay, fear not. 'Tis... well, 'tis more serious in some ways, less in others." Luna Brynhild said thoughtfully as she picked herself up, and then she shook herself out before smiling warmly across at this world's version of herself: a sapphire winged unicorn who was just an inch or two smaller than her, gazing across at her with an almost childlike expression of awe and joy. "We only have time for a short visit, but while we are visiting... it will be joys, not business that we shall discuss. Or if we must, we shall not take the business seriously, for 'tis nothing thou should be working thyselves up over anyway."

Princess Celestia and Little Luna traded looks, then the Princess of the Sun sighed before nodding hesitantly. She looked thoughtful, as if she was trying to find the right words as the carriage doors opened, and her eyes flicked absently up before widening slightly as Scrivener Blooms emerged from one of the doors. Little Luna's own eyes were drawn to the charcoal stallion, and she couldn't help but stare a little as well at the sight of his Talons flexing against the ground.

Then Morgan emerged, as Twilight Sparkle and Rarity crawled out the other side of the carriage, looking stunned still... and last came Nightmare Moon, striding calmly out behind the Lich and smiling as she stepped down onto the gravel landing. Princess Celestia frowned curiously, but Little Luna's eyes widened in shock as she staggered backwards and then fell on her rump, trembling as she whispered: "Nightmare Moon."

The words cut through the air like a knife, and shocked eyes looked up from all around as Fluttershy stumbled out of the other carriage and Twilight Sparkle turned disbelieving eyes towards the enormous, black-coated winged unicorn that was now striding slowly towards Little Luna. And Little Luna could only look up, trembling, mouthing wordlessly as her mane writhed and twisted wildly back and forth, pulsing as the constellations seemed to shift and try to hide themselves beneath the depths of her ephemeral locks...

"Hello, Luna. You still haven't made peace with yourself, I see..." Nightmare Moon leaned contemplatively back and forth, and when Brynhild growled, the passion entity only gave a slight smile over her shoulder. "It's nothing. I'm just offering my assistance to our mutual friend. Her Nightmare Moon is... haughty. Envious. And a coward. Little Luna doesn't deserve to suffer under the constant threat of a crying monkey on her back, does she?"

Little Luna stared up at the passion entity, and before anyone could say anything, she whispered: "You? Help me? How?"

Nightmare Moon smiled... then suddenly leaned forwards as her eyes and horn glowed, and sharp fangs bit savagely down into the side of Little Luna's neck. She cried out in agony, and ponies shouted as Luna Brynhild snarled and snapped her horn to the side even as Princess Celestia leapt forwards to try and shove Nightmare Moon off: the latter was ineffective, but the former made Nightmare Moon almost choke for a moment before she was yanked backwards by a leash of energy.

But even as she choked, she grinned widely as Little Luna spasmed, then arched her back with a cry of pain as Nightmare Moon's horn continued to glow brightly before she snapped this back... and not just blood, but dark energies burst from the wound in the side of the winged unicorn's neck. She stared blankly up into the air before falling to the side, staring sightlessly as a horrible, keening wail rose up... but it didn't come from her, or any of the ponies present. It came from the amorphous shape that formed in the energy, that was twisting and turning, trying to pull away even as Nightmare Moon leaned forwards and greedily inhaled.

The energy was pulled into her jaws, and in the last brief moment there was almost a face visible in the mist before Nightmare Moon's jaws clamped savagely down over it and she closed her eyes tightly, shivering as her body flexed. For a few moments, there was silence, Princess Celestia standing over her stunned, bloodied sister, ponies staring in terror and disbelief, Luna Brynhild snarling in fury as Scrivener and Twilight both gaped before Nightmare Moon slowly relaxed and licked her lips as her cunning eyes opened, murmuring: "Sumptuous. Like that. The stronger passion always devours the weaker, you see..."

"Cannibalism, aye. That is a wondrous trait indeed." Luna growled, and then she shook her head slowly before snapping: "How dare thou! We are guests in their home, they are friends to us, how dare thou attack them! How dare thou steal from Little Luna what is part of her!"

"Thank you, Luna Brynhild. It gives me a strange pleasure to see you defending even an alternate, weak version of myself as necessary." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and this just made Luna look even more furious before the passion entity gestured gently towards Little Luna. "Better a quick, short pain, than something long and drawn out. This Nightmare Moon served no purpose: she was hurting Little Luna. If Little Luna desires, we can give her true strength in place of the nattering goblin that was trying to hurt her."

Luna Brynhild looked disgusted, shaking her head slowly before Little Luna coughed once and slowly shook herself out, breathing hard as she shivered once before whispering: "Wait... wait, I am... I am alright. The pain is already fading..."

"Little sister, please, don't strain yourself." Princess Celestia soothed, and then she leaned over as her horn glowed a gentle gold, and Little Luna closed her eyes, breathing quietly and trembling a bit as the wound on her neck slowly healed. Then Princess Celestia looked up uncomfortably, saying slowly: "I would... appreciate it if you would keep Nightmare Moon... at a distance from my sister."

"I would appreciate it if Nightmare Moon would go crawl into a hole and die." Luna Brynhild growled moodily, but the passion entity only smiled, and Luna shivered a bit as she felt the dark passion entity stroking almost soothingly through her mind as she picked up on her thoughts. "Get thee hence, creature. Go wait for Hecate under a rock somewhere, we did not pass her that long ago."

"Of course. I'll bring her to you." Nightmare Moon said kindly, and then she turned her eyes to Little Luna, gazing at her almost fondly for a moment before saying softly: "You're welcome."

Little Luna shivered a bit, but then gamely nodded and slowly pushed herself up to her hooves, shaking herself out. Princess Celestia looked at her worriedly, wrapping a foreleg around her shoulders, but the sapphire mare only shook her head briefly and murmured: "I'm alright. I'm... please, don't worry about me. I just feel... strange."

"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle whispered, striding worriedly ahead, but Little Luna only smiled faintly and shook her head briefly as the other ponies shifted nervously, several looking uneasily towards Nightmare Moon as the tall, dark pony strode calmly away from them, a smile lingering on her features even with the disapproval from both Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild.

Except that wasn't entirely disapproval, not deep down inside: there was the smallest, faintest hint, like it or not, of praise for the creature's actions. Of being impressed with her power; of curiosity about what precisely she had done. Things they didn't want to feel, but couldn't suffocate all the same.

Brynhild shook her head quickly, then stepped forwards and said softly: "I apologize, Little Luna. This was my failing. I did not expect the monster to try and slip her leash so quickly, and if there is anything I can do for thee-"

"No, no, it's... it is alright, Brynhild. A small price to pay to see you again, and Freya and Scrivener and even Morgan." Little Luna shook herself again, but she was clearly fighting to regain her composure, smiling a little more after a moment and trying to move past what had just happened even as she silently reached up to touch the side of her neck. "Can... can we move inside, and discuss what business brings you to our world? Or at least catch up... this is just... not even a flesh wound. I'm perfectly fine, don't worry."

"Thou art getting stronger, I see... but do not try and follow mine own image too much, Little Luna. Otherwise thou shall become a Little Brynhild, and 'twould be a terror for Nice Celestia." Brynhild smiled a little, and Little Luna laughed a bit even as she visibly brightened. And Princess Celestia sighed but smiled faintly all the same herself, the sight of her younger sibling's returning happiness helping her push past her own insecurities and worries.

Twilight Sparkle still looked uneasy, but Little Luna cleared her throat as she noticed this, shaking her head out before saying finally: "I'm alright, Twilight Sparkle. I was just a little surprised, but... perhaps this is for the best. I do feel more lucid, more aware of myself... that is good, is it not?"

"Oh, do not go saying what Nightmare Moon did was a good thing, I shall never hear the end of it otherwise." Brynhild complained, glancing grouchily over her shoulder before she shook her head quickly when she realized the passion entity had already vanished into the darkness. Then instead she turned her eyes meditatively to the burly stallions, who were looking at the still-harnessed mares awkwardly. "What? Oh, art thou already going? But I was thinking the four of thee could come and entertain us gorgeous mares. And fear not, Scrivy is a mare too. He may be a stallion but he is also a mare. Either way, he would be entertained by thee."

"Hi Luna, this is just a reminder that I hate you." Scrivener said sourly, and Luna gave him a saccharine smile over her shoulder before the charcoal earth pony dropped his head and muttered: "Besides, you're the one who loves to flaunt her 'battering ram' so much."

"Aye, I do. Little Luna, I should teach thou how to do this, too!" Luna grinned roguishly, and then she sighed when Freya gently grasped her shoulder with a hoof, her horn glowing and pulling the harnesses loose from both their bodies. "Oh, fine, Freya. Ruin my fun. 'Tis not like thou would not do so if thou could, though."

"I don't need a 'battering ram' to get the job done, Brynhild. I never have." Celestia Freya replied kindly, and Luna Brynhild glared up at her furiously as Little Luna smiled and Nice Celestia shook her head slowly with a look of faint entertainment. Twilight Sparkle was only staring blankly, but then looked visibly relived when Freya changed the subject, asking calmly: "So is there a place where we can sit down and talk, until our contact arrives?"

Princess Celestia smiled... and twenty minutes later, the group of ponies from Looking Glass World and native to this version of Equestria were gathered in a conference room that had a few extra amenities attached, like the circular bar at one side. Rainbow Dash had flitted excitedly over to this with a wide grin... then glowered as she realized that the only thing with any alcohol in it was a hard cider... and it wasn't exactly all that hard, either.

"Rainbow, maybe you could bring us drinks, since you're over there?" Twilight suggested as she sat herself at the table, and Rainbow groaned loudly.

Applejack grinned and shook her head, then nudged Pinkie Pie, saying mildly: "Come on, let's go help out Dashie. Otherwise she'll just spill the drinks all over the place."

"Oh come on, that happened once. You guys suck." Rainbow Dash grumbled, shaking her head before she turned back towards the bar, flitting up to inspect the top shelf lackadaisically. "Princesses, no offense or anything, but... why can't I get a drink to drink?"

Princess Celestia only smiled, however, replying easily: "Because all the beverages in that bar are from other cultures, and this room is used for diplomatic conferences. Using alcohol to soften up and sway a diplomat's opinion is generally a frowned-upon practice."

Rainbow Dash grumbled a little at this, and then Pinkie Pie asked brightly: "So who wants something to drink? There's colas and waters and all kinds of juice and I could definitely mix a few of these up into something even better, if any of you want!"

"Just some cola, thanks." Scrivener said mildly, holding up a Talon, and when several ponies looked at this, he shifted awkwardly and dropped it, self-consciously lacing his Talons together to try and hide them from view as he mumbled: "But uh. Well... Brynhild?"

The soulstone-horned pony huffed at him, then leaned over and poked at the stallion seated to one side of her a few times. Then Twilight Morgan grasped her shoulder from her other side, and Luna Brynhild settled before nodding grudgingly, gazing over at Freya and asking wryly: "Does thou desire to speak, or shall I?"

"It's your story to tell, not mine, Brynhild. Well, yours and Scrivener's... and since our time is limited, I'm not sure how much time we should spend on the subject right now." Freya replied gently, shrugging a little, and Luna Brynhild nodded thoughtfully before she smiled a little as she turned her eyes appraisingly towards the princesses.

She hesitated as she looked for a few long moments at Little Luna, and then she asked finally: "Art thou sure thou art alright? I would understand if thou wert angry with us. And if thou wanted to drop a large rock upon Nightmare Moon's head, I could certainly arrange it."

Little Luna only shook her head, reaching up and rubbing at the side of her neck as she said softly: "No, it's... fine." She stopped, looking slowly over the other ponies: Fluttershy was watching almost meekly, and Twilight Sparkle was gazing at her with a small, supportive smile, while Rarity was lecturing Rainbow Dash and Applejack on making sure the cups were clean as Pinkie Pie went about her own business mixing up colorful beverages.

The Princess of the Night smiled a little more after this, and Luna Brynhild understood why only all too well: it was that sense of normalcy, of being accepted for who you were that she guessed Little Luna still must crave, even after all the years that had passed. After all, in spite of all the positives of this layer, how slow they were to age, to mature, probably meant that changes came just as slowly, whether they were positive or negative... although negative always tended to come much faster than positive ever did.

"I did... a few years ago, I did attempt to make contact with Nightmare Moon..." Little Luna said softly, and then she smiled faintly and touched her own breast. "With the voice inside of me. And it... I discovered I was not nearly as strong as you are, Brynhild. She scared me. She scared me, because for all the ways she was different, and evil, and... wrong, she was also..."

"Thyself." Brynhild said softly, and Little Luna nodded a few times. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare said gently: "Aye, I understand this very well. But how does thou feel now? I fear more the consequences of what my own awful shadow has done to thee..."

"No, I... I feel fine. I feel less like part of me was torn out and more like... I don't know how to describe it." Little Luna smiled faintly and shook her head, then she reached up and rubbed reflexively at her neck. "Like... an infection was weakened? But if Nightmare Moon is a part of me, I know she can't simply be destroyed, or wiped out... but maybe that part can be... healed."

"Aye, they used to use leeches to heal poisoning of the blood and treat other ailments." Brynhild said blandly, and Scrivener sighed as several ponies winced. "I suppose that is all Nightmare Moon is. A great, fat, spiritual leech. She is certainly slug-like enough."

Morgan and Scrivener both looked flatly at Luna Brynhild, who sniffed disdainfully, and there was awkward silence for a few moments before Little Luna ventured: "How did... Nightmare Moon become... free, though? Yours must be very different from mine..."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Nightmare Moon is a Deathless, and her spirit and consciousness still seems to reside within my body... and I see from thy expression thou understands what that is, Nice Celestia." Luna said with a pointed look at the rainbow maned mare, as the Princess of the Sun shifted uncomfortably. "I am not going to have to make it hoof party in thy face's house again, am I?"

"No, Brynhild. I'm just... surprised." Celestia said delicately, and then she smiled a little over at Twilight Sparkle when the purple mare looked at her curiously. "A Deathless is very similar to a Lich. It means Nightmare Moon cannot be destroyed, unless Luna Brynhild herself is destroyed."

The soulstone-horned mare grunted and nodded a few times, saying mildly: "'Tis a good enough explanation without wasting our time nattering on about it. In any event, she is supposed to serve me without question, but I fear that she still seems to be most interested in her own strange agendas."

"I think she wants to help, to be honest. The problem is that Nightmare Moon's idea of help isn't always very... helpful." Scrivener Blooms said moodily, nodding meditatively before he glanced over at Twilight Morgan. "It's probably your fault. Mostly because I'm preempting Luna... I mean, Brynhild saying it's got to be my fault."

Twilight Morgan shook her head with a slight smile, then glanced across at the unicorn version of herself as the still-so-innocent purple mare looked back at her silently for a few moments, drawing her eyes slowly along the Lich. Morgan shifted awkwardly, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly as she reached up and unconsciously touched her face where the stitching was over the Lich's body, before she asked quietly: "And you're... you're really tied to Luna and Scrivener, huh?"

Twilight Morgan nodded as the other ponies returned to the table to pass out drinks, and there was silence for a few moments as the group settled and then sipped at their drinks. Scrivener ended up with some... sugar tasting monstrosity, but it wasn't the worst thing he'd ever had... really, it had a nice aftertaste. He was just afraid that he and Luna were going to end up jittery from a sugar high while they were trying to take down the Gatekeeper, which would be awkward.

"Maybe you could tell us who this contact is you're waiting for, just to avoid any misunderstandings." Princess Celestia suggested as she lowered her teacup, and Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms traded grumpy looks, which earned a curious look from several of the other ponies.

"I fear that only makes me desire not to reveal her identity at all. 'Twould be wonderful if there was a misunderstanding..." Luna stopped, then grumbled moodily: "Well, if we did not think that she would not simply... nay, I would rather not get into that. Fear not, I have no doubt she will simply... appear when she desires to appear. But if thou art curious, her name is Hel, the Goddess of Helheim. We have been forced to ask for her aid against... a particularly pernicious enemy."

Now they were getting stares of disbelief, before Rainbow Dash laughed uneasily and said slowly: "You're kidding, right? I mean... you mean Hell, right? Last time I checked, you guys said you were Valkyries, and they guard Heaven or something, right?"

"It is very complicated, but... I promise we will return one day and explain it all to thee." Luna hesitated, then looked slowly over the group, saying quietly: "But if I may make one suggestion... thy friends, thy family, if all of thee truly care about them... then this may sound strange, but do not allow them to die. There is... there is a flaw in the chain of souls at the moment."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Celestia said quietly: "And you're asking for the apparent ruler of the underworld to help with this."

"Believe me. Our only other choice in the matter was even worse than Hel. Hel, at least, is..." Luna grimaced, not wanting to defend or discuss the strange, gleeful goddess unless absolutely necessary. "Hel has her reasons. Perhaps chief amongst them is the fact that our enemies may be attempting to siphon up souls that would otherwise go to Helheim. The energy that souls provide is extremely important to the other realms."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle asked worriedly: "How long has this been going on for? And what are you fighting?"

"Not long, and yet it feels like years. And we have been fighting... I cannot describe them." Luna Brynhild hesitated, then asked uneasily: "Hast thy world been visited by creatures known as 'Pious?' They are alien, extremely distinct..."

Princess Celestia and Little Luna traded looks, then shook their heads as Twilight Sparkle said hesitantly: "The only 'pious' I've ever heard of are the monks from eastern Equestria..."

"Those are not the pious I speak of. Their order is silly. They wear scarves sewn with meditations and stand upon their heads to pray." Brynhild smiled in relief all the same, and then she nodded a few times before saying gently: "If thou ever sees the Pious, they will come to thee, and ask for sanctuary. Thou must not give it to them. Thou must deny them, and do whatever thou must to force them out of thy nation."

Princess Celestia frowned uneasily, and Little Luna shifted before simply nodding once. Her older sibling looked at her worriedly, but Little Luna shook her head and said softly: "I trust Brynhild. If she says they cannot be trusted, then I shall not trust them."

The Princess of the Sun hesitated only a moment longer before she nodded slowly as well, saying softly: "You're right. She's already saved us from many powerful enemies in the past."

Twilight Sparkle smiled a little at this, and then turned her eyes back towards Morgan, studying her again. Morgan gazed back at her, and then Twilight Sparkle asked softly, seemingly without even realizing she was speaking: "I wonder how it feels..."

"It just is." Morgan smiled a little, and Twilight Sparkle blushed in surprise before bowing her head forwards embarrassedly, and the Lich simply shrugged before adding hesitantly: "Sometimes... it does feel good, though. I won't lie, and pretend that being undead is so morally wrong, so awful and terrible a fate there's no good to be found in it... few things are like that. I wouldn't want to change who I am now, because... I'm strong, and I'm connected to the two ponies I love most in all the world."

There were a few shifts at this, and Twilight Morgan smiled a little as she glanced softly over at Luna and Scrivener, even as she said: "Sorry. I know it's a little weird... probably a lot weird when you consider what I am on top of all that."

Scrivener smiled and shrugged easily, and Luna Brynhild grunted as Twilight Sparkle gazed over the three... almost with jealousy, she thought. Then the violet mare suddenly shifted backwards and cleared her throat, rubbing violently at her cheek before she mumbled: "Just... excuse me for a moment, I think I just need..."

She stumbled out of her seat, heading to the door... then yelped and was knocked flat on her flank when they were shoved violently open. And Luna scowled horribly as a construct of ice strode in, the bovine head of the frost puppet grinning widely before Hel said cheerfully: "Isn't this the cutest thing ever? It's like when you walk into the toy store, and all the different versions of the superhero toys are lined up side-by-side! This one's a pirate, and this one's a ninja, and this one's an intergalactic space warrior, but the kicker is they're all different versions of the same dude!"

Brynhild scowled as Freya sighed tiredly, while the princesses and the ponies were only staring in disbelief. Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, was still sitting back on her rump, gaping up at Hel before the ice puppet grinned as she leaned forwards, saying kindly: "Get out of my way now, dear. Whenever little kitties tried to do that whole squirmy thing around my feet, I always made it a point to kick 'em."

Then, before Luna could say anything, Hel looked up and became more serious, adding calmly: "But enough fun and games. Sorry to interrupt, kiddies, but Hecate and Nightmare Moon are out and waiting for us by a little makeshift portal I threw together. We have a gate to break."

Luna Brynhild sighed, but she stood all the same and nodded. Freya, Scrivener, and Morgan did the same... and a moment later, so did the princesses, Little Luna saying quietly but firmly: "Please. Allow us to help you. Maybe we can't go with you, but we can put our magic towards opening the portal for you."

Brynhild frowned a bit, then looked uneasily over at Hel, but the ice goddess only shrugged and smiled, gesturing back at the soulstone-horned mare. So after a moment, Luna Brynhild nodded and gave a small smile to her twinned self... but at the same time, felt a strange stirring of guilt, like she was encouraging Little Luna to follow her down this slippery slope into the endless depths of darkness lurking below.


	66. Gate-Crashers

Chapter Sixty Three: Gate-Crashers

~BlackRoseRaven

Hel stood calmly, overseeing the completion of the portal: stone obelisks had been set up in a ring around a tall arch of metal that was being reinforced by Hecate and Freya, while Luna Brynhild etched runes and Scrivener Blooms filled the hollow obelisks with corruption on Hel's orders.

Princess Celestia was looking at Hecate uneasily, studying her silently, and Twilight Sparkle was sitting with Twilight Morgan. The purple unicorn had a much easier time with her own twinned self, looking over the Lich not with the fear Morgan was used to seeing in other Twilights, but rather fascination... although the touching here and there was starting to get a bit awkward.

Finally, Morgan cleared her throat when Twilight Sparkle rubbed at the stitches on her cheek for the dozenth time, and the unicorn blushed and withdrew before mumbling: "I... sorry. It's just that... well, by our standards, I guess I'm still so young, and... really, you're not that much older than me... and yet at the same time, you are. You're older, wiser, so much more powerful and in control of yourself... and to handle being a Lich like this, you must have amazing self-control..."

"Not as much as you'd think." Twilight Morgan mumbled after a moment, rubbing at the back of her head and thinking about how hard it was to summon up Kismet's bell still... not to mention how often she ended up lashing out when pushed too hard. And then she closed her eyes, feeling her stomach twist, seeing a flash in her mind of the Great Reaper being pulled down into the vortex...

She shivered a little, then opened her eyes when she sensed Twilight Sparkle looking at her worriedly, and the Lich gave a small, reassuring smile as she said softly: "It's okay. I just... thought of an old friend who... we lost recently."

Twilight Sparkle nodded after a moment, and there was awkward quiet as the two looked around the small courtyard they were setting up in. It was relatively private, but there were plenty of ponies clustering in the windows above to watch what was going on, and a few ponies peering out of the ajar doors. Then Twilight Morgan looked in surprise at her twinned self as the unicorn of this layer asked quietly: "So is this... is this what I'm going to become one day?"

The Lich frowned, and Twilight Sparkle looked back with a small smile before she shook her head, saying softly: "I don't mean that in a bad way. I just... you're me, and I'm you, right? And I had wings once... you know, before Celestia had to... had to calm me down, because I just couldn't handle it. I was almost named a Princess of Equestria myself... how silly is that?"

Morgan softened a little, and then she shook her head and said softly: "We make our own choices, Twilight Sparkle. I'm me because... because of the path I walked, and the world I lived in. I think it's easy for people to forget that. Even if we start out the same, our life experiences are going to make us very different."

The two Twilights studied each other for a few moments, and then the Lich finally gave a quiet laugh as she looked down and murmured: "But no matter what happens... be happy, and be proud of who you are. Don't let other ponies make you feel any different, don't... stop doing what you want to do, simply because some other pony tells you that it's stupid, or you're following the wrong path, or you're wasting your time. Do what you have to do for yourself."

Twilight Sparkle nodded a little, looking silently up at the Lich, and Twilight Morgan gazed back. Then she tilted her head as the unicorn began to speak... but they were interrupted when Hel swept forwards beside them, reaching an icy hand down to wrap around the neck of either pony as the goddess said kindly: "Well isn't that sweet? Now come on, you two! No time to dillydally, portal's ready and the deader of you two needs to get ready to get going!"

The Lich grimaced a little up at Hel, but the goddess only grinned and shrugged easily, saying mildly: "Hey, I just call 'em as I see 'em. It's not my fault you're starting to wear out that body a little. Try and keep it in good shape for what's coming next though, will you? I made that to last the long term, and believe-you-me, you're not gonna want to be out of commission these next few days."

Twilight Morgan looked uneasily up at the dark goddess, hearing something beneath her words, but then she was shoved quickly forwards as Freya and Hecate both stepped back from the arch and traded brief nods. Nightmare Moon, meanwhile, was again lurking around the edge of the group with a smile on her face, but Luna Brynhild did her best to ignore her as she asked Hel over her shoulder: "So this portal will take us into Asgard without alerting the Pious?"

"And what about their Cenobium? The Pious must use it as a stronghold and a barracks, with it positioned right outside the Gates. Will we have to deal with them as well?" Freya asked calmly, and Hel smiled even as she huffed a little.

"Now come on, Valkyrie, as if I'd let you walk into an ambush! Even if you'd like that, you sick, sick little murderers." Hel glanced over at Nightmare Moon, saying easily: "I'll take the Ugly Duckling here, and me and her should be enough of a tag-team to distract the Cenobium. But watch yourselves, boys and girls. If the Gatekeeper starts taking a walloping, the Light is doubtlessly going to try and reinforce him. You'll want to kill him and drop that bomb right quick before you have to deal with a whole army of Pious trying to bop you on the head."

Brynhild and Freya both looked moodily at Hel, and the princesses seemed to pick up on this, frowning themselves. But Hecate only sighed and rolled her eyes, looking distastefully over her shoulder at the ponies who were awkwardly sitting back and just staring at what was going on: Twilight's friends, none of them who seemed to quite know what to do at the moment. "Counting on other people again. Great."

"You have some serious problems, cupcake. And that's coming from me." Hel said mildly, and then she gestured quickly at the ponies, waving her arms a little and saying hurriedly: "But come on, come on, before the Pious suspect something! He Of Many Countless Faces might not be around, but those Cardinals are creepy bastards. I can't hide my presence here forever."

Luna Brynhild nodded with a grunt, and Princess Celestia rose her head before saying softly: "Then in that case, let me just wish you all the best of luck. If we can ever help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"And come back! We barely got to speak at all this time, you owe us all kinds of stories." Little Luna added with a smile, although the worries in her eyes that made it clear she was asking them to come back for a different reason.

Brynhild nodded firmly, even if she was afraid it was a promise she wouldn't be able to keep, and then she took a breath before facing slowly forwards, raising her head proudly and murmuring: "We shall. We shall do all in our power to return here... and thou shall never be forgotten as our friends and benefactors. But Hel... let us dally no longer. We are ready."

"You're far from ready, Brynhild. But I know you'll get the job done anyway." Hel said gently, and then she flicked a wrist towards the tall metal archway, electricity sparking along the frame as the goddess said calmly: "You ponies are pretty good at mimicking magic charges, thanks to those fancy horns of yours. But today, I want each of you to reach deep down inside yourselves and just pump all the energy you got into this archway, don't go trying to match this or adjust that. Just give it everything you've got. I'll do the rest."

Luna Brynhild nodded sharply, and behind her, Little Luna quickly parroted the twinned mare she so adored. Freya and Hecate both looked up calmly as Princess Celestia automatically looked at these versions of herself, silently studying the strange, mechanical goddess that all the same had her features, in spite of how twisted and synthetic she seemed.

Twilight Sparkle began to step forwards, but Morgan gently caught her, saying softly: "Stay back. Rifts can pull ponies in. The last thing you want is to get tangled up in this mess with us."

"I... okay." Twilight Sparkle nodded a little, shifting awkwardly before she looked over her shoulder at her friends, and they smiled at her, reassured her... and yet for a moment, Twilight Sparkle shifted, not moving, neither drawing forwards nor stepping back. And Morgan understood that all too well as she softened and looked over her shoulder: the feeling of being caught between two worlds, of not wanting to give up everyone you had... but at the same time, wanting to move onwards to something new, that you might have secretly longed for all your life...

The Lich gazed towards Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild for a moment, then shook her head out and faced the archway again as Hel's ice puppet leisurely strode over to it, then ducked through the upside-down U of metal before spinning around and grinning as she reached out and seized into the metal arch, energy beginning to spark up and down it as she shouted: "Let 'er rip, ponies!"

Brynhild, Freya, Celestia, Little Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Morgan, and Hecate all focused forwards, horns glowing brightly as they poured their magic – untamed, little more than raw energy – into the steel archway. As they did so, the metal was suffused with a bright glow, energy thrumming louder and brighter around the frame before the goddess shouted gleefully: "Yeah, yeah! Come on, more, you almost got it! Are you horses or are you hacks, now come on, let's go go go!"

The glow around the gate built higher and higher as Twilight Sparkle's eyes snapped open, glowing with energy, and Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth as he dropped his head forwards, pouring his strength towards both Luna and Morgan and feeding them extra energy, letting them increase the flow of raw power into the archway. Freya bared her teeth as she leaned further forwards, her whole body seeming to burn with energy as Princess Celestia and Little Luna both winced, but gamely gave everything they had, although they were shocked by the raw power being exuded by even their own world's Twilight Sparkle...

And then there was a flash, and a moment later, a swirling rift of wild colors ripped open inside the archway, and the ponies were knocked staggering by magical recoil even as Hel shouted from the other side of the portal, where her puppet had almost fused with the metal arch: "Go, go, go, before the cookie crumbles and the Pious start attacking! Hurry up, let's all get going!"

Nightmare Moon was the first to charge, heading into the rift and vanishing in a spark of light... and Luna Brynhild snarled like this was a personal offense, bolting after the passion entity with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Morgan both hurrying after the mare on instinct.

Freya was next, and Hecate ran into the portal last, even as Twilight Sparkle staggered forwards, staring at the portal, her eyes pits of white light, wide and seeing both nothing and everything at once... before she blinked in surprise, the sense returning to her when a hoof seized her shoulder and Little Luna pulled her back, saying quietly: "I desire to as well. But it is not our battlefield, Twilight Sparkle. We both still have much growing up to do."

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly, then looked up in surprise as the portal sparked out of existence, Hel's ice puppet grinning at them for a moment from where it had melted into the now distorted, burnt and bent metal archway. "Good kids. Maybe there's hope for all of you after all."

Hel laughed... and then her ice puppet shattered apart in a hail of frosty fragments and a gush of water, splattering down over the ground in a sopping puddle. But deep inside her sanctuary, Hel only grinned, seated comfortably in her cradle as she flicked a hand easily at one of the many screens around her mighty throne, her other hand toying easily with a small, spherical metal case containing Celestia's eye. "Oh yes... now... I think four should do it..."

A single finger stroked against one screen as she cast the spell with the ease of long practice... and in the field of Asgard, in front of the enormous Gates of Heaven that barred the path forwards, four bursts of blue mist seemed to vomit up from the ground itself, twisting sinuously back and forth around the cluster of stupefied ponies before solidifying into four bovine puppets that all grinned widely and stretched slowly, saying easily in echoing synchronization: "Don't waste your time, bakers: everyone knows that you gotta get a head start if you want to please the crowd."

"Do not lecture us, goddess... damnation, my whole body hurts from thy damnable portal, I feel as if I have been turned inside out..." Luna Brynhild growled in irritation, slowly straightening before she glared over at Celestia Freya, who was already on her hooves and looking coldly back and forth. "How art thou standing? How art thou... damn thy stupid showing off, Freya!"

"I'm not showing off. I ache, too... but it must be worse for you because of your connection to Scrivener and Twilight." the ivory mare replied quietly, before she closed her eyes and almost hesitantly pushed a hoof into the earth, before shivering once. "It's been a long time since I've tried to speak to the world... but I can hear it now, Luna. It's afraid. It's afraid of what the Pious have done, and it's afraid of what the Pious are going to do. We have to put a stop to this Gatekeeper, and quickly."

"But where is it?" Luna muttered, looking uneasily back and forth at the empty fields in front of them, while Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle slowly picked their aching bodies up and glanced to their sides, then behind them: but all they could see was the enormous Cenobium of the Pious in the distance, and even this didn't seem to be in a flurry of activity...

Meanwhile, Luna's eyes had locked on the gates of Heaven, as Hecate stepped slowly forwards and glared with disgust over the construction: nothing but massive layers of white metal, reinforced multiple times over with heavy plating, crisscrossing girders, and cylindrical bars and chains. The hinges were massive and made from ornate gold, as were the huge clasps down the center of the swinging gates, which seemed to glow brightly against the backdrop of ivory steel.

"What a waste of materials and magic." Hecate said contemptibly, and then she looked back and forth before starting forwards, saying coldly: "I'll set up the explosive. It's a focused blast, but we're going to have to set up a barrier after retreating to a safe distance all the same. You will not want to get caught up in even the edge of this-"

Something massive smashed down into the ground in front of Hecate, and she had just enough time to look up in surprise before a huge, stone-armored hand slapped her away like a toy, sending the mechanical goddess crashing to the ground on her back and skidding violently over the field until she slammed her claws down and caught herself. Then she looked up, staring in disbelief at the titanic Gatekeeper that had literally dropped from the sky as Luna Brynhild gaped and Celestia Freya set herself, her body beginning to glow with energy.

It was bipedal, and as it stood from the kneel it had landed in, it loomed over them at fifty, maybe sixty feet of height. It looked like stone given life, and there was a strange, long-limbed litheness to the awful thing: from its oval, elongated head to its rounded limbs and narrow body, it was like it had been sculpted in the image of something delicate and narrow that had been refined into a weapon of war.

But in spite of its thin stone frame, it was easily holding the pole of a massive battle axe in one stone gauntlet: the pole was almost as long as its body as it stood calmly and rested this against the ground, and the blade was a monstrous double-fan of polished white stone. Its other stone hand flexed slowly before it reached behind itself and pulled a large, rounded shield with an emblem she didn't recognize over its face: something like a horseshoe encompassing a circle.

It half-rose the shield in front of itself as it let the battle axe fall back behind it like a spear, slowly dropping into a relaxed battle position, and Luna Brynhild grinned widely before she snapped her horn forwards, _Prúðbikkja_ bursting out of her mane in a flare of blue flame as she set herself. "And thou dares to challenge us?"

Scrivener Blooms flexed his Talons as he stepped forwards, anchoring them into the ground and feeling veins of mire spreading through the earth around him, as Twilight Sparkle rose her own head proudly, a curtain of black smoke twisting up through the air behind her, hovering ominously for a moment before tearing itself apart and leaving behind the enormous, obsidian bell.

Hecate snarled as she yanked herself up to her metal hooves, her body sparking with electricity as she yanked Lucy off her waist and dropped the spiked ball to the ground, flexing her claws slowly as she growled: "This pathetic construct is the Gatekeeper? This is what you're so afraid of?"

"Hel's already left with Nightmare Moon. But I agree all the same, Hecate. No matter how larger or powerful this automaton is, it's also nothing but a foal's toy soldier." Celestia said coldly, Tyrfing gleaming on her back as her three short swords drew themselves, floating in ready positions around her. "Let's tear it apart, then destroy those Gates. We've left Heaven languishing in the grips of the Pious for far too long now."

The Gatekeeper rose its oval head: it was wearing only a heavy helm of white, polished stone, and the only defining features of its face were the empty black pits it had for eyes. It leaned forwards slightly, the heavy stone plates armoring its body shifting slightly, letting them glimpse strange veins of black that ran through its joints and where the featureless armor thinned, every now and then a surge of light seeming to travel along this as if beneath stone was living darkness that was being forced to bend to and protect the ideals of the Light.

"Test the strength of the stone: if we can't break it, we'll lever the plates of armor off its body." Celestia said calmly, and Luna grunted before she began to lean forwards... and looked up almost too late as the Gatekeeper moved with sudden speed, swinging its long axe around in a heavy chop that she barely managed to fling herself out of the way of.

The axe cut into the ground between Luna and Celestia with enough force to send a shockwave through the earth, and the sapphire mare snarled before she and the ivory mare leapt forwards at almost the same time, fearlessly charging towards the goliath. And, moving slowly and calmly, the giant straightened and yanked its huge axe back and free before making a wide, low sweep with the huge polearm, again moving into the attack with surprising speed.

But Celestia calmly leapt upwards, flapping her wings hard as her body burst into golden flames. Luna Brynhild, meanwhile, grinned widely as she put on an additional burst of speed, then dropped low and went into a slide on her side, dropping her spear to cradle it in one foreleg as the other went out to balance her.

The axe passed literally inches just above her head, whickering through the air, and the moment its shadow was past, Luna sprung upwards and flapped her wings hard as she focused all her strength and magic into flinging her spear with a roar, the weapon shooting through the air to slam home into one eyesocket of the goliath. The monster's head snapped backwards as black ooze burst from the socket, before Celestia shot forwards and slammed bodily into one stone shoulder, sending cracks ripping through the plating as it was knocked off balance and back into the very gates it protected.

The whole structure rattled, and Luna shouted to Scrivener Blooms as he and Twilight rushed forwards, the stallion grimacing before he skidded to a stop and slammed his Talons into the ground. Immediately, a line of black mire tore forwards through the earth before a thick spike of crystallized ooze shot up out of it, and without hesitation, Twilight Sparkle snapped her horn outwards, yanking this immense needle free from the ground and launching it straight at the giant.

But the Gatekeeper managed to half-raise its shield, and the needle shattered against this, only managing to knock a single large crack in the stone before the Gatekeeper retaliated with a vicious chop of its massive axe, and Scrivener barely managed to fling himself out of the way with a wince, cursing as he was pelted by a wave of gravel and dirt.

Then his eyes widened as the Gatekeeper swept the huge battle axe to the side, and the stallion winced before flinging himself into the air when Luna shouted the order at him, not even realizing what he was doing until he swept his Talons forwards just as the blade slammed into him. He cursed in pain, then his eyes bulged in horror as he realized his metal claws had managed to find purchase in the stone weapon and he was actually being yanked along with the immense polearm, the world whipping by as the Gatekeeper swept the axe upwards before the stallion realized stupidly he was almost right above the goliath's head and it was looking up at him.

And more because Luna was shouting at him than anything else, the earth pony kicked as hard as he could off the blade while tearing his claws free, launching himself straight at the face of the titan with a snarl of desperation and disbelief at what he was doing as he aimed himself for the spear sticking out of its eyesocket.

His claws seized into this, and both his momentum and strength shoved it down and forwards into the monster's eye: and although the gigantic construct didn't cry out, its head still jerked backwards in very clear pain, and Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth as he bore forwards, body flexing as he forced himself to push the weapon deeper as he felt _Prúðbikkja_ thrumming with power in his grip.

"Go, Scrivy!" Luna called as she shot up into the air, her horn glowing and yanking Sting Mk. III off her back so she could catch it in one hoof as the lever on the side snapped forwards and the runes sparked into life over the barrel. And the sapphire mare grinned widely as she flew up higher, cutting the distance between herself and Scrivener Blooms further, even if adrenaline and perhaps the raw energies of Asgard were both giving them a little more time apart than they would normally be able to spend before the pain kicked in.

She took aim with the rifle as the colossus slammed its axe down into the ground to free its hand, reaching up for the stallion forcing the spear deeper into its blackly-bleeding socket... and then Luna pulled the trigger, the recoil of the gun knocking her backwards through the air with a wince as the bullet slammed home into the other eye of the Gatekeeper, the creature's head jerking to the side as Luna shouted: "Up here, wretched cur! I fear no beast, no demon, no toy of false gods! I am here!"

She pulled the trigger again, knocking herself off balance from the magical recoil as she sent another round hammering into the goliath, and its head twisted to the side as it grabbed at Luna. The mare was able to quickly flap her wings and fly upwards, however, the large hand of the creature just sweeping past before she fired another round at the goliath, but this only struck the stone helm it was wearing, the round ricocheting off to the side.

The goliath grabbed at her again as Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth before concentrating his energies into the spear, and to his shock, he felt it pulse with energy before both he and the polearm were blown backwards as the alicorn speartip unleashed a massive surge of energy directly into the Gatekeeper's eye.

The monster's head snapped back as it grabbed at its own features with both hands, as Scrivener plummeted backwards through the air in a hail of black muck, followed down by several broken fragments of stone as he flailed helplessly before he felt himself slowing down, something catching him and lowering him smoothly to the ground. He managed to flip his body before hitting the ground, catching himself and shooting Twilight a quick look: thanking her and synchronizing with her at the same time, the Lich nodding sharply to him as above, Luna blasted a fourth round into the goliath's stony head.

But this time, it reacted violently, suddenly swinging a hand down and nearly crushing both Twilight and Scrivener as they were forced to fling themselves backwards, as the other arm lashed its shield viciously outwards, swatting Luna backwards and sending her hurtling through the air with a hiss of pain, clutching Sting Mk. III as tightly as she could before she managed to regain her balance-

Its hand swung down, catching her in a lucky slap, and she was knocked from the air like a meteor to crash headlong into the soft earth, crying out in agony as she felt one of her wings bend painfully, along with the far-more intense feeling of what felt like half of her ribs breaking. She shivered, then glared over her shoulder, blood leaking out of her nose and mouth as she looked up at the stone titan as it loomed forwards for a moment, more than half its stony face cracked and broken and leaking black sludge, its eyesockets widened into gaping, awful pits of dark blood.

Then the monster leaned backwards, its hand reaching back and seizing the pole of its enormous axe as it stood up, raising its weapon high even as Luna struggled to raise her gun and Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle both began to pick themselves up from their own stunned heaps, as Scrivener drooled black blood and Twilight felt a strange tinkling sensation inside her chest from the damage Luna had taken. And the sapphire mare gritted her teeth as the stone blade of the huge axe gleamed before it chopped down towards her...

She was saved by a golden meteor that slammed into the blade of the huge weapon, knocking it to the side even as it swung down. It slammed down into the earth as the giant almost overbalanced, half-falling to one knee as the shockwaves that passed through the field knocked the three stunned ponies on the ground rolling and bouncing away from the huge blade, as the golden fireball shot up into the air even as it shed the coating of energy, Celestia emerging from within the shell of flames with a snarl as she shouted: "Now!"

And Luna looked up in dumb surprise as Lucy snapped out and wrapped several times around the neck of the immense polearm before it pulled taut, Hecate tightly gripping the chain and twining it around both her metallic arms as she half-ordered sharply: "Target the neck, not the blade!"

But Celestia was already moving, flapping her wings hard to launch herself upwards before flipping and corkscrewing her body as she dropped, her form bursting into golden flames as she folded her wings tightly in against her side and fell, becoming a burning comet of light that streaked down from the sky and smashed through the pole of the huge axe just beneath where Lucy had wrapped around the neck of the weapon. The huge blade jilted to the side, but didn't tear loose from the earth as Celestia hit the ground with a thunderous bang on all four hooves, her body flexing powerfully before she launched off the field in a burst of golden flames and slammed right into the face of the kneeling, half-fallen goliath to kick viciously off it, knocking its head back and shattering away more plates of stone in a burst of black sludge and aureate flame.

The colossus dropped the pole, grabbing at its broken, shattered face with one hand as it leaned heavily on its shield, clearly stunned, and Hecate's eyes narrowed before electricity shocked along her body and she leaned forwards into a run, keeping the chain taut before she leapt suddenly forwards, the pistons along her legs pumping as the boosters hidden in her hooves roared into life.

She streaked forwards through the air as she yanked viciously on Lucy's chain, adding mechanical strength to her impressive momentum, and the enormous axe blade was torn free from the ground, slinging the huge stone head viciously straight at the giant. The monster didn't even have time to look up before the massive blade of its own weapon slammed into its chest, sending cracks ripping through its stony frame as it was knocked backwards into the Gates of Heaven with a resounding crash.

The giant fell limp as Hecate dropped to the ground and yanked Lucy back, tearing the weapon free in a hail of splinters as Luna picked herself up and Twilight looked simply incredulous as she slowly shook herself out, her bell floating silently up from where it had fallen... and then one of the Gatekeeper's hands reached up and seized into the body of the axe blade buried in its chest, pulling uselessly at it. It refused to move, and the goliath simply looked down for a moment before almost calmly climbing back to its feet, as Celestia landed beside Luna and said coldly: "We'll have to tear it down piece-by-piece."

"Very well." Luna said calmly, flicking the cylinder of her enormous gun open before her horn glowed, yanking several bullets free from the belt of her holster and slamming them into place in the gun. Then she slammed it closed before her instincts hissed at her, and the sapphire mare's eyes flicked to the side as she added sharply: "Flank!"

Without hesitation, Celestia spun to the side, meeting a Whistler that appeared in a burst of smoke with a vicious sideways sweep of her hooked and sawtooth blades, and the monster howled in misery as it was caught against the swords before Celestia pulled viciously in either direction as she slashed outwards, and the assassin was torn into multiple pieces in a hail of blood.

Luna, meanwhile, had buried her bayonet into the throat of another Whistler, which was gargling weakly as it clutched the barrel of her gun with one hand and stabbed fruitlessly at her with the knife in its other. Luna only looked at it contemptibly, her eyes drawing down and over the lightweight, hardened leather armor these Whistlers were dressed in before she said disgustedly: "Just as Hel said. Is the damnable goddess ever wrong?"

With that, the sapphire mare tore to the side as she lashed her horn down, blasting the Whistler backwards into a broken heap before her eyes flicked up to watch as half a dozen more Whistlers appeared around the Gatekeeper. The giant itself barely seemed to notice the reinforcements, stepping forwards and raising its shield slowly in front of its broken chest as black ooze pulsed and rippled in the cracks in the stony armor protecting it.

Scrivener and Twilight both hurriedly withdrew to fall into battle line with Luna and Celestia, as Hecate only stood fearlessly at the head of the group, spreading her arms wide and clutching her spiked ball in one large claw as she shouted fearlessly: "Magic is nothing compared to the might of my machinery! Fight me, toy soldier!"

The Gatekeeper seemed to glare down at Hecate, then it suddenly leaned forwards and slammed its fist straight down towards the mechanical mare, but the mechanical goddess only grinned as her body sparked with electricity and she launched herself skywards over the attack, the boosters in her metal hooves kicking in again and blasts of flame sending her rocketing almost straight up as she hurled the spiked ball viciously into the already-shattered stone face of the goliath.

It smashed through one of the remaining solid plates of stone over its features, sending up a burst of black ooze: but this time, even as the giant's head was knocked backwards, one of its hands swung upwards and seized Hecate, beginning to crush viciously down on her. At the same time, two Whistlers vanished as the other four ran forwards, teeth grinning and knives gleaming in the fin-like grips of the imitation ponies.

They lunged towards the ponies on the battlefield as above, the Whistlers that had vanished reappeared on either side of Hecate as she struggled in the grips of the colossus, her eyes widening before she shouted in frustration more than pain when they stabbed their knives down into her collar, beginning to slowly wedge it open to try and remove her head from her body. She snarled in frustration, her horn glowing brightly before it unleashed a powerful pulse of electricity, but it only made the Whistlers to either side of her flinch and then start to hack wildly at her features and horn.

Metal was scratched and flesh was cut, blue-tinged blood leaking from thin wounds as she yanked her head back and forth, even as cables were hacked away from her mane. And the Whistlers went from snarling to laughing at her, mocking her as they cut and sliced, and the grip of the Gatekeeper tightened, bearing down with enough pressure to warp her metal body...

Below, Luna flung a Whistler's corpse to the side before aiming upwards with Sting Mk. III, yanking the lever to the 'off' position with telekinesis before she fired several rounds in quick succession. One went wild, and one ricocheted off the hand of the beast, but the last tore into the head of a Whistler and knocked it flopping off the hand of the giant with a scream.

The other looked up with a snarl, distracted... and a chain of lightning snapped up, wrapping tightly around the monster's body before it was yanked straight down onto Hecate's horn, the monster screaming and flailing helplessly for a moment before it all but exploded as Hecate roared and arched her back. The pulse of raw magic loosened the Gatekeeper's grip, and the mechanical goddess snarled as she shoved backwards with her elbows and upper back, while bringing her legs up and kicking them savagely out into the giant's fingers.

The Gatekeeper began to crush down on her all the same, and then Hecate grinned coldly before the boosters in her metal hooves roared into life, jets of flame melting stone into putty before she kicked viciously outwards, and the Gatekeeper's hand was knocked open as several of its elongated stone fingers were blown off in a hail of dark muck.

Hecate streaked backwards like a metal comet, leaving a tail of fire behind her before she smashed bodily down into the ground and skidded backwards, leaving a trench through the field even as her boosters flared off. She bounced once, heavy steel frame flipping awkwardly, but then managed to slam one metal fist down and drop herself into a kneel, looking up with a snarl on her bloody and bruised features.

Celestia's swords whickered out, and another Whistler fell in a broken heap, Twilight Sparkle looking up with her teeth grit and Scrivener Blooms ripping _Prúðbikkja _out of the last corpse before he tossed the weapon back to Luna, and she caught it with only a glance upwards before her eyes widened as she stared past her spear and at the gathering motes of light in the sky. "Celestia!"

"Incoming!" Celestia shouted, and Hecate glanced up with a snarl even as bright light began to shine through the field, Scrivener Blooms slamming his Talons into the ground, a wall of mire erupting out of the grasses and curving itself into a shield the stallion was able to hide behind as arrows of light pelted the field around them.

Twilight Sparkle took cover behind her bell, wincing as it reverberated violently, and Luna and Celestia both blocked the rain of purification with barriers of magic. Hecate simply stood in the rain, ignoring the thin blades of light that shattered uselessly against her metal body as she began to stride forwards.

The Gatekeeper picked up the enormous, broken stone pole in its crumbled hand, and as the rain of light energy ended, the giant smashed the pole down, shattering through the shield of mire protecting Scrivener Blooms and squashing him flat into the field with a gargle. Luna stumbled in pain, and Twilight's eyes bulged before the violet mare snarled: thankfully, Scrivener's barrier had absorbed the worst of the damage, but getting clubbed by a forty-foot long pole of stone had still left the stallion stunned and winded.

Celestia drew her horn upwards, transforming her radiant barrier into a golden fireball she then launched in a long arc into the broken features of the Gatekeeper, the explosion knocking its head to the side before a sapphire fireball from Luna smashed into what remained of its cheek and shattered stone into splinters. It brought up its shield to protect itself, and both Celestia and Luna rushed forwards, sensing weakness as Scrivener began to slowly pick himself up.

And then the ghostly melody started: like a hundred flutes all playing in harmony, the sound spilled through the air and invaded the minds and senses of the ponies, Celestia and Luna both staggering to a halt as Hecate grabbed at her head and shook it back and forth, electricity sparking violently over her body. Scrivener Blooms blinked blearily, then stared weakly back and forth as he slumped down to his knees, gasping before he realized with horror there were at least a dozen Whistler copies on either side of the field, and all of them were swaying and emitting that beautiful and awful music that was making his thoughts blur together, his body refuse to work properly, his jaws drooling stupidly open...

Twilight Sparkle looked back and forth, feeling the residual effects from Luna and Scrivener spreading into her mind and dulling her senses, her emotions, but she was able to shrug off the music itself before her eyes widened in horror as several bright spotlights of white began to form around the field, one directly over Scrivener Blooms, another over Hecate. And the Lich shouted a warning to the latter as she leapt towards the former, massive bell moving with her before she swept it upwards as hard as she could as a beam of purification shot down towards Scrivener.

The ray of light slammed into the bell, and Twilight Sparkle set herself, gritting her teeth as beam hammered uselessly into the body of the reaper's instrument, the enormous black bell shivering in midair as purification sparked and streamed around it. And beneath, Scrivener Blooms gaped at the sight of the instrument shielding him before he ran sharply forwards and leapt out, tackling Twilight Sparkle backwards with a yelp before the bell was slammed out of the air by a pulse of power that shot down through the ray of light, the pillar of purification widening and just scraping at Scrivener's hooves before it vanished into motes.

Hecate, meanwhile, had her metallic arms raised, teeth grit as she pushed back against the beam of purification washing down around her: the sheer force of energy was enough to tear loose plates from her mechanical form, but her eyes were glowing and mane writhing like the magic energy was doing little more than exciting her before she suddenly leaned forwards as her horn flashed, the beam bending like liquid and shooting across the field to hammer into the face of the Gatekeeper.

The giant's head snapped back as the ray of white light smashed through what little stone was left and into the dark, gooey abyss beneath, and the Gatekeeper began to topple backwards as black goo turned to ashes and white dust. This spilled out of the Gatekeeper's broken features as it toppled backwards, before its head – helm and all – simply shattered into pieces, an avalanche of ash-stained stone tumbling down as the Gatekeeper's headless body collapsed.

The Whistlers were cut off by the tremendous thud of the giant falling to the ground back against the Gates of Heaven, and Hecate snarled even as the bent beam of light burst apart into motes, shouting furiously: "How is the construct still alive?"

"What?" Luna looked up sharply, then her eyes widened as she realized the mechanical goddess was right: decapitated or not, the colossus was still twitching slowly, shattered hand scraping at the ground as if it was trying to pull itself back up. "Damnation, how do we stop this thing?"

"You don't!" screamed the Whistler's voice as the one apparently controlling the cadre of copies stepped forwards, snarling and gesturing wildly at the others. "Get 'em, boys! Kill the-"

Luna fired a single round into the Whistler's head, knocking it flopping backwards, but this only bought them a moment as the other Whistlers twitched before they all roared and yelled and scrambled forwards, some vanishing in bursts of smoke, others creating illusionary copies of themselves in puffs of smog to further add to the chaos and confusion.

But Celestia immediately leapt forwards past Luna, two of her swords spinning violently around her in devastating cyclones to drive the monsters back as the larger, bludgeoning blade smashed down and crushed a Whistler in front of her into the ground so she could stomp viciously down on its skull, ordering quickly: "Bind the Gatekeeper down! Hecate, set it up!"

Hecate growled at being ordered around, but began to stride forwards all the same before she snarled when a Whistler leapt up onto her back and stabbed a knife down into her collar. She reached up, seizing into the creature and swinging it like a club into another assassin that attempted to lunge at her from the side, then she easily snapped its neck with a flex of one claw before she slung it away.

Luna and Scrivener both ran forwards, Twilight Sparkle falling in beside them as her bell floated ominously behind her. The sapphire mare rose her soulstone horn, the spire glowing brightly before she snapped it forwards and unleashed a blast of blue flames, knocking several Whistlers out of the way as Scrivener Blooms tackled another monster and kicked viciously off it, knocking the fight out of it and keeping up his momentum as he landed back beside Luna and she said sharply: "Scrivy, low! Twilight Sparkle, right!"

The two ponies nodded sharply as they approached the colossus, which was gradually pushing itself back against the Gates of Heaven as dark ooze leaked from its cracked body. But before they could reach it, two Whistlers appeared in bursts of smoke above Twilight and Scrivener Blooms, dropping on top of them and burying their knives into the ponies' backs, and Scrivener howled in pain as Twilight staggered, then snarled and bucked hard forwards, launching the monster over her own head before she blasted it with telekinesis and sent it flying bonelessly into the Gatekeeper's chest.

The other Whistler clung on to Scrivener, cackling as he shook himself violently back and forth before Luna's spear shot out and stabbed through the body of the assassin, hefting it into the air before half-spinning and slamming it straight down into the ground in a bloody, broken mess. It gargled, and then Luna stomped viciously down on it to still the monster, gritting her teeth before she flapped her wings hard and launched herself past Scrivener Blooms as the charcoal stallion breathed hard in and out, dark blood leaking slowly around the silver knife still buried deep in his back before he gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep charging forwards.

Luna curled slowly around through the air to the left side of the giant as Twilight headed to the right, snapping her horn up and sending enormous, hooked vines lashing out of the ground to snag onto the damaged shield and over the limbs of the goliath construct. It shifted and automatically pulled against these, but then was distracted as more vines ripped up on its other side, summoned by Luna Brynhild as Scrivener Blooms dug his own claws deep into the grass, the earth rippling before beginning to rot rapidly away into mire that spread quickly forwards through the field.

The colossus began to sink into this as black mud spread up around its half-kneeling legs, and the Gatekeeper jerked back and forth as the stallion dug his claws deeper into the dark poison, focusing on it and sending thicker strings of dark ooze splashing up over the giant, pulling it down deeper into the brackish bog.

Twilight Sparkle focused, and the vines and ivy clinging to the shield and this side of the giant turned blue and transformed into thick pillars and sheets of ice that spread further over the stone, holding it tightly in place and making it impossible for the giant to pull loose. Then the violet mare's eyes widened as a Whistler appeared behind her... but a moment later, a blade of golden light hammered into the Whistler's head and knocked it flying as Celestia shouted: "Your fight is with me!"

Celestia was dancing back and forth between the jeering Whistlers and their singing knives: but for all their noise and barking and mobbing, they were lucky to so much as hack at Celestia's golden armor, neither insult nor weapon finding purchase as all three of Celestia's swords lashed around her like a whirlwind, a cold smile on her features as her single eye glowed with confidence and terrible, righteous fury.

A Whistler slashed at her, and she hooked its limb with her crescent sword, twisting to yank it off course and sending its knife burying into the chest of another Whistler copy before she savagely tore backwards with the hooked blade, slicing the limb off its body and sending the assassin staggering backwards with a howl of misery.

Others slashed in at her: one Celestia blocked with the bludgeoning blade of _Dómr _as she rammed saw-toothed _Drengr _into the stomach of another Whistler that leapt at her, the creature squealing before she lashed the sword to the side and slung it almost carelessly into two more Whistlers, at the same time smoothly sidestepping a wild tackle and tilting her head to the side, sparks flying from her metallic eyepatch as the blade of another knife just kissed along it.

She snapped her head out at the Whistler that had almost caught her, blasting it backwards with a flash of golden flames before her three short swords all swung sharply outwards, shoving the crowd surrounding her away before she reared and swung her head around in a circle, Tyrfing yanking off her back and circling her in several vicious reaping swings. Whistlers were slammed backwards and torn apart by the massive blade as Celestia dropped to all fours and snapped her horn down, Tyrfing slashing down and cutting another Whistler into halves as she smiled coldly and looked over her shoulder, part of her hoping they would get the Gatekeeper restrained faster, the rest of her wanting them to take as long as possible so she could continue to enjoy toying with these cowards and scum.

Hecate was already almost at the base of the giant, her eyes cold as she stopped beside Scrivener Blooms before reaching down and sinking one claw into the mire, and the stallion couldn't help but stare even as he pumped more energy down into the bog, feeling that power siphoned up by Hecate as some of the sludge around Hecate turned grayer and fainter. Then she straightened, cracking her neck calmly as electricity shocked along her metal frame before she leapt upwards, boosters kicking in and launching her higher as she dropped Lucy from one claw and caught it by the chain, lashing the spiked ball forwards to snag around the top edge of the massive battle axe sticking out of the goliath's chest.

She yanked herself upwards as she boosted towards the creature's chest, then snapped both her legs up, kicking viciously into the stone plating on its body and kicking off her to fling herself higher. A metal claw tore into the breast of the creature, and then she flung herself further upwards, boosters kicking on again for a moment to add to her momentum as she continued to wind the magical chain back at the same time, quickly ascending the chest of the Gatekeeper as it uselessly shifted back and forth against its restraints.

Hecate yanked Lucy back to her claw, snapping part of the massive axe blade off before she hauled herself up onto the cracked stump that was all that was left of the brobdingnagian monstrosity's head, and then the mechanical goddess reached down as her stomach plating clicked quickly open and the egg-shaped explosive was pushed out into her waiting claw. She smiled coldly at this, before looking up distastefully as a Whistler appeared beside her, leaping at her with a grin... and the mare simply swung the spiked ball upwards, smashing into its stomach as it squealed weakly before she turned and slammed it down into the stump of the goliath's neck, leaving the body crumpled and broken as she said coldly: "Thank you. I needed something to hold this in place."

Hecate dropped the oval-shaped explosive onto the soft body, then simply stomped on it, using the mushed corpse to cement the explosive down into the stony stump of neck. Her claw rose up as her horn glowed brightly, a screen sparking into being in front of her: more a focal tool than anything else as she tapped a code quickly across it.

And beneath her, dangerously-glowing runes flickered into being across the body of the egg-shaped bomb, and Hecate smiled thinly before she turned around and leapt off the Gatekeeper's stump of neck. She let her arms drop to her sides as the boosters on her metal hooves activated one last time, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight Sparkle all looked up at the mechanical goddess, realizing almost too late what her withdrawing meant before they all turned around and bolted.

Luna's wings flapped hard as she turned around, before her eyes widened as one too-rushed, too-hard beat caused her strained wing to crack painfully, a bone either disjointing or fracturing. She fell out of the air and hit the ground, rolling once before managing to catch herself on her hooves, tossing Sting Mk. III hurriedly into the air before she launched herself forwards, cursing loudly and violently as gun and spear both floated along above her.

She fell in pace beside Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, opened her mouth... and was promptly cut off by a sound so loud, all she registered was sudden silence. What she felt most was the searing heat, as light blinded her and she and her partners were flung violently forwards, flipping wildly out of control and bouncing painfully along the ground like torched rubber toys.

Celestia gritted her teeth as the Whistlers around her were all blown off their feet by the blast, the ivory mare skidding slowly backwards as she shielded herself with her short swords. Hecate, meanwhile, dropped out of the air and landed calmly in a kneel, red light and flame licking and tearing across her metal body even as the three soulbound ponies were sent hurtling past her.

Then the mechanical mare slowly stood and straightened, calmly striding forwards even as the red hell ravaged the world around her, only smiling coldly beneath the cowl of her mane of cables and lightning. Her eyes almost glowed with the same light as the inferno around her as Celestia staggered backwards, then looked up as Hecate brutally kicked Scrivener Blooms aside before she reached out, slapping the wall of swords away and seizing into Celestia's throat as the mechanical goddess yanked Celestia up to meet her eyes. "And is this the kind of power I'm supposed to be afraid of? Because from what I can see, it's nothing to me."

"It's nothing to me, either, Hecate." Celestia said evenly, and the two glared at each other before the ivory mare gave a cold smile and asked calmly: "Do you think we're destined to be enemies?"

"I think that I need to be given a better reason to work for your kind than pure entertainment." Hecate retorted, and then she shoved Celestia backwards before looking over her shoulder as the conflagration began to slowly fade away, condensing into a single crimson pillar that burned in the place where the Gatekeeper had once stood and stretched countless miles up into the sky.

The Whistlers scattered across the battlefield were slowly picking themselves up, and several of the copies were staring in utter horror as Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all gazed towards the Gates of Heaven in disbelief... or rather, the wrecked hulk of what had once been the Gates. The explosion had been so powerful it looked like some angry, universe-sized god had punched the gates inwards like they were made of crummy tin, and the heat that had torn across them so fierce that metal had turned to molten white slag, pouring down like water to the broken, wounded earth below.

Celestia looked calmly at this destruction... then, without the slightest change in her expression, turned towards the nearest Whistler and slashed _Drengr_ down into the assassin. The falcate blade tore through the junction of shoulder and neck, Whistler squawking before Celestia made a show of almost slicing the monster in half, and the other Whistlers howled in terror and defeat as they vanished rapidly one after the other, even as whatever puppet was currently controlling the others screamed: "This isn't over! You can't stop us! Just wait, I'm going to get a whole army now!"

"Good." Celestia said coldly, and then she calmly straightened before striding slowly forwards, seeming to speak to no one in particular as she asked: "How long have you been watching?"

But a moment later, one of Hel's ice puppets appeared, the frosty construct grinning widely as it slipped quickly up beside Celestia and said easily: "Oh, you know, long enough. Besides, Nightmare Moon and I were busy cleaning up that Cenobium... and well, you can't see it from here, but we've dealt with all the Pious over there and their nasty little gateway. Stole some goodies, too. My Archivists down in Helheim are going to have a fine time with these artifacts."

Luna grunted as she picked herself up, then she glared moodily over at Hecate before asking curtly: "And the rifts?"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart!" The construct laughed and waved a hand, shaking her head with a wry smile before she grinned widely and leaned back, raising both hands and snapping her fingers. And in twin puffs of blue, two more ice puppets appeared, before all three of these posed for a moment, declaring in perfect synchronization: "Three heads are better than one!"

"Not always." Hecate said distastefully, looking moodily over at Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle, and the three ponies glowered back at the mechanical goddess before she turned her eyes back towards the pillar of flames, watching as this finally slowly began to shrink little-by-little, leaving nothing but ashes and some crumbling, blackened waste in its wake. "I highly doubt Greater Heaven is going to wait long before responding to that attack."

"Not long at all, but we have an advantage here. We want them to come to us." said the first ice puppet that had appeared, and then it grinned widely as the other two pranced happily away, then turned to face each other and tightly interlocked their fingers, beginning to dance around in a circle as Hel dropped her head back and sang: "Ring around the rosey, pockets full of posey..."

Hecate began to growl, but then both her and Celestia's eyes widened as Luna's soulstone horn sparked, and Twilight Sparkle looked up in shock at the thrum of magic she felt filling the air, stumbling backwards and into her own fallen bell. "Hush-a, hush-a...

"We all fall down." Hel's eyes flashed as the lone ice puppet clenched its hand into a fist, and the dancing ice puppets laughed even as their bodies vibrated violently, limbs fusing together as energy shone out of the cracks through their forms before they both shattered with a shockwave of energy that knocked the ponies stumbling... and then a far-fiercer pulse ripped through the air in reverse, a wild grab of gravity that was strong enough to even make Hecate stumble towards the gaping hole in reality that had appeared.

"Hel!" Celestia shouted in shock, and Luna's eyes widened in horror as her weapons were dragged across the field towards the singularity, hurriedly snatching these with telekinesis before cursing as the cylinder popped open on her gun and several bullets were yanked free, pulled into the empty void. "Hel, what are you doing?"

"Oh, you know. Playing blind man's bluff with Heaven and the Void." the goddess replied cheerfully, and then she clapped her hands together as the singularity began to widen, Scrivener Blooms digging his Talons into the ground and hauling himself quickly away from the gaping hole into sheer _nothingness _as Luna cursed and Celestia did her best to stand her ground. "You see, we need the help of a friend who doesn't like to come when you call his name, but... here's hoping that if I toss up a little threat to everything he holds near and dear..."

"You're insane!" Twilight shouted, and Hel only laughed before pointing and bouncing excitedly on the spot when something appeared in the singularity, and the Lich felt her stomach clench, eyes widening in horror at what she thought it must be...

Except it was Theophilius Carter who calmly climbed out of the hole in reality, and then he turned around and simply grasped the top of the wound leading into Nothingness like it was a curtain before yanking it down, and the singularity popped out of existence in a burst of green electricity. The Mad Hatter wiped his gloved hands together, and then he looked pointedly over at Hel, saying mildly: "White Queen, now. It's all fun and games until someone destroys a planet. Then wherever will the bakeries go or the tea leaves be grown?"

"Well, Hatter, I knew that Kvasir would show up, and didn't depend on you at all to come and save the day. So of course it makes perfect sense that you came as if you'd heard me not-calling you." Hel said as if this was perfectly reasonable, even if Scrivener Blooms couldn't make any reason out of it. "And there's something else I most certainly don't need you to do, honeycake. And that's going to see Alice. But if you have to go and find Alice, then please shut the door behind you. I'm depending on that a hundred and ten percent."

"Well, you know what they say happens when you depend on anything with chaos." the Mad Hatter said kindly, and then he hopped up into the air, clicking his heels firmly before dropping back to the ground... and simply vanishing through it as the earth rippled and transformed into a swirling vortex. Hel looked both pleased and a little disappointed at this, gazing down into the rift before Theophilius Carter poked his head up through the portal, adding: "And you should know, White Queen, that if you ever really need me to do something, direly, desperately, most assuredly need me to do something... you really just have to ask."

"I did." Hel said kindly, and the Mad Hatter smiled up at her in response before he tipped his hat to the ice puppet and vanished back through the portal.

The ponies were all left staring in disbelief, and Hel laughed and shook her head before she simply snapped her hand out to the side: immediately, obelisks of ice formed around the vortex, green electricity crackling over the rift as runes took shape around the edge of the swirling portal. "There. Anchored nicely into place and I'll be able to feed all the other portals into this one with the right touch. Great work, my cookies. You've all done your duty, gone really above and beyond here! Now get out of here and let the others take over from here."

"You're half-right, Hel." Celestia said calmly, turning her eyes forwards towards the shattered Gates of Heaven. "Even if later I feel we should talk about your... behavior, right now all I desire to do is to make sure I am first in line in taking back my home. Brynhild, your time will come later: you and Scrivener and Twilight will be dealing with what will likely be much heavier defenses. You need to rest... and that's an order."

"Freya, damnation, do not order me around." Luna growled moodily, but then she shook her head briefly before cursing under her breath and nodding shortly, holstering Sting Mk. III and shrinking her spear down to hide back in her mane as Scrivener and Twilight both looked with surprise at the sapphire mare. "It pains me, but... Celestia is right. Hecate, thou art leaving with us as well. And Nightmare Moon can stay and hopefully be struck by a large falling rock."

"Fine." Hecate said distastefully, brushing absently at her scarred, burnt body, and then she slowly rolled her shoulders before looking up into the sky uneasily. "They seem weak. But that magic was something completely different."

"Let's hope it was the Cardinals... I don't sense He Of Many Countless Faces, but you believe you me. We don't want to be tangling with that big boy, not unless we can count completely on the Mad Hatter to help us out. And unfortunately, you can't count on chaos for anything." Hel said softly, and Luna felt a ripple of unease run down her spine, temporarily forgetting her anger with the dark goddess to look up at her uncertainly as she thought she heard fear... and if the Goddess of Helheim was afraid of something, then Luna was afraid of just how powerful this God of Light must truly be.


	67. The Last Party

Chapter Sixty Four: The Last Party

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna and Scrivener Blooms were both in the blacksmith's at Ponyville, the stallion feeling relatively useless as he helped keep the forges running: he shoveled fuel into the furnaces, he covered himself in dirt bringing loads of coal and specially-treated and dried wood inside, and he awkwardly slid up beside large, sweaty ponies – and dragon, in the case of Spike – to fan the flames, adjust this or that on the forge, or just check the fires and the heat.

The sapphire mare, meanwhile, was naked except for her collar, a forge hammer in one hoof as she sang battle songs along with Spike and the large, muscular stallions working alongside her to help pass the time, grinning through the rivers of sweat running down her body as she pounded away at armor and weapons. Forging was a skill she had built up over many years, and even if Scrivener could mimic all her actions, do the same things Luna did, he could barely be trusted to repair his own armor, let alone prepare gear for others. Like Luna couldn't completely steal his knack for writing, he couldn't mimic her artisan's eye.

It had been three weeks, and they were moving into late autumn now. For the first time in... forever, Scrivener Blooms thought, they hadn't celebrated either Antares' birthday, nor Nightmare Night. And Ponyville had noted their absence, but Monkshood was still trying to keep what was happening on the down low: all he had really said so far to the public was that Ponyville's exterior properties were being used as a gathering point for military forces because of their proximity to Canterlot and Subterra, and they were in no danger. In other words, he hadn't really said anything at all, but the ponies were satisfied with knowing there was no major attack on the way.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight had only seen the battlefield occasionally over that time: for the most part, Celestia, Morning Glory, and Terra had been leading the attacks against Heaven, and at the current point and time, a base camp had been established right outside the ruins of the Gates of Heaven. Luna had admittedly been impressed: Celestia hadn't just razed the Cenobium for whatever she could use to better fortify the camp, she had managed to remember some of her old, thought-lost magic and tap into the powers of Asgard to create massive fortifications and housing of living wood.

Freya had been Vanir: a nature goddess, even if a particularly brutal one. And somewhere, deep inside her, she retained that link to nature. In fact, Luna sometimes reflected, Celestia had more in common with nature than she did: her calm and discipline and grace that bore all the majesty of a kirin or some other regal, thought-mythical beast, and then her primal fury that was equal to any chimera's, any dragon's, any natural disaster of primordial Midgard. She was like the fields and the earthquakes, the soothing breeze and the raging hurricane. She was nature's glorious fury.

Scrivener Blooms smiled despite himself at this as he shoveled another load of coal into the furnace, and then Luna called cheerfully: "Having fun, Scrivy? I bet thou art with all these sweaty stallions around! And let us not forget handsome friend Spike, just look at his biceps flex! 'Tis fantastic, how jealous I am of Rarity!"

Spike and several of the other smiths laughed, and Scrivener only sighed tiredly, rolling his eyes as he stepped back and absently brushed at himself with his Talons. "And what about you, Luna? Do you count as a big sweaty stallion?"

"Of course, simply look at me!" Luna said easily as she finished hammering a dent out of a shield, then she lifted it with telekinesis and studied it thoughtfully before grunting and nodding once, setting it back down on the anvil as she shouted at the doorway: "Lackey! Wench! Whatever thou art, come and fetch this!"

Scrivener gave Luna a flat look even as a young pony came hurrying in through the archway, wheezing loudly and pushing a heavy rack on wheels already laden down with gear in front of himself. He stopped beside the sapphire mare, and gave her a lame smile before quickly grabbing the still-hot shield in his mittened hooves, sliding it into a free spot on the rack even as Luna teased: "Now come, why are there still so many pieces of armor and weapons not yet sent out? By the Gods of the Aesir, half of our military must be naked and weaponless!"

"Luna. Seriously. You're being a jerk right now." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and the sapphire mare huffed at him as the charcoal earth pony approached, then said gently: "Just keep it up, kid. You're doing a good job."

The young pony gave an awkward smile, and then he turned and grabbed the cart, hurriedly pushing it back out of the forge room as Luna said blandly: "Scrivy likes foals. Scrivy is sick and twisted and a lover of small foals."

"Yeah, that explains why I married you." Scrivener said dryly as he turned around, and Luna glared at his back as there were several more laughs, before the sapphire mare leaned forwards, her soulstone horn starting to glow brightly-

Something thunked painfully into the back of her head, Luna blinking stupidly and Scrivener frowning as he halted and turned around, and then both ponies stared as at a floating, crystalline orb hovering in the air a few feet away before runes glowed over it, and Hecate's voice said sourly: "Stop playing around, wherever you are, and come to the Clockworks. We have a situation."

Then the flying orb spun around and shot off through the air, and Luna sighed before calling wryly over her shoulder: "Spike, I will be by later tonight to steal thy still-handsome body from off Rarity. Pray I do not plunder her too. Scrivy, come, let's go."

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly, but nodded all the same as Spike straightened and smiled, brushing sweat from his forehead as he called easily: "Thanks for helping out again, guys! We really appreciate it... hey, let me know if I can do anything for you, okay?"

"Thou art already doing more than enough, Spike." Luna replied easily as she strode out through the archway, Scrivener Blooms following behind her and absently shaking as much dust and grime from his body as he could.

They followed a short corridor, heading out of the area where the forges were kept, and Scrivener shook himself out as he muttered: "I'll never understand how you people can be so goddamn happy in a place like that. The heat is absolutely unbearable."

The sapphire mare only shrugged, looking with mild entertainment over at Scrivener Blooms as she replied easily: "Well, it helps we people are not weak little mares like thou art. Or thou, whatever thy name is. Wenchy. Silly Wenchy."

The young stallion looked lamely up from behind the desk, but Luna only continued past with her head raised haughtily, and Scrivener shook his head slowly before he said dryly to the mare's back: "I know it's like. Some weird tradition for you big buff stallion types to pick on the new young guys trying to get into the business, like the whole... opening a bag of cement on someone when they prove they can lift it over their heads, but... do you have to be a jerk?"

"Yes." Luna said staunchly as they exited the forge, and then she shook herself briefly, Scrivener halting and glaring at her as he was splattered by her sweat before the sapphire mare simply grinned, then leaned in and licked slowly up the bridge of his muzzle, stunning him into silence as she said thoughtfully: "Salty. And perhaps a little stalliony. But we have yet to make thee into a real stallion yet, my handsome mare."

Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly as Luna turned around and cheerfully strode away, and the stallion dropped his head and hurriedly shook it out before he trotted quickly after Luna, saying lamely: "I really wish you wouldn't do stuff like that to me. I'm almost as big as you, and bulkier, and I have claws and can turn into a Tyrant Wyrm and-"

"And does thou remember when we were making out that one time, and those stupid ponies sauntered past and one of them called us... what was the word? 'Twas one of those silly words that used to mean something else entirely... yes, fagot."

"Faggot. You're using an older pronunciation." Scrivener replied absently, before he added mildly: "Although I do love you for that. I'll always remember that time we tried to take a nice little vacation, and you spent forever looking at that weird house that belonged to the old couple before finally telling them cheerfully: 'thy home is really quite bastardly!'"

"Well, 'twas!" Luna complained, shaking her head with a huff. "It looked like a great turnip! 'Twas huge and 'twas so weirdly shaped, and there, there are two bastardly things already about it!"

Scrivener only smiled over at her, and Luna glared at the stallion before poking at him several times with her soulstone horn, but this time the earth pony only laughed and staggered to the side, grinning and pushing at her in response. "Okay, okay. I won't make fun of your verbiage anymore if you don't make fun of my mareness."

"Oh shut up, horrid... tart." Luna grumbled, huffing at him before she said crankily: "Thou grand and scurrilous wretch. I am weak but for a moment, and here thou art, speaking of me so! Am I not bitch and sire to thy own children?"

"Now you're doing that on purpose." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna poked at him a few more times with her horn before they both came to a halt, watching as a heavy carriage rumbled slowly past, drawn not by ponies, but by an immense ox-demon. And they both became more serious as they looked up at the transport, and saw that it was loaded up with Starlit Knights in their distinct blue armor. "I hope that Celestia isn't sending them far from the encampment."

"Thou knows she shan't. She will not risk mortal lives unless necessary, but... they are soldiers, Scrivener Blooms. To fight for one's country may be noble in some circles, to fight for friends and family first nobler still in others... but... they are fighting not only to protect the living, but to save who knows how many of their dead friends, family, ancestors... and to give themselves and others a place to rest in peace."

Scrivener smiled a little over at the sapphire mare, studying her for a few moments before he said quietly: "You can always find good stuff in even the bad stuff, Luna Brynhild. You know that?"

"Aye, I do. But 'tis a talent I learned from a certain obnoxious mare that thinks herself a stallion." Luna said gently, gazing softly over at the charcoal earth pony, and they traded smiles before turning to walk onwards, making their way to where the engineering building had formerly stood.

Now, that building had been gutted, torn down by Clockwork Ponies, and in a matter of days Kwolek Labs had been reconstructed into what most ponies just referred to as the Clockworks. The building was ominous and metal, the ugly architecture completely alien to the rest of Ponyville around it, and Clockwork Ponies of all shape and size were constantly making their way in and out of the structure as some strange kind of beacon thrummed slowly on the roof, constantly emitting a strange signal that made Scrivener's bones tingle when he looked for too long at it.

Scrivener and Luna both halted outside the doors, noting a Clockwork Pony was calmly focusing some kind of cutting beam over the metal around the doorway, carving complex runes around the edge of the structure. It had a goggle locked over one eye, and its body was heavy and bulky, the laser of energy coming from some cylindrical device fused into its foreleg... but the real reason it drew their attention was because they had never seen this Clockwork Pony before.

It stopped, then turned to look at them before bowing deeply, and Scrivener smiled faintly as Luna shook her head with a grimace, before the sapphire mare quickly strode onwards. The stallion followed, even though he couldn't help but look back at the Dogmatist, who seemed to stare at him with a little more of a sense of awe than Scrivener was used to seeing... you know, assuming he'd ever get used to having Clockwork Ponies obeying him so readily.

But then again, it had been part of their deal. Hecate could continue to try and wake up and attract the Clockwork Ponies, but only so long as they were programmed to obey Scrivener and Luna. Hecate didn't seem to have a problem with it, and it reinforced the notion that both the soulmates had that Hecate was, in part, sticking around simply because they were here. Because they were the closest things Hecate had to friends, and the closest thing she had to having a reason to try and live at all. As much as she talked about her Empire, after all... she clearly didn't care that much about trying to rule some kind of hollow mechanical world like Valthrudnir had.

The ponies entered the Clockworks, heading straight to the end of the long hallway they stepped into and following the spiral staircase at the very end down into the earth. This connected into the subterranean levels of the former research lab that Hecate had heavily modified, but also attempted to salvage, and included her own now-greatly-expanded laboratory facility.

But they didn't have to head all the way to her personal lab to find her: instead, they found the mechanical goddess calmly working in one of the rooms that was filled with racks of weapons, Luna peering curiously in through the open doors at the sound of Hecate lecturing someone. "-care of it. And you were designed to survive higher-danger targets than these Pious. Stop letting your emotions get the better of you, and try and fight."

"Sorry." muttered Shiny, and Luna and Scrivener both stepped forwards, watching curiously as Hecate fitted something large and rectangular over the Clockwork Pony's back. His head was down, and his eyes seemed a little... hollow, as he said quietly: "But Cowlick is gone... and... I saw her. I swear that I saw Cadence, and what-"

"Cadence is gone and dead." Hecate said coldly, and Shiny looked up almost desperately, but the mechanical goddess simply backhanded him before she straightened and said calmly: "I've wired these pods into your auxiliary systems. They'll each contain twenty rockets: it might sound like a lot, but you'll exhaust your payload fast. For now, I've only loaded firecrackers, test missiles. Go and try it out in the room across the hall, I have business to discuss with Brynhild and her toy."

Shiny nodded hesitantly after a moment, and then he sighed, biting his lip before he forced a small smile over at Scrivener and Luna. They smiled a little in return, then watched as the mechanical stallion lumbered by, the large, octagonal-shaped missile packs on either side of his body swaying slightly with his movements.

Then Luna and Scrivener both looked up at Hecate: she was clean, pristine... no, better than that. Over the last few weeks, she had been taking whatever scraps of armor her Clockwork Ponies had been dragging back from Heaven to convert to her own purposes. They were encountering Pious now who carried heavy shields and wore strange white plate mail over their bodies, which was extremely resilient to magic and physical damage. And Hecate had several drone ponies who scraped the battlefield for any of these precious materials after Celestia or Morning Glory or Terra moved their armies through... although the Clockwork Ponies certainly weren't shy about taking the equipment from their own dead allies, either.

Now Hecate had a gleaming, white metal body, with silver pistons and servomotors over her legs and arms. And Scrivener and Luna could both feel the power of the concentrated Elixir of Prometheus running through her synthetic veins, helping to carry and convert the raw power from her soulstone and crystal cores into usable energy, which kept her goliath body running.

Her features had long healed from the damage she had taken: if anything, her features looked healthier... well, apart from how the slight shine to her white coat made the black rings around her eyes stand out all the more. And Luna couldn't help but smile wryly before she said dryly: "I cannot help but reflect upon how of all of us, thou seems to be the only pony here who is profiting from what is going on. I also cannot help but note that I believe we told thee thou wert not allowed to simply outfit the Clockwork Ponies as thou pleased."

"Shiny is different, I thought." Hecate shrugged, then she turned around, striding calmly over to one of the large tables in the middle of the room and gesturing at it quickly. "But come here. I have something to discuss with you."

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, then approached, and Hecate held a metal claw over a table before an image projected from her steel hand, forming into what the ponies quickly recognized as a map of the Vale of Valhalla: they had seen this quite a few times over the last few weeks, after all. "Celestia, as you know, has been pushing hard from the Gates of Heaven. But destroying the Gates didn't just open that one way in and out of Valhalla. It allowed for portals to be created, which is something Hel has been quickly taking advantage of.

"Hel has set up several base camps, and there are forwards camps from our own Midgard faction here and here." Hecate continued calmly, and Luna couldn't help but look up with a slight smile: Hecate had just included herself with them. "These need to be fortified and protected. I can do that, if you're willing to trust me. I want to build drones, and I want to enhance demons and ponies."

"Yes, oh, sure. Go ahead. Go kidnap foals off the street, Hecate, why ever would thou think I would object to that?" Luna asked sardonically, and Hecate smiled contemptibly at the two of them as she let the holographic map vanish.

"I'm not interested in working with creatures who may not be trustworthy, nor ones that I would have to brainwash and reprogram. That would take too long. Mechanical and magical enhancements can be easily added and modified in a much shorter period of time." Hecate said almost pleasantly, straightening before she gave a half-contemptible, half darkly-amused look down at Luna. "I suppose I'm appealing to your sense of free will, since you lack the intelligence to understand that sometimes necessity overwhelms your trifling notions of 'good' and 'evil.'"

The sapphire mare grumbled moodily at this, narrowing her eyes before she finally gritted her teeth and looked up, saying quietly: "They must be aware of what they are getting into. We must be permitted to help thee select these ponies and demons. And thou art not permitted to argue with us if we turn down an... applicant. For any reason. Is this understood?"

"Good. Then I suppose there's no more reason for me to cease arming the Clockwork Ponies to their full potential?" Hecate half-asked, half-demanded, and Luna growled moodily before the mechanical goddess said softly: "Think of it this way. If I militarize as many of the industrial-class Dogmatists as possible, then I'll require fewer applicants for... enhancement."

"Very well." Luna sighed tiredly, dropping her head forwards and shivering once before she murmured: "I suppose... Scrivy and I both knew this day would come, in any event. We have lasted long without this, but... there are more and more wounded and more dead every day, and if we stand on high moral ground for too long... it will simply become a stage from which we can watch the rivers of our friends' blood flow by."

Scrivener grunted, then Hecate said after a moment, almost as if she was trying to be comforting: "You lasted a surprisingly long time without even creating any Greater Nightmares. I would not have been that... stubborn."

The two ponies looked up at her awkwardly, and she looked moodily back before shaking her head briefly and saying distastefully: "Enough, though. I have what I need. Go away."

"Thou art just so splendid with ponies, 'tis such a shock thou art not a diplomat." Luna grumbled, and then she hesitated as she studied the enormous, armored mare before asking abruptly: "Will thou come and get drunk with us? Obviously Scrivener Blooms and I are not going to get drunk, but if thou likes, thou may do so. We have fine wines and finer still whiskeys. Come get drunk."

Hecate looked disbelievingly at the mare, blinking slowly... and when Luna only looked at her, a disbelieving grin slowly crested the muzzle of the enormous, mechanical goddess. Hecate shook her head slowly back and forth, then started to laugh, the sound rising louder and louder until she threw her head back, Luna and Scrivener both glowering up at her.

And finally, Hecate got herself enough under control to turn a patronizing look down over the ponies. "You really can't be serious, can you? Have you even looked at me lately, or at yourselves? Are you that stupid, that naive, that... invested in the belief that you can actually be my friend?"

"Yes." Luna said simply, and Hecate actually looked surprised before Luna smiled up at her and shrugged, asking kindly: "So what will thou have to drink tonight?"

There was silence for a few moments, and for the first time in maybe... _ever_, Scrivener saw Hecate shift almost uncomfortably, watched as she rubbed one metal claw at the base of her steel-sheathed horn in an awkward, anxious gesture before she said finally: "It's been a long time since I've had absinthe."

"Oh, come now! Thou... wretched wretch, absinthe? Of all the damnable alcohols in Equestria thou goes and asks for absinthe? Where in Hel's great frozen rump am I to... oh, damnation, to the liquor store, Scrivener Blooms, for... great and terrible Hecate who roars as if she guzzles vodka but now mewls like a kitten for absinthe." Luna complained, and Hecate looked almost awkward before the sapphire mare poked a few times at Scrivener Blooms. "Come, come, let us go. Thou can buy another great gigantic bottle of whiskey and set it proudly on the shelf and speak of what a drunk thou art."

"Yes, Luna, that's. Fantastic. Wow. I love you so much more than usual now." Scrivener said sourly, and then he sighed and shook his head grouchily as he followed after the mare, adding moodily: "By the way, Twilight and I have decided you're sleeping on the couch tonight. You know she's touchier than I am about drinking and everything."

And Hecate could only watch as the two ponies left, making that awkward rubbing gesture at the base of her horn again before she realized what she was doing and grimaced, quickly flicking her mane out of her face as she muttered: "What a waste of my valuable time."

* * *

The night was relaxing for Luna: she, Scrivener, and Twilight were all off-duty, and so were Innocence – although Innocence's duties never took her so much as near one of the rifts into Vahalla – and Aphrodisia and Pinkamena. So there was a little bit of a get-together, and to their surprise, Hecate did actually show up... making it a good thing Luna had insisted on getting at least three bottles of absinthe as a just-in-case measure for this occasion.

Friends drank, and Scrivener Blooms pretended he wasn't thirsty as he guzzled down coffee after coffee and cola after cola, and Luna laughed and eyed her husband a little too greedily every now and then, licking her sharp teeth hungrily... but all-in-all, the night was a good one, with no major accidents, no attacks, no ambushes, no real problems. Just... actual good times, spent in the awkward company of friends who were almost all family, too... and Scrivy guessed that in a way, Hecate was a weird sort of cousin or something.

In the morning, he and Twilight Sparkle woke up curled together in their bedroom. Pinkamena was roosting in a corner, just looking at him moodily, but Scrivener was undeterred by the demoness as he sat up with a yawn, and the Lich shifted and buried her face into his stomach, murmuring: "Don't go. Too tired."

"Please don't put on a show for me. That's not my kind of thing." Pinkamena said moodily, and Twilight blinked, her eyes opening as she blushed and stared awkwardly up at the Devourer, but the demon only shrugged and said flatly: "Mostly because I'm pretty sure you two would be boring as hell. Then again, all things considered..."

Pinkamena reached out and poked the large line of stitching Twilight had been forced to add a week ago over a wound in her chest, and Twilight glanced away, then turned her eyes up towards Scrivener Blooms. And the stallion sighed quietly as he slid his forelegs around Twilight Sparkle, one Talon gripping her shoulder as the other stroked slowly through the violet mare's mane before he said softly: "You could just try talking about things for once, you know. Although it's getting awkward that whenever I see you creeping in the shadows somewhere, I'm no longer freaked out. It's just kind of one of those things, like... seeing a cloud in the sky or a squirrel in a tree or something."

Pinkamena glowered at this, but then she only sighed a little as her eyes roved upwards, the entire atmosphere of the room seeming to change with her mood as she murmured: "Our kids are upstairs right now. My little girl, talking to your little girl about... I dunno. Whatever the hell mares like them talk about. Mine's too smart to act her age, after all, and yours is too dumb to realize what a good thing she's got, getting... fifty years of her life back or whatever."

"Sixty, she says, but... you might be more accurate. And I don't think that time was ever... ever settled in, so to speak." Scrivener Blooms shook his head briefly, smiling a little. "We all basically agree she's nowhere near that age now, after all. And she seems to be... settling a little."

"Although I guess we're both worried she's just... trying really hard to make a good impression on us again." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, shaking her head slowly. "But she's a good pony inside. She's just fighting against what she's been taught."

"My daughter's a bad pony inside, but Slap and I raised her right. Look at her, makes your daughter look like a big evil wimp." Pinkamena said sourly, and Scrivener and Twilight traded dry looks before they both looked grouchily at the demon, but she only grunted and shrugged, saying grumpily: "Not my fault it's the truth. Just the truth. That's all there is to it."

Scrivener grunted, and Twilight sighed and shook her head before saying finally: "She's... she's not a wimp. And she just needs a little more time and help adjusting, that's all. She's had it tough."

"So what? So did I. I didn't get cut any slack." Pinkamena said moodily, but Twilight and Scrivener only gave her an amused look, and the demon rolled her eyes and muttered: "Well, okay, I won't stretch my sob story. But... your sweet little girl might not be coming back. If she hasn't learned that we can't just kill everyone we don't like by now, do you think she's ever going to?"

"She's not like that." Twilight said forcefully, sitting up, and then she blushed a bit and lowered her head, murmuring: "She's not like that at all. Her problems aren't... I think you even know that her problems aren't that kind. It's that she has this..."

"Desire for power. But that's going to lead to killing, and worse. And I know you three are the only reason she hasn't gone off the deep end, pursuing Gymbr or... who knows what... but you three aren't going to be around forever. What if something bad happens and you're not here before you get done teaching her the slow, stupid way how to deal with her problems?" Pinkamena asked coldly, and Scrivener frowned a little as Twilight dropped her head silently.

But the stallion was looking across at the demon silently, and Pinkamena met his eyes evenly, fearlessly, even as it left her a little exposed, let him understand what she was really saying... and he smiled faintly after a moment, saying quietly: "Look. I know stuff is awful right now, but... there's no guarantee we're going to die."

Pinkamena grunted, looking down and opening her mouth as she began to turn cold eyes up towards Scrivener Blooms... but after a moment, she fell quiet again before finally lowering her head and murmuring in a surprisingly-soft voice: "I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Would it help if I tell you some corny platitude about how I'll always be in your heart?" Scrivener asked softly, and Pinkamena sighed as she punched him in the shoulder... then gripped into it tightly instead of pulling her hoof away, rubbing it slowly as she gazed up at him through her curtain of mane, and the stallion said quietly: "But you won't lose me. Even if... even if something bad does happen to us, I'm sure you can always come and visit us down in Hell."

"Very funny." Pinkamena shook her head slowly, then she said softly: "I can't... I lost Slap. And I'm losing Pinkie. And you three are all running stupidly into this war with the Pious, even if you've got a bad feeling about it and... yeah, I've got a bad feeling about it, too. I don't even know why: I've been on that battlefield, and even though they have numbers and artillery and armies, we have the same. It's all just a matter of time before we'll rout them. They're strong, but we're stronger.

"So I know it doesn't make sense. But I feel something is going to happen before the end." Pinkamena looked up evenly, and Scrivener looked back at her before she suddenly leaned forwards and embraced him tightly for a moment, the stallion silently hugging the demon back as Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly. "Look. Don't die yet."

"That I can promise." Scrivener said softly, and then he winced when Pinkamena shoved him backwards before the demon snorted and turned, heading to the door. She yanked it open, then hesitated, looking back over her shoulder and nodding once to him before stepping through it, and a moment later the stallion heard the front door open and then quickly close behind her.

He looked awkwardly over at Twilight Sparkle, and the violet mare simply shrugged, gazing silently at their ajar bedroom door before she murmured: "She has good intentions at heart. But she's scared, too, and... I understand that. Sort of. I know it's obviously different between me and her, our... feelings for you and everything."

Twilight smiled a little over at him, and then she nestled her cheek into his palm when he stroked a Talon over her face gently, saying softly: "I'm glad you don't get jealous like Luna does. Because yeah. It is different. She and I just... clicked as friends."

"I'm glad for it, though. You help each other out. And well... she helps all of us out, really." Twilight stopped, then looked down and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "And she's right. I don't want to admit it, but she's right about Innocence."

"Let's not give her too much credit now." Scrivener said after a moment, and Twilight Sparkle gave him a small smile, but the stallion only shook his head and said softly: "Hey, I can be protective of my little filly too, you know. Besides, Pinkamena's a pessimist. We all know that."

Twilight Sparkle nodded a little, and there was quiet between the two for a few moments before they traded a gentle kiss, and then the stallion stood and helped the Lich up to her own hooves. She didn't need the help, and it was a silly gesture, really, but Twilight always liked that little bit of extra, romantic treatment, no matter how cheesy or silly it seemed. But maybe what she really liked was just the contact... was being treated like a normal mare instead of...

"A mistress of undeath?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Twilight gave him a mild look before he headed to the door, adding: "I'm glad for it, though, don't get me wrong. The last thing I need is Mistress Twilight and Mistress Luna both bossing me around. I'd end up all tied up in vines and leather until I got really frustrated with you both and. I don't know. Hid myself in a cocoon."

The violet mare only shook her head and smiled amusedly, striding after him as she murmured: "Now come on, Scrivy. You know that there's no real... order between us. We're all equals. Or well... we're all supposed to be equals, anyway." She paused, then hurried quickly forwards and suddenly kissed the side of Scrivener's neck, and they both paused in the entrance to the living room as the stallion smiled and closed his eyes, letting his head fall forwards before Twilight Sparkle said softly: "Besides. Protecting you two is more important to me than any kind of title or status or anything silly like that. I love you both. I'm indebted to you both."

"No you're not. You're very definitely not." Scrivener Blooms replied softly, and then he paused before slowly drawing his eyes with a frown to where he realized Luna was curled up in a pile of blankets, as he realized that wasn't a pillow she was cradling... "Oh for the love of..."

Twilight looked dumbly up, then stared at the sight of Luna snuggling with Hecate's head, the sapphire mare still snoring complacently. Hecate seemed to be asleep herself – and Scrivener couldn't help but note with a lack of surprise that she scowled even in her sleep – with her face mashed awkwardly into Luna's chest, her mane twitching and strangely reminding Scrivener of how a dog's paws might twitch in its own slumber.

The stallion and the Lich looked awkwardly at this for the longest time, and then they slowly traded looks before both ponies shrugged lamely and Scrivener finally said: "I'm just. Going to go and make pancakes. Do you want bacon or home fries?"

"Bacon." Twilight answered without thinking, looking awkwardly at the two before she blushed a bit, but Scrivener only gave her a smile and a nod. Yet all the same, the violet mare found herself... drawn to the past for a moment, thinking of how she once would have rejected any kind of meat, and now here she was. Asking for bacon over potato.

The Lich smiled faintly and shook her head slowly, and then she and Scrivener traded looks before the charcoal earth pony reached up and easily mussed up her mane with a Talon, and she laughed and shoved at him before smiling again. The stallion let himself be pushed away, turning it into an awkward half-spin into the kitchen and heading towards the refrigerator as he said softly: "Don't worry. I guess I kind of like the way everything's turned out. Even if..."

He didn't let himself descend into those thoughts: instead, he made himself concentrate on cooking the pancakes and bacon. And within a few minutes, Luna was sniffing the air sleepily and then sitting him, looking meditatively back and forth and still clutching Hecate's head against her chest before she asked through a yawn: "So shall I be allowed back in bed tonight?"

"Maybe not." Twilight said mildly, gesturing pointedly at Hecate. The head was still mostly-asleep even if she was grumbling moodily to herself, and Luna looked thoughtfully down at this for a few moments before she rose it and violently shook it a few times, Hecate's eyes springing open as she shouted profanities, and then Luna easily flung her upwards, the head flipping wildly through the air until Luna caught it easily in her front hooves by the cheeks, Hecate staring up at the sapphire mare in disbelief as Luna grinned cheerfully back down at her. "Good morning... sleepy head!"

Luna giggled at her own horrible joke, and Twilight slowly closed her eyes and turned away as if pained. Hecate, meanwhile, only glowered horribly up at the sapphire mare before she glanced back and forth, then muttered: "Great. I don't know where I left my body."

"'Tis outside still, I think. Thou drank quite a lot of absinthe. Seeing as thou has no stomach, I have to wonder where it all went." Luna paused and poked thoughtfully at Hecate's temple, the head grinding its teeth together as the mare said meditatively: "Perhaps it all went into thy great and terrible brain. Or is now circulating in thy veins. We should find a vampire, if it gets drunk from biting thee then we shall know."

"Leave me alone, Luna Brynhild." Hecate said moodily, and then she rolled her eyes and added disgustedly: "I am also not going to discuss bodily functions with you, you have enough flesh-obsessed mortal ponies to do that with."

Luna only huffed, then tossed Hecate in the air, the head wincing and her mane sparking before she fell back into Luna's hooves, only to be childishly hefted skywards again as the sapphire mare looked thoughtfully over at Twilight Sparkle. "What is on our agenda for today?"

"First you should probably stop that. Hecate does have to go to work." Twilight said delicately, and Luna huffed, catching the head... then absently reaching up and covering Hecate's nose even as her horn began to glow. And Twilight stared blankly as Hecate cursed, the glow on her horn dying down as she writhed uncontrollably, wrinkling up her muzzle in a vain attempt to try and free it from Luna's hoof. "What... what are you doing?"

"What? Oh, 'tis like a tickle spot on a foal!" Luna said helpfully, nodding a few times as Hecate grumbled and gave the faintest blush. "Thou knows, one that makes it difficult for it to concentrate magic! I discovered this last night while-"

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll self-destruct and kill us all." Hecate threatened, and Luna stared down at the head as the head glared furiously back up at her. Scrivener, meanwhile, gave a silent groan as Twilight looked with almost a wince at Hecate.

And then Luna brightened little-by-little, looking like a foal entering a candy store before she declared cheerfully: "See! I knew it! 'Tis more proof that one day mine own beloved sister will go up in a great rumbustious blast of her own ill-making, just thou wait and see!"

Scrivener groaned as Hecate scowled horribly and Twilight Sparkle shook her head tiredly, and Luna only huffed loudly and said mildly: "Mark my words, 'tis all true. Thou art all merely fools for not seeing it, I say."

Luna settled down by breakfast, in part because Scrivener Blooms spiced up her coffee for her with some cinnamon and vanilla in measured doses, and Luna slurped greedily at this surprisingly-sweet tasting concoction between gobbling down pancakes and attempting to feed the head in her lap every so often. Hecate only cursed at her grumpily, looking sulky but not risking any magic with her embarrassing nose issue revealed.

All-in-all, though, breakfast went well. Hecate declined food but drank a little bit of coffee, and Twilight Sparkle noted the way her collar glowed, smelled the faint aroma of steam mixed with the beverage, and Hecate muttered grumpily after she caught the Lich looking that yes, the cap at the end of her neck boiled the useful substances out of liquids and emitted the rest as steam. And Luna had then made a comment about having thought that heat had been coming from other certain parts of her own body and Hecate had refused to speak in anything but growls for the rest of the meal.

Aphrodisia and Innocence joined them after a little while, looking like good friends... although Scrivener thought there was a wariness to Innocence, and a kind of sadness to Apps. He guessed they had shared some conversation, that Aphrodisia had probably tried to get Innocence to return a little more to her old, childhood self and see past her delusions of power and grandeur and everything else she had been blinded by.

But Innocence was trying. Scrivener could see that: she had stopped asking for Ambrosia juice in the morning, had started using 'please' and 'thank you' more, was grudgingly talking to Twilight Sparkle and working with others instead of just bossing them around when Scrivener and Luna weren't watching... little steps, maybe, but all the same... progress. And when he looked between Apps and Sin and saw all the things that were different and the same between them, well... he just wished that he and Luna were better parents, like Pinkamena and Sleipnir clearly were.

Luna smiled a little at this, looking up at him, and there had been an awkward quiet until the last of breakfast was done with. Then Twilight went over the schedule for today, Luna took Hecate's head out to put on her body – and Twilight and Scrivener both felt and heard the crunch of the sapphire mare being punched into a wall, but both Lich and stallion felt an odd sense of relief at this – and then the whole group had gotten ready and headed into Ponyville.

They split up outside of town: Hecate stormed towards one of the groups of tents, Aphrodisia vanished in a puff of black smoke, Innocence traded hugs with her parents before hurrying off towards the animal care center. And Scrivy, Luna, and Twilight just stood for a few moments, looking up at the cloudy sky before trading nods and heading into town.

The Lich trotted towards the library: she needed to help with the research they were doing on the Pious, trying to understand how their artifacts and their magic worked. Scrivener and Luna, meanwhile, headed towards the Clockworks: they had a meeting they had been putting off for too long now to deal with.

The Clockworks were alive with activity: there were all kinds of Clockwork Ponies in the halls, many of them already outfitted with new weapons and technology from Hecate. Luna wondered moodily if the mechanical goddess had actually started before they'd given her permission... but even assuming she had, Hecate had worked incredibly fast.

Scrivener Blooms grunted in agreement, but they hadn't made any small talk as they'd descended: not between themselves, not with the few Clockwork Ponies they passed who might be capable of actually holding a conversation. They had just kept going down, down, down, past the labs, past the testing areas, past the vaults, until they'd reached old prison area.

Gymbr was out of his cell, but behind a locked gate: then again, none of the cells were occupied anymore, leaving the strange dual god to rot alone with only some crates of supplies and spare parts for company. But both sides of the entity smiled when Luna and Scrivener Blooms approached, staring out at them as the two sides slowly, painfully climbed up to a standing position. "We have not seen you for a long time now. You have been avoiding us. You never even took us to our new cell... although we appreciate having this entire 'yard' to ourselves. It is a small but welcome blessing."

"Aye, well, we have been too busy to make thee a new royal home." Luna said shortly, and then she shook her head slowly before leaning forwards, studying the creature silently through the bars. "Our war with Heaven is going well. Slower than anticipated... but 'tis a war. Soon, though, we plan to strike an ambush that will effectively seal the Light inside Heaven-"

"No, not the Light. The Pious, and the forces of the Light. The Light itself is what you are trying to avoid... but fair enough. One day we will have to fight it and destroy it, but... taking back Valhalla is your priority. We understand." Gymbr said calmly, almost patronizingly. Luna growled at this as Scrivener shifted and grimaced a little, and then both halves of Gymbr tilted their heads and gestured with one forelimb, asking: "What do you need from us?"

"A renewed promise. We shall place a power core in..." Luna hesitated, looking between the two sides of Gymbr before saying slowly: "Inside Luna Gymbr. But only if she... or... he, or they, or however in Helheim's name thou wishes to refer to thyselves... only if thou will wear an inhibitor ring upon thy already vexed horn."

The two halves of Gymbr attempted to trade looks – although their mirroring made it impossible – then both halves nodded calmly before they turned their eyes back towards Luna Brynhild, saying quietly: "As you desire. We sense that you have a purpose for us... and that it is nothing so noble as seeking the battlefield."

"Thy kind does not deserve the battlefield." Luna said moodily, and then she shook her head before saying calmly: "Thou will come with us to the Valhalla thou betrayed and ruined. Thou will sit, like a good dog, in one of the secure rooms of the castle, and thy presence alone should bring Valhalla and its many treasures out of dormancy. We will do the rest: I have no desire to spend my time explaining our plans to thee."

Gymbr simply smiled and shrugged, then asked with interest: "How have you been handling the Paladins? Or have you only fought their Angelic Knights and Low Born? We have prepared another gift for you, telling you about these soldiers of Heaven and others that we have seen."

"Thou art a little late in this regard. We have become very familiar with the soldiers of Heaven... not to mention the Whistlers and Hounds and constructs." Luna said moodily, and both halves of Gymbr simply shrugged before they carefully scraped together a booklet of parchment... or rather, one half did. Gymbr Scrivener only mimicked Gymbr Luna's motions, making it look like he was pulling together an invisible pile of papers before picking this sheaf up and striding forwards to offer it, perfectly mirroring the mare with the actual booklet. "Damnation."

Luna shivered a bit, but then took the booklet with telekinesis and hurriedly pulled it through the bars, the sapphire mare paging quickly through this before she shook her head and muttered: "The two of thee need to learn to act like two separate creatures."

"But we are not. We are Gymbr. There is no more Luna, no more Scrivener... there is only Gymbr." replied the dual god quietly... and then both sides of the creature shook their heads slowly before saying softly: "We sincerely hope that the war with the Pious will end soon."

"When the Light is gone... I hope thou understands that thou shall be made gone too, Gymbr." Luna said quietly, looking evenly across at the two halves of god, but both sides of Gymbr only smiled faintly at this, shaking their heads slowly.

"We hope so." they said quietly as they turned around, and Scrivener and Luna both shivered a little as Gymbr retreated across the prison hall, towards their... _his_... open, lonely cell.

Luna and Scrivener traded looks, and then the sapphire mare sighed quietly before rolling the set of pages tightly up and tucking them into her mane. She shivered again, feeling like something had just walked over her grave, then turned and muttered: "Come, Scrivy. Out of this den of inequity, and... well, I suppose we shall return to the forge. Or perhaps we should go and help the zebra and the Phooka in the medical camp."

Scrivener Blooms shook his head briefly as the two began to make their way down the hall, leaving the prison facility and heading for the stairs leading up from this lonely, mostly shut-down level of the Clockworks. But as they stepped out into the weapons testing floor above, they were both surprised to see one of Hel's ice puppets waiting for them with a slight smile, the Three Fates and Imago clustered around her.

The two ponies looked at her, and Hel gazed back at them almost tenderly before the ice puppet reached out, resting her hands on the backs of Dusk's and Myre's necks. "So you went ahead and finally closed the deal with Gymbr, right? Good. I'll be having a little chat with him myself. I just wanted to give you some last minute instructions."

Luna scowled at this as Scrivener looked up, grimacing a little as he said moodily: "You know that we don't really take... 'instructions' from you all that well, right?"

"Oh, this is important!" Hel half-pleaded, half-reprimanded, and then the ice puppet smiled over at Dusk, saying kindly: "The cute little Wyrmlings sitting out there with Big Old Poe are going to cocoon shortly. You need to program them with your special touch, chocolate pudding. Then Dusk will take over and command and train them. Cinnamon bun, Imago needs you and your hubby-wubby and possibly wifey-fiefy to come out and get introduced to her new breed of bug pony things. They're gross, but once they know you, they'll listen to you, so. I'd do that.

"Myre wants a little lick of your blood and chocolate sauce's, to make her stronger and better at protecting your crazy little girl. And even though I brought like fifty demon corpses up from the place named after me, Twilight Shadow and I both thought we should ask before we turn them into puppets. You guys have that whole... thing. With morals and... you know, pretending you're the good guys and all that. It's kind of annoying."

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild traded moody looks, and then the stallion shivered a bit: Poe, he was still fine with, since the Tyrant Wyrm was well-behaved and a little... well, strange, for a Tyrant Wyrm. His mire beasts, unfortunately, had all already been destroyed in the battles with Heaven, something he hated to admit he was still a little upset over. It was life he had created, sure, but... still, he'd been stupid and let himself think of them as something more than just... war-beasts or expendable assets or... anything like that... or at least, that's what he told himself.

But the other Tyrant Wyrms... well, the Wyrmlings hadn't been... awful, surprisingly enough, after they'd hatched roughly two weeks ago, although it still scared him to think that... a little bit of his corruption mixed up inside Dusk had yielded... _these_. It made him question a little what the Clay of Prometheus really was, what it had actually been meant to do and shape...

Hel clapped her hands loudly a few times, and Scrivener winced and looked up out of his thoughts before the goddess said mildly: "You know, we could really use you two just. Pretending to listen, even. That would be swell."

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly, and Luna said moodily: "Very well. As I know thou plans to do whatever thou must, and thou..." Luna grimaced in disgust, hating what she was saying, agreeing to, but feeling that it was necessary with how she knew they needed the soldiers. "We will do as thou has asked. And thou may create... more undead soldiers. But these demons..."

"Taken from the Abyss, the big prison where we throw all the demons who refuse to do anything but try and murder and destroy each other, yes, yes. The psychopaths, the destroyers, the ones who won't learn their lessons or serve any other purpose. Those few, those proud few, who deserve their eternal damnation." Hel posed for a moment, smiling almost dreamily upwards. "The ones I'd normally take great delight in reprogramming for my own personal guard, in other words."

"We get the picture." Scrivener said sourly, and then he hesitated, drawing his eyes down. Imago, Dusk, and Twilight Shadow were all smiling calmly, but Myre, as always, seemed a little... different, somehow. She looked a bit apprehensive, maybe even a little embarrassed... and Scrivener couldn't help but smile at her a little before he said finally, after a mental nudge from Luna: "Well, if that's all, then the servants can go... Myre, you can stay, though, if you want."

Hel nodded agreeably, then made a shooing motion at the others, and Dusk, Twilight Shadow, and Imago bowed their heads before turning and leaving. Myre looked relieved to stay, striding over and smiling at them before the goddess said kindly: "You know she's kind of like a cow. The intelligence you're attributing to her... well, it's not really there. It's reflection, and it's instinct: she's not telling you where the flies are she wants you to swat with her gestures, she's just reacting to their bites."

Scrivener and Luna both looked up at Hecate, and then Luna said softly: "Nay. Her instinct is to reflect what we desire. So if I desire her always be herself, then she is her own pony, is she not?"

Hel snorted at this, then held up her hands and said mildly: "I don't get in philosophical debates anymore, kids. Not since Vally-wally tried to..."

Hel waggled her eyebrows, then produced an icy pair of sunglasses with a flick of her wrist and put them on as she declared: "Put me on ice."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna snapped her horn forwards, and Hel's ice puppet shattered into pieces, the frosty sunglasses flying off and shattering against the ground with a tinkle. Scrivener Blooms gave a sigh of relief as Luna shook her head in distaste, saying crankily: "As if one punning Draconequus is not enough. Put thee on ice. 'Twas terrible!"

"Which is admittedly part of why I'm surprised you didn't make that joke." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed loudly at him before the charcoal earth pony watched meditatively as the frosty puppet rapidly reassembled itself, Hel sulking visibly as she crossed her arms. "Are you sure Valthrudnir didn't try and kill you for any other reason? I mean, any other reason at all."

"No, no. It was definitely our heartfelt intelligent discussions." Hel said mildly, and then she absently flicked a finger to the side, and both Luna and Scrivener winced as their muzzles were frozen shut. "Now shut up you two. We'll never finish our business if you keep yapping away."

The goddess paused for a moment, then crossed her arms and lowered her head as she became more serious, murmuring quietly: "A heart for a heartless god... all to reopen our beloved Valhalla. Yes, ours, I love it too. Well. I love my old room and stuff. And some of the gardens. And there's good memories of Kvasir up in there, too. I always liked him..."

Hel looked moody, rubbing slowly at her chin before she shook her head and said quietly: "This isn't the last time I'll ask you to trust me, cinnamon and chocolate pudding. But trust me, won't you? I might be the devil, but the devil don't do nothing she don't say she's gonna. God and the Light and All Daddy are the types who like mystery... liked, in the case of Odin. And I say that with all the love in the universe, too."

She stopped, then smiled slightly and said softly: "I've got a soulstone heart for Gymbr. One that should give him all the kick he needs, and then some. That's why I'm asking you to trust me here: it's more power than I think you'd honestly appreciate me giving him. And I know you want to kill him, but... he's valuable. No, no, don't get me wrong... I haven't turned a new leaf on him quite yet. But I am prepared to... let's say... be a little bit understanding about this whole situation."

Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks as the ice melted away from their muzzles, and Myre frowned, shrinking her head a little as if afraid. That likely wasn't just reflection, but an honest reaction, considering all the things Gymbr had done...

The soulmates traded thoughts and worries, and felt Twilight Sparkle, even from the library, joining their mental conversation... but at the end of the day, what it really came down to, was... "If Gymbr goes out of control..."

"Oh, I'll keep him on a tight leash. That'll be part of our deal. And if he screws up, he blows up." Hel said easily, smiling and shrugging almost casually. Scrivener and Luna both grimaced at this, shifting again, and then the dark goddess said softly: "Oh, don't worry, Luna, Scrivy. I've got lots and lots of backup plans. I've got lots of 'just in case' scenarios. And I've got one final solution at the end of the day... so don't you fret. I can handle this."

The two ponies traded uneasy looks again... and finally, Luna nodded slowly, even in spite of how nervous it made her to agree again to the goddess' terms.

Hel smiled across at them, then she reached up and tapped her nose, saying kindly: "I won't say you won't regret this: that's a recipe for disaster if there ever was one, after all. But what I will say is that you're doing the best possible thing you can do in this situation. Now get out there. Stop stressing out. Have a little fun between your short skirmishes on the battlefield. And when I'm sure He Of Many Countless Faces has turned his gaze to the other battlefields he's stupidly started fighting on, and all the meat's left alone in sun, I'll take you up there and we'll shut God out of Heaven and take it back. Just you wait and see."

Luna nodded uneasily, shifting slowly again, and she didn't know what else to say or do before Hel simply vanished, leaving the sapphire mare alone with Myre, Scrivener, and her own worries about what fate she had just chosen for herself with the decision she had just made.


	68. Be They So Beautiful And Divine

Chapter Sixty Five: Be They So Beautiful And Divine...

~BlackRoseRaven

The war continued: troops went to Heaven, to fight a war that few mortals really knew anything about. It was all stuff of legend now, more mythical than even the usual stories of war and battle, and there were quite a few ponies who were eager to try and join the elite ranks being sent to fight the Pious. Only the best of the best were going to the Vale of Valhalla, after all, and the rumor that they were fighting in Heaven, well... that was certainly adding to the interest.

Weeks passed, and then months as autumn became winter: Pegasi did their best to keep the encampments around Ponyville fairly clear of snow, and unicorns and demons both kept the tents and small structures that had been erected warm and comfortable. Subterra and Canterlot were both thriving, drawing warriors from across Equestria who wanted to contribute to the rumored cause.

The Vale of Valhalla was becoming a war-torn battlefield, as Celestia and Terra led ruthless attack after attack, bent on exterminating the Pious. More and more, they were seeing Blessed who had been 'blinded' by the Light and the Pious, who rarely interfered in any of their battles but who were all-but-servile to the forces of Light, and who treated their former friends and allies like they were anathema and evil.

Hell and Hel were both helping out heavily with the takeover of Heaven: demons were constantly being sent up from Helheim, apparently promised all kinds of rewards if they did their jobs well, and all kinds of punishment and torments if they failed to or attacked any of their newfound allies. So for the most part, even with their brutal tactics, they were working very well alongside the mortals, the demons that proudly identified themselves first and foremost as servants of Mistress Luna and the Night, and the forces of Valhalla that were struggling to reclaim Heaven.

Scarlet Sage, Meadowlark, and several others had all been put in charge of medical teams that were tending to the wounded on the battlefield, while Zecora and her kin were working hard back on Midgard, tending to the injured and the dying brought back from the battlefield. Innocence sometimes was allowed to help Zecora... and on rare occasion, put her powerful magic to use up in the base camp in Heaven: unlike the other healers, Sin's Panacea allowed her to cure the so-called 'blindness' that the Light inflicted on the Blessed and snap them out of their dazes.

Antares Mīrus was in charge of one of Celestia's hoofpicked attack teams: he, Aphrodisia, Avalon, and several powerful demons were a small but incredibly-dangerous unit, that Celestia often deployed in high-risk areas where they absolutely couldn't afford to lose ground. But they had been able to push, and push, and push against the Pious, and were only driven back when the so-called 'Miracles' were called down from the skies, or Whistlers mounted ambushes in large number, using their melodies to confuse entire platoons of soldiers.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild had only rarely took to the field: Celestia was still trying to keep them out of the line of fire, asking them to fight only when Hecate was rolling out some new project or they had to quickly build some kind of fortification... or, as had happened once or twice, they needed to repeal some massive attack. Twilight Sparkle had technically been in the fight more often than they had... but whenever Celestia needed Twilight somewhere in Heaven, Luna and Scrivener often just ended up being ordered to stay back at the base camp or one of the outposts.

Celestia had also been deploying the Three Fates and Nightmare Moon on a regular basis, although she found that Imago worked much better from a command standpoint than fighting on the battlefield. But the Fates were vicious fighters, and Nightmare Moon was as cruel and cunning as she had ever been in Luna's mind: her powers seemed to be developing further and further with every passing day, every confrontation she fought through... and she collected scars like badges of honor, waded fearlessly into even the most dangerous fights without a care in the world thanks to the fact that unlike her allies, there were precious few things that could even harm her, let alone kill her, with her connection to Luna Brynhild.

And as much as Celestia and most of her other officers hated to do so, they were also using other tools of darkness to their advantage, letting Imago flood sections of the battlefield with her Drone Soldiers, and allowing Dusk and Nightmare Moon to lead groups of Tyrant Wyrms into battle: more than this, Hecate had actually outfitted several Tyrant Wyrms – including Poe – with carriers, decks, and even weaponry she'd fused directly into their bodies, turning them into monstrous troop transports and land warships that demons – and a few brave mortal soldiers – could ride into the fray.

Terra and Celestia were sharing the duties of monitoring the forces of Valhalla and forming battle plans: Terra handled more of the administrative duties, however, and Celestia worked with a council composed of Ironjaw, demons, and a few personally-chosen advisors to put together her strategies and conduct operations. But the army at their disposal was a truly monumental force, even if the greatest difficulty wasn't with managing the size of the force, but coordinating their attacks with other battalions and their allies from Helheim.

Hel was very fond of 'ripping:' an ambushing tactic using portals to send a vicious, often kamikaze force directly into the flank of an enemy unit already engaged with an opposing army. Celestia or one of her Commanders would be trying to rule the battlefield, shouting orders and directing troops, and then all of a sudden there would be twenty or so Wrath demon Berserks attacking the enemy battalions from behind, slaughtering anything stupid enough to stand too close. Often this was a good thing, exposing more flaws in the enemy formations and forcing Pious to turn their backs to deal with the problem, but sometimes these rip ambushes got between the Pious and a flanking unit of Valhalla, or worse still, prematurely revealed a trap or set off some other alarm.

Hel was fantastic at causing chaos, and chaos could turn the battlefield upside-down. The problem was, that was a double-edged sword, especially since Hel often acted like she had no apparent interest in keeping mortals, demons, or anything else alive unless it was absolutely necessary. Worse yet, the Light wasn't stupid: when Hel attracted too much attention with ripping attacks or kamikazes or disorganized ambushes, the Light would turn this chaos to its advantage by sending down a rain of holy arrows or massive rays of purification to try and scatter entire units.

The Light was ferocious: they hadn't encountered many Paladins so far, but the regular Pious and the exalted Angelic Knights in their white, magic-repelling armor were dangerous enough as it was. Sometimes the hypnotized, Light-blinded Blessed rioted against them, and sometimes they ended up fighting stone constructs that had to be torn completely apart before they would stop moving. Sometimes they ran into packs of Hounds of Heaven, or other former forces of Valhalla that had been purified – or perhaps the word was more something like 'parasited' – by the Light.

And there were challenges other than the Light's soldiers as well: the vastness of Heaven, the fact that portals could be formed almost anywhere, almost any time, magic traps, artillery, and bombardments... and that was just to start with. Many of their worst difficulties were actually things that had nothing to do with the enemy: a lack of supplies, tracking difficulties due to magic fluctuations, changes in terrain thanks to all the fortifications and the purifying the Pious had been doing so they could better control the Vale of Valhalla.

But they had fought the Pious back, and scouts had noted that the Light was engaging them offensively less and less often: in fact, it seemed to be withdrawing troops from many of the battlefronts, and Hel was able to confirm these were being portaled out of Valhalla in great numbers. As Hel had predicted, He Of Many Countless Faces had likely made the mistake of thinking the Vale of Valhalla was secure, and had gone on to other worlds: now he was trying to maintain at least two fronts, and apparently he had decided the Vale wasn't as important as whatever else he was doing.

It was midwinter on the mortal world, while the Vale was as sunny and beautiful as ever. Today was an important anniversary, though: today marked six years since Kvasir had vanished, and the empty halls of the Castle of Valhalla seemed to mourn their lost lord.

The Castle of Valhalla had been spared the worst of the Pious' purification: the exterior walls had been blanched and stained, and windows had been broken and removed here and there... but the doors and gates were still holding fast, and inside the massive fortress itself, enormous slabs of immovable, magic-proof stone cut hallways into small, inescapable cells, and the entire structure reverberated with a potent hollowness that made the air feel thin.

And then there was a spark: a single, solitary spark in the grand foyer near the front of the castle, and Valhalla stirred like a sleeping giant, a pulse of life running through the whole of the building. Then silence, and for a moment, Valhalla shuddered as if betrayed, as if struggling to shift, and return to slumber...

A ripple of energy tore through the air of the foyer, and Valhalla snapped awake, the walls taking on a brighter gleam, the massive slabs of stones barring the doors trembling and stirring as dust hailed down from the ceiling before there was a flash of light... and Hel's laughter cut through the glow even before it faded, the puppet grinning widely and standing in the center of the room, surrounded by stunned-looking ponies. "Excellent! Excellent, and none of you got spliced or disassociated!"

"Neither of those things sound very pleasant. But what we just went through wasn't very pleasant. Maybe next time you can try and warn us about things not being pleasant." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and Luna groaned in agreement as Nightmare Moon shook herself out and Twilight Sparkle slowly picked herself up. The three soulbound ponies were all dressed in full armor, _Andlitstingar_ holstered over one of Luna's shoulders and the handle of Sting Mk. III sticking out over the other. They were all dressed in polished, repaired armor, and Scrivener's Talons flexed uneasily against the ground as Twilight Sparkle turned her eyes nervously over her shoulder, towards another pair of linked ponies.

Both halves of Gymbr calmly picked themselves up, perfectly mirroring each other: neither was wearing armor, however, and the Gymbr Luna half had several large ribbons sewn into her chest, crisscrossed over what looked like a glowing eye embedded in her breast. Around her horn, a single piece of string had been wrapped... but for as harmless as it looked, it stopped Gymbr Luna from focusing any kind of magical power.

Hel began to open her mouth to reply... and then she looked up excitedly, holding up a finger as Valhalla shuddered around them before the dark goddess said gleefully: "Yes, yes! It's working! Do you feel Valhalla coming alive around us? And just like I said, the Pious weren't able to break in..."

"What do you need us to do?" Nightmare Moon asked calmly as she straightened: she refused to wear any armor, clad only in a simple spiked iron collar, several large silver stakes and knives sticking out of her back. Scrivener and Luna couldn't help but look uneasily at the passion entity: both of them had noticed that Nightmare Moon hadn't just been growing more powerful... she had started to change, little-by-little, become less beautiful and more monstrous in appearance. And neither Luna nor Scrivener wanted to admit that was actually making her more attractive to them both.

Hel only smiled with entertainment over at the passion entity, seeming to study her for a few moments, gazing over the thin scars here and there on her body from holy weapons, the bony spikes beginning to protrude from her body like thorns, the way her wings were losing their feathers and becoming more draconic in nature. "Well, first of all, we're going to wait just three, two, one, and..."

Hel put a hand by one ear, pretending to listen, and then the ice puppet grinned as a rumble roared through Valhalla. The ponies stumbled, Gymbr's halves mirroring each other perfectly even as they fell heavily on their sides, and Hel only giggled before pointing excitedly as the massive stone slabs covering the doors began to rumble slowly up into the ceiling. "There! There, it's all going perfectly according to plan! Okay, kiddies, Valhalla's going to gear up from the inside out: the bridges and gates aren't going to open up until all of this castle is filled with energy again, but that doesn't mean we're going to be safe inside here until that happens. Once the Light realizes what's going on, Pious will probably try and fly in and try to sneak in through the courtyards, the windows, the balconies. So we have to get the defenses up and running _tout de suite_, and that's not going to require a lot of power, but instead..."

The dark goddess rose her hands to either side of her head and snapped her fingers, and energy sparked through the air before several portals ripped open near the back of the foyer. The ponies all looked up, watching as Nightmares, third-tier demons, and Knights of Valhalla began to leap into the room through the rips in reality, Hel grinning widely before she hugged herself and laughed as the portals vanished... then suddenly flung her arms wide and shattered into pieces.

Fragments of ice puppet swirled in either direction before solidifying into two identical copies, both grinning widely before the one on the left said cheerily, waving a hand: "I'm A!"

"And I'm B! Now, split yourselves up nicely into one-two-three groups! Nightmares with us, Valhallans with the three-foursome!" trilled the other puppet, and both ice puppets laughed before turning their eyes with sudden sharp seriousness to Luna and Scrivener, both saying quietly: "Cinnamon, chocolate pudding, take cupcake and vanilla wafer upstairs. There's an overlook that's going to serve as a huge landing pad for the Pious. Protect it and I'll get the defenses up and running."

Luna and Scrivener both nodded: there was nothing else they could really do or say in the face of Hel's sudden near-solemnity. And without hesitation, armored Knights of Valhalla came forwards, saluting the sapphire mare and nodding to her as Twilight Sparkle gave a small smile, and Nightmare Moon bowed her head in deference.

They had to move forwards, and do what they set out here to do. All the same, Luna and Scrivener both looked uneasily at Gymbr, but the weak halves of dual god only sat slowly down, saying quietly: "We will wait here, as instructed. We have no magic, and this sealed core only gives us enough power to move, in spite of everything Hel promised. But we are not surprised she is a liar."

"I'm not a liar, crumble cake. I can't lie, as a matter of fact. I just added some training wheels to make sure you didn't go all guano on us." one of the Hel puppets retorted, as the other made a swirling gesture with its fingers to either side of its head. "Now get going, the defenses are gonna drop any minute! You want the high ground before the Pious can claim it!"

"Thou art bossy. But aye, we do. Come, no time to dally." Luna said clearly, and despite her misgivings and the sense of apprehension growing through her system, the sapphire mare turned around and strode towards the uncovered double doors, giving a faint smile as she flicked her horn and knocked them easily open.

She didn't hesitate, leading the others through the faint misting of dust that had been kicked up along the floor and into a wider entrance hall, feeling the pulse of almost-life through the structure as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle fell in on either side of her, Nightmare Moon following behind and smiling almost reassuringly to the small platoon of soldiers walking in their wake.

The enormous doors at the end of the entrance hall were still barred shut by iron gates and crisscrossed bars of heavy stone, but on either side of this there were curving flights of stairs, leading up to narrow landing and an open archway. Luna strode towards one of these, grimacing at the fact the archway was already open as she muttered: "What a silly design. But I suppose 'tis purposeful, as well: lure in those who can fly to this bottleneck, then engage them in a place they cannot take to the skies to escape. But unfortunately, also one that requires a constant defense, lest the enemy take this area first."

Scrivener grunted as they reached the landing, and the three soulmates strode out onto what was almost a wide stage, Luna looking back and forth in surprise as she murmured: "Well, so it seems that not all of Gymbr's handiwork has been undone. This was not what I remember being here... 'tis no wonder Hel desired it to be defended."

This overlook was guarded only by thin and shallow ramparts, tooth-like blocks of stone forming a half-wall around the edge of the enormous, semicircular field of marred, ashen cement. The half-circle had a slight downwards slope and formed what was almost a wide amphitheater, thanks in part to the large, cylindrical watchtowers to either side of the sprawling, open area.

Luna led Scrivener and Twilight forwards as Nightmare Moon halted in front of the archway, the soldiers filing past as the sapphire mare grimaced a bit. She hesitated near the center of the wide overlook, then glanced over her shoulder and shouted: "Archers, stay near the wall! Unicorns and mages, form a line in front! Any of thou who have no training in ranged combat, either pick up a loose bow or drop thy swords and raise thy shields: if the Pious attack, they will bombard us first at range before they enter the melee!"

The platoon began to assemble themselves as requested, and Luna Brynhild slowly strode to the edge of the narrow wall, leaning through a gap between the stone teeth and grimacing a little as she looked down at what the Pious had done to the Vale of Valhalla around the castle. But it was no longer a Vale: instead, there were white stone buildings and white stone streets and white stone monuments... although... not a single Pious...

Luna scowled uneasily, looking back and forth: as expected, here in Heaven's core, the Pious had transformed the world into something more reflective of their own Greater Heaven. But there were no soldiers, no beasts, nothing but abandoned homes and structures. Had the Light already staged a full retreat? Were these soldiers that remained nothing but abandoned puppets, holding defenses that were no longer necessary so the Pious could escape without being seen? Or was there something else at play here, an ambush waiting to happen, or...

The sapphire mare stepped backwards uneasily, then frowned over her shoulder as Nightmare Moon approached, the passion entity saying quietly: "Do you feel it, Luna Brynhild?"

"I feel nothing but still air." Luna said softly, and Nightmare Moon smiled and nodded. At first, the sapphire mare scowled, but then she slowly lowered her head and murmured uneasily: "Aye. I feel nothing but still air. No Pious, no Light. No sense of purification. I feel abandonment and hollowness, even if Valhalla thrums with life beneath mine hooves. What is going on?"

Nightmare Moon looked up into the sky silently, and then Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all looked up in sharp surprise as there was a terrible rumbling in the skies above before soft blue began to bruise a compassionless, empty white, and the enormous black mare murmured with a complete lack of surprise: "It means that we have been played for fools, Luna Brynhild."

"By the Aesir..." Luna stared in horror as the whitening sky above began to visibly curl inwards, then slowly twist into a spiral, streaks and arcs of energy bursting through the air around this as shapes began to pour out of the vortex in the skies above. And the ponies could only stare in horror at the sight, watching as riders on the backs of massive and terrible beasts flew down alongside mighty white dragons and other creatures that even from here, inspired terror and disbelief in the eyes of the soldiers who gazed upon them.

They formed themselves into squadrons in midair, winging in every direction except towards the Castle of Valhalla. Many of them carried banners, others rose battle horns and sounded them as they clearly organized themselves, and the sense of order and practice in their movements only increased Luna's horror. It felt like this had been planned and organized from the very start as she was left mouthing wordlessly, before her eyes widened in horror as something else came out of the portal: something immense, and spherical, and accompanied by a rider that was seated upon what looked like an enormous bird...

And these two were heading down towards them from the vortex high above, Luna stumbling backwards before she snarled over her shoulder, shoving past Nightmare Moon to shout at the staring, slack soldiers before they could panic: "Scrape thy courage off the ground and steel thy heads and hearts! Whimper and flee like vermin or hold thy heads up and stand true and honor thy duty!"

The soldiers shook themselves out of their trances, shoving at the ones who were slower to respond as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both backpedaled slowly until they were beside where Luna had positioned. Nightmare Moon was much calmer, watching the approach of the rider and this monstrous, spherical entity before the passion entity gave a cold smile as she turned around, striding slowly to the side of the trio, but positioning herself a little ahead of them, ready to leap in front of the ponies she had willingly enslaved herself to if necessary as she said softly: "Until death do us part, my family."

Scrivener gritted his teeth, flexing his Talons as Luna flicked her horn, summoning _Prúðbikkja_ forth from her mane in a burst of blue flames. Twilight Sparkle shivered, and then looked up almost in surprise as her bell seemed to appear of its own accord, resonating faintly as if it was trying to reassure her, and the Lich steeled her nerves and breathed slowly as she looked up, whispering: "That can't be... Him, can it?"

Luna didn't answer: she didn't have time to, as the enormous white bird touched down, its long, flowing tailfeathers trailing behind it before displaying with a flourish in a fan, much like a peacock. The beast tilted its head almost arrogantly so it could glare at them with one merciless black eye, as the rider on its back let the reins fall slack before turning a cold, contemptuous smile over the ponies.

It was dressed in red and flowing robes gilded with gold, as well as a tall, spired red hat that had golden chains and divine ornaments hanging from it. The creature had almost fish-like features, with mottled white skin, its eyes black and compassionless pits, but with points of burning crimson looking out at them with calculating intellect. A silver chain hung around its neck, with the same symbol on it that had been embossed on the Gatekeeper's shield: a horseshoe-like symbol embracing a circle.

"The Lord God approaches in his divine chariot: all revel in the glory of He Of Many Countless Faces, Be They So Beautiful And Divine!" this creature shouted, and then it bowed its head, its phoenixian mount seeming to mimic the motion as the spherical shape slowed its descent through the air, coming to a halt just at the edge of the massive overlook.

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight looked up in horror: the chariot looked like it was composed of eyes, noses, a single closed mouth with bulbous lips... _faces_. Not countless, but far more than one, oh yes: it was hard to tell just how many with the seemingly-random placement of staring eyes along the top, the protruding noses and nostrils in the center, the way the single set of lips around the bottom curved and swelled and bulged here and there.

And from the top of the malformed orb, there were massive, scaled serpents, half-wrapped around the head and curled here and there like stray hairs, ending in eyeless, fanged maws that slowly rasped, sucking in air, exhaling smoke and steam. These twisted and curled slowly as trumpets blared through the air and the floating head shifted, mismatched eyes blinking slowly, emitting awful gurgles before the rider accompanying this awful chariot looked up and declared coldly: "Bow before Lord God, and give yourself over to His glory, or you shall be shown no mercy!"

Luna shivered slowly, then bared her fangs before she rose her head proudly, even as soldiers behind her trembled at the malice and the raw power this awful, mind-wounding thing exerted. It gave Scrivener and Twilight the strength to do the same as Nightmare Moon only smiled evenly, and the rider on the pale phoenix drew its eyes slowly over them before nodding once and saying quietly: "You have no idea what you are dealing with. Lord God is the brightest of all suns, brings with him the greatest of all glories. He asks only that you bow your head, and offers you paradise in return: submit to Him, and His Glory be yours."

The sapphire mare snarled at this, and then she stepped forwards and said coldly: "Nay, I have seen the likes of gods and know their ilk for what they truly are... powerful, aye, but flawed... and in the case of thy own 'True God,' pathetic! He steals the will and the minds of his followers, and subjugates all to his glory... for peace? Tell me truly, how is this peace? And if your Lord God be so powerful, why does he not speak for himself?"

"Because He is generous enough to allow those who love Him to speak for Him. Because His voice be so great, that it cannot be heard." The creature smiled coldly, turning its eyes towards the chariot as the serpents shifted and slowly began to draw themselves away, bowing his head as he said softly: "But it is not my place to pass judgment: that privilege belongs to He Of Many Countless Faces alone. And His will, be done."

Slowly, terribly, the lips of the face parted, the head tilting back as the upper section of the head folded slowly back to reveal a cradle of not flesh, but smooth stone and thrumming crystal. And seated back upon a cushion, with its head lowered and its body wavering and distorted, the color and texture of flowing ink and ashes, was He Of Many Countless Faces.

His... _its _limbs were spindly and almost insubstantial, hunched forwards and almost folded over itself, with a rounded, oblong head that bore a large white smear over its faceless features. It cocked its head almost quizzically, seeming to distort as it moved, to bend in and out of reality as it slowly, stood... and when it stood, it was terribly, awfully tall, towering over them before it took long, shambling strides out of the jaw and down onto the landing, head cocking and tilting back and forth with sudden, uneven movements as Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all set themselves with shivers at the awful sense of... loneliness, and sadness, and hope-gone-wrong that this terrible thing radiated.

It shifted back and forth, raising limbs that ended in hands that looked like they had been drawn on by a child, fingers cracking as it daringly drew its hands close to them, but never quite touched them, stroking wonderingly through the air around the ponies. And then, in a sudden movement, it stepped away and swung one hand up-

A Blessed Pegasus choked before he was yanked through the air, bow flying from his grasp as he was yanked into the grip of the awful thing. Luna shouted at it, but He Of Many Countless Faces ignored her completely as it skittered backwards with its prize, then gripped the stallion tightly in both hands, turning the soldier back and forth like an interesting toy, bending it painfully even as Twilight cried out and Scrivener growled.

"Put him down!" Luna shouted, and He Of Many Faces seemed to look at her for a moment, hands gripping into the soldier. She glared into its faceless void, and it looked back at her... and then its hands shifted, and there was a sickening crack as the neck of the Pegasus snapped loudly, the soldier's body falling limp as the god turned almost curiously towards the stallion as Luna cursed quietly, barely holding herself back from leaping at this so called 'God of Light' then and there.

There was only silence, silence that seemed to blot out even the trumpets and roars of beasts in the distance, until He Of Many Countless Faces simply dropped the pony's body. The sound cut through the soundlessness, snapped reality back into movement, and the speaker's mouth curled into a contemptuous smile as the distorted god drew itself back to its warped chariot before the rider on the white phoenix said calmly: "Lord God has decreed that you are not worthy. But He will confer upon you one last kindness: before you die, you shall feel His glory, and His might. Praise be to the Light!"

And with that, the phoenix spread its wings with a shrieking cry and leapt to the air, taking flight as the chariot slowly closed and Luna snarled in fury, her eyes blazing and her mane and tail becoming a swirling storm of blue flames as she shouted: "I would have it no other way! Thou thinks thy title, thy mighty name frightens me? I am Valkyrie! I have slain _Jötnar_! And before the day is done thou shall tremble at _my _might!"

The chariot only rumbled in response, rising a little higher as the serpents coiled and twisted around it, and then the dozen or so coiling tendrils all rose up as one, opening their jaws wide and breathing out streams of purifying white flames with a terrible, cacophonous roar. But Nightmare Moon was quick to step forwards, her horn glowing as she stomped a hoof into the ground and a wall of black fire exploded upwards in front of the ponies.

Holy and vile flames mixed together and became solid stone, and without needing to think, Twilight Sparkle swung her massive bell forwards with a flick of her horn and struck into this, shattering it into stony shrapnel that Luna launched forwards with a roar and a blast of sapphire flame. The monstrous chariot was pelted by this hail, tearing cuts along the awful, mottled flesh as Luna shouted without looking back: "Soldiers, retreat! Find Hel! Find-"

She was cut off as one of the serpentine tendrils vomited a blast of white flames at her, the sapphire mare barely managing to parry this to the side with a swing of her spear before she snapped her horn forwards, flinging her own blue fireball in return. But this exploded uselessly against the chariot's face, as did the additional fireballs that Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle both followed up with, the chariot replying quickly and viciously with several more blasts of purification from its serpentine tentacles.

Scrivener Blooms winced as he rose a Talon, one of the blasts of purification striking into this and sizzling around the metal claw before the stallion leaned forwards and grunted, flinging the bolt of purification back at the monstrous chariot. He was surprised when it actually worked, a white bolt of light hammering into the distorted head... although it didn't seem to have any effect whatsoever, like any other magic they hit it with.

"Twilight Sparkle, necrotic fire." Nightmare Moon said calmly, and there was no time to argue: the Lich could only do as she had been half-ordered, raising her horn high as black lightning sizzled along it, and then both she and Nightmare Moon snapped their horns together in perfect time, lobbing twin fireballs of black flame into the face of the monstrous chariot.

They exploded with a tremendous double-bang, and this time the monstrous head was finally rattled, swaying slightly in midair with a hissing groan, the serpentine tentacles writhing around it before several of them snapped forwards and downwards. These seized into the edge of the overlook, ripping up sections of rampart and flinging them viciously outwards at the ponies, who scattered apart with winces, the blocks of rock all but exploding where they struck the ground.

Luna growled as splinters of stone bounced off her armor, before snapping her horn out and catching her gun as it was yanked out of its holster, aiming forwards as she rammed the lever to the 'on' position with telekinesis. Her hoof squeezed the trigger as one of the serpents tore up another block of stone from the edge of the overlook, but then a fortified iron round tore through the neck of the snake-like tentacle, sending up a spray of green blood as the appendage screamed in misery and dropped the stone a moment before it tore loose itself from the chariot.

The sapphire mare grinned savagely as Scrivener Blooms slammed his claws into the overlook, gritting his teeth and conscious of the fact that he couldn't turn too much of this massive balcony to mire without risking stability: but all the same, he was able to turn the area around him to black ooze in moments before raising a Talon, a crystalline spear jutting out of the dark bog before he lashed his claw outwards, and the spear of corruption shot like a missile through the air, hammering into the frontal face of the chariot and tearing through one of its eyes.

The monstrosity gave a strange, echoing growl as it tilted back and forth in midair, and waves of force and purification thrummed from the strange and terrible entity, the raw force enough to send the ponies skidding backwards as Nightmare Moon grimaced in distaste, half-shielding herself with one wing even as several of the feathers over it turned to rock.

The spear of corruption that had pierced into the creature half-crumbled as what remained turned to gleaming marble, and then it glowed with holy energy as it was ripped free of the chariot before it spun around and shot itself back at Scrivener Blooms. The stallion couldn't duck fast enough, the javelin tearing across his back and ripping through armor like butter as it flew past to strike the wall and shatter. Scrivener himself was caught in the force of its drag, bouncing and rolling painfully over the cement to land in a sprawl, cursing as he felt blood spilling out of the trench torn along his back.

Luna stumbled and Twilight gasped, gritting her teeth in pain before her eyes blazed as she drew her horn back before snapping it savagely forwards, and another black fireball shot from her horn: this time, however, it didn't simply explode when it smashed into the monstrous carriage, it instead struck it like a mallet before bursting apart into at least three miniature fireballs that arced themselves into different sections of the floating head, each exploding in a tremendous blast of thunder and toxic, spirit-gorging flame.

The massive head tilted back and forth, the serpentine tentacles squealing, and Luna snarled as she rose her rifle, anchoring herself before pulling the trigger and stumbling back all the same under the massive magical recoil. But the round smashed directly into one serpent-like tentacle, splitting it almost down the middle before it simply peeled apart and collapsed in a hail of green blood.

But the chariot's eyes flashed before there was a tremendous pulse of force, the wave of gravitational energy cracking the ground beneath the ponies as Luna and Twilight Sparkle were knocked rolling backwards, _Prúðbikkja_ sent flying away as Twilight's bell clanged and bounced along after the Lich. Only Nightmare Moon stood up to the wave of force, setting herself and gritting her teeth even as blood ran from her eyes and mouth just at the effort it took to resist, before her teeth curled into a grin as her tail snapped behind her and her horn glowed brightly.

The knives and torture implements in her back trembled before ripping themselves free, floating eerily above her as they glowed with malicious energies before shooting forwards and beginning to slash and harry the remaining serpents around the chariot, drawing their attention as Nightmare Moon started to rear back. But before she could unleash a follow-up spell, the chariot leaned forwards as its mouth opened slightly, breathing out a white mist that suddenly seemed to come to life, shooting forwards and twisting itself violently around Nightmare Moon as she screamed in shock.

Her blades fell limp one after the other, and Nightmare Moon herself was left trapped in a featureless statue of marble: Luna could still feel her in there, trembling with surprise... but also growing rage, as the stony shape started to shiver violently. But the cocoon refused to break open, and when Luna snapped her horn towards it, she only felt magical recoil strike her as her telekinetic hammer was repelled: whatever it was, it was magic resistant, too.

Scrivener Blooms shook himself out as he felt his back healing little-by-little, gritting his teeth as Twilight Sparkle picked herself up before her eyes widened as the chariot tilted its head back, the snakes that hadn't been killed all rising high... and all eyes stared as a vortex of white formed in the sky high above as a terrible light shone around the stallion. Twilight realized what was coming even as Luna fired off a round from the ground, desperate to try and interrupt the monster's concentration, but her bullet only ricocheted off one of the many faces uselessly.

Twilight acted on instinct, snapping her horn out as she felt almost a call from the one thing she could use: the mire. It surged upwards, forming an archway over Scrivener that the beam of purification called forth from the vortex struck into, and the corruption turned completely to hard marble, which cracked only slightly from the tremendous boom of force that ran through the air as the blast ended. Scrivener was knocked flat by the shockwave, but Twilight only stumbled... and even as she did so, she snapped her horn to the side as hard as she could, ripping the entire pillar of marble free and flinging it towards the chariot.

It smashed into the head and knocked it off balance, sending the many-faced chariot crashing down into the edge of the overlook with a growling whine, serpents snapping around it and grabbing wildly at the rocky edge. It managed to secure itself, but the distraction allowed Luna to leap over to the cocoon holding Nightmare Moon and slam a vicious headbutt into the stone, kicking off it with her hooves at the same time to send cracks tearing through the marble, and Nightmare Moon smashed her way up out of the shell a moment later with a roar of fury, eyes blazing white with rage.

She landed and grinned viciously as she stomped her hooves into the ground, not missing a beat as she saw the monster vulnerable, and the ground shattered before an immense jet of black flames shot upwards over the crashed chariot, serpentine tendrils screaming as they burst into dark flames and writhed wildly, helplessly back and forth. The chariot started to rise listlessly, trembling violently back and forth even as white blasts of purification vomited in all directions from the maws of the panicking serpents, and Luna snarled before shouting at Scrivener Blooms: "Blade!"

The stallion reacted on instinct, gritting his teeth as he lashed a Talon up, cursing in pain as he felt corruption gush into the air from his claw before it formed into a sharp, elongated blade in mid-launch towards Luna, and the sapphire mare leapt forwards and caught this with telekinesis before slinging it viciously with all her might at the chariot. It struck dead center into the forehead of the front face, and chariot's jaw gaped slightly as it howled, black veins spreading through the faces as the obsidian fire seemed to burn all the hotter, the ponies setting themselves as the chariot trembled wildly in the air and floated slowly higher, higher, higher...

And then it fell, smashing to the overlook with a terrible, resounding bang, eyes rolling and serpents falling dead with weak hisses. It was nothing but a burning mass of slowly-melting flesh and stone, Luna smiling grimly... then stared in disbelief as the entire mass, flames and all, turned to solid white stone.

And this crumbled away into ashes and dust, as He Of Many Countless Faces calmly rose up, undaunted and undamaged, spreading its long, gangly limbs wide before it slowly slumped. The white ash swirled around it like snow, and the ponies stared at it as it seemed to look back at them with the same calm curiosity, before Luna Brynhild cursed and rose her gun.

She fired a single shot, and the bullet slammed into He Of Many Countless Faces, knocking it stumbling back a step... and then it almost curiously tilted its head down towards where the bullet had lodged into its shoulder, reaching up and gently flicking this free from his body. The inky, flowing strangeness of its form immediately filled itself back in as it looked down at the crushed bullet, then suddenly leaned down and swept it up, studying it with interest as Luna lowered her rifle and whispered: "What in Mimir's name..."

He Of Many Countless Faces tossed the bullet aside with a flick of its wrist... and before the bullet could hit the ground, the God of Light had seized Luna by the throat and was holding her above its head, the mare gargling as she dropped her gun to clutch at the amorphous being's wrist, her eyes filled with disbelief as Scrivener and Twilight both staggered in shock.

Nightmare Moon leapt forwards, and without even looking at her, He Of Many Countless Faces reached up and caught her by the horn. Its hand and the spire both glowed bright white, and Nightmare Moon's eyes widened in horror before she screamed in agony, shaking her head uselessly back and forth before she was slung backwards, her horn transmogrified into useless marble even as her mane and tail both continued to burn with blue flames.

The True God turned its eyes away from Luna to tilt its head with interest in Nightmare Moon's direction... and then Twilight Sparkle's massive Reaper's Bell slammed into the entity's back, reverberating violently, and He Of Many Countless Faces was knocked staggering as it dropped Luna from its grip, its whole body spasming from the vibrations of the death entity's tool. It twisted back and forth unnaturally, color flashing through its inky body as if displaying its pain to the world, and the moment Luna Brynhild landed, she flung herself back upwards, soulstone horn glowing bright white as she slashed it viciously into the amorphous creature.

He Of Many Countless Faces was knocked staggering backwards in shock, and then the mare flung herself forwards again, flapping her wings hard as she tackled the God of Light backwards. It managed to catch her even as it was bowled over, however, flinging her childishly away, but Scrivener Blooms landed on the entity's chest a moment later and slammed a Talon directly into its face, gritting his teeth as channeled his corruption directly into the body and spirit of the creature, along with all the hatred, the negative energy, the violent feelings he could.

The God of Light spasmed, then slapped Scrivener Blooms off before it simply vanished from the ground, reappearing several feet away. It seemed to stare at them, but no longer with curiosity: now it was emanating both hate and anger, and a sense of intense, growing fear.

But Luna and Scrivener both only grinned, and Twilight Sparkle and Nightmare Moon fell in on either side of them a moment later, in spite of the blood running from the base of the passion entity's useless horn and the fear that ran through the Lich's body. Four faced one, and yet Twilight felt that this was nothing but a futile gesture... felt already like they were going to lose.

All the same, the four charged as one... and as one, they were blasted backwards by a wave of purification that left pieces of each pony paralyzed and frozen beneath a thin skin of marble, all four gasping in pain before He Of Many Countless Faces simply gestured outwards, and a massive ray of pure energy blasted down from the skies above. Scrivener Blooms barely flung himself out of the way, his rocky shoulder cracking when he landed on it before he gasped in pain as he rolled and the plates fell away, revealing black, flexing muscle and bubbling corruption beneath skin that had literally just peeled off with stone.

Luna Brynhild snapped her horn out, but the blue fireball vanished long before it could contact He Of Many Countless Faces. She snarled, then instead her eyes lit on _Prúðbikkja_, and the spear snapped up into the air in a moment, launching over to her even as she drew _Andlitstingar_ at the same time, polearms floating on either side of her as she charged forwards.

She stabbed viciously outwards in a flurry, and He Of Many Countless Faces swayed backwards and glided through the air as his body twisted back and forth bonelessly, impossibly, evading the series of attacks before he simply caught both of her spears by their necks... and then Luna choked as two more hands shot out of the amorphous entity's chest and seized into her throat, squeezing, choking, twisting to try and disjoint it-

Nightmare Moon leapt over Luna Brynhild and slammed into He Of Many Countless Faces, crushing it into the ground and letting Luna draw hurriedly back as she gasped for breath, her spears shivering in the air. And then the passion entity was slammed skywards as the God of Light rose up before something seemed to catch her in midair, flinging her like a missile into Twilight Sparkle as she began to move forwards and knocking the Lich and enormous black equine backwards into a broken, crumpled heap.

Scrivener Blooms gritted his teeth as he slammed his Talons into the ground... then stared in horror as his own mire revolted against him, launching upwards, seizing around his shoulders and forelegs before it turned bright white, effectively trapping him in marble. He began to look up... and then a spike of white tore into his chest, before a second and third narrow blade of stone tore up into his stomach, the stallion vomiting black blood as both Twilight and Luna clenched their eyes shut in pain.

He Of Many Countless Faces was only staring at Scrivener Blooms, and the stallion looked up with a snarl at the entity before Twilight Sparkle all-but-threw Nightmare Moon off, the Lich leaping to her feet as she snapped her horn outwards and simply flung her massive bell in the direction of He Of Many Countless Faces. The God of Light turned a little too late to see this coming, and the enormous instrument smashed into him and knocked him flat, again driven to the ground and this time covering his head in a very easy to read gesture of agony.

The Lich rushed forwards, eyes blazing before she swept up her bell, raising it high... and then the violet mare simply froze before He Of Many Countless Faces made a sweeping gesture. And for a moment, Twilight felt the creature's anger, and hate, and fear, and pain, and... _sorrow?_

It blotted out everything for a moment, leaving her blind and stunned and deaf... and then she realized she was laying on her back, missing a wing and a foreleg and most of her shoulder. Something was wrong with her face, too... and when she reached her other hoof shakily up, she felt cracked, bare bone that had been scraped thin by some tremendous force.

She breathed slowly in and out, staring up at the sky, and then she slowly forced herself to look up... and she saw Scrivener was free of the stone, and Luna was in the air, and Nightmare Moon was picking herself up despite the fact her horn was shattered and there were several enormous spikes of white rock buried through her face.

And He Of Many Countless Faces was there, alone and yet not alone: a massive serpent of white was twisting around the entity, guarding it... but really, the construct was nothing but an extension of the True God. Another piece of itself, brought to life by its terrible powers...

Twilight Sparkle breathed slowly, and watched as Luna Brynhild launched herself into the air, both spears at the ready: she faced a fifty-foot serpent fearlessly, roaring as she stabbed her spears forwards in a violent hail against its features, forcing its head to bow. Then, as it tried to snap its head upwards and knock her away, she slammed both spears downwards and hammered its features down into the ground, Scrivener Blooms taking the chance to immediately leap on top of it and bury his Talons into the beast.

Black veins tore through its head, and the serpent wailed as it began to rapidly melt away... and then the entire monster erupted upwards in a wave of boiling white, knocking Scrivener crashing backwards with a howl of agony, body scorched and steaming from purification burns as Luna twitched away through the air... and then gargling in agony as several sharp arrows of white shot upwards and hammered into her.

Her spears fell, and then her body fell, and Twilight trembled and clutched at her chest even as Scrivener forced himself to leap backwards, catching her in his forelegs as the tidal wave of white crashed downwards... but Nightmare Moon ran in front of them, shielding them with her body and wings, gasping even as more than half of her form was turned to stone. And then, horribly, the white wave transformed into a massive hand that seized the passion entity and slung her cruelly across the battlefield, smashing her into one of the towers and sending her falling in a bloody, broken mess to the ground below, staring blankly at the creature that had formed.

He Of Many Countless Faces stood calmly near the edge of the roof... but now, it was enormous, his limbs constantly flowing and changing and rippling, made of what looked like purification forced into the form of a gigantic biped. Except the real He Of Many Countless Faces was seated on this immense copy's head, clearly visible thanks to their inverted colors as it seemed to gaze down with interest at Luna and Scrivener as they slowly struggled to stand.

Luna picked up _Prúðbikkja_, and Scrivener pushed his Talons against the ground... and He Of Many Countless Faces simply stomped on them like they were bugs, Twilight vomiting blood as they were crushed down into the ground. The Lich trembled, staring almost sightlessly before she scrabbled for her hooves, watching as the creature rose its foot, then stomped down again.

The Lich fell forwards, gasping for breath, staring weakly in disbelief, before the God of Light rose its foot a third time... and then suddenly stopped. It balanced there, and slowly, the enormous head of its puppet-self turned to stare as two ponies limped into the battlefield, shouting in echoing voices: "We are your enemy, God of Light! Did you forget about us?"

He Of Many Countless Faces looked coldly down at the halves of Gymbr as they dragged themselves forwards, and then the massive puppet stomped past Scrivener and Luna, the two gasping for breath before Luna trembled, looking up... then simply dropping herself onto Scrivener, biting viciously into his neck, feeling pleasure even amidst the panic and disbelief running through her system and trying to focus on regaining as much strength as possible in the little time they had with Gymbr's distraction.

The God of Light had completely forgotten about everything apart from Gymbr for the moment, however, the massive puppet twisting on itself as it leaned down and He Of Many Countless Faces craned its own body strangely down to stare at the halves of broken god, and Gymbr glared back even as both halves of the dual entity struggled for breath, the core buried in Gymbr Luna's chest pulsing wildly as the ribbons holding it in place began to smolder and peel.

They glared at each other in silence... and then He Of Many Countless Faces suddenly rose almost scornfully, and both sides of Gymbr snarled before mirroring as they pointed up at the creature: "Do not turn your back on us! Do not dare look away from us, we are-"

The massive white puppet's foot stomped down and crushed both ponies like they were nothing but a cockroach, twisting slowly and painfully as Twilight cried out and shivered, falling forwards... and then staring in disbelief as a thrum went through the white puppet that He Of Many Countless Faces was standing on. Luna and Scrivener both looked up in shock at the growing hum, and then the God of Light suddenly flung itself backwards, a moment before its white puppet turned to stone and simply exploded in a tremendous burst of electricity and black flames, and a winged unicorn shot high up into the air with a triumphant laugh, eyes glowing as Gymbr roared: "We are whole! We have-"

He Of Many Countless Faces made a sharp throwing gesture, and a massive anchor of white energy shot through the air and slammed through Gymbr's chest, the dark god gasping in surprise before he was slung viciously downwards by a glowing white chain and into the ground with a resounding, terrible crunch. He Of Many Countless Faces landed calmly a moment later, holding the end of the white chain... but it was only a second before this exploded into black flames as Gymbr roared in fury and leapt back to his hooves, the purification dissolving even as he bled from a gaping hole in his breast, body shivering as he whispered: "We are not as strong as we once were... but it does not matter. We will destroy you. You hurt us, so we will destroy you."

"You haven't changed at all, Jabberwocky. I suppose that's good and bad, but aren't all things?" remarked a calm voice, and Gymbr looked up with surprise... and then a faint smile as the Mad Hatter appeared in a puff of green smoke beside him, seated on a tall stool and sipping calmly at a cup of tea. He Of Many Countless Faces leaned back in shock at this, but the Mad Hatter only chuckled quietly before kicking off his chair, tossing teacup and saucer aside and kicking the stool over before flicking one wrist, a thick stream of blood bursting out from under his sleeve and forming into a rippling whip as he murmured softly, in a voice that for a moment, had all of Kvasir's sanity: "One last fight, side-by-side... my friend."

"One last fight. We understand." Gymbr whispered... and then the black-fire mane of the winged unicorn flared up as he rose his head proudly, green eyes glowing and silver claws flexing as he shouted: "We shall teach you true glory, false god of false faces!"

"You can't force others to love you, you know. That's not real love." the Mad Hatter said gently, and this seemed to strike more fear into He Of Many Countless Faces than Gymbr's malign rage, before whatever the God of Light was feeling turned clearly into anger as it lashed both hands forwards and sent a ray of blinding white light at the two.

But the Mad Hatter leapt forwards, swinging his whip upwards, and it transformed into a massive crimson barrier that blocked the ivory blast before Gymbr's horn glowed as he snapped it sharply out. And a black beam tore through the red shield, smashing into the white ray and turning the entire length of the beam of light to stone as He Of Many Countless Faces staggered backwards, recoil zapping over its amorphous body... and then both Theophilius and Gymbr leapt forwards as the crimson barrier vanished, slamming their palms into the stone pillar floating in the air and sending it smashing like a battering ram into the inky entity, knocking it skidding across the ravaged battlezone.

It caught the other end of the stone pillar, and a moment later, this turned white before transforming into a massive serpent that twisted quickly around the god and launched itself back towards the two... but with a sharp laugh, the Mad Hatter snapped one hand upwards, a whip of blood lashing upwards and wrapping around the neck of the serpent before he slung it viciously down into the ground, and Gymbr pounced on top of the snake a moment later, burying his claws into its skull before it simply exploded.

But in midair, white goo transformed into knives of marble that shot at the pair from every direction: the Mad Hatter yelped as several of these tore through his clothes as he danced back and forth, wincing at one that almost halved his hat, while Gymbr staggered back and forth amidst the cyclone of stone knives before he threw his head back with a roar, a pulse of force ripping out of his body and shattering the remaining blades of marble. But for all his former might and glory, all his animal, inexhaustible rage, his body simply wasn't healing, wounds weren't closing, and his powers were far from what they had once been... and even with his soulstone core and in top form, Gymbr had only been able to ever hold this God of Light at bay.

Gymbr gasped and slumped... and then looked up too late to see He Of Many Countless Faces was right in front of him, a hand reaching towards him. But just before the monster could make contact, a chain of electricity snapped around its neck, and Luna Brynhild roared as she hauled to the side, yanking the God of Light stumbling towards her... just as Scrivener Blooms used Luna like a step, sweeping a Talon up through the chain of lighting to add a charge to his claw before it slammed into the face of the God of Light with an agonizing crunch.

But in retaliation, a blast of purification hammered through the air, sending Luna and Scrivener flying as Gymbr howled in pain and the Mad Hatter staggered... but as Twilight watched, a film seemed to cover the world. Light faded, and colors grayed as time slowed, and the Lich stared wonderingly out at what was going on before a tender voice called to her gently: "You don't have very long, Twilight Sparkle. If you want to save your loved ones, come with me."

Twilight Sparkle breathed weakly, then looked slowly upwards to see one of Hel's puppets standing beside her. It smiled down at her, then reached down and gently touched her stump of shoulder, and the Lich gasped before a foreleg of ice formed, one that she could flex and move as easily as the real thing as Hel said softly: "Not a lot of time, sweetie. He Of Many Countless Faces is too strong... the only reason I can distort reality at all is because he's so distracted. Now trust me, sweetie, okay? We don't have time to argue right now. We only have time to _do_."

For a moment, Twilight could only look up the dark goddess, who smiled almost pleadingly... and then she looked relieved, smiling all the wider when the violet mare silently nodded and began to carefully stumble forwards, half-guided towards the archway as the dark goddess reached down and silently twined fingers that felt strangely warm into the Lich's mane. "Good. Good, that's very good... now come along now..."

Twilight Sparkle stumbled a little, limping her way forwards, letting Hel guide her. Trusting in the dark goddess, if only because she had promised her a way... "You... I can save them, right? This isn't a trick, right?"

"No, darling. No, not at all. You're special, you see, Twilight Sparkle: this moment, this is the moment now, that you've been waiting for all your life. That _I've_ been waiting for since I got to know you. And I know how important Brynhild and Nihete are to you... yes, I know the name his creator gave him. And no, I don't mean anything bad by that, sweetie. It just is what it is." Hel smiled, strange and kind, and as Twilight Sparkle looked silently up at the ice puppet, she realized that she was doing more than just being led forwards by Hel, through the archway, down the damaged stairs and past soldiers that were still standing here and there, not brave enough to charge into the fray, not cowardly enough to retreat completely...

This was Hel. This was the real Hel, behind all the masks and the mockery and the puppets, and the goddess stroked lovingly through Twilight's mane as she said softly: "You and I... we're very much the same, Twilight Sparkle. And I'm going to offer you a choice like I was given, so many, many years ago... but unlike my Father, I'm not going to lie to you, or deceive you. I don't give you this choice to gain power, but maintain what I have..."

She laughed quietly, then looked down as they strode through the open doors, past a soldier that was slowly falling forwards through them, and into the room they had first entered. And Twilight Sparkle trembled a little as Hel gently led her onwards, towards a second puppet that was frozen in time on the other side of the room, grinning widely, the Deathless Servants laying in a circle around her, slightly-overlapping each other in an endless loop... and clutched in the puppet's hands was Gymbr's soulstone core.

Except as Twilight Sparkle approached, runes flared over it, and she stared into these and past them, at her own reflection in the core, as the puppet beside her stroked soothingly through her mane. And Hel smiled faintly as she murmured: "A time comes, my sweet, when we have to make a choice. I can give you the power you need to save them, oh yes... but that power will come with a cost. And that power will mean sacrificing everything else you've clung onto for so long... will mean joining us, here in the darkness. No more sitting on the fence, Twilight Sparkle. Choose: let the Light win, or _become_ the night."

Twilight Sparkle trembled violently, then looked up at Hel as she whispered: "I don't care what I have to give up, Hel. I won't let Scrivener and Luna die. I won't let this Light hurt anyone else. I'll... I'll do it. Make me into a monster."

"Sweetie, no one makes monsters, not really. Monsters, real monsters, make themselves." Hel said softly, and then she reached out and gently took the orb from her other puppet, the runes glowing ominously as she offered the soulstone heart to Twilight Sparkle. And the Lich trembled as she looked down, her armor already broken, her heartless chest already gaping open, eager to receive... but her hooves trembled, not as eager as her body to take this final step. Hesitating, until... "It might not mean much, but I believe in you. I wouldn't offer you this if I didn't think you were going to handle your new position with more grace and gusto than I ever could."

Twilight Sparkle looked up, saw honesty... and then she reached up and took the soulstone core. And she knew, as she touched it, that it truly had been made for her. She breathed hard as she slowly drew it back, and stared as Myre and Dusk, Imago and Twilight Shadow all burst apart into smoky energy, sucked up into the orb, which thrummed with even greater power in her hooves as Hel said gently: "Good girl."

Twilight Sparkle hesitated only a moment... and then she hugged herself tightly, and the soulstone core found the opening in her chest as naturally as a puzzle piece slipping into place. She felt flesh separating around the large orb as she gasped quietly, then she gritted her teeth, eyes beginning to glow as her icy foreleg cracked and her whole body shook violently... but in spite of the fear and the pain, the feeling of the darkness inside her beginning to flood out from where she had tried to seal it away, there was... there was a sense of rightness, and destiny, as Hel only smiled and stepped back, lacing her hands together as she murmured again: "Good girl."

Outside, Scrivener and Luna felt something change... but they were lost in the whirlwind of battle, smashed backwards again by another pulse of raw power from He Of Many Countless Faces. Gymbr was lagging, blinded by his own blood, wings disheveled and refusing to let him to take to the air, while the Mad Hatter was dancing around the entity, fighting with surprising ferociousness but able to do little apart from match the God of Light's powers.

A blast of purification smashed into Theophilius, knocking him staggering as he pinwheeled his arms wildly, and then he gaped in shock as the flames of white clinging to his body transformed into ivory pythons, these quickly wrapping around the Mad Hatter before one bit savagely into his neck, Theophilius howling in pain. Gymbr's eyes widened before he leapt across the overlook toward his friend... and was snatched out of the air by He Of Many Countless Faces, afterimages fading slowly in the entity's wake with how fast it had moved.

Gymbr's claws seized into the God of Light's shoulders, baring his fangs as his head was slowly, forcibly turned back and forth by the strange, inky entity, his hind legs kicking weakly as he glared up fearlessly despite being as helpless as a kitten in the hands of the entity. Then one semicorporeal hand grasped into his horn, and Gymbr's eyes bulged in pain, claws seizing helplessly into He Of Many Countless Faces' wrist as he tried uselessly to jerk his head free, bringing up his rear hooves to attempt to push against the God of Light... but the entity's other lanky arm quickly snaked around Gymbr's back, using his own strength against him as he bent him backwards around the limb.

The dual god howled in agony, and Luna cursed in pain, feeling a shudder run through her body even as her heartbeat staggered and some strange feeling bit at her mind, but there was no time to think. No time to do anything but act as she shot Scrivener an order, and the stallion ran forwards before leaping into the air, the sapphire mare lunging and snapping her horn out with all the strength she could to send the heavy body of the earth pony cannonballing straight towards He Of Many Countless Faces-

The God of Light swung Gymbr into Scrivener like a baseball bat, knocking the earth pony flying backwards in a out-of-control, flipping arc before he crashed down on his face and bounced several times, gargling in agony. Luna staggered stupidly with a gasp of pain, barely managing to catch herself... before staring in horror as Gymbr was slammed down into the ground with a sickening crack before He Of Many Countless Faces kicked the dual god in the face and knocked him bonelessly onto his side, laying in a broken, bloody heap with a distinct, ugly bend in his lower back, one rear hoof kicking weakly.

"Leave him alone!" Theophilius swung his arms out, and the white serpents trying to bind him simply exploded before the Mad Hatter rose a hand, a javelin of red crystal forming before he slung it at the God of Light. He Of Many Countless Faces only ducked under it, but his attention was drawn to the Mad Hatter as the chaotic creature charged forwards, a scarlet whip taking shape in one hand before he lashed it viciously back and forth, driving the God of Light backwards.

Then Theophilius suddenly swung his other arm up, lobbing a teapot out of nowhere, and this smashed into the face of the inky entity before the red liquid inside formed a mask over the creature's features. The God of Light stumbled backwards as it grabbed wildly at its own face, before the crimson whip snapped around its neck, the Mad Hatter shouting: "This tea party is invitation-only!"

He yanked the entity off its feet, then snapped it forwards, smashing it down into the ground face-first before the Mad Hatter spun around and slung the God over his head, slamming it down on his other side before he began to spin on the spot, hauling the inky entity into the air and yanking him into orbit around himself.

Scrivener and Luna stared as they picked themselves up, watching as the Mad Hatter hauled He Of Many Countless Faces around and around and around in a faster and faster cyclone, the inky entity clutching helplessly at the red rope of blood around his throat before Theophilius suddenly snapped the creature upwards as a hole shattered in the sky in a burst of green energy, the Mad Hatter grinning widely as He Of Many Countless Faces flipped wildly out of control up towards this rip in reality...

And then it caught itself against the edges of the green, sparking rift, He Of Many Countless Faces seeming to glare down at them before it simply shoved itself away from the hole in reality, which snapped uselessly closed behind it. Theophilius looked blankly up for a moment, then blinked in surprise before digging in his coat quickly, sorting through it before pulling out a pocketwatch and saying thoughtfully: "Oh. I didn't realize it was that time already. Well, I'd best-"

A massive blast of purification shot down from the sky, hammering into Theophilius and knocking him flat with a gasp as the shockwave sent Scrivener and Luna rolling backwards, waves of white energy crackling along the ground... then transforming into massive, snaking chains that shot backwards and seized tightly around Theophilius' limbs, body and neck, the Mad Hatter gargling before he looked up in disbelief as He Of Many Countless Faces slowly floated down, Theophilius beginning hurriedly: "Now let's just talk about this, shall we? How about a cup of tea?"

He smiled... and He Of Many Countless Faces simply tilted his head before the chains all pulled taut... then yanked viciously in every direction, ripping Theophilius apart in a tremendous burst of red gore. Luna cried out in horror, then snarled in fury and charged blindly forwards... only to be repelled by a simple look from the entity, which studied her with curiosity before it seemed to lose interest and instead strode over to Gymbr.

It placed a foot on the neck of the body, but Gymbr didn't even look up, trembling and broken, staring weakly at the rain of red still falling amidst the tatters of clothing where Theophilius had been only moments before. Luna picked herself up, gazing desperately at the creature as Scrivener Blooms cursed and dragged himself to his feet... but then both ponies gargled and were slammed back to the ground by waves of psychic pressure, and He Of Many Countless Faces studied them with that strange, childlike curiosity again, as a sense of confidence replaced fear, and anger became spite.

Luna and Scrivener struggled weakly, then both stopped and stared: not at each other, not at broken Nightmare Moon or dying Gymbr or the stains of red and ripped fabric. Not at He Of Many Countless Faces, but into the ether as they felt that surge in their minds again, and this time it was overwhelming, consuming all their thoughts as they felt like something... something powerful and awful and beautiful was coming.

A massive explosion ripped through the air, rattling the very foundations of Valhalla as He Of Many Countless Faces looked sharply up towards a pillar of black flames now rising from the roof of the castle... and then it stumbled backwards, staring in seeming disbelief as its inky body flickered, a single lone winged unicorn flying slowly down towards the overlook before she smiled coldly as she hovered in the air, eyes glowing with unnatural light and terrible, poisonous energies.

Her black-feathered wings flapped powerfully, enormous and holding her easily aloft as her tail and mane flowed like the darkest depths of space, licks of obsidian flame twisting here and there through the shadow-made-tangible. Her body was lithe and gorgeous, dark purple hide like carved stone, sealed tightly around the glaring eye of the soulstone core thrumming in her breast, and locking firmly into the flexing darkness of the black stone that composed her right foreleg. An extra set of horns had twisted out of either side of her head, these curving strangely in opposing directions to form a black halo above her skull.

Her collar was still tight around her neck, and her stud earrings still gleamed in her ears, and when Luna and Scrivener forced themselves to look up, they saw Twilight Sparkle in this dark and terrible goddess. Maybe no one else, not even Celestia would... but Twilight had her own darkness, a secret they had been privy to. And this was all that darkness given form and shape and a power that felt absolute, as this... this _goddess _said calmly: "I should give you a chance to surrender."

He Of Many Countless Faces stared up at her, and she looked back down at him before easily raising a hoof and flicking it almost disdainfully to the side, and He Of Many Countless Faces was slapped backwards by a surge of telekinetic force before Twilight Sparkle said quietly: "But I'm not going to. I've been kind enough."

He Of Many Countless Faces slowly straightened, and Twilight Sparkle smiled coldly before glancing calmly to the side, and her massive bell floated slowly up from where it had lodged in the ground, hovering ominously beside her as dark lighting crackled over the gigantic instrument. Then her eyes roved towards Luna and Scrivener, and her horn gave the slightest glow...

Scrivener Blooms flexed, gritting his teeth as energy surged through his body, before he arched his back and dug his claws into the ground as he felt muscle bulging and tissue healing. And Luna snarled, her eyes glowing, her mane bursting into blue flames as she shoved herself up to her hooves, feeling her strength returning... and as they were healed and made strong, that power was passed on to Twilight Sparkle, the Goddess fueling her own strength through them as her eyes flicked back towards He Of Many Countless Faces. "Your time is at an end, Light."

The God of Light looked calmly across at Twilight Sparkle, who gazed coldly back even as she sent Scrivener and Luna both a sharp mental order to stay back. And it surprised both ponies, cutting through their new strength and battlerage, making them both obey even as the inky entity suddenly flung a blast of purification at Twilight's face.

The undead goddess smiled coldly and slapped it away like it was no more offensive than a ball of paper, before glancing up almost in boredom as the sky above her shattered, a massive beam of purification shooting down towards her: but above the hovering goddess, a wall of swirling black smoke formed, absorbing the ray of purification into a roiling, galactic sphere that Twilight Sparkle calmly flung at the God of Light.

The black and white orb exploded in a tremendous surge of energy, sending the inky entity flipping wildly through the air as a multitude of colors spilled through its system before it caught itself in midair, looking up; but too late, as Twilight grinned viciously, already dashing through the skies towards the entity and swinging her massive bell down. He Of Many Countless Faces was slammed flat into the edge of the overlook with a resounding crunch, before Twilight Sparkle dropped down on top of him, hooves crushing him into the stone as she unleashed a shockwave of black fire on contact, before she leapt upwards with a laugh.

Her horn swept upwards, and the rocky overlook around the God of Light exploded, flinging the entity helplessly into the air in a burst of stony shrapnel before Twilight's massive bell lashed down and smashed the entity through the flurry of shattered stone and past the broken edge of the overlook, followed by a rain of sharp stone fragments.

Twilight Sparkle smiled coldly as she flapped her wings firmly and sailed backwards, dropping down to the ground as her bell slowly settled beside her, before the mare's eyes flicked towards where Nightmare Moon was laying. The passion entity was staring up at her with disbelief, and the undead goddess smiled before flicking her horn: and a moment later, Nightmare Moon gasped as dark flames scoured her body, not harming her but instead eating away the stone half-imprisoning her and cauterizing her wounds, letting her slowly climb up to her hooves.

But the undead goddess had already turned away, striding towards Luna and Scrivener... then stopping as the overlook rumbled before she slowly turned around with a snarl forming on her face as a massive claw seized into the edge of the overlook. The world shook as an immense, three-headed white dragon yanked itself halfway onto the structure, huge talons seizing into the towers on either side as the three heads roared furiously, and Twilight Sparkle leapt back up into the air as she snarled in disgust: "You think you can fight me? You think you have any idea what you're dealing with?"

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild both began to step forwards, but Twilight looked sharply over her shoulder, snapping: "No, stay back! This is my duty and I am going to protect you! I will protect everyone from the Light, no matter what I have to do!"

Her eyes turned back towards the three-headed dragon as it roared at her, the heads twisting back and forth on enormous necks before the middle head suddenly lunged forwards, jaws biting at her savagely... but Twilight Sparkle only snapped her horn forwards, her bell swinging up between her and the beast, and its jaws uselessly slammed down on this. One of the other heads was already lunging in to follow up the attempt, but the undead goddess simply tore her bell to the side, and both instrument and the dragon head still trying to cling to it were slammed into the lunging set of jaws, the bell ringing violently.

The monster wailed, then screamed when Twilight Sparkle lashed her bell savagely to the other side, tearing it free of the jaws it had been trapped in and smashing the remaining head hard enough to shatter its muzzle even as the tool was flung aside, the bell tolling again and sending shockwaves through the dragon's body that made its scales ripple, its mottled white flesh distort and literally melt.

Twilight flicked her hooves towards the ground as the three-headed beast swayed, stunned, and the rock rumbled before transforming into bubbling mire: a moment later, three enormous spikes of crystal shot up from this mass, each spearing through the underside of a dragon jaw above, the beast squealing as it tried to yank backwards. But each spike was attached to a chain of dark crystal that stopped the beast from pulling away, the mire rippling as the chains began to slowly reel the beast's heads downwards.

It was forced to bow, the undead goddess grinning savagely before she launched herself forwards, her right leg transforming like liquid into an enormous blade she slammed into the middle skull of the dragon, shattering it like cheap porcelain to reveal He Of Many Countless Faces inside. The inky entity was already turning, trying to scramble away, but Twilight Sparkle seized it and flung it out of the beast before she lunged after the entity, slamming it into the ground and beginning to smash her right foreleg down into its face and body as her shadowy leg transformed with every blow into a different hammer or spike or blade, its form writhing with agony as her hooves burned with black fire.

It finally managed to fling her backwards, then desperately made a sharp beckoning gesture, and the half-melted dragon became a tidal wave of white before an enormous hand lunged out of the mass and seized the undead goddess. Twilight Sparkle gasped as she was yanked back into the swirling white sea as it became a writhing tornado, and He Of Many Countless Faces made panicked, sharp motions, the tornado spinning faster as purification flashed through it and blades of white shoved out of the mass in wild disarray.

Luna and Scrivener both charged forwards, and the sapphire mare leapt onto the God of Light's back as Scrivener Blooms slammed his Talons into the ground, transforming the stone beneath the entity into mire: the creature was knocked off balance by the paired attack, staggering before it flung Luna off into Scrivener Blooms and stepped forwards, punting them both viciously backwards. But it was distracted, losing concentration for a crucial moment, and the swirling storm of white sparked before exploding in a thunder of black electricity, the vengeful Lich-goddess tearing through the air as she snarled: "You are not worthy enough to even touch them!"

She smashed into He Of Many Countless Faces' back, then slammed the inky entity down into the ground before skidding off the creature and around in a circle to swing a hoof up into its face as it tried to push back to its feet. The God of Light was knocked in an arc through the air, but as it fell it twisted itself around, a malformed white beast ripping itself up out of the ground, all screaming jaws and beaks and claws and horrible, animal faces without any shape or sense to it.

Twilight Sparkle only laughed sharply, then her eyes glowed as she looked over her shoulder, and Scrivener Blooms fell forwards with a howl that became a roar as his body warped, bone pistons ripping through his back, armor tearing off his body as he corrupted into the shape of the Tyrant Wyrm.

And Luna's own eyes glowed, staring down at a hoof in disbelief as it split into a three-toed claw, her teeth growing larger, a pair of draconic horns pushing out of her skull as her own set of pistons ripped through the armor on her back. Her body expanded, growing not quite as large as Scrivener, yet all the more fearsome as her soulstone horn thrummed violently, before she threw her head back with a challenging laugh as power, power, _power _filled her up, made her feel so good, so complete, like this was what she had meant to become her entire life!

He Of Many Countless Faces reared back as harnesses of chain formed around the two ponies-made-monster, Twilight Sparkle holding the ends of both these leashes as she smiled coldly and leaned forwards, a vicious, dark eagerness burning through her body. She felt her own omnipotence clearly, and it made her all the more eager to strike out against the creature that had caused all this suffering in the first place as Scrivener and Luna both yanked at their leashes, snarling hungrily, viciously. They wanted to be part of the fight, and she couldn't deny the ponies she loved so dearly: but the only way she could ensure their safety was to feed her power directly into them. She could feel that they both appreciated the theater, though, even through the rage and hunger and raw, delicious power.

Energy pumped down the chains, poured into Scrivener and Luna, made them feel invulnerable... and Twilight Sparkle trembled in delight. This was only the start of what she was capable of. This was only the beginning of what she could do... and all for the ponies she loved. And she laughed, not even needing to watch, only grinning viciously as the Tyrant Wyrm suddenly lunged and Luna loped eagerly beside him, crashing into the steed of the God of Light and ripping it apart like a toy as He Of Many Countless Faces was flung backwards, before one of Luna's claws seized into his leg and the sapphire, monstrous mare dragged him forwards as Scrivener stomped over the corpse of the monstrous steed that had been dismembered and savaged in literal moments.

He Of Many Countless Faces panicked, slung a claw up and blasted Luna backwards with a blinding flash of purification... but it only served to irritate the mare as she snarled, staggering before lashing her claw out when the God of Light tried to flee. She tore down his back as a few small trails of stone fell off her features, but the corruption and the power flowing through her were both too strong now for such a paltry attack to harm her.

Scrivener Blooms lunged forwards, seizing the God of Light's shoulders, and Luna lashed one claw down, sinking it into the inky blackness of the entity as Twilight flew overhead, almost drooling as she eagerly gave her partners all the power they desired, watched as Luna's claws began to pierce the not-flesh of He Of Many Countless Faces as it shoved and flailed wildly at them, flashing through a myriad of terrified colors-

A massive pulse of force knocked the others flying, and then He Of Many Countless Faces swung a claw upwards, reality bending around it with the force of the blast of light energy he unleashed. The bolt of purification slammed into Twilight Sparkle, shattering her right foreleg and leaving the stone floating eerily in the air beside her as she stared blankly down at this for a moment, and then her rocky limb rapidly reformed and solidified, flexing slowly.

But it still hurt, leaving white cracks shining through the material like wounds... and for some reason, it filled Twilight with reasonless, absolute rage that this pathetic little false god had tried to hurt her. She turned a furious snarl towards it as her soulstone core glowed brightly, and Luna and Scrivener both roared, neither able to see reason, both only able to respond to the rage of their undead goddess as Twilight Sparkle snarled: "You don't deserve to die! You deserve worse!"

She rose her black hoof, and it split into a claw as her horn glowed, both Luna and Scrivener bowing their heads as they grinned viciously, pumping all the energy they could back into their goddess, their sword and shield, their beloved mistress and most-loved slave. And Twilight Sparkle laughed as a singularity formed above her hoof, swirling slowly, pulling in light and sound and all the world around her as He Of Many Countless Faces stared, then attempted to turn and bolt, swinging a claw wildly out to create a vortex-

"No running!" Twilight Sparkle snarled, flinging the swirling singularity after the God of Light, and the drag tore at its body as it flashed with all variety of color before it leapt wildly for the portal, trying to vanish into the tunnel before the singularity attempted to follow it through...

And something happened. Two forces of time and space collided, and the portal twisted on itself, vomiting the God of Light backwards: the creature was turned almost inside-out as it passed through the singularity, the lack-of-colors of its body inverting as it fell limply to the ground before clawing wildly at the broken stone as the three soulmates laughed. But laughter was cut short as the singularity expanded even as it was sucked backwards into the portal, and the tunnel in reality sparked violently as cracks formed through it, Twilight's eyes widening as she realized what was happening too late to do anything, even with all her impossible power.

An explosion of raw, uncontrollable energy ripped out of the hole in reality, and the three were slammed backwards by it, electricity shocking over their bodies as the soulstone core vibrated violently and Twilight Sparkle screamed in agony, her rocky leg falling away, her eyes bulging in horror as her wings burst into flames. Antimagic sparked along her horn and Luna's as the monstrous mare writhed on the ground, and Scrivener Blooms felt the corruption in his veins coagulating, howling in misery as his head lashed back and forth.

None of them were aware they were being pulled towards not a portal, not a black hole, but a terrible, empty void. A gaping, hungry maw leading to nothing but Nothingness. He Of Many Countless Faces was still grabbing wildly at the ground, but the pull was growing stronger moment after moment as the three ponies writhed blindly...

And then the God of Light managed to reach forwards and seize Scrivener's tail, and the Tyrant Wyrm snarled and automatically lashed this to the side. It flung He Of Many Countless Faces away as Scrivener roared in fury and pain after the entity, beginning to turn... but then he could only starie stupidly as he instead felt some invisible force yank on him, felt like gravity had just turned sideways as he fell heavily on his side before looking up to gape into the hole in reality.

Luna roared and jumped after him, but the pull of gravity caught her, too, and Twilight Sparkle tried to fling herself forwards, reaching her remaining hoof wildly for the chain leashes... but then these were swatted out of her reach by a telekinetic blast, and the violet mare looked up weakly to see He Of Many Countless Faces was standing over her. It seemed to stare down at her with hate and anger and most of all, fear, before its claws reached down, seizing into her face and shoving her to the ground before it reached a claw towards her soulstone core as the Lich cried out, shoving at the inky entity, her wings still burning, static energy still torturing her body, both core and horn refusing to respond-

Gymbr slammed into the entity, tackling it onto its back, and the two broken gods fell into the pull of gravity. They skidded over the ground, shoving and grappling with each other, and Gymbr snarled furiously down at He Of Many Countless Faces as the God of Light shook its head wildly in denial, but Gymbr's only response was to pin the monster beneath him as he wrapped his forelegs tightly around the creature. Then his eyes were drawn up towards the rip in reality leading into the void, watching as Scrivener and Luna both struggled against the ever-mounting pull of the nothingness before he whispered: "We deserve this."

He Of Many Countless Faces clutched into Gymbr, the two locked almost in an embrace, and then looked back towards the rip in reality... and then both the inky entity and the broken god slid between Luna and Scrivener and into the rift. And as if in victory, the hole in reality pulsed, sending cracks through the ground around it... and Scrivener Blooms felt the ground beneath his claws shatter as Luna Brynhild looked weakly up at Twilight Sparkle, watching the violet mare as she screamed and jumped towards them... before the sapphire mare smiled faintly, her features losing some of their monstrosity, as Nightmare Moon caught Twilight Sparkle before she could follow. Because with that soulstone core, Twilight Sparkle had a chance at survival, even without her soulmates... but she wouldn't have any chance at all if she sacrificed herself trying to save their lives.

And Luna Brynhild let go, savoring her last look at Twilight Sparkle as she was pulled backwards into the portal, before she turned around to see Scrivener Blooms... and they were not monsters, in those last moments of life. They were only Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild, collars glowing around their necks as they collided in midair and lost all sense of time and direction as they caught each other as they whirled through the endless white... until they were simply gone.


	69. chapter does not exist

Chapter Does Not Exist

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild and Scrivener Blooms slowly crawled to their hooves, in... nothingness. Everything around them was simply empty white, with no corners or contours, no light or darkness, no shadows, no nothing.

They looked at each other, saw ponies who were standing in all this nothing, and shared winces. Then Luna shivered a bit as she looked down, muttering: "We cast no shadow here. And... our armor, our weapons... all our gear is gone."

Scrivener reached up automatically to touch his collar, and Luna smiled a little as she touched her own silently, murmuring: "Aye, these are still here. But they are a part of us, I like to think." She stopped, then looked back and forth uneasily before frowning and gesturing forwards, Scrivener following her eyes as a faint tapping sound reached his ears.

The ponies watched as a figure approached... a Draconequus, in a tattered, patchwork purple suit. A dragon-headed cane was held in a scaled hand bedecked with silver rings, and his other hand was tucked away in one pocket as thin, pony-like features looked out at them from beneath his hat. He smiled a little, mismatched green and chestnut eyes studying them for a few moments before he said softly: "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"Allonym." Luna said softly, and the Draconequus nodded calmly before the two traded looks, and then the sapphire mare murmured: "Last we saw thee... well, last Scrivener Blooms saw thee, 'twas in that battery..."

"Yeah. Yeah. I was having a nice, peaceful death, and then some jackass comes along and decides to use my slumbering spirit to power his machines." Allonym absently rubbed at his face, murmuring: "Well, it's all a big joke anyway, you see. Hell, I'm just a big joke, I think."

He stopped, then spun his cane up to grip it by the neck and gestured easily around at the emptiness, saying finally: "This is the Void, if you didn't guess that already. This is what's past death. Where we all just... wait to dissolve back into pure energy, which then becomes matter and new life back in reality. This is the end of the story, just past Heaven and Hell."

Scrivener and Luna both lowered their heads, and there was silence before Allonym shrugged and simply walked past, the sapphire mare blinking before she looked over her shoulder and called almost pleadingly: "Wait! Thou must have some advice for us, at least! Thou must serve some... purpose, the last time we encountered thee-"

"I'm off the clock. So are you. We're dead. We're beyond dead." Allonym shrugged a bit as he came to a stop, and then he hesitated and rolled his head on his shoulders before sighing and looking over his shoulder. "Well, maybe for... old time's sake, I can throw you a bone. Just keep walking... it doesn't really matter what way. There's no such thing as time or space here, there's just... going where you're going, and not going where you're not, at least until you reach a path. When you reach the path, stay on it... don't risk getting off. Just follow it, and maybe you'll reach Town."

"Town?" Luna asked curiously, but Allonym only shrugged and smiled, turning around to stride off and vanishing faster into the distance than he should have. Luna scowled a bit in his direction, then grumbled and shook her head, muttering: "Idiot Draconequus."

"Yeah." Scrivener agreed quietly, then he looked uneasily over at the sapphire mare, asking quietly: "Is it just me, or is our link acting weird? And what about... Nightmare Moon?"

"Probably dead." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener Blooms slowly closed his eyes before the winged unicorn gave a small smile. "And aye, it is... thy thoughts and emotions are not coming as clearly to me."

The stallion nodded a little, sighing a bit before he and Luna both looked up into the distance. There was just... nothing. No other sounds, no sights, no sense of up or down, and Scrivener Blooms hesitated before he shrugged and said finally: "I guess... we should just get going."

"Aye. We may as well." Luna muttered in agreement, and then she and the stallion traded faint smiles again before they began to walk forwards, the two striding silently through the emptiness of the Void, feeling a strange lethargy starting to settle over them, making them both feel a little numb, a little... disheartened, in spite of the fact that...

Scrivener softened as he looked over at Luna, and then he said quietly: "I'm proud of you." He paused as Luna gave him a moody look, and then he smiled a little and shrugged. "Hey, I am. You... we saved Twilight, right?"

"I... I hope so. I do not know, though... after all, a piece of her has come with us." Luna said quietly, looking down and shaking her head slowly before she sighed softly. "But I am not proud of myself, Scrivy. All I did was chase after thee, silly, stupid brute... I am proud of Nightmare Moon. And oh, how I am loathe to say that, but... did thou see her?"

"I saw her through your eyes. And I can kind of see her now, too, in your memories." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and the sapphire mare gave him a small smile before the charcoal stallion turned his eyes forwards, adding quietly: "Still, Nightmare Moon... is you, right? So I guess I can still be proud of you. And I know you would give up your life for Twilight Sparkle in an instant... I guess... we both did, really, didn't we?"

Luna grunted, looking down and shaking her head again before she stepped silently closer to Scrivener, and they pressed their sides together as they walked quietly through the bland whiteness. Time was impossible to tell: Scrivener tried counting, but he never managed to get very far before he'd get distracted, and Luna shook her head a little as she murmured: "Freya used to tell me a time to wait, and I would always be able to wait precisely that amount. Now I cannot fathom how long a single second takes to pass in this wretched place."

"My mind feels... fuzzy. My attention just keeps... going all over the place. And our link keeps giving me your thoughts and emotions randomly. Why were you just thinking about chocolate sauce?" Scrivener glanced over at the sapphire mare, who smiled slightly back at him, and he rolled his eyes with a tired sigh. "You know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy." Luna laughed, and then both ponies blinked in surprise and looked down as they heard a crackling beneath their hooves, before staring in disbelief as they realized they had stepped onto what looked like some kind of chitinous plating. Their eyes roved upwards, and they realized that there were small gray walls and a narrow path composed of more of these plates, that looked like they had been formed from the shattered shells of giant beetles.

"This must be the path Allonym spoke of." Luna said softly, and Scrivener Blooms nodded slowly, the two staring down it before they traded looks, shrugs... and finally, began forwards. And as they walked along the narrow road formed by the littered pieces of shell, they felt more of a sense of time returning, some of the fuzziness fading from their brains.

The path curved downwards, and they followed it down an invisible slope, which made both ponies shiver a little and feel strange as they looked back and forth at the empty whiteness, wondering how often they had been going up and down and... who knew in how many other directions through this intangible, unseeable world?

They reached a bridge made of massive, bleached bones, and Scrivener and Luna looked at this for a few moments before uncomfortably gazing across the 'chasm' it crossed, at an enormous skeleton that belonged to no creature Luna or Scrivener had ever seen before. The path curved around this, and the ponies traded uncomfortable looks before starting forwards: the thought that creatures actually lived in this place...

Eventually, the path they were following became a wider road, in some places almost a field. And there weren't just plates beneath their hooves anymore, but powder and dirt: here and there, there were even strange, twisted 'trees,' although they looked dead and spindly and their roots often stretched out great distances through the nothingness. Scrivener and Luna shortly realized that a few of these trees had been cultivated, and these roots formed guidelines between several 'islands' of solid ground that the ponies were able to carefully follow.

They quickly learned to keep one hoof on something solid at all times: Luna made the mistake of taking her hoof off a root for just a moment, and suddenly found herself thirty feet away from Scrivener, standing in the middle of the nothingness. The stallion had shouted to her almost desperately as they both felt their link filling with static, agony tearing through their bodies as energy started to steam off them both, and Luna had hurried back to his side. By the end of the experience, she was only glad she had made it... although all the more worried, now that they had just found out they couldn't risk being very far apart in this awful void without rapidly starting to... break down.

They stopped to rest on the next island... and then both looked up stupidly as a black unicorn glanced down at them curiously as she began to calmly stride past, before smiling gently and stopping at the looks on their faces. "Oh, hello strangers. You must be new here... have you met anyone else?"

Luna and Scrivener both slowly stood, staring at this gorgeous unicorn, before Scrivener's mouth fell open as he whispered: "With curls of silver all around her face, but eyes of spring oak's red, her beauty was known to inspire the most reluctant muse with a voice that could bring tears to the dead... you're... you're..."

Melinda the Sky Witch laughed loudly at this, shaking her head and saying kindly: "Foal's tales! Either you're a poet or a mage... but in spite of your accoutrement, I don't think it's the latter. I'm just a foolish mare who made a few foolish choices, and who now helps the other lost souls try and survive here. We're all exiles, but it doesn't have to be a torment.

"But I'm sorry. I have business to attend to... listen, Town is that way. And keep your eyes open on the way... the Void is funny. There's thousands of us, but... well, you'll see." Melinda smiled, winking at them before she turned and calmly strode off the island... and she was simply gone.

Scrivener and Luna stared after this legendary mare, the stallion still mouthing wordlessly before the sapphire mare finally sighed and slapped the back of his head, making him wince a bit. "Come along, stop thy drooling and... let us try and continue forwards to this Town. Even I am not so stupid to think we should distrust the Mother of Witchery."

"Witchcraft." Scrivener Blooms corrected before he could stop himself, and Luna leaned over and firmly whacked him with her soulstone horn, making him flinch before he mumbled: "Why the hell couldn't that have vanished, too?" He stopped, then scowled down at one of his Talons, holding it up and adding: "And why the hell couldn't these have vanished too?"

"Because the Void hates thee. Come along, Scrivy." Luna said mildly, and the stallion sighed tiredly before he nodded moodily, looking uneasily back and forth and not sure if he was relieved or just more terrified that there were apparently other people trapped in the Nothingness along with them.

They strode onwards, and then Luna looked up curiously: a tree had fallen on one side of the path, leading over to a narrow, nestled little alcove of gravel and piled-up stones. And sitting inside this was a pony with a black coat and a purple mane, a pile of ancient-looking books around him, some bound in leather, others in hide and skins. Scrivener and Luna both stopped to stare over at him, and the stallion looked up curiously past his book once he realized he was being watched... before smiling warmly to them, simply raising a hoof that had split into a ragged claw as he nodded briefly.

Scrivener and Luna both smiled back, the sapphire mare waving wildly and Scrivener laughing a little, before he shook his head slowly and nudged Luna when she made for the tree, saying quietly: "No. Let's leave him be. He looks... content."

"Oh, very well... but I hope that if we are stuck here, Riordan will share his damnable books with us. We will have little better to do." Luna grumbled, and her eyes lingered on the Clockwork Pony for a moment before she smiled again and shook her head slowly as the two ponies continued onwards.

It rose their spirits, as they headed along the path, until Luna saw another figure in the distance staggering mindlessly around a small island. The unicorn looked up at them, eyes brightening before he half-stumbled, half-ran towards them, shouting: "Luna, oh, oh my love, my sweet! I knew you'd return to me one day, how I've waited and waited!"

"Ignominious?" Luna asked disbelievingly, staring over the dark coated unicorn before she shook her head in disgust and caught him, shoving him backwards and sending him sprawling on the ground with a yelp when he jumped at her. "Idiot and wretch! And I had happily forgotten about thee, craven coward... and here I had hoped to see more pleasant company than thou!"

"Also, hi. Luna's husband. Right here." Scrivener said mildly, raising a claw, and Ignominious glared at him from the ground before the unicorn staggered up to his hooves, and after a moment Scrivener couldn't help but whistle, saying mildly: "Wow. You're short."

The unicorn huffed: he was actually only a few inches shorter than Scrivener Blooms, but the way he held himself made him seem much smaller. But after a few seconds, his eyes turned to Luna and he whimpered beseechingly: "Oh, but you need a guide, don't you? I'll walk you to Town! I'll help, I'm very helpful, Luna Lightblade... wasn't I your mighty stallion once? Wasn't I your charger, your knight in shining armor? Oh please, have a little mercy on me, all I did I did for love..."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then the sapphire mare said softly, shaking her head slowly: "And that is precisely why 'twas such a cardinal sin. Nay, I shall not accept thy help, and Scrivy and I can find this... 'Town' easily enough upon our own power. Goodbye, Ignominious."

"You can't leave me again!" Ignominious shouted angrily, stomping after them... but he quailed away when Luna only glared over her shoulder, before the unicorn flung himself down in the dirt, half-wiggling and half-crawling as he cried out: "Please! Please don't leave me!"

"Goodbye, Ignominious." Luna repeated quietly, and she and Scrivener Blooms turned to stride onwards, leaving the unicorn whimpering weakly in the dust as he stared disbelievingly after them at being abandoned so easily. And Luna resisted looking back as long as she could, as they traveled down a curling, narrow pass... until finally, she sighed and glanced back over her shoulder, murmuring: "I would feel more pity for him if only he had grown a spine."

They had stopped by a tall obelisk that neither pony could read, a smattering of ground and dust around this. Luna thought she could vaguely hear Ignominious wailing in the distance, but he was high above and around a corner, apparently too afraid and pitiful to even pursue them, and the sapphire mare shook her head briefly before she looked onwards: the path was thin and gravelly, but she thought she could see where it connected to another larger road... "Come. Let us continue."

Scrivener leaned over and kissed her cheek gently, and the sapphire mare smiled faintly before nodding firmly, and the two strode quietly onwards, continuing their strange journey through the Void. They reached the road without event, and began to make their way down it... but not far along the thick, black-dirt highway, they came along a strange and terrible sight.

A stagecoach made of bones and black wood was rumbling slowly towards them, driven by a creature the likes of which they had never seen standing on top of it. It had greenish, slimy skin, with a whip clutched in one webbed hand and a set of reins held in the other; its eyes were as black and emotionless as the Void around them, and tentacles hung from its squid-like features, flexing and writhing slowly. But it was no beast, nor any barbarian: the clothing it wore looked like dyed silk, the cape that hung around it woven with complex patterns, its body clad in a pristine, pressed uniform.

The carriage was pulled by a team of six ponies: four of these were pale and lagging, but the two in the lead had their heads raised proudly, jaws locked around their bits, not seeming to care about the chains binding their wings around their bodies or the harnesses that were digging into their flesh. They were both Pegasi, and one was stallion with a silver beard that framed his callous features, while the other was a mare with a red mane. And they both had the same gold hue to their hide...

The driver allowed the carriage to slow to a halt as the lead mare's eyes locked on them, and Scrivener and Luna both froze, staring in disbelief at this awful creature. This _monster_, as Sol Seraph said distastefully: "What a surprise. I would have expected you to dissolve in the wastes."

"And look at thou: well, I see even if thou hast not tasted Helheim, thou art at least still suffering some of what thou deserves for the life thou lived." Luna growled, and the stallion laughed coldly as Sol Seraph only shook her head in distaste."

"Suffering? In this place? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, though... to the weak, this must seem like punishment. But it's not: this is only another test. A worthy test, after years of failures." Sol Seraph replied calmly, shaking her head slowly. "In this place, only the truly strong survive the hardships. This is not exile, or death, or hell. This is Heaven."

"This is the place our Order searched, for our entire lives. And one day, I will outlive all of you. Including you, Sol Seraph. You're lazy and incompetent." said the stallion contemptibly, and Sol Seraph simply looked at him for a moment before the strange creature on the carriage cracked his whip loudly over their heads, the four ponies behind the two cold Pegasi whimpering and cowering.

But neither Sol nor the stallion flinched, both only glancing back once before they nodded and turned their eyes forwards, Sol Seraph saying quietly as she began to lead the carriage onwards: "This is not torment. This is just a place where the weak are culled and destroyed. This is paradise. A paradise I will one day rule."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, daughter." reprimanded the stallion, and Scrivener and Luna both shuddered as the carriage passed. They watched it as it rolled onwards until it reached the end of the road in the distance, then simply vanished into the nothingness.

"This is a strange place, Scrivy. I... come. But I do not know how much more of this I can stomach." Luna murmured quietly, and Scrivener Blooms shivered a bit as he nodded slowly before they turned their eyes upwards, silently striding on down the dusty path.

They found themselves entering a strange mess of foothills of gravel and broken metal, and here and there were small huts. Outside one, they saw a zebra silently carving charms out of bones, and when she saw them looking, she all-but-flung herself backwards in a panic before rushing into her hut, crying out: "Please, please! It was all a mistake! I just wanted to save my tribe!"

Scrivener shook his head slowly, and Luna smiled faintly before the two continued onwards: they reached a large wooden bridge, and beside it, found a cart carved out of bone, with wooden wheels and some kind of painted, massive carapace forming the back of it. Luna knocked on it, but there was no answer before the sapphire mare smiled faintly, stroking slowly over the stars and moons that made up the almost-childish patterning over its face, and she whispered: "Our love goes with thee, Trixie, if thou art still here."

Then they pushed onwards: the crossed the bridge, and followed a winding path through a small forest of strange trees and reaching roots and odd plants: creatures played through these they didn't recognize, and foals and ghostly ponies peeked at them from the safety of the twisted woods. But Luna and Scrivener only strode onwards, even as they smiled faintly back and forth at the strange beauty they had found here and there in the Void.

Finally, in the distance, they could see larger shapes: what looked like buildings, or at least some kind of landmarks. What had to be town... or maybe it was Town, Scrivener mused, since it sounded like it was a name, not just a place. He guessed there probably weren't a lot of cities here in the nothingness, though...

But this place, at least... Scrivener Blooms realized they were actually crossing a cadaver of some massive beast, and he shivered a little before he realized that its hide was composed of those large, chitinous plates they had been walking along. Then he and Luna both halted, looking up in surprise as several enormous, serpentine beasts passed by above, gray-scaled and swimming through the airless world with ease, giving almost mournful cries as they sailed slowly onwards.

The two ponies watched silently for a little while, then forced themselves to stride onwards, past the corpse and into a wide, curved valley. But Luna's eyes narrowed as she noted that near the end of the road, in front of another bridge, there were two strange creatures dancing around...

Scrivener and Luna both halted and set themselves as they drew close: one of these monsters was grinning and white, with red, bug-like eyes. It giggled insanely, dressed in a top hat, a bow tie, and oversized white cuffs, lowering a bruised brass trumpet as it said delightedly: "Well look at this, honey, looks like they're givin' us the evil eye!"

The other creature giggled, grinning over at them: it had draconic features overshadowed by its heavy helm, and gangly, insect-like limbs, its body emaciated and covered in chains and cables. Its body rippled like liquid despite being made almost entirely of steel, and the beast rasped: "Boss, oh, boss, that's Luna and Scrivener, boss!"

"What? You ain't pulling my leg, are you?" The mottled-white monster looked down at one of its rear legs, then held it up and reached back to seize this, yanking it off with ease... much to the merriment of the other destruction entity, although Luna and Scrivener only glared before the monster said wryly as it simply plugged its rear leg back into place: "Tough crowd. Okay, hey, why don't I introduce myself? Fafnir, let's ring around the rosey up song number ten, and-"

"We know who both thou art. Fafnir, we shall never forget, and thou must be Cancer. We have heard much about thee, destruction entity." Luna said coldly, raising her head high and studying them both with contempt... but they were both only grinning mockingly, and Scrivener Blooms shifted uneasily as the sapphire mare asked distastefully: "And what, perchance, are a star-crossed pair such as thyselves up to?"

"Well, darlin', we just happen to be practicin' for our big show tonight!" Cancer replied brightly, and Fafnir nodded several times in agreement. Scrivener and Luna both frowned a little, but then the mottled white destruction entity threw his head back and cackled. "Oh, I get it! You think me and dragonface here are gonna attack you or something, right? Well, you're out of your damn mind! Why the hell would I go starting trouble in a place like paradise?"

"The Void, the Void is home, the Void is good, the Void is destruction, destruction, everything constantly breaking down... it's magical." Fafnir sighed dreamily, grasping at his own features and giggling quietly even as he slowly scratched thin lines along his own face, sending up hisses of steam. "It's everything we ever wanted, yes yes oh yes..."

Cancer nodded with a wide grin of agreement, before he added easily: "Besides, we know the rules and we're good little boys, now ain't we, big guy? Yes, oh, even if in the past we might have killed y'all and skinned you and worn you as caps, here we're all friends! Ain't it great that we can all be friends? And me, I'm happy, happy as hell, happy as can be! I got one, two, three shows, count 'em, three shows a week in Town! Our song and dance is the greatest damn thing you ever did done see, pretty mare, don't you go doubtin' us now, and we make people hoot-holler-and-howl!"

Fafnir nodded agreeably a few times before Cancer leapt suddenly upwards on top of the other destruction entity's head, the two swaying back and forth as the mottled white creature declared: "It's great, greatest damn thing you ever did done see, it's just goddamn great and I ain't scared, I ain't afraid, I ain't scared of no one or nothing!" Cancer's voice crescendoed, baring his teeth, his red eyes flashing as he screamed: "I ain't scared I ain't scared I ain't I ain't I ain't!"

He dropped his head into his claws, trembling violently as Fafnir only swayed drunkenly back and forth, vapid and idiotic... and then Cancer looked suddenly up with another bright grin on his face, clapping his claws happily together as he said in an upbeat voice: "I should give you guys tickets! You're the Mommy and Daddy to that Antares brat, ain't that right? Yeah, me and him, we were great friends, go back a long way... I mean, I even dated his girlfriend for a while, you know that?"

Luna and Scrivener both looked at the destruction entities for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare strode forwards and shoved past Fafnir, who stumbled to the side with a giggle as Cancer yelped and flailed his limbs wildly before toppling from his high perch. Scrivener Blooms shook his head as he followed after his soulmate, as Cancer picked himself up and shouted after them with forced, almost panicked cheer: "I'll put you down for two seats then, huh? Two seats! Two seats, great, I'll see you guys, give... give you a special shoutout and everything! Don't miss it, you can't miss it, gonna be great... I'm gonna be g-great, nobody's ever gonna forget about Cancer..."

The two ponies strode onwards, over a bridge of gnarled wooden logs and onto a large, flat plain of gravel that spread out in front of what could only be Town. As they approached, they realized it was surrounded by a dome made from the carapaces of strange creatures and enormous blankets of hide, with a pair of tall pillars topped with bone statues marking the entrance: from the lack of gates, it was clear these walls likely weren't for security purposes, though, or rather, not to keep anyone from getting in. Considering the Void all around them, these walls were probably to prevent people from accidentally falling out.

It was strange and alien, with a dignity to it that was more twisted than Helheim's. Scrivener and Luna stared back and forth with something like awe as they strode inside along the main road, and found many ponies and other creatures were striding through these streets, plenty of them seeming to go about their business like this was any normal day in any normal place.

The two ponies strode slowly into Town, looking back and forth with awe, and then Luna Brynhild grabbed one of Scrivener's Talons, surprising him, as she pointed almost childishly at an eagle-headed giant calmly ducking his way out of a jagged-shaped tower. He almost bumped into a pony, the two gesturing apologetically to one-another before he calmly crossed the street towards one of many square, ugly stalls that lined the wide, main road through town. "Look! A _Jötnar_! And pony and Frost Giant act as naturally as if they have always known each other!"

"That's a Frost Giant?" Scrivener stared at the eagle-headed creature, noting that it did at least have blue feathers, and the sheer size of it fit the whole... giant thing..._ but it looks more like Odin than it does anything else. And Odin apparently only looked like that because of a screwed-up polymorph._

"Stop thy wretched thinking, Scrivener Blooms. Thou art being a buttocks." Luna complained, and then she headbutted him lightly, making him wince and flinch a bit. "And aye, that is a Frost Giant: nay, 'tis not what they truly looked like, picky Scrivener Blooms, but each associated itself with a different and mighty beast, so perhaps that is why it bears such a face." She stopped, then frowned thoughtfully, looking down at herself and murmuring: "I wonder, Scrivy. Why do I look like this when my soul is that of a Valkyrie..."

"Because this is who you are?" Scrivener suggested after a moment, and Luna looked at him curiously, but the charcoal stallion only smiled and shrugged a little before he sighed a bit when she glared at him. "Right. I can't just. Link to you right now. Okay, uh... well... you're not Brynhild anymore, and you're sure as hell not Princess Luna from any other world. You're... you're Luna Brynhild, second only when you deem yourself so, master of anything you put your mind to, gorgeous mare and incredibly powerful, virile stallion."

Luna looked at him thoughtfully... then she nodded a few times agreeably, smiling warmly. "I think I understand what thou means. Thou means that I am a horse because precious few other beasts could bear up such a mighty battering ram as I do."

"Yes, Luna. It's all about your penis." Scrivener said flatly, and Luna grinned brightly before the stallion sighed tiredly and strode onwards, muttering: "I'm never, ever helping you feel better again. This is why we get weird looks when we go places. People think you're serious and that you actually mount me every night. And probably that I'm actually a mare."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy, they do not. Thou art so sensitive, and... well..." Luna quieted, looking back and forth as they slowed their pace, emotions trading back and forth between them for a moment. They softened as they looked at each other, and the starry-maned mare smiled faintly as she murmured: "'Tis not like we will ever have to worry about such ever again at this rate."

Scrivener nodded briefly, giving her an apologetic look, but Luna only leaned over and nuzzled him silently before the two continued onwards... and then both ponies looked up in disbelief as a voice said coldly: "Well, look what the manticore dragged in. If it isn't pathetic little Nihete, and the Valkyrie whore Brynhild."

Scrivener and Luna both halted and turned slowly towards a half-collapsed, uneven stall, and the stallion shivered and Luna snarled at the sight of none other than Valthrudnir standing behind the counter. But the mighty _Jötnar_, for all his pride, for all the anger in his voice, looked bruised and beaten, white scales peeling here and there, his once-beautiful suit ripped and torn and hanging in tatters around him... and strangest, perhaps most telling of all, there was a large, mournful-looking earth pony sitting beside him, with a deep, metallic blue coat and a brush-cut silver mane, his ivory eyes full of bitterness.

"Thesis." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, but Thesis only trembled and snarled, turning his eyes bitterly away before the charcoal stallion sighed, then slowly looked up. And he saw Valthrudnir, but this time also _saw _Valthrudnir, through more than the eyes of a servant who had always been so afraid of the Frost Giant that had hurt him and Luna so badly, so many times... "You look like crap."

Valthrudnir snarled, digging his claws into the countertop... but there was no great surge of power, no sudden, time-warping crush of magic, and Scrivener and Luna both felt themselves relaxing as the stallion drew his eyes over the stall. Countless dolls of metal and wood ponies hung from little hooks around the top of the shop, and there were tiny models and stacked-up puzzles and books all along the countertop, including a metal, dragon-shaped bobble head that seemed to giggle as the head bounced and jangled up and down.

"And you're selling toys. Is this a... father and son business?" Scrivener Blooms asked meditatively, and both Thesis and Valthrudnir glared at him sharply, but the charcoal earth pony shrugged and said moodily: "You two look like you've been doing some catching-up."

He gestured at the metal plating over Thesis' back, and the Clockwork Pony spat to the side before saying angrily: "You talk all you want, Scrivener Blooms! You go ahead, make fun of me, keep taking everything away from me... if we weren't in Town, under watch, I'd kill you and Brynhild!"

"You can't kill them, idiot. This is the Void. Everything is decaying but sentience is perpetual." Valthrudnir said icily, reaching down and slapping the side of Thesis' head, but the Clockwork Pony only shoved angrily back at Valthrudnir's hand, and the dragon grimaced in disgust before adding disdainfully: "Watch yourself, Thesis."

"Why don't you make me, Father?" Thesis asked contemptibly, and the two glared at each other even as Valthrudnir visibly twitched from the word, before the pony looked away and said bitterly: "Betrayers. Everyone, everything... you're all betrayers! Even Cheshire won't have anything to do with me, doesn't even come into Town, won't look at me! And now you, you strut in here... taunting me, mocking me!"

Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly, and Luna Brynhild sighed before muttering: "What a foul-tempered creature thou still art, Thesis. And selfish, and childish. Has no sanity returned to thy mind, or art thou striving to take more after thy 'father' than thou already has?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Thesis shouted angrily, and then he shook his head violently before rasping hard and trembling, clutching at his chest as his body began to steam, clenching his eyes shut as Luna and Scrivener staggered backwards and stared in disbelief. "Y-You... you d-d-don't..."

"Enough, Thesis, you're only exhausting your own supply of energy." Valthrudnir said contemptibly, reaching down and grasping the metal plate on the pony's back to shake him violently, and Thesis coughed and shivered a few times before the _Jötnar _dropped him disdainfully, looking uneasily back and forth. "And your childish tantruming is attracting unwanted attention."

"Yes, yes, because business is all important to you now, because it's all... a-all you can do... scared of your own brothers and sisters, terrified of Ymir and Odin..." Thesis coughed a few times, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up sharply before the Clockwork Pony shook himself out, trembling and looking across at Scrivener Blooms with half-pleading, half-insane eyes. "Look at us, brother... all I wanted was help. You threw that away and killed everyone I ever cared for... took them all away from me! If you had helped me, we both wouldn't be here!"

Scrivener Blooms shook his head slowly, looking down as Luna Brynhild murmured: "Perhaps not. But somehow... I think we would be in a place far, far worse. Even if we had survived, thou would have warped all of the universe."

Valthrudnir smiled icily at this, reaching up and adjusting his collar... although Scrivener noticed that his previously ever-present choker was gone. "Yes, Thesis. You should be happy you didn't succeed. You would have altered the core world to reflect you, and thus made the ponies even more pathetic than they already are with all your puling and whining."

Thesis cursed under his breath at this, shaking his head angrily as he glared up at Valthrudnir, but there were almost tears in his eyes before he said roughly: "I'm going for a walk, Father. You have fun visiting with your _friends_. All you ever do is talk about your revenge on them... well, here they are! Have fun looking helplessly at them and trying to sell your cheap little dollies to them!"

Thesis smacked a bunch of toys off the stall counter, and Valthrudnir snarled, swiping a claw out, but he missed the Clockwork Pony as he almost flung himself out of the stall, tearing down part of the hide wall on his way stumbling out. He ran down the road as Valthrudnir staggered forwards, something clanging loudly as he leaned out of the stall and shouted angrily: "Thesis! Thesis, get back here, that is an order! I order you to come back here, immediately!"

But Thesis ignored him completely, and for a moment, Valthrudnir looked powerless, helpless, only staring after his son before he suddenly sneered again and turned his amber eyes towards Scrivener Blooms... but the stallion had lost all fear of this _Jötnar._ This _Jötnar_, who was now only a shadow of his former self; this _Jötnar_, dressed in the rags of his old suit and hawking toys; this _Jötnar_, who had once been one of the most powerful monsters in existence... and was now couldn't even get his own son and soldier to listen to his orders.

"So, Nihete. I knew you'd end up here eventually, along with Brynhild... but where's Twilight Sparkle? Don't tell me your playtoy has already given up all hope and dissolved away entirely?" Valthrudnir mocked, leaning forwards, and Scrivener Blooms only smiled in return, visibly making the dragon falter slightly.

"We think we saved Twilight Sparkle, actually..." Scrivener Blooms stopped, looking over at Luna before he added softly: "And that makes things a lot easier to bear. Besides, this isn't the first time we've died, Valthrudnir. And after we died, everyone kept going. Yeah, we're scared and it's... it hurts... but I guess I wouldn't really expect you to understand what I'm saying. What did you have that was worth living for, anyway? Nothing. I guess that's why you spent your whole life just building bigger versions of these."

Scrivener Blooms picked up a fallen toy pony in one claw, and Valthrudnir snarled down at him before he held his hand out, saying icily: "You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours. And you should remember who your master is, Nihete."

"Or what?" Scrivener asked challengingly, even as he slammed the doll down on the countertop. "Are you going to make my insides explode? Turn my skin into salt? Make me dance a hula for you? I don't think you can even punch me in the face, Valthrudnir, and somehow I think that even if you did punch me, it wouldn't hurt half as much as when Luna does. You're weak, and broken, and you look like you've had the crap beaten out of you more times than even you can count. And with your big and mighty brain, I bet you can count real high, too."

Valthrudnir snarled in fury, before Luna smiled coldly, asking distastefully: "The _Jötnar_ do not die, is that not so? No, thou does not seem as... incorporeal as many here are. Ponies, even myself and mine husband... there is a faint aura about us. A faint sense that we are gone... but thou, thou looks solid as any sack of chicken meat. And about as squishy and powerless as well."

"I am a _Jötnar_! One day, I will escape the Void, and regain everything I've lost! I... I came back from death, I am invulnerable, immutable!" Valthrudnir shouted angrily, and Luna and Scrivener traded looks before the ponies both simply shrugged, then turned to walk onwards.

Valthrudnir stared after them, then snarled and smashed his way through the already damaged wall, staggering out into the street. Then the ponies heard a loud clank and a curse of frustration before they looked back in surprise... and saw Valthrudnir's leg was manacled and chained to something inside his stall, the dragon trembling as he reached helplessly towards them, his amber eyes wide and hurt and scared and so lonely as his fingers stretched and trembled...

And they turned away, turned their backs on the dragon, and both ponies forced themselves to keep their eyes forwards even as the _Jötnar_ whispered: "Come back... we... we can play a game..."

But neither Scrivener nor Luna were interested in games, or giving Valthrudnir another chance. Even if beneath all the dragon's arrogance and bravado, there was just a scared little child there, they had already tried to help him in the past, trusted in him too many times... and always been rewarded with more pain, and more suffering. Now, there was no more sympathy left for him. He had earned where he was, trapped in limbo and chained to his toyshop, apparently a prisoner here in Town in spite of the fact that even destruction entities were left to roam free.

Scrivener and Luna made their way calmly down the wide road, forcing themselves not to look back... but it grew easier the further they got from the stall, and the more they looked around, seeing the strange sights of this... well... Town. There really wasn't any other word for it, and the ponies traded looks before both halting in front of an open stall where a stallion was trying to interest several other creatures in strange-looking armor. "Made of Void Eel! The only way to travel safely through the nothingness for long distances, you mark my words!"

Scrivener and Luna both looked curiously at the mottled, ugly gear: it looked like it was made of the same material that made up much of the ground and the buildings, but just miniaturized and thinned out. They studied this with interest, then traded looks before both ponies shrugged in time with each other, turning to walk onwards as the peddler continued to extol all the virtues of the gear to the other curious onlookers. But for now, Luna and Scrivener had all of Town to explore before they tried to go wandering out into the Void...

"Aye, it is there, isn't it?" Luna said softly, and Scrivener smiled faintly at her, not needing their link to understand what she was talking about: that hope. That strange, twisting hope inside both of them, the refusal to believe that they were going to be stuck here, that they had really died and gone beyond Heaven and Hell... that in spite of all the faces they had seen, all the other souls that had been banished to the Void or died in the afterlife and were now here, in the after-afterlife, the end of endings... they were special somehow. That they would escape this realm of nothingness somehow... that they were still alive.

They strode onwards... and then both ponies hesitated and slowed as they passed some kind of strange monument. It was carved crudely from ugly stone, the figure standing tall unidentifiable and alien. But seated at the base of the statue was a much-more familiar pony: Thesis.

Neither Scrivener nor Luna felt all that much sympathy for him... in fact, a lot of what they both felt was disappointment that even now, Thesis was so... broken, and insane, and child-like. They just looked at him until Thesis finally glanced up, then asked quietly: "What do you want?"

"Uh... you mentioned Odin and Ymir." Scrivener said finally, and Luna nodded quickly, locking on to this as well. Thesis only gazed at them silently, and the charcoal stallion cleared his throat and rubbed awkwardly at his own features before looking at Luna almost pleadingly, but she simply looked hurriedly away, and he glared at her for a moment before turning a lame smile back to the Clockwork Pony, prompting: "Do you... happen to know where they are?"

Thesis sighed tiredly, then gestured grumpily down the road, both ponies turning to look down the path and towards a large, dark shape that seemed to sit at the rear of Town. "Yes. There."

"Do they... rule, or war?" questioned Luna Brynhild after a moment, glancing curiously along the street, and the Clockwork Pony gave a bitter laugh, shaking his head slowly and looking down with a cold smile.

"Yes, that would be all you think about." he said bitterly, then snorted and shook his head, muttering: "No. There's no rulership here. There's no war, no defeat... and no victory or freedom."

"We're uh. We're going to go now." Scrivener Blooms said delicately, and Luna nodded awkwardly before the two ponies began to turn, before Thesis stumbled off the block and glowered at them. Both ponies couldn't help but look back, uncomfortably slowing to a halt as the Clockwork Pony glared balefully after them, and then the charcoal earth pony said lamely: "You know, if we're all already dead, killing us isn't going to solve anything."

"No, it wouldn't." Thesis said moodily, and then he looked up before reaching out and grasping a sharp spike of stone sticking out of the statue, wiggling this back and forth before tearing it loose. Scrivener and Luna both winced and set themselves, preparing to fight... and then they stared in disbelief when Thesis rammed this into his own neck before ripping to the side.

But there was no wound left, not a drop of blood, nothing but a faint distortion through the Clockwork Pony before the spike of rock fell out and hit the ground, the stallion saying coldly: "We can't kill each other. We're all constantly in the grips of a slow, painful death, but we're nothing but... sound, and sentient energy. Believe me, I want to hurt you, but I can't."

He fell silent, then looked up and asked finally: "Why are you here? To torment me further? Leave me alone, I have no friends, no family anymore apart from Valthrudnir... if you want to hurt someone, then hurt him. All he ever does is talk about you..."

Scrivener and Luna both shivered a little at this, then they traded looks before the sapphire mare muttered: "Nay, we have no interest in simply harassing anyone... not unless we are stuck here, then perhaps we shall be more petty. Although it looks like Valthrudnir has already felt his share of stings."

Thesis laughed bitterly, smiling icily and looking almost vindicated for a moment. "Yes. Yes, he has. _Jötnar_ do not die: even in the Void, they take longer than you or I can conceive to break down. They were the ones who founded Town, who discovered how to hunt the Void Eels and the Voidcows, who discovered that there are floating 'masses' that can be mined... the dust bunnies of the Void, the collective crap from a thousand universes that's been swept carelessly into this giant pit."

"You're uh... clearly adjusting well." Scrivener said awkwardly, and Luna grunted as Thesis gave them a contemptible look, before the charcoal stallion hesitated and looked back and forth. "So this... this was built by _Jötnar_? But they don't... rule?"

"What's to rule? Tell me, what's the point of conquering a Nothing, where everyone is already dying? And sure, they have immunities, some scant traces of power... but they can't kill any of us. In trying to kill one pony, they'd just exhaust what little strength they have. You can't kill energy." Thesis touched his own breast, looking down silently. "This is our eternal punishment. I was right all along: this is the end of the journey and the meaning to life. _Nothing_."

"Thesis..." Scrivener looked silently at the stallion for a few moments, and then he shook his head slowly as the Clockwork Pony only looked bitterly away. "Then why are you sitting there with Valthrudnir? He's a prisoner in his own little shop... that means someone must get him all those materials and help him. If everything means nothing, then why are you staying with your father?"

"Because he's all that I have left." Thesis said quietly, looking up for a moment before he suddenly seemed to push through whatever madness and despair was gripping him, the Clockwork Pony striding forwards and pleading suddenly: "Stay with us, brother! He's like your father, too! We can be a family, please... please, let's be a family..."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, the stallion opening his mouth... before Luna suddenly cut him off, saying quietly: "First we must visit Odin, Thesis. For he is like my father, and thou knows the value of family, I see. But I shall tell thee what: after we have seen Odin, when we settle in this Void... we shall return to whittle away our time with... thou and Valthrudnir. We spent most of our lives with him... I suppose 'tis only fitting we spend our death alongside him as well."

Thesis nodded several times, looking at them with something like excitement. He staggered from hoof-to-hoof, almost dancing before he spun around and ran off, and Scrivener and Luna watched him go before the stallion said quietly: "Your nose didn't wiggle."

"I do not think I was lying." Luna murmured, and Scrivener looked at her curiously... but he understood, too, even before she gave him a small smile and shrugged slowly. "It seems fitting, Scrivy. Besides, 'tis... petty, really. But if I must spend the rest of my not-life here, 'twill either be exploring or picking on all the people who so frustrated me in life, and are now helpless to do anything to me in this beyond-death."

Scrivener Blooms sighed a little, but he couldn't hide his feelings of entertainment all the same as the two strode slowly onwards, heading down the road and towards the structure in the distance. They looked back and forth at the creatures they passed, noting giants and ponies and other creatures, from tall minotaurs to fey and even a few demons... although many of the demons were wearing what looked like bodysuits of some leathery material, as if to try and protect themselves from the Void's atmosphere of nothing.

They eventually came to a halt at the crude steps that led up to a half-collapsed dome, the structure rumbling quietly under its own weight. There were fewer people back in this section of Town, where the road ended, and no stalls or shops... even the other jagged and warped structures seemed abandoned, older... lost, somehow. Scrivener and Luna looked uneasily back and forth, then both simply shrugged as they walked up the steps to the double doors, pushing them slowly open and striding into a dusty hall.

There was no light and no darkness even inside the building, but... it felt good to be out of the nothingness, to feel like they had escape the omnipresent whiteness, if only for a little while. The two strode down the hall and into an open foyer, with several doorways leading off it and a spiraling staircase that wrapped brokenly around a listing pillar.

Everything was made of dark carapace and gray and black wood and that strange stone... and neither Luna nor Scrivener could tell where the hell they should go. Everything looked so old, so unused, and both ponies sighed, mirroring each other before Luna muttered: "Damn thou, old cyclops. Art thou really here? Or is this some trick?"

"No trick, Brynhild. I'm up here." called a calm, familiar voice, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up in surprise before the sapphire mare hurried towards the stairs and up the first few steps. She stumbled to a halt, however, hesitating as she gazed up towards the second floor even as Scrivener shifted awkwardly behind her, and then the winged unicorn took a deep breath before striding quickly and carefully along the creaking, damaged stairs.

A sound reached their ears: the sound of wood being peeled, perhaps carved. Scrivener and Luna both looked up curiously at this as they made their way higher, the sapphire mare feeling her heart thudding in her chest before they stepped up into another wide foyer at the end of the spiraled staircase... and she and Scrivener both gazed through the half-collapsed room at the sight of two large figures, calmly seated together, one holding a heavy ceramic mug and the other slowly carving what looked like a flute.

Odin rose his feathered head and smiled at them: he looked just like they'd last seen him, a not-god with a falcon's head and a single eye. Hide and carapace clothing armored his body, and the knife in his hand was made of gleaming ivory bone, using this to carve a cylinder of wood slowly and unhurriedly, not seeming surprised in the slightest as he said softly: "Brynhild. And Scrivener Blooms."

"So these are the two you keep rattling on about, are they?" asked the other figure, and Scrivener couldn't help but stare a little: he was enormous, taking up almost a corner of the room by himself and seated on a table that was little more than a short stool to him, the tankard in his hands more like an entire keg, and made of the same stuff that seemed to compose everything else in this world, including the leathery armor and rough hide cape that protected the giant's body. He had the head of a wolf, his fur a deep, ashen gray that was streaked with white, his eyes as piercing as clear ice. "A Valkyrie and a mud puppet."

"Scrivener Blooms is no mud puppet, _Jötnar_." Luna said sharply, stepping forwards before she added brazenly: "And 'tis funny to find thee here, Odin, for normally hunters do not keep company with the ilk of scavengers."

Odin sighed tiredly, but the wolf-headed _Jötnar_ laughed and shook his head, saying mildly: "Fierce. A fierce woman... but still, it says little for the man who hides behind his wife's skirts."

"My wife doesn't wear skirts, thank you. Also, I'm not a man. I'm an earth pony." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and then he looked uneasily over the Frost Giant before turning his eyes back to Odin, the falcon smiling slightly as he calmly continued to carve what looked like a flute. "It's... it's good to see you. Were you the one who... well..."

He looked awkwardly back at the Frost Giant, and Odin chuckled quietly as he murmured softly: "I have seen very little of Valthrudnir, apart from passing him whenever I walk through the town. Ymir here has seen him more often than I have. But Ymir is a scornful old goat."

"And sadly, my scorn diluted into anger in your father and a childish petulance in you, grandson." Ymir replied wryly, brushing absently at his breast before he turned his eyes towards Luna and Scrivener curiously. "So it's true, is it? You two have had many a crossing with _Villtrnir_?"

Luna snorted in amusement at this as Scrivener Blooms only looked up dumbly, and then the sapphire mare leaned over and said mildly: "'Tis a play on Valthrudnir's name. And 'tis a little more accurate about his so-boasted intellect, as well."

"Oh, Valthrudnir was always a bright flame, able to learn and memorize anything he was ever told, doing calculations and always coming up with great new ideas. But those who become very smart also often become very stupid. Why would I need this device he calls a 'telephone' when I could send orders by magic to anyone I desire? Why do I need a mechanical ram when my fists can punch down any door or barricade?"

"Aye! Precisely!" Luna brightened a bit at this, nodding firmly in agreement, and she and Ymir studied each other thoughtfully before the sapphire mare decreed: "I like thou."

Ymir chuckled at this, and Odin sighed and shook his head slowly before he said wryly: "Of course you two are going to get along. You both have many of the same world views: if it bothers you, just keep hitting it until it stops moving."

"What isn't complex in life, Odin, is very simple. And even many of the complex things are only complex because of our own faults." Ymir replied with a shrug, and then he sipped slowly at his tankard before sighing and looking down into it moodily. "What I would do for ale. We'll have to distill more water from the Voidcows."

"And perhaps this time you can put it to better use at the forge, instead of drinking our supply away." Odin said calmly, and the giant only shrugged in response before Odin turned his eyes back towards Luna, becoming a little more serious as he said softly: "So. What do you plan to do, Brynhild? Do you understand that there's no leaving this place?"

Luna and Scrivener looked at each other, then both glanced down, gathering their thoughts, feeling their link working for a bare moment... but that second was all they needed to trade their thoughts, their emotions, what they believed and what they _wanted _to believe, and the sapphire mare looked up after a moment and whispered: "No. I... there must be some way out of here, Odin. We died before, sealed away..."

"You had a warm death before, Brynhild. Your spirits were sealed in your bodies, within the poison... they never pulled free of the crystal. That was why you were able to be revived... and why now, not even a miracle could bring you back." Odin stopped, then looked up with a sigh as a whimpering cut through the air, both Luna and Scrivener frowning at this. "Ymir?"

"It wasn't me, you canary. I think it came from the Hollows." Ymir looked over his shoulder, then sighed and shook his head slowly, muttering: "I don't want to go back there again, whether it's a child or not. The Grips have claimed their prize."

"What?" Luna frowned, stepping forwards and looking uneasily back and forth between the former King of the Aesir and the _Jötnar_ Patriarch. "A child? What are these Grips, and Hollows?"

"In time, Brynhild. It's alright... no one is in danger. Danger in the Void is relative." Odin soothed, and then he looked over his shoulder and added quietly: "We told the child not to go in there, but he ignored us. I suppose he's been terrified ever since he arrived here, though... young minds find the Nothingness... more overwhelming than we do. It's harder to control your emotions, but at the same time, we're all powerless to do anything about it... which is why despair overwhelms so many souls, so very quickly."

Scrivener and Luna shivered a little, trading looks before Ymir shook his head and said quietly: "This is a funny place. You can't die here, unless you surrender to the Nothingness and allow it to take you... but how many souls have given up? Even _Jötnar_, even gods surrender."

"Was that almost a compliment for us lowly gods, Ymir?" Odin gave the giant an entertained look, and Ymir only shrugged as he put his tankard aside, before the falcon-headed not-god shook his head slowly and said in a quieter voice: "But more of your brood remain than mine, old wolf. So few gods remain. Not even my wife is anywhere to be seen, and of my children... how is Sleipnir?"

"I do not know. Gymbr banished him from our world when we fought him..." Luna shook her head slowly, sighing softly and looking down before she shook her head vehemently. "But if he is not here, he must still be alive! He must just be... somewhere else."

She quieted, and Scrivener Blooms looked up, studied Odin for a few moments before he said quietly: "But you have at least one child still alive. Your first daughter, I think she was."

Odin looked up at this for a few moments, and then a faint smile crested his features. "So Hel told you, did she? She always had an interest in the Valkyries, but I never thought she would reveal that secret... but I'm glad. Perhaps it's a sign that... she will not make the same mistakes that I have."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna looked up and asked quietly: "All those years, Odin... all those years that we fought Helheim, all the lessons we were given, all the stories we were told about Hel, the archenemy... they were all lies, weren't they? Propaganda and stories to fuel the wars that were all of thine own creation... and Frigg... stood by. Thou made a monster of thy daughter but Frigg stood by and allowed it to happen..."

Odin looked silently down, resting his knife and flute in his lap as he closed his eyes and bowed his head forwards, and then he murmured: "Yes. I did, and she did, and that sin was the cement of our entire marriage. She could not leave me and I could not leave her: so I suppose I have Hel to thank for that as well, on top of playing her role so perfectly all those years, of... willingly being the victim to her father's foolishness."

Scrivener and Luna both looked down, the sapphire mare shivering a little, the charcoal stallion barely able to fathom how Odin had been able to do that all those years ago... and then they both looked up again as there was another mournful cry. Ymir sighed tiredly, then he shook his head and said dourly: "I could care less about the child, Odin, but if it continues to make such a racket..."

"Oh, damn thee both, callous wretches!" Luna almost exploded, glaring from one to the other in a sudden fit of pique. "I shall go and fetch the child, then! Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us... well... where are these Hollows?"

Odin sighed and shook his head slowly, but then he only looked mildly over at Ymir, calmly holding up a hand. "No. It's pointless to argue with Brynhild when she gets an idea in her head. But the Hollows are an abandoned section of Town: it's been sealed off and taken over by parasites that normally live aboard the Voidcows, called Grips. They keep mostly to themselves, in the corpse of a Voidcow and the surrounding area, and we try to leave the Hollows alone unless we need to harvest the Grips to make weapons and silk."

Ymir shook his head moodily, then he gestured at the double doors, saying mildly: "Tooth and claw won't do you any good here, Valkyrie, and nor will your magic work. The only way to harm creatures of the Void is with their own flesh and bones. Go ahead and help yourself to a spear, and just pray you have enough strength left to use it properly. But I don't know if all the effort is worth it to save a single little soul."

"Thou hast our thanks." Luna said moodily, and then she sighed and strode towards the double doors at the back of the room, reaching up and shoving them open as she muttered: "Great craven cowards. A life is still a life."

"Don't get caught by the Grips. We won't come in to save you if they drag you off to their nest... and while you may not be able to die, you won't like them using you as food." Ymir called helpfully, and Luna rolled her eyes as Scrivener looked uneasily at the various weapons that rested against the wall and overtop a broken table in this short hallway that apparently led into the Hollows beyond.

Luna turned her eyes to these a moment later, frowning a bit before she tried to lift one of the black, leather-wrapped spears with telekinesis... and cursed when she couldn't get so much as a spark before she sighed tiredly and stepped forwards, reaching out and picking it up. It had a crudely-knotted strap, so she shrugged and slipped it on, letting it rest across her back.

Scrivener Blooms took a spear as well, and they looked for a few moments at the other primitive-seeming weapons of bone and claws and teeth before shivering a bit and deciding to simply head onwards. The doors at the other end were heavier, and took both ponies to shove open, slipping quickly through before the heavy gates swung shut behind them.

The stallion and the sapphire mare both looked uneasily over their shoulders at this, and then they slowly gazed around the decrepit hall they had entered: it curled to one side, and had completely collapsed to their left into a hole that gaped down into Nothingness below. It made both ponies feel a little queasy, so they turned and started down the bend, keeping a distance from the rotten-looking rails around the outer edge of the hallway, neither really wanting to check if there was floor below, or if the floor had worn away into raw Void.

The hall sloped slightly upwards, although here and there the cracks in the floor had caused the ground to form into stairs or it had simply fallen away. They also noticed that here and there, sticky splatters of silk had been left hanging, and that some of these formed distinct, long strings and the beginnings of what could almost be webs. And the further they ascended this slowly-spiraling hall, the more they saw.

Then something clattered loudly, and there was a skittering sound behind a half-ajar door to the right that was blocked by a pile of rubble, gravel rolling down off this as Luna and Scrivener both stared for a moment at the passage. The two ponies traded uneasy looks, and then they both turned to look up towards what looked like the end of the hall... or at least, as far as they could go, thanks to the fact the floor had collapsed away and the ceiling was hanging in tatters, like something had gnawed a hole through it.

But a second later, both ponies looked up sharply as they heard the child's cry: much, much louder, and much closer as well. They both spun towards an open archway, where it looked like something had torn through a silken web and left it in broken tatters, and the mare and stallion both ducked quickly through this and hurried forwards towards the source of the cries.

They shot down the narrow hall, stumbling a little over the uneven ground and the sticky threads that covered it like roots, before bursting into a circular room with a broken, cracked floor and a ceiling covered in silk.

A small form was struggling wildly, trying to squirm through the rubble blocking the doorway on the other side of the room, but it clearly wasn't getting anywhere. But Luna and Scrivener's attention was quickly drawn to the other creatures in the room, who were slowly creeping up on the child: ugly, scaly green beasts that stood on four large limbs that looked almost like fingers, each ending in a cracked nail. Ashen, dirty capes floated around their fat bodies, forming shawls and hoods around thin, vulture-like heads, and they had elongated arms that ended in large, long-fingered hands.

They looked like giant hand-taurs, that instead of ending in wrists, had those supernaturally-thin bodies and freakish vulture-heads. They stalked slowly towards their wriggling, caught prey, then all of them shrieked when Luna stomped forwards and roared: "Get away from him!"

The monsters spun around, and one immediately lunged towards the sapphire mare: but Luna was quick, dropping her shoulder and ramming forwards to smash herself into the Grip-

She bounced off like she was lighter than air, even if the Grip seemed surprised, and Luna cursed as she rolled across the ground. Scrivener Blooms stared at her with disbelief, then cursed as he quickly shrugged off the spear as another Grip skittered in towards him, hissing loudly as the stallion gritted his teeth, then stabbed the weapon forwards.

The bone tip at the end ripped into the Grip's shoulder, sending up a spray of watery blood, and the Grip squealed and hurriedly retreated. The others warily scattered backwards as well, Luna picking herself up and shrugging her own spear off as she growled: "We must kill these freakish aberrations quickly, Scrivener Blooms, before more of these pack-parasites-"

She was cut off as a Grip leaned forwards, and both ponies stared in surprise as its front 'fingers' began to click and tap quickly in front of it, bleeding a whitish substance from beneath its nails that Luna realized almost too late was silk before it suddenly snapped both front finger-limbs forwards, launching a crude bola of sticky string at the mare. Luna ducked beneath this with a wince, then leapt forwards, flapping her wings hard and thrusting the spear out at the parasite's breast.

She didn't launch herself very far in the airlessness of the Void, but all the same, the spear tore into the Grip's body and she was able to shove the weapon deep, the monster screaming as its head lashed back and forth before it unceremoniously fell forwards. Its weight knocked the spear out of Luna's hooves and sent her sprawling, the sapphire mare cursing, but Scrivener Blooms was already moving quickly forwards, shouting as he stabbed outwards at the parasites.

The beasts squealed and screamed at them, but when Scrivener's spear managed to knock a thin wound in the breast of one and Luna forced herself up to her hooves, the parasites shrieked and turned to flee. Scrivener and Luna watched the three Grips scattered up the walls and out through the archway, and the ponies traded relieved looks before Luna muttered: "Damned pack-maggots. Scrivy, go retrieve the foal, let us ensure 'tis not hurt."

Scrivener nodded a little, tossing his spear down and giving one last look at the corpse of the Grip Luna had managed to kill before he strode quickly over to the little creature trying to scramble through the wall. He reached out and gently gripped it with a Talon, pulling it back as he tilted his head curiously at its strange shape...

It stumbled, almost whipping around, and it seemed to stare up at him as Scrivener stared back in disbelief. He shook his head weakly, mouthing wordlessly for a few moments before whispering: "You. But... you're..."

He Of Many Countless Faces cowered, the size of a small child, a whimper escaping it that vibrated strangely through the air. Its inky body was pale and coagulated in the nonexistence of the Void, and that strange white splatter over its face was pulsing wildly as Luna strode slowly forwards and looked down at the creature, not knowing what to think... nor knowing what to do.

There was silence for a few moments, and Luna's eyes shifted down, towards the spear beneath one hoof. She pushed down against it, flexing a little, tempted to ram it forwards through this tiny, terrified thing... and then she cursed quietly and lowered her head, muttering: "No, it... it would be useless, as we have seen. And I will not... I will not... damnation."

She and Scrivener looked at He Of Many Countless Faces, before the sapphire mare sighed tiredly and looked over at Scrivener Blooms, saying finally: "Let us... let us bring him back to Odin, Scrivy." A pause, and then she frowned, saying uneasily: "Scrivy? Scrivener Blooms, listen to me."

But Scrivener was only staring down at the child, his Talon gripping tight into its shoulder even as it shifted and helplessly tried to pull away, his other claw trembling against the ground before he clenched his eyes shut as Luna carefully, gently gripped into his shoulder and leaned in by his ear, whispering into it: "Cease. We must bring him back to Odin. He will perhaps know what to do, better than we do. We are too... close."

"I... yeah. And this is... does anything in this Void even really matter?" Scrivener muttered bitterly, his claw squeezing tightly into He Of Many Countless Faces before he finally sighed and slowly relaxed his grip, looking moodily down at the broken entity. "What the hell even are you, anyway? Do you even understand what's going on?"

He Of Many Countless Faces simply looked back and forth, the creature hugging itself and looking... frightened, Luna thought. She sighed a little, then shifted a little before finally nodding and carefully reaching out to pick the creature up and place it on Scrivener's back.

The former God of Light grabbed immediately into the charcoal stallion's mane, seeming to stare back and forth as Scrivener Blooms grumbled and lowered his head. Luna smiled a bit at how sulky the stallion looked before she swept up their spears, strapping them on as she said softly: "Come now, Scrivy. We will at least get answers before... finding our place here."

Scrivener sighed a little and nodded briefly, and Luna smiled a bit before she and the stallion turned to head back the way they came. Thankfully, it was an uneventful trip, although Luna noted a few Grips seemed to be stalking them nervously: less like they were waiting to ambush them, though, and more like the parasites wanted to be sure they were leaving.

Getting the heavy doors they'd come in through back open was a little tricky, but Luna finally managed to use a spear to wedge them apart and let Scrivener hop through, so he could shove one door the rest of the way ajar and hold it for the mare to pass quickly inside. She sighed in relief, simply tossing the spears aside and grumbling as she and the stallion headed out into the room, even as her ears twitched at the soft hum of a flute playing.

Odin was calmly playing the instrument, while Ymir was now sitting back and sharpening a black stone knife that glowed with dangerous-looking runes. Scrivener shivered at just the sight of this, while Luna glowered at Odin until he finally came to a stop and smiled a bit, letting the flute settle in his lap. "I see you've returned with the child."

"Child, pah. This is no mere child, but the god responsible for our deaths." Luna said flatly, but Odin looked unfettered, and Ymir only glanced up moodily for a moment before turning his eyes back down to the knife he was sharpening. "Does thou know him, Odin? He Of Many Countless Faces, True God of Light or whatnot, and many other titles are all apparently his to bear. He-"

"The world we lived in doesn't matter anymore, Brynhild. It's only a child now... although that distinction itself means little." Odin shrugged slowly, smiling a bit over at Ymir. "There's no reason to carry any more conflicts on, past the end of our lives. And nothing to be gained from it but self-destruction, in any event... revenge wastes so much energy that it only invites dissolution."

"Nay, Odin. What we still have left are answers, answers to the questions we asked in life, but never found... and... and I will not give up!" Luna said suddenly, looking up as Scrivener Blooms shifted a bit, but rose his own head after a moment in agreement. "Did the _Jötnar _not escape the Void, if only for long enough to drag Valthrudnir to his just reward? If others fall into the Nothingness as we did, does it not mean that others may escape through those very same such holes? Do the _Hræzla_ not sometimes escape into our realities?"

"It is not wise to call to a bear in its own cavern." Ymir said moodily, and then the _Jötnar_ shook his head slowly and added quietly: "What do you want us to tell you? Woman, I don't know any more how the _Jötnar_ came to accidentally make the gods and first mortals now than I did back when it happened. Even now, with everything over... I don't know all the answers. And you shouldn't want to, either: leave that to fools like Valthrudnir and his pony-child Thesis, who would criticize every miracle and scoff at every mystery."

Luna shook her head slowly, then she looked over her shoulder at He Of Many Countless Faces, saying finally, struggling for the right words: "That is not... I... I just... I feel that I must know! It connects, somehow... do not ask me how, but I feel that if I can find the truth, then I can perhaps find an escape from... Scrivy and I do not belong here!"

"Knowing the answers will not free you from what happened to you, Brynhild." Odin said quietly, and then he shook his head slowly before looking at He Of Many Countless Faces, saying gently: "If I tell you that he is just a child who wanted a family, and tried too hard to create one of his own... does it change anything? Does it alleviate your anger, or sharpen your bitterness?"

Luna dropped her head forwards, and then Scrivener Blooms shook his head a little, his eyes lowering even as he felt this child on his back clinging into his mane for dear life, felt its trembles, heard its psychic whimper before he murmured: "It's not... it's not that it's not fair. I guess it's just... all this anger, and this despair, and... wishing we could do something, anything, to get home..."

The sapphire mare smiled faintly in agreement, then she looked up at Odin and said quietly: "We just do not wish to show it mercy. Any more than we desire to believe..."

She quieted, looking down, and Odin smiled faintly before he replied tactfully: "I know, Brynhild. But if you pick and choose to show mercy when it best suits yourself and your own feelings, then it's not really mercy, is it?"

Luna looked down at this, grinding her teeth together slowly, shifting back and forth... and then she sighed softly and mumbled finally: "Very well, old lech. Then what will you have us do with the... I am not saying his wretched name. Inky, is more what he looks like, with his damnable facelessness; so what will thou have us do with Inky?"

"Ymir?" Odin glanced up curiously, and Ymir shrugged a little before finally nodding, even if he looked uncertain. But the god only smiled, saying quietly: "It's for the best. And what would you do, given my situation?"

"If everything you've told me about the Valkyrie is true – and I still have my doubts – then I would probably want them both helping on the next expedition. Not send them chasing after a wild hope." Ymir replied moodily, and then he reached out and easily plucked He Of Many Countless Faces off Scrivener's back, dropping him on a knee with a quiet sigh and looking down at the entity. "Pure energy. He might be able to do it."

"What? Do what?" Luna asked quickly, looking up and feeling a sudden spark of hope, and Scrivener Blooms tilted his own head with a frown.

"The _Jötnar_ do not die. We only... after years and years... dissolve into energy. That is why our powers work... and this little one, he too is energy. But he is not _Jötnar_, and I do not think he is really a god, either, are you boy? Maybe he's faith, idealized." Ymir said softly, and he gently poked the creature a few times with his knife, the child shifting awkwardly and pushing a little at Ymir, but the _Jötnar _only chuckled quietly. "Stop that, lad. This knife wouldn't kill you. Death, it seems, is not so simple for any of us."

"Thou thinks he can... find a way out? Or open one, perchance, that we could return to life?" Luna asked eagerly, and Odin shrugged slowly before trading another look with Ymir.

"No. I don't think you can live again... but you may still be able to die." Odin responded musingly, and both ponies looked up, not understanding before the god suddenly looked over at Ymir, saying quietly: "They deserve this, Ymir. I owe them this, and they haven't been in the Void long enough for their spirits to have decayed permanently. We can still save them."

Ymir sighed, looking at Odin for a few moments before he simply nodded: Luna began to open her mouth, to question, even as her eyes drew towards the giant... and she stared in horror as he spun his knife around and seized He Of Many Countless Faces by the head in his other hand, jerking it backwards and yanking the blade roughly across the child's throat, and the runes flashed brightly before a torrent of energy exploded from the wound.

Odin only calmly rose his flute to his beak, beginning to play a sonorous, echoing melody as Ymir held the struggling, convulsing He Of Many Countless Faces up by his head, energy gushing from his neck into a swirling torrent as Luna stared in disbelief, then shouted: "What in Mimir's name art thou doing? By the Gods, thou pleas mercy for him, then promises not to harm him, then does this? Cowards, fools! Wretches and outlaws!"

"I did not say I would not hurt him. Only that I would not kill him, Valkyrie. This is all for your benefit, so shut up." Ymir said moodily, as the child continue to twist and jerk in his grip, and Odin only played the song onwards. Luna cursed as Scrivener stared in horror, and then his eyes widened as the hum of the song grew louder, and the swirl of energy grew larger in response, the Void quaking around them and the passage flexing like an eye that was struggling to open, like lips that were struggling to part as the energy responded eagerly to the music of the god, while the _Jötnar _literally seemed to be squeezing it out of He Of Many Countless Faces-

And too late, Scrivener and Luna realized they were being pulled by something before both ponies stared into the vortex as it became a black, endless hole, and a moment later, they were both consumed by it, feeling like their bodies were being torn apart, their spirits were being dragged out of their bodies as they whirled through chaos and darkness and light, only able to desperately reach out and cling to one another's hoof...

And in the Void, Odin's song came to an end, the flute cutting off before it shattered into splinters as the god winced to the side, and the flow of energy halted as He Of Many Countless Faces fell limp, dangling weakly from Ymir's grip as the wound in its throat closed. The giant looked moodily down at the colorless child, then he slapped him gently a few times with the flat of his knife, saying mildly: "Now none of that. Your strength will come back, unless you give up and surrender to death. But we have no room on this ship for weaklings."

"Says the _Jötnar_ who went out of his way only days ago to play with the younglings." Odin remarked wryly as the giant set the child down on his knee, absently wiping a few splinters away from his face before he smiled a little over at him. "But it's no failing, Ymir, to have gotten a little softer."

"I suppose it's because I can no longer kill or step on whatever annoys me. And besides, younglings today are tomorrow's warriors. Better that they learn to respect and be loyal to me now than I am forced to teach them respect when they are older and harder." Ymir replied flippantly, and then he patted He Of Many Countless Faces on the head once.

Odin only smiled again at this, giving the giant an entertained look before he responded calmly: "But you realize that the younglings here will never grow old, yes?"

"Oh quiet." Ymir replied with a dismissive flick of the knife, and then he hesitated before resting a hand on the stunned, slack entity's shoulder. "I know it's too late to take it back... but still, grandson. I question what you've done here. And I question your motives, too."

Odin laughed quietly, shaking his head slowly before he lowered his gaze and murmured: "I would be lying if I said they were pure. My hope is that they'll protect my daughter, Ymir. And my hope is that they'll protect these words that I owe so much to... they are all I can give to the worlds, and all I can do for my people. Do you understand that, Patriarch?"

"I do. I still remember, that fateful, foolish day... fighting Surt in Muspell, and emerging triumphant but not unscathed, to find you waiting for me. Asking to parley... but the only language you spoke came from your blade." Ymir halted, looking down and saying softly: "I find it strange, how bitter I still am over that quarrel... knowing I would have done the same myself. We're a race of father-and-son killing bastards, Odin. But at least you're trying to protect what little you have left."

"I could not do it without you, though, Ymir. And for that, I cannot thank you enough. You could have denied me, and used that portal to return to the world." the old, former god said quietly, and Ymir chuckled softly and shook his head slowly.

"Returned to what? Without the Clan I died for? Without friend, or family, or reason to exist? I am no Valthrudnir, looking to sate my own ego... at least, not anymore. No, I died. I accept how I died, it was fitting, and it's in death beyond death that I seem to have found my calling." The Frost Giant smiled a little, looking down at He Of Many Countless Faces, squeezing the child's shoulder gently. "Now you, little one. I know it's strange, to be in a place where you know this is the end, and there's nothing more for you. But believe you me: there's no better time than now to find how you fit into the grand puzzle. But stay with us, and you'll understand."

He Of Many Countless Faces only looked up, but Ymir smiled and shrugged, and then Odin reached out and gently touched the entity's arm, saying softly: "The depth of honor is shown in the mercies you do not wish to give. That is the first lesson you have been taught from Brynhild and her husband. Now, learn from us old fools who were once more like you than you may believe. Town will always need a caretaker... Inky, did Brynhild call you? Well, let us teach you, and we will see what you can learn."

The entity only looked back and forth, in clear confusion... and yet all the same, Ymir and Odin both smiled. Strange as the creature was... they had taught stranger, and stronger, and weaker all alike. And they would continue to teach, whether their students learned or not, until someone came to take their place, and teach new generations not to follow old follies.


	70. Act III: Morality

Act III: Morality

~BlackRoseRaven

* * *

_The Laws of Helheim, in Accordance with the Archives_

The First Law states that the Queen of Helheim must be respected and obeyed. Her word is absolute, and she alone has the authority to command the Archives and determine the Rule of Hell.

The Second Law states that only those of Hel's bloodline may inherit the rule of Helheim. Furthermore, only a Queen may rule Helheim: Helheim shall never obey a King.

The Third Law states that when an officer of the Archives reaches the rank of Inquisitor or higher, they must take an unbreakable oath of loyalty to the Queen of Helheim. If they fail to do so, they are to be summarily executed for the crimes of heresy and blasphemy.

The Fourth Law states that those who arrive in Helheim shall be fairly weighted, Sin against Virtue: those souls heavy with Sin shall be Punished and made to understand their wrongs, and those of Virtue shall be allowed to roam free.

The Fifth Law states that no crime in Helheim shall go unpunished: all are under the eyes of the Archives, who are tasked with ensuring there is justice for all.

The Sixth Law states that the Archives shall measure all souls in Helheim by one measure: demon lord and damned side-by-side will be judged alike. If favoritism or corruption is ever seen in an officer of the Archives, then that officer shall be stripped of his status and Punished for twice the weight of his Sin.

…

The One Hundred and Fifth Law states that the Queen of Helheim, at any time, may make any change she deems necessary in the Laws of Helheim.

…

The Seven Hundred and Fifty-Second Law states that the Queen of Helheim may delegate any section of Helheim's rule as she pleases, to any number of Archive Officers or Lords of Helheim in Good Standing with the Archives.

The Seven Hundred and Fifty-Third Law states that the Queen of Helheim may so choose to delegate any task she desires to a Lord of Helheim, whether they are in Good Standing with the Archives or not.

…

The One Thousandth and Fifty-Third Law states that the Queen of Helheim may make and break alliances as she desires with other worlds, so long as she never puts Helheim itself at risk.


	71. The Cardinal

Chapter Sixty Six: The Cardinal

~BlackRoseRaven

"It has been three years, Metatron Luxferre. Three years since you claimed that Lord God retreated into seclusion, after the battle with the fierce warriors of this Heaven. And for three years, we have continued to give our Lord God absolute veneration, done everything He would ask us through your voice... but we are becoming... concerned." said a figure seated at the round table quietly, the rubber-skinned creature looking slowly up, dark eyes focused on the red-robed figure calmly standing in front of a tall set of ivory double doors as he crossed his arms over his own red-robed chest. "Never have we waged war for so long on one Heaven. Never have we sacrificed so many lives. Never have we forced Converts to kill their own brothers and sisters!"

"It is His Will. That is all." replied the tall figure equably, his red robes swaying around him, a pleasant and yet dismissive smile spreading over his strange and fish-like features as he said softly, even as the ten other red-robed figures gathered at the table stirred uneasily: "I am the Voice of God. And as you may recall, I was the only of our noble order to be at Lord God's side when He defeated the guardians of this castle we have now made our own, and brought the Light to this Heaven, to drive away the darkness that had infected it. But He mourns, at the refusal of these people to put faith in Him, even now. At how... tenuous, they continue to be, even though the Pious have long spread our Holy Word among the people of the worlds below."

"Which is also strange. The Pious have not just been spreading the joy of the Light, but have been campaigning aggressively. Particularly on the world we have come to know is called 'Looking Glass,' which is also where resistance is highest against Lord God's beliefs." spoke another similar figure, who frowned and shook his head slowly. "I believe I speak on behalf of all the Cardinals of the Holy Table when I say that we have trouble believing our Father Highest would encourage this."

"My fellow Cardinals, please. Lord God has retreated from the world for years at a time before... and what are three years to us, truly? We have lived for thousands of years, and helped spread glory through a thousand civilizations. We are Lord God's chosen ones, who serve Him out of zeal and love, even without the Baptism we bestow upon so many others." the Metatron said calmly, half-bowing for a moment before he gestured around at the other ten, red-robed creatures almost pleadingly. "I do not ask you to believe in me. Only to swallow your jealousy of my especial position and believe in Lord He Of Many Countless Faces, Be They So Beautiful And Divine."

The Cardinals looked back and forth, and then one of them shook his head slowly, tenting his fingers as he said quietly: "He has always given us some omen. Some signal... and never has He spoken alone through you, Metatron. You would accuse us of jealousy, but all we have questioned is why He is acting in such a way."

"We all remember, three years ago, when for a moment all was thought lost. For a moment, the Light left the minds of all our many disciples and guardians, and many of our Divine Markers crumbled. Reality tore itself apart in many places for reasons we still do not understand, like there was a great cataclysm... and it was only after many souls fled Heaven that we were able to seal these holes in reality. Holes that seemed... almost purposeful."

"There are many strange defenses in this Heaven. And do not forget the goddess who still stands against us, who rules the Netherworld. It was likely her doing." replied the Metatron calmly, giving a shrug as he continued to smile pleasantly. "But we have discussed this many times. Perhaps instead we should focus on tending to our flock, and helping spread the grace of our Lord."

The council of Cardinals shared looks and frowns, thinking the subject over... until one finally looked up and said quietly: "No. This bears discussion, Metatron. We will not be guided away from the subject again. We wish to know of Lord God's condition."

"I have told you. He is well. He only wishes for us to carry on the mission, and bring Light to the world. To bring peace, and order, and ensure that good will triumph over evil." the Metatron replied with that same smile, but his eyes narrowed slightly as he reached towards them with palms bared in supplication. "Will you not trust in our Father Highest?"

"We do trust in Father Highest. It is you we do not trust." a Cardinal said with matching calm, and the other councilors went silent as the being that had spoken slowly stood, his head raised high, his eyes narrowed slightly. The Metatron looked across at his accuser, as the Cardinal rested his hands on the table and leaned forwards, asking quietly: "You were the only Cardinal present in this Heaven when Lord God went to face this realm's guardians. You were the only Cardinal present when the telepathic link that exists between all creatures of Light came unraveled, even if all of us even worlds away felt the dismay of the Light. Had Lord God faltered because of the battle, He would have restored the link immediately. Instead, it was days before you invited us here: days that we spent restoring the webwork in Greater Heaven ourselves between the scared and pained flock."

"Lord God created us to serve His interests. We do not question what He asks of us: the trials He gives us make us stronger. He helps us by forcing us to help ourselves, because we are not incapable children. We surmounted the trial, did we not?" asked the Metatron evenly, but none of the Cardinals looked convinced, and after a moment, the Metatron sighed quietly and asked reasonably: "Do you really think that, alone, I could have restored all of this Heaven to the glory you found it in when you were summoned here?"

"Alone? No. But as we have seen, there are resources here that you have instructed us many times to make use of. Chaos energies, weapons, tools of foreign gods and unknown idols." countered the Cardinal standing at the table, looking back and forth at his fellow councilors, and they all gave hesitant nods in agreement before several looked up at the Metatron, putting more weight on him, making their allegiances clear. "My faith in Lord God and the Light are both absolute. My faith in you, Metatron, is being tried at the moment... and perhaps found wanting."

"That is disappointing to hear." the Metatron said softly, and there was silence for a few moments as he laced his fingers together and looked down before finally giving a brief nod and a quiet sigh. "Very well, fellow Cardinals. If you desire answers, then I suppose the time has come to give you answers. I only pray you'll understand that everything I've done is for the glory of the Light."

The Cardinals all looked up expectantly at the Metatron as he stood with his head bowed, his fingers laced together and eyes closing... and then he looked up and smiled, saying kindly: "De Sade. Please bring the Cardinals their answers."

The councilor standing at the table frowned... and then an assassin appeared in a puff of black smoke on the table, its equine features twisted into a wide grin as it sank a silver knife into the breast of the Cardinal standing in front of it. The councilor gasped, staring down in disbelief as the other Cardinals shouted, one already beginning to throw himself to his feet... but far too late, as a copy of the assassin appeared and wrapped its arms around the Cardinal's neck before it could flee, then twisted it viciously to the side, snapping it.

The Metatron calmly turned around as more assassins appeared, laughing loudly, knives lashing out and covering the room in splatters of blood as the councilors panicked and yelled and pleaded too late for mercy. But the Metatron only casually strode out through the doors, hands lacing together behind his back, red robes flowing around him as he strode down a wide marble hall filled with gorgeous stained glass windows.

He smiled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun even through the heavy, multicolored glass. This was such a pleasant Heaven... even if he could still hear the councilors screaming as De Sade and his pawn-copies butchered them. But even if De Sade made a mess, he would just have the servants clean it up, and as disappointed as he was that his fellow Cardinals would no longer be around for him to make use of their power... well, this had been a long time coming, unfortunately. Three years... he was surprised that he'd been able to manipulate them for that long. But faith was a powerful weapon.

The Cardinal sighed in relaxation as his eyes opened, then he paused in front of the large, polished wood doors at the end of the hall, glancing over his shoulder as he heard something slogging towards him. He made the slightest scowl of distaste at the sight of De Sade: not so much at the blood splattered over the leather armor covering his body, but at the pony-like features of the assassin. De Sade was one of the good Doctor Greller's first experiments with the mortals that dominated this realm: the Metatron had to admit he was... effective, even if he was also... inefficient.

"I did it! All of them, all of them, gave them the answers like you told me to!" De Sade said eagerly, almost bouncing on the spot in excitement. "I did it, boss!"

"Yes, you did as asked, De Sade." the Cardinal soothed with the faintest hint of exasperation, before he made a brief gesture forwards, and the assassin hurried awkwardly to the doors, half-stumbling and half-falling into them to slam them open.

The Cardinal continued forwards through the archway with complete disregard for the creature attending him, entering into an empty throne room that was lined by massive pillars carved in the shape of leviathan serpents, forming a narrow hall floored in red carpeting to a gorgeous, white platinum throne. The Cardinal slowly strode towards this, lacing his hands together beneath the long sleeves of his robes and sighing as he heard De Sade following, the assassin quibbling: "But I did good, yes? I did good, just what you asked, ain't that right? I did good, right?"

"Fetch Greller." the former Metatron ordered disdainfully, and the creature nodded hurriedly several times before vanishing in a puff of smoke as the Cardinal sighed and settled himself into his gorgeous, enormous throne.

His throne... his Heaven. He planned to do great things with this place, planned to spread the Light faster and better than He Of Many Countless Faces ever had... but 'God' had never had any real vision. No sense of how far his reach could have extended... no idea of everything he could have accomplished if only he'd been willing to make a few sacrifices, to recognizes these Devout were only tools, not... treasures, or anything of even moderate value.

He Of Many Countless Faces had always been... foolish. And the other Cardinals had been so blind and obedient, always failing to ever try and stretch for any real goals beyond what their Father Highest desired. Never looking beyond what they were told by the visionless God; unity, equality... these were not things to be 'achieved.' They were nothing but lies and limitations and lows to settle for.

The Cardinal rested back in his throne, closing his eyes and feeling both pleasure and disappointment in what he had accomplished today. The Council, for these last few years, had handled much of the heavy pulling for him and made it all the easier to keep his Heaven functioning smoothly and towards the ultimate end he had planned for it. So he was disappointed that he would now have to handle all these details himself, until he could delegate the work to trustworthy servants... and he was admittedly also disappointed in the Council's ultimate lack of vision. Their inability, proven time and time again by their puling and mewling for God's advice, to see beyond blind loyalty to the beliefs of a flawed savior who had authored His own defeat and demise. After all, why had He wanted to face the Guardians of this Heaven Himself? Why had He not used the tools or peoples of this or other realms against this rebellious Heaven?

The answer was simple: because of his lack of vision. Because of his fixation with unifying all things, of honoring invisible rules and imaginary credos, of trying to ram happiness down the throats of creatures that were too stupid to accept it.

What foolishness.

The Cardinal sighed softly as he relaxed little-by-little in the embrace of the throne, letting his mind rove to better thoughts, like how he had outwitted them all. As he reflected on his achievements, his prosperity, and the ease with which he had stolen power out from beneath the council, a smile spread over his face. Yes, it had been so simple... until, of course, they had started asking all their questions and outlived both their usefulness and their welcome.

But for all the pleasure he took in it, it also irked him that it had been as easy as it was: an explanation that hadn't really been an explanation later, and they were all happily following the words of God he mouthed and made up.

But of course, He Of Many Countless Faces had never been exceptionally intelligent Himself, so it came as no surprise his followers and admirers were about as bright. Bent only on His single-minded mission of spreading peace and the Light throughout the entire universe, His goal had been to wipe out darkness, fear, hatred... which was foolish, because the Cardinal had learned they really were such excellent motivational tools.

He chuckled quietly to himself, then looked up with a small moue of distaste as he felt the psychic resonance a moment before De Sade appeared in a puff of smoke, already looking up at him slavishly, already prostrating himself in front of his the throne. "Master, Doctor Greller is on the way!"

"Good." the Cardinal replied distastefully, giving a brief shake of his head and studying the creature with a slight grimace. Useful as De Sade was, he regretted authorizing the experiment in the first place now: what a disgusting aberration this creature had turned out to be. Greller's first experiments with the flora and fauna of any new world they invaded never turned out very well, though... but of course, back then, He Of Many Countless Faces had been alive and it was always so much harder to do work with Him lingering over their shoulders, watching everything they were doing with His childlike fascination.

De Sade was still staring up at him eagerly, but after a moment, the Cardinal sighed and made a short, dismissive wave. The assassin looked almost disappointed, but nodded quickly before dropping his head and vanishing in a puff of smoke. The Cardinal felt De Sade retreating, and he sighed tiredly again, reflecting that at least now Greller would be able to produce higher quality results... or at least he wouldn't have any more excuses about why his projects always turned out so... discommodious.

The Cardinal shook his head slowly, tapping his fingers against the arm of the throne before he sat up and frowned a little at the door. Greller was taking his sweet time... the Cardinal shook his head in disgust before he closed his eyes, touching into the hive mind that connected all creatures of the Light: a hive mind that only he, the Cardinals, and precious few others he had already dealt with or helped understand his vision for Greater Heaven, had been excluded from. A Great Webwork that he and any other Cardinal could completely control... hence why he had been forced to get rid of the others immediately after they began to question him so openly. Fortunately, De Sade had been specifically engineered to obey only himself and He Of Many Countless Faces, who he saw as one and the same thanks to a little psychic engineering.

"Greller! Get in here!" shouted the Cardinal, as he felt the scientist's presence lingering in the room beyond, and Greller squeaked from down the hall before the former Metatron sat back with a tired sigh at the sound of the creature approaching. It was unfortunate that Greller was such a necessary cog in his plans... otherwise, he would have dearly loved to get rid of the neurotic scientist.

Doctor Greller staggered through the doors, falling on his knees and barely catching himself on his long-fingered, gray hands, looking up with a pleading grin on his features, sniveling and whimpering as always as he crawled forwards and babbled: "I apologize, I apologize, oh sir I apologize but oh, they had... well, the cleanup crews were already at work and a sample, I just needed a pinch, a touch, a small sample from those other... friends of yours..."

The Cardinal shook his head slowly, and Greller staggered up to his feet, his back hunched, his head misshapen and his body clad in a heavy white robe that all the same did little to hide his deformed, ugly body. One leg was much larger than the other, and his torso was broad and thick, with his tiny, malformed head and staring eyes. A smattering of hair stuck up from his lumpy, gray-skinned head, and a toolbelt hung around his waist, filled with metal picks and needles and small vials, some of which already contained strange-looking liquids.

"So you have... dealt with the council, sir, I see, sir... that's good! And that's wonderful timing, sir... I've just finished a genetic assessment of these ponies and discovered, oh, many similarities, sir, many a many many similarities!" Greller said excitedly, smiling as if begging for a little acknowledgment, a little approval from the Cardinal. But the red-robed usurper only sat back in his throne, looking meditatively at Greller, who whimpered and then hurriedly continued: "They all come from the same genetic base, sir. This is good for us, very important, very good!"

"And why is this important?" asked the Cardinal in a bored voice, tilting his head with a slight scowl, irritated as always by Greller's refusal to just get to the point, his need for theater and drama and dragging out every little conversation... "I am not here to amuse you, Greller. I am not here to... make flippant comments on your inane discoveries. If they have no bearing on our situation and this ongoing war, then it bears no interest to me."

Greller whimpered and fell silent, and the Cardinal looked at him for a few moments. He was about to speak, but then Greller suddenly lunged forwards again, saying hurriedly: "But it is important! It means that we can modify the ponies to suit us, how... however we like! Even the weak ones, we could give them horns and wings with ease... it would be simple!"

The Cardinal frowned at this, tilting his head with interest, and Greller nodded violently several times, giving a weak giggle before he cleared his throat and held up his hands, explaining in a rush: "They all have the same base! I can restore the defunct genes, easily, oh, very very easily, sir! I can make them grow wings or horns or both, both definitely both... and oh, of course, of course I can still modify them, too, like De Sade, sir..."

"We do not need another De Sade." the Cardinal said moodily, but he sat up, looking down with interest all the same as he tented his fingers together, asking quietly: "Why is this any different than the modifications you make to other mortals? Surely you could add wings or horns or powers to them before this... you re-engineered De Sade with abilities foreign to these animals after his initial failure, after all."

Greller nodded a few times, then explained quickly: "Sir, of course but it's... it's different. My modifications are... unnatural, require time to adjust and do not always function quite as well because I can't account fully for biochemical reactions and structural integrity. Anatomy and genetics are trickier sir, than it would seem, and I am no god, only a humble scientist, serving the cause of the Light... I mean, I mean your supreme Light, sir."

The Cardinal sat back, looking displeased, and Greller gave a weak, whimpery little giggle before clearing his throat and saying hurriedly: "But no, in simple terms, if I relocate certain genetic triggers and bring them back towards the state these evolutions split off from, they can grow horns and wings and... they'll be able to use them on instinct! And alicorn is a most precious, most interesting material, sir... we can weaponize it! Give me time and effort and I'll grow mortals that will serve merely as alicorn mines for you, it's perfect, it's a wondrous mineral capable of channeling such a fantastic magic-"

The red-robed being held up his hand, and Greller fell silent before the Cardinal asked softly: "But how much energy will this require? How many souls will have to be liquidated?"

Greller shifted back and forth before he rubbed at his face slowly, then he looked up and said hurriedly: "Well, if my experiments are successful, Lord Cardinal, sir, then I would be able to produce alicorn in infinite supply, and it's an excellent conductor, very receptive, will enhance our existent magic and-"

"How many, Greller?" the Cardinal questioned sharply, refusing to allow himself to be distracted by the doctor's ceaseless cajoling and whimpering.

The scientist dropped his head with a weak murmur, shifting back and forth before he slowly tapped his fingers together, then mumbled embarrassedly: "At least a hundred to power the initial alchemization. And this is assuming that I am correct in my calculations, sir, and oh, I'm very sure I am, certainly, nearly a hundred percent, but... there is always room for error, of course, one must always... make sure one has taken into account the... possibility of failure..."

"Enough, Greller. You forget that I am now in complete control of this Heaven. And unlike Lord God... I fully recognize that greatness often requires sacrifice." the Cardinal said calmly, holding up a hand before he closed it slowly into a fist, studying his fingers meditatively before he gave a brief nod. "A hundred souls. In time, I will send a message to Greater Heaven to fully enlist their cooperation, but for now, take your souls from the Converts. If your experimentation is for the betterment of the mortals, then they can pay the price as well."

Greller nodded excitedly, then hesitated before asking hopefully: "Then, Lord Cardinal, sir, then maybe... you will allow me to begin drafting experiment fodder from the Pious? I can make them better, sir, please, oh please let me make them better... there's so much I want to do, so many things I desire to attempt with Lord God's creations-"

"You may, but in the future, Greller..." The Cardinal paused, straightening slowly as he sat back in his throne, then he said in a quiet voice: "In the future, do not refer to He Of Many Countless Faces as either 'Lord,' or 'God.' He has proven himself as neither. Do not honor... him. He was merely an insolvent."

It felt good to finally be able to speak his feelings for the miserable god he had been stuck under the service of, mouthing platitudes for so long. The Cardinal smiled at this, closing his eyes and tilting his head back: taking away the proper noun status, the respect, the title and even the name of He Of Many Countless Faces felt so good to him... helped him feel more like he was taking the next crucial step into securing his dominion and his rule. No, he couldn't declare himself as 'God' in place of He Of Many Countless Faces... but after he dealt with the other forces of Light who would likely not agree to his viewpoints, he could declare that He Of Many Countless Faces had left securing this Heaven and its related worlds to him, and the blind faith of the followers of the Light would mean they would believe him. And more importantly, that they would follow him, no matter what he ordered them to do or where he led these nescient lemmings.

Greller looked up at the Cardinal uncomfortably, shifting back and forth before he finally held up a hand and said uneasily: "But sir... I do... I do have to ask, sir... Greater Heaven... the Great Webwork there is different from the Great Webwork here that connects these minds... won't they grow suspicious as well, that He Of Many Countless Faces is... gone?"

"We simply will avoid communications with them, Greller. And with the Cardinals deposed and disposed of, the only possible threats to my rule are the Muses and the Abbots. But I will have them eliminated quietly, and place the blame upon infiltrators from the rebel camp." the Cardinal said calmly, and Greller nodded hurriedly a few times, smiling nervously at the Cardinal. "I will continuously draw forces from Greater Heaven into this one: they will be absorbed into this new hive mind that I alone will control, until eventually our number and strength grow much greater than the Great Webwork of Light in Greater Heaven. Then we will absorb all of Greater Heaven into our empire in one fell swoop... but it all begins with these worlds. Fortunately for us, there are many realms of easily manipulated, crude but sapient beings beneath us."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Greller nodded hesitantly, slowly tapping his fingers together before he began quickly: "Well, any time you like, sir, any time, I can always give De Sade better weapons if you-"

"I said I want them eliminated _quietly_. I have at least a week before the Cardinals are noted missing... and weeks more before even the most judicious Abbot takes notice." the Cardinal said meditatively, shaking his head slowly. "Besides. Our best weapon against the rebels is not the anger of the masses, but attrition. The Holy Word is spreading faster beneath my vigilance than it ever did under the indolent care of He Of Many Countless Faces."

Greller whimpered a bit and shrank back a little, and the Cardinal looked at the scientist with disdain for a few moments before he sighed and gestured towards him. "Go back to your laboratory, Greller. De Sade!"

The assassin appeared in a puff of smoke beside Greller, who squealed girlishly and stumbled away from his own creation, and the Cardinal sighed tiredly as he shook his head in exasperation. Then Greller stumbled around in a circle and hurried off, half-falling every few steps, and the Cardinal watched the scientist flee with distaste before he said calmly, not bothering to look at De Sade: "Tell Minos that I require his presence."

De Sade nodded a few times hurriedly, then vanished in a puff. And for a moment, the Cardinal was alone again, able to sit back and tent his fingers together calmly as he rested his elbows on the arms of the throne, closing his eyes and bowing his head together. But not praying, no... prayer was a useless waste of time, best left to the ignorant masses who were all so eager to look for a 'higher power,' for answers, for justifications and rationalizations and guidance on how to live their own lives.

He pitied them, but he also wasn't about to go out of his way to try and fix their pathetic little lives for them. If they desired guidance, he would give it to them, and they could serve him in the only capacity they were any use to him: tools, and fodder for his empire of Light. After all, if any of them were intelligent enough to seize power, they would do the same thing, wouldn't they? Assuming they wouldn't be as blind as He Of Many Countless Faces had been, that was.

The Cardinal smiled, then he shook his head slowly: of course, he highly doubted that they would be able to handle the many tasks of keeping Heaven in order the way he had, or that they ever would have been able to react in time to seize control of the hive mind, as well as turn the strange rips that had formed across Heaven to his own benefit.

The Army of Heaven could have engaged the Archenemy that ruled this region of the universe's Hell, and the rebellious former masters of this Heaven... but He Of Many Countless Faces had ordered his forces to subdue first, kill only if necessary. He had never understood that all this did was leave His own forces vulnerable, especially when fighting such depravity as demons and angels so desperate they had allied themselves with a force of Hell.

Furthermore, in that moment that He Of Many Countless Faces had died, the very center of the Great Webwork of Light had collapsed, unraveling the hive mind. The Cardinal knew that if the enemy forces seized the initiative, they would be able to deal devastating damage to the Army of Heaven... and the Cardinal needed to conserve his forces. A Pyrrhic victory against these demons would not only be as humiliating as a defeat, it would leave the hive mind he planned to reestablish all that much weaker.

He had been able to reestablish the Great Webwork of Light by himself, knitting the first set of threads together and then expanding quickly outwards through the forces of Heaven, ordering the army to quickly gather. Others, even disconnected from the hive mind, had followed on instinct. But perhaps suspecting another wave or a concentrated assault, the forces had begun to retreat, and the Archenemy had shown her cowardice by beginning to open portals and ordering a full withdrawal.

And the forces that had formerly owned this Heaven, equal cowards to the Archenemy and her demons, had retreated alongside Hell. Oh, sure, they had begun to grab Blessed and former Converts who had been freed from the... encouragements granted by Baptism, but they were no great loss. In fact, it worked to his advantage: they were removing all the possible rebels and non-converted who had just been mouthing their prayers or hiding out amidst the loyal flock.

Now, his most annoying pests were all gathered in one quarantined world below: Looking Glass World, they called it. Their rebellion had no name: they were just a mess of demons, and escapees, and renegades, and blasphemers. And the former protectors and rulers of this Heaven who had yet to acknowledge that a superior being had taken over: as was the cycle of nature, the strong had denounced and dominated the weak.

The Cardinal paused in his reflections to look up, and then smile when he saw that Minos was already present. The tall, thin figure stood calmly in the center of the room, his long cloak hiding his body from view and a strange, everpresent mist of black smoke swirling slowly around the bottom of the dark cape. Large, twisted spikes stood out of his armored shoulders, and his features were covered by a dark gold mask in the shape of a snake's skull, large white fangs gleaming at the end of this. The mask covered his entire head, the helm that it locked into hammered into the shape of a cobra-like hood, and over his brow the metal rose up in a crown of thorns and spikes that stretched back into frills running down either side of the serpentine fan.

Tiny flecks of white light gazed up at the Cardinal before Minos slowly bowed, and a necklace of black bones and small, golden bells quietly jangled with his movement. He kept his head low as he spoke, his voice soft but clear as he asked calmly: "How may I serve you, Cardinal?"

The Cardinal tapped his tented fingers together, then gestured with these towards the death entity, replying softly: "We have fomenters in our midst. I would like them gently and quietly removed from their current capacities, preferably in ways that will resemble tactics used by the Archenemy. I wish for these thorns to be removed over a period of time... shall we say, three weeks?"

The death entity nodded after a moment, straightening slowly and seeming to think before he replied slowly: "It will be done. I shall pass judgment on them, as you so desire, Cardinal. And are there others to be judged?"

"There will be many to be judged, Minos. Do not fear, your hungers will be appeased." the Cardinal replied in gracious tones. At least one his loyal servants could be trusted to perform complex tasks adequately, and wasn't just a mass of turmoils and frustrations. But he had been fortunate to find that his goals and Minos' often aligned: the death entity sought to judge all souls that passed his way, and to see the unworthy destroyed and cast off, while the worthy were transformed into servants... and those that seemed truly especial under his meticulous examination were sealed away in a vault as the rarest of treasures.

Minos nodded in return, then bowed his head in thought again, and the Cardinal gave him a few moments before the new master of Heaven suggested kindly: "I am looking to create new laws and ensure that my rule... or rather, the rule of God... goes unquestioned. Perhaps I can benefit us both: once you have delivered judgment on these dredges, I will have make it law that blasphemy and heresy will both be punished by forcible atonement through sacrifice. You can have one of your reapers or other servants present as a... say..."

"Facilitator." Minos said softly, and the Cardinal smiled at this, giving a pleased nod. This was precisely why they worked well together: they thought on the same wavelength.

"Precisely. He can deliver these souls directly to you, for dissolution or helotry." the Cardinal answered, and Minos nodded once more in response, tilting his head back and forth. Then the serpent-masked death entity simply bowed his head forwards, and the Cardinal bowed his own head as he recognized the gesture. "Of course, do what you must. When you have a free moment tonight, send a reaper to me. My campaign against the rebels will begin in earnest tonight."

Minos looked up curiously at this, but then only gave a final, silent nod before fading out of reality, leaving only a few curls of dark smoke behind that quickly vanished. The Cardinal looked meditatively at the place the death entity had been for a moment, and then he finally stood up from his seat and placed his hands behind his back, striding calmly through the throne room and towards the large archway.

As he approached, he rose his hand, and a glow filled the doorway before there was a faint thrum and flash. The Cardinal only continued calmly forwards even as the light faded and revealed the throne room now no longer looking out on a long hallway, but instead a set of stairs that led down into a massive circular room filled with massive pillars of crystal, each of these glowing brightly and capped with a heavy steel dome. Enormous chains fed out of these, electricity crackling along the lengths of metal feeding up to one large, octagonal anchor in the ceiling.

This was the Soul of Heaven: it was a massive channeling device that kept this living castle firmly under his control. The castle of this Heaven had been incredibly resistant to any and all attempts to intrude upon it, much less modify it to their will. But this wasn't the first Heaven they had spread their glory to, even if it had proven frustratingly resilient, and nor was this the first sealed fortress they had ever dealt with forcing open.

The Cardinal smiled to himself, looking slowly back and forth as he walked between the enormous, glowing pillars, striding slowly towards the altar in the center of the room. The Soul of Heaven served a different purpose as well, allowing him to do more than commune with the hive mind, or send orders along the Great Webwork of Light: the Soul of Heaven allowed him to manipulate and puppet those who had been Baptized by the Light, who were blind to anything but the glory of the beliefs that had been forced into their minds.

Brainwashing? No, nothing so crude, the Cardinal thought. This was more like... giving them the gift of transcendence, giving them a greater purpose in life. The Light: all things would serve the Light, and he would be standing there behind that glorious gleam the entire time, using these peons and serfs and zealots to build his glorious golden empire.

But they would have purpose. Order, structure... in a way, the unity that He Of Many Countless Faces had always been trying to achieve. He was just willing to reach so much further, try so much harder, do so much more to achieve his goals and aims than the so-called God of Light had ever been willing to. And he would not be nearly as foolish as his former patriarch: those who did not desire to be unified would not be given second or third chances, would not be left alone, would not be permitted to make strides against his kingdom before he struck out against them. If they didn't embrace or surrender to unification with the Light, he would simply destroy them.

The Cardinal placed his hands on the rectangular, stone altar in the center of the room, and it thrummed briefly, white runes pulsing over its plain surface before he said calmly and clearly: "The Voice of God speaks to you, children of our Lord. I carry a message from Him the Highest: he says to celebrate, because a new age is coming. A new dawn shall rise, heralding the ultimate glory and victory of the Light. All shall contribute, and all shall be rewarded."

He paused, then smiled and drew his hands back, flexing them slowly as he felt a tingling running through his body and his mind as he breathed slowly in and out. It was a short, pointless message, but he could feel the delight of the foolish masses at his words, could feel how they drank in the nothings and the hollow epiphanies he gave them. It was nothing but verbalized baby mush, but that was what these masses needed: to be patted on the head like small infants and promised a reward in the future. And these blind, waddling sycophants would revel every time they heard the empty promises, their faith renewed, their belief blinding them to the simple truth that they were never going to be paid back for any effort they put into helping create his effervescent empire.

The Cardinal turned around, then strolled slowly back towards the staircase, humming softly to himself as he put his hands behind his back. His dark eyes trailed upwards, wondering idly what he should do next, what further steps he should take to securing his reign and dominion.

Oh, already, he had the Pious spreading the Holy Word through dozens of mortal worlds, building Sanctuaries, Baptizing mortals to add to their flock. At first gently, but as their numbers expanded, more and more aggressively... the same tactics that the Cardinal had instructed them to use when they had first arrived in this set of worlds. It had been effective then, and it was very effective now: already, entire mortal nations had become zealous believers in the force of Light, and were channeling the energies provided by their rituals and faith up to Heaven, bolstering the hive mind's power further.

The Great Webwork of Light would grow stronger and stronger, connecting more and more worlds, more and more lives, more and more people... and he would be right there, at the center of it, pulling those strings as necessary to gain more followers and more power. The larger the hive mind, the more energy and strength he would be able to draw out of the Great Webwork, and the further it could expand: by himself, he was only one Cardinal, of moderate powers in a frail body not suited for barbaric or physical pursuits. But with the Great Webwork at his beck and call, he would be able to call upon the powers of thousands of different entities at once, and use all that energy to smite his opponents with a strength equal to that of He Of Many Countless Faces... if not greater.

The Cardinal slowly sauntered up the stairs, taking his time and half-regretful that he had to leave this room already. He enjoyed looking over old victories: some might call it bragging, others might refer to it as gloating, but he thought it was simply focusing on the positives. Besides, he would rather be a victor, crowing of his victory, than a loser complaining that someone else's triumphs were making them feel bad.

Because this was his triumph. After so many years of serving the Light, of being loyal, of struggling to always make his ideas heard and to get He Of Many Countless Faces to understand that the only way he would achieve his peace was through the destruction of those who would oppose him, he finally had everything in his grasp that he had ever desired. He could finally rule, establish true power, ensure that the Light became the ultimate force of good and right in this universe... and that no one, no matter how larger or small, would dare to question him, or the glory of the Light he wielded.

Yes, certainly, there had been struggles at first, and at times, it had almost seemed like it wasn't worth it. There had been instigating attacks on both sides, and learning how to modify the Great Webwork so that certain Pious would obey his word over that of any other Cardinals, there had been intrigue, espionage, and politics both bloody and benign. But it was all worth it, now. It was worth the effort he'd put into pushing He Of Many Countless Faces to attack this Heaven, making it seem like it was so much more full of darkness and evil than it actually was. But a small favor had been the fact that so many of the forces of Heaven, even Heaven's so-called Queen, had all been tainted with darkness, and with the energies of the evil goddess that the Cardinal had been quick to call the Archenemy, associating her with the Two-Faced God that had scared and hurt He Of Many Countless Faces so badly when they'd first started to investigate this set of worlds.

The Cardinal had been in charge of negotiations with this world, while He Of Many Countless Faces had been in Greater Heaven, promising to do his best to spread the Light's salvation and glory to these new ponies now that the White One had been destroyed. And the Cardinal had been very, very careful at first, ordering the Pious they sent to investigate these mortals to be gentle, to negotiate, to not yet push their agenda. He had ever selected a world that seemed remote from the other realms... although the fact there had been so many parallel and alternate worlds, all existing so close to each other, had been such a fascinating draw in and of itself. It meant there would be an almost inexhaustible supply of mortals... and of souls.

The mortals hadn't had any knowledge of the White One, and He Of Many Countless Faces had been distracted with Greater Heaven... so the Cardinal had been left to do as he desired, and he had begun with aggressively spreading the Holy Word of the Light to these mortals, to see how susceptible they were to the divine influence.

They were surprisingly perfect vessels for it: but from what little the Cardinal had bothered to learn about them, they were obsessed with harmony and many trivialities that all masqueraded as 'good.' So of course they fell quickly to the Light, even their powerful monarchs. And when He Of Many Countless Faces had arrived, the Cardinal had been able to gain great favor by showing the Lord God that he had almost completely converted an entire nation to the Light's cause.

But then the Two Faced God had come. The Two Faced God, who had lashed out at He Of Many Countless Faces, blaming him for what had happened to these ponies. And it was then that the Cardinal had realized that all his suspicions about the God of Light were true, with how he'd quailed and trembled and whimpered under the Two Faced God's wrath and misguided retribution.

The Cardinal had only been relieved to escape blame, from either side. And he had quickly begun his chicanery, espousing the power and righteousness of He Of Many Countless Faces and gently nudging him towards engaging the Two Faced God in battle, because he represented everything that the God of Light had been attempting to remove from the universe. And when the Two Faced God had started poisoning the mortals and transforming them into mockeries and monstrosities, how easy it had been to convince He Of Many Countless Faces he was not only righteous, he was defending the concept and the faith of the Light itself.

So their war had begun: a war over the course of which other forces had made their appearance, and the Cardinal had carefully manipulated the words of the God of Light to incite hatred and anger against the nonbelievers. It had become more than just a war against darkness, but a war against all who didn't believe in the Light... one that He Of Many Countless Faces was unknowingly leading, and Greater Heaven was backing. And even after the Two Faced God had been destroyed, the Cardinal had still hoped – _prayed_, he supposed he could say, if he wanted to enjoy the titillating irony – that the forces that had destroyed the Two Faced God would rally against He Of Many Countless Faces, and eliminate him as well... and oh, they had. Even better, those Guardians of Heaven had destroyed themselves in the process of doing so.

The Archenemy, the dark goddess, was the only thing that the Cardinal had left to fear... but she feared them as well. She had overplayed her hand in bringing the Guardians into Heaven the way she had, revealing the extent of her abilities and allowing them to quickly prepare defenses against anyone attempting to breach Heaven through portals, rifts, or worldstepping. The dark goddess had almost slipped through these several times, but she was never able to enter any portion of Heaven unnoticed; furthermore, the constructs she used could be cut off from their controller by psychic interference, and that was a field the Pious excelled in.

He had no intention of trying to reason with her: He Of Many Countless Faces had often left Hells alone, or reached some kind of truce with them. The Cardinal planned to subjugate and enforce his dominion over Hell instead. He could burn the unworthy souls for their energy, to power Greller's machinery and pay the fees reapers and certain other allies liked to charge for their services.

All-in-all, the Cardinal had great plans for the future, and he smiled as he strode back into his throne room, the archway behind him filling with light for a moment before the long hallway leading into the council chambers reappeared behind him. Without any hurry, he made his way to his throne, then turned around and settled himself leisurely back in the platinum-cast seat.

He had worked long and hard to get here. And now, here he was, ready to bring his vision to the world, ready to share the true glory of the Light and of the Greatest Heaven he would build. All would worship the Light and the God they believed shone such radiance down on them... and behind that golden idol, there he would be, the Cardinal, the former Metatron, the Ventriloquist of God.

The Cardinal smiled, closing his eyes, settling back in contentment. Let them worship God's name, let the loyal subjects think they were obeying He Of Many Countless Faces, let them sing his praises to the sky. He would encourage them to: it would only serve to better protect him in the future, and strike all the more fear into his enemies, thinking that the God of Light was still alive, looking for him... not a lowly Cardinal. Soon to be... the only Cardinal.

And one day, when his plans had ripened and the time was right, he would take over Greater Heaven, and begin spreading the Light that would bring to life his own empire in earnest. For now, he would harvest souls, allow Greller to run his experiments, and see that no flaw in his plan was left unattended, that new laws, new codes, and new testaments were passed down to the many passionate proselytes of the Light, so they would deal with the heretics and rebels for him.

The Cardinal chuckled quietly, gripping into the arms of the throne before he sighed in relief and tilted his head back, eyes closed and body relaxing, nestled in the heart of Heaven itself, kept safe by the ten thousand machinations he had begun... and a blinding Light that gave him entire worlds of slaves who were all too willing to throw themselves into harm's way in service to a god that had already been slain by his own most trusted servant.


	72. Three Years Of Rebellion

Chapter Sixty Seven: Three Years of Rebellion

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus' eyes were cold and hard as he strode through Ponyville, wearing a heavy raincoat and large, wide hat to avoid recognition. It was a late, rainy evening, and Innocence was stumbling along behind him, splashing through the puddles and breathing hard, hidden beneath her own rubber jacket and wearing boots and a shawl tied around her head, her body polymorphed to look like a large white stallion for an extra layer of protection.

Not that the Pious wouldn't be able to tell all the same who she was, of course... or that they would really stop and ask before they killed her. But dying was better than getting captured, and Antares grimaced and shook his head before he looked over his shoulder at his sister, saying quietly: "Hurry up. We can't be in town for long."

Thunder rumbled above, and Innocence bit her lip, wanting to retort... but too afraid to. Antares wasn't the same pony he'd been three years ago... he could still be funny, and protective, and good to be around, but... he could get so angry, too. And whenever they were on a job, big or small... he always got so serious. Even with Prestige, he got so... serious.

The rain was so thick, and the skies so dark that they could barely make out the flickering electric lights along the street, or the lamps shining in houses along the road. Just the way Celestia had wanted it: they had made this storm, after all. Storms and darkness were the only ways that they could safely meet their informants anymore, with the eyes of the Light always watching.

They finally slipped into a side alley, and Antares looked back and forth, the checked skywards before he ran quickly to the other end of the narrow passage. Innocence only stood, shifting uneasily back and forth and swallowing thickly. She hated this. She hated these jobs. She hated turning herself into a stallion to walk through the rain and the mud. She hated that her parents were gone... that... that so many of them were... gone.

Innocence reached up and silently pulled a small good luck charm she kept out of the inside of her cloak: it was a tiny silver statuette, taken from the top of the broken remains of a music box. It was shaped like _Móðer_... but it was special to her not because of that, but because it still faintly resonated with her mother's energies.

"I told you not to bring anything with you they could use to identify you by." Antares said sharply as he returned, and Innocence looked up and flushed, trembling a little as she hurriedly tucked the statuette away. Antares glared at her for a moment longer... but then he finally sighed and shook his head before knocking twice on the brick wall. "Fine, we're... here. Let's just get inside, find out what's going on, and get the hell out of here. Celestia is probably already wondering what's taking so long."

The polymorphed mare nodded silently, then looked up as a section of brick wall slid slowly backwards, then rolled to the side. The moment it was out of the way, Antares ran inside... and Innocence could already hear him telling her to move faster, so she stumbled quickly inside and almost ran into her brother, then she winced as the brick door was slammed closed behind her.

A light flashed on in the darkness, and Antares didn't flinch, looking coldly up despite the crossbows aimed at them from all sides by trembling Pegasi. But Monkshood calmly rose a hoof, stepping forwards as Antares reached up and shoved his hat back, before he grimaced a little as the earth pony sniffed at him, then turned his eyes towards Innocence, nostrils flaring a little. "You creep me out when you do that."

"Shut up, Antares. We have to make sure it's you, and I happen to be the only pony who can do that, thanks to most of our unicorns being Light-brained and the demons getting exorcised every time they come to town." Monkshood said distastefully, and he brushed slowly at his chest before gesturing moodily at another pony near the back of the square, empty room. "Go get the package. I suppose you want the quick version."

"Yes. We don't have time to waste. Tonight we're moving to another safehouse." Antares said calmly, and Monkshood smiled thinly as Innocence grimaced a little at how easily Antares told the lie. They had actually moved to another safehouse three days ago... but Antares and Celestia were both always concerned about spies and espionage... or maybe 'paranoid' was a better word for it.

Innocence looked down silently, breathing slowly as she reached up and touched her cloak, squeezing the statuette through it as Monkshood said without further ado: "We have a report that the Light is restructuring its current administration. Apparently the Metatron that serves as God's voice is the only one staying behind, and the other Cardinals have either been disbanded or withdrawn back to Greater Heaven. It means-"

"I know what it means, that they likely intended to focus on this world more. He Of Many Countless Faces must want to engage us more directly: we need to capture or kill his Metatron to send a message." Antares said coldly, and Innocence shivered a little as Monkshood only laughed sourly.

"Yeah, because that would be easy. You're not going to draw him out. I'm only telling you this because I have no real useful information for you, except that it means you'll have to keep an eye open for other changes that might start happening. The Light might be doing this because they want to get serious with the war. Don't go kidding yourself, thinking that they've been trying this whole time: if they wanted to wipe us out, they've had more than enough time and resources to. Something else must have been going on behind the scenes that was keeping them distracted." Monkshood said coldly, and Antares dropped his head and nodded a little.

"It means we have to get serious, too." the stallion muttered, and then the glossy-black unicorn shook his head slowly before looking up as a pony returned with a package. "What's this?"

Monkshood shrugged, taking it and almost flinging it at Antares, who winced and caught it, opening his mouth... then staring as his eyes caught on the symbol on it. The symbol of their rebellion, the crescent moon, adopted from... "It's from your 'admirer.' So who knows what it is."

Monkshood stopped, then he shook his head and looked up, his ears twitching at a peal of thunder as the sound of rain beating against the roof intensified. "Get out of here. The storm's getting worse. Tell Celestia to get herself under control."

"I'll pass the message on. But she is under control, Monkshood... besides, who can really blame her right now?" Antares asked quietly, and Monkshood sighed a little, looking down and giving a brief nod. For a moment, there was a flash of the old Antares as he gave a small smile, lingering for a second to reach up and touch the mayor's shoulder comfortingly, and then he once more became serious, turning as his horn glowed and yanked the brick secret door back open on its rails. "Come on, Sin, we're moving."

Innocence followed silently after her brother, hurrying out with him, and the two slipped out into the alley before Antares led her quickly to the end opposite the way they'd entered. He stuck his head out, looking back and forth before gesturing briefly for Innocence to follow, and the polymorphed mare in stallion's body nodded and hurried after him, hating how much trouble they had to go through just to safely get in and out of town... but then again, she had also seen what happened when ponies weren't cautious. They all knew what happened when ponies weren't cautious.

The rain poured down around them as they made their way towards the northern end of town... a town no longer gated, the walls long dilapidated and falling into disrepair. A town that was alive and excited and filled with the brightness and the warmth of the Light, a feeling that couldn't be smothered even beneath the rain. But in the world they lived in now, good feelings were bad and bad feelings were good and it was all upside down...

The Light had infected almost all of Equestria. The Light had blinded countless ponies, as the Pious had aggressively Baptized and subjugated everything in their path. Those who would not surrender or could not be submitted were destroyed, imprisoned, or hobbled and left as warnings to others what would happen if they refused to obey... warnings that it was like only those not in delirious bliss from the Light could see.

Innocence hated it. She was used to being the darkness, she still thought honor was stupid, she believed firmly that the powerful should overrule the weak... but looking around, seeing so many ponies happy, fighting to... to quell and kill that happiness against a force that was just so much more powerful than them... being made the bad guys, whether or not they were fighting for... for freedom... she found herself questioning whether or not freedom really had the value they all said it did. They all seemed so... lucky... and they were living constantly on the run, constantly fighting losing battles, constantly watching friends die and suffering themselves...

She sighed softly, and Antares glanced back at her before he shook his head, saying finally: "We'll be back at base camp soon. You'll have time to rest then, Innocence. Then we're going to have to move on, catch up to the others. We have a long journey ahead of us, though."

"I know. Through the underground, too, right?" Innocence asked quietly, and when Antares gave her a pointed look, she only gave a brief smile in response. "Tarry. No one is going to know what the hell we're talking about, even if someone can magically hear over the pounding rain."

"I... I guess you're right." Antares relented after a moment, but then he only looked forwards, and they were silent until they passed through the open face of the northern wall. Then the stallion gritted his teeth before he looked up and said finally: "Innocence... I'm sorry."

Sin looked up with surprise, and the stallion smiled briefly, not needing to look back to see this as he lowered his head and they walked slowly through the pouring rain. "I know I'm hard on you. I know I'm hard on everyone, that... this war has changed me. I've let these experiences change me... but losing our parents, all three of them, and even Nightmare Moon... losing... losing all the friends we have over the war, seeing so many ponies being slaughtered or converted into mindless drones, who only ever think about doing what the Light tells them to do... watching Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both getting... caught up... in the Light's first big 'crusade' against us and... none of us can even go and tell their kids what happened..."

He sighed quietly, shaking his head briefly before looking up into the distance. Part of him wanted to just keep walking along this road, until they came to Sweet Apple Acres, just so he could look at it... at this place that had once belonged to Avalon, and now had been wrenched completely out of the Apple Family's hooves and given instead to some zealots of the Light. But that would be pointless, a waste of time, would just... bring back bad memories.

Antares forced himself to stride off the highway and into a field, and Innocence followed before she said quietly: "I miss them too. I just... I just wish I knew what happened."

"Me too. Every day, me too." Antares said quietly, shaking his head slowly before he closed his eyes. "Look. I want to promise you something, right now, okay? We're going to find out what happened to them... and we're going to make He Of Many Countless Faces suffer for what he's done. You and me, together. We'll take Heaven back. We'll put a stop to the Light."

Innocence nodded a little, shifting uneasily all the same: for some reason, that prospect filled her with worry. Part of her, though... part of her actually liked the worries it brought up, the feeling of being... so free, they were being seen as evil. It reminded her of the good things about living in Heaven, beneath Gymbr's claws. There had always been lingering worries then, too, but that had made everything so much more exciting...

Not that she wanted to live like this. Excitement and thrill and delight didn't really last through long marches through the mud and muck and slime. She shook her head briefly, looking down for a few moments before she said quietly: "I don't know if we can bring them back, Tarry. I don't want to imagine what must have happened to them."

"Neither do I, Sin." Antares said quietly, sighing a little as they made their way past a dilapidated, empty barn, and his eyes flicked back and forth before he muttered: "I remember when this place was still supplying us food. Hell, I remember when Ponyville was still.. Ponyville."

"It still is, Tarry. There's a lower concentration of Light here than anywhere else... it's just... they all have to act like that, and the Pious are always watching. And we can't settle in here because the Light will wipe this village off the map, just like they did with the Phooka Den." Innocence looked down, shaking her head slowly, and Antares glanced over his shoulder at her and studied her for a moment before he turned his eyes back ahead.

"You can't be afraid, Sin. I know you are, but you can't be, at the same time." the stallion said softly, shaking her head briefly, and there was silence for a few moments before he looked ahead and became serious again, saying quietly: "Let's keep moving. The storm won't protect us forever and if any Pious patrols pass us, they'll sense our minds."

The mare nodded with a grimace, shifting uneasily in her polymorphed body as they hurried onwards, slowly curling back towards the Everfree Forest. The Forest would offer them some protection, at least, and both the guardian trees and the inhabitant beasts were hostile towards the Light and the order it was trying to impose over primal chaos.

When they reached the forest, Antares let their pace slow a little, and Innocence sighed as she began to shed her polymorph, letting the magic naturally fade from her body as she became toned and lither and scaled. Her body flexed slowly as she gave the faintest grimace as her anatomy shifted slightly, her horn took on its natural curve, her hide changed textures, and Antares shook his head without looking back as he said quietly: "I've asked you before, Sin. Wait until we're at least halfway through the forest before shedding your polymorph."

Innocence didn't reply, only shaking her head briefly, and Antares gave her another look over his shoulder before he simply nodded. They continued on in silence, down a path that the forest seemed to form beneath their feet for them, as branches curved over their heads to shield them from the heavy rain and the watchful eyes of the Light.

The only encounter they had was with a Phooka scout, who nodded to them briefly before vanishing back into the forest. Innocence hated the relief that gave her, the simple signal telling them it was safe ahead, that the safehouse was still protected... and she couldn't help but look uneasily towards Antares as he only frowned and looked warily back and forth. He didn't even trust the Phooka to give him an accurate report anymore... he wouldn't relax or calm down at all until they were back inside, and he had delivered the package and information to Celestia.

It was another ten minutes before they stopped in front of two massive trees that were growing almost together, blocking their path, and Antares sat down, studying these for a few moments before he said clearly: "_Rísa, landvættir_."

Both trees rumbled and swayed in response to his words... and then Innocence couldn't help but swallow and drop her head humbly as they crackled loudly as they unfolded themselves slowly. Bark wings unfurled around wooden bodies, and massive, lumbering dragons of wood straightened with matching rumbles. They breathed slowly, exhaling sickly-sweet smog as Antares faced these mighty magical beasts without fear.

They both looked at Antares for a few moments with gemstone eyes, then bowed their heads to him and gestured towards a cave in the distance. Antares smiled a bit, then strode onwards, and Innocence hurried after them, at the same time feeling that burst of longing, lust, and fear as she always did, seeing these fearsome creatures that Celestia was able to summon up from the earth itself. Wherever they went, Celestia would create at least half a dozen of these sentinel elementals, like it was nothing to summon up the ferocity of the earth itself in physical form.

They headed towards the cave... then around the side of the cavern entrance, Antares looking back and forth before he pushed a hidden hatch cloaked in debris and leaves back, gesturing sharply at Innocence. She slipped into the opening first, sliding quickly down a ladder before Antares followed, the stallion closing the hatch over his head before they two shared looks, then brief nods. Then the glossy-black unicorn turned, leading the way down the narrow dirt tunnel, unmindful of the runes that glowed on the various supports as he passed them, although Innocence couldn't help feeling a little more nervous: one accidentally misstep, one malfunction, and then runes would explode, liquefying everything nearby and causing a massive cave-in that seal the way into the safehouse.

But they reached the doorway without incident, and Antares knocked twice, paused, then knocked twice more, and a slot opened in the top of the door. Eyes looked out at them uncomfortably for a moment before there was a sigh of relief, and then the heavy, armored door was pulled slowly open by a Blessed.

"You should have waited for the password." Antares admonished immediately, and the Pegasus blushed and dropped his head before the glossy-black unicorn shook his head and strode past, into the hay-lined, wide common room. Innocence followed, smiling awkwardly at the Blessed before she silently looked through the mostly-empty area: everything had long been cleaned up and either stored or brought with the rebels who had already moved on. "Where's Celestia?"

"Strategy room, sir." the Blessed said quietly, saluting as he slid the door back closed, and Antares nodded briefly before striding towards another heavy armored door. Innocence joined him uncomfortably as the glossy-black unicorn knocked twice on the door, then grabbed it and slid it slowly open without waiting for a response.

Celestia looked up from the strategy table: her long white hair had been cut down, her braids much shorter than they had once been and pulled tightly back behind her years, then woven together into a single long ponytail. Her golden armor had been trimmed down a little as well even if it now thrummed almost visibly with magic energy, and large spikes had been added over her shoulders and her leg guards. And on the stone table to one side rested a golden helm with a crown of thorns, and a featureless mask with a single narrow, glaring socket for her single eye to look through.

"Well?" she asked impatiently, and Antares strode forwards, his horn glowing and pulling the package out of his cloak before he slung it onto the table. Celestia caught it just before it could hit, however, her eye widening as she quickly pulled it over in front of her, then tore it open with only a flick of her horn, letting the objects inside spill out.

Utensils fell out of the inside, and Celestia's sharp eyes roved over the silver as Innocence sighed and Antares calmly stated: "Administrative changes and a restructure in Greater Heaven have been confirmed. Only one Cardinal is staying here with He Of Many Countless Faces to deal with us."

"The God of Light may have left as well and left only his lackey in his wake. We haven't confirmed his presence for years." Celestia replied as she sorted through the utensils, then picked up a fork amidst the clutter of what were mostly spoons and butter knives. Her horn glowed brightly, and the silver fork lit up with the same aura before rapidly beginning to melt away, dissolving into useless sludge... but leaving behind a tiny golden key, the ivory mare studying this for a few moments before nodding briefly and giving a small smile. "Excellent. We should be getting a visit soon."

Antares nodded in relief at this, and then he hesitated before asking finally: "So do we hang in here for the night, or do we head to the next safehouse?"

"We move on. Theophilius Carter will find us when he wants to find us." Celestia said quietly, and Innocence gave a brief smile before the ivory winged unicorn shook her head slowly, murmuring: "I just wish that Hel would communicate with us more openly. She says she's doing something to help but... she's left us alone. And with Scrivener, Luna... Twilight... all gone... not to mention Nightmare Moon, the Fates and Imago, and even Gymbr..."

"I know. But we can't dwell on it. I'm sorry, Celestia, but... we can't dwell on who we've lost." Antares said quietly, and Celestia nodded silently, closing her eye as she bowed her head for a moment. Innocence softened, dropping her head quietly, knowing that Celestia had lost more than even they had. Almost her entire family, and... her lover...

As if Celestia had heard her thoughts, the winged unicorn reached up and silently touched the key hanging from her ear before she closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Yes. Yes, I know, Antares. Go gather your things, both of you, it's time for us to get going."

Antares nodded briefly and smiled a little, and then he turned to head quickly out of the room. Innocence lingered, water dripping off her slick raincoat, studying Celestia silently before the winged unicorn looked up and said brusquely: "Get your things."

"I don't have anything else to get." Innocence shook her head, then she strode into the meeting room, looking silently up at Celestia before she said finally: "I don't know what we're doing anymore."

Celestia looked at her silently... and then her horn glowed as she flicked it to the side, the door to the room closing loudly. It left them standing in this small dirt cavern, the only thing between them the stone table and chairs, before Celestia said quietly: "We're fighting to stop the Light. To restore freedom to the world and to save... everyone that can be saved."

"But they seem to be..." Innocence stopped, not knowing how to phrase it, before she looked up and whispered: "I just feel like... my parents are gone, and ever since then, you've been having me share what I learned from Gymbr with yourself and... even teaching other ponies. We've gone so far into the darkness and... I... I'm willing to do anything you ask, I just... I keep seeing Momma's face, and worry what my parents would think..."

"Luna was always prepared to delve as deep into the darkness as she had to." Celestia shook her head slowly, then she added sharply: "And we are not the villains here! The happiness they bring the ponies is a false happiness, and they have killed, mutilated, done terrible things to us too... don't forget what they did to Discombobulation and Discord, or your own parents. Are you going to let that go unavenged? Are you really going to defend the actions of the Light?"

"No, no! That's... I just..." Innocence shook her head vehemently, then looked up uneasily and whispered: "Just... it just seems that the harder we fight, we're the ones losing... that no matter what we do, the Light pushes back, takes more from us, and now whenever we try and fight we have the entire public railing against us. Even our allies have to pretend to hate us, just to avoid inspections and being visited by missionaries... I don't... we've already lost so much. Why don't we just leave?"

Celestia's eye widened, and then she gritted her teeth before slamming a hoof down against the tabletop, cracking it. Innocence winced backwards, but after a few moments, the ivory mare managed to calm herself down, breathing slowly and bowing her head as she said slowly and quietly: "Leaving is not an option, Innocence. We are not going to give up just because it's difficult. Good or evil, even right and wrong... none of those things matter right now. I am going to avenge your parents. I am going to free as many ponies as possible. And I am going to destroy He Of Many Countless Faces. No matter what I have to do to achieve that."

Celestia stopped, looked up at Innocence, and studied her silently. Innocence shifted back and forth slowly, and then the ivory winged unicorn said abruptly: "I'm going to teach you to self-focus. Twilight Sparkle never practiced it enough... but I think you'll be interested in it. And I'm going to allow you to drain energy from me."

"What? W-Why?" Innocence asked warily, leaning back and shifting uneasily as she frowned nervously at the ivory mare, and Celestia gave a small smile after a moment, although her gaze remained... a little cold, a little too businesslike for the mare's liking. That, and the fact that Innocence was uncomfortable with the fact that over the last few months, she had actually been encouraged to start teaching other ponies how to Blood Draw.

It wasn't exceptionally difficult, but only a matter of learning to draw from a different source than natural reserves of energy. Instead, you forced yourself to reach past that, and into your own life force, your own vital energies instead of naturally-replenishing spiritual essence. Drawing on vital essence empowered a spell far, far beyond its normal strength and allowed for the casting of truly miraculous magic... but it also shortened a person's lifespan, often weakened them physically, could damage the fabric of the soul itself if done improperly. And these things didn't restore or rejuvenate or heal over time.

Celestia fully recognized the cost of Blood Drawing... and also recognized that Innocence, unlike most people, had a way to sneak around paying that high price. She had been taught many, many skills by Gymbr, after all, who had given her all the tools she'd ever need to eventually achieve her goal of becoming truly _powerful_, and one of those abilities was the power to steal life force from anyone she was able to touch.

It was something she had been careful not to go bragging to her parents about, after they had reacted so violently just to her showing off her Blood Drawing ability. She couldn't imagine what they'd think if they knew she could steal that vital force from other living creatures. Even small animals, after all, provided enough vital energy when completely drained for her to cast impressive spells, or start healing the damage done to her own life force. More importantly, everything organic had vital force: sentience wasn't a requirement.

But on top of using that life energy to repair any damage she might do to her own vitality, she could also drain a pony's energy and 'sample' it, learning a little bit more about him, giving herself a little bit more raw strength, or endurance, or something else. She knew there was a way to do more than that, but she had never fully mastered the ability: then again, her ability to drain things was already a tremendously overwhelming power.

And now, Celestia was offering up her own vital energies to her, as well as a technique she had always craved and admired: Celestia's power to focus her magic into her own body and increase her physical strength, her reflexes, her perceptions and endurance. Innocence shifted back and forth from claw-to-claw, looking across at the mare and feeling like she knew the answer, even before Celestia finally gave it to her.

"Because I need your help, Innocence. I need you here, and I fully understand that to ensure you stay with us, I need to give you a reason. You don't care about family like we do. You don't have honor like we do." Celestia said evenly, and the scaled unicorn felt strangely... hurt by this. Hadn't she cried over her parents? Didn't she love them even now? Hadn't she wanted to make them as powerful as she was, if not even more so? "But I know you'll put yourself first. I can't blame you for that. So I'm trying to give you the power you desire. And right now, you're an asset and the best weapon I have against the Light. If you will continue to work against the Light, Innocence, I'll give you anything you want. If you help me kill He Of Many Countless Faces, Innocence, then you can name your reward."

Innocence looked up hesitantly, and she hated how much this compelled her. How part of her instantly flared up with excitement, and she couldn't help but lick her lips before forcing herself to ask quietly: "And what if I want the entire world in my claws, Celestia?"

"I would prefer these souls to be in your grip than the grip of the Light, Innocence." Celestia replied unflinchingly, meeting the mare's gaze evenly with her own eye, and then she lowered her head and said quietly: "When my revenge is complete, I'll give you my soul and pass all my powers on to you. I am a goddess, Innocence, and Queen of the Valkyries. You'll never get a better offer than this."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence forced herself to breathe, forced herself to not betray any weakness as she rose her head and said quietly: "I want more than that. You can offer me more than that, Freya."

Celestia looked at her evenly... and then the smallest smile twitched at her lips before she nodded briefly, replying calmly: "Then I'll give you something else in advance. If you prove you're going to stay with us and make use of your powers over the next few days, I'll make you a weapon. I'll make it suit any specifications you want and use any materials you desire. And I'll even make it to enhance your ability to drain power from living objects."

Sin looked surprised, but Celestia only continued to look calm, saying softly: "I have many different skills, Innocence, and I know more about forbidden magic than you do. Much more. But I can't cast a lot of those spells... that was always more Brynhild's area of expertise, and I regret... every single day, I regret not giving her better tools to work her night magic, and the encouragement and trust she needed to perform those dark arts without fear of reprisal. She and Scrivener would have been so much stronger if I had. And maybe..."

She closed her eye, then shook her head slowly and reached up to adjust her eyepatch, saying quietly: "You're not like us, Innocence. I'm not going to lie to you or baby you and I'm not going to be nice to you. I know what you care about is power. What I care about is destroying the Light."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence simply decided to nod. Pleading her case or arguing with Celestia would be pointless. Besides, it was true, wasn't it? She didn't care about any of those things... because those things were exactly what had gotten her parents killed. And if Celestia wanted to treat her like a weapon, wanted her to be that... fine, she could be just that. Just that, and nothing more, until the Light was destroyed and she took her payment in full. "Fine. Then I'll stay until the Light is destroyed. And... I want claws, like Daddy's Talons. We'll enchant them together."

"Good." Celestia nodded briefly once, and they looked at each other for a few moments before the ivory mare flicked her horn, the armored door sliding open as she said crisply: "We'll talk more on this subject once we have some more time alone. For now, go make sure everyone's ready. We'll be moving out shortly."

Innocence nodded back silently, then turned around and strode quickly out, shaking her head briefly and forcing herself to breathe slowly, telling herself she was only frustrated because Celestia was undervaluing her and calling her a coward... she wasn't hurt or upset at all. She really wasn't... it was just... anger and irritation curdling her stomach, that was all.

She shook her head briefly, looking down for a moment and licking her lips slowly before she glanced up as the Blessed and Antares approached, the stallion frowning a little at her. But Innocence only shook her head, muttering: "It's nothing. Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah." Antares said after a moment, and then he shook his own head before adding after a moment: "You should have carried your own things. I don't like Prestige doing it for you."

"I don't like a lot of things right now, Antares, but I'm still goddamn here, so why don't you just shut your fucking mouth?" Innocence snapped suddenly, snarling over at her brother, and the stallion's eyes went wide with dumb disbelief as he leaned back before she added sharply: "Look, I get it, you think I'm a little filly and no matter what I say I'm always going to be a nineteen year old freak who ran away from home and abandoned the whole family and came back nothing but a slut willing to do anything for power, but how about you keep your mouth closed on the subject for once and understand that I'm still goddamn here and I'm still doing my goddamn best to keep fighting a battle I don't even think we can win!"

There was silence for a few moments before Celestia strode out into the room. She looked back and forth as if nothing was the matter, her golden mask pushed up on the hinge that connected it to the encompassing helm so they could see her calm features.

Antares looked stupidly up at Celestia as Innocence grumbled and pawed one boot-covered claw at the floor, before the ivory winged unicorn asked indifferently: "Are we ready to leave?"

The glossy-black unicorn looked up for a moment, and then he sighed and bit his lip before gesturing at her, saying finally: "Sin and I will lock down the safehouse. We'll rendezvous at the train. It's safer to travel in pairs, anyway."

Celestia nodded calmly, then simply strode towards the door, not glancing back at any of the ponies even as the Blessed turned with a wince to hurry quickly after her. It left Antares and a still-defiant, still-glaring, still-trembling Innocence alone together, and the two looked at each other for a few seconds before the glossy black unicorn suddenly smiled a little, then reached up and beneath the neck of his cloak.

He rustled around for a few moments, then pulled his necklace off and allowed it to dangle from one hoof, the onyx star gleaming silently, the silver lightning bolt embedded into it twinkling quietly. For a few moments, Antares looked at this, and then he stepped forwards and quickly slipped it over Innocence's head, the mare rearing back in shock before the stallion stepped back and said softly: "That necklace represents two things to me. One is hope: the other is perseverance. Innocence... yeah, I've seen you as all those things. I know that Gymbr hurt you, and changed you, but I don't think he corrupted you. I know you're younger than me, and I know at the same time, you're... not.

"I love you. Aunt Tia loves you, too, even if she doesn't act like it sometimes. She's still Aunt Tia in there, somewhere. You still have a family here, and we're still all there for you, and..." Antares shook his head slowly, murmuring: "And that's useless to say, not just this late in the game but... without showing you anything to back it up. But I want you to have that, and I want you to keep it, and I want you to know that I'll always take care of you, okay? You're a whole lot of things, Innocence. But what you also are, is hope."

There was silence for a few moments as the mare reached up and grasped the onyx star in one claw, tilting it upwards to stare at it quietly, and then she closed her eyes and trembled a little as she bowed her head forwards. She nodded after a moment, and then looked up and whispered: "I'll try my hardest to, Tarry. I don't... I don't want to lose anyone else. I want our parents back. I want our whole family back together."

"I can't promise you that, but... I can promise you that we'll look for them, together, when this is all over. And maybe we'll get lucky and find them again. Scar, Mom, Mutt, Dad... we'll find everyone." Antares smiled briefly, and Innocence nodded back, smiling in return to him and hating... how much she liked that idea.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the stallion strode past her... but he reached up and squeezed her shoulder as he did so, and she closed her eyes and smiled a little wider. The simple act of touch... of not treating her like she was some dark, awful monster, of- "Sin, stop thinking about having sex with me, I'm handsome but that's really gross. I wish you'd develop a different fetish."

The mare sighed tiredly and glared over her shoulder at him, snapping in response: "You bring that up so often that I think you're the one with the sick fetish!"

Antares only shrugged amiably, as he headed over to a far door, ensuring it was shut before tapping it with his horn once, and a rune thrummed over the lock for a moment before fading out as the door sealed itself with a hiss. Innocence watched him sourly, the mare only tapping a claw slowly against the floor and clearly refusing to help, but it was only the work of a few minutes even with the glossy-black unicorn working alone.

Then he turned around and looked at her mildly as she looked back at him silently, before the mare finally looked down and shifted awkwardly, and mumbled as she squeezed the charm hanging around her neck: "Thank you for... you know. For being nice, at least. When you're not being a jerk."

"I just... guess I needed to be reminded what I can't let myself become." Antares said softly, looking over at her before he sighed and nodded a little, saying gently: "Listen. After the move is done, and we're in the new safehouse, you know we'll be able to relax a little. Let's leave Celestia alone and try and keep our heads above water and... just move with the flow for now. Once we're able to process things, meet with Theophilius, and see what's going on... then it'll be better. We can talk about things. Okay? We'll work it out."

"Okay." Innocence said finally, and then she shifted a little before sighing and turning to head for the door out. But Antares only sat down, and the mare grumbled a bit as she stopped when she realized he wasn't following. "We have to wait here for twenty minutes, don't we?"

"At least. Then we'll meet up with Celestia and... Highflite, right?" Antares smiled a little, saying quietly: "I used to know the name of every single Starlit Knight in the Ponyville section, you know. Now I don't even learn the names of my own damn allies. What the hell happened to me?"

"A lot." Innocence said quietly, looking down and rubbing at her head slowly, and then she said awkwardly: "Thank you for not freaking out in return. And not hitting me."

"I thought about it." Antares shrugged and looked down, rubbing at his bare chest... but even if that necklace meant a world to him... it felt like it was even more worthwhile more to give it away, to pass it on to Sin, who truly deserved it. "But I saw into you, and I saw into Celestia, too, when she just brushed past, and... I saw myself a little. In both you and her."

There was silence, that stretched first into moments, and then into minutes, until Antares finally gave a brief nod to Innocence. Innocence smiled at her big brother, then turned and pushed the armored door open, the glossy black stallion following quickly and using the same charm to seal the door on the way out as he had with the others, murmuring: "Let's just hope that this time things go according to plan for a change."

Innocence gave her big brother an uneasy look, and he nodded a little, smiling despite himself. "Okay. Maybe I just jinxed us, but... no, no. I think it's going to be okay. Let's just get moving."

The strange mare nodded, then looked up with a wince as there was a loud peal of thunder through the skies as they emerged from the hole next to the caves. But the stallion only shook his head as he pulled himself up onto the wet earth, grimacing a little at the pellets of rain still hailing from the sky as he muttered: "Celestia probably recharged the rainstorm... well, it'll provide good cover, anyway."

Innocence grumbled a little, nodding as her brother strode past, becoming more businesslike and visibly tensing a little as they started through the Everfree Forest. But she didn't feel too many worries herself: this was one of the safer locations to come and go from, thanks to the living forest's natural resilience against the Light. She understood why they were being cautious, but... she thought more and more that sometimes, Antares and Celestia were overcautious. And that was part of what was contributing to making them... less and less like themselves. When you lived trying to plan for every little instance, under the constant fear of aggression – much less the threat of it – it... hardened you.

She was quiet as they walked through the forest: it was a good hour's journey before they found Celestia at the edge of the forest, sitting between a few well-spaced, narrow trees. The Blessed was nearby, looking uneasily out at the train tracks some twenty feet away, and Celestia gestured calmly at a large tree that had fallen across the tracks, saying quietly: "We'll have a little less than three minutes to get on board after the train comes to a full stop. Two Nightmares are already on board, they'll signal us what carriage is open. Do not allow yourselves to be seen. Even if the driver is a friend to the rebellion, who knows what kind of security crew might be on board, or their allegiance? Or-"

"They may have been blinded by the Light, Aunt Tia, we know." Antares said in an almost-tired voice... and then he winced when Celestia reached up and caught his shoulder, looking at him coldly with her single eye.

"This is no time to get sloppy and stupid. Be professional, do not address me like that again, and if you have a problem with me or my command we will discuss it when we have privacy." Celestia slowly drew her eye towards Innocence, adding quietly: "And I would prefer you keep your manipulations to yourself. Even if you should know better, Antares."

Antares frowned moodily at this, and Innocence looked awkwardly away: but no one said anything. No one dared to, for fear of what would happen if anyone did speak up. At the very least, they would probably reveal their location to the Light... but considering the coldness emanating from both Antares and Celestia...

Thankfully, their attention was drawn away by the sound of a train whistle. They all watched through the shadows beneath the trees as a light appeared, drawing closer through the pouring rain, the sound of the precipitation all around them slowly being drowned out by the rising roar of the approaching machinery. Then Antares winced as he realized the train wasn't slowing, opening his mouth... but Celestia squeezed his shoulder and held him firmly in place, watching as the train rumbled around the slight curve of the tracks in front of them before it smashed into the fallen tree, the whole machine shuddering as sparks flew from the wheels and it began to grind to a shrieking halt.

"That may buy us more time." Celestia said quietly, watching the cargo cars rumble slowly by, continuing to move forwards mostly beneath its own weight more than the momentum. And then the ivory winged unicorn's eyes narrowed as she saw a distinct flash of pale light near one of the doors up ahead, even as several figures emerged from the engine, visible only thanks to the fact they had glowing lanterns to pierce through the rain and darkness. "Move!"

Celestia leapt forwards without waiting to see if the others were following, and Antares and Innocence stumbled after her a moment later, the Pegasus lagging behind. They hurried for the freight car even as the lantern-bearers drew closer, and Celestia grimaced before looking up as the cargo door was yanked ajar, and a Nightmare wearing an iron collar whispered quickly, even as Celestia shoved her way up on board: "Pious are aboard!"

"What? Celestia, we..." But Antares was only shoved firmly to the side by Celestia, and he fell silent as the ivory mare reached out and seized the back of Innocence's neck, the strange unicorn almost slung into the train and sprawling painfully over a pile of hay bales.

Then Celestia looked out, and she looked at the Pegasus for a moment as he approached before there was a shout from outside. The Pegasus half-turned in surprise... and Celestia's reaction was instantaneous, the ivory mare only flicking her horn sharply, and the Pegasus gasping even as he was flung into the air, his wings catching the air on instinct as he spun around and flew hurriedly towards the sky through the wild rain.

But at the same time, memories were bleeding out of his mind, grabbing at his head as Celestia's magic tore through his brain and erased memories, thoughts... everything but the very base of his personality, and the need to flee for a reason he no longer completely understood, to flee as fast as he could even as thunder tore through the air around him.

Celestia calmly flicked her horn again, and the heavy door closed silently and locked itself tightly, leaving them sitting in the dark with two uneasy Nightmares. Antares had his head bowed and eyes closed, and Innocence grimaced a little as she pushed herself carefully up to a sitting position, while Celestia only said quietly: "I only did what needed to be done. The rebellion is much larger than both of us, Antares. Just like our revenge."

"Revenge isn't what we should be focusing on, Celestia. We should both know that." Antares replied evenly, in spite of the way the ivory mare was looking down at him coldly. Then he shook his head slowly, sighing and saying finally, knowing that any other argument would be useless: "Alright. Let's just deal with what's happening right now. There's Pious on board, right?"

"Near the front." One of the collared Nightmares nodded, before reaching up and hesitantly touching the metal length around her neck. "These seemed to help disrupt their psychic abilities, as you said they would, Mistress Celestia..."

"We'll still need to numb ourselves to avoid being detected while they scan the train. And once the train starts to move, both of you should leave." Celestia added calmly, looking over at the smoky entities. "I'll send a message to you once we reach the safehouse."

The two Nightmares simply nodded, and Innocence sighed quietly before she winced a little as the cargo door rattled. Celestia only looked at this contemptibly, however, and a moment later, they heard brief, muffled argument from outside over the sound of the rain striking against the freight train.

Innocence tensed, but Celestia shook her head, horn glowing faintly before she closed her eye as a glow washed over her, pulsing briefly before fading. Her features grew more slack, and her whole body seemed to loosen up as she murmured after a moment: "We need to hide."

The unicorn looked uneasily back and forth before one of the Nightmares said almost eagerly: "There's a storage compartment above... it's narrow, but we were able to unlock it and hide inside."

Celestia nodded slowly, and Innocence sighed quietly, shifting uncomfortably before she shook her head in moody distaste. It was going to be a long trip... but hopefully, the numbing charm would at least help her sleep through the worst of it.

* * *

Innocence spent most of the ten hour trip on the freight train asleep in a cramped storage area, surrounded by the smell of hay with the faintest hint of mold. But even with her mind numbed to make her thoughts undetectable to the Pious that were keeping watch over the train, she couldn't escape the bad dreams that had plagued her for years now.

It always started with her in the base camp, watching as the forces of Greater Heaven descended. As the entire army was scattered by the awful monsters dropping down from the sky... but she stood there, in the middle of the chaos, fire and death all around her as she watched an enormous and terrible being pick up her parents in its massive hands, then simply crush them.

She screamed, and it was too late: she was swept up by Celestia as the ivory mare ran by, and almost thrown through a portal. But when she landed, she was alone: the scaled unicorn looked back and forth, body trembling, eyes staring around at a Ponyville where half of the people she knew were being marched out in shackles and chains by Pious yanking them along on iron leashes.

She was both ignored and helpless to do anything. All she could do was sit, and watch as they were marched by, by Pious who seemed... so strange to her. They didn't care, and yet they didn't _not _care, at the same time. They were like gears in a machine, ticking along even when they disagreed with whatever the grand machine they made up was doing.

And once they were past, there were the others: Rarity and Spike, helping Pinkamena get Pinkie Pie out of Ponyville and off towards a place where she'd be safe. There were foals, being sent away: rebels like Avalon and Scootaloo, flying foals out of the nation and away from the grip of the Pious. But it wouldn't be long before the Pious began to expand past Equestrian borders: it was thought the Light was already infiltrating the griffin lands, and that the Pious had been moving southward, through the deserts, and across the seas towards Saddle Arabia. Soon... there would be no safe places left.

Then she saw the Whistler, laughing loudly as he dragged a foal along by her mane, screaming, down the street as it became asphalt, as the buildings rippled and grew into the mighty stone of Canterlot, replacing the humble village of Ponyville. But even though ponies were watching, all of them had golden irises, blinded by the holy Light, crying out praises instead of doing anything to help the poor filly as she struggled and cried and shrieked...

And then reality twisted, shattered, and Innocence was falling into darkness, unable to catch herself, unable to summon her magic, staring back and forth in terror at enormous pieces of broken mirror hailing through the air all around her. And in each piece, reflected a memory of something that Innocence wished she'd never seen, had never happened, that only brought pain.

Like when Celestia and Terra had mounted an attack on a Sanctuary, only to lose half their army in an ambush and be viciously, quickly repelled; when Celestia had found a spy in their midst, and beaten and tortured him right in the halls of their own fortress, before finally killing him in _such_ a splatter of blood; when they had been trying to flee a safehouse that had been compromised in Canterlot, and Discombobulation had stayed behind to buy them some time; when they had seen, for the first time, Discombobulation standing in the Royal Gardens, one of four petrified Draconequus, all of whom had clearly been tortured into their bowing poses before they had been turned to stone, set around a statue of a Pious that was holding up a symbol of the Light's faith.

Innocence fell through her memories, then screamed as one of the shards of mirror shattered and Gymbr lunged out of it, his claws seizing on her throat, his green eyes glowing down into hers. Her mind gave memory strength and life, as she went limp and he spread his black wings, yanking her up into the dark air... and then simply dropping her on a cold stone cliff, landing calmly beside the scaled unicorn as she looked around in confusion.

It was a distorted, blackened nightmare of a world. There was nothing but ruins in the distance, with chaos crackling overhead, and mountains like jagged, broken bones sticking out of the earth's gray, decaying skin. And it was like nothing she recognized... before she looked up in disbelief as Gymbr said quietly: "This is our world, Innocence. This is the world that power begot."

"What?" Innocence trembled, then shook her head weakly, whispering: "N-No. You're dead. And you were torn apart-"

"In all likelihood, as you see us now... then we have been destroyed, yes. But we have taken steps to ensure that we will never be truly gone: we are more than a mere god. We are a story. We are a journey, given shape and form." Gymbr looked calmly over at Innocence, who shrank back beneath his gaze before he closed his eyes and said softly: "We have left you with some of our most important memories, Innocence. We are not as foolish or arrogant as we would have you believe. We knew there were forces that could hurt us: the Light, the Hatter, Hel. And your parents: we are not surprised they are what defeated us. It is fitting."

Gymbr halted, then gestured slowly out over the broken world, saying quietly again: "This is our world. We created it, and then... we destroyed it. We were foolish, Innocence. We were weak."

"Why are you showing me this? Why are you here?" Innocence shouted, picking herself up even as she fought back trembles of fear, staring over the terrible god with disbelief. "I... this is too much! I need... I don't want this! Get out of my head, leave me alone!"

"We don't exist, child. We are not really here. We cannot hurt you anymore." Gymbr said with a strange tenderness, and Innocence trembled as she looked uneasily at the winged unicorn, before the god asked in a gentle voice: "Tell us. We gave you power, and made you lust for it. What did your parents give you?"

"I... I don't know. They... cared about me, I guess, and I... I wanted that, too. But I still want power..." Innocence shifted uncertainly, looking down and forcing herself to settle, reminding herself this was all in her mind, trying to convince herself... Gymbr couldn't hurt her. That she didn't have to start subjecting herself to this creature... it was only a shadow, a memory, a brief... dream. "I don't know what you're asking."

Gymbr only smiled at this, then looked silently up into the writhing, malformed sky, watching as it rippled and clouds snaked and lurched past, flashing all multitude of colors. "We know. But one day, you will. And after you understand, we will give you what tools you need to defeat He Of Many Countless Faces. We still have gifts to give."

Innocence shivered a little at this, and Gymbr smiled before everything became blurry, the mare shifting back and forth as she felt a heavy weight descending over her body and shoulders, trembling and shivering... before her eyes opened, and she saw Celestia was in front of her, leaning into the cramped storage bay through an open hatch. "Get up. We have to go."

The mare nodded blearily, then tiredly reached out and pulled herself to the edge of the open hatch as Celestia withdrew. Innocence slowly yanked herself out of the storage compartment, then simply let herself fall, her horn glowing brightly just before she could hit the hard ground, catching herself with a simple levitation spell.

She floated, curled up in an exhausted ball for a moment, and Celestia looked at her with distinct annoyance as Antares cleared his throat and smiled a little behind a hoof despite himself. Innocence yawned as she carefully unfurled her body, stretching slowly out... before wheezing when Celestia stepped on her and drove her into the ground, the ivory mare saying coldly: "If you do something that childish and stupid again, Innocence, I will leave you behind. Do I make myself clear?"

The scaled mare nodded after a moment, the numbness still playing tricks on her mind, making her forget the seriousness of the situation, the tenseness of things around them as she sat uneasily up... then stared in disbelief as Antares said evenly: "If you do something like that again, Celestia, then we will leave _you _behind."

Celestia looked up sharply, but there was surprise in her amethyst eye as well, and Antares didn't back down as he looked up at her silently. Innocence uneasily climbed to her claws between them, looking slowly back and forth before Celestia said calmly: "Understood."

Antares nodded shortly, and Celestia nodded back as they felt the train beginning to slow. The ivory mare flicked her horn towards the loading door, and it rolled open, the three ponies watching the scenery rolling past: they were on the outskirts of a port city, slowly descending down a slope of shale and brittle stone. They were close to the point where they'd have to leave the train...

For a moment, Innocence looked silently back into the empty carriage. Just three of them: they had lost another pony. A pony they maybe could have saved, but who likely had been caught by one of the Pious and blinded by the Light.

She shook her head briefly, then looked up as they rolled past a large tree, still moving fast enough that it was only an indistinct blur. But it was the marker they had been waiting for, and Celestia only waited a moment longer before simply leaping out into the air, spreading her wings and flapping them hard as she lunged away from the train as it turned as sharply as it could in the other direction.

Antares and Innocence both followed: the strange unicorn flicked her horn out, body glowing with darkness as she glided quickly over the ground, then settled gently next to a large, rocky outcropping. Antares landed beside her a moment later, the platform of energy he had used to bounce across sparking out of existence, before both ponies looked up as Celestia flew quickly into the sky. She was heading in the opposite direction of the safehouse, to draw attention away from them...

The siblings watched Celestia fly slowly away, and then the glossy-black unicorn smiled a little over at his sister, saying quietly as he met her mauve eyes: "She does still care about us. Somewhere in there. It's just... she's Freya, as much as she's Celestia. And she hurts. And when she hurts... all she wants to do is hurt other people back."

Innocence looked down for a moment, then nodded briefly before she sighed a little, murmuring: "Even I know that's not right, Antares. And... I'm just the dishonorable weapon."

"You're not a weapon, Sin. You're too mopey. Come on, let's get going." Antares smiled over at her reassuringly, and the mare gave a brief smile in return before the glossy-black unicorn turned to stride along the rocky, uneven slope, checking back and forth but otherwise seeming to relax a little more than he had even in the Everfree Forest. Out here, after all, they were a lot safer thanks to the fact that the Pious were far fewer in number. Their Sanctuaries and Congregations and all their other meeting places were concentrated in central Equestria, and around the Canterlot area.

That, and this port town saw a lot of people constantly coming and going, many of them from other nations. That made it a lot harder for the Light to sink into anyone or make true believers of them, especially since many outside nations were still extremely wary of the Pious, and of the way Equestria had been... infected by the Light. A better word, Innocence thought, than most people knew...

They walked for forty minutes along the uneven slope, until the finally reached a small dirt road winding through the mountains that they were able to carefully slide down onto. The port city was a jewel in the distance, buildings glimmering and a central tower standing like a glowing beacon, but the two turned their backs on it and instead headed along the winding trail, both ponies trading small smiles before Antares said quietly: "So we said we'd talk."

Innocence looked over at him uneasily, shifting a little, and the stallion smiled at her before he looked up, gazing down the dirt road as he murmured: "But I don't know if we need to, Sin. Talk's cheap. Let me show you, instead. Strawthorn isn't a very big village but... hey, we can find something to do there, and maybe... maybe if I can convince Celestia to loosen up a little, we can walk down to Port Siren together, and look around in the market there. I bet Prestige would love that, too, and you could bring... well... I dunno."

"What I really want to do is to go back home..." Innocence stopped, then closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly and thinking of what had happened to their house: how the Light had ransacked it, then burned it. How so much had been destroyed... "But I guess that's not possible, is it?"

"One day, baby sister, it will be." Antares promised quietly, and then he smiled a little at her as she looked up, seeing the... the honesty, the belief in his eyes. " Just don't let me fall back into being too much of a jerk along the way, okay?"

Innocence smiled a little, then shifted hesitantly, for a moment remembering a few pieces of the dream she'd had... but then she thrust it out of mind, and only nodded to her big brother as they continued down the path side-by-side, in a world that the Light had turned against them, in a place where all they had to count on was each other.


	73. Earning A Place In Hell

Chapter Sixty Eight: Earning A Place In Hell

~BlackRoseRaven

Luna Brynhild breathed painfully in and out, shivering weakly. She had no idea what had happened to them... she had no idea where they were. All she knew was that... they had... died.

Her eyes snapped open, and then she looked back and forth in disbelief. They were laying on a wide, circular platform of crimson stone, surrounded by burning braziers that red flames danced eerily inside. And by they, she meant herself, Scrivener Blooms... and Twilight Sparkle.

Memories flooded back of fighting He Of Many Countless Faces, being beaten, and Twilight's transformation, and the sapphire mare trembled as she stumbled past Scrivener Blooms to the Lich. The sapphire mare reached down and touched her shoulder, then shook her a few times, whispering: "No... no, no, no... we saved thee... but thou art... oh, T-Twilight..."

The Lich's chest was open, a staring black socket, but otherwise there was only a little bit of stitching over her face and along her body. Her wings were disheveled and splotched with black, and her mane and tail were almost like dark liquid, flowing and twisting, with a single streak of light that thrummed silently in both, like... like hope, in the darkness. The same stuff that filled Luna's heart as Twilight Sparkle shifted silently before her eyes fluttered open... and she gave a weak smile up to the sapphire mare, whispering: "I saw you... vanish."

"I... I do not remember what happened..." Luna's eyes shifted automatically to Scrivener Blooms, as the charcoal stallion groaned loudly before his Talons flexed and gripped into the ground, carefully pushing himself up... and the sapphire mare smiled faintly, her eyes locking on the collar around his neck as she reached up to touch her own, then drew her eyes towards Twilight, relievedly noting her own collar was still in place. Even if... "Where are we?"

"Where else?" cried a voice, and loud laughter rang out as more braziers roared into life along a wide staircase leading down to the platform they were on, all three ponies looking up in disbelief at the sight of Hel, the real, in-the-flesh Hel, limping slowly down towards them with a wide grin visible on her features. "Oh, it's such a delight to finally be able to say this, my darlings! Welcome to Hell!"

Hel threw her head back and laughed, her cane tapping beside her against the red stone as she stepped down onto the platform, and Luna snarled up at her, opening her mouth... before all questions were lost as she stared in disbelief when Hel lowered her head calmly and revealed one blue-white eye... and one that was now amethyst, thin scars curling around above and just below the optic organ, over the lip of the socket.

Celestia's eye gazed at them out of Hel's head, and Luna mouthed wordlessly, staring in disbelief before the dark goddess calmly reached up and easily brushed her long, messy hair back, asking pleasantly: "You like it? I don't think it's quite my color but it's still very pretty as a sort of accent piece or whatever. I don't know. I was never very good with makeup."

"What hast thou done to thyself? Sick, depraved freak of nature!" Luna snarled furiously, and Hel only smiled as Luna flicked her soulstone horn... then cursed angrily, grabbing at herself as she realized she didn't have any of her armor on, or her weapons, or... "Where is our equipment! What hast thou done? Oh damnation, goddess, I shall be a tempest upon thy paltry little body if thou does not-"

Hel calmly reached up and made a zipping motion, and Luna was struck silent, the sapphire mare stumbling backwards before her eyes bulged in shock as excruciating pain tore along her spine, forcing her to drop her flank into a sitting position. She shivered weakly, mouthing wordlessly as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both slowly dragged themselves off the ground, staring up at Hel as the goddess said gently: "When you guys were alive, ball was in your court. And I'm a cripple, so. Basketball is not a great game for me. But now you're dead, and you all fell here to the place named after me. And even a cripple can beat corpses at basketball, even if those dead guys were seven feet tall with last names like Jordan and Bryant."

Hel giggled a little at this, then hugged herself and swayed dreamily back and forth. "Oh, this is all my wildest hopes and dreams come true! This is everything I've ever wanted... even if, you know, I have to be oh so careful now. It's not like I can let your family know you're here, after all..."

"So the whole time, this is all you wanted? Why are we..." Scrivener stopped, then laughed shortly, looking down and closing his eyes tightly. "That's a stupid question. Of course we're here, after all the crap we caused in life... after all the help we accepted from you. That was the fine print, wasn't it? This is... the price."

"Something like that, chocolate pudding, but hey, don't you despair. It's going to be okay yet." Hel soothed gently, seeming to soften a little beneath the roiling clouds of Underdark before she sighed softly and looked up at the skies, saying quietly: "I control this dimension. But this is the first time in ages I've felt safe enough to leave the sanctity of my own little cloister... because of you three. That's how much confidence I have in you all being my security blanket... and oh, well..."

Hel calmly rose a hand, and a moment later, another figure strode slowly down the steps. And the three ponies stared in disbelief at Nightmare Moon: the passion entity was crowned with a snarling, draconian helm of dark steel, and a collar made of metallic roses was cinched tight around her neck, gleaming red with bloody polish. She was smiling softly at them, relief visible in her eldritch green eyes as she murmured: "My family... you are safe."

"Of course, of course. You'd be dead if they weren't." Hel said amiably, gesturing easily at the dark equine before she turned her eyes back towards the three ponies. "Nightmare Moon has been very helpful while you've been unconscious... and she's been just worried sick about you, but I told her you'd wake up fine. We just had to keep you... in a nice, quiet place."

"Like... the roof of your mansion?" Scrivener asked distastefully after a moment as he looked back and forth, then he grimaced a little as his eyes roved meditatively towards Nightmare Moon, sizing her slowly up and feeling strangely... betrayed. "And I guess you're happy, then."

"Not nearly as happy as you might think, Scrivener Blooms." Nightmare Moon said in a soft, almost humble voice, and the stallion sighed and dropped his head forwards. Silence spiraled out for a few moments, and then Nightmare Moon smiled faintly, leaning forwards and saying almost pleadingly: "It's not that I desired to put you under my power, or become... important here. But you are all that are important to me, and I will do anything to keep you alive. And more, I have been trying my hardest to help with the ongoing problem of... the Light."

"Yes, but we'll get to that in a moment." Hel said gently, raising a hand as she looked pointedly at the three ponies, who were all looking at her sharply. But the dark goddess only chuckled quietly, almost placating: "Now look. I know why you're mad at me, I get that you want answers, and... well, you're probably all sore and cranky. I get that. I sympathize with that, even. But listen to me, kids. The first thing we have to talk about is your new existence."

"We're demons, aren't we?" Twilight Sparkle asked quietly, even as she looked uncomfortably down at her chest, and Scrivener winced a bit as Luna shifted uneasily, finally able to open her mouth... if only so she could nervously lick her lips.

But Hel only laughed loudly at this, then shook her head slowly before responding softly: "Oh, honey, becoming a demon isn't that easy. Now, I'm not going to pretend I know what happened to you and Scrivy-poo, Brynhild. All I know is two years back, you two came flying down out of the chaos and thunked right down on my doorstep."

Hel pointed absently up at the clouds rumbling and swirling constantly above, and Luna blinked before staring in disbelief, asking sharply: "Two years? Two years, did thou say? Have we truly been gone for that long?"

"Three years and some months, as a matter of fact." Nightmare Moon said softly, then she lowered her head apologetically when Hel glared at her and whacked the passion entity uselessly a few times with her cane. "I apologize. But you can understand my loyalty to my true Mistress."

Hel shivered at this, muttering: "Stop calling her 'mistress,' that sounds like self-incest. Use... I dunno. All the words I can think of sound bondagey."

"Mistress is the origin of miss, missus, etcetera, and originally comes from _maistresse_, which is the female equivalent of 'master' in the sense of someone who employs others or has authority." Scrivener rattled off in a sour voice, and then he stopped and looked moodily up for a moment before saying finally: "That seems strangely... definite."

"Let's just say that one of the side effects of dying is that your memory gets really good." Hel said mildly, reaching up and tapping her temple as she added grouchily: "And I know where the me the word comes from, Detective Dictionary."

Scrivener looked sourly at Hel, but the goddess only sniffed disdainfully before grasping her cane by the neck and twisting it uncomfortably back and forth between her hands. "I shouldn't be out much longer. I'm going to get a cold. And it's all so unclean... I'm just lucky that I'm so filthy myself."

She absently brushed a hand against her spotless white dress, looking down and then scowling as she rubbed at an invisible stain, and then the goddess brushed hurriedly at herself before taking a few slow breaths, holding her hands out as Twilight Sparkle asked almost desperately: "What's happened over the last three years? And if Scrivy and Twilight... I mean... and..."

"Shush, sweetie. It's okay." Hel said softly, and then she smiled with a little more seriousness as she said gently: "There's been a lot. A lot of... not good, and a lot more bad. The Light's winning upstairs, and me? I'm just trying to stay out of harm's way, because I found out something very, very bad. The mortals think that He Of Many Countless Faces is still alive... but he's not."

"If... but... why is the Light still here, then?" Scrivener asked disbelievingly, shaking his head quickly before he traded looks with Luna, who frowned worriedly. "We... I remember that we destroyed He Of Many Countless Faces, or... well..."

His eyes roved silently to Twilight Sparkle, who shifted uncomfortably and turned her gaze away, and Hel only smiled faintly as she squeezed her cane slowly, saying softly: "Because when you kill God, sweetie, then the bureaucrats take over. In this case, the Cardinal who acted as his voice has gone and seized control. Killed everyone who knew what was going on, eradicated anyone who tried to stand up to him... and now the Light is playing for keeps."

"It wasn't before." Nightmare Moon said quietly, and then she closed her eyes, her horn glowing for a moment, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all flinched at the images that blasted through their minds, staring blankly outwards but only seeing the flashes of what had happened on the mortal world: their entire country almost completely converted, demons being wiped out, Pious spreading the Holy Word and armies of terrifying knights and soldiers preparing themselves...

And so many hurt, and lost. Foals, being taken to an ocean isle kept secret and mobile, while rebels fought with guerrilla tactics and subterfuge, often forced to kill their own allies, neighbors, and friends thanks to the manipulations of the Light. A garden of statues being assembled outside Canterlot, that held powerful demons and chaos entities and friends and family they recognized...

"And death isn't the worst thing that can happen, my dears." Hel said gently, reaching up and calmly tapping the side of her face that Celestia's eye rested in, the ponies looking up with shivers at this as the goddess said softly: "Oh, you look at me like I'm a monster now – and I guess I kind of am, but that's not the point – but believe me, you're going to be very thankful for this in the very near future. This new eye of mine took years to get into my head properly... but now, I can see through Freya's own eye, and more, into her mind. How dark it's getting in there, and how many cracks are forming in the walls. And my own eye, well... let's just say I took a little page from Mimir's book and what he did with All Daddy's eye, and improved on it. Because unlike Mimir, I don't have to do anything but close my eyes, and..."

Hel tilted her head back, breathing slowly as she let her arms spread, and then she shivered once before murmuring: "You can block out my scrying, and you can stop me from divining, and predicting... but I got a real, _real_ good telescope, too. And sometimes the old fashioned ways work the very best... yes, there it is. They're beefing up security around Valhalla... they have some awful contraption in there, rattling away in our Valhalla, Brynhild, making her bow over and let the Light spank her into doing anything they desire. She's hurting, Brynhild."

"Then we should attack them, in their own Heaven! Did we not destroy the Gates? Does thou not have all of Helheim at thy disposal?" Luna shouted, raising her head proudly, and Hel smiled as she opened her eyes, even as Nightmare Moon shook her head slowly. "What? What? I will not simply stand back while this atrocity is permitted to-"

"Shush, sweetie-pie. Oh, believe me, I get how angry you are, cinnamon. I am too. But the Light is still a little bit busy right now, a little concerned with itself... or maybe I should say, Mr. Cardinal is working on consolidating his power, and as he's about to find out, that's not quite as easy as he seems to think it's going to be." Hel paused, then added softly: "And dearie, even though I want to... he hasn't simply re-sealed the Gates of Heaven shut. He's just sealed the Giant's Denial. The Vale, for all intents and purposes, is now completely walled off from Asgard."

Luna stared in disbelief, and snarled and shook her head vehemently as Twilight Sparkle asked weakly: "But what... then... how..."

"The Pious, easy. They just portal in and out... any other attempts that don't match their creepy magic get... well, it's not pleasant, let's just leave it at that." Hel grimaced a bit, fanning herself moodily with one hand. "Can I break through? Sure. And so can Theophilius Carter, but well, getting him to cooperate is like trying to sweet talk bees into giving you their honey. It can be done but it takes a lot of time and effort."

"But we saw him die." Twilight said disbelievingly, staring up at Hel, and the dark goddess gave a snort of laughter, which just made the Lich shake her head and blurt: "We did!"

"Do you really think you can just squish a god of chaos, and that's that? Next thing you know, you'll wake up covered in cake crumbs because he's been sitting on the ceiling watching you all night." Hel said mildly, gesturing absently at the rollicking, twisting clouds above her domain. "There's a reason I have Underdark shielded by a whole dome of chaos, kiddo. The stuff is damn near impermeable and indestructible."

Hel shook her head, then she held up a hand and said gently: "Just listen, kids. In time... I promise you. We'll destroy Heaven. But the people on Midgard have a very, very crucial part to play that we have to let them do, and they can't be distracted, can't know about you, not right now. I haven't led you wrong yet, have I?"

Luna, Twilight, and Scrivener traded looks, then looked up silently, shifting uncomfortably before Nightmare Moon encouraged gently: "Trust her. I have trusted in her, almost as much as I trusted in you, my darlings. And she led me back to you."

"Why is Nightmare Moon awake, if we were gone for so long? And Twilight Sparkle... why did she... we saved her!" Luna suddenly said forcefully, glaring furiously up at Hel as the dark goddess only looked back at her mildly. "We saved her! Why is she here with us?"

Twilight Sparkle looked strangely hurt at this, gazing over at Luna Brynhild, who shifted awkwardly and said finally: "Well... thou knows that is... I would always-"

"I'm with you two, until the end. Stop... stop trying to save me. Don't save me ever again like that." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, lowering her head and closing her eyes, before she shivered a little and murmured: "I couldn't live without you two. Even if we weren't connected at the soul... I couldn't live without you two."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hel smiled gently, saying softly: "So let's move aside that for now and say that... sometimes, things happen. You should be happy! You're all back together now... now and forever. And Nightmare Moon, as you'll recall, is just fulfilling her end of the bargain I made with her. Also, let's say I had plenty of Extract of Nightmare Moon left in a jar from you two abruptly shuffling off the mortal coil. That, mixed with pieces of passion entity scraped out of your brain, let me wake her up right away.

"Now, question period over? Good." Hel calmly clapped her hands together, saying cheerfully: "You see, you three are little lost lambs right now, in Helheim's fold. And I'm giving you all kinds of special treatment doing this, but... you see, you kind of need to prove that you want to be here. Now I know that's strange and silly, who wants to be in Hell? But oh, honeys, we have a great dental plan! Better healthcare than Heaven! Lower taxes! And best of all, you get to just _be yourselves_."

The goddess chuckled as she turned around, striding slowly back up the stairs as Luna scowled and Scrivener Blooms looked up uneasily. Nightmare Moon smiled at them, then turned to follow the limping goddess before Hel stopped at the top of the steps and looked over her shoulder with a smile. "I'm going to give you a few minutes to get ready while I settle back into my home. And I'm going to tell you now, sweeties... you don't have a choice. Well, you do, sure, you always have a choice, but... if you don't accept my offer... if you don't earn yourselves a place in Helheim, and earn your loyalty stripes... then you're not going to be left with a whole lot of options, kiddos."

The three ponies regarded each other silently as Nightmare Moon flicked her horn, a portal opening for the goddess, and Hel smiled and reached up to silently stroke along the passion entity's face before walking through the portal, murmuring: "All Daddy could have done worse."

She vanished into the energy, and Nightmare Moon laughed quietly before gazing lovingly over at the three ponies, saying softly: "This is destiny, my family. I know you may not be comfortable with it, but... this is our destiny. It's in your best interests to embrace it."

With that, Nightmare Moon smiled to herself before turning and vanishing through the portal as well, leaving the three ponies standing uncertainly together on the circular platform, far beneath the swirling chaos of the Underdark's ceiling and above the mansion and the mighty sanctum of Hel herself. Lost souls, lost lambs, standing here in the deepest, darkest core of Helheim...

And as Twilight Sparkle looked slowly up, she realized that in spite of it all... she wasn't sad. Sure, she was afraid, for a lot of reasons. And she wasn't sure what to make of everything that had happened, didn't even know what she should be feeling at the moment. There was pain there, yes... but a lot of that pain came from the stupid, childish thought that... Luna and Scrivener had almost left her behind again.

Yes, they had tried to save her life. Yes, she had thought they... they were gone forever, when they had vanished into that awful gaping hole into... _nothingness_. But here they were, back and in one piece, and none of them knew how, and all of them were so, so very glad for it... but part of her was... was so _pissed off_. Again, they had gone and stupidly attempted to sacrifice themselves... and worse, for a mistake that _she _had made, in the grips of power and darkness she hadn't been able to control...

"Twilight... 'twas not thy fault." Luna said softly, and the Lich shook her head almost violently, but it only made both Scrivener and Luna trade looks and smile faintly. "Nay, I am not just mouthing platitudes. What would have happened had thou not done what was necessary? What would have happened had thou not used all thy power? He Of Many Countless Faces would have survived."

"And... I hate to say it, but maybe that would have been better. What... what Nightmare Moon showed us was a world where the Light isn't just attacking people like us, it's blinding and consuming everyone in sight." Twilight whispered, shaking her head and shivering. "At least He Of Many Countless Faces came after us himself... but this... Cardinal..."

Scrivener looked down before he nodded slowly, and Luna closed her eyes before she murmured: "And who knows what else could have been, Twilight Sparkle? Perhaps, had we all survived... Scrivener and I would have done awful things to thou. Or worse, the things we might have done together, with thy powers... and if thou truly wert consumed with it-"

"Then it's my fault!" Twilight said forcefully, and she looked back and forth shivering before she gritted her teeth and forced herself to calm down, saying almost pleadingly: "Don't you two understand that you're not responsible for every bad thing in my life, for all the nasty things I've done? I... those are my choices, too! Look at what I became, that was all _me_, none of it was you! None of it... was you... and..."

Twilight halted, looking down and trembling as she whispered: "Blaming you two for it is an easy way out and always has been. Look at me. I _like _what I've become. I like that we're together, and the fact that we're in Hell isn't... isn't even secondary, it isn't even on the map. I'm just happy we're together, and that's not coming from you. I... I feel my connection with you two, but... it's..."

Twilight frowned a little, looking up before she suddenly reached out and punched Scrivener lightly in the nose. The stallion yelped and grabbed at the end of his muzzle, glaring at her, and Luna winced to the side... then wrinkled up her own muzzle in surprise as Scrivener only glowered at the Lich, still holding the throbbing end of his muzzle before the Lich looked at Luna and asked quietly: "Did you feel that?"

"I... I did not. What in Mimir's name..." Luna looked uneasily over at Scrivener Blooms, but even before their eyes met, emotions were swirling back and forth between them, along with images, thoughts, entire theories that they hadn't even had the time to form coherently in their own minds and yet were already easily traded between the two ponies... "But our link works. I do not understand..."

"Oh, oh, oh, I'll answer that one!" said a cheery voice, and the three ponies winced and looked up to see one of Hel's puppets was standing on top of the steps, the bovine-headed ice construct waving at them brightly. "Vanilla cupcake, cinnamon toast, chocolate truffle! Your soul link was a beautiful idea but it was really crappy how the three of you were so... dependent on each other. So before you three woke up, I did a little playing around with your tether... now you three are all connected equally."

"What?" Luna stared over at Twilight Sparkle, then she looked awkwardly at the large hole in her chest, saying slowly: "Methinks, Hel, that requires a bit of explanation..."

"Well, Twilight is still a Lich... sort of... so what happens to her body won't pass over to you two... although you'll both feel her pain more." Hel said mildly, the puppet bouncing down the stairs to stop in front of them. "And whatever happens to you two will only reflect in major wounds. No more feeling every knick, cut, scrape or slap!"

Hel accented this by firmly slapping Scrivener Blooms, knocking him staggering, making Luna and Twilight both wince... but only a little, as nothing more than minor pains sparked through their cheeks. The stallion glared up at the goddess, but Luna forced herself to take a slow breath before she frowned and looked uneasily at Twilight Sparkle, saying slowly: "Wait. So we are in Helheim... but Twilight is in a physical body... and... well, there are changes to her, Hel..."

"Yes. Yes there are." Hel reached down and tenderly stroked through Twilight Sparkle's mane, looking down at her with... affection. Clear, maternal affection in her gestures, that Twilight Sparkle shifted uncomfortably away from as the dark goddess murmured: "Look at you, baby girl. Oh, I'm so proud of you..."

There was silence for a few moments as Scrivener and Luna looked at Hel, and Hel smiled down at Twilight, who shifted uncomfortably again before the construct suddenly shook her head and straightened, gazing up and saying ironically: "Well, that was awkward. But okay, kids! Let's... skip all the rest of the boring crap and get to the fun, huh? Where you three prove to me that you're willing to do whatever it takes to join Hell. To be part of our fun-loving community that's passionate about its beliefs and always puts safety first. For. You know. Me. My safety, definitely not yours."

Scrivener and Luna both looked up sourly, and Twilight Sparkle shifted a little, her dark mane swirling uncertainly before she asked finally: "What do you want us to do?"

"Enjoy yourselves." Hel said softly, smiling calmly as she easily half-turned and rose a hand, and thunder crackled through the air before three massive, ornate gates ripped out of the rooftop, made from heavy plates of gold and each embossed with a different emblem: a rose, a crescent moon, a six-pointed star. "Yes, that's all you have to do... as the old song goes..."

Hel laughed, then the puppet turned around, striding slowly backwards up the stairs as she spread her arms wide and sang in a slow, throaty voice: "Enjoy yourselves, it's later than you think... enjoy yourselves, while you're still in the pink... the years go by, as quickly as a wink... enjoy yourselves, enjoy yourselves, it's later than you think..."

She laughed loudly again, then grinned widely as her eyes flashed before she vanished in a puff of blue smoke, and the symbols carved over each golden door glowed brightly with distinct white radiance, each casting a circle of light on the ground in front of it. Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle all traded uneasy looks, before the sapphire mare looked up and shouted: "We shall not play thy games, Hel!"

"Then don't. Just turn around and walk away." Hel's voice came contritely, and a moment later, a blast of lightning struck the edge of the roof behind them, making the three ponies wince and stumble around to see there was now a large blue archway behind them, formed from ice and thrumming with electricity. "Go ahead. Step on into that portal. It'll fling you out into Helheim somewhere, and you can go back up to Midgard from there... I'm not kidding myself, pretending you three couldn't escape if you really wanted to. Go ahead. Go up. Find your friends and family."

Luna and Scrivener traded uneasy looks as Twilight only stared up into the sky... and after a few moments, Hel's voice spoke again, saying softly: "Exactly. You know you need my help. You know that if the world above is even in half the mess it is... you need what you know I'm offering at the end of the tunnel. All the power of Helheim... and hell, maybe it's even simpler than that. You three must feel it: the sense of what you were always supposed to be. The place you always were supposed to go... there's no other reason the three of you should be here, after all. A Lich, a Valkyrie, and a Clockwork Pony... in death, your spirits should have been dissolved, thrown into the Void, never to return.

"But instead, here you all are. And I'd love to take credit for it, believe you me. I'd love to say that I was the one behind all of this, making sure that you were all forced to come and see things my way. And unfortunately, I can't." Hel sounded thoughtful, though, like something was gnawing at her mind before she finally said mildly: "But I can still help with one thing. And that's making you three the absolute best that you can be. You still have a lot of potential, all three of you... but in return, I need a guarantee that you'll listen to me. And that when the Light is dead, everything will return to normal... well, except for the fact I'll have my four best friends down here in Helheim with me."

Her voice faded out with a laugh, and Scrivener grimaced a bit as Twilight Sparkle lowered her head and Luna Brynhild shook her own slowly, her eyes hard and cold before she finally gritted her teeth and muttered: "Damnation... simply... damnation."

"That's where we're headed." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and Twilight Sparkle laughed a little bit, the charcoal stallion looking up and smiling a little despite himself as he felt her thoughts even before she said the words.

"I think we were already long damned, Scrivy." the Lich said quietly, and then she shook her head with a soft sigh, looking down silently for a few moments before she murmured: "I want to trust Hel and I don't know why. I don't mean... I don't mean like how I try to trust other people, even when I don't agree with them. I mean... I want to trust her in a way that I used to trust Celestia... maybe even deeper than that. And I can't explain why..."

Luna and Scrivener both looked at the Lich, then watched as she shook her head before slowly striding towards the gate with her cutie mark on it, looking up silently at the golden door until she finally stepped into the spotlight shining down from it. And the moment she did, the light flickered, turning a bright purple, making her wince a little before she looked over her shoulder and smiled a little, gazing silently at her two soulmates.

Scrivy and Luna traded looks... then slow nods. They both had worries of their own, but they trusted Twilight... and more annoying to Luna, she felt... indebted to Hel, for actually helping with their tether, making Twilight more equal to them. Not that she completely understood what that mean... but all the same, the sapphire mare felt that it was a good sign. That it meant they could trust Hel for the moment... even if her endgame was questionable.

The sapphire mare strode into her own spotlight, in front of her own door, and the white radiance turned a deep blue, almost the same color as her coat. And only seconds later, Scrivener stepped into his own spotlight, and looked up moodily as it turned black, saying after a moment: "I feel kind of like a cliché at times, you know that?"

As if in response, the spotlight turned a cheery pink, and Luna cleared her throat as Twilight smiled despite herself, Scrivener wincing and grumbling: "Nevermind. Cliché is fine."

The light turned black again, and for a few moments, the three only stood in front of their separate gateways... and then a moment later, there was a bright flash of light, and the three ponies were all simply gone as the light from the gates faded completely.

Scrivener Blooms blinked stupidly as he looked back and forth, before he winced and cursed, body flexing in pain as he felt static rip through his mind, silencing his mental link with Twilight and Luna before he could feel more than their own surprise at wherever they had been taken. He gritted his teeth, looking up, but then Hel's voice announced clearly, making the air ring with how loud it was: "I'm just giving all three of you some well-deserved privacy so you can concentrate on doing your own things. Each of you has to make this journey alone, you see. But if you really belong together... you'll be with each other in the end."

Scrivener Blooms looked uneasily up for a few moments, and then he grimaced a little as he turned his eyes forwards, looking slowly back and forth before muttering: "As if we have any choice... but... what the hell is this?"

There was nothing in front of him except for an empty corridor, lined on either side by golden fencing beyond which he could only see... darkness. Just like above, there was only blackness, and the occasional thunder of violet light. And in front of him stretched only golden sand in a forty foot corridor... but the emptiness of it only made him all the more nervous about what Hel had planned.

"Earning the way to Hell..." Scrivener shifted uneasily as he realized he was talking out loud to himself, and he shook his head briefly before muttering: "Don't be an idiot, Scrivy, no one can hear you, except probably Hel, and it's not like you don't already act dumb and crazy enough as it is..."

He stopped, realized he was still talking to himself and that now it was actually only making him more anxious, and he grumbled before resolutely clamping his mouth shut and starting forwards, heading uneasily down the corridor, his Talons flexing a little and his eyes looking anxiously back and forth for whatever trap was waiting to spring around him.

He made it halfway across the area before it happened: a surge went through both his Talons, and Scrivener cursed in pain before he stared in shock as the ground rippled violently, then transformed rapidly into corruption. And not just normal mire: this stuff was concentrated and rippled with potency, almost seeming to throw itself at the stallion as he gasped and staggered back and forth, feeling it pulsing under his claws before he shook his head violently as dark lighting surged over his form and he hissed: "No, no... s-stop it!"

"Learning curve time, sweetie. What you don't take within... can kill you from without." said Hel's voice kindly, and Scrivener gritted his teeth... then stared in shock as a black spike of crystal shot up from the ground, ripping through his shoulder and high past him, sending up a burst of dark ooze. Then another spike shot up from the mire, ripping through his stomach as tentacles of dark slime twisted up around his legs and lashed up against his body, grasping at him, constricting him, crushing him as he twisted back and forth helplessly.

Several more spikes of crystallized corruption tore up from the ground, ripping through his body, and the stallion roared in not pain, but frustration and defiance, his body shaking not from the attacks against it, but instead from trying to repress the primal feelings rushing up through his body, feeling his frame quaking with growing desire, his eyes darting frantically back and forth as the crystalline spikes buried through his form cracked with his sheer shoving and tugging against them, his mouth gasped for air even as black blood dribbled from his lips...

And Hel laughed at him: laughed, as the mire rippled and surged up against him, the stallion almost hearing it moaning his name as the goddess mocked: "Look at you! Here we are, just discussed the rules, and look at you! You're so pathetic, Scrivener Blooms... pathetic and weak, unable to control yourself and too scared to try and be a goddamn man for once in your worthless little life, you eternally-irresponsible boy-child."

Scrivener's eyes flashed, and then he roared and ripped himself backwards before two enormous spears of corruption shot out of the ground straight at his face, spinning violently, but the stallion caught both of these in his Talons, halting them dead even as more tentacles of mire lashed up around his forelegs, his eyes blazing as he shouted furiously: "I am not weak! I am not a failure!"

His Talons glowed brightly, and Scrivener's body rippled, his hide becoming patchy with scales, his eyes glowing as small, conical bone-pistons tore out of his upper back along his spine. His teeth grew larger in his jaw, bearing in a snarl as the spires of corruption he was clutching both rapidly turned dead white, the tendrils of mire around him bursting apart into ashes and muck that slopped away from his form as the whole of the passageway rumbled, then turned quickly to dust and ash, the stallion breathing hard as his muscles flexed powerfully, looking slowly back and forth before he clenched his eyes shut and shivered.

He breathed slowly in and out, then looked silently down at one Talon, flexing it slowly: it had increased slightly in size to match the fact that his own bulk and weight had increased, his powerful frame thrumming as engorged muscles flexed slowly and veins of corruption pumped dark, ultra-concentrated black blood throughout his almost-monstrous frame. His mane had thinned slightly, while his features had thinned and tightened, eyes backed by a faint blue light as he glared back and forth, and along his back the three bone pistons pumped steadily, sparking with electricity, making his blood surge and his body flex as he felt something... something inside him... opening up.

"Good. Oh, beautiful, Scrivener Blooms..." Hel praised in a delighted voice, and then there was a quiet laugh before the gate at the end of the corridor opened, saying softly: "Go in. Oh, go right on through, right ahead, you and Luna are doing just fine... and you know, it's not a race or anything, of course, but I think Little Miss Twilight is going to beat both of you... she's already passed her first two trials with flying colors. Now dedication... _that_ is dedication. You have no idea just how lucky you sweet peas are to have her."

"We have more of an idea than you might expect." Scrivener said quietly, looking down as he breathed slowly in and out, shivering a little before he looked silently at one claw. He could feel all that corruption in his veins, pulsing through his body, making every bad instinct rise up and every dark thought louder as he felt power... oh, such power...

He shook his thoughts off with a mumbled curse, then slowly straightened before forcing himself to stride forwards and into the next area. This one was more square, with a cement floor and a pretty, decorative fountain altar in the center of the room. There was a single narrow bowl of water on the top of the octagonal, wide base, holes cut in this that clear liquid constantly spilled through, landing in grooves that were etched over the surface of the enormous eight sided block to trail and twist in every direction to form pretty patterns and runes, then spill in gentle waterfalls down into narrow fluting around the edge of the fountain.

What caught Scrivener's eye, however, was the fact that there was a mare sitting on this fountain, complacent and smiling at him as he slowly approached. He frowned at her nervously, but he didn't sense much energy emanating from her... and even as his eyes flashed and he felt himself looking 'beneath the masks' as he always called it, staring into her aura, her energy, reading her emotions, he saw no hostility, no big secret, no plan to attack... nothing but some low-tier quasi-demon even a mortal could handle without trouble.

He tore his gaze away, blinking a few times as the demoness gazed at him with a smile: all the same, he felt uneasy as he strode up to her and stood over her, towering over her: only the size of a normal earth pony mare, with her pretty white coat and silver-and-black mane and dark, beautiful eyes that were so... innocent...

"Hello Scrivener Blooms. My name is Justine. And my sister is named Juliette." She paused, looking back and forth before sighing a little as Scrivener Blooms tilted his head... then winced as he felt strong hooves grasp his shoulders, and someone who was extremely far from shy leaned in and licked slowly up the side of his face. "Juliette."

"Oh shut up, Justine, lighten up. It's not like a bolt of lightning is going to strike you dead for being a dirty girl, after all." retorted the mare that had just grasped into Scrivener, and then she pushed herself away with a sniff: she was a soft pink color, with a messy mane of red hues that small black horns stuck out of, her eyes hungry as slit-like pupils leered out at him, her forked tongue licking her lips before she purred: "Hi. I can't wait for you to have your fun."

Scrivener looked uncomfortably between the siblings, and Justine shook her head before saying quietly: "Stop that, Juliette. He's going to be our friend. We can trust him."

"He's going to be our master. But since we can't kill him, we should just lay back, let him have his way with us." Juliette replied with a shrug, and Scrivener winced a bit at the two of them before the demon grinned up at him. "I don't care, though. I know what the world's all about. Justine is the stupid one here, still doesn't understand that life's all about fun and there's no real punishments. Hell isn't what it's all cracked up to be."

"Don't tease Hel!" Justine said crossly, and her sister laughed loudly. And Scrivener winced as he looked between the siblings: they weren't quite twins, but they were very similar... apart from the whole 'being complete opposites' thing, that was.

Scrivener looked uneasily between the pair as he stepped backwards, then he shook his head and said finally: "I just want through. You're uh... very nice, but I just want to get through here."

The sisters traded looks, and then Justine looked thoughtful as she said finally: "Well, Hel said that the gates will only open after we help you... find yourself. We're apparently not supposed to resist... but Hel has blessed both myself and my sister, so-"

"You have to give in. I smell it on you, unlike my dumb sister, who goes and constantly gets herself in trouble and never seems to learn how to avoid it." Juliette interrupted and answered, one hoof reaching up to stroke slowly under Scrivener's chin as he winced back a bit. "Hel said we're your training wheels. I only agreed to this because she promised that permanently, all our pain was going to become pleasure... but only if you succeed in this task. So that's why I want to help you: now sink those claws into me and show me what kind of monster you are, stallion."

She pushed up against him, grinning widely as Justine shifted uncomfortably and said uneasily: "I believe in Lady Hel, but I don't know if that's entirely what she meant, sister..."

"Get off me." Scrivener grimaced and shoved Juliette backwards, shivering a little even as he felt... a twist of hunger run through him, a burst of excitement, and a deep, almost-anxious curiosity to know more about precisely what Hel had told them, what he had a chance to do... but instead he swept past, looking back and forth with a grimace before shouting at the gate leading out: "I know the difference between right and wrong, Hel!"

"Don't be afraid now, Scrivener Blooms... we've been told all about you, even though I think my naïve sister only heard the good things, and I kept my attention on all the... more interesting things." Juliette said almost tenderly as she strode slowly up to his side, and then he wrapped a foreleg around his shoulder as she pushed her lips to his ear, whispering: "Don't be afraid, in case precautions and protective contrivances diminish your pleasure: mystery only adds more."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the stallion looked at her as she half-lidded her eyes up at him, saying teasingly as Justine shifted uneasily on the fountain: "We're just worthless mares. Slaves to your will. _Willing _slaves. You're a stallion, clearly superior to us, clearly in control. Bigger, stronger, better... a master. We're weak and obedient."

"I'm not... that isn't..." Scrivener shook his head with a grimace, then he shoved Juliette back again, but she only laughed before he gritted his teeth, glaring over at the gate out and muttering: "Goddammit... Hel, I... I'm not... you can't make me-"

"Or maybe I'm wrong, then." Juliette said easily, raising her head and looking over her shoulder at him, and the stallion scowled before he slowly turned his eyes towards her, as the mare straightened and walked over to him, then reached up and shoved a hoof up against his face, studying him as she said derisively: "You're impotent. Weak. Unable to take control or take charge. You'd prefer to squander away all your time with thinking and moaning and whimpering: you're all husk and no heft. Look at you, at how ugly you are, probably from all the years you've just sat back and allowed yourself to be beaten on because you're a spineless coward, used to hiding behind mommy's skirts and tail."

"Juliette, stop it!" Justine shouted, and her sister only laughed loudly before the younger sibling gave an awkward smile at Scrivener, who was glaring furiously at the more libertine of the sisters. "Sir, please excuse her... we're... we don't mean to invite trouble. It's just that Hel has asked us to try and find the right way to help you, but all my sister ever thinks of is herself, and how she sees the world. If you have no interest in physical things, that is fine and well: I've met too few stallions who were kind and gentle instead of..."

"Strong. Who knew what they wanted and took it. But I suppose pathetic is exotic in its own way..." Juliette smiled contemptibly, tilting her head up as she strolled slowly around Scrivener, dragging her side against his body and then flicking his face with her tail as she passed, and the stallion gritted his teeth as she continued calmly: "No wonder you wear those stupid-looking claws... to make yourself look fiercer, kitten, is that it? But it looks like your impotency applies to more than just what's between your legs..."

Scrivener breathed slowly in and out, grinding his sharp teeth together, doing his best to keep himself under control as Justine said hurriedly: "Juliette, that's enough, stop pushing him and leave him alone, he clearly doesn't want-"

"Doesn't want, or _can't_? There's a difference." Juliette ridiculed, her head raising high, turning around to look challenging up at the stallion. "You're one of those _big, strong _stallions who excuses his cowardice with 'self-control,' isn't that right? Well, I don't find that impressive. Or oh, I know, you _respect mares _too much to even speak down to me, oh, is that right? Well I don't want the respect of a quivering coward like yourself. But no, no, it's about_ doing the right thing_, right? Because that will take you so far in life. That's fine, though, you believe that, sweetheart. People like me needs marks and losers like you to build our empires on the backs of."

Scrivener trembled a little, and Justine winced before saying hurriedly: "This isn't what Hel meant! We're supposed to help him! And being good... living well is its own reward!"

"Oh?" Juliette turned her eyes towards Scrivener Blooms, then reached up and grasped into his face. He tried to shove her back, but she grinned and slapped him as she was pushed away, then leapt forwards and slapped him again, the stallion snarling before he reached up and caught her hoof when she swung it at him again. He clutched it in one Talon... and fearlessly, Juliette slapped him mockingly again with her free hoof, before Scrivener managed to catch this too, his eyes glowing with anger, his body trembling with rage and hate and so many dark urges running through his frame...

"Trying to be tough? By holding my hooves and looking at me like you're going to scold me? You're no stallion. I'm only a mare, and you can't do a thing to me. You're weak and pathetic. All that size and strength, and you have no real power. You're a toy. You're a pile of mud, all soft and squishy and worthless. No matter how big you get or how you shape yourself, you're nothing but a little colt." Juliette taunted, and Scrivener trembled in fury before the mare leaned forwards and spat in his face, then smiled as he froze, staring at her with disbelief. "You're weak."

Scrivener flung her backwards, then trembled as he reached up and touched his face, smearing the spittle over his muzzle before a hoof touched his side, Justine smiling up at him encouragingly as she said kindly: "It's okay to be weak. It's okay to be soft. Not everyone can be strong."

Scrivener's claw slowly flexed against the ground, and Juliette stepped forwards, looking up into Scrivener's face before she said with clear disgust: "You're a disappointment."

"Juliette, just stop it." Justine stepped in front of him, taking one of his Talons and rubbing it in a patronizing, soothing gesture. Scrivener's eyes roved down, staring at this, and then he gritted his teeth, feeling inarticulate, inexplicable anger filling him up, feeling something inside him roaring and snarling: and not at Juliette, no. Juliette, the darkness in him recognized, and felt kinship with even as much as he fought it, even as angry as she tried to make him. But Justine was trying to be nice, trying to be kind, trying to treat him so honestly as... soft, and pathetic, and like a _child_... "He doesn't want to play your games. Let's speak to him. Hel sent him here for a reason."

Juliette smiled, mocking in response: "Or what? What are you going to do, Justine? Scold me to death? I don't give a crowbait's flank, you adopt your scared little puppy and have tea parties with him and try to protect him from the world..."

"I said stop that, he's clearly upset and he doesn't need you picking on him anymore." Juliette said firmly, and Scrivener's fangs bared as he glared furiously down at Juliette, hating being patronized, hating even more the way she humiliated him, feeling fury boiling through his body. "So what if he's... he's shy, or afraid, or doesn't want-"

"I don't need you to protect me..." Scrivener muttered, and Justine frowned a little, the white mare looking curiously over her shoulder and up at the stallion as he shook his head quickly, then he yanked his claw back and said in a clearer growl: "I said, I don't need you to protect me."

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay. Don't worry about things, I know you're upset and this is hard, but I'm here for you." Justine reached up, soothingly rubbing his shoulders, making him feel so small, so pathetic, so stupid. He felt more humiliated, more patronized, more infuriated with every passing moment... "I'll take care of this. It's perfectly okay to be weak."

"I am not weak!" Scrivener shouted, and then a Talon lashed up, seizing Justine by the throat, choking her before he slammed her viciously down on her back. Her hooves grabbed weakly at his wrist as he pinned her, his fangs baring in a snarl, his eyes glowing with anger... before he looked up as Juliette laughed loudly, clapping her hooves as Justine struggled weakly, clawing helplessly at the metal wrist of the stallion.

"Virtue's reward, isn't that so, Justine?" Juliette laughed again, then grinned widely, challengingly, at Scrivener Blooms, leaning forwards and mocking: "So you think you can handle sweet little Justine, but I already see you wanting to draw back, to whimper, to give up before you even finish what you've started... you can't even handle her! Here, do you want my help, mare? Do you need me to show you how to act like a stallion and take what you desire? Because this posturing is even more pathetic than when you were being a little crybaby, hiding behind the nearest mare."

Scrivener's eyes blazed, and then he flung Justine to the side, striding towards Juliette and seizing her by the throat to lift her into the air and slam her down onto her back. But she only laughed even as he choked her, grasping his foreleg but stroking along it instead of trying to resist, grinning up at him as she rasped: "You don't respect anyone. You're just too much of a coward to embrace who you are... and would prefer pretending you're too honorable to let go instead of too weak and scared to embrace who you truly are..."

Scrivener hefted her, then slammed her down against the ground once, twice... and then he pushed down, his eyes glowing with blue light, bone pistons pumping and muscles flexing through his hide as he placed his other Talon against her stomach, his eyes glowing as he replied coldly: "You want to see what I'm capable of? Hel wants me to embrace who I truly am and earn my way to Helheim? Fine. I'll do that."

He began to bear down... then looked up as Justine seized his shoulder, saying hurriedly: "Wait! You don't have to do this, and-"

"No, let him! I want it, or did you forget what Hel promised? Pain is pleasure!" Juliette grinned widely, licking her lips eagerly before she added derisively: "But it's cute of you to leap to his aid so he can go back to letting mommy-idols make all the decision for him..."

"Juliette, stop and think for a moment how wrong this is, and... Scrivener, you don't have to try and prove you're strong, it's perfectly fine if you're not, this is all out of fear and-" Before Justine could finish, Scrivener's other Talon seized her by the mane and flung her to the ground, and then the stallion stepped forwards and pinned her cruelly by the face as his eyes glowed.

"I am not weak!" he roared, and as Justine struggled and Juliette laughed, a grin spread over the stallion's face before he said darkly: "Now. Let's begin."

His Talons flexed, and Juliette's eyes widened in shock as black veins began to scrawl along her hide, and Justine screamed as the same dark trails spiderwebbed over her face... and in another corridor, Luna looked up for a moment as she thought she heard shrieking. Then she only sighed and shook her head slowly, returning her eyes forwards and asking moodily: "Are we done here?"

She shook herself absently, flowing mane sparking faintly, her body splattered with blood and a large spear covered in ugly barbs and spikes along the length of the shaft floating beside her. The end of it was dripping with more red fluid, leaf-shaped and elongated and with its own dangerous twists and curves. She had been eager at first when she'd picked the weapon up... but the corpses all around her weren't the corpses of warriors. They were the dead bodies of people who had been an affront to her senses, who dissented and argued against her, who had been scum... and the statue of Hel standing at one side of the gate leading out had asked her to be their executioner.

She had complied, just like she had savagely beaten the pony in the first room to death when Hel had told her who the prisoner was. She knew there was no other way forwards, and she knew what Hel was doing: not testing them, but staining them. Playing on their weaknesses and exacerbating the worst parts of themselves to ensure they would have a place in her dark kingdom...

In response, the gate rumbled open and the statue of Hel giggled, and Luna simply scowled before she flung the torturous weapon aside, striding forwards and into the next area. And then the sapphire mare frowned as she looked back and forth in surprise, entering a beautiful room with a soft rug beneath her hooves and gorgeous cushions all around, and a single throne... in front of which Luna saw Myre sitting with her head bowed, and four other ponies. Two stallions, two mares, all black as night with silvery manes... all reeking of concentrated corruption that made her mouth water even as Myre whispered: "I'm sorry."

Luna slowly approached, gazing past at the throne: it was tall, and silver, and upon the top of it was the sign of the crescent moon. She stared at this, then around at the four ponies, and Myre trembled even as she forced herself to look up, the Fate saying softly: "Everything will be yours. All this, and more. If you're willing to embrace it..."

Myre reached up, stroked her own neck slowly, the vein thrumming invitingly and her whole body submissive, wanting to give herself to Luna... and in many ways, at that. The sapphire mare bit her lip, shaking her head weakly as she looked back and forth as the other four closed in around her, comprised of everything she found so attractive in partners... all of them made of that delicious poison she craved, as she whispered: "N-No... no... thou... thou shall not break me..."

"It's not about being strong or weak, free or tamed, whole or broken... it's about facing yourself, and being forced to embrace every part of who you are." Myre said quietly, looking down and closing her eyes. "Hel doesn't care how much it hurts you, or what it does to you, if it makes you stronger or more useful to her. Hel doesn't care about anything but the truth."

Luna breathed hard in and out, swallowing thickly as she looked down for a moment before gritting her teeth and simply nodding once. She knew what she had to do... what she had to become and embrace. There was no other choice if she wanted to save her family and friends... and... and why lie? She wanted it. She wanted this. She wanted to be justified, to be able to rationalize, to feel... it wasn't her fault, that this was the way she was being forced to go...

She slid forwards almost lethargically, staring at the throne before swallowing thickly as she turned around and sat herself back in it... and all five ponies formed from corruption bowed to her before looking up as Myre said softly: "Just let go. It'll be easier."

Luna closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she felt their hooves sliding up to hers, felt mouths kissing against her body chastely, felt herself in their grips in this throne that was like the executioner's stage... and then she gasped softly, and whispered despite the tears that wanted to form in her eyes and spill down her cheeks: "Then I shall be Mistress, and thou my servants... and I shall drink my fill..."

She felt it: Myre's embrace, before Luna's teeth grazed against an exposed neck... and then bit down and into it, as delicious as forbidden fruit, the wound spreading wide and spilling its dark and delicious liquid into her jaws. Her poison, her corruption, her addiction... her need, her salvation, the source of all her strength...

Scrivener Blooms looked slowly up from his handiwork as he felt a strange shiver run down his spine, before his eyes focused as he gazed down at one blood-soaked Talon. Justine was trembling, laying brokenly on her side, her coat almost dyed completely red as she drooled a little over the floor and stared sightlessly outwards. But Juliette was looking content, her eyes closed, laying back beneath the fountain as water poured across her body, to spill through the trenches of her wounds and turn the liquid filling the chasms and carvings over the fountain's surface crimson.

She smiled in pleasure, reaching up and gently lifting one of her own coils of intestine before letting it simply slip free and land with a splatter, giggling a little to herself before she huffed when Justine whimpered. "Oh shut up. It's because you won't embrace it... living your life of goodness only brings suffering. You need to embrace passion and freedom... you need to take whatever you can, from whoever you can."

Juliette hauled herself up, and then she smiled over at Scrivener Blooms before she whispered: "And you. Don't turn weak on me now. You need to learn that lesson too."

Scrivener looked away, and then he closed his eyes before reaching a claw out and digging his claws into her breast, pulling her closer to him. She laughed as she was dragged across the fountain, rear legs spasming uselessly before his other claw reached up and tangled into her bloody, torn mane, yanking her head against his powerful body as he breathed slowly in and out before whispering in her ear: "I could have killed you. More, I've torn you apart, outside and inside. Is the pleasure worth never being able to walk again?"

"I'll walk again." Juliette murmured back, smiling coldly as she closed her eyes, reaching her hooves up to tenderly stroke over his face, leaving streaks of blood against his features. "I was never doing this for you. Hel didn't just promise a moment of pleasure: she promised me noble status, and that I would be healed, and even stronger when I emerged. But I heard that you're supposed to be given a special status yourself... so why don't we make another deal? Give me power. Give me more pleasure. I'll be your toy, for as long as it suits me and as long as you're strong. I'll do whatever you want."

"I don't need garbage like you." Scrivener said coldly, and he reached up and shoved her away, throwing her back against the fountain... before he frowned when Juliette threw her head back and laughed in delight. "What?"

"Oh, just... seeing someone else wake up from all the lies we're told as foals... it makes me smile." Juliette flopped forwards, licking her own bloody hoof slowly with a wide grin, her torn-apart body laying in a way that was exquisite, erotic, and macabre all at once. "And that means I succeeded with you. Get out of here, Scrivener Blooms... but we'll meet again. I look eagerly forwards to it."

Scrivener growled, and Juliette giggled as the gate opened, taunting as the stallion turned away: "There's that unflattering self-control again! I hope you get rid of that by the time we meet next."

Scrivener snorted in disgust, striding over Justine's limp body on the way out, the mare whimpering a little and shivering weakly as Juliette half-sat up, then grinned slightly at the stallion's back, licking her teeth hungrily as she whispered: "But oh yes. You're on the way down, down, down, into our domain. We're going to have so much fun with him, sister."

Scrivener Blooms strode into the next, smaller cement room, then he looked darkly back and forth before his eyes locked on the sight of a demon ahead, pillars on either side of it holding the weakened creature's arms wide. Spikes were buried throughout its body, and it had clearly been tortured, a helm sealed over its head that left only its gasping muzzle visible. The helm blinded it, deafened it to the world, and Scrivener Blooms approached with his body burning with disgust, and anger, and... darkness, as his eyes flicked up to the figure standing calmly nearby.

Nightmare Moon smiled at him calmly, then she gestured at the gate behind the demon, saying softly: "The demon must die if you want to pass through that gate, Scrivener Blooms."

"Fine." Scrivener said coldly, even as part of him squirmed in unease at the thought... but the darkness was what was rampaging in him right now, and his eyes were glowing faintly as he rose a claw and gritted his teeth. "I'm so sick and tired of these sick games Hel is making us play-"

"Wait." Nightmare Moon reached out and gently caught Scrivener's wrist, gazing down at him tenderly. "I want you to consciously make this decision, not act out of the passion consuming your thoughts, my King of the Night. Otherwise, Hel will not accept you. And more importantly, you cannot simply kill him: you require something from this demon first."

Scrivener scowled, but he could feel the rage already fading from his body... worse, he felt his misgivings replacing the anger and the hate and the... that evil, vicious part of him. And he knew Nightmare Moon could see it, as he shifted back and forth before cursing under his breath and looking down at one bloody Talon, whispering: "What is Hel trying to make us become?"

"Better. But Hel cannot hold souls that do not belong in Helheim, Scrivener Blooms... as strange as it may sound, before Hel can help you achieve your best, she must break you down to your very worst." Nightmare Moon said softly, and then she reached up and tenderly touched the stallion's face, the two gazing silently into one-another's eyes. "My first loyalty is to you, my King of the Night. Never doubt how much I love you, that everything I do... is for you, and for Twilight Sparkle, and for Luna Brynhild. Even this, even now. Trust in me."

Scrivener looked down silently, and he shifted uneasily before Nightmare Moon smiled and pulled her hoof away, gesturing towards the demon and saying quietly: "To pass through the gate, you need to plunge your Talons into this living demon... and while he is still alive, convert him into corruption. Then draw that corruption into yourself to consume his strength, and make it yours."

Scrivener Blooms looked up in horror, eyes widening before he stared down at one of his silver claws, whispering: "I... I couldn't... I c-c-can't..."

"You can. You can, and you will. You will, Scrivener Blooms, because if you do not... you will never be able to stop the Light." Nightmare Moon said softly, and Scrivener clenched his eyes shut before the passion entity leaned down and murmured gently: "Sometimes, we must make sacrifices."

"Sacrifices." Scrivener said dryly, and then he gave a sour laugh before shaking his head slowly and closing his eyes, whispering: "Sacrifices. And sometimes we have to steal a person's entire... you want me to devour him, body, spirit and... soul... I don't... I don't even know..."

"You have to do it willingly. You have to make the decision yourself, Scrivener Blooms... just take the first step, and the rest will follow suit." Nightmare Moon said with almost tender encouragement, and the stallion breathed hard, looking up silently at this demon who was in chains and shackles, who had no idea what was going on outside his own mind, who was broken and tortured for reasons Scrivener knew that he'd never find out the truth behind...

The stallion snarled, then slammed both Talons forwards even as tears rose in his eyes, and the tortured demon flinched... but otherwise, he didn't react beyond a gasp and what sounded like a weak plea made more out of reflex than hope. Scrivener Blooms trembled for a moment, staring down at the creature... and then he clenched his eyes shut and whispered: "I'm sorry."

And even as he apologized, his claws flexed, dug deeper, and his powers flowed down his limbs. Even as he felt self-loathing and disgust with what he did, there was a sense of... of incredible power he'd never known he had as the demon twitched back and forth, then cried out in misery as his entire form began to almost melt, writhing wildly as his body was rapidly transfigured into mire before Scrivener Blooms lashed both claws backwards... and threw his head back with a howl as a dark wave of black ooze splattered over him while the metal spikes and silver stakes that had been buried in the prisoner were slung in every direction, feeling nausea ripping through his stomach even as power filled his body. He felt new energy flooding his veins, felt the demon's essence transferred into him as the mire splashed over him and merged with his body, giving him a new, terrible strength that felt more like a curse than a blessing.

He swore under his breath, twitching back and forth, rasping before looking up almost desperately as the gates in front of him opened. He staggered through the sludgy puddle in front of him, gagging a little as he stumbled forwards before leaping through the open gate as Nightmare Moon smiled faintly after him before he almost fell over in front of a set of stairs, breathing hard before looking slowly up as he realized... he wasn't alone.

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly at him from where she was already laying at the top of the stairs, in front of a tall archway made of iron, intertwined serpents. A core of soulstone pulsed in her chest now: it wasn't the orb that had given her such terrible power, but it still shone with a distinct and dark energy as she said quietly: "I guess this proves my point. I'm... I chose this path."

"You did." Nightmare Moon said softly, and there was silence for a few moments before another set of gates in the wall of fencing Scrivener was standing in front of opened, and Luna staggered out with a tremble, soaked in blood and mire and... darkness.

She shook herself slowly, then looked up at Twilight Sparkle before her eyes roved to Scrivener Blooms disbelievingly, and after a moment she gave a weak laugh as their link restored, the three sharing memories immediately, seeing each other's stories before they all shivered a little, and the sapphire mare whispered: "Lust, and Wrath, and... Pride, chiefest of all. But 'tis not like we have not sampled the other high sins, either... and things even worse than those."

"And now, you're ready." Nightmare Moon said softly, as the wall of fencing behind Scrivener and Luna trembled as the gates sealed themselves closed, before they slowly sank downwards into the rooftop... and revealed the circular landing they had awoken on only a few feet away, down the short staircase they had walked up earlier. It was a sharp reminder that this was Hel's world... and anything she desired, she could make happen.

Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild traded looks, then both strode towards Twilight Sparkle, stumbling up the stairs to meet her as the Lich rose and smiled faintly. She began to open her mouth... but then the archway behind her writhed, the iron snakes shivering and twisting around each other before the gates creaked slowly open to reveal a thrumming, dark portal beyond.

One of Hel's ice puppets stepped calmly out of this, and it smiled at them before sliding aside and bowing, gesturing easily towards the portal as she said kindly: "Next stop, your new home. You three are gonna love it, I bet... you just let me know if there's anything at all I can do for you, and I'll at least pretend to think about it. Oh, don't you fret now, this is only the beginning... I have a whole lot of exercises for you three to do, and a whole lot of training, and a whole lot of punishments lined up, but it's gonna be the very best kind. You're gonna be glad you went through this by the end of the day... and look at you three, already starting to change!"

Scrivener shifted uncomfortably, looking silently down at one Talon as his enlarged body flexed, and Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes as she reached up and quietly touched her soulstone heart. Luna only glared at Hel challengingly despite the dark veins pulsing through her body, her mane swirling around her head before she said coldly: "We will do whatever thou asks, Hel... but thou must make an impossible promise. Thou must promise us we will defeat the Light."

"You can't kill a concept, Luna Brynhild. Not even I can do that." Hel said gently, and then she smiled and shrugged, saying softly: "But I promise you that we're going to take Heaven back and make all of them suffer. That we'll kill everyone who needs killing and probably a few more for old time's sake. Is that good enough for now?"

"For now." Luna said quietly, and then she traded looks with Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle, both ponies smiling faintly at the sapphire mare and nodding to her slowly as Hel grinned and Nightmare Moon gazed tenderly up at them from the base of the steps. And without another word, Luna Brynhild looked forwards and strode calmly into the portal, Scrivener and Luna following her out of the miserable Underdark, and into the icy darkness of the underworld.


	74. No Good At Goodbyes

Chapter Sixty Nine: No Good At Goodbyes

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares Mīrus strode calmly through the abandoned mine, looking back and forth before his ears flicked at the sound of a hammer smashing down against an anvil. He smiled a little as he strode through the darkness, the only rays of light shimmering through deep cracks in the ceiling here and there... but it was more than enough for the glossy-black unicorn to be able to make his way forwards. He was used to moving through the darkness by now.

He finally reached a heavy steel door, and the stallion knocked twice at this. Immediately, the hammering from the other side halted, and a moment later, Antares winced and covered his face as the door was yanked open to reveal Hecate on the other side in a blinding glow of light, the mechanical goddess looking down at him coldly before she simply jerked her head at him.

He rolled his eyes, then grumbled as he stepped into the brightly lit, almost perfectly dome-shaped room beyond. A forge was cracking merrily away, built into one wall, and there were neatly stacked crates along the wall opposite, all filled with munitions and weapons. Several deactivated Drones sat near these: puppet-ponies that Hecate occasionally used to send deliveries to various rebel forces, or to carry supplies between the rotating set of bases they used.

Antares looked over at the anvil, studying the armor plating on it before glancing back at Hecate: one of her forearms was nothing but a skeletal frame and a bundle of wires and electronic things, and the stallion couldn't help but quip: "If you're getting changed I can come back later."

Hecate gave him a sour look, then turned her eyes back to the plating on the anvil, beginning to hammer away at it again as Antares winced a little, then said awkwardly: "You know, brute force isn't... you should really heat that up again, you're just-"

"I'm leaving." Hecate interrupted shortly, and Antares went silent as he looked up at her in disbelief, before she shook her head and said calmly: "Decretum might be salvageable. I'm going to leave tonight and I've already sent twenty Clockwork Ponies ahead to start turning on what machinery they can and to wake up any dormant technology. I have no reason to be here anymore."

"What?" Antares shouted, and then he stepped forwards, glaring up at her. "You can't just abandon us! Meadowlark and the zebras already left, but at least I could understand them going back to defend their home... where do you have to go? What about my parents, and Sin, and Celestia? Hecate, goddammit, what about the Light, you know that-"

"They're interested in you, not me. And your parents are dead." Hecate replied callously, and Antares stared up at her with disbelief before Hecate sighed and almost imperceptibly softened as she added rationally: "And I've given you everything I can. You have enough ammunition for five, maybe ten years of fighting. I've provided weapons of every caliber. And I've helped you build bases and develop magic and done more for you than you've done for yourselves. But now the Light is getting more aggressive, and I can't stand these guerrilla tactics and constantly running away."

"So you're going to run away to a different world." Antares said bitterly, and Hecate gave an icy smile, her eyes flicking towards him.

For a few moments, she didn't speak... then she finally tossed the hammer away and picked up her arm plating from the anvil, carefully sliding it over her limb as it clicked and locked into place. "The Light is not my problem. It has no interest in Decretum. There, I can begin building my empire, and ensure that if the Light ever does turn its attention to me, I will have the means to fight back. Besides, I'm sure that you'll keep Greater Heaven distracted for at least a year or so... and I only have a real problem if you don't succeed, Antares Mīrus. But you'll succeed."

She stopped, then added moodily, looking up evenly at him as he glared up at her: "But if you're so worried, I'll take you and Innocence with me. Perhaps even Celestia. You would all make interesting test subjects and powerful Clockwork Ponies."

Antares laughed shortly at this, opening his mouth... and then, for a moment, he glimpsed past the cold steel shell of Hecate and saw everything beneath her masks and armor, and he hesitated before simply closing his mouth and looking down silently, almost wishing he could agree.

Neither spoke for the longest time, as Hecate only concentrated on fitting the plating back over her arm... and then, finally, Antares looked up and said quietly: "I can't stop you from leaving. And I guess I understand why you want to go, Hecate. But... come back and visit us sometime. Just... leave the invasion force at home. And if we do screw up and the Light wins... promise me you'll... do something about it."

"Of course. I can't allow for a competing empire. And while the Light can convert souls to join it, once the factories are up and running again, I'll be able to manufacture hundreds of warriors overnight. None of you would stand a chance." Hecate said contemptibly, and Antares sighed a little, but smiled faintly all the same.

They looked at each other, and then Antares rose a hoof towards her, and Hecate reached down and punched it gently, saying after a moment: "I've left weapons behind at every base. And I have a parting gift for you. Put it to good use."

Antares cocked his head curiously as Hecate strode past him, heading over to a rack on the wall and easily hefting a large, cylindrical black gun free. The barrel was fat and stocky, and it had a massive drum cylinder in the wide body and an elongated grip, with a handle sticking out of the side of the cannon's top. It was weird-looking to Antares: he didn't recognize a lot of the parts, and he'd gotten pretty used to guns by now, thanks to all the ponies he'd met over his lifetime who'd worked with them.

"I'm not very good at hitting things with these." Antares said delicately, and then he winced when Hecate simply shoved the gun into his body, fumbling at it before wheezing as he hefted it in one foreleg: it fit his grip perfectly, but... "This thing is heavy as hell!"

"You don't have to be accurate with this." Hecate's steel-sheathed horn glowed, and the drum was pulled open, revealing that it was already loaded with large, tube-like charges that Antares stared stupidly at. "These are High-Explosive grenades. Don't shoot anything within twenty feet. I've left you a few dozen of these, as well as some different types of ammunition and the tools you'll need to make more. Put it to good use against the Pious."

Antares looked awkwardly down into the drum, then he shoved it closed: he counted eight shots. Even if the drum was quite large, so were the rounds that went into the cylinder... which were apparently also extremely dangerous, since he knew very well what the word 'grenade' meant... "Why... why in the name of Hell are you giving me this?"

"Stopped you from crying and bitching at me." Hecate said rudely, and she shoved him backwards, the stallion wincing and then glowering at her before the mechanical goddess added distastefully: "Because you're the only one I trust with it. Your acuity should let you know when it's safe to shoot. If I gave this to your idiot midget friend, she'd kill herself and her entire platoon with it."

The stallion sighed and shook his head slowly, then he studied the weapon silently before looking up and asking quietly: "Are you taking all the Clockwork Ponies with you?"

Hecate shook her head distastefully. "Twenty. I already said that I sent them on ahead, didn't I? That's more than enough to get Decretum up and running... or at least to build and create a portal to Endworld. But that's none of your concern."

Antares nodded briefly, smiling a little at her before he said quietly: "Alright. Don't... you know. Don't go over there and screw up or anything. I don't want to have to fight you in the future, Hecate."

"Then stay out of my way in the future, and we'll be just fine." Hecate replied calmly, and then she added quietly: "Besides. I can think of at least three worlds that Valthrudnir utilized for his projects. Those should keep me busy for the next few years. And that's assuming I won't have to clean up your mess with the Light afterward."

Antares smiled again, then he looked down once more at the grenade launcher in his hooves before he slipped it onto his back, his horn glowing faintly and securing the large weapon against his frame with a band of sticky magic energy, the stallion hesitating before he said finally: "I'm gonna miss you, you know."

"Don't even start." Hecate said disgustedly, and Antares laughed despite himself and shook his head slowly before the mechanical goddess sighed tiredly and looked away. "We'll see each other again. One way or another. And if you're really going to beg, Antares, I'll have my Clockwork Ponies deliver some supplies to you when they can. But you already get enough of a handicap from the Mad Hatter's little gifts."

The glossy-black unicorn nodded a little before he said softly: "I'm glad you stuck around for as long as you did. Thank you."

"I had my own reasons to. Now I have more reasons to leave than stay. That's all. Get out." Hecate gestured moodily at the door, and Antares hesitated before he strode over to her and hugged her metal leg awkwardly. Hecate looked down at him with distaste, moodily kicking him off after a moment, and Antares gave one last look at her before he simply nodded.

He was still angry... but more than angry, he was upset. But he wanted this last moment to be a good one: no begging, no pleading, no recriminations. They were both doing what had to be done, that was all, dealing with their different missions in the different worlds they lived in.

He flicked his horn, and the heavy steel door slid ajar, the stallion smiling a little before he looked back over his shoulder at Hecate. But she had turned away, quietly adjusting the armor plating over her limb, and he studied her for a few moments, watching the way her mane of lightning and cables swayed and flowed before he shook his head slowly and murmured quietly: "Goodbye, Celestia. I hope that you find what you're looking for."

With that, he turned and left, heading into the tunnel. Light flooded around him from the brightly lit room, and then it dimmed, a long shadow falling over his body... but the stallion forced himself not to look back even as he felt Hecate's eyes on him, sensed her lingering in the doorway until he began to round a bend.

His eyes slid to the side as he turned the corner, just in time to see Hecate shut the armored door, and the stallion smiled a little despite himself as he strode towards the mouth of the abandoned mine, murmuring to himself: "Big softie."

After only a few moments, the stallion emerged from the mines with a sigh, glancing back and forth slowly: but all he saw around himself were piles of dirt, a few rusted, abandoned minecarts, and stacks of rotting timbers and some abandoned, low-quality chunks of ore. He kicked at one of these, then shook his head briefly before striding calmly out of the sandy lot and into the sparse woodland that had grown up around this old, long-abandoned operation.

It was a short walk to a lumber road that Antares let himself linger a little along, even though it was at least an hour's march back to Echo Base. But he was off-duty, technically... his only job had been to go out and see what Hecate was doing, since she had apparently been avoiding them since the rebel forces had transferred bases more than a month ago. Not that it had been anything unusual: Hecate's technology had always been a worry point for Celestia, since the heat and electrical energy they radiated were both things the Light could use to track them down.

Hecate had been glad to set up her own little forges and factories away from everyone else, which Antares guessed should have been a reminder that she had never really seen herself as... part of their world. But he'd always tried to visit her, had always been the pony sent to negotiate with her, and trade supplies, and deal with all the other little odds and ends... maybe that was why he hadn't really ever seen this coming.

He sighed a little, looking down and shaking his head briefly. Celestia was going to be angry... but at least right now, they were able to relax a little. Their informants were continuing to provide them with information about what was going on in Heaven, and Celestia was planning several attacks aiming to push back the Light from this area of the country completely. If they could just free part of Equestria, it could give them a place to set up a real base of operations, instead of leaving them constantly on the move and trying to coordinate with half a dozen other rebel factions of varying usefulness...

"'Varying usefulness.' Wow, that's an awful way to put it." Antares muttered to himself, shaking his head briefly: he was thinking too much like Celestia had started to, and he hated that. And he was nervous as hell about what Celestia had started to make with Innocence, too: it wasn't that he didn't think the world of his little sister, but he knew she had her own demons, too. She didn't need all the extra temptation and responsibility that would come with weapons like Celestia had agreed to make for the half-unicorn, half-Tyrant Wyrm mare...

"Dammit." Antares muttered, and then he sighed softly before shaking his head again, silently looking back and forth. But the forest around him was cheery and alive, animals brushing through the trees and birds singing softly: all signs that the Light wasn't around, and that it likely wasn't watching, either. Animals tended to get weird when they felt psychic eyes in the vicinity, which was why the first thing they did any time they arrived in base camp was go out and speak to the local Phooka.

The Phooka hated the Light: the news that a den had been destroyed just for helping a few wounded rebels had sparked outrage throughout the tribes... and there were quite a few different tribes of Phooka, Antares had learned, each with slightly-different customs and beliefs. And right now, there was some special meeting going on between the chieftains of all the tribe and some important council they had, far up north. Fluttershy was there, representing both her tribe and the interests of the rebels.

Antares smiled a little at this thought, thinking of how important every last person still free of the Light's grip was, and that for all the powers and abilities ponies like him had... it was the 'normal' ponies that had all been given the most important jobs. Like Rarity and Spike: they were currently traveling across Equestria in carriage, exhausting all the money Rarity had saved up over the years as they pretended to be on one final pilgrimage, even if the unicorn was still in surprisingly good health for all her apparent porcelain frailty. They were visiting fashion icons and famous cities and all sorts of places... many of them close to known dragon aeries and demon dens, the two acting as ambassadors on behalf of the rebel forces.

Pinkie Pie was directing the kitchens, even if she had grown... so weak over the years. But she could still at least make sure everything was going right, correct mistakes where necessary, and she did plenty of cooking and cleaning herself when Pinkamena's back was turned. And Rainbow Dash was working as part of their weather team, helping stir up storms when they needed cover, even if Applejack and Avalon were both worried for the blue Pegasus.

Many of them were fighters, strong fighters, sure... but how could they defeat the numbers the Light had, especially when what comprised much of the Light's fighting force on this world was their own friends and family?

It was a lot more than just soldiers that kept an army running. Demons like Burning Desire, who could hide even their energy signature, were a lot more valuable right now than enforcers like Antares and Avalon. Antares knew they would eventually have a part to play, but he also knew that what they were doing right now – quick, vicious attacks against the Light's Sanctuaries and bases – wasn't working at all. At most, they were just annoying the Light, which always rebuilt after a rebel attack and then used whatever they'd just done in the propaganda against them.

It was a slanted, unfair war, where the most they could do was keep alive. But at least there were still places like this: the small village outside Echo Base didn't want to get involved in the struggle, but they didn't help the Light, and they allowed the rebels to walk around as they pleased so long as they didn't cause any trouble. Celestia thought that they could get this village and all the other towns in this seaside region to stand with them if they destroyed the Light's few outposts in the area, but... Antares wasn't sure whether or not he really wanted them involved. They had been able to avoid both sides of the war, just by virtue of being in the right place, at the right time: why force them to get involved, when all it would do was put them at even greater risk of the Light aggressively expanding into this territory, while brainwashing everyone it came across?

Antares sighed a little again, feeling muddled as he trod down the lumber road. He hated when he started thinking too much like this... he always ended up cranky and just... confused. And worse, sometimes he thought back to some of the things they had been forced to do, and he felt so... so damned conflicted over what they were doing.

They were supposed to be the good guys. But... the entire country hated them, called them everything from cowards to terrorists. Even a lot of people who hadn't been blinded by the Light hated them, thanks to the fact they were well-known to cause a lot of collateral damage with their strikes. More than once, they had destroyed an entire city's power supply or defensive measures just so they could follow up with an attack directly on a Sanctuary or a Cenobium... and little as Antares liked to admit it, those were both places of worship, even if the Pious used them as bases for the Light as well.

It felt... wrong to attack what was basically a church. To burn them down... and Antares could still hear the screams from when they had once set a Sanctuary on fire while the congregation had still been inside. Celestia had then ordered them to wait by the doors... but as the masses had rushed out, trampling and shoving at each other, they had tried their best to target only the Pious and the hostile Blessed and the threats of the Light, but...

Even when they killed only the people who were going to hurt them... Antares was forced to deal with the fact that it had far-reaching consequences. At that same Sanctuary, he remembered killing a Pious that had lunged at him, and its body had fallen into the thronging Blessed and knocked ponies who were trying to flee the fire sprawling, causing them to be trampled, to trip over each other, to sprawl and fall and end up sending others spilling down into a mess that was choking up the only means for innocent and guilty alike to escape, and instead punishing everyone for the sins of a few.

Wasn't that what this whole war was about, to both sides, though? They all knew the Light were all puppets to He Of Many Countless Faces and the few other faceless masters in charge. And likewise, the Light was targeting them, the few who refused to accept their rule, their 'salvation...' but on the way to doing so, they were willing to tear apart anything and everything that got in their way, including their own congregations and other servants of the so-called True God.

Antares shook his head slowly, looking down silently. They didn't want the blessings of the Light. The Light was determined to bless and blind them anyway. But everyone who was blinded... who gave in to the Light... became happy. Complacent. They lived normal lives and had friendships and they probably argued with their spouses and siblings rivaled and students misbehaved and parents did their best to teach... all that changed was that they became... zealous. They got to believe in something higher, better than themselves. They served it, and attended rituals and prayed to He Of Many Countless Faces... but it helped keep them happy. Celestia called it a drug, an opiate, a poison: Antares... wasn't so sure anymore.

Part of him even believed... they were lucky. They had something to believe in, some... guiding light, even if from what they knew, He Of Many Countless Faces was just some other god that had wormed his way into their universe, looking to further bolster his power and extend his empire. Antares told himself a lot that tyranny was tyranny, no matter what form it took, but... that was something easy to say. Easy to believe from an academic standpoint. Easy to stand around with your friends and talk over and look wise and nod seriously to each other about it, all of you pretending you were so goddamned enlightened and strong-willed...

But here, Antares was seeing something completely different from what he wanted, what he desperately _needed_ to believe. He was seeing cities that were thriving, and ponies who were happy, and who didn't care in the slightest where that happiness had come from... only that they were. They weren't picky, and they weren't... overthinking things, or throwing away what they had because it came from some theoretically-amoral place for theoretically-amoral reasons...

And more and more, Antares was picking up some strange vibe from their meetings with the Light. There was definitely something to fight, but he was no longer sure... quite what it was. His acuity picked up weird behaviors sometimes: left alone, the Light could be hostile towards them, sure, but usually in a way that was... protective, much as he hated to apply that word to them. They put their congregation first, they defended their so-called flocks and sacred places, they only became aggressive when they were threatened or... scared, he guessed it was.

But then there were the times when the Light was... vicious. There were the freaks who didn't seem to fit perfectly with the rest of the Light, like the Nephilim and the Whistler, and when the Pious went into horrible killing frenzies, and there were the seemingly out-of-character assaults and attacks on not just rebel bases, but any place that showed any kind of resistance towards the Light's slow and sure domination.

He was worried they were fighting the wrong enemy here: that there was more going on with the Light than met the eye, that there was something moving behind the scenes, trying to manipulate events to its own advantage. Antares didn't like thinking about that, because the more he did, the more he wondered if somehow they were being tricked into doing someone else's dirty work...

The stallion shook his head slowly, then reached up to absently toy with his necklace... and smiled after a moment when he only touched his own bare breast. He'd forgotten: he'd passed that on to Sin. Which was funny, because every time he looked at her and saw she was wearing it, he always smiled and felt a little more like his old self, no matter what was going on, or how serious a front he had to put up so Celestia wouldn't treat him like a foal.

Celestia... now that was someone who had him worried. He softened a little as he strode along, shaking his head slowly. Even Terra was doing better than Celestia right now... but then again, at least Terra had both her Clan and her son, Taruos, who was handling a lot of the administrative work for the rebels. And even if Terra got a little... funny... during Theophilius' visits, she still was there with him. She put up with being called Alice, while Pipsqueak and Excelsior were the Dormouse and the March Hare respectively, and there were a thousand other fancy names for everyone else...

Celestia had... well, him and Innocence. And clearly, Celestia didn't believe in Innocence like Antares did, which he found... disheartening. After all they had been through and all they had fought together, after all, he was really starting to think that Sin was finding a real reason to fight alongside them... that Innocence was healing, in a strange way, possibly in part because of all the trauma she had gone through. Her mind was trying to find something good, something right to focus on, and it was squeezing all the poison out of itself to try and survive.

Sure, they were still having trouble with the entire... 'honor' subject. Innocence didn't understand why you had to show mercy, or be honorable, or sometimes do nice things for bad people, or hold good people accountable for the bad things they did. Sin's view of the world was still a little warped, and twisted, and libertine and self-centric: but they were making progress, little-by-little. For one thing, now she actually seemed to be able to emphasize with others... or at least, she thought everyone deserved to be happy so long as they didn't get in her way.

Antares laughed a little, then shook his head slowly before he felt a sudden whisper run through the world around him, his instincts catching it as the breeze seemed to speak a warning in his ear, and in a flash the stallion was off the lumber road and crouched behind a tree, gazing uneasily up towards the sky visible beyond the scraggly branches of the trees.

A moment later, a white dragon flew by just above the treetops, growling as it scanned the road beneath it. Its enormous, bat-like wings flapped hard as its two large talons hung loosely, long neck craning back and forth: its structure was disturbingly birdlike, with scales that were overgrown and loose like feathers, and large, pointed ears and frills instead of ridges or horns.

"The hell is a wyvern doing here?" Antares muttered as he peered out from behind the tree: the strange, large dragons usually served as the 'holy mounts' of the Angelic Knights, and they had some little smattering of intelligence, sometimes doing scouting and hunting on their own before returning to their masters to report what they had seen. They couldn't seem to talk like normal dragons could, but they could communicate through gesture, growls, and stomping their talons... and of course, in the same way that many Light-Bringers preferred to: through psychic resonance.

Wyverns rarely traveled alone: even an advance scout meant that another one was probably lingering only a few klicks away, or there was an Angelic Knight searching the road, heading for some preplanned rendezvous point. Antares grimaced as he looked back and forth, then he pushed away from the tree and hurried down the side of the road through the forest, wondering what the hell had tipped the Light off... worried, as always, that they actually weren't nearly as secure as they liked to think they were, or that they might even have a traitor in their midst again...

Antares shook these thoughts off, knowing full well this could also just be a random patrol that had smelled pony walking around in the middle of nowhere, and was curious about it. The Light was everywhere, after all: assuming that he was clearly being stalked or followed by the Light wasn't going to help them in any way whatsoever. Right now, he just needed to get back home without being seen, or eliminate whatever was scouting the area without attracting too much attention. Or worse, giving them the time to send out a psychic call for help.

He shifted a little, then reached back with a grimace and touched the butt of his grenade launcher. This thing might be getting a trial run faster than he'd expected... "And I haven't even named you yet. Maybe I'll call you... Shelly. That sounds about right."

Antares shifted slightly around the tree, looking up through the thin canopy and watching as the wyvern flew slowly onwards, before the stallion sighed in relief and quickly turned, plotting the course in his mind before he leapt forwards and almost vanished into the sparse forest. He covered ground quickly, moving through shadows and brush to cloak his movements as best as possible, making barely a rustle even when he seemed to charge headfirst into a bush.

He ran for almost twenty minutes before letting his pace slow as he reached the edge of the forest, then slowed to a halt in the bushes. There was an enormous cornfield... but also twenty feet of empty dirt that had been plowed into a wide, flat road, separating wild forest from tamed crops. Antares peered uneasily up into the sky, but he only saw a few fluffy clouds above... but what made him nervous was the lack of sound from the forest around him.

The stallion looked back and forth slowly, and then the glossy-black unicorn straightened and stepped apprehensively out onto the road. He checked everywhere around himself again, then grimaced before running out onto the path...

And, only halfway across the road, he was cut off as two enormous white wyvern dragons slammed down in front of him, both roaring furiously as the unicorn winced and skidded to a halt. Then he scowled up between the pair, saying grouchily: "I really can't get a break, can I?"

One of the wyverns replied by hopping forwards on its large talons and swinging its head down, and Antares reared back, the lunge narrowly missing him and the muzzle of the dragon smashing into the ground. Without hesitating, Antares leapt forwards and ran up onto its head, then kicked off its curled-down neck even as it snapped its skull quickly upwards with a roar.

Antares landed on the head of the other wyvern, kicking off its skull and knocking it stumbling backwards as it squawked, flapping its wings in frustration. Antares, meanwhile, shot straight up into the air, streamlining his body as his horn glowed before an angled white platform of energy appeared, the glossy-black unicorn grinning as he hit this and it launched him even higher.

Both wyverns roared as they leapt upwards, flapping their wings, but they were slow and ponderous taking off, and Antares was high above. High above, and his hoof was already moving, yanking the grenade gun off his back and aiming straight down with it as he steadied his aim, then yanked back on the trigger.

There was a _ka-thump_, and a cylinder shot out of the weapon, streaking straight down before it struck into the head of one of the wyverns... and exploded in a tremendous blast of heat and force, both wyverns roaring in surprise as they were knocked out of the sky and sent flopping to the ground. One was more stunned than anything else, but the other was howling miserably, kicking up dirt as it rolled back and forth, its features burnt and smashed by the explosion.

Antares spent only a moment in shock as he continued to sail upwards through the air... and then he grinned and steadied the recoilless grenade launcher as he pulled the trigger twice, sending two more high explosive rounds shooting down with only a second's interval between them.

The first one smashed into the breast of the stunned wyvern, blowing a crater in its body as it roared in pain, as the second round struck the wounded, flailing white dragon in the throat and blew most of its head away in a splatter of blood. And Antares flipped his body around with a grimace as, despite the loss of its head, the second wyvern hauled itself up to its talons, flapping its wings wildly as it staggered back and forth, while the first gurgled and shifted uselessly over the ground.

Antares fell, wishing he could be more surprised, but he only gritted his teeth as he streamlined his body and let himself tilt into a sharp dive, focusing forwards on the second wyvern as its wings flapped weakly and it fought to slowly try and sit up. But Antares dropped like a stone, then half-flipped and landed with three hooves shoving violently down into its crunched in chest, sending up a splatter of blood as the stallion felt bones shattering and organs crush beneath his hooves.

The white wyvern gargled and whimpered, then fell back in a dead sprawl. Antares smiled grimly at this, then leapt off the body of the beast and took aim at the other wyvern as it continued to stumble back and forth across the road, the stallion muttering: "Sorry."

He fired a round as it turned, and it smashed into one stumpy leg, knocking the creature flat with a gurgle from its stump of throat before Antares quickly ran forwards, lowering his head as he gritted his teeth before leaping over the fallen dragon and twisting himself agilely in midair so he could bury his horn through the wyvern's scaled back.

It gargled, and then Antares unleashed a raw blast of force and purification that liquefied most of its heart, the dragon flinching and shivering before it fell still. Antares grimaced a bit as he yanked his horn free, then he shook his head briskly and muttered: "Great. These aren't suspicious deaths at all. Where the hell do I hide a corpse that's eight times my size?"

"You don't." said a voice shortly, and Antares grinned weakly before he slowly turned around in a circle to see Celestia was standing at the edge of the cornfield, her eyes cold and narrowed before she flicked her horn firmly, and golden flames burst into life over both corpses, the stallion wincing and staggering hurriedly offto the side. "Hopefully that will help conceal the damages you've left, but you've just compromised our entire operation here, Antares Mīrus. I hope you're happy."

"Look, I ran into a patrol, I killed them, that's that. The Light will investigate and raise security in the area, but we can wait them out as long as we don't go kicking the dragon any further." Antares reasoned quietly, raising a hoof and shaking his head quickly. "Look, let's concentrate on getting out of here, okay? You can scold me on the way."

Celestia nodded after a moment, looking with unhidden contempt at the grenade launcher in Antares' hoof, and the stallion sighed tiredly as he shifted this to place it on his back, muttering: "You can lecture me about this, too. And yes, yes, about respecting you. Although, Celestia, before you do, let me just piss you off a little more by pointing out you want me to respect you because you're bigger and stronger and a lot more brutal than me, not because you're smarter, supposed to be wiser, and, you know, a billion years old."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the ivory mare said quietly: "Well, welcome to the real world, Antares Mīrus. You can talk about beliefs, and morals, and quibble over what's academically wrong and right, but you can't talk down the Light and you can't just make it go away. You have to deal with this, with the reality we live in: we all do. Now move."

Antares shifted uneasily, and then he nodded awkwardly before striding quickly towards her, past the burning corpses of the dragons. Celestia turned and calmly began to push her way through the cornfield, and Antares followed, remaining silent, waiting for the inevitable...

And just as he expected, it came, Celestia saying coldly: "If the Light finds us, it's on your head. If the Light interfere with any of our operations, it's your fault. When the Light inevitably increase security in this area, then you are going to deal with it, Antares, not us. Killing a pair of wyverns out in the open was stupid and irrational. Using that toy on your back was stupid and careless. Being caught at all by a patrol is ridiculous. I expect better."

"They hunt by smelling out brainwaves, Celestia. You and I both know they're like giant radar dishes: an intelligent being out wandering around alone, worse, an immortal like me, it was just bad luck that one happened to be flying over at the time. Besides, you know that wyverns are servants of the Light and the Angelic Knights use them, but the Pious have been releasing them and letting them breed. The problem is that, 'wild' or not ,they're still born into servitude to the Light. They still have that psychic link and they only hunt things that aren't Light-connected." Antares replied moodily, shaking his head shortly. "It was bad luck."

"It was bad luck. That's a coward's and a child's excuse." Celestia replied with equal distaste, and then she shook her head slowly in contempt. "You still have a responsibility-"

"To fix my mistakes. Whether it was because of something I did or just the way the blocks fell, it's mine to fix. I understand and recognize that." Antares muttered, shaking his head briefly before he sighed a little, dropping his head forwards. "But it's a vicious circle, Celestia, and I know you recognize that. If they set up an encampment, and I destroy it, they'll build a base. If I destroy a base, they'll build a keep. If I destroy their keep, they'll build a castle. It goes on and on... and that's not even getting into what the Light-"

"You know what you have to do. That's all." Celestia said shortly, and Antares looked up silently before shaking his head slowly and dropping his gaze, realizing it was useless. He had just been trying to convince himself that Celestia was speaking out of anger, hadn't taken into account the full sentence she was dropping on his head... but apparently she meant every last word. And he did know how this was going to end. What he had to do.

They walked on in silence through the cornfield, and skirted the farmhouse on the other side before they reached a narrow road that forked, one lane going high, the other sloping down into the valley where the rebel base was located. Celestia took the low road, but Antares kept going straight, walking out into the open and following the curve towards the village in the distance, closing his eyes and wishing silently that there was another way.

* * *

Innocence was sitting with Aphrodisia and Prestige Luster in one of the bunk rooms, chatting with them on and off and playing with her star necklace. She didn't know if they were good friends or not, but... they were both ponies she felt that she could trust, and she enjoyed the company of.

Aphrodisia had her scythe buried in the ground behind her, leaning comfortably back into the weapon as she sipped ceramic cups of various alcohols she had gotten her claws on. Prestige, meanwhile, was dressed in her golden Valkyrie armor and had Antares' shield on her back, along with a short golden sword. Their skirmishes against the Light were beginning to make her proficient with both, but it was her magic that had grown truly devastating, even Innocence impressed by the fact that she could manipulate the elements so smoothly.

Echo Base was filled with activity: it was a large series of subground caverns, with tunnels that connected to the cellars of several abandoned homes that had burned down years ago. The whole rebel force was here... well, except for Antares and a few scouts, and Hecate and her Clockwork Ponies.

Even demons were able to stay here, as long as they wore collars that shielded their presence from psychic detection or stayed in the area of the base specifically designed to accommodate the supernatural, with shielded walls and insulation that prevented detection by most forms of magic.

Of course, there were also demons like Hevatica, who exuded so little demonic energy they were essentially able to pass undetected unless psychics were very specifically trying to find their precise energy signatures, and there were demons like Aphrodisia: Aphrodisia, whom as Innocence had finally triumphantly confirmed, had been trained as an assassin in Helheim and was able to completely cloak her presence as she pleased.

Innocence had... a strange kind of respect for Aphrodisia. They were cousins, and they were good friends, and Aphrodisia had her own inner demons to fight and tame... no pun intended. She was a Dominia, and constantly dealt with a need to both control and be controlled, desires for pleasure and violence and... not power, like Innocence longed for, but something more primal; Aphrodisia wanted a challenge, a fight, something she could tear apart... or that would tear her apart if she failed to rise to the occasion it gave.

And yet she was controlling that... more, she was channeling that, and she had that weird sense of honor and even virtue. Innocence smiled a little at the demon, hesitating as she studied her before she asked impulsively: "Why aren't you in Helheim right now?"

"Because Hel told me to pick a side. She said I could either work with Helheim and have zero contact with Mommy and Nova, or I could stay here and have zero contact with Helheim." Aphrodisia shrugged, picking up a cup and sipping from it before licking her lips slowly. "This stuff is really good. What is it again? Socky?"

"Saké." Prestige corrected with a smile, picking up a long-necked jar and pouring the demon another shot. "We got a whole bunch of bottles of it from the traders. Lots of cabbage, too."

"I hate cabbage. Cabbage is gross." Aphrodisia complained, then she looked at the little cup before shrugging and instead swiping the bottle from Prestige, drinking greedily from the neck as the Valkyrie rolled her eyes with a tired sigh.

Innocence was still looking curiously at Aphrodisia, however, and after a moment she shifted before asking finally: "Why would Hel give you that choice?"

"Because... I don't know. Hel is weird. All I know is that if I do go down to Helheim, I won't be able to come back until Hel says I can. Right now it's more important that I be here than anything else." Aphrodisia nodded firmly a few times, and then she looked up with a warm smile as Pinkamena shoved her way past a few other groups of people sitting amidst the mess of cots and sleeping bags. "Hi Mommy! Want some socky?"

"Hi kid. And not right now." The older pink mare grimaced a little, her sharp blue eyes turning towards Innocence as she said quietly: "Listen, kiddo. Princess Sunshine just got back here, but I got no idea where Antares is. But she said she saw him."

"He's not back yet?" Innocence looked up uneasily, failing to hide the sharper note of worry in her voice as Prestige frowned, immediately on her own hooves. Aphrodisia also shifted worriedly, slowly putting down the bottle as the scaled unicorn asked hesitantly: "Where's Celestia? Maybe I should go and talk to her..."

"I don't know, Sin. I don't know if anyone should, especially while she's gone and locked herself up in her study." Pinkamena shook her head slowly, then she turned her eyes towards Apps, gesturing to her. "Kid, let's go take a look for Antares ourselves. Poking Princess Sunshine right now is like poking an Ursa Major after you've made fireworks out of its kid."

"I'll go with you, Innocence, if you want to talk to her. I want to know what's happened to Antares." Prestige said quietly, and Innocence gave a small smile before nodding to the Valkyrie. Pinkamena scowled at them with distaste that didn't completely cloak her unease, but Prestige shook her head and said softly: "She hasn't lost her mind, Pinkamena. She won't hurt us."

The demon laughed sourly at this, then she looked down and muttered: "That's exactly what scares me, kids. She hasn't lost her mind. So I wouldn't be so sure about the second part of that sentence, if I were you."

Prestige and Innocence traded uneasy looks, and then Pinkamena shook her head slowly before simply gesturing moodily to Aphrodisia: a moment later, both demons vanished in puffs of smoke, shooting through the room as Aphrodisia's scythe trembled before sparking out of existence as well.

The two mares shifted uneasily... then traded another awkward look before Prestige forced a smile, saying quietly: "Celestia was very tough on us when we were... children, really. But she helped us get our acts together in the first place... was part of my inspiration to become a Valkyrie in the first place. It'll be alright, Innocence."

Innocence wasn't entirely sure it would be, though... a worry that grew worse as they made their way towards Celestia's study. She had an office in every rebel base, always carefully kept and often doubling as a war room. Everything was always neat, and codified, and encrypted by runes and magic...

But as the two mares approached, they noted not only the way other people were avoiding the room as much as possible, there were papers scattered here and there, left crumpled and torn. Even if there was nothing important on them, normally they'd quickly be swept up: even the least important piece of paper could give the Light some clues to their locations or where they were moving next, or where they had come from... and the latter could sometimes have much worse consequences than the former.

The door to the study was ajar, and Prestige and Innocence halted in front of this, shifting uneasily for a few moments before the ivory mare's voice came icily: "Come inside, or stay outside. I don't care which you choose, but make it quick. I don't have time to deal with your demands today, Innocence."

Innocence shivered a little, and then she shook her head quickly before stepping forwards and pushing the door open, taking a breath... and then simply staring in disbelief at the disarray the office was in. Papers were everywhere, boxes had simply been flung aside and turned over, and Celestia was carving runes that Innocence recognized all too well into the shelving and over her own desk with the tips of her swords... "Are... are those immolation runes?"

"We're going to have to abandon the base sooner than anticipated. Antares Mīrus killed a patrol of wyverns outside the corn field, only twenty minutes away from our base." Celestia said coldly, looking over her shoulder with her single glaring eye. "He's currently creating a false trail, but we have no choice except but to act quickly. Over the next few days this entire facility will be rigged to self-destruct, and in no more than a week, we will be abandoning it. All plans are on hold until we move on to Gamma Base."

"What?" Prestige looked up in shock, then she shook her head, spluttering: "But... that means... you're having Antares take all the blame for his actions?"

Celestia smiled icily at this wording, turning around and looking from one pony to the other with distaste as reality around her seemed to distort. "It's a novel concept, isn't it, girls? I'm making him take responsibility for his own actions. He didn't just kill the wyverns in a public area, likely while being watched by the Light. He killed the wyverns with an explosive projectile weapon of Hecate's. The Light is going to recognize this is our technology and will try to hunt us down, even if I've bought us a few hours by burning the bodies."

"No, let's... calm down. The... Antares getting himself seen somewhere by the Light... that's not going to do anything but help lead the Light here! Or put him in extreme danger!" Prestige shouted, shaking her head vehemently. "Look, let's be calm and try to wait-"

"Wait for them to come and pour fuel into this cavern to burn us alive, or wait for them to gather an army to subdue us so they can convert us one-by-one to the Light's cause?" Celestia asked sharply, shaking her head slowly. "We have to act now, before the Light can move its forces in against us. That patrol was no coincidence."

"You don't know that... you _can't_ know what's going to happen. This is stupid, you're-" And then Prestige and Innocence both stared in shock and shrank back as Celestia's three swords yanked themselves away from the shelves and desk, pointing threateningly towards the two ponies.

"I am the only person here thinking straight any longer. I am the only person here who truly appreciates the cost of this war! I am Freya, Queen of the Valkyries, and I know what is best for all of us!" Celestia snapped, her eye blazing, her braided mane shivering. "And you are soldiers under my command, who will do as you are told, is that understood?"

Prestige trembled, raising her head... and then she simply swallowed thickly and lowered her head as Innocence stared across at Celestia. Then the scaled unicorn gritted her teeth, lowering her head slowly before she whispered: "I'll never forgive you if something happens to Antares."

"I don't need your forgiveness. I don't care about you, Innocence. You're a weapon and a traitor, nothing more." Celestia said contemptibly, her swords twisting around to sheath themselves over her body, and the scaled unicorn swallowed thickly before Celestia turned slowly away, looking over the runes carved along the shelves as she said quietly: "Get out of my sight. Both of you. Antares chose his path: you should both choose your own as well."

Innocence trembled a little as she turned around, then cursed and strode hurriedly off. Prestige followed after her, and then the Valkyrie sighed and slumped a little, falling behind as Innocence broke into a run and shot off through the earthen corridors.

Prestige's eyes flicked up and back over her shoulder for a moment, staring weakly at the Celestia she didn't even know anymore... and what could she do? Tell Terra? Break the rebels into two factions, when they were already being torn apart as just one?

The Valkyrie looked back forwards, stopping in the hall and hanging her head... before her eyes widened slightly, and she felt some faint spark of hope as she felt Celestia's presence drawing close. Maybe this was like before, that had just been Celestia lashing out in frustration and anger, and-

Celestia shoved her aside and into a wall, Prestige hitting it hard with a grunt of pain and then sliding down it, barely catching herself as she stared in disbelief at Celestia... no, at Freya. Furious, hateful, angry Freya, who stormed a little further down the hall before she hammered at a door and shouted through the frame: "Council meeting! Now, Pipsqueak!"

"Ma'am, coming ma'am!" squeaked a terrified voice from the other side, and Celestia glowered at the door for a moment longer before her eye narrowed and looked back at Prestige, glaring at her, challenging her, questioning her.

It took every ounce of courage and discipline she had not to look away, to make Prestige raise her head as she swallowed thickly, meeting Celestia... _Freya's... _burning gaze, before she whispered: "Please. This... this isn't what a Valkyrie is supposed to do."

"You have a lot to learn, Prestige Luster. This is precisely what a Valkyrie is supposed to do: defend the laws first set by the Aesir, at cost of everything else." Celestia said coldly, shaking her head slowly as she gritted her teeth. "The Light has cost me everything. It has taken most of my family, and most of my country, and completely destroyed my home and turned it into a mockery of what Heaven once was. I am going to stop the Light, no matter what. I am going to use every tool at my disposal to do so. And you can either help me, or get out of my way, or I will force you to stay out of my way, no matter who you are. Revenge is all I have left. Revenge is why I exist."

Her horn sparked, her braided mane trembling before Celestia closed her eye and took a slow, unsteady breath, a strange light radiating from beneath her eyepatch before she shook her head shortly. Prestige looked uneasily at Celestia, shifting worriedly before the ivory mare calmly turned back down the hall, striding slowly forwards as she said quietly: "Nothing matters except destroying the Light. When the Light is destroyed, and Equestria is free, you can go back to having morals and philosophizing and we can all say that torture and brute force and murder are bad things, to be used by barbarians. Until that time, Prestige, if we want to win this war... we will use every tool at our disposal. We will do whatever it takes to stop the Light. And anyone... _anyone _who assists the Light in any fashion, accidental, coincidental, or purposeful... is an enemy to me. Keep that in mind."

Celestia strode off down the hall, and Prestige trembled, shaking her head weakly. But the ivory mare never looked back: she only continued to walk forwards, a pale horse of death, striding onwards as darkness spread through her strained, overstressed mind, making her remember all the glories and vengeances she'd dealt as Freya... and forget how high the cost of revenge could run.


	75. The Weight Of Our Sins

Chapter Seventy: The Weight of Our Sins

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares smiled a little as Innocence tended silently to his wounds, the two sitting alone together in an empty corridor of Echo Base in the middle of the night, the stallion's gear laying in a discarded pile nearby. It had been three days, and every single day, Antares had been outside, drawing attention away from their base camp before sneaking his way back here. So far, it seemed to be working: the Light's military was combing the area about five kilometers away, trying to investigate the tens – if not hundreds – of limestone caverns that ran along the seashore. Even with the Light's enormous resources, it would take them weeks to scour the caverns... and by then, they'd be long gone.

"So today, I fought... thirteen wyverns, twenty Pious, twenty... two? Yeah. Twenty-two conscripts, mostly Pegasi... and two Nephilim. Nephilim, seriously. They must be really pissed off at me, but... I guess I do keep beating the crap out of them."

Innocence sighed quietly, silently rubbing salve along a bruise as she murmured: "Prestige is really pissed off at you, still... this... Antares, even I think this is stupid. And it's more dangerous for you to keep running back and forth between there and here than just to... wait it out now. They think you're in the caves, just leave it be."

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'll just ask Celestia if I can stay home tomorrow. You know, like when I was a foal and wanted to stay home from school, that always worked out great." Antares said moodily, and then he grimaced when Innocence shoved a wad of cotton into one bloody nostril.

"You never went to school." Innocence stopped, then softened a little, silently reaching down to sweep up a bit more salve on her claws, rubbing it gently over another large cut on his bare shoulder. "Antares, don't... kill yourself. Please. I... I need you."

Antares blinked in surprise, looking up, and Innocence gave a faint smile even as she looked away, silently squeezing into his shoulder and smearing salve over his hide as she said quietly: "You're the only family I really have left. You, Aunt Pinkamena, Aphrodisia... and Prestige, I guess. Celestia's... Celestia's losing her mind, Antares. And our parents are gone. And I only... I only just got my big brother back a few weeks ago."

The glossy-black unicorn looked down silently, and then he reached up and gently touched her claw, saying softly: "I'm not going to abandon you, Sin. I'm not going to go out and get myself killed... but I do have to be out there. Celestia... Celestia isn't seeing the big picture right now, and yes. I know that going back and forth so much... it's putting us all in danger. But at least while I'm out there, I can fight against the Light, and Shelly gives me a lot of mobile power. And while I'm out there, the Light is distracted... I don't think Celestia understands that she's putting us all in danger herself. Our gatherers are working overtime and people are getting sloppy in their hurry to get supplies packed up and hidden outside of the base so we'll be able to just pick up and leave... we're going to be noticed. Unless I'm out there, fighting the Light. Pretending I'm a one-stallion army."

He stopped, then grinned over at Innocence, shrugging and adding easily: "And it's pretty sexy too, right? I mean, Prestige thinks so, right?"

"Yeah, Tarry, sure. You're dead sexy. Just... please don't end up putting too much emphasis on the 'dead' part." Innocence said quietly, and Antares smiled a little before he nodded briefly, the two looking at one-another for a few moments before the mare sighed and drew back, flicking her claw absently as her horn glowed and the salve on it dissolved into steam. "I wish we had more than just cleansing spells sometimes. I wish..."

She stopped, then looked down and muttered: "Well, wishing is all kind of useless right now. Antares, but... what do we do? I don't trust Celestia anymore. She's just... anger and hatred. She's... she's treating you like you did this on purpose."

Antares looked down quietly, then he sighed a little, body flexing against the bandages wrapping across his scarred form, his eyes roving upwards before he said softly: "She's not Celestia right now, Sin, that's why. She's Freya."

"Yes, it's very sad, but it seems that the Red Queen is getting back up to some of her old tricks... off with her head, and all that." remarked a voice gently, and Innocence and Antares both looked up in dumb surprise to see Theophilius Carter seated calmly crosslegged nearby, sipping easily at a teacup as he gave them a kind smile. "Dear Alice is sleeping, with the little boy. Poor boy, he is... oh, they make me feel such a strange stirring inside me, my friends, and I don't entirely know why... but perhaps you two understand. You're the Lion and the Unicorn, after all, although I must say it's very nice not to see you fighting all about the town."

"We're both unicorns." Antares said dryly after a moment, before he paused and added: "Well, we're both unicorns but I'm clearly the Lion. Lions are badass."

"But trim his whiskers and shave his mane, and what are you left with? A great big tabby-cat, and such a laughingstock that the hyenas will all have fits! Not that they don't already, mind you." The Mad Hatter looked thoughtful at this, swirling his tea easily before he smiled suddenly and asked kindly: "Lion, do you remember, a long time ago, when you were not even a scrap of an idea... do you remember the last time the Red Queen became convinced that chopping necks was a good way to get all the bad eggheads out of her kingdom?"

"Uh. No. Seeing as if I wasn't born yet, I can't remember something." Antares said mildly, and then he winced when the Mad Hatter shoved a finger against his nose, looking at him very seriously.

This was undercut slightly by the fact that Theophilius giggled a little, then suddenly cleared his throat and sat back, tossing teacup and saucer aside as he said pointedly: "You can remember perfectly well if you're aware of what's happened, my dear friend. But I will remind you, then: the Red Queen wanted to clean up her kingdom, ironically in a way that the Light seems to desire to. But she was stopped, by a force of darkness that fought her on her own terms, and defeated her under her own sun."

Antares and Innocence traded looks, half-understanding: they both were aware that long ago now, Celestia and Luna had fought and nearly killed each other, before Luna had struck down Celestia and... freed her. Somehow. From something... "And you're... what are you getting at?"

"Well, that's funny, isn't it? Defeated by her own hubris, really: had she been fighting intelligently – excuse the oxymoron – then she would certainly never have lost so spectacularly. But she was wearing quite a heavy crown, and it was putting all those poisons in her head..." Theophilius shrugged easily, reaching up and tapping his own hat slowly. "But I find it funny, that's all, that the Dragon would put all that time and effort into poisoning her so subtly... and then screw it up so spectacularly. But that's the thing about certain magical items: sometimes you don't _see _the effect they might have on a person until _too late_."

Antares and Innocence both frowned, and then the glossy-black unicorn leaned forwards, asking sharply: "Her eye? Hel has something to do with this?"

"What? Oh no no no, you misunderstand! The White Queen would never do something like this, not even to the Red Queen... they're very much like sisters, you know." The Mad Hatter nodded almost violently several times, smiling widely. "But some sisters are allergic to onions."

Antares blinked at this, staring at the Mad Hatter before Theophilius suddenly looked up and said disbelievingly: "Oh my. Well, this is not at all a good sign. Excuse me, friends, I have to quickly run away... and if you're intelligent at all in the slightest, Lion and Unicorn, you'll both recognize that it may be a much better choice to put on your dancing shoes and hop, skip, and trot away from here yourselves instead of making a ruckus."

The two ponies stared at him in confusion... and then Antares' eyes widened as there was a loud bang that came from somewhere above, a bit of sand rumbling down from the ceiling as Theophilius winced and seized his hat, then yanked it down and vanished in a puff of green smoke. Antares cursed, up on his hooves only a moment later and shouting: "Sound the alarm! Everyone, we're under attack!"

Yelling began to rise, and bells rang throughout the entire base, left to clang themselves into silence: but it was more than enough of an alarm to spread rapidly through the base and warn everyone of what was going on, as Antares and Innocence both staggered up to their claws and looked down the corridor as more dust hailed down from the ceiling. "We have to seal the entrance!"

Innocence nodded sharply, and then she grimaced as Antares swept up the grenade launcher and his satchel bag, tossing them on even as he almost stumbled over his broken armor. Then he took off like a shot, bag bouncing loosely against his side and gun barely secured to his back by a strip of magic energy, the mare shouting: "I can do it, you should-"

"Yeah, shut up, Sin." Antares called back mildly, leading the way quickly down the corridor and leaping into the entrance chamber, both ponies wincing as something smashed into the sealed armored gates at the same time, knocking the rebels trying to hold it closed sprawling backwards before they scrambled up to try and shove against it again. "Hey, get away from the gate! That is _not _a good idea!"

The rebels all looked up as Antares slung off his sidepack and popped the drum of his grenade launcher open, saying quickly: "Sin, buy me time."

"Already on it." Innocence muttered, her horn thrumming with energy before she flicked it sharply, and just as the door was smashed into from the other side, massive pillars of rock shot up over it and tore out of the earth at an angle, bracing the newly-formed barrier as the rebels stumbled hurriedly backwards. And then Innocence smiled, her horn continuing to glow as black mire splashed up around the pillars, transforming rapidly into solid, dark crystal.

"Alright, that. Could work." Antares said after a moment, whistling a little before he looked at the staring rebels, saying quickly as he finished loading the grenade launcher and slammed it back shut: "Guys, get moving! Clear the base, you have to evacuate, we'll hold them off as long as we can!"

The rebels saluted sharply, then turned and staggered around in a circle, hurriedly bolting down the corridors as Antares and Innocence both set themselves, the stallion saying wryly: "I'm half-tempted to tell you to run away, too, Innocence, but the last thing I need is for you to throw another temper tantrum on me."

"Shut up, Tarry. And don't do anything stupid." Innocence replied in a mutter, as the door rattled loudly and pieces of stone and loose, frozen debris tumbled down from the barrier, as something smashed again and again into the other side.

"Can't promise that." Antares said almost amiably, and then he grimaced a bit as cracks started to spread through the ice, dust hailing down from the earthen ceiling as Innocence shivered, all too aware of the fact they were trapped in this dirty burrow and there was nothing but sand and earth and rock around them. That if the Light managed to find and block off all the other entrances, they would end up imprisoned in their own home... "Focus, Sin."

Innocence nodded sharply, breathing slowly, horn glowing and claws flexing as she readied herself... and then both she and Antares were knocked stumbling backwards as part of the ceiling exploded, rocks and dirt hailing down all around them.

The scaled unicorn forced herself to look up with a curse, wincing through the sand cloud obscuring her senses before she thought she caught sight of some kind of massive drill... but in front of her eyes, it seemed to unfurl into a single long, thin strip that quickly yanked itself up and out through the breach it had created.

But before she could even think about what the hell had just happened, several large, snarling Hounds of Heaven leapt down through the hole in the ceiling, the supernatural hunting dogs barking loudly. And Innocence cursed as her eyes glowed, looking sharply back and forth as Antares' own sharp irises roved over the three, quickly realizing those Hounds weren't the real threat: it was the invisible ones he could hear padding over the ground, cutting ripples in the swirling dust around them, that were the actual danger.

A Hound of Heaven seemed to appear out of thin air in mid-lunge at his side, and a moment before it could contact, Antares slammed the butt of his grenade launcher into its features, knocking it limply out of the air with a shattered muzzle.

Another Hound appeared lunging at Innocence's throat, but she caught it with telekinesis and a cold grin, rearing back as she snapped horn viciously forwards and launched the canine into the three Hounds still in front of them. The whole group was knocked sprawling before Innocence snapped her horn cruelly upwards, and a massive blast of mire exploded out of the earth, slamming all four into the barrier she had formed as the black muck cemented around the, leaving them helplessly dangling from the rocky blockade.

Antares caught the Hound of Heaven beside him before it could scurry away, holding it by the ruff with his free hoof. It snarled and lunged up at him immediately, and the stallion half-turned gracefully and slung it headfirst into the ground, leaving it standing almost comically on its face. Then Innocence rolled her eyes and snapped her horn firmly outwards, the Hound of Heaven shooting through the air-

And it was slashed in half by a gleaming blade, the creature giving a weak whimper before hindquarters hit one side of the room and headquarters landed on the other. Antares and Innocence both immediately looked sharply forwards, setting themselves as the strange weapon furled quickly backwards and slipped beneath the cloak of the creature now standing in front of them, looking at them meditatively from beneath its golden snake-helm.

It was a death entity: that feeling they both got, it was so much like the aura that Kismet exuded... and yet at the same time, it was the complete opposite, cruel and perverted and uncaring. There was no serenity in it, only emptiness and condescension: something too arrogant to be malicious, too cruel to be anything but intentional.

"Interesting souls. Valuable ones." the death entity said softly, and then he held up a hand, and a reaper appeared in midair next to him... except this was no normal reaper. Its golden mask was cracked and inset with gemstones, a scroll clutched loosely in its skeletal claws as it floated next to its tall, thin master. "Identify them."

"You could just ask." Antares said brazenly, stepping forwards and leveling the grenade launcher at the death entity. "I am Antares Mīrus, and this is Innocence. Now that we've politely introduced ourselves... who the hell are you?"

"I am Lord Minos. My duty is to judge the living, and assist them in finding their proper place in death." the death entity replied in his soft, cold voice, and then he reached up and gestured at his reaper servant.

The reaper unfurled the scroll and looked down at it, seeming to read off something before nodding and looking over at the Great Reaper, who nodded calmly after a moment in silent response. The reaper quickly closed the scroll after this and bowed deeply, then vanished, leaving the three alone, the only sound coming from something smashing violently against the other side of the barrier.

And then Antares' eyes widened as Minos simply vanished, before his instincts screamed at him: without hesitating, he dropped low, head lowering as Minos appeared beside him with his cloak already sharply slicing through the air, the smoking fabric just passing over Antares' head before the stallion snapped his horn upwards and blasted Minos into the wall.

The death entity hit the packed earth with a thud, catching himself as his cloak flew open for a moment, revealing a terribly-thin body with long, skeletal limbs, his legs ending only in ethereal black flame and his arms and hands nothing but polished bone. And all around his body and arms writhed scrolls, making hissing noises as they scraped together and moved in a way that was terribly serpentine before he vanished again.

But Antares only set himself as Innocence rose her head, the two watching as Minos appeared once more in front of the barrier, shaking his head slowly. His cloak fluttered around him, but again hid his skeletal frame from view as he said softly: "How frustrating."

He shifted and straightened, his golden snake mask gleaming before he glanced calmly over his shoulder as the barrier cracked further. And then both Antares and Innocence's eyes widened as Minos tilted his head ever-so-slightly towards them, one skeletal claw pushing out of his cloak-

Antares rose his grenade launcher and fired a round straight at Minos, who became translucent and ghostly, the round passing through his body even as he waved his skeletal claw forwards. And behind him, the entire barrier simply exploded, chunks of ice and stone flying in all directions... although it also met Antares' grenade, which exploded with such a tremendous bang that it made the entire room quake, Innocence wincing and lashing her horn out to shield them almost too late as they were pelted by chunks of shrapnel and stone and Hound gore.

Minos vanished as Pious dressed in white armor flooded into the room, accompanied by conscripts: ponies blinded by the Light, shoved into white armor, and forced to fight in the Light's army. Not that they were without zeal: they all but flung themselves into battle, shouting at Antares and Innocence, but they were sloppy and untrained and thankfully got in the way of the Angelic Knights more than they helped.

Antares snarled, then shouted at Innocence when she stomped her hooves down and sent several massive spikes of corruption tearing up from the earth to rip apart both conscripts and Pious; Innocence, however, only snapped her horn out, sending a massive blast of force through the room to stumble the Pious and knock conscripts flying, shouting angrily: "We don't have a choice, Antares! It's them or us!"

"We need to-" Antares was cut off as Minos appeared beside Innocence, and for a moment, time froze for the stallion. He felt the grenade launcher in his hooves, the thrum of magic through his horn, muscle in mid-flex but now as unmoving as everything else... but in that moment, he could see perfectly. And not just see, but _see_, in the special way that only his eyes could.

Minos was going to lunge at Innocence, and she wasn't going to be able to stop him; he would either rip out her spirit or break her neck, and her magic would drop all at once, letting the Light-blinded conscripts pile on to Antares. The Pious were moving forwards, but their armor was heavy and bulky and they had lost all their momentum from Innocence's pulse. But once the conscripts were on top of Antares, they would be able to get to him almost at their leisure.

Numbers beat strength. But Antares didn't just have strength, he had a gift, to understand the world around him. And he could see the answer, the way out... if not for him, then at least for Innocence.

The stallion moved like a whirlwind: his horn snapped towards Minos and blasted the death entity off his sister even as he lunged towards her, even as, in the same moment, his grenade launcher rose high and he fired a single round into the rim of the hole in the ceiling.

Chunks of rock and an avalanche of dirt poured down from the roof, smashing into the soldiers that had flooded the underground burrow and knocking them sprawling with yells and shouts as Antares seized Innocence and pointed his grenade launcher at the death entity even as the Great Reaper skidded backwards into the wall. And Minos didn't have enough time to react before Antares pulled the trigger and shot an explosive round directly into his stomach, the death entity snarling in frustration and pain as Antares and Innocence were both flung backwards by the explosion.

They crashed down by the door, and the stallion looked up with a snarl before he dragged Innocence up to her claws... and before she knew what was happening, he half-flung her hard through the doorway, sending her rolling down the short corridor beyond before the stallion turned around and said calmly, shouldering the grenade launcher and raising his bloody features proudly: "You want her, then you're going to have to go through me."

There was a flicker, and then Minos appeared in front of the stallion, looking down at him contempt beneath his cracked golden mask as he hissed softly: "And why do you think that will be a problem for us, boy?"

Antares shrugged, looking slowly back and forth over the dozen or so conscripts and the hoof full of Pious, before his eyes roved upwards to the wide, dirt-bleeding hole in the ceiling, Hounds of Heaven snarling furiously out of this... and then the glossy black unicorn finally looked over his shoulder at his little sister, smiling at her and saying quietly: "Because I'm stupid."

Antares pulled the trigger of the grenade launcher resting against his shoulder, and a single round shot out of the gun, hammering into the top of the archway and exploding in a tremendous blast that sent an avalanche of dirt and stone pouring down, blocking the way forwards. The stallion was knocked in a sprawl by the blast as his back and hindquarters were both seared, knocked senseless from the explosion... but after only a few moments, his head was seized and he was yanked off his hooves, hauled into the air by his scalp as his gun fell free, clattering against the packed earth.

"I suppose this is what mortals call... nobility." Minos said softly, and Antares slowly opened one eye, the other swollen shut. He managed a grin after a moment all the same, however, and the death entity studied him for a few seconds before saying with gentle, patronizing contempt: "It is not a strength. It is a failing, boy."

Antares chuckled quietly, then he spat out a bit of blood: he couldn't quite make it splatter over Minos' mask, but he managed to get a bit on the death entity's robes as he rasped: "Well, just being death doesn't make you cool."

"I am not simply death, Antares Mīrus. I am a Judge of Death. It is my duty... my calling... to place souls in their proper places. The Light assists me in serving this purpose." Minos almost tenderly stroked over Antares' face with one bony thumb, then he gently pushed the bony digit into the stallion's eye, slowly grinding down and making Antares gasp and twitch, then snarl even as bloody tears began to leak from beneath his spasming eyelid. "Oh. More resilient than I expected. Perhaps you deserve a place in my collection after all..."

Antares shivered a little, and then he looked up in surprise as a Pious approached in its white armor, saying from beneath the egg-shaped helm: "Do not take this one, Death. The Cardinal has requested that the black warrior be sent to Doctor Greller. For... redemption."

"A pity." Minos said after a moment, and then he finally removed his thumb, tilting the stallion back and forth before flinging the unicorn to the ground and withdrawing his limb beneath his heavy cloak. "Take his toy as well. I am sure Greller will find a use for it."

The Pious crossed an arm over its body as it bowed respectfully to the death entity, and then it reached down to carefully sweep up both Antares and his grenade launcher. The stallion shivered a bit in the grip of the Pious' hand as it studied the weapon calmly in the other, then said softly: "Yes. You will be greatly rewarded for this, Minos. You have served the Light very well."

Minos only gazed after the creature with his empty, soulless socket-eyes, watching the Pious turn away and two more fall in to escort the angel that had taken Antares hostage out, and then the Judge of Death said quietly: "I serve my own interests, Light-bringer. You should remember that lesson: it has much bearing on your own orthodoxy."

Then Minos looked calmly towards the collapsed archway, and the death entity studied this mild inconvenience for a moment before he said softly: "Quantity matters now, not quality. We'll kill more rebels if we find where they are escaping from instead of combing their base. Serve the Light."

"For the Light!" echoed the conscripts and the Pious, and almost as one, they all turned to hurry back outside, as Minos simply vanished into the ether, no longer interested in playing games with these little mortals when it seemed like the Cardinal had claimed all the best souls for himself.

* * *

Innocence rushed and stumbled through the base, gasping and trembling as she felt the tremors rocking the earthen walls. She knew there wasn't much time to get out before the base simply collapsed: not just because of the wyverns and dig teams above tearing up the field and trying to burrow into their home, but because Celestia had apparently already activated the immolation charms set up around the facility. Once they all heated up to a certain degree, they would start exploding, one after the other, creating a conflagration that would burn the very earth and turn the world around them to ash and cinder.

She looked back, for the hundredth time... and yet she knew that Antares wasn't coming. She knew that Antares was... he was gone. He had... he had done something stupid she would never, ever forgive him for, and never, ever be able to thank him for, either.

She stumbled around a corner, and then gritted her teeth and looked up as she corpses laying throughout the hall ahead: rebels and monsters alike, with a whimpering Hound the only creature still alive, pinned against a wall by a spear. Innocence bared her fangs as she walked over to this and shoved her claw against its head, and the Hound writhed, then screamed as she pumped her black poisons into it, making it suffer, hurting it for the sake of hurting it as she hissed down into its face: "I'm going to get even, with all of you, for what you've done. I want you to understand that."

Then she yanked her claw back, and slashed the Hound's face open before shoving away from it, glancing into what had once been a bunk room... now was a mess of sheets and blood and dead bodies, a hole torn in the ceiling that Innocence stared up at before she closed her eyes and leapt up into the air. A dark aura surrounded her, and a moment later, she shot high into the sky, not caring who saw her: but by now, she was sure the rebel forces were spreading out to go to ground, and the Light were likely just as spread out, trying to hunt them down.

Innocence heard the roars of wyverns, though, and she opened her eyes to see three, each with their own armored Pious rider, were shooting towards her. The riders all had longspears, already aiming to pierce her, and Innocence looked at them with contempt before fearlessly turning her attention away, taking a moment to study the ground below as she sailed lazily backwards while the cold air whipped around her darkly-glowing form.

What she saw was awful: she had expected to see plenty of the Light's forces. But there was an entire army gathered in the field, and even if she could no longer sense the presence of that bastard death entity, she could still see Paladins and other units that served as field commanders for the Light's forces. And there were at least twenty wyverns, although most of them were already on the hunt... and the rest were coming right at her.

But there was a reason Sin was fearless: she looked coldly up as the wyverns shot in, even as the weapons leveled towards her, and the glow around her body faded out, letting her drop like a stone. She didn't twist into the air current or try to resist it, but instead simply let herself freefall, back-first, towards the ground, as the wyverns awkwardly veered all around each other in the airspace she had been a moment before, screaming and growling as one of the riders leaned over to look down at her.

And only some ten feet above the patchy field, as conscripts wildly flocked towards her, the aura surrounded Innocence's entire body again and sent her rocketing forwards, shooting like a black star over the heads of the Light before she twisted around, streamlining her frame and squeezing her forelegs against her sides.

Pegasi leapt up to try and fly after her, but not even the wyverns could move fast enough to stand a chance at pursuing the flying unicorn, as she stared out into the distance before veering suddenly to the side, letting her instincts guide her more than anything else as she whispered her brother's name.

But there was no sign of him among the army, and now there were bolts of magic and arrows being shot at her: some of these were actually hitting the pursuers behind her, but in their mania, their fervor, even the Pegasi barely seemed to notice unless they were knocked out of the sky. And Innocence was barely aware of being pursued or attacked, her mind wanting to blank out, and the mare struggling just to hold onto some lucidity, some consciousness...

She suddenly shot up into the sky, and looked up almost too late to see a wyvern diving towards her with its jaws wide: she reacted on instinct, lunging to the side and snarling as she slashed her blackly-burning horn out, catching it just in the side of its mouth and flaying apart its cheek, then shooting past and smashing through one wing as the wyvern howled in misery. It crumpled from the sky, and now the pursuers were finally halted by the comet of the white dragon falling through them and scattering them like bowling pins.

Innocence, meanwhile, vanished into the dark night sky, streaking across it and trembling as she hugged herself, looking once over her shoulder... but she could hear it now. The faint booming of the charges going off, and when she looked back, she could see the light of spreading, rising fire...

But it was becoming a memory in the distance already, as she sailed backwards into dark and heavy clouds, and the scaled unicorn trembled as she passed through the night... alone. Alone, completely alone, away from everyone else... and oh, sure, she knew the emergency protocols. They would all divide up, hide out for a week across Equestria, and then they would slowly gather in small factions at the different bases they had been assigned by Celestia, to await news of what was going on...

And Innocence didn't know... where she was supposed to go. Celestia had never assigned her a base to return to... hell, probably because the ivory mare had likely expected her to be the traitor. As it was, she would probably be blamed for this whole thing, or worse... Antares...

Innocence gritted her teeth as she flew along, then grimaced as she almost overbalanced before forcing herself to straighten, breathing slowly in and out to calm herself down as much as possible as she sank carefully down through the dark sky.

She looked over her shoulder, but already, the ruins of Echo Bade were nothing but a few flickering candles in the distance, half-hidden in a valley obscured by its own tall walls. She couldn't make out anything else, apart from a twisting of white here and there in the sky... but they were so small already...

She had flown faster than she'd ever had before, and Innocence looked down silently before wincing as she almost overbalanced in midair again. Flying for her felt like laying on a thin board, balanced precariously on a fast-flowing river: it was something that, when she started to think about it, made her feel like at any moment she could end up toppling off and falling into that endless ocean of the sky...

The scaled unicorn winced as she almost overbalanced again, then she took a slow breath as she concentrated on letting herself descend little-by-little. She wobbled a little on her slow fall downwards, gritting her sharp teeth as she flexed uneasily before muttering: "Come on, come on... just..."

She flinched a little as she looked down, realizing she was passing over a wasteland speckled with sharp rocks and deep cracks and trenches: not the best place for a landing. She gritted her teeth, wanting to press on and take her chances elsewhere... and instead, as she wavered back and forth, she felt the magic suddenly peeling away from her body, and the mare's eyes widened before she dropped straight towards the rocky earth below.

Innocence winced and covered her face as her horn sparked, then flashed brightly... and left her levitating only a few inches above the rocky earth, catching her at the last moment as she hesitantly opened one eye before dropping out of the air and landing in a sprawl. She groaned moodily, but slowly picked herself up and shook herself out, glowering back and forth before she mumbled: "Just fantastic. Really. I... I better get going."

The mare looked up and shook her head briefly, and then she sighed softly before closing her eyes and slowly picking herself up. There was silence for a few moments as she looked up uneasily at the sky above, at the clouds rolling across the night sky, masking the moon and the stars, before she shook her head slowly and turned her back on the barely-visible encampment.

She plodded slowly onwards, head bowed, her claws clicking quietly against the ground as her eyes roved back and forth silently. All she was sure of was that she had to put as much space as possible between herself and Echo Base right now... she had to get away from the Light, and then find the nearest rebel encampment and... start making her way back to Celestia.

Innocence shook her head briefly, kicking at the wastes, but only succeeding in making herself stumble over a large crack before she halted and looked uneasily down. Her claws squeezed and pressed slowly against the earth for a moment, and she realized that she could feel the wound in the ground, that it was radiating some kind of poisonous energy... one that her own body didn't like.

Furthermore, she realized that there were no wastes she knew of around this area... and then her eyes slowly roved downwards, and she trembled violently as she saw something ahead, sticking out of the dirt and rock. A stone, she desperately tried to convince herself, nothing more than a rounded stone... but even as she lied to herself, she knew what it was.

A skull. She saw the eye sockets, the grinning teeth, the bleached whiteness of it... and Innocence shuddered before she slowly strode over to the piece of bone, reaching down and nervously picking it up to stare disbelievingly over the skull. It was as brittle as old glass, feeling like it wanted to shatter apart in her claw, and the mare tilted it slowly back and forth before she lowered it as she gazed at the area around herself, understanding where she was standing... even if she didn't want to.

This wasteland... this had been the village closest to their encampment. The Light hadn't just purified or destroyed this village... the Light had burned every last inch of it, then salted the earth and bleached the remains. The Light had left a scar in the earth itself that would never heal... and Innocence had no idea what kind of magic could even cause this level of devastation.

Her grip on the skull loosened, and it fell to the ground, shattering against the stony earth. Innocence winced a little at this, looking down at the broken pieces of white spread out over the dead rock and ash, and then she shivered a bit as she felt the wounded pulse of the scarred earth. She breathed slowly in and out, then shook her head and whispered: "But they had... nothing to do with either side. This... this doesn't make sense. Antares was trying to protect them, protect us..."

Antares... he'd given his everything for everyone around him, selfless and generous and... and _good_. And what was his reward? He had likely been taken prisoner, or... killed, or... no. No, she didn't want to imagine anything else. It made her stomach clench just to think that Antares might be dead, let alone that he might have been...

No, he was too strong for that. The strong-willed could resist the Light's influence... or so she thought. It was just that these normal little ponies were so weak, but Antares was different from them. Antares was strong. Antares was her brother, her only family, and...

Innocence shook her head, then she looked down at the ground again, studying it uneasily, shivering at the sight of it. It just felt so... so toxic. It wasn't like anything the Light had used before... was this a result of the changes they'd heard were being made to the Light's hierarchy? Or was this just a sign that the Light was done playing games with them, and was going to start destroying anything that refused to bow to its so-called 'glory?'

The unicorn shivered a little, then she hurried forwards, stumbling a little through the razed, magic-bleached village and shaking her head with a faint whimper of disbelief. No, she had to concentrate on getting to safety, first... her own safety. Then she could contact the rebels and... they could deal with this. Her main concern had to be herself, and getting everything in order... Celestia, after all, hadn't yet made good on any part of their deal.

The dark unicorn nodded briefly to herself as she stumbled past the village ruins, moving quickly onwards. She traveled for half-an-hour before she finally realized she wasn't alone, that something was following her, as she did her best to try and stick to brush and bramble and avoid being out in the open.

She looked back and forth, but she could only sense it in flickers... which meant that whatever it was, it was small, and probably not magical by itself. But it had either been enchanted or... modified in some way... and the thought made Innocence shiver a little. It didn't help there wasn't much cover: there wasn't much apart from tall grass and a few bushes along the road, which she had no choice but to follow if she wanted to get to somewhere she was more familiar with. She had never traveled this way without a guide before... without family, her brother...

She shook her head... then flinched when something dove down past her, nearly hitting her scalp. Innocence looked quickly up as the black shape wheeled around, then slowed and fluttered calmly to a landing on a rock a short distance away. Innocence frowned uneasily, shifting a bit as she studied it: at first she thought it was a massive bat, but after a moment she realized it was feathered, and as it eyed her almost warily, it released the telltale caw of a crow.

Innocence strode uneasily towards it, and the crow stared at her before it croaked: "Celestia! Celestia! Celestia!"

Innocence frowned uneasily at this, and then she asked slowly: "Are you... are you a messenger from Celestia? Is she out there somewhere?"

The crow cawed again, then suddenly took to the air, startling the mare backwards before it wheeled around and flapped its wings firmly, taking flight back in the direction that Innocence had come. The mare stared after this blankly for a moment, and then the crow wheeled around and cawed angrily at her, and the scaled unicorn sighed tiredly and dropped her head forwards, mumbling: "Alright, alright. I'm coming, bird."

She turned around, grumpily heading back the way she came, but feeling a distinct unease crawling down her spine. Celestia was calling her... why? Celestia could just as easily have headed to another base and then sent a messenger from there, and it wasn't like her aunt actually cared about her anymore... in fact, she didn't seem to care about anything except for destroying the Light.

The mare looked nervously up at the crow, following it slowly into a field of narrow trees: she didn't recognize them, but they were tall and thin and were covered in flowers and small fruits. They were planted a little irregularly, but she recognized it was a crop all the same... although one that hadn't been tended to for at least a few weeks, from the gathering detritus and the slumping support posts.

Then the crow cawed and flitted down as a shape stepped out of the shadows, and the scaled unicorn smiled uneasily in relief at the sight of Celestia. She looked perfectly fine, not a scratch on her armor... but her expression was cold and unreadable as the crow landed on her shoulder, before Innocence shifted nervously as she realized there was a large raven resting on her other shoulder as well. "You... those are..."

"Huginn and Muninn. Nothing like the predecessors originally owned by Odin, of course... but they serve their purposes well enough." Celestia said quietly, and Innocence shifted nervously as that strange glow filtered out from beneath Celestia's eyepatch again, her other eye studying Innocence before she asked softly: "So I have to ask, Innocence. Was it worth it?"

"What? I don't... I don't understand..." Innocence shifted nervously, staring up at Celestia, who only smiled coldly in return.

"Enough games. It all makes sense now... you and Antares were working for the Light." Celestia accused... no, _stated_, coldly. Like she already had evidence, in a voice that told Sin that there was nothing she could say that would convince the ivory mare otherwise... and yet Sin could only gape despite the fear beginning to quiver through her system, as Celestia continued in a calm, terribly-rational voice: "That was why Antares destroyed those wyverns. The Light would be perfectly willing to sacrifice two pawns for the chance to deceive us into checkmate... it's not like they didn't once destroy their own ambassadors just to make themselves look like victims.

"All you care about is power. And over these last few weeks, you've been steadily poisoning Antares' mind, taking away a pony I could trust and making him into someone who questioned me. Who questioned my rule, my order, and who made the other rebels question my leadership. Cracks, subtle, but flaws that the enemy could exploit all the same." Celestia said coldly, and Innocence laughed weakly, shaking her head slowly.

"Listen to yourself, Celestia... I... you're not the sole leader of the rebels! If I wanted to hurt anyone, if we were working for the Light, what about Terra-"

"Terra is nothing more than a demon! She will never be a true Lady of Valhalla and she is nothing but a pathetic wetnurse to that overgrown toddler, giving him her teat instead of making him stand on his own two feet!" Celestia shouted in sudden rage, and Innocence staggered backwards as both crows took off with caws and cries, fleeing into the sky as the ivory mare gritted her teeth, then closed her eyes and slowly composed herself.

There was silence between the two for a few moments, and then Celestia said quietly: "Whether or not Antares was controlled doesn't matter. I recognize he'll give up all our information to the Light... but in the last few days I have completely reorganized evacuation orders, just in case of an event like this. You and Antares may have led the Light right to us, but-"

"This wasn't our doing, our fault! This..." Innocence trembled, then straightened and shouted angrily: "This is your fault! You were the one who ordered Antares out there, to 'fix his mistake!' You were the one who had soldiers constantly coming and going from the base, had everyone running ragged... it was your orders that got us caught!"

Celestia went dead silent at his, her amethyst eye looking coldly at Innocence for a few moments as the glow beneath her patch pulsed slowly. Electricity crackled along her horn, and then she slowly rose her head, her three swords unsheathing themselves and rising to the ready as she said quietly: "Very well. If this is what you prefer, Innocence, I'll just kill you and bind your spirit to your body. Then I'll cut off your head, and extract the answers from you later."

"You've lost your mind, Celestia... I'm your niece! What would Luna-" Innocence didn't get any further as Celestia crossed the field in a flash, stabbing a sword forwards and burying it through the scaled unicorn's breast, making her whimper and stare weakly in disbelief up at the ivory mare.

Celestia loomed over her, leaning down and gazing coldly into her eyes as she said softly: "Don't you ever talk about my sister again. Not her, not Twilight, not Scrivener. You are not their child. You are nothing more than a toy of Gymbr's... a weapon that bit the hoof of its master."

With that, Celestia twisted the sword and lashed viciously to the side, slamming Innocence down on the ground with a gasp. She barely caught herself, heart thudding in her chest, something inside her burning with agony: but before she could shove herself up, Celestia's hooked sword cut down across her face before the falcate blade caught her muzzle, tearing into it and making her scream before her face was slammed down into the ground, Celestia cruelly stomping on her before the massive, battering blade swung viciously out and slapped her backwards.

She landed and bounced painfully over the hard ground, gasping before she caught herself and looked up with a snarl, body trembling weakly, unable to believe how... how remorseless, how cruel, her aunt could truly be. The scaled unicorn slowly lifted herself up as Celestia looked at her calmly, then she shook her head slowly and said softly: "But a weapon that's not nearly as strong as it seems to think it is, after all."

"We'll see." Innocence began to focus... then cried out as a crow dove down into her face, pecking at her eyes and clawing at her cheek, startling her into stumbling backwards. She swung her horn into it and knocked it away, only to look up too late to see Celestia in front of her again.

The ivory mare's swords lashed back and forth across her body, sawing her open, smashing her around like a doll, breaking every defense she tried to put up and ignoring what weak and wild magic she could summon against the barrage. Finally, Celestia hooked her falcate blade into her chest, making Innocence scream as she was hauled up onto her rear hooves before the massive, flat sword slammed down on her face once, twice, thrice, and the hook buried through her flesh finally tore loose through her thick hide and sent her limply down on her back.

She gasped weakly... then screamed in agony when the sawtooth sword buried to the hilt through Innocence's stomach, Celestia looking down at her coldly and binding her in place. Innocence gargled, black blood running out of her jaws, her body flexing and shivering violently, pinned and terrified as the ivory mare loomed over her.

The hooked blade rose up, and Innocence stared in terror before she threw her head back, screaming in agony as she tried to make one last desperate escape. Celestia snarled, swinging her blade down... but then her own sawtooth blade shot upwards, blasted out of Innocence's body as dark, pressurized blood exploded out of the mare's wounds, and the hilt of the sword smashed into Celestia's face and knocked her staggering backwards before she cursed in frustration as black, burning-hot blood washed over her frame.

It hardened rapidly into crystal as Innocence crawled backwards, feeling lightheaded and nauseated... but her body felt numbed to pain, too, as she gasped weakly and crawled quickly to her claws. She shivered violently as she backed away from Celestia, who looked disgusted by the hardening dark mire covering her body, gumming up her armor and blunting her swords as she said coldly: "The more you draw this out, the more I'm going to hurt you."

Innocence rasped slowly for breath, but she felt the pain returning and her daze diminishing. Her Panacea, her black blood, regenerated quickly... but her whole body now felt like a piece of rubber that had just been stretched to the breaking point, then twisted into a brand new shape. She felt like she was dying, as she breathed slowly in and out before flexing her claws weakly and whispering: "Stop it, Celestia... stop it. You're not... I'm not your enemy..."

Celestia didn't reply, her horn glowing and golden fire suffusing her body and her blades, and Innocence staggered backwards, whimpering. She only had a few moments before Celestia would free herself from the gunk covering her, and limited options. Fleeing? She couldn't risk turning her back on a juggernaut like Celestia. The moment she did, Celestia would charge or hit her with a spell. If Celestia got close again, she wouldn't 'play' this time... and Celestia's playing had been nearly enough to tear her in two. She'd be killed, and it would only be instantaneous if she was absurdly lucky or Celestia was pissed off enough to accidentally hit a vital spot.

She couldn't outthink, overpower, or evade Celestia. There were very few things she could do that Celestia couldn't... and before Innocence could even try and figure out what those things were, the ivory mare slowly reared back as the golden fire finished dissolving the black gunk over her body, ashes spilling away from her form the aureate flames coalesced into a massive fireball above her head. Innocence stared at this in horror, and then Celestia snapped her horn forwards, sending the comet of golden flame streaking straight towards her.

Innocence reacted purely on instinct, leaping forwards to snap her horn out and smash the comet away, knocking it in a high arc through the air. For a moment, Innocence thought she had actually succeeded... and then Celestia leapt into the air, flapping her wings hard and catching the golden ball of fire against her body, almost embracing it with her forelegs as her horn glowed brightly before the sphere expanded, becoming a miniature sun that surrounded Celestia completely... then dropped out of the sky, arcing down back towards Innocence.

The scaled unicorn stared in horror at the meteor streaking towards her, and then she leapt backwards, concentrating what little energy she had into her flight spell to streak unevenly into the air instead of landing. And Celestia crashed down only a moment later, a massive explosion of golden flame ripping through the air around her as a shockwave of light tore over the ground, setting the trees around her aflame and lighting up the darkness like a beacon.

Innocence looked down at this with horror, then she shouted almost desperately, as Celestia looked coldly up at her from the eye of the hurricane of flames ravaging the world around her: "Celestia, all you're going to do is alert the Light! We're-"

"Stop playing games! Even if you haven't already called your allies out, let them come! I have no fear of them or you!" the ivory mare roared in response, and then she launched herself upwards, swords whirling into ready positions around her as her wings sent her flying straight towards the scaled unicorn, her teeth bared and her horn already glowing with gathering magical energy.

Sin trembled in mid-flight, then gritted her teeth before flicking her foreleg out, sending down a splatter of her black blood. Celestia calmly launched herself to the side, however, moving as agilely in the air as she did over the ground before... no, not quite as agilely, the mare realized. There was a moment of readjustment, of bare vulnerability that Innocence only recognized because of her own constant shifting and calibration in the air...

Celestia's swords whickered out, and Innocence lost her concentration as she tried to fling herself backwards: instead, she ended up launching herself towards the ground, flailing wildly before the dark aura flickered into being around her and she was able to shoot back through the air and gradually slope up towards the sky again. Celestia was snarling in frustration as she winged upwards after Innocence, her heavy armor weighing her down as she sent blasts of golden flame snaking after the mare, but the unicorn was too fast for the magic, the bolts of flame vanishing to ash before they could finish homing in against her.

Innocence twisted suddenly upwards, and Celestia rose to meet her, drawing her swords back as her horn glowed brightly, locked onto the mare... and then Innocence spun suddenly around, the aura vanishing around her body as she snapped her horn down and sent a blast of black flame at Celestia's face. The ivory mare grimaced in disgust at this, simply knocking it away with one of her swords before the desperate unicorn above flicked her foreleg out and sent another splatter of dark blood at her, but Celestia simply dodged to the side, her body twisting a little to make sure none of the corrupting ooze got on her.

Then her eye widened as she realized Innocence herself was already falling towards her, and the winged unicorn rose her swords as she tried to come to a stop... and thanks to all the energy she had expended, her balance still off from the evasion, her concentration spread too thin, she wobbled like a Pegasus foal first learning to hover, tilting slightly to one side.

Her swords lashed out, but the cuts were uneven, going a little high as Innocence tried to duck low, and the falcate Gæfa only just managed to tear through her shoulder before the unicorn slammed into Celestia's breast. The ivory mare's wings flapped wildly as she reared back, swinging her forelegs out, but Innocence pressed tightly against her as she reached a claw wildly up and seized into her face, and Celestia cried out in shock and agony: not at the claws sinking into her flesh, but at the feeling of her energy being greedily torn out of her body even as she tried to shake herself wildly back and forth.

Innocence gasped, draining as much energy as she could from Celestia before she kicked viciously off the mare with her rear hooves, and Celestia was knocked backwards with a grunt of shock as her armor was dented in from the force of the scaled unicorn leaping off her. Innocence caught herself in midair, her dark aura bursting to life around her as her eyes glowed for a moment, and her body shivered with the power that flowed through her. The energy was unbelievable: she never imagined that Celestia had so much... so much raw _power _flowing through her body...

And Celestia flagged backwards, gasping for breath, bleeding heavily from the face as her swords trembled in the air around her. Her wings flapped hard, her expression one of disbelief... and then it became flushed with humiliated fury as her teeth bared in an animal snarl.

The ivory mare shot towards her, but this time, Innocence was able to retaliate, snapping her horn out and creating a barrier of dark flames. Celestia's swords slashed into this, but the ivory mare was barely able to make a dent in the shield, forced instead to catch the handles of two of her swords in her front hooves and stop herself before her horn snapped forwards.

A blast of golden flames washed over the dark energy, but it wasn't strong enough to neutralize the barrier, and Innocence smiled coldly before she snapped her own horn sharply forwards, the shield erupting outwards and knocking Celestia reeling backwards through the air before her eyes widened as the black flames condensed all around her into long spears of dark energy. These shot at her one after the other, the ivory mare hissing as she slashed her swords back and forth, smashing away the lances of darkness before she cried out as one managed to rip through her wing in a burst of blood and feathers.

Celestia flapped desperately to try and keep aloft, but her heavy body was already dragging her down, and a moment later she fell from the sky, Innocence watching coldly as the ivory mare sailed downwards, falling end over end until she hit the ground with a tremendous bang. For a moment, Innocence thought she was victorious... and then her eyes widened in surprise as she saw that Celestia had managed to land on her hooves, although the fall had visibly broken one of her legs, leaving the hind limb twisted and ungainly.

She stood amidst the burning grove, golden flames scouring the world around her, and Innocence slowly let herself descend to land across from the ivory mare. Their eyes met icily, and Innocence felt like taunting her, felt like declaring her superiority... but something kept her back. Maybe it was the well-ingrained fear of the juggernaut across from her; maybe it was because she knew Antares wouldn't want her to. Or maybe it was because, even with the energy she'd drained from Celestia, she didn't feel entirely confident about winning against someone who could still probably resist most of her spells and cut her into ribbons if she got close.

They were silent as they regarded each other, and then Celestia shook her head slowly, looking at her damaged wing as she extended it before saying quietly: "Honorless. But what else can be expected from you? You're nothing but Gymbr's whore, after all."

Innocence twitched, feeling hurt and shocked as she reared back a little, and without batting an eyelash Celestia suddenly flung her falcate blade at the unicorn. Innocence had a moment to stare blankly at this before she winced and ducked, the sword whirling past as the scaled unicorn shouted: "So much for honor! You talk like you're so high and mighty, then-"

Innocence's ear twitched as she registered the fact Celestia's expression hadn't changed, a moment before Gæfa whizzed back out of the air and buried into her back, the hook sinking deep as she gasped before Celestia coldly flicked her horn. And the weapon tore upwards and flipped Innocence violently, smashing her face-first into the ground down in front of Celestia as blood exploded from the wound, the mare screaming before she saw huge, bludgeoning Dómr swinging down almost too late.

Innocence yanked herself backwards, the club-like blade smashing into the ground before sawtoothed Drengr stabbed towards her face as Celestia limped forwards, but Innocence swung her horn down, the sword screaming against this before the mare hooked her natural crescent blade against one of the teeth in the lower section of the sword and lashed to the side as hard as she could, flinging the blade away as Celestia winced at the telekinetic recoil.

The ivory mare staggered slightly, beginning to swing her bludgeoning sword upwards, and Innocence seized the end of this heavy blade between her claws before shoving backwards as hard as she could, smashing the pommel into Celestia's face. The winged unicorn's head snapped to the side as she cursed, blood flying from her features, and then Innocence hit the top of the blade with a blast of telekinesis, bouncing it off Celestia's face and sending the ivory mare staggering stupidly backwards to fall to her knees, listing heavily on the side of her broken leg.

Sin began to reach forwards... and then she screamed as the hooked blade buried in her back lifted into the air, leaving her dangling helplessly as she writhed with agony, eyes rolling in her head as Celestia breathed hard in and out, then whispered through her bloody muzzle: "You're becoming a nuisance now. I think I'll just kill you, and get my answers from someone else."

Innocence writhed weakly... and then Celestia lashed Gæfa upwards, the scaled mare ripping free from the hooked blade as she was slung straight up into the air, flipping helplessly. She felt her body starting to fall, and as she revolved, she saw Celestia bringing her sword back to decapitate her on the way down... but just as the blade swung forwards, Innocence gritted her teeth and half-rolled, bringing her claws up and half-catching the blade against them even as she howled in misery.

She yanked the sword down with her, but Celestia cursed and whiplashed the blade, flinging Innocence down on her back with her claws mangled and bleeding black gunk. Immediately, the scaled unicorn was pinned by one heavy hoof as Celestia brought back her falcate blade, and Innocence bared her fangs before she reacted on instinct, swinging her claw up and outwards to splatter her black blood over Celestia's face, before clenching it fiercely shut.

Black blood turned to black crystal, and Celestia reared back, then dropped her sword and howled in misery as her remaining eye was covered in flakes of onyx, leaving her blinded and reeling. Her horn glowed as she grabbed wildly at her face, and Innocence flung herself forwards with a snarl even as Celestia's features were enveloped in golden light, plunging both bloody claws into the glow and seizing viciously into either side of Celestia's features.

Celestia gasped, then roared, shaking her head wildly, golden fire burning and spreading up Innocence's forelimbs, but the mare refused to let go even as she cried out in agony, struggling with all her might to contain, control, absorb this, her eyes and horn glowing with power. And then both ponies were blown off their hooves by a tremendous pulse of magical energy, Innocence crashing down on her back with her forelegs still wreathed in golden flame, Celestia crashing down and falling limp a few feet away in a smoldering heap, her features bruised, burnt, and yet strangely peaceful.

Innocence shivered on her back, staring up at the sky for a few moments before she slowly sat up... then she winced at the sight of the golden flames still twining around her forelegs. But as she raised her trembling claws, she felt like the flames were caressing her, and she could see the fire healing her wounds slowly but surely... but after only a few more seconds, it slowly began to die down, and then whiffed out entirely, leaving her forelegs bruised and aching... but also faintly numbed, and the worst of the damages healed.

She studied her claws silently, then gave a faint smile before carefully pulling herself to a standing position, looking uneasily over at Celestia. The mare slowly made her way forwards, then carefully reached down and grasped her shoulder... before scowling a bit at the eyepatch, reaching up and yanking this off to reveal the staring crystal eye beneath.

She reached out and grasped this, meaning to tear it out... then winced in shock as an icy hand formed and seized her wrist, yanking it backwards. A moment later, the rest of Hel's ice puppet constructed itself beside the mare, leaning over her and waggling a finger as she said mildly: "Naughty naughty. I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetie. You'll have a real nasty mess on your hands... er, claws, sorry."

"You did this!" Innocence snarled, flinging off Hel's hand and glaring furiously at the goddess, but Hel only looked injured, placing a hand innocently against her chest. "Don't play games with me, I know that you-"

"You don't know jack, kiddo." Hel huffed loudly, then she reached out and shoved a finger into Innocence's nose, making her wince a bit. "Listen, lady, if you hadn't just gobbled down all that life energy you vampired like a fat kid at an ice cream buffet, you might have noticed something a little funny about it. Take another look."

Innocence shifted uneasily... and then she grimaced a bit before closing her eyes, raising her claw, sampling the strength, the heat still running through her veins. She concentrated on it, feeling Celestia's distinct energy, and all that power, all that... raw rage...

"There's..." Innocence halted, then shivered as she realized what was off, frowning uneasily as she murmured: "There's so much anger. So much, it's blotting out everything else..."

Hel smiled at this, then reached up and tapped her bovine nose a few times. "Precisely, miss fudge. You see, that crystal eye is like a two-way cork. It keeps the Celestia out of Freya, and it keeps the Freya out of Celestia. They can function as one being, oh, certainly, but it's like... well, you know how you with your magic, you use acids and bases together in the right mixture, but you'd never, ever, ever just dump them both into one big bottle at once? Well, I mean. I totally would. But I kind of have these indestructible bodies."

Hel patted herself easily, and Innocence frowned nervously before the goddess smiled softly down at Celestia, shaking her head slowly. "It keeps them at the right level... and the right dilution. Or rather, the cork is supposed to... but unfortunately, as of late, all the passion that's been pouring into your curdled coconut cream pie here... it's been adding a lot more pressure to the Freya bottle. So much so that side of her has been overflowing... leaking into the rational Celestia side, poisoning it. Making that ordered, structured side of her... passionately angry."

Innocence didn't look convinced, but Hel only shook her head, saying softly: "I made a silly. I forgot all about that pressure... that both sides of her naturally rise and fall. So now she's gone crazy and that's my bad, yes, but it's not my _fault_. Still, I can fix this. We just need to balance her out again."

The dark goddess hopped up to her feet, then smiled and reached down, tenderly stroking a finger against the side of Celestia's face. The ivory mare twitched, then her eye snapped open, looking up at her and then snarling furiously, readying herself to lunge despite how visibly weak she was, before Hel simply held up a hand and spoke a name: "Frey."

Celestia froze, then her eye glowed as she readied herself, opening her mouth, but Hel only put her hands behind her back and said kindly: "Frey says to remind you about the time you beat him up. I believe it was over fruit."

Celestia's mouth fell open, and then her hindquarters simply fell, leaving her sitting stunned before Hel calmly flicked her wrist, a bright red apple appearing in her hand. She looked at this thoughtfully, then calmly offered it to Celestia, continuing pleasantly: "Take a bite."

The ivory mare slowly rose her hooves, taking the apple and staring down at it, before she whispered: "How... how did you... is he alive? I... I... wait, no, this... you're trying to trick me..."

"You were working in Vanaheim. Well, planting trees. I don't know if that counts as 'working' for a nature god." Hel shrugged absently, as Innocence only looked up in confusion but Celestia clung on to every word, trembling violently. "Something was wrong with your trees, though. They weren't sprouting or something, I don't remember, I just know something was wrong. And you blamed Frey. And instead of being reasonable about it, you kicked his face in. Because you're just that kind of person. You still seem that way."

"No... no, this is a trick! Stop it!" Celestia snarled, staggering backwards and flinging the apple away, and Hel looked surprised as Innocence winced, watching as she staggered backwards on her broken leg, glaring at them furiously with crystalline and natural eye. "Stay away from me, both of you! I don't know your game, your allegiance... but it is not with me and we will not be pawns of darkness any more than we will be pawns of the Light!"

With that, Celestia snapped her horn sharply, a bright flash going off that stunned both Innocence and Hel before they looked up... and to the surprise of both of them, broken leg and drained magic or not, Celestia had managed to vanish through the golden flames twisting and swirling around them.

"Huh. Usually the whole. Deus ex machina thing works. But I guess Girl Satan can't solve every problem the same way some god could." Hel said moodily, looking slowly back and forth before she strode over to the apple and picked it up. The ice puppet regarded this for a moment, and it gleamed strangely before the goddess half-turned and tossed it to Innocence.

The mare caught it with a wince, then stared down at it as the dark goddess said cheerfully: "Well, you gotta make Celestia eat that. It contains important memories... and a little something extra, too. I wouldn't recommend eating it yourself but... what do I know? All I managed to do was scare Freya off. Kind of proud of that, though,` in a weird way."

Innocence looked at the apple for a few moments, then nervously turned her eyes up to Hel, asking nervously: "Why... why can't you just talk to her, tell her-"

"You're her niece. Freya's own blood and kin, which nothing is more sacred then." Hel paused, then gestured calmly out at the still-burning field: the golden flames had lapsed into natural fires now, though, which were spreading slowly further out around them and beginning to slowly eat in through the previously safe zone they were standing in. "And she tried to tear you apart. She's paranoid, scared, and angry. Freya is trying to take over, and logic is trying to fight back, and that's bringing out the worst of both sides of Celestia. Now she thinks I probably have my own designs on you guys... which I do, which makes it harder for me to pretend I don't."

The scaled unicorn shifted, gritting her teeth, but Hel only chuckled quietly: "Oh, don't worry now, it's nothing bad. But if you want to save your friends... you have to save Celestia first. Get her to eat the apple, and remind Freya of who she is and what she's fighting for. Otherwise, she'll end up killing everyone. The Light and you and maybe me included."

And with that, Hel vanished in a puff of blue smoke, leaving Innocence standing for a moment amidst the flaming field before she shook her head and decided to hurry away from here before any forces of the Light came to investigate. She clutched the apple close against her breast as she ran, and it gleamed invitingly, like it knew a secret: like a riddle more than a challenge, and this was all part of some grand scheme long masterminded by a conniving goddess of darkness.


	76. Rise Of The Valkyrie Queen

Chapter Seventy One: Rise of the Valkyrie Queen

~BlackRoseRaven

Doctor Greller giggled gleefully as the Cardinal calmly observed the new test subject laying on the table. A unicorn... scarred, his eyes closed, deep in unconsciousness. For a moment, the Cardinal's mouth puckered in distaste, but then hunchbacked Greller explained hurriedly: "Oh, no no no, sir, we haven't begun the experimentation yet! If you look at those scars, you can see they were made by claws... well, the ones on his front were, sir. On his back, the scars are from very crude surgical equipment... which is strange, sir, very strange, because the weapon Lord Minos recovered was very advanced indeed, sir, very advanced indeed!"

"Get on with it, Greller." the Cardinal said distastefully, and then he calmly straightened his new white robes, ornate runes made of crystal lining the hem and a beautiful Encompassed World hanging from around his neck, said to be carved from the bones of He Of Many Countless Faces' first prophet. A holy relic taken from the Home Of Homes in Greater Heaven, requested under false pretenses... but it didn't matter. No one would ever find out his lie, and soon enough, the hive mind he was building here would be more powerful than the group consciousness in Greater Heaven.

And after all, he had to look the role of not simply a Metatron, but a Regent of Heaven... and secretly, the new God of the Light.

Greller winced a bit, then awkwardly drew his eyes over his master, who tilted his crowned head towards him pointedly before the scientist complimented in a voice more awkward than it was fawning: "You look wonderful, Lord Cardinal!"

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Doctor Greller, please focus on the task at hand. And I am no longer 'Lord Cardinal,' but Regent... and soon to be Archbishop to all of Greater Heaven's empire." replied the Cardinal in a calm voice, but his vanity was clear all the same in his thin smile as he gestured towards the pony. "Why have you brought me to see this ugly mortal?"

"This is the mortal rebel who killed and disabled more than a hundred of your forces over the last few days, sir. Lord Minos captured him for us, and he was delivered by an Angelic Knight." Greller said quickly, and the Cardinal tilted his head meditatively, looking distastefully towards the scientist with a look that clearly asked why the mortal was still alive.

Greller giggled a little at this, then he strode quickly up beside the metal table that the black stallion was strapped and manacled to, reaching out and tickling his long fingers over Antares' chest. The pony flinched and shifted weakly, but the chemicals pumping into him from the IV bag hung on the rack beside the table kept him unconscious and lost in a dreamworld, and Greller turned quickly to a control panel beside the surgical table as he said quickly: "He's a perfect candidate, sir, for our new program! I wanted you to be here, to be here to watch as we test our theory, activate old genes... see if we can give this one wings and a new mind, servile to you and only you, my Lord Cardinal!"

The Cardinal sighed, but didn't bother to correct Greller as he held up a hand and gestured shortly at the mortal. "If he was a rebel, Greller, I would prefer to see him tortured or his mind torn apart, to retrieve information about where his little mortal friends must be. They are proving... irksome, now. I do not need soldiers, no matter how superior."

"But wait, wait, sir! That's part of this process!" Greller said enthusiastically, and when the Cardinal looked at him with disdain, the scientist shifted back and forth before saying nervously: "Well, not... torture, sir, but getting him to tell us where they are! We will make him a believer in the Light without making him forget parts of his past or his former loyalties. Please, sir, don't worry sir, you'll see, we'll gain a new soldier and new insight on our enemies!"

The Cardinal sighed in exasperation, but then nodded and said pensively: "Very well. I will indulge your childish self-indulgence. Demonstrate your technology."

Greller laughed both gleefully and nervously, then yanked down a lever, and what looked like an enormous gemstone eye mounted between enormous claws slowly lowered from the ceiling, energy thrumming powerfully through this and along the cables that ran over the arm it extended on. The Cardinal crossed his arms as energy began to build through the air and the eye began to glow with ill light, Greller giggling away the entire while before he yanked down another lever, sound like a child trying to impress his bored father as he extolled: "Now, evolution in action, sir! Watch, watch!"

Energy washed over Antares' body in a bright glow, irradiating his form and making his eyes snap open, gasping for air at the pain that filled his mind and body before he arched his back and howled in agony. He yanked uselessly at the shackles as the energy grew brighter, feeling his body writhing, a horrible pain growing in his muscles and along his back as his head snapped back and forth: but the physical frustrations were nothing compared to the agony and tumult in his mind, as ten thousand whispering, pressuring voices were shoved into his head at once, as what felt like slimy mental tentacles snapped through his brain and seized onto memories, ripping them apart, violating and turning others upside down, slapping new ways of thinking crudely into place.

The stallion screamed again, and the Cardinal made a distasteful expression, rubbing slowly at one side of his head and wishing he'd told Greller to silence the mortal. Greller, however, seemed to be enjoying both the sights and sounds, giggling manically away as he yanked the lever in his grip down further, the light intensifying and the stallion's howls rising as he was lost in the light.

Antares struggled wildly, feeling like he was drowning, like something was engulfing him, swallowing him completely up even as he struggled to paddle to the surface, trying to focus only on his family, on Luna and Scrivener and Sin and... Scar... and... the purple mare...

He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anymore, except in vague blurs, who his family was, and for a moment this filled him with horror... before he couldn't remember _why _it was supposed to fill him with horror. And then, the next thing he knew, he was simply laying on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling before he frowned as he realized he was restrained, whispering: "What's... what's going on?"

"Oh, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful..." whispered Greller, and then he scurried eagerly forwards before pressing a button beneath the table, and the black stallion quickly sat up... and shivered in pain as his body flexed, before he gasped as enormous, white-and-black feathered wings spread widely out to either side of him, dripping with strange fluids and blood. "Yes! It worked! Our science is greater than the science of-"

Greller's hand grasped into the wing, and immediately the equine yanked it to the side, Greller stumbling before squealing when the stallion's hoof slammed into his throat, then yanked him down by the hem of his collar. The scientist flailed wildly as the black stallion glared furiously at the scientist, asking coldly: "Who are you?"

"Calm down." the Cardinal said distastefully, and the unicorn turned his glare towards him... before his eyes widened, and he hurriedly bowed his head in respect. Greller took the distraction to yank himself free from the stallion with a whimper, while the Cardinal smiled in contemptible amusement. "Once again, Doctor, I see you prove you have a unique bedside manner that receives just as unique results."

The scientist gave a half-whimper, half-mumble, brushing hurriedly at himself, and the Cardinal pointed at the ground as he looked at the stallion, ordering calmly: "Pray."

Without hesitation, the stallion knew what to do: he leapt off the table, landing easily on his hooves and dropping his head and body low, beginning to murmur away in a language he didn't know how he knew. The Cardinal watched him with distinct entertainment for a few moments, the way his wings shuddered and flapped, his body rose and lowered slightly, and then he turned his eyes back towards Greller, saying calmly to the scientist: "We'll call these ones... do you have a name for them, Doctor Greller?"

Greller shifted uneasily, and then he finally mumbled hesitantly: "Project Virgil, sir..."

"Virgil is a fitting name for this devout... yes, there. Devout. Because you are Devout, are you not, Virgil? You will do anything for your Lord God, will you not?" the Cardinal asked, and newly-christened Virgil looked up and nodded, without fear, without hesitation... yes. He liked that. Perhaps this new modification of the mortals wouldn't be nearly as trying as De Sade had proven to be. "Excellent. Then rise, child, and walk with me. We will leave Doctor Greller to begin helping more of your mortals to the path of becoming truly... Devout."

Virgil nodded and smiled, striding towards the Cardinal... and when the master of Heaven offered his hand, Virgil leaned forwards and kissed the knuckle silently, worshipfully, his wings shivering before furling tightly and naturally against his sides.

The Cardinal smiled with the pleasure of superiority, then he turned and put his hands behind his back, Virgil loyally striding at his side... and Greller grumbled as the two left his laboratory before he strode grouchily over to a row of covered blocks. He studied these for a moment, then yanked the tarp off, ponies in cages all whimpering and rearing back as Greller leaned in and glared over them before saying disgustedly: "Make them Devout, make them Devout... I will make them Devout, Lord Cardinal. I will make them plenty Devout! Just watch and see who they prefer to follow..."

The scientist slammed a boot into one of the cages, then yelped and danced backwards in pain before he spun around, storming back across the expansive room towards the nook that contained the genetic ray, cursing under his breath and swearing that he would one day teach the Cardinal a lesson for all these unrewarded years of humiliation and toil.

* * *

Innocence sighed softly as she picked herself up, shaking her head briefly and flexing a claw absently. She had hidden herself away for the night in a dark cave after trying fruitlessly to track Celestia for a few hours, to spend the night somewhere... hopefully safe. There had been two large bears in here, but she had knocked them both out with a simple spell, then used one of them as an oversized pillow for the night.

It was funny, but the smell of the cave and the animals had actually helped her sleep. Well, that and the fact she had just gone several rounds with Celestia and then been given an impossible mission by Hel...

Innocence grumbled under her breath as she lifted the shiny red apple, studying it moodily. It looked... well, a little like metal, but also a little delicious. She sighed softly as she turned it back and forth, then softened a bit: metal. That made her think a little of Hecate... Hecate, who was apparently going her own separate way. Hecate, who...

The scaled unicorn frowned suddenly, looking down for a moment and licking her lips as a wild thought came to mind. One of the things going around base was that the reason Antares had been punished so severely wasn't just because of being seen, but because he'd let Hecate leave for Clockwork World. That was certainly possible, but what Innocence focused on was that Hecate had been leaving... and when she'd been trying to track Celestia...

The mare staggered up to a standing position, then she quickly flicked her wrist and simply made the apple vanish for the moment, giving a brief smile at the simple magic trick before she hurried to the mouth of the cave. Celestia hadn't seemed surprised by the fact Hecate was leaving, and Innocence knew for a fact that the ivory mare had been working regularly on her armor and possibly other projects... which made her think that maybe, just _maybe_...

She ran out of the cave and turned in the direction of the mines where Hecate had set up her base of operations: if she remembered right, it wasn't that far away. She felt strangely eager, even a little bit excited: Celestia hopefully wouldn't be in top notch condition yet, with how much energy she had managed to siphon out of the ivory mare, and how long it took that kind of damage to heal.

The forest pulsed with life around her, and as she drew closer to the mine, she could feel a distinct energy humming in the air, like a warning. But Innocence only pressed on, gritting her teeth and finding herself actually hoping Celestia was waiting for her, to confront her: if Celestia went back to the rebels in this condition... she might start killing anyone who had contact with her or Antares. Prestige, Aphrodisia, Terra, Pinkamena... they would all be in danger.

_And... they're important. I don't care about anyone else, I... I definitely don't, but I... need them. That's all._ Innocence thought to herself uneasily, and the mare shook herself out hurriedly before she forced herself to focus as she looked up and saw the mine was just ahead.

"I'm coming, Celestia. I'm... going to fix you." Innocence muttered, even if part of her questioned why the hell she was even trying to help Celestia, instead of simply killing her or getting rid of her or... something. But another part of her was quick to rationalize this away, saying that if Celestia died, the rebels wouldn't know what to do, and it would lose both everything that Celestia could do for her as well as destroy what was a powerful force in its own right. Losing an ally in the fight against the Light was not something she could afford.

The mare slowed as she reached the mouth of the mine, and then she frowned a little as she felt a strange twinge inside of her: there was something... dangerous here. A trap of some kind that she couldn't see, but she was feeling the energies of anyway...

Her eyes roved back and forth before she flexed a claw slowly, and then she looked up in surprise as her horn lit up almost of its own accord, resonating with a golden light for a moment. That same light pulsed quietly into being around the edge of the cavern, and Innocence studied it for a few moments before the light spread apart and solidified into runes.

"Alarm runes... and... circuit runes. Which will set off the other runes if anything tampers with them." the mare muttered quietly, and then she shook her head before her horn glowed, licking her lips slowly. "But what if I do this..."

Little-by-little, a golden light suffused her body, the mare gritting her teeth as she mimicked the same energy signature as the runes were emitting before slowly, carefully striding forwards and through the archway. The moment she was passed, she wheezed and relaxed, looking uneasily over her shoulder... but the runes were stable, and Innocence couldn't help but grin slightly before she turned her head forwards, quietly beginning to creep down the cavern. She might actually stand a chance here after all.

The mare carefully made her way along the passage, looking uneasily back and forth until she found herself passing the heavy armored door. She studied this for a few moments, then felt her horn resonating again with Celestia's energies... except as the runes glowed into being, she saw they were all much-more complex.

She began to approach the door... then halted, eyes roving over the runes again. A whole slew of protective runes... but... it didn't make sense. Celestia would know that if she bypassed the entrance of the mines, she would at the very least be able to detect the runes on this door. Even if she had been stupid, the entrance would have told her to keep an eye out for other runes... and this circle of runes wasn't even protected by a circuit rune. Which could only mean...

Innocence's eyes widened before she leapt to the side, and Tyrfing smashed down in the place where the mare had been a moment before. Then the massive blade slowly dragged backwards and up into the air, resting against Celestia's shoulder as the ivory mare smiled coldly, saying quietly: "You're lucky, not skilled. If you had any skill you would have understood the trap from a mile away."

The scaled unicorn gritted her teeth, facing towards Celestia... but not fearlessly. She trembled a little, breathing hard as she looked uneasily over the ivory mare, who was standing across from her wearing only her key earring and the sheaths for the three swords floating to either side of her. As they looked at each other, the winged unicorn reached up, her eyes narrowing, the crystal gleaming as she asked coldly: "So did you and Hel plan this all along? Or are you planning to betray her when the time is right to the Light, for more power?"

Innocence shook her head, then she looked back and forth... but there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Celestia looked like a tiger waiting to pounce on her, and the scaled unicorn didn't want to guess how the winged unicorn had been able to regain her strength so quickly. Sure, she still looked sallow, and her horn was sparking faintly as if from recoil, but she was standing strong and ready, easily holding her swords in the air around her, fearless and without more than a few bruises left over from their confrontation on her body.

She couldn't fight her and hope to win. So Innocence swallowed thickly and rose her head, saying quietly: "I have no reason to lie to you, Celestia. I'm not interested in the Light, or in Hel."

Celestia began to smile thinly, and then Innocence rose her head and said coldly: "I'm... I'm doing this for my parents."

Now the ivory mare frowned, narrowing her eyes dangerously before she snarled, leaning forwards and snapping: "Your parents are dead! Don't you dare disgrace their memory by-"

"No, they're not. They've been plotting against you, Celestia... we all have." Innocence said with only the faintest tremble to her voice, breathing slowly in and out. And Celestia's amethyst eye narrowed as the crystal in her other socket glowed, the scaled mare fighting not to hyperventilate, struggling to make up... _something_, anything...

"That's impossible. I've had enough of your lies... how dare you. How dare you, you _maggot_." Celestia snarled, her body flexing, leaning forwards, aggressive and vicious... but she was listening. Whether she wanted to or not, she was listening, her paranoia getting the better of her, making her unable to turn away, making her unable to believe in even the family she had held so dearly...

Innocence breathed hard in and out, and then she shook her head slowly, whispering: "No. It was because of your..." She stopped. Her parents... had never been like her. A thirst for power? She thirsted for power... but... her parents had... had their flaws, too. And maybe...

The scaled unicorn looked up after a moment, and then she said quietly: "It was because you could never leave them alone. You could never stop trying to impose your rule on them... ever since... my mother had to fight you above Equestria. When you tried to purify all of Equestria."

"That... that was a mistake!" Celestia shouted, and then she stepped forwards and swung Tyrfing viciously down, but Innocence forced herself not to flinch even as the huge sword bit into the ground in front of her.

"Was it? Was it any different than all the other times you've tried to do what's best for everyone? My parents realized that you cared about everyone as much as they actually cared about you... which was not at all." Innocence said cruelly, and Celestia twitched at this, then snarled in fury, her short swords raising... but trembling, unable to strike, as Innocence continued sharply: "And then you decided you had to give more orders. You ordered them into battle against He Of Many Countless Faces. You ordered them into a fight they couldn't win!"

"Luna and Scrivener, Twilight... they all wanted to go! It... it was their plan too!" Celestia sounded almost pleading now, shaking her head before she snarled in fury as she lashed her head forwards, several braids coming untangled as her eyes blazed with anger. "No, no! I won't listen to you, you're just trying to-"

"They weren't killed, Celestia! They weren't killed, but they were changed! They had to hide away... because of what you did to them! They've had only Hel for company, because you abandoned them, _you _had us run away, left them crippled, beaten, broken!" Innocence shouted, not knowing where all this was coming from, but somehow knowing it was the right thing to say... because it was so much the _wrong _thing to say, Celestia lurching backwards and shaking her head vehemently as her swords clattered down around her and her crystal eye glowed.

"No! S-Stop it!" Celestia grabbed at her face, shaking her head wildly, and Innocence advanced, gritting her teeth: it took all of her courage, because even in the grips of fear, Celestia was larger, stronger, far more frightening than she was. Even as her weapons were forgotten, Innocence was well aware Celestia's hooves could kill her as easily as any sword. "Get away!"

Innocence reached up, seizing into the mare's shoulders, leaning forwards and shouting angrily, trying to make it real, and feeling a twisted, bitter part of her actually believing part of what she was saying, that this was _all Celestia's fault_: "They hate you! They hate you and they want to see you destroyed, or broken, and listening to them... because every time you promised them you were going to listen, you lied! You're nothing, Freya, you betrayed Brynhild and left her to rot, alone... you're nothing, Celestia, you sent your own family to die, and when they survived, you abandoned them to the enemy! You are no Valkyrie!"

Innocence shoved Celestia backwards, and the ivory mare staggered away, trembling, staring up, as gullible and terrified as a foal in the face of an executioner as the scaled unicorn hissed: "And you don't deserve any sympathy or pity. I came here to kill you... and I realize that would be too nice. You don't deserve to die. I want you to live forever, Celestia, knowing this was all your fault..."

Innocence trembled, then she rose her claw, her horn glowing, and the crimson apple appearing it in as she looked down at this before whispering: "This was your salvation, Celestia, what would let you see them once last time, but... you... you don't deserve this. You don't deserve this."

The unicorn looked up... and before she even realized what she was doing, she rose the apple to her mouth and bit into it. She chewed, slowly, as Celestia collapsed in front of her, staring at her weakly, until Innocence swallowed the delicious white flesh of the fruit.

Then Innocence shivered, clenching her eyes shut, breathing hard for a few moments... before memories that weren't her own twisted wildly through her mind, filled her up, sent alien images sparking through her head. She stared into Celestia and through Celestia... she saw Freya, and who and what Freya was, and... understood.

There was silence for a few moments... and then Innocence looked down at the apple she had bitten into, watching as it rotted rapidly away in her claw, before she slowly clenched her claw shut around the fruit and crushed it into ashes that spilled away between her digits. She breathed slowly in and out, then looked up at Celestia, who was staring at her, trembling weakly, before Innocence said softly: "You can't coexist."

The mare reached silently up, placing a claw on Celestia's face... and then she closed her eyes, digging her claws not into Celestia's body, but her spirit. The ivory mare, caught in the delirium of her paranoia, didn't resist, only sat mutely, her mind reeling with delusion and madness before her eye sparked as she felt something tugging at her... but the winged unicorn only laughed weakly before she whispered: "Fine. That's how it should be."

Innocence pulled... and Celestia closed her eyes and leaned back, not resisting but giving up. And the scaled unicorn gasped as she tore a glowing essence out of the ivory pony, before gasping, back arching and eyes glowing as it was absorbed into her being.

She slumped as Celestia went limp, both ponies breathing slowly... and then an amethyst eye opened slowly, looking bewildered. It flicked back and forth, and then a hoof reached up and rubbed at her face before the ivory mare blinked in surprise at this, then whispered: "Where... where am I? No, no wait... it's coming back to me, like a dream..."

She scowled a little... then looked at the scaled mare across from her before reaching up and seizing her, shaking her roughly. "Wake up, woman! What's your name?"

"I'm not a woman. I'm a mare." Innocence muttered pettishly, and then she reached up and shoved her hooves away, looking across at the ivory winged unicorn before asking quietly: "Freya?"

The mare nodded with a scowl, saying distastefully: "It's impolite to address others before... before..." The winged unicorn stopped, then reached up and touched her head, shivering a little as her eyes studied the scaled unicorn. "No. Your name is Innocence... a daughter of Brynhild and... Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle. We're... horses. Magical talking horses. But I'm..."

She halted, reaching up and rubbing uncomfortably at her head, scowling again as she looked back and forth before muttering: "My other mind isn't saying anything. As a matter of fact, I can't even feel her... strange. She was always so... loud. She was always in my mind, making me think of a thousand things at once... now I can barely focus on you, girl."

Innocence scowled at this, and then she shook her head and said quietly: "Celestia... was losing her mind. I had to... excise her."

"Excise her. Like a tooth or an arrowhead." Freya nodded slowly a few times, giving a thin smile... then she reached out and seized Innocence by the throat, making her wheeze as she was forcefully hauled up onto her rear hooves. "What's to stop me from excising you?"

Innocence gagged a bit, then she shook her head and rasped out: "The fact that next time... I'll leave you to go insane and... piss on Frey's memory."

Freya snarled at this, her eye flashing... and Innocence glared back as best she could muster... before the ivory mare slowly grinned, her head shaking slowly as she said wryly: "Well, you have courage, at least... and I can see in your eyes, you at least think you did the only thing you could."

Innocence grunted, and there was silence for a few moments before Freya shoved her backwards, adding quietly: "You didn't pull that out of Celestia, though. You pulled that out of my head somehow, didn't you? Because Celestia never talked about Frey... it... hurt too much to."

She stopped, looking down, then she shook her head roughly and muttered: "But I'm not like that. I'd rather talk about Frey. Remember Frey. Hurt, but remember my brother... and a little pain is good now and then. Is welcome, even."

She paused, then reached up and rubbed at her temple slowly, lowering his head a little and murmuring: "I'm going to miss her, though... and I don't think that I'm going to be the same without her. I feel so... strange. And part of me still says I should kill you, little girl. You stink like brimstone and bog moss... I hate both those things."

Innocence rubbed slowly at her throat, then uneasily looked at Freya's crystal eye, noting that it was now glowing with its own internal fire... and then the scaled unicorn shook her head briefly before saying quietly: "I couldn't fix Celestia. Or... I don't know. I did... the opposite of everything Hel told me to do, and it just worked out. I guess if you could call... killing Celestia 'things working out'"

Freya looked curiously at Innocence, and the scaled mare shrugged, saying finally: "She said that you had to eat the apple, because it would fix Celestia from being... well, poisoned by you..."

"So it would likely ruin me in the process. So you saved me instead, girl... good choice." Freya smiled slightly over at Innocence , nodding in approval before she simply flicked her horn, and her three shorts swords flew up into the air, spinning around her before quickly sheathing themselves as Tyrfing trembled, then tore itself free of the ground and flipped smoothly to land across Freya's back as the ivory mare sighed in relief, closing her eyes... then grinning and opening the crystal one, tilting her head towards Innocence so this was staring directly at her, the scaled unicorn immediately wincing and drawing back. "You ready to leave?"

"Can... can you actually see me?" Innocence asked nervously, and Freya only laughed before opening her other eye, gazing at the unicorn warmly.

"I see something." she said gently, and then she reached up and rubbed slowly at her face before nodding a few times, saying softly: "And I still feel Celestia's roots inside me, little girl... and I can feel her memories spilling in, mixing better with mine as I wake up. But she's not overruling me anymore... she's not... dominant, if you can understand. But I don't know if... we'll ever be able to live together, both sides of... whatever by Mimir I am, can merge in this body and coexist. We're two sides of the same, but we can't both exist at once."

"That must be awful." Innocence said softly before she could stop herself, and then she flushed and lowered her head awkwardly, as Freya only smiled faintly, amethyst eye softening.

She shook her head slowly, then said quietly: "It's frustrating, more than it's awful. She's like a sister I want to love and cherish and share my space with, but one that I've never touched, never hugged, never even seen, really outside of a mirror. She's a piece of my mind that fractured off, and grew into someone all her own self..."

Freya halted, then she shrugged and turned, saying softly: "Well, what are you going to do? Trees will be trees, no matter what you want them to be, and they'll keep growing in spite of all the time that's passing on. Come on, let's get going, we have to gather up the rebel forces before any more of my mistakes cost any more lives."

Innocence looked dumbly after the ivory winged unicorn, then she grimaced before hurrying after her, asking disbelievingly: "Doesn't... doesn't any of this bother you? And Celestia would formulate a plan of attack and... we would strategize and discuss this, not just move forwards... you just... I don't even know what the hell I just did! I could have killed you!"

"It's not that I don't care. I'm not like Brynhild in that regard, and I will want to needle every last little detail out of you later on, little girl. But unlike Celestia, I can put things aside for the moment, and focus on just killing whatever happens to have gotten in the way." Freya replied moodily, looking back and forth before she grimaced a little and stopped, hammering herself in the temple a few times. "Two thousand years since I've been the dominant personality... yet I feel like I'm crawling around on my hands and knees, and not for any good reasons."

Innocence winced a bit, looking awkwardly at the ivory winged unicorn, and Freya only grunted a little, shaking her head quickly and straightening as she said mildly: "Don't give me that look, girl, you're clearly too young to know what I'm talking about anyway."

Innocence only glowered at Freya, but decided it was better not to say anything before she asked flatly: "So do you remember at least where you were supposed to return to base, or... are we going to be stuck just wandering around? Because Celestia... _you_... never told me where I was supposed to go. You just treated me as a weapon."

Freya only looked pointedly for a few moments at the mare, and then she said dryly: "If you're going to be bitter about everything, little girl, that's fine. We can have a little spar to settle our differences and after I'm done giving you a spanking, we can continue on our way. Deal?"

Innocence grimaced at this, then she looked awkwardly away and muttered moodily: "We should conserve our energy for now, I think, not fight each other. The Light is dangerous enough by itself without us making it even easier for it."

"The Light is numerous, not dangerous. There's a bit of a difference." Freya replied with a shrug, then she turned her eyes forwards, Innocence following in beside her and looking uncomfortably at the larger mare as the winged unicorn picked up: "But yes, I remember. It's only Celestia's... emotional memories, certain things that are keyed to her and her alone, I'm having trouble accessing. Things that were special to her... more to her than to me..."

Freya hesitated for a moment, looking down and shaking her head briefly before she said finally: "Celestia is willing to sacrifice several of the bases, using them as lures for the Light to burn them alive with whatever unlucky soldiers survive the Light's attack. I am not. We need to get to a base and send out a signal for these honeypots to evacuate immediately. There are fewer of us with every passing day and we can't win unless we have numbers, not just strength."

The scaled mare looked worriedly up at Freya even as she nodded, hurrying alongside the winged unicorn as she began to stride faster forwards, her amethyst eye focused forwards. Her pace wasn't overly hurried, however, and even if she moved deliberately, she somehow seemed relaxed at the same time. Innocence couldn't help but feel a little... she didn't know if that was irritation or awe.

"There's no need for haste." Freya said mildly, apparently noticing Innocence's... discomfort, it was probably best described as. The scaled unicorn shifted uncomfortably, and Freya only smiled wryly before saying with barely-hidden entertainment: "You're worrying far too much."

The scaled unicorn shifted warily, looking uneasily back and forth through the sparse forest before she mumbled: "Still. It's not like we want to go drawing the Light's attention or anything..."

"Why not?" Freya smiled slightly again, tilting her head and shrugging easily, and Innocence gave the winged unicorn a disbelieving stare. "Well, it's true, isn't it? If we draw their attention, then the Light may focus on us instead of our friends and allies. See?"

Innocence looked sourly at the ivory mare at this, then she hesitated, suddenly drawing her eyes over Freya before asking awkwardly: "Where's... where's your armor, by the way?"

Freya shrugged at this, looking forwards and saying quietly: "Disassociated, if I remember correctly through the haze. I... I mean, _Celestia_ had enough energy to... take it apart, to avoid using all her fancy words, and hide it away in some magical pocket dimension. A storehouse. But it's very easy to drop things down a hole... it's a lot harder to pick them back up again."

"And you want to pick a fight with the Pious when you don't have enough magic to open a simple trans-association portal." Innocence said disbelievingly, and Freya laughed and shook her head slowly at this.

"'Simple' yet, girl. It's been a long year since I've heard anyone refer to a pocket dimension you carry around with you as 'simple.'" Freya said dryly, and then she shook her head briefly before frowning a little as her eyes flicked upwards, muttering: "Simple as an eye in the sky spying on us..."

Innocence looked uncomfortably at Freya, studying her, feeling... strange. It was like looking at Celestia, hearing Celestia's voice... but the way Freya framed her sentences, her accent, just the words she chose... it all made her a completely different person. It was getting a little... weird.

And now Freya was looking back at her mildly, and the scaled unicorn flushed a bit after a moment, dropping her head lamely and saying awkwardly: "Sorry, I... sorry. It's just... it's really strange to hear you talk. No. No offense meant."

Freya only shrugged a little after a moment, saying quietly: "None taken. It's a little strange to be talking. I've never been the personality on the surface before... every time I've gotten close, Celestia got... violent, and passionate, and angry. I exacerbated all the worst things in her... I wonder sometimes, whether or not she was like my conscience, or..."

Freya quieted, and Innocence couldn't help but give a small smile, looking forwards as she murmured: "Mutt had Nightmare Moon. I guess that Celestia had you... or maybe, you're the one who had Celestia, Freya."

The ivory mare looked thoughtful at this metaphor, then she smiled slightly before turning her eye forwards. "Maybe. It's tough to say, Innocence. I don't know which of us was a worse influence on the other... and it's not important right now. Keep your eyes open and focus, girl, I need you to dredge the area around us with magic. Something must have told that eye above we were on the move... that something must still be lurking around us right now."

Innocence grimaced a bit, looking back and forth nervously before she muttered: "If you were Celestia you would be instantly able to tell us where the enemy is."

"If I was Celestia I would have killed you for being a violation of the natural order." Freya replied dryly, and then she added meditatively after a moment: "Besides, Celestia uses magic heavily... I'm more of a physical woman. Or mare, I suppose. Do I really have to walk around on all fours like this? And where are my breasts?"

Innocence groaned loudly, rolling her eyes, and when she looked sourly at Freya she could swear she saw a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I'm already regretting saving you."

Freya only grunted at this, but thankfully fell into quiet as the two strode along, and Innocence couldn't help but study the ivory mare, the way she'd changed. Freya used her magic more passively, using it only to enhance her own already-sharp senses instead of scanning outwards with it, and she was much more physical, touching Innocence to communicate constantly, sometimes through a gentle tap, sometimes a quick shove.

But something about her struck Innocence not just as more primal, but more sly: even while they chatted, Freya warned her about enemies in the area, and the woods around them seemed to shift and move for the ponies, helping cloak their escape. It wasn't until they had finally exited the forest that Innocence was finally able to look back over her shoulder... and stare in surprise at the sight of no fewer than five wyverns scanning through the trees in the distance, apparently searching helplessly for the ponies that had already moved on.

Innocence shook her head slowly, and Freya said mildly: "Well, you said you didn't want to pick a fight with them. Come on, let's move quick while they think we're still in there. There's an outpost only a few hours away."

"A few hours away." Innocence muttered, looking disbelievingly up at Freya, but the winged unicorn shrugged calmly, and the scaled unicorn sighed tiredly before wincing when Freya began to lope forwards, stumbling into a run after the ivory equine.

They covered the ground quickly, and Freya was relentless, urging Innocence on when she began to lag, sometimes even reaching up and half-yanking the scaled unicorn along, making her growl in both frustration and embarrassment. But Freya did a good job at keeping her going... and Innocence was honestly surprised when, they reached the edge of a marsh two hours later, the scaled mare looking dumbly back and forth before she said finally: "I've never been here before. I didn't even know that there was another base out this way."

"Celestia was always careful... I know the way war works, Innocence, but Celestia was the logical mind... still is." Freya reached up, rubbing meditatively at her breast before she shook her head wryly. "I don't think she's gone completely, though... perhaps we can't exist without each other. But I'm getting away from the point. There's a base hidden in there... Celestia gave a different set of locations to different rebels, so no one would ever know where all the bases were except for her."

"And I only know where the ones we regularly cycle through are." Innocence muttered, and then she shook her head briefly before looking uneasily over at Freya. "How prepared for this was Celestia? How long was she... did she suspect..."

"Ever since Discombobulation was taken from her in that ambush. She doesn't just want to blame the Light... she wants to blame everyone who failed to stop the Light. And I understand that well, girl." Freya said quietly, as the ivory mare shook her head slowly before flicking her horn lightly forwards, and a bridge of soaked, slimy earth rose up through the bog, Freya smiling slightly as Innocence looked surprised. "This won't be too hard to get used to, at least. The magic is still a power that flows from nature... these horns limit what you can focus, that's all."

Innocence frowned in confusion at this, and then she winced when Freya shook her horn a few times, creating several bright sparks as she muttered: "It's like a wizard's wand. And I don't mean the wand that hangs between the legs."

"I don't like you." Innocence said flatly, and Freya rolled her eyes before the scaled unicorn shook her head and grumbled, starting forwards moodily as she looked uneasily back and forth at the bubbling, brackish bog around them. There were little islands here and there that ugly trees and tall, weird-looking bushes stood on, and flies were buzzing busily around as frogs croaked and birds whippoorwilled as they flitted between the gangly trees.

Freya followed, the two ponies crossing the earthen bridge to a larger space of land... well, mud. Innocence did her best not to scowl too much as they stepped into the sludgy gunk, and she was only relieved that Freya didn't make any cute remarks about this... except when the scaled mare checked over her shoulder, she saw that the ivory winged unicorn had a sword drawn an inch or so out of its sheath, her eyes narrowed slightly as she said quietly: "Our pursuer is back. Normally I find persistence cute... but in this case, I think we should deal with this problem now."

Innocence grimaced a bit as the two ponies strode slowly to the center of the murky island, then they both halted, several gangly trees bending and swaying around them as the animal sounds slowly quieted, leaving them in tense stillness. That was, until Freya smiled slightly and shouted: "Either show yourself or run with your tail between your legs! I have no time for games today!"

"Oh, sweetie, that's too bad. You're just gonna have to _make _time for me." whispered a silky voice, and Innocence's eyes widened, the mare's breath catching in her throat as Freya's eye narrowed slightly, while the blue crystal flared with light.

A moment later, the Whistler appeared a short distance away, grinning coldly, his knife buried in the muck, his hood pushed back to reveal his grotesquely-handsome features and cloak swirling around his body as he said easily: "Look at what we have here. Two little girlies, all wandering around by themselves... well, the boss is gonna be pleased as punch when I report that I found you two way out here."

Freya's eye flicked back and forth as her hoof slowly traced a hoof in the ground in front of them, and then she said softly: "Go ahead and call him, assassin. I won't stop you. I'm eager for the war, as a matter of fact."

The Whistler laughed loudly at this, then he grinned and rose his knife, saying mockingly: "Cocky bitch! As if this isn't some kind of trap... but you know why that doesn't matter?"

The assassin grinned as Whistler copies appeared all around the two ponies in a loose circle, all with their knives at the ready, leaning eagerly forwards as they hungrily eyed their assumed prey. "Because there might be two of you and one of me... but oh, darlin's, there's a whole _lot _of me!"

"Every man says that. I've met very few who I couldn't prove quickly wrong." Freya replied calmly, giving a cold smile as Innocence looked back and forth, snarling... but inside, she felt a twist of fear. It didn't matter that she knew she was far stronger than this assassin and scout, that she knew the way he would fight, or that she had driven the Whistler away on more than one occasion. The fear was deeper than that, was rooted in her memories that were so many and so few years ago, made her feel like she was just a foal and this was the thing lurking under her bed or inside her closet.

The Whistler laughed loudly, then the one that had been doing the talking vanished as the others – the copies, the pawns, they called them – leapt forwards, knives viciously slashing towards the two as several more appeared in puffs of smoke above their heads, trying to drop down on top of them. But even as Sin stumbled with a cry of fear, lashing her horn out in a wild blast of telekinesis that only knocked a few of the puppets away, Freya was as graceful and skillful as she had ever been, her short swords pulling themselves free and whipping around her and Innocence in a vicious hurricane that swept back the tide of pawns.

Innocence could feel the presence of the Whistler himself in the distance, and she began to lunge forwards, smashing a pawn out of her way with telekinesis... but Freya reached quickly out and caught her by the shoulder, even as her swords continued to slash viciously back and forth, keeping the crowd of Whistlers around them at bay. "Let him call for his friends. I need more of a challenge than just these cowards, anyway."

Innocence shot an uneasy look at the ivory mare even as she stomped a hoof down to create a wall of dark, crystalline spikes in front of them, but Freya only winked at her reassuringly... or maybe she just blinked, it was kind of hard to tell. Either way, Innocence knew she didn't quite have a choice, as she turned her attention to wiping out the pawns around them.

The puppet Whistlers were leaping at them almost mindlessly, trying to suffocate them under sheer weight of numbers alone, but Innocence kept sending out pulses of telekinesis as Freya smiled coldly and danced back and forth with her swords, tearing into the assassins swarming them with ease and elegance and building barriers with their collapsing bodies.

The Whistlers were stumbling all over one-another, trying to close in on the two, and Innocence couldn't help but admire the way that Freya was controlling the confrontation, refusing to budge from her chosen spot, almost constantly turning as her blades lashed all around her, continuously killing or deflecting the Whistlers into one-another. And then Innocence's eyes widened as she realized there was a rune glowing brightly under Freya, the glow of which was only increasing as energy crackled over it, like it was slowly keying into something else...

Freya's eye narrowed, and her crystalline eye flashed as she looked suddenly down at the rune before stomping viciously down on it. There was a tremendous bang and flash of light as the energy contained inside it was released in a pulse that knocked Innocence sprawling and sent the Whistlers flying away with squeals of pain and shock, their minds distorting with psychic static that knocked them all limp before Freya seized Innocence with one hoof and said apologetically: "This will hurt."

And a moment later, there was a burst of golden flames before the two seemed to simply be gone, the Whistlers gaping in shock; for Innocence, however, the experience was far more harrowing, a thousand things seeming to whip by in a moment before they were suddenly shooting out of the air somewhere completely alien to where they had been before, smashing down in into snow and ice and sending up a great burst of water as hot golden flames washed over the frozen ground around them.

Innocence felt the cold biting at her already, the scaled unicorn looking back and forth in disbelief as Freya straightened slowly and smiled around at the wintry wasteland they had landed in. The younger mare hugged herself, shivering a little and mouthing wordlessly: swirling, stormy skies were rolling by above, a chill wind was whipping past, and they were in the middle of... rocks and snow. That's all Innocence could see, rocks and snow, and... "What... what happened?"

"Fast travel, that's all." Freya shrugged easily, smiling slightly as she looked back and forth slowly over the tundra: it took Innocence a few more moments before she realized that there was a large, rocky cliff to their back, and they were actually on top of some kind of wide, stage-like plateau. "I jumped to a place where the Light has trouble seeing. I thought it would stun you more, but I guess all the energy you've taken from me... or Celestia, rather... protected you. Most people would end up badly burned, among other things."

"Oh. Oh, well, thank you so much, Freya, for getting us out of there by putting my life in danger with your magic." Innocence said sourly, and Freya only shrugged before the scaled unicorn added moodily: "And I also thought that you had no magic energy left."

"No, I didn't have enough power left to summon my armor back from where Celestia put it. It's been essentially banished to a different dimension, after all. Although I don't think I'll be able to fast-travel again for a little while. You've taken a lot of energy out of this body, and I..." Freya stopped, then shook her head slowly, and only now did Innocence see that the ivory mare was clearly... exhausted, in spite of her cavalier attitude. "I used up the rest. But we can set up a small camp here, carve some silence runes, and then... talk."

Innocence nodded hesitantly, looking worriedly over Freya, but the ivory mare only smiled and shook her head, slowly sitting back as her swords picked themselves up out of the snow and carefully sheathed themselves, trembling only a little. "It's okay.. It's just a little bit embarrassing... I'll have to ask you to carve a camp for us. Use ice magic, make a dome."

"I... well... okay, if you don't think we'll be detected..." Innocence mumbled, but then again... they had done a jump to the middle of nowhere, Freya's energy signature had almost vanished, and they were surrounded by snow, sleet, and rock as a storm rumbled grouchily past overhead. Even if the Light could somehow sense them, she would only be exuding magic for the little bit of time it took her to shape out the dome of ice before it would just look like an odd landmark.

Innocence nodded to herself as she breathed slowly in and out, then rose her horn a little... and there was a crackling sound, like glass crunching underhoof as ice began to rapidly form, spreading upwards into thick, sloping walls. In less than a minute, Innocence had successfully formed an igloo of ice with a narrow entranceway at one side, the scaled unicorn saying quietly: "Okay. Just let me pack down inside-"

"I'm not helpless, Innocence. Only tired." Freya almost reprimanded as she hauled herself up to her hooves, then took a slow breath before shaking herself quickly out and carefully limping around the edge of the ice dome towards the entrance. Innocence grimaced a bit, then winced a little as the large winged unicorn cursed under her breath as she started to wiggle her way in through the small entrance,

Just as she was about to enlarge it, Freya managed to squeeze inside, and there was a faint thump-thump followed by a gush of snow and heat out the frozen doorway. Innocence tilted her head uneasily at this, then shook it quickly and slipped down, peering inside before she was unable to hide her surprise as she saw that Freya, with a single weak spell, had heated up the inside of the dome with a wave of hot air: not enough to melt the ice, but enough to blast the snow out of the igloo and make them a little more comfortable.

The mare carefully slipped inside... then winced when Freya almost pushed her to the side of the dome before grunting and shoving up a little pile of snow into the entranceway with her hooves, blocking most of it off and leaving them in twinkling blue darkness.

"Can you light a small flame? Just something to keep the spirit warm." Freya questioned, and Innocence nodded a little bit before flicking her horn, a single blue flame crackling quietly up in the center of the packed, frosty floor of the igloo, and Freya smiled softly at this. "Good. My strength is already returning, but we shouldn't overexert ourselves. Help me carve runes around the top of the dome... you know the runes to silence and shroud an area, yes?"

Innocence nodded, and the two mares went to work... and to Innocence's surprise, they worked well together, both forming half the ring of runes and meeting almost perfectly at either side. When they finished, they had secured their little icy camp against intrusion as much as possible, and the two smiled at each other before Innocence asked finally, unable to help herself any longer: "So what about the base? We just... we just abandoned them. Is that... best?"

She didn't want to show her misgivings any more than she wanted to let too much of her selfish gladness they were out of danger through... but Freya's laugh surprised her into an uneasy frown, before the scaled unicorn simply looked dumbfounded when Freya waved a hoof and said mildly: "Oh, there's no secret base in the bog. Just hydras."

"Wh... what? I don't understand." Innocence stared at the mare, stupefied, before she shook her head quickly and asked in disbelief: "Then what were we doing there? You... you said there was a base, and we... had to send a message to the others and distract the Light and-"

"And there's truth to some of that, Innocence, I thought you would have figured it out." Freya said easily, her amethyst eye glinting. "We did distract the Light. They were watching us that entire time, until we finally confronted their little messenger. I let the Whistler send a message to whoever was giving him orders, and used a rune to trace his psychic conversation and find out who he's been taking orders from. Something Celestia would have done a long time ago if she'd only been a little more stable."

Innocence continued to stare at Freya, and the ivory mare's smile toned down a little as she said quietly: "The Light is going to search that bog for a base that doesn't exist, hopefully distract itself long enough for us to get the rebels moving again to a safer location. Then we're going to have to stop all this infighting, this petty squabbling, and stop cutting off the branches and hacking uselessly at the trunk... it won't stop this. We need to start attacking the roots."

The scaled unicorn shifted a bit, then she asked nervously: "And... you have a plan to do that? Freya, I really don't know how much we can do, though... it's... just us against Heaven... they... they took... and everyone's probably..."

"Even if there's only a few of us left, if we can get organized, we can start doing real damage. Celestia's tactics hurt the Light, but what she targeted was destroying innocent lives as well as the guilty... like... like we did after Frey. But I won't dishonor Frey again. Celestia's mind can rationalize all she wants, but for me, Frey always was and always will be first and foremost. Everything I did in my old life... so much of it was for my twin. For my other half..."

She stopped, then smiled briefly. "And in a way, that makes me more selfish than Celestia ever was, even with her silly ideas of purging and purification and uniting the whole world beneath her own vision of 'goodness.' But enough storytime, Innocence. I need you to help me with something else now. And you have my promise, if you help me send a message out to the rebels now, our next stop will be a nearby storehouse of Hecate's, and I'll ensure that I follow fully through on the deal that Celestia made with you. A promise is a promise."

"I... okay." Innocence stopped, then frowned and asked quietly: "Why would... I mean, why would you feel that you had to follow through with anything Celestia promised when she was... well... you know..."

"Because trees are trees. They don't stop being trees just because you leave the forest." Freya shrugged, then she smiled a little, her amethyst eye meeting Innocence's gaze. "And I am Celestia, Innocence. I am Celestia, only... tempered in a different degree. I think you'll like me more when we start to get used to each other. If only because I won't be trying to kill you as often."

Innocence gave a nervous smile at this, then she sighed and nodded a little, wondering what she had done... feeling stupefied that she had even done this in the first place... and hoping that all of this was going to work out for the best, one way or another.


	77. Taking Control

Chapter Seventy Two: Taking Control

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence couldn't help but be amazed at Freya's efficiency: maybe it was because of the rest they'd had – of course, that 'rest' had literally been maybe three hours of sleep, just enough to take the edge off Innocence's growing tiredness – but Freya seemed more calm and demure... and also like most of her strength had returned, in spite of how short a time it had been.

After sending a short message, they had made their way north: a bit of a surprise for Innocence, but she had decided to follow all the same. She also honestly hoped that Freya's message had gone... the spell for sending letters was quite simple, but she'd never sent a voice command before. That was a military spell, and it hadn't really been in the scope of her training... Gymbr had always been able to transmit his orders directly into someone's mind, and Celestia had been too paranoid, saying it was too easily intercepted. But Freya had said there was a time for caution and there was a time for action, and this was the latter.

The scaled unicorn was quickly starting to feel that with Freya, it was always a time for action, however: she was aggressive, felt much more outspoken than Celestia was, and she based everything she did around not just honor, but vengeance. She believed powerfully in retribution, and perhaps even revenge: getting to know Freya, it became clearer and clearer how Celestia could have been poisoned by her beliefs... and how Celestia could poison Freya, as well.

What Freya lacked, after all, was the _patience _to be calculating and cold: it was because she had to constantly act, she had to constantly push forwards, she had to face everything head-on, that she wasn't... well, a monster. Because Freya didn't put much thought into her actions, and just seemed to act on her instincts and impulses, making brilliant but very, very short term plans, she ended up being vicious but always for a purpose that was... understandable. Even admirable. But Freya understood, and perhaps even admired the way Celestia thought, so many days, months, _years _in advance of what could happen... and one thing Innocence had learned was that if Freya could think like that and act out what she desired piece-by-piece, she would go from ruthless warrior to ruthless murderer to ruthless genocidiary.

But instead, Freya moved from point-to-point, meaning her plans were being constantly formed and constantly adjusted, instead of simply forced to follow one massive, unbending line. It might still end in the deaths of many, but it meant she was willing to adjust her goals around other people on the way there, and if it was at all possible, it would only be their enemies who would be doing the dying.

They had reached a well-hidden forge in the mountainside in good time: the cavern had been littered with old equipment and a few cots, likely a place that was used by earth pony freedom fighters in the old days. Now it had been restructured into a small smithy, with a littering of supplies here and there, and Innocence thought that not even Antares had likely known about this place. It made her wonder how many secrets Celestia had kept from them... and then wonder silently what had happened to Antares, which made her stomach twist with guilt and confusion and... shame.

She claimed to be the most powerful unicorn in the universe and here she was, sitting here on her ass in a sweltering cavern, as Freya worked the forge with ease. Innocence hadn't even noticed that Freya had called back her armor out of the dimension she had stashed it away in, or how fervently she was working, concentrating entirely on the task at hoof and grinning widely as she constantly moved metal back and forth between the anvil and the forge before dipping the finished products into the icy slake tub and putting them aside for assembly.

The scaled unicorn glanced at the ivory mare's back for a moment, watching sweat roll down her hide, her ivory mane tangled into short, rough braids that were yanked out behind her. She watched the way her wings shivered, and how her muscles flexed beneath her hide with each rise and fall of the hammer, grasped tightly in one hoof... before Innocence blushed deeply as Freya asked calmly: "Do you admire this body that much, girl? Because I tell you, it's nothing compared to what I used to look like. Now that was a fine form, worthy of worship from any god."

Innocence mumbled awkwardly and looked away, and Freya laughed before looking over her shoulder with entertainment, saying easily: "Now stop it, there's nothing to be ashamed of in a little comparison... although I can see why Celestia went mad so often. These hooves are burdensome and the best parts of my body are all lopped together instead of spread along my frame. By the way, girl, I want you to dock my tail and then braid my mane for me. Your claws must be good for that, at least."

"Uh." Innocence shifted awkwardly at this, looking apprehensively at Freya before she sighed and mumbled: "Well, I guess I can try. I'm not really... good at that kind of stuff myself, though."

The ivory mare only chuckled quietly and shrugged, then she turned, horn glowing and dropping a piece of metal into the slake pit with a hiss. Then the winged unicorn was silent for a few moments before she nodded briefly, and her horn glowed, the forge slowly swinging shut with a last gasp of heat.

"Innocence, I need you to do something for me. Head outside and summon a _landvættir_. We're going to need to travel quickly through this tundra." Freya ordered calmly, and when Innocence stared at her back, the ivory winged unicorn turned around and gave her an entertained look. "What? It shouldn't be any problem for you, Innocence. You have Celestia's energies running through your veins. You should be able to call up the spirits of the land with ease."

"I can't even summon an elemental, and those things are like... super elementals. There's no way-" Innocence was cut off as Freya stepped forwards, looking down at her imperiously and shaking her head shortly with a suddenly serious expression.

"The only person who beats us, girl, is ourselves. Stop whining, and do it." Freya ordered, and the scaled unicorn stared up at her in disbelief before she winced, blushing slightly and feeling a surge of anger run through her system when the ivory mare shoved her around in a circle and smacked her flank a few times like she was a foal to get her going. "Off now, hurry up."

Innocence grumbled under her breath, cursing and growling as she stumbled away, then she scowled moodily as she hurried quickly forwards, even as Freya added glibly: "And I don't have to see the look on your face to know you're wearing that sulky barmaid's expression. Be a good girl now, Sin, not a crybaby. There are enough men in the world as it is."

The scaled unicorn only continued to growl to herself, storming out to the narrow mouth of the cavern, then squeezing her way through and beneath a deep overhang that was supported by pillars of ice covered in explosive runes. The mare looked grouchily at these, thinking for a moment about bringing the whole stupid forge crashing down on stupid Freya's stupid head, and then she sighed tiredly and slumped a bit, mumbling: "She'd probably just throw the mountain at me or something. I think she's an even better fighter than Celestia."

Sin stopped, then shook her head out quickly, forcing herself to focus. It wasn't hard to bring up Celestia's energy, that familiar sensation of warmth that could quickly become scalding, of light that could suddenly become blinding... but she had no idea how to pull Celestia's powers out of that.

It had become part of her, her own life force, merging with her spirit little-by-little and bleeding its powers into her as it did... but as Innocence sat back and concentrated, she couldn't summon the magic up. Her horn just sparked painfully and made her wince, before she gritted her teeth and tried harder... and cursed in agony when lightning zapped over her own form, her bladed horn vibrating violently. Her horn couldn't focus that kind of magic: it was light, and she was darkness.

Innocence growled under her breath, then sunk her claws into the snow... before wincing when Freya's voice shouted from the forge: "And don't think about using those mire powers of yours! I want you to draw on Celestia's strength, not your own!"

"I can't!" Innocence shouted angrily over her shoulder, and there was no response... which just made Innocence more nervous, shifting apprehensively before she sighed a little and slowly rose a claw, flexing it quietly.

She had been able to draw Celestia's powers out through her own inherent powers... and as the scaled mare studied her digits, she suddenly found herself wondering if maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Her horn could only focus certain kinds of magic, most of it tinged by the powers of darkness... but she didn't use her horn powers when she drained a pony. That functioned similarly to her mire powers: it was an inherent ability, not a learned spell.

She shifted, then rose her claws in front of herself, flexing it slowly before gritting her teeth and concentrating as hard as she could... and then she yelped, head twitching painfully to the side as her horn sparked violently again. Out of instinct she had just tried to cast it like a spell, and the scaled unicorn gritted her teeth in frustration before stomping wildly at the snow, and then she rose her claws in front of her face again and growled: "Come on! You pulled it in... just... push! Push it out, like... like creating mire! Come on!"

Her claws flexed painfully... but that was all. Innocence's eye twitched a bit, and then she stomped them down into the cold snow with a curse, sending up a puff of powder before she dropped her head forwards and forced herself to take a slow breath. She could feel the energy, and that was an improvement from the old days, right? And her memories of the lessons were coming back... although... it was hard. Her mind didn't want to remember the times with Gymbr, or what he had taught her, shown her... _done _to her...

She shivered a little, but then slowly bit her lip as she nervously allowed the memory to rise through her mind, taking a slow, calming breath. And at first, there was nothing but blurred images, before she heard his voice, almost as if he was right beside her: _You are powerful, Innocence... but your strength alone is not enough. You will need to become stronger... and you need to learn to borrow the strength of others..._

Innocence shifted uneasily, silently hugging herself, wanting to fight off the images, the memories... before her body quaked as she almost felt his breath, and his touch. Instead, she forced herself to focus on his words, as he said softly: _We will show you the way. But you must remember something important, our beloved Princess of Heaven... if you desire to use their powers and not just feed upon their strength, you must make their spirit bow to your own..._

And then she felt the kiss near her throat, that tender spot he'd always found, and Innocence shoved at the air with a gasp before she clamped a claw against the side of her neck with a whimper. But after a moment of staring at the snow, she threw it off and shivered a little. She told herself that was just because of how cold it was, and the mare licked her lips slowly before muttering: "That's... that's right, though. That's why I can still feel... Celestia so distinctly. Her energy is just being stored, waiting to be used up, instead of being merged with my own... I need to... I need to absorb it completely somehow. But I don't know how..."

She stopped, rubbing slowly at the side of her neck before closing her eyes. She could feel the two distinct energies, but that was useless by itself: it just brought to mind visions of dancing lights and strange memories, both good and bad. What she needed was a visualization of some kind... something simple, so she could hopefully start this strange process...

The mare breathed slowly in and out, then lowered her head a bit and gritted her teeth, deciding to focus on what was simple: a stream of golden energy, and a stream of black energy. In her mind, they were flowing side by side... but the black was much larger, and it began to twist over the golden energy like slime, absorbing it, destroying it, eating it...

And that imagery did nothing but make her feel a little nauseated and her horn sizzle uselessly. Innocence grumbled under her breath, then she shook her head quickly before muttering sourly: "Fine, be that way, then what about... this..."

Innocence breathed slowly, once more bringing up that image of two colors... but this time, she did her best to let go. She instead focused on filling those two energies with the feeling of the distinct sources of power inside her, one her own magic, the other the essence she had torn out of the winged unicorn... and then, not knowing what else to do, she felt almost... a plea rise up through her body. Not an order, not dominance, not something forceful and powerful taking over... but instead, she was quietly imploring the energies to merge together.

There was a ripple through her subconscious, and the images became more distinct, more _real _in her mind, before to her surprise the golden energy began to flow into the black. But the black didn't fight it: it rippled, twisted around it... not spreading over it like some kind of evil, hungry slime, but instead embracing it and wrapping around it and hugging it into itself. Joining, not destroying...

And Innocence felt the warmth inside her growing and mixing with something else; she gritted her teeth, her eyes clenching tightly as she hugged herself, and felt strong limbs wrapping around her for a moment, heard a silent apology, before she gasped as that tremendous power merged into her spirit, made her whole body ripple before her amethyst eyes snapped open. She stared in disbelief into the distance for a moment, then slowly looked down at her claws... and without more than a thought, one of them burst into golden flames, the holy fire spreading along the entire limb for a moment, then in front of her amazed eyes, gathering into the palm of her claw with only a single mental nudge.

She crushed the golden flames out, then looked up for a moment before stomping a claw suddenly down into the earth, and her horn glowed brightly as she poured her own energies forwards. Snow burst up around her in a wave, then swirled violently through the air around the scaled unicorn as an icy claw ripped out of the ground ahead, and Innocence couldn't help but laugh in disbelief and amazement as a massive, frozen dragon tore its way out of the frosty earth, easily big enough for both herself and Freya to ride on its shell-like back, a long tail snapping back and forth behind it as it rose its icy head proudly.

It roared loudly, blue mist rising from its jaws as glowing red eyes looked calmly out at Innocence, and the mare grinned widely up at it even as she breathed hard in and out, rubbing slowly at her chest and feeling... not exhausted, no. But she felt a mental weight on her mind that told her this was all she could summon for now... not that it wasn't enough. Not that it wasn't amazing all by itself, the mare staring with awe over the icy _landvættir _before she stumbled around in a circle like a foal and ran back into the forge cavern.

"Freya! I did it, I did it!" she shouted giddily, stumbling through the cave... and then she winced as she felt something like a tether in her mind snap, and that mental pressure vanished even as there was a loud shattering sound from outside, Innocence slowly looking over her shoulder as a few chunks of ice rolled into the room through the narrow entrance.

Freya looked up from the anvil she was working at with a wide grin, then she laughed loudly as Innocence flushed deeply and turned forwards again, the mare saying wryly: "Just like a child. Delightful, though, if there was ever proof enough you summoned the beast on your own, then that was it. But you can't stray too far from whatever you call, Innocence... they're dependent on you for their lives. It will take time and effort before you can summon elementals like the _landvættir _to do your bidding like I can. But all the same... good. You did it, like I told you to, once you were done with all your sulking and whining. And so I think you've earned these."

Innocence opened her mouth to likely swear at Freya, but her jaw simply fell into a gape when the ivory winged unicorn levitated a pair of claw-like gauntlets in front of her, complete with long, fluted bracers of steel that would protect and lock around her entire forelegs. The claws themselves thrummed with power, and as Innocence slowly approached and marveled over the sight of them, Freya said quietly: "I've hidden the runes on the reverse sides of the plates to disguise their nature, Innocence... but these weapons will suck the life and energy out of whatever they touch. With your powers, they'll even be able to rip out the very soul of anything they dig into... so they are precious, and they are extremely dangerous."

Sin closed her mouth and reached up to take them into her claws, turning them slowly over and studying them: she noticed that the claws themselves were subtly curved and bladed, the digits looking almost... barbed, as Freya continued softly: "They're sturdy, insulated with dragon-scale leather, the rest made from tempered steel dipped in silver. I made them quick, but they'll hold together, at least for a little while... until we can make a better pair for you together, and I can fulfill my oath to you in full."

The scaled mare was silent for a few moments at this, and then she looked up as Freya rose her head proudly and smiled, saying quietly: "But if you like, Innocence, you can test those now and take a fragment of my spirit, to fulfill the other half of our deal."

Innocence looked down at the gauntlets for a few moments... and then she smiled faintly as she carefully slipped them on. She flexed them carefully, then rested them against the ground: they were a little tight, a little uncomfortable, but something she would be able to wear in and get used to.

She drew her eyes up, studying Freya... and then she said after a moment, in spite of how hard it was to say, how part of her writhed in frustration: "Celestia promised me some of her energies. I took that already. That part of the deal is done."

"But all the same, you want more." Freya said quietly, and Innocence nodded a little, a faint blush creeping up from her neck even as she met the mare's one-eyed gaze evenly with her own... and then Freya gave a strangely-pleased smile. "Good. You're stronger than you seem, Innocence. For admitting that, and for not taking what you desire."

"I... I just don't need to drag you behind me, that's all. Better two of us strong, than one of us strong and you dying... the rebels already are going to end up having all kinds of second thoughts about me again as it is and... it just doesn't make sense to. Yet." Innocence muttered, looking grouchily away, and Freya chuckled at this, shaking her head slowly.

"You don't have to keep up the tough girl act, Innocence... although Brynhild was always the same way. All the Valkyries were made to specialize in different things, you see, and Brynhild was the Night Maiden... she was made to spend the long nights alone, wrapped in darkness with few others for company. It made her strange, when most of our fighting was done during the day... but it made her better than them, too. She was tireless, and able to catch an arrow shot at her in the darkness as easily as if it was broad daylight. But they called her troll and witch and dwarf..." Freya laughed and shook her head, then reached up and touched Innocence's face gently. "And she took it to heart. It's funny, Innocence... silly words could make us harder or softer than blade or handsome body ever could."

Innocence mumbled and uncomfortably pushed the hoof away from her features before she said moodily: "Well, I'm not like that at all. I'm just... I mean, that's not the reason..."

Freya only shrugged easily, then calmly gestured to her, saying as if the scaled mare had let the conversation end instead of feebly trying to argue: "Come on, then, Innocence. I'll summon a _landvættir_ for us and we can cross this tundra to the nearest base. With a little luck, they'll have heard the message and be expecting us."

"But what if the Pious heard the message, too?" Innocence asked uneasily, and Freya smiled wryly at this, shaking her head briefly.

"If the Pious had heard the message, Innocence, they would have swept down on us by now. No, I don't think that's going to be any kind of problem now... but we can deal with things as they come." The winged unicorn shrugged easily as she led the way away from the forge, before hesitating and adding quietly: "We should destroy this place, though. There's weapons here, and the Light hs already taken enough from us."

Innocence looked down and nodded briefly, and the two mares made their way outside in silence. The scaled mare felt a strange feeling run through her mind as she closed her eyes, lowering her head a little and unable to look up even as Freya calmly rose her horn and focused her magic, another massive _landvættir_ of ice and snow rapidly forming in front of them.

Freya mounted this with ease and sat in an awkward side-saddle position, and Innocence followed her up on autopilot, not really paying attention as she thought about Antares, and about her parents, and about everything they were fighting for... and how impossible it seemed to win this war they were fighting. And she didn't snap back to reality until they were riding away and Freya easily sent a golden fireball arching behind them to crash into one of the pillars, the runes glowing brightly in the blast before the entire mountainside erupted in an enormous explosion, sending an avalanche of ice and snow hailing down with a great burst of smoke and powder.

Innocence winced over her shoulder as the blast of cold snow and hot air washed over her and almost knocked her loose from the _landvættir_, which simply rumbled loudly at the sound and shale. The mare blinked stupidly several times, then she hurriedly hauled herself back upright on the icy dragon, glaring at Freya.

The ivory mare only laughed and shrugged, turning her eyes back forwards and smiling slightly as she said easily: "You need to learn not to lose yourself in the past, Innocence. That's the same flaw that Celestia had. And you don't want to go through the same things she did, do you?"

Innocence gave a huff, then she shook her head and sighed tiredly, asking finally: "So... how far away is the base? I mean, we're just going to... ride there and hope that everyone's already there?"

Freya shrugged a bit before the ivory winged unicorn said mildly: "Something like that, Innocence. Perhaps it sounds a little silly to you, but sometimes a simple plan is the best plan. But this way we'll also avoid getting the Light's attention: the _landvættir_ don't exude any magical energy by themselves, in spite of being... 'elementals,' as you phrased it. Sometimes taking it slow is much better than trying to rush... but I guess that's your mother. Always rushing."

"My... my _Móðer_, you mean. Twilight Sparkle... she was my mother." Innocence halted, then she smiled faintly, looking down for a moment before clearing her throat as she silently dug her claws along the icy _landvættir's_ back. "It feels funny to say that and to think about her after all these years."

The ivory mare nodded slowly, and then Freya said quietly: "If you want to talk about it, Innocence, I'll listen to you. I won't be much help, of course, but I will listen. And I feel like... Twilight Sparkle was one of my Valkyries. A Valkyrie more special than even Brynhild."

"No, I just... I think you may have just helped more than I can say." Innocence replied quietly, and then she lowered her head, falling into silence. Freya only gazed over her shoulder at her for a few moments, then she gave a small smile before turning her eyes back forwards, deciding it was best to let the scaled unicorn look to the past while she turned her own eyes to the path ahead.

* * *

Innocence couldn't help but feel a little surprised: when they arrived at the northern base, there were already ponies there waiting for them. More than that, the base itself was actually quite large: it had been constructed from an abandoned farming facility that comprised several underground caverns and greenhouses, and the walls were not only heavily insulated, but many of the passages and rooms were built to suppress energy signatures.

So there were quite a few demons here, as well as Nightmares and other creatures that greeted them with relief. And all of them seemed to recognize there was something completely different about the ivory winged unicorn just from looking at her... although whenever Innocence looked at Freya herself, she thought there were... quite a few strange, notable differences from the Celestia that had been and the mare that was now.

Freya was quick to take charge, finding out who was available at the base on the way inside, then starting to plot a course of action as they moved. Innocence trailed nervously along with the Queen of the Valkyries, a little bit amazed at seeing the mare so in her element... and more than that, not knowing if Freya would be as receptive to her presence now as she had before. Celestia, after all, had never liked her being around during strategy sessions...

But when she began to linger away, Freya looked over her shoulder from her conversation with two Greater Nightmares, smiling and saying: "We have no time to rest yet, Innocence. You have to help me get the word out, and gather our forces... we have to make sure no one's left behind, or worse, left to die as the bait in a trap."

Innocence blushed a little, but nodded firmly, hurrying to catch up to Freya as they headed into a meeting hall that apparently doubled as a strategy room, and a demoness that Innocence was surprised to recognize looked up from the maps, Ersatz Major giving a small smile as her eyes lingered over the winged unicorn, before she said quietly: "You look very pretty, if you don't mind me saying so. And you know what high praise that is from a demon of Envy such as myself, Lady Celestia."

"I prefer Freya now, actually." Freya replied calmly, and then she studied Ersatz Major for a moment before a slight smile spread over her features, saying quietly: "You and Burning Desire have already been going against my orders and rounding people up."

"We were following Terra's orders. But... we chose to follow them, I won't deny that. Terra figured out what you... or rather, Celestia, was doing, her plans to immolate the bases around enemy and friend alike. Needless to say she was unhappy... so we were all extremely relieved when your signal went out and alerted us to beginning moving in towards one central location." Ersatz stopped, then added quietly: "Terra wished for us to tell her the moment you arrived, Lady Freya."

"And I assume someone has already gone to do just that. That's fine, let's meet with her and settle things straight." Freya paused, then smiled at Ersatz, adding: "And I am no 'lady,' Ersatz. I was and still am the Queen of the Valkyries, but I have never been any 'lady.' Now, show me the maps you've got there and let's see where everyone's at."

Ersatz smiled as Innocence leaned over the table beside Freya and the Greater Nightmares both clustered in eagerly, looking with bright eyes at Freya. They seemed strangely anticipatory... although Ersatz actually seemed nervous for some reason, and Innocence couldn't imagine why. So far, Freya seemed to be... a more relaxed, more energetic Celestia, and one who wasn't willing to see her own troops as expendable just to continue to harm the Light.

Her mind was sharp as ever, quickly analyzing and anticipating the Light's next moves and adjusting the borders on known territories. Freya asked Ersatz all kinds of questions, some of which Innocence found strange, like what the schedule for passing out rations was and what they were eating. But she figured Freya had her own reasons for wanting to know every little detail.

They worked for forty minutes before Terra arrived, Taruos riding on his mother's back. Terra was smiling thinly, her metal scales shaped into spiky, warlike armor around her body, two massive Ironjaw that could barely squeeze into the room escorting her. Taruos, meanwhile, was only dressed in torn, ugly robes that were far too small on the growing boy, his features sour and irritable, holding himself with a calm and self-assuredness that was almost arrogance. But he was also thin, and he looked... old, for someone who was so young, with the cares and weight of the world already weighing so heavily on his shoulders.

Freya and Terra looked at each other for a few moments, and then the Queen of Heaven said mildly: "You don't look like Celestia at all any longer. Which I suppose I should be glad for, seeing what a sodding mess she turned into."

"Now watch yourself, Terra, Celestia's still a part of me. I just happen to be the better part of her." Freya replied evenly, and then the ivory mare said calmly, without the slightest twitch or hesitation: "I'm taking over all operations, Terra. There only needs to be one Queen in this nest."

Innocence shifted uneasily, looking up with surprise, and Terra bared her fangs... but it was Taruos who spoke up, leaning forwards angrily over his mother's head and snapping: "You are a military officer and serve us! As a Valkyrie of Heaven it is your sworn duty to protect-"

"It is my sworn duty to protect both Midgard and Asgard. It was also my duty to protect the Aesir and the gods, but that time, unfortunately, has passed." Freya said evenly, shaking her and looking calmly back at Taruos. "You, young Prince, can continue to handle the weight of administration, and your mother can help you. But I will take charge of our military operations."

"No, you won't! Where in Hel's name d'you get off, thinking you can order me around like some green, untested lass! I've fought for more years than most demons have lived!" Terra snarled, bristling as the enormous Ironjaw on either side of her both rumbled and glowered. "And don't you be giving orders to my child, Freya, you forget yourself as-"

"You're a warrior, Terra, I never questioned that. You are not a war leader. Even when you were part of Hel's elite, you were never a war leader... there's not much strategy involved in defending an impenetrable wall, now is there?" Freya asked mildly, and Terra's eyes glowed before she opened her mouth and leaned forwards, then stared stupidly when Freya reached up and caught her by the nose. "I'm taking charge here. Besides, it's not like it's going to change anything: you spent all your time listening to Celestia's plans and marshaling Heaven's forces for her."

"Get your hoof off me, lass, before I bite it off." Terra threatened in a growl, and Freya only smiled calmly before the Ironjaw reached up and seized into her leg, crushing down on it... but Freya didn't flinch, and didn't let go of the Ironjaw's nose as the metallic dragon said angrily: "This is not an intelligent course of action to be taking, Celestia. I am not here to indulge your bloody freedom fighter fantasies or your power trips. Now stop behavin' like a child and-"

Freya yanked suddenly downwards, flinging Terra face-first into the ground with a tremendous bang: immediately, both of her massive escorts lunged forwards with snarls, but Freya caught the claw of one and twisted it almost completely in a circle before bending it viciously backwards, the dragon falling forwards with a stupid whimper as her other hoof caught the second massive Ironjaw by the face, shoving it to the side before she caught it by one horn and twisted viciously.

Terra looked up with a snarl... and then stared in disbelief: one of her bodyguards had his teeth grit, one claw digging into the ground, the other twisted horribly around and only a twitch away from being snapped like a twig. The other bodyguard was being held by one horn, head twisted to the side, a humiliated expression on his face as he found himself unable to move at all.

Freya looked calmly at Terra, and Terra glared angrily back at the ivory mare before the Queen of the Valkyries said softly: "Now listen. You forget yourself. I served Odin and the Aesir loyally... but I was also a goddess among their number. I was Queen of the Valkyries, and ultimately, the Valkyries listened to me, and my rule alone. We were the defenders of the soft, lazy gods... and there was a time, Terra, when you would not be a Queen of Asgard but a slave or prisoner... if you were fortunate.

"I will not tolerate any more disrespect from you, Terra. You don't have to respect me, no. But you will listen to me, and you will keep yourself civil and your eyes down." Freya said calmly, and Terra shivered as she ground her teeth together in palpable frustration, breathing slowly in and out and looking furious as Taruos shifted nervously on his mother's back. "I will listen to you. I will form my strategies to your desires. And you can administrate away all you like. But you will leave running the war and these forces to me, understood?"

"I hope you ken this is not a smart move you've made, Freya. Because aye, I recognize we'll have to work together to win this war... but I won't let this go unpunished, either. You are supposed to be loyal, and true... I see you're as honorable as Celestia is, with her plans to burn our own forces to destroy the Light's armies." Terra said coldly, the Ironjaw picking herself calmly up.

Freya smiled at this, but her amethyst eye was icy as the crystalline sphere in the other sparked. "If I had no honor, Terra, you'd be crying right now. But as it is, I'd rather not do such a thing in front of your son. So instead, I'll ask you politely to leave and we'll deal with our differences later."

The ivory winged unicorn let go of the Ironjaw dragons to either side, and they winced and pulled quickly back before both enormous demons pulled themselves quickly backwards and sat up. Freya looked coldly between the three, then she returned her gaze to Terra, saying quietly: "We all have our jobs, Terra. Go take care of your son."

Terra gritted her teeth... then she dropped her head and nodded shortly, cursing quietly under her breath before she turned around. Taruos looked uneasily over his shoulder, but Freya only gave him a kind smile even as his mother shoved her way out of the room, the two enormous Ironjaw guarding her rumbling nervously before squeezing their way out as well.

Then Freya sighed, turning back around to the table... and frowning a little at the nervous looks she was getting, before the ivory mare smiled suddenly and reached up to pet Innocence, stroking her mane tenderly back as she said kindly: "Don't any of you worry now. I'm just making sure we're all doing the best that we can for each other."

"And making sure that you're in charge." Ersatz said softly, the beautiful, lithe demoness looking up with a small smile through her white-and-blonde mane, her glowing blue eyes apprehensive but also carefully lowered in humility. "I don't question why you are... but I do think you could have been a bit more... tactful, Freya. I've learned that tact is more valuable and appreciated when you use it even if you could get your way through... other methods."

"That was tactful. She is a proud demon... if I had just asked the _Caoránadux _to let me take over for her, she would have just laughed at me. And I don't like being laughed at, even in jest." Freya said calmly, and then the ivory mare shook her head briefly before turning her amethyst eye back towards Innocence, who still looked a little anxious. "Now come, girl. I'm not going to treat you roughly unless you make me. But we seem to have a good understanding between each other, don't we?"

Innocence nodded a little after a moment, giving an awkward smile even as she shifted nervously. It was true, though... she felt comfortable with Freya. Maybe even a little in awe of her, and her power... and Freya smiled back at her as she reached up and ruffled the young mare's mane gently before she turned her eyes towards Ersatz Major. "And if you're worried that I'm going to punish you, don't. You disobeyed Celestia, not me, and she was blind with grief and anger. I don't plan to allow that to happen to myself. I've let passion twist me too often already in the past."

Ersatz nodded nervously, the two looking at one-another for a few moments before the demon finally gave a small smile. The Nightmares lingering to either side of the table hesitantly stepped back close, and Freya nodded before saying calmly: "Ersatz, I'll ask you to act as a go-between between myself and Terra. She and I are probably not going to be on the best of terms for the next while."

"Of course. I'll do my best, Freya." Ersatz promised with a nod, and then she smiled over at Innocence, adding quietly: "Perhaps Innocence can help me. I'd like to spend some time with her.

"You two will have plenty of free time to catch up tonight. But for now, I need both of you here, helping me finish these plans." Freya answered in an almost-soothing voice, turning her attention back to one of the maps in front of her. "We need to gather our forces together in a safe location, establish a real base, a place of safety for us. We need a place where the Light can't travel with ease, but we'll be able to move in and out of. And most important, it needs to be somewhere that we can respond to the Light's aggression if necessary. I have a feeling it won't be long before they try and target our foals."

"We won't let them take Turtle Island." Ersatz said softly, and both Greater Nightmares nodded firmly in agreement. "They try and avoid the oceans, anyway... perhaps we should set up a sea base."

"No, it has to be somewhere where we can reach easily, but they can't." Freya said meditatively, shaking her head briefly, and she frowned for a moment before saying slowly: "Here. The Light seems to be avoiding contact with this place at all costs..."

Innocence frowned a bit, and Ersatz said hesitantly: "It's forbidden territory. That means it belongs to dragons, Phooka, or demons. The Phooka are assisting us, Freya, but only because we've promised to respect their traditions and not infringe on their sacred grounds..."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Ersatz. Let's see... zone... twenty-two, coordinates..." Freya shuffled through papers beside the map, reading quickly down the codes before she said with interest: "Aggressive, unknown creatures have taken over this zone. Many Pales noted in the vicinity. Corrupted earth, but not mire... and warm, despite just being past the winter belt. Interesting. We should investigate. We've been neglecting an important part of any war: making allies."

"But... we have lots of allies. We've made lots of allies, from wild demons to Hel and the Phooka. And Spike and Rarity are still out there somewhere, trying to talk to the dragons and get them to join us." Innocence said, looking up in confusion, but Freya only shook her head with an amused look at the scaled unicorn.

Then she returned her eye to the map, saying calmly: "Yes, the obvious allies. But we haven't been pressing the issue enough, and we haven't been trying to recruit others who will be interested in our cause. We've been shy and cautious, and this isn't the time for shyness or caution."

She stopped, then shook her head and tapped the map twice, looking with seriousness down at Innocence. "If I send you here with some demons, do you promise to secure the area? I can't accept failure at this point, Innocence. If you have even the slightest doubt in yourself, then say no."

Innocence shifted a bit, and then she bit her lip before nodding and looking up evenly, saying quietly: "I can do it. I'll negotiate or... kill whatever's there."

Ersatz frowned a little, but Freya only smiled and nodded, reaching up to gently rustle Innocence's mane. The scaled unicorn couldn't help but smile a bit in response to the almost-maternal gesture, closing her eyes and bowing her head forward as Freya said softly: "Good. Be prepared to do whatever you have to. But try and focus on making an ally, Innocence, not just killing it."

Innocence nodded quickly, smiling wider up at Freya, feeling... she wasn't quite sure. But Freya felt almost like a kindred spirit to her, and she radiated a power that Innocence couldn't help but admire and respect, and she was physical, but her touch was never... uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of Celestia's energies thrumming through her, or maybe it was just because of her growing trust, but she didn't mind the contact... it wasn't like when Gymbr had run his claws over her...

She shivered, then looked up and did her best to listen as Freya went over their plans. Celestia had gotten caught up in her personal vendetta, and likely had wanted to keep their numbers as few as possible to continue to justify her getting involved in each and every bloody battle, among other things. Celestia had wanted to kill the Light herself: Freya also wanted that, but was willing to bring in plenty of people to help beat it into submission first.

Freya was able to note several large areas that Celestia had ignored: not because they were important, but because they were either neutral territories or avoided by the Light. But Freya wanted to get as many rebels as possible into as many safe zones as possible, while they worked on establishing better allies and building a real base in a place where the Light wouldn't be able to get easy access to them. She wanted to protect the rebels, instead of continuously attacking the Light.

It was a bit of a surprise from the Queen of the Valkyries, but Innocence soon realized something: the whole time Freya was talking, she clearly seemed to have some other piece of information gnawing at the back of her mind. Like she knew something about the Light that she didn't want to talk to anyone about... and as Innocence listened closely to the ivory winged unicorn, she began to wonder if all Freya was trying to do now was delay the inevitable.

Eventually, Freya dismissed them all, to either deal with their other duties or rest... but Innocence stayed, continuing to look uneasily at the ivory mare until the last Nightmare was out of the door. And with a flick of her horn, Freya closed this before she turned a soft smile to the scaled unicorn, asking kindly: "Are you going to ask to share my bed tonight? Because you should be going to get some rest, Innocence."

The scaled mare scowled a little up at the ivory mare, and the winged unicorn chuckled and shook her head slowly, saying softly: "The Valkyries always gave me the same look. Well, most of them. Not all of them. But I always got my way, one way or the other, Innocence."

The unicorn winced a bit at this, then hurriedly shook her head out, refusing to let herself be distracted before she asked in almost a rush: "What are you doing?"

Freya's eye sharpened slightly, but she continued to smile... and it wasn't anger Innocence saw, but maybe that Freya was impressed, maybe even... a little proud of her. It bolstered the younger mare's courage, and she asked quickly after a moment, raising her head slightly: "I mean, why does it feel like you know something you're not telling us? That you're not trying to fight this war?"

"Oh, believe me, Innocence. I plan to fight this war. I just don't want these rebels getting in our way right now." Freya replied calmly, and Sin looked up at her in dumb surprise before the ivory mare laughed quietly and shook her head slowly. "Innocence... even powerful demons can't match the Light in combat. The Pious are fragile, but very fast and very strong. Even if a mortal could kill them, the chances are that a Pious would tear an entire cadre of mortal warriors apart before they could land a blow. Glass is fragile, after all... but you can cut through a dragon with the right application of force."

The scaled unicorn shifted uneasily, and then Freya said quietly: "I'm privy to the way Celestia was thinking, and all her plans. She wanted to kill the Light, to weaken their numbers decidedly, because she understood that they had a hive mind. And to her, it was better to kill her own troops than risk them being taken prisoner, because she recognized that the Light will convert those soldiers to its cause and add to its hive mind: what is likely its greatest source of strength.

"Celestia had a simple, brutal, and cunning plan. To kill as many soldiers of the Light as possible, to burn down their Sanctuaries and bases and wait for them to send more and more reinforcements down from Heaven, understanding that even with their seemingly-infinite resources, the number must be finite... and then find her way into Heaven with as many people like you and Prestige and Terra and try to rip it apart from the inside out. With most of the Light's forces on Midgard, she was convinced she would have been able to strike all the way into Valhalla."

"We all would have died." Innocence shivered a bit, then looked up and winced as Freya simply nodded. "Did she really... stop caring that much?"

"No. She does care." Freya said quietly, and then she smiled faintly and touched her own breast. "She... I... still believe we can rescue Discombobulation. And maybe even Luna, Twilight, and Scrivener... but she didn't care what the cost of rescuing those people was. I... I want to say that I do. But I also don't know who I would choose if I was forced to pick between saving them and saving... the rest of this world."

Freya halted, then she sighed and reached up, tapping her own forehead a few times with one hoof. "Frey save me from making such choices. But stop worrying, Innocence. I am trying to keep the rebels away, but only so that strong ponies, like us, can start making our own strikes at parts of the Light Celestia neglected, because it wasn't in her plan's best interests."

The scaled unicorn nodded after a moment, studying Freya silently, and then she hesitated before asking suddenly: "What do you think of me?"

Freya looked down at her for a few moments, then she reached up and ruffled her mane, making Innocence grimace a bit. The ivory mare shrugged and began to turn around, and Innocence said quietly: "I just don't understand why you seem to... to want to work with me. And I don't understand how you feel like the old Celestia to me, but like I can trust you more than I ever did her."

The winged unicorn looked down for a moment, then she turned around and said quietly: "Because you respect my power and authority, and because I respect who you are... and _what _you are. And no, I don't think you're a monster... not even Celestia at her worst ever honestly felt, in her heart of hearts, that you were a monster.

"But what you are is a Night Maiden. You're different from us, and you were made to harness the darkness. And I want you to harness that darkness, Innocence. I want darkness at my side, as my right hoof." Freya reached up, slowly stroking under Innocence's chin before leaning down and chastely kissing her lips, and the scaled unicorn blushed a bit before Freya sat back and smiled. "We'll take down the Light together, and you can have all the power you want, as long as you remember to listen to me and fight by my side. We're going to stop the Light. And then... we'll go from there. And I hope that you'll continue to do everything and anything that needs to be done."

Innocence smiled a little, looking up and unable to stop herself from feeling... loyalty to this mighty mare, who was everything she desired to be, everything she needed right now. And Freya stepped forwards and hugged Innocence close against her chest, stroking soothingly down her back even as her single eye looked off into the distance, her smile unreadable. But the scaled mare only eagerly returned the embrace, falling against her with a sigh of pleasure and trusting in her, admiring her, loving her as the surrogate parent she badly needed right now.

And Freya kept Innocence close, closing her eye as she felt the mare who was already all-but-worshiping her like putty in her hooves, and she stroked her mane gently back even as she silently apologized to both this little pony as well as her parents for whatever she might have to do in the future to ensure the Light wouldn't be victorious.


	78. The Keystone

Chapter Seventy Three: The Keystone

~BlackRoseRaven

So far, Helheim was not exactly proving to be what Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight had expected. Well, alright, maybe that wasn't entirely true. Hell was definitely living up to its name in a few ways... it was just that none of them had really expected that just like in the mortal world, demons tended to want to take the weekend off.

Of course, Hel was their benefactor, and they had been given quite a few 'gifts' by her, including the house that they were currently living in: a gorgeous, vastly oversized manse that had fallen into disrepair, most of the magic wards around it long shorted-out and several areas of the gigantic building itself rendered inaccessible thanks to all the damage and the encroaching ice. Frost had shattered several windows, and the wide yard in front of it was now a sea of snow... but Hel had told them eagerly this was a prime location, with its back against the massive, icy cliffs of the Glacial Shield, a range of massive mountains that stretched across half of Helheim.

Once this had apparently belonged to a demon lord, but after his untimely demise, the premises had been vacated: not even Greed demons wanted anything to do with this place, in case his killer came back. But this wasn't just their home: Hel wanted the gigantic mansion fixed up so that she could turn it into a training area for Inquisitors, and Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight were in charge of repairing the entire building by themselves.

Hel told them cheerfully they had all the time they wanted... but that they wouldn't be leaving Helheim until the job was done. So during their free time, Luna, Scrivy, and Twilight were usually hard at work on the mansion, clearing out the old décor, thawing and shattering almost organic ice that had spread into the building, and working hard on fixing the damage and deterioration that, if Hel had actually cared about at all, the goddess could have fixed with a snap of her fingers.

But to Hel, this was all a game, of course: she had also ordered each of them to train for so many hours each and every day, to slow them down further... and on top of that, they had to deal with the set of Inquisitors Hel had assigned to punish them, to break them down further so Hel could better rebuild them into the perfect guardians she had envisioned. And the torture, the pain they had suffered so far... well, it turned out that Helheim was as creative a place as it was terrible. And there was nothing any of the three could do about it: thanks to the power granted to the Archives by Hel, the Inquisitors could do things to them that should have left them maimed and dying, but instead they always found themselves back in one piece by the end of each punishment session, even the worst pains turned to nothing more than dull aches.

Furthermore, because they were now damned souls in Hell, they were powerless to disobey Helheim's laws, or the Archives. They had discovered now the real reason why the Archives were so feared: not even Luna could pummel her way through the magical protection that Inquisitors had against other damned souls. And for Luna, it was the powerlessness that made this all truly unbearable, not the pains and tribulations of the torments they went through.

But at the moment, Luna and Scrivener were exercising while Twilight Sparkle did repairs to the third floor hallway. A punishment session had recently ended for the three, and this was how they worked through it: by focusing on other things. By trying to get stronger, and doing what they were told... if only so they could escape Hell's grip on them.

Not that it would mean much once they were done being punished... they would just end up as Hel's personal bodyguards. And even as Scrivener breathed slowly, trying to focus on the weight he was bench-pressing, that thought crept into his mind again that always scared him above all others: it was the tortured who made the best torturers.

Scrivener closed his eyes, letting the weight lower, then grunting and pushing it slowly up. His muscles flexed, dark veins pulsing through his hide as he rose it high in his Talons, his large frame burning with a power he'd never known before... and yet in spite of all of it, he was helpless. They all were. There wasn't a goddamn thing any of them could do.

Scrivener dropped the weight back in the bar and sat up, letting himself rest as he flexed a Talon slowly, and felt the conical spikes on his back slowly rising back up, sparking faintly. They had become a permanent fixture to his body, although they retracted when pushed on hard enough or he laid on his back, even if they ached until they could emerge again.

His hide flexed: it was more rubbery, even scaled in places, and his Talons had... they had changed, too. The metal looked more alive than it had before, and more... scaly, too, was probably the best word, the claws a little larger and more hooked than they had been before. And his whole body was... bigger, simply put, although the stallion had learned he had _some _control over his height and mass, but nothing he could actually maintain for longer periods of time.

He was changing. So were Luna and Twilight... and while Twilight was more subtle, Luna was beginning to show outward changes as well. Small triangular horns were hidden in her mane, and her hooves had begun to split into cloven almost-blades. She radiated power and hunger... and right now, frustration, as she hauled the arms of the machine she was sitting on forwards before letting them fall back, but never quite letting herself relax.

Scrivener watched for a few moments, breathing slowly in and out, just letting her work out the frustration. At this stage, weight training wasn't of a whole lot of use to them... but after being tortured for between one and two hours, an intense, hard workout was the best way to get themselves to calm down... at least, without giving in to any of their less-desirable urges, which was probably Hel's entire goal. And none of them wanted to give Hel that satisfaction, for as long as they could hold out.

But then again, of course he calmed down first: he was probably more vain than Luna, and it never failed to amaze him... how strong he was getting. The stallion looked over his shoulder at the weight on the apparently-unbreakable bar, which itself was probably a hundred pounds... and on top of that, he was probably lifting the weight equivalent to a small dragon. And barely breaking a sweat.

He looked down at his Talon, flexing it, clenching it slowly, his eyes glinting faint blue as he made the muscle bulge. He studied it, licking his lips, feeling truly powerful... before shivering a little and closing his eyes tightly, reminding himself that for all his strength, he was still stuck here in Helheim. So what, he could probably chuck a dragon at someone now: they were in a realm where that wasn't just not special, that wasn't even laugh-worthy.

Luna sighed as she finally let go of the arms of the weight machine she was on, and they snapped back into resting position as the sapphire mare said softly: "Oh, damnation, Scrivener Blooms. Go back to being arrogant and self-righteous. I do not desire to wipe thy tears from thy face."

"Sorry, sorry. Thinking too much." Scrivener muttered, and then he sighed a little and shook himself out before saying finally: "I hate it here. And I hate it here because I... don't hate it here, you know? And I really hate that, too."

"Hateful creature." Luna remarked mildly, and then she smiled despite herself and slipped off the weight machine, Scrivener grumbling as he slid off the bench before the two traded nuzzles, and then the sapphire mare said gently into his ear: "Let us go find Twilight Sparkle, and bring her outside to exercise, and allow ourselves to... relax."

Scrivener grunted after a moment at this, and then he sighed a little and reached up to moodily touch his stomach, saying dryly: "I was just disemboweled this morning and forced to eat my own intestines. I don't wish to repeat anything near this experience. So if you so much as touch my stomach I'm going to punch you right in the face."

"What if I desire to give thee a belly rub?" Luna asked easily, reaching a hoof up beneath the stallion and rubbing at his stomach, and Scrivener winced awkwardly and tensed up before Luna huffed and headbutted him firmly, grumbling: "Fall over, great ogre, so I can rub thy tummy."

"No." Scrivener glowered at her grumpily: he was now a few inches taller than her, and he greatly enjoyed flaunting the fact she could no longer knock him over nearly as easily, since his mass had apparently increased even more than his height. "You... fall over."

"Will thou give me tummy rubs?" Luna asked with a sudden grin up at him, pushing the ends of their muzzles together, and the stallion winced a bit before the sapphire mare snorted in entertainment and reached up to tug at his platinum collar gently. "Look at thou, great stupid idiot. My... my handsome monster. My glorious Clockwork Pony."

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly, and then Luna shook her head quickly before murmuring: "But enough, enough. Twilight waits for us impatiently. Damn her, Scrivener Blooms. Thou had crunchy intestines and Twilight Sparkle was flayed and I was..."

Luna shivered a little, but then shook her head and rose her horn high, breathing quietly. Here in Helheim, you either learned to accept and deal with the punishments of each and every day, or you let it break you. All three of them were humiliated, violated, tormented and abused each and every day, in ways that were indescribable at times, that left all three of them in broken, crying misery... but it helped Luna to remember this wasn't just the cost of the lives they had lived, and living so much in darkness. This was also their redemption, in a strange and twisted way.

They were being taught through pain and agony, humiliation and degradation. They were being shaped by it, and the lessons the Inquisitors ground into their heads: that just because they were suffering did not give them the right to make others suffer, that this was the kind of pain they had put others through, that... pain, was better than oblivion, and that was why they struggled to live even when they wanted to die, and was what made life sacred. That your soul clung to existence so powerfully that even when every other part of you wanted to give in, it had to be something worth cherishing. It _had_ to.

Scrivener and Luna looked at one-another, seeing into each other's eyes and souls, feeling their energy passing between each other before they shared a gentle kiss. Something they could do even here in Hell... never apart, never alone. It helped them survive, and having Twilight Sparkle with them helped them stay sane. The two traded small smiles, and then they both turned before heading to the door and out into the corridor, following the distinct energy of the Lich.

They found her standing next to the large doors leading out into the courtyard, the violet mare smiling at them softly. She had no other visible changes apart from what they had seen when they'd first arrived in Helheim: that glowing core in her chest, and that gorgeous, flowing mane. She studied them, and they looked back at her before she strode forwards and shared a kiss first with Luna Brynhild, and then with Scrivener Blooms.

Then she stepped back, gazing at them fondly before the violet mare said softly: "You two are thinking too much again. I know that's funny coming from me, but... Hell is Hell. And Hel is trying to break us. Even if she's... a weird almost-mentor, she wants to break us a lot more than she wants to be friends with us or anything."

The stallion shrugged a bit as Luna grunted, looking meditatively down before she said finally: "I do not know. I dare not guess at Hel's true intentions... she is nearly as frustrating and cryptic as Scrivener Blooms likes to be. Or rather, tries to be. He is a very bad ridiculer."

"That's the cutest mispronunciation I've heard all day." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed at him loudly as Twilight smiled despite herself, before the stallion looked up and admitted finally: "With some of the things they do to us, I wish that I could kill all of them."

Twilight and Luna both gazed softly at the charcoal stallion at this, and then Twilight Sparkle smiled a little and glanced down, saying quietly: "It bothers me less what they do to me than what they do to you. It... it hurts, but no matter how they... hurt me, my body is just a shell. You two are my spirit and my soul. What happens to me physically doesn't matter."

"That's either a really nice or a really crappy way of looking at life, Twilight." Scrivener said mildly, and when both mares looked at him dryly, he shrugged and said finally: "Hey, it's true. I mean, you're either... 'look at me, I'm so anti-materialistic' or 'look at me, I'm such a limp doormat of a dishrag and you can do anything you want to me and I'll just lay there like a starfish.'"

Scrivener held up his Talons, twiddling them on either side of his head with a silly smile on his face before he dropped back to all fours and looked plainly over at Twilight Sparkle. The Lich continued to gaze at him for a few moments, and then she calmly flicked her head to the side, and Luna stepped smoothly backwards as Twilight's enormous bell appeared in an unhurried swing towards Scrivener Blooms, the stallion looking dumbly to the side at this before it smashed into him and knocked him crashing through the double doors and the heavy gates beyond, bouncing and skidding painfully over his face through the icy courtyard before he rolled to a stop in a snowbank.

The stallion grumbled under his breath, then he slowly picked himself up, shaking himself off as Luna giggled a little and Twilight Sparkle called easily: "So which one am I, Scrivy?"

"The bitchier one." the stallion said sourly in response, and then he shook himself briefly before looking crankily over at Luna as she all-but-bounced happily in after the Lich, the stallion gesturing grouchily at the icy, frozen courtyard around them, the walls still lined with creeping veins of frost and cold, snow-speckled stone beneath their hooves. "Luna, did you just forget where the hell we are?"

"I did not forget where in Hell we are at all." Luna said smartly in return, and the stallion closed his eyes and dropped his head forwards moodily before the sapphire mare looked with entertainment over at Twilight Sparkle, who was gazing affectionately at Scrivener even as her huge bell rumbled and loomed nearby. "'Tis incredible, my sweet mare, how thou looks so lovingly upon our stallion, and yet I see thou art full well ready to squash him flat with that bell, too."

Twilight only shrugged a bit, turning her eyes towards Luna as a small smile played over her features, replying quietly: "Well, you know. These last few years... I've been... adjusting."

"Aye... years. I had forgotten so long had past..." Luna looked down for a moment, then glanced up towards the stony ceiling of Helheim high above, saying quietly: "But there is no sky, little sense of day or night or the passage of time... and as Hel has both reassured us and tormented us with... Helheim bows to Hel. Even time is hers to control here..."

Scrivener shook his head a bit as he stood up, then he sighed softly and said quietly: "I think she just wants to hold onto us for as long as possible while we turn into... whatever it is that we're turning into. Something else."

He held up a Talon, studying it silently... then winced as there was a puff of blue smoke behind him before one of Hel's ice puppet's appeared, slinging a companionable arm around his neck and saying cheerfully: "Now hey, haven't you guys been listening? Sure, you're in Helheim. Sure, you belong to me, like property. But you're not going to become demons, no no no!"

Hel reached up and pinched one of Scrivener's cheeks, making him wince and glare up at her as Luna grumbled and Twilight Sparkle sighed a little, the Lich letting her bell vanish into smoke as the dark goddess said brightly: "You're just way too cute to turn into demons! No, you're more like... Pokemon Evolutions! Bigger, stronger, a little scarier and a little bit uglier."

"Wonderful." Scrivener shoved the ice puppet off after another moment, but Hel only giggled as she stumbled backwards, then tripped over the hem of her own snowy dress and landed with a thump on her butt. "So what are you doing here?"

Luna cleared her throat loudly, and Scrivener Blooms grumbled a bit as Twilight strode forwards, saying softly: "We mean no disrespect, Hel, but... you coming in and showing up unannounced and all just after we had a... 'punishment' session..."

"Torture, say it for what it is, sweetie. And that was like a whole _hour _ago, come on, get over yourselves already!" Hel smiled at them, her eyes glinting before she held up a finger and said kindly: "But that's a big part of why I'm here, actually. I have a special offer for you three. A way to help get your punishments to end a little bit earlier."

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit as Luna scowled and Twilight tilted her head, even though the violet mare felt uneasy, like she always did when Hel looked at her. Because the way Hel stared at her was so much different from the way she looked at Luna or Scrivener: there was more there than a sense of eagerness and excitement and the strange delight of someone who thought she wasn't just in the presence of friends, but people who respected and admired her... even if they were _forced _to respect and admire her. There was something... tender in her eyes.

Then Hel smiled, tenting her fingers together and suddenly turning her eyes away before huffing and saying grouchily: "Oh, I can't talk to the three of you like this, look at you, all... spread out all over the damn place. Here, here, here, get together."

Hel flicked both her wrists, then clapped her hands sharply, and Scrivener, Twilight, and Luna all flinched in pain as they were forcefully yanked into the air and dropped firmly in a trio together, left sitting in a scrunched group side-by-side-by-side. Then Hel sighed in relief, rubbing her hands slowly together before she said cheerfully: "There, that's a lot better! Now I can see all y'all and I can talk to you all at once. Now..."

She stopped for a moment, tapping at her chin and muttering: "What was I talking... oh, right, right, yes! I have an offer for you sweeties... something right up your alley, as a matter of fact. You see, my Archives are very busy these days: we're establishing an absolutely gorgeous Grand Archive, but while that is being furnished, a lot of my Inquisitors are being kept busy with work outside of Helheim. And because I've assigned six Inquisitors specifically to you three special little troublemakers, we're running a little shorthanded. Shorthooved. Shortclawed. Short. I'll just stick with short. Not that you are, Brynhild, don't take it personally."

She reached out and patted the starry-maned mare's head a few times, and Luna scowled horribly before Twilight Sparkle asked quietly: "So what do you want us to do? Police the area for you, act as deputies for the Archives?"

Hel smiled at this, shaking her head slowly and saying softly: "Read all the books in this mansion's library already, haven't you, Twilight Sparkle? But that's a good thing, actually, darling... I'm really glad you're getting to know my world, just like I got to know all about your world. I think it's helped us connect, gotten rid of a whole lot of misconceptions about us... but my sweet little muffins, much as I adore you three, I can't make you deputy Inquisitors. That wouldn't be fair at all, oh no no no. That's far too much power for your little... things."

Hel reached down and delicately poked Scrivener's nose, the stallion wrinkling up his muzzle and looking grouchily up at the dark goddess. But it was Luna who scowled and asked distastefully: "So what does thou want us to do? Laundry? Cleaning? Cookery? I cannot do any of these things. They are Scrivener's jobs."

Scrivener slowly turned a sour look towards Luna, even though Hel's finger was still firmly jabbing into his muzzle, and the goddess giggled and drew back after a moment, waving a hand and saying easily: "No, no, no no no, no! That's just silly, Brynhild! No, I have a very simple job for you three. Something you'll excel at."

Hel smiled affectionately, then said casually, as Twilight Sparkle looked up worriedly and Scrivener and Luna both felt twists of unease: "It's a real easy job, dealing with people... less fortunate than you three are, to have friends in high places with a special ultimate purpose in mind for you.

"I'm short a few proper torturers to deal with some souls that need punishment." Hel said graciously, clapping her hands together, and the three stared up at the dark goddess before she shrugged and smiled over them warmly. "Look at you, honey-bunnies. You're just growin' up so fast! Three years here, and you've already settled in, done a hell of a good job fixing this place up, gotten used to all kinds of tortures like-"

"Do not speak of them." Luna growled, but Hel only laughed, and the sapphire mare shivered before shaking her head vehemently and saying disgustedly: "And thou comes to us, offers us the chance to... to do unto others as has been done unto us when we know well, Hel, we cannot torment others merely because we are in pain-"

"And apart from a few little fights here and there, you three have been very well-behaved. Model prisoners, really, it's fantastic. It's got me all tied up in knots inside." Hel smiled warmly, rubbing her hands over her own stomach before she suddenly leaned forwards, the very air around them seeming to resonate with her unexpected seriousness as she said quietly: "I don't care what you're learning about morals, my little ponies. What I care about is that you're learning the far more important lesson: listen to Hel, and you'll be rewarded. Disobey her..."

Hel slowly clenched a fist, and large, deadly-looking spikes of ice began to rise up all around the ponies, who winced uneasily back and forth before the spikes slowed to a halt a moment after just managing to scratch the stallion's side. Then Hel giggled and snapped her fingers, the blades of frost vanishing from sight as she said positively: "But we don't really need to talk about that, now do we? No, let's talk about what I want to give you instead of everything I can take away."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Twilight both looked uncomfortably towards Luna Brynhild, who sighed moodily at being elected as spokespony before she asked distastefully: "Very well, Hel: then what would thou have us do, in that case?"

The dark goddess smiled warmly at this, clapping her hands quietly together a few times. "Well, since you're willing to listen now, sweetie, we can talk about it a little and work out something that suits all of us. But it'd be easy work... start you off nice and slow, with just some ickle little pony souls that would be easy pickings. And first-timers in Helheim, all strapped up nice and proper, their sins all charted out so you know that they're just getting a touch of what they deserve."

The three ponies looked uneasily back and forth between each other, and then Twilight Sparkle licked her lips slowly before she asked quietly: "How can you be so... how can you rationalize that this is right? That this is how people who have done wrong should be punished?"

Hel only chuckled quietly at this, gazing genially at Twilight Sparkle before she said tenderly: "I like the way you think, pretty little pony. Believe me, I honestly do... you question, but never in a bad way. You're always so polite. So... so good. Oh, sweet little girl..."

The dark goddess giggled and laced her fingers together beside her head, swaying slowly back and forth with a bright look on her face, and Scrivener Blooms couldn't help but grimace before he said moodily: "I can't help but feel that you have some kind of creepy ulterior motive or something. And you know that all of us see the way you look at Twilight, right?"

"She is not thine, Hel. Thou can go steal thy own Twilight Sparkle from somewhere else, I am sure thou can find one who is suitably evil enough from one of the layers."

Hel snorted at this, crossing her arms and looking insulted as she whined: "And what would I do with an evil Twilight Sparkle? That'd be silly. Besides, if I wanted to, I could make a thousand Twilights..." Hel snapped her fingers, and at least a dozen almost-perfect replicas of the Lich formed out of the ice and snow around them, all with different expressions on their faces. "But they're not my little Twilight. Just copies."

With that, Hel flicked her wrist disdainfully, and the Twilight replicas shattered loudly one after the other, the three ponies wincing as the Lich herself flushed slightly, lowering her head a little before she bit her lip, then finally looked up and asked finally: "Why?"

Hel cocked her head curiously, and then the puppet sniffed loudly and gestured to the side, saying mildly: "Because I'm all powerful, that's why I can do that. Or... oh, do you mean why I want you to work for me? Because you three are so good at hurting people, and I think you really need to get more into-"

"Why me? Why am I so special to you, Hel? Why do I trust you and why do you look at me like... like..." Twilight Sparkle trembled a little, gazing up at Hel, and Hel looked back at Twilight in silence for a few moments before the ice puppet gave a soft sigh, lowering her head.

The snow whistled around them quietly, then slowly crawled up the walls of the courtyard, the doors slowly pushed closed by the flow of frost encapsulating the group as thin sheets of ice spread in a ceiling above. The world around them turned cold... and beautiful, and somehow safe, enshrining them within what was both a gilded glass prison and a gorgeous, crystalline sanctuary, the sheets of ice gleaming silently around them as Hel said softly: "I hate being asked direct questions. I have to answer them. I mean, I don't _have_ to, not like I always have to tell the truth, sweetie... but... oh, it stresses me out not to. I guess that's just another of my silly little mental tics... because you know, not answering a question, that's a lot like lying. And I don't can't won't lie, not ever anymore.

"You're a little miracle, Twilight Sparkle, aren't you? Your parents loved you very much, didn't they?" Hel said gently, and although Luna bristled and Scrivener looked up sharply, Twilight only nodded quietly... and both of the ponies bound to her both softened a little as they looked at the Lich, then back at Hel. And there was no malice, no teasing, no threat in Hel's voice as she smiled softly, saying tenderly: "Yes they were. Loving. Wonderful. Not entirely permissive, not too strict either, though... just about perfect.

"But oh, did they ever spoil you, didn't they?" Hel laughed and shook her head, gazing kindly at Twilight Sparkle, and the violet mare gave a faint smile. "Oh, hey, don't look so down, vanilla cupcake! You might see them again... they might be in Heaven, they might be here in Hell, they might have even escaped into the mortal world. And don't you ever think for a moment they ever thought you abandoned them. They knew what you are, and adored you for all the times you visited them. I'm sure of it."

Twilight blushed a little, dropping her head forwards before she looked up and said uncertainly: "But... none of that answers my question..."

Hel chuckled quietly, then she murmured softly: "Perceptive. I like that, sweetie. But it's a pain too. But haven't you added it all up, darling? The reason why there's only a Twilight Sparkle in this world, no Shining Armor? All the stories about how long your parents took to get pregnant? And your magic... so powerful... such a mix of light..." Hel rose her arms, opening one hand and creating a white flame. "And darkness..."

Hel's other hand opened, creating a flare of black light, and Twilight Sparkle's eyes slowly widened, the Lich staring in disbelief before Hel calmly drew these flames together, the two swirling into one beautiful, impossible black star with an orb of swirling white energy. "Twilight."

"N-No..." Twilight Sparkle stumbled backwards, trembling and shaking her head weakly as both Scrivener and Luna looked shocked, mouthing wordlessly before the violet mare shouted: "No! You can't... I'm not your creation! I'm not your toy!"

"No, you're nothing like that at all, my darling." Hel flicked her hands to either side, and the black star exploded, the three ponies wincing as darkness flooded the world around them... but throughout it, pinpricks of gorgeous light twinkled, leaving them standing inside a miniature galaxy as Hel smiled lovingly at them, the shadows stroking over them and points of light blinking and shining throughout the swirling space surrounding the four.

And then the ice puppet calmly rose a hand and gestured gently into the galaxy swirling slowly around them, and stars shining throughout the darkness twinkled before sailing upwards, forming gorgeous outlines against the velvety blackness. Outlines of ponies, who were hugging each other as a male voice whispered: "Please... please... she wants this so badly..."

"I don't know if I even believe in God, but please... I c-can't... I just want to have a baby with my husband... every other mare, every normal mare gets to experience this, please, just... p-please..." added a mare's trembling words, and both outlines looked desperately upwards before Hel laughed quietly and strode slowly over to the shapes.

And the ice puppet reached down, gently touching the female outline, and it twitched as a tiny spark appeared within it, a little blue star that glimmered and danced as the dark goddess said quietly: "It touched me. I don't know why... maybe because of the good fortune these ponies had in almost every other layer of reality they existed, but these two people I knew would make such loving parents... couldn't have a child. And more than that... I wondered, what if you couldn't be born, Twilight Sparkle? Would your layer be in even greater danger? I had to help protect All Daddy's project... even if it was only in a subtle way."

Hel smiled faintly, then she touched her own stomach and said softly: "It's not like I was using this, anyway. So there was a snip-snip... and one night I went to see Vally-wally. I harassed him for a while until he spat out that he was having trouble with one specific world, and I told him just to go stomp it himself if it was proving so tedious and he couldn't figure it out. And of course, that made him mad as home sweet home here and he said he could make this world destroy itself. I just laughed at him... that's all it ever took, really." Hel smiled and tapped her nose gently. "A laugh in the right place. And then Valthrudnir never set foot in that world again and instead devised the most idiotic Rube Goldberg machine you ever did see to try and bring the whole playset crashing down.

"I admit, it was selfish. I got to have something I never, ever could, otherwise..." Hel looked tenderly at Twilight Sparkle, and then she strode slowly forwards, saying softly: "I didn't even know if it would work... if it would be a boy or a girl. I didn't know if Vally-wally would keep his word. I didn't have any idea what I was doing... or that I'd become so attached to you, my sweet little darling, or see so much of myself in you. And I'm sorry for that, and happy for that, and sorry for how happy I am... my beloved daughter. My special little girl."

Hel knelt silently in front of Twilight, reaching out and taking her face tenderly in her hands, and Twilight Sparkle trembled as red-tinged tears spilled slowly down her cheeks, breathing hard in and out before she whispered: "No... it... it c-c-can't be... you... you..."

The dark goddess only gave the mare a soft, loving look, gently wiping away her tears with hands made of ice that all the same felt so warm against Twilight's skin, before Hel said softly: "Silly duck. It's been there from the very start, though... there's no absence of evidence, no evidence of absence. Look at yourself: a single, solitary child, who was drawn in so quickly by Freya... who had such powerful magic, despite such mundane parents. Who mastered light and darkness. It's been there from the very start, my sweet: don't you remember the ease with which you opened a portal to Helheim, when you were still little more than a child?"

Twilight Sparkle stared up in disbelief, shaking her head weakly, mouthing slowly and wordlessly as she thought back to Ignominious, driving the demon into a rip in reality after he'd hurt Scrivener Blooms. She looked at Hel, and Hel smiled back at her before the dark goddess tapped her nose gently. "See? You know. You know, deep inside you, that this is the truth. That this is why you and me... we're so alike, my darling Twilight Sparkle."

Neither Luna nor Scrivener knew what to say as Hel gently tilted Twilight's face upwards, the ice puppet gazing at her lovingly. "And that is why I brought you down here. This is the only place where you can rise to your true potential... where the three of you can all become what you were all meant to be. My darlings, my darlings..."

Hel laughed, then she stood up, her hands sliding away from Twilight's features before the dark goddess slipped backwards and turned her eyes towards Scrivener and Luna. Both ponies looked at her for a moment, then turned their eyes towards the Lich, who was shivering, her head lowered, weak whimpers rising up out of her throat as her horn and soulstone core both sparked...

Scrivener and Luna hurried forwards, both ponies hugging the Lich tightly around the neck, and Twilight all-but-collapsed against them, clenching her eyes shut and trembling violently as she curled herself close against the two. She breathed shakily in and out, tears leaking down her face as both charcoal stallion and sapphire mare looked up at Hel with helplessness and misdirected anger, but the ice puppet only gazed back at them lovingly before waving a hand easily in a circle above her head.

The darkness around them vanished as ice shattered over the walls and above their heads, but the air continued to sparkle with motes of light that settled and fell slowly around them. And neither pony knew what to say until Hel finally smiled softly and said quietly: "I've been studying you two for a long time. Both far and near... watching how you treat my special little girl. She seems happy with you both, though... she's grown up with you two, and started to really open up, to find herself. That makes me happy, because if I had to choose... I really would like my little girl to spend a stint as a Valkyrie. You know, now that All Daddy isn't here to try and molest them all the time."

Hel laughed again, then she clapped her hands together and smiled compassionately at the three. "It hurts me to put you through this. But we have to follow the rules, my little darlings... and once all is said and done, we'll be a family together. My friends... my family. I'll introduce you as my daughter to all our relatives in purgatory if you want, Twilight Sparkle, or I'll just call you my favorite little pony, whichever you prefer."

Twilight shivered a little, curling back against Scrivener and clenching her eyes shut as Luna Brynhild silently rubbed a hoof along her back slowly, before the sapphire mare looked up and asked quietly: "And all of this... this is true?"

"This is not just true, Brynhild. This is _truth_." Hel replied gently, and then the ice puppet looked down at one hand with a small, lingering smile, saying quietly: "I'm sorry I had to tell you three like this. I really would have preferred to have you here in person, with me. You've turned out so good, Twilight Sparkle, you really deserved to hear it face-to-face..."

Twilight laughed bitterly at this, looking up as tears flooded down her face, asking roughly: "You mean b-because here I am in Hell, a Lich and a monster, and... I've b-become so-"

"You gave me ginger snaps. You overheard one silly little thing about how much I like them and you went out of your way not just to fulfill a frankly-stupid request, but you tried to get my favorites." Hel smiled softly, reaching up and touching her own breast as Twilight looked up in disbelief and Luna and Scrivener both mouthed wordlessly. "The last time I ate a cookie, Twilight Sparkle, was when I was still Aesir... which is to say, before these worlds were even really formed. And it's not like my little sanctuary comes equipped with a kitchen or anything."

Hel laughed quietly, rubbing her stomach slowly as she said quietly: "Once while I was being a little bit cranky, a wise god once told me that for all my power, despite these invulnerable puppets... I can never really feel anything. He was right, and I relented. This kind of loneliness... has a funny effect on you, you see. It's like the internet. No one can actually see me, no one can actually touch me, no one can actually hurt me... so I giggle and cavort and bounce around in this body, forgetting that every single person I interact with is another living, breathing, real being, with their own beliefs and ideas and emotions. All I end up thinking about is how I can do anything... but really, I'm powerless."

The goddess sighed, raising her head and gazing at the ceiling of Helheim far above, and then she absently snapped her fingers and the roof of stone vanished, replaced a moment later by distorted black and blue clouds that twisted like a writhing, sick bruise. "There. That's more what I'm in the mood for today.

"Now, I'll be sending whoever I happen to feel like tormenting by in about an hour to pick you three up and acquaint you with your new jobs. Don't worry, we'll take it nice and slow, today's just going to be some on-the-job training, that's all." Hel shrugged easily, waving a hand as the motes of light around them finally began to fade out. "I know, I know. But before you three start arguing with me, remember. The faster you make yourselves useful to me, the faster this can all be over. I trust you, sweeties... but only as much as you'll allow me to."

Scrivener Blooms shifted uneasily, automatically pulling Twilight closer as Luna Brynhild leaned forwards and bared her sharp teeth. But Hel only laughed at this, smiling warmly and touching her own breast. "Pull yourselves together, my scrumptious trio. Don't worry. I'm not even here."

And by the time Hel spoke the last word of her sentence, she had dissolved into a puff of snowy powder that simply fell to the frost-covered earth. For a few moments, there was silence as the three ponies looked at this... and then Twilight Sparkle gritted her teeth, clenched her eyes shut, and her horn sparked violently before she threw her head back with a frustrated scream.

The air around them rippled, Scrivener and Luna both wincing as Twilight's eyes glowed brightly, intense light filling the courtyard around them as the Lich stared sightlessly up at the chaos above... and then she suddenly slumped, going limp and cursing weakly under her breath, her head shaking slowly as she breathed hard in and out and her smoky mane writhed and pulsed.

Luna and Scrivener both looked quietly at the Lich, as ice and loose boards fell from the mansion walls around them in a tinkling, clacking hail. But after only a few moments, Twilight Sparkle reached up and rubbed at her face slowly, whispering: "I'm okay. I'm... I'm sorry. I just... I had to let that out, I guess."

"It's okay. We understand." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and there was silence for a few moments before the charcoal stallion gave a small smile. "Guess... Luna and I are rubbing off on you after all. That's how we deal with stress."

"Nay, thou usually bottles it all up inside until thou finally snaps, and then pummels some unfortunate into mush. 'Tis very attractive, really." Luna remarked wryly, and Scrivener laughed a little despite himself before the two returned their eyes towards the Lich, who was quietly wiping bloody tears from her features. "But thou... thou suspected..."

"Something like it. That she... I don't know, touched me somehow." Twilight murmured, and when Luna's mouth curled upwards slightly, doing her best to suppress a giggle, the violet mare sighed tiredly and said almost pleadingly: "Luna. Come on. This is really, really serious."

"I... I know! I am not... 'tis Scrivener's fault!" Luna said hurriedly, then she turned and punched Scrivener Blooms in the side of the head, the stallion wincing as he flopped over and went face-first into the ground, sending up a puff of snow. He groaned loudly, grasping at his head with his Talons, rump still raised high in the air, and Luna prodded this with her hoof a few times before giggling stupidly and saying positively: "I have touched thy buttocks, Scrivy."

Twilight Sparkle glared at Luna, who was only continuing to poke Scrivener's rump cheerfully before she finally sensed the other mare's scowl, and the sapphire pony looked slowly up before smiling lamely, saying awkwardly: "I. I apologize. 'Tis the air of Helheim, it makes it... difficult to focus. Does... shall we speak of... well..."

"Oh, forget it." Twilight said tiredly, slumping a little and shaking her head, and Luna softened a bit as Scrivener picked himself up, both ponies feeling the faint sense of hurt in Twilight's heart before the Lich shook her head quickly and said quietly: "No, it's okay. I just... maybe we can... I don't know. I don't want to talk about this. I don't want to think about this."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms strode forwards and gently stroked the Lich's face, cupping it in one Talon before he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead tenderly. Twilight smiled a little at this, and then Luna approached and wrapped a foreleg around her shoulders, massaging gently through her flowing, inky mane, pulling the Lich's head against her breast.

They sat together, and Twilight Sparkle felt herself... not healing, not yet, but they stopped the ache. They reminded her this was just another step forwards, and that no matter what, they were always going to be together. It wasn't like they hadn't deal with strange changes and stranger still discoveries in the past, after all... in a way, this was all fitting. This was just another piece of the puzzle, falling into place, and helping Twilight understand... why she fit in so well with not one, but two strange ponies.

After a little while, they left the cold courtyard to head back inside... not that any of them really felt the biting cold of Helheim anymore. They had learned that the ice could make them comfortably numb, or help them isolate themselves from the world in their own little beacon of warmth amidst all the frozen nightmare of Helheim.

They headed to the kitchen together: the room was massive, clearly having been built to be run by a crew of chefs to feed what might be the equivalent of a small town. But most of the appliances in here had been destroyed by age and malfunctioning pipework that had left half the kitchen covered in ice, and all of the food had been either rotten or destroyed by the spread of frost.

So for now, it was mostly an empty room with unpainted cabinets, heavy stone countertops, and the little wooden table off to one side. Twilight and Luna sat at this, while Scrivener Blooms went to fill the kettle. This had been one of the first projects, but the plumbing had actually only been recently completed: before when they'd wanted water, it meant melting snow or ice from outside on the tiny little portable burner that they had picked up.

Most of their luxuries were in this room: the aforementioned burner that ran off a magical battery, a rusty kettle, a simple manual drip funnel, and a few tins of coffee. Every few weeks, the three ponies would walk across the icy tundra and head into a small settlement that was about an hour's march away through the wastes. There, they'd wander around the markets, mingling with other demons and lost souls, and look longingly at all the things they wanted but couldn't afford. They only made a few coins every week doing all this work for Hel, after all... and if they really wanted money, they had to resort to... other methods. Unpleasant methods.

Luna smiled faintly, catching Scrivener's thoughts, and the charcoal stallion shook his head quickly before he sighed softly and glanced up, saying quietly: "I have to admit. I am kind of surprised that you haven't just tried to steal everything or beat other demons up."

"Well, that does not work too well, as we have found. The beating demons up, aye, but we are under constant surveillance here in Helheim... and having mine most beloved front hooves cut off for being a thief was not a pleasant experience." Luna said moodily, raising her hooves and flexing them slowly. "Although 'twas really very silly, because I stole with my mane, not with my hooves."

Scrivener Blooms grunted, looking moodily down at his own Talons and adding dryly: "They removed my Talons and Twilight's hooves too, which I think is the real reason why you haven't tried to steel anything. You're scared of what we'll do to you."

The sapphire mare grunted, then she sighed tiredly and said grumpily: "But I am pleased we are at least permitted to defend ourselves. And take from others when they attempt to take from us. This place is all very... cruel, though. In some ways, I think even more so purely because of the fact that we cannot die and will regenerate from almost any wound. 'Tis frustrating."

Twilight Sparkle looked down at one of her own hooves quietly, then she silently touched her soulstone core, saying softly: "But all the same, it feels... I don't know. It's not unbearable because of the fact... we know we'll heal. And we're all here because... we're bad people."

Scrivener looked up for a moment, but then the shrill call of the kettle caught his attention, and Luna shifted awkwardly before the sapphire mare turned her eyes towards the Lich and said quietly: "I am not very good with words or with offering comforting platitudes. But thou art here for a much more complex reason than simply that thou art 'good' or 'bad,' Twilight Sparkle. Bear that in mind when thou begins to get so... down upon thyself."

Twilight smiled a little, then nodded briefly, and there was silence for a few moments apart from the sound of coffee spilling slowly through the sieve into a chipped mug. They remained quiet until Scrivener rejoined them at the table, passing out the mugs of black coffee, and Twilight murmured a 'thank you' as she reached out and squeezed the stallion's Talon.

He only smiled briefly in response, and there was silence for a few moments before they all sighed softly, minds linking, trading thoughts back and forth until the three ponies winced as a voice called mildly: "Am I interrupting?"

Luna glared angrily towards the voice, and then squawked and cursed as there was a flash of bright light, blinding her as Scrivener and Twilight both winced away, then only sighed loudly in unison as Luna rubbed wildly at her eyes and shouted profanities. And the newcomer only laughed loudly, saying with relish: "Oh, I ain't never gonna get tired of that."

"Buck off, Cross." Scrivener said sourly as he looked up, but the zebra only grinned at him as he strolled calmly into the room, the charcoal stallion adding moodily: "We're waiting for an Inquisitor. Besides, shouldn't you be off getting drunk or whatever it is you people do?"

"We people? We people?" The zebra put a hoof against his chest, pretending to look injured, and Luna scowled at him as she straightened, but her eyes were apprehensive as much as irritated. Just a single look at La Croix told you that he was no normal zebra, after all: for one thing, his colors were inverted, with a black body and white stripes. For another, the markings over his face formed a distinct, grinning white skull, his green eyes glowing with mischief through these.

His mane was also a mix of white and blacks, short bangs hanging just above his eyes and his long, elegant tail secured with several bone talismans. A black, beautiful top hat sat jauntily atop his head, and he wore a strange half-cape that was held on by polished stone brooches, cloth spilling down one side of his body and over his foreleg as he said teasingly: "What is it about we people that bugs you people so much, Scrivener Blooms?"

Scrivener only rolled his eyes, and Luna scowled before she said grumpily: "My husband has a point, though. Thou art not even of this pantheon. What art thou doing here?"

"Oh please, like we can't all get along." La Croix only gave a quick wink, before he reached up and flicked his top hat back, saying pleasantly: "And as a matter of fact, I'm here helping Nanny Hel out. Besides, I like you three. You interest me. You don't fit right, and you don't belong here in the afterlife, yet here y'are anyway. It's got a certain... _je ne sais quoi_ to it!"

He strutted forwards, bouncing a little with every step before leaning on the table, smiling between the three before he clicked his tongue and tipped a wink at Twilight Sparkle, who only glowered at him in response. Scrivener gave his own sour look to the zebra, but he only sniffed and shoved away from the table before spinning easily on one rear hoof, landing with a click on the very tips of his hooves and saying cheerfully: "Now come on, you three, we got ground to cover. Nanny Hel ain't gonna wait forever for your pretty little behinds to get in gear, you people."

"We people take offense at that." Scrivener said sourly, and then he shook his head briefly before picking himself up and grumbling a little, trading moody looks with Luna and Twilight before the three ponies picked up their mugs of coffee in synchronization and guzzled the rest of the contents. And a moment later, all three sighed and lowered the cups back to the table at the same time.

La Croix laughed loudly at this, then he shook his head, grinning widely. "_Pouyaille_! I ain't never gonna get tired of watching you three crows and the way you bob and curl all at once. Come on now, though, I don't got all day. We Loa are busy spirits, you know. Ain't nothin' but generosity on my part that I be takin' the time out of my day to escort you three _ouaouarons_ like this."

Scrivener grunted, and Luna growled as Twilight Sparkle only grimaced a bit, and La Croix snorted in entertainment, watching with a gleam in his eye before he flicked his cape out and strode quickly forwards, grinning widely to himself. "Just like I said, _ouaouarons_, loud as the bayou be dark. Now tell me, you three, what are you up to?"

The three ponies were silent, and La Croix huffed in disappointment even as he led them out of the mansion and into the front yard. It was little more than an uneven sea of snow, with a long path carved through it to the broken, frozen-open gates, and La Croix wrinkled up his muzzle before muttering: "I do must admit, though, my dear friends, this is an awful place here. Ain't no fine _fais do-do_ but a place that even our nastiest spirits wouldn't want to send no soul from the crossroads to. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me none about it."

The charcoal stallion shifted a little, and Luna and Twilight both looked up for a moment before the Lich finally asked hesitantly: "Why did Hel want you to fetch us?"

"Oh, Nanny Hel don't order me around none! I'm my own proud stallion, I am, we don't bow to no-" And then a bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby, and La Croix flinched backwards as the three ponies behind the Loa stumbled to a halt before clearing his throat and tipping his top hat politely towards the chaotic crowds above. "By which I mean I cannot thank her or my other bosses enough for being so kind and good towards me, letting me... helpin' me to get this great experience in with other whole... uh... _qu'est-ce que c'est mot_..."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks as Twilight Sparkle sighed a little, and then La Croix nervously adjusted his top hat before he straightened quickly and looked back and forth. "Okay, I think we're in the clear. My smooth-talking got us out of that mess smooth as a serpent slippin' out of the bayou."

"Yeah. That bastardized creole you speak really isn't clunky at all." Scrivener Blooms said blandly, and La Croix looked sourly over his shoulder before Scrivener added mildly: "By the way, Cross, is delivery boy more or less complicated than what you usually do? Because most of the zebras I've met are way too smart to fall for your cheap parlor tricks."

"You mean like this one, _cocodril_?" La Croix asked sourly, raising a hoof and flicking it towards Scrivener Blooms, and green lightning blasted from the extended limb of the zebra, Scrivener yelping and shivering violently before there was a puff of dark smoke... and a moment later, the charcoal stallion had been transformed into a charcoal alligator, which scowled horribly at the Loa.

Luna only giggled and clapped gleefully, then hopped on Scrivener's back, making him wheeze in pain before the alligator growled in a barely-coherent voice: "You know that this will wear off in ten minutes or so. Assuming I don't eat you before that."

"I did nothing but make you look a little more like what you act like: a big mean bayou lizard. Ain't no wonder you don't got no friends down here, you three actin' so uppity all the time." La Croix retorted childishly, raising his head with a loud sniff before he spun around and began quickly forwards. "Now come on, enough time for games. Don't make me turn you three into mosquitoes."

"Oh silence, Loa, thou art bound by laws and rules just as demons are. Thou needs not behave like a foal just because Scrivener Blooms cannot help but be rude to that which annoys him." Luna said mildly as she sat back on top of her currently alligatorized husband, Scrivener shivering a little before he grumbled and started to yank himself through the cold snow, Twilight Sparkle only shaking her head slowly as she followed behind the two with a faint smile.

La Croix only sniffed loudly, not replying as they headed out into the vast tundra. They walked on in silence, and Scrivener barely noticed when he transformed back into a stallion, Luna only smiling down at her husband from where she was still perched atop him and stroking a hoof through his mane tenderly before turning her eyes back upwards. And La Croix paced ever at the head, smiling a little to himself and whistling a simple tune as they made their way through the icy wastes and towards the settlement in the distance.

"We're not actually going to the Inquisitors yet, are we?" Scrivener finally asked, and La Croix shrugged cheerfully, Scrivener Blooms sighing a little before he said dryly: "Not that I'm eager to torture people or anything, but... pissing off the Inquisitors isn't a good idea. For any of us."

"Oh, _tais-toi_, or I'll turn you back into a little tadpole, _ouaouaron_." La Croix replied crossly, and Scrivener only shrugged grouchily as Luna looked thoughtful and Twilight Sparkle looked worried. But La Croix simply sniffed loudly, saying mildly: "I don't get out much, you know. Me, Cimetaire, and Samedi are always so busy, 'specially of late. 'Sall the fault of all y'all, too, I may add, so you can damn well put up with my diversions. Asides, it'll only take us a hop through a portal to get to your little den of inequity, so for now why don't you just _laisser les bons temps rouler_, eh?"

Luna grumbled under her breath, and Twilight Sparkle gave a small smile before glancing over at Scrivener Blooms pointedly when he began to open his mouth. The stallion rolled his eyes at this, but nodded and didn't say anything as the Lich asked hesitantly: "You've mentioned before that you... you sort of work for... I don't remember..."

"Oh, I work for a whole bunch of people. And things. And places, even. My job's kind of a special job, y'see, and we spirits have a certain... special job we do, oh yes indeed." La Croix's eyes hardened a little even as he smiled, however, gazing off into the distance as he said quietly: "Just gotten a whole lot harder lately. And sure, we have all kinds of run-ins with you and yours, but... ain't been 'cept right lately that we've had to really try and play nice, letting each other into each other's encampments, sharin' info with each other... because we all got to work together to stop this Light."

"We do. What the Light's doing is-" But then La Croix halted, holding up a hoof and smiling kindly over his shoulder.

Slowly, he brought his hoof back to his lips, shushing her before saying kindly: "I'm gonna stop you right there now, okay? Because I don't really care about the lives lost or found that much. What I care about is that the Light is mucking up the natural cycle of things... where I come from, we don't like that none. Tit-for-tat, natural balance, you see. Makes my friends up-top real antsy when that's played with, and what the Light's doin' is playing with that whole balance, that whole give-and-take of the cycle. But don't you go thinkin' that we're friends for the wrong reasons now, hear? You get the right reasons in mind, _ma petite souer_."

Twilight Sparkle nodded hesitantly, and La Croix smiled at them, large teeth gleaming brilliantly before he spun around on one hoof and began forwards again, saying easily: "Good. But you just wait and see, friends. We gonna get along just fine.

"After all, ain't like Nanny Hel's the only lady with dibs on the _ouaouarons_ from the bayou."


	79. Dracohippopotomonstrosesquiped alianish

Chapter Seventy Four: Dracohippopotomonstrosesquipedalianishness

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence grimaced a bit as she looked back and forth nervously, striding up to the almost-visible border that separated the winterlands around her from the territory that belonged to... well, they didn't know what it was just yet. Only that it was hostile... but the dead Pious left impaled on tall stakes of ice meant it was probably intelligent, even if barbaric. They formed clear warnings to either side of the path, and made Innocence's stomach twist with unease... but it was the scattered bones of ponies around the base of each spike of ice that made her truly nervous.

Then she looked up as a hoof gently settled on her back, and Freya smiled at her kindly, saying gently: "This is as far as I can escort you, Innocence. But I'm counting on you to get this done, okay? Report to me as soon as you've carried out your mission."

"What if I fail?" Innocence asked nervously, and then she winced a bit as the icy wind seemed to roar almost in response, her cloak fluttering around her body as she tried to shrink back into the heavy cloth.

But then the icy wind was dispersed by a sudden wave of warmth, and the scaled unicorn blinked a few times before blushing and looking up with a small smile at Freya, who had easily cut through the cold with a flick of her horn. She was also the only pony here not outfitted in winter clothing, but just her heavy armor: even Prestige had a thick, fur-lined cape on overtop her own cherished Valkyrie gear.

"You're not going to fail. I have faith in all of you." Freya said calmly, and then she nodded to the four mares before stepping backwards and instructing: "Remember. Contact me as soon as you've finished your mission. We'll send a message back to you with further instructions once you do."

"Okay Aunt FreyFrey! We'll try and be fast!" Aphrodisia said brightly from behind her heavy scarf, a cute wool cap with kitty ears and a cat's smiling face on her head. The rest of her equipment was much more professional, but Innocence couldn't help but smile faintly all the same: not at Apps, but at the fact that Celestia would have probably killed the demon just for speaking out of turn, much less allowing her to go anywhere dressed as she was.

Freya, however, only smiled and nodded once before turning to leave, and the four mares watched her vanish quickly into the blizzard currently whirling through the snowy tundra. Innocence softened a little, then glanced with surprise towards Ersatz Major as the demon said quietly: "I have a bad feeling about all of this, Innocence. About where we're headed, and about Freya."

"Well, with all due respect, Ersatz Major, maybe that's because you're an Envy demon." Innocence said sharply, and Ersatz shifted uncomfortably beneath the heavy, silken coat covering her body. "Besides, who would you choose between Freya and Celestia?"

"I wish we could have both." Aphrodisia said quietly, and Innocence looked up in surprise before the Dominia turned around, reaching up to strip off her scarf and instead tie it tightly around her waist, the demon continuing in a surprisingly-serious voice: "I think we need Freya right now more than Celestia. But even if Freya wants to protect us all right now, we shouldn't pretend she wouldn't do what she had to do if her plans were forced to change somewhere down the line."

Innocence shifted uncomfortably, and then Aphrodisia suddenly smiled and shook her head, gazing forwards down the path between the dead Pious and pointing into the rocky, ugly valley that stood between two tall, looming cliffs that curled towards each other, like they had once been one mighty mountain that an angry giant had decided to split right down the center. "But look, you guys! The weather around here is completely different than the weather just behind us! No snow!"

"There's also a lot of heat coming up from the ground. And dark magic..." Prestige said quietly, stepping forwards onto the path, and the Valkyrie grimaced a little bit before she reached silently up over her shoulder, touching the shield secured to her back. "Innocence, can you... sense it?"

It sounded like Prestige had been about to ask something else... but Innocence only swallowed a silent sigh before the scaled unicorn concentrated a little, stepping forwards and saying after a moment: "I can, yes. It's not any kind of pony magic... I only half-recognize it. It's very... strange."

"It's not demonic, either..." Aphrodisia mumbled, and then she frowned a little as she cocked her head thoughtfully, looking meditative before she suddenly smiled and shrugged, saying positively: "Well, I guess that we should just keep our heads up and eyes peeled, right? Although that's pretty gross, peeling eyes. Hel made me do that."

The others stared for a few moments at the demoness, and she simply shrugged again before beginning to bounce forwards, whistling cheerfully to herself. Innocence groaned and rolled her eyes, then hurried after the demon with the others, quickly catching up and forming into an awkward unit as the scaled mare said flatly: "We need to take this seriously."

"I am taking this seriously." Aphrodisia complained, slowing to a halt, before the Dominia's ears twitched as she looked uneasily around herself. The others couldn't help but check the area as well, seeing more stone and rock than ice and snow, feeling the faint pulse of slick and humid heat beneath their hooves. And above, the sky was unnaturally deep and dark, like there was more than just heavy clouds blocking the sun's rays.

"I wish Daddy was here. He'd know what was happening, and he'd make a joke and we'd all laugh and it would chase away this... badness." Aphrodisia murmured anxiously, continuing to look nervously over their surroundings, and Innocence couldn't help but smile faintly before the demon shook herself quickly out. "But Daddy isn't here, and I know he needs me to be strong. So I'm gonna be strong, strong as I can be."

Prestige smiled faintly at this, reaching up and squeezing the demon's shoulder gently as she said softly: "You are strong. Come on now, I thought demons were always bragging about how much tougher than us Valkyries they're supposed to be."

Ersatz chuckled softly at this, shaking her head slowly before she looked up and said softly: "Not all of us are warriors... many of us demons prefer to work through subterfuge, after all. So I certainly don't think of myself as tougher than something as... prestigious as a Valkyrie, if you'll forgive me for my wit."

Aphrodisia giggled a little, and Innocence looked up with a shake of her head before the scaled unicorn said finally: "Standing here isn't a good idea. We'll attract attention from both sides if we do. We should keep moving forwards and... stay on guard."

The other mares nodded, and Innocence strode forwards, taking the lead and trying to swallow her fears as she rose her head high. Prestige fell in on one side of her as Aphrodisia flanked her other, and Ersatz Major followed calmly behind the three, her eyes and golden horn glowing faintly as she scanned the area around them slowly for any signs of life.

The path widened as the stone beneath their hooves gave way to an uneven, marshy slope, chunks of rock sticking here and there out of the fetid, reeking earth. Innocence grimaced at this substance, feeling her own Panacea quivering strangely in her veins in response to the muck: it was like the two substances recognized and reviled each other, although Innocence had no clue how that could even be possible, all things considered.

The scaled unicorn shook her head a little, then glanced up in surprise as Prestige said softly, giving a small smile towards Innocence: "I can't help but notice that you're not polymorphing yourself as often these days... I... your parents and Antares would both like that, I think."

Innocence smiled a little after a moment, then she shook her head and glanced down, murmuring: "I guess I'm just... it would just be a waste of energy, that's all. Besides, the Pious would see right through it, anyway, that's all."

Prestige smiled despite herself, shrugging and looking forwards as Aphrodisia looked curiously over at them for a moment, before the demon winced a bit and glanced uneasily up as there was a rumble through the mountains ahead, a few bits and pieces of stone tumbling and spilling down the sides of either curled peak.

The four halted and looked uneasily up at the mountainside... then all four mares winced and caught themselves, staring in surprise as a howling roar echoed through the world around them. They all couldn't help but flinch: not just at the raw power of the roar, but the hidden edge of magic it had, vibrations traveling along the horns of the unicorns and making them twitch as Aphrodisia bared her fangs, eyes flashing as the Dominia leaned forwards and roared furiously back.

The roars mixed together... and then slowly, both faded out, leaving Aphrodisia's back arched like a cat as she leaned forwards, eyes glowing and teeth bared in a furious snarl. Her whole body was shaking and her cloven hooves were digging into the boggy ground, glaring into the dark, trench-like valley that descended between the two enormous mountains: the source of both the maleficence and that hateful roar they had heard.

Innocence slowly relaxed, feeling her dark blood settling before the mare closed her eyes and breathed slowly in and out, shivering a little bit. Then she rose her head nervously, licking her lips slowly as she forced herself not to ask an obviously-stupid question and instead turn her attention to Aphrodisia. "Are you okay?"

The demon growled for a moment, and then Prestige stepped quickly forwards and grasped the mare's shoulder, giving it a firm shake. Apps blinked at this, then rose her head and shook herself hurriedly out before slumping a little, nodding after a moment and mumbling: "Sorry. I got... it was just my Wrath acting up. My kind really don't like being challenged, that's all. Especially not like... that."

"That wasn't demonic energy, but it was similar to it, wasn't it?" Ersatz asked quietly, and Aphrodisia nodded as Prestige frowned into the dark gorge, the halved mountain gaping eagerly, like a mouth that was hungrily waiting to gobble them up.

"We... we just need to keep moving forwards, that's all." Innocence said finally, shaking her head quickly and not wanting to be put off from their objective. There was too much at stake for them to failure... especially since failure would likely mean their demise... _or worse_. "Keep your eyes open, though. We all felt that magic, and we all know it was some kind of dark magic. That leaves only a few things it can possibly be, and I think with the extent of the corruption in the ground here... the most likely candidate is a Lich."

Ersatz grimaced as Prestige and Aphrodisia both looked up sharply, then gazed back and forth, automatically searching either side of the area as they stepped protectively in front of Innocence. It made the scaled unicorn scowl a little, but she forced herself not to react too much to it, instead saying calmly: "We keep moving forwards. We watch for any signs of any undead and keep an eye on the ground to make sure we're not walking into any traps or... contamination. I'm not sure how my Panacea will affect any of you if I have to try and... heal anyone here."

The others nodded, and then Ersatz Major said softly: "I'll extend my range as far as I can. My magic isn't really suited for combat or dealing with the undead... you three are the warriors here. The least I can do is ensure that I keep as close an eye on things as possible."

Innocence nodded after a moment, scanning back and forth before she sighed a little and murmured: "Okay. But don't use up all your strength, Ersatz. We also can't babysit you if something does happen to attack us. We need to be on full guard and at the ready to react to whatever might be waiting for us ahead."

The demons and Valkyrie nodded, and Innocence was glad they were at least acknowledging and listening to her, even if they seemed to be... well, treating her a little like she was a child still, too. Slowly, Innocence flexed one claw beneath her robes, and the steel gauntlet she was wearing clinked quietly as she muttered: "Let's just keep going for now."

Prestige and Aphrodisia both nodded, then started forwards... and both winced when Innocence almost shoved herself between them, keeping her amethyst eyes locked ahead as the demon and Valkyrie traded lame looks before silently moving into flanking positions, with Ersatz bringing up the rear and keeping an eye on the area around them with magic.

They slowed again at the edge of the mountains, however, Innocence looking uncertainly up over these cracked, crumbling faces: they looked like little more than piles of sharp stony debris that were managing to cling together by sheer luck and prayer instead of thanks to any actual balance. And now that they were this close, Innocence could note vents and deep, deep cracks throughout the two mountains, which almost seemed to be... breathing.

Innocence honestly didn't know what to make of it: there was a sense of evil and... not life, but something like machinery. Something inorganic but all the same filled with energy and power. It made Sin a lot more nervous than a distinct demonic or psionic signal would. She didn't like dealing with the undead, or magical constructs: having seen Twilight Sparkle's powers in action, she recognized that the undead could have a vast variety of abilities, remain all-but-unreadable, and could be much harder to take down than demon or angel.

And there was that corrupted muck that they were walking over, too... it felt so strangely similar to corruption, and yet there was no way it could have anything to do with the Clay of Prometheus. Not just because only Tyrant Wyrms created the Clay, but because something about the corrupted earth conflicted with the very essence of dark life that fueled Sin's spirit.

The valley they were descending into was deep, and wide, and terribly dark: the black and poisoned earth gave it its own strange, alien ecosystem, and phosphorescent moss and crystals glowed eerily here and there over the rocky, uneven stone walls. Above, the mountains loomed and covered the sky, forming a strange, jagged ceiling that only faint lines of light managed to shine down through from above, and even though the valley and slope were both widening as they descended, Innocence felt less and less at ease as they descended, as that poisonous influence wrapped itself around them.

Aphrodisia was growling quietly, her shoulders squared, her eyes glaring back and forth as Prestige seemed to all-but-glow, the Valkyrie's eyes focusing straight ahead as much as possible. Ersatz, lastly, had her head bowed and her golden horn thrumming in uneven pulses as she fidgeted as they walked, looking uneasily back and forth at the darkness they were descending into.

It took almost half an hour to finally reach the bottom of the deep gorge, and Sin was surprised by how large it was: a small city could almost fit down in the mostly-open catacombs of rocky outcrops and crystalline structures and what looked suspiciously like walls and towers of bone. The mare studied these silently as Aphrodisia and Prestige both automatically turned to either side, studying along the walls before the Dominia said nervously: "I don't like this, Prestige. I don't like this at all. There's a lot of holes in the walls... there's probably tunnels all throughout the mountains. And every one of those weird crystals..."

"Is lit up with some kind of dark energy. I never even knew this place existed, though... did you, Innocence? I thought your mother kept track of all the more dangerous demons and supernaturals, too." Prestige turned her eyes towards Innocence questioningly, and the scaled unicorn grimaced a little and closed her eyes for a moment in thought.

But it was Ersatz who answered, saying quietly: "Both Luna and Morning Glory always did, and everything was shared between them. This place was never mentioned before the war, however... and ever since the Light began to take over Equestria, we haven't had time for much more than concentrating on escape and recruiting. Neutral and dangerous zones are marked, but never investigated, never really... explored."

Aphrodisia nodded, then she growled under her breath as she looked suddenly forwards, her eyes narrowing a bit at something in the distance. Innocence frowned as she opened her eyes, gazing off into the catacombs of rocks and crystal and bone as well... and then her eyes widened a bit as she saw something flit quickly by, then nervously look around the corner, staring at the group before quickly vanishing again into the labyrinth. From what Innocence had seen, it looked like a pony of some kind... "We should follow him."

"We should wait." Prestige overrode, and Innocence glared over at the Valkyrie, but Prestige Luster only shook her head and said quietly, looking almost pleadingly at Sin: "I don't want to lose you... as a matter of fact, I won't lose you like we already lost Antares, Innocence. Let's wait and see if anything will come to us before we go chasing after them. Twenty minutes, I promise, okay?"

"Twenty minutes?" Sin looked distraught for a moment, but then she forced herself to take a breath before grumbling under her breath and looking up with a moody nod. "I mean... fine, twenty minutes. And I hate to point out that we're already in enemy territory... but we are."

Prestige shrugged a little, then gestured towards the jagged maze, saying carefully: "And we'd be a lot worse off in there than out here. Here, we can a full, unobstructed view of the area around us... and maybe whatever lives here will be drawn out. We're here to try and negotiate an alliance, after all."

"I guess you're right." Innocence grumbled for a moment, then halted before looking up meditatively and nodding suddenly. The other mares looked at her curiously, and then winced when the scaled unicorn rose her horn, a blue glow suffusing it as she said mildly: "We might as well get their attention, then."

And without another thought or stopping to listen to the exclamations of her allies, she flicked her horn sharply and sent up a bright blue flare of light that exploded some forty feet above, rattling the walls of the cavern and sending a powerful pulse of raw energy through the cavernous vale. The world around them rumbled as the gemstones pulsed a little brighter, and then Sin took a slow breath before raising her head and shouting imperiously, her voice making the rocky walls tremble and quake: "I am Innocence, here on behalf of the rebel forces! We are here to discuss and negotiate an alliance with you! So come out!"

She halted, then cleared her throat loudly before spitting to the side, reaching up and muttering: "_Móðer_ taught me how to do that. Fancy, huh? I should have prepared a better speech, though, I just sounded kind of silly."

There was silence for a few moments as Aphrodisia stared and Prestige glowered at Innocence, and then Ersatz Major sighed tiredly before grimacing a little as she rose her horn uneasily, her eyes flicking apprehensively back and forth. "I'm picking up... fluctuations..."

"That was probably me, don't worry. I sent out a charge of dark energy to try and lure our friend out, that's all." Innocence said absently, and Aphrodisia groaned as Prestige sighed, but the scaled unicorn only smiled thinly between the two, feeling oddly insulted. "Look, ponies. You know all about... honor, and making nice, and silly things like that. But if this is a Lich, it'll be interested in power. I'm also interested in power. This is why Freya chose me for this job... we'll understand each other. So let me do the talking."

Aphrodisia and Prestige only looked uncertainly at Innocence, but then Ersatz interrupted any further argument by saying nervously: "This... this wasn't from you, Innocence... these aren't magical fluctuations, but... something invisible. Something... coming closer."

The ponies looked back and forth as Innocence turned her gaze sharply upwards... and then she shivered a little, leaning back a bit and feeling repulsed despite herself at the sight of the specters in the air above, looming silently over their heads. They weren't Pales, but... ghastlier, thinner, and yet somehow more solid, too. No, not more solid... it was their hostility that seemed to give them more of a sense of physicality, like they could reach out and touch them in spite of their ethereal, hollow states...

A nearby rock picked itself up and flung itself at Innocence, but the mare reached up and caught this in one steel claw before she rose this higher in warning. The spirits only stared at them lifelessly, however, not seeming to understand the threat as another rock seemed to pick itself up, before it was flung at them... but this time Aphrodisia knocked it aside, grimacing a bit as she muttered: "Sin, seriously, don't think you want to piss off the angry spirits anymore than they already are... there's lots of big rocks for the Poltergeists to fling at us..."

"And they're Mundi Poltergeists... angry and bitter, still retaining a little bit of mind and memory... which means they'll understand what this is." Sin muttered, and then she flexed her claw before concentrating on it, her horn glowing brightly before the claw lit up... and energy visibly swirled around it, sapped into the gauntlet and fed back into the mare's own body as she shouted up at the angry spirits: "And the same thing will happen to you if you don't buck off!"

The spirits shifted around them... and then one by one, flickered out of reality. A few stones trembled on the ground around them, but as the spirits left, much of the sense of psychic malice in the air faded out. That almost-tangible malignancy was formed from their violent lives and exceptionally-violent deaths, and as they became bitter, resentful, even hateful of the living, that violence started to manifest towards whatever the spirits focused their attention on, starting small but getting larger and larger over time.

Prestige Luster sighed softly, and Innocence gave a self-satisfied little smile and lowered her claw before wincing when Aphrodisia grasped her shoulder, the demon saying quietly: "We should be careful, Sin. I mean you did really good, you did really good, but we should still be careful. What if those had been Aether Poltergeists? You would have just made them really really mad by trying to threaten them and gotten something big and heavy dropped on our heads."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Aphrodisia Pie. I know what I'm doing." Innocence grumbled moodily, shaking her head shortly and pushing the demon quickly away. Then she turned her eyes moodily back ahead, scraping her gauntlet against the ground a few times before she gestured pointedly ahead, and any other reprimands the ponies might have had for her were cut off as they all turned their eyes upwards to see something approaching them.

At first, they thought it was a gorgeous pony... but as it drew closer, the mares realized it was shrouded by a glammer, the beautiful, smiling mare-form it wore nothing but an illusion. Innocence focused her eyes in on it... and then winced in surprise as her gaze pierced the magical veil it covered itself with and she saw the monstrosity beneath.

Leathery, stretched skin, heavy stitching, glass eyes and a dry mouth with metal teeth: it was some kind of... undead puppet. And when Innocence lost her concentration, she was left seeing only the illusionary shell that protected it again, the newcomer smiling at them before saying in an echoing, soporific voice: "Greetings from Lord Chrysophylax Dives. He sends his regards and wishes to express his interest. You have been granted a rare audience with our most generous lord, who has graciously promised not to consume your souls."

"Well, that's very nice of him." Aphrodisia said brightly, and Prestige closed her eyes slowly as Innocence stared over her shoulder at the demon, who only looked back and forth before saying huffily: "Well, it is. I mean, he's promising not to eat us, right? I don't like being eaten. Well, actually-"

"Please be quiet." Prestige said tiredly, and then she turned her eyes towards the creature, asking calmly: "What is Lord Chrysophylax?"

"Lord Chrysophylax Dives is the mightiest of all kings, who has awakened from his ten thousand year slumber to establish his great and sprawling empire over this world of mortals." replied the creature in forcedly-happy tones... not that it seemed to dislike its master, whatever it was. It sounded forced simply because the undead puppet didn't seem to have any real emotions of its own. "But you shall see Lord Chrysophylax Dives for yourselves. You shall come to understand his might and his glory. You have been granted a rare audience with our most generous Lord Chrysophylax Dives, who has graciously promised not to consume your souls."

"I think she said that already." Aphrodisia whispered loudly over to the others, and Innocence scowled a little as Prestige shivered a bit, then looked nervously over at Innocence as the smiling, glammer-protected pony simply stood in front of them, pretty and vivacious and spotless and so... fake.

"It's just playing back whatever it was taught to say, like a recorded message. It's a Dead Doll." Prestige replied quietly, and Innocence looked up in surprise before Prestige shook her head slowly, murmuring: "We have stories about them up north, that's all. My... parents told me about them."

She quieted, looking down for a moment before shaking her head quickly again and turning her eyes questioningly towards Innocence. The scaled unicorn realized that everyone was looking at her... and then she grimaced when the Dead Doll began to repeat in its falsely-warm tones: "You have been granted a rare audience with our-"

"Okay, okay, we get it." Innocence interrupted flatly, turning towards the Dead Doll, and then the scaled unicorn took a breath before raising her head and replying calmly: "We graciously accept your invitation and desire to meet Lord Chrysophylax. As I have already demonstrated, we have powerful magic at our disposal that we are willing to share with your... generous master."

The Dead Doll bowed deeply, then turned calmly around and began to stride towards the labyrinth, and Prestige grimaced as Ersatz said anxiously: "I know it may not be my place to judge the actions of warriors such as yourselves, but is this really such a good idea? I've read my cousin's accounts of the Dead Dolls in North Neigh..."

"We don't really have a choice. We're here to make an ally. We have to figure this puzzle out." Innocence said quietly as she started to follow the undead puppet, and the other mares fell in behind her as the scaled unicorn tried to reassure: "And well... don't worry, any of you. He'll at least wait and talk to us, he'll want to see our magic before he attacks us."

"I hope you're right." Prestige muttered as they headed into the jagged labyrinth, and the ponies naturally clustered themselves a little closer together, looking back and forth. Many of the walls here were reflective, but their reflections were always distorted and made monstrous... and seemed to move differently than they did, like mirror-selves were stalking their real selves through the crystal and polished stone.

Fortunately, they didn't spend too long in the maze: they passed several dangerous-looking traps and barred-off areas, but the Dead Doll led them quickly through the twisting and turning labyrinth along a safe path. Innocence tried to memorize it, but couldn't manage to get down more than a few of the landmarks: there was simply too much to try and remember.

On the other side, they came out between two massive statues of snarling drakes, each made of black rock and with glowing gemstone eyes. They resonated with powerful magic, and Innocence paused to study these for a few moments curiously before the Dead Doll standing in the field ahead called calmly: "Please follow me."

The scaled unicorn turned her attention back forwards, nodding awkwardly: she kept her eyes forwards, getting a bit distracted by her own thoughts even as Prestige and Aphrodisia both tensed and looked worriedly back and forth: the ground here wasn't just toxic-feeling and sprinkled with ashes and rot, but spirits were floating silently through the air above, and there was a small army of Dead Dolls lurking in the shadows beneath the rocky walls of the deep gorge. If they were attacked here, the sheer numbers would probably suffocate them... even before considering none of the ponies knew what these creatures were capable of.

The Dead Doll led them to a massive cave entrance, then turned around and said calmly: "Please wait here. I shall inform Lord Chrysophylax Dives that you have arrived."

Innocence simply nodded, then she watched as the Dead Doll turned and vanished into the cave, disappearing behind a curtain of dark miasma that either protected it or simply shrouded it. The scaled unicorn's eyes traveled slowly back and forth, drawn by the sound of hammers and stone being chiseled to one side of the cave entrance.

There was a small pack of sallow, miserable-looking Diamond Dogs here, mumbling to each other and trying to carve the cave entrance into a more-regal archway. So far, they had managed to do only a few feet, and Innocence smiled despite herself, striding curiously towards these three even as Ersatz Major said uncertainly: "There are all kinds of undead here... and the cavern is protected by... Innocence? Innocence, please wait, it's not safe to wander off."

"I'm fine." Innocence said grouchily, even as the three mares hurried after her all the same, but the scaled unicorn quickly turned her eyes back to the Diamond Dogs, ignoring the others. These beasts were descendants of the Nibelung: gemstone-loving, somewhat-greedy beasts that retained the dwarves' natural talent with working underground, but far fewer of their remaining traits.

Innocence halted a few feet away from the five Diamond Dogs, who were all grumbling, gray coats covered in dirt, two of them shoving at each other childishly as another worked slowly with the hammer and chisel along the rock. The scaled unicorn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the excruciatingly-slow method they had adopted to try and carve the archway, studying the five for a few moments before she cleared her throat loudly.

Immediately, all five Diamond Dogs yelped and staggered around towards the mare, shoving each other over and the one working the archway almost bashing one of his compatriots' head in with his hammer. Innocence rolled her eyes at this, and then she smiled despite herself when the Diamond Dogs hit the dirt in front of her, bowing and whimpering and babbling all kinds of pleas and apologies.

Innocence grinned a little, and Prestige rolled her eyes before she stepped up beside the scaled unicorn, holding up a hoof and saying gently: "Calm down. We're not going to hurt you. We're ponies."

"We're also demons. Well, two of us are. And you're a Valkyrie. And I dunno what Innocence is. She's... special. Are you technically undead because your Mom was undead when you were born?" asked Aphrodisia curiously, and Innocence slowly soured before she glared over her shoulder at the demoness, but the Dominia simply shrugged, looking honestly curious. "I wanna know!"

The scaled unicorn replied to this by sticking out her tongue and blowing a raspberry at her childishly, and then she turned her attention back to the Diamond Dogs as the pack looked uneasily up at her. "Is Lord Chrysophylax your master?"

The Diamond Dogs looked nervously at each other, and then one answered hesitantly, shifting awkwardly on the spot: "Yes?"

"You don't sound exactly sure of yourselves." Innocence said dryly, and the Diamond Dogs shuffled back and forth before they all yelped and spun around, trying to look busy as a Dead Doll calmly strode through the curtain of miasma. As the twisted, misshapen puppet approached, there was a tinkling like glass bells before a glammer appeared over it, making it look again like the gorgeous mare that had escorted them here in the first place.

Innocence shifted uneasily as she turned towards this, and the Dead Doll bowed her head to them respectfully before saying calmly: "You have been granted a rare audience with our most generous Lord Chrysophylax Dives. Please follow me."

"She has as much personality as I used to." Ersatz remarked meditatively, and Prestige smiled despite herself over her shoulder before the four ponies started forwards, heading towards the swirling curtain of miasma.

The others all shifted nervously, but Innocence only smiled fearlessly, feeling the dark energy radiating from the cloud and half-recognizing it as they stepped into it... and she was prepared for what happened next, saying clearly through the poison as she felt the others twitch: "Just keep walking forwards. It can't hurt you."

Innocence closed her eyes and simply smiled as she walked through the dark energy, holding her breath... while the ponies behind her coughed and wheezed, staring into the black fog and realizing they could see through it... but this thick curtain of black energy was filled with onyx flames and dark smoke and terrible monsters of every shape and size, silently-screaming spirits whipping past as the minds of demons and Valkyrie alike were torn with wild images. They stumbled after Innocence and almost flung themselves out of the other side of the barrier, and the scaled unicorn glanced over her shoulder at them with a badly-repressed smile.

She recognized it was maybe a little cruel, but all the same she looked at them with entertainment and a faint feeling of superiority, studying the way they reacted so badly to the smog before she said mildly: "Sorry. I should have told you three to hold your breath and close your eyes until we got to the other side. It would have made it a little easier."

Prestige looked up sourly at this, and Aphrodisia shook herself before giving a hurt frown, rubbing silently at one foreleg. Ersatz Major only sighed and shivered, even if she looked like she wanted to say something... but before anypony could try and speak, they were interrupted by the Dead Doll instructing calmly: "Please follow me."

So instead, the four turned their attention back forwards, and forgot their quarrel almost instantly as they stared through the massive cave. Enormous pillars stood here and there, carved with runes and hung with massive gemstone lanterns that cast a pale white glow over everything, radiating a faintly-toxic energy that made Innocence's scales crawl. And treasure... treasure was everywhere, glinting in the ghostly light, stray coins and gemstone spilled over the long, plush carpet that led to a massive pool surrounded by piles and piles of gold and gemstones and chests and... bones.

The Dead Doll led them down the center of the cavern towards the bubbling, black pool: Innocence noted that it was surrounded by braziers and large incense burners that reeked of sweet oils, and she could feel the dark energies being radiated from the pool... and yet for all the unholy power it gave off, there was something about it that actually settled her worries instead of worsening them. She could feel the other three mares shifting nervously behind her, but she put them out of her mind for now, concentrating only on what was ahead of her as the Dead Doll stopped and turned around.

"It is my honor to introduce to you the most glorious Lord Chrysophylax Dives, master of all territories that he chooses to set his eyes upon, prince of darkness, ruler of the realm of shadows, Grand High Inquisitor of Helheim, and ancient sage of great and divine power." the Dead Doll rattled off, and Ersatz, Prestige, and Aphrodisia all winced as Innocence scowled a little, feeling the blast of magic that tore through the air around them.

The braziers surrounding the pool all burst into bright flames that danced and rose higher, then turned cold blue as the water started to boil and bubble, thrumming with energy. Ersatz winced as Aphrodisia leaned back in surprise and Prestige set herself, but Innocence only grimaced a bit and looked moodily at the water, watching as a massive form started to slowly rise up out of it.

The flames burned brighter as the massive dragon straightened slowly, armored in a mix of stone and bleached bones. Brackish, black water spilled off its huge frame as it rose itself high, grinning down at them: its bare skull gleamed, red eyes glaring down at them from its horned head. Spikes and ridges stood up along its chiseled exterior, and it was regal, potent, and terrifying, laughing loudly before it threw its head back and roared.

The world around them shook, and Aphrodisia, Prestige, and Ersatz stumbled backwards in horror at the malignant energies that writhed through the air with its war cry, ghosts and spirits flickering into being throughout the cavern and zipping back and forth in terror around the monstrous undead dragon. It was magnificent and terrible... and yet Innocence was still only glaring up at it without fear even as the beast settled slowly and leaned forwards with a cold smile, settling enormous, bony claws to either side of Innocence as he leaned down towards her and asked pompously: "And whom is it that ingresses upon my personal chambers, seeking an audience with I, the mighty Lord Chrysophylax Dives? Bold little dragonlet, do you not recognize what your unworthy presence has been accepted into the good graces of upon this extraordinary occasion?"

"I am a pony, and my name is Innocence." the mare said clearly, looking calmly up at the undead dragon before she nodded. "And I do, Lord Chrysophylax Dives. You are a Dracolich."

"That is very perceptive of you, dragonlet who calls herself by the title of our lessers. But please, you need not be so formal. By all means, please refer to me as Lord Chrysophylax. Or Prince Chrysophylax, if you happen to be in a gamesome mood." replied the dragon in a confident voice, smiling before he sighed in relaxation and rested on one enormous, half-stone and half-bone forelimb. He was easily the size of a house, if not larger: by far, bigger than any dragon Innocence had ever seen before: perhaps even larger than the Tyrant Wyrms Gymbr had created. "Please pardon my informality. I fear that I was but recently in the midst of a siesta from the long and arduous task of running my mighty and ever-expanding empire and I am still of lassitudinous bearing."

"Right." Innocence said moodily, and then she glanced over her shoulder and couldn't help but feel exasperated with the three ponies, who were all looking up at Chrysophylax like he was some kind of dark god that had just risen from Helheim. But something about him didn't ring entirely true to Innocence: he was certainly massive, certainly radiated a terrible, dark power, and he had an army of minions at his command, but... something about him was... off.

She cleared her throat after a moment as the Dracolich looked down at her from his lazy position, and then the mare asked finally: "Lord Chrysophylax... I'm here on behalf of the rebel forces, to ask if you'll join us in our war against the Light."

"Oh, please, the Light is no threat." Chrysophylax sniffed disdainfully, shifting so he was half-sprawled comfortably back in his enormous pool, raising a claw above his head and studying it with a gleam of amusement in his eyes. "The silly little angels are nothing but flies to be swatted as they happen to annoy me, at the behest of my own schedule. Now, unless you happen to be offering your entire band of insurrectionists to the current superintendence as servants, I see not how helping you and lowering myself to the level of brutal barbarian would be an intelligent use of my valuable time."

Innocence glowered for a few moments up at the Dracolich, and then she took a slow breath before saying calmly: "We can offer you treasure. The Light has many artifacts and valuables that we will be more than happy to give to you as payment... and we have powerful magic that could further increase your own strength."

"Ha!" Chrysophylax sat suddenly up, slapping a claw against the ground and making the earth rattle, Innocence wincing and staggering to the side as the Dracolich grinned widely. "Oh, please! I would be insulted, were you not but a small dragonlet and clearly of equal portions gullible and naïve with how you believe yourself to be a citizen among the race of diminutive equines! Of what use could the magic of such creatures that are so infinitesimal compared to my eminence be? Your powers are nothing more than a pittance compared to the verdure in my smallest claw!"

The dragon leaned almost jeeringly forwards, bringing his massive claw up in front of Innocence and waggling his pinkie claw in her face: it was still almost the size of the mare's body, and yet Innocence only scowled at him, which made Chrysophylax laugh. "You are fortunate I am in such a jesting mood, little dragonlet, and pity your clear mental handicap with what you believe yourself to be and the very fact you agreed to undertake such a treacherous mission into the heart of my empire to plead assistance! But listen to me, dragonlet, and heed what I advise: before you presume to know so much about me, then gaze upon the differences between us... why, how can such a little dragonlet assume to have powers that would make a creature as mighty as I shake, when you are not even the size of the smallest digit of my phalanges?"

He poked Innocence a few times with the end of his smallest bony claw, and the scaled unicorn's eyes narrowed slowly before she reached suddenly up and seized into the end of it with her own metallic claw. The Dracolich blinked down at this, then stared in disbelief as blue smoke began to hiss into the air, energy burning rapidly out of the talon before the massive Dracolich squeaked when his pinkie claw crumbled away into ashes and dust. He yanked his large talon hurriedly back, grasping the smoldering stump of the digit, and Innocence glared up at him before snapping: "Well maybe if you tried shutting up and listening you wouldn't be missing a finger right now!"

Chrysophylax looked dumbly down at this, wiggling his claws slowly before he suddenly snarled furiously, leaning down into Innocence's face and shouting: "Insolent dragonlet whelp, how dare you use such chicane tricks upon the great and glorious Lord-"

Innocence reached her claw up and seized into the end of the Dracolich's face, and then her horn glowed as her body flexed, baring her teeth and snarling as she yanked down with all the strength in her body. And the Dracolich's lower jaw was slammed into the ground, biting his own tongue with a whimper as cracks spread through the end of his bony skull, and Innocence breathed hard in and out. She had just started to learn how to focus her magic into her own body to increase her strength from Freya... and she was very glad she'd been studying as hard as possible now, since it seemed like a little brute force had finally gotten her message through to the Dracolich.

"Listen Dives, or whatever your name is. I'll make this clear. We're here to get your help, but if I have to, I will not hesitate to kill you. You may be a mighty Dracolich, and I have no doubt you have a phylactery hidden somewhere in all this treasure, but I will tear you into little pieces and then melt every single coin in this cave if I have to, do you understand?" Innocence asked in a growl, even as Prestige and Aphrodisia both winced, and Ersatz sighed and dropped her head tiredly.

The Dracolich stared at Innocence for a few moments... and then he snarled furiously before suddenly flicking his head upwards, launching Innocence into the air with a squawk as the massive undead dragon straightened, roaring: "Impudent child! How dare you treat me with such derision within the halls of my own commorancy! I am older than the seas and more powerful than the chariot of Helios that races across the empyrean firmament every-"

"Will you just shut the hell up and fight?" Innocence snapped furiously as she lashed her horn out, sending a black fireball rocketing at the Dracolich, and Chrysophylax's mouth fell open before this struck squarely into one of his eyes, his head snapping backwards as chunks of bone flew in all directions before Innocence landed with a vicious grin.

Chrysophylax clutched at his face, yelling furiously before he snarled in rage, claws dropping away from his shattered skull. Sick, naked red flesh run through with black, pulsing veins was left bare to the world from beneath what was actually some kind of exoskeletal mask, the monster glaring down at the mare before he opened his mouth... and Innocence was admittedly relieved when he leaned forwards and roared, breathing out a blast of swirling black flames and toxic, violet miasma.

She rose her horn high as the other three mares were forced to retreat down the hall, Innocence cutting into the blast with waves of pure force before she snarled and reared back, drawing her horn upwards and pulling the dark fire and poison into a swirling, toxic ball above her head. Chrysophylax failed to realize what was going on as he leaned back with a cruel laugh, the last of the flames washing down over Innocence as the purple, poisonous fog swirled around the mare, obscuring her from view as he mocked: "So, dragonlet, now you may conceive the true might of a Dracolich without compare such as myself! What do you have to say in response to my inordinate power, microscopic-"

A comet of black and purple flame tore through the violet smog, and Chrysophylax had enough time to stare before this smashed into his breast and exploded in a tremendous eruption of power, almost knocking the Dracolich out of his pool and sending him flopping back into his pile of treasure. Gold and jewels flew everywhere, falling in a hail around Innocence as she strode calmly forwards, then plunged one gauntlet-covered claw into the pool and simply pushed outwards with her power.

The unholy energy rebelled against her, tried to push back... but then her Panacea overwhelmed and mutated it, spreading rapidly through the black liquid and turning it to solid crystal as the Dracolich growled and started to push himself up, again failing to realize what was going on.

His eyes widened as the water splashed up against his body and turned to obsidian gemstone, and he squawked in pain before shouting in horror as the pool turned to solid black crystal, flailing uselessly before snarling and shoving one claw viciously down into the gemstone. He laughed as it shattered, beginning to open his mouth again... and then stared in horror when a geyser of black water burst up over his limb and petrified, effectively trapping his forelimb in front of him.

He trembled a little, mouthing slowly as Innocence calmly strode onto the crystalline pool, striding moodily towards his arm. The Dracolich smiled weakly at her, and Innocence shook her head slowly in distaste before she stepped onto his snared foreleg and began to slowly stride up it, saying quietly: "You're a disappointment. I heard great things about Dracoliches. That they were supposed to be terrifying, and nearly omnipotent."

"We... well... I am merely testing your strength, learning more about you. The real battle has yet to begin, and you have no grasp of my true potentiality!" Lord Chrysophylax declared, and Innocence gave him a flat look as she sat down on a squarer section of stone on his upper limb, the undead dragon wincing a bit and asking uneasily: "What are you doing, dragonlet?"

"I'm a pony. And I'm waiting for you to do your worst, then. Show me what you can do." Innocence said distastefully, and the two looked at each other for a few moments before Chrysophylax suddenly snarled and leaned forwards, his red eyes flashing brightly.

Innocence felt the attack hit her, wincing and shivering as terrible feelings ripped through her body. She trembled and hugged her stomach with one claw as Chrysophylax grinned and rose his other claw quickly, moving to squash her... and then Innocence looked sharply up and snapped her horn out, sending a blast of black flames into his bony talon and knocking it backwards as he yelped, before the mare leapt sharply forwards and landed on the end of his broad, skull-masked muzzle.

Chrysophylax stared up at her, and she looked coldly back down at him before leaning forwards and studying him moodily. Then she suddenly smiled, saying softly: "So that's your trick. Poisons. Not just the poison you laced the ground with, but you poison the spirit. You control and corrupt from a safe distance and let your toxins do all your work for you. Interesting..."

She stopped, then smiled down at her own claw, flexing it slowly. "And that's why you couldn't hurt me, why I wasn't afraid of you. My Panacea makes me immune to most of your powers. But we can still use you."

Chrysophylax looked warily at Innocence, and then he rose his head and sneered, asking distastefully: "Then while fortune has apparently favored you in your endeavor, why should I consider your offers? You cannot kill me. Destroy me, and my body will regenerate to full power within an allotment of a half-fortnight, and the next time we meet I shall not be so gracious as I have been today. Oh, you may have won this battle, dragonlet, but know now that I shall not sojourn until-"

Innocence moodily reached down and pried a chunk of bone free from broken mask, then flung it into Chrysophylax's eye, the Dracolich wincing and whimpering before Innocence said moodily: "You're forgetting something, Dives."

She flexed a claw slowly, then plunged it downwards, passing through the monster's features with a ripple... and the Dracolich's eyes widened in horror as she seized into his spirit instead of flesh, his head shaking wildly back and forth before he grabbed at his face with his claw, almost managing to catch Innocence and knock her loose. But the scaled unicorn quickly slid between two digits, gritting her teeth before sending a shock of magic through the creature's very spirit, shouting: "Calm down!"

Chrysophylax winced and then sulkily dropped his head, rubbing slowly at his muzzle before his eyes gleamed, and his claw trembled. And most telling of all was the way he tensed up and hesitated, visibly trying to steel himself for what Innocence knew he was going to do before his claw lashed suddenly up and wrapped around her, shouting: "I have apprehended you!"

Innocence let him seize her, grimacing even as she was yanked off his muzzle and into the air before she felt him gathering his dark energies... not that much of his magic could hurt her. He thought he was darkness, evil incarnate, the night? He was none of those things, and she was going to show him just how useless all his flailing at her was-

Except then a scythe buried deep into Chrysophylax's wrist, and his claws spasmed open as he screeched in pain, Aphrodisia grinning widely before the demon tore downwards and ripped bone and stone away from his limb as she dropped to the crystalline mire below. Innocence cursed as she was ejected from the Dracolich's grip, snarling as she shouted even as she spun around to land on her claws: "This was my fight! He was my enemy, go get your own!"

"You miscreant! You atrocious little maniacal whelp, how dare you defy the might and splendor of the all-powerful Lord C-" A fireball hammered into Chrysophylax's face and cut him off in a tremendous bang, knocking him reeling backwards before it turned into solid ice, tightly locking his muzzle shut.

Innocence growled in irritation in spite of how glad she was that the Dracolich had been shut up, while Prestige hurried to the mare's side as she said sharply: "We can't risk underestimating any of our enemies, Innocence, you can't-"

"You should have let me handle this alone!" Innocence snapped, and then she looked up just as Chrysophylax leaned forwards, his eyes flashing as he unleashed a traumatic psionic shock. It only made Innocence wince backwards even as bad memories stirred inside her, but Prestige and Aphrodisia both staggered, clutching at their heads before the Valkyrie screamed in agony, her back arching as her body started to char and black smoke filtered up from her form.

Aphrodisia was gurgling, hugging herself as her body rippled violently, struggling to repress her demonic side from emerging before Chrysophylax snarled and swung one mighty fist down, crushing her beneath it with a sickening crack. Innocence gritted her teeth at this, and Chrysophylax shifted forwards, grinning viciously in response to her before he hissed out a blast of black flame from beneath his sealed-shut jaws and nostrils, weakening the ice enough that he was able to wrench his own jaws apart and then growl: "I believe that our playtime has come to an end, my little dragonlet. I have neither patience nor time left to waste in a quarrel with you. Therefore..."

Chrysophylax flexed, then finally managed to yank his foreleg free of the mire around it, shattering the black crystal in a burst of dark shards as he looked contemptibly down at Innocence. "I must insist that you vacate the premises and leave your little pony friends behind as tribute and payment for all the damage you have wrought upon my resplendent abode."

"No." Innocence said coldly, and then she glanced over her shoulder at Prestige and simply flicked her horn sharply, and the Valkyrie staggered as the ground beneath her shifted before a wave of mire exploded upwards over her, Prestige screaming for a moment before the black ooze turned to solid crystal around the angelic mare. Chrysophylax's eyes widened in disbelief, and Innocence looked calmly up before she said quietly: "Kill them if you want. I don't care. My job is to make a deal with you, Chrysophylax. And if you refuse to become an ally, then I'll just kill you, too, and rip out your spirit to add to my own power."

The Dracolich stared down at her, uneasily touching his chin with one claw as the other shifted against the ground... and then he stared down at this as it twitched violently before Aphrodisia smashed straight through the center of it, the demoness snarling and landing on the Dracolich's wrist before she slung the scythe still in her hooves viciously forwards. It spun through the air as Chrysophylax roared in pain, and then this turned to a scream when the scythe plunged into one crimson eye, the undead dragon reaching up and covering his face with his claws as he twisted back and forth, making the pool of frozen mire around him ripple and crack.

Black mist bled out of his features as he twisted back and forth in agony, and then Innocence whistled loudly at Aphrodisia as the Dominia landed at one side of the pool. The demon bared her fangs as she looked at Innocence, but then grudgingly nodded and hopped backwards instead, raising a hoof and making a sharp beckoning gesture, and her scythe tore free of the Dracolich's eye, quickly returning to her hooves.

The massive Dracolich wailed in pain, and then he trembled and slumped forwards, slowly drawing his claws away from his features. Black smoke was streaming up out of the now-empty socket as he shivered a little, then whispered: "A Reaper's tool, in the claws of a wretched little pony... I fail to believe this. It is impossible... this is all unfeasible and preposteros... you are nonentities compared to the might of I, Lord Chrysophylax Dives, the greatest-"

"I swear I will go down your throat and rip out your beating heart!" Innocence shouted as one of her eyes twitched, and the Dracolich winced a bit before slowly settling, looking uneasily down at the scaled unicorn as she took a slow breath before asking coldly: "Are you ready to negotiate now or do you want to waste more of my time?"

Chrysophylax shifted moodily, and then he nodded and crossed his massive forelegs almost sulkily, pieces of stone and broken bits of bone tumbling off his enormous frame as he glared down at her with his remaining eye. Then it suddenly widened as if he'd had an idea, and the Dracolich rose his head arrogantly as he declared: "Very well. I will entertain the presupposed notion that your skills surpass my expectations, dragonlet, but that was merely all a trial to deduce and perform analysis of your capabilities in an importunate situation to assay your endowments. Had we truly engaged in a scrimmage, the true power I put forth would have been so overwhelming and vast that you would have been crushed like nothing more than the paltry insect you are. But very well: you may relax in the ardent glow of my beneficence and we shall discuss a possible collusion of our respective coteries. It serves me little purpose, of course, but as such a humble dragonlet is before me, I cannot help but feel that I should extend some of my vast reserves of magnanimosity towards you."

There was silence for a few moments, and the Aphrodisia held up a hoof, waving it back and forth through the air until the Dracolich scowled at her, and then she asked curiously: "Are you like Alma the Learning Dragon from my old schoolbooks? Is that why you use so many funny words, because we're supposed to go on magical adventures together, learning about stuff from you?"

"Yes, little pony, that's exactly what we're supposed to do." Lord Chrysophylax said acidly, voice dripping with sarcasm. "We are supposed to go on 'magical learning adventures' together."

"Then... then can I climb up on your back and can we learn about art? I really liked arts and crafts before I got kicked out of school." Aphrodisia said brightly, clapping her hooves together happily, and Innocence slowly dropped her face in a hoof as the Dracolich stared at her disbelievingly. "And can you use smaller words, Mr. Learning Dragon? Otherwise I don't think I'll really learn anything at all from you."

Chrysophylax hissed smoke and black fire out between his teeth, reaching his claws down to dig into the rim of the pool, cracking the crystallized mire around him as his red eye glowed balefully, and then Innocence said calmly over to Aphrodisia: "Find Ersatz. I don't know where she went."

"Okay!" Apps chirped, and then she turned quickly around, smiling and looking pleased with herself: Innocence wasn't sure why, but she hoped that pissing off Chrysophylax had been worth it.

The scaled unicorn shook her head moodily, then turned her eyes up towards the Dracolich, who glared back down at her balefully. There was silence for a few moments between them as they studied each other warily, and then Innocence decided to take a leap forwards: after all, if he started talking again he probably wouldn't stop.

"The rebel forces are seeking out allies in everything and everyone who wants to resist the Light. I can see that you're protected here, Chrysophylax Dives, but I think you're overestimating your strength." Innocence said calmly, looking up at him evenly. "I know you use Dead Dolls, and I'm willing to bet you have something to do with all the angry spirits around you. You can corrupt the earth and you can protect yourself with dark powers, but these powers will not be enough against the Light alone. I've seen what the Light is truly capable of. When they want your territory, they'll bring the whole mountain crashing down on top of you."

Chrysophylax grimaced uneasily... then he shifted uncomfortably before reaching down and carefully picking up a piece of black crystal between his claws, studying it moodily. "I fail to see, in that matte of fact, how it is within the scope of my foremost interests to expedite that eventuality by joining this world's petty squabbles. I am a master of the dead, a great and powerful lord in Helheim-"

"No you're not." Innocence said dryly, and Chrysophylax huffed loudly before the scaled unicorn snorted and shrugged, saying sourly: "Fine. Do you recognize this rune?"

She quickly sketched a symbol in the soft earth with one claw, and Chrysophylax leaned forwards before he scowled, saying distastefully: "Yes, it is the symbol of Hel. But come now. Any petty demon would tell you the same. I had demons in my employ even when I was but a whelp, long before your ancestors were conceived, little dragonlet."

Innocence rolled her eyes, and then she lowered her head forwards, and the symbol started to glow. The Dracolich's eyes widened in surprise at this, and then it quickly turned to horror before he asked hurriedly: "Upon what premise are you contriving to act? I order you to cease this behavior immediately! Your conduct will draw the scrutiny of Hel directly upon us!"

"I know. She's a friend of mine, I suppose you could say." Innocence muttered, and the Dracolich shook his head in disbelief before he suddenly grinned derisively, leaning forwards.

"You're bluffing." he said coldly, and then he sat back with a loud sniff, crossing his arms and saying derisively: "There is no sensible hypothesis behind why a little dragonlet such as yourself could know the numinous divinity Hel. You likely have no conception of even something as banal as the Archives, or what the numerous ranks of demons are numbered and denominated! This dramatic little farce is no match for my highly-advanced intellect."

Innocence rolled her eyes at this, lowering her head a bit further... and then she winced in surprise as a reaper's scythe tore down into the rune, making it spark out as Aphrodisia wheezed in relief before smiling awkwardly at Innocence when the mare glared at her. "Sorry. But we can't call Hel right now, okay? I'll get in lots and lots of trouble."

She paused, then smiled up at the Dracolich, waving at him happily. The Dracolich scowled down at her... before staring in disbelief as Aphrodisia burst apart into a stream of dark smoke that shot up and landed on the undead dragon's muzzle, his red eye blinking dumbly as she leaned forwards with a smile and asked: "Can we be friends?"

"You're... you're a First Tier demon. I... I don't understand." Lord Chrysophylax said weakly, and Aphrodisia giggled behind a hoof before the undead dragon reached up and hurriedly swatted at her, but the demon only laughed and easily hopped over his claws, landing back on his muzzle and flopping out against him as she almost hugged his face, the Dracolich wincing in disgust at this. "Oh, remove yourself from my material frame! Now I smell your reek, demon!"

"Hey, that's not fair! You're dead and I'm not talking about how much you smell." Apps said huffily, popping back up to her hooves, and then she paused and poked at his bony mask a few times. "I also didn't know that undead Lich things that have never been to Hell could be Inquisitors. But... you were fibbing, weren't you? Because I'm an Inquisitor, so I usually feel it when I'm around other Inquisitors. You get a kind of tingling sensation."

Chrysophylax stared at her, mouthing wordlessly, and then the Dominia smiled before striding up towards his large red eye and leaning down towards it, saying brightly: "You're free to read my mind if you want to check that I'm telling the truth! But you know... the Archives get really really mad at people who say they work for them when they don't..."

"Oh, I... I n-never meant that, you must have misunderstood my words due to my verbiage, clearly it was nothing but a misunderstanding!" Chrysophylax stammered out hurriedly, shaking his head quickly as Aphrodisia looked at him thoughtfully. "Now... I... I am very busy discussing a treatise with your doyen, the dragonlet Innocence, and we are very busy adults, so I must ask that you refrain from interrupting any further in our discussion and tend to your allies."

Aphrodisia looked searchingly at Chrysophylax Dives for a few moments... and then she finally nodded and gave a bright smile, and the Dracolich looked relieved as he slumped a little. "Okay! I'll see you guys later!"

With that, she turned and hopped away, landing squarely on top of Prestige and sending cracks through the black crystal covering her, and then the mare easily jumped off and slammed a headbutt into the shell of black gemstone, shattering it. Prestige gasped for breath and slumped, shaking herself briskly out, and then the Valkyrie looked up with a tired smile.

Innocence turned her back on the two as Prestige wiggled free and the demon pulled her out onto her back, the Dracolich frowning at the emerging pony, but then the scaled unicorn drew his attention by saying clearly: "Like you said. We're discussing an important treaty, so I think we should try and avoid distractions, Dives."

"Lord. Chrysophylax." the Dracolich said icily, and the two glared at each other for a few moments before he finally sniffed disdainfully and straightened. "But fine. Then say your piece, dragonlet, and I will tell you whether or not your terms are palatable. Remember that even though I am generous and-"

"First of all, shut up. And if you can't do that, keep it short." Innocence said sourly, and the undead dragon glowered horribly down at her before the scaled unicorn shook her head slowly, feeling strangely like trying to discuss terms with this eccentric, verbose creature was going to be far more painful than fighting him ever would have been.


	80. Old Hunting Grounds

Chapter Seventy Five: Old Hunting Grounds

~BlackRoseRaven

Lord Chrysophylax Dives had completely restored his body by the time the first wave of rebels arrived at Quietus Clime, and he now sat near the edge of his expansive territories, ignoring the occasional gust of cold wind that tried to creep in from the winterlands around them. Innocence was sitting on one of his shoulders, admittedly impressed: he had been rapidly able to rebuild themselves, and she thought that she could learn a lot from him... although she'd probably be able to learn a lot more if he wasn't such an aristocratic fop.

Chrysophylax had claimed that there was no way the rebels could set up base in his 'fortress,' what he called the massive mountains: they were in fact riddled with caverns and heated by both natural and unnatural sources, but he said that they were 'filled to the brim with his hoard of treasures.' Then Aphrodisia had happily gone to check if this was true, and returned with only a few large, shiny rocks, asking him curiously if these were the treasures he meant, because there was lots of room up there.

At first, the Dracolich had been embarrassed... and then he had gone off on some horrible lie about how all his vast wealth must have been stolen while he was asleep, until Innocence had snapped at him. He'd sulked and pouted and dallied about, but finally, they had gotten him to agree to let the rebels use the caverns above his home... although all of this would come at a price.

The Dracolich wanted this territory to be permanently his, which Innocence was sure would be fine. He also wanted a tribute of corpses every week... and while Innocence had warned him not to get greedy, she had hesitantly agreed. She didn't know how people would feel, giving up their dead to the machinations of the Dracolich... but she also felt there wasn't a lot of choice. And at the worst, she could go out and gather up a whole bunch of corpses from the Light's forces and graveyards herself.

Lastly, he wanted treasure. He wanted gold, and jewels, and magical artifacts, and important books and scrolls of knowledge. Innocence had thought about this for a little while... then told him slowly and carefully that since the rebels were making their main base here, it meant that the treasure vaults would probably be here as well. So he would have access to all the treasures and knowledge that he might desire.

So now here they were. Chrysophylax was finally out of his stupid wading pool and watching moodily as rebels of all shape and size approached, some of them looking with awe up at the giant Dracolich, others too tired and worn down to even look up from their own hooves. Innocence softened, watching as they walked onwards before she sighed tiredly as the Dracolich rose his head, saying loudly: "Yes, make yourselves at home, my many disciples shall help attend to your needs, weary travelers, and together we shall begin forging a new great empire that shall be rid of the-"

Innocence hopped off his shoulder, then reached a claw up and seized into his foreleg, and rot and ugly bruising spread along the stone before Chrysophylax flinched and yanked his limb away, glowering down at her as the scaled mare slowly looked up and said sourly: "Just stop talking."

The Dracolich grumbled under his breath, then he shook his head quickly and dropped his gaze sulkily. They sat in silence for a few moments together, until the last of the rebels made their way by, and then Chrysophylax sighed tiredly and said moodily: "Well, dragonlet. There you have it. My beautiful home, the Quietus Clime, is now nothing but a disgraceful stable-house. How peculiar, though: I expected more rebels than that to have survived, but I suppose that I overestimate the tenacity and fortitude of little ponies. Or perhaps it is their sapience that I put too much faith into."

Innocence sighed tiredly at this, shaking her head briefly before she looked up and said moodily: "You are the most annoying person I have ever met. I want you to know that. And those were just the rebels who were close by. It'll be weeks before everyone's moved into this base. Freya's actually using some of Celestia's old plans to make sure the Light can't track us here right away while we're setting up... we would probably still fall to a full assault, even with you here."

"You underestimate me, dragonlet. I would be remiss to inform, as you yourself have noted, you carry an aberrant immunity to a substantial passel of my abilities, in gratitude to your... Panacea, as you referred to it. It was not neglect or lack of ability on my part that allowed you to uh... prosper... in our trivial little skirmish. That means nothing, anyway, as I was using merely a fraction of my true power." the Dracolich retorted haughtily, awkwardly glancing away.

Innocence only shook her head slowly, giving a tired sigh before she said dryly: "You're not convincing anyone, Dives. Anyway, my friends and I are going to settle in: tomorrow, Freya should be arriving here. You'll want to treat her with respect."

"This Freya is only a pony, and shall earn the respect she warrants to be treated with. As it is, I am already being generous enough to allow these ignorant masses to peruse and modify my sacred ancestral home at their discretion. The seat of my empire is being rebuilt and refurbished into something that is not even of my own design! I can barely cognate how you can be so rude as to give me further orders after the indecencies you have already wheedled me into submitting to, thanks only to the fault of my ever-gracious nature." Chrysophylax retorted crankily, although Innocence managed to tune most of this out.

The Dracolich looked irritably down at her for a few moments, and then he rose a claw and firmly poked her a few times, the scaled unicorn flinching and then glowering over her shoulder up at the gigantic undead dragon. They glared at each other, and then Innocence sighed and shook her head, saying sourly: "Don't send your goons to kill everyone while they're asleep."

"How dare you accuse me of ever even being tempted to resort to such inhospitable tactics! Did I not give you an audience instead of having you attended to by the Poltergeists? Have I not, at every juncture, attempted to maneuver beyond what was merely required of me? I have been nothing but beneficent and humble in every regard!" argued Chrysophylax, and Innocence sighed tiredly, rolling her eyes and grumbling under her breath.

Instead of replying, however, she simply strode away, muttering to herself the whole time as she headed down the path. The rebels were striding up hidden roads here and there, but the scaled unicorn kept herself moving straight, descending into the darker trench of Quietus Clime.

It was as dark and spooky as when they had first stepped into the bottom of the vale, with spirits floating miserably back and forth around the area, but Innocence no longer had any fear of this place. Instead, she made her way off to a quiet niche in the wall, curling up inside it and closing her eyes to attempt to get a little bit of privacy. Freya had promised to come as soon as she could, but she and the others were very busy right now... and Innocence didn't know why, but that kind of hurt her. She knew what she'd done was very important... but at the same time... she wondered if Freya had also just been trying to get her out of the way.

Then the mare sighed tiredly as she heard the loud, distinct sound of what could only be one thing, and one eye slowly opened as Chrysophylax sat down in front of her. The Dracolich looked down at her mildly, and she looked back up at him before he leaned down and asked: "Why are you giving them aid, dragonlet? You are far superior to any of them. There are multitudinous things you could achieve with your existence that would be much more beneficial to you and the pursuit of knowledge and power: instead, all you seem to be doing is placing yourself in harm's way."

"Why aren't you killing them all? Why did you agree to help us in the first place?" Innocence asked moodily, and Chrysophylax gave her a sour look.

"While I know that ruminating upon your intellect will only lead me to the inevitable conclusion that you are far from a coherent and intelligent being, I all the same thought it was very clear why I would choose to assist you instead of choosing to die. While valiant, death begets us nothing. It is only oblivion and darkness. I much prefer life, even in a form such as one composed of corpses and stone, over nonexistence." replied the undead dragon distastefully.

Innocence smiled a little at this, shaking her head briefly before she looked down and said softly: "Yeah. Exactly that, Dives. If I try to fight the Light on my own, the Light will kill me. It'll just keep chasing after me until it hunts me down and destroys me, no matter where I try and run."

There was silence for a few moments at this, and then the Dracolich leaned down thoughtfully before snorting out black smoke. "You are prevaricating. That is nowhere near contiguous to the actual reason why you are here. As a matter of fact, I believe that you are ashamed of the real reason you find yourself helping these little mortals."

"I am not! They don't matter to me, none of them do!" Innocence snapped, leaping up to her claws and glaring up at the Dracolich. "All I care about is survival and power! Power is the only thing in the entire universe that matters!"

"Very well, dragonlet, if that is what you believe... then perhaps we are more kindred in spirit than I was willing to entertain the notion of at first." Chrysophylax paused, then he suddenly smiled and held up a bony claw, a massive, glowing blue flame appearing in it as he said softly: "And perhaps you will understand, then, why I propose that we begin exterminating and making nourishment of these equine dissenters. I retain no desire to pursue a course of war against you, dragonlet, and I would optate an uncomfortable alliance in preference to neutral ground. Furthermore, if we were to work together, we could easily overpower even a thousand more little pony soldiers, should your rebels number so many. Their souls will fuel both our designs."

Innocence grimaced a bit at this... and then she bared her fangs up at the Dracolich, feeling revulsion twist her stomach even as she snapped: "I don't share power, Dives. Keep that in mind. Now get lost, I want to be alone right now."

The dragon looked down at her for a few moments... and then he gave a cold, cynical smile, saying contemptibly as the flame whiffed out around his claw. "I see now, Innocence. Yes, you are unfortunately as weak as I had imagined you to be. But fear not: as I have no desire to create hostilities within my own home, I shall not harm a single pony through my own means or beneath the guise of another. I merely find it disappointing that a dragonlet such as yourself fails to appreciate the larger canvas: my generous methods would have ensured that those whom paid their respects to us were honored with a place within our esteemed empire, after all... and is not a world impregnable from the Light what they so desire anyway?"

Innocence shook her head disdainfully, standing up and snapping in response: "Maybe my problem is that I do see the big picture, Dives, and I know what would happen to me if I did betray these ponies and what they're really after. I hope for your sake you don't try and do anything stupid."

Chrysophylax Dives glowered moodily down at the scaled unicorn, then watched as she strode quickly away, the Dracolich saying distastefully: "Stupidity is not something that happens to be in my vocabulary, dragonlet. I hope that _you _remember _that_."

* * *

Over the next few days, more rebels flocked towards Quietus Clime, and several wyverns attempted to do a fly-by of the twin mountains. They were quickly repelled, however, and Chrysophylax bragged about the special enchantments he had woven into all the glowing crystals scattered throughout the mountain to help keep the Light blind and unable to spy on anything that was going on around his home.

Freya arrived, and Innocence was a mix of surprised, elated, and a little upset that the winged unicorn said calmly she had targeted and destroyed a Sanctuary on the other side of the country. The Light would hopefully flock there now to protect that area of its domain, buying them a little more time to work on their home base and figure out where to go from here.

There was a lot to do: they had to build better defenses, help Chrysophylax expand his territory, reach out to more allies, and coordinate rebel movements to bring them safely in small caravans and groups into this area without letting the Light figure out what was going on. It was going to grow more and more difficult as they established an actual facility in the hollowed-out mountains, but Freya wanted to maintain an element of surprise for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, there was bad news as well: the Light had discovered the location of several of their bases and destroyed them entirely. Equestria was also locking down its borders much more tightly, making it harder for the rebels to get supplies and for trade of any kind to pass through. And wyverns were attacking dragon aeries in groups, using numbers and coordination to outflank and drive off or kill the much-stronger dragons.

The Light was trying to cut off every possible escape or advantage they could find, and it seemed like something had tipped them off to the locations of their old bases. Innocence hated to imagine what it could be... but one thing came to her mind that she simply didn't want to say. Prestige was thinking it too, but the Valkyrie looked like she refused to believe that Antares would have given in, whether to torture or conversion.

Chrysophylax didn't exactly enjoy the presence of the ponies, but apart from ranting at them he didn't seem interested in hurting them, at least. He also wasn't letting his spirits kill anyone, which was also admittedly good, since the air here was inundated with lost and cursed souls that had been drawn in by the Dracolich's dark magic. He bragged often, but to Innocence's surprise, Freya seemed to listen to the Dracolich... even more, seemed to be able to filter the few intelligent things he said out of the intellectual nonsense he spouted constantly.

Innocence just wished she could do more than... wander around, helping here and there with little things. It was frustrating her, and it made her feel useless, even when Freya consulted with her or came to ask her opinion about something. The scaled unicorn wanted to be out there, fighting against the Light and doing more than just... chores, really. Chores weren't going to win the war against the Light, after all. She could be doing so much more...

All the same, she was surprised when Freya came to her after roughly a week had passed, the ivory mare smiling at the young mare and saying gently: "I have a mission for you, Innocence. It's going to be a dangerous one, though, and I'm afraid you're going to have to leave alone. But you'll be able to pick up a few friends along the way."

Innocence smiled warmly, gladly dropping the book she had been reading back on the table. A few other curious eyes looked up from the bed quarters they were housed in, but Innocence didn't pay the others any attention: she was used to the constant presence of other ponies in this cramped cave full of cots by now. "What do you need me to do?"

Freya gestured at her to follow, the ivory mare turning calmly around, and Innocence hurried up to her side: the side that could see, that was. It was a little easier to remember these days, at least, thanks to the eyepatch she was wearing.

They headed into the twisting, narrow corridors of Quietus Clime, striding past several awkward looking rebels and a Dead Doll that was carrying a load of equipment for them: mostly to appease Freya and so he could continue to avoid contact with the rebels, Lord Chrysophylax had ordered most of his undead servants to obey the rebels. So apart from the Poltergeists, the undead were now making themselves surprisingly helpful.

Innocence did her best not to poke the subject as they strode down the corridor, but finally, she was unable to resist leaning over and asking a little impatiently: "What do you want me to do?"

Freya only smiled amusedly at her, then she said gently: "I think that's a new record for you, Innocence. Almost five minutes before you gave in and proved you're as bad as Brynhild always was."

The scaled unicorn grumbled a little under her breath, and then she sighed tiredly as they strode through an archway and out onto a steep path leading down the side of one of the twin mountains. Freya paused to check the sky as they made their way leisurely downwards, and then she nodded a little at the swirling storm above before drawing her eyes back to Innocence, saying quietly: "I need for you to go to the old base near Ponyville. Quite a few of our allies are gathered there, waiting for you: your mission is to first secure the Everfree Forest, and then to return here with the rebel forces."

Innocence blinked in surprise, and then she shifted uneasily as they stopped at the edge of a rocky crag, the mare saying hesitantly: "That sounds... I mean, how am I supposed to secure the forest? Besides, I thought it was already rejecting the Light's presence..."

"It is, but only because the Light has yet to discover what gives the forest life. _Hu _and ___Ỏðr__, _which give the Everfree Forest life, said to stem from Yggdrasil itself. These trees have to be protected, and the best way that we can do that is by having you push your Panacea into them both. It will protect them against the Light's purification." Freya explained gently, and Innocence looked up uneasily.

"But... they'll be corrupted too, won't they? I mean... well, I don't actually know how my corruption works..." Innocence looked down at one claw, flexing it slowly. "I've never really used it like... like Daddy did."

"At worst, it will ensure our control over the Everfree Forest. But if Quietus Clime were to ever fall, we'd need a place to retreat to, that would be large and safe enough for our entire force to take cover." Freya reasoned almost encouragingly, and Innocence shifted apprehensively back and forth before the ivory mare reached out and gently touched her cheek. "We need to be prepared to do everything we can to protect ourselves and our world from the Light."

"I... you're right." Innocence shook off the strange misgivings she had, before she looked up and smiled briefly at Freya. "Okay, Aunt Freya. I'll do it."

"Good." Freya glanced off into the distance, looking past the dark, desolate earth that surrounded the mountains and into the seemingly-endless snowstorm raging through the tundra all around them. "While you do that, I'm going to be mounting an attack of my own. There's some other allies I think we can free from the Light... and we need to send a signal that we're not afraid of them. I have something in mind to do both."

Innocence looked curiously at Freya, but the winged unicorn only smiled before reaching up and stroking her face gently. "Don't worry, Innocence. You'll know it when you see it. Just try and trust in me, okay?"

The scaled unicorn bit her tongue for a moment, and then she finally nodded a few times before smiling when Freya easily pulled her into a tight embrace, reaching up to squeeze into her shoulders as she settled against her. Freya held her close for a few moments, then let her slip backwards in her own time, and when Innocence looked up with a warm smile, the winged unicorn kissed first her forehead, and then her lips before leaning back and saying softly: "Just keep your objectives in mind, Innocence. And maybe after you get back and our base has been better established, I'll be able to put together those new claws for you. Now go on: the faster you leave, the sooner you'll get back."

Innocence nodded a few times, and then Freya ruffled her mane and pushed her gently on her way, the scaled unicorn smiling warmly before she turned and hurried off. And the winged unicorn watched her go with a faint, lingering smile on her face before she shook her head slowly, saying softly: "Just like a young Valkyrie. But she'll learn in time, just like they did too: the ends will always justify the means."

The scaled unicorn was already hurrying on her way, despite the fact that something wasn't sitting right with her as she made her way back into the catacomb of the mountain tunnels and down into the depths of Quietus Clime. She was excited and determined to accomplish this mission with the same level of success as she'd finished her first job... no, to do even better, since it wasn't like Lord Chrysophylax Dives was the greatest trophy ever.

"Even though he probably thinks he is." Innocence muttered, and then she shook her head briefly as she continued down her path, twisting and turning through the corridors she'd already committed to memory until she reached a crack that let her out onto the sloping mountainside. She ran down this, then skidded to a halt and hesitated, looking over her shoulder.

Prestige Luster would be with the Blessed, helping keep an eye on them and direct them... Aphrodisia was probably off with some demons, just having a good time and picking on the Poltergeists. And Ersatz Major was probably helping organize their makeshift library, which was the only part of their entire facility that Chrysophylax seemed to appreciate. Ersatz herself was still feeling a little awkward after having run away during the fight with the Dracolich, but... not even Innocence could really blame her for that.

She wanted to go and say goodbye to them, but that was silly, wasn't it? No, she couldn't be hesitating because... she didn't need anyone. Antares was gone, and she had survived without him and proved that... that had all just been... weakness before. She liked them, but whether or not they were her friends, she didn't owe them a thing. She didn't _need_ them or depend on them.

Innocence stopped, then looked down at her claws before sitting back and lifting them as her horn glowed brightly. Magic crackled around her limbs, and then she smiled widely as her gauntlets appeared, fitting themselves snugly over her raised claws as she flexed her digits slowly. There, that was why she had been hesitating, what she had forgotten. Her weapons. And all she was wearing was...

Her claw reached up, silently touching the star hanging around her neck, and then she shook herself quickly out before closing her eyes as she flicked her wrist. A moment later, her good luck charm appeared in it, and the scaled mare looked silently down at this small silver statuette of Luna before she said quietly: "Look at me. I am powerful. I've got Freya for a mentor now, too, and she's been teaching me more and more of her magic... soon I'll be able to do anything she can. I'm powerful. I'm not alone. But I don't... owe anyone anything. I don't need honor, I don't need to give back to people when they're giving me everything I want, that's... that's their choice, not mine..."

She bit her lip, then shook her head briefly before finally sighing and making the statuette vanish back into the ether, smiling faintly. A single day: that's how long it had taken her to master the spell to summon and banish objects as she pleased. Nothing too large or heavy yet, but she could do it with everything she used regularly.

And yet it was so hard to take pride in it... but Innocence shook these thoughts off before they could start, and then she rose her horn proudly, a dark aura encompassing her body before she slowly began to lift into the air. As always, she felt her worries peeling slowly away as she ascended, her smile spreading wider over her face at what she'd accomplished: flight. She had gained the one thing she had always wanted to: she could fly. She didn't know any other unicorn who could do the kinds of things that she could do.

Innocence breathed slowly in and out, and soon enough, even that didn't matter: it wasn't about being the best, or stronger than everyone, or being able to do something that no one else could. It was about achieving her dream, as she laughed and then looked down at her cutie mark, silently stroking over the rune of Ceres: so much for her special talent being... whatever that was supposed to mean. She knew what her talent was: magic.

Innocence leaned forwards with a confident smile, and then she shot through the air, a black streak through the sky. Snow and wind buffeted her, but she pushed back against it, keeping her forelegs tight to the side as her mane and tail whipped out behind her, breathing hard as she shot through the air in a straight line before she gritted her teeth and forced herself to turn sharply.

She winced as she almost overbalanced, losing her poise and flailing a little, but she managed to quickly right herself as she zoomed off in the direction of Ponyville. Or at least, what she was pretty sure was in the general direction of Ponyville: she couldn't really cast any magic that required a lot of concentration or attention while she was flying, after all. But after she traveled a good distance, she could find a nice landing spot and double-check from there. At worst, she was sure she was probably only a few degrees off.

The mare flew for about forty minutes, grinning and proud of the fact that she was likely the only thing in the air without wings. She made it through the snowstorm with only a few incidents, and none of them were ever things she didn't manage to recover from.

But not long after she was out of the snow-speckled north, as she was sailing over a murky marshland, she felt her magic beginning to fade out and her flight began to stutter a little, waking her up from her pleasant reverie and making the mare grumble under her breath. She quickly looked back and forth, then noted a pretty patch of green grasses like an oasis amidst the gross wastes only a short distance ahead: she was sure she could reach it without any trouble.

She'd been on the approach, lowering herself little-by-little and using her powers to glide instead of propel her forwards, smiling confidently to herself... and then she felt her magic simply give out, and the mare blinked for a few moments before her glide turned into a freefall that sent her plummeting twenty feet and face-first into the marshwater.

The mare surfaced, gasping and cursing in frustration, spitting muck and slime in all directions and flailing wildly at the murk around her: she wasn't exactly the best swimmer to begin with, and trying to haul claws wearing steel gauntlets through filth and muck that was already burning her scales felt damned near impossible. She coughed and gagged: the swamp was probably only as deep as her shoulders, but the bottom of it was soggy and already had a firm grasp of her rear hooves, sucking her down into the sludge as she tried to drag herself uselessly forwards through the grime.

Acting on instinct, as the gunk around her threatened to swallow her whole, she shoved her claws out and lashed out with her powers, since her magic wasn't working: the entire marshland rippled with her ability before water and muck became mire that spat her upwards in a black geyser, the mare flailing wildly in all directions before she fell face-first into the black sludge... but this time, for both better and worse, it remained solid enough that she landed painfully on top of it instead of drowning in the dark goo.

She rasped for breath, shivering a little before cursing under her breath and carefully pushing herself to a standing position. She shook herself briefly out with a growl of frustration, then glared down at the mire beneath her claws, scraping at it grouchily and muttering: "Great. Thanks, really."

The mare rolled her eyes, then sat down and forced herself to take a slow breath as the muck rippled beneath her. She could feel it warming her body, relaxing her muscles, and restoring her lost energy... and then Innocence's features trembled a little before she silently looked down, realizing that she hadn't really done this since her parents had been alive. Because her Panacea, for as strong as it was... it didn't affect things the same way Scrivener's corruption had.

She silently stroked her claws through it, then lifted some of the dark goop, letting it spill through her digits before she smiled faintly and shook her head briefly. No, it was easier for her just to sap life, not to create mire and sit there while it slowly restored her strength... but now that she was thinking about her parents and how this had been the way Scrivener and Luna and Twilight had always fixed themselves in a hurry, she couldn't really... make herself move.

She sat there for a while, contemplating silently, eyes closed and head lowered until she finally felt her strength fully return, and like the mire was gently telling her to go. The Panacea... the differences were subtle, yes, but they were there, and they deserved to be honored, at least a little. The scaled unicorn laughed quietly at this thought, and then she silently swirled a digit through the dark mire in front of her before she nodded briefly, raising her head and closing her eyes.

Her horn glowed faintly, and Innocence let it slowly tilt to one side, before she turned to face the direction it was pointing in. She concentrated again, and her horn tilted just a little more to the right before she felt something click in her mind, and the scaled unicorn nodded briefly as she murmured: "Okay, that's it. I'm ready."

Innocence halted and flexed for a moment, then sprung upwards, her dark aura bursting into life over her entire body before she shot forwards through the sky, now heading straight for Ponyville. She hadn't been entirely off, at least... but she thought she was doing well, all things considered. Besides, it wasn't like any other pony would be able to make this journey nearly as fast. Well. Unless they were a Pegasus. Or a demon. Or could open a portal. Or... well...

She grumbled and shook herself out briefly, a dark comet zipping through the air: this time, she managed to continue forwards for more than an hour without incident before she winced at the sight of Canterlot in the distance, hurriedly dropping herself to the fields and managing to drop into a trot, slowing to a halt to grimace at the way Canterlot all-but-shone with bright radiance among the range of mountains that it loomed proudly over.

Canterlot had been one of the first places hit by the Light's full force: almost the entire city had been blinded overnight, and that included all the Barons and Baronesses who had been present at the Royal Council. And unfortunately, that had meant Rosewood, one of their most important allies, had become one of the enemy. In fact, it was Rosewood who had first begun speaking out on the Light's behalf against Celestia... something that Innocence thought had contributed to the winged unicorn's growing madness and hatred.

They had no allies in Canterlot, and Subterra had been forced to wall itself completely off from the city above, and then its citizens had evacuated. All the same, the demonic city had been invaded and disfigured by the Light, buildings razed, any remaining demons slaughtered, the statue of Nightmare Moon torn down as a false idol and the final resting places of demons and Selene desecrated and ransacked by converts and fanatics. Now Subterra was nothing but a husk, a forgotten once-utopia that had been destroyed by the very ponies they had tried so long to protect.

So Canterlot was not a place that would be safe for Innocence to even get close to. There were too many Pious there, as well as too many believers, and the magic academy had been turned to serve the interests of the Light, along with all their tools and equipment.

Sin sighed tiredly, studying the mountains in the distance before she rolled her eyes and turned, beginning to trot grumpily to the west as she shook her head in distaste. There was a road around the mountains that she could take, but it would be a pain in the flank and add a few hours to her time... not to mention the fact that there would probably be a guard post waiting for her there anyway...

The mare found out in time that she was right, and she grimaced as she reached the path that would take her just through the edge of the mountain range, outside the sight of Canterlot's ever-watchful eyes. Up ahead, there were two Pious calmly standing in the middle of the road, simple robes flowing around their strange bodies and soldiers clad in golden armor striding back and forth around the checkpoint, most of them Pegasi with crossbows on their backs, but the commanding officer was a unicorn, dressed in the distinct purple armor of a Captain of the Guard.

Innocence looked meditative for a moment from where she was crouched a good distance away behind a narrow rock wall, then she licked her lips slowly before flicking her horn and creating a spark of magical energy. Immediately, both Pious looked up at the disturbance, even as Innocence spun towards the wall and quickly started to climb it, keeping the image of a tree in her mind as one of the Angels of Greater Heaven pointed forwards silently, but the other ponies – the ones within range of its psionic powers – looked up as it spoke to them telepathically before they saluted sharply. "Yes sir!"

Two Pegasi took to the skies, shooting smoothly forwards as they slung their crossbows into their front hooves, looking sharply back and forth. Innocence breathed quietly from the height she had scaled to, clinging to the rock roughly thirty feet up.

The Pegasi slowed, hovering almost below her as they glared over the ground, then looked sharply back and forth. One of them turned around, and even as Innocence felt herself tense, she smiled coldly, watching as he flew calmly back towards the Pious. Most Pegasi had a very silly flaw: they always forgot to check the sky when they were in the air themselves.

The other Pegasus started to turn, and Innocence yanked a loose rock free from the cliff wall before tossing it into the air in front of her and launching it with telekinesis as hard as she could: the rock shot through the sky and smashed into the face of the Pegasus, and he fell like a stone, hitting the ground with an awful thump. Immediately, both Pious shot forwards as the other ponies shouted in disbelief, but even as both alien angels scanned up along the cliffs, neither could see nor sense anything in the area apart from some vague images of plant life.

One of the Pious put its long-fingered hands together, bowing its head as if to pray as it concentrated, and the other continued to look back and forth slowly. But a moment later, a long blade of black corruption seemed to shoot out of nowhere, tearing through the breast of the searching Pious and knocking it staggering to the side before the blade dissolved, and the creature fell in a gush of blood, falling to the ground in a broken heap.

"Get him! Find him, kill him!" shouted the Captain, snarling as he looked back and forth almost desperately, and the remaining Pegasi both leapt forwards, desperately searching back and forth, their crossbows in hoof. Then one of them spotted a shape crawling low amidst the stone, and he shouted, firing a bolt at it and catching Innocence in the shoulder as she hissed in pain before wincing and looking up as the remaining Pious shot towards her, the Angel of Greater Heaven swinging a claw on a terribly long limb out towards her.

Innocence flung herself backwards and snapped her horn out, unleashing a wild blast of blue flames that knocked the Pious staggering backwards. Then she snarled almost in desperation as several bolts shot past her before a sphere of magic energy from the unicorn zipped past the Pious and smashed into the mare, blasting her away from the angel as she cried out in agony.

But the scaled unicorn gritted her teeth and flipped her body at the last moment, cursing in pain as she barely managed to catch herself on her hooves, skidding backwards before the Pious lunged at her again, already recovered despite the fact its body was alight with blue flames. She snapped her horn down, smashing the angel with another blue fireball, but this time it barely staggered, lunging straight through the attack as its skeletal wing-limbs both stabbed viciously up and outwards, attempting to hook into the mare.

Innocence barely ducked in time, one of the sharpened appendages just managing to catch and scratch her, and the unicorn gasped at how much energy she felt torn from her body with the mere touch before she snarled and lashed her horn upwards, blasting the Pious with a bolt of black fire that carried it backwards into the air before the magic missile of onyx flame exploded in a tremendous flare of darkness. The Pious was flung backwards bonelessly by it, and the remaining ponies shouted in terror that cut through their zealous blindness, stumbling away from the floating sphere of sparkling blackness in awe and disbelief.

After only a few moments, however, the orb of almost-solid enegy sparked out of existence, and the Royal Guards looked back and forth in dumb surprise before the Captain of the Guard snarled, then shouted over at one of the Pegasi: "Inform Canterlot! Tell them that we spotted one of the heretics!"

"They are already informed." said the Pious quietly, and then the badly-charred angel slowly sat up, its long, multi-jointed arms carefully crossing over its chest as it seemed to stare out from behind its visor, the blinded ponies bowing reverently to it as its psychic voice said softly: "But they already saw the signs of her coming. A Servant of Heaven has been dispatched to deal with her."

Innocence felt a shiver as she fled, as bits and pieces of the Pious' voice touched her mind: not enough for her to understand what it was saying, but enough to know that something bad was on its way. But she was already hurrying down the mountain path towards a hidden path the rebels often used to move through this mountainous region safely, the mare cursing under her breath as she leapt through a patch of scrub...

And then she flailed wildly, staring in horror as she fell straight into a gaping pit, swinging her claws out and just managing to catch herself against the jagged stone wall. She swung into it with a cry of pain, then trembled and looked down over her shoulder in disbelief at the bottom of the pit.

It was lined with jagged silver spikes, and the corpses of several ponies were impaled over these spikes, along with a writhing, gurgling demon that was clearly at the end of its life. Innocence looked uneasily down at this, then shivered once before she turned her eyes upwards and carefully began to climb towards the top of the spike trap.

How the hell had they known just where to put this? Was the Light watching them that closely, and they were just clueless as to its full ability to spy on them? Or did it have something to do with... whoever had confessed the locations of the bases to them? Innocence did her best to cut this thought off, shaking her head hurriedly and trying not to think about it: she had an awful feeling about Antares, but part of her still refused to acknowledge the fact that... maybe...

She shoved her thoughts away, breathing slowly as she grasped the lip of the pit and hauled herself out of it, shaking herself briefly off before looking down the hidden path and hurrying on her way. She kept her eyes open now, however, looking uneasily back and forth as she felt paranoia creeping through her mind, making her think there might be a trap around every corner, or that she was going to reach the end of the road, only to find more Pious waiting for her...

Fortunately, all that was waiting for her was another spike pit, hidden near where the trail connected back to a wider, better-known path. The mare grimaced and edged around this, relieved to see that there were fewer corpses in this one, and from what she could see, they were only the bodies of animals, not ponies.

She half-expected another checkpoint, and was pleasantly surprised when all she found guarding this side of the mountains were a pair of Pegasi. But that made sense: on this side, you hit the mountainside before you ran into Canterlot, and a massive wyvern aerie had been built along the pass that faced Ponyville. In other words, it made attempting to approach from this side an act of suicide.

Innocence turned her attention back to business, taking flight in a burst of dark smoke and glancing up at the sun, which was slowly beginning to set in the distance. She had lost quite a bit of time thanks to taking the mountain path so slow, but she preferred to be a little late than dead... and furthermore, it was probably a much better idea to wait until nightfall before they went into the Everfree Forest, to make sure the Light wasn't able to spy on them too closely and understand what they were up to with _Hu_ and _Ỏðr_.

The scaled unicorn sighed quietly as she sailed low over the ground, glancing silently towards the village in the distance before she forced her attention to turn ahead. Crying over Ponyville was pointless... they just had to keep moving forwards. That was all there was to it. When the Light was gone, everything would... go back to normal.

But all the same, Innocence wondered if she was just lying to herself, as she gazed at the village in the distance, at the symbols and totems that displayed proud allegiance to the Light raised up here and there all around even the outskirts, and how the walls that had once protected Ponyville had all been almost completely torn down, only a few still left standing as testament to the great wars that the town had stood through. And she knew that everyone and everything had changed: by now, who knew? Maybe even Monkshood had been converted by the Light...

She shook her head, shivering a little before she turned her eyes upwards and shot into the sky, a black comet that streaked through the clouds above and burst out into deep indigo twilight, the mare staring longingly at the top of the setting sun in the distance as she thought of her mother. Her mother, named for that special time between day and night, that moment when everything was possible... those precious few seconds when all the creatures of night and day could commingle, and it was said that spirits could pass between the realms...

The mare floated more than flew onwards, savoring the settling darkness and lingering in the evening air until she realized that it was now late night, and she'd been flying for... well, she wasn't sure how long. She shook herself out... and then winced as she toppled out of the air, falling through the clouds below with a yell and flailing wildly as she plummeted towards the ground in the distance, cursing under her breath before she barely managed to catch herself and slow to a halt just above the swaying trees.

She grumbled under her breath, looking back and forth grumpily... and then her eyes widened in surprise as she realized where she was, staring at what looked like a small mound sitting in the middle of a burnt field. The mare hesitated for only a moment before she shot forwards, in spite of all the times she had been warned coming back here was stupid and unsafe... but she couldn't help herself. She was here now, and she just had to go in and take one last look around this place that had once been the entire world to her.

Innocence settled slowly to the burnt grass, and then she swallowed thickly as she looked at the scorched remains of her home. The upper level had long collapsed and the whole house was lopsided and charred, parts of it looking almost like they were still smoldering even after all these long years. The doorway was listed to one side, and the door itself had been shattered into pieces: kicked in, she thought, by angry, blinded ponies who were all doing the bidding of the Light...

Innocence shook her head slowly, striding silently forwards and hesitating for a moment at the threshold, feeling the rotten, weakened boards beneath her claws before she took a slow breath, then strode carefully inside. Around her, the old building creaked as if greeting her, and Sin gave a small smile before she looked back and forth, then silently strode down the short hallway, past the broken and inaccessible doors and into the den room.

Valuables and paintings had been piled up here and burned... this was where the whole fire had started, she could see. There was nothing left of what they had used as kindling except for a pile of ashes, and Innocence silently reached down and stroked a claw through this, before her horn glowed brightly: but even before she cast the spell, she knew it was useless. Cremated and then left for years, for time to slowly peel away what little sense and structure remained... no magic, no miracle could ever restore what had been lost here.

So Innocence only silently pawed through the ashes, as if touching them would help resurrect her memories of what had been lost here... and then the mare closed her eyes and shook her head briefly, looking down as she whispered: "It's not fair. I don't... I never wanted this to happen. Why would they do this to us..."

But she knew why. Because the Light hated them. Because they were darkness, and they were different. And because the Light wanted her parents erased, turned from heroes into monsters... but Innocence knew better than to call them either. They had been something else entirely... something Innocence could never be. They had been honorable and strong and always done right, even with all the darkness inside the three ponies she missed so goddamn badly...

She sighed softly, shaking her head slowly before turning her eyes away, looking past the collapsed divider and into the ruined kitchen. She frowned a little as her eyes caught on a faint flicker, and she stepped carefully over a fallen rafter and the shattered remains of the counter to poke her way through the fallen, crumbled pile of wood and brittle metal that made up the collapsed ruin of the cupboards, scraping the loose wreckage out of the way before she smiled slightly as she saw several glowing wires amidst the wreckage.

The magical battery that had powered the appliances and other technological bits and bobs in the household was apparently still working, and Innocence hesitated only a moment before she reached down and grasped the loose wires, then gritted her teeth as magic energy flooded her being. And the mare trembled before pulling as hard as she dared on that magical energy, drawing it rapidly into her body even as electricity sparked over her form and pain filled her up... but it wasn't a physical or spiritual pain. It was pain that came from the fact she could feel Luna Brynhild's energies so clearly in the magic she was drawing into her body, pain that came from the fact she was siphoning up maybe the last little bit of her _Móðer's_ magical essence that remained on this Midgard...

_No, Innocence... because you're still here. And we'll always be here with you..._ murmured a voice in the mare's mind, and Innocence looked up in shock as she stumbled backwards and then slipped on a blackened board, falling to the ground with a thud that shook the entire house and made the unstable ceiling creak loudly, a bit of dust and ash filtering down through the cracked boards. But Innocence was only able to stare up at the ceiling, trembling violently as tears formed in her eyes, whispering: "Momma? M-Momma, is that you?"

But all that greeted her in response was silence, and the scaled unicorn swallowed thickly as she pushed herself up, trembling a little and reaching up to clutch her star necklace as she forced herself to calm down. It had... she had just been imagining things. She was just stressed from traveling such a long distance by flight and... being here. Being in her old home, surrounded by all these... memories...

She shook herself out, then licked her lips slowly as she finally released her hold on the necklace, looking silently up at the ceiling and telling herself that there was no way she could have heard that voice. That it was all just in her head... reminding herself that her parents were... they were gone. She rubbed compulsively at one cheek, then sighed softly and relaxed a little as she flexed her claw absently, feeling the energy spark along the metal. Sure, it wasn't much of a boost, since she was absorbing the magic secondhoof after it had laid dormant for quite a long time... but it was enough to give her a little bit of a boost, and it made her feel... well... strange. Comforted.

She smiled faintly, then turned around and stepped back into the living room, looking down at the thick pile of ashes that she had half-brushed apart. Then she frowned curiously, cocking her head as she realized there was still something buried beneath the ash and char, brushing it quickly out of the way before she curiously picked up a small metal box that had somehow survived being burned along with the other valuables... possibly because it had been buried so deeply that it had been protected by the sheer amount of stuff piled on top of it.

She shook the tin lightly, and heard something faintly jangle inside, the scaled mare looking thoughtfully at this before she grasped the brittle lid and pulled. Then she scowled a little, grumbling under her breath as it refused to budge, and the mare wiggled it back and forth before yanking again on the lid, and this time it finally gave, popping off with a burst of dust as the metal crumpled slightly inwards, the mare cursing as she almost flung the lid across the room and the tin tumbled to the ground.

It bounced, ejecting its contents onto the dark floor, and Innocence looked down, wondering curiously what her parents had been trying to protect so badly they had actually stored it in the surprisingly tough little box... and then her eyes widened as she saw the bracelet laying on the ground in front of her, making memories flood back through her mind.

She trembled a little as she strode towards this, gazing down at it silently and swallowing thickly as she reached down and carefully picked it up, the polished wood beads clicking quietly and spilling between her claws. She almost dropped it from between her digits, but then she hurriedly shifted it to catch it in her palm and look down at the little clasp on either end of the steel blue horsehair string... string that was made from her own mane.

She had made the whole thing for Mommy and Daddy and ___Móðer_ all by herself, just like any four year old would want to... which meant, of course, that she'd had quite a lot of help in putting it together, from almost everypony she'd known back then. Antares had made the metal clasp for her, which had her parents' cutie marks etched on it side-by-side-by-side, and Sleipnir had helped her make the string, and Pinkamena had helped her put on the beads and the clasp, and Scarlet Sage had gotten the box together for her and told her in the first place what day it was.

It was a child's gift for her parents: it was little more than a silly toy, and it was really the only thing she'd ever tried to make them as a child. This one little bracelet: she'd thought they could share it, but of course, she'd just been a dumb little filly back then, hadn't understood that...

She shook her head slowly, forcing those thoughts away as she looked down at the little piece of simple jewelry, studying itself. It looked like it was in perfect condition... and she could feel a faint magic radiating from it that confused her a little. She didn't remember enchanting it at all, but just holding it was making her feel warm, and comforted, and she sensed a life in these beads... had her parents done something to them? Had they figured out a way to put her silly little foalish gift to use, was that the real reason it had been locked away?

Innocence looked at it silently, then she licked her lips hesitantly before lifting it with telekinesis and holding her foreleg out. The bracelet slipped down, wrapping around her extended limb before it clicked together, and the mare winced a bit as she expected some burst of magic, or to feel some kind of enchantment take hold...

Instead, she only felt... warmth. A strange warmth, yes, but there was nothing magical about it, as the beads clicked quietly and the bracelet shifted against her foreleg a little, sliding a bit beneath the cusp of one gauntlet. She frowned uncertainly at it, then reached up and toyed at her necklace for a few moments before she sighed softly, mumbling: "Great. Now I look really stupid."

At least, she felt really stupid: she had mistaken stupid sentimentality for actual magic. No, this warmth just came from... silly memories that the bracelet called back, that was all.

For a few moments, Innocence studied this... and then she finally shook her head before flexing a claw slowly and sighing quietly, pulling herself together. She had wasted enough time here. It was time for her to get out of here, and get moving towards her goal.

Yet even as Innocence told herself this, the scaled unicorn found herself lingering, looking back and forth through the burnt room as if she could find some other little miracle to take with her. She shifted silently back and forth... then finally sighed and grumbled a bit, shaking herself briskly before stepping carefully back into the ruined kitchen, making her way towards the decaying back door.

She hesitated as she stopped in front of it, pushing a claw against it experimentally... and then she winced when it simply fell off its remaining hinge to clatter against the ground with a puff of ashes. The scaled mare looked uncomfortably down at this, and then she shook her head briefly before carefully stepping through the slanted doorway, ducking beneath the moldering, fallen staircase.

She slowed as the back lawn caught her eye, the mare staring in surprise as she came to a halt... and for some reason, a tremble ran through her body, and she couldn't help but smile faintly as she reached up to touch her lips. The Ambrosia tree had been cut down, the whole garden and lawn had been burned... and yet all the same, black roses, white lunar lilies, and curling brambles were all growing together, blossoms raised proudly towards the shimmering moonlight through the bed of ashes that covered the earth.

It was a reminder that no matter what happened... her parents were always there. Or rather, they had always been there... but as Innocence studied the flowers silently, she reached up and quietly touched her necklace, trailing a claw along the lightning bolt of metal embossed into the onyx, feeling both the faint magic radiating from this as well as the shimmer of warmth that was still coming from the bracelet around her foreleg. Little mementos of the family she had lost... that she loved, and cherished, and still had hope that she would see again one day.

The mare shook her head slowly, then she forced herself to breathe before she looked up into the night sky, studying the stars above silently before her dark aura flickered to life around her horn, then spread down over her body as she readied herself before leaping upwards and taking to the air. Her flight twisted around, then shot just above the Everfree Forest, sailing through the dark skies in the direction of where the rebel base was hidden as she forced herself to keep her eyes straight ahead, her mind clearing itself little by little.

And as she sailed through the sky, she gripped tightly into her star pendant, closing her eyes and promising herself silently that when she gained all the power she craved, she wouldn't just use it to destroy the Light. She would use it to bring back everything that the Light had stolen from her, so that she would never have to be alone, ever again.


	81. Ruin And Failure

Chapter Seventy Six: Ruin and Failure

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence reached the rebel base in good time, and was surprised by the group of ponies she found once inside: Morning Glory, Avalon, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash were among the ponies she knew, and there was a smattering of people she was less familiar with but who all looked hardy and up to the long journey ahead of them.

The scaled unicorn hadn't really had more time than that to check over her forces, however, before Morning Glory had walked over to her and asked moodily: "So are we going or not?"

It wasn't like Innocence could blame them for being eager: she was a little anxious herself to get underway, especially with the checkpoint she'd been forced to shove her way through. Not that she was worried the Pious were tracking her: if the Light had managed to lock onto her movements, they would have attacked her when she was out at the ruins of her old home, not waited until she reached a base they likely already knew about.

Even without asking, Innocence recognized that was why Morning Glory was so worried: with how bases had already been targeted and destroyed by the Light, it was very likely that the enemy knew exactly where they were, and would home in on them if it had any reason to suspect this base might be in use. She likely wanted to move out before the Light had a chance to home in on them.

As they traveled quickly on hoof through the forest, Innocence couldn't help but look back at Morning Glory: the enormous Destroyer cut through the trees with the ease of a battleship, her metal body gleaming but her features left unmasked as her golden mane whipped around her. She was breathing slowly and steadily, but there was a sharpness, an anger in her eyes... and yet Innocence had never seen the demon so composed and controlled as she was these days.

Avalon and Applejack were on either side of the mare, rounding off their small group: Innocence was only glad to see that mother and daughter were able to put aside their differences for the mission, even if part of her was nervous that they were going to start arguing at the worst possible moment. Avalon was still having trouble forgiving her mother, but Innocence didn't think it was because she had given in to the darkness anymore: she thought it was now because she had tried to face the Light herself instead of letting her family fight by her side.

Innocence was admittedly impressed by Avalon: both by the way she could hold a grudge and that in spite of the fact she was traveling with a self-described goddess, a dark creation of Gymbr, and one of the most feared species of demon that could be born from Helheim's Wrath, the mortal Pegasus was proving that she could keep up with the best of them.

She only wore a light leather vest that was enchanted to protect her from magic: as she had reasoned, heavy armor would only slow her down, and they were fighting monsters that would either cut through metal like butter or concentrated on attacking the spirit anyway. So instead of protective gear, she had concentrated on wrapping belts that were covered in metal spikes securely around her body and put on a helm with large, bladed wings standing off the sides and a row of spiky fins running down the center of it.

Silvered crosshatch blades hung off her forelegs, and spiked shinguards covered her lower limbs: the tiny mare was a living ball of barbs and blades. Her tinted goggles were looked over her eyes, helping mask her emotions as she kept all her attention ahead, and Innocence smiled faintly: she could barely believe this was the same Avalon Antares had used to tell her all kinds of silly stories about. But she guessed that time and conflict changed people.

They reached _Hu_ and _Ỏðr_ in good time, but it almost felt like the Everfree Forest was inviting them in to find the forest's soul. Innocence had only been here a few times with her parents many years ago, and yet she could swear that it hadn't changed in the slightest: there was a small field around a narrow pond, that had a short embankment to one side of it out of which stood a jutting, smooth stone that almost formed a narrow stage or altar. And to one side of the field were the massive trees themselves that they had come for, the gnarled and twisted twins that bent in impossible ways and directions, seeming to cast shadows over the entire forest as their bare branches swayed enticingly.

Innocence breathed slowly in and out as she looked over the trees, and then she forced herself to straighten before glancing up as Morning Glory said calmly: "Get your job done, Innocence. But I doubt the forest is going to just let you infect its heart."

Innocence shifted awkwardly at this, then she shook her head briefly and mumbled: "I'm not... I just want to protect it with my Panacea, that's all. And we shouldn't... Freya said that we have to immunize it to the Light. Even if..."

She shook herself out, biting down on the words she kept stumbling all over before taking a slow breath and raising her head. Avalon grumbled as she hovered in the air, and Applejack smiled a little, the wooden mare shrugging a bit from beneath her ever-present, worn-down hat as she said quietly: "Maybe this is just me, but I think if you ask nicely, Innocence, and make it clear what you're doin' here, we won't have to worry about the Forest trying to kill us."

"I guess you'd know. Being a tree and all." Avalon grumbled, and when Applejack sighed and gave her daughter a half-sour, half-pleading look, the tiny Pegasus moodily dropped her gaze and mumbled: "Fine. Sorry. Let's just get this over with, I feel like we're being watched."

The scaled unicorn shifted uneasily, and then she looked over her shoulder at the three and nodded, saying finally: "Okay. Keep an eye out, and... you know, watch my back. I'll need to concentrate and my Panacea isn't as strong as Scrivener Blooms' corruption."

"Don't worry. That matches the rest of you." Morning Glory said distastefully, reaching up and brushing absently at her armored chest, and Innocence gave her a sour look before she turned around, grumbling and approaching the two trees.

They shifted: Innocence saw it, the way they actually moved against the faint breeze, heard the crackling of their enormous wooden trunks bending. It made the mare wince back a bit before she dropped into a sitting position, and for a moment she ground her teeth together nervously before she lowered her head in supplication, saying uneasily: "I... I'm here to help... I want to protect you against the... I mean..."

Here she was. Talking to trees. Trying to get these enormous, living plants that gave the Everfree Forest such chaotic, powerful life to listen to her. She blushed a little, then gritted her teeth, opening her mouth... and then she was struck dumb as a powerful hoof clamped down on her shoulder and Morning Glory leaned down beside her, whispering sharply into her ear: "This forest is a larger and more aggressive opponent than I am. They are merely trees, but as you said yourself... we are trying to avoid destroying them. Do not antagonize them and do not mistreat them: neither you nor I know what these trees really are."

There was silence for a few moments, and the Morning Glory stepped calmly backwards, and Innocence dropped her head almost sulkily forwards before she nodded a few times and mumbled: "Okay. Okay. I'll... think of them as... real people. Even if they're covered in bark and made of wood."

"So's Mom." Avalon said grumpily, and Applejack gave her daughter a flat look again, but the tiny Pegasus only shrugged grouchily in response this time.

Innocence ignored the two for now, however: she tried to ignore Morning Glory as well, but she could feel the enormous demon glaring holes in her, and it kept her from saying anything stupid as she looked across at the living trees. The scaled unicorn swallowed thickly as she kept her attention on these, and then she finally said awkwardly: "I... I really am here to help."

The trees creaked and swayed a little, and Innocence winced a bit and felt like the trees were judging her. Which was stupid. And what we even more stupid was that she was actually scared of what these goddamn stupid trees might be thinking of her... or feeling about her or... however the hell trees processed things. The scaled mare swallowed another sigh and her frustration, and then she looked up and opened her mouth before finally saying honestly: "I don't know what's going to happen... I don't know if this is going to give us power over you, but... we... we want you to be free. We want you to be protected. I'm... I promise that I'm not going to try and change you, or take control of you. I just want to try and protect you."

The trees rumbled as if in response, and Innocence could almost feel them weighing her words. It made her nervous as she shifted back and forth on her claws, and then she bit her lip for a moment before looking up and almost pleading: "If you don't let me do this, then the Light might be able to infect you, and... and they _will_ steal your free will, numb you, turn you into something that can only obey orders! I don't want that to happen, because... it's wrong."

The wind blew through the trees, and yet not a single branch stirred, not a single leaf fell: they all seemed to be frozen in contemplation, leaning subtly forwards over the field and seeming to study the ponies below, as Innocence lowered her head and trembled a little. Morning Glory frowned and looked uneasily back and forth, and Avalon blinked in surprise as she looked back and forth, her enchanted goggles showing faint auras rising and falling in pulses around the different trees, like they were all suddenly very much sentient and very much reaching out to each other...

Only Applejack didn't seem surprised, smiling faintly as she lowered her head forwards, one hoof buried in the ground before she lowered her head and murmured: "Yeah. I think she's tellin' the truth. Sure, she's a little mean and selfish now and again, but she's been real confused these last few years. Lost her parents, lost her whole family... can you imagine that? Think of it. This whole forest, y'all are one big family: imagine if you woke up tomorrow with all your brothers and sisters cut down."

The trees rumbled as Innocence looked over her shoulder in surprise at the wooden earth pony, and Applejack glanced up, green eyes gentle as she said softly: "They asked me about you, that's all. And I ain't sayin' nothing that ain't true. I know you still have a ways to go, Innocence. But I think you're starting to get there, little-by-little."

The scaled unicorn grumbled a little, but the flush that threatened to rise from her collar wasn't anger, but embarrassment and maybe... a little bit of thanks, as she turned her eyes back towards _Hu_ and _Ỏðr_. She watched as they shifted slowly, both long, thin trees raising themselves slightly out of their hunched and curled postures before they finally seemed to visibly relax.

Innocence could almost feel them hesitantly inviting her forwards, and the mare sighed in relief before she smiled faintly and nodded, striding quietly towards the twin trees. She smiled a little, then nodded respectfully to the soul of the forest before she began to stride towards them-

A blast of light shot over her head and smashed into one of the gnarled trees, and the whole forest roared in rage as Innocence looked over her shoulder in shock. The others looked up as well as the ground quaked and the trees around the field writhed, but all of these sensations were swallowed up by shock as Innocence stared into the air and saw... winged unicorns.

Ponies in golden armor descended from the air, their manes and features bleached white and only faint splotches of their former colors showing through like bruises against pale hides. Their wings were wide and powerful, and their horns proud and tall, all glowing with white energy and already pelting the area with blasts of purification as they shot down from the sky in a crude formation. And yet somehow these winged unicorns all looked misshapen and unnatural, like their wings and horns had only been crudely pasted onto their bodies.

"Devout! Wipe out the wicked!" roared the winged unicorn at the front of the pack, and the so-called Devout all roared battle cries in agreement as they shot down from the air, snapping their horns out and peppering the area with bolts of white light. Applejack and Innocence were both forced to leap for cover as Avalon zipped back and forth in a blur, snarling as she evaded the rain of magic.

But Morning Glory only turned around with a furious look on her face, the blasts of purification exploding uselessly against her body and occasionally ricocheting off her massive frame as she roared up at the sky: "Cowards! How dare you ambush us with these pathetic puppets!"

Her horn glowed brightly, and then she lashed hr horn upwards, sending a blast of purification back at one of the angelic ponies, and it was knocked rolling backwards through the air before it managed to catch itself: even if they seemed somehow twisted, their wings still clearly functioned as well as any Pegasus'. But as the Devout began to charge its magic again, Morning Glory grinned viciously as her own horn glowed brightly, saying icily: "Allow me to help."

The Devout's entire body glowed with purification, and the winged unicorn arched its back with a scream before it exploded into white flames, flailing uselessly as it fell in a zigzagging comet through the air until it smashed into the ground with a tremendous explosion. The other Devout were knocked off balance by it as Morning Glory rose her eyes coldly, silver bleeding out of her features and solidifying rapidly into her metallic mask.

Chains leapt up from Morning Glory's back, snapping outwards as the Destroyer snarled, and Avalon roared as she shot fearlessly upwards into the Devout as well, dodging back and forth around blasts of white energy before she put on a burst of speed and half-flipped her body, both rear hooves slamming directly into the face of a winged unicorn. It gargled in agony, back arching before the Pegasus let her momentum carry herself forwards to slam front hoof after front hoof into the stomach of the Devout, driving it backwards through the air.

It toppled backwards, vomiting blood, and Avalon seized the winged unicorn by the face before yanking the Devout into a satellite throw, flinging it viciously into another winged unicorn and knocking them both out of the sky.

Applejack leapt towards these two, smashing both hooves in an angled tomahawk into the Devout and knocking them flying across the field even as she snarled: she thought she recognized one of the ponies as a farmer who had lived down the road from Sweet Apple Acres. And even as her heart twisted in pain, she stomped a hoof down into the ground, vines erupting around the stunned Devout to constrict and strangle them as she whispered: "Better dead than a mindless slave."

Innocence swung her horn out from behind a tree, and a dark fireball curled through the air, homing quickly in on another Devout: but before it could strike, a Pious in white armor dropped out of the sky, the Angelic Knight swinging its ivory shield out into the dark magic. And in a crackle, the orb was dissipated harmlessly before the Knight stabbed the lance in its other hand forwards, tearing through the trunk of the tree Innocence was hiding behind in a shower of wood and sap.

The mare flung herself away with a wince, the tip of the spear just missing her as the Forest roared in fury. And in front of Innocence's shocked eyes, branched lashed downwards and seized around the lance of the Pious, locking it in place even as more Angelic Knights appeared with weapons and shield at the ready.

All around the field, trees were leaning forwards, some even uprooting themselves as branches twisted outwards as if their wood had lost all rigidity, lashing down against both the Devout and the Pious. The Light fought back without fear, however, blasting the trees with magic as the Pious smashed into the trunks and attempted to topple the living wood.

_Hu_ and _Ỏðr_ both twisted wildly as the forest roared again, and Innocence stumbled as the ground quaked before she snarled and leapt back into the field when a Pious was staggered, weapon torn from its hand by a thick treebranch. It rose its shield as Innocence charged, but she slammed into this with her shoulder: their equipment was designed to deflect magic, not physical blows, and the Pious was stumbled even as its wing-like appendages stabbed viciously outwards at her.

But Innocence launched herself between these, gracefully landing on the other side of the Pious before she skidded around and leapt upwards, horn glowing with dark energy before it tore into the back of the Angel of Greater Heaven. It knocked the monster stumbling, and then Innocence tore viciously downwards, her blade-like horn cutting through both flesh and armor with ease as she severed its spine and destroyed its strange organs, knocking forwards into a dead sprawl.

More Devout were flying in, but Avalon was already tangling with them, smashing into the face of one and launching her spiked body into another, both crunching in its armor and using it as a shield as the Devout launched bolt after bolt of purification at her. She grinned viciously as the winged unicorn was pelted from behind, her small but strong body almost bending the zealot in half as she rammed him through the air and straight into another Devout, knocking them both towards the ground as she snarled: "You guys are a disappointment!"

A blast of purification shot through the air, and Avalon had just enough time to look up before the bolt of light smashed across her face, knocking her backwards with a curse before another winged unicorn shot in towards her. The Pegasus reacted on instinct as she brought a rear hoof up and kicked viciously off his face, knocking him off course with a burst of blood from his nose, but another winged unicorn smashed across her body and knocked her off into a spin.

But the Pegasus managed to catch herself in midair, spinning back up to a ready position even as three Devout all encircled her, grinning coldly despite the fact that her goggles were cracked and half her face was burned and steaming, saying darkly: "Yeah, like I said. Disappointing."

The Devout rushed forwards, and Avalon roared as she lunged at the first, swinging her crosshatch blade directly into its face and almost cutting its head in half as she knocked the winged unicorn shooting straight down. And as if she had been waiting for it, Morning Glory snared the corpse in one of her chains, flinging it viciously at a Pious: the Angelic Knight was forced to block with a shield, staggering backwards from the force of the body bouncing off it and giving Morning Glory the chance to rush forwards and slam her own hoof directly into the weakened shield with her full strength, crunching the metal in like tin and sending the Pious flying backwards into the trees.

The Pious all but vanished as branches lashed down around it, crushing, crunching, and tearing it apart. Its lance flew out of the mess of wild growth, and Morning Glory caught this with telekinesis before half-turning and flinging it through the chest of another Pious, launching it straight back into a tree and pinning it like a bug.

The angel attempted to struggle forwards despite the weapon buried halfway through it, and then the tree it was pinned to reached down and calmly laced its branches around the end of the lance before pulling cruelly towards itself, ripping more of the weapon through both its own trunk and the Pious' body. It pulled the lance in until its branches were pressed against the trapped Pious, and then its wooden limbs constricted the angel and crushed cruelly downwards.

Morning Glory was already attacking another Pious, which just managed to stab its longspear forwards and dig a thin wound through her armor and over one shoulder, the Destroyer snarling in frustration before she slammed both front hooves down on the Angelic Knight, crushing it brokenly into the ground. Then she cursed as winged unicorns dove down to try and throttle her from behind and haul her backwards, but she managed to shake one off before the other was blasted away by a bolt of dark energy.

Innocence lashed her horn out, blasting the winged unicorn Morning Glory had flung off before it could recover in midair, and it was knocked from the skies with a scream of agony. And then the scaled unicorn looked up in horror as the forest roared again... but this time it was tinged with agony as a Pious stabbed its lance into _Hu_, sap that looked almost like blood bursting from the trunk.

There were simply too many: more and more Devout were streaming down from the night sky, easily clear as white and gold glimmers against the darkness, and more Pious were appearing all around them through rips in reality. Another began to form beside Innocence, and she snapped her horn towards it, sealing it back shut and hopefully dissolving the Pious that had beginning to pass through, but there was no way she could stop the rest of the Pious from forcing their way into the field, even if she wasn't so distracted by the forces already attacking them.

She flicked her horn at the Pious that was trying to widen the wound it had made with its weapon, and black flames burst up over the angel's body: its armor absorbed most of the magic, but a few of the flames slipped through the spaces in the angel's equipment. It stumbled backwards, smoldering, and Innocence began to run forwards... but then a bolt of white energy caught her in the side, and she was knocked skidding to the side with a shriek of pain as part of her hide turned to stone.

More bolts of light shot down towards her as the Devout swarmed in, and Innocence was pelted backwards, shrieking in agony as every blast petrified another chunk of her body and made her black blood boil in her veins. In desperation, she slammed her claws into the ground, and a wall of dark mire gushed out of the earth, forming quickly into crystal that almost immediately began to turn to gray stone as it was peppered by blasts of purification from the Devout.

She was pinned down, unable to move as she grasped at a shoulder that had been turned to stone, trembling in pain as her lower limb spasmed but refused to move. She cursed weakly, then tried to concentrate, horn glowing with dark energy that she focused against her own body, her petrified flesh burning with pain as it slowly began to soften.

Without warning, a lance stabbed through the wall of black crystal and pierced into her breast, the scaled unicorn gasping in disbelief before she trembled violently and slowly looked down. She could feel the Light's power spreading into her body, turning her slowly to stone as her magic fizzled out, and her mouth fell open weakly, staring up at the Angelic Knight...

And then she felt claws grasp her shoulders, and hot breath over her face, lips press against her ear as Gymbr's voice whispered softly: "You are weak."

Innocence trembled violently, and then she snarled furiously before she felt her Panacea writhe violently inside of her veins, head raising proudly as she shouted: "I am not weak!"

Dark energy sparked over her body, then crackled over the lance, the Angelic Knight's arm trembling as he attempted to push the weapon forwards... but Innocence snarled in fury, her eyes glowing as she pumped as much dark energy into the lance as she could, and cracks tore through the weapon before it burst into dark flames. The lance was knocked out of the Pious' grip as it twitched backwards, and then Innocence leapt forwards and slashed quickly through one of its legs, knocking it falling forwards over her so she could stab her horn up through its stomach and lift it as a shield.

Devout fired bolt after bolt of magic energy at her, but all they hit was the back of the Pious, purification ricocheting off the armored body as the Angelic Knight shivered before beginning to reach a claw forwards. Innocence felt the creature moving, and she gritted her teeth before snapping her horn out, blindly launching the angel into a winged unicorn.

She leapt backwards, breathing hard, body shivering with both adrenaline and agony before she looked up sharply as she heard another roar of agony from the forest. She looked up just in time to see several blasts of purification hammer into the tree that already had one of the Pious' lances buried through it, and the scaled unicorn cursed before raising her horn-

A Pious tore through reality right beside her, and she turned too late before its shield smashed across her face. She was knocked sprawling, and the Angelic Knight looked down at her for a moment before it rose its head towards the tree. And even as Devout roared and began to swarm in, the Pious' voice sounded calmly through the minds of all present as it said: "Concentrate on the objective. We must destroy these possessed trees. We cut the root of darkness, not the branches."

Two Angelic Knights looked up from where they were attempt to pin Morning Glory from either side with her shields, and the Destroyer roared as she arched her back, flinging them both off. But even as one caught itself and the other landed heavily, they both turned their attention away from the massive metal demon and instead towards _Hu_ and _Ỏðr_.

Applejack was struggling with another Pious, a lasso of vines slowly hauling its lance slowly out to the side as the wooden pony grinned widely... then yelped when the Pious suddenly let go of its weapon and instead calmly turned around, creating a white fireball in one claw before it flung this easily into one of the gnarled master trees of the forest. It exploded amidst a sudden flurry of other blasts all aimed at the trees, and Applejack snarled from where she had fallen in a sprawl before she rolled and yanked her vines outwards at the same time, lashing the lance through the air and sending it ripping through the back of the Angel of Greater Heaven in front of her.

The Pious staggered forwards... and then it calmly created another white fireball and flung this at the twin trees, ignoring both the weapon buried through it as the mare completely, Applejack unable to do anything but stare in disbelief at the creature's back.

Morning Glory snarled, eyes blazing even as she reached up and plucked a Devout out of the air to crush beneath one hoof like an insect, striding forwards as she roared furiously: "Fight me! Fight me, damn you, we're right here!"

Both Pious and Devout ignored her completely, just as they were ignoring Avalon even as she slashed viciously through wings and the back of necks, knocking winged unicorns from the sky one after the other... and yet even as they fell, they focused their attacks on _Hu_ and _Ỏðr_. It made Avalon roar in both frustration and desperation, unable to believe what was going on.

Then one of the trees gave a terrible howl as it suddenly arched itself upwards, and all around the field, trees splintered and cracked, branches falling and the earth rippling as the mighty, ancient tree cracked... then slowly, terribly, tumbled backwards beneath the hail of purification, bursting into white flames as it fell with an awful groan. The sound it made as it collapsed woke Innocence up, the mare staring in horror, unable to process what was going on around her as the Light turned all its attention to the remaining tree.

Blast after blast hammered into it, and they were powerless to do anything to stop it, as cracks tore through the bark and white fire ate into the energies of the ancient tree. The forest quaked around them, screaming in agony as the other half of its living soul was torn into, and Innocence shivered as she shoved herself up, beginning to open her mouth to cry out into the cacophony, like she could do anything to stop it-

But she never did: instead, a chain wrapped around her body and yanked her into the air, stealing her breath away as Morning Glory plunged into the woods with the young mare clutched tightly in her coils. It was the sight of Applejack and Avalon following them that snapped Innocence out of her shocked daze, the scaled unicorn snarling as they shot through the trees before she screamed: "Put me down! Put me down, we have to go back, we can't fail, we can't-"

The sound of the forest's screams cut her off, before a rumbling rose as the earth quaked and the trees shivered, branches collapsing from the canopy above and leaves spilling down as the trees twisted on themselves, like they all felt the same pain as _Hu_ and _Ỏðr_ fell. Innocence mouthed wordlessly as the world around her fell into ruin, but Morning Glory only snarled and pushed onwards, racing the decay spreading through the living forest as she shouted: "We have to return to base and evacuate!"

"We can't run! We have to kill them, we have to kill all of them!" Innocence shouted furiously, struggling against the Destroyer's chains helplessly, before the wind was choked out of her as the coils constricted against her body.

Morning Glory's eyes were focused ahead, but her smile was ruthless and her entire body pulsed with anger as she said coldly: "We will, but now is not the time. If we die here, you never accomplish your dream of being powerful, Innocence."

"I am powerful... powerful enough to kill them all!" Innocence snarled, trying to yank the chains around her free... and then Morning Glory skidded to a halt before the Destroyer flung her savagely down into the ground in front of her, the scaled unicorn bouncing with a gargle before she was punted onto her back and then stomped on, pinned with a rasp of shock beneath one huge metal hoof.

"No, you're not. You're weak." the Destroyer said coldly, glaring down at the mare through her steel mask. "You are weak, and you will remain weak until you stop trying to play both sides of the field and either embrace your pursuit of power or find honor. For now, you're nothing but a pathetic little girl who can't handle her own strength and continues to fail to impress me with her behavior."

Morning Glory stepped off her, and Innocence trembled violently, tears in her eyes as she snarled helplessly up at the Wrath demon, but the Destroyer only flicked one hoof and pointed forwards, saying disgustedly: "March back to base and stop talking. All you're going to do is get us killed. You are not a war leader, Innocence. You are not worthy of the name of any of your parents."

It hurt, and Innocence hated how much it hurt... couldn't even really believe how much it goddamn hurt. She trembled weakly, staring up at Morning Glory for a moment before Avalon flitted down and landed on the demon's back, then punched her firmly in the back of the neck. It sent up a loud clunk and barely made the Destroyer flinch, but at least managed to draw her attention as the small Pegasus said quietly: "Knock it off. Antares wouldn't want to see you treating her like that."

Morning Glory was silent for a moment, and then the Destroyer simply shook her head, the flames of her mane and tail lowering slightly as she said quietly: "Well, they always had more faith in me than I deserved, anyway."

"We can't dally. The Light is going to catch up with us any minute. We gotta lose 'em and then get back to base." Applejack said quietly but urgently, and Morning Glory grumbled as Innocence trembled and turned quickly around, rubbing at her eyes swiftly with one foreleg swiftly.

"Let's just go then." she whispered, and without waiting for any acknowledgment, stumbled into a run in the direction of the base. The others followed after a moment, and the scaled unicorn did her best to repress her anger and her sorrow and her stupid, childish tears as they headed quickly back towards the base.

As they ran, they saw that the Everfree Forest hadn't completely died out... but there was no more sense of life in the trees, the branches barely quivering as they passed by, the animals silent and a sense of... emptiness pervading the air of the once-vibrant forest. And it hurt, and it hammered into Innocence's mind that... they had failed here. She had failed Freya.

There was nothing she could do... nothing any of them could do, as they sprinted all the way back to the rebel base, hoping they were far enough ahead of the Light that they could evacuate. After all, the forest was dead, they had been spotted, and the Light rarely gave up their quarry: they simply moved from one objective to the next, letting nothing stop or slow them down along the way.

Morning Glory shoved Innocence out of the way as they reached the base exterior, leaping down through the hidden entrance and then simply snarling and smashing into the armored door, knocking it open with a loud crunch as the rebels inside all looked up in shock. But before any of them could speak, the Destroyer stomped a hoof forwards and shouted: "Evacuate, now! Grab everything you can and get out of here, the Light was there! Scatter!"

"No, I'm supposed to-" Innocence started as she skidded down to a stop behind the Destroyer, but Morning Glory only shot a dark look over her shoulder at the mare, shaking her head shortly.

"No. We scatter, as per Freya's own orders." Morning Glory said coldly, and Innocence felt a twist inside her gut, body going limp as she stared up dumbly. "She knew you might fail and sent additional orders in the event this came to pass. Only you will return to Quietus Clime. The rest of us will evacuate and go to ground, to avoid a large group being tracked back to our base before our defenses are fully prepared."

Innocence trembled a little, then she shook her head weakly before whispering: "But... Freya said... I mean, she wouldn't..."

"Freya will do whatever is necessary in order to win this war." Morning Glory replied evenly, and then the Destroyer shook her head and glanced over her shoulder, shouting: "You have five minutes to evacuate! If enemies attack, do not engage, concentrate on escaping. Understood?"

The Destroyer looked down at Innocence, who stared up at her blankly before she winced when Morning Glory slapped her sharply across the face, then repeated: "Understood?"

"Y-Yes." Innocence whispered, and then she began to climb shakily to her claws, but then looked up in surprise when the Destroyer caught her by the shoulder.

"No. Wait here and get yourself together. Then leave." Morning Glory said calmly, and the Wrath demon gave her a brief nod before turning around and striding quickly out, leaving the scaled unicorn sitting near the doorway, trembling weakly as rebels hurriedly passed all around her in a rush to escape the base before it became a deathtrap.

Innocence struggled to comprehend everything that was going on... but before she could do more than get her thoughts in order, there were yells from outside, followed by the sound of explosions. Innocence looked up at disbelief in this, and then she stared in horror through the broken-open door as she saw Devout dropping into the hidden passageway and already swarming towards them.

The mare did the only thing she could think of, shoving her claws into the ground and sending up a geyser of black ooze that filled the doorway before transforming into solid crystal, Innocence shivering before she looked over her shoulder and shouted: "That barricade isn't going to hold for very long! Everyone, you need to get out of here right now!"

Some of the mire was already turning to stone, and Innocence cursed as she stepped backwards before her horn glowed brightly, and ice began to quickly form along the barrier, giving it more support and solidity. She backpedaled slowly, then checked over her shoulder again, watching the ponies rushing in every direction and hurrying towards the emergency exits, before her eyes widened in shock as she felt a tremendous surge of magic.

Her crystalline barrier was punched in by whatever blasted into it from the other side, transformed completely into stone as the wall of ice shattered, and Innocence felt a second burst of magic before she leapt backwards and cried out in shock at the massive blast of purification that smashed in the blockade. The blinding light faded slowly, and Innocence snarled as she looked up, readying herself to face whatever was on the other side, but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw next.

A Devout in silver and black ornate armor stepped calmly through the barrier, his enormous white wings flapping once before calmly furling at either side of his body. He smiled thinly, and Innocence felt her entire body go weak as she stared at the sight of her brother, mouthing wordlessly before she whispered: "Tarry?"

The now winged unicorn looked at her coldly for a few moments his eyes glowing with the Light's holy radiance before he suddenly pounced forwards, catching her by the shoulders and flipping her backwards to pin her to the floor. She gasped in pain, then trembled as her brother bore down against her, leaning coldly down into her face before he said calmly: "That isn't my name. My name is Virgil, rebel."

Innocence stared up at the stallion with disbelief, tears leaking down her features as she whimpered and shook her head slowly, and Antares smiled at her icily before he drew a hoof back. But before he could slam it down into her face, a bolt of magic was flung from another unicorn, smashing into the stallion and knocking him off her as several of the rebels shouted: in desperation, in fear, and in anger as they lunged forwards into the fray as Devout rushed with equal zeal to meet the few desperate defenders that remained.

The scaled mare scrambled up to her hooves, trembling violently, not knowing whether to fight or simply run, shivering and staring for a moment before she looked up too slowly as Virgil lunged towards her, smashing a hoof across her jaw and knocking her staggering with a cry of pain and shock.

She caught herself, and another hoof slammed up under her muzzle, knocking her rearing back with a gasp of pain before she snarled and snapped her horn forwards, blasting Virgil backwards with a telekinetic hammer. He gritted his teeth, but his body dropped low as his hooves dug into the ground, skidding a few feet as he shrugged off the worst of the force before his horn glowed brightly a moment before a white flash filled the air.

Innocence staggered backwards, crying out and grasping at her blinded eyes before a hoof slammed into her face, knocking her flopping backwards and sending her skidding painfully over the ground on her features. She hurriedly clawed herself up to a standing position, but then she was driven to the ground with a scream by an elbow to her spine, knocking her in a flat sprawl before a hoof stomped down on the back of her neck, gasping weakly.

Virgil slowly leaned down over her, looking coldly down at the scaled unicorn as she trembled helplessly, staring back up at him as she rasped slowly for breath. The two studied each other as rebels were driven backwards by Devout, before the glossy-black winged unicorn suddenly stood and turned, shouting: "We're done here! Let's move out!"

Innocence stared up in disbelief as the stallion turned and led the Devout out as quickly as they'd broken into the base. She didn't understand what had just happened, as she looked slowly back and forth between the few other rebels who hadn't been able to escape the base in time.

She breathed weakly in and out, then shook herself weakly as she carefully stood up. She was shaken, and confused, and her body ached as she rubbed slowly at her features, then asked uncertainly: "Any... is everyone... alive?"

She didn't know what else to say or ask, looking back and forth slowly, and the rebels looked back up at her with varying levels of disbelief and exhaustion. Innocence smiled weakly as she realized that at least none of them were dead, and she breathed slowly as she looked uneasily over her shoulder at the torn-open entrance, wondering silently... what the hell had just happen.

Antares... _Virgil_... had clearly gotten the drop on them. Had likely been waiting the entire time for them, with how fast he'd been to attack. Innocence struggled to get her thoughts in order as she cracked her back and grimaced a little, cursing under her breath as she felt a tumult of emotions, everything from anger and sorrow to joy and hope...

The mare sighed softly, and then she forced herself to smile at the other rebels, who looked just as stunned as her, but for the most part were in much-worse states, saying quietly: "C-Come on. We... we don't want to press our luck. We should... we should get out of here before they come back."

The others looked at her, but after a moment they started to rouse themselves, and the scaled unicorn gave a quiet sigh of relief, smiling faintly and glad that at least they were listening to her. She turned around, gazing uneasily at the entrance to the base before she shook her head and turned her eyes towards the rear of the base, murmuring: "We'll head out the back exits. It's... it'd be too much of a risk to go out the front."

The ponies looked at her, then the three nodded to her before following, one of them cursing and dragging a rear hoof as the mauled quartet made their way slowly to the rear of the base. Here, the emergency exit had been torn open, and although there were a few splatters of blood, there were no corpses. Signs of battle, yes... dead bodies, no. Which honestly surprised the mare, considering the ferocity that the Light had attacked with...

But they had all just left. Antares... _no, no, he said... he's Virgil now..._ had just made them all leave. Did that maybe mean Antares was still in there? Or was the Light after something that they clearly hadn't found in this base?

She shivered a little and shook her head weakly, then cursed under her breath and forced herself to straighten, grinding her teeth together in frustration before she started to lead her way up the long, dark tunnel that stretched out of the rebel base. The three rebels followed her, until they emerged into a field that was splattered with more red... but not enough for anyone to have died, maybe not even enough for anyone to have been seriously wounded... even if she already knew that was a silly hope.

She shook herself out with a quiet sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing slowly at her features before her claw reached down and silently touched her necklace. She had been completely outclassed... completely _useless_ in the fight that had just occurred. She looked silently over her shoulder at the trio of wounded ponies, and then she shook her head briefly before saying quietly: "You two, go ahead. Get out of here as fast as you can."

The two she gestured at looked up, then nodded and hurried off as the last shivered nervously, before Innocence approached him, then pointed at his wounded rear leg. "That's broken. Sit down."

"Oh no." he whispered, and then he shook his head weakly, stumbling backwards once and swallowing thickly as Innocence loomed over him, saying hurriedly: "I... I won't get in the way, I swear! Don't hurt me!"

"Oh shut up." Innocence said disgustedly, and then she grabbed him by the head and shoved him over, the stallion yelping before she reached down and caught his broken leg. He hissed in agony, then stared down at her in shock as his damaged limb glowed faintly, watching in disbelief as dark veins pulsed through the limb for a moment before gasping in surprise as broken bones and flesh knitted themselves back together.

Then Innocence released him and shook her head briefly, gesturing at him grumpily and asking: "Can you stand?"

There was silence for a moment, and then the stallion hesitantly wiggled his leg before he sat up and slowly stood. He looked down at himself, then laughed a little, bouncing from hoof-to-hoof before smiling awkwardly up at her. "I... I'm sorry. Thank you for... for saving my life."

"I didn't save your life. I might have just forced you to live longer before you die, that's all. Now get out of here, go find a place to hide." Innocence grumbled, and the stallion gave her another smile before he nodded and turned quickly, hurrying along on his way. The scaled mare watched as he departed, and then she sighed softly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "And try not to get yourself killed, idiot."

She was silent for a moment longer, and then, knowing no other choice, she looked up into the night sky before whispering: "I don't know if you're in there, Antares. I don't know what you were doing. But... I hope it's still you."

The scaled unicorn closed her eyes as darkness flowed from her horn, the aura twining around her body... and then, without another word, she leapt into the air and took flight into the dark night sky, sailing towards the stars.

* * *

The scaled unicorn rose into the black sky, completely unaware of the fact that in Heaven, the Cardinal sat in his throne, robes flowing around him as he rested his chin across his laced fingers, his eyes meditative as he gazed into the crystal ball locked into the pedestal in front of him. He gazed deeply into the glass orb before drawing his eyes up to look past it at Doctor Greller, who was giggling excitedly near the middle of the wide hall, clapping his hands together as he danced back and forth. "See? See milord? See? They work perfectly!"

"I wouldn't say perfectly. When they are perfect, they will be able to do more than just badly mimic our holy light and outfly any of the winged ponies." the Cardinal said distastefully, sitting back in his throne before he glanced moodily down into the crystal ball again, watching as the strange, scaled unicorn flitting through the air... _what a disgusting monster._ _But..._ "Are you sure you want Virgil to capture this one? She is... tainted."

"Yes, exactly! We will be able to study her, perhaps learn to harness and weaponize her... she'll make a perfect subject for experimentation and modification, Lord Cardinal!" Greller said hurriedly, nodding in excitement as he clapped his hands together, and then he added quickly: "But Virgil is proving most exceptional, is he not? Look at the way he moves! How expertly he enforces the orchestrations you have so masterfully devised, my Lord Cardinal!"

The Cardinal looked less than pleased, his lips curling in distaste, but he didn't bother saying anything. Apparently he was cursed to be called by his former title until the day he either died or finally was able to fully override the programming of the One True God... not that Greller was a victim of the Light's blindness himself, of course. Greller was just an incredible idiot for all the genius he possessed in his chosen craft. "He is... serviceable."

Doctor Greller nodded excitedly a few times, then he promised in an eager voice: "And as I learn more about these mortal equines, the more I shall be able to better constitute the Devout, milord, just wait and see!"

For a few moments, the Cardinal only looked meditatively at the scientist, and then he sighed and shook his head slowly before leaning impatiently back in his throne. "The fact that you are having any trouble with them at all is a disappointment in and of itself, Greller. I expected you to have anatomized and mapped every single molecule of their being years ago. They are horses. Horses that mock us with their false intellect and paltry 'magic.'"

The scientist winced a little at this, dropping his head forwards and nervously putting his hands together as he half-bowed a few times in imploration. "Sir, just hold on a little while longer, and... I will have everything, everything I promised! Besides, sir, the Light itself is already far too much for their minds to handle, it works magnificently on these little ponies, doesn't it? And they're better-"

"Do not presume to know better than I what is best for my radiant empire." the Cardinal almost growled, and Doctor Greller whimpered and cowered like a beaten dog. The Cardinal only looked at him with distaste for a few moments though, before he shook his head slowly and returned his eyes moodily to the crystal ball.

He studied this silently for a few moments, and then he reached out and stroked the glass ball with one finger, saying moodily: "You assume that this one is the child of the guardians who killed He Of Many Countless Faces. Just as you assume that Virgil was a child of theirs as well. Personally, I do not care who they are or how they are related, or what they might have to say. Those guardians were exterminated along with the God of Light and are no longer of any threat or consequence to me. Virgil was blinded by the Light, and this one is still nothing but a young and easily-manipulated child.

"You have promised me results with this little diversion, Greller. I sincerely hope that you rise to exceed my expectations in this circumstance, because at the moment what I expect is that you will fail me once again. Your plan allowed for the escape of several rebels who could be considered... troublesome." The Cardinal tapped his fingers slowly against the arm of his chair, looking coldly and evenly across at Greller. "Any consequences that may result in the future because of your failure to deal with these expediencies now will be severely punished."

Greller giggled weakly, and then he shook his head hurriedly, holding up his hands and soothing: "My Lord Cardinal, sir, the plan will work perfectly... it already has worked perfectly! I have many, quite many, many many things in mind for what we can do should by some flaw in my thinking that it fails to succeed!"

The Cardinal looked less-than-convinced, and Greller cleared his throat before he strode hurriedly forwards, saying quickly: "Sir, look at her, sir... she's running home! To wherever the rebels have gathered, to where... they are trying to amass their forces, sir, out of our sight... but not for long! And the Eye of Heaven and Virgil are both upon her, following her... they will find the rebel base and then we will crush it out!

"And while they track her, the rest of the rebels, like idiots, like the little ants they are, sir, they are all flocking to their different hives and nests, revealing the locations of the enemy bases to us that we have not already destroyed with the information supplied by Virgil, sir, information that he so willingly shared with you himself... thanks to my experimentations, if you will allow me to remind you, sir, my-"

"Experiments, yes, that I have supplied all the necessary souls and labor for." the Cardinal shook his head slowly, then he returned his eyes to the crystal ball, studying it silently before simply waving a hand over the sphere, and it once more became nothing but glass. Not that this was the mighty Eye of Heaven... this was only a simple scrying ball, one of many throughout Heaven. And there would be others watching those, as the Eye of Heaven itself continued to calmly track the movements of the little dark horse...

The Cardinal looked at the empty glass ball... and then he finally nodded slowly and glanced up, saying distastefully: "I suppose it is a suitable enough plan, Greller. But like all things, this plan is ultimately a product of my own reckoning, not yours. You are merely the imagination, able to do nothing more than dream up silly ideas and unable to separate the impossibilities from reality, nor calculate the cost of any of your... flights of fancy. I am the body. I am what makes things real. I am the creator, the designer, the orchestrator."

Greller smiled weakly at this, his gloved hands trembling ever so slightly as he twined his fingers nervously together, breathing hard in and out. He seethed with rage, but the Cardinal merely smiled at him contemptibly, and after a moment the scientist slowly forced himself to bow, whispering: "As... as you say, my lord. You speak the truth and I am... I am nothing without you, of course."

But even as the Cardinal rested calmly back, Greller promised silently, from where he was drowning in the raging, tormented waters of his soul, that he would one day his genius would have the last laugh on the power-obsessed Cardinal of Greater Heaven, and he'd bring this petty Empire of Light crumbling down around his head.


	82. Honor

Chapter Seventy Seven: Honor

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence shivered a bit, her breath misting around her features as she plodded through the snowy tundra. Quietus Clime wasn't very far in the distance, but it didn't fill her with the reassurance she'd hoped that it would. Maybe that was just because she was so exhausted after the long journey, but... she thought that there was more to it than that.

She still felt... betrayed by Freya. Her mind still couldn't process what had happened to Antares. She just... hurt, pure and simple. The scaled unicorn shivered again, shaking her head briefly before she looked uneasily again at the mountains only a few kilometers away now, studying the dark smoke pouring up from the jagged, rocky peaks and trying her hardest to smile. At least once she arrived there, she'd be safe... right?

And then, out of nowhere, a blast of purification slammed into the middle of her back, Innocence screaming in agony as she staggered forwards before flopping to the ground with a gurgle, most of her back neutralized into stone as Virgil calmly landed behind her. She trembled violently, tears leaking down her face as the stallion smiled at her coldly, before he strode slowly forwards and simply walked over her, hooves crunching in the brittle rock over her back and shoving her face down into the dirty white powder as he asked calmly: "So is that where Celestia has gathered the rebels?"

"Celestia is dead." the mare whispered, and Virgil looked over his shoulder before he turned around and reached down, grasping her by the throat and hauling her back to her hooves, looking into her eyes as she repeatedly weakly: "Celestia's dead."

She looked resolutely back into his cold, faintly-glowing irises as tears ran down her cheeks, and after a few moments, Virgil tut-tutted before shoving her over, saying contemptibly: "That's disappointing. I wanted to deliver her to the Light myself as tribute... or at least her head. But all the same, I have you at least. Hold still."

Virgil's horn glowed, and a ray of white light burst from the spire, washing upwards over Innocence's lower legs and making her arch her back and scream in agony, flailing uselessly as her hind legs petrified, followed by her lower body. The stone spread rapidly upwards, the mare gargling and howling in pain before she slammed her claws into the ground in desperation, and Virgil cursed as mire exploded out of the earth around the mare, covering them both as the tundra rippled violently and transformed rapidly into black bog around them.

Innocence felt her Panacea giving her strength and eating away the stone, numbing the pain enough that she was able to concentrate before snarling and charging her body with dark energy. And across her form, stone plates shattered like glass, leaving patches of scalded and torn hide over her frame as she rolled backwards to her hooves, still glowing blackly before her eyes widened at the sight of Virgil.

He was writhing back and forth, refusing to cry out, but the Panacea was reacting badly with his body, sending up steam from where it was clinging to him as it dripped off in long, gooey strands that prevented him from moving. He uselessly pulled back and forth, and Innocence began to draw her horn back as her eyes blazed with anger... and then she hesitated.

This was Antares.

This was her big brother.

She stared at Virgil, and Virgil looked up at her sharply before he threw his head back as he unleashed a massive shockwave of purification, Innocence barely leaping back in time as she swung a claw upwards, creating a barrier of mire that was almost instantaneously turned to stone. Blazing white shone across the tundra, the stallion a miniature star in the center of the supernova of radiance before it burst apart into motes that stuttered and danced quietly through the air.

Innocence breathed hard in and out, then she nervously began to lean out from behind the wall of rock in front of her, but a white fireball crashed into the other side before she could even start to peer around it, pelting her with chunks of stone and knocking her skidding backwards through the thin line of mire that remained on the tundra, the mare cursing under her breath before she rolled quickly up to her claws as Virgil snapped: "Your little tricks won't work on me, you stupid little girl! You're nothing without all your friends around to protect you!"

Innocence trembled violently, and then Virgil flexed, gritting his teeth as he charged his horn with magic before slashing it viciously back and forth through the air, sending crescent blades of light shooting straight for the mare. She yelped and dodged to the side, throwing herself out of the way as the waves of purification ripped past her before she snarled and snapped her own horn out, a blast of black flames rocketing towards Virgil as she shouted: "I've always been..."

Her voice died out as she stared in disbelief, watching as Virgil calmly caught the black fireball between his hooves as they glowed white, smiling coldly as the magic was transformed into harmless, spongy-looking rock. "Better at magic? Well, that doesn't matter when all you can do is throw fire, and I happen to have an endless supply of water."

He calmly tossed the sphere aside, and it collapsed into ashes even before it hit the ground, gazing at her coldly before suddenly leaping backwards, a platform of white energy appearing behind him. It bent beneath him, and the mare cursed as she quickly shoved her claws into the ground, turning the earth beneath her to mire even as Virgil streaked up into the air, arcing himself towards her before his wings suddenly snapped open as he grinned, revolving his body as a wall of white energy appeared in front of him.

His hooves kicked off this, launching him down at a sharp angle as his wings flapped, and Innocence snapped a claw upwards, blades and knives of black crystal shooting straight up at the stallion, but a steep, long ramp of white energy formed: crystallized mire hit the bottom of this and dissolved as the winged unicorn hit the top and skidded harmlessly down it, white flames bursting into life around his hooves before he dove off the bottom of it and twisted his body around in a graceful flip, Innocence barely able to look up in time before both his rear hooves slammed into her face.

She was knocked backwards with a cry of pain, petrified scales flying from her features before she snarled and stomped a claw into the ground, and a geyser of mire erupted out of the earth, splattering dark ooze over Virgil in midair. He was knocked off balance by it, and more, distracted, looking back over his shoulder... and in a flash, Innocence took that moment, slamming him with a telekinetic hammer and knocking him backwards before she snapped her horn downwards, and a blast of black fire erupted from her horn, smashing the stallion backwards with a howl of pain.

He flipped violently through the air, and Innocence screamed as she lashed her horn down, a massive surge of lightning erupting from the sky and hammering into Virgil, driving the winged unicorn face-first down into the ground. His crash spat up a tremendous burst of snow, and Innocence grinned weakly as the stallion lay still for a few moments... then stared in disbelief as he slowly began to pick himself up, the mare whispering: "No... no, you can't after all that, you... you always gave up..."

"Yes. But this time we're not playing make-believe." Virgil said coldly as he shook his smoldering body out, and then he smiled as he straightened, his eyes flashing before he suddenly broke into a sprint straight towards her.

Innocence stumbled backwards, letting fear get the better of her, and by the time she realized she had made a mistake it was too late: Virgil was already right in front of her, ducking under a wild swing of her horn before he slammed a hoof into her throat, then slashed his horn upwards in a follow-up that just missed her neck and instead cut through her cheek, making her shriek in pain. Then he lashed his horn downwards, but the mare slashed her own against his, teeth grit as she struggled to hold back his fearsome strength.

Virgil smiled coldly at her, then stepped forwards, slashing his horn cruelly back and forth, forcing her to stagger backwards as she fought to parry and defend herself before screaming and lashing out with telekinesis: Virgil easily ducked beneath it, however, and slammed a hoof into her throat again, knocking her backwards as she gagged and coughed blood. She tried to keep her head down this time, but she was dazed and helpless... something Virgil clearly knew and took advantage of as he seized her by the horn, then slammed hoof after hoof after hoof after hoof down into her face, crushing in her cheek, cracking her jaw, bloodying her features before he leaned down as his horn glowed white.

Purification blasted over her features at close quarters, and Innocence screamed in agony: it wasn't enough to turn her to stone, but it was more than enough to torture her until she went limp, and Virgil finally released her and let her fall to the ground before he rose a hoof and stomped cruelly down on her skull. She gargled, stunned by the attack before the stallion wrapped both his hooves in her mane and hefted her up in front of him, her features broken and bloody, the mare glaring at him through one eye as tears leaked down her features. "You're worthless."

He slammed her face down into the snow, then yanked her mane back before forcing her to twist around, yanking her body back against his and trapping her, back to his chest, hooves still in her hair and forcing her to bend her head back as he snared her against his powerful frame, saying coldly: "You're useless."

He dropped forwards, pinning her beneath his heavy body as he caught her by the back of the scalp and slammed her face down into the snow, laying overtop her and smiling cruelly as he dragged her head back, then flicked his horn,the ground in front of her bursting into white flames as he leaned over her and said quietly: "You're nothing."

Innocence tried to resist... but Virgil overpowered her. Pinned her, pushed down against her, ground her into the tundra with his heavy stallion's form as he shoved her face down into the pool of white flames, and she cried out in agony as her features were charred, beginning to slowly turn to stone as her eyes rolled wildly in her head, feeling Virgil channeling more energy into the fire as he smothered her in the holy flames and said coldly: "Darkness is weak, and the Light will always rule. The Light is true power. And if you won't acknowledge this power, you deserve to be destroyed."

He yanked her face back: half-frozen in rock, his hooves still tangled in her mane before he ripped one loose, tearing out chunks of her hair with it, and she shrieked again in pain before he slammed his hoof into her cheek, sending cracks ripping through the stone over her face. He pushed harder down against her, making her ribs creak as he began to push her face down towards the pool of purification again with just one hoof, leaning up slightly so he could straddle her more comfortably as he reached the other hoof forwards as he began to mock her again... but all Innocence saw or heard was her chance to get free.

She screamed as she swung her horn out, ripping through his lower leg, and he howled in agony and fell forwards as Innocence bucked at the same time, flinging him off. The pool of white flames vanished as the stallion lost concentration, and Innocence snarled in fury as she channeled all the pain, the anger, the betrayal, the hate inside her into her horn, black lightning sparking over her features before she viciously lashed her horn out with a raw shriek of rage just as Virgil began to roll around to his hooves.

He was caught directly into the face by a roaring, concentrated inferno of black flames, the ray of dark energy blasting over him as black lightning twisted with serpentine grace around his body, tearing through his armor and flesh as the onyx fire scoured his frame. Feathers flew from his wings as he was carried through the air by the force of the hellish magic, and his screams were almost swallowed up beneath the crackle and snarl of fire and lightning before he dropped bonelessly to the ground, rolling to flop helplessly down in the white powder, red blood slowly spilling out his slashed and tattered frame.

Innocence breathed hard in and out, then she trembled at the sight of her brother, slowly straightening as she shook herself out. She had used up almost all of her magic with that spell, and she could hardly believe what she had done to him... that she had just... she had just killed her own brother. Her own blood, her own family, who she had... she...

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she whimpered weakly, unable to believe what her power, her hate, her stupid blind rage had just cost her... and then her eyes widened as the black stallion struggled to shift weakly on the ground, his crumpled wings spasming as feathers floated down from them before he whispered, his eyes closed, blood dripping from his mouth with his words: "In... Innocence... are you... are you there, Innocence?"

"Antares! Antares, I'm here!" Innocence sprung forwards, trembling violently as she looked down at her brother, breathing hard as she stumbled to a halt, then hesitated, whispering: "Is that... is that really... I... oh Horses of H-Heaven..."

"It's... I'm... I'm sorry, Sin... but you did... you did the right thing. You... saved me." whispered her brother, and Innocence trembled violently, striding forwards towards him before he struggled to open an eye, then smiled weakly up at her. "Innocence... I love you... I... I... you... you have to know something, though, about... we've... we've all been..."

He rasped for breath, struggling to raise his head as his voice grew weaker and weaker, and Innocence hurried forwards, dropping down as he forced himself to look up, the mare trembling as she drew in close. She felt him trying to edge closer, and she reached up, grasping his bloody shoulders, breathing hard as she leaned down until his lips almost touched his ear, and he whispered: "Gotcha."

Innocence didn't have time to react before the stallion threw his head back with a roar, and a massive shockwave of purification erupted from his frame, knocking her backwards with a scream of agony as white energy surged over her form... and this time, when she landed on her back, more than half of her body was petrified, gargling and trembling, unable to move her neck, her leg, to focus magic at all as her horn sparked uselessly.

Slowly, Virgil picked himself up, rolling his head on his shoulders before he dropped his head forwards, and Innocence stared in horror at the gaping wounds in his body... before the stallion simply smiled coldly, his horn glowing brightly. The wounds took on the same somehow-ghastly aura as steam hissed up from the gashes and tears across his body, and then most of these slowly closed even as Virgil snarled in pain and shivered a bit.

He dropped his head forwards, then shook himself out and slowly limped towards the mare, looking down at her coldly as tears leaked from Innocence's eyes... or rather, from the eye that hadn't been turned to stone, trying to whisper through her frozen-open jaws the only thing that she could think of right now, no matter how ludicrous it sounded: "That's n-not... fair..."

"Not fair? Too bad. Life isn't fair. Nothing is fair." Virgil said coldly, striding towards her and looking down at her contemptibly. "You know better than that, anyway, don't you Innocence? There's no such thing as honor. The strong rule over the weak. That's all there is to it. I am powerful."

Innocence stared in horror up at her brother: her brother, who had once been even more honorable than her _Móðer_. Her brother, who in victory or defeat, had always been humble and generous and kind, had never treated anyone like they were anything less than an equal. Her brother, who had always done his best to laugh at even the worst misfortunes like Sleipnir always had. He had always treated others with warmth, with compassion, with... honor. Honor had been everything to him. Honor had been his entire life.

The scaled unicorn trembled on the ground, rasping weakly for breath as Virgil loomed over her, and then she looked up, shivering and asking disbelievingly: "What... what about... honor?"

Virgil looked down at her, then he laughed: he actually laughed, shaking his head in contempt and looking down at her with disgust. "Really? Honor? Didn't you just hear me? It's worthless! And I'd thought you'd actually understand the value of power, of what I'm trying to give you."

"Give... me?" Innocence laughed weakly, shivering before she attempted to raise her head, purification sparking weakly over her spire... but then Virgil stepped forwards and stomped viciously down against her face, sending up a burst of blood and sending cracks through her half-petrified head.

"Yes. You will join the Light, or you will die." Virgil said softly, and Innocence trembled, breathing weakly before the stallion stepped forwards and looked down at her with a cold smile, his horn beginning to glow with white energy. "You should thank me, little sister. I'm going to give you the power you always craved."

His horn pulsed with light as he prepared magic that his sister still couldn't believe he'd actually use on her, his eyes alight with the same hellish, soulless white radiance, and the mare trembled and stared up at him disbelievingly before there was a tremendous flash and an all-consuming agony ripped across her body and tore apart her mind...

Innocence fell limp, her body almost completely petrified, unconscious and all-but-broken as tears still leaked from eyes that had both turned to stone. Virgil studied the mare for a moment, and then he leaned down into her terrified, petrified features and said softly: "You can't have everything. But don't worry. What we're asking you to get rid of is worthless, anyway. As worthless as you are right now, heretic."

He absently cracked his back, then flexed his body as his wings spread and flapped several times, a few loose feathers falling from his aching wings before he positioned his body overtop the mare's petrified form. He hooked his forelegs up beneath hers before hefting her into the air with a grunt, kicking off the ground and gritting his teeth as he flapped his wings hard, his horn glowing and sparking as he used telekinesis to bolster his grip and strength.

He began to rise slowly but steadily: he didn't have to get her very far, but he did have to put some distance between them and that reeking pit of darkness in the distance. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was attract too much attention to himself. Even if Celestia was dead, there were still ponies who could give him a little bit of trouble if he got into a fight with them right now.

And as if on cue, a blast of golden flame streaked by, the stallion's eyes flicking up with a scowl of distaste as he looked sharply over his shoulder to see a golden-armored, familiar looking mare standing calmly a short distance away down the tundra... but even if it looked like Celestia... "Did you do something with your mane?"

"You could say that." Freya replied calmly, watching as the winged unicorn that resembled Antares slowly turned around... but even if it looked like him, she had seen more than enough to know it _wasn't _him. "You look a little different from what I recall, too. It must be all the ticks from the dogs you've taken to laying down with."

Virgil smiled contemptibly at this, flapping his wings firmly to gain altitude as he said softly: "Now I'd be careful if I were you, Celestia. You wouldn't want me to drop her now, would you?"

"Actually, my name is Freya. And I would." the ivory mare replied eloquently, and with a flick of her horn, she shot a golden fireball straight at the winged unicorn. Virgil reacted by snarling and flinging Innocence into the way of the blast without hesitation, and Freya simply smiled coldly, her eyes glinting. _Child's play._

The golden fireball burst apart before it could strike the petrified mare, splitting into six separate blasts of flame that curled around the living statue and slammed one after the other into Virgil, battering him backwards with howls of pain. And without taking her eyes off the stallion, Freya flicked her horn to create a cushion of air beneath Innocence, the petrified unicorn bouncing off this before settling almost gently to the snowy earth.

Virgil cursed, then his horn glowed white before he lashed it viciously downwards, sending a white fireball at his stone sibling: but with a simple flick of her horn, Freya yanked _Drengr_ free from its sheath and hurled the weapon into the blast of purification, dissolving the magic attack before it could smash into Innocence.

There was silence for a moment, and then Virgil cursed before he turned and flapped his wings hard, quickly shooting away through the skies as _Drengr_ landed, point-down, beside Innocence. Freya calmly watched him go, letting him: there would be enough time to deal with him later. Chasing him down right now would be a waste of time... and time was a precious and limited resource at the moment, since Freya had no doubt they were going to very shortly be under attack by the Light.

The mare slowly strode forwards, looking down at the petrified mare and hesitating all the same. Innocence was powerful... but who knew how what she had just gone through would affect her? Freya didn't want to imagine what it would be like to have a sibling – especially a sibling you were so close to – betray you like that... and she glanced down silently at _Drengr_ before she carefully yanked the saw-toothed sword free from beside the mare, letting the flat of the blade tap silently against the side of the statue's face.

The weapon slowly turned and sheathed itself quietly, before she looked down as she rose a hoof, flexing it slowly above the stone mare... and then she sighed softly and gently dropped it against Innocence's body, looking up and calling clearly: "Eventide! Bring the other Greater Nightmares!"

There was silence for a moment... and then Eventide appeared out of thin air with her red eyes wide and staring, looking fearfully down at the petrified mare, her body quaking as she reached slowly forwards. But before her hoof could make contact, Freya said calmly: "Get a hold of yourself. She wasn't fully neutralized, so she's in a state of stasis, not coma or slow death."

Three other Greater Nightmares flickered into being around them, the dark, smoky equines looking nervously back and forth before Freya continued quietly: "Bring her into Quietus Clime and bring her to Chrysophylax Dives. Saturate her in poison... inundate her body with dark magic and dark energy. I don't want her to just wake up... I want her to wake up stronger than she's ever felt before."

"In... she might... Lady Freya, not to question you, but... she's just been through an incredible trauma. And she looks... she looks so hurt, and terrified... who did this to her?" Eventide asked worriedly, looking down and staring over the petrified mare, before wincing when Freya's single eye looked up at her coldly.

"I know what I'm doing." Freya said evenly, and then she added in a calmer, and yet somehow more dangerous voice: "And that's not important right now. What's important is that we heal her before there can be any permanent damage, and we give her the tools to fight back against what did this to her. The Light is going to attack shortly, Eventide, so unless you'd rather have her upset and defenseless instead of upset and ready to take revenge on what hurt her, I recommend you listen to my orders."

There was silence for a moment, and then Eventide bowed deeply, and the other Greater Nightmares all dropped their heads in concordance as she murmured: "No, Freya. I apologize. I only wish to protect my ward."

"Yes, I know." Freya smiled a little after a moment, becoming gentler as she said tactfully: "But if you want to protect her, you have to help her find herself. No matter who that is, or what that may be... leaving her without knowing who she really is will just hurt us all in the long run. Now go, take her, and wake her up."

Eventide nodded and saluted, and then the four Greater Nightmares stepped forwards, each grasping a different limb of the mare before they all vanished at once. Freya was able to follow them with her eye all the same: even if they moved quickly and defied gravity, they all the same had only turned invisible instead of teleporting, no matter what it looked like.

For a moment longer, the ivory mare only stood before she turned her cold amethyst eye up towards the sky, saying calmly and clearly: "I know you're watching. And we are not afraid. We'll be waiting for you."

Fearlessly, Freya turned back towards the twin mountains and Quietus Clime, striding towards the jagged peaks and making herself look as proud and confident as she could. But she was far from proud of herself for what she was going to have to encourage, and the only thing she was confident in right now was that there would be a high cost to both sides in the upcoming conflict. She only hoped that the rebels were as prepared as she was to make whatever sacrifices were necessary in order to secure a victory... however high the price of freedom was.

* * *

Innocence was trembling violently, trapped in a broken, dead world made of nothing but poisonous mire and bare, yellowing bones. She shivered weakly, then looked down at her claws, watching the red blood streaming constantly through her digits and down along her forelegs... but it wasn't hers. It was... it was the blood of all the people she had hurt, marking her: warning the entire world that she was... she was a monster. She was cursed.

The mare hugged herself tightly, shivering violently, not knowing what to do or say or even think. But hugging herself only made blood stream down her body instead of just out between her claws, and she whimpered weakly, swallowing thickly as she stared around the world again, and now saw countless, immeasurably-tall stakes, all of them with dozens of corpses skewered through their bodies and the restless undead left to writhe and whisper for mercy...

"Yes. You are beginning to understand." came a soft voice, and Innocence shrieked and stumbled to the side, then automatically tried to cover her mouth with a flush at how startled she'd allowed herself to get, and she tasted copper and salt and sweat and... blood. The mare drew her claw away in a hurry, shivering weakly as she realized she'd just smeared the crimson stuff all over her own features even as her eyes roved nervously over to stare at Gymbr.

Gymbr sat calmly only a few feet away, his emerald eyes glowing faintly, his expression... distant, and sorrowful, as he said softly: "Hello, Innocence. We have a gift for you."

"I... I don't want any more gifts! I don't want p-p-power anymore, stop it, get away!" Innocence shouted desperately, shaking her head violently and hurriedly backing away from the dual god, looking at him with terror in her eyes. "I d-don't... no, no! Did you even see Antares? They destroyed him! That's not my b-b-big b-brother..."

She trembled violently, then dropped her head forwards, reaching her claws up and dropping her face into them, beginning to sob and not caring about the blood that spilled along her features with her tears, her whole body quaking as she simply let gave vent and cried.

Gymbr only watched her calmly from a distance, not saying anything to her, neither comforting nor imposing. He just watched, allowed her to cry until she had exhausted herself into sniffling and whimpering, and then the god tilted his head towards her and asked quietly: "Do you feel better now?"

"No..." Innocence mumbled, rubbing quietly at her face before she shook her head with a curse, clenching her eyes shut and trembling a little. "What do you want from me, Gymbr? You never, ever gave me anything without... without some ulterior motive of your own in mind, without... some selfish or stupid or _insane_ reason, or..."

She halted, looking across at him and continuing to shiver as she hugged herself quietly, and there was silence for a few moments as the ever-flowing blood continued to spill down off her, drenching the dry ground around her feet, but it never stained the earth red for more than a moment. She breathed uneasily in and out as she dropped her head forwards, trying her hardest to just... block out everything, wanting to give up and either descend into oblivion or blind and deafen herself to what she knew was her own goddamn mind until she could wake up from this... this hell...

"This is not hell. Well... no. This is hell, but... this is not Hell, Innocence. This is the Hell that you have made for yourself, with all your own power." Gymbr said calmly, gesturing with one claw towards the corpses, and the mare whimpered and tried to turn away, tried to cover her eyes... but all that did was spill more blood over her own features, soak her further in the just reward for her sins as she struggled not to break down into sobbing again. "You have seen the world of ruin we created with our selfish desires. Be thankful this is all that you have suffered."

"So what! I don't care about this!" Innocence shouted, gesturing violently around herself as she trembled hard. "This doesn't s-scare me, this is nothing but... nothing but stupid make-believe in my own head! But A-Antares... the power... he was so powerful and yet he was so... it wasn't fair!"

Gymbr looked at her for a few moments, and then he shook his head slowly and said quietly: "Enough. You cannot lie to us, Innocence... we knew you, inside and out. We knew all your secrets, and all your desires. We were your generous master, giving our gifts to you, teaching and instructing you; we were your cruel monster, haunting you and hunting you and hurting you, making sport of your pain. We are Gymbr."

Innocence shivered and tried to look away, breathing hard as she hugged herself and clenched her eyes shut, and Gymbr looked at her calmly before the mare shivered and looked down, whispering: "Then what do you want me to do? What do you want me to say? Admit that..."

She shivered, looking down and swallowing thickly before she grasped the sides of her head, hiding her face from view as she whispered: "Antares... what do you want me to say? That... that I saw... I saw my big brother turned into an awful, horrible monster, and all I kept thinking of was... was no m-matter how powerful he was, if my real big brother had been there, he would have kicked Virgil's ass? All the... the stupid thoughts... about... how I just kept thinking that Antares would never, ever have done any of the things that Virgil did, and... this... that he cheated! He beat me but... he never would have won without... ambushing me and attacking me when I was w-weak and... what he did at the end, there... there was no... I mean, it wasn't fair!"

"You almost said it. That there was no honor... just as we see, Innocence, that you believe honorable Antares, bound by his beliefs and personal codes of conduct, would have not only been victorious over Virgil... there would have been more meaning in his victory than Virgil gained in his victory over you. You believe that honor limits... but also that honor gives structure to the battle, and meaning to victory." Gymbr said softly, and Innocence shivered, hating how the god pulled all her words apart, analyzed her like she was nothing more than a simple logic problem. Like everything about her could be summed up and torn down and... and...

"I'm not that simple!" Innocence shouted, turning angrily towards the god, trembling violently as she slammed her bloody claws against the ground. "I... this is just a moment of weakness!"

"No. What you spoke just now was a moment of weakness, and childish petulance. Recognizing that you have made mistakes, a desire to escape your hell before it can worsen... that is strength." Gymbr said quietly, gesturing calmly around at the broken world. "You must reap what you sow, Innocence. This is a simple fact of life. We learned too late that no matter what you do, you cannot avoid the harvest... and that from only a few small seeds, the most vengeful of crops can grow."

Innocence shook her head weakly, looking down and swallowing thickly before she whispered: "No. No, I... I don't believe you... look at you! Look at how you lived! No one, nothing could match your power... you were a god... you... you are a god. A god that I still can't get out of my head... that I h-h-hate and yet I want to love you, I want to worship you in spite of the way you treated me and all the things y-you did to me... you... you..."

Gymbr chuckled quietly at this, lowering his head and smiling faintly as he murmured: "That is because of what we did to you, Innocence. How badly we hurt you... but we swore we would save you, too. But you are so strong-willed... so determined, and so intrepid. We could not simply tell you what your costs would be... we had to show you. We will not lie and say we had this altruism in mind from the very start; absorbed with our own power, we thought we were doing what was necessary when we first hurt you. We thought it was pleasure, and that pleasure and strength could only be good."

The god quieted, looking down for a moment, and then he simply smiled a little as Innocence shivered a bit, whispering: "Power is good. I want more of it. But... I... I don't want it from you. I don't want your gifts. Your power is... is this." Innocence held out her hands, trembling as red flowed from her palms, spilled down between her digits in a never-ending stream. "Your power isn't the... the power my parents had. The power that Tarry had. The power that... that we need to stop the Light. You tried to drown the Light in darkness and all you did was end up destroying... everything you ever worked for. Into making yourself into... into a monster. Power... without restraints, power doesn't corrupt. Power turns into poison. Without structure or guidance, power is useless... power is just... is just a giant toddler, crying and screaming and breaking things until mommy or daddy get him whatever he wants!"

Innocence trembled, breathing hard, clenching her eyes shut... and then they snapped open as two distinct voices said softly: "That's right."

She looked up, and stared in disbelief as she saw her _Móðer_, Luna, smiling softly at her, with her father, Scrivener Blooms, standing beside her. The mare swallowed thickly, then desperately looked back and forth, but the two ponies shook their heads slowly before both unblemished, young-looking equines said gently: "No. It is still us, Gymbr... only... the part of us that never ceased to be two, even when we were one. The best pieces of Scrivener Blooms and Luna Brynhild... fortitude, and courage."

Both halves of Gymbr stopped, then they smiled faintly, saying quietly: "We have a gift for you, Innocence. A gift of true power. A gift that will save you. Do you know what it is?"

Innocence looked back and forth between the two ponies, then she shook her head uneasily, shifting backwards worriedly even as she asked finally: "What... what is it?"

The two halves of one entity smiled at her, and then they both lowered their heads as white light spread through the world, blinding Innocence and making her stumble backwards before Gymbr said quietly: "Hope."

The mare felt the light fill her up... and then her eyes snapped open as she arched her back, bubbles bursting from her jaws in shock as she realized she was under water before her horn automatically lit up with magic, and a moment later she shot straight upwards and exploded out of the pool, splashing the shocked Greater Nightmares and Chrysophylax Dives. The Dracolich groaned loudly, cursing and shaking himself out as the Greater Nightmares only looked up excitedly at Innocence, who was coughing and hacking loudly, spitting out water as she hovered in the air above the pool, her dark aura glowing and swirling around her body.

"Oh, how splendiferous, you have revivified from your state of ossification, and with the lifting of the prostration you celebrate by showering us all with the pharmacon provided by my divine _aqua regis_." Lord Chrysophylax complained loudly, continuing to brush at himself uselessly with one claw before he scowled up at Innocence. "And all without even the barest utterance of a factitious requital in purview of the graces owed for the charities with which-"

"Will you just shut up?" Innocence shouted, loud enough to make the cavern around them seem to quake, and the Dracolich winced backwards a little bit before the scaled unicorn shook her head out grouchily before becoming more serious, looking worriedly down at Eventide as she quickly glided out of the air to land in front of the Greater Nightmare. "What's going on? I... we're going to be attacked! Has the Light arrived yet?"

Eventide only smiled soothingly, reaching up and gently squeezing into the scaled mare's shoulders as she said softly: "No, the Light has not, and Freya already has all of Quietus Clime preparing for the invasion. Messages have been sent out across Equestria, carried by demonic couriers to every rebel base we know of that has yet to be destroyed: other scouts are moving to check on the Light's movements.

"Freya says she has a plan, for just this situation. Is that not correct, Lord Chrysophylax?" The Greater Nightmare smiled up at the enormous Dracolich knowingly, who only shifted with a grumble as Innocence looked nervously towards the undead dragon. Their base wasn't even fully established here: only a few of their defenses were in place, and it wasn't like they could depend on hiding behind walls of evil spirits and undead... Chrysophylax hadn't even been paid his first tribute of corpses yet, so he had no one here to really help them apart from his hordes of semicorporeal minions, Dead Dolls, and the Diamond Dogs he had enslaved through sheer intimidation, even if he claimed it was his superior intellect and 'generosity' that had 'resulted in their gainful employment.'

Innocence didn't like the way Chrysophylax was trying to avoid looking at her: considering that even if he was a fop, he was also a gigantic undead dragon, it severely bothered her that he wasn't bragging about whatever he and Freya were up to. Especially since Innocence remembered when he had offered to make a deal with her for power...

She shivered a little at this thought, then opened her mouth before frowning a little bit in surprise, realizing what else was off as she looked down at her claws. Her whole body felt healed and alive with energy, and she flexed a claw that was still covered by one battered steel gauntlet slowly, watching as energy fizzled quietly around it before she asked uneasily: "What... what happened?"

"So now your powers of perception have ultimately deduced the causatum that has been lauded upon your personage by the empyrean waters of my inviolable bath, although it is apparently more of a natatorium to a picayune dragonlet such as yourself." Lord Chrysophylax Dives rodomontaded as he proudly rose his head, looking down at Innocence with arrogant superiority in his eyes... and maybe just a hint of relief, too. "Not to say I was not given every guaranty that you would be anything but alright: as a matter of fact, even my guaranty was guaranteed by the guarantee given to me by those guarantors who first guarantied this most affable wellspring would allow even the most wounded physique to convalesce in opulence."

Innocence only looked up at Chrysophlyax Dives for a moment, and then she shook her head and grumbled under her breath before turning her eyes to Eventide, asking a second time: "So what happened to me?"

Chrysophylax slowly rose a claw and slapped this against his forehead, but the others ignored the Dracolich as the Greater Nightmare gestured towards the pool. "We charged this bath with as much energy as possible, and then placed you into it. Lord Chrysophylax was a great help, and added several valuable ingredients that-"

"So you are most welcome for my unrivaled act of munificence, dragonlet, in assisting your resumption and continuing the venery for paramountcy." the Dracolich promulgated tactlessly, and the Greater Nightmares and Innocence all looked up at him for a moment before he added prepensely: "Not that you have allocated even a snippet of gratitude to me for my philanthropy."

Innocence looked up at the undead dragon for a few moments, and then she reached out and firmly grasped into his forelimb, and the Dracolich winced as the bone-and-stone plates over his foreleg bled energy into the air before several large pieces flaked and rotted away, the undead creature yanking his forelimb into the air before he huffed and glared down at her sourly. "Your ingracious behavior only fortifies the notion that you are nothing but a boorish primitive."

Innocence only grunted loudly at the Dracolich in reply to this, then she sighed after a moment before muttering finally as she brushed past the massive dragon: "Well, thanks, then, I guess, but I have to go and find Freya. I... I have to find out what's going on here."

She stopped, then ground her teeth together in frustration before looking over her shoulder and adding grudgingly, trying to keep her eyes on Eventide more than Chrysophylax: "But honestly... thank you. I appreciate all the help you've... all... given me, and... if I can return the favor one day, I... I will. I'm... I'm going to try and... do stuff like that now."

It felt... strange, that the first people she sort of confessed her new goals in life to ended up being her old nanny, several curious Greater Nightmares, and an overtalkative Dracolich, but in a funny way... it also felt right. And more, saying those words, even to mostly-almost-strangers, was enough to strengthen her resolve to do just what she said.

She started to turn... and blinked in surprise when Eventide was suddenly in front of her, the Greater Nightmare looking at her with a tender smile before she stepped forwards and embraced her fiercely, whispering: "Your parents would be proud of you, Lady Innocence. Please don't take offense... but I am proud of you."

Innocence blushed a little, then she smiled faintly and silently reached a foreleg up to half-hug the Greater Nightmare back, closing her eyes and bowing her head forwards. She held the embrace for a few moments, and then nodded firmly before pulling away from the Greater Nightmare, smiling to her and quickly leaping past to run towards the curtain of miasma that blocked the cavern entrance. The others watched her go, Eventide still smiling radiantly before Chrysophylax Dives said moodily: "And for what cause do you celebrate the enervation of the dragonlet's once lofty goals of nopareil pith?"

"That is not weakness, Dracolich. You may not understand, but my sisters and I do. A weak mistress would never have been able to bring the darkness and the light together as Mistress Luna did." the Greater Nightmare replied quietly, looking over her shoulder before she reached up and touched her breast, smiling softly. "A weak master would have used us and destroyed us, out of fear. But the King of the Night did not. Their daughter is finally learning what true strength is, Lord Chrysophylax Dives: my sisters and I pray that you will watch her as we once watched those who we came to serve willingly and eagerly, even though we too thought they were weak and foolish at first. You may be surprised at the amount of true strength you see."

Chrysophylax snorted loudly, but his crimson eyes flicked almost uneasily upwards all the same, the massive dragon shifting awkwardly as if memories of the past had just brushed by him. He watched as Innocence fearlessly ran into the curtain of smog... and how it almost seemed to part around her, like the poisons didn't dare to try and touch her.

Innocence herself felt... strange, as she hurried through the miasma without even noticing the way it pulled away from her, heading out into the dark, sprawling wastes of Quietus Clime's trench floor. She looked back and forth quickly as she ran, knowing it would just be silly to try and see the sky from here,whether it was bright day or dark night – not that either the moon or sun could piece through the dark clouds above – but there were other signs that could tell her whether it was day or night.

And she was relieved when she saw both the soft glow of the phosphorescent mosses as well as the roaming spirits floating amidst the angrier-looking Poltergeists and the ghosts that served Chrysophylax: wandering, lost souls only came out late at night. She doubted that a whole day had passed, so it meant she had woken up quickly... even if she was surprised that... she wasn't feeling worse than she was with... what had happened.

She shivered a little at this, shaking her head quickly and forcing herself not to think about it. Instead she wanted to focus on getting to Freya, and helping however she could with the counterattack against the Light... even if part of her had its own misgivings about whatever it was that the war leader of the rebel forces might be up to. She had made the mistake of forgetting that Celestia and Freya were parallels, not opposites: they were the same person, only with the weight concentrated in different portions of their personality.

Innocence moved quickly towards the maze, then cursed under her breath before her dark aura burst into life over her body, and without hesitation she leapt up into the air, streaking upwards in a black comet and heading straight for the top of the trench. Ghosts and spirits flitted out of her way, quite a few of the ethereal beings surprised by the sight of the unicorn shooting past, and others fleeing in fear of the dark energy that the mare was emanating... but as Innocence flew upwards, she promised silently that she was going to learn what real strength was. She was going to find a structure, a sense of honor that worked for her: she was going to be more than powerful. She was going to learn how to control herself, and control her strength.

And no matter what happened, she swore that she was going to save Antares. Memories of her big brother sparked through her mind as she sailed upwards, then twisted through the sea of spirits towards a narrow ledge, landing on it with a grunt and squeezing quickly into a half-hidden crack to emerge inside the mountain, watching several rebels rush by before she reached out and caught one by the shoulder, asking: "Where's Freya?"

He winced at her, then hurriedly pointed upwards several times, blurting: "Lookout Peak! Don't... I gotta go!"

He turned and bolted away, and Innocence sighed a little, shaking her head briefly before she glanced back and forth, then started quickly forwards, running up through the tessellated passages and making her way steadily up towards the top of the mountain, focused on finding Freya and... getting answers. Helping, yes, but also getting answers.

It took her about twenty minutes: quite a good time, considering how massive Quietus Clime was, not to mention how many rebels were running back and forth, trying to get all their defenses into some kind of order. Fortunately, the upper levels were mostly deserted... although that also made Innocence feel uneasy. That was where a lot of the noncombatants should have been hiding, in the insulated safe rooms, but the few she passed were abandoned...

She found Freya standing outside on the wide lookout, near the very top of one of the mountains. It was formed from a natural ledge that a railing of rock had been built around, turning it into a somewhat-protected balcony, and a single large telescope was mounted on a steel pole at the end of this. Above their heads, several large, crystal-and-metal antennae stood out of the mountainside: these were designed to draw in any magic shot in the direction of the balcony, to better protect whoever was keeping an eye on the base.

Freya smiled over her shoulder at Innocence as the scaled unicorn approaching quickly, smiling... and yet she felt the faintest touch of unease, too, as she asked uncertainly: "Do... do you know about Antares? And about the Light?"

The winged unicorn only nodded calmly, answering in an unfettered voice that only made Innocence more nervous: "I had an encounter with him a little earlier. And I'm well-aware that the Light tracked you: I expected this eventuality, Innocence. And in a way, it's worked to our advantage."

Innocence looked disbelievingly up at the larger mare for a few moments, and Freya only smiled and shrugged, saying almost offhoofedly: "We were actually in the same area, Innocence. While you were distracting and drawing the Light's attention, I rescued an old friend and planted several explosives around Canterlot. They should be going off any moment now."

"You... you what?" Innocence asked stupidly, staring blankly at Freya, and the ivory mare only smiled again, her amethyst eye glinting as she looked across at the scaled unicorn evenly.

"Chrysophylax Dives was kind enough to help me with the devices: simple miasma explosives, nothing that will cause major structural damage, but will instead poison key areas around the magic academy, Canterlot Castle, and the military barracks. If I'm right, the poisons will flush the Light out of the bodies of those poisoned... although it may kill them, as well." Freya said indifferently, and Innocence stared with horror at the mare, who only shook her head slowly. "This is war, Innocence. We have to weaken and cripple the enemy however and wherever possible. It's not a pleasant task, but it's one that must be done all the same."

The younger mare mouthed wordlessly, and then Freya stepped forwards and gently touched her face, saying softly: "My goal isn't to kill. Just to confuse them. I recognize I've put whoever these bombs poison in danger, but if they have a little common sense, they'll know what to do, and the delirium and sickness will stop the Light from understanding right away what's going on and that it's lost control over these people. It may be a long shot, but it's a chance we have to take."

Innocence trembled a little, and then she shook her head weakly again, but then forced herself to take a slow breath, looking up and asking weakly: "So you planned all this from the start? I... I was just a pawn in your games?"

"No, of course not." Freya looked both surprised and a little insulted, shaking her head and smiling reassuringly. "I told you. I'm not like Celestia, trying to plan out everything in advance and doing whatever is necessary to reach those specific goals. I adjust to the situation and do whatever is best for the moment. I saw a moment to strike. I took it."

"And... you said you..." Innocence halted, putting two and two together in her mind before she whispered: "The Canterlot Gardens..."

"That's correct. I saved Discombobulation." Freya smiled wider, raising her head a little, seeming... proud of herself, and yet more relaxed at the same time. "He was the only one I could escape with, but I'll return for the others at some point, some day. Now it's just a matter of canceling out the Light's neutralization in order to save him. We just need to find Theophilius."

Innocence didn't know why this made her shiver as she stared up at the ivory mare, and then Freya said gently: "But we don't have any more time for small talk, Innocence. We have to prepare everyone to get ready for war: I need you to work with Chrysophylax Dives and extended our territory as far as possible outwards from these mountains."

The mare shifted uneasily, grimacing a little bit as she licked her lips hesitantly, and then she asked nervously: "Don't you... what about Antares? What about what happened to me, or my mission? I failed you, and... yet it sounds almost like you expected me to fail and... Celestia, what's going on?"

"Freya." the ivory mare corrected calmly, and then she shook her head slowly before saying quietly: "And what's going on is that we are fighting a war, and it's a war I'm determined we're going to win, Innocence, by any means necessary. I won't accept any other outcome. All I've done is adjusted our plans according to the situations that continue to arise: I don't have the time to show or embrace my feelings on each and every little tragedy that occurs."

The scaled mare shifted, hating what Freya sounded like. How she reminded her so much of Celestia... and not just Celestia, but the Celestia who had been perfectly willing to sacrifice an entire army just in the wild hope of crippling the Light.

Innocence swallowed thickly, and then she looked up and tried her best to nod, asking finally: "Then what... what do you want Dives and I to do?"

Freya's gaze seemed to intensify for a few moments, studying her meditatively as the ivory mare clearly heard the words beneath Innocence's question, but she only answered in an even voice: "Just what I said, Innocence. Your powers should be able to lay a fertile base for Lord Chrysophylax to rot into dead land. The Light won't be comfortable on this terrain, and it may help give us a larger battlefield that won't be inhibited by the winter storms."

Innocence shifted worriedly again, and then she looked up, studying Freya for a few moments before asking her hesitantly: "Are you sure that's all you have planned?"

The ivory mare looked at her consideringly... and then she frowned slightly, her amethyst eye narrowing a little, some of the gentility falling away from her features as she asked slowly: "What precisely are you getting at, Innocence? You're acting differently. As a matter of fact, you're acting very strange considering what I've come to expect of you."

The scaled unicorn smiled faintly at this, and then she murmured before she could stop herself: "Good." A pause, and then she flushed and added hurriedly: "I'm... I'm trying to find honor."

She looked up at Freya, who looked back down at her for a few moments before the ivory mare sighed quietly, shaking her head slowly and looking almost... disappointed. It wasn't the reaction that Innocence had expected to see on the face of Freya, of all ponies, and the scaled mare stared up at her almost pleadingly before Freya said softly: "Honor is well and good for ponies like myself. For warriors, and for soldiers, for heroes. You are none of those things."

Innocence stared, trembling and feeling... crushed. She swallowed a little, shaking her head weakly before Freya smiled calmly and said softly, almost mockingly: "Honor is no good to politicians, to thieves, to murderers. Like you."

The scaled unicorn was left wordless, unable to even think of what she wanted to say before she swallowed thickly and shook her head weakly, her body slumping a little bit before she whispered: "How... how could you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. You're a killer, Innocence. You steal souls. You use poison, and illusions, and the tools of cowards. You feed off of others and thrive off pain and suffering. You're the only thing that remains of Gymbr's fallen empire, and the corruption of my sister's child. You're not a Valkyrie, but only a witch." Freya said dismissively, shaking her head slowly, and Innocence trembled harder and whimpered, mouth moving but unable to form words or speak as her whole body twisted with pain. "But you're necessary. And I do love you, don't get me wrong. But you're not like me, and you're not like... us. You're different, and apart. Brynhild was always different, too, but she at least knew when to fall in line, and it was her differences that I cherished. It's your differences I cherish too, Sin. But that doesn't change who and _what_ you are."

The scaled unicorn slumped, tears forming in her eyes, breathing hard before Freya said with what sounded horribly like encouragement: "But that's who we need to win this war. A monster. A murderer. Someone who is willing to do whatever I have to say and carry out my plans as my sword, no matter what they are."

Innocence gritted her teeth, and then she looked up through teary eyes, shouting: "No! No, I... how can you claim to have honor, but then be willing to use me like... like a weapon! Antares had honor! Antares had honor, more honor than you will ever have, Freya!"

"Innocence..." Freya closed her eye for a moment... and then her expression became cold as she looked up, her eye darkening. "Watch your mouth."

Innocence snarled... and then stared in shock as there was a gleam of gold, a sound of metal singing through the air... and then she had three swords encircling her throat, ready to decapitate her in a moment's notice as Freya said icily: "I recognize that I owe you. So I have been trying to repay that debt by treating you with more love and kindness than you deserve. I am not usually so gentle with even my own family, especially when they fail to accomplish what I've asked them to do. But for you, I was making an exception.

"Here is the cold, hard truth, Innocence. I want the Light dead. I will do anything to see the Light dead. They took what I loved from me and I am passion, and anger... and even if I can hide that behind a smile with all the years I spent seeing Celestia do the same in this body, it's fury and revenge that guide my blades. Do not get in their way, because sometimes it becomes difficult to tell friend from foe." Freya closed her eye... and then her swords drew slowly back, sheathing themselves slowly one after the other before she said quietly: "You want power. I'm willing to give you that power, and help you find your parents, and give you your place in this world and coddle your pathetic rump so long as you listen to me. What I don't need is you to have some ridiculous epiphany and try to model yourself into... some brand new Antares, just because you saw what he became. If you want defeat the Light, then you have to be able to defeat him. You're too weak to do that now."

"No... Virgil is the weak one, not me." Innocence said quietly but firmly, looking up and shaking her head shortly, her eyes cold as she looked across at Freya with a tremble. "I saved you. I saved you and stopped Celestia because Celestia was going to kill all of us, just to hurt the Light."

"It was your error that gave the Light the upper hand here, Innocence. All I can do is minimize the damage to ourselves and maximize the damage to the Light in response." Freya replied in confident, inarguable tones. "If you don't have the stomach for it, little girl, then I recommend you leave. I don't need your assistance so badly that I'm willing to put up with your whimpering and troublemaking for it. Leave... and take Terra and the other troublemakers with you."

There was silence for a few moments, and Innocence trembled before Freya softened a little, leaning forwards and adding quietly: "Or stay. Stay, and I'll give you the power you want, and you can help. Together, we can stop the Light. We can save as many lives as possible. But we have no choice in this matter, Innocence. Either you're fighting with us, or you're fighting against us."

The scaled unicorn closed her eyes tightly, breathing slowly in and out before she looked slowly up, meeting Freya's gaze and trembling a little before she whispered: "I can't. I can't do this. I have to be honorable, Freya. I have to... I have to go."

Freya stared down in surprise at the scaled unicorn, then watched as Innocence began to go, and the Queen of the Valkyries bit her lip nervously, shifting uncomfortably before she sighed quietly and dropped her gaze as Innocence began to walk away, saying in an almost-grudging voice: "Then go... with Terra. Go to Ponyville. The... Terra will tell you more on the way."

Innocence looked in surprise over her shoulder, and Freya slowly rose her head, looking at her silently before she simply gave a small smile, shrugging a little. "I'm just... adjusting my plans for you, that's all, and this... this unexpected change of heart. I don't think it's the best thing for us... but even if you won't help here... I want you helping us."

"Celestia would never have backtracked like that." Innocence said quietly before she could stop herself, not knowing what she even meant by that.

Freya only smiled though, shrugging again and saying softly: "I'm not taking anything back. I'm just making a minor adjustment, that's all there is to it. Trees will be trees, and there's no point in trying to change that."

The scaled unicorn looked at her for a few moments... and then she gave a faint, silent smile before turning around and heading into the caverns. Yet all the same, she felt distinct worry running through her system, wondering silently whether or not this was another manipulation of Freya's, and only realizing now that for all of Freya's smiles... the emotions beneath that mask were even more wild and torpid than Celestia's had ever been, and her impulsive decisions could end up costing them more in the long run than Celestia's endless machinations ever would have.


	83. Reaping The Whirlwind

Chapter Seventy Eight: Reaping The Whirlwind

~BlackRoseRaven

The Light's attack on Quietus Clime began only a few hours after Innocence and Terra left with their small, hoofpicked unit of warriors. Originally, Freya had just wanted to get Terra the hell away from her base, so she wouldn't have to deal with any whining about how she couldn't go through with the plan she had in mind.

Innocence's sudden burst of morality had annoyed her and made it necessary to make a few more changes to her plans, but she had also decided to try and use it as an opportunity. Furthermore, she didn't think it would last forever: living by a code of honor was difficult in times like these, and she thought that Innocence would go back to her power-hungry, uninhibited old self after a little taste of the kind of lifestyle she was in for if she decided to keep up this whole ridiculous notion of 'doing right' and 'living by structure' and everything else she had been babbling about.

She certainly didn't seem willing to give up any of her dark powers, after all, and it wasn't like those were going to mix very well with an 'honorable life.' But for now, Freya would... do her very best to humor her and let her try and live out her silly little fantasy. She'd get over what had happened with Antares sooner or later. Hopefully sooner, because Freya needed her powers to be at their full potential.

All the same, Innocence and Terra were more than strong enough to handle the mission she had given them: exterminate all resistance in Ponyville and fortify the town. They probably wouldn't like what they had to do, but as long as Innocence hadn't become a pacifist, they wouldn't hesitate to defend themselves once the blinded zealots started attacking them. Once Ponyville was fortified, they could use it a base camp to attack Canterlot from.

The point of attacking Canterlot wasn't to actually seize anything or cause any major damage, as nice as it would be to destroy the magic academy and remove the threat of ancient artifacts and magic-based technology from the equation. It was to scare the war leaders out of the capital city: Freya already had assassins stationed all along every major road and hidden trail out of Canterlot, and these demons and Clockwork Ponies were waiting patiently for when their targets were scared out of the burrow they had all holed up in.

They might not be able to damage the Light, but Freya knew they could still cripple Equestria's government. And it hurt, it hurt like hell to imagine throwing this country she had gotten used to thinking of as her own into complete chaos, but she was willing to do it. She was willing to do whatever was necessary.

At least so far, things were going according to her hopes... the broad strokes, at least. Freya smiled faintly to herself before she sighed softly as the mountains shook above: but they were safe here, deep in the trench. She and her love were safe, and she was never, ever going to let anyone harm him, ever again. He was like Frey to her... well, apart from the 'brother' part.

Freya laughed quietly, then she shook her head slowly before looking up and studying the statue of Discombobulation: his expression was calmly defiant even if his body was contorted into a bow, his metallic arm overgrown and dusty, but it still looked as functional as ever beneath the grime, even if the rest of the Draconequus was... not.

She studied him for a few moments, then strode forwards and quietly kissed the forehead of the statue before dropping her head against his shoulder, her eye looking away as a melancholy expression spread over her features, the mare murmuring: "I know. I'm sorry. I know you're not fond of what I'm doing... what I have to do. But how else are we going to win?"

Discombobulation was silent, and she smiled as she heard his answer all the same, nodding a little against him. "I know I am. And I was cruel. But I was... she's..."

She fell quiet as if interrupted, and she sighed a little after a moment, pushing away from him and looking into his frozen eyes... and she swore she saw his disapproval in them, heard his voice again as she shook her head before saying quietly: "That's not entirely fair."

A silent answer, and Freya shifted and looked away, saying quietly: "Alright. Let's say that you have a point... what am I supposed to do? Neither outcome is favorable: disregarding my plans here completely, Discombobulation... if I encourage Innocence to follow a path of honor, it might only embitter her and leave her hesitating, judging her own every move, trying to... it just won't work out. She's not like Brynhild, and she's definitely not like her mother. She's not even like me, able to cling to the vestiges of honor... her powers are too dark."

She stopped, listened to the silence, and then she smiled faintly at him, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "It is not like saying you're 'too chaotic.' That's different as well, and you know it." She stopped, tilted her head slightly, and then smiled a little more. "No, I don't want her to become a true monster, Discombobulation, you know that. I just want her to be... the right amount of darkness. And leave honor and... other things to us. To people who...

"I didn't say that." Freya said sharply, raising her head slightly as she glared at the statue, and Discombobulation seemed to glare implacably back, the Queen of the Valkyries baring her teeth at him... and then almost sulkily slumping a little, mumbling finally: "Fine, then I didn't _mean_ it. And you know I don't. That I care about her."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the ivory mare dropped her head and shifted a little before she said softly: "It's hard. I want what's best for her, I honestly do. I love her. And I owe her, but... I have to do what will destroy this Light as well. Look what they did to our family. What they did to you. Antares was all Innocence had left... you saw what they did to Scarlet Sage."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Freya smiled faintly, saying quietly: "It's funny. You say all these strange things... and yet I always know just what you mean. We have such a strange connection between us, you and I... and I never expected..."

She stopped, then glanced away, and there was silence for a few moments before she finally sighed softly, lowering her head and closing her eyes. "I understand. I understand... but I have to go ahead with this plan. We have no other choice now... and while I may not be able to fix anything in the future, I can at least make sure that Equestria... isn't destroyed by the Light."

She looked up, and Discombobulation seemed to look back at her, to give her both his disapproval, but also his unwavering support. It was such a strange combination, but... so were they. So after a moment, Freya gave a small smile before she said softly: "I love you. And I'm going to save you, too. I just hope that you'll still recognize me when I do."

The ivory mare leaned forwards and kissed his stone lips gently before pulling away, looking longingly at the Draconequus for a few moments before she glanced up with a grimace as there was another rumble from above. They were being pummeled by the Light's magical artillery again... but the Light was doing its best to try and keep at range, not wanting to risk entering the dead lands that had been created by their Dracolich ally.

Their infantry forces were still clashing constantly at the borders of the poisonous marsh all the same: the army of Greater Heaven had taken up defensive formations all around the massive cannons and catapults they had rolled into place as close as they dared, so they could pummel the twin peaks, trying to bring them crashing down over the trench below and bury Quietus Clime.

It probably helped that the Light didn't realize the halls above were abandoned: one vulnerability of their ability to scan areas with their psychic powers meant that they seemed to think any mind they detected belonged to a living creature. Instead, Freya had scattered spirits and ghosts throughout the caves and tunnels of their base. The Light was uselessly trying to kill creatures who had died long ago, but still resonated with enough energy to draw the Light's attention.

The Light had attempted several flyovers with their wyverns, but each of these had been repelled by a mix of frost spirits known as the North Wind and the massive electrical storms that Chrysophylax Dives was able to summon out of the dark clouds that lingered eternally above his home. He conducted these storms like symphonies, blinding and stunning wyverns: the mighty lightshow couldn't hurt them very much, but it was still more than enough to knock them off balance and send them plummeting from the sky.

But it had already been three days since the Light's campaign had begun, and Freya knew her soldiers weren't just scared and demoralized, they were thinking about either running away or revolting against her. Neither was anything that Freya would accept as an option: no matter what happened, she needed her soldiers to keep fighting, and furthermore, she needed every hoof on deck, ready to fight. Ready to die, if need be.

They had one chance to drive back the Light, and possibly do what Celestia had been trying to do: severely damage the Light's forces on the mortal world, so they could weaken the hive mind they all obeyed and drew their strength from. If they could time this counterattack properly, then there was a good chance that they would be able to establish their base in Ponyville while the Light was struggling to gather and recover its forces.

Unfortunately, they had received news that several more bases had been destroyed, and more rebels had been killed or captured. It didn't help that the very sight of the winged unicorn Devout was enough to fill most of the rebel ponies with dread, while the blinded conscripts on the other side of the battlefield roared with exhilaration and confidence, still unable to see that the Light wasn't giving these gifts without a high price in mind.

The ivory mare sighed quietly as she exited the maze, her eyes flicking back and forth. Diamond Dogs were hurriedly putting together obelisks for Lord Chrysophylax... although Freya had a hoof in their design as well, to make sure that they could tap into the darker, more twisted energies that nature could provide when probed correctly. They needed all the power they could find to make sure her plans were going to come to completion, after all.

There were no ponies here: every pony was out on the battlefield. She had even sent the noncombatants out into the battlefield, or to arm their own ballistas and artillery. They needed every hoof, and there was no time to rest... and there likely wouldn't be for days. After all, they were completely surrounded, and the only reason the Light wasn't trying to creep in and ambush them from the back or sides was because Freya had summoned half a dozen massive _landvættir_ composed of the dead marsh: they were limited in where they could move, but made efficient and nearly-indestructible guardians. Besides, Freya had left all kinds of flaws in the approach from the front: there were no defensive barriers, she had purposefully left a hole in her artillery lines, and her own troops had long stomped a wide, flat road through the marshes, leaving a very clear safe zone in spite of the fact that the bog was treacherously-deep in other places and littered with magical traps in still others.

As Freya ascended, she could hear the shouting and the screaming. They were outnumbered, at least ten to one. Her soldiers fought with valiance and desperation, but the Light was superior in every way. Soon enough, the Light's armies would march straight in towards them, and Freya would have no choice but to send her entire force in a single suicidal wave straight at the army of Greater Heaven.

Sure, the Pious could starve them out. Greater Heaven could just stay back and shoot at them from range, raining magic and artillery fire down onto them until the mountains finally crumbled. There were ten thousand ways that they could be killed, and they had already lost this battle.

But Freya only smiled, coldly and calmly, her eye glowing with determination. She still had one card left to play, a trick she had learned from her little sister. And even if she would never be forgiven for it, she was determined to see her plan through, one way or another. Because if they ran away, all it would mean was dying slower as the Light grew stronger: it was better for the rebels to die like this, standing and fighting, than crawling on their bellies.

Even in death, after all, they still had one weapon that the Light wouldn't see coming until it was too late.

* * *

Two more days passed before the Light began to close in. During this time, someone had tried to start a coup, and Freya had executed the rebel with a single swipe of her sword and calmly told everyone to get back to work. Everyone very quickly had, even if some of them had begged to bury the bodies of their friends, to be allowed to at least give them a little decency and drag those who had died in the blitzkrieg off the field. But Freya had told them they had no time to waste on that: right now, they had to stand and fight.

The rebels had all noticed that it was mostly the mortals who had done the fighting these last few days: many demons had been withdrawn, and instead it was almost solely ponies that had struggling through the wasteland to try and fight against Greater Heaven.

And now, most of the rebels were dead, although they had fought so fiercely that there were countless Devout, Whistler copies, and Pious all sprawled throughout the wastes as well. And Freya sat calmly at the lip of the trench with the last few rebels as the army of Greater Heaven slowly made its way towards them through the marshland, one of them crying loudly into his hooves as another glared furiously at her, shouting in a ragged voice: "Is this what you wanted? Is it? Is it? We're all dead! They're all dead, and you barely lifted a hoof to help them!"

Freya looked calmly at the stallion for a moment, and then she said softly: "They fought as warriors. They fought, and they died. That was their duty. I can think of no greater honor for them."

"They're dead! They're dead, and they'll go to Heaven and get turned into those... more of those monsters!" shouted the soldier, and Freya smiled and chuckled at this, the soldier staring at her before he screamed: "You think this is funny?"

"No. They won't. This marsh is like a net... like flypaper for souls. Whoever died inside the territory belonging to Quietus Clime is trapped here..." Freya stopped and meditated for a moment, looking into the distance before she said softly: "Well, it's easier to show you. Chrysophylax Dives, the enemy is close enough."

Deep in his lair, Chrysophylax smiled to himself, looking up as his red eyes flashed open. His claws stretched out of his black pool of water to tightly grasp into the obelisks in front of him, the rounded ends pushing perfectly into his rounded claws and already thrumming with dark energy as he extolled proudly: "Then may all bear witness to the proficiency and dominion which I, Lord Chrysophylax Dives, hold over the mortal coil and those beings of soft flesh and malleable spirit that reside within her cradle, contiguous to my own realm of divine existence!"

Black fire burst into life around his claws, and the orbs glowed with hellish malevolence before his energies flooded through the obelisks: this spread to the other amplifiers outside his cavern, placed all around the trench of Quietus Clime as spirits glowed with the same malevolent energies, many of them seeming strangely excited as they shot suddenly in all directions. Dead Dolls shivered in what almost seemed like pleasure, and Diamond Dogs yelped and fled for high nooks and ledges as they felt the awful, dark power rippling through the ground beneath them.

And then, as the amplifiers began to pulse, that ripple spread outwards, making the marshy earth quake and rumble in what almost sounded like excitement as dark energy twisted through every corpse on the battlefield. The Pious halted and twitched as the malignant power sent sizzles through their minds, disrupting their psychic abilities and confusing them as the Devout stumbled and took to the air if they hadn't already, and Whistler copies looked up in disbelief as wyverns high above roared in anger and anxiety, turning to circle the army below.

Then a hoof reached up and snared the leg of a Pious, and the Angelic Knight looked down, tilting its head almost curiously at the sight of a pony with only half a face, a dark, bruised-blue aura suffusing it as it slowly began to crawl up to its hooves.

The Angelic Knight simply turned and hammered its shield into the face of the mutilated pony, and its neck cracked as its head twisted to the side... but the pony reached calmly up and shoved its own head back into position, eyes glowing before it flung itself into the Pious. The Angelic Knight was knocked staggering in surprise, but even as others began to turn to help, more bodies began to rise from the swampland, roaring silently as dark auras surrounded them and the deathly bog infused them with new power and cruel unlife.

And not just mortals rose from the dead: the corpses of Pious stood up as well, lurching towards their former allies and emitting an agonizing psychic static that tore apart the minds of the psychic-perceptive angels nearby, making them easy prey for the other undead. Even wyverns yanked themselves up out of the mire, roaring in silence and taking to the air to attack former packmates, sending ivory dragons scattering like terrified birds as the deathless wyverns homed in on them.

Back at the edge of the trench, Freya watched calmly as corpses continued to pick themselves up out of the mire, some of them glaring furiously over their shoulders at her, some looking shocked and others only miserable... but fearlessly, the ivory mare strode past the cluster of surviving rebels and out into the black marsh, saying quietly as she looked back and forth: "I'm sorry. But this was the only way. As revenants, you can only be destroyed by powerful exorcisms or complete cremation. Your spirits are bound to your bodies, and you will not rise to Heaven, nor fall to Hell. But you can choose to give up the fight if you desire and surrender your bodies. You'll become Pales, or pass through the ether and into the next world... although that will mean you will be surrendering to the Light. You will become our enemy, when what you have right now is a chance to take revenge against Greater Heaven, who would have hunted us until we all were nothing but corpses anyway. Yes, I sent you all to your deaths. But I killed you in a place where you could be brought back, instead of slaughtered. And when this is over, if you still want my head, if any of you want revenge for this, I will forfeit my life, and gladly: but for now, I need this army of the dead to fight."

There was silence for a few moments... and then the nearest revenants nodded before turning calmly around, even as one of the soldiers whispered: "You... you did this on... purpose?"

"Yes." Freya said quietly, and then the mare looked over her shoulder with a faint smile. "I didn't have a choice. And I couldn't ask you to sacrifice yourselves, because I couldn't let the Light know what I had planned. We had to weaken their numbers as much as possible, and you all fought excellently. And just as I imagined, the dead Pious are fighting for us as well, alongside all the other forces of Light that have woken up."

"You're insane!" shouted one of the rebels, and Freya only looked at him meditatively before the unicorn shook his head violently, stumbling backwards and looking out over the marshland almost desperately. "This is... this is madness!"

"Yes, this is. Welcome to the other side of war. Rebellion against a power much larger and better equipped than you are, where you have no choice but to resort to tactics like this. We can't hope to match what they're capable of in terms of equipment, power, or numbers, but we can be crueler, and we can be more... creative." Freya said quietly, looking coldly out over the battlefield. "I saved all the foals I could. I let the mares and stallions both fight, to their last breath. I guided you here, but you made the decision to stand up against the Light, even though all of you should have known you were fighting an impossible war."

The survivors stared up at Freya, and then one of them asked in a weak, disbelieving whisper: "This... you're saying this is our fault?"

"I'm saying this is Equestria's fault. For letting in the Light in the first place. For giving in to the easy road... giving up responsibility and free will for pleasure and a false sense of unity. Because the Light is not united. There is no... majority or minority or democracy in the hive mind. There's only the orders of whoever rules, and all the pawns, obeying whatever the master has to say." Freya said contemptibly, and then she turned around and looked down at the ponies coldly. "And now here you are, acting like I should have magically made everything better. Fixed all of this somehow. Well, I'm afraid the process is not going to be smooth victories and rainbow bridges. It's going to be vicious, crude, and cruel. Get used to it. And if you can't, you're more than welcome to leave or give your soul up to Chrysophylax. He'll make you useful, at least."

The soldiers stared with horror up at Freya, and then she closed her eyes for a moment before taking a slow breath, forcing herself to calm down before she gazed once more back out over the marshlands in front of her, only watching and waiting...

But she didn't have to wait long. The Light went into a full-scale retreat, but all this did was expose their backs to the undead, who chased them down and ripped apart the entire regiment that had been sent after them. Greater Heaven's forces were torn into pieces, even as a few Pious escaped and sent messages quickly through their psychic link, all the way up to Greater Heaven...

And in Greater Heaven, the Cardinal was staring with horror at the massive force of undead that was suddenly mobilizing out of seemingly nowhere. He sat back in his throne room, breathing hard as he slowly rubbed a hand down the side of his face, and then his eyes flicked up to settle on Greller, who was shifting nervously back and forth before the Cardinal shouted angrily: "What is going on?"

"Sir, sir, I... they must have... they must have been hiding some powerful magic, some... sir, p-please, we can fix this!" Greller whimpered pitifully, cowering back from his master as the Cardinal looked back down at the crystal sphere in front of him with disbelief... and absolute hatred, shivering and grinding his teeth together in frustration as his fingers flexed slowly, trying to comprehend exactly what he was seeing for the thousandth time, a snarl spreading over his features as he glared down at the undead army. The army of death forming right under his nose that he had somehow missed... "We can use the Wrath of God to-"

"I will not waste that precious magic on those... those puppets!" the Cardinal snapped, and then he sat up and rubbed slowly at his forehead, before his eyes snapped suddenly upwards and he growled: "This is your fault, Greller! Why didn't we know about what they were doing earlier? You assured me that they were trapped and helpless, that the demons were fleeing and only a hundred or so mortals were left... well, I see many more than a hundred down there, and none of them look remotely mortal to me, you ineffectual little simpleton!"

Greller whimpered and cowered again, covering his head even as part of him wanted to snap back at the Cardinal, but then the master of Greater Heaven said coldly: "I want a solution for this failure, Doctor Greller. Furthermore, I want it quickly, otherwise you shall speedily find yourself replaced and... demoted."

The scientist shrank at this, trembling violently and looking almost desperate before he said beseechingly: "Wait, p-please have mercy! I can... I promise you that I can fix this then, sir, I can... I'll design a purification bomb that will... I can kill all of them without harming any of the-"

"I do not care about the pathetic little mortals if you can destroy that... that blemish." the Cardinal said with derision, looking with disgust into the scrying glass again. He shook his head slowly, trying to understand how something like this could have happened: he could even see Pious scattered here and there among these... shells. These crawling husks. These leeches that were attacking his army...

He shook his head with a snort, then frowned and looked up to see Minos was now standing silently behind Greller. Greller frowned uneasily at the fact that the Cardinal was looking past him now, the scientist slowly looking over his shoulder... then giving a little shriek and scurrying hurriedly to the side of the hall, almost falling over himself to get away from the death entity as Minos said quietly: "These are not crude constructs. They are undying: unless you can burn them away to dust, they will continue to get up and fight you. Even your purification may not be sufficient to destroy them."

"Then what do you suggest, Judge Minos?" asked the Cardinal moodily, even as he tried to force some iota of respect into his voice for the death entity: Minos, after all, was one of the very few allies he could not afford to lose.

Minos chuckled quietly, and then he answered softly: "My reapers are too few to deal effectively with that army. But you have other allies who you can bend to your will, my Lord Cardinal. The so-called Skin Walkers detest all things that go against the natural order of this world. They will turn on their former allies if presented with evidence that they are corrupting it."

The Cardinal leaned backwards slowly, looking meditative at this as he tented his fingers and murmured: "And are these Skin Walkers powerful enough to destroy these revenants for me? Or is this ploy part of a larger scheme, Minos? From what I have seen of them, they are crafters and pet-keepers more than they are masterful warriors."

"When you have gained the Skin Walkers' allegiance, you will be able to ask for their crafts and tools. They will give your scientists the designs they require to create... effective... equipment. And perhaps you will be able to spare me a favor as well." Minos said softly, and then he gestured outwards with one claw, cloak fluttering quietly around himself. "It will also give you access to the prisons that the Skin Walkers have created to hold creatures you may show the glory of your Light, or I may perhaps make undead pawns of for you... and after the Skin Walkers have destroyed themselves fighting your enemies for you, you will be able to access their Celestial Machine and destroy it. This will give you the power to halt the movements of the sun itself... and bring about eternal day."

"Eternal day... no more darkness for my enemies to hide in, no more shadows for the demons to creep through... no more night for the spirits to cavort through." After a moment, the Cardinal smiled slowly, rubbing at his chin meditatively. "You've been very busy, Minos."

Minos only shrugged, his serpentine mask gleaming as he tilted his head almost eagerly forwards, and Greller winced a bit before he stepped out of the shadows, the hunchbacked scientist worriedly looking up as he said: "The lack of a cycle of night and day could have negative consequences on our own projects, and... we don't know what this machine really controls, my lord, sir, what if it distorts the orbit of the sun... what if it is only a hoax, or a folly, or a-"

"He Of Many Countless Faces discovered that in the first world the Light touched in this realm of ponies, the movements of the sun and the moon were controlled by the talking horses themselves. They used their paltry magic to bring about day and call up the night... I suppose by some standards it's impressive, but very few of the mortals had the power to do this substantive magic alone." The Cardinal waved a hand dismissively, scowling slightly before he rubbed slowly at his chin. "But I like this idea... the sun will never set on my empire, even while it is only a fledgling. And we can harness this abundance of solar energy for our own uses..."

Greller whimpered a little, and the Cardinal gave him a contemptible look before the scientist said weakly: "But Lord Cardinal, s-sir... your forces are already spread thinly enough as it is throughout that world... it would be dangerous..."

"What are you talking about?" The Cardinal glared at him, snapping at the scientist: "Did you not just create an army of Devout? Do I not have thousands of Pious upon that world? Almost every mortal in that nation is under my control!"

"My Lord... there... there are just not that many mortals in that nation. The size is much greater than the population, only the larger cities are densely populated..." Greller began nervously, and then he said almost in a rush: "And the Holy Word declares that at least two Pious must be present in every Sanctuary at all times, and there are more than a hundred Sanctuaries across Equestria..."

The Cardinal stared for a moment, and then he leaned forwards over his scrying glass as Greller continued fearfully: "My Devout, I... I haven't had the time, my lord, to transform many of this Heaven's souls into Devout, with the psychological rewiring they all require, and De Sade's next set of bodies have yet to be prepared and so many wyvern have been returning combat-stressed that they aren't breeding, and-"

"And these all sound like more failings on your part, Greller." the Cardinal said contemptibly, and then he turned his eyes towards Minos, dismissing Greller with merely a flick of his wrist as he asked the death entity: "When can you make contact with the Skin Walkers?"

"Immediately, my lord." Minos bowed his head forwards, his hollow eyes seeming to stare out of the serpentine mask before the death entity glanced towards Greller, saying quietly: "Perhaps you should return to playing with your dolls, Doctor Greller. I do not believe your presence is required."

"Yes, get out of here, Greller. Judge Minos will deal with fixing your errors of judgment with this idiotic plan you devised. Why don't you deal with making up for your lack of presence of mind by putting together more of your toys to at least serve as a distraction for the mortals?" the Cardinal asked distastefully, and Greller trembled with fury, beginning to open his mouth, and then the Cardinal leaned forwards and snapped: "Now, Greller!"

Greller squeaked and spun around, stagger-running off and almost falling into the hallway leading away from the throne room. He rasped hard as he stumbled hurriedly down the passageway and into what had once been the room that had belonged to the Council of Cardinals: now, it was simply a meeting room where the sole remaining Cardinal met with his flunkies whenever he wanted to have his ego stroked for his superior wit and ideas by brainwashed sycophants.

Greller snarled and shoved over a chair as he passed, then squawked and stumbled over it when it fell right in front of him, flailing his limbs before he tripped and fell to all fours with a thump. He cursed under his breath, then crawled quickly up to his feet and stumbled hurriedly forwards, shoving through another set of doors and into the glorious white halls of glorious white Heaven... where an ugly, drooling hybrid like him was nothing more than a stain.

Greller stormed quickly back to his laboratory, grumbling the entire time, taking out his frustrations by childishly slamming doors and kicking things over when he passed. Not that he was ever brave enough to try and pick on anything with a life of its own, even though almost all the Pious and Blessed and everything else in Heaven were all happily-brainwashed by the Light.

The Light... just because the Cardinal could control the Light, he was so convinced that made him so great! But what did the Cardinal actually know about anything? He, Doctor Greller, was the one who did all the hard work researching mortals, constructing everything from the Soul of Heaven to the machines that kept all of the so-called Vale of Valhalla under their control, and who had even discovered how the Great Webwork of Light interacted with different species and how each could be most-effectively tamed and controlled by it! He was the one who had taught the Cardinal in the first place how to use the very psychic powers he now wielded so effectively... and the only reason that he, Doctor Greller, was not making that silly Cardinal his footstool was because he, the boundlessly-intelligent Doctor Greller, lacked the proper brain structure to make him an effective psychic.

He growled in irritation: he was immune to telepathy and mind control, but he lacked the ability to extend any kind of psychic influence over others, as well. As Greller stormed into his laboratory, he swung a hand angrily out and slapped several beakers off a table to send then crashing to the floor, the scientist half-hissing, half-whimpering: "It's not fair! It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair! And the Cardinal won't even listen to me... will do nothing but blame me for all of his own silly faults! Oh, yes, Cardinal, yes, they're my plans when they're bad but your plans whenever everything works out, no matter how much or how little a hand you had in making any of them!"

Greller stormed down the aisle between several wide lab tables, heading through a metal archway and into an open surgical theater, where he had a dissected Devout chained to a table. The Devout was long dead, its brain on display with all variety of pins throughout it, its organs all neatly removed from its body cavity and labeled, and Greller dropped sulkily onto a stool beside the dead body, poking at it and mumbling: "Look at this... near-perfection! So very near perfection; little-by-little, I'm gaining a total mastery of these ugly little horses, but..."

He halted, then scowled and poked at the Devout a few more times. "They are like any other mortal race. Whether they have such feral, ugly little bodies or not... some embrace the Light, others reject it, others simply cannot handle it and become Hollow. Speaking of which..."

Greller sat up, then almost screeched: "Assistants! One, Two, Three, your master has returned and has orders for you!"

After a few moments, Greller huffed and looked up at the sound of hooves slowly approaching, and the scientist gave a superior smile as three emotionless ponies dressed in ugly lab coats walked into the room: two were unicorns, and the last was an earth pony. All of them had sallow, dirty hides, and the only sign that they were at least distantly aware of the world around them came from the fact that one of the unicorns was carrying a clipboard in a telekinetic grip.

Doctor Greller looked between the three, and then he whined, gesturing violently at himself: "Am I not the most important associate that the Lord Cardinal has? Am I not the very gear around which all of Heaven turns? Am I not important, friends?"

"Yes, Doctor Greller." all three said in unconscious, empty synchronization, one of them even managing a lethargic nod, and Greller nodded violently in return before he reached up and brushed at the greasy hair falling across his misshapen head. "Important, Doctor Greller."

"Yes, yes, precisely, I am most important, important indeed, very important!" Greller exclaimed in a rush, and then he growled and ground his teeth together in tangible frustration, adding sharply: "As a matter of fact, I am far more important than... than... than that silly death entity!"

There was silence for a few moments, and then the three soulless husks of pony all gave slow nods and repeated: "Yes, Doctor Greller. Important."

Greller grunted and nodded fervently, and then he sat back a little, crossing his arms and looking childish and sulky as he continued moodily: "And Virgil... I created Virgil, does that silly Cardinal forget that? Of course he does! He fawns and preaches about him, told me just the other day I should be more like Virgil, well... I created Virgil! Virgil was empowered through my methods and is my servant, not... not my proxy! How dare he consider Virgil to be a replacement for me!"

His three assistants all looked at him emptily, and then Greller sat up and added suddenly: "And today he didn't even let me make my report! He just yelled at me... yes, yes, I know he yells at me often, assistants, but... but I had a warning for him! The Eye of Heaven is focused on the battle but... my own devices are tracking that precious little monster, the sister to Virgil, and she seems to be leading some kind of assault on a little village near the mortal capital. If they take that over, they could... the capital is weak, there are riots, and all the Angelic Knights and half the wyverns were withdrawn from there... I should tell the Cardinal right away!"

He began to get up, and then one of the assistants looked up and asked in a voice that struggled to be curious, but was more or less still without emotion, apparently only querying out of old, ingrained habit: "Why?"

"Why? Why? Why, because..." Greller suddenly halted... and then he sat down and licked his lips slowly, reaching up and twiddling his fingers for a few moments before he suddenly leapt to his feet and staggered past One, Two, and Three, knocking the ponies sprawling as he charged out the other side of the surgery theater, turning a corner and bolting down a long corridor into an enormous, half-dome shaped room.

The far wall of this area was filled with crystalline screens, sparking cables, and complex-looking instruments and gages all over the walls, many of which were thrumming faintly with energy and rumbling quietly away. Greller skidded to a halt in front of an elongated control panel that jutted from the wall, his fingers flicking a few times before he quickly grabbed a dial and spun it firmly.

A screen sparked and flickered on after a moment, and Greller caught the dial as the image on it zoomed rapidly in before he carefully zoomed slowly out, showing a small settlement that looked like it was in the middle of some kind of small war. He studied the black and white images, then gave a whimpery growl as he played a little with the knob, studying the distorted video feed from his own version of the Eye of Heaven. Not that he had the power or technology to make more than a cheap knockoff of the Eye: the Cardinal wouldn't allocate the necessary resources he needed to do anything but badly replicate the effects as much as possible with his magic-powered technology.

Greller twisted the dial back and forth, trying to get focus in on the unicorn, to watch what she was doing as he licked his lips... and then an idea came to mind, and instead of watching her, he zoomed out as he quickly hit a button to take what he had started calling the Long Sight off of 'target' mode, the 'camera' no longer tracking the odd creature named Innocence but instead staying still, watching as she passed beneath it with several blurry shapes following her.

He wasn't interested in these other rebels, though. What he was interested in is what they were racing towards, the scientist humming a little to himself as he grasped another dial and spun it. His view floated upwards, tracing towards the village... and Greller stared in surprise, tilting his head back and forth as he realized that the village itself was already showing quite a bit of damage. If only the instruments attached to the Long Sight worked! Then he could get magical readings and psychic readings and thermal imagery, just like the Eye of Heaven could...

He sighed, slowly reaching up and stroking the crystalline screen... and then he winced when one of his assistants asked again: "Why?"

Greller spun around and saw One, Two, and Three standing behind him, and he wheezed loudly for breath, grasping at his chest for a moment before suddenly sniffing disdainfully and hurriedly straightening, brushing at himself a few times before he said thoughtfully: "Why indeed? Yes, my friends... you three might be on to something. The Cardinal told me it was all a silly waste of time, that's why he took the Eye of Heaven off of her and instead put it to use floating over that stupid battle that went all wrong because he wasted all his time... some war leader he is!"

"Nope." said another of the Hollow assistants, and Greller giggled wildly at this, hugging himself and rocking back and forth as he grinned in entertainment.

"Not at all!" he crowed, then he giggled to himself again before reaching down and touching the dial that controlled the Long Sight's camera, eyes glowing with self-righteous vengeance as he said in a sardonic voice: "But I guess he was right, after all... he is the Cardinal, isn't he?"

With that, Greller spun the dial as hard as he could, and the camera became a blur as the Long Shot shot off into some wild direction before Greller laughed loudly, spreading his arms wide, closing his eyes in delight... and then he all but screamed and almost fell into the console in front of him as a voice asked coldly: "What are you doing, Doctor?"

The scientist staggered hurriedly around in a circle, and then he wheezed loudly at the sight of Virgil, looking quickly over the winged unicorn before he trembled a little, then carefully reached behind himself to hit the button to turn the screen off, babbling: "N-Nothing, nothing, nothing at all... but what are you doing here, Virgil? You usually don't grace my laboratory, unless... u-unless..."

"The Cardinal asked me to check up on you. He wanted me to ensure you were doing your job instead of..." Virgil's features twisted into a moue of distaste as he looked distastefully over the scientist, and Greller fought not to snarl as he nervously smoothed out his laboratory coat, looking grouchily back at the winged unicorn he had created... and who from the very start had acted like he was actually supposed to be his superior. "Do you even understand what you're supposed to be doing, Greller, or is this all playtime to you?"

Greller sniffed disdainfully at this, straightening and brushing at himself again as he retorted: "I am doing it right now, Virgil! Do not go and judge your betters!"

"I'm not. You're far from my 'better.'" Virgil replied evenly, giving a cold smile in response, and Greller snarled at this, baring his teeth at the winged unicorn. But the glossy-black equine only laughed at this before he suddenly stepped forwards and growled back, and Greller whimpered and shrank a bit as Virgil said coldly: "Better. Learn your place, Greller."

"I know my place." Greller muttered, and then the scientist shook his head shortly before he looked sourly up at Virgil, saying moodily in reply: "You can go now, if you're done telling me what to do, my little experimental pony."

Virgil only smiled thinly at this, sitting calmly down before he shot back evenly: "I think I'd better stay here instead. The Cardinal's orders, you understand. He wants me to make sure that you're actually even half as smart as you claim to be, Greller... the quality of your work seems to be... slipping lately, after all. And he was generous enough to share his vision of Greater Heaven with you... but it seems you seem to think you can just sit on your lazy flank and join his empire of Light without having to pull your weight. Like you think these numbskulls behind me are going to do all your jobs for you. But they're not."

Virgil looked moodily over his shoulder at the Hollow assistants, and then he flicked his horn towards one, blasting it with telekinesis and knocking it in a broken sprawl. The other two only slowly, lethargically looked down as the one laying on the ground twitched a bit, then slowly, calmly sat itself up, and the glossy-black winged unicorn sighed in distaste and shook his head slowly, muttering: "Disgusting. But I suppose you want people around who actually help you feel smart, Greller. Preening around these brainless zombies must be the only way you can feel any sort of self-worth these days with what a failure all your projects have been lately."

"My projects are not failures!" Greller growled, and then he spun angrily around, fingers flying over the console as he continued in a mutter: "Although it's funny, Virgil, you seem to forget that you yourself are one of my projects-"

"No. I was always this powerful. And it was the Cardinal's Light that helped me understand my true purpose. All you did was give me these." Virgil spread his angelic wings, flapping them once before he smiled coldly and slowly furled them, adding contemptibly: "By mistake, of course, since every other pony you've given wings or a horn to look like badly pasted together toys. First time's the charm with you, though, right? Also the only time, apparently, since every other project seems to be the same way: look at all of De Sade's bodies. The original was durable and dangerous, but the rest you've glued together are flimsy and can't even handle basic orders while his spirit flits between them."

"Don't talk about what you don't understand!" Greller half-shouted, daring to raise his voice a little to the winged unicorn as he trembled with fury... but fear and cowardice kept him from doing more than tossing a short, bitter glare over his shoulder at the glossy-black pony.

Virgil saw this and laughed loudly, then shook his head slowly before smiling contemptibly and watching as Greller turned his attention quickly back to the screens above, mumbling to himself as he quickly tapped commands over the console and adjusted dials, various images flickering into being across the screens before he muttered: "There. See? The bodies are already in production. The Devout are still being... adjusted, you can see them right there on the monitor."

The winged unicorn glanced up at one corner of the screen, noting the image of the other winged unicorns all strapped across metal tables, all of them shivering as crystals suspended from the ceiling on long rods glowed whitely above their faces, wiping their former personalities completely out and replacing them only with the Light's programming... or at least the parts of the Light that the Cardinal wanted them to to have.

"How do I know that you're not just showing me old footage?" Virgil asked distastefully after a few seconds of watching the screens, and Greller slowly looked over his shoulder at him with something like disbelief, and the winged unicorn smiled coldly. "Just what I thought. You're lying to me, aren't you? These aren't real Devout. You're trying to slack off again and waste your time on your own idiotic excuses for scientific research."

Greller stumbled around in a circle, staring at the winged unicorn before his eye twitched and he snapped: "You... are you a fool? Why would I risk such a stupid thing, stupid, stupid thing, when... very well! One, take Virgil-"

"No. You'll escort me yourself. The last thing I need is for you to send me on a merry little walk all around your pathetic lab facility with one of your brainless zombies. If you come with me, then I can be sure you'll take this seriously and you won't try and pull any... silly tricks you'll regret later." Virgil replied evenly, looking coolly across at Greller, and the scientist gave a whine of frustration in his throat before the winged unicorn added calmly: "Or I can return to the Cardinal and inform him of how extraordinarily uncooperative you decided to be."

Greller shifted back and forth... then he huffed and hammered a few quick codes along the keyboard and adjusted several dials, cables thrumming overhead before the scientist turned and made a half-mocking little bow... but there was still plenty of fear in his eyes even as the three assistants only sat blankly and Virgil looked at him with disdain. "If that is what it will take, Virgil... then very well."

Virgil gave a mocking little bow in return, and Greller had to swallow another curse before he shifted uneasily back and forth, then quickly strode forwards, gesturing almost vehemently several times at the stallion as he grumbled: "Fine, fine, let's go let's go let us go, if it will satisfy you and... the wishes of his lordship the Cardinal."

"Good." Virgil said calmly, and Greller ground his teeth together in vexation as he shoved past his assistants and entered the hall beyond, Virgil turning to follow and asking disapprovingly: "Why do you keep Hollows, Greller? I know we went over a few reasons already but I'm interested in what excuses you have for them. In particular, because it's very well known that you have a habit of running experiments that the Cardinal specifically told you not to."

"Oh no, no. I ran experiments I was specifically told not to _for_ the Cardinal, Virgil. Please don't try and talk about things you don't know about." Greller said before he could stop himself, then he rose his head a little, refusing to be intimidated here in the presence of his own laboratory as he added impulsively in a burst of bravery: "And perhaps you should remember to treat your betters with more respect, Virgil, in case-"

"In case _what_, Greller? In case something happens to me for being too bold?" Virgil asked coldly as he suddenly stepped up in front of Greller and halted, pointing his horn dangerously towards the creature. The scientist whimpered, immediately losing all his courage, and the winged unicorn nodded with a snort, raising his head and saying icily: "That's what I thought. Bad things happen to people who speak out of turn, Greller. I will not repeat this again: you are _not_ my better."

Greller whimpered and dropped his head a little, licking his lips slowly before he dropped his head, and Virgil studied the scientist icily for a few moments before he grunted and turned, stepping to the side and gesturing sharply for Greller to lead the way forwards. And after a moment, Greller did, not really knowing any other choice as he shifted back and forth.

Along the way, they passed through one of the production rooms, and Virgil stopped here and stomped a hoof to get the scientist's attention. Greller winced as he wheeled around in a circle, tapping his fingers together nervously as Virgil approached one of the many rows of enormous, battery-shaped pods, studying the bubbling green liquid inside it that insulated the floating, curled up body of a De Sade pawn.

"Tell me how this works." Virgil ordered, reaching up and touching the pod, and then he looked distastefully at Greller when the scientist gave one of his growling whimpers and stepped forwards, half-reaching fearfully towards the winged unicorn, but then he flinched back when the stallion glared at him icily. "Don't be cute, Greller. Tell me how you created De Sade and why only he can jump from body to body."

Greller shifted grumpily, and then he scowled a little at Virgil, twiddling his fingers together as he said moodily: "Well, you certainly can't do it, Virgil, if that's what your after, and... and I don't see why it's any of your concern at all! De Sade is simply... he is a different vessel, a better vessel, much better than you! Much better in every way than you!"

Virgil only smiled and shrugged at this, then he looked back and forth at the rows and rows of capsules, asking distastefully: "And why is it that a pedophile like De Sade is the best thing you could cook up, Greller?"

Greller snarled at this, and then he spat: "He is not, not, not at all! That was just... children are merely more receptive to psychic signals than adults and... it was the best way to lure the mortals into making an error of judgment. It was before we knew those Guardians were so... powerful."

"They were not 'Guardians of Heaven,' as I have explained to the Cardinal already. They were only ponies... powerful ponies, yes, but ponies all the same. Ponies who had their own goals and motives for trying to destroy the Light." Virgil halted, then he shook his head slowly and said quietly: "But they're dead now, and there's precious few others who have enough strength to put up a fight of any kind against the Light."

Greller felt a strange sense of... unease at this. He didn't know why: Virgil was a perfect specimen, who had been taken over completely by the powers of the Light, but who could also wield purification not just with natural skill, but to degrees that the scientist had never believed possible for anything that wasn't Pious... especially a unicorn of this realm, with their funny, horn-dependent magic. Virgil was perhaps the greatest warrior the Light had at the moment, in spite of the fact he was also one of the strange intelligent equines from this set of worlds.

But there was something that disturbed Greller about him. Something that just naturally made him nervous, and Greller looked uneasily at him for a few moments before he finally turned his eyes ahead, leading the way into the laboratory facility where the other new Devout had been left sprawled out and strapped to tables, mindlessly staring upwards and spasming every so often as they underwent mental recalibration beneath the purification crystals. "Here. Satisfied?"

Virgil looked slowly back and forth around the plain metal room, studying each of the Devout in turn before he asked calmly: "And they are being programmed to serve the Cardinal, and with all the Holy Word of the Light?"

"Y-Yes." Greller muttered, shifting nervously and scowling as he tapped his fingers together uneasily, looking at the glossy-black winged unicorn and feeling his stomach curdle further. "But what interest could you have in the Holy Word? You are... you were never programmed to obey the laws of He Of Many Countless Faces, the-"

"The False God. No, I was programmed only to serve our true master, the Cardinal, the Voice of God, the true God of Light and He Who Is, as he calls himself." Virgil replied calmly, his eyes flicking back towards the Devout. "And yet these creatures... you've programmed them to believe in the teachings of the Light. Of He Of Many Countless Faces, like the Pious... is that not correct?"

Greller shifted nervously, and then he nodded a few times even as he said quickly: "It... it was just, just what I was told to do! The Cardinal himself told me, told me to make sure that-"

"That they knew who their master was, Greller. That they would obey the commands of the True God." Virgil continued in that same even, almost casual and yet so terribly, terribly cold voice. "Funny, how you should interpret that. Funny, how many of the Cardinal's plans have been upset lately, as if a little mouse is making adjustments to the battle plans here and there."

Greller whimpered, leaning back and shaking his head as he gave a weak smile, holding up his hands and whispering: "No, no... I... I swear I'm loyal, Virgil! The Cardinal, the Cardinal, the C-Cardinal is my... he is the one and only master of Heaven! I would never-"

Virgil calmly stepped forwards and stabbed his horn firmly into Greller's stomach, then he yanked to the side, the scientist gasping as blood and gore spilled from his body, clutching at his front as he trembled violently before falling to his knees with a whimper. He sat back on his legs dazedly, and then stared upwards as Virgil leaned slowly forwards so they were at eye level, the glossy-black winged unicorn saying quietly: "The True God of Heaven does not appreciate traitors or failures, Doctor Greller. You appear to be both."

Virgil reached up and placed a hoof against Greller's forehead before shoving him over, sending the hunchbacked scientist collapsing with a gasp and a weak whimper as the winged unicorn said coldly: "From now on, the Cardinal will have the Pious tend to the flock, since they can spread the Holy Word much more effectively than you can with your machines. Speaking of your machines, the Cardinal has decided that there are several much better candidates who have been interested in the position of head scientist for a long time, so don't worry. What you've built for the Light will continue to be put to use. Although your assistants and your personal projects..."

Virgil stopped, looking over his shoulder and making a face of disgust at the Hollow ponies that were standing silently in the doorway, simply staring in at them. After a moment, the winged unicorn shook his head, then he glowered around at the Devout, saying moodily: "You are not the only person capable of these... 'feats,' Doctor Greller. You should have realized you had become expendable, especially once your failure resulted in the deaths of so many useful pawns. And yet your death doesn't hurt the Great Webwork in the slightest. That likely should have been a warning to us from the start."

Greller gurgled weakly through a mouthful of blood, and the winged unicorn simply swung a hoof cruelly down into his face, knocking the dying scientist flat with a whimper before Virgil said mildly: "On the bright side, though, your heresy won't cause too much trouble for us. They may have damaged our forces on their mortal world, but there's always more Pious and more Converts to send. There's no need to retain a major force in this Heaven: Greater Heaven has no idea what's going on still, and there's no way for Hell or any other force to invade us here. We control all portals going in and out of Heaven, we have fortified the Great Wall protecting us from the... Not-Heaven of Asgard, and there are guard outposts surrounding the wall's exterior anyway. There's no way in or out except for what we allow. And all these souls will return to Heaven whether they want to or not, in time."

Greller whimpered, then coughed blood before he looked up and whispered weakly, clutching helplessly at the winged unicorn's hooves: "P-Please... wait... I'm not... not a t-traitor... no, no... no, I... you're making a m-m-mistake, the hive... hive mind will be compromised... if G-G-Greater Heaven arrives, they will know that... that the Cardinal has made... changes..."

"The Cardinal has made changes, and Greater Heaven will come to know them in time." Antares said coldly but proudly, raising his head and smiling. "In time, all will hear his New Testament, derived from the Old Laws of Lord God but made better. Oh yes, at the moment, perhaps, the Cardinal has yet to... go over every old rule and deal with all the old rituals, but for now, he's been concentrating on writing the new laws and speaking them to the masses. And for now, he might still have to present himself as only the Voice of He Of Many Countless Faces, but one day that will change, too. And you'll wish, from whatever pit of torment you end up in, Greller, that you had just submitted yourself to his majesty and joined in him, been there with him on that day."

Greller laughed brokenly, shivering weakly before he slumped a bit, rasping quietly for breath before his eyes slid closed as he tried to whimper something. But Virgil had already turned away, striding out and shoving past his assistants, hoofsteps fading unhurriedly down the corridor.

The scientist felt his blood spilling out of his body, coughing weakly before he reached up and touched his breast, forcing himself up just a little bit before he shivered violently and stared over his shoulder with something like terror at the Devout. He didn't want to die here, among these zombies he was making for the Cardinal... the power-mad, idiotic Cardinal, who had killed him for all the wrong reasons. Greller laughed weakly again at this, and then the hunchbacked scientist tried to pull himself forwards, but it was useless: his legs refused to move, and his body quaked with every attempt, and even if he could endure the pain, Virgil hadn't just sliced him open... he had blasted him apart inside, torn his internal organs into nothing but mush and fleshy confetti.

He gasped, falling weakly forwards, coughing blood again and trying feebly to raise his head... and he looked up in surprise at the sight of his assistants, who were standing in a calm semicircle in front of him, looking down at him with their... their awful emptiness. He trembled weakly, shaking his head as he looked between this specters, then he forced himself to raise one arm as he whispered: "Please help me. P-P-Please. T-Take me back... back to the control room."

The Hollow assistants looked at him silently... and then one of them calmly strode around him, turning to slip beneath his arm and heft him upwards. Greller groaned in pain, and then a second assistant slipped beneath his other arm, helping to lift him and only leaving his legs to drag beneath his body as he whimpered in pain, the awful wound in his stomach flexing like a gaping, bloody mouth.

The third assistant calmly turned around to lead the way, and the others carried Greller, leaving a faint trail of blood behind as it spilled down his lab coat and trickled along the floor. His legs shivered weakly, dragging over the ground as he clung to his two assistants, head lowered as he rasped in and out and struggled to gather the little strength left in his body.

They arrived at the control room and found everything the way it had always been. The Hollow assistants carried him up to the control panel, and Greller whimpered before he reached a trembling hand up, barely managing to get a grasp on it and rasping for breath as he tried to pull himself upwards... before moaning in pain and surprise as something pushed on him from behind, helping elevate and support him even as agony ran through his body.

He looked over his shoulder and saw one of his assistants had slipped beneath him, propping him up against his back. The scientist smiled weakly at this sight, trembling violently before he turned his eyes back towards the control panel, and he began to fumble over the dials and toggles as he fought for breath, shivering in pain as he whispered: "T-There..."

Over the monitors, the image of several portal rings that were kept in another section of the lab appeared, and one of these lit up with energy, beginning to thrum faintly with power on screen. Greller smiled at this again, trembling violently, and then he gritted his teeth as he hammered quickly over the controls, rasping: "I should... it should still be here..."

He knew he was going to die. He knew that he had been betrayed and killed by the very Light that he had spent his entire life helping, that he had brought here in the first place: after all, it wasn't He Of The Many Countless Faces who had discovered that they could tap into the wavelengths of portal rings even remotely similar to their own magic-based technologies. He was the one who had spent countless hours, trying to find the exact right measurements to activate the portals in this Heaven remotely, so that the Light could spread its glory further.

But back then, this had all been a pipe dream of the Cardinal's, and Greller only now realized how foolish he'd been: the Cardinal had never cared about him, or about anything other than consolidating his own power. He had only ever been an expendable pawn because of his position, his interests, his... naivety...

He trembled violently, then looked over his shoulder at the Hollow assistants, who weren't complaining, weren't struggling, were still supporting him. He looked back forwards, knowing he was seeing more than was really there as his mind became deprived of oxygen and blood, and his body gradually began to go into shock and a state of pre-death...

Greller gasped weakly for breath, then finally reached out and grabbed wildly at a lever before jerking it firmly down, and there was a loud clicking before a drawer hidden beneath the keyboard popped open. Greller breathed hard, then he shivered for a moment before looking down and whispering: "Take the... them all. Divide them between yourselves and go... go through the portal. Find... find the ponies who haven't been taken over by the Light. Give... give those to them. Tell them..."

The doctor shivered, then he slumped slowly to the side, wheezing loudly before he caught himself and gritted his teeth, whispering: "Tell them how to stop... the Cardinal..."

Greller fell with a meaty thud to his side, and the assistants turned to calmly look at him for a few moments, studying him silently before they turned towards the opened drawer. One of the unicorns stepped forwards, horn glowing brightly before a set of a dozen differently-colored cards were all lifted free. Four of these were passed to each pony, who each caught the respective sets of thin cards in their mouths before they turned to head towards the doorway, moving neither slow nor fast.

The last assistant paused, however, looking back at Greller's blood-soaked back, and then the Hollow pony silently rose a hoof and waved it quietly before turning around and leaving. But Greller never saw it, as he grasped his stomach and trembled violently, blood leaking from his mortal wound and his mouth. He stared glassily at the wall, but he didn't see that, either, any more than he could make himself focus on thoughts of revenge or retribution, of his own intellect or science or the Light.

There was no fear, no longing, no pain. There was nothing but the feeling that something was stretching out towards him, waiting for him... and forgiving him. And he smiled as he gazed into this, then closed his eyes, and for the first time in his entire life, felt healed and free of the broken, deformed body he'd been born with...

And as the last breath of life left his body, he relaxed and let his eyes drift downwards... but even before they could slip closed entirely, Doctor Greller was already gone.


	84. The Power Of Faith

Chapter Seventy Nine: The Power of Faith

~BlackRoseRaven

When Innocence had first left Quietus Clime, she had her misgivings. She, Terra, and the rest of their little ragtag group had been rushed out on the pretense that there was no time for small talk, as the Light was rapidly approaching, and they couldn't risk being seen or followed. While the Light was focused on Quietus Clime, they had to take over Ponyville... at any cost.

Innocence had her misgivings... more of which settled in as they began to cross the wintry tundra, pushing through the hissing squall that was kicking across the snowy fields. It was a rough journey on hoof, but it wasn't like everyone could fly, either. But it did at least give her time to think: to realize that if she really did want to live honorably, she couldn't just... kill everyone in Ponyville, because she had been ordered to take the town back from the Light.

She didn't think some of the other ponies in their group would appreciate it, either: Eventide would probably be quietly disapproving in her own way of killing innocents, but Avalon and Aphrodisia would certainly both be a little more resistant to the idea of hurting anyone in their old hometown. Applejack hated the Light with a passion and was willing to kill when it was necessary, but... she wasn't entirely sure what precisely would make for 'necessity.'

Ersatz Major, lastly, had looked like she was both a little embarrassed and pining for someone; Innocence sympathized with both. They had ended up being quite a strange little ragtag band, and all that they had been able to do on the way was... talk a little, and try and figure out both what they were supposed to do and what Freya was up to.

They knew that Freya had quietly dispatched quite a few rebels to speak to possible allies, but all of them doubted that had anything to do with whatever Freya was preparing at Quietus Clime. Likewise, they knew that many groups of demons and Blessed had been sent to other bases and to lay in wait, but a pincer or ambush seemed unlikely against an army the size of the one the Light had been marching on them, last they knew.

It took them about two days, spending most of that time moving, to reach the mountain range surrounding Canterlot. It took them the better part of another day to sneak around a checkpoint on the far side of the mountains, and make their way towards Ponyville. For now, they decided to give it a wide berth to head into the Everfree Forest... which was really just a forest now, with no exceptional life to it, no feeling of unique awareness.

Aphrodisia went ahead to scout out Ponyville that night, while the others sat back in the darkness and Innocence created a small, smokeless blue flame for them to sit around. Avalon took the moment to flop down and go to sleep, and Applejack sat beside her daughter, silently reaching out to rub along her armored back, the blue light almost making her wooden hide seem more like the natural skin it had once been.

Ersatz Major sat to one side with Eventide, both gazing into the flames quietly, and Terra rested back against a tree with a moody rumble. Innocence let herself sprawl out, her head lowered, her gauntlet-covered claws quietly resting together before she looked up curiously as Terra said finally: "I sent Taruos out to the island. Didn't want to. Did it anyway."

"Good. He'll be safe there." Applejack said quietly, and Terra smiled bitterly as she dropped her head with a soft sigh.

"Aye, 'safe.' But now my lad's angry with me, and railed against me the the whole of the last night we spent together. And really, there's nowhere 'safe' anymore, is there? Just places that we like to pretend the Light can't reach... but even with that mobile island out in the seas, guarded by all the strength of my own kin and yours... if the Light really wanted to go there, it would." Terra muttered, shaking her head angrily. "Safety. I don't want my lad growing up in nothing but safe havens anyway. I want him to learn to fight back against the world, to take risks, and make mistakes. I want him to be able to help us..."

"But you sent him anyway." Applejack glanced up, and when Terra bristled, the wooden mare simply gave a small smile and shook her head, looking down at Avalon, asleep despite the heavy armor she was still wearing. "It weren't no insult or accusation now, Terra. I'm a mother, too. I understand."

Terra shifted a bit, and then she nodded grudgingly, and there was silence for a few moments before Innocence said quietly: "We should be trying to get the ponies who still haven't been absorbed by the Light out of here. Send them to the island, too."

"There just ain't enough capacity for that, Sin. It's a nice thought, but... they gotta try and push through this too. Either ride it out or join one side or the other." Applejack replied in a soft voice, shaking her head and giving a small smile. "But Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie are both on the island now, did you hear? They ain't kids, but they ain't... they can't fight no more, either. So they're helping take care of all the foals and such."

"Dad could still fight if he wanted to... he just... it's better if he works out there and carries messages and stuff. He can still easily outfly those stupid wyverns and all." Avalon mumbled quietly, and the ponies looked with surprise at the mare as she sat up like she'd never been asleep, stretching out a little bit and making her light armor flex against her body. "So what are we going to do here?"

"I don't know." Innocence murmured after a moment, and then the scaled unicorn sat up and shook her head out, looking around at the others before she said finally: "I don't want to... I don't want to kill the ponies here, though. That wouldn't be right."

Avalon cocked her head slowly as Terra looked surprised, and Eventide gave a small, reassuring smile. But no one really seemed to know what to say, and Innocence grimaced a bit as they fell into an uncomfortable silence for a moment, the only sounds coming from the sorrowful cries of night birds through the trees and the crackle of the blue flames.

But then Ersatz Major looked up, asking hesitantly: "Innocence... can't your Panacea cleanse the Light from ponies? Perhaps if we could subdue the blinded, you could heal them..."

Innocence shifted at this, licking her lips slowly before she said hesitantly: "I... I haven't tried to for a long time, though. Freya said it was a waste of my strength... half the time the Light would just infect the ponies again. I don't know if I can do a big group, though, there's kind of a lot of ponies in Ponyville who are probably all... blind..."

Avalon snorted at this, saying mildly: "Believe me, Sin. There's not that many ponies. It might seem like it sometimes but Ponyville ain't that big."

"Not a lot of towns are 'big' when you live in Canterlot, Avalon." Applejack said mildly, and the tiny Pegasus grumbled a little and rolled her eyes before the earth pony turned her attention towards Innocence, saying quietly: "I think that you can do it, if you're willin' to put your mind to it, Innocence. And if you're willin' to... well, you know. It'll be up to you."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the scaled unicorn looked up and said quietly: "I know. And... this is my choice. This is what I want to do. I want to be honorable, even though I know it's... it's probably going to hurt. And it's probably going to cost me."

The others gathered around the flame traded looks, and then Ersatz Major said softly: "I think you're doing the right thing. In fact, I'm sure of it."

Applejack smiled a little, and Avalon sighed as she looked up before the tiny Pegasus flinched when Aphrodisia hopped through the bushes and landed beside her, wrapping a foreleg tightly around her neck and smiling brightly. "I really am too! You're gonna do great, Innocence! And good news, super good news: there's only a few Pious in Ponyville, and they're all located at the Sanctuary... if we move fast, we should be able to kill them long before they can call in any reinforcements!"

"What about the animal care center? They were keeping wyverns there." Avalon asked quickly, and Apps huffed a little at the professionalism of the tiny mare, who sighed and rolled her eyes, saying flatly: "Look, let me put it this way, then. The sooner we get this over and done with the sooner we can have some time to just screw around."

Aphrodisia looked thoughtful at this, and then she nodded a few times before saying hesitantly: "Only two. I think. That's all I saw... but I think I smelled Hounds of Heaven, too. I'd be a lot more worried about them than any other of Greater Heaven's animal thingies."

Innocence nodded, and Terra snorted, saying moodily: "Little pups are nothing to be afraid of. Aye, we can do this cleanly and quickly, I think, so long as we are careful and we move with haste. The Light's made all this country feel safe and unified: even as the Pious seek to guard their prey, they tear down and take over the mortal's defenses to ensure their supremacy."

"Well, we should try and take advantage of that." Avalon said mildly, looking up and nodding firmly before she gave a slight smile. "We should get all the Light-followers into the Sanctuary, or at least as many as possible. Then seal 'em in."

"And what, burn them? I'm trying not to kill people these days. At least, not the blinded ponies." Innocence said flatly. Avalon only gave her a sour look in return, however, and Innocence said moodily: "Well, I don't get what you're saying, then. They won't stay in there for very long, the Sanctuary has all kinds of windows and flimsy doors. Flimsy walls, too, really."

Avalon huffed at this, saying pointedly: "And what, you and Ersatz can't do any of your fancy unicorn magic to make sure they stay stuck in there? Look, it doesn't even have to be all that long, anyway. Just long enough for me or Terra or whoever to draw out the Pious. We'll take care of them while you keep the ponies corralled so we don't have to fight around blinded people."

Innocence nodded hesitantly after a moment at this, shifting back and forth before she finally sighed and muttered: "Just better hope that the Pious don't call for reinforcements right away, then. And you know when the Pious die, the wyverns are going to try and come looking for them."

"I'll deal with the wyverns, then, and whatever other beasts are out in that great barn you call a care center." Terra grumbled, looking off in the direction of Ponyville. "Won't be hard."

Aphrodisia nodded, adding quickly: "And I don't really think we have to worry too much about the Pious trying to call for help right away or anything. They don't seem to like to do that unless they're really outnumbered."

"Or outgunned. Which they totally are, but it'll be way too late before they figure that out." Avalon added, flexing a foreleg lightly, and Applejack chuckled. The tiny Pegasus shot her mother a grouchy look, but thankfully didn't try to start a fight as she returned her eyes to the scaled unicorn, saying in a more serious voice: "After that, I guess it'll be up to you what we do with them. If you wanna try... fixing them all at once or one at a time or whatever."

Innocence grimaced a little, rubbing at her scaled cheek before she said quietly: "Okay. I'll have to figure that out, then... I'm not sure I can even do it anymore. I wish we had someone to test on."

Aphrodisia brightened at this, then turned into a puff of black smoke, streaking up through the forest canopy even as Avalon groaned loudly and Eventide winced a bit. But Ersatz only smiled after the small mare, saying reassuringly: "I'm sure she'll be fine. Her skills are very impressive."

"They sure are." Applejack agreed with her own smile, and there was clear pride in her eyes as she looked warmly up in the direction that the mare had gone before she shook her head briefly and asked finally: "So what about... I mean, if we're going to free Ponyville, what do we do from there?"

"Hold it down, try to make things look normal in case any of the Light's forces pass through, and otherwise wait for Freya." Terra halted, then the Ironjaw looked down and muttered: "And hope that she brings at least half the army with her. I'm worried, though... either she had some desperate, stupid gamble planned, or something sodding horrible. And she's surely not stupid."

"But she is... scary." Innocence mumbled after a moment, and Terra grunted and nodded in agreement as the scaled unicorn shook her head briefly, then sighed softly as she looked up. Eventide was trying to look reassuring, and Ersatz was only smiling faintly, while Applejack and Avalon both clearly declined to comment... not out of loyalty to Freya, Innocence thought, but because they didn't want to worry too much themselves.

After about twenty minutes, Aphrodisia returned with a large burlap sack on her back, flinging this down as something inside it writhed and gave a muffled yell. Apps only giggled, however, then she looked brightly over at Innocence as she declared: "I brought you a friend!"

The scaled unicorn winced a little, but it wasn't until Apps reached out and yanked the string holding the bag shut loose that the scaled unicorn saw the full extent of what Aphrodisia had done. She was left staring in horror as none other than Clinker shoved his chubby head up through the bag, looking back and forth in confusion before his beady little eyes settled on Innocence, and after a moment he whimpered around the ball gag in his mouth and carefully ducked his head back into the bag, mumbling weak, muffled prayers.

"Where uh... where'd you get that?" Avalon asked after a moment, gesturing a few times at her mouth, and Aphrodisia only smiled brightly.

"Oh, I carry them around with me." she said positively, and when Avalon cleared her throat and gestured at the fact Aphrodisia was only wearing a vest, the demon explained: "No, no, no! It's part of my Inquisitor equipment stuff. I'm not allowed to tell you how it works but Hel sets it up for all her new Inquisitors when they're vowed in. We get like this magical space that we can pull stuff out of whenever we need it."

Innocence looked mildly at Apps for a few moments as Avalon simply studied the demon, and then she said dryly: "The only thing magical I can think of about you is apparently how you're a lot bigger on the inside than you are on the outside. At least, that's what I hear from all the guys who've-"

Aphrodisia shoved a hoof against Avalon's mouth, huffing and complaining: "You make it sound like I'm loosey-goosey, but I'm not. You're mean."

Then the demon paused and drew a hoof back, sketching a quick rune in the air before she shoved her hoof forwards, and reality rippled for a moment around this. When she pulled her hoof out of the hazy ether, she was now holding another bright orange ball gag, which she promptly shoved into Avalon's mouth, and the Pegasus squawked as the leather straps on either side of it clamped themselves painfully tight around the mare's head.

The tiny Pegasus shook herself wildly, grumbling in frustration, but the gag was latched tight and Aphrodisia was giggling away. Innocence looked at the two for a moment, then rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to the burlap sack and the large, thankfully-docile pony inside it: Clinker was acting a little more emotional than she ever remembered him being, but fortunately otherwise it seemed to be the same Clinker she had known while... well... growing up.

Innocence smiled faintly at this thought, and then she leaned forwards and cleared her throat quietly, saying softly: "Clinker. It's me... I know you must have recognized me and... well, I'm not going to hurt you. I... I want to talk to you about the Light."

The others watched curiously, even Avalon looking up despite the clear grouchiness in her eyes as she bit down on the gag. The others all looked up from this, watching the bag shift awkwardly, and even Terra had to admit some curiosity as she shifted grudgingly, looking curiously at the pony in the burlap sack: it wasn't like they ever really tried to.. talk to the blinded ponies, after all. They just spouted nonsense about the Light and promised both Greater Heaven would one day save them, and terrible, hellish punishments would be visited on nonbelievers...

Slowly, Clinker poked his head out, and Innocence smiled a little as she looked at him encouragingly. She thought of Antares, and she thought of her mother, as she wondered how much she could do without breaking the fragile little niblet of honor she had been trying to develop inside of herself, and the mare licked her lips before she glanced at Aphrodisia, asking a little awkwardly: "Can you take that off him?"

She paused, then returned her eyes towards Clinker, asking him quietly: "And can you do me a favor, Clinker? A favor for... for an old friend? I don't want you to yell or cause a ruckus or anything. That wouldn't be good for any of us. When the gag comes off, just... well... just... tell me you understand, okay?"

There was silence as Clinker shifted slowly, the large, rotund earth pony looking less than thrilled, but his features slowly settled into something more like his old, complacent self as he nodded hesitantly. Innocence smiled at this with relief before Aphrodisia stepped forwards, reaching up and gently grasping the ball gag before she tugged on it lightly, and the straps undid themselves, letting the demon remove the gag as Clinker spat it hurriedly out.

He wheezed a little, and then looked up, opening his mouth, and Innocence reached quickly up and seized him by the nose with one claw as she rose the other in a shushing gesture, glaring at him. Clinker winced, and then the pony shifted back and forth before mumbling: "The others... the others will know where I am. The Light protects us all."

"Nice try, boyo, but we know that's not what the hive mind does." Terra rumbled moodily, glowering down at the pony. "They might be able to sense you if they come lookin' for you, but otherwise you're just like drones or other sodding insects."

Clinker looked a little hurt and a little upset, and Innocence grimaced a bit as she let go of his snout, turning a pointed look on Terra as she said mildly: "We're going to be nice to Clinker. We're going to let him tell us about the Light, okay? I'm curious."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Clinker asked slowly, but there was part of him – likely, ironically, that part that had been completely taken in by the Light – that clearly wanted to start rambling away about all the magnificence and munificence and glory of the very thing that had taken over his mind.

Innocence looked over at him, hesitating again, and then she carefully sat back and studied the pony still sitting warily in the burlap sack before she finally invited quietly: "Can't you tell us anything? We clearly don't really know... anything about the Light. We're all... we're all scared of the Light, Clinker. It seems so... enormous. Dominating. I don't want to give up my free will to something that might not care about me."

Avalon mumbled something about not being scared around the gag in her mouth, and Applejack simply reached up and squeezed her daughter's shoulder as Clinker studied Innocence, as if trying to figure out whether or not she was telling the truth. But maybe it was because of their childhood connection, or maybe it was because the Light really did make such powerful believers and zealots out of the ponies it infected that part of him believed he could convert them all with the right words, that the earth pony suddenly leaned forwards and said almost urgently: "You don't have to be scared."

The two looked at each other, and then Clinker nodded a few times, and a smile spread over his face, speaking with more emotion than she'd ever heard him use before as he declared: "The Light is wonderful, and generous, and it helps each and every one of us through our daily lives. It loves us all, each and every one of us..."

Innocence leaned forwards a little, listening intently as Clinker rambled away about the Light, how glorious it was, and about how it made everyone unified and care about each other for almost an hour. Terra and Avalon were both moody and twitchy the entire time, but the rest of the group listened closely, Aphrodisia even asking a few curious questions about demons and their concept of good and evil. And when Clinker seemed to realize he really wasn't in any danger right now, he loosened up and acted like a normal pony... which, well, wasn't quite like his old, introverted, almost-toneless old self, but it was a lot more than Innocence had expected to see.

He really, honestly believed that what had happened to him was a good thing. He really, honestly believed that the Light would save the world, and wanted to help bring all the nonbelievers into the fold. But Innocence couldn't help but notice there seemed to be strange little pauses now and then, and some of the things he said didn't entirely match up to other tenets or rules that he talked about: things like how the Light was supposed to be peaceful and respectful, and how the Light's goal was to wash away all darkness, but not if that meant hurting innocents in the process.

The Light had hurt a lot of innocent people. The Light had forced itself on a lot of minds and souls. The Light was preying on its own flock right now, as a matter of fact... and as Innocence studied the pony, she couldn't help but ask uncertainly: "But if your God wants all these things... why are the Pious at war with us? Why did they invade Equestria?"

Clinker shrugged and smiled at her, saying quietly: "Lord God knows what's best. We have to have faith in Him, and what He declares. He's been very sad about what He had to do, you know, I don't think any of you realize how much it hurts Him. Why, only His Voice has been speaking through the Great Webwork to us all, telling us what to do in place of His glory. I've never even heard Lord God Himself, but the Pious say it's like being touched by the sun... I hope one day soon He feels better."

Clinker smiled almost dreamily, hugging himself and closing his eyes, and Innocence shivered a little as she looked at the stallion. Terra growled as well, her own eyes narrowing slightly at this, and Clinker turned a worried look at the Ironjaw... but then his eyes lit up when the dragon said quietly: "Maybe all of us here have the wrong idea about your Lord God, lad. Mayhap you could tell us a little more about this 'voice' you hear... that you say gives the orders on Lord God's behalf."

"The Metatron. The Cardinal, everyone calls him... the only Cardinal who has not returned to Greater Heaven." Clinker said enthusiastically, nodding quickly a few times. "He speaks for Lord God, tells us what to do. He's been giving us new laws and rules, and promises that the world shall be united under one empire... and that will only be the start! The Light will spread its glory to every corner of the universe in time, and we will all be united... doesn't that sound wonderful?"

Aphrodisia shifted worriedly at this, looking across at Innocence, and the scaled unicorn swallowed a little as Terra bared her fangs. And then Ersatz Major calmly stepped forwards, reaching up and gently touching the back of Clinker's neck as she said softly: "I'm sorry, dear."

Clinker began to look over his shoulder... and then there was a small jolt of electricity, and a moment later his eyes rolled up in his head before he keeled forwards. Innocence winced and caught him against her body, and then she sighed quietly as she studied the young stallion, shaking her head slowly as Ersatz smiled a little. "I apologize, but. I'm sure you all sense it as well. Pious are close by: they might be searching for their little lost lamb."

"Heal him." Eventide urged, and Innocence looked at her with surprise before the Greater Nightmare bowed her head politely forwards. "I know you can do it, Innocence. Your powers are more than strong enough to remove this infestation from his mind."

The others nodded, and Innocence hesitated only a moment before her own horn sparked faintly as she picked up a distinct psychic pulse: there really were Pious nearby. She cursed quietly under her breath, then turned her eyes hurriedly back towards Clinker, reaching up and settling one claw over his head... before wincing as she realized she was still wearing her gauntlets.

But there wasn't any time to take them off: it would make it a lot harder, but all the same, Innocence gritted her teeth before she carefully stretched her claws into Clinker's being. And immediately, she felt the Light recoil from her, but Innocence closed her eyes tightly, visualizing what was happening in her mind, stretching her claws down towards the Light as it quivered...

Something strange ran through her, a shiver of... excitement, and fear. The Light seemed to be afraid of her... and she knew she could grab it, strangle it, blot it out... but something told her not to. Instead, the image of a black claw flexed in her mind... then slowly opened. She sensed the Light studying this, even as she heard Avalon in reality, muffling out for her to hurry up.

Then the Light stretched up and wrapped itself around the darkness, and Innocence smiled a little bit before she carefully pulled this back in her mind, gently pulling her gauntlet away from Clinker's head... and then she stared down at it, seeing the golden pulse of energy around the steel before it was absorbed quickly into the metal, and Innocence gritted her teeth as the holy energy was drawn into her own body.

She cursed under her breath, hugging herself as her black blood boiled... and then she blinked stupidly as the sizzle faded, the energy filtered through her darkness and either destroyed or made dormant. She looked dumbly down at her claw again, her mind blank, Clinker stirring weakly, and then Terra muttered: "All of you. Heads down and close your eyes, hold only a single object in your minds. And put out that sodding fire."

Ersatz flicked her horn, the blue flames whiffing out as the group all dropped themselves low into the grasses, and Innocence clenched her eyes shut as she did her best to focus on the image of a tree. A tree, and a tree alone... but the Light kept trying to crawl into her thoughts, and all her worries and rationalizations refused to go away, and she was sure that the Pious were going to detect them...

Above, two Pious eerily glided over the treetops, before the group sensed one of them halting almost right above their heads and looking down. There was silence as the two Pious likely conversed telepathically, one of them slowly circling and the other floating... and then the group shivered as a psychic pulse washed over them all, one of the Angels of Greater Heaven asking quietly through their minds: "Who are you?"

And then Aphrodisia leapt to her hooves, and all eyes stared in horror as the mare started barking wildly up through the canopy, then she dropped into a low, long growl. The group stared, Innocence slowly grinding her teeth together... before Aphrodisia gave a little whimper and twitch, and then both Pious simply continued on their way.

There was silence for almost a minute, and then Apps reached up and grouchily rubbed at her forehead, mumbling: "Meanie. That was like kicking a dog. In the brain."

Avalon gave a muffled exclamation of disbelief, and Aphrodisia only shrugged and smiled brightly, saying cheerfully: "Nope! They can't really tell what you are, after all, not unless you start throwing a whole bunch of thoughts at them or something silly like that."

The others all stared at her, and then Avalon grumbled something behind the gag, Aphrodisia huffing loudly and looking insulted at whatever it was before she reached out and shoved the plastic ball a little further into the mare's jaws, making her squawk and huff. "I am not! You're so mean, Avalon, why do you always have to be so mean to everything? This is why you never had a real coltfriend or anything. You're mean."

Avalon grumbled and rolled her eyes, and Innocence shook her head slowly before glancing down at Clinker, who was slowly stirring. He blinked blearily, then sat carefully up, rubbing at his head before looking around through the darkness at the demons and ponies he was with... and then his eyes slowly, awkwardly returned to Innocence, studying her before he finally gave a lame little wave and said finally: "Hi."

"Hi." Innocence smiled a little, and then she looked up at the sky for a moment... but any trace of the Pious was long gone, so she flicked her horn lightly and created another small blue flame over the little pile of logs, the sapphire fire crackling and dancing quietly and dimly lighting the woods around them once more.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Clinker looked back and forth again... before he simply shrugged a little, then looked in the direction of Ponyville. Innocence shook her head, however, saying quietly: "You can't go back. At least not tonight... how much do you remember?"

Clinker slowly turned an owlish gaze on her, and then he shrugged a little. Innocence sighed tiredly at this, then she reached up and grouchily smacked the end of his muzzle, making him wince a bit. "I need a solid answer, Clinker, this is important."

The earth pony swayed a little as he thought, and then he finally said after a moment: "Bits and pieces. I remember I felt... happy. And connected. I don't remember how the Light got me. I don't remember if I wanted it or not. I just remember that I was happy."

Innocence shifted uneasily at this, and Clinker shrugged a bit before he turned around to face the fire, then flopped listlessly down. Terra frowned uneasily at the pony, before she leaned towards Aphrodisia, asking: "Lass, d'you think this is a side effect of the Light?"

"No, that's just her friend Clinker, that's all. Innocence always had weird friends." Aphrodisia informed with a few short nods, and Sin sighed as Clinker didn't so much as stir. "But what should we do with him, do you think?"

Innocence looked moodily down at Clinker, then she poked him in the flank, getting his attention as he sighed a little. He looked over his shoulder at her, and the mare asked mildly: "If we leave you here tomorrow while we go and free Ponyville from the Light, will you stay out of trouble? Do you promise to wait until we're done in Ponyville before you come back to town?"

Clinker only shrugged after a moment, and then he looked into the flames and settled slowly against the ground before closing his eyes. A long, awkward silence followed, and Innocence glowered at her friend's back as Aphrodisia giggled a little and Avalon groaned around the gag in her mouth and rolled her eyes.

The stallion seemed content just to go to sleep. Innocence, meanwhile, couldn't relax in the slightest, despite the fact that Avalon managed to pull off her old trick of napping despite everything herself. Aphrodisia giggled at her friend, who was drooling around the ball gag and sucking on it like a pacifier, while Applejack, Eventide, and Ersatz talked on and off.

Terra was sitting a little apart from everyone, polishing her metal scales, checking to ensure they were all properly shaped into natural ridges and bladed armor over her body, and every so often playing her claws through her bone or claw charms. Innocence could tell just from looking at the dragon that she had the same worries the scaled unicorn was currently wrestling with... what if they were doing the wrong thing here? What if the Light that, yes, while it had rudely intruded into their lives... did they have any right to take away the unity and happiness it had apparently given all the citizens of Ponyville? Would they really be saving the town, or just ensuring that they would make it another target for the Light to destroy?

And worse, there was the fact that He Of Many Countless Faces might not be the one behind everything after all. The Cardinal... why did that sound almost familiar to Innocence? Had Freya mentioned something about it before, or had she overheard something from Gymbr or... well, who knew? She sure as hell didn't.

The scaled unicorn kept to herself, spending most of the night thinking... and on the morning of the fourth day, they put out the fire, and Aphrodisia finally removed the ball gag from Avalon before the two went off to forage for food and water. They came back after a little while, Apps carrying a dead deer and Avalon the burlap sack, now filled with fruit.

Innocence found herself looking at the deer as Terra skinned it quickly: in some worlds, deer were apparently as intelligent as any pony. She didn't know why they weren't in this one... maybe because the ponies hadn't been all that smart themselves, since they'd gone and gotten themselves killed across this realm. Maybe deer were supposed to be dumb, but some crazy ponies had... interbred with them or something, and the smart ones were all really just the results of crazy pony deer sex, who the hell really knew?

The scaled unicorn rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, hating how she was dancing around the subject: she needed meat, but now that she was trying out this whole 'honor' thing... was it right for her to kill and eat something like this? At what level did something become _too_ intelligent to eat? And if deer was okay, then what about dragons? They were smart, but tried to eat them: was it right to try and eat a dragon in return?

_Ask Rarity_. some sarcastic voice in her mind said, and this time Innocence managed to smile a bit before she stared with something like horror as Terra calmly popped a deer kidney she had removed into her mouth and loudly chewed it up.

The Ironjaw Dragon's eyes roved to her curiously, and then she smiled slightly at the staring unicorn, asking mildly: "What's wrong there, Sin? Did you want to share that?"

"No no no, no... no, that's... that's fine!" Innocence said hurriedly, wincing back and raising her claws to shake them wildly as the others looked over at her curiously. "I just... Terra... well, how does... how does honor work for you?"

Terra looked surprised at this, and then her gaze turned thoughtful as she looked down, saying after a moment: "Honor... honor is a funny thing, lass, and it's different to different people. For example, Freya claims to have honor, and aye, I agree that she has some. But to her, it's all well and fine to manipulate people to make them do what she pleases, and to use her strength to shove around others and make them listen to her. Now, I agree with the second part, and I don't mind throwin' my weight around to get some idiot to sod off. But if I ever tried to manipulate anyone, I'd feel dirty.

"And well, your brother..." Terra softened a little, smiling faintly as she murmured: "Not even at his worst, when he was full of anger and stress, would he have ever used the fact he could hurt another pony as a reason to do something. He would never have found that honorable, not in the slightest. So it's a strange and hard question you're asking me, Innocence. But the long and short of it is that you have to do what's right, one way or another. You have to follow what your heart tells you, your mind knows, and soul feels is _right_."

"What if I felt killing and eating other ponies was right?" Innocence asked sourly, and Terra laughed at this, shaking her head and smiling amusedly at her.

"Then I'd say you'd be just lying to yourself, Innocence, and that's betraying your honor right from the start, now isn't it?" Terra replied easily, and then she shrugged and said kindly: "You're fretting too much, Innocence. Honor means to do what's right. To not be selfish. To help your fellows, be it your friends or family or the innocent at large."

"Virtue, actually, means to do what's right. You're more virtuous than you are honorable. But the terms are used interchangeably and become... confused." Ersatz said softly, and then the Envy demon turned her kind eyes towards Innocence, saying quietly: "If you want to know if you're doing the right thing or not, Innocence, then listen to yourself. Not just for your conscience, but for that little, selfish voice that tries to make you do things without regard for the feelings of others. And try to do the opposite of what he says. That's often how I make my decisions, Innocence. For example, that voice has told me many times that I should betray you all to the Light, not for a reward, but merely to hurt those who hold themselves as better than me..."

Ersatz calmly picked up an apple from the overspilled burlap sack, and then she smiled softly, looking around at the ground. "And that's part of how I can be so sure that helping all of you as much as possible, in spite of how afraid I am, is the very best thing I can do right now."

There was quiet for a few moments, and then Avalon picked up a funny-looking, fuzzy fruit and said mildly: "Virtue sounds girly. I'll stick with honor, thank you."

"You're silly." Aphrodisia said kindly, and then she turned a smile towards Innocence, saying warmly: "You have to find it for yourself, Sin, but you're doing great and going the right way! Try not to worry yourself too much though, okay? You're doing really really really well, you really are, considering that... you know..."

"You were on a very dark path before." Eventide finished, and then the Greater Nightmare and Applejack traded looks, before the smoky mare asked hesitantly: "Would you like me to take your metal claws from you, Innocence? I know that they must make... certain things tempting... and most here would agree that stealing the souls of others is not... 'honorable.'"

Innocence hesitated, looking down at her metal claws... and then she shook her head, blushing a little bit. The others looked surprised at this, but after a moment the scaled mare said quietly: "I think... I mean, I know that it's not really... 'honorable' or anything, I do recognize that. But at the same time... I don't think getting rid of them will really help. It felt... funny, when I pulled the Light out of Clinker, and I don't know if my claws helped or not, but they might have and I don't want to risk giving that up. And there's... the Light has some very dangerous things. I think these weapons are... we're going to need things like this. We're just... going to have to make sure I only use them when it's necessary."

The others traded looks, and then Applejack sighed softly before she said quietly: "Well, I gotta admit, Sin, you're a far sight different than you were with Gymbr."

Innocence smiled faintly at this, reaching up and rubbing at her scaled cheek before Terra looked up and asked cheerfully: "So who wants venison?"

Most of those present rose a hoof, while Clinker only continued to snore on the ground, Applejack awkwardly refrained, and Avalon stuck out her tongue with a look of disgust. "Horses of Heaven no. And it's not even the fact it's meat. It's the fact it's deer meat, and that stuff is just gross."

"Well, lass, if you feel so strongly about it, then bottle your whine and maybe you can trade it in at the store for somethin' more suiting to your tastes." Terra replied with a slight smile, and Innocence couldn't help but reflect from the dragon's almost-playfulness that she certainly seemed to be a lot peppier when there was food around.

Avalon glowered horribly at the dragon, but then grumbled and instead went back to stuffing her own face with what she had picked and gathered. They relaxed a little as they ate, taking their time, talking a little to each other while Innocence occasionally poked Clinker, but he didn't seem to have any interest in standing up, much less joining their conversation.

That was Clinker, though: the real Clinker, who just kind of loitered his way through everything with minimal effort and minimal emotions. The scaled unicorn sighed a little as she eventually found herself sitting on his back, thinking about all the old times that had passed and they had spent together, before she looked up curiously as Terra approached and calmly sat herself across from her.

The two looked at one-another, and then Terra said quietly: "I never gave you a fair chance, lass. I always judged you, and I've been cruel to you, but I can see you honestly trying to turn over a new leaf. So I want to make a deal with you: you listen to me, and I'll do my best to listen to you."

Innocence only shrugged a little, shifting awkwardly before she said finally: "I don't think you were ever that mean to me, Terra. I... I certainly didn't deserve a lot of kindness and understanding at first, after all."

Terra only gave a quiet laugh at this, however, the Ironjaw shaking her head slowly as she said softly: "Aye, perhaps not. But perhaps if we'd all been just a little bit nicer, you would have been able to wake up a little earlier, lass. But the past is past. Let's try and focus together on the future, shall we?"

Innocence smiled a little and nodded after a moment, and the two studied each other quietly before the Ironjaw said quietly: "If I recall correctly what I know of the Light, they hold mass or some celebration in the evening, do they not?"

"I... don't actually know. I never learned a lot about the Light... not from Gymbr, not from Celestia or Freya. I just was told how to kill them, and that they were trying to enslave everything they came across... and I'm not even sure what's true anymore." Innocence confessed after a moment.

Terra nodded to her, then she said softly: "Well, you'll have to put as much of those fears out of mind as possible, lassie, while we make our move against Ponyville. You'll have to be prepared to do what's necessary, do you ken? I know you know it, but I need you to _understand_ it, and that honor... well... honor will understand that sometimes you must do what you must, in order to keep your loved ones alive and well."

Innocence shifted a little, giving a brief smile, and Terra nodded again before the Ironjaw said calmly: "Now listen. We should sneak into town in the evening, and seal them inside their temple while they're all saying their prayers and making nice with god. Your tiny pony friend has a surprisingly good plan, considering how little she seems to use that head on her shoulders for anything but ramming into walls and people."

The scaled unicorn smiled a little as Avalon growled from where she was hovering nearby, the tiny Pegasus saying flatly: "I seriously am going to start kicking flanks around here if you guys keep this up. I was the Commander of the Thunderbolts."

"Aye, and once my friends and I put on a play for Hel when we were but younglings. We were all very proud little boys and girls." Terra retorted, and the tiny Pegasus fixed her with a smoldering look before the Ironjaw looked back at Innocence. "Are you going to have to exorcise the blinded mortals one-by-one, or can you do it all at once?"

For a moment, the scaled unicorn looked down, licking her lips slowly before she finally gave a hesitant 'no.' "I... I think that I might be able to do a bunch of them at once, but I'll have to create a whole area of mire for that. And I'll need to be able to concentrate and keep myself safe."

"So like. Turn the building into that goop or something. I've seen you turn solid stuff into mire before." Avalon said mildly as she flitted over to land in front of Clinker, and then she stepped forwards onto his head so she could lean closer in towards her. "And you know, it wouldn't hurt if you did something to help draw the Pious out faster."

"They'll try and protect their Sanctuary. Put a hole in the Sanctuary and they'll come right after you. But you're good at pissing people off, Avalon." Innocence paused, then looked moodily down at where Avalon's hooves were currently pressing into Clinker's skull, the stallion looking completely unfettered by this as he only blinked blearily a few times before closing his eyes. "Can you please get off my friend?"

"Your friend is like a log. Seriously." Avalon complained, and then she sighed and shoved herself away, flitting in a circle and rolling her body through the air at the same time in an acrobatic movement she somehow made look lazy. "This is boring. I'm bored."

Applejack looked up with a strange fondness at her daughter as Aphrodisia only shrugged cheerfully, and Terra sighed tiredly as she looked up and watched the Pegasus, saying dryly: "Then why don't you make yourself useful and scout out Ponyville? Give us an idea of what's ahead, lass, if you're so unable to keep yourself from fidgeting around."

"Gladly." Avalon grumbled, and then she shot straight up through the canopy, shattering tree branches as she sailed up into the sky. Aphrodisia clapped and giggled at the sight of this, while Eventide only shook her head with a small smile and Ersatz gave a soft, relaxed sigh as a few broken bits of wood pattered down from the trees.

Avalon returned after roughly forty minutes: quite a long time, considering the speed of the mare, and she had a thunderous look on her face that worried Innocence immediately. But after she landed, she trembled a little before glaring over at Applejack, snapping: "Why the hell didn't you tell me that's what happened to Big Mac and Soarin'? I thought... I thought they..."

Applejack sighed softly, dropping her head forwards before she said quietly: "Because they stayed behind to distract the Pious while we escaped Sweet Apple Acres. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't know already, Ava... I'm sorry."

"Sorry... sorry! You lied to me! And after I saw them I... I went down and tried to talk to them in the field and... I had to knock both of them out and tie them up in a shed together." Avalon cursed under her breath, then she clenched her eyes shut. "I... I could have handled it..."

The wooden mare smiled faintly at her daughter, and then she stepped forwards and touched her face gently, and Avalon looked up at her mother for a few moments before Applejack said quietly: "Maybe I just couldn't handle telling you. And then, so much time passed, and we were always on the move... I didn't want you distracted."

"I'm not distracted. I'm... I'm angry." Avalon gritted her teeth, glaring almost defiantly up at her mother as her eyes flashed. "I'm angry. And I do my best goddamn work when I'm angry so... so you and everypony else just stay the hell out of my way and let me work! Tonight, I swear, we're gonna free every single one of those ponies from the goddamn Light..."

Avalon cursed again and stomped the ground angrily, and the others looked at her silently for a few moments before the tiny mare shook her head quickly and took a few slow breaths, calming herself as much as possible before she looked up and muttered: "There... I can't tell how many ponies are left in the village any more. Maybe a few hundred, a lot of them are blinded, plenty are just playing along. I saw Monkshood... he looks as pissed off as ever, so I think he's okay."

Innocence nodded briefly, and then Avalon took another calming breath, shaking herself out briefly before she continued in a more-rational voice: "The Sanctuary had one of those big boards out in front of it with a whole bunch of posters and stuff on it. I checked it out. No one noticed me, don't worry: it looks like they must hold three meetings a day, morning, noon and night, for their... weird rituals or whatever..."

"No one noticed you because you're so short." Aphrodisia said helpfully, and Avalon slowly turned a scowl towards the mare, who gazed back at her positively before the demon suddenly became a little more serious, adding quietly: "But that was really dangerous. Don't do stuff like that, Ava, just because you're upset."

"I'm... I'm not upset. Besides, I got away with it, totally..." Avalon mumbled, shifting awkwardly before she huffed a little and turned away with a grumble, turning her eyes back towards the Ironjaw. "I think they can only fit maybe... eighty people into the Sanctuary at once. We're gonna have a whole lot of blinded ponies on our tails even if we do manage to seal a bunch up inside. But we really gotta get rid of those Pious, first and foremost. Even then... I mean, unicorns can send letters and magic warnings, Pegasi can fly out of there, earth ponies could make a run for it. I don't see how we can cut an entire town off from the Light."

"Well, there's really only one direction they're going to go in. Towards Canterlot: that's the closest Light outpost. There's nothing west except the Strange One's settlement and everything east is way too far, over a lot of exposed land." Innocence reasoned after a moment, looking down and rubbing slowly at her face. "And I can set up magic snares on the roads, and intercept letters... well... I can't do both at once..."

"I know how to intercept any letters sent by dragon's breath or spell." Ersatz said kindly, raising a hoof, and Innocence smiled a bit before the Envy demon added softly: "And I can call Burning Desire to come and help us as well, if you like. It may be a little selfish, but I know he'll come if I call, and... I've wanted an excuse to do so."

Aphrodisia nodded firmly, smiling warmly over at the mare. "You should definitely do that! I really wanna see Burning, it's been way, way, way too long... and of course, I can definitely kidnap ponies and help keep the skies and ground clear-"

"I can handle the skies myself. I could take out every Pegasus in Ponyville in ten seconds flat." Avalon said cockily, raising her head proudly, and then she frowned when Applejack laughed and smiled warmly at this. "What?"

"Oh, nothin'... you just remind me of someone, that's all." Applejack replied wryly, and then she shook her head slowly and added quietly: "I can help out, too. I can set up some snares... nothin' fancy like your powers, but sometimes the good old fashioned stuff works just as well. Should be able to at least slow anyone trying to flee right down."

Terra grunted at this, adding mildly: "And it shouldn't take us more than a few nights at most to finish the rest of the blinded ponies off... particularly if you're able to do more than a few at a time, Innocence. But either way, we'll save 'em all and we'll do it fast, to make sure Freya doesn't decide to try and 'save' them in her own way."

Innocence grimaced a little at this, before she frowned and looked down as Clinker said quietly: "They already are safe. You should just leave them alone, Sin. We were all... happy. And now I just don't feel anything anymore again."

Then he closed his eyes again, and the scaled unicorn shifted uneasily before sliding off his back and looking down at the earth pony, asking quietly: "You can't really mean that... can you? Clinker, come on... weren't you happy when we were friends? What about your birthday party, wasn't that amazing? There's... so much that was good in life."

Clinker only shrugged slowly, and then he finally opened one eye and looked up at her... emptily, she thought. Like he didn't care about anyone or anything. Like she had accidentally torn out what little emotion Clinker had ever had along with the Light... "So what? The Light made me happy. Made all of us happy. Now I'm confused again and don't know what to do with myself and feel lost and listless. I was never like that with the Light. The Light... made everything better."

"The Light sounds more like it was a drug, lad. Better to kick the addiction now, than wait until it leads you to trouble down the road." Terra said quietly, but Clinker only looked away, closing his eyes... and Innocence wasn't sure herself if what the Ironjaw said was true. All the scaled unicorn knew was that she had plenty of misgivings about this entire conflict with the Light, and it hurt to see her friend laying here, so empty and lost, instead of showing all the warmth and happiness he had while the Light had still been shining through his spirit.


	85. Tidings Of Civil War

Chapter Eighty: Tidings of Civil War

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence, Avalon, and Ersatz were crouched just a block away from the Sanctuary, watching as people flooded through the streets eagerly towards the building. They were half-hidden inside a small alley, using garbage cans to shield them from any glances in their direction... although the only reason they hadn't been discovered was likely because there was such a rush for the Sanctuary.

"See? It's like poison." Avalon grumbled moodily, and although it was a little disturbing how eager and excited everyone was over going into the temple, Innocence had to admit she wasn't entirely convinced that meant all of the Light was pure evil just yet.

"They're distracted just getting in. It's... weird." Innocence shook her head uneasily, and then she shifted and looked up towards the darkening sky. "They should be getting started soon... I wonder what'll happen if there's no seats left..."

She found out the answer after about half a minute passed: two Pious emerged and held up their hands in front of themselves, their wing-like appendages bowing forwards, and there was a disappointed murmur through the crowd that remained in front of the church before the ponies that hadn't made it inside all bowed deeply to the Pious. Then they started to turn and disperse as the Pious retreated into their Sanctuary, calmly closing the doors behind themselves.

Within minutes, the street around the church was empty... but the church itself was almost glowing with radiance through its stained glass windows, and countless voices were already happily chanting away from within the Sanctuary's walls. The three all grimaced at this, before Ersatz Major murmured: "Such devotion... it's... it's dangerous. We should be careful."

Innocence nodded hesitantly, and then she said quietly: "Avalon, go get ready. Come on, Ersatz: you seal the front doors, I'll seal everything else. Avalon, we'll let you know when."

The two mares nodded sharply, and then the three ponies ran quickly out into the street, hurrying down the road: but even in spite of her misgivings, the mare gritted her teeth and forced herself to just keep moving, running down along the side of the building and flicking her horn sharply as she passed a door, a thick layering of black crystal shooting upwards over it.

She curled around to the back to the back of the surprisingly-humble, rectangular building, flicking her horn again to coat two more doors in solid frost before she curled around the other side of the building, her eyes studying it: the structure was tall and statuesque but simple, and thankfully there were no other exits... unless someone decided to smash out one of the windows, of course, but if they were half as obsessed with all the Light's rules and laws as they acted, they would prefer to die before they started throwing chairs at the windows of the Sanctuary.

Ersatz had sealed the front doors and most of the front steps in ice, and Innocence smiled to her with a sharp nod before both ponies looked up as the chanting inside morphed into shouting and angry disapproval. Innocence shot a quick look at Ersatz, and the Envy demon simply nodded before Innocence dropped low, focusing her magic into her limbs before she snarled and kicked off the ground as hard as she could, launching herself up to the roof and landing on it with loud thud.

She heard shouts and yells from inside from the moment she landed, and then she started to look up, ready to signal Avalon: but the Pegasus apparently took just the sight of her as signal enough, the tiny mare shooting downwards and going into a wild spiral before she smashed straight down through the shingled rooftop, then twisted upwards and and smashed back into the air in a hail of splinters and wood.

Innocence gaped at the damage Avalon had done without anything but brute force and a ridiculously-resilient little body covered in spiked belts, the tiny mare grinning widely before she shouted as she smashed her crosshatch blades together challengingly: "Hey, assholes! Come and get me! I'm right here!"

The crowd inside the Sanctuary roared like a wounded animal before three Pious shot out of the hole one after the other, and then Innocence gritted her teeth and snapped her horn out, a thick sheet of ice forming a solid patch over the hole. Something bumped uselessly into this a moment later, and Innocence looked up before wincing as a Pious shot towards her, quickly snapping her horn out to send a blue fireball into its face.

The Pious was knocked backwards, wing-appendages flapping and making its impossibly-floating body jerk back and forth in midair, before the mare snapped her horn sharply outwards again and sent a black jet of flames tearing over angel, leaving awful burns over its body and knocking it staggering further.

The other two Pious were sweeping after Avalon, the Pegasus grinning coldly even as they flanked her from either side before one lashed its claws towards her as the other drew its wing-like appendages back as if to strike: but in a flash, the small mare shot forwards into the stomach of the first Pious, getting inside of its claw strike before she slashed both of her crosshatch blades into its stomach and half-spun, flinging it with a roar into the other Pious just as it began to stab its wing appendages towards the mare.

The wing-limbs tore through the stomach and breast of its own ally instead of Avalon, the pierced Pious writhing helplessly before Avalon shot forwards and swung her crosshatch blades out in wide, crescent slashes. The ends of the wing appendages belonging to the second Pious were torn off, sending the creature flopping out of the air as if Avalon had just severed real wings instead of the impossible skeletal frames.

Both Pious plummeted to the roof of the Sanctuary, crashing with a loud thump, and Avalon instantly dropped on top of them, stomping furiously up and down on their bodies, crushing in frail forms, breaking limbs, ripping holes in fragile flesh. Then she huffed and hopped off the crushed pair of Pious before glaring over her shoulder as the last Pious slowly crumpled to the ground in front of Innocence, a rotten wing appendage tearing loose from its body thanks to the tight grip Innocence still had on it with one front claw.

"Thanks. Thief." Avalon growled, and then she looked up almost sulkily at the sound of a wounded roar, and something being smashed loudly apart in the distance. "Dammit. Looks like Terra's on top of her job, too."

Innocence sighed, and then she winced when Avalon shot towards her, the unicorn half-flinging the rotten Pious limb at the tiny Pegasus, but Avalon easily avoided this and then dropped to her hooves in front of the scaled unicorn, glaring up at her. "Now hurry up and turn this place to mire or something and fix all those people inside."

"I... don't think it's going to be that easy. But..." Innocence hesitated, then she turned and leapt off the roof of the building despite the fact part of her recoiled in shock at how high she was: but a few moments later, she landed with only the faintest twitch of pain as she concentrated magic into her legs. She always learned best on the move, after all...

Avalon followed her with a grumble, and Innocence glanced over her shoulder at her before saying finally: "I'm going to try. Ersatz, you need to start blocking transmissions, and Avalon, you need to start keeping an eye out above Ponyville. I'll see about... clearing the Light out."

The two nodded, and Avalon looked over at Ersatz before saying quietly: "I'll escort you out of town, first. You just hurry over the roads and I'll follow you from above, okay?"

Ersatz Major smiled, then she turned her eyes towards Innocence, saying softly: "Good luck. Trust your instincts, Sin. You don't have bad instincts."

"I don't know about that." Innocence said softly, but she gave a small smile and a nod all the same before the scaled mare turned her eyes towards the Sanctuary as Ersatz and Avalon both turned to leave, silently studying the Sanctuary before she shook her head quickly and muttered: "Well. I guess... I'll just try my best."

Innocence stepped nervously up to onto the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the thick blockade of ice over the entrance before she licked her lips slowly, then steeled herself and strode calmly up the stairs. Her horn glowed darkly as she approached, and the ice trembled before cracking and shifting, a narrow tunnel forming through the frost to the doors of the Sanctuary.

Innocence strode down this, then she calmly rose her claws and placed them against the wood, closing her eyes as she pushed forwards with her powers. Heat spread through the wood, and then it began to melt, dissolving into bubbling black mire that slowly sloughed down to form an oval hole in the doors, Innocence gazing into the worship hall of the Sanctuary beyond and at the pews and pews filled with shocked-looking ponies.

She stepped calmly inside, and the ponies all recoiled, whispering amongst themselves before one of them shouted: "Heretic! Nonbeliever! Atheist!"

"No, I believe. I believe in a lot of things..." Innocence said quietly, looking slowly back and forth before she grimaced as someone flung something at her. But with a flick of her horn, she created a shield around herself, and the trinket bounced harmlessly off this before the mare sighed softly and dug her claws into the floor of the Sanctuary, saying quietly: "I'm sorry."

"She's defiling this place! Stop it! Murderer! Freak!" Other shouts rose up, of horror and disbelief and terror, as the floor rippled violently before rapidly transforming into dark ooze, ponies leaping up onto the pews and taking to the air to try and avoid contact with it, screaming in fear and terror as the wooden floor easily and quickly became thick, deep black mire. "Stop her!"

But no one wanted to get close to her. No one wanted to risk being touched by her darkness, she thought bitterly, but then she gritted her teeth and forced the thoughts away as she drew in energy from her Panacea, looking coldly back and forth as she watched the dark slime crawling up over whatever it touched, a few pones crying out in terror as the muck started to spread up over them, as other tendrils slowly crept up walls and pews started to dissolve and totter...

Innocence felt her magic growing, her eyes closing as she drank in the fear and anger and hate and bitterness of the ponies in the room, gritting her teeth before her whole body tensed in shock as there was a faint flash of light deep inside the darkness... and then her eyes snapped open and she lashed her horn upwards with a roar, and a terrible black wave tore out of her body, the mire surging upwards with the expanding sphere of darkness that tore through the air as ponies were knocked to the ground from the force of the spell, screaming in terror and disbelief...

And then, for a moment, there was only blackness, and a mesmerizing hum, the Sanctuary and parts of the surrounding building trapped inside an almost-perfectly-spherical orb of deep shadow. Innocence breathed hard, staring out into this and into the silence, not knowing what had just happened before she looked down in shock as the Panacea beneath her claws turned to solid stone, all the energy sapped out of it from the spell as her body shivered... and she realized stupidly that she could see again.

The darkness was gone, faster than it had come: and, as she looked back and forth slowly, she had no idea what had happened. All the ponies gathered here were laying in unconscious heaps, still and silent, some of the dotted with ashes from the mire that had dissolved over their bodies... and then Innocence sighed in relief as a mare nearby shifted slowly.

Other ponies across the Sanctuary began to uneasily pick themselves up, a few of them mumbling to each other, one or two managing to climb to their hooves with little trouble at all as they stared around in confusion. Slowly, Innocence felt most of the attention in the room turning to her, and the scaled unicorn looked uneasily out over all the gathered ponies, asking uneasily: "Are you... do you know what happened?"

"No..." murmured a mare after a moment, and there were a few uneasy looks before that same mare blurted: "Sort of... we... I don't know..."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence said quietly: "The Light took all of you over. I freed you all from its grip, and my friends and I are rounding up all the other people who have been... blinded, we call it. Most of Equestria was blinded, and... a lot of ponies have been hurt. We're... we're trying to save them."

Ponies traded confused looks at this, and then one of them asked slowly: "You... so you... saved us, is that what you're saying? You saved us because the Light... was... bad?"

"But the Light... it felt so good. The Light... never wanted to hurt anyone..." muttered another voice, and there were a few uneasy mumbles of consent before someone laughed dryly near the back of the room, this pony shaking his head slowly.

"Yes, right. The Light was perfectly peaceful. It's not like it ever tried to kill any of the nonbelievers... I..." The stallion looked down at his trembling hooves as he sat back in one half-collapsed pew, and then he whispered: "I was a rebel. Then the Pious killed my brother and captured me and... tortured me until they could... force the Light on me..."

There were more murmurs, and Innocence hesitated before she said finally: "If you have... if you have any friends or family here in Ponyville, who aren't here right now... don't go home to them. You have to find somewhere else to stay... because otherwise, well... they might try and hurt you."

The ponies shifted worriedly, and Innocence thought about how Clinker had been... but how could she explain that to them? She had to keep it simple, in order to keep these ponies safe. But all the same, the scaled unicorn hesitated for a moment longer before she sighed and added hesitantly: "But if you have no choice, then you have to pretend like you still adore the Light. You have to play along and... make it through tonight, at least. We're currently blockading Ponyville-"

"I want to help with the blockades!" said one of the ponies, and several others gave sounds of agreement as the stallion stepped forwards, saying sharply: "My marefriend is still under the Light's control! I can't have them... make her run away or steal her or hurt her!"

Innocence smiled a little, raising her head in surprise before she nodded uneasily, then pointed to the hole in the door, saying quickly: "If you need a safe place to hide, go to the Clockworks. It's abandoned but not locked up, you should be able to find a place to at least keep warm for the night. Or head into the Everfree Forest, but... be careful and keep your eyes open. The Forest can't protect us anymore. The Light... destroyed it."

She stopped, shivering for a moment before returning her eyes to the ponies that were still looking at her resolutely. "If you really want to help, then... come with me. We need to run through Ponyville, though, so... be prepared. We could get attacked. I don't know how aggressive the Light is going to be, especially now that we've destroyed this Sanctuary."

The other ponies nodded, and Innocence looked up as the other ponies lingered, looking like they were dumbly waiting for something, so after a moment the mare finally rose her head and snapped: "Now! Let's get going now!"

The ponies stumbled all over themselves, before hurrying forwards as Innocence led the way out the door, the scaled unicorn stepping to the side of the steps and watching as ponies flooded the streets, looking panicked as they began to run in all directions. Some stayed back, intent on helping out as promised... but Innocence was admittedly glad it was only a small group of ponies. It was great to have help, but she would have preferred not getting any of these ponies involved in fighting their own neighbors at all.

"This way." the mare muttered, jerking her head down the street, and the five nodded, following quickly after her as Innocence started down the road, her eyes nervously flicking back and forth. But no one came out to attack them, no forces of the Light appeared suddenly before them, no ponies tried to rush them: instead, Innocence could almost swear that she saw terrified ponies looking out at what was going on, watching them with fear as they passed, even though the Light's army had always been vicious and remorseless in battle, facing down even the fiercest demons with maddening zeal...

They made it to the northern road with little event... but as they began to pass between the ranch houses and farmland, several Hounds of Heaven appeared out of nowhere in front of them, snarling furiously. Innocence's eyes widened as something pricked at her senses, remembering these creatures never made a frontal attack... and the scaled unicorn barely managed to wheel herself around in time, looking past the ponies that had been following her towards several distinct distortions in the air...

She snapped her horn out, and the ponies all hit the ground with yelps and shouts of terror as several massive blasts of lightning hammered down from the sky, smashing across the invisible Hounds of Heaven and knocking them into plain sight as they shrieked and stumbled backwards. Then Innocence snarled as she half-spun, lashing her horn up and outwards to summon a wave of black fire that shot through the air and washed over the three hounds on her other side, knocking them screaming and squealing backwards in agony as the black fire rapidly ate away at flesh and spirit.

Innocence snapped her horn out, sending a powerful telekinetic blast hammering home into the three Hounds and knocking them rolling away. Then the mare's horn glowed as she spun around again just as one of the Hounds of Heaven began to leap at a pony's back, and it was blown apart by a sapphire fireball as the scaled unicorn shouted: "Keep running!"

The group of ponies scrambled for their hooves before bolting down the road, the small stampede knocking one Hound to the ground and crushing it senselessly into the dirt as the other was smacked out of the way with a yelp of pain. Innocence, meanwhile, was focused on the two Hounds in front of her, glaring at them before she snapped her horn suddenly outwards, blasting one backwards before she lashed her horn down and struck it in midair with telekinesis, crushing it flat into the ground with a shriek before it fell still and shivered.

But the other Hound used the opportunity to vanish, and Innocence cursed as she looked back and forth before her eyes widened as she heard a snarl from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see a Hound of Heaven leaping at her, and she barely managed to slam a kick back into its face... leaving her completely defenseless against the Hound that sparked into reality on her other side before its teeth sank into her shoulder, barely missing her neck as the heavy beast tackled her to the ground.

She screamed in agony, shoving a claw up against it as it shook its head wildly back and forth, tearing and ripping flesh and muscle, and then another Hound leapt in: a wild kick managed to knock this one stumbling, at least, before Innocence shrieked and arched her back, a powerful shockwave erupting from her form and launching the Hound on top of her flying. It crashed bonelessly down some twenty feet away as Innocence sat up with a snarl, her shoulder a flayed mess, before her eyes widened as another Hound appeared in front of her, as if readying itself to pounce-

Her horn flicked upwards, and a spike of rock tore up through its lower jaw and out the back of its head, knocking it limp. But instead of victory, Innocence felt horror as she realized too late that even if she'd killed it... it was just another goddamn distraction. A realization that added insult to injury as a Hound managed to leap on top of her, biting wildly at her neck as its claws tore at her back for purchase against her smooth hide.

Innocence staggered back and forth, and then she bucked hard forwards, falling on her own face as her bad leg crumpled beneath her. The Hound was flung off with a yelp, but it managed to catch itself and roll up to its paws as the other remaining war-beast charged eagerly in at her back.

The scaled mare knew she had only a moment to react, and she gritted her teeth as she shoved a claw against the ground, her other foreleg trembling, limp and useless... and the mare cursed before she shoved herself suddenly upwards as she threw herself backwards, flinging herself onto her back in a painful flop as the Hounds of Heaven leapt at her from either side. Her claw lashed wildly out and caught one Hound by its face, shoving it down into the ground with a yelp as both rear hooves slammed into the face of the other war dog, its neck cracking sickeningly as it was knocked in a broken sprawl.

The survivor was trying to yank his face out from under her claw, but Innocence dug her claws viciously into his features before she snarled and pulled savagely, absorbing its life energy, the Hound shrieking as its body became a deader, emptier gray... and then it slumped brokenly, and Innocence gasped as she yanked her claw away, feeling her body shivering and her wounds slowly knitting closed as she whispered: "Guess... I'm okay with that as part of my code of honor after all."

Innocence breathed hard in and out, then she slowly rolled over and pushed herself up... and stared in disbelief at the sight of the group of mortal ponies staring at her dumbly. She stared back, then twitched before snapping sharply: "And why the hell didn't any of you guys try and help me?"

The ponies traded dumb looks, before one of them held up a hoof and said weakly: "Y-You... you didn't say anything about the Light using monsters!"

Innocence slowly closed her eyes, and then she cursed quietly, flinching and grasping at her bloody shoulder before she took a slow breath, horn glowing faintly and the wound lighting up with black, thrumming energy. Panacea gradually filled up the slashes and gouges in her shoulder, then solidified, and the mare gave a sigh of relief as she carefully forced herself to stand up, looking moodily over at the other ponies as she muttered: "Let's just get going for now, okay?"

The mortals nodded hurriedly, and Innocence forced herself not to roll her eyes as she shook herself out a little. Her body was aching with pain, and she gritted her teeth at how... fragile she was. She hated thinking about that: for all her strength and power, unless she managed to armor herself up in crystal, once something started getting its claws into her she had a hard time fighting it off. All the mighty power of endless darkness and she could barely take a punch... there had to be a way to fix that.

She realized the ponies were staring at her, and she scowled in response, making them all wince and flinch backwards before the scaled unicorn grumbled: "Seriously, don't make me repeat myself. Start moving or I swear I'll start turning you guys into monsters, too."

The ponies all winced at this, scurrying around in a circle and hurrying down the road, and Innocence sighed tiredly before she started to lope after them, limping only slightly as they headed up the northern road. She couldn't help but look silently back and forth as they passed farmsteads that still looked so familiar and pretty orchards full of rich trees...

Innocence realized she was staring too much at things, and she shook her head out before looking quickly forwards and sighing in relief as she realized that Applejack was standing in the road not far ahead, frowning at them. The ponies were slowing as they approached her, even if it was clear just from looking at the large, wooden-hide pony wearing the old cowboy hat that she was no servant of the Light.

"Okay, slow down." Innocence said moodily, and she limped ahead of the ponies as they all-but-stopped, the scaled unicorn sighing tiredly before she smiled wryly at Applejack as she approached, gesturing with her head over her shoulder at the ponies behind her and saying quietly: "Don't worry. I already know bringing these idiots was a mistake, but... they wanted to help. They're scared, but maybe... I don't know."

"No, I'll put 'em to work, don't you worry about that, Innocence. If they want to help, they can help." Applejack said evenly, and Innocence smiled a little: she did a pretty good job of hiding the disapproval in her voice. Then the wooden-hided pony frowned a bit before leaning forwards and asking uncertainly: "But are you okay yourself, Innocence? You look like you ran into a little bit of trouble, and by that I don't mean the Pious."

"Hounds." Innocence grumbled, and then she looked uneasily at the farmhouses, asking finally: "Are there... ponies in there? I mean, it'd be pointless to block off the roads if..."

"Oh, don't you worry now, Innocence. I already took care of them here, and Eventide called some Nightmares to come and watch things for us once night falls." Applejack responded with a shake of her head, and then she turned her eyes towards the setting sun. "Burning Desire is gonna join us as well, maybe even bring friends. I think it's against orders, but... I don't think Burning entirely has a head for listening to orders."

Innocence laughed a little despite herself as the ponies awkwardly clustered behind her, and there was silence for a few moments before she sighed a bit and said finally: "I guess that I'd better leave these guys in your care, anyway, and head back into town... or... well, maybe I should go and take the Light out of the heads of the ponies inside, first."

"Alright, Innocence. You do what you think is right, and we'll support you along the way." Applejack stopped, then she softened a little and said in a more careful voice: "And if I may say so... I'm glad to see you're getting better, if you know what I mean. After what Gymbr did to you... well... it's a relief to see that you're finding yourself."

"Don't jinx it, Wormwood." Innocence said softly, giving a small smile, and Applejack gave the scaled mare an amused smile, fixing her with an entertained look before Innocence turned away and headed towards the nearest house.

It only took her half an hour, going from farm to farm, to remove the Light from the minds of the ponies that lived here in the furthest outskirts. Some of the ponies reacted with happiness at being freed, others were upset, and one stallion politely thanked her and then told her to get the hell out. All-in-all, she wasn't getting the greatest collection of reactions again, which made her feel... worried, once more, whether or not they were really doing the right thing.

Not long after darkness fell, and as Innocence was helping Applejack and the ponies set up traps along the road, a glowing firebird shot down from the air before transforming in a burst of flames into Burning Desire. The demonic stallion bounced easily through the field, fiery mane and tail flowing backwards as he grinned widely at Innocence, and the scaled unicorn scowled a bit at him before wincing when the stallion reached up and caught her by the cheeks with his front hooves, squeezing her face happily as he declared brightly: "Oh, I knew you had it in you! I knew it, look at you, so pretty and so grown-up and truly finding herself!"

"Let go of my face." Innocence grumbled through her mashed cheeks, and then she reached up and swatted his hooves away, giving him a cranky look. "Look. I'm glad to have your help here but we can't have you getting seen by any Pious or attracting the Light or anything. Do you understand that?"

Burning Desire sniffed disdainfully at this, and then he said mildly: "Believe me, Innocence. I'm the very last thing the Pious are concerned about right now... after all, I'm just a silly demon whose real power lays not in his magical potential, but in his absolute handsomeness." Burning reached up, brushing his front hooves through his mane and making it flare brightly for a moment as the others stared at him, before the demon suddenly became serious, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "We need to speak in private about Freya."

Innocence frowned uneasily at this, and then she nodded slowly before wincing when Burning Desire began to stroll towards Ponyville, the mare saying awkwardly: "I... I don't think that's a very good idea... the Light..."

"Oh, Innocence. Believe me, these ponies aren't quite the true 'Light.' They're just victims, one way or another." Burning Desire said gently, and then he smiled and shook his head slowly, gesturing up at the dark, deepening night sky. "And do you see this, Innocence? Darkness is all around us. Now for us, darkness is safety... but to the Light, darkness represents everything they hate and fear. Even the Pious grow less bold in darkness. These poor little souls won't harm us."

Innocence nodded hesitantly, and then Burning Desire began to stroll calmly down the road before he paused and clicked his tongue, looking over his shoulder with a wink at Applejack and asking easily: "Are you sure that I could never entice you to provide a little fuel for my flame? You're such a pretty thing, still! And I'm sure your husband won't mind at all."

"My husband still has plenty of kick left in the can, Burning. Nice of you to offer, though." Applejack smiled wryly, rolling her eyes before she added mildly: "Just do me a favor, and keep your hooves off of Innocence there. And my daughter, if you two happen to run into her."

"Oh, don't worry. I've learned my lesson there. Your daughter happens to be a little surly about fun and games, especially in times like these. But I've always been one to think that in the hardest times, we need our smiles and warmth the most." Burning Desire replied easily, and then he turned his eyes back forwards as they gleamed longingly, murmuring: "Especially because it's at times like these we find ourselves separated so often from the very people we want to protect."

Innocence looked at him curiously, then she simply followed as they started calmly forwards, walking a little down the road in silence before the demon sighed softly and said quietly: "Most of the rebels are dead, Innocence. The Light's army, all of its attention, is focused on Quietus Clime, and all the demons, the Blessed, everyone else has been sent away. The diplomats are doing diplomacy still in every direction as if getting new allies will somehow replace all the lives that have been lost, but... even if Freya rose a new army and marched it immediately from all sides against the army the Light is attacking Quietus Clime with..."

Innocence looked down, shivering and shaking her head weakly. This wasn't what she wanted to hear. This wasn't what she'd wanted to happen, as she looked uncomfortably over at Burning Desire and studied him for a few long moments, then said quietly: "And you... you look kind of like that's not the worst part."

"It's... it's not, I'm afraid." Burning Desire grimaced a bit, looking ahead and shaking his head briefly. "Freya has no intention of pulling out of Quietus Clime, from what we've all seen... and more than that, there's a rumor floating around us demons that she's trying to get everyone killed. After all, she's right in the territory of a Dracolich..."

Innocence shook her head weakly, then she gritted her teeth and looked down, stomping a claw and muttering: "And she told me that I was an honorless monster and... and even I think that's wrong! How can she do things like this, Burning? Why is she... what the hell is wrong with her? What about honor?"

"Honor can mean a thousand different things, Innocence, and it gets more complicated when you're trying to measure logic against emotion. Freya is still going to do whatever it takes to win, no matter how... we end up looking at her for it. That's just the kind of person she is; determined that she knows better than everyone else." Burning Desire paused, then he gave a faint smile. "The sad part, Innocence, is that she likely does, and she likely will save more lives in the long run doing this than... trying to protect these lives now."

Innocence shivered a little, then she looked down and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "And that makes her honorable? That makes her... it doesn't make sense to me."

Burning Desire shrugged a bit, and they were silent as they headed into town before the demon rose his head and said quietly: "But that's all just a rumor, Innocence. You know us demons, and our silly gossip and all that. Like I heard a rumor that Freya will be coming here once she's done with... whatever she's getting up to over at Quietus Clime with her brand new friend. He's a very talkative one, I hear. Sounds rather like a thesaurus with diarrhea, I believe he was described to me as. I bet he and violet would get along just swimmingly. Although I'm not so sure about Scrivener Blooms, he always seems to get so cranky when it comes to things like that."

Innocence smiled faintly at this, and then she looked down for a moment before Burning Desire added kindly: "I believe they're out there somewhere, you know. It's very hard for me to believe that and it hurts sometimes, but I believe it all the same, Innocence. And even if I'm proven wrong, I won't ever give up the hope of seeing gorgeous violet and your parents again... and even Sleipnir! Sleipnir must be out there somewhere, because you know there's no pony quite as strong as that strapping, handsome stallion. He's a stallion's stallion."

Innocence sighed and shook her head slowly, and Burning Desire merely winked as they strode into Ponyville. A faint smile spread over his face as he looked back and forth, murmuring: "Look at it, Innocence. No walls and no Nibelung and... all these poor ponies, blinded by the Light. Scared of little old us... oh, this will never do. Even if they're scared of us we don't have to linger around in the dark like dirty but attractive bad colts waiting in a back alley to ravish maidens."

"Why do all your metaphors have to be about that?" Innocence asked sourly, and Burning Desire shrugged as he flicked his mane towards a tall lightpost, the old lamp atop it flaring into life.

"Because I'm a Passion. Because I enjoy that. And because it's what's expected of me, Innocence... I mean, I wouldn't be much of a playful, seductive demon if I didn't play the role of a playful, seductive demon, now would I?" Burning Desire said reasonably, and then he paused before looking up with a soft smile. "There she is."

Innocence cocked her head curiously... and then Aphrodisia all-but-dove out of the air to ram into Burning Desire, the demon catching her in a fierce hug as she snuggled herself into his broad chest with a beaming smile, saying happily: "Burning Desire! It's great to see you!"

"Aphrodisia, you haven't grown up at all!" Burning said kindly, and the mare giggled against his chest, closing her eyes and snuggling happily closer as he squeezed her gently: somehow, coming from him, that didn't at all sound like an insult.

Innocence sighed a little, rolling her eyes at the reunion... but she knew that was jealousy more than anything else gnawing at her, and she wasn't quite as upset as she was putting on. She looked at the two of them for a moment, then turned her eyes away, looking uneasily back and forth through the street as she muttered: "We're really tempting fate here. We should go and find a safer place."

"No, it's okay. I don't think any of them are going to hurt us, Innocence... they're scared. Especially since the Pious are gone, and Terra's killed all the wyverns and dogs, and... well, they don't really seem like 'doing' kind of ponies anymore." She paused, then slapped Burning Desire's chest with a huff when he grinned at her, waggling his eyebrows. "Not that kind of 'doing,' Burning! Don't be so gross and silly. I mean they're just... hiding in their homes, praying and waiting for the Light to save them. I kind of feel bad for them."

"Well, we're... going to fix them. We're not going to hurt them." Innocence said after a moment, although she wasn't entirely sure... how true that was anymore. She shifted uneasily, then turned her eyes towards the rows of houses, asking quietly: "Should we... what should we do, then? I need your help, I'm not a leader."

Aphrodisia smiled a little at this, and then she quietly pushed herself away from Burning Desire, turning her eyes towards the scaled unicorn and becoming surprisingly-serious as she said softly: "You need to keep these ponies here. Just because there's a ninety-nine percent chance no one's going to run away doesn't mean we can all just go and sleep things off and come back tomorrow, because there's that one percent chance someone will try to get out of here. And if they do, all our plans are ruined.

"But they're really scared of us, especially right now. We can't coexist in this town, but we can hopefully draw out who's been blinded by the Light and who's not. And we can mark the homes of the ponies we know absolutely are blinded, and sort of isolate them from the rest." Aphrodisia continued, nodding slowly a few times. "Me and Burning and you can do that, while Applejack, Eventide, and her Greater Nightmares all keep an eye on things outside of town, and Avalon keeps in the air. And maybe... maybe you should talk to them, Sin. You did really really good with Clinker, after all."

Innocence frowned at this, then she shifted and shook her head quickly, mumbling: "No, no... that... that was different. Clinker was my friend, that's all. That doesn't count."

Aphrodisia smiled at this, saying kindly: "I think that makes it even more impressive, Innocence, that you were willing to talk to him and all that. Not a stranger and stuff. I find it a lot easier to talk to strangers than I do talking to anyone else, you know. I mean, I'll probably never see them again and all that."

Innocence sighed a little at this, shaking her head grumpily before she said moodily: "Let's save talking to people for afterwards. I'm a little sore, but it's not too hard for me to pull the Light out of ponies. Let's stick to doing that."

"Okay!" Aphrodisia said cheerfully, shrugging a bit, and then the demon looked warmly over at Burning Desire, asking curiously: "So what do you think?"

Burning looked thoughtfully at his goddaughter, reaching up to gently tap her on the nose, and she giggled and childishly grasped at the end of her own muzzle as he said kindly: "I think that you've gotten much, much brighter since the last time we met, Aphrodisia. Your darling mother must be so proud of you. I also agree, with one minor little modification: we move whoever is willing into an area like town hall or one of the other larger buildings, where someone can stay with them and keep an eye on them tomorrow, while the rest of us withdraw into the Everfree Forest. The last thing we want is for the ponies to start hurting each other or anything, after all."

Innocence nodded hesitantly, and Aphrodisia smiled up at the stallion, nodding fervently a few times in agreement. Burning gazed warmly from one mare to the other, and then he chuckled and said easily: "You know, it makes all the time I spent in Helheim worthwhile to be here, able to help out such beautiful mares as yourselves save the world. I love saving the world! It's so fun and we get to do it so often these days!"

"I don't think we're actually saving the world, Burning Desire. Sometimes I'm worried we're actually the ones ruining it." Innocence muttered, and then she sighed and looked up, saying finally: "Then let's not waste time talking and just get to work."

Burning Desire smiled a little after a moment, and Aphrodisia nodded firmly; it felt strange, but also like the most natural thing in the world as they all turned to go about their tasks of canvassing Ponyville in the dead of night, Burning Desire and Innocence lighting the lamps along the street as all three knocked on doors and called out when they saw ponies in the windows.

Most ponies hid from them: a rare few affected by the Light shouted angrily at them and threatened them, but none quite dared to open their doors. The only ponies who emerged from their houses were the ones who hadn't been taken in by the Light... although plenty of them preferred to awkwardly speak to the demons and Innocence through the safety of their doors, not entirely trusting these newcomers. Not that Innocence could blame them: they had killed three Pious, ruined a Sanctuary, caused a mass panic and were now going door-to-door in the middle of the night, looking for anyone who hadn't been taken over by the Light.

But they were able to get quite a few ponies to move to city hall, and Aphrodisia promised to stay in town, to watch over them. And finally, with only an hour or so remaining before sunrise, most of the ragtag group retreated to the Everfree Forest to set up camp in the safety of the trees so the Light wouldn't be able to see them from above.

It was the fifth day: miles and miles away, Freya was sending the last of her forces to death and preparing Chrysophylax Dives to raise an undead army and complete her plans. Innocence couldn't know that this was going on, but she almost felt it all the same, shifting uneasily as she let Avalon occasionally go to check around Ponyville for any disturbances, but her patrols were much less necessary with Aphrodisia on watch and quite a few ponies there who weren't infected with the Light keeping an eye on things.

That was, until Monkshood calmly intruded on their little settlement, the ponies and demons looking curiously up at the moody stallion before he said quietly: "We need you back in town. There's no less than twenty Devout heading straight towards Ponyville as we speak. At least two of them look like messengers. Either way, once they see the Sanctuary and the state it's in, they're going to turn around and go straight for the checkpoint."

"Oh no." Innocence said weakly, and then she looked quickly back and forth as the others all looked sharply at her. "We... Ersatz, you stay back here! The rest of us, let's get moving, quick!"

The others all nodded sharply, leaping up to their feet and sprinting after Innocence as the scaled unicorn turned and bolted, gritting her teeth. This was absolutely the last thing they needed right now... a whole platoon of Devout coming in out of nowhere for some reason. Had the Light seen them? Had a message gotten through because Ersatz and Burning had been cuddling and teasing each other all night, or had Avalon or Apps missed a Pegasus flying past, or had somepony somehow gotten through all the traps they had set up over the ground or managed to just walk around them and sneak through the fields?

Innocence cursed under her breath as she shot through the forest, heading towards Ponyville. They had been so goddamn careful, and now, all of that could end up going right down the drain. The mare ground her teeth together in frustration as Terra called clearly from behind her: "Be careful now, lass! This is either a clever trap or nothing but ill luck... and personally, I lean much towards the latter! An ambush wouldn't make the folly of letting a prowler like that one see them coming!"

Monkshood only grunted beside Terra, and the Ironjaw winced in surprise at the sight of the stallion running silently and swiftly alongside her despite his almost-unhealthy look, the earth pony saying sourly: "And I'm sure if this was an ambush the Pious would have quickly keyed in on something as large and unpleasant as you."

"Well there's no need for bein' nasty now, is there?" Terra grumbled, scowling at the stallion, and he only looked fearlessly, moodily back at her before she growled and turned her eyes forwards, muttering: "This one scares me. Like the stories about the ones cursed by Hel's mischief."

"Close enough." Monkshood growled, and then he looked over his shoulder at the others, eyes swiftly taking them in before he looked back forwards and added in a low voice: "Surprised there's this many of you left after everything the Light's been doing. Even more surprised you came back here. I guess this means that Celestia is staging a 'coming home,' isn't she?"

Innocence only grunted, not wanting to try and explain that Celestia was gone, and it was Freya who was planning this out... well. Who knew how far or little in advance? And considering her impulsiveness and the way she changed her plans based on whatever she felt like at the time...

"I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that I'm supposed to try and liberate Ponyville as quickly and quietly as possible." Innocence said finally as they tore out of the forest, heading across the sprawling fields and towards the village. And the scaled unicorn winced a bit as her eyes locked on the half-destroyed animal care center, several dead wyverns sprawled in bloody heaps around the building. "Although I guess we weren't exactly quiet about it."

"You haven't been quick, either." Monkshood said moodily, and then he shook his head distastefully and added: "Wolfsbane makes less of a mess than you've all stirred up here."

"He does not. I've responded to calls in the countryside dealing with that freak's leftovers." Avalon growled grumpily, and then the small mare added crankily: "You're lucky the Thunderbolts never hunted you down, asshole."

Monkshood only grunted moodily, and then he said distastefully: "I'm going to head around to pretend to look after those idiot blockades you've set up. They're nothing but eyesores that are going to make the Devout even more suspicious."

Innocence rolled her eyes, then looked over her shoulder... but Monkshood was already gone, and the scaled unicorn stumbled a bit before looking forwards and cursing under her breath. She forced herself to focus on Ponyville, grimacing a little as she said sharply: "We're going to have to stop any Devout from escaping! If even one gets away, this whole thing is a failure!"

The ponies grunted, and then Avalon flew forwards and said moodily: "We know. We're going to have to ambush the Devout: Burning should come with me and watch the air, and you should go... stand on top of their sanctuary. Defile it somehow. Piss them off, you saw how aggressive they are."

"We should conceal ourselves, a fair distance apart if at all possible." Terra said moodily, nodding shortly. "I'll squeeze into the Sanctuary myself. Eventide, Applejack, you two should conceal yourselves at a distance. We wait until Innocence starts engaging the horde and then we spring our attack, hopefully catch enough of the bastards off guard we can get rid of 'em quickly."

Innocence nodded shortly, and the others gave their own sounds of agreement with the rough, fast plan: at least with both Avalon and Burning Desire in the air, they would be able to minimize the chance of any Devout escaping.

Ponies stared in shock at the group that hurried into Ponyville, and Innocence grimaced a bit: even if the Light-blinded scurried immediately for their homes, there was still the chance they might be able to warn the Devout somehow. But there wasn't really anything they could do about that, as they simply pushed forwards towards the damaged Sanctuary.

Without her needing to say anything, the group automatically divided itself up... although Innocence couldn't help but groan when Terra smashed through the front doors and took out most of the front wall with her. She looked back and forth, noting that the others had dispersed before she took a breath and concentrated her magic energies into her own body, then sprung up to the roof of the rectangular church.

She breathed slowly in and out, then looked down at her bare claws before grimacing and holding them up. Her gauntlets sparked into being around them after a moment, and she winced only a little as she felt the metal painfully dig against her scales before settling into place. She grimaced a bit, then shook her head briefly before muttering: "Okay. Draw their attention. Draw their attention..."

Innocence looked down at the shingled roof beneath her, and then she dug her claws into it, breathing slowly before closing her eyes. The shingles beneath her trembled, then bubbled and rotted into mire that spread in a wide, thin layer overtop the rooftop. She was careful not to rot too much, however: bringing the roof crashing down beneath her would be a great way to screw up the entire plan. Not to mention make her look like an idiot.

Innocence rose her head slowly, scaled body flexing as she gazed silently up into the sky, and then the mare grimaced a little as she saw shapes in the distance, flying in a double-V formation towards Ponyville. The mare rose her head, concentrating dark energies into her horn to send up a distinct spark of magic that was amplified further by the thrum of the mire she was seated on: if the Devout hadn't sensed her before now, that definitely got their attention, as the winged unicorns all visibly turned and shot towards her.

One flock of Devout shot by above her head as the other curled to the side, and they neatly formed into two large rings of ten that circled above: their movements were synchronized, yet somehow clunky, like chickens attempting to do ballet. Although at least chickens recognized they couldn't actually fly, unlike these beasts.

The scaled unicorn looked coldly up as the winged unicorns hovered ungainly around her, glaring down at her coldly, their gnarled, misshapen horns sparking with white energy. Most of them were clad in golden armor, but two of them had large carrier bags strung to their sides and wore plain white uniforms. They all looked different... apart from the fury over their faces, as one of the uniformed Devout finally snapped: "What have you done, heretic?"

"What I had to do." Innocence retorted, and she she rose her head proudly, saying sharply: "I am not going to just surrender without a fight! If you want me, come and get me!"

"You heard her! Kill her!" snarled the other uniformed Devout, and the bleached-white, malformed winged unicorns all roared before shooting eagerly down towards the scaled mare, who glared up at them with defiance... even as she felt the faintest hint of apology for what she had to do.

Her horn snapped upwards, and a blast of black flames shot up through the air, knocking Devout in all directions like bowling pins as they screamed in agony. Others sloppily managed to yank themselves out of the way of the attack, but their flailing movements through the air made them easy targets as the mare snapped her horn viciously out again and sent a crosswise wave of black fire tearing through the sky, smashing more winged unicorns from the air as dark flames ravaged their bodies.

Then a pair of hooves slammed into Innocence's skull, knocking her bouncing backwards across the rooftop with a shriek. Her eyes widened in horror as she slipped off the edge, flailing wildly before she managed to just catch the side of the roof with one claw, but she only managed to cling for a moment before her claws slipped, and she fell with a shriek towards the ground below.

Devout swarmed down eagerly after her, but a dark streak shot through the air and snatched the mare out of the way, the winged unicorns immediately attempting to turn to follow... but their clunky movements meant that the ones closest to the ground just rammed themselves into the earth or made stumbling, painful landings.

A few others managed to shoot after the Greater Nightmare that had just snatched Innocence out of harm's way, but a massive stream of blue flames erupted from inside the Sanctuary, and Devout screamed as they rammed through the wall of blue fire and were burnt rapidly away to cinders. And from above , one of the uniformed officers stared in horror before he half-turned, starting to open his mouth to shout an order-

He saw the tiny Pegasus too late before Avalon slammed a crosshatch blade across his face, and the officer reeled back with a howl of agony before Avalon swung both rear hooves up into a savage kick into his throat. He choked helplessly, clawing at his neck, and then the tiny Pegasus grinned savagely as she twisted and rolled her entire body into a smash of a crosshatch blade, shattering the officer's skull and sending him shooting straight down like a rocket into the ground.

The other officer cursed, then whistled sharply, and four Devout instantly turned from their chase to shoot into formation around the Devout. The tiny Pegasus looked up, gritting her teeth, expecting them to flee: instead, the officer leaned forwards with a snarl, shouting: "Twin formation, bring her down!"

The Devout shot forwards, two streaking ahead and both reaching up a foreleg to lock together, meaning to clothesline the tiny Pegasus or force her to dodge: instead, Avalon slammed both front hooves forwards into the faces of the Devout as she flipped herself forwards over them, already scissoring both rear hooves out: and just as she'd expected, they both slammed home into the faces of the second pair of Devout, who had been rushing in side-by-side to attempt to snag her in midair.

Her body flipped fully and her crosshatch blades both lashed cruelly downwards, smashing into the foreheads of the two winged unicorns and knocking them both bonelessly towards the ground. Then Avalon grinned coldly as she spread her wings, the officer staring at her with shock before she flapped them fiercely... and went backwards instead of forwards, spinning around at the last moment to smash her hoof in into the face of a Devout that already had her hoofprint on it.

The winged unicorn rose his forelegs uselessly as he flapped his wings wildly, but Avalon shot forwards, snarling as she slammed hoof after hoof into the winged unicorn, cracking his forelegs, breaking his shoulders, leaving his features a bloody mess before she finally lashed both crosshatch blades across him in a rending slice that sent the Devout rocketing out of the air.

And like liquid, she spun around, kicking both rear legs out and slamming them into the face of the last Devout still in the air, knocking it off balance as its eyes bulged, blood and saliva flying from his mouth before Avalon slammed both crosshatch blades down in a tomahawk to his breast that knocked him shooting out of the air like a meteor.

The remaining officer trembled, then spun around to flee... and a firebird landed calmly on top of his head before Burning Desire leaned down with a pleasant smile on his beak, the officer staring dumbly up at this before the demon said conversationally: "So sorry."

He spread his wings wide, and crimson flames engulfed both the firebird and the messenger, the winged unicorn howling and flailing miserably in all directions before the flames whiffed out in a burst of smoke: the winged unicorn fell bonelessly out of this cloud, charred and staring stupidly at nothing as the firebird sailed out of another section of dark smog to curl around and zip downwards, calling clearly: "Seven!"

Innocence looked up in surprise from where Eventide had deposited her, before she nodded sharply and turned her eyes back forwards. Terra was spitting blasts of blue flame after the Devout and clawing furiously at the winged unicorns shooting around above her head, the winged unicorns every now and then bouncing uselessly off her steel body but mostly trying to pelt her with bolts of purification from a safe distance. The Ironjaw looked frustrated at most, and most of that was clearly coming from the fact that the winged unicorns were staying just out of her reach, making her look like a cat attempting to claw down several mocking birds.

The scaled unicorn rolled her eyes... and then she winced when Terra caught one of the winged unicorns and slammed it into the ground with such force it all-but-exploded. The steel dragon flung the corpse aside, then turned and roared at another, a massive blast of blue flames bursting up over the winged unicorn and reducing it to ashes as the last Devout dropped onto her back and hammered uselessly at her back... and Innocence had to admit, they were brave. Or stupid. Or insane.

Terra flexed, then grinned over her shoulder before suddenly arching her back, and long spikes of steel shot out along her spine, ripping through the winged unicorn on her back as her metal scales shivered, before the spikes distended just as fast as they'd thrusted outwards. The Devout rolled off her back with a gargle, and Terra crushed it under one large hindclaw before she asked disdainfully: "And what are you doing, lass, just watching the sodding fight?"

"There's only... four left, now. If that." Innocence said quietly, approaching and shaking her head briefly before she looked over her shoulder as Eventide and Applejack approached. The wooden hide mare was dragging several tied up Devout behind her, the winged unicorns wrapped in vines and covered in bruises and blood, and the scaled unicorn gave a small smile as she asked quietly: "Did we take down all of them?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Avalon muttered, shooting down and floating calmly above the group. Burning Desire flitted down a moment later, transforming back into a stallion, and the tiny Pegasus grimaced before she looked up and muttered: "Gonna go do another sweep just in case. But I definitely counted at least twenty."

Innocence nodded slowly, watching as the Pegasus zipped back up into the sky, and then the scaled unicorn turned her eyes towards Applejack, who gestured at the Devout she'd captured and said quietly: "I was thinking you might want to try your powers on these guys. See if you can take the Light out of their heads like you did with the others..."

Sin gave a hesitant nod, and then she approached the stunned, vine-wrapped Devout as Eventide gave her a curious look before smiling supportively and striding past. The scaled unicorn shivered a bit as she looked at the malformed Devout, and then she hesitantly looked up at Applejack and murmured: "I guess this is the real reason we're trying to stop the Light, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Applejack said quietly, and there was silence for a few moments before the wooden mare gestured quietly at the winged unicorns. "But they're real ponies. Or... were, anyway. I don't really know what they're supposed to be now, flingin' all of one spell around and made up of... all those mismatched parts."

The scaled unicorn gave a faint smile, and then she shook her head briefly before carefully reaching forwards and grasping into the skull of one of the stunned Devout. She closed her eyes, sinking her claws through flesh and into spirit as he groaned a little and shivered weakly... and then the mare gritted her teeth in surprise as she felt something... stupid and hostile lash back at her. It was the Light, but it wasn't the Light... it was... it was blinding and burning and all-consuming, and after a moment the mare cursed and quickly drew her claw back, muttering: "Why's that so different..."

Applejack frowned, and then Terra muttered as she approached: "I do not think you'll be able to fix these ones. They've become monsters, pure and simple."

Innocence swallowed thickly at this, shifting uneasily as Applejack winced over at the Ironjaw, and the demon sighed a little and shifted awkwardly before saying lamely: "But don't listen to me, lass, I'm speaking of things I know nothing about. Go on, try some other way, perhaps."

The mare nodded hesitantly, and then she dug her claws into the ground and took a slow breath as she converted some of the road around them into mire, before gritting her teeth as her horn glowed with darkness and a black sphere of shadows slowly formed around the three Devout, who all writhed and struggled as the mire beneath Innocence turned gray...

And then there was silence, and the orb of blackness that had engulfed the three slowly shrank and dissipated, leaving the Devout... empty. They were only staring blankly, drooling and unmoving, and Innocence trembled as she reached up and touched her own lips before Applejack whispered: "Horses of Heaven... they're... it must have..."

"No, don't say anything yet now." Terra said, a little too quickly, a little too sharply. The Ironjaw grimaced as she studied the three drooling, slack winged unicorns, and then she attempted to be positive as she said weakly: "Perhaps... well... perhaps they'll wake up shortly!"

The false optimism didn't make Innocence feel better: it made her feel worse. It made her feel like a child that had just done some incredible wrong, as she shivered and stared slowly over the three broken, drooling ponies. Three Devout, winged unicorns she couldn't save... and that meant... _Antares..._

But before she could lose herself too deeply in fear of what she might have to do in the future, Eventide calmly approached carrying several scrolls, the Greater Nightmare saying quietly: "I think that you should look at these."

She passed out the scrolls, and Innocence took one, wondering if she could even force herself to focus... but as she read quickly through the scroll, she found herself pushing her other worries to the side as she gritted her teeth, wondering silently how they were going to respond to this new threat on the horizon.


	86. The Closest Thing To Home

Chapter Eighty One: The Closest Thing to Home

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence sat with her eyes closed, a cup of tea in front of her and a faint smile on her face as she sat in an unfamiliar tavern. It felt strangely comforting... although Avalon had chased out the few other ponies who had been sitting around at the table so they could all have a little bit of quiet time together here, and just relax after the long, long day.

"Drink up. Come on, you look exhausted." Aphrodisia said softly, and Innocence looked up blearily before the demon smiled a little. "Even you can't cast giant spells like that all the time, Sin. You look really sore and tired."

"We had to do it quickly, though..." Innocence shivered a little, reaching up and rubbing a claw over her face as she mumbled: "I hated how we had to do it, too. Breaking down doors, dragging anyone touched by the Light out of their homes to... corral them like... like animals..."

"Yeah, but. They're fixed now, and we kind of ran out of time. That's good, right?" Avalon said mildly, gesturing at Innocence. "And I get that... some of them are actually kind of upset about what we did, sure. I can even sort of understand it and sympathize and all, for a few reasons. But you know what? We're doing a good thing here."

The scaled unicorn looked at the tiny Pegasus as she slammed a hoof against the table before sweeping up her bottle of beer, and then she hesitated and asked finally: "And seriously. What would you prefer, Innocence? That we just let them go on their merry way to be fed to the Light's brand new scheme or something?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence sighed quietly and lowered her head a little, nodding uneasily as she murmured: "You're right. I know you're right. I just... you know. The whole... stupid honor thing."

Aphrodisia smiled warmly, saying softly: "But it's really good you're trying so hard to live up to that, Sin, it really really is. But unfortunately, we have to do bad or scary things sometimes. We have to be willing to... to hurt ourselves a little if we really want to save everypony we can."

Innocence looked down and nodded slowly, and there was silence for a few moments before the scaled mare finally picked up her tea and sipped at it slowly, then she looked back and forth around the bar, asking finally: "So uh... this is where Rainbow Dash and Big Mac used to come a lot, right?"

Avalon smiled a little, then she looked silently towards the bar and the shelves of glittering glass bottles behind it, murmuring: "Yeah. And it's where Antares and me... we used to come here a lot too, right Pinkslap? Was great times..."

"I miss him. But I know you're going to save him, too." Aphrodisia said softly, looking across at Innocence with a small smile, and Innocence shifted a little, laughing a bit as she looked down before closing her eyes as laughter fell into a soft sigh.

"I... I really do too. But I don't know whether or not I can. I want to, but... you saw what my powers did to the Devout already. They're almost... they're just completely different than the blinded ones... the converts, I guess the Light calls them." She stopped, then shook her head briefly before murmuring: "But I guess if this war picks up, I'll have plenty of chances to practice, at least."

Innocence shifted a little, then she grasped her teacup in her claws, just to feel the warmth and try to stop her claws from trembling as she closed her eyes. That brought all kinds of unpleasant thoughts and new worries to mind...

The Devout hadn't been a patrol, or messengers, or delivery boys. They had been recruiters: the Light was trying to rebuild its army by conscripting and drafting the blinded ponies – what the scrolls referred to as 'converts' – and having them all report to the nearest metropolis for... 'enlightenment.' That term made Innocence extremely nervous: it sounded like they were going to turn all of Equestria into... those monstrous Devout.

And to complicate things further, there was another announcement that the recruiters had been carrying: apparently the Strange Ones were allying with the Light. Innocence couldn't imagine why: the Skin Walkers were supposed to be the weird guardians of this world and ponies, not their mortal enemies. Except as she thought about it, it started to make a horrible kind of sense: their tactics often had a lot of collateral damage, their armies were composed heavily of demons and undead and... well, monsters, to be perfectly blunt... and the Light's original intent at least seemed to be to protect the ponies and unite them into one peaceful nation.

Although from what they'd put together, the Cardinal hiding out in Heaven had apparently corrupted all of this to serve his own purposes, his vision of some... endless empire, and all of it under his control. Innocence didn't want to imagine how that had happened... she felt like they were all pawns in some great game of chess, but there was only one person actually playing. Someone who was just interested in smashing the pieces into each other so he could wipe the board clean and put it to use in some other nefarious scheme...

She shivered a bit, then looked awkwardly up as the other mares looked at her pointedly. After a moment, Innocence gave a lame smile, straightening a bit and mumbling: "Sorry. Thinking too much. I... well, at least Freya will be here soon, right?"

Avalon grunted at this, muttering: "Yeah, because that's something to be glad about. I dunno... she scares me. She scares me like, a hell of a lot to be entirely honest. I don't know if I really want her to show up here with her whole army of the dead or whatever. I think we should just go to Canterlot ourselves, beat the crap out of all the ponies there and free 'em all. That'd be a great start, right?"

Innocence stared at Avalon with disbelief as Aphrodisia only shrugged a little, then said thoughtfully: "Well, aren't all the actual bad guys up in Heaven, though? That's where we need to go, Ava, don't be silly. If we freed Canterlot, then more Pious might just come down and take it right back. And that would just be a big waste of time."

"I don't think we can take on Canterlot by ourselves, girls." Innocence said sourly, and then she shook herself out a little, feeling a little more awake... although not yet at the point where she could make too many coherent arguments. "Apparently Freya's diplomats are all coming here, to join the big army she's bringing... we might actually have a force large enough to take on whatever the Light has to throw at us. Once we have our forces gathered, then we can think about liberating Canterlot."

Avalon snorted and rolled her eyes, sitting back and looking grouchy, but she thankfully didn't argue. The trio sipped their drinks and settled a little in the quiet of the empty bar, and Innocence wondered silently what the 'normal' ponies of Ponyville were all up to right now... recovering, she guessed, from being hauled around all day to places where she could mass-cast her weird... exorcism, she guessed it was.

She couldn't blame them. She'd kind of hated it herself, and she thought that was part of why she was so tired and sore right now. It was always a lot harder to use magic when she didn't... feel it was a good idea. Her instincts and her emotions got all tangled up and everything just kind of went to hell and... well...

Innocence shook her head briefly, then she looked up curiously as they heard hoofsteps hurrying across the bar above, then stumble down the stairs to the lower level they were in, a pony hurrying towards them and calling worriedly: "Excuse me, I... the dragon said you should all come immediately! We have visitors from the Light!"

Innocence's eyes widened before she stumbled up to her claws, and Avalon and Aphrodisia were both out of their seats in a flash as the scaled unicorn took off, the three hurrying past the pony. They dashed out of the bar, then looked back and forth before Aphrodisia sniffed at the air and said quickly: "She's at the edge of Ponyville, this way!"

The others followed the Dominia as she bolted down the road, and they found Terra sitting calmly across from three ponies in strange, thick white coats... laboratory coats, they reminded Innocence of. All three of them had... well, she wasn't sure what they were. They looked kind of like square pieces of metal or something in their mouths, all different colors...

But as Innocence approached, the three ponies turned towards her, and she shivered at how... emotionless they were. They were like the Devout she had accidentally wiped the minds of, left empty and broken... except these ponies were still somehow on their hooves and walking around.

All three of them reached up and took their little bundles out of their mouths, before the lead unicorn's horn glowed. Terra tensed a bit as the others readied themselves and the group of gawkers around the ponies all shifted worriedly, but Innocence quickly held up a hoof, muttering: "Wait. There's no hostility, no major magic..."

And after a moment, the bundles all stacked themselves gently together, forming one long group of twelve squares of metal. This floated over to Innocence, who awkwardly caught it in her own telekinetic grip before the lead pony said in a toneless voice: "Use these. Use these to stop the Cardinal."

Innocence stared at the trio of ponies as Terra frowned darkly, and then the Ironjaw stepped forwards and asked coldly: "And how can we trust you colts? It isn't like the Light's never deceived us in the past... nor like they care anything about their own, as I remember all too well. Pious were slain by their own in our very halls to confuse us, treated like they were slag... I'm sure the Light wouldn't shed any tears over the loss of a few zombies like your lot!"

There was silence for a few moments, and then the emotionless ponies simply turned their attention from Terra back to Innocence, the one in front repeating: "Use these to destroy the Cardinal."

Innocence shifted uncomfortably, and then she looked almost disbelievingly at the metal cards, studying them before bringing one off the top of the stack to float in front of her eyes, asking nervously: "What... what are they? And why do you want us to stop the Cardinal?"

"We were ordered to. Doctor Greller ordered us to." said one of the other ponies, and all three nodded solemnly before he continued: "Because Doctor Greller was betrayed. Doctor Greller is dead. Doctor Greller is... dead."

There seemed to be a faint shift through the three ponies, and then they shook their heads almost in unison before the lead unicorn said calmly: "These are data cards. They are used to transmit information between portal rings. These override cards are used in emergencies to force open portals even in protected areas."

Innocence stared at them, and then she looked slowly up as the third emotionless pony explained tonelessly: "Greater Heaven's portal rings all use these cards for more efficient mapping and energy use. Activating a portal with these override cards will allow you to create portals directly into Heaven."

The scaled mare turned her wondering eyes to the cards, staring over them before she quickly brought the bundle in closer to ensure it was safe, saying quickly: "We have to let Freya know about this! This could be the way to get to Heaven that we've been looking for, to counterattack against the Light! We can finally strike back!"

"You must stop the Cardinal. The Cardinal is the center. Remove the Cardinal and the Great Webwork will collapse." said one of the emotionless, strange ponies, and Innocence nodded slowly before the three simply went still, lowering their heads as if they were ready to go to sleep.

For a few moments, the mare stared at the strange ponies... and then she leaned forwards, asking almost urgently: "Who was Doctor Greller? Why... why did the Light betray him? Why are you trying to help us... are you..."

She halted, looking uneasily at the three as they slowly rose their heads, and then the lead pony said quietly: "Doctor Greller was a scientist of Greater Heaven. He created the Cardinal's biological weapons, genetic weapons, and portal technology. The Cardinal is power hungry and had Virgil kill him. Doctor Greller was..."

The three strange, emotionless ponies slowly traded looks, as if they were all struggling to put their wills together to try and form something just outside of their grasp, and then then one of them said quietly: "He did not hurt us. The Light hurt us. The Cardinal hurt us. Doctor Greller did not hurt us."

Innocence nodded uneasily, looking silently at the cards again and shivering a little, wondering silently whether or not she was really comfortable with the idea of... taking the help of someone not just from the Light's camp, but someone who had apparently contributed so much to the awful things she now saw all around her... but after a moment, Aphrodisia stepped forwards, and the demon said quietly: "Thank you. This is really, really going to help us. This is what we need to try and save our friends. We're going to stop the Cardinal, we promise."

The emotionless ponies all looked emptily at the group, and then they simply turned around, striding off into the darkness outside of the village. Terra stepped forwards and shouted after them, but they neither slowed nor hurried: they just kept along on their way, vanishing into the night.

Innocence was silent for a moment, and then she shook her head quickly before looking uneasily over at the cards, saying quietly: "I... I need to go and store these in a safe place. Apps, Ava... do you two want to come with me?"

"Aye, and so will I. I don't know if I trust those strange lads half as far as I could throw them... but... we are in a bind. We'll have to see what Freya thinks." Terra muttered, and then the Ironjaw glared around at the ponies all around them, shouting: "Go back to hiding, you cowards! Aye, you bunch of Light-junkies, trading away freedom so easily for false happiness and now acting like we've done you a wrong, but just as quickly simpering and gossiping about this news! Get gone!"

"Terra, leave them alone." Innocence said quietly even as many of the ponies scattered, and the Ironjaw dragon rumbled moodily and snorted blue fire out her nostrils before Innocence shook her head and smiled a little. "We're not all warriors from a warrior clan, you know. For some of us, the thought of what's going on... it must be just about unbearable."

Terra only grunted, shaking her head briefly before she sighed a little and dropped her head, mumbling: "Aye. I suppose. Doesn't mean I have to be nicer than I already am to them, though."

Avalon grunted in agreement as the ponies made their way through the dark streets: along the road, they were joined by Ersatz Major and Burning Desire, who both looked curiously at the cards Innocence was carrying as the fiery stallion asked with interest: "What was all that racket about? Something to do with those funny-looking things you have there, I take it?"

Innocence smiled a little at this, and Terra nodded moodily before looking thoughtfully at the stallion, saying mildly: "Perhaps you can put yourself to use, loose-hooves, and take a message to Freya for us. I expect that even for a little birdy like yourself, it won't be all that hard to find a great sodding army of dead folk."

The scaled unicorn shivered at this as Avalon grimaced, muttering: "Yeah, that's really what I want to think about. All the other rebels being dead... you know, it's only because he got reassigned that my Dad wasn't there."

"Aye, I know, and it's not that I have no sympathy for the dead and no anger for what Freya has done, especially while our backs were turned." Terra stopped, then the Ironjaw sighed softly and said quietly: "But what would you prefer, honestly? The moment the Light descended on Quietus Clime, the rebels were dead. There was no escaping an army the size of the one that marched upon us, and aye, I wish that we could have fought the Light as one..."

"Don't defend her, Terra. Just... don't defend what she did. What she did is crap." Avalon muttered, shaking her head fiercely before she gritted her teeth and said quietly: "We should have fought. Even when it seems impossible, we can still always fight."

Terra smiled a little at this, then she looked ahead and said quietly: "Sometimes a Queen has to do what is best for her empire and her rule... not just her subjects. Although you all the same are a lass after my own heart, young one. It warms me to see."

Avalon simply gave a brief smile at this, shrugging a little bit, and there was silence until Burning Desire prompted gently: "So what message am I supposed to bring Freya, then?"

"Tell her to get here as fast as she can. Tell her that we have something that could help us reach Heaven." Innocence said quietly, and Burning Desire looked intrigued by this, cocking his head curiously, but the scaled mare only smiled a little. "That's the message, Burning."

"Darn, and here I was hoping I'd get at least a little more information out of you." Burning smiled wryly, and then he leaned over and kissed Ersatz's cheek gently when she gazed at him softly. "Now, don't give me those eyes, my sweet. We'll be back together soon enough, just wait and see."

Ersatz Major nodded, then the two traded a gentle kiss before she said softly: "Please hurry then, Burning Desire. I'm longing for you already."

The Passion gave a warm smile at this, then he tipped her a wink before leaping into the air and transforming in a burst of flames into a firebird, sailing quickly up towards the sky as he called: "We'll be together again soon, oh precious jewel of my eye! Until then, wait for me!"

Ersatz smiled faintly, watching the demon streak through the night sky, and then she shook her head slowly and turned her attention towards Innocence, asking finally: "So how may I be of help? Whenever Burning has to leave for somewhere, I always feel... a little more envious and angry than usual. I like to try and stifle those emotions with work."

Innocence looked awkwardly over at Aphrodisia, who smiled warmly before she said encouragingly: "You're doing really great, though, Ersatz! I was never, ever able to hold my emotions in check the way you can... I'm pretty jealous of that, you know, I still have trouble keeping myself in check all the time."

Ersatz only smiled and shrugged a little, and then Terra suggested: "Perhaps you could do some coordination with the Hel-cursed stallion? We're going to have an army here, and who knows how many new allies joining the fray. There'll have to be room and board and food to feed them."

Ersatz nodded at this, then she said softly: "I'll go and find Eventide. She and her Greater Nightmares can help us gather supplies. Excuse me."

Innocence watched as Ersatz calmly turned to stride away, and then the scaled mare smiled after her a little as she turned her eyes forwards and murmured: "We're really lucky to have so many people who are willing to... to help. Who can fight the worst parts of themselves and... help us all come together like this."

Avalon only grumbled in response, and there wasn't much further conversation until they reached the one place Innocence thought these cards would be safe: the Clockworks. Innocence hesitated at the ajar door, and then she carefully pushed it open and murmured: "It doesn't look like anyone tried to hide here after all..."

"Dude, even I wouldn't go in there if I didn't have a damn good reason. Especially knowing that ghosts and spirits aren't just made up. As it is, I think I'm going to stay out here." Avalon muttered, looking uneasily at the Clockworks. "Even if it's not haunted like it damn well should be, I never got along so great with Hecate."

Aphrodisia only shrugged, and then the demon said positively: "I'll come in with you if you want, Innocence. Although... well, Terra, I don't think you can fit in there."

The Ironjaw looked meditatively over the damaged, strange steel structure, and then she muttered: "It looks like it's made of my clan's bones, anyway. Aye, I'll stay out here with the little one and not tempt fate."

"Yeah, I think... it's better if just I go in anyway. If there are any security systems active on the lower levels or anything, I can probably sneak past them by myself." Innocence said after a moment, smiling a little over at Aphrodisia.

The demon looked a little disappointed, but then she nodded a little, giving a small smile. "Well... okay, Innocence, if you insist. Well, we'll be waiting for you!"

Innocence nodded a bit, then she looked at the bundle of cards floating to one side of her before taking a breath and striding into the Clockworks. And it was distinctly creepy, and felt more than just haunted... a haunting was often nothing more than a lingering spirit or two causing trouble. This felt... far, far beyond that. This felt poisoned.

The mare slowly made her way down into depths of the Clockworks, to the prison facility at the very bottom of the area. As she strode through the halls, she could swear she had passed eyes and even ponies standing in the shadows, but she never quite dared look at them. That would be inviting trouble: it was better to get her business done here, and then get out.

The prison facility was dusty, but the power source for the Clockworks was apparently still working, because the lights were still on here and she could hear something weakly beeping. She kept herself from investigating, however, making her way into the single high-security cellblock... and she couldn't help but shiver as she stared at the vault door at the back past broken crates and dusty, shoved-aside equipment.

The door was open... and inside the cell, she could see papers pasted all over the wall. Slowly, Innocence made her way towards this... and then she shivered a little as she thought she saw Gymbr for a moment, sitting there calmly, waiting for her to step inside his cell. To join him, in that twisted little hell he'd earned for himself...

She shivered and closed her eyes, forcing herself to take a breath before she leaned carefully forwards past the vault door and into the cell, looking back and forth slowly. She wondered silently why the hell Gymbr would do all this, as she looked over the papers that covered literally every inch of wall of the cell and part of the floor and ceiling, covered with lines and streaks and... and...

Innocence cursed, trembling and slumping a little as the cards floating beside her shivered in the air before spilling to the ground, and the mare gasped for breath before she looked up disbelievingly as she felt a painful spark in her mind. And then her eyes slowly widened in amazement as she straightened slowly and realized what she was looking at.

It was some kind of... spell. All the papers and clutter, the doodles and the random information and lines and scars over the paper made it almost impossible to tell for sure, but as her eyes flicked over the sheet, she saw distinct patterns here and there, almost glowing in her vision as she felt a strange pulse inside of her body. She drew her eyes back and forth over the papers before stepping quickly forwards, reaching up and touching one of the shapes as she whispered: "This is the start of it. It requires a massive amount of energy, though... I don't know if I can generate that much power..."

She hesitated, then looked down at her claws, flexing one slowly: it wasn't like it would be impossible for her to gain that power, though... but even as part of her rose its head eagerly at this thought, even as part of her seized excitedly on this excuse to start pursuing old foolishness again... she forced herself to breathe, and instead closed her eyes, silently lowering her head as she murmured: "No. I... but I can at least study this spell..."

The mare hesitantly opened her amethyst eyes, which flicked excitedly back and forth over the pages pasted over the walls as if they had a life of their own. Her mind thrummed as she looked over the complex magic again, murmuring: "It draws on so much energy... and it requires a willing sacrifice of life force, which means I can't use Blood Drawing to cast this spell. It strictly requires both spiritual and vital energies, not one or the other, not one posing as the other... and... precise control..."

Her eyes roved quickly over the papers again, and then Innocence looked back and forth before she closed her eyes, repeating the spell instructions to herself several times until she was sure that she had it memorized. But that was more to try and calm her own anxieties down than anything else: the spell already seemed to be alive in her mind, telling her everything it needed to be cast... even if she had no idea whatsoever what the hell this spell could be.

She finally shook her head slowly, and then blinked and winced, looking at the fallen cards, flushing slightly as she wondered how long she'd been here and how the hell she could forget what she'd come here to do. The mare studied them for a moment, and then she shoved a claw against the cell floor, concentrating as she mumbled: "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

Part of the floor transformed into black mire, then rose up as Innocence concentrated on it, the mare carefully forming it into a rectangular box before she picked up the cards with telekinesis and tossed these into the chest made of black crystal. Then this box sank slowly down into the ground before a lid of the same dark crystal gradually spread and solidified over it, the mare sighing in relief and shaking her head briefly as she muttered: "There."

She turned around... and stared dumbly in surprise as she looked outside of the cell and saw the entire area behind her had been... transformed. At the other end of the hall, she could see prison bars and an ajar gate, but the room itself had transformed completely into a gorgeously-decorated banquet hall, with ribbons and bows all along the edge of the ceiling and a massive table running down the center, chairs of all shape and size encircling the furnishing.

The table was littered with plates and saucers and cups and cutlery, but there wasn't much food: mostly scones, cookies, baked things and many, many pots of tea of all shape and size and smell. Innocence slowly stumbled forwards, mouthing wordlessly as she stared back and forth, and Theophilius Carter looked brightly up from the enormous armchair he was seated in at the head of the table, leaping on top of this and saying delightedly: "A guest, a guest, just in time for tea!"

"For tea!" shouted a chorus of voices, and Innocence staggered backwards with a little squeak of shock as at least sixteen Draconequus popped into being in the chairs running the length of the table, thrusting various cups of shape and size – and a bowl or two – into the air to bang together, before they all tipped back their various vessels and drank deeply from them.

Theophilius laughed, clapping his gloved hands together with a wide, pleased grin before he easily kicked a teapot into the air, kicking it lightly from foot-to-foot with ease before catching it on one knee as he put his hands behind his back and winked. "It's just too bad that we don't have more guests! Alice, oh Alice, I miss her so much these days... and the poor Dormouse and the March Hare! Neither of them are built for this kind of awful thing, my dear..."

The Mad Hatter halted, then he rubbed thoughtfully at his face before he asked curiously: "But Cheshire Cat, tell me... how well did you know the Jabberwocky? I mean, he was a good friend of mine and a very bad friend of mine, both of those things at once, you know. And it's so very complicated to have a friend who is both, but it can be quite rewarding, too, I must say. I learned so much from him and I like to hope that he learned plenty from me, too... what little a silly, mercurial fool like myself can learn another, anyway."

He paused, then clapped his hands and brightened, smiling warmly. "But enough! We are here for tea, but that is not to say we can't turn such a thing into another!" The Mad Hatter demonstrated by reaching up and pulling off his hat, then he firmly punched in the top to turn it inside out before complacently placing the hat back on top of his head. "So let us make the most of this auspicious occasion and share with you all the luck we can!"

"Hear, hear!' shouted the Draconequus, all of them raising their cups high, then this time simply pouring them over their faces, and Innocence gave an awkward smile as she approached the foot of the table, where a spot had been left open for her.

She hesitantly pulled back the chair, and then she asked slowly: "Theophilius... can you help us with the war? I mean, not that you haven't been helpful already... but... we need more help. We're all in trouble here..."

"So am I!" Theophilus leapt down the table and punted a teapot fiercely, sending it flying into a wall to shatter in an explosion of amber liquid and porcelain fragments. "Look at this madness!"

He gestured down as another teapot appeared where the previous one had been, except it was even larger. "How am I ever going to get rid of all this tea? Never! I drink and drink and empty cup after cup, and yet even bigger teapots appear in their place! Oh, crappy day, fabrool fallay!"

Innocence sighed tiredly at this, lowering her head and rubbing slowly at her temples before she looked up and said slowly: "Theophilius. Please try and listen and concentrate, okay? We're in danger. The Light is forming an army..."

"We're an army!" said one Draconequus helpfully, and then his neighbor firmly hammered down on his skull, knocking his head literally into his body with a squawk before he crossed his arms and muttered in a muffled voice: "And some of us are even jerks."

Another Draconequus clearly took offense at this, yelling angrily and grasping the edge of the table, but when he went to flip it, instead his own chair flipped upside down with the Draconequus still in it, violently rotating through the air until the chair legs hit the ceiling and locked into place. He sniffed loudly as he crossed his arms and his legs primly, now sulking upside and down and glaring at the wall instead of over the table.

Another Draconequus started to wail loudly, crying into his tea, and Theophilius looked back and forth at the cacophony rising up around him before he reached into his pocket and yanked out his pocketwatch, clicking the button on top of it. And instantly, time froze around the Mad Hatter, Innocence staring back and forth in shock at the unmoving Draconequus before she reached up and hurriedly patted over her own features, realizing that she was still able to move herself.

There was silence for a few moments as Theophilius Carter dropped his watch to hold it by the long, thin chain attached to it, spinning it leisurely before he said kindly: "Now, Cheshire Cat, you'll have to accept my apologies for pausing the party. It was just about to get so loud, you see, and I really don't have quite the head on my shoulders for noise right now."

The Mad Hatter calmly reached up and pulled his head off his neck as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and then he easily spun his own skull on one finger before smoothly rolling his head down the top of his arm and across his shoulders to catch it in his other hand, letting the pocketwatch swing back and forth by the chain. "But oh, it's all fun and games until someone loses an eye, as they say... I wonder what that means if you lose two eyes, though? What about other body parts? Is it still fun should I lose a tooth, a finger, perhaps a nostril? Can you even lose a nostril?"

Theophilius tossed his head into the air, and this landed with a loud click back on his shoulders before he calmly laced his fingers together and smiled pleasantly at Innocence as she only stared at him with disbelief. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about? I'm afraid I got everything in my head all mixed up from all that shaking and baking I just did."

He paused, then reached up and absently reached into his mouth before removing a cupcake, and then he smiled brightly and offered it to Innocence. She mouthed wordlessly at this, then winced when he shoved it insistently towards her several times, and the scaled mare sighed a little and took it with telekinesis, saying moodily: "Thanks. But we were talking about-"

"Oh, right! We were talking about birds!" Theophilius said brightly, clapping his hands together. "Do you know that I'm very fond of doves? They're very stately and regal and always in order, and look at me, I'm just about falling apart!" He laughed, tugging at a frayed string on his jacket before adding seriously: "And I have always been quite fond of cranes as well, although never egrets or ostriches. Ostriches are rather terrible to try and play croquet with, you know. They're far more suited to golf, which is a sport that requires the striking of a little ball in the general direction of a little hole. It's rarely much more specific than that, apart from the fact that they prefer the holes to be numbered: but I believe that you want to avoid too high a number. The lower the better, not the higher the fewer, of course, of course, because that is reserved for ravens!"

Innocence had no idea what to say, so she said nothing. And for a moment, Theophilius looked at her quizzically before he suddenly reached up into the air, seizing into something invisible and wrestling violently with it for a few moments before he cursed in frustration and yanked something down, and Innocence gave a shriek of shock, a few large, black objects tumbling to the table and the ground out of nowhere.

One bounced off the head of a Draconequus, who winced and grabbed at his skull, then hurriedly tried to resume his previous frozen position when Innocence stared at him, the chimerical creature looking terrified as the neighboring Draconequus glared at him accusingly. But before the scaled unicorn could even think of what the hell to say or do, her eyes returned to Theophilius as she realized he was holding some kind of... long, strangely-patterned...

She didn't know what it was. It was hanging slackly like he'd just torn a strip of fabric partway out of some kind of cloth, feeding up into the ether at either end before Theophilius hummed as he quickly yanked on the odd black patterns. Then his eyes brightened as he pulled the large shapes taut between his hands and held it up like a sheet... and Innocence stared in shock as she realized they were... "Words, yes! Because everything is made of words, Innocence, if you stop and think about it. I mean, honestly, what do you think came first in all of reality? Words, of course! You cannot make something if you have no name for it; the wheel is not the wheel but still a stone until you make up the word 'wheel,' you see."

Theophilius chuckled to himself, then he simply through the large string of words up over his head, and it vanished into the air before he said kindly: "I apologize. I merely wanted to check the narration of our reality to see whether or not you were going to say anything further, Cheshire Cat. Oh, please do smile again for me, but don't disappear, my friend! You have such a pretty smile, and there's no need for you to be so shy you fade away; we're all friends here, aren't we, friends?"

The Mad Hatter looked back and forth brightly, and then he frowned at the Draconequus before snapping his fingers. "Oh, right, of course!"

He reached down, seizing into his pocketwatch, and then he simply yanked it free from the chain it was on and flung it down, stomping wildly up and down on the small golden object. The Draconequus all winced backwards at this, the one on the ceiling falling off with a yelp before his chair followed him and down before Theophilius said positively: "There we are."

"I need you to help us!" Innocence shouted suddenly, and the Mad Hatter blinked dumbly in surprise, looking up and flinching before the scaled unicorn leaned up and cried: "You have the power to stop this war, to stop everyone from getting hurt! I need you to use that!"

Theophilius stared at her... and then he gritted his teeth, trembling and grasping at his face for a moment... and when he looked up, it was Kvasir's serious eyes that locked on her, the god saying coldly: "Power is nothing without the mind or skill to use it. I lack both of those things and the Mad Hatter is not interested in killing, in getting his hands dirty with w-what would be..."

He shivered, then grasped at his face and rasped: "Hold... hold on... Theophilius, let me speak!" A shiver ran through the god's body as the Draconequus looked up uneasily, and then Kvasir's eyes flashed before he suddenly pointed at several of the chimerical creatures, snapping: "Go and help the rebels, now! Two more of you, go to Canterlot, rescue Discord! S-Someone..."

Kvasir fell to his knees, clutching at his head in agony before he slammed a fist down into the table, other hand curling into his messy blond locks as he looked slowly up towards Innocence and rasped: "Can't... can't control chaos... not through r-reason or logic. Theophilius cares. Theophilius _cares_, but he is scared! He c-c-cannot be killed but he can be hurt, and he is... like... a child... r-responsibility... hates responsibility... but... m-m-make him... care and... and..."

Kvasir arched his back, snarling in agony, eyes staring up at the ceiling... and then his arms fell limp, and a moment later Theophilius Carter looked up curiously, blinking a few times as he looked back and forth as his hat rolled off his head. "Was I doing a dramatic monologue?"

There was silence for a moment, and then a Draconequus awkwardly produced a small, golden statuette and held this up to the god, who brightened immediately and snatched it away before giggling and shoving this against his cheek, exclaiming brightly: "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I want to thank my agent, and all my friends, and Charles Ludwidge Dodgson and uh... Alice, oh Alice, of course! Come on down, Alice!"

Theophilius waved a hand out brightly, and there was a puff of blue smoke before the Ironjaw Dragon fell out of the cloud, landing with a loud thud on the table and sending dishes and cutlery flying in all directions. She blinked stupidly a few times, then stared back and forth before she looked over her shoulder at Theophilius, her mouth falling open as she whispered: "Kvasir?"

The Mad Hatter smiled at her brightly, bowing his head towards her and saying cheerfully: "Theophilius, Alice, but I know you often tend to mix us up. We are a very similar pair, I suppose, in that we're absolute opposites and all. Why, I always tend to mix up what's right and what's left myself, after all, even though you know that they come from completely different families."

The Ironjaw Dragon gave a faint smile, and then she shivered a little before turning around, either not seeing or completely ignoring Innocence as she whispered: "Kvas. It's me. Please..."

Theophilius only looked up at her curiously, and then he suddenly smiled at her kindly, popping up to his feet and tossing away the golden trophy as he said thoughtfully: "Now, Alice, perhaps this is my fault. Falling up the rabbit hole and landing down here in Wonderland can be all very disorienting, after all, even if you end up with nothing but bops and bruises and a bare bit of bumptiousness for your bother and busyness."

"It's... nay, I'm... sorry, Theophilius. You're right. It was just... I was just confused for a moment, that's all." Terra said finally, giving a faint smile before she shook her head slowly and closed her eyes. "I... missed you."

"And I missed you, Alice!" the Mad Hatter said brightly, and then he clapped his hands before suddenly leaping off the table, landing smoothly on his feet before he kicked his heels together happily and did a little jig. "Alice and the Cheshire Cat, oh, what a pleasure it is to have two such fine souls in my company, especially now that one is so much more polished than the other!"

Terra frowned, then she looked over her shoulder and cocked her head almost suspiciously at Innocence, asking moodily: "And what are you doing here, lass? Please tell me you didn't tell the Hatter here you were in the mood for a tea party at now of all times... we've wasted enough as it is, and we have to prepare for-"

"Oh, be nice now, Alice, that's no way to talk to the Cheshire Cat! She just popped in while passing through, that's all!" Theophilius said kindly, and then he held out a hand towards the Ironjaw, asking with a smile: "But if we're all busy together, Alice, and the Cheshire Cat has places to be as she so often must, perhaps she can go along on her way and you and I can go on ours."

Terra shifted awkwardly, and then Innocence looked up with a small smile, saying quietly: "If you're okay with that... Alice... then I'll head back upstairs and you can spend some time with... Theophilius Carter."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Terra gave a faint smile before she said quietly: "I appreciate that, Innocence. And... I apologize for being a little short with you. I suppose that... well, you know. Having the world turned upside down always tends to put me in a bit of a rough mood."

Innocence only gave another small smile and a bit of a shrug, and then she said quietly: "Don't worry about it. I guess I can-"

"Fantastic, then!" Theophilius Carter crowed, and then he leapt up and seized firmly into one of Terra's horns, her eyes bulging as her head was yanked firmly down before the Ironjaw, the god of chaos, and the entire room and its Draconequus occupants vanished, leaving Innocence standing alone in the prison block in sudden silence.

The scaled unicorn looked dumbly back and forth, and then she sighed a little, dropping her head forwards and shaking herself out, feeling suddenly... tired. And admittedly more than a little confused with everything that she had just witnessed: it all felt like she had just gone through something that was both a giant waste of time and somehow very important.

She stretched out slowly, then shook her head quickly before hesitantly looking over her shoulder, at the ajar vault door leading into the prison... and then the scaled unicorn gave a small smile, going over the spell in her mind again before she turned her eyes forwards... and almost walked right into a Draconequus.

She blinked and stumbled backwards, looking stupidly up at the horse-headed equine as he leaned seriously down over her. He was broad shouldered and most of his body was covered in thick fur, apart from one roughly-scaled arm and a leg that was long and birdlike. His lower limbs were thin and short, while his upper body was enormous and powerful.

She looked at him lamely as a second tiny, chubby Draconequus peered up from behind one of the large one's legs, and a third Draconequus who was even taller but far thinner slowly poked narrow, antelope-like features up over the first one's shoulder.

Innocence stared at the three of them, mouthing wordlessly before the middle Draconequus said conversationally: "Good day, young lady. We believe we were tasked with helping the rebels."

"We're not the Para Para Brothers, though, so don't go expecting us to do any fancy dance moves or anything!" squeaked the little one, waving one pig-like forelimb. "And I don't like bowling, rugs, or existentialism, either!"

"I suppose we're not Harry, Ron, and Hermione, either." said the tall, thin one in a gravelly, raspy voice, his antelope-like features curling in distaste: one horn was enormous and almost-ring like with the way it curled, while the other was spiraled and jagged. "And nor can we be the Three Stooges, either. Or the three little pigs, or Sandy, Cindi, and Mindy, or the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost."

"Now, now. There's no need to bring that into the equation, is there, Donnybrook? And Diminish, don't be so defensive." said the middle Draconequus equably, before he calmly reached up and slipped a monocle onto his draft horse features, reaching up to carefully tug out his enormous, thick mustache before he pulled lightly down his beard. "And now, young lady, please do allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dysphoria, and these are my little brothers."

He gestured to either side, and the two Draconequus both grumbled and stepped out from hiding behind the large, solid body of Dysphoria. Then all three bowed together to Innocence as the mare stared at them before they rose as one, Dysphoria continuing pleasantly: "We have been told to help the rebels by our rather odd master during one of his rather odd moments of rather odd lucidity. 'Twas all very... rather odd, to be entirely honest. But that I am anything less than thrilled, of course, fear not. I am very happy to make a new acquaintance with such a refined young feline."

"I'm not a cat." Innocence said moodily, and the three traded surprised looks before the two Draconequus leaned quickly in on either side of their brother, whispering quickly into his ears. The draft-horse head of the enormous Draconequus nodded solemnly a few times, and then he looked back and forth before clasping his hands together in front of himself, his large ears flicking as he closed his lucid blue eyes.

"Yes. Yes, we see our error now, forgive us." Dysphoria said gravely, and the scaled mare simply gave an awkward smile and shrugged lamely. The bulky Draconequus gave another nod in response, and then he asked curiously: "So what do the rebels need help with?"

Innocence blinked at this, and then she looked awkwardly over the three Draconequus before she questioned slowly: "So uh... you're going to actually help us?"

Dysphoria nodded calmly, saying pleasantly as he gestured at the tiny and tall Draconequus to either side of him: "Most certainly. We three brothers may not be the most powerful of Draconequus, but there are few who can actually match our teamwork. And numbers always beat strength."

"If that were true, we would have lost this war a long time ago." Innocence said softly, and then she smiled a little before looking curiously between the three, feeling an odd sense of... well, she wasn't quite sure if that was hope or this was just something that was making her smile in spite of how cruddy everything else in life was right now. "Well... what can you three do?"

"Anything! We kick ass!" said the tiny Draconequus boldly, leaping forwards as his eyes darted back and forth: his rotund, hippo stomach jiggled a little over rabbit-like lower legs, waving his piggy and flabby squirrel arm. His deer head glared up at her challengingly as he bounced back and forth, then shouted: "Yeah, we're a thousand times better than anyone else!"

"Oh shut up, Donnybrook." groaned the tall, serpentine and slender one, crossing his gangly, patterned arms as he tapped a hoof slowly against the ground. "We're okay. We're not gay. We're better than you are, but we're probably worse than the other guys. So we're just not going to listen to you."

"Now, brother, I must disagree. We'll listen fine and fair to whatever you have to ask us, just as we were told to do by our current... benefactor." Dysphoria said in his polite but charming tones, and the other two Draconequus shrugged a little, looking grumpy but eventually nodding in agreement. "Good. We are capable, or at least we like to think so."

Innocence looked at them uncomfortably for a few moments, and then the mare said awkwardly: "I don't think you told me anything about exactly what kind of powers you have."

Dysphoria nodded calmly, spreading his arms as he replied easily: "We are Draconequus who deal in a rather specific realm; the realm of emotions. Precious few things, after all, embody chaos so well as emotions do. We draw upon such emotions to convey them in the physical realm."

The scaled mare looked thoughtful at this, tilting her head with interest, and Donnybrook huffed loudly as Diminish gave a sour little smile, rolling his eyes before he muttered: "Well what the hell do you think we do? We're Draconequus. We're crazy. We cause trouble."

"I've met Draconequus before." Innocence said dryly, and then she shook her head and she finally drew her eyes over the trio before gesturing at them. "I guess we should head up to Ponyville, then, and introduce you to the other rebels."

The three chimerical creatures all nodded, and Innocence looked at them awkwardly for a few moments longer before she cleared her throat and carefully strode past them, gesturing for them to follow. They did willingly enough... or at least it seemed willing: the middle-sized one casually, the tall one grumbling, the short one waddling along with a wheeze and flailing his arms a little to try and stay balanced.

The scaled unicorn felt awkward as she glanced over her shoulder at this strange trio, not entirely sure of what to make of them. How they were supposed to be of help, why Kvasir – and not Theophilius, but _Kvasir_ – thought they were going to help them... well, Innocence had no idea. But she also knew enough from the stories about Kvasir and the little she'd witnessed of the strange god herself to know that he wouldn't do something like this without a reason.

They were definitely an oddball set, though: she really didn't know what quite to make of the three of them, and their oddly... well, at first she thought they were opposing, but she realized they were actually quite well balanced. They played off each other in an odd yet harmonic way... a funny thing for chaos. But then again, thinking chaos was all things that just smashed off each other was silly, she'd learned, considering the way the different Draconequus liked to stick to particular hidden rhyme and pattern, and even Theophilius Carter had his odd... near-predictabilities.

They reached the top of the area without incident, but she was admittedly surprised when she found only Eventide waiting patiently for her. The Greater Nightmare cocked her head curiously at the company Innocence brought with her, but reacted with surprising tact, bowing her head politely and greeting: "I felt the spike of energies, and I'm very glad to see it brought allies, not enemies."

The tall, thin Draconequus and the short fat one both blew loud raspberries, and then they both squawked when the medium-sized, bulkier Draconequus firmly punched both his brothers, replying kindly: "And it is very nice indeed to be greeted so charmingly by someone who, I must say to be entirely honest, would perhaps not normally be so agreeable with my kind."

"Times change, and conflict can sow the seeds of stranger friendships and alliances." The Greater Nightmare bowed her head again, then turned her attention towards Innocence, saying quietly: "Avalon and Aphrodisia were called away, and Terra has... disappeared momentarily."

"Terra is with Theophilius right now. She'll be back, though... he always helps her find the way back, one way or another." Innocence said wryly, shaking her head briefly before she frowned uneasily. "What happened with Avalon and Apps, though? Something to do with the Light, or..."

"No. An advance message arrived from the Phooka. The tribes were apparently ready to vote against the proposed war against the Light and instead choose to recede into the forests, but then learned of the attack against the Everfree Forest. All twelve great tribes are now coming here, having heard the warnings from my sisters." Eventide said softly, nodding once. "Avalon and Aphrodisia have gone to help prepare a place for them to rest, and to start repairs on the animal care center."

Innocence smiled a little, closing her eyes and feeling strangely relieved before Dysphoria rose a hand, saying pleasantly: "Excuse me, young lady, but my brothers and I would be very glad to help with building shelters and helping with repairs. We should be able to handle this task well enough."

"Speak for yourself." grumbled Diminish, the tall, serpentine Draconequus sulkily crossing his arms, and Donnybrook seemed to growl in agreement before they both yelped when Dysphoria simply punched both of them again without looking, the two whining loudly in their throats before Diminish mumbled: "Fine, fine. We can build... doghouses for the silly savages."

Innocence frowned a little, and Dysphroria and Donnybrook both immediately glared over at Diminish, who huffed and then created a pair of earplugs with a flick of his thin wrists, shoving them firmly into his ears. Then he yelped when the middle Draconequus firmly seized his ring-shaped horn, bending him backwards by it as she said politely: "Pardon my brother. He was dropped on his head many times as a small child."

"And hit many more times on the head after he started talking." Donnybrook added helpfully, and Dysphoria sighed tiredly before the fat, rotund little chaos entity whined: "Well, it's true!"

"Just. Please go and help them, okay?" Innocence almost pleaded, and the three Draconequus gave various gestures of agreement before they all vanished in a puff of green smoke, the scaled mare coughing loudly at the cloud of reeking gas that filled the air before she slumped a little, looking moody. "Great. But... apparently they're supposed to help us. And I think Kvasir sent two others to rescue Discord... I just hope they don't get turned to stone along with him."

"Kvasir would not send them unless he was sure they could save him, or he determined that the prize was well worth the risk. He must have a plan in mind." Eventide said softly, and Innocence nodded hesitantly after a moment: she wanted to believe that, with all her heart.

The scaled unicorn looked up silently at the deepening afternoon sky, and Eventide smiled a little, studying the mare quietly before she finally said gently: "Try not to worry, Innocence. The Light has yet to discover what we have done here, and our allies are gathering. Freya will arrive soon, and we've gained new knowledge and new weapons against the Light. Everything is moving into place."

"I hope you're right, Eventide." Innocence murmured quietly as she looked up at the sky, studying it silently as if she was trying to make out Heaven in the distance through the diaphanous ceiling above, and then she sighed softly and smiled faintly. "I hope you're right."


	87. The Rebirth Of Hope

Chapter Eighty Two: The Rebirth Of Hope

~BlackRoseRaven

Over the next two days, Innocence found herself amazed by the influx of arrivals... and the fact that very few of them were ponies. But then again, until now, that was who the Light had been fighting: ponies. Even Zecora and Meadowlark had been forced to return to the zebra homeland to pick up the war against Pious missionaries there, and the griffins had mostly closed down their borders against the overzealous Equestrians. Dragons had been driven back by the packs of wyverns that were seeking to take over their aeries and hoards, and other Equestrian allies either couldn't help or didn't want to risk helping the rebels, for fear of retribution from the almost-completely-converted country and their alien Pious allies.

But now, there was a massive gathering of Phooka in the Everfree Forest and its outskirts. Many of these Phooka had tamed or hypnotized all variety of wild beast, from manticores to chimeras to even massive, vicious marsh drakes, and these occupied corrals and pens set up all around the exterior of Ponyville and were tended to by groups of Phooka and a few willing ponies.

Along with the Phooka, there were war bands of minotaurs, who quickly built their own little community outside of the town in the fields, but gladly put Ponyville's impressive smithy to work, manufacturing mauls and axes and other massive, terrifying weapons. They were a fearsome sight, like nothing Innocence had ever seen before, and Applejack had told her that if they were anything like the minotaurs she had once had the honor of fighting alongside, then the Light was in for a hell of a rude awakening if they thought the rebels were going to go down easy.

There were Diamond Dogs, and Nibelung as well: the sight of the latter brought a lot of nostalgia to certain residents of Ponyville, and many seemed to take it as a good sign that the dwarves here here, helping the minotaurs in the smithy, rapidly assembling defenses and barriers, getting old machinery back into use.

But most surprising of all wasn't the fact that they had demon lords and dragons coming to their aid... but late on the second night, Innocence was all-but-dragged out to the edge of Ponyville to find three Clockwork Ponies waiting calmly for her... and before she could even say anything, the apparent leader had said in a calm, mechanical voice: "Empress Hecate sends a gift, and her regards."

And then the tight column of soldiers behind the Clockwork Ponies rose their heads... or at least the ones that had heads did. There were dozens of Worker Drones and Soldier Drones, at least six Hobby Horses and a phalanx of Dullahan... and most terrifying of all, two drake-sized, cruelly grinning Tyrant Wyrms. Innocence had stared over this, then barely managed to ask: "H-How?"

"Empress Hecate is not blind to your plight. If the Light is not destroyed, her empire will be threatened. We have been sent to ensure that you do not fail." the Clockwork Pony had replied in its same cold steel tones, and then it looked back and forth with its glass eyes, the heavy exoskeleton of steel bars and cables that enshelled its body sparking with electricity. "We have been designed specifically to destroy Pious. We have been told to insist that you make full use of our facilities. Empress Hecate fears that you have grown... soft."

For some reason, this had sounded like a veiled compliment... and even now, the thought of it made Innocence smile faintly as she sat quietly in front of Sugar Cube Corners, looking quietly at the candy shoppe. It still had the same name, the same decorations... but these baked goods and hot chocolate just weren't as good as Pinkie Pie made, even if the new owners were clearly trying really, really hard.

She picked up one of the cookies and studied it, then turned her eyes towards the sunrise, looking out at it quietly. They had gotten news that Freya would be arriving sometime today, likely in the morning... but unfortunately, Freya had run afoul of an ambush of Strange Ones and Devout. The battle had apparently been exceptionally vicious, and Freya had sent them a message to warn them that the Strange Ones might try and stage an attack against Ponyville. Even if the town was now more like a gigantic, sprawling military center, the Skin Walkers had no fear of superior numbers or power or darkness: as a matter of fact, they would be drawn to the possible threat. The only real hope they could realistically have was that even if the Strange Ones staged an assault, they wouldn't tell the Light about it: they had always kept very closely to themselves, after all.

Innocence sipped quietly at her hot chocolate, then she looked down at one bare claw and flexed it slowly. She had actually gotten some sleep last night, in spite of all the excitement, and now she felt... good. Strong. Not quite ready to take on the Light, but... she didn't feel like running in terror from it, either.

Well, it was hard to say... exactly _what_ she felt. Sure, there was this kind of... tightness in her chest, and this shivering in her nerves. But there was also determination, and anger. The funny thing, though, was that she thought she was less angry than she'd been before, and that helped her mind feel less crowded and like she was going to give in to some stupid impulse.

The mare shook her head a bit, smiling a little before she glanced up at the sound of approaching hoofsteps... and she couldn't help but smile warmly at the unexpected but welcome sight of Pinkamena sauntering towards her, the demon looking moodily past her and towards the candy shoppe before she grunted at Innocence and held up a hoof. "Cookie."

Innocence couldn't help but roll her eyes in amusement before she handed one of these over, and the dull-pink, armored demon grunted again as she took it between two hooves, then snapped it in half and moodily watched part of it crumble. Then she licked one half before smacking her lips a few times, before finally growling in disgust as she simply tossed both cookie pieces away. "This crap comes out of a goddamn can. Pathetic. And it's got raisins in it. Who the hell wants raisins in their goddamn cookies?"

"I like raisins." Innocence replied with a shrug, and Pinkamena rolled her eyes before the scaled mare said in a softer voice: "I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you."

"Screw you, lizard. You make it sound like I wasn't going to show up here at all." Pinkamena snorted and rolled her eyes, then she shook her head and sat down at the table, saying quietly: "I ran into some trouble with the demons I was sent out to talk to. They didn't exactly like my offer so I was forced to cut a few of them down to size.

"On the way back, though, I came across some Strange Ones. Merchants. But they had that bastard Whistler with them and a bunch of those new winged unicorn freaks." Pinkamena looked moodily over at Innocence, tilting her head. "What the hell is going on?"

Innocence only sighed a little, shaking her head and murmuring: "Somehow, the Light made an alliance with the Skin Walkers... and they're going around, drafting all the blinded, the converts, to... make a new army. Did you hear about Freya?"

"Nothing she does surprises me, Sin. She's like Princess Sunshine, but worse. Sure, I think she's a lot more fun and would be great at a party. But Princess Sunshine you could at least always count on to keep her cool and use her head. Freya likes to run the whole goddamn gamut of emotions and has a different sword for every different feeling she has." Pinkamena made a face, shaking her head distastefully. "Even I wouldn't piss her off."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence looked down and sighed quietly before she closed her eyes. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"No, kid. You did what you had to do. Celestia wouldn't have won this war: sure, she would have kept fighting and killing long past us being dead, but the one thing I'll say about Freya is that she's got brass balls." Pinkamena smiled grimly, looking moodily towards the sunrise. "Even I would think twice about a stunt like she pulled. But she got an army of the dead together without so much as a goddamn twitch."

Innocence smiled a little, and Pinkamena looked over at her before she hesitated, then said finally: "You look good."

The scaled mare looked up in surprise at this, blinking, and then she shrugged awkwardly as she squeezed her hot chocolate between her hooves, mumbling: "Well... I slept and everything, and I guess that really helps. And I'm not... I just feel... I dunno, better today."

"Yeah." Pinkamena stopped, then studied her for a few moments before she said quietly: "I heard what happened to Antares. I'm sorry."

"It's my fault." Innocence murmured, and then she didn't even have the time to react before Pinkamena slapped her, making her blink stupidly.

"Don't start that crap. It's more self-indulgence than anything else and we really don't have the time for it right now." Pinkamena said distastefully, and then she added moodily: "And I didn't say it wasn't your fault anyway. I said I was sorry to hear about it, and I am, because I care a lot more about him than I do about you. So you better save his sorry ass, do you hear me?"

Innocence smiled a little, shaking her head briefly as she looked up at the demonic mare before she finally nodded, murmuring: "Okay. I'm going to do my best to, Pinkamena... I can promise you that at least. But..."

She shook her head slowly, looking down and quieting, and the demon only looked at her before Innocence said finally: "The Devout are... the Light in them is different from the Light in the other ponies, the converts. The Light in them is... more aggressive, more vicious. I can't just wash or pull it out... it tears out part of their mind with them."

Pinkamena shrugged at this, and then she shoved herself up from the table, the scaled unicorn looking up after her with surprise as the demon said moodily: "The hell do I care? It's your problem to fix it, not mine. Besides, it's not even like that's a hard riddle. If it kicks and screams when you try and take it out while it's alive, then next time break its goddamn neck before you yank it free. Got it?"

Innocence blinked in surprise at this, mouthing slowly, but the demon was already shoving herself past, striding towards the ajar door of Sugar Cube Corners and shouting: "Hey! Morons! This store is about doing your own goddamn baking, not relying on crappy my little kiddy oven mix! If you can't mix a goddamn bowl of cookie dough then go back to playing with your goddamn dollies!"

The scaled unicorn watched as Pinkamena shoved her way through the door, and then she sighed a little before smiling faintly despite herself, feeling an odd sense of... relief? Happiness? Something positive, in any event, in spite of everything. That, and that in spite of Pinkamena's firm stance that she wasn't going to help... she had definitely just helped her.

After a few moments, the mare sighed and pushed herself away from the table, picking up her hot chocolate and guzzling down the last of it. She dropped the cup on the table, then shook herself briefly out before muttering: "Well, let's see what everyone else is up to."

The mare headed out towards the road, only glancing back once as a few yells came from the candy store behind her, but then she simply rolled her eyes and continued forwards. Let Pinkamena have a little fun: this had been the demon's home, after all. If there was one thing she understood, it was wanting to protect your home.

Innocence made her way north, towards the farms on the outskirts of Ponyville: she wanted to see how Applejack and the others were doing with the food production, and if she could give them any help. It was funny, but her magic seemed to work quite well when it came to helping plants grow... but she rarely used any of those spells, since it always reminded her of the fiasco that had happened when she'd first gotten her cutie mark.

Before she could reach the outskirts of Ponyville, however, she ran into another familiar face she hadn't entirely expected to see: Prestige Luster, who was wearing a black scarf around her neck and shouting orders to Blessed and Knights of Valhalla, arranging them into different units and sending them to various locations around and outside of the town. The scaled mare smiled faintly, sitting down and watching with a faint twist of nervousness, until the Valkyrie turned and spotted her.

She quickly excused herself from the other Valkyries with her, striding quickly over to Innocence and reaching up to grasp her shoulders tightly. Innocence looked back at her for a few moments, feeling... uncomfortable, not knowing what to say... and then, finally, she said quietly: "I... Prestige, I am sorry. I really am."

Prestige looked at Innocence silently for a few moments, and then she gave a brief, faint smile before nodding slowly and closing her eyes tightly, trembling a little for only a second before she caught herself and regained her composure. Instead, she looked up with a small smile and murmured: "I appreciate that. Thank you."

The Valkyrie halted, then she smiled a little and studied the mare for a few moments before she said softly: "You seem different, Innocence. I don't mean any offense, but in the past... I don't think you would have been quite as... compassionate."

Innocence shrugged awkwardly, then she looked away and mumbled: "You know, you're the second person to tell me that today. I know you all probably mean well but it's kind of... I'm not that much different or anything... am I?"

Prestige Luster only shrugged a little, and then the Valkyrie shook her head quickly before saying softly: "I think it's less that you're different and more that you've... become a little more like your old self, if I may say so."

The scaled unicorn gave a small smile and shifted a little, shrugging a bit, and then the Valkyrie cleared her throat before straightening and saying a bit more seriously: "I'm looking to report to Terra. All the Knights of Heaven and Blessed are here, and I found several more escapees from Heaven while I was marshaling our forces."

Innocence shifted awkwardly at this, and then she said hesitantly: "I... really wish that I could, but Terra was taken by Theophilius a few days ago... I... don't know what else I could really suggest, but Freya is going to be here soon..."

"Who should I talk to in the meantime?" Prestige tilted her head, and Innocence looked stumped by this before the Valkyrie asked with a slight smile: "Who has everyone been talking to? Who's in charge of coordinating all the information?"

Innocence shrugged a bit, and then she said finally: "I guess that... well... for some reason, a lot of ponies have been talking to me for some reason..."

Prestige nodded calmly, then she said quietly: "Then in that case, I will too. Well... my unit ran into a small cadre of Devout. We engaged and destroyed them, and found out they were recruiters. I'll save you too many details, but the long and short of it is-"

"They're gathering ponies, I know." Innocence said quietly,, shaking her head slowly. "And they've also managed to make some kind of alliance with the Strange Ones. While we've been gathering allies they've been trying to do the same."

Prestige nodded slowly, then she glanced over her shoulder, studying the other Valkyries as she asked briskly: "What can we do to help, then? We can run patrols for you or help keep the peace in the encampment. I can already see that there's quite a lot of different people here... and what about your security measures, what do you have in place?"

Innocence shrugged a bit, and then she said finally: "Well, if the Valkyries want to help keep an eye on things, it would be appreciated. Right now we have a lot of demons and Phooka acting as scouts, and we haven't had too many altercations..."

"Well, we'll do our best to make sure there's no further trouble, then." Prestige said calmly, and then she looked over her shoulder and shouted: "Valkyries! Security detail, help keep the peace!"

The scaled mare watched with a small smile as the other golden-armored Valkyries turned and saluted sharply, nodding respectfully to Prestige, and Innocence couldn't help but say softly: "I have to admit. It's impressive how well they listen to you."

"Well, I am a superior, pureblooded unicorn, Innocence. Of course I make a superior Valkyrie." Prestige said kindly, giving a slight smile to the other mare, and the scaled unicorn gave her a quietly-entertained look before the Valkyrie added in a more serious voice: "And I will listen to you. I want to be clear about that, Innocence. Everyone trusts your judgment for a reason."

The scaled unicorn laughed a little at this, shaking her head slowly before she mumbled: "I don't know why. I'm not a leader."

But Prestige Luster only gave a slight smile and a shake of her head, saying gently: "Antares used to say the same thing, you know. But leadership runs in your family, Innocence. You may not recognize it, but from birth, this is what you've been guided towards. And you'll do well with it. You _do_ do well with it."

Innocence shrugged awkwardly, and then Prestige Luster bowed her head and said kindly: "But if you'll excuse me, I prefer to lead by example. My Valkyries and I have work to do."

"Of course. I need to go outside and check on the farms myself." Innocence replied quietly, nodding in return, and the two looked at each other for a few moments before trading smiles, the Valkyrie leading her battle-sisters into town and Innocence turning her attention back towards her original goal, resuming her trek down the dusty highway.

She reached Sweet Apple Acres in good time, and smiled a little, feeling a sense of bittersweet nostalgia wash over her as she entered through the open gates and walked slowly down the short path to the ranch house, somehow finding herself unsurprised to see the Apple Family sitting calmly together on the front porch. Avalon looked as grouchy as ever, but Applejack looked almost serene in the company of Big Mac and Soarin', like some of the meaning had been given back to her life.

"Hey, Innocence!" Applejack called cheerfully, and the wooden-hide pony waved a hoof easily at her, making the scaled unicorn smile a little: she definitely wasn't used to seeing Applejack quite this happy. "Come on up, join us! Big Mac's got the coffee goin' and we're havin' a bit of breakfast before we get to work."

"Yeah. This is just great. Sitting here in a house that isn't even our own anymore, drinking coffee on the front porch and doing work for these jerks who haven't even thanked us for saving their flanks." Avalon grumbled, and Big Mac and Applejack both looked at the tiny Pegasus pointedly. She only huffed loudly in response to them though, grumbling and shrugging as she turned her eyes away and muttered: "Well, it's true. This is our goddamn home. Or supposed to be."

Big Mac only gave a small smile, and Soarin' gave a small laugh before he said quietly: "I know it takes some getting used to, Ava, but honestly it's not all bad... we talked about this, right?"

"Shut up, Soarin'. You're gay. Everypony knows that gay people like having all kinds of stallions around." Avalon grumbled, and Soarin' sighed tiredly before the mare added grumpily: "I like stallions plenty too but not as much as you do."

Applejack sighed, then she said mildly: "I apologize, Innocence. I'm pretty sure you didn't come all the way out here just to hear us discussing stallions."

"I just wanted to find out how food production was going, that's all." Innocence replied as she halted at the foot of the steps, looking back and forth. "Wormwood... I mean, Applejack, have you been able to accelerate the crops any further?"

"I've been doin' my best, Innocence. The Phooka and the others are all helpin', though, and we're getting quite a bit harvested and prepared. I don't think it'll be quite enough for a longer haul, but it should be enough to feed our forces for a few days. And I don't imagine it's going to be more than a few before we start moving, one way or another." Applejack replied, nodding as she glanced back and forth between the other members of her family.

Innocence nodded slowly in return, then she said after a moment: "Just try and prepare as much as you can. It's not likely we'll be here for long, but we should still be as ready as possible, after all."

The others nodded, and Avalon looked up with a scowl before she said moodily: "Hey, we'll do our part, okay? You just do your part, too. Get everyone organized and don't let Freya kill everybody. And get rid of the goddamn Light."

Innocence sighed a little, but she found herself agreeing all the same before she promised softly: "I'll do what I can. Do you guys need anything here or are you all okay?"

The ponies traded looks, and then Big Mac smiled and shrugged easily, Applejack chuckling before she answered: "Nah, I think we're okay. Thanks for asking though, Innocence, it's good that you're helpin' look out for us all."

Avalon grunted and the two stallions nodded, and Innocence didn't really know what to do or say, feeling strangely awkward and uncomfortable. After all, for the first time in... maybe ever, she wasn't doing any of this just for the praise. She was trying to be strong, and honorable, and... well, different from how she'd been before.

She looked back and forth almost lamely between the ponies, then shifted a little before Applejack asked kindly: "Are you sure you don't want some coffee or something, Innocence? Or heck, we should still have some muffins or something 'round here at least... you don't have to be shy now. We're all friends here, after all."

Innocence only shook her head, fumbling her words a little as she answered: "No, I should... I should probably go. I should head into town and talk to Monkshood, see where everyone's at... and prepare for Freya's arrival, too. I don't know what she's actually bringing back with her, after all, or what's happened since she apparently ran into contact with the Light... there's a lot to get done."

The others looked at Innocence for a few moments, and then the scaled mare gave a lame smile before she glanced towards the apple orchard, shivering a little as she murmured: "And it just feels kind of like... there's some kind of storm on the way."

"I understand. Just take care of yourself, then, Innocence. And remember, we're all behind you." Applejack said encouragingly, and Innocence gave a small smile before she turned around, leaving with only one last glance over her shoulder at the Apple Family on the porch.

She headed back to the road, feeling a little strange and like she'd all of a sudden found herself in a role she direly did not want to have... and furthermore, one she didn't think that she was quite ready for, either. Even under Gymbr, she hadn't really been a leader, as much as she'd always declared herself some dark goddess or mistress or Queen of Heaven. Gymbr had been in the one in control: she had always just repeated his orders and pretended she wasn't a puppet.

Now they were actually treating her like... well, not quite like a leader yet, but somewhere up there. Like she was something more than she actually was, and the scaled mare felt a strange... pain inside her chest. It didn't make sense, but she guessed it was the stress upsetting her more than anything else, and the mare gave a faint smile as she made her way slowly back into Ponyville.

Now that warmth and light were spreading through the town thanks to the morning sun's rays, more ponies were getting out and hurrying around. Not that there was actually a whole lot of business to be done: the town itself wasn't going to be heavily fortified, because the forces would be mobilizing as soon as possible, and most of the actual excitement was taking place in each of the little separate outposts set up in the fields.

But the ponies still had their own jobs to do, their own efforts to contribute: food to be grown and prepared, equipment to be manufactured and repaired, intelligence to gather and go over, and all manner of administrative work and research duties. Innocence sighed a little as she made her way slowly towards town hall past the crowds and knots of ponies all hurrying about on these tasks, doing her best to smile at the people that looked her way but hating the way that they gave her such a wide berth, looking awkwardly at the scaled, half-Tyrant Wyrm, half-unicorn...

She thought briefly about falling back into an old habit and polymorphing herself, and for a moment, she was tempted to: she could disguise herself quite well these days, after all, even hide her claws if she really wanted to. And yet for some reason, she didn't want to: even with all the people looking at her with so much worry and even fear, she knew that was for a deeper reason than because she had scales and claws. It was because she was the one who had destroyed the Light that had both infected and unified them. A pretty face might help remove some of their unease, but it wouldn't be enough to take away the fact that they knew she was a dark creature, with dark powers... and if she ever did win over their trust, she didn't want to do it while wearing a mask.

Innocence looked ahead, focusing herself and reminding herself that it didn't matter, anyway, as she breathed slowly in and out and kept herself moving calmly forwards. She tried to tell herself that she was resolved, and strong, and confident in her choice... even as much as it wavered, and she felt her horn almost thrumming, wanting badly to call on the magic that would disguise her in a beautiful mare's body instead of this... rougher scaled form. This ugly scaled body...

She shivered a little as she pushed through the doors... and winced as immediately, Monkshood barked at her: "About time! We've been waiting for you all day, where were you dallying?"

Innocence looked dumbly up, and Monkshood looked moodily at her from the center of the wide foyer, the mare asking awkwardly: "Why... were you... wait, I never said-"

"It was assumed. As it was assumed that you'd understand to come here at the start of the business day." Monkshood said sourly, and Innocence scowled at him horribly, approaching the mayor even as his attendants flitted fearfully back and forth. Likely afraid of his dry, sour personality, she guessed, as much as the fact he was a _farkasember_. "City Hall is where we have been trying to monitor and coordinate the efforts of our allies' camps, after all. You represent a particularly large faction of that, in the absence of both Terra and Freya. You're a representative. Act like one."

"I like how you call this place City Hall when it's not much of a city, or a hall." Innocence shot back, and Monkshood scowled at her before she added moodily: "And I'm not scared of you, or of Wolfsbane. So don't talk to me like that."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Monkshood suddenly gave a dour little smile, saying dryly: "I admit that it's a nice change of pace to deal with someone with a little bit of courage left in their bones. But you'll have to earn your respect."

"I think I just did." Innocence replied evenly, and then she sat up and looked back and forth, asking finally: "Also, if all the representatives are supposed to be here... where are they?"

"They're all using pony diplomats as go-betweens, who come to me early each morning and let me know what they need for their camp. But Fluttershy was absent for this morning's meeting. If you want to help, then why don't you do both of us a favor and head out to the Phooka forest, find out what's going on?" Monkshood stopped, then he quieted a little, lowering his head as he said softly: "She has the smell of age and lost time on her. Be gentle with her if you find her. She puts on a strong face, but she's very old, and very worn down."

Innocence softened, looking silently at Monkshood for a few moments before she nodded slowly and said quietly: "Okay. I'll... go and see if I can find her, then. They're in the Everfree Forest, right? I shouldn't have too much trouble finding them."

Monkshood only gave a shrug in response to this, and Innocence looked at him for a moment longer before she finally turned and headed out of the building. Yet she felt his gaze on her long after she left, making her grimace a little: she had to admit, he had the kind of eyes that you could feel on you from a mile away, that when they focused on you, he seemed to look right through everything else and stare into your very soul.

The scaled mare grumbled a little to herself as she made her way towards the Everfree Forest, but she couldn't help but linger a little as she exited Ponyville, striding down the road between two large guard towers safeguarded by Nibelung. Pegasi were also hovering around these structures, in the blue, distinct armor of Starlit Knights: an elite organization that Antares had always used to talk about... and so had her parents.

For a few moments, Sin lost herself a little in memories, lingering and gazing over her shoulder as she walked out of Ponyville, until she accidentally bumped into something large and solid and unyielding. She blinked stupidly, then stepped away from this and looked lamely forwards to see a large pair of legs ending in hooves, before her eyes drew slowly up, over a barrel chest and a pair of crossed arms to a bull's head that was glaring down at her, the golden ring in his nostrils glinting. "Oh. Uh. I apologize."

"Is alright, little one, but you try and watch where you are going, yes?" said the minotaur pointedly in his strongly-accented voice, and Innocence smiled a little despite herself before the large, bull-creature looked down at her and asked curiously: "Where is little dragon going?"

"I'm not a dragon." Innocence said tiredly, and then she shook her head quickly and said finally: "I'm going to go speak to the Phooka... why, is there something you need?"

The minotaur only shrugged, then gestured easily off to the right of the road: Innocence noted the large tents that had been set up, smelled sweet smoke, saw piles and piles of lumber and heard the brazen singing of masculine, strong voices. "My brothers are only curious of strange allies, that is all. Is funny that ponies seem to be more afraid of us than of demon or real monster."

"Don't worry. They're plenty afraid of people like me, too." Innocence said softly, and she gave a small smile up to the minotaurs. "Just give them time. They'll warm up to you. Try and remember that the Light, the... enemy we're fighting against, has done a lot of damage to many of these ponies' minds. They're still dreaming of angels and Heaven, not all... in the real world quite yet."

The minotaur nodded slowly, then he rested his hands on his sides and said thoughtfully: "I do not see why ponies would be so afraid of you though, little one. You are very nice."

"I wasn't always." Innocence shrugged and laughed a bit, then she and the minotaur traded nods before the mare continued towards the Everfree Forest and the minotaur wandered on his way towards Ponyville. The scaled unicorn couldn't help but look back at him, smiling a bit: this was the first time she'd ever actually run into a minotaur, and she admittedly hadn't expected them to be... well... intelligent, from what she'd seen.

But she guessed that was a bit of her own prejudices showing, and she shook her head briefly before murmuring: "Funny. I guess we just... try and visit our miseries on others. Didn't Dad used to say that now and then?"

She lowered her eyes a little, then shook her head quickly out before she could get distracted again, striding towards the edge of the Everfree Forest and reminding herself that she was here on business, not for fun. She looked back and forth curiously as she approached the end of the path leading into the forest, noting that there were Phooka calmly on silent guard in the brush and even in the trees.

The mare hesitantly strode past them, along the path, and none of the Phooka stopped her: they were wary of her, though, and she admittedly felt a little less at ease with them than she normally felt around Phooka. Even if they couldn't exactly hurt her physically, they could still set up traps and they did have powerful hypnotic and illusionary abilities. She didn't want to match her will against any of those, especially since... she couldn't stop certain memories from floating around right on the surface of her mind right now, just begging to be used against her.

She made her way down the path, then turned automatically in the direction of the Phooka Den, but she didn't make it very far before she found herself surrounded by Phooka. They lurked all around her, stepping out from behind trees and pushing up through the brush, and Innocence winced a bit before she lowered her head respectfully and murmured: "I'm here to try and find Fluttershy. She wasn't at the meeting this morning and we don't know what the Phooka need."

"Nothing from you, outsider." growled one of the dark, smoky equines, and Innocence rose her head slightly in his direction, but she kept her eyes carefully tilted down, not wanting to chance looking into his eldritch eyes. He sounded extremely unhappy to have her present, after all. "Why don't you head back to your other monster friends, demon?"

"Well, at least you're not calling me a dragon." Innocence muttered, and then she shook her head before saying finally: "I'm not your enemy. I'm a friend of Fluttershy's."

The Phooka all rumbled between themselves, trading short messages in their scintillating tongue before a voice shouted at them. And immediately, all the Phooka encircling her winced and lowered their heads before Nirvana strode calmly through the group, approaching the scaled mare and halting in front of her. She looked up in relief, and the two bowed their heads to each other before Nirvana muttered: "I apologize. Come with me."

He paused, then shouted something over his shoulder, and the surrounding Phooka quailed and fled in all directions, Nirvana sighing after a moment before he grumbled something under his breath as he turned around. And Innocence couldn't help but look at him curiously as they made their way through the forest, the mare shifting back and forth awkwardly before she asked impulsively: "Do the other tribes not trust us at all?"

"They trust little these days. The Phooka have been hurt badly by the Light... but they see the ponies hurting them, so it is the ponies many of them hate and fear. They think of the wild demons that used to prey on us, and decide it is their fault, too, for inciting the ponies' wrath." Nirvana replied moodily, looking back and forth before he added distastefully: "And younglings are stupid."

"I understand that." Innocence murmured, nodding a little as she gave a faint smile, then she shook her head briefly before asking quietly: "Is Fluttershy okay?"

Nirvana didn't reply, and this made the mare shift uneasily, frowning worriedly at the back of the darkly-ethereal equine as they made their way through the forest. Animals and Phooka both shifted all around them, along with other nature spirits that Innocence only caught glimpses of, and felt more than she saw. But in spite of the fact it seemed like some of the life had returned to the Everfree Fores despite the death of its soul, all Innocence could focus on was worry for Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, after all, had never treated her badly. Had used to help foalsit her, and had been a dear, dear friend of her mother's. All things she had never really valued until now... but now, helped her understand just what a wonderful pony the one-winged Pegasus was. And that was even before all the selfless contributions she'd given to Ponyville, and then to the war effort, even if war was the furthest thing from what the peaceful mare wanted to be involved in.

Innocence was a little surprised when they didn't go to the Phooka den, but instead arrived at a lean-to that had been set up outside of a circle of stones. Phooka were singing and praying and beating on drums, and although Innocence didn't recognize the ceremony, she felt there was a reverence, a respect to it... that in a way, it was like prayer.

She saw Tender Trust, Virtue, and Temperance all gathered outside the lean-to, and the scaled unicorn couldn't help but shift a little in concern as she strode quickly forwards and around to the open front of the structure. And inside, there lay Fluttershy, the Pegasus' head down and her eyes closed, resting on a bed of leaves and flower petals.

Innocence looked silently up at her children, but although there was worry in the eyes of the triplets, Tender Trust was smiling all the same. She glanced over at Innocence, then bowed her head towards her and said quietly: "_Okâwîmâw_ would be honored to have you here, Innocence. It may be forwards of me, but... will you please stay? If you are here... then it is as if your whole family is here."

"Tender Trust." Nirvana said quietly, looking at his daughter and shaking his head slightly, but when the young half-Phooka looked up at him almost pleadingly, he shifted and sighed before turning his eyes towards Fluttershy apprehensively. "I... am not sure..."

"Only if she wants to." whispered Fluttershy, and Nirvana quickly stepped forwards and leaned down towards her as Innocence smiled faintly, before Fluttershy's eyes quietly opened and she gave a faint smile up at the scaled unicorn. "Oh, Innocence... I... I'm sorry you have to see me like this... and if you're too busy..."

"I'm not at all. We're worried about you, that's all... would you like me to go back to Ponyville, get... well..." She stopped, then smiled faintly, glancing down and murmuring: "Someone must be there who can help you."

"I... don't want to be a bother..." Fluttershy allowed her eyes to slip closed, breathing slowly in and out before Nirvana reached a hoof out and silently touched her shoulder, and after a moment the Pegasus murmured quietly: "Then if they're not busy... maybe... maybe Applejack, and Avalon."

"Pinkamena is back. I can get her, too." Innocence said softly, and then she looked hesitantly over Fluttershy before she turned an uneasy look to Nirvana, asking after a moment: "Should I go and get them or should I call them here with magic? I mean... I'm not sure..."

But Fluttershy only smiled, then whispered something to Nirvana in the Phooka language, and the stallion nodded slowly before he looked up and said quietly: "Please call them here. Temperance, go and wait at the forest entrance."

Temperance nodded quickly before he all-but-vanished, and Innocence looked worriedly at Fluttershy before she glanced back at the ritual going on around the circle of stones, the mare licking her lips slowly before she murmured: "Excuse me, then. I'll... be right back."

The scaled unicorn strode away from the lean-to, heading a bit back into the trees: not so much to give herself privacy, but more because she didn't want her magic interrupting or mixing with whatever strange, natural magic the Phooka were calling up with their rites. Her horn glowed darkly as she shifted a bit, then tilted her head back and closed her eyes, sending out a thrum of energy as she murmured: "Applejack, Pinkamena, Avalon. Fluttershy... needs you. Everfree Forest."

She halted, then shivered a bit as the mental message went on its way before the mare reached up and rubbed slowly at her scaled cheek, looking silently over her shoulder at Fluttershy. She wasn't honestly entirely sure what she felt about the Pegasus, or how much she owed her or what she was even doing here, trying to be a friend a little too late for it to really matter... but she was determined to see this through all the same, even if all she was doing was serving as a proxy for her family.

She was surprised when, after only twenty minutes, Avalon and Pinkamena both showed up: ten minutes after that, Applejack arrived, even swift-hoofed Temperance looking a little winded as he lagged his way back to the lean-to. And Innocence lingered, but smiled a little and felt more relieved as the three friends talked with Fluttershy, even Pinkamena acting a little softer than she usually was, exposing more of a gentler side that surprised Innocence.

Fluttershy seemed to recover a bit of strength: enough to drink a bowl of tea, helped by Nirvana. And in the background, the Phooka sang and beat their drums... not stopping even when Fluttershy silently closed her eyes and settled to the bed of leaves and flower petals as Avalon was telling a story, the small mare's voice petering out as Applejack looked down silently and Pinkamena lowered her own head with a quiet curse.

And yet the first thing Innocence noticed was that... her family only lowered their heads, not panicking, not even showing that much fear, or sadness, or anything else that she'd expected to see. They only sat for a moment with their heads lowered... and then Nirvana silently slipped forwards and gently lifted Fluttershy's body, slipping her onto his back and quietly striding towards the circle of stones as the singing and the drums halted.

Avalon trembled, tears running down her cheeks as Pinkamena and Applejack both shifted, and Innocence watched with an uneasy frown. The half-Phooka triplets slipped past them, all of them approaching the edge of the circle and bowing low as Nirvana gently laid Fluttershy's body in the middle of the ring, and then he slowly stepped back as he whispered something his own scintillating tongue, his head bowed and green-fire eyes locked on the mare's body.

There was silence for a moment... and then the drums slowly began to beat, and the singing rose up again, this time joined by Nirvana and her family. The ponies all watched as the ritual either continued or commenced, none of them could be sure... but within minutes, Innocence wasn't just feeling the sensation of magic... she was able to see it, as the consecrated circle of stones glowed brightly, and Fluttershy's body... it moved.

The ponies stared in awe as Fluttershy's single wing twitched, then flicked... then her body shivered, back arching slightly, her eyes remaining closed and her mane spilling messily around her features before there was a sound like a gasp. And then something began to rise: not Fluttershy, but something indistinct, seeming to boil out and around her body, invisible but slowly taking form...

And they could only stare, as a black shape pulled itself out of Fluttershy's back, a pair of smoky wings spreading and flapping silently once before they furled tight against the sides of what at first looked like a tainted-black Pale... but in moments, took on the liquid solidity of a Phooka.

Her fiery eyes opened... and unlike any other Phooka they had ever seen, the flames burned blue. Soft and loving blue, that seemed to fade and brighten for a moment before she smiled softly, then shivered once and shook herself out before she silently looked down at the body in front of her.

The Phooka mare stepped forwards, gently rubbing along the spine of the Pegasus' body as the ponies stared in disbelief, even Pinkamena looking lost for words as Innocence gaped in amazement... and then, the drums thudded to a halt, and the Phooka's song faded.

The new Phooka gazed over her shoulder with a warm smile, and Nirvana simply bowed his head low, perhaps the faintest blush appearing in the dark cheeks of the smoky equine. Then the blue-eyed Phooka looked forwards, and strode calmly towards the triplets, trading tight, fierce hugs with each of them in turn, all of them looking with delight and happiness up at the mare... up at their mother.

And a moment later, reborn Fluttershy slipped past her children, gazing slowly between Applejack, Avalon, Pinkamena and Innocence, before she said quietly: "It means a world to me that all of you were here to see this. Thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it beforehoof... but... I didn't want anyone to worry, and I thought that... I had longer."

"You're... you're a Phooka?" Avalon asked stupidly, looking dumbfounded, and then she shook her head violently before spluttering: "A Phooka? You're really a Phooka?"

"You were dying... and they used nature magic to transform your spirit. You abandoned your physical body and... became a Phooka." Innocence said slowly, looking at the mare with awe before she laughed faintly and whispered: "I... I never would have believed that kind of magic was even possible before this..."

"I'm very fortunate to have the wonderful family that I do. That's all." Fluttershy smiled softly over her shoulder at the triplets, at Nirvana... and at the other Phooka by the drums, Innocence realized. It took her a moment, but she understood after a few seconds that Fluttershy was actually referring to the entire clan... that she had grown so close to the Phooka that she felt like kin with all of them. And maybe that was the real reason why such incredible magic could work in the first place; because inside of her, maybe Fluttershy had always been... Phooka, more than pony.

Innocence looked at her with admiration, and then Avalon laughed, reaching up and rubbing at her eyes before she said in a voice that shook only a little bit: "Horses of Heaven, you... you really scared me there for a minute, you know! I thought... I was worried that you..."

"I'm sorry, Avalon. I didn't mean to upset or frighten any of you... and I hope that you're not too angry with me." Fluttershy bowed her head humbly, but Applejack only laughed and shook her head slowly, the wooden-hide pony smiling faintly as she gazed affectionately at the Pegasus.

"Hey now, if anypony here can understand... it's ponies like us, right, Pinkamena?" The mare looked over at the demon, who had resumed her normal poker face, only giving Applejack a flat look. But the wooden earth pony saw right through this, smiling and nodding to her before she turned her eyes back towards Fluttershy. "Thank you for... havin' us here. It meant a lot to see this. I just hope this doesn't mean that... anything has to change."

"Of course not." Fluttershy said softly, and then she smiled a little, her blue-flame eyes glowing with warmth before she glanced back over her shoulder at her children, who all looked up at her with love and respect. "We're the same as ever, aren't we?"

The three nodded, and Fluttershy drew her eyes up to Nirvana as he approached, the two trading a quick nuzzle before she turned her attention back towards the ponies, looking over at Innocence and asking softly: "But, oh, I almost forgot... was there something important you wanted to talk to me about, Innocence? I've been so rude..."

"Not at all, Fluttershy." Innocence smiled despite herself, shaking her head slowly before she hesitated a little, wanting to tell the newly-reborn Phooka not to worry about it... but after a moment, she finally said almost grudgingly: "Although, well... if you feel up for it... Monkshood wants a status report about the Phooka."

"Don't worry. I'm taking over for Monkshood." said a calm, kind... yet somehow cold voice, and all eyes looked up in surprise to see Freya standing at the edge of the little clearing, dented armor over her body, swords sheathed across her form and Tyrfing glinting dangerously, as if in response to the near-anger in one amethyst eye. "Innocence. Please come with me. I can see the Phooka are... doing well. Fluttershy, it's nice to see you."

"It's... nice to see you too." Fluttershy lowered her head, shifting meekly as Nirvana grimaced a little and stepped forwards, before the Pegasus asked uneasily: "Are you sure you wouldn't rather-"

"Innocence and I have other things to discuss, and I've already gotten an idea of how many Phooka are present and what their current needs are from my own observations, thank you." Freya's voice was a little curt now, and Innocence shifted uneasily: Freya was more emotional than Celestia, but she had always been better at putting on a kind air. But not she sounded... "Innocence. Let's go."

The scaled unicorn grimaced a bit, and then Pinkamena rose her head and said evenly: "I think I'll walk back with you guys, too. All this lovey-dovey crap is making me feel sick to my stomach. You don't mind, Queenie, do you?"

"Not at all." Freya replied pleasantly, but there was a hidden edge to her voice, and her eye narrowed slightly before she half-turned, gesturing shortly at the two. "Let's get moving."

Innocence shifted uneasily, but she followed all the same: it wasn't exactly like she had much of a choice in the matter, though. But it reassured her to have Pinkamena at her side... even if part of her was also surprised by the fact that the demon was apparently willing to put herself into what was very-possibly harm's way, considering the fact that Celestia had been volatile enough herself, and Freya looked angry enough at the moment to tear the head off whatever so much as accidentally brushed up against her.

They were silent as they made their way back to the path through the forest, the Phooka keeping their distance with the all-but-tangible waves of malice rolling off Freya. Innocence wasn't even sure what to make of it as she shifted uncomfortably, studying the ivory mare silently as Pinkamena only grinned and kept her eyes locked ahead, only looking at Freya from the corners of her vision.

Innocence was surprised when they reached the road and simply stopped, Freya looking back and forth slowly before she turned around and asked calmly: "What is in this direction?"

She rose a hoof, pointing down the wide dirt path, and after a moment Innocence said awkwardly, almost questioningly: "Ponyville?"

Freya nodded, then she pointed down the other path and asked calmly: "And what is in this direction, Innocence?"

"Home." Innocence said automatically, and then she blinked in surprise as she realized what she'd said, surprised. And then she winced when Freya shook her head in disgust, shifting uneasily as the ivory mare glared down at her.

"No. That is not 'home.'" Freya said coldly, looking at the scaled mare icily. "Nor is Ponyville your home, or any other place. You have no home, Innocence. You are a monster. The only reason we are in Ponyville right now is to marshal our forces for an assault on Canterlot, remember that: just as I want you to remember that no matter what we do, where we go, we have no friends, only allies. We have no safety, only less danger. We are moving into a crucial stage of this war and I will not have your weakness cost us another Everfree Forest, or another rebel base, or another person I could depend on."

Innocence trembled and lowered her head, mouthing wordlessly at this before Pinkamena asked rudely: "And what the hell's crawled up your ass and died? Leave the kid alone."

"She has put us all at risk for the last time. First she accepted a gift from the Light's forces, instead of destroying it. Secondly, she sent Burning Desire with a message to me, and the Skin Walkers followed him like a beacon right to my encampment, and they launched an attack that cost me almost a full platoon. Third, her childish notions of suddenly making up for all the mistakes and sins of her past mean that she's making sloppy, stupid, _unforgivable_ mistakes that have cost us morale, soldiers, and even territory. Look at Ponyville! It's a mess! She can't maintain order and somehow she's convinced them that we are the enemy, not the Light!"

"That's not her fault, it's the fact that you're the bitch who's making zombies out of our own crew and using slaughter-tactics to win the day." Pinkamena snarled, suddenly stepping forwards and almost shoving her face against Freya's. "Watch your mouth, Freya, or I'm going to shut it for you. That kid there is all I got left of Scrivener and Luna and even Antares. You keep this up and I'm going to cram your head up your ass and then rip it back out your goddamn neck."

Freya narrowed her eye, and the two glared at each other for a few moments before the ivory mare snorted and looked away, muttering: "Of course. You would try to defend her, demon."

Pinkamena only smiled icily at this, shaking her head slowly before she said moodily: "Much as I hate to take this tack, there ain't no sides here, Queenie. There's no you or me or her, it's just us. And you're the one currently screwing with that, so why don't you just calm down, and we'll try and be rational or whatever? I hate being rational, but I'd rather not kill you until after the Light's gone."

Freya rolled her eyes at this, and then the ivory mare turned in the direction of Ponyville, saying moodily: "I'll remember that, Devourer. And one day, I'll test just what you mean by those words, too. But enough wasting time here. The Skin Walkers are likely already on the move and we don't have a lot of time to set up defenses against them. The Light was also tracking us, and I have no doubt that by now they've noticed the gathering at Ponyville. Which means we only have a very short amount of time to prepare our attack against Canterlot."

"Wait!" Innocence almost pleaded, stumbling forwards, and the ivory mare frowned and looked moodily over her shoulder before the scaled mare said quietly: "I... I accepted the gift from those strange ponies because it seemed like the right thing to do. And I know that probably just sounds stupid to you, but I'm not going to lie about why I did it.

"And they told me... what they said sounded like the truth. More than that, it's... it won't be hard to test. We just need to bring one of the cards to a portal... it's some kind of... map or... coordinates or something. Something that can take us into Heaven." Innocence said quietly, and now Freya's frown became more curious than angry, the mare slowly turning around and tilting her head.

Innocence hesitated, not knowing quite what else to say... but thankfully, Pinkamena was able to easily pick up, raising her head and saying calmly: "See? The kid might be on to something. And I remember at least three goddamn stupid ponies who would always give even their worst enemy another chance. Ponies people like me and you didn't always understand, Queenie... which was why it pissed both of us off so much whenever they ended up being right. Because me and you forget that the world isn't all blood and gore, isn't just about the failures. It's about how you handle yourself while you play the game too, isn't it?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Freya looked down for a few moments before she sighed softly and closed her eye, visibly reining herself in before she murmured: "Alright. I hear you. Innocence... perhaps I've been harder on you than you deserve. But I need you to understand something... this is war. This is serious. And it's nice that you're trying to find honor, but now is not the time for that."

Innocence wanted to argue, but Pinkamena reached up and squeezed her shoulder firmly, glaring at her, and the scaled unicorn grimaced a bit before she hesitantly nodded and dropped her head forwards, murmuring: "I... well... okay. I won't... I'm still going to do what I think is right, but... well, I think that our best shot is using these cards."

"I want to see them, then. Either way, we have to see to our defenses right away, the Light isn't long from attacking us right now and we have to be prepared." Freya said quietly, and Innocence nodded awkwardly as Pinkamena grunted in agreement.

The three ponies looked at each other in silence for a few moments, and then Innocence dropped her head forwards, and that seemed to be enough to satisfy Freya for now. The ivory mare turned, her amethyst eye cold as she began slowly to head back towards Ponyville, and Pinkamena and Innocence both slowly followed, neither able to stop themselves from wondering whether or not Freya was going to last through this war herself, or if sooner rather than later she was going to end up losing her mind to the battle, the bloodlust, and the seemingly-endless suffering of their friends and family just like Celestia had.


	88. The Nag Is Back

Chapter Eighty Three: The Bitch is Back

~BlackRoseRaven

Scrivener Blooms shivered a little, head bowed, eyes closed. He was covered in blood, and there was a whimpering mass of meat strapped to the rack behind him that had once been a person. He shook his head slowly, dim red light shining over his face from the window before he flexed a Talon silently, gazing down at the metal claw and watching the way the red essence was absorbed into the strange metal.

He shifted a bit, then turned around, striding to the broken creature, and he studied it silently before he said softly: "I'm going to stop here for today. You'll heal, though... this is Hell, after all. We all heal. And then we go through this over and over again until we learn our lessons."

He opened his mouth... then gritted his teeth. He couldn't quite manage to say the last bit that he was supposed to: he had trouble even mouthing the words. But then he looked up as there was a double knock at the door and a firm mental message in his mind, and the stallion smiled faintly before he nodded and said quietly: "Remember that Hel's word is law."

The mutilated pony rasped weakly, and Scrivener closed his eyes. Only two things about this 'job' bothered him anymore: how much he enjoyed it, and the fact that all of this was being done in Hel's name, making him little more than a puppet to her will. A sycophant, a toy soldier.

He grimaced a bit, then strode towards the door and grasped the handle, twisting it to shove it open, but all the same he smiled faintly when he found Luna waiting for him on the other side with Twilight Sparkle. Not that they were ever far apart: apparently Nightmare Moon and Hel both had the power to manipulate the link between them slightly, giving them more or less 'slack,' so to speak, and increase the time they could spend apart at a distance... but their soul link always tightened back up.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Scrivener slipped carefully out of the torture room and let the metal door fall shut behind him, leaving them in a stone hall that was surprisingly clean for a building designed almost exclusively for the torture of souls. Faint screams echoed around them, but they had been here for years now, doing whatever Hel asked them: not because they really wanted to, but because this was the fastest way to get out of Helheim, and to prove they were ready and willing to do anything it took in order to fight back against the Light.

Scrivener leaned down, trading a kiss first with Luna Brynhild, and then with Twilight Sparkle. He smiled a little as he straightened, and there was silence for a few moments as the three ponies studied each other before Luna murmured quietly: "Well, at least we are all done work now. Let us retire back home, and perhaps take tonight to ourselves. We deserve a small break, do we not?"

"We don't, really. But I guess we can anyway." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and Twilight Sparkle gave him a quietly-amused look before the three ponies turned in unconscious synchronization, striding slowly down the hall as the stallion muttered: "We torture people for a living, Luna. Bad people, yes. But still. Should I be considering this a good job or a bad job?"

Luna grunted, and then Twilight Sparkle looked up, the Lich smiling a little and saying quietly: "I know it sounds funny, Scrivy, but... it's not a bad thing if you enjoy your work."

Scrivener Blooms looked mildly over his shoulder at her, the bone pistons on his back pumping slowly up and down before he said dryly: "Sometimes, Twilight Sparkle, I think your optimism is your absolute worst quality."

"Says the pessimist." Twilight smiled a little, and then she reached up and pointedly stroked over her pretty, and more impressively, _smooth_ features, not a scar or stitch visible across her body as she said quietly: "I know that some of the things that we've gone through are awful. Some of the things we've done are awful. But it's not like we haven't done good things either, and we've had good things happen to us, too."

Luna grunted after a moment in agreement, then she shook her dark, galactic mane slowly, the nightly-ephemeral locks sparking lightly as she said wryly: "Aye, I quite enjoy having little spikes upon my head. 'Tis very fitting for me. Although 'twould be more fitting for Scrivy, as 'tis usually his head that I ram into things which defy me."

Scrivener Blooms grunted in agreement at this, giving a slight smile despite himself over at the sapphire mare before all three ponies winced as a demon at the end of the hall shouted: "Hurry up and clear out! This isn't a place for you to play your little games and bask in other demons' work!"

"Oh shut up, whoever thou art, I shall come down there and shove my hoof into thy eye and make it hoof party in thy face's house!" Luna shouted back down the hall, and then she sniffed loudly before striding forwards, leading the way onwards as both Scrivener and Twilight traded mild looks before following. But here in Hell, intimidation, loudness, and swagger could get you quite a long way, and those were all things Luna had in good supply.

They strode out of the end of the hall and into a circular lobby: several demons wearing Archive pendants were working at desks here, filing away all kinds of forms and information, and the three ponies approached one of these before Luna leaned down and said calmly: "We are done our duties for today. Souls have been punished and await retrieval in rooms three, six, and nine."

"Yes, yes, yes. Go away." muttered the demon, his four arms working rapidly over the desk, writing with two of them while his other set of hands sorted files hurriedly. "Oh, wait, we need proof of presence from each of you..."

Without looking up, his hands picked up three different clipboards, holding them out towards the ponies. Luna grumbled and rolled her eyes, then all three ponies simply rose a hoof – or Talon, in Scrivener's case – and pressed it firmly into the clipboard in front of them. All three felt a faint burning for a moment, and then they pulled their forelegs back, leaving large, black stains in the shape of their respective digits.

The demon filed these away without looking, and Luna grunted as she jerked her head to her partners, heading quickly towards the single large door across the lobby. They both followed, Scrivener unable to stop himself from looking back and forth at the strange sight of both Inquisitors and damned souls sitting in chairs, some looking irritated, some clearly terrified, others treating it like this was nothing but some casual, everyday ritual.

Luna flicked her horn lightly, and the door clanked before it swung open with a rumble. She strode proudly out into a wide courtyard, Scrivener and Twilight following before the sapphire mare said mildly: "Now. Twilight Sparkle, open a portal."

"We have to get out of the courtyard first, Luna, and a little bit away from the Punishment Center. Otherwise we're going to set off the alarms again and we'll end up on the torture racks ourselves. Again." Twilight answered patiently, and Luna rolled her eyes as they strolled down the stone path towards the large, open portcullis leading out into the icy, endless wastes of Helheim.

They passed a few demons, one of whom greeted them cordially enough as they walked past, and Luna gave him a loud, cheery 'hello!' in response that failed to get much of a reaction. Likely because most of the demons that either 'attended' or worked at this facility knew about Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight by now. To their surprise, despite their eccentricities and the fact that Hel was favoring them for her own strange reasons, they were usually treated like any other set of demons around here... pleasantly by some, and indifferent by most of the rest.

But as they approached the portcullis, they realized there was a figure leaning in the shadows beneath it, whistling cheerfully to himself before he grinned widely at them, the inverted zebra leaning forwards and saying easily: "Well, how-dee-do there, _mes amis_! And how are we doing on today of all fine days, _ouaouarons_?"

"Right now? Probably shouldn't answer that question because you'll probably be offended by what I have to say." Scrivener Blooms said blandly, and Twilight Sparkle sighed as Luna Brynhild nodded fervently in agreement, then gave a glare and a little growl at La Croix. "What do you want, Cross? We're just about to head home."

"A little respect for one thing! And a little tender loving care, too, oh, how you wound me so! But _ouaouarons_, I suppose you can't expect no manners from them, and especially not no _cocodril_ like you, no?" La Croix retorted with a huff, the Loa raising his head high. "But I'm here on official business, friends, from Nanny Hel herself. Maybe that get you to show some respect."

"You must be so proud. Some kind of crazy spirit lord from zebra religion and here you are, doing the bidding of some goddess from some other pantheon." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna giggled a little to herself as Twilight Sparkle winced a bit and looked at the stallion almost pleadingly.

La Croix puckered his lips... and then he took a slow breath and smiled brilliantly, saying slowly: "No, no. I ain't mad. I ain't mad in the slightest, I am not. I'm not even a little bit peeved. See, you're right, you know. You might be the mouthpiece, _cocodril_, but you are right,and I know how I must look to all y'all. But guess what? I'm also the guy you little tadpoles gotta listen to, so what does that make you?"

"Unhappy." Scrivener retorted irritably, and Luna grunted in agreement as Twilight Sparkle sighed and nudged him gently, and the stallion rolled his eyes as he mumbled grouchily: "Fine. I'll try and be nice. But you two are the ones who make me do all the damn talking. Maybe if someone else would speak up..."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy." Luna paused, then looked reflective. "Aye. Do shut up, Scrivy, and I shall do the talking to our zebra friend. Zebra spirit friend, thou art very fruity."

Twilight and Scrivener both slowly looked towards Luna, but she only held up a hoof to them both, looking almost impatiently at La Croix as he slowly blinked, then scowled at her and said sourly: "Well I suppose if there be anyone here who knows about the fruit, it would certainly be you."

"So thou admits thou art fruity!" Luna said cheerfully, and then she looked over at Scrivener and Twilight positively. "This 'debate' is far easier than I had expected it to be. I must remember to do it more often in the future. Thou never told me 'twas so fun to be the so-called mouthpiece, Scrivener Blooms!"

La Croix rolled his eyes, and then he finally held up a foreleg, tapping firmly at his ankle with the other front hoof as he said mildly: "Well, would y'all look at the time? We gotta skedaddle, you hear? I'm afraid we gots all kinds of things we gots to do, before we can return you _ouaouarons_ back to your sweet little bayou. So let's get going!"

"Where exactly are we going?" Twilight Sparkle asked uneasily, and the zebra grinned widely as he chuckled loudly, making the Lich wince a little. "Oh no. Please tell me we're not going to do another exhibition or something, right?"

"Hey, you a sharp one!" La Croix grinned widely, and then he looked up and called cheerfully at the sky: "She really is somethin', Nanny Hel! This sweet little thing, and you say that she's your-"

A blast of lightning shot down through the air, and La Croix squawked as it struck him, flinching upwards... and a moment later, he was left suspended inside a block of ice, frozen with a stupid gape and his hooves half-raised as if in supplication. The three ponies stared at this, and then a moment later the block of ice started to shiver before it became a massive, frosty bovine head, La Croix wincing as he fell free and reaching up to hold onto his top hat as the frost pulled away from his body before he squeaked in pain as the icy jaws bit down around him and chewed slowly.

Then the huge, frosty Hel-head spat La Croix out, and he bounced painfully across the stone path of the courtyard, landing dumbly in front of the trio of ponies as Hel's enormous head said grouchily: "The first rule of Fight Club is that no one talks about You Know Who being my You Know What! Now hurry up and step into my mouth!"

The bovine jaw stretched wide, forming into a wide archway as a portal sparked to life inside the huge jaws, and Scrivener and Twilight both winced and looked back and forth. Luna only huffed, however, slapping at the two before she glowered moodily at the open, glowing jaws of the Hel-head that could apparently defy her own security protocols as she pleased. "Oh come now, neither of thou should be surprised. Hel is Hel. She can do as she pleases."

"At least someone gets that. Now hurry up... yes, you too, La Croix, I need someone to go back and tell the other goonies all about why they should continue to work with me on this instead of doing something stupid like screwing with my crazy plans. Not my words, your guys' words, crazy plans and all that." Hel's voice grumbled, even as the enormous head remained frozen in place.

La Croix grinned weakly as he picked himself carefully up, wheezing a little as he brushed at himself before saying awkwardly: "Hey now, hey now, Nanny Hel, I... I was just about to-"

And then he yelped when Luna booted him hard in the rump, knocking him flying into Hel's jaws to vanish through the portal in a flare of light. The sapphire mare giggled a bit at this, then she cleared her throat when Scrivener and Twilight both glared at her, the mare saying after a moment: "'Twas... 'twas just a friendly little tap, that is all. Besides, we are going the same way, so... no harm done. I am simply being helpful."

The two continued to glare at her, and then Luna awkwardly faced forwards and hurried towards the portal, vanishing through it as the charcoal stallion and Lich both rolled their eyes before grouchily following after her as she vanished in a thrum of light. They passed into the portal just as they both felt a moment of faint pain, thanks to the distance between them... but a moment later, the three were reunited on the sandy floor of an enormous arena, Luna glaring up at the empty seats before she shouted at the one frost puppet she could see: "What? What is this nonsense? Where are the spectators? Thou cannot expect me to fight without spectators!"

"Private show, sweetie. Besides, cinnamon, I can't have every demon in Helheim knowing about you lot! I gotta keep some things secret, you see, kind of like... secret weapons." Hel said reasonably, and then the ice puppet reached down and picked up La Croix by the collar of his jacket, making him glower as she held him above the railings so they could clearly see the Loa. "Look, he's here at least. That's something, right?"

"That's something." Scrivener agreed dryly, and then he looked uneasily up at the steel ceiling of the arena, while Twilight looked uneasily over the cool sands, taking in the size and depth of the coliseum. "You're not going to make us fight a dragon again, are you?"

"Maybe later, chocolate pudding, but for now I need to do a little assessment on you. See where you all are at, show you off a little." Hel dropped La Croix into a seat, smiling over at him and adding pleasantly in a voice they could all hear: "Now, just you wait. I know you and your benefactors are on the edge about this whole thing, but I haven't just been twiddling my thumbs here."

"Hey, Nanny Hel, I never said that!" The acoustics of the room carried the Loa's voice just as well as Hel's... or, considering the sly goddess, maybe it was some trick of her own letting them all hear the zebra's words so clearly. "You know that we're interested in maintaining a critical balance here, and both sides have been messin' with that... it's a lot like two neighbors are fightin' over some pretty farmland, and both of 'em decide to try and flood the other out. Well, what's gonna be left of that nice ol' ranch but a nasty-ass swamp full o' beetles and blackflies?"

Hel chuckled at this, and then she said kindly: "I am not responsible for Freya, though, any more than I'm responsible for the Pious. What I'm presenting to you and your respectable masters is... a solution to all our problems."

"Yes, but you want to bend the cycle of life and death to your own will, too, and that's a big no-no, even for a goddess of your... repute. At least, that's what the other Loa and the bosses tell me, Nanny Hel, you know I don't got much of a say myself." La Croix added hurriedly, gesturing widely and smiling lamely. "I'd let you do anything you wanted, Nanny Hel, and I ain't just sayin' that 'cause you're so pretty."

Hel smiled warmly, covering her mouth and sketching a little curtsy with her snowy dress before she said positively: "Well, aren't you just the sweetest little duck?" She reached down, pinching the zebra's cheek before turning and half-yanking him into the air by his face, the Loa flailing violently and squawking as Hel shouted cheerfully: "Exhibition time, ladies! Come on, put up your dukes and show me what you've learned! Remember what happened last time you didn't impress me!"

"Well, now I am tempted to do nothing but show thee my great and glorious ass until thou sends out thy stupid Teddy Bear to come and try and kick it." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener and Twilight both glared at her, but the sapphire mare only grinned widely at them, raising her head proudly as her soulstone horn sparked with energy. "As if we are not more than a match now for that wretched mechanical golem."

"Luna, I. I really don't want to get punched in the face today by Teddy. Or worse, sentenced to the torture chambers again. Please shut up." Scrivener muttered, and then he sighed a little before looking between the two mares, studying them silently and doing his best to remember what they'd all used to look like, years ago... before this had become their new reality. No, before... he and Luna had even started on this wild whirlwind of a life they'd lived.

They had all been normal ponies once: now, Twilight Sparkle was the only one of them who looked normal, and yet she was probably... the most changed of them all. For himself and Luna, life and this journey to Helheim had been more of an evolution, after all... no, not even that. More of accepting who they really were.

"And it wasn't that for me?" Twilight Sparkle asked softly, and Scrivener gave a small smile over at her. His eyes drew along her, over her beautiful, flowing black-fire mane with its streak of light like hope, and the soulstone core in her chest... and such a perfect, supple body, with no more need for stitches to hold her together. Although... for some reason, he missed those.

Twilight smiled at him, blushing slightly, and their eyes met: he gazed into irises that had become slitted, better adapted for darkness... to see _through_ darkness. And Twilight's blush deepened as her own eyes roved over him: larger and bulkier, with almost random patches of scale in his rubbery hide and those pumping pistons and his rear hooves now cloven, his scars standing out all the more over his heavy frame. Monstrous, dangerous... yet somehow so attractive to her...

Luna cleared her throat loudly as she strode between the two, poking at them with her spired soulstone horn, and then she straightened and glowered between them, her own scars standing brightly out against her dark sapphire body. Her nearly-black, galactic mane and tail both swirling around her, half-hiding the row of small, spike-like horns that went across the crown of her skull, as blade-like, cloven hooves tapped impatiently at the ground. "Will thou stop romanticizing each other in front of me? And worse yet, in front of Hel and that forsaken, boring zebra?"

Scrivener and Twilight both only shrugged, but before the charcoal stallion could make a witty retort, a voice called to them calmly: "We do not wish to interrupt you, but we... I, desire to serve as your target for today. Please, do not feel that you must hold back on my account."

Nightmare Moon was now standing across from them with a calm smile, her blue-fire mane swirling slowly, all manner of torture instrument, knife and sword and blade standing out of her back, her presence so ominous and dark that the very ground around her was turning to a mix of frost and rot. She looked at them with tenderness in her eyes... something that only made the scars crisscrossing her features stand out all the further as she smiled at them, somehow beautiful in spite of the apparent torture she had lived through, and her dedication made so frighteningly clear in the collar of red-polished steel roses around her neck.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Hel called loudly: "Hey, you! Don't you show off too much, I need at least one secret weapon, you know!"

"Of course, Lady Hel. I shall do my best to restrain myself, if that is what my King of the Night and my Mistresses command." Nightmare Moon said softly, bowing her head politely towards the ponies, and then she smiled slightly as her eyes flicked up. "I have no problem with serving as only a target, if you so desire."

Luna grunted, and Twilight set herself slowly as Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, but Nightmare Moon only smiled at them before the passion entity said gently: "Go ahead. Hel desires a show of strength that will frighten even the cycle into submission. And you are all certainly more than powerful enough to provide that."

"Normally I'd feel bad beating up a pony who said she wasn't going to fight back." Scrivener muttered, and then he looked up mildly at Nightmare Moon, flexing his Talons slowly against the ground before he said dryly: "But I guess you're going to enjoy yourself, aren't you?"

Nightmare Moon's only response was to smile lovingly, even as a tremble ran through her body... but that wasn't fear, oh no. That was excitement, perhaps even arousal, as her green eyes gleamed and she licked her lips slowly, her head lowering slightly as Luna grinned despite herself and Twilight Sparkle took a slow breath.

Then Scrivener Blooms rose his Talons with a snarl before slamming them down into the sand, and a massive ripple passed through the ground around the ponies before the ground rapidly transformed into mire in a black wave. In the seats, Hel clapped delightedly as La Croix leaned forwards with a curse in his patois, gaping in shock as the dark goddess said with relish: "And oh, just wait until we supe them all up! This is just the start of my plans, chicken!"

Scrivener looked down with slight surprise at the arena floor, even as Luna dug her hooves down into the mire and grinned as dark veins spread up through her body, and Twilight Sparkle smiled calmly as her coat turned a deep obsidian, her body taking on a soft, almost-liquid texture. The three ponies readied themselves, and then Nightmare Moon dropped her own head forwards and said kindly: "If I may make a suggestion, why don't you start with a bit of teamwork?"

"Thou art so annoying." Luna said dryly, and then she glared over at Scrivener, and the stallion grimaced at the order even as he slammed his claws down into the mire: one thing had come from Helheim, at least, and that was even if he had concerns about something, he very rarely hesitated anymore. Hesitation in Helheim meant punishment.

Enormous spikes and blades of dark crystal tore up out of the ground all around Nightmare Moon, trapping her in a prison of black stone and tearing long slashes across her body and through her cloak. Yet she only continued to smile calmly, even as Luna lashed her horn upwards, and a geyser of blue flame and lighting exploded out of the center of the cage of black gemstone, the blue pillar rising high into the air before Twilight Sparkle flicked her own now-onyx horn and turned the sapphire candle to blue-white ice.

Then the Lich sprinted forwards, leaping up to hit near the base of the glassy pillar before she became a streak of darkness that spiraled violently up to the top of the column of frost and left a deep trench behind her, reforming into a winged unicorn atop the cylinder and slamming her front hooves viciously down into it.

Massive spikes of shadowy, dark energy tore out throughout the entire length of the pillar, ice cracking and shattering before the column simply exploded in a blast of dark energy. Twilight Sparkle was launched upwards on a narrow cap of ice as massive boulders of frost hurtled in all directions... then they all froze eerily in the air as Twilight grinned on top of her little island of ice, her whole body glowing with energy before she snapped her horn down and sent the enormous chunks of glacier smashing down one after the other into Nightmare Moon.

Then Twilight Sparkle calmly leapt off the platform of frost, becoming an inky streak through the air as Scrivener Blooms slammed his claws down into the ground, sending a wave of black mire ripping across the wasteland to hammer Nightmare Moon backwards out of the haze of snow and black slurry and smoke obscuring her. Yet even as her devastated, damaged body was flung backwards, it was clear that she was still smiling with almost anticipatory calm... and she continued to smile even as Luna snapped her horn upwards and summoned a wall of spikes of frost and black gemstone behind the passion entity, who slammed into this and was left pinned on her back.

But Nightmare Moon only gave a quiet sigh, her eyes closing as the three ponies across from her took up ready positions again. Then the black, enormous mare slowly tore herself free from the spikes and blades of rock, shaking herself out easily as her wounds healed almost instantly and she easily brushed a bit of detritus and torn cloak free from her form. "You have all grown exceptionally. But perhaps we should show your physical capabilities."

"Well, I am not one to rely upon silly powers anyway." Luna grinned widely at this, then she cracked her neck calmly before saying easily: "Scrivy, I shall pass her to thee when I am done with her. Twilight Sparkle, thou hast already gone and indulged thyself plenty, so there shall be no pummeling for thou. Thou can wait until we join our forces at the end of the fight. Or target practice, really"

The shadowy mare smiled slightly over at them, nodding to them silently, and Luna flexed and readied herself as Nightmare Moon bowed her own head forwards, saying softly: "Let's see how you've improved, Luna Brynhild."

Nightmare Moon smiled, and Luna growled before she leapt into a sprint, her soulstone horn glowing. The passion entity only waited for her until Luna threw herself straight at the enormous, dark entity, and then Nightmare Moon simply swung a hoof up-

Luna's wings spread and her body twisted, narrowly evading the strike as she slammed both rear hooves into the creature's throat. Nightmare Moon was sent staggering backwards, flinching as she gritted her teeth before Luna launched herself forwards to slam a punch directly into her face.

Nightmare Moon was forced further stumbling, and the sapphire mare's front hooves flew in a flurry, smashing back and forth against the passion entity's features before she seized her by the head and slammed her face-first into the ground,

The passion entity attempted to shove forwards to spear her horn into Luna's body, but the sapphire mare had already shifted backwards and instead swung out with her own soulstone horn, the spires clashing and sparking as the two ground against each other before the sapphire mare began to push forwards, slashing viciously back and forth.

Horn clashed against horn again and again, sending up sparks as the two clashed savagely until Luna snarled and swung a hoof up under Nightmare Moon's chin, knocking her head back before she slammed her other hoof into her face, almost shattering her jaw and sending her stumbling. She recovered quickly, but not quickly enough as she looked up with a snarl... and was greeted by both of Luna's rear hooves smashing into her face.

She staggered again as the sapphire mare used her kick to launch herself and flapped her wings hard, sending herself rocketing up into the air before she dove sharply down towards Nightmare Moon and lashed out viciously with her horn, the passion entity barely parrying this with her own before Luna slammed a punch into her jaw, then used the momentum from that to twist her own body around and smash a rear hoof in a wide kick across her features.

Nightmare Moon was knocked backwards again, eyes closed, head lowered forwards as Luna dropped to her hooves, grinning widely and setting herself... before the passion entity suddenly smiled calmly, raising her head slightly and asking quietly: "Are you done playing games, Luna Brynhild? Because all this teasing is getting boring."

Luna growled at this, then she flexed her body, her eyes glowing faintly as dark veins pulsed beneath her hide, saying coldly: "Very well then, Nightmare Moon. If thou art so insistent... then allow me to deliver what thou art asking for!"

The sapphire winged unicorn launched herself forwards in a blur, then twisted suddenly around to the mare's side and slammed a front hoof into her stomach, making her gasp before Nightmare Moon was rammed onto her side by a hard shoulder from Luna. The sapphire mare was on top of the fallen passion entity immediately, straddling her and slamming vicious blow after blow down into her face before Nightmare Moon attempted to swing a hoof up to shove her off, but Luna caught this and leapt to the side, twisting viciously at the same time to haul Nightmare Moon into the air before she slammed the passion entity face-first into the mire with a crunch.

Before Nightmare Moon could even start to fall, a telekinetic hammer smashed into her stomach, sending her skidding backwards on her face: a moment later, Luna launched herself forwards, flapping her wings hard and shooting straight at the passion entity before Nightmare Moon swung herself clumsily in the direction the starry-maned pony and kicked both rear legs viciously out as she tried to push off the ground at the same time.

And with ease, Luna dodged to the side, snagging one rear leg and roaring as she half-spun, yanking Nightmare Moon around with her in a circle before she flung the black-coated mare high up into the air. Nightmare Moon immediately attempted to spread her wings and catch herself, but Luna Brynhild was already in front of her, hammering her front hooves into her body with enough force to literally pummel the passion entity backwards through the air, Nightmare Moon unable to do anything but struggle to stay airborne before she was finally smashed out of the sky by a vicious slash of Luna's soulstone horn.

She sailed downwards like a blue comet with her mane and tail of sapphire flame streaking out behind her, and Scrivener gritted his teeth at the mental order he heard from Luna before he flung himself upwards, the mire erupting beneath him in a solid pillar to give an an extra boost. One of his Talons stretched out as he shot towards the passion entity, who twisted her head around to smile at him... and expose her throat, Scrivener seizing into this with one steel claw and meeting her eyes for a moment with his own before he growled and hurled her straight down.

She smashed into the mire face-first, sending up a splatter of black ooze before the stallion dropped and landed on her, crushing her down into the dark sludge before he seized her by the wings and leapt backwards. Part of him was tempted to try and rip the appendages right off, but he resisted the urge: less because he cared about Nightmare Moon, more because he was afraid that the masochistic passion entity might actually enjoy it.

Instead, he yanked her up into a seated position before he punched both claws into her lower spine, making her twitch and her head raise slightly a moment before Luna shot down and dove across the passion entity's face, knocking her bonelessly backwards. Scrivener slipped to the side as she fell, seizing her by her starry mane and flinging her forwards, sending her painfully bouncing through the mire on her back before Luna smashed down on top of her passion entity.

The stallion began to lean forwards... then halted and simply shook his head, sitting back as Luna pinned Nightmare Moon before the sapphire mare gave her own grim smile and looked over her shoulder calmly. She stepped off the passion entity, who was only smiling despite the wounds and bruises, and the sapphire mare shouted: "We are not here solely for thy entertainment, Hel! This is boring... my husband agrees, and Twilight must as well! We desire challenge, we desire to battle the Light, not play silly games with an ally, even one who delights at her use as a sparring dummy!"

Hel looked pleased with this, even as she tapped her icy fingers on the railing: beside her, the Loa La Croix was staring down into the battlefield, before he slowly turned his eyes upwards and asked Hel uncertainly: "And Nanny... you believe... you can control these _bêtes_? And you know that I like you, I like you plenty, Nanny Hel, but the boys upstairs, they ain't so big on you... how you think I'm gonna sell them on helping these three get on up into _ciel_?"

"These three aren't quite strong enough for that just yet, and we still have to wait for our friends on Midgard to make their own move... but I'm not worried." Hel smiled kindly, looking pleasantly down at La Croix before she reached up and gently stroked a finger under his chin. "Because you see, these three were meant to be used on Heaven, oh certainly. But if your bosses won't help me with some of that voodoo-they-do... I can always send them over to pay a visit to your hometown."

La Croix winced, and then he laughed weakly before saying finally: "I have to say, Nanny Hel... you... you sure got some negotiating skills. And don't take this the wrong way or nothin', but you scare me a little, too."

"Good. I should." Hel said comfortably, and then she clapped her icy hands together and looked forwards, shouting into the arena: "La Croix here doesn't believe you've quite got what it takes to go knocking on Heaven's door! Why don't you go ahead and prove that one of you alone has more than enough power to kick open the pearly gates, huh? Chocolate pudding, why don't you show him what a coconut or whatever it is you really are, how about that?"

"Seriously?" Scrivener asked dryly, and then he winced when Luna and Twilight both looked at him, before the stallion groaned and mumbled again: "Seriously?"

They both nodded, and Scrivener sighed tiredly, understanding why they wanted him to be the one to do it: Twilight Sparkle was still getting a full grip on her new powers, and Luna... tended to lose control of herself when she got too... excited. Scrivener, at least, could maintain most of his mind... _or at least, the little bit that's there_. "Fine. I guess I need the practice anyway."

The stallion closed his eyes, digging his claws into the mire and pulling energy from it as he felt both Twilight Sparkle and Luna focusing their magic over him, and the charcoal pony gritted his teeth as the pistons sparked and began to pump over his back. Dark ooze spread upwards along his form, and Scrivener Blooms flexed his Talons as he felt his body beginning to expand.

Muscle bulged and flexed, and hide rippled as it became armor-like scale: white hair fell away, a crown of horn replacing his mane and a thick, reptilian tail swishing through the air behind him as the pistons on his back grew larger, before almost-black eyes snapped open as he rumbled slowly. The now Tyrant Wyrm's size had more than doubled, his scales black over most of his body and white along the underside of his frame, his Talons fitted perfectly over the ends of the Tyrant Wyrm's forelegs as he flexed one slowly, excess corruption falling away from his body as the transformation was completed.

His eyes looked moodily upwards, and Hel grinned before she held up a hand, creating a massive ball of ice that floated eerily above her head before she called gleefully: "Catch!"

The enormous boulder of frost launched itself straight at Scrivener Blooms, and without hesitation, the Tyrant Wyrm easily caught the meteor of ice that was almost the same size as him, skidding backwards a few feet before he slammed the ball of frost into the mire in front of him and shattered the lower half of it. He rolled his head calmly on his shoulders, then simply pushed one Talon down into the broken dome of ice, and it began to steam violently before melting away into black, brackish water.

Luna easily flapped her wings and launched herself up on top of Scrivener Blooms, looking proudly up at Hel as Twilight Sparkle stepped up beside the Tyrant Wyrm. There was silence for a moment, and then Hel giggled quietly before she said cheerfully: "Much better! Now, Nightmare Moon, what are you going to do?"

"Whatever you desire, Lady Hel." Nightmare Moon said calmly as she picked herself up from where she had been resting in the mire, smiling lovingly across at Scrivener Blooms. "But there is no fitting opponent for the combined might of these three, my Queen. All the same, Scrivener Blooms is a Tyrant Wyrm... you desired an experiment, did you not?"

"Yes, that's right! I did!" Hel said positively, and Scrivener frowned as the dark goddess snapped her fingers, saying easily: "Let's see if it works!"

A portal opened, and Scrivener had enough time to frown before a massive beam of white light shot out of this, the Tyrant Wyrm reacting too late to get out of the way. It slammed into his breast, and he roared pain, stumbling backwards before looking down in shock as he watched purification wash over him and leave stone behind in its wake, struggling to move as Luna and Twilight were both thrown off the reptile-

And then the beam thinned out into motes, and the Tyrant Wyrm was left a solid statue of stone, unable to move and with an expression of horror frozen over his features. Luna was quivering, body aching and a snarl on her face as a figure calmly strode out of the portal, and the sapphire mare snarled furiously at this before she shot towards the pony-shaped demon.

But without a twitch, the pony flung something at her that exploded in a tremendous burst of anti-magic, and Luna screamed in agony as her soulstone horn vibrated violently, falling to the ground and twitching weakly. The reverberations were powerful enough to make Twilight Sparkle flinch, her shadowy body distorting before the demon flung a net at her.

The Lich began to look up at this, snarling... and then the net made contact and glowed with purification, Twilight Sparkle turning solid as she gaped stupidly at the sky before she fell brokenly forwards beneath the white web covering her body. She shivered brokenly under it, a bit of drool falling from her mouth as she breathed weakly in and out.

The demon grinned as the portal behind it sparked out of existence, and Hel laughed in delight as La Croix simply leaned forwards, looking confused. Then he yelped when the goddess slapped him firmly on the back, saying cheerfully: "See that? I can keep my own weapons in check, don't you fret about that. Whether they want to listen or not, I can make 'em listen."

La Croix whistled loudly at this, and then he hesitated as he looked down over the petrified and captured ponies, studying them intently before he murmured: "Well, Nanny Hel, I will say that we think you crazy down in the bayou. But... maybe you crazy like a fox."

"Maybe I am. But really, all I do is make the very best use of all the resources available to little ol' me." Hel said modestly, and then she patted him on the back before easily flicking her wrist to the side, creating a portal and saying kindly: "Now, let's get down to business, La Croix."

After a moment, the zebra nodded, turning to stride through the portal, and the Hel puppet grinned as she turned to follow... but as she moved, blue smoke wafted out of her back and formed into a second puppet that made a face at the two as they vanished through the portal. And the moment this sealed closed, the Hel puppet looked down at the demonic pony as it shoved a cigarette into its mouth, shouting: "Hey! Wake 'em up!"

"They'll get up fine on their own. Cannon was only at twenty percent and I only threw toys at 'em." the demon replied moodily in a hoarse voice, and then she grinned when cracks spread through the shell of the Tyrant Wyrm. "See?"

A moment later, Scrivener Blooms smashed his way out of the stone case, back in stallion form but looking almost skinned and scalded in places, gasping in pain before he turned his eyes up with a snarl as Luna Brynhild dragged herself up to her hooves and the energy around the net died, allowing Twilight Sparkle to shrug it off and slowly stand. All three ponies glared across at the demon that had so effortlessly done this to them... and then Luna's eyes widened in disbelief as she whispered: "No."

The pony across from them was tall, with a bulky body that all the same looked ill, and sallow, and lacked any sort of hair, with only transparent, plastic skin protecting raw muscle and sinew from exposure. She was clearly a she, with a heavy, octagonal collar locked around her neck that had several enormous glass vials filled with bubbling liquid sticking out of it, and large boxes and plates of steel were fused along her body, where more glass vials were inserted into large, metal plugs throughout her frame. Cables stood out of these like roots that burrowed through the demon's flesh, apparently attached to both muscle and vein.

But it was the cigarette in her muzzle, and the frayed bandanna that tied back her stringy, black-stained mane that gave her away. That, and her eyes... blue eyes, sharp eyes, intelligent eyes that looked at them callously, but not without a hint of her old self, as Cowlick asked coldly: "Well, ain't this a wonderful little reunion?"

"Kilby Kwolek..." Twilight Sparkle whispered and then she stepped forwards, laughing faintly and asking disbelievingly: "But... but how?"

"How long has it been for you guys? One decade, or two? The years just... they run all together, take leaps and jumps, don't they? And who knows how long it's been in the physical world, really. Could've been hours. Could be days have passed up there. Could be that it's been just as many years up there as it has been down here, if not more. That's Helheim, you lose track of time." Cowlick said distastefully, reaching up and pulling her cigarette out of her muzzle. "That's how.

"For me, it's been at least a hundred years. Probably a lot more. Definitely not less." Cowlick continued calmly, flexing one hoof slowly against the ground before she smiled over her shoulder up at Hel. "Turns out I was good enough to get noticed even by her. Now, I'm learning all kinds of things I never thought possible... of course, not without a price."

She reached up, rubbing at the massive collar around her neck before a sour grin spread over her features, looking from Luna, to Twilight, to Scrivener. "But I guess you three understand that best. Or at least two of you... you, Scrivy. You're lucky enough to be the candy maker, aren't you?"

Scrivener shifted uneasily at this, and then Luna growled and leaned forwards, saying moodily: "'Tis amazing. I have already gone from tremendous joy to tremendous frustration, Cowlick. Thy special talent truly is to upset ponies."

Cowlick only laughed loudly at this, then the engineer shook her head slowly before saying distastefully: "Ain't like I care. I'm not here to make friends. This is prison, where the biggest, meanest, and most useful survive. The only reason I'm here is because Hel told me to make you more useful."

Scrivener and Twilight traded looks as Luna growled and stepped forwards, snapping: "Arrogance! Look upon me, Cowlick! Did I not regularly pummel demons into mush? Am I not so powerful that even Hel has cause to fear us? So much cause, she apparently corrupted thee into a pathetic little pawn?"

Cowlick narrowed her eyes dangerously, and Hel cleared her throat before she waved a hand and said awkwardly: "Hey, I can hear you, you know, cinnamon. That's really not a nice thing to say about your current mistress. Sounds insurrectiony."

"Calm down, Luna. You've spent too long in the mire. Your emotions are becoming... exaggerated." Nightmare Moon added quietly, and Luna growled moodily, glaring over at the passion entity. "Queen Hel means to do what is best for us, to help us. Kilby Kwolek, you have never forgotten your family or your friends-"

"And that I didn't die just so I could go right back to making weapons for these idiots." Cowlick growled, glaring daggers over at Nightmare Moon. "Look at what I became... and after all her whole life spent killing and maiming and getting wasted on her husband's goddamn blood, Moon Princess here gets to come down here and go right back to kicking ass and getting high. Oh, right, and spreading her legs for whoever the hell she pleases, but I guess that's more of a personality quirk, right?"

Luna snarled in fury and stepped forwards, swinging a hoof at Cowlick, reacting with anger despite the fact that most of what she felt was hurt... and then she was left staring, stunned and stupefied, by the fact that Cowlick easily caught her punch without twitching.

Cowlick grinned slowly, then rose her other foreleg and calmly grasped a dial on her foreleg, twisting it several times: a moment later, the liquid in the vials plugged into her neck and body visibly bubbled before her body flexed, then in front of their very eyes, grew.

Muscle bulged larger as her height increased, plates of metal separating with loud clicks and revealing more of that ugly, almost-raw flesh, until Cowlick towered over Luna, looking coldly down at her, the hoof covering Luna's completely obscuring it from view. Then Luna gaped as she was hauled into the air before Cowlick slammed her other hoof into her stomach, sending the sapphire mare rocketing across the arena before she crashed down and skidded painfully through the mire.

The soulstone-horned mare coughed weakly a few times, and Scrivener and Twilight both winced in pain: they had both felt that. They glared at Cowlick, who was only grinning coldly, the demon blowing a set of smoke rings through her nose as she growled: "I need these drugs to stay alive, you see. But you know I can't ever be happy with just the basics. I had so much time on my hooves and so much free knowledge just waiting around to be plucked that I decided to spice things up a bit. I just need a classy name for it. I was thinking 'venom,' but I hear that's already taken."

"Okay, okay, hey hey hey, whoa. Time out." Hel said clearly, and the ice puppet vanished from the arena to reappear between Cowlick and the others, holding up her hands and saying mildly: "Now, we're getting off to a bad start here, I think. I mean, my name, you all used to be friends, right? This isn't how friends are supposed to treat each other! Now be nice. I'm not saying kiss and make out or anything, but. You know. Try and be nice."

"That's not how that saying goes." Scrivener muttered, and then he grimaced a little over at Cowlick as the now-enormous demon rolled her eyes with a growl. "You always had a brutal streak. But I thought you'd always stick to keeping it at a distance."

"Shotguns ain't distance weapons. And I gotta admit. It's nice to have a little power in my own hooves." Cowlick replied in a growl, punching her front hooves together and looking coolly down at Scrivener Blooms.

The stallion grimaced as Luna slowly stumbled back towards them, wheezing in pain before she spat: "This is a betrayal, Hel! How dare thou-"

"Oh, just shut up, Brynhild. I had to make it look like I could keep you three under lock and key by methods other than my whole... you know, you're-in-the-place-named-after-me-where-I-have-ul timate-power powers. I had to show La Croix I could take you guys down outside of here if necessary." Hel paused, looking meditatively at the three ponies. "He's not a bad guy, I'll give him that. But he's still a Loa and you don't go making deals or trusting them just because. And his bosses well... they're a little unforgiving. Nothing yours truly couldn't handle, but I'd hate for them to cheat and go cry to the reapers about you guys."

"So you're saying that this is all to protect us." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Hel nodded brightly a few times before the stallion looked moodily back and forth between Luna and Twilight, who both grimaced a little.

"I'm gonna make it up to you, don't worry." Hel said cheerfully, clapping her hands together and smiling kindly. "As a matter of fact, we both are. And I think that's why little miss kitty's so snitty. I swear, Cowface, don't make me put you back in another Pit of Torment."

Cowlick only growled loudly at the goddess, and Twilight Sparkle shifted awkwardly before she said quietly: "We didn't... choose this, Cowlick. And we really are happy to see you. It's... when you died, it was..."

"Hard, not having someone around to make your weapons and help you feel better, right." Cowlick said moodily, but after a moment the engineer gritted her teeth, and her eyes closed as she slowly began to shrink down, returning to her normal size as she breathed slowly in and out. It looked like it hurt... although Luna couldn't exactly dredge up much sympathy with how much her chest was aching right now. "Look. Let's just get this over with."

The charcoal stallion frowned a little, and Luna shifted moodily as Twilight Sparkle sighed and looked pleadingly over at Hel. Hel only smiled kindly, though, saying gently: "Oh, don't get me wrong. I know you guys are pretty strong. But you need to be stronger, because it's going to be you three versus all of Heaven, and we don't even have much of a plan yet. Cowflank here is going to help you with that."

Cowlick grunted, and there was silence for a moment before Luna finally asked pessimistically: "And tell me, creature, how precisely is a drug-addled engineer who is far less fun than she was whilst alive going to assist us?"

"I've been upgrading your weapons and building you armor to better work with your powers. That, and you three are going to train under my watch, in my facility. We're going to have lots of fun together." Cowlick paused, then grinned suddenly, her eyes darkening a little: she looked vindictive, sardonic, and self-loathing all at once as she said: "Maybe I'll even let you look into my own personal scrying mirror and see how the world above is turning."

Luna's eyes narrowed, and then Hel quickly snapped her fingers, and Cowlick's muzzle was frozen shut by a muzzle of frost as the goddess said mildly: "Now now, Cownut. You stick to your job, and don't go causing too many waves, you hear me? Scrivener, Luna, and my sweet little Twilight have a lot to prepare for, a lot to work for... and if the horseshoe was on the other hoof, you wouldn't want to be treated like this, would you? Remember, buttertart. Golden rule."

There was silence for a moment, and then Cowlick rolled her eyes and nodded moodily, slumping a bit before the muzzle of ice melted away and let her mutter: "Fine. I hear you, loud and clear, boss. But these three would also want to know what's going on."

Hel chuckled quietly at this, then she said softly: "Look at you, playing both sides of the field. Just like a mirror. But no, no, I'm not about to fall for that old trick... I need these three focused. And don't bother asking, I'll never tell! Not even you, daughter... just focus for now, my darlings. And I promise that when the time is right, I'll tell you. You can fret, and frustrate, and fluster then."

Luna cursed under her breath as Scrivener Blooms grimaced, and Twilight Sparkle shivered a little before she looked up and asked quietly: "Our kids are okay, right?"

Hel only smiled and shrugged, replying candidly: "I can't tell you, and you know that, sweetie. Look, why don't you four just go with Cowbutt here to her nice shiny laboratory? She's been working for me for quite a long time now, and even she has to say I've given her the best of the best, now haven't I, Cowtail?"

"You did. You just took all that best of the best from the Nibelung." Cowlick replied moodily, and then the engineer shook her head briefly before she straightened and looked distastefully between the trio across from her, before growling when Nightmare Moon leaned in almost pleadingly. "You stay the hell away from me. You're even worse than them. You're darkness that got goddamn rewarded for coming down here."

"Touchy, touchy. Everyone has their own hells, Cownose. Maybe if you stopped being so damn whiny about yours you could finally start enjoying yourself down here some more. Isn't like you didn't get some shiny special treatment." Hel said plaintively, and the engineer glared over at Hel, who only sighed in half-entertainment, half-exasperation. "Well, I do love your moxie."

With that, Hel snapped her fingers, and a portal opened in reality, the mare saying kindly: "Go on through and take a look at your brand new home. Cowtongue, they are friends, not food. Friends. Not food. Be good to them, won't you, Cowleg?"

Cowlick muttered something that sounded suspiciously like a threat to 'shove my cowleg up her ass,' and then she stormed towards the portal and vanished through the swirling energy. Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all looked at Hel, but the frost puppet only giggled and gestured hurriedly at the portal, saying eagerly: "Well, go on, go on! You're gonna be late for your playdate otherwise!"

Scrivener grimaced a bit, and Luna sighed and moodily rubbed at her sore chest once more before the two turned. Twilight Sparkle lingered only a moment longer, but then she followed herself, Nightmare Moon gazing tenderly after the ponies as they vanished together through the portal.

They found themselves standing on cracked icy wasteland at the bottom of a tall, half-landscaped mountain. A broken and badly-repaired stone road twisted up along the jagged face to an enormous castle in the distance, framed against the currently-stormy ceiling of Helheim. It looked like something out of a gothic horror story... but then again, they were in Hell.

Cowlick tossed away her cigarette, only to open a metal panel on one of the steel protrusions in her body and yank out a box of fresh smokes. She managed to pull one loose, then put the box back and said distastefully, without looking back at them: "Ain't much. But it's more stable than it looks, safe from wild demons and idjits. I've been ordered to give you room, board, and make sure you're training. Otherwise, you'll do your normal duties. But you'll stay here."

"So. We're not allowed to live at our own home, and instead we have to live in yours. Even though you hate us now, and we're not done repairing that mansion yet." Scrivener Blooms said slowly, and Cowlick nodded with a grunt, making the stallion sigh tiredly as Luna and Twilight traded moody looks. "This is going to just be fantastic."

"Yeah. I'm really looking forwards to it." Cowlick said sourly, and then the engineer started forwards, growling: "Come on, let's go."

The three ponies followed her and started up the road, none of them quite knowing what to say. It was an awkward walk up... and made more awkward as Twilight Sparkle tried to ask in as friendly a voice as she could manage: "So uh... how's... life?"

"Well we're all dead. Especially you, you're like twice as dead as the rest of us." Cowlick said moodily, and Luna cleared her throat loudly as Twilight winced a little. "So how the hell do you think it is? What do you think, you can just... start up a conversation with me or something?"

"I was hoping to." Twilight said quietly, and Cowlick sighed tiredly, and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, punctuated only by the sound of their hooves crunching frost and powder along the road, until the violet mare asked suddenly: "Did you hear that a lot of Blessed escaped Heaven after... well..."

"Your giant failure?" Cowlick asked nastily, and Twilight again shrank her head a little, as both Luna and Scrivener scowled a bit and shifted moodily. "Yeah, I may have. But if you're about to bring up Rustproof, I'm about to bring my hoof into your goddamn face. You leave him the hell out of this."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight Sparkle said softly: "We all did the very best we could, Cowlick. I'm sorry that we screwed up, and I'm sorry that means we're getting special treatment, because... Hel thinks that Luna and Scrivy and I can put a stop to the Light. But we're only going to get that special treatment until we defeat Heaven. Then what do you think is going to happen to us?"

"Anything is a lot better than what happens to me or most others in Helheim." Cowlick said moodily, and then she shook her head slowly and asked disgustedly: "You really have no idea how lucky you three have been, do you? What it's like for us? Do you have any concept of what any of us go through down here, about-"

"About being tortured, mentally, physically, emotionally, aye. About being forced to be the playtoy of demons and Inquisitors. About being cut, and yet not bleeding because thou has no blood left to give, and feeling their claws upon thy body and..." Luna shivered and then glared furiously at Cowlick's back. "Aye, we know. We know well, and we have been on both sides, Cowlick. And I do not say that with pride, because as we have learned... sometimes having our hooves forced to punish in the name of another is far worse upon our spirits than being tormented ourselves. And yet reminds us that... we are cowards. We are great, foolish cowards."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Cowlick chuckled quietly before the engineer said softly, lowering her head a little: "That makes me feel a little better. Not hearing you say that... but unlike you three, I embraced what this place was making me, and I became a full fledged demon. Got all the bells and whistles... like tasting your emotions. Yeah. You're being honest. A bit of a dramatic little filly, sure, but still pretty honest."

Luna grumbled sourly at this, and Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both gave small smiles before the demon looked up towards the scarred, ash-splattered castle walls. "Well, maybe the three of us are going to get along okay after all. We'll have to compare tortures: you know, I'm apparently not even halfway through mine. Barely made a dent. Makes me wonder, if things end up being fair after all... how long you three are going to end up on the racks for."

"For a long, long time." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and Cowlick chuckled quietly at this, although her laugh had a bittersweet quality to it. Then the charcoal stallion looked up at the immense wall of the strange castle they were slowly approaching, before he asked almost abruptly: "So what exactly are we going to be doing here?"

"Immunization training. I get to run some fun little experiments that would have been considered immoral up top... hell, even here in the icebox, I guess you could say I'm on the edge of what's legal or not. But Hel decides that, not anyone else, and what she's decided is she needs you three topped off." Cowlick replied calmly, smiling just as coldly as the wastes around them before the engineer said wryly: "Don't worry. I'm sure we're gonna be real good friends, soon enough. We're just gonna have to hate each other for a little while first. Me, for what you three have. And you three, for all the fun I'm going to have trying to teach your bodies to resist purification."

Scrivener shifted uncomfortably as Twilight Sparkle looked down silently, but Luna Brynhild only boldly rose her head and smiled confidently. And strange as it was, even though she knew they were walking into what would essentially be nothing but torture, torment, and suffering as Cowlick beat them into some newer, better shape under Hel's orders... she would still rather have Cowlick doing this than anyone else, no matter how much time and suffering had hardened her.

Cowlick, after all, was rough, and bitter, and angry... but Cowlick was also a master of her craft, and an engineer who wasn't satisfied with anything less than perfection. She would help make them strong, probably even stronger than they really had to be... and even if it meant being a personal lab rat for a little while, Luna was ready to make that choice, and she knew her partners were as well.

After all, if they wanted to save Heaven, they were all aware that first they would have to give in to Hell.


	89. Negotiations And Temptations

Chapter Eighty Four: Negotiations and Temptations

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle sighed softly as she sat back a little, breathing slowly in and out before Cowlick's voice came moodily from behind the high glass window: "Good. Not great, but good. That's enough for today, get out of there."

Twilight nodded, awkwardly shifting out of the chair in the middle of this small, spherical chamber and stepping up in front of the vault door. She looked uncomfortably over her shoulder up at the large, rectangular panels hanging down from the ceiling, shivering a little: they emitted purification in concentrated waves, and Cowlick used them in conjunction with all sorts of other nasty technologies to gradually introduce more and more purification to their bodies.

She was achy and uncomfortable, which had to do not just with the purification but how long she had been separated from Luna and Scrivener: they were on the other side of the facility, helping out with some other project of Cowlick's. She was anxious to see them: she always felt... strangely vulnerable when they weren't around these days.

Then the violet mare glanced up as the armored door slid open, revealing Cowlick on the other side, and the engineer said sourly: "You're a little disappointing for a shadow-monster."

"I'm not a shadow-monster. I'm still... a Lich. Kind of." Twilight mumbled awkwardly, slipping past and into the expansive laboratory of metal and stone. Then she winced when Cowlick caught her by the shoulder, looking uncomfortably at her as she said lamely: "I thought we were done for the day."

"We are. Sort of. I just want to see your powers in action. You've been here two weeks and I haven't really seen any of what you guys can do. It's just been pelting you with purification, watching you get dragged off to get tortured, excusing you for an hour at a time so you can work on that old mansion Hel wants refurbished." Cowlick rolled her eyes. "I could swear you guys don't want your gear back or something."

Twilight smiled embarrassedly, and then she sighed a little, looking slowly around the laboratory: it was full of strange machinery, shelves full of various bottles and liquids, equipment she didn't recognize in the slightest... "There's uh... no real room here..."

"Yeah. You're right. Shadows, take up so much goddamn space." Cowlick said sourly, and Twilight glared at the engineer, who only grumbled and produced a box of cigarettes from a sliding panel on her foreleg.

As she shoved one of these into her mouth, Twilight sighed and shook her head, then closed her eyes: and after only a few moments, her whole body turned to a liquid black, eyes opening and glowing solid amethyst as Cowlick said mildly: "Good. Now show me what you can do."

Twilight looked for a moment at Cowlick, and then her inky body rippled before mimicking the shape of the engineer perfectly. But Cowlick looked far from impressed, rolling her eyes and muttering: "Yeah, I've never seen that before. This is Helheim. Step up your goddamn game."

Twilight glowered, admittedly feeling a little annoyed: she'd never even dreamed of having power like this in the past. But after a moment, she reminded herself that Cowlick was still having quite a few... issues... with them, and the shadowy Lich decided to indulge her further.

The inky mare closed her eyes, then melted away into the floor, her shadow sliding quickly over the ground before reforming into her winged unicorn shape some ten feet away. Cowlick didn't even spare her a glance, however, and Twilight felt her annoyance returning before she reached out, her foreleg stretching like rubber before she seized the engineer's cigarette and yanked it away.

"Hey!" Cowlick snapped, then she stormed over to the mare... before staring when Twilight Sparkle simply tossed it into her jaws and swallowed. For a few moments, Cowlick looked at her, and then the demon's eyes slowly narrowed before she closed her eyes, took a slow breath, and then said calmly: "Either you give me that back, or I'm going to have to rip it out of your stomach myself."

Twilight only smiled, and one of Cowlick's eyes twitched before the engineer growled and grabbed the Lich by the neck... then stared in disbelief when her hoof was pulled into the shadowy mare's body. She attempted to brace herself, but instead felt herself pulled firmly forwards, yanked into the rippling, shadowy mass of the Lich before darknesses flooded all around her, cursing in surprise...

And a moment later, Cowlick was left sitting in a round black room, looking back and forth before she spotted her cigarette on the ground in front of her. The engineer quickly picked this up and shoved it into her muzzle before she firmly ground her hooves together several times, creating a series of sparks beneath the little paper cylinder before the tip finally caught and lit.

She puffed slowly at this, then blew out a stream of smoke and sighed tiredly, saying irritably: "Maybe next time you could try just saying you aren't in the mood or something like that. How about that? Now let me the hell out of here."

There was a rumble... and then a moment later, the darkness withdrew from around Cowlick, splashing backwards before it quickly rose up and formed back into Twilight Sparkle, who gave a small smile to the demon. And after a moment, the engineer finally rolled her eyes and nodded grudgingly, muttering: "Okay, okay. Not a bad trick. But I don't see how that doesn't make you a shadow monster."

"I... I don't know what I am anymore." Twilight confessed, shrugging a little as she quietly held up one hoof and studied it: with only a thought, she was able to change the consistency of it, from flesh to shadow, and then back again. "I have a physical body. I need my physical body, and it's what holds this soulstone core. But my body is just made from... flesh and stone and and just. Anything I can absorb with my new powers to transform into... this."

There was silence for a moment, and then Cowlick snorted, looking over at her with distaste before she said dryly: "You always were kind of a wimp."

Twilight Sparkle sighed a little, and then she looked up with a small smile and replied quietly: "And you always were kind of a bitch." A pause, and then she murmured: "Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry about what happened to you, Cowlick."

"Hey, we reap what we sow." Cowlick grimaced, reaching up and moodily adjusting the collar around her neck before she shook her head briefly. "I'm not saying it doesn't suck. I'm just saying that... it ain't like I'm completely surprised, either."

She halted, then glowered at Twilight and added moodily: "Still hate you guys, though."

Twilight only sighed and shook her head slowly, then she started across the laboratory, following her natural pull towards Scrivy and Luna. Cowlick followed behind her, the engineer asking moodily: "So tell me what's up with Luna and Scrivener: one of them looks like a bigger moron and the other just looks like she's accessorized a little more."

The Lich smiled and shrugged a bit, and then she said quietly: "They've had less to change about themselves. Luna is... she's kind of in the same-"

"If you start comparing me and her, I'm going to punch you through a goddamn wall." Cowlick growled as she followed the Lich down a long hallway, and the violet mare winced a little before the demon lowered her head and scowled. "Yeah. Same boat. Like she actually needs that to live, like I do. Like she's becoming a demon and spending every miserable hour of every miserable day being tortured. Oh, sure, I'm not saying you guys aren't getting punished. I'm just saying that getting a few hours of it every day is nothing compared to getting tortured constantly, with only a few hours left to cry yourself to sleep every week."

Twilight looked down awkwardly, and there was silence for a few moments before Cowlick grumbled: "Same boat my ass. You three have no goddamn idea just how lucky you are."

At this, the Lich sighed a little, looking over her shoulder and hesitating only for a moment before she asked: "And how lucky are you, Cowlick, compared to the average person in Helheim?"

Cowlick looked grouchily up at this, her head tilting back and forth before she blew a plume of smoke out of the side of her mouth, saying sourly: "Touche."

Twilight smiled a little despite herself, and there was silence for the rest of the journey, as the two made their way out to a small, cluttered courtyard filled with thrumming machinery that had melted away all the snow and ice in the open square. Scrivener and Luna were out here, grumbling as they worked on adding parts to a large device mounted on one wall, as four cylindrical machines rumbled loudly away in the corners.

The two ponies were currently slapping at each other as they tried to mount some piping, and Cowlick rolled her eyes at the two before she said sourly: "Look, jackasses. Either do it right or I'll send you over to Hel, spanked and with a note telling her all about what morons you are."

"Shut up, Unfun Cowlick. That is thy demon name, Unfun Cowlick." Luna grumbled, and then she and Scrivener both grasped the pipe and shoved it forwards, locking it into the clasps on the wall beside the machine. Then Luna lifted a large, U-shaped piece of steel that locked perfectly over the pipe while Scrivener picked up what Cowlick called a 'nail-gun,' biting his tongue nervously as he carefully lined it up with the hole. "Oh, do not make me do it. Damnation, Scrivener Blooms, it is not going to bite thee. And at worst the nail cannot kill either of us. One positive of Helheim is that most things do not kill us. And we heal from them."

"Some people call that a downside, too. You called it a downside yourself after that demon made you cry." Scrivener muttered, and Luna glared at him before she yanked the nail-gun away from the stallion, Scrivener looking up dumbly before he yelped and flung himself away when Luna pointed it at him.

The sapphire mare only rolled her eyes at this, then easily lifted the gun up and quickly shot a nail through the narrow slot on either foot of the U-shaped clip to secure it in place over the pipe, the mare complaining: "This is boring, Unfun Cowlick. This is not what we were brought here to do."

Cowlick only grunted, and Luna grumbled as Scrivener carefully picked up another anchor, the sapphire mare easily jerking this out of his Talon with a flick of her horn and putting it over the next section of pipe, quickly shooting two more nails home. "I desire challenge. Or training. Or... oh, I do not know. Allow me to drink one of thy bane mixtures or whatever they are called."

The engineer only rolled her eyes, saying sourly: "For one thing, again, I need this stuff to keep myself alive. For another, you'll get your workout when you finish upgrading my lab for me. We need better shielding technology to keep unwanted guests out, and my facility needs more power to run all these purification projectors, not to mention the upgraded security. So hey, look. Something else that's all your fault."

Luna grumbled at this, and then Scrivener Blooms held up a claw and said awkwardly: "Yes, but it's a side effect this time. We're not the actual cause. Well. Sort of."

The sapphire mare looked over at the stallion, and then she held up the nail-gun and pulled the trigger, a large metal spike shooting through the air and piercing into Scrivener's forehead. For a moment, the stallion just sat, and then he yelled in horror and pain and fell over, clawing wildly at his own features as he shouted a flurry of curses and Twilight Sparkle ran forwards with a wince.

Luna glared down at the stallion, a faint trickle of blood running from her own skull before she suddenly giggled stupidly, then said after a moment: "Scrivy! I have made thou a unicorn!"

"After I tear this out of my skull I'm going to put you through a freaking wall." Scrivener groaned, and then he twitched and shivered in agony as the nail lit up with Twilight Sparkle's telekinetic aura, the stallion wheezing and then moaning again in pain as the spike was slowly pulled out of his head. "What... what did that accomplish, Luna?"

"It put thee on thy back and shut thee up. And I made a funny joke!" Luna said mildly, and then she tossed the nail-gun back to the ground and glanced over at Cowlick as she reached up and absently wiped blood away from her head. "So I am curious, Cowlick. Thou art a full demon, aye? Art thou as difficult to kill as we have become?"

"Too bad you'll never find out, thanks to how whether or not I can kick your flank all over here, you also can't lay a hoof on me without Hel sending you to get 'readjusted.'" Cowlick said moodily, and Luna glared at her before the demon reached up and pulled her mostly-ash cigarette out of her muzzle, tapping it to one side before flicking it at Luna, the sapphire mare's eye twitching as this bounced off her face. "You know, I'm curious about something."

"Then be curious with Luna. Or punch her a few times. That'd be great, too." Scrivener Blooms mumbled, and then he reached up and slowly rubbed at the wound in his forehead. But it was already steadily receding, and the stallion shivered a bit as he felt the pain vanishing, mumbling: "It's funny how that's actually not cool anymore. How it's scary not just what we can dish out, but the kind of things that we can take."

"Aye, thou takes a great many things, Scrivy, thou does not have to brag about it all the time." Luna quipped, and Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly as Twilight Sparkle looked moodily at the sapphire mare. Then the stallion picked himself up and the Lich dropped her head against his shoulder, smiling a little as Luna glowered at them. "Thieves and prostitutes. Steal not each other from my grasp."

Cowlick cleared her throat loudly, and Luna turned her scowl on the engineer as she lit up another cigarette with another small flare of sparks from her hooves. "You know, not that I care about what you guys do or anything... but you aren't demons. The rules for what can kill you compared to what can kill a high-tier demon might be different, so if I were you I'd stop screwing around so much with garbage like that."

Luna grunted, and then Twilight Sparkle hesitated before asking finally: "What exactly are we? Hel refuses to tell us and no one else seems to know. We get referred to as 'damned souls,' but that's just a generic classification for anyone who fell into Helheim from Midgard. But damned souls aren't as hardy as us... don't transform nearly as fast as... we have."

"You say that like you're done changing." Cowlick muttered, and then the engineer looked bitterly down at one hoof, flexing it slowly. "I know that I'm not, and I've been here much longer than any of you have. But what you are is special, that's all... that's why I have to put so much goddamn security up. You probably didn't realize it, but you were under heavy watch over in your cute little mansion: Hel doesn't want any unauthorized demons getting near you two."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms slowly wiped away the last of the black blood from his already-healed forehead before he asked quietly: "What's going on in Looking Glass World? Is it really that bad?"

"I'm not allowed to say." Cowlick shrugged a little, but for a moment, there was a hint of sympathy in her eyes before she blew a smoke ring at them, looking distastefully over at the mostly-complete machine. "Alright. You didn't completely screw up work today. Come on, it's pill time."

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all shifted uncomfortably, and Cowlick only smiled dryly as she turned away to lead them back into the lab, saying over her shoulder: "Funny, seeing you three so hypocritical about this. That black goo Scrivener's full of really isn't a whole lot different. You all just like to pretend it is because it makes you feel a little nicer about drinking so much of it."

Luna growled as Twilight flushed a little and shifted awkwardly, but no one said anything as they made their way back through the large building, returning to the laboratory. But once they arrived, Cowlick hesitated for a moment before she looked over her shoulder at Scrivener, saying quietly: "Now, about what I was going to ask you before. I want some of your blood."

"Every demon wants my blood. I'm like... demonic oil or something, I don't know." Scrivener muttered, and then he shook his head slowly and said dryly: "You already have your own, remember?"

Cowlick only gave a dry smile at this, reaching up before she tugged one of her vials free from her collar: it was almost empty, and the stallion winced a little as even Luna awkwardly attempted to avert her eyes at how long the needle was. It looked like it could pierce all the way through Cowlick's neck... "This stuff doesn't last very long, and it's hard to make. I go through ten vials a week, assuming I don't have to bulk up more than an hour total that week. Your corruption might be just what I need to replace some of the harder-to-find ingredients."

Scrivener Blooms only glared at her, opening his mouth... and then he stared in surprise as Luna Brynhild said quietly: "Of course. He shall do it."

The stallion mouthed slowly, then stared over at her in confusion, but after a moment the sapphire mare gave a quiet sigh and a wry smile, shrugging a bit. And in that look, Scrivener Blooms saw the reasoning, the answer, behind what Luna Brynhild was suggesting, and he understood himself that they didn't really have much of a choice. After all, Cowlick had been their friend, giving everything to them, going back on her own promises just to make sure they would be ready for whatever monster was lurking just around the corner, whatever enemy they'd had to fight next. She had given her life to them, at the end of the day... they owed her at least a little bit of blood in return.

Scrivener Blooms lowered his head, and then he nodded grudgingly as Twilight Sparkle gave a small smile. For a few moments, Cowlick still seemed almost confused, the engineer shifting a little before the demon finally grumbled and turned, heading grouchily over to one of the wide tables as she shoved the vial back into place in her collar.

She yanked open a cupboard, then leaned down and fumbled through it before removing a heavy case and slamming this down on top of the table, popping it open and revealing a set of needles inside, each labeled with a different letter. "Alright. Vitamins. Here, inject them."

Scrivener grimaced a bit and leaned awkwardly backwards as Cowlick moodily slid each of the ponies a needle, and then he sighed tiredly, before he reached up and picked up one of the needles, turning it over and noting the 'L.' "Wait, Luna, this one is yours, mine is-"

A needle stabbed into the side of his neck just above the lip of his collar, and his eyes bulged in pain as he squeaked through his grit teeth, then Luna depressed the plunger and injected the contents into the stallion, who gasped as he felt heat and faint pain flooding his veins before he glared furiously over at Luna. But Luna only grinned at him and shrugged easily, saying mildly: "Well, thou hates doing it thyself."

She yanked the needle free and tossed it easily onto the table, then took the other needle from Scrivener with telekinesis before she tilted her head back and grimaced a bit, feeling the needle piercing her own neck and cursing quietly as she injected the contents into herself. She shivered a bit, closing her eyes and dropping her head forwards as she tossed the empty syringe quickly back onto the table, then she swore again and muttered: "Oh damnation."

Scrivener grunted, and Twilight grimaced a bit as she put down her own empty needle, breathing slowly as the soulstone core in her chest pulsed strangely, her body shivering a little before she murmured: "I don't think that's ever not going to hurt."

"One day it won't. That's the day that I'm done running experiments on you three." Cowlick said moodily, the engineer shaking her head before she turned away, calmly striding over towards a set of beakers and test tubes. "When that day comes, it means you three will finally be shielded against purification. Or so charged with darkness that a little bit of holy power just washes right over you."

Twilight Sparkle nodded a little, and Luna and Scrivener both looked up for a few moments at the demon before the sapphire mare asked quietly: "And what will happen then, Cowlick?"

Cowlick shrugged, looking grouchily at Luna. "The hell should I know? I ain't your nanny. But you're supposed to raid Heaven and put a stop to all that crap, right? That's what I'm hoping you'll do next, instead of anything stupid."

Scrivener and Luna both smiled a little, and Twilight looked up and nodded slowly, saying softly: "We promise. I guess... We just hope that one way or another, you'll still be helping us out. You're still a friend, Cowlick."

Cowlick smiled wryly, then she shook her head slowly and looked down, muttering: "Time difference, remember? Don't forget that I didn't just spend a long, long time down here in this icy pit... I spent most of that pissed off at the world above that... that I fought my whole goddamn life for and here, this happens to me."

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna gave her own faint, bittersweet smile, saying softly: "Aye. I see. So thou felt it too... even knowing thou wert destined for Hell... that sense of betrayal when all the same, we end up here, in this dark and frozen lair, instead of being saved at the last moment for... all we did for the world."

"Yeah." Cowlick grumbled, looking sulkily down for a moment before she spat out the cigarette stub in her mouth and wrestled out another from the panel on her foreleg. Then she grumbled, not lighting this one but instead rolling it back and forth between her teeth before she said finally: "I wanna show you something. I ain't allowed to give you back any of your equipment yet... Hel's afraid you might go running off if I give you your stuff, which I figure means she knows you pretty goddamn well in spite of how she acts."

"Better than any of us like." Scrivener muttered, and then he looked awkwardly at Twilight Sparkle as she shifted lamely and gave a small smile. "No offense. Although I'm trying really hard here not to make a bad joke about how you're adopted."

"I know." Twilight gave him a softly-amused look, and then she shook her head slowly before she turned her eyes back to watch with the others as Cowlick rolled her eyes and strode across the room towards the far wall, heading towards a small control console. She quickly tapped a short combination across the buttons, and there was a loud clank before the trio of soulbound ponies stared in disbelief as the entire wall slowly rumbled upwards into the ceiling.

Behind this, there was an enormous rack of weapons and equipment, and Cowlick looked moodily back and forth before she tapped a button on the panel beside her. There was a loud clicking, and a section of the massive rack slowly revolved, revealing that each of the sections was on its own wide conveyor belt.

It carried a large rifle that had been at the top down to the bottom, then halted with a click, Cowlick walking over to this and yanking the huge rifle free from its holders before she turned around and tossed it with a grunt. The massive rifle flew through the air, and Twilight stared as Luna only flicked her horn, before her eyes widened in surprise as her sousltone horn sparked, barely keeping the huge rifle aloft as it floated in front of her before dropping down with a loud clank on the butt of the handle, the mare wheezing: "By Asgard! 'Tis as heavy as Mjolnir!"

"Yeah, being permanently on steroids kind of makes me forget how puny normal little ponies are." Cowlick said mildly, and Luna scowled horribly at this before she reached out and picked up the gun, grunting and cursing as she struggled to lift the massive rifle. Scrivener and Twilight both only sighed, then looked uneasily towards Cowlick as she approached, looking with entertainment at the sapphire mare as she continued to roll her cigarette between her teeth. "Come on, filly. Either lift the goddamn thing or pass it here."

"I... damn thou!" Luna wheezed loudly, looking frustrated, and then she winced as the rifle began to tilt forwards, but then Cowlick calmly reached up and caught the rifle by one hoof before she yanked it away, muscles flexing powerfully and her frame automatically enlarging itself a little in response to the extra weight she was trying to move, making Luna scowl horribly.

"'Tis... 'tis not fair! 'Tis thy damned chemicals again!" Luna complained, rubbing awkwardly at her forelegs and glaring at the engineer. Then she shifted a bit, looking almost uneasily up along the huge gun as Cowlick quickly checked over the massive rifle before dropping it so the butt rested on the floor and the body against her shoulder, one foreleg loosely wrapped around the oversized weapon. "What is that for?"

"Shooting from Helheim to Heaven." Cowlick answered, and then she sighed a little, looking over the massive gun as she murmured: "I can't believe once I believed I could stop makin' these. Oh, don't get me wrong, I definitely wanted to. And sometimes I still wish I did. But I can't give this up... for better or worse, making these toys that kill other people is what I was meant to do."

The trio of soulbound ponies shifted uneasily together, looking at each other for a few moments before the demon only shrugged, saying wryly: "Well, that's enough self-pity. I've been building Hel an arsenal, you see. That's part of how I earned my stripes and got this laboratory, although I ain't kidding myself. Hel wanted me to here to teach you, because I'm a familiar face, not just a hardass and a perfectionist. Not just because I'm the best goddamn shot here in Helheim, either. She's smarter than that. Crazy, yeah, but smart."

Luna grunted, and Twilight hesitated before asking finally: "How much time do you spend with Hel? I know it's kind of a funny question but... I guess I'm really curious."

"That whole 'adopted' thing again." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight sighed softly before she reached up and gently hit the back of his head, then closed her eyes and dropped her head against his shoulder.

Luna looked thoughtfully over at the two, then she leaned in and half-fell against Twilight, remarking mildly: "'Tis very awkward, though, because 'tis like thou art Hel's baby but wert adopted out of thy mother's vagina."

A pained expression passed over Twilight's features as Scrivener cleared his throat awkwardly, and Cowlick looked moodily at the three before she studied the Lich a little more intently, asking curiously: "So you really are Hel's daughter then, huh? Now that's something we're not even supposed to talk about between ourselves."

Twilight nodded a little, straightening and giving a small smile after a moment. "Yeah. I am. And I don't even know yet how I really feel about that, to be honest. It's just so... so weird to try and wrap my head around."

Cowlick grunted, then she studied the mare for a few moments before asking curiously: "Is that why you have all these weird powers? Why you seem... I dunno. At least Scrivener there seems sulkier and Luna's angrier and dumber. You seem like you've settled right in here. Hell, I wasn't even sure that my shock net was going to be able to stop you."

Twilight nodded a little, then she drew her eyes over the massive arsenal at the back of the room, asking after a moment: "So with all these... are you still just an engineer or do you work as an Inquisitor now or something?"

"Artificer is my official title now, means pretty much the same thing. But part of how I made a name for myself was through bounty hunting." Cowlick replied with a shrug, nodding and looking with wry amusement at the massive rifle leaning against her. "Might as well put these toys and skills of mine to use, right?"

Scrivener shrugged, Twilight smiled a little, and Luna nodded encouragingly, which made the engineer roll her eyes before she patted the massive rifle and said mildly: "Look. This is an anti-materiel rifle, but a much bigger paygrade than Artemis ever was. I want you two to take this thing up to the roof and lock her into a turret mount that's up there. Just in case we have any unwanted guests."

The ponies nodded, and then Twilight shifted before she asked: "Why do you seem to expect so many attacks? I mean, I understand that Helheim can be pretty dangerous, but you seem to be expecting-"

"We're living in Hell. In Hell, whoever has the biggest stick and the most power is in charge, and I happen to be sitting in an ancient castle full of Nibelung knowledge and stuff like this." Cowlick picked up the rifle and flung it at the three ponies, almost knocking all of them sprawling as the heavy, massive rifle crashed across their chests before they managed to steady themselves, glaring in unconscious mimicry at Cowlick. "Yeah, yeah. Just get going."

Scrivener sighed, then groaned as Luna looked at him pointedly before he moodily shifted around, climbing up to his Talons. And then Twilight and Luna placed the huge rifle across his back, and the stallion slumped a little beneath the weight before he muttered: "Heavy as... well. Every time I hear 'Hell' now it feels like an awful topical pun."

"Thou art topical. Do not use such language." Luna said mildly, firmly slapping the stallion's rump, and he twitched a bit before grunting as Luna firmly began to push him towards the door. "Go, go, go, Scrivener Blooms, I can already feel thy strain in thy fillyish little muscles. 'Tis pathetic. We must get thee up to the top of the castle before thou drops the accursed thing and a real mare like Twilight Sparkle has to do all the work for thee!"

"We'll be right back, Cowlick." Twilight Sparkle supplied tiredly, and then she turned a dry look towards Luna as she fell in at Scrivener's side.

The three ponies made their way slowly through the castle, Luna or Twilight occasionally using telekinesis to help lighten the load of the rifle a little as Scrivener complained every now and then. He wondered moodily what the hell this cannon on his back was made of... and uneasily, why Cowlick would ever need a gun like this in the first place. It wasn't like her old sniper rifle or any of the weapons she'd made for Luna had ever been lacking, after all...

On the way up to the roof, they passed by several demonic Nibelung, who yelped and fled when the ponies approached. Luna growled after them loudly, which likely didn't help improve what the Nibelung thought about them, and Scrivener and Twilight both looked almost accusingly at the sapphire mare. But she simply smiled and shrugged, saying cheerfully: "Well, they will have to grow accustomed to us sooner or later."

"Funny, seeing Nibelung with Cowlick even down here. Seems the most normal part of. Everything." Scrivener muttered as they reached a spiraling staircase, and then he strode up a few steps... before wincing as the enormous rifle got lodged between the rounded walls, the stallion stumbling a little and wincing as he struggled to keep the weapon as balanced as possible, feeling it beginning to slip backwards before both Luna and Twilight caught it with telekinesis. "Yeah, this. This isn't going to work."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. We shall push, thou shall carry." Luna grumbled, and the stallion wheezed before grumbling and nodding, the two slowly starting to make their way slowly up the steps.

They reached the top in good time, stepping out onto the snowy, flat roof and looking back and forth through the biting, icy wind that whipped across their faces. It was almost strong enough to make Scrivener stumble... but the heavy weight of the giant gun on his back kept him from falling over as he groaned in strain. "This thing is already starting to freeze to my back. Let's find that turret."

"Easy, 'tis right there." Luna pointed quickly at a strange object: Scrivener was tempted to argue with her purely out of habit, but then another icy gust of wind blew past and threatened to turn his blood to ice, and he shivered a bit as Twilight winced and Luna hurriedly shook her head wildly out, her mane bursting into a mix of blue and black flames that wrapped around her body in a vain attempt to keep warm. "Damnation! Why is it so cold?"

"To prevent demons from trying to escape through the ceiling into the chaos outside of Helheim, the higher you go, the colder it gets." Twilight mumbled, looking back and forth as she wheezed out frozen breath. "Or at least, that's one of those books Hel gave me said, anyway."

"Wondrous. Truly. Wondrous." Luna muttered, shivering again as she glowered back and forth before groaning loudly as her eyes roved upwards. "And 'tis this cold from this far away? Damnation, it must be cold enough to freeze a Frost Giant solid near the roof!"

Scrivener Blooms grumbled in agreement as he made his way towards the turret, Luna scuttling along behind him and Twilight muttering: "Demons are only supposed to go so high above ground level... this mountain is way above what's considered 'ground level' and this castle extends that distance outside of the safe zone..."

Scrivener nodded, then grimaced as they reached the turret, the stallion shifting forwards as Luna and Twilight both straightened and used telekinesis to lift the rifle for him. The charcoal earth pony slipped out from beneath it, then grasped the weapon tightly and moved it carefully through the air, turning it and carefully guiding it forwards through the slot in the metal shield, then locking it into place into a metal axis and a heavy support frame.

Luna half-shoved Twilight and Scrivener out of the way once it was set up, leaning forwards to peer through the scope on top of the weapon as she carefully grasped into the handle, and she was surprised by how easy the heavy weapon was to move. Well, perhaps 'easy' wasn't the right word to use, but considering the weight of the damned thing... "'Tis so clear! I can see straight down the mountain... and well, what is this? It seems Cowlick is not as paranoid as Hel after all, I could swear there are demons trying to spy on us from below..."

"I resent that." said a grouchy voice, and Luna squawked and then spun around to glare... before wincing and hugging herself, instead flopping down to the ground at another burst of icy wind.

For a moment, the others stared at her, and then Luna mumbled: "Hel, I do not have the necessary warmth of body to put up with thee. Either maim and torment us or leave in peace."

Hel's ice puppet snorted at this, brushing at herself before saying in a wounded voice: "As if the only thing I ever do is show up to harm and torture people. I'm absolutely devastated by how little you ponies think of me!"

"Well. That's. Kind of your thing, isn't it?" Scrivener Blooms asked dryly, and Hel looked meditatively down at him as Twilight made a face a bit and elbowed the stallion lightly, making him grumble before he muttered: "Well, you know, by all means if she wants to prove me wrong... she's certainly welcome to."

"Well maybe I... won't." Hel pointed at him, and Scrivener yelped in surprise before he was frozen in a block of ice, Twilight and Luna both staring for a moment before the sapphire mare giggled despite herself. Then she cleared her throat loudly, even as Hel stepped forwards and childishly kicked the frosty prison the stallion was trapped inside a few times, grumbling: "So who's a thing now? You are. That's right. You are."

There was silence for a few moments before Luna awkwardly cleared her throat a second time, and Hel paused in mid-kick before slowly spinning towards the sapphire mare, looking down at her mildly. Then she lightly swung her foot out, gently tapping Luna in the nose with it and making the winged unicorn shift uneasily as the dark goddess said politely: "Be with you right in a jiff, sweetie.

"Twilight Sparkle." Hel spun around towards her, suddenly smiling brightly, and Twilight winced a little before staring as Hel rose a hand now holding a tiny, gift-wrapped box that had appeared out of nowhere. "It's your birthday. Well. Not really. But I think you get a happy birthday anyway."

Twilight awkwardly reached up to take this, silently shifting the box back and forth in her hooves as Luna cocked her head curiously, then turned and quickly poked at the ice cube a few times with her horn, cracking it. Then Hel absently snapped her fingers, and Luna squawked before a thick block of ice surrounded her head and horn, her wings flapping madly and her legs kicking before she slipped and landed hard on her rump.

Twilight stared blankly past Hel at the sight of Scrivener in his icy prison, and Luna with her head stuck in a block of ice attached to the glacier the charcoal stallion was frozen inside. She honestly didn't know quite what to make of what she was seeing, as she shifted uncomfortably back and forth before Hel waved a hand absently and said kindly: "Nothing against them, Twilight, but you and me, we need a little time together. Alone. You know? Oh, Twilight... you have such a pretty name! Twilight Sparkle... that's a nice name. Much better than... _Draumr Heldóttir_, which is probably what I would have named you."

"Dream?" Twilight asked hesitantly, and Hel brightened, clapping her hands excitedly and nodding fervently several times, Twilight shifting a bit and looking over at Luna and Scrivener, a little uneasy thanks to the fact they were both... well... clearly less than comfortable right now. "Uh... maybe you could unfreeze my partners..."

"No." Hel said cheerfully, and when Twilight gave her a pleading look, Hel simply snapped her fingers, and Luna kicked her legs wildly before blue smoke whispered up around her and left her completely encased in frost. "There, now they're at least comfortable. Or numb. Comfortably numb. I love Pink Floyd!"

Twilight Sparkle only stared up at her as Hel calmly bebopped to an unheard beat for a moment, then she cleared her throat and pushed her fingers together, tenting them and saying kindly: "Open your present, Twilight, and the reason why I've frozen them will make a lot more sense."

The Lich shifted worriedly at this, then she looked down at the little, gift-wrapped box in her hooves before she carefully pulled off the ribbon, then lifted the top of the box... and she frowned curiously as she found a scrap of paper inside, lifting it free before her eyes widened as Hel said softly: "For all the birthdays I've missed, and oh so much more important than that, all the very merry unbirthdays I've missed, too."

The violet mare looked up silently, and then she laughed a little, studying Hel before she murmured: "You blocked our link with your ice. I can't... I can't ask them for advice, and they can't influence me, subconsciously or otherwise."

"Well, that's the best I can do. Unfortunately, you always seem to put them before yourself, no matter what they or I or anyone else says... so in a way, I can feel you still trying to think of what they could get most out of it." Hel replied pleasantly, and then she smiled and said kindly: "No do-overs, though, so you think hard on this, little girl. And because I'm nice, I'm not going to purposefully screw it up... but my powers are limited to what I can affect here in the icebox. And no, I won't affect anything that has to do with Midgard. This gift... this _wish_ has to be for you."

Twilight Sparkle looked silently at the piece of paper, studying the neat handwriting on it that said 'One Miracle,' and then she lowered her head and asked softly: "So I can't ask to see what's going on in Looking Glass World then, can I? No... you want me to ask for something specific, don't you?"

"I do." Hel said softly, and then the dark goddess squatted in front of her, looking across into the Lich's eyes. "I do, because I believe in you. And I believe in your partners, too. This is my way of offering you help, of giving you a chance to ask for a little bit of a _deus ex machina_ to get your asses out of trouble, to make sure you can fight off Heaven. You can ask for-"

"I can ask for anything." Twilight Sparkle looked up, smiling faintly at the dark goddess before she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I can ask for anything, but you already have a very, very limited selection of what you're willing to give me. And I understand that. And all the same I feel a little... hurt."

Hel clucked her tongue quietly, and then she reached down and gently stroked through the mare's dark mane, silently drawing a finger to the glowing streak of light amidst the flowing shadows of her locks. "Now, Twilight, don't be greedy. I'm already showing lots more favoritism than I usually do. Nepotism, too. Other bad -isms as well. So don't you start pouting because I'm not giving you all the cookies in the cookie jar... not just yet.

"But Twilight Sparkle, play my games, prove yourself, fight hard... and one day, you'll take my place." Hel said tenderly, touching her own chest, and the violet mare winced a bit and looked up before the dark goddess laughed. "No, no, not... not like that! I don't mean you'll be sealed away in a little room for the rest of eternity, I mean you'll be a true goddess of Helheim! A true goddess, not restrained by a prison and forced to act through puppets... and not ever, ever alone. You'll fix everything that I couldn't. I firmly believe that."

The violet mare gave a brief smile, the Lich looking down before she said quietly: "What scares me, Hel, is that the more time I spend here... the more I think that maybe... you've done a pretty incredible job as it is with what you were given."

"That means a lot, coming from you." Hel said softly, and then the dark goddess shook her head slowly before she gave a small smile, reaching out and stroking tenderly up under the mare's chin.

Twilight only looked up at her silently, studying her, thinking about how... strange and yet fitting this seemed. Her secret mother, a dark goddess of the Underworld... she laughed a little, then shook her head when Hel cocked her own curiously. "No, nothing, I just... it's funny. I feel..."

"In place." Hel smiled and nodded, lacing her fingers together in front of herself. "That's how I feel with you and Brynhild and that Clockwork Pony husband you let boss you around. I don't see why you're always so quiet with them, you gotta stand up for yourself more, girl! That big black stallion is a big ball of hot air, you just smack him when he starts getting so mouthy. And Luna Brynhild, ha, I've seen you make her quail before!"

Twilight only laughed and looked awkwardly away, and then she shook her head quickly and said softly: "That's just not how our relationship works, though. Besides, we share... everything. We're together in everything. And I love them and they love me and..."

She looked down at the piece of paper still in her hoof, then she looked up and asked quietly: "If I became stronger... would they get stronger, too? Or is there some way... I can make them happier? Something I can ask for..."

She halted at the pointed look Hel was giving her, before the dark goddess poked her a few times and said mildly: "Now hey, you already figured it out, and you know you can't ask for any of what I'm willing to bet five souls you're thinking about asking about. But you know the way your link works, vanilla cake. I can't really give you any further hints than that."

There was silence for a moment, and then Twilight Sparkle looked up before she smiled a little and nodded slowly, saying quietly: "Then I want you to fix the mansion."

Hel blinked in surprise at this, and Twilight shrugged and explained: "It would be more time for us to train, and less time we have to travel back and forth. It puts the miracle to use for you as much as us, and... it undercuts your plan a little. Which I think you wanted to see if I could do."

"Uh. No, no. I don't like it when my plans are undercut, even by my darling daughter." Hel said mildly, looking sourly down at Twilight Sparkle, and the Lich reared back slightly... but after a moment, the dark goddess sighed and threw up her arms as she turned away, saying grouchily: "But I guess this is my own damn fault, isn't it? Fine. Mansion's fixed. Abracadabra." Hel paused, then sulked, dropping her head forwards. "Actually I'm going to do it later. Right now I have to eat a tub of ice cream because you're less smart than I recall."

Twilight Sparkle looked up awkwardly, but forced herself to take a breath before she said in as clear a voice as she could manage: "Luna, Scrivy and I don't need your miracles to win against the Light. We can do this ourselves."

Hel looked moody at this, the frost puppet turning on a heel towards her as its icy arms crossed. The bovine features contorted into a slight scowl as fingers tapped slowly against an upper arm, and then Hel asked distastefully: "You think that you can do it, all by yourselves?"

Twilight forced herself to look up and nod uncomfortably, and there was silence for a moment before Hel leaned down and poked her finger against the Lich's nose, asking moodily: "And who helped you open up these new powers? Who introduced you to your own unknown heritage? Who the hell has the giant army of demons and... well... the big... icy place named right after her, huh?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Twilight looked up and forced herself to say, as she met the cold eyes of the puppet: "And who do you believe are the only ponies who can take down the Light?"

Hel leaned slowly back... and then she gave a slow smile, nodding a few times and calmly starting to clap. The Lich looked up at her dumbly, and the dark goddess said quietly: "You do stand up for yourself, for what you believe in. Good. Good. Because I have to say, I wonder sometimes with how hard you try to please everyone... I was scared that here you are, just trying to please me, too. But apparently you really are just a deeply-emotional shmuck, but one with a little bit of a spine that shows up now and then."

"I. Thanks?" Twilight said awkwardly, and then she winced when Hel reached forwards and pinched her cheek teasingly, the Lich flinching a little and automatically trying to pull away.

"It's a mother's job to criticize her daughter." the dark goddess replied kindly, and then she patted Twilight's cheek firmly before leaning back and adding mildly: "By the way, you looked... I don't know. Better, somehow, with the stitches. Or at least, I'm pretty sure your partners thought so. Just letting you know."

Twilight Sparkle gave an awkward smile up at the dark goddess, nodding lamely after a moment, and Hel looked down at her warmly before reaching out and patting her firmly on the head. The Lich shivered a bit, and then Hel stepped backwards and simply vanished in a puff of blue smoke, the violet mare sighing a little before she reached up and silently rubbed at her soulstone core.

She had been so tempted to wish for more power. To wish for Gymbr's core back, to wish for... _more_. But how dangerous would that be, considering the thin water they were already treading? It wasn't a risk she wanted to take... and maybe some of Luna and Scrivener's stupid pride had rubbed off on her, too.

She sighed again as she turned towards the frozen ponies, studying them for a few moments before she closed her eyes, keying into the magic energy holding the ice together: now that she knew her strange relation to Hel, she could understand why it was so easy for her to find and disrupt the energies of Hel's magic. With a flick of her horn, she transformed ice into water... then winced as Luna and Scrivener both flopped forwards and grabbed at themselves, wheezing and shivering violently as a gust of wind blew past.

"F-F-Freezing..." Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both turned and scrambled for door leading back inside, and Twilight sighed once more but followed after the two, smiling despite herself as she felt their link syncing up again and trading information rapidly back and forth.

The two drenched ponies hit the stairs and almost rolled down them, before Luna tripped and cursed and Scrivener flailed helplessly, catching himself too late before he stumbled past her and landed painfully on the steps. A moment later, Luna fell onto his back: Scrivener wasn't sure whether or not it was on purpose or an honest accident. All he knew was that it stung like hell.

He grumbled moodily under his breath, then he and Luna looked up over their shoulders at Twilight Sparkle, who smiled a little down at them as she sat on the steps just above the sprawled ponies, asking quietly: "So you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would we be mad?" Luna asked after a moment, the sapphire mare giving a small sigh and a wry smile up to the Lich. "Thou did well, Twilight Sparkle. Thou drew on a little bit of both of us... to make a wish that should have been for thyself."

"You're a little too generous sometimes still." Scrivener agreed softly, and the violet mare only laughed a little and shrugged, gazing down at them warmly. And with a small hint of embarrassment, too, and after a moment, the charcoal stallion shook his head before he asked mildly: "Would you feel better if we called you an idiot? Because I can always call you an idiot if you really want me to."

Twilight Sparkle sighed a little at this, and Luna huffed and firmly poked at Scrivener Blooms with her horn, making him wince a bit but smile a little before she suddenly grabbed his shoulders, sitting up and straddling him. And then he ground his teeth together as Luna firmly kicked her rear hooves against the steps, the stallion shouting and cursing as he slid down the staircase on his chest with Luna cheerfully riding him.

The violet mare calmly strolled down behind the two ponies, smiling despite herself: sometimes she felt like a too-permissive parent to these two, as she heard – and faintly-felt – the loud bang as Scrivener hit the floor at the bottom of the steps. The silence that followed was punctuated only by a few dumb giggles before Twilight rounded the spiral to the bottom of the stairs, and found the sapphire mare still seated on Scrivener, who was sprawled out and scowling even as Luna cheerfully ruffled up his mane. "We should do it again! Twilight Sparkle, join me upon my mighty steed and we shall go sledding once more!"

"How about no?" Scrivener said sourly, and Luna rolled her eyes before punching him lightly in the back of the head, the stallion wincing a bit as Twilight looked at the two with amusement and a strange, endless love that always felt so refreshed by the... utter childishness of the two ponies in front of her. All the cares, all the worries, all the everything they went through... and even here in Helheim, here was Luna, using Scrivener Blooms as a toboggan for fun and mischief.

And there was Scrivener. Implacable, sarcastic Scrivener Blooms, who would make such a huge deal out of the little things but apparently long ceased to care that they were in the frozen underworld, except for when he wanted to whine loudly about it like he would about stubbing his hoof. He had a funny way of making her feel better about things, because the little things he would obsesses over, a little like her... but the big things, he'd taught her to just bull through, and make them seem smaller than they really were.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the stallion picked himself up, looking over his shoulder at Twilight Sparkle before he finally said awkwardly: "Well uh... I guess since Luna's not going to get off of me... you might as well climb aboard, too. Although I never wanted to be a train."

"Shut up, Scrivy. Do not make me make it hoof party in thy face's house. Thou repeats that constantly, 'tis not funny any longer." Luna complained, waving her hoof above her head, and Scrivener and Twilight traded amused looks before the sapphire mare huffed. "I do not ever repeat myself! Ever."

"I'm not even going to point out the hypocrisy in that sentence." Scrivener Blooms said ironically, and then he winced a little when Luna rapped him firmly on the skull, Twilight laughing and climbing onto the stallion's back with an amused smile before she wrapped her forelegs tightly around Luna, pressing up against her back and closing her eyes as those warm, ephemeral locks flowed and twisted around her.

Luna smiled warmly over her shoulder as Scrivener began forwards down the hall, the stallion saying wryly: "You know. I can't help but feel that the only point of me getting bigger is so I can better serve as a land-barge for you two."

"'Tis also so that thou makes a better blanket for us. Thou art big and hot. Not sexy-hot. But thy body is hot. But not... well, thou knows what I means. Although I do find thee handsome most days." Luna paused thoughtfully as Scrivener Blooms rolled his eyes and Twilight smiled despite herself in entertainment. "Thou _can_ be hot, but 'tis not as if hotness is thy usual state of being. Which I think is what thou prefers, in any event."

"Thank you for first objectifying me and then taking even my value as a piece of meat away, Luna. This is why we have such a wonderful relationship." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Luna simply shrugged cheerfully and smiled down at him before the charcoal stallion dropped his head forwards, saying finally: "You are an awful, terrible creature."

Luna simply nodded positively in agreement, and Twilight laughed before she smiled a little and snuggled closer against the sapphire mare's back. And this was why, in spite of everything, she was always so happy about being with these ponies. Even being trapped here in Hell didn't matter: they could and did continue to push forwards happily, no matter what happened.

They found Cowlick working back in her laboratory, although the two were surprised by the sight of La Croix, loitering near one wall. The zebra brightened at the sight of them, but Luna only scowled at the Loa, asking distastefully: "Cowlick, what hast thou done, letting such bog-creatures as this into thy laboratory?"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey now, what's all that about? Ain't I been nice to you, good to you? Why you gotta be so mean to me, all this time?" La Croix asked in an injured voice, and then the zebra sauntered over towards Cowlick, adding positively: "Besides all that, I've just been introducin' myself to your benefactor here, and this fine _jument_ and I have been makin' real nice like, have we not?"

The zebra grinned widely, sidling in close... and without looking, Cowlick swung a hoof up and punched him across the room, the Loa's top hat flying straight up into the air as it spun lazily before falling. And again, without looking, Cowlick caught this and put it on her own head, saying moodily: "This is mine now, pretty boy. I told you to keep the hell away from me."

From where he was sprawled on the floor, La Croix groaned before he slowly hefted himself to his hooves, glaring over at Cowlick and grumbling: "Worse than the _cocodril_, ruder than the _ouaouarons_. Everything I'm doin' here, tryin' to help y'all, and this is my repayment."

The zebra shook himself grumpily out, and then he simply flicked a front hoof, and his top hat flew off Cowlick's head and returned to the Loa as the engineer glowered over at him. "That's my property you're stealing, you know. Rule of the strongest."

"Ain't no such thing. The cycle is what rules, the _question de vie ou de mort_." La Croix retorted, and then he added distastefully, brushing at himself slowly: "And y'all realize that I ain't allowed to use my powers in this part of the bayou, right? Nanny Hel don't like it when I go struttin' around, showin' what I can do, and neither do my bosses."

Luna grunted, then she gently slipped free of Twilight's grip and off Scrivener's back, looking mildly across at the zebra. "So what art thou doing here, La Croix? Why art thou so involved? What other hidden agendas lurk behind the curtain?"

"Simple. I mean..." La Croix halted, looking warily up at the ceiling before he shifted awkwardly, then carefully slipped his hat back on his head and said moodily: "Well, I guess I can tell you a little, if you really gotta know. See, the _diable's_ in the details: because all we all are tryin' to coordinate our efforts-like, and take back your Heaven – not because we care, but because Greater Heaven will turn all of us into hog-feed if we don't, I may add – we all gotta try and... respect each other, not piss each other off too much. Give and take a little from each other.

"My folk got no problem with most of Hel's methods. But we get real touchy about screwin' around with the Great Cycle of things: oh sure, we toss up the occasional zombie or two, but only when the time calls for it. Only when a deal goes sour, or some little _ouaouaron_ goes and bites off more than he can rightly chew, and the serpents be comin' for him.

"You three... ain't alive. You ain't demons. So technically, all y'are is dead. And the idea of sendin' bad dead folk like you out there, even if it's to save Heaven... ain't to our liking." La Croix continued calmly, brushing out his cape before he straightened and smiled. "Especially since, as Nanny Hel's so proud of, your _menage a trois_ is apparently Hel's greatest weapon. Why the Hell would we want Hel to be sendin' hella dangerous things like you up into Heaven, 'specially if it means y'all might just go right back down into what you folks call Looking Glass World? We gotta protect our own interests, our own beliefs. Our Cycle."

Twilight and Luna traded looks as Scrivener gave a dry smile, saying quietly: "So you're basically saying that you're afraid we're going to either destroy Heaven, or possibly abandon it... and either way, we'll head back to Looking Glass World and start making a mess of everything?"

"Well, you ponies seem to do a pretty good job of defending yourselves. The rest of the world? Not always so much." La Croix shrugged easily, then he glanced mildly over at Cowlick, adding distastefully: "Y'all are really good at killing each other and screwin' with the natural laws, though. I will say that."

The ponies traded dry looks at this, and then Cowlick looked moodily over at the zebra as she turned over the gun she was working on, saying sourly: "Look, asshat. We know our jobs. You do yours, and we'll do ours, got it? I'm not saying you have to trust these three. I'm not even saying you _should_ trust these three, they're morons. But you can be suspicious of us all you like and still understand we're going to get the goddamn job done."

Cowlick halted, then picked up a cigarette from the box on the table, sticking it in her mouth and saying moodily: "Hel says you're supposed to go with La Croix, somethin' about him taking you for some... I dunno. Wasn't paying attention. I'm busy, get the hell out of my lab."

Scrivener and Luna exchanged dry looks as Twilight sighed, still seated comfortably on the stallion's back, and La Croix smiled as he looked over at them, tapping his head and saying cheerfully: "Hey, we gonna have fun, don't none of you fret! We're gonna get to know each other better so my bosses can make a more-informed decision 'bout all y'all, and I'm gonna teach you what we've been able to discover about the Light. And you best listen to me over all your croaking, _ouaouarons_: me and my bosses, we help oversee life and death and the cycle. We've learned all kinds of interestin' things while doin' our work."

The trio traded looks, and then Luna sighed softly and nodded, muttering: "Very well, La Croix. Lead the way and we shall do our best to pay attention."

La Croix grinned widely, then he tipped his hat towards them before easily flicking a hoof out, a portal splitting reality as he said kindly: "Good. 'Cause I promise y'all are gonna love our first stop.

"All aboard, _mes amis_! Next stop, the Master Archives!"


	90. The 'Hell' Part Of Hell

Chapter Eighty Five: The 'Hell' Part of Hell

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle was absolutely enthralled: they were in a library that made every former library she'd ever been in look tiny in comparison. Even Canterlot's magic archives couldn't compare to the shelves and shelves and stacks of books and scrolls and paper and pure knowledge, just waiting to be tapped and explored and absorbed.

Scrivener Blooms was admittedly enjoying himself more than he wanted to admit: he and Twilight were going over a thin sheet of research supplied by La Croix, using it to dig up ancient Helheim texts while Luna grouchily ran off to fetch books for them, complaining the entire time. But Twilight loved the research, Scrivener Blooms enjoyed putting together all the loose threads of old stories, and Luna grudgingly recognized that they were working on something important here: they were slowly discovering more and more about the Light, and putting together after all this time exactly what they were up against.

They already had dozens of books piled up over the tables around them, sitting on the third floor of the massive library, near the railing that overlooked the second floor balconies, and the first floor far below. There were shelves upon shelves upon shelves of books stretching out into the distance, all neatly labeled and constantly tended to by an army of ghostly librarians.

A reaper calmly floated past them, and Luna looked up at this, scowling at the skull-masked entity before she complained: "Scrivy, a death just passed us. Clearly he believed that I was already dead from boredom, however, so he did not stop and chat."

"You know, there is a kid's section somewhere in here." Scrivener said absently, and then he winced when a book bounced off his head, twitching to the side before glaring over at her sourly. "You're not as dumb as you act, Luna. You could actually try and help us."

"I am dumber than I act! How dare thou accuse me of foppery!" Luna exclaimed, and Scrivener winced as a passing spirit shushed Luna loudly, but the sapphire mare only glowered at the ghost and threatened: "I shall burn this entire Archive to the ground if one of thou shushes me again!"

Twilight Sparkle slowly lowered the book she was reading so she could glower over the top of it at Luna, and the sapphire mare cleared her throat a little and smiled lamely at the Lich before the violet mare rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to her book, saying moodily: "Please don't get us thrown out of here. We don't have a lot of time left before La Croix shows back up to take us to our punishments."

Luna grumbled under her breath as Scrivener Blooms made a bit of a face, and then the stallion looked away as he mumbled: "I was trying really hard not to think about that. It feels like we've been doing nothing but getting our flanks handed to us this last while..."

"Yeah, but this has been nice, right?" Twilight asked, and then she glanced around the table, dropping her book for a moment. "Has anyone seen the list? I need it to double-check this entry."

"Yeah, uh... Luna, it's by you." Scrivener absently pointed at the piece of paper Luna was leaning on, and the starry-maned winged unicorn looked down with a grumble before she picked this up and moodily folded it into the shape of a paper plane, earning a sour look from both her partners.

Luna tossed this across the table to Twilight Sparkle, who caught and quickly unfolded it with telekinesis, reading quickly through the list before she muttered: "No, the page number's right... but it doesn't mesh with the other stories, it must just be a fable... I wonder why La Croix gave us all this research instead of just telling us what he knew..."

"Because I want you ponies to do it yourselves." La Croix said cheerfully as he strode across the wide reading area towards them, earning glares from a few other demons that were trying to concentrate. "If you don't do it yourself, then hey, are you gonna really learn?"

"I'm also guessing this hoofwriting isn't yours, so you probably got someone else to do most of this research for you." Scrivener Blooms added mildly, holding up another small sheet of paper with several short notes over it. "Also, not to stereotype or anything... but your patois definitely isn't common demonic. I highly doubt you speak any of that."

"You know, _cocodril_, social skills are important. Maybe the problem with your life was that you always scared all the other ponies 'round you. Not that life was so hard." La Croix said dryly, and Scrivener Blooms looked sourly at the zebra before he shrugged and said mildly: "But hey, what do I know? I ain't nothin' but a humble Loa."

"Humble. Aye. As humble as I am." Luna grumbled, and then she poked crankily at a book in front of her before finally sighing and asking: "So art thou here to bring us to our next punishment? 'Tis so funny to be walked like a foal to and from our Inquisitors. 'Tis almost as if Hel secretly does not trust us... or perhaps thou just enjoys seeing us in pain."

"Now, hey, I don't enjoy seein' anyone in pain, from the littlest tadpole to the biggest damn _orignal_ y'ever did see. We're all friends, you three and me. At least, in the most professional sense." La Croix smiled slightly, tipping his hat to them before he said pleasantly: "So _allons-y, mes amis_! Just think of me as a friendly little birdy on your shoulder, here to... to help you wend your way down through the bayou. Even if y'all seem to like it here, for reasons I dare not guess at."

Luna grunted, and Twilight sighed a little before she looked over at Scrivener, asking hesitantly: "Do you think they'll let me sign a few of these books out for some light reading?"

"There is no possible universe where even the smallest of these books could be considered 'light reading.' Or even 'light.'" Scrivener said mildly, holding up one of the large tomes, and Twilight Sparkle only gave him a pointed look even as Luna grunted in agreement with the stallion. "I also think only Inquisitors and other Archivists can sign out books here. I think we're more like. Deputy security guards for Hel. All our authority is lies."

"Do not be such a buttocks, Scrivener Blooms." Luna huffed loudly, picking up another book and flinging it at Scrivener, but the stallion managed to catch it this time, wincing away a little from the sapphire mare. "Our authority comes from our ability to pummel whatever displeases us into mush. There is no greater authority than this."

"You really do a great job of putting the 'Tyrant' into 'Tyrant Wyrm.'" Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and Luna Brynhild gave him a flat look. But then La Croix cleared his throat loudly, and the charcoal stallion grumbled under his breath as Twilight reluctantly put down her book and Luna dropped her head against the table with a thump. "Okay, okay. We're coming."

The three ponies pushed themselves up from the table at the same time, and La Croix nodded firmly to them, saying positively: "There y'all go! Now let's get ourselves moving."

With that, he turned and gestured easily to the side, and a hole tore open in reality, the portal shimmering faintly as the ponies approached. La Croix made it look so easy... but then again, Twilight could already do it, and Luna was getting the hang of it, too, even if her portals tended to drop them a little bit off-target still. It just took practice, though: Helheim's reality was thin, and made traveling via rift in reality the easiest way to get around the immense wastes.

The three ponies strode through: whether or not they trusted La Croix, it wasn't like he was going to take them anywhere but where they were scheduled to be right now. If they didn't show up for Punishment, Hellhounds and Hunters would be sent out to retrieve them, and La Croix would be dragged along with them to whatever hellhole they would be thrown into for extra torments and tortures for not obeying Helheim's rules.

The group stepped out of the portal and ended up in front of a large, ugly fortress, the ponies shifting uneasily as the zebra clapped his hooves and gestured quickly at the open front gates. "Go on, go on, hurry up now! You don't got all day to dally and I ain't getting the blame for bringin' you here late, y'hear?"

He poked them forwards, and Luna grumbled as Scrivener sourly looked over the simple, ugly fortified building. They crossed a narrow bridge over what was really more of a ditch than a moat, filled with grimy, disease-riddled water, and entered a narrow courtyard through the gates, La Croix halting here and waving at them cheerfully as the three approached the guarded doors. "Have fun now, you hear? I'm gonna put a good word in with Cimetaire and Samedi about you three!"

The three ponies didn't reply as they approached the doors, Luna scowling only a little before they halted in front of the enormous, demonic guards. The two armored Wrath demons looked down at them with cruel grins, and then one asked mockingly: "Names?"

Luna Brynhild scowled, but then only said her name as the others did the same, keeping themselves under control. The demons knew who they were: this was just all part of the game, and it was a game she was absolutely sick of.

"And why are you here?" asked the other demon almost teasingly, and Luna ground her teeth together before glaring over at Scrivener Blooms, who grimaced a bit and looked moodily up.

"We're here to see the Inquisitors." he said mildly, and then he added almost offhoof: "Valprez mentioned something about wanting all the prisoners and damned out early today."

Both Wrath demons straightened slightly at this, looking surprised,but they hurriedly regained their composure... or rather, tried to. Neither managed to inject a whole lot of confidence into their grins or their movements, as one of them reached back and shoved the double doors open. "Yeah, well... I suppose we can let you through, then. Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Scrivener muttered, and then the stallion shook his head with a grumble as Luna and Twilight followed. One day, the two idiots here would eventually figure out he was just dropping the name of the biggest, meanest demon he'd met, and then this little trick wouldn't work anymore... but for now, it was still the easiest way to get in and out of the fortress without being slowed down too much by the... well, the bullies, really. They were just brutes in armor, hiding not behind their weapons or muscles, but instead the fact that if anyone attacked them they would end up getting sent to one of Helheim's prisons. And prison in Hell was absolutely not a place you wanted to be.

They strode into the empty lobby, crossing it towards the single desk, manned by a single creature wearing a mask and calmly, slowly sorting through forms. An ornate mask hid his features from view, and his movements were deliberate and measured, looking unfettered by both the pile of paperwork... or the screams echoing down the long hall behind him, as the devil asked coolly: "Yes?"

"We're here for Punishment." Scrivener said quietly, and then he, Twilight, and Luna all bowed their heads low. There was a certain etiquette to be followed here, in spite of all the bitterness... more of the game. More of 'learning their place,' so to speak.

The devil looked up at them, then simply nodded before he drew his eyes down, saying softly: "You may escort yourselves to your rooms, and the Inquisitors will be with you shortly."

The ponies smiled awkwardly as they straightened, remembering to remain polite, trying to summon up as much dignity as they could as they strode past and headed towards the hallway... and then the stallion froze and shrank down a bit as the devil added calmly: "Oh, and Scrivener Blooms? Do not mention Lord Valprez's name in vain again, unless you have dealings with him. Consider this your sole warning on the subject."

"Yes, uh, thank you. I. I won't do it again." Scrivener Blooms said awkwardly, and then he turned with a wince as Luna and Twilight both sighed: in relief, more than anything else. Considering what could have happened to him, the stallion had gotten off lucky.

The group made their way into the hall, then shivered a little as they heard screams and... other sounds echoing all around them out of the armored, heavy doors that lined the corridor. Then Luna sighed quietly, turning towards one door marked by a large '3,' and she muttered: "Well, my mares... I shall see thee after this humbling. And then we shall return to Cowlick's to be beaten on further."

Scrivener made a bit of a face, then he sighed and nodded a little as Luna slowly hauled the heavy door open and let herself into the cell. The stallion and the violet mare watched her go, and then the Lich looked worriedly over at the charcoal earth pony, but he only gave a brief smile and said quietly: "It'll be okay. Come on, they're watching us."

Twilight Sparkle nodded slowly, and the two walked to another door, labeled '6,' before Scrivener sighed and let himself in. She had wanted to hug him, but all she could do was watch, just like she had with Luna instead of kissing her. And why? Because if they made any contact while in this building, their Punishments would be doubled in intensity.

Rules, rules, rules... there were so many rules. Twilight Sparkle hated it, yet... admired it, as she strode quickly down to the door labeled '9' and let herself in without hesitation. It swung shut behind her, and the mare was careful to catch the edge of it before gently sliding it closed to avoid a bang. Another rule: it seemed like she always ended up with more than Scrivener or Luna had to obey. But her Punishments were also easier on her... and maybe it was because she admired the structure. After all, they were in Helheim: they didn't deserve freedom, that had to be earned here. And all your crimes had to be paid for, in blood... and more.

The Lich shivered a little, then winced a bit when a light flickered on in the ceiling, illuminating the cold, cubical cell she was in... and saturating the entire cell with antimagic. She shivered a little in pain, then closed her eyes as a figure stepped out of the corner, remaining mostly-hidden in the shadows as it said softly: "Good. But you're a little early today... about... fifty-four seconds. You've cost me my free time, so I'll cost you yours. And as mine is far more valuable than yours is, you can stay fifty-four minutes longer."

The figure reached up and calmly adjusted a clock on the wall, and Twilight closed her eyes as she felt the temporal distortion ripple around her. A power beyond magic, as her perceptions were altered, and this room was sealed in its own little bubble of time and space... "Thank you for spending your time with me."

"Good. Civil, obedient. Good." the demon said softly, and then it smiled at her through the shadows, calmly producing a booklet. Most of the Inquisitors were fond of rules, agendas, schedules... and using the immense authority and power they were given by Hel to ensure they did their jobs well-beyond what was required of them.

Twilight bowed her head forwards... and meanwhile, Scrivener Blooms was already strapped back to a torture rack, as featureless creatures moved around him, bleeding him, cutting him... hurting him. They were just getting started, though: this was the foreplay before the main event. They were getting in his head, making him scared of what they were going to do next, chipping away his armor as he only saw flashes of instruments in the darkness, and they remained calm, and silent, and faceless. And that bothered him most of all: they were impossible for him to really see, and he was powerless against them, immobilized, and worse... they never talked. They never showed emotion. They never made rules or called him names or ever responded to his taunts or jibes. They were like automatons.

They moved around him, preparing their instruments, and he shivered a little and closed his eyes... and felt something push at his mouth, scrape his teeth. His eyes immediately snapped open in horror, and then he shouted, trying uselessly to draw away as he saw pliers and needles and hooks descending down towards him...

And as Scrivener howled in the darkness, Luna Brynhild shivered a little bit and grit her teeth, trying to keep her gaze focused ahead. All around her was light and warmth and laughter, and ponies were walking around her, brushing against her... touching her...

She bared her fangs, but the blinders around her eyes didn't let her see, and there was a chain around her neck attached to the base of a large, steel post that she couldn't move, couldn't bend, couldn't break. She was dressed in leather boots with soft, rounded cups over her hooves that made it painful to walk and impossible for her to hurt anyone with her hooves, and the skintight material stretched all the way up to her shoulders. A thin, tiny skirt drew attention to her already-bruised rear, and a corset was tightly strapped around her upper body, making it hard to breathe, with ribbons along the back that people could grasp like a harness when they wanted to jerk her into some new position or... or...

She clenched her eyes shut, and smelled alcohol and heard drugged giggling. She felt helpless, and her whole body shivered, and it was hot and she hurt and...

Her eyes opened, staring weakly out, watching as both mares and stallions were led by, by other mares in pretty dresses and stallions in handsome suits, all of them looking so cultured even as they drank and injected themselves with needles and snorted powders of various color and purity, shoving their muzzles into the clefts of the body parts they had spread lines of substances along.

Luna shuddered, and then she snarled, tears forming in her eyes and her teeth biting the bit in her jaws, but refusing to give in, refusing to cry, as she felt a hoof grasp into that sacred part of her and a body sprawl itself over hers. The roof was rough and masculine, but the body was female, whispering down into her ear as a gorgeous red dress spilled like blood around Luna's frame: "It's your proper place, Valkyrie, isn't it? Whore of the gods, yes?"

"There are only two classes of ponies... the dirty, like you..." said a male voice, and then Luna felt her head forced upwards, forced to watch as Celestia strode calmly by, dressed in regal garments and with four slavering, leather-bound servants crawling along beside her, all leashed to the base of her flowing tail. "And the Clean."

Luna snarled, trembling violently as she shook her head, and they... were laughing at her, and all around her, and she was so helpless, so useless, so... filthy. And they grasped her and poured alcohol over her and they shoved things in her and she was just another piece of meat and entertainment, but she... she wouldn't let them make her cry today. She would do better than survive this humiliation, this degradation, this... agony, and she would... one day, she would show all these 'Clean' ponies what a 'dirty little whore' like her could do...

She kept her promise to herself: she survived the hour, and then she was back in the prison cell, her body still... stained, and reeking, and bruised and even bloody... before she shivered and slowly picked herself up, then looked up to see a bathtub had appeared near the back of the cell. But the tub was full of mire and blood, and Luna looked it at, miserably, silently, before she strode slowly forwards and pulled herself over the rim of it, shakily submerging herself into the poisonous mix.

It burned her, but it soothed her; she felt weak and pathetic and guilty, and she felt comforted and like her strength was returning and like... she was accepting herself. These Punishments... they were cruel, and they were all designed to break them, and torment them, and hurt them to the very core. They were designed to be unforgivable, and yet they were being forced to forgive them all the same: to even be _thankful_ for them, even if those were only mouthed words.

Why? Because they were in Helheim. Because they were going through what they had earned together... and oh, yes, Hell's teaching methods were cruel and draconian, but not hard to comprehend when you understood what was going on. Hel herself, after all, wanted more than for them to just learn from their mistakes or be 'rehabilitated' into demons who would serve Hel's interests. She wanted them tortured into the cruelest possible torturers they could be themselves.

Luna sat in the tub, and then she looked up silently as a pretty mare appeared on the outside of the tub, a mare who looked almost exactly like her... only... Clean. A mare who smiled at her, beautiful and untouchable, as she said softly: "You could be me. You could be free of the pain of going through this Hell. You... can be above. If you just accept it..."

"Accept what?" Luna snarled, looking up before she splashed the mess of black and red towards the mare, but it didn't even touch this Clean Luna. "That all mares are weak and pathetic and should be subservient? That secretly, I desire to be controlled, and this is... supposed to be some sick and twisted gift? Or that in truth, I am the prey in these... these sordid torments... because I long to be the predator? All I accept is that thou art a liar and a coward!"

"Luna, Luna, Luna..." The Clean Luna clicked her tongue quietly, shaking her head slowly before she said softly: "It's simpler than that. All you have to do... is enjoy yourself. Have a little drink. Taste a little poison. And then the suffering will be over."

"The suffering will never be over." Luna whispered, looking down and shaking her head before she gritted her teeth, silently rubbing at one foreleg. "I sit here in a tub of poison, monster. And I am covered in blood and bruises... and... I know not whether I reflect more Lust or Wrath. Because all I can think of is visiting my pain upon those who have hurt me."

The Clean Luna smiled... then looked up as there was a dull sound like a bell, the mare saying softly: "Just as we start making some progress, we're out of time. The only way through Punishment is to learn and accept things as they are. To step beyond the lies, and to get rid of the anger. To descend into darkness, and to overcome it. To be redeemed... though pain. The pain that you deserve and earn from what you have visited upon others."

"I thought thou said we are done." Luna said grouchily, and the Clean Luna sighed and rolled her eyes before suddenly reaching forwards and grasping Luna's face, and the sapphire mare's eyes bulged before she was pulled into a kiss: a kiss that was shockingly passionate, tender, and warm.

And then Clean Luna pulled back and smiled kindly, saying softly: "Now we're done. And I don't think you're weak. I don't think little of mares. I don't think you're just an object. I don't punish you based on what I think, though. I punish you based on what _you_ think."

Luna flushed and shifted silently, then clenched her eyes shut before looking up angrily, opening her mouth... but now she was just sitting on the floor, her body healed and almost sparkling clean, alone in the empty cell. She mouthed slowly, disbelievingly to herself, then she silently reached up and touched her collar, taking strength in the feel of the black pearl before awkwardly checking herself again and standing shakily up.

No bruises, no humiliating clothes, no pain... like it had all been a dream. Except... beneath the skin, she felt a faint thrum that told her it hadn't been. She shivered a little and looked down, then shook her head slowly and whispered: "Nay, 'twas... 'twas half-dream. My mind created the image... the Inquisitor did the rest."

She shook her head briefly, then looked down and reached up a hoof, studying it before looking almost guiltily back and forth, and then she whispered: "I shan't be broken. My desires are not... so terrible. My darkness is not so deep and great, I am not so greedy, I am..."

Luna looked slowly up, and then she shook her head quickly and shuddered even as she felt... something evil, and hateful, writhing slowly inside of her. Something that envied all the powers of the Inquisitors and wanted to visit even worse punishments on the heads of those who had hurt her... and even just those who had disgusted her. But then again... she couldn't say that she wasn't guilty of... awful things, as it was.

She slowly walked towards the door, silently opening it and stepping out into the hall, taking a slow breath as she leaned back against it and shuddered. She looked down the corridor, but neither Scrivener nor Twilight were apparently out yet... and she wondered bitterly what kind of torments they would go through today. The three of them would end up comparing scars, comforting each other... but already, Luna could feel herself... trying to compartmentalize things. Trying to... not accept, not move on, but... swallow it for now.

She turned to head towards the lobby, passing the Devil working at the desk and silently taking a seat against the side of the room, breathing slowly in and out as she dropped her face in her hooves. Her mind was racing, like it always did after... this kind of torture... but she didn't know what to do or say. There really wasn't anything she _could_ do or say: this was just part of Helheim. Part of them being broken, and violated, and remade into Hel's playthings. And in some sick, twisted way, part of how she was being forced to... find herself.

Twilight Sparkle was the next pony out: she joined Luna in the lobby, and it was hard for the two not to embrace each other, to only share emotions and thoughts. But that alone was enough for Luna to start raising her head slowly and move forwards with things, the mares trading faint smiles even as the sapphire winged unicorn murmured: "Thou always gets... the easier punishments."

Twilight laughed a little at this, flexing her hoof slowly as she said quietly: "It all depends on the Inquisitor for the day... do you still not know who yours is?"

"Kindlegras likes to strike and beat me, and Orillia is... 'creative...'" Luna made a moue of distaste. "But I do not know who this... this... shapeshifter is. I think 'tis female, though. She enjoys and wears my form too naturally. And she knows... how to..."

Luna shivered and looked away, shaking her head shortly, and Twilight softened, reaching up a hoof... but then quickly pulling it back as the Devil glanced up for a moment before returning his uncaring eyes to the papers in front of him.

There was silence, and then Luna cleared her throat before asking finally: "And, well... thou, uh... thou wert just..."

"Learning my place. That's all." Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly, shaking her head and looking down. A small shiver ran through her, but at the same time, she knew she was lucky: what she had gone through was nothing compared to what Luna had suffered. "I wish... I could do more for you."

The sapphire mare only looked up with a small smile, and there was silence for a few moments before both ponies gazed up with relief as Scrivener Blooms strode out of the hall. He was shivering a little, but when he looked up, he only shook his head quickly, and they both felt his worry for them and his acknowledgment of... what they needed right now as he murmured quietly: "Let's get out of here."

The two mares nodded to him, and the three quickly made their way out of the building. The guards mocked them as they walked away, but the trio barely heard it as they headed out of the gates and into the frozen tundra.

They halted, still sitting a little apart from each other before Twilight Sparkle flicked her horn, creating a portal as she said quietly: "Because I think we kind of need a little privacy right now."

Luna and Scrivener both smiled a little, understanding and nodding slowly in agreement. But all three ponies were caught by surprise when they emerged through the portal in front of a pair of open iron gates, leading down a path through a snowy field composed of self-warming stones, the trio staring in surprise at the mansion in the distance.

They almost didn't recognize it: it was beautiful, not a speck of frost on it, freshly-painted and with a gorgeous fountain in a small, circular garden out in front. And Twilight hurried towards this with a look of awe on her features as Scrivener and Luna followed after a moment, looking back and forth dumbly as the Lich said quickly: "Hel must have fixed it already! I didn't think she'd be so fast... and... oh wow, I... that's us!"

Scrivener and Luna looked dumbly at the statue in the center of the round garden, and realized that... yes, indeed, it was actually them. He and Luna, stretched upwards and framing Twilight Sparkle, who was posed with her wings spread and her core... "Holy crap, is that a diamond? It's like. The size of my head. A dragon would do a tap-dance version of The Icepony Cometh for that thing."

"Or just eat thou, if thou had it." Luna said pointedly, and the stallion gave her a dry look before she huffed quietly, then poked at him once with her horn before closing her eyes and dropping herself against him silently, the earth pony quietly sliding a foreleg around her body and squeezing her gently close, gazing at her softly.

Twilight Sparkle, meanwhile, was staring over the statues, enraptured by it. And then the Lich blinked in surprise as a frosty puppet calmly slipped out from behind the statues, gesturing at the mansion and asking pleasantly: "So what do you think?"

Luna bared her fangs at Hel, but she couldn't manage much venom: Hel was Queen of Helheim, the ultimate master of every Inquisitor and Archivist and all the awful things that happened in this icy underworld... and yet in a way, she was also the only thing that stopped it from getting any worse. That gave structure and reason to even... even torments as horrible as they had been forced through.

And there was the fear, of course, that was always extra-prevalent after these torture sessions. With a single word or gesture, Hel could have them sent back into Punishment, into those nightmares... or worse.

The ponies looked at the dark goddess, and she smiled to them kindly, lacing her fingers together and saying softly: "Bad timing, huh? But hey, I'm coming with good news for my sweetest little munchies, at least! Well. Sort of good news. See, it turns out that I really don't need this place after all. A rather annoying Greed Devil had a little accident. He uh. Slipped. Getting out of his bathtub. And exploded. Not a suspicious death at all, though, I mean. All the pieces of him were actually scattered around the bathroom, and there were clearly signs of a random act of self-immolation. Happens now and then. Greed Devils, silly things. Very volatile. Don't take falling over very well."

The ponies stared up at Hel for a few moments, and the dark goddess shrugged before tapping her fingers together and saying positively: "He was a nasty little bastard anyway. Blew up an orphanage. I guess some small part of him felt bad and decided to blow him up. Was probably the hard knock to the floor that did that. Knocked some sense into him and he immolated. Again, happens all the time, not that big a deal, no investigation necessary. Cool house, though. The Inquisitors can search the house, the personal golf course, the small farming facility, and all that stuff while they move in. See, Greed Devils pretty much never write wills, because then they have a habit of being horribly killed. So that means it always ends up going... to me."

There was silence for a few moments as the three ponies shifted, and then Hel grimaced a little before she mumbled: "Well, this is no fun at all. You three are supposed to be happy for me! Or at least a little irritated. Or maybe, I dunno, usually there's more moral outrage. My name, I'll even take a nice 'thank you' for giving you guys a goddamn mansion, not to mention the fact that I fixed the stupid thing up for you!"

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, and then Twilight Sparkle lowered her head and said quietly: "It's really nice, but... we have an hour of rest time right now, right? We... we'd just like a little bit of privacy, that's all."

Hel looked miffed at this, crossing her arms slowly and glowering down at the Lich before her eyes flicked up to Luna... but after a moment, the dark goddess seemed to relent a little, muttering: "Oh, fine, but only because you three are my favorite. I'll give you... twenty minutes to check out the house together. Then get yourselves together and get going. Remember, Punishment happens to every damned soul, every day. What you go through, and worse. You either survive it, or let it break you down into a gibbering mass that'll become one of my beast demon pets."

The three ponies traded looks at this, and then Luna Brynhild simply nodded briefly, forcing herself to take a slow breath even as she felt... anger and bitterness and other unpleasant emotions twist through her body. "I... I know, Hel. Aye, very well... I shall not allow thou to break me."

"Good. I don't want to. But you need harsh Punishments, because I need a lot in a little bit of time... and I need you at your roughest and toughest." The dark goddess smiled softly, saying gently: "You don't need to worry though, cinnamon. I've seen things you can't even imagine, not even with what you've seen and been through so far. And who knows? Keep up the good work and maybe one day... you'll get that chance you've always dreamed of."

She stopped, then gestured absently back at the mansion, saying cheerfully: "Anyway. As part of 'fixing things up,' I stocked your pantry and put in a few nice chairs and even gave you some servants. Not that you'll be here to take advantage of them just yet. And I also transferred some texts from the Archives here... I figure you can use them better than anyone else, after all. And seeing them put to use, that's the important thing, you know. So. Put 'em to use."

Twilight smiled a little, even as Scrivener Blooms shifted apprehensively and Luna scowled, muttering: "Such generosity, 'tis much appreciated... although 'tis also very suspicious. Thou art not the goddess of nice things and puppies, after all. Thou art the goddess of Helheim."

"Hey, screw you, I can be nice. I can be super nice. I can be nicer than you can ever pretend to be, cinnamon." argued Hel, looking cranky as she crossed her arms and sniffed disdainfully. "Besides, what do you know about niceness, Valkyrie? Your entire existence is based around mocking and punching people."

Luna grumbled grouchily at this as Scrivener shifted a little, and then Twilight Sparkle looked up and asked hesitantly: "What kind of servants are they?"

"Huh? Oh. Ones suited for your tastes... open-minded, paid for by yours truly, no grasp of their legal rights and best of all, all of them are wearing control collars. So even if they're actually gossipy gossipers instead of quiet... uh... quieties, they still can't say a damn word without the say-so of me or you three." Hel replied cheerfully, flicking a wrist and then bowing deeply.

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight traded looks again, and then the sapphire mare said wryly: "Wonderful. I see now: thou art trying to give us ponies whom we shall visit our pain upon. But I shall not inflict suffering upon others, just because I am being forced to suffer myself."

"Because you never have before." Hel said gently, and the sapphire mare looked up with a snarl before the dark goddess simply bowed low to them, saying reasonably: "We're both hitting below the belt now, so maybe I should go and you guys should take a look at your home, huh? And if you want, I'll have some pills mixed up for you. Something to help... take the edge off. I make some fantastic anxiety meds, you just wait and see!"

"I... have something to take the edge off. But thou hast my... awkward thanks all the same, Hel. 'Tis nice of thee to be... nice." Luna said after a few moments, then she grimaced a bit at the frost puppet, bowing her head and muttering: "Thou... hast our thanks for all... this."

She gestured awkwardly out towards the mansion, and Hel looked appeased by the fumbling gratitude, nodding firmly a few times before she simply bowed deeply and burst apart into blue smoke that quickly vanished into the air. The three ponies sat for a moment, and then Luna sighed quietly before giving a faint smile towards Scrivener Blooms, murmuring: "I... I could use... a little..."

Scrivener softened, looking over at her quietly, and the sapphire mare shifted uncomfortably before she licked her lips slowly, flushing a bit as she felt both Scrivener and Twilight's eyes on her. But now the hunger was rising up more and more, and the need to replace... pain with pleasure, and the... just the want to get away from everything, if only for a moment...

"Are you sure? You can't hold out, maybe even just until we get inside?" Twilight Sparkle asked carefully, and Luna felt the mare's hoof gently rub along her back, and Scrivener's own foreleg wrapped tightly around her shoulders. She felt their love, and their compassion, and their concern for her above all else... and she felt them willing to help her even with this.

She didn't know if they fully understood or not what it was like for her, especially when she found herself falling into this... haze, this pain. But they were there for her: there was no judgment, and there was recognition that she needed this boost sometimes and... there was love for her. There was a willingness to help her through this: not a stubborn refusal because they thought they knew what was best for her. Yes, neither of them wanted her to take the poison, she knew that, she felt that... but sometimes she needed it. Right now, she needed it, to stay stable. To stay strong.

She knew they were afraid that she was going to become like Cowlick, or maybe worse... but she wasn't going to ever let that happen to her. She just needed... a little taste now. A little boost, and after what she'd suffered, how she'd been taunted... how was she supposed to survive without it? And she knew both Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle could feel those rollicking emotions, and she leaned on them a little, sent her thoughts and emotions, unfiltered, to the two... and after a moment, she could feel them both relenting.

Scrivener leaned to the side, and Twilight Sparkle's hooves rubbed gently along her back as Luna stretched up, jaws opening wide before biting down hungrily, unable to mask her excitement, her growing desire and hunger. And the moment she bit into Scrivener's neck, tasted that black blood... everything was better. The pain was washed away, and she was no longer some abused sex object, scared and shivering, she was a powerful goddess all her own, that no pony could lay a hoof on unless she desired it. She was back in control, and as she greedily drank down gulp after gulp of black blood from Scrivener's throat, she felt... happy, and safe, and nothing else mattered.

Her muscles bulged, then flexed as black veins spread through her entire body, her mane writhing and bursting into a mix of black and blue flames, twisting back and forth as she arched her back against Twilight's touches and buried herself further against Scrivener, tongue licking the wound in his throat as a hoof stroked slowly down his broad chest. Her body shivered, inhibitions vanishing with her fears, grin spreading wider... and then she her teeth finally drew back, if only so she could kiss up Scrivener's neck and whisper in his ear: "All my love and thanks, my handsome... my monster..."

"Monster..." Scrivener had his back arched, his teeth grit, his expression torn between pain and pleasure. Because he was a monster, and as his eyes looked down towards Luna, part of him... wanted to delight in this. How she was almost drooling over him, how she was staring up at him so hungrily, so eagerly. And part of him wanted to hit her... just because he could, because part of him was primal and vicious and always thirsted for stupid, brute dominance. And part of him wanted to cry, because he hated every other part of himself and the fact that he was doing this to his own goddamn soulmate, who he loved more than he would ever care about himself.

Twilight Sparkle shifted silently, looking away, ashamed, but... unable to speak up. They scared her when they got like this, and she was worried about Luna and how this was twisting her, and she wondered if they would ever be free of these bonds and nooses they had made themselves... but what bothered her most of all was that tumorous, dark part of her that... liked this. Liked the fact she had two ponies who could honestly terrify her at times still... as her lovers. She wanted them to scare her. She wanted them to be in control. She wanted them to make the rules... because she knew that the finest form of rule stemmed from control. She remembered when she had all that power, when she'd become a dark goddess while fighting He Of Many Countless Faces thanks to Gymbr's soulstone... but when Scrivener and Luna had asked her to let them join in, she had. She had gone out of her way to give them power, make them part of the fight, and then watch and let them play with their prey... that was the kind of power she craved.

The controlled, _controlled_: the controller, did not. She wanted to experience more of that, indulge deeper in that dark, hidden part of her that she was only just now starting to understand after all their time, here in Helheim... but now wasn't the time.

And hard as it was, the violet mare forced herself to straighten up, breathing slowly as she quietly grasped Luna Brynhild and shook her gently, murmuring: "Come on, guys. We... we only have a few minutes left now, before we have to head back to Cowlick's lab."

The sapphire mare was silent for a moment, and then she shivered a little before glancing up with a faint smile as the feelings of pleasure already started to recede... and shame, and guilt, and pain were taking their place, as she slowly pushed herself away from Scrivener and Twilight, shaking herself out as she murmured: "Aye, I... I think that would be best. Let... let us go inside and see what Hel has done for us."

Luna shifted awkwardly, faint black veins burning beneath her hide as Scrivener Blooms breathed slowly and straightened, and Twilight Sparkle gave a small smile in response. The three only sat for a moment longer as Luna's mane gradually settled back into dark, galactic waves, and then she murmured quietly: "I apologize, my family. I have... it just hurts."

Scrivener and Twilight looked at her for a moment, and then the stallion reached up and quietly touched the wound just above his collar, smiling faintly and nodding briefly as he said gently: "Yeah. I know, Luna. We're just... going to take things one step at a time, and we'll make it through this."

Twilight Sparkle gazed softly over at the mare, nodding in agreement, and after a moment Luna Brynhild straightened and shook herself out, mumbling: "Damnation. How I hate the entire world. How I hate myself. And I hate thou too, Scrivy, thou art fat."

"I know, I know." Scrivener shook his head slowly, giving her a quietly-entertained look before he gave a sigh, leaning over and kissing Luna's cheek. She blushed and dropped her head with a grumble against him, and the stallion smiled despite himself before he said softly: "I like being bigger than you. It's kind of nice."

Luna looked up at him grouchily at this, and then she firmly punched him in the stomach, the stallion wheezing and curling up as he hugged himself, mumbling weakly as the sapphire mare sniffed loudly and turned away to stride in the direction of the mansion, Twilight sighing and shaking her head slowly. Then the Lich softened as she looked at Scrivener, and the stallion looked up and traded a small smile with her: it was always so strangely reassuring to see Luna... being Luna.

After a moment of the stallion wheezing for breath he realized awkwardly he didn't really need, they followed Luna to the open doors of the mansion and into the entrance hall. And both were surprised to see that Hel hadn't just updated and repaired everything: the entire interior décor had changed as much as the outer, if not more and the whole place simply looked... well, regal, in a word. Suits of armor, fancy carpets, pictures on the walls and expensive gemstone lanterns providing light...

The charcoal stallion whistled quietly, and Luna and Twilight both stared around before Luna hurriedly trotted over to one suit of armor, gazing over it with awe before she whispered: "'Tis... 'tis just like the armor of the warriors of Valhalla! 'Tis incredible!"

"Well, with everything Hel's said..." Scrivener Blooms and Twilight sparkle traded looks, then they both shrugged as Luna gazed back and forth around the main hall with excitement. "What we should really check out is the kitchen. It'd be great if we actually had... you know, stuff."

"Oh, thou art such a mare." Luna said wryly, turning around and giving the stallion an entertained look before she smiled slightly after a moment and nodded firmly. "But thou may actually have a point, aye. We may have real coffee. I could use a coffee, Scrivy."

"I don't think I can make you a coffee in three minutes." Scrivener Bloom said mildly, and the sapphire mare huffed a bit.

"'Tis stupid. I must wait for water to boil and then coffee to drip, 'tis stupid. Then very well, let us return to Cowlick's laboratory now, before I get too lost in fantasies of what I cannot yet have. Perhaps we can harass Cowlick into creating some sort of magical instant coffeemaker for us. 'Twould be most excellent."

Scrivener Blooms looked at the mare with mild entertainment, and then Twilight said hesitantly: "I hate to point this out, Luna, but uh... Cowlick probably doesn't like us all that much right now. She might not be exactly willing to work on any projects outside of what she absolutely has to."

Luna only huffed, then turned around and waved her horn back and forth until Twilight Sparkle sighed and easily flicked her own horn, then grimaced a bit as she felt a strange force push at her, like something had just shoved back against her magic and... changed it, somehow. All the same, when the portal opened, there was no rush of terrible nothingness or chaos, and it didn't feel distorted at all... "Wait, I think that..."

But Luna was already heading towards the portal, and Scrivener and Twilight both winced before hurrying after the mare, the three passing through the rift with bright flashes one after the other... and then the trio stumbling to a halt on the other side as they found themselves at the base of the road leading up to Cowlick's lab instead of in the laboratory itself.

"I... she must have activated the shielding." Twilight said after a moment, and then she blinked slowly before turning a disbelieving look to Luna and Scrivener. "Which means we have five minutes to get up to the fortress or we're going to be considered absent from duties."

"Oh hell." Scrivener groaned loudly, then he flinched when Luna and Twilight both broke into sprints, the stallion hurrying after them with a wheeze as he shouted: "Just teleport us!"

"I can't! If I can't portal into a location, then I can't teleport into it either!" Twilight Sparkle said sharply, and then she grimaced before leaning forwards and gritting her teeth, her body turning dead black as she ran and her eyes becoming glowing amethyst pits, before the now silent mare suddenly spun around and dove at Scrivener Blooms.

The stallion winced as she washed over him, vertigo tearing at his senses before he felt himself into a small, rounded room, the stallion groaning as he landed on his back and stared dumbly up at the 'ceiling' as the walls around her vibrated and reverberated... and then only second later, the charcoal earth pony looked dumbly up to see Luna being flung through a wall, before wheezing in pain as she landed on him with a thud, the two flailing at each other helplessly for a moment before they simply glared at each other.

Around them, the walls vibrated... while a liquid shadow shot up the ramp towards the fortress, streaking back and forth and occasionally forming into a sprinting, chubby-looking winged unicorn before diving back into the ground to continue shooting forwards. Meanwhile, Scrivener and Luna were only aware of the darkness around them as they sat together, before the sapphire mare murmured: "I am sorry, Scrivy. Thou and Twilight both handle the corruption well. I do not. I am weak."

"You're not weak." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, glancing over at the sapphire mare and giving a small smile. "And my corruption didn't do this to Twilight, so... stop your introspection. Whenever you get whiny like this I get... I get really worried about you."

Luna chuckled softly, and then she looked up at him softly, replying in a murmur: "'Twould be lying if thou did not admit thy corruption had something to do with this, though... 'twas not long ago, we were terrified of the thought of giving Twilight thy blood. Now... thy blood is what runs through her veins..." Luna bit her lip for a moment. "It makes me jealous. Of her... and of thee."

Scrivener Blooms only replied by wrapping a foreleg tightly around Luna's shoulders, and the mare dropped her head against him with a quiet sigh before the world around them rumbled and constricted. The ponies winced and looked up in surprise, not entirely sure of what was happening, before the solid shadows surrounding them suddenly rippled violently and launched them forwards.

In front of Cowlick, chubby Twilight Sparkle made a retching motion before she seemed to spit out both Luna and Scrivener, both ponies landing on their rumps and clutching at each other, looking a little bedraggled, and Cowlick studied the two for a few moments before she sniffed loudly and said mildly: "Guess I can't blame you for looking a little stupider than usual. Not bad though, Twilight, even if eating those two made you look kinda fat. In a cute way though, or... whatever makes you feel better, I'm not any good at this socializing crap anymore.

"I've got new orders from Hel, though. We're intensifying your treatments and your tortures." Cowlick gave a bitter, half-pleased and half-loathing grin, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight all looked up uneasily, as the shadows slid away from the mare's body. "Congratulations. You're about to get the full Helheim experience after all. Here's hoping that you can handle it."

"Wait, what? What does thou mean?" Luna asked almost desperately, as a flash of memory traveled through her before gritted her teeth, snapping before she could stop herself: "Hel cannot do this to us after... promising gifts!"

Cowlick looked at the sapphire mare for a moment... then threw her head back and laughed. She laughed loud and long and hard, until her sardonic merriment finally died down into a cold grin, looking icily into Luna's eyes. "Because why not? 'Cause it ain't right? Well, she's got no honor. Because, what, you'll fight? You know as well as I do that just leads to more Punishment... and the Inquisitors are shielded by the Archives' magic, and Hel herself. You might eventually be able to punch through that barrier... but can you do it before a hundred other Inquisitors come down on your ass? And say you kill them all. Say you defeat even the High Inquisitors and the Grand Inquisitor that oversees the whole district. Great job.

"And then, here comes Hel. You might be able to kill Teddy, from what I hear... but whether or not you can beat Hel is irrelevant. Because you need her help." Cowlick trembled, and then she suddenly stepped forwards and seized Luna by the throat, hauling her high into the air above her head as the sapphire mare grasped at her hooves and stared at her with shock. "Because _we_ need Hel's help to stop the Light, save Heaven, and save the last few goddamn things worth saving, even if she's a monster and a bitch and a hundred awful other things."

Luna breathed hard in and out, and then Cowlick flung her down on her back, the sapphire mare bouncing painfully against the cold steel floor as Cowlick dropped to all fours and said quietly: "So shut your goddamn, stupid, drug-addled mouth, and for once in your life... your afterlife, even... just bow your head and listen. Because sometimes you just have to suck it up and push through instead of wanting every little goddamn thing to go your way. Now let's go, we're going to get started. And once this is all over and done with, then you can decide if you want to try and ruin all of Helheim just to get back at Hel or not."

The trio stared after Cowlick as she walked slowly away... and then, knowing no other option, Luna Brynhild slowly climbed to her hooves and followed, her partners falling in step beside her, none of them knowing any other choice but to listen to Cowlick's cruel but much-needed advice.


	91. The Deepening Darkness

Chapter Eighty Six: The Deepening Darkness

~BlackRoseRaven

Twilight Sparkle breathed hard in and out, and Luna Brynhild bared her fangs before raising her head, shouting across at the violet mare despite the blood splattered over her body, and the way her legs were shaking beneath her: "Again!"

The Lich gritted her teeth, looking up as she sank her hooves into the mire, trying to draw strength from it: but the mire was favoring Luna more than her. Twilight could control and shape it better to her will, but Luna could pull energy much faster out of the dark gunk. For a moment, her strained mind couldn't help but wonder if Scrivener was choosing to help Luna more than her, though... but then the Lich shook her head quickly to clear it. That was a stupid thought, and letting herself go down that path was asking for trouble.

Scrivener Blooms caught it all the same, and then he grimaced a bit from the side of the narrow, rectangular training area they had taken over. He had converted the entire floor to mire, under Cowlick's orders: the engineer herself was now monitoring them, watching them fight and gaging their abilities, working out where they needed to improve and how well they were adjusting to the modifications that Cowlick was making to their bodies.

Then Luna suddenly growled in frustration and snapped her horn out, sending a blast of lightning ripping through the air towards Twilight, but the violet mare winced and just managed to swing her horn down and deflect it. "What are you doing?"

"I said again! Do not hesitate, strike!" Luna shouted, and Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but grit her teeth as Luna glared at her. "Show me thy strength, Twilight Sparkle, or hast thou lost it all in the tortures? Because need I remind thee, all of us have been going through those sufferings, and only thou art the one left crying from them!"

Twilight twitched as if struck, and then she bared her own fangs, even knowing what Luna was doing: riling her up, making her angry, either so she would make a stupid mistake... or more likely, she would start lashing out at the sapphire mare, not holding back. But then she caught herself as Scrivener looked at her pointedly, before the stallion looked back at Luna and said evenly: "Luna, don't."

Luna cursed under her breath, but then stomped her front hooves and simply dropped her head forwards, muttering a little to herself. There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare looked up and said finally: "Very well. Then... I will surrender. I am in no mood for... this."

She gestured grouchily with a hoof, and Twilight and Scrivener both softened and looked at the sapphire mare quietly for a few moments before they nodded uncomfortably. Luna nodded moodily back, and then she looked away, feeling a little... well, hurt, whether that was silly or not. It just seemed more and more like Scrivener and Twilight were ganging up on her, and it made her angry and want to strike out at them. And admittedly all the 'work' with Cowlick and the worsening tortures in the Punishment Center were also taking their toll on the already-moody sapphire mare.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Cowlick's voice echoed through a hidden intercom: "Trouble in Paradise? Great. That's the last thing we need right now, you three working out some weird divorce."

"'Twould not work, the wife always gets fifty percent, and as I am the husband with two wives I would be left with nothing." Luna grumbled, and Scrivener and Twilight both glowered at her: unlike usual, however, this just made Luna look bitterly back, muttering: "Aye. Just as I thought."

For a moment, Scrivener only looked at her... and then the stallion closed his eyes before he suddenly straightened and walked calmly over to her. Luna glared up at him challengingly, and there was silence for a few moments before the stallion leaned down and said calmly: "Hit me."

Luna rose a hoof... then shifted a little before she grumbled and firmly punched him in the chest. Then she squawked as, in response, Scrivener firmly smacked her, the mare blinking stupidly before the stallion said dryly: "Twilight and I are not going to abandon you, and you're being a complete, stupid bitch. Stop it."

Luna Brynhild looked dumbly up at the stallion as he glowered back down at her, and then she scowled at him and punched him across the jaw, the earth pony wincing and stumbling a bit as he worked his mouth slowly before she growled: "Thou and Twilight have been bossing me around and treating me like a foal for the last week, ever since I gave in to my weakness and took a taste of thee! Thou art my equal partners, not my parents!"

"Good, because... you'd be a horrible kid to look after." Scrivener retorted after a moment, and then he reached up and punched her back surprisingly hard, the mare staggering dumbly, then growling at him and tackling the stallion onto his back, slamming him down and pinning him as she glared furiously down at him, even as he managed to add: "And we love you and want what's best for you and sometimes you're too goddamn stupid to look after yourself!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Luna sighed and slowly pushed her hoof down against Scrivener's nose, looking down at him quietly as she murmured: "Aye. I know. I am sorry, Scrivy. I... I am trying though. Thou must both recognize that I am trying and... I am... I am like a coconut, Scrivy. I am impenetrable outside but my insides are still soft and squishy and full of milk. If thou and Twilight squish me too much my milk will bleed everywhere."

"Luna, I... I'm sorry, too, but. Please don't use metaphors anymore, okay?" Scrivener said awkwardly, and Luna sighed as Twilight smiled faintly and strode over to the two, shaking her head slowly as she looked at them softly.

The violet mare and the sapphire winged unicorn looked at each other for a few moments, and then Luna gently pushed her hooves down into Scrivener's face to balance herself as she leaned up to share a quiet kiss with Twilight Sparkle. They parted after a moment, then traded soft smiles, and the Lich murmured: "I'm sorry."

"Oh, shush. Thou does not have to be sorry. 'Tis all Scrivy's fault anyway." Luna said wryly, and then she looked down at the charcoal stallion, who only sighed tiredly beneath her hooves. "Yes, thou art stupid. Thou art nothing but a great and stupid stupid. And fat as well."

"Yeah, hey, guys, this is real cute and all, but knock it off." Cowlick said sourly, and all three ponies looked dumbly up to see that she was now standing in the open doorway, gesturing at them grouchily. "We're going to need to upgrade your purification training again. You're not building up your resistances fast enough."

The three stared, and then Twilight grimaced and looked at the ceiling awkwardly and the large gemstones glowing across it. "So you weren't just monitoring us, you were inundating us with... more purification again? Is that why Luna and I got... well... less than friendly with each other?"

Luna growled loudly at this, and then Cowlick rolled her eyes, muttering: "Fantastic. Yeah, sure, okay. You guys blame impossible crap on me, that sounds fine, instead of blaming Moron One and Moron Two for punching each other in the face. You know, in some cultures, like. Everywhere. That's considered abusive."

Scrivener and Luna looked at each other for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare looked up and said huffily: "I am no mewling little filly, unable to defend myself, and he is no dumb brute. Why, 'twas very gentlecoltly, as a matter of fact! He permitted me to grace the first blow, did he not?"

The demon rolled her eyes at this before looking moodily over at Twilight Sparkle, and the violet mare shrugged awkwardly, saying finally: "Scrivener and I can rationally talk things out. Luna and I argue and sometimes... raise our voices a little. But... weird as it is... that's what works for them. Besides, they're not really... hurting each other."

Cowlick looked at Twilight Sparkle for a few moments, and then she sighed tiredly before looking wryly over at Scrivener Blooms, asking moodily: "So when did it become okay for a stallion to hit a mare, anyway?"

"For one thing, we're in Hell. For another, I'm pretty sure Luna still has a weight advantage on me even if I have a height advantage. And also, Luna can beat the crap out of me." Scrivener said mildly, and the sapphire mare nodded firmly a few times before she blinked, then glared down at the stallion and punched him lightly, making him wince and hold up a hoof. "Also that. Ouch."

"Thou called me fat! I challenge to find a mare thou could call 'fat' without being struck, Scrivener Blooms!" Luna said indignantly, and then she added grouchily: "Besides, thou greatly outweighs me. Thou art a great dumb land-dragon. The fat dragon. Thou art the fat dragon. Beetle."

Scrivener Blooms sighed a little at this, and then Cowlick rolled her eyes before jerking her head at them. "Come on, enough. Let's get going. I don't have the time to deal with this crap with you morons today."

"I love how polite you are, really. You just have this eloquence that's all your own." Scrivener Blooms said ironically, and Cowlick replied with a roll of her eyes and a short, rude gesture as Luna hopped off her husband, who crawled awkwardly up to his hooves and only glowered in response to the engineer. "You're fantastic. Really."

"I'm better than that." Cowlick grunted, and then she shook her head and turned around, and the trio of ponies traded looks and shrugs before they followed the engineer into the corridor and down the path, as she said irritably: "I'm wasting all kinds of energy and creating all kinds of holy resonance and residue trying to imbue you morons with resistance to purification. But it just doesn't seem to be taking all that well... it ain't working right because you three are just so full of the opposite energy. I'm going to try one last dose on you, and if your resistances haven't improved any further, we're going to try going at this from a different angle."

Scrivener and Luna traded grimaces, and Twilight Sparkle asked hesitantly: "Does Hel know about this? Maybe she might be able to-"

Cowlick groaned and rolled her eyes, then asked irritably: "Hey, Twilight, maybe you could stop trying to drag Mommy into this and let me do my goddamn job, huh, how the hell about that?" She stopped, looking ruffled, and Twilight simply nodded awkwardly before the engineer grunted. "Good."

There was silence for a moment, and then the engineer looked meditatively towards the elevator at the end of the hall, saying moodily: "And anyway, Hel does know, yeah. But she doesn't have any idea either. She's crazy smart but she doesn't know everything: stuff like this she leaves up to me. Because it's my goddamn job here, just like it was always my job in Ponyville, you get it?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I promise I won't question your expertise again, Cowlick, I didn't mean to. Maybe I'm still just... a little short-tempered after my sparring session." Twilight said finally, shifting a little, and then she winced when Luna huffed at her loudly.

But as they halted in front of a set of closed elevator doors, Scrivener only absently wrapped a foreleg around Luna's neck and squeezed firmly, the sapphire mare huffing and wheezing as she grabbed weakly at the limb around her throat. Cowlick looked mildly at these two for a moment, then she returned her eyes to Twilight Sparkle, shrugging and muttering: "I guess I'm... probably a little less than nice myself sometimes, anyway."

She paused, then reached down and popped the panel in her foreleg open before pulling out a cigarette and shoving this into her muzzle. She chewed thoughtfully on the bottom of it for a moment, then lit it by grinding her hooves together as she continued: "I'll scan you right after your next dose. If it doesn't start working, I'll take some time to work some other magic up, think I might have an idea. If it does start working, whoop-de-freaking-doo. Either way, you two are going back to the library. You need to do more theory work."

Scrivener and Twilight looked up curiously at this as Luna groaned loudly, slumping against her husband before the elevator dinged open. The three ponies started forwards, and with one hoof, Cowlick easily shoved the trio of ponies backwards, making them wince before she said sourly: "I'll ride alone to the first floor."

She hit the button to close the doors, and Luna blew a raspberry at the elevator the moment the doors shut before she scowled and muttered: "Wonderful. More reading. Have we not read volumes and sagas and entire chronicles in these last few weeks? Stories are silly. Damnation."

"There are silly stories, but stories are rarely silly." Scrivener said mildly, and Twilight nodded in agreement with a smile, which just made Luna glower at them both. "Well, it's true. And we're not even ganging up on you this time. I, for example, think that self-help books are worthless. Twilight Sparkle reads them like... readable candy."

"I do not. Those aren't self-help books, those are... they're not!" Twilight blushed a bit, punching Scrivener Blooms lightly in the shoulder, and he only smiled amusedly at her before she turned away with a huff, but gave a small smile all the same before she stepped forwards, reaching for the elevator button.

Luna hurriedly leapt forwards and hip-checked Twilight out of the way, the Lich wincing a bit before Luna hammered the call button wildly, then sat back with a pleased look on her face as Scrivener and Twilight Sparkle both looked mildly at the sapphire mare. "I am the Mistress. Neither of thee are permitted to press buttons. 'Tis my job."

"One day, Luna, we're going to just. Put you in a basket and leave you outside an orphanage or something. Except you'd probably gobble down all the foals, then come back to us with a stomachache, all whiny." Scrivener Blooms said mildly. Luna glared at him, reaching out to grab him by the front of his collar as he winced, and then she glanced over her shoulder as the elevator doors beeped open.

For a moment, there was silence... and then Luna half-turned and flung Scrivener into the elevator, the stallion colliding with the back wall head-first before he flopped to the ground and groaned in pain, grasping at his skull.

Luna strutted proudly into the elevator, and Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes before she hurried forwards when Luna pounded on one of the buttons on the control panel, the doors starting to close but the Lich transforming into near-liquid shadow that burst quickly into the car and landed beside Scrivener, reforming quickly into Twilight Sparkle as she glared at the sapphire mare.

Luna Brynhild only grinned widely at this, however, licking her lips and saying mildly: "Do not take this the wrong way, my dearest mare, but I find thy power to transform into the very stuff of shadows invigorating and most... delightful. I would direly adore exploring all the many different things we could do together with such powers..."

Twilight stared for a moment at Luna, and then Scrivener slowly stood up between the mares before he mumbled: "Luna, that's creepy. You need to be more tactful about being creepy. Like, start maybe with... 'can I hug your shadow body?'"

"Scrivy, thou art a great idiot. One does not simply ask to hug Twilight Sparkle." Luna said seriously, and Scrivener and Twilight only looked at her before the sapphire mare said comfortably: "Thou must approach a mare either with head bowed to her will, or confident and prideful. The middle ground is not to be tolerated."

The doors dinged open, and Luna led the others out as Scrivener and Twilight both looked meditatively after the sapphire mare, and then Twilight said finally: "I hate to say this, but... you know things have changed since your day, right, Luna? It just seems like the more time we spend in Helheim, the more you seem... um..."

"The only difference is that the mares of this day and age are so much more damned whiny." Luna sniffed loudly, and then she paused and smiled a little, looking over her shoulder and pausing. "But perhaps thou has a point. I was a Valkyrie. I _am_ Valkyrie. The kind of strength I bear is not to be expected in thy average filly, and nor have they survived even half of what I once endured daily... and only during peace times, at that!"

Twilight and Scrivener both smiled despite themselves, and Luna chuckled and nodded firmly before she turned her eyes forwards, heading to the end of the hall... and huffing as they entered the laboratory and found Cowlick already hard at work, the engineer grunting at them in greeting and jerking her head at the needles left out on the counter. The sapphire mare sniffed disdainfully at this, but then strode over and grouchily looked over the 'vitamins,' as Cowlick called them, muttering: "Grand. Well. Thou hast my thanks, I suppose, Cowlick."

Cowlick didn't reply, not turning her eyes away from the strange equipment she was working with, and Luna glared at her before the sapphire mare picked up a needle and then turned around, stabbing it into Scrivener as he approached. The stallion wheezed at this, gritting his teeth and then hissing through them at Luna, but she only depressed the plunger and grumbled: "Quiet. Great silly yearling. 'Tis only a little pinch."

Scrivener Blooms only mumbled, then cursed under his breath when the mare yanked the needle back and tossed it away before she picked up another, tossing it to Twilight Sparkle. She reached down to grasp her own, then hesitated, looking at it for a few moments before shivering a bit and holding it out to Scrivener Blooms, mumbling: "If thou could, Scrivy, 'twould be most appreciated."

The stallion smiled a little after a moment, nodding briefly before he rose the needle and didn't allow himself to hesitate, plunging it into the side of Luna's neck and making her wince a bit. She mumbled under her breath, shuddering a little as he depressed the plunger, then she shook herself quickly out and closed her eyes as the stallion carefully drew the empty needle away.

She looked up at him silently, almost miserably, and he softened a little before reaching up to cup her features, looking into her eyes reassuringly as Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly and put her own needle down. Then Cowlick cleared her throat loudly, and the trio looked awkwardly over at her as she said dryly: "Before you guys get too touchy-feely, go sit quietly for a moment. Preferably over there."

She gestured at a small test area that was lit by white crystals and surrounded by large, rectangular panels emanating purification, and the three ponies traded mild looks before Luna mumbled: "Wonderful. More holy energies to poison us. Perhaps we will be turned to stone again."

"That was an accident. Sort of." Cowlick said dismissively, gesturing irritably at the three ponies, and Scrivener grimaced a little as they headed over to the little stage, the engineer returning her eyes to some kind of microscope and adjusting the knob on the side of it as she grumbled: "Anyway. Just stay there for a few minutes. If you get sick or start to petrify, then yeah, move. Otherwise, keep your flanks there and just bask in the purification."

Twilight Sparkle nodded awkwardly as Scrivener and Luna both huffed, but all three sat all the same: for a few minutes, they fidgeted, until Luna started to get dizzy and Scrivener shivered a little beneath what felt like... almost unbearable warmth to his body, and Twilight Sparkle looked lethargic, unable to focus, her horn sparking every now and then as the purification seemed to drain the magic right out of her body.

Then Cowlick looked up at them from across the room and rolled her eyes, muttering: "Great. It's clearly not doing anything. Get out of there, I'm going to have to mix up something else. Take the rest of the... two hours to do research, then you can go have fun with your Inquisitors."

Luna growled at this, and the engineer snorted, a slight smile on her face as she asked mildly: "What? I know you're touchy about that, but... oh, I get it. You still haven't figured out who... what the hell did you call her, Clean Luna is, right?"

"Right. I do not think I ever will, either, and that is precisely what frustrates me." Luna muttered moodily, then she shook her head before grimacing a bit and asking finally: "And why is it that Hel will not simply... flood Heaven with her Inquisitors and soldiers? She has... a damnable massive army."

"You know why. You're stupid but you're not _that_ stupid. Heaven's atmosphere puts demons at a disadvantage, first off, and secondly, there's going to be so much purification flying around it's going to cut down entire columns of troops. But most important of all, even if Hel can secure a Pyhrric victory... you've seen Helheim. There's a constant influx of criminals and scum and monsters here, that all need to be contained. The Inquisitors do the containing. Her army keeps the peace here, peaceful as it is. Hel might be all powerful, but she's only one person... or, well, sixteen, if you count all the puppets she has across the different slices."

"She controls sixteen at once, and in different sections of Hell?" Twilight Sparkle asked with disbelief, and Cowlick smiled wryly and nodded, the violet mare blinking slowly before she said finally: "I... I haven't even learned to replicate her frost puppet spell to make _one_, yet! How can she have so much control she can manipulate sixteen at once, and all in different places, doing different things? The amount of focus she'd need should make that impossible, let alone the physics of it..."

"Because to her one second is like a freaking year in that little timeless bubble of hers, that's how." Cowlick said moodily, shaking her head briefly. "The physics of _that_ are what boggle my mind. And to be honest, I'm surprised she's not actually crazier than she already is."

Scrivener looked uneasily up at the ceiling, wondering for a moment exactly what Hel must do with all that time... although of course, she had mentioned something about being able to change the flow of time as she pleased, too, throughout Helheim and especially in her little sanctuary-prison. But if anything, that only made her scarier in his mind.

Twilight Sparkle only shifted awkwardly, then turned around and strode towards the doors leading out to the main entrance, and Scrivener and Luna followed after a moment, the sapphire mare looking tempted to spit some insult, but thankfully she swallowed it as she instead turned and trotted quickly after the Lich.

They made their way to the front of the fortress and let themselves out, before all three ponies winced as a gunshot rang out from above. In almost the same moment, there was the sound of a monster howling in pain, and the three leaned forwards before watching with a mixture of relief and unease as several Wendigos hurriedly withdrew back down to the bottom of the curling road.

"They're getting more aggressive. All the heat and energy really must be attracting them, like Cowlick said." Scrivener Blooms said after a moment, and Luna nodded slowly. "Can you create a portal here?"

"I... well, I suppose I can, yeah. I just didn't want to risk setting off any of Cowlick's alarms inside the base, but maybe it's better if we don't go down there if there's more wild demons wandering around." Twilight shivered a bit, shaking her head slowly and silently staring down into the wastes, murmuring: "Imagine, losing yourself to Helheim so much that you... that you become one of those things. I can't imagine trying to live like that..."

"I think what's happening to us is already bad enough." Scrivener said softly, and the violet mare gave a small smile and nodded briefly as the stallion looked down, flexing a Talon slowly. "Alright. Enough... whining. Go ahead and open the portal, Twilight."

"Oh, as if thou art the head stallion of our little herd, when I am clearly the superior." Luna said mildly, raising her head proudly, and her partners looked at her with quiet entertainment even as Twilight concentrated her magic. "Shush and... let us do this."

Twilight nodded, then gestured quickly downwards with her horn, and an oval, glowing portal formed: without hesitation, Luna led the others into this even if she felt a strange pang of fear, hating the feeling that this was just another step closer towards the coming punishment, lingering not too far away in the future.

The trio emerged into a large 'arrival' room, the portal behind them shutting quickly and the ponies continuing forwards despite how disorienting it was to step out of the winter wastes and right into a large, dome-shaped room. Other portals were opening and closing, demons that mostly looked like nobles and Inquisitors stepping out of these and striding forwards with purpose, clearly used to the rules of this focused, businesslike place they had entered.

The three ponies stuck close together, grimacing a bit as they were jostled a little on the walk into the massive entrance hall by the crowd around them. Here, immense _Helherlið_ were calmly placed: elite demons wearing armor inscribed with the symbol of the Archives, all part of Hel's personal, handpicked guard, all of them carrying weapons that thrummed darkly and dangerously with hexes that would poison even the most powerful demon.

_Helherlið_ guarded Hel's most sacred places, and the Master Archive certainly counted as one of those places. It had quasi-mythical status... and attempting to enter it when you didn't have permission was punishable by being thrown into the Abyss, the most dangerous place in all of Helheim. It was called a 'prison,' but really, it was a garbage pit: a place where demons who were too insane, too dangerous, or too destructive to be reformed were all thrown and left to rot, removed only when Hel needed a particularly-powerful demon to sacrifice, or wanted to stir up a little chaos by flinging an insane, uncontrollable demon off into enemy territory.

There were five different archways at the end of this hall, past a series of desks on either side of the corridor where all manner of Devil were working, easy to distinguish by the facemasks they all wore. A few demons were waiting patiently to speak to some of these Devils, while the rest walked quickly past towards the different passageways leading onwards.

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight joined the line heading through the fourth passage: this curved downwards, then went straight ahead to a large set of open double doors guarded by a pair of enormous _Helherlið_ soldiers. But this wasn't the only defense, as one unfortunate demon who tried to sneak in found out: when the unauthorized demon attempted to step calmly through the doors, he found himself suddenly frozen in a block of ice, bringing the line of demons to a halt.

Luna groaned loudly as Twilight winced and Scrivener leaned upwards curiously, watching as one soldier turned around to slowly tap at the frozen demon before he slammed the butt of his battle axe against the ground. The floor rippled like water, and then the demon sank down into this before the guard silently turned around and resumed his former position, the other soldier motioning for the line to get moving again.

The demons did so, and Scrivener winced a bit as they approached the archway, not relaxing until they passed through and into the massive first floor of the library. He sighed in relief as they strode out to a clear patch of floor, then Luna glanced absently over her shoulder to watch the steady passage of demons into the library as she muttered: "Look at them. Should they not be attempting to murder and maim one-another instead of... coming to waste time on silly books?"

Neither Twilight nor Scrivener replied, the stallion instead looking over at the violet mare and muttering: "I'm never going to get used to that. I keep thinking Hel is going to revoke our privileges without telling us and we'll end up frozen solid one of these days. And then dumped somewhere bad."

"I'm pretty sure Hel's not going to do that to us, Scrivy." Twilight Sparkle said with quiet entertainment, and then she shook her head slowly before saying finally: "Let's go get that spot on the third floor again. It was really nice up there, and we can get our books again and settle in."

"I hope thou art being honest when thou says 'we,' Twilight Sparkle." Luna Brynhild said mildly, and Twilight gave the sapphire mare a small smile and a quietly-entertained look, before the starry-maned winged unicorn looked grouchily back and forth. "Can we not ask one of the ghosts to fetch it for us?"

"They're librarians, not just spirits. Give them a little respect, Luna." Twilight said in a slightly-too-serious voice, and Luna grumbled and dropped her head grouchily, before the Lich hesitated a little and added almost encouragingly: "And I'd rather not bother them. Besides, when you go look through the shelves yourself, you never know what you'll find! There's some really great books out there that I know I've found completely by accident, just because I was looking for something in a similar section."

"Yeah. Or. You know, you could try concentrating on what you're actually supposed to be doing." Scrivener Blooms said pointedly, and Twilight gave him a flat look. Then he glanced back and forth before adding: "Maybe we should grab that book on old legends again, though, or see if we actually can try and check stuff out of here."

Twilight began to nod, and then all three ponies winced in surprise when they realized there was a phantasm hovering nearby, staring at them. They all awkwardly turned towards this skeletal creature, dressed even in death in the flowing robes it had likely favored in life, and then the spirit calmly rose a book in its ethereal claws, rasping: "Lady Hel asked that this be given to you. It is a gift. You may remove it from the Archives, but it must be treated with great care."

Scrivener and Luna automatically looked at Twilight Sparkle, who made a face at the two before she scooted forwards and reached hesitantly up to take the book from the specter. She managed an awkward smile after a moment, but before she could even say 'thank you,' the ghost simply vanished, and Twilight was left looking lamely into the space where it had been only a moment ago.

"Well. Polite." Luna remarked wryly, and then the sapphire mare shook her head briefly before looking uneasily over at the tome, asking distastefully: "Is it... booby-trapped? And damnation, I loathe that turn of phrase. It makes such a trap sound like it should be good, when in reality, 'tis very bad."

Twilight shook her head slowly, then she studied the book and murmured: "It seems... refurbished. It's definitely old, but it looks like it was in a fire or something... the weight is..." Twilight carefully shifted it in her hooves, then glanced down at the body of pages between the covers. "Some of these pages have been replaced... yes, there's definitely a hint of burn damage on the originals, though, I can smell the smoke..."

"Cease... showing off. Damned strange creature thou art." Luna said crankily, and then the sapphire mare poked at her a few times with her soulstone horn, the Lich smiling despite herself as she gripped the book with telekinesis and carefully levitated it beside her. "Well, then tell us, Twilight Sparkle. What is that script? I do not recognize it."

Scrivener Blooms looked curiously over at the book, noting the writing along the cover, and Twilight frowned a bit as she looked at the runes before her eyes widened, saying slowly: "I think... I think this might actually be a book of the Holy Word, from the Light."

Luna and Scrivener both blinked, then stared in shock as Twilight carefully opened the old, damaged tome, and she whispered: "It... it is. And here, there's a transliteration sheet for the runes... this must be why Hel wanted us studying the Light so closely..."

The sapphire mare nodded a few times as Scrivener winced a bit, and then he shifted before muttering: "But how useful is this to us? I mean, how long would it take us to... learn not just a language, but their whole alphabet, and-"

"It is important, Scrivy. And games aside, if we all focus upon it... I believe we can quickly learn." Luna Brynhild replied quietly, shaking her head briefly and looking calmly over at Scrivener Blooms, and both the stallion and the Lich looked surprised at her sudden seriousness... especially on this of all subjects. "We must learn as much as we can about the enemy. Understanding the enemy is key to overcoming it, especially when it is an enemy such as this."

"And remember what Hel said... the Cardinal is our real enemy here. Not..." Twilight Sparkle shifted guiltily, but then she hurriedly shook herself out when Scrivener and Luna both looked at her softly. "Well. We should just... focus on this for now."

The others nodded in agreement, and there was silence for a few moments before Twilight paged carefully through the book, murmuring: "We should go find a spot to sit down and concentrate on this. I wonder why Hel didn't give it to us before, though..."

"With Hel, the answer pretty much always seems to be 'because she's testing us.' Which ends up meaning 'because she didn't want to.'" Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Luna grunted in agreement as Twilight Sparkle smiled a little, carefully closing the heavy tome. Then he shook his head briefly, looking uneasily over at the huge book and muttering: "Well. Let's... start, then. Although I guess I'm going to leave it mostly up to you to actually start figuring out the language."

Twilight nodded, saying softly: "The chart for transliteration looks pretty complete... why don't you work on changing everything to common demonic and I'll work on learning the grammar and language structure? We'll figure it out, word-by-word."

"I have no idea how you think we're going to do that, but, okay, sure." Scrivener said grumpily, and the Lich gave him a mild look before Luna huffed loudly, then the sapphire mare cleared her throat and looked pointedly over at Scrivener Blooms.

The stallion looked curiously back at her after a moment, and then Luna said: "I can do that. 'Twill be very easy. I am a master of languages."

"Luna, it's been like a hundred years and you're still talking in a medieval dialect. A really weird dialect, at that, which I still don't understand all the rules of." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and then he winced when Luna poked him several times with her soulstone horn.

Then she screwed up her face and concentrated before saying clearly: "I can speak however I please, Scrivener Blooms, and just because I prefer not to say 'you' does not mean I am incapable of it. As _you_ should know. Because apparently _you_ are just so smart and know everything about me."

Scrivener Blooms looked at her moodily, and Luna grumbled before whining: "'Tis not my fault! Thy silly language has so many jerks and jags to it, 'tis so rough in my ears! My mouth refuses to form the words, or speak with all the inflections to it thou demands... not that I do not enjoy thy silly accents. I just do not desire to speak with one myself."

"Oh, Luna. Yes. We're the ones with silly accents." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when the mare smacked him lightly across the face, flinching a bit before he muttered: "I probably deserved that a little."

"Thou deserved it a lot." Luna said huffily, and then she shook her head quickly before glancing back and forth, then striding quickly towards the stairs. Twilight and Scrivener traded looks, then they both simply shrugged and followed after the sapphire mare as she grumbled: "Furthermore, I have made grand progress. I do not say things like 'I desireth yon coffee-glass' any longer, do I? And besides, this is all Celestia's fault. I used to speak well and normally, but she railed on me often for my 'slangishness' and declared that I needed to master this dialect to better fit in with the silly nobles who all spoke in such silly ways."

Scrivener Blooms sighed a little, and Twilight Sparkle hesitated before saying awkwardly: "I hate to point this out, Luna, but. You really can't just keep blaming Celestia for absolutely everything like... well... this..."

"I absolutely can and I absolutely shall." Luna retorted as they ascended a set of steps to the less-crowded second floor, and Luna paused on the landing before muttering: "Well, this seems pleasant enough. There, those tables seem abandoned."

Scrivener and Twilight nodded, and then the stallion sighed tiredly as he mumbled: "Well, hopefully this'll make me so bored and numb I won't even notice Punishment."

Twilight smiled a little at this, but she felt the stallion's worries beneath his grumbling, felt his mental unease, and she stepped towards him and said softly: "We're going to figure this out, okay? Try not to worry too much, Scrivy... I know it's hard, but... we're all good at this kind of thing. And Hel must have a reason for giving us this now... for wanting us to learn this. We should just focus on things and take it one step at a time."

Scrivener Blooms smiled a little at this, but he couldn't help but feel another twist through his system looking up and wondering silently again what game Hel was playing... and precisely why it suddenly felt like all of their hard work and preparation was just a smokescreen for some other cruel purpose that the dark goddess had in mind.

* * *

"I have information, Lord Cardinal." Minos said softly, and the Cardinal slowly looked up from his throne, frowning at the death entity. "It is important."

The Cardinal was silent as he continued to look at Minos moodily, tenting his fingers under his chin and simply studying the death entity. Judge Minos looked back calmly and silently, and then the Great Reaper said quietly: "The rebels have gathered a sizable force. Your forces will not gather in time to destroy them. But my Atropii have gathered information from Hell warning us that the dark goddess is mobilizing forces against you. She has the Guardians who were thought destroyed with Lord God."

"What?" The Cardinal straightened, his eyes widening in surprise. "That's impossible! They were pulled into the void along He Of Many Countless Faces and the Dark God... wait, which Guardians? Is the Dark God among their number?"

"No, my lord. He is not." Minos replied quietly, those empty pits in his mask seeming to measure the Cardinal's reaction. "The Atropii have told me their names are Luna Brynhild, Scrivener Blooms, and Twilight Sparkle. Another is called Nightmare Moon, but she appears to be a regent at Hel's side, similar to your former position... but the other three are being hardened and prepared for war against you."

The Cardinal looked down, gritting his teeth before he muttered: "Reinforcements from Greater Heaven are not scheduled to arrive for another few weeks... and I cannot send out a message asking them to send them immediately without seeming weak and raising suspicion. They believe that He Of Many Countless Faces is still alive, has quelled the nuisances here, and is now ministering to the flocks..."

He tapped his fingers slowly against the arm of the chair as the Great Reaper simply stood in silence, watching the Cardinal calmly. Then the Master of Heaven looked up and said coldly: "Have your Atropii gather as many souls as possible, and bring them directly to the conversion chamber. We will make them into an army of Devout. Virgil!"

The death entity calmly bowed his head before vanishing, a moment before a portal crackled open and Virgil stepped through this short-lived hole in reality. The winged unicorn looked up respectfully as the Cardinal stood from his throne, lacing his hands behind his back and saying quietly: "Preparations are being made against us. Until further notice, you shall serve as my right hand, and command my forces from this castle. You are not to leave these halls unless ordered, and you shall defend me until your last breath. Is this understood?"

Virgil saluted sharply and nodded, and the Cardinal smiled, regaining a little of his calm and composure as he looked down for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke again. "We have a difficult issue to contend with, Virgil. A large and dangerous force has gathered on the mortal world, and it seems the evil Archenemy, Hel, has somehow revived the Guardians that defeated He Of Many Countless Faces. We are safe here in Heaven for now, our defenses are impenetrable... but all the same, this is disturbing. And long before our forces on the mortal world can gather into one cohesive unit, the rebels will have begun marching. The Skin Walkers will not distract them for long."

The winged unicorn was silent, his head lowered in thought, his eyes narrowed slightly before he looked up and asked calmly: "What do you desire for me to do?"

"I desire for you to fix these problems for me. Problems, I might add, created by Doctor Greller and He Of Many Countless Faces. If only Greller had created efficient soldiers for me instead of the pandering Devout and the useless oaf De Sade, we would likely have been able to wipe out the rebel scum long before they became a threat." the Cardinal said distastefully, shaking his head in disgust before he returned his eyes to Virgil. "But you will not fail me, will you, Virgil?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then the stallion asked calmly: "Why don't we simply send all our forces to Looking Glass World? We'll suffer heavy losses, but our soldiers can be easily replaced. All we have to do is focus on destroying the leaders and their false heroes."

"A simple, savage solution, as I expected from a creature that lacks complexity like yourself, Virgil... but that would put the hive mind at risk. Above all else, we must conserve the Great Webwork as much as possible... as it is, it has been damaged enough by the loss we suffered thanks to Greller's incompetence in predicting the rebels' capabilities. Their disgusting little trick with the army of the dead they created cost us dearly." The Cardinal shook his head moodily, and Virgil nodded before lowering his head in thought.

"I don't wish to show the rebels mercy, Lord Cardinal... but perhaps the best thing we can do at the moment is withdraw our forces into Heaven and fortify. We can concentrate on spreading our forces to other worlds, absorbing more souls and strengthening the Great Webwork... let the rebels scurry around like ants stuck in a glass jar."

The Cardinal looked thoughtful at this, rubbing at his chin slowly before he said finally: "Some of the forces on the mortal world are expendable. Perhaps I shall give them an easy victory and test their alliance... what do you think, Virgil?"

"Your wish is my command, my lord. You are ruler of Heaven and the Empire of Light. You are the all-knowing and all-powerful." Antares said quietly, bowing his head forwards, and the Cardinal smiled at this, straightening and nodding slowly.

"Yes, I am. And there is no reason why I cannot turn this disadvantage into an opportunity as well..." The Cardinal looked thoughtful, saying slowly: "The Skin Walkers appear to trust the Pious and have let them into their encampments. Although I would have preferred to wait... have the Pious smash the Skin Walker's machine and take control of as many prisoners as possible. Destroy the guardian elementals if they get in the way, they are worthless to our cause now."

"Yes, my lord. Any other orders?" Virgil asked calmly, looking up as he saluted again, and the Cardinal looked meditative.

"Yes... one further order. I have no doubt that this army of darkness will be marching first on Canterlot: when they engage our forces there, drop whatever Nephilim we have left into the conflict. We might as well use garbage to eliminate garbage." the Cardinal replied disdainfully, flicking one wrist, and Virgil nodded and bowed low. "You are dismissed."

With that, the stallion straightened, then calmly turned and strode quickly out into the hall. The Cardinal watched the winged unicorn leave, and then he slowly sat back in his heavy throne, sighing in distaste and dropping his arms to the arms of the enormous platinum chair.

"Incredible." he muttered, and then he shook his head slowly before gazing up towards the ceiling moodily. "And yet to think... we never would have found this world, if we had not detected the death of another Nephilim, and Lord God had ordered me to discover what had happened... and after prying up the... the rotting floorboards of the universe, we found this hidden gem and countless worlds of disgusting animal souls... but souls with enough mind to be of use to us, all the same. To contribute to the Great Webwork of Light..."

The Cardinal tapped his fingers together slowly, and then he looked up and scowled, reminding himself that Greller was no longer here to scuttle around his throne room and whimper about all his pathetic little projects. That was a good thing, though: he had been getting sick and tired of listening to the constant complaining of the scientist anyway, and his uselessness had begun to far exceed his utility with his countless failed projects and all the energy his laboratory was sucking up.

Eliminating him had eliminated a large drain on his resources, and now Pious were watching over the machines that all-but-ran themselves anyway: perhaps, in spite of his failures, the Cardinal reflected, he might have let Greller live if not for the fact that he had done an excellent job of building himself right into obsolescence.

The Master of Heaven shook his head in distaste, and then he lowered his head as he felt a single spark of unease. Greller had predicted that things were going to go wrong, with his last breath... and while the Cardinal still dismissed that as nonsense, part of him wondered if this was what Greller had been talking about. Things going wrong, luck souring, the fact that it seemed like, in spite of all the rules and laws he was adding to the Light, they more and more often seemed to become confused, didn't listen properly to his orders. They were still obeying the ancient laws of He Of Many Countless Faces... teachings that apparently he couldn't yet override.

He would have to strengthen the Great Webwork of Light with more creatures that were servile only to him, instead of servile towards the _idea_ of the Light and long-dead True God. His fingers tapped slowly against the arm of the chair as he looked upwards with contempt, thinking of how naïve all these children of the Light were to believe that their God was still in Heaven, that he was doing the bidding of He Of Many Countless Faces still, that _that idiot_ would have been half as capable of coming up with the plans and designs he did, the great visions he had for his Empire of Light...

No matter what happened, he was going to have his Empire. He was going to rise to his well-deserved position of True God, and one day he would control Greater Heaven and all the vast forces of 'good' throughout the universe. Everything would come to be remade in his image, his designs, to serve his will. And the 'darkness' that defied him would be purged from existence.

Because no one was going to be allowed to get in the way of his dominion, his rule, and the vision he had of a universe where all bowed to his supreme designs.


	92. In Brightest Day

Chapter Eighty Seven: In Brightest Day

~BlackRoseRaven

Something was wrong. Well, actually, a lot of things were wrong, but Innocence knew that something major had just gone from from the fact that the skirmish at the edge of Ponyville had suddenly skidded to a halt.

Undead snarled silently and minotaurs loomed with heavy hammers at the ready, as ponies uncertainly milled back and forth, Pegasi glaring from the air and unicorns keeping their horns charged with magic, just in case this was some kind of trick. But Innocence didn't think it was, as she hesitantly pushed her way through the ranks of soldiers, striding slowly through the group to push out of the line and stride into the narrow, empty corridor now between their forces, and the surviving Strange Ones.

They were worthy of their title: bipedal, with rubbery skin of various hues, bulbous dark eyes and gangly, long limbs. These were warriors, dressed in leathers and hide armors, many of them carrying spears as they looked back and forth silently between each other.

They were guardian elementals, created by Odin: their bodies were synthetic vessels that contained water, charged with the magic that gave them life and allowed them to move. They fought fearlessly and emotionlessly, seemingly disconnected from the world around them and refusing to draw back even in spite of the fact that they were massively outnumbered, and faced a superior foe with superior weapons and magic.

But all the same, the Strange Ones had put up an incredible battle: they targeted the revenants and demons more than anyone else, trying to destroy what they saw as 'unnatural' and 'evil,' likely goaded on by their new Light allies. But now they had all simply halted and stood back, not calling for parley or surrender, but instead staring up at the sky.

Freya, at the front of the pack, had halted her own slaughter of the Skin Walkers to look up at the sky as well... and this was probably the biggest tell to Innocence that something was truly wrong, as she quickly made her way over to the mare before asking nervously: "What is it?"

Freya looked down at her, then shook her head slowly before she said quietly: "The sun isn't moving. In fact, it looks almost like it's gone backwards..."

"We have been betrayed." said one of the Strange Ones with soft conviction, straightening and looking across at Freya, who glared back at the Skin Walker: not with distrust, but only with anger heightened by the battle they hadn't yet finished. "The machine that controls the movements of the galaxies has been destroyed. We will... stagnate."

The ivory mare's eye widened slightly at this, and then she looked over her shoulder and roared: "Parley! All forces are to retreat to Ponyville to prepare for a march on Canterlot!"

The soldiers looked surprised, but whether they looked unwilling or not, they slowly withdrew from the battle as Innocence stared up at Freya, saying disbelievingly: "What are you... you'd never..."

"Now is not the time for battle." Freya half-pushed Innocence away, but the scaled mare only grimaced and stubbornly kept at the ivory mare's side, as the Valkyrie looked with more calm across at the Skin Walkers. "The Light must have wanted this. What do you suggest?"

"The machine must be rebuilt. This takes precedence above all things. It is crucial to the safety of this world." one of the Skin Walkers said quietly, bowing its head silently forwards. "Otherwise crops will fail. The natural cycle will be disrupted. The tides shall change. And we will not allow ponies to take this world's rule into their own hands."

Freya smiled distastefully at this, and then she said icily: "It seems to work well enough in other worlds. And it is your naivety and foolishness that has led to your failure to protect this world."

The small group of Strange Ones bowed their heads, and then the one apparently elected as leader said quietly: "And you have brought darkness to our doorstep. You have interfered with the cycle, and killed innocent lives. The Light is a force of good... but manipulated. You understand that they are puppets, and yet you would continue to slaughter them instead of attempt to assist or free them. You would paint them all as a disease, when they are only victims."

"They are a disease, a contagion. And I will exterminate all of them if I have to, as I will destroy all of you if I have to." Freya replied coldly, and Innocence looked up with a small shiver, seeing the true face of this Queen of the Valkyries: determined, ruthless, unstoppable... and willing to kill anyone who posed a threat to her goals, even if her goals themselves were noble ones. "The ends justify the means. Especially in war."

Innocence flinched a bit: it was like Freya had just read her mind and summarized herself. She looked nervously up, but Freya ignored her completely as the Strange One replied quietly, looking across at her calmly: "Then our alliance with the ponies reaches its end. We shall return to adytum, from whence we came: there, we shall rebuild our machinery, and tend to this world from within its core, away from the world. We have offered you help: you have offered us only blood in return."

"Then leave, cowards, and we will deal with this world and the threats to it ourselves!" Freya snapped, glaring at the Strange Ones, and they all bowed low for a moment before turning away, and the ivory mare shook with fury before she suddenly stepped forwards, shouting angrily after them: "You are traitors! You betray the _Alföður_, cowards!'

The Strange Ones didn't reply, striding calmly onwards, and the ivory mare gritted her teeth, her single amethyst eye glowing with anger before she cursed and reached up to press a hoof against her eyepatch. She shivered once, then turned her hard, icy gaze on Innocence, who only looked worriedly at her in return. "What do you want?"

"To help. Freya, get control of yourself..." Innocence pleaded, leaning up and shaking her head slowly. Freya only snorted in disgust, looking down at her with contempt, but the scaled unicorn swallowed a bit before she said quietly, even if she only half-believed her own words: "You won't hurt me. You're not... I know you care."

Freya looked down at her coldly for a few moments, and then she finally grimaced a little before saying quietly: "I am trying to fight a war... using ponies. What served as war-mounts at best in Asgard. Domesticated beasts... and even if I am not about to deny that they are powerful, I look around and I see that my greatest allies are... monsters, and demons, and wild beasts."

Innocence looked down, then she closed her eyes and murmured: "Funny, Freya... that's... that's what I'm trying my hardest not to be these days, and you seem to be going the opposite route."

"I'll do whatever is necessary to ensure victory. Even if we destroy the Light's forces and take back Canterlot, we can't trust that your childish plan is going to work. And even if it does work, honor and belief alone are not going to be enough to allow us to raid Heaven. The Light will be more powerful there, and demons will be at a natural disadvantage." Freya said quietly, but her voice had lost some of its edge, and she sighed a little as she looked down at Innocence for a moment before reaching up and squeezing her shoulder gently. "I do care about you. But I would prefer you alive over you being honorable, Innocence, at this point."

Innocence smiled faintly, glancing up at Freya and saying finally: "I think that I would prefer to be honorable over being alive, Freya. I... I know that's childish, but I don't want to become a monster. If defeating the Light meant turning into Gymbr... it's better that I die, because Gymbr... was worse."

Freya looked down for a few moments, and then she said in a murmur: "The Light will blind and destroy everyone. Gymbr's darkness would have made all of us into monsters, just to fight the Light. There's no difference, Innocence."

"The difference is that the Light is being manipulated by the Cardinal. Without him... maybe people have to make the choice to give up their free will, I don't know." Innocence shifted awkwardly, not knowing how she could actually really argue her points, too nervous under Freya's amethyst gaze to figure out what she should be saying. "I just... I think that... we can't sacrifice who we are just to win this fight against the Light."

Freya looked down at Innocence for a few moments, and then she sighed tiredly and shook her head slowly before quietly slapping her on the shoulder. "Go and get your equipment together. We need to march on Canterlot immediately, whether we're ready or not."

Innocence decided not to question or argue, even if she wanted to do plenty of both. Instead, she turned to head quickly back towards Ponyville, tossing a single nervous glance over her shoulder in the direction of Freya before she forced herself to focus on what was ahead, feeling... nervous.

They had an army, hastily assembled but filled with strong and willing warriors. They had weapons, armor, equipment. They had a rough plan, and a secret weapon, and enough coordination between their different teams to get the entire force moving within the hour.

But they would be a giant target, marching slowly towards Canterlot under broad daylight... daylight that apparently wasn't going to fade until the Strange Ones retreated to wherever the hell they were going and did whatever it took to make a new machine that would apparently reset the course of the sun and moon through the sky.

The scaled unicorn shook her head briefly, trying to focus on just heading back to town. It wasn't like she didn't already have enough to keep herself occupied with, after all: she was in charge of helping Freya coordinate everything, which she guessed showed that the ivory mare still trusted her even if Freya was continuing to treat her a little unpleasantly.

She passed several soldiers, mostly ignoring them as they grumbled around her about... everything. The worries about the food shortage, the lack of action, living in cramped quarters around a little pony town in a field... but none of these things were going to matter much shortly, at least. In an hour, they would be marching on Canterlot, and one way or another, what happened there would determine the fate of Equestria.

What Innocence hated, though, was the thought that... maybe they weren't going to save their own country. Maybe killing the Light would just destroy it: after all, even if they got into Heaven, even if they destroyed the Cardinal that was apparently holding this hive mind together... what was going to happen to everyone else? Would they magically return to normal, or was it just going to leave them all... vapid, mindless zombies? Or would it even matter? Would they continue to push the Light's causes and agendas, even without their leader?

There was too much to think about. Too much to worry about. Innocence shivered a little, but then tried to take a breath and swallow her worries as she reached the farmland on the outskirts, striding quickly down the road and looking back and forth at how many people were already rushing along the dusty highway. It looked like word had already reached here that they were moving out, and plenty of ponies looked as scared as she felt.

She had to head to town hall and talk to Monkshood, figure out the marching order and how they were going to transport rations and supplies and... try and micromanage as much as possible. But before she did that, she realized that she had to make one quick stop...

Innocence almost ran to Ponyville, and quickly made her way off the main streets and through a series of side alleys, wanting to avoid getting pulled aside by anyone. But thankfully, the area around the Clockworks was almost completely clear, and she was able to reach the rusted, rotting building without any trouble.

She pushed her way inside, then grimaced at the chill as she made her way through the building: it was dark, and damp, and just as creepy as the last time she'd been here, if not worse. It felt... agitated, somehow, and the scaled mare shook her head briefly as she made her way down to the prison level, feeling more uneasy than she wanted to admit.

It was darker down here than she remembered before, and the walk to the cellblock felt longer. Everything else was as it had been before, though: the gates were rusted open, and the heavy vault door was closed... _I mean, I closed it when I left, right?_

Innocence looked nervously at the door for a few moments, and then she hesitantly flicked her horn, and the vault door groaned before slowly swinging open. The mare looked back and forth around the empty cell curiously, and then she frowned before leaning forwards in surprise, staring dumbly back and forth as she realized that the papers that had lined the cell were simply... gone.

"Well, that could have been... Freya, or a whole bunch of other things..." Innocence muttered, shifting nervously as she looked back and forth, and then she shook her head hurriedly before stepping into the cell and flicking her horn, yanking the rectangular box of corruption free from where it had been badly-hidden in the ground.

She heard the cards rattle inside it, and the scaled unicorn shifted nervously before she turned and quickly hurried across the cellblock, carrying the heavy box with her. She breathed slowly in and out, telling herself there was nothing to be afraid of, reminding herself that she was a mistress of darkness, that she had a vast array of powerful magic, that she could tear apart the very souls of those who defied her... and then something banged loudly from the bowels of the Clockworks, and Innocence bolted up the stairs like a terrified filly, not slowing until she was out the door.

She skidded to a halt outside, wheezing loudly for breath and shivering as she looked over her shoulder at the ajar, broken door to the Clockworks, and then she stared when the door slammed itself shut, the scaled mare mouthing wordlessly for a few moments. And then she jolted and gave a little squeak when a voice said dryly: "Having fun?"

Innocence stared stupidly over at Monkshood, who had his muzzle wrinkled in distaste as he said sourly: "Amazing how for all the bragging you do, you can't even recognize a haunting. This place is going to have to be torn down. It's full of anger and hatred and pain and it's sucking up all the negative energy in the area. Living emotions are going to start manifesting as ghosts."

"You could use exorcisms and appeasements and... well, good karma." Innocence said awkwardly, and the stallion glared at her sourly before she dropped her head and mumbled:" I guess you don't have any of that, though."

"Shut up." Monkshood rolled his eyes, and then he said irritably: "Come on, we don't have the time to dilly-dally. We have to get our forces ready to move within forty minutes, and then you and I are going to be helping Freya. I would strongly prefer to stay here, but... Freya has asked, and Wolfsbane's caught the smell of blood."

Innocence shivered a bit again, and the stallion scowled as he turned away, muttering under his breath: "My thoughts exactly. Let's go."

The mare sighed a little, then hurried up to the stallion's side, saying after a moment: "I'm... sorry. I don't mean to be... judgmental or anything. Especially not in my situation, considering... you know. Everything about... maybe I should just stop talking."

"Please do. I don't have time to waste on pleasantries, anyway, and neither do you: we have been asked to coordinate a tremendous allied force between ourselves, working beneath a leader who is almost constantly filled with anger." Monkshood glanced moodily over at Innocence when she frowned uncertainly, saying quietly: "You can't smell it, but I can. Just watch her eye. You'll see it."

Innocence nodded slowly, and then she studied the stallion for a few moments before she suggested finally: "I think we should have Phooka pull the supply carriages, or at least the ones with munitions. They're more likely to be targeted by the Light, but the Phooka won't be hurt if they explode. Stunned and scared, but anyone else would be killed."

"I'll let Fluttershy know." Monkshood nodded calmly, and then he said moodily: "I heard about the 'eternal day.' If the sun is going to be trapped at high noon, only Yamato-trained Nightmares will be able to move in the Light. How many demons and ghouls are going to need umbrellas?"

"Not a lot. But it's going to have a significant impact on our scouting ability. Generally speaking, demons are much easier to see in broad daylight, even when they try and cloak themselves. The revenants are uncomfortable in the light, but it doesn't hurt them..." Innocence hesitated, then she looked over at Monkshood and said finally: "The Blessed wear white, highly-reflective armor. Where should we place them?"

"In the air, if possible. Their glittering will hopefully distract our enemies. If we put them at the front of the group they'll blind our own soldiers, at the back, they'll just serve as target posts." Monkshood muttered. "Maybe we should have them trade their gear out. Or put their armor on the constructs and use them as decoys."

"How many golems do we have? And no, I don't consider Clockwork Ponies to be 'constructs.'" Innocence said mildly, and Monkshood only grunted before he looked off to the side moodily, the two ignoring the crowd hurrying around them as they made their way down a more-busy street... but one advantage of being a _farkasember_ and a half-Tyrant Wyrm that plenty of ponies were still afraid of was that no one really was brave enough to disturb them while they were clearly busy.

Finally, he looked up and said meditatively: "Thirty-two. Plus more than a dozen Clockwork Ponies, plus that... backup from Decretum." Monkshood gave a sour smile, shaking his head slowly. "Never thought I'd see the day when we'd be getting reinforcements from Clockwork World."

"We need all the help we can get." Innocence replied quietly, shaking her head briefly, and then she murmured: "Besides. It's not like they were so different from the enemy we're fighting now. Puppets of a much greater, much-more-dangerous force. That's all."

Monkshood looked at her for a moment, then he simply shook his head. They continued on in silence for a little while, both with their heads down in thought until they reached City Hall; there was a flurry of activity outside the building, but inside it was quiet, with only the sounds of a few ponies working... and three Draconequus loitering on the far side of the lobby.

Dysphoria was calmly reading, while Diminish had large headphones on and some kind of rectangular device in one hand, and Donnybrook was playing with a yo-yo, looking bored. They all glanced up as Innocence frowned at them, however, and then the three quickly snapped to attention before the tiny, pig-like Draconequus squeaked as he dropped his toy, scampering hurriedly after it.

Diminish rolled his eyes, then sulkily turned away and crossed his arms as Dysphoria only smiled calmly, bowing his head politely towards Innocence as he said in his ever-polite voice: "It's a pleasure to see you both. How we may be of service today?"

Innocence shrugged awkwardly, and then she cleared her throat before carefully putting the black box of corruption down, saying finally: "Well, uh... Monkshood?"

Monkshood only gave her a dry look, so the scaled mare sighed a little and shook her head out, turning her eyes back towards the three chimerical creatures. "Okay then. Uh, maybe you three could... actually, just stay out of trouble for now, that'd be fantastic. We're going to be moving out soon... can you three fight at all?"

"We're the toughest fighters you ever did see! We're amazing!" boasted Donnybrook, as he hopped back and forth from foot-to-foot, throwing punches through the air. "You just wait, you just wait to see us in action, that Light ain't gonna know what hit it!"

"Can I just stay back here? And not die?" Diminish asked sourly, and he sniffed loudly as he poked a claw firmly into the musical device in his grip, the headphones visibly beginning to shake as the music loudened. "Great, can't hear you, guess I'll just assume yes!"

Dysphoria sighed and shook his head slowly, and then the medium-sized Draconequus calmly placed his hands together and bowed politely, saying gently: "Of course, Miss Innocence. It would be our honor to fight at your side."

The two nodded, and Monkshood studied them for a few moments before the stallion asked gruffly: "So no luck with Discombobulation, huh?"

The three Draconequus looked a little surprised at this,and Innocence frowned over at Monkshood, but the stallion only shrugged and said moodily: "Saw these three with Freya. Figured that there was only one thing she could be using them for."

"Considering Freya, there's a lot of things she could have been using us for. We were just lucky it was one of the pleasant options." muttered Diminish, and then he winced when Dysphoria slapped the back of his head lightly, looking at him disapprovingly.

"That is no way to talk of such a fine lady as the Valkyrie is. Why, yes, she is very passionate and prone to giving in to her emotions... but are not we all? And she suffers, and is angry, because what she loves has been taken from her: country, people, and more. I would be rather incensed as well, and would not handle myself half as well as she has." Dysphoria argued eloquently, and Diminish dropped his head grouchily as Donnybrook shrugged a little, still looking more excited at the prospect of fighting than anything else.

Innocence frowned worriedly, leaning forwards and asking quickly: "What happened with Discombobulation? I thought he just needed to be... shouldn't your chaos powers be enough to restore him to life?"

There was silence for a few moments between the three brothers, and then Diminish shrugged slowly as Donnybrook rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly, and Dysphoria simply gave a faint, sad smile. "No. Not this time. It would take a much more powerful magic than ours to restore him... and not just chaos, but a different energy than we have. Discombobulation has more than chaos energies flowing through his system, it would seem... but finding a destruction entity willing to donate some of its lifeforce to restore him from neutralization will be a very difficult task."

"What?" Innocence looked surprised, leaning back and saying disbelievingly: "But... he's a Draconequus. Chaos, right?"

"It is not that simple, I fear. You can certainly refill a pen with whatever color ink you want, but if you put red ink a black pen, it does not stay a black pen... it becomes a red one. Discombobulation is who he is because of the energies flowing through him: erasing all those energies will erase his current state of being. He will become a completely different Draconequus. Perhaps a Denial, or a Dainty, or a Doubt. But not Discombobulation." replied Dysphoria softly, shrugging and giving a faint smile.

Innocence shook her head slowly, murmuring: "The rules for you Draconequus are so... weird. That doesn't seem to make sense."

"Because they're not rules, so they _shouldn't_ make sense. We're chaos entities. Hypocrisy and illogic is to be expected." Diminish retorted, sniffing disdainfully and raising his head with a cranky look at Innocence. "By Loki, you think you just got off the short bus or something."

Innocence glared at the tall, thin Draconequus as Donnybrook giggled behind his hands, but then Monkshood interjected clearly: "It isn't our business anyway. Our business is figuring out what to do from here. We have to coordinate our forces, but more than that, decide where the hell we're going to go once we reach Canterlot."

"We should head to Canterlot Gardens." Innocence said, before she was even aware of it, and Monkshood looked at her with surprise, tilting his head. The scaled unicorn only smiled awkwardly, however, shifting a bit before she said finally: "I mean... our main force should march on Canterlot Castle. If we take the Castle, we take the Magic Academy and the high ground, and we can bombard the entire city with Lord Chrysophylax's miasma, poison and subdue the Light."

Monkshood only looked at her moodily before he asked sourly: "And what, precisely, does that have to do with the Canterlot Gardens?"

"Oh, right, well... maybe we can't save the Draconequus..." Innocence shifted a little glancing at the trio before she returned her eyes to Monkshood. "But there's a lot of others there who aren't Draconequus. It's where they've been putting their petrified prisoners on display. I can use dark energy to cancel out their neutralization... I think."

"Next time keep the whole 'I think' part of the sentence to yourself." Monkshood said irritably, and then he hesitated before shaking his head slowly, muttering: "It's risky. They'll be heavily guarded, and a platoon would move too slowly and be all-but-guaranteed to smash a few of the statues into pieces. You'd have to go in with a small group."

"That's what I was hoping to do." Innocence replied quietly, nodding and smiling a little. Monkshood looked at her for a few moments, and then the scaled unicorn said quietly: "All we can do is lead our forces to Canterlot, anyway. The rest is fighting, and hoping that we get away with minimal casualties. While the fight is going on, I have a chance to save the lives of the ponies who have been turned to stone or hurt or... trapped in some other way. Let me do this, Monkshood."

"I'm not who you have to convince. What I say doesn't matter in the long run, I'm just another coordinator, like you." Monkshood replied after a moment, shaking his head slowly. "It's Freya you're going to have to convince. And I don't know if you can say anything to do that."

Innocence shifted a little bit, and then she murmured quietly: "I'll do what I have to do, Monkshood. Besides, I just... I don't know, but I want to believe she still... she still cares about something other than the ultimate end."

The stallion only shrugged moodily, and then he muttered: "Sometimes it's better when you can convince yourself that only the endgame matters, believe me. I'm not defending her. But I am trying to explain her. I think she deserves that much, at least."

Innocence smiled a little, and then she nodded a bit before taking a breath and saying finally: "Okay. Let's try and concentrate on what we're supposed to be doing here. I'll send out a quick call to the others while you figure out how long it's going to take a group this size to march to Canterlot."

Monkshood grunted as Innocence closed her eyes, admittedly feeling nervousness crawl up through her stomach at how everyone might react and how long it might take to get prepared... but within thirty minutes, they not only had all the coordinators gathered together, but the workings of a basic plan of attack.

Innocence was feeling more and more positive about things... and then she heard a throat clear loudly, and the scaled mare winced over her shoulder to see Freya standing in the library doorway, the mare looking at her steadily as she said calmly: "Innocence. I need you here. Bring the cards."

The scaled unicorn hesitated a little, but it wasn't like she had a choice: she took one look around at the group of coordinators, smiling lamely, then picked up the box of corruption with telekinesis before she turned and made her way over to Freya, carrying the rectangle with her.

They looked at each other for a few moments, and then Freya stepped back and gestured moodily at the scaled mare with her head, saying quietly: "You're off the coordination team. I don't need you here."

Innocence flinched, feeling a distinct twist in her chest before she swallowed thickly and dropped her head forwards. Then she sighed a little, striding silently through the doorway... before looking nervously up when Freya didn't move out of her way. They looked at each other again for a moment, and then Freya silently pointed to the side, and Innocence turned, trembling, dismissed so easily by just a gesture...

And then her head rose, and she stared in disbelief at what she saw. There, resting on a blanket, was a gorgeous suit of armor: it was a mix of beautiful ivory and deep black, with shell-like, overlapping metal plating along the back of the heavy breastplate and an onyx crystal in the front. Black, dragonscale leather would protect the limbs of whoever was wearing it, and the front leggings fed into ivory alloy bracers both inset with matching dark crystals.

The helm was a heavy white casque, with large, curling black horns stretching back from it and a coronet of short, barb-like spikes. She stared in awe over the armor, then looked over at Freya with disbelief as she said quietly: "It's based on the armor Sleipnir made for you. I've been cobbling it together from prototypes in storage and old, extra pieces of armor from myself and Luna... that, and a few spells saved me a lot of time over the last few days fixing it for you.

"I also made you these." Celestia flicked her horn, and Innocence stared as a pair of claw-gauntlets very similar to the ones she already had appeared... except they were bright white, with a jet-black gemstone covering each knuckle and runes engraved in obsidian along the body of the gauntlet. "They took up the rest of my free time, so I'd like a 'thank you,' even if this is really only fair payment for... services rendered."

Innocence mouthed slowly and wordlessly, then she reached slowly up and took the gauntlets, staring back and forth over them before she trembled a little as she looked across at Freya. Freya looked back at her calmly, her single eye focused on her as she said softly: "Honor is a difficult path to follow. Having real virtue, and living up to your honor is even more difficult. This world... this side of the battle makes me question honor sometimes, and its worth... but if it's the path you've chosen, so be it, Innocence.

"Innocence, with this gift of armor and these tools, I acknowledge you as Valkyrie. Maintain your honor, even when I don't: maintain your honor even when it goes against everything I have taught you and whatever I order you to do, because I am not infallible, but your honor is. You must be honorable, virtuous, and do what is right. Not just what is required: what is right." Freya said quietly, her intense gaze tearing into the scaled unicorn, making her shrink back and feel the strangest mix of both joy and disbelief and fear. "You have a responsibility now, to protect this world... to protect _all_ worlds. I hope you can handle it."

Innocence swallowed thickly, and then she bowed deeply, trembling and clenching her eyes shut before Freya stepped forwards and silently touched her shoulder. Innocence looked up, and the ivory mare gently kissed her forehead, then her lips in blessing, before she said softly: "I hope your beliefs don't lead you wrong, Innocence. Because your choice now is to either survive, defeat the Light, and live as a true Valkyrie... or die, and be the most dishonored, wretched wench to ever have fallen from my graces."

The scaled mare looked up... and then she laughed in disbelief, whispering: "So you're... what, you're bribing and blackmailing me at the same time?"

Freya only smiled wryly in response, and then she shrugged slowly and said calmly: "I'm encouraging you... and warning you of the consequences. But I wouldn't offer you this if you didn't deserve it, Innocence... even if part of it is, yes, I want you under my hoof, and my control, too." Freya halted, then she smiled a little, saying in an almost-soft voice: "But I need a second. I have always needed a second, who controls the darkness and who I can depend on. I pray that I'm right when I think that it's you."

"But... why? What... you've spent... all you've done is manipulate me, then hate me and try and make me give up, why this, why now?" Innocence asked disbelievingly, and then she blinked when Freya flicked her horn and easily lifted the box of crystallized corruption, and then it glowed brightly and shattered, leaving the dozen metal cards floating in the air.

Freya looked over these measuringly, then took four of them and slipped them carefully under her armor, shaking her white, braided locks out before replying with a slight smile: "And all Brynhild ever did was challenge me, and antagonize me, and irritate me. I don't need someone who's going to pander to me, Innocence. I need someone who is going to stand up to me... but who I can trust to fight at my side, and who I can have faith in obeying... enough of my orders, but not all."

She stopped, then added calmly: "Take the rest of the cards. Do not break off from the main group: I'll need your powers to bring down Canterlot."

"I won't destroy the castle. And I'm... I'm going to the stone gardens, first." Innocence said quietly, looking up bravely after a moment even as she pulled the remaining eight metal cards from Freya's psychic grip with her own telekinetic powers, and the ivory mare gave a slight smile.

Innocence watched as Freya turned away, and then she realized that the Queen of the Valkyries had been half-joking, and she glared a bit at the ivory mare's back before her eyes slowly roved towards the armor on the blanket. She hesitated only for a moment, then flicked her horn to make the metal cards vanish into her personal subspace before she strode over to the Valkyrie armor and silently reached down to touch it.

It had all been like a game to her at first, when she'd been so young... what felt like both moments and decades ago to her. The scaled unicorn smiled faintly after a moment, and then she closed her eyes: this was another chance, after all, to make up for the mistakes she'd made. And she fully planned to take it.

She fitted the armor on over her body, and it... fit. It simply fit her, like it had just become a part of her very being, and she shifted back and forth beneath the black-and-white metal plating before smiling a little as she held up a claw now covered perfectly by one black gauntlet. She could feel the power burning through it, and thrumming inside the rest of the armor insulating and protecting her: she couldn't believe what Freya was capable of putting together in only the short time she'd been here.

She shook her head slowly, then reached up and silently touched the large, black gemstone on her chest: she could feel the familiar Clay of Prometheus in it, that her father had been able to use and generate... how had Freya gotten a hold of that? Innocence only smiled a little, though, lowering her head and understanding that if Freya didn't want to tell her, well, she probably wasn't going to be able to find out. The enchantments she could feel in this armor were all nothing like anything she had ever imagined, after all... powerful, ancient magic that she couldn't wait to see in action.

Then Innocence glanced over her shoulder curiously as the library door opened, and she smiled awkwardly as Fluttershy strode out, the Phooka looking over at her before smiling and saying softly: "Oh wow... you look gorgeous, Innocence. I'm so glad to see that Celestia... I mean, Freya... had a gift for you instead of... well, I was just as convinced it might be something bad."

"I guess... she knows how to make that impression." Innocence said finally, and Fluttershy gave a quiet laugh, nodding as she continued to draw her eyes with warmth along the mare.

"I guess she does." Fluttershy agreed, and then she gazed in the direction that the winged unicorn had left by, adding: "But she's still in there, Innocence. Don't ever doubt that, even when you start to get a little afraid... but oh, I'm sorry. I'm reading your emotions, that's very rude of me."

"Not at all. That's what they're there for, Fluttershy." Innocence smiled reassuringly over to the Phooka shaking her head briefly before she looked up as several other ponies strode out of the library. Only one of them greeted her, but it still helped Innocence feel... oddly like she was still part of the group, like she wasn't shunned or hated here, and it gave her the strength to ask: "So what have you and the other coordinators decided what you're going to do?"

The Phooka looked over at her for a moment, and then she answered with a smile: "Well, we're certainly not going to cut you out of things, Innocence, if that's what you're worried about. That's a bit of a silly thought for you to have, especially because you seem to be one of the very few ponies that Freya trusts."

Innocence smiled awkwardly in return, looking up and replying: "Well, I don't... know my duties now, that's all. She called me a Valkyrie, and I figured... she might try and send me away on something, and she told me... well, no, she was just playing a game with me..."

"You're worried. You're scared because you don't want to disappoint her, or end up being treated... differently by her again." Fluttershy gazed at her kindly, adding: "And I don't need to read your emotions to see that. You look, all of a sudden, a lot more like the old Innocence, the young mare who used to spend all her time with her big brother and trying to prove to Ponyville that she was just as strong as her parents... and I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad to see it."

The scaled unicorn only shrugged a bit, and then Monkshood strode out of the library and simply looked at her questioningly. And after a moment, Innocence said finally: "I'll help you coordinate the army with Freya. But then... I'm going to take Aphrodisia, Prestige, and a few others with me to the Canterlot Gardens."

"Just like that?" Monkshood asked flatly, and Innocence nodded firmly and glared at him. The stallion glared back... and then he finally sighed a little and nodded briefly, muttering: "Fantastic. I'm in no position to argue, though... look, we need to all prepare to leave. Get those Draconequus out of town hall before they break something."

Innocence gave the stallion an amused look, then she looked over at Fluttershy and murmured a quick 'thank you' before hurrying past and into the building. Her eyes locked on the three Draconequus brothers, and then she opened her mouth... before frowning a little and striding towards them, asking curiously: "Are you three any good at weather control?"

Dysphoria and Donnybrook slowly looked over at Diminish, who was pointedly ignoring them as he headbanged a little to the music blaring through his headphones, and then the middle Draconequus calmly reached out and carefully poked the little rectangular device he was holding, the music clicking off as the tall, gangly creature groaned loudly. Then he reached up and sulkily yanked down his headphones, asking sourly: "The hell do you want?"

"Cloud cover from here to Canterlot." Innocence said brazenly, deciding it might be better to just push forwards with the temperament of this particular Draconequus. "The darker, the better. Make it miserable and block out the sun as much as possible."

"Well, great, thanks, that doesn't sound like a veiled insult or anything at all." Diminish said sourly, and then he grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, glowering over at the mare. "Very well, Little Miss Third Reich, I'll go ahead and help you march on Castle Redwall over there and destroy a piece of history, just so you evil little ponies can set up some... new hell on earth or something. Or a glue factory, I don't know."

The mare glared at him, and Diminish sighed tiredly before Dysphoria reached up and clapped his taller sibling on the shoulder, saying kindly: "Donnybrook and I will provide you with support and encouragement, don't worry. We'll get this done, brother."

Diminish muttered something as Donnybrook hopped up and down, pumping his fists cheerfully through the air. Then the tall, sour Draconequus vanished in a puff of green smoke and Donnybrook squawked and wildly jumped up and down until he sparked out of existence as well, while Dysphoria politely bowed to Innocence and said gently: "We'll blanket the skies, Lady Innocence."

With that, he vanished in a puff of green smoke, and the scaled unicorn shifted a bit, wondering awkwardly whether or not the three strange Draconequus were actually going to be able to do what she had asked. But then she heard a loud crackle from outside as she felt a distinct thrum of magic energies, and the scaled unicorn turned to hurry out of the library.

She looked up towards the sky, and her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the streak of black cloud twisting back and forth through the air, Diminish sulkily standing on the end of this. It left a dark trail through the sky as it twisted back and forth, which then fattened steadily outwards into a wide blanket... mixing smoothly with the trails of dead leaves and twisted multicolored string formed by the other Draconequus.

All three looked as if they were surfing through the air, leaving those different trails behind them that expanded rapidly into each other as they moved, creating a thick blanket of dead leaves, string, and rumbling thunderhead. In Ponyville, all eyes had halted to stare at this, and Innocence laughed faintly before the three brothers suddenly twisted their flights into zigzagging lines towards the castle of Canterlot in the distance, the loud squeals of Donnybrook sounding clearly over even the ominous rumbles of green thunder that lit up Diminish's dark clouds.

"Incredible." Innocence murmured, and then she smiled a little and shook her head slowly before she forced herself to breathe. She turned, making her way past still-staring ponies and a few soldiers who were starting to shake themselves out of their surprise, striding alongside demons that were muttering about 'patchwork dolls showing off' towards where the vast army was falling into columns and preparing to march.

The field past the farmhouses was a sea of ponies, Freya and Monkshood both already at the front of these lines and shouting orders that could be heard even over the din of muttering ponies and growling demons and shouting minotaurs. Everyone was falling into place, getting ready for the confrontation ahead... except Innocence was surprised when she found Prestige Luster, Aphrodisia, and Ersatz Major in their own little huddle, the mares looking up and then waving her over to them when she approached.

Innocence approached awkwardly as Prestige looked up with a faint smile: partly because of the fact she had Antares' shield on her back, and partly because she was a Valkyrie herself. Terra's second, as a matter of fact, and the scaled unicorn wasn't quite sure of what she should do or say. But Prestige bowed her head to her, and Innocence bowed her head in return respectfully, and then the green-coated unicorn said softly: "I'm really glad to see that... you and Freya have started working your differences out. You deserve this, Innocence. You really do."

"I... don't know about that. I just want to do what's right and... stop the Light. And... remember my parents." Innocence reached up, touching her own breast, and she smiled. It was a funny thing to say, but it seemed like the right thing to say, too.

The others nodded, and Aphrodisia smiled brightly before she murmured: "My Daddy... when... when he gets back from wherever he's gone, you know he's gonna be real proud of you, Sin! So I bet your Mommy and Mutty and Daddy will be super real proud of you, too!"

"I hope so, Apps. I really, honestly hope so." Innocence said softly, glancing over at the demon and smiling faintly as she nodded briefly, and there was silence for a few moments before the scaled unicorn shook her head quickly and said finally: "So the plan is to hit Canterlot Gardens and... hopefully I can use my dark energy to cancel out the petrification and neutralization."

The others nodded, and then Ersatz Major said softly: "Good. I'm sure you can do it... and first, we should try and free Scarlet Sage. Not just because she's your sister, but because perhaps her powers will allow her to help us free the others."

"First, actually, we have to kill the guards... the Canterlot Gardens are always under heavy watch, likely to prevent people like us from doing exactly that kind of thing." Innocence halted, looking up and adding as the mass of cloud and dead leaves and string fattened and spread: "But we'll hopefully at least have a few distractions on our side."

The others nodded at this, and then Innocence shook her head briefly before looking up as Freya shouted: "Everyone, into line! Five minutes, then we march!"

"Okay, once we reach the fork outside Canterlot, we'll break off from the main group. Try to shift your way up through the rows if you can, I want us to try and be together." Innocence said quickly, and the others nodded before the scaled unicorn picked herself up and hurried up to the front, grimacing a bit as she darted past the rows and rows of soldiers, barely able to believe what a massive force they had gathered together in so little time.

She reached the front of the line and awkwardly made her way over to Freya, who looked calmly at her for a few moments. Beside her, Monkshood looked less-than-happy, still dressed in his loose, cheap suit. The only sign that he was nervous at all came from the fact he kept playing with his tie, however, the stallion asking irritably: "So what's your plan for Canterlot Gardens? We can't just walk in there."

"I... wait, we?" Innocence looked dumbly at Monkshood, blinking slowly before she asked finally: "You realize that. We're going to go in there and actually fight Pious, right? I mean... I can understand you helping lead the army, but..."

"Wolfsbane wants to... 'help.' By which I mean Wolfsbane wants an excuse to rip the limbs off Pious and drink their blood." Monkshood said sourly, finally pulling his hooves away from his tie before he looked grouchily over at Freya when she gave the slightest smile. "Be quiet. My curse is not something I take lightly."

"Then you shouldn't have made such a stupid deal." Freya replied evenly, and Monkshood growled at her, but then nodded grumpily in agreement before the ivory mare turned her eye back towards Innocence, gesturing upwards with her horn lightly at the clouds above. "Is that your hoofwork, Innocence?"

"Well. Sort of. I told the Draconequus what to do, I guess, if that's what you mean." Innocence said awkwardly, and Freya nodded before her eyes flicked thoughtfully upwards, studying the ever-thickening blanket above. Innocence couldn't help but turn her own eyes upwards, watching as the clouds spread and thickened and darkened constantly, as the three different substances merged and continued to slowly grow. "I didn't think their magic would self-replicate for so long."

"Nothing replicates as quickly or as many times as chaos energies." Freya replied calmly, and then she shook her head slowly before adding quietly: "It's not a bad idea. And Innocence... speaking seriously and games aside for a moment... if you go to Canterlot Gardens, this will be fully your responsibility. Any casualties, any lost lives – including prisoners – will all rest squarely on your head. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Freya. And that's why I plan to save them all... or at least, as many as I can." Innocence replied quietly, looking up calmly, and the ivory mare gave a thin smile.

"I just hope that 'as many as you can' doesn't translate to 'none.'" she replied in an equal tone, then she shook her head slowly before saying seriously: "You're on the right section. Monkshood is on the left. Keep an eye on your sections and make sure they're marching properly before you return to me. Officers will report to us along the way and will help keep everyone in line. It's important we get to Canterlot as quickly as possible."

Innocence nodded quickly and gave an awkward salute, and Freya gave her a mild look before the ivory mare shook her head and turned around, shouting to the massive army: "Get ready! We march, now! Onwards to Canterlot, to defeat the Light, and to our crowning glory!"

"Glory be." Monkshood muttered, and Innocence gave him a curious look, but the stallion was already striding moodily off. She decided it was likely best for her to do the same, shaking her head briefly and breathing slowly as she looked uncomfortably back at the group of... well... everyone.

But most of all, they were a people: all different cultures, species, worlds even... but a single people united and ready to stand together for one purpose, one thing that they all agree they deserved... freedom. Freedom, from the Light's tyranny, from being forced to bow to a Cardinal's machinations in the name of a God of Light that had been destroyed... and Innocence had the most painful feeling in her stomach wouldn't want to see his own subjects not only subjugated, but used like... cannon fodder and farm animals.

Freya began to stride forwards, her purpose clear, and all Innocence had to do was try and mimic the mare. Fortunately, that was enough to help start leading her side forwards, and the mare just focused on keeping her gaze ahead towards Canterlot, breathing slowly and trying to keep herself focused on their objective.

Canterlot... the capital of Equestria. A place of hope and dreams and right now... the most dangerous place in all of Equestria for them to go. But this could end the war: this could be precisely what they had been struggling for, ever since the war had begun. A way to strike at their real enemy, in Greater Heaven, instead of simply being forced to fight their own brainwashed friends and family.

After about ten minutes of marching, the minotaurs began to sing loudly and brazenly, and some of the demons gradually picked this up. Dragons roared alongside Tyrant Wyrms – who simply laughed at the thought of the coming battle – and Terra's voice rang out with a war chant that was picked up by the other Ironjaw and the Valkyries... apart from Innocence, who had no idea what they were saying, and Freya, who was focused completely ahead.

Then Innocence grimaced a bit as a massive and yet somehow unintimidating shadow fell over her, the mare looking mildly over her shoulder at the sight of the massive Dracolich that was now awkwardly striding just behind her, leaning his head forwards over her and apparently not caring that he was disrupting most of the marching column on this side. Or more likely, not noticing, despite his often-self-proclaimed 'genius.' "Excuse me."

"You're excused." Innocence muttered, and Lord Chrysophylax Dives scowled down at her before she sighed tiredly and asked finally: "What is it? We're... kind of busy here. Also, your giant butt is swatting soldiers left and right. Please walk a little faster or go back into line."

Chrysophylax huffed at this, but he quickly picked up the pace, muttering: "What impertinence! Still a juvenile and already you presume to be erudite in the etiquette of the world. Yet what are you yet but green as a sapling, your expertise still suited more to the pursuits of youth; not nearly have you earned scholarship in the great symposium that is life."

"And you're not alive. So shut up." Innocence said sourly, and the Dracolich glared down at her before she sighed again and shook her head slowly. "Look. If you want dead bodies, Freya is right over there. If you want me to put in a good word for you, I will, but. I don't think she really trusts anyone or anything I put in a good word for, Dives."

"I... no, that is incorrect. Your assumption derides and makes light of my presence, as if I, regal and majestic Lord Chrysohpylax Dives, am nothing but a wastrel, sponging off whatever vein I might find. I am a Dracolich, sustained and made impervious by my own might and endowment! My faculties are all I have ever had to rely upon to keep my existence supreme and unchallenged, and-"

"Okay, yes, fine. What do you want?" Innocence interrupted the Dracolich in an exasperated voice, glowering up at him, and Chrysophylax Dives grumbled under his breath before he looked back down at her crankily.

He shifted awkwardly, seeming to lose some of his bluster, and then he cleared his throat before looking up and saying finally: "It was simply my inclination to wish you well, that is all. You are not the most-agreeable of minions I have ever been forced to employ, but neither were you the most dislikeable. Your crusade in search of some incoherent idea of honor is foolish, but your journey at least promises to be an interesting one, and I would prefer to debate and quarrel with a stimulating opponent than receive dull praises from an unexciting sycophant."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence couldn't help but smile a little, looking up at Chrysophylax and saying finally: "Ignoring all the offensive things and untruths... that's actually rather nice of you to say. I... guess I appreciate it then, Dives."

"Lord. Chrysophylax. Dives. You ignorant little strumpet of a dragonlet, are you completely unaware of the simplest aphroisms of addressing those with superior rank and class to your own?" asked the Dracolich crankily, and then he shook his head and muttered: "But I suppose this should not surprise me. You have upon many occasions demonstrated anarchistic antisocial tendencies that are contrary to the maxims of any sophisticated and evolved society. You truly cannot behave yourself as is to be expected of an entity of your standing and social status."

Innocence shrugged a few times, then looked mildly up at the Dracolich, replying dryly: "And you can't seem to learn to just close your mouth. But... you've helped us a lot more than I thought you would. Try and take care of yourself in the coming fight, okay? They won't just target your physical body, they'll go for your spirit."

Chrysophylax Dives only rose his head pompously, sniffing loudly at this before he declared: "In comparison to my divine glory, their powers have all the effect of fruit flies compared to my authority. I carry the verisimilitude of a god! Let them throw their paltry magic and knives at me as they desire, but my scales alone form an armor more impenetrable than lodestone, more impervious than silvered steel!"

The scaled unicorn sighed a little at this, looking up at the Dracolich for a moment, and then she said mildly: "I hate to point this out, Dives, but... you know, a few drips of water can get through your armor, and then turn into a rash or moss or stuff? That's why... Mom and Dad and Mutt were always really... why they always really emphasized keeping armor clean and... not letting the little things gum it up. Because sure, Dives, you might be able to avoid or defend against the big scary things, but... what can you do about the little stuff?"

"Devour and annihiliate it. The insignificant does not bother me. Little droplets of water cannot rash skin of stone and my fine, armory scales. Nor am I vulnerable to any of the other afflictions that trouble and pain so many little mortals, who are so pliant and yielding." the Dracolich complained disdainfully, and Innocence dropped her head forwards, closing her eyes and resisting the urge to rub at her face.

"Great." Innocence muttered, and then she looked forwards, saying finally: "I'd just like to point something out, Dives, and this is honestly for your own benefit... this is precisely the reason no one wants to hang around you. And I know you might not care about friends and blah-blah-blah, standard Dracolich 'I am the greatest' excuses... but I'm pretty sure even you recognize that you need some not-minions around. Otherwise you wouldn't be here with us."

"Fallacy. Perhaps I merely see all of you as nothing but my inferiors. Do not make assumptions, dragonlet, that is the first rule of superior strategy. Make reasoned estimates based upon factual information." Chrysophylax argued, raising his head with a disdainful sniff, and Innocence smiled wryly despite herself as she turned her gaze away.

They walked onwards in silence, and eventually Chrysophylax Dives drew off to the side, while Innocence kept her gaze forwards and her attention ahead. The minutes passed, and Innocence realized they were making quite good time towards Canterlot, even as the army had to shift itself into narrower columns now and then to pass over some of the rougher terrain. Overhead, the clouds the Draconequus had created had formed into one great, dark mass of black nimbus and string and dead leaves, some of these last falling every now and then, but usually carried away on the wind or dissolving into dust long before they could reach the soldiers below.

Then Innocence looked up in surprise at a flash and faint bang in the distance, and Freya shouted for a halt, the entire army rumbling to a stop and all eyes looking uneasily towards Canterlot. Freya's eye narrowed as she stepped forwards, focusing her sharp gaze... and then giving a brief, cold smile as she saw a bright beam of white light shoot up into the sky, ripping into the clouds and tracing slowly along the blanket in the sky.

When it died out, Celestia's hawk-like gaze caught sight of several surprisingly-large chunks of stone falling from the sky: the clouds and other gunk in the air was apparently so thick with chaos energies that the splash of the beam's energies was neutralizing large pieces of it, causing petrified debris to fall to the ground.

Freya shook her head slowly, then she murmured quietly: "We have an advantage. Whoever is in charge of Canterlot is either misreading our intentions or thinks that opening a hole of daylight around them will help protect them from our forces. Eventide!"

The Greater Nightmare emerged from the crowd after a moment, hurrying up to the ivory mare's side, but the golden-armored winged unicorn didn't even bother looking at her as she ordered calmly: "Take four Greater Nightmares and scout ahead. Investigate as much of the Canterlot area as possible, then report back to me."

"Yes, Mistress." The Greater Nightmare nodded calmly, and then she hesitantly reached up and touched the silvery breastplate she was wearing before shaking her head and saying softly: "I will test how dangerous the area around Canterlot is. I will not fail you, Queen Freya."

"I know." Freya smiled over at the Greater Nightmare, although there was something both... resigned and cold in that expression, Innocence thought. It chilled her, for some strange reason, and the scaled unicorn shivered a little and shook her head briefly before the ivory mare turned her gaze back forwards, watching as another beam of purification shot out of Canterlot and slowly cut through the clouds above again before they could fill in.

Eventide ran forwards as four Greater Nightmares emerged from the crowd behind her, then vanished one after the other, and Innocence was tempted to call 'good luck' after her... but then she simply sighed a little and shook her head slowly instead, turning her nervous gaze back toward Freya. But Freya was unapproachable and silent, her expression hard as she gazed into the distance, her head raised high as she surveyed the castle in the mountains in the distance and the dangers they had yet to approach before she finally called calmly over her shoulder: "Forwards march!"

There was no argument: she started forwards, and they simply followed, Innocence looking uneasily every now and then towards the ivory mare until she finally gathered up the courage to approach her. Of course, part of that came from the fact that they were moving into narrower, more mountainous terrain anyway, and their forces had to begin moving into a tighter column anyway...

Innocence shifted a bit, convincing herself to... to say something, to at least try and talk to Freya... and then she winced then the Queen of the Valkyries looked over her shoulder and shouted: "If you can fly, take to the air and form into your different units! Prepare for combat, at any point we could be ambushed! If you have been assigned to scouting or wide flank positions, move into them now!"

The massive army began to shift outwards, and Freya watched this over her shoulder before she shook her head briefly and gave a wry smile, muttering after a moment: "Well, they're trying, at least. A little slow, a few have forgotten their placements... but in a force this size..."

She halted, then glanced towards Innocence, adding calmly as the scaled mare realized dumbly that Freya was actually addressing her: "Go and check their formations, get the lazy Pegasi off the ground, make sure everyone knows what they're doing. Then, when you return, we can talk about any concerns you might have."

Innocence gave a small smile after a moment and nodded embarrassedly, and then she let herself drop back and she turned her gaze over the soldiers behind her. She winced at how thickly-packed they were, then hesitated for only a moment before leaping up into the air, her horn sparking with dark energy as a black aura burst to life over her body, and she floated upwards above the heads of most of the army before sailing forwards, looking back and forth and grimacing a bit as she hoped she could figure out who was supposed to go where.

After about twenty minutes, she returned to drop down beside Freya, even as she winced a little at the fact they were heading deeper into the mountains, the chance of being ambushed seeming more and more likely. But the ivory mare only gave her a calm look before saying quietly: "You took a little long. Next time I expect you to complete that task in half the time. Understood?"

Innocence gave an awkward smile, and then Freya turned her eyes back forwards, gesturing towards Canterlot: there were no longer blasts of purification coming up from the castle or the town, but Innocence wasn't sure if that meant they had just given up or had noticed the army of ponies coming towards them and were conserving their energies for the battle.

"The Greater Nightmares reported back while you were gone. They haven't established any major defenses, apart from the wyvern nests we'll be reaching shortly. More than half of them are empty, however: if anything it looks like the Light has withdrawn their forces. We'll have to keep our eyes open in case they're planning an ambush, but we may have gotten fortunate with our timing."

"I don't know. That honestly... worries me more, that they're not there." Innocence murmured in reply, grimacing a little, and Freya looked at her for a moment before the ivory mare shook her head slowly.

"Yes, it may mean trouble in the future. But for now, we have to concern ourselves only with the current battle in time." Freya replied quietly, and then she looked slowly up as there was a loud rumbling, before a cold smile spread over her face as the mass of cloud and string and dead leaves above was punctured by several large, ominous shapes that hammered down into the mountains around the castle. "As you can see for yourself, we already have plenty to worry about."

Innocence shivered as she looked up at this, biting her lip before she nodded silently and took a slow breath, preparing herself for the battle they were walking into... and only hoping that this was finally the beginning of the end.


	93. Hel's Gambit

Chapter Eighty Eight: Hel's Gambit

~BlackRoseRaven

For Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, and Luna Brynhild, an entire year had passed for them in Helheim since they'd received the gift of the Passage of the Holy Word from Hel. And yet, from what Hel had told them, less than an hour had passed in the mortal world and Greater Heaven. Hel had created massive distortions through this slice of Helheim, accelerating their perceptions of time and reality... because apparently Greater Heaven had just learned that they were still alive.

Or well, as alive as you got when you were actually dead. Either way, though, Hel was taking this extremely seriously, even if it was having... negative consequences on some parts of Helheim. She could control her dimension as she pleased, certainly, but at the cost of damaging reality itself with her larger manipulations. This allowed chaos to flow into Helheim, distorting some of her rules, letting in Draconequus and less-pleasant chaos entities that couldn't be booted back into Ginnungagap quite as swiftly, and here and there causing ripples in reality that became dangerous fluxes.

But she had just bought them a literal year of time, and it had been a productive year indeed: during only the first few weeks, while they had been maintaining their now-normal schedule of going between Punishment and Cowlick's laboratory and the Master Archives, Cowlick had worked out the details on some kind of ultra-potent elixir.

She had tested it on the three of them, and they hadn't reacted well to it: it took all their strength and a purification panel to stop them from losing their minds and giving into suddenly-vicious primal desires, which made Cowlick reconsider for a day or so what she was doing. Then, she had locked them in a small room, and had the three each take a needle of this new poison she had created before shining purification down on them the moment they started to react to it.

They had eventually succumbed to the massive jolts of holy energy being shone down from the ceiling and sparking up from the floor, but Cowlick had been grinning from ear-to-ear. Dangerous side effects or not, she'd been forced to use a much, much higher dose of purification to bring them down... which meant the elixir had begun working immediately. It was made from a steroid cocktail that she sometimes used, combined with Scrivener's blood and some demonic alchemy: a supercharger, in other words. She hadn't tried to immunize them to purification: she had just accelerated the growth of the darkness inside them.

She had done a few doses with them: each was more painful than the last, requiring them to be locked up in a cell inundated with holy rays, driving them into unconsciousness to ensure they didn't go completely berserk and to 'temper' them. Except Scrivener thought Cowlick just took a sick kind of pleasure from using them as guinea pigs and seeing them in pain. But not long after the third dose was administered, Hel had shown up to move them back to the privacy of their mansion... while forbidding them to go outside the grounds without special supervision and permission.

And ever since then, they had been back here: they no longer went to be Punished, but Punishment instead came to them. Inquisitors, librarians, Cowlick, and Hel all came and went often from their manse, and their home became a luxurious prison: one that, even with its many, many sprawling floors, its deep basement and the dark dungeons beneath, the servants and the wide, snowy grounds... it all became almost unbearable. It was a torture in itself, having all this space, all these riches... and no one to really share it with.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. They had their servants, and the Inquisitors loved to hang around and help themselves to their food after they tormented them, and Cowlick showed up now and then. Hel and Nightmare Moon came and went too, but Scrivener was pretending they didn't really count, and Luna flatly refused to acknowledge either of them, even if Twilight Sparkle had started to find... a funny kind of happiness in spending time with the dark goddess during her eccentric little stop-ins.

This was how they had lived for a few weeks shy of a year: the real fortune was that they at least had plenty of room to train on the ground, and even several sparring rooms inside the mansion. And for a pleasant change of pace they were sparring rooms designed to survive the fierceness of even someone like Luna, who tended to smash up even stone arenas otherwise.

On the bright side, they had very nearly mastered the Light's language and lithography, and memorized almost the entire religious text they had been given. It was some kind of bible, telling all about their Holy Word, listing all the rules of the Light, and the laws they tried to adhere to... and it bothered Scrivener Blooms a lot that it was actually pretty good reading. If the Light actually obeyed its own rules, they would be a peaceful people with a wonderful philosophy not a whole lot different than what Twilight Sparkle had always tried to follow.

Scrivener Blooms shifted a little bit in his personal office, and then he sighed as he heard a knocking at the door. He closed his eyes, but Luna and Twilight were in the other room, curled up on the couch with each other, which meant... "Please go away."

There was giggling behind the door, and Scrivener Blooms lowered his head before he sighed moodily and muttered: "Great. Luna, Twilight, pest control?"

There was no response except a muffled mental giggle from Luna, and the stallion grumbled under his breath as the spun around in a circle in his office chair. His eyes roved over the shelves full of books and notes, and then his front hooves dropped down and thumped onto the desk, stopping himself mid-spin before he glowered down at the notebook on the tabletop as he heard the door click open. _Well, there's only one pony that could be._ "Dammit, Juliette. Will you and Justine please go away? I only have an hour before I have to go back to getting parts of my body chopped off."

"Now, now, Master Scrivener..." Juliette purred, the earth pony succubus sliding up sinuously behind him as her nervous twin sister tried to awkwardly grab her tail and pull her away. "In a few minutes, I know you can make me scream..."

"Yes. I can. By pulling out your spleen. And no, that's not foreplay." Scrivener Blooms said sourly, turning around and grasping her shoulder to keep her from advancing any further on him. She leered at him, licking her lips slowly as Justine lamely looked over her sister's shoulder, and the stallion sighed a little before he mumbled: "I kind of don't like you two."

"Well, don't worry. We kind of like you more than enough to make up for that." Juliette replied easily, stroking slowly along his Talon, and Scrivener rumbled moodily at them before she asked almost longingly: "Are you sure there's nothing we can help with?"

Scrivener looked moody for a few moments, and then he slipped out of his seat and said dryly: "No. Unless you want to go and put together some snacks for me and Luna and Twilight."

Juliette pouted a bit, but nodded all the same as Justine bowed her head in relief, the latter mare murmuring shyly: "Of course, Scrivener Blooms. You treat your girls so well. They must be very happy to be with someone like you."

The stallion only gave a small smile and a shrug, and then he watched as the two succubi turned to head to the doorway, Juliette looking back at him with a pout, but Scrivener simply twiddled his Talons at her. He gave them a few moments to get down the hall, then hurried to the door himself, exiting his office and moving just down the spacious, gorgeous corridor to the room next door.

While he wrote or sorted or researched things in his office, Luna and Twilight would often spend their time here. The room was large and comfortable, with cushioned seats and pillows and sofas, and a massive window wall that looked out over their sprawling property. Except the snow gently pattering against the window made it look almost homely, and the blue flames crackling in the expansive fireplace gave it all the more an illusion of being home during the dead of winter...

Except... this was home. It had started to feel like it, more and more: and even though the ponies were well-aware that Hel would probably take this mansion away from them the moment they had finished fighting Greater Heaven, and they'd end up with her forcibly trying to twist them more and more into her personal bodyguards and weird little family... for now, this was the place where they felt comfortable, where... well, things often hurt them, but they could heal all the same, where they had some modicum of control over the world. This was their sanctuary. This was their home.

Luna and Twilight looked up at him from the couch, and Scrivener Blooms strode over with a sigh to throw himself down beside the two on the puffy furnishing. Immediately, Luna wriggled forwards as much as she could, half-dragging, half-pushing Twilight Sparkle with her so that they were resting over Scrivener's lap, and the stallion smiled despite himself as he reached down and silently stroked a Talon through Luna's mane, as Twilight buried her head against his stomach and closed her eyes beneath the blanketing body of the sapphire mare.

The stallion closed his eyes, and he felt emotions trading between himself and the two mares, and the three of them smiled after a moment in synchronicity. They breathed slowly in and out as one, and Twilight pressed closer as Luna reached up and grasped Scrivener's shoulder, and the stallion leaned down to share a soft kiss with her for one slow, wonderful moment.

Their lips parted, and Luna's head lowered as Twilight shifted just enough so her own lips could brush Luna's: they shared their own soft affection, and then the two mares smiled softly as Scrivener massaged a Talon through Luna's flowing locks and along her back, as the other cupped the top of Twilight's skull gently. The mares' hooves locked, all three of them pressing together, in perfect coexistence: they all simply were, and were together.

It was peaceful... until there was a knock at the door, and Scrivener winced a bit when he looked up. But then Luna grinned slightly as the door opened, and instead of the succubus twins, a large, demonic stallion entered, his features solemn and calm, his body masculine and powerful and tightly dressed in a perfect, pristine suit. Leathery wings were folded over his back, and his coat was darker, with a mane that matched and heavy, cloven hooves: a Night Guard in life who was now continuing to serve his mistress, even in death.

"Lady Luna. Baron La Croix seeks an audience." he said quietly, his voice rasping only slightly. Luna smiled a little at this, and then she patted Scrivener on the chest and carefully sat up, yawning loudly as she straddled Twilight's back, the Lich remaining sprawled in a pleasant doze half in Scrivener's lap and half beneath Luna Brynhild. "Shall I have him brought up to you?"

"At ease, Caliginos." Luna eyed him for a moment, then licked her lips. "Damnation. Why must thou always come to us with work? Why can't thou ever come to us for play? Oh, the gifts I would give to watch thou and thy brothers 'play' with Scrivener..."

"What does Cross want?" Scrivener asked moodily, and Luna huffed loudly at him even as Twilight made some sleepy, happy noise and nuzzled into the stallion's stomach, one of his Talons absently and gently stroking through her mane.

Caliginos lowered his head respectfully, responding calmly: "He is here on business, sir. He says it's very important."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener dropped his head forwards with a sigh as he mumbled: "The problem with La Croix is that he always says it's important. So you can't tell if it really is or not. I'm kind of tempted to tell him to go away."

Luna grumbled in agreement, and then the Lich regretfully pushed herself slowly up to a sitting position, keeping herself comfortably between her partners as she murmured: "No, no... we should talk to him. It might not be what we want to do, but... you know."

Scrivener and Luna both grumbled under their breath, but then nodded in agreement as the Lich gave a small smile, gazing from one to the other before she said quietly: "Go ahead and tell La Croix we'll be right down, Caliginos."

"What? Oh damnation, I do not desire to move." Luna complained huffily, and Scrivener smiled despite himself over at the sapphire mare, who mumbled and shifted back and forth grumpily even as the Pegasus demon turned and left. "Thou both owe me for this. Thou shall both put on a show for me."

"You have the absolute worst fetishes." Scrivener said mildly, and then he winced when Luna whacked him in the head, grimacing a bit before he added moodily: "And stop trying to set me up with other stallions, at least. That's creepy."

"Thou art creepy. And as if thou does not like it, great... egotistical brute." Luna added, picking up a pillow and flinging it at him. Scrivener ducked under this, and Twilight winced and quickly caught it with telekinesis before it could land in the fireplace, giving Luna a mild look as she levitated it back over to drop gently on Luna's head, the sapphire mare sulking a little. "Ouch."

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she slipped off the couch, Scrivener following her as the sapphire mare glared after them, then bit her tongue as she climbed up to a pouncing position, butt waggling childishly before she flung herself through the air and gave herself an extra boost with her wings. She crashed into Scrivener's back, and the stallion winced and stumbled awkwardly forwards and out into the hall before he dropped his head with a groan as Luna straddled him cheerfully, holding onto him as she said wryly: "Riding thou bareback is my favorite way to pass the time, Scrivy. Although Twilight Sparkle is a close second."

She leered over at the Lich, who winced and blushed a little, and the charcoal stallion sighed tiredly as he began down the hall, muttering: "You are the absolute worst kind of person, Luna. I just feel that I should make that clear."

"Oh shut up, Scrivy. Save thy botherations for La Croix, thou can take thy wretchedness out upon him." Luna said pointedly, and Scrivener grunted as Twilight smiled a little, falling in step beside the charcoal stallion. "What does thou think he is here for?"

"Nothing good." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and Luna nodded slowly, silently stroking a hoof through Scrivener's mane as they headed down the hall, towards the stairs that would eventually take them down to the first floor.

La Croix was waiting for them impatiently in the greeting hall, Justine and Juliette hovering awkwardly around him and Caliginos simply standing nearby with several other Night Pegasi. Luna smiled over at this, nodding to them as Scrivener moodily carried her towards the zebra, as La Croix exclaimed: "There you are! I been waitin' for ages for you _ouaouarons_ to show up, don't you know we got work to do today?"

"No, we didn't, actually." Scrivener said mildly, and then he relented a little when Twilight gave him a pointed look, the stallion nodding grudgingly before he muttered: "Alright. What do you want, Cross? I think we have Punishment in a little while, so-"

"Nope you don't. Your credit's on hold, effective _immédiatement_." the zebra replied briskly, shaking his head quickly. And all the three could do was stare as La Croix continued in a serious voice: "I been told by Nanny Hel to take all y'all to the Master Archives, and to bring you right on through to Underdark. Apparently she got a bone to pick with you. All I know is that I hope you don't all end up gettin' boiled in her pot."

Scrivener and Twilight both automatically looked up at Luna, but the sapphire mare only huffed and flailed her limbs, complaining: "I have done nothing wrong! I am a perfect example of... well... a pony that does not do things wrong!"

"You punched your Inquisitor in the face the other day. Maybe that's what this is about. Maybe Hel's got some special cells for us in Underdark now or something." Scrivener muttered, looking worriedly over at Twilight Sparkle, but then Luna's hoof hammered down into his head.

She huffed at him as he flinched a bit, reaching up to rub slowly at his skull as the winged unicorn grumbled: "Oh shut up, Scrivener Blooms, cease such fretting. If 'tis my fault, I shall take the Punishment for it. Which means. Thou shall both suffer along with me, which does me some comfort. But I do not think this is any fault of mine own."

The stallion mumbled a little and shifted uneasily, and Twilight Sparkle gave a sigh before she said finally to La Croix: "Well, I guess... we're ready, whenever you are. Can you portal us there? Hel put some enchantment on the mansion and the surrounding area..."

"That ain't no worry for me, don't you fret. My magic is a little different from your magic, see." the Loa replied easily, raising a hoof and flicking it to the side, and a rift in reality appeared with a crackle of energy before he smiled as if in relief. "But good, good. Let's get goin', shall we? _Laisser les bons temps rouler_, am I right?"

"None of us know what that means." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and the zebra rolled his eyes before he strode towards the portal, vanishing into it. For a few moments, Scrivener and Twilight only stood as Luna grumbled on the stallion's back, and then the sapphire mare heeled the charcoal earth pony firmly, making him wince a bit before he muttered: "Okay, okay. I'm going, I'm going."

The sapphire mare grunted and nodded firmly, and the stallion strode moodily forwards into the portal with Twilight at his side. They stepped out into the entrance area of the Master Archives, and saw La Croix ahead, struggling against the sea of demons striding around him and giving him foul looks as he tried to push back through the crowd. "Hey! Hey! Here, here!"

"Damn, if we'd waited maybe a few seconds longer, he might have been trampled." the charcoal stallion remarked mildly, and Luna grunted in agreement as Twilight gave them both mild looks as they walked quickly forwards, La Croix looking relieved as they caught up to him and he was able to half-hide in front of Scrivener's bulk.

"Well, _cocodril_, took you long enough. Now come on, let's keep us a-movin', shall we?" La Croix said with a flick of his head, top hat shifting to a jaunty angle as he grinned slightly. "We get to go through the special door today, _amis_! Ain't no one but us goin' to Underdark, after all."

Scrivener grunted as Twilight looked hesitantly over at La Croix, asking finally: "But doesn't... I mean, I know Hel is a very private person, but every Archive has a connection to Underdark, right?"

"Not all of 'em, and a lot of 'em are just dead ends in nowhere-land. You know, like when you go to walk up this real nice path, thinkin' it's gonna take you somewhere great, and you can see all this hope in the horizon... but when you get there, ends up bein' nothin' but a big ol' cliff, where you can look all you like at the holy land, but y'can't ever reach it past the rocks and the serpents and the bayou below." La Croix laughed loudly, and then he began to muscle – or more accurately, squirm – his way through the crowd, towards one of the desks. "This way, _ouaouarons_!"

The two followed as Luna scowled astride Scrivener's back, pressing her cloven hooves nervously down between the large bone pistons on either side of his spine as she muttered: "I do not like this, Scrivy. It has the reek of evil about it."

"Well, we are in Helheim. And you don't bathe much yourself." Scrivener said dryly, and Luna glared down at him before hammering her hooves against his back, making him wince a bit. "Yes, be a jerk. That's the solution to all your problems."

"Shut up, Scrivener Blooms." Luna huffed, and then she added grouchily: "Thou cannot take one damned thing seriously, can thou? This is serious, Scrivener Blooms. This is serious business."

"Then Luna, maybe you could get off Scrivener's back. He's not a riding-horse." Twilight said pointedly, and the sapphire mare looked thoughtfully, then suddenly firmly heeled Scrivener's sides, making him wince, then sigh tiredly and force out a belabored, exasperated neigh.

"See? 'Tis so." Luna said pompously, then she scowled as La Croix scuttled up to the desk, shoving aside an Inquisitor. The Inquisitor glared and reached out to slap off the zebra's top hat, and La Croix glowered over his shoulder as the sapphire mare grumbled: "We had best not get punished for this. 'Tis not fair, we do not even get to have any fun and we still get punished."

La Croix and the Inquisitor traded some loud curses as the crowd simply continued to walk on, and the devil calmly working at the desk didn't even look up from his paperwork. The zebra started to pick up his hat, and the demon attempted to slap it away again, but La Croix simply spun it around with a nasty little smile, the demon's claw sinking into the darkness past the brim... and a moment later, the rest of him followed, sucked in with a loud popping sound as La Croix easily scooped the top hat up and tossed it into the air.

It flipped lazily several times, then slowly fell... and La Croix caught this with a grin in his other hoof and flicked the hat to the side, and a moment later a large rabbit was ejected from inside the hat, bouncing over the desk and sending papers in all directions. The lapine looked up stupidly, rubbing at its face before it stared down in horror at its little claws, and La Croix leaned forwards as he licked his lips, saying with a grin: "Now, who's in the mood for some smothered rabbit?"

The rabbit stared for a moment, then turned and bolted off the desk to vanish into the crowd, and La Croix threw his head back and cackled loudly. And finally, as a few more papers fell slowly through the air, the devil at the desk looked up and said disdainfully: "Please keep your noise to a minimum. What do you require, Loa?"

"Portal to Underdark. Gotta take these three to see Nanny Hel. Real important business-like." La Croix said proudly, grinning as he put his top hat back on and leaned on the desk. "You can do that for me right quick and right now, right?"

"No." The devil reached out and carefully pushed La Croix's arm off the desk, looking unimpressed as the zebra blinked in confusion. "Queen Hel has left a message for you, Baron La Croix. She requires your presence in a different matter. Scrivener Blooms, Luna Brynhild, and Twilight Sparkle..."

The devil slowly turned his eyes towards the ponies, and the three looked uneasily back, Luna biting back all the insults she wanted to sling. Devils were very different from demons: they were colder, more methodical, less driven by emotion. And they very rarely left Helheim, because it was Helheim where they flourished and formed their territories: the only real reason they could have to leave these was to collect debts or valuable souls.

It didn't say anything to them, simply measured them as La Croix stared stupidly for a few moments at the devil... and then he leaned forwards, almost blurting: "Hey! You can't... I ain't no messenger boy, and you best watch what you say to me, or-"

"Or what?" The Devil looked up fearlessly, and La Croix stuttered to a halt before the entity at the desk turned his eyes towards Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight. "Hel is waiting for you. Go ahead."

The devil absently gestured to the side, and a portal formed next to the entity, wreathed with icy, blue-white smog. The ponies looked at this for a few moments, and then Scrivener and Twilight traded looks and shrugs as Luna muttered: "Very well. I suppose w have no real choice in the matter, in any event. Let us... meet with Hel."

"Uh, well, you _ouaouarons_ mind your manners, and... say hi to Nanny Hel for me! I'm sure whatever she's got for me, must be real important, that's all." La Croix called as they walked towards the portal, and Luna blew a raspberry over her shoulder at him in response just before Scrivener and Twilight stepped into the portal.

And then, the trio was enveloped by the sensation of travel before they stumbled painfully into... warmth, not cold. Luna clung to Scrivener's mane as the Lich and stallion leaned against each other, breathing a little hard and all three feeling a mix of sudden exhaustion and vertigo whirling through their senses, before Hel's voice came mildly: "Yeah, sorry about that. I intercepted your portal on the way down to me, so you didn't come down at the edge of Underdark."

"You can... do that?" Twilight looked up with disbelief to see they were standing in some gorgeous little sitting room. The floor was hardwood, the walls were papered with some kind of sparkly gold stuff, and there was a large sofa against one wall... while, seated in a comfy armchair, was one of Hel's ice puppets.

Hel smiled at them, then flicked her wrist, and Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight suddenly found themselves seated comfortably together in the sofa, staring back and forth at each other as the dark goddess said cheerfully: "I can do that and more, as I just demonstrated. Oh, don't worry, I don't have any plans of abusing my powers too much right now... I just wanted to make a little bit of a point with the second little thing. That's all."

"And what point is that?" Luna asked moodily, and Hel chuckled quietly before she calmly stood up, lacing her fingers together behind her back.

"To remind you that you're part of my system. Part of the big ol' family down here in Helheim, and that I'm Big Momma. Or Nanny, or... whatever your preferred matriarchal term is. I have ultimate power here. I have ultimate power over you _here_." Hel enunciated slowly, leaning forwards and looking between them... but not even Luna got the sense that this was just the goddess bragging. Nor was this a warning... this was some kind of... message? "But that's only here, not really there. Not what we need to focus on right now. Just _something to remember_."

She poked firmly at her own temple a few times, then she suddenly became more serious, leaning forwards and saying quietly: "But unfortunately, the real meat of our conversation is that your time here is coming to an end. You're not quite as strong as I'd hoped you three would be... but maybe that's because you're still holding back. Refusing to give in, even though you've earned your time here in my big icebox... hey, I'm kind of insulted, to be honest, you know! I gave you all these cool toys and you've only julienned Juliette once!"

Scrivener Blooms made a face, and then Hel sniffed loudly and sat back, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her armchair before Twilight asked worriedly: "What do you mean? Are we being sent to another part of Helheim?"

"No. I mean, very soon... assuming your friends and neighbors follow through... you're going to be facing off against the Light." Hel replied calmly, and all three ponies looked up sharply at this before the dark goddess said quietly: "Right now, we're just waiting for a little something special to happen. Right now, on the mortal world, there's a big battle going on. And they have something that the Light doesn't know they have... but I do, because I know just about everything. Keep my eyes peeled and an ear to the ground, you see. The Light gets most of its information secondhand, and has a bad habit of keeping all its attention on one thing at a time."

The three ponies traded looks, and then Luna asked with just as much seriousness: "Can thou tell us anything about what is happening on the mortal world? Why does it have to do with when we must attack Greater Heaven?"

"Because your little girl is gonna make you proud, and rip Greater Heaven open for us." Hel replied, eyes flicking towards Twilight Sparkle as she smiled slightly. "But hey, guess I shouldn't expect anything less from my granddaughter, right?"

Twilight Sparkle shifted uncomfortably, feeling a mix of... warmth, and joy, and pride, and worry and... so many other emotions, even as Luna murmured: "Well, how could one expect any different of her, with Celestia and Antares fighting by her side, and Scarlet Sage to give her wisdom?"

Hel was silent at this, turning her gaze away, and Scrivener felt his heart catch in his chest, slowly looking up as Luna paled a little and Twilight stared in disbelief. And yet Hel didn't smile, or make some joke, or say it was a prank, or... do anything but keep her eyes turned down, with an expression that was so... so melancholy and so sorry for them and so...

"Hel..." Scrivener whispered: he didn't know what gave him the strength to, whether it was the raw emotion being funneled to him from both mares, or just his own fear and desperation and... "Hel, what happened? You have to tell us... are they..."

"Antares and Scarlet Sage both fell to the Light. And Celestia is... gone." Hel said quietly, and then she smiled a little, looking up and murmuring: "I'm sorry. It's out of my hands."

"No!" Luna shouted, leaping off the couch and snarling in fury, but tears were already spilling down her cheeks, the anger wasn't doing anything to hide the real emotion ripping through her: despair. "No, no, no! Thou promised us that we would save them! Liar, cheat! Foul wretched coward!"

Scrivener Blooms stared down at his Talons silently, and Twilight Sparkle reached up and covered her mouth with a hoof, trembling violently, repressing the urge to gag as she breathed shakily in and out. And as Hel only looked at them with sympathy, with affection, with kindness, even... it was too much. It somehow made it all too real, and Luna dropped her head and sobbed.

The charcoal stallion could only continue to stare, unseeing, at his claws, while Twilight Sparkle clenched her eyes shut and dropped her face in her hooves, gritting her teeth as her dark mane sparked and twisted around her. And then Luna wheeled around and threw herself back on the couch, blindly burying her face into Scrivener as she screamed in pain and frustration and suffering.

Scrivener Blooms looked down at her, then sluggishly lifted a foreleg that felt like lead, slowly putting around her shoulders and hugging her silently close as Twilight Sparkle turned towards him, then half-fell towards the two, into the other limb of the stallion. She buried her face against his neck as he dropped his own head forwards, trembling hard, making sounds almost like whimpers as he repressed his sobs, but not his tears, and simply held both mares close.

Hel gave them all the time they needed, and more... until finally, Luna gritted her teeth and snarled over her shoulder at the goddess, asking her roughly: "What does thou need us to do?"

"For now, recover, and focus. Innocence is still there. And she's going to make you three proud." Hel soothed gently, gesturing towards them with a faint smile on her face. "You have... I'd say about a week. And like I was saying before, you need to do something for me over this week. To prove that you're ready. And because I need your souls... a little bit darker. I need to see what you're capable of, and I need to see... _you_."

Luna growled at this, pushing herself roughly up... but also keeping herself close to both Scrivener and Twilight, even as she fiercely rubbed her tears away before snapping: "And why should we? Hel, thou... thou promised that we would not have to worry about... how long hast thou known that... why should we trust thee, thou liar, cheat, manipulator?"

"Because you need to, and you know you need to. That's just your pesky emotions getting in the way right now." the dark goddess said gently, and then she sighed a little and calmly trailed a finger through the air. "When their souls go up into the ether, I'll do my best to grab them and try and stop them from going to Heaven, if that sounds good to you. But it can take up to a week for a soul to start its journey... assuming it doesn't have any unfinished business to attend to first, that is."

There was silence for a moment, and then the three ponies all dropped their heads and nodded silently as Scrivener and Twilight both rubbed slowly at their faces, and Luna manage to look up after a moment with her teeth grit and her eyes burning with a vast array of emotions, most of them different shades of anger and despair. "Just tell us what needs be done, Hel. We shall do it."

"Good. Give in, simple as that. And train hard. Because after we get our way into Heaven, and the Light is nice and distracted, you're going to have to strike hard and fast and beat both numbers and strength. What I'm asking, darlings, would be impossible to anyone else... but here's hoping that the mix of darkness and Valkyrie in you, Brynhild, is enough to give you that special added edge you'll need to conquer Heaven." Hel said kindly, and then she smiled slightly and touched her own nose. "I never conquered the Vale of Valhalla myself, after all."

Luna growled at this, then she looked up and said harshly: "We are not conquerers, Hel. We are destroyers. And that is precisely what we plan to do: destroy the Light, and as much of our own Heaven as we will have to... they... they shall receive no mercy from us for killing our family!"

Hel smiled at this, and then she said gently: "Then do yourselves a favor and have a little indulgence to wear off that stress. I'll send Nightmare Moon with you back home... and for this week, I need you in top form, ready to move out with as little notice as possible. So no Punishments or anything else until after this is all over. Sound good?"

The three ponies looked at each other, and then Twilight Sparkle trembled quietly before looking up and asking: "How should we train? Is Nightmare Moon going to teach us anything else? And our... our equipment, Cowlick still has it..."

"She's finishing up making it look nice, and she's going to bring it right over to you. Don't worry." Hel soothed gently, and then the goddess smiled softly, even as the three ponies looked at her with varying states of misery and anger. "You might not believe this right now, but... it's all going to work out just fine. Just you wait and see."

The trio shifted uncomfortably, and then Twilight looked down and swallowed thickly before nodding slowly and whispering: "Well, try, Hel. We'll try."

"Don't try with this, Twilight Sparkle. Just do." Hel replied candidly, and then the dark goddess stood up and gestured around at the little sitting room, saying pleasantly: "I'm going to give you three a little time to yourselves now, okay? Get yourselves together, clean up a little. Then I'll come back and give you your marching orders. Vanilla, chocolate pudding, cinnamon... remember, I don't want to hurt you. I'm not your enemy."

Luna only smiled sourly at this, looking up and watching as Hel faded away to blue smoke... and then the sapphire mare shook her head miserably before whispering: "I do not believe it... I refuse to believe that... they are gone."

Twilight Sparkle only shook her head slowly, laughing faintly before she murmured in reply: "Hel can't lie, though. I know that... I mean... I don't want to believe it either, Luna, but..."

Scrivener Blooms only gritted his teeth, but he couldn't find any words as he breathed slowly in and out, and both mares looked at him for a moment before Luna Brynhild gave a faint smile, sliding through his thoughts, soothing his mind even as she took in his thoughts. Then she nodded briefly before murmuring softly: "Aye. Perhaps, Scrivy. Perhaps thou art right... but even if 'tis strange to hear from me of all ponies... what will revenge accomplish?"

"It might make us feel better." Scrivener muttered, but then he sighed softly and nodded, knowing what Luna meant, why she was saying that, as he closed his eyes and murmured: "You really don't believe..."

"I... I cannot. I refuse to." Luna growled and shook her head shortly, and then she cursed under her breath, trembling a little and muttering: "Damnation. No, this... this cannot be real. Hel would not keep this from us, and Hel... Hel is... cruel and always planning and..."

"Luna..." Twilight Sparkle looked silently over at the sapphire mare, saying quietly: "Hel can't lie to us. You know that. And... and if they're not dead, that means..."

"No!" Luna almost shouted, gritting her teeth before she took a slow breath and whispered, hugging herself tightly: "No. Antares is too strong to give in to... the Light. Scarlet Sage would never... there... she has too many reasons to fight and... Celestia... cannot be... she would not abandon them, she would not... she is Freya, by Odin's name! She is Freya!"

She breathed hard in and out, trembling, staring across the room before she shook her head weakly and almost pleaded to the air: "This cannot happen to us. To our family. Without our family... what reason do we have to... all the honor, the rightness that I plead and... lies. Lies. Nothing but lies... I am too weak to do right without being given reason to..."

"We have each other, Luna. We're in Helheim. And you're not weak or too stupid to understand the difference between right and wrong, Luna..." Twilight Sparkle looked up, trembling but giving a faint smile. "So... so stop it. Because I won't let either of you. Because I know how compelling it is but... I'm still sorry about what I did to He Of Many Countless Faces, especially now that I know the truth."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms sighed and looked up, saying quietly: "If you're right, Luna, and this is just another game... do you really want to give Hel what she wants by giving in completely?"

The sapphire mare was silent, and then she looked down and muttered: "Then perhaps we should find a pleasant medium. We shall indulge here in Helheim, in this place of... pain and darkness and lost souls where we can afford to be monsters... and then, when we move on Greater Heaven, we shall reap through their forces like a whirlwind. But if we kill, it shall be with purpose: we shall move straight to this... Cardinal, pulling the strings of all of Heaven, and then upon his head we will exact our vengeance. And if truly our family has been lost... we shall destroy him, and we shall give in to our hate and rage and desire."

"I don't know. I don't know if Antares or Scarlet Sage would like that, Luna." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, looking down, and the sapphire mare gave a faint smile.

"Thou did not say Celestia." she murmured, looking up, and the Lich was only silent before Luna closed her eyes and nodded. "Good girl. Thou art learning well, of us Valkyries. We were not nice. We were not good. We were not toys. We were... the true masters of the battlefield."

Scrivener Blooms smiled faintly over at Luna, and then he shook his head slowly and murmured: "One extreme and the other and... here I am, the brute stuck in the middle. But I think that probably just makes me that much worse. I don't really want to kill anyone, although I will if I have to: I just want to hurt them all really badly. Repeatedly. Possibly often."

Luna grunted, and Twilight Sparkle looked up at the stallion before she said with a faint smile of her own: "Way to make it all about you, Scrivy."

"Ouch." Scrivener said softly, and then he held up a foreleg, and Twilight slipped across Luna to nestle into him silently, hugging him fiercely. Luna turned to embrace Twilight from behind, and she closed her eyes as she felt Scrivener's Talon stroke soothingly across her features, the mare giving a quiet sigh as she tried to... think.

A few minutes later, Hel reappeared, this time with La Croix in tow. The three ponies straightened and looked moodily across at the two before Hel said kindly: "See? Now you just have to go tell your bosses all about what's going to happen from here on out. These honey-bunnies are going to go and take down the Light for us... and of course, La Croix, you can be there to watch. To see how nasty they are, but completely under my control. Just like promised."

La Croix grunted, and he hesitated for only a moment, studying the ponies intently before he said slowly: "Well... sure, yeah, I'll talk to Cimetaire and Samedi, and... we'll talk to the guys up top. The bosses... well, they still on the fence about you, Nanny Hel. But... yeah, I don't dare guess what the bosses think, but I don't see why they'll say no, now. You just make sure you don't put all your eggs in one basket, hear? That makes it nice and easy for the serpents to gobble 'em all up."

"Oh, you guys are so boring! But don't worry. I'll be sending Theodore along, and a few other friendlies for support. They can have a race through Heaven to see who gets to the Cardinal first!" Hel said positively, clapping her hands together before she smiled charmingly at La Croix. "And once they're done, they come right back to Helheim. I explained all of that to them."

"And you gonna make sure of that yourself, right? Like you say, you can make them do whatever you want, right?" asked La Croix suspiciously.

"You know I can't lie, La Croix!" Hel whined loudly, and then she simply gestured at the ponies, and suddenly Scrivener Blooms found himself standing on his head, Luna and Twilight both posed to either side of them with forelegs wide. "See? Easy as pie. God, I would kill for some pie right now. Why did you have to bring up pie?"

La Croix stared blankly up at Hel, and then the goddess reached down and grasped the brim of his hat, saying mildly: "You worry about your end. I'll worry about mine. It's not like I'd just let these three walk away from me, after all."

With that, Hel firmly yanked La Croix's top hat down, and he squeaked as most of his body vanished into the hat, only his four hooves sticking out of the bottom of the headgear, which was bulging just a little bit from the zebra inside it. He stumbled back and forth wildly, and then Hel snapped her fingers, opening a portal before she punted La Croix through this, the zebra giving a yelp before the rift snapped shut the moment he passed through.

Then the dark goddess turned towards the three ponies, reaching up a finger and slowly poking it against her temple as she said calmly: "Remember that."

With that, Hel flicked her wrist, and a moment later, Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle found themselves sprawled out on the floor of their own favored den room in the mansion. The stallion mouthed wordlessly, feeling his brain locking up with the shock of the sudden travel: his body twitched, rear hooves kicking against gravity that wasn't there, and shoulders trembles and forelimbs spasmed.

Twilight, meanwhile, winced as her soulstone core sparked in her chest, and Luna simply stared up at the ceiling before closing her eyes and taking a slow breath, a tremble running through her body before she whispered: "I do not understand what is going on. But I feel as if... as if we heard something very important, but... with all these emotions..."

"Let's just focus on... getting up, for now. At least we don't have Punishment to deal with right now..." Scrivener Blooms muttered, and then he shook his head briefly before carefully sitting up, as Luna and Twilight both did the same, in near-perfect time with one-another.

The charcoal stallion closed his eyes, then carefully climbed up to his Talons as he asked finally: "But... what do we do for training?"

"I am still not entirely on mine own hooves. Do not ask me. Ask Twilight Sparkle." Luna mumbled, gesturing with her head towards the violet mare. The Lich only looked awkwardly up at this, before the sapphire winged unicorn muttered: "Well, 'tis probably best. All I can think of is that with all this wasting time, we may have lost the ponies most important to us... damned... Sleipnir, where is damned Sleipnir in all this? He is probably up to his neck in prostitutes!"

Twilight only shook her head slowly, and then she said after a moment: "I don't... know how much more training we can do. We're all stronger than we've ever been, even if we feel powerless because of the Inquisitors. Maybe..." She hesitated, biting her lip for a moment before looking almost nervously at Luna. "Maybe we should just go back to studying that book, memorizing everything we can about the Light."

"What?" Luna looked up in surprise, then growled and shook her head vehemently. "Nay! We have almost mastered their infernal language and we know most of their rules and stories by heart... what would thou seek from that tome, Twilight? A way to talk to them? I do not desire to talk to them, only to pummel them!"

Scrivener Blooms grunted, but then he bit his lip and looked over at Twilight, gesturing at her to say something, and the Lich sighed a little before finally, hesitantly countering: "And the Light themselves are just victims, controlled by the Cardinal, right? Except the Pious and a lot of the original converts... they believe in the rules of He Of Many Countless Faces over the Cardinal's. Maybe we can find some kind of... special rule or loophole that will let us break his control over them."

Scrivener Blooms looked back at Luna, and the sapphire mare grumbled under her breath before saying grudgingly: "If we do this, then..." She hesitated, then looked at them both and said in almost a rush: "If we devote an hour to studying the text, then we devote an hour to being... free."

"Because love conquers all, doesn't it?" Scrivener Blooms couldn't help but remark, and Luna gave him a scowl as Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly and reached up to touch her soulstone core, before the stallion shivered a little. "That feels like part of Hel's game, though..."

"And I desire to play Hel's game." Luna said quietly but firmly, and both Twilight and Scrivener looked up in surprise as Luna stated in an even voice: "If playing her game will encourage her to make us stronger... then so be it."

A quiet chuckle rose through the air... and a moment later, Nightmare Moon appeared in a soft breath of black smoke, the enormous passion entity looking between them with a soft smile. "Good. That's right, Luna Brynhild... you're finally thinking like you used to, as the Night Maiden."

"Nay, as the Night Maiden, I would have thought first of punching Hel. I would have thought last of obeying her orders, if ever." Luna replied distastefully, and then she scowled over at Nightmare Moon, asking in a growl: "So art thou here to be the first victim of our new indulgence?"

The passion entity only smiled lovingly at them, shaking her head slowly before she said tenderly: "If you desire to, I would be delighted to have that honor. I am here to help you on that road to true freedom... and to share all the powers and skills that Hel has shared with me, with you."

"Nightmare Moon, do you know what happened to our family?" Scrivener Blooms asked quietly, and Nightmare Moon looked at him lovingly, respectfully... but also with a teasing hint in her eye. She wanted something... and after a moment, the stallion gritted his teeth before he said in a sharper voice: "Nightmare Moon, I am your master and I order you to tell me. I am your King of the Night. Lower your goddamn head and tell me."

Nightmare Moon shivered visibly in delight at this, her eyes closing, giving almost a moan of delight as her form seemed to ripple and her fiery mane twisted around her... and slowly, drawing out the motion as much as possible, her body radiating sensuality and heat, she bowed deep and whispered: "Yes, my King. Mistress Hel knows that I would run to you if I learned anything, so she does not allow me to know what is going on above... but I do know one thing. Unless she told you that they were dead, using that specific word... then in all likelihood, they still live."

The ponies traded looks, and Luna grinned slightly, raising her head... before Nightmare Moon half-lidded her eyes, murmuring softly: "But if now of all times you relax... Hel will not allow you to go to Heaven. You must show her your fierceness, your viciousness, the full extent of your power... your rage... and your hate. You must show her that you are not demons, but well-worthy of that title... hearts full of darkness, darkness that is only amplified by light."

Nightmare Moon's eyes roved to Twilight Sparkle, studying her silently and licking her lips slowly before she shook her head and laughed tenderly, keeping herself lowered and submissive as she murmured: "Gorgeous daughter of Hel... look at you. Even knowing who you are... even knowing what you will one day be... you strive to be so bright... so good..."

"All I know that I'm going to be is myself, Nightmare Moon. I'm not cut out to be some dark goddess of the ice..." Twilight Sparkle reached up silently, touching her soulstone core as she smiled faintly over at Scrivener and Luna. "And I'm never, ever going to abandon the ponies I love."

"No. You will be different from Hel... you will not be afraid as she is. You will trust others, and thus not have to manage every detail of every slice of Helheim yourself... how we look forwards to that day!" Nightmare Moon smiled softly, shaking her head and laughing quietly. "We adore the thought of it. We look eagerly forwards to it."

Scrivener and Luna traded uneasy looks, and Twilight Sparkle shivered a bit before she murmured: "It's... it wouldn't be for many, many years, anyway..."

"And yet we cannot help but wonder..." Nightmare Moon looked over at Luna, slowly raising herself back to a sitting position, a coy smile on her features. "How many faces that look like old friends will you see? How many times will the worlds above crash, and fall, and then restart? If the layers are replicating, and history is destined to repeat itself, how many times will you watch Equestria rise and fall, then rise again?"

"'Tis no wonder that Hel is so mad..." Luna muttered, and then she glared over at Nightmare Moon, adding flatly: "Especially if on top of all the years she has lived and played nursemaid to Helheim, she now has to put up with thy prattle all day long."

The passion entity simply smiled, then strode forwards and leaned down to kiss Luna, who didn't look surprised, and didn't pull away... but didn't return the affection, either, even as Nightmare Moon drew back with strings of saliva still connecting their moist lips, the creature murmuring softly: "And yet you wouldn't change me, would you, Little Luna? You love me."

Luna grumbled under her breath, then wiped her lips and flicked her hoof grouchily off to the side. Nightmare Moon chuckled quietly at this, shaking her head slowly before she looked towards Scrivener Blooms and said kindly: "I am here to offer any and all the help I can, my King of the Night. If you desire, I can fetch Cowlick for you, or just the elixir she used to help inoculate you against the disease of the Light. Or anything else you might desire..."

"We're going to read." Scrivener said dryly, striding over to Twilight, and Luna grumbled before nodding grudgingly, the sapphire mare half-shoving Nightmare Moon away before striding over to join the others herself. "So maybe you could just. Go away for now or something."

"I will bring you a snack." Nightmare Moon replied kindly, and Scrivener Blooms really didn't like the way the passion entity smiled at them before she vanished in a burst of dark flame, the stallion and Twilight Sparkle both looking uncomfortably over at Luna Brynhild.

But Luna only huffed and glared back at them, complaining: "'Tis not my fault! She has her own body, and her own mind... I can still sense her, vaguely, but I dare not break into that section of soul inside me poisoned with Nightmare Moon's tumorous essence and her... her pus-like thoughts. Her thoughts are pus-like, Scrivener Blooms. They are gooey and gross."

Scrivener Blooms sighed tiredly at this, lowering his head a little as Twilight Sparkle looked awkwardly at Luna for a few moments, and then the charcoal stallion said finally: "We should probably just. Go, or something."

Luna huffed at the two again, poking at them with her horn, and they both grimaced a little before pushing absently at her. She slapped back at them, then settled a little and sighed a bit, reaching up and silently touching her lips as she murmured: "What truly bothers me, though, is that she is right. I would not change her. I do not want her to change. Sometimes... I even wish that the three of us could be more like her. Free..."

Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both smiled faintly, and then the Lich looked down and murmured: "The irony is in the fact she's not free, Luna. She's a slave. And she's a slave to us... not the other way around."

"I know that. I know that perfectly well." Luna grumbled, nodding as Scrivener Blooms started towards the doorway, both mares falling in step behind him. "She is a happy slave, though... and damnation, does that not frustrate me so! The fact that that... ill creature can take such pleasure in her subjugation... what is wrong with her? And did she not spawn from me? What is wrong with me?"

Scrivener swallowed the many possible answers he could give as they walked out into the hall, but Luna grumbled and glared at him all the same as if he had spoken, the stallion wincing a bit before he looked over his shoulder and said finally: "Let's just... go do our studying. And then... maybe... we can follow yours and Nightmare Moon's advice and... see where that takes us. As scary as that thought is to me."

Twilight Sparkle nodded hesitantly in agreement, and Luna shifted a little before she finally nodded as well as they headed next door to the stallion's office, the mare saying quietly: "Aye. Good. Or at least, I hope 'twill be good... but... I cannot see it being entirely bad, either. I do not know... I think we need merely... indulge this, and see where it may take us. Aye?"

"Aye." Scrivener echoed softly, smiling a little after a moment as Twilight Sparkle gave her own slow nod, the three approaching the stallion's desk. Scrivener pulled out his chair, then winced when Luna grabbed two of the spare seats resting against the wall and simply tossed them in the general direction of his desk, sending them clattering loudly into each other before Twilight managed to straighten them hurriedly out with a flick of her horn. "Can you behave like. Just a little bit?"

"I am behaving. 'Tis thou who are stupid." Luna grumbled in response, and then she shook her head quickly and added mildly: "I must merely work off all my frustrations through these... little gambles. Thou would not deny me that, would thou?"

"You're going to have a big gamble shortly so uh... yes, I would deny you the little ones." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and Luna Brynhild huffed at him grouchily, Twilight Sparkle smiling slightly despite herself and shaking her head briefly as the three sat down at the stallion's desk.

Luna looked curiously over his notes, and the charcoal earth pony cleared his throat and quickly brushed these off to the side. Then he glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, asking: "Do you mind grabbing the book for us?"

Twilight only shook her head with a smile, then closed her eyes and flicked her horn... and a moment later, the tome that held all the secrets of the Light's religion appeared with a puff in front of them, gently floating down to the desk. Scrivener smiled despite himself over at the Lich, as Luna murmured: "Damnation, Twilight Sparkle. To summon an object is not as simple as it seems. Now thou calls and dispels both mundane and unique items at will, without so much as a flinch. 'Tis most impressive."

The Lich only laughed a little and shrugged a bit, smiling over at the others, and there was silence for a few moments before she finally reached forwards and carefully pulled the book open. The three looked down at the contents, and then Scrivener Blooms sighed a little before he said finally: "I guess we should look at the prophecies again... or maybe the first rules, although I'm honestly not sure what's even important anymore. What do you two think?"

Luna grunted, then bit her lip, becoming more serious now before she said finally: "If the Holy Word of their God was so important... then first we should look at the rules he passed down upon his followers. The ones that all others must obey, the... I do not recall the word. Commandments?"

"No, they used a different word for those..." Twilight Sparkle reached a hoof up, scanning the contents before murmuring: "Here. It's about halfway through the book, when He Of Many Countless Faces first spoke to his followers... well, sort of. I mean... I don't remember ever hearing his voice..."

"I don't think he ever actually 'spoke' to anyone. He was... I don't know. It was a weird emotional telepathy. I... wonder where the hell he came from." Scrivener shook his head, then he murmured: "Like faith, made solid..."

"But even faith can be abused. _Especially_ faith, can be abused." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, and then she blushed and shook her head a little when both ponies looked at her curiously. "Sorry. Just... you know. Oh, here it is. Edicts."

Scrivener and Luna both nodded, and the Lich paged through the book to the words, murmuring: "Okay... it starts: 'and so Lord God said to his flock..."

They read in peace, and after a few minutes, Nightmare Moon joined them with Juliette and Justine, all of them carrying some food for them: cookies, a few coins of chocolate, and several mugs of coffee. Chocolate was a special treat, and Luna couldn't help but smile grudgingly over at the two, nodding after a moment to them: it was extremely difficult to get in Helheim, along with most other sweets and baked goods. Apparently sugar was quite the commodity down here.

Nightmare Moon helped them read, and the succubus twins simply lingered awkwardly in the background, Juliette looking hungrily at them and eying all four ponies appreciatively, Justine simply shifting back and forth and occasionally asking nervously if they wanted anything else.

They sat together, talking and going over things for just over an hour, with Nightmare Moon adding surprisingly intelligent comments now and then between all her teasing and coy remarks. Then, finally, Luna sat back and looked pointedly between her partners, and both Scrivener and Twilight nodded hesitantly as Nightmare Moon licked her lips slowly, murmuring: "Excellent, rulers of my heart and soul... Juliette, Justine, our masters wish to indulge us. Shall we pay tribute to our lord and ladies, and delight in their desires?"

Juliette grinned widely, looking at them hungrily as Justine shifted awkwardly, and Scrivener Blooms sighed a little before he said wryly: "It's funny. I'm surrounded by mares, and yet I can never entirely enjoy myself."

"Well, for a little while, let us simply enjoy... let us test these waters, and... indulge." Luna paused, then smiled slightly over at him, adding mildly: "And if thou art complaining about all us mares, I can certainly invite a stallion or two to join in our delights."

Scrivener Blooms looked at the sapphire mare dryly, and then Juliette grinned, half-lidding her eyes as she wrapped her forelegs around Scrivener's neck and pushed herself up against his back, whispering in his ear: "That sounds delightful. Oh, come on, there's all those handsome Wrath demons who are just so loyal to you and Luna... give them a little reward, won't you?"

Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, and then he shivered a little and muttered: "Juliette. Get your hooves off me, or I swear to the Horses of Heaven..."

"Why swear to what you're going to go stomp?" Juliette asked teasingly, even as Justine nervously attempted to yank her twin sister off of the stallion, and Luna Brynhild looked thoughtful at this response as Twilight Sparkle sighed and Scrivener Blooms grumbled. "It's not my fault there's so many mares in the worlds... and so few stallions worth... _dying_ for..."

The stallion glowered over his shoulder at her, and then he finally pried her off and pushed her backwards: but Juliette laughed, half-flinging herself away and knocking Justine to the ground, the good twin of the pair painfully whacking her head off the floor before she whimpered a little as Juliette ignored her and simply put her hooves behind her head, invitingly sprawling her body out and looking eagerly up at them. "A little lust never hurt anyone."

"Apart from gonorrhea." Scrivener Blooms said sourly, and Luna giggled a little at this before clearing her throat when the stallion stood, before he blinked in surprise as Twilight Sparkle touched his shoulder gently.

The two looked at each other, and Nightmare Moon licked her lips hungrily, eyes glowing with excitement as the violet winged unicorn said quietly: "We promised. And we have to... let go a little. We have to give in, if only to... play Hel's game. I think Luna's right, for a few reasons... and... I don't want to have any regrets. I want to experience the good and the bad by your sides... I want to... be with all of you. Let's be together... even in the darkness. We have to do more than just accept Hel's gifts... we have to ask for them. Maybe even... fight for them."

"And the only way she will give them to you is if she thinks that you are obeying her system, becoming united with the darkness... accepting the gifts she has already given in full." Nightmare Moon urged, and then she smiled slightly, looking at Scrivener Blooms and whispering: "I know your hungers. And if I can encourage you, my King of the Night... then Twilight Sparkle and Luna Brynhild will follow. And you know that you..."

"I'm not the keystone. I'm the weakest link." Scrivener Blooms looked back and forth before he shivered a little and then gritted his teeth, nodding slowly and muttering: "Fine. Twilight, Luna... I won't backpedal. I'm... hungry."

His eyes roved down to Juliette, who giggled in excitement before he said simply: "Dungeon."

Justine whimpered a little, but then Juliette rolled off her sibling and yanked her firmly up to her hooves, yanking her towards the door before halting... and grinning brightly as the trio followed, the mare saying hungrily: "Oh just wait, wait, wait and see..."

Luna and Twilight both smiled faintly, and the stallion dropped his head forwards as they made their way through the mansion, letting the others guide him, feeling Luna and Twilight and Nightmare Moon all sharing both encouragements and reassurances, and giving his own to the others. It was funny: it wasn't just fear of what they were going to do that was curling through his system, it wasn't just that he was scared that if they gave in, they wouldn't be able to find their way back... it was the stupid, somehow-sickening thought that he didn't deserve such a wonderful gift like this. It was the glimpse of Heaven in Hell... and terror at what that meant.

Juliette dragged Justine ahead in the dungeon, the very same dungeon deep beneath the mansion where prisoners had once been kept and they suffered their own tortures... and in the very racks that had stretched their own bodies, where Inquisitors had put them to be punished, disturbing the stains of their own blood, they found Justine: she had been strapped in by Juliette and gagged, left whimpering around the ball in her muzzle as Juliette whispered in delight: "Here. I got her all ready for you..."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks as Twilight shifted uneasily, and then the Lich simply nodded. And like it was both order and encouragement, both sapphire mare and charcoal stallion stepped forwards, seizing Juliette and flinging her across the room and into a metal table that was bolted to the ground, knocking her sprawling painfully over. The succubus didn't even have the time to look up before Scrivener and Luna yanked her off the ground and slammed her down into the metal table, but when her senses came back and she found herself staring up into their snarling faces, she looked at them with lust and a crazed grin, drool forming in the corners of her mouth even as Scrivener's Talons pressed against her stomach and he said coldly: "I'll make the decisions here. You're the slave. Luna and I think you need to be reminded of your place... as meat."

Juliette giggled, then threw her head back and screamed laughter when the metal claws tore into her stomach... and an hour later, she was still giggling gleefully despite the fact she had been all-but-torn apart, and Scrivener Blooms had Luna and Twilight Sparkle seated on either side of him, red succubus blood splattered across his body and dripping from his mouth as he chewed slowly, then swallowed something raw and fleshy and...

He shivered a bit, but Twilight Sparkle only rested against one side of him and Luna smiled strangely on the other, both mares splattered with their own... many things, just as Scrivener was. Nightmare Moon had her own look of pleasure on her face, although there was only a little bit of crimson over her frame... although she was taking her time, slowly tormenting still-trapped Justine with teasing cuts and little flicks of her sharp hooves and horn, trailing patterns and burning runes across her body until Luna looked up and muttered: "Cease that."

"Alright." Nightmare Moon paused, then glanced over at them and said softly: "It wasn't bad... for a start. And she will heal... she would heal within a day even if you dismembered her completely. Succubi are well-known for their... durability. And their enjoyment of pain, as long as it is flesh against flesh..."

She turned her eyes back towards Justine, who was shivering a bit against the rack. "But this one is foolish. She denies her instincts... it makes her weak. It means that her life will be nothing but misery: instead of giving in to what she should be, what she _must_ be... she tries to live a life of purity and innocence. And it will destroy her, in a place like this. A place like this was not made for such like these 'Justines.'"

Scrivener only grunted, and then Luna looked up before she looked over at the stallion. Then she silently wrapped a foreleg around him and pulled him closer, so she could sink her teeth into his neck, drinking slowly from his throat as Nightmare Moon licked her lips at the sight, breathing a little harder, her legs trembling a bit beneath her.

Then Luna pushed herself away from Scrivener, and she half-turned, spitting some of the black blood out even as the rest of it insisted on sliding down her throat thanks in part to the aid of her traitor tongue, before the sapphire mare said quietly: "Tell me, Nightmare Moon. Precisely where is the strength in this?"

Black veins pulsed slowly through the sapphire hide of the mare, but Nightmare Moon only looked at her tenderly, saying softly: "Your strength doesn't show in your hungers, my sweet Luna Brynhild... but rather, it shows instead in when you pull yourself back from them. There is more strength in feeding your desires, then drawing free of their grips before it becomes gluttony... than in simply resisting and ignoring the poison. And of course, the greatest strength of all comes from harnessing your greatest weaknesses..."

Nightmare Moon reached calmly up, sinking her hoof into Justine's stomach, making her whimper as the dark passion entity looked with strange, loving tenderness at the succubus... and then the enormous black equine smiled as Twilight Sparkle finished quietly: "And making them our strengths."

There was silence for a few moments, and then the blood-splattered soulmates all looked up silently as Juliette half-leaned off the table, despite the blood spilling from her open abdomen, her insides hanging out in a sight that was erotic in how disgusting it was, exotic in its freakishness as she said softly: "Welcome to Helheim, my masters. How can we serve you today?"

Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight all looked down... and then the Lich leaned over and bit silently into the stallion's neck, his eyes closing as she drank down his corruption, one of his Talons silently reaching down to squeeze tightly into her hind leg as Luna looked slowly up and said quietly: "By helping us find our path into the darkness."

"Anything for you, my darlings." Nightmare Moon said with a soft smile, as Twilight drew back with a tremble, the soulstone core in her chest pulsing powerfully, like the beat of a heart. A beat that grew stronger even as the light in it grew darker, like dusk falling after a long summer's day... promising the start of a deep and endless, hellish night.


	94. The Garden Of Light

Chapter Eighty Nine: The Garden of Light

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence breathed hard, leading her group sharply away from the marching column of the army: as the main force continued to move towards Canterlot Castle, their group took a side path, careful to keep their eyes open for any traps.

On the way into Canterlot, their army had engaged multiple Nephilim: but these broken, monstrous half-angels were shells of whatever they had once been, so broken and badly-mangled that it was their violent deaths that caused the most damage to their forces, not their struggling. Noting this, Freya had ordered them to try and destroy the Nephilim at range, and if they did manage to get close, to try and subdue, not kill.

But subduing them was incredibly difficult: they simply didn't stop struggling wildly against even the most powerful magic or restraints, and had no problem self-destructing if there was a large concentration of soldiers around them. Destroying them at range, however, was fairly easy: they were capable of stopping even powerful single attacks, but multiple magic missiles or hails of arrows easily got around their defenses and did quite a bit of damage.

The scaled unicorn had faith that either way, Freya was going to make it to Canterlot: Innocence just hoped that the army didn't suffer too many more losses on the way. Nephilim, fragile or not, were a serious threat... and worse, the mare felt almost... sorry for the mauled and ruined states they had been left in. She also didn't want to guess how many might be around and inside the Canterlot area itself: and in groups, the Nephilim were always far more dangerous, since their other allies would soak up some of the attacks meant for the deformed creatures.

But with all the chaos being thrown up by the main force mowing its way through the Nephilim and the other forces of Light that had begun to draw out of the castle, it gave Innocence and her small team what she hoped would be enough cover to sneak into the Canterlot Gardens without being noticed. If they could take out the guards without setting off any alarms, and start freeing prisoners without being noticed, they might actually be able to sneak around and stage an ambush on the enemy's flank.

She had high hopes for this, and for her team: but with Aphrodisia, Avalon, Ersatz, Prestige, and Monkshood all here to assist her, why shouldn't she? Ersatz was able to cloak them, keeping them hidden from the eyes of the Light and safe from being targeted by the blasts of purification shooting down every now and then from Canterlot Castle, and the others were all talented fighters... well, she wasn't sure about Monkshood. Monkshood was vegan and looking around at everything with a constant expression of disgust and contempt. But then again, it probably wasn't actually Monkshood who would be doing any of the fighting...

The scaled unicorn looked up sharply as they began to near a large, spike-topped fence, just visible over the next rise: she slowed her pace, scowling a little and keeping herself low, and the others did the same as Ersatz said quietly: "I don't have enough power alone to cloak us from sight..."

"Allow me." Prestige's own horn glowed... and a moment later, the group turned translucent, Innocence smiling a bit in surprise as the Valkyrie said after a moment: "I can't... completely synchronize with your magic, I'm sorry. I think it's because your horn..."

"Isn't natural, yes. But I think this is more than enough: they won't notice us until we draw closer, I can be confident of that." Ersatz said quietly, and Innocence nodded slowly in agreement before grimacing a bit as she realized that gestures probably weren't the best way to communicate right now, even with all eyes on her.

"Avalon. Fly a little up... not too high. Tell us what you see." Innocence said quietly, and the tiny Pegasus grunted and saluted before flapping her wings once, launching herself a good ten feet up before she lazily allowed herself to float back down, and Innocence asked: "Well?"

"No guards at the gates, can't see through the fence that well, but I caught a glimpse of the Gardens past it. Looks like... looks like there's a lot of statues in there. Possibly in the hedge maze, too, but I don't think we wanna waste our time searching it." Avalon halted, then looked down, hammering a hoof against her head before saying finally: "Saw three solo patrols in the Garden itself, but there's probably way more than that. What do you want us to do?"

Innocence looked down for a moment thoughtfully, and then she said quietly: "We'll approach the gates, and you can take another look from there, maybe risk a sweep. Everyone, move slowly. The more we move, the easier we are to see."

The others nodded before Monkshood sniffed the air, his ears flicking before he growled: "Pious. I doubt that not being able to see us is going to stop them from making us."

"Focus on a single object in your minds, like the hedge ahead. Hold that image. Even if they sense the magic energy, they won't investigate it right away." Innocence said as calmly as she could: of course, she had no real guarantee of what the Pious would or wouldn't do, especially since they were likely on alert right now. But her confidence made the others confident, and they were able to sneak carefully forwards until they reached the gates.

Most of the fencing was overgrown with blossoming ivy and hedges, apart from the swinging gate itself: this was tall and narrow and... _Blessed iron. Fantastic._ "It's locked and demonic magic is just going to bounce off it. If we tear it open the Pious are going to be on us immediately. Ideas?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Prestige said suddenly: "Use your magic, Innocence."

"What did I just say, Prestige?" Innocence asked irritably over her shoulder, and then she frowned when the Valkyrie shook her head quickly.

"No, not all your magic is demonic or dark. You can do nature magic, I've seen you: maybe you can use the vines to unlock the door." Prestige suggested, and Innocence looked at her disbelievingly before she groaned under her breath and turned her eyes forwards. "I can't help otherwise... the most I could do is freeze and shatter the door, and as you said yourself..."

"Right. Right." Innocence muttered, and then she shook her head briefly before sighing, her horn starting to glow as she tried to focus on the vines around the door, mumbling: "Okay, nature... come on... let's see if I can still do this..."

Her eyes narrowed slowly in concentration, breathing a little harder, and the vines on either side of the door rustled... then gradually began to twist outwards, spreading and growing, slithering over the other side of the frame.

The brushes rattled quietly, and Innocence winced a bit as she saw a Pious in the distance seem to glance towards them... but then it only calmly turned to stride off in another direction, and the mare gave a relieved grin... before staring as the vines wrapped not around the locking mechanism, but the bars of the iron door itself, a quiet groaning reaching her ears before the gate was torn off its hinges with a muffled clank.

For a moment, it stood, supported by the vines... and then slowly, it keeled forwards and gently settled into the grasses, the vines stretching and quietly tearing as Innocence gaped in disbelief and Prestige said uncertainly: "That... well, that's certainly one way to handle things, Innocence..."

"I... uh... let's just move in." Innocence muttered, peering through the open gate before she gritted her teeth: the area here wasn't entirely clear, thanks to the large hedges... and the disconcerting, gleaming white statues standing here and there, many of them frozen as if pleading for mercy or screaming in terror, seeming to glow faintly still with the holy energies they had been irradiated with...

There was a path through the Gardens, leading between beautiful flowers grown around the arranged statues, but it curved and zigzagged and meandered back and forth. Pious could be around any corner, and Innocence grimaced a little before she muttered: "I'm going to have to send out a psychic signal to figure out-"

"There's only five. Three are patrolling in this area, one is by the rear gate, one is standing at the entrance to the hedge maze. But there's the faint reek of wyverns and more Pious in the distance: they have a group of Angelic Knights, likely waiting to ambush the main army once they draw in closer to Canterlot. But I have no doubt they might attack us instead." Monkshood said moodily, and Innocence stared at him before he half-ordered, half-advised: "Avalon should take the guard at the hedge maze. Aphrodisia should take the guard by the gates. You three stay back and I'll lure out the rest. They won't set off the alarms if they only see a single pony."

"Are you asking or..." And then the scaled unicorn stared as Monkshood rolled his eyes and strode forwards, heading away from the group and calmly into the Gardens, Innocence wincing before she muttered: "Fantastic. Ava, Apps, you better both listen to what he said."

Aphrodisia became a streak of black smoke that shot quickly along the ground as Avalon launched up into the air, shooting out of sight into the sky: meanwhile, Monkshood flickered into visibility as he stepped out of the field of magic and Ersatz and Prestige winced, both quickly concentrating the spell back around their little huddle of unicorns as the stallion calmly reached up and loosened his tie.

Three Pious, as he'd predicted, calmly strode out along the path and formed a semicircle in front of Monkshood. The stallion looked coldly up at them, surveying their white armor and the longspear one of them was carrying, and then he said calmly: "I am here to negotiate the terms of the release of these prisoners. My initial offer is that your lives will be spared if you release everyone here and surrender immediately."

There was silence for a moment, and then the Pious with the spear simply lowered it and stabbed it forwards into Monkshood's chest, Innocence wincing as Prestige and Ersatz both stared in shock... but Monkshood barely flinched, his expression curling into one of distaste and his eyes flashing before he said in a distinctly-displeased voice: "And here I was hoping for a peaceful solution. But it looks like negotiations have already failed."

"He is stained with darkness. Destroy him." said another Pious calmly, and the three stepped forwards as wing appendages shuddered and then stabbed downwards, piercing through Monkshood's body in all directions as the armed Pious twisted his spear and attempted to drive it deeper.

Monkshood dropped his head forwards, clenching his eyes shut... and then a guttural growl rose from his throat, his hoof reaching up to yank his tie off before he rose his head as his eyes snapped open, irises glowing fierce crimson as a high-pitched voice that wasn't Monkshood's snarled from his jaws: "Oh, now you've gone and done it!"

A sickening crackling sound mixed with the hiss of tearing fabric as the stallion's body humped up and expanded, thick, shaggy fur rippling out of his body as his features became narrower and more bestial. Jaws opened and twisted in a grin that revealed teeth that had become jagged and sharp, and his red eyes flashed again as he reached up not a hoof, but a large paw to grab the neck of the spear buried in his chest.

The paw twisted, snapping the spear like a twig before he yanked the weapon out of his chest with a roar, swinging his forelimbs wide, huge body flexing and knocking the scythe-like appendages buried through his frame free. The three Pious were knocked stumbling, and then the wolf pounced forwards, stabbing the spear downwards to stake through the heart of the angel in front of him before he flung himself into another angel of Greater Heaven, jaws clamping onto its throat as his huge paws crushed down on its shoulders.

Its head was torn from its shoulders as the collarbone snapped like a twig, the wolf-beast flinging body in one direction and skull in the other, turning with the absent toss of the angel's head as a grin spread over the wolf's features. He faced the last angel, the two frozen for a moment before the Pious calmly lashed a claw upwards, sending a blast of white flames hammering home into the wolf's grinning face.

The beast yelped, staggering backwards, and the Pious immediately rushed forwards, swinging a claw out almost desperately... and with ease, the lupine caught the angel's wrist in its jaws before twisting savagely to the side, yanking the Pious off balance before its paws reached up, one shoving into the angel's chest as the other grabbed its upper arm and _pulled_...

The angel's limb was torn from its body, and the monster flung this aside as it shoved forwards and slammed the Pious down onto its back before leaping on top of it, jaws biting down again and again, crushing and rending flesh. And then the beast shivered before throwing its head back and howling to the sky... a howl that turned into a loud cackle as Innocence winced at both the malign energies and the sheer force of sound.

The scaled unicorn hurried forwards as Ersatz and Prestige let the cloak around them drop, and then Innocence winced and skidded to a halt when the wolf-beast snarled over its shoulder at her... but then grinned, growling in a pitch that grated the mare's ears: "It's been far too long since Monkey let me out to play... do you know how long it's been? Long!"

"Well, you probably just attracted the Pious' attention to us." Innocence said coldly, and then she hesitated for only a moment before stepping forwards and ordering sharply: "If you want to play, then go hunt down that ambush unit, Wolfsbane!"

"Don't give me orders!" Wolfsbane roared at her, snarling furiously, hackles raising as he rounded on her... and then he suddenly grinned again, almost half-lidding his eyes as he said kindly: "Give me suggestions."

Innocence winced backwards, shivering a bit: a _farkasember_ couldn't be killed unless it was in wolf form, and even then it required decapitation or other very difficult methods. But that wasn't to say that enough holes in him wouldn't slow him down... yet all the same, Innocence didn't really have a choice except to make one _suggestion_ in particular... "Then maybe you should go ahead of us towards Canterlot. Otherwise... we might kill all the Pious before you get a chance to."

Wolfsbane growled loudly at this, and then without another word, he spun around and bolted off. As he left, Avalon and Aphrodisia both returned, the Pegasus flitting down from the air as the demon trotted in from a side path with an uneasy look after Wolfsbane, asking nervously: "Should we... really let him go ahead by himself?"

"Monkshood isn't stupid. He probably knew this would happen..." Innocence shook her head briefly, then she gave a faint smile and glanced back and forth, shivering a little: so many of the statues were posed around gray stone monoliths of Pious and symbols of He Of Many Countless Faces... and so many of these statues were of ponies she had actually known, rebels unlucky enough to be caught in the blast of Miracles from Greater Heaven... "We need to concentrate on freeing these ponies. Prestige, Ersatz, can you set up a buffer shield around us? I don't want them detecting any of my magic."

"I can create a muffling resonance in a small area... but it'll be harder for you to cast spells inside it." Ersatz said hesitantly, and Innocence smiled a little and nodded.

"That's fine. It's better if my magic is a little suppressed, anyway... I don't want to put too much energy into them or I could shatter the stone instead of counteracting the holy energy." Innocence said quietly, and then she shivered a little as she glanced at a nearby statue of a solider. "I... I can feel them still alive in there, though, in stasis... at least, I hope they're in stasis. Otherwise they've been aware and suffering for all these years..."

Aphrodisia winced at this, and then she frowned suddenly, raising her head as her shoulders hunched. Innocence noticed this out of the corner of her eye, turning towards her... before she stared as Apps' scythe appeared on her back with a spark, the weapon sizzling erratically with energy as Aphrodisia's features tightened into a skull-like mask, baring her fangs as she snapped: "Get down!"

Innocence, Ersatz, and Prestige all dropped as Avalon shot high into the air, a moment before a reaper appeared, viciously slashing its scythe outwards. But all it hit was Aphrodisia's own scythe, the demon snarling before she lashed her polearm outwards with a surge of demonic energy, driving the reaper back.

Two others appeared, one resting its scythe across its shoulders, the other holding its weapon loosely: they were all like the one that Innocence had seen at the rebel base, wearing cracked golden masks inset with gemstones and jewels. And all of the emanated a strange mixture of hatred and longing, as Aphrodisia rose her weapon and hissed: "Atropii."

The three reapers shot in, but Prestige snapped her horn upwards, unleashing a shockwave of lightning that surged past her allies and smashed through the reapers, knocking them all backwards before the electricity crackling over their bodies turned to ice. The Atropii were quick to shatter the bonds of frost, but Aphrodisia took the split second of vulnerability to leap forwards, hooking her scythe out and tearing the soul-stealing weapon from the hands of one of the reapers, knocking it off balance before her hoof swung out and tore its mask off its head.

The reaper screamed and covered its face as glowing light shone through its gauntlets, swaying back and forth wildly before it exploded into smoke and energy. And as Aphrodisia hit the ground, she shouted at the others who were already engaging the remaining Atropii: "They're dishonored reapers! Their masks keep them stable!"

Prestige lashed her horn out, sending a blast of flames at another reaper, but the Atropii quickly swung its scythe out, absorbing the magic into the blade to prevent the talented Valkyrie from transforming or redirecting the magic. It lashed the weapon back down, firing a bolt of dark energy in return that Prestige barely evaded with a wince, but Ersatz surprisingly took advantage of its distraction, snapping her horn out and sending a fireball into the Atropii's face.

The blast was almost forceless, but released a flare of light, disorienting the reaper for a moment: more than long enough for Prestige to regain her balance and snap her horn forwards, sending out a string of lightning that hammered into the Atropii's mask and spread over it before turning to clinging ice.

Then the mare simply yanked her horn backwards, and the icy claw gripping the mask tore it free from the reaper's head, the creature howling in misery and shaking itself back and forth as blinding light bled out of its featureless face before it exploded. And a moment later, the second reaper sparked out of existence as well, its scythe falling to the ground along with pieces of shattered mask as Avalon moodily rubbed one of her front hooves.

Aphrodisia growled at the air, then slowly straightened and muttered: "_Elska_ doesn't like Atropii. Neither do I. They're monsters."

"That death entity must be in Canterlot... we have to move fast." Innocence said worriedly, looking back and forth before she grimaced and hurried down the path, calling over he shoulder: "Ersatz, I need you to start generating that interference!"

The demon nodded, raising her horn as it glowed faintly, and then the scaled unicorn winced a bit as a staticky feeling tickled over her body and horn. But Innocence did her best to keep her concentration on the world around her as she looked back and forth, before her eyes finally locked on what she was looking for, just ahead... and in spite of the hope she had to fix this, it still ached to see, much more than she had expected it to.

The petrified figures of Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom both stood with their heads proudly raised and eyes frozen closed, in dignified and regal poise even in their defeat. The scaled unicorn trembled a little as she studied them, posed facing each other in front of a monument of an omega embracing a circle... and then Innocence laughed weakly as she saw two smaller figures posed on the cubical base of this monolith, whispering: "Even you guys."

Ratatoskr and Abaddon: Innocence had thought they were dead. But here they were, turned to stone as well, the squirrel frozen as if pleading, the pseudodragon staring helplessly upwards and head raised, too proud to submit to even an impossible enemy... and it made the pain worse. Seeing how the Light had taken both animal and pony and made them ornaments to better declare the superiority of their beliefs...

Innocence gritted her teeth, and then she shook her head fiercely before raising her horn as it crackled with dark energy, her eyes glowing faintly as she keyed in to the holy energy with ease even through the baffling of the magic field Ersatz was generating. It was powerful... but the power of it was only going to make it all the easier for her to cancel it out, as she breathed hard and whispered: "I'm going to fix this. I'm not going to lose you, too."

The mare's horn sparked, and then she closed her eyes and arched her back slowly, her horn crackling with dark energy before an orb of shadows formed around the monument, swallowing the statues and monolith whole as it crackled with black lightning. It darkened and thrummed, Innocence concentrating on it, gritting her teeth and filling it with the same power that she had used to cast the exorcisms that had cleansed the Light from the ponies.

There was a rumble, a shattering... and then the orb of shadows dissipated, leaving behind only a pile of crumbled remains. And Innocence's jaw dropped, staring in horror at this tall mound of gravel and broken rock before she whimpered weakly in disbelief, the others all staring in horror...

"N-No..." Innocence whispered, stepping forwards, staring back and forth over the pile of stone... and then she reached a claw forwards, trembling and touching rocks that felt strangely warm now, smoky miasma still bleeding out of the pile as she felt tears threatening her eyes. "What... what have I done..."

Then the pile of rocks shivered, and Innocence drew her claw back in shock, feeling a wild burst of hope... before a small, black head poked itself out of the pile of stone, squeaking in surprise as it looked back and forth. Abaddon... and a moment later, the pile of rock shuddered before spilling down in a small avalanche around the ponies, and the group was left staring in awe as two ponies and a terrified-looking squirrel emerged from the runes, the mares gasping for breath and gazing back and forth, covered in energy burns and bruises... but alive. _Alive_, and breathing... "Scarlet Sage!"

Innocence all-but-leapt forwards, hugging the silvery Pegasus around the neck, and Scarlet Sage flinched and gave a little whimper before she managed a smile, breathing hard and looking down at Innocence with a faint laugh. And Innocence laughed loudly as well, gazing up at her sibling adoringly before she whispered: "Scar... I... I never even realized how much I missed you un... until..."

"It's... it's okay." Scarlet smiled faintly, and then she looked over at Apple Bloom as the earth pony shook herself vigorously out, then gave a small smile over at Avalon as the tiny mare looked at her with a wide grin, her own eyes shining with excitement... and hope. "You okay there, Red?"

"Yeah. I am. I guess you could say I've had some experience with getting stoned from working for Cowlick for so long." Apple Bloom said wryly, and Avalon laughed as Innocence stepped back and gazed with relief between the mares, as Ratatoskr and Abaddon both twined and danced around the group of ponies, chirping and squeaking excitedly. "Still a hell of a relief to see you all, though... I feel like it must have been years, stuck in there."

"It was." Innocence said quietly, and both mares looked at the scaled unicorn with surprise before Scarlet Sage leaned forwards, studying Innocence intently.

She looked back with a faint smile, and there was silence for a few moments before the Pegasus gave a quite laugh, saying softly: "But it looks like the wait was worth it. Innocence... I'm glad to see you're back to your old self."

Innocence blushed a bit, and then Prestige looked up and said softly: "As wonderful as it is that all this has worked out so well... we shouldn't linger here. Innocence, how many other ponies can you free? And Scarlet Sage, do you think your powers will work on these statues?"

"Only one way to find out." the Pegasus replied gamely, smiling a little and straightening as if she hadn't just spent years trapped as a petrified statue. "I'll start on the left. You take the right side of the path, Sin. And if I can't break the enchantment then I'll instead tend to whoever you free."

"Thank you, Scarlet Sage." Innocence said quietly, looking up at her big sister: she always seemed to fade into the background, to work behind the scenes... but she never failed to rise to the occasion when she was needed, no matter how much she had suffered herself.

Innocence turned as Ersatz followed, smiling through the faint strain of muffling Sin's magic: the scaled unicorn's power was tremendous, almost enough to cancel out any buffer she could put up. But she didn't complain... any more than Innocence revealed how much effort it took to concentrate her magic with the energy field sizzling around her.

And, with a bit of effort, Scarlet Sage was able to use her own powers to crack the stone shells holding other ponies prisoner and free ponies from stasis and petrification. Rebels, demons, and others who had defied the Light all picked themselves up as stone crumbled around them, many of them shaky on their feet, but a few quickly regaining their senses, growling and eager to rejoin the battle against the Light, once they understood what was going on.

Within twenty minutes, both Innocence and Scarlet Sage had exhausted themselves. There were still quite a few statues remaining, but for now, Innocence thought this would more than suffice: they had everything from a massive Hellhound that Aphrodisia was muttering in the ear of, to a young dragon that was storming moodily back and forth, spiked tail swishing back and forth as he glared towards the castle in the distance, occasionally snorting out small gusts of smoke from his nostrils.

"I don't want to leave them here but... we should get moving. We can't leave Wolfsbane out there by himself." Innocence murmured, and Ersatz nodded as she allowed the baffling field to drop, the scaled unicorn giving a small sigh of relief as she felt a little of her strength and concentration return.

"I'll stay here. I'll free as many people as I can and tend to the injured." Scarlet Sage said quietly, gesturing towards Apple Bloom: the earth pony was currently wrapping a makeshift bandage around a pony who had been turned to stone with his foreleg in a grotesque, shattered position, the rebel trembling violently as the engineer did her best to splint the damage. "I'll get them out of here, to safety, then come back here and see what else I can do... Ponyville is free, right?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Scarlet Sage. Don't strain yourself, okay?" Innocence halted, then smiled a little as Ratatoskr and Abaddon both ran up to her, chirping and looking up almost expectantly at the scaled unicorn. "And you two. Go find Freya: by now, they're probably staging an attack against Canterlot Castle... let her know we were successful here, then get yourselves to safety."

Innocence hesitated, glancing towards the massive, almost fairytale structure in the distance, and she shivered a bit: every now and then, faint roars reached their ears, and while there was no sight of great blasts of magic... the whole castle looked like it was glowing with holy energy. They had apparently focused on erecting some kind of holy barrier... "Don't get yourselves killed, you two."

Both the squirrel and the pseudodragon seemed to nod, and then turned to bolt off as Aphrodisia hopped quickly onto the back of the massive Hellhound, the demon whistling loudly to draw the attention of the others before she shouted: "Hey, all of you! You want revenge? Well, this is your chance to get it! But all of us have to listen to that mare there, Innocence, got it?"

The scaled mare blinked in surprise, then smiled awkwardly at this, clearing her throat before she looked lamely around at group as all attention was fixed on her. Then she forced herself to take a breath, raising her head and saying firmly: "Alright. We're going to move towards Canterlot, in groups: Avalon, take the Pegasi to the air and fly high, but don't go ahead. Wait for us to get moving and follow: I'll send up a signal flare when I want you to attack, so try and keep out of the enemy's sight. Apps, I want you to wait back here with the demons, keep a small distance between our groups: the rest of you are with me. We'll draw the Pious out, so that Avalon's team can cut them off and Aphrodisia's can mop up afterwards. Understood?"

There were nods and shouts of agreement, before Innocence looked up in surprise as a voice said mildly: "Perhaps we can offer our assistance as well."

The scaled unicorn smiled over at the sight of Dysphoria, who was standing with his two brothers and a slight smile on his face as he gestured pleasantly towards the hedge maze. "Unfortunately, it seems our cousins failed to retrieve Discord... we saw they had been turned to stone, likely by the nasty magic emanating from that awful castle. With that magic disabled for the moment by the barrier around Canterlot, however... we believe that we are more than sufficient to revive both our fallen comrades and Discord. And I'm very certain that Discord most definitely desires to pay back the Light for what they've done to him. Or rather, mostly-certain: you can never be entirely sure with chaos. That's dangerous."

Innocence nodded quickly, and then she replied with a slight smile: "Then free them. We won't wait up, though."

"Hey, are you saying we're slow? We're not slow! We're way faster than you!" Donnybrook squawked, flailing his little arms before he turned and waddled hurriedly off towards the hedge maze. Diminish groaned, then spun around and almost slithered after his brother as the middle Draconequus smiled pleasantly and bowed politely, before he simply vanished in a puff of green smoke.

"Let's go." Innocence said to Prestige and Ersatz, not wanting to lose any more time. Avalon grunted at this as well before she shot up into the air, and Aphrodisia waved from the enormous Hellhound's back as the three unicorns turned and headed quickly for the other end of the Gardens.

Innocence gave one last glance over her shoulder at Scarlet Sage, who was already turning back to the statues... and then the scaled unicorn turned her eyes back forwards, locking her gaze on the path ahead. They passed through a torn-down gate, and Innocence grimaced only a bit as they passed the corpse of a Pious that had been torn in half, muttering: "He's definitely strong..."

Ersatz grimaced a bit as Prestige looked ahead, her horn sparking as she muttered: "I think I sense him ahead... and Pious residue, too. Except..."

Innocence nodded briefly, grimacing and unsure of what to expect as she felt it too: bloodlust. A hunger so great that it overwhelmed everything else... and only a few minutes later, along the pretty, wide path leading around to the side of the immense Canterlot Castle, they found Wolfsbane busily tearing apart a dead wyvern, torn-apart Pious covered in claw and bite marks sprawled all throughout the field, their blood dyeing the grass and flowers crimson.

The scaled unicorn hesitantly slowed, and Wolfsbane looked up with a growl before he giggled and grinned, licking his lips slowly as he turned towards her. He was covered with blood, scraps of clothing still clinging to his matted fur as he asked hungrily: "Did you bring me a treat?"

Innocence shifted a bit, then she looked back and forth before asking finally: "Were these the only Pious here?"

"Unfortunately." Wolfsbane sniffed disdainfully, kicking one hindpaw grouchily at the corpse of the dragon before he growled: "I smelled more and ran ahead, but they locked themselves in the castle! The cowards won't come out and die."

The scaled unicorn strode around the dragon's corpse and the wolf-beast, noting the edge of the barrier at the end of the path. "You can't get through it?"

"Do I look stupid to you?" Wolfsbane snarled, glaring at the scaled unicorn, and then he sat back on his rear and absently scratched behind one ear with a large paw, adding moodily: "Hurts. Hurts like fire. I don't like fire."

Innocence looked up at the barrier, and then she asked quietly: "And if I break down that barrier for you, Wolfsbane, would that make you happy?"

Wolfsbane looked up attentively at this, and then he grinned slowly and licked his lips, nodding a few times and growling: "That would make me very, very happy, oh yes yes yes... and then I can feast? I can hunt? I can kill?"

"As many as you want." Innocence said grimly, and then she turned her eyes towards the barrier, concentrating her magic along her horn as Wolfsbane giggled in delight. "Prestige, Ersatz, I need you both to boost my magic."

Both unicorns nodded, raising their horns and concentrating their energies on the scaled unicorn as Wolfsbane gleefully leapt back and forth behind them, the enormous wolf prancing happily after the mares as he said eagerly: "Oh, oh, oh I could just eat you three up! Bones and all! Yes, yes, yes, tear it down, tear it down, rip and shred and smash it all down!"

Innocence did the best she could to ignore Wolfsbane as she took a slow breath, raising her head high and concentrating, black lightning crackling up the length of her horn to form into a sphere that thrummed dangerously just above her head. Her eyes narrowed as she flexed a bit, leaning forwards and gazing coldly out at the barrier as she felt more strength flooding through her system and up into the growing sphere of malignant energies.

It pulsated and thrummed above her head, the energy growing and sparking with malevolence as the mare gritted her teeth and slowly drew her horn back, the sphere moving slowly with her... and then she lashed her horn outwards with a snarl, and the black fireball streaked forwards, hurtling through the air and smashing into the white barrier with a thunderous boom of poisonous energy, the scaled unicorn wincing back from the dark explosion that went up before she smiled grimly as the flames quickly died out... but a terrible, hideous bruising began to spread rapidly through the barrier, rotting the energy quickly away.

The barrier began to flicker and dissolve, and Wolfsbane howled gleefully before he charged fearlessly forwards, grinning as a large, gaping wound formed in the forcefield. He dove through this and crashed into the door beyond, smashing it off its hinges as he called gleefully: "Hey hey hey, everybody! Any of you got a treat for a hungry dog?"

Several Devout looked up before Wolfsbane leapt on the nearest, jaws clamping into its throat before he shook it wildly like a ragdoll, neck snap and blood splattering over the ground before he flung the limp corpse aside and threw himself at another winged unicorn that attempted to scramble away far too late.

Innocence winced a bit as she jogged forwards, before glancing up towards the sky: she could faintly see Avalon above, and the scaled unicorn hesitated for only a moment before she said quickly to Prestige and Ersatz: "You two wait here for the others. Prestige, I trust your judgment: either lead them into the castle or around the side of it to try and pincer whatever Freya must be dealing with right now. I'm going to go and get Avalon."

Prestige nodded sharply, and then she reached up and caught Innocence's shoulder as the unicorn's horn began to glow, the scaled mare looking at her for a moment before she said quietly: "Good luck, Valkyrie."

"You too." Innocence smiled briefly, then her dark aura spread over her body before she launched herself upwards, shooting into the air in a streak of dark energy. The castle walls whipped by, the unicorn facing upwards as she breathed hard, heading quickly towards Avalon... then yelping and flinching to the side when a massive blast of purification tore past her, zigzagging wildly out of control before she snarled over her shoulder.

A huge cannon of some kind had been mounted on top of a tower, and several unicorns were clustered around this, likely providing the power for it. Then Innocence yelped as another cannon blast shot at her, narrowly evading it... and then she stared in shock as a yellow-and-red blur streaked past her, heading straight for the weapon.

A unicorn shouted in panic to his accomplices as a Pegasus streaked through the air towards them, the ponies quickly attempting to move the cannon even as they charged the crystal batteries along its sides with energy to try and fire it again: just before it could, however, the small Pegasus crashed into the end the cannon with the force of a meteor, bending the barrel and knocking it to point towards the ground.

The cannon fired, and the blast of energy hammered uselessly into the ground below as ruptures tore through the body of the weapon and several of the crystals overloaded and explode. Unicorns were knocked sprawling with howls of pain, only one of them managing to escape the brunt of the blast before he tried to turn and scramble away, but Avalon crashed down on top of him a moment later, both rear hooves driving savagely into the middle of his back.

He was knocked bonelessly to the ground, laying prone and twitching weakly, and the Pegasus grinned widely over her shoulder at Innocence, shouting: "Hey, you sneak in through the top! Me and my new friends will hit the other side of Canterlot and keep 'em panicked, right guys?"

Innocence heard several shouts of agreement from behind her, and she turned around in surprise to see not just ponies and dragons flying past, but several Draconequus running upside-down along the clouds, Discord in the lead and pumping his eagle talon in the air, blue war paint over his face as he howled: "Freedom!"

Then three of the Draconequus suddenly hopped off the cloud, one of them flipping gracefully and landing neatly in the air in front of Innocence, making her stare before Dysphoria reached out and calmly caught squealing Donnybrook in one arm and Diminish by his long, rat-like tail before he could fall past. Then the bulky Draconequus calmly sketched a bow, still holding his brothers in midair as he said pleasantly: "We would humbly ask that you allow us to participate in your infiltration of the castle. We feel that our services would be much more useful to you inside than out: Discord will certainly be more than sufficient to cause quite the ruckus."

"Yeah, let us come with you! We're great!" chimed in Donnybrook, punching wildly at the air, and Diminish only grunted moodily.

Innocence hesitated only a moment before she nodded, glancing towards Canterlot. "Okay. But you three have to listen to me, at least as much as you can, okay? We have to be careful."

"Right. Because all Draconequus are nothing but stupid troublemakers, right? We know the propaganda. We've heard it all before. You ponies don't think we even have feelings." Diminish said sourly, crossing both his arms and his legs and seeming to sit upside down as he dangled from Dysphoria's grip. "But you're the bully here. The jerk. And everything else that's bad, too."

Innocence only rolled her eyes, then glanced quickly over Canterlot again before she shot forwards, grimacing as she headed for the nearest window she could see. Thankfully, they didn't seem to have many defenses up: she guessed that the reason they had tried to shield themselves with the forcefield was because the Light hadn't taken the time to fortify Canterlot.

She flicked her horn, shattering the glass panes into dust before she landed inside the tower, looking back and forth quickly: but the office she'd entered seemed abandoned, and the scaled unicorn hesitated for only a moment before hurrying to the door.

She ignored the loud thuds of Donnybrook and Diminish crashing into the room behind her before Dysphoria calmly landed behind his stunned brothers. The bulky Draconequus frowned a little as he looked towards Innocence, and then he strode quickly forwards to squat beside Innocence, asking her quietly: "Do you sense something, miss?"

"I thought I did, for a moment, but it's either gone or cloaked itself. There aren't any signs of life nearby, either... but I can feel magic somewhere a floor or so down. We should try and find a way down there." Innocence advised, and Dysphoria nodded almost solemnly.

"I can help with that!" said Donnybrook excitedly as he hopped up to his feet, Diminish wincing as the rotund little Draconequus bounced on top of his head, and then his short sibling hopped forwards, gritting his teeth and giving a little growl of preparation before he madly began to punch and chop and kick at the floor, dancing wildly around in a circle.

Innocence stared stupidly at the Draconequus as dust puffed up around him from his wild attacks before he finally slowed to a halt, wheezing loudly and slumping a little. He hadn't even left a scratch on the section of floor he'd attacked wildly, and Innocence mouthed wordlessly before Diminish calmly stood up, brushed himself off, then suddenly snatched Donnybrook up and flung him viciously straight down into the floor, the chubby Draconequus cannonballing through the stone with a thunderous bang.

Innocence gaped, then stumbled forwards to the edge of the wide hole in the floor as Diminish calmly crossed his arms, then hopped down to land on top of his rotund brother, who gave a little whimper of pain before the tall, gangly Draconequus stepped off him. Then Donnybrook shook only a little as he carefully rose an arm and gave a thumbs-up, whimpering: "S-See? Totally... did it."

Dysphoria sighed tiredly and dropped his head in one hand, and Innocence winced a bit before her horn glowed brightly, quickly scanning the area: but apparently no one had noticed the racket they'd made, so after a moment the scaled unicorn quickly slipped through the hole and dropped down to the ground below, landing beside Donnybrook and muttering after a moment: "That's great, but let's try and keep it quiet now, okay?"

Dysphoria silently dropped down to join them, nodding briefly as he chastised gently: "That's right, brothers. Be careful: there are things much more dangerous than us in these waters."

"We're in water?" Donnybrook asked dubiously, and Diminish groaned and flicked his wrist, creating a pair of headphones that he promptly jammed over his own head. Innocence only ignored the two for now, however: the room they had just blown their way into looked like an unused guest room, now covered in dirt from them smashing their way in.

Innocence strode to the door, then grimaced as she tried the handle: locked. But a simple spell took care of that, although for some reason that worried the mare. Canterlot Castle should be more secure than this... but open windows, empty upper floors, a door that no one had bothered to put a locking enchantment on and she probably could have forced open the cheap way with a hard kick...

She thought of the energy signature she'd picked up earlier, and then of the Atropii: maybe Minos was here, prowling these halls. Maybe he was waiting for them ahead... and then mare hesitated before looking over her shoulders at the Draconequus, asking: "Can you three sense anything?"

Two of the Draconequus shook their heads, and Diminish simply glared at the ceiling, looking annoyed. Innocence sighed a little, then turned her eyes back to the door and pulled it open, murmuring: "I've got a bad feeling about this. Watch out for Atropii... and for a Great Reaper."

The Draconequus gave varying degrees of acknowledgment, and Innocence breathed slowly in and out as she made her way carefully forwards, shifting nervously back and forth as they headed into the halls. She could sense magic pulling her in one distinct direction, and she hesitated only for a moment before following this tug: if there was a trap waiting for her ahead, she'd prefer to at least find out what was giving off that energy.

They didn't have very far to go before they came to an open archway that led into... a shrine, Innocence thought it was. A large, rounded portal sat in the center of a grassy courtyard, floored with rich soil: the sides of the portal were gripped tightly by statues of Pious, which both emanated that powerful magic... magic that wasn't just powering the portal, the mare realized, but also creating some kind of powerful interference, so that no one could use it.

Except she could feel the metal cards against her breast resonating with energy in response, and her mouth went dry as she realized this was their way into Greater Heaven. This was what she and Freya had been hoping for, looking for: the back door that they had been given the keys to.

They strode into the shrine, the mare glancing away from the portal for a moment to look at the glass skylight above before she drew her eyes back down... and stumbled to a halt as she saw the Great Reaper that had taken Antares standing calmly in front of the portal. Behind her, the Draconequus brothers had all frozen with fear: fear that only grew more palpable as Atropii materialized all around them, floating ominously in the air.

The scaled unicorn swallowed thickly, then gritted her teeth and set herself, even as Judge Minos calmly cocked his head and asked quietly: "What are you doing here, little girl? Shouldn't you be out killing, instead of skulking around here, pretending to be a hero?"

Innocence shivered, but all the same countered coolly: "I... I'm no hero, but I'm better than just a killer, too. Not like you... why are you here? Why are you obeying the Light instead of the Cycle?"

"The Cycle is too slow. My duty is to judge the value of the dead, and I am a Great Reaper. It is well-within my purview to annihilate all that I see fit. Or to aid with the extermination of a world full of souls." Minos rose his head slowly, hollow eyes looking callously down at her. "The story does not matter. Life does not matter. The beginning and the journey do not matter. All that matters is the very end; and I am the writer of the final page of every mortal."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Innocence shook her head slowly and whispered: "You're wrong. How can you attribute value to something if you refuse to actually look at it? How can you cut so many lives short and then pretend that doesn't affect any of your... your..."

She broke off, but Minos didn't respond, only surveying Innocence with his hollow, empty eyes. They looked at each other silently for a few moments, and then the scaled mare straightened slowly and said quietly: "I don't... I don't care who or what you are. Get out of my way, or... I'm going to force you out of my way."

Minos gave a quiet laugh at this as the Atropii readied their scythes around him, and then the Great Reaper leaned forwards slightly as his cloak rippled around him, saying softly: "Really, girl? Do you remember the last time we met? I assure you that your brother still does... but Virgil has thanked me many times for bringing him to the Light."

Innocence gritted her teeth, and then she straightened, eyes blazing as anger began to beat back fear, the scaled unicorn saying sharply: "Alright, this is your last chance! Get out of my way or I'm going to go through you, Minos!"

"Your tainted soul is barely worth my time." Minos said derisively, and then the Great Reaper lunged suddenly forwards, spreading his arms wide to send his cloak flapping wide before he thrusted an arm forwards, and one of the scrolls wrapped around his gangly body shot forwards, spiraling itself into a drill shape around his limb. Innocence leapt to the side, wincing... and then staring in shock as the drill of paper glowed with dark energy and tore a deep gash into the ground, before Minos vanished in a burst of black smoke and reappeared right in front of her, stabbing the drill upwards-

Innocence slashed her own horn into it, the two struggling against each other fiercely as dark energy blasted between the clashing death entity and scaled unicorn. Then Atropii appeared all around Innocence, scythes raised... but even as her eyes widened in horror, there was a wild yell before Donnybrook smashed bodily into one of the reapers and ricocheted back and forth between them like a rubber ball, before the chubby Draconequus flew straight at Minos and collided with his serpent-masked features, clinging to his skull and wildly hammering his tiny fists against his head.

The reapers were knocked out of the air as the death entity reached up to slowly pry the chubby chimerical creature off his face, then finally yank him free. Donnybrook flailed wildly before squeaking as Minos rose the paper drill around one arm... and then Innocence leapt forwards with a snarl as her gauntlets burst into golden flames, slamming a punch directly into his gut that sent Minos skidding backwards with a gargle of shock, the tiny, chubby Draconequus flying out of his grip.

He caught himself, swaying on the spot with his arms out as the scrolls wrapped back around his body, shivering weakly as one charred from the impact. And Innocence stood at the ready, holy, golden flames burning around both her gauntlets, a snarl on her face as she shouted: "Come on!"

Two Atropii lunged at her back... but both of these collided with an enormous pane of invisible glass, sending cracks spiderwebbing through it as Diminish appeared in a puff of smoke on the other side of the window. Both reapers looked blankly up, and then the Draconequus made a face at them childishly before the enormous glass panel fell forwards, driving them both flat against the ground.

One of the reapers vanished from sight, but the other wasn't fast enough and was seized by Donnybrook, who yelled wildly as he hurriedly backpedaled, yanking on the Atropii's mask until it was torn free. The reaper screamed as it exploded before Donnybrook spun around with his prize held high, and then the chubby Draconequus' eyes widened in horror at the sight of another reaper shooting in, before he hurriedly flung the mask forwards.

It bounced loudly off the mask of the charging Atropii, surprising it into stopping, and Donnybrook stared for a moment at the reaper before he spun around and ran away, squealing in terror. The attention of several more reapers were drawn by this, all of them shooting after the Draconequus as Diminish simply crossed his arms and sulked, while Dysphoria had produced an umbrella and was fencing artfully with another Atropii, parrying every vicious swing of its scythe.

Minos snapped a claw out, and a blast of black flames erupted in front of Innocence, but the scaled mare only grinned and slashed her own horn outwards, transforming them with a swirl into black serpents of fire that twisted around and shot towards Minos. But the Great Reaper slew this with a single flick of his wrist, the flames whiffing out of existence before he said quietly: "You are not half as talented as you seem to believe that you are."

Innocence replied to this by snapping her horn down, sending a blue fireball at Minos, but the death entity calmly caught this... except even as he charged it with malignant energies to fling back at her, Innocence snapped her horn back up and vines shot out of the ground, seizing around his wrists and gauntlets to bind his claws together, the Great Reaper looking down in disbelief at this sight before hissing and attempting too late to make the fireball vanish-

The overcharged fireball exploded, and Minos was knocked staggering to the side, his cloak torn to tatters, smoke bursting out of his body as the scrolls were ripped and frayed from the blast. He barely managed to catch himself before his hollow eyes rose coldly towards Innocence, his gauntlets flexing and betraying his anger as he said quietly: "I will tear your soul apart for that."

Innocence only smiled coldly, the two facing each other before Minos vanished and appeared beside her, slashing one claw down. But the mare quickly dodged to the side as she slashed her horn out, deflecting the steel claw.

She felt pride for a moment... a bare second before a scroll shot forwards and wrapped violently around her several times, constricting and crushing her, driving plates of her own Valkyrie armor into her flesh. She gasped in pain, then snarled in desperation as she focused her magic across her body, breathing hard as her dark aura burst into life across her body and she writhed desperately for freedom.

Minos reached a claw down and seized into her horn, and Innocence gasped in pain, back arching as she felt him siphoning her energy out of her. The golden flames whiffed out from around her gauntlets as her dark aura dwindled, and then Innocence desperately channeled her energy forwards into one wild, telekinetic blast.

Massive recoil surged along her body as she was blown backwards, finally ripping free of the scroll around her at the cost of her armor and hide being flayed by the enchanted papyrus and her head left pounding from the blast of telekinesis as she bounced painfully along the ground before managing to roll and catch herself with a curse.

But as she looked up, she saw that Minos hadn't been spared, either. His gauntlet was a swirling mass of broken metal shards, his arm a smoky, unsightly mess. His hollow eyes regarded Innocence coldly before one of his scrolls wrapped tightly around the limb and broken, floating shards of metal, forming a thick bandaging around it as he said contemptibly: "You will pay dearly for this. Atropii... I will be waiting for you to deliver her soul."

With that, Minos simply vanished from sight, and Innocence snarled at this act of cowardice before two more Atropii appeared where the Great Reaper had been, the mare's eyes widening... and then Dysphoria leapt in front of her, swinging his umbrella sharply back and forth as he shouted: "Have at you, sirs!"

The reapers tried to forge forwards, but every lash and swing of their scythes was parried before they both vanished, appearing on either side of the Draconequus: but without missing a beat, he rose his umbrella into the air and popped it open, and a moment later he shot straight up into the sky before kicking both legs out in a perfect splits, feet smashing into the faces of the reapers on either side of him and sending them reeling backwards.

Dysphoria released the umbrella, and it shot upwards to strike against the skylight and shatter it, shards of glass hailing down all around them and sparkling with green, chaotic light, confusing the Atropii even as Dysphoria called calmly: "Brothers! There are too many of them! We have no choice but to rely upon the most contemptible, loathed method of all street fighters! We must spam the Red Cyclone's Double Lariat!"

"Right!" Both Draconequus vanished, then reappeared crouching on either side of Dysphoria as there was a flash between his feet. Then both stood, at the same time yanking a red speedo up tightly over his groin.

Dysphoria thrust his arms out to either side, and Diminish grasped one fist with a cruel grin as Donnybrook leapt up and hung from the other arm of his sibling, kicking his legs helplessly at the air. Then, as the Atropii began to recover, Dysphoria roared, and both of his brothers flung his arms in opposing directions as hard as they could, sending the bulky Draconequus spinning violently like a top towards the nearest Atropii.

Innocence stared in disbelief as the Draconequus whirled into the nearest Atropii, sucking it into the miniature tornado created by the bulky male before tearing it apart, sending up a burst of smoke and metal and energy before he moved on to the next reaper. It too was torn apart, before another attempted to slash viciously inwards against Dysphoria, but its scythe bounced off with a burst of green lightning before it rasped as it was yanked down into the tornado, scythe smashed into debris before its mask and body exploded.

Innocence saw that Diminish and Donnybrook were both kneeling, hands planted in the ground, expressions of concentration almost the same across their faces, and she realized that they were currently pumping all the energy they could into Dysphoria, as he spun wildly through the crowd of Atropii, tearing them apart. But as he collided with two reapers at once, he began to slow... and to Innocence's horror, four more appeared all around him, scythes raised and ready to try and take advantage of his loss of momentum.

She reacted before she even realized she was reacting, snapping her horn forwards: what shocked her wasn't that she moved on instinct, but what she summoned up wasn't dark energy but vibrant green life, vines tearing out of the ground around the reapers and seizing into their weapons, yanking them down, interrupting them. They struggled... and then the two reapers that had been pulled into the tornado were torn apart before Dysphoria yanked the four Atropii around him, one after the other, into his wild whirl.

One, then two reapers exploded... and then Dysphoria finally slowed to a halt, the remaining reapers both caught in headlocks before Dysphoria calmly dropped them, catching the backs of their masks before he yanked upwards with only the faintest grimace. Both reapers screamed, grasping at their empty faces as light shone out between their claws... and then they simply exploded, and Dysphoria took a few slow breaths and lowered his head before he whispered: "Well, mum. I think that's all we'll be able to manage for now. Go on without us, will you?"

Donnybrook whimpered and fell forwards on his face, and Diminish slowly sat back with a groan before he carefully pulled his headphones out of thin air, then stuck them over his ears before sprawling loudly backwards. Innocence looked back and forth slowly, but then she smiled faintly: the Atropii were gone, and Minos had fled... fled like the goddamn coward she had expected he was. Fled up to Greater Heaven, unaware that they could follow him... and she had every intention of chasing after him and making sure he understood that he had just made a grievous mistake.

But first... Innocence looked back towards the archway, knowing that she couldn't do this alone. And more importantly, that she didn't have to, as she said quietly: "You three have done more than enough. Stay here and keep an eye on things... I have to go and help my friends."

With that, the scaled mare lunged towards the archway, and Dysphoria smiled faintly before he glanced quietly to the side, towards a figure resting against the wall with his arms crossed and a frown on his features as the bulky chaos entity said softly: "Even chaos can appreciate such a notion, can't we? Aren't even the best laid plans of mice and mortals victim to the happenstance of circumstance and relation-stance and emotion-stance?"

Theophilius didn't reply, only looking uneasy for a few moments before he shook his head and said quietly: "Yes, but soon high will be low and low will stretch high, all part of the plan to deal with that which I never could have imagined would happen, I could never have known was coming. Isn't that enough? Isn't my mincing and prancing, my pretending and academic quandarying enough?"

Dysphoria only smiled again and shrugged before he closed his eyes and peacefully laced his fingers together, and Theophilius looked down for a moment before silently stepping backwards and sinking into the wall, wondering why part of him always felt that even as a Mad Hatter, he should try and pursue these fleeting moments of sanity.


	95. The First Step To Heaven

Chapter Ninety: The First Step To Heaven

~BlackRoseRaven

The Light hadn't waited for them to reach Canterlot before it had sent its army out to meet them: Nephilim, Devout, Pious, wyverns and their riders, Hounds of Heaven and assassins like Whistler clones, and conscripts and constructs, slaves and war machines. This was the full power of the Light on Looking Glass World. This was not just an army: it was a nation unto its own, and one where every person either believed fervently in what they were fighting for... or just thrilled in the thought of battle.

But meeting this nation was an entire world that was ready to fight to the last breath to put a stop to the Light: minotaurs slung bolas into Pegasi and wyverns to bring them crashing down to earth, and smashed apart even the hardiest constructs at close range with the maces and axes and hammers. Dragons crashed against the much-smaller wyverns, roaring their dominance, and Phooka rode wild beasts into battle that trampled enemy soldiers and crashed into Hounds of Heaven. Demons clashed with Angels of Greater Heaven, meeting psychic wrath with raw ferocity, and Nephilim and Clockwork abominations smashed into one-another with the force of nature's fiercest storms meeting the cruelest of machinery designed to undermine her powers.

Blasts of purification occasionally peppered them from Canterlot, but chaos magic hammered the castle's battlements, suppressing the Light's magic artillery and drawing the worst of the fire into the dark, swirling clouds of leaves and string and thunderhead. Discord was lashing out with all his might, with all the passion of chaos: anvils, pianos, safes and heavy chunks of metal smashed and clanged against the walls of the castle, many of these exploding where they hit. Parts of Canterlot had been melted into chocolate pudding, and other parts had been covered in sticky cotton candy and any other substance that Discord could conjure up, as his fellow Draconequus backed him up with everything they could throw at Canterlot.

A cannon managed to charge up, sending a massive ray of purification slicing through both armies, heedlessly turning their own allies to stone alongside demons and rebels. But after only a few seconds, it was cut off as an enormous golden meteor smashed directly down into it, sending up a tremendous explosion of white and gold flames as Freya smiled coldly from the battlefield.

Her horn was glowing, channeling more magic even as her swords lashed back and forth around her, using the falcate _Gæfa_ to redirect enemies into each other as _Dómr_ smashed crushing, punishing blow after crushing, punishing blow into soldiers attempting to flank her, and _Drengr_ stabbed and bit through armor, rending flesh and metal alike.

Then she snapped all three swords out, knocking most of the soldiers around her staggering before Tyrfing yanked itself off her back and slashed a Pious in half, the ivory mare shouting fearlessly: "Press forwards! They are weak! For every warrior that falls, we kill a dozen of these cowards!"

A roar greeted her in response, as her forces surged forwards, believing not just in her words but inspired by her actions as she cleaved her way through enemy after enemy. And she wasn't the only one on the battlefield doing so, as Terra roared alongside her Ironjaw brothers and sisters, claws ripping apart anything foolish enough to get near her as weapons and magic bounced off her metal scales, her hellfire breath incinerating anything foolish enough to draw close to her.

They pressed forwards into the fray, before a Nephilim nearby went up an explosion massive enough to knock her platoon stumbling: but just as a second Nephilim began to turn towards them, it was knocked to the ground by a fireball, the explosion transforming into a stinging hail of water that then became solid ice, freezing the creature to the ground as Terra grinned and shouted: "Valkyries! Fall in!"

From all over the battlefield, Valkyries tore through the ranks of the angels, lining up in front of the Queen of Heaven... including Prestige Luster, who raised her head proudly, Antares' shield glowing over her forelimb. Terra roared an order to her Ironjaw brethren, who broke off to the side to flank around the nearby soldiers, and then she turned her eyes back over the female warriors with pride as they readied themselves in a phalanx formation.

They faced a group of Devout struggling hurriedly to do the same, and Terra simply grinned coldly before she said sharply: "Valkyries! Look at these sodding pathetic excuses for soldiers! Ain't a worthy soldier among them! Ain't a single useful soul, or a lad who can tie his boots without his mommy's hand innit!"

The Valkyries roared in agreement, then all of them leaned forwards, channeling their energies into a single powerful barrier spell as the Devout fired off a wild cluster of bolts of purification at them. These all uselessly hammered into the shield they had created, and Terra spat to the side before saying coldly: "Aye, cowards, the lot of 'em! Show 'em how we treat cowards, Valkyries!"

The mares all roared loudly, then charged straight towards the Devout. And the Devout yelled back, but their battle cry was weak and tinny, some of them panicking, others falling out of formation as they wildly flung what little magic they had at the Valkyries while their comrades tried to get into ready positions too late.

The Valkyries crashed like a wave over the Devout, smashing them down, trampling them, destroying their battle line and sending the lucky ones fleeing. And the mares roared as they moved as one to engage the next line of enemies that drew their attention, crashing like a wave over the enemy forces and ripping anything stupid enough to get in their way into pieces.

Wyverns shot down from the air, drawn by the fervor of the Valkyries... but then Avalon crashed full on into the face of one of the bat-like dragons, cracking its skull before she leapt off it and tackled the Angelic Knight on its back into the air before kicking him through the sky, sending him flying into another rider and knocking them both into the army below. Another wyvern roared as it spun towards the tiny Pegasus, but Avalon only roared fearlessly back, swinging her crosshatch blades out to dig into its skull and brace herself against its head as it attempted to ram forwards into her, flapping its wings wildly as it swayed drunkenly for balance.

The Angelic Knight on the dragon's back began to lower its spear... and then a scythe tore through its chest, Aphrodisia smiling coldly before the demon tore backwards and flung the Pious off to the side. Then she lashed her scythe downwards, sinking it into the middle of the wyvern's back, and the dragon howled in misery as Avalon launched off its face and into the air, half-spinning herself fearlessly into another wyvern as Aphrodisia rode the dying dragon down to the ground.

She tore her scythe free as the last of the dragon's life force was drained into the weapon, then vanished in a burst of black smoke and streaked up into the air as several blasts of magic shot by. Devout swarmed forwards, some chasing the demon, others climbing and leaping the corpse, but a moment later the wyvern's body exploded in a tremendous blast of dark energy, and Chrysophylax Dives laughed loudly, striding fearlessly through the battleground.

Demons and unicorns both rode atop the Dracolich as he ignored all but the most potent blasts of purification, undead swarming around his claws and ripping into anything that attempted to get close as he roared necromancy and breathed unholy flames over whatever drew too close.

But then the Dracolich was driven back a step as a massive ray of purification shot down from Canterlot, Chrysophylax staggering with a howl of agony as he rapidly began to turn to marble. The undead around him all but dissolved beneath the beam as unicorns on the rooftops swarmed in, overcharging the batteries of the weapon... and failing to notice as several Greater Nightmares and demons appeared behind them until Burning Desire said cheerfully: "Hi there!"

One of the unicorns turned, and Burning Desire flicked his horn, blasting him backwards with a bolt of flame that sent him sprawling into a group of unicorns, knocking an entire group scattering like dominoes. Then the Greater Nightmares swarmed forwards, banshee screams deafening mages and blasts of dark energy knocking them flying from the building as Eventide quickly approached the artillery weapon, saying calmly: "Let's make our Mistress proud."

"Well, I'm happy to make any mistress proud. I'm not often in the mood for a spanking. Unless she's as pretty as you, of course." Burning Desire winked over at Eventide, who smiled slightly before both demon and Greater Nightmare faced the cannon.

The demon's horn glowed as the Nightmare's eyes flashed, and the crystalline batteries cracked, white essence bleeding out of them as smoky darkness began to replace the holy glow.

The cannon trembled as the Greater Nightmares finished off the unicorns, and then Eventide and Burning Desire both grasped the enormous handles on the end of the huge weapon as it crackled with dark energy, dragging it off to the side towards where the Pious were attempting to gather their forces, and then Burning Desire hesitated before stepping away from the weapon, saying wryly: "I don't think I can do it. It's too much like shooting fish in a barrel. Those poor fish."

"You're very kind, Burning Desire." Eventide said softly, and then she smiled before reaching out and grasping a large lever on the back of the cannon and yanking firmly on it, and the batteries shattered as the cannon burst into flames, but unleashed a massive, terrible ray of black energies that burned a scar across the landscape and tore through the ranks of the Light. "Much kinder than I am."

"If I didn't love Ersatz so much, I would be kissing your hooves right now." Burning Desire remarked cheerfully, and then he glanced out and whistled slowly, saying quietly: "Well, next cannon in line. I think there's another one on the right face that we should attend to."

Eventide nodded calmly, and then both she and Burning Desire hurried quickly over the rooftop, heading towards the next cannon: before they could reach it, however, another demon appeared among the unicorns, snarling as she slashed her axe back and forth and cut through their ranks like they were made of straw.

The last unicorn stumbled backwards, and Pinkamena rudely booted him off the edge of the rooftop, sending him hurtling down with a scream before she glowered as a wyvern began to pass by below. And without hesitation, the Devourer leapt off the building, raising her axe high before chopping it cruelly down into the base of the dragon's neck. It howled in misery as the Angelic Knight she'd landed in front of struggled for control of its mount with one claw, wing-like appendages attempting to raise themselves in an attempt to spear into her... but with liquid grace, the demon half-turned and slashed her axe almost absently outwards, and the angel was sliced in half at the waist, sending its upper body spilling backwards as the legs remained caught in the stirrups.

Then Pinkamena slammed a hoof down into the wyvern's neck when it attempted to buck her off, before slashing her axe viciously down again, this time rewarded with the sound of cracking vertebrae before she grinned coldly and launched herself off the dragon's back as it plummeted bonelessly from the air.

She crashed down on top of a Devout, squishing it into the ground before looking up in disgust as a Hound of Heaven charged straight for her: before it could hit, however, it was stomped like a bug under one of Morning Glory's hooves as the massive, metallic demon's chains lashed out around her, the Destroyer grinning coldly as blasts of purification simply bounced off her armored body.

Pinkamena snarled at this, then shouted: "Hey, that was my kill! Go and smash your own goddamn angels somewhere else, you oversized cookie cutter!"

"Shut up, glutton. If you want to kill more, be faster." Morning Glory retorted rudely as she smashed down a Pious that got in her way, then stomped savagely on top of it before looking up with a cold smile and watching as Phooka rode manticores and chimeras straight into the packs of Hounds of Heaven, driving the divine hunting dogs back with yelps and squeals as they were mauled and smashed by the much larger creatures.

Following the riders came Fluttershy and Tender Trust, leading a band of Phooka wearing medical satchels and assisted by several zebras that moved like ghosts through the warring armies. They were tending to the wounded wherever they found them, the Phooka hypnotizing away pain and treating the injuries they could, helping soldiers back into the fray, out of battle, or just to die without suffering any more than they already had.

A wyvern picked itself up, howling and roaring, missing a wing and charging drunkenly for the Phooka, but Fluttershy only looked fearlessly up as she calmly gave an order: and immediately, five Phooka were in front of her, their green eyes glowing brilliantly, and the dragon staggered to a halt before half-falling forwards with a shriek that turned to whimpers as it tried to yank itself away, eyes glowing as it saw not a group of Phooka, but massive, terrible, roaring demons closing in on it, driving its already-frayed mind over the edge into panic and sending it bolting back across the battlefield the way it had come.

Fluttershy nodded sharply, and then glanced up as there was an explosion from across the battlefield as a Nephilim erupted with a scream in a tremendous blast of energy and fire. But a shield deflected the worst of the damage away, Shiny gritting his teeth as the Clockwork Ponies behind him calmly, fearlessly waited, looking unfettered even as cracks spread through the magic barrier.

Then Shiny lowered his head with a gasp as the barrier dissolved just as the explosion died down, caressed by the last breath of the flames as vents hidden along his body opened and hissed loudly, steam spilling out of his body. The Clockwork Ponies strode unhurriedly around him as he grimaced a little, resuming emptying salvos of munitions into the forces of the Light all around them. They picked their targets mercilessly and logically, blowing apart Devout and tearing apart the support forces of the Pious while Dullahan and Drones swarmed over wyverns and Angelic Knights, using their superior numbers and durability to slow down the stronger enemies.

Then Shiny straightened and looked up in surprise as Hevatica appeared beside him, the Kelpie smiling and resting a hoof on his shoulder as he felt his energies being replenished from her contact. "Don't strain yourself too hard now, my friend. Luna and Scrivener always liked you; you want to be alive when they return, don't you?"

Shiny gave a faint smile at this, straightening before he winced as a Pious leapt at them, but he flicked his horn firmly to the side and sent a blast of electricity ripping across the Angel of Greater Heaven, knocking it backwards. And then Hevatica smoothly jackknifed the Clockwork Pony's back and slammed both her rear hooves into the Pious' face, knocking it crashing backwards... and right into the claws of Atrus, who crushed it bonelessly into the ground.

The Wrath demon looked calmly up as another cannon along the ramparts of Canterlot Castle exploded in a tremendous blast of energy, sending unicorns flying in all directions as the base of a tower shattered. Slowly, the structure collapsed, toppling downwards and crashing over the Light's own forces, smashing apart their ranks and killing dozens.

But there were still more soldiers coming: conscripts, Devout, Whistlers and countless others. The Light fought savagely back even as their ranks were further and further diminished, before Freya looked up coldly as a Whistler appeared right in front of her, lunging desperately for her face.

She caught it in her front hooves and smashed it to the ground, pinning it, and the Whistler snarled before grinning and rasping: "Go ahead, kill me. Kill _all_ of me. There's always more where I came from! And what the hell are you going to do about that, huh?"

"Burn down Greater Heaven." Freya replied coldly, even as she glanced back and forth and held up a sword in front of herself, using the reflective metal to check over her shoulder: but no. They were surrounded by a hundred fighting soldiers, and yet they were also completely alone, as the Whistler laughed loudly at her.

"Burn it down! Ain't that rich? How you gonna burn down what you can't even touch, huh?" the Whistler jeered up at her, and Freya narrowed her eye, returning her cold gaze to the leather-armored assassin beneath her as he tried uselessly to poke at her with his knife, but she stomped a hoof firmly down on his foreleg, and he squalled before it turned into another long laugh. "Yeah! You can't even kill me!"

"I can kill you. And I can kill you again and again and again. And I'll enjoy it every time I do." Freya replied calmly, and then she leaned down and added quietly: "You tell your master we're coming for him next."

"You gonna kill God?" mocked the Whistler, but Freya only smiled almost pleasantly in return, making the assassin frown slightly.

Then she leaned slowly down, whispering quietly in his ear: "No. Like I said, I'm going to kill your master. The Cardinal."

The Whistler's eyes widened at this, and then he tried to shove up against her: to his surprise, her weight actually lifted... but only so a moment later her front hoof could stomp down on his skull, snuffing his life from his body with the ease of crushing out a cigarette.

Then the ivory mare looked coldly upwards as a wyvern shot by overhead, and she simply snapped her horn out, blasting it in the underbelly with a blast of golden flames. It lost balance in the air, bucking its rider off into a sea of undead before the wyvern rolled end over end and crashed down into another horde of revenants, as Freya roared: "Push! Push forwards! This is the last barrier between us and Heaven!"

The rebels roared, throwing every ounce of their spirit into the battle as Pious and Devout and converts all attempted to push back, but the Light was rapidly losing power now, struggling just to try and maintain their ground, much less win the battle.

The Light began to try and build a defensive formation near the drawn drawbridge that formed the largest entrance into Canterlot Castle, Devout commanders shouting orders... and then the bridge shuddered violently, cracks forming in the wood as one of the officers turned to stare at this before the bridge was smashed down and into place across the narrow moat, the officer crushed beneath it as Wolfsbane charged across the bridge, roaring. Devout and Pious turned too late, the _farkasember_ leaping into the middle of a group to slash and bite and maul apart the forces of Light as he shouted eagerly: "Where's the good prey I've been looking for?"

A massive Hellhound followed Wolfsbane out, howling loudly as it tackled an Angelic Knight before it could stab Wolfsbane in the back, driving it to the ground. And following them into the chaos came Ersatz Major and Innocence, the scaled unicorn looking sharply back and forth before she winced and flicked her horn at a Pious that immediately charged at her, blowing it backwards in a hail of black flames and char.

Ersatz winced, but gamely followed the mare, the demon bleeding from a deep gouge to her shoulder as she flicked her horn and cloaked them both from sight. "I'm no warrior, Sin... are you sure I wouldn't be better off just staying back inside the castle?"

"We're in this together... besides, we need to reach Celestia, then we can worry about fighting!" Innocence replied quickly, before she winced as a massive explosion went up nearby from a self-destructing Nephilim. "Horses of Heaven... do they not care how many of their own they kill?"

Ersatz grimaced, then called a warning almost too late as a wyvern fell from the sky, and Innocence looked up over her shoulder in shock before she snarled and lashed her horn out, hammering the falling corpse with telekinesis and knocking it just off to the side to crash down with a thunderous boom.

She stumbled to the side as magical recoil hit her, and almost into a golem of marble: it immediately turned towards her, raising one large stone fist, but then it was smashed apart by a minotaur's hammer, the bull snarling and staggering forwards from the strength of his strike before he turned with a roar and charged straight towards another opponent.

Innocence shook herself quickly out, then bolted onwards, Ersatz staying close at her side as the demon looked back and forth before her eyes widened in relief as a firebird streaked down beside them, then transformed in a burst of flames into a fiery stallion, Burning Desire grinning widely even as his horn glowed brightly and he began to leave a thick trail of bright red flame in his wake. "I know you pretty mares are busy, but I just wanted to say hi while I wall the Light off! I'll see you soon, my love!"

"Burning..." Ersatz murmured, and then she smiled, the demon and Sin both flickering into visibility as she straightened a little in mid-run, Innocence gazing warmly over at her. "We can do this!"

"We can." Innocence agreed, and then the two looked forwards, both snapping their horns down at the same time to blow a Pious backwards before they simply trampled it beneath them, the scaled mare shouting: "This is for my parents! And for my brother!"

The scaled unicorn rose her horn, a sphere of shadows slowly gathering above her head before she snarled and snapped the spire upwards, and a black pulse of miasma tore through the air around them, the dark smog clinging to the soldiers of the Light and sending them staggering or falling to their knees as black smoke clung to their bodies, interfering with the psychic powers of the Pious and weakening the Light's influence over the minds of the converts.

Freya looked up calmly as she finished slicing apart another Pious, the edge of the black pulse just brushing against her as Innocence approached before the scaled mare skidded to a halt, blurting quickly: "I found a portal ring, in Canterlot! The castle's almost empty, too, if we destroy this army, we can activate the ring and the override!"

"Then at least a few of us can get into Heaven." Freya said quietly, and she looked up calmly, nodding slowly as Innocence faltered a bit, seeing... something beneath the surface of the mare. Something that...

"You... you don't think that... we'll survive." Innocence said quietly, as battle raged on all around them, and Freya looked down at her silently before the scaled unicorn shook her head and whispered: "You think this is a suicide mission. No... maybe you even..."

"A portal ring inside Canterlot won't allow even a hundredth of our forces to go through it. A few of us, at most, before the ring likely starts to overheat. Or even if it is made to last for an extended period of time to allow the transportation of larger numbers of troops... single, even triple-file, how many soldiers will be able to march through quickly? And what is the maximum height and weight allowed for that?" Freya asked pessimistically, calmly gesturing over their enormous army: and Innocence shivered a bit, staring stupidly over them, thinking...

"You... you promised them all they could fight with us. You brought the dead back, forced them to listen to you... and now you don't even want to try? And Freya... think about this! Only a few of us against all of Heaven-"

"Only the two of us, actually." Freya looked unflinchingly down at Innocence, who stared disbelievingly up at her. "And I said what had to be said to get them to fight for us. To get them here." Freya said quietly, and then she looked coldly up as her swords rose into ready positions around her, the ivory mare beginning to stride towards Canterlot Castle. "So that we would have a way in to Canterlot, and a way to a portal."

Innocence shook her head, and Ersatz stared after Freya with... a strange mix of both recognition and misery in her eyes. "Freya, I... listen to me! We can figure out a way to enhance the portal, maybe if we work together-"

Freya only shook her head in disgust, stomping a hoof and saying coldly over her shoulder: "A waste of our strength, and we'll need all our strength to get to the Cardinal alone. We'll likely die, yes, but what does it matter? Scrivener and Twilight and my sister Brynhild are gone, and never coming back. Antares can't be saved: the Devout can't be deprogrammed. And the idea of finding a destruction entity that would be willing to give up his life force to help save Discombobulation is a joke. Tell me, what do any of us have to live for?"

"I won't give up!" Innocence shouted, and then she gritted her teeth, saying sharply: "And I won't let you march in to kill yourself, either!"

Freya turned around with a snarl, and Innocence readied herself... but a moment later, the corpse of a Pious was flung between them, stopping them from lunging at each other as Terra roared: "That's enough, you two!"

Both ponies looked up as the Ironjaw approached, a cold look in her eyes as she said icily: "Sodding little fillies, look at you! If you haven't noticed, the war is still on! Aye, the undead have the last of 'em backed into a corner, but you should know as well as I do, Freya, that in a war like this anything could happen and often does! And you, Innocence, you're young but you never struck me as bein' stupid!"

The ivory mare rose her head, saying disgustedly: "Then maybe you should go back to warring, Terra, and leave this to us. Scolding us on the battlefield is as stupid as anything we've done."

"I think not, Freya, because I'm not the one acting like a little lass with her feelings hurt, who feels so threatened by another hen in the roost she has to try and prove she can take on the world her own self." the Ironjaw replied coldly, and Freya bared her teeth at her before the metallic dragon clenched her own jaw, but forced her raised scales to settle, breathing slowly as she said quietly: "We do this together, not alone. None of us are your enemy and we can do this the way we planned. And then Innocence doesn't have to lose any more family. No suicide by war, Freya."

The ivory mare only laughed dryly at this, looking down for a moment before she closed her eye and took a slow breath, then began to look up... and suddenly stumbled, gasping in pain as she clutched at her eyepatch. Innocence and Terra both reared back in shock as blue smoke burst up from it, before Freya wrenched her head back and forth, hissing in agony, swords wavering in the air around her... and then as suddenly as it had come on, she fell loose again, breathing hard and trembling, swords shivering before she whispered: "So you would take even this from me, Hel..."

She cursed under her breath, trembling a little, and then she looked up and said disgustedly: "Apparently... Hel agrees with you. We need to find a way to enlarge the portal... because this eye of mine will not allow me to go alone or to drag you into danger. Hel will simply poison or hex me through it, and-"

"Look out!" Innocence shouted, and Freya and Terra both looked up in surprise as a wyvern dove down out of the air towards them, roaring furiously. But both reacted at the same time, Freya slashing her horn out with a snarl, unleashing blast of golden flames that crashed into its head, knocking its skull whiplashing backwards as Terra leapt up and slammed a claw into his stomach, sending it crashing out of the air and rolling backwards to sprawl over the ground, dead.

There was silence for a few moments before both Freya and Terra looked up as the Whistler's voice screamed from across the battlefield: "Yeah, you think it's gonna be this easy? That's just the first wave, hosses! We got all kinds of reinforcements streaming in from way wide across this stupid nation of yours... and rainin' down from Heaven, too! You wanna see what my boss can do, bitch? Here's a taste of what my boss can do!"

There was a terrible rumble from above... and then the blanket of clouds and detritus across the sky was blown apart by several bright white rays, chunks of stone hailing down from the neutralized chaos as undead and Clockwork soldiers were blown apart by the beams of white light. Demons fled in all directions, and Discord and the Draconequus vanished in bursts of green lightning moments before several more enormous lasers of white light tore through the clouds where they had been second ago, tearing trenches along the ground and turning both ally and enemy of the Light to stone.

Bright sunlight shone down as the clouds faded, torn string and dead leaves spilling down from the sky in a hail... but one that couldn't quite cover up the sight of the enormous iron sarcophagi shooting down from the sky, clanking loudly into the earth one after the other: Nephilim.

And along with the Nephilim, rode down more wyverns... but some of these were armored in silver, and worse, carried not Angelic Knights, but Paladins on their backs: massive, white armored soldiers with brawny, thick limbs, tall, oval-shaped face-masking helms, and long white banners hanging from their wing-like appendages, like signs of honor. They were fierce and fearless as they rode down, much larger than most of their Pious brethren and carrying enormous axes and war picks in only one hand.

Freya snarled at this: they had rarely dealt with the Paladins of Greater Heaven, these elite Pious left only to guard a few particularly-sacred Sanctuaries and guarding rare, precious treasures of the Light. But Terra only grinned widely, saying quietly: "There's at least thirty riders... p'rhaps more. Let's see who kills the most, shall we?"

One of the Paladin riders shot down, smashing through the ranks of the undead with his wyvern as his axe cut back and forth, sending up flashes of holy energy that knocked revenants flying in all directions with every strike. But now Freya was smiling coldly, turning to face the Paladin as she said icily: "War is not a game, Terra."

"Everything's a sodding game, lassie." Terra replied easily, her metal scales shivering as blue smoke filtered up out of her jaws, and Freya grunted before the two suddenly charged forwards as Innocence shivered and Ersatz stared up at the sky, watching as sunlight, bright and warm and somehow awful sunlight, shone down over their ranks.

Then Innocence's eyes widened as she saw two wyverns turning towards Chrysophylax Dives, the Paladin riders raising their weapons high...

The Dracolich turned towards one and roared, a massive blast of black flames tearing through the air and burning the wyvern away to nothing but a husk, even as the Paladin shielded himself with his weapon. But the skeleton of the wyvern continued to shoot through the air with its rider, the holy knight leaning forwards... except Chrysophylax grinned coldly as black flames burst into life in the sockets of the wyvern's skull, and the draconic skeleton shrieked and shot suddenly upwards, carrying its shocked rider into the air.

But then the other Paladin slammed his axe across Chrysophylax's face, and the Dracolich howled in pain as he stumbled on his mangled leg, gritting his teeth before another Paladin attempted to shoot in from behind... except it hit a wall of spirits that yanked it off the wyvern, and the ivory dragon zigzagged wildly as other wraiths and specters appeared all around it, clawing at it viciously. The spirits flickered wildly in and out of existence under broad daylight, but this close to their Dracolich master, they could apparently sustain themselves more than enough to interfere with the Light's soldiers.

Another wyvern rider shot at a Tyrant Wyrm, and was blasted out of the air by sapphire poison and concentrated waves of sound, flopping painfully to the ground. Drones swarmed immediately towards it, but the Paladin swung his axe back and forth, smashing them away like toys before a Clockwork Pony seemed to almost appear out of thin air beside it, vomiting a concentrated stream of acid over the soldier of Light and sending it staggering helplessly to the side before it collapsed brokenly to the ground.

But not just Paladins and wyverns were joining the fray: Whistler copies were flashing into existence throughout the field, slashing and gouging at rebels, laughing and snarling and leaping onto anything they could attack. Wolfsbane snarled and stumbled as a group of Whistlers tackled him from all sides, driving him down under their weight, stabbing wildly at the _farkasember_ from all sides before he suddenly howled and threw his head back and forelegs out, smashing Whistler copies in all directions.

Then he pounced forwards, smashing one down... only for a mace to crash into his skull with a sickening crack, knocking him flopping backwards as a Paladin stepped slowly forwards to look coldly down at the wolf-beast before raising his bloody weapon again.

And Wolfsbane grinned, red eyes snapping open as his jaw visibly locked itself back into place before he leapt up to his paws, flinging himself forwards and tackling the Paladin onto his back before a claw lashed out... and tore front-out-back through the Paladin's breastplate, the creature spasming weakly on the ground as Wolfsbane growled: "Now if only you could handle what you can dish out... then you'd be worthy prey."

Wolfsbane tore his paw back, but caught the broken edge of the angel's armor, hauling the heavy body into the air and turning to fling it viciously into a Whistler, crushing it flat before he roared: "And you, meatbag! What can you do?"

"This!" one of the Whistlers snarled, before an eerie melody rose up from the strange creature as it swayed back and forth, grinning and mocking as the copies began to harmonize with the controller across the entire field, and Wolfsbane whimpered as he covered his ears. "Music screws the savage beast, ain't that right?"

The Whistler laughed, almost drowning out its own melody as demons lost concentration and rebels looked up in surprise, even the revenants stumbling in surprise at the enchanting lull. And then Wolfsbane suddenly looked up, eyes flashing as he leapt forwards and roared: "Knock it off!"

A front paw lashed out with enough force to smash the mocking Whistler's head off its shoulders, and as his music was cut off, the rest of the chorus abruptly halted before one of the other Whistlers staggered as if it had been hit, then looked up, clearly now the new master copy as it screamed: "Dammit, we gotta-"

Burning Desire snapped his horn out, and the Whistler squealed as it burst into flames, bolting forwards across the field and howling in pain as the demon grinned... a moment before a wyvern smashed down on top of him, crushing him into the earth. Ersatz looked sharply up as her horn pulsed, and she shouted at Burning Desire before charging straight for him as the fiery stallion struggled beneath the dragon, gasping as he tried to push one large talon away before it could hook it into his stomach and disembowel him...

A Whistler leapt on Ersatz's back, stabbing its knife down into her, and the demonic mare staggered before her eyes flashed as she bucked it off, whirling suddenly as her vain features became ugly and furious as she snapped her horn out, a blast of flames ripping across the creature and incinerating it in moments.

Then she spun back around, before she snapped her horn out in desperation when she the wyvern stomped cruelly on Burning Desire. Her blast of flames smashed against its features and knocked its head back, making it snarl and distracting it... but the second blast of black fire almost blew its head completely away, the wyvern staggering off Burning Desire and toppling to the side as Innocence ran up beside Ersatz and nodded to her sharply.

Ersatz nodded back with a faint smile crossing her features, running quickly towards Burning Desire as the Passion picked himself up... and then he winced over his shoulder as a Paladin charged in towards him, axe already raised. Ersatz and Innocence both turned towards this, preparing their magic: but in the moment before either of them could release their spells, a battleaxe whickered down almost out of thin air, cutting through its helmed head and down deep into its breast as Pinkamena snarled, slamming the Angel of Greater Heaven front-first into the ground with a vicious lash of her weapon.

The Pious bounced brokenly against the earth, and then Pinkamena tore her axe back and glared over her shoulder, body flexing and armor groaning as it struggled to contain her shifting body. "Look, moron, I might not give a crowbait's flank, but my daughter's already lost one stallion role model. If you die, she's gonna cry, and I'm going to have to pull you back out of Helheim and kick your ass."

Burning Desire smiled wryly at this, and then he grimaced as he looked over his shoulder, watching as several Pegasi smashed into an armored wyvern in midair, driving it back but narrowly avoiding being struck by the Paladin rider. He began to open his mouth, but then cursed as the Whistler's horrible music started again, blurring their senses and making it hard to concentrate.

The forces of Light were trying to gather as the Whistlers and wyvern-mounted Paladins wreaked havoc across the battlefield, drawing as much attention as they could to themselves. Their tactics were crude but effective, and hiding a more intelligent and vicious strategy: if their forces could assemble and strike as a unit while the Whistlers kept the rebels distracted, then the Light could actually regain some control over the battlefield.

They had to do something about the Whistlers, and Innocence gritted her teeth before she looked sharply towards the Tyrant Wyrms: they were being hounded by wyverns as the Paladins smashed and tore at them from the sides and front. They weren't going to last much longer, and their Black Verses were perhaps the only thing that could drown out the Whistler's song...

She opened her mouth, but something held her back from trying to speak the Black Verses: she wasn't sure of what, or why, but it didn't seem right. Something was stopping her from summoning up her darker powers, as she looked back and forth, almost panicking for a moment as she breathed hard in and out, surveying the battlefield around her as she seemed to hesitate...

But she wasn't hesitating. She wasn't panicking. She was trying to think amidst the pandemonium of battle, gritting her teeth before she looked suddenly up to watch as two Paladins shot by. They coordinated themselves and the movements of their wyverns effortlessly as they attacked a dragon in the air, either knight smashing in its wings and knocking the great reptile out of the air with a howl as its appendages were flayed, smashing down into a line of soldiers before it quickly scrambled up to its claws, bloody and wounded and snarling in pain...

And both paladins curved around, seeming only to trade looks... and Innocence realized what she was looking at. Why that harmonic between the Whistlers was so mind-numbing, and why the Black Verses weren't entirely necessary to stop the poisonous song, as she began to concentrate energy into her horn. The Light was a hive mind, using psychic signals to commune: all she had to do was send out a powerful enough pulse, and...

Her horn flicked sharply up, and magic sparked through the air around her as she sent a telepathic order through the field, a mental shout of 'Stop!' that was more a thunder of emotion than anything else. And all around the field, Pious and other forces of the Light twitched and looked up, the Whistlers stumbling to a halt before one of them snarled and shouted: "Hey, that ain't-"

An Ironjaw dragon seized this Whistler from behind, hefting it into the air as it squealed before the metallic dragon growled and firmly yanked out to either side, tearing it into two halves. It flung both of these aside, as Freya's voice rang out clearly through the battlefield: "Concentrate on the Whistler leading the melody! Destroy him and keep the song at bay!"

"Screw you! Y'ain't never gonna kill me all!" shouted another Whistler... only to be crushed a moment later as Pinkamena landed on top of him before she speared the bottom of her axe down into his skull in a vicious coup de gras.

Then the demon leapt forwards with a snarl, swinging her axe out and chopping into the leg of a Paladin from behind. It stumbled forwards and fell to a kneel, and then then Pinkamena hauled her axe around in a vicious, revolving smash into the Paladin's upper spine, driving it to the ground and leaving it in a broken heap.

She growled and tore her axe back, then roared: "Don't slow down! Come on, you wimps, these are nothing but more puppets, no matter how big and strong they look!"

Pinkamena turned with a snarl, eyes blazing before she charged forwards towards the nearest knot of enemies, rebels gathering their courage and following in her wake even as one of the Tyrant Wyrms collapsed into broken shards of porcelain with a final chuckle. But as the Paladins turned their attention to the other Tyrant Wyrm, Morning Glory's chains snapped down and seized around the war pick of one just as it brought the weapon back, yanking it out of its grip to slam into the head of a different Paladin as a hoof shattered the spine of the soldier in front of her.

It collapsed to its knees, and she caught it by the top of the head before crushing it viciously down into the ground with a sickening crunch and squelch of gore. But just as she began to straighten, a heavy war hammer lashed across her frame and knocked her staggering to the side, the Paladin that had struck her bringing its weapon back again...

Fearlessly, Morning Glory turned and swung her horn upwards, deflecting the hammer before her chains lashed out and seized into the upper arms of the Paladin, holding it in place so her front hooves could slam in a vicious tattoo across its breast, crumpling heavy armor like tin back into its body before she slung the broken creature aside.

The remaining Tyrant Wyrm grinned down at her, dripping mire and covered in lacerations, one leg missing and its body half-sprawled awkwardly on its side, and Morning Glory looked coldly up at the creature before she said calmly: "You can die afterwards."

The monster replied to her in its dark, twisted language, and she didn't understand what it said... but its loud, mocking laugh as the ground around the creature transformed into black corruption made it clear enough, and Morning Glory grinned darkly before she ran forwards and leapt quickly up onto the monster's back as it rapidly regenerated. The Tyrant Wyrm rose up high, then roared loudly: and its roar was met and joined by Chrysophylax Dives, the Dracolich lowering his head with a calm smile as he slowly flexed a limb that had been reconstructed from Pious corpses.

The massive undead dragon shoved a claw into the ground, sending a spiderweb of poison through the earth around him before these black faults erupted upwards into toxic miasma, converts and Pious staggering dizzily as the poisonous smog clung to their bodies and feasted on their energy.

Chrysophylax leaned down through the toxins misting the air around him, then he plucked up a Devout in his jaws, the winged unicorn squealing helplessly before the Dracolich simply swallowed him whole. He grinned, then belched out the pony's spirit, the ghost joining the cloud of ethereal phantasms flickering in and out of the air above his body and all around him, as he ordered proudly: "Servants! Proliferate and occupy this territory, deracinate these inferior villeins so that we may rob them of their 'glorious Light' and engender them with the true divinity of our Cytherean undeath!"

Revenants surged forwards as spirits possessed corpses and sparked in and out throughout the ranks of the Light, confusing and chipping away at their forces: even as a Paladin smashed down a revenant, more clawed their way over the large Pious, clinging to its limbs and mauling its armor, slowly forcing the holy knight down under sheer weight of numbers.

Wyverns swept down, but Avalon led a team of Pegasi smashing directly into the breast of one, the group of ponies knocking the single large, powerful dragon off balance and flapping its wings wildly to try and hover. Without missing a beat, Avalon half-flipped herself, digging her crosshatch blades through the underbelly of the ivory dragon and yanking both viciously downwards with a snarl of effort, flaying open its belly before she shot out from under the beast as it whimpered and tipped forwards, plummeting from the sky in a hail of blood.

Avalon shot onwards, aiming herself at the rider of another wyvern, but the Paladin simply slapped the tiny Pegasus away, sending her arcing through the air with a wince before she caught herself and attempted to spin around. But before she could launch herself back at the Paladin, the wyvern it was on suddenly bucked and screamed as Aphrodisia crashed into its belly in a burst of black smoke, the mare anchoring herself upside down against it as she lashed her scythe forwards into its breast before twisting viciously.

The dragon was forcibly flipped upside-down before the demon kicked off it, and the wyvern collapsed from the sky in a stream of gore to crash into the ground, the Paladin beneath it crunching loudly under its body. The Dominia landed a moment later before gritting her teeth and glaring over her shoulder, dragging her scythe into air and flinging it savagely at a Whistler copy that had just driven its knife into the throat of a Nibelung.

The Whistler squealed as it was sliced almost in half by the spinning polearm, knocked in one direction as the dwarf's corpse fell in another, and then the soulbound scythe quickly returned to Aphrodisia as she looked back and forth. Rebels and the Light's soldier lay dead in a sea all around them, the mare shivering before she looked up and watched as several more wyverns plummeted from the sky, and she shook her head weakly before whispering: "Help us, Hel."

Freya's short swords lashed out, catching a Paladin's axe as it swung down before parrying the attack to the side, and then she flicked her horn forwards and smashed the Paladin flat with a hard swing of Tyrfing. It was left in a stunned heap on the ground before her three blades stabbed cruelly down in a short flurry, finishing it off.

And then she twitched before snarling in pain as her crystal eye vibrated, glowing brightly before she looked up as Hel's voice whispered softly into her mind: _Oh, Freya, you used to be so much better than this... where's the coordination? Where's the reinforcements? Where's the assessment... no, you don't care how many die, do you?_

"I need to stop Greater Heaven. That's what I care about." Freya replied coldly, shaking her head and gritting her teeth before she looked up as several Devout charged towards her, horn starting to glow... and then she gasped in pain as her crystalline eye vibrated again before she stared blankly as images invaded her mind, not seeing or hearing as the Devout all lunged in, and not feeling the magic being channeled through her body...

Slowly, Freya's vision faded back in as the images faded, and she stared at the sight of the Devout: they had all been frozen solid in pillars of ice. The ivory mare stared at them for a few moments, and then she gritted her teeth and slashed Tyrfing viciously out, smashing the frozen, brittle bodies of the Devout into frosty shrapnel before she shouted, even as she hated herself for doing so: "Terra! The right flank is weak!"

The Ironjaw looked up in surprise, then she grunted and nodded sharply, not questioning how Freya knew this. Instead, she simply roared an order to the Valkyries and her fellow Ironjaw, and they roared back as they broke off from the battles they were in, letting others take over for them as they curled quickly around the battlefield to the right side of the Light's forces.

And she wasn't surprised to find it was vulnerable: the wounded, the Devout, the conscripts were all concentrated on this side, and made for easy prey. In moments, they turned the tide of the battle back in their favor even as the Whistler tried to begin to sing again... but was again interrupted by another telepathic pulse from Innocence that disrupted his powers and confused the forces of Light.

In only a few minutes, it was over: once the right flank fell, the backs of the Paladins and Whistlers on the ground were left vulnerable, and they were caught between the united rebel forces and Terra's battle-siblings. All that were left in the end were the riderless wyverns, zigzagging haphazardly through the air, shrieking bird-like cries at the masses of soldiers on the ground but none of them daring to try and attack the army below.

Then a dragon smashed through one of the ivory dragons and tore it out of the sky, and the rest of the wyverns turned to flee as the rebels roared their triumph. And Freya looked up with a tired sigh, shaking her head slowly as her eye glowed faintly, showing her strange images of the battlefield from above as she murmured: "I don't owe you any thanks, Hel. You won't let me finish this the way it should be finished."

_I won't let you die, that's all_. Hel replied gently, and then the goddess added soothingly: _It would have been pointless. The Light still has a very powerful army in Heaven... you need everyone, and I mean everyone with you, if you want to have a hope of opening the way into the Cardinal's lair. Oh, I'm not underestimating you, Freya... I know you'd kill your way through an entire army. But two armies? Three armies? Five armies?_

"As many as it took. If I go alone, I can avoid contact with the enemy as well... and I've already sacrificed enough of these soldiers for my aims, to accomplish my own selfish goals." Freya said quietly, shaking her head slowly, not noticing as Innocence hesitantly approached her. "Besides, the Cardinal is just going to set up a kill line in front of wherever the portal opens up... our soldiers will walk out and be destroyed. Their numbers won't make any difference while they're going through the bottleneck."

Hel only chuckled quietly at this, and then Freya blinked and looked to the side as Innocence said quietly: "We beat the Light here. We can beat them in Heaven... but we have to work together. All of us. It's... isn't this about honor, too?"

"Everything is about honor." Freya said bitterly, looking down and shaking her head briefly before she closed her eye and said finally: "Reconsider. My passion and your darkness... we can tear the Light apart with a sneak attack, teleport right into the heart of Valhalla before they can even think of stopping us."

Innocence only gave a small smile, shaking her head briefly and saying quietly: "Freya, it wouldn't work. You can't... you can't give up. That's not logical."

"Celestia was logical. I just want to see things through to the end... the very end." Freya lowered her head and smiled faintly, shaking her head briefly before she looked quietly up towards Canterlot Castle. "I've had to see my home defiled, and help destroy it in every world, while losing everyone important to me... while trying to turn you into a monster, and killing my own soldiers. For the greater good... believing the ends will justify the means. But it doesn't. It never does. Brynhild always knew that..."

Freya looked down again, and then Innocence stepped forwards, looking up into the mare's eye and saying quietly: "Then dying is the coward's way out, Freya. You have to make up for everything you've done... you have to find a way to justify it all. And you have to move forwards... you've never given up before. You don't have to give up now, either."

Freya was silent for a moment... and then both she and Innocence looked up in surprise as another voice asked almost desperately: "But why not? Why do _I_ have to be responsible? Why am I supposed to fix this madness when I am madness myself and am very far from ever being fixed?"

Both ponies turned to see Theophilius Carter standing nearby, palms turned out in supplication, a weak smile on his face. They looked at him, and he gazed silently back before saying quietly: "The White Queen wants me to help. And part of me feels like all of me should be helping, even if another part of me is very quiet and another still part of me just wants to have tea and cookies... although not together, certainly not. That is for barbarians. They must be consumed _separately_."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Terra pushed through the crowd, trembling a little as her eyes locked on the god of chaos, and Theophilius lit up with a bright smile as he saw her, whispering: "Oh, darling Alice! Look at you, here you are, in the middle of all this hoo-haw and haw-hoo! Are you ready for another adventure across Wonderland, my dear?"

"Wonderland is dying, friend." Terra said quietly, and Theophilius fell silent before she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, saying softly: "Kvas, if you can hear me in there... more than ever, I need your help. We all do. We can open a portal to Heaven, but we lack the strength to expand it into something that can take the whole army there... but with your powers, maybe you can."

Theophilius shifted uncomfortably, and then he gave a small laugh before touching his own breast, asking uncertainly: "I'm confused because I think you're confused, Alice... I'm the Hatter, don't you see me right here? Who is Kvasir? The only Kvasir I know of is gone, gone far away..."

The Ironjaw cursed under her breath, gritting her teeth as Innocence looked silently at Theophilius... then she thought of what Hel had said to her, that they needed the Hatter's help. That they needed... "Theophilius, you care about Alice, don't you?"

"Of course I do! And about her darling son, and about the Dormouse and the March Hare and oh so many others! I care about each and every one and all of them!" Theophilius declared, looking almost hurt. "How dare you assume otherwise! Or at least I assume that you assumed otherwise; or so I assume, since I haven't assumed it was a rhetorical question. Or have I?"

Innocence smiled a little bit, and then she said quietly: "And the White Queen asked you to help, didn't she? You care about her, too, right?"

"Didn't I just... oh, wait, yes, she doesn't spend all her time in Wonderland these days, does she?" The god of chaos smiled warmly, clicking his tongue and waggling a finger at her. "You. You are a a very sly one. An eye for detail! You'd make an exquisite apprentice... perhaps even a rival! En garde, Cheshire Cat!"

The Mad Hatter flicked his wrist, producing a thin sewing needle, but Innocence ignored this, instead leaning forwards and saying quietly: "We don't have time for games, Theophilius. We need you to focus now. We need you to help us."

"I'm very happy to help! But there's always time for another game, for tea and circumstance... let's not rush, my friends." Theophilius replied quickly... a little too quickly, Innocence thought. As if he was afraid... "And I can focus on many things so long as you never ask me to focus on something specific, Cheshire: but that's something you should understand quite well yourself, with your habit of appearing where you please to do as you like and give Alice such strange advice."

Innocence looked over at Terra, who only shrugged weakly before the scaled mare closed her eyes, then she looked back and said quietly: "Can you bring us to Heaven?"

"I can... but... why? Why should I? You'll all be in danger! It's much safer here in Wonderland, especially now that you've chased away the sun-shiny-day..." Theophilius smiled after a moment, gesturing upwards and laughing a little. "Why put yourselves in danger? Why are we all fighting, and hurting each other? Why do we have to stand up when we can just as easily sit down or turn away or go and do something else entirely..."

"Theophilius..." Innocence hesitated, and then he looked over at Terra, saying quietly: "Theophilius, if you don't help us, then Alice and I are going to walk through that portal and head to Heaven ourselves. Do you understand what will happen then?"

"No, you can't! I won't let you leave!" Theophilius burst out suddenly, his eyes widening with fear as chaos energies crackled around him. Then a ring of Draconequus appeared, forming a fence with their bodies as rebels and undead and others all stared in surprise at the group. "You're-"

"So you'd make us prisoners, would you?" Terra asked darkly, narrowing her eyes, and Theophilius looked hurt, reaching up and covering his mouth before the Ironjaw snapped: "Dammit, Kvas! You were the one who always said we have to put our own desire aside for others!"

"But... but I don't want to hurt. I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want to see you hurt..." Theophilius almost pleaded, looking back and forth before he whispered: "Let's just leave. Let's go to a new Wonderland... where we can be safe, and happy... let them play their silly games here, we don't have to be a part of this, we don't have to play dodgeball, but we can all have tea parties and time will stand still for us forever..."

Terra only lowered her head, shaking it slowly before she looked up and replied quietly: "I can't. And you know that I can't. It's not in my nature... and it never used to be in yours, either."

"You can turn your eyes away, Theophilius... but that doesn't mean people aren't still going to be hurt. That Wonderland hasn't been breached... and no matter how far or how hard you run, that's going to follow you. We're not marching into pain, though, Theophilius Carter... what we're trying to do here is _stop_ the hurt. And you want to, too... I know you want to." Innocence said quietly, looking up pleadingly at the god of chaos. "So help us. Help us... save everyone. Because you can't keep us here... but if we leave without you, then Alice and Wonderland will be gone forever."

There was silence for a few moments... and then the god of chaos slowly lowered his head, swallowing a little before he nodded weakly and whispered: "I suppose, from time to time... even chaos has to indulge a little bit of order."

He flexed a hand silently, then closed his eyes... and when they opened again, it was Kvasir who looked up at them, saying quietly: "My powers are more than sufficient to bring this army into Heaven. But I won't bring all of you: you should lead a small group of forces into that portal. You might be able to reach somewhere even deeper into Heaven than even I could take you. But we'll keep the Light distracted... you just concentrate on staying alive."

The others nodded sharply, and Terra smiled warmly, trembling a little before she forced herself to straighten and salute. And Kvasir nodded to her, their eyes locking before he turned to gesture sharply at the Draconequus fencing them in. The chaos entities all quickly hopped away from each other, dispersing into the crowd even as Innocence felt the maddening energies of Ginnungagap growing through the air... but as Terra began to turn away, to follow Innocence and Freya, Kvasir said quietly: "I love you, Terra."

Terra smiled radiantly, then she looked over her shoulder and nodded to him sharply, replying yearningly: "Aye, I know you do. I love you, Kvas. Always."

Innocence smiled faintly, but then Freya caught her shoulder and half-pulled her forwards before the scaled mare could look back, and Terra swallowed thickly before she turned to follow the two ponies... and even as all around them, the soldiers of their united army simply began to vanish one after the other, the three strode towards their goal without looking back, trusting in both Kvasir and the Mad Hatter to help them save their Wonderland.


	96. Miracles And Rationalizations

Chapter Ninety One: Miracles And Rationalizations

~BlackRoseRaven

The Cardinal sat in his throne, looking disbelieving: everything was going wrong. Every single last little thing was going wrong, and there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it.

He gritted his teeth, then glared out over his subordinates, slamming his fists down into the arms of his chair as he shouted angrily at them: "Well? What have you got to say for yourselves?"

Virgil didn't look up, keeping his head bowed low, crouched in a submissive kneel. Minos only stood, cloak wrapped tightly around his body, but his hollow sockets almost seemed to smolder with fury... and humiliation. De Sade whimpered, covering his head and trembling violently, before the assassin attempted to speak up, saying weakly: "We... boss, hey, there's still a thousand of us to only a few of them, right? We... we can drop the goddamn bomb right down on their goddamn heads, can't we? I mean, b-boss, there ain't no need to get too angry over all this, is there?"

"'Don't get angry,' that is your advice? That is your defense?" the Cardinal snapped, looking infuriated as he leapt to his feet, a snarl crossing his features before he pointed at the door and shouted: "Get out, you worthless pile of scraps! I should have had Greller erase you as nothing more than a failed project!"

De Sade squealed and spun around, bolting for the doorway, and Virgil and Minos both looked hesitantly over their shoulders to watch the creature go. The Cardinal breathed slowly in and out, then closed his eyes and slowly brushed at his robes, telling himself that it was just anger making his hands tremble, not fear, never fear: he still held the upper hand, after all. Even if somehow, the rebel forces had not only quashed his army, but they had somehow entered his Heaven, _his Heaven_...

He forced himself to take another breath, steadying himself, and then he slowly sat back in his seat and looked icily between Minos and Virgil. After a moment, his eyes roved to the death entity, and he asked with contempt: "So what do you have to say for yourself, Minos? You were beaten by a little girl, and your Atropii were torn apart by patchwork dolls from the garbage heap of the universe. Precisely how does a Great Reaper explain these things?"

"I have no excuses, Cardinal." Minos replied quietly, bowing his head forwards, and the Cardinal nodded moodily in agreement, even as he felt a shift of unease: the idea that there was no explanation except that Minos had lost and the ugly, corrupt girl he had fought had won... that bothered him. That Minos would admit to it bothered him even more.

There was silence for a few moments, and then the Cardinal grimaced a little and asked: "And what are you going to do to remedy this situation?"

"I will kill her. I underestimated her strength... I will not do so again." Minos said softly, and then he added calmly: "But she is strong. Much stronger than we realized."

"She is a child, and she is tainted. She cannot be strong. Perhaps you are only weaker than either of us had believed." the Cardinal responded icily, and the death entity didn't reply, simply bowing his head forwards.

Silence again... until the Cardinal sighed and turned his attention towards Virgil, saying distastefully: "And you. Perhaps not as directly or as spectacularly as Minos and De Sade, but you have failed me too, Virgil. Your childish strategies have resulted in Heaven being attacked and the loss of an entire army. Your error was not remedied, as you promised, by the arrival of the Paladins, either, and we have now wasted much of the Wrath of God's power exterminating vermin... but done little to actually weaken this enemy force. I am disappointed."

"I apologize, my Lord. I will not permit this to happen again." Virgil said quietly, looking as humbled as if he really had been the one to suggest all of the plans that the Cardinal had put in place, as if their failure really was the fault of his own calculations. "Let me make it up to you. I will engage and destroy the enemy myself. I will kill their officers and bring their heads to you."

"No. You are to remain here, in our castle. I cannot trust these tasks to you after your last spectacular failure." The Cardinal shook his head in disgust before looking calmly over at Minos. "You will also remain within these castle walls. Some fool has allowed the enemy to know who I am... in all likelihood, this is a betrayal of Greller. Some pathetic, last-ditch attempt to redeem himself in the eyes of these mortals... I should have known from his sickening tampering with De Sade that secretly he was attempting to help them all along."

"Not even your eyes can see everything, my lord." Virgil said soothingly, but the Cardinal only looked coldly at the winged unicorn in reply, slowly tapping his fingers against the arm of his chair.

"Really now?" asked the Cardinal softly, and then he shook his head slowly in contempt, saying quietly: "I should remind you, Virgil, that any disobedience will not be tolerated... that even the thought of rebelling against me will result summarily in execution. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. I only meant that Greller was a pathetic, skulking coward, who specialized in working in the darkness that your Light seeks to wash away. I'm sure you didn't miss any signs, my lord. He was a betrayer. Betrayers are very good at hiding their motives." Virgil said quickly, and the Cardinal looked down with disdain over the winged unicorn.

Then he snarled and shook his head, flicking a hand and saying angrily: "I do not require your platitudes! Consider doing your job instead of whimpering and whining and trying to toady to me, it won't earn you any favors! Especially not after how much work and effort you have cost me with your idiotic maneuvers... how could you put such a childish strategy into action against the one thing, _the one thing_ that threatens us!"

Virgil lowered his head again in apology, and then Minos said quietly, glancing calmly up: "Perhaps you would prefer me to eliminate these threats? Virgil can protect you, Lord Cardinal, and I can ensure that all the rebels are quickly judged and dispatched."

"I will not excuse you from the duties I have assigned, just because you also desire to lick my feet, Minos." the Cardinal said darkly, and then he tented his fingers together even as he felt a misgiving, a twist, inside his stomach. "No. Remain here. Listening to you both has done nothing but put us into further danger. So instead I am going to follow my own instincts: I shall withdraw all Paladins to defend this castle, and move our artillery forwards to begin bombing immediately. I don't care how many converts I have to kill if it allows me to destroy these rebels as well."

Virgil nodded uneasily, and Minos asked with only a hint of curiosity: "And what about the Pious? They may not respond well to this approach... they are all still keyed to-"

"Do not mention his name. He is dead, and he is gone, and I am God now." the Cardinal replied icily, shaking his head shortly... even though Minos was right. But that thought only made him feel all the more contempt and anger: the Pious, just like He Of Many Countless Faces, could be so short-sighted and so naïve and stupid. Unless he actively ordered them to do something, they always defaulted to the basic programming of the Light... live and let live, maintain peace, never force their beliefs on others... things worth mockery.

Finally, the Cardinal returned his eyes to Minos, saying calmly: "Heretics must be punished. That, and telling them that this is under the orders of Lord God will quell them. The Pious will not hesitate to fire on their own brothers and sisters if they think it's coming from the mouth of He Of Many Countless Faces."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Minos only nodded again before saying quietly: "If it is necessary, I will be more than pleased to drag several souls into servitude for you. As... apology for my... mistakes."

The Cardinal scowled a little: he thought he heard something beneath Minos' words, a hint of sarcasm that he didn't like. But after a moment, he only shook his head and said moodily: "Call upon whatever Atropii remain instead. Send them out into the battlefield. And then you may retire to your rooms: but if our castle is attacked, you must seek out and destroy the enemy. Do you understand?"

Minos simply bowed his head forwards in acknowledgment, and then the Great Reaper vanished from sight. The Cardinal waited until he was sure that the death entity was gone, and then he calmly rose a hand, the archway that was the only way in and out of his throne room filling with white light as he said quietly: "Virgil, Minos is no longer as useful to me as he once was. If he is not killed in the battles ahead... ensure that he meets his own judgment all the same. And once he is... dealt with... bring me his scrolls."

"Yes, my lord. I'll wait until after the rebels are destroyed, and then I'll kill him, as you command." Virgil bowed his head calmly, not flinching, neither surprised nor upset by his master's order. If anything, he looked pleased, raising his head and adding in a simpering tone: "I know it's not my place to advise you, Lord Cardinal, but I think that's best for everyone. He's... annoying."

The Cardinal only smiled distastefully, straightening and then striding calmly forwards as the light faded out of the archway, revealing a long staircase beyond. He stepped onto these familiar steps, putting his hands behind his back as he made his way down, and Virgil quickly followed after the Cardinal as he asked quietly: "What about De Sade? He's failed you many times..."

"You dislike him, don't you, Virgil?" asked the Cardinal, and when Virgil nodded a few times, the master of Heaven only smiled thinly. "Good. Then I'll continue to keep him in service for now, until a better scientist than Greller can create a better assassin for us. His presence will encourage you to work harder, Virgil. After all, you won't want me to give any important jobs or praise to someone you hate, will you?"

Virgil nodded grudgingly, then bowed his head in respect, murmuring: "I don't doubt your wisdom, sir. I only wish that you weren't so right... in the best way, sir. I admire your... vision."

This made the Cardinal smile again, raising his head proudly as he said softly: "Yes. I am glad you can appreciate that, Virgil... that is why you are the only person I can trust in all of Heaven right now, in spite of your own... shortcomings."

"Yes, sir." Virgil nodded again, then looked forwards as they approached the Soul of Heaven, the altar gleaming with purpose as the enormous pillars around the room all thrummed with energy, huge chains rattling now and then as electricity sparked along them. The winged unicorn slowly drew his eyes up to the ceiling above, gazing at the octagonal anchor calmly and watching as lightning fizzled along it violently. "It seems to be reacting to something."

"Yes, Virgil, I have eyes. But unlike you, I also have a mind. The castle is reacting to the presence of its former masters..." The Cardinal calmly strode towards the rectangular altar, leaning over it and pushing his hands down into the smooth surface, runes rippling quietly into being over its polished face as he said softly: "Never doubt that we were the best things to ever happen to this pathetic den of animals and servitude."

"I don't, Lord Cardinal." Virgil bowed his head and stepped respectfully back, and the Cardinal smiled before he turned his eyes down to the altar, closing them as he linked up with the hive mind and took a slow, calming breath.

He heard them: crying out, whimpering, begging and praying for their Lord God to save them as the interlopers tore into Heaven, killing angels left and right, bringing chaos and corruption with them... but the Cardinal had an answer for them, and a solution to get rid of these intruders. And even if it meant sacrificing more of the Great Webwork... he could always restore these souls later. In fact, once Minos was dead, he could simply open up the vault he kept all his treasured souls in and create an entire army of heroes and saviors and killers loyal only to him...

But for now... "Hear me, and hear the word of Lord God, He Of Many Countless Faces, Be They So Beautiful And Divine. The nonbelievers, the heretics, must be punished and driven out: their blasphemy cannot be tolerated. They attack you, and seek to hurt you, destroy, you, kill you: they attack us as a whole, and seek to hurt and destroy and kill Lord God Himself.

"Destroy them, at any cost. All of you: stand against them, and fight. Do whatever it takes. This is Lord God's command." the Cardinal finished calmly, and then he slowly straightened, pushing away from the altar and taking a slow breath. Virgil was shivering nearby, looking visibly elated from the thrum of energy sparking through his mind, but the Cardinal only ignored him as he held up two fingers and pressed them to one temple, concentrating again.

A moment later, he sent out a series of telepathic orders, riding the tail end of the orders he'd sent out using the amplification altar. With images more than words, he directed the Pious and Angelic Knights still in barracks around Heaven, waiting for commands, to start moving all the artillery weapons they could into position around the invaded zone and begin firing. He wanted that entire area turned into nothing more than a crater, and nothing allowed to escape alive, friend or enemy.

There was a sense of hesitation in return... but it was only for a second before the Cardinal smiled as the Pious acknowledged him, going about their orders. And then the Cardinal calmly turned his eyes towards Virgil, who was looking up at him with complete submission. "Come with me."

"Yes, sir." Virgil's voice was little more than a whisper as he nodded eagerly, half-stumbling after the Cardinal as the master of Heaven strode past the altar and across the wide, underground room, heading towards a large, armored door.

The Cardinal simply gestured at this, and Virgil hurried forwards, grasping the enormous, cross-shaped handle on the front and spinning it quickly. The door clanked loudly, then hissed as the locks slowly pulled open and it slipped ajar. Virgil slowly yanked it the rest of the way open, gritting his teeth at the effort it took to move the armored door as the Cardinal simply looked down at him disdainfully, tapping one foot slowly in impatience.

Virgil finally managed to yank the armored door all the way open, and the Cardinal strode inside without a look at his servant, as the winged unicorn wheezed and stumbled quickly after his master... and then stared slowly back and forth as they entered a wide, octagonal room full of mindless ponies that were left hanging off the walls by chains, large tubes sticking out of their bodies and feeding back into the wall behind them. They looked terribly hollow and empty, their expressions vacant, bodies thin and weak... but growing out of the heads of each and every one was a massive reef of twisting and turning alicorn, most of them with their heads weighted down by the rare mineral, some with 'horns' that had grown almost to the same size as their bodies.

They were horrible, and mutant, and in some cases the alicorn had grown down the sides of their faces and formed into a long pillar that had rooted itself into the ground. Virgil looked slowly back and forth over them, before he whispered: "They are all empty vessels, just like the Hollows..."

"Yes, but they serve more of a purpose, fear not." The Cardinal gestured at their warped horns, saying distastefully: "Greller said that the 'alicorn' is not as pure as it is in natural unicorns... it does not have the same power. But it still should be more than sufficient for the purposes I intend, Virgil, and will be generous enough to trust you with the privilege of carrying out."

The winged unicorn looked up immediately at this, giving a small smile, and the Cardinal gestured at one of the mutants, saying contemptibly: "As long as the hosts are alive, energy can be drawn out of those mineral growths or converted towards other purposes. These hosts should be converted into living explosives or barrier generators to better protect our castle. Bring them to key locations around the castle and have the Hollows ensure they are converted into... useful objects."

"Yes, Lord Cardinal, as you command." Virgil bowed his head low, then added respectfully: "I can't help but admire your intelligence, sir. Do you have any suggestions where I should place these servants?"

"That is for you to decide, Virgil. I would suggest near the entrances to prevent the enemy from entering our castle, however." the Cardinal replied disdainfully after a moment, glancing down at the winged unicorn and adding with patronizing derision after a moment: "Please try and exercise a little bit of common sense, won't you?"

"Of course, Lord Cardinal. I apologize for wasting your time." Virgil said quickly, dropping his head awkwardly and respectfully, and the Cardinal simply gave another of his thin smiles before he turned calmly away and strode out of the vault.

The winged unicorn's gaze followed the Cardinal, but the master of Heaven only made a short, dismissive gesture at his side without turning around, saying coldly as he strode across the wide room that contained the Soul of Heaven: "Just see that it gets done."

"Yes, Lord Cardinal." Virgil dropped his head low, closing his eyes and shifting uncomfortably: not with anger, but with embarrassment and self-loathing at troubling his master. The only anger inside him was for these pathetic rebels, who were all continuing be such a nuisance to the plans of the Cardinal... and for Minos, for failing to kill such a weak monster as his sister was, and instead coming back crying to Heaven like the simple task of murdering a single mare was too difficult for the mighty death entity.

Virgil sneered at this thought, then he shook his head in disgust before turning around and looking slowly over the freakish ponies: they reeked of Greller's handiwork, that much was certain. They were all deformed and ugly and... hideous things. Not just because they were hollow souls, who would never know the glory of the Light or of the Light's master, the Cardinal... but because they were made in such an inferior image. Like he himself was... but at least he had the courage and strength to recognize his failings.

And that was why he was forever grateful to the Cardinal, for all the same allowing him so deeply into the fold, in spite of what an inferior creature he was. Virgil smiled as he surveyed these other creatures, feeling a shred of pity for them... but mostly disgust. They would never acknowledge their worthlessness. They would never even _know_ their worthlessness. And that was pathetic.

He strode forwards and noted the chain restraints weren't even locked: the manacles were all simply held on by a clip. Meaning that if one of these mutants had developed even the smallest bit of intellect, it could have freed itself and all of the others, then walked right out to the Soul of Heaven, arguably the very heart of this castle and the Lord Cardinal's plans. There was Greller's intellect again, shining through his monstrous experiments.

Except maybe that _was_ what Greller had meant to happen. The Lord Cardinal had warned him that Greller was more than a failure, after all... he was very likely a traitor. Maybe one day he had been planning to give these abominations life... to give them the tools they'd need not just to escape, despite the freakish reefs growing out of their heads, but to do damage to their beautiful Heaven.

Virgil leaned slowly back and forth around the unicorn, and then he shook his head for a moment before his horn glowed white. Purification sizzled across the unicorn's body, but it barely twitched, pulling away only because of the contractions of its muscles. Virgil studied it warily for a few more moments, but it was enough to convince him that the creature had no real intelligence.

He flicked his horn, and the pins tore loose from the manacles and metal belts holding it up. It slumped forwards, and Virgil looked at it with contempt before he ordered: "Get up, serf."

The unicorn didn't move. Virgil kicked it viciously in the side, cracking a rib and making it shift weakly, but otherwise it didn't stir at all. The winged unicorn sighed tiredly at this, rolling his eyes before his horn glowed as he concentrated on the unicorn.

It lit up with his telekinetic aura... and then the stallion noted that the massive, tumorous reef of alicorn lit up as well. Virgil focused on this, and smiled as he realized he was able to connect to the unicorn's alicorn like it was an amplifier: it meant he barely had to expend any energy at all, instead using the unicorn's own powers to lift it into the air.

Virgil calmly turned and carried the unicorn through the room that held the Soul of Heaven, heading back to the stairs. He glanced up, and noted that the Cardinal had already left: instead of the Cardinal's throne room, the archway above now simply looked out on more stairs. Many, many, many more stairs...

Virgil sighed tiredly, then he halted and simply dropped the unicorn on the steps, grimacing and turning around. He figured that he might as well try and save himself a few trips...

A few minutes later, he had all of the mutants floating along behind him, scowling a bit in irritation. The only problem was that he still had to try and balance them all behind him, and it was hard to keep his concentration between so many of the freaks at once, cursing under his breath as he heard them occasionally bouncing off each other behind him, heard the sound of their alicorn reefs clicking together, felt them swaying out of place or into new positions...

Virgil rolled his eyes as his attention focused ahead, on the first unicorn he had carried out here: it had rolled partway down the steps, and one leg was sticking up in the air, likely held there just by body tension. He muttered to himself as he attempted to concentrate on it, trying to use the powers of the other mutants behind himself to grasp this one...

The unicorn twitched before Virgil's horn sparked as he winced in pain, magical energy sparking through the air around him... and too late, he looked up before the mutant in front of him slammed into him like a magnet. Virgil yelped as he was slammed backwards, crashing into the other mutants before he screamed in agony as a massive surge of magical energy tore across his body, spasming violently and flailing helplessly in midair as his wings flapped painfully and his horn began to glow brighter and brighter...

Energy surged from reef-to-reef, mutant-to-mutant, and Virgil was helpless to do anything, caught in the middle of it, arcs of magic and enormous curls of alicorn smashing against his body, every strike of the entire walls of horn sending powerful surges through his frame. He howled in misery, twisting back and forth, trying to throw his legs out, but all around him the hollow mutants floated inwards, the stallion unable to hold them back as the energy built, his horn vibrating so hard it was threatening to shatter, his body irradiated with raw, awful energy as his angelic wings steamed...

And then there was a tremendous bang, and Virgil was flung to the ground in a smoldering, broken heap, gargling weakly as mutants flew in all directions, several of them smashing against the Soul of Heaven and sending up surges of magical energy, others smashing into chains and making them clank and sway as the anchor in the ceiling above rumbled violently, crack tearing through the ceiling around the octagon of metal.

Slowly, silence settled back through the room, even as energy sparked over the heavy chains and along the large, battery-like capsules that lined the area. Mutant unicorns shifted silently against the ground as energy sizzled along them, and Virgil lay on his face, his eyes closed, his body thrumming with agony and smoke filtering slowly up from his wings as they shivered and crackled strangely.

Finally, he managed to open his eyes, groaning quietly in pain and gritting his teeth as he carefully climbed up to his hooves. Virgil reached up, grasping at his pounding skull as he looked back and forth, then he spat angrily to the side and rasped over a strange clicking that vibrated through the air around him: "Stupid... worthless mutants! They... I... dammit!"

He cursed again, shaking his head briefly before shaking himself out again, then frowning as this time he realized that rattling was coming from his wings. He glanced curiously to the side as he extended them slowly... and then he simply stared in disbelief as not feathered appendages, but strange, scaled wings shivered on either side of him, flexing slowly, now looking like they were made of thin, layered shingles of... of... _alicorn_.

He shook his head slowly, staring in disbelief over his own strange wings before he flapped them hard, and they jingled strangely, feeling heavy even as they pushed him up into the air. But they thrummed with magic power, and Virgil laughed in disbelief as he looked back and forth, slowly floating higher as magic energy sparked through the air around him, the white, mineral wings pulsing steadily with purification as he whispered: "What's happened to me..."

He gritted his teeth, then snarled and flapped his wings hard, and waves of purification rippled visibly through the air. His eyes widened in surprise at this before he laughed in surprise, then corkscrewed slowly upwards, looking back and forth before he dove down and grinned coldly, using his wings to launch himself into a violent dive as he left a streak of white light through the air behind himself, moving with surprising speed as he whirled around the Soul of Heaven.

Then he shot upwards towards the ceiling, spinning around and slamming his hooves into the roof to run along, spreading his wings out... before slowing to a halt, and a cruel grin spread over his features as he simply stood, the magic necessary to hold himself in place already thrumming out of his wings as he whispered: "I've been chosen. The Cardinal was right... those who serve the Light will receive new miracles, new strength!"

He grinned, zealotry burning in his eyes, head raising high as he flexed slowly before furling his wings in against his sides, the alicorn appendages forming almost a cape across his body as the magic was suppressed and he calmly dropped from the roof. He flipped in midair, landing as calmly as if he'd just stepped calmly off a short stool, a calm smile on his face before he rolled his head on his shoulders... then grimaced, his body flinching as purification sizzled across his frame.

His wings automatically spread, then flapped hard, white energy flashing around him before he frowned a little, looking back and forth at his wings. They were still charged with holy energies, and apparently they couldn't hold magic very well. In fact, he could feel the energies multiplying through his wings again already, and the stallion gritted his teeth before he flapped them savagely, unleashing another bright blast of purification... but this time, the glow faded from the gemstone wings, and the plates shifted over them before he furled them back against his sides with a grunt.

They were going to take some getting used to. He shook his head in distaste, and then he looked back and forth, scowling at the mutant unicorns. They were all still sprawled out, unmoving, and Virgil approached one before he rose his horn-

Magic energy sparked violently over him, drawn in from the unicorn, and he staggered backwards with a gasp of surprise before he flexed and snarled in pain, feeling the magic energy rushing through his body, his muscles flexing, his eyes glowing before he hissed again and relaxed. His head dropped low, breathing slowly in and out before he shook himself out, his muscles flexing as he settled slowly with a growl in his throat.

Energy arced around his horn and over his wings before he flapped them a few times, and then he grinned coldly as he held up a hoof, studying it slowly before he bowed his head low and whispered: "Lord Cardinal... I don't deserve such gifts as this. All will know the glory of your Light. All will bow before your Empire. And I will serve as your weapon and your shield, gladly... and..."

Virgil looked up coldly, smiling icily. Suddenly, the fact that Minos had failed to kill the mare, Innocence, was no longer a bad thing. As a matter of fact, it was a stroke of luck... but as the Pious liked to say, God worked in mysterious ways. And now, thanks to a freak accident, he had the perfect power to destroy Innocence... to succeed where Minos had failed, and kill the dark, tainted mare that he knew the Cardinal wanted dead.

He shook himself slowly, then looked calmly over at the nearest mutant, concentrating on it... and carefully, carefully, he hefted it into the air with telekinesis, drawing it carefully towards himself before picking up another that was nearby. It was like learning how to use magic all over again, thanks to how easy it was to accidentally try and drain magic into himself, or mistakenly call up the alien powers in his wings.

It took Virgil a little more than an hour to gather up the mutants and carry them upstairs: he placed them in key hallways and at the entrances to Valhalla that hadn't been locked down, ordering convert unicorns to use the mutants as power sources and to overload their alicorn reefs if any rebels managed to break through their defensive line.

Then Virgil returned quickly through the halls of their Castle of Light, heading back towards the Cardinal's throne room. He walked in proudly, with his wings cloaking his body, and the Cardinal frowned and leaned forwards out of his platinum seat, tilting his head towards the stallion and asking distastefully: "What have you armored yourself with?"

"It's not armor, Lord Cardinal. It's a miracle." Virgil replied with pride, spreading his wings wide, and they glowed with holy energies as the Cardinal slowly rose out of his seat, staring in disbelief at the sight of the alicorn wings. They flexed, the plates vibrating quietly together as they flapped slowly once while emitting a clear ivory brightness.

The Cardinal stared at the mutation, and then he repressed a shiver of disgust, leaning back in his throne as he asked moodily: "And how precisely did this miracle happen, Virgil? Did you spend too much time playing with Greller's toys?"

"I made accidental contact with them... their powers must have fused with me somehow. Possibly because these things were also made by Greller's tampering... but it isn't his science, Lord Cardinal. I have full faith in that." Virgil looked up calmly, nodding and looking at the master of Heaven with nothing but respect and ardor. "You are the one with vision. The true God of this Heaven. The Emperor of the Light."

"I... yes. I am glad that such a blessing has been visited upon you, Virgil..." All the same, the Cardinal looked with disgust at the stallion, drawing his eyes slowly along him before he shook his head contemptibly. It was bad enough that Virgil was another experiment, like De Sade was... but now, he was glorifying in his freakdom. _Perhaps he is not as stable as I'd first thought..._ "Until we know more, however, please stay... at a distance."

Virgil bowed his head respectfully, and the Cardinal frowned as he looked slowly over the winged unicorn again, studying his crystalline wings for a few more uncomfortable moments. Then he forced this off, instead asking coldly: "So have you at least finished the task I assigned to you, Virgil, before you decided to come and flaunt your new... wings?"

"I have, Lord Cardinal. I just wanted you to see this blessing, and to ask you how I may better serve your magnificence, sir." Virgil said humbly, and the Cardinal relaxed a little at the humility of the winged unicorn. So he was still servile, at least... even if this further transformation disgusted him more than it intrigued him. Greller had clearly had further evolutions in mind for his pet projects... either that, or it really had been some freak accident. But the last thing he needed was for the perfection of his Light to be further distorted by the chaotic transformations of these little-better-than-beasts.

Virgil was still looking up at him, and the Cardinal looked moodily back before he said distastefully: "Secure the central foyer, and have our forces here fortify and blockade all other possible passages leading here, to my throne. Ensure the enemy is funneled straight to yourself, Virgil... you can prove the worth of your... 'blessing.' And have most of our soldiers and Paladins withdraw behind you: I want the brunt of our forces protecting my throne room."

"Yes, my Lord. Your will shall be done." Virgil replied calmly, bowing deeply. Then he rose and saluted sharply before turning and hurrying away, wrapping those strange, crystalline wings around himself again, and the Cardinal made another face of disgust. Flesh and synthetic: those things didn't belong together, mixed like that. It was too much like Greller's failures, or like those disgusting half-machines or the other scrag that was tainted with such ugly darkness masquerading as order... but they lacked the symmetry, the perfection, that only his Light would have... that gave him the _right_ to rule, to be emperor, to... stand above all others...

The Cardinal shook his head with distaste, and then he looked moodily out through the archway, watching Virgil hurrying on his way like a little puppy eager to fetch the newspaper for his master. The Cardinal spat to the side, then he shook his head and grimaced in distaste before frowning slightly.

He thought for a moment... he'd felt something. Earlier, not long after he'd returned to his throne room, there had been a shift through this castle, like the Soul of Heaven had briefly lost power... but that wasn't possible. Virgil had just been fetching those unicorn toys, that was all. And Virgil was still as enslaved to him as ever: the slavering loyalty of the winged unicorn had only increased, if anything, with this freak accident he was calling a 'miracle.'

No, it was impossible. It was only... nervousness, or frustration, playing games with him. The Cardinal shook his head in disgust, then closed his eyes and lowered his head, breathing slowly in and out as he forced himself to concentrate on the matter at hand.

In the last half hour, the artillery bombardments had begun... but the Pious were hesitating and being sluggish in fulfilling his orders. It wasn't because they doubted in Lord God, but the Great Webwork of Light had been weakened, had reverted more towards what it had been like beneath He Of Many Countless Faces. The Pious didn't want to hurt their own flock, and were confused why they were fighting these rebels in the first place... which was ridiculous. In the past, after all, the Pious had spread into many countless heavens from Greater Heaven, the God of Light pushing his beliefs and messages on each and every single person who would listen...

The only difference was the Cardinal was being a little more... forwards about his designs. He had a vision, of a great Empire of Light, of ruling this whole disgusting, primordial universe through order and sense... and he didn't have the patience or the time to waste on such petty concerns like 'free will' and 'diplomacy.' Convert them all, make them all bow: there was no point in waiting for them to make the right choice. Especially since most of these idiots would make the wrong choice, anyway.

The Cardinal closed his eyes and rubbed slowly at his temples. But these Pious didn't understand, and right now, there wasn't enough power to force them to understand and do his bidding. Still, the artillery barrages were stalling and decimating the rebel forces, from what had been reported so far; he only wished that he had more energy to put towards using the Wrath of God or other Miracles of the Light. _But unfortunately, thanks to those impertinent fools and their 'suggestions,' much of that went to waste..._

Yes... but he would make sure not to follow the advises of Minos or Virgil any longer. Minos because he was no longer a welcome addition to his empire, Virgil because he seemed to be glorying so greatly in his freakdom, and had become arrogant and idiotic enough to assume he was actually special... even more, that he might be _chosen_. And both of those were disgusting thoughts.

That was enough of that, though: someone needed to rule this Empire of Light, and there was no one else the Cardinal could delegate such an important task to, especially at a time like now, when his vision and genius was most needed. The Cardinal calmly rose, then held up his hands, concentrating as a strange energy crackled through the air.

Runes burst into life along the archway as it filled with light, glowing brightly before the aura slowly faded: beyond it was no longer the hallway to the council chambers, nor steps leading down to the Soul of Heaven, but instead an open, gray square that a massive and beautiful cathedral sat in the center of. The Cardinal smiled calmly at this, then strode through the archway, walking slowly forwards and putting his hands behind his back, unfettered even as a massive pair of doors slammed shut behind him.

The square was wide and sprawling, but yet led to nowhere and seemed to come from nothing, forming an island of gray, interlocking stone that crumbled at the edges into sheer... emptiness. There was no sky above the marble and gold building, only more vast whiteness, as there was in all directions... even on the other side of the massive door in reality he had just stepped through. But this... this was the deepest, most-hidden of all cloisters in Heaven. This was the pretend-seat of He Of Many Countless Faces himself...

He strode slowly towards the gilded golden doors of the building, and a pair of large, Pious-shaped statues calmly reached out and pulled the doors open for him, bowing deeply, as massive Guardian Constructs to either side of the cathedral both saluted at the Cardinal's approach. The master of Heaven didn't so much as acknowledge them, however, striding inside and slowly sauntering down the red carpet as he looked slowly back and forth, not hiding his contemptuous smile.

There were countless Pious here, many of them in the enormous, curved pews that lined the massive hall, some of them staring towards the altar, as if expecting Lord God to make himself present any moment, while others prayed silently to the statues of saints and holy figures and mythical angels all along the walls.

The Cardinal strode slowly down the nave, his eyes lingering on the simple altar that stood at the front of the wooden stage, and first he looked upwards, at the symbol of Lord God, the All-Embracing-Last, carved into the stone wall... then his eyes drew down to the wide Baptism Pool in front of the stage, a round tub that was large enough for any Pious to submerge itself completely in. But this pool hadn't been used for a long time now: anything Baptized in it would become immediately connected to the hive mind, and a servant to the Light... but it would be imbued with He Of Many Countless Faces' version of the Light. While the Cardinal could easily still manipulate such people... it wasn't worth all the effort of dragging them out to this special sanctuary for the full Baptism ceremony. They could be just as easily forcibly Baptized with the Holy Word and a Holy Pool in any Sanctuary, after all, if he wasn't trying to turn them into his own personal thralls, like he had with Virgil.

Some small part of him wanted to bring up the fact that it had been Greller who had made Virgil into a loyal servant. And only De Sade and the Devout were uniquely loyal to him... other created servants. Until he repaired and completely mastered the Great Webwork of Light, the Light would still be the Light of He Of Many Countless Faces...

The Cardinal halted in front of the Baptism pool, looking down at it with contempt for a moment before he shook his head slowly. He and his brethren, and several other important figures... He Of Many Countless Faces had never been baptized. But then again, it was only the Pious who insisted on showing their love and loyalty through the Baptism ceremony... and that hadn't spread outwards and become a part of the Light's religion until the Pious had started spreading the God of Light's message under the orders of the Council of Cardinals, pushed mostly by his own belief in it. His faith in the Great Webwork of Light... his vision, of creating one united universe... that would be nothing but slaves to whoever held the master threads at the center of the network. A vision of one mighty webwork that he'd pretended to weave to help Lord God's silly vision of some happy universe become a reality... but really, He Of Many Countless Faces had just been something like... a pawn. Yes, that was it. A pawn.

The Cardinal smiled coldly, and then he slowly strode past the stage and to a narrow wooden door, letting himself through and getting away from the moronic, overzealous Pious that were still praying to their nonexistent 'god,' that still thought He Of Many Countless Faces was in hiding back here, in a place where no one but he, Regent, Metatron, and Cardinal, was allowed to go. The Pious disgusted him too, but at least they had purpose... at least they weren't messes of emotions and animality like the mortals of this world were. But souls were souls... and admittedly, the fight they were putting up had irritated him into wanting to show these disgusting little horses just how worthless and inferior they really were.

He strode up a narrow wooden staircase, and slipped through another door, onto a wide stone overlook that gazed out across the cathedral's worship hall.

There was a single large throne up here, almost identical to his seat in the castle. In front of this was a glass orb used for scrying, connected to the all-seeing Eye of Heaven. Through it, the Cardinal could safely see anything he desired... and furthermore, he could use it to channel purification into Miracles, although this put a strain on the fabric of reality.

The Cardinal calmly sat himself down in his throne, looking slowly over the Pious below who still had yet to understand that he was the new God of Light... that the thick curtain behind his throne was only hiding a blank wall, not a secret door to a secret room where He Of Many Countless Faces was weeping over his flock's pain and suffering. Not that they would ever figure it out, of course... they weren't much more than puppets. Even after their faith changed and they became absolutely loyal to him and him alone, they wouldn't even realize the difference between their new god and the last.

He smiled thinly down over them, thinking about how superior he was to these pathetic little creatures. Thinking about how they were truly nothing compared to him... and he was the greater mind, the visionary, the controller. How they could only follow orders, but he gave the orders and developed his carefully-constructed plans with such grace and ease...

He reached a hand calmly forwards, touching the side of the scrying glass, and it glowed into life. The Cardinal looked down into this, concentrating on what he wanted to see as he kept his fingers carefully against the side of the orb: from this true throne, he could control all of Heaven, see anything he desired to see, and that was what made him both invincible and fearless.

Images flickered across the orb, and filled not just the crystal ball, but his mind: first, he saw Virgil, ordering his soldiers into place, ensuring that the castle would be locked down... even though the Cardinal was no longer there, so it wasn't like it really mattered. But if enough rebels forced their way in, he would just activate the Soul of Heaven's overload function, and flood the entire castle with psionic vibrations that would turn the minds of everything inside it to mush. Greller had warned him that it was dangerous, but... Greller was dead, thanks to his own idiocy. And listening to the idiocy of others was what had cost him battles in the past.

Next, he saw Minos... and he scowled in disgust. The Great Reaper was simply standing calmly in his own chambers, looking up with his empty eyes at a glowing rift in reality above his head. Likely a door to a trap dimension of some kind... either that, or an escape hatch. It looked like Judge Minos might have plans to abandon ship...

But the Cardinal disregarded it for now. If the rebels were destroyed before reaching the castle, and Minos escaped Virgil, they would still hunt him down in time. And the Great Reaper was powerful, certainly, but not even a Great Reaper could force his way into this sanctified pocket dimension... and even if he somehow did, there was a horde of Pious between him and anyone who wanted to try and interrupt his plans.

A finger stroked along the glass, and the images changed: now he was gazing out over the battlefield, and he scowled in disgust. They had overrun a city-section of Heaven that wasn't too far from the orchards surrounding the castle... if the rebels kept pushing forwards at this rate, they would be inside the walls of the castle he had worked so hard to take over within the hour. Maybe shorter, considering how his forces were quickly losing aerial dominance...

Then the Cardinal winced in pain as something interrupted the images from the Eye of Heaven, sizzling through his mind with ten thousand different thoughts and colors and variations. He stared in disbelief down at the scrying glass, then snarled: chaos energies? Patchwork dolls were fighting alongside the rebels? How was that even possible?

Had he missed something important? Was there something powerful enough to control them out there, hidden among the battlefield? Or were these scum just joining in the battle to feed on the chaos energies and enjoy all the pandemonium that was being stirred up with the warfare?

The Cardinal shook his head in disgust, and then he grasped the scrying glass again, closing his eyes as he concentrated. And after a moment, he was able to get a wide view of the battlefield, feeling tinges of chaos energies here and there and scowling in disgust as he noted that entire areas were blocked from the sight of the Eye of Heaven by chaotic static. But from what he could see, much of the city-section had been destroyed... except there were still far too many rebels alive, and the Pious were taking their sweet time firing on them.

But let them come. Let them try and take back their home. Let them invade the castle: none of them had the brainpower or the magic energy to activate the portal hidden in his throne room. And he was willing to sacrifice a little bit more of the hive mind if it meant destroying these... these _vermin_ that had for so long proven to be such a thorn in his side.

Heaven was his. The Empire of Light was his by _right of might_. And one way or another, he was going to exterminate everything that wouldn't accept his rule, and covert the rest to his cause. One way or another, the Light was going to conquer this universe... and he would finally be in his rightful place at the head of this single, united flock. He would rule, and they would all conform, and he would allow them all to be happy and mindless like the animals they were, as long as they stayed in their rightful place: _beneath him_.


	97. Heaven's Backdoor

Chapter Ninety Two: Heaven's Backdoor

~BlackRoseRaven

It had been a long time since they'd suited up, and Luna Brynhild smiled slightly as she slipped on her armor, flexing her body slowly against the sapphire leather and the black, polished plates. Maybe Scrivener and Twilight were both a little surprised by that feeling of... of _coming home_ that came with putting on this gear after so long... but for Luna, for so many years, her armor had been the only home she'd ever really known.

"You're not a turtle, Luna." Scrivener Blooms said softly, and Luna gave him an entertained look. The stallion's armor looked the same at first glance, but Cowlick had modified it heavily: it was actually comprised of multiple, separate sections that could all snap apart or expand and contract, thanks to the enchantments on them.

Twilight Sparkle's own equipment was much lighter: a heavy vest, layered with plates of silvery metal, and a lightweight black cloak that would hide her magic signature and protect her from holy energies. There was no need for any heavier armor, now that she could restore her physical body with much greater ease.

The three ponies stood in the front hall of their mansion, waiting anxiously for Hel to arrive. Over the last week or so, they had... indulged, and enjoyed themselves, and bathed in darkness... and watched as the darker characteristics, the reflections of their inner evils on their actual bodies, had grown more prominent. And yet somehow, they weren't demons, even if they were also completely under Hel's control: the stronger they got, the more they allowed darkness into themselves... the more power and influence Hel gained over them.

They would never escape Hel: the thought... hurt, but it was also something they were growing accustomed to, even if the trio wrestled with it every day. Luna sometimes wondered if Odin had engineered this somehow long ago; Scrivener Blooms wanted to deny his fate still, try and prove that even as some sadomasochistic Clockwork Pony abomination, he could still do the right thing, redeem his birthright somehow; Twilight Sparkle was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea of being Hel's daughter, and found herself wondering silently if she'd ever get a chance to find the parents who'd birthed her, raised her... and yet they had been surrogates, and she was some cuckoo that had been slipped into their unsuspecting nest by Hel...

The three shifted slowly together, trading soft looks between one-another before Twilight said finally: "Maybe we should go and sit down somewhere else. We could take a few last looks over the Holy Word, maybe memorize the last of the passages..."

"Between us, I'm pretty sure we have the entire book memorized. And you can... well, you can read the language, at least. And I don't know if there's actually a way to speak it or anything... the Pious all communicate through that weird audio-telepathy crap, after all." Scrivener Blooms replied with a shrug, and Luna grunted before the charcoal stallion sighed beneath his horned helm, reaching up and slowly rubbing at this. "Do you think Hel's going to show up, or she's just going to send La Croix?"

"I think 'twill be Cowlick. The damnable engineer still has our weapons, after all... and how are we to fight the Light without... well, aye. We could simply pummel them all to death. But that seems so... ineloquent." Luna paused, then licked her teeth musingly. "But I do enjoy the ineloquent..."

"I like that you're creepy, even by Helheim's standards." Scrivener Blooms remarked mildly, and the sapphire mare huffed loudly at him, then poked at him a few times with her soulstone horn. Scrivener shifted away from this, then reached up and gently grasped the almost-bladed, screw-like spire, softening a little as it thrummed slowly with dark energies.

Luna blushed a bit, then huffed and quickly pulled her horn away, grumbling: "'Tis... 'tis no time for that. If thou so desires it, then go and stroke thine own horn."

Scrivener Blooms sighed and rolled his eyes, then he reached out and firmly flicked Luna's prosthetic, making her flinch a bit. "I think Juliette and Justine are watching us, so no. Also I'm in my armor. And finally, you're gross."

Twilight Sparkle only shook her head briefly, then she said finally: "What about other equipment? Usually we have bags of stuff..."

"And I am sure Cowlick will bring us plenty of use." Luna said soothingly, smiling a little as she turned towards Twilight Sparkle and softened. "Aye, I know thou art worried. I am worried as well. Hel has revealed snippets of what is going on above, and none of it is pleasant: a great battle is being waged across Heaven, and..."

Luna glanced down, then shook her head briefly, murmuring: "And we do not truly know the fate of those we love. Only that... 'tis nothing good. What we must prepare ourselves for, Twilight Sparkle... is seeing truths that we do not desire to know. Innocence is alive, but even her fate is... uncertain. Hel will not tell us what she has become. Antares and Celestia... I do not desire to think about. But we will have to discover their fates, all the same."

Scrivener and Twilight both looked at the sapphire mare, then they both nodded slowly. Not knowing had a certain... a feeling of ignorant bliss, certainly. But they could only hide for so long before they would suffocate in it: not knowing, in the long run, would hurt them far, far more than finding out when they had the chance. Knowing could lead to regrets, certainly... never knowing would almost definitely lead to far, far more.

They all lowered their heads, mirroring each other as they sighed quietly, then looked up. The unconscious synchronization continued as they smiled faintly, eyes flicking back and forth before Scrivener finally shivered a bit, and Luna shifted a little before shaking herself wildly out and muttering: "Damnation. If we keep this up, we shall become a three-headed Gymbr."

Scrivener Blooms grunted at this, and then the sapphire mare looked thoughtfully at the stallion before saying musingly: "'Twould be very interesting, though... imagine what other parts of our anatomy would be tripled."

"Luna. Go away." Scrivener Blooms said flatly, and Luna huffed and poked at him with her horn as Twilight Sparkle only smiled a little and shook her head slowly, giving him a quietly-entertained look.

Then all three ponies looked up as there was a hammering on the main doors, before they were thrown open by Cowlick hard enough to slam into the walls on either side of the doorway. The three ponies winced a bit, and then awkwardly watched as the massive, greatly-sized-up mare lumbered inside, dragging a huge cart behind her as she growled: "Move."

Seeing as Cowlick was currently more than double their combined size, the three ponies skittered out of the way and allowed the giant earth pony to drag the cart into the main hall. Scrivener grimaced as the wheels tore up the carpet before he turned towards the door... and glowered as La Croix, Hel, and Nightmare Moon all followed Cowlick in, the dark goddess crowing: "Oh, good, you're waiting for us, my delicious little muffins! Hey, great to see you all, great to be here, thanks for having me over and we're gonna have a real good time!"

"Yeah, fantastic." Cowlick muttered crankily as she yanked the harness off her body and tossed it grouchily back at the covered cart, and then her body flexed before shrinking rapidly down as she winced and cursed, two empty vials popping free with hisses from her collar before she shivered a little and lowered her head, gasping in pain.

She fumbled at her foreleg until she managed to yank open the panel on it and nuzzle out a cigarette, then she lit it with a few shaky grinds of her hooves. After a few puffs, the engineer calmed down a little, and then she shook herself briskly out before muttering: "Let's make this quick."

"What's wrong, little lady? You don't got enough of your moonshine to keep you on your hooves? Well ain't that just too bad, madam _bête_." sneered La Croix, and Cowlick focused her sallow gaze on the Loa, but he only continued to look at her disdainfully. "_Fumer tue_, you know."

"Well in my case, _fumer vie_, asshole." Cowlick retorted, and La Croix glowered sourly at her before the engineer shook her head and said irritably: "Brought you stuff. You can unload the goddamn cart yourselves, I ain't your mommy."

"I am!" Hel said brightly, as she reached out and grasped the tarp covering the cart, then she yanked it off in a flourish, several latches popping open and allowing the back gate of the large cart to flop open with a clank.

Luna strode quickly around to the back of the cart, followed by Scrivener and Twilight, as Cowlick began moodily: "You guys better thank me for this. I went through a hell of a lot of trouble to get all this crap together. Try not to wreck it all."

The sapphire mare's eyes widened: not just at the sight of all the equipment waiting for them, but at the fact that sitting there, gleaming and beautiful and just waiting for her touch, was a gorgeous motorcycle. Was _her_ motorcycle... "Epona! How... how did thou retrieve her? Oh, she is beautiful!"

Luna laughed in delight, then grinned widely, noting even the little oval sidecar was the same as Scrivener Blooms stared in horror, then looked down at himself, saying hurriedly: "There is no way I'll fit in that thing anymore, and I am definitely not-"

"Actually, if you two weren't stupid, you'd realize that the motorcycle is bigger. You're welcome, by the way." Cowlick said crankily, as Luna pranced into the large cart and marveled over the motorcycle, and Nightmare Moon gave a cryptic smile as she strode slowly to the edge of the open cart, as if she was waiting for something to happen. "Outer body's mostly the same, but the inner workings are... redesigned, I guess you could say. Enough that I wouldn't really call it Epona anymore, if I were you."

Luna grinned widely, reaching out and touching the silver demon's skull that ornamented the front... and then her eyes widened in shock as blue fire flared into the sockets, and the motorcycle's engine roared to life on its own... except it sounded all too alive, and angry. She stepped back in surprise, then gritted her teeth as the wheels tried to spin, blue flames bursting into life around the tires... but metal clamps stopped the large tires from revolving, and the motorcycle simply jounced helplessly back and forth before it snarled and came to a halt, rumbling ominously. "But I heard you shouldn't have any problems reacquainting yourself with this old friend of yours..."

"Don't ruin the surprise!" hissed Hel, as Luna stared at her motorcycle. The living machine growled at her, struggling, twisting back and forth as a phantasmal shape flickered around it before she reached suddenly forwards, shoving her hoof against the silver and closing her eyes...

"Hex?" she whispered, and the motorcycle immediately, suddenly calmed, seeming as shocked as she was. There was silence for a few moments... and then Luna's eyes blazed, a snarl spreading over her jaws as she tore both _Prúðbikkja_ and _Andlitstingar_ free from the rack at one side of the cart, spinning around and leaping out to spear both weapons viciously through Hel's ice puppet as she roared up at her: "What has thou done to my steed?"

Hel looked down at her with a calm, almost gentle smile, even as frosty smoke bled out of the wounds in her puppet body. She reached tenderly down, stroking gently over Luna's face as she said softly: "I reunited you, that's all. Mistress and her mount... it's all very pretty, even though one thing we always made fun of down here in funland was how much you ladies likely _loved_ your mounts. I'm sure Freya did on more than one occasion... nature gods, so gross! So free! So hilarious! And you know what they say, you kill an army of Nibelung, and do they call you the dwarf killer? No, no. You kill a dozen giants, and do they call you the giant killer? Hell no. But you screw one horse..."

Luna snarled and tore her spears to either side, and the puppet of Hel shattered before the sapphire mare roared: "That joke was not funny an eon ago and 'tis not funny now! Our rides were not our toys, or pets, they were our brothers! Our family! Partners in battle we could trust on the level of our own sisters, and thou defiles that!"

"Yeah, hi, Hel. Nice to meet you too." the ice puppet replied mildly as it reformed into the dark goddess, twiddling her fingers pleasantly before she absently snapped her fingers when Luna began to lunge forwards, and the sapphire mare's eyes bulged before she simply dropped flat, all the energy drained from her body. Her spears fell to the ground with her, bouncing and rolling away as the light in her soulstone horn fluttered out, the mare horrified at the ease with which Hel had just... stopped her.

Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle both gasped and shivered, then were forced to kneel as their strength bled out of their forms, snarling up at the frost puppet. But Hel only smiled contritely before she clapped her hands together, saying warmly: "But hey, I did you a favor! I reunited you with your steed... isn't that something to be happy for? And now you'll never have to worry about-"

Before Hel could finish, the motorcycle's engine suddenly roared as blue flames burst up around the tires, licking along the frame of the living machine before it suddenly tore free of the locking clamps holding it in place, launching forwards and rocketing out of the cart. And Hel had a moment to look up in dumb surprise before the huge motorcycle smashed through her, then hit the ground and screamed around in a half-circle.

It growled like an animal, and La Croix squealed in terror and bolted across the room as Cowlick narrowed her eyes, blowing a stream of smoke out of her nose. The engineer started forwards, and the motorcycle's engine revved as it spun itself towards her, then shot forwards, leaving a rooster tail of ghostly flames behind it as it streaked past Luna.

It smashed into Cowlick, sending her skidding backwards before she snarled, body increasing in size and weight and strength as her rear hooves tore trenches in the floor and her front hooves grabbed into the front of the motorcycle. The two wrestled, Cowlick slowly starting to lift the living machine even as blue flames seared her and powerful, living metal strained her muscles... and then Luna gritted her teeth and managed to half-push herself up, shouting: "Hex! To me!"

The motorcycle immediately dropped and yanked backwards, Cowlick staggering before the machine neatly spun itself in a short circle, smacking Cowlick off balance. The engineer snarled, but then cursed as her body shrank quickly down, shivering as she panted a little around the cigarette and the remaining vials over her body bubbled violently.

Hex rolled towards Luna, the living motorcycle rumbling quietly as the blue light in the skull's sockets seemed to stare down at her, and Luna smiled faintly as she slowly reached a hoof up. The motorcycle hesitated... but then it slowly let itself coast forwards until Luna's hoof pressed gently against the silver skull, the mare sighing quietly and whispering: "It looks as if... we have both changed, old friend... and yet look at thou now."

There was silence for a few moments, and then she shook her head briefly before pulling herself up as her energy began to return to her body. Hex rumbled, the living machine pushing forwards to help her, and Luna closed her eyes she half-sprawled over the front of the machine, looking down silently and breathing quietly as she stroked along the rim of the silver skull, whispering: "Damn thou, Hex. Oh, but how I missed thee..."

She hesitated... then looked up and grimaced at Hel, who had already reformed and was leaning casually against the edge of the doorway, the dark goddess gesturing towards her and asking pleasantly: "Well? Don't you have something you want to say?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare grimaced a little, glaring defiantly at the dark goddess as she spat: "Nothing of thanks! Thou may have reunited us, but only as we are both in thy servitude, both... transformed into puppets!"

"Whiny whiny whiny." Hel remarked distastefully, and then she gave a sniff and crossed her arms sulkily. "Well. I'm never going to do anything nice for you ever again, little miss ungrateful."

Luna only growled irritably, and Nightmare Moon gave a quiet laugh, shaking her head slowly and saying tenderly: "Please, Queen Hel... remember that this is much for sweet Luna Brynhild to handle at once... and perhaps she doesn't realize this is not merely a game on your part, or a tease. Luna, there is a reason that our mistress has fused the soul of your old war steed into this living machine... after all, you cannot open the Bifrost to return home."

Luna's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked up with surprise and suspicion, and La Croix grunted as he hesitantly made his way back towards them. He scowled at the sapphire mare, who was now resting against the large motorcycle with one foreleg around it, the living machine rumbling slowly as the zebra muttered: "I don't like that thing. Gives me the heebie-jeebies... and if the bosses knew that this was how you planned to cross Darkwater..."

La Croix shivered a bit, then he shook his head hurriedly before grimacing over at Hel. "This is gonna get me in trouble, you hear? You gonna cause all kinds of trouble for me, Nanny Hel. More so if these _ouaouarons_ don't succeed... they gonna succeed, yeah? You promise me that, you promise me that now, Nanny Hel!"

Hel slowly leaned forwards and glared down at the Loa, and the spirit winced and shrank hurriedly down, covering his head and adding hurriedly: "Not that I'm demandin' anything, don't mean to be rude, nope! Hey, it's a pleasure, it's a real pleasure for someone like me to help! I'll be doin' it _a bon couer_, Nanny Hel, you... you just don't fret now, hear? We gonna make this good together!"

La Croix grinned weakly, and Nightmare Moon gave a quiet laugh before she said kindly: "I'm sure he means no harm, Mistress. He just... talks. Like dogs bark."

"That's me, just a silly _chien_." muttered La Croix, but he stepped backwards nervously and lowered his head respectfully to Hel all the same, mumbling finally: "_Mo chagren_."

"Well, I'm gonna make you even mo' _mo chagren_ if you don't learn to keep that fat trap of yours shut." Hel said mildly, reaching down and poking the zebra's nose firmly several times. Then she turned her eyes back towards Luna, adding in a whine: "And you need to stop assuming the absolute worst about me. That really hurts my feelings, you know?"

Luna only grumbled as Scrivener and Twilight both hesitantly approached her and the living motorcycle, the latter rumbling steadily away. It growled at them when they drew a little too close, but then Luna huffed and lightly smacked the silver skull, making it settle as she said: "Cease that. These are my partners, Hex. Scrivener Blooms, Twilight Sparkle, this is... Hex."

The mare looked quietly down, and then she laughed faintly and shook her head briefly before murmuring: "Damnation. I never imagined that thou wert still... well, not alive, but... Hel, how did thou retrieve the spirit of my steed?"

"Well, once I found out that Vally-wally had just gone and undermined me and completely ruined any chance of us ever being friends again by dumping half the population of Helheim into Heaven, I figured that the smarter boys and girls would probably make a beeline for your horses. Cut the gods off from their steeds so they couldn't escape, and beat them into submission to drag them down to Helheim." Hel paused, looking reflective. "Where, you know, they were raped and mutilated and forced to breed and all kinds of nasty things happened to them. Once I took control back over Helheim and Niflheim, though, I was pretty quick to end all that. And along the way, I scooped up the souls of all the steeds I could find. Very valuable, after all... and the fantastic part is that technically they're like, your ancestors now."

"I hate to interrupt this whole creepy lecture, but... I have heard several times that... we are supposed to somehow ride this thing into Heaven through some place that Cross is going to take us." Scrivener Blooms said flatly, holding up a hoof, and Hex snorted at him, making the stallion wince away a little from the living motorcycle. "In short, my question is 'what the hell is going on?'"

"I've got it going on. And I know you've waited for so long. But Scrivy can't you see, you're just not the one for me: it'd be kinda wrong, since I'm kinda Twilight's mom." Hel singsonged cheerfully, and then she threw her arms out and posed for a moment before huffing when Scrivener, Luna, and Twilight only looked up at her blankly. "No sale?"

La Croix hurriedly clapped, and Hel glared over at him, the zebra wincing backwards before the dark goddess rounded on Scrivener... and then answered with surprising seriousness: "It's simple. Valkyries always rode their steeds into combat. Partly because they were trained to fight on horseback... but mostly, because these special war-horses could step from step from one reality to the next. Brynhild, come on, work with me here."

Luna looked up sharply at this, then she turned her eyes back towards the living motorcycle, saying slowly: "Thou art saying that Hex will have retained his powers... that this contraption thou hast trapped his soul inside will be able to run through the ether and travel between realms, just as he could whilst alive..."

Hex growled, and Luna sighed and stroked soothingly along the body of the motorcycle, murmuring: "Aye, aye, thou art still alive, I know. Do not fear, Hex, I am not thinking any less of thee... although... 'twill certainly take some adjustment, all the same. I am only surprised that..."

She looked up at Hel, who smiled slightly and tapped her own temple gently. "See? Easy as cake. As angel food cake, as a matter of fact... everyone knows that's the sluttiest of all foods, after all. Of course, Heaven's got all those nasty barriers up that my magic can't pass through... but our friend La Croix here is going to open a portal for you into a little place called Darkwater by the locals. All you gotta do is get across it, and reach the crossroads on the other side. Then you can ride right on through Heaven's backdoor."

"Darkwater..." Twilight frowned a little, then she asked hesitantly: "Do you mean the place... 'beneath the waters,' I think Zecora called it? Where the dead sleep?"

La Croix nodded nervously, reaching up and adjusting his top hat with one hoof as he muttered: "Close enough. Yeah, normally it's a pleasant, peaceful little place... but oh, the livin' passin' through... that's gonna rile 'em up. They won't like that, no oh no... especially you on a big hunk o' metal like that, makin' enough noise to... well... wake the dead."

"Pun!" Hel blurted, and then she covered her mouth and giggled a little when Luna and Scrivener both glared at her, and Twilight Sparkle only sighed quietly. "Sorry. I'm a little bit silly today, I admit that. And I know that's not good when you guys are really kind of super serious worried about all this crap that's happening all around us, I know, I know. I'm sorry, I really honestly am."

Luna only grunted, then she turned her eyes towards La Croix, asking moodily: "Will there be any dangers there? And do note that we are accustomed to Helheim."

"Well, like I said. You gonna wake the dead, riding that big ugly thing... I mean, that pretty pretty horse..." La Croix winced as the living motorcycle growled and Luna glared at the zebra. "They ain't gonna like that, in Darkwater. And it ain't 'bout good spirits, or bad spirits... but think of it this way. Every one of them, they gonna be like big ol' grizzlies you just done woke up out of what was shapin' u p to be the best sleep of their lives."

"Your accent gets a lot thicker when you're scared about something. That's a pretty awful tell." Scrivener Blooms said mildly, and La Croix glowered at him before the charcoal stallion said dryly: "Well, it is. Watch your glottal stop. You run all your words together. And skip letters everywhere."

You makin' it real temptin' to tell you the wrong way out of Darkwater, _mon ami_." La Croix said crankily, and then the zebra began to hold up a hoof... but winced when both Nightmare Moon and Hel glared at him, sulking and dropping it to grind it anxiously against the ground. "Okay, okay, I ain't gonna cause any trouble, even if this particular _ouaouaron_ is gonna croak himself right into the pot one day. Just you wait and see."

"Technically they already did. They're dead and in my icebox and everything." Hel said mildly, and then she glanced across at Cowlick as the engineer shoved another cigarette into her mouth, using the butt of her first to light it up. "Hey, you put that thing in there like I asked you to, right?"

Cowlick looked mildly up at Hel as the dark goddess tipped her a large wink, and then the engineer nodded, saying sourly: "Yeah, I did. Luna, Hex there has a shell of living metal, like Scrivener's Talons, and construct parts like a golem mixed with flesh and magic crystal. So we can track wherever the hell he goes and whatever the hell you do with him, understood?"

"So I cannot simply take Hex and leave." Luna grumbled and nodded, and La Croix looked a little relieved at hearing this, before the sapphire mare glanced back and forth before flicking her horn sharply. A moment later, _Prúðbikkja_ shot up into the air, spinning once before it shrank down and flew to her, vanishing with a puff into her galactic mane.

Twilight Sparkle smiled a bit as she picked up _Andlitstingar_, studying the spear before it glowed faintly and collapsed down to a baton, then floated over to Luna. The violet mare's horn glowed a little brighter as the weapon lowered, securing itself beneath one wing of the sapphire mare with magic, and earning a smile from Luna. Then both mares turned her eyes back towards Hel as Scrivener Blooms scraped a Talon against the torn rug, muttering: "So basically we're going to go and piss off a giant... river of the dead or something by riding a living motorcycle that used to be Brynhild's war-horse over it, and if we don't follow your specific instructions..."

"Then I'll probably have to kill you horribly." Hel said cheerfully, and then she pointed at La Croix, adding: "Not my idea, though. Totally the idea of him and his bosses."

La Croix grimaced at this, saying sourly: "Look. I ain't gonna explain this, but there's life and there's death and rebirth, and it all serves a purpose in the cycle. And even when the cycle ends and a soul ain't reborn no more, they still become part of the greater cycle of the universe; cosmic energy, that helps feed all things. That powers your afterlife just as much as mine."

"We're all valid! No one has to be a loser!" Hel said positively, swaying back and forth on the spot before she became serious again, looking down at the Luna and pointing over at Nightmare Moon as she said calmly: "You three should suit up now, but while you do, I want you to keep one little thing in mind. One part of your soul is staying behind with me, while the rest of you go up to Heaven. She volunteered, as a matter of fact."

Luna's eyes widened slightly as she looked over at Nightmare Moon, but the passion entity only smiled faintly... and with both sadness and tenderness in her eyes, as she said quietly: "I am apart from you now, Luna Brynhild. But as much as this hurts... I must do what is truly best for us all. There's nothing greater that I can do for you, the people I love, than this... and nothing greater for myself, either. Because now you will love me forever."

La Croix was looking at them strangely, and Luna shook her head slowly, staring between the ice puppet and Nightmare Moon as she realized... what was at play here. That in spite of everything... maybe, just maybe...

But then Hel leaned forwards and said kindly: "Okay, kids, that's enough googly-eyes at each other for now. I don't like to repeat myself, but... oh, who am I kidding, I love repeating myself! It's kind of like getting to give twice as many orders but then they get magically carried out all at once.

"So you know. Go put your stuff on. Go get ready! You gotta go!" Hel said cheerfully, making a shooing motion at the trio before her eyes glinted as she leaned towards Luna, the goddess' voice whispering through her mind: _I don't give out freebies. But I'm just as fond of fun and games as Valthrudnir. The difference is that I'm in it for the game itself... not the victory._

There was silence for a few moments between them, and then Luna finally nodded before she grimaced a bit and turned to head towards the cart. Hex rumbled and turned a little bit as if to watch her, and Twilight studied the living motorcycle with a mix of unease and fascination before Hex turned towards her. The Lich blushed a little, but then she smiled a bit, reaching up and silently touching the silver mask even as she felt strangely self-conscious, murmuring: "Hi there."

Hex seemed to push forwards a little against her hoof, and the violet mare's smile widened as Scrivener looked uneasily at the living machine. He awkwardly reached a Talon up to touch it, and the motorcycle growled at him loudly, making him wince back a bit before Luna commented mildly: "Beware now, Scrivy. Hex is no passive-aggressive mare like thou art, but a brave and sometimes-violent stallion. Not that he is cruel, only... well... rough."

Scrivener grimaced a bit, then he mumbled: "Great. So now I'm going to have to compete with a motorcycle for the affections of my mares."

"Thy mares. _Thy_ mares." Luna said wryly as she strode back out of the cart, a holster now fitted over her back and a saddlebag and a rifle floating calmly by her side. It looked almost exactly like Sting Mk. III: the only difference was in the runes lining the barrel, and the bayonet sticking out of the end gleamed silver. "Cowlick, what hast thou done to my gun?"

"Reinforced it and replaced the blade with gianttooth, modified the runes to reduce the magic energy wasted by recoil, and I made you enough bullets to kill half of Heaven." Cowlick replied dryly, tapping ashes away from her cigarette before she added moodily: "See that you put this Mk. IV to use. I didn't make it just so you could show it off."

Luna grunted, then easily tossed her saddlebag to Scrivener Blooms, who caught it and slipped it on as Hex rumbled loudly. The sapphire mare smiled wryly at this, spinning her gun at her side before she slipped it into the holster on her back, saying softly: "Fear not, valiant Hex. Very shortly, we shall see battle... damnable beast of a stallion."

Hex roared, half-mechanical, half-animal, and Scrivener winced a bit away before he asked awkwardly: "Are you sure that this thing was originally a riding-horse? Because uh. Hex doesn't exactly sound like any horse I've ever met. And I think, as one myself, I've met a few."

"Oh shut up, thou art not just a pony but a damned Clockwork creature at that... why, because of that, thou and Hex should get along very well, no?" Luna asked positively, even as her eyes drew towards Hel and Nightmare Moon instead of her husband, feeling a strange unease again as she looked between the two schemers, manipulators... _and yet, for all their flaws and evil... have they not proven their strange honor as well?_ "Hel, we... are ready to go. And I will thank thee, for... Hex."

"There, a little bit of manners!" Hel said brightly, looking delighted before she smiled calmly and glanced over at Scrivener Blooms as the stallion tightened the straps of the saddlebag, securing it against his body. "You don't have to thank me, though. I don't really have anything for you."

"Great." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, and then he sighed a little and said finally: "But... thank you anyway, I guess. If only because I feel if I don't say it now, something horrible is going to happen to me."

"You're smart." Hel remarked, and then she studied him intently, and Scrivener Blooms winced a bit before the dark goddess ordered: "Before you leave, you gotta tell a joke, and a good joke at that, though, you hear? It has to be so good that Mimir's head will roll around, laughing at it. Which shouldn't be too hard. He's just a giant head. So. You know. Just make it funny. And dirty. It's gotta be dirty, too."

Scrivener stared up at Hel, feeling distinctly that this wasn't the time for this as Twilight mouthed wordlessly and Luna glared... then grudgingly brightened a little as she turned towards Scrivener Blooms slowly, and he groaned loudly before sighing tiredly as he muttered: "This is stupid. This is really not the time for jokes."

"I hate to agree with the _cocodril_..." hesitantly began La Croix, and then he winced and sat back, holding up his hooves when Hel glared at him. "Okay, okay, Nanny! But... hey, if you say we got the time, we got the time..."

Nightmare Moon smiled, and Cowlick grunted as she slowly approached, looking sourly at the trio. "Yeah. You must know some dirty jokes. So at least make it a good one."

Scrivener Blooms sighed quietly and dropped his head for a moment, and then he looked up and said dryly: "A pair of twins walk up to a mare in a bar and ask, 'would you like to make a palindrome with us?' 'What's that,' she asks, and they reply: 'why, it's when something 's the same at the start as it is in the end. So we'll be the ends and you'll be in the middle.'"

He halted, and Hel giggled behind her hands as Luna grinned widely, before the stallion deadpanned: "And then they had a threesome and were all arrested for having sex in public and improper use of language metaphors. And in prison they helped some large burly convict learn new words, and all about duplicate endings. Like singing. And ringing. And dinging."

"Oh, thou ruined it!" Luna laughed and slapped his shoulder, and then the sapphire mare winced as Hel cackled and slapped her on back... except she felt something pushed into her mane as the goddess giggled loudly and leaned over her, then suddenly cleared her throat and straightened as Luna looked up at her with disbelief.

"What? I like jokes." Hel said in an injured voice, and there was silence for a few moments before she suddenly turned a cold look over at La Croix, who shrank back with a weak giggle. "Take care of them. Because if you don't, I'm gonna make you regret it."

"That's uh... okay, Nanny Hel. I'll... I'll look after 'em like my own!" said the zebra hurriedly, and Hel nodded firmly before she vanished in a puff. Cowlick gave her own mutter of what sounded almost like relief at this, striding past the others without a word. But as she passed Luna, she slapped her on the shoulder, and she nodded silently to Twilight and Scrivener, earning faint smiles from them both even as the motorcycle growled moodily at the engineer's back.

La Croix looked up for a moment, then shook his head with a wheeze before he turned his eyes towards the trio and their motorcycle, the stallion making a distasteful face before he said grumpily: "I suppose that I should go ahead and bring y'all to Darkwater now... but before I do, I wanna lay down some ground rules, hear? You gonna be in my territory, and all y'all are already loud, obnoxious _ouaouarons_ even without a _bête_ like that."

Luna sighed tiredly, flicking her head to toss her mane... but also to absorb whatever Hel had shoved in there further in, keeping it hidden from La Croix. She had no idea what the goddess had possibly passed to her, but it felt more and more like Hel was trying to play La Croix, and not them... even if the dark goddess clearly didn't mind screwing with them to see whatever weird goals she had through to completion.

Scrivener and Twilight both traded grimaces, and then the violet mare said hesitantly: "I have a reaper's bell... I could maybe use it to calm the spirits of the dead..."

The zebra huffed loudly at this, retorting: "You really think that them sleepin' folk are gonna appreciate an undead demon-thingy like you rattling a big ol' bell when they're already bein' bothered by the sounds of that monster? Come on, _ouaouaron_, think!"

Scrivener's eyes narrowed slightly at this as Luna frowned darkly, and Twilight shifted uncomfortably on the spot before Nightmare Moon said softly: "Careful, La Croix. You're still in our territory right now... and Hel would not appreciate hearing you speaking to her daughter with such unkind and unwise words."

The zebra shifted awkwardly at this, looking up for a moment before he cleared his throat and nodded a few times, saying lamely: "Well uh... we... we should stick to bein' professional, anyway, sure. Keep it all above board and all that.

"So here, in real simple words: you go as fast as you can, right down the river. If you stop, you sink, and the dead gonna drag you down. You don't hurt or fight back, though, that's real important: these ain't tortured souls, these ain't no zombies. You're gonna be the ones invadin' their happy resting place, somethin' sacred to us, and you keep that in mind." La Croix said moodily, pointing at them. "If the damn Light didn't threaten our whole of everything, we wouldn't be darin' to allow this. But the Darkwater is just a little step right beneath your heaven: when you reach the crossroads at the other side of Darkwater, you'll see. There's a path, leadin' right up there to your Vale of Heaven."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Scrivener Blooms asked hesitantly: "And why can't you just drop us at this crossroads?"

La Croix only smiled wryly at this, replying mildly: "Because I point the way, but I don't walk the damn journey for you. And 'cause I kinda don't like y'all... and if you want me to be totally honest, it's because I just do what the bosses tell me to do. I don't go questionin' their motives. Maybe they wanna test you: maybe they're hopin' you freaks of Helheim will be dragged down Beneath, and there you'll be put to sleep 'til the Loa and the greater spirits can think of what to do with you."

"Great. So the Light is a threat, but not so much of a threat you're willing to completely work with us. Just enough that you're willing to show us the way there and then leave us to live or die." Scrivener Blooms said flatly, and La Croix shrugged.

"Hey, maybe it ain't the nicest, no. But that's the way the bones have fallen, that's all. Ain't nothin' I can do about that." La Croix replied placidly, and then he sniffed loudly before straightening and calmly brushing at himself. "Now, I'm hopin' all the best for all y'all, but... I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out, right?"

"Right." Luna muttered, and then she glanced at the living motorcycle before taking a slow breath and easily leaping onto it... before she closed her eyes with a smile as Hex growled beneath her, blue fire bursting up around the wheels and in the sockets of the skull. "Oh..."

Scrivener and Twilight both looked at Luna as she shivered a little, gripping tightly into the handlebars before she sighed in contentment as she sat herself lower on the seat, as her body tremored and she felt a wonderful feeling of... contentment. Of wholeness, as she whispered softly: "Aye... I had almost forgotten this. 'Tis just like when I first held _Andlitstingar_ again after so long... completeness."

Hex growled beneath her, the living machine shivering with the very same excitement. Scrivener smiled a little as Twilight closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards with a faint blush, feeling Luna's so-electric excitement, before the sapphire mare forced herself to look up and over her shoulder, saying calmly to her partners: "Twilight Sparkle, thou can still fit comfortably in that sidecar. Scrivener Blooms, thou shall ride with me. Come, there is enough room on the back..." Luna paused, reaching forwards and gently touching the metal dashboard, but feeling a very living heat pulsing through it as Hex rumbled. "Calm thyself, Hex. Scrivy may not seem like much, but I guarantee he is at least half the stallion thou art."

"Thanks, Luna." Scrivener Blooms said dryly, as Twilight laughed a little and then hesitantly slipped forwards, climbing into the sidecar. It didn't feel quite as warm or real as the rest of the motorcycle, but in a way, Twilight was glad for that: a living machine, well... it freaked her out a little bit just to think about.

She touched the side of the motorcycle, and it was like the vehicle flexed against her hoof. Scrivener Blooms felt the same shift as well as he sat on the back of the seat, wrapping his forelegs around Luna's waist and pressing himself forwards against her.

Hex growled beneath them, and then it turned slowly around in a circle to face La Croix, who shivered a bit before he muttered: "I swear, once my business here is done, I ain't ever comin' to Helheim again. This place ain't nothing but a whole lot of crazy. Coldest and nuttiest damn bayou I ever did set hoof in."

The charcoal stallion muttered a little, not knowing if it was in argument or agreement, but Luna only smiled wryly and said moodily: "Then let us make our exit swift, Loa. Open the way, and we shall go through thy abode of the dead and thou shall never have to see us again."

"Here's hopin'." La Croix replied with a wry smile, but then he sighed and nodded, hesitating before saying finally: "Maybe it ain't much, but... _bonheur_."

Luna Brynhild only nodded calmly, and there was silence between the two for a moment before the zebra turned and reached up to calmly adjust his top hat, then flick his cape out and smooth it gently, saying clearly: "Okay then, ladies and gents, _allons_! _Laisser les bons temps rouler_!"

Scrivener sighed as Luna nodded firmly, and she leaned forwards as Scrivener Blooms winced and half-clung to the mare. And then La Croix flicked both front hooves forwards before making a sharp cutting motion to either side, a rift ripping open in reality a short distance away as he shouted: "Go on, get goin', _ouaouarons_!"

Luna needed no further encouragement, twisting the throttle of her living motorcycle, and Hex roared and leapt forwards, Twilight Sparkle wincing and clinging to the hidden handle in the sidecar as Scrivener almost threw himself overtop Luna, staring in horror as they shot forwards and through the portal. And then the stallion looked over his shoulder in disbelief as La Croix leapt and followed them through before he simply shot through the stagnant air of the gray-and-black, wild world they entered into, the spectral zebra shouting at them: "Keep goin'! You keep runnin' 'til you reach the end of the waters, don't stop for no one or nothin'!"

Scrivener winced, gaping after the zebra before La Croix simply shot up into the cloudy air with a cackle, vanishing into what looked like thick fog more than thunderhead only a short distance above. Twilight, meanwhile, was staring with disbelief around them: there were small islands here and there, and marshy sections of ground, and ferns and totems dotting the earth, and everything was flooded with dark water. And everything was nothing but grays and blacks and... so strange to her. So... not hostile, but she couldn't understand it...

Luna only had her eyes locked ahead as Hex growled beneath her, the living motorcycle carrying her as easily as he always had in life: never hesitating, never panicking, never breaking pace even when hooves began to shoot up out of the brackish water and earth around them. She gritted her teeth, but the guide bars tilted almost by themselves, the sapphire mare barely needing to adjust Hex's movements with the fact that the living bike was apparently as sharp and agile now as he had ever been in life.

They zigzagged back and forth as zebras and a few other equines began to pull themselves out of the dark water: they looked furious at their rest being interrupted, and Luna snarled, half-tempted to reach for her rifle... but as if he had read her mind, La Croix suddenly zipped down out of the fog, the Loa apparently much more powerful here than he had been in Helheim as he flew easily alongside them, chastising sharply: "Hey, what'd I already tell you? You ain't allowed to hurt these folk, y'hear? They ain't like you demons, demon!"

"I am no demon." Luna growled, and then she cursed and yanked Hex's handlebars to the side, Twilight yelping as she was almost thrown out of the sidecar when the living motorcycle narrowly twisted past a zebra that was climbing to its hooves out of the murk.

They streaked into a more-open area of water, sending up a thick spray of muck behind them as more souls began to rise out of the dark waters all throughout the lake-like expanse. Luna cursed as Hex lunged back and forth, narrowly avoiding the spirits rising from the murky waters and the zebras and occasional pony and other creature that flung itself at them.

La Croix was still shooting along above their heads, grinning down and watching them before he laughed suddenly, calling with entertainment: "Well, _mes amis_, maybe you gonna surprise me after all with what you can do! Look at this, look at you, racin' across the Darkwater like it ain't no thing! You impressin' me, _ouaouarons_!"

"Stop being such a jackass and either help us or go away!" Scrivener Blooms shouted, half-tempted to yank Sting Mk. IV off Luna's back and take a few shots at the Loa. La Croix only grinned, however, and then the Loa vanished in a burst of black smoke that shot back up into the foggy clouds above.

Twilight winced, then shouted a warning as a wall of spirits rose out of the waters ahead, but Luna only gritted her teeth before she snapped her horn forwards, a ramp of ice rising up out of the brackish blackness. The dark water was already chewing at the ice like acid, turning it quickly to slush, but it held just long enough for them to shoot up it and launch them just over the heads of the spirits.

They hit the water, sinking beneath the gelatinous surface for a moment and sending up a dark spray before Hex shot forwards with a half-alive roar, launching forwards as Luna's eyes sharpened. In the distance ahead, she could vaguely make out more islands and hillocks of mud, many of these with enormous trees standing silent sentinel, and the sapphire mare's eyes narrowed. "Hex! Weave!"

The motorcycle shot forwards with a growl of acknowledgment, and Luna grinned even as several spirits tore upwards, glaring with fury at the ponies... but moving with her living motorcycle, the sapphire mare twisted the guide bars and leaned to the side as Hex tilted itself, shooting up the side of a steep hillock and streaking along it before zagging sharply across the waterbed to another, zipping up along the slope of the small island and using it like a half-pipe to launch itself back across to another hillock.

The living motorcycle tore over the top of this ramping mound, Twilight yelling and Scrivener clutching against Luna with a look of horror as they tore through the narrow space between a pair of trees, scraping bark from the trunks and sending down a hail of shattered branches before they crashed back to the surface of the lake. Then Luna grinned savagely as she grabbed the lever at one side of the motorcycle and yanked it backwards, the jets on the back of the motorcycle flaring into life as Hex roared with power.

The motorcycle sprinted across the lake, glowing with sapphire flames as they shot towards the other side of the dark waters, and Luna leaned forwards behind the windshield as Scrivener clung to the mare for dear life, his eyes bulging as the wind tore against his body and threatened to yank him into the air. Twilight Sparkle had her own teeth grit, cloak flying back around her as they bolted across the lake, almost vanishing with the speed that they dodged around spirits as Hex roared with eagerness.

Ahead, the mare could make out an embankment: the other side of the lake. Luna Brynhild gritted her teeth as she yanked back on the lever, not wanting to risk overexerting the motorcycle... especially now that it was no longer a beautiful hunk of metal, but a living construct, imbued with the soul of her steed. They swerved back and forth easily around the last few souls that rose up out of the lake before finally crashing up and over the edge of the dark waters to skid to a halt for a moment, Scrivener Blooms wheezing loudly as he clung to Luna's back, mane blown back and almost frozen in position as Twilight whimpered a little, her own ephemeral black mane frazzled and messy, the single streak of light through it sparking and stuttering weakly.

A few listless souls were still staggering towards them from the dark waters, but most of them were settling or had already sunken back into the depths. Luna snorted at this, and then Hex rumbled before complacently turning as she gave only the gentlest of nudges to the guide bars in the direction she wanted to go.

The living machine rumbled, obeying her with the same unconscious precision that it always had, ever since they had first been side-by-side. They rolled along the embankment slowly, none of them sensing any danger... but the ground here was solid, the grasses crackling quietly beneath the wheels as the living machine rolled slowly forwards until it reached a dusty crossroads.

The dirt paths that formed the X were wide, but none of them were very long, all of them ending a short distance away, looking like they'd been washed out and the land reclaimed by wild grasses and weeds. An old, faded wooden sign sat between the two arms that stretched weakly and widely towards the horizon, and La Croix was resting comfortably back against this with a pleasant grin on his features, slowly playing an old harmonica.

They rolled to the center of the crossroads and halted, the three listening in silence as La Croix hummed to a finish before he simply tossed the harmonica away, standing up and saying softly: "Gotta admit, didn't think you'd make it. You passed quite a stretch in quite a little bit of time, you know... but Darkwater is only as big as you think it is, and you didn't wake up so many souls as I thought you might. Your motorcycle, she don't disturb the waters as much as I thought she would after all. Good thing, though. Had you hit one o' them, the bosses... they wouldn't be so pleased."

"He. Hex is a stallion." Luna said moodily, and the motorcycle growled in agreement before the sapphire mare shot a distasteful look over her shoulder. "And I must say, La Croix, thy resting place for thy dead... 'tis not quite as pleasant as I had imagined the zebras would take to."

La Croix only laughed loudly at this, and then he said mildly: "Really? And what do you think I see every time I take a peek in Heaven or go waltzin' 'round your Hell? Furthermore, if I came into either place, bangin' it up and makin' a ruckus, the hell do you think the souls that lived there would do? They certainly wouldn't be puttin' on their Sunday best to come and say hello to all me or y'all, that's for sure... now, why don't you _ouaouarons_ look again, and this time don't just see the bayou you think you gonna see. Take a real good, long look, with your eyes _open_."

The three ponies hesitated, but then all three gazed back towards the lake... and were stunned as they saw it. As they really saw it, from this angle, looking with their eyes open wide...

Beautiful, black water, that bodies floated just beneath the surface of, serene and peaceful in sleep. Here and there stood totems, covered in slips of paper that held prayers, and trees and little islands stood here and there, swaying quietly in the windless air. The skies were black and glassy, reflecting the water, but there was a hint of something beyond... something beautiful and terrible all at once, like the vastness of space...

The three turned back towards the crossroads, and La Croix calmly tipped his hat to them and said quietly: "Now don't look too long, _ouaouarons_. You gotta go back to your own swamp, after all. Y'ain't welcome here, and those souls don't need to share the bed with your kind, y'hear? So get goin'."

La Croix pointed along the path to the upper right, and Luna gave a brief smile after a moment before she nodded shortly and murmured: "Then... thou hast my thanks, La Croix, for all thy assistance. Hex, can thou sense where reality is thin and we may step into Heaven?"

The motorcycle revved uncertainly for a moment, then growled in response and did a short circle, facing forwards down the path that La Croix had gestured at. The mare smiled briefly as Scrivener and Twilight both winced a bit, before the stallion asked awkwardly: "Uh... Luna? This whole... worldstepping thing. Is this going to hurt more or less than the Bifrost? Just. Twilight and I are curious, that's all."

"Oh, come now, the Valkyries use to have contests to see who could pile the most warriors upon their steeds and carry them all up to Valhalla! And very few warriors were ever disintegrated in the process over all the years we did it." Luna said cheerfully, patting Hex firmly. "Thou must merely hold tightly on. And we shall pass through safely, fear not."

"We both choose to fear, Luna. Neither of us trust you that much. We love you. But we know much better than to trust you." Scrivener replied dryly, and Hex rumbled as the sapphire mare scowled before gunning the engine, and the stallion and Twilight Sparkle both winced and immediately shrank down, seizing the sapphire mare and the living motorcycle respectively as tightly as possible.

The machine roared before shooting forwards, streaking towards the end of the path as blue flames burst into life around it... and then Luna grinned widely as she yanked the bars back and went up on one wheel, reality splitting apart like thin paper in front of them before the living motorcycle lunged into a tunnel of light and sound, Luna laughing and her soulstone horn glowing brightly as they vanished into the swirling vortex.

It sparked out of existence a moment later, and La Croix calmly tapped a hoof a few times before the zebra sighed tiredly, looking out across the beautiful black lake before he said softly: "I hope you know what you're doin' Nanny Hel. Not just for our sake... for yours, too. But hey, my part in all this be over now. _Au revoir_, ponies. I'll be seein' you on the other side."

Then La Croix calmly picked himself up, brushed himself off, and strode down another branch of the crossroads, humming pleasantly to himself as he walked away with a bit of bounce in his hooves despite the fact he was well aware he was probably being played for a fool... but hey, if bein' the fool would help put a stop to the Light, then he would be the biggest damn fool on the face of the planet. He might not trust or even like those three, after all... but they sure as hell knew how to put up a fight where it counted and didn't seem to care about breaking the rules.

And sometimes, that kind of flaw was just what you needed to keep the bigger picture beautiful.


	98. Retribution's Dirge

Chapter Ninety Three: Retribution's Dirge

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence looked uneasily back and forth at the strange, alien place they had entered through the portal. She thought they were inside Castle Valhalla... except everything here was strange and mechanical and sterile and... so goddamn cold. She shivered a bit, then looked over her shoulder at the glowing portal, past the small group of ponies that had come with her.

"Should we just... leave it on?" she asked uncertainly, and Freya looked back at the portal ring for a moment as well before giving a brief nod. Terra growled in agreement herself, and that was more than enough to convince the others... or at least Prestige, since Pinkamena, Avalon, and Aphrodisia were all around looking around the room, poking at the other large portal rings and inspecting the various panels and artifacts.

It was some kind of shipping room, Innocence guessed. There were a few dollies for moving crates, and a single larger pushcart, mostly covered in dust, and otherwise the floor was wide and open, focused around these three rings. Innocence glanced again at the portal, and then she shook her head before Freya said quietly: "We should get moving. Our soldiers have been fighting for... an hour, at least. And I don't like the thought of all the time we wasted before getting here, tending to our wounds and resting when we could have already infiltrated this facility."

"We had to be in top condition for this, Freya... and we had to wait for the enemy to be good and distracted. Or d'you not think it hurts me too, lass, to think that out there my soldiers are fighting and dying without me? And they're mine as much as yours, if not more so." Terra added sharply, and she and Freya glared at each other for a few moments, which made Innocence sigh a little and shake her head slowly before she looked up at them almost pleadingly.

"Can we please focus on our objective?" she implored quietly, and both Queens looked at her grouchily before nodding, as Prestige stepped up beside Terra and Apps, Pinkamena, and Avalon all strode in to form a semicircle on Innocence's other side. The scaled mare felt awkward at this, but she only stumbled a little as she quickly rehashed: "Our roles are simple. Terra and Freya are going to disable... whatever the Light's using to keep the castle under their control. They're also going to destroy any other power sources they can find, try and weaken any automated defenses or disable any traps that might have been set up."

Terra and Freya both nodded grudgingly, and then Innocence looked over her shoulder at Avalon, Aphrodisia, and Pinkamena. "And you three are going to attack Valhalla's defenders from behind. You should be able to ambush at least a few groups so long as you're fast and careful, open up several entrances to the castle so that the army can move inside without having to try and push through any Pious. Lastly, Prestige and I are going to push our way into Heaven. We... we have to try and find Antares, and put a stop to the Cardinal as fast as possible."

Freya sighed quietly, but she nodded all the same, even as her amethyst eye looked almost resentfully at Innocence. "We don't know how powerful or how dangerous the Cardinal is. But... your dark magic should be able to overwhelm his purification. Just... be careful, Innocence. And I want you both to recognize the fact you may have to kill Antares."

"No." Prestige said quietly, and Freya frowned a little as Terra smiled a bit, and the young Valkyrie slowly forced herself to look up, to meet her superior's gaze before she said quietly: "I will not kill Antares, Freya. I'm going to save him, one way or the other. I owe him that much, and more."

Freya sighed softly, but then Terra said with surprising gentility: "Then be prepared to make him feel just how much you love him with a good blow to the head, lass, if it comes to that. Do us proud, though, aye, and save the poor sod's life. We'll be with you every step of the way, whatever may happen, so remember that, Prestige Luster."

"I suppose so." Freya agreed in a mumble after a moment, and then the ivory mare shook her head slowly before she said finally: "We'll... try and assist you any way we can. Just send out a pulse if you need our help, we'll find you as soon as possible. I promise."

Terra smiled warmly at Freya at this, reaching up to clasp her shoulder with a claw and squeeze it firmly, and Innocence looked up at the ivory winged unicorn with a mix of... relief, and renewed confidence, and even a little bit of restored trust. Prestige nodded and saluted to the two, and then Pinkamena growled moodily: "Every moment we spend here talking is another moment that the Light might see us. We should..."

Then Pinkamena turned sharply, snarling and grasping her axe handle as her eyes blazed, Innocence looking up with her own wince as three ponies who had been clearly touched by the Light strode into the room from the connecting passage. But then Freya whistled sharply as Pinkamena began to lunge, the Devourer staggering to a halt and catching herself on her front hoof with a glare over her shoulder as the Queen of the Valkyries said calmly: "As much as I would like to see you chop the Light's soldiers into pieces, demon, those are not hostiles."

Pinkamena took another look at the three ponies, and then Innocence's own eyes widened before the scaled unicorn strode quickly forwards, recognizing these creatures as the strange ponies who had given them the metal cards that had allowed them to slip into Heaven in the first place. She smiled at them, looking back and forth between the three and saying in as friendly but also serious a voice as she could manage: "I'm really happy to see you three... can you help us? We don't know where we are or... where we should go. We need to stop the Light. We have a plan but..."

She broke off, smiling awkwardly, and the three strangely-empty ponies regarded her silently before they simply turned and strode slowly down the corridor. Innocence winced a bit at this, then looked uncomfortably over her shoulder at the others, but there were only shrugs and curious looks in response before the scaled mare said finally: "I guess we should follow them. Maybe they're... going to help us again."

"You shouldn't trust so readily in others." Freya said quietly, but all the same, the ivory mare strode forwards, and the rest of the group walked with her as she muttered: "We're likely going to be betrayed. We're already likely on a razor's edge here... a single false move could alert the Light and ruin everything we've planned."

"Aye, and then you'll have the chance to start the bloodbath you wanted to in the first place, Freya, so why don't you cease your endless bellyaching for once in your life and just enjoy the walk?" Terra asked in a grumble, and Innocence couldn't help but wince a little as Pinkamena grinned wryly and Avalon snorted.

Freya looked less than thrilled with everyone, but didn't reply even as she gritted her teeth, single amethyst eye focused forwards. Innocence tried not to look back over her shoulder or argue herself, uneasily leading the group down the hall and wishing she could pass this off on someone else... but at least Prestige was at her side, and the young Valkyrie – but so much more real a Valkyrie than her, she felt – smiled at her supportively as they strode down the empty corridor.

The three ponies were a good distance ahead, but every now and then one of them would stop and calmly close an open door: Innocence couldn't help but look at these as they passed, wondering quietly what was beyond, if the unicorns were helping hide them or if instead they were preparing some kind of ambush...

They reached an intersection, and the empty ponies halted before turning around, studying them silently. Then one of them slowly rose a hoof and waved silently at the ceiling, and the group of rebels looked up to see a crystal mounted on the ceiling above: likely some kind of security eye. Innocence winced as Freya began to tilt her horn forwards, but then the light died out from the gemstone, and the ivory mare was left frowning in surprise.

A sound grew: hooves approaching, Innocence realized it was after a moment, and she realized that it was coming from all sides. The mare hesitantly stepped forwards into the intersection, looking down each of the halls... and she couldn't help but stare at what she saw, trembling a little as the rest of her group followed her into the wide space and formed a circle, none of them able to believe what they were watching approach.

Ponies were coming down the halls, on all sides: many of them looked as if they had been experimented on, and all of them were... empty. Emotionless. Blank and lost and like all the purpose had been stolen from them... and there were so many of them. So many that were... Hollow.

Innocence swallowed thickly, and she shivered and reared back slightly as her eyes roved with horror over what looked like unicorns that had not horns, but huge, twisted walls of alicorn growing out of their heads, and past broken, mutant ponies with extra legs or three wings or misshapen bodies that they could barely support. The rejects and the freaks and the failures of the Light's experiments, she realized, and all of them were gathered here. All of them were staring at her, before a voice said quietly: "Save us."

Innocence turned slowly towards the three empty ponies that had led them here, staring at them, and one of the ponies stepped forwards. They stared at each other, and then the Hollow struggled for a moment before repeating: "Save us."

"I'm... I'm going to do my best to." Innocence whispered, looking back and forth again and trembling at the sight of these freaks, these rejects, these stillborn that had been forced to live all the same before she swallowed thickly, turning her eyes back to the Hollow that had spoken to her and asking: "Where... we need to disable any other defenses that the Light might have and deal with whatever forces of the Light are defending the Cardinal..."

The Hollow looked at her silently, and for a few moments, Innocence didn't think she was going to get an answer... but then the pony slowly rose a foreleg, pointing down one hall and saying quietly: "Master control."

It halted, lowered its limb as if it was an exhausting process, and then rose its other to point in the opposite direction. "Experiment chambers."

Finally, the empty, emotionless pony forced itself to turn slowly around, gesturing down the last hallway. "Exit. To Castle."

Innocence nodded a few times, smiling faintly as the creature turned back to face her, and then the scaled unicorn glanced over her shoulder as Freya said quietly: "Terra and I will deal with cleaning out this laboratory first and foremost. A few of these places sound important to the Light's aims. And... empty vessels. Perhaps you want to leave. The portal we came in through has been left open, you are free to use it to exit into Canterlot."

Freya sounded grudging and less-than-thrilled, but Terra smiled warmly and Innocence nodded firmly, gazing over her shoulder at the ivory mare. But Freya didn't lose any of her displeasure or bitterness, instead adding quietly: "I don't care about you. But I would prefer that you were out of the way, is this understood? And I will not hesitate to hunt all of you down if any problems whatsoever occur here and now or in the future and they can be traced back to our dealings with you."

The scaled mare winced a bit as Pinkamena grumbled something about tact, but none of the Hollows seemed affected. They only continued to stand, a silent audience all looking calmly and emptily over the rebels that had infiltrated the castle, Freya shifting with the faintest unease after a moment before she said finally: "But I won't... pursue you, either, if you stay out of our way."

The creatures remained silent. Terra and Freya traded looks, and then the ivory mare grimaced before muttering: "We don't have time for this right now. We should keep moving forwards. These... vessels can decide for themselves what they want to do."

Innocence hesitantly nodded, and without another word, the ivory mare turned in the first direction the emotionless, lethargic pony had indicated. Towards the 'master control,' which Freya was hoping was exactly what it sounded like, the ivory mare striding fearlessly towards the mass of gathered, emotionless ponies that filled these halls... although even she couldn't hide her relief when the group of empty ponies parted like a wave for her, allowing her to pass unscathed.

Terra gave a shrug, then quickly turned to follow after Freya, Innocence watching uneasily before she shook her head briefly and murmured: "Good luck, you two."

The Ironjaw smiled over her shoulder, then squeezed through the crowd after Freya, trying to keep her metallic body from grinding too much against the strange ponies as she half-muttered apologies, although she was unsure whether or not these creatures understood what she was saying. Once on the other side of the mass, she caught up to Freya, the two striding quickly down the smooth, sterile hall in silence until Terra remarked: "You could try bein' a little bit nicer, sodding monarch."

"Funny, you referring to me like that, Queen of Heaven, who has tried in the past to flaunt her authority and her strength over me... and failed miserably both times." Freya muttered in response, and Terra glowered moodily at the winged unicorn, who only shot a sour look back at the Ironjaw with her single eye. "Enough banter. Let's focus on the objective."

"Aye, well, it would be enough if you didn't always have to have the last word in everything. It's not an admirable quality, Freya." Terra replied wryly, and the ivory mare visibly fought back a retort, grinding her teeth a little as the two made their way down the corridor.

But then both grew serious, Terra's metal scales shivering and raising slightly and Freya's eye narrowing as saw-toothed _Drengr_ slowly drew itself free from its sheath: just ahead was an open room, where several Pious were calmly standing in front of a series of large, crystalline screens that displayed a map of the castle of Canterlot, and various other readings in the Pious' strange language. The dragon and winged unicorn traded looks, and then Freya grudgingly nodded, and Terra gave a wry grin.

One of the Pious straightened and began to turn, likely sensing them, but far too late: in a flash, Freya was across the room, slamming her short sword up through its back, and the Pious arched its spine and threw its arms almost comically wide.

The other Pious immediately began to turn, but Terra seized both their heads in her claws and growled as she slammed them face-first down into the control panel with enough force to knock it off the rails holding it to the wall. One of the Pious she flung to the side into the wall as she bent the other backwards, then seized it by the shoulder with her freed claw as she pulled viciously upwards, ripping its head from its shoulders.

She tossed it aside almost casually, then half-turned and slammed her claw into the chest of the Pious that was just beginning to get up, crunching in its ribs and making it spasm before it slumped brokenly. The headless Pious, meanwhile, was still spasming weakly against the floor, skeletal, wing-like appendages carefully stabbing through the air around it before Freya stabbed her sword down and through its back, making it twitch one last time before it slumped brokenly.

The ivory mare looked up with distaste as she yanked her sword free from the corpse, and Terra glared back at her as the Queen of the Valkyries said calmly: "Your brutality might be a little arousing at times, Terra, but try and be professional, not put on a show. The Pious can't use their psychic powers without their heads, but they can still function."

"Not very well. And I'm more worried about them sending out an alarm than I am about them trying to put up a fight, Freya. Maybe you should try and bear that in mind before rushing to judge me." Terra replied moodily, and the two glared at each other for a moment before Terra gestured grouchily up at the screen, which was fizzling only slightly from the control panel being smashed. "What do you think of that?"

"I think if you weren't so messy, we'd have a better chance of understanding what was going on." Freya said patronizingly, looking up over the screens and studying them intently all the same, and Terra grinned widely at this, shaking her head slowly.

"Cranky little girl today, aren't you? Aye, you don't play very well with others when you aren't in charge, do you, Freya?" Terra asked ironically, and the ivory mare ignored her even as her features tensed a little. "And yet you claim that you need a second who'll challenge you, and stand up to you. But why do you expect anyone to do that when you react like a sodding viper every time someone says a damned word to you like such a _fiochag_?"

The ivory mare only scowled, refusing to look at Terra before she pointed at an image on one of the lower sections of monitor, muttering: "Look at that. It's some kind of enormous power converter... that must be what's keeping Heaven under their control. It's probably being kept in the lower levels... but unfortunately, since the controls have been destroyed, I can't check for sure."

Terra gave Freya an icy look, and then she said distastefully: "Well, some use your great big brain is, then. Of course, you're the one who also wanted to march in here and die fighting, like that would actually accomplish something."

"Taking it slow and steady doesn't seem to be doing a whole lot of good either, now does it?" Freya replied sourly, and the two glared at each other for a moment before Freya sheathed her sword and smashed her hoof into the panel that was still hanging from the wall, bending and warping the metal as the screens sparked violently with static before simply blinking out. "It's a waste of time trying to fiddle with this any longer, anyway. We know where the experiment halls are, and that machine is likely beneath this section of Valhalla. It looks like this has suffered the most... structural change."

"They've perverted our home. Ruined it." Terra muttered, and Freya looked at the metallic dragon for a moment before she gave a thin smile.

"There's something we can actually agree on, Terra." the ivory mare said moodily, and then she nodded briefly before turning around, the Ironjaw falling in step beside her as they made their way back into the corridor.

They were both a little surprised to find that the emotionless ponies had all left: they paused for a moment to look down the other halls, but there weren't any visible... well, anywhere. It gave Freya a distinct feeling of unease, but Terra only smiled, saying wryly: "Looks like they took your advice. Aye, see? Not all these wretches are so bad."

Freya didn't reply, only moodily turning her attention towards the corridor leading to the experiment wing and beginning to lead the way down it. Terra rolled her eyes at this, then followed quickly after the ivory winged unicorn and stubbornly striding up to her side again. "You're not going to lose me that easily, Freya. And there's no need to be so damned stubborn."

The Queen of the Valkyries gave a dry smile at this, but again refused to say anything, only continuing to stride down the uncomfortable metal and stone halls. Terra scowled a little, but it was more at their surroundings than the aloofness of the ivory mare: so much of Valhalla had been changed, made so empty and... cold. Her scales might be metal, but they still had luster and movement, covered real flesh: everything they saw here was dreary and mechanical and lacked any kind of life... and like those empty ponies, seemed like the very soul had been stolen from them.

After a few minutes, Freya and Terra slowed as they entered a large room filled with thrumming capsules, and both dragon and mare silently turned to survey the contents of these awful pods. Inside each and every one was a floating body... the body of a Whistler. Freya's eyes narrowed slightly at this as Terra growled under her breath, before the ivory mare said quietly: "De Sade."

"That's my name, honeybunch. Don't you go wearin' it out." growled a voice, and Terra looked up in surprise as Freya only calmly turned to face the end of the hallway, where the Whistler stood, the assassin looking at them with fury and hatred in his eyes: not fear, not mockery, not arrogance, but pure, unbridled _hate_ as he slowly ground the flat of his knife against his other fin-like hoof. "You two just waltzed right on in to the exact wrong place."

Freya flicked her horn, her three short swords drawing themselves free as Tyrfing glinted almost eagerly on her back, before the ivory mare slammed the pommel of her sword into one of the capsules. Cracks spiderwebbed through the glass, and the Whistler snarled at them before the ivory mare said calmly: "It's nice to finally know your name after all these years. Now, I'm curious: if we kill every last body of yours, what's going to happen to you?"

The Whistler grinned icily, and then he replied in a cold voice: "Why don't you come and find out, huh? If you think you can, that is."

"I don't know why I should bother." Freya replied moodily, her head high, a patronizing smile crossing her face as De Sade glared at her. "I know you're probably already running off to tell your master all about us being here... maybe I should ignore you and just go straight to him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to learn that you were the one who led us right up into Heaven as well."

"All he's gonna know is that I killed two rebels who snuck on in here, and brought him their heads as tribute!" the Whistler snarled, then he leapt forwards, spinning his silver knife around in his grip. But without hesitation, Terra leapt forwards and smashed the Whistler out of the air with one claw, sending him flying backwards in a squealing rain of blood.

But all around them, more Whistlers flashed into being, dropping down from midair and leaping out between capsules before several of the pods cracked, then shattered in a hail of glass and green liquid, assassin copies ripping themselves free of tubes and wires to leap towards Freya. But the Queen of the Valkyries only smiled coldly as she dropped her head and readied herself: apparently she had touched a nerve.

Her short swords whirled around her, slicing apart copies of De Sade as the Whistler himself roared: "Kill the bitches! Kill 'em dead! How dare you shove your noses into here, this is my damn home, these are like my damn kids!"

"Funny, you sending your children to be slaughtered like this, then." Freya said calmly, her swords whickering back and forth: _Dómr_ smashed assassins backwards, _Gæfa_ caught and flung De Sade copies in all directions, and _Drengr_ bit and slashed through the staggering ranks of Whistlers around her.

And then the ivory mare flinched in surprise and pain as a Whistler half-flung itself up from the floor despite the devastating wound to its abdomen, clinging to her back leg and stabbing its knife wildly into her limb before she managed to firmly kick it off with a bone-crunching crack. They weren't just going into a frenzy: they were actually more durable thanks to the energies running though Heaven, putting up a harder fight...

Terra snarled and leapt back and forth, heavy body smashing against the glass pods and sending cracks ripping through the capsules as her claws raked back and forth and her tail lashed through the Whistlers around her. But they were ferocious, their knives scraping and sending up sparks against her scales as they attempted to pile onto her body to force her down.

She flung most of these off, and others she flexed against, sending metal needles up into their bodies to loosen their grips before she tore them off to fling them into other Whistlers. But the area was narrow and the De Sade copies were sparking in and out of reality rapidly, leaping immediately back on top of her, and she was surprised by both their ferocity as well as how much punishment they were taking, as she roared: "This was not a good idea, Freya!"

"There's no such thing as good ideas! Only ideas that work and ones that don't!" the ivory mare replied coldly as her swords tore back and forth, her amethyst eye glowing as she put more strength into her swings before gritting her teeth as her senses warned her of what was coming a moment before she heard the crack of glass. And then several capsules beside her shattered in waves of green liquid and crystalline shards, but Freya smoothly lashed her horn towards this without any hesitation, and the beryl ooze turned to emerald ice, leaving the De Sade copies frozen inside it before Freya sharply lashed her horn forwards.

The ice and the frozen bodies shattered into shrapnel that shot through the air in a wave, smashing a group of Whistler copies backwards before her gaze sharpened as the real Whistler vanished from the crowd, landing on top of a capsule near the far side of the room as he snarled: "You wanna play like that? Fine! Let's play like that!"

He dropped his head forwards as he began to emit a terrible, cacophonous melody, sound vibrating violently through the air around them and filling their minds with pain and static. Freya and Terra both gritted their teeth, flinching a bit before Terra stepped forwards and roared, breathing out a torrent of sapphire flames that shattered a row of capsules, melting glass and metal and boiling away bodies as easily as it did the liquid it washed over.

The Whistler vanished from the spot in a burst of smoke, light streaking through the air before he landed on the capsules on the other side of the hall, a cold, wide grin on his face as he called cheerfully: "Don't like that, do you, you punks? That's what you get, heretics!"

Freya responded to this by lashing her horn upwards, unleashing a pulse of raw force that made Terra flinch but shattered the capsules and bodies of Whistlers alike throughout the room, the assassin screeching as he was flung painfully back into the wall and the room was left covered in shards of glass and metal. Bodies slumped and green liquid spilled over the floor, wires and cables sparking as pieces of pod slumped to the ground and listed to the side.

Freya coldly rose her amethyst gaze, and the Whistler half-pried himself off the wall, but managed to cling to it as he gave a vicious grin. They looked at each other for a few moments, and then the Whistler vanished from the spot and reappeared at the far end of the hall, in the archway leading out. "You girls want me that badly? Come and get me!"

The Whistler laughed, then he began to emit that horrible, toxic melody again, Terra and Freya wincing as it scraped at their minds once more before the other Whistlers picked up with their own chorus, the jagged music cutting and screaming through their minds as they stumbled back and forth before both warriors gritted their teeth, turning towards the humming, singing assassins closest to them and launching into the fray.

Freya's swords lashed out, crushing, slicking, catching: _Gæfa's_ falcate blade hooked around the neck of a De Sade copy, yanking it in so she could slam her hoof into its face hard enough to crunch its features into putty. At the same time, heavy _Dómr_ slammed into the spine of a clone on the ground and shattered it, while _Drengr_ shot forwards and buried through the chest of a third before ripping downwards, severing the assassin's ribs and disemboweling it with a shriek.

Terra leapt back and forth, crushing creatures beneath her body and rending her claws through any assassins she could get close to, spitting short blasts of blue flame out and over the faces of yet more copies. Her tail snapped to the side, the blades along the appendage tearing through the anything foolish enough to get in her way as she roared: "Cowards! Stop these games!"

The Whistler copies only laughed: they slashed, they cut, and they danced backwards, luring them towards the hallway as their minds sizzled with pain and static and rage that was boiling ever higher from the broken melodies. All the two were aware of was that they had to kill everything in their way: they couldn't let a single De Sade clone escape, even if it was starting to feel more and more like they were being led into a trap.

Yet even through the haze of anger and pain, Freya couldn't help but realize that the copies weren't fighting nearly as aggressively as they had before. They occasionally lashed at them with their knives and fin-hooves, they leapt at their flanks and tore at their legs, but even when Freya purposefully stumbled and lashed her swords out to her sides to leave her front and hindquarters both vulnerable, none of the monsters took advantage of her apparent vulnerability... and it wasn't like De Sade was smart enough to know she was bluffing, either.

Freya and Terra both pushed after the herd of Whistlers, swords whickering out and claws crushing and slashing as the mare and the dragon viciously forged forwards. But as they began to move into the corridor, the acoustics channeled the sound all the louder around them, made them both stagger and wince before Freya's eye widened in horror as she felt a familiar warmth running down her face from beneath her eyepatch.

Terra shivered, fangs clenched so hard they were nearly cracking, the song of the Whistler amplified to such levels that it was almost blurring out everything else in her pain. She cursed under her breath as colors flared across her vision before she threw her head back and roared furiously, but it wasn't nearly enough to drown out the song of the assassins.

Then Freya snapped her horn forwards as she threw all her anger and energy into a single mighty blast, and the De Sade copies were blown down the hall with a thunderous bang that knocked both dragon and mare skidding backwards. It didn't drown out the song, and it didn't even completely stop the chorus, but for a bare moment it left them unable to hear or comprehend what was going on, giving them a violent pause.

Then Freya's eye widened as she looked up and saw not Whistlers, but Devout shooting towards them down the hallway, the Whistlers that had survived the blast picking themselves up and singing loudly and clearly, throwing everything they had into their chorus as they grinned viciously. The melody tore through their minds, making it hard to concentrate or react before the five Devout all snapped their horns forwards almost at once, peppering the dragon and mare with blasts of purification.

Freya only staggered with a curse, bruised and burnt but otherwise only glaring furiously, while Terra cried out as her metal scales were turned to stone in places before a snarl of rage spread over her features and she leapt forwards, roaring loudly and replying with a massive, concentrated line of sapphire hellfire.

The Devout were incinerated, flaming, ashen remains streaking out of the cone of deadly fire to crash down past them, nothing left but smoldering husks. And as the stream of flames ended, Freya ran forwards into the crowd of remaining Whistlers, swords cutting and rending and crushing as Terra loped behind her, claws ripping apart whatever Freya didn't finish off immediately.

They reached the end of the corridor and lunged into another room, the Whistler still singing loudly even as he stared at them from the other side of this torture theater. Terra immediately lunged past Freya, rushing straight for him, but Freya's eye automatically glanced sharply over the room, the metal tables, the hanging white crystals above and...

"Terra, stop!" Freya shouted, but too late: there was a cackle from above, and the Ironjaw looked up in disbelief before she screamed in agony as several concentrated blasts of white energy hammered down into her from the suspended crystal, the rays of light driving her to the ground as she screamed and writhed.

Freya snarled, snapping her horn immediately upwards, but the Whistler clinging to one of the metal arms vanished before the golden fireball could make contact: all the same, the blast of aureate flames smashed apart the frame holding the white crystal suspended in the air, and the sensitive machinery squealed as the other arms were knocked away, tracing lasers of white energy around the room and away from Terra's prone body.

Before the ivory mare could make any further moves, four De Sade copies appeared on all sides of her, all of them slashing in viciously with their knives: immediately, Freya's three swords snapped out in response, blocking the slashes from her sides and behind as she reached up a front hoof to catch the fin holding the knife. But she trembled as she glared at the copy, all of them emitting that noxious melody still as the master Whistler laughed loudly through his own song, declaring amidst the middle of the broken cacophony: "There just ain't no damn way you even got a hope in hell of beating me!"

Freya's eyes narrowed slightly at this, and then the Whistler copy in front of her attempted to drop its knife to its free hoof: but Freya moved like lightning, snatching the knife out of the air as her three swords all revolved sharply, parrying the blades grinding against them before _Dómr_ slammed cruelly downwards and _Drengr_ and _Gæfa_ both lashed sharply out.

As two Whistlers were decapitated and the third was crushed into the ground, Freya drove the knife into the stunned De Sade copy in front of her, sinking it through the assassin's own skull before she jerked the handle to the side to fling the corpse out of her way. The ivory mare looked coldly, callously up as De Sade's eyes widened, and then she said calmly and quietly: "That's funny. Because it looks like you're the one who's running out of bodies."

"I'm never gonna run out, unlike you! These bodies ain't nothin' but clothes to me, and I got a thousand more cheap suits where they came from!" the Whistler snarled, and then he vanished in a black puff o f smoke, Freya readying herself even as she gave silent thanks as the melody ended.

But a moment later, dozens of Whistlers seemed to appear throughout the room, perched on the tables, kneeling and ready to pounce, standing with their weapons raised high and eyes glowing. The mare's eye narrowed and flicked back and forth before she noticed that most of them weren't casting any shadow, had strange, blurry outlines... _illusions_. "Let's see how you deal with this!"

Freya gritted her teeth, then rose her swords gamely before the Whistlers charged and dove at her, and her eyes widened as the illusions purposefully flung themselves through each other, overlapped and moved in jarring, impossible ways to further confuse her as an eerie, terrible melody started to hum through the air around her. It was beautiful and exotic, not painful and vicious, but instead it drew her attention, distracted her...

A knife cut across her face, and Freya lashed viciously out at the offender, barely managing to knick it amidst the horde of illusions all around her. Her swords tore back and forth, trying to defend and strike back at as many of the Whistlers as possible, moving in almost a blur as she stepped back and forth to avoid as many blades as she couldn't block.

But all the same, daggers caught her, blades sparked against her armor, tore her flesh, drew blood, the song continuing to draw her attention towards the real Whistler skulking in the corner of the room as the illusions danced and cavorted and whirled around her.

Freya snarled, then she snapped her horn back, unleashing a tremendous pulse of golden flames that knocked Whistlers flying in all directions before she broke into a sprint straight for the De Sade in control of the puppets... but he only grinned at her, cutting off his song to vanish as the copies and their illusions all did as well.

Then several reappeared on the mechanical arms above as more burst into being across the room, and Freya hurriedly brought her swords up and slashed them into the beams of white energy that were redirected towards her, De Sade cackling as the lasers of ivory light ricocheted off her silver swords to scorch along the walls and ceiling, struggling to keep the swords in the path of the light lasers as the Whistlers attempted to wiggle the mechanical arms into different positions. Blasts cut across her armor and scorched her, and Freya stumbled backwards before she snapped her horn forwards, sending a golden fireball rocketing through the air to smash into the arms and explode.

The earth-shaking blast knocked the remaining machinery loose from the ceiling and sent De Sade copies crashing brokenly to the ground, and Freya winced as some of this wreckage landed with loud bangs across Terra's unconscious form. She breathed hard, then winced as the toxic melody filled her mind again, flinching and then cursing as she brought up her swords as the De Sade puppets swarmed forwards again.

"You can't win." The assassin's voice was cold and arrogant and self-assured, as he said icily: "This time, I ain't working with limited numbers. You don't know what's real and what's not. I can just keep wearin' you down, I don't even have to bring in more than five or six... and stay back here, and play my songs, and what can you do?

"Nothing." he said triumphantly, as a knife cut across Freya's forehead and blood spilled down into her eye, making her curse as she staggered backwards while whirling her swords violently back and forth in wide spins around herself. But even that didn't drive back all the Whistlers, and she cursed as she felt a knife rip through one unprotected wing before she turned blindly with a snarl, lashing one of her swords out and hitting... something...

But she couldn't see. There was too much sticky red in one eye, and the other was... was a dead, crystalline orb thrumming with dark magic. She snarled, staggering backwards, her horn sending out a sharp pulse as the Whistler laughed and the melody distracted her, her mind reeling with pain and confusion and torment...

_You're pathetic!_ shouted a voice in her head, and Freya's eye widened at this, looking up through the blurs of stinging crimson before Hel said disdainfully: _For a Valkyrie, you sure as hell don't seem to know how to fight._

Freya growled, her body shivering, a snarl spreading across her muzzle before she sensed more than saw the Whistlers leaping at her, and the mare responded by lashing her horn viciously upwards, unleashing a powerful telekinetic shockwave that knocked the real copies back but did nothing to the illusions. The Whistler only laughed at her, however, and Freya cursed as she tried to move forwards... and stepped on one of the copies she'd knocked flat by accident, stumbling on the body before the copy stabbed his knife up into her breast, denting and cracking her armor before she stomped it viciously under one hoof.

Knives stabbed at her, fins seized her. From all sides, they swarmed her again, and all she could do was shake them off as her swords spun and swung outwards and defended her as best they could, stabbing and cutting and slashing at the enemies around her as she cursed under her breath, stumbling back and forth beneath the hail of cutting and slicing and ripping knives...

Her swords windmilled, then lashed viciously out with the added momentum, and she struck a target: immediately, she hooked out _Gæfa_, catching whatever it was and then flinging it cruelly to the side. The body hit something else with a fleshy thud, and the ivory mare gritted her teeth as she flung a shoulder to the side at the same time, sensing something there as she kept her eyes tightly closed.

She was being watched. She was being judged, this entire time, by Hel: by a goddess she direly wanted to sink her swords into, by someone she would gladly wreak a horrible vengeance on for having abandoned them and run away to her safe little hidey-hole in Helheim instead of helping them find Theophilius Carter, or fight off the Light, or do... _anything_ to help. She had cut herself and Helheim off from the demons of this world... she had left them to die.

Freya gritted her teeth as her anger built, and that rage, that passion, gave her focus: let her swords swing harder, made it easy to ignore the distract melody and focus on the sounds of the Whistlers dancing around her, made her instincts heighten and her senses sharpen...

De Sade growled at her, and then he leaned forwards, pouring more strength into the melody, trying to catch her off balance as the Queen of the Valkyries fought blind, and yet with perfect precision. The illusions were no longer effecting her, and De Sade had no idea what the hell was going on, why suddenly she was able to dance out of the way of attacks and cut and rend through the copies, even as he summoned more puppets in to replace those that fell, shouting: "Come on, kill her! Swarm her, get on top of her!"

Freya heard this, as she heard the sound of the Whistler copies all around her beginning to throw themselves at her... and without hesitation, the mare slashed all three of her swords out in a rending cut in front of her, tearing apart a De Sade copy and leaping through the bloody spray to snap her horn sharply downwards.

A bolt of light shot across the room, smashing into De Sade and knocking him back into the corner with a gurgle before he snarled in frustration, cursing under his breath as golden strings wrapped around his body and began to painfully constrict. Then he looked up, grinning viciously in spite of the growing pain, snapping at Freya as she walked towards him with one eye cemented shut with blood, the crystal sphere in the other socket half-revealed by her askew eyepatch: "And now we get to play all over again. Kill me as many times as you want. I'll just come right on back."

"Yes. You phrased it like possession. You see, I'd thought it was more complex than that, originally... which is why I feel a little foolish right now." Freya said calmly, and she smiled, eye still closed, but seeming to glare into De Sade's soul all the same as she said quietly: "I've always been especially effective at dealing with possessions. Even more so when I don't have to worry about any collateral damage in regards to a physical body."

She snapped her horn to the side, and the golden strings tightened around De Sade's body as a bright, sun-like aura built around his body, the assassin twitching before screaming in agony as he wrenched his head back and forth. He flailed violently as his copies all staggered drunkenly, then fell down one after the other before the body of the assassin simply exploded, Freya grimacing only a little bit at the splatter of gore that landed over her.

Slowly, she forced her bloody eye open, grimacing and looking moodily outwards as she saw a spirit floating helplessly in the air, glaring at her, still trapped in strings of golden light. They regarded each other for a few moments, and then the mare shook her head slowly as she studied this misshapen, ugly thing, twisted and bony and half-pony, half-bird. "You have more in common with beast-demons than you do with angels, De Sade. But I knew that from the moment we met."

De Sade screamed at her silently, struggling against the golden bonds, then grinning as he began to rip one foreleg free... but Freya only smiled at him calmly, and De Sade had a moment to snarl at her as he tried to tug his other arm loose before a roar ripped through the air, and a wave of blue flames tore up across De Sade's spirit, the creature screaming in agony as the blue hellfire rapidly ate away at his ghostly frame before he simply sparked out of existence, the golden bands of light shattering as the torrent of blue flames died out, and left a strange, beautiful swirl of floating motes of various hues of light slowly spilling through the room.

There was silence for a few moments, and then Freya turned a slight smile towards Terra as the Ironjaw dragged herself up to her claws, the dragon shaking herself briefly out before the ivory mare said calmly: "You took your time."

"I... I took _my_ time? Oh, and what, you weren't lallygagging at all, playing with your swords and getting yourself injured in your little game, you bloody witch?" the Ironjaw growled in frustration, and then she slowly pushed herself up to her claws, shaking off the broken pieces of metal and dead bodies that had fallen across her. "Took my time. Aye, I'm the problem here, right."

The dragon and the ivory mare looked at each other for a few moments, and then Freya calmly rose a hoof and held it out to the dragon. Terra looked for a few moments back at Freya, and then she grinned a little after a moment and reached up to take her hoof, squeezing it firmly in her claw and saying quietly: "Aye. I owe you, lass. I appreciate that."

"You owe me nothing. Just keep your eyes open. We still have a lot to do." Freya replied quietly, and Terra nodded firmly as claw and hoof squeezed together again for a moment before pulling apart, and the two Queens smiled...

And then Freya's eye widened as she felt a shock run through her mind, before she hissed in pain and grabbed at her crystalline eye as it glowed brightly. Terra snarled at this, leaning forwards as she felt that distinct, malevolent energy, shouting: "Leave her be, Hel!"

A giggling spread through their minds as bloody tears ran from the socket holding the crystal eye, before Hel's voice whispered through their minds: _Oh, but it'll just sting for a second while I bounce a little message off this from me to you... I'm sending you a present! Just head for the throne room, and I'll be hand-delivering it to you all: don't you worry about anything else. Some mutual friends of ours are going to take care of everything for us._

Freya gritted her teeth, the crystal vibrating in her eye, sending agony through her system before the magic faded, and with it went Hel's presence... and then she cursed quietly, shivering a little as she slumped a bit before asking in a mutter: "Did you hear that?"

"Aye, I did... and it worries me, Freya. Worries me more than your thoughts do... for I felt your own emotions too." She stopped, then sighed softly, studying the ivory mare quietly before asking softly: "How can the Queen of the Valkyries be such a victim of her own mind?"

"How can the Queen of Heaven waste all her time with stupid questions?" muttered Freya, and then she shook herself out and said quietly: "Let's just keep moving forwards for now, Terra. Hel... doesn't lie. And something... something about what she said..."

Freya frowned... but the thought that came to her mind was ridiculous, if not flat-out impossible, so she shook her head briefly before forcing herself to turn her mind towards other things. No, for now, the best thing they could do was finish their objective, hunt down whatever was keeping Castle Valhalla under the Light's control... and from there, they could worry about Hel's gifts, and whatever secrets she might have been keeping from them for all the years they had been left to fight against the Light alone.


	99. Yin And Yang

Chapter Ninety Four: Yin And Yang

~BlackRoseRaven

Avalon was only a mortal, and even if they were First Tier demons, Pinkamena and Aphrodisia were both only half-Wrath: not supposed to be anything compared to full-blooded Wrath demons, or Pride, the Devout and the Pious had been instructed. But the forces of Heaven were being taught a lesson today that, if any of them survived, they would never forget: that it wasn't merely the labels applied to a person that determined their strength.

Pinkamena grinned savagely as she slashed her axe back and forth, making wide, hauling overhead swings with the weapon: stupid in any other situation, savagely-effective in this one. Devout were crushed to the ground or sent crashing backwards in bloody heaps in the narrow hallway they were clearing, as Avalon kept to the air above Pinkamena's head and smashed any winged unicorn stupid enough to try to fly up towards the high ceiling back down into the trapped mob, while Aphrodisia stepped in and out of reality around the Pious, hooking her scythe out to remove limbs and trip the angels up or fling them into one-another.

"Come on!" Pinkamena roared, and then she swung the wide flat of her axe out like a baseball bat, slamming it into the barely-alive Devout in front of her and knocking it crashing back into the group of Light soldiers that had by now been forced back into the very doorway they were supposed to be guarding. They were sent sprawling like dominoes into this from the Devout cannonballed into the group, and their combined weight was more than enough to knock the door open and send them bouncing along the stone bridge beyond.

Pinkamena looked at this with distaste, and then she strode calmly out, firmly booting a Devout out of her way and sending it falling into the moat with a squeal, before her axe swung viciously in another direction and slammed through the head of a Pious that was climbing slowly to its feet, knocking it back flat against the ground.

The demon spat to the side, then growled as a blast of purification struck her in the face, making her wince to the side before her eyes narrowed as her flesh smoldered, an ugly bruise rapidly spreading over her features. Another Devout began to crawl up to its hooves, horn glowing, but a moment later Avalon slammed down on its back, shattering its spine before springing off to slam both crosshatch blades into the chest of a Pious.

The tiny mare roared as she yanked down and somersaulted, pulling the angel off its feet and then flinging it viciously through the air, sending it crashing to the ground in a limp, broken heap. Then Avalon dropped neatly to her hooves and glared at the few remaining soldiers of Light: two Devout, and a single Pious that was already missing the limbs on its left side.

The Devout were trembling, looking panicked, but they both lashed their horns towards Avalon anyway, flinging what little magic they could: fearlessly, Avalon brought up a crosshatch blade, the magic missiles hammering against this and scalding her hide, but then she snarled and launched herself forwards, tackling one of the Devout onto its back before slamming her hooves down in a vicious tattoo into its features. The Pious began to lunge forwards, to try and knock Avalon off, but before it could reach her, a scythe blade tore through out of its stomach and it spasmed weakly.

It clutched at the blade buried through it, and then Aphrodisia yanked her polearm backwards and briskly snapped it off to the side, flinging the corpse off the bridge and into the moat. Then, without hesitation, she stepped forwards and lashed her scythe out into the Devout that was turning around too late to try and intercept her attack, knocking it crashing backwards... and Pinkamena caught it by the skull before it could roll by, calmly and coldly slamming it face-first into the bridge with a sickening crack.

The demon booted the corpse off the bridge, then looked from Avalon to Aphrodisia before she said moodily: "Okay kids. That's three entrances. Let's keep moving, we're wasting time here."

"Got it." Avalon nodded quickly as she stood up, giving the corpse beneath her a look of distaste for a moment before she stomped on it once more grouchily, muttering: "Recognized this asshole. Figured for sure he'd go to Hell. Drug dealer, marefriend-beater, general pain in the ass."

"Heaven's a lot easier to get into than most people think. Especially with the Light recruiting. But hey, look on the bright side, at least they're putting the scum to use and giving us some target practice we don't have to feel too bad about." Pinkamena said moodily, and Avalon gave her a dry smile as Aphrodisia turned a softer look on her mother. "Hey, screw you, kid. I'm fine."

"I know, Mommy. I don't doubt you, not ever." Aphrodisia replied quietly, giving a small smile before she shook her head and looked quickly over at Avalon. "How are you holding up?"

Avalon growled in response to this, and Pinkamena gave a wry smile. "Good, kid. Tough as ever. But don't hide it if the purification's starting to get to you. It's starting to make me itch like hell. But then again, maybe the fact that I'm a demon and you're not actually works in your favor. Just don't make me have to carry you too much through this whole mess, you hear me?"

"Twelve." Avalon said shortly, and Pinkamena frowned as Aphrodisia winced and waved wildly at her friend, but the tiny Pegasus only continued to glare balefully at the Devourer before she rose her head proudly and elaborated calmly: "Twelve. That's how many Paladins I've made into corpses. Inside this Fortress alone. What's your grand total, Pinkamena?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then the demon slowly narrowed her eyes as she said moodily: "Ten."

Avalon grinned widely at this, and then she flitted up into the air, nodding firmly. "Exactly. So maybe you should watch out for yourself, Pinkamena, and don't make _me_ carry you."

Pinkamena slowly ground her teeth together, eyes narrowing dangerously, and then she growled and nodded slowly, leaning forwards and saying icily: "Fine, runt. We'll keep our eyes on our own prizes and see who gets the most kills by the end of the day. The little dyke daughter of Rainbow Douche and the Apple Sapling or me."

"Hey!" Avalon huffed a bit, glowering over at Pinkamena as she shot forwards, and Aphrodisia groaned loudly as she followed after the two quickly, wincing a little. "I like stallions plenty, for one thing. For another, your daughter was the first mare I ever kissed."

"Yeah, and my daughter's half-Lust and spent a decade with Burning Desire, the biggest pervert in all of Subterra. To her kissing is like shaking hooves." Pinkamena said mildly, and Aphrodisia blushed a little before the Devourer began to add moodily: "I also happen to know that my daughter was your first-"

But before she could finish, there was a tremendous bang that echoed through the air behind them and all three ponies turned around to look at a pillar of smoke that was now rising quickly through the sky, the stone bridge beneath their hooves rumbling from the aftershocks of whatever massive explosion had just torn the air behind them. They studied this silently for a few moments, and then Pinkamena shook her head slowly, saying quietly: "Enough fun and games, kids. We better get back to work. How about we stop hunting small fry and move on to the main entrance?"

"We're behind you, Mommy." Aphrodisia said quietly but firmly, nodding even as her scythe vanished from sight. Avalon grunted in agreement, then tossed one look at the rising column of smoke before she sighed a little, shaking her head slowly and turning back around, following the two demons as they made their way back into Valhalla... and only hoping that there were actually going to be rebel forces to join them once they cleared all these entrances for them.

* * *

Prestige and Innocence strode through the halls: the scaled mare wanted to run, but Prestige was keeping the pace steady and cautious. And what Innocence both admired and was a little frustrated about was the fact that the Valkyrie was actually right: so far, sneaking and moving slowly had saved them from wasting a lot of energy on confrontations.

Not that they weren't dealing with enemies where they could: Prestige was surprisingly ruthless and... well, efficient, was the best word for it. Although neither of them wanted to risk trying to sneak up on a Pious with their psychic ability and telepathic detection, Devout, converts, Hounds of Heaven and even constructs were all fair game, and silently executed when the opportunity presented itself.

Innocence was amazed by Prestige's grasp of magic: not only could she handle casting multiple spells at once and mixing different elemental branches together, she was also capable of mimicking spells that Antares had been fond of, such as his so-called 'angel taser:' a jolt of purification administered directly to the nervous system to knock someone out. Difficult to do, but Prestige had both the power and the precision for it, in spite of lacking the natural talent to manipulate purification to the extent that Antares had always been able to.

It wasn't that she was jealous or anything, but... Prestige made her a little... anxious, she guessed. Like Prestige, her talent was in magic: but Prestige made her realize that she was still clumsy with certain things, that she wasn't as refined as she wanted to be, made her... horribly aware of every little bit of wasted energy, of every flaw in her spellwork and every time she allowed her energy signature to broadcast too much and all the ways she could be so much better at her own magic...

The Valkyrie glanced at her, and Innocence smiled lamely: she felt like an impostor in this Valkyrie armor, next to this mare. It didn't feel like there was anything she could do that Prestige couldn't... but Prestige only gazed at her softly for a few moments before the beautiful unicorn said softly: "Keep focused. We've moved deep into Valhalla by now and you're doing very well."

It was a little patronizing, and yet at the same time it wasn't. Innocence was well-aware that Prestige was technically her superior if they were both Valkyries, after all: Prestige had been through training and often served as a commanding officer on field missions. Prestige was also older than her... well... kind of. With what Innocence had been through with Gymbr, and how muddled those memories and all that time that had passed had gotten, it was actually kind of hard to say.

Innocence only nodded a little to her fellow mare, trying to keep her gaze ahead. The corridor they were going down was long and lined with pretty statues that looked harmless enough, although there was no real place to hide if someone happened to step in from either set of doors at either end of the hall, or from one of the side doors they passed. But it looked like the Light's patrols generally kept to one area and stayed put, or barricaded themselves in...

That struck the scaled mare as strange. That the Light had certain halls barricaded off, and soldiers seemed to be actually... hiding, more than preparing for battle. Considering how dangerous Paladins were, it was funny they hadn't seen more of them... but then again, Innocence wouldn't be surprised if the Cardinal had decided to pull all his elite into a narrow perimeter around his throne room, or wherever he was hiding out.

They reached the double doors at the end of the hall, and both ponies hesitated before raising their horns, silently attempting to sense what was on the other side. But the purification was interfering with their abilities, and there seemed to be some kind of concentration of it on the other side of these doors...

And then an axe tore halfway through the wood, splinters flying in all directions before there was a tremendous crack, and both doors were rammed violently open. One caught Innocence in the face, knocking her rolling painfully backwards, but Prestige managed to leap out of the way and narrowly avoid being caught by the other before she snapped her horn viciously forwards, and it slammed back closed on the face of the Paladin attempting to stride through.

The Paladin barely flinched however, swinging an arm out and smashing the door into pieces as Prestige winced, but then Innocence leapt forwards and snarled as she snapped her horn out, hammering the Paladin's axe with a psychokinetic hammer. The holy knight refused to let go of the weapon even as it was knocked backwards through the air, sending it staggering awkwardly around in a circle, and Prestige immediately took the chance to lash her horn out, a fireball arcing towards the Paladin before her horn gave a second pulse, and just before it could make contact it turned into a ball of green liquid that splashed with a loud hiss over the holy knight's back.

Reeking steam and smoke rose up as the acid rapidly started to eat through the metal, the Paladin staggering around in a circle before it trembled, then fell to a kneel. Innocence stared in disbelief as the Paladin attempted to crawl forwards, but then only slumped to the ground, dead, a large, ugly crater eaten through its armor and spine.

She opened her mouth to comment on it... and then two more Paladins stormed in from the room behind, and both mares set themselves, gritting their teeth as Prestige shouted: "And there's more in the room beyond, we have to retreat!"

Innocence nodded quickly with a wince, even as her instincts hissed at her, like this was a bad idea: but all the same, she spun around, running towards the end of the hall as Prestige snapped her horn upwards, several enormous spikes of rock jutting up out of the floor and blocking the Paladins.

The scaled mare hurried towards the doors... and then winced when something smashed into them before they were blown open by another Paladin, this one carrying a massive halberd. And behind him, Innocence could see plenty more were on their way as well, the mare staggering backwards with a wince. "Prestige!"

The Valkyrie looked over her shoulder before cursing and looking back and forth, but the Paladins ahead were already starting to smash their way through the solid rock: even as thick and large as the pillars were, they weren't going to slow the holy knights down for more than a few minutes. And Innocence gritted her teeth at the sight of the single holy knight approaching from behind before she seized on several of the statues at the side of the hall with telekinesis, flinging them viciously towards the Paladin.

They weren't very large, but they were apparently quite solid, denting his armor and knocking him stumbling, and Innocence hurriedly launched the rest of the statues she could see, one after the other, into the armored Pious. He was forced backwards little-by-little by the hail of stone ornaments, before Prestige sharply snapped her horn forwards, startling Innocence when a fireball rocketed into the ceiling above the doorway behind the pile of statues.

The explosion was massive, cracking the ceiling and sending several large chunks of stone hailing down, and Innocence winced before lashing her own horn forwards, following up with a blast of dark fire that brought down the section of roof above the door, sending it crashing over the Paladin as cracks tore along the ceiling of the corridor and it rumbled ominously.

Black flames leapt greedily up over the pile of ruins and everything else that had fallen through the ceiling, but there was no time to think or worry about how they might spread as the two Paladins behind them smashed through the stone pillars. Prestige was already reacting, however, even as Innocence struggled just to think of a spell she could use, before the mare watched in amazement as Prestige sent a blast of wind at the holy knights that was strong enough to stagger them... before the chunks of rock from the stone barrier they had just broken through launched upwards in a hail around them, each detonating violently against their armor and knocking the two holy knights back and forth like ragdolls before Innocence finally managed to sharply snap her own horn out, blasting them with an unfocused burst of black flames that felt childish and crude compared to the... the _art_ of Prestige's powerful magic.

All the same, it was enough to finish off the holy knights, and the two mares breathed hard for a moment before Prestige gritted her teeth, saying quietly and firmly: "We rush. Maybe we can take them by surprise. Prepare the most powerful spells you know and we'll hit them with everything we've got, right from the start. Understood?"

Innocence only nodded: she didn't trust herself to argue, didn't even know _how_ she could argue with that. She took a slow breath, and then she gritted her teeth before nodding quickly to show she was ready, and Prestige gave her a faint smile before nodding firmly in return.

Then both ponies looked sharply forwards before sprinting into the room beyond, both looking up fearlessly as a group of Devout shot down towards them, before the winged unicorns attempted to halt themselves in midair in shock at the sight of the two mares running straight at them before both Innocence and Prestige sharply lashed their horns out.

Blades of black and crimson flames tore through the air side-by-side, smashing into the Devout and both exploding in a tremendous, multicolored bang of light and sound that sent winged unicorn corpses flying backwards and rolling brokenly along the ground as Innocence and Prestige both skidded to a halt through the smog left from the explosion, setting themselves as they glared around the room they had entered into.

It was large and roughly circular, with a tall statue of a Pious in each of the four rounded corners of the room: the roof was high and domed, with a large chandelier hanging from the center, made of several interlocking circles of steel and adorned with both beautiful, glowing gemstones and enormous reflectors that cast tingling, purification-tinged light throughout the area.

There were other gates and doors along the walls, but all of these had been barricaded shut by bands of steel and marble, including a massive set of double doors opposite them. But it wasn't the enchantment or the heavy gates or the glowing circle of magic over these that caught her attention: it was the fact that standing calmly in front of the doors was her brother, wearing gorgeous, ivory and golden-edged armor over his body, but his head left proudly uncovered, equipment bags hanging on both sides of the battle-ready Antares Mīrus.

No... _Virgil_, she reminded herself, gritting her teeth and trembling a bit as Prestige stared at the stallion, then swallowed thickly as she reached up and covered her mouth as if sick. And Innocence understood why: not just because of how cold and callous Virgil looked, not just because this was Antares, turned upside down, visible so clearly in the way he held himself so goddamn arrogantly... but because his wings had become a gleaming white substance that looked suspiciously like the same mineral that made up their own horns.

They glowed brightly as Virgil flapped them once, then furled them calmly: they didn't just fold down like normal wings anymore, but draped, almost cape-like, around his body. And he smiled at them, standing with his grenade launcher held in one hoof, balanced comfortably against his shoulder as he said haughtily: "Well, will you look what the manticore dragged in? Innocence, I was hoping to see you... but you, Prestige. You're a real treat. I didn't think you rebels had gotten this far, this fast... unless you've been naughty little girls, running ahead of the rest of the group..."

He grinned slightly, and Innocence shivered before Prestige swallowed thickly and leaned forwards, whispering: "Hero... I... I know you must be in there somewhere. Please. Please come with us. Please... we want to save you..."

"Save me?" Virgil laughed loudly, then he shook his head slowly and said contemptibly: "You disgust me. You're nothing but heretics and scum. You would deny my master his holy vision... and look! Look around! You're the ones killing, slaughtering all these innocents, you're the ones driving this war forwards... you should have given in! You should have stopped fighting a long goddamn time ago, and joined us!"

Prestige trembled a little at this, and then she closed her eyes before gritting her teeth and exclaiming: "Look at yourself, Antares! Think about what you're saying! What does all this 'happiness' mean without freedom, with... giving up your own self worth to be part of someone else's plans, being a slave and servant to-"

"'Free will,' right? Please. Now that I'm part of the Light, unified with the Great Webwork and beneath the true God of Light's command, I feel more than I ever have before like I belong. I'm happy. I can trust the entire world, because we all have the same goal, the same shared leader and vision. Freedom is a curse and a poison and I am glad to be rid of it." Virgil said coldly, and then he pointed his grenade launcher at Prestige and Innocence, and both mares trembled as the four Paladins looming around the edges of the room drew forwards and formed a battle line, along with the Devout that stepped forwards now, all of them readying themselves. "Don't struggle too hard. I don't want to have to kill you: I want you both to be introduced to my master, so he can decide if you're worth saving or not. And I really hope you are... but the best part is, that even if you're not... I won't care."

Prestige shivered a little, staring weakly at Virgil as Innocence leaned forwards, gritting her teeth... and then her eyes widened as the stallion pulled the trigger and fired a grenade at them, the scaled unicorn lashing her horn sharply to the side and hitting the canister with a blast of telekinesis to knock it flying into the group of Light soldiers to the right. A Devout was blown apart with a shriek and the rest of the soldiers were flung or stumbled by it, while Virgil only laughed loudly as he spread his wings and leapt into the air, grinning widely as he flew up towards the chandelier high above while taking aim and firing another grenade at the two mares, but Innocence easily deflected it again.

It smashed into the other group and exploded, blowing off most of a Paladin's head and sending its armored body crumpling into the soldiers of Light behind it to knock them all sprawling, and Innocence gritted her teeth before she snapped her horn upwards as Antares hovered easily. A blast of lightning shot towards him, but he tilted his body to block with one wing, magic rippling around him as the electricity was absorbed into the alicorn as he only lost a little bit of height before spreading his wings wide again, beginning to circle the room slowly as he called mockingly: "Is that the best you can do, Sin? I remember how pathetic you were last time, but hell, I thought you'd improved at least a little bit since then! But I guess it's hard to make something out of nothing, right?"

"Shut up!" Innocence almost screamed, feeling absurdly hurt and infuriated and just... like she was on the very edge of freaking completely out. Prestige was still staring weakly, dazed and confused, and Innocence cursed as Antares fired another grenade at them, deflecting it into a Devout that was leaping towards them: the blast was enough to knock them both staggering, and this finally woke Prestige up, the Valkyrie looking back and forth in shock as Innocence snapped: "Wake up! Fight!"

Prestige shook herself quickly out, then looked up at Antares for a moment, snarling... but even as her horn sparked violently with magic, she couldn't make herself lash out at him. Instead, she gave a raw cry as she turned to the side, snapping her horn towards the Paladins and the Devout charging towards them from their flank.

A fireball shot into the group, exploding but releasing a tremendous blast of lightning as well as scorching flame, killing the more-fragile Devout and stunning the armored Paladins. Then Prestige charged straight for the group she had attacked, while Innocence smacked another grenade fired from Virgil away before replying with a burst of black flames as the grenade exploded against the base of a nearby statue.

Virgil laughed, flicking his horn and canceling out the flames with his own blast of purification before he shot backwards, popping his grenade launcher open and yanking several more rounds free from one of his sidepacks. Innocence gritted her teeth, seeing his horn glowing, feeling the magic energy even if she couldn't actually see it: even if he was acting arrogant and childish, he was taking this seriously. Playing with them right now, sure... but testing them, and keeping his defenses high.

Then Innocence looked to the side as she heard a loud cracking, watching as the massive statue of a Pious tipped slowly forwards, and she gritted her teeth before roaring in effort as she seized on it with magic and yanked on it as hard as she could. She stumbled to the side as she lashed her horn out, feeling magical recoil zap painfully over her features, but at the same time, ripping the statue up from its shattered base and flinging it straight at Virgil.

The stallion snarled, then he sharply launched himself into a dive, the statue just shooting over his head as he slammed the cylinder shut and aimed the gun at Innocence, firing off several rounds in retaliation. Innocence winced, leaping hurriedly backwards as explosions peppered the ground around her, cursing at the heat and flame that bit at her as several Devout were flung backwards by the blast and a Paladin was knocked stumbling to the side.

Then the scaled mare focused as she felt her magic returning, looking up as Virgil fired a fourth round at her, but this time she caught it with telekinesis, yanking it down towards her before making it spin around her head and fire like a rocket back at Virgil. The stallion had only a split-second to react, barely managing to create a barrier of holy energy in front of himself before the grenade smashed into this and exploded.

It absorbed the worst of the blast, but knocked the grenade launcher out of Virgil's grip, the stallion cursing under his breath before looking up with a snarl. But Innocence only smiled coldly even as she leapt backwards, before she swung a metal claw out and caught a Devout as it lunged at her, draining its life energy rapidly.

As it slumped in her grip, Virgil shot down towards her, then streaked behind the Paladin when her horn began to glow. Innocence gritted her teeth, then stared in shock when the Paladin was launched violently at her, a wrecking ball of heavy armor and Pious that was aglow with holy energies.

She did the only thing she could think to do: she flung the Devout still in her claw back at the living missile of the Paladin, and they crashed together in midair before Innocence snapped her horn sharply, and the dead body of the winged unicorn exploded in a blast of dark energy. It sent the Paladin crashing brokenly to the ground and launched Virgil backwards, the stallion hitting the cement floor and rolling before he managed to spring up to all fours.

He glared at Innocence furiously for a moment, before his eyes flicked towards Prestige Luster: the Valkyrie had a Paladin trapped in a pillar of water, but as he watched, she snapped her horn and it became solid crystal that then crunched viciously inwards, finishing off the last of the troops he'd had in reserve here. But Virgil grinned coldly as he leapt towards her, seeing the telltale flash of her horn: Prestige was powerful, but after a multicast, she had a moment of vulnerability.

The Valkyrie turned, and froze up for a moment at the sight of the stallion shooting towards her, giving him the chance to slam a hoof into her face and knock her crashing backwards. He leapt at her even as she caught herself, swinging his horn viciously down, and Prestige cried out as she parried with a wild swing before their horns clashed together again and again, the mare stumbling backwards beneath the hail of blows.

Innocence snarled and ran straight at Virgil's side... and his wing flapped open, unleashing a gust of purification that seared her scales and knocked her backwards with a cry of pain. At the same time, Virgil continued to viciously hammer blow after blow into Prestige's horn, forcing her to shrink back, the stallion grinning as he drank in her fear, her pain, her inability to react...

A hoof slammed viciously up beneath her muzzle, and Prestige was knocked rearing back before a sharp, violent series of blows crashed into her chest. She screamed, writhing back and forth before Virgil leapt forwards and smashed a hoof directly into the end of her muzzle, knocking her flying backwards... and as if that wasn't enough, he flapped his wings hard, launching himself forwards to stomp her out of the air with both rear hooves before landing on top of her, stomping cruelly down on her ribs again, again, again...

Innocence flung herself at Virgil again as she lashed her horn out, and he calmly flung himself to the side, spreading his wings to lazily roll in midair, the burst of magic shooting beneath him before he landed neatly facing his sister, wings flapping hard and unleashing a raw cone of purification in response that smashed Innocence off her claws. She was knocked rolling along the ground, and Virgil smiled coldly, saying quietly: "Pathetic."

His eyes flicked towards Prestige as she trembled and forced herself slowly up, tears running down her face before she began to raise her horn... and then gasped in pain as it glowed white instead of her normal aura, flinching backwards as Virgil grinned and reached up to tap his temple slowly. "You didn't think I was going to let you use any spells, did you? No. Playtime's over."

And with that, Virgil leapt forwards and slammed a hoof down into Prestige's face, knocking her to the ground before he leaned over her with a snarl, eyes glowing as arcs of energy were violently pulled from Prestige's horn and into his shivering alicorn wings and horn. The mare screamed in agony, shaking wildly back and forth as all the power was stolen from her form before Virgil threw his head back and roared in ecstasy and power, a massive blast of white flames ripping out from his body and knocking the Valkyrie flying away.

She landed in a broken heap, laying in a helpless, drained sprawl, unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to do more than let her eyes slip closed with a final whimper. And Virgil stood with a vicious, insane grin on his features, muscles bulging with power, wings sparking with energy, eyes glowing as he looked down at his own hooves with a laugh of amazement. "This energy... this strength! This power!"

"Power... isn't everything it's cracked up to be. You used to know that, Antares." Innocence said quietly, slowly climbing to her hooves. She shivered a bit at the holy energy that Virgil was now radiating... no, the raw _power_ he had. His whole body was glowing with it... and yet... she wasn't afraid. She was scared, but she wasn't _afraid_. "Don't... please don't make me hurt you."

Virgil smiled coldly, slowly turning towards her before he said softly: "You, hurt me? Please. You're the one who should give in... give me your power, too, I want to see just how much energy I can handle. I'll be God's greatest avenger... I'll be as close to complete and perfect as someone born outside the perfection of the Light can be. I'm going to drain you, either way... but if you fight, I'll probably have to kill you."

Innocence closed her eyes, trembling a little before she gritted her teeth, flexing her body and slamming her claws into the ground. Her black blood boiled as her Panacea spread rapidly over the floor, transforming stone to dark mire... except around Antares. Around Antares, the black ooze turned immediately to marble, couldn't even come near the purification spreading over him as he said softly: "Looks like even mud is smarter than you, Innocence."

He calmly reached out, shoving a hoof into the black muck... and immediately, it turned to ashes and marble dust, purification sizzling rapidly through the muck and turning much of it to stone. But it was wild, uncontrolled, and Innocence could feel her corruption struggling to fight back, even if it seemed impossible to win against this... this _power_...

But power wasn't everything. Power was _nothing_ without the ability to harness it, and without a mind capable of controlling it, power didn't make gods: it made monsters. Innocence slowly straightened and gritted her teeth as the two looked at each other for a few moments, and then she shouted: "You're not the only person here who can cover himself in pretty gemstones, Antares Mīrus!"

"I am Virgil, the Lightbringer!" the monster her brother had become roared at her, and then he laughed, launching at her, intoxicated by his own power, his own aura of holy righteousness and deadly energy, his own brawn...

Innocence flicked her horn, tossing a mess of muck and marble ash up from the ground and right into the path of the stallion, and he cursed as he slashed his horn out, sending out a massive blast of purification that smashed apart the cloud and the ground where Innocence had been a moment ago. But the scaled mare was gone, and Virgil had a moment to look back and forth in confusion before something seized his back legs and yanked him through the air.

Innocence snarled: it actually hurt just to be close to Virgil, and it hurt to absorb his spiritual essence... but did it ever feel good to smash him back-first down into the floor and see how stunned the stupid idiot looked as he bounced backwards in pain...

But his wings flapped viciously, not only flipping him off the ground and back to his hooves, but smashing Innocence with a fierce thunder of purification, making her stagger in agony before Virgil's hooves slammed into her face and began to pummel her viciously backwards, every blow turning a little more of her to stone, sending down a hail of scales both petrified and not as her cheekbone cracked and blood flew from her face.

Then he blasted her backwards, head-over-hooves, with a torrent of white energy, making her scream in agony as she arched her back before he leapt towards her... and out of instinct more than anything else, she slammed both rear hooves into his face, knocking him away.

She landed on her back, skidding painfully over the ground: the marble ash tingled painfully against her, but the mire fed her strength as she rolled quickly backwards and caught herself. Then she stared in horror as Virgil grinned at her viciously, his head drawn back, an orb of purification floating above him as he roared: "Light destroys darkness!"

He launched the sphere of ivory energy at her, and Innocence gritted her teeth before shoving her claws up, doing the only thing she could think to do and catching the white fireball in her gauntlets. It hit with enough force to knock her skidding backwards on her rear hooves, and she snarled in agony as it sent painful waves of energy ripping over her body and filled her veins with fire... but to her shock, she actually managed to absorb it after a moment, holy power crackling through her dark body, devoured by it as she looked up and spat: "And darkness consumes light."

Virgil snarled at her, and then he launched himself forwards, rushing her again, but this time the mare was prepared for it. Virgil was as skilled as her brother, if not more because of his sheer viciousness... but he also had Antares' predictability.

She slashed her horn at him, sending out a blast of dark energy, and Virgil simply slapped it away before lashing his hoof towards her, but Innocence leapt backwards with a grin as the knocked-away sphere became a long black needle that shot at Virgil's side. Unfortunately, it only collided with his wing, exploding in a blast of black electricity that zapped over the appendage... but it did at least make Virgil stumble and twitch in visible pain, and the mare narrowed her eyes sharply at this: it didn't look like she could physically damage the wings, and like they absorbed most magic energy... but apparently they didn't like dark energy.

He reared back with a snarl, but Innocence glared at this: she wasn't going to let this same goddamn attack hit her yet again. As his wings began to flap, she slammed her claws into the ground, and black spikes of crystal shot out of the ground, smashing against Virgil's armored stomach and inner wings, and he was knocked rolling backwards with a gasp of pain.

They glared at each other, and then Virgil roared furiously before leaping straight at her, eyes glowing with zeal and fury. But Innocence wasn't about to let him get close to her that easily this time, leaping up with a cold grin as her dark aura surrounded her and she streaked into the air.

Virgil created a platform of white energy and used it like a trampoline to shoot up after her... and Innocence stopped suddenly in midair and stomped both rear hooves straight down into his face. He hit with a sickening crack, with so much force that his hind legs flipped upwards as he lost all sense for a moment, and Innocence seized his ankles as he bent in front of her in almost a J before she whirled around in a circle and flung him viciously away.

He flailed wildly through the air, his stiff mineral wings unable to catch any wind beneath them as he spiraled out of control before Innocence followed up with several sharp slashes of her horn, sending blades of dark energy smashing into Virgil and knocking him limply to the ground. Then she dropped from the air, looking coldly at the stallion as he lay prone for a few moments... before gritting her teeth as he gave a sour laugh.

"So what..." he said quietly, slowly picking his smoldering body up before his horn and wings glowed... and then he snarled, body trembling as white energy sparked along his form, his wounds healing, his muscles flexing, his eyes glowing before he flapped his wings and settled himself, smiling coldly across at her. Completely healed, that white aura burning all the fiercer around him even if Innocence could sense that he'd lost some of his magic energy.

She had to hit him with everything she had. She had to knock him out, or drain all the magic from his body, or... disable him in some less-pleasant way. Then the mare gritted her teeth as Virgil's eyes flicked towards Prestige, asking with a cold smile: "How much more power do you think her body can give me?"

"Go ahead. Do it. I don't care." Innocence said coldly, as Virgil began to turn towards the fallen unicorn, and a strange idea, a crazy bluff, came to mind as she trembled, then shouted: "But I know you're still in there, Antares! You won't hurt Prestige, and I know you don't want to hurt me! Fight it, just... just fight it! I know you can!"

She stepped forwards imploringly, and Virgil frowned at her... then trembled, and he cursed as he reached up, grasping at his skull. Innocence stepped quickly forwards, nodding encouragingly, saying quickly: "Fight it! Come on, Antares, you're stronger than this, better than this!"

Virgil groaned, grabbing at his head, trembling... and then, the moment Innocence got within range, he leapt at her suddenly, grinning viciously, a hoof drawn back-

A claw smashed directly into his muzzle, and he was knocked stupidly backwards before Innocence drove forwards with a snarl, slashing her claws and horn almost wildly back and forth across his frame, smashing apart his armor, shredding the insulation beneath, ripping deep wounds through his chest that bled spiritual energy before she stabbed her horn cruelly forwards. But Virgil managed to catch this between his hooves before he twisted savagely to the side, flinging her sideways before he flapped his wings with a furious, humiliated roar, blasting her backwards with a shockwave of purification before he snapped his horn out and followed up with a white fireball that launched her bonelessly through the air.

But then he slumped, gasping in pain, looking up with a faint flush in his cheeks and rage in his eyes as Innocence hit the ground and rolled painfully onto her stomach... but she was grinning, even through the bruises and the blood and the chunks of her body that had turned to stone. And as she looked slowly up at him, she sank her claws into the ground, turning the floor beneath her to mire and channeling her energies into it, concentrating: she knew she wouldn't have another chance to attempt this, as Virgil hissed: "You lying bitch."

"Unlike you... I learn." the mare said quietly, as the pieces of stone plate slowly fell off her body, the mire helping her to heal even as she continued to concentrate.

Virgil smiled thinly at this, and then he straightened, horn glowing as he raised it and said coldly: "Really? Because then you wouldn't let me do this."

His body glowed, beginning to heal itself, and Innocence slammed her claws into the ground, and a massive geyser of mire exploded upwards around her as Virgil's eyes widened. But his muscles spasmed, body refusing to move while his powerful frame healed, magic already concentrated into the spell he was performing as Innocence snarled: "And if you were smart, you wouldn't let me do this!"

The pillar splashed down... and an enormous Tyrant Wyrm made of black crystal dropped to all fours, roaring furiously as its eyes glowed white with energy, then it bared enormous, ivory fangs in a cruel grin. And from inside the shell, Innocence gritted her teeth as Virgil snarled and flapped his wings, launching himself into the air as he roared: "This didn't work on me before, and it's not going to work on me now!"

He shot himself forwards, smashing into the skull of the Tyrant Wyrm, and Innocence cursed at the impact before she made her crystalline shell smash its head back into Virgil, knocking him backwards. The crystal wyrm's jaws bit savagely at the stallion, but he avoided it before flapping his wings fiercely, a flash of purification turning the side of the Tyrant Wyrm's face to stone before he grinned savagely and launched forwards, body going into a vicious white corkscrew that smashed straight through the head of the Tyrant Wyrm...

And tore uselessly out the other side, the stallion looking stupefied at not finding Innocence inside before the Tyrant Wyrm reared back and spun around, swinging one foreleg out to smash into Virgil's back and send him rocketing across the room, crashing into the statue of a Pious.

It shattered to pieces and fell in a hail with him, smashing painfully across the stallion's body as he was driven to the ground, and the crystal wyrm slammed its claws into the floor, transforming the area around itself to mire as Innocence narrowed her eyes in concentration. She was secreted in the monster's breast, behind a layer of tinted crystals: she could see out, but it would hopefully take Virgil a few more moments to work out where she was hiding.

The stallion launched himself into the air in a white comet with a curse from beneath the rubble of the statue, then he snapped his horn out, smashing the front of the wyrm with a blast of purification. It shattered away most of the stump of neck, and Innocence winced as it made her construct shiver for a moment Virgil shot towards her... but he severely underestimated the speed of her crystal wyrm as she made it rear up, claws slamming closed around the stallion.

The Tyrant Wyrm awkwardly sprawled on its stomach, but slammed both claws down into the ground, crushing Virgil into the floor as he gargled before his eyes glowed with rage and he roared, alicorn wings sparking before unleashing a tremendous blast of white energy from his body. The Tyrant Wyrm's forelimbs were blown into pieces from the blast, and Innocence cursed before the stallion shot forwards, smashing through her secret window and one hoof crashing into the mare with enough force to knock her crashing through black gemstone behind her, leaving her trapped into the wall before he began to savagely pummel her further into the wall, snarling even as blood ran from his face and his mouth, shouting: "Learn your place!"

He slashed his horn down, and Innocence screamed as purification burned over her body, the stallion slamming his hooves into her shoulders and pinning her back into the crystal as it turned to rock around her, before he arched his back and roared as he began to absorb her power. Innocence gargled, her horn sparking violently, her body slowly turning to stone, feeling like this monster was violating every inch of her spirit, her very soul, as he tried to steal her life, her powers, her _everything_ from her through her brother's body...

She slammed a claw forwards, and Virgil gasped, then howled in shock as she created a circuit, snarling in desperation: he dragged her energies into his body, but at the same time, she was sucking the life force out of him. His wings flapped wildly, but he couldn't pull away as dark and light energies cycled wildly between them, Innocence feeling agony and pleasure, love and hate, weakness and raw, incredible _power_...

And then, her body almost moving on its own, she clenched her other gauntlet into a fist as golden energies burst into life around it before she snarled furiously: "Give me my brother back, Virgil!"

She smashed a punch directly into Virgil's face, and he was sent rocketing out of the half-petrified, half-melted ruins of the Tyrant Wyrm. He flopped bonelessly to the ground and rolled a few times with a gasp as Innocence leapt out after him, her body filled with... not just darkness, but light. And something clicked inside her as Virgil began to crawl up to his hooves, his alicorn wings sparking violently, his features sallow and horrified: they had taken in each other's powers, but the Light couldn't handle her darkness... yet inside her, they were amplifying each other, giving her new potential she'd never imaged... giving her the power she needed to finish this.

Virgil sensed that something was coming, but his body wouldn't move: his wings clumsily attempted to shield himself, but the energies in his body counteracted each other as Innocence reared back, her horn glowing brightly as a tremendous ripple of force passed through the air around her, feeding all the energy she had in her body and some of her own life essence into the spell Gymbr had left her before she roared as she snapped her horn forwards.

The magical recoil blasted her off her hooves as a massive spiral of dark energy tore through the air, smashing into Virgil and burning the purification from his body as he screamed in agony, his alicorn wings charring black, clawing his front hooves feebly into the maelstrom as he was knocked skidding backwards by the force of magic ripping around him...and then the tidal wave of darkness transformed, becoming massive, green vines that surged and wrapped around him and carried him backwards into the double doors, smashing him into the gates before ivy and raw _life_ spread over the walls and up to the ceiling.

Black roses sprouted across the thorny vines, as tapers sprawled outwards and the dark flames faded into living tendrils. And Innocence breathed hard from where she was laying on the ground and staring with disbelief, all the energy drained from her body by this massive exertion as she stared across the living webwork of... of life. Of raw, powerful life...

She laughed weakly... then trembled a little before picking herself slowly up, gasping in pain as she stumbled forwards. And caught amidst the webwork, crushed and broken in the vines and dark green tendrils and flowers, was Virgil. The vines had grown with such force and power they had ripped loose the heavy gates behind him and torn apart the magic circle protecting the double doors, and left the stallion suspended in a thick mess of ivy... but when Innocence approached, the organic wrapped around Virgil relaxed and dropped him to the ground.

He landed on his face, bouncing once, his horn sparking with dark energy, his wings cracked and smoking faintly. She breathed hard in and out as she stood over him, and slowly, Virgil opened his eyes... then he gave a weak smile, saying quietly: "Innocence... you... you saved me, you-"

Innocence slammed a punch into Virgil's face, and he collapsed to the ground in a stunned heap, the mare breathing slowly in and out before she muttered: "Screw you too, big brother."

She stopped, then hesitantly reached her claw forwards, grasping into Virgil's skull... and she felt something. She felt the parasitic Virgil that had taken over Antares' mind... and she trembled as she felt Antares, too. But the Light was wrapped around him, and she could almost hear its screeching threats, that it would drag Antares out with it if she tried to remove it... but she had a way around that. At least, she hoped she did.

"You always did have too much light inside you, Tarry... a little darkness won't hurt." Innocence said softly, and then she closed her eyes and concentrated... and beneath her, Virgil shuddered before Innocence flinched in pain as her magic was repelled. But then she smiled a little: she hadn't figured that would work anyway. Besides, this... this was better.

She took a slow breath, then channeled her own life force through the gauntlets, along with just a touch of her Panacea... and the Light and Antares both writhed in pain, before the Light screamed as she sacrificed the little strength she had left to flood it with dark energy. She felt it being torn apart, and she felt Antares rising to the surface, tearing free of the Light's hold on him before Innocence stumbled backwards, her vision blurring, her body rebelling.

She stumbled to the side, then vomited blood as she felt her heart stutter in her chest before a weak smile spread over her features, and she looked silently down at one claw for a moment as dark essence dripped from her mouth. For a moment, she'd been almost as powerful as Gymbr, but that didn't matter. That was unimportant, compared to the pride and joy she felt in giving up the last of that strength to save her big brother...

And she was graced by the sight of the stallion stirring, saw his eyes open, saw enough in them to know it was her brother... before she slumped slowly to the side and fell into absolute darkness.


	100. In Our Time Of Judgment

Chapter Ninety Five: In Our Time Of Judgment

~BlackRoseRaven

The rebels were fighting with all the strength they had, but the forces of Greater Heaven were vicious and ruthless. Magic artillery rained down across the battlefield even as they struggled to push forwards, and the air above was full of wyverns and Angelic Knights, who did their best to keep them pinned. And worst of all, some of their strongest allies had vanished, leaving mortals and demons to try and fend for themselves.

Yet still the soldiers fought fearlessly on, charged through the hail of artillery fire and engaged Pious and Devout and converts. Demons defended ponies and Blessed that wanted only to retake their home, and beasts snarled and fought ferociously beside their masters and the Phooka, struggling against the blinded Hounds of Heaven and brainwashed creatures of the Light.

For all their bravery, however, they were being held back: the Light had created an impasse by razing several buildings and destroying a set of bridges across a river that was running red with the blood of the slain. At this rate, they would never reach the Castle of Valhalla... and yet still, they fought on, as they desperately struggled to cross the Vale.

But they didn't know how important their fight was, as they drew attention away from the Castle, which was being slowly gutted from the inside out. Many of the defenses had been disabled, and Whistlers lay dead and empty here and there, with their puppetmaster destroyed: gates had been smashed open, and Avalon, Aphrodisia, and Pinkamena were engaged in a heated battle on another side of Valhalla... unaware that in front of the main gates they had only recently cleared open, a rift had just sparked into existence.

A living motorcycle tore out of this, smashing to the ground before skidding to a halt as Luna looked coldly up, feeling the purification in the air and snarling slowly at the perverted, poisonous quality of the energies of Heaven around her. Scrivener and Twilight both also looked up sharply, and the sapphire mare's eyes narrowed before she said quietly: "This is where we must part ways, Hex. But I shall call thee if I need thee, faithful steed."

Hex rumbled to her, and then the sapphire mare leapt off the Iron Horse, absently reaching out to rest a hoof on top of the silver skull as she looked straight ahead. It was eerily quiet... or rather, it looked eerily quiet. She could see blood splatters over the fallen drawbridge, and other signs of combat, including a few corpses of Paladins and Devout... even if behind her she could also hear a fierce battle raging only a few kilometers away.

Twilight and Scrivener both looked in this direction, and shivered a little: there were pillars of smoke rising through the air, and they could hear screaming and roaring, could even see wyverns and the occasional, glowing boulder flying through the air. But apparently at least someone had made it through whatever defenses the Light had set up, by the sights in front of them... and Luna sighed after a moment before she said quietly: "'Tis time for us to go."

The two nodded, before Luna paused and reached up thoughtfully, her galactic mane pulsing before swaying forwards to stroke over her hoof and gently drop the object that Hel had slipped her into it. She studied it curiously: it looked like a simple sphere of crystal to her as she tilted it back and forth. But it emanated a strange, necromantic magic, and the sapphire mare asked after a moment: "Does thou recognize this, Twilight Sparkle? Thou hast spent much more time researching the articles of Helheim than I have."

The Lich stepped forwards, and then her eyes widened in surprise before she leaned forwards and studied the sphere intently, whispering: "Oh wow... I do, yes. This isn't a Helheim artifact, but a Soulcatch: reapers use them to bind souls to their bidding."

She hesitantly reached up and touched it... and the moment she made contact, the orb thrummed quietly with dark purple light. Twilight winced and drew her hoof quickly back, and the life died from the orb, Luna and Scrivener looking over at the mare with surprise before Twilight gave a faint smile, murmuring: "It must be because I have Kismet's bell... but it shouldn't be reacting unless there's lost souls nearby..."

"Well, we know that the Cardinal keeps souls somewhere in Valhalla..." Scrivener said slowly, and then he and Luna traded a look and a quick flurry of thoughts before the stallion returned his gaze to the Lich, asking hesitantly: "Do you think we should split up? The three of us can be apart for about an hour... maybe you can use that Soulcatch to find those souls. I know it's not pleasant to think about, but... we need every advantage we can get."

Twilight shifted a little... and then she nodded a little before saying quietly: "As long as we let them go afterwards. And while I do that, you two should go and find whoever's inside here... team up with them and get everyone together in one place, then we'll all join forces to find the Cardinal and finish this together."

Scrivener and Luna traded looks, then they both smiled and nodded in agreement, the three trading emotions, reassurances, encouragement... and promises that no matter what happened, they weren't going to do anything stupid. Then Hex growled loudly, and Luna couldn't help but laugh and shake her head slowly, saying wryly: "Aye, I have not forgotten thou, Hex. Yes, we shan't forget about thee. Fear not, I am sure we will be calling for thou again."

The living motorcycle rumbled in agreement, and Scrivener smiled a little before nodding awkwardly to the machine. But Hex seemed to grumble in appreciation before it reversed and then turned away, driving off down the road... and then simply vanishing in a burst of blue flame.

Scrivener and Twilight both stared in surprise, but Luna grinned wryly, saying with entertainment: "Same old Hex. He always has been of a particular, peculiar mind, thou sees. 'Tis refreshing, though, that he still fearlessly throws himself towards the fray... but come, friends. We have our own missions to attend to."

Both charcoal stallion and violet mare nodded firmly, the Lich lifting the Soulcatch with telekinesis to float beside her, and it hummed back into life. She could feel it pulling her in the direction of the lost souls already, and as they quickly crossed the bridge, Twilight muttered: "There must be quite a few souls to get this kind of reading, especially through the purification..."

"I am somehow unsurprised. Our enemy is the worst kind of enemy." Luna muttered, and Scrivener Blooms grunted in agreement as they ran past corpses bearing large, open wounds... "This looks like the handiwork of Pinkamena. Only she wields an axe large enough to leave this kind of devastation... and there is just enough hint of demonic essence left behind to tickle my nose..."

"Pinkamena... I wonder who else is here?" Scrivener murmured, and Twilight looked up almost hopefully towards the two ponies, but they both quickly shook their heads at her unasked question. "No, we better not send out a pulse. The Light could lock onto that just as easily: if the Cardinal isn't aware by some miracle there's someone else in here, we'd just be screwing everyone over."

Luna grunted and nodded in agreement as the three hurried down the corridor to the first intersection, and then Twilight Sparkle hesitated as the others skidded to a stop, looking at her curiously. "You guys go on ahead. I'm going this way. I'll try and be quiet, avoid setting off any alarms... you two should probably do the same."

"Thou hast our thanks for thy faith in our abilities, Twilight Sparkle, 'tis truly most invigorating. Almost as refreshing as thy clear belief in our intellect." Luna Brynhild said dryly, and the Lich gave the sapphire mare a lame smile as Scrivener simply shrugged. "Good luck to thee, all the same."

"You two too." Twilight replied quietly, as her eyes told them how much she loved them. And they smiled back and returned it with their own gazes before quickly spinning around and running down the corridor, not looking back... and yet all the same, Twilight felt their minds brush against hers, and felt the faith they had in her. She only hoped she was up to this task.

She took a breath, then turned and hurried down the attached hall, before following the orb to a stairwell and hurrying up it: as she moved, the glow brightened little-by-little. She was disturbed by the emptiness of the halls, however: she only slipped past one group of the Light's soldiers, and they were busy attempting to clear a massive jumble of debris out of an archway.

The Lich made her way slowly onwards and upwards, to a floor that seemed abandoned: it made her shiver, the sheer... emptiness of it. Numbness tickled along her body, and her horn vibrated faintly, as something bit at her senses... something awful and empty. Something unnatural, and that filled the silent air around her with hatred.

She shivered a little as she made her way forwards, eyes flicking back and forth before she frowned uncertainly. Something was definitely wrong here... but the Soulcatch pointed in this direction all the same, and it was glowing like a warm lantern. But another part of her was warning her that there was something dangerous and vile ahead... something that would threaten her very soul, not just body.

Another twisting corridor... and then she found herself at a gilded, golden doorway. The Lich hesitantly pushed this open, then frowned a little as she found a curling, spiraling staircase beyond, the Soulcatch starting to vibrate lightly in her psychic grip as it almost lunged up these.

Twilight grimaced a little, then she began up the steps, looking uncertainly back and forth as the Soulcatch tugged at her telekinetic grip, urging her upwards. At the end of the staircase, she found a door, left invitingly open for her, and the Lich strode slowly through into what looked like some kind of abandoned archive.

It was perfectly circular, and the roof was high above: the shelves that lined the rounded walls were almost all empty, however, and there was neither furniture nor blemish across the plain stone floor. But at the far side of the room, there was a set of rune-covered iron bars that formed a narrow gate over a small, rectangular niche that stretched all the way to the ceiling.

She frowned, approaching this hesitantly... and then winced when the Soulcatch yanked itself out of her grip, flying forwards and then dropping lifelessly to roll between the bars and into the cell. Then the Lich's eyes widened as she drew close enough to look through the magically-reinforced bars, realizing that the cell walls were lined with narrow, slotted racks... and in each and every space, there was a glowing vial, each containing a captured soul.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" asked a quiet voice, and Twilight spun around and found herself staring at a death entity. But this one was nothing like Kismet: this one was hollow, and empty, and awful. This one radiated bitterness and malice, serpentine mask glinting and the darkness of its sockets glaring into her soul, already appraising her like she was a piece of meat in the butcher's shop. "I suspect that you must understand their value."

"I do. And what you've done to them is wrong." Twilight Sparkle said quietly, slowly setting herself. The death entity only chuckled quietly in response, and the Lich shivered before she shook her head slowly and whispered: "Look at you. You're supposed to be helping conserve the balance... not acting like a slave to the Light."

"You are not one to speak of balance and the cycle's worth, child." the death entity replied with soft derision, and then it added in a disdainful voice: "And a slave is a slave, no matter who he serves. But I am a Judge of Death. I am Lord Minos. It is my duty to pass judgment on the souls of the living. The cycle only slows these efforts down."

The Lich shook her head slowly, then she rose her head high and readied herself as her enormous bell appeared beside her, tolling grimly. Minos' hollow sockets flicked to this for a moment, and then he chuckled again, a cruel smile lacing his words as he said: "Ah, Kismet. I thought I recognized that presence... the cycle's lackey. The patsy to the balance. And as I always told him they would... his failings overcame him, it seems. You bring me pleasant news, child; for that, I will not destroy your soul. I'll give you a special place among the ones I value most."

"Kismet was wise and brave and... everything you are not." Twilight said coldly, glaring defiantly up at the death entity before she flexed her body, her horn glowing brightly with charged magic. "I'm going to give you one chance to surrender, Minos. I don't want to have to hurt you."

Minos only looked at her, calmly, emptily... and then he vanished from the spot before reappearing less than an inch away, seizing her by the throat and hefting her above his head as his other arm extended towards the bell, scrolls quickly stretching out from around this limb and snaring around the instrument. "And I will only hurt you for a moment."

Twilight Sparkle felt the Great Reaper's claws tearing into her spirit, gasping in pain before she snarled, and her horn flashed before unleashing a burst of blue flames that seared the death entity's mask. He hissed and jerked his head back, and Twilight Sparkle rocked her body forwards, slamming her rear hooves into the monster's breast and flapping her wings at the same time to launch herself free from his grip.

He stumbled backwards,but yanked hard on his scrolls, tearing her bell free from her psychic grip and flinging it across the room as he vanished from sight. Twilight winced as the instrument collided with the shelves, smashing several apart with a loud clang before she only flicked her horn, and the massive reaper's tool vanished.

Before she could do anything else, Minos appeared beside her, arms spread wide and scrolls snapping out to try and seize her: but before they could, the violet mare shielded herself with a spherical forcefield, the scrolls snagging around this before Twilight arched her back and unleashed a pulse of power.

The forcefield exploded into shards of energy that tore through Minos' scrolls and hammered against the death entity's body, and he hissed before vanishing again. But this time, Twilight Sparkle's eyes glowed as she spun around, then she snarled and snapped a horn sharply forwards.

Several spikes of dark energy tore through the air, and then smashed Minos back into reality, the Great Reaper staggering backwards in surprise before Twilight followed up with a sapphire fireball. He barely managed to shield himself with his cloak, the flames charring this but the worst of the damage absorbed into the strange, dark material.

The two looked at each other, and then Minos flexed his claws slowly and lowered his head, saying softly: "So you can see me, even when I step beneath reality. But do not overestimate yourself, Child of Angmar. I have judged much more powerful than you."

Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly at this, dropping back to the ground and flicking her horn, her bell reappearing beside her in a burst of smoke as she said quietly: "Maybe. But power isn't everything, Minos. And I'm not just fighting for myself, I am not alone... not like you."

"Emotions... you still cling to them. You believe they give you strength." Minos calmly flicked one arm out to the side, and Twilight's eyes were drawn upwards in surprise as there was a surge of energy above before a dark, floating sphere appeared in the air, thrumming with malevolent power. "I will instruct you on how wrong you are."

Minos leapt at her with ghastly speed, scrolls lashing out like tentacles, claws raised, but Twilight Sparkle intercepted him with a hard swing of her bell, smashing him to the side. His claws tore against the reaper's tool even as he hissed in pain as it clanged against his body, his scrolls lunging past to attempt to snag the Lich.

Twilight leapt backwards, then she winced when the onyx bell was shoved at her by the death entity: she cursed as she leapt upwards and revolved her body, catching it back in her psychic grip and using momentum to twist it around her form, slamming it down in a full hammer into Minos when he clawed at her.

He was knocked off his feet with a snarl of pain, vanishing into the ether: it made him weightless and formless, letting the pulse of energies that was the Great Reaper streak off to the side before reappearing in a calm stance... before he twitched a little, and slowly reached up as Twilight landed neatly on her hooves and turned to face him.

His claws gently scraped along a large crack in his mask, and there was silence for a moment before the Great Reaper vanished, moving rapidly through the ether. But Twilight only leapt around in a circle while giving a wide, vicious swing of her bell, and the huge weapon caught Minos in its arc and smashed him out of sub-reality, sending him flying into a wall.

The broken shelves snared him for a moment, but Twilight hesitated, and Minos used the moment to step out of reality and quickly put distance between himself and the mare again. She gritted her teeth as she turned to face him, then implored: "Enough! Can't you understand what you're doing is wrong? You're going against your own nature, your own-"

"Do not speak to me." Minos said coldly, holding up a claw and sending a blast of black flames at the mare, and she winced and quickly deflected it with her horn, before her eyes widened when it curled around in midair and attempted to home in on her again.

She slashed her horn into it a second time, but this time it exploded, knocking her backwards as Minos vanished, and reappeared behind the Lich, catching her by the back of the neck and slamming her cruelly down into the ground. Then the Lich gasped as she felt him beginning to drain the spiritual energy out of her, and she snarled in pain before one of her forelegs turned to black shadows and transformed into a large, onyx sword, the mare viciously, blindly slashing this backwards.

It tore through Minos' thin chest, shredding parts of his scrolls and knocking him staggering with a hiss as he dropped the Lich. She began to turn to catch herself as her foreleg returned to normal, but Minos punted her viciously in the stomach, sending her flying across the room before the death entity's scrolls snatched up the reaper's bell and flung it cruelly after her.

Twilight bounced painfully off the shelves before wincing and snapping her horn at the bell as she began to fall: it turned to smoke just before it could hit, smog rushing past her as she flopped to the ground on her stomach, before she gasped as Minos seized her by her flowing, ephemeral mane, then turned and flung her hard upwards.

She flew towards the floating black rift, and the Lich winced before spinning around and flapping her wings wildly, trying to pull herself away even as she felt a powerful gravity seize her, yanking her slowly back towards the portal.

And she looked up too late to see Minos with a claw extended, a black fireball shooting through the air to hammer into her face and knock her flying backwards into the orb above, the mare crying out in agony as she flipped wildly through a darkness that tore and bit and screamed at her...

And then she simply fell, landing painfully on her back with a gasp. She shivered a little, then opened her eyes and stared back and forth in surprise at the strange, swirling world of reds and blacks all around her, before Minos calmly appeared a few feet away.

"Welcome to my home. Don't worry. You won't be here long." Minos said softly, and then the death entity calmly flicked an arm upwards, and his scrolls rapidly extended from around his body, cocooning his form as Twilight snarled and stood up... but feeling unstable, the world around her a sickening swirl of hellish, permanent sunset and black night, no floor beneath her, no real air above her, only colors and sounds and Minos, as the cocoon of scrolls bulged and trembled. "Just for a quick meal. That's all."

The scrolls burst apart, and there was a rush of smoke before Twilight stared in horror at the sight of the death entity: he was now enormous, his upper body skeletal but at least a dozen feet across at the shoulders, tapering down int nothing but insubstantial smoke. His serpentine mask moved like it was flesh instead of metal, and his socket eyes were locked mercilessly on her as he flexed claws big enough to crush her like a toy on either side of her.

The Lich trembled a little as she looked up at him, and he stared callously back down at her, ten, fifteen times her size, the colossal death entity saying quietly: "You are nothing but an insect to me. And when you die, as all who have died before you in this place, I will devour your essence... and through you, I will take the souls of your precious family as well."

"No!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, and then she rose her horn... and stared up in shock as her magic refused to work, only feeling a strange ringing in her mind. "What?"

"I have blocked your childish spells. Your powers make you a nuisance. Let us see how long you last without them." the Great Reaper said softly, and then he held up one claw before attempting to crush the Lich beneath one large, sharp digit, the mare wincing as she stumbled to the side, then cursed as he tried to crush her again, looking down at her with such patronizing disdain, such hatred, such... bitterness. "Good. Struggle. Hope for your victory that will never come."

The Lich only snarled, then looked over her shoulder in surprise when Minos rose his other claw behind her, forming a wall with his palm. She spun around and slashed at it with her horn, but barely left a mark before two fingers crushed down on her spine, squishing her beneath them as she screamed in agony, feeling it ripping into her spirit as well as her body.

And then the pressure was gone for a moment before Minos plucked her up by the scruff of the neck, the violet mare gasping in pain as the death entity said softly: "How pathetic. As simple as crushing a beetle."

For some reason, this made Twilight's mind jump to Scrivener and Luna, and the thought of how... neither of them would ever give up. No matter how the odds were against them, they would both fight until the very last breath, pulling up every skill, every trick, every cheat they had. And the Lich gritted her teeth as Minos brought her forwards, opening a mouth that reeked of death and putrefaction, a long, serpentine tongue lolling out of white gums around blackened teeth...

Twilight spread her wings and when Minos dropped her, she flapped them hard: she was shocked when she only launched a short distance through the air, but it was enough to let her catch the end of the golden mask, yanking herself over Minos' nose as he looked down at her with distaste.

His claws began to reach down for her, and Twilight scrabbled wildly at his features before she kicked off and launched herself upwards, bringing both hooves high above her head as she cried out for help... and a moment later, her massive reaper's bell appeared just above her, her hooves gripping the huge handle and then swinging the weapon down as if it was lighter than air, but it smashed with a tremendous bang into Minos' muzzle like the hammer of a wrathful god.

Minos was knocked backwards with a roar of shock, grasping at his features as Twilight Sparkle fell to the invisible ground as the onyx instrument crashed into the unseen earth beside her and reverberated, making the air tremble. Then she gritted her teeth, yanking it upwards and half-spinning to fling the bell straight at Minos' unprotected chest-

Countless scrolls stretched around from his back, catching the reaper's tool before several calmly retracted with this held tightly, the scrolls and bell taking on a faint, poisonous glow. The other scrolls twisted back and forth through the air around Minos as the Judge of Death slowly leaned down, placing his claws on either side of Twilight Sparkle as he said coldly through his broken mask: "Now I will make this hurt. And I will make your lovers pay for your crimes"

Twilight only glared up at him defiantly, her blood bubbling in her veins, breathing hard before she shouted: "I'm not afraid of you and I will not let you hurt them!"

"You should be, and you will." Minos leaned calmly back, pointing at her with one claw, and a beam of black light shot out from the digit, the Lich wincing and dodging away from this. He traced it unhurriedly towards her, however, as his scrolls lashed out like snakes, attempting to constrict and slash her: the mare dodged most of them, but some still managed to glance her, knocking her staggering and tearing wide cuts against her body as she cursed in frustration.

She jumped back and forth, then winced as the ray of darkness vanished only so Minos could create a massive, black meteor in his hand, the scrolls quickly withdrawing before he launched this at Twilight Sparkle. She leapt into the air and flapped her wings hard, but there was no air for them to catch, and she fell just as the massive black ball of flames collided with the ground beneath her and exploded, sending her flying backwards.

She hit an invisible wall, and a scroll shot forwards and smashed into her stomach, pinning her back against it before Minos calmly rose one claw, meaning to crush her skull beneath the single digit. Twilight snarled, battering at the scroll as the claw sunk through the air towards her before her skin burned with pain as she tried in desperation to focus her powers...

And her forelimb boiled painfully before transforming into a blade of shadows, Twilight Sparkle slicing viciously through the scroll and freeing herself as Minos snarled in disgust. The Lich didn't have time to guess why her powers were working, however, or to even feel thankful for it as a mass of scrolls snapped towards her, the Lich instead clenching her eyes shut as her entire body became shadow.

The scrolls slashed upwards like razors, tearing through her body, ripping her into shreds of dark ooze that splattered down over the invisible earth... then rapidly drew back together, reforming into the shape of a winged unicorn that leapt upwards and took to the air, Minos' eyes widening as he hissed: "How can your powers be outside my control?"

Twilight didn't know... and didn't care the moment, snarling as she felt her energy returning to her in shadow form now, shooting straight for Minos' features... but apparently the death entity was done playing games as well, as one large claw lashed up and attempted to seize her. Twilight let herself be crushed into black liquid, wincing in only faint pain... but then she screamed silently as Minos' claw burst into blue flames, burning away her spirit and attempting to force her back into solidity.

But instead, Twilight transformed into a spiked ball of shadows, long blades ripping through Minos' gauntlet and claws as he hissed in frustration before flinging her quickly away. In midair, Twilight transformed back into winged unicorn shape, snarling as she caught herself against the invisible wall with all four legs before springing off and shooting back towards Minos.

His scrolls launched upwards, attempting to catch, crush and tear her apart as they glowed with blue flames, but Twilight's forelegs transformed into blades, the Lich slashing and ripping viciously through the mess of blazing paper tendrils. Minos snarled down at her, then both of his claws burst into sapphire hellfire before he tried to clap them together around her, but Twilight launched herself sharply upwards before thrusting both forelegs towards him, and blasts of black energy shot from her and smashed into the death entity's face, knocking his head back with a hiss as he flinched.

Twilight Sparkle flapped her wings hard, snarling in return as she floated backwards before a blue light flared to life in her chest, her soulstone heart lighting up brightly through the shadows before black smoke ripped itself away from either side of the mare, creating identical, shadowy winged unicorns that floated to either side of her. Minos looked up this with disbelief, and then the middle Twilight Sparkle framed the glowing blue sphere in her chest with her hooves as magic energy sparked around her.

A bright blue laser of energy shot from her soulstone core, smashing down into Minos' forehead with enough force to crack the mask protecting his features and knock him off balance with hiss of pain. And then both shadowy copies of the mare shot viciously down, going into violent corkscrews as the death entity's scrolls tried to rise up in feeble defense.

They tore straight through the paper, and then straight through the death entity's body, ripping back and forth through his form as he was battered back and forth and left massive, smoking tunnels behind. Then Twilight Sparkle streaked down herself, ramming straight through his chest as he howled in pain before tearing out his spine and lunging straight at the scrolls still holding her bell, tearing through the tendrils before curving sharply around to catch the huge instrument by the handle as she streaked up above the goliath's head.

Her copies flowed after her, both slamming into the shadow mare but only making her form ripple as they smoothly rejoined with her. Then she dropped straight down just as Minos began to look up, swinging her bell down with all her strength and shattering the top of his mask.

The force was so great that her bell was torn out of her hooves and launched high into the air as Minos' head was crunched down between his own shoulders, and the top of his mask shattered into dust. What was revealed wasn't flesh or skull, however, but a single, staring white eye, as Twilight flipped upwards... then dove sharply down, and ripped straight through this in a blast of white gore.

Minos screamed in agony, covering his head with his claws... and then a massive spike of shadow ripped out through one side of his mask, and then another, and then another. He limply swayed back and forth with each enormous blade of shadows that tore out from inside his head, before there was a tremendous pulse of energy, and the colossus simply exploded into smoke and torn paper and black flame.

Minos' broken, limp body began to fall from this, his scrolls and cloak torn to shreds and hanging in pieces off his body, his mask shattered and bleeding dark essence as he fell... and Twilight Sparkle launched herself straight down after him, slamming a hoof into him viciously and sending him rocketing down into the invisible floor below.

He struck the ground, and it shattered away like glass, the entire subdimensional trap around them breaking into pieces that hailed down through the archives as Minos limply shot down to crash into the ground below. And above, Twilight Sparkle caught her bell as it fell free of the dimensional rift, before she flung it downwards with all the strength left in her body.

It smashed straight down on top of the death entity, crushing what little remained of Minos into the floor before the winged unicorn of shadow dropped smoothly down beside him, panting silently. She trembled a little, then gasped softly as the shadows slowly bled off her form, her body smoldering faintly, her wings flexing weakly, her horn sparking.

One of Minos' claws twitched once... and then burst into blue flames, spasming weakly before boiling rapidly away into black smoke. Twilight Sparkle watched as the death entity evaporated bit by bit, and then her bell gave one silent, mournful ring... and the purple mare lowered her head slowly as she realized that it was over.

She smiled faintly after a moment, then reached up and slowly rubbed at her features before shaking herself quickly out. She stepped forwards, silently reaching up to touch her bell and then drop her head against it, trembling a little... and then, as it faded away to smoke, she looked slowly up and asked quietly: "It was because I'm your daughter, wasn't it?"

There was no answer, but Twilight smiled faintly as she turned slowly around, reaching up to touch her soulstone core and... knowing Hel was listening, and watching them, all the same. She shook her head briefly, then sighed softly as she strode quietly towards the iron bars, studying them silently for a few moments before hesitantly reaching up and touching one.

It burned faintly, but not as much as she'd expected. But that could be in part because the magic had faded from them... which at least was a confirmation that Minos was dead. She shivered a little bit, but then shook herself out quickly before murmuring: "Just concentrate on this, Twilight."

She paused, then smiled faintly as she felt the tickle of Luna and Scrivener's worries, asking her hesitantly if she was okay. And after a moment, she nodded briefly, lowering her head a little and murmuring: "Yeah, I am. And the fight's over... where are you?"

A flash of images passed through her mind... and then she smiled warmly, raising her head as she saw Pinkamena, Aphrodisia, and Avalon. And her heart thudded harder, her smile growing brighter and tears threatening her eyes as she heard what their friends had told them. Celestia had become Freya, but was still alive... and Innocence was... was doing her best to lead them, with honor. Had become a Valkyrie... "Oh, Sin..."

She swallowed a little, then rubbed quickly at her face before shaking her head and looking through the iron bars before she laughed a bit as she realized she was being stupid about this whole thing. But maybe eagerness to reunite with her family helped give her the boost she needed, as she transformed into shadows and quickly darted between the bars, then returned to her natural shape as she picked up the Soulcatch, holding it tightly in her hoof.

It thrummed violently as Twilight looked up over the countless vials here, apparently all souls kept as some kind of sick trophies by Minos. She looked slowly back and forth over them, then shook her head quickly before taking a slow breath and thrusting the sphere above her head on instinct, gritting her teeth as she focused a little bit of her remaining energy into the sphere.

It gave a bright pulse, and the vials lining the shelves all began to reverberate violently before shattering one after the other, each releasing a spirit into the air. They swirled through the narrow space and back and forth through the walls, but all of them slowly settled as they glowed with faint violet light, drawn in by the Soulcatch and unable to escape its allure.

Twilight Sparkle was left gazing over the faces of spirits of all shape and size, some great heroes, some terrible monsters, but all of them exceptional and bound to her will, looking down at her silently as she breathed slowly in and out. Then she rose her head as high as she could and licked her lips before saying quietly: "I need your help."

Some of the spirits sneered at her, while others only shrugged and a few looked down at her with more curiosity and compassion. And after a moment, the Lich steeled herself before she said in a clearer voice: "I need your help, and I'm going to have to insist that you help me, too. That's why I have this. But afterwards, you will all be set free, I promise. No matter who you are or what you've done, you'll be allowed to... go where you want."

The spirits looked less pleased at this, but Twilight Sparkle forced herself to swallow all her emotions for now, explaining: "The place you're in has been invaded and taken over by a force called the Light, from Greater Heaven. They are being manipulated, but we have no choice except to fight them back... even to hurt and kill our own, who have been turned into mindless puppets.

"This castle has to be cleared of enemies. The Angels of Greater Heaven are called the Pious and are very dangerous. Even as spirits, they can still hurt you, kill you, thanks to their ability to drain energy. And if you can... bind down or possess the ponies infected by the Light, don't kill them unless you have to." Twilight continued sharply, looking back and forth. "I need your help. Help us, and I'll set all of you free."

The spirits shifted above... and then one of them floated down, a mighty, proud looking Pegasus who locked gazes with Twilight Sparkle. The two looked at each other steadily for a few moments, and then he simply gave a brief nod before turning and shouting a silent rallying cry to the others: little-by-little, the rest of the group began to pick this up, before rapidly spreading out, vanishing in all directions, and Twilight Sparkle smiled faintly after a moment before she looked down at the Soulcatch as it thrummed with violet light.

She made it vanish after a moment, then she shook her head quickly before turning around and dissolving into shadow to pass back through the iron bars, only hoping that at least most of the army of souls would do what she'd asked them to do. The reaction of the Pegasus, at least, had reassured her quite a bit...

The Lich didn't linger in Minos' chamber: everything about this place bothered her, and she was eager to reunite with Luna and Scrivener. She made her way quickly back down the spiraling staircase, following her instincts and the gentle, mental calls of her partners, able to sense them making their own way through the castle as ghosts occasionally shot by now and then. They had almost definitely alerted the Light to their presence now, but it didn't seem like the Cardinal had a lot of forces in this Castle... or maybe the others had already taken care of the brunt of the soldiers that had been left here.

But no one had seen Innocence or Prestige... or Antares... and it looked like most of the paths deeper into the castle had been sealed or barricaded. Twilight Sparkle felt a nervous shift at this before she heard a mental message to meet them at a place she had passed on her way up to seeing Minos, and the Lich quickened her pace.

After only a few minutes, she arrived and gave a warm, enormous smile at the sight that greeted her. Luna and Scrivener, grinning, with a beaming Apps and Avalon and grouchily-smiling Pinkamena, and Terra and Celestia... although the Lich was shocked to see how different Celestia looked, how battle had made her both more beautiful and yet more... ghostly. She stepped towards her worriedly, but the ivory mare only shook her head before suddenly stepping forwards and pulling her close in a bone-crushing hug, curling around her as tears rolled down her cheek and she whispered: "I'm sorry."

"For what? Celestia..." She stopped as she felt a gentle mental nudge from Luna, before the violet mare smiled faintly and said hesitantly: "I mean... Freya..."

"Freya, yes... and for being... for being weaker than I should have been. For making mistakes." Freya said quietly, straightening and looking silently down over the ponies. "I thought I'd lost you all. I thought I'd lost everything... I wanted..."

"Aye, you wanted something foolish, but none of that is important now. What's important is that we're nearly at the end of this entire mess." Terra said firmly, and the others nodded quickly before the Ironjaw winced a bit as several ghostly ponies galloped past and through the rubble still covering the archway. "We need to get through there. Do you reckon you can make a path?"

Twilight glanced at the rubble... and then ponies and dragon stared in amazement as the Lich transformed into shadow and easily slipped through the wreckage. There was silence for a few moments as Luna grinned proudly and Scrivener smiled and sat back, and Pinkamena looked at him and said wryly: "You three really have learned some new tricks."

"Yeah. We have." Scrivener laughed a bit, reaching up to grasp her shoulder, and she grumbled but didn't shrug him off, instead silently dropping her head towards him and giving a small smile.

Then Twilight's voice came from beyond the wreckage, muffled but still audible: "Okay... I think you can get through here! Uh... Scrivy, yeah, let's try this!"

"Got it!" Scrivener called back, and then he gave Pinkamena's shoulder one last squeeze before stepping forwards and shoving his claws into the wreckage, mentally counting to three with Twilight Sparkle before he gritted his teeth and pushed forwards with his powers, rapidly beginning to melt the rock and stone into black sludge as sheets of ice spread over the walls and roof, stopping the walls or ceiling from giving away as the wreckage shifted.

The path was cleared in only a few moments, and Scrivener smiled slightly as Aphrodisia clapped and Avalon grunted, nodding a few times before she hesitated and said finally, as Twilight rejoined them: "Hey, you guys have this, right? I... my Mom is out there, fighting, and I can hear the artillery fire from here. I... I want to go make sure she and everyone else..."

"Aye, lass. Good for you." Terra said softly, and then she smiled and nodded firmly. "If you want my advice... a little one like you should be able to fly in quick and hit those artillery batteries before they even know what's going on."

"I'll go with you, Ava!" Aphrodisia volunteered, and Avalon smiled at her before the demon turned her eyes towards Scrivener and Luna, adding quietly: "I'm really gonna miss you when you're gone, but... we'll meet again in Helheim, maybe, right?"

"Definitely." Scrivener Blooms said softly, even if he felt a little curious by the phrasing. But the Aphrodisia flung herself at him, and he laughed and hugged her tightly, losing his thoughts to the warmth of the welcome hug.

Aphrodisia traded tight hugs with Twilight and Luna as well, then vanished quickly with Avalon as Pinkamena looked after the two of them, before she shook her head slowly and murmured: "More courage than I'll ever have. Brats. And that stupid runt beat me by one goddamn Paladin, can you believe that? Kid's a menace."

Scrivener shrugged a bit as the group turned forwards, striding down the corridor as he began: "Well, at least you can go ahead and kill a bunch now, right?"

Pinkamena shrugged moodily, beginning to reply, and then Luna's eyes widened as a pulse ran down her horn. She looked into the room beyond, and saw a winged unicorn leaning over Innocence, Prestige laying in a broken heap nearby... "No!"

The winged unicorn looked up, and Luna snarled even as she saw it was her son, charging straight at him as she remembered what the others had said... and as much as she hated what she had to do, she did it anyway, streaking across the room and then slamming a hoof into his face to knock him sprawling back into the vines behind him before she landed on him and pinned the stallion.

"Oh holy hell it's me!" Antares howled, and then he blinked stupidly before gaping up through his bloody muzzle at his mother, as Luna stared blankly down at him. "M... Mom?"

"Antares?" The two looked at each other for a few moments, and then the sapphire mare bared her fangs before punching the stallion in the nose, making him squawk as she shouted: "Antares Mīrus, damnation! Look at thou! What has happened to thou? What hast thou done to thine own accursed family? Did I not raise thee better than this? Damnation!"

"Oh Horses of Heaven, get off me!" Antares shoved wildly at his mother's face, and then Luna squawked as Freya seized the back of her collar and almost flung her off her son before the ivory mare seized the stallion by the throat and hauled him up into the air with a snarl.

Antares winced, curling up into a ball, his blackened, crystalline wings feebly trying to curl around him as he rasped weakly, then managed to wheeze out: "Hey, Aunt Tia... uh... please don't kill me, like you've taken to killing pretty much everything."

There was silence for a few moments... and then a smile quirked at Freya's mouth, the mare saying softly: "Well... I think I can put up with that nickname from you, little one."

She dropped him calmly, and Antares stumbled a bit, before he rose his head and smiled faintly, looking disbelievingly over the group in front of him. He trembled at the sight of Scrivener and Twilight, but he was quick to put on a grin and turn his eyes back to his mother, taunting: "Hey, took you long enough. Or were you just waiting to make a big dramatic entrance, Mutt?"

Luna snorted through her nostrils at this, but she felt a burning joy in her heart... a happiness that grew all the greater when Scrivener gently pushed a Talon against Innocence and said softly: "Prestige doesn't seem too badly hurt, and Sin just needs energy. She looks exhausted."

"She kicked my ass." Antares confessed, and Luna and Twilight both looked up with warm smiles as the stallion laughed a little, then hesitated before he softened and looked over at Freya, saying quietly: "I'm sorry. I cost the rebels a lot."

"It's okay. You weren't yourself, and..." Freya hesitated, then rose her head and said softly: "And all the killing will stop soon. Once we defeat the Cardinal, then... then the war will be over. The Light can go its way in peace and we'll start the rebuilding process."

Antares looked surprised, raising his head as Luna looked over at Freya and asked curiously: "So thou knows that 'tis the Cardinal behind all this as well?"

Freya nodded, saying quietly: "De Sade, the Whistler, revealed it to me when I locked onto his psychic conversation a long time ago now. But I never told anyone, because... I wanted the Light to suffer. And I didn't want my soldiers hesitating to kill them. I wanted..."

She stopped, and then Luna shook her head slowly and said softly: "Freya, Freya, Freya. Look at thou, having lost thy way yet again... thou shall never change, will thou?"

Freya smiled faintly at this, and then all eyes glanced down as Scrivener smiled and stepped back from Innocence as she coughed a bit. The scaled unicorn could feel a distinct tingle running through her body, a sense of love and familiarity that she hadn't felt for years... and then her eyes widened in amazement as she looked up and saw... Freya, and her brother, and... and... "Momma! Daddy! _Móðer_!"

She flung herself upwards, and her parents embraced her. She trembled, feeling how real it was, barely able to believe what was going on as Antares looked at them softly... and then he smiled faintly, glancing down as Prestige's eyes opened and she looked up at him before whispering softly: "Hero... I think you owe me dinner."

"I know. I'm sorry... I'll even make you breakfast, too." Antares said tenderly, reaching down and gently stroking the mare's face, and she smiled faintly at him before he reached down and carefully helped her to sit up. For a moment, the group was simply together, marveling over what they had survived beside each other, how they had all met here, all of them determined to finish this fight off... before Pinkamena laughed sourly.

The demon shook her head, then muttered: "I keep expecting Slap to show up out of nowhere... but hey, at least I'm not the only chick here with an AWOL boytoy."

"You are a sodding bitch." Terra said sourly, and then she shook her head briefly before turning her eyes towards the others, adding wryly: "And perhaps it's wrong of me to take such pleasure in this, but family reunions can and should wait until later. There's still much work to be done for us... we haven't yet even laid eyes on this Cardinal, have we?"

The others nodded, and Innocence hesitantly slipped back from her parents, studying the changes in them with amazement before she blushed a bit when Antares reached up and touched her shoulder, murmuring a quiet apology to her. But the scaled unicorn only gave him a small smile in response before she said quietly: "I'm coming with you. We have to end this together."

"Aye, she deserves that." Terra added firmly, and then the Ironjaw smiled when Freya nodded after a moment. "Then let's not dally. We have a little red bird that needs to be plucked."

The group began to turn... and then a thrum passed through the entire Castle, and Freya grimaced and looked up in disgust as the others all flinched. Then all present gave varying sounds of pain and surprise as the purification in the air around them increased, Scrivener snarling and Luna's soulstone horn pulsing powerfully as Twilight hugged herself tightly.

And horribly, a cruel voice spoke through their minds and the minds of every sentient creature within the castle, saying icily: _I never expected the Guardians to return... but it does not matter. You reek of darkness. Of chaos. Of disorder. But I am defended by more than brutes and traps: I am defended by Heaven itself. I am defended by the full power of the Light. And even if you survive this... you will never reach me._

The ponies shivered and flexed, and then Innocence gasped in horror as her scales began to petrify, even as Antares stepped forwards and hugged his sister fiercely, wrapping his wings around her as if he could protect her from the purification in the air. Prestige grimaced, but her horn was glowing brightly, pulling in the holy energy around her to restore her strength as Freya did the same, the ivory mare saying coldly: "There's nowhere you can hide from us! And your holy energies might hurt some of us, but you can't turn up the power enough to harm me!"

_Oh really?_ mocked the Cardinal, and then the ponies flinched as the purification in the air began to increase around them, growing to higher and higher levels as Luna gasped, she and Twilight and Scrivener all beginning to turn to rock as Innocence whimpered and Terra cursed, metal scales trembling violently as she was slowly forced to her knees.

But Freya was smiling coldly, and Luna looked up, and then grinned even through the pain, before she knew that look. And then the ivory mare said calmly: "And _þrír... tveir... einn..._"

There was a muffled explosion from somewhere far beneath them, powerful enough to shake the entire castle, and then simply silence. The purification faded rapidly from the air, and Freya smiled thinly as she looked up towards the roof before saying coldly: "Did I forget to mention I went ahead and made some adjustments to that toy you hid away in the basement? It was already showing quite a bit of stress damage, just running normally... I imagine turning up the power must have caused it to overload with the beating Terra and I gave it."

"I still say you're crazy for what you did, lass... but I suppose this means you were right about what you broke and what you didn't." Terra said wryly as she straightened, shaking herself out briefly before adding mildly: "Still, it was my idea first."

Freya rolled her eye as Luna grinned widely, and Antares stepped back with a wheeze... then winced when Prestige slapped the back of his head before Innocence punched him in the stomach, the scaled unicorn smiling even as she mumbled: "I don't need your protection. But thanks."

Antares only grumbled moodily, then shook himself out before spreading his charred alicorn wings, feeling the purification sizzling through them before he muttered: "These things are going to take some getting used to."

"We all change, my son." Luna said softly, and Antares looked up at her, and at Twilight, and at Scrivener Blooms... and then he smiled faintly, his eyes drawing slowly over the others as well, at how much Freya had changed... at how much even Innocence had changed, since the last time they had really seen each other.

"But now it's time to finish this. Let's find the Cardinal and put an end to this." Freya said calmly, and Luna nodded firmly in agreement as Innocence picked herself up with a determined smile. It was time for them to finish this, and to finish it the right way... no matter what was going to happen when everything was over.


	101. The Price Of A Miracle

Chapter Ninety Six: The Price Of A Miracle

~BlackRoseRaven

Antares led them through the halls beyond, explaining with only the faintest bitterness in his voice to the ponies and Terra: "I still remember a lot of what happened, and... what it was like. I won't lie; it was... I was happy. But I'd rather be free than happy."

"Then thou art stupid. But stupid in the best way, and the way that I raised thou to be, Antares." Luna said softly, and the stallion gave her a faint smile over his shoulder before the sapphire mare shook her head briefly, then grimaced as they passed another corpse of a Paladin. "Damnation. These souls thou hast summoned must be fierce indeed, Twilight."

"Kind of disappointing. Here I was hoping for at least a little bit of a bloodbath." Pinkamena muttered, and then she shook her head quickly before asking distastefully: "When we get to the Cardinal... do you think he's going to put up a fight? Or is he just some douche in a funny hat walled off somewhere?"

Antares shook his head at this, murmuring: "His goal is... ultimate power. But to him, power is... power is just having everyone else as slaves. As servants. The happiness, the fulfillment the Light brings you... it's just a side effect. He doesn't care if you're happy or not. He doesn't care if you like him or not. He only wants everyone to obey."

The others nodded uneasily at this, and then the sapphire mare shook her head briefly before she murmured: "What a pathetic creature this Cardinal must be, then. 'Tis too bad for him that we have never been very good at obeying."

Scrivener Blooms grunted in agreement as Twilight Sparkle laughed a little, and then Antares grimaced as he gestured at a set of double doors, shoving them open to reveal a throne room beyond.

There was a single Devout inside, perched on the table... but it only grinned at them, eyes glowing with supernatural light as it giggled a little and rubbed slowly at its features with a broken hoof. It was clearly possessed, and Pinkamena made a sour face at the creature as Antares led the group around the table, the demon muttering: "I dunno if they're so tough after all. You don't have to be all that tough when you can just take over someone's body and wear it like a suit of clothes."

Innocence only shivered a little as they entered a long hallway, the group striding down this before Antares halted in front of the double doors on the other side, breathing quietly in and out before he shook himself briefly. He nervously studied the doors, then smiled a little before murmuring: "Standing here is so... well... goddamn uncomfortable. This... this is the throne room."

Luna smiled faintly, and then she strode up beside him and gently rested a hoof on his shoulder, saying quietly: "Fear not, Antares. There is nothing upon the other side of these that thou cannot handle. I am here for thee, and thy father is here for thee, as is thy whole family. And believe me when I say... 'tis better if thou does this thyself."

Antares nodded after a few moments, breathing slowly before he steadied himself and pushed the doors open, gritting his teeth-

Icy hands seized him, and the stallion winced as he was pulled up into the air and into a tight embrace, Hel laughing loudly as her puppet spun happily around with Antares and said gleefully: "You came, you came! Oh, we're so glad you came, aren't we?"

The Mad Hatter looked up with a warm smile from where he was currently sitting at a little table, nodding fervently in agreement as he said positively: "That we are indeed, oh, we certainly most definitely are indeed! And White Queen, why, look at them all! They're all here, and the party can start... oh, but there's not nearly enough seats and far too much tea! Whatever shall we do? And of all the guests that are here, we're still missing the Dormouse and the March Hare!"

"Oh, leave them alone, Theophilius, they used to be at every single one of your tea parties in the past!" Hel chided, and then she huffed when Antares managed to pry himself free, jumping down to the ground and glaring up at her. "Just like a cat. Why don't cats like me?"

Luna growled irritably, and then Hel huffed again and gestured at her imploringly several times. "I said I was going to help, wasn't I? And I totally am! Let me guess, you guys are looking for the Cardinal, right? Well, now that you've taken down that nasty contraption in the basement, all my powers work here in Heaven. His too. But his always worked. He was just too much of a selfish jerk to ever use them to help others."

"Because you've been so generous with information, letting us know what was going on, that my family wasn't entirely destroyed." Freya said in a voice so cold it made Hel's ice puppet shiver and shrink a little. "Perhaps if you'd been a bit more forthcoming and given any of us a little bit of hope that, oh, I don't know, we actually stood a chance..."

"I was _trying_ to give you guys hope!" Hel whined, gesturing pointedly at Luna and Scrivener and Twilight. "Do you know how many favors I called in, strings I pulled, rules I broke? And that's just in Helheim! You don't wanna know what we went through to get them up here!"

"You really don't." Scrivener muttered, and Twilight grimaced a little before the charcoal stallion sighed and looked moodily over at Hel. "So what now? I mean, it seems like you've known essentially the whole time how this was going to play out, and how the Cardinal works... can you take us to wherever he's hiding?"

Hel shrugged a bit, saying mildly: "I know stuff, sure. But a lot of it I figure out on the way, just like you guys do. And I might be all powerful, but I'm not like All Daddy... you want freedom? You got freedom, sure! But part of that means solving your own damn problems. Miracles ain't worth much if they happen every time you're in trouble, and you guys aren't really free if you have a big babysitter sitting around, fixing everything for you. Sorry, sweet-peas. Freedom's a double-edged sword."

"Yes, it seems like freedom can be rather terrifying at times... but I think I'd choose this, being completely scared out of my mind about possibly being hurt, but being here with you all... trying to save my... my darling Alice..." Theophilius smiled faintly over at Terra, slowly putting down his teacup. "Than happy and content in a Wonderland made of rules and laws and... happiness, but low-fat happiness. Rulered happiness. Happiness that requires... giving up everything else."

There was silence for a few moments, and then Terra said softly: "Aye. That's right, Kvas... I mean... Theophilius. That's why I always loved you, because you always believed in one of the most important beliefs of our clan: better to die on your feet, fighting for freedom... than live on your knees as a slave."

"I don't mind it when you call me Kvasir, Alice. None of me does." Theophilius said almost meekly, putting his fingers together and giving her his childish, endearing smile, and the Ironjaw dragon nodded firmly and smiled warmly back before Hel made a gagging noise.

Pinkamena grunted in agreement before the dark goddess said mildly: "Well, all this lovey-dovey crap aside, we still have one big problem to take care of, and he's right through there."

Hel pointed at the archway, and the ponies frowned as they turned around before Twilight's eyes narrowed a bit, carefully drawing her eyes over the edging and muttering, as she caught faint flickers of strange magic energies: "There's a portal of some kind hidden in the doorway, isn't there?"

"Precisely! Oh, will you ever cease to make me proud?" gushed Hel, swaying back and forth with a delighted smile before she tipped a wink towards the Lich, who looked uncomfortably over her shoulder at her. "I sure hope not. But now we just gotta charge those runes up with enough holy energy, and that portal will activate, and you boys and girls can go marching on in. I'm more of a hooker than a fighter myself, so I'll stay back here and interior decorate, but I'll send some friends to help you."

Antares grimaced a bit, and then he looked over at Freya, but the one-eyed mare was only looking steadily at Hel, who grinned cryptically back. There was silence for a few moments, and then Freya finally shook her head slowly and said quietly: "I don't think I'll ever fully understand you, Hel."

"Good. That's the way it's supposed to be, Queen Freya. Because between us... you're the crazy one." Hel said pleasantly, as she reached up and calmly twisted her frost-puppet head upside down. "Now let's get going, shall we?"

The dark goddess laced her fingers together before cracking them loudly, and then she rose both her hands and grinned viciously before shoving them forwards, white lightning bursting from the puppet's fingers and tracing rapidly up the line of runes. The ponies and dragon all looked up at this, and Freya gave a thin smile before she muttered: "Holy energy. And yet somehow I can't exactly say that I'm surprised."

"That's disappointing." Hel said cheerfully as she continued to charge the line of runes, and then she laughed as she reached the top of the arch and the set of runes glowed brightly, a portal thrumming into life before Hel shoved both her hands towards it, the image rippling violently as she said wryly: "Too bad the Cardinal's not as bright as he thinks he is. Following him would have been impossible... you know, if he hadn't left the portal keyed to where he's hiding. Now go, get on through, little ponies! And draggy!"

Terra growled at her, and Hel held up her hands as if in apology before she leaned to the side and calmly snapped her fingers. And Luna grinned wryly as Antares, Prestige, and Innocence stared when a portal opened and an enormous, armor-plated golem strode out of it, with tree-trunk arms and a massive, heavy body. It growled as it looked back and forth behind its visor, drool dripping from its jaws as several Ironjaw and metallic, grinning demons strode out after Hel's beloved Theodore Bear, the goddess saying casually: "You wanted a little bit of help, right?"

"And I'll be coming too, of course!" Theophilius added positively, hopping forwards and waving happily at them, even as he adjusted his collar nervously with his other hand. "I certainly can't have you going down that rabbit hole alone, Alice! Why, you might get tularemia!"

"Thank you, Kvas... that means a lot to me." Terra said softly, and then she turned a wry grin over the Ironjaw, adding: "Cosgrach, Maon. Been a while since I've seen either of you. Holdin' up well, I do hope."

"Aye, Lady Terra. Better than you." replied one of the Ironjaw, and the other sniggered as Terra focused a sour look on both of them. "Still, you carry the right name for Queen of Heaven. An outsider's name."

"Father just liked me most, 'tis all. Not like you sodding lot, who he was glad to have leave Cairnmór." Terra retorted, and both the Ironjaw growled at her loudly. Then her eyes flicked towards the Destroyers, nodding to them curtly before she turned around and said mildly: "I'll lead the way in. I am Queen of Heaven. It is my duty."

Freya turned a moody look on Terra at this, saying calmly: "You should be protected... Lady Terra... by your brothers. The warriors." She smiled as the two Ironjaw grinned widely at Terra, who scowled darkly up at Freya. "I am Queen of the Valkyries. I'll-"

Luna, Scrivener, and Twilight Sparkle ran for the portal, with Antares grinning widely as he followed quickly after the three, and Terra and Freya both stared for a moment before giving almost identical swears and running sharply after them before the Queen of Heaven smiled despite herself when Theophilius sprang onto her back to ride her with a whoop. Prestige and Pinkamena ran for the portal close behind, and the demons and dragons followed last after a brief pause, Teddy roaring as he lumbered after the four at the rear of the column.

Hel laughed loudly as she watched the group vanish into the portal, and then she reached up and calmly twisted her cow-head rightside up on her puppet before giving a small smile, whispering softly: "_Heill_, my darlings. And goodbye, my loves, until we meet again... but I'll always be around, and don't you ever forget you can ask for my help when you need it. Especially you, Twilight Sparkle..."

Hel gazed longingly into the portal, knitting her fingers together... and then she took a deep bow before vanishing in a puff of blue smoke. And on the other side of the portal, Twilight could swear that she felt something... a gentle touch, a physical blessing, before she shook her head quickly and focused ahead as Luna shouted over her shoulder: "So thou decided to join us, Freya, Terra, instead of all thy damnable arguing? Good! Look ahead, there are more foes for thou to either bore to death or take sword and claw to, whichever thou prefers!"

"Aye, we get the point, lass!" Terra said flatly, but she had her eyes focused sharply ahead as they ran into a wide square that seemed to be floating in nothingness, with a massive cathedral in its center. But two gargantuan constructs were calmly pulling themselves away from the building, and an army of Paladins and Angelic Knights was waiting for them, all with weapons and shields raised high and standing at the ready.

Luna's eyes sharpened: the constructs reminded her of the Gatekeeper they had brought down. It had taken all their combined strength to tear it apart, as she remembered... but they were much stronger than they had been back then, and they had friends and family fighting alongside them whom Luna would trust with her life.

The sapphire mare grinned over at Scrivener Blooms, then her soulstone horn sparked as she looked back forwards, roaring: "Get out of our way, or fall before us, fools! We shall drive thy master out like the scuttling vermin he is!"

A Paladin leapt towards Luna and slashed down its axe, and she simply flicked her horn upwards, blasting the weapon out of the holy knight's hands before she leapt forwards and went immediately into a vicious corkscrew, ripping through the armored soldier in front of her in a blast of sapphire flame and mist. Then she landed neatly on her hooves and flicked her horn forwards, launching _Prúðbikkja_ out of her mane and straight through the stomach of an Angelic Knight in front of her, before she snarled and yanked her spear cruelly to the side, flinging the angel away as her weapon whirled to a ready position beside her.

Scrivener Blooms skidded to a halt as another Paladin swung at him with a mace, reaching one claw up to catch the end of the flanged weapon with a cold smile, his other Talon shoving into the ground and transforming the floor of the square around him into black mire, before several enormous blades of crystallized corruption tore upwards and ripped through the legs of the Paladin. It stumbled and crumpled, and Scrivener easily yanked the heavy mace backwards out of its grip, catching it by the handle before leaning forwards with a growl and slamming the weapon down across the holy knight's head.

Terra roared furiously as she charged into the fray, spraying blue hellfire across the battlefield, and Freya coldly snapped out her horn, a golden fireball shooting high into the air before exploding and peppering the battlefield with small, aureate bursts of flame that tore straight through whatever they manged to touch. The two moved parallel to each other, raining as much destruction over the battlefield as possible as Theophilius blurted: "Oh dear, Alice, I really hope that this isn't going to end in spilled milk and crumbled cookies!"

"I won't let a single one of these sodding wretches touch you, Kvas!" Terra replied with a growl, a claw lashing out and smashing aside a lance that attempted to thrust into her before she replied with a vicious swipe, hitting the Angelic Knight hard enough to send it crashing backwards into another group of armored warriors, and then she half-turned and roared, tracing another line of blue hellfire through the ranks of angels.

A Paladin began to run in at her side, and Antares smashed into the holy knight's side to knock it stumbling before he zipped in front of it, hooves beating in a rapid tattoo up its chest before he punched it across the face hard enough to send it crashing backwards. And he couldn't help but grin as his black, crystalline wings flapped, muttering: "Horses of Heaven I missed this."

He dropped, creating a platform of energy beneath him that he used to trampoline himself in almost a straight line across the square, his wings flapping hard to give himself an additional boost before he half-flipped and slammed a vicious double-kick into the chest of another Pious, launching it crashing through several more angelic knights like dominoes as he gracefully twisted his body and landed with a wink beside Prestige. "Come here often?"

Prestige flicked her horn forwards, launching a fireball just past Antares' nose and making him wince back before it collided with the head of an Angelic Knight, knocking it back off its feet. "Concentrate, hero!"

"I am!" Antares half-spun and lashed his horn out as an Angelic Knight stabbed a spear towards him, the stallion deflecting the weapon before he snapped his horn forwards and blasted its feet out from beneath it with telekinesis. It flailed wildly as it fell face-first in front of him, and then then stallion viciously stomped its helmed skull beneath his hooves before he lashed his horn out, slicing off its wing-segments and flinging them through the crowd of armored angels swarming around them with telekinesis, knocking several of them crashing backwards.

Prestige snapped her horn out again, but she gasped in pain as the blast of lightning drained most of her strength, the thunderbolt chaining back and forth between the Pious but leaving her stunned for a moment from fatigue. And then she stared up in disbelief as one of the Gatekeeper constructs slowly stepped forwards, ignoring the Paladins and Angelic Knights as it leaned down and swung a fist towards the ground-

Innocence leapt forwards and lashed her horn upwards, sending a black fireball into the giant's fist that exploded with enough force to knock it off-course, the enormous construct leaning back as it struggled to keep balance before Twilight Sparkle flapped her wings, shooting up into the air... and then earning stares of amazement as her body transformed into shadow, her arms becoming blades of darkness that she stabbed viciously into the stomach of the colossus before tearing upwards, leaving long trenches through the stone chest of the creature.

The other Gatekeeper began to walk forwards, and Scrivener Blooms slammed his Talons down into the ground, a massive blast of mire erupting from the earth, slamming Angels of Greater Heaven backwards and splashing down over the stallion before an earth-shattering roar tore out of the dark pillar. And after only a few moments, a massive Tyrant Wyrm lunged out of the thick spray of black mire, smashing down several Paladins before crushing them as he leapt forwards through the crowd of Pious, knocking them in all directions like bowling pins as he rushed straight towards the colossus.

The giant attempted to stomp on top of him, but Scrivener was fast, perhaps more agile in his Tyrant Wyrm shape than he was as a pony, easily evading the attack, then dodging back out of the way of a punch that smashed only the ground.

His armor gleamed over his body still, looking as natural stretched out over his frame as it had been while he had been less than half the size he was now... except that on the Tyrant Wyrm, it seemed to give him extra ridges and edges, turned his body into more of a living weapon that he used to great advantage by flinging himself forwards against the stone goliath's shin, nearly knocking its leg out from beneath it and making it stumble for balance.

As it swayed, Scrivener Blooms leapt forwards with a growl, slamming his claws into the creature's stone limb and rapidly scaling the colossus. He leapt up to its stomach, then slammed a claw forwards once, twice, thrice, punching a deep hole in its body before kicking off the giant when it tried to grab him with one hand.

Instead, the Tyrant Wyrm landed on one of its wrists, ripping up stone plates as he half-spun himself around to quickly climb its large arm. The colossus shook this firmly, starting to bring the other stone hand up, but then Luna streaked forwards before going into a violent, whirling spin, transforming into a maelstrom of blue fire and black lightning that hammered directly into the hole Scrivener had already punched in the giant's stomach before angling upwards.

The colossus shook wildly back and forth as Scrivener Blooms launched himself rapidly up its arm, before leaping straight up into the enormous construct's face as Luna tore out of the creature's upper back in a hail of stone, reforming into a winged unicorn on the other side with a cold grin to twist quickly around the creature as the Tyrant Wyrm slammed a Talon through its stony features and unleashed a thrum of corruption through its stone skull.

The construct finally managed to reach up and seize the Tyrant Wyrm, yanking him off and throwing him away, but Scrivener Blooms grinned widely as his Tyrant Wyrm body lost all consistency in midair, becoming black ooze that the stallion leapt out of. And Luna shot down, Scrivener neatly landing on the sapphire mare's back before she twisted to the side and smoothly angled to glide down towards the ground.

The construct began to step forwards, and then it grasped at its features as chunks of stone plate began to fall from its head, corruption rapidly spreading through and rotting away the foundations of the goliath's skull. In almost a panic, it suddenly yanked on its stony skull, tearing the rotting head away from its neck to toss hurriedly aside, but veins of corruption were already leaking down into its body, black ooze bubbling out of its neck like blood as the goliath struggled to maintain balance.

Freya was amazed, even as she continued to fight: the strength of her siblings had increased drastically from their time in Helheim. She ducked as her three swords whickered out around her, evading the cut of an axe before _Drengr_ slashed out and bit through the handle, decapitating the weapon as _Gæfa_ neatly hooked the curve of the blade before flicking neatly, and sending the axe head shooting into the chest of a nearby Angelic Knight, crunching in its armor and knocking it flat.

_Dómr_ swung out in a wide circle, crashing across the leg of the Paladin that had been left with just a pole, and then Freya slammed all three short swords down into its chest, crunching it flat as her horn glowed bright with energy, her single eye locked on the stumbling, headless titan. Then she snapped the spire forwards with a snarl even as magical recoil blasted across her features and left long scalds, and a massive meteor shot from the sky, hammering into the colossus' chest and shattering away most of its upper torso in a hail of stone and false flesh and black muck.

It staggered backwards helplessly, one of its massive arms tearing loose from its body to fall with a rumble, smashing down in front of the cathedral and crushing angels beneath it before they could scatter: a moment later, Scrivener Blooms leapt off Luna's back and rose his Talons above his head, and Luna flicked her horn to send a blast of lightning into these, making them glow with energy.

The stallion hit the ground and slammed both Talons viciously into the floor of the square, and a thunderous pulse of electricity ripped through the ground around him, knocking Paladins to their knee s and flinging the smaller Angelic Knights into the air. Then Scrivener Blooms grinned even as he growled in effort, shoving his Talons deeper into the not-earth and transforming it in a ripple into mire all around him, before black spikes tore upwards in all directions, shredding the Paladins unlucky enough to be nearby.

The other colossus swept out a fist at Twilight Sparkle, smashing into the shadow mare as Innocence began to cry out... and then she stared in shock as Twilight transformed into what looked almost like liquid that clung to the creature's limb, only to race forwards and slip into several cracks in the stone armor. And then a moment later, the colossus' limb began to tremble violently before the lower arm simply exploded in a tremendous blast of black energy, Twilight ripping out of this back in winged unicorn shape, but still textured with inky darkness.

Innocence stared for a moment up at her mother, then winced when a Paladin attempted to drive a spear into her... but she was saved as Antares leapt forwards, his shield now on his foreleg. He used it to easily slap the weapon aside, then he flapped his wings hard and launched himself forwards, slamming a hoof through the armor protecting the Paladin's stomach before flicking his horn and blasting it sprawling with telekinesis. "Hey, watch yourself, Sin!"

"You... you watch yourself!" Innocence retorted lamely, and then she glared at Antares as he turned around to grin widely at her... before her eyes widened as the Paladin he had just knocked down leapt back to its feet, wing-like appendages both readying to strike-

The mare reacted on instinct, snapping her horn upwards, and several enormous vines ripped free of the ground behind the Paladin, seizing around its limbs and throat and constricting it. Then the scaled unicorn staggered as recoil blasted over her horn, but more brambles and ivy tore through up from the floor of the wide square, seizing and yanking down angels, snaring legs and even ripping up around one leg of the colossus that Twilight Sparkle was battling, distracting it for a moment.

Antares winced as he turned around, quickly stabbing his horn forwards through the armored breast of the Paladin before he yanked to the side, tearing its chest apart. It crumpled back to the ground, and then a blast of lightning shot past him and struck another Angelic Knight before it arced to a Paladin, but this time transformed into flames that spread rapidly over the vines wrapped around it, cooking the Pious inside its own armor.

Prestige leapt up beside Innocence with a smile and a firm nod, then she snapped her horn to the side, blasting another angel backwards with telekinesis as she shouted: "Hero! Stop dawdling and help your mother deal with that monster!"

"I'm not Avalon, I can't just run headfirst into everything and kill it!" Antares retorted, before he squawked when Pinkamena seemed to appear out of nowhere and jumped on the stallion's back, using him like a step to launch herself into the head of a Paladin.

She drove its skull to the ground beneath her rear hooves, crushing it as her axe whickered down and slashed another Angelic Knight almost in half, the demon growling as she expertly whirled her massive weapon around her and reaped limbs from angels and smashed weapons out of hands. "Stop arguing and do something, morons! Even with the head start I've already got half a dozen kills on all of you!"

Pinkamena slashed the legs out from another Paladin, then hammered her axe down into the creature's front, tearing through its armor and deep enough into its form to lodge it on the blade of the weapon. It spasmed, and the demon grinned as she rose both weapon and holy knight before slamming the axe down again, and again, and again, until the Paladin was torn into two distinct halves.

This actually seemed to make the angels around the demon hesitate, and Pinkamena grinned as she looked up, eyes glowing with bloodlust as she roared: "Come on! I don't got all goddamn day! Are you defending your goddamn god or not?"

Angels swarmed her, and Pinkamena laughed as Antares, Prestige, and Innocence ran forwards to help her... while on the other side of the battlefield, Luna's spear batted angels around like toys and speared through the chests of others, her mane a swirl of black and blue flames that swung like a weapon of its own against any Pious that drew too close. Freya fought beside her sister, short swords whickering back and forth with precision before her eyes flicked up as a Paladin charged at her, a heavy shield raised, clearly meaning to run her down.

She waited until the last moment... and then Tyrfing tore off her back and slashed down with a bang that could be heard across the battlefield as the Paladin's shield was torn in half and it was smashed away like a tin can from the force it was struck with. And there was a pause in the ranks of angels remaining around her, the Pious hurriedly falling back and regrouping as Freya slowly rose Tyrfing, saying clearly: "When this sword is drawn, it means I will no longer show mercy. Any who stand before me now will die."

"Aye, because before thou wert just playing with them." Luna said wryly, before she grinned widely when Freya only smiled slightly and shrugged. "Well, I shall leave thee to thy work. I have a meeting with a Cardinal ahead."

"We'll hold our ground here. Make your sisters proud, Brynhild." Freya replied calmly, and Luna nodded firmly before leaping into the air and flapping her wings hard, shooting across the battlefield towards the doors.

Both colossi turned towards her, but the closest was the badly-ruptured, slowly-rotting giant that all the same dredged up the strength to stagger forwards and swing a fist out. But instead of hitting Luna, it smashed into a red barrier that formed suddenly in front of it, the stone fist bouncing uselessly off the strange, web-like shield.

Theophilius Carter leapt off of Terra's back, a hand raised and long lines of red extending from beneath one sleeve as he shouted: "Dirty pool, sir, dirty pool! Proper etiquette to issue a duel is a slap, not a fist, like..."

He half-turned, standing up one leg, raising a gloved hand high as the red barrier transformed into a massive red glove, the colossus slowly regaining its balance and weakly raising an arm in defense at the sight of this. "So!"

Theophilius slapped his hand through the air, and the enormous crimson hand swung through the air and smashed through the body of the golem, shattering its stone torso completely in a hail of rock and splatter of black mire. The Mad Hatter winced at this as the red glove rose one finger and waggled it at the collapsing Gatekeeper even as the god of chaos said awkwardly: "Well, perhaps I went a little bit overboard there. My apologies."

Luna Brynhild shot down in front of the double doors leading into the cathedral, stabbing _Prúðbikkja_ forwards into the heavy wood, but it barely sank into the gates as the sapphire mare grunted. Then she spun around, tearing _Prúðbikkja_ free from the heavy doors as she pulled Sting Mk. IV off her back and flicked the lever on, the runes over the barrel glowing brightly as she said clearly: "Scrivener Blooms! I require a battering ram!"

Scrivener grunted as he let a Paladin drive him backwards instead of moving towards the doors, and then he smiled slightly as there was a loud roar from behind him. And then the stallion simply sidestepped, and the Paladin looked slowly up before one of Theodore's huge, flat fists crashed into the holy knight's face, sending it flying bonelessly through the air like a cannonball, clearing a narrow path through the crowd for him. "Horses of Heaven it's nice to have you on our side."

Theodore only roared again as he lumbered forwards, as the Ironjaw and the Destroyers joined the fray, as if they had been waiting for the army to be weakened... or maybe, in a strange gesture of respect. Terra seemed to appreciate it anyway, grinning widely as her Ironjaw brothers leapt up to either side of her with fierce roars, the Queen of Heaven shouting: "For Valhalla! For Isenertos!"

The Ironjaw roared again, then leaned forwards, breathing streams of hellfire over the angels closest to them. And Terra checked quickly over her shoulder as her war-brothers protected her, nodding sharply to Theophilius as he followed behind them, randomly lashing out with his powers and flinging everything from pots of tea to bursts of chaos energy that sent Pious staggering away, clutching their heads in what looked like panic.

As Scrivener Blooms ran towards the heavy doors, the other colossus stepped towards him, turning its back on Twilight Sparkle... and the mare of shadows calmly flapped her wings to launch herself backwards, tilting her body just slightly as a blue light shone out of her shadowy breast. She framed this with her hooves, and there was a tremendous ripple of energy before a concentrated laser of sapphire energy tore from her soulstone heart, ripping through the narrow waist of the construct just above its hip.

The colossus lost balance, staggering to the side before Twilight Sparkle shot down, then streaked into the gaping wound she had torn in the beast, smashing straight through its lower spine. The colossus arched its back, limbs flailing weakly at the air before the little stone and pseudo-flesh that held upper body to legs tore loudly, lower limbs crumbling away as the torso flopped to the ground with a tremendous bang.

And Twilight Sparkle simply shot onwards before shedding her shadows to land beside Luna, who was calmly taking potshots with her gun into the crowd of Pious, magically-accelerated bullets tearing through armor like paper. Then the sapphire mare smiled slightly, glancing over at Twilight before saying wryly: "There he is. Took long enough."

Scrivener slapped an Angelic Knight aside as he ran out of the crowd, charging straight for the doors, and Luna and Twilight Sparkle both flicked their horns, shields of sapphire flames and black fire wrapping around the stallion. He gritted his teeth, then suddenly leapt upwards and curled himself into a ball, and both Luna and Twilight snapped their horns firmly, violently accelerating him with a double telekinetic yank and smashing him into the doors.

The heavy wood was shattered into splinters, and the stallion landed on his claws and skidded forwards down a wide nave, Luna and Twilight both leaping in after the stallion as the sapphire mare rose _Prúðbikkja_ at her side and Twilight summoned her enormous onyx bell.

The three stood at the ready as Pious looked up from the pews that lined this worship hall, but none of them moved to attack them: instead, they recoiled, as if in disgust and fear. Luna growled as she aimed Sting Mk. IV slowly through the room, before pointing the large gun towards the creature standing on the raised stage at the head of the hall.

Luna was tempted to pull the trigger, but first, they had to be sure this was their enemy, not another trick. Not another manipulation, as she called clearly: "And would thou be the Cardinal, the false god of the Light?"

"If you must insist on calling me that, yes, I am." the Cardinal replied with distaste... and that made Luna's eyes narrow as she and her family slowly approached, the mare keeping her gun raised high as Twilight Sparkle's bell rumbled ominously and Scrivener's Talons flexed slightly, his eyes narrowed. Thanks to the acoustics of the hall, they could barely hear the battle raging just outside: instead, it was the Cardinal's voice that rang through their ears, as he said calmly: "And it's very interesting that you seem to know who I am... as interesting as the fact that I am well aware He Of Many Countless Faces destroyed you both, but you seem to have returned. Your feat has piqued... Lord God's interest."

He smiled at them, as if he was telling a sly joke, and Luna gritted her teeth as she realized he wasn't just mocking them... he was mocking his own congregation. And in her mind, pieces clicked together, and she shouted: "So that is thy trick, puppetmaster! Thy god is dead, but thou continues to speak as his voice all the same... that is how thou controls the Light!"

"Your claims are ridiculous." the Cardinal lied comfortably: it was clearly a lie, but he did it so naturally, so smoothly, that for a moment the three almost believed He Of Many Countless Faces was still alive. "That is why I stand before you, unafraid: I believe in my god's power. I believe in my god's might. And I believe that if I were to die... many, many others would die as well. As retribution."

The three ponies halted near the top of the nave, as the Cardinal glanced over the crowd of Pious before he said calmly and clearly, his voice reverberating through the halls not just with clear, spoken precision, but psychic power: "Hear me, servants of the Light! Lord God has decreed that we are one... that as I am Voice of God, to kill me is to try and kill He Of Many Countless Faces himself! If I die... then all of you will fight, fight until your lives are given in service to He Of Many Countless Faces, you will punish these blasphemers and nonbelievers with the full and glorious wrath of the God of Light! And if you do this, he will reward you by returning each and every one of you to Greater Heaven, to be reborn in transcendence!"

Luna snarled at this, her gun shivering in the air before the Cardinal said softly: "And as a special note for you three... I have already spread this message far and wide. I merely felt it was worthwhile to repeat it: we wouldn't want any accidents while we have a... civilized discussion on our differing values, now would we?"

There was silence for a few moments, and then Luna slowly holstered Sting Mk. IV, and the Cardinal gave a pleasant smile at this. "Good. You may be a disgusting animal, but you seem to have a grasp of basic logic and reason. This is good. We can skip the banter and proceed directly to negotiations, which I will begin with this generous offer: surrender now, and be Baptized. You and your friends have resisted me for a long time, proven extremely detrimental to the empire I have been trying to build... an empire where there will be no war, no hunger, no suffering, only happiness. But you can all become my greatest assets, instead, and together... we can build that world. That unified Empire of Light..."

"Where there's also no freedom, and everything conforms to the same thing. Where there's no individuality... only you, and what you want." Scrivener Blooms said quietly, and he shook his head slowly. "And what about the people who can't handle the Light, or won't join you?"

"You only care about them because you have yet to join the Light. Once you do, you'll be happy. It's as simple as that." the Cardinal replied calmly, gesturing towards them with one hand before he said softly: "These arguments are only academic theory. That's very different from reality: when your reality becomes happiness and servitude to the Light, you won't be discussing these trivial philosophies any longer."

"We will not be erased." Luna said coldly, looking up before she bowed her head forwards, gritting her teeth, and the Cardinal gave a quiet laugh.

He slowly stepped around the altar, leaning against it as he gestured down at the pool between them: it glimmered faintly with holy energy, as the Cardinal said softly: "Your denials amuse me, but even you must recognize that ultimately, your surrender is inevitable and this continued resistance is a childish inconvenience at most. What will you do? Kill me, and the Light will spread out of Heaven and slaughter your entire world. You cling to freedom and the idea of free will because it gives you false hope, and the belief that you matter. Well, you do not matter: you are not visionaries, or gods, or anything but beasts that have learned to talk and developed some crude social norms."

Luna lowered her head, and then Twilight looked up and asked quietly: "And what about you? Why don't you serve the Light? Why do you think you're above all of us?"

"Because I am superior. I have mastered the Great Webwork, and I have served Lord God as his second for many countless years, organized and overseen the overthrow of many other worlds. You are not unique in your resistance to me, but you will fall, as all others fell. I am in control, and the Light will be victorious. I am merely trying to appeal to your better nature by offering you the 'choice' you so desire..." He smiled coldly. "Even though there is no real choice at all."

The ponies looked up at him silently, then looked at each other, trading thoughts and emotions before Twilight leaned forwards a little, giving a small nod to them. Scrivener and Luna both frowned at her... but then the stallion's eyes widened slightly, and Luna gave a thin, grim smile, hoping that Twilight Sparkle was right... and wondering uneasily if Hel had planned this, too, all along.

Slowly, she looked up and said quietly: "We desire to know what our position is to be, then, in this Great Webwork. We desire to be named and accepted as nobles, as we are now."

The Cardinal chuckled at this, saying charmingly: "And so it shall be. Very well, you are hereby ordained as nobles of my Royal Court, to have... whatever titles you desire. I will even be so generous as to allow you to choose your own estate."

"Thou art generous. Then, as nobles, we surrender to thee." Luna said calmly, bowing her head, and there was a whisper through the crowd of Pious around them before the sapphire mare took a slow breath and looked up. "We are ready to be Baptized."

The Cardinal smiled at this, then he rose a hand and said clearly to the crowd of Pious: "And look upon Lord God's might, the Light's glory so great that even the nonbelievers must acknowledge it, and seek to join with us! Now, my flock... it is time for us to help them be born anew, into our fold!"

Pious all rose up, striding forwards, almost eagerly swarming around the three but grasping them and guiding them forwards gently to the edge of the pool. The ponies didn't resist: in fact, Luna allowed _Prúðbikkja_ to be taken away, and Twilight her bell to vanish.

The Cardinal calmly sauntered his way down from the stage to stride to the edge of the pool, and he smiled and placed his hands together before looking towards the Pious, saying calmly: "Go ahead. Baptize them, in this holiest of waters, where they will see the Light's full glory."

The Pious began to step forwards, grasping into the ponies, beginning to push their heads forwards... but Luna said sharply: "Wait! We are noble!"

There was silence for a moment, and then the Pious... relaxed. And the Cardinal scowled at this, saying contemptibly: "And your nobility does not earn you any favors. You will be Baptized, like all the others who join our flock."

"And we shan't resist." Luna said calmly, looking up, and the Cardinal tilted his head before the sapphire mare said softly: "Thou must Baptize us, thyself. And thou must cleanse thyself for the process, must thou not?"

The Cardinal scowled darker at this, then he shook his head in distaste, saying disgustedly: "You are in no position to make demands, especially upon me. I am-"

"We are nobles. All nobles must be Baptized by the highest officer of the Light present... is that not so?" Luna asked almost pleasantly, and the Cardinal looked down at her in disbelief, shaking his head weakly before she continued in a voice that her false friendliness only made even colder: "And before passing upon the blessings of the Light... must this officer of the Light not be cleansed before he does this task?"

The Cardinal stared, and then he shook his head slowly and leaned back even as the Pious all turned their gazes towards him, before he snarled: "You do not know of what you speak! I was ordained by Lord God himself, and serve as his Voice! I will make the rules here!"

"But it does not give thee permission to defy the orders of He Of Many Countless Faces, does it?" Luna countered evenly, and the Pious slowly began to turn as the Cardinal shook his head slowly, staring at the ponies. "'He of highest rank present shall bless those who desire to serve Lord God, if they be noble; for it shall grant great honor to them both.'"

"You... you... I will not soil myself with you!" shouted the Cardinal, and then he pointed at the pool, snapping at the Pious. "Baptize them! It is Lord God's command!"

"Art thou unwashed, unblessed? Fear not, Cardinal... we are humble, ready to be blessed willingly by thee. And does it not say that all the congregation may participate in the cleansing of the priest, so they may all pass their blessings upon the new children of God?" Luna smiled, and it was a cruel, icy smile as the Pious began to slowly step away from the ponies, as the Cardinal staggered backwards, his eyes widening with fear.

He shook his head weakly, then stared in shock as a Pious grabbed his arm. He tried to jerk away, but another Pious seized him, and he shouted furiously: "R-Release me! I am... do you not remember who I am? I am Metatron! I am Regent! I am... I am the Cardinal!"

But the Pious didn't relent: instead, they grabbed at him, their psychic voices whispering prayers and blessing and reassurances as they dragged him forwards, and the three ponies calmly stepped out of the way so they could drag the Cardinal in front of the consecrated pool, hands pressing over his head, pushing him slowly down as he tried to resist, screaming and shouting until his head was forcefully shoved into the holy waters.

And there was a ripple through all of Heaven, from the moment the Cardinal's Baptism began: the forces of the Light, from outside the Cathedral to the furthest reaches of the Vale of Valhalla, ceased to fight. They dropped their weapons, and turned to face the Castle of Valhalla, and the Cathedral hidden within, and the Cardinal that had been the center of the Great Webwork of Light.

His body went limp, his hands spasmed as the grasped the edge of the tub... and then, slowly, the hands of the Pious pulled away, the angels all stepping back before the cleansed priest rose his head... and smiled as he scooped up water from the pool and poured it over his own features. He stared, blissfully unaware of anything else but the Light, and the messages of He Of Many Countless Faces as he spread his arms slowly and tears rolled down his face, mixing with the water masking his features as he stared up at the symbol of the God of Light above. "I... I see! Oh, I see!"

He breathed hard in and out, and the three ponies smiled faintly before the priest slowly turned around, smiling warmly, saying softly: "It is a miracle. I understand! Oh, glory be! Praise the Light, and praise the wisdom and love of He Of Many Countless Faces, for... for God is Love!"

"Yes. God is love." Scrivener Blooms said softly, looking back and forth between Luna Brynhild and Twilight Sparkle, and then the three ponies looked up as the priest put his hands behind his back and gazed down at them with all the fervor and radiance of the Light. The true Light, that had been manipulated and twisted by this same creature... now only another victim of his own designs and desires, and yet... perhaps better for it, in a strange and twisted way.

"Now, my children... you wish to join our flock, yes?" the priest asked calmly, and Pious stepped forwards around the ponies again, but their grip was gentle as the priest smiled over the three; there was no sense of being forced, no weight, no burden: it was an honest question. "Are you ready to know the full glory of He Of Many Countless Faces, Be They So Beautiful And Divine?"

"Before you bless us, I... I was wondering if you could quote a piece of scripture for us. I think it's from the Psalms..." Twilight said hesitantly, but the priest looked at her with kindness, his former personality completely erased and replaced by true devotion. Ironically, by what the Light had been before the Cardinal had twisted it to his own ends... "It's regarding... nonbelievers..."

"'And as to those who do not believe in the glory of the Light, do not raise weapon against them; let them go in peace, to find their own path. For God is Light, and loves all, regardless: and if they practice good, then they follow the path of Light even lacking their zeal in our True God.'" quoted the priest of the Light immediately, and the three ponies smiled faintly.

Then Scrivener Blooms said softly, glancing up: "Then I'm sorry, Cardinal. I don't think we walk the same path... and even if we somehow did, I don't think we see Lord God the same way you do. It's not that we don't believe in something... it's that... we believe in something else."

The priest nodded, then he stepped forwards and reached up to squeeze Scrivener's shoulder gently, saying softly: "Well, God's grace is boundless, and his forgiveness is infinite. One day, our paths may converge again; should that day come, know that you will always be welcome here, with He Of Many Countless Faces."

The three ponies nodded calmly, and the Pious all bowed their heads respectfully before Luna gently took back her spear. There was silence for a few moments before the sapphire mare glanced over her shoulder, and saw Freya standing in the doorway, smiling, with their family and friends gathered around behind them... and the sapphire mare chuckled quietly before she turned her eyes forwards, saying softly: "We do not wish to make demands, Cardinal... but we believe a mistake has been made. One that we wish to rectify without further loss of life..."

"I understand. Yes, I understand well..." The priest of the Light was smiling, though, and then he bowed his head and said softly: "We shall return to Greater Heaven. It is where we belong, and Greater Heaven must be informed that Lord God has left us."

Twilight Sparkle shifted awkwardly at this, and Scrivener and Luna both looked up lamely, but the priest only smiled again at their expression, saying softly: "Fear not. He Of Many Countless Faces shall return to us, when the time is right. I understand why he left now: it was because we betrayed him. We must earn back his trust and love... and then he will return. He will return, when I have made up for all the wrong I have encouraged and help do, in my hubris, my arrogance... my refusal to embrace the Light."

The ponies looked up, at such unshakable faith... and then, not knowing what else to do, they simply nodded. The priest nodded back, and then he spread his arms and said softly: "I have a vision, of an Empire of Light, unified as one: that all shall feel the warmth and love of the Light, and know that they are safe, no matter what their beliefs, or who they are. When we achieve this, and through love, not force... then Lord God will return to us. For now I see his beliefs fully in my mind... and so, in accordance with what he would have desired, we shall leave in peace. Those who desire to come with us shall be free to. Those who do not... shall not. Those who desire to be cleansed by the Light shall be Baptized. Those who do not... shall still be treated as our equal; perhaps even as our betters, for showing such strength to love our Lord God even without his greatest blessing."

Luna Brynhild smiled warmly at this, and then she nodded firmly before saying softly: "I am glad to hear it. I am sure Heaven shall assist thee with leaving, Cardinal... and with making peace between the Light and our own. But if thou will excuse us, my friends are eager to know what is going on, and will desire to hear that... all is well."

"And I must speak to the Light. We will speak again, friend." The priest of the Light bowed low, and the three ponies bowed back before turning and striding towards the exit, giddy, barely able to believe that everything had fallen so well into place...

And then their attention was drawn past Freya and their smiling family to something in the battlefield outside. Luna frowned at this, and her family and friends shifted uncertainly before parting for them, opening a corridor... and the three ponies strode out towards Hel and La Croix. The dark goddess was grinning widely, sitting comfortably back on Hex as the living motorcycle grumbled away beneath her, while La Croix calmly rose his hooves and started to clap, saying wryly: "I gotta say. You pulled it off in a damn nice way."

Luna narrowed her eyes, and Scrivener Blooms grimaced as Twilight looked up at Hel with silent curiosity, and the icy puppet sniffed loudly before she straightened and snapped her fingers, a portal ripping open in reality. "Okay kids. Back to the place named after me! Teddy Bear, hup-hup!"

Theodore rumbled, and the Destroyers and Ironjaw bowed quickly to Terra and Freya before turning and following, the five vanishing into the rift. And then there was silence for a few moments before Hel cleared her throat loudly and gestured pointedly at the portal as La Croix frowned a little.

"No." Luna said defiantly, looking up and baring her fangs. "We will not return to Helheim. And thou cannot make us."

La Croix looked flabbergasted as Hel slowly lowered her hand, the rift vanishing and the ice puppet looking displeased, before the zebra snapped: "Look, I told you this would happen! Stupid _ouaouarons_, you let 'em out of the pot and they hop all over the place! Nanny Hel, I don't mean to be bossy or nothing, but now you gotta lay down the law here, don't let them-"

"Oh shut up, La Croix." Hel said irritably, and then she snapped her fingers, a muzzle of ice appearing over his mouth and silencing him with a squeak before she turned her eyes back towards the ponies. "Let's try this again. We made a deal, and you three are going to come back to Helheim."

"One day, Hel, we will... I promise." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and then the Lich looked slowly up and said in a voice that trembled only a little: "But it's not going to be today."

There was silence for a few moments, and then La Croix tore off the muzzle of ice and shouted: "Traitors! You... Hel, Hel, you got the power, right, Nanny? Explode 'em all the way back to the frozen little bayou y'all call home!"

Hel sighed... then suddenly smiled and put her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth as she said conversationally: "I can't."

La Croix stared up at her with disbelief, and Hel shrugged amiably, saying pleasantly: "See, we're in a pocket dimension right now. It's kind of like having a limited internet connection. I can only send so much energy through my puppet at a time and... well, outside of Helheim, I can't order demons to do anything, anyway. See, I can't lie to you, La Croix, I can't lie to anyone. But I don't have to tell the whole truth, either. I know, I know, I'm a bitch.

"You and your bosses, I really needed your help, and I really love and appreciate all you've done." Hel said positively, and then she slowly leaned down and smiled at the zebra, reaching up and flicking off his top hat. "But now it's time for you to go away. Because, you know. These three big nasty psychopaths are currently out of my control, and I just sent my bodyguards back to Helheim. Silly me!"

Hel posed with her fingers over her mouth, batting her eyelashes, and La Croix gaped at her for a few moments before Luna grinned and stepped forwards with a growl. And the zebra immediately picked up his hat and bolted for the portal leading out, shouting furiously over his shoulder: "We ain't gonna forget this, Hel! We ain't gonna forget none of this, _salope_!"

"Yes, that really hurts my feelings while you're running away like a weenie! Don't forget, my demons are way bigger and scarier than your stupid little zombies!" Hel shouted back as she waved a fist after him, and then the dark goddess sighed as he vanished through the portal, before she slowly spun on her heel back towards the ponies, smiling at them and saying quietly: "This is all I can do for you, my darlings. Life and death has rules, and oh, we have to honor our deals... but we can make a game of it, at least.

"My hunters are going to come after you. Demons are going to want to sell you out or capture you for a nice big reward. Helheim is going to chase you, my darlings..." Hel reached down and tenderly stroked along Hex, saying softly: "But even my best hunters aren't very good at chasing lost souls that flit between worlds. You know, just throwing that out there."

"Hel..." Luna halted, and then she smiled faintly, shaking her head slowly and asking quietly: "All along... was this thy plan, all along?"

"I'll never tell." Hel winked, and then she grinned suddenly as the others strode forwards, flexing her hands slowly and saying mildly: "How about one last duel, for old times' sake, Valkyrie? Let's see who's faster, me or you. I gotta at least make some token gesture to capture you, after all."

Luna calmly shoved _Prúðbikkja_ into the ground beside her, and the two readied themselves: Luna's hoof rose slowly up to shoulder level as her horn glowed, and Hel's fingers clenched and unclenched, their eyes locking... before Hel suddenly shoved a hand forwards, electricity crackling-

A bullet smashed through Hel's ice puppet, shattering it into diamond dust as Luna stood calmly with the gun fully extended, her head proudly raised as she said calmly: "'Tis I, of course."

She spun the gun once, then flicked the lever on the side to power down the runes before tucking it back in her holster as she slowly turned around. Scrivener and Twilight turned as well, and Freya smiled faintly and shook her head slowly, whispering: "All this. Just to lose you again."

"Nay, Freya. Not at all..." Luna laughed and smiled warmly, looking back and forth over her family and friends. "We will visit, now and again, when we are able. We will be pursued, certainly, and it may be some time before we are able to come back to thee... but we always shall. And when the game is over... we will let thee know what has happened, one way or another."

"And somehow, I think that even after we get caught... we might still see each other. You know, Helheim isn't completely secure, after all." Scrivener Blooms added softly, smiling a little before he held up a Talon, and Innocence trembled before leaping forwards and into her father's embrace, the stallion hugging her tightly close and kissing her forehead before he murmured: "You be good."

Innocence trembled against him, and Antares laughed a little, trading looks with Prestige before he said softly: "You three just can't sit still, can you? Always gotta be running around, starting fights, causing all kinds of trouble... when the hell am I finally going to get to come along on one of your stupid adventures too?"

"When thou finally asks Prestige to marry thee. Then I shall know thou hast the testicular fortitude to survive more than a week without thy cushiony bed and other comforts." Luna replied mildly, and Antares growled at her before the two leapt forwards, punching their hooves together... and then slipping forwards into a fierce embrace.

Innocence trembled as she pulled away from Scrivener, only to leap over to hug Twilight, who pulled her close and soothed her gently as Pinkamena and the charcoal stallion looked at each other. Then they punched their hooves lightly together before she said quietly: "If you see Sleipnir anywhere, tell that jackass I'm going to make him sleep on the couch for the next year or so for all the crap he's put me and our kid through."

"Got it." Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled a little as Prestige stepped forwards and traded her own quick hug with him. "Take care of my son. He's like me: needs a good mare to help keep him from being too stupid about things."

"I will." Prestige promised, and then she smiled a little as she stepped back, Antares huffing loudly at his father.

More hugs were traded, but almost everything that needed to be said had been, and there was more in the embraces they traded than the murmurs that reached each other's ears. Theophilius and Terra sat back, the god of chaos dabbing at his eyes with a hankie as Terra sighed softly, then said quietly: "How I wish I could offer you sanctuary... but I cannot risk a war with Helheim, especially while Heaven... begins to recover. But you deserve this. You deserve Valhalla, after all the years of service you've given to us. You deserve better than Hell."

"No... we deserve worse." Luna said softly, as the last of their family pulled away, and Freya frowned at her before the sapphire mare chuckled quietly and shook her head slowly. "Nay, fear not. 'Tis nothing bad... 'tis just... balance. We have learned much of balance in Helheim. We have..."

She stopped, then shook her head and smiled slightly. "Another time, perhaps. For now... we do not doubt that we are already overstaying our welcome here." She stopped, hesitated, then added softly: "And besides. We must first find Scarlet Sage... was she teleported here with the others?"

All eyes turned to Theophilius, who shrugged a bit before he said kindly: "Only the partygoers were brought. If there were other guests, than I fear they must have gotten stuck at the door. They were late, late, for a very important date, so they must still be where they were. But perhaps that's for the best, since it was all very hectic here."

"Well, 'tis fine. We will stop by Looking Glass World, anyway, after we ride through Heaven and say our goodbyes to those others we can find." Luna said easily, and then she cocked her head curiously as Innocence suddenly stepped forwards, scrabbling quickly at her armor.

"Wait, wait, just..." The mare grumbled as she managed to fling one of her metal gauntlets off, and then the scaled unicorn shook her foreleg hurriedly before finally managing to pull something loose from her limb... and she blushed deeply before thrusting this out towards Twilight Sparkle, the Lich's eyes widening as she recognized it. "I... I already have something to remember you by. And... and I gave this to you, anyway."

Twilight Sparkle silently took the bracelet, gazing down at it warmly and trembling a little before she looked over at Scrivener and Luna, and when they both nodded and smiled, she slipped it quickly on and whispered: "Thank you, Innocence... you... I'm proud of you. I want you to know that. And to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, Mom... and you too, Dad and _Móðer_. I'm..." She halted, then laughed a little, looking up with warm eyes as Antares stepped up on one side of her, and Freya gazed down at her with a small smile from her other side. "I know what's important in life now. And I'm going to do my best to live up to that, no matter what."

The three nodded, and then Luna grinned as Hex rumbled behind them, rolling up to them before the sapphire mare easily spun around and jackknifed onto the bike. Scrivener sighed, then he grumbled and walked around to climb on the back of the living motorcycle as Twilight Sparkle slipped into the sidecar.

Then Luna Brynhild looked up at them warmly, confident eyes glowing with pride as she teased: "Why so glum, my family? We shall meet again, all of us! But until then... there are other worlds to see, adventures to be had, ponies to be saved and pummeled... so we must not keep them waiting! Farewell!"

And with that, Hex roared, and Luna drove the motorcycle around in a circle before shooting towards the portal in the distance, ramming through it and vanishing in a flash of light, leaving her family and friends standing together and sending all their love and luck to the ponies as they fled into exile... a place, Freya couldn't help but think with a smile, where it seemed like Brynhild had always found the most happiness, against all odds.


	102. Epilogue: The (Never) Ending

Epilogue: The (Never) Ending

~BlackRoseRaven

Innocence smiled warmly over at Antares as they worked side-by-side to haul up the new wall of the cabin: the cabin that would be her home, built on the land her parents had carved in the Everfree Forest. They laughed together as they worked, while Prestige waited patiently for them to get the wall raised so she could start attaching it. But she couldn't help but smile herself as she watched Ratatoskr and Abaddon scurrying around the hooves of the siblings, chirping happily to each other as they celebrated what felt like a coming home... even if she felt they could use a little more help with this whole project, since the siblings were clearly biting off a lot more than they could chew trying to build this whole house themselves.

But they'd been determined to get started, even if a lot of other ponies were busy today. Apple Bloom, for example, had her own large project in Ponyville, watching as the Clockworks were slowly rebuilt from the ground up by Clockwork Ponies and a few Nibelung that had been hired on as workers, and Shiny was poring over the plans next to her, as the bubbly Replicant Necrophage bounced happily around, trying to be helpful.

Nearby, Node rolled his eye moodily, absently fixing some damage along the metallic body of a Clockwork Pony with a small cold-welder, before he grumbled as he fumbled the tool, turning with a grunt after it as it rolled into the road... and then he blinked in surprise as he saw a smiling Pegasus pick it up and turn towards him fearlessly.

Meadowlark held it out to him, a zebra stallion standing beside her standing with his head tilted in almost solemn curiosity. On her other side, Zecora said something in her own language, and the mare replied with a smile and a shrug as the Replicant awkwardly reached up and took the tool, then mumbled a little and nodded once as Zecora strode past, calling a greeting to Apple Bloom.

Just down the street, Pinkamena and Aphrodisia were walking towards Sugar Cube Corners, Avalon curled up and snoring on the back of her on-again, off-again Dominia marefriend. Apps was gossiping happily to her mother all about Helheim, as Pinkamena pretended to ignore her daughter... but then couldn't help but smile when Apps mentioned none of the hunter demons had managed to find a single trace of three certain friends of theirs.

They passed Monkshood, who was berating Discord, Dysphoria, Diminish, and Donnybrook, all four Draconequus cowering away from the _farkasember_ until a voice politely said his name, and he turned with a grumble to see Fluttershy, the Phooka smiling warmly and offering him a basket filled with fruit. Immediately, the Draconequus vanished, but Monkshood only sighed as he plucked up an orange, peeling it calmly and taking a bite out of it before Fluttershy continued quickly on her way.

On the walk, she stopped to smile warmly at the sight of Ross, who was chatting happily away with calm, serious-looking young Clinker, who was slowly nodding every now and then as they discussed... algorithms, and complicated mathematical transformations, and all sorts of funny things. They were on their way to work, it looked like: Ross was still working hard at the Clockworks, now that it was being restored. He often said that he hoped Cowlick and Rustproof would both be proud of him when he saw them again, after he went to sleep, too.

She arrived at Sugar Cube Corners and pushed the door open, smiling at the clerks at the counter as made her way to the stairs and to Pinkie Pie's bedroom. She knocked politely, and found the pink mare sitting up in bed, smiling brightly as Rarity, Spike, and Applejack all glanced up with warm smiles at the Phooka.

They shared out the oranges, and Fluttershy explained that Tender Trust had picked them this morning... although at the moment, Tender Trust and her brothers were bolting through a farmer's field as he chased after them, yelling at the Phooka for helping themselves to his crops. But the Phooka were much swifter, and made it to the next orchard with ease, and Big Mac looked up mildly before Soarin' stuck his head out of the tree above, watching as the Phooka ran by.

They woke up Rainbow Dash as they passed by his favorite napping tree, and he yelled at them blearily before yawning loudly and gliding down to the ground. He stretched out a little... then turned with a smile when he heard a loud thumping from behind him, before both squawking in pain and laughing as a large Hellhound tackled him: it was kind of the surrogate child of his daughter and Aphrodisia. Although half the time, the pup tended to run off to visit his brother, who lived on the other side of Ponyville with Lily and Mercury.

The young mares were working hard to achieve their dreams, and they often worked side-by-side, even if they were very different ponies. But Scarlet Sage was glad they were, and even happier they managed to get along so well: as she had learned, different kinds of ponies were needed to keep the world running. Everyone had a role to play, big or small, and sometimes it was accepting the smaller roles that made a difference in the long run... or at least, that's what Scarlet Sage was reminded of every time she looked at the last gift her mother had given her: _Andlitstingar_.

The spear rested above the fireplace in their house, and it was something that never ceased to make her siblings jealous... which admittedly made her kind of happy, whether that was a little mean or not. But they had always been the ones in the foreground, and she was the healer, the fixer, the pony who stayed back and took care of everything else: but when she looked at that spear, she was reminded that her parents had never thought less of her for it: they had always loved her just as much as they did their other children. And that she truly was their daughter.

She spent a lot of time with Hevatica these days: the Kelpie and Atrus were both good friends, and visited often from Subterra. They liked to talk about Luna and Scrivener a lot, and everything they'd learned from them, and often that would lead to them talking about Subterra, and Scarlet Sage always asked if there was anything she could do to help.

But Subterra itself was slowly being pieced back together just fine, watched over closely by Morning Glory, who sat as Overseer with Eventide beside her. The Greater Nightmare was currently speaking to a group of Nightmares and demons, who all gazed up attentively as Eventide explained honor and friendship to them... and from their perch on one of the wide walls surrounding the training field, Ersatz Major and Burning Desire both smiled warmly, leaning together and gazing silently down in agreement.

Then another pretty succubus popped her head up, grinning widely at Burning Desire, but Volus was yanked back off the wall with a yelp and a huff before she could sidle her way over to them, the mare sniffing disdainfully at the rest of the harem of servants Burning Desire kept. Then they all turned to watch and wave quickly as several Ironjaw strode by, the dragons grinning at the attention: all except for young, runty Airid, who wheezed loudly but seemed oddly happy all the same as he hurried along behind his clan brothers, more happy than he could say that he was once more being acknowledged as part of Isenertos... in large part, thanks to the teachings of Luna and Scrivener.

Of course, not every resident of Subterra was as willing to embrace love and honor and general goodness... but even Chrysophylax Dives was trying to get along with everyone, spending his nights and days arguing with demons, teaching magic, and generally making a nuisance of himself. He had made a few strange friends, too: included in this number was Xeric Underbrush.

The publisher was currently going over one of the Dracolich's translated manuscripts, crossing out words here and there as he grumbled away to himself, before he glanced up for a moment with a small smile at a picture on the wall of another author he'd had a lot of respect for... not for any of his writing, but for other reasons. Then he scowled a bit as there was a knock at his door before a unicorn hurriedly entered, stumbling over to him and tossing a letter onto his table.

He glanced down at it absently: a defamation lawsuit for some article in one of his magazines. He studied it for a moment, then shrugged and gestured grouchily for the assistant to take care of it when he recognized the name. It was easy to prove whether it was true or false, after all. It just took a single letter to someone else.

Within minutes, that letter was sent... and Freya calmly looked up at as it appeared in front of her, catching it and reading it over before she smiled slightly. She rose from her desk in the library at the Canterlot Archives, calling to some of her aides to help her: she recognized that name, too, and it would be a pleasure to help Underbrush build a defense against Narcissa... and knowing how vicious Underbrush was as a businesspony, probably help in a countersuit.

She strolled through the archives, thinking silently of how funny it was, to be working here: but someone had to keep an eye on Subterra while it was being rebuilt. And she was working hard on finding a cure for Discombobulation, too, who was kept as comfortable as possible in a safe chamber high in the castle, honored as a hero... like he deserved. And she was determined to do whatever it took to fix him: she had already traveled to several different layers in search of a cure, and although she'd had no luck yet... she wasn't going to give up. Her little sister, Brynhild, and her niece, Innocence... they had taught her that the fight was never over until you let it be over.

But she was trying to be... a little nicer these days. After everything she had done, she had a lot to make up for... and she was well-aware the only reason she hadn't had a horde of angry spirits come down on her head was because almost all of the revenants had remained in Heaven. Once more, she continued to live in spite of all the harm she'd done... but she wasn't going to make silly promises like Celestia always had this time. If the chance for her redemption came, she'd take it; if it didn't, then when the day finally came that payment was due, she'd pay her debts in full with her head raised high. Trees would be trees, after all: there was no shame in that.

Rosewood was glad to have her here, anyway: even if the sun was once more moving on its own – and that was one large panic lifted – even after the years that had passed, they were still dealing with a lot of fallout from the Light's rampage. The Baroness was traveling all around not just Equestria, but the entire world with Scutum, trying to mend fences and make things right... and it was nice to have someone like Celestia around to help her and give her advice when she needed it.

And one fence in particular she was interested in mending was with the Nibelung: the dwarves had suffered greatly during the conflict with the Light, after all, and a lot of the Architects that had been drafted by some former teacher had already dispersed back across Equestria. Their plans for an Academy had suffered greatly thanks to the attacks of the angels... and many Nibelung Architects had been humbled by the fact that it was ponies who had saved their lives and stopped the Light from recruiting too many dwarves into their ranks. She knew that a few in particular from the Canterlot and Ponyville area had come back with their tails between their legs after Greater Heaven had gone on its way, and Rosewood had been happy to have Nibelung Architects once more working for Canterlot. She could use the help, after all...

But of course, it wasn't like they didn't have other powerful allies, too... like Terra, Queen of Heaven, who was rebuilding Valhalla with fervor. She was often out there working alongside everyone else, helping transform the Vale back into the place it had once been, ensuring that everyone was okay, making sure that people who were still a little addled by the Light got help in one form or another. And her son, Taruos, was working alongside Pipsqueak and Excelsior to hold down the administration of Heaven while she was away.

Often, she had visits from her Ironjaw brethren, and the full support of Clan Isenertos, which helped: she also played host to Pious and other gods of other realms, but always maintained that Valhalla could take care of itself... and that they had no further war with the Light. Which was true: the Pious were annoying, but they weren't a menace any longer, even if she felt like her warrior's blood would never completely allow the wounds of their past conflict to heal. But she was well aware they always had other friends they could call on if necessary, should anything ever happen...

Dangerous friends, like Hecate, who sat in her steel throne in Clockwork World, her servants building a technological paradise around herself as she rested back in her seat... looking bored. Replicants and Clockwork Ponies worked all around her, and Decay was peacefully curled up at her feet: she'd taken a funny sort of liking to the weird little death spirit, and was glad it had come with her.

But it was boring here in Decretum: the most excitement she'd had was when three annoying ponies had portaled in out of nowhere and caused a security alert. Hecate smiled briefly at these thoughts, then she shook her head slowly, and held up a metal claw, creating a holographic projection of the ponies in question as she sighed wryly. Not long after they had left, and no more than a few days ago, demons from Helheim had arrived. They'd been 'politely asked to leave' before Hecate had chased them away... but sometimes, she wished she had more contacts in the Underworld, so she could better know what was going on with those idiots.

And in Helheim, it had become something of a folk legend: three ponies had outwitted Hel and escaped her grasp. It gave the inhabitants hope... it made them wonder if their goddess was truly infallible or not. It made them want _more_. Some demons, like Juliette and Justine, only pined for the day they believed their masters would return: others, like Cowlick, silently wished the three the best of luck in staying away for as long as possible.

And deep, deep, deep in Underdark, Hel sat with a smile in her timeless sanctuary, Nightmare Moon sitting calmly beside her before the dark mare gazed tenderly at Hel and said softly: "Our friends have made another jump, to another world. They've escaped your retrieval team without even allowing contact. What should we do?"

"Oh, we'll pursue them, of course." Hel said cheerfully, swinging her legs lightly and rubbing absently at the one in a metal brace. "We'll catch 'em eventually. But give them a few days. Dodging the best of my best without even getting seen... that's mad skills, right there. They earned it."

"And when we do catch them?" Nightmare Moon pressed gently, the dark equine tilting her head with a curious smile at the goddess.

Surprisingly, her answer came in the form of Theophilius Carter, who bounced in through the archway as if he had just been in another room, Hel rolling her eyes as he laughed and said brightly: "Why, we'll have tea and biscuits and some sugar cubes! Because a horse is a horse of course of course! And then the game will begin again!"

There was silence for a few moments as Nightmare Moon thought about this, and then she turned her eyes curiously to Theophilius, asking with interest: "So then this never ends?"

Hel shrugged easily, and Theophilius toned down to a soft smile, reaching a hand into the pocket of his jacket as he said kindly: "No story ever truly ends. 'Ending' is just a rather fancy term for a new beginning. Why, watch!"

With that, he winked, then stomped a foot, and darkness filled the entire world around them, leaving them in a black void where not even Nightmare Moon's glowing mane could be seen through the thick shadow. But after a few moments, there was the distinct clicking sound of a lighter, before a tiny flame illuminated Theophilius Carter's grin.

"Let there be light."

* * *

_Across mountain, sky and sea,_

_In winter, autumn, or summer,_

_Beneath sun, or cloud, or rain,_

_Be it dawn, noon, or deepest night,_

_Come whatever may..._

_As long as I'm with you, everything will be okay._

_May 21st,2013 – September 12th, 2013_


	103. Postscript: Oh, One Last Thing

___Postscript: Oh, One Last Thing..._

* * *

It was calm and quiet in Ponyville. Boring, really, without Luna and Scrivener and Twilight around. Pinkamena kicked a rock as she strode sourly along the street, glowering horribly around herself. Everything sucked.

Yeah, that was a good way to put life. Everything sucked.

Her sister was like. Ninety. Well, okay, she wasn't _that_ old but she wasn't getting any younger. Her daughter was down in Helheim all the time, getting all kinds of weird training, and of course when she was up here, it wasn't like she could drag her away from her midget marefriend.

Morning Glory was always busy. There were too few Clockwork Ponies to harass. Burning Desire was a pansy and in Subterra, anyway. She wanted Scrivener. She wanted Luna. She even wanted Twilight Sparkle, stupid... nerd Lich like she was. Chrysophylax Dives was a Lich too, but he was the lamest Dracolich she had ever met. Scratch that, she'd only met one Dracolich, so that wasn't insulting enough. He was the lamest dragon she'd ever met. She'd met a lot of dragons. Killed a lot, too.

Pinkamena growled in irritation, storming along the road, glaring every now and then up at the night sky as she continued to kick the rock along the ground. Everything was crap. Love was supposed to conquer all, right? Oh, yeah, sure, they'd always be together, friends forever, blah blah blah. Everything was always going to work out, so long as you had faith.

Screw that.

She growled again, then looked up at the sky and shouted angrily: "Hey, screw all of you, you hear me? After all the crap I went through, y'think you could give me a little bit back? Where the hell is my share? Where the hell is my 'true love,' huh? Screw you!"

Pinkamena growled... then frowned as she realized... something up there was moving. She leaned further up, then rolled her eyes at the sight of a shooting star, muttering: "Oh, right, okay. Here. I'll make a wish on it, let's watch it come magically true. I wish that this world didn't suck so much. Oh, and now I look inside myself and it turns out that the world didn't really suck all along, is that-"

A meteor smashed down in the flower garden just ahead with enough force to send a shockwave through the earth, and Pinkamena winced and leapt backwards, staring in disbelief. She mouthed wordlessly, staring at the pile of dirt that had been kicked up as lights flickered on in the houses all around Ponyville... and then, slowly, a head poked itself up out of the pile of dirt, a large piece of sod resting on top of the stallion's skull upon which stood a single unfettered flower.

He blinked blearily, then shook himself briskly before straightening and absently brushing at his tattooed chest as Pinkamena stared in disbelief, before the stallion gave a bright smile she recognized all too well... as if the vine mane and the big body and the tattoo wasn't all enough of a giveaway. "Oh, phoenix! Thou art a glorious sight after... well, I suppose it has been quite some time, but bah, I have never been any good with time. Did I miss anything?"

"Goddammit!" Pinkamena shouted, and then she booted the rock in front of her firmly into the stallion's face, making him wince to the side to send the flower flying off his head before she sighed tiredly and scowled up at the sky, muttering: "Nice play."

Sleipnir smiled at her childishly, and Pinkamena looked moodily at the stallion before he hopped out of the crater in the ground and strode over to daintily kiss her forehead, as if this was any other normal day, and he hadn't been missing for years. And Pinkamena could only give another tired sigh before she smiled wryly, shaking her head slowly and looking up as she said finally: "Not much. I'll tell you about it on the way home."

And Sleipnir smiled at her and nodded, and the demon couldn't help but grin a bit as she turned around, shaking her head slowly at the way he made everything feel okay... and reminded her that there was always going to be hope.

_~Fin_


End file.
